I Negative Bullet
by SorrowfulReincarnation
Summary: Awaking without memories,neither of who he is or what he is, a youkai tries to find his lost past in the land he awoke in.Doomed to be a walking enigma,he roams Gensokyo for his past, present, future and purpose... Book 1 in the "Negative Bullet Project". Finished.
1. Chapter 1   Memories long gone

_Well, this is my first fanfiction that I'll ever publish, so don't be all too hard on me..._

_After reading touhou fanfiction stories, I decided that I write my own, featuring my own OC... Though with a little difference to most touhou fanfictions, which often include OC's from the "outside world", meaning that they are not native to Gensokyo, often mere humans which archieve some powers. That, of course, isn't by any chance bad! I really like those stories! Keep on writing those, my fellow authors, I cannot read enough of them!_

_Anyways, Negative Bullet Project was inspired by stories like Wrathkals "Keys to the Heart", WillieG.R.s "Random Sukima Series" and "Average Joe in Bullet Hell" by Magnificent Sasquatch... if you haven't read them, I highly encourage you to do so, because these stories just plain kick-ass! _

_From the very beginning, I'd like to say a few things about Negative Bullet Project... First of all, it is somewhat of an AU (Alternate Universe) to the Touhou Series... It begins with an Prolouge Arc to introduce the OC and a few other characters, before the first arc begins... Embodiment of Scarlet Devil. Of course, it will change somewhat to include the OC, but it will be otherwise the same. Some things may also differ from the Canon Touhou Series... what it is, you will see later on. To say it from the very beginning... This series will NOT include the fighting games, though it will contain the characters introduced in those. Furthermore, Negative Bullet will NOT include Touhou 12 - Undefined Fantastic Object, I kinda don't like the game, though it is still a great game, but I imagine the situation to be somewhat difficult to write with my OC included, so Ten Desires will be the final arc in Negative Bullet. I say this from the very beginning so that I do not later dissappoint all of those who have waited for it... _

_And then there is something I probably gonna soon hear many reviews about, saying that my OC is overpowered, once you read of his ability... I admit, it really sounds overpowered, but once you read the circumstances you may realise that he is not. I promise, I wrote him so that he is not really overpowered... I hope so, at least. Anyways, he starts off pretty weak, but will grow stronger..._

_That being said, I hope you enjoy my first story... _

_DISCLAIMER: I do not own Touhou / Project Shrine Maiden, it belongs to Team Shanghai Alice / ZUN. However, I do own my OC._

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Chapter 1: Memories of the past are long gone ~ It starts with a faceplant<span>_**

**CLONK! **I ripped my eyes open and cursed loudly in pain. "Stupid pavement, why the fuck are you so haaaard?", I screamed at the poor, innocent stone ground. I stood up and began to stomp on it. "Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!", I screamed at the top of my lungs. Poor ground. Suddenly, I heard a loud noise, a sliding door being ripped open, almost falling out of its hinges.

"Would you kindly stop to dishonor holy ground, you damn youkai!" I flinched and looked at the red and white miko that stood angrily in the door to her shrine. I blinked. Shrine? I turned around and saw a Shinto gate. "I´m at a shrine?", I asked, frowning. "Obviously.", snarled the miko as she came over to me. I narrowed my eyes. "Why am I at a shrine?", I asked.

That obviously pissed the miko off. "Why should I know? I was just drinking my tea when there was this huge earthquake and then you were dishonoring my holy ground!", she shouted and next second, I had her gohei on my head. And hell, it hurts!

"What was that for!", I screamed as I clutched my head. "For cursing a holy place! Be happy I didn´t exterminate you, Youkai!" I flinched. "You..kai? I am a Youkai?", I asked. The shrine maiden frowned. "What? You don´t know what you are?", she muttered. I nodded. "Uh... I have a more important question...", I smiled uneasily, "...who the hell am I?"

* * *

><p>"So you´re telling me the last thing you remember is that you hit your head on my pavement?", asked the shrine maiden that had introduced herself as Reimu Hakurei. I nodded. "And you don´t know your name?" I nodded again. "Weird.", said Reimu eventually with a casual expression. "Whaaaat?", I shouted. "I said you´re weird. It´s obvious that you are a youkai. Damn it, you have green-glowing eyes and that weird, green-glowing flame hovering over your shoulder!", she exclaimed.<p>

"W-What?", I asked confused. "Yeah. Go on, there is a thing I bought from Rinnosuke in the next room that´s called 'mirror' or something. You can see yourself in it, but don´t ask me how it works.", she said. I nodded and walked over to a door. I opened it and entered, immeadiatly noticing the thing on the far wall that did indeed reflect me. That stupid miko doesn´t know how it works... hehe. But´s that just a normal mirror, it reflects light...

Well, so there I was. My hair was short, raven-black and spiky, my eyes glowed a dangerous and unsettling green. I wore a raven-black shirt with some green-glowing lines on it´s front, and the green lines formed a green-glowing flame on my back. Also, I wore darkblue jeans with green lines on the side, non-glowing this time. My shoes were also black, black sneakers with crimson lines to be exact. My skin was pale, incredibly pale. And there was that small green flame that flew next to my head...

"Surprised much?" I flinched and saw Reimus reflection in the door behind mine, meaning that she stands behind me. "Who am I, Reimu...? What am I...?", I asked. Reimu sighed. "I don´t know much. Look, you´ll stay here with me in the shrine until I know if you´re a dangerous youkai or not. I mean, somebody has to know you! And then, we care about your name and such."

I hissed and rolled my eyes. "Fine." "Good, now make yourself some use and sweep the front!" I flinched. It was now that I saw the broom in Reimus hands. "Lazy Miko.", I hissed under my breath. Last thing I saw was a vein on Reimus forehead.

* * *

><p>I growled. There was this small oni that had been introduced to me as Suika. She stood in front of me, pointing at my face while laughing madly, while I swept the front of the shrine. "You have a red line across your face!", slurred Suika. "Damn that Miko and her accuracy at throwing brooms...", I growled under my breath.<p>

Suika, however, seemed not to care and kept on laughing at me instead. I growled louder at that. And then, suddenly, there was a loud crash from the back of the shrine. Of course, Suika and I quickly ran towards the source of the noise, only to find a small shed. Throwing the door open, we found Reimu buried under a pile of paper. We sweatdropped.

* * *

><p>"So you were searching for something?", I asked as Reimu sat across from me and Suika by the table. Reimu nodded. "And I found what I searched! I knew you looked familiar! That strange clothes of you, from the world beyond the barrier, are easily recognizable!" I frowned. "What?", I asked. Then, Reimu threw some kind of book in front of me, apparently a memo of the Hakurei family. And the open page showed, to my shock, sketches of a male.<p>

It´s hair was short and spiky, and though the memo was only black and white, I knew the hair was black. The skin was left completely white, apparently meaning the males skin was pale. The male wore a black-colored shirt with several lines that were left white. A sketch of the males backside showed a white flame on the shirt´s back. Also, the sketched male wore pants, jeans to be exact. And black sneakers. And there was a flame next to his head. "Wait a second, what the hell is this?", I shouted as I pointed at the sketches of me. Reimu sighed.

* * *

><p><em>"Ah yes. The Insei no Youkai. He is quite an interesting companion, isn´t he? Today, I finally asked for his name. <span>_<span>, he replied, with indifference in his voice. _. The youkai that lets death look quite positive. His whole existence seems negative, he also never is cheery and curses quite a lot. But other than that, he is actually a nice person. He helped quite a lot. His ability to negate everything comes quite in handy, doesn´t it? _

_And along with that other youkai I befriended with, the sukima no youkai, he is quite a great addition to my list of friends. Me, the Insei no Youkai and the Sukima no Youkai... we really are a great team. We have solved at least 15 incidents already, and I didn´t even know his name until now. But what about the mysterious sukima? She is his friend as well as it seems, but he admitted even he doesn´t know her name... _

_Why doesn´t she tell us? And why does his name vanish every time I write it? Does he unwillingly negate it as well? Well, he told me he didn´t want to, but he negates present, history and even existence of himself... What a poor being."_

* * *

><p>My eyes were wide after Reimu read what was written beneath the sketches. "I am... the Insei no Youkai?", I asked. "As long as you aren´t a female that is called the 'sukima no Youkai'... yes.", said Reimu and closed the memo. "I do have the ability to negate everything...", I muttered. Reimu nodded. "Well, we still don´t know your name, but at least something. This record is from 1500 years ago... so you´re at least 1500 years old." I nodded. "So old...?", I muttered to myself.<p>

"Well, most youkai become far older than that, so we will surely find somebody who knows you." I nodded. "Thank you, Reimu.", I smiled. "You´ve lost quite a lot of your power... You´re not as you were described in the memos.", she said. I sighed. "Well, I do have lost my memory...", I sighed. Reimu smiled uneasily, then nodded. She stood up.

"Well, I´ll clean up the shed. Maybe I find more out about you and that mysterious Sukima. If we do know where she resides, we can go and find her. She´ll know everything about you, as it seems you were friends.", said Reimu, then left the room, leaving me and Suika alone. Silence.

I took the memo that still laid on the table and reopened it, searching for the sketches of me. As soon as I had found them, I flipped to the next page. And as I had expected, there were more sketches. Of a female. This female had long hair and a mob head.

She wore some kind of dark dress, and all that she wore was adorned by ribbons. Like with me, there were some additional sketches on things that were out of the usual, as with my outfit or the flame next to my head. The sketches that were around the sketch of this woman were a parasol, a fan, and something that appeared to be a... well, wha was it? Some kind of rift or gap or something, with eyes inside... What the hell?

"So you know the sukima?" I flinched as I heard the seriousness in Suikas normally drunken and carefree voice. She looked at me with interest, then took a large gulp from her gourd of infinite Sake. "I do too." I flinched and my eyes widened in shock. The small oni...?

"If you want, I could go and tell her you´re here. Only problem is... she´s asleep, hibernating, as it is still winter. If you remind me in spring, I tell her and you´ll reunite..." It was quite scary seeing this small child talking so serious. Even though I knew that Suika Ibuki was not a child and possibly a few hundred years in age as well. "You... know her?" Suika nodded.

"Sure. We´re good friends." I gulped at that. "Okay, thank you Suika.", I smiled uneasily. Suika nodded, took another gulp of her Sake, then left the room, being back to her childish self, extending her arms to the sides as she ran. I fell over in a comical way. "Sukima...?", I whispered. For just a second, a pink parasol that was similiar to the sketches, a paper fan that was also similiar, and something violet flashed in front of my inner eye.


	2. Chapter 2  Life's a witch!

_So... Here's the second chapter of Negative Bullet. And thank you for your review, Elemental120kitsune. I really appreciate it. You're right about those flamers, I won't listen to them, and I hope you continue your "Youmu is where?" soon, I like the first chapter really much._

_Anyways, I have realised that there's a little mistake in chapter 1 after uploading it... In the first chapter, when Reimu reads the memo of the Hakurei about our protagonist, there should be an empty spot where his name was supposed to be. I thought I point that out if somebody didn't notice or wonder why there was a single _._

_Well, that being said, I hope you enjoy chapter 2..._

_DISCLAIMER: Same as last time, I do not own Touhou, Team Shanghai Alice / ZUN does. The OC is mine, however._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 2: Life's a witch!<strong>_

I was sweeping the front of the shrine with an uncerimonial gaze, Reimu sat on the porch and drank tea, and Suika had passed out by the Shinto Gate. "You forgot something!" I flinched. For the hundred time, Reimu had told me to sweep there and there and there and there! I sent her a glare and turned around, sweeping the point she had shown to me. Seriously, if that keeps on, I'm gonna search for another place to stay at...

"Not there, you idiot of a youkai!" "Do it yourself you lazy miko!", I shouted at her, finally snapping. Next second, I lay on the ground with a talisman right between my eyes, my body numb and unable to move. Shit. She just sealed me. But I admit, the view was nice. A white sun, black heaven around it. No sta... Wait a sec. It was daytime.

I noticed that the white sun wasn´t a sun, but white bloomers, and the black heaven was actually the black dress I lay beneath. "Hehe, like what you see, da ze~?", asked someone. I wanted to crawl away, but being sealed... geez. Youkai have it hard, don´t they?

"Ah. It´s you.", said Reimu from where I guess the porch was. "Hey Reimu, da ze~!", exclaimed the female whichs bloomers I was currently gawking at. "Who´s your new pervert, eh?" "He´s some stupid youkai that has no memories. But it seems he remembers to be straight.", spoke Reimu casually. I hissed inside my mind.

Suddenly, the female stepped away, giving me the ability to look into the sky. A witch was leaned over me, smirking to herself. "Hey there, mister pervert." I wanted to hiss so badly... "Geez, your master only taught you the wrong things... Stealing stuff, thinking that perverts are cool, being perverted yourself...", spoke Reimu to the female above me.

The witch stood up and turned to Reimu, walking over to her. "Just leave him over there!", exclaimed Reimu, getting me even madder than before. And suddenly, my body followed my commands, and I jumped up. "You...!", I hissed at Reimu.

To my surprise, Reimu and the other female frowned at me, and it was then that I remembered that I still had that talisman between my eyes. "It seems your ability is returning. You just negated the power of my talisman. Remind me to take stronger ones to seal you." I growled loudly. "Damn... If I only could control it now...", I hissed, turning my gaze over to the knocked-out oni by the shinto gate.

* * *

><p>"Well, this is Marisa Kirisame, something like my friend. Marisa, this is the Insei no Youkai, name currently unknown.", introduced Reimu. Marisa frowned. "No name?", she asked. Reimu nodded. "He landed here just yesterday, no memories of anything, neither about what or who he is. We found some records about him in the Hakurei memos. Interestingly, they´re at least 1500 years old.", explained Reimul. "1500 years? Doesn´t he look a little young for that, da ze?", asked Marisa as she eyed me. I struck a pose, teasing her. She rolled her eyes, muttered "guys...", and turned to Reimu.<p>

"He is mentioned quite often as 'Insei no Youkai', some gaps follow which apparently contained his name. But he negated it unwillingly and it vanished. Thus, we don´t know his name. Apparently, he has worked together with another youkai and my ancestor quite often. So if we find the other unnamed youkai, refered to as 'Sukima no Youkai'..." "...then we know more about him! That´s a great idea, Reimu!" I sweatdropped. They weren´t really considering that, were they?

I glanced at Suika, who snickered to herself and then shot me a glance. She knew as well that finding the 'Sukima no Youkai' was no option at the moment. "So, Reimu, do you think he can play Danmaku?", asked Marisa. Reimu frowned as did I. "What is Danmaku?", I asked at the same time that Reimu said: "You just want to blast something..."

* * *

><p>"Wait a second, Marisa!", I screamed like a sissy girl as I avoided a laser of Marisas, barely grazing it. Okay, I learnt flying quickly. I seemed to be natural at it. I fired ONE, weak and damn slow bullet. But this barrage that Marisa shot was too much. "I don´t even have a spellcard!", I shouted as I avoided a another laser. "You mean like this...? Love Sign...", began Marisa and pulled a six-edged thing from under her hat.<p>

"Ooooh!...what is that?", I asked, stopping in midair, excited by the little hexagonal object. "Marisa, wait a second!", shouted Reimu. "...'Master Spark'!" I shrieked as a rainbow-colored spark shot from the six-shaped wooden object. On reflex, as if guided by an invisible hand, my right arm lifted. **"NE...!"**, I began as the spark hit me.

* * *

><p>"Great, now you probably annihilated him!", shouted Reimu as she flew to where Marisa hovered, giving her a hit with the gohei. "Uh...Reimu." Reimu frowned and followed Marisas gaze. Too her surprise, Marisas rainbow-colored Master Spark was still in midair, apparently stopped by something. It was fighting against it, trying to go further, but the thing was holding it back.<strong> "...GATION!" <strong>

The beam suddenly died down, half of it being deflected into the heaven, the rest just vanishing in the Insei no Youkais palm. He was panting madly, but his eyes were glowing rainbow-colored. "Hey, Marisa! What´s singed and moans in pain?", he shouted, making Reimu and Marisa frown. "Uh... don´t know, da ze?", muttered Marisa. "YOU!", exclaimed the Youkai with a wicked grin, pushing his left palm forwards.

"Negated Mirror Sign 'Master Spark Reflection'!" A spellcard flew in front of his face, surprising both Reimu and Marisa. And next second, a master spark left his palm and hit Marisa with excellent accuracy, blasting her out of the sky.

* * *

><p>I landed on the ground and looked at the spellcard in my hand. A short distance away from me, Marisa lay singed on her back, moaning in pain from her own attack which I had reflected. "Negated Mirror Sign...", I read, but the second part was now empty. Apparently, I had to absorb an attack before reflecting it. "Da zeeee!" I looked up and saw a pouting Marisa. "Did you see that? He just copied my spellcard, da ze!" I sweatdropped. "More like negated it, then reflected it. But if I am informed right, you copied the spell from Yuuka first.", replied Reimu, then turned to me. "He just negates the energy and then copies and reflects it..." I sweatdropped. Why did it sound wrong when Reimu said that, as if I were breaking rules or something?<p>

* * *

><p><em>And that's it for chapter 2... Hope you enjoyed it and, gasp! We finally see something of my OC's ability, as well as his first spellcard! However, he still does not know how to control his ability... And now that he has something to identify himself with, he still lacks a name, doesn't he? Well... He will soon have a name to identify himself with again. <em>

_Anyways, next chapter, a very special character makes his appearance, and, he is even connected to my OC's past... Can he finally tell him his name? I don't feel like giving a hint about who it is, though... I wanna make this a big surprise... as big as it can be, at least._

_Anyways, thank you for reading chapter 2, and I promise I do my best to upload chapter 3 as soon as possible... And I promise, once the whole prolouge arc is over, the chapters will get longer... or so I hope. _

_We'll see! Anyways, I would really appreciate reviews which point out what I could do better and what I should avoid, and how you like the story so far..._

_That should be all for now! Thank you for reading and I hope you will keep on reading Negative Bullet._


	3. Chapter 3 Setting free the evil entity

_And so we reach chapter 3. Anyways, thank you, Kaiser Dude, for your suggestions and your review at all, and don't worry, I understand constructive criticism. When I think of flamers, I think of people which do nothing else but complain about everything without any real reason or suggestion how to make it better, unlike your review, which contained very helpful suggestions to make my story better. _

_Also, I'd like to tell you that you do not have to worry, my OC won't be on a godly level, even though his ability would allow him to... Remember, he has no control over it yet, it happens mostly random, as he can't remember how to use his power. _

_Also, I will write him so that he does not use it all too often. In fact, he will most likely not archieve any further control of it for the first arc, maybe a spellcard... but not truly more for now. _

_However, there is a reason as for why I chose the "Negation of Anything" as his power... but I will not tell yet. And there is a certain limit to his power, you will soon read which it is. _

_And, remember, he was not able to negate Marisas Master Spark completely, it was only negated half. I didn't even think of making him negate whole lots of danmaku or spellcards when I wrote him... It is not in my interest to make him so overpowered that he can negate really everything in the state he is, nor did I decide to make him throw everything back at his opponent, it was just to show a little of his power and give him at least somewhat of an attack, because, as you surely read, he sucks at normal bullets, the major point of danmaku... _

_Also, most likely, he won't remember his former self anywhere near this point, it is a major point of this story that he has to go on a long quest to re-archieve his true potential and his forgotten self. And without real memories, how can you remember what you were able to do? _

_That being said, I hope you enjoy chapter 3, which features the first hint to my OC's past... So let's start the chapter, shall we?_

_DISCLAIMER: I do not own Touhou, Team Shanghai Alice / Zun does. However, the OC in this story is mine._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 3: Setting free the evil entity<strong>_

I was all alone. Suika had left to some cave to tell a friend of hers about me, and Reimu was shopping for groceries. And Marisa, who was still a little angry at me, left for her home.

And here I was, sitting in the shrine, drinking a tea Reimu made. Tastes good so far. If there was poison inside, I would simply negate it... if I find out how I can use my ability... Until now, it pretty much failed me, showing up random, like with the seal Reimu put on me, or during the fight with Marisa.

_**"Marisaaaa..."**_ Wait a second... was there just something? _**"My Marisaaaa..."**_ Hm? A voice... it sounded weak, distorted, but yet clearly it was the voice of a female... a sweet voice, if I may say so. If not for the distorted part, I would say it could belong to some angel or something.

_**"Marisaaaa... your poor mother..."**_ I frowned. What? Mother? Marisa? Slowly, I stood up, letting my eyes wander through the room. There was nobody... even as I opened the doors to the outside, the next rooms, even to the storages... there was nobody that the voice could come from.

_**"...why was I left back? Oh, why has she sealed me? I have done nothing wrong...! She divided me from my sweet daughter..."**_, whined the voice again, echoing throughout the whole room... but it came clearly from within it, the source was not outside the room.

"Hello, is there somebody?", I shouted, readying myself for a suddenly appearing head or something... _**"Oh, is that the voice of my savior I hear? Please rescue me!"**_ I sweatdropped as nothing appeared. Me and my paranoia... Just where did that voice come from? "Where the hell are you?", I shouted.

**_"A room beneath the main room..."_** I looked down to my feet. A secret room? This shrine had a secret room? "Why should I trust you?", I asked, somehow imagining that, once I found the entrance, something would grab me, slash me up and eat me... And why was my mind constantly humming "Horror Game"? What did that even mean?

_**"Because I´m just a poor being sealed away by an evil shrine maiden that seperated me from my daughter?"**_ I sweatdropped, the images of horrorful deaths vanishing. "Oh. Good reason. Reimu looked suspicious from the very beginning. Explains her accuracy at throwing brooms. I knew she was evil!" _**"Uh...Yes! Now please rescue me before she finds out that you heard me and kills you!"**_ I nodded and bowed down, knocking on the tatami mats.

_**"Beneath the shelf! I saw so myself before I was sealed!"**_ I turned to a shelf, and spotted the pretty worn out mat aside it , something heavy had been pulled over it several times. I smirked in thriumph, pushed the shelf away and lifted the mat with ease.

I found a second room just beneath the one I had been in, looking exactly alike, but it lacked at the door and the furniture. The only thing in the room was a small, silver chest on a podestal. And there were some candles, but besides that...

Nope. Just a chest. And that staff with a crescent moon on top, leaning against a wall aside the chest. As I saw it, I couldn't help but feel that I had seen it before, but I ignored it right away, pondering wasn't that good now, after all, I may have taken brain damage from that damn pavement.

So, ignoring the staff leaned against the wall, I went over to the chest and laid a hand on it. It was sealed with at least fifty talisman, but there were possibly a lot more underneath the ones I could see. I frowned at that, of course. Why would Reimu need so many of those to seal a single being?

_**"I´m in here! Please open it!"**_

I frowned, but then pulled on one talismans corner. Reimu was evil, after all. Was she...? Before I could do anything, every talisman that held the chest close was ripped off it as a black shockwave extended from the chest. Every talisman ripped apart in midair, becoming nothing more than small remains on the ground. In shock, I looked at the small corner of the talisman I had pulled at, which was still in my hand. I had just... ripped a corner off and every other was destroyed by the power of what was inside?

Any other thought should be blocked, as a new thing happened. The chest shot open and a yellow and black light shot out, somehow reminding me of twilight in the late evening... Such a bright light that I had to cover my eyes. As it finally died down, I managed to get a glance at to what was in the chest... Inside the chest...

...was a bloody knife. I sweatdropped, my former extacy of finding something interesting gone. "You´re a talking knife that is covered in blood?", I asked as I facefaulted at the knife.

**"No, I´m a beautiful woman which you set free and that currently stares at your back, you_ fool!_ Now that I am unleashed, I shall avenge myself on the Hakurei Clan! I shall avenge myself on the human race that has once again sealed me up! Gensokyo shall burn in the color of my magic power, and it shall perish by my hand! Whoever will stand in my way shall be obliterated, the sukima, the goddess of makai, the flower master of seasons, the Hakurei, everyone! I shall create a new land with my power! Fear me, Gensokyo, fear the evil spirit that leaves fate to the dream of reality, fear me, the master of reinca... **Chôzen?**" **

I flinched and turned around, coming face to face with a greenhaired woman in a blue magicians robe with yellow stars and a moon depicted on it. She, apparantly, was the source of the rant from just a second ago.

"What?", I asked. "Come on, don´t tell me you have forgotten me?", smiled the woman and pointed at herself. "Uh...", I tilted my head.

"...No. Can´t say I know you." The woman´s smile vanished. "But it is you, Chôzen, isn´t it?" I frowned. "I don´t know my name. I don´t even know how old I am! I don´t remember anything until yesterday, where I crashed my head on the damn pavement of this old and worn-down shrine!", I shouted, beginning my own rant, which I had held back ever since Reimu had let me enter her shrine. "Oh, and I´m something stupid called the Insei no Youkai!"

Suddenly, I was hugged by a beautiful, greenhaired woman with incredible sexy eyes that were the same color as her hair, and her breasts were pushing up against my chest. "So it is you, Chôzen! Chôzen Gekido, the Insei no youkai!", exclaimed the woman. I frowned. "Uh... my name is Chôzen?", I asked.

She nodded. "o´course! Chôzen Gekido, Insei no youkai, the one that negates everything, even his own humor!" I sweatdropped. "Uh... that´s me.", I said uneasily. So my name was Chôzen Gekido... And that woman was still hugging me. I wiped away the blood that trailed out of my nose.

* * *

><p>"So you don´t have any memories?" I nodded. "Yeah. Besides hitting the pavement face first.", I replied. The woman broke in laughter. "Well, for a quick reminder... my name is Mima. Mima Ha..."<p>

The door crashed open and revealed Reimu. The groceries fell to the ground. Mima stood up. What...uh... did the room just fill with... Rivalry? Hatred? Anger? Well, I can´t exactly say what the room had filled with. So I just looked from Reimu to the woman that had introduced herself as Mima. And it was now that I noticed that the woman I rescued had a ghost tail. And for a sec, a grey image flashed in front of my eyes.

Mima. The evil spirit of Gensokyo, mistress of magic. Master of Reincarnation. Dominion over Twilight. Twilight Spark. Mima Hakurei. Hakurei? Like... Reimu Hakurei?

"Mima... Hakurei?", I muttered, causing both Mima and Reimu to flinch. "Don´t be ridiculous! Why are you going around and unseal evil spirits?", exclaimed Reimu in blind anger as she pointed at Mima. "I had sealed her for a reason, you know?" "You remembered something?", asked Mima, to which Reimu flinched.

"Mima Hakurei, the evil part of the Hakurei Shrine. The evil goddess of the shrine, along with the other god, the positive one that is given faith to. You once admitted that you liked your job of being the evil deity... You think cats are cute. We were sparring a lot, I kicked your ass often, seriously. You always behaved like a slut when we were going somewhere and caused more incidents than I can remember, just because you kept on annoying people, which led to misunderstandings. Eventually, you thought about settling down in hell. Then... black. I can´t remember more." Seriously, where did that come from? It was suddenly... just in my mind!

Well, as I glanced at the two other persons in the room, I noticed that Reimus mouth was open and she seemed to be somewhat pale, while Mima just smirked thriumphantly. "Chôzen, you remembered me~!", squealed Mima. Next second, I found my face crushed in Mimas chest.

"But I´m not a slut, you old idiot!", she growled as she hit me on the head, before she hugged me again with her death grip. Seriously, why can´t I just be able to negate her grip on me? That would be a far cooler ability, I think... Right now, it could save my life, because honestly, if she didn't crush me, I would suffocate.

"You´re... a god?", asked Reimu as she pointed at Mima. "Of course! You sealed the Yin-Part of your shrine all those years ago... your own goddess... Okay, I´m just the evil goddess, but nontheless...!" Reimu didn´t close her mouth. "M-Mima... are we..." "Yes, my grand-grand-grand-grand-grand-grand-grand...who-knows-how-much-grand-daughter." Reimu fainted in shock. I fainted because of the lack of oxygen. And Mima smirked contently to herself. "My old friend is baaack~!", she hummed as she continued on hugging me.

* * *

><p>When I woke up, I found myself lying on Mimas lap while she stroke my hair and drank tea. "...in 5 years?", asked Mima just the moment I found myself conciousness again.<p>

"Oh nothing much. We changed our dressing styles... Uh... Reimu kept on being lazy...", that was Marisas voice.

"I see. At least she brought new candles and lit them every night.", sighed Mima. "You were sealed, not emprisoned.", replied Reimu casually. "For 5 years, Reimu.", growled Mima.

She then looked down at me. "Ah, my precious friend is awake! Welcome back to the world of living, Chôzen.", smiled Mima seductively. I sat up. "So his name is Chôzen, da ze?", asked Marisa. "Chôzen Gekido, the Insei no Youkai, negator of everything. We were friends back long before I started training you, Marisa. You should remember him, I showed you some sketches of him.", explained Mima.

Marisa frowned, looked at me with interest. "Now that you mention it... wait a sec, miss Mima. You said he was your 'very special friend' and one day you said he´s your 'husband gone lost', da ze." I frowned at Mima, who blushed all of sudden.

"I admit, I may have had a little crush on you for over 500 years... But that was before you vanished", said Mima with a cute smile... looking elsewhere. Then she turned to Marisa.

"Well, I lied, he´s not my husband... I had a crush on him, but some years ago, I met another person and fell in love with her. Makes me wonder what has happened to her...", muttered Mima. "Eh, Miss Mima is lesbian?", smirked Marisa teasingly. Mima frowned. "Why thank you, Marisa. I noticed your looks at that doll girl during the incident in Makai." Marisa shrieked and went red. "M-Miss Mima!", she whispered, her face flushed.

"What happened all those centuries ago when we were friends, Mima?", I asked as I turned to Mima. "I can´t remember all of it yet...", I admitted. "Well... we were good friends and sparring partners. You often won, mostly because you cheated... Hehe. Well, 300 years ago... uh... you just vanished. One day, we all lost contact to you."

I frowned. "We...?", I asked.

"Me, that sukima, my descendant that was my miko at that time, uh...", Mima pondered. "Weird... I was just... gone?", I asked her. "Well yes... I asked quite a few people, but they didn´t know as well. Though there was that little tealhaired girl that knew but didn´t want to tell me." I flinched.

"Her name?", I asked carefully. "I don´t know, okay? I thought she was a little freaky, she always kept on lecturing me about things I did, so I fled from her whenever I saw her. All I remember is, that her subordinate was slacking off all the time..."

* * *

><p><em>"achoooo!" The woman looked up. "Catching a cold, do you?", spoke another woman as she sorted documents. "Went to hell... reincarnated as youkai...hakugyokoru...", she muttered. "I don´t know, Shiks.", muttered the woman that had sneezed. Suddenly, something impacted with her head. "What was that?", asked the woman that was sorting papers. "A-Aha-ah! I´m sorry, Master...uh mister... uh... Yama-sama!" <em>

_The one who sorted documents smiled softly. Only to her subordinate, she felt this way... that she had to punish her sometimes by throwing things at her. Most of the time, they got along pretty well. She was usually kind and friendly, did her job all the time with a smile... but to her subordinate, she was always a little harder. It had to be that way, somone to give her subordinate a push into the right direction... meaning to stop slacking off and getting reliable. If ever should arise the time of danger and she would be needed, slacking off was the last thing she should do._

* * *

><p>"Is that so...", I muttered to myself. "DON`T STEAL MY QOUTES!", shouted a voice from outside. I flinched. "What was that?", I asked. The girls shrugged. "Don´t know. Happens to me all the time.", said Reimu as she looked casually and drank more tea. I swear she takes everything too easy... "uh...", I stood up, "...you know what? I´ll take a moonlight walk. See you tomorrow.", I sighed and opened the door leading outside. "See you tomorrow, my sweet Chô...!", exclaimed Mima as she waved. "Miss Mima.. there isn´t a chance that you still have a thing for him, is there?", asked Marisa with a facepalm.<p>

* * *

><p><em>And that would be it for chapter 3. I hope it is easier to read this time... Again, thank you for pointing it out to me, Kaiser Dude... Now that I look at my own chapter, I notice it is far easier to read... So expect me to fix chapter 1 and 2 soon. <em>

_Anyways! Who was expecting it to be Mima? Well... at first, I thought about making it someone else, but I needed someone who could be introduced in before Embodiment of Scarlet Devil, someone that would not be featured in windows games (which are the line this story follows), someone that could appear without harming the story line... and Mima was seriously fitting. She always was kind of a prankster, just think of Good Ending 3 of Mystic Square, where she seriously, despite being a ghost (*cough* she is just a soul *cough*) from the very beginning, threw sheets above herself to make her appear more "ghost-like" and decided to "scare" Reimu. To be honest, ever since she has decided to lay down her grudge on the human race (or so it appears at least after SoEW), she was just going around, trolling people, like Yumemi, or Shinki. Too bad she didn't reappear yet. Well, Mima fit because she often tells lies (as seen in MS), did not appear in any Windows Game (as seen in the... Damn you Zun!) and because she is just awesome like that._

_Well, now our protagonist finally does have a name to identify himself with, but his memories have not returned, save for those featuring Mima! His power is still not to his command at the slightest, and all he knows is, that he has disappeared 300 years ago without any reason... could this be connected to his memory loss? Who knows? Anyways, next time is a stroll through the night... through a certain forest, to be exact..._

_Now then, please review my story so far if you like to, I can always need good reviews like that of Kaiser Dude, constructive criticism is very much appreciated. And thank you very much for reading chapter 3! Chapter 4 should be around somewhen in the morning (according to the west coast time, at least...). Also, Chapter 4 will finish the Prolouge Arc! So chapter 5 will then start the first incident... Embodiment of Scarlet Devil!_


	4. Chapter 4 Igniting the hostility

_Ok, like I promised, here is chapter 4! Once again, I would like to thank Kaiser Dude for his review. If you ever have another idea to help me improve myself and make the story more enjoyable, don't hesitate to tell me... Of course I like to see other ideas on how to improve my stories as well from other readers. You know, improving my story does make the readers happy, and it makes me happy as well._

_About this chapter... Okay, I know I said in the last chapter that no windows character should appear in before his true appearance from the story line of the canon Touhou, however, this time, it is a little different. The windows characters that appear in this chapter need to appear this soon, because this chapter is important for the next meeting in the arc the characters belong to. Besides, only Chôzen does encounter them, so neither Reimu, nor Marisa will know them before their true first meeting._

_Other than that, I don't think there is much to say about this chapter, other than I hope you enjoy reading it. With that being said, let's start the chapter, shall we?_

_DISCLAIMER: I do not own Touhou, Team Shanghai Alice / ZUN does. However, the OC is mine._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 4: Igniting the hostility<strong>_

"Where the hell am I?", I hissed as I looked around. Bamboo everywhere. It was like an entire forest made of bamboo! I... was lost. "Great. Mima was right. I negate myself. I just negated my own sense of direction, because I swear, the shrine was this direction!"

* * *

><p><em>A long distance into the other direction...<em>

_"Hey, Reimu, do you think it was smart to have let him go like that?", asked Mima. "Don´t know. He´ll just negate his sense of misdirection and he lands here.", answered Reimu as she took another sip of her tea. Honestly, she couldn't really care less..._

* * *

><p>"I swear Reimu was just talking about me.", I whispered to myself as I walked through the bamboo forest. (I never noticed the orb of darkness that flew high over me, someone inside muttering under it´s breath that I was stealing qoutes...) I completely ignored that it was getting hotter, as well as I ignored all the burned bamboo around me.<p>

That means, until a fireball hit me in the face, sending me onto my rear, making me hiss in pain as my skin was singed. I guess I was doing a little idiot dance when I came back to my feet (which means that I ran in circle, crying: Ouch. Ouch. Ouch.) "What the hell was that now?", I shouted, annoyed by whatever just hit me.

Luckily it had left back just a small burn, wouldn´t even leave a scar. Probably healed by tomorrow, as we youkai have high regeneration abilities.

"...you´re fried tonight, Kaguya!" I flinched and looked up. I saw two girls, fighting in midair. While one of them simply held a branch with colored jewels dangling on it, the other one was surrounded by fire... Fire that had just hit me.

"Hey, watch where ya throw that fire! We´re in a forest dammit! Haven´t your parents taught you not to play with fire!", I shouted upwards, making both girls flinch. But their reaction was very different.

The one that wore a really fancy kimono-dress-thing began to smirk, probably amused by my complaints, as she silently laughed to herself. The other female, the one with the fire, did react very different. For one, her fists were clenched and shaking with anger. And when she turned to me, she suddenly had bright flame wings on her back.

"Oh shit... phoenix.", I muttered as I closed my eyes for a sec. When I re-opened them, the phoenix-powered girl was still glaring at me.

"You down there, mind your own buisness!", shouted the phoenix-girl. "Seriously, I was just saying that you should cool down. Take it easy.", I spoke. Oh damn. I just couldn´t hold my big mouth, could I?

Well, the blackhaired one in fancy clothes was now laughing to herself about... well, was she laughing about me or the other girl? Apropos the other one, the phoenix-girl held now a fireball towards me.

"One more word and you´re dead.", she hissed. "Sure. Smell ya later, radiator.", I spoke and turned away.

This time, it threw the fancy-clothed one into a fit of crazy laughter, which me told me that the fancy-clothed girl was indeed enjoying herself. And a fireball that missed me just about an inch, which actually singed my hair a little, was proof enough that phoenix-girl was now beyond pissed.

"You little...!", she shouted. "I´m taller than you.", I spoke and shrugged. "Come up here so I can give you a proper beating, you scum!", shouted the phoenix-girl. I smirked, jumped off the ground and flew towards her.

When I was in front of her, she growled loudly at me. "Okay, a little riddle, mister smartass. What´s black and smells of ash?", she asked. I groaned and rolled my eyes.

"Seriously, that joke is old. In fact, I just used it today. The answer is me, har har har.", I moaned in annoyance, sending the fancy-clothed girl into yet another fit of laughter. So she wasn't laughing about me... but the situation the phoenix one was in? It seems that the fancy-clothed one does enjoy it when the phoenix-girl is uncomfortable with something, or simply PISSED, like she was now.

"You lit..." "..tle scum. Yeah you repeat yourself.", I finished for phoenix girl, shrugging yet another time. Seriously, what was wrong with me? Why did I... Why did I just say such things? And why am I enjoying this so much?

"Ahhhhhh! I just burn you to nothingness!", shouted the phoenix-girl, her wings becoming even bigger flames. I smirked. "Oh! oh! I can play that game too!", I exclaimed with happiness. I then flew to her, and before she or I knew what was going on, I touched her forehead. And she fell like a stone to the ground.

_"W-What the... why and what did I just do what I did?_ "Hey! What did you do to her?" I turned around and looked at the fancy-clothed one. She had stopped laughing and seemed angry now. Wait a second? She was enjoying it when the other girl was angry, but was angry when someone did something to her? What the hell is that for a logic? She cares for her enemy and yet she does not?

"Let me show you!", I spoke to my own surprise, right before flew to her and before she knew, I had touched her forehead as well. She did fall to the ground, too. And that moment, as if I woke from a trance, I flinched and looked surprised down to the ground, where both girls stood, looking in shock at their hands.

"M-my fire! I can´t use my fire!", shouted the phoenix-girl. I landed next to her, still wondering what the hell I had done now again. And that second, I had a flashback, grey images of myself touching the forehead of my enemies flashing in front of my inner eye. It was like a curtain being pulled out of the way, a flash in the darkness. And I couldn't help but smirk as I looked at my right hand.

"Well...", I began, as I turned to the phoenix-girl, "...that´s because I negated your abilities for an hour. Have fun, girls!", I exclaimed, a big grin on my face. _"My powers are returning! ... but just how did I do that?"_ After I thought that, with much glee by the way, save for the last part, I noticed that fancy-clothed girl was silently leaving. Not the bravest without her powers, eh?

"You...! Tell me your name at this instant!", shouted phoenix-girl and pointed at me in anger. I bowed down. "Chôzen Gekido, the Insei no Youkai. My ability would be to negate things.", I smiled way to happy. I never saw the short moment of surprise, no, utter shock, on the phoenix-girls face.

"Okay, listen up. I´m gonna tell you my name now, and I will say it only once, so remember it well... It will be the last thing you'll ever say when you plead me to not kill you, because I´ll be the one to kill you someday! I am Fujiwara no Mokou!", she hissed. "What a pleasure to meet you, Miss Mokou.", I taunted as I bowed down. She glared, then turned to leave. Suddenly, she stopped. "One more thing...", she said. Then she turned around.

* * *

><p>It was almost morning when I arrived back at the Hakurei Shrine after hours of walking around without a clue where I was. When Reimu opened the door for me to come in, she immeadiatly broke into laughter. Mima walked towards us, now possessing legs. When she saw me, she yelped and threw her arms around my neck.<p>

"Chô...! Tell your dear friend Mima now who did this to you!", she said as she began to pat my head. I just sighed. "I don´t wanna talk about it. Ever. Period.", I spoke, strangely sounding as if I held my nose close. Well... my face was all blue and red from the beating Mokou gave me last night, even without her powers. She hit me like no tomorrow and even kicked me as I lay on the ground, whimpering like a little child. I swear, my nose is broken.

"Come on, I´ll look through my books and see if I can find a recovery spell for you, my dear Chô!", exclaimed Mima and pulled me outside. "Books? What books?", exclaimed Reimu, stopping her laughter.

"The magic books in my personal room! You didn´t think that you were the only one to have a secret room in the shrine, did you? I, as evil deity of the shrine, of course have my own secret room!", exclaimed Mima as she flew over to the side of the shrine, then began to dig out a secret doorknob beneath the ground.

As soon as she touched it, the earth opened up and revealed a secret basement, not all too far from the room underground she had been sealed in. I sweatdropped. "Come, my little Chô, the greatest soceress of all, Mima, will patch you up."

I felt like I was degraded to a dog, but my recently returned memories of Mima told me that it had been this way all those years ago already. She had always been that proud of herself... and I had always been something like her pet...

* * *

><p>The same day, I decided to test the power from last night. Of course, I told Mima so in silence, and we left the shrine to get a safe distance in between us and the shrine. Not like Reimu needed to know that my powers are coming back, right? Anyways, I decided to tell Mima about what had happened the night before. After I finished my little tale, she was just floating there, shaking her head.<p>

"Aw... that's so like you to run into such trouble...", sighed Mima, pinching the bridge of her nose. "Tch. Not like I wanted to.", I muttered, turning my head away. "But what was that about the trance you mentioned? You said you were unable to control yourself?" I turned back to her.

"Yeah... It began when that girl, Mokou, turned to me and began to shout like there was no tomorrow.", I huffed. "Explain." I rolled my eyes when Mima said that, but closed my eyes and crossed my arms and relucantly began to explain.

"I was hit by a stray fireball into the face...", I didn't even need to open my eyes to know that Mima was having a hard time holding a straight face at that, "...and then spotted them above me, that Mokou girl and the other one. Anyways, I shouted up to that Mokou girl that she should be more careful with her powers, after all, not only did she hurt me, an innocent bypasser, but also were we in a forest, and she had fire powers." Mima nodded. "And then?"

"Then she turned around to me, glared at me and told me to mind my own buisness.", I finished the part, and opened my eyes. Mima had a deep frown on her face, her right hand rubbing her chin. "Could it be...", she muttered into her hand as she rose it a little further. "Could it be what?", I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"...yes yes... that is the only explanation.", muttered Mima to herself, totally ignoring me. And that annoyed me. I swear I felt how my left eyelid began to twitch. "Mima... .", I hissed lowly, doing my best not to lose my temper. "Well... I think it is part of your personality resurfacing.", began Mima, crossing her arms beneath her chest as she gained a pretty thoughtful expression.

"Which?", I asked. "Your... obsession...", she continued, relucantly. "Your obsession with tomboys."

I fell over anime-style. "Obsession with tomboys!", I shouted, annoyed. She was fooling me, wasn't she? "Yes... you always... had that little problem. Not only did you always enjoy being around tomboys... being picked on by tomboys... and interacting with tomboys... No... you had that... little perversion..." My left eyelid began to twitch again. "What perversion?", I growled. "You never admitted it, but it was pretty obvious... maybe you don't even truly won't to in your mind... but in your subconciousness..." "Mima... ..", I managed to snarl in between clenched teeths.

"Whenever a tomboy is around you, you feel the unexplainable need to tease or taunt said tomboy, going as far as falling into a kind of trance of which you only snap once the tomboy leaves or your will becomes strong enough to break free of it." Okay, this was enough! "Okay... now let's just drop the topic before I go mad here...", I muttered, and even though there was a smile on my face, it was fake. And Mima totally knew. She was giving me that "I hit a nerve?"-look, but luckily, she dropped the topic and touched onto the real reason that we had come onto this clearing in the forest of magic.

"You said you did something strange to those girls, you pervert?" "Mima..." "Sorry, couldn't help it.", chuckled the evil spirit, a sheepish grin on her face. "Anyways... In my 'trance'...", I began, but Mima quickly interupted me. "You mean your perversion." "If you go one step further, Mima..." "Sorry sorry, alright I'll stop. Go on.", sighed the spirit, rolling her eyes.

"As I was going to say... In my 'trance', I flew to that Mokou girl and touched her forehead, to which she suddenly dropped like a stone onto the ground. And a quick flashback I had, reminded me of what that ability was... Namely, negating ones ability for an hour by touching a certain point on their forehead.", I finished. "And?", asked Mima, apparently confused. "What has that to do with me...HEY WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

As she spoke, I had leaned forwards and put a finger against her forehead, at the exact same location I had touched Mokous. Only did nothing happen. Mima was still floating in midair (well, she was a ghost, but...) "Mima, your ability is the manipulation of reincarnation, as well as the manipulation of twilight, is that correct?" "Don't forget I can use magic, pervert.", she huffed, backing away from me.

"What do you think I am that you touch me like that? Besides, I told you I don't have any romantic interest in you.", complained the evil spirit, crossing her arms beneath her chest once more. Seriously, was there anything she did not turn like she wants? It was me who told her that I have no romantic interest in her, not the other way around...

"Just listen to me and stop your rants, ghost.", I huffed. "Dammit! I am just a soul, not some low-classed ghost! There is a difference! Why do people always say I am a goddamn ghost?" And there she goes again... another rant of hers. "Listen up... try something with your abilities... do some magic trick or make the sky turn orange or something.", I instructed her, crossing my arms in annoyance.

"Fine...", she murmured, but then lifted her arms and began to chant something which was totally uncomprehensible to me. Well, I wasn't skilled in magic, after all. "...Orrieres Sun!", finished Mima all of sudden. And despite my biggest hopes, four different colored orbs appeared in behind her, and began to circle around her. Letting out a loud sigh, I let myself fall onto my rump.

"Ugh... Great. And here I thought I had at least somewhat of my abilities back...", I murmured, letting myself fall onto my back. Her abilites were not negated. Turning my eyes to the right, I saw how Mima plopped down next to me, sitting down onto the green grass... well, as good as someone with a ghost tail can sit.

No further word was exchanged in between us, as I followed her gaze into the blue sky, which was almost clear of any cloud. And for a moment, a feeling overcame me... the feeling of nostalgia. This was, like it had been in the old times... Just Mima and me, enjoying existing in Gensokyo...

* * *

><p>"I think it has to do with your subconciousness.", spoke Mima after a while, making me flinch, as I had almost fallen asleep due to the peaceful feeling that lay in the air. "What do you mean?", I asked as I turned my head to the evil spirit.<p>

"You have no access to your abilities because you do not remember them... In your trance yesterday, you acted not like your mind wanted to, you acted out of your subconciousness... Your subconciousness is what wants to tease tomboys... at least that sounds plausible.

What I mean is... your mind does not remember anything about yourself... but your subconciousness holds everything about yourself and your past... and thus, it holds your abilities... My guess is... that if you could somehow reach your subconciousness... your memories would return.", explained Mima, her gaze slowly turning towards me.

"How do I do that? It is not like somebody can manipulate my subconciousness or break a border in between my mind and my subconciousness...", I sighed. Mima nodded. "I think there is someone who can do the later, the sukima... but..." "But?", I asked.

"...you would probably negate every kind of manipulation, good as well as bad, unwillingly. Thus, we have to find another way... and I think I know one." "Then tell me, Mima...", I muttered. "If there would be... I think an emotion, I don't know which but... a strong emotion or a certain strong memory could be the key to trigger your memories." I rose an eyebrow at the evil spirit.

"But what kind of memory would that be?", I asked. "Well... I think it would be one connected to the reason that you lost your memories in the first place... You know, it starts with it and ends with it? But to know what was responsible for your memory loss, you first need to remember what or who caused it... and to do so... hm...", she trailed off, thoughtful.

"Remember when you saw me? You said that you remembered me the moment that you saw my ghost tail, something you associated with me. If you would now see something that you associate to the reason to your amnesia, everything would be triggered... Or that is what I believe, at least.", explained Mima, turning her gaze back into the sky.

"That... seems plausible, you know?" I couldn't help but smile, the warm feeling of nostalgia returning. "Yeah, doesn't it?", chuckled Mima. And then, silence returned. Once again, I looked into the sky... and let the feeling of nostalgia, the warm feeling of familiarity, overcome me.

* * *

><p><em>And so ends chapter 4, and with that, the Prolouge Arc. With the upcoming chapter, chapter 5, the first real incident starts, and Chôzen is pulled into it as well. A scarlet mist lays onto Gensokyo, and blocks out the sun... but why? And where does it come from?<em>

_Anyways, about this chapter... I really liked writing the last bit, the moment with Mima. Kaiser dude mentioned that he WAS going to say that the readers need more background on Chôzen and Mima, but I don't think I will touch much onto their relationship before Chôzen had lost his memories, it isn't essential for the flow of NB. However, I wanted them to appear more like they truly know each other, and not like some strangers, and I thought it would be fitting for them to share such a moment of peace... And show how much they can annoy each other. _

_And yes... I know I said I won't let Chôzen archieve some powers all too soon, but this power was somewhat essential. And, if you read closely, Chôzen cannot walk around and negate anyones power like he wants, because he cannot use this ability at all, he does not know how to. He acted without knowing what he did... So another ability gained and yet not._

_Also, Mokou really snapped, didn't she? Beating him up like there was no tomorrow... just what he deserved after being rude to her. Anyways, I always imagined Mokou to be short-tempered and a lonewolf, but I also do imagine her as powerful and unforgiving... Yeah I know, I overdid it with her beating him up... But... were being rude and interrupting her fight with whoever she fought with (not like you guys don't already now) the only reasons as for why she did beat him up? Or is there more behind it? Well, he deserved it! Go, Mokou! Don't let him pick on you!_

* * *

><p><em>Anyways, I felt like giving a quick overview of the prolouge arc, as well as giving Chôzen a profile (which I will update whenever something new comes to it), so here it is:<em>

**Name:** Chôzen Gekido (Translation: Indifferent Wrath)

**Species:** Youkai / insei no youkai (Translation: Youkai of Negativity)

**Age:** Unknown, at least 1500 years old

**Ability:** Negation of Anything (though heavily limited at the moment due to amnesia)

**Occupation:** None

**Location**: Currently Hakurei Shrine

** Description:**

Short, spiky and raven black hair, dangerous and unsettling green-glowing eyes. Wears darkblue jeans and a black shirt with green-glowing lines and a green flame on its back. Wears black sneakers with crimson lines. Has a green flame flying next to his head. About 1,90m tall.

** Personality:**

Chôzen is a somewhat simple-minded male, or at least pretty oblivous to what is happening. Also, he has a lot of bad luck, running into trouble whenever he can. He is quickly annoyed by simple things, even though he manages to hold his annoyance back most of the time by making a snarky comment about it in the back of his head. Chôzen also is somewhat of a pervert, always after beautiful women, or at least has a nosebleed when being in physical contact with one. He never would miss a chance to start an argument with his old friend Mima, who keeps on teasing him... or arguing with him. However, he has, though he would never admit it, a thing for tomboys, and especially, even if only subsconciousnessly, enjoys teasing or taunting them. His memory loss does confuse him a lot, but he doesn't truly mourn after his lost memories... though he does also not enjoy having lost them. Also, his ability does bother him slightly, but only in his subconciousness...

**Relationships:**

Reimu Hakurei: Somewhat of a friend, lets him stay at the shrine for now

Marisa Kirisame: Somewhat of a friend

Mima Hakurei: Old friend of time before memory loss

Fujiwara no Mokou: Enemy

**Current Spellcards:**

**Negated Mirror Sign 'x reflection':**

A spellcard that allows Chôzen to reflect an attack he had negated with his palms before. The X changes for whatever he has last negated. This kind of Negation does include ONLY attacks made of energy of some kind, or certain other kinds of energy. It does NOT allow him to negate whole spellcards and copy them, as well as he can't take something like thousand bullets and throw them back, it is limited to ONE body of energy. He cannot copy an ability he has negated of another being before.

* * *

><p>And here is a short summary of the Prolouge Arc:<p>

**The Story thus far:**

After crashlanding on his face on pavement, a youkai finds himself in front of a shrine, and upon being "welcomed" by the miko, Reimu Hakurei, he notices that he has no memories about anything, neither who, or what he is. It is quickly revealed that something is wrong with him, Reimu finds sketches of him in the books of her family, but his name has vanished and has left back empty gaps. Apparently, his ability is the "Negation of Anything", but he finds himself unable to remember how to use it properly or what it included at all.

However,the memos mention a youkai that could help him refinding his past, the mysterious "Sukima no Youkai", with which he was apparently befriended. It takes him by surprise as Suika Ibuki, a small oni that is another "Guest" at Reimus shrine, does know the Sukima as well and offers to help him meet her in spring, as soon as the Sukima has stopped hibernating.

The same day, he meets Marisa Kirisame, and, in a sparring against her, rearchieves a spellcard of his. The same day, he is in for a surprise, as he "accidentaly" unseals the evil spirit Mima, which Reimu had sealed in a silver chest beneath the shrine. It turns out that Mima is indeed familiar with him, and after she could finally name him, he does as well remember some of her past with her, though it is only brief.

Deciding that this all is a bit too much for him, he decides to take a moonlight walk, only to run into yet more trouble when he runs into a fight between a girl with phoenix powers and a fancy dressed girl. He, without really wanting to, annoys them and then does interfere with their fight, which earns him a lot of trouble with the phoenix girl, Fujiwara no Mokou. His misfortune doesn't even stop after he was pretty beaten up by her, as he runs around for hours in the bamboo forest of lost, before he finally returns to the shrine to recover his strength... strength that he would soon need...

_With that finished, I hope you enjoyed reading chapter 4 and will keep on reading Negative Bullet, which now goes into the Embodiment of Scarlet Devil Arc._


	5. Chapter 5 Scarlet mist  Smell of blood

_Soooo... here we go again! Chapter 5, or rather Arc 1 - Chapter 1, introducing the Embodiment of Scarlet Devil Arc, alright! _

_This time, I've got not really to say something in before the chapter, other than, once again, thank you Kaiser Dude for the review with helpful suggestions, I keep in mind to watch out for walls of text and see what I can do to split it up better. Hope you keep on reading, Kaiser Dude!_

_But about this chapter... It's just an introduction to the Embodiment of Scarlet Devil Arc, and even though it's sinister name, there is actually nothing real bad or even horror-like going on._

_That being said, let's start the chapter, shall we? Please enjoy!_

_DISCLAIMER: I do not own Touhou, Team Shanghai Alice / ZUN does. However, Chôzen Gekido, the OC, is mine._

* * *

><p><strong>Arc 1: Embodiment of Scarlet Devil<strong>

_**Chapter 1: Scarlet Mist ~ Smell of Blood**_

We sat together in the Shrine room, Mima, Marisa, Reimu and me, all drinking our teas contently. Mimas recovery spells really did a wonder, and, I guess that resting on that clearing yesterday helped as well... Maybe it really had just been a good rest that I needed after realising I had no memories of everything, which can be quite troubling, you know? Especially when I think of the fact that at least 1500 years have been lost, completely gone!

Well, yesterday, Mima also told me a little about the person she fell in love with. Apparently some kind of strong being that could be quite unforgiving... Apparently, Mima had dared to not only infiltrate the beings lands, which she had created all by herself, but also, Mima had opposed her and actually not only once. And the way Mima talked about their fights...

Oh Mima, I remember you to be a lot of things, but I do not remember you to be that insane, suicidal and plain masochistic. But oh well. I don´t know much about what she prefers, and I prefer not to know. Even if I had once been the object of her desire. Luckily that didn´t develop into something serious. I wasn´t interested in her THAT way, though I must admit, she is kinda sexy.

"So, Reimu, there hasn´t been an incident since the one at whichs end you sealed me?", asked Mima. Reimu nodded. "But I do fear we will face one sooner than you think...", I said casually, acting like I was used to from Reimu. Everyone frowned at me. "What makes you think that?", asked Marisa. I lifted my hand and pointed outside the open door.

"Scarlet Mist isn´t usual, is it?", I said sheepishly as the others saw the scarlet mist, which covered the whole front yard of the shrine. Everyone sweatdropped, only Reimu didn´t. She pulled out her gohei and hit me on the head.

"You idiot! How long has it been there?", she shouted. I shrugged. "An hour, maybe two." I swear, my mouth was bigger than my brain. Elsewhise, I wouldn´t keep on enraging people... I was hit a second time by the gohei.

"That doesn´t look normal, Reimu. It shields off even the moonlight, da ze.", said Marisa as she stood in the door. "It doesn´t look poisonous, but I fear it is supposed to block off light. I think a youkai of the night is behind this.", commented Mima, then suddenly had a bulge on her head, that was there due to the gohei that had hit her.

"Ow...", she moaned in pain. "Great, smartass grand-grand-grand-grand-what-know-I-what-grandma of mine.", hissed Reimu. Mima, crawled up into a ball on the ground while holding her head, kept on whining as Reimu let out a pleased huff. "Little Marisa, please tell my descendant she´s being mean to me! I know why I chose to adopt you and not Reimu!", whined Mima.

I sweatdropped. "She´s Marisa´s adoptive mother?", I asked Reimu. "And her mentor.", sighed Reimu. "So that´s why she´s a pervert and is even amused if somebody is perverted towards her! I knew that her personality seemed familiar!", I concluded. Reimu sighed.

And suddenly, I had a feeling of dread. Utter dread, the apocalypse sitting in my neck. I turned, very slowly, around and came face to face with a very serious Mima. She looked rather scary at me, that insane, plain wicked smile and her glowing eyes... and what was her intention with her crescent moon staff...?

* * *

><p>"If you ever lay a finger on my little Marisa, I´m gonna make it worse than that.", growled Mima as we flew above the scarlet mist towards the direction it came from. Once again, I was really happy being a youkai, because Mima chose to beat me up as well... Geez, was this something that happened every day in Gensokyo?<p>

Anyways, though it wasn't as bad as the beating I recieved from Fujiwara no Mokou, this time, I had actually tears in my eyes as I followed Marisa, who flew on her broom, and Reimu and Mima, who were both flying on their own.

"Ow.", I cried again. "You´re one great old friend, Mima...", I whined as I closed up on her. Ever since I met her in the secret room and had my first few flashbacks, more and more informations about her returned to my mind, like some moments we shared during the time I was befriended with her, however, strangely they always involved her getting me into problems...

"Family is more important than friends.", she replied. "I hold you true to your word, my friend. If I have something like a family, I´ll let you fall into a pit of darkness just because family is more important. Scratch that. I´ll let you fall into a silver chest again. Reimu-chan, would you help me...~?", I asked nicely.

Reimu, however seemed not to be in a good mood, as she shot me and Mima a glare. "Can you two shut up? You´ve been arguing and crying ever since we left half an hour ago!" "But Reimu...~!", I whined. "He started it.", said Mima bluntly. I flinched. "No way, you old hag! You were the one who started it!", I shouted.

"You dared to have perverse thoughts of my daughter Marisa!" "I never had!" "Marisa told me about that time when you peeked under her dress just to see her panties!" "I was sealed and couldn´t move, dammit! And she was the one that stepped over me! And it weren't panties, it were bloomers!" "From what I heard, you moved perfectly fine right after that!"

"I happened to have used my ability just a moment later!" "You just didn´t move so you have an excuse to see her panties, you sorry excuse of a man!" "Mima, what the crap? Why am I now a sorry excuse of a man!" "Because you promise girls something you will never hold onto! You even promised me to become my boyfriend!"

Seriously, I felt my eyelid twitching again. "I did not.", I growled in between clenched teeth. "Well, maybe not, but you made me fall for you! You manipulated me to!" "My power is not the manipulation of foolishness, you stupid ghost! And why should I manipulate you to fall for me? I am not even interested in you in that way!"

"Oh yes you are! You fooled me into believing that you loved me! You kept on flirting with me!" "I did not! I was never interested in you that way...officially..." "What was that last part? I didn´t hear ya!" "Nothing, you old hag!" "You´re probably older than me!" "I´m male, I can´t be a hag!" "You...!"

Next second, both I and Mima had an talisman between our eyes, went stiff, and fell to the ground like stones. "I can´t believe they are arguing about such things...! Arguing about panties...", Reimu snarled as she shuddered.

"Well...What did you expect?", smirked Marisa, obviously amused. "Chôzen is male and Miss Mima is a pervert. It was bound to happen with those two in the same existence!" Reimu groaned. "Let´s collect them and keep on moving.", sighed Reimu.

**"Is that so~?"**

* * *

><p><em>Oooooh, ominous ending... I think all touhou fans know who is going to appear, next chapter, right?<em>

_Anyways, this chapter isn't all too big... it is rather to introduce the first arc instead of doing real story progress... And well, Chôzen and Mima argue yet again. And Reimu is annoyed again. And guess who's going to appear next chapter! Awwwwww, it's the cute youkai of darkness... why must she be so cute and yet so dangerous? Anyways, she kicks ass the way she is, so prepare for a dosis of "Eh?So nanoka?"!_

_Next chapter's going to be longer, I promise._

_Sooooo... Hope you're alright, be careful and maybe review? Reviews always can help me improve, which can make my story better and more pleasant for you to read. But it's up to you if you review or not! Hope you like Negative Bullet so far, though! _

_And I am sad to tell you that I will only post one chapter per day from now on, aside from weekends. School's starting tomorrow and I have to get up damn early and do not return until the late afternoon... meh. I'll do my best and see what I can do!_

_With that being said, until tomorrow evening for the next chapter and I hope you keep on reading!_


	6. Chapter 6 Darkness

_As promised, here is chapter 6 / Arc 1 - Chapter 2, even a little earlier than thought, as school has been cut short on the first day. This chapter starts the plot for real... and introduces our cute little, hungry youkai of deepest darkness! _

_And, to top it, this chapter is actually one of the most important in the early Negative Bullet, and what happens in it has a major influence on the later story. Why? You will see..._

_Kaiser Dude, I feel like I should constantly thank you, and you know what? I do ;-D! Your suggestions so far were really helpful, the last one does indeed sound pretty reasonable and incredibly helpful, as I sometimes totally lose track of what I write. And I promise to you, I will only make use of cliffhangers if really necessary... but I found it interesting to make Rumia appear this way (though she did make cameos before). I felt like making her interrupt the conversation and make the others aware of her presence, yet she does not act until the next chapter... _

_Like I said, I promise, it will be the only real... nah maybe, there will be one or two more which are not completely necessary, but not like every chapter ends with its ends completely left loose... So please bear with me and my little obsession to make a cliffhanger now and then... but I promise, it will only happen once or twice in the story and I won't let you sit there without the following chapter for too long._

_Also, I thought about Kaiser Dudes suggestion to hear some music to make myself feel the situation better... and thought about suggesting a music for each battle or specific scenes from now on. That has been done before, I know, but I think it can also make the reader feel the situation better... But you will see what I mean once you read this chapter... But feel free to decide if you want to listen to my suggested music or not._

_That being said, let's start the chapter, shall we?_

_DISCLAIMER: I do not own Touhou, Team Shanghai Alice / ZUN does. I, however, own Chôzen Gekido, my OC._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 2: Darkness unsealed ~ The released angel of death<strong>_

Both Reimu and Marisa turned to the blob of darkness, from which the voice came. Suddenly, the dark blob vanished, revealing a little blonde girl in a black vest with a white shirt beneath, her arms extended to each side and a red ribbon in her hair.

Seeing the new girl with Reimu and Marisa, I quickly negated the talisman on my forehead and jumped off the ground. "Who the hell are you?", I asked the cute little girl as I neared her. "Is that so~? It´s the evil guy that steals my quotes!", exclaimed the girl as she looked at me. I rose an eyebrow. "Oh. So it was you."

At that, the little girl started glaring at me. "Stop being rude and tell me who you are!" I sweatdropped. "I am Chôzen Gekido.", I replied. "Is that so~?", she asked, causing me to sweatdrop yet again. "I am Rumia, Youkai of Darkness!", she exclaimed with pride, yet still stayed in that pose that was apparently called "The saint was crucified"... though I don't really know why I know how it is called.

"You were copying me, you shall be punished!", exclaimed Rumia as she charged at me. I turned to Reimu and Marisa. "I´ll do this. Just make sure Mima is ready to fly again by the time I´m done with that lil' girl. Mima hit her head on a stone." Reimu sweatdropped and Marisa sent her an angry glare.

_~ Todays Battle is brought you by: Shadow Sirens Battle theme (Paper Mario 2) ~_

I avoided a red bullet that was sent right towards my head, then grinned at the girl. "So you´re just attacking me because I used your quote once?", I asked. "No, I´m also hungry. And those two humans that are with you look delicious.", replied Rumia and shot some globe bullets, which I simply grazed. She would be easy... "You need a large mouth to actually eat them, little girl.", I taunted. "Pah!", shouted Rumia and, to my surprise, tackled me. She hit me in the stomach with her head, actually sending me backwards into a tree.

"Look who´s talking, big mouth!", laughed Rumia. I growled in pain as I picked myself out of the tree. "Damn you, little girl. You have a pretty thick head!", I hissed and lunged at her, but she just avoided and covered us in darkness.

"Damn. I can´t see a thing.", I cursed as I looked around, only seeing blackness. That rose the difficulty a little... Maybe Rumia wasn't exactly a small fish... "Above you!", echoed all of sudden the little youkais voice through the darkness.

I flinched and looked upwards, but next second, I felt teeth bore into my left leg and let out a scream of pain. When I looked down, I actually found Rumia staring up at me with her red eyes while she nibbled on my left leg. And her saliva was dripping down my leg... eww... With a kick in midair, I shook her off.

"My... you´re quite tasty for a youkai.", chuckled Rumia and once again vanished inside the darkness around me. "What the hell is wrong with her... Just a minute ago, I thought she was some childish or at least retarded youkai and now, she bites half my leg off?", I shouted in anger, anger directed at myself for underestimating her, as I saw some blood running down my leg along with Rumias saliva.

"In front of you!", echoed the small youkais voice again, but this time, I twirled around to catch her. Only to be fooled again instead, as a red laser hit me right into the chest. I screamed in pain once more, but managed to growl a simple, single word. "Ne...gation!"

The beam was suddenly absorbed, strangely by my chest instead of my right palm. And one thing was also different to last time, namely the burning pain that I felt in the center of my chest, a quite unbearable pain, if I may say so! And when I looked down, I saw why... My chest had a friggin hole in it!

"You´re weak, you big bully!", snickered Rumias voice from above. I snarled and laid a hand onto the hole. It wasn't enourmously huge or something, but there was actually a damn hole in my chest! What the hell? When I looked up, I saw Rumia hanging upside down in midair, the look of a madman on her face. It looked scary... But that was what I had waited for.

"Hey...Rumia..." Oh shit, now I already cough up blood...! "What?", asked Rumia. "Boo.", I smirked and lifted my left hand. "Negated Mirror Sign 'Crimson Laser Reflection'!", I whispered. And damn, I hit dead-on! The laser that Rumia had thrown at me left the hole in my chest and struck Rumia right into the face, sending her backwards into her own darkness, right before it vanished.

Now, I saw Mima (apparently recovered), Reimu and Marisa not all to far from me, apparently confused about the darkness and how it vanished. The hole in my chest had also mysteriously vanished. Mima seemed to notice I was searching for something like a wound. "Maybe it is time to tell you more of your negation powers!", she exclaimed and hovered over to me.

"When you get hit by an attack and do not deflect it in any way, you´ll get hurt. If you negate it before the energy that you want to negate vanishes, and leaves you with the wound that it had inflicted, you can absorb the attack into the wound. As long as you carry the energy that has hurt you inside yourself, the wound will remain. Once you unleash it, the wound will heal."

"Then why does it still hurt like hell?", I asked, my eyes darting around frantically in search for the little youkai. "Because only the wound heals, I did not say that you recover!", huffed Mima. "And how come you know of my negation power and how it works?"

"We found that out centuries ago during our sparrings. Anyways, you shouldn´t get cocky, wounds from attacks that you didn´t absorb will stay even if you unleash energy! And you do not recover from them, they just heal, that's all! So taking too many hits and absorbing them exhausts you nontheless!"

I nodded at Mima, dismissing her. "Good to know. For a sec, I thought my last hour came."

Mima sighed. "Yeah. Your face told me that. But please be careful. Wounds from attacks that you still carry inside will remain and act as if they were a real wound. They´ll hurt you as long as you carry them. For example, a hole will act as such as long as you carry the attack that inflicted it inside, and if you carry around energy, even if it didn't hurt you, inside you for a long time, they exhaust you as well."

I nodded. The blood I coughed up was proof enough that a wound of a attack I negated did really act as such as long as I carry the attack inside... "Is that so~? You reflected my own energy against me.", both I and Mima flinched, before we turned around and saw Rumia flying right behind us, barely hurten.

"The hell! How strong is she? I thought she is merely some weak youkai!", I exclaimed. The little youkai of darkness began to snicker. "I'm hungry... I haven't eaten in two days!", she chuckled in a somewhat insane manner... I mean, someone who was close to starving certainly shouldn't chuckle, should he?

"Mima, I think I need a red hering. You think you can give me that?", I asked, turning my eyes for a second to my old friend. "Is that so~? That sounds delicious, can I have a bite too?", began Rumia all of sudden, causing me to sweatdrop. If she only knew that a red hering wasn't food... [1]

But when I turned to the little youkai, I found her, much to my surprise, grinning in an insane manner... way too insane for someone who had just asked for something to eat... "Hey, you there, quote-thief... Did you know that I am a red hering, too?"

For a second, I didn't quite understand, but then my eyes went wide in realisation, right before I turned around. But it was already too late. This time, I had absolutely no chance to absorb the incoming bullets and they sent me flying through the air, past Rumia. "Damn, she´s sneaky!", I shouted as I regained balance.

Mima just grinned widely at that, then flew to Rumia. As she hovered next to her, she patted the little youkai on the head. "You´re just an idiot, Chô! Admit it!", exclaimed Mima. "She is much smarter than you... Maybe we should make her search for the cause of the mist? I bet she will do her best if we reward her with some meat once she was successful!", snickered the evil spirit. So she was back to annoying me on purpose, was she? I don't need to mention the huge face-fault I had, do I?

But that was when Mima apparently noticed something on Rumia, as she rose an eyebrow at the smaller youkai. "Hey, little one, your ribbon has an ugly knot. Let aunt Mima fix it." And Mima reached for the talisman in Rumias hair, and pulled on it. And the hell broke loose.

_~ Music Change: (one time) Ijou Jitai Hassei! ~_

The sudden flash of black light was enormous and the last thing I heard of Mima was how she screamed in fear and flung through the air right past me, then a loud noise as if she had impacted into something.

"What happened?", shouted Reimu from somewhere to my left. "I think Miss Mima was being useless again and did something wrong, da ze! You know, like pissing Yuuka off!", shouted Marisa. "Your mistress is brainless!", I heard Reimu scream in anger.

I had my arm lifted to shield myself from the black light which seemingly found no end, but to make it worse, it was energy. Pure energy. Something worse was happening. "Absorb...the energy, Chô... Try to... reach your subconciousness..." I flinched when I heard Mimas voice, and when I turned around, I saw her crushed into a solid wall near me. It was clear what she wanted from me, though.

Luckily, this kind of Negation, the negation of energy, was at least somewhat to my command. Though it had only shown up on random til yet, it was the kind of negation I could use when I really needed to... Maybe it wasn't exactly locked in my subconciousness? Or just in one of the easily reachable levels? I seriously don't know... but I can at least try!

"Negation!", I exclaimed. When nothing happened, I let out a sigh and lowered my head with a hiss. And that was exactly the second that I felt power flow into my hand from in front of me. Looking up, I found that my palm had indeed begun to absorb the black light! My palm began to absorb what was left of the light, before it eventually began to die down...

But the pure power of darkness that I had just absorbed, how dense it was...! What the hell was going on? It made me feel tired and full... yet so powerful! It made me feel so energized, ready to burst apart or at least jump into a fight! Hell, I felt like I could move a mountain or defeat an army, just on my own!

I never noticed how my right iris began to turn crimson slowly...

_**"I... I really... I really want to fight! Maybe I beat Reimu? Or knock Marisa out! Or even better... how about... I fulfill Mimas need for revenge and destroy Gensokyo? I could... I could create a new land... make it mine... and then I... then I rule! Mima and I, on top of the food chain, the creators of a new Gensokyo! I could make Gensokyo... become mine... I could make every species suffer... their faces, warped in pain... that sounds... just the plain idea of their warped faces... of all the pain... sounds so... pleasant...**_

_**But why just Gensokyo? I could... make it all mine... could... destroy it all until nothing is left... I am... the most powerful with...!" **"NO! STOP IT!"_ A flash of green through the crimson, forcing the crimson out of my iris, turning it back into its normal, unsettling green color. I grabbed my own head and began to shake it. _"These aren't my thoughts! They cannot be! But if they aren't mine..."_ I looked down at my right palm.

_"They came when I absorbed the darkness... Could it be... could they belong to... Rumia? Such a cute little youkai having such dark thoughts? Impossible...!"_ I closed my palm to a fist, clenched it hard one time, and shook those ridiculous thoughts off. It could not be Rumias thought, it had to be mine... Maybe... from before my memory loss? Or maybe Rumias after all? By the way... what about her? I looked up, and found that the light was beginning to die down completely.

Finally, as the light was gone, I found destruction in front of me. What had been a beautiful flower field just beneath us had been destroyed, ripped apart by the force,whatever it had been. When I raised my eyes up to where Rumia should be, my mouth fell open and I gasped. "What the... who´s the cutie?", I smiled with glee.

In front of me flew a dark blonde, grown-up woman of incredible beauty in a black and crimson dress. She had bare feet, but that didn´t seem to bother her. Her nails were all painted pitch black, her skin was a beautiful shade, yes, almost pale. And her lips were a beautiful red, as were her eyes. Her blonde hair was long, reached down to her slender waist. And she had detached wings made of some kind of scarlet energy with a wide wingspan behind her back.

I continued to smile in glee as I flew over to her. "Hey cutie! Do you have anything to do tonight?", I chuckled. "What about the scarlet mist!", shouted Marisa with anger from somewhere to my right. "Screw the mist, I have no memories of ever being screwed.", I grinned.

"I´m... free." I flinched and looked at the beautiful woman in front of me. She was looking down at her hands, her eyes wide and her expression of disbelief. In her hands lay something that looked like the remains of a red paper being ripped apart. "I´m... back to my... old form...", she whispered. I sweatdropped, then turned to Marisa.

"Screw being laid, what was that about the mist?", I asked. No way I was gonna go out with that insane woman. Geez, why are the beautiful ones always crazy? Mima was that way, this woman was that way... even Reimu! ...not that she was hot or something, but her armpits were sexy... Suddenly, I found myself hugged by the beautiful woman. "Chôzen, oh thank you!" I sweatdropped. She knew my name?

"Thanks to you, I´m back to my old self!" I sweatdropped harder. "I know you?", I asked. She frowned at me in confusion, then seemed to realize. "Oh. Maybe I should introduce myself properly!", she exclaimed and backed off, then bowed in midair. "My name is Rumia Shisô, and I am an angel of death." I flinched. "Wait a second, Rumia?", I screamed as I backed off, just before she hugged me again, this time, stronger.

Okay, what was it with sexy girls hugging me like a teddy? "I have been sealed into a childish form for at least 600 years, but finally, I am me again!" I looked over her shoulder and saw Marisa snickering and a facepalming Reimu. "Who sealed you?", I sighed.

"It was someone called the Insei no Youkai. Stupid idiot negated my power, and then he held me in place while a youkai flying on a violet gap created a boundary that should devide me from my power... It had the shape of a red ribbon... and it was a miko that tied it to my hair and infused it with holy powers so that I couldn't touch it or I would burn my hands...", she trailed off.

I guess I don´t have to mention how uneasy I felt? Rumia was holding me in a strong grip... and I am the Insei no Youkai! "Come to think of it, you kinda look like the Insei no Youkai and the shrine maiden kinda looks like that miko..." I flinched. "W-well, Rumia... Reimu over there has nothing to do with that, but I...", I gulped, "... I fear I am the Insei no Youkai." Nothing happened. Silence. Reimu stood quiet, Marisa had stopped to snicker. And Rumia was still holding me.

**"...Is that so~?" **

I flinched and let out a cry. "Rumia, before you do anything, I do have no memory of anything that happened before three nights ago! I found myself hitting the pavement right in front of Reimus shrine! I don´t know why the hell I helped sealing you centuries ago, heck, I didn´t even know my name until yesterday!", I shouted. Nothing happened.

**"...is that so~?" **

I flinched yet again. That quote would chase me the rest of my life. Slowly, Rumia withdrew her face from my shoulder and looked directly at me, maybe two centimeter dividing us. She had an evil smirk on her face. "Well...", she whispered and her hot breath hit my face. "...I guess I can let it slip, as you freed me and treated me so nicely~!" I knew something was still not right.

**"...under one condition!"**

I flinched. I knew it. And damn it, she had me in her hand... quite literally! No way I could back off without her attacking! Before I knew, she leaned in and... gave me a small peck on the lips. "Now I let it slip!" I gasped, bright red in the face. A real beauty had just kissed me... Damn, now I can die happy! Rumia smirked at her work, then waved and flew off into heaven.

"See you around, Chô!", she exclaimed, before she vanished. I just hovered there, unable to think correctly. My thoughts ended up distorted and never really had a point. My mind was blank. "Heh. Popular with the ladies, Chôzen? First Miss Mima, now that youkai of darkness?", snickered Marisa as she playfully poked me with her ellbow.

"Geez.", sighed Reimu. "Let´s collect your mistress from outta that wall and let´s continue our way!", she exclaimed as she flew over to where Mima was.

...I never noticed that I actually had forgotten something very important...

* * *

><p>A while later, a certain umbrella-carrying youkai reached the place of utter destruction, the flowers turned into nothing more than dust. Dark energy was still in the air, it's power just like that of an exalted youkai like herself. She clenched her fist. Someone was going to pay!<p>

* * *

><p><em>And with that, this chapter ends as well.<em>

[1] A "red hering" actually isn't a fish. It means "distraction". I myself didn't know that until I read "And then there were none" by Agatha Christie a few weeks ago... xD

_Why "Shadow Sirens Theme", you may ask? Well, I associate both Rumia and the Shadow sirens with shadows and darkness. Also, the shadow sirens theme sounds a lil' funny, and I never found myself able to take them completely serious, _**(SPOILER ALERT FOR PAPER MARIO 2!)**_ even less after Dooplis/Rumpel joined them._** (SPOILER OVER)**_ And Rumia is usually depicted as no real threat, rather as a running gag. However, she usually is taken seriously in fanworks when she is unleashed, meaning Ex-Rumia. And to be honest, I wanted Rumia to appear more than just once... but not as some running gag!_

_And about "Ijou Jitai Hassei!"... I think it sounds pretty malicious and when I hear it, I always imagine a lot of despair, especially towards the end. So why not using it during a moment in which something obviously bad happens? Not that Rumias transformation was bad in the end, but seriously, how would you have felt about it when there is suddenly BLACK light (as strange as that may sound) that actually can blind, and a friend of yours was flung through the air by it? At the moment that it happens, you surely would not think "Oh, I cannot await to see the cute gal once the light is over!"... And when the light died down and she emerges, saying she is an angel of death... Well, my first thought would've been: "Oh shit, I'm done for."_

_But seriously, why don't people take Rumia seriously? Even if she has no ex-form and is a little cute girl... Dammit, she eats humans and is a glutton, that alone would make me fear her! And even though she is pretty weak, cannot see in her own darkness in canon and people expect a super-strong enemy when they hear that it's ability is the manipulation of darkness... why can't they take Rumia seriously? Ah well, I don't want to start a rant now... It just... bothers me a little._

_Well, Chôzen wasn't taking the battle against her serious as well... at first! But now you see what I mean when I said that Chôzen is not some god, indeed, he is barely strong enough to keep up with Rumia, a stage 1 boss. Taking on far stronger enemies on his own is no option at the moment, if he does not train or become stronger... which he won't all too soon. Also, in this chapter, a disadvantage for his currently only true skill has been introduced... being constantly hurten if he negates the attack too late, and becoming exhausted if he keeps energy inside himself._

_So... how do you like Chôzens short moment of insanity? But why did he have it? Does it really have to do with his past? Or was it the darkness he negated? Is it connected to his memory loss? We'll see..._

_Writing this chapter was actually really fun, but when I read it again before I posted it, I realised I had to change a lot of points because they just seemed unfitting. Nothing major though, mainly just my choice of words that did not make the reader understand it like I wanted to. It was still fun to write, even with the slight changes._

_Damn... now I somehow would really wish ZUN would bring Rumia back as well and make her a little stronger, like a stage 3 boss or so... she needs respect too, after all!_

_But let's not stay in our dreams all too much... Anyways, what could've Chôzen actually forgot that was so very important? Well, I'm not telling, so you have to keep on reading if you want to know!_

_That being said, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and continue reading Negative Bullet! Thanks to those who have read it so far! I don't know if there will be another chapter uploaded later on today... I have nothing really to do today, so I might finish the next one... But we'll see, I don't want to make something half-assed which I later will have to correct... Like Kaiser Dude suggested, I'm doing things at my pace... which I already did the last few days. But like I said, we'll see about the next chapter._

_..._


	7. Chapter 7 Lady of Ice

_And here we go, next chapter!_

_After enjoying the previous chapter so much, I quickly started working this over, but sadly, didn't finish it in time to upload it yesterday... And as school has been long and exhausting, it took me a while to actually relax and return to finishing this chapter... But no worries, I'm fine, had just a little stress with something regarding school..._

_Anyways, enough of me and my problems! This chapter wasn't as much fun to write as the former one, and I am not exactly pleased with how it turned out but... well, I think I'll never be. I just don't know, I think it doesn't have to do with the actual quality of the chapter, but rather with the characters appearing... meh. I don't hate them but... I don't think I will ever be able to depict them correctly... There's just so much about one of them, so many different great depictions I've seen of it... that I feel like mine is bad. But like I said, I think I would never be pleased with it, and before I start changing this like every five minutes and totally mess the different ways I depicted it up, I upload the one I like the most._

_That is pretty much everything I like to say about this chapter._

_Well, let's start the chapter, shall we?_

_DISCLAIMER: I do not own Touhou, Team Shanghai Alice / ZUN does. Chôzen Gekido is mine, however._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 3: Lady of ice<strong>_

"Damn, it´s cold!", I exclaimed. "He´s right... It´s getting colder.", said Mima while browsing through the magic book she had taken with her onto the journey, trying to find a spell to heal her blue eye and her broken ribs... Later one was interesting, considering that she is a ghost... But thinking over it, she may be an astral being, but she has a physical body... And why am I even thinking about it? This is Mima, she never made much sense... But that aside, it is more important as for why is it so damn cold?

Speaking of cold... as I felt it... I felt familiarity. The cold that enveloped me ever so softly, the same cold air that softly stroke over the exposed skin of my face, the cold that laid its arms around me... It felt like being hugged by a friend I had long not seen, a long lost child back in my mothers arms. Cold... as I breathed the cold air in, I could almost feel it laying its arms around my heart in a hug, a hug between two friends that had long not seen each other... Why... made the cold feel me like that...? Where did it even come from?

"I think it has something to do with that big fairy over there!", exclaimed Marisa as if she had just read my mind, pulling me out of my thoughts, and as I followed her gaze, I realised that she pointed at a small fairy with insect-like wings and a green dress. "Stay away from lady Cirnos island!", shouted the fairy, making us all frown.

"Lady Cirno?", I asked as I came to an halt in front of the fairy, who immeadiatly blushed and went quieter. She´s a shy one, huh? "Yes, the great, mighty lady Cirno of the lake! Don´t you dare to come any closer to her!" I smirked at Reimu and Marisa. "I think we found the guilty one. Seems that a mean lady decided to unleash some mist!", I snickered, then grabbed the fairy in front of me by her left wing.

"Take us to your lady!", I commanded with a big grin on my face. "No!", she squealed and tried to free herself. "Let me go! I will never betray my lady!", she shouted. "Daiyousei, what´s the ruckus about!", shouted a loud voice and I looked up, straight into the mist in front of us. "Lady Cirno!", squealed the fairy in my hands, before she bit into my index finger and flew away into the mist after I released her with a yelp of pain. "Great job, Chô!", smirked Mima and patted me on the back.

"No, lady Cirno, please stay back and let me handle this!" We all looked at the spot in the mist where the fairy had vanished. And suddenly, she appeared again. "No, milady!", she shouted. I waited for the big master mind to arrive, to show me the beauty she got... Uh, I mean power. But instead of a mighty lady, tall, slender, beau... I mean busy with all her work... appeared another fairy, a little taller than the other one. I guess I wasn´t the only one to sweatdrop.

The fairy that appeared was half my height, with ice-blue hair and six icicle-shaped wings on her back. Her eyes were blue as well. The blue eyes she mustered us with. "Daiyousei... who are these people and why are they infiltrating mey lake?" I sweatdropped again at the mispronounced word. "Uh...", I began, but the fairy called Daiyousei interupted. "They´re intruders, milady!" I sighed.

"Well, is that true? You came all the long way, just to challenge mi, the great cirno, the strongest being that has and will ever exist, to a fight?" And of course, I opened my big mouth again. Seriously, wasn´t the problem with that phoenix girl named Mokou or Rumia enough? "If your fighting skills are as great as your grammar, we will seriously have problems not to fall unconciousness from laughing.", I huffed.

That did the trick. Seriously. Daiyousei shrieked, while Mima and Marisa began snickering behind me, Reimu shook her head in annoyance and Cirno went bright red in anger. "Eye can spell very good! Eye am the strongest and a genius! Eye am better than you in int...intella...intello..." "I think the word you´re searching for is intelligence, milady.", whispered Daiyousei loud enough for us all to hear. "Yeah, whatever she said!", exclaimed Cirno.

I facepalmed. Behind me, Mima and Marisa were already leaning onto each other in laughter and Reimu had gone... well, where was Reimu? Probably gone elsewhere to sleep, stupid lazy miko. *Sigh* Very well, here goes nothing...

_~ Todays Battle is brought you by: Let's have fun! (Gotcha Force) ~_

"Well, now ya gotta fight mi!", exclaimed Cirno and charged at me, a spellcard in her hand. "Freeze Sign 'Perfect Freeze'!" I sweatdropped as she lifted the card, it glowed, but nothing happened. That means, until I felt my feet becoming numb. Looking down, I found them encealed in ice. "The f...!", I stopped myself. Fuck wasn´t a good word to say around a fairy... I don't feel like spelling and explaining it's meaning...

"Pah! Daiyousei, do you see that stupid idiot? He can´t even say the F word!", laughed Cirno, causing me to sweatdrop. "No way, she actually knows it...?", I muttered to myself.

"We´ll be going, Reimu already left towards the direction the mist comes from. Do you think you manage this alone?", asked Mima as she laid a hand onto my shoulder. "Uh... sure. One thing, however..." Mima frowned at me. I pointed to my feet. "What about that!", I shouted at her as the ice slowly crept up my legs. As I still didn´t know how to negate things besides abilities or energy, other things were quite a problem...

"Oh. Wait." Mima extended her hands towards Cirno and Daiyousei, threw two fireballs that the fairies had to avoid. In meantime, Mima extended one of her hands towards my lower legs, and a small fire appeared from her hand, thawing my legs out.

Then, I turned to Mima. "Thanks. Leave the rest to me." She nodded. "I fear your powers aren´t back to their full level yet. Elsewhise you would´ve managed to beat Rumia and those fairies over there quite easy." I sighed.

"Yeah. Already guessed something was wrong. For example, I can´t really control on what or when to negate energy or an ability, latter one only by touching somebodies forehead... It's more like it happens randomly..." Mima nodded. "You do quite fine. Well, good luck!" She then flew towards Marisa, and they raced past Cirno. "Come back to mi! Our fight wasn´t finished!" I snickered. "You´re right! Our fight isn´t over Cirno!" Cirno turned around towards me.

"Fine.", she grinned. And we charged at each other again. "Hail Sign 'Hail'!" I sweatdropped. What a simple name... The hail fell from heaven and I didn't even need to look a second time to know that the hail was in reality white bullets. Easy dodging, large gaps. "Ya´re mean!", shouted Cirno loudly. I snickered at Cirno. Which seriously pissed her off.

The strongest fairy reached back with her right hand, and to my very surprise, a large sword of ice was created in her hand. And it was too late for me to dodge. The sword hit me over the head and send me tumbling towards the ground below, but I managed to get a hold onto gravity and balance, and caught myself on the snow-covered branch of a tree on the island that had been below us.

Apparently, this is Cirnos island, her territory... I´m better leave this island quickly, it gives me a disadvantage... Cirno is, after all, smaller and quicker, and the snow is probably even to her command. Using the branch I was on as springboard, I catapultated myself into the air and returned to the fight.

"Alright, Cirno.", I snickered, then began to spawn bullets on my own... no real pattern though, I don't know how to summon so many that they can actually create a pattern. So I was not really surprised when the fairy dodged with realative ease. Geez, she sure is pesky, even for a fairy. Most of them at least don´t avoid my bullets... "Eye ain´t stupid!", laughed Cirno, swinging her ice sword recklessly.

...That means, until it slipped out of her hands and hit the poor other fairy in the face. Cirno sweatdropped. "How dare you to throw mi weapon at mey friend!", shouted Cirno quickly, causing me to sweatdrop. Especially as the other greater fairy just sighed and continued to smile. Either all fairies are completely stupid, or that greater fairy is just used to being around Cirno. Anyways, Cirno is smarter than I gave her credit for, blaming me for throwing her weapon... Nice save there, Cirno!

Shortly distracted by being in thoughts, I didn't notice quickly enough how Cirno stormed at me, and only the sudden pain from her headbutt into my stomach caused me to realise I was still in battle, and to double over. _"Gah! Not another headbutt into my stomach...!" _"Ph. And people call mi stupid!", laughed Cirno. Forcing out a growl, I looked up.

Cirno waved her hands, gesturing me to come at her... oh and I would! I jumped backwards in midair, then rushed forwards, readying my fist to punch the fairy. Cirno, however, sidestepped, and I flew past her. But I made a loop, turned around, and rushed at her again, readying myself to kick her. Again, she sidestepped, only was my kick a feint.

With a quick move to the right, into the direction Cirno had evaded, I flew right in front of her and readied yet another punch... but on instinct, I touched her forehead instead. "Negation!" And she dropped down onto the island beneath us. _"And there I go again... Geez, will I ever be able to control it?"_

"W-What?", shouted Daiyousei. "Don´t worry, she'll be alright. I just negated her ability for an hour. Tell her that." Then, I turned towards the direction Marisa and Mima had vanished in... Far away, I could already make out a large, block-like building against the mist... so that was probably the source of the mist...

"Ya meanie over there! From now on, Eye will train to become stronger, and then we fight again! Eye will defeat you!" I sweatdropped and looked down to see Cirno standing on a tree just beneath me. I just waved to her, to which she suddenly gained a huge grin and waved as well. Fairies are indeed stupid, aren't they...?

I turned away from Cirno, facepalmed twice, then rushed away, following Marisa and Mima. In the distance, I still could see that building, located on a larger island than that of Cirno.

* * *

><p><em>And so, our favorite (9) had some screentime as well!<em>

_Why the battle was so short and not really challenging, you may ask? Meh... I didn't feel like making a Cirno battle all too hard... Also, I don't want Cirno to become something like a repetive enemy... And I only made her swear revenge in case I want to use her again... Well, she probably will appear again, or more likely, she will definetly appear again... but like I said, no major enemy and not like I make her appear all few chapters. Don't get me wrong, I do like Cirno, and enjoy the way other authors write her, but Cirno does not have a major role in Negative Bullet, she does not appear in Chôzens past and is not necessary for the flow of the story. _

_As for the music I chose... Well, like I said, Cirno isn't a major enemy and not incredibly strong, and a funny theme does always fit her better than a totally serious one. After all, she is Cirno~! Anyways, "Let's have fun!" is from the GC game "Gotcha Force", a quite overlooked game, if I may say so. It is incredibly fun to play, and this nice and upbeat tune is usually featured in regular battles. It isn't dark and gloomy, and also does not sound serious... just like a little fight for fun. Though I'm not really happy with my choice of music... But I couldn't find something else! I have over 16 GB of music on my computer, most of it videogame music, and I friggin' can't find a truly fitting music for this battle! It's like I play way too serious or dark games! I cannot believe that I was disappointed by my music collection for the very first time! Well, feel free to play another music that you think fits better, or maybe even don't play music at all and read this, I let the choice be yours, my friend!_

_Also... what else is there to say? Chôzen is overcome by a feeling of familiarity... when being in the cold? _

_And... well yes, Daiyousei said "Lady Cirno". I wanted her to sound more like she admires Cirno without going too deep into her character, as she is a minor character in NB which probably won't even really appear again... Maybe when Cirno re-appears, or I mention her somewhere but... _

_Yeah, I know that I'm not paying her enough respect and even let her be hit by a sword into the face, but... What's there to say? I do not hate her or something, but I find it hard to give her a character, because I lack so many informations about her. In canon, she even had no real name, "Daiyousei" (lit. Greater Fairy), was given to her by the fans and not by ZUN... And she had so little screentime that I don't really know anything about her. Only thing I know is, that she is sometimes written by fans to admire Cirno or even is in love with her, other times she is a prankster like the three mischievous fairies... So please excuse my lack of giving her an actual personality. _

_But that aside, I hope you enjoyed the chapter nontheless. Another chapter (it's almost done but needs to be worked over a little) is going to follow soon, if not today, then tomorrow after I'm home from my job..._

_That being said, I also hope you'll continue reading Negative Bullet... See ya!_

_..._


	8. Chapter 8 First Doubts

_Welcome back to Negative Bullet!_

_After the last chapter turned out to be quite a failure (or at least I think it is a failure... I don't really like it...) I sat down and worked over the next chapter, putting more effort into it than into the last one, especially since this one actually is important for the story again... _

_As the title may suggest, we're gonna hear something of Chôzens past again, another connection will be found in the most unlikely spot. The mystery about him deepens, my dear readers... And yet we're still scratching on the surface of the truth behind him._

_Anyways, I hope you did enjoy Negative Bullet so far, and enjoy this chapter as well!_

_That being said, let's start the chapter, shall we?_

_DISCLAIMER: I do not own Touhou, it belongs to Team Shanghai Alice / ZUN. Chôzen Gekido is mine, however._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 4: The first doubts on the past<strong>_

Soon, I had catched up to the girls. They stood in front of a large gate that belonged to a western-styled mansion, talking with some redhaired, in chinese clothes dressed martial arts chick. Damn. Another hot woman... I mean, who could deny such a beautiful lady?

Anyways, I landed behind them, and they all turned to me. "What´s going on?", I asked. Reimu just pointed to the mansion. When I looked there, I flinched. The front doors were open. And the scarlet fog came from there. "We found it.", I smiled in both excitement and glee. Then I turned back to them. "Why aren´t we inside?", I asked. They all pointed at the redhaired woman. "I can´t let you through. My mistress does not like visito..." She stopped as she saw me. Suddenly, her hard expression changed into a confused frown for just a second, then it turned into a warm smile, her anger becoming happiness.

"Oh hey, you´re back! Has Patchouli invited you?", asked the guard in glee. I rose an eyebrow at her, which she luckily didn't seem to notice. She knew me...? Uh... well, might as well play along, if it's for our advantage...

"Sure. Patchy invited me.", I chuckled. But in reality, I don't even know why I said Patchy, save for who this 'Patchouli' person was. "It has been a while. How quick some centuries are over...", smiled the gatekeeper, a soft sigh escaping her as she closed her eyes. "True, isn´t it, Meiling?" I flinched at my own words. Who was Meiling?

"Aw. How cute. You even remember my name, though it has been a few centuries!", smiled the gatekeeper. I did remember her name? "And here I thought you didn't even knew it... anyways... you seem a lot more happy today... Usually, you would just be silent and walk past me as soon as the gate opens... Has something delightful happened?" _"Uh... I lost my memories? Does that count?"_ "A few things. Sorry if I had let it seem like I was ignorant or something...", I chuckled uneasily. _"Great, now I am even excusing my original personality... Whatever it was like."_

Also, I do not have to mention that the others were looking strangely at me, do I? "I´ll let you through. Lady Patchouli hasn´t told me that you come, but she surely has just forgotten to tell me. I see her barely, after all.", smiled the gatekeeper I remembered to be named Meiling... but that was pretty much the only thing I remember about her... Wait... wasn't she a chinese youkai or something...?

As she turned to the gate, Meiling suddenly froze and turned back towards us, glaring at the girls by my side. "Don´t try a funny thing. I stop you all before you know." She then turned to the large gate for real, took each part of it in one hand, then pushed the large metal gate open as if it was nothing. Damn, she´s strong!

I bowed on instinct. "Thank you Meiling.", I smiled , right before I went past her, and entered the garden in front of the mansion. But, as soon as I was through the gate I sweatdropped. The gatekeeper was really this stupid to let me in after saying that her mistress did not like visitors? Is she really stupid or do I have some special rights?

"Have fun, Chô! But remember, keep away from Koakuma! She was totally flustered after you kissed her neck last time you visited!", chuckled Meiling. And at that, I sweatdropped again. Who was Koakuma? And why did I kiss her neck last time? Was she something like an ex-wife of mine? I do hope not!

Well, Meiling was still waving at me, when Marisa suddenly rushed past her. My eyes widened when Meilings gaze turned hard in the matter of a second, then she just lifted her leg in a kick and sent out a colorful circle that rushed over the ground and hit Marisa right in the back. And that single attack was enough to send Marisa straight upwards into the air. As she reached the highest spot, she let out a loud squeak, then she fell straight down like a stone and landed on her stomach, not moving anymore.

I sweatdropped. _"Do I have to say 'Knockout in the first round?'"_ "I told you!", shouted Meiling at the unconciousness witch. "Go on, Chô, don´t mind me.", smiled Meiling, changing back to happiness as she waved at me. I sweatdropped yet another time, waved and quickly turned around, desperate to get away from Meiling. A small youkai had almost killed me, I don't ever want to experience it when that gatekeeper attacks me...

Well, what I couldn't see was how Meilings gaze got hard again, before she turned back to Reimu and Mima. "Now to you! The mistress doesn´t want any visitors right now, so back off!" Mima and Reimu glared past Meiling, right at me and I stuck my tounge out as I looked over my shoulder.

_"But it bothers me nontheless... Meiling, the gatekeeper, let me in, saying she knew me. She let me in, despite saying a second before and after that that no visitors were allowed to the mansion..."_, still deep in thoughts, I looked up at the huge mansion of western-style. _"Either this is mine, which is totally unlikely, or I knew some very rich person pretty well... And who is Patchouli? Is she the owner of this mansion? Or maybe this Koakuma? And why am I not having flashbacks, despite looking at a mansion I am supposed to know? Even when I looked at Meiling, I had none, I only remembered her name, or maybe just pulled it from my subconciousness... but when I looked at Mimas ghost tail, I immeadiately remembered her... maybe what she said is true? I have to see something I associate to a person?"_

I thought about all that as I walked up the path right in between two beautiful flowerbeds and eventually reached the door. Whatever would await me inside this property was linked to my past... how irnoical that it was also the source of this incident... Anyways, the mere thought of getting to know more of myself made me even more eager, and my hand was eventually even trembling as I pushed down the door handle and entered the huge mansion...

* * *

><p>"You!", shouted Mima and glared at Meiling. Reimu held Mima back by the evil spirits cape, because the very same evil spirit was about to attack Meiling and make the gatekeepers life end forever. "You hurt my adoptive daughter, I´m gonna make you pay!", shouted Mima in her rage, altering in trying to shake Reimu off and grab Meilings neck. The gatekeeper, however, just frowned.<p>

"I warned her!", replied Meiling with a shrug, a devious grin on her lips as she watched Mima struggle. "You´re not a friend of the mistress, so leave." Mima growled loudly. "What about him!", she shouted as she pointed to the mansion. "Chôzen? He is an old friend of both the mistress and her librarian. So he is welcome. My mistress told me he can enter at any time he wants to!", explained Meiling.

That made Mima stop struggling, and Reimu stopped as well. In perfect synchro, both the evil spirit and her descendant rose their eyebrows. "Chôzen knows the mistress?", asked Reimu, her voice revealing how confused she was. Meiling nodded, the devious grin growing wider and wider.

"But I am a friend of Chôzen! And Chôzen is a friend of the mistress! Doesn´t make me a friend of the mistress as well?" Meiling looked at her as if Mima had just told her a joke that wasn´t in the slightest bit funny. "No. Seriously, I´m lazy sometimes, but not exactly dumb.", huffed Meiling and crossed her arms beneath her volouptus chest. Mima growled, her left eyelid twitching.

"Okay, gatekeeper. You're on!" Before Reimu could do anything, Mima charged at Meiling and tackled the gatekeeper, causing her to stumble backwards. The evil spirit lifted her fists as Meiling stood back up, but as she tried to connect a punch with Meilings face, the gatekeeper just jumped out of reach. With a deep frown, Reimu could only watch as Mima and Meiling began to deal each other blows.

"Reimu! Go on! Take Marisa and go inside!", shouted Mima as her staff connected with Meilings side and sent the gatekeeper flying. With a simple raise of her free hand, the gate that Meiling had closed again smashed open and Reimu could enter. "Go! Don´t worry about me, I´ll be fine!" Reimu looked confused at the evil spirit, then nodded. She turned back to the mansion and ran up the path, grabbing Marisa on the way.

"Oh no you´re not!", shouted Meiling as she jumped to her legs and ran for Reimu, but Mima jumped in front of her and blocked the gatekeepers path. "We´re not done yet, China." Meiling blinked, her body turning stiff in the matter of a second. "W-What did you just call me?", she whispered, her voice weak... it sounded like a little girl being about to cry because her favorite doll was broken. Was the gatekeeper about to cry? It certainly seemed that way... And of course, Mima would never neglect such a chance...

"Chiiiinaaaaa...", exclaimed Mima, on purpose emphasizing the vowels. She expected the gatekeeper to break into tears... but a punch to the stomach caught her totally off guard. "...aaaargh...", moaned Mima as she stumbled backwards, tears escaping her eyes.** "DON´T. CALL ME. CHINAAAAAAAAAA!" **

Before she knew what had happened, Mima was thrown into the air, and before she could catch herself, she was in Meilings grip again as the mad gatekeeper rushed with her in a headlock towards the wall. Mima gasped, barely managed to gulp a last time. Then, she hit the wall headfirst, sending bricks flying and caused dust to whirl up.

* * *

><p><em>A few minutes before, right after I had entered the mansion...<em>

I stood just in the foyer, about to look around, when she stood in front of me. A maid with silver hair. "The mistress does not receive any visitors. I do not know how you got past Meiling, but... Don´t I know you?", she began. I froze. Damn... I never have seen this maid, of that I am actually sure.

"H-Hey. Haven´t seen you in a while.", I chuckled uneasily, trying to fool her as well... "I don´t know you." I froze yet again. Shit. She noticed. "But the mistress has once talked about her old friends... you don´t happen to be the History youkai, do you?" That was a test. She knew I was not the History Youkai... of that I was, strangely, also sure.

"I´m sorry to disappoint you, miss Maid, but I am certainly not a history youkai..." The maid rose an eyebrow. "I see." "I am the Insei no Youkai and came to visit my old friend Patchouli! Haven´t seen her in some centuries, so I thought I may visit her, and the gatekeeper was so nice to let me in after she recognized me... Haha...", I declared. I was starting to sweat. I do not know why, but I am pretty sure that this maid was extremely dangerous... it may have to do with the way she popped out of nowhere...

Just damn. Hopefully it would work. "Insei no Youkai? Patchouli has mentioned you once...", the maid looked up and down on me, making me blush. Another beautiful woman... Sigh. And that the maid outfit didn´t leave anything to the imagination didn´t make it any better... just look at those perfect legs! "...her description was quite fitting!" I smiled. "Sure. Patchy has great memories!", I chuckled. _"I do think at least..."_

"Very well, Insei no Youkai. May I escort you to Voile?", she said as she bowed. I nodded. Whatever Voile was. As long as it wasn´t something to kill me... Something like a death trap, like a death ray or a pit of alligators... "Thank you, Miss Maid." The maid turned towards a corridor to my left, but she continued to look at me. "Sakuya Izayoi would be my name." "Miss Izayoi then. My name is Chôzen Gekido." Sakuya bowed. "Mister Gekido. Please follow me." She turned to a corridor and motioned me to follow, what I did quickly.

"Miss Patchouli hasn´t left her library in many years. So you surely came often to visit, didn´t you? Milady made clear that she would not like to have any intruders or strangers into the mansion due to her spreading the scarlet mist... You must have been here quite often for the gatekeeper to let you in like that, even if the mistress forbid strangers and intruders... So you clearly must be seen as neither of those."

I somehow find myself smiling. "Patchy is still in her library? She hasn´t left it in 500 years." Well, one of the only things I remembered of Patchouli... whoever she was. Damn the large gaps in my memories... Until now, I've been lucky that the memories I had were exactly those that I needed! For example, if I had asked Meiling who Patchouli was... I would still be outside, standing in front of the gate...

Sakuya turned her head so she could look over her shoulder. "I´m sorry for being sceptical of you. I have been employeed some years ago and thus, never met you. And as I am only human, I won´t remain all too long." I smiled at that and waved it off. "Don´t worry. It´s okay that you were sceptical. It´s your job. And being a human is no fault at all..."

* * *

><p><em><strong>"... the word 'humanity'... is just an excuse for faults..."<strong>_

* * *

><p>I froze up. Was that just... my own voice? "Mister Gekido...? Is something wrong?", asked Sakuya. "Huh? ...Uh, oh, nothing, everything is alright, I just... thought about something, ignore it.", I chuckled uneasily. "Alright, as you wish, Mister Gekido." As she turned away from me and resumed walking, I turned to look out of a window. <em>"Impossible... was that... was that just a flashback? I... Have I been... hating humans?" <em>Looking at my own reflection in the window, I once more wondered who I had been before... However... I wasn't as sure as before if I wanted to know... or become what I had been...

Eventually, Sakuya and I reached a large double door. Sakuya bowed down when she stood next to it and then pushed it open. "We have to depart here. My mistress awaits me. You surely must have noticed the scarlet fog." I chuckled. "Quite hard not to." Sakuya nodded.

"Mister Gekido. Once your visit to Miss Patchouli is over, I expect you to leave the mansion, otherwise, you may very well sign your death sentence. I will know if you wander off somewhere, as will Milady... Like I said, she does not want any visitors at the moment, but I will make an exception this time, as Lady Patchouli is an old friend of Milady and has not felt very well lately, making my mistress worry about her. Maybe a visit of an old friend is what she needs..."

Sakuya sighed, then pulled a silver pocketwatch from a pocket in her apron, which, by the way, had the roman numerals from 1 to 12 at the bottom. "Very well, I shall be off. I hope you will enjoy your visit, Mister Gekido. But like I said, do not leave Voile, other than to leave the mansion on the shortest way." With that, Sakuya turned back towards the foyer, and after I felt weird for just a second, she was gone. Raising an eyebrow for a second, I chose not to think over how she did leave like that, so I turned towards the double doors and pushed them open, about to enter Voile. Which turned out to be...

...an incredibly gigantic, plain enormous library?

* * *

><p><em>And thats wraps it up for arc 1, chapter 4!<em>

_So we got yet another riddle as for what exactly Chôzens past looks like, and how exactly is he involved with this mansion and its inhabitants? If you keep on reading, you'll soon enough see!_

_Anyways, Meiling and Sakuya were introduced in this chapter. I chose to make Meiling not a totally useless gatekeeper as she is usually depicted in fanon (In canon, it has actually never been said that she fails at guarding the gate! Only Marisa manages to get past her, as far as I know). I instead chose to make Meiling actually useful and made her prevent Marisa from entering (payback is sweat, isn't it, Meiling?) and made her start a fight with Mima... I wonder how that fight will end? But seriously, Mima has to blame herself for the headache she's gonna have... And Sakuya... yeah, I made her a little nicer, which means she isn't some maniac throwing around knives at everyone who enters... At first I ment to make her fight Chôzen the moment he enters in this chapter, but I realised that I was gonna make him meet Patchouli first, then we see about the fight with Sakuya... and of course, the mistress of the house has also some kind of connection to his past... which will it be, I wonder?_

_But for now, I'm not gonna answer... Yeah, I'm evil like that... Nah, the next chapter will clear some questions, I think. A few, at least..._

_That being said, I hope you enjoyed this moment of 'peace' for Chôzen (meaning no fight in this chapter), and hope you'll keep on reading. And of course, feel free to review, I'd like to know if you have some suggestions on how I can make this story better for you (like what I should look out for and avoid), and of course, I also would like to know if you like this story so far._

_But if you review is up to you to decide, I'm not forcing anyone to do anything. So... until next time! See ya!_


	9. Chapter 9 To get to know oneself

_So here is Arc 1, Chapter 5._

_This time... I seriously have no idea what to say about the chapter... I listened to Patchoulis theme throughout it... uhm... It contains letters... uhm... words..._

_No, seriously, there is nothing to say about this one, it pretty much explains itself. _

_That being said, I hope you do enjoy this new chapter!_

_Let's start it, shall we?_

_DISCLAIMER: I do not own Touhou, Team Shanghai Alice / ZUN does. Chôzen Gekido is a character that belongs to me, as I have created him. I own him._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 5: To get to know oneself<strong>_

"Koakuma." Said youkai flinched. "Yes, milady?", asked the personal servant her mistress. "There´s somebody inside my library with high power. Please make sure the visitor is not a threat. Kill him if necessary." "Understood, milady." Koakuma flew off.

* * *

><p>"Patchy Patchy Patchy! Come out to plaaay! It´s me!", I shouted into the large library as I walked down the corridors between the large bookshelves. "Patchouli!", I exclaimed.<p>

Suddenly, from around a shelf, appeared another girl, which I did identify not as Patchouli. Or at least, I do not feel like she is Patchouli... I mean... I just couldn't really associate her with the name "Patchouli"... But she did look familiar... who the hell was she and... why didn´t I care? Why was I here? Uh... who... am I and... damn she´s cute. I ask her if she's free tonight. Yep, I'll do that. Maybe she is free for tonight for a small dinner? Just me and her, the full moon...

I began to smile in a perverted way as I hovered (quite literally!) over to her. "Hello cutie.", I smiled for the second time this night. The redhaired woman with demonic wings on her back and a smaller pair on her head flinched and turned to me, a shocked expression on her face. "Ah! It´s you!", she exclaimed and backed off, her face distorted in fear. But I hovered after her.

"Do you have anything to do tonight? We could grab some food, whadda ya say? Just the two of us, the moon... I´ll pay of course.", I hummed. "Get away from me~! Not again~! Lady Patchouli~!", cried the woman as she turned and ran from me, but I followed her.

"What´sa matter? You´re playing hard to get? Well, have it your way, because tomorrow morning, only the sheet of my bed will cover your beauty~!", I hummed as I flew after her. "Lady Patchouli, it´s your perverted friend again~!", cried the redhead as she ran from me. "I´ll get you!", I sung.

"Come here, cutie! I´ll just wanna be a gentleman and kiss you!" "Leave me alone! Lady Patchouli~!", squealed the woman as I chased after her, laughing to myself in a perverted way. "I wanna spend the rest of my days with you~! Please wait~!", I exclaimed, still laughing like a pervert. "I don´t think so, Chôzen."

I looked at the violet haired girl as I flew past her, but then turned back to the beauty in front of me. "Chôzen, get your hands off my personal assistant!", shouted the girl after me, but I just kept on flying. "Lady Patchouli! Do something!", squealed the redhead as we chased past the girl again. To my surprise, the girl sighed and extended her right arm, so that a book was in my way. I crashed into it face first, then fell to the ground.

"Ouch.", I groaned and rubbed my nose. "Back to normal, Chôzen?", asked the violet-haired girl with the expressionless face. I groaned in pain. "What just happened?", I asked. "You went pervert again when you came near Koakuma. Didn´t I tell you to keep away from her? She´s a succubus, dammit! She´ll get you under her spell without wanting to!" I growled and rubbed my nose. "I don´t remember you telling me, because I have no memories at all!" The girl frowned.

* * *

><p>A while later, I sat with the girl, which I remembered as my old friend Patchouli Knowledge (memories unfortunately limited) and her assistant Koakuma after I apologized to her a thousand times, around a table in an area in between all those giant bookshelves. Patchouli had placed a barrier around me with a spell so that Koakumas charm would bounce off the barrier and let me unaffected, for which I seriously have to thank her... It was embarrassing enough as it is.<p>

"So, you lost all of your memories?", asked Patchouli over the brim of her book, in which she was still reading. But then, she closed it, and put the book she held aside. I nodded at her, confirming her question. "Meiling let you in, thinking you still knew everything?" I nodded again. "You didn´t know Koakuma would turn you on?" "Dammit Patchy, you didn´t have to put it that way, dammit!", I shouted, cursing twice in one sentence. Patchouli sighed.

"You didn´t know. Please forgive him, Koakuma." The succubus nodded. "How come you´re unaffected by her?", I asked, raising an eyebrow. Patchouli turned her expressionless gaze from her assistant to me. "I´m not entirely, but I can control myself, why thank you. The other beings in this house can think quite clear even with her around and so can I. Only on you had her abilities ever such an effect." I huffed in defeat, turning my gaze away.

"Dammit, I am a male, of course I´m affected much more!" "And you´re a pervert.", spoke Patchouli. I flinched, closed my eyes in anger and hissed. "Thanks for rubbing it in, Patchy.", I growled. She sighed then, putting her small hands onto the table.

"Though you lost your memories you remember that stupid nickname.", muttered Patchouli, closing her eyes in annoyance, especially as I chuckled. "Well, I do remember both you, Koakuma, Meiling, Mima and so on a little, but mostly, my memories have to be triggered first.", I explained. Patchouli nodded. "Understandable.", she agreed.

"They are possibly locked into your subconciousness...", muttered Patchouli. "Yeah... Mima said something like that as well...", I chuckled, to which Patchouli rose an eyebrow. "Who is this Mima you are talking of? You mentioned her twice now, and she does sound like a very wise person.", asked Patchouli. "You'll meet her soon enough..." Patchouli's eyebrow continued to rise, but then fell and she returned to the same expressionlessness as before. "Let me finish my explanation then."

"Mind and subconciousness... well, they differ greatly, but in some way act the same... Look at it like this: I have the very same book two times, they do not differ in what is written in them, and they are written with the same speed. However, the book labelled 'subconciousness' has a lot more contents, contents that never will be in the book labelled as 'Mind'. Should I now lose the book labelled as 'Mind', I still do have the book named 'Subconciousness', however, it is locked and I do not possess the key, however, when I want a special page and know it's number, I can try to rip the page out from the open side of the book, then copy what is written on it and put the copied page into an empty book that I name 'Mind', on which I have free access..."

"Sounds interesting.", I chuckled, crossing my arms and placing them onto the table I sat at. "Well, Chôzen, I´m very surprised you appear here after 300 years.", spoke Koakuma shyly. I sighed. "Me too. Mima said something about me vanishing 300 years ago all of sudden. Do you two know why that could be?", I asked.

Patchouli pondered shortly and Koakuma looked at her with interest. "Well, the most logical solution I can come up with, is that you were sealed away. Either that, or you negated your own memories because of something, then sealed yourself away or anything like that.", muttered Patchouli.

"That actually sounds like a theory to me! But... who would seal me away? And take my memories, no less? And if the second theory is true... what could have caused me to negate my own memories?", I asked. But then, I remembered something... the flashback, back in the corridor when I followed Sakuya...

"Another theory I have is, that you could have slept for those 300 years... but seeing as you almost never tired back when you came to visit, spend several nights a week awake, and did not even hibernate... This theory sounds really unlikely...", muttered Patchouli, ignoring that I had raised my hand to make her see that I had to say something.

Eventually, she opened her eyes, and noticed me. "Yes?", she asked with her usual calm. "Patchy, you did know me back before my sudden disappearance, right? And for quite a time, nontheless... I actually forgot to ask Mima it, but seeing as you can help me as well with my questions...", I trailed off, waiting for her to either agree to answer my questions or not.

"Go on. I shall do my best at answering your questions, my poor memoryless friend...", chuckled Patchouli, actually carrying a hint of amusement in her voice. But I ignored it... as good as I could, and I actually even managed to surpress the sarcastic remark in the back of my head.

"First off... about my powers... I know that I do have the ability to 'Negate anything'... but that's a very vague description... and it sounds just... ridiculous and way too impossible to be true... People tended to describe my power as 'the negation of anything', but that cannot be true... they possibly exaggerate... do they?"

At first, Patchouli remained quiet, but after exchaning a glance with Koakuma, she sighed and rose a hand to her face, wiping something out of her eye. I got a small glance at it, and it turned out to be dust. Not a surprise, even though the library was incredibly clean, I bet some books contained particles of dust that were centuries old...

"They... that is actually a good question. I myself do not know the true extend of your power... but as I cannot believe that anyone could indeed whipe out anything with just wanting to... No, I do not think that you have indeed the power to 'negate anything'... but you indeed have powers related to 'negation'... I myself have barely seen any extend of your power... I do remember the ability to negate past, or better, history, meaning that no one can write down your name. Also, you cannot be manipulated to some extend... major manipulation does not work on you, also, you cannot be mind-controlled. And I do remember that you could negate and throw back a powerful energy that was formerly directed at you, like a magic fireball or a single laser..."

Patchouli trailed off and got pretty thoughtful. "Sadly...", she began, scratching her chin, "...I cannot remember anything else about your powers... Honestly, that could already be the true extend of it. You know, humans and beings that cannot comprehend this kind of ability, do tend to exaggerate..." I nodded. "But you cannot remember anything else about my powers?", I asked, to which the elemental sorceress shook her head. "Remi tended to say that 'You cannot grasp the true potential of Chôzens Negation.'...", commented Patchouli, closing her eyes. "Thank you, Patchouli... But this leads me to my second question..."

The sorceress opened her eyes again, and the succubus that had until now listened silently and excited, fluttered the wings on her head. "...who was I? Meiling mentioned that I am completely different than during my last visits, and on the way here to the library, I heard my own voice in my head... saying something that bothers me...", before I continued, I gulped, awaiting that Patchouli would drop the bomb right after I finished, "...it said that humanity was just an excuse for faults."

This caused both Patchouli and Koakuma to raise an eyebrow, and they turned to each other, sharing a glance. "...what?", I asked, which caused Patchouli to sigh and turn back to me. "You won't like this...", sighed Koakuma, scratching the back of her head while she closed her eyes, and Patchouli nodded in agreement, before she dropped the bomb.

"Chôzen Gekido has been an ignorant person without any emotions. Long before I got to know him, he has chosen to walk a path forbidden and long forgotten... it is said that those who walk this path archieve the perfect neutrality, the perfect balance... but they will have to sacrifize something very important: Emotions and the reincarnation into existence after death. Those who walk this path want to gain balance, but they also gain indifference and will give into the sin of ignorance, a major sin that the judge of the death will not forgive, and it weights almost as much as the deadly sins themselves."

"No emotions?", I asked, disbelief apparently apparent on my face. "None. The perfect neutrality includes the lack of emotions, as emotions make one biased... Chôzen Gekido has been the perfect ignorant being, showing no affection. He could be told the saddest story in the world and would stay with the perfect indifferent expression... he looked at everything the same, nothing did matter to him...", sighed Patchouli, pinching the bridge of her nose.

I let out a deep sigh, my fears having been confirmed. "However..." I looked up as Patchouli spoke up again. "...there has been at least one person Chôzen Gekido was affected by... our little Koa here. Her natural spell broke through his barriers, what is quite interesting, if I may say so, and I always had to place a barrier around him... good to see that some things do never change, isn't it, Chôzen?", chuckled the soreceress, giving me a look of amusement, which was ever so rare from her.

"But before you get mad at me, I tell you something I have heard of through Remi. She was one of the persons that the old Chôzen has shown SOME emotions to... he wasn't completely emotionsless to everyone, a few gained some smiles from him or similiar. As I was going to say... she told me that you once mentioned that there was one person that you actually do have shown ALL emotions to... unfortunately, I do neither know her name, nor what she has been, all I and Remi know is that it was a female."

And that was what I desperately had waited for, someone who knew me, someone who TRULY knew me from before my disappearance and amensia. "I need her name, Patchy! I need to know who she is!", I exclaimed, jumping up and pounding my fists onto the table. "She is what I need! She is the key to my locked book named 'Subconciousness'!" The sorceress began to nod. "Yes yes... that is true, I myself have just thought about this. This was why I told you about this rumor...", muttered Patchouli, crossing her arms above her chest.

"...well, I do some research. In meantime, could you please speak with Remi...? She´s overdoing the scarlet mist incident a little, I fear.", sighed the purple sorceress, as she rose from her chair. I nodded. _"Fair enough... But... Remi.. Remilia... that does remind me of something..."_ "Remi... that tells me something.", I spoke out loud, hoping that Patchouli would get the hint. Which she did.

"Remilia Scarlet... She has been something like your little sister." A pair of cute bat wings came to my mind all of sudden. "She isn´t a vampire by any chance?", I asked, realising pretty quickly which being had bat wings like that. Patchouli nodded. "She is.", replied Patchouli, nodding towards Koakuma, and the sucubbus stood up as well.

"I remember something about her, I think... but it is unclear. Foggy memories... But hey, actually memories!", I chuckled. "You should go and meet her. Then you will most likely remember. Also, she should listen to you, of all people. So if you tell her to stop, I bet she will." I nodded. Then, I stood up and bowed. "Thank you, Patchy, Koakuma... and Koakuma... I´m deeply sorry for my behavior."

Koakuma waved a little and blushed. "Nevermind. You did that almost everytime you came here, I should be used to it. Besides, it´s a great warm-up and I won´t rust.", joked the succubus and I chuckled. "Thank you for your understanding, Koakuma. Very well, I shall be off, meeting Remilia." Both Patchouli and Koakuma nodded. "You know where the door is, right?", asked Patchouli as she sat back down into her chair, taking up the book from before.

Silence for a while. I sweatdropped, which caused Patchouli to sigh. "Koakuma, would you please...?", she said. Koakuma nodded. "Right away, Milady. This way, Chôzen." She turned around, gesturing me to follow her, so she could lead me to the door.

* * *

><p>Patchouli still sat at her desk, reading her book, when she suddenly remembered something and looked up, flinching madly. "Wait... the barrier spell only works if he is close to me so..." "LADY PATCHOULI~! HE`S BEING PERVERTED AGAIN~! I DON´T WANT A DATE WITH HIM, I DON'T LIKE HIM IN THAT WAY!" Patchouli sighed loudly, massaged her temples shortly as she lifted off the ground and flew to her assistants rescue.<p>

* * *

><p><em>And as this chapter ends, I hope I cleared a few questions about Chôzens past (or made even more =D)... but of course, not going into the detail, which still remains a mystery. Also, why and how he lost his memories stays a mystery, but Patchouli at least made some theories... if one of them is true? I don't say~!<em>

_Also, introducing the one-week sorceress Patchouli Knowledge and her assistant, Koakuma! Well, Patchouli, I think, is a lot like she is in canon... though I altered the time she stayed in her library from at least 100 years (canon) to at least 500 years. And yes, Koakuma (lit. little devil) is a lot like Daiyousei, her name created by fandom and adopted by ZUN. Koakuma, too, was not given a true personality, as she does not speak in her only appearance (in a game, she had cameos in two print works, though), but I found it a lot simpler to write Koakuma than Daiyousei... though there exist some different depictions on Koakuma in fandom as well, I stick to the shy one that is devoted to Patchouli._

_And with the riddle on how Chôzen was before his amnesia being out of the way, there is yet another riddle opened up... namely the woman that Chôzen (back in the days that he was an indifferent person, meaning before his disappearance and memory loss) had shown emotions to. _

_That being mentioned, I shall be off to go to bed, it's late in the night (or rather early in the morning) here._

_Who finds the Giygas reference?_

_Hooooope you enjoyed the chapter though! See ya!_


	10. Chapter 10 In times grip

_Welcome back on another chapter of "Negative Bullet"._

_In the last chapter, Chôzen was finally told how he was like in before his disappearance 300 years ago, which resulted somehow in a complete amnesia, but he was not too fond of his former self, which has been an indifferent and perfectly ignorant youkai. However, there has been apparently a female that Chôzen did show true emotions to, but sadly, Patchouli did neither know who, nor what the female was._

_While Patchouli offered to do some research, she wanted Chôzen to go and meet Remilia, and stop the current incident. Chôzen accepted, and left Voile to make his way to the vampire... And that is, where this chapter continues._

_Anyways, writing this chapter has been incredibly fun, and I hope those who wanted a fight will be pleased with this. Against who the fight is? Why, our favorite perfect maid, of course, wanting to protect her mistress! _

_I thought about it for a long time, and decided to use a quote to introduce this chapter. It is by Dio Brando, those who don't know him should search for "Jojo's bizarre adventure', quite a popular manga with adaptions both into anime and videogame. Anyways, this quote is taken from a fan-sub of the japanese anime, so I hope it is translated correctly..._

_"Aren't you able to move your eyes to follow me when I stop time?" _

_**- Dio Brando, Jojos bizarre adventure**_

_That's it! Anyways, Let's start the chapter, shall we?_

_DISCLAIMER: I do not own Touhou, it belongs to Team Shanghai Alice / ZUN. Chôzen Gekido is mine._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 6: In times grip<strong>_

After Patchouli had saved Koakuma from me and me from myself once again, I left the library and walked through the mansion. Though there had been a staircase leading into the upper story right aside Voile, I chose not to take it, as I would surely completely lose any sense of direction in such a big mansion, so I went back into the foyer first, then took the staircase there, leading into the upper story of the house.

I just seriously hope not to run into any guard or something... worst case possible: the maid. I still haven't exactly figured out how she appeared in front of me without me noticing her approach... from one to the other second, she had just been there! And she vanished exactly like that, gone from one to the other second. Whatever ability she had, it was going to be a really annoying thing.

Well, about the mansion... Patchouli had told me it is distorted in space, so it was damn large inside, larger than it appeared from the outside. And there were not many windows... as the mistress of the house is a vampire, it´s quite logical...

Well, I was just walking towards an intersection and was about to round a corner, when a knife suddenly missed me only by a few centimeters and hit the wall to my right, oppossed to the direction I was about to head to. The sweat that was suddenly running down my forehead was proof enough for myself that I had now entered panic mode.

When I looked where the knife came from, I found Marisa and Reimu fighting 2 vs. 1 against the maid that I had met, Sakuya Izayoi. Somehow, she teleported herself around from spot to spot, knives appearing in midair all of sudden. "How´s she doing that, da ze?", shouted Marisa as she pulled a knife out of her hat that was pinning it to a wall.

I smiled as I walked over to the fight, reliefed that Sakuyas anger was not upon me... not yet! But I knew very well that there was only one way to go to Remilia... and Sakuya was standing right in exactly this way. _"No choice, will have to defeat her first...! Now... how do I do that without getting hurten too much?"_

"Well well, if that isn´t the lazy miko, the chaotic cleptomanic witch and my favourite perfect maid." The three girls stopped dead in their tracks and looked at me. "How did you call me?", shouted Reimu in unison with Marisa, while Sakuya blushed. "Thank you, Mister Gekido.", she muttered, hiding her mouth behind her raised hand.

"I hope I am not interupting anything?", I smiled... the best smile I could bring up, anyway, with knowing that I was going to have at least one knife through my skin. "Well, unfortunately, yes. I was just trying to dispose of those intruders the very same second you appeared, mister Gekido.", explained Sakuya and suddenly had six knives in her hands, three in each.

"Well, Miss Sakuya, then I fear you have to dispose of me first." Sakuya flinched as I pushed Reimu and Marisa both softly to the side and stepped in front of them. "What?", she asked surprised. "I came to to stop your mistress from spreading the mist. And as I won´t allow you to hurt my friends, you have to defeat me first."

Sakuya frowned. "Mister Gekido, are you sure? Think over it for a second!" "Unfortunately there is only one answer... Yes, Sakuya, I will fight you and stop this incident... If we would´ve met under different circumstances, for example because I really wanted to visit my old friend Patchy and not just drop by because I was already here, we could´ve been friends and no enemies like now. But as your mistress is creating the scarlet mist outside..."

I sighed. "Sakuya. Please spare us both this and let me meet Remilia at this instant. Tell her it is me, she knows me!" Sakuya sighed as well, but then began to glare at me. "I do believe that, but I fear if your interests are against that of my mistress, I have to dispose of you, no matter what relationship you have to her." I sighed loudly at that and pinched the bridge of my nose. "I knew it would come to this... Very well, Sakuya. Let´s settle this. One on one. Me vs. You."

Sakuya turned her gaze, glared at the other two. "Fight me and let them pass. Either way I´ll manage to get them past you. I just need to distract you long enough. Besides, your mistress surely will hold against them on her own." Sakuya growled loudly as I finished, but nontheless agreed. "Fine. They may pass. But if you lose, Mister Gekido, I fear I´ll have to kill all three of you... And it will only take a second! If my mistress left something of them, that is." "So shall it be.", I exclaimed.

However, Reimu and Marisa made no attempt at moving as I took an offensive stance, so I glared at them above my left shoulder. "Go! Now! Mima has sacrifized herself at the gate, and now I am sacrifizing myself here! Go and do something useful!" Reimu and Marisa both nodded. "You think you can handle her, Chôzen? We two together had some problems until now, da ze...", spoke Marisa. "I'm fine, just go!" "Yare Yare, da ze.", huffed Marisa, scratched the back of her head, but then both she and Reimu rushed past Sakuya and up some stairs that led apparently to the clocktower.

"You´re very reasonable, Sakuya.", I said after both Marisa and Reimu had vanished. Sakuya sighed. "Ara ara. I knew they would somehow get past me once I would be distracted for a moment, so with them gone now, I can fully concentrate on you.", she hissed.

"My my, Sakuya, I´m flattered. Unfortunately, you´ll have to become a part of my harem if you like me that way, because that youkai of darkness has already tried to seduce me as well." A vein appeared on Sakuyas forehead. "My my, that cockiness! Without even thinking over what to say for a second!", she hissed, to which I chuckled.

"Just a joke, take it easy. I´m gonna concentrate only on you for this fight. So make it special." Sakuya grinned evily as a simple sentence came over her lips, that could have warned me on so many levels: "You´ll have the time of your life!" With that, we both charged forwards.

* * *

><p><em>Marisa stopped dead in her tracks. Reimu frowned at her. "What´s wrong?", asked Reimu. "How did exactly did Chôzen know that Miss Mima sacrifized herself at the gate?" Reimu didn´t reply, she just stared at Marisa, who stared back. Reimu sweatdropped, trying to come up with a logical explanation.<em>

* * *

><p><em>~ This battle is brought you by: Draculas Castle (Castlevania Judgement Ver.) ~<em>

I ducked beneath a knife in the last second and Sakuya avoided the fist that was aimed at her stomach with ease. I fell backwards and avoided three knifes at once with the backflip. After landing on my feet, I pushed my right hand forwards, creating some of my weak bullets. No seriously. My bullets are way weak! I don´t know how to concentrate them, Mima refused to tell me!

Sakuya avoided again with grace that was marvelous, throwing knives while she did so. "What´s wrong, Mister Gekido? Lady Patchouli said you´re a strong youkai! So where is the strength she has told me of? Has it gone lost in the face of time?" I sighed as I twisted my body to avoid another knife.

"I don´t know. Lost my memories. Came back to conciousness without them three days ago. But they´re slowly returning." Sakuya rose an eyebrow. "Look. I just remembered Patchouli because Meiling, who I only remembered by coincidence, told me her name. Otherwise, I wouldn´t have remembered Patchouli until I met her! I barely know anything of her, Koakuma, Meiling and Remilia, though I was befriended with them!"

"I see. You lost your memories at the moment?" While we talked, we kept on attacking each other with weak attacks. "Exactly. Forunately, I remember fast. I knew of some things about Patchouli before she reminded me. Only one I didn´t recognize until now is Koakuma, but that may be because my mind get´s clouded near her." Sakuya snickered and I felt a knife brush past my right arm, leaving a small cut. "She tends to have that effect on people, and it increases with the time they stay around her.", smiled Sakuya and her next knife actually hit me right in the left shoulder.

I growled as I pulled it out, some blood dropping on the scarlet carpet of the hallway. "Nice hit. But you don´t seriously want to tell me your special ability is the generation of knives?", I snickered and threw the knife back at her. And then, just for a split second, I felt weird, before Sakuya was standing closer to me, holding the knife I had just thrown by the hilt.

"No.", she smiled way too evily and slashed me with the knife yet again. I cried out in pain as my cheek was cut open, but falling sidewards saved me from the second slash. "It´s the manipulation of time, and with that, space.", chuckled the crazy maid.

I snickered as I stumbled backwards. "Should´ve known. The long hallways are your work, huh?" She nodded as she threw the knife at me to strike me a third time with it, but I just deflected it with a bullet. At least they were good for something!

"I see...", on purpose not using 'is that so?'. "Well... Sakuya...", but before I could finish, she had pulled a spellcard. "Illusion Existence 'Clock Corpse'!" Again that weird feeling. And when it vanished, Sakuya wasn´t in the same spot anymore. And those daggers that flew towards me hadn´t been there before as well! I fell back, trying to avoid them, but many of them were quick and hit me or at least strived me. But none of them hit me mortally or did real damage, so I got rid of them by just shaking myself.

I was about to attack Sakuya, but the weird feeling struck me again, and again, those knives came closing in on me. "Damn... her spellcard isn´t over!", I hissed, jumping backwards to gain more space. Time for my little trick then... Seeing as it worked apparently now to my command...

"Negation!", I shouted as a knife was about to hit. I grinned at my little trick as Sakuya stared dumbfounded at me. Her mouth was open and her eyes wide in shock. "S-S-S...", she began. I snickered. A yes, I know I am a show-off. Well, who is the superior one now, eh Sakuya? "S-should something have happened?"

It was my turn to raise an eyebrow. But when I turned to my hand with which I had just negated the knife, two feelings struck me. The first: Surprise. The second: Ouch.

The knife stuck in my hand, going right through it. Nothing negated. "Ouch!", I screamed and waved my hand around frantically. Time for the idiot dance again... Eventually, I slowly pulled the knife out, wincing with every little inch it moved. _"Why didn´t it work?",_ flashed through my mind. Finally, I had the knife out of my hand and threw it away, but the hole in my hand remained clearly visible.

"Aw man.", I hissed in pain, blood dripping to the ground. "Damn you, Sakuya! What did you do?", I shouted at the maid. She flinched, then pointed at herself. "I didn´t do anything, Mister Gekido!", she objected, rose her hands in defense and shook her head. "Why did my ability not work then!" She frowned. "Why should I know? I don´t even know your ability, Mister Gekido..."

"...Oh right. My fault." Looking down at my hand, I quickly covered my eyes with the other one, wincing in pain just from seeing the wound. "Well, ready to continue?", she called out, pulling another spellcard from her apron. I looked over at her, then nodded, though I bet the pain was pretty obvious on my face.

"Illusion world 'The world'!" "The world? As in Tarot XXI ~ The world?", I muttered, before the weird feeling struck me again. Time stop. The weird feeling happened whenever she stopped time near me... Only possible explanation: Weird feeling occurs when Sakuya stops time. Logical, right?

This time, time stopped seemed to last a little longer, but I cannot truly tell... I don't can see it, after all, but it was just a feeling I had... Well, when time resumed and I found knives in front of me again, I jumped backwards. "Weird... it´s like the spellcard before... Why should it be exactly the same, having another na...ARRG!", my pondering was interupted when several knives impaled my back. Twirling around, I managed to deflect the other knives, but three of them stuck already in my back.

_"Knives! They´re everywhere!",_ I thought as I looked around. Indeed. To the left, the right, above me, behind me, in front of me, the diagonal directions... Knives where everywhere, flying in different directions, grazing each other. And I was in the middle. And behind me was Sakuya, with a raised knife, ready to slash my back open.

I twirled around with speed that surprised myself and hit her in the stomach, causing her to double over. _"Geez, how many can she take? I thought she is human! Not even the strongest human should take hits from a youkai like that without even going unconciousness!"_ Then, I pulled my spellcard out, ready to negate something and throw it at her. But the words spilled out my mouth automatically.** "Negated Mirror Sign 'Rumias Dark Release Reflection'!" **

_" What? Wait a s...!"_ Before I could finish the thought, I felt myself rip apart, darkness spreading out of my body from the black-glowing wound on my neck like an explosion. And it did not even hurt... Anways, so that was why I couldn´t negate something! Rumias energy was still in my body from when she released her true self, of course! I totally forgot... Silly me~!

Eventually, all the energy I had absorbed was released. And when I returned to normal, the feeling of igniting and burning down without feeling pain being gone, I found myself in the middle of the corridor, the knives gone, Sakuya lying on the ground unconciousness. I sighed and bowed down. "I´m sorry Miss Sakuya.", I exclaimed as I turned around and focused on the stairs leading up to the clocktower (or so I have the feeling). With quick steps I ran to the stairs and put a foot on it, when... **CLONG!**

* * *

><p><em>~ Music Change: Sorrows Distortion ~<em>

I stopped dead in my tracks and looked with wide eyes at the knife in the stair right in front of me. Turning around, I found Sakuya standing there weakly. She lifted her right hand and shot a laser at me, but I was prepared.

"Negation.", I sighed as the laser vanished inside my right palm... _"So I am able now to control it to some extend? Well, I need to remember this time, I DO have something stored inside me...", _I thought, looking down at my right palm which had absorbed the laser... But that had been a distraction, as I found out.

When I looked up at her, Sakuya was hanging at a weird angle in midair... what was going on?** "Za... Warudo...", **she muttered. I frowned. _"Za what? Is that something like a battlecry?"_ However, I should have no time to ponder, as Sakuya suddenly leaned back, her hands held like claws and an inhuman scream coming from her.

**"WRYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!" **I had to cover my ears as she screamed, and as I uncovered them, Sakuya was standing on her legs, her upper body hanging as if it was numb. "Maid Secret Skill 'Killing Doll'...", she muttered, and I sweatdropped. She was still able to fight, despite being hit by my punches AND the exalted energy of an angel of death? Is she really merely a human?

Suddenly, as if controlled by a puppeter, Sakuya rose a little into the air and began to swing around as if her limbs were attached to strings on which was frequently pulled. It stayed with that, but I knew that any moment now... time would stop. And then, I would be done for...

Time stopped, I knew it. It would stop and I would be left helpless again. Like before... "Negation Sign 'Annihilate the Impossible'!" Before I knew, I had called forth a spellcard which I didn´t even know until now, now that I had summoned it from my subsconciousness. The card glowed white and the moment I began to feel weird because the time would stop, the card glowed even brighter...

...and as the light died down, I found myself in a grey-white-black version of the corridor I had just been in. This must be what a time stop looks like... To my surprise, I found myself able to walk while Sakuya began to fall to the right, moving her arms wildly. Knives appeared in midair, right where her hands had been. She fell forwards, circled her arms while falling right, placing more and more knives in midair.

While she swayed, I sighed and calmly walked over to her while she still prepared her last spell. The moment I stood right in front of her, she stopped, her eyes growing wide as she looked up. "Boo, Sakuya.", I smirked, before I placed my fingers on her forehead. And next second it was over.

Time resumed to flow. The knives fell to the floor with a loud noise. I remained in front of Sakuya, a finger on her forehead. "I negated your ability for an hour. You should be able to stop time then again." "Damn it... time... against me...", muttered Sakuya, before she doubled over and fell to the ground right next to me, falling unconciousness because of exhaustion.

_~ Music End ~_

* * *

><p>Now that Sakuya was defeated, I sighed, half in relief, half in pain. "I´m sorry it had to end this way, but you left me no choice..." I turned to the steps. "Very well then. Now to Remilia." My steps quickened and soon, I was running up the stairs, leaving Sakuya by the foot of them. With a last sigh, I grabbed my neck and rubbed over the place where the wound that contained Rumias darkness had been.<p>

But now, I felt how doubts returned. _"This spellcard just now... It doesn't have any real worth in battle, I do believe... I think I remember it, it allows me to negate manipulations on my existence... like a time stop, for example..."_ I looked down to the spellcard in my hand.

_"I feel stronger than before... ever since I entered the library... I feel stronger since I was there ... there, where I remembered Patchouli, Koakuma, Meiling... Could it truly be like Mima and Patchouli think? The more memories I have, the stronger I become? A skill, formerly completely random, is now almost to my full command... a spellcard from my past has appeared... is it memories what gives me the power to control my ability...?"_ I turned my gaze to my right as the wall suddenly vanished.

To my right were a lot of gears, gears of all size, connected and unconnected to each other, teeths fitting directly if connected. _"The essence of time runs exactly like this... gears represent the time... ironical, that something humanity has created can make an essence on time visible to us beings..."_ I quickly turned my gaze forwards. In front of me, the way parted, a stone staircase leading up into the clocktower that I surely was directly beneath, an open door to my left leading to a wooden rooflight. This must be the way Marisa and Reimu have taken... so Remilia is there too...

_"If it is really true, my past, my memories, my past time responsible for the rate at which my power returns and how I can control it... if it is really true, I should be able to get a good chunk of it back once I remember Remilia, a person I have been showing emotions to... a person I went as far as calling my sister...!"_ Running up stairs leading to the rooflight, I could already make out the scarlet moon in the sky above through a small gap in between the wooden planks the rooflight consisted of...

* * *

><p><em>And time's up!<em>

_...Sorry, couldn't resist the pun._

_So, what do you think? I know, I suck at fight scenes... But nontheless, I think it turned out pretty good. And yes... Sakuya used a lot of time-related quotes. Thought it would be fitting._

_And yes, I made Chôzen stronger yet again... but only a little, he still would not be able to take on real enemies... And no, Sakuya is a real enemy, however, it was not Chôzens own power that defeated her, if not for Rumias power that he had still within him, he would possibly now have his body sliced up and full of holes from knives._

_And about the spellcard... It can only negate manipulations on Chôzen like time-stop or dizzyness or so, it is not ment to be to negate anything else._

_Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this fight... next up is Remilia herself. Of course, those of you who know the embodiment of scarlet devil or have played it yourself know that. But even those who know it will be in for a lil' surprise I have set up... No trap, though! And no, the cake is still a lie._

_Other than that, there is nothing to say, is there? So, let's finish this chapter with another quote, this time, of Aeon from Castlevania Judgement..._

_"And... time marches on. Right on time."_

_**- Aeon, Castlevania Judgement.**_

_Geez... now I want a battle royale... Dio Brando (Jojos Bizarre Adventure) vs. Aeon (Castlevania Judgement) vs. Sakuya Izayoi (Touhou) vs. Zephyr (Castlevania Dawn of Sorrow)... Four powerful time manipulators..._

_That being mentioned, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and I hope you already wait for the next chapter, the clocktower/roof finale containing Remilia! See ya!_


	11. Chapter 11 Negate the fate

_"Night falls... And now, the finale! Everything must burn! Demonic Megiddo! ...That's the power of darkness..."_

**- Dracula, Castlevania Judgement**

_Jep, yet another Castlevania quote. I think Castlevania and Embodiment of Scarlet Devil do truly fit, don't they? It seems I wasn't the only one, as there are even at least two castlevania-touhou crossover games, namely Koumajou Densetsu... Two games that rock! The opening to the second one is even my ringtone... such a masterpiece! For those who don't know it, you should check it out, especially those who are fan of both Castevania and Touhou will enjoy it._

_And there is something I want to say about the last chapter... I'm sorry for those who wanted to see it so badly, but somehow, when I uploaded the chapter, something got lost... namely Sakuya using Dio Brandos famous "WRYYYY!" cry... Strangely, only the cry itself vanished...? Well... I fixed it, so it should be there now._

_Anyways, this chapter contains a nice little surprise~! But I am not spoiling... read for yourself~!_

_That being said, let's start the chapter, shall we?_

_DISCLAIMER: I do not own Touhou, it belongs to Team Shanghai Alice / ZUN. Chôzen Gekido is mine._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 7: Negate the fate ~ Choose my own way!<strong>_

"So you really think you manage to defeat me, Remilia Scarlet, descendant of Dracul Vlad Tepes, Dracula himself?", snickered a little girl with lightblue hair as she watched Reimu and Marisa with her red eyes closely. "That´s probably a lie, vampire girl, but we´re gonna beat you for the mist thing!", shouted Reimu. "Is that so, Shrine Maiden? You deny me being a descendant of Lord Dracula himself?", asked Remilia with fake surprise. "I guess that was the big idea, da ze." Remilia frowned.

"My, you two have guts. Maybe your blood tastes good enough to satisfy me?", snickered Remilia and licked her right hand, which she held like a claw, as if blood was already staining it. Both of the humans took defensive stances and Remilia chuckled. "Well, may I ask which of you has defeated Sakuya?" To Remilia surprise, her opponents gave each other a glance.

"None of us has defeated her.", stated Reimu eventually. "So you´ve killed her? My perfect maid? My precious Sakuya?", snarled Remilia with anger. "Nope." **"Annihilated then?"**, boomed Remilia, ready to slice the one apart that had killed her maid. "Nope. We haven´t finished fighting her. We kinda left her in the corridor with that idiot.", huffed Reimu. "Idiot you say? Which idiot might that be?", asked Remilia, calming down a little. "Just some jerk who has a thing for youkai, da ze.", snickered Marisa, obviously refering to Chôzens... uh.. problems with Mima and Rumia. "...care to explain that?", asked Remilia with a raised eyebrow.

**CLONG! **Reimu, Marisa and Remilia looked over to the rooflight which had just moved. Someone had tried to open it full force. But a talisman held it close. "Which idiot did seal the rooflight?", shouted an angry voice from beneath it. "I swear, next time I bump my head on something related to the Hakurei, like the pavement three days ago, or the talisman I bet holds the door close, that lazy miko is in for a beating!" Reimu flinched and growled.

"Oh my, who might that be? The voice does certainly sound familiar...", muttered Remilia to herself, pondering about who was beneath the rooflight. **"NEGATED MIRROR SIGN 'CHRONO LASER REFLECTION'!"** The rooflight was ripped out of it´s hinges when a blue laser broke through it that belonged originally to Sakuya, leaving actually a hole where had formerly been a rooflight. "Holy shit! I swear if that would´ve hit me before...!", exclaimed the male voice. Eventually, the owner of the voice stepped out of the whirled up dust and looked from the two girls to Remilia.

* * *

><p>The moment I laid eyes onto her, I remembered. Remilia "Remi" Scarlet, the little vampire I had always played with. After her parents died early, she and her younger sister inherited the mansion and lived all alone in it. I ran into them one day by coincidence and had befriended with both Remilia and her younger sister Flandre.<p>

Remilia had been quite mature then, maybe 110 years in age. Guessing from the 90 years I knew her and the three centuries I can´t remember and nobody has seen me, she is now about 500 years old. My, how she had grown... Makes me feel really old... well, I had been a constant visitor of their mansion, enjoying playing with both of them, even with Flandre, who has always been a little... destructive... Well, one day, I arrived and learned of the fact that Remilia had invited a friend of hers to stay in the mansion, a sorceress called Patchouli Knowlegde.

And that was how I met Patchouli. I befriended with her as well. Actually, I helped setting up the shelves in the library along with Patchouli. But as the poor soceress was ill, she had problems doing most stuff related to physical work. I set most of the shelves that way, and after Patchouli had summoned a demon from hell one day, along with her. The small demon became Patchoulis personal servant with glee and soon was the second librarian. Yep. Koakuma. Well, Patchouli had to use a barrier spell on me every time I visited so I won´t go all crazy over Koakuma, but we managed to get along.

But soon came the day when others found out about Remilia and Flandre being vampires. They tried to burn the mansion down, but Remilia managed to scare them all away before serious harm was done. That was the day she decided to get a gateguard. She hunted down the largest and most dangerous group of bandits, defeated them all... but one. That one didn´t seemingly go down, no matter how much divine spears were plunged into her body.

It didn´t take a genius to see that this one was a youkai among a group of human bandits. A youkai that even stood out of other youkai, having so high resistance that even countless divine spears didn´t kill nor knock her out. The youkai was eventually defeated by Remilia and given a second chance: Become the mansions gate guard. Hong Meiling had joined the family. And that was how the SDM came to be. But... that had been in Paris, the outside world, four centuries ago... I now remember... Remilia... I had met her 390 years ago...

Now I am confused... If I had been in the outside world from four centuries ago on to the day that I vanished... how come Mima said I had vanished three centuries ago? And why was the mansion here, in Gensokyo? How was I here if I had been in the outside world? I had been in the world beyond the barrier and I had been here in Gensokyo before that, and now I am back here? ...Just where had I been the last 300 years? I feel more and more like that Sukima no Youkai has something to do with this...

* * *

><p>"I-Is that you, big brother?", asked Remilia as she spotted me. Both Marisa and Reimu flinched noticeably, possibly at Remilia saying 'big brother'... "Why yes, Remi. It´s me.", I smiled as I jumped off the ground and flew to her. Once I reached her, I playfully pulled her mob hat off with one hand and ruffled through her hair with the other one. She huffed, so I snickered and placed the mob hat back on her head.<p>

"Long time no see.", I smirked. Remi huffed again. "Where have you been, big bro?", she pouted. "Don´t know myself. Got myself in trouble, lost my memories, awoke here in Gensokyo a few days ago without any idea of who I am or what I am... You know, the usual." Remilia snickered at that.

"True... You always had a talent on bringing yourself in problems." I scratched the back of my head. "Yeah. Now that we touch on the topic, I knocked your maid out. She should be back to normal in maybe an hour." Remilia rolled her eyes. "Still the same.", she moaned in annoyance.

"When did you employ her? Can´t say I remember her." "4 or 5 years ago. She´s the best I ever had." "Aren´t you a little young for her?", I snickered sarcastically, as Remilia was way older than Sakuya. Remilia flinched and glared at me. "I´m a straight woman of honor, Chô! She may be a perfect maid, and part of my life as for her being my maid, but I have no romantical interest in her." I snickered again. "I know that, Remi. Just couldn´t resist because of the double meaning behind your words." "Still the same.", she repeated, a loud huff escaping her as she crossed her arms in front of her chest.

"How come you´re in Gensokyo?", I asked. "Well, you remember that we had to move the mansion quite a lot because of those humans who found out what I am, right?" I nodded. "Yeah. Almost burned the mansion in Paris a few centuries ago.", I replied. Remilia sighed. "After we moved around quite often, we eventually had no place to go, especially as the era of vampire hunters began... we continued to move until a month ago... Well, Patchy read about the paradise, a place full of youkai like ourselves, so we came here.", she explained.

"And what about the scarlet mist?" Remilia frowned. "Oh yes. Well, I´m annoyed by the sun. I can only leave at nighttime, so I kinda am stuck in my own mansion during the day. With the mist, I can walk around even at daytime without a problem." I sweatdropped. "Why not a parasol?", I asked. Remilia frowned, raised a finger to her lips. "Now that you mention it...", she muttered. I sweatdropped again. Same old Remi, always taking the most complicated way...

* * *

><p>"Hey, don´t keep on ignoring us!" Both I and Remilia looked over to Reimu, who´s head was red in anger, by the way the same shade as her miko outfit. "You´re related to that brat, Chôzen?", asked Marisa with a frown. I and Remilia shared a glance, then turned back to Marisa with an annoyed expression. "No way!", we both said.<p>

"She´s an old friend of mine, didn´t you listen to Meiling?" "Meiling?", asked Marisa, seemingly confused at who Meiling was. "China.", translated Reimu with a bored expression. (**"DON`T CALL ME CHINA!" **was carried by the wind to us) "Ow. You mean her. Damn she hits like an avalanche!", moaned Marisa in imaginary pain as she rubbed her ass. "The memory alone hurts, da ze." "How come you know them, Chô?", asked Remilia. I sighed. "Well, originally I came here with them to find the source of the scarlet mist and get rid of it..." Remilia gasped. I had my eyes closed and sighed louder.

* * *

><p><em>~ This Final Battle is brought you by: Evils Symphonic Poem (Castlevania Judgement Ver.) ~<em>

Reimu didn´t like something about the way he said that, especially the word 'originally'. Suddenly, Chôzens eyes shot open and he directed his palm towards Reimu and Marisa, actually setting free a lot of weak bullets that Reimu avoided easily, but a yawning Marisa was hit by one of them and fell on her back.

"...but I changed my mind. Let´s make short work of them, Remi!" Remilia looked confused at Chôzen, then smirked and nodded. "Fine. Let´s go, Big Bro, just like in old times!", exclaimed Remilia and sent out a large ammount of bat-shaped bullets. "The hell, Chôzen, what are ya doing, da ze!", shouted Marisa as she avoided a stray homing bat-bullet of Remilia.

"I changed my mind, Marisa. What Mima said was true... family is more important than friendship.", he replied, his voice sounding... as if he didn't care...? Marisa growled and fired star-shaped bullets but Chôzen just deflected them with a barrier that he created in front of him, while keeping an eye on Remilia, who was fighting Reimu.

"She´s something like my little sister, and thus, I should be on her side! She went through much already, despite just being 500 years old, Marisa! For once, she shall not suffer!" The barrier broke, but Chôzen had waited for this. He dove beneath Marisas bullets and raced towards her, shooting a barrage of bullets, which weren´t strong enough to hurt her seriously, but in that ammount they charged at her... It was pissing her off, these small burns on her skin.

"Love sign...!", she began, but exactly this had been Chôzens goal. "...Master Spark!" The rainbow beam shot at Chôzen, but he just lifted his hand. "Negation.", he spoke casually, his voice carrying no emotion. A moving corpse would've shown more moment. Marisa growled as she realised what was going to happen. Quickly, she muttered a spell and raised a barrier in front of herself. But Chôzen wasn´t looking at her.

"Negated Mirror Sign 'Master Spark Reflection'.", He snickered and extended his left hand towards... Remilia? "Hey, you´re on our side!", exclaimed Marisa happily. But Chôzen quickly 'negated' her hopes. "Remi!", he shouted. The child-vampire flinched and saw him pointing at her. She realised quickly and grinned.

The spark left his hand, and when it was about to touch Remilia, she dove out of the way. Reimu did not. The spark hit dead on and sent her flying off the roof. The Insei no Youkai chuckled, then turned back to Marisa. "Oops! Watch where you´re shooting, Marisa!", he taunted, to which the witch only growled.

"Damn you, Chôzen. I thought you were on our side!", shouted Marisa. "I was, Marisa. I was. But Remilia is my little sister, so I have to protect her from any harm possible." Marisa glared at him while Remilia went over to Chôzen. "Watch your back, Remi. Reimu will most likely return any second.", he told her as he glanced over his left shoulder, and Remilia nodded.

"Heaven´s punishment 'star of david'!", exclaimed Remilia as she raised her spellcard. "I don´t think so, young lady!", shouted Reimu as she appeared. But Chôzen had waited for her. Once Reimu was close to Remilia, he tackled the shrine maiden and hit a few bullets dead-on. Reimu growled, but then smirked. "Spirit Sign 'Fantasy Seal'!"

* * *

><p>To my surprise, Reimu called forth a few colorful orbs which closed in on me. "Negation!", I shouted and absorbed one, but three more hit me. I fell backwards and landed on my rear, my heat giving off smoke at the burned spots, a stinging sensation in my chest. The energy I gathered was holy. Pure. And I was a youkai.<p>

"D-Damn!", I shouted and turned to Marisa. "Negated Mirror Sign 'Fantasy Seal Reflection'!", I exclaimed to get rid of the attack, but Marisa had been prepared. "Love Sign, Master Spark!", she shouted and fired the beam at me. "Negation!", I shouted.

But... Wait a second... where did the remaining orbs of Reimus attack go? Three hit me, I absorbed one, but... Only one other goal was here. "REMILIAAA!", I shouted, twirling around to the young mistress of the mansion. The vampire turned around and saw the orbs homing in on her. She did not avoid, she had no time to. And I moved, left the master spark I was originally going to absorb behind me, rushing past me.

**"REAPER SIGN 'SCYTHE OF THE LAST SECOND'!" **

I screamed out in pain as my back broke apart and my right arm transformed under maddening pain. My right, lower arm turned into a black scythe and two black wings grew out my back, the scythe as well as the wings made of some black crystal-like matter. With a rush of speed, which I had gained through the transformation / spellcard, I was next to Remilia and slashed the orbs in two with the new scythe I obtained. The halves crashed into the ground beneath Remi and me, the other parts flew into heaven, though one crashed into the clocktower and destroyed one arm of it.

The arm fell onto the roof we fought on and ripped a hole into it. Remi was clinging to my back in shock, while I glared at Reimu. That damn shrine maiden had just dared... to attack... my little demonic sister... with HOLY ENERGY!** "You´re dead meat."**, I exclaimed in between huffs, barely containing my anger and never noticing how my eyes turned crimson.

* * *

><p><em>~ Music Change: Dance of Illusions (Castlevania Judgement Ver.)<em>

Was this the same Chôzen as before? He was quicker, stronger, angrier. Did Remilia really mean so much to him? And his eyes, now no longer green, but crimson... Both Reimu and Marisa were surprised at his sudden change. Before either of them could move, Chôzen had slashed his black scythe in midair, creating a large gash. The gash slowly parted into bullets, which closed in on Marisa and Reimu with incredible speed.

"Damn it.", hissed Marisa as she jumped back and twirled in midair to avoid. "Love Sign 'Master Spark'!", shouted Marisa and shot her spark at Chôzen. Strangely, he didn´t even try to avoid. Instead, he closed his wings and covered himself. And the insanely powerful master spark bounced off without doing any harm and impacted with the clocktower, breaking it in two.** "I´m sorry for the damage, Remi."**, muttered Chôzen, his voice sounding somewhat distorted. Remilia shook her head. "It´s okay, nothing the maids won´t be able to fix." Chôzen nodded, then turned back to the two in front of him.

**"It´s over now, Reimu, Marisa..."**, he whispered and Remilia let go of him. He charged forwards, reached back with his scythe. Marisa sighed, then just closed her eyes. This was it... the end... A youkai she had thought of as weak... a friend of her mistress and adoptive mother...

But Marisa could just chuckle. So death did have a scythe, huh? Irony to think of such a thing in the last moment... the last breath... But Marisa knew that she had no regrets. She made friends with her former enemy Reimu... she had a lot of fun... she even met her mistress and adoptive mother again... Knowing this was the end... was comforting. At least... she would die happy... Knowing that, she exposed her neck for his attack...

"Divine Punishment 'Young Demon Lord'!" Marisas eyes shot open as she heard the voice.

* * *

><p>Remilia flew in front of them and shot several lasers at Chôzen. They hit him square in the chest and he was flung back onto the roof. He impacted several times, before he stopped on his stomach. But he should not lie on the ground long, as he quickly stumbled to his knees, using his scythe to support his weight.<p>

**"R-remi... what the hell?"**, he hissed, blood flowing from a wound on his forehead. "I´m sorry.", she sighed and shot another laser.** "Ne..."**, but the laser crashed against the barrier in front of him before he could negate the laser, pushing him back. "Now Marisa! Reimu!", shouted Remilia. Both females frowned, but spend no time thinking about what was going on, and agreed. "Love Sign 'Master Spark'!" "Spirit Sign 'Fantasy Seal'!**" **

Divine Punishment, Master Spark and Fantasy Seal all impacted with Chôzens shield, pushing him back, letting him slide across the ground... and then, there was the hole the arm of the clock had created before. But he never reached it, before either of them knew, Chôzen came to a stop, negating all attacks by breaking his shield. Then he chuckled.** "That wasn´t enough, you fools! Such weak attacks, even combined, will not be able to stop me! I shall end this all now! ...But Remi.. why?"**, asked Chôzen.

_~ Music change: Farewell Hyrule King ~_

"I have been blind, Chôzen. I put my own good about that of others. And you were just about to make a mistake yourself. You´re wrong. Family and friends have to be treated equal. Especially if one of them is wrong he has to be told and corrected instead of helped just because he is more important. If this would´ve continued... if we would´ve killed the Hakurei Miko and her friend... blood would stain our hands, Chôzen!", exclaimed Remilia, landing on the ground in between Reimu and Marisa.

"I am only 500 years, yet I have never killed. I drink only barely enough blood to assuage my light appetite, and never has one of my victims died. Why should I now stain my hands with blood... blood which has not to be spilled? Blood of innocents? Blood of those who were right, unlike myself? Chô... I was wrong, and you should´ve stopped me. I may be family, or at least somewhat... but friends are just as important. And a murder, yet alone two... no... I cannot kill."

Chôzen snickered, and groaned weakly:** "Should´ve... known." **He just remained to stand there, his only move his loud and heavy breathing. It stayed like that for a few seconds, complete silence around them.

And then, the noise that broke the silence. Cracking noises. Chôzen didn´t move, while Marisa, Reimu and even Remilia stared in awe as the scythe on his arm, made of some crystal-like matter, began to break apart, large cracks on the surface. Only a second later it broke apart completely, the crystal falling to the ground, accompanied by the wings, which broke into thousands of shards the same moment. Chôzen remained to stand there, shards all around him.

And then, blood began to drip from his mouth. He coughed once, more blood staining the ground... Then, he fell backwards, extending his limp arms to the sides as if he was an angel. Remilia saw all this in slow-motion, and eventually blended out the surroundings, only he was visible for her, all around him white.** "Should´ve... known... that killing... is a sin."**, he spoke wealky, and then... he fell into the hole in the roof while his eyes changed back to normal... And rolled into the back of his head.

* * *

><p>Remilia sighed and landed. She turned to Reimu and Marisa, then bowed all of sudden. "I have been wrong. My selfishness caused others uncomfortableness, so I shall remove the mist at instant." Reimu smiled. "Don´t worry, that´s why we came. Just remember: Should you ever be foolish again, we come to stop you." Remilia sighed. "Unfortunately." "What was that?", hissed Reimu. "Nothing.", smiled Remilia, though it was a sad smile.<p>

And only a second later, she found herself being embraced by Reimu. Though she felt like she was degraded to a little child... Remilia could not help but start sobbing. "You´ve done the right thing, even if it ment that we...", Reimu trailed off. "I have killed him... I told him I cannot kill, and then I killed him... I killed my brother...", whispered Remilia, tears welling up in her eyes. "It was the right thing... Shhh... it´s nothing you have to cry about. He wasn´t the same anymore... he had... lost his mind...", muttered Reimu, and patted Remilia on the head. Sighing, Reimu closed her eyes.

_~ Music slowly fades out ~_

* * *

><p>"Guys... I think he is still alive.", shouted Marisa. Remilias eyes shot open and she freed herself from Reimu, twirling around to Marisa, who was standing aside the hole, looking down into it with pure fear in her eyes. Remilia and Reimu rushed to her side and looked down.<p>

There stood a pretty beaten up Mima, and in her arms lay a very surprised and weak Chôzen, blood trailing down his cheek from his mouth. "Hehe. Shouldn´t it be the other way around?", smirked Mima at Chôzen, who just stared weakly at the greenhaired ghost with the black eye and all those bruises. Meiling had won the fight, but Mima had used her ghost abilities to move through solid matter and entered through the gate before Meiling could beat her further up. Chôzen chuckled at her... and then, fell unconciousness.

* * *

><p><em>One week of unconciousness and regeneration later...<em>

"I already told you I am sorry!", exclaimed Chôzen as Reimu hit him with her gohei for the x-th time. "You turned against us in the most unfortunate moment! I hope you have at least learned your lesson!", shouted Reimu and hit him again. By the table sat Marisa, Mima, Sakuya, Meiling, Patchouli, Koakuma and Remilia, all drinking tea and watching how Reimu chased Chôzen around the shrine, hitting him every now and then. "Do you think he learned his lesson?", asked Sakuya. "Definetly.", chuckled Remilia uneasily and was just happy that her mob hat hid the large dent on her head, which was from Reimu hitting her with the gohei.

Meanwhile, I continued to avoid Reimus gohei swings. _"Maybe I really overdid it... I cannot even exactly remembered what came over me that I helped Remilia but... It wasn't for the worst, it seems. I gained an actual attack spellcard, alright! That means I can finally leave behind that stupid 'negate and reflect' game..."_ I jumped and managed to avoid a swing that way. _"...if I could only remember now how I actually got that powerful to make even Reimu problems... Geez, I have a spellcard now that works, I can use it for attacks, and I somehow managed to raise barriers in front of me, but... I'm back to weak... I don't even remember how I put up barriers..."_ As I jumped over another gohei swing which whirled up dust behind me as it hit the ground, I felt how tears escaped my eyes, tears of self-pity.

* * *

><p><em>Fate has been cruel for Chôzen, hasn't it been? But hey, he was the badass evil final boss for one chapter, for crying out loud! ...So, I think I shocked a few with making Chôzen, the protagonist, actually one of two final bosses for the first arc? Don't worry, he's back to being the protagonist and a total idiot, but he will be stronger than before... not that he can take on strong enemies now. I'd say... he was stage 2 midboss level before, and he's now maybe equal to a stage 3 boss... Not more, maybe even only a stage 3 midboss. He was just stage 6 for this chapter... =D<em>

_When I searched a quote for this chapter, I was actually going to take the one following to introduce the chapter, but I decided to put it at the end instead because ._

_"What is a man? A miserable little pile of secrets! But enough talk! Have at you!"_

**- Dracula, Castlevania Symphony of the night**

_I seriously think that this quote fits Chôzen so much that I actually fell over laughing as I realised it. _

1. What is a man?

A: Well, yes, what exactly is Chôzen for a man? We don't know much yet... But he is a man.

2. A miserable little pile of secrets!

A: Chôzen IS a pile of secrets, his past mostly unknown, the woman he has shown emotion to unknown, his former self mostly unknown, his connection to Gensokyo unknown, and the extend of his power unknown. There are more things unknown about him than known! It is truly a secret of what and who exactly he is!

_So basically... this quote seems to be made for Chôzen. Apropos Chôzen, now we know that he has also been in the outside world... and we know that that has been four centuries ago, though Mima said he vanished three centuries ago, and Mima has NOT been outside Gensokyo... (Other than maybe for a twilight spark...? Those who know the spark will possibly get what I mean... But this is not important, in Negative Bullet, she has not been outside Gensokyo...)_

* * *

><p><em>Anyways, as promised, here is the updated version of Chôzens profile:<em>

** Name**: Chôzen Gekido (Translation: Indifferent Wrath)

** Species**: Youkai / insei no youkai

** Age**: Unknown, at least 1500 years old

** Ability**: Negation of Anything (though heavily limited at the moment due to amnesia)

** Occupation:** None

** Location**: Currently Hakurei Shrine

** Description:**

Short, spiky and raven black hair, dangerous and unsettling green-glowing eyes. Wears darkblue jeans and a black shirt with green-glowing lines and a green flame on its back. Wears black sneakers with crimson lines. Has a green flame flying next to his head. About 1,90m tall.

** Behaviour / Personality:**

Chôzen is a somewhat simple-minded male, or at least pretty oblivous to what is happening. Also, he has a lot of bad luck, running into trouble whenever he can. He is quickly annoyed by simple things, even though he manages to hold his annoyance back most of the time by making a snarky comment about it in the back of his head. Chôzen also is somewhat of a pervert, always after beautiful women, or at least has a nosebleed when being in physical contact with one. He never would miss a chance to start an argument with his old friend Mima, who keeps on teasing him... or arguing with him. However, he has, though he would never admit it, a thing for tomboys, and especially, even if only subsconciousnessly, enjoys teasing or taunting them. His memory loss does confuse him a lot, but he doesn't truly mourn after his lost memories... though he does also not enjoy having lost them. Also, his ability does bother him slightly, but only in his subconciousness...

Indifference Mode / True Self: Chôzen in before his amnesia, was ignorant and indifferent after walking a forbidden path, the path of balance. Has shown no emotions to most people he knew, though he has shown some to special persons. Also, there has been a female he has shown emotions to... all of them.

** Relationships (Most important ones):**

Reimu Hakurei: Somewhat of a friend, lets him stay at the shrine for now

Marisa Kirisame: Somewhat of a friend

Mima Hakurei: Old friend of time before memory loss

Fujiwara no Mokou: Enemy

Rumia Shisô: Friend, possible love interest?

Hong Meiling: Acquaintance from before memory loss

Patchouli Knowledge: Old friend from before memory loss

Koakuma: Acquaintance / friend from before memory loss

Remilia Scarlet: Old friend from before memory loss / Little "sister"

Flandre Scarlet: Old friend from before memory loss / Little "sister"

** Current Spellcards:**

** Negated Mirror Sign 'x reflection': **

A spellcard that allows Chôzen to reflect an attack he had negated with his palms before. The X changes for whatever he has last negated. This kind of Negation does include ONLY attacks made of energy of some kind, or certain other kinds of energy. It does NOT allow him to negate whole spellcards and copy them, as well as he can't take something like thousand bullets and throw them back, it is limited to ONE body of energy. He cannot copy an ability he has negated of another being before.

** Negation Sign 'annihilate the impossible':**

Spellcard able to negate manipulations on Chôzen like time-stop or dizzyness. Basically a special version of "Energy Negation" Skill, but lacks at the ability to absorb an attack.

** Reaper Sign 'Scythe of the last second':**

Transforms Chôzens body. His right lower arm changes into a scythe made of some black crystal-like matter, and he gains two giant wings of the same matter. Scythe can spawn rows of bullets, wings can deflect lasers. Gives Chôzen more speed and agility.

* * *

><p><em>So this is the updated profile, containing the EoSD crew. Though it is far from finished yet, of course! I wonder... should I make one for Rumia Shisô as well in the next chapter she appears in? I mean, techincally, Rumia is a canon character, but this is technically also "Ex-Rumia", we're talking about, and one that will differ from many Ex-Rumia depictions... Well, let me know if I should make one for her in a review. But don't expect the profile to be in a chapter soon, Rumia isn't going to appear for a few chapters, I think.<em>

_And next up: The extra chapter for the EoSD arc! Prepare for something special... Actually, the chapter is already done, but needs to be worked over a last time... I spend all my free time to do this one and the next to finish this arc... Next chapter, is by the way, not like the extra stage you have in memory, players of EoSD... oh no! Another surprise is awaiting you... and not another boss fight versus our protagonist *evil smile, manical look* ANYWAYS! Since the chapter is as good as uploaded, await it to be posted today!_

_That being said... I hope you await the chapter... See ya!_


	12. Chapter 12 Those who emerge from hate

_Greetings, creeps! It's your old pal, the cryptkee... I mean, SorrowfulReincarnation. Long time no scream!_

_Don't you ever have wondered that the innocent ones always get down with a fiend of theirs? In tonights little tale, exactly such an innocent person gets pulled into a horrorful hacksperience because he scares for a girl as a fiend, though she says that love is in the scare... And it leads to a moment where it seems that all rope is lost...I advise those who have bad nerves to leave the crypt now... cause this little tale will definetly make even the hottest blood run cold! *Cryptkeeper laughter* I call this little tale: Those who emerge from hate..._

[Also, just for those who want to know or wonder why the notice above here is so screwed up... Never heard of "Tales from the Crypt"? I have been rewatching it lately... and yes, the words above here are written wrong or have been replaced with other words on purpose, they are supposed to be puns, puns like that which the cryptkeeper always makes)

_DISCLAIMER: I do not own Touhou, Team Shanghai Alice / ZUN does. (And Tales from the Crypt belongs to its rightful owner, of course.) I do own Chôzen Gekido, though._

CAUTION! Chapter may include a little horror and maybe even gore, depending on your view of things...

* * *

><p><em>E<em>_**xtra Chapter: Those who emerge from hate...**_

_It was a few days later, everything had calmed down. Reimu and Marisa had forgiven Chôzen for being foolish and Remilia had taken a liking to Reimu as a friend, somehow. She came often over to visit the shrine with her maid, Sakuya, carrying a parasol to shield her from the sun... though Remilia refused to make donations to Reimus shrine... But other than that... Yep. Everything was alright. That means... until Marisa visited the shrine again..._

* * *

><p>"Reimu~!", she sung as she entered, causing me and Reimu to look up. "Ah there you are, Chô!", exclaimed Marisa as she pointed at me. "Uh... what is it, Marisa? Can´t ya see I´m occupied?", I hissed and looked back the game in between me and Reimu. I was annoyed, I was losing badly. And Mima sitting behind me, playing with my hair didn´t make it any better!<p>

"Chô~! You´re coming with me~!", hummed Marisa as she grabbed my arm. "Uh what?", I asked, but Marisa, who sat on her broom, had me in her grip and zoomed off, pulling me with her. The tea I had in my hand slipped out of it when Marisa zoomed, and flew right into Mimas face. The evil deity glared at Reimu who laughed, while the shrine became smaller and smaller, eventually completely fading out of my view...

* * *

><p>"Sooo...", began Marisa as we stood on a path in the middle of the forest of magic. "... I´m still angry for you having betrayed us." I raised an eyebrow. "I thought you forgave me.", I said with a bored expression. "Nope~!", hummed Marisa. "But you can make it up to me!" Why do I have the feeling something isn´t right?<p>

"You´re going on a date with me, right now!" I sweatdropped. "D-date?", I asked. Marisa nodded with a smile plastered onto her lips. I, however, turned around towards the direction the Hakurei Shrine was in and started walking. "Sorry. The row doesn´t start here, because I don´t think Rumia would appreciate it if you go on a date with me. She was the first to give me a kiss, so I guess she has all the rights. Get to the end of the row, Marisa...!"

"Love Sign..."

"Come to think of it, I always liked you better, I´ll go with you.", I smiled uneasily and turned around. The girls forced me to negate and absorb a weak bullet and thus, I can´t negate and absorb anything else, as I had learned in the battle with Sakuya. One energy can be absorbed at a time. Trying a second won´t work, I´ll end up just hurten.

"I knew you liked me better ~!", hummed Marisa and waved me over to her. "Come on!", she exclaimed. I raised an eyebrow. "And where are we going to have our date... uh... my love?", I asked uneasily. "Just come with me, Chô~!", she hummed and walked into the forest. I sweatdropped.

"I swear, if Rumia finds out I go on a date with Marisa, I´m fried. Period.", I chuckled uneasily to myself. **"...Is that so~**?**"** I froze up, shrieked and ran after Marisa.

* * *

><p>Reimu laughed to herself when he bolted thinking Rumia had just listened to him. "Why do I have the feeling this is no date?", asked Mima with an uneasy smile on her face, sweatdropping. The two had followed him and Marisa, wondering what the witch was up to.<p>

"Because you heard what Remilia has told us about Patchoulis complaints? And the SDM happens just to be in the direction Marisa headed off to?", smirked Reimu. "Ah yes.", chuckled the evil spirit. Reimu nodded at Mima. "Let´s go back. He will find out soon enough that Marisa is just using him."

"Hey, Reimu?" "Yes?" "Have you heard about the new guard at the mansion?" "You mean that corpse?" "It´s a type of ghost, not a corpse!", exclaimed Mima, a vein appearing on her forehead and the back of her fists, to which Reimu frowned. Mima sure was defensive of species names?

"Yes yes. Anyways,you mean that one?" "Yeah." "What about her, Mima?" "You´ll hear soon enough from Marisa and Chô~!" "Let me guess... Marisa and Chôzen don´t know that that THING is totally...". Reimu trailed off and shuddered.

"...I don´t think much of Chôzens psyche will remain. That thing is just evil. But knowing him... well, he always only got friends with the weirdest of people...", muttered Mima thoughtfully. "Yeah. I see that every morning when I walk into the shrines main room..." Mima frowned. "What do you mean by that, Reimu? I sleep in there and never saw something out of the usual...", she asked confused. "Ah... nothing~!", hummed Reimu. "What do you mean by that, Reimu?", shouted Mima as she watched Reimu leave.

* * *

><p>"The... scarlet devil mansion?", I asked. "Wait a sec! This isn´t a date." Marisa smirked. "Be quiet! You owe me!" I groaned and rolled my eyes. "I´m outta here.", I said and turned away. "Love sign..." I turned back to Marisa with an uneasy smile. "What are we doing here, my love?" "Borrowing books from Patchouli.", smirked Marisa. I sweatdropped. "Yes yes.", I smiled with fake enthusiasm. Marisas borrowing was just a different word for stealing.<p>

"Good. Follow me. China has just fallen asleep.", grinned Marisa with her usual happy self and jumped from the tree we sat in. "This is the kind of date I wanted...", I groaned with sarcasm and rolled my eyes.** "Is that so~?" **I shrieked again and jumped. Rumia was stalking me! "MARISAAAAA!", I whined and jumped after her.

* * *

><p>In the tree, a certain ice fairy frowned. "Daiyousei? Did Eye just scare him?", asked Cirno. "I fear, milady.", smiled Daiyousei uneasily. Cirno grinned and struck a pose. "Eye trained so much, mey worst ryval runs away in fear of mey awesume... gra...gro...gre..." "I think the word you´re searching for is 'greatness' milady." "Whatever you just said!" "But I wonder why he ran in fear when you used that qoute of the darkness youkai?", asked Daiyousei with a frown. Cirno didn´t even listen and continued to strike poses.<p>

* * *

><p>...the moment that Chôzen was past the sleeping gatekeeper, Meiling opened her eyes, her irises an unnatural yellow in color, and looked after him and Marisa, an evil grin on her face. <strong>"Sleeping..."<strong>, she chuckled, amused. **"...Hong never sleeps..."**, she whispered and closed her eyes. As blackness spread across her vision, several different colored flames became visible to her, flaring up and moving around, either alone or in groups. As one suddenly died down, Meiling let out a sigh. **"And so, one has perished again.. human village..."**

* * *

><p>We were walking down the path towards Voile. "Marisa, do you really wanna use me? Patchy is an old friend of mine, I can´t just betray her!", I whined. "You will, da ze." "But whyyyyyyy should I betr..." "Love Sign..." "Screw friendship. Love comes first!" "I like you much better that way.", chuckled Marisa. I sighed to myself. Awesome first date. Damn. Couldn´t Rumia have asked me out? As we walked past a set of metal bars, we never noticed the little, eerie scream that came to our ears, nor did we notice the corpse-pale, skinny hand grab the bars and open them.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Back at the Hakurei Shrine, someone knocked on the door. Reimu frowned at that and looked up from the game of Dai Shogi she was playing against Mima. It was late in the evening, so why would somebody come to visit? She opened the door and found that darkness youkai smiling at her. "Hey, miko-san! Is Chô home?", asked Rumia with a sing-song voice. "No, sorry. He had some problems to deal with and is not here." Rumias smile faded and she sighed. It was now that Reimu noticed that Rumia wore unusual fancy clothes, namingly a black silk dress and a silver necklace with crimson emeralds in it. "You... did you want to ask him out?" "Just as friends!", countered Rumia and quickly raised her hands in front of her body.<em>

* * *

><p><em>~ Todays creepy athmosphere is brought you by: The Tormented (Fatal Frame 3) ~<em>

"Marisa... Something isn´t right.", I whispered. Marisa frowned. "The corridor is longer than usual and... look how dark it is." Marisa looked to the direction we were walking in. Indeed, the darkness that was a short distance in front of us was really... darker than usual. "I have a very bad feeling about this...", I whispered. And as if on cue, a sick noise emitted from a story above us. Namely the sound of a body being dragged over the ground. Both Marisa and I shuddered.

The noise had started behind us and now was right above us, moving towards the direction we were walking in. "P-probably just Sakuya draggin something behind her. A broom or something!", said Marisa, but her voice was shaking a little. I nodded, wanting myself to actually believe that. But the silence around us made me seriously nervous. I had the feeling that something was staring at us all the time. At first, I thought it was Rumia still stalking me, but then came to the awareness of the evil presence that lay in the air, the feeling of dread. And the slight smell of dried blood...

* * *

><p>Suddenly, there was the noise again, only louder. And it came from the darkness in front of us... "How did it get here so fast...?", muttered Marisa and moved closer to me. "There was a staircase in front of Voile...", I whispered back. The noise became louder. And now, I also heard some cracking noise. Seriously weird, sick and LOUD cracking noises. Something was definetly wrong...! And suddenly, it stopped. Silence. Freaking silence, yet the feeling of dread in the air. And... did the smell of dried blood get stronger? "Is it gone?", whispered Marisa.<p>

_~ Music Stops, Silence ~_

It stayed silent. After that, nothing happened, the only thing I heard was my own breath, and that of Marisa. It was so silent, the silence itself should´ve been audible. It was dangerously silent, never should it be so silent like now... where was Remi, shouting out her charisma? Sakuya, scolding the fairy maids, which were gone by the way as well? It was. just. silent. And then it appeared, so sudden that it could´ve been there all the time as well, an arm, shooting out of the darkness, grabbing the ground firmly as if to crush it!

_~ Music Change: Devils Laugh (Silent Hill Shattered Memories) ~_

Both me and Marisa flinched madly, we jolted backwards in fear, but came to a stop again, and just looked at the arm.. My breath stopped and I swear Marisas blood stopped to flow, because she was pale as hell. The arm, corpse-grey and skinny, grabbed the ground firmly, then pulled. And when it did, that... **THING**... pulled itself into our range of view. And both I and Marisa screamed and held onto each other as we saw the corpse-thing crawl towards us, moaning in pain, it´s neck cracking with every movement. Not to mention that it smelled like dried blood, possibly because of the dried blood on its body.

"WHAT IS THAT **THING**!", I screamed with a girlish voice and both Marisa and I turned around and fled back towards the foyer. "It is freaky!", shouted Marisa. I looked over my shoulder. And immeadiatly wished I hadn´t. "MARISA, THAT **THING** IS FOLLOWING US!", I screamed. Indeed, the tall, slender and skinny corpse-**thing** was pulling itself after us with incredible speed for a thing that crawled on the ground, just using it´s arms.

It´s skin was corpse-grey, covered in mud, dirt, scars and open wounds. It´s appearance was just... sick! Apparently, it was a female... **THING.** Not only was her skin corpse-grey and scarred and all, but she had long, black, dirty and messy hair, which had fallen in front of her face, covering the black, emotion- and lifeless eyes from our view mostly. She wore a white burial gown, by the way. Her head was hanging in a weird angle, I guess the neck of that female thing was broken. Yet, she looked at us, even with the weird hanging head.

Also, the neck was the source of the weird noises, exactly because it was broken. But it wasn´t the only thing broken. The legs of the female thing were dragged behind her in a weird angle, which was probably the reason why she was crawling, they were broken and didn´t look like they would heal soon. Just like some of her fingers, but she somehow managed to crawl at a surprising speed with them. I squealed when she almost managed to grab my foot.

"MARISA!", I screamed. "I don´t know what that thing is, okay!", she shouted back, "Get me some time!" I flinched and almost froze up in surprise, but my fear kept me running, luckily. "What?", I shouted. Just in that moment, I felt a hand on my ankle. It pulled, I fell flat onto my face, then turned around so I sat on my rear. And just like I had guessed, the female corpse-thing was holding my foot, moaning it´s weird shouts of agony while pulling on my foot. I´m dead. The thing had me. Whatever it was. And whatever it was doing here.

Where was Patchouli? Sakuya? Koakuma? Remilia? Or the fairy maids? No one was here! Did...the thing kill them? Was the dried blood on it´s face... theirs? That of my 'relatives'? Well, I tried currently kicking the things face, but that didn´t help for some reason. "...MASTER SPARK!" I snapped my head around and saw Marisa standing there, her hakkero pointed at the thing.

"Wait a sec, Marisa! I´m here too!", I shouted. But it was too late. Only one thing to do... But I don´t have much time... "Negated Mirror Sign 'Bullet Reflection'!" I shouted and released the bullet into the air. Then I turned to the Master Spark. "NEGATION!", I shouted and absorbed the energy, all while the thing kept on pulling me.

Then, I turned back to it and leaned forwards. This ment I didn´t resist anymore and the thing was able to pull me to her, but that was what I waited for. "Negated Mirror Sign 'Master Spark Reflection'!", I shouted. The thing looked a last time confused at the palm that I had right in front of her moaning face, before the energy was released right into her face. Immeadiatly, the pull on my leg stopped and I fell backwards. After a backflip, I stood back on my feet, looking at the destroyed part of the corridor, a gigantic hole, right in front of me. The thing... was gone.

_~ Music stops ~_

* * *

><p>"Did... I hit her?", I asked between panting. "You couldn´t miss, da ze. She was all like 'aw, shit' when you pointed your hand at her.", smirked Marisa and hit me on the back. "But... shouldn´t she remain? Shouldn´t there be left something of her?", I asked. "I guess you were so close... you annihilated her, da ze." I was still glaring at the hole in the ground, a little suspicious of the thing having vanished just like that. A master spark like I know it couldn't kill, even outside a danmaku battle, the worsest it should do was to knock one out...<p>

"Let´s go home, Marisa. Fast. Let's get Reimu and Mima and investigate then...", I hissed and looked over my shoulder, surprised to find Marisa in front of an open door that consisted of metal bars. "Hey this looks interesting! Let´s go in!", smiled Marisa and ran down some stairs. I growled. "Isn´t she enough scared? Now she runs into a dark dark basement... I do have a baaaaaad feeling about this.", I muttered to myself as I ran after Marisa, down a flight of stone stairs.

* * *

><p><em>~ Music Change: Trail of Blood ~<em>

"Marisa... we shouldn´t really be here...", I whispered, yet a little confused about why such a dungeon was beneath the mansion... I do not remember one from when the mansion was in Paris... But maybe the others were able to safe themselves down here from that thing...?

"Don´t be a coward, Chôzen, da ze!", laughed Marisa as she turned to me. "What the hell should be wrong down here? I bet Patchouli hides books down here!" I flinched. "So, we really came to steal Patchys books? From the very beginning, this hadn´t been about a date or me... You just wanted to steal Patchoulis books with my help, didn´t you...?", I growled. "Smart one, Chôzen.", snickered Marisa with her usual trademark smirk on her face.

But as that included closing her eyes, she never saw how my expression went blank and I stared past her. Marisa, however, snickered, and then turned around and opened her eyes. And found black, emotion- and lifeless eyes staring at her, the distance between Marisa and the eyes maybe an inch. The witch screamed and jumped into my arms, hers thrown around my neck. And she too, was trembling, just like me.

In fear, we both looked at the being that hovered there above the ground, arms, legs and head hanging limply. The thing, it was back. And looked with interest at us.** "My... Marisa Kirisame and Chôzen Gekido..." **I shrieked at that. That **thing** knew our names! And it was able to talk!

**"Hehehe..."**, it laughed with a eerie, low voice. A dead voice.** "...should I introduce myself? My name is Kayako Saeki Henge, I´m what you would call an Onryô, a type of ghost that remains because it still feels an extreme grudge and because of the will to get vengeance. I´m named after a famous Onryô from the outer world, by the way."**, the **thing** introduced herself. I chuckled uneasily.

"Uh.. nice to... meet you?", I spoke, almost trying to convince myself that this meeting was 'nice'. "Di-didn´t we just blast you to nirvana?", asked Marisa as she pointed at the female onryô.** "An illusion. You see, I have the ability to cause illusions for everyone who hears my screams. When you walked past the door that leads down here towards Voile, I screamed to cause an illusion to you, letting you believe that I was chasing you..."**, snickered Kayako eerily.

"How did you get in here, how do you know so much and where the fuck are the real inhabitants of this house!", I shouted, my anger finally getting the better of me, puhsing my fear aside... And letting Marisa fall to the ground. Now that that Kayako-woman was speaking and not chasing me anymore, I actually found her less scary.** "I was summoned here... I am a new guard."** I rose, of course, an eyebrow at that. "Guard? What about Meiling?"

**"She´s the guard for the outside... I was especially summoned to guard Voile and the basement by scaring intruders off."**, explained Kayako. "Who called you, da ze?"** "My summoner was Patchouli Knowledge." **"Where are the others?", I interfered.** "Patchouli Knowledge and Koakuma are inside Voile, trying to figure out which books that pesky witch by your side stole in the last days. Remilia Scarlet is enjoying her tea inside her personal rooms, Sakuya Izayoi is probably cleaning the upper stories. My fellow guard is outside, though I don't exactly know how you got past her... and as for my mas..."**, she stopped, realizing that she blabbered out something.

"Master...?", I muttered. Suddenly, Kayako laughed.** "Chôzen Gekido. I challenge you to a danmaku game. Four spellcards."** I sweatdropped. "I only have three." Kayako rose one of her black eyebrows.** "You´re allowed to use one of your choice two times then..."**, she huffed, moving her neck, making it crack once again. I sweatdropped. "Fine. I´ll accept."

* * *

><p><em>~ Music Change: The Legend of Zelda Twilight Princess - Twilit Bloat (I might change this later on when I find a better fitting one... feel free to suggest some music for this fight to me...)<em>

I looked at Kayako, who was hovering at the other end of the corridor inside the basement of the SDM.** "Well, are you ready?"**, asked Kayako with her eerie voice. I nodded. "Very well." Kayako was still hanging in midair, her legs, hands and her head in a weird angle. She looked like some invisible force was holding her in midair.

She extended her crippled fingers towards me, and to my surprise, two red and black lasers missed me just about a centimeter not two seconds later. I flinched and fell to the ground, avoiding another laser in midair. When I landed on the ground, I extended my palms towards her and spawned my own bullets.

They were stronger now, my theory about my memories giving me strength apparently true, but still... I don't think I can go up against someone like Remilia, Reimu or Mima... And that one victory against Marisa was sheer luck...

Kayako seemed to stay unfazed by my bullets, and simply avoided them... Overseeing the second barrage I had shot. She was hit by it, but didn´t even flinch. Probably because she was already dead. _"Remember, Chôzen, the dead do not flinch...", _I thought to myself.

Well, apropos the dead, Kayako smirked her eerie smirk again, and then lifted to my surprise her head, so that it was in the position it should be. But she then leaned it onto the other shoulder, emitting a loud, sick, cracking noise. And a spellcard appeared in her hand.

**"Illusion Sign 'Frightened Soul'..."**, whispered Kayako so silently, that I only heard it because of the echo in this corridor. I gulped. Something was wrong. They way her head fell back, once again making the sick noise...

Suddenly, she lunged forwards and let out an earsplitting scream that made my blood run cold, my hairs standing to the edge. I held my ears in agony, waiting for the pain in my head to disappear. Upon looking up, my eyes widened and my hands fell numb to my sides.

Not Kayako. Not one. Not two. Three. Three Kayakos flying there, looking at me with their eerie appearance, the black hair hidingher emotion- and lifeless eyes almost completely.

**"Well..."**, began the first.** "...say your..."**, smirked the second one.** "...last prayers."**, finished the last and they all extended their hands to me. The left one fired immeadiatly two red lasers, which I avoided by twirling to the right. The middle one spawned about 50 green bullets, while the right one shot black globe bullets from her hands.

I grazed several of the green bullets while negating a black globe bullet. I aimed at the laser one, because it was damn dangerous if I tried to avoid the other two´s attacks and get hit by a laser in the back. I aimed, but didn´t feel any disturbed by the fact that several bullets impacted with my body, despite the burning pain. Even the globe bullets did touch me and hurt like hell, but I stayed calm and aimed until I was sure I wouldn´t miss the laser one.

"Negated Mirror Sign 'Black Globe Bullet Reflection'!" I hit her, or so I thought, but the bullet went right through her, and two seconds later, she vanished. I sweatdropped, but a black globe bullet hit me in the head and I stumbled to the ground, snarling in pain while I rolled out of the way, barely avoiding a stream of green bullets. As I was on my feet again, I quickly made a dash to the side, from the corner of my eyes wtching the two remaining Onryô.

"Green...black...red...", I muttered to myself. "Green and black are the negative effect, black and red go hand in hand... but green and red bite each other. If it wasn´t red...", I whispered, came to a sliding stop and kneeled down. Before I came to a full stop, I pushed myself off the ground, jumped off a wall and rushed through the air until I was right in front of Kayako (Green Bullets) and reached back. Then, my fist impacted with her face, sending her right into an already pretty broken wall, which broke as she impacted with it.

* * *

><p>The familiar sound of a spellbreak came to my ears right before I landed on the ground, and I enjoyed the following seconds in which the third, also fake, Kayako faded away and the dust from the destroyed wall faded as well. The real Kayako lay on the ground in front of the wall, several debris around her. she growled lowly as she looked up with her broken neck.<strong> "Interesting..."<strong>, she whispered during her growl, then pushed herself off the ground with her arms.

She flew in midair, cracking her neck once again, creating the next spellcard.** "Grudge Sign 'Revenge of the one that can´t perish'!"**, she exclaimed. Then, she pushed herself off the wall behind her until she flew in the middle of the corridor.

All of sudden, a large, red, wrinkled line appeared behind her in midair, creating something that looked like the mouth of a halloween pumpkin. And then opened up eyes above the red line, also wrinkled. Kayako began to smirk in a weird way, somewhat like the mouth and the eyes behind her. And then, red homing lasers shot from the eyes, missing me only about three inches.

I dived to the side, and from the corner of my eyes I saw how the mouth spawned several red homing bullets. I hissed and jumped back into the air, now flying. The ground would only limit my possibilities of avoiding.

Another laser missed me by a few centimetres, but it made me stop in midair, a step I regretted as soon as the second laser send me flying into the wall to my left. _"I guess it is no use, when I keep on fleeing from it, it will only hurt me with lucky hits... Guess I have to face it... face to face!", _I growled inside my head, pushing myself out of the crater I had created in the wall.

As I charged right at the face, I shot several bullets towards the face thingie, but they went right through it! In shock, my eyes widened and I hit the breaks just as I was past Kayako. And as I turned around, she already flew behind me, her smirk having become now plain malicious.

With a kick I had never expected from a ghost with broken legs, I found myself once again impacting with a wall, this time, sliding down on it. _"My day gets worse every second... Now, I've just been axe-kicked by a ghost with broken legs...", _I groaned inside, facepalming on the outside. Damn. So she was still what I had to aim at... she tricked me!

Pushing myself off the ground, I ended up back in the air, charging at the evil ghost. I released a stream of my bullets that all missed her... All but one. And that one was a lucky shot right at her right eye, making her scream in pain. And the face imitated her. It closed it´s right eye and opened it´s mouth to scream in perfect silence, sending one stray laser into the ceiling and several bullets my way.

I avoided most of them, some impacted with my body, making me moan in pain. But nothing serious. Also, spellbreak noise for Kayako. She landed on the ground and continued to hold her right eye in pain with her broken hands.** "Lucky hit."**, she hissed and then sighed.

With a fluid motion, her neck emitted sick noises again. Her third spellcard appeared. She had used three, I one... Interestingly, until now, she has mostly used spellcards... I wonder if she is able to spawn bullets even without using a spellcard?

**"Rest Sign 'R.I.P. lost soul of the grudging existence'!" **And once again, Kayako screamed. I covered my ears and closed my eyes, waiting for the pain to vanish. As it did, I opened my eyes. And silently wondered to myself when I went out of the mansion onto a cemetery.

* * *

><p>To be exactly, I was standing in the middle of a dark cemetery in the middle of the night. Another illusion, I guess, as I can't remember leaving the mansion... also, there was no cemetery anywhere near it, and yet I could see the mansions shape against the fog around me... So, logical explanation: illusion. Well, she said that her screams cause illusions, so... "ARGH!"<p>

I screamed when pain ripped through my right shoulder. Looking down, I saw a small hole in my chest, created by a thin red laser. Upon turning around, I found Kayako on the ground behind me, crawling like before, but an ominous grin on her face. Then, she slowly faded away. My eyes were wide in surprise. What just happened?

Suddenly, another stinging pain, this time in the other shoulder. Turning to my left while I held my shoulder, and found Kayako to my left. So she was coming from different directions...? There were four dirt paths to the intersection I stood on... was this implying that she came from those directions?

Well, she had vanished again, but this time I was ready. And to my surprise, she appeared a short distance in front of me, came crawled towards me in her scary and just plain sick way, the way her illusion had formerly been chasing me and Marisa, and shot a beam, but I avoided quickly. I guess it was time for my second spellcard... "Reaper Sign 'Scythe of the last second'!"

I hissed in pain as my arm transformed into the dark scythe and two black wings broke through my back. Then was silence. Absolute, perfect silence. Just the faint howling of wind, while I waited for any noise that would tell me where Kayako was crawling. Just a small noise... And there it was. The sound of something moving on grass. With a quick motion I rolled around her so that I stood behind her. Kayako tried to get away, but much to my fortune (and gross) I stood on her broken legs and lifted my scythe.

"Next time, grudge bitch!", I smirked and extended my scythe towards her. A strike of it would count as a danmaku attack and wouldn´t create something like a wound, cutting something off with it was impossible, we were in a official danmaku battle after all. Only if we had set up the rules for physical attacks to be indeed physical I could do physical damage with a scythe. Logical, right?

About my scythe.. normally, inside a danmaku battle, a strike would count as a strike with a laser attack, and slicing in midair could allow me to generate black bullets... But when extended and energy concentrated into it, there was a really nice feature for my scythe... Namely a pitch-black laser.

Kayako screamed in pain as said laser hit her dead-on in the back. But it was so strong that I was pushed back into the air, allowing her to crawl and fade out of this reality yet again. I landed on the ground, right between tombstones that all carried my name. Interesting feature to her spellcard. But it seems that they were written after what she knew of my name, as one kanji was wrong. Well, didn´t matter now. It´s not my real tombstone.

And since the strategy worked so well, I waited for her to arrive yet again. And to my surprise, I heard another scream, before she appeared right in front of me. Stupid her, did she really think I would overlook her or something? Well, she crawled towards me with incredible speed and when she was right in front of me, she lifted her hand. I had my scythe extended to her head and shot another laser, but right when I was about to do, she had vanished. I rose an eyebrow...

...and then realised I had yet been fooled again. I lifted my scythe up, then twirled around. I screamed, because in front of me was another Kayako, ready to fire a laser. But it vanished too right before her mouth, ripped open in a cry of agony, would envelope my face. And then there was this ominous feeling. The feeling of a smirking, evil ghost right behind me, hovering in midair with her head and legs in a weird, limb angle... right before I flew through the air and impacted with several tombstones, shouting in pain, the final impact with a tombstone resulting in a spellbreak of my own spellcard.

* * *

><p><em><strong>"That was fun..."<strong>, _whispered a small eerie voice near me. **_"I was right next to you when the first false replica crawled towards you, and after it vanished and the second approached, I was right behind you... I could´ve killed you if this wouldn´t be a danmaku battle... Never trust the darkness, Chôzen... never trust your shadow..." _**I opened my eyes in pain and found myself back in the corridor.

**_"The dark ghost of silence... the silent ghost of darkness... two brothers lethal to both human and youkai... the insanity is sealed inside everyone, in some cases, it is bigger, in other, smaller... the insanity takes the shape of apparitions in front of our eyes... unsealing its true power in paranoia and phobias, such as nyctophobia, the utter fear of darkness... they do not fear the darkness around them, but the darkness within, the darkness that overpowers their wills..." _**I still heard her voice, whispering into my ear like wind, and yet Kayako was not aside me...

**_"I feel a great insanity resting within you... To be honest, I have never seen insanity as big as yours... and yet... yet it did not materialise for you, it does not try to free itself and overpower you... no... your darkness and your light cooperate, Chôzen Gekido... It... interests me... your good is your evil at the same time... your light creates darkness and your darkness creates light... I wonder how this is possible? And... how can your sanity be your insanity at the same time?" _**Concentrating, shutting off my mind, I pushed the Onryô out of my body. Kayako landed in front of me, softly on her feet as if the huge force that had just pushed her out of me hadn't even existed... _"Great.. I just have been possessed by an evil spirit...", _flashed through my mind.

"This... danmaku battle... isn´t over yet!", I growled as I stumbled onto my feet. Kayako rose an eyebrow, but then smirked.** "I guessed as much. You only used two spellcards so far..." **_"She´s strong and has that annoying trick up her sleeves... She´s a damn good guard so far. And if she manages to defeat Marisa as easily as me... damn it! I´m not giving up yet!", _I thought as I was about to use my next spellcard. But I had to plan. If she would fire a laser, I either could use my negation ability and then 'Negated Mirror Sign'... but if she pulled a dangerous trick with her last spellcard, I could use 'Annihilate the Impossible'. Or I could use 'Reaper Sign' again, as it had worked very well before...

Well, I had to use 'annihilate the impossible' either way, as it was my third spellcard and I was only allowed to use each one once and then one for a second time, and not one thrice... But as it was pretty useless... Maybe I could beat Kayako just with three spellcards, the two I had already used, in additon to using one of them a second time?

Kayako was back to her usual pattern of shooting lasers from both hands simultaneous at me, resulting in me dodging on the ground. "Chôzen, don´t be such a coward!", shouted Marisa from the side, reminding me of the fact that she was here as well. Was she... cheering for me or taunting me? I couldn´t really figure out at the moment, I didn´t have time to, as Kayako was damn precise at shooting her damn lasers.

**"What´s wrong... Scared?"** I flinched as I heard the voice from right beside me. I flinched and jumped away from Kayako just in time to avoid two more lasers. That means, until I noticed one went right through me without doing damage. I facefaulted. Illusion. The laser from behind was very real as it went right through my shoulder. Believe me. I felt it.

"She´s damn mean.", I muttered as I landed.** "What was that?" **My eyes went wide as I found her right behind me again. "Oh no, this time I won´t fall for it!", I growled. But the heat of the lasers that soared past me convinced me that she was indeed the real one. And with a laser to my left and right, I had no chance in avoiding the third laser that now came at me from her mouth... from her mouth? She's so weird! Well... Dang it.

I quickly ducked down as the third laser rushed over my back, actually grazing my back a little, as it began to feel hot. So I rolleded away, ready for her next move.** "You´re an interesting companion, aren´t you?"**, exclaimed Kayako while a weird grin spread on her face, her head still in a sick angle to her body. _"I´m gonna throw up sooner or later...", _I thought.** "Chôzen! This is just for you!"**, screamed Kayako all of sudden... from two directions at once.

I flinched and turned around, almost choking on my own saliva as I saw at least six Kayakos, three crawling on the walls, one flying in midair with its wrists cut open, one on the ceiling with a knife in its back and one on the ground with its hands on the mouth. And there was actually a seventh, hanging in a rope from the ceiling. And that were just that which were in front of me.

"When did she scream?", I shrieked as I jumped out of the way of fourteen lasers, unsure about which were the real ones.** "Oh, I can also make a silent scream. It´s so high pitched that you won´t hear it. It escapes the humanic beings ears... An animal or animal-youkai would´ve heard it. And would've gone insane!", **chuckled all six Kayakos, in addition to the fifteen voices I heard from behind me. What the shit?

"I hate your ability, you know? It´s scaring the shit outta me!", I exclaimed as I watched all Kayakos laugh. And that was exactly what I wanted. I closed my eyes, just like on the cemetery illusion, and concentrated on finding her. I found her the moment I heard lasers being shot.

"Negation!" I extended my hands towards the ceiling. All Kayakos gasped, surprised that I managed to find the real one, which had been silent all the time and just right above me. And that was how I found her. She had announced it herself as she mentioned the "dark ghost of silence"... During the laughter, I didn´t hear someone laugh above me, but I heard the sound of a laser being shot from above.

All lasers went through me but the ones which came from above. One was absorbed into my right palm, while the other one grazed my body. "Sorry, but I´ve looked through it.", I smirked in triumph, and took aim. I jumped off the ground and Kayako began to crawl away from me, but I landed right in front of her on the ceiling, trapping her with a hand right in front of her face. I was very amused when I landed in front of her, actually upside-down like she was, and her gaze trailed up my body until it met my gaze.

"Negated Mirror Sign 'Grudge Laser Reflection'!", I chuckled and spawned Kayakos lasers right into her own face. She was crushed into the ceiling before gravity pulled her down towards the ground, hard. There, she impacted with a rather sick noise of her neck. If I didn't know that it hadn´t been broken before, I would´ve guessed it was now. Well, she was dead already, so it didn´t matter, right?

* * *

><p>I landed on the ground and smiled to myself as I saw how she struggled to get up.<strong> "It´s... not over yet..."<strong>, she hissed. She moved her neck again, and my feeling of victory was washed away completely, went down the drain in a second. The second that her final spellcard appeared.

**"Survival Spellcard, Revenge Sign 'Eternal Grudge of the soul that can´t reincarnate'!" **"Survival?", I asked confused as I jumped back from her. Black hair... yes hair... came from beneath the stone tiles under Kayako and enveloped her until she was in the middle of an orb made of black hair.

"You don´t know about Survival Spellcards? You can only use them when you´re about to be beaten! In the state you´ll be thrown in, you´re invincible for a set time, so your opponent can´t hit you. But once the spell times out, you´ve officially lost if your opponent is still able to stand!", shouted Marisa. I nodded towards her and muttered a silent thank, then I turned back to the orb of black hair and waited for any attacks.

So I couldn´t hit her... I just have to wait until her spell breaks... Eventually, the orb finally made it´s move, a thin black line came out of it and pointed right where I was. "Huh? Is that something like... Oh damn, sniper!" I rolled aside just in time to avoid a big, black laser. The mess of hair created several lasers into all directions, not only to me. Also, black bullets were spawned in between the lasers. She doesn´t give me the slightest chance, huh? Well, no chance but to avoid...

A bullet missed me just about an inch as I ran over to a wall and actually walked up it, then jumped off it with a backflip over three bullets and avoided a new laser that way. Phew. Sounds like straight out of an action movie... Well, I am awesome like that... "25 seconds...", said Marisa, having counted how long it was active. I nodded towards her and rolled beneath a laser and then jumped above a few new bullets.

Unfortunately, one hit me in the leg and threw me off balance, so I hit the ground face first and slided on my face several inches, before falling over and lying on my back, holding my face in pain. _"So much for the action movie hero...!"_ Damn.

I swear I heard a light chuckle from within the mess of hair over Marisas loud laughter. They were laughing at my unlucky... damn! I just made myself a fool in front of two ladies... well, a witch and a onryô. Screw it. I picked myself up and kept on avoided bullets. "60 Seconds.", chuckled Marisa, still having not calmed down yet... How long was this survival thing exactly?

"70 sec-", Marisa was caught off surprise when the mess of hair began to move, the lasers and bullets perished and Kayako came back into view as the hair slid into the ground.** "Damn..."**, she panted before she sighed.** "I have failed in finishing my job... I didn´t manage to hold you off, despite my hardest try...!"**, hissed Kayako, then let out a long sigh.

"Yay, we won against the scary woman!", cheered Marisa happily. Suddenly she facepalmed. "But I don´t think I´ll be able to sleep the rest of the night." And at that, Kayako began to smirk, and the smirk turned malicious in a matter of seconds.

**"Oh, Marisa... I´ll be waiting under your bed, in your closet, the shelf, on the ceiling... when you awake, I´ll be under your blanket, staring at you, your blood dripping from my mouth as I enjoy swallowing down the rest of your guts..." **"STOP THAT!", shrieked Marisa as she hid behind me. Kayako began to laugh in an eerie way, and I quickly joined her. Making fun of Marisa was just plain amusing.

_~ Music Fades out ~_

* * *

><p>"Kaaayaaaakoooo~?", shouted a loud voice from down the corridor.<strong> "Master!"<strong>, shrieked Kayako and suddenly, she glowed white. As the glow died down, she looked completely different.

Her hair was still black, but now looked not in the slightest dirty. It was rather beautfiul indeed, shining in what little light was down here from the candles on the walls, long and looked really soft. It went all the way down to her waist. Her skin wasn´t corpse-grey anymore, but remained pale, and lacked on both the scars and the dirt as well as the dried blood.

Her burial gown was exchanged for a simple white dress that reached down to her ankles, but left her bare feet exposed. Also, her neck still seemed broken and her head was still in some kind of weird angle, but only if looked closely, otherwise, it looked almost like it should if she was alive. She hovered over the ground in a small height, so I guess her legs were still broken as well. Her fingers were right, however, and not broken, while her nails were painted black.

**"Master~! I´m here!"**, shouted Kayako with a soft voice, not as eerie as before, but somehow still creepy. It sounded a little... hollow... and dead...

From around a corner emerged a little girl that somehow looked a lot like Remi. "Flan~!", I exclaimed with glee as I recognized the little blond girl in the red dress. The girl frowned at me, then suddenly smiled and ran to me. She jumped right into my arms with a happy squeal.

"It´s the nice big brother who I could never break!", she exclaimed as she hugged me with a deathgrip. "Flan... please let... go!", I whined. And somehow, the last verse of Flandre´s favourite rhyme came to my mind. "She went out and hanged herself, and then there were none..."

"Ne ne! onii-chan! Let's go to Remi, she surely will have missed you! You haven't been here for sooooooo long!", exclaimed the younger vampire sister as she pulled on my arm, and before I could do anything, she was pulling me towards the exit of the basement with her incredible strength. The last thing I saw was how Kayako sent me an apologizing glance... I guess she is Flandres servant?

Also... where was Marisa? A second ago, she happened to be right behind... I looked to my left, and found Marisa chuckling uneasily at me. Flandre had grabbed her as well and was now pulling us with her... Geez...

* * *

><p>I sweatdropped. "Hello... Remi." The young mistress of the mansion rose an eyebrow at me. "Chô? Dropping by unnannounced?", she asked me, but before I could answer, she turned to Marisa. "...and with her of all people?"<p>

"She forced me to, ya know?", I huffed, rolling my eyes and crossing my arms. When I turned to Marisa, I found the self-proclaimed ordinary black witch chatting excitedly with the younger vampire sister. "So you like to make things go 'Kyuuu!' as well?", asked Flandre excitedly, her eyes glistering in glee. I rolled my eyes when Marisa nodded eagerly, then began to shook my head and turned towards Remilia. "How come that she was down there in the basement?", I asked, raising an eyebrow at Remilia, which sighed loudly.

"I had no other choice than to move her. You know that I love her, Chôzen, she is the only truly blood related person that is left to me... but for her own sake, I had to 'lock' her up in the basement after you weren't around anymore to keep her under control...", sighed Remilia. "...I understand...", I muttered, closing my eyes.

"It is truly sad what humanity has done to her, isn't it? She has always been overexcited of things, she was always so cheery... and though she was always a little destructive... it really began to get worse after those damn humans tried to kill her..." I began to clench my right fist and clenched my teeth. I felt disgust welling up inside me.

"...I will never forget the day that they dared to try to burn down the mansion and tried to kill you... It may have been erased from my memory, but it was still in my subconciousness... and I remember now..." I rose my gaze to meet Remilias. "...I killed that day, I killed a whole hundred of them...", my nails dug into my own flesh.

"...when they laid hand onto Flan, I... I killed them with my bare hands, my scythe...", and though I felt it, I let it come. The sadistic, maniacal smile.** "...I even erased some of them from existence, negated them completely... and I enjoyed killing them, making them pay for harming Flan!" **Slowly, the smile began to leave my face and I turned back to the overexcited younger sister.

"...she is still traumatized, isn't she? Her true self, hurten and scarred, behind a mask of cheeryiness... she's gone insane that day, in her fear, her insanity took her over and her power was fully released... the power to destroy...", I muttered, and Remilia nodded to confirm my fears. "Yes... she still is traumatized... But she has been feeling better lately, the nightmares have reduced and she even has her power under control to some extend... she even stopped from going nuts at least once a day... it has reduced to going nuts only once a week...", muttered Remilia, her gaze on her younger sister, who began to play tag with Marisa, running excitedly from the witch.

"...and with you back now, I think we will have even better chances of healing her soul. While she has no scars on the outside, her soul has been damaged forever. While I don't think that we will ever be able to heal her completely... I think we can return her at least somewhat to how she has been before the traumatic experience, Chô... together, we can make it..." And I simply nodded.

"Yes... but without ever reaching her subconciousness, the place she has retreated to after that experience, we will never be able to make her our little sister again... never completely." And I didn't even feel ashamed as a tear run down my right cheek as I watched Flandre being chased through the room by Marisa while the two of them were laughing. "Never completely my little sister again...", I whispered.

"She will be always our little sister, and you know that..." I turned to Remilia as she spoke. "I know... it didn't mean it like that... I just.. I ment that Flandre hides behind a mask, a mask pretending to be her. And that mask is not Flan, not our sister, the real one hides behind it... but... I'm not even able to reach my own subconciousness, reaching hers will be a miracle for me to archieve.", I whispered. "I understand... But let's leave this topic aside. Are you going to stay for dinner?", asked Remilia. I turned my eyes back to her. "Yeah, might as well." "Then so shall it be... Miss Kirisame! Flan! We're going to have dinner in a few minutes, so please don't run off!", exclaimed Remilia, standing up from her throne. The two turned to her upon hearing their names, waved and then continued their game of tag.

* * *

><p><em><strong>"I had been hating humanity before that day... Seeing Flandre hurten by them must have truly made up my mind about humans... I despised them... Though that I do not have my memories, I can clearly feel the wrath still burn inside my subconciousness..."<strong>_

* * *

><p>"Thank you for the delicious meal, Sakuya...", I smiled at the chief maid, who was just taking the plates off the large dining table. "I am glad that it was to your likes, Mister Gekido.", replied the chief maid as she bowed before me. "Yeah, he's right, Sakuya, the food was perfect, da ze!" But the human witch shut up as a knife missed her by about an inch. "I am glad that you liked it as well... Intruder." Marisa chuckled uneasily, a forced smile remaining on her face.<p>

I let out a sigh, then stood up. "Well, Remi, I'm deeply sorry for intruding your home like this... I guess I shall be leaving now, but I promise, I return tomorrow." _"3...2..1..."_** GLOMP! **"Aw, do you really have to go, onii-chan? We haven't even played something!", whined Flandre, holding onto my arm as if her life depended on it. "I'm sorry Flan, but I'm tired... I shall be returning tomorrow, I promise, and we can even play a little danmaku if you want to." "REALLY?", exclaimed the young vampire overexcitedly.

"Yeah, promise." As I spoke, Flandre let slowly go of me. "Alright, but please really return tomorrow! I missed you, onii-chan..." And at the expression she made, I really had to hold back the urge to just go _"D'Awwwwwwwww!" _"I will return tomorrow, I promise.", I smiled and ruffled through her hair after taking her mob hat off. She giggled at that, and retained her smile as I placed the hat down on her head.

"Very well, I shall be going now. Thank you for the dinner, Remi." The older Scarlet sister nodded and I turned to the door leading into the corridor with a big smile on my face. _"Turned out quite well so far... Though it surprised me that Sakuya wasn't mad at me anymore..."_

* * *

><p>As I had left the room, Remilia and Marisa both sweatdropped at the same time. "Why didn't you tell him that there is a knife sticking in his back?", asked Meiling from where she sat next to an empty place that belonged to Sakuya, and on the other side, sat Koakuma, looking at Remilia with the same interest.<p>

"Marisa couldn't, I guess the effect is already affecting her... I made sure that Sakuya put some silence-potion into her drink. She'll be silent for at least two days... I hope that was enough of a warning, Miss Kirisame. I do not like it when my books are being stolen.", spoke Patchouli without even looking at the silent witch.

"But why didn't you tell him, lady Remilia?", asked Koakuma with a raised eyebrow. "He deserved it.", chuckled Remilia, leaning her head onto her intertwined fingers. Koakuma and Meiling sweatdropped at that. "Oh!", exclaimed Flandre suddenly, then quickly pulled the door open. "I forgot to give him a goodbye hug! I'll be back in a minute!", exclaimed the younger vampire, then rushed off, leaving Remilia to sigh with a big smile on her face. "Big bro is back home, my dear ascendant.", she chuckled, her eyes upon the big picture of Dracula himself on the wall to her left.

* * *

><p>"Onii-chan! You forgot to give me a goodbye hug!" I froze up in my steps, then turned around. "Flandre?", I managed to ask, right before the young Scarlet threw herself at me. "W-Wait a second, Flandre, your power!", I exclaimed... but it was already too late.<p>

* * *

><p>Reimu and Mima frowned as the door snapped open and Chôzen fell into the room, badly beaten up. "Again...?", asked Mima surprised with a big sweatdrop. "Deja vue.", snickered Reimu. "Just. Don´t. Ask.", I groaned. Flandre is way cute, but she can be a real pain sometimes... quite literally...<p>

* * *

><p><em>Ah... poor, poor Chôzen... in the end, the young sister did indeed beat him again after three centuries...<em>

_And that wasn't the only scare that fright! He even got to meet a real beauty that strikes you on the first sight! You could say... *puts sunglasses on* ...he got into an hairy situation! (YEEEEEEAH)*Insert cryptkeepers insane laughter here* And I bet he had the fright of his knife! *Continue laughter*_

_But, he got in that situation only because he wished for some love... If you wish for love to, better be s-careful, it may come true! Chôzen had to feel on his own body that being so desperate that you almost hang yourself isn't always the best...You could say, he was dying to feel some love! That hug he got was indeed for goodbyes! Long, long goodbyes! *Insert laughter again*_

* * *

><p><em>Ah-uhm! Anyways, leaving the impersonation of the cryptkeeper aside, I had really fun writing this chapter. And it contains the little different ex-boss... Well, not that Kayako (at least not this one) is indeed an extra stage leveled boss, she's more like stage 4 in strength or so. I might even make a small biography if she appears again, what I bet she will... at least she'll have cameos, of that I am sure.<em>

_What else is there to say about this chapter? Quite a lot happened, hadn't it? Actually, this chapter is over 11.300 words long... geez, the longest I had uploaded was about 6.000..._

_Well, Cirno reappeared as a cameo... Daiyousei as well..._

_Rumia also showed up, though denying her real reason for as why she was at the Hakurei Shrine (...I bet she just wanted some screentime!)_

_And Meiling behaved... strange...? What was wrong with her, I wonder?_

_Oh yes, and Flandre is in this chapter too... Well, I really didn't want to make her fight Chôzen, and it got a little out of hand when I decided to have him fight Kayako Saeki Henge (An OC based on Kayako Saeki from Ju-On The Grudge, btw), and soon, the chapter was longer than I expected it to be and Flandre hadn't even made an apperance, though it was her chapter originally... But yes, she is at least in there and quickly wrecks havok again, though she's able to contain herself. Also, sad history we got there..._

_Apropos history... after realising that there will be much that I won't really touch on in Negative Bullet which contains events that were in before Negative Bullet chronologically, I thought about writing a second book to it, a prequel which tells of the history of Chôzen... however, it would not start before PoFV isn't over... I planned to make it start in the past and make it go towards the present parallel to Negative Bullet reaching its end... which means, I'll upload the chapter that ends NB's plot (The resolution to Chôzens mysteries) exact the same time that I upload the chapter which tells of the event leading to Chôzens amnesia and disappearance in the story that touches onto Chôzens past. What do you say about that? Tell me if you'd like me to write such a story parallel to NB after the PoFV incident._

* * *

><p><em>Hm... Oh yes, Kayako Saeki Henge was influenced by Kayako saeki (Ju-On the grudge) Sayako (The Ring) S-Ko (Guilty Gear) and Alma (F.E.A.R.) and the lady in red (The Calling [Wii])... I do not own those Onryôs  beings, they belong to each their responsible owner, but Kayako Saeki Henge is essentially mine... I think? Also, does that make Rumia Shisô (at least this version of Rumia) mine...? Not exactly, I think... But I do own the ideas used for Rumia Shisô and Kayako Saeki Henge... I guess...? All rights of the originals of those to their respective owners! You know what I mean!_

_That being said, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, cause it was the end of the Embodiment of Scarlet Devil Arc! Next up is a little Intermission Arc consisting of three chapters... mostly to spread a little hilarity, nothing that is totally necessary for the plot. I'll do that after each Arc, putting a little Intermission... For those who do not enjoy "Fillers", you can skip over them, if I ever included something totally important in those three-chapter intermissions, I'm gonna say it at the beginning of the new arc so that you can read the chapter the important stuff was in..._

* * *

><p><em>Oh, and those who want to know, this chapters title was inspired by an in-game line from the Ju-On Wii Game: Ju-On Haunted House Simulator. I do not exactly remember the line completely, there is always like only one sentence after each chapter and the sentence is each time random... so I decided to write the movie version of the description.<em>

JU-ON: a curse born of a grudge held by someone who dies in the grip of powerful anger.

It gathers in the places frequented by that person in life, working its spell on those who come

into contact with it and thus creating itself anew.

_Yeah, it basically describes how an Onryô comes to be... a person (mostly females) are killed by someone who was incredibly agressive and angry at the person, and its ghost cannot go into the afterlife because it is still held on the earth by its grudge against that person. To make it worse, an item that was precious to the victim [can be a kImono, a lantern, a house (like in Ju-On) or anything else] is from there on cursed, and anyone who comes in touch with this curse will be killed by the Onryô as well. Good, eh? I can only advise to you horror-fans out there... if you haven't watched Ju-On... do it. Watch all three movies... maybe even the two newer ones, black ghost and white ghost... though they do not feature Kayako herself, which makes me, as a fanboy of Ju-On, angry. To make it worse, they even gave one of the new Onryô Kayakos trademark... But Ju-On is not only an incredibly scary movie, it has also a great plot... But please watch out that you really have Ju-On, and not the worser american remake "The Grudge"... that one just ruined the real story._

* * *

><p><em>Well, that should be all for now... if there is anything wrong with the layout of the chapter, please inform me... there were some difficulties when I first tried to upload it and the whole layout got messed up...<em>

_Well then, until next time, kiddies... and remember, be s-careful! See ya!_


	13. Chapter 13 SDM's new maid

_After I decided to spend yesterday just chilling a little, here's the first Intermission arc: Scarlet Lifetimes_

_It consists of three very short chapters which are mostly humorous in nature and have no real seriousness to them... Just Chôzen getting owned again ;-) _

_Since there is nothing else to say... Let's start this chapter, shall we?_

_DISCLAIMER: I do not own Touhou, it belongs to Team Shanghai Alice / ZUN. However, OC's like Chôzen Gekido are mine._

* * *

><p><em><strong>First Intermission Arc: Scarlet Lifetimes<strong>_

_**Chapter 1: Scarlet Devil Mansion´s new maid**_

I hummed to myself while I walked up the path to the mansions gates. My life has changed a little after I have met Remilia and the other SDM inhabitants again after those three centuries. For once, I was visiting the mansion at least two times a week now. During the other days, I was either looking around Gensokyo or doing errands for Reimu or cleaning up the shrine.

As for our cleptomanic witch... Marisa didn´t go on a date with me again. And to get my revenge on her, I actually told Kayako where Marisa lived. I think that one night will never leave Marisas memories. Kayako actually really did what she said back in the basement that one night, besides the thing with eating Marisas guts.

But Marisa screamed like a sissy girl when she woke up, lifted her blanket and found Kayako beneath, with tomato juice on her mouth. Marisa passed out right there, never noticing that the red liquid wasn´t blood but tomato juice.

No need to say that I sat in the first row for that event, is there? After telling Kayako where Marisa lived, I guided her there and positioned myself next to a window... I never have laughed so hard in my life, I think... Well, I cannot exactly tell with my memories gone, but... No, I think I actually had never laughed so hard in my life.

However, Marisa, after finding out about me backstabbing her by telling Kayako where she lived, was not feeling like laughing. Heck, she wasn't even feeling like chasing me through Gensokyo with Master Sparks! Instead, she told me to get lost.

The next night, when Kayako and I returned, Marisa wasn´t at home. Instead, a letter attached to her door told us that she was over at a friends place and that she would not tell me where Alice lived... whoever this Alice was.

Apropos Kayako... that girl is alright, though she seriously tends to give one the creeps, appearing whenever you didn't expect her though. Marisa is all paranoid already, and I myself tend to give a glance around every few seconds once I enter the Scarlet Devil Mansion.

And basically, that is what has changed so far. Me going around Gensokyo instead of lazying around, doing errands instead of lazying around, making fun of Marisa instead of her doing fun of me, and me visiting the mansion instead of... well, lazying around. Other than that... it was still the season of falling leaves... I believe it is called fall in the outside world... somehow... I feel melancholic, watching those leaves fall... Was it a coincidence that I met Remilia again in such a melancholic season, I wonder...?

* * *

><p>"Oh, hey Chô!" I was ripped out of my thoughts when Meiling spoke up. I glanced around, and eventually spotted her inside a flower bed behind the gate. She was holding a watering can in one hand, and with the other one, she waved enthusiastically.<p>

Oh yes, that is something I could mention as well... my relationship with Meiling and Sakuya has become a lot friendlier. Meiling seemed quite happy about me actually talking to her instead of ignoring her like I used to threehundred years ago. Well, I wonder why I did that? Meiling is actually really nice to be around, she's friendly and talkative... Last week, I got so carried away by a conversation that I had with her, that I actually spend the whole day at the gate and never even entered the mansion, though I actually wanted to meet Remilia... Well, and about Sakuya... We're getting better along. Sakuya didn't seem to be angry at me for knocking her out in that corridor... though I ocassionally find myself with a knife in my back when I walk past her...

"Are you here to visit the milady?", asked Meiling as she put down the watering can aside the gate and stepped up to the heavy metal bars. "Yes. Is it okay for me to go inside?", I asked, to which Meiling nodded. "Sure. Hang on for a second, I'll open the gate..." I took a few steps back, before Meiling took the gate in her hands and pushed it open with a single push. I don't think I can open that gate by just giving it a simple push...

"So, here you go. Sakuya-san will probably appear when you enter the mansion, as usual. She'll escort you to Lady Remilia.", spoke Meiling, as usual with a wide smile. "Thank you, Meiling.", I replied and turned to the mansion. "Hey, Chô!", exclaimed Meiling while she closed the gate. "Yeah?", I asked and turned back to her. "Have you heard about it already? The pub in the human village has opened again.", replied Meiling.

"Pub? There is a pub in the human village?", I asked, raising an eyebrow. "Yes, there actually is. I've been there last year, but the owner has closed it this year in spring, he said he wanted to go on vacation somewhere. Rumors say that he has returned last week and has already opened the pub again." "I see...sounds like I could spend the place a visit, eh?", i chuckled. "Yep, that's exactly why I thought I tell you. I remember Lady Remilia having once mentioned that you actually enjoy a lot of liquor, especially the strong ones."

"I did?", I chuckled uneasily. _"Me and alcohol? Seriously?"_, I thought. "Yeah. You should really visit the pub... rumors say that he gets his sake right from the Oni, and that he keeps the stuff that gets even the strongest Oni drunk...", whispered Meiling, before she looked right and left... _"As if actually one would listen to such a conversation..."_, I chuckled in my mind while I held back a heavy sweatdrop.

"Well, thanks for telling me, Meiling. I'll make sure to visit the pub.", I grinned. "Tell me if the rumors are true.", chuckled Meiling. "Anyways, you should be better going now. You know how Lady Remilia is about being left waiting... even if she doesn't even know she is left waiting.", chuckled Meiling, and I nodded. "Yeah. See you later, Meiling.", I smiled and turned back to the mansion. "Until later.", Meiling replied, before she turned back to her gate. _"Geez, she is a pretty optimistic woman, isn't she?"_, I snickered in my mind, as I walked up the path to the mansion.

Eventually, I opened the door to the mansion and walked in, almost expecting Sakuya to await me. To my surprise, there hovered a maid in a black maids outfit, a small blush on her pale face. But that maid was actually not Sakuya...** "Mister Gekido."**, she greeted and I sweatdropped. "Kayako...?", I muttered.

* * *

><p><em>~ Kayako's theme song: Mantis Hymn (2008) ~<em>

"So you were degraded to a maid for this month because you couldn´t scare me and Marisa off that night?", I asked after she had explained everything to me. She nodded.** "Well, the Lady Remilia was pleased to notice that Marisa doesn´t show up at night anymore. But she was angry when Marisa returned nontheless at daytime and that I scared you and fought you didn´t seem to get on her good side either."**, chuckled Kayako uneasily.

It was then that I noticed that she wasn´t in her Onryô form, so I asked: "Kayako... You have to understand I´m confused about you... Which form is your real one? The onryô or the... uh... woman form?", I asked uneasily. She blushed worser.

**"Both. At daytime or when I want to be, I am in this form, looking more alive. At nighttime, if I don´t want to be in human form that is, I change into my onryô self."**, explained the woman with the broken neck. "Oh, I see.", I smiled uneasily. That poor ghost didn't have it easy at all, does she?

"KAYAKO!", shouted a loud voice, which was Flandres.** "Well, looks like myself is needed. Until next time, Mr. Gekido. And don´t worry, I won´t attack you again... Oh, and Lady Remilia should be in the dining room... you know the way."**, smiled Kayako, before she flew off to the basement. I sweatdropped once again. Poor ghost...

_~ Music Fades out ~_

* * *

><p><strong>Name: <strong>Kayako Saeki Henge

**Species**: Onryô

**Age****: **Unknown

**Abilities****:** Manipulation of Fear

Creation of Illusions (through screams)

Ability to possess people

**Occupation**: Guardian of the Scarlet Devil Mansion (especially basement)

Servant of Flandre Scarlet

**Location**: Scarlet Devil Mansion basement

**Description:**

_(Onryô Form): _Long, dirty and messy black hair that hangs in her face, hiding her black, emotion- and lifeless eyes most of the time. Has dirty, corpse-grey skin with several scars and bleeding spots. Neck is broken and thus makes strange noises while moving. Legs are broken as well and thus, can only crawl on the ground with surprisingly fast speed. Most of the fingers are broken too and look weird thus. She herself is tall and slender, skinny even. Wears a burial gown. If not crawling, she hovers above the ground with her arms and legs dangling down.

_(human form):_ The look she takes on while not being Onryô (meaning either at day or by will during the night) is a lot different. Her hair remains black, but isn´t as dirty and messy as in her Onryô form, rather shiny and soft. It´s long, reaches down to her waist and shines a little in the sun. Her skin is pale, yet not corpse-grey, and lacks at the dirt and the scars and wounds. Neck is still broken, thus the head is always in a kind of weird angle, yet only if looked closely. Legs are broken and she shakes while she walks on them, thus she prefers to hover in a small height over the ground. Fingers are not broken, like in her Onryô form, and nails are painted black. Sometimes crawls like in her Onryô form. Body temperature is low, touching her feels like touching ice.

**Behaviour**:

Kayako is loyal and follows every command given to her by Flandre Scarlet, as well as Remilia Scarlet and Patchouli Knowledge. However, she has the urge to scare people, which she easily manages as she doesn't make a sound while hovering. Moving in her Onryô form by crawling on the ground often gives people almost heart attacks, and she enjoys scaring people that way a lot more.

**Relationships:**

Hong Meiling: Fellow Guard

Flandre Scarlet: Master

Remilia Scarlet: Employer

Patchouli Knowledge: Summoner

Koakuma: Summoners servant

Sakuya Izayoi: Superior

**Current Spellcards:**

_**Illusion Sign "Frightened Soul"**_: Kayako screams and two illusions of herself appear. Thus, she is three times there for the person that has heard her scream. They spawn different attacks: One spawns red lasers, one spawns green bullets and the third spawns black globe bullets. The real one spawns the bullets.

_**Grudge Sign "Revenge of the one that can´t perish"**_: Kayako flies back and a gigantic face appears behind her (just red eyes and a red, wrinkled mouth). Eyes spawn homing lasers, mouth shoots homing bullets. The face is linked to Kayako, if she closes one eye, the face does as well. If the face is hit, nothing will happen however.

_**Rest Sign "R.I.P. lost soul of the grudging existence"**_: Kayako screams to create an illusion, then suddenly vanishes. The one who has heard her scream will see the illusion of being on a cemetery at night. All tombstones show the victims name, while Kayako still is gone. She will then appear from different sides, crawling towards the victim and when close to it, release a laser from her extended hand. May use another illusion so that false replicas of her appear. Those can´t hurt.

_**Survival Spellcard, Revenge Sign "Eternal Grudge of the soul that can´t reincarnate"**_:Kayako covers herself in an orb of black hair that comes from beneath the ground. Black bullets and lasers are spawned by the orb, which is stationary. 70 seconds.


	14. Chapter 14 Don't trust beautiful girls

_This is the second chapter of the first intermission arc: Scarlet Lifetimes._

_Nothing to see here, move on to the chapter, people ;-) _

_Well, Let's start this chapter, shall we?_

_DISCLAIMER: I do not own Touhou, it belongs to Team Shanghai Alice / ZUN. However, OC's like Chôzen Gekido are mine._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 2: Don't trust beautiful girls<strong>_

Today was one of the days I looked around Gensokyo, trying to orientate myself a little better. After getting lost that one night in the bamboo forest, I decided it was for the best. Seriously... Somehow, with me, getting lost always resulted in pissing somebody off... Fujiwara no Mokou for example... _"I don't think I will ever forget that name... It's been almost a full season since I encountered her that... 'fateful' ... night, and still, just thinking the name creeps me out..."_ I shuddered.

Anyways, as for where my trip leads me today... I was walking down the path from the shrine to the human village to visit a local store there... and maybe spend that pub Meiling mentioned a visit. The humans in the village were actually really nice to us youkai that do not desire to eat them... They called us 'higher youkai', youkai that have overcome their natural instincts of eating human flesh... I would not call us 'higher', but I certainly do not desire to eat human flesh...

The humans of the village even merchandise with us 'higher youkai'... though no youkai is allowed to live in the village (I can actually understand them), we 'higher youkai' are allowed to enter the village to merchandise with other Youkai and humans on the daily market. And that market is one of my goals today... Several 'higher youkai' gather there... and the chance that at least one of them has met me before isn't exactly small...

* * *

><p>As I walked down the path to the village, my hands behind my head and my eyes closed, I silently wondered if I would soon find out more about my past... about myself, who I had been... or more... who I am... I mean... what exactly do I know about myself? I know that I had been ignorant and indifferent... But why? Patchy said I had chosen a path forbidden and forgotten, which leads to the perfect balance... but... there had to be a reason as for why I have chosen that path, though I knew about its dangers and side effects...<p>

My thoughts, however, were interrupted when I heard someone humming... with a voice so beautiful... there is just no way to describe such beauty! I wonder if the owner of the voice is as beautiful as her voice... So I dared to open my eyes. And immeadiately found her walking towards my direction. Apparently, she came from the human village... I wonder where she's going? But... she was really beautiful, a feast for the eyes!

Her green hair looked somehow a little like Mimas, only was it wavy, brighter and cut to shoulder height. And those crimson eyes...! Mesmorizing! And the parasol she had leaned onto her shoulder was giving her a very lady-like touch. Oh, she's so going to be mine! Hm... how am I going to do it? Just walking up to her or... hm, no I think she's the type that prefers it when one walks straight up to her. So... here goes nothing!

I walked up to her, preparing my natural charm. I had to get a date with one beautiful girl sooner or later, not like they can resist me forever! "Hey there.", I smiled. The woman stopped and looked at me. "Hi there yourself, handsome.", she smiled. She thought I was handsome? Great!

"Oh, you´re quite a beauty yourself. I still don´t know how I deserve to walk on the same earth as you.", I chuckled. She smiled. "Don´t be so hard to yourself.", she said as she held her parasol behind her and leaned a little forward. "May I ask where you´re walking on such a beautiful day?", I asked. "I was just heading home to the flower fields. I´m a flower youkai." Flower? ...Now I have her!

"I hope your beauty won´t wither away like some flowers do at winter. It would be really a shame." I swear she blushed when I said that. "Yeah. It´s a shame that flowers die at winter...", she whispered, turning her gaze away. I nodded. "I´m always struck with sadness when winter comes and all flowers stop to bloom, hiding their beauty from the world...", I sighed. This was my trump card, the fact that fall was almost over.

And damn it! If this kept up, I was going to get laid tonight! Bingo! "And where are you going?", asked the flower youkai as she turned back to me. "I was about to head to the village, but I´m not that interested in visiting some humans anymore after I saw you." She blushed again. "Why don´t you walk a little with me?", she suggested and I felt my heart beating faster. "Of course!", I smiled enthusiastically.

* * *

><p>The door to the shrine slid open with incredible force and Chôzen fell in. "Deja vue~!", snickered Reimu as she looked up from her tea. "Well, this is getting ridiculous now... what the hell are you doing that you return all beaten up every few days?", huffed Mima as she rose from her seat. "I know what happened the last two times, but now you got me interested as for what you've done this time again...", sighed Mima as confused as she picked me up and carried me over to her seat, then laid my head on her lap and began to play with my hair.<p>

"Don´t. Trust. Beautiful. Girls.", I hissed under my breath. "Huh?", muttered Reimu. "Beautiful flower youkai that are nice to you and suggest you to walk them home... just turn out to be sadists that enjoy chasing you around with bullets that have the force of a train." Reimu frowned heavier. "What the hell did you do?", asked Reimu confused. "What´s a train?", asked Mima, raising an eyebrow.

"I heard it´s a thing in the outside world that moves at great speed and is really really heavy... Chôzen, have you ever been in the outside world?", asked Reimu. "Yeah. I remember some things." I spoke, weak from the pain that I felt from my... well, basically, my whole body hurt like I've been hit with a train! _"Power of a train? Sadistic? Flower youkai? Could it be...?"_ Neither I nor Reimu noticed Mima´s serious expression. Nor did she notice that she was scratching me badly. "Mimaaa~!", I squealed in pain. "I have just been violated by some flower youkai with an umbrella all day and now you hurt me as well!"


	15. Chapter 15 Dawn with an angel of death

_This is the third chapter of the first intermission arc: Scarlet Lifetimes._

_For informations, look at the end of this chapter..._

_Other than that, since nothing is to say here, Let's start this chapter, shall we?_

_DISCLAIMER: I do not own Touhou, it belongs to Team Shanghai Alice / ZUN. However, OC's like Chôzen Gekido are mine._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 3: Dawn with an angel of death<strong>_

And today was a day where I just sat around doing nothing. Besides sipping a tea. Night had already fallen, Mima had gone to her room to try some spells and Reimu sat across from me on the table, sipping a tea as well. Maybe it was for the best, staying in the shrine for a while. Last time I went out, that flower youkai bashed me up. I think I'll stay here for a while and wait for something interesting to happen... other than me being bashed up by beautiful girls I don't even know... I think I'll stay out of trouble for a while and avoid beautiful girls I don't know... hey, I got Mima to look at. While I had no romantical interest in her, I could still enjoy her beauty... I'm not that picky. Also, I cannot deny beauty, which Mima clearly had...

"Oh, by the way Chôzen. When Marisa kidnapped you that one night...", I flinched and my last nightmare came to my mind in which Kayako was scaring me to death, "...that youkai of darkness showed up. Wore fancy clothing, silk, you name it. I think she wanted to go on a date with you..."

I spit the tea I had in my mouth right at Reimus face. The miko squealed in disgust and before I knew it, I had a large dent on my head because a certain gohei hit me. This time, I ignored the pain. There was something more important. "You...! What was that for!", she shouted. "You could´ve told me earlier! It´s almost a month ago!", I shouted back.

"What the hell is going on in here? Has everyone gone bonkers?", shouted a third voice and Mima stormed into the room, her hair to our surprise black. "I was just muttering a chant when you began to scream! Now look at what you did to me!", she shouted and pointed at her black hair. Both I and Reimu sweatdropped.

Then, before anything else could happen, I ran past Mima and took off, heading towards the forest of magic to find Rumia. Poor woman probably thought I was hating or ignoring her right now. I cried a little to myself when I thought over having a nice date with Rumia instead of walking in the SDM´s basement. But then I wouldn´t have met Flandre again... not so soon, that is. "I´m gonna get you nontheless, Chô!", shouted Mima from behind me, but I ignored it. My goal: Find Rumia.

* * *

><p>Finally I spotted her sitting on a branch and looking at the nights moon. It was already close to dawn, it had taken me several hours to find her... Oh Reimu, be happy I just spit tea at you and didn't I landed softly behind her.<p>

"Rumia-chan~!", I hummed, actually startling her as she hadn´t noticed me yet. "Chô!", she exclaimed as she held onto the branch like some scared cat. "Don´t scare me like that!" "Sorry. But I was so eager to see you again. I was kinda overtaken by happiness that I found you. Sorry again...", I said, using my male charm. Rumia blushed a little. "It´s okay.. Just don´t do it again.", she huffed, trying to hide her blush... she failed badly at it, if I may say so...

I smiled and nodded. "Of course.", I chuckled uneasily and sat next to her on the branch. "So I heard you wanted to ask me out on a date?", I asked after a while of silence. Rumia flinched. "Who told you that? It´s not true!", she shouted, but her returning blush was telling me otherwise. "That stupid shrine maiden just told me tonight or I would´ve come sooner. But I thought you were still a little mad at me for sealing you all those centuries ago, so I couldn´t face you...", I muttered, acting as if I was sorry for what happened. Well, I was, but acting a little more dramatic would make sure she forgave me... I think.

"I don´t hate you and I´m not mad!", exclaimed Rumia and quickly laid her arms around me in an embrace. I smirked inside. "How do you feel about going sight seeing or something? I think I actually know the perfect place!", I suggested with a smile. Rumia blushed, then nodded. "F-Fine.", she whispered. _"And now I am happy that I actually found that place by accident... It's the perfect romantic spot!"_, I chuckled inside.

* * *

><p>It was a few hours later that we sat on a cliff, watching the dawn. "Incredible...", whispered Rumia as she snuggled into my side. "Indeed.", I agreed. <em>"I've done it! I cannot believe that I got her! I'll be the happiest man ever! I got the cute angel of death!"<em>, I repeated inside my mind, and just couldn't hold back the enormous grin from emerging on my lips.

"Uhm.. Chô...", began Rumia all of sudden and I looked at her. "Yes?", I asked. _"This is it! She's going to ask you to be her boyfriend!" _"You... I really like you.. and all... but ... I...", I shook my head, cutting her off. _"Just don't screw this up now...!" _"You don´t have to say it. I already know.", I whispered. She flinched, then smiled softly. "I see...", she whispered as she closed her eyes a little.

We continued to look at each other, before I slowly began to lean forward. I heard Rumia gasp a little. So here I was, Chôzen Gekido, Insei no Youkai, about to kiss my first girl after I lost my memories. That before had been a peck on the lips from her, but now I'll get the real thing! I have imagined what it would feel like... But I honestly still don´t know. But now...

**CLONG! **"I TOLD YOU I GET YOU!" I clutched my head in pain and stumbled to my feet, never noticing how the cliff came closer...

* * *

><p>The door to the shrine slid open and a blackhaired Mima entered after throwing Chôzen in, who looked beaten up and wet, creating a small puddle of water on the ground. "I don´t even bother to say deja vue.", said Reimu as she continued to look at her tea, a casual expression on her face... though the ends of her mouth twisted up in a small but sadistic smile.<p>

"I got him by the cliffs two hours ago with that darkness youkai.", smirked Mima to herself. "Two hours ago? Why didn´t you come here at instant? The cliffs are only half an hour away.", asked Reimu as she looked at Mima and rose an eyebrow.

"Well, I knocked him over the head, he fell down the cliffs and into a river, and I and that darkness youkai spend one and a half hour searching for where he had drifted off to.", explained Mima... though she couldn't hold back her satisfacted smirk. "And to make it worse... I tried to kiss Rumia... and she was just trying to tell me she was tired... and wanted to go home...", I whined on the ground. "She must think I´m a pervert now...", I cried.

* * *

><p><em>And that finishes the first intermission arc... Phew, can't believe I am really already starting the Perfect Cherry Blossom Arc next chapter.<em>

_Anyways, now that the 'Chôzen returns to the shrine beaten up' joke is overused, I'm gonna use other ones, I promise. It was just that I thought it was fun to use again (first time was Prolouge Arc - Chapter 4), but using that __joke is over now, that for sure._

_And... damn you, Mima! Ruining such an... embarrassing moment. Yeah. Chôzen is just a perverted idiot isn't he? Thinks of himself as a charming personality and ladykiller... geez. He'll be a lot careful now in regards to women, of that I am sure!_

_But yes... Chôzen has romantical interest in Rumia Shisô... Who saw that coming? I think everybody... he has romantic interest in almost every beautiful woman xD Kinda reminds of Jiraiya, huh?_

* * *

><p><em>To summarize this little arc:<em>

_Chôzen is now not always lazying around, instead, he goes either to the mansion, the human village, or explores Gensokyo...Possibly, the next Intermission arc will include the exploring again. _

_Anyways, in the first chapter of this intermission arc, Chôzen went to the mansion and heard from Meiling about a pub he decided to visit sometime (he has not yet, though), and it was revealed that Kayako Saeki Henge, the Onryô-Guardian, was degraded to a maid for a month because she failed at scaring Marisa off._

_In the second chapter, Chôzen had an encounter of the different kind: He met a beautiful woman, which invited him to walk him home... however, there he had to find out that she was a sadist, and she beat him blue and green. Returning to the shrine, he told Mima and Reimu of the encounter... to which Mima got suddenly pretty thoughtful... I wonder why?_

_In this chapter, Chôzen finally heard from Reimu that Rumia wanted to date him. In panic, as almost a month had passed since Rumia appeared at the shrine in his absence, he screams at Reimu, which startles Mima in the middle of a chant... which resulted in her screwing it up and left her with black hair. Chôzen, however, ignores Mima leaves to find Rumia. Indeed, he finds her and invites her to a romantic spot, and after spending some time with her there, he wants to o further by kissing her... But Mima appears that moment and things go worse again, resulting in Chôzen falling off a cliff and into a river. And to make it even worse, Rumia is probably thinking of him as a pervert now..._

* * *

><p><em>Yeah, that's it, pretty much. if there are any questions, please feel free to ask them.<em>

_Sooo... since nothing is left to say... See ya! _


	16. Chapter 16 Winter Forevermore

_And so, we reach the coldest chapter so far... Perfect Cherry Blossom begins!_

_This time, we start right with the plot, to avoid another unnecessary cliffhanger... Though I really liked the last one._

_For those who have skipped over the intermission arc... _

_Please read chapter 14 / Intermission Arc 1 - Chapter 2, it will be important for a later chapter._

_Chapter 15/ Intermission Arc 1 - Chapter 3 should be read too... though not completely important, there is a paragraph here that you will understand, but wonder what exactly the character that mentions it means. Well yeah, what he mentions happened last chapter._

_Other than that... just enjoy the chapter, things will be explained at the end. If you're confused about something, please say so..._

_DISCLAIMER: I do not own Touhou, it belongs to Team Shanghai Alice / ZUN. However, OC's like Chôzen Gekido are mine._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Arc 2 - Perfect Cherry Blossom<strong>_

_**Chapter 1: Winter forevermore**_

A long time had passed, it was now winter. I had stopped looking around Gensokyo, knowing that when I get lost in the constant blizzards or the snow at all, I wouldn´t return to the shrine. And we all know I have that kind of luck... Last week, I stepped out of the shrine, slipped on ice and knocked myself out for a good 5 hours... And catched a cold in that time. Took me a lot of hot tea and a little help of Mima's magic to get myself back to my healthy self.

But soon, it was clear that something was wrong. As the winter kept on, instead of becoming slowly lesser snow, it became more and more, going as far as becoming blizzards... Just yesterday, a villager came up to me and asked me to help him rebuild his roof, which had been destroyed.

But despite the heaviest blizzards, I still continued to visit the mansion on a regular basis... much to Flandre's glee, and Sakuyas annoyance. One time, when I stepped in and carried some snow in, she immeadiately knifed me. A minute later, Meiling entered, brought even more snow in, and Sakuya even greeted her all friendly! For exactly what reason did she knife me, if not for the snow?

Anyways, the winter kept on, despite the fact that spring should´ve come about two months ago. Something was weird. Even a fairy called Lily white didn´t show up and declare spring like she should, as Reimu told me. So no doubt... this was another incident. And we were just holding our emergency meeting.

It was me, Mima, Reimu and Marisa sitting around the table in the shrine. "There´s no doubt, this is another incident. And to make it worse, we already experience the downsides. No one comes to donate.", spoke Reimu. And at that, both Mima and I began to chuckle beneath our breaths. Why? No one ever came to donate! CLONG!

"As I was saying, something isn´t right.", said Reimu, her gohei in her hand, while Mima and I lay on the ground with dents on our heads that gave off smoke. "That´s right. Even our supplies run short." The voice startled everyone and they looked over to Sakuya, save for Mima and me, as we were still knocked out cold.

"Sakuya! Where the hell did you come from, da ze!", shouted Marisa in shock. "Time will tell you, Marisa.", snickered Sakuya, before she walked over to the table. "My mistress has requested me to help with solving this incident. She doesn´t like the cold very much, while the young mistress enjoys the snow outside very much.", smiled Sakuya as she sat down in an elegant way.

"Alright. Then it´s settled. We´re going to investigate.", said Reimu as she hammered her fist onto the table, startling me awake. "EARTHQUAKE! TAKE COVER!", I screamed and rolled under the table. Everyone sweatdropped. Mima just moaned in pain.

* * *

><p>"Cold. Cold. Cold. Cold.", I kept on repeating with Mima in canon. "Stop complaining!", shouted Reimu. "You´re one to talk.", huffed Mima. "Yeah. You lazy miko took a scarf wi...!"<strong> CLONG!<strong> "Housten, mayday! Mayday! We´re going down!", I shouted as I fell down into the snow with a large dent on my forehead.

Sakuya chuckled slightly as I hit my forehead into a tree. Marisa broke into laughing, while Mima looked rather worried. "Miss Reimu, I fear my mistress won´t like it when you hurt her 'big brother' all the time.", spoke Sakuya with a loud sigh, though there was still an amused smile on her face.

"Don´t worry, look at it as a game between them.", snickered Marisa, before she spotted something. "Hey, isn´t that Cirno?", she asked as she pointed to the small fairy heading my way. "Eye finally found you, rival!", she shouted as she spotted me. "After you ran in fear from mi last time, Eye finally want my revenge on you!" I sweatdropped and pulled my head outta the tree.

"Oh. It´s you Cirno.", I sighed as I sat onto a branch. "What do you mean 'Oh, it's you, Cirno'? Ready yourself!", scolded Cirno. I frowned. "What?", I asked confused, before an icicle bullet hit me in the forehead, knocking me off the branch I was sitting on.

"He doesn´t have any luck today, has he?", asked Mima with a sweatdrop and an uneasy smile. "Guess not.", sighed Sakuya, glaring at Marisa who was hardly holding onto her broom in laughter.

* * *

><p>"I wasn´t ready!", I shouted in anger as I resurfaced from a bush. "You have to be always prepared, rival!", smirked Cirno as she was about to fire more icicle danmaku. "I guess she´s right.", I spoke with a straight face, surprised that I, for once, learned something from the fairy of ice. "Prepare yourself!", she repeated, before she shot more bullets at me.<p>

I sighed. "Cirno, I don´t have time.", I groaned. "Reaper Sign 'Scythe of the last second'!", I shouted. I screamed in pain as my body transformed, then used my speed to dance around the bullets, then extended the scythe towards Cirno. Poor fairy never saw the black laser coming.

* * *

><p>"Come on, don´t lazy around!", I shouted as I flew past the others. "Let´s investigate!" The others sweatdropped.<p>

* * *

><p>Soon, we were flying above a frozen path in the forest. And then, suddenly, there was another beautiful woman. No need to say what I was doing, right? "Hello cutie... You don´t happen to be single? And you´re not a sadist, huh?" The others sweatdropped. The woman however smiled.<p>

"Oh my. I haven´t been asked out for many years!", laughed the woman. "And by such a handsome man, that is!" I was just going to continue the conversation... when I suddenly felt two arms around my neck, someone embracing me from behind. "He´s mine!" I flinched as I recognized the voice, then sweatdropped.

"Rumia...?", I asked uneasily, looking over my shoulder at the blonde angel of death. "He did just ask me out, right?", smiled the purple-haired woman. "Just because he didn´t know I was loving him! He did ask me out first, but our date was interupted!", shouted Rumia.

I sweatdropped. What hell had I summoned? Rumia let go of me. "Letty Whiterock, I challenge you to a danmaku battle about who will become Chôzens mate! Four Spellcards!" "I accept." What did I d..._ "Wait a second? When have I become a prize?" _ "Chôzen, move aside! You´re mine and I´ll prove it!", hissed Rumia, and shoved me softly aside.

* * *

><p>The two women flew in the air, glaring at each other. "You're right on time, I see...", chuckled Letty from where she flew in midair. "I like a punctual woman.", she continued, before she suddenly lifted her left hand and threw a white laser at Rumia, who avoided. "Aren't you cold, whiterock?", chuckled the angel of death at that.<p>

"I am the greatest that the species youkai has to offer, and the lowest...", spoke Letty, avoiding one of Rumias pitch-black lasers, which actually looked awesome in contrast to the white of the snow around. But Rumia and Letty were just getting warm, weren't they?

"Can you hear it? Hear this howling? It's the howling of the blizzards... and life!" Letty let out an insane laughter. _"...I take it back... Rumia, win! Win for my me!"_, I thought, shuddering. So Letty was insane... Geez, me and my bad luck...

"I used to hang around such blizzards in my earlier years as youkai of snow...", continued Letty her rant, circling around Rumia, who kept her palm pointed towards Letty, apparently waiting for the right moment. "Life is short!", exclaimed Letty then, stopping all of sudden, snow beneath her whirling up.

"Winter tells the time with every year it returns, and nothing ends so much lifes with such a storm...", cackled Letty, a grin spreading across her face. "Glad you could make it this year, the party is about to start..." Rumia rose an eyebrow as a large icicle formed in Letty's right hand, and the purple-haired woman began to examine it. "ah...good year! Winter has never been as good as this time, hasn't it?"

"If you end all lives, you'll never get the man you're waiting for!", exclaimed Rumia. "Man I am waiting for? What are you talking about?", asked Letty, apparently confused. _"...okay, either she thinks I am a woman, or there is something much worse going on..."_, I thought, an uneasy smile appearing on my face. "The man you want for your life!", hissed Rumia, her palm still raised and pointed at Letty. And the purple-haired woman began to laugh insanely. "So that's what you're thinking, huh?", laughed Letty. "What the hell are you talking about?", cursed Rumia, her eyes narrowing.

And Letty laughed again. "Oh, you'll know soon enough. And I couldn't care less what you're thinking... My ambitions are much more simple: To create the greatest ice age of all time!" "You're nuts, no one is going to give a damn about you!" And Letty laughed again. "oh, believe me, they will. I will go down in history, as the woman who has frozen an angel of death to death!", laughed the woman of snow.

"You're nothing more than a common youkai, that's the only way people will ever remember you!", shouted Rumia, to which Letty suddenly threw the icicle in her hand to the ground below. "How dare you, I am an artist!", shouted Letty, before she began to circle Rumia again. "That's the reason I dislike you damn exalted youkai!", hissed the mad woman, before she suddenly chuckled. "It's time to start the party!", she chuckled, then threw her hands into the air. "Laugh and grow fat!", she laughed aloud.

_~ Todays decisive battle is brought you by: Encounter (MGS 4 Ver.)_

"Let's move!", exclaimed Letty, as she pulled out a spellcard. "Cold Sign 'Lingering Cold'...", she smiled as she unleashed her card. A cloud of snow appeared right in front of her, which slowly began to get denser, and eventually became bullets. But Rumia just smirked. "Death Sign 'True Darkness'!", shouted Rumia as she unleashed her own spellcard.

She pulled her arms and legs in, gathering darkness within her. Then, she spread her arms and legs out with a sudden movement, taking the 'saint was cruzified' pose. The darkness she had gathered before left her, and formed bullets around her. Letty frowned, then moved aside, avoiding the bullets. But she didn´t notice the small black lines that all pointed at her... Until Rumia released her lasers. They hit her without mercy, causing Letty to scream in pain because of the four lasers Rumia had released from her hands and feet. And Letty´s pain resulted in a spellbreak. "Damn you.", she hissed at a smirking Rumia. "Well, you haven´t won yet!", exclaimed Letty and called forth a new spellcard. "Winter Sign 'Flower Wither Away'!"

White bullets with blue edge that were shaped like petals appeared all around Letty and began to home at Rumia. The angel of death did just smirk. "Obscure Sign 'Obscure the death'...!", exclaimed Rumia, laughing madly. She held her right hand over her shoulder, as if to pull a sword, gathering darkness in her hand. And the darkness formed a large, black sword with crimson lines on it, the sword itself looked a lot like a black cross.

Rumia laughed maniacally, sliced in the air, leaving a black line. Rumia then flew around Letty´s bullets, pulling the winter-youkai´s attention away from the slice, which now turned into bullets that flew at Letty. The winter youkai didn´t notice them until she felt a sharp burn in her side, just where the bullets had impacted. She hissed loudly and glared at Rumia, who grinned her maniacal grin.

And suddenly, the angel of death burst apart into darkness particals. Letty´s eyes widened and she looked around for the angel of death frantically. "Boo." Letty twirled around, only to be hit by more black bullets of a slice she hadn´t seen. And at the same time, a black laser impacted with her back, resulting in yet another spellbreak.

"Hey, common youkai. I´m winning.", snickered Rumia, as she put the sword onto her back again, where it vanished into darkness particals, which melted into Rumias body. "No... we´re not done yet." Letty´s arrogant self had vanished, she was now panting madly, while Rumia kept on smirking, not having been hit yet. "White Sign 'Undulation Ray'!", exclaimed Letty. "Weapon Sign 'Suicide Bullet'!", shouted Rumia in the same second.

Letty began to fire thin lasers, that curled around her once, then homed in at Rumia, who just grazed both the lasers themselves as well as the bullets they spawned. In meantime, darkness gathered in Rumias hand and formed a silver revolver, which she now held towards Letty. She pulled the trigger, and three black globe bullets were spawned by the revolver. But Letty flew aside, avoiding the bullets.

Rumia chuckled lightly, then held the revolver to her head and acted as if she would pull the trigger and shoot herself with a mocking laughter. "Suicide... all of her spellcards are in some way related to death or suicide...", muttered Sakuya next to me, and I nodded. "You´re about to marry a bloodlusty maniac, Chôzen!", snickered Marisa as she pointed two fingers at her head, imitating a gun. I scowled at her, sending bullets her way, which she quickly avoided. Unfortunately for her, she didn´t see the tree and flew right into it. Ah, how ironic! She was laughing at me before because I flew into a tree... sweet revenge... That must be how Kayako feels... "AAAAAH!"

The loud scream pulled my gaze back to the battle and I saw how a badly beaten up Letty was hit by a stream of globe bullets that came from all sides. Apparently, Rumia must have flown around Letty in a circle, trapping the winter-youkai. The familiar sound of yet another spellbreak came to my ears. I looked over to Reimu, Mima and Sakuya, who were all sipping contently on warm teas, conversing between the sips. I sweatdropped. They were taking this easy, weren´t they? And... hey! Where did they get the teas from? And where exactly was mine?

"You... You bitch!", shouted Letty angrily, to which Rumia just chuckled. "Don´t you have any better things to say? Well, Letty Whiterock, you still can give up. I don´t consider you as a threat, so it has the same result, only that you´re either beaten up or half dead.", snickered Rumia as her revolver turned into darkness particals that melted into her hand. "NEVER! HE WILL BE MINE!", shouted Letty. "Some people just don´t get it.", sighed Rumia. "Mystic Sign 'Table-turning'!", screamed Letty as she called forth her final spellcard. "Very Well. Noose Sign 'Hanged Man'.", smirked Rumia.

She then suddenly flinched, before her whole body became limb. She just hung in midair, kinda reminding me of Kayako. I was about to storm towards Rumia and ask her what´s wrong, but it was then that I understood that this was a part of her spellcard. The other part were, to name it, twelve black orbs around her that began to gather energy as a noose appeared around Rumias neck. Letty on the other hand, spawned light-blue and dark-blue snowflake-like bullets. The lightblue ones moved diagonal, the dark-blue ones went straight towards Rumia, who had an evil grin on her lips.

And I knew why, as the twelve orbs dis-charged themselves all at once into black lasers that hit Letty. A scream of eternal agony and pain left Lettys throath as she was covered in black lasers, a loud spellbreak noise unheard under her scream.

Eventually, the lasers died down and revealed a madly panting Letty with ripped clothes (I whipped the blood off my face quickly). "Damn you!", she shouted, before she flew away from us as quick as she could, and eventually vanished inside the forest to my left. Rumia turned towards me and the others.

* * *

><p>"Don´t have fear, Chôzen. I just defeated her because of one thing you couldn´t know: She freezes her lovers to death after they satisfied her. I didn´t want you, a dear friend of mine, to die under such conditions. I am not your mate now." I facefaulted. I almost got myself killed again by a beauty! ...again!<p>

"...but since you tried to kiss me, I guess you´re disappointed now?" "YOU KISSED ME FIRST!", I shouted in defense, and Rumia laughed. "Well, truth is, I really think you´re attractive. And yes... I am in love with you. But I do have the feeling something isn´t right... that we wouldn´t belong to each other... We should move on, both of us. But I do hope we can stay friends?" The last part of her speech was rather a question than anything else.

And I couldn´t help but laugh as I flew over to her and hugged the angel of death firmly. "Alright. Though I am a little sad. We two would be a great team, ya know?", I chuckled. Rumia smiled back, a little sadness in her eyes. "Yeah. But it´s for the best. I would feel uneasy.", she admitted. I nodded. "Thank you for saving me Rumia.", I smiled. "Was nothing. Friends save each other, you know?", she smiled. I nodded. "Yeah. Friends do such a thing."

"Well, Chôzen, I do have a hint for you regarding this eternal winter... I feel that something related to this incident is in Mayohiga. I´ve seen a suspicious cat playing around there." I sweatdropped. "A cat, you say?" "Not only a cat, but a nekomata. I´ve seen her before, she wasn´t really behaving well. She kept on doing pranks." I frowned.

"And you think she is somehow related to all this?" "Yes... For once, I haven´t seen her master with her. And that´s where it gets interesting... She is always around her master. If you ask me, her master is somehow related to this incident... and the nekomata..." "...will help us getting straight to her! Thank you, Rumia, you´re a genius!", I exclaimed. Rumia laughed. "Is that so~? Well, I do have my moments.", she smirked as she crossed her arms behind her back and leaned a little forwards.

"Say, Rumia... since we´re not... uh, you know... how about we at least become a team? You know, working together if an incident occurs?", I asked. Rumia seemed to ponder about it for a second, then smiled at me. "That so~? Oh, Alright. But next time, not today. Very well then, Chôzen, see you around!" I smiled. "Yeah. See you around. Come visit me at the shrine once in a while, will you?", I chuckled, and Rumia nodded with a big smile on her face. And with that, Rumia flew off into the direction of the magic forest, humming contently to herself.

* * *

><p>When I turned around, I found four girls glaring at me. "Uh... girls? Everything alright?", I chuckled uneasily. "Better question: Are you alright? You just got turned down and you´re not crying?", growled Marisa with a frown. Seems she has recovered so far... "I´m alright with it. Rumia´s still my friend. Besides, there are many beautiful girls out there. One has to be the right for me!", I exclaimed as I looked into the direction Rumia had pointed before. "Let´s go, girls!", I shouted and flew off. "I think he may have lost his brain when he crashed into the tree.", sighed Mima, and Reimu, Marisa and Sakuya nodded in unison with a huff, before they all followed me.<p>

* * *

><p>Daiyousei, the loyal fairy, was searching for her best friend Cirno. Knowing that Cirno was often visiting her 'adoptive mother' Letty Whiterock during this season, Daiyousei sped off into the direction she knew Letty often to be. And indeed, she found Cirno, but the ice fairy was frantically digging in the snow beneath a tree. "Cirno!... uh, Cirno? What are you doing?", asked Daiyousei. Cirno didn´t even look up as she began to pant: "Big...greenhaired... woman said... rival has... lost his brain when... he crashed into tree...! Must... find... rivals brain... or... he won´t... be able... to fight me... anymore!" Daiyousei sweatdropped, pondering about if to tell Cirno or not that it was just a saying...<p>

* * *

><p><em>"Laugh and grow fat!", aw, how I just love that quote!<em>

_Anyways, this was it for the first chapter of the second arc. Rumia returned and finally showed us her real power.. she owned Letty without even getting a scratch herself! And yeah... her spellcards kinda are just insane and break most rules of the spellcard system as it is... though I promise, this was the only time someone will ever get a victory so easily. And Rumia won't be totally overpowered when she returns and all. In this chapter, it was just because Rumia is, like Letty mentioned an EXALTED youkai. Kinda like Yukari, or Yuuka or all those. And, come on, what Rumia just showed is nothing opposed to that was Yukari can pull off..._

_Chôzen was being useless again, huh? Happened a lot in the last time... And... he really managed to stay okay, despite Rumia, which he is in love in, had "rejected" him? And he did not even shed a single tear? How is that possible?_

_Also, who finds the reference to another famous videogame in this chapter? Should be obvious, but I know from myself that sometimes, when reading, certain things don't strike the eye the first time I read._

_That being said, I hope you enjoyed the chapter and keep on reading. See ya!_


	17. Chapter 17 Rejected

_And here goes another chapter, my dear readers._

_Featuring the kingdom of cats, the abandoned village, Mayohiga... And a very special cat._

_... I don't think there is anything to say here at this point, other than I hope you enjoyed reading Negative Bullet so far and will continue to read it. _

_That being said, let's start the chapter, shall we?_

_DISCLAIMER: I do not own Touhou, it belongs to Team Shanghai Alice / ZUN. I created Chôzen Gekido, therefore, he belongs to me._

_WARNING: Chapter includes a lot of swearing._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 2: Rejected<strong>_

We reached Mayohiga without any further interuptions, and soon, after taking out some small fairies that attacked us, we entered the large village itself. It consisted of several houses made of something that looked like sandstone, or at least yellow stone. The roofs were made of darkbrown wood as it appears... But it was empty, abandoned, yet the buildings were in perfect shape, as if a human had been in them until a very few hours ago...

But the feeling of sadness that came over me told me that there was no one living here. I cannot exactly say what the feeling was... maybe sadness, maybe pity, maybe regret... I honestly do not know. But all I know is, that this village has been long abandoned... and that I've been here before...

"Aw, look, so many cute kitties!", exclaimed Mima, snapping me out of my feeling of uncomfortable nostalgia. As I looked up, I indeed found lots of cats sitting around, looking at us with curious expressions.

"So many?", asked Reimu, raising an eyebrow. "We're looking for a nekomata, of course there will be cats around.", I huffed, enjoying Reimus angry expression. But as she pulled her gohei, I was the first to jump behind a trashcan from the outside world, that randomly stood at every corner of the streets. "Yeah. Better do that... go back to where you belong, filth.", muttered Reimu as she glared at the trashcan I hid behind, shivering in fear, pearls of sweat running down my forehead. _"Me and my big mouth!"_

"His home aside, for what exactly are we looking in this goddamn abandoned place?", huffed Mima, raising an eyebrow and crossing her arms in beneath her chest. Peeking around the trashcan, I saw that Reimu had put her gohei away, so I chose to leave my hiding spot and walked back to the girls.

"Rumia said she saw a strange nekomata here, so look around for it.", I replied, to which the others turned to me and nodded in agreement. "Be careful. We don´t know how strong she is...", continued Reimu, and we all nodded. "Gotcha.", I smiled, a smug grin on my face and my body shifted into a defensive stance on its own. "Hey hey! Playmates!"

Marisa and Mima flinched when we heard the voice, while Sakuya, Reimu and I simply rose our eyebrows and turned towards a street, where a kid sat by the side on the stone, two cat ears poking out from beneath her green hat, and two cat tails waving in behind her . "That was a little too easy for my taste...", I muttered as I leaned to the girls.

"Hey, you there, nekomata! We want to ask ya something!", shouted Mima, boldly as ever. The nekomata tilted her head sideways. "Fine!", she grinned and jumped up. But I knew, from the look on her face, that she wanted something in return. It was a playful smile. Like Remilia and Flandre always had when they wanted to play with me, back all those centuries ago... Interesting that I remember than now... "...but first you have to find and catch me! Let's play hide and seek, and you all are 'it'!" With that, the cat bolted off. I sweatdropped. I was again proven right. I understood childs like no one else... Geez, maybe that was why Cirno accepted me as her 'rival'... She had a very childish personality...

"She just bolted off!", shouted Marisa surprised. "Told you...", I snickered. "Alright, let´s split up and find her. She can´t be too far." "Good." "Two persons are one team, alright?" "But we are, five, idiot.", sighed Reimu as she facepalmed. "I´ll go alone. See ya later girls! We meet here in an hour!" With that, I just left them standing where they were.

* * *

><p>"Damn him.", hissed Reimu as she and Sakuya walked into an empty house, just as empty as the rest of the village. "You mean Mr. Gekido? I don´t know what you mean, he´s perfectly okay. Both mistresses look up to him.", spoke Sakuya. "That's the opinion of Remilia about him... But what about your own opinion? What do you think of him?", asked Reimu.<p>

"I do think he is nice. He obviously has a weakness for beautiful girls, he even asked me out, but I reclined.", snickered Sakuya as she blushed a little. "Not like he isn't atractive in some way. He certainly has his charms, but I fear I do not and cannot ever feel for him that way... also, I do believe that Milady would not allow such kind of relationship in between me and Mister Gekido...", muttered Sakuya, turning her face away to hide her blush.

"He´s a hopeless case... Once he sees a beautiful girl, he is head over heels for her...", sighed Reimu, pinching the bridge of her nose. Sakuya smiled at that. "That´s true...", sighed Sakuya as she grinned. "...did he tell you that he ran into a beautiful girl one week, walked her home, and then had to learn that she was a sadist? She beat him blue and green."

Sakuya burst almost into laugther as she heard that, but years of training allowed her to contain it. "He... did...?", she snickered. Reimu nodded. "Yeah. When he came back to the shrine, he looked as if he had been crushed beneath a boulder. Makes me wonder how strong that sadistic woman was..." "Why don´t you ask him? He experienced it." Reimu frowned at Sakuya. She was enjoying this, wasn´t she?

"Well, serves him right!", exclaimed Sakuya. Reimu rolled her eyes. "Yeah it does. Still I don´t understand why he wanted to search alone...", sighed Reimu. "He probably wanted to be alone after he got turned down by Rumia Shisô. Mister Gekido probably didn´t want us to see him cry, so he held back his tears until now.", suggested Sakuya, as she looked under a bed for the nekomata. "Men!", sighed Reimu.

* * *

><p>Mima and Marisa were walking into the other direction with grins plastered to their faces. "That Chôzen... Always gets himself into danger.", smirked Mima. "Yeah.", replied Marisa. "As I know him, he´s probably crying about Rumia now. But it serves him right. I hope he finally woke up and stops flirting with girls just because they´re attractive." "Was he always like that, Miss Mima?"<p>

"...No. To my surprise, he was never like this. He was never one to flirt, he was a silent, indifferent listener, only acting if he had no other choice. Also, he was never one to care about things, for him, everything was the same... But after his memory loss, he is like a complete different person. Though his new self still fits him..", explained Mima.

"Come on little kitty, we don´t want to harm you!", shouted Mima. Marisa sighed. "He sure is a little strange, is he?" Mima nodded. "Yeah. Chôzen might be strange, my little student, but in the end, all beings are strange. If we weren´t strange, how could we exist?" Marisa frowned. "Miss... Mima?", she asked.

"Think about it for a while. Maybe in three or fourthousand years, you´ll understand what I´ll mean. That means, if you really are to become a youkai one day." Marisa nodded slowly, but turned her gaze away. "I... had promised Reimu not to... but... I want to. I want to be a soceress one day... maybe I´ll ask Patchy if she can help me?", muttered Marisa.

"Ah yes, that wise soceress. Well, my little student... I can´t help you in becoming a youkai. One day, I awoke and... found myself to be a youkai. I lived for a long time. One morning, I awoke, just like the day I did become a youkai... Though I felt lighter than usual, my mind free of doubts and regrets, I didn't notice that something was different... and when I looked onto my bed, I found my mortal body lying there, pale and lifeless. In the end, the process of becoming a true youkai is different for everyone. I went through two phases: The one in which I was a living soceress, before I got into what I am now... Just a soul."

Marisa smiled. "And one strange soul you are, Miss Mima!" "Well, that is true. Usually, souls lose any reason. They just exist to be reincarnated, they don´t feel anything... But I... I am like I am still alive. Because this is my final form... Kinda. I don´t have my wings at the moment, though. My full power is yet to be restored." Marisa nodded. "But I´m sure you´ll soon be the same old Miss Mima I knew!" Mima laughed. "Yeah. I´ll be." And as Marisa turned away, a thought struck Mimas mind... and her friendly smile turned sinister, just plain wicked, baring her teeth and narrowing her eyes, Mima glanced at Marisas back. "If only you knew, my daughter, how soon I will be myself again..."

* * *

><p><strong><em>"You really think you are fine, huh?"<em>** I flinched madly as I heard a voice inside my head... my own voice. Narrowing my eyes and twirling around, I searched the empty street for the one who had spoken. **_"Easen up, I'm here, right in your head, buddy."_ **I rose an eyebrow, then turned my gaze to a window nearby, which reflected myself. **_"I'm your conscience... kinda."_ **"What do you want? ...wait a second, I'm talking to myself!" **_"Uhuh, good you noticed, idiot. I am you, you idiot!"_**

I rose an eyebrow. "Why is my conscience talking to me?", I asked...well, myself. **_"Because I want to? ...Well, you want to. As for I am you."_ **I scratched my head. "Yeah sure. Well, what do you... I mean... What do I want?", I asked, annoyed by myself. Geez, now I am starting to talk with myself! **_"Rumia."_ **And at that, I perked up. "Hm?" **_"What you want, you old pervert, is Rumia. But she doesn't want you. She rejected you." _ **"Get to the point...", I snarled, narrowing my eyes at my reflection, which glared back, of course.

_**"What you want, you old pervert, is Rumia. But she doesn't want you. She REJECTED you. Do I have to spell it, dammit?"**_ "Get to your point, I said...", I snarled.** _"R-E-J-E-C-T-E-D, I-D-I-O..."_ **"I GET IT, DAMMIT!" **_"Then why are you behaving like a total idiot, you idiot!" _**"YOU JUST SAID IDIOT TWICE!"**_ "GET TO THE POINT, IDIOT!"_**

... "Okay fine, so Rumia, rejected me, and...?", I asked, trying to calm down a little. _**"Oh boy, are you really that stupid? Dude, you've been rejected by the most beautiful woman in the darn fucking world, and you behave like it was nothing? Are you some kind of hollow nihilist?"** (1)_ I clenched my right fist as I continued to glare at my reflection. **_"...I am you. I can feel the storm inside, you know? I can feel the rage that is building up inside you... You hate yourself for who and what you are, do you not? I am you... remember that I can feel what you feel... I remember what you remember... I have been silent until now... But I can no longer watch this damn act of yours go on! You're a fucking storm of emotions inside! Rage, hatred, wrath... love, attraction, happiness... eagerness, desperation... Do you know how much it annoys me to see all of it at the same time in you? I feel those emotions too, you know?"_**

"Fuck off."** _"What did you just say, nihilist?"_ **"I said 'Fuck off'. Get the shit out of my thoughts. I do not need you... conscience... bah! I never needed it before... as do I now. I am me, and that is all that matters to it!"** (2) _"Keep telling that yourself... I have always been there, even in the days when you were a true nihilist."_ **"Bet you annoyed me back then already... now fuck off." **_"You seriously need to get that out of you... all that gathered rage, you know?"_ "..." _"Come on, show me that you are no longer that stupid wreck you have always been! Show me that Chôzen Gekido is actually a man, and not a mask! Show me who you truly are, you wimpy nihili..."_ **"I SAID. SHUT. THE FUCK. UP!" In my rage, I clenched my fist until I actually drew my on blood... and then, I punched straight into my own reflection.

Standing there, just looking at my own, bleeding fist, and my extended arm, I was panting like mad, all the rage inside me gathered up... before. But now, I felt completely... relieved? **_"See, was that so hard? Anyways, that should do it for the moment... Good luck on your further journey, myself...You'll need it."_** "Y-You mean... that was what you intended from the very beginning, using my anger to get rid of it?", I panted. **_"Basically yes. Hope you enjoy my present... But, you have to understand me... Would've been strange if I came up like 'Yo, I am your conscience... It's dangerous outside, take this with you!' (3) and all the crap. So, hope you enjoy your ride, king, cause it's going to be... a trip to the nether itself."_**

And after that, there was just silence. I pulled my hand back, looked down at it as the small cuts began to heal. "Hmpf.", I muttered, clenching and unclenching my hand. And though I was still somewhat angry... I was actually thankful for myself being such a strange enigma.

* * *

><p>"You can come out now... Chen.", I spoke, still looking down at my hand. At first happened nothing, but then, a trash can, which somehow ended up here in Gensokyo, fell over and the nekomata fell out. "Wow! How did ya knew I was in there, Insei?", smiled the nekomata. "You did remember that hiding place from the last time we played, didn´t ya?", she grinned.<p>

"Yeah kinda. I´m sorry to tell you that I didn´t recognize you at first, I´ve lost my memories and don´t know much of what happened before yet, though I slowly remember things, especially, when I am confronted with them. When you ran off to play, I remembered everything about you... Though there are still some things that slip my mind, like your master..." "Ran-sama? You don´t remember Ran-Sama?", gasped Chen, and I looked up from my hand, glanced shortly at the broken window in front of me, then I turned to Chen, and nodded.

"Yeah. And I´m truly sorry for that. Maybe if I could meet her I would remember...", I muttered. "Sure, I´ll arrange something!" With that, Chen ran off. "Where do you live, Insei?", she shouted as she stood in a door that led inside a house. "Hakurei Shrine. Currently, that is." Chen grinned. "Alright! When Ran-sama agrees, there will a gap appear in front of the shrine in a few days!" I was about to ask something but she ran off agai, this time, vanishing inside the house. "Follow the cherry blossoms if you want to know what's going on!", was the last I heard of Chen. I sighed at that and scratched the back of my head. Me and my luck...

* * *

><p>"Where is he?", asked Reimu annoyed. "He´s ten minutes late.", sighed Marisa. "More like, slept ten minutes too long." The girls looked up to the roof of a building, from which I looked at them. I had been the first one to be at the meeting spot, half an hour too early, so I thought I get some sleep. Turned out I slept too long. "How long were you up there?", asked Mima surprised. "About 30 minutes.", I smirked uneasily. Then, I jumped down to them, and landed in a crouch. "Well, we didn´t find her.", said Sakuya. "Nope. We neither.", sighed Marisa. "She told me that we should follow the cherry petals if we want answers.", I spoke as I stood up. "Huh? You found her?", gasped Marisa in surprise. "Yep. She was down the street, hiding in a trash can from the outside world.", I replied, before I walked past them, straight towards something that had struck my eyes before... A line of cherry petals, flying through the air in a strange line... too strange to be created by the wind. The others sweatdropped behind my back.<p>

* * *

><p><em>(1) I wonder if nobody has noticed yet who Chôzen Gekido's true personality, the indifferent one, was based on? This pun is a little hint... of course, it is only a pun for those who know the character and the manga he is from. I'm kinda interested if you figure it out. Solution is going to be at the end of this arc, but make your guesses nontheless, it really interests me.<em>

_(2) Actually, the last sentence of this speech is a part of the translated lyrics for the famous "Bad Apple" song, which first appears in the song when Flandre is on the screen._

_(3) All those who played the first Legend of Zelda should know the quote. It's from the old man that gives you your sword. It's one of the best known internet memes among Zelda fans, edited over and over again so that there isn't a sword but something else... random things, often._

_That said, now to the content of the chapter... It is more to show off Chôzens insecurity, or rather, storm of emotions inside, whirled up once again by Rumias rejection, than to introduce Chen. While he still didn't cry, it got him pretty angry being reminded of the rejection. And I can truly say, I did enjoy writing the scene in which Chôzen argues with his self... his conscience._

_Well, other than that scene, this chapter was to introduce Chen to the plot, though she'll play only a minor role in it, as well as Chôzens inner voice, his conscience, now acting up as well. He's not going to hear it often, but there is a reason as for why I introduced it. But that will be revealed later on._

_For now, all I can say is, that this chapter was intended to show off a more serious side to Chôzen with amnesia, other from scenes when his eyes turn red and he behaves all strange again. I intended to make the character itself more serious, until now, he has been mostly a wimp, but while he won't change too much, he is going to be more serious now and then... 'cause as funny as his misfortune may be, sometimes, a wimp won't be fitting... espececially the later arcs, which will become more serious (though there will be a lot of randomness and ridiculousness), cannot contain a fool like Chôzen has been until now... so expect him to become more serious from time to time. (but he will not become grouchy or plain serious...)_

_That being said, I hope you enjoyed the chapter and continue to read NB. See ya!_


	18. Chapter 18 Red spots on the surface

_And here we are back to another chapter of Negative Bullet._

_This one is truly interesting, even I was surprised at the end at what I had written... Though it fits with my intended plot perfectly. This chapter is going to be... depressing, if I may say so. The end... yeah, read it for yourself. But I promise, this chapter will be changing everything for the following plot of NB. After this chapter, a lot will change, I guess..._

_...Let's start this chapter already... shall we...?_

_DISCLAIMER: I do not own Touhou, Team Shanghai Alice / ZUN does. Chôzen Gekido is mine._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 3: Dark Lake ~ Red spots on the surface<strong>_

We eventually followed the trail of flying cherry blossoms. They guided us through a forest, and, eventually, over a lake. The lake beneath us was completely black, however, not because the water itself was black, but because the sun had vanished hours ago... My guess is, it is close to midnight. Hm... I don't exactly know how late it is... but this reminds me of that one shop near the magic forest... Kourindou, was the shops name I think.

Basically, Kourindou is a shop for several rare goods, but none one would usually buy... goods from the world beyond the barrier. Its owner is a half-youkai named Rinnosuke Morichika. Well, why the time reminds me of Rinnosukes shop? I remember that he had that silver... Marisa called it 'magic circle'. It's a silver watch, though. I know that, I once possessed one when I was in the outside world... I'm currently thinking of if to buy that watch or not... could be really helpful. But it won't help me against the cold, though...

"It´s damn cold.", I hissed under my breath, which was visible by the way. "Who are you telling that?", groaned Marisa as she pulled her hat deeper. "I knew I should´ve worn my other robe...", complained Mima, as she ripped the icicles off her nose. "You´re all a bunch of complaining cowards and pessimists.", groaned Reimu as she turned to us, glaring.

"Now that you mention it... how the hell can you fly around with those detached sleeves in this cold?", I asked with a frown. "Self-control.", replied Reimu. "I have to agree with her.", spoke Sakuya, looking over her shoulder at us. _**"Hey, pal... why haven't you even once tried to get a peek under her skirt, despite her flying right in front of ya?" **_Ignoring my conscience speaking up again, I instead focused on Sakuya. Because she was the one who annoyed me first. "YOU`RE ONE TO TALK! YOU WEAR THAT THICK SCARF!", I shouted in unison with Mima and Marisa. "You forgot Miss Patchouli chanted a spell to keep the scarf always warm...", smirked Sakuya and her cheeks went red. "I swear, next time I raid the library, I just kidnap Patche.", growled Marisa under her breath. She too, was shivering from this cold.

* * *

><p><em>Kayako Saeki Henge flinched. "I´ll work 24 hours now, Miss Patchouli." Patchouli raised an eyebrow. "Why?", asked Patchouli. "Just a hunch...", muttered the undead. "Koakuma, please watch your mistress every step... I do have the feeling we might lose her elsewhise..." Koakuma raised an eyebrow, as well as Patchouli did.<em>

* * *

><p>"Hey, is that a doll?", asked Mima as she pointed at a small thing near us. Marisa turned towards it. She smiled. "Kinda looks like..." "...isn´t that the puppet girls doll?", asked Mima, interfering with her former student.<p>

"Uh. Yes, that´s one of Alice´s dolls." _"Alice? Wasn't that the girl at which's place Marisa hid when Kayako scared her that one night...? ...Ah, that were good times..."_, I just couldn't surpress the big smile that threatened to come to my face, and the perverted giggle escaped my mouth as well... though I do not exactly know why it sounded perverted. Also, in my glee, I put my hands onto my cheeks and wriggled a little around. And Reimu threw me a questioning glance at that, of course, but I continued my wriggling.

"Alice? Did I miss something, Marisa? You know her name? I only remember meeting her in Makai... twice." Marisa chuckled uneasily at her mentors question. "She´s my neighbour. She lives near my house in the forest.", explained Marisa.

"So we met again... we kinda became friends, though she we often get into fights... You know, I accidentaly destroy something... She gets angry and we fight... I blast something more... we stop talking to each other... then meet again by coincidence, laugh about our stupidity and be friendly again... then I blow something up and..." "I think we get it, Marisa.", I chuckled uneasily and Sakuya nodded in agreement. _"That is so Marisa..."_, I thought, sweatdropping.

"With other words, you know puppet girl now personally.", summarized Mima, a thoughtful expression on her face. "I may have to visit Shinki again...", muttered the evil spirit, rubbing the back of her neck. Of course, I rose an eyebrow at her, but then turned to Sakuya and Reimu, who were looking around... I kinda feel it too... I feel like we're watched now for quite some time... a stalker? A spy? A creeper?

"Hey, Chôzen, I do have a personal question..." I was ripped out of my thoughts as Marisa spoke up, a playful smirk on her face, to which I of course rose an eyebrow. "What's it? Spill it.", I replied, my eyes darting yet around again.

"I need a second opinion on my clothes, and one of a male...", spoke Marisa. Slowly, I turned my back to Mima, who had turned her back into mine as well. I pushed my back against hers. "You feel it too, right?", I asked the evil spirit I was back-to-back with silently. "Yeah... I noticed just now... We are being watched... Stalked, even... And whoever is watching us, is able to stay under my radar for quite some time...", replied Mima just as silently. It was just Marisa who had not noticed.

"Well, Chôzen... You saw my bloomers a while ago, so do you think I should continue to wear those with frills or without?" And that threw me so off guard that I lost my balance, despite flying in midair. As I slipped, my back was no longer against Mima's, and the evil spirit lost her balance as well and fell over backwards. "Ma-Marisa!", I gasped, blushing violently. Suddenly, with quite a loud rustling of clothes, the doll near us turned away from us and sped into the darkness. "What...?", muttered Mima surprised, having regained her balance. "I think Alice heads this way.", said Marisa. "Her dolls usually disappear when she wants too."

* * *

><p>And indeed, not two minutes later, a blonde girl appeared out of the darkness. "Hey Alice, da ze.", smirked Marisa and she waved. Alice seemed annoyed by something and not at all happy to see Marisa. Indeed, Alice ignored Marisa straight away. Come to think of it... why was she glaring, of all people, at ME?<p>

"I was just testing my new dolls on this lake, and put some around me to warn me if someone comes. And guess what I just heard...?" "Heard...?", asked Mima as she leaned to Marisa. "Alice is still trying, but the dolls have no will on their own, even if it seems that way. They´re connected to her and follow her instructions. Thus, she can see and hear everything her dolls do." "Oh. She´s a magician of the 'control' aspect, isn´t she?", asked Mima. Marisa nodded. "She specialises in magic to control puppets.", confirmed Marisa. Despite having not listened to them, I could tell the very same just a second later.

"Puppeteer Sign 'Maiden´s Bunraku'!" We all flinched, that means, everyone besides me, I was dodging a red laser, blue bullets that trailed after, and red snow-like bullets. "WHAT IN THE NAME OF THE FROZEN HELL OF LOST SOULS?", I screamed as I dodged furthermore. "Where is that? Near the hell of blazing fires...?", muttered Mima.

"Alice! What are you doing!", shouted Marisa, but a wall of dolls blocked the others path. "You!", hissed Alice at me, pointing her fingers at me. I had a deep frown on my face as I turned to her. "I DIDN´T DO ANYTHING!", I shouted. "Oh yes, you did!", screamed the puppeteer. I avoided another row of lasers. But then, to my surprise, Alice was right behind me and grabbed my chest with surprising strength for such a young woman... She was a youkai as well, wasn't she?

"You... YOU...! You... my Marisa!", she growled. I stopped struggling against her grip and rose an eyebrow in confusion. "W-What?", I asked, breathing the cold air in rapidly. "You dared to... lay your... disgusting eyes... YOUR DISGUSTING EYES! ...on my Marisa?", she hissed. And then, it clicked inside my head. Marisa was responsible for this, Alice thought that I was some kind of pervert and... "I didn´t...!", I shouted, never finishing the thought. But I should notice too late that a doll hovered in front of my chest... To be precise, as I noticed it, it was already too late. "ALICE!", shouted Marisa in shock. And then, the noise of a laser being fired. Then, I felt how the corners of my sight began to waver, turn black... and I had a very annoying ringing noise in my ears.

The world slowed down, for all of them. But in Mimas case, it was the worst. She saw her old friend, which she had once believed to be dead, being impaled by a laser, right through the chest. In slow-motion, she saw his blood splattering everywhere, softly hearing how it hit the surface of the lake beneath. As the light of the laser died down, there was a hole in Chôzens chest, so huge that a hand was easily moved through. All noise faded from Mimas world.

Alice was still holding him by his collar, but then let go of him, leaving his limb body to fall into the lake beneath, just as all light vanished from his eyes. "CHÔZEEEEEN!", screamed Mima as she dove for her old friend.

"How shall I tell the mistresses?", whispered Sakuya in shock. "Who´s gonna tell Rumia? She´ll destroy anything! And who will clean my Shrine now?", thought Reimu. While it was true that they had once already thought that Chôzen had died... last time, he had no really visible proofs on his body, other than a very few wounds. It was the unconciousness that had pulled him into the hole in the scarlet devil mansions roof, the exhaustion getting the better of him. This time, he had a hole in his chest. His lungs destroyed, his heart ripped in half. This time... it was the ultimate end.

Mima eventually saw Chôzen slowly sink beneath the surface if the dark lake, his eyes still wide and the dark lake beginning to get filled with red spots. Water flew into his open mouth, but he did not choke. Without breath, one could not choke.

She knew she had no chance in rescuing him. Not this time. Even if she would have managed to catch him, the hole was too big to be covered, the blood would´ve flown out in a matter of seconds and Chôzen would´ve died on bloodloss. If he didn't die on Asphyxia before, suffocation with other words.

And Mima knew she wouldn´t be able to have done anything for him. She was a mighty magician, but she didn´t know the spells for this and her grimoire was at the shrine... So Mima did the best thing that came to her mind. Within a matter of seconds, her eyes, formerly wide and glassy in disbelief, filled with tears that shamelessly dripped into the lake beneath.

* * *

><p>"ALICE!", shouted Marisa as she flew towards her neighbour, but was blocked by dolls. "LOVE SIGN 'MASTER SPARK'!" The incredible spark broke through the dolls with ease, allowing Marisa to fly right to Alice. She grabbed the puppeteer by the collar and looked her right into the face, shaking her. "WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU! WHY DID YOU JUST KILL MISS MIMA´S FRIEND!", shouted Marisa with anger, spat it right into Alices face. But Alice stayed uninterested. "For you...", she whispered, causing Marisa to frown, still in shock.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>SPLASH! <strong>Cold. It was... cold around me.** BADUM. **Water... I was sinking slowly. Water was all around me... I was... weak.** BADUM. **Water was flowing in my chest, air was leaving. My lungs were damaged, almost completely obliterated, my heart ripped apart.** BADUM.** But I didn´t feel a thing. My chest was numb. My body was numb. My mind was numb. And this feeling of numbness, not feeling a thing... felt so familiar... **BADUM. **It surprised me that I was semi-conciousness. But the conciousness was leaving me as well. The coldness spread through my body. And...** BADUM. **darkness...** BADUM! **Darkness was coming in my sight, as if dark wings were slowly covering me...** BADUM! **Darkness...** BADUM! **death...

...farewell... Nanatsu...my...lo...

**...**

**...badum... badum... badum... badum...**

* * *

><p><em>...Yeah... I find it pretty depressing... But that could be, because I am the author of this story... killing one of your own characters is always a hard choice... it feels like a stab into the heart. But this had to be done... it was important for him to die sooner or later... guess it hit him sooner that I first expected to. But, like mentioned, it is better when it happens here. And poor, poor Mima... Not being able to save her old friend, as he dies right in front of her... I feel sorry for her now.<em>

_What about Marisa? Was it really her fault? And Reimu? What will she do now that she knows that Rumia will go insane as soon as she hears about it? And Sakuya? Can she tell it to Remilia and Flandre?_

_And why Alice? Alice is stage 3 boss of Touhou: Perfect Cherry Blossom, and she just seemed to be the right one to execute Chôzen without a real explanation. I just couldn't find Chen in the chapter before, or the next stage boss(es) to be fitting enough to do so... and every chapter later would've been too far into the story already. And..._

_...mysterious line at the end, huh? What exactly has Chôzen ment with it? You'll see soon enough... I thought about it, and as I am free for this weekend (I've got about 0 things to do and will probably be bored), I'll write the chapters during it... Expect a weekend of NB chapters. I will at least finish this arc, if nothing happens that interupts me from writing... Though I do not see what should. Hope you'll enjoy the 'Negative Bullet Weekend'..._

_and... Yeah... next chapter is going to introduce a new character to the plot... But please, a minute of silence for Chôzen Gekido before._

_...That being said... See you for the next episode..._


	19. Chapter 19 Obscured Queen

_After Chôzen's death last chapter, I found myself with the question: How will plot continue now? I had a plot in mind... but it wouldn't truly be the right one. I thought over the plot again and again... and realised that it was just plain boring. But as I read the last chapter again, I read the end over and over again... and another plot came to my mind. A very good one, I promise._

_This chapter will nontheless introduce a new character to NB._

_DISCLAIMER: I do not own Touhou, Team Shanghai Alice / ZUN does. However, Chôzen Gekido and the OC introduced in this chapter are mine._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 4: Obscured Queen<strong>_

_~ Song: Tenchi Muyo! Autumn of love ~_

She lifted her eyes, turned her gaze away from the sad sight in front of her. She took her eyes off his grave. If she would face it anylonger, she would go mad, insane... he had been the last one left to her. A week ago, his final hour had come. Now, she was definetly alone. Not wanting to face this sadness anymore, she turned away from his grave and clenched her fists. Biting her lip, she tried to hold the tears away... but failed.

"How silly of me... a queen should not cry...", she chuckled then, and wipped the tears away with the back of her right hand. "..but can I really call myself longer a queen? What makes me a queen... has gone. I am alone... I don't even know where my friend is... she too, has vanished, is possibly dead...", whispered the queen, as she wipped the tears away once again.

Turning her gaze a last time over her shoulder, she let her eyes trail over the graves behind her. "Ironical... that despite all the time we shared... I can be the only one to never be with you again. It was me who gathered you... and it is me who will never be with you..." Then, she turned away. "Farewell...", she whispered a last time, and threw her last tear, which hung on her right index finger, away into the darkness of the cave. With a last salute, she left the cave, and walked into the light.

* * *

><p>"What exactly is left of me, I wonder?", she whispered, as she walked through the forest outside the cave. "He is dead. My only friend is possibly dead. They all are dead..." She kicked a stone. "I wonder... am I the bringer of death? Am I... an angel of death? ...Like her?" Her gaze rose into the heaven, towards the orange orb of fire, the sun nearing the sunset.<p>

"It has always been... Death has always been around me... but it never hit the ones I loved. I have this power... but do I really possess it to protect? The ones that were around me... their lifespan has been shortened, almost cut down to half. Is it me that brings death? Am I the angel of death that shall soon carry the number 043 on its back?" She kicked the stone again.

"Angel of Death 042... I was able to beat her. The strongest angel of death of them all... the leader of all angel of death... in the end, it had to bow to me. Does that make me their new leader? Even before that moment, death had been with me...", she stopped and lifted her right hand, stared at it with a mixture of disgust and excitement. "...this hand has killed even before I met the fallen angel. Even before I became a queen... it was that which held me back from killing more. But now that I am no longer a queen... will I return to kill? To slaughter innocents? I have done this for over tenthousands of years..."

Moving her hand back down to her side, she chuckled, then kicked the stone again. "What a crap! I've learned to know better than to kill... I do no longer feel the excitement when I think of blood... you damn angel of death... not only have you killed more than I ever could in a far less ammount of tenthousands of years... but you have also taught me otherwise, to let go of the excitement, and then you just vanish..."

* * *

><p>After a while of walking, she stopped all of sudden, realising something. "Ahahaha...I was going to the castle again...", she chuckled weakly, before she let herself fall onto her rear. "...but a castle all alone is nothing for me. I like it dark but... not lonely." She turned her head to the east. "There is my home... a useless cave...", she whispered, before she rose to her feet again. "A cave, small and lonely, is all that is left to me."<p>

Relucantly, she began to walk again, this time towards her cave, which was maybe an hour of flying away... but walking would take so much longer, and the sun was already setting... only wasn't she feeling like flying right now. Sadness was a weight. A far too heavy weight, even for her... So she would just walk... walk towards the sunset, in hope of ever being able to die... living ment nothing to her anymore...

Living... was useless. Living ment pain to her, emotional pain... but death... the sweet void of death, the absence of any feeling... It was better than being a moving corpse, a body without a soul, a being with no feelings at all, what she was right now. How many tragedy and sadness could one take? She knew. She had reached her limit. She... she was at the end, the point where living and dying was no different anymore... the point where everything was the same... Was this the path of nihilism she had heard about? No... this was not the path of nihilism. But it was an equal pain...

* * *

><p>As the hours passed, she eventually neared the lake, which was maybe half an hour away from her new home. In the darkness of this night, an unusual darkness by the way, the lake had turned black as well. Falling down onto her knees and staring into it, she could see nothing, the ground wasn't even visible at the shallow areas. "Something more is going to happen tonight, another tragedy will begin this night...", she whispered to herself, as she slowly sunk a hand into the cold water. Not that she cared as her hand touched the cold.<p>

"YOU`RE ONE TO TALK! YOU WEAR THAT THICK SCARF!", screamed three voices in perfect unison, making her look up into the air. There, above the lake, were five beings. And even across the large distance in between them, she could easily feel that three of them were human, one was an astral being and one... one was something else. Something she hadn't felt in a long time, not since her battle to death with the angel of death 042...

"It is his tragedy that will begin tonight... poor one...", she whispered, her eyes focused on the single male of the group, the source of the strange power she felt. In perfect silence, a perfect indifferent expression on her face, she watched as the group argued. She watched as they all stared into a direction, and she watched as another girl entered her range of vision. In just a matter of seconds, hell broke out above her, screams, then bullets and lasers flying around, aimed at the male.

And then, she saw his right hand twitch. Shock came over her, it took her off guard as she saw it. That twitch! The twitch of his right hand! She continued to stare as the male was caught by the fifth girl. Again, that twitch! She knew it, she knew the twitch! There was no doubt... it had clearly been there.

Knowing what the twitch ment, she rose to her feet and looked up, just in time to see how a laser broke through the males chest... then, she watched him fall and the astral being rushing after him. As she watched him fall, her indifferent expression returned. It became perfect indifference the moment that his body sunk into the lake, and the astral being, the spirit, began to cry.

Looking up at the girl that had just killed the male, she felt how her body twitched. Another twitch. A third one. And then, she stood just there, not moving anymore. In silence, she watched how the spirit turned around and rushed towards the girl that had killed the male. But as the fight broke out in the air, her gaze wandered down to the spot where the male had sunken.. the red spot in the lake... And her lips curled up into a malicious grin.

_~ Music fades out ~_

* * *

><p>It was the next morning as she entered her cave and began to walk down the tunnel leading to the inner system. There was no sign of any of her former depressions on her face. No, instead, she had a bright grin on her face as she entered her bedroom. As she did, she headed right for the darkest corner of the room. Once she stood there, her malicious grin returned, and she turned around and leaned against the wall, her crimson eyes fixing on her bed.<p>

And the male atop it.

* * *

><p><em><strong>"His heart has resumed beating..."<strong>_

* * *

><p><em>Yep, here is the new character and the twist in the plot that should originally be from here. But as I said, I changed it again, so here we go and it is all messed up... Not really messed up, but my new plot sounds good to me, so I will continue NB with that... the new plot fit even better than my original plans... I admit, in the original idea, I haven't managed to find a solution for Chôzens past... in this plot, I have! Surprised myself how quickly it popped into my head after I read the last chapter... But NB still continues, the next chapter is going to be uploaded as soon as I finished it.<em>

_Next chapter, there will also be revealed who this new character introduced in this one is._

_Til then... See ya!_


	20. Chapter 20 Dance of the breathless ones

_And here goes the next installment to Negative Bullet._

_Meh, I think I made it a little too obvious in the last chapter at to who lay on the bed... but geez, I just couldn't abandon him like that! It hurt me inside, ya know...?_

_But without further ado, let's start this chapter, shall we?_

_DISCLAIMER: I do not own Touhou, Team Shanghai Alice / ZUN does. I do own Chôzen Gekido and the other OC in this chapter._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 5: Dance of the breathless ones ~ Sonata of Death<strong>_

**BADUM! **

Eyelids snapped apart, green-glowing eyes looking frantically around to orientate. With a sudden motion, my body lifted and I looked around, almost awaiting a dark nothing. But I was inside a cave. On a bed. I was... alive? With a quick motion, I touched my chest, searching for the hole. But there was none. Had this been all just been dream?

"Finally back to the world of living, I see?" As the voice spoke up unexpectedly, I flinched and looked towards the darkest corner of the room, expecting to see someone there. But all I could see where two crimson-glowing orbs that hovered there. Were that... eyes? Was it possible? According to the height of the eyes, the person was at least 2,10m tall! I mean, I was already 1,90m! And indeed, out of the corner of the room came a tall, beautiful woman with black hair that had red highlights.

Her skin, covered in a black shirt and black pants with crimson lines on them, was very pale and seemed very soft. She had her arms crossed, hands on the ellbows, and thus, I saw that her fingernails were a raven-black. Two scarlet belts were around her right leg, giving her a very tomboyish look. And the heavy, crimson chain around her waist certainly didn´t make it any better...

Around her right wrist was also a bracelet with another heavy chain attached to it, a metal glove that only covered the fingertips, the palm and the back of the hand when put on, dangling on the chain. She didn´t seem cold, besides her feet being bare, revealing yet another series of black nails. Besides that, there were red jewels, which kinda looked like eyes, on her feet, one on each, and the same eyes were also on the back of her hands. On her forehead was a painted red eye. Did she paint it herself, I wonder?

Well, the eye wasn´t the only thing I noticed, she did have six, demonic and most of all crimson wings on her back. And two sharp teeth, easily able to rip flesh apart. Also, her eyes were actually black with crimson lines in it. Who the hell was she?

"You´re okay? Still a little mushy up there, aren´t ya?", she grinned and tapped onto her own head. I nodded, still a little in daze. "How come I am alive?", I asked. "You mean because of that big mean hole you had in your chest? ...it closed up on it's own... of course after I helped a little with black magic.", replied the tall woman. "Uhm... thanks I guess. But why did you save me?", I asked, scratching my neck, my gaze trailing down to my chest. My bare chest.

"I saw your fight with that puppet girl. Well, if that what it was could be considered a 'fight'... I thought it was an unfair one, if it was a fight at all, because she attacked you without any reason and such, so I jumped into the water, pulled you out and brought you here.", explained the woman, coming closer while she shrugged. "I still don´t see a reason behind that to actually save me...", I muttered, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, I felt a little pity and decided to save you, and train you! I may not look like it, but I, Ryoko Jigoku, queen of darkness, am the master of laser danmaku!" I sweatdropped. "Queen of... darkness? Master of... laser danmaku?", I repeated. "Exactly! Who told you that?" I sweatdropped. She went over to me with a big smile and patted me on the back. "Don´t worry, I´m just making jokes. Come on, get up, we´ve got to train ya!", she exclaimed with a huge grin. With a sigh, I relucantly stood up, and grabbed my shirt, which she held towards me. Looks like she fixed the hole in the chest, by the way.

* * *

><p>"So you just pity me and decided to train me?", I asked as we walked through a long cave tunnel. "Kinda. I admit, you seem very strong... Also, I have been a bit lonely, you see, I survived all my friends...", sighed Ryoko as she guided me. "I see... It´s hard being a youkai, isn't it?", I asked, and she nodded.<p>

"Yeah. You seem to know something of that too, huh? How old are ya?" I sweatdropped. "You see... I kinda don´t know. It seems I have lived at least 1500 years, as there are records of me from 1500 years ago... but 300 years ago, I went missing. A few months ago, I awoke in front of a shrine without any memories of who or what I was. I recollected a few, but much of my own history is a mystery I can´t solve yet.", I explained. She looked at me over her shoulder with a frown.

"Well, that´s kinda sad to hear. But that would explain as for why I saw that your body was able to fire a laser when that puppet-girl had you in her grip." And when I heard that, I came to a sudden stop. "What?", I asked.

"You see, there are a few signs that predict a laser attack, like your eyes focusing. I saw that your eyes were focused, your hands were twitching, ready to fire the laser you had charged inside yourself, but you just didn´t. But now I see that you couldn´t. You couldn't remember how to... But your body did. It gathered the energy on its own.. you just didn't know how to trigger it.", explained Ryoko.

I pondered for a moment, then nodded. "Yeah. I guess... that sounds pretty logical..." "Well, I´m gonna remind you how to! Maybe you´ll become even better than before with lasers!", she exclaimed with that big feral grin of hers... Somehow, she really seemed like a dangerous woman to me... and yet, she was actually really nice to me so far... and... just why do I feel the need to taunt her? Oooh! T-tomboy... I...need...to...surpress that urge!

* * *

><p>We were finally outside the cave on a small clearing. "Say, Ryoko... what is your special ability?", I asked, stretching my tired limbs. "Manipulation of darkness." That information made me stop, and I sweatdropped. "I see. But I know somebody else who has that ability already." "Yeah? Well I´m the queen of darkness! At one point, I even had followers and all, but they died with the time... til I was all alone. Just a week ago died the last one of them." "That is sad to hear...", I sighed, relaxing my body from its tensed position.<p>

"I know it´s rude... but how old are you to survive most youkai?", I asked, and she frowned. "I don´t remember, sadly. I stopped counting many centuries ago...", she muttered... but I knew that she was lying. Why, I do not know... but I felt it. "I see.", I said, deciding not to interrogate her too much... Age was something many do not like to talk about.

"Well, who else possesses the ability to manipulate darkness? I would like to meet that freak!", exclaimed Ryoko, her grin spreading again. "Her name is Rumia Shisô." To my surprise, Ryoko flinched madly at the mention of that name, then stared dumbfounded at me, her grin gone. "But... Rumia Shisô has vanished many centuries ago... she was even said to be dead!", exclaimed Ryoko, the surprise obvious.

"Well, she had been sealed into a child-like state, unable to acess her powers... I kinda freed her.", I chuckled uneasily, and Ryoko tilted her head to the side. "Well, that´s good to hear. I´ve been good friends with her. I think I´ll spend her a visit soon." That surprised me, of course.

"You knew Rumia?" "My my, you´re apparently good friends with her, calling her by her first name and all.", snickered Ryoko as she eyed me. "Before you even think of it: Yes, there had been attraction, no we both thought we don´t fit each other. Something would be just weird..." Ryoko continued to smirk, however. "Got that, big boy! Don´t worry, ya´re not my type." I sweatdropped. Was she... reading minds?

"Well... uh..." she began, but stopped. "Chôzen Gekido." "Ah. Alright, Chôzen Gekido. Let´s begin." I nodded. "Okay, first of all, we start with energy charging. It´s an important part of this... Your body seems to do it on its own when it feels danger, but you need to control it, make it happen when you want to... Close your eyes and calm, listen to the sound of the wind and drain your energy from there."

I nodded, and began to close my eyes... when a question popped into my head. "Uh. One question!", I exclaimed. "No, you just start that way. OF COURSE YOU DON´T CLOSE YOUR EYES IN BATTLE!" I sweatdropped. "Uh. Kay. Just a question.", I chuckled uneasily, before I closed my eyes, listening to the wind, similiar like I had done during the fight with Kayako... Of course, there, the lasers I had created where created by one of my spellcards. There is a difference between spellcard-created lasers and lasers that are created without a spellcard, just by using ones own will...

"Can you feel the energy?", asked Ryoko. "Kinda... not really.", I spoke. "Continue to concentrate. I will move around you, try to spot me. When you feel the energy, try to grasp it, of course not really, just in your mind. Concentrate it into your palm. Then point it at the direction you want to shot, and imagine that you throw the power." I nodded. "Alright." "Try to hit me with a laser." I sighed. "Alright..."

* * *

><p><em>~ Todays training is brought you by: The Legend of Zelda - Twilight Princess ~ Hidden Skill training ~<em>

"Come on, what are you waiting for? Shoot! Shoot!", shouted Ryoko as she saw the energy in Chôzens hand gather. "It hurts!", he shouted. "Shoot you idiot! Show me that pitiful la..." ZUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN! Ryokos eyes widened in shock and she managed to lift her hands in the last second, firing a laser on her own. Her crimson laser and Chôzens green laser clashed, sending both of them backwards. Ryoko however had less recoil and managed to stand her ground by crushing her feet into the earth beneath her.

Chôzen on the other hand was thrown off his feet and right into a tree. "Phew. Now that was something I call powerful. You´re quite skilled with powerful lasers, it seems, but they´re slow in charging." Chôzen picked himself outta the tree and walked back to where she stood. He wasn´t hurten that badly, he was a youkai after all... thogh he had an uncomfortable expression and was rubbing the back of his head.

"Well, that was an unfocused laser. They´re usually really strong, but yours is quite above the usual. I guess I can be lucky that my lasers are stronger than yours or I would be fried now.", said Ryoko with an angry expression. "You said I should shoot!", he objected. "I just mentioned.", snickered Ryoko, as she extended her arm to the left. "Boom.", whispered the obscured queen, before a red energy gathered in her hand.

To Chôzens surprise, the energy gathered in less than a second, and the laser released was way over five times stronger than his own. It was also faster. He barely managed to see it, as it rolled through the forest, leaving a large trench back in the ground which was going out of his sight. Besides, fire was still burning inside the trench. Trees in the way had been annihilated. Destruction was left.

* * *

><p>As my eyes kept on widening, I saw a large red light far, far away, and a red pillar shot into heaven. "That is the ultimate unfocused laser.", smirked Ryoko. "Pretty amazing. One hit often is enough to defeat the enemy." "ARE YOU FUCKING SERIOUS? THAT´S ENOUGH TO FUCKING ANNIHILATE AN ENEMY!" Ryoko snickered. "I didn´t try it on living beings yet." "Better do not." Ryoko nodded. "Yeah. Who knows how many would die...", smirked the darkhaired beauty.<p>

"Let´s move on. Now, I´m gonna stand over there to the left. You shall aim at me, but not directly." I nodded and sighed. "Gotcha." Ryoko nodded and walked over to the left and looked ar me. "Homing laser.", I sighed. Pointing my palm to the right, I concentrated again, gathering energy in my palm. This time, it didn´t hurt like before. I shot to the right, yet tried to aim at Ryoko. But I failed badly in his first twelve tries. The lasers kept on flying into one direction. The thirteenth changed direction in a certain spot, but went right back at me, knocking myself out cold.

Eventually, after coming back to conciousness and trying more, I managed as well.

_~ Music fades out ~_

* * *

><p>"Chôzen!" Groggily, I opened my eyes and looked over to Ryoko, who sat on her bed, while I had slept on a spare futon she had. "Yes?", I asked with a yawn. "Get up. I got us some breakfast." I sighed. "Alright... give me a second...", I sighed. "Well... After we finished breakfast... you can go." I blinked, now suddenly awake.<p>

"Huh?", I asked. "I taught you everything I could teach you. You won´t manage to be as perfect as me in the aspect laser, but you increased a lot in the last two weeks!", smirked Ryoko. That was true. I had stayed two weeks with her. And every day, we trained lasers. And it wasn´t just lasers. I had the feeling I was stronger than before, faster, my bullets stronger and my patterns more complicated.

And all just because I was learning to shoot lasers. And I managed to get a new spellcard as well! Hehe! It´s name is "Death Sign 'Execution of Dullahan'!" And damn, it´s a little sneaky. But nontheless, Ryoko really enjoyed it.

* * *

><p>"Well, time to depart, huh?", I sighed as I stood outside the cave I had lived in with Ryoko. "I fear. But if you tell me where you live, I could come to visit you from time to time. Deal?", asked Ryoko and I smirked. "Sure. I´m staying at the Hakurei Shrine. Do you know where that is?", I answered.<p>

"Yeah. Pretty much.", grinned Ryoko. "Thank you for everything, Ryoko.", I said as I bowed. Ryoko blushed a little and waved it off. "Ah, nothing much. Just go out there and become the next champ, boy!" We shared a laugh at that. "Well, Chôzen, you surely wanna return to where I found you, right?" I nodded. "That direction." She pointed to the right. "Keep on flying until you´re above the lake. From there, you´ll have to find your own way." I nodded, then bowed again.

"Thank you again, Ryoko. Please come to visit soon, I would like to repay you somehow." "Payment? Pah! Just don´t let me down, your friendship is reward enough!", she exclaimed, boastful as ever. Geez, that woman... But nontheless, I smiled at her. "Ryoko Jigoku... I hope we will meet soon again." She grinned as well. "Alright, me too." We high-fived, then smashed our fists together, then said our goodbyes.

* * *

><p>I arrived at the lake at midday, only to find nobody. No wonder. Two weeks had passed. Had they managed to solve the incident? When yes, why was there still snow? ...No way. The incident was still going on. And I would go and find out why, even without the others. Yes... No other choice. That moment, a sakura petal flew past my eyes.<p>

_**"Follow the cherry blossoms if you want to know what´s going on!"**_

With Chen´s words in mind, I sped off, flying after the petal into heaven, higher and higher...

* * *

><p>I kept on flying, even if the air got thinner. Breathing wasn´t a problem at the moment. There was still enough air. Not all to far away from me was a large gate, making me wondering why a heavy gate flew in the middle of nothing. I do not exactly know why... but as the gate appeared in my line of sight, I quickly grabbed the sakura petal and pocketed it.<p>

But as for the gate... I seriously do not know how to open it... but to my fortune, three girls were flying in front of it, apparently arguing. When I got closer, I managed to understand what they were talking about.

"Lyrica! How shall we hold our live concert without your instrument! How did you lose it in the first place? And you didn´t notice for such a long time?", exclaimed the black-clothed sister. It was obvious that they were sisters, they looked, besides the clothes and hair-colors, exactly the same. "I´m sorry, Merlin! I don´t know how I lost it!", whined the red-clothed one called Lyrica.

"That won´t bring it back, lil sis. I fear we have to search for it." "May I help you?" The three flinched and looked at me after I spoke up. "Who are you?", asked Merlin, looking supiciously at me. "I´m Chôzen Gekido, Insei no Youkai. I was just passing by into the... Netherworld."

Wait. I just had a short flashback... Well, more like my own voice saying 'gate to the netherworld' rather than pictures. But what mattered was, that I wasn´t here for the first time. The gate. The gate that led into the netherworld... back all those centuries ago, I was coming here often. Why would I want to go into the Netherworld...? Maybe there was a dead friend of mine...? Family member?

"I see. Unfortunately, I heard that the Netherworld is currently not a friendly place. A battle is going on there, and it´s raging ever since three days ago, after a group of girls entered.", explained Lyrica. "Right Lunasa?", she asked the third sister. Lunasa nodded. "Yeah." A ray of hope! The others went into the Netherworld, so the incident was coming from there! Chen, thank you!

"Alright. But may I offer my help in finding your lost instrument?", I offered. "Uh. Thank you.", muttered Lyrica. "Where did you see it last?", I asked. "I uh... played for that one woman. She seemed a bit sad... about three weeks ago... She said something about her last friend having died. But then, I remembered that my sisters wanted me to be home early that day... I kinda rushed off... And since there wasn't a concert since then, I kinda forgot about it...", chuckled the girl. I flinched. "Give me a moment, I know exactly where that is!" The tree sisters frowned, but I was already flying back to Ryokos home.

* * *

><p>"Ryoko!", I shouted. I heard a crashing sound, then the woman I searched for fell out of the cave. "For god´s sake, aren´t you a little early to visit? You just left half a day ago!", growled Ryoko as she sat up and straightened her clothes. "Yeah I know.", I chuckled uneasily. "Couldn't live without Ryoko-sensei taking care of you, huh?", snickered Ryoko, crossing her arms in beneath her chest and closing her eyes. "Or...", she muttered, "...are you back here because you need my help as a woman, and not your teacher?" "WHAT THE CRAP?", I yelled, jumping backwards while I felt how my face began to heat up.<p>

"Just making a little fun of you! Anyways, what are you here for, if not a friendly visit?", chuckled Ryoko, an amused grin on her face. "Uhm... Do you remember a little girl in red playing some music for you, about three weeks ago? After your last servant died?", I asked. Ryoko didn´t even need to ponder.

"Yeah. That girl was head over heels all of sudden, and forgot her keyboard." "Can I have it? She´s searching for it everywhere." "Sure, wait a sec. I was going to return it to her, but I couldn´t find her and thought she would notice and return to get it." With that, Ryoko vanished in her cave. Only a few minutes later, she emerged with a flying keyboard. "Let´s bring it to her.", she spoke, then jumped off the ground and flew to the direction of the lake. I sweatdropped. She didn´t even knew where to... Geez, that woman...

* * *

><p>"Oh thank you!" I sighed in relief at that. Lyrica was more than happy to have her keyboard back. "How can we repay you? The live concert in Hakugyokuro tonight is very important to us! They´re the ones that call us the most!", exlcaimed Merlin. I just smiled at her.<p>

"I know something! Let´s perform for them!" "That would be nice. Also, can I ask another favor of you?", I asked. They looked at me. "Could you somehow get me into Hakugyokuro? It´s important, but with the battle going on, they surely won´t let me enter..." The sisters looked at each other.

"Sure. Nothing easier than that. You´re our manager for tonight. They will surely buy that. Well, the princess will surely, she´s... well, she´s not the brightest, or at least we don´t know. She had moments where she showed to be serious and smart but...", Lyrica trailed off. I sighed in relief. "Thank you!", I exclaimed and bowed. "But if they don´t buy it, you´re surely be split in half. The gardener, also the guard, has a sword that can cut almost everything, even ghosts.", muttered Merlin then. I flinched. "No prob. They´ll buy it.", chuckled Lunasa. _"I hope... Geez, those girls really have too much faith in god..."_

* * *

><p>"Okay, girls, let´s perform!" "Which one? Which one?" "Let´s perform this one! This one!" "Good choice, good choice!" I and Ryoko watched with grins how the girls got ready. Eventually, they began to play and sing...<p>

"Netherworld, huh? What could you possibly want in the world the death roam?", asked Ryoko, as she turned to me, while the sisters began to sing a song. A good one, I have to mention. "That I do not exactly know... but you should've noticed that spring sure lets us wait for it... an incident has occured, and the source of it is apparently the netherworld, as far as I can see... Someone gave me a hint to search there for the source of this incident.", I replied.

"I see... so you're going to get Gensokyo its precious spring back, huh?", snickered Ryoko and patted me onto the shoulder. "Yep.", I replied. "Very well then, but please be careful... once one has entered the netherworld, he is basically dead... as long as he is inside.", warned Ryoko, as she turned back to the musical sisters, which were just finishing their song. "I'll keep that in mind. Thank you, Ryoko.", I replied. "No prob, hot stuff.", snickered Ryoko, and though I did not jump away... my face began to heat up and I coughed in discomfort.

That moment, the song finally ended, and both I and Ryoko began to clap. Geez, the three sisters are actually pretty good! "Thank you for the performance, gals!", exclaimed Ryoko, giving them a thumbs up. The threes sisters grinned and bowed. "The last thing we could do to repay you."

* * *

><p>Eventually, Ryoko turned to leave, and the three sisters flew towards the large gate, with me in tow... Netherworld... here I come! As the gate opened and the sisters passed through, I followed them... but the moment that I entered the gate, it was as if I flew through an invisible barrier, a strong pull trying to stop me from entering... but using all my power, I eventually passed through the pull... and ended up aside the three sisters in front of large stone stairs...<p>

* * *

><p><em>And so ends this chapter... Chôzen has returned, has become stronger, and he has entered the Netherworld!<em>

_As for why I made him stronger... I just say: The Imperishable Night Arc. He will need to be stronger there. And since I didn't just want to say 'He got stronger by doing nothing' at the beginning of the IN Arc, I actually made him train somewhere... And with the creation of Ryoko, the right opportunity was born!_

_A bio for Ryoko Jigoku will follow later on in the story, once her true potential is shown... will take a while though. She is a minor character... somewhat minor, at least. About her age... if you read the chapter before, she made a hint at how old she is there, and Chôzen somewhat knew that she was lying when she said she couldn't remember._

_Originally, I intended the sisters to sing an actual song and put the lyrics in between the paragraphs... but couldn't really decide for one that would fit, so I left the song away and just mentioned that they were singing a song._

_Next up is the first part of the netherworld... though not the finale yet! Well, I am still thinking on if to make the finale a fight, anyways... Maybe not. But expect it to be dramatical, even if it won't be a fight!_

_Until the next chapter...! See ya!_


	21. Chapter 21 Samurai on Stairs

_The last chapter for today... Geez, three on one day!_

_Well, this one will be the first half of the netherworld... the second one will be the "Sakura Finale". ...Yes, I have been playing L4D with its finales, okay?_

_Not much to say, though... thunderstorms kept me from uploading this chapter before, but now that they're over, here is it._

_Hope you enjoy it!_

_DISCLAIMER: I do not own Touhou, Team Shanghai Alice / ZUN does. I do own Chôzen Gekido and Ryoko Jigoku, though._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 6: Samurai on Stairs<strong>_

We were flying above large stairs in the middle of nothing, sakura petals whirling through the air around us, dancing in the wind. These stairs were the "nearly" endless stairs to the netherworld, and the shrine inside it, Hakugyokuro.

Ryoko had departed from us earlier that night, and now it was me and the, as they revealed, Prismriver sisters who were flying up the stairs. "Stop! Who´s there?", shouted a loud female voice. A few seconds later, a small silver-haired samurai girl ran down the stairs towards us, katana and wakizashi already in her hands. Of course, I immeadiately rose my arms in defense to cover my head, but the girl eventually stopped right in front of us.

"It´s us, Youmu, the prismriver sisters, just as your mistress wished!", exclaimed Lunasa, the oldest of the three. "We always manage to come right on time!", continued Merlin, the second oldest. "Please guide us to Hakugyokuro~!", sung Lyrica, the youngest prismriver sister. The armed girl, apparently called Youmu, nodded, but then turned her gaze to me. "And who is that suspicious male..? He seems familiar...", muttered Youmu. I flinched a little, and almost took a step back... A fatal step, if I may say so. _"Calm down! She can cut you into pieces, yes, but if she has no reason to, she won't! Just act natural and unsuspicious!"_, I thought to myself, trying to calm myself down.

"May I introduce myself? I am..." Oh shit, forgot to create a fake name! "...R-Rinnosuke. Rinnosuke Morichika.", I quickly lied, and hoped that the shopkeeper, which I met during my errands to the village, wouldn´t kill me... He was half a youkai, after all! Maybe he had some super strong mysterious ability? He was, after all, the only male (half-)youkai besides myself I met so far! He must have an incredibly strong ability! Geez, I just hope he'll never find out about this!

"I am the new manager of my three angels here!", I hummed uneasily and hugged all three of the sisters at once. Youmu frowned at that, but lowered her swords. "I see. I am Youmu Konpaku, gardener and guard of Hakugyokuro.", introduced Youmu herself... though her eyes stayed narrowed at me... she was suspecting something, wasn't she?

Anyways, I nodded and bowed to her, which she did as well. "Please follow me. I´ll guide you to the guest rooms." With that, Youmu turned around and ran up the stairs, but I easily noticed her glares at me. She was still trying to figure out why I looked familiar, wasn´t she? Had I been here before, as the few memories I have told me? I had been in the netherworld before... Had I met her...? If so... why doesn't she remember me?

* * *

><p>I was all alone in a large japanese-styled room of excellent quality. Something completely different than the lazy miko´s shrine! This shrine was large and incredibly noble! Wouldn´t surprise me if a princess or something lived here! ...come to think of it, didn't the prismrivers mention a princess?<p>

"Psh, hey, Chôzen!" Speaking of the devils... After letting out a silent sigh, I sneaked over to the door and opened it. "Yes?", I asked as I opened it and let the three sisters in. "We kinda wanted to ask what your real goal is." I closed the door behind them. "You said you wanted to come here without them being suspicious of you... and we figured that you have to do something incredibly secret in here!" I sweatdropped. So now I was an undercover-agent or spy?

"You see... I try finding my friends and solve the incident that is going on in Gensokyo. You must have surely noticed that the winter seemed simply to find no end.", I replied, and Lunasa nodded. "Yeah. You think the source is here?", she asked. "Well, my friends aren´t fighting without a reason, do they?", I chuckled. "Oh! So the girls were your friends? The maid, the miko, that witch and that green-haired soul?", asked Lyrica. I nodded again. _"Hey... wait a second...! Why has she just adressed Mima as 'soul', like Mima always insists on? ...maybe Mima really is a soul and not a ghost? ...better stop thinking about it. After all, Mima has never made sense." _

"Sorry if they were mean to you or something similiar. They can be very rude...", I sighed, scratching the back of my head. "Ah, they didn´t do a thing. We were already searching for the keyboard and had no time to talk with them or something. They just flew past us." With a relieved sigh, I nodded. "I see. Do you know anything that´s going on?", I asked the three girls silently... After all, that gardener could be listening to us...

"Well, you kinda could try to follow Youmu, but that´s as good as impossible, she´ll notice. But I´m sure her master is behind this, somehow.", muttered Merlin. The other two sisters nodded in agreement. "Yeah. She has been strange in the last time.", added Lunasa. I rose an eyebrow for a second, but decided against asking how exactly Youmu's master had been strange.

"Alright. Thank you, you three, that is more than enough of what I need to know. You should get ready for your performance, I´ll see you later... I´ll try to find out about the connection between the incident and this shrine in meantime." The three nodded. "Better be quick. When the mistress doesn´t get her meals, she is in a bad mood, and when a fight is preventing her from hearing our performance, she´ll be mad in rage!", explained Lyrica, and shuddered. "How long do I have until your performance should start?"

"Two hours. If she is still in the fight by then and we begin to play, she´ll hear it and be even more serious than before. She´ll finish the fight in seconds, just to get to listen to us and eat something." I sweatdropped. "Thank you, girls."

"We´ll try to start a little later, but if we take too long, Youmu will get suspicious and find out. Ten minutes, that´s possibly the most time we can get you." I nodded _"Geez, now I wish I had that watch from the half-youkai's shop... How exactly should I know how much time I have left...?" _**_"Leave that to me, I count the time down. Just make sure you'll find out about everything in meantime!"_**_ "Geez, it's my conscience again... but well, thank you."_**_ "No problem. By the way... Love ya too." _**I rolled my eyes, but then turned back to the girls.

"Good. Thank you, girls, again." The three nodded, then said goodbye and left the room. As they left the room, I sat on the ground, growling to myself. _"Two hours and ten minutes... starting from now. How am I going to do this?"_ Then, I turned around, walked to the door, and left the room myself.

**_"2:06:30 remaining"_**

* * *

><p>Once outside the shrine, I frantically searched around, of course, trying not to run into Youmus arms. The gardener was currently sweeping leaves in the middle of the only path. Damn. "Yuyuko-sama sure needs her time. She hadn´t eaten ever since they invaded the netherworld... And usually, she never let´s a meal slip. I hope she is alright..." I slowly crept behind a bush to listen more to Youmu.<p>

"But she has been dead serious about this... and once she is serious about something, she won´t give up until someone beats reason into her.", sighed Youmu as she continued to sweep the place. "And what about this weird guy from before... Something isn´t quite right about him. I saw him before, I swear! And that name is obviously fake. Maybe I should just go and cut him down..."

I gulped when I heard that. Good thing I was hiding. "...I don't want him to find out that we were stealing spring from Gensokyo... Apropos, something is strange.. there are no more sakura petals entering the netherworld... and yet, the Saigyou Ayakashi doesn't bloom... It is close to, and the spring of Gensokyo should've been enough... at least one petal is still missing..."

At that moment, it clicked inside my head and I quickly slid a hand into my pocket. Without real problems, I found what I searched for... the sakura petal I had collected...! Could it be that this one was everything that stopped the tree from blooming? The petal I had held back from entering the netherworld...! The remains of Gensokyos spring, lying in my very hand...!

"...it´s time. I should prepare Yuyuko-samas tea in hope she finds the time to take it in." I carefully turned around and peeked around the bush I hid behind. From there, I watched how Youmu went back to the shrine, put the broom down, and vanished inside the shrine. I waited for two minutes, fearing that she may re-appear, but she didn´t. Then, I slowly came out of my hiding place, and ran down the path.

**_"1:42:29 remaining..."_**

* * *

><p>And eventually, after running a small eternity, I saw them. Butterfly-like bullets. B-butterflies... that... reminds me of something...<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>"Come sit. Let´s look at the Cherry Blossoms together with Youmu, Chôzen."<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>"Oh my. You managed to negate on of my butterfly-bullets again."<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>"Chôzen... do you know why the Saigyou Ayakashi doesn´t bloom? <strong>_

_**I always wonder... doesn´t he possess enough spring?"**_

* * *

><p>Memories of mine went back into place. I glared at the large cherry blossom tree to my left, which glowed in an eerie purple light. He was almost in full bloom. And... and that means...! If the Saigyou Ayakashi does bloom, the buried princess will return! She is not allowed to return! Yuyuko would kill herself...! I looked into heaven and immeadiatly spotted the pink-haired woman, fighting with Reimu, Marisa, Sakuya... and... Mima...?<p>

**_"1:34:10 remaining..."_**

* * *

><p><em>And here goes the last chapter for today... Makes it three in total.<em>

_Next up is the Sakura Finale... I still do not know if I really make it a fight or not... Geez, I don't want to have a fight every chapter, or at least every second or so... I want a few chapters without fights as well... Also, I do not feel like making every story arc a final boss fight... But we see about that!_

_Something else to say? Hm... I don't think so... If I forgot something or do have any questions, please tell me so... Hope you'll review ;-)_

_See ya!_


	22. Chapter 22 Melancholy of Sakura

_And so, we reach the finale of the second arc... the Sakura Finale._

_Again, pretty much everything will explain itself in this chapter... So I don't think I need to say something here..._

_So... Let's start this chapter then, shall we?_

_DISCLAIMER: I do not own Touhou, Team Shanghai Alice / ZUN does. I do own Chôzen Gekido and Ryoko Jigoku, though._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 7: Melancholy of Sakura<strong>_

The display in front of me was horrible. Reimu had bags under her eyes, clearly from too less sleep. Indeed, she was swaying once in a while as her eyes remained close for just a second. Marisa did not look like she needed sleep, but she was panting madly, and barely able to hold her hakkero. She was clearly weak, exhausted. Sakuya looked like she always did, I guess she would stop time once in a while to regenerate for a moment, but sweat was running down her forehead, and she too, was panting a little.

But Mima looked just plain horrible. Her usually green and shiny hair had taken on a dim shade, her pale skin having become even more pale. Her eyes were red and swollen from crying tears and actually had lost the light they usually carried within, and she was shaking ever so slightly... her aim was off, as well, most of her lasers and bullets missed their opponent by far. It was not all too hard to see that Mima was close to falling into depressions. Possibly because she made herself responsible for my 'death'.

The person opposed to them, which was avoiding bullets and grazed lasers while spawning her own, was Yuyuko Saigyouji, a rather whimsical ghost, or at least that is the way I remember her to be now. She has maroon eyes, short wavy pink hair and wears a light-blue kimono with dark blue trim and white designs, and a blue mob cap on the front of which is a hitaikakushi with a red ghost insignia.

**_"1:29:27 remaining..."_**

* * *

><p><em>~ Music: SOUNDHOLIC - Perfect Cherry Blossom ~<em>

Avoiding a laser, Reimu made a barrel-roll to the left and threw some of her ofuda. Unfortunately, Yuyuko just stopped them by moving her folding fan, using it as a barrier. Sakuya took over, ran on the ground towards the flying ghost, then jumped into the air and threw four knives. But just as she threw them, time stopped, and as it resumed to flow, she was upside-down, her right hand extended as if she had just thrown something, and about 20 knives had added to the four from before.

Yuyuko, however, managed to avoid the knives by falling sidewards... and right into Marisas range of attack. "Love Sign, 'Master Spark'!", exclaimed Marisa, rising her Hakkero. Yuyuko rose an eyebrow, then simply deflected the gigantic spark of rainbow color with her folding fan... which exposed her to Mima.

The evil spirit that leaves fate to the dream of reality rose her right hand slowly, pointed it at Yuyuko, and with a quick motion, a gigantic laser left her palm... and missed by a large distance. Yuyuko stayed unimpressed and threw a laser at Mima... which didn't even try to avoid. She would've been hit, if not for Marisa grabbing her and pulling her away in the last second.

"Miss Mima! Get yourself together!", exclaimed Marisa, shaking the evil spirit. "He is dead, we can do nothing at the moment! I know that you're sad and all, but neither was it your fault, nor could you have done anything for him! Now get yourself together! We need you here in this fight! You're the mightiest of us!" The evil spirit looked up, her lifeless eyes focusing on Marisa.

"You don't understand Marisa... I once thought he was dead... I thought I finally was over his death... and now he... he was back and yet again he is gone... This time, for good...", whispered Mima, turning her gaze back down.

"Miss Mima! Stop being useless and finally get it in your head! He is dead, yes, but we can later mourn after him! Get a hold on yourself!", hissed Marisa, shaking her master and adoptive mother again. "How can you say something so cruel, Marisa?", muttered Mima, raising her eyes once again. And at that point, Marisa had enough.** SLAP!**

Reimu glanced over to the magic dou while Sakuya took over, and found Mima swaying, a large red imprint of a hand on her face. "Now, did that get you back to your senses, Mima-sama?", huffed the annoyed witch, glaring at her mentor, which was looking at her with wide eyes while holding her sore cheek. "I... I think... Thank you, Marisa...", muttered Mima in what appeared to be a mixture of surprise and shock. "Finally!", huffed Marisa, crossing her arms, just as one of Yuyukos lasers shot past her, surprising her.

Marisa twirled around and quickly rose a barrier in front of herself to block the next incoming laser. Meanwhile, Mima rushed past her towards the ghost. "Alright, here goes! Hopefully you'll like this, ghost, 'cause it was one of HIS favourite spellcards!", exclaimed Mima, rolling past a laser. "As the sun sets 'Twilight Fist'!" Mima reached back as she exclaimed the spellcard, and her right hand began to glow yellow from within, a black border surrounding the light.

Yuyuko rose her arms in a cross-position to guard herself, but found herself in a very bad situation as Mima grabbed her arms with her free hand, and pushed them away, creating an opening in Yuyukos defense. Before Yuyuko could recover, Mima already pushed her fist towards Yuyukos face... and stopped it an inch in front of the ghost princesses eyes. "Boom.", muttered Mima, and the energy inside Mimas fist was released into the ghosts princess, whirling her through the air.

Yuyuko regained balance rather quickly, and extended her palm towards Mima, creating a laser, which Mima simply stopped ny raising a barrier in front of her for a split second. As the barrier was down, Yuyuko pushed her other palm forwards, creating a new laser, but Mima rose another barrier and blocked it.

Now, Yuyuko began to push her left and her right forwards, alternating in between left and right in a high pace. But Mima just rose a constant barrier, and rushed once again at the ghost, another spellcard in her hand. "From beyond the grave 'Twilight coffin'!" As she exclaimed her new spellcard, Mimas spellcard began to emit yellow light, which got absorbed by Mimas body as she pulled her arms in.

And just a second later, she extended them, releasing black bullets from her body, which scattered into all directions. Yuyuko watched them scatter with caution, and her fear turned out to be true, because the black bullets returned from all sides, putting her into a black cubus, which slowly got smaller and smaller. But Yuyuko simply extended her left arm to the heaven, and a large fan of blue, violet and red color, with white sakura petals depicted on it, appeared in behind her and with a single move of it, the black bullets of Mimas spellcard were blown away.

And then, Yuyuko rushed forwards before Mima could even comprehend what was going on... and spawned a laser right in Mimas face, throwing the evil spirit through the air.

* * *

><p>Okay, this was going to far now... It is time that I interfere! I cannot make Mima and the others endure this any longer... Stealing almost the complete spring from Gensokyo had been one thing, Yuyuko, but hurting my friends was going to far! It is time that I step into this! "YUYUKO SAIGYOUJI!"<p>

**_"00:59:07 remaining..."_**

* * *

><p>"YUYUKO SAIGYOUJI!" Everybody flinched at the familiar voice. The pink-haired woman they had been fighting for days turned to the left of them, looking surprised at the newcomer. And the others looked at him as well. Mima, pretty beaten up, went pale, almost believing to see a ghost , Marisa almost fell off her broom, Sakuya cut herself on one of her knives she was about to throw in surprise, Reimu almost let her gohei fall. It was him. Chôzen. He was alive, despite the large laser that should´ve killed him! But... but all the blood and... the cold water...<p>

* * *

><p>"YUYUKO SAIGYOUJI! What the hell did you get yourself in now?", I sneered. Yuyuko looked at me with wide eyes. "Ch-Chôzen? Y-You´re alive?", she gasped. "Of course I am. Just because I don´t have all my memories it doesn´t mean I´m dead now.", I snickered evily. I jumped off the ground and flew towards her. Before she knew, I had her grabbed by the shoulders.<p>

"Yuyuko, what the hell is this?", I shouted right at her and pointed at the large tree that was now almost blooming. "I´m reviving the Saigyou Ayakashi.", replied Yuyuko, but not as confident as before. "There is a special person buried underneath that I want to revive and meet.", explained Yuyuko. She was surprised when I let go of her and hit my own palm against my head.

"Yuyuko, you can´t meet this person! Yuyuko, when you revive that person, both you and the person will die. Forever. Perish!" She frowned at me, apparently not believing what I was saying. "Yuyuko, sealed underneath the tree, after comitting suicide as a mortal...", I sighed and lifted my hand, pointing at her. "...is you! Your mortal body rests beneath the tree! And if you actually revive it, it would rip yourself apart!"

_~ Music Change: TAMusic - Bloom Nobly, Cherry Blossoms of Sumizume, Border of Life ~_

Yuyukos eyes were wide and her mouth open after the revealation. "I...I?", she muttered and looked at the tree. "You don´t remember after becoming a ghost...", I sighed. "Listen, as a mortal, you had the same ability as now, manipulation of death, meaning all people you wanted to die, died. But you couldn´t control the power, and to ease the world off this burden, you committed suicide. But your soul remained after your body was buried. You remained here in Hakugyokuro!" "I... was about to..."

"Yeah. Kill yourself and thousands of other beings would suffer because of your foolish behaviour. You´ve been stealing the spring from Gensokyo! You were about to destruct the natural cycle of life and death!" Yuyuko looked at me in confusion and sadness. "I really... I´m such an idiot!"

She suddenly started to cry, the tears now unable to hold behind the barriers. I sighed and embraced the ghost firmly, supporting her. Over her shoulder, I saw the others look at me in confusion. and yet, relief. "And yet again, you came in the last second, Chôzen.", sighed Mima and shook her head with a grin... She looked better now, I have to say... the light has returned to her eyes...

"And you even managed to survive Alice´s dead-on shot! Da ze! You should be dead! Are you a ghost? Da ze?", asked Marisa, but I only shook my head. "I somehow survived. Met people. Got friends. Got here. You know, the usual.", I replied as I kept on patting Yuyukos back. "Geez.", was the only thing Reimu said, scratching her back with her gohei.

* * *

><p>"Y-yuyuko-sama!" Something fell to the ground. Then I heard the sound of blades being pulled out of their sheat. I turned around and saw Youmu standing on the path, a plate, shards and tea to her feet. "What did you do to Yuyuko-sama!", she shouted at me. "Fear not, Youmu. Yuyuko will soon be alright... She´s just a little confused...", I spoke. Youmus eyes widened as a short memory flashed in front of her inner eye.<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Youmu looked at the same male that was hugging Yuyuko in the present, hugging a younger girl with darker hair. "What is wrong with Yuyuko-sama, Chôzen-sama?", asked the young Youmu. "Fear not, Youmu. Yuyuko will soon be alright... she´s just a little confused... about herself, about her might. The future events that will come are something even I can´t negate. Past and present may bow to me, history does... but future is not a thing I can negate. I have no future on my own as I negate any future that touches me, but the future of other beings is nothing I can manipulate. If I do, another future will just take the former ones place, almost the same. There are so many possibilities ahead, even I can´t negate them all. Not now, and not in 100 000 years...", he replied, keeping one straight tone and a straight face throughout his explanation.<strong>_

* * *

><p>"THE LAST TIME YOU SAID THAT, YUYUKO-SAMA KILLED HERSELF!", shouted Youmu as tears fell from her eyes,. and she fell onto her knees, the swords dropping onto the ground. "So you do remember, Youmu.", I whispered and let go of Yuyuko. "Last time, I told you I couldn´t prevent her from doing it. This time, I could and did. I spared your masters life... she would´ve killed herself otherwise again.", I sighed. "H-h-he´s right, Youmu. I´ve been foolish again.", muttered Yuyuko as she wipped away her own tears. "I must say, I am a little disappointed in you, Youmu Konpaku. You broke the promise you made to me..." , i sighed. Youmus eyes widened as she remembered yet again something.<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>The young Youmu stood, on the same day, on a cliff of the netherworld, Chôzen next to her, not looking in the slightest different to the present day. They were watching the sunset. "Chôzen-sama.. you called me here for something important. What is it?", asked the young Youmu. Chôzen sighed deeply, something totally unusual for the indifferent male, that could say anything in the world as if it did not matter to him. <strong>_

_**"You do remember Yuyukos behaviour form before, did you? I fear fate is about to do a horrible thing to her. She will be confused afterward, not the same anymore... Fate has its ways, believe me. But promise me one thing, Youmu. You, as Yuyukos closest person... be her voice of reason. For now, and all eternity. I may not return for a long time, but when I do, I want to see a relationship, may it be that of a surperior and a subordinate, a friendship or something more... In a few centuries, I want the bond between you and Yuyuko to be so strong, that even my negation skills won´t be able to break it, as hard as I try. Do you hear me? Yuyuko just needs a person that she can trust, a person like you. I may be Yuyukos friend, but I can never become the person she searches for and needs. But you... you are that one. Keep her safe, light her way in days of eternal darkness... be her guard in times dark." **_

_**Youmu looked confused at him, for once, because he said things as if something big and bad was going to happen ...and because he actually changed his expression and tone of voice as he spoke. "I don´t understand... but I promise, I will never let Yuyuko-sama down!" "Smart child." "Thank you." "Watch over Yuyuko with your live, you got me?" Youmu smiled and nodded. "I will devote my life to her. I´ll be her light in the darkness, her voice of reason!"**_

_**Chôzen Gekido, the Insei no Youkai that was Yuyukos friend, did often return afterward, especially after Yuyukos suicide. He had been right, she did behave different than before, confused, irritated, even more whimsical that before. But in the end, even the fact that she was dead, seemed not in the slightest to destroy her happiness. Even as Chôzen Gekido suddenly stopped to visit and nobody heard a thing of him evermore, Yuyuko stayed confident that he would return one day, one way or the other...**_

* * *

><p>Youmu let go of her swords, and dropped from being on her knees to being on all fours. "I´m sorry, Chôzen-sama. I have failed." I sighed. "Youmu... I see you really devoted your life to her. That´s what I wanted, nothing else. Youmu, you did the right thing. You shouldn´t question Yuyukos motives, my request was that you stay beside her and won´t let her down. You did that excellently. The fact that it was wrong what you two did, doesn´t matter. Fate had it´s plans and ways, I told you last time and I will tell you a hundred times more. The incident wasn´t avoidable. It was destiny that you stay aside Yuyuko, it was destiny that I should return, even if without all of my memories...", I muttered, closing my eyes as I sled a hand up my face. A slight headache was nearing... "And stop adressing me as Chôzen-sama. Just Chôzen is fine."<p>

_~Music fades out~_

* * *

><p>The mood eventually changed when the Prismriver sisters started to play. Yuyuko, as apology, invited us to a party right after she released all the spring she had gathered and send it back to Gensokyo... And guess who arrived out of the blue? Right, Suika Ibuki. I still don´t know how she got here or how she knew a party was going on, but it doesn´t matter I guess. She´s everywhere where a party is, so I don´t question it. The drinking contest between Yuyuko and her was worth it. I had an eating contest with Yuyuko shortly after, but I lost badly. That woman was a walking vacuum!<p>

In the end, Yuyuko was forgiven, and drunken as we were, but just because this was an exception to us (besides to Suika, who´s never sober), we returned to the Hakurei Shrine (Marisa went to her house and Sakuya to the SDM) and I was just happy, even in my drunken state, that this incident had been solved right on time...Maybe Sakuya knew something about the way of fate? Destiny is a thing related to time, after all... Maybe I should ask her one day. I don´t think Remi will know the answer...

But had this all really been the destiny that I should face, even though I negate every destiny laid upon me? Was this how it should be? And... what has that been with my death? It was bothering me... even Ryoko, no matter how strong, should've managed to keep me alive or revive me with half my heart being ripped out of my chest... As I closed the shrine door in front of me and turned back to my futon, I slowly felt worry build up inside me...

* * *

><p><em>And this was the Sakura Finale!<em>

_So this time, actually a finale without a real 'boss fight'. I think it turned out to be good even without a bossfight... Meh, I really don't felt like make a major battle right now... mostly because there will be a few in the IN arc. Also, I don't think that a fight would've made sense here... I mean, if you were Yuyuko, and then there is suddenly a friend you haven't seen since an eternity, which was even believed to be dead, you would rather hug him or something instead of beat him to death... for real, this time. ...nah, you have to agree with me... that wouldn't make much sense... at least not for Yuyuko! She is a whimsical person that acts on impulses... why would she fight one of her old friends after he just re-appeared after all that time?_

_Other than that... PCB arc almost finished, guys and gals! Next up will be NB's one and only Phantasm Chapter! ...yeah, no extra chapter._

_That being said... see you in the phantasm chapter!_


	23. Chapter 23 Sukima of the past

_And here is the final installment to the Perfect Cherry Blossom Arc..._

_Yeah, there was no extra chapter, it goes straight to the Phantasm one. Why? I found it unnecessary to add a extra chapter... it would've been focused on Ran Yakumo, I guess, due to her being the extra boss... So instead, I chose to go straight for phantasm, which includes her as well, and even another new character... or two..._

_That being said... Let's break the boundary that keeps the time inside the story still... and continue, shall we?_

_DISCLAIMER: I do not own Touhou, Team Shanghai Alice / ZUN does. I do own Chôzen Gekido, Ryoko Jigoku and the OC of this chapter, though._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Phantasm Chapter: Sukima of the past ~ And so we meet again?<strong>_

Suika had left a day ago, right after the party, to meet the sukima no youkai, and she hadn´t returned until now. Where did the sukima live? Did I really know her that good? We have been close friends centuries ago... would I remember her? Would she remember me? Was she... powerful? Would she tell me her name this time? Why didn´t she last time? Ah, so many questions!

"You look irritated." I looked up to see Sakuya standing before me. "Hello, Mister Gekido. May I ask why a gentleman like yourself sits in front of the shrine on such a cool day?" I sweatdropped. Why did her voice sound so sweet, yet so poisonous? "Oh, just waiting for something." "I see. Is Reimu home?" I nodded.

"She´ll be right in there. But watch out, she´s in a bad mood today. Seems that she has a major hangover from the party with Yuyuko yesterday. Come to think of it, why do you look perfectly fine? You´re not a youkai." Sakuya grinned. "Remember, I have control over time. I just manipulate it so that my body works faster on getting the alcohol out of my system." I sweatdropped. "I wish I had such an ability.", I muttered. She rose an eyebrow.

"Oh, but you surely can just negate the alcohol, can´t you?", she asked. "I can. But I don´t remember how to." She sweatdropped. "I see. Very well. I hope whatever you wait for does soon happen." "Me too, Sakuya, me too.", I sighed. She bowed, then entered the shrine, only to avoid Mima, who was being thrown through the air with a pretty dumb expression on her face. I avoided Mima with ease, and she kept on flying until she hit a tree.

"Ow. Princess is in a bad mood today, isn´t she?", asked Mima, as she rose from the ground and rubbed her nose. I sweatdropped. "You bet. When I woke up and just made one noise, she threw the gohei right into my face. You don´t want to know what else she did, but let me tell you, there is a reason I do sit on my rear..." Mima sweatdropped. "What?"

"She threw a dense bullet at me, I just happened to be in midair, jumping away from her, and it was so dense that my jeans burned away on my rear. Luckily, I wear fire-proof underwear." Mima sweatdropped. "Where did ya get fire-proof underwear? And why...?" "From the village. As for why... I just had a hunch..."

* * *

><p><em>Somewhere else, Fujiwara no Mokou sneezed, shooting burning flames from her wings.<em>

* * *

><p>"Huh?", asked Mima with an uneasy grin. "I got burned before, remember...?" "That night where you first arrived beaten up by that tomboy?" "Yeah..." I and Mima looked at each other with uneasy smiles. "Ah! Look who it is! Morning Chôzen, morning Miss Mima!", shouted Marisa, as she ran through the shinto gate.<p>

"BE QUIET OUT THERE!" Before Marisa knew, a surprised Sakuya came flying at her right from the shrine, and both Mima and I avoided while we continued our conversation. Sakuya crashed into Marisa and knocked them both over so they lay on the ground. However, neither Mima, nor I made any attempt at helping them up.

"Just wait a second, Chôzen. I´ll go and get my magic books. There has to be one which contains a spell to repair things." I nodded. "Please. That hole on my rear is rather annoying. I don´t want to show my pants to everyone... And when Suika reappears, I´ll have an important meeting." "I don´t understand, but... wait a second here, will ya?" With that, Mima was about to float off, when she suddenly stopped and a terrified look came to her face. She was looking just past me.

"H-h-hey Reimu.", she stuttered. I flinched and turned around in shock, on all fours now, only to find nobody behind me. But I could hear Mimas loud laughter. "You wear nice underwear, mister." I twirled around and glared at Mima, my hands on my rear. "Mima! You better...!" Mima laughed, waved and vanished inside her secret room. I growled loudly in frustration.

* * *

><p>Soon, it was late in the evening, and I sat with Marisa, Mima, Sakuya and Reimu, who overcame her headache but was still pissed, on the porch of the shrine, sipping tea. My jeans had been fixed, by the way. "What makes you think that the oni will reappear today anyways?", asked Sakuya after a while. Just in that moment, I noticed a faint change in something around us. Looking over to the shrines gate, I saw what exactly.<p>

"That!", I exclaimed and pointed over to a gap that was in the middle of the shrines grounds. "What is that?", asked Reimu furious as she saw the purple gap with all the eyes inside. "It´s something related to the sukima. There were sketches of it in the book you showed me.", I spoke, refering to the book with sketches of me. "She... what the...!" Reimu jumped up and went over to the rift. "Uh... What are you doing?", I asked.

"Giving her a piece of my mind for destroying my shrines beauty with such a disgusting thing!", shouted Reimu, before she stood in front of the gap and looked inside. We others sweatdropped, all looking into different directions. Sakuya was looking at the unstable roof beams, Mima stared at the puddles of water that had formerly been snow in the pits where the ground wasn´t flat, Marisa stared at the always empty donation box and the kinda broken and badly repaired broom that lay next to piles of leaves that a certain miko was too lazy to get rid off, and I was looking at the branches of the trees around the shrine that grow rank.

"Uh yeah. Let´s call it beauty.", I said uneasily. I never saw the gohei being thrown at me until it hit me in the forehead, knocking me over. Reimu was glaring daggers (and goheis) at me. Well, I always couldn´t resist opening my mouth to make unappropriate comments, couldn´t I? "I´m going." With that, Reimu walked inside the gap.

"Well, I wanna meet the Sukima as well, so I´m going!", exclaimed Mima and flew inside the gap. "Miss Mima, I´ll come with you, da ze!" Within seconds, Marisa was on her broom and zoomed into the gap. Sakuya remained. She walked over to me, then bowed besides me and offered me her hand. "I believe you want to go as well? After all, this gap was originally opened for you."

I sighed and took her hand. Once she had pulled me up, we both walked to the gap. "Well, ladies first.", I said and bowed down, to which Sakuya giggled. "My, a real gentleman.", she spoke, before she entered, followed by me. As soon as I was through, the gap closed behind me.

* * *

><p>I kinda fell through the purple void for forever, or so it felt at least. Eventually, after almost freaking out because of all the eyes that were staring at me, I suddenly felt gravity return with a very sudden jolt. I crashed onto the ground head-first, with other words. Onto a stone pavement.<p>

"Let me tell you, Deja Vue.", a familiar voice said. I growled and looked at Reimu, who stood next to me with the others. "This isn´t funny, Reimu.", I hissed. "I fear my mistress thinks this is funny. She had that evil smile on her lips as all but you were through, Mister Gekido."

We all flinched and looked over to a very japanese-styled building, with paper walls and all. Even a nice japanese garden was all around us. In an open sliding door to the house stood a blonde woman in a white and blue kimono with long sleeves, nine fox tails behind her. And she was a damn beautiful woman, let me tell you!

"A Kitsune...", I muttered loud enough for the woman with the sensitive ears to hear. "Yes, I am a kitsune.", smiled the woman as she bowed. "And not only a kitsune, but a damn wise one! You´re over 900 years old!", I exclaimed. "Ah, you´ve noticed that I have nine tails... yet again, Mister Gekido. But I fear I have to tell you that my mistress wouldn´t approve of a relationship between us." We all sweatdropped.

"I asked you out before, didn´t I?", I chuckled uneasily. "No. But I have been told that you did try your luck with a lot of women." The others glared at my back, I felt it. "Alright. I wasn´t going to ask you out. I´ve learned my lesson, for sure." Looking back at Letty and that sadist, I shivered. "Definetly." The kitsune bowed.

"At first, I should introduce myself. I am Ran Yakumo, as Mister Gekido already noticed a kitsune, and a loyal shikigami to my mistress." "Shikigami?", asked Sakuya surprised. "Damn, your mistress has to be a powerful one to have a shikigami like you!", exclaimed Mima sheepishly. "My, thank you for the compliment, Miss Mima Hakurei." Mima flinched. "You... know me?", she asked. "My mistress knows a lot of persons. She is aware about everything that happens in Gensokyo."

For a second, a face with mysterious purple eyes flashed in front of my inner eye. "Please come in, the mistress awaits you all." Reimu huffed. "I hope she does, I have to talk with her." "Miss Hakurei, please be quiet. You are not the reason my mistress is awake at such an hour of day. It´s not even 18 o'clock." Ran stepped aside with a glare towards Reimu, who for the first time ever, looked defeated and shocked. Ha! Ran sure knew how to win a fight! I have to ask her if she teaches me few things!

* * *

><p>We had all entered and found ourselves in a nicely decorated living room. "Nice~!", I exclaimed. "Thank you. I worked hard on it.", smiled Ran as she bowed. "Say Ran... we have met before, haven´t we?", I asked, sure I had seen her face before. "Of course. My Shikigami has been quite fond of you ever since we met through my Lady." I didn´t even notice the others stare bewildered at us. "Ah yes. Chen~! Come to think of it, where is my favourite nekomata?", I smirked. "Chen is out playing in Mayohiga.", informed Ran. "I see. what a shame.", I sighed. Ran nodded.<p>

"Wait a second! Are you telling me she is a shikigami that has a shikigami? What ridiculous power must her mistress have to possess a shikigami that has enough power to possess a shikigami?", asked Mima totally shocked. "You will see for yourself. My lady will be ready at any second." With that, Ran bowed again, then went over to a door and vanished behind it.

"Milady, are you ready? Your guests have al... Milady? Are you sleeping inside the chair again..?" We all sweatdropped as we heard Ran. "I...wasn´t sleep´n I w's... resting my ey's...", came the groggy reply of what appeared to be Ran´s mistress. "Funny. That´s the same thing Meiling always says.",giggled Sakuya. We all sweatdropped.

The door opened again and Ran appeared. She smiled nervously. "I'll go and get us some tea, the mistress will appear then... I hope. Please sit down." Ran walked around a counter, which apparently was the kitchen, while we, the guests of the house, frowned at each other, but sat on our knees around a japanese-style table.

Ran returned to us after a moment, carrying a tablet with several pots of tea, which she sat down in front of us. She sighed, then walked to the room her mistress was still in. Once the door was closed behind her, her voice became audible again. "You may hurry, milady, the guests may be patient, but I fear even they can become very annoyed if you take too long." "I know that, Ran. I´ll be ready in a moment."

The door opened and Ran stepped out. She closed the door behind her, but then walked to the side of the door. We all sat and waited for the owner of the, to admit it, quite large, almost manor-like house. And eventually, the door opened and a woman identical to the sketches I had seen in the one book stepped into the room.

* * *

><p>Silence. "Hey, who´s the cutie?" The others of our group stared dumbfounded. For once, it wasn´t me who had asked this. It was, to everyones surprise, the usually indifferent behaving Reimu. She had a soft dreamy look on her face as she gazed over to where the woman that stood in the door to the room she just came from. But... Reimu, of all people?<p>

But instead of actually having listened to Reimu, the woman looked directly at me. "My my, so it was true what Chen told Ran. And Suika was actually not being just stupid because she was drunken! And Yuyuko was not having a day-dream! Chôzen Gekido has returned from the dead!", chuckled the woman as she hid her lower face behind a folding fan. I stood up.

"So we meet again.", I spoke, having had just a flashback about this woman, the sukima no youkai, and Reimus ancestor was in the flashback as well. It was a flashback of the time when I, the sukima and Reimu´s ancestor sealed Rumia. And I still wonder how I could forget somebody so... unique.

"I believe you never told me your name to begin with.", I spoke. The woman was still hiding a grin behind her folding fan. "But I would be lying, wouldn´t I...**Yukari Yakumo?" **Yukari, the sukima no youkai, lowered her fan and exposed a wicked, malicious grin to us.

"My, your memories are really returning. How interesting." "Oh, I remember things a little bit more clear now. For example, that I actually knew your name all along. You just requested me not to tell the Hakurei Maiden of that time.", I hissed, and Yukari chuckled. "Yes. That is right. And it seems you held your promise til today." "One can ill talk out what he doesn´t remember, isn´t that right? You of all people should know. Borders are your speciality." "Ah yes~! The border between knowing and not knowing is actually really thin. Good guess there.", giggled the sukima. "How about the border between memorized and forgotten?" "Are you implying that I have something to do with your memory loss?"

Everyone, including even Reimu, flinched and felt uneasy at the tension that slowly filled the room, emitted by me and Yukari. "I would never, old hag." "How rude to call a young lady of seventeen years an old hag! You´re so much older than I am!" To the others surprise, Ran sighed in relief. "Why are you so relieved? Your mistress and Chôzen are about to cut each others throat open.", muttered Mima. "They´re back to their playful banter." Everyone blinked, then resumed ot look at me and Yukari.

"How would I know~? A certain something took my memories~!", I hummed evily. "I don´t know what you mean. I don´t have something to do with it. I´m barely 17! I don´t even exist as long as you~!" "17... yes. 17 000." "My! How rude!", huffed Yukari. "Rude? I could´ve said 17 million. That would be rude. But knowing you, 17 million is still far from the real number. It´s too young." "Now you´re really getting rude~! But remember, you´re older than me~!" "Say´s who? I don´t remember to have told you my age.", I huffed. "Ah... a certain judge whispered into my ear how old you really are~!" "Judge?" "Or was it a god of death? I don´t know, so many centuries have passed since then...", chuckled Yukari with a sigh. "I thought you´re just seventeen?" Ow, that was the blow I had aimed for!

Yukari opened her mouth to say something, but apparently, she found nothing to return, so she sighed. "Alright, you won.", she growled. "And I was just joking. You´re not older than 100 000 years. If even close to it." "Oh my, Chôzen, one can never know, you see? Age isn´t a thing you would know by the body or the soul, or what someone has told you. Age is only a word. Every being is different in its age in many aspects! We can be viewed at for our physical age, our mental, our pschyologic and so on.", smirked Yukari and hid her mouth again behind her fan. She was fitting for being a mastermind, the one behind taking my memories, but I knew she wasn´t responsible. But if not Yukari... who else could´ve taken my memories?

"Ah yes. I see.", I smirked and walked over to her. She extended her hand and I took it. We shook hands, smiling at each other with wicked expressions. "Weird! That´s a weird way to greet someone... da ze.", muttered Marisa. "Ah yes, you see, Chôzen and Yukari-sama met each other in the western world. You shake hands there if you greet somebody.", explained Ran. "Weird...", repeated Marisa. "There is nothing weird. The mistress greets special people like that as well.", spoke Sakuya. Marisa shot her a confused look. "I´ll never get used to the western traditions.", she sighed, getting a pat on the back from Mima.

"Ah~! Let´s sit down, shall we, Chôzen?", smirked Yukari, and both Yukari and I sat down onto our knees by the table. Yukari put the folding fan down onto the table, before she took a sip of her still hot tea. "I must say, Chôzen, I didn´t expect to see you ever again, until Chen told Ran that she met you." I scratched the back of my head. "Yeah. Kinda sorry that I forgot you and didn´t recognize you from some sketches.", I chuckled uneasily.

"Ah! But there is nothing wrong with it! After all, you forgot me on an unnatural way! I would be offended if you would´ve forgotten me just because I wasn´t interesting anymore.", chuckled the Sukima, and I grinned. "That wouldn´t happen all to soon, I guess. I still don´t know all of you, even with my memories of you returned." Yukari chuckled slighty. "Ah yes. That tends to happen to people who know me."

"Well, Yukari, may I introduce you to everyone?", I asked. "But of course! I see some people are quite eager to finally know who I am." Yukari glanced towards Reimu, who had looked at her all the time, but was now quickly facing an other direction, blushing madly. "Ah. Yukari, this would be Mima Hakurei for the greenhaired ghost ("I´m just a soul, not a ghost!")- She´s kinda an evil deity. Sakuya Izayoi would be the maid, she works at the scarlet devil mansion for one of my friends. (Sakuya bowed) This is Marisa Kirisame, ex-student of Mima and a thief ("I´m just borrowing!") and this is..."

"Reimu Hakurei, current generations miko of the Hakurei family.", said Reimu quickly, blushing madly again. I sweatdropped. She was head over heels for Yukari, wasn´t she? Geez, these teens and their first crush...! "And this, my friends, is Yukari Yakumo, the mysterious Sukima no Youkai, mistress over all borders that exist." Yukari grinned and hid her lower face back behind her folding fan.

"By the way, Yukari, did you already return the border between the living and the dead to normal? You had your hands in that incident with Yuyuko, didn´t you?" Yukari sweatdropped. "It´s back to normal. Just finished repairing it yesterday." The others frowned. "I met Yuyuko because of Yukari. The two know each other since a looooong time. I just happened to have met Yukari someday."

Yukari glanced over to Reimu, who had been staring again, but turned now away, her face even redder than the times before. "Is she always like this?", asked Yukari, her eyes still on Reimu. "Usually only when she´s drunken, da ze." Reimu sent a glare Marisas way.

"Yukari? Are you here?" I flinched when I heard that voice, my face beginning to pale as I had yet another flashback.

* * *

><p><em>"...well then, handsome, may you tell me your name? We met a lot, yet I don´t know it.", asked the woman as she stood beneath the Sakura tree, carrying a huge scythe on her back. A younger Chôzen, still looking as he did in present, grinned at her, the green flame that flew around his head gave off a mysterious shine in the semi-darkness of the aproaching night.<em>

_"It´s Chôzen Gekido, cutie." "I see. You´re quite flirtative, aren´t you?" "Usually not, but when I see you, I go totally crazy.", said Chôzen with a wicked grin. "Tell me, Chôzen Gekido... do you fear judgement? Do you fear committing a sin, regret when you did something wrong?" "Sorry, gal, but not with me. Sometimes, I can be a real asshole. Besides, isn´t existing already a sin? I see it that way... So I live my sin. To me, it does not matter if I sin or not... If I live or not." _

_"Oh my, that is interesting to hear... So it is true what Yukari has told Yama-sama? You did walk the path of perfect balance, the path of nihilism, and you still live?" "Yes I did. Path of nihilism... A joke in my eyes... but the result is incredible." It stayed silent as Chôzen and the woman continued to gaze at each other. "You got some free time? Like now, I mean?", asked Chôzen eventually. "Are you asking me out on a date? Hm?" "I take that as a yes, cutie."_

* * *

><p>"Oh, yes! Chôzen, you won´t believe who came to stay with us about two centuries ago!", exclaimed Yukari with a plain evil grin. She lifted her hand to her mouth and turned to the door the voice had come from. "Yukari, in gods name, don´t do tha...!" "YES! WE´RE HERE!" "YUKARI!", I squealed.<p>

_"Damn it, the woman I have shown emotions to back before my amnesia, the woman that got past my indifferent self before I disappeared... It was...!"_ My eyes darted through the room, searching for another door to escape through._ "Damn it, I need to get out of here!** NOW!" **_My eyes darted from the normal door from where the woman would come, over Ran to Yukari. And Yukari grinned her evil smile as the door opened. "I have to correct myself, Chôzen Gekido. I believe I win yet again.", breathed Yukari with a plain evil expression.

Into the room stepped a woman so beautiful, that even Sakuya had to wipe away the blood that trailed from her nose. The woman that had entered the room looked young in appearance, black hair that could belong to a goddess flowing behind her as she entered. Her black, beautiful and soft eyes trailed through the room, from Yukari over the girls, until they stopped on me. And got hard in anger.

Her hands, which she had crossed in front of her chest, suddenly gripped the ellbow they had touched before harder, almost hurting the soft and tanned skin of hers. Her black kimono, that had different colored signs on it, violet, green, red, lightblue, yellow, orange and blue in color, swayed softly as she came to a sudden halt, the only thing that stopped her bust from falling out was the tight white obi around her slender waist, which held the kimono in its shape.

The long sleeves of her kimono were still swaying when she made a step back, revealing her bare feet for only a second, before they vanished beneath the kimono again. She was about 1,80m tall, but that still didn´t explain how in the world she managed to carry the large scythe of 1,70m on her back, the hilt wooden and black, the blade sharp and red.

"C-Can I trust my own eyes...?", she muttered as she continued to** STARE **at me. "Uh... hi?", I chuckled uneasily. _"Oh boy..."_ And then, the woman pulled her scythe in one swift motion, almost cutting Mima and Marisa as she jumped across the table at me, but one of Yukaris gaps appeared in between me and her, and she was swallowed up, before she reappeared by the door she had come from.

"Yukari! I command you not to interfere with this!", shouted the woman at the sukima, but Yukari kept on calmly sipping her tea and glancing at the blushing Reimu with an evil grin. "Oh my, I just don´t want my table being ruined** AGAIN** by your small arguments.", chuckled Yukari.

"Small? You call that small? He let me standing all alone 300 years ago and he didn´t even tell me where he went off to!" "I don´t fucking know myself, okay? I just came to myself a few damned months ago without any of my shitty memories! I´m just happy that I remembered a few people in the last months, including you, yes you, by the way!", I shouted.

"Ran. Please tell me this is a friendly banter as well.", muttered Mima. "I fear not.", muttered Ran back. "This is an emergency situation.", sighed Ran and vanished behind the counter of the kitchen, then reappeared with a pot on her head and a spoon in her right hand, holding it as if it was a knife. Mima sweatdropped. "You don´t happen to have more of those, have you? I´m always hit by stray things in emergency situations...", muttered Mima. As if on cue, to prove Mimas statement, a randomly thrown bottle hit her on the back of her head.

"My my, please calm down and sit! Sit down! Come on!", commanded Yukari, and both I (laying a second bottle aside) and the woman sat down, she laying the scythe next to her so she could easily grip it. But when Yukari coughed, the woman growled and let go of the scythe, which immeadiatly vanished inside one of Yukaris gaps. "Now, how good that we are all friendly, huh?", exclaimed Yukari with glances at me and the woman.** "OR AREN´T WE?" **

The sudden mood change of Yukari to dead-serious, which was totally unnatural for her as she was usually a very playful person, startled both me and the woman. "O-of course, Yukari! Best friends here, aren´t we?", exclaimed I. "Yeah! Can´t you see I and Chôzen go along great?", shouted the woman as we hugged each other over the table in fear of Yukari. "Good."

Yukari calmed down, and quickly I and the woman let go of each other. Silence again. Silence that only revealed how much tension the entrance of this woman had created. "So... since you didn´t remember much... I expect you flirted with quite a lot of women? huh?", asked the woman with an evil and angered grin, her eyes narrowing as she took a sip of the tea Ran had carefully given her. I was about to reply (naturally I would lie), but Marisa was quicker. And I still regret that I didn´t kill her before...

"Well, he did flirt with Miss Mima, he saw my panties, he wanted to get laid by Rumia, he flirted with Letty Whiterock and Letty and Rumia fought over him, he had a date with Rumia Shisô... He kinda flirted with Youmu during the party after that incident while he was drunken, and was almost kissed by a drunken Yuyuko, Rumia did kiss him back a few months ago... he almost got laid, but the girl turned out to be a sadist... Rumia turned him eventually down...", Marisa counted, my face getting paler and paler as I looked at the woman who glared at me, me smiling uneasily at her.

"M-marisa!", I stuttered. "Oh, and don´t forget he tried to ask Koakuma, the succubus, out! Or the two weeks he stayed with that one woman that teached him the laser things!", laughed Marisa. I was whiter than snow as I saw the glare of the woman across the table. Now I was regretting to have told the other girls about Ryoko. "M-MARISA!", I squealed. "Hey, by the way, why did you ask?", questioned Marisa the woman. "Marisa, that´s my** wife**!", I squealed. Marisa paled as well.

"W-What?", asked Marisa in perfect unison with Mima, Reimu and Sakuya. "O-oh damn. We gotta run now, don´t we?", asked Marisa uneasily.** "Wrathful Sign 'Third Sin ~ Ira'!"**, shouted the woman I had identified as my wife, her hair suddenly a fiery red, as were her eyes. I don´t know how, I guess Yukari (damn you, Yukari, you old gap hag!) had let it fallen out of her own world, but it doesn´t matter anyways, as the woman which was so angry at me held her scythe back in her hand.

**"BETTER FLY!"**, I shouted as I and Marisa stumbled up from our places straight towards the door leading into the garden and darted out of it. Marisa ripped it open and jumped outside, followed by me, and only seconds later, my wife who gathered fire in one hand. "Chôzen Gekido, when I get you, divorce will be the only thing positive!"

Inside, Yukari chuckled to herself as she hid her grin behind her fan, of course her being responsible for my wife having the scythe back. "Chôzen is... married?", asked Reimu blinking. "It seems that way...", replied Sakuya equally surprised. "I never knew...", muttered Mima. Yukari laughed. "Well, they know each other longer than he does know you, Mima. However, I know him longer than she does know him, they met because of me, but I met him before her... Ah, I still remember my first meeting with him as if it was yesterday... And it lays 1800 years ago...", chuckled Yukari slightly.

"Eh? Didn´t you say you were seventeen?", asked Mima surprised. "My, of course I am! Who told you something else?", gasped Yukari. Everyone sweatdropped, besides Reimu, who was now actively flirting with Yukari again. "Say, Yukari, how about you come over to the shrine tonight for a little party?", grinned Reimu as she leaned a little more to Yukari, but the sukima no youkai didn´t notice that.

"My, that sounds interesting.", smiled Yukari behind her fan. "Alright! Then it´s settled!" "My, you´re quite enthusiastic about having a party." "Of course! Bring your shikigami and her shikigami as well!" Mima and Sakuya gave each other a suspicious look. "She lost her mind.", whispered Mima.

"Reimu hates it when many people are at her shrine, being all loud and all.", replied Sakuya just as quiet. Mima nodded. "Believe me. I heard every party in the last five years because I was sealed beneath the main room. I can count them on one hand with two fingers chopped off." For emphasis, Mima lifted her right hand and showed Sakuya her hand, three fingers extended... and two somehow completely missing from her hand?

"MARISA, DON`T BE MAD AT ME, I REALLY LIKE YOU AS A FRIEND BUT...", was heard from the outside. "Ch-Chôzen! What are you doing...!" "You´re a bearable sacrifice!" "CHÔZEEEEEeeeeeeennnnn..." The following noises weren´t really nice and rather disgusting. "D-did he just sacrifize my little Marisa to save his sorry ass?", muttered Mima in shock, raising her hand slightly, revealing that she actually had all of her fingers again... somehow. "Serves her right for telling such things to Chôzens wife.", spoke Reimu casually.

"NO...! NANATSU, CALM DOWN! I...HEHE...**HEEEELP...!" **And again, those freaky noises. "Gotta throw up...", growled Mima as she covered her mouth. Luckily, she did not throw up... "Well, serves him right for being such a pervert.", huffed Reimu. "One could say that...", chuckled Yukari. _"That is what you get for rejecting me 1800 years ago, Chôzen you jackass!"_, ran through the sukimas mind as she continued to smile evily.

* * *

><p>The same night, everyone was having fun and drinking sake, partying hard at the Hakurei Shrine. Only I and Marisa sat on the Hakurei Shrines porch, covered in bruises, wounds and bandages. Marisa left side was almost completely broken, meaning her ribs, left arm and her left leg, while I had both arms broken, a few rips cracked, a dislocated shoulder, a dislocated leg, three broken fingers, with other words, it was easier to name what was not broken in some way. Also, I had lots of burned spots and cuts from the large burning battle-axe Nanatsu had called forth with her spellcard.<p>

Apropos Nanatsu, she was just sitting down next to me with a big grin on her face. "You can´t imagine how happy I am to be with you again after threehundred years!", exclaimed Nanatsu happily. "I can imagine...", I growled in pain. "...and for the last time, I had a feeling that my flirting with girls and all was wrong the whole time, as if I already was given to somebody. And I swear, the moment Yukari mentioned the first word of you, I did remember! And that thing with the succubus doesn´t even count, everyone behaves like that around a succubus!", I exclaimed and Nanatsu laughed.

"Listen, I´m not mad at you anymore." "Good to hear, because my last bone that isn´t broken was sweating in fear." Marisa let out a pained chuckle. "You´re one strange couple.", she spoke. "Yes we are, why thank you.", I huffed. Then, I remembered something. "Anyways, Marisa, I should introduce you now.", I sighed. "Nanatsu, this is Marisa Kirisame, the ordinary black witch with the cleptomanic personality disorder and the ex-student of Mima, who you met as well. Marisa, this is my wife Nanatsu no Taizai, the youkai of sins. Be careful when to approach her, because depending on the spellcards she uses, her behaviour will change to one of seven different ones. One moment she is about to cut your head off, the next she´s trying to get in your pants."

A hit on the back of my head did only confirm me. "Why thank you, Chô my love.", smiled Nanatsu at me. "Yeah.", I growled. "Do you want some sake?", asked Nanatsu, love practically dripping from her voice. "I don´t have any hands I can move.", I said and nodded down to my broken arms which were currently in a makeshift noose that should hold them in place as long as Mimas recovery spell needed.

"I´ll help ya~!", hummed Nanatsu, before she took a sip from the sake she had in her hand. I was about to make a sarcastic reply, when she suddenly kissed me and offered the sake she had in her mouth to me. And she was pushing me on my back, so I was forced to accept the sake... "Da ze! She just indirectly kissed him! That so... perverted, da ze! I´m outta here! Get a room, you two!", shouted Marisa as she left.

In the distance I heard: "An indirect kiss, oh my. Would you like to do such a thing, Yukari?" I don´t think I need to mention that it was Reimu. "Are you implying something, Reimu?" "W-What? I? No! I was just asking for your opinion on that subject!", said Reimu in defense. "Uh-huh.", came Mimas voice. "QUIET OR I´LL SEAL YOU AGAIN!" "I wanna see how you avoid my master spark then, Reimu." That was Marisa. "With my gaps, Miss Kirisame, I wanna see how you run from your own spark." Yukari. I didn´t actually get the rest of the conversation, my wife was more important to me now. Spending time with her to make up the time that we hadn´t seen each other...300 years.

...But I guess Yukari won the conversation.

* * *

><p><em>And so... goodbye, Harem theories! xD<em>

_Now this is a plot twist I expect none of you had ever thought of! Ha! Take that! _

_Actually, I thought of introducing Nanatsu later... but that was in the plot before I changed it. And here she goes, appearing at the end of the Perfect Cherry Blossom Arc! Her bio follows shortly, by the way._

_And yeah... I made Reimu out of character for once... thought it would be funny, cause it is random, ya know? ;-)_

_Next up is the next Intermission Arc. I recommend to read it, despite it being rather humourous in nature, lacking at the story progress, at least the third one will be somewhat important for the beginning of the Imperishable Night arc._

_Kinda interesting relationship in between Chôzen and Yukari, huh? Constantly trying to 'win' against each other... geeeez. And not only do they have their regular friendly bantering, but Yukari also had a crush on him once. Had. And no questions answered here, other than who the woman was that Chôzen showed emotions to while he was still indifferent... it was his own wife._

* * *

><p><em>Anyways, a few chapters ago, I asked you readers who you think the original Chôzen, the indifferent one, was based on... or at least, inspired by. I promised to reveal it here, at the end of the PCB Arc... So I am going to do as promised. While I have received no assumptions or ideas on who he was based on  inspired by, I believe that some of you will have thought about it nontheless and do have your guesses now... So, prepare for the moment of truth..._

_Chôzen Gekido, the indifferent one that looked at everything the same, which saw no difference in anything, the Chôzen Gekido that saw the world in only one color, the Chôzen Gekido that has later lost his memories for some reason... that indifferent and ignorant Chôzen Gekido... he was based on / inspired by..._

_... Ulquiorra Cifer, Espada No.4, from Bleach! Yep, that's right. After having read just recently Ulquiorras past, I find him even more fascinating. His past is truly sad, I have to say... but it makes him even more badass! Anyways, Chôzen Gekido (his former self, at least), was heavily inspired by Ulquiorra Cifer, which represents nihilism, by the way, into which Chôzen has given as well long before his amnesia. But I believe I will touch on that more once I started writing Chôzens backstory... _

_Yep, that's right, after thinking about it for a long time, I decided to actually write it, and officially make NB two books... One for the past, and one for the present. Negative Bullet will be the one which touches on the present... while the other book will touch on Chôzens past. First chapter is going to be published with the end of the Phantasmagoria of Flower View Arc. Why then, you may ask? You'll see.. =D_

_Anyways, that was the phantasm chapter of Touhou: Negative Bullet, which closes the second arc, and opens up the second intermission arc. You know the deal with the Intermission arcs, right? 3 chapters long, nothing that will move the plot too much, other if I say so in before, and mostly just plain random or humourous in nature. Well, that's it about the Intermission arcs!_

_See ya there!_


	24. Chapter 24 How Chôzen met spring

_And here goes the second Intermission Arc! This is the first installment of it._

_DISCLAIMER: I do not own Touhou, Team Shanghai Alice / ZUN does. Chôzen Gekido, Ryoko Jigoku and Nanatsu no Taizai belong to me._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Intermission Arc 2: Spring came<strong>_

_**Chapter 1: It happens yet again ~Deja vue style (or 'How Chôzen met Spring')**_

Everything had returned to normal, well mostly. The snow had finally completely vanished, winter had made place for spring... though it was already late spring and would soon become summer. But with the end of winter, the trees and other plants began to bloom again, showing their colors to the world... apropos flowers... Gotta make sure that I keep away from a very certain flower youkai...

But that aside, nothing had changed too dramatically, I guess. I was still visiting the Scarlet Devil Mansion, and despite Nanatsu having returned into my life, went out on a regular basis, spending the day exploring Gensokyo.

Reimu wasn´t happy at all that Nanatsu stayed in the shrine with me, but she somehow managed to convince Reimu... if the fact that there had actually been money in the donation box had something to do with it? Well, it´s just for a while, before both I and Nanatsu will move out. I already began to arrange matters for that. Seriously don't want my love life being ruined by a grumpy shrine maiden.

* * *

><p>Well, as for today, I was exploring the area (and hoping I wouldn´t run into a beautiful female, which was hard with 95% of Gensokyos population being female... Well, I do love Nanatsu with all my heart, especially now that I actually remember her, but she easily became jealous...), and near the forest of magic was always a good spot to find out new things, was it?<p>

For exampe, who was that white-dressed fairy that flew towards me? I was surprised when she suddenly pult her arms and legs in. Kinda worried, I walked over to her. "Uh... are you alright?", I asked. I walked closer until I was next to her, carefully extending a hand to her.** "IT´S SPRIIIIIIIING!" **The fairy extended her arms and legs, shooting a ridiculous ammount of bullets. My eyes widened as I saw one bullet in particular head for my face. "Again...", I whined and a single tear escaped my eye.

* * *

><p>The door to the shrine slid open and a loud crash was heard, startling Nanatsu, who sat in another room with Mima and Reimu. "What was that?", gasped Nanatsu, scanning the room behind her. "Ah, nothing.", sighed Mima. "Shouldn´t we go and look at least? Nothing doesn't make such noises!" "No, he always comes home that way." "huh? He?" "Reimu? Mima? Nanatsu? Anybody? I need a recovery spell...", whined Chôzens voice from the other room, as he crawled into the room a big sore spot right between his eyes. "Oh my god, Chôzen! What happened to you!", shouted Nanatsu, as she put down her tea and ran to her husband. "I met spring. Let´s just say I encountered it headfirst..." Both Mima and Reimu broke into laughter, confusing Nanatsu. "I guess he met Lily White.", snickered Reimu silently.<p>

* * *

><p><em>So yeah, I couldn't resist using that joke a last time! But this time, I PROMISE it was the last time that I use that joke. But it always manages to crack me up, cause the situation is so completely random! I mean, seriously, who expects someone that lives with you to open the door to your house and fall straight in, beaten up due to being an idiot?<em>

_Anyways, nothing more to say here._


	25. Chapter 25 Houses aren't made of magic

_The second installment to the second Intermission arc._

_DISCLAIMER: I do not own Touhou, Team Shanghai Alice / ZUN does. Chôzen Gekido, Ryoko Jigoku and Nanatsu no Taizai belong to me._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 2: Houses aren´t made of stone and magic<strong>_

Mima flew down the path to the human village, grinning to herself evily. She had decided to scare some humans. Just for fun, nothing serious. Just a boo here and showing a certain bloody knife there... Humans were so easy to scare! ...at least most of them, mainly these without strong powers... Scaring Reimu, Marisa or that Sakuya woman... seemed almost impossible, and if she would really scare them... "Nah, I'll pass on that beating...", muttered Mima to herself, shuddering and continuing her path.

But when she was close to the village, she remembered something and decided to visit the place before. Flying through some bushes and around a few trees, she eventually reached a clearing, where Yukari Yakumo sat on one of her gaps, smiling behind her folding fan as Chôzen Gekido was building something that closely resembled a house. A nice one, at that... Would be a sssssshame if sssssomething ever happened to it...

It was almost finished, only the first story was still in build. And that was where he currently was, placing stones, now and then wipping some sweat off his forehead. It was hard work, but he was the man, he would have to do it... Every girl agreed on that. The man builds the house, and he does all the hard work~!

Mima grinned as she flew over to Yukari. "Man, there sure isn´t anything that can break him down, huh? Only a few days ago he was hit by stray bulltes of a strong fairy and knocked out, and today, he is back to normal, working his ass off?", grinned Mima. "Yeah. He always was like that.", spoke Yukari, and Mima nodded. "I don´t know him as long as you, but I know him a few centuries as well, and he sure is like that, memory loss or not.", sighed Mima and shook her head.

* * *

><p>After watching for quite a while, Mima suddenly began to grin. "Maybe I should help him...", she muttered as she pulled out a grimmoire from seemingly nowhere. She found the spell quickly and began to chant it. And only seconds later, the stones that still lay around began to glow and levitated to their right places.<p>

"Whoa!", exclaimed Chôzen surprised, almost falling out of the first story. Just in the last second, he managed to get a grip on balance, and let out a relieved sigh. Then he spotted Mima. "Awesome! Thanks Mima!", he shouted, before he eventually vanished behind the self-building wall. As the roof eventually was fully build, Mima grinned to herself, proud about her work. "There we go again, I am so awesome that I can build a house in a few seconds!", exclaimed the evil spirit boastful.

"Hey, Mima..." Mima looked at Yukari as the sukima spoke up,"...don´t mind me, but I think your forgot something to hold the stones together... or better, the roof on top." Mimas eyes widened in realization... Just the second that she heard a loud crash behind her. And then, this ominous feeling...

**"Wrathful Sign 'Third Sin ~ Ira'!"**

**"HEEEEEEELP!"**, screamed Mima as she flew off into the forest, Nanatsu right behind her, leaving Yukari to look where Chôzen was buried beneath the rubble of what had been the first story and the roof.


	26. Chapter 26 And so they meet

_And here goes the last installment for this Intermission Arc!_

_Enjoy!_

_DISCLAIMER: I do not own Touhou, Team Shanghai Alice / ZUN does. Chôzen Gekido, Ryoko Jigoku and Nanatsu no Taizai belong to me._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 3: And they meet - Is that so~?<strong>_

Eventually, summer had come. Spring was finally over, and Chôzen finished building his and Nanatsus house at least. And tonight was the big housewarming party, a warm summer night with a soft breeze. Of course, Nanatsu had furnished and decorated the house quite eager after Chôzen finished building it. So now, in the late afternoon, all that remained were the guests. As most of them were youkai, the party was held this evening.

Chôzen was just sitting contently on his favourite armchair, Nanatsu on the couch near him, reading a book as he rested his eyes. It was then that there was a knock on the door. "My, who could this be so early?", asked Nanatsu. "Don´t know.", He spoke and stood up, walking over to the door.

* * *

><p>I reached for the handle and opened the door, only to stare into red, beautiful eyes. It took me two full seconds to realize who stood in front of me. "Is that so~? Why, hello Chô!", exclaimed Rumia happily as she jumped into my arms and hugged me. And why was there suddenly this ominous feeling I always had when I just had done something horribly wrong...?<strong> "Chôzen~! Who is this?"<strong>

I squealed. I knew it! Nanatsu was behind me. Rumia looked over my shoulder and saw Nanatsu, then let go of me. "Rumia Shisô´s the name.", grinned Rumia as she bowed. And I saw how Nanatsu became irritated... Even more than before, that is! Farewell, you sweet world! This time, there wasn´t a Marisa around to sacrifize!

"Oh~! So you´re Rumia, the one Chôzen had a date with, huh?" "I wouldn´t exactly call it a date, but yes, that´s me!", exclaimed Rumia sheepishly. No way I could sacrifize her, she was just too nice, cute and caring. "But I thought I´d be the first to come here! Geez, I was going to make a surprise appearance, but you were quicker.", sighed Rumia. Ow ow ow, the vein on Nanatsus forehead! "I´ll live here as well. I am Nanatsu no Taizai, Chôzens _wife__._"

Silence. Perfect Silence. Perfect deathly silence. "Hey Chôzen, da ze, thought I come a little sooner and surpr~!" "THANK YOU FOR COMING MARISA! NO WAY I WOULD HAVE SACRIFIZED RUMIA!" "EEEEPH! NOT AGAIN!" I ran to Marisa, lifted her by the collar and threw her at Nanatsu, who just was going Third Sin ~ ira again. She deflected Marisa with the back of her left, burning hand, the right holding the burning battle axe that her scythe transformed into once she went third sin ~ ira. "SO YOU LIKE YOUNGER GIRLS, HUH?", shouted Nanatsu as I ran from her. "I THOUGHT YOU AREN`T MAD AT ME ANYMORE!", I screamed in fear as I bolted, leaving Rumia with a knocked out Marisa in the entrance to my house.

* * *

><p>"ow ow ow~...!", I kept on whining as I sat on my own party, holding my left shoulder, which actually missed a little flesh. That was going to become a scar for sure! And addition, by the way. Just recently, when looking at my own body closely, I found a lot of scars on it, usually hidden by my shirt... I wonder where they come from? But that isn't important right now! The new wound hurt so much that I barely managed to hold the tears back.<p>

"Nana, you got a lucky hit there...", I whined at my wife. Who was, by the way, perfectly going along with Rumia. Damn. What did she hit me for, anyways? "Don´t be a whiny child, Chô.", scolded Rumia. "Yeah. Some whimp my husband is!", agreed Nanatsu. I whined again.

"I don´t understand you, Chôzen. Ran into a sadist and was all teary when you returned, and didn´t even tell us your wife is a sadist herself!", snickered Mima, who sat on the other side of the table I sat on, a huge bowl with Sake in front of her. Her cheeks were flushed and some bandages she had chanted a spell on were currently bandaging Marisa on their own.

But as the one who controlled them was totally drunken, it was no surprise to me that the bandages were now bandaging Alice Margatroid, who just came to find Marisa (I still hadn´t cleared things with Alice), into the mess of what was Marisa and a lot of bandages. "Someone get me outta here!", complained Alice, bound back to back with Marisa, who was still in a bad shape from Nanatsus backhand hit. "I don´t know. I like it where you are. You can´t fire lasers from there at me. I already noticed you have to move your fingers to move your dolls.", I smirked, looking down at the small rings around Alices fingers, a thin, almost invisible string connecting a ring and a doll.

"Besides, you wanted to be close with Marisa, didn´t you? I believe you were saying something like that before you tried to kill me, actually blasting a hole into my chest big enough for a fairy of Cirnos height to move through...", I snickered, totally forgetting that I wasn´t alone with Alice.** "SHE DID WHAT?"** I flinched when Mima, Rumia and Nanatsu shouted in unison. "She tried to kill you?", exclaimed Nanatsu, a vein appearing on her forehead.

Mima´s reaction was way different. "You tried to kill Chôzen just for my daughter Marisa? Alice-chan, you´re officially a part of the Kirisame family now! From now on, you´re Marisas fiancé! And you have my approval!" I sweatdropped at the drunken Mima´s words. Nanatsu was sweatdropping as well. As was Rumia. Only Alice was red in the face and kept mumbling something that sounded like 'thanks, mother-in-law.' until a bandage suddenly began to cover her mouth. The fact that Marisa was still unconciousness didn´t seem to faze anyone. I sweatdropped heavier and looked through the crowd of people.

"Maybe that time when I sent her into the wall was to much for her poor brain...", I heard Rumia mutter. Eventually, I spotted Remi and Flan dancing to some music rather wildly, Sakuya standing a short distance aside, talking with Meiling by the banquet. By the way... If Meiling was here... And that was actually really Kayako over there, talking with Yuyuko and Youmu (talk about a ghostly encounter)... who was guiding the SDM?

* * *

><p><em>In the dark land of Gensokyo... there is an island, clad in mist... and we don´t mean Cirno-land... no, the other island, the far bigger one... A dark, haunted mansion is found, right near a dark, evil forest, full of youkai... A gate surrounds the mansion... and only one soul stands bravely in front of the gate. Her red, luscious hair moving in the wind, and the single soul happened to be very bust... I mean busy. The redhaired girl stands her place firmly, waiting for the next youkai she had to defeat to keep her mistress safe...<em>

_"LADY PATCHOULI, I AM NOT BRAVE ENOUGH! THEY ARE GOING TO EAT ME!"_

* * *

><p>Well, I don't know who's guarding the gate... hey, now that I think of it... Patchouli and Koakuma aren't here... So I guess Patchy was too lazy leaving the library, and Koakuma stuck with her, as usual. I wanna see the one who can seperate Koakuma from her mistress, geez...<p>

looking further to the right, I saw Suika lying on the roof with her gourd next to her. Cirno and Daiyousei have magically appeared also, probably just for the food and the sake of causing mischief, as Cirno didn´t even bother to 'challenge her rival', which would happen to be me.

The prismriver sisters were performing on a makeshift stage in front of the house. I sighed loudly as I recognized several more faces, but Ryoko wasn´t among them. I was kinda happy about that, I mean I like her and all, she is a close friend of mine and I owe her my life quite literally, but after what happened when Rumia, who had turned me down, has shown up, I don´t want to know what would´ve happened when Ryoko, who I lived two weeks with, had appeared and actually encountered Nanatsu... I was going to have a lot of trouble once that happens, wouldn't I? Apropos trouble... the moon somehow just doesn't feel right to me tonight...

* * *

><p><em>Yep, and here ends the second intermission arc, and makes place for the Imperishable Night arc, which will start next chapter... tomorrow. Not today, I'm not feeling that well... don't know what exactly is wrong with me, gotta spend a visit to the doctor soon. <em>

_Anyways, I do not think that there is anything need to be said... Well, maybe I could mention as for why I have Alice there on the party against her will... The Imperishable Night events have already begun basically, while the party is still going. And you Touhou fans know that Imperishable night featured teams and not single characters... I'm going to stick with that, of course, and since I wanted the teams all to start from the same location, they'll start from the party and... hey! I said teams, didn't I? Yukari is teamed up with Reimu, Alice with Marisa, Remilia with Sakuya and Yuyuko with Youmu, but... who is going to be teamed up with Chôzen? Or isn't he going to investigate?  
><em>

_You'll see! Until tomorrow, hopefully! See ya!_


	27. Chapter 27 0 AM  Team Dark Void is born

_And so begins the next arc, Arc 3, Imperishable Night! This one is going to have a lot of action, of that I can assure you..._

_Also, a second plot will go on parallel to IN, but it won't be mentioned too often, it will be rather short. You'll see what I mean when you read this chapter._

_Yeah. This chapter continues where the last has left off (the last chapter of the Intermission arc, for those who haven't read it) and begins the true events of Imperishable Night... Hope you'll enjoy it!_

_DISCLAIMER: I do not own Touhou, Team Shanghai Alice / ZUN does. Chôzen Gekido, Ryoko Jigoku and Nanatsu no Taizai belong to me._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 1: 0:00 AM - Fake Moon ~ Team Dark Void was born<strong>_

The party went on, almost everybody stayed. Cirno and Daiyousei had left however, as had the prismriver sisters and some other friends of mine. Yukari, Reimu, Marisa, Alice, Remilia, Sakuya, Yuyuko, Youmu, Flandre, Meiling, Rumia, Nanatsu, Mima, Ran, Chen and some others were still there. But as it was getting late, almost 00:00AM and the others were about to leave. But it was then that I noticed how Yukari suddenly looked up at the moon. Her eyes widened, then she vanished inside a gap, and reappeared ontop of the makeshift-stage the prismriver sisters had been playing on.

**"LISTEN!"**, she shouted. Everybody who was still here looked at her. "I fear we´re in the middle of another incident...", sighed Yukari. Then, she pointed up to the moon. "The moon there is a fake." I flinched and looked up. And I, as a Youkai, felt the weird energy of the moon. Yes. This was not the real moon. "What the...?", shouted Mima, still drunken. Next second, she passed out.

"She´s right. The moon gives off a weird energy...", muttered Remilia. "Aw man, don´t I ever get a chance to sleep a night through?", sighed Reimu, as it was her job to find out about incidents. She was about to fly away, but Yukari appeared next to her and laid a hand on Reimus shoulder, causing the miko to blush. "Not so fast. We have to manage within this night or we don´t have a chance again... Only tonight is a full moon. The next time we have a full moon... Gensokyo will already be overrun by mad youkai...", hissed Yukari, her gaze upon the moon. "...even I already feel the need to give into insanity...", she whispered.

"Night will leave too early.", exclaimed Yukari eventually, and turned back to the other remaining guests. Reimu blinked, questiongly. "I myself am not able to freeze the night, I fear. I can manipulate the border between night and day, but that only allows me to shift between those two, not in time, however." "Sakuya...?", asked Remilia aloud, but Yukari shook her head. "No. Sakuya will be too weak, I guess she wouldn´t be able to hold time long enough, especially not for anybody else but her, is that right?"

Sakuya sighed and nodded. "I fear she is right, milady. I can´t hold time for anybody but myself, nor would I be able to hold time for long periods.", spoke Sakuya. "But if you could infuse some of your ability into me, we could manage it together.", added Yukari, surprising the maid. "Milady?", she asked and looked at Remilia. "Please do it, Sakuya.", spoke Remilia, and the maid nodded. She walked over to Yukari. "What to do, Miss Yakumo?", she asked.

"Please extend your arms towards me and lay one hand onto the back of the other." Sakuya did as told. Yukari sighed and did as well, then told Sakuya to lay her hands onto Yukaris. The maid followed the instructions, laying her crossed hands onto Yukaris. "Now, when I tell you, use your power to slow time down as good as you can. Okay?" Sakuya nodded. Suddenly, inside Yukaris lowest hand, appeared two different colored orbs, one white, the other red. The red one began to circle around the other one madly, then eventually flew beneath. The white orb returned to Yukaris hand and was hold by the Sukima firmly.

"Everybody come closer to us and form a circle around me and Sakuya." The others frowned, but did as told. "Now." Sakuya nodded and released her ability. But instead of time stopping, the white orb began to glow red for a second, then turned back to white. Suddenly, a large white circle appeared around all people and white light shot up into heaven. As it died down, everything still looked normal.

"Fine. Those of us who were in the circle are not included in the slowed down time, which means we do have more time than we should have. Every hour takes now 120 minutes, meaning one hour more. If we don´t have the culprit until tomorrow morning at 5 AM... we lose, I believe. Then, we will never get our precious moon, which we youkai draw our power from, back...", explained Yukari and everyone nodded.

"Reimu.", spoke Yukari and the shrine maiden nodded. Then, they both lifted off the ground. "Ran, Chen, return home and prepare everything for my return. I believe I will be tired when I return." Ran bowed. "Of course, Miss Yukari." Chen nodded and a gap opened next to them. The two shikigami entered. Then, Yukari turned back to Reimu and nodded to her, before they both flew off towards bamboo forest.

"...get that thing off us!" We all turned towards the direction the shout came from and found Marisa, who was by now conciousness, being chased by the bandages Mima had chanted a spell onto. Looking over to where Mima laid near us, I found she had been inside the circle and was now back to conciousness, but still drunken. "damn it!", shouted Alice, running next to Marisa. "Alright, I had enough!", growled Marisa, then pulled out her Mini-Hakkero. "I´m sorry, Lady Mima!", she shouted.** "LOVE SIGN, 'MASTER SPARK'!" **The huge spark hit Mima precisely into the face and knocked her out again, but the bandages fell to the ground as well this time, now lifeless. Marisa sighed.

"Come one Alice, we go as well!" Alice frowned. "I don´t have a choice, do I?", asked the puppeteer. Marisa had already climbed onto her broom. "Nope." Alice sighed and sat onto the broom of Marisa right behind her, but in a more elegant, femenine way. Then, the broom zoomed off into Bamboo Forest as well. Without Marisa and Alice.

The puppeteer lay on her back and Marisa stood there on the ground as if she still sat on the broom, looking dumbfounded. "I think we may have to walk for a while...", muttered Marisa as she saw how the broom eventually fell down into a bush. Alice stood up angrily, sneered, but then she lifted off the ground and flew into the forest, followed by a running Marisa. We others sweatdropped.

"We may go as well, Sakuya. I´m not letting someone take my precious moon! It´s the only thing I do really enjoy on my midnight walks!" Sakuya bowed. "Right away, milady." They lifted off the ground, and Remilia turned to Meiling and Flandre, who looked at them. "Please return my sister home safe, Meiling." Meiling nodded and bowed, but Flandre pouted. "I wanna have some fun too!"** "We could play something together, master."**, spoke Kayako as she bowed in midair next to Flandre, in her human form by the way. Flandre turned to her with sparkles in the eyes. "Yay! Kayako is real fun, she doesn´t break no matter how much I play with her!", exclaimed Flandre. "Possibly because an Onryô can´t be destroyed...", I muttered to Nanatsu, who nodded with a sweatdrop. Flandre and Kayako had already turned to leave, but Meiling still stared at her mistress and Sakuya.

"Is something the matter, Meiling?", asked Remilia. "I wish you good luck, milady.", spoke Meiling and bowed. "And about you, Sakuya...", continued Meiling, still bowing. She stood straight up and looked at the silverhaired maid, who looked confused at her. "...return safe and don´t get yourself killed. Promise me you won´t die on me." Sakuya flinched and blushed madly. Remilia looked from Meiling to Sakuya and back, noticing the stare they gave each other, never even blinking. "Is there something you two have to tell me?", asked Remilia with a sugesstive voice, raising her right eyebrow.

Both Meiling and Sakyua blushed madly. "Oh no, milady! Just worried about friends, ya know?", chuckled Meiling uneasily and Sakuya nodded, but silently made a note to herself to ask Meiling if the guard thought of her THAT way. Without further interuptions, Sakuya and her mistress turned to the bamboo forest and flew into it, but not without Sakuya and Meiling sharing a last glance.

"My, Youmu, we might go as well. This world, the world of the mortals, is only half as beautiful without a proper moon.", spoke Yuyuko and her silver-haired guard and gardeneer nodded. Yuyuko flew off, Youmu running with insane speed underneath her.

* * *

><p>I sighed and scratched the back of my head. Geez, these guys. "Do you want to go as well, Chôzen? I know that fire in your eyes.." I glanced at Nanatsu, a little surprised that she noticed. "You wanna build a team with me?", I asked. "Nah, I´ll stay home." "I see..", I muttered and looked into the bamboo forest of the lost. "Rumia, would you please go with Chôzen?" I flinched and looked over to Nanatsu and Rumia, who still sat aside me.<p>

"Sure. Why not?", replied Rumia with a shrug, and stood up. "That means if that is alright with you, Chôzen." I nodded simply and stood up as well. "But you´re sure you´re okay with that, Nana?", I asked, using Nanatsu´s nickname I had given to her long ago. Nanatsu nodded. "Yeah. It´s fine with me. I don´t feel like going on an adventure now. Maybe another time..." I sighed at that. Geez, that woman...

"Alright. I guess I see you in the morning, sweetie.", I said to Nanatsu and gave her a short kiss on the lips. She smiled. "Alright. Watch out, okay~?", hummed Nanatsu and I nodded. She then hummed to herself as she went into the house. I shared a glance with Rumia, then we both lifted off the ground and flew towards the bamboo forest of the lost. I still had some bad memories and did just hope I wouldn´t run into the fancy-clothed girl or Fujiwara no Mokou... this time, the element of surprise wasn´t on my side.

* * *

><p>"Hey... Do you hear that?", muttered Rumia after only a few minutes of surprisingly comfortable silence. I frowned and stopped, as did she. Staying silent, we easily heard the song. It was a happy song, sung by someone with a simply beautiful, almost perfect voice. I nodded. "We should investigate that. Maybe we get a hint to as who would steal the moon." I sweatdropped. Somehow I had a little voice in the back of my head saying something I couldn´t understand, but it sounded like <em>'Gru'<em> ...whatever that ment. (1)

* * *

><p>Wriggle Nightbug, a bug youkai... well, a firefly youkai to be exact, looked up from her grilled lamprey as two more individuals, more powerful than her by far, made their way to the grilled lamprey stand and 'entered'. Wriggle looked with interest at them. One, a male, was completely unknown to her, but the other one, a female, kinda looked like Rumia, a friend of hers... But that couldn´t be.<p>

Rumia was the height of a child, and often considered to be a very clumsy person, as she bumped her own head into trees because of the black orb she flew around in at daytime. But this person was clearly not Rumia. Fine, she did wear a black vest and all. She did have blonde hair that way styled like Rumias. And she had red eyes. The aura she emitted was similiar, yet several times stronger. But the talisman wasn´t in her hair. And Rumia wasn´t a fully-grown woman. And who was that other guy with the green flame next to his head? Her boyfriend? Lover? Mate?

* * *

><p><em><strong>"Flaaaaashbaaaaack~!" <strong>_I swear I was going to kill that voice... Yeah, it was my own... But I said it before, I do not need that annoying conscience... Well, but it was right. I just had a flashback after I saw the woman behind the stand, even though the woman had her back towards me. Mystia Lorelei, the singing night sparrow beauty. "Mystia~!", I hummed, causing the grilled lamprey stand owner to turn around to me. When she spotted me, she frowned in surprise.

"Is that possible? Chôzen!", she exclaimed happily. Rumia sweatdropped. "I already heard it from the others. Is there somebody you don´t know from old times?", asked Rumia. I sweatdropped. "Now that you mention it... I kinda did know Meiling and Remi and Flan and Patchy and Koa... and I did know Youmu and Yuyuko... and Yukari, Ran and Chen..." Rumia sweatdropped heavier as I turned back to Mystia.

"I haven´t seen you in a long time, Chô~! To be exact, not since 402 years or so~! Kinda surprised me, you came here every weekend~!", sung Mystia happily. I smiled. "Sorry for not coming. I had been lost a long time and currently lost my memories. I don´t remember much.", I explained to Mystia. "Well, that´s sad to hear~! Also, I was going to ask you before you vanished, but what about the blackhaired girl you always brought here~?" Rumia frowned at me.

"Mystia may be native to Gensokyo, but she had been active in the world beyond the barrier for a long time, before she returned eventually to Gensokyo a few centuries ago. Back in the outside world, I often came to Mystias with Nanatsu. After I came to Gensokyo myself... for reasons I don´t remember... still kinda surprised I didn´t bring Nana with me... I picked up the old habit of going to Mystias after I found her. Wasn´t that hard with her singing...", I explained.

"Well, yes that´s right~! My song blinds people at night~! I call them here and they eat~! And then, they pay and leave, come back sometime after we first meet~!", sung Mystia. "So that´s an old friend of you, Mystia?" I turned to the person sitting left from me, a young greenhaired, apparently female youkai with bug antennas. "Yes he is, he was also one of my first customers~!", explained Mystia with a sing-song voice.

"Ah well, Mystia, two grilled lamprey please.", I smirked and put some money on the counter. Mystia nodded and soon, both I and Rumia had a grilled lamprey before us. "So, Chôzen, let me hear~, what has brought you and your girlfriend here~?", asked Mystia in sing-song. "She isn´t my girlfriend, we just teamed up to solve an incident regarding the moon. Mystia, you know I am married!" Mystia smiled evilly. "Yes I know, do I~? But I just want to see if you´re, about this matter at least, shy~!" I rolled my eyes.

"Say, girl, you kinda look like a friend of mine. Are you related to her?", asked Wriggle all of sudden, looking at Rumia. Rumia sweatdropped. "Uh, Wrigg, it´s me, Rumia." Wriggle frowned and looked up and down on Rumia. "Either you´re lying or I need those things that this half-youkai shopkeeper wears on his nose that lets you see better." She ment glasses, didn´t she?

Rumia sighed. "You know, this is my true form. A few centuries ago, I had a run-in on the sukima, a hakurei ascendant and Chôzen here, and they sealed my true power away. A few months ago, Chôzen unwillingly caused the seal to be taken off." Wriggle frowned. "You´re... adult?", asked Wriggle and tilted her head to the side.

"Yeah... I´m an exalted Youkai, to be exact, an angel of death." "Angel of death?", exclaimed Mystia, for once not humming. "You mean like those who work under Enma-sama together with that lazy Shinigami?" I frowned. "Who? What?", I asked Rumia. "Not important right now. I tell ya another time, Chô. And yes, Mystia, those. Yama-sama surely misses me."

* * *

><p><em>"Komachi, remind me to punish angel of death 042." "I thought 042 has vanished, Enma-sama?"<em>

* * *

><p>"Anyways...", I said before gulping, "...has somebody of you heard about the moon incident?" Mystia frowned. "Why yes... There was a girl here earlier, she emitted a fiery aura if you ask me...", began Mystia. I choked on my grilled lamprey. No no no! Please not Fujiwara no mokou! "She told me that an annoying princess was doing something again. I believe she mentioned the word 'moon'." I sighed. "I see.", I spoke and stood up. I had already paid for our meals. "Thank you for the meal and the informations, Mystia. Make sure you tell me where to find you, cause I´m going to come more often now." Mystia chuckled in a sing-song voice. "Alright, that I´ll make sure~!" I bowed and then flew off into heaven, Rumia right behind me.<p>

* * *

><p><em>She kept on looking into the nightly heaven, admiring the stars and the nightly summer sky. But she was also aware that someone was staring at her for quite some time now. And now, it slowly got on her nerves. "Alright, come out now! I know you´re there!", she hissed without looking away from the heaven. "My, that´s not a nice way to greet old friends, ya know?" The woman flinched and twirled around, her eyes wide in shock and surprise. "MIMA?", she shouted. The greenhaired soul was walking towards her, possessing legs. "Why yes.", chuckled Mima and grinned evily. "I haven´t seen you in quite a while. Thought you were exterminated...", muttered the woman, as she mustered Mima intensely. Mima laughed at that. "Oh please! I had been sealed away into a chest, but exterminating me isn´t even possible!" The woman raised an eyebrow. "But that surely isn´t why you came here, right? After 5 years, I mean, just to tell me you´re back... And I don´t believe it is a coincidence that we meet, right?" Mima smirked and tilted her head to the side. "No, of course it´s not a coincidence! I´ve been searching exactly for you." The woman rose an eyebrow playfully. "And why would that be, if I may ask, evil spirit of Gensokyo?", she breathed. "I decided to ask you something that may interest you... Sleeping Terror."<em>

* * *

><p>(1) 'Gru' is the name of the protagonist of the Universal Pictures movie "Despicable me", a super-villian that plans to shrink the moon and steal it.<p>

_And so begin two new stories... While Chôzen searches with Rumia for the whereabouts of the true moon, Mima has searched for someone else... and has found that person. What has she in mind, I wonder? For those who know who Mima searched for and found... please don't spoil it in the reviews. I know that true fans of Touhou know who Mima searched for, but there are also people here who do not know and do not like spoilers._

_Anyways, I bet a lot of you expected it to be Rumia, after all, she and Chôzen already agreed on becoming a team during PCB. Anyways, this was just the introduction to IN, next chapter's going to start the action._

_So, I hope I see you guys next chapter! See ya! _


	28. Chapter 28 1 AM Ghostly Moon

_And here goes the next chapter!_

_This starts the arc for real, and with that, the action. Hope you'll enjoy the fights, and of course, the chapters. I won't forget the humor over the action, of course._

_That being said, let's start the chapter, shall we?_

_DISCLAIMER: I do not own Touhou, Team Shanghai Alice / ZUN does. Chôzen Gekido, Ryoko Jigoku and Nanatsu no Taizai belong to me._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 2: 1:00 AM - Ghostly Moon<strong>_

It was nearly 1:00 AM as I and Rumia flew through the bamboo forest of the lost, searching for... well, the moon that had been lost. Weird coincidence that the lost moon was most likely in the bamboo forest of lost, huh? Oh, and yeah, while I had been building my house, I also went to that half-youkais shop and bought the silver watch there... that is why I know how late it is. ...of course I didn't tell him that I used his name as an alias...

Well, Rumia and I were most of the time in complete silence while shooting bullets at the smaller fairies, which somehow seemed to run wild. The moon, perhaps? Heh. I heard of were-wolves, but were-fairies? Poor beings, to turn into a fairy...

"Hey, did you notice it as well?" I frowned at Rumia. "What?", I asked. "Well, there were, til now, fruits on the trees, but since a long time, I didn´t see one." I sweatdropped and looked around. Indeed, between the bamboo were a few different trees, trees that should carry fruits, or at least had signs of having carried fruits until a short time ago.

"Rumia.", I said. "Yes?" "I think we might run into Yuyuko." "Why is that?", asked Rumia. "Just a hunch...", I muttered as I saw a tree which had a whole branch bitten off. Rumia never saw my sweatdrop.

* * *

><p>My intuition should be right, as it didn´t take us long to find them... Or rather them to find us. "Well well, if that isn´t Chô and his death.", exclaimed a familiar voice. Turning to our left, I saw Youmu with an irritated face, Yuyuko munching on some bananas of a tree near us.<p>

"Problems with her apptetite again?", I asked. Youmu sighed. "Unfortunately, yes. Yuyuko-sama wanted to taste the different fruits of the forest, even if there are only a few.", sighed Youmu. "Did you tell her not to eat the branches as well?" Youmu nodded. "Yeah. But I don´t think she heard me."

"Who heard you?", asked Yuyuko, as she approached Youmu from behind. That was when she spotted me and Rumia. "Oh! It´s Chô! And Rumi!" Rumia sweatdropped at the nickname. "Hey, Chô! The fruits of this forest taste really nice, you should try some!" I reclined, however. "No... thank you, Yuyuko, I am not hungry...", I chuckled uneasily.

"Well... now I am all full, I feel very energetic. How about a sparring between us? Rumi and Chô against Youmu and me, how does that sound?", asked Yuyuko.** _"She's full? That is actually possible?"_**_,_spoke a familiar voice in the back of my head... geez, so he was back... that conscience of mine...

"Sometimes I don´t know if she is an idiot or a genius...", I muttered to Rumia, then turned to the netherworld dwellers in front of us. "Sounds nice, if we had ti...", I barely managed to avoid Youmu´s slash, which was followed by some quick kunais, which I managed to eliminate as a threat due to a quick laser of mine. Though Ryoko had mentioned the strength of my unfocused lasers, my real strength were quick focused lasers. Rumia flew aside me, mimicking my every motion so that we could move simultaneously.

_~ Music: Touhou Mystical Chain - Yuyuko and Youmu boss fight ~_

"Two spellcards each of us.", shouted Yuyuko, before she fired butterfly-like bullets at us. "Great. We don´t have time for this! They didn't even let me finish my sentence!", I hissed towards Rumia, after she saved me from Youmu by tackling the gardeneer out of the way. She nodded. "But there is no other way. Let´s finish them off quickly and continue.", replied Rumia as she flew towards Youmu, leaving me with Yuyuko.

The gluttonous princess of the netherworld pulled her fan out, just like Yukari, and hid half her face. "This´ll be fun, Chô! We haven´t sparred in quite a while!", she exclaimed. I sighed. "Yeah." We charged at each other, me being forced to avoid Youmu, who flew past me. I shot a quick pattern of bullets, which were made for Yuyuko to fall into a trap, but she unfortunately managed to avoid the trap, apparently having seen it.

"Losing Hometown 'Lost soul´s village -Suicide-'...", smiled Yuyuko evily. Her spellcard was immeadiatly activated and I found myself in a very uncomfortable position. Yuyuko spread her arms away from her body to the left and the right, spawning an incredible ammount of bullets. The ones that came from her left hand were blue and green, the ones from her right hand were blue and yellow. They flew in a curve towards me, forming a circle. And at the same time, Yuyuko spawned five purple lasers at me, which I grazed by flying in right between them. As I got closer to her, the circle went also smaller, trying to trap me at the point where the two streams met. But I had already a plan... I flew closer to Yuyuko, before I was almost in front of her. And then, I grinned.

"Reaper Sign 'Scythe of the last second'!" With my new speed, I flew upwards, turned around so I was head-down, pushed myself off a branch and flew towards the ground in a 45° degree angle. I turned around so I was with facing the world right around, then pushed myself off another branch and towards Yuyuko. She tried to trap me by chasing me with her circle, but she wasn´t even at the first branch I had pushed off, because the circle was incredibly slow and the lasers only flew into the direction the circle was pointing in.

Grinning, as Yuyuko was completely defenseless, I flew forwards, ready to strike her. But when I was halfway there, a bullet hit me in the head from the side. I stumbled sidewards in midair, made a looping and decided to get yet another time at Yuyuko, but not without turning to where Rumia and Youmu fought.

* * *

><p>"You should look where you shoot! I don´t think Chôzen found that funny.", snickered Youmu as she avoided Rumias powerful attacks with her speed. "Heh. Serves him right.", was all Rumia said, before she pulled out a spellcard. "Weapon Sign 'Suicide Bullet'!", she exclaimed and her revolver appeared inside her hand. Youmu grinned and pulled her own spellcard. "Hell Realm Sword '200 Yojana in one slash'!"<p>

Youmu flew away from Rumia, who pointed her revolver at the samurai, trying to get her into a good position. What she didn´t await was that Youmu spawned globe bullets that flew towards her, worse, Youmu made a extremely quick motion and managed to slice those globe bullets into smaller ones.

Rumias eyes widened as she danced around the bullets with all skill she had, actually getting hit in the left shoulder a few times, before she, after a quick roll around a bullet, had Youmu in the position she wanted. Her revolver, having charged up the whole time, spawned one raven-black laser that hit Youmu dead on, resulting in a spellbreak. Rumia then pointed her laser to her right, right at a certain ghost and fired. Hoepfully this gave Chôzen a small adventage to finish this quickly...

* * *

><p>The familiar noise of a spellbreak was melody to my ears as Yuyukos first spellcard broke because Rumias laser hit her. Luckily, Yuyuko seemed to think that it had been my laser. Yuyuko stumbled back, grinning at me. "Ah. You´re just as quick as I remember you! You were never one to be extremely strong, but your speed is excellent! When somebody has finally spotted you, you jump and you're gone again. Only way to slow you down is to think quicker than you... but I don´t think that is really possible... You´re damn quick when it comes to thinking."<p>

"My, thank you, Yuyuko.", I taunted and avoided a swarm of butterfly-bullets. She grinned as she readied her second and final spellcard. "Flowery Soul 'Butterfly Delusion'!" A huge-ass fan appeared behind Yuyuko as she spawned large bullets all around her. That wasn´t the problem, those were avoidable, but annoying was a particular bullet, which always homed at me and then exploded, before returning and doing the same. But I grinned nontheless.

"Hey, Yuyuko!", I shouted. Yuyuko frowned. "NEGATION!", I exclaimed and absorbed the exploding bullet before it exploded. "Have a taste of your own medicine!", I shouted and pulled a spellcard. "Negated Mirror Sign 'Butterfly Bomb Reflection'!" Yuyukos eyes widened as her own bullet came at her.

It hit her into the forehead and exploded there, hiding her in smoke and colorful sparkles. It wouldn´t kill her, this was a friendly sparring and thus, the bullets created weren´t dense enough to penetrate skin or kill somebody, like that one laser of Alice that had hit and almost killed me. She had spawned it in anger, putting all energy she had into it to make it dense enough to kill me...

* * *

><p>Rumia avoided yet another of Youmus attacks, panting a little. Youmu wasn´t an enemy to be taken lightly, the samurai girl was quick and skilled, knowing when to hit and when to avoid. But Rumia managed to hit her a few times nontheless, as Youmu herself was panting now madly.<p>

"Deva Realm Sword 'Displeasure of the seven sins'!", shouted Youmu, lifting her sword alongside the spellcard. Rumia frowned, but pulled out a spellcard herself. To her surprise, Youmu didn´t move at all, but suddenly, lightning struck her blade, and thousands of different colored bullets, seven different colors to be exact, flew everywhere. Everywhere. There was as good as no space between the bullets. So Rumia did the only thing she know that** COULD **work. Maybe.

"Obscure Sign 'Obscure the death'!" Quickly, Rumia reached for her back and pulled the sword created of dark matter of her own body. With a quick swipe, she deflected some bullets, hoping to find an opening in Youmus spellcard, but it didn´t look like it. Moving her head a little to the left, Rumia avoided a red bullet, and with a quick jolt into the other direction, a green one.

And then, Rumia saw how Youmu left her spot, pulled the katana down and flew for a spot a little more to the right. "So she has to take a breather...", snickered Rumia silently, as she used her newfound speed, which the spellcard activated by the way, to move around some bullets. Despite her moving in a curve, she was the first one to reach the spot Youmu was flying for.

"GOTCHA!", exclaimed Rumia as she swung her sword down, hitting Youmu dead-on in the process. Youmu shrieked for a last time, before the hilt of the sword hit her in the face, sending her to the ground. To her surprise, her impact wasn´t that hard... mostly because her mistresses body catched her.

_~ Music fades out ~_

* * *

><p>I looked at Rumia, who flew next to me with her sword leaned onto her shoulders, just behind her head. "Don´t you think we were a little too harsh?", I asked her as I saw how Youmu lay on Yuyukos unconciousness form. "Nah.", smirked Rumia. I sighed. Sadist. "Hey, Youmu, you´re alright?", I shouted to the silverhaired guardian. Youmu nodded, barely conciousness. "We... wouldn´t have... moved a lot anyways. You know my mistresses... appetite. Go on! We´ll be... alright." With that, Youmu went out cold. I sighed and scratched the back of my head. "She said they´ll be alright, so let´s move on! We still don´t know who is behind the night. Also, the night isn´t endless..." I looked at my watch. Yeah. Rumia was right. It was 1:40AM. Only three hours and twenty minutes remaining until the night is over...<p>

* * *

><p><em>Yeah, we start off slow, but the action will increase with each chapter.<em>

_This chapter was the Yuyuko/Youmu team... who is going to be the next enemy? And what about Mima and her mysterious companion? Are they going to appear next chapter as well? _

_Writing this chapter was fun, I have to admit that, though I was stuck at one point for about an hour... I just didn't really know many of Youmus spellcards, and somehow, Touhou Wiki was down (at least for me), so I had to go and play PCB stage 4... Was actually really fun ;-) Eventually, I was so fascinated by the game that I forgot to memorize Youmus spellcards xD But luckily, as I tried to open Touhou Wiki, it worked. That's one way to relax, huh? The game forced me into playing it! =D_

_And yes, I actually used their lunatic spellcards. Originally, as I totally fail at Lunatic, I wanted to use their "Normal" spellcards, but thankfully, Touhou Wiki was working again... Which allowed me to use their Lunatic Spellcards, of course those of PCB... We never had a final boss fight there, so this is a little excuse for that... not a final boss, but a lil' fight with lil' old Yuyuko and her sworn samurai Youmu._

_Well, now that the chapter is up and I am once again fascinated by danmaku... I go and actually try to beat Mima-sama in Touhou 2: SoEW again... Sorry, Mima-sama, nothing against you, but I just can't manage to defeat you and Yukari __;-D_

_So... hope you enjoyed the chapter and... I guess until the next chapter... See ya!_


	29. Chapter 29 2 AM Scarlet Moon

_Here we go... and of course I did not manage to defeat Mima-sama in Touhou 2: SoEW... xD_

_Anyways, here goes the next chapter... I may stick with the moon theme for the titles of the chapters for this arc... Sounds good to me, ya know? It fits with the arc. Of course, this will only be for this arc, the next one will have different titles that are not themed around something..._

_So, this chapter includes another fight. Against who? I think the chapter title should already indicate it..._

_And... yeah. Already wednesday evening? Geez. I don't know if I'll manage to update the story from tomorrow on... we'll have to see about that, I'll be gone for a while... maybe. Yeah. Just look out for the chapter. If it appears, alright, if not... yeah. You may have to wait for it._

_Alright... that should wrap the things I have to say up. That all being mentioned... let's start the chapter, shall we?_

_DISCLAIMER: I do not own Touhou, Team Shanghai Alice / ZUN does. Chôzen Gekido, Ryoko Jigoku and Nanatsu no Taizai belong to me._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 3: 2:00 AM - Scarlet Moon<strong>_

So here we were, flying through the forest in hope to find the culprit... and don´t get lost. This was the bamboo forest of the lost, after all, and a moon had been already lost, so I hope we won't get lost too! Would be a shame. Such a beautiful female and such a handsome man, starving to death in a forest made of bamboo...

Well, since we encountered Yuyuko and Youmu a good twenty minutes had passed, meaning it is indeed 2:00AM now. And the forest was getting darker and the bamboo was now really crowded, making it heavy for us to move on.

And then, suddenly, all bamboo trees in my vision were cut in half. And I felt something hit my left leg. And I saw a knife flying past my eyes, less than an inch from my eyes. I turned to my left, as did Rumia. "SAKUYA, WHAT THE HELL? WATCH OUT WITH THOSE THINGS!", I shouted. Sakuya Izayoi, head maid of the SDM, and Remilia Scarlet, my younger 'sister', were flying in a short distance from us. Sakuya chuckled.

"I´m sorry, Mister Gekido! I haven´t seen you!", she exclaimed. "But less than a minute ago didn´t you say 'oh look, there is Chô...'!" "No milady, you must have misheard!", chuckled Sakuya uneasily. I growled and pulled the knife out of my leg. Was Sakuya getting sadistic towards me?

"Anyways, good to see you again, big bro!", exclaimed Remi as she flew towards us. "And you´re with that darkness youkai of stage 1." "stage 1?", I asked. "Oh, you´ll understand someday."** (A/N: Damn it, Remilia, don´t break the fourth wall!) **"I am not a stage 1 boss. I´m far stronger than that! It just happened that I had been sealed...", snickered Rumia, actually breaking the fourth wall as well.** (A/N: *Sweatdrop*)**

"Well... that sounds like an interesting offer. I wanted to fight Chô now in a while!", exclaimed Remilia happily. _"Offer? What offer? I don't... Oh damn, not they too!"_, I sweatdropped as I realised. "So how about it? Let´s spar! I wanna show you how strong I became in three centuries, big bro!" I was going to say no, but how can I resist those puppy eyes of a stupid bratty vampire girl called Remilia Scarlet? "Ah fine.", I sighed.

"Yay! You heard that, Sakuya? Get ready to fight!" Now Remi was bossing around again... "Of course, milady." I swear I saw a sadistic smile pass Sakuyas lips. "I´ll take Chô.", smirked Remi and pointed at me. Sakuya bowed. "As you wish, milady." Then, she looked at Rumia, who was preparing herself as well. I gave her a glance that just screamed 'Good luck. If you need help, call me', then turned to Remi.

_~ Music: Septette for the dead princess - Ascending into the naught ~_

"I´m ready.", I spoke. Remi grinned. "Very well! Two spellcards each of us!", she exclaimed, but then turned to me. "But enough talk! Have at you!", she shouted as she dashed for me, but I just sidestepped and she flew past me. "Weird... I´m sure I heard that qoute before somewhere...", I muttered. Flashback time!

* * *

><p><em>"...Die Monster! You don´t belong into this world!"<em>

_**"It was not by my hand that I am once again given flesh. I was called here by humans who wish to pay me tribute."**_

_"Tribute? You steal men´s souls and make them your slaves!"_

_**"Perhaps this could be said of all religions..."**_

_"Your words are as empty as your soul! Mankind ill needs a savior such as you!"_

**_"What is a man? A miserable little pile of secrets! But enough talk... Have at you!" (1)_**

* * *

><p>"Jep. Definetly heard that somewhere.", I muttered to myself, unsure if this was even a memory of mine. Wonder where it came from...? Well, anyways, Remi had a red line on her face from hitting a bamboo, which had remained, head first. She lunged at me, but I just avoided again. This time, however, she stopped in midair and turned towards me.<p>

"This won´t get anywhere, will it?", she huffed as she rubbed the sore spot on her face. "Possibly.", I spoke. "Alright. Then we do it this way!" Before I knew, she pulled a spellcard from a secret pocket in her dress and lifted it up. "Heaven´s punishment 'Star of David'!", shouted Remilia as she lifted her card.

And before I knew, I was bombarded by several scarlet lasers. I squealed as I saw how many angled lasers Remilia was shooting at once, and kinda was happy that the blue bullets that flew all around us didn´t hit me. They were all over the place, damn it! If I could only... oh wait. Idiot. I CAN shoot lasers. Ryoko taught me! Silly me...

Lifting my hands for the source of all lasers, I smirked. "Head down, Remi!", I shouted as I began to spawn my unfocused laser, which Ryoko had complimented for being raw power. I waited until my arms began to feel numb and hurt, then I pushed my hands forwards, firing the laser itself. Last thing I heard was Remi´s squeal and the noise of a broken spellcard.

Grinning, I caught a quick glance at Sakuya and Rumia. I saw that Sakuya was having a hard time with Rumias weapon sign 'suicide bullet' spellcard, having to stop time over and over again to avoid the complicated shots and lasers. Returning my attention to Remi, I saw that she was coughing after finally being out of the smoke.

"Oh my! What an attack!", she huffed. "Chô, you could´ve warned me at least!", she whined. I sweatdropped. "Well, I told you to keep your head down, didn´t I?", I chuckled uneasily. She huffed in defeat. "Alright! But I still have a spellcard!", she exclaimed. Then, an eerie grin came to her face. "And you won´t be able to avoid easily, Chô..." I frowned.** "SCARLET..." **

* * *

><p>"She´s really using that against him? Wow, she is desperate to show him her power...", muttered Sakuya, distracted for a moment. Suddenly, she felt an stinging pain in her back and heard a loud noise that indicated her loss. Her second spellcard had been broken. Rumia, with the big sword of hers, stood behind Sakuya, grinning. "You lose!" Sakuya sighed. "I have failed my lady...", she muttered. Rumia sweatdropped when Sakuya was suddenly covered in a dark aura, and to add it, a dark mood. "... I shall be executed..." Rumia facefaulted. "She just went... into depression?", muttered Rumia surprised as she saw how Sakuya flew into the darkest shadow of the forest she could find near them. "oh my...", chuckled the angel of death uneasily, sweatdropping.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>"...GENSOKYO!"<strong> I frowned. Scarlet Gensokyo? What kind of spel...**WHAT THE CRAP WHERE COMES THAT LARGE AMMOUNT OF BULLETS FROM? **I shrieked as I jumped around, avoiding bullets with so little distance between them that I constantly wondered how I made it past the first wave without getting at least crushed or singed. But no, I managed to get inside.

And then, I found myself being thrown around as if I was in a mine-field, blown from one bullet to the other. "Ow ow ow!", I cried, feeling my power getting drained. Only one way out... "Scythe si...ow!...gn! 'Scythe of the last ...ouch! ...second'!" Don´t ask me how I managed. But somehow, I managed to call my spellcard forth and escape the dense bullet hell with just second degree burns. No seriously.

Anyways, those globe bullets that circle around her really are a pest. And those little ones just... ah well. Just one way in... man, why did I get out in the first place? "NEGATION!", I exclaimed as I negated a globe bullet, then turned back to the hell of red bullets. With a quick motion, I jumped past two bullets which had a little space between then, and contiued my way until I suddenly broke into the eye of the storm.

Remilia looked at me with wide eyes. "Negated Mirror Sign 'Scarlet Globe Bullet Reflection'!", I exclaimed as the globe bullet left my palm, hitting Remilia, but not breaking the disaster that her bullets were. But I was prepared for that. Extending my scythe at her, I sighed. "You´ve got really strong, Remi! I hope we can play again soon!", I exclaimed, then released the laser. It hit Remilia, knocked her out and the spellcard broke.

_~ Music fades out ~_

* * *

><p>Remilia sat on the ground, not as much unconciousness as I had expected her to be. "Awesome!", she exclaimed, for once not behaving like a brat but a little child. "You really learned a lot since we last met, don´t you?", she exclaimed as she ran over to where I was. I grinned. "Sure." "Alright! Listen up, brother! I´m gonna train so that I´ll become just as strong as you when I´m adult!" I chuckled. "Alright, Remi. I wait for that day." She nodded excited. "Uh, problem."<p>

We turned to Rumia, who pointed behind her with her right thumb. "Maid went gloomy." Remilia and I sweatdropped. "She´s extremely loyal, I don´t understand myself why, sometimes. She gets depressed when she loses, repeating that she failed me.", explained Remilia. Rumia nodded. "She did say something like that." Remilia sighed.

"Last time you beat her, Chô, I had to go to the very limit after she was depressed for three days straight... I pulled her outside to Meiling. I left her there over the day, and when she returned that evening, she was all okay. Wonder why that is? Maybe Meiling has some special happy-go-lucky powers with her Qi control?" I instantly realised. "No... I don´t think that , Remi..", I muttered and walked over to Sakuya.

* * *

><p>"So you like Meiling, huh?" Sakuya, still in gloomy mode, flinched. "What?", she muttered as she turned around and looked at me with those teary eyes of her. "I looked through it. You really have the hots for her, huh?" I felt how her gloomy mode vanished and avoided a knife in the very last second.<strong> "WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?"<strong>, shouted Sakuya, flames coming from her eyes... or so I swear. "Come on, last time you were gloomy you spend time with Meiling and returned normal in a matter of a day. I know it, I looked through it! You have the hots for the gatekeeper!" The flames vanished and Sakuya blinked.

"W-who told you!", she squealed in anger. "I figured it out myself. You like redheads. And possibly chinese woman. Maybe even gatekeepers? But you do have the hots for martial arts chicks! But you and Meiling still aren´t together, nor have you told her about your feelings for her." Sakuya blushed furiously. "STOP READING MY MIND!", she squealed. "I´m not even able to! It´s obvious!", I hummed as I turned around and went back to Remi and Rumia, who frowned at me, as I was laughing rather insane... Oh, finally I got my revenge on Sakuya for all those knives!

Well, Remi and Rumia couldn´t hear a thing from the distance, but they nontheless saw that Sakuya was back to normal. "How´d ya do it?", asked Rumia. "Remi, your maid is crazy. She has the ho..." **"CHÔ! BEHIND YOU!"** I frowned. Suddenly, I felt sweat running down my forehead... Oh shit, ominous feeling, but not that one I had when Nanatsu stood behind me... but at least close to being equal to that...!

Next second, I lay face-down in the grass, Rumia and Remi trying furiously to get the knife out of my back and to get me back concious by flapping their wings so wind would flow at me.

* * *

><p>(1) The famous dialouge of Dracula and Richter Belmont at the beginning of Castlevania:Symphony of the Night. Actually became much more famous through the flash game "I wanna be the guy", and much more people remember it from that game... But I, I do look at this dialouge and have flashbacks as from when I played SoTN... Good times!<p>

_And that's it for this chapter..._

_Vs. Sakuya and Remilia... though they took the fight easy. I mean, why would they fight to death? Oh, and yes, I noticed that I forgot to suggest music to the fights and special scenes, like I said I would... I'll fix that soon, I guess at the end of the weekend it will be fixed._

_Yeah. Another reference, huh? Bet you all know what I mean. [if not, look at (1)]_

_Hm... Yeah, so, Sakuya might have the hots for Meiling... Uh... bet you already guessed it, this story will contain romance. For now, I'll keep the romance low... but later on, there might be more of it, even a few couples, I guess._

_Hope that doesn't scare ya off! ;-)_

_Please review if you feel like it._

_Otherwise... until next time on Negative Bullet (we'll see when, maybe tomorrow, maybe later)!_


	30. Chapter 30 2 30 AM Magic Moon

_Okay, turned out that I am alright, apparently,so here is the next chapter._

_With the Netherworld Dwellers (Yuyuko/Youmu) and the Visionary Scarlet Devil (Remilia/Sakuya) behind them, two more teams might want a battle... And again, the chapter title should already indicate enough... _

_Alice and Chôzen clash for the first time since she "killed" him. How will he react? Will he be out for revenge? Will he snap again? He has already behaved strange two times... will it happen again? Will he become "dark" Chôzen again? And what about Mima and her mysterious accompanion? What happens with her?_

_And yeah. I went back and played Touhou 8: Imperishable Night, just to get a glance at how the teams work. I admit, before this, I actually only played as the Illusionary Boundary Team (Yukari/Reimu) cause I like them and their abilities best._

_Yeah, nothing else to say, so let's just start the chapter, shall we?_

_DISCLAIMER: I do not own Touhou, Team Shanghai Alice / ZUN does. Chôzen Gekido, Ryoko Jigoku and Nanatsu no Taizai belong to me._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 4: 2:30 AM - Magic Moon<strong>_

"ow... I swear, next time I run into a sadist, I just keep my mouth shut and run away screaming!", I hissed as Rumia and I flew through the nightly forest.. I had been out for a whole fifteen slowed-down minutes, and, in addition to the fight before, it was 2:30AM. A pretty short fight, but I guess I was just lucky, as Remi wasn´t on her full power, due to the moon being fake. But still, her bullets hurt a lot...

"But wouldn´t you need to open your mouth to scream?", asked Rumia with an eerie grin of hers. Damn it, she´s right! And then, I saw something out of the corner of my eyes. "Oh look there, a doll!", I exclaimed and pointed at one of Alice´s dolls in our path. Means her and Marisa around here too. I wonder if they had regained Marisas broom? Geez, that Marisa, she's just too random!

"Great change of topic, I´m sure I didn´t notice.", chuckled Rumia with sarcasm DRIPPING from her voice. With a sigh, I just ignored both her and the doll and we flew past it. "Hey Marisa, it´s your useless friends." I sighed when I heard that voice. So I turned around and saw Marisa and Alice flying over there on Marisas broom.

"Oh look, Rumia, it´s the thief and Marisa´s fiancé!", I exclaimed. Marisa looked at me with a raised eyebrow, questionmarks practically replacing her eyes, while Alice blushed a deep red. _"Thank you for that one, Mima."_, I thought as I remembered the drunken spirit. Come to think of it, what had happened to the gho... soul?

* * *

><p><em>"So, let me get this straight... You´ve been sealed in a box for five years." "It was a silver chest." "Well, then a chest if you want so." Mima nodded. "You met that old friend of yours which you haven´t seen in threehundred years straight." Mima nodded once more. "And you told him about me, and suddenly felt the urge to see me?" Mima nodded again. "How cute of you, Mima.", chuckled the other woman, as she smiled at Mima. "I...uh... S-Stop that already! Stop embarrassing me!", hissed the evil spirit, as she began to blush. "Alright, never knew that you had a soft spot for me, Mima..." The evil spirit let out a huff.<em>

_"So you came here to meet me, talk about the old times and invite me to a tea or something.", spoke the other woman again, a rustle of her red clothes accompanying her as she made a gracious turn. Mima hesitated before she answered. "Not exactly a tea, but I thought about offering something to you.", sighed Mima. "But you also wanted to talk about the old times, right?" Mima sighed. "Yeah, thought I show up and meet you, you know, for the sake of the old times.", admitted the evil spirit, he blush slowly dying down._

_"I have to say, the old times were really good. Happy memories. You came to me, I almost cut off your head, you bashed me into oblivion, we bit each other..." "I still have a scar from where you bit my leg!", growled Mima under her breath. "...we beat each other into a bloody mess and in the end, we sat on the ground all beaten up, laughing. Damn. I want those old times back." Mima growled, she knew that the other woman had not only sadism but also sarcasm dripping from her voice, but nontheless nodded. "Come on, they weren´t that bad!", she objected._

_"Certainly not. But still... you really do believe I would agree to such an offer? I believe I hit you too hard five years ago." Mima returned to her normal self and pouted. "That´s not true! Come on, I know you want to!", objected the soul once again. "Well... if you had something more appealing for me like..." Mima neither liked the pause, nor the sadistic smile. "Mima... after destroying my lands, you nontheless dare to appear in front of me... offering something like that? What would I gain from this offer? Nothing... However..."_

_"However what?", asked Mima, clearly not liking that the sadistic smile on the other womans face increased. "I do have something in mind... If you would add that to your offer, I would agree to it..." After hearing that, Mima let out a loud sigh. "Alright, what is it?", she asked. The other woman grinned sadistically, then opened her mouth and took a delicious breath. And as Mima heard it, her head went red._

* * *

><p>Possibly she was still lying around somewhere drunken, annoying some people with that bandages of hers. Alice still had some around her wrists that she seemingly wasn´t able to get off. So I snickered a little more at Alice´s blush.<p>

"Chô, what exactly do you mean with that?", asked Marisa eventually. I just shrugged. "Well, ever since she almost killed me, I did see her everywhere with you. Like a fiancé." Alice went even redder. Oh Mima, I seriously love you for making things worse than they already are... not as in 'love love', though.

"She´s my neighbour and my friend! Of course we do like to do things together, that doesn´t make us a couple or something! Though it would surely not that bad... I mean I do share most of my interests with Alice and all...", replied Marisa. Ah I love that witch! Not as in 'love love', but she is always good to make things worse without even knowing. She's like Mima in that point.

Alice, behind Marisa, was holding her nose, trying to get her nosebleed and her blush to stop. I could make things worse now... And I did. "Hey Marisa, Alice doesn´t look all to well!", I exclaimed. From somewhere behind me, Rumia broke eventually into laughter she held back the whole time. Marisa looked confused at Alice in meantime. "Are you alright? You didn´t catch a cold or something, did ya, da ze?", asked Marisa her friend and neighbour.

"I´m fine!", snapped Alice, before she shot off the broom towards me and Rumia. "Danmaku Battle! You against me, Chôzen Gekido! Two spellcards each!", she challenged me. I sighed. At least I could get a little revenge. Nothing harmful of course. Just a loss. For her. No way I´m going to kill somebody! And I could finally try that spellcard I archieved during the laser-training in a real fight...

"Alright! Rumia, take care of Marisa, cause I´m gonna annoy little miss doll here!" Rumia snickered in glee, then rushed at Marisa, who had already pulled her Mini-Hakkero. I watched as Rumia sped off... she was really bloodthirsty sometimes, wasn´t she? Was she a sadist, too?

* * *

><p><em>~ Music: Vessel of Stars (Scarlet Weather Rhapsody) ~<em>

I dodged one of Alices lasers, desperate not to be hit again. Last time, she got me by surprise... won´t happen again, that for sure! "Elegant Sign 'Spring Kyoto Dolls'!", shouted Alice, the spellcard appearing in her hand. And within a second, dolls formed a circle around her and shot small bullets in insane ammounts EVERYWHERE. Oh curse you, Margatroid, for being a haxor!

I flew backwards, avoiding bullets by diving behind some bamboo. "What, you´re hiding, Insei no Youkai?", I heard Alice call. I snarled at Alice´s cockiness. Oh I would so blast her into oblivion if I didn´t have a little self-control...! Not only had she killed me once... well, almost, but now...

"Fine. Two can play that game...", I hissed, pulling out a spellcard. "Reaper Sign, 'Scythe of the last second'...!" Glaring over my left shoulder as I hissed in pain due to my transformation, I spotted Alice in the distance and looked around for spots that I could hide behind, just in case she spotted me before I reached her. With that in mind, I looked down at my scythe and began to charge it.

As soon as it was, I once again looked at Alice, then left my hiding spot. With a sidewards roll in midair, I managed to get out of my hiding spot, then pushed myself off a thick bamboo. My feet rested against it as I pushed myself off. But of course me being me... Misfortune alert.** CRACK. **

"Wait a se...!" The bamboo broke and I found myself losing my balance. Now you surely laugh at me and think: What an idiot! But have you listened in physics? I am way too fast, and thus, produce a lot of energy... Now imagine this energy is set free way before it was needed without real use for it... Oh damn.

As the bamboo broke, I found myself without my ground or balance and made a roll in midair. All the energy of my scythe was set free in a pitch-black laser, that shot everywhere as I kept on rolling in midair. I heard a loud shriek, but it was neither of Alice, Rumia nor Marisa. So who had screamed?

Getting my balance back, I fell to the ground quickly and used my speed to run behind a rock, avoiding bullets along the way. I quickly catched my breath and cursed the thick bamboo for being way too easy to break... but still, who had screamed? Looking around, I spotted large trenches in the ground, apparently from my laser.

Alice was searching for me, her spellcard still active. Damn, doesn´t it time out or something? Well, she hadn´t screamed. Looking the other way, I saw Marisa and Rumia engaging in a laser duel, with Marisa cheating using a masterspark. Seriously, didn´t she possess any other spellcards? But Rumia was handling the situation quite well, so no worries, I guess. Still, who had screamed...?

* * *

><p><em>In the distance, a blue and a red eye fixed on a certain person with a green flame next to his head. The eyes had been closed in anger and surprise before, as a pitch-black laser had missed them only about an inch, but now that they saw the owner of the laser, they went soft in happiness and the lips of the same being that owned the eyes curled up into an evil smirk. "Victim~!"<em>

* * *

><p>I charged my laser once again, ready to strike Alice once and for all, so I pushed myself off the ground and flew towards the doll magician. She gasped as she spotted me flying towards her with incredible speed and my lips curled up into an evil grin. I would hit her dead-on, then continue my flight to get the culprit of the imperishable night.<p>

Oh it would be such fun to get my revenge on Alice... and look! Now her spellcard had timed out, and I would reach her in about two seconds! **"LOVE SIGN, MASTER SPARK!"** My eyes went wide as I looked sidewards and saw how Rumia avoided a master spark... which continued its way into my direction. Unfortunately, the spark was faster than me and build a wall between me and Alice and I was about to fly right into it. "Damn it...", I whined with tears in my eyes.** ZUUUUUUUUUUUNNN!**

* * *

><p>Rumia sweatdropped as she saw how Chôzen vanished inside the master spark."Whoops..." Marisa sweatdropped as well. Realising that Marisa was distracted, Rumia, being sneaky as she was, used that moment to turn around and fire her weapon that belonged to her spellcard "suicide bullet". Marisas eyes widened, before she was caught inside the laser. Even before it died down, she fell out of it and hit the ground, unconciousness.<p>

"Oh my. You have to be really strong to defeat such an annoying pest as Marisa." Rumia turned around as she heard the second magician, and looked at Alice. What she didn´t like were the ammounts of dolls however, all holding a spear or a lance. "Uh... Margatroid... why are your dolls..." Rumia didn´t get to finish as a doll lunged at her. "Wait a second! Mortal weapons aren´t allowed in Danmaku battles if not clearly stated when making up the rules for a battle!", shouted Rumia as she avoided yet another attack.

Calling forth her control over darkness, she vanished inside a dense wall of darkness, as did everything around Alice. It took only a few seconds, then the darkness vanished, half of the dolls taken out. Rumia hissed as she felt pain in her left side, where one of the maids knives had hit her before. The danmaku battles before had weakened her greatly, as she had fought strong enemies, namely Youmu Konpaku and Sakuya Izayoi.

Alice looked unimpressed at the fact that her army had been decimated and to Rumias surprise, more dolls appeared from nowhere. The angel of death hissed loudly, flying a little back. Alice looked still emotionless, yet ready to kill Rumia. She took a step forwards, then another... and then she flinched.

Rumias eyes were wide as she looked down to Alices chest, and the doll magician looked down as well. A black object came out of her chest, shaped like a spear, but one side was sharp. The object pulled back, vanished from sight without leaving back a wound.

"Ah ah ah, Margatroid, no mortal weapons! It was a fair battle... but I fear, this time you lost. I got my revenge, you got what you deserved, now stop making yourself a fool. Open up to others, they´ll appreciate it. Can´t you see that Marisa has been worried to death by your current actions? She is unsure about you, doesn´t know if to trust you... If you really like Marisa, stop being a cold-hearted bitch and open up! That´s all I have to say... other than... sweet dreams."

Alice listened to every word, thought about every word that had been spoken into her ear... before a pitch-black laser shot through her chest, not dense enough to kill or leave back a wound... but it knocked her out of the heaven.

_~ Music fades out ~_

Rumia watched silently how Alice fell right onto Marisa, both unconciousness. "Don´t worry, my scythe can´t kill if I don´t want it to. If hit by it, it´ll act as a hit of a laser. Also, the laser can´t kill her as well... the rules said so." Rumia looked up to Chôzen, who hung in midair, holding his right shoulder with his left hand. His breath was quick, but other than that, he seemed perfectly fine.

"You know the spellcard rules, right? Before a fight starts, the rules for the fight are discussed, and once agreed, they instantly are applied to the battle by the power of the great Hakurei herself until it ends. However, Alice here used a weak spot: She did not say anything about mortal weapons before... we did not agree on not to use them, neither did we agree on using them.", explained Chôzen.

"Outside of a danmaku battle, however, attacks can be mortal, you know that, right?", asked Rumia, raising an eyebrow. "Yeah. But you know, even the most mortal weapon becomes harmless in a danmaku battle if formerly agreed on no mortal outcome... A weapon always counts as a laser in a battle.", he replied, shrugging.

Rumia pondered for a second, then nodded. "Ah well, let´s go, Rumia. The night will eventually perish, and til then, one of us teams has to find the culprit, or youkai will never be as strong as they were." She nodded. "Too bad I didn´t get to use my new spellcard...", sighed Chôzen as he turned away. Rumia frowned at that. "New spellcard?" "Have it since the last incident, but I didn´t get to use it yet..." Rumia chuckled. "I get the feeling you´ll use it sooner than you want.", giggled the fallen angel.

* * *

><p><em>And so ends another chapter, and Chôzen got his "revenge" on Alice... not really revenge, but he got to finish her off.<em>

_Uh.. yeah. I think I messed some things up in the last paragraphs, but I don't know... Maybe I just have the feeling. Say so if you notice that something is off._

_And yeah... That would be it for the team "aria of forbidden magic", or Alice/Marisa. Leaves only the Illusionary Boundary Team... Yukari Yakumo and Reimu Hakurei... And yeah. Next chapter is going to be fucked up... Rumia will show us more of her plain insane spellcards. I don't know yet who I will make fight who... Next chapter will be the "middle boss" of the arc. _

_Mima and her mysterious accompanion have also shown up again... and reveal something of their connected past. Who is Mimas accompanion? You'll see... (or you already know, but please don't spoil, they will appear soon)_

_And also, we have someone else appearing... cameo, of course. Who is the owner of the red and blue eyes? I bet most of you know already. =D_

_...that being said, I hope you enjoyed the chapter, review if you feel like it, and continue to read. But that is your own decision... You create your own fate... unless you are close to Remilia, of course ;-)._

_Yeah, that being said... See ya next chapter!_


	31. Chapter 31 3 AM Boundary of Sun and Moon

_And here we go! Middle Boss fight! _

_Who else always thinks of Zelda when he hears 'Middle Boss'? Can be really embarrassing. For example, just yesterday, I was calling a friend of mine and we were both playing videogames, I was playing Touhou and I don't exactly know what he played... anyways, suddenly, he was shouting like a madman: "ALRIGHT, MIDDLE BOSS!" And I was like: "You're re-playing Ocarina of Time?" ...then, it was silent for a moment, before he said: "Dude, you play too much Zelda. Maybe you should go and buy yourself some Real Life or something..."_

_Uh, yeah. Pretty embarrassing being told that by him. Anyways, I don't know if you can call the following fight a middle boss fight, but... Yeah, anyone want to make bets? Team Dark Void or Team Illusionary Boundary? Which team is the better one?_

_I'd like to apologize for the way this chapter is seriously f*cked up in before. If you do not like a little horror and a little gore... well, skip to the end of the fight Reimu vs Rumia... You'll know where it ends by the large line... but please be aware that the fight Reimu vs. Rumia is basically the biggest part of this chapter!_

_Well, get your popcorn and ready your drinks, cause the boss fight now begins! Let's start it!_

_DISCLAIMER: I do not own Touhou, Team Shanghai Alice / ZUN does. Chôzen Gekido, Ryoko Jigoku and Nanatsu no Taizai belong to me._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 5: 3:00 AM - Boundary of sun and moon<strong>_

_A red and a blue eye, looking in happiness at the blackhaired male that flew towards them, looked down to the spot that the trap was set up. Maybe, just maybe, finally she had her first true victim, other than her close friend, who only sometimes was surprised..._

* * *

><p>I kept on looking forwards. The bamboo was getting thicker... we neared the center of the forest. Rumia seemed to have noticed too, as her expression was dead serious and not as excited as before. But it seems she still had fun, as she occasionally smiled in an amused way, glancing my way. I turned back gaze back to where I flew. Hopefully, without any further interuptions, we reach the one behind this... Something told me that the culprit hid in the center of the forest. As I kept on staring into the darkness before us, I yawned. Damn, it was almost 3 AM, Nanatsu would surely be asleep already, waiting for me to come home...<p>

**"BOOOOOO!" "AHHHHHHH!", **I shrieked loudly, by the way, in a very girlish way, as something, or rather someone, lept out of the tree top above us. I was still in shock, my eyes wide and my heart bumping in my chest, when both Rumia and the other person broke into laughter.

The new person and culprit was a bluehaired girl in a blue and white dress, wearing geta on her otherwise bare feet. She had her eyes closed as she laughed, holding onto a strange purple umbrella with a geta at the lower end. It had a white area that looked like a single eye with a red iris, and a mouth with a paper-tounge beneath it. And.. did it look like the umbrella was lauging as well, or was it just me?

"H-h-hey Chôzen, wh-why didn´t you te-tell me you´re a coward?", managed Rumia to say in between laughter. "I´m not a coward!", I exclaimed angrily. "M-Maybe we s-should turn around and yo-you go t-to bed! Such a dark fo-forest at this hour of n-night is a scary pl-place!" I growled at Rumia, then turned to the woman with heterochromia (one red and one blue eye) in front of me.

"What was that for?", I exclaimed angrily. "Ah, may I introduce myself? I am Kogasa Tatara, a karakasa!" Now that made sense. A karakasa. Those annoying youkai that always try to scare everybody. "Though I must admit, only two people, including you, get scared by me." Facefault. I was just scared by an unscary and actually cute karakasa? I´m going to hang myself. Flan must surely know something about that from the rhyme she likes so much... 'and then there were none', I believe.

"Anyways, are you friends of Sanae Kochiya?", asked Kogasa. Both I and Rumia shook our heads. "Ah I see~! You have to meet her one day, she´s the nicest person ever...! ...even if she does believe everything you tell her...", chuckled Kogasa. "Sadly, I met her in the world outside of Gensokyo, and she will stay outside, I fear. She is a human, and doesn´t even know of Gensokyo.", sighed Kogasa.

"That so?", asked Rumia. Kogasa nodded. "But I´ll tell her of Gensokyo! Then she maybe comes here, and we all can have fun!", exclaimed the Karakasa. "Uh... that´ll be fun, I´m sure.", I replied uneasily, though Kogasa didn´t seem to notice, she just smiled happily. Suddenly, her expression changed to shock.

"You should leave, I feel a very strong youkai coming this way!", exclaimed Kogasa, before she turned to the direction we came from. "See you!", she exclaimed, then sped off. "What a weird person...", muttered Rumia. "Yeah, indeed... But what about the strong youkai? Maybe it is our culprit?", I suggested. Rumia looked at me, then nodded. We then flew into the direction opposite to the one Kogasa flew.

* * *

><p>"...I correct myself: We should´ve known." Both Rumia and I had the same dumb expression as we looked at the playful woman that flew lazily in front of us. "If that isn´t Chô! And Rumia, you too! And even in your original form!" I shared a glance with Rumia. "You know her personally?", I asked. "The strongest youkai in Gensokyo know each other. Did you know that I met Mima before?", replied Rumia. I shook my head, then, with a groan, turned to the playful woman in front of us.<p>

"I was good friends with her, Chô! Rumia and I caused a lot of mischief..." "I should´ve known.", I huffed and gave Rumia a glance, but the darkness/suicide youkai acted as if she wouldn´t see it. "Say, Yukari, where´s Reimu?", I asked. Yukari pulled her fan out. "I don´t know what you mean, she´s right there!", chuckled Yukari and pointed behind her. Both I and Rumia sweatdropped. "There is no...", I began. In that moment, a gap opened and Reimu fell out of it. "...correction: Hello Reimu.", I spoke with a straight and emotionless expression.

Reimu, that rude miko, however, ignored me right away and turned to Yukari. "What the hell was that for? I´ve been stuck in there for god-knows-how-long!" Oh, do I smell a lovers quarrel? Anyways, Yukari, her fan still hiding her mouth, chuckled. "Don´t know what you mean, Reimu-chan. It was just for your best! I wanted you to be relaxed and at your full strength when we find the culprit!"

I sweatdropped. There´s no way Reimu would actually belie... Wait. Was Reimu blushing? Reimu never blushes! "Oh... uh... thank you, Yukari. Sorry for accusing you." Facefault. Reimu did believe that mischievous old gap hag. "Chô, if you don´t stop to look at me like that, I break the border between your thoughts and your voice." I chuckled when I heard that. "No way! That is a border that doesn´t even exist!", I exclaimed with a grin.

_"Stupid woman to say something like that is even possible. I know she can manipulate borders of all kind, but borders that doesn´t even exist? Ha!"_ I looked at the gap hag in triumph... but why was she looking at me with that evil grin? And why do Reimu and Rumia look so shocked?

"I have you informed that I am not a gap hag, Chô. And this border does very well exist!", grinned Yukari. _"Pah, she´s bluffing. She just got a lucky shot, no way she can hear my thoughts!"_ "I hear them pretty well, as do Reimu-chan and Rumia.", grinned Yukari. _"S...She´s just lucky in guessing. Yep yep. It´s not like everyone near me can hear my thoughts as if I am speaking."_ "But we do...", spoke Rumia. I looked shocked at her. "You mean...!" "Yes. We can hear everything you think, because it is like your voice can be heard." My mouth fell open.

"So... still believe it doesn´t exist?", grinned Yukari. I facepalmed. Oh damn. "You know what, I think I let you stay that way as punishment." "Wait a second, Yukari!", I shouted, but Yukari had retreatd into her gap. _"Now everyone hears my thoughts..."_, I whimpered in my mind. Then I saw how Yukari reappeared. And send bullets her way. But Yukari just avoided.

"That´s a great idea, Chô! A danmaku battle between us! Come on, it will be fun!" "Wait, are you serio..." "Four spellcards each of us! I fight Chô!" "Yukari, wait a second, we have to...!" But in exactly that moment, Rumia rushed past me and slammed headfist into Reimu. They disappeared in the darkness of the bamboo around us, but now and then, small explosions of bullets illuminated the area.

I glared at Yukari. "Alright... It seems it´s you against me, Yukari, just like in old times with our sparring matches...", I sighed. "We were equal then... the score is still the same. You won just as often as I did... now... let´s see if you can win this one." Oh I swear, I don´t like that grin of Yukaris.

* * *

><p>"...Fantasy Seal!", shouted Reimu and spawned the big colorful orbs. Rumia, well aware about the power of those, fell back and twirled in midair as she flew through the bamboo that surrounded them, manouvered through it quite skilled, avoiding every orb. Eventually, one orb remained. But this seemed to have a mind of its own, as it had avoided all obstacles until now.<p>

Rumia hissed as she saw how the orb ascended until it was somewhere above her, herself flying only a short distance above the ground. And suddenly, the orb darted down, heading for Rumia with speed she never had guessed it to possess. She hissed and twirled to the side, almost touching the ground with her shoulders, so close to it was she. And finally, the last fantasy orb exploded as it impacted with the ground beneath Rumia.

Reimu, unable to see her as she was merely human, had to rely on her senses. And when they alarmed her of a presence behind her, Reimu twirled around. Just in that moment, Rumia darted out of the darkness right towards her. "I guess I have to use my strongest spellcards on you!", shouted the youkai of darkness as she charged at the miko.

_~ Music: Silent Hill 2 - Red Pyramids ~_

"Garden Grave 'Sepulcher ~ Buried beneath the tree'!", exclaimed Rumia as a crimson spellcard shot out of the ground and began to hover in front of her while she continued to charge at Reimu. The miko hissed and readied herself for the next attack, her gohei raised to deflect or reflect any attack. She had expected everything. Everything but what really came.

All of sudden, Rumia turned upside down, and fell like a stone towards the earth beneath them. The moment she hit the ground, she just dived into it as if it was water and disappeared beneath the surface, making it impossible for Reimu too see and feel her. Confused, Reimu kept on searching for any signs of the darkness youkai on the ground, but Rumia refused to appear again. However, Reimu noticed that something else appeared which hadn´t been there before.

With incredible speed, a dark material, the same Rumia always formed her sword off, shot out of the ground and took the shape of a tree. Then, the dark material exploded and vanished, leaving a dead tree behind. And on one of the weak, grey branches, grew a seriously large cocoon. "What kind of spellcard is this?", muttered Reimu angrily, irritated at what happened. She considered to turn around, guessing this was a distraction... when the cocoon suddenly began to squirm wildly.

Reimu, grossed out, charged up a talisman to seal anything that might come out. She lifted it, aimed with her excellent accuracy... and then the cocoon opened on the lower end. It opened slowly and smoothly... and Reimu almost puked when she saw who came out. Rumia, hanging upside down from it, her lower half connected with the cocoon as she was upside down. Reimu frowned, irritated and grossed out.

"What kind of spellcard is this?", she shouted at Rumia, who began to grin in an eerie way. "It´s.. a suicide spellcard. Only I do possess such special ones. There are four of them in total, each representing a way to commit suicide... This one, represents the aspect of dying in a closed space, meaning being suffocated, buried alive or crushed. Others I have represent self-mutilation, asphyxiation and drowning.", snickered Rumia with a strange distorted voice, her voice almost sounding male. But what really confused Reimu was, that it seemed that the voice of Rumia did not only come from herself, but from the dead tree she was attached to as well.

"You buried your own grave. You cannot move in that form.". huffed Reimu and began to throw her ofuda. Rumia, however, had an evil smirk on her face. "Who needs speed if...", began Rumia and pulled her arms in, "...if he has incredible firepower?" The insane, wicked laugh was even uncharacteristically for the already insane Rumia.

She extended her arms in a fluid motion. And Reimu found herself lucky that she was a very small target. Otherwise, she would have lost half her body. The moment Rumia extended her arms, she glowed green from within. An orb of green bullets spawned around her and then extended, getting bigger and bigger, but open space build in between the bullets as well. This was the least dangerous attack, however, it was dangerous combined with what Rumia threw at Reimu as well. Thick, dense, green lasers were spawned by the dead tree and caught Reimu off guard.

She was hit by one of them and thrown back. Reimu hissed in pain, but fell sidewards, throwing ofuda. She missed the cocoon or Rumia, however, but the tree was hit. And Rumia hissed in pain. Reimu blinked several times, then threw another amulet at the tree. Again, Rumia hissed, as if she had been hit. And then, Reimu realised, that Rumia and the tree were ONE being. "Oh, this could be fun.", snickered Reimu.

She called onto her Hakurei Orbs and they appeared next to her. Rumias eyes widened, she had forgotten that Reimu possessed these! Quickly, Rumia prepared a counterattack, but just in that moment, Reimus orbs moved in front of her and shot the ofuda that hurt so much. Rumia screamed out in pain as her body, in addition to the tree was covered with amulets, each feeling like a needle stung her. A spellbreak noise shot through the air.

But Rumia wasn´t the only one to be hurten. Reimu was hit by a green laser in the back, just the moment before Rumias spellcard broke. After a front-flip, Reimu looked down to the ground, just in time to see root that had surfaced from the ground turning into ash. Turning back to Rumia and her tree, she found Rumia slowly sliding out of the cocoon and falling onto the ground, before the tree turned into ash and was blown away by the wind.

Rumia continued to lie on the floor for a few more seconds, before she pushed herself off it and hovered above it, anger in her eyes. "Oh, so you like to play a level higher, huh?, asked Rumia, her crimson wings beginning to glow. "Alright, then we play that way!", exclaimed Rumia and lifted both arms. She made one fluid motion with the right one, and crimson claws shot out of the tips of her fingers. With one of those claws, Rumia cut herself in the left arm. And to Reimus surprise, along with a little bit of blood, a spellcard came.

"An eye for an eye...", muttered Rumia, hissing in pain once. "Knife and Flesh 'Scarlet ~ Self-mutilated doll'!", she screamed then and began to gather darkness around her. Once again, the dark matter formed an orb, then another shape. And then, the darkness matter vanished, revealing what was beneath it. This time, Reimu shrieked and took actually a step back, still in midair.

Rumias new form... was an ugly, mutilated, extremely thin and very tall porcelain doll without hair and sharp teeth in her mouth. On the thin, pale hands were long, knife-like fingers. And Rumias eyes were wide and emotionless, the iris however only a small scarlet point in the mass of white. "E-ew...what is that...?", muttered Reimu grossed beyond what she had been before. The doll laughed in an eerie, almost voiceless way as it began to move its thin and large limbs.

Despite being tall, almost three meters in height, she moved almost gracious and pretty coordinated. Reimu jumped back as the doll tried to hit her with one of her thin arms. After she came to an halt in midair, Reimu pulled out her ofuda and threw them. But the doll moved with incredible speed, avoidedmost of them. But one hit her arm and it turned out to be quite fragile, as the pale porcelain skin broke off the body, revealing scarlet flesh beneath. The doll let out an inhuman shriek, then reached back and moved her arm diagonal in front of her, throwing scarlet kunais from her fingers.

Reimu grazed them quickly, but felt how one cut her arm. Hissing in pain, the miko rolled sideways and threw more amulets. One hit the doll right in the face and it fell backwards. Blinking, Reimu watched how the doll almost fell onto her back, the head apparently unable to move forwards again. But Reimu missed one thing: The scarlet energy gathering in the dolls mouth. So it was no surprise that Reimu was hit by the scarlet laser as the head snapped back up.

Reimu cried out in pain as she fell backwards and landed on the ground, her back hurting from the impact. Meanwhile, the porcelain skin broke off the dolls body. As soon as the last part fell off, the scarlet flesh beneath exploded and revealed Rumia, grinning nastily. The porcelan shards on the ground shrunk and put themselves together to become a small doll in a scarlet dress. Then, it turned into a scarlet liquid that had an awful strong resemblance to blood, which then vanished in the ground.

But despite being hurten by that laser, Reimu wasn´t quite finished off yet. She sat up with a sudden jolt, snarling loudly. "Okay, it seems we´re playing really on a higher level, huh?", snarled the miko and pulled a spellcard. "Divine Arts 'Omnidirectional Dragon Slaying Circle'!", shouted Reimu, activating her spellcard. The effect of it was basically, that she threw ofuda in a circle-like pattern, meaning all around her.

Rumia frowned, just jumped upwards from the ground she stood on, as the scarlet doll she had been before couldn´t fly, and pulled a spellcard herself. However, she suddenly stopped and put it away, apparently having thought over it. "Not yet. Too dangerous...", she muttered. Instead, she began charging a laser, then flew towards Reimu while releasing her own bullets.

The two forces, the miko of the paradise and the angel of death, clashed , blocking each others attacks. Rumia rushed past Reimu, but spun around in midair and released her laser. Reimu twirled around and released another spellcard, breaking the one from before. "Dream Land 'Super Duplex Border'!", exclaimed Reimu.

She slammed a talisman onto the ground, and four invisible, large walls build around her, blocking the laser. Rumia grinned. All she had to do was to cause Reimu to stop spawning amulets, and now that that was done...

"Hands on the mouth 'Asphyxia ~ Suffocate by hands'!", screamed Rumia as she called forth the spellcard from before. Once again, her body was covered with dark matter, and before she vanished in it completely, she put her hands to her mouth, as if to hold it close herself. Reimu mentally prepared herself for the gross thing she would face this time.

And indeed, what came out of the dark matter was even grosser than anything before. A malformed, plain wrong thing. The huge form of an incredibly disfigured being that had no legs, but thousands of hands, no eyes and no nose, but two hands covering the mouth of the disfigured shape that looked like four bodies which were horribly wrong fused together.

To explain it: There was one normal body, but a second one coming from it´s back, and instead of having a head, the first bodies neck went over into the legs of the second one, which was atop it. That one had a head, but no eyes and no nose. Coming from the lower back of the original body, one more was dragged behind it, but that one had no head as well and went over into a fourth body, fused together at the necks.

And Reimu actually coughed, began to choke because of the plain horrible sight in front of her. "Ahaha..haha...", came the muffled noise from the beings mouth. Reimu hissed, despite her upset stomach, turned back to "Rumia" and began to spawn her ofuda again, the Hakurei Orbs helping her.

"Asphyxia Rumia" began to move forwards with surprising speed for her disfigured and huge body. The hands began all to point at Reimu, and the miko knew something was wrong, so she rushed sideways. And just that second, every hand spawned a white laser.

Reimu was quite happy that she had moved, because the lasers were so powerful that "Asphyxia Rumia" actually sled backwards. "What´s up with you and those wicked transformations?", asked Reimu. The "Asphyxia Rumia" looked at her. "Death... is ...wick..ed..."

Reimu blinked. "Well, you´re right. Just remember that Saigyouji girl...", huffed Reimu. "Suici..de... is... gross..." Reimu sighed. "Not talkative in that form, huh?", snarled Reimu and threw new ofuda. Asphyxia Rumia hissed and rushed forwards, walking on those several hands with surprising speed, but it looked rather unskilled and unbalanced. And Reimu knew this. And used this for her adventage.

Pulling an amulet from her sleeves, one she had specifically made for using against Chôzen Gekido, as he tended to negate her weak amulets on touch now, she reached back and threw it. And it hit its goal perfectly.

Asphyxia Rumia cried out in surprise as one of her hands which she walked on gave in, and she fell sidewards. She tried to spawn one last white laser, but it missed its goal and perished when Rumia hit the ground, letting out a pained scream as the hands which held the mouth close let go of it, causing the mouth to breathe in. And as it breathing had been its weak point, the spellcard broke. The body began to become a black substance, which slowly dripped off the rest of the body. Eventually, most of it perished, blown away by the wind, and a panting Rumia was left back, lying on her side.

"It seems that those spellcards are doing a lot of damage to your own body.", spoke Reimu. One of Rumias eyes snapped open and she glared at Reimu, though an eerie smile was on her lips. "You´re pretty smart, Hakurei Miko of this generation. Indeed, suicide spellcards are glass-cannons. Though I can deal a lot of damage, they have all incredible weaknesses. In Sepulchers case, I cannot move and my body grows extremely large, as the tree is my body itself. During Scarlet, I can no longer fly and my body is extremely fragile, you´ll deal more damage. During Asphyxia, I cannot breathe at all and have only limited time thus. Also, I have bad balance." Rumia sat up and huffed.

She stumbled to her feet, still panting madly. Indeed, she looked worse. She was pretty beaten up as she had emerged from her Asphyxia form. "Besides, every time I use a suicide spellcard, my body deforms in horrible ways. And let me tell you... it hurts like hell. Imagine yourself burning from within, then ripping apart, only to be put back together and stabbed by oversized needles. And then, depending from the spellcard I choose, I either have blood in my head, oversized limbs and a fragile body, cannot breathe and walk on eight hands, or..." Reimu frowned.

"...see for yourself! Lake of Death 'Amnion ~ Drowning in ten-thousand tons of water'!" Reimu hissed. She had just allowed Rumia to call forth her final spellcard for this battle. Again, Rumia began to deform, this time, actually gaining legs. Reimu watched with a deep, confused frown how Rumia mutated into a huge spider-like thing, walking on six mechanical legs, and a round orb in the middle, acting as the main body. Reimu sweatdropped. Suddenly, a blue laser was spawned by the middle section. Reimu just avoided and grazed it. Then she turned away and went to leave.

_~ Music fades out ~_

Amnion Rumia sweatdropped. "Where´ya going?", exclaimed the orb. Reimu turned around. "Oh, yes. I give up. This is going to far, you are going to far. I´m irritated by your gross transformations and I don´t want to be tired when I spot the real culprit. So go on, do whatever you want to do, but let me out of this." "Killjoy.", huffed Rumias Amnion form and the middle section broke apart. Rumia slid out of it, followed by a little mass of water. Then, the spider body turned into water and splashed onto the ground, then sunk into it.

"In that form, I cannot breathe as well. I swim in water. You caused me to swim in it for nothing.", huffed Rumia and shook herself, water dripping off her. "I´m gonna see how Chô´s doing.", huffed Rumia weakly, and flew off to where Chôzen fought Yukari. Reimu just stared after her. And all of sudden, she was swallowed by one of Yukaris gaps.

* * *

><p>Yukari smiled in a wicked way as she watched how Chôzen stumbled forwards, badly wounded. "Alright, Yukari, might as well take this seriously.", he hissed. Yukari raised playfully an eyebrow. "Oh! So you haven´t been seriously yet?", asked Yukari teasingly. "Death Sign 'Execution of Dullahan'!", hissed Chôzen angrily and pretty exhausted. Yukari frowned, having not seen this spellcard before.<p>

She had recognized several of Chôzens other spellcards, as he had used them back all these centuries ago, but this one was clearly new. And Yukari almost realised too late what was happening. Only a small silver cross she saw in front of her indicated what was about to happen. She was being locked on. Yukari gasped and wondered in which direction she should avoid, but it was already too late.

Chôzen released two lasers, one to each side of him. From what it looked like, they would miss, as they were off by a 90 degree, but they reflected at one point and hit Yukaris neck. The sukima no youkai screamed out it pain, but found herself unable to move, as she was hold in place by the silver lasers.

Forcing one eye open, the pained sukima saw how Chôzen lifted his right hand towards her, and a few seconds later, she was struck by several thin lasers from all sides, all hitting her neck. It seems that there was a reason as for why this spellcard was called 'execution of dullahan'. Dullahan was a youkai, which resembled a knight which carried his head beneath his arm, as it was chopped off.

Again, Yukari, snarling in pain, opened one eye with force, only to close it a second later. Chôzen was holding a silver disk in his right palm, a disk made of energy. Seconds later, it struck Yukari in the neck. It hurt like hell, but at the same moment, it released her from the grip of the two lasers. The spellcard was over. And there she was, the sukima, one of the mightiest youkai in Gensokyo, holding her neck in pain.

She felt like she had really been executed, and she found swallowing really hard at the moment... "Oh~! Is everything alright, gap hag?", snickered Chôzen. Yukari hissed. _"Too bad you didn´t knew what I was going to do, despite my thoughts being audible, huh?"_ Great, now he was taunting her. And Yukari, having somewhat recovered, snorted. "Alright. Two can play that game, Chô!", she exclaimed, making the insei no youkai frown.

* * *

><p>Rumia finally reached the spot where Yukari and Chôzen had fought. Only that this was fight was long over. Yep. The image in front of Rumia made very clear who had won. The loser lay on a stone on the stomach, and the winner sat upon the losers back. Rumia sighed. "I should´ve known that he would lose.", she muttered.<p>

Yukari smiled evily. "Oh, he was quite a hard opponent! At first I thought I had him defeated, but then he turned the table with just a spellcard, but after that he went too self-confident and let his guard down.", chuckled Yukari as she stood up. "Well then, Rumia... Shall we end this?" Rumia nodded in defeat. "Alright, Yukari. Just like in old times, eh?", asked Rumia.

"We will see, won´t we? You tended to be defeated easily by me, sister." Rumia frowned. "Oh, so now we are family again, huh? You do realise that we are only half-sisters? We may have the same father, but we had different mothers.", huffed Rumia and stretched her neck to the left until she heard a sick, yet satisfying noise and her tension was gone.

Yukari rose an eyebrow playfully. "Nontheless we are sisters." Rumia sighed. "Alright alright, don´t give me that damn puppy dog eyes. Gosh, sometimes you really make me wanna hit you, sis." Yukari laughed.

"I haven´t told anyone about the fact that we are related. In fact, I told them that it was just a 'random youkai' which had the power to open gaps and had her hand in sealing me... If Chôzen regains his memories however..." "Unimportant, isn´t it? If he regains them, he should be aware that we are sisters. And he should remember that we sealed you off for your own good.", replied Yukari, all amusement gone from her face. Rumia nodded.

"That´s right... I sure lost my mind back then, didn´t I? I guess my power got to my brain again back then...", sighed the angel of death. Yukari sighed as well. "Listen, Rumia... We are still sisters, alright? Maybe half-sisters, but sisters. If there is ever anything that you want to talk about, just call for me, alright?" Rumia sighed, then nodded. "Same to you, sis." Yukari smiled and nodded.

"Well, Rumia... Shall we danmaku?" Rumia huffed. "I´m almost beaten already. Your miko really got me." "Well, that is why she is my miko, right? But what is it with her watching me all the time? It really creeps me out.", asked Yukari. Rumia laughed. "Ah, Yukari, oblivious ot the ways of love, huh? That Miko has a crush on you."

Yukari raised an eyebrow, tried to read her younger half-sisters face. Was she bluffing? "Is that so?", asked Yukari, using Rumias catchphrase on purpose. "Sure thing. Maybe you should return the attention? From what I heard, you behaved a little overprotective of her ever since you two met. Is she your new pet or is there more to it?"

_~ Music: SOUNDHOLIC feat. 709 sec. - Draw the Line ~_

"One spellcard, Rumia. One final strike." "Oh~? What happened to 'younger sister'?", chuckled Rumia. "She got hit by** a train.**" Rumias eyes widened. "Survival Spellcard, Last Breath 'Death Message ~ Last grip'!", called out the angel of death.

Yukari smirked and released a whole lot of colorful kunai bullets with her fan. But instead of focusing on Rumia, she threw them all around her, well knowing that Rumia was no longer at the spot she seemed to stand at. Instead, the "Rumia" standing there all of sudden faded away.

Yukari smirked and turned around, looking into the nightly heaven around her. She didn´t have to wait two seconds for Rumia to reappear. The angel of death was emitting an eerie red glow as she faded in, at first only a colorless, transculent shape, but slowly gaining color. She was crawling in midair, much how Kayako would move in her Onryô form.

Yukari watched amused how Rumia left back a red trail behind her, which looked suspiciously like blood, before she faded out again, losing color. Yukari knew very well that Rumia was invincible during this spellcard. As Rumia had faded out completely, the red trails dissolved into red bullets aiming at Yukari. The Sukima however simply opened a boundary and vanished inside, only to reappear a little further left. The bullets hit nothing and vanished as they hit the ground.

Looking around, Yukari smiled in a wicked way as she saw all those red trails in midair and the ground, some twisted, others longer and some even turned upside-down. Just in that second, Rumia faded in again in front of Yukari, crawled past her, but upside-down, leaving even more of those red trails. "2...", whispered Yukari. "1..." And exactly that second, all the trails exploded into a storm of bullets. But the sukima just vanished inside another gap, leaving the bullets to hit nothing.

"35 Seconds have passed...", muttered Yukari, looking around for her half-sister to reappear, now in phase 2 of the final spellcard. And indeed, Rumia did reappear, this time, hanging limbly in midair. Raising one hand, the blonde angel of death, now more like an Onryô, drew a kanji with her index finger, using the same red trails from before. The kanji she drew, was the one for death (Shi). Then, she vanished again, fading out, only to fade in further to the right, repeating her actions.

Just as she was about to draw the kanji a third time, the first two suddenly glowed. Yukari grinned, knowing what would happen. Quickly, she opened a gap in front of her self, just as crimson lasers shot from the kanji. The lasers were taken into the gap, which then closed. Grinning, Yukari jumped forwards, counting down once again. "3... 2... 1...!"

Rumia, looking rather emotionless, huffed, then faded out once again. Yukari stopped and extended her right hand to the right, while looking at the ground aside her. And there, Rumia appeared. And she looked up at Yukari emotionless. "Sorry, sis.", huffed Yukari. Rumia sighed, then closed her eyes, gathering crimson energy inside her hands, which she held Yukaris ankles with tightly.

Rumia was no longer invincible. She was for the first 70 seconds, 35 she spends fading in and out, crawling, 35 seconds more are used to draw the kanji of "death" and the final 7 seconds to this spellcard were used to grab the victim and gather energy, which ultimately leads to a point blank laser. However, if Rumia would be hit hard enough during these 7 seconds, the spellcard was broken.

**"Abandoned Line 'Aimless Journey to the Abandoned Station..."**, sighed Yukari, calling forth her spellcard.** "...Oblivion Train'..."**, finished Yukari, and Rumia sighed again, much louder this time. (1) "I hate trains...", she huffed. That moment, a large gap opened, and a train shot out with incredible speed, no persons sitting inside, the train led by an mysterious and invisible force. The last thing Rumia saw were the bright lights of the train, before it slammed full-force into her. Then, only darkness.

_~ Music end ~_

* * *

><p><em><strong>"Fufufu~! Looks like it is up to me and Reimu to solve this incident!"<strong>_

* * *

><p><em>Yep, Team Dark Void lost.<em>

(1) I am aware that 'oblivion train' is not part of the real spellcards name, but I somehow thought that "Oblivion Train" was the spellcards name at first... and after I used it over and over again, I somehow have taken a liking to the name "oblivion train", so I added it to the original spellcard name. It is still the same spellcard as "Abandoned Line 'Aimless Journey to the Abandoned Station'." though.

_And yeah, I know, Rumias spellcards have almost nothing to do with Danmaku anymore. But I wanted to show how twisted, wicked, warped and plain insane Rumia really is... And well, her spellcards are so wrong... so insane... yeah. Anyways, can anyone guess what her new spellcards (save for her survival spellcard) are based on?_

_And another plot twist! Who expected Yukari and Rumia to be actually half-sisters?_

_Also... yeah, Reimu was unbeaten in spellcard battles, and I wanted her to stay with that title. However, I noticed that too late, originally, I was going to make her lose to Rumia. But well, since Reimu gave up, she still has not lost... I guess, in the end, she would've overpowered Rumia and beaten her... but I also wanted Rumia to speak and fight Yukari... so I eventually thought about Reimu giving up since she had enough of that insanity. She still hasn't lost that way. _

_Well, there will be no update tomorrow, I'm not home. But there will be one sunday, I guess. Hope you'll wait for it, and maybe leave a review. Oh, and I will fix the music suggestion thing (including the one of this chapter) sunday as well, I guess. Got time on my hands on sunday._

_Anyways, all of those who wonder how the scene with my friend (about Zelda and RL) ended... I'm off to play a zelda speedrun against him now ;-). See ya!_


	32. Chapter 32 4 AM Mad Moon

_Here goes another one!_

_Just a short one though, it is supposed to be the introduction to the "Eternal Finale", the finale of Arc 3: Imperishable Night. _

_So... how've you been? Have you enjoyed your saturday? Or maybe not, like my midboss-screaming friend? I hope you all had more luck than him and did enjoy your saturday, the greatest day of the week! (in my opinion at least)_

_hm.. something else to say...? I don't know... well, if there was something, it seemed to be unimportant. So, just enjoy the chapter... By the way... Let's start it, shall we?_

_DISCLAIMER: I do not own Touhou, Team Shanghai Alice / ZUN does. Chôzen Gekido, Ryoko Jigoku and Nanatsu no Taizai belong to me._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 6: 4:00 AM - Mad Moon<strong>_

It was a while later that a tired Chôzen and a beaten up Rumia flew around.

"Ow~!", whined Rumia. Deciding it was time to get my revenge on her for making fun of me before, I growled: "Hey, Rumia, do you want some aspirin? You should have said you feel like you were hit by a tra..." "Don´t go further than that or I use my sword to execute you, Chôzen Gekido!"

Seeing that she was annoyed (and had one hand over her shoulder, the sword already fading into existence), I chuckled and turned back to the direction we flew in. "Smart idea.", I heard Rumia huff. I chuckled uneasily once again, scanning the area for anything out of the ordinary. "Like what?" I blinked. Wait a second, how did Rumia knew I...? "Rumia...", I began. The blonde angel of death looked at me. "Hm?", she asked.

"Yukari didn´t put the border between my thoughts and my voice back to normal, did she?" _"Please say she did!" _"Nope, she didn´t.", chuckled Rumia while sweatdropping. I slumped. "Oh man! This is going to be a very dangerous night if we run into someone." Rumia frowned. "And why?", she asked. _"Let´s just say I often have sarcastic and wicked thoughts..."_ "... Oh shoot."

* * *

><p><em>"I wonder if we find something off tonight..." <em>"Like what?" "DAMMIT RUMIA, STOP READING MY THOUGHTS!", I screamed as I grabbed my head. Rumia huffed and growled. "It´s not like I reading your thoughts... Everyone around you can hear them you know?", she growled as she looked over to me.

"Just stop thinki... Wait, what the hell are you doing?" The angel of death looked disbelieving at me as I smashed my head repeatedly against a stone wall. "GET OUT OF MY HEAD! GET OUT OF MY HEAD! GET OUT OF MY..." "HOW THE HELL SHOULD I GO OUT OF IT IF I WAS NEVER IN IT?" "You can hear my damn bloody thoughts!" "Just because everyone can!" "That isn´t an excuse!" "IT IS VERY WELL, YOU...!"

"Uhm.. excuse me..." Rumia and I stopped arguing and looked over to the wall I had just smashed my head against. To our surprise, it turned out that the wall had contained a hidden door, and a little rabbit youkai was looking at us now.

"May I ask what your buisness is?" I frowned. "Buisness?", I asked. "Uh-huh! You have knocked on a door to the eternal house of the moon which only Miss Tewi knows... so you have to be friends with her." Rumia and I looked at each other. Next second, we both had practically dollar signs replacing our eyes.

_"Eternal house of the moon? Jackpot!"_ Rumia glared at me in a way which practically screamed 'Don´t blow our cover, keep straight thoughts'. I nodded and turned back to the rabbit. "Ah yes, um, Tewi told us. Says she don´t always should use the front door...", I chuckled. The rabbit smiled.

"Sup. That´s Miss Tewi for ya! Probably don´t want Miss Eirin to know of all her friends, so she won´t use them for tests." I frowned, yet didn´t dare to think "tests?". "And you even knew the secret knocking code! Long long, short short short short short short, long." I sweatdropped alongside Rumia. "Hehe. Tewi and I are like brother and sister.", I chuckled. The small rabbit grinned. "Alright, come on in!" She stepped aside and I and Rumia entered the secret passage.

* * *

><p><em>"...Is there a future for someone like this? Do I belong into this world? Does my heart ache now? Do I grieve now? I simply know nothing about myself..."(1) <em>"STOP SINGING!" Glancing at Rumia I frowned. _"Why? You didn´t want me to reveal anything to any of the rabbits we saw, do you? And as my normal thoughts would have given us away, I needed to distract myself. And that song´s cool."_ "J-Just stopping singing it!"

I huffed, then turned towards the direction we were flying in. As soon as we had been inside the secret passage, we had knocked out the rabbit and had put it into a janitors closet which randomly was there. Then, we had followed the long passage until we ended up under a tatami plate in a room. After we left the room, we reached a long corridor, reminding me a little of those in the scarlet devil mansion, but not from the style, but from the length. `Cause they were ENDLESS! Dammit!

Well at least, I was sure it wasn´t Sakuyas work... no... her endless corridors felt different... somehow. "Stop right there!" _"As I thought. Not Sakuya." _"Really, that sadist gives ya troubles, eh?", snickered Rumia. Looking over to who had called me and Rumia, it turned out that it was one more rabbit youkai, but somehow this one was different. It looked more like a human. Like a child, but a human.

"I have you informed that I am not a child, intruder!" "intruder?", I snickered. "I don´t see one, as we were clearly let in by a rabbit." The rabbit child growled loudly. "I already heard of it. Guess what, I was the one who found her in the closet you put her inside." Ah dammit!

"I have you two informed that you used your luck shamelessly! I don´t know how you managed to find out the secret knocking code, but I am Tewi, Mistress of all the Rabbit Youkais inside here!" I frowned. "YES I AM SHORT!" I sweatdropped. Did I really think that? "How does he even speak without moving his lips?", snarled Tewi at us. _"Magic." _

"Hey, Rumia, did you just think the same as me?", I smirked at the angel of death, while I clearly know I haven´t thought it aloud. Rumia smirked. "Possibly." We grinned evilly at each other, then at Tewi. "Rabbit foots get´cha luck!", we exclaimed at the same time, lunging at Tewi. That moment, a door shot open.

"Tewi, when I get my hands on you! You seriously put a pit into the house? Master Eirin will be...!" The new bunny-girl looked even more humanic, standing up to Rumias height. And she kinda wore a buisness suit... "Who the hell are those people, Tewi? Did you play a prank on them as well?", hissed the bunny-girl as she walked up to Tewi.

"No, I didn´t, usa! They barged into the house, usa! They even played a trick on one of my friends!", whined Tewi. "Hehe, did ya hear that, Rumia? We´re the bad guys now! I wonder which stage I will be?" Rumia frowned. "With your intelligence I´d say 1, but with your ability, I guess 5." I glared at her. "You can really take all fun, ya know?", I huffed.

"Anyways, we´re not the bad guys around here! If you shouldn´t have noticed, there is a fake moon out there in the sky, and guessing from this being 'the eternal house of the moon', you have taken our moon, right?" The bunny-girl went pale and Tewi just glared at us. "Tewi, get yourself ready. Mistress Eirin has warned us that there would be some youkai appearing here sooner or later.", hissed the bunny girl. I sighed.

"Okay, Rumia, we´re close to the moon!", I exclaimed. Rumia glared, but nodded. "Alright, I´ll help ya, if you watch out that they don´t come close to my feet, usa!", whined Tewi, almost hiding behind the bigger bunny-girl. I chuckled uneasily. "Alright, here we go, Rumia!", I exclaimed and rushed forwards. The bigger bunny-girl pointed her hands at us, almost like a real gun. And to my surprise, she spawned bullets that really looked like bullets from a human weapon! Oh damn it!

I fell sidewards, grabbed into my pocket, ready to declare my first spell. But in that second, a familiar rip in space opened in between my team and the bunny girls. "Usa?", gasped Tewi as the gap ripped open, and Reimu fell out, doing some front-flips in midair, until she came to a sudden halt. Then, Yukari left the gap.

"Oh my, this doesn´t look like the beach at all, Reimu-chan!", snickered Yukari in her mysterious way. I sweatdropped. "What are we doing here, Yukari? Where are we?", huffed Reimu, looking around. Then she spotted me and Rumia. I began to wave unenthusiastically an uneasy, huge sweatdrop on my head. _"It´s the old hag and the lazy, greedy miko.. what a pleasure..."_

As Reimus expression darkened, I immeadiatly remembered that my thoughts were audible for everyone. "Hey, Tewi, how does he speak without moving his mouth?", muttered the bigger bunny as she leaned to the smaller one. "I seriously don´t know, usa.", muttered Tewi right back.

"And why are those rude people here?", huffed Reimu to Yukari. The gap hag snickered, then... shot me a dark look for thinking of her as a "hag" again. "Well, Reimu, welcome to Eientei, the house of eternity! And coincidentally, our precious moon is here. I guess Chôzen and Rumia discovered the same, though we were quicker, but we can´t blame them for their low intelligence, can we? They are slow sometimes...", sighed Yukari.

_"Okay, gap hag, was that the revenge for calling ya a gap hag or what?"_ "I know her from somewhere...", muttered the taller bunny girl. "Oh, look at that, it´s the bunny from the moon! Sorry for forgetting your name, but there were so many...", sighed Yukari. Suddenly, the bigger bunny paled.

**"IT`S YAKUMO, THE DESTROYER!"**, she squealed. Yukari flinched. _"Ooooooh, that was a low blow for the gap hag."_ I snickered in my thoughts, well aware about Yukari being able to hear them. She flinched again. "Listen, Chô, how about you and Rumia-chan go ahead and search for the real culprit? I and Reimu´ll take care of this two nuisances here..."

I snickered. Yukari was pissed off, one of her eyelids twitching. Serves her right. I charged past Yukari. When I was about to pass the taller bunny, she suddenly jumped into my way and her eyes began to glow red. "I´m not letting you get through!", she shouted. I felt how something weird tried to affect me, but it was useless, my natural negation made short work of it.

"Eh? He´s immune to my madness indulcing eyes?", shouted the bunny girl. "Reisen, don´t kid around, there is nobody that can do that!", exclaimed Tewi annoyed. "I´m not kidding! There is only one who can do that! But...!" Reisen went pale. All of sudden, she sat on her knees in front of me.

"Please excuse me for being rude, Gekido-sama! " I sweatdropped. So I had been here too...? "Of course you are here to see Eirin-sama because of an illness, I guess? Unfortunately, she is not seeing patients, so I fear you have to return tomorrow." I sweatdropped and fell over.

"Sorry, Uh, Reisen, but I´m here because of something personal." Then, I ran past her, Rumia behind me. "HEY, YOU CANNOT...!", shouted Reisen after us, right before she was hit by Yukaris laser. Poor bunny girl.

"So here too?", asked Rumia eventually. "Yup. Seems I have been here too and know this Eirin person..." Rumia groaned. "You have quiet an interesting background story, you know? I guess it won´t be long until you stumble into a certain tengu reporter..." I frowned, but didn´t ask her.

Suddenly, a gap opened to our right and Yukaris upper body appeared from it. "Listen up. I guess the real culprit is in the garden, so you should move there. Reimu and I will join you as soon as we have finished those rabbits off. See you there, Chô!"

With that, Yukari vanished again. Rumia and I shared a glance, then raced for the end of the corridor, which suddenly came into sight. I grinned at Rumia and she grinned back, before we both prepared for the final strike. The door smashed open as we flew against it.

* * *

><p>(1) Actually a part of the song "Bad Apple" (yeah, that song again!). It is the part when Mokou appears on the screen until the Keines become the moon. The part when Eirin is on the screen does not count to it anymore.<p>

_WHAT? NO EIRIN? ...just kidding. All of those who played TH8:IN should know that it has two final bosses, depending on which route you chose (or were sent), you either gonna face Eirin Yakogoro or Kaguya Houraisan... so who are Chôzen and Rumia going to face? And what about the other final boss?_

_Well, yeah, Yukari that troll did not put Chôzen's boundary of thought and spoken back, and now, he is doomed to walk around with everybody hearing his thoughts... until Yukari puts it back to normal._

_And yep, next chapter is the "Eternal Finale"... It is possibly going to be up this evening (evening where I live), which would mean that tomorrow is already the chapter that finishes the arc up, the extra chapter._

_So... see ya!_


	33. Chapter 33 4 15 AM Royal Moon

_And here comes the "Eternal Finale", the next-to-last chapter of the Imperishable Night arc._

_This one is actually a final boss fight, and with fight, I do mean fight. Not sparring like in the chapters before... this one actually goes into the direction that the "EoSD Finale / Clocktower Finale" went... a fight to life and death._

_And to top it... this fight has not one final boss fight... but two! Two boss fights in one chapter, alright! Hope you'll enjoy this!_

_So let's not keep you waiting all too long, and start the chapter I really enjoyed writing, shall we?_

_DISCLAIMER: I do not own Touhou, Team Shanghai Alice / ZUN does. I also do not own anything Mario, Pokemon or Metroid-related, Pokemon, Mario and Metroid belong to Nintendo. Chôzen Gekido, Ryoko Jigoku and Nanatsu no Taizai belong to me._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 7: 4:15 AM - Royal moon<strong>_

"Oh my. You don´t look anything like the usual intruder.", chuckled a fancy kimono wearing girl as she looked over to us, her mouth hidden behind her sleeve. _"Damn, she´s cute! An angel! I´ve seen an angel! I wanna mar...oh wait. Isn´t she the fancy kimono girl?" _I was very happy that Rumia and the kimono girl were busy staring each other down and didn´t hear my thoughts at all.

"If that isn´t Kaguya Houraisan, our always lovable moon princess.", spoke Rumia all of sudden with venom I barely knew of her. "Wait a sec, you know her?", I asked. Rumia nodded. "Yup. Somewhat. She tried to steal my sword once and make it her own spellcard! She wanted it to be one of her stupid 'impossible requests'...!", growled Rumia with anger. Ooooh, old grudge here!

"Ah yes, the sword of the dark beast... Impossible Request 'Death Angel's Tyrfing'...!", chuckled Kaguya, apparently the name she had chosen for her spellcard... if she would have archieved the sword. "Tyrfing? You mean like the mythological sword said to kill a man each time it is drawn?", I asked. Kaguya glanced at me. "You seem familiar...", she muttered. Rumia, however, began to laugh.

"Not exactly, but yes, it is the same Tyrfing! However, not the sword itself has killed, it was ME! Long time ago, I was feared for being the 'dark angel', a youkai slaying others without any reason or regret. I have killed so many, yet no one could ever stand up to me. But one. Her name was as cruel as what she was. Jigoku. Ryoko Jigoku, master of lasers, controller of darkness, queen of all youkai of the night. She defeated me, brought me back to reason... the same day, Shikieiki Yamaxanadu herself appeared to offer me what I was destined to be. The angel of death, master of darkness and death."

Somehow, I really didn´t like the way she was laughing... she was laughing in a really weird, wicked and plain wrong way. Had she finally snapped? When we first met, she was really nice to me and all... but in the last hours, she had begun to go crazy. What was wrong with her?

"Oh my, the false moon is affecting her very much." I glanced at Kaguya. "You mean the moon makes her go crazy?", I hissed. Kaguya glanced at me. "I´m more surprised that it doesn´t effect you at all. And then there is this... feeling that we met before! Have we met before?", asked the lunar princess.

I hissed. "No. Fear not.", I lied. "Really? What a shame! But now that we know each other, how about we sit down and talk a bit? You certainly look like you know some interesting stories.", giggled the lunatic princess. I growled at that.

"Listen, princess what-so-ever! I am here to return the true moon and not to tell ya some damn stories!", I exclaimed. But despite my rudeness, the princess still did have that creepy smile. "You really remind me of someone I know, boy. She is just as rude as you, but despite being mortal enemies, I really like her. We two, other than me and her, could friends, you know?"

I huffed. "Sorry, you´re not my type." "_She´s talking about Fujiwara no Mokou, huh?"_ I was surprised that neither Kaguya nor Rumia heard my loud thoughts, they were back to staring at each other. "How about we fight for the future of Gensokyo, bitch?", snickered Rumia. _"Oh damn, Rumia´s overdoing it a little..."_

Kaguya laughed and hid her mouth back behind her sleeve. "But of course, Rumia-chan! I can see how much you long for a fight! However..." I didn´t like the following, pregnant pause. Kaguya turned around and faced a door not too far from her, leading back into the mansion we came from. However, it wasn´t the same door we had entered through.

"...two versus one would be truly unfair. So may I call my servant to help me?", asked the princess, and I knew that she was right, so I just sighed and growled, then nodded. Rumia was grinning in a feral way, her sharp teeth shown. She really was going mad because of the moon, huh? Hopefully she would soon return to being normal.. the sweet youkai I know and fell in love with... well, I don´t love her as much as Nanatsu, but I am somewhat attracted to Rumia.

Well, the door Kaguya was looking at opened, and a woman stepped into the garden, her hair a long and deep silver, bound into a single, thick braid. She wore something that resembled a blue and red nurse outfit with several star constellations on it. In her right hand, she carried a bow. "Yagokoro... Eirin Yagokoro. The crazy lunatic pharmacist.", huffed Rumia with anger.

_"Another sadist? no... A crazy madman! A mad scientist!"_ Eirin raised an eyebrow. "How interesting. He can speak without actually using his voice? Maybe if I dissect him, I can manage to find out how... Princess, would you allow me to?" Kaguya had an evil smile on her otherwise cute face and still managed to look cute, however, I didn´t like the fact that she just nodded...

"We won´t stand a chance against them even if we go full power." I flinched and glanced over to Rumia. Apparently, she had managed to recover and was back to sanity... for now. "The crap are ya talking about? It´s a weak girl and a madman. We faced bigger evils before, namely our gap hag and the lazy miko." Rumia snarled.

"Yes, it might be true that those two had more power than these in front of us... however, neither the gap hag nor the miko could reincarnate should they be taken apart." I frowned. "What are you trying to tell me?"

"Kaguya Houraisan and Eirin Yagokoro are two of three known people who have taken in the Hourai Elixir, a potion that gives you eternity... With other words, you become immortal. I myself had to slice Houraisan apart a hundred times before she even showed signs of exhaustion. Everytime she was killed, her body all of sudden just regenerated. She managed to hurt me almost mortaly before I eventually forced her to give up... and at that time, it was just me vs. her. But now, we have the problem that Yagokoro is at her side, and that madman shoots arrows that never miss."

I glanced over to the lunatic dou, then scowled. "I guess this is none of your usual jokes, eh?" Rumia shook her head. "All we can do is trying to hold them back until Yukari arrives... Yukari, after all, once infiltrated the moon and had a war against it." I frowned. "Yakumo rose against the moon folk? Why would she do that?" "For reasons still unknown.", sighed Rumia.

"Did I just hear right? Yakumo the destroyer, is here in Gensokyo?", asked Eirin all of sudden. Glancing over at her, I quickly came to a decision. Maybe we could gain a little advantage by intimidating them... "Not only in Gensokyo, but right in this mansion. Yakumo herself, the creator of Gensokyo, has come personally to kick your sorry asses for taking the youkais most precious thing... the moon." "Hehe, Eirin stole the precious thing!"

I flinched and looked to my left after I heard a loud explosion and the voice, and saw Marisa and Alice standing in a broken door, Marisa still holding her mini-hakkero. _"Flashlights off! I hear a witch!" _"Hm? Two more of them? The blonde girl with the hairband seems average in strength and is apparently a youkai, but the witch is clearly a human, yet stronger as the one behind her...", muttered Eirin.

"Dont´cha dare to call Alice weak! It may be true that she isn´t strong, but she is clearly smarter than most people!", hissed Marisa, causing Alice to blush a little. Eirin frowned. _"Yay! It is Kleptosame and Murdertroid!" _Instant dark faces. My happiness dropped. "My thoughts are still audible, aren´t they?", I muttered. Rumia chuckled.

That second, Eirins eyes widened and she charged sidewards, avoiding a whole lot of knives. "My apologies, milady, I should have aimed better." "Don´t worry, Sakuya. If you would have killed her, where would´ve been the fun?" Looking upwards, I saw two new combatants. Sakuya Izayoi and Remilia 'Remi' Scarlet.

"Look, Milady, we were not the first to arrive here.", spoke the maid, which I just noticed being there. _"Oh, it´s the sadist."_ Once again, I froze in horror, and glancing at the maid, I read on her face that she had very well heard my thoughts. _"Yukari, I´m so going to get back at you later!"_ Pushing those thoughts aside, I looked at Remilia and her maid.

"Oi, Remi!", I exclaimed happily and waved. The little brat grinned at me. Sakuya landed next to me, Remilia on the other side. I glanced at Sakuya, slightly wondering if she was back to being normal from her earlier state of depression. Apparently.

Meanwhile, Alice and Marisa positioned themselves in front of me. "Thank you for your advice, Chôzen Gekido. I shall reconsider it.", muttered Alice as she went past me. I grinned at her, but she just ignored it and continued to stare at Eirin and Kaguya. _"Well, that is at least a first step, accepting it." _Alice did not turn around at that.

"It smells great in here! I´m hungry now..." I sweatdropped. _"What an "epic" entrance you made there, Yuyuko..." _She glared at me all of sudden... I wonder why she...** I HATE YOU YUKARI, YOU AND YOUR DAMN BORDERS! **

"Chôzen, I hope this statement wasn´t as sarcastic as it sounded...!", huffed the ghost princess, crossing her arms beneath her voluptous chest and pouted, turning her head away from me in a fashion only a girl would do. I sighed and facepalmed. "Mistress Yuyuko, I honestly believe he didn´t mean it in a sarcastic way.", reassured Youmu quickly, but her expression as she glanced at me told me "Great, now you´ve done it." _"Yacchatta~__!" (1)_

I chuckled uneasily at that dark gaze. I seriously had my way with my thoughts, eh? "Yep, you do.", sighed Rumia next to me. I flinched. Not again... "I see... so it is all of you versus us, hm?", muttered Eirin, glaring around. "I fear not." At that voice, Eirins eyes shot open and her irises retreated to become small slits.

Before Eirin could turn around, the one who had spoken, in addition to Reimu Hakurei, Kaguya Horuaisan, Rumia Shisô and myself had vanished.** "Princess!"**, shouted Eirin in shock. In a small eternity that was nothing more than just a short moment of two minutes, Eirin stared in shock at the point her princess had stood just a matter of seconds ago.

In that time, the scarlet devil and her maid, the ghost princess and her gardener, as well as the cleptomanic witch and her "fiancé" approached her. And as they watched her in silence, Eirin suddenly began to laugh maniacally.

"So, Yakumo the destroyer... is really here..." Suddenly, she twirled around, lifted her bow and shot an arrow at Remilia. But before it hit, it was suddenly caught in midair by a certain maid, which stood in front of her mistress. The arrow broke in two as Sakuya clenched her fist. "You shall not hurt my lady.", hissed Sakuya as she threw the remains of the arrow away.

Eirin hissed and jumped backwards, shooting real arrows, not bullets, at the teams. Sakuya snarled and rushed to her left, intending on doing a large half-circle to reach Eirin. This was a good choice, as many bushes and decorations were in the way of the arrows. Remilia charged upwards in a straight line, out of the corner of her eyes still watching Eirin so she could aim.

Yuyuko smiled in a stupid way as the arrows just went through her. "It tickles..." she giggled. Youmu and Marisa shared a glance, before Youmu rushed straight at Eirin, making short work of the arrows with her swords, while Marisa and Alice ran in behind Youmu to avoid all arrows. "You shall not reach me!", shouted Eirin as she began to fire bullets as well.

Sakuya was forced to jump back behind a bush as a bullet flew past her, and Remilia had to fly in a leap, effectively causing her to lose aim. Yuyuko smiled stupidly as all the bullets and arrows somehow missed her. Youmu and the two magic users were forced to retreat as well, however, Youmu was smiling evily.

"Eirin Yagokoro! I believe I already reached you!", shouted Youmu. Eirin frowned, at first thinking this was a bluff, but it was then that a person everbody other than Youmu had completely forgotten tackled Eirin full force. Eirin and the "person" crashed into a wall, before the "person" returned to Youmu. "...Myon?", muttered Marisa uneasily as she saw the loyal ghost half of the Half-ghost gardeneer.

* * *

><p>Meanwile, Kaguya sighed out loudly as she looked at us. We were in the middle of nowhere, Yukaris gap world. Luckily, all of us could fly... otherwise I don´t know which laws of gravitation or something like that would be active in here.<p>

Kaguya then glanced from me to Rumia, over Reimu and then finally to Yukari. "Yakumo. Are you here to kill me? You may be very well the only person who can still do that, with your control over everything...", muttered Kaguya. Yukari just sighed.

"I am not to kill you, Kaguya Houraisan. And I am not the only one who can kill you. A certain acquaintance I made a few hundred years ago, a powerful evil spirit who has surpassed the shackles of a mere ghost, has the ability to manipulate reincarnation. She is even that powerful that she is about the power I had a few hundred years ago, back when I started the war against the moon. By the way, the war I have started all those years ago wasn´t to kill you as well... it was to teach youkai and lunarians a lesson. They lived over their existence, thought of themself as the greatest. I had to teach them a lesson.", sighed Yukari.

Kaguya frowned. "Yes... I can see very well the reason behind this. So you are just trying to regain the moon?" "Indeed. You should know what happens to people when they are too long under the effect of a fake moon... they go insane." Kaguya nodded in understanding. "Yes... that is very well true. However, I have a reason for the moon to be replaced at least for tonight..." "Because you have been exiled, right? You fear your people might hunt you down." "Smart as ever, Yakumo."

Rumia, Reimu and I watched those two conversating. While it wasn´t a friendly conversation, there wasn´t real hostility as well. In front of us were old aquaintances, not enemies, nor friends. "However, I cannot allow you that. And I´ll teach you a lesson at the same second... Reimu!" The miko immeadiatly jumped to the sukimas side, gohei and ofuda already in her hands.

I sighed loudly, pinching the bridge of my nose. "Rumia.", I hissed. The angel of death, apparently in another fit of madness, just grinned evil and charged forwards. "No danmaku this time! Let´s make this a real fight!", shouted the angel of death in her bloodlust, pulling her sword.

Kaguya gasped as she saw the angel of death coming, but it was already to late. The sword sliced through her troath and the head shot into the height. And it should be the first time I should see the power of an immortals ressurection.

Kaguyas body exploded into light, then sparkles. And those sparkles shot into different directions, before they were pulled together into a light, from which Kaguya emerged, her head back on her shoulders.

"Well, if you really want so...", sighed the immortal princess and turned to Rumia. All of sudden, five objects emerged from Kaguyas kimono and circled above her head. Eventually, one of them, a branch with several colorful orbs on it, levitated into her hand. She waved it into one direction, namely Rumias, and all of sudden I felt how the wind picked up... except there was no wind in Yukaris world.

* * *

><p><em>~ Music: xi-on - History of the moon ~<em>

Eirin, angry and confused, kept on shooting arrows at Yuyuko, who hovered only a few meters in front of her. Normally, the pharmacist wouldn´t have missed one single time... but for some unknown reason, all arrows and bullets she threw at Yuyuko just... evaded Yuyuko. Reverse-Danmaku. In mother Russia, bullets dodge YOU. Whatever you wanna call it.

Eventually, Eirin had enough and just chose to slap Yuyuko. But the moment she should have reached Yuyukos face with her hand, she stumbled and fell past the ghost princess, who kept on grinning stupidly. She had been the only one not to fight, yet she didn´t even defend herself. As Eirin stood up, glaring at Yuyuko, she was suddenly hit from the right by Myon and from the left by Youmu, who together threw Eirin in the air.

The pharmacist turned around and shot several arrows at the half ghost halves, but the two of them (uh, she) searched for cover behind a bush. Eirin didn´t notice the maid, which approached her from above, until several knives cut into Eirins back, making the lunatic pharmacist cry out in pain. Seconds later, she hit the ground.

The maid landed a short distance away from her and high-fived with the ghostly gardeneer, then with Myon. Eirin, however, recovered in a matter of seconds, and jumped back to her feet, her bow already aimed. As the arrow flung through the air, ready to strike Sakuya, a certain scarlet vampire appeared from nowhere and snatched the arrow out of the air, throwing it aside. Angry, Eirin pulled another arrow and aimed it, but that was the moment that Eirin noticed something was wrong.

She was a sharp mind, a very sharp mind to be exact... but she had made a mistake which she just noticed now. Which was why she began to look around frantically. "Where...?", she hissed, aiming into all possible directions. However, the maid and the gardeneer didn´t want her to find whatever she was looking for, and rushed at the pharmacist again.

The gardeneer slashed her wakizashi, which Eirin skillfully avoided, then swung her katana, but Eirin blocked it with her bow while she kicked against one of Youmus legs, resulting in the gardeneer falling over. Luckily, Myon captured her.

Sakuya chose this moment to take over, a knife in each hand. She slashed once, then made a 360° degree turn, holding the knives backwards to slash Eirin, but the pharmacist ducked beneath the first, then blocked the second and send a powerful blow into Sakuyas stomach. The maid doubled over and stumbled backwards, backing up so she could recover.

Remilia took over, slashing her claws wildly at the pharmacist. However, Eirin blocked all of the swipes, then blocked one of them with her raw fist. As Remilia was stronger than she looked, the blow send Eirin off balance, but that was what the pharmacist wanted. She fell sidewards, but used the momentum to make a 360° degree turn, during which she lifted her right leg. It impacted with Remilias side and sent her flying into a nearby bush.

Youmu reappeared and made a cross-slash, but Eirin lifted her bow to captured the two blades, then she headbutted the surprised Youmu, causing the gardeneer to fall backwards. Sakuya appeared all of sudden right behind the pharmacist, holding her in place. Eirins eyes widened as she saw the incredible ammount of knives flying there in midair, having been placed during a time-stop. But now that the time was running normal again...!

**"Soshite, toki ga ugoki desu..."**,(2) muttered Sakuya into Eirins left ear, just as the knives came to "live". They all flew towards the pharmacist. But it wasn´t the pharmacist they should hit. Eirin swung her head backwards, headbutting Sakuya in the process. In pain, the maid let go of the pharmacist, which then gracily made a backwards flip, using Sakuyas shoulders as resting point for her hands. And so, the knives hit their master.

Growling, Sakuya doubled over, several knives sticking in her front. But a single glance at the bloody mess which was Sakuya Izayoi told Eirin that the maid was not hit mortally and would survive if the bleeding would be stopped quickly. With the enemies out of the way, Eirin looked around for the two she had totally forgotten about... when the young vampire spoke up all of sudden.

"If I were you, I would not let her die. If you let Izayoi Sakuya, my head-maid, die... our gatekeeper will come after you." Eirin glanced at Remilia. "And what should said gate-guard do to me? I am immortal!" Remilia sneered, confidence written all over her face.

"There is a reason as for why I have chosen Hong Meiling to guard the gate to my residence. Sakuya and all others may think that Meiling is a lazy youkai, unable to guard the gate effectively... However, Hong Meiling was the strongest person I have ever met. She slacks off on purpose, I even requested her to let a few persons in so I wouldn´t get bored all the time. She may not be very good at Danmaku, that is true... however... Does one need to be good at Danmaku if he has enough physical strength to kill if he wants so, just by nudging you? Hong Meiling is no usual Youkai... Hong Meiling is one of the legendary youkai, feared in all Gensokyo! Hong Meiling, guard of my home, the scarlet devil mansion, is even mightier than myself, maybe even stronger than my younger sister!_** Hong Meiling is a dragon!**_"

That proud revealation brought, for the first time this night, true shock and partially terror to the faces of several people, including Eirin and Sakuya. A dragon was considered to be one of the highest class of youkai inside Gensokyo, coming close to the yamas power and Yakumos. A god would tremble in fear if he should ever face a dragon which was at full power...

Eirin Yagokoro tried to keep an amused and straight face, but the slowly creeping fear in her caused her nontheless to growl under her breath. "Then I may consider to keep this human alive. However, the rest of you is of no worth for me!", exclaimed the pharmacist angrily. But Remilia Scarlet just laughed.

"Your fate is already sealed, Yagokoro Eirin..." Just in that second that she finished, an arrow hit Remilias shoulder, causing the young vampire to search for cover. Eirin Yagokoro growled loudly as she scanned the area for any of the others.

Remilia Scarlet was wounded and hid behind a pillar until she would´ve regenerated, Sakuya Izayoi was lying on the floor, panting madly as the puddle of red around her increased. Youmu Konpaku was lying on the ground as well, panting angrily as she recovered. But where were... Suddenly, two hands laid over Eirins eyes.

"Guess who~?", asked a sweet voice. Eirin growled and twirled around, ready to punch the ghost princess straight into the face, but miscalculated the distance between her and Yuyuko for some odd reason and fell forwards, missing the ghost princess. As Eirin recovered from the blow, she looked angrily at Yuyuko.

"Something is wrong with you... I cannot hit you at all!", hissed Eirin. Yuyuko blinked and looked in a surprised way, the dumb one. "Really? I wonder why that may be...", muttered the ghost princess and used her fan to tap her lips as she looked confused at Eirin. Eirin hissed loudly as her anger increased. "Where are the puppeteer and her witch friend?", shouted Eirin. "Sparkle Sparkle, princess~!", shouted Marisas loud voice.

Eirin glared over her shoulder, and found Marisa standing on the other side of the garden, holding a hexagonal box in her hands. Alice stood next to her, chanting some spells under her breath. Suddenly, the box lit up, glowing in energy as it was gathered. Eirin growled loudly, waiting for something to happen... as a thick spark cut through the garden.

However, the pharmacist had managed to dodge just in time, but the ghost princess had not. Relieved, Eirin watched how the spark neared Yuyuko at the speed of light. "Oh~! It´s a beautiful butterfly~!", hummed the ghost princess and bowed down. Indeed, there was a flower with a butterfly atop it to her feet. Eirin facepalmed as she saw how the spark missed the ghost princess about only an inch.

"Whatever it is that is protecting her, it´s better than any immortality!", hissed the pharmacist. A snarling Remilia Scarlet, a confused Yuyuko Saigyouji, a sighing Marisa Kirisame, an angry Youmu Konpaku and a scowling Alice Kiri... Margatroid stood in the middle of the garden, glaring up at the lunar pharmacist which had landed on top of a small garden lodge, now bathed in moonlight. "I´m sorry to tell you that the fun is over...!", muttered Eirin as she aimed her bow at them...

* * *

><p><em>~ Music Change: Mystical Chain - Kaguya and Mokou theme ~<em>

Meanwhile, I dodged a laser which could have killed me at least twice with its power, then aimed my own laser at the lunatic princess. It hit her, covering her whole left side in energy, but as my laser died down, Kaguya just flew in the air as if she would´ve not been sliced apart at all, which looked rather gross as the princess was just a half floating there, energy sparkles to her left. The sparkles however flew back to her body, glew in light, then turned back to Kaguyas left side.

"How annoying!", I exclaimed. No matter what we had thrown in her way, Kaguya had just recovered, and she didn´t look tired at all... Yukari flew somewhere to my left, summoning weapons over weapons, which sliced Kaguya apart, blew her up, covered her in holes... yet the princess just absorbed it and returned to her old grace.

"Is that all you have? You´re four against me, yet I don´t feel anything exciting! My usual enemy is much more of an annoyance, opposed to you folks!", laughed the princess totally princess-unalike. _"Dammit, why can´t she just be a good princess, waiting in the castle of world 8?"_ "You played Super Mario Bros?"

I flinched as I saw how close the princess was to me all of sudden, totally excited. _"She...? She plays videogames?"_ "Oh yes, I love videogames! It´s one of the small pleasure left to me! Ever since they were invented, I´ve played so many games! It makes you forget about being immortal and you totally lose the track of time in enjoyment!"

The others had stopped aiming at Kaguya as she stood right in front of me, a smile all over her face. "Oh! Oh, Have you played Metroid? I mean, the prime series is great, but I like the retro ones!" I smiled nervously. "Yeah. The retro ones are great, but I was damn impressed at Ridleys appearance in Super Metroid!" "EH? Super Metroid was the best of them!" The princess was really excited, wasn´t she? And how come I actually remember videogames I have played? I did play some?

"Oh, but I like Pokémon as well! Named my rival Mokou, though the rival is a guy..." _**"EH? FUJIWARA NO MOKOU? WHERE?"**_ I searched frantically, scared of the lonewolf that had beaten me into a bloody, burning pulp. Seeing the immortal nowhere, I looked slowly back at the princess, sweat rolling down my forehead. Kaguya had an evil smile on her lips.

"So it was you... You were the one who interfered our battle that night...", muttered the princess. I gulped. "I´m sorry...?", I chuckled uneasily. "I really didn´t mean to...** AUGH!**" I doubled over as I received a powerful blow into the stomach. Just as I leaned forwards, I received a powerful slap as well, making me fall sidewards, blood gushing from my nose. I glared back at Kaguya. "You didn´t let me finish my apology, you prin..."

Stars. Powerful, pretty stars, flashing in front of my eyes. I thought Marisa was fighting Eirin? "Oh my~! She really...!", I heard Yukaris voice somewhere behind the stars. "As much as I may despise him sometimes,** THAT **was just beyond unfair. I even feel a little sympathy for him..." Hearing this coming from Reimu, something really bad must have happened just now.. something that would explain the stars...

"What do you think you´re doing, you lunatic bitch? He may already be married, but there is still a chance that I can have him should his wife die!" This was... Rumia? Guessing from how she spoke, she´s again in her "rampage moon mode", meaning she isn´t really herself. Never would Rumia say or think such a thing while being sane! But what did she mean? And why do I see only stars?

"What if that blow cost him his fertility?" Now I got it. An explanation for the stars, the numbness in my body, and my high-pitched squeal... the ex-princess of the moon just** kicked me in the CROWN JEWELS! **

Falling sidewards, I experienced the negative side of having no ground... endless abyss. Luckily, I felt someone catching me. "That was not very lady-like, you know?", asked a playful voice near me, which means that Yukari must have caught me. "He´s a pervert. Be happy I didn´t chop his head off.", replied Kaguya casually.

"I...didn´t even... do anything perverted!", I squealed, holding my crotch. The stars were slowly leaving and I could breath far easier by now, but the numbness in my whole body had been replaced by a stinging pain coming from my crotch area.

"You did some weird perverted thing and I lost my powers for an hour! And you did that by touching my forehead!" "I should´ve... negated your existence...", I moaned in pain. "There there Chôzen... I´m sure it´ll be okay in just a second, don´t cry.", chuckled Yukari above me. I sent her a weak glare, before rolling out of her arms and trying to fly on my own.

Somehow I managed to stand straight, yet a little uneasy. "You... gotta pay!" Oh snap, my voice is still far to high-pitched! "Rumia!", I call the angel of death, which quickly was aside me, still scowling, meaning that she couldn´t be herself at the moment.

**_"The border between sane and insane is thin, Chô. I fear Rumias border got even thinner when she was still the "dark angel" and killed many youkai and human alike... ever murder one does makes the border go thinner and thinner... Rumia had killed thousands. Thus, you shouldn´t blame her for anything she may say... I myself feel the urge to give into my insanity right now, due to the fake moon. And I fear I can do nothing for Rumia-chan as long as I may be infected by insanity as well in the process... It seems we have to restore the moon for her to go back to normal. Luckily, it seems her attraction towards you hasn´t subsided and she is still affected by your decisions and commands. But do not blame her for anything she may think or say... In insanity, one goes all the ways he never did go before..."_**

These thoughts weren´t my own, neither than of my conscience, they belonged to the sukima not all to far from me, which had apparently infiltrated my mind. Huffing, I turned back to Kaguya. "You gotta pay and die a hundred times...", I hissed. "Just a hundred times? Normally, I am killed a thousand times in five minutes... but let´s see what you can do!", exclaimed the lunatic princess as she prepared to attack with a laser.

**"RUMIA!" **The angel of death showed me a feral grin, then rushed to the right, while I rushed to the left. Kaguya seemed surprised at this, but just fired lasers to each side, one at me and one at Rumia. But Kaguya was suddenly hit by a kick into the back of her head, the owner of the foot being Reimu. "Cheap shots you give there, princess.", snickered Reimu as she pushed herself off the princess.

Kaguya fell forwards and twirled around, sending a laser Reimus way. But a gap opened and consumed the laser, before a second gap appeared to the right of the lunatic princess and released the laser. Getting hit by her own laser, Kaguya snarled as her right side was torn apart, molten by the laser. However, it quickly restored as the laser died down and the princess quickly scanned the area for her enemies.

Suddenly, a claw-like hand grabbed her from behind and held her head, slowly beginning to squish it. This seemed to be the key, the quick attacks which caused the princess to die didn´t hurt that much, but apparently, the attacks which caused her slowly to die were much more of a bother for the immortal. However, Rumia let go of the princess' head, throwing her aside. There, another person already waited.

A powerful blow of a bare fist connected with Kaguyas side, sending her flying and tumbling. She was catched however, but not in a friendly way. Instead, she found herself with a fist in the chest, only to be kicked into the back by a second person. Then, both persons began to rapidly strike her with kicks and punches from both sides, even a sword cut through the princess's skin at least forty times.

Eventually, as Kaguya was close to just start crying because of all the pain, close to just wishing to get the sweet feeling of numbness that death provided, another powerful kick into the back send her flying downwards, where she finally got time to recover. "Did you think that did it?", asked Rumia as she looked at me.

Yes, it had been me and Rumia to combo our blows against the princess. "I don´t think so.", I replied shortly, just before Kaguya turned towards us, tears in her eyes, but her face was otherwise distorted into blind rage. "How dare you do that to a princess! **You shall be executed!**" I gave Rumia a "told you" look.

* * *

><p><em>~ Music change: Xi-On - History of the Moon ~<em>

"What the hell is she, da ze?", shouted Marisa angrily as another brigade of stars just bounced harmlessly off Eirin. "From what I heard, an immortal!", hissed Youmu. Marisa just snarled as she lept into another attack with her broom. Youmu was meanwhile taking care of Sakuyas wounds, at least as much as she could do, meaning that all she managed was the bleeding to stop.

"How... embarrassing! To get hit by my own knives...", chuckled Sakuya dryly, then winced in pain as Youmu pulled on a makeshift bandage around Sakuyas left upper arm, pulling it extra tight so less blood would reach the bad wound on the underarm. "Don´t say such a thing! She tricked you!", hissed Youmu as she moved to treat the wound on Sakuyas right leg.

Just that second, Marisa landed near them on the ground, sliding to stop her from losing balance. "She´s a monster, believe me, da ze!", snarled the ordinary black witch. Then, Marisa spotted something neither of them had noticed. All the time, Eirin had been attacked by several of Alices dolls, but now Marisa saw that they hadn´t been there to attack Eirin, more to distract her from the real purpose they served. And indeed, now Alice grinned, putting her plans into reality.

Eirin gasped as Alice pulled on the strings she used to control her dolls with. Suddenly, Eirin found herself tangled into the nearly invisible strings, which easily cut into her flesh. But the one around her right arm came to the pharmacists advantage.

She ripped her arm upwards, ignoring the pain surging through her body: Alice, the strings attached to her fingers with small rings, gasped as she was pulled off the ground and towards the strong immortal. "Too bad!", shouted Eirin and yanked the puppeteer towards her once again. And as Alice reached her, Eirin just send a blow into Alices face, causing the puppeteer to fly across the garden and eventually into a wall. But Eirin wasn´t done with her, no!

With another yank, the puppeteer was once again pulled towards the immortal and received another powerful blow. "Look, I just got a new toy to play with!", laughed Eirin, ignoring all pain in her body from the cuts. The others watched in horror as Alice was used as a playball several times, before the strings eventually ripped apart and the puppeteer utlimately crashed into a wall, not coming out of it again.

"A-Alice?", gasped Marisa, before suddenly anger shot through her.** "Y-You monster!"**, shouted Marisa as she charged at the pharmacist with rage, but Eirin stayed calm. As Marisa reached her, the pharmacist just reached back, then backhanded the ordinary black human witch across the garden into the nearby garden lodge, resulting in it collapsing on top of Marisa.

Now, Remilia lept into action, launching herself in a diagonal angle out of the air at the pharmacist, just the same second that Youmu approached her. The pharmacist dodged Youmus slash, grabbed Remilia, which had just missed her, by the collar and then threw her into the gardeneer. The two of them bounched off the ground several times, before they fell into the nearby pond.

Eirin huffed, scanning the area for any other foes. Eventually, her eyes stopped on Sakuya, and a sadistic grin spread across her face. Slowly, she began to approach the maid, which glared at her, still panting madly. "Ohoho, Sakuya Izayoi, what a pleasure to meet you once again... Or... should I call you by your real name? Hm? What do you say,** Sakuya Brando?**"

Anger lit up in Sakuyas eyes, but she remained lying on the ground due to exhaustion. "I have reconsidered my previous statement. I shall end this once and for all.", smirked Eirin. Slowly, she lifted her bow, then aimed it at Sakuya. There was no way she would miss this time... **"Farewell, time manipulator."** Those cruel words came out of Eirins mouth in a sweet, yet sadistic tone. **"Greet the yama!"** And Eirins finger let go of the string.

* * *

><p>Sakuya blinked as Eirin was engulfed in a bright light, belonging to a technique Sakuya knew too well. Looking over to the left, she blinked at the sight. There, in the remains of the garden lodge, leaned against a part of the collapsed roof, lay Marisa, her mini-hakkero pointed at where Eirin just stood.<p>

Sakuya looked back at Eirin, which now lay on the ground, smoke from being burned engulfing her. Sakuya sighed loudly. In that second, she felt a hand on her shoulder. "Come on, I´ll help you up.", sighed Remilia, her dress completely wet from the trip into the pond, and pulled her maid up, then let the taller woman lean onto Youmu, equally drenched, who stood on the other side of Sakuya.

Looking over to where Marisa was, she saw that the witch had stood up. Slowly, Marisa approached them. "Everything alright, Sakuya?", asked Marisa. Sakuya nodded with a small smile. "What about Alice?", asked Sakuya. Marisa sighed and turned to the hole in the wall. "I don´t know... but I don´t feel her... her natural aura is overpowered by the one of death... I fear Alice is no lon..."** "I caught her!" **

Everyone flinched and looked over to the door aside the hole in the wall, which fell open and revealed Yuyuko with a snarling Alice on her back. Everyone sweatdropped. "Watch it, glutton, my ankle hurts like hell!", hissed the puppeteer as the ghost princess hovered over to the others. "Death definetly overpowered her.", snickered Sakuya. Marisa and Youmu, later one with her free hand, facepalmed.

Looking over to Eirin, the six of them saw that the pharmacist had sat up, sighing loudly. "I´m sorry, princess...", she sighed with a far sweeter and less dangerous voice. Then, she stood up and looked at the girls. "Alright, I lose, I lose!", exclaimed the pharmacist. "I may be a real threat in a battle, but I know when I have to give up!" The girls exchanged glances. "Now, if you don´t hold grudges, I look at your wounds and treat them for free. You even can dry your clothes."

That moment, Sakuya gasped and held her chest in pain. "I guess we don´t have much of a choice.", sighed Youmu. "Besides, you can always hide behind that pink-haired ghost. For some reason, everything that is in a way dangerous for her, misses her for whatever reason. She has just as much luck as Tewi!", sighed Eirin.

"Tewi? Isn´t that the rabbit youkai you tried to eat earlier, Yuyuko-sama?", asked Youmu all of sudden. Yuyuko frowned, then suddenly smiled. "Ah yes! It was that funny running dessert which threw some weird golden sparkles at me when I surprised her~!", hummed Yuyuko excited.

"They were so beautiful~! Ne, ne, Youmu! Do you think she might do that as performance in Hakugyokuru when I pay her? Like the prismriver sisters?", asked Yuyuko excited, but no one paid attention because

Eirin had suddenly a deep scowl on her face. "Ah! So that´s how you did it! When you surprised Inaba, she accidentaly used her ability to bring other people luck on you in a high dosis!", exclaimed the lunar pharmacist. Everyone besides Yuyuko, who smiled in her usual way, sweatdropped.

* * *

><p><em>~ Music: Mystical Chain - Kaguya and Mokous theme ~<em>

I rolled out of the way of another laser that the princess shot, watching how Yukari gaped herself behind Kaguya and gave her a good kick into the back. The princess turned around and shot a laser at Yukari, but the sukima just grazed it. Reimu however had not as much luck and had to retreat into a safe distance after her right arm got singed. Rumia flew aside me like a loyal puppet, apparently waiting for another chance to combo with me.

"Hey... Rumia..." She glanced at me. "I got an idea, but it is dangerous." "I´m listening." Surprisingly, this came from Yukari, who appeared to my left out of a gap, Reimu behind her. "Good. Follow me and you´ll see." Before anyone could ask I rushed forwards, Rumia aside me, moving with me in synchro as if we were the same person. Kaguya just raised an eyebrow, before she shot another laser at me, but I grazed it. Suddenly, I saw how Rumia grinned. I guess she understood...

Well, then it is time to finish this! Rumia slowed down and I gained speed, avoiding another laser. Kaguya snarled as she saw how close I was to her, too close to shot another laser and stay unharmed herself. So she just reached back, ready to sent a blow into my face. As I saw that, I just sped up. And the blow came. Only thing: I grazed it. I made a barrel roll and avoided the fist, sending Kaguya off balance.

Now behind her, I used the momentum of hitting the brakes for a kick which send Kaguya once again flying through this gravitation less world. Of course, that was the first step. With that, Yukari appeared behind me and I nodded, before I was swallowed by gap leading to a particular destination outside the gap world. Yukari then vanished in a gap herself, but remained in this world, never letting her eyes off Kaguya.

A gap opened up and swallowed Kaguya, another one spit her out with the exact same force she was thrown into the first. Kaguya snarled and regained balance, stopping her flight. That moment, a gap opened beneath her and Yukari shot out, the parasol raised into the air, closed by the way. The sharp tip penetrated Kaguyas flesh and went right through her stomach, making her cough up blood as her internal organs were impaled. But Yukari continued to ascend, shoving Kaguya in front of her. The lunatic princess hissed and tried to free herself from the parasol, when Yukari all of sudden moved it sidewards, ripping a part of Kaguyas stomach out. Yukari vanished inside a gap, just as the whole world seemed to be covered in light.

Seven colorful orbs circled around Reimu, then flew towards the luncatic princess, hitting her and ripping her apart, before she eventually ressurected. That moment, darkness surrounded Kaguya and she screamed out in pain as she felt a sword slashing her apart over and over again, then the darkness perished and Rumia vanished in one of Yukaris gaps and I shot out of another one, back in the gap world. Kaguya was about to recover, but I was ready to strike once again.

I rushed at her, grabbed her by the waist and held her in front of me, as I charged at a special point. It was time for the final blow. "Now, Rumia!", I exclaimed. Rumia nodded and pulled her sword, waiting for the right moment. I neared her, closed in, waiting for her to slash... She was fearing to hit me too, didn´t she?

"Rumia, just do it! Don´t care about me, I´ll be fine either way! Just fucking slash me and her!" Rumias face went serious as I came closer, Kaguya still held closely by me. "What? You´re going to sacrifize yourself just for this stupid moon? Are you crazy? You won´t regenerate like me!", shouted the princess.

Finally, I was only a few meters from Rumia away, so I closed my eyes and waited for it to end.** "Negated Mirror Sign..." **And finally, I felt the blade slash through Kaguya, who was in my arms, and then it hit my own stomach...

**"...'DRAGON SKIN'!"**

* * *

><p><em>~ Music end ~<em>

Silence. Kaguya was staring wide-eyed, not only because she was cut in half in the middle, but also because she felt the blade still at her spine, which ment I had not been cut. She looked down at my hands, which still held her upper body while her lower half drifted around. My hands were dragon claws. My whole body was covered in scales. I let go of Kaguya, then jumped backwards, observing the little scratch on my scaly stomach from Rumias blade.

The angel of death looked at me in amazement, but I easily noticed the little pearls on each side of her eyes. She had been about to cry. Surely the thought of cutting me apart must have hurt her. But here I was, my whole skin turned into impenetrable dragon scales. Yukari appeared next to me, amazed. "So that was why you wanted me to send you to the Scarlet Devil Mansions gate...", she huffed, a playful smirk on her lips. Reimu appeared next to Rumia, watching my dragonic appearance as well.

"Yeah. I asked Meiling, knowing very well what kind of Youkai she was, to turn into a dragon and give me one of her scales so that I could negate it without taking her ability for a while.", I smiled proudly. Next second, I was hit over the head by Rumias fist. Despite it being red and sore after the blow, the angel of death looked at me with anger, ignoring the pain.

"I could´ve killed you!", shouted Rumia in anger. it seems the original Rumia was back for the moment...** "M-my body...!" **Hearing that frightened shriek, the others glanced at Kaguya, who was still cut in half, and bleeding madly. "She... doesn´t regenerate? Did we break her?", asked Reimu. Without an answer, I began to fly over to Kaguya, slowly losing the scales and returning to humanic appearance.

"Return the real moon at instant and I return your immortality." "I... I can´t! Tomorrow, it´s gonna be back in the sky, I promise!", panted Kaguya, slowly starting to pale from all the blood loss. "You´re going to die in a few seconds." "I do it! I do it!", she squealed. I smirked. "Fine." With that, I touched her forehead and closed my eyes. The flame aside my head began to circle around my head, then I opened my mouth... and swallowed the flame. The same second, Kaguya began to glow green. And her body burst apart into sparkles, which then formed her body again.

Now being whole again, Kaguya sighed in relief. And I opened my mouth and the flame escaped my body. Looking back at the others, I saw Yukari smiling playfully, Rumia was giving me a thumbs-up and Reimu looked grossed out. "Why did you... swallow it?", she asked. I grinned.

"I recently remembered what the flame is...** It´s part of my soul. **To be exact, it is the part of my ability which can return that what it negated in a being, meaning that it erases the negation from before, reversing it... Also, it can erase that things which are attacks which I have negated. Meaning, if I negate a laser and swallow the flame, it can erase the laser so that I can negate something again." Reimu sweatdropped. "Now it makes sense. I always wondered what that flame is.", she muttered.

Then, I glanced at Yukari, then at Rumia, who was flinching again, apparently trying to fight her insanity. "Yukari, get us out of here to we can restore the moon... before there are confirmed corpses all over Gensokyo." Yukari smirked, then we were all swallowed by a gigantic gap.

* * *

><p>"Seriously?", asked Reisen. Rumia nodded. "Uh huh. Took me by surprise too.", she huffed and gulped down some of her green tea of excellent quality. Eirin began to snicker. "Now that I got a close look on him, I remember him as well. You did already, didn´t you, Udonge?", smiled Eirin. The lunar bunny nodded.<p>

"Yeah. Chôzen Gekido. It´s the one you once had here to treat his wounds. He was in a terrifying state, his body covered in slashes, burns and cuts. He said that he could´ve healed them on his own normally, but he was way to exhausted.", smiled Reisen. Eirin laughed.

"Yeah. He said he had a run in with an bad tempered, evil spirit. Said he could usually negate his wounds, but he was so exhausted he couldn´t even stand. That _**particular woman**_ found him in the forest.", smirked Eirin, sending a glance towards me, but I was too preoccupied to notice that, yet I had listened. "

It was a fight I had with a friend of mine. Got out of hand and I ended up being hurten almost mortally, beyond the point that my abilities can work, because of too much exhaustion.", I explained. "What the heck? You´re really good at this, Kaguya-hime!", I exclaimed as I repeatedly hammered the buttons of my gamecube-controller. Kaguya laughed.

"I had an eternity to practice, you know?", asked Kaguya as she pressed the A-button and Princess Peach hit the dice block, getting a 6. "She is close to the star again!", hissed Rumia, just as the minigame of the round was started. It was named "Ghost in the Hall", in which the characters are in a labyrinth-like mansion in almost complete dark and have to find the exit. Rumia found her way pretty quick, only once ended up in a dead end, and as she rounded the final corner... the game was over, Boo had reached the exit.

"Chô!", exclaimed Rumia angrily, hitting me on the shoulder. I began to laugh madly in synchro with my character Boo, observing how the next round started, with Rumia throwing the dices first, followed by Yukari, then me and finally Kaguya-hime. As this round ended as well, another mini-game came up, and we quickly started playing it, named "Bubble Brawl", in which the characters are in a large bubble of water and have to knock each other out of it.

I grinned, and Boo (Me) immeadiately rushed upwards and hit Peach (Kaguya-hime), but she remained inside the bubble. Dry-Bones (Rumia) approached us and we started fighting each other, totally forgetting Yoshi (Yukari), which suddenly approached us and knocked all of us out of the bubble at once.

In the real world, Reimu cheered for Yukari and congratulated her. I huffed, as did Rumia and Kaguya. "No fair! Yakumo, you used the moment of distraction!", pouted Kaguya. Yukari just laughed. "Why would I want to confront you? I can use this way to win as well! Just think of the 'Perfect Cherry Blossom' Incident as you call it! All the time, I have been in the background, doing nothing but a few things, and yet I was the one who won."** "Now you´re thinking with portals!"**, I shouted. And we all broke into loud laughter.

As we continued to drink tea and sake, feasted all night and played, our loud laughter never died down. Soon, Tewi and several of her rabbit friends sat in a corner and laughed about stories they told each other, Kaguya, Yuyuko, Remilia and I were conversing about old tales we knew with Youmu sitting aside Yuyuko, and Rumia sitting aside me and listening.

Eirin, Reisen, Sakuya and Marisa were playing Super Smash Bros Brawl with Alice watching Marisas moves and giving her hints. Of course, Eirin was Ganondorf, Reisen was playing as ROB, Sakuya took Shiek and Marisa was Samus. As Marisa saw Samus Final Cannon, also called Zero Laser, she was damn impressed, and I had the uncomfortable feeling that Marisas Master Spark would soon get an upgrade.

And finally, Yukari and Reimu sat just outside the door on the porch, staring up at the starry sky. It made me silently wonder how close they already were and if they actually were an item, or if they were just close friends.

Suddenly, Marisa began to swing the Wii-Remote while laughing, apparently thinking it would cause her character to do another special ability, but all that happened was that the remote flew out of Marisas hand (she hadn´t strapped it to her wrist) and hit Youmu over the head. As Youmu looked dumbfounded, the remote flew high into the air after bouncing off her head, then landed on Remilias head.

Our booming laughter, including Yukaris, Suikas, Remilias, Youmus and Reimus, could be heard through all the forest. I actually didn´t even wonder when exactly Suika had shown up, from one to the other second she was just aside Kaguya and offered the princess a drink, which Kaguya actually accepted.

There was even another girl which had been attracted by our laughter, a girl with grey-greenish hair, which wore an orange shirt and a green skirt, in addition to a black hat with a yellow ribbon. Together, we partied the rest of the night and laughed our asses off at the random things that continued to happen to everyone but Yuyuko, but they often included something missing Yuyuko by sheer luck, then hitting someone else.

In our drunken frenzy, we even had made a game out of it, Yuyuko stood in front of a wall and we threw random things at her which missed magically. The goal was just to have fun and too see how long Yuyukos luck held on, but no one managed to hit her, even the lucky Tewi didn´t.

I even was finally told why Kaguya had taken the moon; she feared that lunar emissaries would come to retrieve her at this full moon, but Yukari then told her about the Hakurei border preventing anyone she doesn´t want to enter from getting into Gensokyo.

* * *

><p>As the laughter boomed through the bamboo forest, two shapes stood on a hill not all too far from Eientei. Both had a rather serious expression as the true moons moonlight shone onto them, despite the beauty it had. "Kaguya is up to something. Beside that thing concerning the moon.", muttered one of them. "You think she has another group of people hired to kill you?", replied the other shape. The first one didn´t reply. "I´m gonna catch them by surprise before they reach the village." The second shape frowned. "No, let me do it! I´ll protect you!" The first shape frowned at the second, but then just walked deeper into the forest. The second shape followed the first closely, until the thick bamboo blocked off all the full moons moonlight and they were covered in darkness.<p>

* * *

><p>(1) Yacchatta means as much as "Now I've done it". A popular video named "Yacchatta with Touhou" was how I came to this lil pun. You should give it a try, the song is actually really awesome.<p>

(2) Dio Brando says this as he lets time flow again. Basically, it means "time flows again."

_And so, Chôzen not only encounters two persons he has met before (though only once), but he has actually gained new friends._

_But... there is still someone in the darkness of the night, scheming something as Chôzen and his friends enjoy a moment of peace and partying. Who is this mystery person? And who is the particular woman that had brought Chôzen to Eientei when he was beaten up long ago by Mima? And speaking of the evil spirit, what is she up to? Will she soon appear along with her accompanion? And most important, did Mima agree to whatever she should offer?_

_And yeah, so many things I'd like to say... First off... Yes, I actually consider Hong Meiling to be one of the strongest in Gensokyo, along with Yukari, Yuyuko, Shikieiki, Mima, Shinki, Yuuka and several else. ZUN never specified what Youkai-species exactly Hong Meiling is, but she is usually believed to be connected to dragons._

_Also, poor Alice, being a playball for Eirin. Once again, I want to make clear that I do not hate Alice. She may not be one of my favourite characters, but I also do not hate her. (but I hate her control in the fighting games though)_

_About the "Mystical Chain - Kaguya and Mokou theme"... I frigging love it! I mean, in the game, you fight with the two of them while they actually totally ignore you and fight against each other, and with the music, a remix of their themes, playing in the background... it is incredible, I especially like how "Flight of the Bamboo Cutter ~ Lunatic Princess" (Kaguya's theme) and "Reach for the moon, Immortal Smoke" (Mokous theme), fight against each other, fight for being superior, just like their owners... I have to go back and play Mystical Chain right now! _

_And... Brando. Sakuya Brando. Those who know Jojos bizarre adventure should know Dio Brando, the time-manipulating vampire. In a fighting game called M.U.G.E.N., there is actually a character to download that is called "Sakuya Brando", basically Sakuya with Dio Brandos abilities. In fact, Sakuya Izayoi could very well be a reference from ZUN to Jojos Bizarre Adventure... there are a few more, like Marisas 'Da ze'. One protagonist of Jojos Bizarre Adventure is Jotaro Joestar, who is known for saying "Yare Yare, Da ze"._

_Fandom has suggested that Sakuya Izayoi is actually Dio Brandos daughter.. this theory is actually supported by the canon fact that "Sakuya Izayoi" is apparently not Sakuya's real name, rather a name given to her by Remilia._

_There is a reason as for why I made Eirin reveal Sakuyas real name, Sakuya Brando. You'll see that in the near future, I believe._

_And another thing... I randomly came up with the idea of Tewi accidentally giving our whimiscal ghost princess luck. Don't know why or how... And.. yeah. Kaguya is believed to be a neet in fandom, thus the dialouge with Chôzen about videogames. As for Chôzen... poor guy, his boundary of thought and spoken is still broken down... At least he did remember that he can reverse his negation abilities by swallowing the flame, which is actually a split part of his soul. How his soul was split? ...that will be revealed once the PoFV arc is done, as for then, the prequel to this story will start, slowly revealing the events of the past..._

_But that is still a thing of the future! Until then, an extra chapter and an intermission arc stand in between here and PoFV! So... until the extra chapter, my dear readers! See ya there!_


	34. Chapter 34 7 30 AM History of the Flame

_Welcome to the extra chapter... my personal favourite chapter so far. Has been extremely fun writing this. Also, this is the possibly longest chapter I ever wrote... geez, I didn't even realize how long it was until I uploaded it!_

_Anyways, this chapter is full of cursing, perversion, fighting, fire and fights. Anything else is said at the end, I believe. see ya there!_

_Oh, and Kaiser Dude, about the past of Chôzen... like I mentioned before, there will be soon a story that takes on his past, explaining how he met the people he remembers in Negative Bullet, how everything came to be as it is... But I cannot start it too soon, it would ruin everything... cause, ya know, he might reveal things too early that are not mentioned yet in Negative Bullet. Like I mentioned before, the prequel to Negative Bullet, showing how Chôzen got tied into things and how he met those that he remembers, and that story will show how and why Chôzen has become indifferent. That was what I wanted to say, and I hope it is alright with you. Just bear a little longer with me, then you have the past..._

_Yeah, that being said... Let's start this chapter, shall we?_

_DISCLAIMER: I do not own Touhou, Team Shanghai Alice / ZUN does. Also, I do not own Persona. Chôzen Gekido, Ryoko Jigoku and Nanatsu no Taizai belong to me._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Extra Chapter: 7.30 AM ~ History of the immortal fire<strong>_

It was close to dawn when Rumia asked me to leave. Apparently, she was still uncomfortable about being close to Kaguya, though it seemed she had enjoyed herself on the 'party'. But she also seemed to be sleepy, which was no real surprise. After all, she was a youkai of the night which was often active during the day as well, but also, this had been the second party that night, the other being my and Nanatsu´s party.

So I agreed and bid Kaguya-hime and her followers goodbye, as well as the other ones, who still wanted to stay a little longer... though the old gap hag seemed a little tired. For that comment inside my head, I had gotten another glare from her, reminding me about the fact that my thoughts were still audible. And Yukari wasn´t going to change it! Dammit, Yukari! She told me she´d drop by when she feels like it, then she would return my thoughts and my voice to being two different things. Knowing that any argument was for nothing, I just left with the tired Rumia.

Thinking of tired, which leads to lazy, which leads to a certain soul... I wonder how she was and what she did at the moment? Was she still drunken? Still asleep? or maybe annoying someone already?

* * *

><p><em>"...I still wonder... How come I am not affected by that stupid time manipulation thing you told me about?" Mima frowned at her accompanion as the two of them neared the bamboo forest and Chôzens house. "You´re powerful. So powerful, that you had a natural resistance against the time manipulation. If Sakuya Izayoi would´ve actually used it on herself, you would´ve been affected and stopped, just like everyone else, however, since this manipulation affected everything within all Gensokyo, it was way weaker. So beings in certain places with high magical pressure, like the bamboo forest of lost, or certain strong beings, like you, would´ve not been affected at all.", explained Mima.<em>

_Her accompanion frowned. "You could´ve just said 'natural resistance against weakness'." Mima huffed. "Same as always, sleeping terror, same as always." "I TOLD YOU NOT TO CALL ME THAT!" "Why? It sure does fit you." "You filthy, perverted, cleptomanic, always lying ghost!" And Mima stopped dead in her tracks. "W-What did you just say?", she asked, her face covered in darkness._

_The other person smirked her usual sadistic smile. "What? I thought we were honest with each other and call each other something that fits?", teased Mimas acompanion. "I am... I am..." Now, Mimas acompanion noticed something was off. She liked to tease other people, but this time, something was truly off... "I AM A SOUL, DAMMIT! JUST! A! SOUL! NO! GHOST!" Silence. "...did I just hit a nerve there?" The following laser missed her just about an inch. And the fight was started._

**_"...Truly like in the old times, Mima... I missed those... Our fights, clashing our minds, beliefs, existences... the adrenaline... whenever I see you, Mima, my fingers twitch and my adrenalines rises to extreme levels...!"_**

* * *

><p><em>~ Music: SOUNDHOLIC - Fire Flower ~<em>

Rumia yawned loudly. I just had to smile, seeing Rumia yawning was damn cute! Luckily, she was back to normal, now the usual, cheery youkai of darkness and not "dark Rumia". Suddenly, Rumia was blushing. Why would she blush? "You... still think I am cute?" I sweatdropped. _"Damn you, Yukari."_

Rumia laughed at that and smiled her usual cheery smile. "Let´s just go home. I bet Nanatsu is already waiting for you!", chuckled Rumia. Then, she sighed. "Listen, I am sorry for all I have said during my 'insanity' moments. I´ve been not myself... I had those weird ideas and thoughts... Once, I was at a point where I was about to let Kaguya be and just screw the shit out of you...~"

I sweatdropped and looked uneasily. "Uh... thank you?", I asked more than I stated, causing Rumia to laugh. "But I am sure that is not what you... well maybe it is what you want, but I fear Nanatsu is the only one for me... Maybe that between us may have worked out well if Nanatsu hadn´t returned to my life, but... she has. She had always been there. Nothing can change that. But I understand that this what you have said during the short time you lost it was neither intentionally, nor does it fit with that which you truly want."

Rumia smiled. "Couldn´t have put it better.", she smiled. We shared a laugh, somehow awkward in this situation, but yeah. Turning back to the path we were flowing over, the lights of the human village would soon come to our eyes... if that being didn´t block our way all of sudden.

We slowed down and landed on the ground as we saw her (at least I guess it was a her, she/he was too covered in the darkness to see what or who the being was) standing in the middle of the road, her glowing red eyes fixed on us in anger.** "You..."**, she growled. I flinched and glanced at Rumia.

"Okay, what did you do this time, Chôzen? Another wife of yours? An affair? Old friend?" I sweatdropped. "You´re sure you´re back to normal yet, Rumia?", I asked uneasily. The angel shot me a glare.** "You are the ones that are suppossed to kill Mokou?"** "_M-Mokou?Oh-oh..."_ "You know that girl?", asked Rumia, nodding to the woman.

"No... But I fear I know why she is after us..." Rumia growled at that. "You screwed her friend or what?" "Rumia! Dammit! I annoyed her friend by negating her powers when I ran into her and her friend beat me into a bloody, burned pulp!" Rumia frowned. "No da..." "NO DATE!"** "You sided with Houraisan."** Hearing that, Rumia and I turned to the being.

And as our soon-to-be enemy stepped closer, the moonlight finally fell onto her. And revealed a being half woman, half beast. She had silver hair with some green streaks, pale skin and wore a white and green dress. A green tail slipped out of her dress behind her, and on her head, she had two curved horns, one of them adorned by a red ribbon. **_"CAAAVED!"_ **Rumia flinched at that, as did I, unsure why I just thought that, and why so loud.

_~ Music change: IOSYS - Silver and white star ~_

"I shall stop you!" Before I knew, the half-beast leaned forwards, her horns into our direction, then she charged at us. A quick glance that I exchanged with Rumia told me that she was terrified as well, then we jumped away into different directions, both holding our rears in fear. "What the hell? I didn´t want to annoy Fujiwara no Mokou at all!", I shouted. "You sided with Houraisan. You can tell me whatever you want, I shall not believe your lies! You just want to terminate Mokou!" "THAT`S NOT EVEN POSSIBLE! SHE`S A DAMN IMMORTAL!", I shouted, but the being just charged at me.

I took into the air and glared down. "That doesn´t matter!", screamed the half-beast as she suddenly shot a powerful blue laser from her horns. I shrieked and fell sidewards, avoiding the non-danmaku laser. Since when did the Gensokyo Battles turn physical? Just yesterday I was fighting with Danmaku and since this morning, I was doing all battles physically, killing beings just for them to resurrect! Apropos, Rumia landed a lucky kick into the half-beasts back, sending it stumbling into a bush.

"Sheesh. What´s up with you annoying all people you meet?", asked Rumia from where she stood over there on the other side of the path. I glanced down from my spot in the air, then huffed and shrugged. "Most of them later like me and spend time with me.", I stated. Rumia smirked. "Ah, that´s true. Me, for one. Or Youmu. Or Alice... somewhat. Kaguya. Eirin..." I laughed. "That´s true."

Suddenly, Rumias face distorted into somewhat of a shock. "Uhm... Chôzen...", she muttered. I frowned. "Yeah?", I asked, smiling. Seeing her shock turn into fear, the smile slowly vanished. "There´s a girl with gigantic phoenix-wings behind me, isn´t there?" Rumia didn´t move. I didn´t move. I stopped breathing. But there was this deep, angry breathing behind me, actually hitting my neck...

"Chôzen Gekido..." I flinched at that voice. It was HER voice. Oh damn. "...I get my revenge." The powerful blow sent me flying, and despite the pain and the speed at which I flew, I felt the flames which mared the skin of my back. My shirt surely had a hole right now...

Suddenly I heard Rumia scream, just before I impacted into her and we rolled over the ground, eventually landing aside each other, groaning in pain. Forcing an eye open, I saw her. Fujiwara no Mokou, the one I had tried to avoid... Oh shit!

"I told you I would get my revenge. And finally I can get it." I don´t like that Tsundere-grin. Mokou landed on the ground and the wings of fire vanished. Suddenly, the half-beast climbed out of the bushes behind Mokou and stepped aside her. "Mokou...", the half-beast muttered softly. Mokou glanced at the half-beast. "Keine. I told you not to confront them. I appreciate it, but I don´t need your protection. I´m immortal.", huffed Mokou. So the half-beasts name was Keine, huh?

"How do you feel, keine? Now that the moon is back, you transformed." Oh, so now I get it! Keine is a half-beast which is only beast under the full moon, meaning other nights and days she has a human appearance (but still stronger and all). I once knew how those beasts were named uhm... the species name was... "Were-Hakutaku."

I flinched and glanced at Mokou as she turned to me, telling me how Keines... "_oh. thoughts. Dammit, Yukari. But seriously, that Mokou actually has a few friends..." _Oh damn! Mokou was back to being angry, her fist burning in flames. I had thought shit again. Aside me, Rumia facepalmed. "You just can´t stop ya thoughts for once, can you?", groaned Rumia. The flames picked up again, flaring around Mokou.

"Keine. We might as well end this here and now. Together." Keine nodded. And... oh.. my... that feeling was back...! MUST...NOT...**TEASE...MOKOU...!** "Together? How cute! I would really like to watch but, you see, I rather go home to my wife instead of watching you two make out. Not that it wouldn´t be a really cute sight and and somewhat turning on and all, but..."

Rumia hit me over the head.** "WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!"**, she shouted. Mokous fire was burning so strong, that my face was going red from the heat, but Mokou stood on the other side of the path. Keine was blushing madly aside the immortal, either that or the flames had already burnt her face.

**"YOU LOST YOUR MIND, DIDN`T YOU?"**, screamed Rumia and I chuckled uneasily. "I guess the real moon is affecting you...! You know what? I´m gonna go ahead, back to Kaguya-hime, and ask her to put the fake moon back in the sky, just so you.** STOP. BEING. A MINDLESS. IDIOT!**" I somewhat stepped away from the angel of death, sweatdropping uneasily.

"Woah! Calm down, Rumia, I was just...!" "Like hell you were! You have lost your damn mind!" "But! R-Rumia-chan, I...!" The flame rushing past me and Rumia stopped our quarrel and we turned back to Mokou and Keine.

"Shut the hell up so I can just kill you!", exploded Mokou. I sighed. "Alright, Rumia. We can clear this later, let´s just knock them out. Might take a while, Mokou is tougher than Kaguya-hime, I guess.", I growled. Rumia just sighed. "And we had problems dealing with her, and we were with Yukari and Reimu.", hissed the angel of death. I growled. "Know that too.", I snarled.

"Keine!" Mokou and her half-beast friend rushed towards us, while both Rumia and I jumped backwards into the air, avoiding a wave of flames that rolled over the ground. _"And of all days, I had to forget putting on my fire-proof underwear today... Though, I have to admit, I always had a thing for tomboys, especially those who want to rip my clothes off, even in public..." _

I don´t have to say that Rumia was groaning, Keine just looked dumbfounded and Mokou looked like she had been hit by a truck, saw an elephant with three heads and her pride had just been hurt. With other words, shocked, bewildered, confused and angered. And I just smirked in that perverted expression that came close to 'moe'.

I had just teased her again. I don´t know why, but I always had this urge to tease tomboys and tsunderes, especially since I really had a thing for those. Nanatsu was a mixture of both, and so was Mokou, though I wasn´t really attracted to Mokou. I cannot deny her beauty, her charm and all, but I just wasn´t attracted. Keine, however, seemed to be, as my 'clothes' comment seemed to drive her mad in anger. Apropos beauty... Mokous flame sure looked amazing the the semi-light of the dawn... like a beautiful peace of art, the flames left back traces in the darkness for just a second, leaving back beautiful lights for just a second...

_~ Music change: Reach for the moon, Immortal Smoke (Magnum Opus Remix) ~_

Well, I was somewhat prepared as Mokou covered herself completely in flames and charged at me. I rolled sidewards and she rushed past me into the forest, vanishing from the free area of the road, burning down several bamboo which were in the way. Luckily it didn´t start a forest fire! But I knew very well that Mokou would reappear in just a few...

"CHÔ! Watch out!" I frowned and was about to look over my shoulder, it happened. "WHAT THE HELL!" And of course, my mind couldn´t keep quiet as well and just had to comment... **_"CAVED TIMES TWO!"_ **I flew into the air, then fell down and crashed onto the ground a few meters from Rumia. The angel of death looked flabbergasted at me.

"So much for being a virgin up the ass, eh?", asked Rumia uneasily. Rumia laughed as I glared at her in anger. "S-Sorry. I shouldn´t joke about such an horrible thing... I.. I mean you... You...j-just got...!" I facefaulted as I saw how much she tried to hold her laughter back. "Rumia...", I growled. "S-Sorry. I´m still... I guess... the... the moon!" Ah. Now she was trying to make the moon guilty for her sadism. She too. Gensokyo, land of sadists.

I stumbled to my feet, angrily holding my ass. Just that moment, Mokou rushed out of the forest, tried to grab me in midair and push me to the ground, but I sidestepped and she hit Rumia instead. The two fell to the ground and rolled away, fighting for dominance. I watched them roll away, sneering, tears still in my eyes from the attack against my precious rear. _"Serves her right..."_, I growled in my mind.

As I turned around to face Keine, the were-hakutaku stood right in front of me. I sweatdropped. "Uhm... would you let me explain?", I asked uneasily. Keine sighed loudly, then put her hands onto my shoulders. _"Keine, what...?"_ Wait a sec, why is her head moving back and forth? Indeed, Keines head swayed forwards and backwards slightly, as if she was... wait, was she...! Too late!** CLONG! _"OWNED!"_**

I swayed backwards as Keine let go off me and fell backwards until my back hit the ground. On my forehead, the unpleasant imprint of Keines forehead. A headbutt like none else. Damn you, Keine! The were-hakutaku grinned evily. "So much for the assassins...", she sneered.

"You... cheated!", I growled, staggering back to my feet, to which Keine growled. "You´re tough, I´ll have to give you that. Most people get knocked out just from the first attack, yet you managed to withstand even my headbutt! Impressive! But a the third time is always the cha..." That moment, Keine got interrupted when Mokou flung into her.

_~ Music fades out ~_

"Damn it! That Fujiwara is damn strong!", snarled Rumia as she got out of the bushes near me, her clothes ripped and torn in several places. As she saw me, and namely the imprint on my forehead, she growled.

"She got a lucky hit, huh?", asked Rumia. "You arrived just in time.", I hissed back. Rumia nodded. "I guess playtime is over... I´m sorry I have laughed at you." I smiled. "Apology accpeted, Rumia.", I grinned. The angel of death nodded in appreciation, then we turned to Keine and Mokou, who had untangled by now.

"They´re though...", muttered Mokou. Keine nodded towards me. "He took two of my strongest attacks and still stands." Mokou sighed, then put a palm onto her forehead, groaning in annoyance. "Yeah. I already guessed that he isn´t as much of whimp like he lets to believe. Keine, take the other one. I´ll handle him myself."

Keine frowned. Guessing from my run-in with Mokou and Kaguya, and what little Kaguya has told me about her eternal rival Mokou, the fiery tomboy never wants to fight anybody else like Kaguya with such ferociousness.

_"Did I just make myself an eternal rival?"_ Rumia glanced at me. "It doesn´t look like she likes you.", replied the blonde angel of death. "Whatever happens... don´t let Keine get you too far away from me and Mokou... I may need your help." Rumia nodded, then reached over her shoulder and the black blade came to exist.

Now that I saw it, I silently, actually only in my subsconciousness and not the thoughts everyone could hear, wondered how many victims blood had stained the blade... I couldn´t really think of Rumia as a being that would slash others for fun, watch in joy how the life fades from their eyes.

If someone had told me this before tonight, I had put them into the 'insane' category. But tonight, I had seen that Rumia was much more insane than she let believe. Tonight, she had longed to kill, the moon giving her insane side barely enough power to come through a few times... As I watched Rumia, then turned to Keine and Mokou, a song suddenly popped into my mind...

* * *

><p><strong>Dreamless dorm, ticking clock<strong>

**I walk away from the soundless room**

**Windless night, moonlight melts**

**My ghostly shadow to the lukewarm gloom**

**Nightly dance of bleeding swords**

**Reminds me that I still live**

Leaning backwards, I avoided Mokous fist and kicked away her right foot, causing her to fall to the right, but she catched herself with her right hand and pushed herself off the ground with it. After a flip in midair, she landed on her feet, throwing fire at me. I leaned to the right, avoiding the fire, then made a sidewards roll to avoid another flame and reached back, ready to strike her. However, she caught my fist, then turned around and pulled me over her shoulder.

I hit the ground, pain shot through my body, but I ignored it and rolled aside, avoiding Mokous stomp. During my roll, I spawned two lasers, one grazed Mokous left shoulder, but the other one ripped a good chunk out of Mokous right shoulder. Scratch that! It ripped Mokous shoulder apart. Her right arm fell to the ground, without shoulder not connected to her body anymore.

Mokou stared down at it with a frown, then glared at me. Next moment, her body and her severed arm burst apart into flames, similiar to how Kaguya burst into sparkles when resurrecting, then the flames became ash, which gathered as one big cloud of ash, which then suddenly ignited into a giant flame. And out of the flame came the completely regenerated Fujiwara no Mokou, like a phoenix would rise from its ash.

The immortal looked at her hand, moving her fingers. Then, she looked at me. "You´re the first one to kill me since Kaguya, Chô.", huffed Mokou, then rolled her shoulders and her head, emitting sick cracking noises. Then, the immortal phoenix-powered human glared at me. I, however, frowned. Had she just called me Chô? Chô? My nickname? Why would she use that?

But I had no time to think as Mokou rushed once again at me, her right arm surrounded by the orange glowing light of fire. She aimed the punch right at my face, but I just lifted my hand and catched her burning fist, but the raw power behind the punch caused me to slide backwards a few centimeters.

The fire died down. My arm glowed orange for just a second. Mokou growled loudly as I continued to hold her fist firmly. She aimed a kick at my side and hit. I stumbled forwards, letting go of her fist. However, the second kick, aimed at my back, was avoided by a backflip, and Mokou lost her balance as she missed me.

I pulled her foot away and Mokou fell backwards, right into my waiting kick. The immortal hissed as she was kicked into the air. There, she extended her suddenly appearing phoenix wings, and rolled backwards, before she aimed at me.

I frowned, then got what she was trying to do. I jumped backwards, trying to stay out of Mokous vision as good as possible, but the immortal suddenly shot forwards, ready to tackle me, her body covered in flames. I hissed and stopped. Then, I reached back. "Negated Mirror Sign..."

* * *

><p>Keine rushed forwards, trying to hit Rumia with one of her horns, but the angel of death jumped over her and kicked her into the back, causing Keine to fall fowards and fall onto all fours. However, the Were-hakutaku quickly got back to her feet and turned around, glaring at the angel of death. Rumia hovered over the ground, smiling at Keine.<p>

"Why are you attacking us?", asked Rumia, avoiding another of Keines punches. "You´re aiding Kaguya!" Rumia ducked under another blow, then punched Keine in the gut. "What´s so bad about Kaguya?", asked Rumia. "She is aiming for Mokous end!", coughed Keine. Rumia frowned. "Excuse me?", asked Rumia, totally forgetting she was in the middle of a fight. So she gasped out loud as she felt Keines head impact with her stomach.

Keine threw Rumia into the air, then sent a laser after the angel of death, who was hit, but managed to reduce the damage a little by using her wings as a shield. "Fine, have it your way! I was going to go easy on you and let you leave, but it seems you don´t like things the easy way!", shouted Rumia in anger, then lept back at the Were-Hakutaku, dancing around the headbutt and sent an ellbow into Keines side.

* * *

><p>Eirin watched Kaguya over the brim of her tea cup. The immortal princess looked rather worried, something was bugging her. And Eirin didn´t even need to ask. The something that bugged Kaguya was a certain rival. "Kaguya-hime... Is she on your mind again?", asked Eirin eventually, despite knowing the answer. Kaguya sighed. "Whatever have I done wrong, Eirin? You´re a wise person... please tell me, why does Fujiwara no Mokou hate me so much?" Eirin continued to look at her tea, no emotion coming to her face. "I´m sorry, but I honestly don´t know."<p>

Kaguya sighed. "Whatever I have done to her... it makes me feel bad, you know? Instead of fighting, Mokou and I should get along, we both are immortal... we both are forced to see the ones we love the most die eventually. We both are bound to the pain of existing forever... And yet, while we should share this sadness that is given to us, we just fight for nothing. And she is enjoying it... even I am enjoying the constant fights.", sighed the lunatic princess.

Eirin sipped a little from her tea. "Perhaps you should find another way to combat. If you find a way that doesn´t included killing each other, you two may become friends.", suggested Eirin. Kaguya didn´t respond. Not at first. She suddenly stood up, and walked over to the door.

"Princess, may I ask where you are heading?", asked Eirin. "Bamboo Forest.", was the only reply. And Eirin couldn´t help but smile. She stood up, collected the remaining cups from the party before, and went to clean them. The only remaining persons in the room were a knocked-out Tewi and a sleeping Reisen. Everybody else had left a while ago.

* * *

><p><strong>I will burn my dread<strong>

**I once ran away from the god of fear**

**And he chained me to despair**

**Burn my dread**

**I'll break the chain**

**And run till I see the sunlight again**

**I'll lift my face and run to the sunlight**

Mokou was getting serious! After I used "negated mirror sign" to ignite my arm in the fire I had negated from her before, I had punched her in the face as she had charged at me. She had bounced off my fist, then hit the ground several yards away from me. As she collected herself from the ground, her face just returning to what it had been before my punch, the fire around her got larger and hotter.

She was enraged. And an enraged, fire-manipulating tomboy was the last you want to experience after being so tired from two parties, one near-death experience, one knockout and fighting another immortal. And to add to the list: Keine caved and headbutted me. Yippie yeah-yay. Shit jost got real.

With a quick movement, Mokou stood in front of me and punched me in the stomach. I doubled over, only to receive a full roundhouse kick into my side. My body was forced off the ground and before gravity finally fully kicked in, I bounced of it several times.

"Ow ow ow ow...", I whined as I lay on the ground. "Hm? What´s wrong, Chôzen? Your power is so weak!", said Mokou, standing in front of me in a very arrogant way. I stumbled to my knees. "You...!", I hissed. I reached back, ready to strike Mokou full force. "You want to know who´s faster?", huffed Mokou and reached back as well. And we began to strike each other with rapid punches, partially blocking each others punch with our own.

"What a joke!", exclaimed Mokou and reached back for a powerful punch. Immeadiatly lifted my arms and crossed them in front of my body. The punch hit my arms, which blocked it, but the raw power caused me to sled backwards a little. I pulled my arms down, and gasped.** "ZA FLAME!"**, exclaimed Mokou and a gigantic fire exploded around her. I hissed, waiting for what was to come.

Mokou reached backwards, yet again ready to strike me. She pushed her fist forwards and I was ready to endure the pain. However, that second, a spear made of scarlet energy hit Mokou in the face from the left. She looked rather dumb at me, before she was blown into the next tree.

"Excellent throw, as usual, milady." I looked up into the sky and found Remilia and Sakuya flying there. "Oh thank god, Remi!", I exclaimed with a loud sigh. Remilia and Sakuya landed next to me. "What´s wrong? You´re going soft on us, Chô?", snickered Remi. I huffed. "I just got almost killed by a were-hakutaku and that phoenix-powered girl is immortal. But I´m dandy, why thank you, Remi.", I growled. Remilia snickered, as did Sakuya.

"Really, Mister Gekido, you´re the strangest person I´ve ever met.", smiled Sakuya. "No matter what danger you´re in, and even if you´re in total panic, you´re still have somewhat time to joke around. You´re something really special, Mister Gekido." I grinned. "Uh, thank you, Sakuya?", I smiled. Suddenly, two arms slid around my neck.

"Ah yes, Chô has always been something special~", hummed a playful voice, and I didn´t need to turn around to know it was Yukari who was hugging me out of one of her gaps. Reimu appeared to my left, nodding towards me. I nodded back. "Oi! You weren´t going to fight without us, were you?", I heard a certain gardeneers voice. All of sudden, Youmu and Yuyuko dropped out of the air and struck a pose. _"Alright, Yuyuko, this was an epic entrance, I have to give you that."_ Yuyuko smiled proudly.

" 'Sup? Party without me and Alice, da ze?" Alice and Marisa landed near us, Marisa giving me a thumbs up. Alice huffed. _"Still a tsundere, Alice."_ Alice blushed faintly. "Great to know you´re here guys. We really need that backup.", smiled Rumia as she walked up to us, her clothes torn in several places. It seems Keine had given one hell of a fight.

"Did ya win, Rumia?", I asked. Rumia shook her head. "Nah. Got her knocked back, but she didn´t give up. She´s regrouping with that Mokou girl." I sighed loudly. "Alright, are ya up for a fight?", I asked everybody. "Hell yeah!", they shouted. **"Here´s the starting signal!"** "Oh thank you, Mokou.", I smiled. Then I paled.

"Isn´t a starting signal an explosion?", asked Rumia.** "HEADS DOWN!"**, I shouted, before I jumped into the air. Below me, a huge explosion lit up. Mokou had thrown a fireball of huge size. As I glanced down, I couldn´t help but sweatdrop. Besides me, only Rumia had managed to avoid the explosion. Everyone else was knocked out cold.

Remilia lay face-down on the ground, Sakuya lay on her back near Remilia, Yuyuko and Youmu lay on top of each other, Alice and Marisa were blown into a bush nearby, and Reimu and Yukari hung in one of Yukaris gaps, Yukaris upper body outside, Reimus upper body inside the gap. Rumia flew aside me, sweatdropping as well. "So much for the backup...", she muttered. With a loud sigh, we turned to Mokou and Keine.

* * *

><p><strong>Voiceless town, tapping feet<strong>

**I clench my fists in pockets tight**

**Far in mist a tower awaits**

**Like a merciless tomb, devouring moonlight**

"This is between you and me, Chô!", shouted Mokou. And this time, I definetly heard it. Mokou was calling me by my nickname! But how did she know? Why was she calling me by my nickname if she hated me so much? I growled.

"Alright, Fujiwara no Mokou! I have no idea why you have that damn grudge against me, because shortly before I ran into you and Kaguya while you fought I woke up without memories, but I never flee from a fight! Especially if it is as good as this one! Bring it on!" Was it just me or did a smile spread on Mokous lips just for a split second?

"Good boy!", taunted Mokou, then rushed at me. I growled, sidestepped her attack, sending a laser after her as I twirled around. Mokou just fired one of her own, which collided with mine and obliterated both of them. However, it lit up a small ball of light. And that was my chance!

I rushed forwards, right into the light, wanting to use the light which surely must have blinded Mokou. However, as I dived into the light, I saw a shadow. It was growing bigger. And came straight at me. CLONG!

Rumia and Keine stopped their fight for a second and sweatdropped as they saw how both Mokou and Chôzen fell out of the light.

* * *

><p><strong>Clockwork maze end unknown<strong>

**In frozen time a staircase stands**

**Shadows crawl on bloodstained floor**

**I rush straight ahead with a sword in hands**

**Cold touch of my trembling gun**

**I close my eyes to hear you breathe**

The same moment I hit the ground, I rolled quickly to the side, ignoring the pain which was flowing through my whole body. I had crashed into Mokou, who had apparently had the same idea as me. Great minds think alike, eh?

Mokou was standing as well, but she wasn´t panting at all. She was definetly better in shape than Kaguya. The other immortal had been exhausted by now, but Mokou, fighting us exactly as long as Kaguya, hadn´t even broken a sweat. I growled at her. "Bring it, Mokou!", I shouted, raising my hand to point at her. As I did so, I swore I heard a match being lit.

_"Weird. It couldn´t be the fire around my arm, which waved at me tauntin... HOLY CRAP! MY ARM´S ON FIRE!"_ I began doing another idiot dance, shaking my arm, trying to put the fire out. _"Out! Out! Auguamenti!" (1)_ Mokou looked at me with a frown, yet a sweatdrop. I waved my arm around, but it just didn´t go out! I even began rolling on the ground, but the fire, which didn´t even hur... oh! I must have somehow summoned this fire myself! Maybe I accidently negated Mokous fire and forgot? Hm... Doesn´t matter!

I charged forwards, ready to strike Mokou with a powerful punch, but she leaned backwards and I missed. She tried to kick my leg away, but I stood firmly, and just got a kick against it. That threw Mokou of balance, so I quickly grabbed her leg and clutched it to my side with my right, while I struck her into the face with my left. But Mokou used that, twisted her leg out of my grip, and then got me with a roundhouse kick from the other one. I fell backwards, my anger rising.

And that was when they spread from my back. Phoenix wings. Just like Mokous, only bigger. Mokous mouth fell open, and I was pretty amazed myself. Looking over my shoulder, I looked in awe at the phoenix wings... and noticed that my hair had grown long, very long, reaching down to my ankles, and it had turned white. But it didn´t matter, did it? I looked like a taller, male Mokou now, but it didn´t matter... Because I had the same awesome fire-bending powers! Alright, actually offensive abilities other than throwing attacks of my enemy back!

Turning back to Mokou, I couldn´t help but grin. I pulled my arms and legs in, hovered over the ground... then I extended them to the sides, just like Rumia used to do during one of her spellcards. Fire came from my bare skin, my whole arms covered in several flames, yet my clothes and hair didn´t burn. Mokou hissed and jumped back, but I just extended my arm and a fireball struck her. And she was shocked. "H-his fire actually burns me!", she gasped, avoiding the second fireball. And I just grinned.

"Oh, Mokou~ Let´s fight fire with fire, shall we?", I exclaimed, extending my phoenix wings made of fire. Two pillars of fire rose in front of me, but Mokou quickly raised her arms and crossed them in front of her face, and a shield of fire rose in front of her. The smaller fireballs spawned by the firepillars just got absorbed into Mokous shield. And as she broke it, it extended into a beam of fire, which I deflected, using my newfound ability to manipulate fire and bend it to my will.

What I hadn´t expected was that Mokou hid behind her fireball, charging at me. I got a fist to my face and fell backwards, my cheek numb. "Ow...", I growled. I was about to summon the fire around me again, as it had extinguished during the hit, but to my shock, it refused. So it was already used up or god knows what?

And my hair... it had turned back to normal as well! As I looked up, Mokou was already standing in front of me. She lifted one leg, then jumped at me. Her punches and kicks were so unexpected and strong that I didn´t even see them. As they ended, I lay on the ground on my back, EVERY bone hurting.

_**"Shun Goku Satsu!"(2) **_ yelled the voice in my mind... So my conscience speaks up again, it is back... It likes to do that when** IAMABOUTTOBEKILLED!**

Mokou huffed. "What, done for, Chô?", she asked with a rather annoyed tone. I growled, trying to stand up, but my arms failed to lift me. My sight was blurry and my body exhausted, yet my mind was still fighting for dominance, to block out the pain. I fell onto my back again. Suddenly, another person impacted next to me, and upon looking up, I found Rumia lying on her stomach, panting madly, sweat running down her forehead. So she too...

**Burn my dread**

**Burn my dread**

**I will burn my dread**

**This time I'll grapple down that god of fear**

**And throw him into hell's fire**

Damn it... Was it really over? Mokou won? Was she going to kill me now? And the poor Rumia... she had nothing to do with this, but was pulled in it through me... Was she going to die too? And what about the others? Yukari? Reimu? Sakuya and Remilia? Marisa or Alice? Youmu? Well, I´m not counting Yuyuko, because she is already dead... But where they all going to be killed now, just because of me? Those who go to the netherworld forced to endure Yuyuko forever? Spending the rest of their endless existences as ghosts sitting on a porch watching cherry blossoms while sipping tea with a ghost princess?

BADUM. I´m a lousy friend, ain´t I?** BADUM. **"What are we going to do now, Mokou? Just let them die?", asked Keine.** BADUM. **That noise... was that my heartbeat?** BADUM. **I had heard it once... back when I was slowly dying, the walls of water swallowing me... back at the lake, where Ryoko had rescued me...** BADUM. **My eyes snapped open.** BADUM. **I glared over to Mokou and Keine, standing above me...** BADUM. **Oh no, this wasn´t over yet!** BADUM! **"Reaper sign... 'Scythe... of the... last second...'!"I growled.

Ignoring the pain, I lifted my head with a sudden motion, the strength returning to me. My glare itensified, then I began to lift myself up. I ended falling onto one knee, but then leaned my right arm, now the familiar scythe, onto the ground, supporting my weight. I was trembling badly, my legs threatening to give in again, but I would not fall! I would end this!** BADUM! **Looking back over my shoulder, I found Rumia still on the ground.

However, suddenly her fist tightened and a black line extended from her, having her shape. She hammered the fist into the ground, then pushed herself up. With her free hand, she picked up her sword, Tyrfing, which lay next to her, then she hammered it into the ground as well, leaning onto her sword in a similiar fashion to me, but in a steady rythm (I guess her heartbeat), black lines in her shape extended from her body, then vanished. These lines were her pulsating aura. So she hadn´t given up as well!

"Thank you... for giving me my strength back, Chôzen!", she hissed, but a wicked smile on her lips. I chuckled, then turned back to Mokou and Keine, who looked at us with frowns. "I have to repeat myself, they are very though!", huffed Keine. Mokou, however, to my surprise, grinned. "Yeah... just as I remember him." Then, she covered herself in flames.** "But this shall stop, Chôzen Gekido!" **

And for the second time that night, something impacted with Mokous face. But this time, it was so powerful that it broke Mokous neck with a loud snap. Mokou was ripped off her feet and flew away. The thing that had hit her, was a petite, pale fist. I followed Mokou with my eyes, but all of sudden, something else hit her and she bounced back onto the earth. But she hit it with so much power that she bounced off it and into the air, still of balance. Her neck had healed, but the impact seemed to have hurten her really much.

Keine had not as much luck. She was covered in a single laser that reminded me of a master spark, but it was at least ten times in power... scratch that! Hundred times stronger! I looked back upwards to Mokou, but the immortal was held in a chocking position by somebody... somebody stronger than Mokou, because the immortal was struggling to get free. But she couldn´t.

"Oh ho~! Look what we have here! A bad bad girl you are! Do you know how many innocent bamboo died because of your stupid fire~? You really have to cool down!" A sick noise indicated that something in Mokou broke... I guess her skull, because the same petite and pale hand that had hit her before hold her now by the head. Mokou was screaming in pain... Whoever the owner of this hand was, his physical strength was incredible, not being able to grasped by words.

But then, the hand let go, and Mokou fell a bit, then stopped, holding her head as it regenerated. "Now!", shouted another, rather familiar voice. "Got it!** Dual Sign 'Double Spark'!**"

The lightshow in front of my eyes was spectacular, and Mokous screams made it even more awesome and breathtaking. Two sparks, the power hundred times of a Master Spark, collided with each other, and Mokou was right where the two sparks collided, the point where the most power came from. And damn, the power was so strong, several bamboo around us just bend under the wind that was picked up, and my face went sore from the heat the two colliding lasers emitted.

Whoever the owner of those was, was the possible physically strongest Youkai I had ever met. Suddenly, the lasers died down, and revealed Mokou, who fell to the ground. But she landed on a knee, panting madly while her body, the whole skin burned off, regenerated. She exploded into flames, became ash, which ignited again, leaving Mokou back, fully regenerated, on one knee. But Mokou panted while she glared up at me. I hadn´t moved an inch. I stood in one straight line with her.

**Burn my dread**

**I'll shrug the pain**

**And run till I see the sunlight again**

**"NOW, CHÔ!"**, shouted the familiar voice. Before I knew what I had done or what to do at all, I had stumbled to my feet and had lifted my scythe and rushed towards Mokou. Then, the scythe rammed through her stomach.

**Oh I will run burning all regret and dread**

**And I will face the sun with pride of the living**

And Mokou groaned... but then chuckled. "You... are still the same weakling I know... but yet... you´re the most powerful enemy, ally and friend I ever had..." Then, Mokou passed out. I frowned, surprised at what she ment. Slowly, I pulled the scythe out of her body. Immeadiatly, she began to regenerate, but her conciousness was still gone. I turned around, facing Rumia, and the two who had just helped us. As I saw the right one, I sweatdropped.

_"Ugh...Mima... She´s sober? And who is that next to her...?"_ I turned to the other newcomer. As I saw and recognized her from the faint encounter I had with her, my eyes bulged out and my knees got weak. My breath went flat and my mind blank. _"...W-W-Wait a s-s-second! I-Is that the sadist? SOMEONE SAVE ME! Nanatsu~!"_

The three frowned at me, seeing how I went all panic. Besides, they also could hear my thoughts. "Sadist? What did you do to him, Kazami?", asked Rumia the third person, a greenhaired woman with dangerous, yet mesmerizing red eyes. "Hm? Oh! If that isn´t little Shisô~? Where´ve ya been all those centuries~?", asked the third woman. Mima scratched her head as she continued to watch how I ran in a circle, searching for a place to hide. "Kazami" looked back at me.

"So that is he, Mima? Your old friend? Fufufu..." _"I don´t like the sinister laugh! She´s going to stab me with the umbrella again! AAAAAH!"_ Mima, "Kazami" and Rumia sweatdropped. "You overdid it, Yuuka.", huffed Mima at the third woman. Yuuka Kazami, the flower youkai of seasons, the possibly physically strongest youkai in existence, smiled.

"I didn´t do a thing to him~! I was just being nice after he walked me home~!", snickered Yuuka. Mima groaned. "Mima, how the hell can you team up with her?", I shouted at the two greenhaired woman. "Because Yuuka and I are old rivals and somewhat friendly enemies. Had some fights in the past, last one an hour ago.", grinned Mima, putting a hand around Yuukas neck. The slightly smaller woman of seasons just continued to smile her somewhat creepy smile.

I swear I heard Mima mutter something about an offer under her breath... but I could've misheard it in my panic. "Also, we´re Team Phantasmagoria, we´re awesome together! Yuuka´s the muscular close-range fighter and I´m the sexy wide-range magic user!", laughed Mima. Suddenly, an umbrella hit her over the head several times.

Both Rumia and I stood there, our eyes small as we watched Yuuka bashing Mima, a sadistic smile as the soul covered her head in pain. "Don´t flatter yourself so much!", scolded Yuuka, that sadistic smile still on her lips. "I´m sorry, I´m sorry! You're the sexy one! **Please, don't hurt me!"**, whined Mima, all of sudden chibi. Rumia and I sweatdropped. Yuuka just continued to smile.

* * *

><p>"Chô...~!" We turned to the direction Rumia and I had come from upon hearing that shout. Too my surprise, Kaguya-hime herself landed on the path. She looked at all the beaten up bodies of the other teams, then she looked at the unconciousness Keine. Then, she turned to us. "It seems I am already too late... You already ran into Mokou..." Kaguyas gaze shifted to the unconciousness phoenix girl.<p>

I sighed, my beaten body coming back to my mind. I fell onto my right knee. "Yeah... Thanks to Mima and... uh..." "Yuuka. Yuuka Kazami, handsome." I paled again. "..Y-Y-Yuuka K-K-kazami here, who came to our rescue in the last second...", I said uneasily. Kaguya sighed out loud.

"I´m sorry, this is my fault." And I chuckled. "No, princess, it was not. It was mine, I got Fujiwara no Mokou angry during our last meeting, so she chose to get revenge on me.", I sighed. "Got that right..." I flinched. Mokou had flinched, she was back to conciousness. Yuuka rose an eyebrow. "Oh~! She´s already back to conciousness! And here I thought my Double Spark was enough..."

Mima snickered at that. "We should have used our combination, the triple spark... Or I should´ve just Twilight Spark'd her!", grinned Mima, back from being Chibi. Yuuka actually smiled a genuine, yet still somewhat creepy sadistic smile. "Yeah... would´ve been fun.", grinned Yuuka. She walked over to where Mokou laid.

**"Don´t kill her!"**, exclaimed Kaguya, apparently much to Mokous surprise, as the girl flinched. Yuuka just smiled. "I was going to help her up, I wasn´t going to kill her...", she smiled sadistically. She extended a hand towards Mokou, and the phoenix girl accepted it. _"She isn´t going to kill Mokou?"_, I thought. And to my annoyment, that second voice in my head decided to speak up as well. **_"...Bricks were shat!"_ **I rolled my eyes at the voice.

I then focused on Kaguya and Mokou, who stared at each other. "Kaguya." "Mokou." Mokou´s gaze remained serious, while Kaguya smiled. "Mokou... these aren´t assassins. They´re just friends of mine... I never would´ve sent them to kill you!", sighed Kaguya. "Not?", asked Mokou, an eyebrow lifted. "No... that pleasure should stay mine." And yet again, just for a second, a grin flashed over Mokous lips. Then, she turned away.

"Alright. I´m sorry for what I did to you, Chôzen Gekido. Please tell that to the others as well." I sighed and Rumia patted me on the back. "Hey, Mokou!", I exclaimed. The fire-manipulating immortal stopped and glanced at me. Then, despite the pain, I ran up to her. As I stood next to her, she frowned at me, and I smiled at the girl, a little more than a head smaller than me.

"...We know each other longer than just a few months, right? We met tenthousands of years ago, didn´t we?" To my surprise, Mokou broke into laughter. "So you do remember me at least a little... Yeah, we met long ago, to be exact, about 21000 years ago, just after I drank the Hourai Elixir! A fourth of the scars on your body are my work... the rest was made by your wife." I frowned.

"Ah. You were also that 'particular woman' that brought me to Eientei after I was damaged worse four and a half centuries ago, didn´t you? Eirin mentioned something like that." Mokou nodded. "Yeah. Found ya lying in the forest, totally beaten up." I nodded.

"Uhm... do ya know some song called 'Burn my dread'?", I asked, curious about the song that had popped into my mind. Mokou frowned. "You remember it? Well, I once got that radio thing from the half-youkai near the village. It plays songs and other music when you switch it on and turn a wheel... I still have that thing at my camp. Well, 'Burn my Dread' was the first song we managed to get out of it. After we noticed that it played everyday at the same time, we chose to spare during it.", explained Mokou somewhat casually, yet a big smile was on her face as she looked into the forest.

I grinned and nodded. It was silent for a short moment. Then I lifted my fist. "We´ve gotta hang out some time. Whadda ya say?", I asked. Mokou looked down at my fist, then up to my face. Then, she hit her fist against mine. "Sure thin'.", grinned the immortal. She nodded then, before she walked towards the darkness of the bamboo forest. "Was a pleasure to fight ya again, Chô.", exclaimed Mokou over her shoulder. Then, she vanished inside the darkness.

"So that was why she was so eager to fight you... you´re an old friend of her." I flinched when I heard Keines voice from behind me all of sudden. I nodded. "I´m leaving as well. I am the local history teacher in the village... when I´m not in my beast form of course... And... what I also want to say is... I´m terribly sorry for what I did to you.. Can your forgive me?" I glanced at her, then grinned.

"No thing. I already forgave you.", I grinned. Keine sighed. "Thank you.", she smiled. "I would like if you drop by some time... Of course your friends are welcome as well. I could tell you some more about the relationship between Kaguya and Mokou, for example."

I grinned. "Sure. Expect me to show up in the next time." Keine smiled. "Good. But there is still one thing...", she trailed off. I frowned, but didn´t turn to her, instead, I watched how Kaguya talked with the beaten up, but finally concious teams. And all of sudden, I felt a stinging pain in my ass. **_"CAVED TIMES THREE!"_**

"Now were alright, don´t ya think, Chôzen Gekido, Insei no Youkai, the youkai that negates history, fate, future and present?" I whined lowly, but nodded. "O'Course...", I squealed. Keine laughed, then patted me onto the shoulder and left. I smiled until she was out of sight, then I screamed loudly in pain.

"Chôzen Gekido, please come with me. Eirin will surely patch you up again.", smiled Kaguya, waving me over. I sighed, tears still in my eyes, then flew over to her. **_"I don't think Eirin can restore your virginity..."_, **commented that voice in my head. I just sighed.

* * *

><p>I landed in front of my door, Rumia standing next to me. She smiled softly. Time was flowing normal again, Sakuya and Yukari had broken the time manipulation. "What a night...", I sighed. Rumia grinned. "Don´t say that too loud or your wife may think the wrong thing." I laughed at that, as did Rumia.<p>

"Well then, Rumia... it sure was fun teaming up with you." Rumia smiled and nodded. "Yeah. I hadn´t so much fun in quite a few centuries.", she giggled. "There had been moments where I thought we wouldn´t make it, though." Rumia sighed. "Yeah... especially that moment Mokou and Keine sent us to the ground." "Knockout in the first round." Rumia laughed again. "So True~!", she laughed.

Then, it went silent between us. We just looked at each other. "Well then... that´s it, right? I´m going to sleep the whole day and the night until tomorrow morning, so don´t expect me to show up!", she sighed, somewhat joking. I smiled. "Yeah... I´m gonna sleep a long time as well. Might as well start hibernating! But whatever you do, don´t mistake me for a certain sukima when I grow all lazy now!" Rumia giggled again.

"Don´t let her hear that!", she grinned. I nodded. "Yeah. But knowing her, she heard it. She´s everywhere." Rumia sighed. "That´s Yukari Yakumo for you!" We shared another laugh. "...Alright then, time to depart, eh?", sighed Rumia. I nodded. "Well.. I guess I see you...? Come visit me and Nanatsu as soon as you´re awake." Rumia smiled, but it was somewhat of a sad smile. And I knew why. Nanatsu. It was easy to notice... Rumia was still attracted to me. And not only a little. And to make it worse, I was still attracted to her as well.

But I couldn´t leave Nanatsu... I love her as well. I love her since many centuries... I still love her as if it was the first day. But... Rumia... I sighed. "Well then... see you, Rumia...", I sighed, then turned to the door. As I extended a hand towards the doorknob, it happened. I was tackled and pushed against the wall. As I looked down... Rumia. She was pushing me against the wall, her hands resting on my lower arms.

"R-Rumia?", I asked, unsure about what she was planning. "Shhh... be quiet. If I can´t have you... let me at least have this... only this time..." I stopped struggling. I didn´t move as she leaned closer. I didn´t think of Nanatsu as Rumias lips laid onto mine. And I responded as Rumia kissed me. It was a passionate kiss, tongues involved, and in that short moment that lasted an eternity, I didn´t feel any regret. But the moment ended eventually, the eternity became a few seconds again.

"I´m sorry...", I whispered. "I´m sorry that I do return your feelings, but cannot return them physically... I am Nanatsus... I vowed to be with her forever... I cannot ignore my love to her..." Rumia didn´t reply at first. She sighed, let go of me, took a few steps back. She sighed louder. "I know... But... Chôzen Gekido... Remember..." Rumia turned away, ready to leave. "...remember that I crave for you... See you around."

Without another word, she jumped off the ground, and flew into the rising morning sun. I sighed as well. It hurt me to deny her like that... well, deny wasn´t the real word. But... I just couldn´t bring myself to leave Nanatsu... I love Nanatsu... and I love Rumia. I love them equally... But... Nanatsu had been the first... _"I´m sorry Rumia."_

* * *

><p>I opened the door and entered the room. I quickly looked around in the darkness, my youkai abilities and my glowing eyes allowing me to do so. My eyes.. they were like flashlights in the dark. Green flashlights. And I found what I searched for. Nanatsu was lying on the couch, sleeping. I smiled softly as I walked up to her. Softly, I reached for her shoulder, and shook her.<p>

"Hey.. Nana... I´m home." An eye opened and a black iris fixed on me. "Chô... You´re back...", smiled Nanatsu with a sigh. I smiled as well. "Hey babe.", I grinned. "You made it? Did ya beat the bad guys?", smiled Nanatsu sleepily. "They weren´t really bad. Just a misunderstanding on their part." Nanatsu smiled. "It happens...", she muttered softly. But then, she seemed to notice something.

"You smell burned.", she growled. "Uh yeah... my clothes need to be patched up as well... let´s say the last fight was a little... fiery." Nanatsu chuckled. "I believe ya in that matter." I stood up from my sitting position next to her. "Well, sleep a little longer... I´m gonna take a shower, then take a long and good nap.", I groaned. Nanatsu nodded. "Okay, hot stuff. Sleep well.", she muttered. "You too."

Nanatsus breathing slowed down and got softer, telling me that she had dozed off again. With a loud sigh, I turned away from her, and towards the stairs. I began walking towards them, the bathroom was upstairs. But as I stood in front of them, I stopped.

_"Hopefully, no one tells her that I flirted with a girl again..."_, I thought, scratching the back of my head. _"I just hope she doesn´t ever discover that Rumia kissed me again..."_ That was when I noticed something. Nanatsus breathing had gotten heavier, louder. And I felt a chill against my neck. A warm chill.

And it smelled like something was burning, and the ground around me was illuminated, as if a large torch was behind me, burning brightly. And to top it, the ominous feeling was back. I flinched as I realised why. _"DAMMIT, YUKARIIIIII!"_ A burning battleaxe hit me over the head.

* * *

><p>When I woke up in the late evening, I lay on the stairs in a puddle of my own blood, my clothes, fixed by the way, neatly arranged on a step above me. I sneezed. I was just in underwear...<p>

* * *

><p>(1) a spell from "Harry Potter 4" for Gamecube... a water spell to extinguish flames.<p>

(2) Special move of Akuma from Street Fighter

_Geeeeez, I feel really proud looking at this chapter._

_Uh, yeah, a few things need to be cleared._

_This story is, like I mentioned once, kinda AU. In canon, Mokou has drunken the Hourai Elixir about 1300 years from the time of IN, but in this story (to fit the background story which will be explained in the prequel to NB), Mokou has drunken the Hourai Elixir about 22000 years ago... a thousand years before she ran into Chôzen Gekido for the first time._

_Another reference to the Jojos bizarre adventure fight Jotaro vs. Dio is in this chapter, namely a part of Chôzens and Mokous dialouge. _

_Also, a new mystery is opened when Chôzen took on some of Mokous physical appearance for a short moment. He cannot negate a being and use it to gain its look... so how did he do it? He did neither negate something, nor did he use a spellcard... and he doesn't even know how he did or what he did._

_The scene where Chôzen and Rumia stand up even after being completely beaten up was inspired by the opening to the japanese game "Namco x Capcom", at whichs end the characters stand up. The opening is called "Subarashiki Shin Sekai", and definetly worth a try. You should try it, too!_

_And yes, it was Yuuka Kazami that Mima searched for. Good grief, they arrived in the last second, didn't they? Yuuka shows off her power by beating Mokou... oh lord! But yes, Mima and Yuuka as a team, who is going to stand up against them? ...themselves I guess. I always imagined them to fight for the sake of fun, rivals that fight for the sheer feeling of contentness that the adrenaline-rush gives them... the two clearly have the power to be equal to each other, I think._

_And in the end, the plot thickens again... Rumia shows that she is still interested in Chôzen, and promises to fight for him in an indirect way... to make it worse, Chôzen slowly feels pulled back and forth in between Nanatsu and Rumia... the situation is bound to escalate eventually..._

_Last up are the profiles for Team Dark Void:_

* * *

><p><strong>Name: <strong>_ Chôzen Gekido /__ちょうぜん__- __げきど__(Translation: Indifferent Wrath)_

**Species:**_ Youkai / insei no youkai_

**Age: **_ At least 21000 years old_

**Ability: **_ Negation of Anything (though heavily limited at the moment due to amnesia)_

- Ability to negate history (thus is nowhere to be found in history)

- Ability to negate fate (thus has no past, present, future)

- Ability to negate existence (nobody can write his name)

**Occupation:**_ None_

**Location:**_ Gekido-Taizai House_

**Description:**

_ Short, spiky and raven black hair, dangerous and unsettling green-glowing eyes. __Wears darkblue jeans and a black shirt with green-glowing lines and a green flame __on its back. Wears black sneakers with crimson lines. Has a green flame flying next __to his head. About 1,90m tall._

** Behaviour / Personality: **

_ Chôzen is a somewhat simple-minded male, or at least pretty oblivous to what is happening. __Also, he has a lot of bad luck, running into trouble whenever he can. __He is quickly annoyed by simple things, even though he manages to hold his annoyance back most __of the time by making a snarky comment about it in the back of his head. Chôzen also __is somewhat of a pervert, always after beautiful women, or at least has a nosebleed __when being in physical contact with one. __ H__e has, though he would never admit it, a thing for tomboys, and especially, __even if only subsconciousnessly, enjoys teasing or taunting them. Recently, he has started to wonder how exactly he is tied to the history of Gensokyo, as many people seem to recognize him..._

_ Indifference Mode / True Self: Chôzen in before his amnesia, was ignorant and indifferent after walking a forbidden path, the path of balance, also known as the path of nihilism. __Has shown no emotions to most people he knew, though he has shown some to special persons. However, to his wife Nanatsu no Taizai, he has behaved completely normal, showing her all emotions._

**Relationships (Most important ones):**

_ Reimu Hakurei: Somewhat of a friend_

_ Marisa Kirisame: Friend_

_ Mima Hakurei: Old friend of time before memory loss_

_ Hong Meiling: Acquaintance from before memory loss, friend_

_ Patchouli Knowledge: Old friend from before memory loss_

_ Koakuma: Acquaintance / friend from before memory loss_

_ Remilia Scarlet: Old friend from before memory loss / Little "sister"_

_ Flandre Scarlet: Old friend from before memory loss / Little "sister"_

_ Alice Margatroid: Acquaintance, neither friend, nor enemy_

_ Ryoko Jigoku: Mentor, Friend_

_ Youmu Konpaku: Acquaintance from before memory loss_

_ Yuyuko Saigyouji: Old friend from before memory loss_

_ Ran Yakumo: Acquaintance from before memory loss_

_ Yukari Yakumo: Old friend from before memory loss_

_ Nanatsu no Taizai: Wife_

_ Rumia Shisô: Friend, love interest_

_ Mystia Lorelei: Friend from before memory loss_

_ Reisen Udongein Inaba: Acquaintance from before memory loss_

_ Eirin Yagokoro: Acquaintance from before memory loss_

_ Kaguya Houraisan: Friend_

_ Fujiwara no Mokou: Old friend_

_ Yuuka Kazami: Acquaintance_

**Current Spellcards:**

** Negated Mirror Sign 'x reflection': **

_A spellcard that allows Chôzen to reflect an attack he had negated with his palms before.__The X changes for whatever he has last negated. This kind of Negation does include ONLY __attacks made of energy of some kind, or certain other kinds of energy. It does NOT allow him to __negate whole spellcards and copy them, as well as he can't take something like thousand bullets and __throw them back, it is limited to ONE body of energy. He cannot copy an ability he has negated of__another being before._

** Negation Sign 'annihilate the impossible':**

_Spellcard able to negate manipulations on Chôzen like time-stop or dizzyness. Basically a special version of "Energy Negation" Skill, but lacks at the ability to absorb an attack._

**Reaper Sign 'Scythe of the last second':**

_ Transforms Chôzens body. His right lower arm changes into a scythe made of some black crystal-like matter, and he gains two giant wings of the same matter. Scythe can spawn rows of bullets, wings can deflect lasers. Gives Chôzen more speed and agility._

** Death Sign 'Execution of Dullahan': **

_Creates two silver lasers which first point away from the enemy, but then reflect and hit the enemies neck, holding it in place. Thinner, smaller lasers are homing at neck as well, but come from the sides. Finally, Chôzen creates a disk in his hand which he throws at the enemies neck._

* * *

><p><em>And here is the one for Rumia Shisô, which I promised long ago:<em>

**Name: **_ Rumia Shisô __/ __ルーミア - __しそう _(Rumia Shadow-of-death)

**Species:**_ Angel of Death_

**Age: **_ Unknown_

**Ability: **_ Manipulation of Darkness_

**Occupation:**_ Angel of Death 042_

**Location:**_ Forest of Magic_

**Description:**

_ Dark blonde, grown-up woman of incredible beauty in a black and crimson dress. Bare feet, nails all painted pitch black. Pale skin, red lips and red eyes. Her blonde hair reaches down to her slender waist. Has detached wings of some kind of crimson energy with a wide wingspan behind her back. Has a black 042 tattooed onto her right arm, just beneath her shoulder. Also, has another black 042 tattooed onto her lower stomach, just beneath her bellybutton. A third, large, black 042 is tattooed onto her upper back, right where the wings are connected._

** Behaviour / Personality: **

_ Rumia is an exalted youkai that behaves peaceful, but she has a kinda sarcastic personality, and does enjoy sadism sometimes. She has taken a liking to Chôzen Gekido, and behaves sweet and very flirtatious towards him, later one only on occasions. However, there is another side to her. During her earlier years in Gensokyo, she had been overpowered by her own powers and enjoyed slaughtering beings just for the sake of nothing. She can behave very sadistical, brutal and aggressive, going as far as her becoming a madman. However, it seems that people she is close to still reach her, as she followed Chôzen Gekidos commands during a moment that she snapped, due to the real moon being replaced with a fake one, that induced madness to many._

**Relationships (Most important ones):**

_ Chôzen Gekido: Team Mate, friend, love interest)_

_ Ryoko Jigoku: Old friend_

_ Yukari Yakumo: Half Sister (same father)_

_ Nanatsu no Taizai: Rival, related work_

_ Shikieki Yamaxanadu: Superior_

_ Mima Hakurei: Old Acquaintance_

_ Yuuka Kazami: Old Acquaintance_

_ Kaguya Houraisan: one-sided disgust towards Kaguya Houraisan_

**Current Spellcards:**

**Death Sign 'True Darkness': **

_ Rumia pulls legs and arms in, gathers darkness in her, then spreads her arms and legs out, taking the 'saint was cruzified' pose. The darkness she had gathered will form dark bullets. Her feet and hands spawn black homing lasers. _

**Obscure Sign 'Obscure the death': **

_ Rumia summons a large sword. She slices in the air, effectively spawning homing bullets with every slice. When pushed forwards, sword spawns a large laser of black._

** Weapon Sign 'Suicide Bullet': **

_ Rumia extends her hand and a silver gun appears in her hand. Rumia spawns black globe bullets with it. When loaded, shoots laser._

**Noose Sign 'Hanged Man': **

_ Rumia hangs limb in the air, kinda like Kayako. A noose appears around her neck. Rumia herself won´t move, but twelve black orbs around her spawn homing lasers._

**Garden Grave 'Sepulcher ~ Buried beneath the tree': **

_ Rumia falls to the ground and vanishes beneath the ground. A dead tree grows from the spot with incredible speed, at first made of darkness but then changes material, and a large cocoon grows on a dead branch. The cocoon opens and Rumia hangs from it head-down. She spawns green bullets, while the tree spawns green lasers. Some roots that surface around the tree spawn green globe bullets. When the spellcard breaks, the tree turns into ash and Rumia is free to move. Any damage to the tree hurts Rumia as well._

**Knife and flesh 'Scarlet ~ Self-mutilated doll': **

_ Rumia covers herself in darkness, which takes the huge form of an incredible thin, apparently female being. The darkness begins to color itself, and appears to be an ugly, mutilated, extremely thin doll. Spawns red kunais, can shoot red lasers from her mouth. May lose body parts when damaged enough. When the spellcard breaks, the body breaks apart, falls to the ground, and becomes a small doll, which eventually turns into blood that vanishes in the ground._

**Hands on the mouth 'Asphyxia ~ Suffocate by hands': **

_ Rumia covers herself in darkness, the darkness takes the huge form of an incredibly disfigured being that has no legs, but thousands of hands, no eyes or nose, but two hands covering her mouth. Every hand can spawn white lasers. When the spellcard breaks, the hands leave the mouth, which breathes in. Then, the whole body becomes a black substance that slowly drips off Rumia. It fades into wind._

**Lake of death 'Amnion ~ Drowning in ten-thousand tons of water': **

_ Rumia covers herself in darkness, then changes form. It takes the form of a huge spider-like thing. It spawns blue bullets from his legs when it moves, and a blue laser can be spawned by the middle section. When broken, the body breaks apart and Rumia falls out, before the rest of the body becomes water and __falls onto the ground, vanishing inside it._

* * *

><p><em>Yeah, that's it for this arc, Imperishable Night. Next up is the next Intermission Arc, which is followed by the Phantasmagoria of Flower View Arc. I suggest you to read this intermission arc completely, as it contains very important informations for the further arcs. See ya on the other side!<em>


	35. Chapter 35 Records of a little girl

_And here goes the Intermission Arc 3: History, chapter 1!_

_Hope you'll enjoy it!_

_Oh, yeah, due to a slight change of mind, I came up with this... in this chapter, I will explain how the Gensokyo of this Alternate Universe came to be... Nontheless, a prequel to Negative Bullet will appear at the end of the next arc, PoFV, as this chapter focuses on explaining how Gensokyo came to be, and not what exact ties Chôzen has to it (though here are already some included)._

_Let's start this chapter, shall we?_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 1: Records of a little girl<strong>_

I greeted the man behind the bar as I entered the pub. It was the local pub in the village, and after the recent incident, I remembered that Meiling had told me about it. So I checked it out, and actually liked the pub, so I had adopted a habit of dropping in a few times. I walked straight to the bar and sat onto one of the barstools.

"Yo, how´s it goin'?", asked the barkeeper, a man with an almost fox-like appearance... Especially his face reminded of a fox, it was rather pointy and he always had his eyes closed. I sighed and leaned my head sidewards until I heard a sick crack, which took of some tension of my neck. I had so needed that...

"Ah.. the usual. Ya know, got in trouble with my wife again...", I snickered. The man, by everyone only refered to as 'Sly', nodded. "Yeah. Got myself in trouble with my wife too, watched a cute girl with a great ass passin'... It´s always tha same with the girls, eh?", the young man with the blonde hair snickered. I nodded.

"Ya can bet on that.", I huffed. "The usual for me." Sly smirked and nodded, then vanished in a door behind the bar. I let out a sigh and watched around. I wasn´t the first one to be here. Hell no! Most of the men of the village were here, because their kids were at school and their wifes at home. They were slacking off, of course, but who can blame them? I myself sneaked outta the house... Nanatsu still refused to talk with me because of me kissin' Rumia...

Suddenly, Sly re-appeared and quickly poured me a glass of the liqour he got. "Wha did ya do to ya lovely lady, mate?", asked Sly. I´m really glad I met him. You could talk about girl problems with him like with no one else. Also, it was a good thing he didn´t have anything against us Youkai... Some villagers, most of the young ones, feared Youkai.

The elders greeted us and treated us nicely, telling the young ones stories about how Gensokyo as it is now was created by Youkai and human working together in peace. Some of them have some real great tales! But I heard a rumor about a girl living just outside the village, being only eight, which knows more of the past than anybody else... It is said though she is a normal human, she can remember anything from her former incarnations... I wonder if the yama has her hands in this? Well, I don´t know... I don´t know the yama, after all. Just heard about her from Nanatsu... She´s working for the yama, after all.

I sighed loudly and glanced up from my drink, focusing on Sly. "Kissed another chick. My wife found out... Friend backstabbed me there." _"Dammit Yukari..." _"Ah... Yukari Yakumo cockblocked ya, eh?" "Nah. I wasn´t going to screw the chick... Just got some problem. I seriously love my wife, but I love that chick as well... Besides, she kissed me, not the other way around.", I sighed. "And Yakumo told ya wife?"

Yukari was rather known in the village, not for appearing herself, but for her Shikigami and the shikigami of her shikigami appearing in the village and buying things Yukari needed. Of course, the old gap hag herself appeared as well, mostly during festivals in summer. "Indirectly.", I muttered. Sly smirked his sly smile. "Yeah... that´s the Yakumo we know." I nodded in agreement.

"Sheesh... I seriously gotta find a solution to this problem of mine...", I sighed. "See? And that´s a problem most of us humans won´t have. We are so puny with our lifespan, we'll only find one other being we seriously fall in love and want to spend our time with... if we even find one." I shared a laugh with Sly.

"But ya Youkai live so long, ya might find two which are perfect for ya. And tha's will be the begin of ya sleepless nights. Ya try to solve the problem but get yaself only into mor' problems, and before ya know, the chicks both abandonded ya and do naughty thin's to each other...~", snickered Sly. I couldn´t help but smile as well. Somehow, he was right. From time to time, you hear of such cases...

"But mate, I got the perfect solution for ya!" I frowned. "You do?", I asked. "Do them at the same time." The answer got me so off guard that my left arm, onto which I leaned, lost its hold and I almost fell off my barstool. "Are ya kiddin' me?", I hissed quietly, because most of the bar was staring at me now. "Wha's the problem? Which guy doesn´t thin' of such an oppurnity?", grinned Sly quietly. I huffed. "Nana´s never going to agree with that."

"Tell me, mate, I´ve seen Nanatsu no Taizai, the shinigami, already when she came shoppin' here. Ya got yaself a real cutie, mate, but what about the other girl? She has to be at leas' exactly as beautiful if ya thinkin' of screwin' her instead of ya wife!", whispered Sly. I blushed a little. "Yeah... she sure is an eyecatcher.", I smirked.

"But I guess there is a catch with her. Ya have some strange taste in woman, after all." I frowned. "Whadda ya mean?", I asked. "Simple: Many guys in tha village envy ya for having such a cutie as Nanatsu no Taizai, but no one would only dare to ask her out, even if she were single... even Youkai who passed by and mourned about the beauty of Nanatsu no Taizai would never dare ta ask her out... She´s, after all, a shinigami. And one famous! The only other Shinigami I ever heard of is Komachi Onozuka, but she already got asked out several times, but refused all... She isn´t as fearsome as the high and mighty Nanatsu no Taizai... Komachi Onozuka is kinda a slacker."

I blinked... And then I got it. "Oh... Ya mean that I like women no one else would even dare to ask?" Sly nodded, a playful smirk on his lips. I thought about it... and blushed when I realised he was right. "Oh... ya´re right. Now that ya mention it... the other chick kinda is no one one would approach as well..", I said uneasily.

"Another Shinigami? Or something completely else? Maybe the local teachers immortal and very lonewolf-like friend? Or even that legendary and very cute princess said to reside in the deepest depths of the bamboo forest of the lost?", snickered Sly. He was talking about Keines Friend... Mokou? And about Kaguya, I guess. "Ah... no. Though I must say these two are quite hot as well... three if ya count Keine in." Sly rose an eyebrow.

"So ya really met the princess?" I nodded. "She´s really beautiful... an angel, if ya want so... but I guess she has the hots for the other immortal, Keine´s friend." Sly frowned. "Really? Always great to get some new gossip.", grinned Sly. "But now spill it! Who´s the other girl?" I sighed. "My wife´s a shinigami... and now I fell for an angel of death..."

Sly looked somewhat shocked for a moment, then he whistled. "Whew, mate, ya really have taste in woman. Dangerous woman. There are only a few angel of death left. In fact, Onozuka herself told me tha' the yama has dismissed the angel of death from 01-40, at least for a while, because they were no longer needed. That leaves only two left, number 41 being an angel of death that has retreated to Makai, Sariel it´s name, and I heard number 42, the strongest and darkest and most feared one got lost several centuries ago." I sweatdropped.

"She´s said to be a youkai of legends, a chick controlling the darkness around and inside one. Heard she slaughtered thousands, even Youkai of higher classes, before she came to her senses. After that, she got a job offered as the leader of all death angel." I sweatdropped heavier. "And a rumor I heard about´er says she claims the legendary Tyrfing her own." I sweatdropped so heavy that I wondered why the extra weight didn´t cause me to fall of my stool.

"I kinda found her." Sly looked blank at me. "No way! Ya got yaself the bloodlustiest youkai that is known existing in Gensokyo craving for ya? Mate, I am amazed by ya guts and your immorality. We have to drink on that, this ones free." He poured me a glass, then himself. After he put the bottle down, he lifted his glass and we held them above us.

"To ya really strange and dangerous taste in chicks!" We shared a laugh, clinked our glasses together and downed the liqour in one go. "Hope as much. Thanks man, I feel a lot easier now." Sly nodded, his sly grin all across his face. "That´s what I´m here for, I´m the local agony aunt!", he snickered. We shared another laugh.

"Well mate, got a few customers other than ya which need attention and advices. If ya need some more stuff, just call for me." And with that, Sly walked over to a table located in a corner of the room, where a bunch of guys from the village sat. I watched some more customers.

There were even a few familiar faces. For example, I didn´t even need to look twice to locate Mima, sitting in one corner with Yuuka Kazami. The two were talking about some stuff which I couldn´t make out, but I swear I heard Mima saying 'past'. Maybe they talked about their past? I don´t know.

Looking over to another table, I saw Mystia and Wriggle, together with... oh shit! Cirno and the other greater fairy... I think her name was Daiyousei! What are they doing here? And why is there this ridiculous scribbled paper hanging on the table with a nine inside a circle? Just ignore them, Chô, just ignore them... maybe they won´t see you... But yeah, that proves that Sly gets himself many different customers, as much along Youkai as among human.

Heself is just a human, but he knows the most rumors and serves the best sake in Gensokyo... I hear he gets them from the Oni themselves, because he has some connections to them... Weird, I know, as the Oni live underground... Aside Suika, of course, but don´t ask me what she´s doing on the surface! She´s probably so drunken that she can´t find the way back. Serves her right for being drunken 24/7.

I followed Sly with my gaze. And it was for the first time that I noticed them. Sly looked over to a table, before his face lit up and he walked back to the bar. He vanished in the same room as before. Only a few seconds later, he re-emerged from it, carrying a large tray with huge sake bottles. I blinked. He hadn´t even asked what the customers on that table wanted... maybe they were regular customers?

For the first time, I looked over to the table which was somewhat secluded from the others. And I blinked in surprise. Sitting around the table were five hooded beings. One of them was about Ryoko jigokus size, only even taller. About 2,20m, I´d say. Damn, what a large person! Aside her sat a smaller person, about 1,60m in height. The person almost looked like a child next to the other one.

Oppossed to them sat a person about 1,70m, but the interesting feature she had was, that she seemed to wear a balloon dress or something beneath her hood, as it was somewhat baloon-like around her waist. And I´m sure she wasn´t fat!

Next to her sat another hooded person, about 1,80m tall, and cat ears sticking from out of her hood, and a twin-tail was coming out of the hood at her back. The last hooded shape, which sat on the table, was no bigger than 80cm. It almost looked like a little girl... Sly put the tray down in front of them, smiling at the tallest figure.

I couldn´t understand what was spoken, but as the tallest person pulled out a wallet, Sly quickly waved his arms. Apparently, the tray was on the house... I wonder who those guys are? Sly returned to the bar, grinning like mad. But as he noticed I had been watching, he quickly came over to me.

"Don´t worry about them, they´re some friends of mine." I frowned at him. "What´s up with the hoods?", I asked and nodded to the group. "A-Ah, nothing. They just... uh... don´t like being identified." "You let yourself in with criminals?", I asked, taking a sip from my sake. Sly laughed. "They´re not criminals... more like youkai nobody likes to see." "Slimes? Or Zombies?", I asked, frowning. "Don´t be ridiculous, mate!", he huffed. I chuckled.

"Sorry. Besides, I have heard of some zombie girls who´re quite a glance worth. Their skin can´t be divived from a living beings at all and they don´t stink. That they are rotten and stink are just prejudices about zombies.", I smirked. Sly sighed. "Yeah. I have met a zombie girl... She´s a gatekeeper at some temple graveyard. Comes here once a week in the late evenings." I rose an eyebrow.

"You gotta introduce me to her.", I smiled. "Don´t ya have enough chick troubles?", he asked, that sly grin on his face. I chuckled. "Good one. Well, I just always wanted to meet a zombie.", I grinned. "She´s not really a zombie... She´s a jiang-shi." "Oh, chinese vampire?", I asked. Sly nodded. "Unfortunately, you missed her, she was here just last night. But if you come back next week, I can introudce her to ya, mate.", he suggested. "Alright, gotcha.", I grinned. Sly nodded, then noticed that the group of guys from the village were calling him, so he left.

I turned around in my stool, just wanting to empty my drink, but I flinched and almost fell off my stool when one of the hooded beings, the one about 1,60m, stood next to me. Now, I could see her eyes... yeah, I guess it´s a she... beneath the hood, though her face was covered mostly in darkness. Her eyes, were a mysterious, clear green. Not glowing like mine. Just clear and mysterious... "Your eyes are greener than mine. I´m jealous~!"

I sweatdropped and almost fell over anime-style. What? She was complaining about my eyes? Suddenly, the very tall shape stood behind her and laid her hands onto the smaller ones shoulders. "Excuse her, she´s a real problem, but a cute problem.", snickered the tallest one with a very very feminine, and strong voice... Even a little husky.

"What´s ya name? You do look really strong..." I flinched, unsure about what to say to the tall woman. "I´m Gekido. Chôzen Gekido, Insei no Youkai, currently drunken." The tall woman chuckled. "Ah, how unfortunate. I was hoping to find a real strong opponent... I´d like a fight. But if you´re drunken, I can´t ask for such a thing, can I?", asked the tall woman.

"Nah, sorry. I´ve to drink myself under the table. Girls trouble." "He´s more drunken than I. I´m jealous.", spoke the smaller girl up. I frowned. "Don´t be like that... How about we drink you under the table, hm? Then you´d be more drunken.", spoke the tall hooden woman. The smaller one didn´t reply... she just glared at me.

"Well, anyways, I´m sorry for her. She´s like a dog, always needs to be watched.", sighed the taller woman, then carefully shoved the smaller one towards the table. "Hey, Chôzen Gekido... If you´re up for a fight... there´s a cave at the foot of Youkai Mountain. Speak with the guardian there and tell her your name. She´ll let you through." I frowned, but nodded. "Sure thing. Once I solved my problems, I´m gonna come there." The tall woman nodded, then shoved the smaller one to the table. "He´ll fight you, I´m jealous~!", was the last thing I heard from them. I sweatdropped.

Then, I turned back to my still unfinished sake. I lifted it and began once again to look through the pub. And as I saw her, the sake burst out of my nose. Sitting on a couch, her legs crossed and a seductive smile on her lips... sat Rumia. She waved shortly, but then turned back towards another woman who was with her. I can´t say I know her...

It was a blonde girl with yellow eyes, a white ribbon in her hair, similiar to the style Rumia had worn her seal, however, this one was clearly not a seal. The girl wore a white shirt and red suspenders, as well as a red bow over her chest. On her back were large purple wings. And as she talked to Rumia, I easily noticed the fangs. This one... was a vampire. Just like Remilia and Flandre, but a little older. I shivered.

Rumia sure knew strange people. I turned away from Rumia and the girl, suddenly more interested in finishing my drink and just leave. I´m not sure how much or if Rumia heard anything about what I had told Sly. Who knows how long Rumia had been there? I quickly lifted my sake to my lips. Just as I was about to drink it, I heard the door open and a familiar sigh.

"Finally a break... Ojou-sama just didn´t want to go to sleep...", sighed a familiar voice. "Hm? Oh, it´s you. How´s it going at the Scarlet Devil Mansion?", I heard Sly ask. I turned around and watched how the newcomer walked over to the bar and sat down aside me.

"Hey hey, if that isn´t Chô!", grinned Meiling sheepishly. "Hey Meiling.", I grinned. "I heard everything from Sakuya about the recent incident... but she is a little quiet. Did something happen?", asked Meiling. I sweatdropped. "Nope. Nothing out of the ordinary.", I chuckled. Meiling grinned, then turned to Sly. "One strong for me!", she exclaimed. "For me too.", I smiled. However, I´m sure I did want to do something today... Just what had it been...?

* * *

><p>Keine looked up from her students homeworks as she heard the front door open, then close. School was long over... So why would somebody come to the school? The door opened and someone stumbled in. "He'o 'Eine!" Keine sweatdropped as she saw the staggering, totally drunken, slurring Chôzen.<p>

"'ought I'd... paya a vishit!" "Chôzen Gekido... are you drunken?", she asked. Chôzen snickered in a perverted, wicked way. "I'mnever drunk'n! Ima... alschright! Schottaly Schober!" Keine sighed, put the homework aside and turned to the model of a moon near the curtains.

She pulled on a rope, and all curtains closed, making it almost completely dark in the room. Then, Keine turned towards the model of the moon, and pushed a button. It began to glow, a small kappa-made reactor giving it energy. "Whatscha doin?", asked Chôzen. Silence. Ex-Keine turned to Chôzen. _"CAFV'D TIMESCH FVOUUUR!"_

* * *

><p>It was a day later that I returned to visit the village, now sober. A piece of paper I found stuffed into my mouth as I woke up, told me that I was forbidden to near the school til a fifty meters until the end of the month, and I had no desire to. Not after my ass just got molested again.<p>

Instead, I decided to visit that girl which apparently remembers everything in her mansion outside the village. On my way there, I made a large circle around the pub. No sake for me, today! Though I silently wonder what became of Meiling? I remember that we had a major drinking contest...

We both lost to that tall woman with the hood. She had downed one after another. How, I still don´t know, partially because my memories were really fucked up. But from what Nanatsu told me after I woke up, I had stumbled out of the pub straight to the school and annoyed Keine. By the way, the voice inside my head and my ass say the same thing. But I wonder why my forehead hurt so much? That was clearly not a hangover and not a headbutt from Keine... my forehead was even all red!

* * *

><p>Only a short while later, after reaching the other end of the village and knocking on the door of a mansion, I was invited in by a little girl, wearing a yellow kimono. She had short, purple hair. Was this the one they had spoken of? The one that remembers all? "Indeed, I am Akyuu no Hieda, currently in my ninth reincarnation and I do remember anything since the moment Gensokyo was made." I flinched.<p>

Ah yes... my thoughts and my voice are still one... Dammit, Yukari. Akyuu nodded. "Yes... I have written that sentence down quite a lot. My first incarnation even began the chronicles with that sentence. Dammit, Yukari." I sweatdropped.

"But you, Chôzen Gekido, are quite a lot older than the land of Gensokyo." I sweatdropped harder. "No need to rub it in. I know that I am an old man, sheesh!", I chuckled uneasily, and Akyuu nodded. Well, at least the thoughts-voice thing makes starting a conversation a lot easier...

"In my first incarnation, I have written down the names of the first youkai to exist in Gensokyo. You see... there are a few names you should know..." Akyuu and I were sitting on a couch now, a hot tea in front of us on a table. Akyuu stood up and tip-taped over to a cabinet.

She opened it, pulled a script out of it without even looking which one. Then, she returned to me and opened the document. She scanned through it, then showed it to me as she found the certain part.

* * *

><p><em>Yukari Yakumo: Sukima no Youkai, Creator of Gensokyo<em>

_Hieda no Aichi: First Chronicler_

_Ran Yakumo: Shikigami of Yukari Yakumo_

_Shiki Eiki/Shikieiki Yamaxanadu: Assigned Judge / Yama of Gensokyo_

_Komachi Onozuka: Shinigami assigned to Shikieiki Yamaxanadu_

_Nanatsu no Taizai: Shinigami assigned to Shikieiki Yamaxanadu_

_Mima Hakurei: Shrine Maiden of Gensokyo, Creator of Gensokyo_

_Great Hakurei: God of Gensokyo_

_Yuuka Kazami: Youkai of Seasons / Youkai of Summer_

_Lily White: Youkai/Fairy of Spring_

_Shizuha Aki: Youkai of Fall_

_Minoriko Aki: Youkai of Fall_

_Letty Whiterock: Youkai of Winter_

_Shinki: God of Makai, responsible for the Gensokyo-Makai contract_

_Yuyuko Saigyouji: Princess of the netherworld, responsible for Gensokyo-netherworld contract_

_Lord Tenma: First Tengu_

_Layla Prismriver: First Poltergeist_

_Lyrica Prismriver: Poltergeist_

_Merlin Prismriver: Poltergeist_

_Lunasa Prismriver: Poltergeist_

_Mystia Lorelei: Nightsparrow, one of the first youkai of Gensokyo_

_Chôzen Gekido: Insei no Youkai_

* * *

><p>A few more names followed, but I didn´t continue to read. I looked up. "So Yukari and Mima created Gensokyo together?", I asked. Akyuu nodded.<p>

"Gensokyo is the product of a wish of Yukari Yakumo. She proposed her idea to several shrine maiden families, at that time, the outside world still believed in Youkai. But only the clan of Hakurei shared the idea. Mima, a follower of the great Hakurei Spirit, shared the idea, and together with the divine power of the great Hakurei, Yukari Yakumo, of course Ran already at her side at that time but her shikigamis shikigami not back then, Mima Hakurei and the Hakurei goddess created Gensokyo, foreseeing the events to come... namely the war between human and Youkai in the outside world.", began Akyuu.

"My first incarnation was chosen to be Gensokyos Chronicler at that time as well. However, a sacrifice was needed for the creation of Gensokyo... I guess if you count one plus one, you understand why Mima Hakurei is a soul that cannot remember why she got a ghost in the first place. Mima gave her life, she stabbed herself with the knife she is still carrying around, giving her blood to create the border which created the land of Gensokyo.", continued the child of miare, Hieda no Akyuu.

"Mima?", I asked, raising an eyebrow. "Yes, indeed, the very same Mima that is today the only evil spirit that has retained her form... The great Hakurei has chosen Mima to be its equal, its opposite... Mima herself became a deity. She is not truly evil... she is just the Yin.", explained Akyuu. "But let's continue the story, shall we?", asked Akyuu.

"But Gensokyo was a sad land, without life and the land itself was dead. Until Yuuka Kazami stepped into Gensokyo, seeking refuge from a battle. At that time, Mima was long a ghost. She was just a spirit without real form, which is why she doesn´t remember Yuuka Kazami from that time, as she became only centuries later back into a material form, without any memories from what happened between her meeting with Yukari and her reincarnation.", Akyuu stopped, then took a sip from her tea.

"The second that Yuuka Kazami touched Gensokyo, it turned into a land of flowers. It spread like a flu... everywhere were beautiful flowers. The seasons had come to Gensokyo. Life. And with the presence of life in a new land, a yama was assigned to Gensokyo, together with her Shinigami. Shikieiki Yamaxanadu, Komachi Onozuka and Nanatsu no Taizai came to Gensokyo.", as she put her cup down, I followed it with my eyes.

"But Yuuka Kazami was the youkai of flowers and seasons, but Gensokyo had no other seasons than summer. Until Lily White entered Gensokyo, searching for shelter as she was only a fairy. She was followed by the Aki Sisters, who had traveled with Lily White. And as Letty Whiterock stepped into Gensokyo, the seasons were complete."

"So that was how Gensokyo came to be, and how the seasons came to Gensokyo... But that would not explain how it became the eventful land it is today. Until the point you explained, only a shapeless Mima, Yukari and the four beings that caused the seasons have entered Gensokyo and exist in it.", I concluded. But as Akyuu gave me a glare, I realised that I had interupted her and she had been about to explain.

"But Gensokyo lacked at species. Until Lord Tenma, the leader of all Tengu, first arrived at Gensokyo, seeking for a place to start a population of Tengu. Layla Prismriver had been travelling with Lord Tenma and Mystia Lorelei, and she settled down here as well, along with her three younger sisters.", explained Akyuu.

"However, Yukari wanted to make Gensokyo a land with connections to other lands of Youkai and Demons... That was when Yukari made a contract with her old friend Yuyuko of the Saigyouji Family, the guardians of the netherworld. Gensokyo and the Netherworld were connected with a gate from there on. Also, Yukari used her gaps to enter the world of Demons... Makai. There, she confronted the goddess of Makai, the creator, one similiar to Yukari you could say. Yukari Yakumo made another contract with Shinki, the goddess and creator of Makai, and so, a cave should lead from now on from Gensokyo to Makai and back. And so, Gensokyos fame increased, until the youkai swarmed in, wanting to settle down here and coexist with those humans inside here in peace."

Akyuu coughed, then took another sip of her tea. As she placed the cup down this time, she opened her eyes and her eyes trailed up to my face. "And this is where it gets interesting.", she whispered, before she sighed loudly.

"The contract with the Netherworld was made on the fifth day of Gensokyos existence. The contract with the demon world named Makai was made on the sixth day. On the seventh day, Yukari gathered a few people in front of the Hakurei Shrine, saying that she was going to introduce a friend of hers to them, which she had met in the western outside world.", Akyuu closed her eyes.

"On the seventh day, Yukari Yakumo opened a portal, and the Youkai of Negativity stepped into Gensokyo. Chôzen Gekido. You. As far as I know, you are older than twentythousand years. However, your true age, is unknown to me. The only person who will know it exactly, as well as your life before Gensokyo... is Shikieiki Yamaxanadu, the judge. You should visit her if you want to know.", spoke Akyuu, and I nodded.

"I guess you want to know how you met Nanatsu no Taizai as well, hm? She was on your welcome party and there, there you already laid an eye on her. During the next decades, you ran into each other several times. Two centuries after Gensokyos creation, you confronted her and asked for her name, and asked her out. You became an item only half a century later. Four centuries after Gensokyos creation, Nanatsu no Taizai was assigned to the outside world and you left Gensokyo with her, only to return hundred years later without her. You lived here for sevenhundred years, then left to find Nanatsu and tell her you would stay in Gensokyo. You never returned... until half a year ago.", continued Akyuu.

I stayed silent, listening to her. "I see...", I muttered eventually. Akyuu nodded. "And the part you want to know... Rumia Shisô entered Gensokyo about 1200 years ago.", finished Akyuu. I nodded. "I sealed her 600 years ago..." Akyuu nodded. "Was I attracted to her then already?", I asked. Akyuu sighed. "Yeah. As was she to you. But you only met during her sealing and there, you surpressed your attraction with certain emotions... Hate for you on her side, and desperation for her to be sealed on your side.", sighed Akyuu.

"...does she... does she still hate me?", I asked. Akyuu frowned. "That, I cannot tell. The only reason why I know your emotions during the fight 600 years ago is, that I had a friend of mine over at that time, a being that could read the heart." The way she said this was enough to tell me that her friend was not one to be messed with, and that she hadn´t seen her since 600 years, meaning one of her former incarnations had known her, but I just had to ask...

"Hieda no Akyuu... could you tell me where your friend resides? I have to know if Rumia does love me truly... or just wants to kill me when I don´t suspect her to. I need to know it! If it is the later one... most of my problems will be solved..." I know how dumb it sounded, but it seems that the desperation in my voice somewhat convinved Akyuu...

"You´re desperate, I don´t need my friend to know that... Sadly, however, my friend has secluded herself from mankind, which shuns her for her powers. I don´t know exactly where she lives, but I know of two persons which could know... One is her own sister, who travels the world with no real goal. Should you see her, and she doesn´t manipulate your subsconciousness at that time, you will know it is her. the other person would be a friend of Suika Ibuki. If you ask her, I bet she will tell you."

And that moment, I knew I had to ask Suika next time I see her. I thanked Akyuu, emptied my tea, bowed, and left, saying I would return most likely to hear more stories. Also, I promised her to return and tell her of my experiences, so she could continue the scripts of the history of Gensokyo accurately.

* * *

><p>That night, I apologized to Nanatsu, and she actually forgave me.<p> 


	36. Chapter 36 Negative Party Outcome

_**Chaper 2: Negative Party Outcome**_

I sat down on Mystias stand and the night sparrow smiled happily at me as she continued to clean glasses. Nanatsu sat down aside me, greeting Mystia after such a long time. Mystia smiled at us. "You´re throwing yet another party? I have recently heard that you just had two.", snickered Mystia as she put the glass aside, looking for the grilled lamprey she was preparing in high ammount.

"Yep. Though one of them wasn´t a real party, more a night I spend with some friends after an exhausting battle.", I smiled. It was true, the party at Kaguyas hadn´t really been a party. "So you thought you come to me, and prepare a big party~!", hummed Mystia, breaking out in another song. I smiled and nodded.

Indeed, when I ran into Mystia on my way home from Akyuus, I told her of my idea to throw a big party at her stand. Mystia was more than happy and agreed. And here we were, waiting for the guests to arrive. "I wonder when the first guests will arrive...", muttered Suika.

Both Nanatsu and I sweatdropped as Suika suddenly sat next to me, looking all down. I even know why she was so down... she was waiting for the party to begin. And if she waited for a party, knowing it hadn´t started yet, Suika was all sad. Mystia smiled and served the Oni a grilled lamprey, which Suika happily accepted.

I had already paid for the food... I don´t remember why or how, but I found a wallet in a hidden pocket in my shirt after Mokou ripped it, and the wallet was full with money... Before I had vanished for threehundred years, I got a lot of money from somewhere. But I don´t care at the moment. All that mattered now, was to ask Suika that very important question.

"Say... Suika...", I began. The oni looked up at me, her face flushed from all the sake she´d been drinking. Seriously, Suika Ibuki doesn´t ever sober up. If she should... run. "I need to ask a friend of yours something very special. But I have only heard about your friend, and would like to know where I can find her."

I didn´t need to turn around to know that Nanatsu was giving me a sceptical look. "Friend? I have many friends!", asked Suika. I almost fell off my stool in a comedic way. "Let´s see... there´s Yukari, but you won´t mean her, you know her yourself... uhm.. Then there is that celestial which is my neighbour in heaven... nah, you won´t mean her...", Suika trailed off, counting a few more friends on her fingers.

"_Celestial? What Celestial? Akyuu couldn´t have ment her, could she?"_ Suika didn´t even bother that my thoughts were audible, she was to busy to count her friends, and Nana hadn´t noticed, she was talking with Mystia.

"Then there´s my fellow deva Konngara, but you won´t mean her, heck, I don´t know where she is since she was beaten by Reimu... said she´d train somewhere. And then there is Reimu, but you know her, so it isn´t her..." Seriously, was there a person in all Gensokyo Suika didn´t count as her friend? Probably she does mistake 'friend' for 'one that I have partied with'...

"And there is Yuugi Hoshiguma, my fellow deva living at the place all Oni and other beings who were shunned by humans have retreated..." "_JACKPOT!"_ "That´s her, Suika, I mean Yuugi.", I grinned. Suika glanced at me. "Ya wanna meet Yuugi?", grinned Suika back. "You´re not her type..." I fell off my stool in a comedic way. Nanatsu send Suika an unbelieving glance.

Quickly, I sat back onto my stool. "I don´t wanna date her or something! I need to ask her an important question, so where can I find her? Where is the place all shunned youkai retreat to?", I asked Suika a little annoyed. "Where lives who?" This was going nowhere, was it? "It´s the underground, Chô.", replied Nana all of sudden, and I turned around to her, ignoring Suikas cry of "Ya wanna meet Yuugi? You´re not her type."

"Underground, you say?", I asked Nana. Nanatsu nodded. "Sure. It´s at the foot of Youkai mountain, there´s a cave which serves at the entrance to it." _"Youkai mountain? Foot? Cave? Why does this sound familiar?"_ I never got to think further, however. "Hey ladies... Am I early?", chuckled a certain angel of death as she plopped down next to Suika.

"Hey Rumia.", greeted my wife somewhat casually. Uh-oh, I swear I feel the dark clouds coming, the dark aura growing, and all my problems of finding Yuugi Hoshiguma so she can tell me where Akyuus friend lives were completely forgotten... Rumia and Nanatsu hadn´t met since before the certain event in which Rumia kissed me...

"How's it going?", asked Nanatsu casually, yet not looking over to Rumia. Instead, Nanatsu drunk her sake and looked straight forwards at Mystia. "Oh, you know. The usual. Did stuff for Enma-sama. Gathered some unfortunate souls who tried to evade their fate.", replied Rumia, actually doing the same.

I shared a glance with Suika. Suddenly, the oni jumped off her stool. "I´m gonna look for the guests. Rumia, why don´t you take my place? You look pretty lonely over there~!", sung Suika. I paled. She was enjoying being sadistically to me now as well? How did I deserve this? Suika jumped backwards and used her ability of manipulating density to become mist, which slowly flew away.

Rumia sat down onto the stool aside me, and returned to drinking her sake and staring at Mystia. I sweatdropped. "Yeah, Enma-sama is in the middle of a bunch of work. But guessing from her eagerness and her motivation, she´ll finish it quickly. I guess there´s a war going on in the outside, as quite some souls are send to her.", informed Nanatsu, still not looking at Rumia.

That feeling of tension in the air increased. Mystia looked rather disbelieving at me. "What did you do, Chô~, they´re growling so~?", sung Mystia silently as she leaned closer. "Oh, he didn´t do anything at all.", replied Rumia and Nanatsu in synchro. Mystia sweatdropped. And I flinched and tightened up, slowly getting the feeling of being so small... Literally. I had my head pulled in.

"So, Rumia..." As I heard Nanatsu saying that, I knew she was going to drop the bomb. "...I heard you go around and kiss random married man?" I fell off my stool backwards, but not accidently, rather to search shelter somewhere. Mystia ducked behind the counter as well. What worse was going to happen than the Angel of Death No. 42 and the shinigami of seven sins fighting?

"Hello~! I heard my student throws a party~?" I paled. This time, I was dead. Without doubt. Emerging from the tree line was a woman which hadn´t appeared since a long long time, since months to be exact. And exactly at this time, she had to receive the message of me having a party... Fate was really cruel to me.

Rumia and Nanatsu tensed up, then turned around on their stools in synchro, glaring at the newcomer. The newcomer bowed down, about to introduce herself. Shadows (Though it could´ve been the dark aura emitting from Rumia and Nanatsu) covered Rumias and Nanatsus eyes, yet they glowed in the darkness. Also, the wind picked up. I began to crawl away backwards reaaaaally slowly as the tall woman opened her mouth to introduce herself. "I am Ryoko Jigoku." And as fate wanted it, there was suddenly a tree behind me, blocking my escape.

* * *

><p>A while later, the party was in full swing. Looking over the clearing the stand stood on, I saw for example the Yakumo Family and Reimu, Marisa and Alice, the netherworld dwellers Yuyuko and Youmu, as well as the SDM inhabitants. Even Patchy came~! How rare! Well, Koakuma mentioned that Patchouli liked grilled lamprey very much, so it was an explanation why the shut-in of 500 years isolation came out.<p>

Team (9) (I called them that since I saw the paper back in the pub), missing Rumia and Mystia of course, was dancing wildly, the Eientei guys came as well, and even Mokou and Keine were around here somewhere, avoiding Kaguya at all costs.

Mima and Yuuka were here as well. I guess they didn´t kid when they said they were rivals and yet somewhat friends, in the last few days, I´ve seen them quite often together. Sometimes, I also heard from villagers that they saw some beautiful, yet insane woman without legs (some say they saw legs) fighting against the beautiful flower devil. Without a doubt, Mima and Yuuka going at it. And I don´t mean making out.

Well, at the moment they were friendly again, sipping sake together and talking about someone named 'Shinki'. I swear I heard that name before... wasn´t that the goddess of Makai? They knew her personally? And I overhead Mima saying she was maybe going to live with Yuuka at the Garden of the Sun for a while. Would be to Reimus advantage, because I overheard her complaining about "grandma Hakurei being troublesome all day since Chôzen moved out."

Hm... Well, who was here also? Oh, the prismrivers. Sly was runnin' around here as well, listening to rumors. Oh, and that girl with the grey-greenish hair from the "party" at Eientei was also here. And I swear I have seen Letty Whiterock... though she stayed away from me.

Lily White flew around too, declaring that she couldn´t await next years spring... well, it was summer after all. But she also stayed away from me. Possibly because of my current situation. I myself would´ve made a large circle around someone if he had been in my current situation.

I really would like to drink some sake as well... but it was hard, hanging upside down from a tree, bound with a rope. "Come on girls, cut me off... It´s my party and I wanna have some fun~!", I whined. "Fun? You mean flirting again?" I flinched when Nana said that. She sat on the ground to my left, drinking her sake.

"Or possibly marrying girls and later regretting it, huh?" Oh, low blow there, Rumia! I looked shocked at the angel of death to my right. "I-I never said that! I wasn´t going to leave you, Nana! I do not regret to marry you, you´re the best that had happened to me! Believe me! Don´t get her wrong!", I said as I squirmed.

Ryoko, hanging in the same state as me, to my right, snickered. "I don´t know what the hell I have done to hang here, but you really have some cool friends, I must say!", snickered Ryoko. She liked this? She wasn´t a masochist... did she get the wrong idea? Did she think this was a game?

A-And why was Nanatsu tightening her fist so much? If she doesn´t stop it will... Too late. The cup broke into thousands of shards. "Oh, Yuuka~!", sung Nanatsu all of sudden with a way to sweet voice. Yuuka Kazami looked over. "Have you ever heard of these festivals form the outside? They´re called fiestas...!"

What was she up too, telling Yuuka of Fiestas? "Do you know what a pinata is?", grinned Nana. Yuuka seemed confused and looked over at me, but then suddenly, she had that sadistic smile and came towards us.

_"Pinatas? There are no pinatas here... And even so, where would Nana hang th... OH SHIT!"_ I began to squirm as I realised that there were pinatas. Living pinatas. Two of them. One was next to me, smirking. The other... was struggling madly as Yuuka came closer. _"Y-Yuuka! P-Put that umbrella away!" __"We´re screwed__..."_, muttered that voice in my head. _"For once, I agree with ya, buddy..."_

* * *

><p>A few minutes later, I was moving like mad, avoiding an umbrella."This game is fun!", exclaimed Yuuka. I whined, thinking this couldn´t get any worser... But I was wrong again. "What game? Can I play, too?" I knew that voice. And my face lost the last color it had. Yuuka stepped aside and looked at the little blonde girl with the big metal rod. "Sure." <em>"Noooooo Flan, please not!"<em>

* * *

><p>And yet, as beaten up as I was that night, and no matter how angry Nana had been... she slept aside me in our bed that night. I didn´t have to sleep on the couch or something...<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Name: <strong>Ryoko Jigoku (Ryoko Hell)

**Species: **Youkai / Yami no Youkai

**Age:** Unknown, tenthousands of years**  
>Ability: <strong>Manipulation of Darkness

**Occupation:** Former Queen of Night-Youkai

**Location:** Forest of Magic

**Description:**

Black hair with red highlights, pale skin, dark black eyes with crimson lines. Wears black shirt and black pants with crimson lines on them. Has black nails. Two scarlet belts around one leg. Barefoot. Has canine fangs. Also has six crimson wings on her back. In the middle of her forehead is a painted crimson eye. Has jewels on her the back of her hands and her feets that look like red eyes. Has a heavy crimson chain wrapped around her slim stomach. Around her right wrist is a heavy bracelet with another chain attached onto it. That chain has a metal glove on it´s end. Is about 2,10m tall.

**Personality:**

Ryoko is quite a careless youkai, though she was depressive for a long time, going as far as having suicidal thoughts, however, after meeting Chôzen Gekido, she has easened up and regained new vitality. She is known to be ferocious and feral if she wants to, but is a mostly peaceful youkai. She has, however, a twisted sense of what is fun and what not...

**Relationships:**

Chôzen Gekido: Friend, student

Rumia Shisô: Old Friend, once an enemy

**Current Spellcards:**

Unknown


	37. Chapter 37 A good deed

_**Chapter 3: A good deed**_

_"Ah, that had been a lovely party two days ago. I was beaten to hell by a sadist and a little girl, didn´t get to drink even one sake and never managed to get a grilled lamprey in between my teeth, and the party was originally mine..."_ I love the irony behind it as I thought about it, walking through the bamboo forest of the lost.

I was going to hang out with Mokou tonight, deciding that I needed some time in which I could just chill and avoid my wife. I love her, but she can be a real pain. "The party was great. Was pretty fun to see you being beaten up. That other woman aside ya somehow managed to avoid everything, but once little Flan hit ya once, you didn´t manage to avoid another blow.", spoke the one I had searched for, yet again reminding me of the fact that my thoughts were still audible.

Mokou stood there leaned against a bamboo, to my surprise, smoking a cigarette. "Ya smoke?", I asked. Mokou opened one of her closed eyes. "Sometimes. Mostly when I´m annoyed.", she admitted. "Ya want one as well?", she asked, offering me a cigarette from the box she had in her pocket. I, however, reclined.

"Watcha doin' here, Chô?", asked Mokou, blowing some smoke. I shrugged. "Just wanted to hang out with ya. Need some chilling and things to clear my head.", I replied. Mokou nodded. "Yeah. I know that feeling. And ya know what? I´m bored as hell and know the perfect thing to do!", grinned Mokou.

She took the cigarette in her hand, and suddenly, it burned in a bright flame, before nothing was left of it. "Let´s go and grill Kaguya. Believe me, it´s actually fun seeing her die and come back. And she doesn´t mind at all." I sweatdropped, but didn´t recline the offer, nor did I question it. Maybe I really needed a punching bag...

* * *

><p>"...So, let me get this straight...", muttered Kaguya, standing in front of us near the entrance to Eientei, "...You, Mokou, want to kill me again, and you, Chôzen, have girl trouble and want to kill me to blow off some steam?", the bewildered princess asked. "That sums it up, yeah.", smirked Mokou. I growled under my breath.<p>

_"Her idea."_, I thought, yet again forgetting the fact that EVERYBODY STILL KNEW MY THOUGHTS AS THEY WERE AUDIBLE THANKS TO THE GAP HAG! "And a great one indeed.", flattered Mokou herself, just before she leaped into the fight. I myself, would stay aside and watch. It was actually quite interesting, seeing how to girls blew each other into single parts, only to resurrect a second later, totally unharmed.

* * *

><p><em>"Okay, this pointless fight is really going nowhere..."<em> I thought after a while. As I thought that, both girls stopped. They looked bewildered at me. "Hm?", I asked. "W-What was that just now? P-pointless?", asked Kaguya. I frowned.

"uh... well... if you think about it... You two are immortal. No matter how often you kill each other, you always come back. I understand that you do this to blow off some steam... but... What other point do your fights have? You only kill each other until you´re so exhausted you almost pass out, then you leave. The next day, you do the same thing again. Isn´t that a little ridiculous?", I asked.

Mokou and Kaguya looked at me in disbelief. Then, they looked at each other, blinking. "Well.. uh... I... didn´t even enjoy it a little. I was just doing it because she always starts.", huffed Mokou, being Tsundere. Kaguya, however smiled. "Thanks Chô, I was thinking to start I was the only one who thought that.", spoke the princess. And that was a honest fact. There was no sign of manipulation on her face. She was telling the truth.

"Though I did enjoy our fights a little.", admitted the princess. Mokou huffed and turned away. "Well, hope ya die eventually, Houraisan. I´m going to leave Gensokyo. No fun here. Maybe I ask Keine to come with me..." I was struck at that. And Kaguya too.

The way she looked at me, pleading with her eyes for me to do something, she was close to the tears. It seems she didn´t want Mokou to leave. I guess she really likes her, indeed. And I just felt horrible when I understood that I just had destroyed this strange, but wonderful relationship.

"Uh... M-Mokou! W-why don´t ya stay here? I mean, we just met again! A-And Kaguya-hime possibly will miss ya too in some way. I mean, she enjoys fighting you!", I chuckled uneasily. Mokou frowned. "Well, but our fights are stupid, eh?", smiled Mokou casually, shrugging. "W-who says that you have to kill each other.. Y-you could fight in a different way!" At that, both Mokou and Kaguya frowned. "Explain.", they said in unison.

* * *

><p>Captain Falcon danced around Zelda, but upon trying his famous "FALCON PAWNCH!", Zelda sidestepped and hit him with a "Nayrus Diamond". Captain Falcon flinched, but both Zelda and Captain Falcon failed to notice Lucario, who had grabbed a smash ball. Lucarios aura beam hit both off them and send them offscreen. Both Kaguya and Mokou laughed and hit me soft on the shoulders, one sitting to my left, the other to my right.<p>

"Ya´re sneaky, Chô!", laughed Mokou. "Yeah, he sure is!", snickered Kaguya. The screen returned to the character select screen, and I stood up and put my wii-remote onto the charging station. "Sorry girls, but I have to leave. Nana is going to kill me when I stay out too long. She´ll suspect I meet Rumia behind her back.", I sighed.

"Poor guy~!", hummed Kaguya. "Yeah, he sure is! Ya wife sure has one fiery temperament!", agreed Mokou. "Well, I´m gonna come back some time to join the brawl once again!", I exclaimed and winked, refering to the famous "[enter character name here] joins the brawl!" quote. "WARNING! Challenger approaching!", said Kaguya with a straight face, causing us to break into laughter, as Kaguya refered to the quote when a new character appeared.

With that, I said goodbye to them. But once I was outside the door, I stayed there and listened for another second. "Hey, Mokou~! How about we try an ego-shooter! I got this game called Conduit 2!", I heard Kaguya. "Well, start it!" As I heard that, I couldn´t help but smile. I ended their constant killing spree by making them kill each other virtually.

They even were friendly to each other as long as they played! Humming to myself, I left Eientei, wandering past the confused faces of Eirin, Reisen and Tewi, which all stood in front of a second door to Kaguyas room, where the Wii stood. They all peeked in, seeing how Kaguya and Mokou were fighting all friendly.

* * *

><p>For the first time in a long while, I felt at ease. No seriousness and stress in the air. No girl trouble was plaging me. For once in a long while, I could smile honestly and just enjoy my life. I had even done a good deed! I hadn´t such a moment of real peace in a long, long time... Namely since the last incident, which wasn´t that long ago.<p>

But helping Kaguya and Mokou over their grudge, then playing videogames with them was a good way to blow off some steam and get a good breather. Even I needed to relax some time. And I was sure that the next incident or stress would come soon... very soon. So I wasn´t even surprised that something indeed did happen as I left Eientei.

Just as I stepped outside Eientei, I felt the ground under my feet vanish. Seconds later, I found myself in a purple nothing with all those creepy eyes staring at me. "Hello Chô~!", exclaimed Yukari. "Oh, Yukari, what´s up?", I asked casually (as casually as someone who falls into a gap leading into another dimension with thousands of eyes staring at him could be), not even surprised.

"I was going to put the boundary between your thoughts and your voice back tonight, but I have seen that you actually did good with your stupid thoughts, so I thought over letting it that way." Imagine my shock! I was going to die if Nanatsu knew of all that which I had ever thought of Rumia, all my perverted fantasies involving Rumia...

It had gotten worse after Sly told me to have threesome with Rumia and Nanatsu... I had begun to start actually imaginging a threesome with both of them..! I´m just glad Nana didn´t hear that thoughts until now!

"Y-Yukari? P-Please return it to normal! If they stay that way, I will be left by Nanatsu and Rumia will hate me as well..." Yukari chuckled. "I said I was thinking about it, not that I would really let it stay like that. I´ll return it at this moment."

A smaller gap in her gap world opened, and she fumbled inside it. Then, she pulled her hand out. "So, all done. Now have sweet dreams, Chô!", grinned Yukari. Another gap opened, and swallowed me. As I looked around, I found myself in my bed, next to a sleeping Nanatsu.

* * *

><p><em>Yeah, that was this intermission arc. To sum it up: First of, Chôzen learns of Gensokyos creation, how he ended up there twice, how he met Nanatsu and that there was mutual attraction to Rumia when he sealed her. Then, Chôzen throws a party, learns where he can find Yuugi Hoshiguma, who knows where this mindreader lives, and then ends up being a pinata on his own party. Lastly, he ends up doing a good deed by ending Mokous and Kaguyas killing-spree by making them blow their steam off by playing videogames against each other, and finally gets his border of thought and spoken repaired. Geeeeeez!<em>

_Anyways, I guess there is nothing much to say... Well, today's not my day, I'm feeling not so well and I've been greatly annoyed by a friend of mine... geeez! So please excuse me if the last chapter wasn't that good and my summary was worse... I'll fix it if you guys think that it is bad. I'm just happy that I wrote all the other chapters yesterday, right after finishing the "Eternal Finale"... worked til late in the night, but the ideas kept flowing and my hands refused to stop typing._

_Anything else to say? I believe not. If there is something, please say so, I'll do my best answering any of your questions... at least without spoilering if it concerns the plot. I'll be not giving away the outcome of this story!_

_Yeah, that being said... next chapter starts PoFV. It will be a lot different than many of you players remember it... I mean, it had no straight story line, the bosses were different for each character, only the last two remained the same (in most cases), so I'm having problems thinking of how to alter it... but I already have an idea. Expect the next arc to contain less fighting, though... maybe even none, don't know... And... I already started writing the first chapter... luckily two days ago, right before I had to go. The plot of PoFV starts... not directly, there will be two chapters at the beginning that differ from the real plot... yeah, I know, haters gonna hate... geez!_

_Anyways, thats it for me and my bad mood... Tomorrow will be a better chapter, as I will be in a better mood, I believe. Sooo, see ya there, on the other side, at the beginning of the new arc... a quite important one, at whichs finale we will learn an important thing... a very important thing, so important that it can start the prequel story!_

_As always, I appreciate reviews! _

_Yeah, to repeat myself... See ya in the next arc, dear readers! _


	38. Chapter 38 Another timemanipulator

_And so, we start the fourth arc. Though I can't promise that it will be long or good (it's hard to put this game into a real story for me), I hope it will be enjoyable to you... and at least the end of this arc is very important..._

_But yeah, though I make this the start of arc 4, we won't start with the incident right now, though it is at hand. I felt like writing a thing that popped into my head when I wrote the Extra Chapter of the Imperishable Night arc... Don't worry, it is just a two-chapter delay, as in the third chapter of this arc, the incident will start._

_Yeah. So bear with me and my ideas, and I hope you enjoy the chapter..._

_which we now start, shall we?_

_DISCLAIMER: I do not own Touhou, Team Shanghai Alice / ZUN does. Chôzen Gekido, Ryoko Jigoku and Nanatsu no Taizai belong to me._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Arc 4: Phantasmagoria of Flower View<strong>_

_**Chapter 1: Another time manipulator**_

The man stopped. Around him... was nothing. He stood in the middle of a path in Japan. It was a old, dusty path, in front of him stairs leading to an old, run-down shrine. The Hakurei Shrine. Despite it being unused since a decade, the shrine wasn´t a ruin. It was perfectly in shape. It was as if someone was making sure that it wouldn't break apart... This shrine was his first goal. The so called "gateway".

He began to ascend the stairs made of stone. Reaching the shrine, which was at least two centuries old, he looked left, then right. Finding nothing out of the ordinary, he walked up to the shrine and glanced inside the room through a ajar door. The inside was dusty and it certainly looked like no one had been inside for a long time, so he didn't even care about exploring the insides further. They were not of interest for him...

As he left the door behind, he walked over to the donation box, which, like most of the outside, was in perfect shape. Pulling out a purple coin with a red eye on it, his red ones fixed on it. "I've got this invitation long ago... Let's see if it is still accepted by her...", he muttered, positioned his hand over the donation box... and let go of it.

The box let out a wooden sound as the coin hit the wooden grid on top of the donation box, then it fell inside the box through one of the slits. He remained silent as he waited for the sound of the coin hitting the ground of the box... but there was no noise.

Instead, the coin suddenly shot out of the donation box, and the man extended his hand and catched it. Opening his hand, he stared at the palm in his hand, only to let out a sigh. The coin was now hot to the touch, and the eye on it was glaring at him. "Clearly not...", he sighed, then turned around on his heel. "But if she doesn't let me in...", the corner of his lips turned up into an arrogant smile, "...I force my way in!"

Putting the coin back into his pocket, he rolled his shoulders thrice, and then walked down the stairs again, until he stood on the path again, between two stone pillars. Then, he crossed his arms in front of his body, then suddenly leaned back, holding his hands like claws, exclaiming the name of a Major Arcana Tarot Card.

A leaf, falling from a tree bend to his will, and stopped in midair. The man leaned forwards, grinning to himself as he saw it in front of him. His timing had been perfect. The barrier protecting the land he wanted to enter had a small weakness... a weaker spot, which was constantly moving and impossible to reach... under normal circumstances.

The man walked towards the weak spot in the barrier, which was usually invisible and impossible to enter, as when somebody touched the normal barrier and not the weak spot, he was walking through the land without entering it... it was located in another dimension, more or less, parallel to the world as it was. The man extended his right hand to touch the barrier... and watched pleased how he could walk right through it.

* * *

><p>The same moment, a certain sukimas eyes snapped open, red lines in them as if she hadn´t taken enough sleep, and a look of horror was on her face as if she just had a really bad nightmare.<p>

* * *

><p>Ran Yakumo flinched when she heard a loud crash from her mistress' room, and only two seconds later, the door crashed open and Yukari Yakumo, dressed in only her panties and a violet see-through nightgown, ran up to Ran. "Lady Yukari?", asked Ran in a very confused way. "Someone was able to enter Gensokyo through the barrier! He managed the impossible, he managed to walk through the weakness, and he did it on purpose!", exclaimed Yukari, shock written all over her face.<p>

Ran watched Yukari unbelievingly. "That is even possible? The weakness the barrier had was minor, nothing, not even beyond mach 100 could go hit the weakness exactly the split nanosecond that it would be in front of him!", gasped Ran. Yukari hissed, her face distorting into anger.

"...and that despite I had denied him the entrance to Gensokyo... Long ago, I gave him an invitation, but he turned it down, saying that the endless power he wanted to archieve was not found in this world... I don´t know the mans goal... And there is only one who can find out... only one person is fitting for this job...!", hissed Yukari.

* * *

><p>Somewhere else, in a house near the path leading to the human village, Chôzen Gekido was swallowed by a gap in his sleep.<p>

* * *

><p>"I cannot believe her!", I screamed in extreme displeasure. I just woke up in the middle of the forest, my clothes neatly folded next to me, otherwise I was just wearing the same underwear I had when I went to sleep yesterday night after Yukari send me home. So I had dressed, and here I was now. It is early in the morning and it is freezing shitty cold and I don´t know what the fuck I have to do and why the shit I am here! "YUKARI YAKUMO, I`M GONNA KILL YOU!", I shouted into the air.<p>

"Oi oi, you over there." I flinched and turned around. In front of me stood a man of middle age. He had blonde hair and red eyes. He wore a suit of yellow color and he wore a black tank-top underneath. He also had a yellow-green colored heart-shaped hairband and rings for his cuffs, as well as yellow-green heart-shaped knee guards.

"Me?", I asked. "Yeah, you. I am in Gensokyo, right?", he asked, staring at me with his arrogant eyes. I narrowed my eyes. This guy was more than suspicious... he emitted an aura of evil... And yet, though he seemed dangerous... I somehow couldn't believe him to be evil. Though everything spoke for it. "Uh... yeah.", I replied. The man nodded.

"Do you know someone named 'Sakuya'?" "Sakuya? Sure. I know her pretty well." The man nodded yet again. "Where can I find her?" I scratched the back of my head. "The Scarlet Devil Mansion, I suppose." "Scarlet Devil Mansion, you say?", asked the man. I nodded. "Sure. Ya know where that is?" "No."

"Not? Well, I suppose I could guide you there. I was heading for that direction.", I suggested. _"Because Mayohiga, the gateway to Yukaris house, is close to there...!" _Man, was I glad that my thoughts were finally unaudible anymore! The man seemed to think about it for a second. "Alright.", he spoke, though his arrogant eyes remained on me... telling me that he possibly put me into the same drawer I had put him in... the one labelled as 'caution'. I nodded, then turned to the direction I knew the SDM to be, my last glance back only to confirm that he was indeed following me.

* * *

><p>After a while of silence, I eventually got interested. "So... what´s your name, anyways?", I asked. The man glanced over at me. "Dio.", he replied casually. His arrogant eyes are giving me the creeps, by the way... "I´m Chôzen Gekido, Insei no Youkai." This time, the man actually turned to me.<p>

"So you´re a youkai? Guessed you were a human." I sighed. "Yeah. Here in Gensokyo, most youkai look rather humanic, so it´s hard to tell them apart. But I guess once you´re used to it, it is pretty simple.", I spoke. Dio nodded.

"I heard that most beings here have special abilities?", asked Dio. I chuckled. "New to Gensokyo, huh?", I asked as we walked over a bridge. "Just got here this morning.", he replied. "Ah... well, yes, every youkai has a special ability, and some humans have as well. A shrine maiden I know can fly and call onto the gods." "Yeah? What other abilities do Youkai here have?" I thought about it a second.

"I know the manipulation of fate, immense destructive power, the manipulation of cold, the manipulation of fire, immortality, manipulation of eternity and the moment, Manipulation of Reincarnation, Manipulation of Boundaries, Manipulation of Death, Manipulation of Darkness... Manipulation of Sins... Negation of Everything... to name a few.", I counted. The man aside me frowned. "I see. Anyone got the manipulation of time?", asked Dio. "Funny that you ask! Sakuya can manipulate time~!", I chuckled. And the man began to grin. "So she really has that ability? I had only heard of it."

"Chôôôôô~!" Dio and I frowned, and as I turned around and looked into heaven, I was immeadiatly tackled and buried beneath a blondehaired woman in a black dress. "Hehehe.", I heard Rumia snicker as she laid on top of me, looking down. "Rumia.", I said somewhat casually, yet a little embarrassed. Dio frowned at us.

Just that moment, another person landed aside us, and I remembered her to be the vampire I saw with Rumia in the pub. Rumia stood up and helped me up as well. "Well, Chôzen, may I introduce you to Kurumi? She´s an old friend of mine.", smiled Rumia, nodding to the vampire. Kurumi nodded towards me.

"I saw her back when you were in the pub.", I spoke. "Yeah, we saw ya there. You really had a charisma break... Should´ve seen how you and Meiling swayed out of the bar, her arm around your neck. I think you sung something about Shanghai and a 17.", snickered Rumia. I sweatdropped.

"Friends of yours?", asked Dio, reminding me of his presence. "Uh... Rumia here yes, but the other I didn´t knew until now.", I snickered uneasily. Dio nodded. "My name is Dio.", he told the girls and bowed. Kurumi and Rumia nodded. "So... what´s up, Rumia?", I asked, but Rumia just giggled.

"What? A girl can´t greet a very special friend when she sees him passing by?", she asked. I chuckled uneasily. "Of course you can. Just thought something happened." Rumia shook her head. "Nah. Not until yet. But the next incident comes surely." I laughed at that.

"It always does." Kurumi nodded in agreement. Rumia turned to her, they shared a glance, then Rumia turned back to me. "Well, Chô, I guess I see you around? We´re heading for the lake of blood, where Kurumi lives, and we´re somewhat running late, so we don´t have time. But I´ll drop by when I´m free, alright?", she asked. I sighed, hoping that Rumia and Nanatsu wouldn´t make another competition.

"Yeah. See ya then, I suppose." Rumia smiled, then she turned away, waving, taking off with Kurumi in tow. "Ya like that girl? That Rumia girl?", asked Dio. "A little.", I chuckled, lying, of course. I was head over heels for Rumia... But I was as well for Nanatsu. With a sigh, I turned back to the direction of the SDM. "It´s complicated. I´ll tell ya another time." Dio nodded. With that, we continued our walk. In silence.

* * *

><p>A while later, our walk was interupted yet again, however. It was a certain witch running out of the tree line onto the clearing we were passing. "Yare yare, da ze!" As the shout became audible, Dio flinched and looked around panically. "Something wrong?", I asked Dio. "D-Didn´t you hear that?", asked Dio.<p>

I rose an eyebrow, then pointed to Marisa, who was leaning forwards, panting like mad. "Alice has gone bonkers, ze!", shouted Marisa at me. I frowned. "What did ya do?", I asked. "Broke a... doll... on accident, da ze!", she panted, to which I of course chuckled. But Dio seemed uncomfortable around her for some reason... "Yare yare, da ze...", sighed Marisa.

"Anyways, Chôzen, who's ya friend?", asked Marisa, nodding to Dio. "Dio.", I replied. "He´s on the search for Sakuya.", I explained. "So you go the SDM, huh? I´m gonna go and get some books as long as it´s daytime. Ya know, at night, Kayako spooks around." Marisa shivered. She still hadn´t gotten over the horror night in which Kayako shocked her over and over again.

"W-What´s with your quote?", asked Dio. Marisa frowned. "You mean 'da ze'?", asked Marisa with a raised eyebrow. "I don´t know... Mima-sama has used it several times... so I adopted it.", muttered Marisa. Dio shuddered.

"You know someone named Joestar?", asked Dio, caution obvious in his voice. Marisa frowned, seemingly pondering. "No.. never heard of one called Joestar." Dio sighed in relief, making me and Marisa frown. "Well, anyways, I gotta flee a little more. Then borrow a tea at Reimus." With that, Marisa jumped onto her broom, and rushed off into the sky. Dio watched after her, looking rather serious, yet frightened.

_"I hope I won't ever run into one of those pesky Joestars again... not after I have just being revived...!"_

* * *

><p>It was past midday when the gates to the SDM finally came into view. I picked up speed, Dio following me on the heels. Only a few minutes later, I stood in front of the gate, looking around for the redheaded gatekeeper. "Meiling? Oi, Meiling, are you here somewhere?", I shouted. Dio, who stood behind me, kept silent as we waited.<p>

It took Meiling a moment, but then she emerged from a flower bed. "Hm? Oh, it´s you, Chôzen!", smiled Meiling. I almost had forgotten that she was the gardeneer as well as the gatekeeper! Silly me~ "Can you let us in? We´re searching for Sakuya.", I asked. "Sure, give me a second..." Meiling hastily came over, then pushed the large gates open with one hand. At that, Dio seemed amazed.

"Is she a Youkai as well? That gate looks way to heavy for one to open it with bare hands.", he commented. Meiling smiled. "Yup! I´m a youkai!", she exclaimed proudly. "Thank you, Meiling.", I smiled at the gatkeeper, who gave me a sheepish thumbs up. "Sure, no prob. Sakuya should be inside." I nodded, and continued my way up the path.

"Man, I´m somewhat tired... Lately there have been many people passing... Yare yare, da ze...", exclaimed Meiling. Before I knew, Dio had rushed past me and was inside the mansion. It seemed that the quote seemed to scare him to death... I wonder why? Well, anyways, I caught up to him as he stood in the middle of the entrance hall. He was looking around as I walked up to him.

"Hm... that´s a nice mansion. So, how do we find Sakuya?", he asked. "Ah, that´s not the problem. You don´t find Sakuya, Sakuya finds one, especially if you´re an intruder." , I chuckled. And as if on cue, I felt the world stop for "a second".

Looking up to the top of the stairs, I saw the always elegant and perfect maid. "Welcome to the Scarlet Devil Mansion, Mister Gekido. Milady will be hap..." Sakuya trailed off as she laid eyes onto the blonde man next to me.

Seeing her dumb expression, Dio began to laugh. "I-is that possible?", gasped Sakuya, taking a step back. "It is.", grinned Dio and took a pose I had only seen from Sakuya, namingly crossing the arms in front of the chest and leaning a bit back. "Hello, daughter." Wait what?

* * *

><p><em>Yep, that's it for this chapter. And yeah...cliffhanger. Second part MIGHT follow this evening.<em>

_Anyways, I'm sorry for Dio being so out of character... though I am a huge fan of Jojos Bizarre Adventure, I never managed to get a hand on a game or manga of the series, and the only anime episode I ever managed to find was the final fight vs. Dio, and that doesn't give me enough information to properly understand his personality. Hope you like the way he is written, though, I gathered as much information about him as I could find..._

_And yeah, Dio is Sakuyas father (I really like that theory, I admit it finally) and came to visit his daughter... but for what reason? And what is in for Chôzen next chapter? I have one heck of a surprise for you, dear readers... The next chapter is almost done, should be up soon. And I also already started working on the prequel, which will be up at the end of this arc. _

_Yeah. True fans of Jojo's bizarre adventure should know why I made the resurrected Dio fear the quote "Yare Yare, Da ze." Thought it would be fun to put this in._

_Well, that should wrap this up. Hope you leave a review and you'll read the next chapter as well. See ya!_


	39. Chapter 39 Father's Approval

_Continuing off from where the former chapter stopped. Hope I didn't keep you waiting too long with this cliffhanger._

_Well, nothing much to say, friend of mine trolled me in school by sending me to the wrong room for maths, but hey, I found it funny as well... Geez, why do I have friends like that... and even enjoy having those friends? =D I couldn't even be mad at him... Aw man, as I type this A/N, I'm laughing again at myself being trolled. =D To make it worse, when I actually found the real room for maths and sat down next to him, he began humming "Rick Astley - Never gonna give you up"... so he not only trolled, but rickrolled me as well! Geeeez! =D_

_Yeah, enough of me being a fool for letting myself get trolled like that. Hope you'll enjoy this chapter..._

_Let's start it, shall we?_

_DISCLAIMER: I do not own Touhou, Team Shanghai Alice / ZUN does. I also do not own Dio Brando, he belongs to Hirohiko Araki. Chôzen Gekido, Ryoko Jigoku and Nanatsu no Taizai belong to me._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 2: Fathers Approval<strong>_

_~ Music: Dio Brando's theme_

"Hello daughter." Wait what? I looked confused at Dio, then at Sakuya. Dio was... Sakuyas father? "D-Dad! What the hell are you doing here?", asked Sakuya shocked, yet somewhat enraged. Suddenly, she vanished on top of the stairs, and reappeared at the bottom of them.

"What, can´t I look how my daughter is doing?", snickered the blonde man named Dio. And then, just like Sakuya, he vanished and reappeared at another spot in front of Sakuya the same second. I sweatdropped. Could Dio possibly manipulate time as well?

"B-But Dad! You could´ve least told you´re going to come! Oh, what will milady say?", muttered Sakuya, uncomfortable about something. "SAKUYA!" Sakuya flinched noticeably, and I and Dio frowned as we looked at the stairs and a corridor in the story above us, which led to Remilias dorm. That had been Remi´s infuriated voice. I wonder what she´s upset about? Well, will know in a sec, cause I bet Remi´s coming here.

"You´re working as a maid now?", asked Dio, looking at his daughters attire. Sakuya nodded. "To whom have you devoted yourself? It is strange that you of all people chose to be someones servant, my daughter. What happened to your vanity?" Sakuya blushed and waved. "Uhm... well... I had just left you and mom and was wondering where to go... And then, before I knew, I was approached by the Scarlet Devil, asking me to become her head maid.", chuckled Sakuya uneasily.

"Oi oi, scarlet devil?", asked Dio. Sakuya nodded. "A... V-v-v-...", Sakuya never got further. Dio began to sniff in the air. "Say... I smell vampires. Two of them... and they´re quite mighty." I facepalmed. He didn´t know of Remi and Flan? "Well... yes. The Scarlet Devil and her younger sister, my mistresses, are vampires.", said Sakuya uneasily. Dio frowned at her.

"You chose to devote your life to that which you weren´t born as. You chose to devote your life to those which are more proudful than you... Now I understand." I rose an eyebrow, looking questiongly at Sakuya. What did Dio mean with "weren´t born as"? The woman was about to respond. But she never got to.

"SAKUYA! WHY DO I SMELL A VAMPIRE IN MY MANSION!", shouted Remilia, appearing on top of the stairs. I could make a sarcastic remark. I did make a sarcastic remark. Because I lacked at one very important information. "Cause ya sister´s one, Remi?", I snickered. Remilia glared at me, then began to descend the stairs.

As she reached the lower end, she stood next to Sakuya, and glared up at the big man. "Who are you?", she asked under a hiss. "Why would a low vampire like you enter the mansion of the queen of all vampires?", she shouted all of sudden. Dio seemed unfazed.

"I am Dio Brando, father of the one you claim to be your head maid." Remilia glanced at Sakuya. Brando? Dio Brando? Does that mean that Sakuya Izayoi isn´t Sakuyas real name? "Sakuya Brando, my only daughter.", finished Dio. Oh, question answered.

"I should´ve known it was you, Brando. Let me take back my statement about 'low' vampire then, as you´re clearly not a low vampire. There are even many rumors about you being able to stop time perfectly... You´re even more powerful than Sakuya, I heard.", spoke Remilia, and actually bowed down. Dio laughed cruely.

"Indeed, my daughter is not as good with time manipulation as me, or so she was when she left my wife and me.", spoke the blonde haired man, looking down at the child beauty named Remilia Scarlet. "She has increased by far since then, but I guess you´re still above her level." Dio frowned at the younger vampire.

Soooo if I got this right, Dio is Sakuyas father and a famous vampire, while Sakuya is only human but can stop time, like her father can, and chose to work for a vampire because she herself wasn´t born as one, and yet she doesn´t want Remilia to turn her into a vampire? Why did this make perfect sense even as I thought about how stupid and random it sounds?

"Uh... Chô, could ya do something?", asked Sakuya uneasily, looking from her father to her mistress, who were glaring at each other. I guess Sakuya wants me to do something because she doesn´t want to insult any of them. "Chô? Did you just call him Chô?", asked Dio in shock, snapping his head towards Sakuya. Sakuya frowned, then nodded.

Suddenly, Dio turned to me. "So you... are the one who really claims Sakuya." "Excuse me?", I asked. _"What the hell does he mean with 'who really claims Sakuya'?"_, I thought. Dio pulled his arms in, then leaned backwards and let out an unhuman scream, the same I had heard from Sakuya as I fought her during the "Embodiment of Scarlet" Incident, as Reimu and Yukari call it. "WRYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!"

_~ Music Change: Psycho le Cemu - Love is Dead ~_

"Za Warudo!" I frowned, especially as something like a mechanic human materialised behind him. "Kinda sounds like Sakuyas Illusion World 'The Wo...", I began, but stopped. Dio had vanished. A knife was in my stomach, as well as the feeling something inhuman just struck me in the chest and almost broke my ribcage. I hissed as I doubled over. "What the...!", I shouted, pulling the knife out of my stomach. I threw it aside and rolled sidewards, avoiding another knife which appeared all of sudden.

I saw Dio for a split second, then he was gone. I flinched and turned around, looking to the top of the stairs, where Dio stood on the railing, but he vanished again. I turned again, this time finding him sitting on a table next to a flower. "Interesting. You seem to know wherever I´ll appear, but you´re just too slow." Dio chuckled. "What the hell? Why are you attacking me?", I exclaimed, holding my chest in pain. Dio chuckled. "ZA WARUDO!"

Once again, I felt like something had struck me, this time, two blows into the stomach. I flew through the air, and impacted into something, breaking it. Forcing my eyes open, I saw a broken pillar above me. Great... I felt how darkness invaded my vision, and after I blinked, my eyes refused to reopen.

"Hm? It seems he wasn´t worth enough.", I heard Dio say, as well as the confused voices of Sakuya and Remilia, saying some incoherently things. But I didn´t feel like giving up. I could hear it again.. my heartbeat. BADUM. I wonder why that tends to happen lately? BADUM! Well, Back to the fight! BADUM! I clenched my fists.

"What?", I heard Dio exclaim. I slowly stood up, struggling. "I may be down, but I´m not out of it yet...", I hissed, looking down at my hand. "Why?", I muttered. "I´m just lucky.", I answered my own question. "Chôzen! How did you do it?", asked Dio with a raised eyebrow. In response, I just wipped my face with my sleeve. "I asked, HOW DID YOU DO IT?", he shouted. I just grinned and reached back, ready to strike him.

"ZA WARUDO!", he shouted, but this time, I was prepared as time stopped. Yup. That was his little trick. That mechanical human thing he could call onto was able to stop time from moving, then Dio had put knives into place and had punched me, before time returned to move.

As time stopped this time, I couldn´t move, but I saw Dio moving. Basically, I was stopped but could see what happened during the time stop. "Toki wo tomare...", spoke Dio calmly, a strange echo to his voice. Unable to move, I waited and watched him as he walked casually and calmly over to me. When he stood in front of me, the mechanical human thing phased in in front of him and before I could do anything, a powerful blow connected with my chest, actually leaving a dent there... I felt how my body shifted a little while time was still stopped.

As the thing reached back for a second hit, I used my chance. Fighting against the unflowing time, I actually managed to do it. My mouth moved and my voice responded, while the rest of my body was still frozen. "Negation Sign 'Annihilate the impossible'." Dio frowned, somewhat shocked. And the spellcard really did it. My body was free to move.

I snarled as I felt the pain of the blow, but I landed and managed to avoid the second hit. Then, I punched the thing myself. It raised a fist to block me, and my blow connected with his hand. I heard Dio snarl in pain, before time was suddenly released and returned to flow, and the mechanical human thing vanished, while Dio flew through the air as if I had hit him. I guess he and that thing share pain?

Well, Dio flew straight against a wall, then slid down on it and laid on the ground on his back. "How weird~! Did they even move?", I heard Remilia ask. "Milady, you said it yourself: My father can manipulate time as well as me. However, he uses a very special thing to do so: A thing called 'stand'. His stands name is 'The World', and upon calling onto it, time will stop around him.", explained Sakuya. "The World? Didn´t he say 'Za Warudo'?", I asked her. Sakuya pinched the bridge of her nose. "Dad has this weird way to say it... let´s say it´s an accent.", sighed Sakuya. We all sweatdropped.

"I may have thought wrong... You´ll maybe worthy, Chôzen Gekido!", exclaimed Dio, as he suddenly sat up. "What the hell do you mean by worthy?", I shouted. "Well, worth of course for my Sakuya!" I flushed red in both embarrassment and anger.

"What the fuck are ya talking about? I´m married and have enough problems!", I shouted. At that, Dio frowned, then looked to a very confused Sakuya. "He isn´t your boyfriend?", asked Dio. Sakuya shook her head. "But you called him...", Dio trailed off. "Everyone calls him like that.", grinned Sakuya uneasily.

Dio looked back at me, and I just waved a little. "She´s right, all of those who are close to me call me by that nickname.", I chuckled uneasily. Dio frowned. "Then I guess I have to apologize. I thought you´d be out to date my daughter...", muttered Dio.

"So you were testing if I was good enough for her, able to defend her if the need arrives?", I asked. Dio nodded. Silence. Even the bratty Remilia didn´t say something. "Then I guess you´d have to test me." As we heared the voice, all of us twirled around. And there she stood.

* * *

><p>Meiling. Hong Meiling, the guardian of the SDM. I frowned, glancing from Sakuya, over Dio, to Meiling. Dio turned to Meiling, looking serious at the tall guardian of almost 1,90m, meaning close to my height. "You are asking for my daughters hand?", asked Dio with a frown.<p>

Meiling, her arms crossed in front of her body and just beneath her chest, looked with unknown eagerness and seriousness at her best friend and love interests father. It was a rather strange sight, seeing Hong Meiling and Dio Brando stare each other down.

"You´ll be fighting full force?", asked Dio. "Does this mean you give me the chance?", asked Meiling. Dio nodded faintly, almost unnoticeable. Meiling grinned feraly. "I´m fighting with all my power!", exclaimed Meiling. And as I heard that, I quickly flinched, then turned around and grabbed Remi and Sakuya and pulled them up the stairs.

"C-Chô!", complained Sakuya. "What the hell, big bro?", asked Remi. "You don´t want to be in the way, believe me.", I chuckled uneasily. A dragon vs. a vampire time manipulator. The foyer would be sooooo ruined afterwards...!

Dio frowned harder, then his "stand" appeared behind him. Meiling let out a long sigh, then took a deep breath. And then, it happened. Rainbow-colored flames burst out of thin air, covering her whole body. Only was this her aura, and no actual flame.

Meiling closed her eyes, her arms still crossed in front of her body. The tension in the room increased as the air grew hot, the flame acting as a real one, without burning Meiling, however. Dio watched all silently. He even stayed silent as the flame suddenly burst apart and Meiling slowly began to open her eyes. Her eyes had been aqua in color before... but now, they were a bright yellow. And as Meilings eyes began to open, so did her true form appear.

_~ Music change: Black Night Funeral ~ Shanghai Alice of Meiji 17 ~_

It started like an infection, moving from her feet up. As she stepped forwards, her bare feet were exposed for a second, revealed from underneath her long dress. As she stepped forwards with the other foot, the first vanished again. As it came back into sight from under her dress, it was no longer humanic.

Instead, Meiling had grown a few centimeter in height, just from her feet changing. Now, they were dragons claws - A brown-green to black scale color with black talons. Slowly, her skin bulged outwards and turned into the same brown-green shade of scales. It was like a wave moving upwards on her skin. Eventually, her whole body had changed, her arms had turned into muscular, scaly versions with scaly claws and black talons, four of them per hand.

The only thing that hadn´t changed, was Meilings face. It was the same as before, not turned into scales. However, additional things had grown to Meilings body, namely branch like horns on her head, pointing to the back. Meilings hair itself had turned a bright shade of crimson instead of the usual red. And a scaly tail with a sharp brown tailblade had slipped out from beneath Meilings green dress. She wore the same clothes as before, however, her sleeves had ripped slightly.

This was the same Meiling, yet a completely different. A badass Meiling. She was walking all calmly with clenched fists towards Dio. "Ready?", asked Meiling, her voice strangely deep and distorted. Dio seemed amused by this, a wicked grin was on his lips. "If you´re fighting skills are as badass as ya look, you´ll have my approval.", chuckled Dio. Meiling huffed.

"I´ll proof myself worthy to be Sakuyas!", shouted Meiling. "ZA WARUDO!", shouted Dio, avoiding Meilings punch as she slowed down until she came to a halt. Just before Dio had used this ability, I quickly opened my mouth and willed my flame to move inside it. Once it was inside my mouth, I closed it, the flame remaining inside my mouth... a technique that I can use to negate the impossible (usually I'd do that with my spellcard) outside a battle as for as long as I have the flame inside my mouth. Only works on me, though, and only with such manipulation as time-stopping.

"Toki wo tomare..", I heard Dio mutter. Dio walked calmly around Meiling, placing knives in several spots around her. Amused, I jumped onto the railing and sat onto it, crossing my legs, watching Dio. Eventually, he had put enough knives all around Meiling, then stepped away from her. "Soshite, toki ga ugoki desu.", he muttered, and suddenly, time moved again. I let out a sigh. Poor, Poor... poor Dio.

The knives hit Meiling, but just bounced off her scaly body, surprising Dio. Meiling twirled around, swinging her tail like a weapon. Dio, surprised, jumped over the tail, but Meiling struck him into the gut, and Dio was thrown into the next wall. He fell to the ground, lying on his back, but he sat back up, almost looking as if nothing happened. And that despite the large shard of a broken picture he crashed into sticking out of his right shoulder.

"No way...", he muttered, apparently not believing that Meiling just was able to block all knives. He grabbed the shard and pulled it out of his shoulder, then threw it aside. Immeadiatly, his wounds began to heal... I guess he is a true vampire.

Dio suddenly vanished, only I could see how he jumped over Meiling and landed on a post at the lower end of the stairs. Then, time moved again. Meiling flinched and turned to him, but Dio stopped time again. It seems that he could stop time on his own for a few seconds, but only with "the world" could he stop it properly.

Anyways, Dio jumped up into the first story and landed just next to me, standing on the railing, looking down at Meiling. "She is serious about Sakuyas hand, right?", asked Dio. I nodded. "As is Sakuya, I believe. But Meiling is clearly dead-serious.", I replied carefully, watching out that I would not accidentaly spit out the flame. Dio glanced at me. "She punches pretty hard." I snickered at that. "Meiling is a dragon, Dio. Dragons aren´t considered to be one of the highest classes of youkai in Gensokyo for nothing.", I explained. Dio nodded. "I see." It was then that I noticed something.

"Well, Dio, I would watch out. If Meiling is serious about something, she crosses boundaries... more or less. Don´t put her into a drawer, she could come out of another one... If she is serious enough, Meiling goes up against the world... she might even start moving while time is stopped..."

Dio frowned, then quickly turned to Meiling. And noticed, that Meiling had her right fist balled and it was shaking, despite time being stopped. Meiling was using her will force to fight against the time stop. An intent that could come true, just for the fact that Meiling was indeed a dragon youkai, youkai that had a really high level of everything.

"This is going to be a real challenge...", spoke Dio, a crazy smile on his face. He was enjoying this, and the fight hadn´t even really started. "Soshite, toki ga ugoki desu.", spoke Dio, and time resumed to flow. To Dios and my surprise, Meiling immediately turned to us, as if she had seen Dio move. My guess is, that she really did bring up so much willpower that she could at least see what happens during a time stop.

Dio snickered all of sudden, then pulled knives from only-gods-knows-where, just by moving his hands he suddenly held 16 knives in a fan-like pattern in each hand. _"It´s the same as with Sakuya..."_, I thought, blinking. **_"...Bricks were shat!"_ **As I heard that voice speaking up again, I got so surprised that I lost my balance and fell off the railing. I hit the ground of the floor beneath only a few seconds later.

_"The fuck! The voice´s back! ...Wait a sec... now that I think about it, it did speak up during the 'imperishable night' incident a lot... but it had spoken up before... Oh man, I fear that voice is part of me..."_

Sitting up, I just got a nice look at how Meiling jumped into the air with incredible jump power, apparently trying to avoid knives being thrown at her, but Dio just chuckled. "ZA WARUDO!", he exclaimed and time immediatly stopped around us, trapping Meiling in midair. _"Geez, somehow his ability is a little nasty and unfair, isn´t it?"__"Yeah. Backstabbing ability if ya ask me."_ I nodded, agreeing with my inner annoying voice.

Well, Dio jumped off the ground and landed by the large mosaic above the large entrance door to the mansion and pulled out his knives again. "You know what they say: The first one always cuts the deepest!", he shouted, throwing the knives at Meiling. I frowned. This would not have any effect, as Meilings skin... Oh! Her face... Dio pulled out another set of knives.

"And that´s a lot of firsts.", he added, before he threw them, and as if guided by an invisible hand, they all pointed at Meilings face. Dio sighed. "And here I thought you´d be able to protect my little Sakuya even if the odds are against you!", sighed Dio. "I...will...!" This growl made both me and Dio flinch and glance at Meiling. And indeed, Meilings right arm was balled into a fist and shaking, while Meilings mouth had opened.

Suddenly, Meilings arm moved and punched straight through the knives, making them lose their direction. Dio frowned, surprised. I was equally shocked... I had imagined that Meiling moved an inch during time stop, but not to speak! But it seems Meilings luck was against her, as she stopped moving again. "three seconds... amazing.", I heard Dio say. He didn´t do anything else.

"You... aren´t going to throw new knives?", I asked. Dio shook his head. "I am interested in her victory. Also, I don't cheat with my ability.", huffed Dio. _"Uh-huh."_, my conscience and I said in our thoughts in synchro, disbelief spreading across my face.

"Soshite, Toki ga ugoki desu.", huffed Dio. Time returned to normal and Meiling let out a relieved sigh. Just in that moment, Dio pushed himself of the egde of the area in front of the mosaic, and rushed at Meiling. The dragon gasped and lifted her arms as "The World" came to exist and punched.

The punch hit Meilings arms with such power that Meiling was flung into the stairs, actually breaking into them. At the same time, however, "The Worlds" hand, the one with which he had punched, got cracks and so did Dios hand... so they did share one physical body, Dios! Meaning if The World gets damaged, Dio does as well, and vice-versa!

Dio hissed as blood shot out of his broken hand, just before it healed. Finally, The World vanished again, and Dio landed in front of the stairs, not all to far from where I still sat from my fall. Oh, right, I´m still sitting ~ Silly me~!

I stood up and stretched myself, then jumped off the ground and flew up into the first story, sitting back onto the railing. Remilia was apparently confused about what had happened when and where and how they had moved, while Sakuya however seemed to be fully aware about what had happened... makes me wonder... could Dio and Sakuya move during each others time stops? Don´t know!

Anyways, Sakuya looked rather worried... I would be too! I mean, not only was Meiling Sakuyas closest friend... but also her love interest if I got it right... Man, what´s it with these situations? "Hey? You´re still able to walk?", asked Dio loudly from over where he stood. Meiling sat up, then brushed rubble off.

"If that was all, I can marry Sakuya today!", exclaimed Meiling and stood back up, looking not hurten in the slightest. Dio snickered. "Alright, at least ya have pride, girl!" Meiling got into a fighting stance. "Hong Meiling. Better remember that name, you´ll be saying it with pride next time!" Dio chuckled again, then The World appeared and rushed at Meiling.

The dragon rolled aside, then lifted her right hand. At that moment, her eyes, yellow in color, turned a deep fire-red. Dio frowned, as did I, but as soon as I saw what Meiling was doing, I gasped. Dio noticed as well, and he quickly called The World to him. The World rushed into the air, blocking all of the fireballs coming from all sources of fire in the room, namely several candles.

Meiling used that moment to rush at Dio, but he threw a knive at her face. What he didn´t expect was that Meilings face suddenly turned into scales as well. The knive bounced off the rough and hard scales before Meilings face turned back to its humanic appearance, and Dio hissed, jumping away from where he stood... when a flame impacted with his back.

He hissed loudly, then time stopped again. Dio landed in front of the charging, now stopped Meiling. He went onto one knee, hissing. At that moment, he noticed that he had lost. Looking up, he noticed Meilings eyes were on him. Despite the time stop, Meiling could still move. "That´s right Dio, I can now move through your time-stop!" She reached back, and only a second later, Dio was hit with an uppercut of enormous force.

Indeed, he was ripped off the ground and flew straight into the ceiling of the huge, three-stories high hall. I glanced over at Sakuya, who was smiling and nodding, apparently happy with the outcome. So she could move during the time stop of her father... Sakuya let out a sigh and began walking towards Meiling, just then time resumed to flow.

_~ Music end ~_

Remi, totally confused, looked around for Dio, before she looked confused at me. I pointed up with a sheepish smile, and when Remi followed to where I pointed, she let out an amazed sigh. Dio was still sticking in the ceiling.

Looking over to Sakuya, I found her standing next to Meiling. "Y-You really... want to become my..." Sakuya trailed off, and Meiling nodded, a big smile on her face. "I love you, Sakuya.", admitted Meiling, slowly blushing. Meanwhile, her body began to turn back into its human appearance. "I...love you as well, Meiling...", muttered Sakuya. It seems that my conclusion back in the forest was flawless... Anyone who thinks otherwhise, please cry out "OBJECTION!" right now... No one? Good!

I was still watching Sakuya and Meiling hugging, Remi aside me, when I suddenly heard a loud crash and a "Uff" behind me. Turning around, I found Dio lying on the ground, groaning as he regenerated. "That was one hell of a uppercut!", he growled, moving his jaw, to which I just snickered.

He stood up, stretched himself until his bones and joints made cracking noises, then looked over to Meiling. The chinese dragon saw him, then let go of Sakuya, and turned to him. She bowed. "Do I have your approval to date your daughter and prevent any harm from her, Brando?", asked Meiling. "It´s father-in-law.", huffed Dio and waved his hands. Meiling and Sakuya let out excited yelps.

"That would be okay with you, Scarlet Devil, wouldn´t it?", asked Dio, turning to Remilia. The vampire of 500-years, a lot younger than Dio, nodded. "Yeah. Guess it´s alright. She is your breed, after all, if she has your approval, I cannot do anything... as long as it won´t distract them too much from their jobs.", huffed Remilia, acting all mature. I grinned at her as I saw this. It was just too cute, Remi acting all mature~!

"Of course, Ojou-sama!", exclaimed Meiling saluting. "We will continue our jobs as before!", exclaimed Sakuya, saluting as well. The Scarlet Devil waved a little, indicating that it was alright. "Well, Brando, are you staying here in Gensokyo?", asked Remilia, turning back to the taller vampire. Dio sighed.

"I don´t know. Outside of Gensokyo, I have a lot of enemies...", sighed the time manipulator. "Gensokyo is a land of peace. I doubt your enemies will be able to come here, is that right?", I asked. Dio sighed. "Yeah. I´m pretty much the only one able to of them, especially as only I know of this land..." I nodded. "You can stay... You´ll be at peace here." Dio nodded.

"Well, Dio Brando, do you got somewhere to stay?", asked Remilia. The older vampire looked down at her. "No. I hadn´t planned on staying here at first.", sighed Dio. "You can stay here for the time being. You´re welcome to stay... I let the fairy maids prepare a guest room." Dio waited a while... then he nodded.

"If I don´t make any problems.", he sighed. Remilia nodded. "It´ll be alright. Just watch out for my younger sister and don´t cause trouble. Oh, and I´ll let someone fix your jacket, it´s burned." Dio nodded. "Dad, you´ll be staying with us?", asked Sakuya surprised.

* * *

><p>I stayed a while longer, then returned home. Of course, Nana was a little angry at me leaving all of sudden, but when I told her that it was probably Yukari´s doing, Nana left the house, muttering something about "going to Mayohiga". Two hours later, she arrived back at our house, emerging from a gap. Guessing from the blood that was definetly not hers and all the wounds she had, I guess it ended with a draw...<p>

* * *

><p><em>Hell yeah, got another chapter finished.<em>

_Dio Brando vs. Hong Meiling! Who would've suspected that? I came up randomly with the idea after thinking on when or if to make Meiling and Sakuya a couple... then I wrote the Imperishable Night Extra chapter with the Dio Reference... and there it was, lightning striking me, a lightbulb going on, a curtain taken off my eyes!_

_So Sakuya and Meiling are dating now... and Chôzen will be confronted by another incident. How will this one turn out, I wonder...? ...no really, I still wonder =D I have already thought about a plot... but only came up with the end of the arc. I'll be thinking of a plot tomorrow in school, and hope that I actually find one. Depending on if I come up with a start to the incident or not, tomorrow will have a chapter uploaded or not._

_Yep... oh, and Dio is staying at the Scarlet Devil Mansion for the time being... I don't think he will appear any time soon again, but I thought about letting him stay, just in case I want to use him again..._

_As for why I chose "Psycho le Cemu ~ Love is dead"... for one, it is a badass song, and I really like it. Furthermore, in the official video for it, one of them has dressed up as Jotaro Kujo from Jojos Bizarre Adventure Act III, the one who had to fight Dio Brando... Thought it would be fitting._

_So... hope you had a nice day, enjoyed the chapter and continue reading... That's it from me, See ya tomorrow! _


	40. Chapter 40 Obstacle Course

_Welcome back!_

_Uhm... Yeah, so the incident regarding the Phantasmagoria of Flower View starts here... I don't really had a major idea for a plot... there were a few characters introduced in this game, but most of older characters returned as bosses, and no straight plot line was given, only the finals were basically the same, exception Komachi and Shikieiki, and even the extra stage had no real plot... This doesn't mean that the game was bad, however! _

_Yeah, so since I had no real idea on how to make this arc go, I thought "Hm, how do I do this? Maybe I make this arc less fighting and more humour... I introduce the characters, small events that Chôzen runs into as he investigates, and not a real plot... More like, every chapter has its own event, but they are not connected, but in the end, we have the game..." _

_And that is what I decided on. Retain the basic plot, but smaller events occur. Also, Chôzen is the only investigator of this incident... why? That will be revealed during this arc. Also, I uploaded two chapters at once, cause they are so small... Chapters after those two will be a little longer... though not much, I guess._

_So... let's no longer bother with that, and start the chapter, shall we? Next A/N follows at the end of the second chapter._

_DISCLAIMER: I do not own Touhou, Team Shanghai Alice / ZUN does. Chôzen Gekido, Ryoko Jigoku, Sly and Nanatsu no Taizai belong to me._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 3: Obstacle Course<strong>_

I sat by the window, a certain feeling of dread and tension in the room. I was looking outside, despite the real thing going on the other direction... Rumia and Nanatsu were fighting again. It had just been a normal and friendly visit of Rumia, which escalated yet again. And as they threw ugly words at each other, I just sat by the window and looked outside.

Strange... lately, there have been a lot of flowers... especially of one kind... and the sakura were blooming not only out of season but stronger than ever... I wonder why that is? Maybe another incident? Weeeell, I guess I know the culprit...

"_Garden of the sun... I really don´t feel like going there, but I should spend Mima a visit. And when I´m there, I just throw some ugly accusations at Yuuka, then let her grill me with a double spark and then make a tactical retreat... Maybe I should stop at Eientei first? Sounds good to me~! So, I guess I just sneak to the door, then open it and make a tactical retreat from this warzone called my house!"_

Silently, I stood up, then sneaked over to the door and was about to grab the handle, when I hit my foot. Letting out silent curses, I glanced over my shoulder, but found that the two hadn´t noticed. So I sighed silently, then pushed the door open. That means, I tried to, but instead, just ran straight into the door. It was locked! Holding my forehead in pain, I growled.

"See? He´s a total idiot, why don´t you hand him over to me?", I heard Rumia exclaim. Geez, I take back what I said after the imperishable night incident, Rumia is mean and would exactly say what she had said during her insanity mode... maybe she never really returned to being the nice and caring Rumia from before? Ever since it, Rumia was a lot fiercer when it came to me!

...Maybe she was just more desperate? She said that she craved for me... It was a little ironic, since she was the one to turn me down when I confessed to her. But if it was true that she craved for me... Maybe her craving got so much that she cannot wait any longer? Maybe this was why she was so fierce, so desperated to get me... because she couldn´t live anylonger without me... It sounds stupid, but what if it was true?

"No! He´s my idiot and he will stay my idiot!", shouted Nanatsu in anger. Just for a second, I was about to suggest what Sly had suggested to me... but I thought about it another time... "_no, way to dangerous move! I just leave through the window..."_

They didn´t even notice when I slipped out of the window... What a nightmare my home could become with those two arguing... Funny thing is, sometimes they get along, other times not... What a pity they can´t get along all the time!

* * *

><p>I´ve been flying for a while now, and even if I am very bad at orientation... I guess Eientei is into this direction. <strong><em>"Nope. Try a 360° Degree turn."<em>**_"360° Degree? That´s the same direction I´ve been flying in!" _**_"Then do 180°! You idiot, you´re standing next to Eientei!"_** I frowned, then turned around. And sweatdropped when I indeed found Eientei.

_"How long has it been there?" _**_"Long enough. Better question: How long have you been an idiot?"_**_"...Am I really arguing with a voice inside my head?" _**_"Love ya too." _**I quickly shook my head, fighting the voice inside my head. "Hey hey hey! If that isn´t the almighty Chôzen, master of love and peace, usa!" I looked to my right, and found Tewi, the little rabbit youkai standing next to me. She´s that earth rabbit, Reisen was the rabbit from the moon, if I recall right.

"What do you mean?", I asked. "Princess Kaguya and that phoenix are meeting everyday now and play videogames through the whole night...! They´ve already starved once because they played a 10000-kill match without time limit at Brawl. They had to promise Keine and Eirin that they won´t starve again, usa."

I sweatdropped. "Really? They´re still playing?", I asked. Tewi grinned. "Yeah. Princess Kaguya even offered Mokou to move into a spare bedroom, usa!", exclaimed Tewi. I frowned. "Mokou does now live at Eientei?", I asked. Tewi nodded. "Yup! Though she sometimes leaves to spend some time under the free sky. She usually returns a few days later, usa." I sweatdropped heavier.

"Okaaaay. What in the name of the Hakurei have I done?", I chuckled uneasily. "Nah, it´s better that way, usa! Keine and Eirin-sama are relieved that they get along so well now, usa!", grinned Tewi. I nodded. "Alright... I guess." Tewi grinned.

"So, Chôzen, do you like obstacle courses?" I frowned. "Obstacle Courses? Why do ya ask?", I asked her. "I had some free time and spend it with building an obstacle course with some of my rabbit friends, but it hasn´t been tested yet... So how about we do it? Me versus you!" I pondered just for a second, then grinned. "Got´cha!", I exclaimed, then Tewi smiled in joy. "This way!", she grinned, and turned towards a direction leading deeper into the forest. I never saw that evil troll face of hers...

* * *

><p>"So this is it?", I asked amazed. The scene in front of me was breath-taking! It started with a short straight path, then a tunnel followed, just right before a huge rock with several steps in them followed, apparently to climb. What was hidden behind the rock was out of my view, sadly, but that little what I saw amazed me... Tewi and her friends really did their work pretty well! Amazing, I got to say.<p>

"Yup! You´re ready, usa?", asked Tewi. I looked over to her, then nodded. "I´m ready." Tewi grinned, then we prepared ourselves to run. "3... 2...1... GO, usa!" And with that, we ran.

I started with a quick jump, but the moment I landed, Tewi was already past me and reached the tunnel. The tunnel was unfortunately not higher than my knees, so I fell backwards, ready to slide through the tunnel. I hit the ground and sled on it, and indeed, I managed to slide through the whole tunnel. Tewi did the same, and as I came out of the tunnel, Tewi was already climbing the rock.

I hissed, then got to my feet and jumped at the rock, hanging onto the small steps in it. Then, I began to climb, Tewi only shortly in front of me. So she reached the top of the rock first, and just as I looked above the edge, I sweatdropped. Behind the rock was a giant pithole.

And since I and Tewi had made rules before we began, I am pretty much screwed and have to jump inside it, then climb out of it. "_So that´s why Tewi set up the rule not to fly! Damn her and being a rabbit, which means she can jump above it! Damn you, Tewi!"_

And as if on cue, the little rabbit jumped off the rock and landed smoothly on the other side of the pitfall. "What´s up, Chôzen, usa? Can´t keep up?", snickered that little prankster. _"Damn you, Tewi!"_ "See ya at the goal, Chôzen Gekido ~ !"

Tewi turned around, and as she began to laugh, she continued the obstacle course. I growled loudly, my fist clenched, and I swear fire was coming out of my eyes. In my anger, I didn´t even care as I just jumped down into the pitfall. No one taunts Chôzen Gekido and gets away with it... Well, most don´t!

I jumped at the next wall and began to climb out of the pit, swearing to myself to chase Tewi to the end of Gensokyo and back! _"That´s how Reisen must feel after one of Tewis pranks!"_ I jumped over the bush that stood on the course, ducked beneath a branch and cut veins that were in the way with "Scythe of the last second".

Suddenly, I felt the ground give in, and I found myself in yet another pit, upside-down. I let out a silent whimper...

* * *

><p>Tewi began to laugh loudly when I collapsed onto the ground aside her, just behind the goal. "Damn you..", I hissed, exhausted. A pitfall hadn´t been the only thing Tewi had in store... hell no! I´ve been avoiding falling trees, tripping hazards, suddenly falling buckets of water, Rumia on the search for me, flying stones and I have even been chased by Nanatsu, who found me. Luckily I lost her! But the following falling tree hit me pretty well... and here I am, lying next to a white line on the ground next to a laughing rabbit...<p> 


	41. Chapter 41 A chat over an eel

_DISCLAIMER: I do not own Touhou, Team Shanghai Alice / ZUN does. Chôzen Gekido, Ryoko Jigoku, Sly and Nanatsu no Taizai belong to me._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 4: A chat over an eel... since I´m Chôzen!<strong>_

"Huh...", I sighed. My body hurts, though it is regenerating pretty fast, since I am a Youkai... _**"Regenerate constantly! Since I´m Chôzen!"**_ I frowned. What was that voice in my head, that had named itself my conscience, playing now at?

Aaanyways, I´m near the outside of the Bamboo Forest, going to Eientei long forgotten... I didn´t feel like coming too close to Eirin. **_"Avoiding Eirin before she even tries to poison me! Since I´m Chôzen!" _**I felt how a vein on my forehead began to swell. That voice was going on my nerves again...!

"Hohoho, if that isn´t Chô~?" I stopped dead in my tracks and turned around to face the one who had sung. **_"Mystia´s Santa Claus?... Mystia is Santa Claus! Since she's Mystia!" _**Ignoring the voice, I looked at Mystia. "Oh hey, Mystia, what´cha doin' here?", I asked. Mystia just pointed to her stand, though the stand was more of a cart, which she pulled behind her.

"I was moving my stand, going through this fantasy land~!", sung Mystia happily. "But what about you~? What do you do~?", asked Mystia with her sing-song voice. "I´m fleeing from my wife and my stalker, as well as researching the cause for the lots of flowers all over Gensokyo."

As I said that, I nodded over to a bunch of flowers to my right. Mystia looked over there, then smiled at me. "Do you want to bouse, if so, this dinners on the house~!", sung Mystia as she nodded to the stand she was pulling. **_"Getting boze for free! Since I´m Chôzen!"_** Mystia didn´t notice how I hit my own head.

* * *

><p>"Here, for you~! It´s the least I can do~!", sung Mystia as she stood behind the counter and put a grilled lamprey in front of me. "You´re sure? I can pay...", I said. "No it´s fine, last time you didn´t get the time to feast and dine~!", laughed Mystia, and I sweatdropped as I remembered the... party... I shuddered.<p>

**_"Getting no sake on my own party! Since I´m Chôzen!"_**Why, Oh why in gods name had Ryoko to appear? Well, thinking of it, as soon as she noticed the sun was going down, she said she had to leave because of something important and left, saying that she would visit me again very soon.

"Say, Chô, what´s happening so~?", chirped Mystia. I sighed. "I have a... little problem, as you must have noticed during the party... You know that I am married to Nana, right? Weeeell... I love her. Honestly. With all my heart... well... half of it...", I trailed off.

"Do you mean you love your wife, but want to have another girl as well in your life?", chirped Mystia confused. I nodded. "I love Nana... but during the time I had no memories of her... I fell in love with another girl. And she loved me as well. But we decided that we didn´t fit each other... she denied me, with other words. Then, I re-encountered my wife and remembered her." I let out another loud and heavy sigh.

"However, the feelings for the other girl hadn´t vanished as well. I still loved her... I love her as much as I love Nanatsu. But I thought, though she said she was attracted to me, didn´t want us to be... but during the imperishable night incident, she lost her sanity for a while... and after it, she was a lot fiercer... and a lot more desperate. She kissed me and my wife heard of it. But she forgave me... somewhat. But ever since then, the girl and Nana continued to compete and argue about me..."

Mystia looked very surprised. "Are you telling me, there is a second girl who wants ye?", asked Mystia. I nodded, a loud sigh escaping my lips. "And.. I just can´t turn one of them down! Mystia, I love them both equally! I don´t want it to be like that, I wish I could say Nanatsu straight into the face that I love her and only her but... I love Rumia as well!", I sighed and laid my head onto the counter.

"Rumia, my friend, the angel of death? This time, you truly have to take a deep breath!", gasped Mystia, somewhat in between singing and scolding. "I know, Mystia... But what can I do? I don´t want to turn one of them down...", I sighed.

"It would break my heart to leave only one of them... Could I continue to live with a half heart, Mystia? Could I ever face the one I finally turn down again without feeling regret or pity? Would the one ever look at me? Do I really have to turn down one of them?" Mystia stayed silent, then started to pat me on the head as I still laid on the counter.

"I fear I can´t help you, Chôzen.", sighed Mystia, speaking normal instead of singing. **_"Making Mystia stop to sing! Since I´m Chôzen!"_**I sighed again. "Thanks nontheless, Mystia... But let´s change the topic before I get all depressive... Have you heard about the new guest as the Scarlet Devil Mansion?" Mystia rose an eyebrow.

"No... I think not." So she was currently tired of singing... "A vampire skilled with knives and the ability to stop time.", I spoke. "You must mix up something... Sakuya isn´t a vampire, Remilia and Flandre are." I sweatdropped. "Yes, that may be, but Sakuyas father is a vampire skilled with knives and he can stop time." Mystia frowned."Seriously?", she asked. I nodded.

"Yep. Caught me off guard as well." Mystia looked like she pondered about something, her gaze resting on her grilled lamprey, then looked back at me. "Anything else that has happened?", asked Mystia. I thought about it for a second... "Well yes, almost everyone is Gensokyo is a hidden sadist." Mystia sweatdropped.

"Rumia and Nanatsu let their anger off on me instead on each other, and I lost an obstacle race against Tewi.", I explained, and Mystia smirked. "Oh, and Mokou and Kaguya, you know, the immortals, are now fighting virtually instead of physically." Would I have told that anyone else than Mystia, he would´ve asked me what "virtually" ment. But as Mystia had been in the outside world before, like Yukari, Nanatsu or Yukari´s Shikigami had been, she knew what "virtually" ment.

"Really? How did that happen?", asked Mystia with interest. I snickered. "I told them their fights were stupid, then suggested they fight in a different way." Mystia frowned, then looked at me knowingly. "Ahh... you tried to let them make out in front of ya? Tounge-wrestling, another way of fighting?", asked Mystia, the knowing expression taunting me, so I quickly turned my head away as I blushed and sweatdropped.

"I-I don´t know what you mean... I-I didn´t try to... get them together or anything...", I murmured under my breath. Mystia chuckled. "Chô, you´ve always been a yuri-matchmaker!", snickered Mystia. I just went red, looking somewhere else. **_"Making old rivals fall for each other! Since I´m Chôzen!"_**

A while later, I said goodbye to Mystia, and left, promising to come soon for another treat...

...since I´m Chôzen!

...dammit, now I say it as well!

* * *

><p><em>And that's it for todays chapters.<em>

_About the first one... Yeah, Chôzens conscience is speaking up more often in the last time... but is that voice really Chôzens conscience? Also, I mentioned that Mokou has moved into Eientei... brings up the question if I make Mokou and Kaguya another couple, huh? ...I don't know yet, I am a fan of Mokou x Kaguya, as well as Mokou x Keine... hm..._

_As for the second chapter... the thing that Chôzens conscience is plays at is a meme regarding Nazrin... a popular 4koma introduced the meme, in which Nazrin justifies all of her actions with "...since I'm Nazrin!" It's hilarious, and I've been using it in real life now and then... cracks my friends up every time, but also annoys the person I've been saying it too, because they always don't know what to reply =D I thank the author of that 4koma for that meme! =D_

_But yeah, nothing else, is there? If I forgot something or you have any questions, please ask them, I do my best at answering them._

_But... since nothing else is to say here... yeah. Tomorrow will be a single, longer chapter, I guess. Maybe two, depending on the length of the next chapter. _

_Hope you enjoyed this randomness! See ya tomorrow!_


	42. Chapter 42 Poison Doll

_So here goes another chapter, involving another event._

_You may already guess who appears in this chapter, the title of the chapter should pretty much already say it. _

_Anyways, I realised, that there was a character in Touhou 9: PoFV that I only remember to fight with one background, a field of flowers... I picked somewhere up that the stage's location in Gensokyo is called "Nameless Hill", so I thought I hit the location up... and found a pretty terrifying backstory to it. It was so sad, that I just had to add it, and make this chapter a little melancholy and sad..._

_DISCLAIMER: I do not own Touhou, Team Shanghai Alice / ZUN does. Chôzen Gekido, Ryoko Jigoku, Sly and Nanatsu no Taizai belong to me._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 5: Poison Doll, Higanbana and Higanzakura<strong>_

Standing in the treeline of the Bamboo Forest of Lost, I looked amazed at the sight in front of me. I have left the forest into another direction than usual, and ended up in an area the villagers of the human village called "The Nameless Hill", an area in between the Youkai Mountain and the Bamboo Forest of the lost.

The hill was a normal hill... at least til halfway up, from where it was covered in only one color... the color of the slightly poisoning flowers, lilies-of-the-valley, also called, or better known as, suzuran. I don't know why, but as I look at those flowers, I am reminded of crime stories... I believe there was a famous author of crime stories in the outside world, whose favourite flower was the lily of the valley... (1)

The whole hill was covered in one big meadow. The weather here isn´t really sunny, and it is fairly windy, thus, it was rather cold, yet I don't believe it will start to rain anytime soon... but this weather was just fitting for a place like this... it gave this place a sad, yet dangerous mood... I believe a stories final moment, a final fight about life and death between persons that share a deep bond, could play on this hill... it would fit perfectly...

The reason for this place being called "Nameless Hill" is, because long ago, it was a place where children were abandoned. Indeed, they even hadn´t been given names, and were brought here, to sleep to their death due to the poison of the flowers. The dead bodies had been taken by Youkai... But that was long ago... However, due to the dark history of the place, not many persons come here now anymore, which is the reason for its name... Though I have heard that a very special youkai calls this place its home...

it is said that this youkai was once the doll of a young girl which slept to her death here. After hundreds of years, she came to live, but after such long time among the poison of the flowers, she became a source of it as well. I heard she can manipulate poison, and it is better to avoid her, especially if you carry a doll.

The Doll Youkai has gone crazy, wanting to free other dolls from their "enslavement". Though I can somewhat understand her... She had a very bad history, so she doesn´t know about the warmth a human and doll share, about the relationship between them, despite the dolls being lifeless. I just hope I don´t encounter her, that very special poison doll! I´m just passing by, after all...

I don't know why, but I feel nostalgia thinking about this dark, sad story... this place... it feels like it is calling me to it, and I was more than eager to agree... my feet carried me up the hill, my ears picked up the howl of the wind that haunted this cursed place... The howl of the wind almost sounds like souls crying for the end of their eternal torture... the souls of those kids... have they passed on to the afterlife, I wonder?

"Have you ever... done wrong to dolls?" I flinched when I heard that scary, emotionless whisper above the heavy howls of the wind of this place. Slowly turning around and looking down, I looked at a doll which was only about a fourth of my height, her eyes being on the height of my kneecap. And she stared up at me with those creepy eyes... I shuddered.

"N-No!", I objected. The doll, a very pretty doll by the way, with silver-coloured eyes and blonde hair, wearing a dark purple shirt and a red skirt. She had a red ribbon in her hair and was accompanied by a fairly small doll, which looked almost exactly like her. "Is that... the truth?", she asked. I nodded.

"Why would I do wrong to a doll? They don´t do wrong to me, so I don´t do wrong to them!", I explained... a poor attempt, I know, but more or less the truth, right? "Do you... look down upon us dolls?" "No!", I objected once again. "What is your name, youkai?" She knew I was a youkai? Interesting...

"Chôzen Gekido, Insei no Youkai.", I informed her. "I am Medicine Melancholy, the doll youkai, and my accompanion is Su-san." I nodded to her in acknowledgement, then nodded to the smaller doll as well, not wanting to be rude... "What is your reason for being at such a godforsaken place?", asked Medicine, her big eyes, staring at me, still creeping me out somewhat.

"I don´t know if you have noticed, but a certain kind of flowers is spreading like a flu, and I went out to investigate. As I don´t know where they come from, I moved into a random direction and ended up here.", I explained.

"I see.", the doll youkai spoke, looking down the hill as the loud howl of the wind around us continued. It could be my imagination... but she really seems melancholy... and being around this godforsaken place makes me feel melancholy and nostalgic, too...

"The flowers you mean are called Higanbana... they´re flowers, representing the dead. But they are not the only kind which is blooming out of seasons, the cherry blossoms, the so called Higanzakura, are blooming out of season with unknown beauty as well.", spoke Medicine, bowing down and taking a flower into her hand.

"Basically, the dead, spirits with other words, are confused beings. And so, if many dead stay on this side and are not ferried over by the ferryman shinigami, they will try to return to life in their confusement, trying to come back as flowers. So, if there are a lot of spirits..." "...there will be a lot of flowers!", I finished for her. Medicine nodded.

"That means something must be wrong at the Sanzu no Kawa... I heard that the ferryman is a very lazy one and often slacks off, but even if so, there shouldn´t be as many flowers and spirits...", continued Medicine and turned back to me.

"I think I understand. I have heard that a war is going on outside Gensokyo... there are so many souls set free from their lives, that many of them are send here to be judged, because the other judges are overworked already.", I spoke out my guess. Medicine nodded.

"Perhaps. Sounds like a good explanation to me.", she replied. "You should go see the yama for more information, though.", she suggested. I sighed. "Yeah... it seems this is an unevitable option.", I admitted. Medicine nodded. "So, Medicine, could you please tell me how I get to the Yama?", I asked sweetly. The doll youkai looked at me rather questiongly, then huffed.

"Go into the lily of the valley and wait for your death." I sweatdropped. "A way that living beings can meet her?", I asked with a sweatdrop. "Alright. To reach the court of the yama, which is located on the other side of the sanzu no kawa, the river of the dead..." "Whoa, wait a sec, you mean I have to cross the river, meaning I will die?", I interfered. Medicine huffed again.

"Not exactly. If one dies, he awakes at the sanzu no kawa to be ferried. However, if a living being reaches the sanzu no kawa and is ferried over, he is technically dead, but on the other hand not... it´s the same as going to the netherworld. If inside, you´re technically dead, but only as long as you´re there." "Oh, kinda makes sense.", I smirked.

Medicine send me a strange and disbelieving look, which was equal to the words "Where have you lost your brain?", but I didn´t even care. "So, back to my explanation... To reach the yamas court, which is located in Higan, one has to reach the sanzu no kawa and be ferried over it. However, the sanzu no kawa is everywhere and nowhere, and the gateway for a living being to enter is very secret... to most beings. However, I have heard that a certain youkai has been entrusted with the location of the gateway... It is located in the youkais territory, but many people tend to avoid that youkai."

I frowned. How worse could that Youkai be? I mean, what´s worse than Yuuka Kazami? A triumphant smirk came onto my face. "Which Youkai and which territory?", I asked her. Medicine send me the same disbelieving look as before, but huffed yet another time.

"Go to the north, stay at the edge of the bamboo forest of the lost but do not enter. Eventually, you´ll end up in front of a large garden, made of nothing more than sunflowers. This garden is the youkais territory. But I warn you, the youkai is very short tempered and extremely deadly. Just damage a plant in the slightest and your fate has been sealed." The doll huffed again, and this time, I believe I saw a small purple cloud leave her mouth... but it must have been my imagination.

"I have heard rumors about her being one of the first youkai to step into Gensokyo, that she is the physically strongest youkai of all, the master of seasons, terror of both the world of dreams and the real world, the freak of nature, incarnation of plants and seasons..." Througout Medicine´s description, my face continued to pale more and more, until I looked no healthier than a zombie. Throughout the whole description, it continued to dawn to me which Youkai had been entrusted with the gateway...

"...sadistic killer with glowing red eyes...", continued Medicine, but trailed off, her expression as serious as it could be. "...Yuuka Kazami...", I muttered. Medicine nodded. "Yuuka Kazami.", confirmed the doll gone youkai. If you don´t know until now, Yuuka Kazami for Gensokyo comes equal with Davy Jones for the sea, taking the souls which were so unfortunate to walk into her. Basically, that means: if you see her, it´s already to late.

"U-Uhm, thank you, M-medicine. I shall... see what I can do." Oh damn, my voice was shaking in fear of Yuuka. "Right that way... better fear her. Only a very few beings ever had the pleasure to see her and survive it." I didn´t like the tone in Medicines voice, it was low as if merely calling the name was a death sentence.

She spoke of Yuuka Kazami like a retired pirate would tell of Davy Jones in the darkest corner of a noisy pub. I swallowed, even if I found it hard to. "T-Thanks for the warning, M-Medicine Melancholy.", I said. Medicine huffed, then nodded. "I-I guess I... see ya around.", I managed to bring out between my clenched teeth. Medicine frowned.

"Most likely not.", she replied, then turned away. I nodded, my legs trembling and threatening to give in. Slowly, I set one in front of the other, at first experimentally, then quicker, towards the direction of Yuukas territory... the garden of the sun.

* * *

><p>Medicine looked after him, watching him leave. Eventually, a grin spread over her wooden lips, a nasty and evil grin. "Most likely not... my victim. Greet the yama."<p>

* * *

><p><em>Why was... breathing so hard? Could it be... because of my fear of Yuuka? N-no! Something else was wrong! My body... felt so heavy... so weak... my eyelids...so... heavy... just... for one minute... close... them...<em>

Darkness began to spread in my vision. "Chôzen? Chôzen is that you? What the hell is wrong with you, answer me!"_ "__Who... did that voice belong to...? Why... so dark?"_Fighting against the darkness, I found myself lying on the ground near the bamboo forest of lost, my vision blurry, and Reisen Udongein Inaba sitting above me.

"Come on! I already gave you an antidote! Don´t die on me now!", she exclaimed, hitting my cheek all over again. She was right, breathing was a lot easier now and I felt refreshed. "You can... stop hitting my cheek now!", I hissed, fighting against what was left of the tiredness. "Oh.. sorry.", muttered Reisen uneasily, while I sat up.

"Damn, what hit me?", I hissed, my body feeling worse than ever. "You can be lucky I carried an antidote with me!", scolded the moon rabbit. "That doesn´t answer my question...", I growled. Reisen blinked. "Oh Right, uhm... well, master send me to the nameless hill to retrieve some of the suzuran, and since they´re poisonous, she gave me an antidote with me. But I found you lying here, and easily noticed that you have been poisoned by something related to them... similiar symptoms.", sighed Reisen relieved.

It clicked instantly inside my head. "Medicine...!", I hissed. "What? You want more?" "No! The doll youkai at the nameless hill! I´ve been talking to her, she must have poisoned me! That´s why she huffed so often!", I exclaimed in anger. Reisen sweatdropped.

"You really trusted her?", she asked, to which I sighed. "I have a far too big heart.", I chuckled uneasily. Reisen chuckled uneasily as well. "Well, this treatment was for free. You´re lucky I was around or the next person you´ve seen would be the kasha or the shinigami.", chuckled Reisen as she helped me up.

**_"Kinda ironic she mentions it, eh?"_** I agreed with the voice in my head at that, but decided not to speak it out. "Thank you, Reisen.", I sighed. "Don´t mention it.", snickered Reisen and turned back to the direction I knew Eientei to be. "Well, I gotta grab another antidote for myself, I really need to get the suzuran for master.", sighed Reisen.

"I hope you drop by soon, Kaguya-hime and Mokou would surely apprectiate it." I nodded. "Sorry again, Reisen.", I sighed. The bunny waved it off. "I owe you and Eirin one. Tell her that." Reisen nodded. "I will. But promise me you won´t trust suspicious individuals anymore.", scolded Reisen, to which I simply sighed.

"I promise." _"I better don´t tell her I´m heading for the garden of the sun." _**_"Yeah... you better don´t."_**With that, Reisen and I parted, and I turned back into the direction of the Garden of the sun. But damn, Eirins antidotes work, I don´t even feel exhausted anymore...!

...damn you, doll...

* * *

><p>(1) Lily of the valley was Agatha Christies favourite flower.<p>

_Yeah, so this chapter has a darker and more sad background... I aimed especially for making the scene on the "Nameless Hill" melancholic and sad... I don't know why, but the "Nameless Hill"... just hearing its name makes me sad, and knowing the story behind it even more so._

_But that aside, I introduced Medicine Melancholy, one of "four" characters introduced in PoFV. Well... okay, it were three characters introduced in PoFV, Yuuka Kazami was simply "re-introduced", making it her first and last appearance in the Windows Era._

_So, next up is a visit to the garden of the sun... can that go well? Chôzen aimed from the very beginning of this incident to go there, meet Mima and throw ugly accusations at Yuuka, since she is obviously behind this, with her ability to manipulate flowers... but now, Chôzen learned that the flowers are apparently not caused by Yuuka, saving him from throwing accusations at her... but still, can a visit to Yuuka go well for him, especially since he needs to ask her favor, namely guiding him to the sanzu no kawa?_

_That will be shown next chapter! Until then, see ya!_


	43. Chapter 43 My sea of green

_Heya, for the second time today!_

_Nothing much to say here, just the usual disclaimer, information is at the end. So, let's start the chapter, shall we?_

_DISCLAIMER: I do not own Touhou, Team Shanghai Alice / ZUN does. Chôzen Gekido, Ryoko Jigoku, Sly and Nanatsu no Taizai belong to me._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 6: My sea of green, rustling in the wind, extending to the horizon (1)<strong>_

The sun shone brightly onto the dusty path, surrounded by the green of rustling leaves and grass, as well as the yellow of a flower that imitated the sun. But the sound around me came from my own legs, which were trembling like mad. I know I don´t know where Yuuka is or where Yuukas house lies in this endless garden of yellow, but I know how to get her to me... Though I'd like to avoid her, on the other hand...

"Yuuka! Yuuka Kazami!", I shouted out, well knowing that no one could hear me at the other end of the field, but Yuuka. Yuuka had a very special way to get her informations... she would talk with flowers. And with all those flowers around... "Yes?"

I tensed up, almost shot into the air and flew away, as I heard the voice from directly behind me. Turning around, I looked at the green-haired woman of about 1,69m. What she lacked at in height, she clearly made up in strength...

"A-ah, there you are! Haha...", I smiled uneasily. Yuuka continued to smile her sadistic smile, leaning her umbrella onto her shoulder. "I´d like to ask you a few things...", I chuckled uneasily. "That so? Well, how about you come in for a tea?"

Now that she mentions it, my throath is still a little strange from the poison I inhaled, and the antidote Reisen had given me had left a very bad aftertaste... But on the other hand, I would also like to tell her that I need to get to the Yama and either let her show me the gateway... or let her beat me up, depending on her reaction.

But knowing that was no option, I guess I have to agree. "Uhm, if it won´t make any problems...", I smiled uneasily. "No no! I was just going to prepare tea anyway!", exclaimed Yuuka, then walked past me. "Please follow me."

* * *

><p>As we reached a mansion in the middle of the garden, I couldn´t help but gasp in awe at the sight of the beautiful mansion. There was even a gatekeeper! "Miss Yuuka.", the gatekeeper bowed as she spoke, her scythe leaned against the wall aside her.<p>

"Elly.", replied Yuuka and nodded. "Oh, a new face?", asked the scythe-wielding, blonde woman with the strawhat, as she laid eyes onto me. "A friend of Mima. And Mimas friends are my friends.", explained Yuuka shortly. The gatekeeper began to smile brightly, then nodded to me. I nodded back. Elly then turned back to look at the garden, letting us pass.

Past the gate, we continued our way up a dusty path, and eventually reached the porch of the mansion, where, not even surprising me, Mima sat. "Hello Chô~!", she exclaimed and waved as I and my current host neared and entered the porch. Yuuka gestured me to sit down, and so I sat down onto a stool oppossed to Mima, while the master of seasons entered the mansion to get some tea for us.

"What brings you here, Chô~?", snickered Mima, a book she had apparently read before on her legs. Yes, she had legs again. She could freely shift between her legs and her ghost tail, or so I remember. "I´m doing some research on an incident regarding an sheer endless ammount of so called 'Higanbara' and 'Higanzakura' blooming totally out of season." "Oh-ho! It´s already time again?"

I turned around on my stool and looked at Yuuka, who had just left the mansion with a tray of several cups of tea. "What do you mean?", I asked. Yuuka smiled, and a short glance at Mima told me that she was smiling as well. "The so called 'Flower-incident', often also called 'Phantasmagoria of Flower View' incidents by the Hakurei Clan, are actually only one incident that occours every sixty years, also called 'a beautiful flowers blooming violet every sixty years' incident (2), but it is rather refered to as the first. So it is not unusual that the flowers bloom out of season... it happens because every sixty years, the spirits will run wild. I myself have seen it since the day Gensokyo started to exist.", smiled Yuuka as she took the chair next to Mima.

"I see. So no real incident?", I asked. Yuuka didn´t shake her head, nor did she nod. "Well, Chô, look at it like that: It is an incident, but no one can do anything against it, only the Yama herself does, and she is already working on it, as she always does. Give her a week an everything is completely back to normal.", spoke Mima. I nodded again.

"Alright... but that is only one reason why I am here." Mima frowned, but Yuuka looked casually as usual at me, that sadistic smile all over her face. "The Gateway.", she spoke, as if she could read my very thoughts... I hope she can not.

I nodded, not even surprised that Yuuka knew what I was here for. "I need to see the Yama... Back when I met Yukari again after the 'Perfect Cherry Blossom Incident', she said a certain judge told her how old I am... and I came to the conclusion that this had to be the Yama herself, and most importantly, she´d know more about me and my past... and I need to know. I need to know everything!"

As I noticed how desperate I said this, I quickly retreated. "S-Sorry. Got over my head.", I said uneasily. "No need to apologize.", spoke Yuuka, rising her cup of tea to her lips, which were curled up into a smile. "...did I miss something? Why do you need to know so badly?", asked Mima blinking. I closed my eyes, and I felt how my forehead tensed.

"Listen... You both met Nanatsu, right? You know she is my wife..." Yuuka and Mima nodded at that, "...and I love her. I wouldn´t get over her if she died... And never would I dare to leave her! I love her too much for that... but...", I trailed off and opened my eyes, staring at the confused women. "...but?", asked Mima.

"...but I fell in love with Rumia Shisô as well. And I can´t bring myself over telling one of them that we cannot be. And it got worse. Mima, you know that Rumia turned me down, right? Back after the fight with Letty Whiterock." Mima seemed to ponder for a second, but then nodded.

"...well, I thought we were done with that, but Rumia didn´t really stop loving me. Indeed, all her frustration after seeing me together with Nanatsu gathered in Rumia, and she let it out all at once after the 'imperishable night incident'... she kissed me, saying that she craved for me, and would not stop. And indeed, ever since then, she is fighting with Nanatsu over me.", I explained. Mima, and even Yuuka, looked rather surprised after I finished.

"And now I need to know about my past even more than before. The whole past! I need to know what I felt for Nanatsu back before I lost my memories and why I had returned to Gensokyo without her, I need to know all my feelings, not only those I remember... and I need to know what I felt for Rumia when I sealed her... and the only person who can answer my questions is the Yama." It stayed silent a little longer, then Yuuka spoke up.

"A yama has a certain mirror that can show ones past. So even if the Yama refuses to tell you about your past, maybe, if you could get a hand on it...", Yuuka trailed off, but I got what she was trying to tell me, so I nodded. "Aw, Yuuka, always thinking of the worst case scenario...", snickered Mima, and got an amused glance from Yuuka.

"But Mima is right. I don´t think the Yama will mind showing me the sins of my past!", I chuckled. But then, I remembered what Keine had said. My smile vanished. "...she won´t mind but she can´t. I negate my own past..." Mima and Yuukas smile vanished as well. "...then you´ll have to ask her.", muttered Yuuka. I sighed, scratching my head. "Geez."

I finally reached for my cup of tea and sipped on it. "I have only heard it by a certain doll youkai at the nameless hill, but I need further informations. Yuuka, how do I get to the Yama?" Yuuka glanced over the brim of her cup at me.

"I will guide you to the gateway... see it as a way to apologize my behavior to you during our first meeting. From there, you enter the 'Shore of living' at the Sanzu no Kawa. When you step up to the river, and please watch out that you don´t fall in or you´ll never be able to reincarnate, even if Mima does help, you have to call for the Shinigami named Komachi Onozuka.", explained Yuuka.

"What was the part about not reincarnating?", I asked, blinking. "The river isn´t made of water, but of the souls of those who were unfortunate enough not to ressurect due to not being rich enough to reach the other side. If one falls in, no matter if living or dead, he won´t escape ever again and will become one of them. Those who build the river, won´t ever ressurect, they won´t be send to neither hell, heaven or netherworld... they simply stop to exist as they are... and only those who continue to exist in one of the three worlds will be able to reincarnate one day.", explained Mima.

I shuddered. It sounded like a horror story to scare little kids... "Soo... back to the way description... If you reach the Sanzu no Kawa, call for the shinigami and wait for her to arrive. Tell her you need to see the yama herself because of a personal and very important reason. If she doesn´t let you, tell her who and what you are and how you ended up coming there. She will understand. If not... call for the Yama herself, saying that her Shinigami is very very..." Mima nudged Yuuka, and she stopped.

"Sorry. Well, she´ll bring you to the Yama, she brings everyone there who comes to her on his own. The Shinigami will bring you directly to the Yama´s court." I let out a sigh. "Thank you, Yuuka... Mima...", I nodded to both of them. They smiled and said it was nothing... then, we just sat there, and drank our tea in silence.

* * *

><p>(1) Part of the translated lyrics of the song "Fragrance of the Oriental Sunflower" by IOSYS.<p>

(2) Official literature of Touhou called "Seasonal Dream Vision" contained a text called "A beautiful flower blooming violet every sixty years", which refered to the same incident as Phantasmagoria of Flower View, the incident regarding the flower outbreak every sixty years. The official literature was, however, from Yukaris view. In this literature, Yukari describes actually Shikieikis strength... She said that even she, Yuyuko and Reimu together would be no match for Shikieiki... which actually scares me a little...

_Yeah, he actually got spared... He just overreacted again, seriously. This chapter is pretty much just a filler, I don't felt like writing a fighting scene in between Chôzen and Yuuka... I wanted it to be peaceful and laid-back and just a little informative about the incident itself... before we come to the big conclusion of this arc, the "Judgement Finale". From there on, the prequel will start as well._

_Yeah. That pretty much was it. See you tomorrow, I guess... And... if everything goes alright, tomorrow will be the conclusion to the arc (save for the extra chapter), and the prequel will start tomorrow as well!_

_...that will be a hell to write, I believe, I have the first chapter done, but I'm currently thinking of the timeline... It may happen that NB and it's prequel will be updated slower from the third chapter of the prequel on, depening on how I manage to get the timeline done so that it has no flaws. I have planned to update both at the same time, meaning with every NB chapter, its prequel gets one uploaded as well. See it as kind of countdown, because, the final chapter of the prequel will reveal what has happened to Chôzen 300 years ago... at the same time, I upload the NB chapter that contains the conclusion..._

_To not spoil anything in the prequel, I will write at the very beginning of each chapter which chapter of NB is required to have at least read. e.G.: NB-Prequel Chapter 1 requires that you have at least read Negative Bullet up to Chapter 45._

_Yeah, and that's it for the news... See you tomorrow, where we hopefully finish this arc (save for the extra chapter), and start the prequel... It's title? Secret til now! See for ya self! _

_So long!_


	44. Chapter 44 Fearing a living being

_Hello again! This is the part where I kill you! _

_...no, lil' portal 2 reference joke, since Chôzen will essentially "die" in this chapter, as he will cross the river of the dead, the sanzu no kawa. I'm not going to kill anyone... *kicks knife away*_

_Yeah, so we near the "judgement finale", the part where something will be revealed... until then, there will be this chapter first, an introduction to the finale. I'll hope you enjoy this chapter, and await the "Judgement Finale" as much as me!_

_Let's start this chapter, shall we?_

_DISCLAIMER: I do not own Touhou, Team Shanghai Alice / ZUN does. Chôzen Gekido, Ryoko Jigoku, Sly and Nanatsu no Taizai belong to me._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 7: The God of Death who fears a living being<strong>_

"Thank you for seeing me off.", I smiled at my host and her friend. Yuuka and Mima just smiled at me. We were standing behind Yuukas mansion in a circle of stones. It looked rather unsuspicious, but according to Yuuka, this was the gateway... I wouldn't have guessed that,... geez, a stone circle as portal? This was a triumph!

"Ah, nothing special, a host has to do that if he wants to be a true host!", exclaimed Yuuka sheepishly, that sadistic smile all across her face. I smiled as well. "Just make sure you´ll drop by for another tea after the incident.", spoke Yuuka, opening her eyes, giving me her sweet look... the one totally creepy. And yet, I smirked at her. "Sure thing!", I exclaimed.

Somehow, all of the fears I had concerning Yuuka were gone. I wasn´t frightened of her anymore... Not at all, somehow. Weird, I know, but maybe I just had to confront her once and see how she was really. A sadist, but not as bad as I thought... Just don´t trigger her rage. Then everything is fine... I think... She still teases you a lot and is someone I cannot understand at all... but she can be really nice... I guess.

"Good luck on your mission.", grinned Mima and gave me a thumbs up, to which I nodded at her and Yuuka. "Thanks.", I replied, then turned away from them. Glancing over my shoulder, I saw how Yuuka moved her umbrella in a diagonal line, and all of sudden, reality ripped in front of me.

It looked a little like Yukaris gaps, save for the inside and the ribbons at the end. This rip had no ribbons, and the inside showed a meadow full of red flowers around a river, the sun hanging deep over the river, covering the whole river and its surroundings in orange light... twilight.

"A world I would be really powerful in...", I heard Mima mutter behind me. Yeah... didn´t she mention a "Twilight Spark" or someth... oh, I remember now... that terrfying spark... the cause of all of my nightmares, the armageddon itself... I shuddered. I don´t ever want to experience that spark again... never ever!

"It´s always twilight over the sanzu no kawa.", I heard Yuuka say, and Mima agreed. With a final thank to my host and her friend, I stepped into the rift, silently wondering if Mima now really lived at Yuukas.

* * *

><p>The moment I sat foot onto the meadow with the red flowers, the rift behind me closed and vanished. I let out a sigh, well knowing that I could only leave with the help of the yama or her shinigami. Without any other thought, only my goal set into my mind, I turned to the river Yuuka had warned me off, and began walking towards a spot on this side of the river, where many souls had gathered...<p>

* * *

><p>Komachi Onozuka, the busty redheaded Shinigami Ferryman, yawned, then turned back to the souls in front of her. "Alright, let´s see how much coins ya have...", muttered Komachi, looking at the soul in front of her. "How many coins would a living being need to go to the Yama?"<p>

As Komachi heard the voice, she flinched. It was unusual here, most souls had lost memories and the ability to talk, being only formless spirits waiting for them to be reincarnated. So the speaker was clearly not a soul...

The souls in front of her quickly flew aside, and revealed a blackhaired man with eyes, glowing such a bright green that Komachi was sure darkness was no problem with him in the room. Or so she would´ve thought. But as she saw him, she only flinched and even took a step back, her expression of deep shock.

"T-T-The Insei!", she screamed, losing her balance and almost falling out of her wooden boat. "Woah woah, wait a sec!", exclaimed the Insei no Youkai, raising his hands to calm her down. Komachi looked confused at him, surrounded by the spirits which examined him curiously, especially that flame next to his head, which Komachi knew to be a split part of his soul.

"What´s the deal with ya?", he asked in an annoyed way, ruffling his own hair while the flame next to him circled his head, much like the earth was orbiting the sun. "W-what are you doing here? For once, I am actually doing my job and then he appears! I´m going to die, Shik´s forgive me all I have ever done!", pleaded the Shinigami towards the other side of the river. "WOULD YOU KINDLY SHUT UP?"

Komachi flinched and glanced over her shoulder at the Insei no Youkai, which glared at her. "Seriously! What the fuck have I done to ya? Here I am, wanting to meet the Yama, and you scream like a sissy girl and plead for forgiveness like I´d kill ya! ...you cannot even die, you´re a Shinigami!" Komachi blinked. He was right...

"So, do I have to pay some stupid fee as well or can you just bring me to the Yama?", hissed the Insei. "U-Uhm... well, I could ask ya for a fee, but I guess ya just... negate it." The Insei frowned. "Seriously?", he asked. Komachi nodded. "Y-Yes. Ya negate ya own past, thus I cannot get a fee from ya past, from where it comes... the people which will miss ya and all that stuff.", she explained.

Komachi swallowed the knot which had formed in her throat. Standing in front of her was he... the Insei no Youkai, the husband of her fellow Shinigami Nanatsu no Taizai, and despite Nanatsu telling stories of him and how nice he is, Komachi feared him... she feared him for a fact that even the Yama was displeased with...

"Fine. Now, tell me, why the crap are you so scared of me?", hissed the Insei, and Komachi flinched again. She began to mumble something under her breath. "What?", he asked. "You negate death! How can one not fear that which NEGATES death? I have seen immortals and their eternity, but they just have no death! You NEGATE it! You cannot die!", she screamed from the top of her lungs.

The insei just frowned. "What the crap are you talking about?", asked the Insei as he stepped closer. Komachi took a step back, making space for him in her boat. She turned to the souls. "Could you please wait a moment longer? I don´t think you´re in hurry to get judged, anyway, but this one is really important...", Komachi spoke, and then shuddered.

The bodiless spirits, looking almost like Youmo Konpakus ghost half, nodded their bodies, then laid down onto the ground. Komachi let out a sigh, then turned around and found that the Insei no Youkai had sat down in the boat, looking at her expectingly.

Quickly, Komachi dashed to one side of the boat, rammed her scythe into the river, and began to row the boat towards the other side of the river. "If you get no payment, wouldn´t the river be endless long?", asked the Insei, making Komachi flinch another time. "O-Only if the one which pays is dead.", she replied quickly. The Insei seemed pleased with the answer, because looked towards the other side of the river, Higan, which was still a good trip away...

* * *

><p>"Come on, ease up, will ya? You´re incredibly tensed up ever since I appeared, and that lays a good half an hour back!", I huffed, and the Shinigami flinched again. "I-I will.", she reassured me, but I wasn´t so sure about that... didn´t sound very convincing... Time to break the ice, I guess. <em><strong>"I heard Shinigami only eat apple... do you have one?"<strong> (1)_ However, I once more ignored my talkative conscience, which often said random things I don't even understand... like now.

"What´s ya name?", I asked, starting to adopt to the same way of speaking she was using, meaning "ya" instead of "you" or "Your". "O-Onozuka. Komachi Onozuka.", she muttered, to which I sighed. "I´m Chôzen Gekido, but please call me Chô.", I replied. Somehow, seeing the Shinigami all tensed up, was amusing, especially since I heard she´s usually a slacker!

"So, Komachi, if I can call you that, how does the job go? Do you really have to ferry the souls all day?", I asked her. Komachi glanced over her shoulder at me, still rowing the boat. "It is a kinda boring job... I often slack off.", she muttered. Oh, wrong topic... Well,then how about...

"Hey, have you heard? There´s a big drinking contest in the human village tomorrow." Komachi twirled around, and only because I sat I managed to avoid the scythe which swung around as well. "Really?", gasped Komachi, her eyes wide. I nodded. Well, not really, but I needed a topic and I´m going to make one sooner or later, so why not tomorrow?

"Yep. It´s at Sly´s pub.", I smirked. Komachi grinned "Damn, I´m gonna need to go there! I´ve got to hold my title as the 'second best'.", boasted Komachi proudly. "Second best?", I asked. "Yep. I lost fair and square against an oni from the underground which visited the pub. Her name was Yu..." "Yuugi Hoshiguma?", I exclaimed and sprang up, almost causing the boat to fall over.

"Uh... yeah. You know her?", asked Komachi, looking down to her right shoulder, where one of my hands rested. "Not yet, but I need to met her. It´s something important.", I replied, letting go of her shoulders. Yeah... I still hadn´t given up on that plan. Going to the yama was one important step, but she would be unable to tell me of all my feelings I had in the past... So I needed to meet that friend of Akyus...

"Well, she´s really talkative if you get on her good side... just have some sake for her and she´ll be all fine. Only times I ever seen her mad was when one tried to hurt her best friend, the bridge princess. You know, we already made our bets when they finally get together... My guess is next spring.", grinned Komachi and gave me a thumbs up.

"Really? Is it that obvious that they like each other?", I asked. Komachi nodded. "Yep. The bridge princess is jealous about almost everything, but she is the most jealous of Yuugi... And Yuugi protects her from any harm, oogles her all the time...", snickered Komachi. Jealous of... everything?

* * *

><p><em><strong>"Your eyes are greener than mine. I´m jealous~!"<strong>_

_**"Excuse her, she´s a real problem, but a cute problem."**_

* * *

><p>"Komachi... the bridge princess doesn´t have, by any chance, really clear green eyes?", I asked uneasily. Komachi grinned. "Yes she does! I don´t get her, her eyes are so beautiful that she wouldn´t even need to be jealous of anyone. They´re so clear and green that they remind of emeralds... Yuugi often calls them 'treasures of a treasure'... But since the bridge princess is so jealous, we always call her the 'green-eyed jealousy'!", grinned Komachi. The knot in my throat got bigger.<p>

"And... Yuugi Hoshiguma, isn´t by any chance, about 2,20m in height?", I asked. Komachi looked at me surprised, then grinned brightly. "Close! She´s even a little taller! hehehe!", snickered Komachi. I facepalmed. Really really hard. I already ran into Yuugi Hoshiguma! She was the tall being in the hood! It made sense now, even why they all wore hoods!

Oni were once forced underground by humans, and even if they co-exist now again, most oni stay underground and avoid being seen by humans... and especially Yuugi, since she is somewhat famous for being a deva of the mountain, much like Suika! I facepalmed again.

"Everything alright?", asked Komachi, a worried expression on her face. I nodded. "Yeah. Just... bad memories." Komachi grinned. "Tell that my boss! She aims for people honestly regretting their bad past.", snickered the Shinigami and gave me a thumbs up. I nodded uneasily. "Sure. Will do.", I replied. _**"Man, how alcohol can make everything so easy..."**_

"Well... we´re there.", spoke Komachi, and turned around. And, as if on cue, the boat hit land. Komachi stepped aside, allowing me to step foot into Higan, the enlightenment... if one does come past the Yama, of course, without going to hell.

I turned back to Komachi. "Am I going to expect you tomorrow?", I asked. Komachi nodded. "Sure thing!", she exclaimed all to happy as she climbed out of the boat herself. Then, she walked past me towards a large temple like building. I followed her in silence.

* * *

><p>After guiding me through a lot of white hallways, we ended up in front of a large wooden door. Komachi stopped, then put one hand onto it. She knocked loudly. "Whatever you do, don´t lie.", she muttered towards me. "Yes?", asked a loud voice from behind the door. "Shikieiki-sama, you have a visitor from the living side.", exclaimed Komachi.<p>

* * *

><p><strong><em>"On the threshold to the past, ain't we?"<em>**_"Indeed we are..." _**_"...huh? Are you... Hey! Are you having doubts exactly NOW?" _**_"...yeah... I... I don't know if I want to know anylonger who I was... People who knew me described me... as someone I don't want to be, someone who doesn't care... what if I become that person again once I enter?" _**_"...you can't be serious! Ugh, you and your doubts...! Well, listen to me closely... What happened in the past is of no importance... You are who you are NOW, and not who you WERE back then!"_**

"Let him in.", replied the voice from the other side of the door, pulling me back into reality, and Komachi nodded. Then, she pushed the doors open with one hand, reminding me of how Meiling could push the Scarlet Devil Mansions gates open with one hand, and a incredibly bright, white light blinded me for a second. "Chôzen Gekido, I´ve been expecting you."

* * *

><p>(1) Those who know Death Note should get it.<p>

_Though there is no music suggested here... if I had to think of a song, I would possibly suggest "End of Daylight" for this chapter, but not the original from SoEW, but the Touhou PV..._

_Oh, and happy Cirno-Day! ...it is Cirno-day, right? As far as I can see, there is only one Cirno day in each century (9.09), but many people said today is Cirno day... so I guess, it is at least Pseudo-Cirno Day!_

_Yeah, so we Chôzen has finally reached the court of the yama... the past is now only a step away. But now that it is in reach... he begins to doubt the past. What will he hear about himself...? Will it be to his liking? And... will his memory finally be triggered, returning to what it once was? Find out on the next chapter! _

_So Long!_


	45. Chapter 45 The Truth

_And here goes, against better judgement, the "Judgement Finale"!_

_... I know, that's a bad pun, it sucks. But, yeah, here goes nothing, the "Judgement Finale"... Hope you enjoy the horrifying truth behind Chôzen!_

_Let's judge, shall we?_

_DISCLAIMER: I do not own Touhou, Team Shanghai Alice / ZUN does. Chôzen Gekido, Ryoko Jigoku, Sly and Nanatsu no Taizai belong to me._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 8: The truth<strong>_

"Chôzen Gekido, I´ve been expecting you." I blinked, and as my eyes opened, I immeadiatly saw all of the court. And atop the judges chair sat the mightiest being of Gensokyo, stronger than Yukari Yakumo, Yuyuko Saigyouji and Reimu Hakurei together... or so Yukari had told me long ago.

"Welcome, Chôzen Gekido." **_"Yama da!"_**, the voice in my head cried, which was somewhat of a pun... Basically, it sounded like "Yamada", a common name, as well as "Yama da!" meaning "It´s the yama!"

...now the voice in my head was back to making puns?

The Yama was a teal-haired woman, surrounded by an aura of divinity and enlightenment. She was definetly the Yama. "Please come here, Chôzen Gekido.", the yama spoke, her eyes fixed onto me. I nodded, somewhat intimidated, and stepped forwards until I stood in front of her seat.

"Do you know my name, Chôzen Gekido?", asked the yama. "I fear not, yama-sama.", I spoke. The yama nodded. "My name, with title, is Shikieiki Yamaxanadu." I nodded in acknowledgement. "You may have heard a lot of me, I suppose?", she asked, and once again, I nodded. "My wife, as well as the angel of death 042, Rumia Shisô, as well as several other beings I met in Gensokyo, have told me of you.", I replied. Shikieiki nodded.

"I have heard a lot of you as well. The cleansed crystal mirror may not show me of your past, but I have close ties to Hieda no Akyu, which has told me of you, as well as I am aware of anyone in Gensokyo... And I remember your history exactly, it fascinates me, to be honest...", she spoke with her exalted voice, to which I shuddered a little.

"So... Yama-sama... am I black or white?", I asked, chuckling uneasily. As I asked this, Shikieiki huffed, and somewhat glared at me, yet a smile stayed on her lips. "You want to know which color you are? Are you aware of there being no grey?", she asked, and I nodded. "Fine... You, Chôzen Gekido, the Insei no Youkai...", Shikieiki paused and closed her eyes, "..are colorless."

That, of course, got me off guard. "Colorless?", I asked in a mixture of confusion and plain shock. "Yes, colorless. When I look at you, I see white and black, mostly equally. Sometimes, black overweights, other times white, but most of the time, they are equal. However, whenever I want to judge you definetly, unlike other beings who are white and black, I cannot put you into one category. You fall out of it. You are colorless, neither sin nor virtue, neither satanist nor holy.", sighed Shikieiki Yamaxanadu, closing her eyes again, yet the smile still remained on her lips.

"Long, I believed it was your ability... but now that I meet you in person, I can say distinctly that you are neither black nor white... you are the balance. Not because of your ability, but because your darkness and your light don´t fight, they interact... However, should I nontheless decide which color overweights... I´d say black.", explained Shikieiki Yamaxanadu, now looking at me once again.

"Does this mean I´d go to hell?", I asked. Shikieiki let out a long sigh, but yet again, the smile remained. "Hell does not exist to punish sinners. Hell exists to ensure that no-one sins.", she spoke, and I guessed this wasn´t the first time she said it. "And no. You would simply being reincarnated if I´d have to choose..." I nodded.

"However!", said Shikieiki with raised voice, and I cringed and silently sighed. I had so foreseen this...! "Your balance does not exclude the fact that you are giving into the indifference and the ignorance, a curse that comes with being far too balanced like you are. One that gives not into emotions has a curse upon him, the course of being indifferent... Reimu Hakurei, a friend of yours, is similiar to you, however, she is a little more black that white. And she gives into the deadly sins of greed and sloth.", spoke Shikieiki, the rod of remorse held to her chest.

"You, Chôzen Gekido, give into deadly sins as well. You, Chôzen, give into the wrath and the lust. Sometimes, you let your anger get the best of you... You have a second side... When comparing them, I would definetly say that you are the brighter side of the coin, the counterpart wrapped into the shadows of aggression and plain enjoyment of bloodlust... Insane is a word that fits... but even I cannot describe the evil, wicked, insane counterpart you have locked within yourself... It reminds me of Rumia Shisô at the time of her bloodshed..."

No need to say that I cringed yet again, is there? The yama sure let it sound like I was evil inside... or at least insane... kinda like a male Flandre, I guess, only that my insane side was not childish, and very well knew what it did...!

"...and the reason as for why you give into the lust I don´t have to mention, right?", spoke Shikieiki, a dangerous tone to her voice. I gulped as Shikieiki gave me "that look". "One who does lust after another woman while he is himself married to another one..." "..G-got it, don´t rub it in!", I stuttered. Shikeikis smile grew.

"But you are not here to have your sins counted, though I can barely resist... The length of the list of your sins is incredible, it is possibly the largest one I have ever seen..." I shuddered again. I really didn´t like Shikieikis smile... "Excuse my directness, but I do care about my subordinates, meaning my Shinigami as well as my Angel of Death. They are like my children, if you want so.", spoke Shikieiki.

"Aw, how cute, Yama-sama. Thank you!", exclaimed a voice behind me, startling me to death and reminding me of the fact that Komachi was still behind me. Shikieiki nodded to her, then returned her attention to me.

"Well then, Chôzen Gekido, name me what bugs you so much that you come to see me." I shuddered once again.**_"Do I need to say 'Pwned'?"_ **Ignoring the voice in my head, I took a deep breath, then prepared to speak.

"Shikieiki Yamaxanadu, I have come to know my past. If one does know aside from the chronicler herself, it is you.", I exclaimed up to her seat. Shikeiki smiled a knowing smile, then nodded to Komachi. The Shinigami let out a displeased sigh, then nodded as well and turned to the door. It remained silent until Komachi had crossed the room and left. Then, Shikieiki turned to me.

"For once, I am going to name a few things about your past self, then I shall tell you of the incident leading to your memory loss." Hearing that, my fists tightened and my eyes focused on her. "I see... you are very desperate to know." I nodded sharply. Shikieiki nodded. "No need to hold your breath."

Realizing she was right, I quickly took a deep breath. The air in the court was cold and yet dry. Shikieiki put the rod of remorse she carried next to her on her desk, aside the cleansed crystal mirror which didn´t work on me, then climbed off her stool and went over to a large wall with several drawers.

She didn´t even need to search where my drawer was, she just pulled one and reached inside. What she pulled outside let my mouth fall down. A book. No... a tome! This book was as tall as a table, and she just carried it over to her desk, putting it down on top. There, she opened the first site, and began to read:

**Name: Chôzen Gekido**

**Species: Youkai / Insei no Youkai**

**Ability: The Negation of Everything**

**Occupation: Insei no Youkai**

**Age: ...**

"Age: 77 042 years.", finished Shikieiki. Silence. I was absolutely silent. "I am... almost 80 000 years old?", I asked, and Shikieiki nodded. "You are several times as old as Gensokyo itself. Indeed, you are the oldest youkai in whole Gensokyo, only I myself am older, but I am timeless... not the same timeless as you are.", explained Shikieiki.

"Am I... much older than my wife?" , I asked. "Well, not that much. Nanatsu no Taizai was born 73 666 years ago. And if you need to know, Rumia Shisô is 68 564 years old.", explained Shikieiki. I was once again silent. "I am... that old?", I asked. "Yes, and there is a reason as to why you are still alive and do not age.", spoke Shikieiki, raising her voice once again.

"You, Chôzen Gekido, are endless, timeless... Indeed, I believe you could be very well one of the oldest youkai in existence. If you haven't noticed, I said 'If I had to choose', but I will never be to judge you, as you cannot die. The reason for it is, because you are an essence of existence. You belong to a group of beings responsible to hold existence together... While they can die, not one of them can permanently, and when they are reincarnated, they will have a different life... but only you will return always into the same one, but there is a reason to that...", spoke Shikieiki, a mysterious tone carried by her voice, especially as her eyes narrowed... And yet she retained to smile...

Other members of this group are Yuuka Kazami, responsible for summer and plants. Lily White, responsible for the spring. Shizuha and Minoriko Aki, responsible for the fall and the harvest. Letty Whiterock, responsible for the winter. Nanatsu no Taizai, responsible for the seven deadly sins. Rumia Shisô, responsible for the darkness inside and outside ones soul and the suicides. Komachi Onozuka, responsible for the ferry of souls. I myself, responsible for Gensokyos judgement. Remilia Scarlet, responsible for the fate. Sakuya Izayoi Brando and Dio Brando, responsible for the flow of time. Akyu no Hieda, responsible for the history of Gensokyo. Mima Hakurei, responsible for the reincarnating souls. Yuyuko Saigyouji, responsible for the souls of the netherworld...", Shikieki trailed off in a sigh.

"There are many more, others have a slightly lesser or different roles, like Shinki, the goddess of Makai. You, responsible for the balance and the end of everything. But the most interesting individual of this group...", Shikieiki trailed off, and her gaze trailed away from me, "...is me, Yukari Yakumo, creator of Gensokyo, repsonsible for the uphold of everything that is existing."

I turned around and found Yukari sitting in the middle of the court. I exchanged a glance with her, then turned back to Shikieiki. "What do you mean with 'responsible for the balance and the end of everything'?", I asked her. It was the question, Shikieiki had apparently waited for... it was the thing that was bothering me.

"At the end of time... You, Chôzen Gekido, are to destroy everything so it can be created again. You, Chôzen Gekido, are the destroyer. You will have to negate the world as it is and the beings upon it...", muttered Shikieiki, a sad tone to her voice... sad, as her gaze was. "A terrible destiny... You will have to destroy that which you love... the existence as it is."

Strangely, yes, as strange as it may sound, I... was okay with it. I didn´t mourn after it, didn´t deny it... I was... okay. Had I been aware of my duty as destroyer before my memory loss? Not that I was not shocked, caught off guard... I mean, me, Chôzen Gekido, the totally clumsy youkai idiot with apparent negation powers... are to end it all? And... _"negation powers... does this mean..."_

My eyes widened as I realised. "I have been... given those powers... not to protect or to fight... but to...!", I whispered, my body trembling. "...but to end it all, yes... Fate has been cruel to you... you were not born with those powers, yet you were destined to archieve them.", sighed Yukari.

"I have not been born with them?", I asked, twirling around to the sukima no youkai. "No, you were not. Or at least not truly. You, Chôzen Gekido, are a youkai that was born by the hate and the ignorance. As you came to be, you were already in an adult state, and you have not changed in appearance since that day... but the power you were born with was a different... the power you were born with, was the ability to invoke negativity in a being, making it depressive.", sighed Shikieiki.

"However, the power to negate everything was locked within you from that day, and even though you stood out of other youkai in terms of strength and mind, you were a whimp, a weak personality, easily broken under pressure... that was why you have chosen to take on the path of nihilism, you believed it would strengthen you and eliminate your weak personality... It indeed did that, making you a cold and unapproachable person, but it unlocked the power of negation within you, the power to end it all.", continued Yukari.

"But until then, the day that you will have to end it, many milleniums will remain.", finished Shikieiki, letting out a sigh. "Another short note here: You cannot die, you negate your own death if it comes. That is why Komachi used to fear you... I guess she is over it now that she met you in person.", spoke Yukari.

"And back when Alice Margatroid impaled you with a laser and broke a hole into your chest, you actually were dead. However, unlike any other being which dies, your heart returns to beat after a few seconds of apparent death and you regenerate with incredible speed in such circumstances. While your body does very well suffer under it, making you weaker with each ressurection until the point that you remain unconciousness after ressurecting, you will never be able to die completely... Unlike everyone else."

Oh... that explains that situations that I heard my heartbeat. I was dying and pumping back into life... Geez, somehow ironic if ya ask me, in the later cases, I haven´t even noticed I was dead... But what is this about me being the end of all?

"And now... to the incident regarding your memory loss." I flinched and turned to Yukari as she spoke up again. She rose from the chair of the witnesses, and sat onto one of her gaps, which flew over to me and Shikieiki.

"You see... we start when you met Nanatsu no Taizai. You met my Shinigami Nanatsu no Taizai on your welcome party 1500 years ago, 1200 years ago you became an item after having flirted for nearly 300 years. 1100 years ago,when my Shinigami Nanatsu no Taizai was send to the outside world... Well, she was assigned to the outside world for a few centuries, and you left with her after you two had lived here in Gensokyo since you stepped in Gensokyo seven days after its creation.", began Shikieiki, holding up her rod of remorse.

"1000 years ago, you and Nanatsu got into a serious fight, and it ended with you two deciding it would be best if you spend the next centuries apart from each other. You returned to Gensokyo, she stayed in the outside world. It stayed like that for seven whole centuries. 400 years ago, you decided it was enough. After you sealed Rumia Shisô 600 years ago, you were reminded of your love to Nanatsu no Taizai and it was stronger than ever... You couldn´t live anylonger without having her back...", told Shikieiki.

"...you came up to me and I helped you return to the outside world, to the place you had lived with Nanatsu. But you could not just face her like that, so you waited. 10 years long, you remained hidden, but then stumbled across the scarlet sisters and became friends with them. You waited another 90 years, in which you continually changed in between living in the outside world and living inside Gensokyo, before you finally returned to Nanatsu.", continued Yukari, a thoughtful expression on her face.

"You approached her and told her you would stay in Gensokyo, but you wanted her back. She believed you, told you she missed you as well and would soon follow you back into Gensokyo... as soon as her duty of 900 years was done. If she was ready, she should approach me, I was visiting Tokyo once a week and she had interacted with me several times already. If she wanted to return to Gensokyo, she should tell me and I bring her back... that was our deal, Chô.", sighed Yukari.

"But then it happened. You were about to return, but someone from within Gensokyo, someone in deep rage, wanting you to be dead, broke through the barrier and hunted you down. She found you the same moment you were about to return through my gap. You fought her, but you didn´t want to kill her, you were good friends after all..." My fists clenched and my breath stopped once more, just as my right eyelid began to twitch.

"She was shooting a deadly bullet at you, and you wanted to negate it, and jumped backwards into my gap at the same time. There, it went all wrong... the moment you absorbed the gap from inside my world. You negated the bullet, a bullet of energies beyond the understanding of most, and my gap. The resulting event was devastating: The gap was powered by the bullet INSIDE your body, and it was so overpowered that the time-space-continuum ripped apart... With other words, you, and the area around you, moved in a different time flow...one even Dio Brando wouldn´t be able to manipulate.", my eyes practically were glued onto Yukaris lips as she explained.

"You were trapped inside my world, the area you were in slowed down by several times... And all you wanted to do was to turn around inside my world, release the gap again and set the destination as the Hakurei Shrine of 300 years ago. But the simple movement of turning around and releasing the absorbed gap to open the pathway to the Hakurei Shrine took you a 300 years." I cringed once more, swallowing down the knot in my troath.

"However, what we can definetly identify as the reason for your memory loss, was your natural ability: the negation of everything. While your body was slowed down, your mind wasn´t. You were aware of the awfully slow 300 years in which your body was turning around... of every second. Even I couldn´t reach you... the different time-flow was even beyond what I was capable of manipulating... The bullet fused with the gap you negated was too unstable in energy.", sighed Yukari. I don´t need to say how heavy my frown was... do I?

"Then, after 300 years, you finally had returned around and released the gap as well as the bullet, the Hakurei Shrine as the location you wanted to arrive at. But you didn´t know of the changes that happened in 300 years, for example, the whole land became a little flatter, and thus, the hill the shrine is located on wasn´t as high as before... that is the reason you hit your head...", Yukari stood up and left her gap behind.

"But why the memory loss you may ask? When you released the gap and the bullet, time apprubtly returned to normal, as did space. You were catapultated through the gap with such an enormous movement that your already weakened soul couldn´t handle it and your basically overloaded... your mind shut down as a defense system.", finished Shikieiki with a sigh.

"...are you... telling me that, basically, through some unknown force that I absorbed along with one of Yukaris gaps, I was sealed away in Yukaris gap world for 300 years, and I was slowed during it, only my mind wasn´t? When threehundred years had passed, the time I needed to turn around and release the gap in the slowed down part of Yukaris world, the time and space returned with such a force that I was catapultated through the new gap, hit my head on the ground, and lost all my memories because my soul was terribly weakened?", I retold the events. Yukari and Shikieiki nodded.

"Basically.", replied Shikieiki. I looked rather disbelievingly. "Does... Nana know?", I asked. Shikeiki nodded. "I have told her what happened while you were at the garden of the sun. Rumia Shisô does know as well... they have returned to your home, and await your return.", spoke the yama. And then, I asked the question that had been made in silence before.

"Who was the one I fought with 300 years ago...? Who is responsible for me being sealed 300 years long?", I asked, unaware about my own fists being clenched and trembling... my nails had even dug into the skin already. Shikeiki did not respond. "I... cannot tell. That is a thing you must find out yourself.", sighed Shikieiki.

I let out a groan. "Alright... thank you, Shikeiki Yamaxanadu...", I spoke, then turned to Yukari. "You too, Yukari." The two nodded, while I tried to hide my disapointment. While the whole trip hadn't been for nothing, as I had gained a good chunk of informations... especially those of who and what I am... an important question was still left unanswered... and I bet that Shikeiki and Yukari know who this person responsible for my amnesia had been...

"Komachi will bring you back to the world of the living. She will wait outside the door.", spoke Shikieiki, back to her exalted voice. I nodded. "I guess I will soon see you again, Yama?", I asked. Shikieiki frowned. "Stop it, will you? Just call me Shikieiki, you are not to be judged, not now, and not in the future. We can be friendly with each other. I´m friendly with her as well.", spoke Shikieiki, and nodded to the smiling Yukari.

"Uhm... alright. I´ll see ya, Shikíeiki!", I smiled uneasily, unused to call her like that, especially one of such a rank as she was, then turned to the door. "When I get my free time, I will visit Gensokyo... I usually spend my free time going around and speaking with the really worse cases... If I have some free time, I may drop by.", I heard the Yama speak. I nodded.

"Cool. See ya then, I guess. Goodbye, Shikieiki. You too, old hag!", I smirked. Yukari let out a huff, but it was our friendly banter again, so one does not have to fear... We always call each other nicknames. "Yeah, see ya, walking enigma.", huffed the gap hag. "Then you are the gaping enigma, young one.", I snickered, and closed the door behind me, leaving Yukari and Shikieiki alone.

* * *

><p>"...it is better if he doesn´t know who it was, right?", asked Shikieiki, and Yukari nodded. "Yeah. He will sooner or later know... then, it is up to him how it ends.", sighed Yukari. Shikieiki nodded with another sigh, then watched her old friend Yukari leave through a gap. "Goodbye, Eiki.", spoke Yukari. "Goodbye, Yukari."<p>

As the sukima had vanished, Shikieiki looked down at the tome in front of her. "77 042 years of indifference, the path of destruction lying before me... in the 666th millenium, Chôzen Gekido has to negate that which he loves... the existence.", she muttered.

"But... while his destiny is set in stone... will he be the only one to negate the existence as it is...? is the only reason for this because everything will come to an end or... will something precious be taken from him?"

With a loud sigh, Shikieiki stood up and took the tome, carrying it over to the drawer it came from. And as soon as it was inside, she took a big step back, then flicked her fingers, and a golden lock appeared and sealed the drawer. "A destiny which has to remain sealed... the only book which will ever contain his name, his past... and his destiny.", she muttered.

* * *

><p><em>Huge informations are huge!<em>

_No seriously, there is a lot revealed in this chapter, isn't there? I mean, this is the largest non-fighting chapter I have written so far, I believe (I am not sure, had no time and motivation to compare)! But yeah, to wrap a few up, in this chapter, we learned that Chôzen is actually an essence of existence doomed to end it all in the 666th millenium, we have learned of the events leading to his amnesia (though the prequel story that has been posted contains many more events in the end) and we have learned of the reason that Chôzen has chosen to walk the path of nihilism for. And these are only a few things mentioned._

_Yeah, as I mentioned, the prequel is now up as well, having two chapters until now. As this storyline has now two books, I have re-named it, as you should have seen... this story is now "I-Negative Bullet", while the prequel is named "0-Negative Memory", and the whole thing together is called "Negative Bullet Project" by me. If you're interested in the history of Chôzen and how he met many of the people he knows from before his memory loss, you should read "0-Negative Memory", which gains a chapter with each time that "I-Negative Bullet" does... but it also means that the uploads will slow down from now, since I will write a chapter for each 0-NM and I-NB for one upload._

* * *

><p><em>At this point, I want to direct my words at Wrathkal... Dude, if you read this... you reviewed early in the story, at the point where most of the things regarding Chôzen were still a mystery. And though you only wrote one sentence regarding Chôzen himself, I was amazed by it... No, I did not know Medaka Box until your review, and I never heard of Kumagawa Misogi and his "all fiction", but...<em>

_Dude, I was thrown out of my seat when you spoke of Chôzen erasing it all if he wasn't careful enough! I was going to make the revealation that Chôzens destiny was to negate it all at the end, I had it planned from the very beginning for the end of the Phantasmagoria of Flower View arc, and then you appear and suspect (or at least mention) it so early! Dude, Wrathkal, you are so damn awesome... You figure out important plot details before they have even been published or at least given hints towards them. Good job, Wrathkal... I now have absolutely no doubts anymore at you being a god... _

* * *

><p><em>And here's the character profile update:<em>

**Name: **_ Chôzen Gekido /__ちょうぜん__- __げきど__(Translation: Indifferent Wrath)_

**Species:**_ Youkai / insei no youkai_

**Age: **_ 77 042_

**Ability: **_Negation of Anything (though heavily limited at the moment due to amnesia)_

- Ability to negate history (thus is nowhere to be found in history)

- Ability to negate fate (thus has no past, present, future)

- Ability to negate existence (nobody can write his name)

**Former ability: **Invoking negativity / depression inside a person

**Occupation:**_ -_

**Location:**_ Gekido-Taizai Residence_

**Description:**

_ Short, spiky and raven black hair, dangerous and unsettling green-glowing eyes. __Wears darkblue jeans and a black shirt with green-glowing lines and a green flame __on its back. Wears black sneakers with crimson lines. Has a green flame flying next __to his head. About 1,90m tall._

** Behaviour / Personality: **

_ Chôzen is a somewhat simple-minded male, or at least pretty oblivous to what is happening. __Also, he has a lot of bad luck, running into trouble whenever he can. He is quickly annoyed by simple things, even though he manages to hold his annoyance back most of the time by making a snarky comment about it in the back of his head. Chôzen also is somewhat of a pervert, always after beautiful women, or at least has a nosebleed when being in physical contact with one. However, he has, though he would never admit it, a thing for tomboys, and especially,even if only subsconciousnessly, enjoys teasing or taunting them. Chôzen impersonates the hate and the ignorance, the emotions that created him. As he has recently heard, there is a darker, aggressive side to him, which now bothers him slightly..._

_ Indifference Mode / True Self: Chôzen in before his amnesia, was ignorant and indifferent after walking a forbidden path, the path of balance, also known as the path of nihilism. __Has shown no emotions to most people he knew, though he has shown some to special persons. However, to his wife Nanatsu no Taizai, he has behaved completely normal, showing her all emotions._

_ Conscience: There is a small annoying voice in Chôzens head that has begun to speak up more and more often, calling itself "Chôzens conscience". It is a perverted, sarcastic and highly irritating voice, often making random comments Chôzen does not even understand... Sometimes, it seems like they are not even adressed to him..._

**Relationships (Most important ones):**

_ Reimu Hakurei: Somewhat of a friend_

_ Marisa Kirisame: Friend_

_ Mima Hakurei: Old friend of time before memory loss_

_ Hong Meiling: Acquaintance from before memory loss, friend_

_ Patchouli Knowledge: Old friend from before memory loss_

_ Koakuma: Acquaintance / friend from before memory loss_

_ Remilia Scarlet: Old friend from before memory loss / Little "sister"_

_ Flandre Scarlet: Old friend from before memory loss / Little "sister"_

_ Chen: Acquaintance from before memory loss_

_ Alice Margatroid: Acquaintance, neither friend, nor enemy_

_ Ryoko Jigoku: Mentor, Friend_

_ Youmu Konpaku: Acquaintance from before memory loss_

_ Yuyuko Saigyouji: Old friend from before memory loss_

_ Ran Yakumo: Acquaintance from before memory loss_

_ Yukari Yakumo: Old friend from before memory loss_

_ Nanatsu no Taizai: Wife_

_ Rumia Shisô: Friend, love interest_

_ Mystia Lorelei: Friend from before memory loss_

_ Reisen Udongein Inaba: Acquaintance from before memory loss_

_ Eirin Yagokoro: Acquaintance from before memory loss_

_ Kaguya Houraisan: Friend_

_ Fujiwara no Mokou: Old friend_

_ Yuuka Kazami: Somewhat of a friend_

_ Shikieiki Yamaxanadu: Somewhat of a friend_

**Current Spellcards:**

_ Negated Mirror Sign 'x reflection': _

_ A spellcard that allows Chôzen to reflect an attack he had negated with his palms before. __The X changes for whatever he has last negated. This kind of Negation does include ONLY __attacks made of energy of some kind, or certain other kinds of energy. It does NOT allow him to __negate whole spellcards and copy them, as well as he can't take something like thousand bullets and __throw them back, it is limited to ONE body of energy. He cannot copy an ability he has negated of __another being before._

_ Negation Sign 'annihilate the impossible':  
>Spellcard able to negate manipulations on Chôzen like time-stop or dizzyness. Basically a special version of "Energy Negation" Skill, but lacks at the ability to absorb an attack.<em>

_ Reaper Sign 'Scythe of the last second':  
><em>_Transforms Chôzens body. His right lower arm changes into a scythe made of some black crystal-like matter, and he gains two giant wings of the same matter. Scythe can spawn rows of bullets, wings can deflect lasers. Gives Chôzen more speed and agility._

_ Death Sign 'Execution of Dullahan': Creates two silver lasers which first point away from the enemy, but then reflect and hit the enemies neck, holding it in place. Thinner, smaller lasers are homing at neck as well, but come from the sides. Finally, Chôzen creates a disk in his hand which he throws at the enemies neck._

* * *

><p><em>But yeah, this is the end of this chapter... With Chôzens purpose and a lot of his past now revealed... how will this story go on? I have planned something... we still do not know who was responsible for Chôzens memory loss, and he has yet to regain his memories... this story is far from over! So, until next time!<em>

_And yeah, once again, happy Cirno-Day!_

_So long!_


	46. Chapter 46 Revenge is sweet

_There was bold writing here, now it is gone! Yep, I managed to edit it away... Wasn't that hard, but I had barely any time to spend editing them. Life's been complicated again... Well, anyways, with the bold-turned-not update, I also fixed a few grammar mistakes, and finally put music suggestions into the Imperishable Night Arc fights._

_Well, I am sorry for all the bold, but on my screen, it looked rather good... but that may have to do with my writing program. I want to apologize especially to Kaiser Dude and Iliekmudkips, the two who pointed out that the bold looked bad... but I want to apologize to all my readers. Sorry that I violated your eyes..._

_But yeah, let's leave the past behind and get on with the story, shall we?_

_DISCLAIMER: I do not own Touhou, Team Shanghai Alice / ZUN does. Chôzen Gekido, Ryoko Jigoku, Sly and Nanatsu no Taizai belong to me._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Extra Chapter: Revenge is sweet<strong>_

The soft ground moved beneath my feet, apparently, it had rained. Stretching my limbs, I looked over my shoulder onto the lake in the middle of the bamboo forest of lost, and the one who brought me here. "So you´re telling me that the sanzu no kawa leads EVERYWHERE?", I asked her. Komachi nodded. "yep! It´s the flow of life, ya know?", she grinned sheepishly. I snickered. "Alright fine. Thank ya for the trip." She just waved it off. "Nah, nothin' special, nothin' to see here, move on people!", she laughed, and I joined her.

"Well... if the Sanzu no Kawa leads everywhere, why have you brought me here...?", I asked her eventually. Silence. Komachi, still scratching the back of her head, froze. Perfect silence. Even that laugh was still on her face! What the hell?

Suddenly, she flinched, then flicked her fingers. "Ah yes! Yukari Yakumo told me to drop you off here, saying you had some unfinished buisness with a lucky rabbit!", laughed Komachi sheepishly. I frowned. So Yukari did knew about my race with Tewi? If so, she must know that I cannot win against Tewi, yet she told Komachi to drop me off here, as if something had changed now...

I looked at the laughing Komachi, mustering her. And then, it was my turn to flick my fingers. "Ah, Komachi, do you have some time?" Komachi frowned. Apparently, she didn´t like the evil grin on my face at all...

* * *

><p>"Usa? Another race?", asked Tewi. "Yep, same conditions!", I exclaimed. "Only... you get a headstart of five seconds...!" Tewi frowned. "You´re kidding me, right, usa? Why are you so sure you´d win?", she huffed. "I wanna test myself, I didn´t say I would win, right? But if you don´t want the headsta..." "I do it!" I grinned thriumphantly.<p>

"5 seconds?" "5 seconds." "Alright, usa!" "3...2...1... Go, usa!", Tewi rushed forwards, leaving me behind. But I just smirked.

* * *

><p>"There´s the goal!", exclaimed the little rabbit youkai thriumphantly, seeing the goal. But as she came even closer, her smile vanished and she slowed down, just before she came to a halt in front of the goal. "H-How did you?", she gasped, seeing me standing leaned against the goal post. "Rather: What the heck did you do? I´ve been waiting since ages!", I scolded her, causing her to flinch.<p>

"You´re lucky I am not resentful, cause I would be mad now otherwise. I ´ve been waiting FOR AGES!", I repeated, louder. Tewi just looked at me, then turned towards the direction of Eientei. "Hey? Where the heck are you going?", I shouted. "I must have looked into Reisens eyes for too long... I´m going mad, that´s it... gonna ask Eirin for some medicine...", muttered Tewi.

"Ooooh, I think we broke her...", muttered Komachi as she stepped up to me. I just shrugged. "Nah, she´ll be alright soon enough. But thanks for the help, Komachi. You´re ability to manipulate distances sure does come in handy!", I snickered.

"Yeah! I can even take up sake bottles from afar... saved my life now and then, Shiks doesn´t like it when I drink sake at my workplace, let alone leave the bottles around.", snickered the shinigami. "Alright then, Komachi, I´ll owe ya a sake tomorrow. Ya coming, right?", I asked. Komachi nodded.

"Sure, will drop by and drink a few.", snickered the shinigami, then turned to her boat, which swam in midair... remember, the sanzu no kawa is everywhere. "See ya then, Chôzen!", exclaimed the shinigami, as the boat began to move with her inside, slowly vanishing in a strange fog...

* * *

><p>"...Ah!", exclaimed Komachi, refreshed from the sake. And... was she faintly blushing? I snickered, as did Ryoko on the seat to my left, while Komachi sat to my right. "Man, ya reeaaally have some long breath!", exclaimed Ryoko. Komachi gave her a thumbs up. "And Suika hasn´t even competed!", I laughed, refering to the oni who sat on the other side of Komachi, ready for another competition on who can drink the most sake.<p>

Sly looked at me rather confused, apparently he had noticed something from the chair he sat in, sitting on one table with Yuyuko, Youmu and Yukari. I stood up. "Next competition´s without me gals, I pass! Gonna puke otherwise!", I chuckled.

"Hahaha! Lightweight!", slurred Suika, trying to throw a glass at me, which I just caught as it almost missed me by a meter. "Geez, Suika, get sober!", I laughed, only to avoid a second glass, which was swallowed by a gap just behind me, then reappeared on the bar next to Suika, who had now fallen off her stool, swirling through the pub. I laughed, along with the others, then walked over to Sly.

"What´s it?", I asked him amused. "Geez, what´s it, he asks! Mate, where´s ya wife and that cute angel of death ya want ta screw?", asked Sly. I less than five seconds, I blushed so madly that my face took on a shade of red in between Komachis haircolor and Suika´s flush with her constant drunkeness.

"I guess at home. They possibly fight again... I haven´t been home since I set out to investigate on the 'Phantasmagoria of Flower View incident', as it is called. I spend the night at the Scarlet Devil Mansion.", as I explained to him, I nodded towards a table where Remilia sat with Sakuya, Meiling, Patchy, Flandre, Kayako, Dio and Koakuma, all of them drinking beer, except for Remilia and Flandre, who were having tea.

Dio, of course being a man, had taken the strongest stuff that Sly had... and was now sleeping with his head on his glass, his face totally flushed. "Yep, even the toughest vampires can get drunk.", I snickered. "No wonder. Gave him some of the really strong stuff I keep for my special guests.", snickered Sly. "Only very few can drink that stuff." "Oh, you mean Oni like _**Yuugi Hoshiguma**_, for example?"

Sly gasped, almost falling off the bench he sat on with Yukari, who was giving me an interested glance. "You know?", he asked surprised. "Yeaaah. I´ve been searching for her because of something regarding my past, but I didn´t know it was her back then. I found out just a little later.", I explained. "Past again, eh?", asked Sly. I nodded.

"Yep. Sooo... when does she drop by usually?", I asked him. "They come totally unexpected. It´s not like you can announce yourself if you don´t meet before the big date, mate.", huffed Sly. "Ah well... if she drops by again, tell her I wanna speak with her." Sly nodded.

"Chô! Dammit, get ya ass over here and drink with us! You too, gap hag!", exclaimed Suika. Yukari tensed up, then was swallowed by a gap and reappeared next to Suika on a stool. "Count me in!", she exclaimed, enraged by Suika calling her gap hag. If Yukari hated something, it was being called 'gap hag' or 'old hag' or something hag-related...

Snickering, I went over to them and plopped down onto my seat in between Ryoko and Komachi, grabbing the nearby beer... _**"You didn´t learn it from the last time, eh? Go ahead. get smashed again... but don´t come to me and whine about stuff going wrong like your ass being molested!" **_"Ah shut up."

* * *

><p>I was slurring a song called 'Ooeyama giant swing' while I stumbled towards my house, searching for my key in my breastpocket. "...i´s a party ni'ht...", I continued, finally finding the key and putting it into the lock. As I did turn it around, I overheard a very loud detail... a detail that could decide my further fate. I opened the door, stumbled inside and closed it behind me, then opened the door to the living room... and it fell close behind me. I was trapped. Perfect silence. For a second.<p>

"...see? He didn't even bother to return until now because he had enough of you!", shouted Rumia, pointing at me. In my drunken state, I fell forwards, but catched my self, and began to examine her finger as if it was a very beautiful picture, first from the left, then from the right side. Neither Rumia, nor Nanatsu did notice, they were to preoccupied with their arguing.

"He was probably just outside doing something useful, unlike you, you husband-robbing unholy angel!", shouted Nanatsu, taking a step forwards, her kimono rustling in the progress. Now, I turned to look at her, and began to walk around her in a circle, examining her from all sides. However, that, they did notice. "What the hell, Chô?", asked Nanatsu enraged, which I failed to notice in my drunken state.

"What´sa prob, I´m smashed, don´t scream so loud!", I growled, before falling backwards a little, but I regained my balance. "See? You´re annoying him so much that he started drinking! I cannot do such harm in a millenium which you did in a few months!", shouted Rumia, finding once again a point to throw at Nanatsu.

"I don´t know what´cha mean, she´s only ha'f of ma problms...!", I slurred, causing Rumia and Nanatsu to frown. "Ya, blondie, are tha otha ha'f! You two and´cha fight'n! It´s... itsa... itsannoyin'!", I managed to get out, unaware of what I was even saying.

"But'cha know what? Don´t list'n to me or tha voice in ma head... I'm smash'd and go and... get some sleep..." I chuckled in a perverted way and fell backwards, then turned during my fall and began to stumble towards the stairs, leaving two completely confused women back.

Just as I had taken two steps, somehow magically taking five with just two steps, I fell to the right, off the stairs and towards a door which led into the corridor... Both Rumia and Nanatsu sweatdropped as they saw how I fell through the door, then landed on the ground and didn´t get back up, instead, loud snoring became audible.

"Did you just understand a word of what he has said just now?", asked Rumia with her sweatdrop. "Not the slightest idea. Come on, let´s get him upstairs.", chuckled Nanatsu, the fight between them totally forgotten for now...

* * *

><p><em>So... yeah, this was it for the extra chapter. Just a little easy-going chapter... carefree... I noticed that Chôzen went through a lot of stress lately, so I chose to give him a little peace... Yeah, now you wonder what I was doing so long, letting you wait for a chapter, don't you? I mean, some of you wait for the extra chapter, have high expectations... and then this!<em>

_I was having trouble, like I stated before, and barely found anytime to plot or write... And when I wrote, I was writing the third chapter of 0-Negative Mind, which has been uploaded along with this chapter. _

_Next up is the next Intermission Arc... This time, we will have a lot of story progress in it, so make sure you read it. Especially the third chapter will be VERY important for the further plot of Negative Bullet... especially the next arc and the following stuff._

__And yeah... next update may take a while. I'm going at a slower pace now, I have several things to do, I have school the whole week, I'm out of the house at 6 AM and do not return before 3 PM... And then, I have to do homework, often 3 hours or so... and on saturdays, I am usually working... today was an exception. On sundays, I'm usually chilling or playing videogames... but I also started writing chapters on Sundays... so expect a chapter for 0-NM and I-NB once a week... towards the weekend, I guess. Don't be mad at me if I leave you waiting once in a while, but I have a life other than just writing chapters. I don't accuse anyone, but a friend of mine has been annoyed quite often by people cause he doesn't update every few hours or days.__

__That should be it. I hope you're not mad at me now and hope you keep on reading the "Negative Bullet Project", like I have named the series (meaning 0-NM and I-NB) now... Apropos Negative Bullet Project... In the future, I might write a spin-off once in a while... and with I-Negative Bullet, I won't stop! I have already planned the next installment of the series, II-Negative Mind... but until that will be up, a lot has to happen... Namely, finishing 0-Negative Memory, and I - Negative Bullet. Negative Memory won't be long, it ends before Negative Bullet, the moment that I reveal the real cause for Chôzens amnesia, but Negative Bullet will have a few chapters more after that. And then, I MAY start writing II-Negative Mind, but I also might take a rest after I-Negative Bullet.__

_And yeah, that's it for the future plans._

_I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter and Negative Bullet so far, and keep on reading! Until the next update!_

_See ya!_


	47. Chapter 47 A tea with a ghost

_Finally! Geez, it took me so long to finish this damn update... I'm so sorry... if some things didn't get in my way all week, the update could've been out two days ago... I'm a little annoyed that these things prevented me, cause they could've been avoided, seriously._

_But yeah. Before we start this intermission arc, I want to mention three things._

_First one: In this intermission arc, there is at least twice mentioned that Chôzen has slept for four days before it, and remembered certain things. What I refer to is 0-Negative Memory, a prequel to I-Negative Bullet, which this story is. 0-Negative Memory is a prequel in which the present Chôzen remembers parts of his past... it was ment to reveal how Chôzen met several people he knows already in this story, and to show how Chôzen was before his amnesia. 0-Negative Memory is always updated with I-Negative Bullet. If you want to know what this chapter refers to, you should read 0-NM to chapter 5. It is not required, though._

_Second thing I like to mention: This intermission arc is quite important. To be honest, it is the second most important Intermission Arc planned for I-Negative Bullet's main story (regarding Chôzen's lost memory). If you read the third chapter of this Intermission Arc, you will understand in a flash._

_Third thing: I'd like to inform you that I have started a poll, you can find it on my profile. I know that I originally said that I would not write an arc for Touhou 12: Undefined Fantastic Object, but recently I had much inspiration, and came up with an idea for the arc. So, the topic of the poll is: Do you, my readers, want an arc for Touhou 12: Undefined Fantastic Object in I-Negative Bullet? Yes or no? (It will contain the Captain! Captain Murasa)_

_You feel like influencing this story? If so, you might want to vote on that poll... if you like Touhou 12, and want me to write it, please vote... of course, if you do not want it for some reason, you are welcome as well to vote. Results are going to be revealed with the end of the Subterranean Animism Arc, until which the poll will be open._

_So yeah. That being said, I hope you enjoy this Intermission Arc. Until the end of chapter 3!_

_DISCLAIMER: I do not own Touhou, Team Shanghai Alice / ZUN does. Chôzen Gekido, Ryoko Jigoku, Sly and Nanatsu no Taizai belong to me._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 1: A tea with a ghost, a sunflower and a priest<strong>_

Since the last incident, almost a week has passed, though I barely remember a half... I mean, I've been asleep for four damn days! Luckily, those days weren't for nothing, as I finally could fully remember how I met Fujiwara no Mokou about two tenthousands ago, and Yukari Yakumo barely two thousands of years ago.

While my past didn't exactly look briliant from what I have seen, the present is much worse. What I am refering to is Nanatsus and Rumias constant arguing, which hasn´t died down yet. That they don´t get tired of it...

Geez! It´s better not to think of it at the moment and enjoy the event... Tea with Yuuka and Mima, as promised. How would you explain otherwise why I am at the Garden of the Sun, walking towards the mansion of Yuuka Kazami and her long-time guest Mima Hakurei?

I greeted Elly as I went past her, and soon, I stood on the porch of the mansion, knocking on the door. "Coming~!", exclaimed a sweet voice, belonging to Mima. The door opened, and Mima was standing in front of me.

"Oh-ho! It´s you, Chô! What are ya doing here?", asked Mima smiling. "Visiting you and Yuuka of course. You invited me for a tea after the incident is over.", I smirked. Mima grinned. "Right, now that you menti..."

That moment, an umbrella hit her over the head and she fell forwards. Quickly, I sidestepped and she fell onto the porch, moaning in pain. "Don´t welcome MY guests.", said Yuuka in her deadly sweet voice. Mima, lying on her face, just gave her a thumbs up, the smoke coming off her head a sign of the raw power she just survived. I sweatdropped.

* * *

><p>"So you met the yama?", asked Yuuka, sipping on her tea. I nodded. "Yeah. She was really nice, though she scolded me...", I snickered uneasily. "That´s her job... she even does it in her free time.", sighed Yuuka with a smile. "Good thing I keep on avoiding her.", huffed Mima. "Good that you remind me of it, Mima of the Hakurei clan."<p>

Mimas ghostly face went even paler. "Oh, hi Shikieiki.", I greeted the Yama as she sat down next to Mima. "Good evening, Chôzen, Yuuka.", spoke Shikieiki, as she nodded to me, then to Yuuka. Yuuka nodded back, then stood up and returned into the mansion... I guess to get a tea for Shikieiki. Mima, however, moved a little further away from Shikieiki, though it stayed unnoticed... the expression of utter horror on Mimas face was enough to confirm that Shikieiki had some unfinished buisness with her.

"Good that I meet you here, Chôzen, I have forgotten to tell you something important. While it is right that you are somewhat 'immortal', and return to live once you have 'died'... I forgot to tell you that a certain species can still kill you, at least temporarily.", began Shikieiki, surprising me.

"Which species?", I asked, blinking. "A youkai species called 'God'... Yes, gods are youkai, you know that, right?", asked Shikieiki and I nodded. "Yeah. Somehow, I do remember. How come you know that a god can kill me for a century?", I asked. "It has happened before... During your life, you once met a god, and it had a grudge against you, and killed you. You remained dead for a whole century before you returned to live.", explained Shikieiki, and I shuddered. Shikieiki nodded, then turned to Yuuka, who just returned.

"What´s she doing here?", whispered Mima to Yuuka, as the master of seasons had given the new arrival a cup of tea... delicious tea, I have to say. Far better than Reimus! "Mima, she´s the only one who can do it here in Gensokyo, aside from Reimu and that certain monk which has gone missing all those centuries ago...", replied Yuuka nonchalantly. "It?", I asked.

"The two of them are preparing a wedding ceremony for someone in secret, and they want me to be the priest." "Ohhh.", was all I said. "And that brings me to my visit... I am here to talk about the preparations which have to be done.", spoke Shikieiki, turning to Yuuka.

Though they had just explained it to me, there was still something bugging me, but I didn´t dare to speak the question... or tease Mima and Yuuka a little. "What color will the wedding gown have?", asked Shikeiki. "White, of course.", replied Yuuka. _**"If it is hers, it won´t stay white long, though... Bloodred is a nasty colour to get outta white, especially when it´s dry!"**_

That voice again... Maybe I should ask Shikieiki to tell me what it is..? "Where will the wedding be held?", asked Shikieiki. "Here." _**"So the corpses will fertilize the plants..."**_A vein began to twitch on my forehead. "What about the groom? Will he wear black?", asked Shikieiki. _**"Not long if the brides a cutie. If that´s the case, he soon won´t wear any color."**_The vein got thicker. "Of course.", grinned Mima, now into the planning as well.

"And the guest list... will it be long?" Yuuka and Mima nodded in unison. _**"The more guests, the less will they notice that a few are missing and now look at the flowers from benea..."**_"STOP MAKING COMMENTS ON ANYTHING!", I screamed.

Silence. Utter, perfect silence. Just me, standing, my hands thrown into the air, and Shikieiki, Mima and Yuuka staring at me in a confused way. And the snickering, trembling flame next to my head. With a quick turn, I grabbed the flame, totally unaffected by the heat it was giving off, and began squeezing it.

"Now I finally got you, you nasty little freak! I´ve been bugged long enough by you and your comments on anything! I should´ve known it was you all along, a split part of my soul, talking telepathically to me you sneaky, green little bastard!", I hissed at the flame.

_**"Ah no, it hurts! Let go! Let go!"**_** "**And what about the date, when will the wedding be?", asked Shikieki, making me aware that the other three were totally ignoring me now. As I noticed this, I glanced back at the flame, and a really evil grin came over my lips.

* * *

><p>"Goodbye!", I exclaimed, waving to my hosts as I left. They were waving as well. Hours had passed since I arrived, and the tea with Yuuka, Mima and Shikieiki had actually become really nice. We talked about a few things like the 60 year incident or the Hakurei. Thriumphantly, I turned away, and began to walk.<p>

"Now to you, Mima Hakurei... there are a few things we two have to talk about, like your above-standard life-sytle or your long-time wrath against humanity. You have escaped my judging long enough because of being sealed. I am aware that I cannot send you to hell, heaven or any other place as you are the master of reincarnation, but maybe you live your life more like you should.", began Shikieiki, and Mima let out a groan, her shoulders slumped.

"Say... Mima... isn´t something strange about him today? Didn´t he had a flame circling around his head before?", asked Yuuka all of sudden, causing Mima to frown and look after her old friend, while Shikieiki just sighed.

"You´ll see soon enough.. as will he. He cannot get rid of a part of him...", sighed Shikieiki, tapping her forehead with her rod of remorse. Mima let out a chuckle, while Yuuka just frowned. "He tried it again, eh? It was annoying him again, eh? Just like all those centuries ago, where he tried it once, then not ever again.", snickered Mima.

Shikieiki nodded, her rod of remorse still resting on her forehead. "What do you mean?", asked Yuuka, watching how Chôzen became smaller and smaller. And then, suddenly, it happened. The ground next to Yuuka burst open and something quick and green shot out of it. Yuuka flinched, looking after the object.

_**"!"**_"Oh fuck, don´t tell me...!" **DONG!**

Yuuka sweatdropped as she saw how Chôzen´s flame, which he had tried to bury to get rid of it, hit him in the back of the head, knocking him over. As the flame hit his head and knocked him over, Mima broke into loud laughter, and Yuuka herself admitted that it was a pretty funny sight.

"The connection between them is like a elastic band which cannot rip apart... If you pull on one end, eventually, the other will snap towards it.", sighed Shikieiki. "He cannot abandon that part of his soul..."

* * *

><p><em><strong>"Wee! That was fun! Can we do that again? Pretty please with cream and strawberries on top?" <strong>_"Just let me die..."_**"Sure."**_


	48. Chapter 48 The longawaited question

_DISCLAIMER: I do not own Touhou, Team Shanghai Alice / ZUN does. Chôzen Gekido, Ryoko Jigoku, Sly and Nanatsu no Taizai belong to me._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 2: The long-awaited question<strong>_

It was time to visit my favourite scarlet sisters again. Since the last incident a week ago, I didn´t visit them again, mostly because I´ve been sleeping for so long... I mean, 4 days? I still suspect that Dio Brando had something to do with me sleeping so long... and yet I couldn't be more thankful towards him... he gave me the time I needed to remember at least two very important chunks of my past...

Speaking of Brando... he has been around for about two months ago. Then, last week, I have been researching on the incident... and then, I have slept for four days... _**"Don´t forget the tea with Kazami!"**_I huffed towards the flame, actually causing it to lose balance._**"Watch ya breath! And when you´re at it, get something, your breath isn´t exactly fresh..."**_

Ignoring my own soul again, I walked past the strangely unguarded gate of the Scarlet Devil Mansion... _"I guess Meiling is inside, getting some sleep, while Kayako watches the mansion from within. Sakuya is probably still awake also.. Remilia has just rosen, probably. She IS a youkai of the night, after all."_, I thought.

Stepping up to the large wooden doors to the mansion, I dusted myself off and cleaned my shoes, then pushed them open._**"Darling, I´m hoooome! ...no za warudo for me?"**_"Shut up.", I growled between clenched teeth, very well knowing that the flame-soul of mine refered to Dio´s mistake, thinking I was his daughters lover.

_**"Isn´t it a little bit too quiet for the Devil´s Mansion at a night of a scarlet moon?"**_I blinked. My flame was right... it was quiet. Even Kayako wasn´t around... usually, either she or Sakyua, or at least Flandre, would´ve appeared now. _**"It´s quiet... too quiet..."**_**, **muttered my flame. I send a glare towards it, then turned to the stairs. _"Everytime one says that damn sentence, something weird and plain wrong happens...!" _

Finally, I stood at the lower end of the stairs, and looked around, awaiting at least Flandre to appear but... still no one. "Weiiird.", I muttered, then began to ascend the stairs. As I was halfway in the upper story, I suddenly heard someone talking, and upon turning towards a corridor to the right, I found a door which was only a crack open, light coming from within, illuminating the otherwise dark foyer.

It still did somewhat surprise me that the Scarlet Devil Mansion looked very british, then again... yeah. It somehow does fit Remilia... Well, I walked over to the door, and got a glance inside it. And immediately tensed up.

Inside the room were two half-naked girls. Hong Meiling stood next to the bed, clad in only a dark-green tank-top and white panties, and Sakuya Izayoi sat on the bet in only a light-pink nightgown and white panties. If Nanatsu or Rumia would see me, I would, against the law of myself, die, because they would beat me blue and green in their jealousy...

"Sakuya... this was not the only reason I came here." I tensed up again, originally about to leave, but now once again interested. I waited for the rest of it. "Not?", asked Sakuya. "Yes... there is something else I´ve been meaning to ask. Since we got together, two months have passed, right?", asked Meiling.

_"Well, she is right... the time in between Dio Brandos appearance and the flower incident has been long... almost two months, and now, since it is a week since the incident... yeah, almost two months..." _Sakuya didn´t reply to Meilings question, but guessing from the rustling, she must have nodded.

Why I don´t see it? Cause I am no peeping tom! One who listens, but not one who gawks... oh hey, Meiling has sat down! _**"..."**_ I failed to notice the cracking sound from the end of the corridor I was in.

"Sakuya... your father has giving me his approval and has faith in me... we know each other since years, ever since you came to the mansion, my life has gotten another meaning to it, a far more important one than just guarding a gate all day long... So now here I am, with the most perfect maid ever sitting aside me... and can only asks for this: Sakuya... Do you want to become my fiancé?"

Silence. Utter perfect silence. And despite it, I lacked at noticing a very important thing: there was a familiar cracking sound all time long. I better had noticed it, because I almost screamed when I felt a cold hand on my ankle. "Don´t scream.", whispered a dead voice.

I nodded, holding my hands onto my mouth. "Good. Now come with me... we don´t want to disturb them, do we?", asked Kayako silently. I nodded again. As Kayako let go of my ankle and retreated into the darkness, telling me to come with her, I stopped just for a second. "...yes... Yes I do." A big smile spread over my lips.

* * *

><p>After spending some time with Flandre, and then Remilia and her charisma, I was slowly walking towards the entrance of the mansion. It was almost morning, so I better leave... Remilia had already gone to sleep on her own, and upon my teasing, she told me it was better to leave now. What I said?<p>

_**"Aw... poor Remi can´t call onto her maid... does poor poor Remi be able to go to bed all alone? Is Remi a big girl?"**_

Ah yes, exactly that. Thanks voice in my head that comes from the flame next to it. Weeell, I was just walking towards the stairs when I heard it: A familiar cracking sound from the ground behind me. "Geez, Kayako, who do I run into now? Another couple? Is Remi asking her charisma to marry her?", I snickered. Silence. Kayako didn´t respond.

Instead, a very gentle, much colder hand than Kayakos laid around my ankle... and pressed. I held back a scream, then looked down to my ankle. It was held by a pale hand, paler than Kayakos. This was not Kayako. Silence. "OH MY GOD, THERE´S MORE OF THEM! NO~! NANATSU!"

_**"Fuck, I almost wet my pants!"**_"BE QUIET STUPID VOICE!", I shouted as I jumped down the stairs and left the mansion with my shoulder first, then falling down the stairs just outside the door. Hastily standing up, I dashed for my home, not once turning around.

* * *

><p>Inside the mansion, Yukari looked through her golden hair after Chôzen, a deep smirk on her face. "Gotcha, Chô~! Fufufufufu..." A door opened, the door to Sakuyas room, and a barely clothed Sakuya looked to the door. "What the hell was that?", she muttered. From out of the corner of her eyes, she saw something on top of the stairs, but as she turned to it, it was gone. "Hm... I really should get some sleep...", muttered Sakuya, and retreated into her room, never noticing the gap from which Yukari´s cackle could be heard.<p> 


	49. Chapter 49 The last crimson flash

_DISCLAIMER: I do not own Touhou, Team Shanghai Alice / ZUN does. Chôzen Gekido, Ryoko Jigoku, Sly and Nanatsu no Taizai belong to me._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 3: The last crimson flash in the darkness<strong>_

"...Now I face out, I hold out, I reach out to the truth of my life, seeking to seize on the whole moment, yeah." (1), I sang, but a glare from Nanatsu made me shut up. We were currently in Nanatsus boat.

Unlike Komachi, who is a ferryman, Nanatsus duty is to gather those souls which have died after living a life of sins. She then has to judge them - either going directly to hell, or going to see the Yama. Only those who were extremely open to comitting sins are send directly to hell, though. And, well, even if Nanatsu isn´t a ferryman shinigami, she does have a boat to cross the sanzu no kawa.

"Geez, Chô, you´ve been singing ever since we started our trip. And we started five minutes ago.", huffed Nanatsu. "Sorry. I get bored easy.", I chuckled uneasily. Nanatsu laughed. "Despite you changed a little in your personality, you´re still the man I love... You changed, yet you didn´t...", laughed Nanatsu. Then, she slowly went quiet.

"Chôzen...", she spoke with a voice that send chills down my back. "...do you still love me?", asked Nanatsu, turning around. The boat slowly began to stop, now that she stopped rowing it. She was looking at me serious. And I looked back just as serious.

"Nanatsu... I love you, honestly. You are the woman I have fallen in love with and have married. I will not divorce from you, and I won´t ever stop loving you.", I replied. Nanatsu didn´t say a word. "I see... I believe you. But your voice tells me... that you feel something for Rumia as well, right?" I... didn´t say a thing. And that was enough answer for Nanatsu. She sighed, then turned around.

"I see...", she spoke, and began rowing the boat again. I closed my eyes for a second, then took a deep breath. And stood up. And embraced her from behind. "Nanatsu no Taizai. You are my wife, you belong to me as much as I belong to you. We have sworn to be together in good, as well as bad times. In sickness and in health. Forever... we promised each other, remember?", I whispered into her ear.

For a moment, she looked away from me, but then, she leaned into me. "I do remember as if it was yesterday... it was the happiest day of my life..." "Do you still need a proof that I love you? If so, look at our seal...", I whispered into her ear, brushing a strand of hair away.

Nanatsu lifted her right hand, then turned it around, so that her palm was pointing towards her face. I then lifted my right hand, turned it around as well, and held it against the side of her hand. And that moment, it started to glow... a symbol, the insignia of our love... a ring, the half on Nanatsus hand black, the half on my hand green. It was glowing brightly.

"This is the confirmation for our mutual love.", I breathed into her ear, then kissed her neck. Nanatsu shuddered. "It is, but... you do love Rumia as well, don´t you? I love you, Chôzen, and I won´t leave you, even if you are attracted to another woman... but I need to know... do you feel the same for her?"

I sighed, stopping my kisses. "I would be lying if I tell you I am not attracted to her.", I sighed quietly. Nanatsu sighed as well. "Just know, Chôzen, I will always fight for you. Even if you would hate me, I´d fight for you!", she breathed. I nodded, then kissed her neck. "As would I...", I breathed.

* * *

><p>"Remember, behave if you are here.", spoke Nanatsu, calm and collected again. "<em>And just a moment ago, she was behaving so cute~! Geez, that woman~!"<em> I nodded. "I will. Though Shikieiki told me to behave casually around her.", I spoke. Nanatsu nodded. "I still wonder why I was called here, though. I don´t have to work today.", muttered Nanatsu.

Then she turned to me. "Thank you for accompanying me.", she smiled. I nodded. "No problem. I felt like spending more time with you.", I smiled back at her. She nodded with a big grin, then knocked on the door. "Shikeiki-sama, it is me, Nanatsu no Taizai. You have called?", exclaimed Nanatsu. For a moment, it stayed silent, then Shikieikis voice became audible. "Ah yes, please enter, Nanatsu no Taizai and Chôzen Gekido."

Nanatsu and I sweatdropped. Shikieiki knew I was here? What exactly did that woman not know? Nanatsu opened the large wooden door with one hand, like Komachi did. One day, I swear, I´m gonna come here and push the door with one hand, trying to see if it really is that easy... same with the Scarlet Devil Mansions gate. Well, Nanatsu stepped inside the courtroom, and I followed her. And as we entered, I noticed that we weren´t the only beings in the room.

To be exact, there were Komachi, Yuuka, Mima, Yukari and another woman in front of the Yamas seat. The fifth woman in front of the Yamas seat had white hair in an ahoge to the left, a red hair ornament holding it that way. Her eyes were light-blue and she wore red robes on her body. She had six white wings on her back, but they weren´t actually attached to her body though.

"Hey hey, Chô! What´cha doin here?", grinned Mima sheepishly, but she shut up when Shikieiki send her a glare. "You may wonder why I called you here, right, Nanatsu no Taizai?", asked Shikieiki, to which Nanatsu nodded. "Well, it was time to re-create the contract between Makai and Gensokyo, and Shinki, the goddess of Makai, has invited us to celebrate this event, and we didn´t want you to be left out.", smiled Shikieiki. So the white-haired woman was Shinki, creator and goddess of Makai, the demon world?

"Your husband can come as well, of course!", exclaimed Shinki. "Ph. Husband." Nanatsu flinched madly at that voice, and I shivered. Turning around, I found Rumia, angel of death number 042, leaned against the wall next to the large wooden door. She then pushed herself off it, and stepped towards us.

And as she reached me, she slipped her arms around my neck, leaning against me. "Soon he´ll be mine!", grinned Rumia evily, just before the hilt of a scythe with seven symbols, each one representing a sin, hit her in the stomach, causing her to double over. "Hands off my husband, Rumia.", huffed Nanatsu. I sighed and gave Rumia an apologizing smile.

The angel of death looked at Nanatsu with disgust, a sneer on her face as she held her stomach. I closed my eyes, and let out a sigh, before turning back to Shikieiki and the other women. Shikieiki and Mima gave me a look of sympathy, while Yukari frowned and Yuuka just looked plainly emotionless. Shinki was happy-go-lucky, apparently having not noticed what had just happened. Another sigh escaped my throat.

* * *

><p>"It reminds me of the Scarlet Devil Mansion...", I muttered as we walked through the Makai Devil Mansion. Our host, Shinki was walking at the front of the group, followed by Shikieiki and Yukari, then Mima and Yuuka (who turned out to be old friends of Shinki), then Komachi and Rumia, and finally me and Nanatsu.<p>

"It sure is a large mansion.", commented Nanatsu next to me. I nodded, and out of the corner of my eyes, I could see how Rumia glanced over her shoulder for a second. But in her gaze was no need, no desperation... no anger. It was... I don´t know. I can´t make out what exactly it was, it was too short to be identified... but... guilt? Was it really... guilt that I´ve seen in her face? Maybe, if I´d seen her eyes... but they had been hidden beneath her hair, because she had held her head a little leaned to the front...

"We´re here.", I heard Shinki speak, and we all stopped in front of a large door. She knocked on it twice, then spoke: "Yumeko, is everything prepared?" "Yes, Shinki-sama!", it echoed back, and the door opened, to reveal... Sakuya? No, wait, that wasn´t Sakuya, though she surely looked similiar to her. The same attire and the same face, but this maid had blonde hair, which was a little longer than Sakuyas and lacked at the braids, and she had yellow eyes. Also, her attire was red and white, unlike Sakuyas, which was blue and white.

The maid, apparently called Yumeko, looked over us. Then, she stopped her gaze on me. And facefaulted. "You.", she huffed. I sweatdropped, tilting my head to the side. "What are you doing here?", asked Yumeko. I sweatdropped heavier. "I know you?", I asked. "Of course, you´re...", Yumeko suddenly snickered. And not the snicker that was normal for one.

**"...that perverted, disgusting, unholy pig that does marry women and then leaves them!" **

As Yumeko shouted this, and I swear, I just met her for the first time (I had no flashbacks), she pulled... OH HOLY FUCK, SIX SWORDS? I took a step back, raising my hands to calm her down. "Y-You must mistake me for somebody, we´ve never met and I married Nanatsu long ago and never had another wife.", I chuckled uneasy, taking another step back. Yumeko stepped forwards. "Liar!", she shouted.

"But Yumeko-chan, you really never met him. You´ve been with me ever since your creation.", spoke Shinki surprised, Mima and Yuuka on each side of her, just as surprised. "Filthy liar, I will put an end to your betrayal of women!" I jumped backwards, avoiding a sword which she threw with excellent accuracy at me.

Are you fucking kidding me? She´s just as skilled as Sakuya with her knives, and these blades here are a lot longer... They´re damn swords! I chuckled uneasily, then turned around and made a run for it, leaving everyone back as I ran down the corridor.

* * *

><p>"Chô? Betraying Nanatsu?", asked Mima, tilting her head. "I know he does have thing for Rumia here, but he wouldn´t betray Nanatsu, would he?", whispered Mima to Yuuka. The master of seasons nodded. "Yeah... it sounds unlikely. From the little time I know him, he was very honest and loyal to her.", muttered Yuuka.<p>

"Also, they´ve never met. Yumeko has never met anyone from outside Gensokyo, aside that Hakurei miko, Yuuka, Shikieiki, you Mima, and your disciple.", muttered Shinki. The three looked at each other... then all turned to the others in the corridor. "Manipulating her?", muttered Shinki silently. Mima nodded.

"Aside from us... me, having the ability to manipulate reincarnation, Yuuka manipulating flowers and you, Shinki, manipulating creation... Well... For one, there is Shikieiki Yamaxanadu, who can distinctively say what is black and white, though she would never do such a thing as manipulating someone else. She is too resonable and stuck up.", spoke Mima.

"Then there is Komachi Onozuka, a shinigami ferryman, who can manipulate distances. She cannot be it, her ability doesn´t allow her to manipulate someone like this.", continued Yuuka. "Yukari Yakumo can manipulate boundaries, and with that everything, but why should she try to make Yumeko say such things? She is an old friend of Chô, and though they often play pranks on each other, this one is too serious, even for her complex mind and behavior.", added Mima.

"His wife, Nanatsu no Taizai, can manipulate sins. Also, she can manipulate the behaviour of herself and others according to the sins. That would give the necessary ability, but, however, Yumeko spoke about Chôzen as if she knew him, and Nanatsu cannot plant commands into ones mind, meaning she isn´t the culprit as well.", continued Yuuka.

"And then there is Rumia Shisô, the leader of all angel of death, the angel of death with the number refering to death, 042. She is incredibly jealous of Nanatsu and would like to have Chôzen for herself, however, her abilities are the manipulation of darkness, the manipulation of suicidal thoughts, and she has to judge those who commited suicide to either netherworld or the Yama. This means she has not the necessary abilities as well... meaning we have no culprit...", muttered Mima. "Could it be really Nanatsu no Taizai or Yakumo?", muttered Yuuka.

_**"It´s Rumia"**_

Mima, Yuuka and Shinki flinched, then looked over to the flame that flew next to them. _**"Hello Ladies. Allow me to introduce myself... I am Chôzen Gekido, or at least a part of his soul. I do possess the ability to return things to how they were before my body and the bigger part of my soul negated them. Also, I do possess the ability to speak telepathically."**_

Mima and Yuuka frowned, while Shinki seemed to be interested into the flame-soul, as she clapped her hands together and smiled at the flame in a very warm and motherly way. "How come you think it is Rumia?", asked Mima silently.

_**"Actually, the rest, or better, the bigger part of myself, as I and Chôzen there are more or less split personalities, came to the conclusion. Let me give you a little help."**_The flame flew over to Rumia. Suddenly, the angel of death flinched, and turned her head so she could look over her shoulder at the flame.

The same moment, Yumeko turned her head around as well, as if she she was searching for something behind her. Quickly, Rumia looked back at Chôzen , who was chased by Yumeko, and the flame came back to the three "ladies".

_**"Saw it?"**_"What did ya say to her?", asked Shinki. _**"Just 'Hi Rumia.'..."**_"...but how is she controlling Yumeko?", asked Shinki.

_**"Manipulation of Suicidal thoughts. She makes Yumeko want to die really badly, and makes her believe that Chôzen Gekido would kill her the fastest and cruelst way if she says exactly what Rumia tells her to. I know, it may sound like Yumeko must lie on the ground now, crying for death or wanting to be hit like a masochist, but actually, if done right, Rumia can make people want to search death actively. And the reason as for why Rumia would do this: She wants Nanatsu to believe that Chôzen would betray her, then Nana would break up, and Rumia had him for herself... This ability of manipulating suicidal thoughts goes even as far as allowing Rumia to link her mind to another, unguarded one, which is why Yumeko moves like Rumia."**_

"Whew. She is desperate.", muttered Mima. "Let´s do something.", suggested Yuuka, and walked over to Rumia. She laid a hand on Rumias shoulder... and as Rumia turned around, Yuuka slapped her. And Yuuka hits like a train. As Rumia was ripped off her feet and crashed into the nearby wall, Yumeko, who was still chasing Chôzen, suddenly flung off her feet and into the wall to her left as well.

* * *

><p>Hearing a crash behind me, I turned around and found Yumeko in the next wall, hissing loudly. <em><strong>"Job done."<strong>_I glanced at my flame-soul, and let out a sigh. "Thank you." The flame moved up and down, as if to nod. _"__**Are you mad at Rumia?"**_I shook my head.

"I cannot... can´t you understand that... because of me, she has been sealed off for a long time... she was forced into a small body, unable to access her powers and spend her days with childish youkai. And after her release, she found me again, and became aware of her attraction to me... Can´t you understand that I am responsible for her suffering? Though she was with others on the outside, her black heart was alone, sealed within a small body... I am responsible for her loneliness..."

_**"You´re sure you´re attracted to her and don´t just want to be with her to reconcile it with your conscience?"**_"...I am sure that I love her.", I whispered, then walked towards Yumeko. She was on all fours at the bottom of the wall, confused, struggling to get up. I extended a hand to her, which she, though uncertain and confused, accepted.

After she stood back on her two legs, I walked over to the group of remaining women... whew, now that I see them I am once more aware how small the male population in Gensokyo is... I stepped in front of Mima, Yuuka and Shinki, and nodded in acknowledgement, then I turned to Rumia, who lay at the bottom of the wall, similiar to how Yumeko was. I bowed down, extended my hand to help her up, all in silence... when something hit me on the hand and caused me to pull it back.

Shikieiki stood there, her eyes hard, her rod of remorse pointed at me. Had she just slapped me with it? "Stay away from her. I´ll have a word with her.", growled Shikieiki, totally untypical for her. Geez, adultery is a sin, yes, but Rumia didn´t really suceed in it, right? Hope Shikieiki is not to hard on her. "You should get started with the celebration, I´ll arrive shortly.", spoke Shikieiki to Shinki, and the goddess nodded, before she gestured us to enter the room Yumeko had come out.

I was the last person to step in, and as I stood in the door to the room, I stopped, and turned back to Shikieiki and a panting, glaring Rumia. "Don´t be too hard on her, Shikieiki... she doesn´t deserve to be punished for that which she does... if one should be punished, it is me... I am responsible for all of this... because I have been stupid, because I sealed her and took her life from her for 600 years..."

Shikieiki looked at me with seriousness, and a glance at Rumia showed me that she was shocked. I let out a sigh, then turned away from them, facing the room. "Don´t ´be too hard on her... I don´t like seeing those which I love to be suffering... and I love her, after all." Without another word, I walked into the room, and Yumeko shut the door behind me.

* * *

><p>The celebration was very relieving after the event, but though I saw everybody celebrate, I couldn´t really enjoy the celebration... though I pretended to. Though almost an hour had passed, Shikieiki and Rumia haven´t returned yet... I scanned the group another time. There were Mima, Yuuka and Shinki, enjoying sake together while talking.<p>

Yumeko, Yukari, Komachi, the gatekeeper of Makai named Sara and a resident of makai named Louise, making drinking contests. A little further away, two witches of Makai which had been introduced to us as Yuki and Mai, were having an arguement, Mai being totally drunken and throwing things at Yukis head. By the way, Yuki sure looks like Marisa! But where was... "You´re thinking about her, right?"

I flinched as I heard Nanatsus voice, then I turned to her. "I can tell that you´re thinking about her right now. If I´m honest, I am worried about her as well, may she be as annoying and thievish as she is. Shikieiki had that... look on her face... I cannot explain, but something will change...", muttered Nanatsu. I, unable to say anything, just nodded.

All of sudden, the noise of the door being opened, let me spin around, and I wasn´t the only one to look there. Everybody looked at the door. Shikieiki entered. Then, she closed the door, much to my surprise and confusement. "Where´s Rumia?", I asked.

"Chôzen Gekido. Rumia Shisô is awaiting you at the balcony at the end of the corridor." I frowned, then glanced at Nanatsu. She nodded. "Go. Something isn´t right about this, and either way, you won´t be able to avoid this meeting with her." I nodded slowly, then turned to Shikieiki. She nodded as well, then stepped aside and let me pass her.

* * *

><p>As I reached the end of the corridor, I could already see Rumia through the glass door. She was standing with her back towards me, the moonlight of Makais night shining at her and giving her a mysterious aura. Her wings, though detached, were neatly folded in. Silently, I opened the door, but I knew that she was aware of my presence. Closing the door behind me, I turned back to her... only did she not turn around.<p>

Minutes passed in absolute and perfect silence. No word was spoken, and yet I knew that she was aware of my presence... and the strange feeling in the air. "Chôzen..."

Her voice sounded dry and lifeless, none of the usual desperation and happiness carried by it. Slowly, Rumia began to turn around. As her pale hands slipped of the railing, they just hung numbly on each side of her body. She wasn´t looking directly at me, instead, she had her head lowered and her blonde hair was hiding her eyes.

"We had been right... We two... don´t belong to each other." I raised my eyebrows and my mouth fell open. This was definetly not the same Rumia that had so desperately fought for me... This Rumia here, was a lifeless regret in her shape. "We were not destined to be together... I, as angel of death, shall not feel life... and love is life."

I took a step forwards, but a sudden wall of darkness stopped me. "Don´t you dare to come closer!", she shouted just before the wall appeared, lifting her head. Revealing her eyes, red from all the tears she was shedding. And I saw all that in the split second before the darkness between us appeared. "Rumia... what are you saying?", I asked her confused.

"I am saying that we should´ve never met! It was a mistake that you unsealed me! I should´ve stayed as small being, acting as if I was dumb and oblivious, living a careless life without life and death!", screamed Rumia, causing me to take a step back. "N-no, Rumia... That´s not true!", I muttered, shaking my head.

"Don´t deny it... it is true and we both know it! I do not deserve emotions!", she shouted. "Rumia... snap out of it! You deserve it as much as everybody does...", I whispered, going closer to the wall of darkness. It split, now turning into bars... does this mean that Rumia was imprionsing herself? I stepped closer to the bars and looked through the space between them, looked at the crying angel of death.

"Stupid tears! I don´t deserve crying about you!" She wasn´t listening to me... she... "Rumia...", I reached through the bars and laid my hand onto her cheek. "Don´t say such things. If you would not feel anything... wouldn´t that kiss we shared be worthless? Are you denying us?", I asked her. But it had the complete opposite effect of what I wanted.

Instead of her listening to me, her aura, black aura, suddenly flared up. "There is no US! There never was! There´s just you and your damn bitch!", shouted Rumia, slapping my hand away. "That is not true!", I exclaimed, now angered as well. "Rumia, I love you just as much as I love Nanatsu!", I shouted. "Pah.", muttered the angel of death, then turned away.

"I´ll be leaving you and your damn bitch... so you can live together... So she can have the life I wanted so badly...", whispered Rumia, looking up at the full moon above us. "Rumia..." Come on stupid, why can´t I say anything else than her name? I have to stop her from doing something stupid! "...you cannot leave me... I need..." "...your wife. I´ve been nothing else than trouble anyways, a fifth wheel."

Why was she pulling herself so down? Why now? "Rumia, don´t be ridiculous, you..." "That´s what I am, stupid! I am ridiculous, a joke of nature, nothing more than a dump for anything life does offer!", shouted Rumia, her aura flaring up once again. "That isn´t true... Rumia... you are the angel of death... my angel of death! My partner, a soulmate..." "You have one soulmate. That´s enough."

"Rumia, what about the Imperishable Night Incident? Weren´t we a great team?", I exclaimed. "Don´t try it, Chôzen... my decision is made. I´m going to leave Gensokyo, travel around the outside world... if that doesn´t help me to get over you, I always can take the last way out of this... suicide."

The black rods faded... but I didn´t move closer, shock stopping me from it. "S-Suicide? Rumia, snap out of it! I am here, with you, standing here! I´m sure we´ll find a solution, we..." "...don´t try to fool yourself. You, Chôzen, have chosen to be with her long ago. I am centuries too late.", muttered Rumia.

"I already have prepared everything before we went here, and Shikieiki just strengthened me in this point... I´ll leave tonight.", she said. In disbelief, I shook my head, frantically trying to deny the reality... but even if I tried... it didn´t work. Rumia was going to leave me... let me behind... Suddenly, Rumia began to cry again. And this time, I would be with her, showing her I was there...

Carefully stepping forwards, trying not to scare her, I approached her until I stood aside her. And then, I carefully slid my arms around her waist from behind. "Rumia Shisô... Rumia Gekid..."

Suddenly, Rumias wings extended, pushing me away from her, burning my shoulders as they touched them. She twirled around, pushing me away from her with her hands... and ran past me, tears still falling to the ground. And as I saw her running away, getting smaller and smaller as she fled through the corridor... it dawned on me that I would never see her again, my angel of death.

My... angel. As I saw her running, catching a last glimpse of her back... I understood, that though Nanatsu was in my life, it would never be complete again. Half of my heart was running away from me. Half of my heart, ripped out of my chest... and replaced with the feeling of guilt. But it was surpressed as I came to realise who was responsible for this.

* * *

><p>"He´s gone awfully long now... what could´ve happened?", muttered Nanatsu silently. Suddenly, she heard someone running down the corridor, and apparently, the others did as well, because in less than a second, it was silent and everybody stared at the door. The person who had ran past it... had been crying, Nanatsu was sure of it. And she wouldn´t ever mistake that crying... it was Rumias crying.<p>

Rumia was crying, running away. What could´ve happened to cause her to cry? It remained silent, unbelieving and questioning glances moving through the room, meeting and conversing in silence. That means, until the door smashed open with such force that it actually was ripped out of its hinges. And inside the door... stood Chôzen.

But this wasn´t the same Chôzen that had left the room. This Chôzen was running on anger. His face distorted in anger and pure hatred, his eyes a glowing crimson, he stomped into the room... straight towards a person Nanatsu would´ve never dared to show such anger against.

Yumeko rushed forwards, pulling swords and directing them at Chôzen, but with a sudden movement he backhanded her into the next wall, causing Nanatsu to gasp. This was not the same Chôzen. Finally, the mad Insei no Youkai reached the person his anger was directed at. He grabbed her by the shoulders, panting in anger.

**"SHIKIEIKI YAMAXANADU!", **he shouted into the tealhaired judges face. Shikeiki was silent, apparently totally unfazed by the fact that Chôzen was glaring at her, having her grabbed by the shoulders. "It was her own decision. I have nothing to do with it at all.", spoke Shikieiki. "I have simply given her the choice: Staying away from you and your wife if she can´t bear it, or leaving Gensokyo."

Nanatsu was confused about this, unaware of the real weight behind the words. So she, and several others, looked rather dumbfounded as Chôzen let go of the Yamas shoulders, grabbed her by the collar instead, lifted her into the air, and punched her straight into the face. "Chôzen, what the hell?", shouted Nanatsu, trying to calm him down. He had let go of Shikieiki, and the judge was now to his feet.

Komachi, despite being drunken, had jumped in between him and Shikieiki, her scythe at Chôzens throat. "I may be a ferryman, but even my blade can end life! You may be unable to die, but I will give you something much worse. I´ll give you endless torture in the sanzu no kawa, each time you´re able to leave it, I´ll throw you in again, after cutting your body apart, if you** dare TO TOUCH SHIKIEIKI AGAIN!" **

Nanatsu held her breath. Not only seemed Chôzen truly in shock and Komachi had actually spoken Shikieikis name, but also, Komachi was about to make her treath reality, her blade at his throat. "It is okay, Komachi. He has all rights to hurt me...", sighed Shikieiki as she stood up, wipping the blood away that trailed out of her nose.

"..that one was actually able to hurt me, a yama...", she muttered. "...I may have to visit that pharmacist in the bamboo forest... my nose is possibly broken...", she added, then turned to Komachi and Chôzen. "Let him go, Komachi. I think he has his senses back."

Komachi, though looking not all to happy about it, let go of Chôzen, and immediately, he fell to his knees. And then, something happened that Nanatsu had thought of to be as good as impossible... Chôzen started to cry. The Insei no Youkai was crying. The emotionless itself... was crying.

"S-She´s gone! She´s gone, away, won´t ever return! And I am responsible for it...! I am responsible for her suffering...!" As he cried out these words, it finally dawned onto Nanatsu what had happened. Rumia Shisô... was gone, leaving Gensokyo... for good. "Cry... Crying isn´t a sin... it´s a virtue.", whispered Shikieiki with a sigh, patting Chôzen on the back as he lay on all fours, tears staining the ground.

* * *

><p>And his tears shouldn´t stop that night. Upon arriving home, they found a farewell letter from Rumia, saying that she was probably going to kill herself after she would go around for a while, seeking that which she cannot ever acquire. Upon reading the letter, Chôzen collapsed once again... and through the whole night, Nanatsu was aside him, comforting him in silence, hoping for the tears to stop.<p>

* * *

><p>(1) Part of the Lyrics to "Persona 4 - Reach Out To The Truth"<p>

_...that is it._

_Rumia is gone. Chôzen is depressive. How in gods name shall things carry on now? It didn't exactly solve a problem when Rumia left... Chôzen had to decide between Nanatsu and Rumia... but fate has decided for him... but is it really the real decision? Can this even become a happy ending anymore? Rumia wants to commit suicide, after all..._

_Yeah... I think this chapter was created by my mind due to the several things that happened recently... or maybe it was just my craving for a darker I-Negative Bullet. Don't worry, it won't become all dark now... but I guess it may turn a little darker at least for a while. Or maybe I just wanted to end the argument between Nanatsu and Rumia once and for all... what exactly will happen to Rumia, I don't know yet..._

_This chapter makes me a little sad... but I was already somewhat sad when I wrote it._

_I don't feel like saying anything more, other than the next arc will be Mountain of Faith. Next Update? I guess sunday._

_So... yeah. Hope you enjoyed the story so far and wait for the next update._

_See ya..._


	50. Chapter 50 A sukima drops by

_What's going on, guys and gals? I've been working as much as I could on the chapter of I-NB and 0-NM, and here they are! I am truly sorry that it took so long. Originally, I wanted to upload this update on sunday, but I didn't feel all too well back then, and yesterday, I got technical issues regarding the 0-NM Chapter. But well, here is the update finally._

_This chapter plays a long time after the last one... this was for two reasons. The first reason was due to the timeline, I noticed recently that the former arc played in summer, but this arc (and the game) was supposed to be in autumn, so I had to make a time-jump._

_The second reason was to emphazise Chôzens depressions regarding Rumia... they still bother him, and that after several months._

_Will he overcome them? Without the angel of death half of his heart was given to, can he survive? Can this story have a happy end? I don't know... I myself start to think that we might actually near a "Bad End"... but we'll see about that!_

_Without further ado, let's start this chapter, shall we?_

_DISCLAIMER: I do not own Touhou, Team Shanghai Alice / ZUN does. Chôzen Gekido, Ryoko Jigoku, Sly and Nanatsu no Taizai belong to me._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 1: A sukima drops by<strong>_

It had been four months now since Rumia Shisô left Gensokyo for good. What was once early summer was now deepest autumn, harvest time coming close. And with the passing time, Chôzens depressions, which he fell in after Rumia left, got worse.

He wasn´t even leaving the house anymore... shutting himself in in a world of darkness and insanity, sitting all day and night in that armchair of his, reading only her farewell letter... Nanatsu tried her best to help him snap out of it, and actually managed to get him to stand up and walk around in the house after three days.

He hadn´t talked much, but with each passing month, he began to regain his personality, speaking with her, sometimes even showing a weak smile... But what he really needed, Nanatsu couldn´t give him... a good distraction. But as fate wanted it, the distraction came sooner than expected...

* * *

><p>I sat by the table with Nanatsu. She was reading the bunbunmaru news, and I was reading a book I lend from Patchouli, called "The final problem". It was about a famous detective´s last case against his enemy, a criminal called Professor Moriarty, the detectives name was Sherlock Holmes. Yep, Patchouli does allow me to take books with me, but I have to bring them back in a week.<p>

"Oh, have you heard? Apparently, Suika was considering to cause an incident.", said Nanatsu all of sudden, causing me to look up from my book. I let out a sigh. Though she tries to do it without me noticing, but I know she tries to distract me, or at least cheer me up.

Rumias leave has... has really hit me. I have noticed myself in what depressions I had fallen, and I try my best to keep the depressions at bay... but sometimes... I wake up at night, and begin to cry once again. I was responsible for Rumias suffering. And nothing can change that.

"Is that s... Honestly?" I corrected myself, almost using **HER **qoute again. Nanatsu let out a silent sigh, though she probably guessed I didn´t notice. "Yep. She was going to make all Gensokyo party all day and night, but after only one night, she drank so much that she knocked herself out. She slept three days straight, then gave up on it... or more, she forgot she was going to cause an incident."

I chuckled a little, thought it was somewhat lifeless. Nanatsu gave me a smile. "That´s Suika for ya, eh?", she grinned. I nodded. "Yeah. Totally Suika.", I agreed.

I returned to my book, but instead of continue reading, I let out a sigh. "Hey, Nana, do you want something to drink?", I asked and put my book down. Nanatsu looked up. "Uh sure. Could you get me a tea?", she asked. I nodded, then walked over to a shelf. Pulling it open, my eyes locked with another pair of eyes. Purple eyes.

"Ah, Nanatsu, Chô, I was just searching for you!", exclaimed Yukari, her upper body sticking out of a gap inside the shelf. "In my shelf? I´ve been isolating a lot, but not that much.", I asked frowning. "Ah, no, but I've taken the liberty of taking me a tea.", she nodded over to a tea which stood next to her.

I didn´t even mind and reached past her, taking a cup for me, and one for Nanatsu, then turned to the table and put one of them in front of her, putting my own next to my book. Then, I turned towards another shelf and took a jug from it with fresh water inside. It was even warm, so I guess Yukari had just heated it.

I turned back to the table and gave the jug to Nanatsu, then turned yet again to the row of shelves, and grabbed two teabags. I gave one to Nanatsu, and put the other one into my own cup. "What brings you here, other than 'Marisa-Borrowing' a tea, Yukari?", I asked. Yukari send me a small glare, but then coughed.

"Well, another incident has begun, and Reimu is beyond furious because of it. As I myself feel too tired, I thought about who to send in my place. Ran is too occupied wiht preparing everything for my soon starting hibernation, and even if I trust Chen in a lot of points, I don´t think she´s going to make it. Because this time, there may be a god involved into this incident..."

"A god?", I asked. "You better ask Reimu about it.", sighed Yukari and took a sip of her tea. "Can´t you give us any vague informations? At least some of them were great!", growled Nanatsu. I glanced at Nanatsu from out of the corner of my eyes, and saw that she nodded towards me with an eager expression, as if she wanted to tell Yukari something... she wants Yukari to give us some informations to get me interested, eh? So that I get distracted from... Rumia.

"Hm.. oh well! As it seems, the faith into the great Hakurei is vanishing. And the only locigal explanation is: Another shrine has illegally come to Gensokyo. And guess what I felt just last week? A large something invaded the barrier." I sweatdropped.

"And you didn´t tell anyone about it? When Dio came, you were in panic. Besides, something so large as a shrine could never hit the weak spot of the barrier..." "It was a shrine with a lake behind it." Silence. Oh, Yukari, you just revealed yourself...

"You had a hand in this, didn´t you?", I asked with a raised eyebrow, to which Yukari turned her gaze away, looking a little uncomfortable, but yet, she had a bright grin on her face... the only thing that let her look uneasy was the fact that her eyes had become small, and she was putting the tips of her index fingers against each other.

"Well, you see I thought... maybe another shrine which gathered faith would help me to make the barrier stronger, and there was this shrine that didn´t think too bad of my idea about creating a land where youkai and human co-exist when I proposed to shrine families about creating Gensokyo all those centuries ago...", chuckled Yukari rueful.

"And since many people don´t believe in the great hakurei anymore, because she never shows up and acts in secret, and this shrine had a goddess which has taken form and interacts with those who give faith to her, I thought she may get the faith from those who don´t believe in the Hakurei... But..." "But?", I asked.

"...but I failed to notice that another goddess has taken over the shrine and wants all the faith in Gensokyo for only her shrine. This goddesses goal is to defeat the Hakurei and make Gensokyo her own." "Damn you, Yukari.", I hissed, my right eye twitching.

I stood up. "Alright, might as well go and help Reimu.", I huffed. Nanatsu stood up. "Yeah." I glanced over to her. _"She actually wants to come with me this time?"_, I thought. "Well, fine with me. Let´s go to the Hakurei Shrine, Nana." Nanatsu nodded enthusiastically. I went over to the door and opened it. Maybe I really needed a good distraction like this one...

* * *

><p>As the Hakurei Shrine is right at the forest of magic, it didn´t take me and Nanatsu all too long to reach it. And indeed, as we landed, Reimu had just gotten her Hakurei-orbs and was about to leave. "Need some help, Reimu?", I asked out loud. The miko turned to me and Nanatsu, and believe me, Reimus face looked all but pleased.<p>

"So you heard?", asked Reimu annoyed. I nodded. "Leave this to me.", she hissed and turned away. "Oh come on, at least give us some informations!", I sighed. Reimu glanced back at us. "Fine. But don´t get in my way!", she huffed. "It is rumored that the new shrine is at the top of Youkai Mountain. It has appeared together with a large lake, and fit surprisingly well into the crater of the inactive vulcano."

Ah yes,she´s right. Youkai Mountain is rumored to once be an vulcano, and it is said that the former hell, the hell of blazing fires is located beneath the mountain. It is said that it is no longer the hell, but it is still active on Shikieikis behest. The corpses of those who have died are burned there, since the body doesn´t reincarnate into the next life as well and would just lie around. And as many Youkai aren´t carrion feeder, they´re burned in the hell of blazing fires to keep Gensokyo clean.

And... Well, since the hell of blazing fires is no longer that crowded with corpses as it once was, the vulcano didn´t break out again. The vulcano had since then a valley on top, and became Youkai Mountain. And now, the new shrine inclusive lake has fit magically in there? That Reimu doesn´t get it was Yukaris doing that it fit so perfectly!

"Any other informations?", I asked. "They say that the shrine has a miko which can grant miracles, and it is said that the goddess of the shrine has chosen a physical form and shows up to her followers.", said the miko, her gaze still on us.

"Anything else we need to know?", I asked. "Don´t get in my way if you go to investigate as well." With that, Reimu jumped off the ground, and flew towards Youkai Mountain. I shared a glance with Nanatsu, then we ran towards Youkai Mountain, deciding that it was a far too big risk being seen in the sky.

* * *

><p><em>So, this starts the new arc, Mountain of Faith... Chôzen is still depressive, even after four months... and thoguh Nanatsu tries her best to cheer him up, she has failed so far... maybe the incident can distract him? Not much progress here, it is still just the introduction to the new arc. I don't see much progress in the next chapter, but in the one after that... I already have a fight planned, to return some action to I-NB, which has been pretty uneventful, I fear.<em>

_Anyways, that's about it, I really hope you enjoyed the chapter, and we see each other in the next chap!_

_See ya!_


	51. Chapter 51 Harvest Festival Preparations

_I've got nothing much to say this time, other than I am deeply sorry tha this update had been postponed as well... the technical difficulties are getting more and more, but I do my best to write in between having problems with my computer and spending time at school._

_No real actions this time either, it is more of a secondary introduction chapter to the MoF arc...to be honest, I had no real idea for this chapter... I mean, Stage 1 = Shizuha and Minoriko Aki, the two characters no fan seemingly pays respect to... to be honest, I myself do not know much of them. This is why I kept it short._

_Let's keep this annotation short as well and start the chapter, shall we?_

_DISCLAIMER: I do not own Touhou, Team Shanghai Alice / ZUN does. Chôzen Gekido, Ryoko Jigoku, Sly and Nanatsu no Taizai belong to me._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 2: Harvest Festival Preparations<strong>_

With the forest of magic once again behind us, we stood at the foot of Youkai Mountain. Gazing across the mountain, I noticed several noticeable spots. For once, there was this cave to our left. Immeadiately, I was reminded of Yuugi Hoshiguma, but I put it aside. This incident was far more important.

If Yukari was serious and the newcomer wants to steal all the faith from Gensokyo for her own good, the Hakurei Border would collapse... Because the Hakurei Family still maintained it. That means, if there isn´t enough fate anymore... goodbye, Gensokyo!

Luckily, I heard from Marisa, who we had encountered in the forest, that the people with the most faith in Gensokyo still believed in the Hakurei goddess. This means, Rinnosuke Morichika, Akyu no Hieda, Keine Kamishirasawa, most of the villagers, Kaguya Houraisan, Mima, Yuuka Kazami, Shikieiki Yamaxanadu, Komachi Onozuka, myself, Nanatsu, Alice Margatroid and several more, surprisingly even Fujiwara no Mokou (who´d thought she does believe in the great Hakurei so strongly?).

As long as most of these don´t turn their back on the great Hakurei goddess, everything´ll be alright. And even though Reimu believes she doesn´t need help, I´ll bet she will. A goddess is no-one a mere human should encounter on his own, may he be as powerful as he wants. Besides, if Reimu dies, all the faith we have is for nothing... Reimu is the connection to the goddess, the catalyst.

But we have strong opponents... I heard from some bypassing faries the folk of the Kappa, the tengu, the harvest spirits and several more have already sworn loyality ot the new Shrine... And if more are to come, I honestly don´t know how to survive this. As long as the Hakurei Shrine has most of the faith in Gensokyo, the land is safe... but the second it turns the other way... the barrier will start to break, if I am right.

Luckily the oni and other species who live underground are not in this! Marisa said that Suika announced that the beings from underground, like oni and earth spiders, will stay out of this... they do believe in gods, but they give no faith to any god as long as this incident isn´t cleared. But back to the locations on Youkai Mountain!

Maybe an hour of walk from us is a forest, it´s leaves already brown and falling. As I thought about the locations, we´re already moving towards the forest. A little behind the forest is a river, the home of the Kappa probably inside it, and there is also a large waterfall, and, somehow, I knew that the tengu village is behind the large waterfall.. Maybe I was once there? Don´t remember!

Well, and behind the waterfall, maybe four hours from the waterfall, far in the distance from what we are now, is a shinto gate visible. There has to be the shrine! Behind the gate, a lake is visible, but Youkai Mountain is now far larger... it seems that the lake had an own mountain next to it, because Youkai Mountains tip is hidden behind the clouds now... It had always been close to heaven, but now, the tip is finally above the clouds!

* * *

><p>"We´re not gonna make it!" I stopped, as did Nanatsu. Around us was the orange and brown-colored forest of the Youkai Mountain in the late evening, meaning the sky was already orange coloured as well. "Did ya hear that?", I asked her. She nodded, then pointed over to a few trees to our left. I nodded, and we began slowly to approach the trees. Maybe some mountain residents?<p>

I pressed my back against the tree, then looked carefully around it. I truly wanted to resolve this incident without fighting... I wasn´t in the mood for adrenaline rushes. Well, on a clearing not all too far from us, at which we looked through the trees, were two youkai.

But not only that... seeing how the world around them behaved, how the leaves danced around them and the ground turned orange... I guess these two are two beings that Hieda no Akyu had managed to me... Shizuha and Minoriko Aki, if I remember right. These two would be the autumn of Gensokyo, harvest goddesses.

"It´s the harvest goddesses.", muttered Nanatsu, confirming my guess. I nodded. "Shizuha and Minoriko Aki, if I´m right...", I added. Nanatsu nodded. "I have interacted with them quite often during my years in Gensokyo... Shikieki often send me to interact with the season gods, Lily White, Yuuka Kazami, Shizuha and Minoriko Aki, and Letty Whiterock, just to make sure they were ready to trigger their responsible season.", informed Nanantsu me, and I nodded.

"I see.", I muttered. It was then that I noticed in what rush the two harvest goddesses rushed over to the clearing, carrying all kinds of stuff one would find in autumn. "They look troubled.", I told Nanatsu. "Let´s ask them what´s wrong.", she suggested, and though I wanted to object at first, I nodded. Maybe that helped me forgetting Rumia for a while... "_oh Rumia... why... Just why...?"_

* * *

><p>"Something wrong?", I asked out loud as I stepped onto the clearing. The two harvest goddesses, both carrying boxes, flinched and looked over to us, but forgot to look where they´re running... and ran into each other. They fell onto their rears, and the boxes fell to the ground and spilled their contents: chestnuts.<p>

I flinched and Nanatsu gasped, and we quickly began to collect and put them back into the boxes. The Aki sisters sat up, then quickly put them back into the boxes as well. Eventually, as all of them were back inside, we all sat onto our rears and let out sighs, whipping the sweat off our foreheads. "Sorry.", I muttered uneasily. "It´s alright.", sighed Shizuha.

"We just wanted to offer our help, but I guess we did more problems than good.", I chuckled. "Nah, it´s alright. But you can still help us... we are running late, the harvest festival is tomorrow evening and we haven´t even built the stage yet!", groaned Minoriko. I shared a glance with Nanatsu, and she nodded.

* * *

><p>Finally, the last beam was set up, and we all let out reliefed sighs. The boxes were in place, the stage was set up and the fireplace was set up as well. "We did it.", sighed Minoriko. "And together, we just needed two hours!", exclaimed Shizuha excited. Indeed she was right, it was still late evening and the sun hadn´t completely vanished yet.<p>

"Thank you! We possibly wouldn´t have made it without you.. the beams would´ve been way too heavy for us alone... last year, we had the tengu helping us, but they´re occupied since the new goddess wanted to talk with a few of them.", explained Shizuha, making me listen up. "That so?", I asked.

And the moment I said it, I regretted it. Immeadiately, the face of a certain angel of death, her sad face as she told me she was going to leave, appeared in front of my inner eye. I lowered my head. Apparently, Nanatsu noticed, because she spoke up.

"The goddess? We´d like to meet her as well... can one just go and meet her?", asked Nanatsu. "No, I don´t think so. We ourselves needed to wait a long time, because she was talking with the eldest kappas. Ever since she appeared here a week ago, she had a full schedule, talking with her followers.", explained Minoriko.

"If you want to meet her, you have to make an appointment by her miko.", added Shizuha. "Interesting. We´ll go and make an appointment then.", smiled Nanatsu, then touched my shoulder. I looked up at her. "You wanna go on?"

* * *

><p>Just as we were leaving the forest, she suddenly appeared from behind a tree, her expression of utter shock. "SO MUCH MISFORTUNE!", she exclaimed in shock, then rushed forwards and grabbed me by the shoulders. "You need my help!"<p>

"Oh, it´s the leader of the nagashi-bina doll army... the yakugami.", I heard Nanatsu. The greenhaired woman that had grabbed me by the shoulders looked at Nanatsu. "Please, I need some misfortune...!", she whined. "Sure. Take some. He´s way to misfortunate at the moment." The yakugami turned back to me and... did she begin to drool?

Suddenly, I found myself in aqua, almost teal-colored aura that went over onto the yakugami. She let out a pleased sigh, then let go of me, and made some spins as she flew backwards. "Hina Kagiyama.", she introduced herself, and I nodded. "Chôzen Gekido.", I replied. "And you know me already.", Nanatsu smiled. Hina nodded.

"What´s going on, why are you on Youkai Mountain?", she asked Nanatsu. "We were going to welcome to the new goddess.", I replied, and it seemed that Hina didn´t get the real meaning behind my statement. "The new goddess, eh? Hey, have you heard of the rumor?", asked Hina, looking left and right, as if she was searching for someone who could eavesdrop.

"Which one?", I asked, feeling somewhat better. I somehow didn't feel all depressive anymore... and I could think of Rumia without feeling all down... whew. Not that I felt better about causing her suffering.

"They say that there lives a second goddess at the shrine... It was a rumor until now, but I was there and talked with the new goddess... And on the way outside, I met her! She appeared from a doorway, then quickly vanished again as she noticed me.", whispered Hina.

I frowned. "There is a second goddess at the new shrine?", asked Nanatsu, asking the question I ment to ask Hina. "Yes... she was the original goddess, but was defeated in a long war. For some reason, the new goddess let her stay at the shrine. The old goddess once controlled the mishaguji, curse gods of enormous faith which cursed birth, harvest and several other things...", continued Hina.

"Only she, the goddess of earth, which is now only the ex-goddess of her shrine, was able to tame them. They only listen to her…", finished the greenhaired yakugami. "Really?", I asked. "And you say the former goddess has been defeated, but still lives at the shrine?", asked Nanatsu. Hina nodded.

_**"You think the same as me, my other part, right? If we manage to get to the old goddess, we could convince her to fight the new goddess... she probably won´t do it because she is weak without faith, but if we tell her we would assist her in the fight..."**_ An evil grin came to my face as I glanced at my flame and nodded. "I thought exactly the same...", I whispered.

"Ah, I´ll have to go and meet the Aki-sisters! I´m coming to their harvest festival... You should come along as well!", exclaimed Hina all of sudden, and began to spin on the spot. Nanatsu nodded.

"We come as well. Please tell them that.", she smiled. Hina nodded. "Of course! And thank you for the meal." The last part was apparently adressed to me, but before I could respond, Hina was already spinning away.

"Spin, Spin, Hina likes to spin...!", sung the curse goddess all excited, before she vanished behind trees. _**"Ah damn it! Now I have an earworm... what a damn catchy melody!"**_ I sweatdropped at my flame-souls curse.

* * *

><p><em>That's it. Just introducing three characters. Yep, I didn't know what to do with Hina as well, and before there are two chapters which contain next to nothing... why not throw them together?<em>

_I know, you won't like it. I myself do neither. I promise, though, that the next chapters are going to be better again. I already planned._

_Yeah, that's it. See you next update!_

_See ya!_


	52. Chapter 52 Crow, Kappa, Wolf

_Aw geez, finally got this update done! Hell, those technical difficulties I experience currently are simply annoying! I can barely write sometimes... with that, the little time I have to write becomes even shorter, which was why this update got postponed two times! Jesus, I am three days late! I just hope I get those annoying difficulties fixed soon!_

_But yeah. Colorful title for this chapter, huh? Like it suggests, it will introduce three new characters to the story, even though one of them is barely mentioned cause... well, I have problems characterizing her. Not that important as she won't be of any big importance to the arc or the story.. but still, it will possibly cause her fans to become mad. I am sorry I don't know how to write her, okay? ...if you still want to kill me, the line doesn't start here. There are lots of people who want to kill me, and they wait longer than you, sorry._

_But... yeah. Nothing much to say, other than this chapter actually containing some action... finally! When I wrote the last arc (PoFV), I didn't even realise I had almost no action in it. Towards the end, I got finally aware that as good as nothing had happened. That will change, cause from now on, the fights return... worser and harder than ever. We near the end of this arc already (3 Chapters remaining + 1 extra chapter), but oh well... this arc still will contain some fights..._

_But yeah. I should stop this annotation here and just begin, alright? Shall we start?_

_DISCLAIMER: I do not own Touhou, Team Shanghai Alice / ZUN does. Chôzen Gekido, Ryoko Jigoku, Sly and Nanatsu no Taizai belong to me._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 3: Black Crow, Blue Kappa, White Wolf<strong>_

The sun hung deep in the sky as we reached the river. The soft noise of the moving water was relaxing, and we seemed not to be the only ones who thought this. A blue-dressed girl who sat on the ground next to the river, looking shyly at us, and a girl in a black skirt and a white shirt, looking excitedly at us, were here also.

"Ohoho! The Shinigami-Judge of seven sins! What brings you here in male accompany, the river of the kappa?", asked the girl in black and white. "A tengu?", asked Nanatsu. The black and white girl grinned. "So you know, hm? Yes, I´m a tengu, the fastest in all Gensokyo, always looking for a scoop! Gensokyo´s best reporter, Aya Shameimaru!", introduced the girl herself.

"And this shy girl here is Nitori Kawashiro, a kappa. She´s pretty innovative and smart. And she invents the greatest stuff! Just got myself my camera repaired after a certain youkai of seasons crushed it!", snickered Aya. I paled and felt my mouth fell open.

_**"She managed to get away from a mad Yuuka Kazami? She really has to be the fastest to avoid Yuuka!"**_"So what brings you here in male company?", asked Aya. "This is my husband. Also, we´re here to welcome the new goddess.", explained Nanatsu.

"Oh, you´ve come to welcome Yasaka-sama personally? Has the yama send you?", asked Aya. _"Y-Yasaka? That reminds me of something, but what? W-well, since it does remember me of something, it can´t mean any good, right?"_, I thought. _**"Just think of Mokou... We´ve known her before as well, and she killed us... well, kinda killed us...! But Yasaka... Yasaka... I think her first name starts with a K, doesn't it?"**__"Yeah... but don´t ask me why it reminds us of something..."_

The conversation between me and my other half was cut short when Nanatsu spoke up. "Yes, we have, however, Enma-sama has nothing to do with this. It is by our own choice that we come to welcome the goddess. We´d like to meet her.", smiled Nanatsu, though it was a fake smile... Luckily, only I could tell when Nanatsu is lying.

"Yasaka-sama... how many do you know of her?", asked Aya. "Nothing, I fear.", I replied, uneasily. And Nanatsu was giving me that look... she knew I just remembered something, right? "Yasaka-sama is the goddess of wind and rain, thought many people also call her the goddess of storm and war. This is due to the great Suwa war, which she caused, and she won by inflicting a storm that blew the other goddess away. She can control rain and wind, but her main ability is to create sky. And..."

Aya turned around and pointed to the top of the mountain, which was now maybe only four hours away. Thus, the lake was a much clearer in view, and so were several pillars inside it. "The lake is hers, as are the faith pillars. If anyone should ever enrage her, he is sure to be squished by those mighty faith pillars.", chuckled Aya.

"That is good to know. What else is there about this goddess?", I questioned quickly. _"Remind me to avoid enraging that Yasaka, cause ya know… those faith pillars look heavy." __**"I will. Don't want to be squished by giant pillars as well."**_

"Hm... Yasaka-sama is really strong and serious. She likes some technological progresses. She knows how to charm her followers, Lord Tenma was head over heels for the changes Yasaka-sama wants to do.", continued Aya.

"The elder kappas are... also very interested in technology that Yasaka-sama has introduced to us.", muttered the shy kappa. Geez, that sure makes her look cute. Especially that blush, or that she pulled her hat lower to hide her face.

"But now to you! I need to interview you, Shinigami of seven sins!", exclaimed Aya and jumped with incredible speed to us. "Come on, tell me something about yourself!", exclaimed Aya. It was that moment that Aya flinched and turned around to the direction of the waterfall. I looked there as well, and found someone flying towards us.

* * *

><p>She landed. "Hello, Nitori.", she greeted the shy kappa, who nodded. "Hello Momiji…", replied Nitori quietly. Then, the white wolf tengu turned to us. "Aya.", she greeted shortly, but it didn't sound much like she liked Aya. Aya nodded back, looking somewhat confused. "Momiji. What brings you here? Shouldn´t you guard the village with your underlings?", asked Aya.<p>

The white-wolf tengu shook her head. "Not at the moment, I was freed of my duty for another task, which Lord Tenma thinks of as important. Lord Tenma has send me to this direction after she heard of the news…", spoke Momiji, her eyes turning to us. Then she turned completely to Nanatsu.

"Nanatsu no Taizai. Lord Tenma has sent me to overbring you and your husband an invitation to the tengu village. She wishes for you to stay overnight, and continue your journey tomorrow.", spoke the white-wolf tengu Momiji, and bowed down.

Nanatsu looked over to me, and I shrugged. "Alright, we accept.", sighed Nanatsu and turned to Momiji. "Lord Tenma will be very pleased with this…", spoke Momiji, still bowing. But then, she stood up… and looked directly at me.

"Gekido-sama.", she greeted me, surprising me with her formality. "In the last time, many rumors of a youkai with bilious green eyes fighting and defeating strong enemies have reached this mountain. I have heard of and seen your skills in battle… many say you are a strong enemy… you have fought and defeated Kaguya Houraisan… Fujiwara no Mokou… Yuyuko Saigyouji… Remilia Scarlet… Alice Margatroid… Youmu Konpaku… Sakuya Izayoi… to name a few."

I blinked. "Uh… well, yeah, I did.", I muttered. "I see…", whispered Momiji… before she suddenly began to blush. "Please grant me a wish, Gekido-sama. …Would you grant me a sparring? Now? I would like to meassure my skills on yours. I need to fight a strong enemy in order to get stronger… to continue my duty of guarding the tengu village even against stronger enemies."

"Uhm… what?", I asked, blushing myself. _**"Aw, hell yeah! You just got yourself a girl that idolizes you!" **_I sweatdropped at the command of my flame-soul. "Would you?", asked Momiji once again, to which I sent a glance to Nanatsu. "Would that be alright? Seeing as it is close to dusk and we can stay in the tengu village overnight, that should not be a problem..." Nanatsu nodded. "Sure. Go on, have some fun. I'm just gonna let myself get interviewed...", sighed my wife, to which Aya suddenly grinned madly, all of sudden pen and paper in hand. _**"You've got to be kidding me... she truly is the fastest..."**_

"Well then, Momiji, let's fight.", I chuckled, to which the white wolf tengu nodded excitedly.

* * *

><p><em>Music: Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles - Prepare for a decision<em>

"Alright Momiji, what are the rules?", I asked the white wolf as I stood opposed to her on a clearing in between all those trees with their brown and orange leaves. "...First of... how about a Danmaku-Melee?", asked the white-wolf tengu in reply. "Danmaku melee?" "Well, a danmaku battle with physical attacks, non-lethal.", explained Momiji. "Oh. That style.", I chuckled, only remembering all too well my fights in the imperishable night. So that fighting style actually had a name... geez!

"Fine with me.", I replied. Momiji nodded. "And I would like to fight with swords, if that is alright to you... I would lend you a sword for the fight, of course." "A sword fight?", I asked, to which Momiji nodded. "Well, that's new.", I commented with a chuckle. "Alright, a danmaku sword fight. What else?", I asked. "Three spellcards each of us. You lose if you have no spellcards left or cannot move anylonger.", finished Momiji and I nodded. "That certainly is a different way to fight than usual, but it's fine with me.", I snickered.

The white-wolf tengu nodded, then unsheated the sword she was carrying on her back. She looked over it once, inspected the blade, then, as she held it with her right hand, reached for her back once more. This time, she drew a sword from a sheat she was carrying horizontally on her lower back. She inspected it as well... and then threw it to me.

I catched the sword with my right hand and glanced at it shortly, before I put my second hand onto the hilt as well, my gaze now fixed on Momiji again. "Ready?", she asked and I nodded. "Well then, Gekido-sama! Here goes!"

_Music change: Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles - Monsters Round Dance ~Rondo~_

Before I even knew, Momiji stood in front of me, bringing her sword down. I was barely able to lift my own sword and block the attack before she hit me, but luckily, I managed. _"DAMN! She's fast!"_ _**"No shit, sherlock...LOOK OUT!"**_

I ducked underneath the second slice, tried to hit Momiji into the abdomen with the hilt of my sword, but she turned hers and her blade blocked mine. Then, with a second jump that was just as quick as her first, she was a few meters away from me, her eyes narrowed as she waited for me to make a move... make a fault...

I rose my sword to my right side, clenched it with both hands, then rushed at Momiji. _"I have no idea how to handle a sword..."_, I admitted inside my head. With a horizontal slice aimed at Momijis waist, I reached her, but to my surprise, Momiji made a quick move with her sword, pushed mine aside and hit me with the hilt of hers right in the forehead.

In pain, I stumbled back, holding my forehead with my left, free hand, the sword resting in my right. "THAT HURT!", I growled. "Don't let your cover down!" Hearing Momiji shout that, I looked up, just before a sword impacted with the right side of my chest and sliced cleanly through it. Luckily, as this was no fight to death, no physical damage was left... but it still hurt like hell.

Doubling over, I found Momijis knee nearing my face. But I would not allow that, so I let my sword fall and used both hands to grab Momijis nearing leg. She gasped as I stopped her leg, pushed her back, then charged at her. I grabbed her by the waist and lifted her over my head. _**"Hey, she's fairly light." **_Ignoring my flame-souls comment, I threw Momiji at the ground before me.

She hit the ground and snarled in pain, but instead of landing on the ground and just remain there, she twirled around on th ground and stopped eventually on her legs, her upper body leaned forwards, one hand on the ground to stop her slide. Meanwhile, I had picked up my sword again.

"Fine... It seems you know when to change between sword and hand...", she chuckled, rising to her full height again, her broad sword lifted. "But this was just the start. Let's heat this up a little..." Before I knew, she had moved again.

"Maple Sign 'Rondo of Maple Leaves'!" As she called out her spellcard, she extended her arms into heaven. A large ammount of brown and orange bullets in the shape of maple leaves was created above us, and slowly began to fall down onto me, dancing in the wind.

I quickly avoided a lot of them, spawning a few bullets on my own that I aimed at the quick white-wolf tengu... of course to no avail, as she just jumped out of the way and landed on a stone, throwing more "leaves" into the air. _**"I don't think you can beat her on long-range... She's just too quick. Try closing in on her... oh, and watch out for those leaves..."**_

I nodded, made a sudden turn, charged directly at Momiji, who lifted her sword and blocked mine. The raw power of my attack, however, was enough to push her off the rock. She gasped as her right feet touched nothing but air, causing her to fall onto her back right behind the rock. I, however, landed on my feet after a frontflip... and enjoyed the spellbreak noise.

Turning my head around, I found Momiji getting to her feet, narrowing her eyes at me. We turned back to each other, both a big grin on our faces. "You didn't even need a spellcard to beat mine.", she chuckled and I nodded. "You were testing me, weren't you? That spellcard is not made for physical battles, the only purpose it could serve in those would be to create a time limit to the battle and cause pressure on the opponent... it takes too long for the leaves too fall to be serious problem."

Momiji laughed at that. "So you found out. Yes, I was just testing you. But the next spellcard is going to hurt... a lot!", chuckled the white-wolf tengu, as she readied herself for another attack... and before I knew, she was right in front of me.

* * *

><p>"Oh...!" Nanatsu rose an eyebrow as she heard Ayas amazed yelp. "What's it?", asked Nanatsu. "Momiji is quite strong... I never have seen her fight before... No one has truly seen Momiji fight before... She rather likes to be alone all the time, and those who have seen her fight, intruders with other words... never wanted to speak about it... I never knew Momiji was so fast...", muttered Aya.<p>

"I see... so she is a lonewolf.", chuckled Nanatsu. Aya chuckled as well. "Indeed she is.", she replied... gaining a sad face. "Momiji hates me." Nanatsu frowned at Ayas sudden statement. "What?", asked Nanatsu. "I don't know why, but Momiji hates me. It is obvious. Whenever we meet, I get into fights with her... verbal fights.", sighed Aya. Nanatsu gave her an expression of sympathy, but Aya shook her head. "It's like it is. Don't worry.", spoke Aya, and turned back to the fight.

* * *

><p><em>Music change: Donkey Kong 64 - Army Dillo 2nd time (caves boss)<em>

With a punch to my abdomen, she sent me flying backwards, losing my sword in the process. It also turned out that right behind me was a tree, as I painfully found out. And Momijis punch was actually strong enough to not only sent me flying, no, it also caused the tree to break, sending splinters of wood everywhere.

My back hurt like never before as I found myself lying on the ground, the tree next to me, my sword good knows where. "The... hell...", I groaned, panting. "I have trained long and hard to prevent any danger from the tengu village. I have only increased my training as I have seen how strong others have become... seeing you become stronger has motivated me to become stronger as well.", admitted Momiji, somewhat blushing.

With a second groan, pushing all pain away, I sat up, my eyes narrowed. "Fine.", I growled, standing up, my body shaking. After all, I was just punched through a damn tree! "Let's get serious!", I growled... causing Momiji to smirk. "Alright. Here we go!", she shouted, pulling out another spellcard.

"Crystal Sign 'Earthquake Autumn'!" Momiji rose her sword over her head and jumped into the air. Immediately, I pushed myself off the ground and followed her. "Reaper Sign 'Scythe of the last second'!", I shouted, creating the scythe around my right arm and aimed it at Momiji. What I didn't expect, however, was that she fell down straight to the ground... and me, as I was directly beneath her.

My eyes widened as I realised, so I quickly let myself fall down to the ground again... but as I landed, I realised she wasn't going to stop falling, so I jumped out of the way... just right on time, as she hit the ground a second later. And when she hit it, I gasped as she released an orange shockwave which caused the whole earth beneath me to shake.

In the very last second, I dove back into the air, where Momiji already awaited me. Her sword hit me in the chest another time, this time, right in the center, and pushed me down onto the ground. I hissed in pain as Momiji withdrew her sword from my chest, grinning a bit. "Gotcha.", she chuckled... until she noticed my evil grin. "Oh no, I got you!", I chuckled, moved my right arm... and aimed my scythe at her.

The sudden blast of black energy pushed her off me, threw her into the air, before she impacted a few feet before me on her back,groaning as well. But in less than a few seconds, we were on our feet again, glaring at each other with big smirks. "You're really good... your real strength is not your physical power, but rather your ability to adapt to changes quick enough to find a way to counter effectively.", chuckled Momiji, leaning onto her sword.

While she spoke, I had already taken my sword from where it had fallen before, my scythe shattering to nothing more than the usual shards. "Well... let us finish this now!", growled Momiji and rose her sword, to which I rose mine as well. "Alright. Let's go!", I exclaimed.

_Music change: Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles - O Light!_

Momiji rushed at me with another one of her jumps and I quickly rose my arms to block her. Our swords clashed, generated sparks as our blades fought for being superior. Eventually, she managed to push me backwards, but with a quick movement of my sword, I blocked her next strike and kicked her feet away.

However, she quickly catched herself and landed on her feet, waited for me to charge at her, which I quickly did. But I did not expect her to backflip, so I was completely without any guard as she fell backwards and kicked me in the face, sending me onto my back.

In only a few seconds, she stood above me, her sword aimed at my throat. Rolling aside to the left, I managed to avoid the first stab, rolling to the right, the second one. The third one was avoided when I grabbed her ankles and pushed, causing her to fall onto me. I know, the situation must've looked perverted but... yeah, I had a clear advantage when I turned us around so she lay beneath me.

But before I could even hit her, she moved her body and threw me off. Landing on my feet, I barely managed to avoid another one of her fast jumps, her sword missing me by only an inch. I rolled past her, turned around and lifted my blade, but once more she moved quick and blocked my attack with ease.

We both jumped backwards, only to rush at each other again. This time, we rushed past each other and tried to strike each others side, only to miss again. Jumping away from each other, we landed on the ground and looked at each other, both of us panting in exhaustion.

"You're very skilled with a... sword for... having never fought with one...", chuckled Momiji... before she threw her blade to the ground. "We both won't be able to fight anylonger... let us just finish this with one final strike!", she exclaimed, grinning madly. Unable to speak, I just nodded. "Alright.", she chuckled and pulled out her last spellcard just the moment that I pulled out my own.

"Melancholy 'Season of Sadness'!", exclaimed Momiji. "Death Sign 'Execution of Dullahan'!", I called forth myself. Momiji extended her arms upwards generating those brown leave bullets yet again... only that they were aiming at me this time. Also, Momiji then pulled her arms in, before she extended them to the sides, generating a large ammount of those orange behind her, which began to swirl like they were caught in a tornado.

My spellcard was active, but not released yet, so I jumped away and turned in midair. I let my own sword fall to the ground right before I landed with my feet against a tree. I pushed myself off and managed to get over the homing bullets that way. However, the tornado was flying towards me, the orange bullets that left it becoming blue, looking like tears that way. ...maybe that was why she had called this spellcard 'season of sadness'.

Doing a barrel roll in midair, I avoided the first tornado,l then jumped past the second, still charging at Momiji, even though I knew she would eventually just jump away. To not let it go that far, I came to a sliding stop, extending my arms to the sides, finally releasing my spellcard.

The two silver laser shot into the two directions, eventually turned towards Momiji, aiming directly at her neck. But just like before, Momiji just jumped away, this time, aiming for a tree trunk to land on. "That won't get you anywhere! I will just avoid! I am too fast for you to hit me on such distance!", exclaimed Momiji with a big smirk... until she noticed I was no longer at the spot the lasers came from.

"Oh, but who said I was going to attack you on that distance?", I chuckled as she landed next to me on the tree trunk... and got hit by her own sword, which I had picked up. She growled out in pain as her sword hit her in the side... glared at me... and then fell onto her knees.

* * *

><p>"I admit defeat.", she sighed, still on her knees before me. "I may be fast, but your ability to adapt to new situations is faster." I sighed myself, scratching the back of my head. "Nontheless, you fight really good, Momiji." Suddenly, she blushed again. "Uhm... thank you.", she muttered. "But please use my last name, I feel uncomfortable with you saying my first name... It sounds like we are on the same level... and yet you are clearly stronger than me.", she muttered. At that, I simply sweatdropped. <em><strong>"Aw, isn't she a cute puppy? She feels uncomfortable with her idol calling her by her first name."<strong>_

"Come on, get up.", I chuckled, extended a hand to her, which she took, blushing worser than before. I helped her up, but she quickly turned her gaze elsewhere. And with elsewhere, I mean at Nanatsu and Aya.

"Aya, please guide them to Lord Tenma, I shall continue my duty and guard the village.", spoke Momiji, a pleased smile on her face. Aya nodded. "Thank you, Gekido-sama. I now know my weaknesses and how I get stronger.", sighed Momiji with a pleased sigh as she bowed before me. "In due time, please visit me again so I can see if I have gotten stronger."

Without another word, Momiji jumped into the air and rushed towards the waterfall. With Momiji gone, Aya smiled and turned to us. "Wow. I never knew that Momiji had such strong spellcards… she never showed them to anyone.", smiled Aya. (1)

Then, she let out a sigh. "You did her a great favor, Chôzen Gekido. Thank you for that. Momiji may not like me much… says that I am a lazy, unresponsible person… but seeing her happy makes me happy as well." (2) The smile on Ayas face was truly moving. Did she idolize Momiji, I wonder?

"Very well then. Are you ready?", asked Aya. I glanced at Nanatsu, who nodded. Then I turned to Aya, and nodded as well. "I think I go home...", muttered a voice, causing me to become aware of the kappa that was still with us, Nitori. When I turned to her, she was already up to her mouth in the river, and vanished only a few seconds later. "Excuse her, she's a little shy.", chuckled Aya, waving her hand dismissingly. "Well then, we should go." With that, the tengu reporter took into the air, followed by Nanatsu and finally me.

* * *

><p>(1) In canon, Momiji has not once used a spellcard before Double Spoiler. The spellcards she has used in this chapter are completely made up by me.<p>

(2) In canon, it is said that Momiji does not like Aya.

_So yeah. That's it for this chapter. Hope you liked it... I was doing my best at writing Momiji, cause ya know, little is actually known about her, but thank god (I mean you, ZUN), we have at least more information about her than about Daiyousei, which I found quite hard to write._

_So yeah. Nitori was the character I don't know how to write... It's hard for me to write someone who is so shy and reserved. But let's no longer think of the past... rather, let us move on to the next update... in hope that my computer stops being an asshole towards me.  
><em>

_So, until the next update! See ya!_


	53. Chapter 53 Village of the Wind

_Welcome to the revised version of Chapter 53! ...yeah, I actually revised it. I know, it is a miracle that I went back, and a surprise (for myself) that this totally short chapter of no importance became a chapter that has at least some dark story to it... _

_...I should've called this Update "Miracles and Surprises" instead of naming Chapter 54 like that, seriously._

_But I don't want to say much here... there isn't much to be said. I simply returned to here because I just couldn't let this chapter be the way it was... too short and with too much grammar mistakes. _

_So here it is, Chapter 53 Revised! Let's start this, shall we?_

__DISCLAIMER: I do not own Touhou, Team Shanghai Alice / ZUN does. Chôzen Gekido, Ryoko Jigoku, Sly and Nanatsu no Taizai belong to me. The song in this chapter is also not mine._**  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 4: Village of the wind ~ The beauty with the dark secret<strong>_

I felt like I was in one of Patchoulis adventure stories when we walked into the cave behind the waterfall, guided by Aya. It was really interesting, both that Patchouli didn´t only possess books about magic, as well as the feeling of walking into an adventure.

"Please don´t walk off. Otherwise, the guards my think you are intruders.", warned Aya all of sudden and we nodded. I honestly didn't want to end up being attacked by a bunch of white-wolf tengu with Momijis strength... Momiji alone had been a problem for me for a moment... Not as much as Kaguya or Mokou, but still problem enough to consider her as a strong opponent. I mean, she smashed me through a tree with only her fist! And she was holding back, we weren't fighting over life or death or something!

...I need to train with her when I have spare time. Maybe that can finally let me get rid of thinking of Rumia... and how much it is my fault... _"...I shouldn't waste thoughts now. I was invited by Lord Tenma herself... appearing there with an expression of sadness is the last thing I should do..."_, I thought as I shook my head and turned back to the direction we were walking in.

We followed Aya through a long cave, before it opened into a big cave, a far larger area... an area filled with houses. Tengu Village. Though it reminded me more of a city. It was a large area, houses everywhere, the streets busy with all kind of tengu, including reporter tengu like Aya and white-wolf tengu like Momiji, though most of the latter kind often guarded certain buildings. Important ones, I guess.

Aya walked straight towards a large white building... a palace. The palace of Lord Tenma is my guess... as the one who rules all of the tengu, Tenma surely had a large place... It must be good to be the king. Or Queen. And then again, I am a little surprised there aren't monuments of Lord Tenma... After all, Tenma is the one who build up the whole tengu civilation of Gensokyo from zero...

...from nothing more than a wish, a dream... just like Gensokyo, which had been born by the shared dream of a land of peace, where species can co-exist... okay, there are the daily problems, but that cannot be avoided... and would make Gensokyo incredibly boring...

Suddenly, I snapped back into the present and I was reminded of the white palace. I looked over the large white tower and the smaller white balcons on it... truly a masterpiece of work! It was damn impressive! "Hoho, Aya, when were you downgraded to being a guide? That will be great news! 'Aya Shameimaru ~ Guide for Intruders'!", laughed a voice. Looking from the tower down to Aya, I found her growling at another tengu.

This tengu had brown eyes and long brown hair in pigtails with purple ribbons. She wore a white shirt with purple trim on the collar and a thin black tie, a black band around one arm, a purple tokin, a skirt in black/purple checker pattern with a floral pattern on the purple, a small brown pouch on her hip, thigh-high black socks, which were rolled down just below her knees, and red geta sandals with burgundy-purple straps.

She carried a modern cell phone, with a yellow/dark yellow checker pattern, a heart on it, and a brush hanging from it like a charm, which kinda surprised me... it was not like Gensokyo was were modern... the only people I know that have a cellphone are Yukari, Ran and Chen... because Yukari wants to contact Ran and Chen. Why she doesn't use her gaps, I don't know... she's probably too lazy to do so...

"Hatate...! No, I´ve not been downgraded! These are honorable guests of Lord Tenma, the shinigami-judge of the seven sins, Nanatsu no Taizai, and her husband, Chôzen Gekido.", hissed Aya at Hatate. "The shinigami of seven sins?", asked Hatate, shocked. Suddenly, she was bowing in front of Nanatsu. "Respectable and honorable shinigami of seven sins, welcome to the tengu village.", spoke Hatate... and I noticed how she tried to slip her cellphone beneath Nanatsus kimono.

"YOU DAMN SLIMY PANTY-SHOOTING TENGU!", I screamed in unison with Aya, and we hit Hatate over the head with our fists. (Un)fortunately, that knocked Hatate out cold. Aya and I growled, then turned to the palace. "Let´s go!", we growled in unison, and Nanatsu followed us, 'accidentaly' stepping onto Hatate. (1)

"...and here I thought I start getting ahead of Aya and get a panty-shot of that Shinigami before Aya gets one...", groaned Hatate into the ground. "Back to spirit photography.", she muttered, before she finally was knocked out.

* * *

><p>We stopped in front of a large white door, decorated with golden images of tengu of all kinds, as well as golden feathers. Aya knocked. "Lord Tenma! Momiji Inubashiri has told me that you would like to see Nanatsu no Taizai and her husband.", exclaimed Aya. "Please let them in.", spoke a strong, female voice, yet sounding like a soft wind, a breeze in the evening, strong and yet soft... Aya nodded, then pushed the door open.<p>

The room we entered was a large room with white walls and golden decorations. A large window was to our right, if looked through it, one could see all of the Tengu Village. On the other side of the room, to our left, was another window, and it showed the mountain and the river, so I guess this window was next to the waterfall. However, I wasn´t looking outside the windows. I looked at Lord Tenma.

She was lying on her side in a nest which was located inside a large bed with white look-through curtains. Lord Tenma was a tall, busty woman with white to grey hair, but a soft grey, and not that grey one would see on an aging human. She wore a white, shoulder- and sleeveless shirt, with a black sleeveless shirt beneath, a red obi around her waist.

Around her waist was a brown skirt, and she wore red pants underneath. She wore white socks that vanished inside her red pants, and she wore the typical, traditional tengu sandals... red wooden sandals with a wooden stilt in the middle. She had black gloves which almost went up to her shoulders, but it was mostly fingerless, only her middle fingers was covered in the black glove made of finest silk. Also, she had an orange scarf around her neck, brown leaves depicted on it.

"So we meet again, hm?", spoke Tenma, taking a sip from a red bowl filled with sake. Yes... now that she says it, I met her before, but it were only a few meetings and we never were friends or anything... Acquaintances, in the best case.

"Yes.", I spoke, and bowed. "We meet as well, Nanatsu no Taizai. It has been a long time we´ve seen each other.", spoke Tenma, and Nanatsu bowed as well. "A good sign. It means that no tengu has given in into excessive live under a sin again.", replied Nanatsu. "Yes, it was indeed a good sign, but I hoped we would have met more often and would´ve drunk together.", smiled Lord Tenma. Nanatsu and I stood up.

"Well, I have heard about you two being in the area, going to meet Yasaka-sama. Momiji is indeed a very good guard, especially with her ability to see and hear everything from afar.", smiled Lord Tenma, and took another sip. "Anyways, I hope you two would spend the night here, and drink with us." "It would be a pleasure...", smiled Nanatsu.

* * *

><p>It seemed to be nothing unusual for the tengu that Lord Tenma left the palace, as she was greeted warm and friendly as we walked through the streets of the village, taking a stroll through the village. I was a little bored at that, I was never one to care about my surroundings... I guess this was something left to me from the path of nihilism. With the recently returning memories, I found myself more and more questioning if who I was now was the right way... I had once already broken free from the path and I have once returned to the path... now I was broken free of it again... was going back the right decision...? It... would free me of my guilt concerning Rumia...<p>

...at least of the feeling of guilt.

_**"What the...?" **_I rose my gaze to my flame-soul as it shouted out in amazement. Only was it not next to me. _"Where are you?"_, I thought, knowing that it could hear me. _**"Come here! You've got to see this!"**_I rose an eyebrow and turned around. And found my flame hovering in front of a house with a large window at the front. And as I read what was written on the window, I frowned. _"Karaoke bar? There's a karaoke bar in Gensokyo? ...how did that happen?"_

_**"I guess it didn't walk through the border like Brando.",**_ snickered my flame-soul. I glared at it, to which it began to laugh, but it quickly regained composure and began to circle around me. _**"Let's take a look inside!"**_, he suggested... and I began to grin. For some reason, I felt just as excited, so why not?

I took a few steps to the right and opened the door leading into the karaoke bar itself. On the far wall were a lot of doors, each leading into one of the private rooms, I guess. And then there was a double door on the left side of the room, on the right side of the room a counter with a female tengu behind it.

Before I knew, my flame-soul soared past me and charged towards the counter. _**"I want to rent a room!"**_, it spoke. At first, I thought he ment me, but... _**"...oh. I forgot. She can't hear me... and I guess a talking flame would freak her out... so... Uhm... would you be so nice and..."**_ Suddenly, my flame-soul went quiet. I frowned, usually, once it began to babble, it did not stop. So it must have seen something shocking. Shocking enough to make even it shut up. So I walked over to it.

As I reached the counter, the female tengu, reading a newspaper named "Kakashi Spirit News", looked up at me... but then returned to her newspaper. I sweatdropped, but turned to my flame-soul. _"What's up?"_, I asked it per telepathy. _**"Look at that screen over there...! At the top!"**_ I frowned, but turned back towards the counter, looked past the tengu with the newspaper and found the screen that my flame-soul spoke about... though I wondered for a second how a working screen ended up in Gensokyo.

And I paled as I found what my flame spoke about. The screen displayed a list called "Live Perfomances". I was not surprised to find that the Primsriver sisters were displayed thrice... what rather surprised me was what my flame had pointed out. The next performance, starting in a few minutes, right before the Primsriver Sisters...

"H-hatate?", I muttered. And at that, the tengu woman before me perked up. "Sorry, it is already sold out for today...", she replied. "...that means, there is still a remaining seat, but it's the most expensive one. Not many can buy the ticket for it, and those who can have no free time. The only person aside Lord Tenma herself that can afford to buy such a ticket is Aya Shameimaru, who earns a lot through her gossip paper of lies, but she has no interest in listening to Himekaidou..."

I rose an eyebrow, found myself unable to say anything. That pervy tengu from before, giving live performances that are completely sold out? "I cannot understand that, though. Everyone likes to hear Hatate. She has such a great voice...", sighed the tengu before me,"...I am really happy I got this job, I can listen to her for free... If I wouldn't be employeed here, I'd get all of my money to buy this ticket... It is even the one next to the seat Hatate-sama will sit down onto when the Prismriver sisters will start..."

The tengu woman gained a dreamy look on her face and I felt how my left eyelid began to twitch. This wasn't true, was it? Hatate? Singing? Completely sold out? "Aha...haha..ha... uhm... how... unfortunate that it is... sold out.", I chuckled uneasily. "Yeah. Sorry if you wanted to listen to Hatate-sama as well... Maybe another day. The performances for tonight are all sold out already. Including that special seat right next to Hatate-sama..."

"Aw... then... I guess another time.", I chuckled. "Hm...", muttered the tengu woman, gaining that dreamy look again... and I, creeped out by her idolisation of Hatate Himekaidou, chose to leave this place. So I turned around, said goodbye and left the karaoke bar. This was a little too creepy.

Outside the karaoke bar, I let out a deep sigh, enjoying the soft breeze that was in Tengu Village... it must be coming through that cave we entered tengu village through. _** "I thought about it again. I'll buy that ticket."**_ Hearing my flame-soul exclaim that, I chuckled. Geez, he really liked... _"Wait a second. He didn't say 'I would'... He said..."_ My left eyelid began to twitch again. Slowly, I let my gaze trail around, searching for that little bastard that was a split part of me...

...and found it as the doors to the karaoke bar opened again. _**"Dude, what'cha waiting for! I got us that ticket! I thought about it again, then used telepathy so she could hear me! Ain't I great?"**_ Immediately, my hand darted to the hidden pocket in my shirt in which I had first found my wallet in after the fight where Mokou ripped it. I found my wallet. And pulled it out. And opened it. And noticed that a lot of money was missing. And suddenly, a ticket fell onto my arm. _**"Don't keep that place waiting! Come on! I spend a lot of your money on it! Don't waste it!"**_

I felt like I had to slap that little bastard into a wall nearby... but what he said was true. Now that I had that ticket, why not use it? With a deep sigh, I walked past my flame-soul, back into the karaoke bar. "You needed a breath, huh? I can understand that. I would need to take one as well if I had such a great opportunity.", chuckled the tengu woman behind the counter, and I nodded with an uneasy smile.

"Just go through that double door over there. You see which place is yours pretty quick, I guess. it is the only one not occupied. Right at the front.", grinned the woman. I nodded again, continued to smile, then turned to the double doors and entered the room. _"We'll talk about this later, you've got me?", _I thought, receiving only a snicker from my flame-soul as answer.

The room was large, several benches and chairs set up in front of a large stage. Every chair and bench was already occupied with cheering tengu.. though I spotted a few familiar faces which were no tengu. For example... "_Is that... really..." __**"Yep. Hi Mokou!"**_ The immortal that sat on a bench with Kaguya and Reisen flinched, turned her gaze to me, a light frown on her face... a questioning frown. My flame-soul must have used telepathy to talk to her.

I walked past the bench, stopped right before it. "What are you doing here?", asked Mokou, causing Kaguya to notice me as well. "Oh! Hello Chôzen! What a nice surprise to meet you here!", chuckled the ex-princess of the moon. "I... was solving an incident. Don't ask. Please.", I muttered, to which Mokou grinned smugly... and turned her gaze to my flame-soul. She knew, huh?

"What are you doing here?", I asked in return. "Kaguya dragged me into this. We were playing over where to go... I wanted to go and see the former hell since it sounds interesting... and Kaguya wanted to see a live performance of Hatate Himekaidou, who only sings in tengu village... and I lost.", muttered Mokou, shame written all over her face. "She distracted me! And I fell for it!", groaned the immortal of fire, before she let her head meet the table surface.

Kaguya was blushing a little as she heard it. "I... I wasn't distracting you! I swear! I... I never would've done such a shameful thing as...", Kaguya trailed off, her gaze suddenly somewhere else. "Huh?", I chucked uneasily. "It's too embarrassing what happened...", whispered Kaguya. Hearing that, Reisen began to snicker madly. "Kaguya-hime moved a little to much during playing, and her kimono slipped off her shoulder, revealing her left side to Mokou, usa.", whispered a voice into my ear... before a fireball soared past me, followed by a lot of colorful bullets.

"Don't tell him, you little pest!", screamed Kaguya and Mokou in perfect synchro after the bolting Tewi. And received hundreds of venomous glares. The room had become completely quiet. "SHHHH!", hissed one tengu woman, causing Mokou and Kaguya to blush and sit down. "Sorry.", they whsipered in perfect synchro. I sweatdropped. Until I suddenly felt a rather heavy pat onto the back.

"Chô!", exclaimed a certain evil spirit. "SHHH!", hissed the audience in the room, glaring at Mima... who glared back, an orb of orange,yellow and black in her left hand. An orb powered with twilight. And as Yuuka appeared from behind Mima, holding her umbrella, which had a blue-glowing orb at the tip, the audience turned around as if nothing had happened, sweatdrops all over their heads.

"What are you doing here?", I asked uneasily, quietly nontheless. "Well... Yuuka dragged me into this. We were playing a danmaku match over what to do... continue with the wedding preparations for our friend, like I wanted, or come here and listen to Hatate Himekaidou for a change... I lost.", chuckled Mima uneasily. "...cause she distracted me."

And as I heard that, I suddenly had blood gushing out of my nose. Because I imagined that the same thing that had happened to Kaguya during her game versus Mokou happened to Yuuka. And there is a... difference. Suddenly, I felt a umbrella hit me lightly on the head. "Keep your perverted fantasies for yourself.", snickered Yuuka, as if she knew what I had imagined. I hope not.

"I used a clone of myself to distract her, pervert.", scolded Yuuka... a sadistic grin on her face. "S-Sorry.", I muttered. "Me and my imagination.", I chuckled uneasily, to which Yuuka began to shake her head, the sadistic smile still plastered onto her face. "Huh? Did I miss something?", muttered Mima, blinking. "N-nothing.", I chuckled, holding my nose to stop the blood.

"Ohoho. It's Chôzen!" I blinked, then turned around and found Mystia Lorelei and Wriggle Nightbug before me. And I sweatdropped. "Wait! Let me guess, you two played a game over where to go. Wriggle wanted to go somewhere, and you, Mystia, wanted to listen to Hatate Himekaidou...and Wriggle lost because you distracted her by giving her a peek, right?"

Silence. Mystia and Wriggle looked at me with confused faces, while Mima was, behind me, exchanging non-verbally with Mokou if the same had happened to her. _**"Great job, Sherlock."**_, snickered my flame-soul. "uh...what?", muttered Mystia, sweatdropping. To which I sweatdropped as well. "Uh... nothing. Why are you two here?", I asked.

"Uhm... I heard about Hatate singing quite well... and wanted to hear it for myself... and asked my friends to come along...", muttered Mystia, pointing behind her, where Cirno and Daiyousei stood, staring at me with expressionless gazes. _**"This scenario should be in the 'Scarred for life' pool."**_, roared my flame-soul in laughter. (2)

"N-nothing. Hahaha... J-just..." _"__**Oh, I want to see how you get out of this!"**_ "I... uh..." _"I want to see that too!"_ "Hey! Quiet down, will you? It is starting!", shouted someone in the first row. _"My cue!" _"Oh god, I need to go!", I exclaimed, then made a dash for the first row. _**"...Nice save."**__ "Thanks."_

I reached the first row... and found myself surprised. It was completely occupied. Every single chair. So where was I going to... _**"Ah...aha...aha...ahahahahahaahaha!"**_ Hearing my flame-soul burst into laughter, I sweatdropped and looked around for it. Where was that little bastard and why was he laughing?

_**"U-up here."**_ I rose my gaze from the ground, looked up... and felt how my left eyelid began to twitch again. Madly. Nanatsu was going to kill me. That "special seat" turned out to be a bench...a swing... for two... in the shape of... hearts... _**"T-this is... I... I... AHAHAHAHA!" **__"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU FOR THIS!" __**"AT LEAST I DIE IN LAUGHTER!"**_

Slowly, I lifted off the ground, hoped nobody would see me... but the second I was a few centimeters off the ground, I heard the first person shout. "He could afford the special ticket! I am so jealous and that bridge princess Hatate-san has written something about isn't even here!" I went red in embarrassment, hundreds of envious gazes plastered onto me as I flew up to the swing and sat down... my flame-soul roaring in laughter the whole time.

"Betraying Nanatsu again?" I flinched madly as I heard Mimas voice from my right. Turning my gaze, I found the evil spirit snickering at me. "Next time, why don't you betray her with me?", whispered Mima, sliding a finger across my chest... which suddenly went stiff as an umbrella hit Mima on the head.

"I am sorry for her. Please don't let this get to you.", sighed Yuuka, giving me an uneasy smile... a smile of worry. After all... she knew about the tragedy regarding Rumia. "Thanks.", I whispered. "And it is his fault.", I sighed, pointed to my flame-soul... which was trembling as it laughed like mad. _**"Man am I happy that I can't choke on anything!"**_ "I see.", chuckled Yuuka, while patting Mima's head... that poor evil spirit was holding her head, tears in the corners of her eyes.

"I hope you soon drop by again for a tea or something.", sighed Yuuka, grabbing Mima by the back of her collar, pulling her with her as she descended and sat down at the table with the guys from Eientei. I let out a deep sigh, glared a last time at my flame-soul... as the lights suddenly dimmed.

I turned to the stage waited for my punishment... but that should take a while, as Hatate appeared from behind a door, cheering, encouraging her fans with gestures. "HATA-TAN!", squealed the audience (3)... I sweatdropped as I turned in perfect synchro with my flame-soul to Kaguya, who had squealed the loudest. ...Making Mokou look uncomfortable.

"Thank you! Thank you!", exclaimed Hatate, holding a microphone, waving her hands over her head. For a short moment, her gaze trailed over the audience... and finally stopped on me. For a short moment, confusement was written over her face... but then, a smug grin appeared.

"Thank you all for coming! Thank you all!", exclaimed Hatate, her smug grin still on her face. "You know... I had a very interesting meeting today...", chuckled Hatate into the microphone, walking on the stage to the left.

"I met two very interesting persons, honorable guests of Lord Tenma herself... sadly, I had not much time to talk with them, because you know, as a journalist, you never have much time... but I nontheless would like to welcome them properly! Nanatsu no Taizai, shinigami of the seven deadly sins... Chôzen Gekido, Insei no Youkai... This song is for you!", exclaimed Hatate.

I blushed a little. Especially as my flame-soul broke into laughter again... and a certain evil spirit appeared to my right. "So there has been something between you and her, hm? Well, if you have some time...once it is dark, we two could sneak out here and...ARGH!" "You didn't learn it the first time, huh?" I sweatdropped as Yuuka threw Mima, who was holding her head with tears in the corners of her eyes, over her shoulder.

"HERE WE GO!", shouted Hatate all of sudden, causing me to turn to her again.

_I'm always watching over you_

_Leave it to me, your backup_

_Up ahead is a crossroad, which way will you go?_

_Are you still there? _

_The birthday's soon after all_

_Quit with this nonsense already,_

_There's no such thing as being bound by fate_

_Haphazard heartbeats telling a foggy tale,_

_ignore those frustrations and make up your mind already_

_Believe that good things will come to those who wait,_

_so let's start this off right!_

_Are you ready?_

_Just like always, I love you_

_Take me away with your kiss_

_I will never forget you, my precious memory_

_Grilled food is only good for one day;_

_kick reason to the curb and just follow me! (4)_

_**"Hey, that's a catchy tune! Just like always, I love you, take me away with your kiss, I will never forget you, my precious memory..."**_ I sweatdropped as my flame-soul began to sing inside my head. _**"And you know... it somehow fits us. Take an example on it! Quit this nonsense already, there's no such thing as being bound by fate... you should think over that."**_

I blinked. _"Hey... you're right... somehow..." __**"Believe that good things come to those who wait... So wait! Wait for your heart to return! Wait for your life to become normal again instead of mourning over what has happened..." **__"...that... sounds reasonable..."_

_**"But there is one thing." **_I frowned. _"What?" __**"...you forgot. Forgot your precious memory."**_ I almost fell off the swing as I fell over anime-style and sweatdropped heavily.

* * *

><p>"You really are up to date... I believe only the kappa have such highly developed technology here in Gensokyo...", muttered Nanatsu, looking at a tengu with a cellphone... but unlike Hatate's without camera. "I like modern technology, as do the tengu. I made contracts with the kappa.. which is why we get technology from the outside world. Anything that the kappa can produce or do not need themselves, they give to us... that is how we got working neon signs, screens, cellphones...", chuckled Lord Tenma.<p>

"I see.", replied Nanatsu. "That is surely interesting... The rest of Gensokyo barely does have such technology...", she added. "Because they do not want it. They don't want a complicated life... they rather live their carefree lives... and I can understand that. But Yasaka-sama's word will also reach their ears... and then, they will understand.", smiled Tenma. "I see... We need to ask Yasaka-sama about that personally, don't we, Chôzen?"

Silence. Nanatsu blinked, turned her head around... and found her husband gone. And sweatdropped. "Not again...", she whispered. "...I hope he does at least remain with memories this time..."

* * *

><p>"THANK YOU!", shouted Hatate as she waved again. "Please stay around and listen to my precious friends, the breathless trio of the netherworld, the ghosts that have music in their spirit! THE PRISMRIVER SISTERS!" As the crowd began to cheer, Hatate jumped off the ground, began to hover over to me... a smug grin on her face.<p>

She sat down next to me in silence, but she continued her smug grin while the Prismrivers appeared on the stage, their instruments flying aside them. And as soon as the Prismrivers began to play, she turned to me.

"Nice to see you again.", she chuckled. "I'm sorry for what happened before.", I sighed. In reply, Hatate began to laugh. "No need to. I should be sorry for what I tried... Keeping ahead of Aya in the wrong way. I should continue my own way, and not take on her methods and lower myself to her level." I chuckled at that. "Sounds convincing to me.", I chuckled, and we shared a laugh.

"True. I got what I deserved, so don't worry about it anymore.", she grinned. But then, she got a thoughtful expression. "But why are you here? You don't seem to be one of my fans...", she muttered. "Oh, don't get me wrong! You sing really good but... it was not me who bought the ticket... it was me, but in an indirect way..."

As I spoke, I turned to my flame-soul, glared at it with all intensity I had. "A soul?", asked Hatate. "Yep... Have you ever heard about the path of nihilism?" Hatate nodded. "Well... I walked it once... a long time ago... I managed it... even as the 'chosen one', the ultimate nihilist, gaining a power beyond any other... the ability to negate, to make things never exist... Well... as I finished the path, put on a mask (5) that provided me with the power... my soul was split in two... A part of it was seperated from me... And that is that thing there, a living, independent soul.", I sighed.

_**"Hi toots."**_ Hatate blushed a little. "Uh... hi?", she muttered. _**"I'm your biggest fan! Marry me!"**_ At that, I grabbed the flame and squeezed it. "I am already married, you freak... Besides, you know her just since a few hours!", I growled to it. At that, Hatate began to laugh. "Seems you two really were one once...! I mean, you somehow remind me of a person which argues with itself if a thing is right or wrong to do!", snickered the pig-tailed tengu.

_**"Oh. You got that wrong, toots, sorry. That part is still in him. He's like arguing with himself every few seconds."**_ I sweatdropped, then squeezed harder. ".", I growled at the flame. "You're an interesting individual.", smiled Hatate. "Uhm... thanks?", I chuckled in synchro with my flame-soul, causing Hatate to laugh again.

"Tell me more about you. I'd like to write about you in the kakashi spirit news.", suggested Hatate. "Well... I don't know if..." _**"He has the hots for tomboys!"**_"Do you have to bring that up again?", I gasped, squeezing the flame again._** "And that's just the surface of this dark person!"**_ "Shut up!", I pleaded. And as I looked up, I quickly found myself holding my nose again. Hatate was looking at me with such a cute face, huge and sparkling eyes, her cellphone in her hand, ready to hold the interview in it's memory... So I sighed. "Fine..."

* * *

><p>"Where is Chô?", muttered Nanatsu, looking left and right as she and Lord Tenma walked through the streets they had already strolled through. "Is that happening on a regular basis?", chuckled Lord Tenma. "Not really...", muttered Nanatsu in return, glaring around... until Aya suddenly stood before her. "I know where he is.", she chuckled.<p>

"Oh?", muttered Nanatsu. "Yep.", grinned Aya. "He's over there! Look!", she exclaimed and pointed past Lord Tenma and Nanatsu. The two women turned around, turning their back to Aya... who quickly slipped her camera beneath Nanatsu's kimono. "Where?", asked Lord Tenma, before she and Nanatsu turned back to Aya. "Oh... must've mistaked someone for him...", chuckled Aya, turned around. "But I swear I saw him walking through the village near the karaoke bar.", she grinned.

"Oh. We lost him that early?", chuckled Lord Tenma. "Apparently.", replied Aya, a smug grin on her face. "Let's go there again.", suggested Lord Tenma, and Nanatsu nodded. "Sure." "I'll see you later!", grinned Aya, waved, turned around and pulled out her camera. "See you!", exclaimed Nanatsu and Lord Tenma as they rushed off... leaving Aya standing there. "Just as planned", chuckled Aya as she opened the memory of her camera.

...and blinked. The picture before her was no panty-shot. Several people looked confused as Aya Shameimaru let her camera, her precious camera, fall to the ground. Aya fell to the ground herself, gasped loudly, crawled away from her camera as if it was the satan itself...

"Do you like it? My dark side...?", whispered a voice into Ayas ear. She shuddered, trembled... slowly turned her head and stared in shock at Nanatsu no Taizai, who had a mad grin on her face. "Chôzen managed to deal with it. Can you?", chuckled Nanatsu as she walked over to the camera and picked it up. "Let's delete this before someone sees this and loses his mind... right?", cackled Nanatsu, grinning over her shoulder. All Aya could do was to nod.

"Such a dark secret should not be revealed and yet..." Nanatsu looked a last time at the picture as she spoke... "...Forced to wear clothing that envelops my whole body to hide this abnormality of nature...", chuckled Nanatsu with an expression of utter madness.

Then, as the picture was deleted, she glared at Aya. "You've seen it now. The curse that is upon me... now you have to deal with the results... where is your house?", asked Nanatsu. "D-Down the s-street.", muttered Aya, pointing down the street. Nanatsu nodded. "Lord Tenma. Please go to the karaoke bar and search for my husband. I will be there as soon as I took care of this far too curious tengu...", chuckled Nanatsu.

Lord Tenma nodded, though she seemed a little confused. Then, she turned towards the area Chôzen had been last seen in, and began walking. Meanwhile, Nanatsu pulled Aya up. "I follow you.", she spoke... and Aya made a dash for her house, followed by Nanatsu.

* * *

><p>As soon as the door was locked at the shutters closed, the room lay in almost complete darkness. Only a small oil lamp illuminated the room... Aya was not a friend of that modern, electric lights. Too bright... and too unromantic in cold nights.<p>

But right now, it gave Nanatsu an even more demonic appearance.. even scarier than that what she had seen. "Like my secret? The horrible truth?", chuckled Nanatsu. Aya looked at her... then shook her head. "N-not at all.", muttered Aya, taking another step away from the shinigami.

Nanatsu chuckled... then began to undo her obi, the belt around her waist. Aya shuddered as she thought what would become visible in a few seconds. Aya took another step back... stumbled over her own feet and fell to the ground... and crawled backwards until she suddenly had the wall against her back.

Slowly, Nanatsu no Taizai's kimono slipped off... revealed bare shoulders... hit the ground... and landed on the ground. Aya blinked... before her stood Nanatsu no Taizai in her underwear... but that horrible truth was nowhere to be seen...

"The truth Chôzen could handle... that no one else could handle... they called me the beauty with the dark secret... the death god with the dark side... The perfect woman with the abnormality... they called me cute, beautiful, perfect... but once they saw it, man and woman alike... they called me digusting, horrible, creepy, perverted, a freak of nature!", shouted Nanatsu, taking a step towards Aya.

"So what will you call me? Right here? And in your newspaper?", asked Nanatsu, the madness returning to her face. "Do you know what it is like to be beautiful, pure... and yet so ugly, disgusting, deformed?", screamed the shinigami of the seven sins, taking another step forwards.

Ayas eyes darted around, tried to find the "dark secret" of the shinigami somewhere... but they did not find it. "oh... don't worry. It isn't existent as long as I am not near someone who gives into the seven deadly sins too much...", whispered Nanatsu, taking another step forwards... eight steps dividing her from Aya.

"But as soon as I am seven steps away from one who gives into a sin too much... it becomes visible.", she added. "My whole life, I have been called beautiful. From the very day I came to exist, I, the incarnation of the seven sins... I was called perfect. An Angel! ...but once they saw it, they fled.", whispered Nanatsu.

"My whole life long... I was forced to wear clothes that hide my whole body so that it wasn't visible... I have a beautiful body, I am a unique woman with beauty... I have the desire to show myself like every other woman... you, with your provocative skirt... I can never wear something like that, forced to hide myself... Because of it!", snarled Nanatsu, the first tears in her eyes.

"I feel horrible! I am a freak of nature... and yet there he was...! The man it did not react to as he gave into no sin all too much... the man that saw me like everyone else... even as he left behind the indifference! Chôzen Gekido, a man I fell in love with and that loved me back... exactly that person out of them all could see me as who I was, did not feel disgusted when he saw it!", snarled Nanatsu, clenching her fists.

"...and there was Rumia Shisô, who stood above it all as well... I just found out before she vanished, but... she did not give into a sin all too much. Every being gives in into at least one of them... but neither Rumia, nor Chôzen did give into them too much... Only those two and Shikieiki Yamaxanadu... only these three I could be myself around... even if I did not show it to Rumia...", muttered Nanatsu, taking a step back.

"Rumia... I was angry at her... but I didn't want her to leave. In a way, I liked her as well. She... reminded me of myself. I did not hate her... I was merely angry at her for wanting to take that away from me that I hold onto... the only thing that stops me from becoming insane... my Chôzen...", whispered Nanatsu.

Suddenly, her sad face became hard with anger. "Aya Shameimaru. You give into the sins of lust and gluttony. For that, and finding out my secret, you will have to face it...", whispered Nanatsu, taking a step forwards... causing Aya to flinch. Eight steps. Nanatsu's foot lifted. "W-Wait... p-please not! I won't tell anyone...! Please!", shouted Aya, lifting her arms to defend herself and block her own sight.

Nanatsu had stopped, her foot not set down onto the ground. "Fear... a result of the third deadly sin... wrath... It can make other people fear... fear the hatred...", whispered Nanatsu. "...taste my third sin, Shameimaru. Experience the freak of nature... the woman so beautiful and yet so ugly... the shinigami of the seven deadly sin with the dark side... the woman with two faces...!", growled Nanatsu... and took the step. Seven steps divided her from Aya.

Though she knew better, though she did not want it... as it was with fear... one always had to look, even if he knew what would await him... So Aya peeked at Nanatsu no Taizai... and lowered her arms as she did not find what she had seen on the picture. "Were you kidding..."

Suddenly it appeared. A blue hand on Nanatsus shoulder, causing Aya to flinch. A second hand followed on Nanatsus other shoulder. Aya squealed, pushed herself against the wall. Slowly, messy white hair appeared over Nanatsu's right shoulder... while Nanatsu looked serious and indifferent at Aya.

Eventually, a head peeked over Nanatsu's shoulder, it's skin blue and shriveled. It's eyes were red and it grinned at Aya with a mad grin, the dry, darkblue lips curled up into a grin, threatening to break the dry skin apart. Slowly, Nanatsu turned around, revealed her bare back to Aya... and from a magic circle on Nanatsu's back extended a blue-skinned torso... the body of the blue-skinned female with the dry and shriveled skin. Which was still looking at Aya.

"W-what is this...?", whispered Aya, trembling. "The embodiment of all sins in the world... dry and shriveled, undead and rotting like the minds of those who give into the sins in an excessive ammount... But the real curse is... if I ever should have an offspring... should there ever be a continuation to my bloodline... it will carry my symbol and my curse, will be forced to have this on it's back as soon as I die..."

"What... what do you...?", muttered Aya. "The circle on my back is the circle of the seven sins. My bloodline... is cursed...", whispered Nanatsu... then chuckled. "And my offspring will be forced, it if has this curse, to be named my name... 'no Taizai'... it is no name, it is a title... the title of the carrier of sins...", muttered Nanatsu, taking a step back. The blue-skinned woman glanced at her, her mad smile still present.

"I..is it independent?", asked Aya, slowly standing up. Suddenly, Nanatsu snapped her hand around and glared at Aya... while the blue-skinned female began to laugh with a dry, echoing and high-pitched voice... the voice of death. The cry of the banshee (6). "It is and yet not.", muttered Nanatsu, glaring. "A-and it is only there when someone who gives into the sins too much is seven feet in your reach?", asked Aya... and gasped as the blueskinned female showed her the finger.

"Yes... and that is almost everyone.", replied Nanatsu. Then, she glared over her shoulder. "Go away. Hide.", she growled, to which the blue-skinned female laughed at her... but then turned around so that she was facing Aya... and then let her body hang from Nanatsu back so that she was hanging upside down. Nanatsu growled, then picked up her clothes and put the kimono back on.

"And that is why I am wearing a kimono.", she muttered. "Why I am hiding my body... lock it away.", she continued as she put the obi back on and fastened it. "I hope this was enough. Enough to teach you a lesson as for why you shouldn't intrude other persons privacy. Remember this, Aya Shameimaru. Remember it, or you will become only another soul that this thing on my back eats... become another part of the seven sins. Stop giving into the gluttony and the lust... or you are like that on my back. Like that disgusting thing that destroyed my life...", she muttered and turned towards the door.

"...and I don't mean Chôzen Gekido.", she growled with scorn, opened the door. "I see you later.", was the last thing she said, before she closed the door behind her... the wisp of wind extinguishing the only flame... leaving Aya in the darkness to think of her own sins... and what she would become if she would give anylonger into them... She was left in the darkness with the weight of her sins... Eternal darkness...

As she stared into the darkness, she suddenly found something to her feet... a picture... slowly, with shaking hands, she took it... and stared at it. Showing Nanatsu no Taizai's long, slim and soft legs... and a blueskinned body hanging from Nanatsu's back, staring right into the camera, a mad smile upon its blue, dry lips...

(7)

* * *

><p>"...and thank you again for the interview! I'll make sure to send you a free copy of the Kakashi Spirit News once it is done!", exclaimed Hatate as we left the karaoke bar and stepped back onto the streets. "Hey! There you are!" I looked up to see Lord Tenma run towards me.<p>

She stopped next to me, sighed and panted, but then catched her breath. "Where were you?", she asked. "Live performance.", I chuckled and nodded towards Hatate, who grinned. "Uhm... alright... guess that's it for the 'little stroll'...", snickered Tenma and rolled her eyes.

"You found him!", exclaimed Nanatsu as she ran towards us. "Yep. Flame-soul got me into problems.", I sighed, scratching the back of my head... before I slapped the soul away. _"God, how I needed this!"_ "But it's okay.", I chuckled. "Oh. It's that pervy tengu again.", spoke Nanatsu as she looked at Hatate.

And Hatate bowed down. "I am deeply sorry for what I have tried. I should not have tried to get panty-shot of you... doing that would've made me as low as Aya.", muttered Hatate... and I knew she was honest as she spoke. But Nanatsu just laughed. "It's okay... you would've learned your lesson either way... Aya Shameimaru will no longer do this as well... I believe...", chuckled Nanatsu... emitting dark aura as a smile of madness appeared on her face.

I went pale and looked down to Nanatsu's feet... and just for a second, blue hands lifted the kimono a little and a blueskinned face looked at me, nodding. So Aya had taken a panty-shot of Nanatsu... and seen her curse. I nodded back, and the blue body vanished, no sign of it ever having been there. Nanatsu no Taizai... the two faced woman... (8) It is sad how a beauty like hers has to endure such a thing... and even though that embodiment of the seven deadly sins actually listens to her sometimes and doesn't want to be seen... it is still a curse... for both of them.

"Now that this is over, let's drink! I know an excellent pub in the village! We can feast all night!", shouted Tenma, pointing down the street to a pub with a neon-sign above it. It read "The hell of winds"... I don't know how such a strange name came to be, but... it seems to be good if Tenma says so...

"TONIGHT WE DINE IN HELL!", (9) screamed Tenma, as she ran towards the pub... causing Hatate, Nanatsu, my flame-soul and me to sweatdrop.

* * *

><p>"Come on, have another one!", exclaimed Lord Tenma and poured Nanatsu another drink. She giggled, drunken like she was. Maybe it was good for her to drink a little... she has been overworked because of me, spending most time to distract me from Rumias leave. She´s been so serious and tried everything... the poor girl deserves some peace. ...that Aya found out her dark secret only had worsened her mood... she needs to loosen up... and this was hopefully what she needed. Some peace and cheerful things... and not a worrywart like me...<p>

"Chô, drink one 's well!", slurred Nanatsu and the owner of the pub, a tall, busty and blackhaired tengu woman with a midriff in her clothes and her black wings revealed on her back unlike most tengu, poured me a drink as well. Lord Tenma told us that this was the best pub of all Tengu Village, and she was right, it was really good here.

The sake was excellent, and the food was good as well. I´ve been eating more than drinking, my last two experiences with sake not that great. Mysteriously, a certain oni has appeared as well, and was now having a drinking contest with Lord Tenma... but Suika´s everywhere a good party is held, so I wasn´t surprised at all.

"Hmn... Chô..." I glanced at Nanatsu and put the last piece of meat in my mouth. "Let´s go back to our room, I´m sleepy...", muttered Nanatsu, leaning onto my shoulder. "I´ll get some guards to show you your room for tonight.", smiled Tenma, and lifted her hand. Immeadiately, two white wolf tengu appeared.

Lord Tenma nodded towards us, then said: "Show them their room for tonight." The white wolf tengu nodded, then gestured us to follow them. Putting one of Nanatsus arms around my neck, I began to follow the guards.

* * *

><p>"Are you okay?", I asked. It was dark in the room... though we lay here since hours... I knew Nanatsu couldn't sleep. I knew she was still upset... upset at herself... for being who she was. For how she was. "No...", she whispered back.<p>

"Looks like we both seriously got problems, right?", I chuckled at the irony of the situation. "Yes... yes we do...", muttered Nanatsu, turning her head to me. "...but as long as we two are together... they are nothing...", she whispered as she cuddled into me. I lay an arm around her shoulder, but remained to stare the ceiling.

"...that is true...", I whispered, finally turned to look at her. "...this time, we will not seperate... Chô...", murmured Nanatsu into my chest, holding onto me closely... as if she feared that I would be gone once she lets go... because she feared that I would be gone as soon as she lets go...

"I never wanted it to become like this.", I muttered. "Neither did I.", she replied, looking up to me. "Do you think... that it was right how it was? Is it right that it became like this? An act of fate?", I asked. It stayed silent after my question, the only audible thing Nanatsu and my breaths. "...I cannot answer that.", she replied eventually.

"I guessed so... nobody can answer that... not even Remi.", I sighed, pulled Nanatsu closer to me. "...but whatever you may have heard, whatever people have said about you... it is not true. You are beautiful... you are perfect... your dark secret... it means nothing...", I whispered, holding her close.

...and only a very few seconds later, I felt something wet drip onto my shoulder... Nanatsu was crying... crying, just like in that night that we... that we seperated...

"T-thank you... Chô...", sobbed my wife, clinging onto me as she cried. "You... you're the only one who could ever see past this... who understood me and saw me as who I was... who I am... and that not only because of your nihilism... even now... even as you didn't remember and saw it for the first time... even then you did not freak out, did not become mad... Chôzen...", she cried.

"...p-people who have seen it... who have seen this thing... have gone mad... called me ugly, despisable, disgusting... others have killed themselves right in front of my eyes as they found their minds breaking apart... and it broke mine too...", she whispered. "I cannot understand them... but Nana... I will never leave you... not again... not because of such an unimportant thing... I myself am insane, my mind broken... and I can live with it. I did not kill myself... maybe this is why you are the perfect one for me... insanity attracts insanity...", I thought aloud. And heard Nanatsu chuckle in between her sobbing.

"You stupid old nihilist...", she whispered as she cuddled into me. "...you speak out the truth ever so often without realizing it... we are here, together... because of our insanity... because you can see beyond what is... as can I. You were despised for who you were... the nihilist... and I was despised for what I was... for how I looked..."

I put a hand onto her head and held her close as she finally stopped to sob. "...in the end, we are outsiders... the biggest outsiders... maybe that was why... Rumia fit so well into all of this... because she herself is insane... an outsider... insane like we are...", muttered Nanatsu.

Slowly, I let my gaze trail to her... and then, I smiled a little. "Now that she is gone... it is just me and you again... and I won't ever leave you... not again.", I whispered. "Promise me that.", she replied. "...I will. I won't ever leave you... for nobody and for nothing...", I muttered. She sighed a last time... and then closed her eyes to sleep... to sleep in my arms... the place where she should be.

_"...because I bow to no one... and no one bows to me..._

_Only to you, I lower my head... and you lower yours to me._

_Because that is, in what we are alike..._

_in nothing..._

_And nothing is another word for everything._

_Sleep well, half of my heart._

_With the other one in eternal rest, _

_a bullet pierced through it_

_you are all I have..._

_...just like it had always been._

_...and forever shall be."_

* * *

><p>(1) I know, Hataters gone hate. Sorry for that scene, Hatate-Fans. It is still from the first version of this chapter, and I let it remain there. I found it funny for the later scene concerning Hatate.<p>

(2) "Some things are just not meant to be seen or experienced. These poor souls will have to go through the rest of their lives with their shattered mentality. Can also involve extremely embarrassing situations/misunderstandings that the character may NEVER live down.", danbooru definition (warning danbooru is nsfw/not safe for work!)

(3) Hata-Tan is actually an emo-version of Hatate, created by an artist on pixiv. Hata-tan is usually seen with black hair, scars, and bags under the eyes

(4) The translation of the lyrics to the song "fukkireta". I recently enjoyed a 10 hour version of that catchy song... and listened another 10 hours, just because I couldn't stop humming the melody... and that despite the actual song being only one and a half minute long!

(5) Mask of no more future, see 0-NM Chapter 9 for more information. BTW, I noticed it was similiar to how Dio became a vampire...

(6) Banshee is a type of mythological being believed to be a female that screams in a high-pitched way. A Banshee is believed to be an omen of death. Some say hearing a Banshee's "mourning calls" can invoke madness or death.

(7) The whole thing with the embodiment of seven sins actually appeared inside my head just now. And I like it. Has potential to make some more things... And now that we touch on the madness Nanatsu no Taizai displayed... those who have read this story closely should've noticed that some characters are close to insanity... to name a few: Yukari Yakumo, Chôzen Gekido, Rumia Shisô and Nanatsu no Taizai, Mima Hakurei... I think sanity and insanity has and will have an important part in Negative Bullet Project.

(8) Two faced women are actually a species of youkai known as Futakuchionna, a normal human woman with a face at the front and a mouth at the back of the head. Stronger versions of Futakuchionna can actually appear as whole faces instead of just a mouth.

(9) Just had to do it. Reference to the movie "300".

* * *

><p><em>I seriously make my character's suffer, don't I?<em>

_Chôzen Gekido has lost his memories, was weak and searched for power, became a nihilist, didn't care about anything, then fell in love, then seperated from his love, was a nihilist again, fell in love again, was pulled back and forth in between two women, one of them left him, he fell into depressions, feels guilty for what happened to Rumia, is near the insanity, has two voices aside his own in his head, has a split soul..._

_Nanatsu no Taizai had a stillbirth, had to fight for her love, lost her love, cannot be like any other woman, was called disgusting and deformed, has the incarnation of the seven deadly sins on her back, is near the insanity..._

_Rumia Shisô is near the insanity, had to fight for her love, was sealed into a small girls body for six centuries, lost her love, is suicidal and has propably commited suicide already..._

_Ryoko Jigoku has lost everyone close to her and was all alone..._

_Now only the owner of the pub in the human village, Sly, will have to get problems and Negative Bullet Project becomes a story full of tragedies... not going to happen, I think, but I also don't think that this story will return to a lighter self... expect it to become a little dark..._

_But that's it for now. Hope you liked this revised version of the original chapter (about eight times it size)... Also, I think it is quite ironical that this chapter, which was originally in the previous update, is twice the size of the chapter of this update... No, I'm not going to revise Chapter 54 now, only because it is shorter._

_Next up is the 'storm finale'. Get out your raincoats and umbrellas, cause we're going *sunglasses* right into the eye of the storm!_

_See you next update!_


	54. Chapter 54 Miracles and Surprises

_A miracle happens, as I am back... and actually on time! Another surprise: Technical difficulties are apparently finally done for! Okay, that was the miracle and the surprise... see you next update!_

_...of course not. I actually wrote a chapter about how I am back on time and defeated the technical difficulties!_

_...just kidding. So yeah, I guess I can only say I am happy that I finally am on time and actually managed to get rid of the technical difficulties... for now. You know, a nemesis always returns... and I will have to defeat mine again, that problems..._

_But let's focus on the story and not me and my eternal fight with the technical difficulties and the time (maybe I should ask Dio to help me with that?). So... First off, I have a few things to say... _

_the first one, I didn't say in a very long time... Thank you, Kaiser dude. Thank you for being such a loyal reader, for reviewing and pointing out mistakes (in a good way!) and thank you at all. It was your reviews that always made me stop doubting myself and continue this story even when I didn't feel like it. And you helped me improve so much... _

_But of course I don't only want to thank him. I want to thank all of my readers, for example Demon Neko Shen or iliekmudkips (later one for giving this story a second chance if it is true what he wrote). And of course Solicia, Kris of Yamas, Kitsune120Moron and Wrathkal. And, newly added, Patcheresu... who got me by surprise. Dude, it's like you are part of this chapter... You surprised me! Please give Kogasa some lessons on how to surprise people. Because you can. Dude, if you do what you said... I cannot express my gratidude in words._

_But returning to the topic... (*wipes manly tear away* I was moved by your review, Patcheresu. Good job, you made me cry) I would truly like to name more readers, but these are the only ones I got reviews from... Reviews that kept me going, gave me the strength to write, that helped me improve... Thank you so much, guys and gals!_

_But of course, I thank all of those who read until this chapter and followed the story of Negative Bullet Project ...I can't understand how you could endure me, but you're still here, which means you're either masochistic or truly loyal... And I want to thank you for that (even if you're masochistic) because that is what motivates me to continue._

_The second thing I want to say is about the previous chapter, or rather what I mentioned at the end... yep, what I mean is that thing with the lemon. I thought about it during the past week... and came to the conclusion that I won't write one. For now. Any content into that direction will be "implied" in the main plot... if there will be any at all._

_The third thing is also about the previous chapter: If you didn't read it in the story description... I worked it over. _

_It still isn't incredibly important but... it contains something you should know. A dark secret of Nanatsu no Taizai. If you want to know it, and don't be surprised if I mention it again later on, you should read the previous chapter again._

_Then there is a fourth thing: I myself have noticed it lately, but... is this story becoming a little dark? I mean, yeah, it isn't incredibly dark, but... I do have the feeling that it slowly becomes darker. And I kinda like it... And kinda despise it at the same time. I'd like to know what you think of it... remain dark and become even darker, or go back to that 'we fight but then laugh and drink and everything's okay and let's bash Chôzen for this chapter'?_

_This arc will remain dark though, and I don't really think that this story wil become lighter again... why, you will see._

_...was that all? Or did I forget something...? Hm... Oh, yeah, about this chapter! We finally return to the action, not only because the 'Storm Finale' is coming closer and closer...! You'll get a little surprise in it, of that I am sure... but for now, that should be all._

_So let's start this chapter, shall we? (God, I missed that quote!)_

_DISCLAIMER: I do not own Touhou, Team Shanghai Alice / ZUN does. Chôzen Gekido, Ryoko Jigoku, Sly and Nanatsu no Taizai belong to me._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 5: Miracles and Surprises<strong>_

I opened an eye, then glanced at Nanatsu, who was cuddled into my side. ...Seeing her worried face, distorted in worry even as she slept, was a good reminder of who I really had to care about. Nanatsu was who I really needed to care about for now. She, and nobody else. Not Rumia, who I love as well. Not the incident, which I have to solve. Not Reimu, who may have solved it already. No. Even not the fact that my heart is split in ha...

It knocked on the door and both Nanatsu and I flinched madly, taken by surprise. The door opened only a little and a voice spoke: "Can I come in?" "Uh... sure.", I replied after I gave a last glance towards Nanatsu, who had nodded. The door opened completely and Momiji stepped into the room, blushing, just like yesterday.

Ah, Momiji, you´re always so sensitive, even asking before you enter! "Good morning, Nanatsu no Taizai, Chôzen Gekido. Lord Tenma would like to see you for a last time before you take your leave.", informed Momiji us. I let out a sigh, and ruffled a hand through my hair... which caused Momiji to blush even worser, because it revealed part of my bare upper body.

"I will wait down the corridor. Please meet me there once you have prepared yourselves.", spoke Momiji, then turned around and left the room. I glanced at Nanatsu, then shrugged and climbed out of the heavenly soft bed. Damn it, Tengu sure knew how to make soft beds!

* * *

><p>Momiji escorted us to Lord Tenmas room, knocked and let us in. There, Lord Tenma was lying once again in her nest, a folding fan in one hand. She was fanning herself with it, as she looked amused with her red eyes at us, the other arm resting on her side.<p>

"Ah, good morning my guests. I hope you had a great rest?", asked Lord Tenma. I nodded at her. "A very good rest, thank you.", I replied, slightly chuckling in my mind as I recalled last nights events. "I believe you want to leave as soon as you can, right?", asked Lord Tenma.

"Unfortunately yes. Keeping a goddess waiting isn´t healthy.", I chuckled. Lord Tenma nodded. "Yes... She tends to have things punctually.", sighed Lord Tenma. "I was just a minute to late and she commented on it.", groaned the leader of all tengu.

"Anyways, my dear guests, I hope you stay at least for breakfast?" I glanced at Nanatsu. And as if on cue, three stomachs in the room began to growl. "Sorry...", I said in unison with Nanatsu and Lord Tenma, all of us holding our stomachs as we sweatdropped.

* * *

><p>Only six hours later, in the early afternoon, we finally stood in front of it, the large shinto gate of the shrine atop the mountain. "Has this shrine a name? Like the Hakurei Shrine?", I asked. "I don´t know...", muttered Nanatsu. "It is called the Moriya Shrine, dear guests." Nanatsu and I looked over to a shrine maiden with similiar clothing to Reimu, even with the detached sleeves.<p>

However, this shrine maiden was still young, however, clearly a little older than Reimu, maybe in her early twenties. Also, she had green hair instead of black. "It is named after one of my ancestors, the great Suwako Moriya, the former goddess of this shrine. But in the great Suwa war about 2300 years ago, Kanako Yasaka defeated my ancestor and overtook the shrine. But as Yasaka-sama is a very honorable goddess, she didn´t change the name of the shrine in honor of my ancestor.", continued the miko.

"And my name is Sanae Kochiya, a living goddess of some sorts.", finished the miko. I applauded, which caused her to blush. _"Sanae, huh? Didn´t that karakasa we met during the imperishable night incident mention a Sanae? Could it be that this is the very same Sanae?", _I thought. But unfortunately, this reminded me of something... or rather someone... Rumia... I closed my eyes, let out a sigh and turned my head to the side, fighting against the sadness that began to flash through my body.

_**"So the shrine is named Moriya Shrine, but is leaded by Kanako Yas... **__**Wait a sec! **__**I knew her name was something with K!"**_ Forcing my memories of Rumia aside, I glanced at my flame-soul. And shuddered. Somehow, I knew that name... But I just couldn´t remember from where... _**"You know... not only does Kanako Yasaka remind of something... but Moriya as well..."**_ I nodded to my flame. "Yeah... now that you mention it...", I whispered.

"So, may I ask what brings you to the shrine? Have you come to pay Yasaka-sama your respect? Do you want to give faith to Yasaka-sama? Or is something troubling you and you want to ask Yasaka-sama for help?", asked Sanae with a big smile. "actually, we´d like to meet Yasaka-sama personally. I am the Shinigami of the seven sins, and need to speak with her personally regarding a very important matter.", replied Nanatsu. Sanae raised an eyebrow.

"A shinigami? I always thought you have a zanpakoutu? And where is your death note?", asked Sanae. (1) Nanatsu sweatdropped. "Excuse me?", she asked confused. "Hm? Oh nothing, I was just thinking. You´d like to meet Yasaka-sama? I´m not sure if she has time now...", muttered Sanae.

"Oh, and on the way, we´d like to meet the former goddess. Your ancestor. If the rumors are true, she lives here, right?", I asked. _**"Good thinking there! Catch her off guard, then slip past her, find the former goddess and beat the new goddess up!"**_ I gave a small smile towards my flame-soul. "E-excuse me?", muttered Sanae confused. It seems I hit my goal!

"...If you´re done with those two, step outta the way and let me beat up your goddess!" I flinched and turned around. Reimu stood behind me, looking rather displeased. _"Dammit, Reimu, you foil my plans once again!"_, I thought in anger. "I cannot believe I am this late... but those guys on this mountain apparently really like to pick battles. The harvest godesses, that kappa, that tengu and white wolf tengu... even that curse godess! They all attacked me! It took me two whole days to get here!", snarled the furious miko of the hakurei.

Glancing at Sanae, I found her in a battle stance. "So you finally have arrived, miko of the great Hakurei. I fear it ends here now... I have to inform Yasaka-sama!", exclaimed Sanae, turned around and... ran into my flame-soul face-first. "Ah!" _**"Ah!"**_ I sweatdropped when Sanae jumped back, her face burned slightly.

_**"Ouch, that hurt!"**_**, **hissed my flame-soul, and I gave him a thumbs-up._ "Great Combo!"_ "I don´t think so. Take care of her, Reimu! We have a plan to defeat the goddess and get the old one back!", I shouted, then ran for the entrance to the shrine. Sanae gasped in surprise, and I gave her a thumbs-up. "Thank you for the information!", I exclaimed, turned around and..

"AH!" _**"AH!" "Oh dammit, not again! Why do you all run into me now? Even myself!"**_

* * *

><p>Sanae hissed as she saw the two enter the shrine, the guy with the flame and the shinigami of seven sins. Angrily, she turned to the other miko. Their eyes narrowed, right before they both jumped into the air. "It doesn´t matter. Too bad for them that my ancestor doesn´t want to be the goddess anylonger.", chuckled Sanae, then glared at the miko of the great hakurei.<p>

"What is your name, miko of the great Hakurei?", asked Sanae. "Reimu Hakurei.", huffed Reimu in her anger. "I am Sanae Kochiya, a miko, and a living goddess. Do you really think you can defeat me?", chuckled Sanae. A sudden bullet to her face caused her to fall backwards.

"Yes I do, oh so great Kochiya. Gensokyo has been the land of Hakurei, born from the shared dream of both the Hakurei-clan as well as Yukari Yakumo to keep a land where human and youkai can coexist. Never shall Gensokyo fall to the likes of you, intruders, wishing to destroy a dream!", shouted Reimu in anger.

_~ Music: Touhou Hisoutensoku - Faith is for the transient people ~_

Sanae hissed, the bullet that hit her face a little more powerful than she had guessed. "Though you are a living god, you´re human. I defeated the most powerful youkai in Gensokyo! In the past, I have survived battles with Yuuka Kazami, Mima, have sparred with a half-serious Yukari Yakumo and have defeated the scarlet Devil at least once on her full power. Even the goddess of Makai has lost to me, as has the second strongest angel of death, Sariel. You, are only a number more on my list."

Sanae let out an angered scream as she heard that, then rushed forwards. "Two spellcards each of us!", she exclaimed. "Winner is allowed to go into the shrine to Yasaka-sama!" Reimu just huffed. "This´ll be just a waste of time.", she hissed, then pulled a spellcard. "Divine Spirit 'Fantasy Seal'!"

Sanae jumped backwards as Reimu extended her arms, and large colorful orbs were released from Reimus body, glowing brightly and circled her. Sanae let out a loud hiss, then pulled a spellcard as well. "Sea Opening 'Moses's Miracle'!", she shouted, and the land and air bowed to her will. Large walls of lasers build to the right and left of Sanae and Reimu, and began to move in a wave pattern to the left and the right, causing Reimu to start moving left and right.

Sanae smirked thriumphantly, throwing knives. But she was cut short when she noticed the colorful orbs aiming at her. She flew up, turned a 180° degrees, then rushed past the orbs, causing them to stop and follow her. Glancing over her shoulder, Sanae noticed that they were still following her, so she dived into her lasers, which were unable to hurt herself.

Sanae dived through the lasers, then made a curve and flew back out of the lasers, hoping that the orbs had lost her, but much to her dismay were they still following her. She hissed, turned around, ready to fly again... when Reimu was suddenly in front of her, firing a bullet into her face. Sanae fell backwards, and shouted in pain as she felt the colorful orbs that had followed her hit her back.

She cracked her eyes open as the pain subsided, and found that her own spellcard had broken. "So much for the powerful living god.", sneered Reimu angrily. Sanae huffed, then jumped backwards. "Great Miracle 'Yasaka's Divine Wind'!", shouted Sanae, using the card that Yasaka-sama has given to her. It was impossible that it could fail her, Yasaka-sama herself had created it, just for her...! It could never fail her!

Sanae hissed as she felt how the incredible ammount of bullets was created, green and blue bullets and globe bullets spread from her body, creating a tornado of bullets of green and blue color. "Holy Relic 'Yin-Yang Sanctifier Orb'!"

"What?", gasped Sanae as she saw the big yin-yang orb coming towards her, breaking through the storm, aimed directly at her head. "I have... failed you, Yasaka-sama... I thought of myself too high, used my spellcards too early... I have no spellcards left, and now, I will pay for my sin of vanity..." Sanae closed her eyes, and waited for the pain.

**"Large Ring 'Hello Forgotten World'!"**

_~ Music change: Touhou Hisoutensoku - Our Hisou Tensoku! ~_

Sanae opened her eyes. This spellcard was very well known to her. And indeed, there she was, standing in front of her, swining her umbrella in a circle, creating bullets. As the yin-yang orb hit the circling umbrella, it was deflected into the heaven, and exploded there.

"SURPRISE~! You may not have some left, but I still have!", chuckled the umbrella-carrying youkai as she glanced over her shoulder at Sanae, who held onto her. Realising that she held her friend close, Sanae gasped and let go of her. "K-Kogasa... but... but I...", muttered Sanae, surprised.

"You cheater! You´re not in this match!", shouted Reimu in anger. But Kogasa just smiled, then stuck her tongue out. "Well, sorry, but I am. When you two made up the rules, I happened to stand beneath you, actually wanting to surprise Sanae...", smiled Kogasa, her tongue still out, just like her umbrella had. Getting irritated at the new enemy, Reimu glared.

"Well, I may have not left any spellcards, but you, karakasa, have only one left... not that it matters.", huffed Reimu. "Though I´m honored that you know my species, miko, my name is Kogasa Tatara, Sanaes best friend. I will not let her being hurt. Also, she is still in the fight as well, her second spellcard has not been broken, as you can see."

As she spoke, Kogasa nodded to the still active tornado around her and Sanae. Reimu huffed. "It doesn´t matter.", she repeated, then extended her arms, and a large ammount of Ofuda began to appear around her, aiming at Kogasa and Sanae.

The karakasa sent her friend a last glance, then rushed forwards. She danced around the ofuda, some of them unwillingly grazing her, one even hit her right shoulder and burned like fire, but she could endure it. She would endure it, just for Sanae, her best friend... and her secret love interest...

"Monster Train 'Spare Umbrella Express Night Carnival'!", shouted Kogasa, calling forth her final spellcard, the spellcard that would decide this battle... Blue Ofuda like bullets appeared in front of Kogasa, gathered into one large square object, then rushed forwards at Reimu while Kogasa threw kunai bullets.

Kogasas eyes got hard, focused on Reimu and the square object aiming at the miko, which didn´t even try to avoid. And much to Kogasas relief, the square object hit Reimu. Kogasa sighed in relief, relaxing. She turned around to Sanae. "What was so hard about that, eh?", snickered Kogasa, scratching the back of her head.

_"Abandoned Line 'Aimless Journey to the Abandoned Station..." _

Kogasa flinched as she heard the new voice. _"...Oblivion Train'!"_ And that moment, something hard hit her back, and she screamed in pain as Sanae, her eyes wide, came closer. Eventually, Kogasa felt how Sanaes body hit hers, then darkness.

_~ Music stop ~_

* * *

><p>"Oh, I happened to be near you as well, so I am a contestant as well, hm?", chuckled a voice above the barely conciousness Kogasa. "My train was a lot more effective...", chuckled the voice. Kogasa cracked an eye open, and saw a youkai she had never seen before. But the youkai had a parasol with her, a mob head, blonde hair and purple eyes... and Kogasa knew only of one person which had an description like that.<p>

"Yukari... Yakumo...", hissed Kogasa. "It was only fair this way, two versus two.", chuckled Yukari, and waved at Kogasa. "But now sleep. I´ll take care of your wounds in meantime... and don´t worry, your miko is fine." Kogasa looked to her left, forcing her almost numb head to do so. And there she lay, Sanae, her eyes closed, softly breathing.

"Thank... god...", chuckled Kogasa weakly. "This wasn´t a miracle or a gods doing... this was a... surprise.", chuckled Yukari. Kogasa let out a last, weak chuckle, glanced from Yukari Yakumo to the miko of the great Hakurei, then to Sanae. And then, she fell unconciousness.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, I and Nanatsu, unaware of what happened outside, stormed through the corridors, ignoring the doors to our left and right as we ran. From what Sanae had said, Kanako Yasaka, the goddess, was inside the inner sanctum. We had no time to lose...<p>

"_the former goddess will surely hear the fighting noises, then help us as soon as she notices that we are on her side. If not, we have to do this on our own... we verus a god..."_ I shuddered at my own thoughts. Nanatsu glanced at me, and I glanced back. And I am happy I did. Otherwise, we would´ve run past the corridor to our left, which I saw behind Nanatsu.

I stopped, then nodded towards the corridor. Nanatsu stopped as well, then turned around and saw what I had seen... a large door on the end of the corridor. "I go first. Take cover behind me.", I instructed her. Nanatsu nodded and stepped aside. I nodded to her, then collected all energy I had... the door looked hard, after all!

Then, focusing on the door, I ran forwards, moved so my shoulder was in front... and stormed against the door. With a loud crash, it was ripped out of its hinges, flew across the room... and revealed two dark red snake eyes staring at me from the middle of the room... the room that was the inner sanctum of the shrine. "O-Orochi!", I gasped, grey pictures of the past rushing in front of my inner eye.

* * *

><p>(1) References to Bleach (Shinigami wield Zanpakotu) and Death Note (Shinigami have Death Notes). I know, it was obvious... but I have heard that there are actually persons who don't know, and many oversee that fact... I do not. A friend of mine reads mangas as well, and when I used that joke he was all like: "Excuse me, but what have you just said?" ...Yeah. No offense to anyone. Just a small help for those who don't know what I referenced to.<p>

_...it's been a time since Chôzen met someone he knew before. And almost all times, it had been quite unpleasant meeting that person again... What will be this time? And who is "Orochi"?_

_So yeah, here we actually got a quite... a surprising battle. When I first wrote this chapter (I started half an hour before I uploaded the former update), this chapter was named "Miracle of the Mountain"... but then, when I wrote the fight with Reimu vs. Sanae... I suddenly made Kogasa appear and save Sanae... and from that very moment, this chapter was named "Miracles and Surprises"._

_Next up is the "Storm Finale"! And, since no reviews or comments about Lord Tenma followed, there is not going to be a 0-NM update or chapter regarding her... she'll appear maybe, but not as chapter main character. And since any other chapter of 0-NM regarding Chôzens past with a person (and that's what 0-NM is about) can be made at the moment without spoiling anything, next update is only I-NB! Hope that's alright with you._

_But that's it. Hope you are ready for the next finale! See you there!_

_Til the next update!_


	55. Chapter 55 An old Grudge

_And so we're here again, another finale finally has arived!_

_But before we start, I am, as usual, ranting about some things._

_The first thing on my list is reviews. At first, I'd like to thank Patcheresu, Kaiser Dude and Wrathkal... so thanks for reviewing, guys! Didn't expect three reviews all of sudden, as the reviews for this story have been... a little... ya know, there weren't a lot, and most of them are all from Kaiser Dude. Nothing wrong that, he gave me so many great suggestions and I hope your advices have helped me improve so that this story has become better. _

_Ha, do you remember back then, at the very beginning, Kaiser Dude, when you pointed out that making more paragraphs would help the readers to overview this story a lot better? I certainly do. I felt a little stupid back then, but now, looking back, I just have to smile and give my greatest thanks to you. _

_Patcheresu... I felt a little surprised when I read your last review and you said that my character seems to be a little weak aside his youkai abilities. I tried my best not to make him totally overpowered (dude, he can negate things, in such cases you have to be careful!) and use his ability like every second... also, I thought I go at a slow pace with his training and powers... _

_So what I am thinking about now is: Did I overdo it a little too much and made him too weak, fearing that he would turn out too strong? ...hm. Guys and gals, as I am very confused about this now, I'd like to ask you a question: Is Chôzen too weak, strong enough or too strong? What should I change if he is too weak/too strong? Any suggestions? I do have the further flow of this story in mind, and I am not going to tweak it too much, but I'd like to know if you want something to be different from what it is now._

_And then, Wrathkal's review. It's good to know you're still reading this... haven't heard of you in a while, other than through Keys to the heart, which I am following closely with excitement. Didn't get the time to make a review until yet, though, but I won't forget it. A new chapter of Keys to the heart always makes my day. Please never stop with it._

_But let's get back to your review. About Sanae using daggers... you are right about Sanae usually using ofuda, like Reimu. But during the spellcard "Moses Miracle", Sanae does use knives... So I was neither completely wrong, nor completely right. Fixed it so it says knives now.  
>And about the thing with Orochi... Just let me say that you're in for a surprise ;-). <em>

_And that's it for the reviews! Another thing to say is that this chapter is the first in a long while to introduce characters to the plot that Chôzen has met before his memory loss... the last one was actually Fujiwara no Mokou in the last chapter of the "Imperishable Night" Arc... though Chôzen had met Lord Tenma before as well, but he had no direct connection to her... meaning she was an acquaintance, not closer to him, so she doesn't exactly count._

_But that should be it. Let us just start this chapter... contains a hell of a fight! Alright, let's start, shall we?_

_DISCLAIMER: I do not own Touhou, Team Shanghai Alice / ZUN does. Chôzen Gekido, Ryoko Jigoku, Sly and Nanatsu no Taizai belong to me._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 6: An old grudge<strong>_

_"Oh...oh! So that´s why I know her...", _I thought uneasily. Kanako Yasaka, also so very sensitively nicknamed 'Orochi' by me, is the god of rain and wind... Also, long ago, maybe 20 000 years ago, I had trained with her under someone. We had been constant rivals, and, as the only students of the 'grandmaster', Yasaka and I had constantly to fight each other. (1)

I often won against her, but she was a pretty tough enemy, actually, the toughest I have ever faced, even tougher than Mokou, but only because Kanako was and still is a god... though she´s not as tough as a serious Mima, Yuuka or Yukari, but I never had the (dis-)pleasure to fight any of them at a serious level. But Yasaka, on the other hand... "You... I should have known from where I knew this power...", muttered Kanako as she stood up, flying over the basin of water.

The inner sanctum was a dark room, barely lit. It was a big, square room made of dark wood, several basins of water in the ground. The only light in the room came from the open door, and from the ground of these basins, and though it gave the room a mysterious look, it made Kanakos expression only even darker.

"What are you here for, destroying another dream of mine?", exclaimed Kanako, angrily raising her fists. "Chô? What does she mean?", asked Nanatsu uneasily, a worried expression on her face. And I only hissed slightly, my face getting serious. I had expected everyone but her... Orochi... Kanako Yasaka...

"But I guess I should even thank you, Chôzen Gekido, Insei no Youkai! Because of how the grandmaster always prefered you, always only trained you and used me as a sandbag for your hits, I got tougher and tougher... I could keep things up, archieved spellcards in secret, trained myself, to overcome you... AND THEN YOU JUST LEFT!"

I let out a silent snarl, taking a step back. "Grandmaster said your training was done and she let you go, but she didn´t continue my training properly... She trained less with me than she trained with you... So I had to train myself... And then, one day, when I realised how powerful I had gotten... I attacked grandmaster. And defeated her. I defeated her, and overtook her shrine." Kanako began to laugh cruely.

"Y-you defeated grandmaster?", I gasped, taking a step forwards, raising a fist towards the mad godess... Kanako chuckled. "Indeed I did. Haven´t you noticed that this is her shrine? And look, this is the inner sanctum we always have trained in...", Kanako gestured to the room. I glanced around, and more grey pictures flashed in front of my inner eye. "What happened to Grandmaster? Is it true that she is still around?", I shouted, anger now rising within me as I turned back to Kanako..

"Yes, it is true. As much as I tried to deny it, I felt pity for her as I found her after the war, having lost her form. I couldn´t bear it to see my former grandmaster, my sensei, without a body... So she is still around and I leave some of my faith to her so she can keep at least somewhat of a material form... " "What do you mean with that?", I hissed and prepared myself mentally to charge at her.

"It doesn´t matter! You´re back! I can finally get my revenge on you for all the attention you got from Grandmaster, for all the embarrassment I had to endure during the hours you got better and I remained weak!", shouted Kanako, her expression that of a madman, her snake-eyes for which I have nicknamed her Orochi staring at me with anger and yet insanity. "AFTER 20 000 YEARS, ON THE EXACT SAME DAY YOU VANISHED! WHAT A MIRACLE!", laughed Kanako, before she threw herself at me.

My eyes widened, then I pushed Nanatsu out of the way. But before I myself could save me, Kanako hit me in a full-body tackle. I hissed as my back hit the wall, but I lifted my legs and kicked Kanako in the stomach, causing her to fall backwards. I fell to the ground, and quickly grabbed my right shoulder, which hurt like hell. A large slash was across it.

…Kanakos snake-bite technique, in which her hands turn into claws. It was named for the pain though, which felt like a snake biting you. Apropos Kanako... I glanced up at the spot I had thrown her to, and found that she was just sitting up. "Hm... a physical battle would be unfair, I´m a god, after all. But how about the old rules, Chôzen Gekido, Insei no Youkai? Four spellcards each, Chôzen Gekido, Insei no Youkai!", exclaimed Kanako with an evil snicker.

I huffed. "Fine. But she...", I nodded to Nanatsu to my left, "...gets four as well." Kanako frowned. "Not strong enough to beat me alone anymore, eh?", huffed Kanako. "Nope. I still can.", I hissed. "She gets two... HOWEVER! She is only allowed to attack if you two either exchange places, or if you´re down!" I tensed, intensified my glare. "Fine... Have at you, Orochi!", I shouted and, ignoring the pain in my shoulder, pulled a spellcard at the same time Kanako did.

* * *

><p><em>~ Music: Gundam 00 - Counterattack<em>

"Death Sign 'Execution of Dullahan'!" "Weird Festival 'Madly Dance on Medoteko'!"

The silver lasers I shot extended to each side, but Kanako seemed to realised how my spellcard worked, and flew out of the way, still cross-legged, an expression of madness on her face. With a snarl, I moved as well, avoiding the bullets that flew at me, however, I could move only up and down, a wall of danmaku on each side of me preventing me from flying left and right.

I hissed... Kanako... she was an enemy not to be taken lightly... even though I have limited memories of her, I still do remember how fierce Kanako was... her raw power... even Grandmaster herself has often commented on how Kanako's physical strength is far beyond the normal... And Kanako's defense... Back then, even though she was not able to use the faith pillars at that time, she was able to take my hits... hits I usually smashed youkai and human skulls with, hits that I could've managed to break diamond with... and Kanako took them, took them all... never showed to be in pain all too much...

No. If it was true what she said, that she had grown even stronger... fighting a physical fight over Kanako would not be enough. I don't say that I am not able to beat her... to honestly say, I don't know. Long ago, back then when I was at my full power, fighting her was a pain, Kanako being an enemy hard to beat... I guess that really helped me improve... but now, with me being unable to use all of my powers, not even remembering many of my abilities and techniques... not remembering Kanako's strategies... her preferences... it would be like trying to break through stone with a feather.

...no, to win over Kanako, a different approach was necessary. Against the prideful Kanako Yasaka, Orochi, one has to make the battle not only a matter of fists... of raw strength. Winning over Kanako was only possibly if one fought with both body and mind... Kanako's pride was easily hurten, that I do still remember... To beat her, I have to make this a psychological game...! ...I have to hurt her pride... have to hurt her mind... Problem is... she is just as good at this as I am. This will be anything but a one-sided battle as soon as she catches up to what I am doing... what she will quickly, she's anything but stupid...

"Still good at fleeing, Orochi?", I shouted, breaking my own line of thoughts. Focusing back on Kanako. Orochi. My eternal rival. ...long ago, she and I trained under Grandmaster... trained together... against each other... she hated me... it is so obvious to me now, but back then, I couldn't have cared less about her... back then, I was only aiming for one thing... aiming to get the full control of my newly archieved powers... the reason I had searched for the godess of Lake Suwa and surroundings in the first place.

I had arrived there at the same time as a young, unexperienced godess called Kanako Yasaka... back then, due to the nihilism not having fully kicked in at once, I still felt emotions, merely in a weakened way... still felt the need to tease... still made fun of Kanako... and to be honest... I might have even been a little attracted to her... and maybe, if not for the nihilism finally taking me over during the training... god knows where I would be today... with who...

All those thoughts flooded my head in the fraction of a second... my mind merely distracted for fractions of a second... kicked back in as Kanako stopped in midair, her eyes becoming even harder in anger, her face getting red in rage. _"At least a little... come on, Orochi, give me a clear shot..."_, I pleaded inside... and she did, as if my prayers were answered.

"What did you just sa... ugh!" The next set of laser hit her at the neck, held her in place. Like I had planned. That was one of Kanakos very few weaknesses: Her pride. But like I said... overusing this weakness is impossible, as Kanako is just as good at playing this psychological game...

I need to use this as long as I can. I need to exploit her weakness as long as she doesn't get rid of it... So I concentrated... and the silver lasers around her neck became reality. They hit her from all directions, hit her exactly in the neck, making her growl and snarl, her hands trying to free her neck. And finally I stopped in midair, though I was aware what that ment for me.

I created the silver diskus in my hand, then threw it at Kanako. aimed for her neck in the split second I had... And the same moment it hit her, I was hit by Kanakos spellcard. We both hissed in pain, our spellcards breaking at the exact same time. And immediately, not wanting to give her an advantage, I dropped to the ground, as did Kanako.

We glared at each other, both panting from the pain... Kanako raised a hand to her throath, apparently a little surprised at the strength of my spellcard and I began to smirk... before a stinging pain shot through my body, whiping the self-pleased smirk off my face.

"Nana!", I exclaimed, back to serious. I glanced over at her, and she nodded, understanding that we needed to sawp places... _"Dammit! I already need to recover... Orochi's physical strength goes as far as spreading to her danmaku... and with my current physical weakness, I cannot stand much of these..." _

Watching me and Nanatsu swap places, Orochi... Kanako began to laugh... began to laugh in a dark way... in such madness that, for a second, I had the urge to call Nanatsu back so at least she was safe... and then punch that damn laugh out of Kanako's oh-so-divine face! _**"Don't let him get in control! Keep your rage inside! You know that he can taker over easier when you're angered!"**_, called out my flame-soul... reminding me of **him** in the last second... so I calmed down at least somewhat.

"Then let´s begin this, Shinigami... and end this quickly, so I can get my revenge on him...", sneered Kanako at Nanatsu, her red snake eyes resting on me, however... burning with the desire of revenge... **"You know what? I like her."** I flinched as I heard **his **voice, turned my gaze to the ground somewhere to my right. _"Dammit, he's already here...!"_

**"Fufufu... you know that it is rude to talk over me like that... as if I wasn't here at all, ya know? ...Listen up... remember my words... I am always watching you, waiting for you do give into the rage... I can only repeat what I always say... Let the insanity take over... it is the true might." **_"Shut up." _**"Just like always... fufufu..." **_"I'm not letting you take over, so go back into the deepest part of my mind, you freak!" _**"But I just want my body back... is there anything wrong with that?"** _"Shut up."_ **"In you dreams, king!"**

Nanatsu huffed at Kanako's words. "Only over my dead body, Kanako Yasaka.", hissed Nanatsu, and walked calmy towards Kanako. "You give into the deadly sin of wrath, goddess of wind and rain.", spoke Nanatsu, surprising me not in the slightest. Even in such battles, or rather exactly in such battles, she couldn´t help but name her opponents strongest deadly sin or deadly sins.

"Is that so?", asked Kanako, raising an eyebrow, a playful and yet mad grin gracing her divine lips. It felt like a hit into the stomach for me, I glanced away, snarling under my breath. _"Every time that qoute falls I..."_ I shook my head, hissed, forced the feeling of guilt away. No! There was no time for guilt!

* * *

><p><em><strong>In another place, Yukari Yakumo looked at an open gap with worry. Inside the gap, a large black orb began to grow slightly, surrounded by darkness...<strong>_

* * *

><p><em>~ Music Change: <em>Suzuki Yuki - Aka no Kakera<em> ~_

Nanatsu charged forwards, pulling the scythe from her back, ready to slash Kanako with it. Inside a danmaku battle, a hit of the scythe counted as a laser, like most weapons. ...only was this no regular danmaku battle. The old rules originally had not spellcards in them... they were created by Reimu not many years ago... but in the old rules, the rules Kanako and I had used for our training fights, even the most lethal slash was not lethal... but painful. Pain that did not subside. Wounds remained.

In the end, what Grandmaster thought would be an efficient training method, magic preventing the participants of the fight from killing each other or causing lethal wounds... would decide the fate of Kanako or me. Even now, as I just stood aside and watched Nanatsu and Kanako fight... I knew that the winner of this fight, either Kanako or me... would have to kill the other one. For good.

Kanako leaned backwards, avoiding the horizontal slash, then kicked Nanatsu in the chin, causing her to stumble backwards. The godess landed and sat down in midair again, once again crosslegged. She extended her hands forwards, and shot a laser, which Nanatsu barely grazed. And as I saw her face, I knew what was going to happen...

Nanatsu extended an arm to the right, her scythe held horizontally. She twirled it two times, then made a slash in midair. And then, it appeared in Nanatsus free hand. She lifted it and held it above her head. "Saligia 'Seven levels of Punishment'!", declared Nanatsu. And I quickly lifted my arms to block the sudden rising heat and light, and, most importantly, the wind.

It was just about three seconds, then it died down. And as I looked up, I snickered silently. Nanatsu's black hair, as well as her eyes, changed through several colors in a constant cirlce: Violet, Green, Red, Lightblue, Yellow, Orange and Blue. Nanatsu's scythe had vanished without a sign of ever existing. However, instead, seven circles flew in a half circle above her, each one representing a deadly sin.

Kanako huffed, but apparently at least somewhat impressed. _"She´s careful. She waits for something to happen..."_, I thought, analyzed Kanako. And, if I´m honest, I waited for something as well, since nothing happened, though Nanatsu had just declared a spellcard... Oh wait, the light-show starts!

The same moment that Kanako moved, all the signs above Nanatsu began to spawn colorful danmaku in the color of their responsible sign. Kanako had apparently awaited something like that, as had I. But there was also the difference between me and Kanako: While I would've stayed cautious, Orochi would just charge at the enemy... like now.

She smirked triumphantly, avoiding the linear streams of bullets the seven signs constantly spawned, before she closed in on Nanatsu. But that was her fault. Exactly the difference between me and Kanako... It had always been her mistake, her weakness... the carelessness, not expecting the enemy to change his attacks...

The signs glowed for a second, then, instead of linear streams of bullets, fan-like patterns were spawned. And Kanako was caught in them like a deer in headlight, a bird in a cage. I blinked in surprise, and yet amazement, how Kanako looked like a cartoon character who was hit by lightning, then fell towards the ground, right into a basin of water. She hit the surface of it... and then sunk into it like a stone.

Meanwhile, Nanatsu landed softly and elegantly on the ground, and made a twirl. "You men and your self-sacrifice stuff. See? I hit her and didn´t even get hurt in the slightest.", chuckled Nanatsu, and made an elegant twirl. Mockingly, I applauded, and she bowed before me in a very gracious way... Somehow, I couldn't surpress that grin that spread across my face.

But just that second, Kanako shot out of the water, her eyes fixed on us in anger, her irises turned into slits. That was the Kanako I knew, Orochi like I called her. Whenever she gets seriously enraged, her eyes turn into those of a snake... the thing I had created the nickname for.

"Nana.", I spoke without any emotion, though it was more of a command. My wife send me a glance, then nodded. It was time to swap places again, even though Nanatsu was still able to fight... the reason was that this was something in between Orochi and me... and Nanatsu understood that, I knew it.

As we walked past each other, she muttered a quick: "Good luck." And then, I stood in front of Kanako again. "You...!", hissed Kanako, her speech more and more distorting into that of a snake. "Me, Orochi. Just you and me for now.", I huffed, leaning my head sidewards until the tension got off my neck, a cracking noise echoing through the sanctum. Then, I stretched my hands and rolled my neck. And then, I went into a battle stance.

"Just you and me.", I repeated. _"A god of wind and rain versus a being without existence which causes others to suffer..."_, I added in my mind. Realising that I was once again turning depressive, I shook my head, and with that all thoughts of Rumia away. No time for regrets...

* * *

><p><em><strong>Yukari grimaced as she saw how the black orb in front of her took a more bulging shape. It bulged and moved, as if alive. And the darkness it emitted was like radiation...<strong>_

* * *

><p><em>~ Music change: Saint Deamon - Run for your life ~<em>

I waited for Kanako to come at me, avoided her first punch, then kicked her into the stomach. She let out a hiss of pain, but flew upwards while holding onto my leg, twisting it unpleasantly. Though pain shot through my body, I managed to shake her off, then lifted off the ground myself, unable to stand any longer... Like I said, Kanako's raw power exceeds even that of other material gods... I wouldn't been surprised if this leg would hurt for a long time...

Meanwhile, Kanako landed on the ground and reached back for a punch as I still rushed at her, but I managed to avoid it with a quick roll across her, then kicked her in the back. "Still aiming at the back I see...", muttered Kanako like a snake, glaring over her shoulder at me with her red snake-eyes. "Says the snake in the grass...!", I chuckled, dropping on the ground in a safe distance, my twisted leg now able to hold my weight again. Looks like I broke too early for it to be seriously hurten... nontheless, it still hurt...

Kanako tilted her head to the side. "Pah. A snake does not need to sneak up to its prey if it faster than its than it and can kill it at any time.", replied Kanako, once again taking her pose of sitting crosslegged in midair. "Then its a good thing you aren´t such a snake, Orochi.", I chuckled, ready to charge at her again. It was inevitable. Either I would charge at her, or she at me... the result would be the same.

So I charged at Kanako, avoided her bullet pattern, then jumped at her, my fist raised, ready to hit her... when she let herself fall backwards from her sitting position, causing me to miss and rush past her, accompanied by a kick to the back by Kanako. It happened rather fast, but the next thing I knew was, that I climbed out of a hole in the wall of the sanctum. Apparently, I just had a nice flight.

"You cannot defeat me anymore, Chôzen Gekido... I am a god. I have transcended the mere existent of a weak god... have taken the place of one of the highest gods ever having walked on this earth... what about you? You are still that disgusting freak I remember... the one Grandmaster always told me to look up to..." I rose an eyebrow at this.

"...even thinking of her disgusting words... ugh! She told me to look up to, of all people, YOU! YOU, who defeated me over and over again, embarrassed me in front of Grandmaster! YOU who were always Grandmaster's favourite! YOU who had the place I wanted! She even told me to look at you as AN OLDER BROTHER! THESE DISGUSTING WORDS... I... I..."

My expression must've been something between total confusement and plain seriousness... I wasn't sure what to think of what Orochi had just told me but... I know that I did not like her mad laugh at all... that mad grin as she finished the words. "...I made her take them back. In the end, it was me who laughed at her... looked down onto her... And now, I look DOWN onto you!", shouted Kanako, one hand holding the right side of her own face, grabbing tightly onto it.

Ignoring the pain in half of my body, I just chuckled dryly. "I fought immortals, Kanako. I have opossed the scarlet devil herself, as well as I have fought Yukari Yakumo. You are a whimp compared to them... Ad you seriously tell me you look DOWN onto me?", I taunted her... And this hit the nerve I wanted it to hit.

Kanako went red in anger, just as red as the dress she was wearing. The hand that held her face slowly let go of it... sunk down to her side... hung there... and then she pushed her palms forwards, creating whole walls of bullets... And I just chuckled. I reached back, reaching for a spellcard that I kept on my body in a small pocket on a belt around my waist... when I noticed that I already held a spellcard in my hands!

I looked over it, surprised at what it caused... but grinned as I looked around the sanctum. Grinned as I remembered the spellcard... an old ability of mine... now a spellcard... It is ridiculous... but after all, hadn't Mima used spellcards that once were her abilities, abilities she had before Reimu created the spellcard system?

Slowly, I lifted my hands over my head, the spellcard already glowing brightly. It didn´t matter how much this spellcard reminded me of my time with Rumia during the Imperishable Night Incident. Because I had no time for regrets. "Reaper Sign...!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Yukari uneasily bit onto the tip of her finger. "Just... just what is this, Yukari?", asked Reimu grossed out. "That... is a part of Chôzen I rather don´t want to be set free... But whatever happens inside the shrine... it makes it grow.", replied the sukima.<strong>_

_**"Can´t you just break it with some border trick?", asked Reimu, turning her head towards Yukari... but her gaze remained on the black orb they looked at through one of Yukaris gaps. "I fear it is not that easy. Usually I could, yes... but he is Chôzen... I cannot manipulate his borders. He has no borders. I can just do some of the stuff I can do with everyone, something that is not specified onto him, like voice and thoughts, which everyone has. But stuff like this, a part of him... I cannot manipulate... He has no borders to manipulate..." **_

_**Reimu flinched. "N-No borders? No Limit? No weakness?", asked Reimu in shock. "Yes and no... Chôzen is immortal in some way, whenever he dies, his heart will resume to beat after a specific period of time, and even when it is cut out of his chest, he will return to live either way, with or without heart... I do not know how it works myself... All I know is, that there are only a very few indiviuals that could kill him for centuries... but he would still return after the time is over...", muttered Yukari, once again uneasily gnawing at the tip of her thumb. **_

_**"Chôzen... He does have his limits, but they are bound to his physical body... Basically, if Chôzen Gekido would lose his physical body, his seal, his limiter... Would Chôzen Gekido become a ghost, a being not forced to the natural...", Yukari trailed off. Reimu just stood there, silent. "What a good thing he cannot die, and thus, not become a ghost, right?", chuckled Reimu. She glanced at Yukari. The youkai didn´t reply. **_

_**"...right, Yukari?", asked Reimu again, this time a lot more unsure.**_

* * *

><p><em>~ Music change: Mercenary - Embrace the nothing ~<em>

"Reaper Sign 'Last Guide'!", I shouted, and like with the first Reaper Sign I possessed, my body began to change under painful mutation. My right arm would become a black scythe and two black wings would break through my skin... only with differences this time.

Instead of my right arm turning into a scythe, both my lower arms turned into black scythes. Instead of just two black wings breaking through my back, eight black wings appeared, glowing from within. Hooks, made of the same crystal-like material my wings and scythes were made of broke through my feet, four under my feet, one at the back. And then there was the middle of my chest, which stung like hell now, but for a good reason: A large spike had appeared from there and now decorated my chest.

"Alright!", I exclaimed, feeling somewhat better now... it seems my wounds are either healing faster or are of no meaning in this form... I cannot exactly say that... in spellcard form, this ability feels different than it did back then when it was an ability I had.

I let out an amused and reliefed huff, before I charged towards Kanako. And as I moved, I felt like the world around me was slowing down... though I guess that is because of my adrenaline. For some reason, I knew that I could use it in this form to make myself fast enough to slow down everything around me. And in my 'overspeed state', it was no problem for me to slip through the small gap in between Kanakos bullets, and then, land a clean hit on her as time 'returned' to normal.

Kanako let out a gasp as my scythes sliced her in a X-Pattern across the torso. For a mere second, it was like she was frozen in time... before she was sent flying with incredible speed. She hit the wall, but unlike me, she didn´t break through it. Instead, she bounced off it, and landed on the ground.

"D-Damn you...!", she hissed, forcing herself to stand up. I chuckled in an amused way. "Sorry, Orochi, but don´t expect me to go easy on you.", I chuckled, moving my scythes a little to taunt her. "Well, don´t let your guard down!", she exclaimed, lifting her hands. I frowned, until she suddenly spawned powerful lasers. But with a single movement of my eight wings, I covered myself in them, and deflected the attack.

Kanako hissed and rushed forwards, but I jumped into the air, avoiding her strike which caused even the air around her to move with a shockwave. She looked up, then rushed after me, but I just jumped aside again, to which she almost rammed into the roof, but caught herself.

I wasn´t able to block the following roundhouse-kick completely, and though I defended myself, I was flung backwards into a wall... And before I could get out, Kanako rammed her shoulder into my stomach, causing me to growl in pain. She repeated the action again, but as she tried to kick me after that, I grabbed her ellbow and turned us around, pushing her against the wall.

I pushed myself off her, pushing her once again against the wall with other words, then lifted my scythes to point at her. And then, I used one of the other new abilities of this spellcard... namely dual lasers. The pitch-black lasers hit the wall on each side of Kanako, and as I pulled them left, one of them pushed Kanako deeper into the wall. I let the lasers die down and prepared myself for another kick to finish it, but that second, Kanako impacted into me again, sending us both into a basin in the room. And I growled in pain when Kanako got me once again with her snake-bite technique.

Our brawl didn't end there though. I managed to get myself free from her snake-bite technique by headbutting her, even though it hurt me as well. Still beneath the surface, I suddenly felt how the water around me began to enhance in pressure... It seems that this water is rainwater... which Kanako was able to manipulate as a godess of wind and rain. And suddenly, I felt pain shot through me again... Kanako had bitten me again with her snake-bite technique! Good thing that thing isn't poisonous...!

Pushing myself off her with my feet to her stomach, I managed to free myself from her 'bite' as well. Fully aware of the fact that I needed to get out of the water which constantly rose in pressure. Also aware that the water wouldn´t let me out on it´s own, (2) I let myself sink to the ground and went into my knees and pushed myself off it. And with the power of my spellcard, which enhanced my speed, strength and mobility by several times, even opossed to the other reaper sign, it was no problem to break through the surface which tried to hold me back.

From out of the corner of my eyes, I spotted Nanatsu standing ready at the side of the basin. "Nana!", I exclaimed hastily. The Shinigami of Seven Sins I was married to nodded and prepared to take my place. But when I was about to get to her, Kanako suddenly shot out of the water in between me and Nanatsu, and the powerful punch she readied was going to hurt a lot... but I could still block it.

My wings moved around my body and covered me. But I forgot once again how powerful Kanako really was. She was a god... I underestimated her again. She wasn´t weaker than Yukari or Yuuka or Mima. Kanako was close to their level, if not even the same level.

My eyes widened as my wings shattered from Kanakos punch. The punch didn´t slow down much because of the connection it had with my wings. It hit me in the chest, and send me flying against the ground. Feeling my body bounce off it several times, I felt and heard my wings shatter fully. I have understimated Kanako again... Damn it! I underestimated her, just like I had underestimated Rumia so long a..."_NO! I will not think of her now, no regret!" _I snapped my eyes open and glared at Kanako, anger over Rumias leave again building up in me.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Yukari shuddered. It grew again. The orb grew again..."Yukari... You´re not telling me everything... Why don´t you for once start telling me everything? D-Don´t you trust me?", asked Reimu, blushing slightly. Yukari flushed pink as well. "I trust you, Reimu. I lo.. trust you like I trust nobody else.", muttered Yukari. "What is this, Yukari?", asked Reimu, nodding to the black orb, which grew once again. "Hong Meiling would call it a negative part of Qi... But you... you would call it...", Yukari stopped shortly, then looked at the slightly smaller girl.<strong>_

* * *

><p><em>~ Music change: Jojo's bizarre adventure - Polnareff's theme<em>

I forced myself up, brushed the shards off my shoulders and my body... snickered silently. "It´s not over yet, Kanako! I´m having some fun now, if you don´t mind?", I asked. Kanako frowned the same second I had already reached her and punched her into the stomach. She doubled over, but managed to swat me away.

Bouncing off the ground again, I managed to get a hold on balance and landed on my feet, sliding from the force of Kanako's attack. Apropos Orochi... she was growling loudly. "You have tricks up your sleeve, just as always... BUT I HAVE FOUR OF THEM!", shouted Kanako and reached back.

And at first, nothing happened... until the room began to shake violently. Scanning the room for the reason of the earthquake, I quickly found them. All four of them. The corner pillars of the room... Pillars. Faith Pillars. Kanako´s Faith Pillars. Placed so they would look like normal pillars.

They ripped out of their responsible corners and flew to Kanako. She catched one of them while the other three attached to her back, and I found myself sweatdropping. "If this is about who´s got the bigger gun... then I lost.", I chuckled uneasily. Just before the pillar that Kanako had in her hand began to spawn bullets at a incredible rapid pace.

I hissed a last time, then ran to my left, using the speed of my spellcard to avoid Kanako´s bullets. _"Fine. She has pillars... but I have a spike, hooks, and scythes!"_, I thought, my gaze resting on a roof beam above Kanako. I stopped, came to a sliding halt, stretched my chest forwards... And the spike in the center of my chest shot forwards, right at the roof beam, and drilled into it.

Kanako looked confused from the spike, following the rope attached to it, until her eyes landed on me. And I grinned madly as I jumped off the ground, and swung myself on the rope, using it as a hookshot. Kanako snarled and lifted her faith pillar, aimed it at me... Good for me!

The spike let go of the beam as I willed it to, and I landed elegantly on Kanakos Faith Pillar, digging the hooks under my feet into the faith pillar. Kanako let out a growl and tried to swing me off, but thanks to my trusty hooks, she was unable to. I reached back and tried to stab Kanako with a scythe, but she moved her upper body sidewards, avoiding my scythe.

Thinking quickly, I ripped my feet out of the Faith Pillar, and destroyed the right scythe so I could make a handstand on the pillar. Once the world was upside-down, I spun myself, trying to hit Kanako with my spin kick. I didn´t, she shook me off, and in midair, I turned around again so that I landed on my feet, my hooks under my feet stopping the slide.

Kanako hissed and glared at me... when suddenly, the right side of her face twitched, and blood shot from a thin slash. So I did get her! Kanako snarled as I grinned thriumphantly.. when I heard a cracking sound that whipped the grin out of my face. Seconds later, I was surrounded by shards of a crystal-like material. Namely what was once my scythes, my hooks and my spike. I sweatdropped. A time out, exactly now?

_**"Hina didn´t take enough of our misfortune..."**_ I nodded at my flame-soul, panic in my eyes... Kanako had that maniac smile again, lifted her faith pillar... what ever she intends to do, this can't be a good sign! "This is the end, Chôzen Gekido, Insei no Youkai! I finally have my revenge!", shouted Kanako. She continued to point her faith pillar at me, and I raised arms and legs to shield myself.

_**"10 seconds... 20 seconds... 40 seconds... isn´t she going to attack already? Sheesh, talk about making it dramatic!"**_Glancing through my fingers, I saw that everyone in the room, meaning Nanatsu and Kanako, did nothing but stare at the smoking pillar. "He broke it when he stood on it with his damn hooks.", spoke Kanako monotonely.

Then, she just threw it away, and pulled another one from her back. "Doesn´t matter!", shouted Kanako, and fired. This time, the pillar ...broke in two. Nanatsu and I sweatdropped, and Kanako looked indifferently at the broken weapon. "You hit that with your spin kick.", she said monotonely. She threw it away as well, then pulled the third pillar. And this one charged up. And fired. I sweatdropped. _"__**And I was going to make a comment... geez. Well, I guess you could say it once, Chôzen... Nice knowing you, myself."**_**,** sighed my flame-soul. I glanced at it... then nodded.

"Geez... And I didn´t even get to search for Rumia...", I muttered. That´s right... this was my goal. Originally, once this incident should be solved, I wanted to go and search for Rumia in the outside world. She has to return to my life... I cannot live without her. She shall take part of my life to redeem my guilt... But... Guilt doesn´t matter right now! ...I...I will get to see her again! I won't let Kanako stop me from going after Rumia...!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Yukari let out a sigh. "This, Reimu...", spoke Yukari and nodded to the black orb, which grew again. "Is an emotion that lies within Chôzen. Whatever happens inside the shrine right now, it causes Chôzen to store up this feeling without letting it free." Reimu frowned. "Are you... are you telling me this is...?" Yukari nodded.<strong>_

* * *

><p><em>~ Music Change: Pokemon Mystery Dungeon 2 - Final Boss (Primal Dialga) ~<em>

"Nevermore Sign 'Untouchable'!", I shouted. That moment, a sphere around me came to exist, and the laser just deflected off it´s surface. Kanako frowned in surprise, her eyes twitching in disbelief. But only a second later, she catched herself again and rushed forwards, ready to hit me with a strike. And as she touched the sphere, a shock went through her, and she was flung away.

Kanako bounced off the ground several times, the pillar she held breaking in the progress. I hissed, then the sphere dissipated. Ignoring it, I glanced at Nanatsu. She nodded. Then I turned back to Kanako. The goddess stood up, shaking. "I will not... fall again!", shouted Kanako and rushed forwards, trying to engage in another fist-to-fist battle. I just huffed, rolled my neck, then leaned back.

Kanakos fist missed me, and I let out another sigh. Then, I punched Kanako right into the face, in between her eyes. A sick cracking noise emitted as Kanako's nose broke... And I was surprised at my own strength when my punch send Kanako flying straight into, and even through, the roof. Bright light entered the room through the hole in the ceiling, and I let out a deep sigh. _**"...where did you get that strength from all of sudden?"**_

__~ Music stop ~__

_"Is it finally over?"_, I thought. "GEKIDOOOOOOOO!", screamed Kanakos voice from somewhere over us, echoed across all Gensokyo. _**"Guess not..."**_ "Nana...", I panted, looking over at my wife. She nodded. "I´ll take over for now. Regenerate a little.", she smiled. "You´ve done great so far... You managed to hurt a god, after all." Nanatsu jumped off the ground and flew outside through the hole. _**"..we´re not really gonna stay and wait, right?"**_ I send a glance at my flame-soul.

* * *

><p>Nanatsu landed on the roof and looked around. Where could Kanako be? Turning around, she immediately knew where the furious goddess was. The lake. The lake, full with Faith Pillars. The lake full with Kanako's weapons. Letting out a sigh, the Shinigami jumped off the roof and flew towards the lake. And as she approached it, she quickly spotted the goddess, sitting atop a faith pillar, glaring at her.<p>

"You are in my way, Shinigami.", spoke Kanako, her voice sounding exalted. Her nose somehow had healed in the short moment that she had been gone. Kanako growled loudly, then stood up. She walked to the edge of her pillar, stood there proudly, glaring at the intruder to her territory... Nanatsu no Taizai had to be disposed off.

_~ Music: Danger Gang - Final Dance ~_

"Shinigami... You have invaded my territory, have invaded my shrine and have damaged it greatly. You have aliied with Chôzen Gekido, Insei no Youkai, the one who has dared to make a fool out of me, Kanako Yasaka!", shouted Kanako through the wind that was slowly picking up... No! It was a storm, already fully active. And the Lake and the Moriya Shrine were in the eye of the storm... Thunder struck through the heaven, illuminating the area... just before it started to pour. But Nanatsu just huffed.

"I have not aliied with him. I have married him a few centuries ago. Chôzen Gekido, the Insei no Youkai, is my husband, my man, my guy! And I can say that with the greatest pride that is possible without falling under the sin of Vanity! You cannot win against Chôzen Gekido, as he has that which you don´t... His emotions include guilt and regret, as well as understanding. He understands the reasons even of those who wish to kill him! He is neither black, nor white, he accepts everyting as it is!", shouted Nanatsu against the raging winds.

"You took over a shrine and want to kill Chôzen Gekido, just because of some ridiculous event in the past from which you think you were mistreated? Did you ever think about the possibility that he never wanted to embarrass you? Did you think about the possibility that your grandmaster may have had a reason for how she trained him more than you?"

If Kanako had heard it, she was very good at keeping a straight face without showing any signs of emotions. "Virtue of the wind god.", muttered Kanako, declaring her next spellcard´s name. Nanatsu hissed silently, the name of the card meaning no good. And indeed, the hail of bullets that appeared, forming large flowers, was definetly not good.

Nanatsu jumped backwards with backflip, then flew past the bullets, which of course continued to follow her. Rushing towards a faith pillar, Nanatsu turned 180° degrees, but still flew towards the faith pillar. The moment her feet touched the pillar, she went into her knees, then pushed off it, just in time, as several bullets hit the pillar only a second later. Most of the bullets had been deflected, but some still remained. Nanatsu stopped in midair to see where they were... when she noticed the shadow around her. She looked up, her eyes widening. A Faith Pillar fell out of heaven, most likely by Kanakos doing.

"Damn it!", shouted the shinigami of seven deadly sins. With a quick movement, a spellcard appeared in front of Nanatsu. "Purgatory Sign 'Flames of Torment'!", exclaimed Nanatsu, extending her arms to the side. Once again, her usual black hair and her black eyes began to change through the colors of the deadly sins. This time, instead of the signs above her head, her sleeves rolled magically up to her shoulders, and her arms lit up in fire.

Nanatsu let out a deep breath, then reached back... looking up, she waited for the pillar to come. And as it reached her, her eyes grew hard and let her adrenaline overcome her. And began to hit the pillar rapidly, each hit breaking a part of the pillar. Nanatsu began to huff and pant, the breaking parts falling down onto the lake beneath. Nanatsu knew she wouldn´t be able to break the pillar this way... the only chance was to make large cracks into it.

And indeed, it worked, the pillar began to crack.. but Nanatsus adrenaline began to fade. So she took her only chance: Reaching back, she prepared a powerful punch. As it connected with the pillar, the pillar stopped falling.

For a second, nothing happened. And then, the pillar broke into large shards, which fell down onto the lake beneath. "Not bad.", shouted Kanako from where she stood on her faith pillar, the rain running down her face. Nanatsu let out a huff, her kimono wet and heavy due to the raging storm they were in.

As lightning struck through the heaven and aimed at her, Nanatsu jumped out of the way and landed on another faithpillar, then turned to Kanako. "We´re not done yet.", hissed Nanatsu. **"Yes you are."** Nanatsu flinched, then turned to the pillar behind her, as did Kanako. There he stood... Chôzen. With hard eyes. Eyes filled with desperation.

* * *

><p><em>~ Music: Tommy Heavenly6 - Heavy Starry Chain ~<em>

"You have used all your spellcards, Nanatsu, and I have still one left. Kanako has even two. Let me finish this... she is, after all, mad at me.", I growled. "Oho! How noble of you... Stepping forwards and facing your end.", snickered Kanako, her eyes turning snake again. I let out a huff, something I lately did quite often in battles. Nanatsu did it as well... guess I adopted it from her.

"This is not my end, Kanako, but it is the end of your tyranism.", I shouted, jumped off the pillar and flew towards Kanako. Just for a second, I stopped as I passed Nanatsu. "Nanatsu... go back into the shrine and find Grandmaster Moriya. She has to be there somewhere.", I whispered. The Shinigami raised an eyebrow, but then nodded nontheless.

"What are you whispering over there?", exclaimed Kanako with a deep frown, her snake eyes hard with anger and the desire for revenge... the desire to kill. "Nothing important. Just the usual lovey-dovey crap a married couple exchanges before a final fight. Ya know, stuff like: I don´t want you to see this.", I chuckled the same time Nanatsu flew back towards the shrine. Of course, I had been lying... But Kanako does not need to know that we know how to defeat her until the very end.

"Pah.", hissed Kanako, crossing her arms in front of her body... and the storm increased again. What had once been a thunderstorm was now a taifun. Rocks, debris, trees... they flew around in this giant taifun. I raised an eyebrow, stayed calm beside the heavy winds, then stretched my limbs. "Might as well finish this, Kanako Yasaka.", I spoke. "Might as well.", repeated the goddess of wind and rain.

At the same time I began to gather my energy for one final blow, Kanako pulled a spellcard. "God Sign 'Ancient Fate Linked by Cedars'!", exclaimed Kanako and jumped off the pillar she still stood on. The same moment, she was surrounded by a sphere of danmaku. I frowned, fixing on her. This wouldn´t be just a sphere... and I should be right.

Indeed, the sphere suddenly discharged to the left and right, bullets, which flew a large half-circle, then tried to hit me from the sides, crushing me in between them. But I was prepared. I jumped backwards. "Hahaha! What a lousy spellcard, Orochi!", I shouted and landed on a faith Pillar. "Distraction.", shrugged Kanako. "Distraction?", I asked, disbelief all across my face. _"Oh don´t tell me...!"_

_~ Music end ~_

And next second, I felt squished, crushed in between two faith pillars, the one I stood on, and the one that fell onto me. "That should be the end of it.", I heard Kanako far away... muffled. **Badum.** _"Geez, it´s happening again..."_, I thought. "My revenge, finally I had it! I have defeated Grandmaster Moriya... and have finally killed you, Chôzen Gekido, Insei no Youkai! You are now no more than a throphy... Maybe I should hang your head onto the shinto gate, to show everyone, and especially that sukima, that I am not one to be messed with?" **Badum! **_"In your dreams... just give me another second and I´m back..." _**Badum! **_**"Seriously, I feel like a burned pancake.", **_commented my flame-soul. **BADUM! **_**"A PANCAKE OUT ON REVENGE!"**_**, **it added.

**"FINALLY!"**

* * *

><p><em>~ Music change: Carl Orff - Carmina Burana ~<em>

Kanako was still laughing, when it happened: The pillar she had dropped on her long-time rival began to shake. "W-Why is it moving?", she muttered. "Why-why is it...?" And then realised. The pillar began to rise. "No... No... No! NO! **NO! NO! NO!**", she screamed as she saw how the pillar eventually was held by him, he who should be dead...! "Lies! NO NO NO NO! **IMPOSSIBLE! ILLUSIONS!**", she continued her rant. **"I am no illusion... even if I was locked away for a long time..."**, he chuckled with a distorted voice, then threw the pillar, despite its incredible height and weight, at her. Kanako avoided, an landed on another pillar, her mouth agape.

**"Ah...",** he sighed, rolling his shoulders and his head, **"...how wonderful it feels to be back... After so many centuries..."** Kanako felt her left eyelid twitch, especially as Chôzen opened his eyes and grinned at her in a very amused way... his body was soaked in his own blood, several trails running down his forehead. "W-what are you talking about?", asked Kanako cautiously, staring into his bright-crimson eyes.

**"Exactly what I said: I was a prisoner in my own body... but now I am free again... and he is where I was..."**, chuckled Chôzen, stretching his arms. **"I guess I should thank you, Kanako Yasaka. You weakened him enough for me to take over."** Kanako blinked... a fatal mistake as it quickly turned out, because he stood directly in front of her as she opened her eyes. **"HERE IS YOUR REWARD!"**, he screamed with his distorted voice, punching a fist into her stomach... sending her across the lake into a hill directly aside it.

_Insanity Chôzen's Theme: Blind Guardian - A voice in the dark_

**"How do you like it?"**, he snickered from directly above her, somewhere behind the darkness. Kanako growled, forced herself up... only to find herself being thrown again. Something hard impacted with her back, something collapsed above her...

**"That looked like it hurt."** Forcing her eyes open, Kanako immediately found herself directly aside a collapsed shinto gate. **"Let me help you up!"** He grabbed her by the back of her dress, pulled her up without any effort, then threw her into the air before she could do anything. And seconds later, a fist impacted with her back, sending her back down, where she crashed into a faith pillar... then fell into the lake beneath, drifting on the surface.

**"Taking a swim during such weather? You'll just catch your death!"** Kanako snarled in pain as he landed on her back with a kick, pushing her beneath the surface. Underwater, she finally turned around and shot a laser at him, which he grazed perfectly, then kicked her into the stomach, letting her impact with a rock, shattering it into thousands of pieces.

**"Have a taste of your own medicine!"** Kanako looked up and found him above the water, holding one of her faith pillars, or rather, swinging it at her. Using her divine skills to teleport aside, she appeared above the water and stared in shock how the pillar broke into thousand pieces as it hit the ground. **"Ah damn it. I missed the fly and broke the fly swatter. How unfortunate."**

"Heed me!", shouted Kanako, a deep scowl on her face. Four shorter faith pillars appeared in behind her and attached to her back, giving her new power. **"That's not gonna help you!"**, shouted Chôzen, pulling another faith pillar out of the ground, then threw it at her.

But Kanako merely lifted her hand, causing the faith pillar to change direction... flying into the taifun and out of sight. And as it did, Chôzen began to break into an insane laughter, laughed to himself about something Kanako did not understand... and wished not to. Something was wrong. She knew that.

**"What? Was that all, Yasaka? I was going to reward you with a quick death, and you try to kill me?"**, he laughed, before he suddenly vanished... and reappeared behind Kanako. Quickly, the godess of wind and rain spun around, pulled a faith pillar from her back, smashed it into Chôzens side, actually throwing him across the lake into another faith pillar, which collapsed. But she knew he was still there. She felt his power.

**"Not bad..."**, he muttered as he stepped out of the dust created by the pillar being broken in two, stood on the broken pillar, glaring at her. **"...but like I said, it's not going to...UGH!"** Suddenly, he had a hand on his heart, growled out, doubled over.

**"NO! NOT AGAIN!"**, he snarled, falling onto his knees. **"He is... taking my body again..."** Kanako did not understand what was happening, so all she did was stand there and observe him cringe in pain, throw himself around, fighting against the invisible or himself... Whatever... but a thing that Kanako noticed was, that his irises were slowly turning green again...

* * *

><p>I hissed. Coming back to live is not equal with full regeneration. At least a few of my bones are broken, without a doubt, like my left arm, for example. And fighting with <strong>him<strong> over the body exhausts only more... good thing he is back in the darkness of my mind... tch. Damn **him**!

"Still alive, huh?", asked Kanako as she appeared on the faith pillar next to the broken one I stood on. "I cannot die... I have an angel of death and a Shinigami on my side.", I chuckled in pain, my breath quicker than it should. "Ohoh? I see an Shinigami, but where is the angel of death?", asked Kanako with a raised eyebrow. And that hit like a needle in the eye.

"She... left me.", I muttered. "Oh, poor Chôzen Gekido, Insei no Youkai! Left alone by an angel of death!", roared Kanako in laughter. "I´m surprised that your wife hasn´t left you yet, despiseable like you are!", shouted the godess at me... And that was the second needle. "That isn´t true... Rumia has not left me because I´m despiseable. She left me because she loved me. And we couldn´t be.", I hissed.

"Yeah, sure.", laughed Kanako. And that was the third needle, the needle into my heart. "No one can love you." And the fourth and final needle... the needle that broke my resonability. Anger flew through me and I clenched my fists, my irises turning crimson very slowly... **"I LOVE RUMIA! ONCE I´M DONE WITH YOU, I´LL LEAVE GENSOKYO AND FIND HER! I`LL FIND HER AND SHOW HER YOUR HEAD! I SHOW HER THAT I KILLED A GOD, JUST FOR HER!", **I shouted against the storm. **"AND I WILL NOT REGRET A THING I DID!"**

* * *

><p><em><strong>It grew again. "This, Reimu... Caused by Rumias departure and what he had done to her 600 years ago... This, Reimu, is Chôzens surpressed...", Yukari stopped and looked at Reimu. Yukari leaned forwards, brushed Reimus hair out of her face...<strong>_

* * *

><p>At the same time, I let out a loud snarl, my body shaking with anger... "Sure. Believe that. But don´t cry if she just laughs at you. No one would want to be with you. And you cannot go and see somebody dead...", laughed Kanako. I flinched, my eyes wide, green returning and pushing crimson away.<p>

"W-what do you mean by that?", I asked. "I am a god, Chôzen Gekido, Insei no Youkai. I can feel anybodies state, inside and outside of Gensokyo. And I cannot feel the one you want to see, Rumia Shisô, anylonger. She has commited suicide a week ago.", smiled Kanako.

Silence. Silence inside me, despite the storm. I blocked everything out. It had been like a hit of a hammer into the face, a bullet into the heart. I didn´t want to believe Kanako... but... I had to fight back the tears... Rumia... no... had she really...? Had she commited suicide, just like she had announced? I...

"Oh, poor Chôzen Gekido, Insei no Youkai. Your love, the girl you love behind your wifes back, is dead, has commited suicide, just because you couldn´t love her back...", laughed Kanako tauntingly. And then, it snapped. My eyes, filled with tears, got hard. My eyes, unbeknownst to me... turned crimson once again... He was returning...

No! Kanako would not foil my plans! Even if what she says is true, even if I cannot go and see Rumia, I will at least not let Gensokyo down... If I´m going down here, Kanako will as well...! I may not be able to die permanently, but a god has the power to kill me for at least a century, according to Shikieiki... **"KANAKO YASAKA, YOU WILL GO DOWN WITH ME RIGHT HERE AND NOW!"**

* * *

><p><em><strong>"...Guilt." After that simple word was spoken, two pairs of lips met.<br>**__**At the same time, the dark orb grew again... and exploded into black light.**_

* * *

><p><em>~ Music Change: The brilliant Green - Ash like Snow ~<em>

**"NO REGRETS UNTIL THE END!", **I screamed, pushing myself off the roof, rushing at Kanako in a kamikaze attack, a full-body tackle. I wasn´t even aware of what just materialized in my right hand, even as I lifted it to be in front of me. I eventually realised it after I had declared it´s name. "Tyrfing's Brother 'Alastor'!"

The spellcard in my hand changed its appearance, turned into a blade... a huge-ass sword to be exact. It was a big blade, very special in shape. It had a golden hilt, the cross-guard representing golden, screaming dragon-heads. The blade of the sword was black, big and very broad. Instead of a normal tip, the blade made a half-circle at the upper end, then went over into the tip. Inside the half-circle were several sharp fangs, fangs of a true beast. Around the blade, along the sharp sides, were red lines. Near the half-circle, the large sword had a green cross on both sides of the black blade.

A green-glowing, black chain wrapped around the cross-guard, curled around the golden hilt and left barely enough place for me to hold it with my two hands... strangely, my left arm was healed. The chain went over onto my left arm and curled around it, before it reached my chest. There, it curled once around my waist, then went over to my chest... right to the spot where my heart was located.

My eyes were wide as I saw that it connected into my body... the chain went into my chest, right at the spot my heart was located. _"I-Impossible! The chain of the negativity! It... just like... just like with that skeleton in the ruins of sleeping armageddon!" _"W-What is this?", shouted Kanako.

_"A-Alastor? This swords name is... Alastor...I remember it... but it was larger... and belonged to that skeleton..."_, I thought. "What is this! I demand an answer!", shouted Kanako. And I just looked up at her. "Your end, Kanako.", I replied as a smirk came to my lips, realizing that this was what I had wanted, the blade that could cut down gods, and charged forwards, holding the blade tight.

As I moved it, I felt a tug at my heart... _"So it really connects to my heart..."_ Kanako began to spawn bullets in high ammount, but I just moved my sword in front of me. And surprisingly, all bullets that hit the blade just vanished... negated. Kanakos eyes widened. And I just grinned. **"FOR RUMIA!", **I screamed, one iris green and the other crimson, and threw the sword. Kanako hissed, trying to avoid... but the rotating blade on the chain, which somehow grew longer as I threw the blade, hit her in the side.

Kanako let out a pained scream, after all, every weapon counted as laser in a danmaku battle, though this one was special as it was half-danmaku, half melee. She was held in place by the sword sticking in her side. And with an evil grin, I pulled on the chain around my arm. The sword was pulled to me, as was Kanako. And as she was right in front of me, I kicked her into the stomach, pulled the sword out of the side of her chest, and began to strike her rapidly.

I don´t know why or how I knew, but I knew that Alastor could be moved with incredible speed, because it negated the air around it as it was swung. And as I began to strike Kanako rapidly, over and over again, creating an orb of black-colored slashes around us. As I did, the storm around us died down, I guess Kanako was too distracted to keep it up. Finally, I hit her with a kick, causing her to double over. "This is your end, Kanako!", I screamed, lifted the blade over my head, and swung it down.

...The same moment, a iron ring hit me and Kanako over the head, and we fell backwards into the lake beneath us. As we did... my eyes turned back to green...

_~ Music End ~ _

* * *

><p>"YOU UTTER IDIOTS! EVEN AFTER 20 000 YEARS, YOU STILL ALMOST KILL EACH OTHER!" "S-Sorry, Grandmaster Moriya.", I muttered in synchro with Kanako, sitting on our knees in front of a child. At least it had the appearance of a child, but it was Grandmaster Moriya, just in another shape, the shape she had aqcuired after Kanako took over her shrine and gave her at least little faith. More Faith = bigger body. Plausibe, right?<p>

"And stop calling me Grandmaster! I have teached you both for over a thousand of years, and you are now on my level, Kanako has very well proven that! Finally start calling me Suwako, will you? We are on one level now!", sighed Grandmaster Moriya. "Sorry, Grandmaster Moriya.", I replied in synchro with Kanako. CLONG! CLONG! Both Kanako and I held our heads after another iron ring, which Grandmaster Moriya was quite skilled with, had hit us.

"Didn´t I just say something?", asked Grandmaster Moriya. "Sorry, Gra...", both Kanako and I flinched. "Suwako.", we replied in synchro. Suwako nodded. "Now then, my former students and now equals, it is finally time to tell you the true story. Why I always prefered to teach Chôzen." Kanako and I looked up. "But first... Kanako, please tell them why you REALLY let me stay." Kanako flinched. "R-Really Suwa?", muttered Kanako. And I blinked.

"You... two...?", I gasped, looking from one to another. "After I defeated her I realised I had fallen in love with her...", muttered Kanako. "K-Kanako-sama?", gasped Sanae. "That is the reason I let her stay, because I love her. When she was gone, her material form lost, I realised how much I missed being with her, and more precise, I wanted to see her again so badly...", muttered Kanako, totally untypical for her, blushing.

"And that was the reason I am still around. Kanako lend me some of her faith. However, as the outside world stopped believing in gods, we had to go elsewhere, somewhere with more faith... and that was when I remembered the offer Yukari Yakumo had made me once.", continued Suwako. "But I will get to that. Now, I shall clear that ridiculous grudge between you two.", growled Suwako, glancing from me to Kanako.

"Kanako, the reason I always taught Chôzen more than you was the same I am still around. During our training, I began to feel attracted to you more and more. But I feared that I would concentrate too much on you, so I trained him more, hoping it would distract me from my feelings for you... Now I realise that I have done wrong then. I stopped training you equally.", sighed Suwako. I sweatdropped. _"Classical Teacher-student love story, eh?"_ I shot a glance at my flame-soul, then nodded.

"And now to the recent incident... It was my fault. However, Chôzen, Kanako had no evil intention all along...indeed, Kanakos real reason for wanting most faith of Gensokyo wasn´t to take it over, it was so she...", began Suwako, but Kanako interfered. "..I wanted the old Suwako to be with me, the one I could always look up to, the woman I had fallen in love with in her real body. But I had already given Suwako as much faith as I could give her without losing my own form... so I needed more. I love Suwako, no matter what form, but I wanted the old one with me.", muttered Kanako, now blushing madly, her gaze somewhere to my right. Suwako chuckled, then turned to Nanatsu, who stood quietly leaned against a wall.

"You are Nanatsu no Taizai, right?" Nanatsu nodded. "I am Nanatsu no Taizai, Shinigami of seven sins.", replied Nanatsu. "*Kero*, sin, eh? Nice ta meet'cha.", giggled Suwako. Suddenly, she looked over her shoulder. "Anyways... did you hear that, shrine maiden of the great Hakurei? Kanako did not want to do evil." At first, I wanted to make a comment, but all of sudden, a gap opened and Reimu walked out. Reimu had a hard, unceremonial gaze, and it was fixed on Kanako.

"I believe we can find a way so that both our shrine and your shrine can stay, and neither of us will overtake the other, right?", asked Suwako. Reimu looked over at her. "Yukari will drop by in the next days and will do the necessary rituals so that the faith in both shrines will keep the border intact. I believe that we will get along, in hope for Gensokyo. I have been unable to acquire the faith of Kappas and Tengu alike, but it seems that they believe in you two and give you faith. If the ritual is successful, the border will be stronger than ever.", spoke Reimu. Suwako nodded.

"Then let´s seal this new friendship with a lot of sake and parties!", exclaimed Suika as she popped up, turning from fog into her real shape. We all sweatdropped, but Suwako nodded. "Let´s go to that Harvest Festival!", Suika exclaimed, and stormed towards the door, her arms extended to the sides. We all sweatdropped harder. "Sounds good to me.", smiled Suwako, and we others nodded.

As everyone began to walk towards the door, I included, I suddenly felt a hand on my arm. Looking down, I found Grandmaster Moriya... uh, Suwako. And she was smiling a sweet smile. A dangerous one. And for some reason, I felt like the room had gotten dark... and behind Suwako... were eight glowing object... they were blurry, and as much as I tried to focus on them, I just couldn't make out their shape... but I swear they look like white snakes. Are those... Oh my god, I remember! Those are the mishaguijiiiiiiI'm so screwed!

"I expect you to come back and repair the damages your fight with Kanako has inflicted to the shrine, alright?", asked Suwako. As she opened her eyes a little, I felt an ominous feeling, almost as strong as the one I got from Nanatsu all so often. "O-of course! I will come everyday, Grandmaster MoriyaaaaaI mean Suwako.", I said uneasily. She let go of my arm. "Just like in old times, when I let you repair the damages you´ve done, eh?", she smiled. I chuckled uneasily. "Exactly as then. Expect me to drop by during the next days to repair your precious shrine.", I replied. "Good."

I don´t need to say how dumb Shizuha and Minoriko Aki looked as the new goddesses attended to the party.

* * *

><p><strong>(1) <strong>Wrathkal, in his review, thought I ment Suwako's Mishaguji, the curse gods (which are snakes), but I was refering to a nickname Chôzen had given Kanako Yasaka long ago... of course, you couldn't know about that. The Mishaguji do not appear in this chapter (at least not exactly)... but there is a high chance that they will appear in later chapters which focus on Suwako and the Moriya Shrine. To say it straight away as I planned it: I will focus on the games for now (to which I do not know yet), but later on, will allow Chôzen to go where I want him to... at the moment, he has, more or less, a straight path in the arcs (aside the intermission arcs), since they focus on the games.

In the original legend, Yamata no Orochi is an eight-headed japanese dragon (looks like a snake though) slain by the shinto storm god Susanoo.

(2) The water holding you down thing was inspired by the 'Morpha' Boss from the Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time. Morpha was the boss of the water temple.

* * *

><p><em>Kanako hates Chôzen. I hope that you understand it as you read. Kanako kept, since 20 000 years, a grudge against Chôzen because he had been more important for their "Grandmaster" Suwako... or so she always had thought.<em>

_Insanity Chôzen comes through again... just who is he really? What mystery lies behind his crimson eyes, why is he constantly saying that Chôzens body is HIS body, and why does Chôzen adress him as "Chôzen Gekido"? If so... who is the one we know? The "body thief"? That mystery is soon going to be cleared, I believe..._

_Funny enough, I was long thinking over one thing... do I name this Update "The Storm" or "Pancake out on revenge"? ...Named it "The Storm". Though I laughed my ass of as the line with "A pancake out on revenge" popped up in my head... which was funny enough during the IT lesson in my school... when everything was quiet... Embarrassing enough, but funny._

_And yes, I support Suwako x Kanako and Yukari x Reimu... Told you the romance would soon start. And yes, there is a reason as for why I am starting with romance now... So now we have MeiSaku, Yukareimu, TeruMoko, onesided KeneMoko and KanaSuwa. What else we gonna see? Wait for it._

Uhm... sorry about the music suggestions... they are kind of strange, but I seriously couldn't decide which music to use... I tried to find fitting music... but all that I found that I decided to keep was: _Carl Orff - Carmina Burana, Blind Guardian - Voice in the Dark, and The Brilliant Green - Ash like Snow. Every other scene, I searched for music that MIGHT fit it... well, let's just keep it as usual: If you don't like the music suggestion, you can hear any other music you want. Or none at all. I just suggest music, after all._

...if anyone of you knows music that might fit better with this chapter, be free to tell me the name of it and where, and I listen to the song and decide if I think it fits. If it does, I replace the old song against your suggestions.

_Also, no 0-NM Chapter for the next update again. I keep that for the update following it, because I want to end this story with the solution of how Chôzen lost his memory the same time that I reveal here in I-NB how Chôzen did. And for that to fit, there needs to be another pause for 0-NM... if I would not do that, 0-NM would reveal how Chôzen lost his memory one chapter before it is revealed here... what I think would be boring._

_So, next update is going to come within this week! If not even tomorrow! ...I think not, but it is going to be here at the end of the week. _

_Yeah. That should be all, I guess. Next up will be the extra chapter... Wait. I introduced Suwako already... what the heck is going to happen in the extra chapter then..? ...You'll see. Something I already mentioned a while ago. Something I kept just for this moment._

_But that's it for this chapter! Hope you enjoyed this finale, and I see you next update!_

_See ya!_


	56. Chapter 56 An earthshaking battle

_And so we reach the extra chapter of yet another arc! ...oh man, this means that the MoF Arc is already over... it's time that we get serious! ...no, seriously, the plot will deepen a lot now. __But with this chapter, rather after it._

_You know... I've been thinking... and not about life and lemons... rather about what Patcheresu said. It is true... Chôzen has barely used his negation ability in an active way. I kinda am responsible for that... or rather, am responsible. When I was trying to avoid making Chôzen perfect, I kinda avoided him using his ability, since it is kinda hard to make it sound less perfect... or just make Chôzen overpowered._

_In the earlier arcs, it was no problem for me. Chôzen barely had any memory of his powers or how to use them... but now, now that he remembers a lot... yeah. I try my best at making him use his ability without becoming perfect in the future... I think I am ready for that. No more avoiding it! ...besides, I already have planned a little more with the ability, giving more insight to it and it's relation to Chôzen... and that in one of the next chapters... so prepare._

_Anyways, in this chapter, a character appears that has been in this story before. But not by name then. And since I promised it back then, here it is. Chôzen vs. ...see for ya self! _

_Thanks to Patcheresu and Demon Neko Shen for reviewing! I am currently overthinking what you two said about Chôzen, and I try my best at plotting how Chôzens future fights will turn out, and how his negation ability will be included in-battle and out of it..._

_By the way, Demon Neko Shen... yeah, I have been reading Hang in there Kogasa-san... what an awesome series of 4koma. I cannot say that chapter 54 wasn't entirely unaffected by it. I can only recommend reading it. It is worth the time._

_That said, on to the chapter, shall we?_

__DISCLAIMER: I do not own Touhou, Team Shanghai Alice / ZUN does. Chôzen Gekido, Ryoko Jigoku, Sly and Nanatsu no Taizai belong to me.__

* * *

><p><em><strong>Extra Chapter: An earthshaking battle<strong>_

It was still the same evening that I and Nanatsu flew down the mountain on the way to our home. The sun was almost completely behind the horizon, and the sky, which was free of clouds, glowed in the light of the first stars and the moon.

"I must admit, I kinda regret that I didn´t go to solve any of the former incidents with you. It was quite fun, and despite the fact that we know each other since 1500 years and are married since over 1000, I still learned something new about you.", chuckled Nanatsu. I gave her a wam-hearted smile. "I´m glad as well, I learned something new about myself as well!", I laughed, and Nanatsu joined me.

"Hey... ya know, I know all of your spellcards you ever had... Let me tell you, there are still a few I haven´t seen you use since your memory loss... but Alastor... I´ve never seen it.", spoke Nanatsu thoughtfully. "It´s a new spellcard... I archieved it during my fight with Kanako... but don´t ask me how or why...", I sighed, scratching the back of my head. Nanatsu nodded.

...but on the inside, I knew why I had archieved that spellcard... Inside, I knew what had caused this change... _"Nanatsu... you know nothing of the true power of emotions..."_, I thought, glancing at her. _"You think it is as simple as emotions making you love or hate... causing you good or bad... But there is more to it... Emotions... can make us do things we later regret... And I don't know... how far I am from doing something I might later regret..."_

_**"Don't you mistake something else for emotions? ...it is your sanity... OUR sanity you should worry about..."**__ "...that is true... and yet wrong. I know how instable we are... we've always been. But lately, that increased... because those damn emotions... guilt, hopelessness... it rips me apart...! Breaks my sanity! Let's __**him**__ resurface!" __**"...you've always blamed emotions..."**_

I froze for a second, surprised, taken off guard by my flame-souls comment. Nanatsu gave me a worried glance... but she did not know what was wrong. Did not understand...

...she never really did.

* * *

><p>Only a small while later, we reached the foot of the mountain. Kanako had controlled the wind so we would travel with tailwind, and so, we flew at extreme speed and reached the foot of the hill in only two hours. Even if she denied that.<p>

Now at the foot of the mountain, I send a glance to my left. And as I saw it, I immediately remembered it. _"Since I´m already here, healed thanks to Suwakos divine powers, I might as well..."_ "Hey, Nanatsu... would you fly home alone?", I asked. Nanatsu stopped. "Huh?", she muttered surprised.

I nodded to the cave entrance. "There is someone I met and promised I would spar with. And as fate wanted it, the person might know another one who can tell me of my past.", I explained. Nanatsu looked surprised for a second, but then nodded.

"Good luck. I understand your need for the knowledge of your past... I myself can only tell you of the time we have been together... which has been... only about... and... we seperated for a long time..." I easily saw how that topic still was uncomfortable for her... it is for me as well. Now that I remember... what drove us apart... It stilll.. I still wonder why Nanatsu is here, with me, again. After all... I destroyed her life... just like I destroyed... that of Rumia...

"...I admit, I would be searching for my past as well if I wouldn't remember it.", smiled Nanatsu somewhat sadly. "Thank you...", I whispered. She nodded. "I´ll be awaiting you.", she smiled. "Yeah. Goodnight.", I smiled. "Goodnight.", she replied, and then turned to leave, a last smile on her lips. Unbeknownst to her, my hand rested on the new spellcard, Alastor. "Goodbye... Nanatsu...", I repeated...

...but in my mind, I saw Rumia leave all over again.

* * *

><p>The cave entrance had been very dry, but the deeper I went into it, the darker and moister it got. But I didn´t have to go into it all too deep... Because all of sudden, there she was, hanging on a thread upside-down from the ceiling.<p>

"Who wants to... ohoho! It´s that male from the pub!", exclaimed the blonde girl. As I saw her, I immediately remembered her... she was the hooded shape of about 1,70m, the one with the buldged hood. And, just as I had guessed, she wore a balloon-like dress.

"Ah... yes. Are you the guard?", I asked. Suddenly, the thread snapped and the girl turned around so that she stood on her legs right in front of me. "Yamame Kurodani!", she exclaimed and extended a... spiders leg? She looked at me, blinking, then followed my line of sight, and blushed. As quick as it had appeared, the spiders leg vanished beneath Yamames dress and she extended a hand to me.

"Ah.. sorry. I´m a tsuchigumo, you have to understand. We sometimes have a little problem with all these legs...or arms...", chuckled Yamame uneasily. I gave her a smile. "Don´t worry... I met stranger people. One of them greeted me with a kick into my back... a kick shrouded in blazing fire..." I shuddered as I remembered the imperishable night and Mokous attack, "..and another one rammed a horn up my... Yeah.", I trailed off.

Yamame burst into laughing. "A-Alright. I understand. Thank you for your understanding.", smiled the earth spider. "Ah, and yes, I am the guardian of the underground.", she giggled then. "You´re surely here to fight Yuugi, right?", asked Yamame. "Exactly.", I smiled. "I need to blow off some steam.", I added. "Oh, and by the way, my name is Chôzen Gekido... I am the Insei no Youkai.", I quickly chuckled.

Yamame gave me a peace sign. "Kisume!", she exclaimed as she turned to the depths of the cave. Only a second later, a bucket zoomed in from the darkness. It came to a stop next to Yamame, but kept on swinging, and hit me into the face. I fell backwards, cursing a little.

"Kisume! Could you watch out at least for once?", sighed Yamame. I glared up at the bucket, just the same second that two little hands appeared on the rim of the bucket, followed by a head, but it stayed half hidden by the bucket. There sat a teal-haired girl in the bucket...? A Tsurube-otoshi, a bucket youkai? Oh.. she must be the small hooded shape from the pub...

"Sorry...", muttered a childs voice from inside the bucket. I smiled uneasily... how could one be mad at such a cute little girl? "Kisume, you remember him, right? Parsee annoyed him at Slys, and Yuugi offered him a fight.", smiled Yamame. Kisume kept on looking at me, confused. It didn´t seem like she remembered me.

"The one who left the bar with that chinese woman! You have to remember him, he´s the one who was so smashed that he ran three times against the door, before he opened it, only to run against it again!", laughed Yamame. Kisume let out an "Ohhh!", realizing who I was. "Oh... So that explains why my head hurt so much the next day...", I chuckled uneasily. At that, Yamame and Kisume shared a laugh with me.

"Well, Kisume, could you get Yuugi? I don´t think we can let him into the ancient city, after all, there is Parsee´s bridge on the way, and we know how she behaves around people.", chuckled Yamame. Kisume nodded, then turned around, and zoomed off. "She sure is quick for a tsurube-otoshi.", I smiled. "Oh, she trained many years to keep up with me. I´m fast, after all, I do have eight legs.", snickered Yamame and patted onto her balloon dress. I smiled and gave her a peace sign.

* * *

><p>Only ten minutes later, Kisume all of sudden reappeared from the darkness. "Oh, that was quick.", smiled Yamame as she stood up from the rock she sat on. I looked up, sitting on another rock. In the last ten minutes, I had a very amusing and informating conversation with Yamame about several species that live underground.<p>

"She was with Parsee.", replied Kisume, and rolled her eyes. Yamame chuckled and rolled her eyes as well. "Well, here she comes!", grinned Kisume, and turned around. And indeed, out of the darkness stepped a tall woman. A very tall woman, indeed at least the 2,20m I remember from the pub.

She had long, straight blonde hair, red eyes, and a single red horn coming out of her forehead. She wore a white, short-sleeved shirt with red trim at the cuffs, neck, and bottom and a dark blue translucent skirt with red highlights and trim. Her wrists and ankles were manacled, with short, broken chains attached to the manacles.

That was Yuugi Hoshiguma, without any doubt an oni, once even a deva of the mountain. She was how I always imagined Oni to be... not small and cute like Suika, but tall, muscular and with shackles. Yuugi even carried a large red bowl with a single star motive on it. I don´t even needed to guess what was inside, the smell of sake was so strong that it immediately reached my nose.

"Hoho? Your girl trouble finally over?", asked Yuugi, now without her hood. I sighed. "Not really. One of them left, took half of my heart with her.", I sighed. Yuugi raised an eyebrow. "Oh, you poor guy! I know what will help ya getting over it! A fight! Come on, fight me! A fight is always a good way to get distracted from all the misfortune around ya!", exclaimed Yuugi, and punched herself proudly into the chest.

I let out a chuckle. "I bet that is what all oni say.", I snickered. "Pretty much! But not all of them are former deva of the mountain, like me, or Suika, right?", asked Yuugi with a big grin. "Well, that´s true.", I replied. "So then, shall we fight?", asked Yuugi. "Sure. I´ll need a good distraction, so don´t give up too soon!", I taunt her. "Ha! Like that´ll ever happen!", she exclaimed.

Yuugi grinned over her whole face. Then, she turned to Yamame. "Hey, hold onto that for a sec, will ya?", asked Yuugi, and reached her bowl to Yamame, who looked shocked at her. "B-But Yuugi! If you carry it when you´re challenged, you never put your bowl aside for a fight, especially not if it is this full!", gasped Yamame. Yuugi send her a bright grin.

"I somehow get the feeling that it would hinder me in this fight, or would even get spilled...", she then turned to me. "...you are an exalted Youkai, after all, is that right?", asked Yuugi. "If you count 77 042 years of existing exalted.", I shrugged. Yuugi laughed loudly. "Hm... yes, I do.", she grinned.

"I never have met you before the pub, but I listened around my fellow oni and even asked Suika about´cha! Chôzen Gekido, the Insei no Youkai, a youkai that can negate everything... Many of the oldest Oni fear ya, some of them would like to fight you once in their lives, though.", she explained, stepping closer to me. I raised an eyebrow.

"That so?", I asked. Yuugi nodded. "I feel honored that you came all the way just to fight me.", she smiled. "Then don´t be disappointed when I lose. I´m not exactly at my best at the moment.", I shrugged. Yuugi began to laugh. "Oh, don´t worry, this won´t be our last fight, I hope.", she replied. And I couldn´t help but grin back. "Bet on that!", I snickered. "Yamame, Kisume, are you coming? We´re taking this outside, the entrance to the underground is a little small in space if ya ask me.", grinned Yuugi over her shoulder.

* * *

><p>Only a few minutes later, we stood outside the cave, at the foot of Youkai Mountain. "Perhaps I should introduce myself first. I am Yuugi Hoshiguma, one of the former deva of the mountain. Suika was one as well...and guess what interesting she has told me...? A certain Insei no Youkai knew my name and was searching for little ol' me!", chuckled Yuugi.<p>

I grinned. "Yeah. I´ve been meaning to ask ya something...but later. First, let´s fight. After kicking the ass of old Yasaka up the hill, I need to get rid of the remaining adrenaline!", I exclaimed. "Ohoh! You kicked a gods ass? You need to tell me about it, especially how the recent incident ended...", snickered the former deva.

"...the youkai of the underground need to know if the Moriya Shrine has been accepted to Gensokyo or not... they´d like to pay tribute to them... Give them faith, ya know? They do believe in the great Hakurei as well, she has done them good, but they like Yasaka-samas ideas... especially one, the only noble of the underground, and kinda my superior, likes to know more about Yasaka-sama and her ideas. She´s been very impressed.", chuckled Yuugi.

"Ah, what´s her name? Just in case that any incident starts in the future. After all, everyone who likes old Kanakos ideas and is special could give her an idea to start a new incident.", I grinned. "That so? Well, her name´s Satori. Satori Komeiji. She´s the noble of the underground, and we all kinda look up to her. She´s pretty lonely and hard to reach, but her pets love her really much and she is very kind to anyone...", replied Yuugi, cracking her fists.

"...though it´s kinda a problem to deal with her... She likes to keep conversations onesided.", chuckled Yuugi uneasily. I frowned. "Anyways, since I´m pretty much the strongest Oni of the underground, Satori made me the overseer of the ancient city and its guardian. Thus, I do have a kinda good connection to her, and let me tell you, I don´t think she´ll start an incident.", smiled Yuugi.

"Ah, a certain princess I know was also very isolated until now, and she has started an incident as well. It´s always the quiet ones.", I chuckled. "The imperishable night incident? Suika told me about it. Said she beat the princess green and blue.", smirked Yuugi. I sweatdropped. "Suika didn´t have anything to do with it. She guarded Reimus shrine and only appeared on the party after the incident.", I revealed.

Yuugi laughed. "Thought as much. But the other incident Suika solved is true, she has solved it... know it from the poor girl who started the incident.", chuckled Yuugi. "There was an incident?", I asked. "Yeah. A girl played around with the weather, caused earthquakes... Suika went up ta heaven, kicked that masochists ass and even got a piece of land, or more cloud, up there.", explained Yuugi.

"Woah, didn´t hear of that incident.", I replied. "Yeah, it ended before it had really begun, and only a few know about it.", chuckled Yuugi. "Well then, Yuugi Hoshiguma, are ya ready to fight?", I asked. Yuugi grinned widely. "I hope I´ll don´t be disapointed.", she replied, then went into a battle-stance similiar to those I knew from Meiling.

_**"That would be one hell of a fight, Meiling vs. Yuugi..."**_I grinned at my flame, a similiar thought in my head as well. "Ready?", asked Yuugi. I glanced at her, then nodded, a smug grin across my face. "Come at me, big girl!", I exclaimed. Yuugi began to grin as well, and charged forwards, her fist raised.

_~ Todays Melee is brought you by: Paper Mario 2 - Rawk Hawk ~_

I ducked underneath Yuugis punch, and was truly glad that I did, because the rush of wind as Yuugi stormed past me almost blew me off my feet. "And with that, you´ve made it further than most of my enemies. Congratulations.", laughed Yuugi behind me, and upon turning around, I found her standing in a short distance from me.

"Uhm... thank you?", I muttered uneasily, my eyes small from the shock._**"You still can run..."**_I glanced at my flame-soul. _"No way mate. This is an official battle. I don´t run from battles."_, I thought back, then turned back to Yuugi. "Alright, my turn!", I exclaimed, rushing forwards at her.

Yuugi blocked my fist with her arm, grabbed it and turned me around so that my arm was behind my back, but I leaned forwards, and somehow managed to throw the tall oni over me onto the ground. But despite the large crater she left back, Yuugi stood back up again. "Not bad.", she commented.

I huffed, then rushed at her again. But what she did came so unexpected that I found no way to counter. When I was right in front of her, she grabbed me by the sides and went into the knees, then leaned her upper body back, embracing and holding me against her upper body (ignore the blood from my nose), and smashed me into the ground behind her. _**"A.. A german suplex!"**_**, **my flame-soul exclaimed.

And what a suplex it was! When I got finally a clear vision and managed to stand, I found myself in a crater in the ground, a lot bigger than the one I had made when I smashed her into the ground. "Alright down there?", laughed Yuugi, standing next to the crater. Despite the pain in my shoulders and my neck, I jumped out of the crater and landed aside Yuugi, and from my crouching position, I struck her into the stomach.

That forced all air out of her, to my surprise, but my fist also hurt like hell. Yuugi doubled over, but I was unable to take my chance, my own pain preventing me from doing so. I stumbled away from Yuugi, trying to get distance between me and her, well knowing that she´d be the first to recover.

And indeed, as I still suffered from the blow I´ve given to Yuugis abs, and I´m sure that was what I hit, Yuugi regained her usual battle-stance. I myself felt my arm still limp. Yuugi smirked, took a step back and... jumped at me.

I gasped, completely surprised, as Yuugi jumped into the air, then fell towards me. I rolled aside, just in time, because Yuugis fist hammered into the ground right where I had stood, causing several cracks to appear. I hissed, staring in shock at the cracks in the ground. Yuugi was definetly a powerhouse. If I ever have to join a contest that may need such strength, a soccer match, for example... Yuugi, you´re my man... uh, woman.

The ex-deva rose from the ground, cracked her knuckles. "You´re good at evading, and that one blow was powerful as well... but you keep on avoiding. Come one, get into this, fight me!", exclaimed Yuugi, before she rushed at me again. I rushed forwards as well, then pushed my palm forwards, in hope to hit Yuugis stomach.

However, the oni danced around my palm, took my arm under her arm, and slammed me over her shoulder, once again, into the ground. _**"I feel molested... and I´m only a flame."**_I groaned, both because I was annoyed at my flame-soul as well as due to the pain. I jumped out of the crater, but as I landed, my left leg gave in. I fell to the ground, but stood back up, and turned to Yuugi, who smirked.

"Ya´re though!", she exclaimed. I huffed, then prepared to get my revenge on her. And it came when Yuugi charged forwards again. I ducked, extended a hand to the right, tightened my fist. Yuugi rushed into my fist and doubled over, and this time, I ignored the pain, and even used the momentum.

The power that went over onto my arm caused me to spin, so I lifted my right leg, finished my spin and kicked Yuugi into the back. And froze in pain. Yuugi fell forwards and caught herself with a sommer-sault. She turned around, totally unaffected. _**"Seriously, what is she?"**_

I cracked my knuckles, ignoring the pain from my attacks against her and her attacks. Yuugi smirked, then reached back... "_What's she going to do from that distance?" _My question was answered when Yuugi punched onto the ground, causing the earth to shake beneath my feet, which threw me off balance. And while I still struggled to regain balance, a fist hit me into the chest, then a spin-kick, which threw me off my feet and right into a tree.

My eyes widened in pain as I hit it, then I forced them close while I slid down the tree. _"DAMN! That hurt!"_, shot through my mind. "Heads down!", shouted Yuugi from somewhere in front of me, and I forced my eyes open. And immediately wished I had left them close so I would encounter death without seeing it.

Yuugi had ripped a large boulder from the ground, and threw it at me. I sweatdropped, then rolled sidewards, just in time. While the boulder grazed my back, leaving a small gash, I ended my roll on my legs, staring at Yuugi, who grinned at me.

"You´re good, really good indeed! Do ya know that you are the first one besides my fellow Oni to get so far? Nothing I throw at ya keeps ya down long! It seems that I don´t need to hold back, and can fight you like an oni!", laughed Yuugi all excited, and hit the ground, causing another large boulder to break out of it.

I sweatdropped as she threw it at me. Well knowing that it wouldn´t get me anywhere if I just roll aside, I sighed and took the risk: I jumped towards the boulder, and indeed, I managed to land atop it. I grinned as I noticed that Yuugi was in a clear line, jumped off the boulder and towards her, ready to sent a punch into her face, when... she reached back and punched forwards. I sweatdropped, just before Yuugis fist hit me right into the face. Before everything went black, I heard a loud crack as if something broke... **Badum. **_"Seriously? She just killed me with that blow?"_

* * *

><p><strong>BADUM! <strong>"OH HOLY MAKAI!", I shouted as I shot up. I heard a loud laugh, a snicker, and a giggle near me, and, upon turning to my left, I found Yuugi, Yamame and Kisume. "Man, thanks Yamame, I seriously thought I killed him for a sec!", laughed Yuugi, and patted the tsuchigumo on the back. Of course, her being Yuugi, almost caused Yamame to fall forwards.

"You broke his nose and cracked his skull, Yuugi. You´re lucky that my queen thought he was somewhat cute and gave us the special elixir... it healed his face pretty quick.", sighed Yamame, stopping her snicker. _**"What queen?"**_

"Queen?", I asked. Yamame looked up. "Hm? Oh, yes! We Tsuchigumo of Gensokyo serve a queen, even though she is of a different kind of spider youkai.", smiled Yamame. "We Tsuchigumo serve a Jorougumo.", explained Yamame. I nodded. _"Jorougumo? A kind of Arachne?"_

"Sorry for what I did. Kinda overdid it, but when you stood all of my attacks, I kinda must´ve thought that I fought an Oni...", chuckled Yuugi uneasily. I waved it off. "Nothing serious, I´ve just been half-dead.", I replied with a straight face. A second later, we four broke into new laughter.

"Alright, thank ya for the good fight and the laugh, but I´ve got to go back to guard the entrance to the underground. Satori-sama would be furious if I let someone in she doesn´t want to be in the underground.", smiled Yamame, then turned to Kisume. "You come?", she asked her friend, and Kisume nodded. "Hope we see ya again, Chôzen!", exclaimed Yamame, then she and Kisume left. I nodded.

"Hey, now that she mentions it... You wanted to talk about someone?", asked Yuugi. I frowned, and then realised it. "Oh, uh, yes. You see... I am 77 042 years old... But I barely remember two, though there are parts of my past before it that I remember. Two years ago, I awoke at the Hakurei Shrine, and found that I had no memories at all. In the last two years, I encountered more and more people from my former life...", I began. _**"Now that I think of it, your story really sucks, ya know?"**_

"...And then, I found my wife. Unfortunately, I also found myself in love with another girl, a former enemy of some sorts. And she loved me as well... And there I was, not knowing whom of them I truly loved. I remember all my feelings for my wife... but I cannot remember what I felt for the other girl, the girl who has left me now..."_**"Geez. Talking about making it sound melodramatic. You're bad at story-telling, ya know?"**_

"...Nontheless, I would really like to know what I felt for her when I first encountered her as an enemy. I have heard that I was attracted to her already but... no one is sure about that. And then, an aqcuaintance of mine told me of a friend of hers who lives underground, and can read a persons heart and..." "...you mean Satori-sama.", replied Yuugi, blinking. _**"Looks like you just fried her mind. Good job! ...You lost me as well."**_

"Satori, the noble?", I asked. "Yep! Satori Komeiji is, as her name implies, a satori, which have the ability to read a persons heart and mind with their third eye.", explained Yuugi. _"Ooooh! That explains a lot! For example why and how Satori can keep a conversation one-sided..."_, I thought.

"So you wanna meet her and ask her a favor?", asked Yuugi. I nodded. "Weeell, I guess I could put a good word in for you...", muttered Yuugi. "You would really do that?", I asked excited. Yuugi chuckled and nodded. "Yep! But it may take a time... Satori-sama is a very busy woman.", grinned Yuugi.

"Doesn´t matter... It´s not like Rumia can reappear... she... commited suicide.", I muttered. Yuugi went silent. "...oh.", she muttered. I quickly pushed the sadness aside, and forced a smile. "It´s okay. I´m over it...", I smiled. "Alright... So, I´m sure I can expect a rematch sometime?", asked Yuugi with a big grin. "Oh, you can bet on that.", I grinned back.

_**"What a lie... I am not over Rumia..."**_

* * *

><p><em>That's it for today!<em>

_Well yeah. What I ment in the very beginning with getting serious... what I spoke about is the upcoming intermission arc, followed by the SA Arc. _

_The next two chapters are going to be a little lighter again... but from then on, this story will become a little darker... with a little, I mean I don't know how much exactly. Depends on my mood and especially how I am going to write this... I've got two versions in my head, one a little darker... how it will turn out, you'll see at the beginning of the SA Arc._

_In the next update, we start the first chapter of the next intermission arc... the most important intermission arc. So make sure you look at it in case you want to know what's going on in the arc after it, the SA Arc... and the story at all._

_I see you then! _

_See ya! _


	57. Chapter 57 Surprise at the Moriya Shrine

_Alright, here we go!_

_With this, the most important intermission arc starts... so make sure you read it! It starts pretty slow.. but at the end, it will turn into a struggle._

_This arc does not come in on update, due to 0-NM chapters. Since it was necessary to wait until now with the 0-NB Chapters, this update needs to be divided into three parts for 0-NB to fit with I-NB. And I'd like to do that now, before I will later have to do two 0-NB chapters towards the end... that would seem too rushed... would possibly ruin the chapters._

_Before we start the chapter, I'd like to, like in the last chapters, focus on the reviews._

_First off...** Patcheresu**. Facebreaker indeed. Your review made me laugh for a while. Thanks man, I needed a laugh the day that I read your review, and so, you saved my day. You're my hero. ^^_

_About **Wrathkal'**s review... Uhm... I don't know where you think a 'that' should be. I've been trying to figure out where I missed the 'that' in the line you mentioned, but can't find it. I'm possibly just stupid. Could you maybe tell me where you think the 'that' should be? Nontheless, thank you for reviewing ^^. I'm doing my best at trying to fix all mistakes you guys point out..._

_To **Kaiser Dude**... Man, I know what you mean. School annoys me as well at the moment... so much work to do for school... but yeah. Reading your review surprised me a little. Back when I began to write the MoF Arc, I didn't know exactly how to write it... thought it may end up sounding bad and not being worth reading... Your review eventually ended my doubts. Thanks for that, I guess. And thanks for the congratulation. Surprised myself when Patcheresu said he'd put it there. Thanks to Patcheresu as well. ^^_

_So yeah. That's all. Sorry for the inconvenience with the post-poned update. I try to write as much as I can when I got the time for the next update. Not because I am forced, but because I want to. ^^ Writing fanfiction is fun._

_That said, let's start the chapter, shall we?_

_DISCLAIMER: I do not own Touhou, Team Shanghai Alice / ZUN does. Chôzen Gekido, Ryoko Jigoku, Sly and Nanatsu no Taizai belong to me._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Intermission Arc 5: Faith in You<strong>_

_**Chapter 1: Surprise at the Moriya Shrine**_

I let out a loud sigh, whipping the sweat off my forehead. I was outside the Moriya Shrine, right at the left side of it. And damn, repairing a shinto shrine of two goddesses isn´t easy at all! At least Sanae was nice to me and brought me something cool to drink.

And, though she claims that it wasn´t true, Kanako manipulated the wind so that I had a cool breeze in my face, cooling me down. And Suwako was very helpful as well, manipulating the earth so that it rose, allowing me to stand on a higher ground, which made repairing the damages which were out of reach far easier... standing wasn´t as tiring as flying.

**"SURPRISE!" "AHHH!"**

I glanced over to the porch of the shrine, and found a scared Sanae and that cute karakasa, Kogasa Tatara. "K-Kogasa! D-Don´t always do that!", muttered Sanae after she got over the shock. Interested in their relationship, I continued to listen to them and glanced over at them while I continued to hammer nails into planks which fixed the holes.

"But it´s fun!", pouted Kogasa. "Besides, you and that green-black over there are the only ones to get surprised!" I almost fell over anime-style. _"D-did she just call me green-black?"_, I thought._**"Alright! We´re now equal to Reimu, meaning red-white, and Marisa, black-white!"**_**, c**ommented my flame-soul.

"Geez.", sighed Sanae. Kogasa chuckled at that. "Hey.. uhm... Kogasa... though we didn´t win against Reimu... thank you for helping me.", muttered Sanae, and I swear I saw how she began to blush. And Kogasa blushed as well.

"No problem. That´s what best friends are for, eh? Besides, since we haven´t seen each other since I was in the outside world, it was a good way to reunite!", chuckled Kogasa, blushing even madder. I sweatdropped. _"Somehow, this in between them sounds like Komachi described Yuugi and that bridge princess..."_, I thought._**"You´re going to be a yuri-matchmaker again?"**_I glanced at my flame. _"...that obvious?"_

* * *

><p>By now, I was on my knees on the roof, patching up the spot I had thrown Kanako through. Interestingly, it was near the porch, so I still heard Kogasas and Sanaes conversations. Currently, the two of them sat on the porch and drank a tea, conversing about something from the outside.<p>

Apparently, during her time outside, Kogasa has pretended to be a human, and even visited a school together with Sanae. And yes, Sanae is a human, though she is a descendant of Suwako, and with that, somewhat of a living goddess. "...Maribel and Renko were still the same when I left! They still haven´t told each other about their feelings!", I heard Sanae groan. "Those two...", sighed Kogasa with a groan.

And that was my cue! Totally not by my doing, the hammer I had from Suwako fell over the edge right in between them. _"Now I only needed to wait until it lands, and then ask for them to pick it up. They´ll both lean for it, lay their hands accidentaly on each other, then make out and my job as matchmaker is done!"_

…However, my plans were foiled when a certain rip in reality appeared just beneath the roof. The hammer fell in, and I heard how it landed behind me on the roof. "Ugh... Yukari...", I hissed, then turned to my left, where the blonde sukima was on all fours, peeking over the edge of the roof, just like me.

"Why did you do that?", asked Yukari. "You could´ve hit poor Kogasa!", she huffed. I let out another groan. "Listen, I´m trying to get them together, and you just foiled my plans!", I hissed. Yukari just shrugged, then frowned. "By letting a hammer fall onto them?", she asked silently. I groaned again, then explained my plans to her. "Oh!", she muttered.

"What about Ichigo and Rukia? Have they finally told each other?", asked Kogasa beneath us, and I and Yukari looked at them again. "Nope. I fear they don´t even realise their own feelings! And they are totally oblivious to each others feelings!", huffed Sanae. "Like you two?", asked Reimu, as she appeared from out of a gap. I glanced at Yukari, who shrugged with a totally fake innocent smile.

Sanae and Kogasa flinched and blushed. "I-I don´t know what you´re talking about!", they exclaimed in synchro. "Not? Let me rephrase it: You two are like a married couple." Kogasa mumbled something under her breath, while Sanae stood up. "But picking on us won´t be the reason for you to be here, right?, she snarled. Reimu frowned.

"No. When I woke up, I found a note from Yukari, saying that she would be here. And when I walked outside the shrine, I found the gap there. So where´s she?", asked Reimu. "Up here, Reimu!", exclaimed Yukari and waved, and I let out another groan and quickly moved out of view. The last thing I needed was that they knew I was spying on them.

**"WHAT ARE YOU DOING UP THERE?"**, gasped Sanae. "Oh, I was spying on that lovely couple on the porch with Ch...!" I kicked her in the ass. **"DON´T ALWAYS REVEAL YOURSELF! **(and me...!)**"**, I shouted as she fell over the edge, blinking in surprise until she landed on top of Kogasa.

"Ph. Should´ve thrown the hammer...", I muttered, then kicked it. And it fell over the edge. And I heard Yukari shout out in pain. _"Pah! Serves her right!"_ "YOU WERE SPYING ON US?", shouted Sanae. "She was.", I replied, and pointed at Yukari, who lay on top of Kogasa. "I was just fixing the roof.", I huffed. Then, I returned to work.

"Ouch... Reimu-chan, let´s leave... I got a headache.", I heard Yukari groan. "Fine.", huffed Reimu. Peeking over the edge, I saw how Yukari and Reimu vanished inside the gap Reimu had come through, Yukari holding her head in pain.

Sanae let out a sigh, then went over to Kogasa, who still lay on her stomach on the ground. "You okay?", asked Sanae, and extended a hand to Kogasa. The karakasa looked up. For a moment, the two of them just looked at each other, blushing. And then, Kogasa took Sanaes hand, and the miko pulled the karakasa up. And as they stood, they looked into each others eyes again.

And then, they lunged at each other, and made out. I sweatdropped. "How cute!", muttered Yukari, suddenly back to my left, again on her knees, peeking over the edge. To my right was Reimu, doing the same. I sweatdropped. "Ah, let´s no longer spy on them.", smiled Yukari. And suddenly, the roof beneath me vanished, and I was swallowed once again by Yukaris gaps.

* * *

><p>I sighed, flying in the middle of Yukaris gap world. Only a second later, the master of this world arrived through her own gap. "Ah, Chô, let´s keep this short, shall we? I sent Reimu already home and she´s waiting for me!", grinned Yukari mischievously.<p>

"So I guess I can congratulate you two?", I asked. Yukari smirked widely. "Yes!", she exclaimed, hugging herself in happiness. "You two make a good pair, you know?", I smiled. Yukari nodded and thanked me. "So... How far are you two, if I may ask?", I questioned. Yukari blushed a little. "Oh, naughty Chô~! Of course I´m only dating Reimu until now!", smiled Yukari. I chuckled, though I had the urge to just plain facepalm.

"Anyways, what am I truly here for?", I asked. Yukari blinked, then gasped. "Oh yes! I´ve been totally fixed on Reimu! Hehe...!", chuckled Yukari. "Uhm... your new spellcard, Alastor, use it." I frowned, but did as she wanted. She examined it for a second, then I swung it a little to show her how I handed it.

"Do you know this sword, Chôzen?", she asked, causing me to frown. "It´s my spellcard, Alastor… Back when I archieved the power of nihilism, the guardian wielded it his left hand…", I replied. She sighed and shook her head. "It is a legendary sword, much like Tyrfing. but no one knows of it. It´s legend has been lost, with other words. However, those little who know of it know that Alastors blade is able to negate resistance on touch, meaning it has no problems cutting bullets, other blades, stones, and even skin and air.", began the sukima.

"…However, if the other blade is legendary as well, it won´t break it. And there is something else... Tyrfing and Alastor have been made of the same legendary cube of material. With other words, as your spellcard implies, Alastor is Tyrfings brother.", explained Yukari.

"You mean... my blade is related to that of Rumia?", I asked. Yukari nodded. "But something far more interesting... Tyrfing is a blade of bloodlust, while Alastor is a blade of guilt. And now guess why Alastor has chosen you as its master...", Yukari began to grin that creepy smile.

"You mean... because of my growing guilt, I..." "No!", interfered Yukari, "Alastor has chosen you because of your surpressed guilt. You refused to accept that you´re not guilty, created guilt that should not be, and stocked it up in yourself. And Alastor merely responded to that guilt. It realised that only you can wield it.", explained Yukari.

Surprised, I lay a hand on my chest, right at the spot that my heart was. "So it is connected to my..." "...heart. Yes. It is connected to your heart, Alastor is bound to you by the shackles of guilt.", finished Yukari.

"Also, do you know that Alastor is connected to your heart because Tyrfing is?", asked Yukari. I raised an eyebrow. "Excuse me?" Yukari sighed. "Have you noticed that Tyrfing is missing a shard at the tip?", asked Yukari. And it struck me. "Y-You mean...?", I gasped. Yukari nodded.

"Rumia Shisô has, the moment you negated her abilities so that Reimu's ancestor could seal her, struck you with her blade through the heart. Your negation went over into her blade, and negated its stability. It became unstable, just like glass... it broke inside you. And though it returned to be unbreakable next second and rebuild, not all of it has left your chest... a part of it is still inside your heart...", muttered Yukari.

Then, she sighed. "After it, you complained about hearing your heartbeat in certain situations, namely your ressurections after your deaths... Tyrfing is the reason for this. It has become one with your heart. And because that shard is still unremovable in your heart, its power flows through you... and Alastor profits from it.", explained Yukari.

For a moment, I stood perfectly still, the hand still on my heart. "And now, Rumia and Nanatsu, as well as Tyrfing and Alastor, claim your heart.", finished Yukari. I didn´t reply, I just stood there, looking at Alastor in my left ha... wait a sec, I´m right-handed!

"Oh, so you noticed... Though you´re right-handed, you wield Alastor with your left hand as if it was your right hand... You want to know the reason for it?", she asked. "Extend your right arm." Though I didn´t understand, I did.

And the moment I did, another sword appeared in my right hand, dark chains curling up my arm, around my waist and the chains of Alastor which were there as well, and at my heart, the two chains connected. The sword in my right hand... was Tyrfing, Rumias sword.

"What the...?", I gasped. "Alastor is the left, Tyrfing the right. They are two parts of the same. Together with 'Shi no Taizai', Nanatsu no Taizais scythe, they build the trio of legendary weapons of Gensokyo. Alastor, the left one, is guilt. Tyrfing, the right one, is bloodlust. And Shi no Taizai, the middle, is balance.", sighed Yukari.

"I... don´t tell me...", I groaned, and looked over my shoulder. And there, chained by the two chains of the two swords, was Nanatsu´s scythe. I sweatdropped. "You´ll have to learn how to control them properly on your own, though.", spoke Yukari. I flinched and turned back to her, and upon will, the three weapons faded into white light.

"Hey, Chô..." With the weapons gone, I turned to Yukari. "Yeah?", I asked her, stretching my tired limbs. "I have noticed that you barely use your negation abilities... now, and back then... it confuses me. You have the power to negate, to deny, to undo things that have happened... but you never use it. You rather rely on your physical strength... or rather, your ability to quickly adapt to new situations.", muttered the sukima... causing me to freeze up.

It remained silent for a moment, none of us moving... and yet I felt Yukaris heavy gaze upon me. It practically drilled into my head, tried to get the answer out of it... the answer that I did not give. "I... I see. Forget I even asked. It's your..." "No.", I interupted her, turned to her.

"So you want to know why I do not use my natural ability... eh?", I asked, somewhat of a chuckle escaping my throat. Yukari nodded slowly. "Fine. I tell you... the reason is actually pretty simple...", I let out a sigh and lowered my head, closed my eyes, "...the reason why I don't use my ability is..." I gulped.

"...because I fear it." Yukari rose an eyebrow at me, a questioning expression staring at me. "My ability is to negate, Yukari. And that I am the so called 'destroyer' certainly doesn't make it easier... But I guess you could compare my fear of my ability with Fujiwara no Mokou's worsest fear... the fear of losing those which she loves."

I began to scratch the back of my head. "Mokou fears to lose those close to her, like Keine... in the end, Mokou outlives everyone, due to her being immortal, unable to die of age... That is, why she prefers to be alone and avoids contact with other people than Keine... I fear that the day that Keine dies, Mokou will either become depressive... or will snap.", I continued.

"I see...", muttered Yukari, tilting her head a little. "...but I still don't understand how it is connected to your fear of your ability."

"It's simple: I fear to lose those which I love as well. But because I accidentaly take their lives. Destroy them. Negate them. I have destroyed lives even before I archieved the nihilism. I have destroyed Takato Matsukis life... just for an example. After the finished path... I destroyed Nanatsu's life. And just recently, Rumias."

Yukari remained to hover there, staring at me. "I... I see... that makes sense...", she muttered, staring at me. "Yeah... basically, I despise myself... fear myself... but most of all, I fear my ability. Because it can truly destroy... Just imagine, Yukari, what happens should I lose control of myself... when my insanity takes over completely... It could very well mean the end of all that I hold onto, that I identify myself with..."

I hated the desperation in my voice. I hated myself. But that was who I was. It was suppossed to be this way...

"Please stop. I understand already.", sighed Yukari, giving me a glance of worry. "You sure have a complicated path behind you... and before you. The guilt of what has happened is a heavy weight, isn't it? ...and the task placed upon you is even heavier... You've faced great obstacles and enemies... your soul is torn in between light and dark... you fight for your own sanity, your inner struggle your biggest fight... But I fear that the greatest obstacles are still before you..."

I frowned at Yukaris words. "What do you mea..." Before I was able to finish, a gap swallowed me. "W-What the...?", I managed to exclaim, before I heard a last "until next time, Chô!"

* * *

><p>The next thing I saw was a gap in the middle of a blue heaven, then I heard a loud crash and pain shot through my body. After forcing my eyes open, I groaned loud in both pain and annoyment. I had fallen through a roof. The roof of the recently fixed Moriya Shrine.<p>

_"Damn you, Yukari!", _I hissed in my thoughts, though I moaned in pain._**"Barging in from the roof! Since I´m Naz- I mean Chôzen!"**__"Great, and now he is back to that quote...!" _**"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN MY ROOM? YOU PERVERT!" **"Eh?"

Looking over to my right, I found Kanako standing in front of a large mirror. In just her panties, her arms crossed to cover her chest. I truly wanted to apologize and tell her what really happened, but "...uh..." was all I managed to say. **"GET OUT YOU FREAK!",** she screamed.

Suddenly seeing a large shadow around me, I looked up. And through the hole in the roof, I saw a large faith pillar falling towards me. **"OHDAMNIT!",** I screamed and rolled out of the way, then made a dash for the door, all while holding my bleeding nose. Though Orochi can be a real pain-in-the-behind, she got a real nice body...! Ah, those curves...!

* * *

><p>Five minutes later, the door to Kanakos room crashed open and she came out of it. I stood next to her room leaned onto the wall, silently happy that I hadn´t chosen to lean against the wall on the other side of the door, because the door had swung open so aprubtly and with such power that the wall had cracks in it.<p>

"You. In there.", commanded Kanako, and pointed to her room. I gulped, then nodded, and quickly rushed into her room. There, I turned around, and watched how she closed the door behind her. "You have three seconds to explain." "Yukari.", I spoke quickly. Kanako huffed. "For some strange reason, I believe you.", growled Kanako, her right eye twitching.

"She captured me in her world, told me some crazy stuff, then made me fall through the roof.", I explained. Kanako nodded. "You gonna repair that.", she pointed to the broken ceiling, the faith pillar now gone, but the large hole not. I nodded quickly. "And the wall in the corridor.", she added, and pointed to the door. I nodded again.

"Good. Now make yourself some use and start." I let out a loud sigh. "Will do, Orochi.", I muttered. "And stop calling me that." I chuckled. "That I cannot ensure.", I snickered, then flew out of the room through the hole and gathered the stuff I used to repair the other holes in the shrine with, which still lay on the roof. When I returned to the new hole, I dropped onto my knees and began fixing the roof.

It stayed silent for a long while, I was fixing the roof, and Kanako was watching. But there was this question that bothered me for so long... so I simply asked it. "Hey... Kanako, when you... said Rumia is dead...", I muttered, stopping my work. She didn´t reply at first. But eventually...

"...I don´t know it. All I know is, that I cannot feel her life-force anymore. If she is truly dead or just hiding it perfectly, I can´t say... but since there is no one who can hide perfectly...", Kanako trailed off, then sighed. "...I fear she has truly commited suicide, Chôzen Gekido, Insei no Youkai..." I didn´t reply at all. The roof and the wall were fixed in silence, Kanako watching me as I did.

Since then, I got better along with Kanako.

* * *

><p><em>So yeah. That's it for this chapter. <em>

_So yeah (times two), I just realised I never truly mentioned or at least implied in which relation Chôzen and his ability are. So I thought I finally let him say it. From the very beginning, I intended him to be a little careful with his ability once he gets a hold of it._

_And we have some romance as well... this time, Sanae x Kogasa. And yes, I referenced Bleach._

_A little twist is in here as well... Tyrfing, Rumias sword, is now Chôzens property. And Nanatsu's scythe finally gets a name... Shi no Taizai (Sin of death). While it isn't Chôzens property, he can call onto it and use it... but I don't see him doing that in the near future. _

_And now, Alastor, Tyrfing and Shi no Taizai build up the three legendary weapons of Gensokyo, which gives their three owner even more of a connection... there is more behind Chôzens, Rumias and Nanatsus destiny than it seemed to be at first._

_Apropos Rumia... I guess she is now finally confirmed dead by Kanako. But her legacy is passed onto Chôzen, the sword of bloodlust now his... however, there will be a lot more concerning Rumia, even though she... yeah._

_That aside... I've just recently started to play Touhou Pocket Wars Evo+, and beat it so far... but I wonder if anyone could maybe tell me how to get Mima? I've been trying for hours and can't find a hint... But that is not important. Just a question. _

_That's it for the first part of the Intermission Arc. I hope I see you for the next update._

_See you!_


	58. Chapter 58 New Faces

_Welcome to the next installment of I-NB's most important intermission arc!_

_We get some introductions in this, but the real struggle won't start until the next and final installment of the Intermission Arc..._

_...somehow, I don't feel like calling this an intermission arc, but since it plays in between the two game arcs MoF and SA... Yeah, it is an intermission arc. Which is just as important as a real arc. So don't look down on it!_

_That should be all, however. As usual: _

_DISCLAIMER: I do not own Touhou, Team Shanghai Alice / ZUN does. Chôzen Gekido, Ryoko Jigoku, Sly and Nanatsu no Taizai belong to me._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 2: New Faces<strong>_

And so, more and more months passed, until it was the end of winter. Spring was coming close, and it wouldn´t be too long until Lily White began to fly around again... But this time, I´m prepared! This time, the element of surprise is not on her side! And I´m totally not out to find and challenge her... It´s... It´s just a coincidence I am near the spot she knocked me out last spring! Yep Yep! _**"Do you honestly try to believe that?"**_I glared at my flame-soul. Stupid thing...!

"I´m bored...", I heard a female voice. Upon turning around, I noticed two girls coming towards me, one of them with red eyes and short, violet-blue hair, wearing a red and white shirt with long black skirt and a black hat with a red bow with two long ribbons extending out. She had a long, white and red shawl entwined along her arms and blouse. Both the shawl and her shirt seemed to glow in scarlet color, but it may just be my eyes.

The other girl had dark red eyes, long blue hair and wore a a blue dress and blue shoes with an appron over it. On her head, she had a black hat decorated with peaches. "Oh oh, Iku! Do you think he over there is strong and can entertain me?", asked the long- and bluehaired one excited. I sweatdropped. I was here for Lily White, not for those girls... _**"Oh, so you admit you wanted to take revenge on poor Lily?"**_I send my flame-soul another glare.

"Hey! Do you know where Suika Ibuki is?", asked the blue-haired one. I rose an eyebrow. "At the Hakurei Shrine, I believe.", I replied. "Ah, didn't I tell you, Iku!", snickered the blue-haired girl to the other one. "But, eldest daughter, it was exactly the other way ar..." "Let's go!"

The blue-haired gal, the 'eldest daugther', rushed past me towards the Hakurei Shrine... and took me by the collar, dragging me with her. "What the...!", was all I managed to exclaim, before I felt myself being pulled off my feet.

_**"You lucky bastard!"**_ _"Shut the hell up!"_

* * *

><p>Reimu sighed contently, even though she was sweeping the front yard of the shrine. It was quiet at the Hakurei Shrine, for once in a long while. Sure, Mima and Yuuka sat on the porch, chatting and drinking tea. And Sanae, that miko from the Moriya Shrine, had arrived with her goddesses as well. And Suika was sleeping on the roof of the shrine, snoring lighty... but everything was at peace.<p>

...until Reimu heard it.

"Ouch! Ow! OUCH! Let...! Ouch! ...go! OW! Stop dragging me...! OUCH, DAMMIT! ...up the stairs!"

Mima looked up from her tea, as did Yuuka, Sanae, Kanako and Suwako, while Reimu just let out a deep sigh and turned away from the stairs, slumping her shoulders. "So much for a quiet day...", she sighed, just as the eldest daughter of the hinanawi clan appeared on top of the stairs, dragging someone behind her. And the messenger of the dragon palace, appeared as well, following the eldest daughter with an uneasy smile.

"Oi. It's that noisy celestial.", exclaimed Mima. "Who are you calling noisy, you old ghost?", chuckled the eldest daughter, holding me still by my collar. "Dammit, how often do I have to say it? I am just a soul! JUST A...!" "Yeah sure. Anyways, what do you want, Tenshi?", sighed Reimu, only too familiar with the celestial, due to a recent incident that Suika had solved. Apparently, because she had been bored, Tenshi leveled the shrine. And made a scratch on Reimus donation box. Bad move~!

"I'm here to challenge that noisy oni again!", exclaimed Tenshi, letting go of me. "Hey, if that isn't Chô!", snickered Mima, floating over to me and sitting down aside me. "She just dragged me all the way from the forest of magic over here, pulled me over rocks and the stairs with my face, and all you have to say is that?", I growled. "Pretty much.", replied Mima with a sadistic grin... man, she's too much around Yuuka...

...who just hit me lightly over the head with her parasol. "You didn't come to visit us.", she smiled... though it's that dangerous smile I am used from her by now. "Yeah, sorry, I had to to fix a shrine I broke.", I sighed in reply, sending a glance towards the porch of the shrine, where the Moriya Shrine's inhabitants sat, Sanae, Kanako and S... Oh god dammit, she has that dangerous smile again... And there is already the first Mishaguji!

"Of course, it was no problem for me and I do not complain at all about having to fix it.", I stuttered quickly, then glanced at Suwako again... the Mishaguji, and her dangerous smile, were gone. "Come on, get up!", sighed Reimu, waving her hand dismissingly at me. "Do you want some tea?", she asked as I rose from the ground. "Yeah, might as well take so..." **CRASH!**

I believe I wasn't the only one to pale in a matter of a second. Reimu, who had her back turned towards the shrine, slowly turned around, her expression a warm smile... without any emotion behind it. Reimus gaze eventually laid onto the large stone with the rope around it, which stuck in the shrines roof, just right where Suika had laid a second ago.

Tenshi let out a huff. "I almost hit her... she cheated and used her ability!", pouted the celestial, before some mist near her gathered and turned into Suika. "Uhm... eldest daughter, excuse me, but..." "No excuses, Iku! I'm going to fight that little oni for my honor!", snickered Tenshi... before a gohei hit her over the head. "YOU FOOL!", shouted Reimu, hitting Tenshi again... and somehow, it didn't look like the celestial minded. At all.

"HEADS DOWN!" Before Tenshi or Iku could react, a certain witch on a broom rushed towards them. And because they weren't quick enough to avoid, as Reimu and I managed, Marisa flew right into them... causing the three of them, in addition to Alice, who sat on Marisas broom, to turn into one large mess of bodies, which rolled against the donation box, bounced over it,and rolled into the open shrine.

"NOW YOU'VE DONE IT!" _**"Yacchatta~**__!" (1) _Reimu, her gohei raised and a vein on her forehead, followed the four into the shrine, while I let out a silent chuckle, and sat down in between Kanako and Yuuka. "Ah, just another usual day at the Hakurei Shrine.", I snickered. "You could say that.", replied Mima, stretching her tired limbs.

"Though I liked it better in the old days. Back when Reimu and I tried to kill each other.", chuckled Mima. "It was back then when we met, wasn't it?", smiled Yuuka, taking a little sip from her tea. "Indeed it was.", replied Mima, giving Yuuka a knowing glance. A glance I did not understand. "What do you mean?", asked Kanako. _"Oh... right. They aren't aware of how Gensokyo was before Reimu became the shrine maiden a few years ago..."_, I thought.

"Ah, you see, only a few years ago, Gensokyo wasn't as peaceful as it now is... Sure, it had been pretty peaceful back then already... but back then, there were no spellcards. Fights were still over life and death.", explained Mima with a chuckle. "Really?", asked Sanae surprised. I nodded. "I didn't actually experience much of the last years... but it has been a little darker in between Gensokyo's creation and Reimu's birth.", I added.

"After having fought against many youkai and other beings who started incidents, me included, Reimu sealed me...", continued Mima. "...and introduced the spellcard system, a non-lethal way of dueling.", finished Yuuka. "Too bad, isn't it? I really enjoyed killling others from time to time.", sighed Mima. "Yeah... I've been missing those times where I could torture others in fight, before I slowly watch the fire in their eyes vanish...", added Yuuka with an equal sigh. **"I am missing those times too. What about you, King?"**

I flinched at **his** voice in my head, and quickly tried to push him back into the deepest parts of my conciousness. **He** was the last thing I needed right now. "I see.", replied Sanae, a sweatdrop on her head. "You two are quite dangerous indiviuals, huh?", asked Kanako the evil spirit and the flower youkai. "You could say that.", they replied in perfect synchro.

Suddenly, one of those stones with the rope around it; a so called keystone, flew past my head. "Aw man! You're no fun, Hakurei Maiden!", huffed Tenshi. She then walked out of the shrine and plopped down in between me and Kanako. And then, suddenly, turned her gaze to me, a mischievous expression on her face. "...but maybe you are fun..."

About three minutes later, I was running down the path towards the forest of magic, avoiding keystones thrown at me, aimed at my head. "Come on! Get mad! Fight me for your life!", screamed that lunatic celestial, chasing me on a large keystone. "I DON'T WANNA!", I screamed. "I JUST WANT SOME PEACE, AT LEAST FOR ONE DAY!"

* * *

><p>I stopped running as I stood in front of the Scarlet Devil Mansion. "<strong>WHAT THE HELL<strong> IS **WRONG** WITH **THIS LAND**? IS THERE **ANY SANE PERSON IN GENSOKYO**?", I screamed into heaven. "If so, you´re not one of them."

I flinched madly and turned to the gate, where I found Sa...kuya? "Uh... Sakuya?", I asked. "Yes?", she asked, then tilted her head to the side, an amused smile on her face. "Surprised?", she asked, then made an elegant turn, causing her golden hair to fly up a little.

She still had the same hairstyle, including the braids with the green ribbons at the ends, but her hair was golden. And with golden, I mean golden. Not blonde, golden. And instead of her usual maid outfit, she wore a green heart-shaped hairband, yellow pants with green heart-shaped knee guards and a black and very tight tanktop, which showed what her maid outfit hid: Sakuya was pretty muscular.

She had golden wristbands and a green heart-shaped belt, as well as golden shoes. Attached to her belt was a chain, on which her pocketwatch dangled, and on a green belt around her right leg was a knife. Was this even Sakuya anymore?

"Hey, Sakuya, I´m ready for our traini... Oh, hey Chô.", greeted Meiling as she appeared from behind the wall. "uh...hi.", I replied. Meiling smiled, then turned to Sakuya. Sakuya nodded, then concentrated. And it appeared behind her. A stand, just like her fathers (who she by the way looked rather similiar to now).

This stand represented a tall and muscular woman in a silver mechanical armor. Her head was not visible, as it was hidden beneath a silver visor. In both the back of her hands as well as both sides of her exposed midriff, the stand had a large clock. Also, on a chain attached to her waist was a pocketwatch, dangling on a chain. On belts around her upper arms and upper legs were several golden knives. Also, she had heart-shaped knee guards and motifs. So this was Sakuyas stand?

"This, Chô, is Zephyr, my stand... and don´t even try talking to a stand, most of them do not possess personalities.", chuckled Sakuya. I sweatdropped. "Uhm, okay... but since when...?" "Oh, I always had her, but I sealed her off to train my body for situations that I cannot rely onto her.", explained Sakuya.

"Uhm... does her unsealing have to do with your appearance change?", I asked. Sakuya nodded. "Exactly. Stand and user always somewhat look alike... when I release her, I get golden hair and all. Also, I made myself some clothes to resemble that of the Brando-bloodline... Looks kinda good,eh?", grinned Sakuya, and twirled around. Meiling was drooling, I swear, but I had enough of girls today...

"It does look good on you.", I replied. Then, I stretched myself. "Well girls, it was fun, but I gotta go home now... I´m tired.", I sighed. "That so? Well, til then, Chô!", grinned Meiling. Immediately, someone I tried to surpress came to my mind... and that just because Meiling used a variation of her qoute... Lowering my head a little, I wished them goodbye and returned to my house.

When I reached it, it was already late and Nanatsu was asleep. Silently, I laid next to her, laid my arms around her, and pulled her into an embrace. To comfort her...

...but mostly, myself.

* * *

><p><em>A few days later...<em>

It was time for me again to go to Sly´s pub and clear my thoughts. Some alcohol was always the best way if Yuugi or someone to fight with wasn´t avaible. So I pushed the door to Slys pub open , and entered it, the smell of alcoholic liquids and delicious food filling my nose. As expected at this hour of night, almost nobody was here anymore.

Team nineball sat on their usual spot, holding their meeting. Kurumi sat on the place I had seen her last time with Rumia, but Kurumi looked somewhat sad... And lonely. Possibly she mourned about Rumias leave as well. ...for a moment, I felt like going over to her, sitting down next to her... but I somehow felt myself unable too... and feared she would make me responsible for all of this... especially since I made myself responsible for it...

I let out a sigh, not caring about any other people inside the pub, and walked straight up to the bar. As I plopped down, Sly, who was washing glasses, spotted me. He snickered, put the glass he was holding aside, and walked up to me.

"Yo mate, haven´t seen ya since a few months. Last time ya came here, the angel of death left ya and ya cried all night, drinking so much I thought ya were an oni!", chuckled Sly. I gave him a half-hearted smile. "Yeah. But almost nothing has changed since that. I´ve taken part in solving the latest incident, met Yuugi, had a fight with her, met new friends, ya know the crap.", I counted.

Sly chuckled. "Yeah man. Ya sure have some interestin' life, but I wouldn´t change my life in my pub for anything.", he commented with an amused grin. "I wouldn´t too if I were in your place.", I replied.

"So...", I began, looking at the glass he had prepared for me, "...did something interesting happen? New gossip? Rumors?", I asked. Sly thought about it for a second. "Hm... Oh yes! I heard that the moon princess of tha bamboo forest kiss'd tha' other immortal chick. The lunar bunny who comes and sells medicine told me after she was all smashed! You should´ve seen tha!", laughed Sly.

"Mokou and Kaguya kissed?", I asked, raising an eyebrow. "Yep!", he exclaimed with a sly grin. "Do I even need to say 'you hate the person you love the most'?", I asked confused. Sly chuckled. "No, ya don't need ta, mate, that's exactly what the local teacher, Keine Kamshirasawa, said, before she left the pub... she looked somewhat down. Rumors said she was and still is in love with tha immortal chick of fire!" I sweatdropped. Okay, I had to ask Mokou about this.

"Something different?", I continued. Sly pondered again. "Oh! That gardeneer of the netherworld... she went here one day, came in and wanted tha strongest stuff I had. Said she had lovesickness, and when she was eventually all smashed, she began to cry that felt tha need ta kiss her own mistress..."

I frowned. "Youmu... in love with Yuyuko? Is it spring again or what is going on with the lovey-dovey crap?", I asked. And as if on cue, the door bursted open. "IT´S SPRING!" I turned around and frowned (and glared) at Lily White, who came stormed in, exclaiming her usual stuff. She plopped down on the table next to team nineball, and immediately began a conversation with them. It seems she knew Cirno and Daiyousei... Not that surprising, really. Fairies. That explains all.

I turned back to Sly. "Yep, it´s spring." _**"Badum-tsch!"**_I sweatdropped as I heard my flame-soul playing drums in my head. "Hm... well... Oh yes! The flower youkai and her friend, an Akuryou, are preparing a wedding for someone. Don´t ask me for whom, though.", chuckled Sly. "Yamaxanadu is the priest.", I smiled. Sly raised his eyebrows. "Ohoho! I didn´t knew, thank ya for the information!", he grinned sneakily.

"Hm... well.. Ah yes, that shikigami of Yakumo, the kitsune, came here just yesterday, drunk a little, then revealed that Yakumo had let someone into Gensokyo again, just like that Dio guy.", continued Sly. "Oh, did ya knew? Dio Brando is a vampire, and has the ability to manipulate time. He´s also the father of the headmaid of the scarlet devil mansion, Sakuya 'Izayoi' Brando.", I added.

"Like I said, always great to get some new gossip.", snickered Sly, and began to write it down onto a piece of paper that lay next to him, written on it several rumors and gossips. "Well, the kitsune said it is some kind of undead martial arts chick from China, searching for someone worthy to fight with. Maybe you should try ta find her, after all, ya wanted to meet undead girls, eh? And with ya attraction to girls that are somewhat related to death...", snickered Sly.

Suddenly, his face lit up. "Apropos chinese undead, that jiang-shi is coming today. Indeed, she should arrive any minute.", smirked Sly. I perked up. "That so? Sounds interesting.", I smiled, and turned back to my drink as Sly went over to Lily White to ask her what he should bring her. But now that Sly mentioned it... After Rumias leave, I had totally forgotten about the Jiang-Shi I wanted to meet, and thus, I hadn´t been here on the right day... What a nice surprise that today is the day the Jiang-Shi drops by!

* * *

><p>And true to Sly´s word, it was only a few minutes later when the door opened again. I looked up from my almost completely empty drink, and turned around so I could face the door. And she came from there, hopping inside, her arms outstretched.<p>

She had pale skin, greyish blue hair and blue eyes. She wore a blue hat with a yellow star and a seal on her forehead, hanging directly between her eyes. She had a red chinese-like shirt with pink trim on the sleeves and a black skirt with the same trim wrapped around the skirt like ribbon. She kept her arms ahead, like a zombie, as she hopped over to the bar, over and over again going into the knees, then jumping off the ground, her legs never changing their position.

Eventually, she stood next to me, but she didn´t sit down. Instead, she continued to stand, which wasn´t that much of a surprise... she´s a jiang shi, after all, a stiff corpse. "The usual?", asked Sly as he came over. "Sure.", replied the Jiang Shi. "Ah, good evening.", I tried to start a conversation with her. She blinked, then turned her head to me. "Oh, Good evening.", she replied. "A good night for a drink, eh?", I grinned. She began to smile as well. "Indeed.", she replied.

It was that moment that Sly reappeared and placed a drink in front of the jiang-shi. She let out a sigh, then moved her head a little, causing it to make cracking noises. Then, she moved her arms, which caused them once to crack as well, but that was it. "I seriously have to thank master for helping me bending my arms better.", sighed the Jiang-shi, then with her arms moving completely normal like a human ones, she took the drink and poured it down her throath.

I took a sip of mine as well. Then, she placed hers back on the bar. "I need this once a week, it makes guarding a graveyard so much easier, though it is my home...", chuckled the Jiang-Shi. "Chôzen Gekido.", I introduced myself and extended a hand to her. She smiled. "Yoshika Miyako.", she replied and shook my hand.

Though she was essentially dead, her skin didn´t feel anything like it. It wasn´t rotten at all and simply looked like a very very pale human ones. Also, she had a pretty hard grip for a dead person, Jiang-shi or not. ...though it was a little cold ot the touch.

"I guess you´re here pretty often?", she asked, and I grinned. "Jep. Mostly when I have problems.", I admitted, and I shared a laugh with Yoshika. "So, Yoshika, anything new from the Myouren Graveyard? I heard there was some ruckus lately...", spoke Sly, reminding us of the fact that her was there as well.

"Ah, the usual. A few ghosts landed there, I ate them... then, everything went quiet again.", chuckled Yoshika. Suddenly, she got a more thoughtful face, apparently pondering about something. "But sometimes I really wish it wasn't as lonely. Lately, even that cute youkai with the dog-like ears was barely around... and usually, she's walking around there somewhere, searching for something to do... some purpose.", sighed Yoshika. And I couldn´t help but chuckle.

"Man, she does remind me of a certain chinese gate guard, eh, Sly?", I asked. Sly chuckled as well. Yoshika, however, snapped her head towards me. "Is she strong?", asked Yoshika. "Uh, yes she is.", I replied. "Has she a training partner?" "More or less... saw her training with the head maid lately, but I think she needs another sparring partner...", I replied.

And then, it dawned onto me. "I´d like to meet her. Can I meet her tonight?", asked Yoshika. I send Sly a glance, and as he smiled in an amused way, I grinned. "I guess.", I replied, looking back at Yoshika, who was looking at me with those cute expecting eyes... she´s cute for a zombie / chinese vampire.

* * *

><p>I was walking down the path towards the Scarlet Devil Mansion, Yoshika hopping next to me. It seems she can move her arms, but not her legs. Also, while she hops, she holds her arms in that zombie pose again... I guess she can hold her balance that way. Anyways, there it is, the Scarlet Devil Mansion Gate.<p>

And, just as I expected, there was Meiling, leaned against the wall, her eyes closed. As I came close to her, I called out to her: "Yo, Meiling!" She then looked up, fixed on me for a second, then at the hopping vampire next to me. And surprise came to her face. "Eh? A Kyonshi?", gasped Meiling. "Nihao!", greeted Yoshika all excited. "uh.. Nihao.", spoke Meiling.

For me, it sounded awkward hearing these two talk in their native tongue, so I only stood aside as Yoshika seemed to explain the reason for our visit to Meiling, because the chinese gate guard kept on nodding. Finally, Meiling grinned brightly. "Alright. Sounds fun.", she spoke in Japanese again, making it comprehensive for me. "So you´re going to spar?", I asked. Meiling nodded. "Yep. I could really need a sparing partner like her... she´s even a guard as well!", chuckled Meiling, apparently just as excited as Yoshika.

"Ohoho~! What´s this, a kyonshi and a dragon? Must be my lucky day~!" We all flinched and turned to the woods near the gate. And there stood yet another chinese-dressed woman. But this one was definetly even more striking than Yoshika. The woman was about 1,55m in height and had pale blue skin, though she had two red circles on her cheeks. In between her eyes, put onto her hat, she had a seal, similiar to Yoshika. She wore a red and blue traditional manchurian burial robe with hilariously large extended sleeves, however, for a reason: Sharp claws of incredible size were visible. She then came hopped over to us, walking more on her large claws than her real feet.

"Nihao~!", she exclaimed. Another chinese girl? "Nihao?", said Meiling and Yoshika uneasily in synchro. It seems they were just as confused as... _"oooh! Wait a sec, didn´t Sly tell me that Yukari let an outsider in, an undead martial arts chick from China...? Could this be her?"_ "I heard something about a sparing?", asked the new undead martial arts chick.

"Uhm... yes. We were going to have a sparing.", replied Meiling. "hehe! How about a battle royale? I´ve been searching for strong enemies in this land, but unfortunately, all of those who I encountered have no martial arts experience... though there was a fairy who didn´t mind fighting with fists... I beat her though.", grinned the undead.

Suddenly, her eyes widened and she looked rather surprised. "Oh, I haven´t even introduced myself, how rude... I am Hsien-Ko, a kyonshi (2), and this...", she paused and pointed at her seal, "...is my twin-sister Mei-Ling."

We all sweatdropped. "Your... twinsister is a seal?", we asked in synchro. For a second, Hsien-Ko looked seriously surprised, then gasped. "Oh no! She´s a kyonshi as well, but her main ability is to turn into that seal...", chuckled Hsien-Ko. And, as if on cue, the seal glowed, then flew away from Hsien-kos body and then turned into another chinese woman, which was a little taller than Hsien-ko and had normal skin color, but otherwise looked rather similiar. She bowed.

"Nihao.", she greeted. But then, she glowed, and became a ward-paper / Seal again and placed herself on Hsien-kos forehead. "Ah, she´s a little shy...", laughed Hsien-ko, even if I´m sure that her sister wasn´t shy. "Why is she on your forehead?", asked Meiling.

"Ah... if she isn´t there, I am a little limited in my abilties. Though I´m a Kyonshi, I am originally a human, who turned kyonshi due to a forbidden ability, as was my sister.", explained Hsien-ko. _"Oh... that´ll explain why she isn´t that stiff for a jiang-shi."_, I thought. "So you wanna spar as well?", asked Meiling. Hsien-ko nodded. "Well, I guess that´ll be okay.", grinned Meiling, and Yoshika nodded.

* * *

><p>Sitting on a tree trunk, I was watching the battle that was already in full swing. Hsien-ko was giving her two partners a damn hard time, because, as it turned out, Hsien-kos claws weren´t her only weapons... Turns out that Hsien-ko was a master of hidden weapons.<p>

Meiling caught a close one, an axe that Hsien-ko threw almost cut her right arm off. In return, Meiling ellbowed the poor Yoshika in the stomach, then threw her at Hsien-ko, who wasn´t able to avoid in the right time.

As revenge, Yoshika suddenly vanished in the ground, digging into it by just standing on it. Suddenly, she appeared behind Meiling and hopped against her in a full-body tackle. It was pretty fun watching them spar, because everytime one hit the other, she got a revenge which surprised the others again as each of them held back abilities until the right moment.

Eventually, all of them were panting like mad. Yoshika was the first one to give up, but though of that, they called it a draw. I wasn´t completely alone anymore, the residents of the SDM, including Kayako and Dio by the way, had heard the noises of fighting and had come to investigate, but found the battle pretty interesting and watched it with me.

"I should return home... Who knows how many tasty spirits have settled down there by now~ Aw, and just thinking how delicious they are... and the tingling feeling when my body recovers when I eat them... aw, I'm gettin' hungry...", chuckled Yoshika. "Anyways, it has been fun. We should spar again.", she grinned.

Meiling, panting so much that she was unable to speak, just grinned and nodded, as did Hsien-ko. And so, Yoshika said her goodbye to us, and left, hopping towards the village and probably beyond it. Hsien-ko stretched herself, rolled her head, then let out a sigh. "I´m probably gonna search for a place to stay as well. See you!", she exclaimed, then turned away. But in that moment, Remilia stood up.

"Please wait." Hsien-ko stopped and turned around. "Hm?", she asked. "You could stay at the mansion if you want. The only condition would be that you don´t destroy stuff and train a little with Meiling here.", spoke Remilia. I sweatdropped._**"It´s funny how Remilia and her charisma speak in synchro."**_**, **commented my flame-soul, and I chuckled.

Hsien-ko seemed to ponder for a moment, then she looked at the ward-paper in between her eyes. It suddenly glowed and turned into Mei-Ling. "That would be really kind of you, Lady of the Scarlet Mansion.", spoke Mei-Ling, bowing.

_**"She named her after the mansion being scarlet."**_**, **laughed my flame-soul, probably at the irony. "Oh? There is a second one? You are welcome as well, of course. You two can stay as long as you want.", smiled Remilia. Hsien-ko and Mei-Ling bowed at that.

„_**I think it is time for us to leave."**_, suggested my flame-soul… and I nodded. Indeed it was. It was getting close to midnight and I would still have to go through a meadow and the forest of magic… Yeah, I better head home…

* * *

><p>She looked up at the moon, stood on the meadow, bathing in moonlight... and waited for it to happen. For him to appear... so it could end once... and for all...<p>

* * *

><p>(1) Like I said in a previous chapter (in the IN Arc) Yacchatta means as much as "Now I've done it". A popular video named "Yacchatta with Touhou" was how I came to this lil pun. You should give it a try, the song is actually really awesome.<p>

(2) A kyonshi is the same as a Jiang-Shi.

_So... and that's it for this update. It's not too serious, and we have another guest star appearing: Hsien-ko, from Darkstalkers / Vampire Series. _

_But the next chapter... Yeah. I'm not spoiling anything. And as such, I have for once not revealed on my account how the name of the next chapter is. All I can say about it is, that I am working on it since a while already... and it wil possibly take another while. So don't expect it to be up before next week._

_So, in this chapter, we got Tenshi and Iku... at first, I had a different scene in mind, but I changed it. It was bad. Also, we got Sanae, Kanako and Suwako again... and Mima and Yuuka. And Marisa. And Alice. _

_The Sakuya of this chapter is the same as always, but I thought: Hey, how about you make her more similiar to her "father"? Also, how about I invent a stand for her? ...so yeah, that's what I did. But I am not making it fight yet. In a later chapter, however... Yeah._

_And I chose to introduce Yoshika here already. I know she is from Ten Desires, but... well, its part of the plot I have in mind. Also, I thought a chinese battle royale, even though if only implied, would be awesome. I will later on possibly write a chapter about another battle royale._

_But that's it... but wait a second, what is that at the end? ...make your guesses now at who is out to get revenge this time..._

_So, that is all, this time for real! I hope you await the next update, which will appear when I got it finished... like I said, may take a while, as it is slightly larger than usual... also, that chapter, I want to be really awesome, so I gotta work it over as good as I can... hope it turns out as I want._

_Well then, guys and gals, I see you around!_

_See ya!_


	59. Chapter 59,1 No regrets at the end

_And so, I welcome you to the second most important chapter of the whole I-Negative Bullet! _

_You heard right! This chapter is damn important... you see, there was a reason as for why I didn't update for two weeks... Yep, cause I was working on THIS. And let me tell you, I am quite impressed by mself..._

_...yeah I know, that sounds so... prideful. Nanatsu no Taizai is going to get me for giving into the highest deadly sin, Pride... but I am quite happy with the way it turned out. Was about time. I rewrote this thing four times before I was finally happy._

_I'd like to thank Patcheresu and Demon Neko Shen for reviewing. It's always reassuring to see that there are people who like your story... I believe I am not the only author to say so. _

_And yes, Demon Neko Shen, one of your guesses was true. And hey, you actually were right, both of those you mentioned appear in this chapter! *applauds* I am impressed. You're good at guessing. *smiles*_

_But before I write too much at such an late hour of night (It's just past 0 AM here), I'd like to start the chapter I spend so much time on... and hope you like it as much as I do. I say more after it, though. *grins* So, see you down there!_

__DISCLAIMER: I do not own Touhou, Team Shanghai Alice / ZUN does. Chôzen Gekido, Ryoko Jigoku, Sly and Nanatsu no Taizai belong to me.__

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 3: A crimson flash in the darkness – no regrets at the end<strong>_

_~ Moment is brought you by: Higurashi no naku koro ni - You ~_

I sighed, walking across a meadow under the light of the full moon on my way back home from the Scarlet Devil Mansion. As it was otherwise dark, only the moon illuminating the meadow, it caused the meadow to look blue with white spots which moved as the wind caused the knee-high grass to dance. A smile crept it´s way onto my lips.

My mood was excellent, it couldn´t be better. Ever since Rumia had left, I had been a being with dark thoughts, depressed all day long. But the recent incident and the following events had somehow slowly caused me to return being a cheery being. Not that I was over Rumia. Thinking of it still made me somewhat sad... But I could live with it now.

If she is truly dead... I can´t do anything about it, so why waste thoughts on it? I live an eternal life, eventually doomed to negate all... why should I live my eternity in depressions? Besides... I had Nanatsu at my side. She spend so much time comforting me... I have to repay her...

A sudden noise caused me to flinch madly. _"Has... someone just called my name?"_, I thought while looking around. But there was no one in sight... I must have mistaked it. _"I shouldn´t waste time... Nanatsu will be awaiting me at home... it is already midnight, after all."_, I thought, then stretched my tired limbs. And then, flinched again.

_"No seriously, hasn´t someone just called my name?"_ Again, I looked around, searching for the source of the noise which sounded so much like my name. But all I heard was the noise of the rustling grass. _"Hm... must be the rustling grass... the wind surely is a nice breeze..."_, I thought, and closed my eyes, letting the soft wind hit my face. _"Ah..."_, I thought, enjoying the breeze. **"Chôzen."** And this time, I heard it clearly. My name. Spoken by a soft, familiar voice. A voice I knew. _"B-but...! I-it can´t be...!"_, I thought, then slowly opened my eyes, feared for it to be a dream. That would perish once I looked at reality.

**"Chôzen..." **

A long silence followed my name. **"R-R-Rumia!"**,I gasped. And indeed, there she stood in the slowly moving grass, her blonde hair moving softly due to the breeze. Her red eyes were fixed on me, and for a moment that lasted an eternity, I found myself unable to speak or think. All that mattered was what was happening, what was... She was here... before me... not an illusion... Rumia was back...

"Rumia...", I whispered, slowly walking towards her while extending a hand to her, to touch her cheek, to feel if she was real and not just made my mind. And indeed, my hand made contact with her soft skin. I began to caress her cheek with my thumb... she felt cold... god knows how long she had been out in the open... how many nights she must've strolled around, wandered aimlessly... but she... she was alive... was here... that was what really counted...

"Rumia... you´re... you´re back.", I whispered. "Yes... Yes I am.", she breathed in return. Again, silence returned and lasted for a long moment. A smile crept onto my lips, a soft smile, caused by the sudden warmth that flew through me. And before I really registered what happened, I leaned forwards to kiss her.

...But instead of leaning forwards as well, Rumia lifted a hand and brushed my hand off her cheek. "But I am not back for this.", she replied with sudden hardness. Coldness and rejection filled her voice. Coldness towards me... hatred towards me...

"Chôzen Gekido. As I have failed in killing myself, I followed the chains that have laid onto me and they have pulled me once again to you. However, these were not the chains of love. I have come so destiny can be fulfilled. I am unable to die by my own hands... moreover, my destiny is in your hands, and only you can and shall end it right now..."

It took me several seconds to understand the real weight behind her words... but as I did, I immediately took a step back, gasping. Was she honest? Was she..._ "NO!"_ "NO!", I shouted at her, but she just shook her head, her eyes closed. As she reopened them, she glared at me with incredible coldness.

"Chôzen Gekido, I challenge you to a battle to death... the battle to death we had six centuries ago... the battle to death which's results were merely pushed back for sixhundred years... Danmaku is allowed, but lethal.", she spoke with coldness.

"R-Rumia-chan... what are you saying?", I asked her confused, finding no other words. I... I had missed her... had... had told myself I am guilty for all that has happened to her, all the things she had to go through... wanted her back in my life... back in my embrace... and now... and now she stands before me... and wants me to... to...!

"I am speaking out the truth. Take my life. If you shall win this battle, it is your destiny to kill me. If win this battle, I shall end your life, and believe me, I may be one of the only ones who actually can do that." Hearing those words, something inside me snapped, a switch being flipped, a blindfold taken off...

"RUMIA, COME TO YOUR SENSES!", I screamed. "Four Spellcards... Four spellcards shall decide over our fate... which of us has to die.", she hissed. "Rumia, I said..." Before I could do anything, Rumia had pushed herself off the ground and rushed at me, her fist rosen, her gaze resting upon me, filled with rejection.

I tried to block the hit... but I found my body unable to move, paralyzed, unwilling to fight... unwilling to kill... Unwilling to kill the one I love... The hit got me in the chest, threw me through the air, forced all air out of me twice; once as it connected to my chest, the second time the moment that I landed on the ground on my back.

_~ Music: Unlucky Morpheus - Crying ~_

I growled in pain, slowly got to my feet... but found Rumia standing before me before I was even halfways on my feet. A knee connected with my chin, send me onto my back once more... once more, I forced myself onto all fours... and felt a kick into my side, causing me to growl once more... a kick powerful enough that I found myself spit blood onto the grass beneath me... before another kick sent me flying again.

_**"Dammit! What is wrong with you? Get up! Defend yourself!"**_, roared my flame-soul inside my head... but I just remained lying there. On the ground. Panting. My body hurting. My soul hurting. _"I can't...I can't fight her..."_, I thought back, inhaling air... which was exhaled as another kick threw me through the air.

_**"Get up and defend yourself! Fight her! If you just remain there on the ground, you will not stand a chance! You want her to return to you, don't you? THEN SHOW HER YOUR DESPERATION! SHOW HER IT!"**_ A noise. _**"W-Wha...? A-Are you...?" **_A noise. A movement. _**"Are you crying?"**_

I let out an ironic chuckle, felt tears run down my face... but forced myself up until I stood on my legs, wipped blood and tears away. _**"N-no... don't tell me... You're..." **_I blended it out, didn't want to hear that annoying word... broken. He was going to say broken. I know it. And he is right... and I truly hate that. Not that he is right... but that I am broken... broken by such a simple thing. My flame-soul was right... now, there is still a chance that I can get through to her... I just will have to fight for it... though...

As Rumia threw herself at me again, I avoided and hit her in the back with a kick, but she rolled in midair and landed on her feet, stopping her slide by moving into a crouching position, one hand sliding across the ground.

"_**It's no use! Get up and fight her!"**_, commanded my flame-soul… but I just kept on ignoring it. I merely looked up... glared at the angel of death... as she pulled out a spellcard. A deadly spellcard... this fight had no rules. It was a fight over life and death... over love... and hatred...

_~ Music change: 709sec. - Get the star for you -Luna- ~_

"Angel of Death 'The undead beast of suffering'!", she declared. I hissed loudly and jumped backwards, lifting my hand to block any incoming attack until I landed. But it wasn´t necessary to block anything, because Rumia wasn´t done transforming. It may have been just my imagination or the moonlight, but her hair looked somewhat dirty... or maybe it really was.

Her dress had changed already, it looked no longer like a real dress, more like something that resembled darkness, which looked ripped and distorted, yet it never really was. Her whole left eye glowed in a bright, eerie crimson light. Above her head, a crimson halo had appeared, a red liquid seemed to drip from it, and it looked suspiciously like blood.

Her wings had spread even further until they were way above her size, and to make it worse, they seemed to be made of blood as well. Her left hand, the one she didn´t move her sword with, by the way, had grown into a large red claw with sharp white talons and on each shoulder, a shoulder armor had appeared, shaped like the skull of some beast.

With this transformation done, Rumia reached behind her back, of course to pull her sword, as it was well known to me how she always reached for it. But instead of her usual sword, Tyrfing, Rumia pulled a completely different sword, and if it was Tyrfing, it had changed form.

This sword had a skull on each side where the hilt and the blade met, and it was way larger than her usual sword. Just for a second, as it came close to her left, glowing eye, crimson lightning moved in between them, shocking me even more. This wasn´t the Rumia I knew anylonger. This was a Rumia of utter insanity.

"Let´s end our suffering, Chô! Let´s end this once and for all! You won´t stop to feel guilt as long as I live and suffer, and I won´t stop to suffer as long as you live since I can´t be with you!", shouted Rumia, her voice distorted and her left eye sparkling with red lightning.

"Stop it Rumia! There has to be a way aside from this!", I shouted, but Rumia simply ignored me and charged forwards. In the last second, I managed to avoid her slash by jumping aside. As I landed, I let out a sigh.

_"Maybe, if I win this and manage to knock her out, I can get reason into her... Yukari surely can manage to restore Rumias sanity...!"_, I thought. _**"Sounds like a plan."**_**, **hissed my flame-soul, and I nodded. "Alright, Rumia... You´re right. Let´s end this once and for all!", I screamed over the meadow covered in white moonlight... but the doubt hurt me. Made my limbs feel heavy... and yet, I knew I had to fight. Fight for my life...and my love.

* * *

><p>"Reaper Sign 'Last Guide'!", I exclaimed, calling forth my own spellcard, and with that, transformation. As soon as my transformation was finished, the black scythes, the hooks, the spike and the wings all on my body, I rushed forwards as well. However, just as I guessed, Rumia moved her sword...<p>

...however, what I didn´t expect was her surprising strength with which she pushed me aside, causing me to roll upon landing. But I quickly stood back on my legs again, and lifted my right scythe to block her as she came at me, her sword and my scythe clashing. But I was quickly forced to use my second scythe to push against her sword as well.

"Where is your desperation? Where is your will to end this!", shouted Rumia, then used even more force, once again throwing me through the air. As I impacted with my back on the ground, I let out a loud groan of pain._"Damn, she sure is strong..."_, I thought in pain. _**"Just the type of girl you like."**_**, **commented my flame-soul

...and was even right with it.

I sat up, then stumbled to my knees. Looking up, I saw Rumia in the distance, glaring at me with emotionless, cold eyes. Suddenly, the skulls which were her shoulder armor, began to glow from within, crimson light emitted by the eyes and the mouths. Then, the mouths opened, and I already suspected that something would happen.

And indeed, suddenly, a crimson laser shot into each direction, and just like with my spellcard 'execution of dullahan', the lasers made a sudden turn, and went right at me.

Using my newfound speed, I avoided them with a quick jump to the side, then shot my own pitch-black laser at Rumia from my right scythe. Rumia turned her sword, and the laser deflected off the blade and shot into the heaven.

Then, Rumia danced sidewards and made a slash in midair, which resulted in a crimson line in midair. Knowing from my own training with Alastor or my scythes, a line in midair soon will disolve into bullets, just like this line just did.

I pulled my wings in and covered myself with them, causing all the bullets to deflect. Then, I pushed my wings open, and shot dual lasers at her, meaning each of my scythes shot a pitch-black laser, but Rumia just covered herself with her wings, like I did.

However, she did forgot something very important, which I made to my use.

I lowered my right scythe, aimed, then shot another laser. And it hit a spot Rumia didn´t cover. The angel of death which I was still in love with, screamed in pain as she felt her left foot covered in pure energy, however, it wasn´t enough to break her spellcard, so she just jumped into the air and glared at me.

I waited for another attack with her sword, but she caught me off guard when the next attack was quick and unexpected. To explain it: Her halo above her head suddenly spawned several crimson globe bullets, which caught me off guard and hit me. And though it hurt like hell, my right leg, my stomach and my left arm almost completely numb, it wasn´t enough to break my spellcard.

"Not bad, Rumia...", I hissed. I aimed closely while I spoke, using it to distract her from my real motive. "But it ain´t enough!", I shouted, and the spike shot from my chest. Rumias right eye, the one who was still normal, widened in surprise, but she wasn´t quick enough, and the spike curled around her right foot.

She looked down in shock, then followed the rope to my chest... and then grinned like a maniac. She moved her arms to the left... and then spun into the other direction, the rope spinning around her legs.

"WHAT?", I shouted, right before the rope began to pull me into the air. I felt like a spintop, constantly pulled in a circle around the middle, namely Rumia. Since I was in a position parallel to the ground, I looked up and saw Rumia spinning... and I saw another disturbing detail. The skulls on Rumias shoulders were glowing crimson again.

This time, as they opened their mouths, no lasers came out, but bullets. An insane ammount of bullets. Crimson bullets. "Oh holy...!", I cursed, then lifted my right scythe and aimed at Rumia. It was a little problematic with the centrifugal force pulling on my arm, so I missed twice, but the third laser hit Rumia in the back, and she let out a pained scream. Just in the right moment, the centrifugal force stopped with Rumia no longer spinning, and I managed to avoid a red bullet that would´ve truly hurt.

As I landed on the ground, I looked up and found Rumia in midair, apparently stunned, as she was leaned back, panting madly. Using my chance, I pulled on the rope still attached to my chest. And the force was enough to let her crash into the ground beneath her. Still, no spellbreak sound. So I wasn´t that surprised as she stood back up, still in that form.

With a quick jump, she was back in the air, her sword still in her left hand. "Tch." She lifted her sword to the height of her eyes, and once again, crimson lightning moved between her eye and her sword, this time, only a lot...

_**"Wait a freakin' second! She´s charging her sword!"**_

Indeed, the blade was beginning to glow crimson... _"Just what´s she about to...WOAHH!"_ In the last second, I managed to jump aside as a large crimson flash of lightning hit the ground right where I stood, resulting in a large explosion of crimson light. As it died down, the ground had a large hole in it.

"How unfortunate... I missed...", muttered Rumia. In disbelief, I looked up at her. "Well, it looks it won´t end like this... **WELL, I GUESS I HAVE TO DO THIS!**", she shouted, then extended her arms to the side. **"COME FORTH, MY FAMILIAR!"**, she exclaimed.

_**"She´s... uh-oh..."**_

Even my always talkative flame-soul went quiet as the dimension in behind Rumia began to rip apart. That alone was pretty dangerous and unsettling, but what came out of the large rift that had build was only insane. It was a large, round, white entity with a tapering point at its bottom. It had a single, red and constantly bleeding eye at the center of its body. Two segmented wings, a pixelated representation of feathers, floated at its sides. Above it, a golden halo hung above a bandage on the top of its form.

_~ Music change: Kirby 64 - Zero Two's Theme ~_

"This, Chôzen, is Zero-Two, a god of sorrow that suffered just as much as me! He is the true undead beast of suffering, betrayed by existence itself, he is unable to feel anything aside from pain, hatred and betrayal! He who cannot feel emotions and has to see others happy suffers just as much as me!", laughed Rumia in her insanity.

"He can´t understand the world, the entire universe, even if he is a god... why? Because he was betrayed!", shouted Rumia. But then, all of sudden, her enraged expression changed into a sad one, tears welling up in her eyes.

"...and that is what links me to him, which makes me the same as him. I cannot feel love as well, because of what I am... an angel of death. And I was betrayed as well... Betrayed by you, Chôzen! I love you! I love you, I love your damn disgusting guts, even if I shouldn´t! And you just keep ony denying me, putting that damn shinigami higher as me, just because she was first!", screamed Rumia.

And that shattered my world. Seeing Rumia cry, even if the tears only came out of her right and normal eye, was worse than all of the pain I ever endured combined. "R-rumia... I... I never denied you! I never put Nanatsu higher tha...!"** "LIES!", **she shouted, her anger returning. **"ZERO TWO! USE YOUR TAINED HEAVEN!", **screamed Rumia, pointing at me.

What followed would forever stay in my mind. In a matter of seconds, Rumia, Zero-Two and I were caught inside a large black hemisphere. I guess it was pitch-black inside, but once again my natural ability to negate certain things came in handy, as I could still see, for me, it was like the night outside the hemisphere. And thus, I easily spotted the large, dark red light inside the dark, emitted by Zero-two as his single, bleeding eye fixed upon me. Energy began to gather within the eye.

_"Uh-oh."_, I thought in synchro with my flame-soul.

_**"FIRE AGAINST IT!"**_**, **my flame-soul roared, and I lifted my scythes, pointing them at Zero-Two. I aimed closely, after all, I just had one single try... And fired the same second Zero-Two unleased his beam of crimson light.

**"THE WORLD SHALL RETURN TO NOTHING, TO ZERO!", **screamed Rumia...

...But then she seemed to notice it. My dual-lasers connected with Zero-Twos tainted heaven and fought against the single, crimson laser.** "NO!", **screamed Rumia. But it was already too late. A second later, both attacks died down, and I fell to my knees. But I continued to look at Zero-Two, who looked back. And then, he moved backwards, flying towards the rift. Rumia let out a sigh, then flew to her familiar.

"You´ve done great... I shall deal with him.", she muttered as she patted the large round entity. Zero-Two fixed his eye on the smaller angel of death, then let out a content noise, just before he vanished within the rift, along with the darkness that made up the large hemisphere. Moonlight returned to shine on me and Rumia.

The angel of death was flying still in midair, looking at the spot the rift had been before it closed.. and then twirled around to me. "Why do I keep on underestimating you, Chô?", she huffed, her arms crossed in front of her body.

"That... He, Zero-Two... was he... a shikigami?", I hissed.

Rumia frowned for a second, then she let out a huff. "Not bad, I didn´t think you figure it out. Yes, when I encountered him, he was dying. But I felt connected with him, I knew he was suffering just as much as I do... So I offered him to become my Shikigami, my familiar... because we, those who suffer, have to stick together.", the angel of death explained, though she seemed still enraged.

Though she was friendlier and more reasonable than before... I knew I had lost all chances to reason with her... but I wouldn´t give up!

"Rumia, I am suffering as well! You are special to me, you are equal to Nanatsu in my life, half of my heart is owned by you!", I shouted up to her. But Rumia just frowned at me. "Pah! Don´t even think on trying that! I will not fall for your charm again! I wil end this now, once and for all!", she hissed.

I stumbled to my feet, panting already. That Zero-Two, though he had attacked just once, had taken a lot of energy from me. And he hadn´t only taken energy from me... Looking around us, I found the part of the meadow which had been inside the hemisphere...

**...dead. **

Lonely standing trees had rotten, the grass to my feet had vanished. A mere flower was in between me and Rumia, but it had rotten. Rumia, back in her usual attire, dropped onto the ground, just behind the flower, then bowed down and picked it up.

"Do you see this flower, Chô?", she asked, her gaze fixed on it. Then, she looked up. "It has rotten away, just like our love...", she whispered, then blew the flower away.

With a melancholic expression, she watched as the petals flew into the heaven. And then, she fixed back on me.

"It seems you are not as desperate as you told me to be. I have just let a big opening, and you didn´t attack... feeling a little regret, Chôzen?", she asked, her cruel eyes piercing me, as if to read my mind. "I feel regret ever since you left, Rumia.", I replied. "Tch." Again, she made that noise, before jumping back into the air.

* * *

><p><em>~ Music Change: Foreground Eclipse - In a night when her Sorrow resounds around ~<em>

**"Crematorium 'Who killed Cock Robbin?'!",** exclaimed Rumia. _"Another new spellcard...!"_ "Let´s play a little game, Chô! A game with the theme of death...", snickered Rumia, as dark energy gathered at ten spots in behind her, taking the shape of ten bird-like entities.

Each of them had different coloured, glowing eyes and a roman letter on their chest. For once, there was the 0, which looked a lot like a Kite. I was a sparrow, and II looked like an owl. III was most likely a trush, IV a cock. V looked like lark, and VI like a dove. VII was certainly a Linnet, VIII a Rook, and IX a Wren.

"Let the game start!", shouted Rumia, and the ten shapes rushed at me. Before I could even think of defending myself, all of them flew through me, each of them making my body flinch as burning pain shot through me.

I fell onto a knee, but quickly got back up, and jumped into the air to stand on the same height as Rumia.

And nine birds flew around me, circled me like I was their prey. Only one, the IV was lying on the ground, somehow looking as if it had recently died, maybe because blood flew out of his chest.

"But let me explain the rules first. You see, the poor cock Robbin was killed... but who was it? Four of these birds are suspicious, but only one of them is the real killer... But since any wrong accusation is painful for you, I give you some hints...", snickered Rumia, that insane grin on her face giving me the creeps. And then, Rumia began to speak.

_**Burn the one who knows no death**_

_**Pure, adored by those above**_

_**No prayers within, just simple love**_

_**And now the pining hunter**_

_**The flames longing for his rebirth**_

_**A distant breath within the earth**_

_**Burn up that heavy body of his**_

_**Make it wind, dancing in the sky**_

_**That bottomless gut now a cloud,**_

_**now a sigh**_

_**The sweet blood on his laughing lips**_

_**Now calls him to the gates of Hell**_

_**There burns evermore that soulless shell (1)**_

I frowned. "Excuse me, but that´s supossed to be a hint?", I growled under my breath, then began to glare around.

_"The first verse mentions that the bird I am searching for never grows old... he knowns no death, in other words. Just which bird is spoken of?"_, I thought. _"The kite makes no sense, as does the sparrow... I happen to know the original nursery rhyme, it´s Flan´s second favourite, right after 'And then there were none'..." _I glared to the other side.

_"...In the original, it is said that the sparrow is the murder of Cock Robbin... So this makes him the last to kill, as he is the one with 'sweet blood on his laughing lips'."_ I glared over to the sparrow, the roman number for one on his chest.

_**"I guess it´ll be the Wren."**_**, **my flame-soul spoke, and I glanced at it. _"Why the Wren? What exactly makes him know no death?"_, I asked in my mind.

_**"I don´t know what Rumia plays at, but think of it like this: The wren is also called 'king of birds'... and how do you imagine a king? I imagine an old, fair ruler over a kingdom, a long grey beard..."**_**,** my flame-soul trailed off. (2)

_"I´m thinking that Rumia forgot to tell us something, but that´s just me. Since I don´t have a better idea, nor explanation, I´ll trust you. So the Wren, eh? He´s number nine... So we have nine, two unknown, then one.", _I thought, glaring at the Wren, then at the Sparrow.

_**"Since we´re searching for a hunter in the second verse, and one that hunts close to the earth, I´m guessing that we´re searching the owl."**_**, **continued my flame-soul. _"So 9 2 X 1... The third verse tells of a glutton, one that is heavy... I strongly suspect the Linnet. A linnet is known to eat three times his weight in seeds, sometimes to the point that he cannot fly anmore... So 9 2 7 1..." _

_**"Then do it!"**_

"Reaper Sign 'Scythe of the last second'!", I exclaimed, then rushed towards the Wren. I closed my eyes, then struck my scythe into his body... and he let out a squeak, before he fell towards the ground and landed on his stomach, not moving anymore. At the same time I hit him, Rumia let out a pained groan.

_**"That´s it!"**_**, **exclaimed my flame-soul, and I nodded, before I rushed over to the owl, hit it, then rushed at the Linnet, hit it, and then finally over to the sparrow. Each time a bird was hit, Rumia hissed in pain... But nothing happened as the last bird lay on the ground.

_"So she did hold something back!"_, I thought enraged. "Pah! The game isn´t over, Chô, the murder is still ali-argh!", Rumia hissed in pain and clutched her chest, then stared down at the Sparrow. And on top of the Sparrow, which lay on his back, was I, my scythe rammed into the sparrows body.

"You said I accusated them when I hit them, so I combined: If this was a real trial, the murder, in this case (the nursery rhyme) the sparrow, the one with 'sweet blood on his laughing lips', had still to be executed for the death he was guilty of.", I snickered, before I jumped off the bird. And at that moment, the sparrow ignited, and burned away while Rumia hissed in pain.

"And as this spellcard mentioned 'crematorium', the corpse will burn away.", I ended my conclusion, just as all birds vanished, and Rumia huffed.

"Rumia, come back to your senses! I do regret my actions, do regret sealing you, and I do regret how I treated you! I never wanted to put Nanatsu over you, because I feel the same way towards both of you!", I shouted. And for a second, I was sure that I reached Rumia... but only for a second. Her face went soft, surprised... and then hard and cold again.

"No regrets at the end, Chô. I have made my decision... You´re wrong. We two are not destined to be together, we are destined to bring each others end...", spoke Rumia coldly. _"No... have I really lost her? Is this really the end of either me or Rumia?"_, I thought, regret and hopelessness flowing through me.

And as if to answer me, a familiar card appeared in my hand. I looked at it, then at Rumia. "No, you´re wrong, Rumia! We cannot kill each other, we cannot seperate! We are bonded! Bonded by the chains of guilt and bloodlust!", I shouted. Rumia hissed. And then, as we rushed at each other, we summoned our next spellcards at exactly the same moment.

_~ Music Change: X - Destiny ~ _

**"Man-killing sword 'Tyrfing'!" "Tyrfing's brother 'Alastor'!" **

The blades met, sparks emitting from the point the two blades met. "T-that sword!", managed Rumia to exclaim, just before a shockwave was set free by the swords, pushing both me and Rumia back. The shockwave was so powerful that it ripped both me and Rumia off our feets, and we landed a large distance apart from each other on our backs.

Pushing the pain away, I jumped to my feets, and found that Rumia had done the same. "How did you... Alastor?", hissed the angel of death, lifting Tyrfing. As I saw it, I noticed that it had changed it´s appearance from when I saw it the first time during our fight against Kaguya.

Now, Tyrfing looked exactly like Alastor, the blade was black and shaped like Alastors, only the colour of the hilt differed. While Alastor´s hilt was golden, Tyrfings was a glowing red. Also... there was indeed a hole in the upper end of Tyrfing... the place where the shard was missing...

"No regrets at the end, like you said, Rumia.", I huffed, lifting Alastor as well. "Tch!", hissed Rumia. "It doesn´t matter if you possess Tyrfings equal, his brother! This is the destiny, the two brothers have to fight each other for a life that is precious to them!", shouted Rumia. "Unfortunately yes, Rumia.", I sighed.

"Tch!", she made again, this time, as she rushed forwards to clash our blades. I danced under Tyrfing and almost struck Rumia in the back with Alastor, but she held Tyrfing behind her back, so the blades met again.

She pushed Alastor away, then turned around, and we clashed our blades again. This time, I pushed her off, but she landed on her feet and rushed forwards again, trying to cut off my neck from the right. But I quickly turned Alastor, and the blades met again, however, Alastor used more power and pushed Tyrfing off.

This resulted in Rumias right side being uncovered, and a quick slash across her side caused her to hiss in pain. With a kick to my stomach, she flung me through the air, but I smashed Alastor into the ground and stopped my flight by landing on my knees. She jumped towards me, trying to stab me with Tyrfing, but I sommersaulted underneath her and struck her into the back with Alastor, cutting a part of her dress out in the process.

But like the berserk she was at that moment, she just twirled around and got me lucky in the right arm. I hissed, moved my left arm, and cut into her arm as well. We then jumped both back, only to rush at each other, the swords lifted to the height of our eyes. We both were trying to stab each other in between the eyes. But as we reached each other, we moved our heads, causing the swords to miss.

Before we could even run into each other, I moved sidewards and danced around her, once again trying to stab her in the back, but she had jumped into the air. I turned around, and of course jumped after her. Our blades met once again, this time with such power that a lonely tree outside the area that had rotten during Zero-Two´s tainted heaven broke from the shockwave.

On the horizon, I saw how a large mass of water was pushed into the air, apparently from a lake or something. And with such power, we both were once again pushed into different directions. But I threw Alastor at Rumia, caught her in the side, and pulled on the chains, right before I hit the ground, causing dirt to whirl up into the air. To my left, something else hit the ground, another cloud of dirt whirling up into the air. Rumia had hit the ground there.

I stumbled to my feet, feeling my left leg somewhat numb. Rumia seemed no different, she was holding her left shoulder, Tyrfing hanging aside her on its chains. But she just hissed loudly, then let go of her shoulder, and lifted Tyrfing once more. And though she tried to hide it behind the mask of desperation, I could see the regret and the sadness in Rumias eyes. But the desperation to end this once and for all overweighted.

"NO REGRETS AT THE END!", she suddenly shouted, and rushed at me.

I tried again to dance under her sword, but she kicked my feet away, and I was forced to do a backflip. I landed on my feet again, but suddenly, a bare foot hit me in the right cheek, once again taking my ground away.

This time, I landed painfully on the side, letting out a loud hiss. But I knew that lying around came equal with a bullet into the head, so I quickly rolled aside, and that just in the right moment, otherwise, my head would´ve been impaled.

I jumped to my feet, then aimed my next slash at Rumias legs, but she jumped over my sword twice, then made a frontflip above me.

Quickly, I leaned to the the left after peeking above my shoulder, and avoided another one of Rumias slashes that way. But she was still behind me and I had no chance to turn around, so I leaned to the right and blocked her sword with mine, then leaned to the left and did the same, before going into the knees while stretching one foot forwards, then made a spin.

It hit Rumia and she fell onto her face, but caught herself in a sommersault and rolled past me. She took into the air from the sommersault, turned around there so she faced me. And then, I jumped after her, holding my sword to my left, aiming it to hit her chest. We met in midair.

I felt resistance against my sword. A second later, we both landed on our feet. And then, in synchro, we turned our heads to look over our shoulders at each other.

And then, she twitched.

Her dress had a large slash across it around her midriff, barely holding together anymore. And then, Rumia fell onto all fours while Tyrfing vanished inside her body.

I let out a sigh...

...Just before the back of my shirt ripped apart into thousands of shreds, my body burning from within. I fell onto my knees.

"You got... a lucky one...", I snickered weakly, blood flowing from my mouth. Turning around, still on my knees, I found that Rumias midriff was bleeding as well. And guessing from that, my back was bleeding madly also...

...And then, suddenly, an enormous pain went through my body. It felt like I was burning from the inside, felt like a giant stake being driven through me from my stomach up to my brain... as the pain hit my head, enveloped it... the world around me was already going black...

**"What a mess you made..."** Rumia flinched as she heard his voice... so different, and yet the same. **"Everything is a chaos right now..."** His voice was becoming more and more distorted as he spoke... as was his appearance.

Rumia watched in silent awe as Chôzen continued to stare down at the ground, his eyes hidden beneath a shadow. Something wasn't right about him... something was off. And it dawned to Rumia, as a sizzling sound came to her ears... a sound emitted by Chôzen's hair as the black became a glowing crimson.

But it shouldn't stop there. Just as his hair had completely become crimson, his body still not moving, crimson lightning broke through the clouds above, struck him, creating a large, red orb of energy, which caused Rumia to shield her eyes.

As it died down, Rumia found that Chôzen had not moved in the slightest, small bolts of crimson moving in between him and the ground... before two gigantic, crimson wings spread from his back, completely made of energy. And at the same time, two crimson orbs became visible in the shadow that hid his eyes.

And eventually, he rose his gaze until it met hers... his whole eyes glowing crimson... before the last light died down.. and revealed his normal eyes, only that his irises were now crimson. He remained standing there for a moment, as did she, neither of them saying anything at all... Before, all of sudden, six spikes broke through Chôzens skin, three on the back of each shoulder.

At the same time, his two crimson wings parted, became six, three on each side... until a seventh one appeared on the left side. And he did not flinch as two curved horns appeared on his head, as well as several small spikes going down his spine.

Chôzen Gekido had turned into what looked a lot like an incubus... but Rumia knew that he had turned into something more demonic than an incubus. Especially as his right hand deformed into a demon claw.

**"What a bother..."**, spoke Chôzen with a distorted voice, continuing to look at Rumia without moving an inch. And Rumia just looked back. **"Ah well..."**, he sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose with his normal hand, **"...I may as well end this. Since King is too weak... too torn apart... Good job at that, Rumia. I don't think he will ever return to be normal. You've done more damage to his sanity than I could ever do..."**

Rumia hissed slightly at those words, took a cautious step back, glaring at him. "Who are you?", she growled. "What do you mean with Chôzen is too weak?", she added then. And her glare increased as Chôzen began to laugh in a mad manner.

**"I AM KING NOW!"**, he hollered in between his laughter, **"Name? NAME? I don't have one!"** Rumia's glare turned into a full-blown scowl, a deep growl escaping her throat. **"A name is nothing to me... You may refer to me as Insanity though, since that is what I am. ****Chôzen Gekido's Insanity."**

"Why are you talking to me through his body? What has happened to him?", asked Rumia, slowly getting into a battle stance. **"He? Oh... he is back there, in the darkest, most crippled and distorted part of his mind, crying to himself, mourning about being too weak... and that is why I am in charge now, why I, the horse, have become the king! Because I am stronger than him!"**

Rumia slowly lifted Tyrfing to her side, the chains of bloodlust rattling as the sword moved. **"You helped me, by the way. You weakened him enough for me to take over." **Rumias growl increased again, her left eyelid twitching in anger, a vein becoming visible on her right hand.

"What are your intentions?", shouted Rumia, taking a step forwards, though cautious. **"My... intentions?"**, chuckled the insane personality, swinging his hand to catch Alastor in it. **"I'll make you my queen, Rumia Shisô!"**, he shouted, took an agressive step forwards, a mad grin across his face.

**"A land of hatred, land of the apocalypse...! Once you are mine, my queen, we can rule it, destroy it, plunge it into darkness... A land ruled by the indifferent king, the suicidal queen and the queen of seven sins...**", he chuckled, though his expression was dead serious. **"...YOU AND NANATSU ARE ONLY MINE! NOBODY ASIDE ME SHALL EVER POSSESS YOU!"**

Rumia gasped, took a hasty step backwards, Tyrfing lifted just in case he was attacking.

**"...that's what I would usually say."**

Rumia flinched, slowly lowered her sword, stared at him. Insanity Chôzen Gekido was staring at her with a dead serious expression, but his lips were quivering, his fists shaking, his whole body trembling. **"But not this time..."**, he whispered, making Rumia frown as she heard the pity, the worry and the sadness in his voice. Something unusual for insanity.

**"You aren't really Rumia, aren't you? ...don't lie to me. I can feel it. You are Rumia's Insanity. Just like I am Chôzens. You became a personality of your own as Rumia left Gensokyo, right? I came to be as Nanatsu no Taizai seperated from Chôzen. And while I am trying to become the new Chôzen, as I would not feel complete otherwise... you have chosen to work together with Rumia, don't you? At the moment, you are just as much Rumia as you are her insanity."**

Rumia gasped, her eyes wide... before she took a step back, her eyes becoming hard in anger. "You're smart, I have to give you that... Yes, I am half-Rumia and half-Insanity!", growled Rumia, her voice slowly becoming distorted. **"As I expected. What really surprises me is, that Rumia actually wants all of this. But who can I blame? I am Insanity, I try to make Chôzen do a lot of mistakes… It's what I want… so it is no surprise you try the same… and that she listens to you, hopes to end her suffering by following you…"**

Rumia growled at him, lifted Tyrfing once more. **"Well then... let me finish what I was saying before. The stuff about making you my queen... plunging this land into disaster... though this is what I truly want... That's what I would usually say... this time…"**

**"...I am fighting for King this time."**

Rumias eyes widened, right before Insanity lifted Alastor. **"I don't think that you will listen to any words I speak. So there is only one solution for this... namely, to fight. Even I don't want to do this. I am incredibly interested in you, Rumia Shisô. But you leave me no other choice."**

"I see...", she whispered, lifting Tyrfing, aiming it at him. **"I want to warn you beforehand, though. Chôzen fears his ability to negate, fears he would kill or negate what he does not want to. I, on the other hand, do not fear it, and have full control over it. Also, only I can use this body to it's true extend... in the end, this give me ten times the strength that Chôzen possesses..."**

Rumia's eyes widened once more, this time, in shock. And fear. **"Alright. Let's just... get this over us. If one of us has to end at this point... then I will, until the very last moment... fight for King. As strange as that may sound..."** "Then let us finish this. Once and for all. Face me. One. Last. TIME!"

And with that, the former lovers charged at each other, with the intention to kill. One of them wasn't going to continue after this... one of them had to die, they knew that in mind and in heart.

_~ Music: Darkness is always next to me_

Alastor and Tyrfing met, hit each other, sparkles produced by them... followed by a gigantic shockwave that caused the ground under Rumia and Chôzen to collapse and become a crater. They both moved in a flash, moved too fast for each others eye, but their swords met again in the air.

Alastor was pushed back, Chôzen falling backwards, but with his new wings, he regained balance in less than a second and rushed at Rumia headfirst, hitting her with his head into her stomach. Rumia growled in pain, all air forced out of her lungs, but she quickly grabbed him by the hair and let herself fall out of the air, intending to ram his head into the ground.

She succeeded, a new crater now in the meadow, but just as before, the two of them moved back into the air. This time, however, Chôzen found himself on the receiving end, as a knee hit him in the stomach, followed by a sword into his back.

The two darted away from each other once more, Insanity Chôzen growling under his breath, as did Rumia. But not pondering at all and not wasting any time, they charged at each other again, the two swords meeting again. This time, the raw power unleashed was not only strong enough to create a giant crater beneath them, a forest not all too far from them suddenly just ripped apart into smallest leaves and splinters, the raw power heavy enough to break it.

Rumia landed on her feet, sliding backwards as Chôzen rushes at her. As he slashes left, she turns her body to the right, ducks underneath his next slash and blocks the third one with her own sword. **"Do you honestly believe you stand a chance against me, Rumia? ...I will not deny that I do love you as much as the original Chôzen does... but I am not him, completely different. I do not regret, do not feel guilt.. and do not hold BACK!"**

His aura suddenly flared up, pushing Rumia backwards at the speed of sound, creating a large trench in the ground as her feet dug into the ground. Insanity, completely enveloped in crimson aura, rushes at Rumia, the plants to his feet withering away as he rushed through the air. Rumia blocked his strike and kicked him into the stomach.

**"I am tenfold of the Nihilism Chôzens power, only I can use this body to it's full potential, bringing it onto the verge of death! But that does not matter to me... It almost rips my body apart, every second that I am in charge and using the full extend of the power, I die, only to return in the same second...!"**

As if to prove his statement, Rumia gasped as, before her eyes, the skin on his right face became dry and shriveled, only to return to life a second later. Suddenly, Insanity used more power, threw Rumia across the meadow into a rock.

**"Chôzen himself fears his own ability. He fears the negativity he desired for centuries... And even if he could use the full extend of his power, he would not be able to use it without going mad... using this power breaks the mind apart... is too much to handle."**

Rumia rushed out of the rock, just before Insanity hit it, breaking it into debris.

**"...Do you know what 'Negation of Everything' is? It's a nice way to say 'Causing the End'... Basically, I do not negate things... Well, I do, but it isn't as easy as touching something and wishing it disappears, never was... No!"**

Rumia chose to attack, having enough of being pushed around, but found herself blocking once more instead of attacking.

**"Before the path of nihilism, Chôzen's ability was the manipulation of negativity inside a person... he could make them depressive... or just angry. Could invoke negative emotions, such as betrayal, hatred, depression, envy, wrath, lust... pretty much, he was able to invoke three deadly sins in a person just by wanting it."**

As he spoke, Insanity ducked Rumias sword a few times, then tired to kick her foot away, but she jumped over him and hit him in the left shoulder with Tyrfing, creating a bloody gash on his shoulder... but he did not even flinch. Instead, he grabbed the sword by it's blade, then pulled it out of his shoulder and threw Rumia and it back to the meadow.

**"...Of course he lacked the personality for it. Did not want to cause what he could. So he wanted to become stronger... to get that feeling of being useless away. Leave it behind, care about nothing and yet everything. After he finished the path of nihilism, his ability changed... he achieved the ability to 'negate everything'."**

Insanity hissed as Tyrfing cut into his leg, a second time as Rumia headbutted him. But he recovered realitvely quick, used the chains of negativity to capture Rumia and pull her to him.

**"...but it is not simple as that. This description gives people the wrong impression of it... if you ask me, he rather achieved the ability to 'manipulate negative energy to his free will'... because that is what he does when he negates. He gathers the negative energy around him and charges it in a very special way... which let's it appear green."**

"SHUT UP!", snarled Rumia, headbutting him again, freeing herself from his grip. Immediately, she rushed at him, brought her sword down, but Insanity dodged and blocked, the cross-guards of Alastor and Tyrfing meeting each other due to the close proximity between Chôzen and Rumia.

**"...Charging negative energy in this special way allows Chôzen to fill it into something, using his own body to channel it. This special negative energy splits the atoms of the thing it is filled into. This special negative energy splits it into such small individuals that the being appears to be 'negated'. Chôzen cannot negate himself, however, as his body consists to 77% out of negative energy... since he was born. He just did not realise."**

Rumia was on her knees on the ground, panting madly as she glared at Insanity, who stood a good distance before her, over and over continuing his explanation of Chôzen Gekido, the man Rumia hated. She hated his guts. Hated his guts for not loving her. For not loving her enough.

**"...and this is where I come in. I charge the negative energy in a different, more efficient way... causing it to appear crimson to the eye. When I channel this negative energy into something, not only do I split the atoms... I rather immediately erase them. And I erase what is connected to it... my negative energy is so efficient that it breaks through dimensions and obliterates such things as memories... Should I negate you, nobody would remember you ever existed."**

The fallen angel hissed as she got to her feet. "Be quiet. Shut up. I have enough of this!", she snarled, raising Tyrfing once more. She rushed forwards, but as she almost had him, he moved away with the speed of sound, leaving Tyrfing to hit the ground, creating a large crater in it.

Insanity appeared on the meadow a few meters to the left, but immediately vanished again as Rumia appeared before him. He appeared behind her, tried to kick her in the back, but she avoided, causing him to land in the crater, making it even larger.

Rumia appeared before him, her bare fist impacting with his abdomen, causing him to cough up blood. She disappeared, reappeared behind him, hit him in the back... he coughed up more blood, right before both of them vanished.

In midair, their fists connected, disrupting space around them for a second. The power of the attacks meeting caused a tree on the horizon to unroot itself, shattered windows at the human village. As both put all their might into the punch, their energy mingled, radiated a crimson light... before it exploded, sending both of them backwards.

* * *

><p>Keine Kamishirasawa stood in her school, her mouth agape. She was looking out of what remained from the windows... on the horizon, the black of the night distorted into crimson several times, each time it did, the earth shook.<p>

"Whatever is happening there... it disrupts Gensokyo... The power of what is going on... could very well destroy this land.", muttered Fujiwara no Mokou, as she suddenly stood leaned against the desk, startling Keine. "I have a bad feeling about this... a tragedy will happen tonight... a tragedy that will last for an eternity...", added Kaguya Houraisan, startling Keine again.

Keine looked from the usually lone immortal of fire to the usually shut-in princess of eternity. "What... what are you doing here?", whispered Keine.

"We were originally going to ask you something, Keine... when this begun.", replied Mokou. "I get the bad feeling that this has something to do with Chôzen Gekido... I feel hatred, a large ammount of it. At the very moment, I cannot tell if he is fighting for... or against Gensokyo.", whispered Kaguya after a deep sigh.

"Keine Kamishirasawa... the history of Gensokyo... please keep it safe. If this land is really going to end tonight... we shall keep its memory alive. We, who are eternal.", sighed Kaguya as she walked past Mokou to Keine... past the were-hakutaku... and then, slowly put her hands around the half-beasts waist from behind. "...I promise to keep your Mokou safe as well.", whispered Kaguya... before she kissed Keines neck, surprising the teacher.

"_**Their history is stained… stained with love, hatred and blood. The future that was avoided… shall become present today…."**_

* * *

><p>Remilia stood in front of a window in her throne-room at the Scarlet Devil Mansion, looking worriedly at the crimson horizon. "Big Bro...", she whispered sadly. "...is this really happening again? Are you... Have you become that thing again?"<p>

"...back when those humans almost killed Flandre... you... you risked everything to save her... risked even your own sanity. You became a monster before my very eyes to save me and my little sister... And though you killed hundreds of humans that night... I cannot tell you how thankful I am for saving mine and my sisters life... And now, I stand here and stare as you face your end... and cannot help you..."

"Milady?", asked Sakuya. Slowly, Remilia turned her eyes until she looked directly at the crowd of people. Sakuya Izayoi Brando, Hong Meiling, Dio Brando, Patchouli Knowledge, Koakuma, Kayako Saeki Henge, Hsien-ko and her twin Mei-Ling and Flandre... they all stood there.

"He'll be alright, onee-sama! He is Chôzen, he is strong! He won't fall to himself!", exclaimed Flandre with a big smile. "She's right. Don't you remember what he always says? 'I bow to no one, and no one bows to me'. ...all along, he didn't mean others with it, but himself. He was telling everyone all the time that he does not give up... does not bow to himself, even as his own insanity tries to break him apart...", added Meiling, a big grin on her face.

"My daughter-in-law's right. I don't know him for long, but I can tell that he knows his limits... and he knows how to defeat himself. He knows what he does!", grinned Dio. "Chôzen is wise and strong. He will not lose... not to himself at least!", added Patchouli, and Koakuma nodded. "He is he. That won't change, no matter what his state of mind is!", she shouted out loud.

"I wish I could say something about him..."; huffed Hsien-ko... and they all shared a laugh.

"But do you understand, milady? He is your big brother... as long as you have faith in him, he won't lose. I know that I have faith in him. I trust him... he will make the right decisions.", smiled Sakuya.

Remilia looked at all of them... and then smiled. "You're right. I'm sorry for being such a worrywart sometimes... In that case, I am just like him.", she chuckled. "That's the spirit, milady!", grinned Sakuya. Remilia nodded, and then, they all faced the window... and the crimson horizon.

"_**Their fate lies in crimson… crimson blood. One of them… will have all of his crimson fate drained from his body… until he faces… the end…"**_

* * *

><p>Reimu stood on the porch of her shrine, staring at the crimson horizon as the wind around her howled, having picked up long ago. Above all of Gensokyo, dark-crimson clouds hovered, a thunderstorm coming close to the end of the world torturing the land.<p>

Reimu had a serious expression on her face. An expression of desperation. "Give him more time.", spoke Yukari's voice. Reimu turned to the sukima, which stood next to her.,. her expression just as desperate. "Yukari is right, Reimu. It is too early.", growled Marisa, holding onto her hat as she held her broom in the other hand. She was scowling, though. Even Suika, who stood before them, looked dead-serious... making Reimu silently wonder of Suika was, for once sobber.

"Marisa is right. If I learned one thing from him, it is to be yourself... and accept things as they are. And in this very moment, Reimu, we have to accept the things how they are: He is fighting for Gensokyo... or against it, that we cannot say. But we have to accept things like they are. When the time arises, we know what to do.", added Alice, who stood aside Marisa.

Marisa and Yukari nodded, and Suika followed closely, nodding as well. They were right...

But that was nothing of importance right now. She, Reimu, was the keeper of this paradise after Yukari herself. As such, she had to watch over this land... and right now, she was struggling with whether or not to interfere with what was about to happen. She had to interfere and stop this, before it went out of control... if it wasn't already too late for that.

"Chôzen... he is totally out of control, I fear...", sighed Yukari, nodding over to a gap she had opened, which showed the meadow... or rather, what had once been a meadow. Chôzen, or rather Insanity, stood there, his sword against Rumias, who glared at him. "Rumia?", asked Reimu in surprise.

Yukari nodded. "She is out of control as well. She is the reason that Chôzen behaves like this... She has unsealed **him**… the part of Chôzen that is more Chôzen than himself.. Chôzen tends to call **him **the true Chôzen Gekido… though he is just his insanity having gained an own personality.", sighed the powerful sukima.

"Alright… I give him a little time… but once this goes out of control, I go and interfere!", growled the shrine maiden of the paradise. "I fear it has already gone out of control…", sighed Marisa, and Yukari could only nod. "The clash of two personalities of insanity… it could very well mean the end. It will mean the end… for one of them."

"This… is the beginning of the end… the shackles of guilt, bloodlust and love… at least one of them will break…", muttered Suika. "Indeed they will, old friend…", muttered Yukari in reply, not even surprised that the little oni knew of the chains.

"I give him just a moment more… however, if I notice that he cannot stand her or himself… I'll go there… otherwise… this might be the end of Gensokyo… at least as we know it.", growled Reimu, staring straight ahead into the gap.

"_**Guilt… and bloodlust… the two that shall not be… outsiders, despised by others… and themselves…"**_

* * *

><p>Mima and Yuuka stood just outside Mugenkan, Yuuka's mansion in the middle of the garden of the sun. Once actually a gate between the dream world and Gensokyo, Mugenkan had been moved to be in the garden of the sun… to rest, and not let dreams and reality bcome one.<p>

The owner of the mansion, Yuuka Kazami, stood before the mansion, she and her companion and current "guest" Mima Hakurei, staring at the crimson horizon, which turned Gensokyo's usual dark night into the crimson day… the crimson day that shouted out death and blood.

"You feel it too, right? This power…", muttered Mima, and the flower youkai nodded. "It's him, isn't it? Chôzen himself is radiating it, isn't he?", asked Yuuka. "Yes… yes it is him.", replied Mima. "So this is the power you longed for?", asked Yuuka, glancing over at the evil spirit.

"I do not want it for myself… I tried to manipulate him to help me achieve what belongs to me… the Hakurei Yin-Yang Orbs… It failed, and knowing that he looked through me, I tried to kill him… and failed. This, the power we experience right now, has to be the power that prevented him from being obliterated by my Twilight Spark when I first tried it against him… the power of insanity. His… is stronger than mine."

Mima let out a deep sigh. "It is not that I hate him… well, I used to. He's been annoying, foiling my plans before they even started… And now that he is back and does not remember all the times I tried to kill him… It was the perfect opportunity for me to finish him off right before the scarlet mist incident… but somehow…", Mima growled loudly all of sudden.

"…somehow I couldn't.", she added, clenching her fists. "…it seems I have at least some respect for him to not finish him off when he is at his weakest… to not just kill him when he thinks he is safe, among friends… I managed to lie to him, make him believe I am one of his old friends… but I just could not kill him…" Mima had her eyes closed in anger, pure hatred flowing through her.

"DAMMMMMN IIIIIIIT!", she screamed towards the crimson horizon. "DON'T YOU DARE TO DIE RIGHT NOW! YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO DIE BY MY HANDS, SO MAKE SURE YOU STAY ALIVE, YOU FREAK OF NATURE!"

Yuuka watched her, surprise and shock in her eyes… before she began to smile a genuine, warm smile. "I hope for the same… after all, I want to see him die as well….", she chuckled slightly, before she turned towards Mugenkan, her parasol on her right shoulder.

"We should head inside… The balcony should be a very nice place to be at at this hour of night.", commented the Youkai of seasons. Mima growled louder… but then twirled around and began walking towards the mansion. "Let's go there….", she growled. And as the two of them walked towards the door, Mima turned her gaze a last time towards the crimson horizon.

"_**Don't die on me, you freak… We have not spend enough time together… Don't dare to face the eternal sunset of the end… as for right now… the evil spirit of sunset… for once, trusts in you…"**_

* * *

><p>As the doors to the courtroom burst open, Shikieiki looked up. "Komachi? What is…" A sudden, ominous feeling shot through Shikieiki. "No…", she muttered. Komachi, however, sweat running down her face, panting as she stood in between the large doors, just nodded, unable to say anything in her exhaustion.<p>

Shikieiki twirled on her heels, turned to the giant drawers that contained the books representing the existences of beings… and found that two drawers were shaking heavily. One of them was glowing green from within… the other crimson. And seeing that, Shikieiki could only snarl.

"This was not supposed to happen…!", she hissed.

Suddenly, the drawers burst open, the light illuminating the whole courtroom. Carefully, Shikieiki approached them, peeked over the rim of the crimson glowing one, glared at the book of bloodlust… Rumia Shisôs book.

Komachi watched, fear still obvious in her eyes, how Shikieiki took both books, ignoring the sizzling noise that occurred as her hands were burned from touching the books, and placed them on her desk, glared at them as they opened up… letters appearing on blank sites. The exact same letters, telling the exact same.

"S-shikieiki-sama…?", murmured Komachi, as she saw how her superiors face went pale… and as Shikieiki suddenly fell backwards into her chair, Komachi ran for her dear life and only stopped as she stood right aside the pale Yama.

"K-komachi… no…", whispered Shikieiki. "W-what? What is wrong, Shikieiki-sama?", asked Komachi, shaking her superior by the shoulders… until Shikieiki placed her left hand on Komachis arm. "Komachi… this… cannot be the truth…", she whispered.

Komachi stared with worry at Shikieiki Yamaxanadu, then glanced over at the books before them. Whatever she had just seen… it had shocked Shikieiki. Komachi longed to know herself… but she knew that it was forbidden to Shinigami to read the books… heck, it was forbidden to the Yamas to read the books of living beings when they glow! But... this glow was stronger than every glow Komachi had ever seen... what could be the cause of it? Was it the same cause... the cause for that ominous feeling Komachi had?

"Go ahead… take a look. I take the full responsibility… I already broke the rules when I looked inside just now…", muttered Shikieiki all of sudden. Komachi glanced back at her… but then did as told and took the final step, the step that allowed her to look inside the books.

And Komachi paled as well. The letters were bulky and blurred. Large, red stains were on the paper of Rumia Shisô's book, stains that looked like they were from tears falling onto the paper… merely tears of blood. And the final word in Chôzens book leaked a red substance… a substance that looked supiciously like blood… like it announced.

"_**The night has arosen. The night that we end. It is the beginning of the end. It shall flow… blood…"**_

* * *

><p>Suwako clenched her fists in anger, staring down to the foot of the mountain, where a meadow continually flashed crimson, the earth and nature around it destroyed, and what was left of it, dead. Suwako let out a hiss under her breath, her eyes that normally radiated divinity and childish innocence now hard in anger.<p>

But just as Suwako was about to take a step forwards, ready to jump down there and save her former student, a hand laid onto her shoulder and she turned her gaze around to meet Kanakos. "Don't.", warned Kanako, her snake-eyes more serious than ever.

"It is his path. Meddling with it would merely anger the great yama. We gods may be able to do things when a person prays for it… but we are not to meddle with paths of individuals… especially such dangerous ones as the path of nihilism. You know what dangers could lay upon us once we interfere with the path of indifference.

"Please do not, Suwa…!", murmured a young, blonde girl as she embraced Suwako and held onto the blonde goddess. Suwako looked down at the young girl… then laid a hand atop her head. "I won't. Kanako, you are right. I shall not meddle with the path of indifference…", sighed Suwako, sadness now evident on her face.

"Suwako-sama.", sighed Sanae, slumping her shoulders. "Are you sure you can't do anything? Those two… those two poor souls…", whispered the living goddess, her gaze resting on the crimson meadow. "I fear not, my child. It is their destiny…", muttered Suwako, closing her eyes, softly stroking through the blonde hair of the child that held onto her.

"Suwa….", whispered the young girl. "Then we can just watch and await the outcome?", asked Sanae clenching her gohei close. "Sadly…. Sadly yes.", replied Kanako, turning back to gaze at the meadow. "Chôzen Gekido, Insei no Youkai…", she murmured. "All we can do… is to pray for their wellbeing. Both his… and hers.", growled Suwako, pulling her hat deeper until her eyes were hidden in shadows.

"_**Destiny… or deadly? I don't think he cares which one's walking his way… He will just fight…**_

_**fight for all… and for nothing. The crimson night, the darkest night of them all…"**_

"…_**it has arrived."**_

* * *

><p>"The wind has changed.", growled Aya, clenching her fist around the leaf she used to summon tornados. "The tide has turned.", added Nitori, her head sticking out of the water of the river next to Aya. "I wonder what's happening?", the shy kappa asked. "I can tell you."<p>

The voice startled the kappa, but Aya, still looking into the direction the wind was coming from, just murmured: "What's it, Momiji? What is now deciding over Gensokyo's future?"

"Chôzen Gekido and Rumia Shisô… a fight between the two of them… or rather, a clash of their insanity. Rumia Shisô has gone mad… from what I heard, because Chôzen could not love her like she loved him… And as she forced him to fight for life and death… he snapped under the pressure of not wanting to kill her…"

"I see…", muttered Aya, before she fell onto her knees. "So the future of Gensokyo lies within Chôzen Gekido… If he wins, we are sav…" "If he wins, we are doomed.", roared the voice of Lord Tenma, causing Ay aand Momiji to turn their heads around.

The leader tengu was walking towards them, her gaze, however, resting on the horizon. "Lord Tenma!", exclaimed the two tengu, but before they could bow down, Tenma just rose her hand to stop them. "It is not the time."

"Lord Tenma, what do you mean with what you just said? Chôzen is not allowed to win?", asked Momiji. "No… sadly. If he wins, we are all doomed… like you just said, at the very moment, he is not himself…he has snapped under the pressure. As long as he is in that state, he does not differ between friend and foe…"

"So Rumia Shisô must wi…" "No. She has snapped as well. Allowing her to win is the second-to-worst outcome.", inerfered the leader of the tengu. "Then what? Either way, we are doomed? Gensokyo will come to an end?", asked Nitori.

"…no. The only way Gensokyo can survive this unfortunate turn of events… is when Chôzen defeats himself before his insanity kills Rumia Shisô.", explained Lord Tenma, her gaze serious. And Momiji, Aya and Nitori followed her gaze to the horizon, where the the crimson shone through the dark, crimson light of two legendary blades made from the same material clashing.

"_**The wind has picked up… Can the shackles stand it? The wind of insanity?"**_

* * *

><p>Ryoko Jigoku stood on the highest tree in the forest of magic, staring at the crimson horizon as well.<p>

"So I truly was right…", she muttered, then let out a deep sigh. "Like I predicted… his tragedy was going to happen…" She lowered her gaze, growled a little. "…Happens right now…"

She then rose her gaze… but the weakness of sadness struck her, and she lowered her gaze again, looked down at the ground beneath with sadness.

"Farewell, my old friend... when we first met, we were enemies with the same ability... and... farewell, my student…. It sure had been fun…." She moved a hand through her messy hair. "….IF you should be the one to emerge victorious from that fight…. You're never going to be the same again… IF Rumia wins… Then she won't be the same again… It's a fight without winners."

Ryoko turned away. "In the end, it won't matter who wins... Both of them will be destroyed... destroyed by the chains, the tragedy, which have laid upon them...", growled the youkai of the night. "It sure... is a dilemma."

_**"The darkness... it will soon surround the two of them... and then... then we will see if Gensokyo..."**_

_**"...can be a paradise anylonger."**_

* * *

><p>The door to the house opened and Nanatsu no Taizai stepped out of it, her gaze resting on the crimson horizon.<p>

"Chô...", she whispered, slowly, carefully, sadly.

She had a feeling that he would not return... either not physically... or not mentally. She knew that something big was happening... she always did, even if he thought otherwise...

* * *

><p><strong>"So let us dance a final time, my precious queen! Let us dance the deadly dance of destiny!"<strong>, he roared, raising Alastor to his side as he rushed at her. "THE FINAL DANCE!", screamed Rumia, as she charged at him as well. **"I WILL NOT GIVE UP! I AM WILLING TO RISK EVERYTHING!" **"THEN LET US DANCE IN THE NEGATIVE DARKNESS!"

_~ Music: Tekken 5 - Sparking ~_

The legendary blades met again, a crimson shockwave set free as they did. The ground underneath them gave in, but they were already gone. Moving too fast for the naked eye, the two rushed through the air, the blades meeting again high above the meadow.

An explosion broke the illusion of peace, send the two of them flying backwards. Rumia disposed of Tyrfing with a mere thought, vanished due to her speed and appeared behind him, the kick already aimed at his spine. However, Insanity moved Alastor with a quick movement so that it was behind him and blocked the kick. And as Rumia was send backwards from the recoil, he disposed of Alastor as well and rushed at her.

His punch was blocked by Rumia's arms, and using the momentum of his punch, Rumia made a backflip and tried to kick him into the chin. Unfortunately for her, he had moved already, a kick into her back sending her towards the ground... a second one towards a forest.

But in midair, she caught herself and ended her flight with a backflip, came to a sliding stop in midair. As he appeared before her, she punched him into the stomach, then, as he doubled over, first into the left side twice, then kicked him into the right, and used a headbutt to knock him backwards.

Insanity made a backflip and pushed himself back towards her, aiming to hit her left shoulder with his fist, but instead, he only hit her arm, which she used to block the attack. She rolled sidewards, causing him to lose his balance, then kicked him into the back and send him flying once more... but in midair, he just vanished and appeared above her, his two hands intertwined, swung down at Rumias head.

The dark angel collided with the ground with enormous force, but nontheless pushed herself up and avoided him as he fell out of the air. The two vanished again, reappeared in midair, Rumia trying to kick him, but he ducked under it. In return, however, she avoided his combination of several punches and moved behind him with a flash.

However, he did the same, and the two of them continued to rapidly appear and disappear all over what had remained of the once so beautiful meadow, until Rumia suddenly charged at him with a kick. Insanity caught her foot and swung her around, throwing her back into the direction she came from, but she landed on her feet... just as he appeared above her, his hands once more intertwined.

A powerful earthquake shock the whole area as Insanity's hands hit the earth, but Rumia had already moved out of the way, send him upwards with a powerful punch, then moved so she was already above him... her next punch actually causing blood to shot out of his mouth. A second hit send him back towards the earth, but he moved and kicked her instead.

As she collided with a hill, she leveled it completely, leaving back a large crater from the impact. But she lifted herself in a quick motion so she stood on her hands, using her legs to block his punch, then avoided the next combination of punches and kicks from him, only to kick him into the chin from below, causing him to fall backwards.

Insanity landed hard on his back, groaned out in pain as he did so, especially as his head hit the ground, but as Rumia aimed a kick at his neck, he was already gone.

In the distance, she saw him on a stone... then he disappeared, appeared on a stone that was closer to her, disappeared again, repeated the pattern until he was two stones away from her... because she suddenly stood before him, a kick to his chin sending him flying upwards.

In the air, Rumia awaited him, grabbed his head and clenched her hand around it until he screamed in agony, blood flowing from his eyes... and then, she threw him into a small forest. However, sure that he would just heal, she followed him with in a flash.

As she appeared next to the crater his impact with the ground caused, she was greeted by a powerful punch to the stomach, causing her to double over, then an uppercut that nearly broke her jaw, which send her upwards into a tree.

He followed with a flash-step, appeared before her just as she summoned Tyrfing again. As she swung it, it met Alastor, but distracted Insanity from her real intent, the kick aimed at his stomach.

She watched with satisfaction and yet exhaustion how he impacted with several trees, broke through them, leaving back destruction.. and then, she followed him, appeared above him, swung Tyrfing down as he swung Alastor up... and as the legendary blades met, a gigantic shockwave of raw power was released.

For a second, everything seemed to be okay... before the trees around them ripped apart, the ground underneath them gave in and the two were pushed into different directions.

The forest was now gone, a large hole left in the ground where once a beautiful little forest was... all life that had been inside it obliterated... in less than one second.

While Rumia impacted on the ground with her back first, digging into it, leaving back a trench in it, Insanity landed on his right shoulder, causing it to crack loudly... before he finally ended up inside a lake.

For a moment, both of them just remained lying there... neither moving, nor breathing... she was just laying there, her empty eyes staring into the dark clouds above her in the sky... and he was just floating on the water... before both of them took a deep breath and vanished with a flash-step... and met high above the remains of the meadow.

Crimson lightning struck through the dark clouds, but the light of their blades meeting was brighter, threw the two of them back again... but they disappeared... and reappeared before each other, Insanity's fist meeting Rumia's sword.

Rumia rose her leg and hit him with the knee into the stomach. She moved to the side as he doubled over, knocked the hilt of Tyrfing into his back and send him down into the ground. But as she appeared there, he stood and their blades met again... but this time, Insanity used so much power that Rumia found herself moving backwards, her feet sliding across the ground.

Eventually, Rumia's bare feet touched the surface of the lake Insanity had been in a moment ago. With the ground beneath her feet suddenly gone, she found herself without any power to oppose him and the two of them ended up underwater... where the blades finally gave of the well-known shockwave.

The water was pushed into the heaven, out of the lake... and before the water even began to fall down again, Rumia and Insanity clashed swords again, high above the lake... which was now reduced to a large hole in the ground, the water pushed out of it into all directions... leaving only a small puddle at the middle of the hole.

The two insane beings pushed their legendary blades against each other, fighting for dominance... but as Insanity rose his demon claw and stabbed Rumia in the stomach, he won and pushed her backwards.

The two of them didn't immediately rush again at each other, remained in midair, staring each other down, waiting for them to recover... wanting to be the one that recovers first, because it would mean he had the adventage. And as they waited... they stared each other down, panted as they did.

Rumia had a bleeding wound on her forehead, blood running down over her face and her right eye. Her clothes were ripped in several spots, her midriff almost fully exposed and one sleeve cut off. Her midriff was bleeding as well, as was her right arm, a deep wound in it, blood gushing out. Also, she had blood dripping down from her right foot, and her hair was messy and full of dried and fresh blood.

Insanity/Chôzen, on the other hand, had several slashes across his face, dried blood under his eyes, giving one the impression he had cried bloody tears. Blood was flowing from his mouth as well, and ever so often, he coughed up some more. One of his demon claw's talons was missing, cut off by Tyrfing at one moment, and his crimson wings had lost some power as it seemed, as they did not glow as bright as before. One of the horns on his head had cracks in it, as had five of the six spikes on his shoulders.

"Tch...", growled Rumia, then spat some blood onto the ground somewhere below them. "You... didn't lie about... the tenfold power...", hissed the fallen angel. **"I told ya... I am the full extent."**, he replied, Alastor dangling by its chains aside him.

"Tell me... why is it that you try so badly to get me... back? It will only result... in the same it did before... You cannot have both me and... Nanatsu!", hissed Rumia. **"Why I try to, you ask? Cause it is my destiny to have not one, but both of you..."**, he chuckled, then moved his arm shortly, causing the sword to move up and allowed him to catch it.

"Pah. Don't get too cocky." **"I am not kidding... I am not trying to boast... certainly not... but you see..." **, he let go of the legendary blade again and moved a hand through his bloody hair. **"...Nihilism Chôzen, the person I was long ago... loves Nanatsu, with all his heart..."** He let his arm dangling again. **"...and I love you. The loner loves the loner... and the madman loves the madwoman... Funny thing is, it fits for all of us three... Nanatsu, you and I... we are all loners and madmen..."** Rumia rose an eyebrow, Tyrfing dangling on its chains.

**"...so... if the nihilist loves the shinigami... and the insane one loves the fallen angel... who does the one with amnesia love? The one that is neither the nihilist nor the insane one?"** Rumia didn't reply, instead, she lifted Tyrfing again. **"...I tell you! As he is something in between the original one, the nihilist, and me, the insane one... HE LOVES BOTH! That is what I meant! Chôzen Gekido is destined to have both Nanatsu no Taizai and Rumia Shisô at his side, as he loves them both! He cannot decide, as two personalities influence him!"**

It was silent for a moment... before Insanity lifted Alastor in the last second. Rumia stood behind him now, her back towards his, Tyrfing extended to the right in a position that let it appear as if she had just slashed with it... which she had. But Alastor had blocked the hit... and slashed her.

Rumia flinched as blood gushed out of her left side at the height of her midriff... and then, both of them fell down to the ground, landed on it on their backs with painful grunts...

...But a last time, they rose from the ground, even though they were shaking, trembling, weak and exhausted. And yet glared at each other, rose their swords to the height of their chests, ready to fight again... when Insanity suddenly flinched madly, Alastor falling out of his hand, dangling on its chains once more.

A second wave of pain went through him. Made him feel weak. Dead. Left no feeling inside him... and as the pain, the only thing he felt, went unbearable, he rose his left hand and put it on the left side of his face, staring at nothing in particular through a gap in his fingers. And then, a third wave of pain.

**"Argh! Not now! Why are you returning now? I was so close to finish this! To make her our queen! TO MAKE HER MINE!"**, he shouted... at himself. _"Go away.. Please. I want to end this... let me fight her..."_ Insanity kept on panting as he heard my voice... and then, sighed. **"F-fine...! G-go get her... tiger..."**, snickered Insanity... before he vanished back in the darkness of my mind.

The eyes of my body closed for a second as I regained control... the demonic features of Insanity, or rather of when Insanity gains full control of the body, vanishing, becoming nothing... but the wounds remained. Luckily though, the cut off talon was replaced with fingers... so I still had all of them.

I moved my body experimentally, tried to get used to the pain that flew through me... Insanity was so much better at handling extreme pressure and influences... like pain. He was me... just a lot more perfect. A lot stronger... while I was just a weak nothing... a weak personality...

...a weak personality that wants it's heart back together...

"Rumia...", I growled, looking up at the angel of death that owned half of my heart. The angel of death that was holding her bleeding midriff. "...let us end this. Only you... and I. Even if he said different, Insanity will never fight you at full force... he loves you too much for that.", I sighed, moving my neck until it made some cracking noises, taking the tension of my neck... before I fell onto my knees, weakened.

_~ Music stop~_

* * *

><p>"Tch! Alastor and... Tyrfing... brothers... that, when they fight each other... bring devastation, death...!", panted Rumia, still holding her midriff. Looking down, I found that Alastor had vanished already. But a spellcard lay in its place. Looking over to Rumia, I found that a spellcard lay in front of her as well.<p>

"It seems... our blades want to finish this battle with a... last strike...!", I hissed upon reading the name of my next spellcard. I stumbled to my feet, my back burning in pain. I turned to face Rumia, who was standing as well, but doubled over, holding her stomach.

"This will end us once and for all, Chôzen Gekido... Chô... One of us won´t survive this. One of us will end now... for once, and for all...", muttered Rumia under pain. I sighed. "Yes... This is it. The final end. The end of our act... but not the end of our love. The survivor will forever mourn after the one that didn´t make it... the survivor will be without his heart...", I replied, clutching the spellcard to my chest.

"Can you live without a heart, Rumia?", I asked. I wasn´t even surprised as she let out a cruel laugh. "I am an angel of death... I shouldn´t even have a heart, so it doesn´t matter. But what about you? Would you live without a heart?", she laughed.

"Tch. I negate everything Rumia. If I do have a heart or not won´t matter.", I replied shortly. "Then we agree at least in that point... we do have similiarities... We both... don´t need a heart...", she coughed. I nodded. "Well then... let´s end this act.", she huffed. And at the same time, we shouted out our final spellcards...

* * *

><p><strong>"Survival Spellcard, Last Breath 'Death Message ~ Last Grip'!" "Survival Spellcard, No Yesterday 'Amnesia of an exsitenceless being'!"<strong>

Rumia began to emit an eerie red glow, then she fell onto her knees and began to crawl, only to vanish a second later. The same moment, I pulled my arms and legs in, hovering above the ground, I began to gather the energy from the area around me. From out of the corner of my eyes, I saw how Rumia appeared to my right, crawling in midair, leaving back a red trail. Then, she vanished once again.

I hissed, gathering the energy quicker to avoid the bullets that would soon be spawned by the red trails. Unlike most survival spellcards, mine didn´t make me invincible. And then, the energy within me reached the limit. In a sudden explosion of light, my whole body began to glow green. And the light was so bright that the night became a green day, myself the green sun.

Two giant and bright wings, only made of green energy, extended from my back. My negation powers overloaded themselves, negated the gravity around me... stones and parts of the ground began to fly upwards around me. Rumia faded in again, made another trail, then faded out.

I twirled around, and immeadiately fixed on her again. She vanished again, and again, I turned around, following her with my eyes. She was invincible. 30 seconds had passed. The red trails began to became bullets, but I simply avoided them by moving to the left.

40 seconds had passed, and Rumia now flew upright in midair, painting the kanji for death into the air with the same red trails. Then she faded out, and appeared again. She repeated the action, and I just waited for her to fade out again. And she did. And that was what I had waited for.

Calling forth Alastor into this form, he appeared in my left hand, the chains curled around my arm and my chest. I channeled energy into him, then lifted him and pointed him at the spot Rumia just faded in. And pushed myself off the ground.

**"FINAL NEGATION STRIKE!" **

Without even caring how much it would hurt, I rushed into the kanji, broke through it. Pain shot through my body, but despite the pain, I kept my eyes open. Rumias eyes widened. And Alastor met resistance, pierced it. Rumias eyes became small. Alastor and Tyrfing... when used against each other, they ignore all rules of Danmaku... and can cause death. Rumias eyes fixed on mine, maybe two inches dividing us. Alastor had pierced Rumias heart. Blood began to trail out of her mouth.

* * *

><p>"It is over, Rumia... your wish has become true.", I muttered, never even thinking of daring to look into her eyes... so I looked past her into the starry sky. The green energy had vanished... it was night again.<p>

She chuckled dryly. "I.. never wished for it to... end like this...", she coughed. "My wish... had always been to be... with you." And though I didn´t want to, our eyes met. "But that... just couldn´t be, eh?", she chuckled dryly, more blood escaping her mouth. And then, though I tried to negate them, to deny them, tears flew out of my eyes, trailing down my cheeks.

"Why, Rumia, just why?", I sobbed. "It had to be... like this...", she replied. "NO!" She glanced away from me. "Deny it as much as you want... we cannot exist at the same time.", she huffed. "That isn´t true! We could´ve been together, just together and enjoying the life!"

And Rumia chuckled dryly, before she suddenly began to cough. Blood stained the shoulder of my ripped shirt. "Life... is suffering... Life is... death... How exactly... can we just be...?" If I could, I would´ve slapped her... but I couldn´t. For once, I just couldn´t let go of Alastor, which still pierced Rumia. And on the other hand, I couldn´t slap Rumia... it would´ve been equal to stabbing myself in the heart.

"You´re wrong, Rumia...and no matter what you say... I will regret your loss at the end...", I whispered into her ear. "Tch... how... silly...", she hissed back. "Love is silly, Rumia.", I chuckled. She glanced at me. "Love..? You´re wrong, Chô... you feel regret for what you did... but what you feel for me isn´t love...", she spoke.

"And that´s where you are wrong. For a long time, I thought the same... When you first said we weren´t made for each other, back then, after the fight with Letty... back then, I tried to tell myself the same. But it kept on bothering me, and I spend much time thinking about it, especially after the imperishable night...", I began.

"I loved Nanatsu, but whenever I tried just to be with her, you came to my mind. I tried to find the solution... and put what I felt for you aside as guilt. But then... then you vanished. And my world broke into shards. I... felt alone... though Nanatsu was there... so many people tried to cheer me up, but couldn´t... so I secluded... and spend all my time thinking of you... and there, I really realised that you meant the same to me as Nanatsu..." The fallen angel's breath picked up speed, became heavier.

"Ironically, isn't it?", I asked, looking past her again… a smile suddenly upon my lips. "I feel familiarity at this moment… we were like this before, weren't we? My sword rammed through your heart?" "Kinda… you missed back then.", huffed Rumia.

"...you know what else is ironic?", asked the fallen angel as we continued to stare past each other. "Hm?", I muttered. "...It is ironic that this meadow has recovered in six centuries. Back then, we kinda ripped it apart.", she chuckled into my ear.

"Rumia... I know how dumb it sounds... but I feel the same for you that I feel for Nanatsu... I realised that without one of you... I couldn´t be complete and... and yet... and yet it is me who takes you away from me!" And at that point, all baricades broke. I began to cry, even worser than the night that Rumia left.

"Chô..."

Through my tears, I could see that Rumia was crying as well... crying her last tears. "I... I never... I was... so wrong... I... didn´t know how much it... would hurt you...t-to kill me...", she sobbed. I just shook my head. "It... isn´t your fault.", I whispered. And then, Rumia chuckled. I felt how her free hand laid onto mine, which was still holding Alastor. "Thank you... for everything, Chô..."

I dared to blink, then looked at her with my blurry vision... "...but do not have any regrets at the end. That is, who we two are... we don't have regrets...Thank you... for showing me... that I indeed had a heart... and it was beating for you, Chô..."

...And then...

...her hand became limp...

...the very same moment that her eyes closed...

...forever.

**It was the beginning of the end.**

* * *

><p>Somewhere else, black shackles began to break, large cracks in their surface. The gigantic skeleton that the chain belonged to turned its head to the shackles. <strong>"It has happened." <strong>(3)

* * *

><p>(1) Like the four spellcards of Rumia that were introduced in the "Imperishable Night" arc, this little riddle finds it origin in Silent Hill. It was part of the "Crematorium Riddle" on the hard difficulty of Silent Hill 3.<p>

(2) In the original riddle in Silent Hill 3, there is a different explanation, but since it features in-game things of Silent Hill 3, I cannot use it here, and had to find a different explanation... a bad one, I think, but still an explanation.

(3) The skeleton mentioned is the one from 0-NM Chapter 8.

* * *

><p><strong>Name: <strong>Chôzen Gekido /ちょうぜん- げきど(Translation: Indifferent Wrath)

**Species:** Youkai / insei no youkai

**Age: **77 042

**Ability: **Negation of Anything (though heavily limited at the moment due to amnesia)

- Ability to negate history (thus is nowhere to be found in history)

- Ability to negate fate (thus has no past, present, future)

- Ability to negate existence (nobody can write his name)

**Former ability: **Invoking negativity / depression inside a person

**Occupation:** -

**Location:** Gekido-Taizai Residence

**Description:**

Short, spiky and raven black hair, dangerous and unsettling green-glowing eyes. Wears darkblue jeans and a black shirt with green-glowing lines and a green flameon its back. Wears black sneakers with crimson lines. Has a green flame flying next to his head. About 1,90m tall.

**Behaviour / Personality:**

Chôzen is a somewhat simple-minded male, or at least pretty oblivous to what is happening. Also, he has a lot of bad luck, running into trouble whenever he can. He is quickly annoyed by simple things, even though he manages to hold his annoyance back most of the time by making a snarky comment about it in the back of his head. Chôzen also is somewhat of a pervert, always after beautiful women, or at least has a nosebleed when being in physical contact with one. However, he has, though he would never admit it, a thing for tomboys, and especially,even if only subsconciousnessly, enjoys teasing or taunting them. Chôzen impersonates the hate and the ignorance, the emotions that created him. However, he tends to become depressive pretty easily...

Indifference Mode / True Self: Chôzen in before his amnesia, was ignorant and indifferent after walking a forbidden path, the path of balance, also known as the path of nihilism. Has shown no emotions to most people he knew, though he has shown some to special persons. However, to his wife Nanatsu no Taizai, he has behaved completely normal, showing her all emotions.

Insanity: Chôzen's Insanity is his insanity having gained an own personality after he broke up with Nanatsu no Taizai about 1000 years ago. It has been acting before, but was too weak to be considered an own personality or threat. While it always seemed that he tried to overcome Chôzen to kill him and become the new Chôzen, it turned out that he was just trying to help his "king" all along...

Flame-Soul: A second, split part of Chôzens personality, created when Chôzen finished the path of nihilism. It is sarcastic and likes to annoy Chôzen, even if they work together quite often. He appears as a grey ball as center, surrounded by a green flame, hovering around Chôzens head.

**Relationships (Most important ones):**

Reimu Hakurei: Somewhat of a friend

Marisa Kirisame: Friend

Mima Hakurei: Old friend of time before memory loss

Hong Meiling: Acquaintance from before memory loss, friend

Patchouli Knowledge: Old friend from before memory loss

Koakuma: Acquaintance / friend from before memory loss

Remilia Scarlet: Old friend from before memory loss / Little "sister"

Flandre Scarlet: Old friend from before memory loss / Little "sister"

Chen: Acquaintance from before memory loss

Alice Margatroid: Acquaintance, neither friend, nor enemy

Ryoko Jigoku: Mentor, Friend

Youmu Konpaku: Acquaintance from before memory loss

Yuyuko Saigyouji: Old friend from before memory loss

Ran Yakumo: Acquaintance from before memory loss

Yukari Yakumo: Old friend from before memory loss

Nanatsu no Taizai: Wife

Rumia Shisô: Friend, love interest  
>- Zero Two: Rumia's Shikigami<p>

Mystia Lorelei: Friend from before memory loss

Reisen Udongein Inaba: Acquaintance from before memory loss

Eirin Yagokoro: Acquaintance from before memory loss

Kaguya Houraisan: Friend

Fujiwara no Mokou: Old friend

Yuuka Kazami: Somewhat of a friend

Shikieiki Yamaxanadu: Somewhat of a friend

Kanako Yasaka: Former love interest, friend-turned-rival, somewhat of a friend

Suwako Moriya: Former Grandmaster, now friend

**Current Spellcards:**

**Negated Mirror Sign 'x reflection':**

A spellcard that allows Chôzen to reflect an attack he had negated with his palms before. The X changes for whatever he has last negated. This kind of Negation does include ONLY attacks made of energy of some kind, or certain other kinds of energy. It does NOT allow him to negate whole spellcards and copy them, as well as he can't take something like thousand bullets and throw them back, it is limited to ONE body of energy. He cannot copy an ability he has negated of another being before.

**Negation Sign 'annihilate the impossible':**

Spellcard able to negate manipulations on Chôzen like time-stop or dizzyness. Basically a special version of "Energy Negation" Skill, but lacks at the ability to absorb an attack.

**Reaper Sign 'Scythe of the last second':**

Transforms Chôzens body. His right lower arm changes into a scythe made of some black crystal-like matter, and he gains two giant wings of the same matter. Scythe can spawn rows of bullets, wings can deflect lasers. Gives Chôzen more speed and agility.

**Death Sign 'Execution of Dullahan': **

Creates two silver lasers which first point away from the enemy, but then reflect and hit the enemies neck, holding it in place. Thinner, smaller lasers are homing at neck as well, but come from the sides. Finally, Chôzen creates a disk in his hand which he throws at the enemies neck.

**Reaper Sign 'Last Guide': **

Both underarms change into scythes, grows eight glowing black wings, as well as black hooks on the feet, as well as a large spike in the center of chest. Can spawn dual black lasers from the scythes, wings can deflect or reflect lasers, can hook onto surfaces or rails, as well as shooting the spike from the chest to hook into something.

**Nevermore Sign 'Untouchable':**

Creates an orb around Chôzen that negates lasers and throws opponents back. Only bullets go through.

**Tyrfings Brother 'Alastor':**

Spellcard created from Chôzens guilt for causing Rumias suffering for over 600 years. In the fight with Kanako, his guilt overloads and he just can´t take it anymore, until all his guilt is projected from his brain to his physical body, and he creates unwillingly a spellcard with it. His guilt takes the shape of a blade. It´s a big blade, however, it has several special parts: For once, the hilt is golden. Then, the blade of the sword is black, big and very broad. Instead of a normal tip, the blade makes a half-circle, then goes over into the blade. In the half-circle are several teeth. Near the half circle, the large sword has a green cross on both sides of the black blade. And around the cross-guard, a crimson-glowing chain begins, which curls around the hilt and leaves barely enough place for Chôzens hands. The chain goes over onto Chôzens arms and curls around them, before reaching his chest. There, it curls once around his waist, then goes over to Chôzens chest, right to the spot where his heart is located at. There, it connects into his body on both sides. In spellcard battles, the sword can negate bullets that hit the blade, can be thrown to act as a laser, or can create slash-shaped bullets when used to slash the air. Another special thing about this sword is, that it actually negates the air around it as it is swung, and thus, moves with incredible speed.

* * *

><p><strong>Name: <strong>Rumia Shisô / ルーミア - しそう (Rumia Shadow-of-death)

**Species:** Angel of Death

**Age: **Unknown, about 68 000 years

**Ability: **Manipulation of Darkness

Manipulation of Suicidal Thoughts

**Occupation:**  
>Angel of Death 042<br>Leader of the Angel of Death

**Location:** Forest of Magic

**Description:**

Dark blonde, grown-up woman of incredible beauty in a black and crimson dress. Bare feet, nails all painted pitch black. Pale skin, red lips and red eyes. Her blonde hair reaches down to her slender waist. Has detached wings of some kind of crimson energy with a wide wingspan behind her back. Has a black 042 tattooed onto her right arm, just beneath her shoulder. Also, has another black 042 tattooed onto her lower stomach, just beneath her bellybutton. A third, large, black 042 is tattooed onto her upper back, right where the wings are connected.

**Behaviour / Personality:**

Rumia is an exalted youkai that behaves peaceful, but she has a kinda sarcastic personality, and does enjoy sadism sometimes. She has taken a liking to Chôzen Gekido, and behaves sweet and very flirtatious towards him, later one only on occasions. However, there is another side to her. During her earlier years in Gensokyo, she had been overpowered by her own powers and enjoyed slaughtering beings just for the sake of nothing. She can behave very sadistical, brutal and aggressive, going as far as her becoming a madman. However, it seems that people she is close to still reach her, as she followed Chôzen Gekidos commands during a moment that she snapped, due to the real moon being replaced with a fake one, that induced madness to many.

However, she becomes quite depressive upon realizing she couldn't have Chôzen... and became insane, snapped under the pressure... going as far as thinking she needs to cut the chains in between her and Chôzen.

**Relationships (Most important ones):**

Chôzen Gekido: Team Mate, friend, love interest

Ryoko Jigoku: Old friend

Yukari Yakumo: Half Sister (same father)

Nanatsu no Taizai: Rival, related work

Shikieki Yamaxanadu: Superior

Mima Hakurei: Old Acquaintance

Yuuka Kazami: Old Acquaintance

Kaguya Houraisan: one-sided disgust towards Kaguya Houraisan

Zero-Two: Shikigami

**Current Spellcards:**

**Death Sign 'True Darkness':**

Rumia pulls legs and arms in, gathers darkness in her, then spreads her arms and legs out, taking the 'saint was cruzified' pose. The darkness she had gathered will form dark bullets. Her feet and hands spawn black homing lasers.

**Obscure Sign 'Obscure the death':**

Rumia summons a large sword. She slices in the air, effectively spawning homing bullets with every slice. When pushed forwards, sword spawns a large laser of black.

**Weapon Sign 'Suicide Bullet':**

Rumia extends her hand and a silver gun appears in her hand. Rumia spawns black globe bullets with it. When loaded, shoots laser.

**Noose Sign 'Hanged Man':**

Rumia hangs limb in the air, kinda like Kayako. A noose appears around her neck. Rumia herself won´t move, but twelve black orbs around her spawn homing lasers.

**Garden Grave 'Sepulcher ~ Buried beneath the tree':**

Rumia falls to the ground and vanishes beneath the ground. A dead tree grows from the spot with incredible speed, at first made of darkness but then changes material, and a large cocoon grows on a dead branch. The cocoon opens and Rumia hangs from it head-down. She spawns green bullets, while the tree spawns green lasers. Some roots that surface around the tree spawn green globe bullets. When the spellcard breaks, the tree turns into ash and Rumia is free to move. Any damage to the tree hurts Rumia as well.

**Knife and flesh 'Scarlet ~ Self-mutilated doll':**

Rumia covers herself in darkness, which takes the huge form of an incredible thin, apparently female being. The darkness begins to color itself, and appears to be an ugly, mutilated, extremely thin doll. Spawns red kunais, can shoot red lasers from her mouth. May lose body parts when damaged enough. When the spellcard breaks, the body breaks apart, falls to the ground, and becomes a small doll, which eventually turns into blood that vanishes in the ground.

**Hands on the mouth 'Asphyxia ~ Suffocate by hands':**

Rumia covers herself in darkness, the darkness takes the huge form of an incredibly disfigured being that has no legs, but thousands of hands, no eyes or nose, but two hands covering her mouth. Every hand can spawn white lasers. When the spellcard breaks, the hands leave the mouth, which breathes in. Then, the whole body becomes a black substance that slowly drips off Rumia. It fades into wind.

**Lake of death 'Amnion ~ Drowning in ten-thousand tons of water':**

Rumia covers herself in darkness, then changes form. It takes the form of a huge spider-like thing. It spawns blue bullets from his legs when it moves, and a blue laser can be spawned by the middle section. When broken, the body breaks apart and Rumia falls out, before the rest of the body becomes water and falls onto the ground, vanishing inside it.

**Angel of death 'The undead beast of suffering': **

One of Rumias last resorts. Her hair becomes dirty and she pulls her sword, yet it isn´t the same as before. This sword has a skull where the hilt and the blade meet, and it is a huge ass sword. Her dress somehow changes into something that resembles darkness, it looks like it is ripped, yet it never has been. Her whole left eye glows crimson, when the sword comes near it, crimson lightning emits between them. A crimson halo appears above her head, a red liquid dripping from it, apparently blood. Her wings spread even further until they are way above her size and they appear to be made of blood as well. The hand which doesn´t move the sword (her left) grows large red claws. Shoulder armor appear on each shoulder, it is shaped like the skull of some beast.  
>In this form, Rumia can fire homing lasers from the mouths of the skulls on her shoulders, can shoot bullets from the skulls as she twirls, use the sword to create large lines in midair, which eventually dissolve into homing bullets, spawn crimson globe bullets from the halo, she is able to reflect lasers with her wings, and she can fire lightning from her sword by holding it close to her eye before.<br>Also, she can call her familiar, a god of sorrow, called Zero Two.

**Crematorium 'Who killed Cock Robbin?': **

Like Flandre's "And then there were none?", this spellcard is based on a nursery rhyme. Once this spellcard is activated, ten black shapes with different glowing eyes and a roman letter on their chest appear behind Rumia, each looking somewhat like a bird and representing one. 0 is the shape of a kite, I is a sparrow, II an owl, III a trush, IV a Cock, V a lark, VI a dove, VII a Linnet, VIII a rook, and IX a Wren. And then, the game begins. At first, every bird will charge at the enemy and fly through him, already doing a lot of damage. And then, they will circle the enemy, but one is missing, IV, which lies on the ground, bleeding.

In order to break the spellcard, IX, II, VII and I have to be defeated in this order. If one takes the wrong bird, the bird will burst apart into inevitable bullets. Is the right one defeated, nothing will happen, save for Rumia grunting in pain. If all four lie on the ground, the spellcard still isn´t over, as hitting a bird counts as "accusation", but the real murder, the I (Sparrow), is still alive. It has to be defeated to defeat this spell.

**Man-killing Sword 'Tyrfing': **

Similiar to 'obscure sign', Rumia pulls her sword, which is now known as 'Tyrfing'. Basically, this is a stronger version of 'Obscure Sign ~ Obscure the death'. It is similiar to Chôzens Alastor and looks the same way, only is it held by Rumia in her right hand.. Also, it does have the same powers as Alastor, save for the negation ability.

* * *

><p><em>And so... so it ends. Rumia and Chôzen... they end. That night. Their past, present and future... colored in scarlet. In the color of blood.<em>

_And yeah... Cameo by Zero-Two from Kirby 64... the only Kirby Boss I ever remember to appear as somewhat... unfitting. I mean, dammit, he is bleeding from his eye as you fight him! He is a god of sorrow, unable to understand the existence, as he cannot feel anything but sorrow and hatred... now if that isn't a being that fits to be Rumia Shisô's shikigami? ...and he even appears to be a fallen angel as well!_

_About this chapter... I planned it for so damn long I can't even remember when I first had it in mind... I believe it was actually shortly before introducing Nanatsu no Taizai. And that lies over 30 chapters ago._

_The music used in this chapter... I sat here for hours, looked through my songs, thinking over which to use...  
>I came to the conclusion to use, in each and every case, Tekken 5's Opening, Sparking, for the final fight in between the two insanities.<em>

_This song is so damn fitting for scenes that include the final fight between two close persons... it is a song I could very well imagine for the big finale of something... like this. Rumia's death._

_As you may see, I also updated their profiles... but I think they are getting a bit long now. Problem is, when putting them on my account, I would spoil too much... well, at the moment, I am thinking of putting the next character bio's into a seperate chapters that I call "Character Bio's" whenever there is an update to them... well, probably towards or at the end of each arc, aside the intermission ones._

_So... with Rumia's death... how is this going to continue? Lord Tenma and several others feared that Chôzen, if he did not defeat himself in time, might destroy it all... so... has he defeated himself? Has he the full control or... or has he lost? Is Gensokyo's future going to be... dark? ...apocalyptic?_

_...You'll see with the next update..._

_This is SorrowfulReincarnation... mourning over the loss of Rumia._

_See you next update... folks!_


	60. Chapter 59,2 the bullet 600 years late

_So... what's up , guys and gals? It's me, SorrowfulReincarnation, again! ...I know I know, you probably think: And?_

_Well, I have a little surprise to you... uhm... cause I'm mean like that. No, I'm not. Well, to not waste too much time... It's like this:_

_The update I did last time was parted in two: "The Dark Regret" and the second, new part of the update: "The black shackles", which is this one. So basically, "The Dark Regret" and "The black shackles" are one update... just parted in two._

_This here is actually chapter 59.2 ... I hope you can forgive me..._

_You see… At first, I actually meant to make it one chapter… but then I thought: "Hey, make it a cliffhanger!"_

_…and then… yeah, I put both chapters (59 of I-NB & 11 of 0-NM) in two different documents when the "Dark Regret" Update was almost finished… and kinda forgot _. I totally forgot that the two parts were meant to be one, and wrote an end for 59, in which Rumia was killed, and 11, which ends with Rumia waiting for Chôzen (in before the fight of I-NB Ch.59.1~No regrets at the end)..._

_…so basically, I continue from there. Sorry I forgot to mention it was a cliffhanger... and not over yet._

_Well, before I start now... review time!_

_**Patcheresu**, thanks for your review... and sorry about the whole 'ment' instead of 'meant' mess... Since my own computer decided to die on me (NOOO! BLUESCREEN!AGAIN!), I had to write on another one... at school. And that damn keyboard was kinda broken... mainly the 'a' was broken, cause the most mistakes I fixed were missing 'a'... and then, there was that one paragraph in the 0-NM chapter, which was so damn messed up! Argh! I kinda forgot to actually read the chapters before posting it... I'm so damn confused sometimes, have to do so many things at once... I kinda thought I already fixed all mistakes. Turned out wrong. So I went, and fixed the mistakes. Twice._

_Please tell me if I still forgot some. _

_**darkhero what must be done**... I kinda don't see your point ^_^'. Was your review pro or con? And... well, when I went back and looked through the first four chapters for what you mentioned... I kinda found "Take it easy" just one time... two times, if you count variations on that sentence. Did you mean he says it alot until chapter 4, or he says it too often all the time? I kinda don't see what you mean... hehe... Sorry if I am just stupid and overlooked things... _

_So, since that were all of the reviews since the last update, we continue right here, right now!_

_Last time on I-Negative Bullet, Chôzen, on his way home, ran into Rumia Shisô, the angel of death he had fallen in love in. She had left Gensokyo since she couldn't be with him, said she would commit suicide... but returned. But not to be at his side... rather, to end the two of them... one of them had to die for the other one to be free. Chôzen tried his best and changing her decision... but failed... and under the pressure, he snapped. Insanity, a second personality inside him, took over for him, wanted to help him and Rumia... Fought for, and not against as usual, Chôzen... during their battle, the two did quite a lot of damage, both to the surroundings, as well as each other... until Chôzen resurfaced, and wanted to end it once and for all... with no regrets at the end._

_After one final strike, Chôzen and Rumia end up in midair... Alastor, Chôzen's legendary blade, piercing Rumia's heart. In a final exchange of words and emotions, Rumia realizes that Chôzen had not been lying when he told her that he loved both her, and Nanatsu. But it was too late to change what had been done... Rumia was dying away. With her final breath, Rumia told Chôzen to not regret a thing at the end... before she finally subsided to the death... in Chôzen's arms._

_And that was, where everything went down the drain. Where we left off. At the point, where bloodlust subsides to guilt... and guilt becomes raging hatred..._

__DISCLAIMER: I do not own Touhou, Team Shanghai Alice / ZUN does. Chôzen Gekido, Ryoko Jigoku, Sly and Nanatsu no Taizai belong to me.__

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 3, Part 2: A crimson flash in the darkness ~ The bullet that was 600 years late<strong>_

_~ Music: Max Payne 2 - The Fall of Max Payne - Main theme ~_

And that was, where my life went down the drain...the moment that my sword pierced Rumia's heart, sliced it in two perfect halves. Sliced in two... As was mine.

They say that there is a moment in life in which you have to decide... I was given no decision. I had to destroy. That was my sole and only purpose of existence... everything else a facade, nothing more than dust on the ground... once the first breeze comes, everything gets blown away, reveals the stone underneath. The hard reality.

I came to realize that as I found myself with stained hands. Hands, stained with Rumias blood... and the guilt of long forgotten days. The destruction of Nanatsu no Taizais life at one point, the end of Rumia Shisôs, the pride of Kanako Yasaka, the life of Takato Matsuki... the blood of humans and youkai alike had stained those hands... in mere seconds, a life had come to an end, and though the blood could be washed away... the guilt could be not.

I was silly to believe that I could oppose the fate. Silly to think I was to create my own story. Silly to believe I was like others. I was not.

As I slowly sunk to the ground, Rumia still leaned onto my shoulder in the position she had died in, Alastor still pierced through her heart, I felt familiarity at the situation... Not only because it had once almost been exactly like this. But because I just had destroyed another life. This time, with a terrible cost.

They say the past is the past... what a silly thing to say. The past always returns, always catches up to you... and love kills. Love is like a bullet through the brain... it brings pain, death.. and yet ecstasy. Desire. But it is not fated to hold forever. It just is not suppossed to.

It is all like a nightmare... a nightmare. You suffer as you sleep, suffer until you wake up... But as I woke up, I had to find that the nightmare and the reality were melting into one another... were the same thing. A terrible headache was all left from the nightmare, left from my past... my eyes hurting as I faced the light of the early morning... they had become sensitive to light... to the truth, which now bared its fangs to me, bit down into my heart... ripped it apart.

Oh dream, dearest of my friends... before my eyes, you showed me your real face, showed me the nightmare I had been in... and that reality was just your mirror.

Reality chose to give me my gun back... one bullet at a time. ...the things that I want... are different from those that I get. Past is a gaping hole... your only chance is to turn around and run. But it's like kissing the lips of your dead love, darkness waiting in the hole of her mouth. (1)

...as I stood there, stood above the hole I had dug with merely my hands... I had a vision. Rumia was dead. Nanatsu was dead. But it was alright. (1)

Six feet deep... _"Bury me... six feet under..."_, moaned her voice in my head, sending me into a trance... hearing her voice satisfied me so much... _"Bury me... six feet under... let this come... to an end...no regrets at the end... Chôzen..."_, she continued her lusty whisper, her voice like soft touches to my face, her hand trailing over my jaw as I picked her up and slowly placed her in the hole... The gaping hole of the past. The gaping hole of reality. Of darkness. And before I closed the hole... I kissed her dead lips.. and enjoyed it, as sick as it was... let the darkness flow through me... one last time.

It had been the bullet that was six centuries too late... I was the bullet that was sixhundred years too late... the bullet that should've taken her life six centuries ago... the bullet that should kill Rumia...

My life went down the drain from that moment on.

* * *

><p>I remember it as a blur... first, a closed hole underneath a dead tree, a flower on top of the earth... of the grave... then a meadow... a forest... and then my house. How I got there I cannot remember... how I got inside, I do not... all I remember is, that at one point, my wife was standing in the door to the living room, stared at me, the gasp stuck in her throat, her hands on her mouth... the mouth that contained the lies unspoken... the lies that were the reality...<p>

"C-Chôzen! W-what... t-the blood...!", she finally brought forth, her black eyes resting on me... me, who I was stained with Rumias blood from the head down to the feet... me, who had bathed in the essence of life of another being... who had brought it to an end...

"Rumias...", I muttered, my voice sounding far away, "...and mine." The reality... mingled blood, a pact that went beyond death... was upon me... "R-rumias?", whispered Nanatsu, her hands slowly sinking to her sides. "Rumia is dead.", I muttered, as if not to believe my own words... as if I spoke lies... the lies that made up reality... the lies that hurt so much...

My whole existence long, I have lied to myself... about the path of nihilism bringing the perfect balance, about me being a being like every else, about me deserving emotions... and love. Here I was, my head hit on the hard ground of reality. My tears having dried by the wind of guilt... my hands stained by bloodlust.

The worth I am really of is less than zero... If I try to add zero, try to multiply or divide it by zero... I end up below it. Even if that should not be possible.

When the world stops spinning, you find yourself wondering how it spun in the first place. I found myself at that point. My conclusion was that it had been Rumia who made my world spin... the sole reason I had not descended into madness yet. What had kept me moving.

...so how did Nanatsu fit into this? ...should I... I should have... I should have just left Nanatsu. But as always, realization came too late. It was not Nanatsu and me anymore. It should not be Nanatsu and me anymore. It should have been Rumia and me. The shinigami merely a thing of my past, the past I tried so desperately to leave behind... to avoid.

Life knows two miseries; getting what you don't want and not getting what you want. I knew two miseries as well... Rumia and Nanatsu, my heart constantly torn in between the two.

...until now.

Now, it will all end... My life... the reality... had become the nightmare. In a nightmare, every choice you make is a wrong one. I would wake up at night, afraid that day was a dream I'd forget... You can't run from your past. You'll end up running in circles. Until you fall down into the darkness of the gaping hole of the past... into the darkness beyond her dead lips.

"Chôzen? What happened?", asked Nanatsu, pulling me out of my trance. "The past has catched up. The darkness is no longer... the suicidal queen has fallen... has died by my hands.", I muttered in reply, once again hearing my voice somewhere far away from me... coming rather from the room around me than from me.

"But... Rumia... didn't you say... Kanako has said that Rumia..." "Lies.", I replied, cut her short. It was no time for words. For explanations. Excuses to avoid the reality. I had enough of them in the past... my past was build up on them.

The past is a puzzle, like a broken mirror. As you piece it together, you cut yourself, your image keeps shifting. And you change with it. It could destroy you, drive you mad. It could set you free... was I... to set myself finally free? Free from... emotional bonds... from... love? ...My emotional bond with Rumia... was cut. Cut with her death... if I was to free myself from Nanatsu... Nanatsu, who is responsible for Rumias death...

...She. She is responsible for Rumias death. Rumia may have died by my hand... but Nanatsu no Taizai... she.. if not for her return into my life... Rumia would've been mine. Nanatsu was the obstacle. Even after Rumia had died. For what reason had Nanatsu no Taizai returned to me, anyways? To execute revenge when I would not expect it? ...I had destroyed her life. And nontheless she was back. She was holding onto me. I was her last string.

...it was time to cut that string.

"Chôzen... something is wrong with you... I can feel it. What is it? It is not only Rumia... what else is..." "Shut up." Nanatsu blinked at my words. "W-what?", muttered Nanatsu. "I said shut up. It is over." "What do you...?" "SHUT UP!"

Nanatsu took a few steps back, stepped back until her back was against the wall. My outburst had surprised her apparently. ...she had all rights to be surprised. I myself was surprised. Would've been. But for me... there was only one twisted thought... only one solution to end this...

...my left arm gained weight as the chains of negativity appeared along with Alastor. The chains and the sword felt unusual heavy. Heavy like my sins. Heavy like my past. Heavy like the guilt I had laid upon me. But no longer should that be... that was my only, twisted, corrupted thought, as I stepped towards the frightened Nanatsu no Taizai...

And suddenly, Nanatsu rose a hand and pointed it at me, a flame shooting from it. Part of the third sin, Ira. Wrath. Wrath burns... burns forevermore. Hatred does not subside... does not perish. Did not fear. It just created fear... and destruction. Wrath is the spark that ignites the war... and burns down entire landscapes... burned within the heart and the mind, eats you up alive... left no traces back... this house should be only one more victim to the wrath... the flame Nanatsu had shot igniting the structure behind me...

...the house Nanatsu and I had build together... was burning. Would burn down. Not leave a trace back. All that remained to seperate me from Nanatsu no Taizai... was the tie we had due to us living. It was time... that Nanatsu no Taizai... would die. I would end her suffering...

"Chôzen, what is wrong with you!", shouted Nanatsu, pushing herself against the wall in fear... frightened of me. She feared me. "Don't worry Nanatsu... I end our suffering... both yours and mine... once and for all...", I whispered, slowly lifting Alastor.

Suddenly, the blue body, the incarnation of the seven deadly sins, appeared from behind her, growled at me... surprised Nanatsu. "N-no!", she gasped, staring at the body that leaned past her. Then, her eyes trailed to me. "I-it is responding to you, Chôzen... I-it never has... D-does this me-mean you... g-give into... d-deadly sins?", whispered Nanatsu, shaking her head as if to deny it, her eyes filled with tears, her body trembling.

"Y-You have c-changed... I-i don't recognize you anymore...", whimpered Nanatsu, pushing herself against the wall again as she tried to get away from me as far as possible. But I just began stepping towards her again, lifted Alastor until it was at the height of my chest. "Ch-chô, what do you...!"

The words should never leave her mouth... stuck forever. The lies that made up reality. Forever, they should remain in the darkness of her mouth. Locked up behind her dead lips.

No emotion struck me as I observed how Nanatsu remained in front of me... before her head slowly rolled off her shoulders, landed on the ground as her body collapsed, a pool of blood slowly appearing on the ground before me... the light of the flickering flames around me reflecting in the red pool of Nanatsus blood. Nanatsu no Taizai was dead. The ties were severed.

Death is inevitable. Our fear of it makes us play safe, blocks out emotion. It's a losing game. ...without passion, you are already dead.

I went into the knees, ignored the flickering flames around me... slowly lifted Nanatsu's head.

Einstein was right, time is relative to the observer. When you're facing death, time slows down. Your whole life flashes by, heartbreak and scars. Stay with it, and you can live a lifetime in that split second. Only was I not going to live my life again... it was time for me to leave behind. Rumia was now of the past... and Nanatsu no Taizai was to be as well.

Her head still rested within my hands. An indifferent expression was on her face, much to my surprise. In her last second... there had been no fear. No hatred. But perfect indifference. Nanatsu no Taizai... she was beautiful.

...I hated her for making me feel this way. Different. Special. Nanatsu no Taizai, the personification of sins... and lies. Lies that make up reality.

Slowly, I rose Nanatsus head until it was before mine... and kissed her. Kissed her a last time. Kissing her, I think of the cold lies that make up reality. Of guilt, sins and bloodlust... how they cannot exist at the same time. How they are not supposed to be at the same time.

Finally, I laid the head down, next to its body... the beautiful body of my wife... what had been my wife. Our fates were now seperated... never had supposed to be connected. I could only thank god that it was finally over, could only wish for everything to end as I observed the dead body of my wife, her head severed... the blue body, the incarnation of sins, motionless aside her, its eyes empty, the arms in weird angles.

I turned away, left the burning room. Walked out of the burning house... left everything behind... walked past youkai and human as they rushed to fight the fire... walked into the dark night...

I lied to myself that it was over. I was still alive, my loved ones were still dead. It wasn't over.

I didn't deserve to walk away. There are no happy endings.

* * *

><p>But I should not get too far. Not without someone appearing, someone who knew what had happened. So I was mentally prepared as she appeared all of sudden in my way, looked at me with an expression that was half shock, half disgust. Yukari Yakumo.<p>

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?", she hollered, panting. "I cut the ties. Seperated what had to be seperated.", I replied shortly. Curtly. Directly.

"You killed Rumia and Nanatsu! The ones you loved!", roared Yukari, taking a step towards me, pointing past me to where the flames were still burning in the distance. The remains of my past. All of them were now gone. Buried. Burned. The ties of past and present cut. Severed. Terminated.

"I left the past behind. Once and for all.", I muttered. "But why? Why did you kill them?", screamed Yukari, taking a step forwards, stood now before me. "Because it was how it was to be. An eye for an e..." **SLAP.**

I moved my jaw experimentally, wondered if it was still in the right spot after Yukari's powerful slap. Yukari... she too... was something left of my past, wasn't she?

"How can you do such a horrible thing? And say it so calm like that! Do you realize what you have do...!" Yukari went silent as fingers laid onto her forehead. "Negation...", I whispered softly, looked into Yukari's wide, purple eyes... observed them as the light in them faded... until Yukaris body began to fade as well... began to blend in with the surroundings... until she was completely gone. Obliterated. Had never existed.

...and only seconds later I heard it. A loud, cracking noise, a noise of glass shattering. Looking up, I found a large, orange light wall around Gensokyo, which was slowly beginning to shatter... The Hakurei Border. Without the power of Yukari Yakumo... the sukima who maintains the border... nothing more than fated to break.

And as large cracks covered the whole border, nervous roars, voices, shouts, noises and similiar in the surroundings... as panic broke out... as everything was fated to end... as the world broke apart... I just stood there... and chuckled. Could only chuckle.

And then, a gigantic sound of glass shattering, a blinding light covering whole Gensokyo... leaving no smell, no taste, no noise, no sight... and no feeling at all.

* * *

><p>But as the light died down, I found myself in a rather strange place. In the middle of an old, run-down, ruined graveyard. Or maybe this was just what had remained of Gensokyo... even though I doubt that. No. I was in the middle of the graveyard, stone walls around it. There had been no such structure in Gensokyo. This was somewhere else.<p>

One interesting thing on this graveyard was, interestingly, an inscription on a wall, reading 'There was a hole here. Now it's gone'.

_**"Fool..."**_ I froze as I heard my flame-souls voice... but it was nowhere in sight. _**"...you insolent fool..." **_"Where are you?", I asked. _"...Chôôôô..." _I flinched as I heard the moan, my eyes darting around for the source of the voice. And just for a second, they stopped on the grave before me... causing me to flinch.

The inscription read Chôzen Gekido.

_"Chôzen..."_ Another moan, but from another, female voice. Somewhere to my left. _**"...fool..."**_ My flame-soul again... behind me...

I turned around, searched for the flame... but merely found another grave. It read "Insanity". **"...your fault, king..."** I gasped as I heard his voice as well. Four voices. Four damn familiar voices. Voices of the dead. Like always, the dead had all the answers I was missing. It wasn't that they weren't eager to talk; quite the contrary, the dead had plenty to say and once they started, they would never shut up. Their words would keep you awake at night.

But their words frighten me... they are the truth that breaks the reality. Would shatter all I identify myself with. Shatter the lies my past it build on. But I had no chance than to turn to them, to listen to them... I had nothing else to hold onto anymore, Nanatsu and Rumia gone... the lies should be over as well. The reality should be over.

_"Chôzen... come to me... we can be together now... forevermore..."_ The moan returned the ecstasy to me, let me fall into another trance... it was Rumias voice... I need to find her... I want to be with her... So I turned around, back to my own grave... and turned right... saw Rumia in the distance, sitting on the grave on the end of the stone path... sitting on her own tombstone...

_"...we've been together... you love me, don't you...?"_ The other female voice let me snap out of my trance, made me turn to my left... and there, sitting on the other tombstone, on her tombstone... was Nanatsu, awaiting me... But Rumia... she was waiting for me as well...

_**"Who are you...?"**_ My flame-souls voice. From behind me.

Turning around, I should not find my flame-soul. Instead, I saw myself. Two of me, standing back to the back, one looking at Nanatsu, the other one at Rumia. They both turned their gazes to me... and I recognized them.

The one turned towards Nanatsu was me... me from back then when I was a nihilist. His emotionless eyes a darker shade of green, his hair glimmering slightly green and two green stripes in his fringe. This was me, back from before my memory loss...

The other one, the one which faced Rumia, had raven-black hair which glimmered slightly crimson, his fringe completely crimson. He had dangerous and unsettling crimson-glowing eyes with a certain ferociousness in them. This was me, or rather **him**... this was my insanity.

The two turned back to the girls they were facing... and walked towards them, left me standing in between them. To my right were now Insanity and Rumia... to my left Nihilism and Nanatsu... Ironical. Since I killed all of them. _**"Decide... You have to decide... who you are..."**_ My flame-soul spoke again... and now I realised that it's voice came from everywhere at once.

_**"Decide... who you are... who you want to be with..."**_

Normally, my decision would've been easy... I would've tried to find an excuse, would've tried to give me more time. But normally would mean this was what would be usually. And this here was unusual, was out of everything that made sense... this was the hard reality. I have killed all of them. Myself, Rumia and Nanatsu. So this means that there is only one solution: There is no decision. This is the end.

"I don't want to de..." My shout was cut short when the world around me suddenly began to shake, an earthquake would've been nothing compared to this... Before my eyes, the world broke apart, the ground beneath my feet vanished as the graveyard crumbled to pieces... left me flying in nowhere.

The world had changed. There was no world anymore. Instead, I was hovering in a large nothing... to my left, the nothing was white, Nanatsu and Nihilism flying there in the "middle" of it... to my right, the nothingness had become black, Rumia and Insanity in the "middle" of it...

I don't think I am giving the choice of not deciding. ...is this the final test? The Day of Judgement? ...if so, this was me, looking back. And I am giving the choice... who I was. Was I the nihilist, that loved Nanatsu... or was I the madman that loved Rumia? Was I really to decide?

...well then, there was no running away from it anymore... so where was she? Shikieiki Yamaxanadu? Where was she to finally tell me that I had negated everything? ...that was what I had done, right? I had negated Yukari Yakumo, the creation, and have broken the Hakurei Border with that... what if that was what I was destined to do? Breaking down the border between two dimensions, effectively creating a paradoxum that destroyed everything...? After all, that was what I had done... so where was my judge? Where was Shikieiki Yamaxana...

**"DECIDE!"**, hollered a familiar voice, surprising me. It was not the voice of Shikieiki. It was the voice of...

Slowly, I turned around, faced my judge. My tormentor. Faced... Hong Meiling. In her dragon form, the only humanic thing left of her her face. But something was different about her from what I had seen of her, back when she fought Dio Brando. This was Meiling in her dragon form. But not the usual Meiling. This Meiling... had snapped. Insane. Just like me.

Meiling snarled at me, an unhumanic growl leaving her throat as she towered before me, glared down at me with yellow eyes with red irises. There was nothing of Meilings usual cheeriness in them. This was not Meiling. Not the usual Meiling.

**"If you do not decide, you will only harm those around you... you will kill them. Kill them like Takato Matsuki. Like Nanatsu no Taizai. Like Rumia Shisô. So decide who you are. The Nihilist that loves Nanatsu no Taizai? Or the Insanity that loves Rumia Shisô?"**

Meiling's words were cold, full of hatred. But her question was justified. Who was I? I turned to my right, where Rumia was, curled up into a fetal position, slightly whimpering while Insanity just flew aside her, grinning madly. _"Am I __**him**__? The one that is insane, but loves Rumia, the angel of death... or..."_ I turned to my left, stared at Nanatsu, who was with her back towards me, staring shyly over her shoulder, Nihilism at her side, just looking at her with a blank expression. _"...or am I that, the nihilist I was? Is that still me? The one that loved nobody but Nanatsu no Taizai?"_

I felt helpless. I was just in this nothing, Meiling growling aside me, waiting for me to make the decision... The decision that had been long made. ...that is right. I have already decided. A long while ago... The only one of them for me is...

I lowered my head, then sighed. "...sorry... Nanatsu.", I muttered, then turned my head to the right, where Rumia was. And began to walk. My decision was made.

"...sorry... Rumia."

* * *

><p><strong>"WHERE ARE YOU GOING?"<strong>, holllered Meiling behind me as I walked past her. "I? I am going nowhere.", I replied, not even turning around, leaving Meiling, Nanatsu, Rumia, my flame-soul and my other selves back. "I am neither of them. I do not need to decide.", I added, stopped.

"In this world, there is nothing I do hold onto... other than Nanatsu no Taizai. And Rumia Shisô. For me to decide for one of them would be like abandoning myself. It is impossible. So here is my answer:...", I grinned, then turned back to Meiling, raising my hand fist until it was in front of my chest, and an insane grin appeared on my face.

**"I AM CHÔZEN GEKIDO! I HAVE NO NEED FOR DECISION, AS I CANNOT DECIDE! THE PATH OF NIHILISM DECIDES FOR ME! AND IT HAS DECIDED, THAT THERE IS NO NEED FOR ME TO DECIDE! I AM WHO I AM, AND THAT IS ALL THERE IS TO IT! BOTH RUMIA AND NANATSU ARE MINE, NOT ONLY ONE OF THEM!"**

And that moment, the nothingess around me began to shatter. Hong Meiling kept on scowling at me... before she began to laugh. "...and that is the only truth. Better remember it, Chôzen.", she snickered, before she slowly began to fade away, began to blend into the surroundings.

"...remember it, and live it. To avoid this future, there is only one way. What you have experienced is merely what could've been... but I am sure you are better than that, right?", asked the Meiling... and I finally realized that she was not real. That nothing of this was real.

"...Don't let it become like how you just saw it. You don't have to decide... don't always try to..."

As Meiling continued to blend in with the surroundings, Rumia and Nanatsu, as well as my other selves having vanished already, I slowly began to close my eyes... and the moment before they closed, Hong Meiling, the Hong Meiling before me, turned into him. **Insanity**. All the time... he was on my side. Wanted to show me... what my mistakes were. Insanity was not evil. He merely lived what he believed to be right. Insanity... is no obstacle. It is a blessing.

Finally, my eyes closed. **"Remember it... King."** I nodded, clenched my eyes close...

...and as I opened them, I found myself still in midair, Alastor pierced through Rumias chest and heart. Nothing had been real from the moment on that she had taken her last breath... all a mere, wicked scenario in my own head. But that is over now... It is time to end this. Realization hit me another time... but this time, I was not going to let things happen like in that scenario... all I do care about now... is to finally let it all out of me. My emotions, bottled up... are to be set free...

...the first of many tears rolled down my cheek again as I slowly withdrew Alastor from Rumias dead body.

* * *

><p>She lay motionless on the ground, her chest lifting no more. Alastor had vanished, and I found myself leaned over Rumia, sitting on my knees, my head resting on her chest, as more and more tears left my eyes."Rumia... Why? <strong>JUST WHY?<strong>", I shouted at the dead angel. But she didn´t respond. I mean, how should she? I just friggin killed her! I just pierced her heart, and it hurt like it had been mine!

_**"Are you... are you alright?"**_And all my anger directed to my flame-soul. I snapped my head towards it, glaring. "Are you kidding me? I just killed her, I killed Rumia, my love, the one I mourned after, and you seriously ask me **IF I AM ALRIGHT?**"_**"S-Sorry... I.. I didn´t mean it like that..."**_My flame-soul backed away from me. I kept on glaring at him... and then, my anger subsided again.

"Sorry...", I whispered, before turning back to Rumias body. "I´m just... I´m just sad that even though we were loving each other until the very end... we never really shared moments... sure, there had been that back when we had that... 'date'... or the imperishable night, but... I never was with her alone... just... being with her, holding her in my arms...", I whispered.

"Despite the fact that I met her over a year ago, I only shared two kisses with her..." Slowly, I moved towards her face. "I wish I... could change it... I wish I could´ve spend more time with her... I wish I had treated her the same as Nanatsu..." An inch was between Rumias and my lips. And I froze. _"No!", _flashed through my mind. I sat back up, my eyes wide. _**"W-What?"**_, asked my flame-soul. I glanced at him, my eyes still wide.

* * *

><p>I ran through the meadow, carrying Rumias body bridal-style. This is long from over. My nightmares are to be kept alive! It is not time for me to reach the reality! Chôzen Gekido, the dreamer that prevents apocalypse, just to cause it, must not hit reality before it is time!<p>

_**"What the hell is going on?"**_, shouted my flame-soul inside my mind. I merely turned my gaze to him, revealed to him that my right iris was crimson, while the left was still green. **"I am preventing that which should not be."**, I replied, my voice somewhere in between my own and Insanity's.

_**"What do you mean?"**_, cursed the flame-soul, but I merely turned back into the direction of the forest nearby. **"Just shut up. You're distracting me."**, I growled towards it, looking down at the body in my arms, her chest glowing crimson from within.

_**"Are you... are you?"**_ **"Yes I am. Now shut the hell up!"**, I hissed in reply. I had more important things to take care of than arguing with a split part of my soul. At the very moment, I have to, for once, rely on that which I fear... the manipulation of negative energy. To deny. To deny it... deny the lethal wounds on Rumia's body.

When I laid down to kiss Rumia's dead lips... for a last time, to enjoy the darkness within... her breath, though weak, hit my lips. She was alive. Barely. Unconciously. Somwhere, deep down. Deep inside her, Rumia sleeps... waits for either her end... or her new beginning.

And I am the one that has to decide over her life... once again. I was to choose... If I manage to get in time to where I was heading, there was a chance that she survived. Could begin anew. But if I don't manage it in time... she would end. And end me as well.

Rumia and Nanatsu... the two pillars that held my world together. Should one of them break... my world would fall apart. Shatter...

...but I am not going to let that happen. And ironically, of all people... Insanity, the one I consider to be the true Chôzen Gekido rather than myself or my nihilist self... ironically, he was the one helping me. Helped me to leave my fear behind, just for a moment... just for her. Just for Rumia, I forget my fear of my own ability for a moment... to use it, to negate her wounds... Something I usually wouldn't even dream off...

Usually, I would've feared to touch her while using my ability... Right now, I am channeling negative energy into her... and one wrong move, and Rumia... would be gone. Forevermore. And I am more than happy... that I have Insanity. Without him... without him, Rumia would die. Alone, I wouldn't even have dared to use my ability to negate her wounds... Something only the tenfold power of my own can do. Only Insanity can deny such a thing...

...I avoid it. Still fear to go to the limit of my body and ability. Even back then... back when I was a nihilist... even back then, I avoided using the full extent of my ability... only Insanity... only Insanity ever used the full extent... as he does not fear. As he is the third sin, wrath.

_**"...are you even listening to me?"**_, roared my flame-soul all of sudden. **"If you don't stop distracting me, Rumia will die. Are you that dense, or what? I told you twice now."**, I replied. _**"I was merely telling you that we are close to your goal..."**_

I nodded to him, then turned back into the direction I was walking into... my green eye fixed on the path... the crimson one looking down at Rumia. While I walk, Insanity denies... And while the crimson eye searched for more lethal wounds (negating the small ones would be wasting energy I need to run), my green one spotted my goal... the mansion of eternity... Eientei.

**"Once this is over, I need a vacation. A long one. Don't expect me to appear and help you again, King... I am still trying to be the last one standing... I still want the apocalypse... but not like this. I'm going to keep in the back of your mind for a loooong time. I have enough of all this damn madness, ya see? And don't even think of me allowing you to use my** **powers!"**, I heard the voice of Insanity in the back of my head. **"See ya, King!"** Ignoring him, mostly because I didn't care about power and such, I just continued to run towards Eientei... This was the last resort, after all...! Screw Insanity, he helped me this time, but now... Now, the only thing that counts, is to keep Rumia alive!

* * *

><p>I sighed in relief, falling backwards into a chair. "C-could you repeat that?", I asked. "Didn´t get it the first time?", asked Eirin, a smug grin across her face as she crossed her arms beneath her chest. I nodded. "She has lost a lot of blood...", repeated Eirin. I let out another sigh.<p>

"I can make out two different types of slashes on her body... interestingly, they are very similiar, could be very well caused by the same object... the same weapon.", continued Eirin, walking towards a window. I gulped. "...the first type of slashes isn't very deep... yes... rather on the surface, goes barely down to the flesh... very few of those slashes actually go into the flesh... It's almost as if the weapon itself did not want to hurt her..."

I watched Eirin as she walked back into the other direction, past the door to Rumia's room. "The other type of slashes is vicious, deep, cuts down to the bone and hit it on several locations... nothing serious, though. I have the feeling that the weapon still held back... Or was it the owner of the weapon? I guess the slashes could be caused by a very strange shaped sword... possibly with several spike-like objects at the top, as I found several holes from stabs with small, circular objects... almost like fangs." I gulped again at that. Was Eirin suspecting something? ...did she know about Alastor?

"...yes... but like I said, the holes were caused by stabs, not by bites... that aside, she is exhausted, lost a lot of blood... it's a good thing you brought her here... just in time, if I may add. Maybe ten minutes longer in the state she is in now and she would've died... Maybe two minutes longer if her wounds would've been worse..."

And finally, I felt like speaking up. Had finally let the words sink in... and the true meaning behind them. "W-will she survive?", I asked cautiously. Eirin stopped dead in her tracks, her expression becoming hard and serious as she turned her upper body towards me. "...in each and every case.", replied Eirin, causing me to let out the breath I didn't even realise I was holding.

"B-but... But I saw how her heart was impaled! I saw how a sword struck her into the chest and through it!", I exclaimed. Eirin shook her head. "There was no wound. I was also able to scan her internal organs.. they are completely unscathed. Whatever weapon hit her... It caused two types of wounds... the second one looked pretty worse and even lethal... but the first type was as if the weapon merely hit her skin... even though there is a wound that completely surrounds her midriff... which leaves me with the assumption that the weapon phased through her internal organs."

"It merely hit her front and her back... it truly looked like she was slashed through in the middle, but she´s totally fine from within.", continued Eirin. "And she will survive?", I asked. Eirin nodded. "In each and every case, like I just said. Stop nagging me now.", replied Eirin. _**"Gotcha Gotcha Uruse!" (2)**_

Hearing these words again (those of Eirin, and not of my flame-soul) made my heart felt so much lighter... while the guilt was still heavy on my back... at least, Rumia would be with me... I have a second chance... a chance to explain things to her without her trying to kill me...

"Like I said, I don´t know what hit her, but it must be a really strange weapon to hurt her from the outside, but not her inside. Also, you told me she was bleeding from her mouth? Usually, your internal organs have taken damage in such cases, but like I said, she was fine from within, and I was unable to find a wound inside her mouth... all you tell me makes no sense at all!", complained the lunar pharmacist.

"For example, your shady tale of her leaving Gensokyo, then suddenly being back here, attacked by a person you couldn´t make out inside the darkness... but then you tell me you could clearly see that she bled from her mouth and was impaled by a sword... And your own wounds! Why are you hurten? Why do you have those next-to lethal wounds? You keep on telling me you weren't involved in any fight...! And yet, you have slashes all across your body, made by a weapon that could be very well the same Rumia Shisô has been slashed with!", growled Eirin, looking accusating at me.

"But it was that way, Eirin, I swear!", I replied, keeping a straight face. _"Well, half of it is true..." _She continued to glare at me. Then, she turned away. "Well, all she needs is silence and rest. I´m sure we could move her, but I would not recommend it, so I´ll keep her here. Once she wakes up, I will give her a large meal so she can recover. I guess she also could need much water. Hm... Of course she´ll try to leave the bed, but I will keep her there.", muttered Eirin, turning away from me. She walked over to the door that lead to Rumias current room.

"She´ll be unconciousness for at least twelve hours due to the sedative I infused into her veins, but she does need supervision for at least two weeks. I don´t think her condition will become worse, after all there are no signs for that... hm..." Eirin looked into the room Rumia was in, then turned to me.

"But you´re hurten as well... however, though you received several injuries, I couldn´t find internal injuries on you as well... the wounds on your backs look really worse, but they aren´t that deep... I guess they will heal if you take in the medicine I gave you... take it on a daily base and you'll be fine within the next two weeks as well... It's interesting that, though you have lost almost just as much blood, you're still conciousness..." _"I 'm not going to tell her that I need mainly negative energy to live... Bloodloss could very well kill me and all... but it would take a lot of bloodloss to do serious damage to me... I think. Or maybe it was just Insanity who decided to help me a little..." _..._ "Oh, damn, Eirin is still saying something!"_

"...wounds on your back. Though they´ll become an addition to the scars your wife caused on your body nontheless. I suggest you to take it easy a few days, rest a little, relax. Make sure the bandages around your wounds, like that one...", she nodded to my bandaged arm, "...are tight on your wounds. Otherwise, you´ll regret it, believe me."

"Like I said, just kept the stress and the exertion low the next days and everything should be fine... if you feel that something is strange or just isn´t right, come visit me again. Also, should you still feel weak after two weeks, come visit me as well.", said Eirin, and I nodded.

Then, Eirin turned to the room that Rumia was still in. "Reisen.", she said. A moment later, her assistant left Rumias room. "I have bandaged all her wounds, her clothes are on the table next to her... her bleedings have stopped as well, Eirin-sama, but she is still unconciousness.", explained Reisen. "Ah... good.", said Eirin, and nodded.

She then moved to the door, and turned the key. The door was now locked. "Where have you put the pills containing the iron, which she has to swallow every day?", asked Eirin, somewhat loud, by the way. "On the desk in the room, Eirin-sama.", replied Reisen. "And the medicine?" "Next to the pills, Eirin-sama."

Eirin nodded, then turned to me. "Very well. Until then, Chôzen...", she smiled, and nodded, to which I nodded back. She then turned around, ready to leave the waiting room. "...and good luck with her and her health.", she added, and then began to walk away.

I raised an eyebrow in confusion as I looked after her. And suddenly, she let the key to Rumias room fall onto the ground. "Uhm... Eirin-sama, the key...", muttered Reisen as she turned to Eirin. But Eirin just laid a hand onto her shoulder and guided her to the door.

"Key? What key?", she asked, and pushed Reisen out of the room. Then, she turned around, and smiled a last time at me, nodded towards the key, and then closed the door as she left. _**"She sure is weird, eh? Remind me to thank her next time."**_**, **commented my flame-soul. I looked at it, then grinned and nodded. "I will. I need to thank her as well."

With quick steps, I walked over to the key and took it. Then, I turned to Rumias door, and put the key into the lock. _"So that was why she said aloud what Rumia will need in the next days."_, I thought as I opened the door. Scanning the room quickly, I found the pills and the medicine where Reisen had said they were, and put them into my pocket.

Then, I turned around. Rumia, aside from bandages all over her body, which luckily covered anything that would´ve made the situation embarrassing, lay on a patient examination table. Eirin wanted me to take her with me, so I didn´t think much about it as I picked her up bridal style, and left Eientei.

* * *

><p><em>~ Music: The Legend of Spyro: Dawn of the Dragon - Guide you Home ~<em>

The bamboo forest of lost was finally behind me. I was walking the whole time, Rumia in my arms. And though I finally noticed for the very first time how tired I was and that dawn had already begun, I didn´t think of how angry Nanatsu will be at me.

"C-Chô..."

I flinched madly, immediately looking down at the weak angel of death.. my angel of death. Her eyes had opened a little, and she was looking at me with those crimson eyes... only was it no longer coldness that was carried by them.

"I... I am alive... Thank you...", she whispered. I smiled softly. "Chains of love cannot be broken.", I simply replied. Rumia chuckled slightly. "Yes... that´s true, I guess..." "You really had me worried there for a second, you know?", I chuckled, and Rumia just joined me. "It's always darkest just before dawn, Chôzen.", she murmured. "The closer you are to the light, the greater your shadow becomes." (3)

Finally, she let out a sigh. "Listen, Rumia, you won´t like to hear it, but you have to stay in bed for a long time... you need to recover." She looked up at me, then chuckled weakly, and nodded. Then, she coughed a little, before turning back to me.

"Chôzen Gekido... with this, I am back in the competition for your heart... this time, fair and square...", she chuckled... and then, fell unconciousness again. And I couldn´t help but smile at her. And then, I looked up at the direction of my home, and started running towards it ...with a smile upon my lips.

_**Even though I should be not allowed life**_

_**I have it.**_

_**An angel of death cannot feel love, and with that, life.**_

_**Yet I do.**_

_**It must be because you can deny anything.**_

_**Even what I am.**_

_**...cause even though I am an angel of death,**_

_**forever alone and trusting nobody,**_

_**I would lay my fate, and my heart,**_

_**forever in your hands, Chôzen Gekido...**_

* * *

><p>Nanatsu was reading todays Bun-Bun-Maru for what felt like the hundred time... and yet she couldn't remember anything of what was written in it, as she found herself unable to concentrate on it. Her husband had not returned after the waves of negative energy stopped. He had not returned... which left only one explanation... he had... lost... against the power that would be able to... kill him completely... she had lost... lost hi...<strong> CLICK.<strong>

Nanatsu looked up from the uninteresting newspaper as she heard the door to her house open. She jumped up, knocking the chair she sat on over. Leaving the kitchen behind, she ran through the living room towards the corridor. _"Come on, Chôzen, please let that be you! Please be okay!"_

Nanatsu almost ripped the door out of its hinges as she opened it and stormed into the corridor... and there, she stopped dead in her tracks. Chôzen stood in front of her... a beaten, almost unclothed body in his arms. On top of the body lay torn clothes. It was hard to tell who this body was... but the mere fact that the incarnation of seven sins did not respond to the woman in Chôzen's arms... in addition to the blonde, blood-stained hair...

"C-Chôzen... is... is that...!", she muttered. He nodded. "Yes, Nana... this is... this is Rumia.", he growled. It was then that she noticed that he was wounded as well. Horribly. Even though most of his wounds had been taken care of, his clothes were still full with blood... both new, and old one. Both his, and Rumia's. Also, he still had some visible wounds on his body, and though being already treated... they looked worse.

"What... What happened?", asked Nanatsu. "I´ll explain everything... but first, let's put her somewhere where she can stay... she needs rest and supervision... or else...", he spoke weakly and tired, trailed off as he felt his legs give in, but even though Nanatsu moved to catch him, he managed to regain balance.

Nanatsu looked for a moment at him and the angel of death... then turned around. "This way. She can stay in the guest room... I bet now you´re happy that I insisted on building it.", spoke Nanatsu as he followed her into the upper story. "I never said I am not happy about it...", he chuckled weakly, tiredness in his voice. He stepped into the room Nanatsu had opened, then placed Rumia gently on the bed as she watched. Then, he looked over to her and nodded.

The two halves of his heart were again at his side...

...but for how long?

* * *

><p>(1) Quotes from Max Payne 2, just a little modified. ...basically, the references and quotes from Max Payne 2 are all across this chapter. I recently enjoyed playing that game... and when I wrote this scene, I remembered the game and found that the quotes are somewhat fitting for the first half of this chapter.<p>

(2) "Gotcha Gotcha Uruse" is a song. Actually, when translated, it means "Stop nagging me!"

(3) Quote from the Kingdom Hearts, the best RPG out there in my opinion.

* * *

><p><em>Aaaaand that's it!<em>

_Chôzen has won against the Insanity (kinda)... and Gensokyo is safe. For now. But the next incident starts soon (next update, to be exact)... _

_Well, Chôzen has prevented himself from giving into Insanity, Rumia Shisô has returned to be at his side (even though she is still unconciousness), and for now, everything seems to be alright, although Chôzen and Rumia will have to recover from the battle of guilt and bloodlust, the war between Insanity._


	61. Chapter 60 A sukima drops by! Deja vue!

_Aaaaaand welcome to the sixth arc of I-Negative Bullet._

_With the fight of darkness behind, the clash of Insanities, the dark struggle as the chains were threatened to rip apart, Chôzen has now retrieved Rumia... the chains the two of them thought to be seperated still intact. _

_Their Insanities, two ruthless personalities with no mind on holding back, clashed swords and fists, clashed their minds and believes... in the end, Chôzen's Insanity won... but at what seemed to be a terrible cost: Rumia had died._

_Chôzen's mind twisted that moment, sick thoughts invading his mind... in his insane, uncontrollable state, he killed Nanatsu and destroyed Gensokyo..._

_...but in the end, it all turned out to be an illusion caused by his mind... showing him a scenario that could take place should Rumia die by his hands... or any other way. Realizing that this was merely a scenario in his mind, he broke free... and with Insanity's help, actually managed to save Rumia's life._

_...but the angel of death was unconciousness... and seemed far from waking up._

_But time does not stand still. Time continues... never stops... bends to only very few... The time that Rumia will awake nears..._

_...and so does the end of I-Negative Bullet. I'm not kidding, boys and girls~! I-Negative Bullet nears the end..._

_Sad, isn't it? But hey~! I planned a whooooole lot more for the Negative Bullet Project... I-Negative Bullet is, after all, just a part of a series of books._

_Sooooo... Review Time!_

_**Patcheresu...**__ Man, I hope it really was a messed up scene of death. I meant to make the chapter seem very... sick at the beginning, was trying to convey the feeling that Chôzen wasn't exactly right anymore up there. *points at his own head*_

_More towards the middle, his sick, twisted thoughts should increase, going as far as making Nanatsu no Taizai responsible for the murder he did... make her responsible for it all. And the "I kiss her dead lips"-thing was what freaked myself out the most... I don't know how I came up with it, but I was kinda disgusted by myself for a second there... hehe... *sweatdrops*_

_After the sick thoughts, I kinda let myself be influenced by Kingdom Hearts (for the graveyard thing)... and then, suddenly, everything that had happened the whole chapter long becomes nothin', had never happened... to turn things around. And there is a reason as for why I had let Rumia live... She is a major character of this story, and will still be important... for how long, I'm not gonna say~ fufufufu~_

_Well, to be completely honest... In the veeeery first version of NB, which I had in mind, Rumia was the one responsible for his memory loss... during their battle, they both would've suffered heavy attacks, which in the end allow a Hakurei Maiden to seal her, while Chôzen's brain was damaged beyond repair and he lost his memories. But I didn't like the version from the very beginning, and abandoned it months ago._

_In the second version I had, the fight was still the final chapter of I-NB, leading to Rumia's death and Chôzen's Insanity... causing the apocalypse. But I wasn't happy with that as well, too many questions left unanswered... so I, from the moment I had it in mind, abandoned it._

_And in the current version, the REAL FINAL version of I-NB, the fight vs. Rumia was "merely" one of the major fights of I-NB, and one of the most important in the whole NBP. Just keep this fight in mind, it will become important over and over again... But enough said. _

_**sweebation... **__Good to know that you like my story. It always encourages me to continue writing to see that there are people who like my story... you probably know the feeling, as do many authors. To be honest, I kinda thought about waiting with the next update until next year, but your reviews gave me the motivation needed to continue and upload the update before the new year._

_Oh~ And dooooont'cha worry... he will meet Okuu soon enough~ As he will meet all the other underground youkai~ *evil cackle*_

_Well, thank you guys for reviewing ^^ And merry christmas to all of ya~_

_...I know it's late, please don't laugh._

_DISCLAIMER: I do not own Touhou, Team Shanghai Alice / ZUN does. Chôzen Gekido (and his responsible personalities and his flame-soul), Ryoko Jigoku, Sly, Kayako Saeki Henge and Nanatsu no Taizai belong to me._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Arc 6: Subterrenean Animism<strong>_

_**Chapter 1: A Sukima drops by ~ Deja-vue style!**_

Three and a half weeks later, Rumia still hadn´t awoken.. at least not with somebody around. In the first week, all food that either Chôzen or Nanatsu had brought stayed untouched. But after that, it happened more and more often that the food had been eaten... But still, neither Chôzen nor Nanatsu nor anyone else met Rumia while she was awake. Eirin, who came to look after Rumia after two and a half weeks, confirmed that Rumia was still weak and probably was awake only for a few minutes a day. But all that should change after three and a half weeks...

...the moment, the end began. The moment that the memories, which Chôzen forgot, suddenly became within his reach...

* * *

><p>I sat by the table with Nanatsu. She was reading the Bunbunmaru news, and I was reading a book I lend from Patchouli, called "And then there was none". It was about ten people being called to an island by a mysterious U.N. Owen, then killed one after another, each death refering to a paragraph of the famous rhyme "And then there was none".<p>

Flandre loves the rhyme and the book, when she was younger... about threehundred years ago, in before my anemsia, she asked Patchouli to read it for her, and Flandre has based most of her spellcards on the book and the rhyme... that book is her favourite book, now and forever. She's even able to citate many lines from it... geez, that girl doesn't remember many things, because she thinks they are 'boring'... but she remembers lines from a book...

...well, I have to admit, the book is good. I can see why she remembers those lines... they're good. This could very well become my favourite book as well~! (1)

Patchouli has lend me the book, but I have to bring it back in a week, mostly because Flandre surely wants to read it soon again, now that she can read herself...

"Oh, have you heard? Apparently, Suika was considering to cause an incident... again.", said Nanatsu all of sudden, causing me to look up from my book. I let out a sigh. "Again?", I asked, giving Nana a warm smile.

"Yeah. She even wanted to cause the same incident as last time... but guess what? She knocked herself out on the first night after drinking too much, then slept three days straight.", she chuckled. "That´s Suika for ya, eh?", asked Nanatsu. "Yeah. Totally Suika.", I laughed.

I stood up. "Do you want a tea?", I asked her, and Nanatsu nodded. Walking over to my shelf, I extended my hand towards the handle, but stopped.

"Nana... isn´t this day a little... deja-vue like?", I asked. Nanatsu blinked, then nodded. "Yeah... now that you mention it... only one thing is missing until now...", she muttered. I grabbed the handle, and pulled. "Ah, Chô! I´ve been expecting you."

I facefaulted as I saw Yukari, her upper body sticking out of a gap, a tea in her hands. "You´ve been expecting me... in my shelf?", I asked. "That was a good one, Chô!", laughed Yukari uneasily. "No, I am here beca..." She was cut off as I closed the shelf and turned back to Nanatsu.

"No tea today. You´d like some water?", I asked Nanatsu, and she gave me a nodding smile. "Yeah, you´re right. We really have to get some new tea.", she said. "I like some water, please.", smiled Nanatsu, and I nodded.

I got two cups of water, then returned to the table. But just in the moment that I sat down, a gap opened on the table, and a white-gloved hand came out and placed a cup of tea on the table. Both Nanatsu and I sighed as we saw that. The hand slipped back into the gap, which then closed. At the same time, a bigger gap opened aside a chair, and Yukari stepped out, then sat down onto the chair.

"Well, as I was going to say... Another incident has begun, and Reimu is beyond furious about it. As I myself feel still too tired, I thought about who to send in my place... Ran is...", she began, but I interupted her.

"Ran is still occupied with preparing everything for your soon starting hibernation, and even if you trust Chen in a lot of points, you don´t think she´s going to make it.", I continued for her. Yukari send me a glare. "Yes.", she huffed. "And if you haven´t learned from last time, another god is involved.", I sighed. Yukari let out a bigger sigh.

"A god is involved, but I am not responsible for it. A troublesome individual which lives underground, a hell raven, has eaten a god, a yatagarasu, several centuries ago. That caused her to become a god as well, and she got the power over a dangerous force. Until now, she used it for good in the underground, but I kept an eye out for her all the time... and recently, she has been acting strange. And then, there broke the earth near the Hakurei Shrine and a geysir came to be... and aside warm water, several evil spirits poured out of it.", sighed Yukari, and took a sip of her tea.

"Of course, that evil spirit hag, Mima, found that all funny and was all happy-go-lucky when she came to visit Reimu... She partied all night with those evil spirits... They may not be as powerful as her, as she is an 'Akuryou' instead of the usual 'Onryou'... but they sure know how to party...", growled the sukima. (2)

"That sounds bad.", I sighed. Yukari nodded. "Reimu is beyond furious, both about the geysir, as well as Mima, and wants to go and search for the hell raven, but I don´t want her to go... not until the underground has calmed down and is open for tourists again. In my view, a strong youkai or two should go investigate... they might survive the confrontation with the hell raven much better than a human...", sighed Yukari.

"Well, even if that means you would rather sacrifice us than Reimu... You are right. If the hell raven really has acquired such a devastating power, a youkai should go.", I replied. Yukari nodded. "So... would you go?", asked Yukari. I nodded.

"I go.", I sighed. "I´ll come with you.", smiled Nanatsu, and I nodded to her. Then, I turned back to Yukari. "But... why us? Why didn´t you go and ask someone else before us? Yuuka? Mima? Mokou? These are pretty strong beings...", I asked, narrowing my eyes.

And Yukari began to smile in a way that I didn´t like at all. It was a sinister, evil, cunning smile... a smile I remember only from beings close to Insanity. Like me, Mima, Rumia... Yukari... Kanako... heck, even Nanatsu! We all share the same trait: Insanity.

"First of all... you have a strong friend down there which has much influence... Yuugi Hoshiguma.", smiled Yukari. "And...?", I pressed further. She was hiding something. Something very important. Something that was why she chose to tell me of the hell raven problem, rather than anyone else...

"...Chôzen... the one responsible for you being sealed 300 years is down there... the one that caused you to lose your memories... she lives there as well." And that was what I had waited for, the information she was holding back all along... the information she was holding back since she knew I was back from my seal, was back in Gensokyo after three centuries! She had known it all along, and yet had not told me!

In my blind rage, I jumped up and grabbed Yukari by the collar, pulled her over the table towards me. **"WHY DIDN´T YOU SAY SO SOONER!", **I shouted, feeling how my right iris turned crimson... Insanity was speaking at the same time as I did.

"Oh, that was my last resort in case you didn´t want to go.", snickered Yukari. I huffed and let go of her, pushed her back into her chair, almost causing it to fall over. "What are you going to do once you find the one?", smiled Yukari as she straightened her clothes. "I won´t kill anyone, if that is what you mean. But I want to know the reasons of that person... Also, how am I going to find out who it was?", I asked, raising an eyebrow, my iris turning back to green.

"The person will most likely recognize you first.", smiled Yukari and stood up. "Damn you, Yakumo...", I hissed, my right eye twitching. But Yukari just laughed... laughed sinisterly... a laugh I didn't like at all, especially not from her.

"You should go and talk with Reimu about it first... I´ll help you convince her to stay at home, of course.", smirked Yukari, before a gap opened. "I´ll await you there." I nodded, watching her leave. As the gap closed, I glanced at Nanatsu, and she nodded.

We turned to the door leading into the living room, but as I put my hand onto the handle, I froze, then twirled around to a staircase leading into the upper story. There were two staircases in the house, one in the kitchen, one in the corridor. I glared at the stairs. Out of the corner of my eyes, I saw how Nanatsu looked confused at me, but I didn´t care. "You can come out.", I spoke.

At first, nothing happened, but then, steps became audible, coming closer... And finally, she stepped into view.

"How long were you standing there?", I asked. "I heard everything since she arrived...", muttered Rumia, looking at us, "...so you´re going to leave?" I nodded. "How are you feeling? Would you be okay as long as we´re gone?" To my surprise, Rumia shook her head.

"I feel excellent... I overheard that I needed to stay in bed for two weeks... But taking a pretty big guess here, more have passed, right? With other words: I will not longer stay in bed.", replied Rumia. I let out a deep sigh. "Alright, alright.", I groaned, waving my hands in defense.

"Well then...!", I sighed, before I slowly began to walk towards Rumia... and as I stood before her... I put my arms around her neck. "You stupid angel...!", I growled, holding tight onto her. She seemed confused, her arms lifted... before she put them around me as well.

_~ Moment is brought you by: Higurashi no Naku Koro ni ~ Dear You ~_

"You really got me scared for a moment, you know? I thought I actually lost you...!", I muttered into her shoulder. I heard her chuckle a little. "I'm sorry, alright? ...for a moment, I thought I actually died as well... You saved me from myself... once again.", sighed Rumia. "As did you...", I chuckled in reply, remembering Insanity.

"I'm sorry for what I did... I... I wasn't exactly right in the head from the moment on I left Gensokyo...", she whispered, holding tighter onto me. "Yeah. Insanity tends to do that to one. **I know what I speak off, believe me...**" Rumia didn't even gasp as my voice changed halfways, turned partially into Insanity's.

"I know... I know as well...", chuckled the angel of death. "Yeah... You two are quite on the verge to insanity... not that I ain't.", huffed Nanatsu from where she stood. I glanced over to her, but didn't remove my arms, still held tight onto Rumia... fearing that I may lose her again once I let go off her...

As I saw Nanatsu's and Rumia's locked gaze, I realized that these two would have to finally resolve the problem in between them... so I let, though slowly and carefully, go of Rumia, took a few steps back, allowed the angel of death to turn towards the Shinigami.

At first, they just stared each other down, serious, emotionsless gazes locked within what seemed to be a senseless fight... before Nanatsu began to walk towards Rumia. As she walked, she extended her hand towards the angel of death.

Rumia looked down at Nanatsu's hand questiongly, turned back to Nanatsu and shared a last glance with the shinigami... before she extended her hand and took Nanatsu's. And though I thought for a moment the situation would escalate... the opposite happened.

I swear, if the recent events didn't happen, I would have checked twice if I was actually sober... but it was true. Nanatsu pulled Rumia into her, put her arms around the angel of death, embraced her so tight that it almost looked like she was going to squish Rumia in her embrace.

Rumia didn't seem to have expected this as well, as her eyes were wide in shock and the gasp stuck in her throat, before her gaze suddenly became softer... and she gave into the embrace of the shinigami.

"Look... even though we had our problems in the past... I never intended things to become like this, alright?". muttered Nanatsu. Rumia hesitated for a moment... but then nodded. "I didn't want it to become like this as well...", sighed the angel of death.

Slowly, the two women let go of each other, took a step back... but Nanatsu's hand slipped down Rumia's right arm, remained in Rumia's hand for a moment... but then, the hands seperated as well.

"Listen... I... You see...", Nanatsu was apparently trying to find the right words, while Rumia seemed to ponder as well... Heck, I myself was still pondering a little about how things would become from here on. Rumia was back. But I couldn't be with her. Basically, we were exactly where it had stopped. Where we had left off.

...were we?

This ongoing game of ours, the game called love triangle... would it ever stop? If so... if it would come to an end... there would be no winner... and one loser. One would have to pay with death, as for death was the only thing that would end this game... the only thing able to.

Also, there is no escape from this game. Rumia tried to, and fell victim to her own Insanity, which returned to the game... to either end the game, or return it. I broke free from the game... in my wicked, sick thoughts I had played the only scenario that would mean that I broke free... death of Rumia and Nanatsu... by my hands... and then... the end of all.

...no scenario I was going to let happen... So I guess, I will do whatever I can to continue this game... As for I don't want this to come to an end...

...not like the only possible end would be, at least.

"Okay. Let's just say it as it is... Rumia, the reason I acted so hostile towards you is not because I hate you... Indeed, my rationality keeps on telling me that we two could actually go along quite well... No, the reason why I acted so hostile towards you... is because you tried to take away all that I identify myself with. All that I hold onto... all that is left to me, what keeps preventing me from turning completely insane. All that I hold onto in this sick, twisted world... is Chôzen. He is... my last string, you could say."

This explanation didn't surprise me in the slightest... however, it reminded me of the sick thoughts I had after I believed Rumia to be dead. The thoughts about cutting the ties in between me and Nanatsu... as for I thought she was responsible for Rumia's death...

...those sick thoughts. They need to vanish. The game needs to continue. As for it to end, either I... or the two girls...

...No! I won't think of the possibilities! There is no chance this will end! I won't allow it!

"I see...", muttered Rumia, turning her gaze to look at the corner far behind Nanatsu. "Kinda as do I..." Nanatsu sighed. "I already guessed.", she breathed, before she put a hand onto Rumia's shoulder. "Welcome back, you stupid angel. Glad to see you're alright... and back to the fight."

As she spoke, a warm smile crept onto Nanatsu's lips... and seconds later, Rumia put her hand onto Nanatsu's arm. "Thanks.", she smiled. "Thank you... both of you." I gave Rumia a warm smile at that, and Nanatsu smiled just as bright as I.

"So... what now?", I asked Rumia, to which she rose an eyebrow. "Nanatsu and I are leaving the house... what about you? Will you return home? Or are you going to wait here for us to return? ...maybe you should also think about visiting Eirin...", I murmured over my shoulder as my wife and I turned towards the door leading into the corridor... but Rumia didn't even need to ponder.

"I´ll come with you." I flinched, stopped and turned on the spot, glared at her. "Oh no, you´re n..." "That´ll be alright, I guess.", spoke Nanatsu, interupting me. I looked confused and baffled at her. She... she wasn't kidding, was she? "Eirin-sama said that you should do something like exercises... solving an incident should be fine as long as you don´t overstrain yourself.", smiled Nanatsu.

_"She... is she kidding me?"_ Rumia nodded. "I would really appreciate it.", muttered Rumia, before she turned oto me... she was expecting my blessing, wasn't she? I let out a sigh. There was just no way to disagree with Nanatsu no Taizai... it wasn't a wise idea to do so. And disagreeing with Rumia... well, in that point, those two were pretty similiar.

"Fine. But should you start to feel strange, may it even be just something little that is out of the usual, you´re going to Eirin!", I scolded. Rumia let out a sigh of relief, pleased with my 'blessing'. "I will...", she smiled. Then, I sighed, and turned around. Shaking my head, I pushed the door open. "Let´s go, girls.", I huffed.

* * *

><p>After the door closed, a violet gap in reality opened inside the room, and Yukari´s upper body appeared from it. She let out a loud sigh as she looked at the door. "Good luck, Sis... I´ll be watching over you.", she muttered... even though she knew she wouldn't be able to hold her promise...<p>

..even though she knew that did not have to promise that,as long as Chôzen was watching over her. Even though he had brought her pain... he was, what she, Rumia, held onto... And Nanatsu no Taizai was with her as well...

...Yukari felt, that in between the two girls in love with the walking enigma, a strange relationship was about to build... She just felt it.

...but Chôzen Gekido, the Insei no Youkai, the walking enigma... what would be his fate? Was it really wise to send him... on this suicide mission? He was going to face the one responsible for this amnesia... the one that made him forget...

...it was the inevitable event... from the very beginning, the moment he was captured in the time paradox of 300 years... from that moment, it was fated for him to meet the person that had caused this... yet again.

...was it fate for him to end as well?

...that, the sukima didn't know. But she knew... that a giant struggle was up ahead... and that after he just fought his hardest battle... she hoped he had recovered enough for this... both physically... as well as mentally...

...if he really was going to fight for his past, present and future... he would have to rely onto Insanity... if he wanted or not.

She had hoped to avoid this event as long as possible... but that stupid hell raven just had to cause a disaster now, had she?

...Sending Reimu was no option to her...

...and maybe it really was for the best to send Chôzen now... If this fate really was inevitable... then it could as well happen right now...

...at least, he was not alone. Rumia Shisô and Nanatsu no Taizai, his two soulmates, were with him.

* * *

><p>The flight didn't take long at all. After all, the Hakurei Shrine was right on a hill next to the Forest of Magic, in which my house was located. So, as it came into sight, we immediately slowed down and prepared for the landing.<p>

We eventually landed in front of the Hakurei Shrine. Reimu stood there already, arguing with Yukari for obvious reasons. "Yo, Reimu!", I exclaimed, showing the miko a peace sign, to which she turned her gaze towards me. She glared at me. "You gonna send them?", she asked, pointing with her right thumb at me, Nanatsu and Rumia... with obvious displeasure. Yukari nodded.

"Listen, I normally wouldn´t mind sending you, but this time, it is just too dangerous. The one responsible for this has acquired a power much more dangerous than anyone you ever went against with... though Yuyuko has the power to inflict death whenever she wants and whoever she wants to.", began the sukima with a loud sigh.

"However, Yuyuko is and always was very careful and responsible of her power. This being doesn´t care if it kills you... She´s very dangerous and hostile to 'contaminants' to her territory.", sighed Yukari. Reimu's eyes narrowed at Yukari... then turned back to me, Rumia and Nanatsu. "Fine. I give them two days. Not more.", hissed Reimu.

"And you owe me, Yukari.", she added, as she turned towards the sukima no youkai. ...Not that the sukima seemed to mind.

"Thank you, Reimu... We won´t disappoint you!", I exclaimed and bowed. She just huffed, then walked over to the shrine, and entered it. I shared a glance with Nanatsu and Rumia, then turned to Yukari. "See you, gap hag.", I said, then jumped into the air, flying towards Youkai Mountain with Rumia and Nanatsu by my side...

...ignoring Yukari's loud complaints about her being just 17 years old. I was just too much enjoying this moment... Nanatsu... and Rumia... both of them at my side.

...just how long was it going to stay this way? I was soon going to meet the one responsible for my amnesia... if I can't manage to hold Insanity back... or.. what if I regain my memories... and become the nihilist again...?

...as usual, doubts and guilt... It seems just too fitting that I was the carrier of Alastor, the blade of guilt. I myself was guilt... and guilt meant doubts. Forevermore, I would have to endure them...

...but as long as I have Nanatsu and Rumia at my side... I will manage. Of that, I am sure...

* * *

><p>(1) Agatha Christie's "And then there were none" is actually my favourite book.<p>

(2) In her profile in "Touhou 5 - Mystic Square", it was said that Mima is an "Akuryou". Apparently, Akuryou are a subspecies of "Onryou (Evil Spirit)", and Mima is the only one of that kind, an evil spirit to be able to hold onto it's humanic appearance, rather than becoming a white orb.

An Onryou is created when a Youkai steals the body of a deceased, before it can cross the Sanzu no Kawa, and apparently, Onryou are hot to the touch, unlike normal spirits

* * *

><p><em>And so begins the SA Arc... wait a sec! Is this really nearing the end? Is Chôzen going to regain his memories? All of them?<em>

_...if so, who was responsible? Which of the youkai of the underground... which one stole his memories? Or is it someone completely different? Aren't we missing something? _

_... a small hint:_

_It was not Marisa. She did not steal his precious memories. ^^_

_But... if this... if this is truly the final arc, what about UFO... and TD? DIdn't I start a vote long ago, which was about wether I do an UFO Arc? How the hell does this all fit?_

_...weeeeeell... I manage. But heeeey~ Until now, I didn't say this was the final arc..._

_...and I didn't say that it was not. ;-) You've gotta bear with me, and see how NBP continues after I-NB... or how __I-NB continues._

_So Rumia is back... and Nanatsu is there as well. And they did not fight until now... rather, they even go out on incident resolving with their favourite walking enigma... can this work? Will they stick together, or fight each other? ...for which girl will Chôzen finally decide...? ...and does he really need his memories for that? Will he even gain them? Will he even decide for a girl at all? Who was responsible for Chôzen's memory loss? And what about Mima, who is plotting something? Can he manage in time to find out that she is plotting something evil with Yuuka?_

_So many questions!_

_Stay tuned on Negative Bullet Project to find out! Soon, many things will be cleared...!_

_Oh~ And feel free to leave a review and your guess on who was responsible for Chôzen's amnesia...and your guess for which girl he will decide... if he will decide ^^._

_But hey, I'm not forcing anybody... but be sure, that I-NB nears it's end now with every chapter...!_

_...but how many chapters until the end, I won't tell! =D_

_Well, and since we are probably not getting another update before it..._

_Happy new year, guys! See ya in... *jumps into zero gravity and flies over a white line, dead space 2 style* ...the next year!_

_...okay, that one was random, I know._

_See ya next update!_


	62. Chapter 61 Queen of Arachnoids

_IT'S SPRIIIING~!_

_...hey, wait a second, that wasn't the right sentence... uhm... ah!_

_HAPPY NEW YEAR, EVERYBODY!_

_I hope your new years eve was as fun as mine... I spend it with some friends... actually quite fun, I must say. _

_I hope you all had a good start into the new year, and I hope your new year will be a good year. _

_And of course, NBP will continue this year, that for sure... to be honest, if everything turns out as I want it, I will finish I-NB and II-NM his year... har har. But let's not focus too much on that possibility... you never know, after all. Just a stupid wish of mine. Well, let's focus back on the present._

_And so, the next step towards the finale of I-NB is done! Here is the next chapter!_

_This time, our trio enters the underground... And, apropos underground... I like to remind you that you are free to guess who was responsible for Chôzen's amnesia. Some friends of mine already made their guess, though not through a review, but in person. Currently, the stats are like this (remember, the characters APPEAR in Touhou 11: SA, which means a protagonist could be the culprit as well.)_

_Reimu: 0, Yukari:2, Aya:0, Suika:0  
>Marisa: 0, Nitori:0, Patchouli:0, Alice:0<br>Kisume:1 (didn't see that one coming), Yamame:0, Parsee:1, Yuugi:0, Satori:2, Rin:0, Utsuho:0, Koishi:3  
>Sanae: 0, Suwako: 1, Kanako:2 <em>

_I wonder who you think it was? _

_Anyways, just to inform you, the vote on "Should I do a Touhou 12: UFO Arc?" currently has 5 votes... 2 for "don't care", and 3 for "Yes, do it." You feel like voting too? You want that arc/don't want it? Why don't you vote then as well? If it stays like this, I am going to write the UFO arc._

_Was that all, I wonder? Hm... Should be, I belie...AH WAIT A SECOND! Review time~_

_**Patcheresu...** I guess it does feel odd, right? I kinda think that the love triangle feels odd, as well... but that is for a good reason. At least, according to my plan. And thanks for pointing that mistake out, should be fixed by now, I believe._

_**sweebation**... Hooray for double post? Anyways... thanks for the compliment, I believe? I tried my best at writing Chôzen so he was the protagonist, but at the same time, made himself his biggest enemy... and kinda an anti-hero as well, like you said._

_I am kinda glad I didn't kill Rumia as well... character death is something I usually can't stand as well, but I think that it sometimes is necessary for some stories to make sense... but in only a very few cases, and I hope NBP won't need a character death to continue._

_..and dammit, I knew something was with the peace sign in japanese culture! Dammit dammit dammit! I wasn't sure if it was japanese culture or not... well thanks for reminding me that the peace sign means victory in japanese culture... I'm going to fix that soon... I think._

_Well then, this time for real, down into the hell we go! Let's start the chapter, shall we~?_

___DISCLAIMER: I do not own Touhou, Team Shanghai Alice / ZUN does. Chôzen Gekido, Ryoko Jigoku, Sly, Kayako Saeki Henge, the flame-soul, Insanity, Shiho Kumo and Nanatsu no Taizai belong to me.___

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 2: The queen of arachnoids<strong>_

"So this is the entrance?", asked Nanatsu, looking at the large cave entrance. "Yep.", I smiled proudly. "And these are the remains of your pitiful loss..."

I fell over anime-style as I saw how Nanatsu looked at the large craters in the ground, shaking her head at what were indeed the remains from the fight with Yuugi. I let out a loud sigh. "It wasn´t a pitiful loss! Yuugi is taller than 2,20m and hits like a landslide!", I growled under my breath.

Turning my head around, I saw how Nanatsu gave me a disbelieving look and how Rumia was snickering under her breath behind her. I growled under my breath, then turned to the entrance. "Pah! Laugh as much as you want, I´m gonna show you Yuugi, I have excellent contacts in the underground!", I growled, then jumped up and went towards the cave entrance.

I heard the flutter of Rumias energy-like wings coming closer, so I guess she was walking behind me now. Because I didn´t look behind, however, I never saw how Nanatsu laid a hand onto Rumias shoulder and stopped her...

* * *

><p><em>Nanatsu no Taizai's theme: Higurashi no Naku Koro ni - Naraku no Hana<em>

Nanatsu waited a little longer until her husband had vanished in the cave. Then, she turned to Rumia. "Listen up, Rumia. This is important... Very important.", spoke Nanatsu. Rumia raised an eyebrow. "Under the circumstances, I´m really happy that you´re back, despite all what you tried to break me and Chôzen apart... Do you know why?", asked Nanatsu, to which Rumia just shook her head with a deep frown.

"When you left, Chô fell into deep depressions. He was practically not approachable, isolated himself, even from me. Do you know how often and how long he cried? All who know him, me included, even those that are not exactly his friends, like Cirno or Letty, tried to cheer him up, but we just couldn´t. It was impossible to reach him, he was in his own, shattered world... Do you know how happy I was when the last incident suddenly occured? It distracted him from you, but even during the incident, he continued to look rather depressive, over and over he mourned after you..." Rumia flinched when Nanatsu clenched her fists all of sudden.

"And then, his guilt created a spellcard in his blood-covered hands, and as he used it, he screamed your name, screamed that he will end the incident for YOU. He wanted to KILL, he wanted to TAKE A LIFE, he wanted to KILL A GOD, just so he could search for you AND **GET HIS HEART TOGETHER!**", roared Nanatsu.

Rumias mouth had fallen open and she was looking in disbelief at Nanatsu... she hadn't known that Chôzen... "Even if it hurts me, his heart doesn´t entirely belong to me... as half of it was given to you... And even if I kill you and rip your heart out, I will not find the other half of his... It would rather destroy him completely. But don´t get cocky... it is also vice-versa. Would you kill me to get the other half of his heart, you will lose him...", slowly, Nanatsu's fists opened, her muscles relaxed.

"...And that is what we both will have to live with... he will never be entirely mine or yours... However, that doesn´t mean that I will give up on him. I will do my best to get more of him than you.", huffed Nanatsu. Rumia raised an eyebrow.

"That means we once again fight over him?", asked Rumia, and Nanatsu nodded. Then, an evil grin spread over the lips of both females. "May the best win, then... this time, fair and square.", snickered Rumia, extending her hand to Nanatsu. The shinigami of seven sins took it. "Got that right..."

_~Music stop~_

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, I was walking down the cave corridor, talking with Rumia. "...and I didn´t even know that Tyrfings true form looked like Alastors until you pulled it... You got me there.", I huffed. "Ohoho! Look there, Kisume, now he even talks to himself!", snickered a familiar voice, and a second later, a certain Tsuchigumo came down from the ceiling, hanging upside down on a thread.<p>

"Yo Yamame!", I exclaimed, waving to her. Kisume, by the way, hung in her bucket next to Yamame. "Hey Kisume.", I added, and waved to her as well, to which the shy tsurube-otoshi mimicked me, still only peeking over the brim of her bucket. ...I don't think she will ever come out of it, even if Yamame is around or she is alone with Yamame, the only person she seems to trust completely...

"Yo, Yamame, may I introduce ya to my wife, Nanat...", I stopped in midsentence after turning around and noticing that neither my wife, nor Rumia, were behind me. I sweatdropped. "Where... are they?", I muttered. "Lost someone?", snickered Yamame and dropped down onto the ground, landing on her legs. Her human legs. "uhm... yes... there was..."

"Here we are.", spoke Nanatsu as she came around the corner, followed by Rumia. They looked completely normal... Well, a little desperate about something... hm... but not like they just fought or anything... WHAT IS GOING ON?

"Rumia stumbled over a rock back there.", explained Nanatsu, causing Rumia to huff in annoyance, but Nanatsu ignored her and then turned to Yamame. "You must be Yamame Kurodani, the guard of the entrance to the underground.", spoke Nanatsu. Yamame nodded.

"That is right. I am Yamame Kurodani, the guardian of the underground entrance as stationed by my queen in agreement with Satori Komeiji.", replied Yamame with a bow. "And this is my friend Kisume. She´s a little shy, so excuse her.", smiled Yamame. Kisume sunk a little deeper into the bucket as Rumia and Nanatsu nodded to her. "D'aw! Isn't she cute!", gasped Rumia, smiling at the little girl in the bucket.

"Well, Yamame, this is my wife, Nanatsu no Taizai...", I nodded to Nanatsu, "...and this is...", but before I could finish, Rumia interupted me. "...I am Rumia Shisô, the unpleasant competition for her.", snickered Rumia, nodding to Nanatsu, to which my shinigami-wife huffed. "Indeed she is." I sweatdropped. "Don´t fight again... Not here...", I chuckled uneasily, to which Yamame pinched the bridge of her nose, chuckling.

"We´re not fighting... It´s called fair competition.", replied Rumia with a shrug, to which Nanatsu started to nod. _**"One day, these two will be our demise..."**_**, **spoke my flame-soul up. I let out a deep sigh... and nodded.

"...Hey, Chôzen, you remember that I told you about my queen, right?", asked Yamame, turning away from Nanatsu and Rumia, who were having another bitch fight, namely pulling on each others hair, strangely with wide, playful grins on their faces.

"Uhm... yeah. You told me about her... She´s a Jorougumo.", I replied. Yamame nodded. "Yep. Well, I told her more about you, since she thought you´re somewhat cute after all and was interested in exalted Youkai like you´re one.", explained Yamame. "And she´d like to meet you.", she finished.

I rose an eyebrow. "Because I´m cute or because she´d like to meet exalted Youkai?", I asked uneasily, sending a glance at Rumia and Nanatsu, who, with red-glowing predator eyes (Nanatsu was going third sin ~ ira again...!), watched us.

"Because she likes to meet and know the exalted Youkai.", replied Yamame, much to my relief. "Since you´re already here, why don´t you drop by for a visit?", asked Yamame. "You two are welcome as well, of course!", exclaimed Yamame, turning to Rumia and Nanatsu, who still stood in their bitch-fight pose, Rumia biting Nanatsu's left arm, while Nanatsu pulled on the angel of deaths hair. Yamame, Kisume and I sweatdropped.

* * *

><p>Yamame, walking on six spider legs, yellow and black striped by the way, walked in front of us. She had Kisume on her spider bodies back, and the tsurube-otoshi peeked over the brim of her bucket at us.<p>

"We are almost there. We´re taking another route, I don´t want us to get into the way of our workers... they run through the city with a calculated route and don´t look for what happens around them. Last time we had guests, a newbie brought them to the palace through the city, and they caused a huge chaos.", chuckled Yamame, looking over her shoulder.

"Busy like ants, eh?", asked Rumia snickering. "Like ants in the pants...", added Rumia in a mutter that Yamame didn´t hear. "We´re indeed busy.", replied Yamame with a shrug.

Eventually, after we rounded another corner, we ended up in front of a large gate with two guards, both Tsuchigumo as well. "These are guests of our queen. She must have informed you.", spoke Yamame as the guards turned around and held their rears towards us. "Chôzen Gekido.", spoke Yamame.

And immediately, the two guards looked at each other, then turned back towards us. One of them nodded, the other one opened the gate in between them. "Before you ask, they shoot poisonous threads... Threads with a poison that paralyzes when it touch the skin.", explained Yamame, before she walked through the gate with us.

* * *

><p>After a while of walking through suprisingly palace-like rooms with shiny tiled floors, which reflected those which were walking on them, and plain white walls with marble pillars, we ended up in front of a large, darkblue door with large white cobwebs imprinted on it.<p>

"That is Lady Kumo´s Chamber. Please behave...", sighed Yamame, before she turned to Rumia and Nanatsu, "...and no fights." Rumia snickered at that, while Nanatsu just shrugged. Aw geez, those two... Rumia has just recovered from that fight with me... and they are already fighting over me again!

Yamame sighed, and I swear I heard Kisume giggle, before the Tsuchigumo turned around and pushed the doors to the chamber open. "Lady Kumo! I´ve brought guests with me!", exclaimed Yamame, walking into the room.

Looking over her shoulder, I sweatdropped. This room was not like a palace at all. This room could´ve been straight out of a horror movie: A dark, barely illuminated room... to be exact, the only source of light happened to be the open door we stood in.

Old, unsound, darkbrown beams, covered in cobwebs, held the ceiling, which by the way was so hidden in darkness that even a youkai with glowing eyes like me could barely see it. The wooden floor consisted of broken and unsound, darkbrown planks, making me worry if any being aside a weightless existence like a ghost or similiar, or a very balanced being like a spider-youkai, could walk on them.

"Lady Kumo! I said that you have guests!", exclaimed Yamame, her eyes darting through the room. I blinked once, then focused on the ceiling again. I was sure that, hidden in the darkness, was a ceiling painting, but the darkness made it really hard to see. And there was this strange shaped thing hanging in the way..._ "Hey, wait a sec... that´s not only a shape... that´s..._" I then realised what it was.

"Hey, Yamame. She´s up there.", I said, pointing at the female being hanging on a thread. Yamame looked up into the darkness. "Oh, you´re right.", snickered Yamame, then walked over to the next beam, and then, using her spiders legs, walked up on it.

We watched in silence as Yamame walked up on the beam until she reached the height of the female. "Lady Kumo...", I heard Yamames voice quietly. "Hm...? Yamame, don´t wake me... I´m too tired... and it´s still dark...", replied the other female under a loud yawn. "We can change that!", snickered Rumia behind me, then walked into the room... and quickly broke through the floor, vanishing from our sight.

Nanatsu and I sweatdropped, especially as all darkness of the room began to follow Rumia into the hole.

Now, without the darkness, the room looked a lot friendlier, more like an illuminated attic. Finally, I could make out what the large painting on the ceiling was, it was a large cobweb with a Jorougumo depicted on it.

"Oh? My precious darkness...", sighed the female being hanging on a thread from her rear. Then, she slowly began to swing on the thread until she managed to reach the beam Yamame stood on. There, she held onto it with her spider legs, then used her last two legs to cut the thread from her rear.

Just in that moment, Rumia shot out of the hole, stretching herself. "Phew, it´s really dark down there.", she chuckled to herself, before she hovered over to me and Nanatsu, scratching the back of her head... before she started a sneak attack on me, threw her arms around my neck and twirled around me twice while laughing her ass off, before she eventually landed next to me.

Meanwhile, Yamame and her queen had reached the ground, and walked over to us. "Let´s leave my room behind and talk in the dining room.", smiled the Lady of the Tsuchigumo. "_So this was only a room for her to relax... should´ve known... A jorougumo, a spider, surely would prefer dark and old rooms over bright and mordern rooms..."_, I thought.

As we turned to follow the Lady of the Tsuchigumo, Rumia flicked her fingers, and a dark shape of herself left her body, walked into the room, and exploded there, turning the room dark once again.

* * *

><p>After walking through several more corridors, we reached a bright and more palace-like room, a long white table in the middle of the room, golden cobweb motifs on it. With the way brighter light and the easier atmosphere, I finally got a good look at the queen of the Tsuchigumo of the underground, the Jorougumo that stood on the other side of the table.<p>

She was a tall being, half woman, half spider. Her lower body was that of a spider; yellow and black stripped with red flesh exposed at the bended joints. She had purple irises, kind eyes and a rather seductive appearance at all.

Her upper body was that of a woman with very pale skin. She happened to be a very busty woman with long darkgreen hair that reached down to her lower back, and it was tied with two golden hairpins. She wore a darkblue Kimono, a large white cobweb motif on each of the long sleeves and a red spider imprinted on the lower end. It seemed that she tended to wear her Kimono with her shoulders exposed, a black obi tied around her waist.

_~ Shiho Kumo's theme: Fumiko Orikasa - Oto no Hana ~_

"Ah, very well... I should introduce myself, shouldn´t I? My name is Shiho Kumo, and I am the Jorougumo, the queen of arachnoids of the underground and Gensokyo at all.", spoke the queen somewhat excited. _**"She really seems excited about meeting exalted Youkai... I mean, I can understand her, old people are really cool, and on the other hand, she is a queen and needs connections to other important youkai of Gensokyo..."**_I send a glance to my flame-soul.

"Yamame, could you please get us a tea?", asked Shiho, turning to Yamame. The guard of the underground entrance saluted, then turned to leave the room. As Yamame turned to leave, Kisume send us another glance over the brim of her bucket, which was still located on Yamames back. And I heard Shiho giggle.

"Ah, Kisume... she´s so cute and helpful that we decided that she can become a part of our society, despite being no arachnoid.", chuckled Shiho after the door closed behind Yamame, before she then turned to us again, especially me.

"You must be Chôzen Gekido... I must say, you already looked cute when you were knocked out cold with a broken face, but this way you´re even cuter.", I sweatdropped, blushed and gulped at the same time. After all, it wasn´t everyday that such a charming woman says you were cute even with a smashed face...

"But may I ask who your accompanions are?", asked Shiho and glanced at Nanatsu and Rumia. Aaaaw shit, I forgot about them... And I swear, without even looking at them, I knew that they had the predator eyes again.

"I am Nanatsu no Taizai, Chôzens wife." And there was the special tone to the word "wife", that Nanatsu had already once used on Rumia, again. "And I am Rumia Shisô, the angel of death who will eventually possess him." Rumias voice had a dangerous tone to it as well, but it seemed to leave Shiho rather calm that the two were glaring at her.

"Oh, excuse me. I wasn´t intending to flirt with him, but you see, I am a Jorougumo... and we are masters of seduction, which eventually became part of our personality. Though it may sound that way, I am in no way trying to flirt with any of you.", chuckled Shiho, raising a hand to her mouth to hide her giggles. Also, as she raised it, her long sleeve rolled a little up and revealed that Shiho had a black cobweb tattoo on the back of her right hand.

"I hope so.", huffed Nanatsu. Shiho just chuckled, however. "Please excuse these two... they´re hopeless.", I sighed with a shrug. Luckily, only Shiho heard it, because Rumia and Nanatsu were glaring at each other... again...

That moment, Yamame entered the room, carrying a tray with several cups of delicious smelling tea. She came over to us and gave everyone of us a tea, only Shiho was left without one at the end. But that was when Yamame turned around so that Kisume was facing Shiho, and the tsurube-otoshi gave Shiho the cup.

"Thank you, Kisume.", smiled Shiho, and the shy Tsurube-Otoshi nodded and then returned to hide in her bucket. **_"Gotta admit, Shiho is right, Kisume is cute."_**, snickered my flame-soul... and I snickered as well, though blood was running out of my nose.

"Hey, Yamame...", I began as I took as sip from my tea, which was just as delicious as it smelled... of course, I wiped away that blood before. "...first, I got to tell you that the tea is awesome.", I snickered, causing Yamame to blush a little. "Ah, nothing special.", she giggled. "And second... shouldn´t you guard the entrance to the underground?", I asked.

"Ohoh, Yamame isn´t really completely necessary there, though she still is the guard, and she can be proud of herself. But the agreement I made with the noble of the underground provides that each side puts one of their own as guard in charge. In our case, Yamame Kurodani and Kisume here have volunteered themselves as the guards the Arachnoids presented. The Komeiji presented Parsee Mizuhashi and the Oni presented Yuugi Hoshiguma...", began Shiho, before taking a sip of her tea.

"Since Yamame and Kisume are the weakest of those three, they were put in charge of the entrance. Also, the entrance is the closest of the three locations the guards are stationed to here. Parsee Mizuhashi was put in charge of 'the bridge people no longer cross', and Yuugi Hoshiguma was put in charge of the ancient city. But they were put in charge long ago, back when we still feared the surface-dwellers and vice-versa. Today, things have easened up and most of those who come into the underground are either lost or have buisness down here.", explained Shiho. But then, she turned to Yamame.

"Nontheless, he is right. Please return to your duty, Yamame, Kisume.", smiled Shiho. The Tsuchigumo and the Tsurube-Otoshi nodded, then left the room again. "Until we see each other again, Chôzen Gekido, Rumia Shisô, Nanatsu no Taizai.", spoke Yamame as she bowed to each of us. We all bowed as well, before the door closed, and we were alone with Shiho Kumo.

"So, please tell me a little about you... You see, I´m very interested in the duties of exalted Youkai...", smiled Shiho. I chuckled at the slight suggestiveness in her voice, which caused Rumia and Nanatsu to growl a little.

"I am Rumia Shisô, like I said before. I am an angel of death... the leader of all angel of death. Long ago, I was Gensokyos biggest fear, feared as the 'dark angel' of Gensokyo, a youkai slaying others without any reason or regret. I´ve killed so many, yet no one could ever stand up to me. But one. Her name was as cruel as what she was..." Rumia shuddered a little.

"Jigoku. Ryoko Jigoku, master of lasers, controller of darkness, queen of all youkai of the night. She defeated me, brought me back to reason... the same day, Shikieiki Yamaxanadu herself appeared to offer me what I was destined to be. The angel of death, master of darkness and death, the judge of those who comitted suicide.", explained Rumia. Then, she suddenly sweatdropped. "I sure have to visit her... Last time I saw her, she was avoiding punches while hanging on a tree.", chuckled Rumia uneasily, apparently refering to Ryoko.

But then, she seemed to realize something. "...aaaanyways. I worked for Enma-sama for a long time... before I went out of control again... this time, Chôzen Gekido, the man aside me, as well as my sister, attacked me and defeated me... by sealing me into the shape of a small child for six centuries... Now I am back to serving Enma-sama.", finished Rumia.

"Fine, now me. I am Nanatsu no Taizai, Shinigami of the seven deadly sins. I work for Enma-sama as well, but unlike my fellow shinigami Komachi Onozuka, who´s the ferryman shinigami, I am an active reaper shinigami and my job is to get and judge the souls of those who have lived a life under an excessive dedication to the seven deadly sins. Just after Gensokyo was created, I met Chôzen, dated and eventually married him.", said Nanatsu, shrugging.

"And you?", asked Shiho with a seductive breath as she turned to me. "I am Chôzen Gekido, the Insei no Youkai. I am 77 042 years old, but barely remember two, because I lost all memories of what happened before those two years because of an incident. My ability would be the negation of anything, but due to the circumstances I just told you about, I have lost memories of how to use my ability properly, but managed so far to achieve most of them back.", I continued with my tale.

"So your ability is the negation of everything? What about you two?", asked Shiho with interest. "Manipulation of Darkness within and outside a person as well as the Manipulation of suicidal thoughts.", replied Rumia with a shrug. "My ability is the manipulation of sins as well as the manipulation of personality according to the seven personalities the seven deadly sins mention.", replied Nanatsu.

"Awesome!", exclaimed Shiho, behaving somewhat childish. "Your abilities are awesome! All I can do is the manipulation of gravity to a certain extent and the manipulation of arachnoids, as well as walking on the ceiling and walls...", sighed Shiho, for once not in a seductive way.

Rumia, Nanatsu and I all sweatdropped. "What do you mean with 'all you can do'? Thats pretty awesome to begin with...", I muttered uneasily. Shiho rose an eyebrow, but then looked at me. "Hey... you said you regained some of your powers... how about a quick spellcard battle? Three spellcards?", asked Shiho.

I glanced at Nanatsu and Rumia. Nanatsu just shrugged, while Rumia leaned back in her chair. "Yeah. Do a little lightshow, Chô... I need some rest. Who knows what will happen today?", groaned Rumia. I shrugged, but then turned to Shiho. "Sure, why not?", I replied, and Shiho began to jump into the air like a little child... what of course looked weird, since she was half of a spider.

_~ Music stops~_

* * *

><p>"Ready, Shiho Kumo?", I exclaimed, my first spellcard already in my hand. We had agreed on it being a spellcard battle without a winner, just a simple training at dodging each others spellcard. I used my spellcard first, then Shiho would use hers, and then me again and so on... "But of course. But please don´t go easy on me.", replied Shiho with a big and seductive smile. I nodded. "Fine. Here goes! Tyrfings Brother 'Alastor'!", I exclaimed, and the moment that Alastor appeared, I began to spawn lasers and bullets at Shiho.<p>

* * *

><p>Rumia sat on her chair, her legs crossed and an intense training in front of her, but yet her eyes remained on Nanatsu no Taizai, who sat near her in a similiar fashion. But Nanatsu didn´t look back. Yet Rumia knew that Nanatsu was aware of her staring. And she was only confirmed when Nanatsu spoke up.<p>

"Why are you looking at me like this?", asked Nanatsu, turning her eyes over to her rival. "You said Chôzen was not himself anymore.", replied Rumia promptly. "Yes, and?", huffed Nanatsu, frowning at the angel of death. "It bothers me. Nanatsu no Taizai... he would´ve fallen into depressions as well if you were the one to leave, is that right?", asked Rumia, turning towards the two combatants. "Yes. Though it has not been the case, neither now nor ever before, I can say that it would be the same.", replied Nanatsu, turning towards the combatants as well.

"Pretty good, Chôzen Gekido! But please let me try now! Jorougumo Sign 'Eight Legs'!", shouted Shiho, using her own spellcard. The two competitors for Chôzens love watched in silence how Shihos eight legs began to glow in a bright white light, then Shiho flew over to a wall, and pushed herself off. As she flew through the room, her legs spawned bullets, before Shiho landed on the other wall and pushed herself off, once again spawning bullets that aimed at Chôzen.

But other than the sound of the training, it was silent. Silence stayed for a while in between the two competitors Rumia and Nanatsu.

"Nanatsu no Taizai, the shinigami of seven deadly sins under the Enma Shikieiki Yamaxanadu. As the wife of Chôzen Gekido only you should be able to answer my question...", spoke Rumia all of sudden, turning back towards Nanatsu, "...Why is Chôzen Gekido, the Insei no Youkai, like he is?"

Silence. No answer from Nanatsu... just as Rumia had expected.

"That was what I expected... No one, not even the ones who possess his heart, can answer why he is like he is... he is a walking enigma, a being without past... his survival spellcard reflects upon himself... there is no yesterday for him, he lives in the future... until he loses something of the past.", chuckled Rumia dryly, crossing her arms in front of her body. "That is true, Rumia.. that is true...", sighed Nanatsu, turning her head towards the angel of death. And the angel of death returned the gaze, crimson and black eyes locked.

"And that´s one of the reasons I love him... Instead of moving on, he will wait for you to catch up with him... and he would wait a millenium just to reunite with you... Even in the darkest moments, he would deny the darkness and return the light... You could tell him that you hate him and that you never want to see him again, even though it is a lie, and he will try to get you back...", chuckled Rumia, her eyes still locked with Nanatsus.

"He´s a fool.", they chuckled in synchro.

And yet, they locked their gazes again.

"Say... Nanatsu... would you wait a millenium as well for somebody you love?", asked Rumia, turning her gaze to Chôzen. "I would...", muttered Nanatsu, following Rumias gaze to Chôzen.

"...would you wait as well for someone that loves you, but not the other way around?"

Nanatsu frowned and turned to Rumia. "What?", asked Nanatsu confused. Rumia sighed. "Nothing.", replied Rumia, pinching the bridge of her nose. Silence returned once more. But this time, it was Nanatsu to break it.

"What about you? Would you wait for someone for an eternity?", sighed Nanatsu, turning once more to Rumia. The angel of death didn´t even think about it. "I would...", muttered Rumia, then turned to Nanatsu. "I did. Nanatsu no Taizai, I...", Rumia stopped, then chuckled and moved a hand through her hair.

"...I waited sixhundred years for Chôzen. When I first met him, he was attacking me along a Hakurei Ancestor and Yukari Yakumo. And when my eyes laid onto him, I felt... weird. I felt, for the first time in my life of grudges, hatred and sorrow... love. Connection. I had fallen in love with him and only had seen him once. The fight ended with me being sealed into a childish form. And though I acted like a childish youkai, I was still the bloodlusty angel of death inside, still mature in my mind... I still felt this feeling for the male I saw in my dreams... and after 600 years, I didn´t even recognize him at first... until I was unsealed and he told me who he was. Old feelings returned with new strength...", sighed Rumia.

She almost expected Nanatsu to hit her, so she closed her eyes and waited. But all Nanatsu did... was to laugh. "How ironic!", laughed Nanatsu, before she calmed down a bit.

"I first met Chôzen seven days after Gensokyos creation. Yukari Yakumo gathered several important beings of the new land, including Enma-sama, and with that, Komachi and me. It was a big chaos at first, no one knew why Yukari had even called us, until she silenced us... and told us to welcome one of the most important Youkai of all time. She opened a gap and... he came through it, wearing a deep scowl for a few seconds, then it changed to an indifferent glance through the crowd... and it stopped on me. We had eyecontact for a moment and I... you described it really fitting... I felt weird. I felt, for the first time in my life of constant confrontations with dying beings, constant confrontation with the sins that are my virtue and my curse... love.", chuckled Nanatsu, looking over at Rumia.

"And you know what happened then... I was assigned ot the outside world about thousand years ago, he went with me, I argued with him, he returned to Gensokyo. Threehundred years ago, he came to look for me, but upon trying to come back here, something went wrong and he was caught inside a time-paradox for 300 years, and after that, he lost his memories.", sighed Nanatsu.

"So in a way, I too waited for him... a thousand years." Rumia and Nanatsu shared another long glance... and then let out deep sighs in synchro. "We don´t have it easy...", they groaned.

"Pah! Time for me to attack!", exclaimed Chôzen, causing Rumia and Nanatsu to look up. "Nothingness Sign 'Black and Green Hell'!", he shouted. "Oh~? A new one?", asked Rumia. "It seems he has achieved a new spellcard...", sighed Nanatsu.

Rumia glanced at her, then nodded, before turning back to Chôzen, whose spellcard was by now working. A large black cube appeared around Chôzen and Shiho and made it impossible for the two women to see what happened inside...

* * *

><p>Shiho gasped as she found herself in a large black cube. It wasn´t dark inside, no, it was just as bright as outside it... but the inside of the cube was nontheless somewhat black. From what Shiho could see, she was inside a smaller cube, meaning there were smaller cubes inside the bigger one, four rooms inside a big cube. And all walls were pitch-black. However, there were two smaller green circles in the room, one on the ground, one to her left.<p>

"Black is solid, Green is passable.", echoed Chôzens voice from both circles at once. "To be fair: Neither of us can pass black. But be warned: Green can pass black...hehehe." Shiho frowned. What did he mean with "green can pass bla... Oh...", muttered Shiho, realising what he meant.

Quickly, she dove to the side, just as a green laser shot through the complete black wall in front of her. Shiho hissed, then fell down through the green circle into the room beneath. She found only one other circle in this room, the one in front of her, which possibly lead to the one beneath him. As she saw a green light out of the corner of her eyes, she quickly dove forwards through the green circle into the next room.

Upon seeing that there was no green circle on the ceiling, she turned left and rushed through the green circle on the left wall, then looked upwards and found a green circle on the ceiling. She dashed through this one, and ended up in the upper story of the cube. Upon turning around, she found a green circle in the wall.

Through it, she could already see him, grinning at her. "Black cannot pass black.", he exclaimed with a shrug, just before he began to spawn black bullets in a fan-like pattern. But Shiho just flew in between them, rushed through the green circle, and reached Chôzen's room. As she did, the whole large cube vanished with all the smaller cubes inside. "Not bad.", snickered Chôzen.

* * *

><p>Nanatsu and Rumia began to clap as the cube vanished, revealing Chôzen and Shiho still in midair. "That spellcard surely must interest you, Rumia. It´s a game, much like your spellcard 'Who killed Cock Robbin', at least if it is true what Chô has told me about it.", commented Nanatsu. Rumia sighed.<p>

"It is true, it´s somewhat of a game. But don´t we all have a spellcard that is somewhat like a game? I mean, we all play a game! Danmaku is a way to solve differences and problems, yes, but it is also a game, right?", snickered Rumia, at which Nanatsu shrugged.

"Well, it is true, Danmaku is both serious and a game.", Nanatsu then looked at Rumia. "And I don´t have a spellcard that resembles a game.", huffed Nanatsu, turning away again. Rumia just chuckled. "Well, since we agree that it does solve problems and differences... how about, just sometime... we two play a game?"

Nanatsu flinched at the seductiveness in Rumias voice, and turned shocked to the angel of death, who had a seductive smile on her lips. The two girls looked at each other for a moment... then Rumia blushed madly and lowered her head.

"Sorry... Don´t know what came over me... Didn´t have myself under control for a moment...", muttered Rumia, then coughed uneasily. "uh...yeah...", muttered Nanatsu uneasy as well. "My turn! Eight eyes 'Predator on the ceiling'!", exclaimed Shiho, to which the two competitors for the walking enigma's heart, now an uneasy atmosphere in between them, looked up at the Jorougumo.

Shiho looked upwards to a corner where wall and ceiling met, then turned her rear to it, and shot white bullets at it. As they aimed at the corner, they extended and formed a white cobweb, made of white bullets, which surprisingly stayed in the corner.

Shiho grinned, then jumped towards the corner, and turned around. Both females frowned as Shiho landed on the cobweb and began to crawl on it like a spider. She then fixed on Chôzen, and opened her mouth. And from there, she spawned white streams of bullets. The only male jumped aside, rolled around the stream in midair, and rushed at Shiho.

However, the Jorougumo turned to another corner of the large room, spawned another cobweb, and jumped from the cobweb she stood on. Just in that moment, Chôzen reached the cobweb and hit the breaks. Especially when the cobweb aimed at him. But the male jumped away, then turned to the corner Shiho was now in, and rushed towards it.

"Her spellcards are mostly based on gravity and threads.", commented Nanatsu, and the angel of death nodded in agreement. "Indeed. Every time she walked on walls or moved at all, I noticed that her aura charges up and manipulates the gravity around her.", agreed Rumia, leaning back in her chair, her legs crossed as well as her arms.

Unbeknownst to her, Nanatsu glanced at her from out of the corner of her eyes, her eyes travelling up Rumias muscular, yet slender and very female legs, over her wide hips and her slim waist, then staying for a short moment on...

Nanatsu twirled away, blushing madly.

_"This... This isn´t happening! I just.. I wasn´t just checking out Rumia!"_, shot through Nanatsu's head.

"Hey, look, Chô just summoned another spellcard!", exlcaimed Rumia, which caused Nanatsu to look up at her husband. Indeed, Chôzen had another glowing spellcard. "Indifference Sign 'In the darkness of the room without walls that doesn't exist'!", exclaimed Chôzen.

"Oh~! He remembered another one?", asked Nanatsu, trying to get the perverted thoughts out of her head. "So nanoka~?", chuckled Rumia with a big grin, using the qoute she had used in the last six centuries, the centuries of her emprisonment into her own body. But indeed, Chôzen grinned madly as the card began to glow a bright green...

* * *

><p>Shiho flinched madly as the bullets appeared from one to the other second. Similiar to the former spellcard, walls were created, but these werent completely closed, no! This spellcard had created four walls made of round bullets with small gaps, but no being would ever get through in between them. The bullets were green, though some of them were of a darker shade, but only if looked closely... And the color changed from time to time as the walls slowly moved closer...!<p>

"Now let´s play another game. We´re in a single room with walls that come closer, threatening to squish us in between. However, there is a way out... I wonder if you find it before it´s too late?", snickered Chôzen, sitting in midair, smirking at the Jorougumo. Shiho sighed. "Alright let´s play your game.", huffed Shiho, glancing around.

_"Bright or dark ones? Come on Shiho, it can´t be that hard!"_, thought the queen of spiders.

The walls were coming really close now, and Shiho still hadn´t decided if she tried the darker ones or the brighter ones. "One color is passable.", snickered Chôzen near her, giving her a hint which she did not need, as she had figured that out herself already... So she turned to him.

"What about you? Won´t you be hurt, just like in that other game?", she asked, hoping he wouldn´t notice the sweat on her forehead. "I´m fine.", snickered Chôzen, shrugging. "Alright, you cheater.", hissed Shiho, then spun around, and charged at the bullet walls. _"Good luck to myself...",_ thought Shiho as she closed her eyes. And from one to the other second, it was like she flew past a warm fire, but not close enough to be burned... and then, the cool room temperature again.

Spinning around, Shiho watched how the walls collided at the same point Chôzen flew. And then, they perished, leaving a smirking Chôzen back. "Not bad. But you were just lucky... I don´t think you knew that it were the darker ones.", he snickered. "I didn´t know.", confirmed Shiho with a huff. "Alright, Shiho Kumo, your last spellcard, please. I have used all of mine already, since this was a 3 spellcard training.", smiled Chôzen, taking a battle stance. "Fine.", giggled Shiho, and pulled yet another spellcard.

* * *

><p>"You know, that spellcard that Chôzen just used kinda reminds me of the ability of that Lunatic Rabbit... She, too, used spellcards that fool the enemy like this. Also, if I recall right, she has the ability to cause illusions if one looks her into her lunatic red eyes...", commented Rumia, glancing at Nanatsu.<p>

"Guilty as charged. Indeed, the spellcard reminds of Reisen Undogein Inaba's ability and spellcard, though I don't think he copied it from her... it is rather a reflection of his rapid changing in between light and darkness... he relies onto both, changes the one that helps him more at the moment.", replied Nanatsu, still somewhat blushing. Not that Rumia noticed.

"I wonder what that Jorougumo will use? Hm... Anyways! Chôzen got two new old spellcards, which is a huge improvement, given that he just got them in a fight, and a training fight nontheless. I guess it will make encountering that troublesome individual who has acquired a god's power a lot easier.", chuckled Rumia, leaning her head to the left and scratching the right of it.

"Indeed. I myself possess ten spellcards and one survival spellcard. However, they are great for offensive, but lack the defense.", sighed Nanatsu. "Ten spellcards and one survival? I have eleven and a survival spellcard... They´re great for offense, but they lack at speed...", giggled Rumia, patting Nanatsu on the shoulder.

"Maaaan, we really should fight when we find the time... A real fight, not the usual bitch-slapping we do." The shinigami raised an eyebrow at the angel of death, but then shrugged. "Sure. Sounds good to me. But Chôzen is not a prize, do you get me?", hissed Nanatsu, to which Rumia just laughed. "Easy there, I meant a fight for fun, a sparring, training if you want so, not about Chôzen, geez!", chuckled the angel of death.

"Haunted House "Spider's Rundown House'!", exclaimed Shiho, causing the girls to look up at her. Shiho turned her rear to a corner again, then shot a cobweb at it. Then, she turned to another corner, and repeated the action. Chôzen just watched with a raised eyebrow as Shiho shot a cobweb into each corner of the room, then turned to Chôzen.

"Ready?", giggled Shiho, before she suddenly spun around and shot a thread at Chôzen, followed by some streams of bullets. The Insei no Youkai, however, just jumped away. Rumia chuckled, then let out a sigh and jumped up. "I think we will leave soon.", huffed the leader of all angel of death, stretching herself. Nanatsu sighed and closed her eyes. As she opened them again, she found that the angel of death had extended a hand to her.

"Come on, I´ll help ya up...", smiled Rumia. Nanatsu looked from Rumia down to the hand, then back to Rumia. She sighed, then accepted it and let Rumia help her. "...old woman.", added the angel of death with a big smirk as Nanatsu stood.

Seconds later, Rumia found herself in a headlock by Nanatsu. "Oh, you´re calling me old woman?", said Nanatsu with an amused tone in her voice. "Sorry, I need to correct myself... should´ve been old hag.", replied Rumia, laughing. Nanatsu's grin widened and she began to rub her fist on Rumias head.

"I dare you to repeat that, fallen angel!", exclaimed Nanatsu with a mock-hurt voice. "I said you´re an old...!"

Nanatsu and Rumia froze as they spotted Chôzen in front of them, looking very confused and simply baffled, while Shiho was turned away, giggling like mad. "uh...?", muttered Chôzen. "Are they always that playful?", snickered Shiho. Rumia and Nanatsu sweatdropped.

* * *

><p>"So, thank you for the hospitality.", I smiled, to which Shiho giggled. "And thanks for seeing us off.", added Nanatsu, leaning against the gate which led into the palace. "No, I have to thank you! It´s been really fun! And thank you for the training, Chôzen Gekido!", smiled Shiho. "Ah, I needed it as well.", I chuckled.<p>

"You´re heading for the hell of blazing fires, right? Lately, something has been going on there... I mean, the hell of blazing fires has been originally shut-down by Shikieiki Yamaxanadu, but it is still somewhat active... A certain individual has been set in charge of it, but I think the individual has been... acting strange. Listen to me... beware of the troublesome, divine flame...", muttered Shiho mysteriously.

"We will, but first, we have to have a word with her...", I chuckled. "Alright. I hope you´ll survive it and soon come to meet me again.", smiled Shiho. "Oh, don´t worry, we will!", chuckled Rumia, and Nanatsu and I nodded in agreement. Shiho nodded, then turned to a guard.

"Please see them off and show them the right direction. They are heading to the hell of blazing fires, which means they will have to pass the bridge people no longer cross and the ancient city first, alright?"

The guard nodded. "Very well then. Until next time, my friends.", smiled Shiho, and I and the two girls nodded. "Please follow me.", spoke the guard as Shiho turned around and left, and we nodded, then followed the tsuchigumo guard.

* * *

><p><em>And so ends another chapter. I chose to "slow" the arc down by putting this chapter in... since I was going to introduce Shiho Kumo anyways, I thought I put her in this chapter. Another OC, and probably the last you're going to see in a loooong while.<em>

_So yeah... Chôzen got two new spellcards. I thought I better give him two more for upcoming fights... not that they are truly strong, huh? Two games, rather than real offensive spellcards._

_And... what was wrong with Nanatsu and Rumia? Is something affecting them or... or...?_

_Aw maaaan. I am evil. I really am evil... but Mima is still more evil than me. And we all know that._

_So next time, we'll... yeah. What is going to happen next time? The next location would be the bridge people no longer cross! That means, the bridge princess will surely make her appearance, won't she?_

_Is she responsible for Chôzen's memory loss? It could be anyone by now... everyone who appeared in SA... Who do you think it was? I'm not going to reveal anything until the final moment, though..._

_Alright, guys and gals, that was it for this update!_

_I'm not entirely sure if Shiho Kumo's theme song is the final one for her... But for now, it will be her theme song... might change later on. So yeah! That's it!_

_I see you next update! Til then! _


	63. Chapter 62 Emerald Eyes

_And here goes! We near the end, my friends, step for step!_

_I welcome you to the next chapter... Was quite fast this time, wasn't it? At least compared to my recent update time... But after the last update, I just couldn't stop writing, I was too excited, too antsy...! Well... to be honest, I could've updated two days ago... but I had that one chapter not yet exactly finished... and well, I was tired and exhausted... and also, blame Osu! and Touhou Pocket Wars Evo+ for distracting me... as well as that Minecraft LP..._

_Anyways, review time~!_

_**Patcheresu**... Well yeah, nonexistant would have been better, but it's like you said... it would be missing a certain ring to it... I've been actually thinking about that for quite some time as well, and came to the conclusion to make it like it is now._

_Also... uhm... that error should be fixed as of now... stupid me... haha ^^''_

_And about that last sentence... Well, who knows? ^^'' I do, I know... but well, I'm not going to tell anything as of now... you can never know what'll happen... _

_**sweebation... **__Don't ask me as for how ya double-posted, but I kinda find it hilarious. I guess you're so awesome you can double-post ^^ *thumbs up*_

_It's not that I think that I have too many OC's... It's rather that I don't have any planned for the rest of I-NB... After that, I can't promise anything though. Who know's what will happen in the second book? _

_And good choice on Koishi. Your explanation seems fitting... but if she was the one, I'm not gonna tell~ Anyways, I acknowledged your decision and added it to the "Koishi" stat below._

_**Kaiserdude...**__ Good to see you're back. I kinda missed you already ^^. And yeah, I know what it feels like with all those exams... you don't get to do anything, I swear... It's like they are eating all your free time..._

_...oh my god, it's a conspiracy! I tell you!_

_Anyways, fixed the genres. To be honest, I was thinking about changing "Adventure" for "Tragedy" since quite a while now (since before the battle vs. Rumia in 59.1), and since you think it is better that way as well, I changed it. Fixed~._

_And maaan, I was also on the edge of my seat writing the fight Chôzen vs. Rumia... You won't believe how tensed up I was while writing that scene... it was like I was suddenly all maniac and needed to write that scene to survive. It was fun... even though I snapped at at least one person for annoying me... I apologized later on._

_And yeah. To be honest, I am already writing the confrontation with the culprit, the one that caused Chôzen to lose his memories, since a while... But no spoilers at who it is going to be! _

_And since I am already mentioning it, here's the current status as for who people this is responsible for Chôzen's amnesia... Man, this time, I got really surprised when a few people who I didn't even was aware of them reading NBP, walked up to me and made their guess... To make it even better, I wasn't even aware of one of them reading fanfictions at all... There you see again how much people can surprise you._

* * *

><p><em>Reimu: 0, Yukari:4, Aya:0, Suika:0<em>

_Marisa: 2, Nitori:0, Patchouli:0, Alice:0_

_Kisume:1 (didn't see that one coming), Yamame:0, Parsee:1, Yuugi:0, Satori:4, Rin:0, Utsuho:0, Koishi:7_

_Sanae: 0, Suwako: 1, Kanako:2_

* * *

><p><em>Ya know.. it is really interesting how only the same were chosen as the possible culprit. Especially Yukari, Satori and Koishi... well, one told me it was Marisa, even though I said it wasn't Marisa... ^_^'''. He said I was trying to fool all of you into believing it was not Marisa, but then let it be Marisa... Yeah... <em>

_But not gonna reveal things, though~ Wait for it to happen~._

_DISCLAIMER: I do not own Touhou, Team Shanghai Alice / ZUN does. Chôzen Gekido (and his responsible personalities and his flame-soul), Ryoko Jigoku, Shiho Kumo, Sly, Kayako Saeki Henge and Nanatsu no Taizai belong to me._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 3: The Oni's greatest treasure ~ Emerald Eyes<strong>_

It was maybe half an hour later that I first noticed the sound of water. I guess Nanatsu and Rumia had heard it too, but we continued to walk in silence towards the source of that noise... It kinda made me feel uncomfortable that we hadn't exchanged a single word since we left the palace, followed the Tsuchigumo guard in complete silence...

And exactly as I had guessed, only a few minutes later, we reached the source of the noise. It was a clear river, flowing in beneath a very beautiful wooden bridge, the railing painted in red, otherwise painted in brown. "This is the furthest I can go without intruding the territory of the bridge princess or the oni.", began the Tsuchigumo guard all of sudden, then turned around. "I shall return to the palace now.", he added.

"Thanks for leading us here... Please tell your queen that we are quite grateful for her help.", spoke Nanatsu, bowing before the guard. He nodded, then turned to me and Rumia... and rose an eyebrow as he found us trying to hold back our laughter... He didn't say a thing, though, nodded towards us... and then left.

After I was sure he was gone... I broke into laughter, accompanied by Rumia. "Did you see that hilarious mustache of his?", roared Rumia, leaning onto me for support. "Aw my god!", I added, before I suddenly began to cough... dammit, choked on air.

After we had finally recovered, we turned back to the bridge... but instead of walking towards it, we just stayed there, staring at that beautiful piece of architecture. "Quite beautiful, ain't it?", I smiled at my two accompanions. "Who´d thought something this beautiful would be build down here?", smiled Rumia, and Nanatsu nodded. _"Geez, I don´t know what happened, but they sure get along better than before."_, I thought, a big smile on my face. "Yes... I´m surprised as well.", replied Nanatsu, her smile equal beautiful to Rumias.

I let out a content sigh, then turned to the bridge and prepared to cross it... After all, we weren't here for sight-seeing. Yukari send us here on an important mission... and also... I needed to go further... for selfish reasons... However, the same moment my foot came in touch with the bridge...

"Halt! Who wishes to pass this bridge?" I froze up and squealed in surprise... in a kinda girly way, I admit. "Hm? Who´s she?", I heard Nanatsu say to nobody in particular, and upon turning around, I found her sitting on the side of the bridge, leaned against a wall, her clear green eyes glaring at us. Eyes that were like emeralds. And I remember those. I have seen them before, back in Sly´s pub. This was the girl who was with Yuugi in the pub, the one that told me that she was jealous of my eyes, even though hers are more beautiful. simply amazing to be exact.

"Uhm...", I began, but stopped as the girl stood up, then walked over to us, all the time glaring at me. "I remember you. You were the guy at Sly´s pub. Yuugi told me she fought with you after that.", hissed the girl. "_Weeell, I guess this is the bridge princess Yuugi likes so much?"_

"Uh yes... well, and I was... going to the city and..." "Heading for the ancient city, eh? You can go wherever you want! I´m jealous!" I sweatdropped, as did Rumia and Nanatsu. This was, without a doubt, the bridge princess I heard of. "You are Parsee, eh?", I chuckled uneasily. "You know my name and I don´t even know yours! I`m jealous!" Nanatsu and Rumia exchanged a nervous glance behind Parsee´s back.

"I´m Chôzen Gekido, the Insei no Youkai.", I chuckled uneasily. Parsee´s glare intensified. "You have a title! I´m je..." I laid a hand on her mouth. "I know, you´re jealous.", I sighed. Parsee´s glare intensified even more, but as I took my hand back, she didn´t say a thing... but she was definetly fuming.

"Listen, can you take us to the ancient city? I fear we will get lost otherwise.", I admitted sheepishly. Nanatsu and Rumia flinched, then frowned at me behind Parsee´s back. And with frown I mean the accusing one. "It´s not that hard to find.", replied Parsee with a shrug. "Only fools get lost.", she added, closing her eyes for more effect. And I huffed. "You know your way down here? I´m jealous!", I growled. _"What the...? What did I just say?"_

Parsee gave me a thriumphant smirk. And Nanatsu and Rumia fell over anime-style. "Like I said, only fools get lost here... Fools like you, for example.", said Parsee with another shrug. Then, she crossed her arms underneath her chest, and began pacing around. "Mmmh... But I guess I´m having a good day... so I may show you around.", she giggled, glancing at me.

"But first... Do you like Yuugi? I mean as in 'love'?", asked Parsee, the jealousy written all over her face. "No. Yuugi is just a friend.", I replied. "Really?", asked Parsee, raising her eyebrows. "Yes, really.", I huffed, shrugging. Parsee giggled again. "Really... that so?" Parsee glanced over her shoulder. And just for a second, her green eyes glowed...

"Sooo... who are these two?", asked Parsee, nodding to Nanatsu and Rumia, who stood by now. "My wife Nanats..." "She´s your wife! Dammit, I´m jealous!", hissed Rumia, crossing her arms, pouting. I sweatdropped. "...as I was going to say... these are my wife Nanatsu and my stalker and second love inter.." "Why does she own the other half of your heart? I´m jealous!", exclaimed Nanatsu. I sweatdropped harder. "Excuse me?", I chuckled uneasily.

"I want to own your heart all for my self!", huffed Nanatsu, then turned away, pouting like Rumia did already. "Tch! At least you are his wife! Do you know how jealous I am?", snapped Rumia, turning to Nanatsu. Nanatsu turned around. "You already possess half his heart!", she growled. Seconds later, they were in the middle of another bitch fight. I let out a deep groan, then turned to Parsee, who was laughing her ass off.

"They aren't normally like that, I swear...", I chuckled uneasily. Parsee rose an eyebrow, the smirk stuck on her face. "Oh, I bet.", she snickered ominously, which I put aside as her having fun. "Alright... uhm... you said you know the way to the ancient city?", I asked, and the ever-so-jealous bridge princess nodded. "Sure.", she smiled... I admit, she sure has a cute smile. I can see why Yuugi is head over heels for her.

"Come on, it's this way.". snickered Parsee, pointing over her own shoulder. I looked past her, into the darkness beyond the bridge. "I see...", I murmured. "Why is he paying more attention to that bridge princess! Ain't I his queen anymore? I'M SO DAMN JEALOUS!", roared Rumia behind me, causing me to flinch. "Uh... what?", I asked her, my left eyelid flinching. Okay, something was veeeery wrong here, I swear.

"You? Pah! Don't make me laugh! I am his wife, so I am his queen!", snickered Nanatsu thriumphantly... before she suddenly got a dark expression and glared sideways at Parsee. "...but he really is paying too much attention to that bridge bitch... I'm jealous of her...", she whispered... to which Parsee broke into another fit of laughing. And it was then that I realized.

"Alright, enough fun, make them normal again.", I sighed, glaring at Parsee out of the corner of my eyes. Parsee recovered from her laughing just that moment, then smirked at me. "But why? It´s so much fun! And I don´t have to do much, really! The jealousy in their hearts is incredible! I can feel how jealous they are towards each other, and all just because of you!"

I let out another groan. "Parsee... please...", I sighed. The bridge princess didn´t stop to grin madly, but she fixed on the two, and after her eyes glowed for another second, the two combatants froze, then blinked in what seemed to be disorientation."What... why am I...?", muttered Rumia, looking down at Nanatsu, who she had in a headlock. I let out a sigh.

"Geez, Parsee, that really wasn´t necessary, was it?", I huffed, sending a glare her way. The bridge princess, however, just continued to grin. "Maybe not, but it sure was fun for me. A change. And you know what the say... Sometimes, a change is necessary." I groaned in synchro with my flame-soul.

* * *

><p>"Reimu?" Said miko hissed as she heard the sukima speak up, and turning around, she found Yukari Yakumo standing behind her, an eyebrow rosen in a questioning way. "Where are you going?" Reimu hissed, she knew that Yukari was looking right through her... but still, there was no other choice than... "You're heading for the underground, I presume?" Reimu turned away from the sukima, nodded slowly. "Yes... Yes I am."<p>

"You shouldn't go. You promised Chôzen that you give them two days.", spoke Yukari, at which Reimu turned back towards her, growling. "HEY! I didn't promise anything! Besides, how can you trust him so easily? Have you forgotten that he was on the verge of destroying Gensokyo just three weeks ago? Have you forgotten how much of a danger he is?", growled the miko, clenching a fist.

"I haven't forgotten that, Reimu. Mankind and existence were more than once threatened by him... But never, Reimu, has really something happened. Personally, I thought it was good that he had no memories, that he had to learn things from zero again...!", snarled Yukari, her gaze somewhere to her left.

"W-wait, you mean..!", gasped Reimu, taking a step back. "Oh yes, I knew it all along. I knew that Chôzen was back, I knew that he had lost his memories, I knew who was responsible for this whole mess, I knew he was going to unseal Mima and I knew who was going to meet! I even arranged that battle of his with Rumia! I, all along, manipulated him; Reimu... I manipulated him so things would happen in a specific order, so he would learn different emotions in a order I prepared...! B-but then..!", Yukari hissed, stared at the ground in shame.

"...then I made a mistake. I... I forgot an important factor.", she admitted. "W-what?", muttered Reimu, taking a step towards the sukima she had fallen in love with... even though she wouldn't dare to admit so openly. "...I... I kinda... I forgot how much of a mastermind she was...", murmured Yukari, biting her lower lip.

"Who?", asked Reimu. "Mima.", hissed the sukima back, clenching her fists. "I thought she would continue where she stopped after he unsealed her... But instead, well knowing that I was asleep, she made up that story... pretended to be an old friend of his... and before I knew, I was playing a game of chess against her... with her being white, which meant she could draw first."

"What do you...?" "Mima used my own pawns against me... And before I knew, she pulled in her queen into this... Oh yes, Mima was the white king, and Yuuka Kazami her white queen... black, hidden beneath a white shape, they played against me... And I had to save my black rook. I had to save Chôzen."

"...who did you sacrifize for him?", asked Reimu, finally getting a hold onto what Yukari meant. "Chôzen is a black rook, as for he can only move into one direction at a time, since he does not know to move else. I moved him backwards... and instead... instead I sacrifized my black bishop. Nanatsu no Taizai. By moving her in front of Chôzen..."

As Yukari spoke, a gap opened in between her and Reimu, a game of chess, ready to play, appearing out of it. There were several pawns missing... on the black side, a rook, a bishop, a queen, a king, a knight and nine pawns. On the white side were a queen, a king and a rook, nothing more.

The black bishop moved in front of the black rook. "Mima knew what this meant... I had to reveal Nanatsu too early to Chôzen, resulting in chaos inside him... especially as I was forced...", the black knight suddenly jumped aside the black bishop, "...to move Rumia as well... Otherwise, Mima would've tried to defeat her.", growled Yukari.

"...but I hadn't seen the flaw I made... Mima did. In the position these three were, the rook would only be able to move as long as either the bishop or the knight are out of the way... I would have to move either Nanatsu or Rumia away.", sighed the sukima, moving the black knight to the side, allowing the rook to move.

"I myself had to move and...", the black king suddenly moved in front of the black queen, "...guard my queen. You, Reimu. Mima knew she could force me out of the way by getting you either out of the way... or in danger. So I had to protect you." Reimu looked shocked at the game of chess before her.

"Rumia, the black knight, was out of the way... and Mima moved one of my pieces for me... she moved Nanatsu no Taizai aside... leaving the black rook to his own...", whispered Yukari, staring enraged as the black bishop moved away from the black rook.

"That was what she had aimed for all long... After I used the black pawns, sacrifized them one after another to move the black rook forwards safely...", the nine black pawns moved away from the game, placed themselves on the table nearby.

"Hong Meiling... Sakuya Izayoi Brando... Remilia Scarlet... Kaguya Houraisan... Fujiwara no Mokou... Youmu Konpaku... Yuyuko Saigyouji... Dio Brando... Kanako Yasaka... They all were my pawns in order to control Chôzen... to make him controllable, to prevent what was going to happen...", growled Yukari as she watched those pawns set onto the table.

"...but then, Mima made a move I had not foreseen... A move so devious that it could only be made by Mima herself... and no one other than her..." Reimu turned back to the chessboard and the remaining figures on top. "She waited for me...", began Yukari, sliding the rook/Chôzen two squards forwards, then moving the bishop and the knight to his side, "...to reunite those three... she took control of my knight and used it against my rook... but then, I made a move she hadn't foreseen... I used my rook and sacrifized the knight... or so it seemed."

"I see...", whispered Reimu, following every move closely. But there was one question burning in her, a figure that Yukari had yet to move, yet to name... "...you noticed it, huh? The white rook?", asked the sukima, glaring at said figure. Reimu nodded.

"This, Reimu...", growled Yukari, taking the piece into her hands, "...is the culprit. It is on Mima's side... without knowing it. Mima used it to make the most devious move I had ever seen...", growled Yukari, put the white rook back... and sled it two squares towards the black rook. Three squares were seperating them by now.

"You see what I mean, don't you? Mima has put me into a dead end... all I could do... was to... move my black rook... towards her white one." Reimu gasped as she saw how the black rook stopped in front of the white one... silence filled the room. "Yes... Yes, I send Chôzen to his very death. Now, it is up to him... if he returns... or if he dies...", whispered Yukari, moving her finger to touch the black rook... and then, laid it onto it's side. "This is why I didn't send you, my precious queen, into this... I had to let your survive... for the final clash with the white king and the white queen... and...", Yukari moved behind Reimu, brushed the miko's hair away from her neck, kissed her there teasingly... "...and out of selfish reasons.", she whispered.

It was just that moment that the two were interupted by thunder striking outside. Yukari sighed, pulled away... and turned to the door. "I had wondered when you will arrive...", murmured Yukari, right before the sliding door to the shrine opened, revealing two things to Reimu.

A thunderstorm was outside, roaring in all it's might... and a certain oarfish stood in their door. "...Nagae, Iku.", finished Yukari. "I guessed as much, Yakumo.", breathed the oarfish youkai, before she stepped towards them, water dripping from her clothes.

"I have come to deliver a prophercy... Last time, I didn't manage in time, but the disaster was put aside as the Insei and the angel continued to live... this time, I have come to deliver the message sooner.", growled Iku, showing a feral side, rather unknown to many who knew the calm oarfish.

"Well then... let us hear it.", sighed Yukari. Iku nodded, then took a step back, her eyes beginning to glow a bluish white from within as lightning moved inside them.

_**The earth shall tremble,**_

_**as they meet again.**_

_**Beneath the cover of the earth,**_

_**their hatred for another set free.**_

_**A dying angel to his aid,**_

_**her fate could not be prevented.**_

_**The shinigami will cry for him,**_

_**as his soul crosses the orange sea...**_

_**A black feather will be his last sight,**_

_**before he falls asleep...**_

"I... guessed as much.", sighed Yukari, slowly lowering her head, her purple irises turning golden. "Thank you, messenger of the dragon palace. We have heard your prophercy." Iku nodded, then carefully took three steps, walked backwards into the rain... before lightning struck her.

As it was gone, so was she.

"So this... this is indeed the end.", chuckled Yukari, before she turned around and walked deeper into the shrine, much to Reimu's surprise. A last time, the shrine maiden glanced outside into the thunderstorm... and then dashed after the sukima into the darkness of the shrine.

"...This will be our final draw... Mima...", growled Yukari, staring nowhere in particular. "...you're wrong, Yukari...", breathed a ghostly voice into her ear. "...we have just begun!", it announced. And as Yukari turned around, she stared into the eyes of a madwoman... she stared into the crimson-glowing eyes of Mima, which flashed her a wide, nasty grin, right before she turned into nothingness...

* * *

><p>"...woah.", I muttered, my eyes wide in surprise. Behind me, I heard Rumia doing a catcall. But she had all rights to. The sight in front of us was incredible. Unlike the Arachnoid Palace, there was no order here, but here were at least twice the people running around. "Welcome to hell's shopping district.", chuckled Parsee, our guide.<p>

"To our left, you can see a mass of Oni running around, shopping, and to our right, you can basically see the same, though there are other species running around as well.", laughed the usually overly jealous bridge princess. "Is there a special place you want to go to? Because I like to return to my workplace. I prefer my lonely bridge."

I glanced at her. "Hmm... yes. There are two spots... the hell of blazing fires or at least the palace of earth spirits, Chireiden.", I replied. And of course, Parsee frowned. "Chireiden or the hell of blazing fires? Hm... you really have taste... taste for the most dangerous and impossible to reach spots.", huffed Parsee. I rose an eyebrow. "Excuse me?"

"Well, to put it simple: To reach the hell of blazing fires, one has to go through Chireiden. Also, no one besides a certain hell raven can survive in there for long... Too hot. Also, Chireiden is a spot only the youkai with the highest ranks or the highest employees ever see from within... Myself included, by the way.", snickered Parsee, shrugging. "No way! I´m jealous!" _"Wait? Why do I say that all the time?"_

Parsee chuckled at me, apparently having her fun. "Ah, poor you. I don´t think Lady Komeiji will allow people like you to enter... title or not." Then, suddenly, Parsee´s face got all thoughtful. "By the way... Your name is Chôzen Gekido, right? Insei no Youkai?", she asked. I sweatdropped, but nodded.

"Ah, I knew it! Ever since we met in the bar, I was wondering why you seemed so familiar to me... Now I remember! You passed my bridge quite a lot 500 years ago...", she muttered in a mysterious voice, her eyes narrowing. "I wonder why...", she muttered, causing me to sweatdrop. It was that moment that Nanatsu and Rumia turned to her, shock evident in their eyes...

...and I merely closed my eyes. There was this memory... this memory I had until now refused to see... All those memories of mine, of Mokou, Yukari, Mima, Suwako and Kanako... the others... all along, there had been this memory that had tried to sneak into my dreams...

...it was the memory of the one, which was responsible for my amnesia...

...I knew all along who was responsible for my memory loss... I could've known all along. But fear had held me back. Fear of remembering the one who was responsible... But that should stop now. It was time... to remember her.

But there was no way that the others should become aware of this... so I turned away from them, hid my fear and my uncertainty behind a smile...

"No way... you remember what happend 500 years ago... I´m jealous...", I sighed. _"Ooookay, something`s wrong with me."_ Parsee just laughed again. "If that isn't Parsee! What brings you down here?", exclaimed a new voice. And that grin was whipped off Parsees face.

"Manipulating innocent bypassers aga... ohoho! If that isn´t Chôzen Gekido!" Parsee turned around, allowing me to look past her. And a certain tall and blonde Oni came towards us. "Hey Yuugi.", I grinned, then grabbed her hand firmly and squeezed it while she did the same. No need to say that it hurt me more than her, right?

"Say, what do you mean with 'manipulating'?", I asked Yuugi, but sent a glare sidewards at Parsee, who suddenly looked elsewhere. "I spend so much time around her, I can now recognize when someone is manipulated by her! If you look closely, you can see a thin, barely visible aura of green around those which Parsee manipulates...and just a moment ago, you were surrounded by one of those.", snickered Yuugi, patting the bridge princesses back.

"By the way, how did ya get her down here and why are you here? Usually, Parsee only comes here once a month to buy the most necessary things." All the while she spoke, Yuugi didn´t take her eyes off the bridge princess that was facing away from her, causing me to roll my eyes. _"So that´s what Yamame and Kisume meant..."_

"I got her to guide us here.", I replied with a shrug, then yawned. "Now that's a first, eh Parsee?", snickered the tall oni, patting her friend on the back again, but the bridge princess' blush merely increased and she continued to look away. Suddenly, Yuugi looked at me rather puzzled. "You said you got her to guide 'us' here... does this mean you´re not alone?", asked Yuugi. I frowned. "What do you mean, these..."

Upon turning around, I found that I was left alone once again.

Silence, perfect embarrassing silence. Then, I slumped my shoulders down.

"I was... going to... uhm... tell you that your girlfriend and your wife went to... shop at that stall there.", muttered Parsee, pointing over to a stall to her left without even looking there. And upon looking into the direction she pointed, I found Rumia and Nanatsu in between a crowd of female Oni, all apparently all excited about something. I sighed and facepalmed.

"So the angel of death is back?", asked Yuugi with a big grin which just didn´t leave her face. Must have to do with Parsee´s presence. "How about we catch up in my house? The streets are really crowded...", smiled Yuugi, obviously refering to the chaos around us.

"Sure. Just give me half an hour to get those two away from the stands...", I sighed, pointing at Nanatsu and Rumia with my thumb._**"Hey, I don´t count anymore?"**_I flinched, then twirled around... and found my flame-soul hovering by a stand next to the one Rumia and Nanatsu stood at**. **_**"Hehehe... such cute panties..."**_ I facefaulted at the thoughts of my perverted flame-soul. "Okay, this might take a while longer..."

"Hell's shopping district. You don't find another place like this.", boasted Yuugi, snickering to herself like mad, pulling Parsee closer to her... not that the bridge princess seemed to mind, but she still looked a little uncomfortable.

* * *

><p>An hour later, I collapsed into one of the chairs inside Yuugi's house. "Geez, girls, did you ever think about why we really are here? We have a job to do...!", I sighed, ignoring that Nanatsu rolled with her eyes and that Rumia stuck out the tip of her tongue. <em>"And we two gonna have a word later as well..."<em>, I thought, glancing to my flame-soul, which snickered sheepishly.

"And not exactly an easy one.", commented Yuugi, who sat across me at the table, her eyes closed. "Hm?", I muttered, turning my attention to her. Yuugi opened her eyes. "From what you´ve told me, I only know one person to fit your descriptions... Hell, it is even one of my friends!", sighed Yuugi, gritting her teeth. Oh man, she looks annoyed...!

I rose an eyebrow when the ex-deva closed her eyes again, crossed her arms in beneath her ample chest. "Quite a troublesome individual, yes, but a genius on the other hand as well... which is a little slow. She sometimes doesn´t even understand her own intelect, I think, but hell, that girl runs a nuclear reactor all alone and hasn´t messed up ever since she was put in charge of it, and that was over 600 years ago!"

Nanatsu and Rumia rose their eyebrows also. "Listen, I know this sounds weird and all... But when you meet and fight her, please try to not hurt her too much. I guess she doesn´t even realise what she´s doing... Like I said, she´s a little slow sometimes. That´s how she is, Okuu our slow nuclear-powered genius.", growled Yuugi, letting out a deep sigh.

"Okuu?", I asked. "Utsuho Reiuji, nicknamed Okuu. She´s the pet of the local noble, Satori Komeiji, which I told you off. About 600 years ago, Okuu ate a Yatagarasu's corpse, and became somewhat of a god herself. She never has done wrong since then and ran the nuclear reactor with incredible strictness and precision.", explained Yuugi, then stood up.

I watched closely as Yuugi went over to a shelf with a piece of paper and a pen upon it. She began to write down something. "Before you confront Okuu, you should probably see her owner first. I´ll give you an allowance to meet Satori, the guards will let you through with it, and even Rin should be pleased with this.", sighed Yuugi, before she handed me the piece of paper. Then, she turned to Parsee.

"Parsee, though I would like you to stay here a little longer with me...", Yuugi never noticed how Parsee went all red again, "...I need you to go with them just in case Rin or any guard doesn´t trust the allowance I wrote. In that case, you will have to inform them of the potential danger and that Chôzen, Rumia and Nanatsu can help to solve it and need to see Satori-sama under all circumstances... alright?"

The bridge princess, still red in the face, nodded, and Yuugi sighed out loud. "Thank you, Parsee.", she whispered. "Listen. Meeting Satori will perhaps give you a small advantage... if Okuu is listening to anybody, it is either her best friend Rin, or her master Satori... they will be able to give you all the details you need to oppose Okuu.", growled Yuugi.

"Thank you, Yuugi.", I sighed, nodding towards her. "No need to thank me... I'm doing the small stuff here. The real fight is up to you three...", she replied, her eyes traveling from Rumia over Nanatsu... and stopped on me.

"...and perhaps meeting Satori might return precious things to your mind... things that could help you against Okuu... You said something like that, right? That Satori will be able to help you remember?" I nodded towards Yuugi. "If it is true what Akyuu said, Satori Komeiji might be able to help me regain my memories..." _"...if she wasn't even the one who took them in the first place..."_

_**"Trust nobody from now on, Chô! Do only trust yourself, Insanity, Rumia and Nanatsu!"**_ I flinched as the voice of a certain gap youkai invaded my mind. _"What do you mean, Yukari?"_, I thought back. _**"You cannot trust anybody from now on... ANYBODY could've been the cause for your amnesia, remember? They could very well feign never having met you, or feign to be old friends with you... trust nobody until your memories are back and the real culprit is revealed..."**_, she continued.

I clenched my fist at that, happy that nobody saw it. That Yukari! She was playing with me, I know it! She knew all along who caused my memory loss! She knows it! Why can't she just tell me? ...this is a game for her, isn't it? She amuses herself by causing me to become uncertain... I am merely another pawn of hers... she makes me believe it could be anybody, so that I become cautious...

_"...thank you, Yukari. For a second, I almost forgot it... thank you. Even though you are playing with me... I know you're doing it also for me... I have to do this alone, have to remember on my own...!" _A smile flashed across my lips as I opened up my fist. Fine then... time to look at that final memory of mine...

...Yuugi's voice, however, reminded me that time was running short. "Now please go my friends, we don´t have time to waste if Okuu threatens to blow up all Gensokyo... in the worst case possible.", sighed Yuugi, walking over to the door. She then opened it, and we all walked towards it.

As we all were outside the house, Yuugi spoke up a last time. "Good luck, my friends. When you´re done, we need to celebrate it, alright?" And there was it again, her usual grin... Seeing it, I couldn't help but chuckle.

"Sure. Sounds good.", snickered Rumia, speaking up for once in a long time. Yuugi nodded. I let out a final sigh, then turned around into the direction of a large palace-like building, which was most likely Chireiden.

"Oh, and Parsee.." The bridge princess flinched and turned back to Yuugi. "Once you´re done, feel free to drop by again~!", hummed the ex-deva, causing the bridge princess to blush again. _"Helplessly in love..."_

Eventually, taking a final, deep breath, we all turned to Chireiden, while I closed my eyes for a moment... and remembered it. The event that caused this all... the event that made HER my enemy... I know it now... I deserved what I got... my amnesia... I deserved it.

I opened my eyes and began to walk towards Chireiden... in my subconcious, living through those days that should lead to my amnesia... a big smile upon my lips.

* * *

><p><em>And there we go! It is not that much of a big chapter, but it was kinda necessary... It is, after all, the introduction to the finale! The finale of I-NB! Can you believe it? I cannot!<em>

_Inside this chapter, we finally see what role Yukari and Mima play all along... _

_And... Chôzen... there we can see again how scared he is of the past. All along, he could've remembered who caused this whole mess, just by letting one memory return to him... but scared of what he might discover, he pushed it back over and over again..._

_You wanna see which memory it is? It will be featured next on 0-NM, as for he finally has left the fear behind! With the Scarlet Devil Mansion Chapter left behind, we can finally confront the final events in 0-NM! Namely, the chapter where he meets the one responsible for his memory loss, and the chapter which takes place 300 years ago... the moment of his amnesia! _

_But that is 0-NM, and this is I-NB. How will this continue? Next up is a meeting with Satori Komeiji... Is she the culprit? Or was it someone that already appeared? Or... is it truly one of the protagonists of TH11:SA? ...it is just like Yukari said... anybody could be the culprit by now..._

_The events heat up as we near Chireiden and the hell of blazing fires... and with that, the finale of the SA Arc... and I-NB! I can't really believe it is almost done... makes me feel kinda sad, but I also am eager to finish this... with a bang! _

_So next up is Chireiden... is Chireiden the end for our trio? Will all mysteries end with Chireiden? Remember, you're still free to guess who it was! _

_That said, I think it is time for us to depart... until Chireiden!_

_...is that the end?_


	64. Chapter 63 The girl evil spirits fear

_I'm sorry this took so long... I was gone for a few days, came back home just a few days ago... and got sick. Yeah. My throat feels like it's gonna lit up on fire any second right now, my voice is as soft as rubbing chalks against a blackboard... that means, at the time my voice actually works... Yeah. I'm sick. Damn sick, feel like crap. Can't go to school... Yeah, so, here I am, having written the next chapters._

_Anyways, review time~ _

_**Well, Patcheresu...**__ So there is a black feather mentioned to be the last thing he sees... but the prophercy never stated if the black feather had something to do with all this mess... It is merely the last thing he sees... ^^ You may or may not be surprised... Remember, I said it could be ANYONE by now... ^^_

_**Flandre NightShade Scarlet...**__ I hope it were good memories, and not bad ones._

_Okay, so, since the end nears now at an alarming rate, I'll also minimize the ammount of possible culprits. Not anylonger inside it are: _

_1. Reimu. She wasn't even alive during that time. Reimu is still a normal human, and as such, cannot have a lifespan of three centuries..._

_2. Marisa. Same goes for her, as she is a human, she cannot have a lifespan of three centuries._

_3. Sanae. Also, the same applies to her. She wasn't alive at that time._

_4. Yuugi. Chôzen didn't even know Yuugi until the middle of I - Negative Bullet._

_5. Aya, Suika, Nitori, Alice, : Those four... he didn't even know them before I - Negative Bullet._

_6. Reading the newest 0-Negative Memory Chapter (An eye for an eye ~ Truth is torture; please don't read it before this chapter), reduces the possible culprits of two more... But since I'm not going to say which, they are still inside the list. _

_Apropos list, here it is:_

* * *

><p>Yukari:6<p>

Patchouli:0

Kisume:1, Yamame:0, Parsee:2, Satori:5, Rin:0, Utsuho:2, Koishi:8

Suwako: 1, Kanako:3

* * *

><p><em>And with that done, we go straight for the chapter~ Let's start it, shall we?<em>

_Ah, wait, a last thing I want to say... Satori is going to talk telepathically in this chapter... it will appear the same as if the flame-soul is talking to Chôzen, however, at the end of such bold+italic writing, I added something like "spoke Satori inside my mind", so you can see there whether the flame-soul or Satori was talking._

_DISCLAIMER: I do not own Touhou, Team Shanghai Alice / ZUN does. Chôzen Gekido (and his responsible personalities and his flame-soul), Ryoko Jigoku, Shiho Kumo, Sly, Kayako Saeki Henge and Nanatsu no Taizai belong to me._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 4: The girl even the evil spirits fear... all but one<strong>_

After walking, or rather fighting, our way through the crowded city of the oni, we soon stood in front of a building you could see from everywhere in the ancient city: A large palace... Chireiden. Chireiden, the palace of the earth spirits, home of Satori Komeiji, the noble of the underground.

A large wooden door was in front of us now, seperated us from the inside of the palace, and on each side of the large door stood a youkai, guarding the large door. To our left stood a tall and bulky oni with three horns on the forehead.

Though this Oni was a male, he looked somewhat weaker than Yuugi... Though I don´t doubt that he can lift boulders of thrice his size. On the other side of the door stood a hell raven, a male was well. He had two black-feathered and giant wings on his back and a sword in his right hand. Though hell raven are also stronger than most other youkai species, they prefer to fight with weapons in a serious case nontheless.

"Halt!", exclaimed the Oni with a husky and earth-shaking voice. He lifted his left hand and extended it so that he blocked the door, while the hell raven extended his sword towards the Oni, effectively blocking the door.

"It´s alright boys.", sighed Parsee, then snatched the piece of paper out of my hands and lifted it so that the two guards saw it. They rose their eyebrows and send each other a glance. "Read it. It´s from Yuugi herself.", said Parsee with a shrug. "And not only that, they have my permission to see Satori-sama as well... It´s important."

The two guards frowned, but then, the hell raven took the piece of paper, unfolded it, then read it once... then for a second time. Then, he let out a hiss.

"So it's true... Okuu has lost it.", he hissed. "Excuse me?", asked the oni, to which the rather handsome hell raven turned to him. "There`s been a rumor for several days that our leader has lost her mind... Not that we hell raven are too surprised...", the hell raven let out a sigh, "...we saw it coming." "Now excuse me?", I spoke.

The hell raven turned to me. "Utsuho Reiuji, the strongest hell raven among us, has been chosen to be our leader when she achieved the power of the yatagarasu, the power to bend a certain kind of almost endlessly powerful energy to her will... Everything was fine, though she wasn´t and isn´t exactly the quickest to understand things...", he muttered, leaning onto the sword he carried.

"...Everything was fine until about a few centuries ago. She began to behave strange, said something was bugging her mistress. But things remained okay... until half a century passed. About threehundred years ago, it started... Every year in spring, she began to mutter strange things...", sighed the hell raven.

"What strange things?", asked Rumia from behind me, putting her arms around my neck, putting her head onto my shoulder. "Here comes the part where it gets weird... She said things like... _'Now it is only three days until the day I killed him. He who was innocent.'._.. _'Why did my mistress forgive me? I killed him! She should kill me as well to redeem his death!'_... _'Today's the day I killed him... I shouldn't have done it... He was always so nice to me, why did I kill him?'_... Stuff like this."

Rumia, Nanatsu and I frowned and exchanged confused glances.

"Well, it became worse every year... about five years ago, she began counting the days towards that one day. Also, she began to lock herself into the nuclear reactor that day. But don´t ask me who she killed!", sighed the hell raven, scratching the back of his head, shrugging.

"Weird...", commented the Oni. The hell raven nodded. "Yes... and that despite the fact that Okuu is usually cheery and doesn't mourn after many things... whoever she killed that day, it still hurts her... Possibly because she killed that guy despite the fact that he was innocent...", muttered the hell raven. "And you know what? It´s kinda ironic that you come today! Today is the day that Okuu locks herself into the reactor... Today is the 302nd anniversary of the day she killed that person.", sighed the hell raven.

"Don´t worry, we just barge in and beat the sadness and the strange behavior out of her!", exclaimed Rumia with a big grin, causing me and Nanatsu to facepalm. "Really? You would do that? We hell raven have already given up trying to, but maybe you three can manage.. Something tells me you can!", murmured the hell raven.

I grinned widely at that. "Well, we'll manage." The hell raven nodded, then turned to his fellow guard and nodded to him as well. Then they turned around and opened the large door, letting us inside. "Good luck. But before you can enter the hell of blazing fires, you need to speak with Okuu's mistress, Satori. Otherwise, you may get on her bad side, I mean, beating the crap out of one of her pets...", suggested the hell raven.

I grinned. "No prob, will be done!" Again, the hell raven nodded. "Thank you... and good luck. Get Okuu back to how she was all those centuries ago." Nanatsu nodded, then walked past me into the palace, followed by Parsee. I exchanged a last amused glance with Rumia, nodded in synchro with her, then we rushed in as well. Behind us, the large doors began to close...

...the doors closed behind me... no going back now. I will have to confront her then... confront her at the end.

* * *

><p>The corridors were really palatial, the walls white as snow and the floor consisted of darkblue tiles which reflected us as we walked on them. Kinda reminds me of Shiho's palace... It's pretty spacious here, and almost nobody is around... kinda like in the Scarlet Devil Mansion...<p>

"A yen for your thoughts, Chô?" "Hm...?", I mumbled. "...Not now, Mima, I´m thinking, can´t ya see?", I then growled at the greenhaired evil spirit. Man, she's always so insensitive... Sometimes annoys me to no end, but hey, she's Mima. "Stupid Akuryou and flower-lo_**MIMA**_?"

Upon realising who I had been talking to, I made a big jump away from her, pushing my back against a wall, looking left and right for a certain umbrella-carrying and very sadistic... well, sadist. And flower-lover. Did I mention umbrella-carrying sadist?

"Take it easy, Yuuka is not here, she is too preocupied with the preparations for the wedding for our friends, so she send me.", grinned Mima as if she had just read my mind, waving with her hand a little. Rumia and Nanatsu, each of them standing on one side of Mima, raised their eyebrows and sweatdropped at the Akuryou named Mima.

"You know her?", asked Parsee, her eyebrows raised in an irritated way. "Uh... yes...", I replied, then turned to Mima, "...Mima, what the hell are you doing here?", I asked her. And Mima smirked. Something I never had liked... Mima smirking always meant something bad was coming my way...

"Oh, I was on the way here, but those guys outside the door wouldn´t let me in, no matter what I tried... Geez, I even tried to seduce them.", sighed the evil spirit. "No wonder they didn´t. You´re too old.", I commented under a cough, rolling my eyes. "Hm? Did you just say something, Chô?", asked Mima, her eyes narrowed and her arms crossed in front of her chest. "Oh no, nothing.", I coughed mockingly. "Thought as much.", huffed the evil spirit.

"Weeell, anyways, when I saw that they opened the door for you, I just went inside with you, telling them I belong to you.", grinned Mima. I sweatdropped again. "Only you would do such a thing...", I groaned, facepalming. Mima just grinned sheepishly. "Has to do with my exceeding intelligence.", she replied proudly.

"You´re the strongest, after all, right after Cirno.", I sighed, then turned towards Parsee and nodded, to which the bridge princess began to walk down the corridor, and I followed her. "What´s that supposed to mean?", exclaimed Mima behind me, but I just waved over my shoulder.

**"WHAT`S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN, CHÔZEN GEKIDO?"**

* * *

><p>"We´re almost at Satori-sama's room, so I expect you to behave. If you do not, I may consider telling her you forced me to bring you here and she kills you all.", growled the birdge princess under her breath, apparently jealous again... at what, I don't know... but I sweatdropped nontheless. "Geez, Parsee...", I sighed.<p>

"Ha! I bet your mistress can´t kill me! I'm already dead!", exclaimed Mima proudly**. **_**"Oh god, where are we? In a bad saturday evening sitcom? Come on, where´s the loud laughter of people?"**_

I just sighed again upon hearing my flame-soul having the same thoughts as me. "Pah. Satori-sama isn´t called 'The girl even the evil spirits fear' for nothing.", huffed Parsee at Mima, who just frowned, apparently fuming about Parsee being such a killjoy.

"Anyways, Mima you still haven´t explained why you are here.", I said upon turning to her. "Well, as I said, Yuuka is very ocupied and she sent me to...", as Mima spoke, we rounded a corner into a new corridor. However, there was actually a person in this corridor, and it narrowed her eyes at us.

It looked like a girl with black cat ears and fiery red hair styled into twin braids adorned with black ribbons. Her eyes were something in between, neither completely black nor really red, rather a really dark red. She was wearing a black and green decorated dress and she was surrounded by somewhat bluish spirits.

"May I ask who these guys are, sis?", asked the cat. "They forced me to let them in!", screamed Parsee all of sudden, pointing accusingly at me. "EH?", we all shouted and jumped away from Parsee, who began to snicker. "No, Rin, calm down, I let them in. They have important buisness with Satori-sama. Very important.", giggled Parsee, giving me the 'got-ya' gaze. But the cat just narrowed her eyes.

"Is that true? Sis, if they forced you...!", hissed the cat, glaring at Nanatsu, Rumia, Mima and me. "Calm down, Rin, it´s alright, I was just joking. Nobody forced me. If you don't believe me...", Parsee extended a hand to Rin, showing her the allowance Yuugi wrote,"...look at this, they have the allowance of Yuugi as well."

Rin rose an eyebrow, then took the letter and read through it once. Then, she nodded, looked at us, then returned to letter to Parsee. "Alright. Satori-sama is in her study.", said Rin, taking a last glance at us. "See you, sis.", she hummed, then walked past us.

Parsee still grinned that evil smile as she walked past me, back towards the direction Rin had come from. "Come on, Satori-sama isn´t that far away anymore." Letting out a loud groan, I turned around and followed Parsee. But I didn´t fail to notice that Nanatsu and Rumia were grinning at each other, at least one good sign...

But I failed to notice that Mima wasn't following... Instead, the evil spirit stood there in the corridor, looking after me... and an evil smirk appeared on her face. "My rook almost got yours now, Yukari... and once your rook is done for...", chuckled Mima ominously, following Parsee herself then, "...checkmate. I kill that idiot Chôzen, you, Reimu and those two idiots that are after him... all at once with that move..."

* * *

><p><strong>Mima's PoV:<strong>

That stupid bridge princess guided us through more of those seriously way too long corridords... come on, speed up a little, I wanna see him die already! Come on, dammit!

Ugh. anyways, about a small eternity later, or so I swear, that jealous bridge princess stopped in front of another large wooden door of light-brown color. She looked at us with a serious and yet questioning expression... and as none of us objected in any way, she turned around and knocked on the door. At first, nothing happened, a few seconds of silence...

And then, a voice. "Please guide my guests in, Parsee, then return to your duty." YES! In a few seconds, my white rook would encounter Yukari's black rook, and then I would see that pitiful light in his eyes extinguish... he would be finally out of my way, just like that shinigami and that angel! And with him out of the way, Yukari Yakumo would be one piece of a cake... it has really come to my adventage that she has fallen in love with that pitiful granddaughter of mine... I just need to make sure Reimu would be in danger, and that sukima was done for!

...ah, the door finally opens! I can't await my victory! I've been doing everything just for this moment! Since the moment I was unsealed, I arranged things just so he could finally die... That pesky sukima has interfered so often, but now... now, nothing stands in the way of my victory anym...!

...wait. Where is...?

...DAMMIT!

* * *

><p><strong>Chôzen's PoV:<strong>

Parsee pushed the doors open, then gestured us to enter. "_It doesn´t even surprise me that she knew it was Parsee.. after all, Satori Komeiji can..."_ "Yes, I can read the heart and the mind of a person, Chôzen Gekido.", spoke the voice again, and upon looking through the room, I found a single person standing in front of a large window with her back towards us.

"And do you know what doesn´t even surprise me, Chôzen?", asked the person, then turned around, all three of her eyes staring directly at me, "...that you eventually lost your memories. I think we all saw it coming that you, with your sheer ammount of misfortune, would sooner or later have something really worse happening to you... and I am not surprised that you are just having a flashback of me.", chuckled Satori, though I just barely heard her, the grey images flashing in front of my inner eyes taking most of my concentration.

_"I... I know Satori! Satori Komeiji, the noble of the underground! How could I forget her, she is something like a little sister to me, just like Remi...!"_

"...I don´t get it.", commented Rumia, pulling me back into the present.

"Tch, Rumia, you never get anything.", chuckled Nanatsu. "Funny that you didn´t mean that, Nanatsu no Taizai." Nanatsu flinched upon hearing what Satori spoke. And Rumia grinned. "What´s that supposed to mean? She doesn´t mean it?", snickered Rumia. "She actually likes you. Not like you don't like her as well.", replied Satori with a shrug. I sweatdropped.

"Satori... you´re... still the same...", I chuckled uneasily, to which Satori just shrugged. "Not that I can say the same about you, Chôzen. Though you're mostly the same, you've changed a lot... However...", Satori trailed off, then narrowed her eyes.

**"How come you're alive?" **

"Eh...?", I muttered, shock and confusion appearing within me. "Hm? You don't... oho... I see... Well, then I won't tell you. But let me tell you, it's good to know you're alive.", a smile flashed over the rather indifferent face of Satori Komeiji, a small girl with short purple hair with a black hairband.

Her indifferent, purple eyes closed for a second as she let out a sigh and walked over to me, the red "third eye" that hovered in front of her chest that had red to yellow cords running to her head and wrists. She straightened the blue shirt with yellow heart buttons and pink collar and the pink skirt with faint flowery pattern as she reached me, her pink slippers making almost no noise on the ground. As she stood in front of me, she put her arms around my waist.

"Welcome back.", she muttered as she embraced me. "Aw, how cute. Do you think it will look exactly as cute when my child will hug him?", snickered Rumia. "Funny how you just imagined...", began Satori, but Rumia suddenly went a bright red.

"OKAY OKAY, I WAS JUST TEASING NANATSU, NO NEED TO SAY WHAT I JUST...!" "Calm down. I won't reveal those... rather strange thoughts. They disturb even me, and believe me, I saw a lot of wicked minds... if you could see what I see when I look at him here...", giggled Satori and let go of me.

"You sure have a weird taste in woman, Chôzen...", sighed Satori, shaking her head. Then, she turned to Mima, who had watched the whole events until now. "May I ask who you are? For some reason, your mind and your heart stay dark for me... I cannot read them...", muttered Satori.

"I am Mima Hakurei...", growled Mima. I rose an eyebrow at that... for some reason, she was staring rather angrily at me... I wonder what I have done to her? Anyways, Mima sure looked angry... She was gritting her teeths and clenching her fists. "Everything alright, Mima?", I asked her, to which she let out a huff.

"Yeah...yeah, everything's alright... I... I was just thinking about something, don't mind me...", she muttered, before she turned to Satori. "Yuuka Kazami send me down here to offer you a deal, Satori Komeiji... Yuuka would like to exchange seeds for plants from the surface against a few seeds from plants of the underground.", spoke Mima, though it was easy to notice that she was trying to hold back her anger about something...

Satori seemed not to take notice... or well, rather than that, she rose an eyebrow at Mima, but did not say a thing. Instead, she turned away. "If you would please follow me?", she said as she gestured to a large door leading out of the study we were in.

* * *

><p>We sat around a large table with Satori after Mima had left. The (supposed to be) evil spirit seemed rather annoyed about something... scratch that, she was fuming! Whatever it was... it had really annoyed her to no end... But now that Mima was gone, it seems Satori had finally time for what we were here for.<p>

"So...", began Satori eventually , setting her cup of tea down. "It is about Okuu, isn´t it? Don´t answer, I already saw enough in HER mind...", huffed Satori, nodding towards Rumia, who suddenly chuckled nervously. "Sorry... I have rather... bloodlusty thoughts...", she coughed. Satori nodded. "Hm.. yes. Disturbing, bloodlusty and many perverse thoughts, if I may add." Rumia sunk deeper into her chair.

"But nontheless, I forgive you, angel of death 042. Indeed, I myself have already played with the thought of just sending someone down there to beat Okuu... Since days, she is acting rather strangely, as every year around this time. It was the time she killed an old friend of mine because she thought he was responsible for my suffering. She didn´t know, however, that something else was troubling me... And poor Okuu makes herself responsible for it.", sighed Satori.

But then, she turned to me. "However, with your arrival here, things have changed dramatically. Chôzen, Rumia, Nanatsu, you three... if I send you down there, the situation either changes for the better or the worse, depening on Okuu's reaction upon seeing you three... She didn't act too well when Rin came down there.", added Satori, a mysterious tone in her voice.

"Hm?", I muttered, confused about Satori's mysterious statement. "You'll see, Chôzen. Just be patient...", replied Satori. "...but I have a feeling that you three may end Okuu's rather annoying depressions... So I am requesting you to... well, beat sense into Okuu. Isn't that how you would put it, angel of death?", asked Satori, causing Rumia to gasp and blush. "I guess. Yukari has asked the same of us... Utsuho is the cause of the recent earthquakes, right?", I asked, and Satori nodded.

But then, she suddenly smiled at me, more mysterious than ever. "However, Okuu wasn't the only reason for you to come here, right, Chôzen? No, don't answer, I already have taken note of what is troubling you and what you would like to ask me... And here is my response... BOTH do equally."

I sighed and leaned backwards in my chair. _"That doesn't exactly make it easier, Satori. What can I do, I mean, both Rumia and Nanatsu love me equally, as I do love them equally!"_, I sighed in my thoughts, my eyes fixed on Satori.

_**"Well, Chôzen, maybe you should just wait and see how things turn out? I noticed something very interesting in both minds and hearts of your two women. Rumia and Nanatsu are playing with the exact same thought ever since you three entered the underground."**_ I frowned. _"What do you mean, Satori?"_ _**"Just wait and see..."**_, replied Satori's voice inside my mind.

"Uhm.. excuse me... but are you... talking telepathically to each other?", muttered Nanatsu surprised, causing me and Satori to turn towards her. "Why?", I asked. "Well, you´re looking at each other since a few minutes now... and you seemed to exchange conversations, based on your changing expressions...", muttered Rumia instead of Nanatsu. "Oh yes, just catching up.", lied Satori nonchalantly... I guess if you read as many thoughts, and especially truths, as her, it will never be a problem again for you to lie.

"Well, my dear guests, how about you have dinner with me before you return to your quest and get Okuu back to her senses... or make her lose it once and for all?" I sweatdropped. _"Seriously, Satori, what do you mean? And why does it sound like Okuu is a bearable sacrifice and... do I know her? From when we two knew each other?"_ Satori turned to me.

_**"Why yes, you did know her... you were something like best buddies. But don´t be sad, Okuu found a reliable replacement for you in Rin, though I bet she will be totally excited to see you again... Once you reach her. And I won't tell you what I mean... you'll see for yourself when you meet Okuu..."**_ Satori then rubbed her temples.

_**"And lastly, Okuu is not a bearable sacrifice and won't ever be. She is my pet and I love her like I do love all my pets. Okuu is very open and nice to me, and she was especially when I was shunned on the surface. Though I seriously like the changes that happened there... Whenever someone like you comes down, I dare to dig a little in their thoughts on how the surface world is now."**_, spoke the satori named Satori inside my mind.

I chuckled a little. "Alright, Satori, I`ll wait for the things to happen. And a dinner with you sounds lovely." Satori nodded. "Okay then. I will tell Rin to cook for us. Just give me a moment." Satori let out a sigh as she stood up and walked to the nearest door, then pulled it open. She stuck her head out. "RIN! We will have guests for dinner!", she shouted. For a moment, nothing happened, but then a voice yelled back. "Alright, Satori-sama!"

Satori let out a pleased huff, then returned to her place. "Well then, we should discuss the topic Okuu now, then have dinner. After that, I will show you the entrance to the hell of blazing fires. Is that alright with you?", asked Satori, and Nanatsu, Rumia and I nodded.

"Good. As I already said, Utsuho Reiuji, one of my most loyal pets along with Rin, has been acting strangely lately, but this behavior can be traced back to an event that happened 302 years ago in which Utsuho killed a friend of mine, thinking he had done wrong to me. Utsuho was a hell raven, but after consuming the corpse of a god named Yatagarasu, she partially became one herself and gained the Yatagarasus powers... the power to bend nuclear energy to her will."

It took me less than a second to register what Satori just told us. And she didn´t even look surprised when I jumped up and hammered my fists on the table. "WHAT?", I roared in shock, what I just had heard not fully registered yet... Satori just sighed and shook her head at my reaction.

"Utsuho can manipulate nuclear energy... You should remember that, Chôzen.", replied the satori with a shrug. But I just continued to stare in shock at her. "Nuclear energy... do you know how friggin' dangerous that is! Nuclear energy isn´t something to mess around with! One wrong move and Gensokyo is blasted to pieces of atomic dust...!", I hissed in anger, feeling my muscles tense.

Satori sighed, began rubbing her temples once more. "Yes I know. But you, Chôzen, should be the right one to approach Utsuho and stop her... You can just negate her powers, right?" I continued to glare at Satori... but then sat down. "I can.", I huffed... though I felt that Satori was still hiding something... something she was trying to avoid... Futhermore, I feel once more just how much Yukari hid from me... She said that the hell raven had a dangerous ability, but nuclear fusion...!

"Alright. I will now continue... As I said, Utsuho can bend nuclear energy to her will, and as you just noted, Chôzen, it is extremely dangerous. Thus, I cannot send anyone. Anyways, Utsuho is not exactly the quickest to get things, she is easily confused... as long as she isn´t dead-serious about something. Once she is, she loses all reason and turns into an even more dangerous foe than she is from the beginning...", murmured the indifferent appearing girl, glancing at me from the corner of her eyes.

"I myself can say so: Utsuho isn´t as dumb as many people believe her to be, instead, she has incredibly complex thoughts and even I was unable to completely understand her yet. She's a walking enigma, much like you, Chôzen... though you are much more complicated. Anyways, I´m trailing off...", Satori let out a sigh, as if to point out her irritation.

"There's barely a way to fight her, she has barely any weaknesses and can obliterate pretty much everything with one hit... Thus, it is best to fight her in a danmaku duel, should it really get that far once you meet her. However, Utsuho is an excellent fighter in both close-range and wide-range, as well as in air and on the ground...", the satori named Satori began.

"Her physical attacks are known to shatter even the bones of Oni, and her far-range attacks are based on nuclear fusion, so they are rather dangerous as well, but in a danmaku battle, they are not lethal. You wonder why I am telling you this, I see. The reason for this is simple: I fear Utsuho is rather dangerous at the moment." I leaned back in my chair and began to scratch the back of my head.

"You let her sound like a nuke.", I chuckled. "Basically she is.", sighed Satori, apparently not tolerating my humor. "But despite what I just told you, Okuu is a nice person, so please don´t be too hard on her." I nodded.

Suddenly, Satori flinched. "And before I forget it... If you hear klaxons... run, fly, just get yourself away from her. After Okuu accidentaly fried Orin last time, we installed klaxons that begin to make noises when Okuu gathers energy.", added Satori, shrouded in blue aura, causing Rumia to sweatdrop. "...the results were horrible...", whispered the satori maiden, before she eventually let out a final, deep sigh.

"Rin is coming here, so please let me add one last thing...", Satori looked from Rumia over Nanatsu at me, then stopped. "...get my dear Okuu back. She is one of my closest pets." I grinned and showed her a thumbs-up. "No prob!" Satori just sweatdropped. That moment, the door opened, and Rin, the kasha from before, entered with several zombie-fairies following her, all of them carrying plates with food that looked so delicious that I felt my mouth watering.

* * *

><p>"...and this is the entrance to the hell of blazing fires. Because I myself can't enter, due to the enormous heat, I will let Rin guide you to Utsuho. If there are any remaining questions, ask Rin, she may even know things I don´t know, as Utsuho may tell her things I cannot read in her complicated mind."<p>

Satori and I shared a glance, and I nodded. Then, Satori turned to Rin. "Get them to Utsuho... they are our last hope." The kasha nodded softly, and Satori sighed, then turned back to us. "I expect you to come back and bring Utsuho with you... ALIVE. Until then, I will wait for you."

I nodded again, and so did Satori. "Good luck, my friends.", she spoke, then turned around and began to walk away, back to Chireiden, in which's courtyard we stood, right in front of a large hole in the ground, a tunnel-system as it seems.

"Geez, you´re really advanced in technology down here.", commented Rumia while crossing her arms as she saw that the walls of the tunnel were made of metal and cables. "That is right, sis.", smiled Rin. "Well then, shall we go?", she asked, nodding towards a wooden cart that stood near her.

"Hm?", asked Nanatsu, raising an eyebrow. "Sit onto it, it´ll go faster if we use it.", explained Rin. I shared confused glances with Nanatsu, but then, shrugged and walked over to it. "Sit onto it.", instructed me the kasha, so I just shrugged again, then sat down. Seconds later, I had Nanatsu on my lap with Rumia on her lap. I sweatdropped at that.

"Well, then, sisters and brother, can we depart?", grinned Rin. "I guess so.", I replied. Rin nodded with a big grin. It was then that I saw, out of the corner of my eyes, Satori in a window of Chireiden. I locked gazes with her.

_**"Good luck, you´ll need it...Okuu will possibly attack you...",**_whispered Satori's voice inside my mind. I frowned at that, unsure about the meaning behind it, even though I had barely time for it, as I noticed that we began to move... And suddenly, I noticed that my flame-soul flinched madly.

_**"Hey uhm... I just remembered something that Utsuho Reiuji has once told us about Rin..."**_I raised an eyebrow at my flame-soul, just as Rin began to shove the cart towards the hole._**"Rin is also called 'Hell's traffic accident'"**_

It took me a few seconds to realize the meaning behind it. When I did, it was already too late. _"Oh SHI...!"_, was all I managed to think, before the cart suddenly sped up. "Oh damn!", I exclaimed, then quickly put my arms around Nanatsu's waist.

Sensing that something was going to come, Nanatsu quickly put her arms around Rumia, just before the wooden cart rolled over the edge of the hole... and then, we began to fall. "HOLY...!", was all I could scream, but it remained unheard because of Nanatsu's scream of "We´re done for! We're going to die!" and Rumias loud "WEEEEEEEE!"

* * *

><p>Standing still in the window, Satori just shuddered. "That angel of death really has perverse thoughts... Chô... Nanatsu... she really will mess everything about your marriage up...", she muttered, then turned around and walked into the depths of her palace...<p>

...that means, she meant to, but she noticed something out of the corner of her eyes, something next to the entrance to the hell of blazing fires. As she turned back to it, Satori noticed a certain someone stand next to the entrance... a person that she had met just recently, someone that shouldn't be there...

...Mima Hakurei jumped into the entrance to the hell of blazing fires.

"That evil spirit has planned something. Something bad." Satori flinched as she heard the dark, female voice from behind her, and upon turning around, a tall being inside a brown cloak stood there, the hood pulled deep over her face, shadows hiding it from Satori's view.

"Lady Satori Komeiji, I request you to allow me the entrance to the hell of blazing fires, in order to stop that malevolent spirit before it is too late." The noble of the underground looked confused at the being before her, but found herself unable to read its thoughts. "Please understand that I don't want to be recognized.", spoke the being, as if it had known what Satori was capable off... Leaving Satori no other choice.

"...fine. I have already predicted that Mima Hakurei's arrival had more to it than just a causal commerce...", sighed Satori, turning her back once more to the being. "Thank you, Lady Komeiji.", spoke the hooded being with a bow, then turned around and vanished in Chireiden.

Satori bit her lower lip as soon as the being was gone... It had been a wise decision to let it enter... but... had it been truly wise to send Chôzen? Satori didn't truly know... But she felt the uncertainty and the guilt strike hard as she watched the hooded being walk across the courtyard and jump into the hole leading to the hell of blazing fires.

* * *

><p><em>...On to Okuu! Is Okuu the culprit? Or maybe someone else we've seen before?<em>

_And who was that hooded being?_

_Anyways, it is obvious that the 'black feather' of the prophercy, that Chôzen and co. don't know about, refers to Okuu... but the prophercy stated... "__**A black feather will be his last sight, before he falls asleep..."**_..._it doesn't say if Okuu was the culprit... is she? _

_..or maybe...?_


	65. Ch 64 Flames in these black feathers

_Welcome to this finale... the "Enigma Finale". _

_Yeah... what can I say about this chapter? It took me one hell of a time to write it. I first started writing it when I introduced Ryoko Jigoku to the plot, back in the "PCB arc". Why then? Well, it was then that I changed the later plot of I-NB... As you should've read at the beginning of the chapter in which Chôzen and Rumia had their final fight, originally, Rumia was the "culprit"...until I got a waaay more interesting idea._

_I began writing the "Final" chapter for I-NB, the final confrontation with the culprit I had now chosen. I've been working on it ever since, not continually, but rather here and then, when I got a new idea I tried it out, either let it inside the chapter or deleted it because it was horrible... and here, I present you it: The confrontation!_

_But wait! Before we continue, I want to do two things... First: Review Time~_

_**Zurocha...**__ Thanks for placing your bet on Koishi. I bet she will be happy... she's been cackling all day. She's got something planned, of that I am sure. *glances behind at the younger komeiji*_

_And well, yeah, it is true that Chôzen can't be "killed" permanently, however... Shikieiki mentioned (I think in chapter 46) that gods can kill Chôzen for a century... and maybe, there are things about this whole "instant ressurection" thing that I haven't told yet...? Maybe...? *grins evilly*_

_And when has Mima not been up to something? ^^_

_**Sweebation...**__ Here's it, the next chapter. Typed even faster when I read your review and I swear I actually saw my fingers smoking... In between, I also cooked my meals on my burning keyboard. _

_Well, jokes aside, I really typed as fast as I could, because I have been wanting this chapter for soooo long._

_Oh and well... I wanted Chôzen and Satori to communicate somehow without having to leave the room, so I thought "What the heck, just give her telepathic abilities..." Yeah I know, some will hate, but whatever..._

_And no prob about faving "An Epic Failure of the Touhou Project"... it's indeed epic. _

_Okay, now to the second thing..._

_THANK YOU! Thank you all for reading until here! Especially Kitsune120moron, Kaiser dude, Kris of Yamas, Wrathkal, Solica, iliekmudkips, Demon Neko Shen, Patcheresu, darkhero what must be done, sweebation, Flandre NightShade Scarlet and Zurocha for reviewing. Reviews that helped me make this story better to read for others, who gave me valuable hints and feedback... Thank you, guys and gals. You're awesome._

_Whew. Wanted to do that so long now, but thought I keep it for a rather special occasion. _

* * *

><p><em>Now, for a last time... here is the list of possible culprits and who you guys and gals (also many friends that aren't on FFnet) chose... (on a note, Yamame and Kisume were taken out of the list because Chôzen didn't even know them until I-NB):<em>

Yukari:6 (Man, she is suspicious, isn't she?)

Patchouli:0 (Guess you didn't fell for it... Yes, it hasn't been Patchouli, I admit it.)

Parsee:3 (Didn't believe so many thought she might be evil)

Satori:6 (Tie with Yukari. Could it have been the mind reader?)

Rin:0 (No one for Rin? Isn't she the type to be a mastermind?)

Utsuho:0 (Same goes for Okuu, who was the mastermind of SA... in a way.)

Koishi:10 (That suspicious little satori... She is planning something, I swear!)

Suwako: 1 (Suwako, that evil loli... she got to be the mastermind!)

Kanako:3 (The storm goddess that hates Chôzen... I guess people chose her because she hates him, huh?)

* * *

><p><em>So then... Who is the white rook on Mima's and Yukari's game of chess? It will be revealed in this chapter... Shall we start it?<em>

_DISCLAIMER: I do not own Touhou, Team Shanghai Alice / ZUN does. Chôzen Gekido (and his responsible personalities and his flame-soul), Ryoko Jigoku, Shiho Kumo, Sly, Kayako Saeki Henge and Nanatsu no Taizai belong to me._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 5: Flames in these black feathers ~ It comes to an end<strong>_

And eventually, our ride ended with a loud crash and us flying through the air. Rin's wooden cart had collided with a stone and rolled over. And I just facepalmed in midair. I had seen it coming... no one and nothing should move down a 45° degree pipe at that speed without crashing... And so, I'm flying through the air here, facepalming... Great job Rin, great job.

Seconds later, I found myself impacting with the ground, doing several sommersaults, and finally coming to a stop when I crashed against a wall... ouch, the pain. "And, that was a fast trip, eh?", I heard Rin cackle, apparently proud of her crash... she sure was hell's traffic accident, wasn't she? I restrained myself from commenting her cackle, so I simply glared at her, which she completely ignored... or didn't see.

"I don´t wanna die... I don't wanna die!" I glanced over to the pile that consisted of Nanatsu and Rumia, with Nanatsu lying on top of Rumia, her arms still wrapped...no... clenched, around Rumias waist. Suddenly, Rumia sat up, and since Nanatsu still clenched onto her, Rumia sat on Nanatsus lap, with their backs being towards us.

"Geez, what´s wrong with her, bro?", asked Rin, nodding to my wife. "Nanatsu is totally frightened of moving at high speed... she's damn scared of it.", I explained with a chuckle. "Nanatsu... we aren´t moving anymore...", sighed Rumia, trying to calm the panic-struck Nanatsu down, which still held onto her. But the shinigami just kept on repeating that Rumia was lying and that she was going to die. And that clearly annoyed Rumia. "Could you at least then please take your hands off MY BREASTS?"

As Rumia shouted that, she jumped up with no problems despite the extra weight, and turned towards me and Rin. And I sweatdropped. Indeed, Nanatsus hands were on Rumias...uhm... let's say chest, just to make it appropriate for kids. And that did the trick. Nanatsu suddenly perked up and glanced over the angel of deaths shoulder, and indeed found her hands on Rumias chest. With one quick jump, Nanatsu was on the other side of the room, blushing madly.

"I didn´t do it on purpose!", she screamed to her defense, causing me to sweatdrop and Rumia to giggle. "Ah, poor Nana~! You could´ve said that you wanted to be with me... Now poor, poor Chô stands there all alone~! You didn't even divorce from him!", giggled the angel of death, causing Nanatsu to blush even madder, much to my surprise of that being possible."Geez, Rumia, stop teasing Nanatsu.", I sighed, rolling my eyes. "Alright alright, though it was fun... Now I totally see why you married her!", giggled the angel of death, before she hopped over to me, humming something. I just sweatdropped, as did my flame-soul.

"Are ye done over there, bros and sis? Because Okuu won't go back to normal herself, I think... Nyah!", called Rin, standing in the entrance of another tunnel. It was now that I noticed that she was sweating already... I wonder why? Because it certainly wasn't hot here... it was rather cool...

"Ah...", moaned Rumia suddenly, clinging to my right arm. I sweatdropped. "He's cool... sooo incredibly cooooool...", continued the angel of death with a dreamily voice, holding her head against my chest. She too was sweating. As was Nanatsu. "He´s cool? Despite that damn heat?", my wife asked, before she was suddenly to my left, clinging to my left arm while pushing her head into my chest like Rumia. I sweatdropped again.

"It.. it is hot here?", I asked nervously. "You mean you don't feel the heat?", asked Rumia, looking up. "Uhm... what heat?", I chuckled uneasily. "Ooooh! His body negates the hot air around here!", exclaimed Nanatsu in realisation. "I seriously do?", I asked in surprise. "Yes, of course you do! Damn it, it's nice.", sighed Rumia. Suddenly, Rin stood behind Nanatsu and Rumia, grabbed them by the heads and...

**CLONG! **

"Ouch!" "Ow...!"

I sweatdropped when Rin knocked their heads together and let them stumble backwards. "There is no time for lovey-dovey hugs and kisses, sis! We need to get old sis Okuu back to normal or there isn't a Gensokyo anymore!", hissed Rin. And suddenly looked shocked, then put her hands onto her mouth. To which I raised an eyebrow. "It seems there is something Satori didn´t tell us...?", I commented, to which Rin went red and looked away. "Better tell us now or I may just reconsider to lea..." "NO!"

Rin's sudden outburst was all I needed to know that she left something out. "I... Satori-sama doesn´t know it but..." I raised an eyebrow, waiting for Rin to finish. "...Okuu has snapped! She has lost it! She wants to blow herself up to redeem a death she caused centuries ago!", whined Rin. As I didn't reply, she sighed.

"Okuu wants to blow herself up...", repeated Rin, looking sad and all down. "...and?", I asked. "...do you know what happens when nuclear energy gets out of control? If Okuu blows herself up... there won't be a Gensokyo anymore."

It was that moment that realisation dawned onto me. _"Rin is right... Utsuho is everything that keeps the reactor from blowing up and destroying Gensokyo... So if Utsuho isn't anylonger, the reactor would lose control and..." _I shared a glance with my flame-soul. _**"BOOM! Goodbye Gensokyo!"**_"And because of that, we have to stop her quickly...! Please, you need to stop Utsuho!", pleaded Rin with big teary eyes.

I sighed and lowered my gaze to the ground. Certainly, this was going to be a mess... especially now that I remember. The face of my tormentor... in my last memory, I had seen it. In the memory where I went down into the underground... I had seen her face. The one that made me lose my memories.

I rose my gaze from the ground before me, turned towards a tunnel leading deeper into the hell of blazing fires. Utsuho's area. Utsuho... I hope you are alright. I need your help now... I need you to help me regain my memories. Now that I remember the face of my tormentor... I wouldn't have guessed it was her. I had hoped I was wrong all along... But it had been her. She. Utsuho... I need your help.

_Make me remember._

* * *

><p>As we turned around a corner of a narrow, pretty dark tunnel, we suddenly stood in front of a large black door... if it could be considered a door. It was rather a large plate made of orange glowing energy with several feathers glued to it.<p>

"So... is this a seal?", I asked, to which the Kasha nodded. "Yes, it seems like it. Okuu made it herself... don´t ask me how, it's made of her own feathers and nuclear energy...", replied the Kasha. "Maybe she used a feather from her wings like Reimu uses her ofuda? Reimu usually uses divine energy stored inside an ofuda to create such a seal. ", suggested Nanatsu. "I don´t think so.", replied Rumia with a shrug. However, I just ignored them and stepped up to the door.

I lifted a hand to the height of my chest and moved it over the door experimentally... Until I found the spot. There, the energy was stronger than elsewhere... My hand was in front of a large, black feather. "Here...", I muttered, then carefully touched the spot. And that moment, a strange impulse went through me. It felt like I was struck by lightning, but not as if the lightning flew into me, but out of me.

Seconds later, I knew why: Long ago, about two years by now, I had already remembered that my natural aura could negate things like darkness of magical nature (I found out in the fight versus Rumia) or heat (like down here in the hell of blazing fires). But this aura was bascially what allowed me to negate things, though I would be able to negate things even without it... It's something in between a product of my power and my power itself.

Insanity has put it right once... My ability is not to negate. It is to manipulate a certain kind of energy that is everywhere around us. An energy that was well known and yet completely unknown... the power of the end. Negative energy.

To be honest, there are several magical energies all around us that we didn't truly take notice of... the power of life, positive energy. The power of the end, negative energy. The power of light, radiant energy. The power of the night, dark energy. The power of heat, nuclear energy. The power of the purgatory, the energy of the seven sins... to name a few.

And as I touched the seal Utsuho had created, I became once more aware of these energies. It was like someone took a blindfold off... some things in my head went into the right place... and I began to remember a few things.

_~ Music: Mad World (instrumental) ~ (1)_

My name is Chôzen Gekido and I am the Insei no Youkai, the youkai of negativity. When I was born into this world, I was aware of nothing, not even myself. As the centuries went by, I began to realize more and more. I created a name for myself, named myself after that which I embodied... the thing I was born from. Hatred and indifference.

I had embodied the negativity from the moment I was born... the indifference was what I was. Maybe that was why I searched to fill the nothingness I felt inside me with nihilism.

Kinda ironic now that I think of it... I am 77 042 years, and with that, one of the oldest Youkai existing... In my hand lies the terrible power to end... I am over seven tenthousands of years old, but only were aware of maybe three tenthousands... which means that I lived without realizing who and what I was for over the half of my existence... I never heard of a Youkai born by nature to need so long to realize who and what he is.

Born as a weakling with the power to manipulate the negativity inside beings, I always knew I was meant to be something bad... What happiness would one find inside one that can only make relationships end? To cause the worst in people?

As I became aware of my power and what I had done over the years, it was already too late. Born from negativity, I had to feed on such. I could fill the emptiness inside me by eating... eating the negativity people radiate. But I didn't want to anylonger...

...so in a way, it is my own fault that I am here now. Because I had refused to cause beings to feel bad anymore, I began to starve... and went mad for a while, searched for dark places with emotional and dark history in order to feed, to satisfy my hunger... Living in such dark places, I often was alone, forget what it meant to be with others, and eventually, lost all social abilities I had. Centuries went past me while I lingered in the darkness of such places, but I was unaware of it... my only goal had been to satisfy my hunger.

...but I never could. I never should. And as such... Chôzen Gekido, the first and original one, starved away. What was left was the weakling I was. The weakling that felt nothingness because of his stupidity, because he refused to eat...

...so when I heard of the nihilism, I began to pursue it... until I eventually heard of it, the path of perfect balance, the forbidden path of nihilism... it would end all my nothingness inside me. I hoped. For almost tenthousand years, I pursued the path of nihilism... met Fujiwara no Mokou along the way... Takato Matsuki...

...and then finished the path. To end my own misery, my own nothingness, my own sorrow... It ended there. For a while. With the power of the end now in my hands, the mask of no more future on my face, the emotions left behind and my past as well... I felt at ease.

But the powers didn't kick in instantly. It took them a long while... which I spend training under Suwako Moriya. But when I finally had them... finally was who I thought I was destined to be... Who I was destined to be... Who I was...

...no. That had not been who I was destined to be. And if so, I began to rebel against it. Nanatsu no Taizai was who started the rebelation inside me... too late, I fear.

And here I am now... not exactly remembering much. Sure, I remember some fragments of my past... fragments of sorrow... but I can't remember all of it. Things are still missing...

...there is a time to live... and a time to remember...

"Chôzen?"

_~ Music stop ~_

I shook my head and turned to look over my shoulder. "Yes, Nana?", I asked her. "You seemed to be in thoughts... Is everything okay?", asked Nanatsu. For a moment, I considered telling her what had just been happened... but I decided against it, turned back to the seal before me.

When I touched it again, the same strike of lightning went through me again, but no pictures this time. This time, the green lightning left my hand at the tip of my fingers and went into the seal Utsuho had created. It flared up, then turned into ashes in no more than three seconds. The moment the door was gone, a wave of heat rushed past me, but I didn´t really care... I admit, I felt a little bad, I mean, Utsuho surely has spend a lot of time creating the seal, and here I was and just destroyed it by touching it... but it was for a greater purpose, so she'll get over it.. I hope.

I turned around and shared a glance with the three girls, then turned back to the now open path and stepped forwards. And finally, when I stepped past where the seal had been, the last tunnel was behind me. The moment we left the tunnel, even I felt the immense heat. But it also could've to do with the large pillar of fire that shot out of the magma that was somewhere beneath us... some very very large distance beneath us.

To be exact: We stood on a single platform on the side of what appeared to be the remains of the crater that was once part of the youkai mountain vulcano. And guessing from the distance to the lava beneath us, I'd say we were close to the magma camber... but that was just my guess.

"So, Rin, where's..." As I spoke, I turned around. That means I tried to. But I just sweatdropped when I found Rumia and Nanatsu hugging my back, preventing me from turning around that way. "Too hot...", complained Nanatsu. I sighed. "Let go off me or whole Gensokyo turns into a magma chamber.", I huffed. With a loud groan and many protests, the two women nontheless let go of me and I turned to Rin.

"So, where's your old friend, hm?", I asked. Rin, standing near the edge of the platform, looked down towards the magma. "I guess somewhere down there...", muttered Rin in reply. I stepped up to the edge and looked down as well, scanning the area down there for any signs of the hell raven-turned-yatagarasu.

"I can't see her...", muttered Rumia, standing aside me... very close. "Well... I guess it's no use... we have to go down there.", I sighed, right before jumping over the edge. I didn´t need to look up to know that Rumia, Rin and Nanatsu were following me.

* * *

><p>Finally, after what seemed to be an endless fall, I impacted on another platform that was basically a rock formation extending from the wall. The moment I stood up from my crouching position, in which I had landed to break the force of my fall, Rumia and Nanatsu impacted behind me.<p>

"Where`s Rin?", I asked immeadiately. "Rin's staying back... she said she can't take it to see Utsuho like this.", explained Nanatsu as she stood up. "She said she'll go and tell Satori the truth.", added Rumia, standing up as well. I nodded, then turned around.

"So... now the only thing that remains is where Utsuho Reiuji is...", I muttered, once again scanning the area. "I don't think we'll have to wait long... Look, there she comes!" Upon hearing Rumias surprised scream, I turned to her and followed her gaze with my own. And indeed, there was a fast, black thing with giant wings rushing towards us.

"Prepare yourself for anything...", I hissed quickly towards my accompanions, to which they nodded. And the same moment, Utsuho reached us and came to a stop with such force that a strong wind was whirled up.

"Contaminants...!", she hissed with anger, glaring at Nanatsu. That moment, I laid eyes onto Utsuho. **BADUM!** A surge of pain went through me, paralyzing me... A pain, stronger than anything I had ever experienced, the source of that pain located in my head... I felt as if my brain was going to explode any second now... "I don't understand how you managed to enter here, but to be honest, I don't care...!", Utsuho growled to herself, now looking at Rumia.

**BADUM! **Another surge of pain, this time located in my chest... in my heart. With a quick motion, my right hand rushed to my heart. I clenched my fist as I held my chest, my breath and my heartbeats at a far too quick pace... No... what... what was wrong with me...? Why was this happening now...?

And then, as I continued to glare up... our eyes finally met again... yes, it felt like history rushed past my eyes, I remembered it now... I should've remembered the first time I looked at her... How could I be such a fool... as to deny this memory all along? The memory that could've warned me!

The moment that our eyes met... that my vision just focused on Utsuho, ignoring all around, letting it turn white so it was just me... and her... the moment that our eyes met, I finally understood... and the pain became unbearable, I just couldn't endure it anymore.

Another surge of pain flashed through my body, this time however, both in my head and my chest at the same time, giving me the feeling of burning inside... I just couldn't stand the pain anylonger. My mind went numb, thousands of pictures flooding my mind, breaking down the barriers...

"YOU! H-HOW?", roared Utsuho, she, the culprit behind my amnesia... It seems she realized just who I was... and maybe... maybe what she just had triggered... what horrible thing she had triggered. **"Horrible indeed~!"**, chuckled the voice of Insanity in the back of my head, sounding far too pleased for my tastes... he would profit from what Utsuho had just triggered...

"NO! THIS CAN'T BE! I KILLED HIM! I KILLED CHÔZEN GEKIDO!", screamed the hell raven-turned-yatagarasu, the one that stole my memories... but her scream sounded muffled... I was going deaf... and numb... "YOU... YOU CANNOT BE HIM...!" Though I could hear her... though I knew she was there, right in front of me...

Suddenly, another surge of pain, more grey pictures flashing before me, too many at once, causing me to clench my fists in pain... I clenched them tighter, felt my nails dig into my hands until a thick liquid run down on them, blood, my own blood dripping down from my knuckles... my legs felt shaky... and I knew I was almost falling... At this very moment, I wished to claw my own eyes out to stop those grey pictures in front of my eyes... "YOU SHOULDN'T BE! YOU SHOULD BE DEAD! YOU HAVE TO BE AN IMPOSTER...!"

_"No...Utsuho... stop... stop screaming... I... I cannot...!" _"LIAR! LIAR!" _"No... I'm... am I?" _My sight became blurry and my left leg finally gave in, causing me to fall onto it. With my sight fading, darkness made it's way into it, darkness was overcoming me...! _"Rumia... Rumia, please... help me...! Don't let the... darkness overcome me...!"_

I could make out their screams... the screams of females... screaming incoherent things through each others screams... but it sounded as if they were far away, trying to talk to me... with something in the way... _"No... what is... what is happening?"_

Suddenly, after my sight had completely turned black and my body had gone numb, after the screams subsided and faded... there was suddenly a light in front of me. It was just there, at the end of a tunnel of darkness... and I let out an ironic chuckle, surprised to hear my own voice... surprised to see again... but it was still dark... black... Looking down, I found my body where it belonged, I was here, in this darkness, even though I felt as if I wasn't in my body, hovering in nothingness... all burdens left behind...

This was how it was supposed to be, huh?

I rose my gaze to look at the light... and then, though slowly... having made this final decision... I extended a hand to it... and the closer my hand came to it, the lighter I felt, the easier my burdens and the weight I carried on my shoulders became...

_"Is this... that which... has been... denied to me...? Is this... which had been... negated by me... before... even though... I longed for it...? Is this..."_

_"...is this death?"_

**"YOU CANNOT BE HIM! I KILLED HIM!"**

* * *

><p>Shikieiki flinched and looked up from the paper in front of her. Turning around to the drawers that contained the books of all beings in Gensokyo, she found one certain glowing from within, a bright green glow coming from within. She sighed, stood up and walked over to it, but remained in a safe distance away from it... Because all of sudden, the golden lock she had used to seal the drawer exploded and the drawer shot out of the wall. Shikieiki stepped closer, then placed a hand on the green-glowing tome, stroke over its lid. Then, she carefully opened it, causing the green glow to perish. "...so it is back...", she whispered.<p>

* * *

><p>Mima enjoyed it. His blood-curling scream. Standing upon a rock-formation near the entrance to the large crater, she looked down as Utsuho tried to understand what was happening, screaming that he was an imposter. Rumia and Nanatsu had lost all control, were kneeling beside him, tried to get through to him... while he just sat there on his knees, screaming madly.<p>

"Enjoying the sight, Mima of the Hakurei?", growled a voice in behind Mima. "Pretty much.", replied the evil spirit, right before she ducked underneath a powerful punch, cackling like mad even as she heard the wall next to her crack under the force of the impact.

"I have already guessed you would come here.", snickered Mima, glancing over her shoulder at the hooded being. "I knew you were up to something since our first fight, Mima Hakurei.", snarled the voice. "And yet you didn't stop me." "And yet I didn't stop you...", confirmed the being, taking a few steps back, allowing Mima to stand up. The evil spirit had her legs instead of her usual ghost tail, by the way.

"I should've done something sooner... Now I regret not acting until now.", the being snarled at Mima. "Too bad, eh, dragon?", snickered Mima. "Too bad indeed... poor Chôzen.", growled Hong Meiling, throwing the hood back, revealing her face, her irises a dangerous yellow.

"Well then, you oversized lizard... do you really think you can still stop me? My plan has reached it's final phase... there is nothing that can stop me now. Nothing.", snickered Mima, crossing her arms in front of her body. "Don't think too high of you, evil spirit...", growled Meiling, baring her fangs.

"Too high? I put Yukari Yakumo into checkmate. I can think as high of me as I want...", snickered Mima, her voice becoming darker and more violent during the sentence, and at the end of it, she threw a yellow-black orb at Meiling.

The gatekeeper of the Scarlet Devil Mansion avoded with a skilled jump, landed on the ground somewhere right to her original position. "You're wrong... You have made a fatal flaw in your planning...", growled Meiling, cracking her knuckles. "Flaw? I?", chuckled Mima, raising a green eyebrow. "Don't make me LAUGH!", roared Mima, swinging one arm forwards, creating an energy crescent that rolled over the ground. Which Meiling blocked by backhanding it away.

"You'll see. Anyways, Mima Hakurei... That you forgot your oh-so-precious flower will be your demise... I will end you here and now before you cause any more damage!", roared Meiling, charging forwards at the evil spirit. Mima ducked underneath the clothesline Meiling did, then summoned her staff and rammed it into Meiling's gut. "THEN LET THE DANCE BEGIN!", she roared, throwing Meiling over her head into a wall.

* * *

><p>The moment I touched the light I snapped back into reality, but the pain wasn't over... no, it had increased by several times. Once again, I could make out that Utsuho was screaming somewhere, but it still sounded as if she was far away... And I didn´t really care when or what Utsuho screamed. No..<p>

The pain in my head was making me deaf and numb, obliterating all feeling, all my senses were offline. Only one last thing remained: Pain. Pain in my head. Pain, grey images taking color, lightning in front of my inner eye, loud obnoxious noises, persons running around in my head, making me feel pain with all their loud voices, their shouting through each others shouts, the screams, the whispers, the feelings that returned, the smells, the sights, colors swirling in front of my inner mind, tastes returning and mixing...!

...but I was okay with it.

"Ch-Chôzen! Chôzen what is wrong with you!", screamed Nanatsu when she saw the terrified expression on her husbands face. Immeadiately, she and Rumia grabbed him by the shoulders again, but he suddenly lifted his hands to his head and grabbed his temples. His eyes closed and his expression hardened as if he was in pain, suffering from tormention.

"Chôzen!", screamed Rumia, shaking him.** "N-no!"**, he muttered. **"all of it..."** Rumia frowned. "Chôzen? Come, what is all of it?", she hissed. "Chôzen! Talk with us!", screamed Nanatsu. And then, he threw his head back, held his hands like claws and let out an ear-splittering scream.

Suddenly, his body began to transform. For the fragment of a second, it was Insanity's body. For a fragment of a second, his arm bulged outwards and became the demon claw. Spikes broke through his shoulders and horns through his head. Seven crimson wings spread from his back... and then, the transformation was gone for a second. Only to happen again. The body was constantly changing in between Chôzen's and Insanity's. Something it wouldn't take all too long.

"He.. He is in pain! Something is hurting him!", cried Rumia out, directed at the Shinigami. Nanatsu just nodded, watching her husband in shock as he continued to scream and transform... until his scream suddenly stopped, becoming more quiet every second while his body relaxed. While it transformed one last time from Chôzen to Insanity and back to Chôzen... and stayed in it's normal appearance.

Eventually, his upper body hung losely and his screams had stopped. Everything that remained was that he just stared towards the magma underneath. Even Utsuho went silent and watched, the only noise remaining the bubbling of the magma beneath... and, if one would've listened closely, the noises of fighting produced by Meiling and Mima far, far above them. But the four didn't hear the dragon and the evil spirit... they were lost in their own worlds.

Even Utsuho looked surprised at what had happened to Chôzen after his final transformation... It wasn´t much, his eyes had become a darker shade of green, yet continued to glow with the same intensity as before, and his hair had slightly changed color, though it remained black it now glimmered green and two vertical, green stripes were now in his fringe. And then... then he spoke up, his voice making Nanatsu's heart jump.

His voice was kind as before and yet somewhat indifferent. And it wasn´t as dark as before. It was the voice. His voice. The voice from back in the days it was just him and her. It was the appearance from when it was just him and her.** "It is back..."**

_~ Music: Kingdom Hearts II - Organisation XIII theme ~_

I lifted my body, looking down at my hands, moving the fingers experimentally. "It is back.", I repeated, blinking. Then, I looked at the beauty that was Nanatsu. She was looking at me with a smile, a kind smile. "Yes... Yes it is back, Chôzen.", she assured me. Then, I turned to Rumia, her beauty equal to Nanatsu's. "Rumia...", I breathed, and I felt a smile creeping it's way onto my face. She nodded in what looked like sheer amazement. And then, I turned to Utsuho.

"So it was you... it was you all along, Utsuho... I... should've known right from the beginning, really... I should've known all allong that it was all just because of you...", I breathed, my voice indifferent, not as dark as before... but it was my voice. "...all just because you made me lose all my memories. What a good thing it was that I looked at that memory before coming down here... otherwise, I would've run blindly into you..."

I was surprised at the coldness, the rejection, in my voice as I adressed her... despite everything we had been through, I was rejecting her now, was I? We had been through so much together... I'm sorry, Okuu, my old buddy. But for making me lose my memory, can I anylonger trust you? You didn't do it on purpose... no. You tried to kill me, but it failed... and the attempt left me without memories.

I clenched my fists. I would hold onto that memory... the memory of that time when all was still easy... when Okuu and I were still buddies, before she tried to kill me... To believe that what once was could really turn into this... that she could've really... attacked me... almost killed me...

She flinched as I adressed her, she let out a loud, feral hiss and moved into a defensive stance. "NOTHING HAS RETURNED! NOTHING CAN RETURN! I DESTROYED YOU! YOU ARE NOT HIM!", she screamed in her madness... and all I did...

...all I did was chuckling.

Because I didn't care. Because I couldn't have cared less.

"You didn't kill me, Utsuho. But I won't deny that you tried to. You are responsible for my memory loss, because of you I have been trapped in a time paradox for exactly 300 years... But, Utsuho, I do not hold a grudge against you... With the return of my memories I do as well remember why you tried to kill me... I myself would've suspected me to be the guilty one as well...", I sighed, remembering what Okuu accused me for, right before she shot that fatal energy... the energy I absorbed accidentaly as I closed the gap behind me... the energy that, connected with Yukari's gap, created the time paradox...

Utsuho just shook her head. "I know you didn't truly want to kill me, and I know that you mourn after my death... but I am not dead. and here I am, clearing up the mistake you made in your blind anger those three centuries ago...", I whispered, but Utsuho just shook her head again.

"I... I killed you.. I... I saw how the energy hit you... in the forehead and... And I saw how you fell backwards into the gap!", muttered Utsuho, her eyes twitching and her irises small. But I just shook my head. "You start making it worse than it was... Utsuho, your guilt is deforming how the scene really was... I fell backwards into the gap and negated both the gap and your nuclear bullet at the same time... I was stuck in a time paradox for 300 years, but I made it out alive and I'm here now... I am real.", I sighed, trying to calm the hell raven down... but I guess it was all lost. Too late for explanations.

"No! NO! I killed him! You aren't him!", screamed Utsuho, back to her madness. "You seriously can't calm mad girls down, Chô...!", snickered Rumia, possibly meaning the experience I had with her. I just sent her a glance, then turned back to Utsuho. "It seems we have to deal with this the other way then, right, Okuu?", I exclaimed, to which the hell raven just snarled. Then, she suddenly flew backwards and lifted her arm with the control rod, pointing it at me. "Geez.", I sighed the same moment she 'pulled the trigger'.

But with my newly achieved speed (if you could put me into one of the categories 'strength', 'speed' and 'tactican', I would've been 'speed') (2), I just moved aside and ended my 'dance' in front of Rumia and Nanatsu, who were just preparing to join the fight... But they both froze when I extended my right arm to the right, blocking their way.

"No... This is my fight... I don't want either of you to be hurten... I would never be able bear it... You two are everything I have, each of you hold a part of my heart... If I would only lose one of you...", I trailed off, then fixed on Utsuho again. "Leave this to me.", I told the two women behind me with desperation. Then, I jumped off the ground towards Utsuho, who glared at me, her eyes narrowed and twitching, her irises small and shaking. "IT'S TIME, OKUU!", I screamed, reaching back for a punch. **"BURN, BABY, BURN!"**

_**The earth shall tremble,**_

_**as they meet again...**_

* * *

><p><em>~Music change: All ends - With me ~<em>

Mima ducked underneath a kick, chuckling to herself. "You're too late! The black rook and the white rook have met! The black rook is about to be destroyed! You are too late to stop me!", roared Mima in a fit of Insanity, her mad laughter causing even Meiling's blood to curdle, something that almost nothing ever managed.

"Mima... Damn you!", snarled the dragon Youkai. In her anger, she ripped the remains of her cowl off. She was wearing her normal clothes beneath, which she did for a very good reason. She had left her group behind when she saw Mima entering the underground... the other reason she wore this clothes was because of another thing...

"You leave me no choice, Mima...", growled the formerly cowl-wearing Meiling. "Oh? You think you're going to stop me? I have foreseen that you will get involved into this... I planned everything, every scenario... And they all lead to the death of Chôzen Gekido. There are very few things that can kill him... I am aware of him eventually returning to live, due to being part of it... Ah, you probably didn't know, right? By putting on the mask of no more future, Chôzen Gekido made a contract with nature, became part of that which he was born from... Hatred and indifference has born him, the end he became... Once he dies, he is kicked back into life... however..."

That cruel smirk that passed over Mima's face made Hong Meiling flinch, to take a step back. "...however... if he is killed by a certain ammount of force... or by a god... falling into acid, magma... being squished by mountains... being killed by anything related to a god... all those things... all those things are examples for what can kill him for centuries... he'll stay dead for centuries if that happens... and it is all the time I need to put my plans into operation. With his death, the sukima will fall... Nanatsu no Taizai and Rumia Shisô will... Reimu Hakurei will... and then, then there is nobody to stop me from creating the complete darkness, from cleaning Gensokyo and turning it into what I DESIRED WHEN I GAVE MY LIFE FOR IT!", roared Mima, extending her hands towards the heaven.

"YOU'RE SICK!", roared Meiling as she charged at Mima. But the evil spirit, more skilled in close-combat than anyone had ever given her credit for, just turned and danced around her opponents punch. Then, gathering the power of twilight in her right hand, she hit Meiling into the stomach with such force that the dragon Youkai was send flying across the large room into a wall. "Don't underestimate me... me, the evil spirit who was surpassed the shackles of a mere ghost... the complete darkness will come, and there is nothing you can do about it! Not even you can stop me now!"

Meiling picked itself out off the wall. "Come on, Chô... Now you can prove to us... that you aren't him... prove us... who you really are... you're not... that madman...", she coughed, wipping away some blood from her mouth. "Sadly, I think he IS!", taunted Mima, before she rushed at her opponent once again.

* * *

><p><em>~ Music Change: Starfox Adventures - Drakor ~<em>

Utsuho dove out of the way, making me hit nothing but thin air, but with a quick sommersault in midair, I caught myself and summoned Alastor into my left hand, which instantly clashed with Utsuhos control rod. She pushed me back but I dove under the next blow and kicked her into the stomach, causing her to double over. However, she got me by the ankle and swung me around, right into a wall.

I hissed in pain as the wall crumbled around me, leaving large cracks and a small imprint. Upon forcing my eyes open, especially after I heard the famous klaxons that Satori had announced, I quickly reacted and dove out of the way as a large laser of nuclear energy hit the spot I had been formerly at. Despite the loud bubbling of the magma beneath, I could easily hear Utsuhos snarl as she pulled the arm with the control rod around, directing the laser into another direction and leaving a large trail in the wall as the laser broke through the rock.

I did a quick dive sidewards, clearly superior in speed, as the laser additionally slowed Utsuho down. But when I was behind her, she stopped the laser and swung the control rod around, hitting me in the side of my head, forcing me yet again into a wall. Also, I heard my neck snap and my skull crack under the power of Utsuho's control rod... but that would heal. I am a Youkai, and an exalted one at that... It would take some days, but it would heal...

This time as well, I jumped out of the imprint to avoid a large orb of nuclear energy, then rushed at Utsuho again. Charging up my body with negative energy, I wasn't flung away as Utsuho hit me once again with her control rod, instead, I punched her into the stomach, to which she doubled over and allowed me a clear attack at her face. She fell backwards after my knee impacted with her face, breaking her nose in the process. But she caught herself rather quickly and raised a hand above her head, charging up energy.

Again, the klaxons began to scream, and in less than five seconds, Utsuho held a miniature sun above her head. _**"The hell?"**_Ignoring my flame-souls shout of disbelief, I rolled out of the way as the sun came flown at me. A sudden rush of heat from behind and a wave of wind that pushed me forwards told me that the sun had exploded upon touching a wall, and a quick glance over my shoulder revealed a large hole in the wall to me.

When I turned back to Utsuho, I wish I would've never turned away. Utsuho wasn't turned to me anymore... her weapon pointed at Nanatsu and Rumia. "NO! I'M YOUR ENEMY!", I roared... and Utsuho turned her head to me. She glanced over her shoulder at me... and a demonic grin spead across her lips. "This is going to hurt you, huh?", she chuckled... and fired her weapon. At Nanatsu.

The Shinigami wife of mine jumped... she tried to, that means, but the direction she tried to jump in was suddenly blocked by a pillar of magma, which shot up from the large magma chamber beneath. And that way, flying in midair in front of a magma pillar, she was an easy target for Utsuho. "NANATSU!", I roared, dove towards her... I wouldn't make it on time... No... I wouldn't... but... But I had to... or I lose her... I don't...

**"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"**

I froze up. Remained in the spot I was. The miniature sun Utsuho had thrown... it had hit. Had hit...

...Rumia.

The angel of death had jumped into the way of the attack to... to protect Nanatsu...

_~ Music change: Gunslinger Girl Il Teatrino - Main Theme ~_

I couldn't take my eyes of the horrible sight of Rumia being pushed into the wall near Nanatsu... her clothes and her hair was horribly burned down to the half of its original length (now about the height of her shoulders), but Tyrfing, which she had apparently hold in front of her, had prevented damage to her face... but nontheless, Rumia looked horrible. Her clothes burned and her hair singed... she rose her crimson eyes to Nanatsu...

"It was... always your destiny to have him...", chuckled Rumia weakly towards the shinigami, which now began to shake her head slowly, as if to deny what she saw. "..this is... my... totally late... wedding gift to you two...", growled the angel of death, breaking her right arm out of the wall with some force.

"No! RUMIA!", screamed Nanatsu, extending her hand towards the angel of death. "My whole life long... I searched for something to fill my inner nothingness...", chuckled Rumia, a weak grin across her face as blood suddenly began to trail out of her mouth. "...just like you two... and what stopped the inner nothingness inside me...", Rumia broke her second arm out of the wall, extended her right arm towards Nanatsu.

"...it was being with you two."

The grin stayed on her face as she used all of her last might to break out of the wall. In what appeared to be slowed down time, I saw how she fell, the grin still across her face... that weak, mocking grin of utter self-pleasure. She fell for a few meter, but suddenly moved her head back up, glared at Utusho, made a dash for the yatagarasu, Tyrfing in her right hand, her black wings bigger than ever.

"...and I shall not let you end their happiness, Utsuho Reiuji...", hissed Rumia, dashing for the yatagarasu. Tyrfing rose over her head, she swung it down onto Utsuho... but the yatagarasu backhanded her away, back into the wall once more.

Rumia impacted with it, her head hitting the wall... then, she chuckled weakly.

"We three were... lovers... til the end...", she whispered to herself, unheard by those around... she extended her hand towards Nanatsu and Chôzen, which screamed some incoherent things... and then, she fell forwards while her eyes closed... the air around her began to become hotter and hotter, she had to be falling towards the magma beneath...

...but at least, Chôzen and Nanatsu, the two people she felt the most connected to... could now be happy.

She felt herself hit the surface of something hot... the magma.

_**A dying angel to his aid,**_

_**her fate could not be prevented...**_

* * *

><p>"And there goes the first one!", laughed Mima as she saw it, heard the screams beneath. Meiling, her punch blocked by Mima's forearm, gasped. "No! NO!", she roared, realising what had happened. "Oh yes, oversized lizard... Everything goes as planned! That stupid raven is doing the dirty work, eliminates one after another... all that will be left is to shatter the sukima's heart by killing that stupid descendant of mine, and everything that ever stopped me shall be no more!", laughed Mima, turning on the spot, a roundhouse kick connecting with Meiling's stomach, sending the dragon flying.<p>

Mima watched with pleasure how Meiling hit the wall once more, sled down on it... Thriumphantly, Mima stepped up to her. "See what I meant? It is too late for you to stop me! As we speak, Yuuka is preparing everything for the big finale of Gensokyo! This world shall end with a big bang, and the complete darkness shall take place... No one can stop me anylonger!", laughed Mima.

"no... No! No! NO!", roared Meiling, looking up at Mima. "DO YOU KNOW JUST WHAT THE FUCK YOU JUST DID?", snapped the dragon, transforming. "DO YOU HAVE ANY FUCKING IDEA WHAT YOU JUST SET FREE?" Mima hesitated... all her plans... her plans didn't involve anything about something being set free... what did the dragon mean...?

"No... of course you don't... You're not as much as a deity as you want to be, Mima Hakurei. It may be true that you can be viewed as the Hakurei Shrine's deity... it is true that you are the Hakurei Shrine's deity, or at least the evil one... But you're still an evil spirit and no god... you don't have the insight gods have...", growled Meiling. "...gods like me. I am the dragon god of rainbows, of colour, I see what you do not..." (3)

Mima, enraged, grabbed Meiling by the collar and pulled her up, held the dragon in front of her. "What do you mean...?", snapped Mima. Meiling looked deep into Mima's eyes... and began to laugh. "I see fear in you, Mima Hakurei... Do you fear it? Him? Good... your horrible mistake has set free the hatred of every being alive sealed into one person... and your fear and your hatred does only strengthen him... look for yourself... look how the god of malice awakes once more!", roared Meiling, her gaze insane. "It... he is already affecting me... my... madness comes through...", chuckled Meiling, her head twitching... before her dragon tail suddenly curled around Mima's leg and pulled it away.

The evil spirit gasped and let go fo Meiling, fell onto her face. Mima snarled, one hand on her throbbing face... when suddenly, something grabbed her head from behind and smashed her head into the ground once more. But immediately, she was pulled up again, was pulled across the platform until she could look over the edge at what was below. "Watch and enjoy what you set free!", laughed Meiling in an insane way, holding Mima's head in place... and the evil spirit felt herself gawk at what was happening.

Chôzen was covered in crimson energy, his aura flaring up. Mima found herself in awe as he screamed out in utter rage, his shirt went ablaze and burned away in the matter of a second, revealing his bare chest. **"RUMIAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"**, he roared.

* * *

><p><em>~Music Change. IOSYS - Beyond the Core ~<em>

Blind rage flew through my veins, there was no longer reason in the way... my mind, weak by the returned memories, just snapped. I clenched my fists, especially my right, didn't care as my shirt suddenly burned away...

...it revealed that the symbol of a flame, which was on my shirts back, was also on my back for some reason, glowing a crimson red. At the same time, I clenched my right fist harder, well knowing that once I open it again, it would be a claw. Six spikes broke through my shoulders, three on each, the green stripes in my hair became red.

**"You..."**, I growled, my head twitching. My body began to gather up negative energy around me, but instead of storing or using it like it should, it overcharged and exploded on my back, the seven crimson wings sprouting out of my back rather than just fading in.

Utsuho looked quizically at me, amazed and yet confused. **"...you killed... my... RUMIA!"**, I swung down my right arm, the demon claw. Negative energy, the crimson kind... my kind... as for I am Insanity. I moved, appeared in front of Okuu, one hand clenched around her throat... but before I could do anything to her, a shot of energy hit me in the side of my head, threw me across the room.

I catched myself from the fall in midair, snarled and looked at Utsuho. The hell raven-turned-yatagarasu had a hand on her throat, panted, her control rod still pointed at me. I chuckled loudly, amused at the hell raven's pain and surprise. **"Death is cold. Death is the end... and I am the end. Which means that I am cold... doesn't it mean that? Furthermore... As for I am the end..."**, I rolled my neck, **"...I shall avenge the end of Rumia. Rumia's death. Rumia's cold."**

_**Beneath the cover of the earth,**_

_**their hatred for another set free...**_

I moved towards Utsuho, my claw already about to impale her, but Utsuho moved her control rod in the way and blocked my claw. Utsuho swung her control rod up and it hit me in the side of my head. I flew through the air and crashed once more into a wall...

...I was losing badly, huh? But still... I still continued. I still wanted to kill her... Rumia's bloodlust shall now be mine, my queens bloodlust is now mine, flows through me. Kept me alive. Kept me moving, fighting. "Chôzen! Stop it!", roared Nanatsu, but I ignored her. I was not Chôzen.

I rushed at Utsuho again, pushed myself off the wall to gain more speed. The hell raven, however, had apparently expected this and just hit me with her control rod again... It doesn't matter. I don't will use any other strategy than rushing straight at her. I don't think. I just act. That is what I am. A bloodlusty persona of a weak-minded, walking enigma.

It was then that I became aware of the taste of iron in my mouth. I spat the blood away. For heavens sake, she hit me so hard I'm bleeding. I! A madman with ten times the power of Chôzen! I'm bleeding from her attacks, and she just flung me through the air! ...it must be Chôzen's weak body... his stupid, pitiful, weak body... Thank goodness that that idiot has at least somewhat of a strong regeneration due to being an exalted Youkai.

Wipping the blood of my forehead, I bared my fangs at Utsuho and rushed at her again, gathering negative energy in my body. I would show her what it means to kill my queen... I had almost lost her twice, both times I had been responsible for her almost dying... and now, now that hell raven thinks she can take my place? No one... NO ONE shall have that close to my queen, only I shall have the honor of killing MY QUEEN!

Utsuho's control rod hit me from above, but I grabbed onto her ankle as I fell, pulled her with me and smashed her into a rock that swam on the magma. We both groaned in pain as we got up, but we both had taken only light damage... the fight was far from over. I went into a battle stance, my fists rosen to the height of my chest. Utsuho did almost the same, the only difference was, that she still had that control rod of hers.

She swung it at me, but I ducked underneath and then tried to punch her, but received a kick into my left side, and to make it worse, it was the foot of Utsuho that was covered in congealed matter. I impacted on the ground, but then rolled out of the way immediately to avoid Utsuho's kick. I jumped back into the air, then let myself drop towards Utsuho and kicked her.

She wasn't going to get away with this... I wouldn't let her go until she is either covered in scars so badly that she can't be recognized anymore. Either that, or dead. Until she is just as much as a freak of nature as I am. Or until nothing is left of her. Until she is a soulless shell. That is, if she deserves such mercy.

My feet set against her chest, but before she even felt my impact, she put her free hand around my ankle and pulled me over her head, smashed me into the ground. I ignored the pain straight away, kept my eyes open despite the obvious large ammount of blood that now flew from the back of my head. Utsuho jumped towards me, the foot in congealed matter aimed at my face. She didn't reach it, though, as I threw my feet into the air and kicked her into the stomach.

She was send flying backwards into the air, but quickly ended her flight by falling down again, crashing onto her back on top of another large rock swimming in the magma... Pah! Serves her right! Sad that she didn't fall into the magma right away... Argh, who cares? She's done for either way!

I sat up, rolling my neck, ignoring the sticky blood in my hair as I ran a hand through it. I chuckled... why, I didn't exactly know... I think I snapped now completely. Not like I care... no, I do not... I... just let the bloodlust take me over and finish this... who cares if I lose myself along the way? Neither I, nor Chôzen does care anymore... he doesn't interfere, encourages me to kill Utsuho deep within... he is also enraged. Enraged about Rumia's death... that of my queen.

Letting go of my mind, letting the bloodlust overcome me, I rushed into the air, tackled Utsuho, rushed with her upwards.

_~ Music ends ~_

* * *

><p><strong>Nanatsu no Taizai's PoV:<strong>

I can't believe my own eyes... is this really Chôzen anymore? I have... I have never seen him so angry. To be honest, I am angry myself. I feel the rage as well, and wish for nothing more than to snap and kill that hell raven... We just had Rumia back. I just had Rumia back. That annoying rival for Chôzen's heart. In a way, I have taken her to my heart.

She irritated me long enough... so I thought when she was still there. When she was gone, I was happy for a second. Chôzen was mine again. But that feeling of happiness stopped when I saw how depressed Chôzen was. And it became worse when I began to feel that emptiness as well... that empty spot. The feeling when you look at a picture and think there is something amiss. I guess, in a way, I enjoyed the company of antoher female. I enjoyed the fight for Chôzen's heart. I had a challenge in my life... a change. Not that there aren't enough changes. Chôzen Gekido was making sure of that, even if he didn't want to. Merely knowing him can change your life forever and make it more interesting. I had learned that pretty early.

So seeing him like this, merciless, straight-forward, manic and insane... I had never seen him like this. He was usually the complete opposite of what he was now. Calm, collected, indifferent.

Rumia's death... it caused him real harm, didn't it? Is his sanity gone? Now completely? ...I know it is gone. Why I know? For one, I know him for so long, I know his feelings and how he works... and second... I feel my sanity slip away as well. I feel angry at Utsuho for killing Rumia... I feel angry at Chôzen for not being fast enough to save her... and I feel angry at myself for not being fast enough to save Rumia... no... I feel angry at myself for not doing anything at all to save her.

Rumia Shisô... once a pest, once a rival... now... now the only female being that came closest to ever being something I could call a friend. A female friend. Not Chôzen. He was my husband. Not any other female I ever met came this close to being a friend to me...

I clenched my fists in anger. Utsuho Reiuji... why you... why you little... Rumia... My rival, my friend... My blood began to boil inside my veins. I want to do nothing more than...

NO!

I shook my head. What... what is this feeling of... insanity? Why do I feel... insane? I mean... I mean... I am insane. Yes. I am insane. Chôzen is insane. Rumia is insane. We three are insane. In that, we are alike. Born alone. Raised alone. All by ourselves. We were shunned by humanity and youkai alike, for who and what we were.

I was a beauty with a dark secret. People went mad when they saw it, the embodiment of that which they give into. The seven deadly sins. Upon facing death, one gets mad.

Chôzen was shunned for being a nihilist that never blended in with society. He was walking through time without being affected himself. Silent and indifferent, never taking one side, never deciding.

Rumia was shunned as she was the death itself for many. She killed who she thought that stood in her way... and that was everyone that faced her. Chôzen had been the one to escape her bloodshed. He was the end of it. As he was the end of many things.

I miss Rumia already... Weird, isn't it? I miss the woman that wants to take away my man...

Suddenly, I noticed something white out of the corner of my eyes. I gasped and turned into that direction... and barely could trust my eyes. I turned back to Chôzen, wanted to tell him it... but the moment I did, something impacted on the platform I was on.

It was Chôzen. He just lay there in a crater, groaning in pain. "CHÔZEN!", I roared, dashing towards him. He was barely moving. His face was full with his own blood, his hair dirty and sticky with dry blood. He had his eyes closed, a stream of blood preventing him from opening his right eye.

His transformation had scared me slightly, but I left all fear behind as I saw him lying there. I sat onto my knees, pulled his head onto my lap. "Chôzen! Stop it!", I begged of him... and as he heard my voice, he opened his eyes.

And I lost all hope.

His eyes. They weren't empty, which was a good sign. They weren't full of emotions as well, however. They were full of insanity. His green-glowing eyes were now yellow. His teeth had turned into his fangs. He had a wild, untamed expression, wasn't even looking at me. He was staring past me at Utsuho, growls and snarls escaping his throat. Inhuman growls.

"N-no...!", I whispered, pulling him higher until his head was on the height of mine. But he didn't turn around to me. He was struggling a little against my grip. Wanted to kill. Kill Utsuho. He wasn't himself anymore. He wasn't listening. Wasn't Chôzen anymore.

"C-chôzen... p-please listen to me...", I whispered into his ear as I held him close. I didn't care as I myself got stained with his blood. Didn't care as I felt one of his energy wings burn my leg slightly. Or that his claw cut me a little into my right tigh as he struggled. Or that one of the spikes on his left shoulder had impaled mine. Nor did he. He just continued to stare and snarl at Utsuho.

"It's okay... R-rumia is fine, she's save. It's okay. You protected us. So it's fine... everything is alright... You don't have to fight any more. You protected us... You protected us, even though you could have died..."

"...So please.. okay? Please... Chôzen... C-come back... Do it for us..."

But my pleads seemed to be no ôzen continued to growl, snarled under his breath towards the hell raven that looked down upon us.

In my despair, I turned to my left. That large white thing was flying there... Chôzen called it Zero-Two if I am right. Rumia's Shikigami... On top of it's red-glowing halo lay Rumia. She looked pretty worse, some blood running down her face, her hair had burned down to shoulder-length... but it was her and she was alive. Concious.

"Zero-Two... Get over there...", growled Rumia to her Shikigami, pointing towards me. The large, white entity looked up with it's single eye, then gazed over to me and began flying towards me. Zero-Two was huge, taking up maybe a sixth of this area, so it didn't take him all too much time to reach us. When he did, Rumia sled down on him and landed on the platform I was on. "Keep her busy.", commanded my rival, nodding towards Utsuho. Zero-Two nodded, before he turned to fly towards the hell raven.

Meanwhile, Rumia turned to me. As she did, the fight between the betrayed god and the hell raven was already beginning... Zero-Two was hit by almost everything Utsuho threw at him, but it didn't seem like he cared at all. Either he was so loyal to Rumia that pain didn't mean a thing to him, or he didn't feel any pain...

"He'll be alright. He's a god. Betrayed or not, as long as there is someone believing in him, he won't die... And I trust him. He's my familiar, my shikigami, after all... He'll keep Utsuho busy for a while. He won't be able to do much damage the way it is, but he'll be a good distraction.", sighed Rumia as she stumbled over to me and fell onto her knees aside me.

"How come you're alive?", I asked her, surprised by her return. "Zero-Two... When he felt my desperation, that bastard, he broke through the dimension and catched me... I gotta admit, he's damn irritated at the moment... his halo is glowing crimson and radiating heat... For a second, when I fell onto it, I thought I had hit the magma.", admitted the angel of death, before she turned to Chôzen.

She closed her eyes for a second, and as she opened them again, they were glowing brighter than before. **"My king..."** I rose an eyebrow as I heard her distorted voice... and especially as Chôzen's eyes darted towards her. He was reacting to her?

**"As I thought..."**, growled Rumia with her distorted voice, before she turned to look at me again. "...he isn't Chôzen. Not now, that is.", she told me with her normal voice. "What?", I asked her. "Simple... You are aware of Insanity, right? Chôzen's second personality?" I nodded. "Very well then... to explain it like this... Currently active is Insanity, but he has lost any rationality. He's an empty shell right now, doesn't think anymore... he just acts. On pure bloodlust."

"How do we get through to Chôzen then?", I asked Rumia, my gaze however on Chôzen... Insanity. "...not at all. He is listening to my insane personality, but that is only because he views me as his queen... but I can only give him commands... He'd be just a puppet that way... and he can't win against Utsuho like that."

Above us, Zero-Two fired a massive laser, but Utsuho managed to block it. "...but..." I perked up, stared at Rumia. She was looking pretty thoughtful... and worried. Something was bugging her. "What...?", I asked her... no, pleaded her.

Rumia turned to me. "I know a way how we could return him..." Rumia rose from her kneeled position, walked around Chôzen. She positioned herself in front of him... and then summoned Tyrfing. "What are you doiARGH!" I cried out in pain as something impaled my chest. Looking down at Chôzen, I found Tyrfing stabbed through his forehead... and it went straight through my chest.

"W-what? Nanatsu! N-no, I didn't... wasn't supposed to... hit you as well!"

Rumia's voice was somewhat faint... why had she done this? Impaled Chôzen and me with Tyrfing? How was this supposed to return him? Th-that bitch...

...everything became black.

* * *

><p><em>Chôzen's Mind<em>

_**Chôzen's PoV:**_

I opened my eyes and looked around. I was hovering in a large, white nothing... and there was he too. Insanity. He looked exactly like me... our old appearance. The black hair with the green stripes in our fringe... though some differences were in between him and me.

The stripes in his fringe were crimson, as were his eyes. He had no flame hovering around his head, but so didn't I. This was my mind, after all. Also, the white around his iris was pitch-black... Furthermore, the lines that made up the flame on the back of his shirt were crimson

"Hola, Chôzen.", he greeted me with a fake, spanish accent. "Insanity?", I asked him, surprised that his voice wasn't distorted in any way... it just sounded like a huskier version of mine. "Heya.", greeted another, higher version of my voice. Turning to my left, I found another me, this one with a green fire instead of hair, his irises replaced with small, green flames. "...and my flame-soul?", I murmured.

"Welcome to your own mind... enjoy your stay, drinks are for free.", chuckled Insanity, He was holding a glass with some suspicious alcohol-like liquid in his hand, holding it tauntingly into my direction. "What the hell is going on? I've never been here before...", I muttered, looking around. It was true, when Insanity and I change places, I usually nd up in a small, black nothing... but this was not that place. Not at all.

"I don't know, okay? All I know is, that we two gave up... we didn't hold back anylonger after Rumia died. We let the bloodlust control us...", replied Insanity with a shrug, emptying his glass in one long gulp afterwards. "So Rumia really...", I murmured. "Yeah.", sighed my flame-soul, walking past me towards Insanity. "I want one of those too.", he then added, pointing at Insanity's empty glass.

"Sure. Hey, King. Mind ta change the place here?", exclaimed Insanity towards me. "Huh?", I muttered, looking confused at him. "Ugh, that dense... Listen! This is your damn mind, you can change it like you want.", sighed Insanity, grumbling under his breath about me being way too dense for my own good.

I wonder what he means with changing this place, though... It's not like I concentrate on turning this white nothingness into something like some dark, shady pub with...

Imagine my surprise when the white nothingness around me seemed to burn away. It looked like burning paper as the white nothingness vanished... as soon as it was completely gone, I found myself in awe. I was standing in an old, dark and shady pub. Smoke hung under the ceiling as if someone had smoked a lot of cigarettes. There was a bar over there, Insanity standing in behind it, looking around. The wallpapers were coming off the walls in several locations, especially around the place where the darkbrown, wooden tables stood, overflowing ashtrays on top of them. Somewhere to my left, I noticed an old billard table and a dusty football table, as well as some slot machines, as well as an arcade game of Donkey Kong. And there was that run-down jukebox...

"Nice, you got style, I have to admit.", laughed Insanity. Turning around to him, I found him still in behind that bar, now with my Flame-Soul sitting in front of him on a barstool with red leather. "So, what can I get ya, mate?", snickered Insanity, doing his best at imitating Sly, which actually caused me to chuckle a little and walk over to them, just as my Flame-soul ordered himself a vodka. "And what about ya?", asked Insanity, turning to me.

A very odd taste was suddenly in my mouth, something familiar, something that made my body feel hot and left life inside me... I hadn't tasted it in centuries... But I still remember the name of it. The burn it left inside my throat. "I... Just give me a sherry." "Sherry he says.", snickered Insanity, before he went into his knees and pulled out two bottles from beneath the bar. He put them in front of me and my Flame-Soul's incarnation, then turned around to get us glasses.

"So what? Now we just sit around here and wait for... nothing?", I asked him. "Yeah... yeah, pretty much.", he replied, turning around and putting a glass in front of me, then one in front of my Flame-Soul. "Here. Put some music on. It's gonna be a long eternity.", snickered Insanity, throwing a golden coin towards my Flame-Soul's incarnation. It caught it, stood up from his stool, and went over to the jukebox, while Insanity poured vodka into his glass, then some sherry into mine.

I took the glass and rose it to my lips... I didn't immediately drink it, rather inhaled it's smell... It is just as I remember it. Possibly because this sherry can't be real. I am in my own mind, it is just a creation made from my memory of how it smelled and tasted. But nontheless... it is actually not a bad thing.

My Flame-Soul sat down again just as the music started playing.

_~Music: Mario Party 5 - How about a card? ~_

I sighed and finally took a sip of the sherry. My throath felt hot after it, but I didn't mind at all... the aftertaste wasn't that bad as well. Just as I remember it, really... "And, ya like the taste?", snickered Insanity, just before he took the open vodka bottle... and put it against his mouth, drinking it's contents.

So here I was now... in a run-down, shady, dark pub with two personalities created from my own... a madman and a talking flame. Pretty weird wasn't it? A man sits in a bar with two other men... it almost sounds like the beginning of a joke about to be told. But it wasn't a joke.

I was sitting here, trying to drown my sorrows and my sadness in alcohol that wasn't even real... I was chained into my own mind because I let bloodlust roam free after the death of a woman I loved... It... is almost funny, ya know? Maybe this really is some joke... And I am just for the punchline, the moment that Utsuho finally kills us.

"C-Chôzen?" I rose my gaze from my glass and looked up at Insanity. He had put the bottle of vodka aside, was now cleaning a glass with an old and dirty, once white (now rather grey) cloth. But he had stopped to look past me. Turning around on my barstool, I followed his and my Flame-Soul's gaze through the room, over to the entrance to the pub. Nanatsu was standing there, looking confused and disoriented.

"Hm?", I muttered, turning to Insanity. "Another creation of my mind?", I asked him. He blinked several times, then shook his head. "No... This is the real Nanatsu.", he muttered. I frowned at him, then turned back to my wife. "Nana?" She nodded slowly, her right hand resting on her right temple. "Where... am I?", she asked, clenching her eyes close. Seems she has a headache.

"My mind." Nanatsu looked up, let her gaze trail through the pub. "Your... mind?", she asked. "Yeah. Don't ask me, these two wanted the place to look like this." As I spoke, I nodded towards the two other parts of me, and Nanatsu walked over to us.

"What are you doing here?", asked Insanity while Nanatsu sat down to my left, her left hand rubbing her left temple. "I... don't know... Last thing I remember is you falling out of the heaven... then, Rumia impaled your head with Tyrfing and she got me through the chest as well...", murmured Nanatsu.

"Rumia?", gasped Insanity. The glass he had been formerly cleaning fell out of his hand and shattered on the ground... Can't blame him. I almost shattered mine when my grip increased. "Yeah... she's... well, not exactly fine, but she's okay. Zero-Two caught her.", sighed Nanatsu.

Insanity lowered his gaze, stared expressionlessly at the bar in between us. "What was that with Rumia impaling my head with Tyrfing?", I asked Nanatsu, to which the blackhaired beauty actually turned towards me. "You've gone mad, my dear Chôzen... You're a empty shell... Rumia said something about Insanity being active and you recognizing her voice... and then, she said she knows a way to get you back to normal.", explained Nanatsu.

"One for the lady.", murmured Insanity as he put down a glass with clear, amber liquid inside. "Thanks...", muttered Nanatsu, before she poured it down her throat. "My head feels dizzy...", she complained then. "I guess I understand..."

We all turned to Insanity... and I swear I felt a cold chill as he began to smirk evilly. Like a madman. "Oh yes, I understand what my queen tried to do now... and it was a sucess, I think." "What do you mean?", I asked him. "Oh... It's simple..." He turned towards the door Nanatsu came in through before... and his smirk turned into a full-blown, evil grin.

"Nanatsu no Taizai, that you are here was an accident... luckily. Because of you, I understood. Oh, and by the way, you feel dizzy because your conciousness isn't inside your body at the moment... It rather is here, in Chôzen's."

"He's speaking in riddles again...", groaned my Flame-Soul. When I turned to him, I found him laying on his back over four barstools... that lazy bastard. "I'm not. Just think over it... We let ourselves be controlled by bloodlust. And Rumia wields the blade of bloodlust.", replied Insanity.

"Oh great, so what? Same word, greeeeeat.", groaned the split part of my soul, turning around so he lay on his stomach. "Dammit, there is a door for a reason! When Rumia impaled our head with that sword, she cut our bloodlust! We can leave this place!", roared Insanity, pointing to the door. "W-wait, you mean...?", I gasped. "Yeah. Back to the fight, Chôzen.", he grinned.

Wordlessly, I stood up. Turned towards the direction of the door. "Let Nanatsu go first, though. Otherwise, she might be stuck in here... she shouldn't be here in the first place.", suggested the embodiment of my insanity, named after that which he embodied. Nanatsu nodded and stood up as well.

I watched her as she walked over to the door, a small smile on her lips. "Guess I have to thank that angel of death yet again then...", she chuckled, one hand on the handle. She pulled the door open, revealing a rainy and stormy backalley. It was night outside the pub. "Later boys! And next time, choose better music."

With these boys, she walked out of the door... and became transculent. I turned around to Insanity and my Flame-Soul. "We'll stay here... heck, we've been here all along, only in a different place of your mind. Whoever of us two, me and you Chôzen, will step outside the door will take over the body... and Chôzen... I trust you to not mess up, okay?" Hearing those words come from Insanity surprised me a little... usually, he would've done everything to take over.

...maybe he isn't as bad as he always pretends to. Maybe.

I turned back to the rainy backalley outside the pub. "Thanks.", I chuckled dryly... and then, with clenched fists, left the pub. The first thing that was gone, and which I wouldn't miss, was that music...

* * *

><p>Meiling gasped... and then, slowly, relaxed. She let go of Mima's head and took a few steps back, even though she could have as well fallen backwards, she didn't know. All that counted to her now was, that the madness in her slowly reduced... It had been hard for her to hold it back, but now that it was going away, she let out a silent prayer.<p>

Mima seemed to be exhausted as well... Meiling hadn't to be a genius to see that she had been fighting as well with her madness. Utsuho Reiuji, on the other hand, hadn't fought against her madness... she had been giving into it since she had seen Chôzen, her own guilt causing her madness to act up.

Rumia Shisô, on the other hand, seemed to have perfect control over her madness and insanity... possibly because of the recent battle in beween her and Chôzen, the one that had threatened to destroy Gensokyo itself.

"You... you are damn lucky, Mima Hakurei... looks like he was sealed again.", growled Meiling as she straightened up and glared at the malevolent spirit, which was glaring back at her. Mima had exchanged her legs for her ghost tail a while ago, but it was turning back into legs again.

"Tch... it was merely a small factor I hadn't paid attention to... but now that it had been taken care of, my plan continues...", growled the evil spirit with the green hair, going back into a battle stance. "So you still want to fight me... Fine.", growled Meiling back, going into a battle stance as well. "I'm not going to stop until you have been beaten Mima... I won't allow you to destroy this paradise called Gensokyo... You're not going to destroy my home."

* * *

><p>The first thing that I noticed when I opened my eyes was, that the music seemed to be indeed gone now... and the second thing was that my body hurt all over. But not as bad as I had prepared for... Seems my regenerative abilities had already kicked in while I was out cold. Or rather, in the pub.<p>

I was lying on Nanatsu's lap, Rumia standing above me, Tyrfing in her right hand... luckily, not anylonger impaled through my head. And it also seemed not to have left any wound... possibly because it indeed had cut only my bloodlust.

I pushed myself off Nanatsu's lap and stumbled to my feet. Rumia helped me to get up, though, as my left leg threatened to give in. "Thank you... and thank god you're safe.", I chuckled as I leaned onto Rumia. "Thank the betrayed god of sorrow for that.", chuckled Rumia, nodding upwards.

Looking up, I found Zero-Two, though pretty hurten, fighting Utsuho... he was losing, though. "Alright... He has my faith, that for sure...", I snickered, before I let go of Rumia and stood on my own. "You can call him back now, though... he has done enough. It isn't his place up there... that is my fight." Rumia nodded.

I moved my limps, rolled my neck... "Hey." Hearing Nanatsu speak up, I turned my head around to look over my shoulder. And catched the black thing she threw at me. "Brought you a spare.", she sighed, nodding to the black thing in my hands. Looking down, I found that it was a black shirt with a green flame on its back. The lines on this shirt weren't glowing with energy, but who cares?

A small smile passed my lips as I put the shirt on... and smiled with satisfaction as the green lines on it sudden began to glow. Bathing in negative energy that my body naturally radiated, I knew they would.

I smiled a last time at the two girls... and then, jumped into the air. **"Good luck king." **_**"Yeah. Final Boss Battle. Show the bitch that you're the guy!"**_** "Heh. Chôzen wants to be the guy!" (4) **"Thanks you two.", I chuckled... and I meant it.

The moment I reached Utsuho's height, Zero-Two turned his eye to me... and then, flew slowly towards Rumia. I watched him leave... And before I even could turn towards Utsuho, the klaxons began to blare. In the very last second, I managed to avoid another one of those damn irritating nuclear lasers... I'm against a god, dammit. And not one to be taken lightly. Kanako was a whimp compared to Utsuho.

Apropos, she gathered nuclear energy anew... to form another minitature sun. It seems she isn't a friend of many words, huh? I dove out of the way of the sun, thinking of my next step... Utsuho is anything but to be taken lightly, after all.

_~ Music cue: SOUNDHOLIC - Overloaded fire ~_

The only advantage I would have against her would be that I can adapt to situations pretty fast, since I do have three personalities to process things that were happening. But in this fight, even that wouldn't help me... Utsuho didn't need to think, she was running on rage and madness created by her denying her own guilt... Maybe a direct attack was the best idea.

I turned back to Utsuho and let out a snarl, then dove sidewards to get out of the way of yet another miniature sun. Then, suddenly, as I got a clear view of Utsuho again, she released a hell of a storm of miniature suns, filling the complete area with them. I hissed, managed barely to slip through in between two... Damn her and those miniature suns!

_**"That was hot... WAY TOO HOT FOR MY TASTES!"**_, complained my flame-soul after I slipped through in between those two minitature suns. But I just sent it an annoyed glare, then dove out of the way of several more miniature suns._ "Go and keep Rumia and Nanatsu save... they're everything I have."_, I commanded to my parted soul, which froze up, then flew towards the two women I loved. He wouldn't be much of a help in this battle.

Then, I turned back to Utsuho, extending a hand to the right after making sure that no minitature sun was around. "Hey, Okuu...!", I called out to the mad raven, "...two can play that game... And you know my speciality..." The same moment, a spellcard appeared in my hand. Utsuho flinched madly.

_**"Hey, Okuu... Two can play that game... And you know games are my speciality..." **_

Utsuho began to shake her head, but I just lifted my card in front of me. **"Let's play a game, Okuu! SWORD OF SEVEN SINNERS 'CAGE OF THE SUICIDAL BIRD'!"**, (5) I screamed against the bubbling noises of the lava beneath. Utsuho shook her head quicker, apparently trying to deny what was happening... But I just huffed and grinned as the spellcard activated.

Beneath us, a black plate appeared at the same moment that I pulled my legs and arms in. I gathered energy from all sides, felt how black energy entered my body. And when I felt that the energy was enough, I extended my legs and arms, releasing all the energy.

The black energy was released in the shape of black bullets that moved to the side of the platform, creating seven vertical rows of black danmaku bullets that closed above us, several smaller horizontal rows connecting the vertical rows with the ones to the left and right of it... basically, if one looked at it, it looked like a giant bird cage. And Utsuho and I were inside this cage.

While I stayed perfectly calm, Utsuho was searching frantically for what would happen next... From out of the corner, I spotted it, right before Utsuho did. One of the black pillars suddenly began to absorb red energy from its surroundings, it was charging up. It was charging up energy to create a new row of vertical bullets, red bullets. And this vertical row of red bullets shot out of the black one, rushed through the room right in between me and Utsuho, then hit one of the other black rows, only to bounce off it and charge towards another row of black bullets while slowly picking up speed.

This was a mean spellcard, especially because of what was still to come. But it wasn't time for thinking, now was time for acting, and even though it is my spellcard, it has a little flaw: it could hurt me as well. This makes the whole thing a little more complicated, as I have to avoid as well.

"Ready, Okuu? Because now, it is my turn!", I exclaimed, rushing forwards to engage in battle with her again. She quickly caught herself and backhanded me away with her control rod, but I broke my fall by holding onto the plate the ground was.

"Y-You... you are... You are not him... You must be my regret...! T-that's it! I'm turning mad!", screamed Utsuho and began to cackle in a paranoid and plain wrong way. _"Dammit... she has now completely snapped..."_

She extended her control rod to me, and I jumped back into the air to avoid the nuclear laser. And the moment I was in the air, I saw that the red row of bullets rushed past Utsuho at incredible speed while it parted into two identical rows.

_"Dammit, one minute is already over...? Now it gets intense... one minute remains until the spellcard times out... during this remaining minute, there will appear another row every ten seconds... making it seven during the last remaining ten seconds..."_

Seeing Utsuho pointing her control rod at me, I made another dash aside, spawning a laser on my own, which Utsuho grazed and eventually destroyed by backhanding it with her control rod. The same moment, one of the red rows burst in two, which meant that it now were three vertical rows that rushed around at hight speed through the cage.

And as Utsuho and I glared at each other, one of them parted again and four pillars shot through the cage. And the moment that it rushed past us, we charged at each other.

She got a lucky blow into my stomach, but when I doubled over, I grabbed her by the throat and used all my power to ignore the pain that came from my stomach, due to the foot she had kicked me with being enceased in congealed matter. But I managed and held her strongly in my grip, going as far as that she began to choke. But I seriously didn't care, I knew she would stand it.

I rushed forwards, flying towards the cages edge. Once there, I made sure that I still had her in a strong grip, ignored her struggling and her kicking me, then turned in my flight so that I was moving parallel to the cages walls. And held Utsuho against them, grinding her face against the bullets. Ignoring her pained screams, I continued for a few more seconds, then stopped and used the momentum to throw her - straight into one of the now six pillars.

_"Only twenty seconds remaining to do as much damage as possible...! If I don't do it now, she... UGH!"_ My trail of thoughts was interupted when one of the pillars struck me into the back, making me flinch and growl in pain.

_"Dammit, I've been careless...!"_, I thought in anger, but then turned back to Utsuho, who had recovered and was now glaring at me, her face looking rather worse with several spots that simply looked like they had been burned by electricity. "What's the matter, Okuu? Pretty painful for an illusion, ain't I?", I called out to her tauntingly, trying to hide my own exhaustion and pain... bloodlust hadn't exactly healed my body, rahter the opposite...

_**"What's the matter, Okuu? Pretty painful for a game, ain't it?"**_

I frowned when Utsuho suddenly lifted her hands and held onto her head. "Get out of my head! NOW!", she screamed to no one in particular. "STOP IT! YOU'RE DEAD! STOP TALKING!" I narrowed my eyes. _"It seems I am causing flashbacks... Interesting..."_

Suddenly, Utsuho got a hold of herself and aimed her control rod at me. The same second that the final second of my spellcard came. The moment she pulled the trigger, all seven pillars of red bullets shot to the sides, reflected on each of the seven black pillars and then flew towards the middle to meet there, ending the spellcard. Only was Utsuho still in the middle of the cage.

But I had no time for thriumphant laughs... a sudden pain went through me. Her aiming had been a little off, so the laser only grazed my left shoulder, but it hurt like hell, and once I took my hand off the wound, I quickly found that the skin had molten... Scratch that, there was even a little piece of my shoulder missing!

_~ Music stops ~_

"Damn it...!", I hissed as I saw the small hole in my shoulder... but it would heal. I am a Youkai. And if it doesn't heal, I'll just go and visit Eirin or something like that... She'll know what to do. She always does. Severed limbs? Go to Eirin. Caught a cold? Go to Eirin. Yuuka Kazami is chasing you? Go to Eirin and let her send you elsewhere.

Turning back to the hell-raven, just in time to see that the spellcard, and with that her screams of pain, stopped, I let out a long sigh. Utsuho dropped a few meters head-down, but suddenly regained flight. She looked disoriented for a second, but then, her eyes fixed on me.

With a fluid motion, she shook her right arm, the one covered by the control rod. And when she did, the crater wall behind her just gave in and a large part of it dropped into the magma below. What immense power she has!

That got me by surprise, so I wasn't prepared for what she did next: Ripping a boulder out of the wall and throwing it at me. I managed to avoid it though I hadn't been prepared, but the second one I really hadn't seen coming, and so I found myself squished in between a wall and a rock only a few seconds later.

"Chô!", I heard Rumia and Nanatsu scream in panic, but reliefed sighs followed when I pushed the rock off and returned to the fight, though a bit disorientated and several limbs hurting... _"I guess I broke some bones...!"_

But ignoring this, despite it being obvious, I rushed forwards at Utsuho again. However, she rose her arms to defend herself, and I had to hit the breaks as a large wall of magma shot up in between me and Utsuho.

_"Agh...! This is going nowhere, Okuu hurt me more than I hurt her... Sure, I got that lucky hit with the cage, but once I approach her, she just swats me off like a fly!"_, rushed through my mind as I frantically looked around the room, almost awaiting Utsuho to appear somewhere. _"Not only that, she clearly has an advantage due to the area... she can control the magma for some reason... I guess it is nuclear powered... also, her miniature suns easily can trap me here... fighting her even in such a large area turns out to be complicated." _

That moment, the magma wall ripped apart as one of Utsuho's lasers burst through it, but I managed to deflect it with one of my own. _"It's no use... I'll have to use it."_

I sighed, then extended a hand to the left. And shuddered when I felt the power flowing through me. Then, I slowly opened my eyes and looked to the left, to the spellcard in my hand that appeared in a mixture of white and black light. _"I hope you go easy on me, Shikieiki..."_ Then, with a fluid motion, I moved it so that it was in front of my face, and I looked at it a last time.

_"I never tried it... I never have summoned this spellcard... I didn't even know it was mine... but after Yukari told me about Alastor... I realised it could be ONLY mine..."_

I turned the spellcard around so that Utsuho could look at it. "I'll prove that I am more than just guilt, Okuu... I am really Chôzen Gekido, the Insei no Youkai...", I hissed. "TRINITY! 'GUILT IN BALANCE WITH BLOODLUST'!", I shouted, calling forth the spellcard I didn´t really want to use.

_"I'm sorry, Okuu..."_

* * *

><p>Nanatsu flinched when she felt not as heavy as before. A quick glance over her shoulder made her eyes widen. Then, she turned to Rumia with an angry expression. "Give it back! You have one on your own!", hissed the annoyed shinigami. Rumia turned to her, frowning.<p>

"Give you back what?", she asked, irritated herself. She had no time for some games... Chôzen was out there, fighting a mad raven, and Nanatsu had nothing better to do than to accuse her of something now? Nanatsu narrowed her eyes. "Don't play dumb on me."

Rumia sweatdropped in reply. "I didn't steal anything from you, and just in case you have amnesia like he had: He stole your virginity.", replied Rumia, pointing with her thumb at Chôzen, who was ducking underneath another boulder thrown at him.

Nanatsu sweatdropped. "What?", she asked. Rumia shrugged. "Makes as much sense as what you're babbling.", huffed Rumia, turning back to look at Chôzen. Nanatsu rose an eyebrow at that... then narrowed them. "Now, please rephrase your desire, Nanatsu no Taizai.", chuckled Rumia over her shoulder, knowing that she had won this argument.

The Shinigami of seven sins blinked a few times, then huffed in annoyment. "Give me my scythe back, you have a weapon on your own, your Tyrfing.", growled the shinigami, irritated by the angel of death. Friend or not, nobody was allowed to touch Shi no Taizai, the scythe she was carrying. But her request only caused Rumia to blink in apparent confusion. "I'm sorry? I didn't quite get you...?"

"You heard quite right. You have a legendary weapon on your own, so give me Shi no Taizai back!", hissed Nanatsu, glaring at Rumia with coldness that the angel of death hadn't seen in a long while. "I didn't even know your weapon was legendary, nor did I know it's name and would take it... Why in gods name should I take your scythe while I was watching Chô fight...?", asked Rumia, "...besides, I'm not exactly someone who would wield a two-handed weapon. I prefer either Tyrfing or fighting with kicks."

"DON'T PLAY INNOCENT ON ME!", roared Nanatsu. She knew Rumia was lying... there was nobody else with them, only she could've taken the scythe. "I'M NOT PLAYING INNOCENT, NOR DUMB! I! DON'T! HAVE! YOUR! SCYTHE!" "WHO ELSE SHOULD HAVE IT, YOU DIRTY LIAR!"

And the inevitable was happening: In her blind anger, Nanatsu reached back and Rumia lifted her right hand. "TYRFING!", she called upon her weapon. And then, something happened: Tyrfing did NOT appear.

A second later, two very confused girls looked at each other in surprise. "Tyrfing is gone as well...", muttered Rumia. The shinigami, having stopped her punch, nodded. "T-then who took th-them and... Where are Shi no Taizai and Tyrfi.." "THERE!" Nanatsu whirled around, following Rumias gaze... and her mouth fell open when she found her weapon.

* * *

><p><em>~Music: ALTERNATIVE - Reincarnation ~<em>

Mima ducked underneath Meiling's punch. It collided with the wall, as did so many punches and kicks before. The two had thrown each other at the wall ever so often, leaving it broken and cracked... and finally, it broke. But neither Mima nor Meiling cared as the whole platform they were fighting and standing on broke away, began its free fall.

Rather, during their fall, the two continued to fight, stood on the platform as if they were glued to it. "FACE IT!", roared Mima as she ducked underneath a kick, "I HAVE ALREADY WON!" Meiling moved, changed the leg she was standing on, hit Mima with the other one.

The evil spirit snarled in pain as the leg hit her in the side of her head. She wipped the saliva away that trailed out of her mouth after the kick, snarled at the dragon Youkai that was now in her half-dragon form, leaving only her face humanic, uncovered by scales.

"You didn't win as long as Yukari, Reimu, Chôzen and I are on this world. It doesn't matter what you do, evil spirit named Mima, we will continued to beat you... You won't change this paradise to your sick beliefs... We won't let you."

Mima kicked the dragon Youkai's leg away, but Meiling threw herself at Mima, send the two rolling on the falling boulder. "FACE IT!", snarled Meiling, sitting on Mima's chest. "WE HAVE ALREADY WON!" Meiling hit Mima in the face, only to be thrown off by the now irritated spirit. "To believe that you really have the NERVE to appear before me and think YOU and YOUR PITIFUL friends or whatever can stop me... I, Mima Hakurei, have sacrifized myself in order to create this land..."

Meiling stayed unimpressed, stood back up. The moment she stood, glaring at Mima, the boulder they stood on hit the magma. The hot liquid was thrown into the air as the boulder landed, but it remained to swim on it. Not that Meiling cared. Being a dragon, she could easily survive in magma... She was born in it, anyways.

Mima would've survived as well... being an astral being that lived in two phases at the same time due to natural phase shifting, the evil spirit would've survived... Her body was nothing more than her astral matter, of which ghosts consisted, taking shape. Mima would've just changed into the spirit realm, in which nothing would be able to touch her, as she wouldn't be able to interact with this mortal world.

But Meiling knew, on the other hand, that Chôzen Gekido and Utsuho Reiuji, which fought somewhere above her, would never be able to stand the hot liquid beneath all too long... mortal bodies were not made to survive in magma.

* * *

><p>Utsuho had taken a step back, a hand raised in both defense and surprise, and her eyes wide in surprise. But she quickly regained herself, though she continued to look somewhat confused. She eyed me with caution, greater caution than before.<p>

_~ Music: Touhou Soccer 2 - Master Blade Theme ~_

"Okuu...", I sighed after taking a deep breath, "...you leave me no other choice other than using this... I don't know what I can do in this state, I haven't used this spellcard before... Even I do not know the limit of this spellcard... However... If I can take a guess from the power I feel...", I looked down at my right, open hand, then clenched it to a fist.

"...this power comes close to your nuclear fusion... and you of all people know how unstable and powerful it is.", I hissed, then shook my arm. The motion caused Tyrfing, which hung on the chains around my right arm, to fly up into my hand. I readied it, then took a battle stance in which Tyrfing, the bloodlust, was pointed at Utsuho, as was Alastor, the guilt, which I held in my left. And strapped across my back, attached to my body by a chain at the back of my neck, was Shi no Taizai.

"He... he has all three!", I heard Rumia shout in surprise. But I ignored it. Instead, I concentrated on Utsuho. I didn't want this. Yukari has told me that I can summon all three for a good reason... She wanted me to become aware and cautious of this power. It was my last way out... my final ace up my sleeve when it comes to spellcards and power. The vast power this spellcard gives me... can it overcome the infinite power known as nuclear fusion... before this spellcards power rips me apart? Even holding all three of these legendary weapons drains what little power I have left...

I chose to act instead of wasting energy and moved. With the new-gained power came new speed, speed that exceeded even 'Last Guide'... a little, at least. But Utsuho managed to follow my movements and blocked the slash of Tyrfing with her control rod. And though her control rod wasn't a legendary weapon, it didn't break and wasn't slashed in two when Tyrfing came in contact with it. Instead, sparkles emitted from where the two weapons collided, fighting for the upper hand.

Eventually, I was pushed back, but quickly responded by slashing with Alastor, which Utsuho blocked again, using her control rod as a shield as I began to rapidly strike with Alastor and Tyrfing in a steady change. To no avail, other than me beginning to pant. _"...going nowhere..."_

Using more force, I pushed Utsuho away from me, then bowed down. Even thouh I did so, my gaze remained on Utsuho all the time as Shi no Taizai swung through the air. When I bowed down, the legendary scythe flew off my back as if guided by an invisible wielder. It got Utsuho by surprise and left a large gash on her left arm, the one that was not covered by the control rod. But she easily shook it off, insanity making her forget pain.

"You... copy...", she hissed, before she swung her arm at me, hitting me in the eyes with her blood from the new wound. That sneaky raven! I let out a sharp noise, turning away while whipping the blood out of my eyes. However, the second I recovered, she already swung her control rod at me, sending me into a wall, both Tyrfing and Alastor hanging by their chains at my sides.

_"...this won't get me anywhere. Direct attacks... she just absorbs them like they never were. She just has that damn high treshold of pain. Utsuho is a damn nuclear bomb! She withstands everything...! ...time for a change in plans. If I can't attack her directly..."_

"Cheap shot there, Okuu!", I hissed, pushed myself out of the wall. But instead of charging right at her, I lifted Tyrfing and rushed along the wall, Tyrfing against the wall, slicing through the stone. Utsuho lifted her control rod and pointed it at me, her left arm hanging numbly at her side. Seems like that slash from Shi no Taizai at least hurt her somewhat.

Unable to throw miniature suns anymore, she charged up her control rod with a mighty glow. I noticed it pretty quickly and sped up, knowing that I had to manage to get a full circle around her before she unleashed it. "How does he manage to hold all three?", I heard Rumia above me, and a quick glance there showed me that both she and Nanatsu stood at the side of the platform, looking down at me and Utsuho.

_"I have to manage to beat Utsuho! For them! For Gensokyo! For everything! I don't know if I can beat Utsuho, though... she is a god, after all, like Orochi, but... Though Orochi had snapped during our recent fight, she was still on the side of sanity. Okuu, however, has surpassed this barrier, she is beyond insanity, madness... And her powers are far more devastating that Orochis will ever be... But I will manage... If all fails, I still have that one ability..."_, my eyes trailed away from Utsuho, who was still charging up for one final blow, and rested on Nanatsu, Rumia and my flame soul.

_"...but either way, it will break their hearts."_

* * *

><p>I glanced over at Tyrfing, which was still resting in the wall, slicing the rock as I flew a circle through the crater. But it seems that Utsuho would not allow me to finish my circle, as she stopped charging, lifted the control rod, then pointed it back at me, or at least in some small difference in front of me.<p>

_**"Shi no Taizai!"**_

I flinched as I heard my own voice, or rather that of my Flame-Soul, shout through my head, but I couldn't care less, as it was right. With a fluid motion, I let go of Alastor, so that it dangled on its chains to my left, then rose my hand and pulled Shi no Taizai from my back, which had returned to there after slicing Utsuho before.

I threw it forwards, letting the blade cut open the wall and finish the circle, just before Utsuho pulled the trigger of her control rod... And my plan worked.

The moment she pulled the trigger, I rushed upwards and avoided a gigantic laser of pure nuclear energy, the klaxons still screaming as the laser had long been fired. But the laser was not the only huge force, the recoil was just as huge. And with two such huge forces, the wall, which I had gradually weakened by slicing a circle in it, broke.

Utsuhos eyes widened as the crater walls got gigantic cracks, right before the first debris fell down. And a particullary giant one moved towards Utsuho. Too bad that she was fast and made a dive to the side to avoid it... if not for me.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?", screamed Utsuho, struggling against my grip as the gigantic rock fell towards us. "There is no way that I can defeat you... I will go down, I will lose this fight... My memories, which have just returned, are too much for me, 770 042 years of insanity and indifference are too much for my soul to handle at this moment... I am weak, Okuu... I will lose and die in this fight... But if it means that I can save Gensokyo...", I took a deep breath. "...You're going down with me.", I chuckled dryly.

The large boulder hit Utsuho and me.

_~ Music fades out ~_

* * *

><p><strong>"Nanatsu... Rumia... I'm sorry."<strong>

The two females flinched and looked at the flame soul, which had just emitted Chôzens voice. "W-what? He... he really?", gasped Rumia. _**"He does... He did."**_Nanatsu let out a scream as she saw how the gigantic debris fell and hit both Utsuho, as well as Chôzen, burying them beneath. "T-This can't be true... He... he cannot die!", muttered Nanatsu, glancing at the flame-soul. _**"But... a god is able to kill even me... us, Chôzen and me, for a hundred years... and diving into a basin of nuclear powered magma sure doesn't help..."**_That moment, a single green spark emitted from the flame. _**"Oh... It looks like it is time for me to go..."**_

~ Music: Gundam 00 - Friends ~

"W-What?", repeated Rumia, staring at the flame._**"Didn't you listen? Utsuho is dead. I am dead. For the next hundred years, neither of us is going to return..."**_

As she heard the chuckle of the flame, though it was only in her head, Rumia began to shake her head, her mouth agape.

_**"It comes to an end... For a hundred years, the negativity shall vanish from the face of the earth... In a hundred years, both I and Utsuho will rise from the fire... either to carry on with the fight... or to return to how we were three centuries ago from here. But you shall not be sad..."**_, more sparkles emitted from the flame as it slowly became transculent.

_**"I will think of you both... And with I, I mean Chôzen, as for I am Chôzen. I will await the moment that I can return with burning fire in my heart, a green fire of love, burning for both of you."**_"You... stop joking...", sobbed Rumia, extending a hand to the flame as if to hold onto it... she didn't want him to go. Not after all what had happened. So many obstacles had fallen into their way... now, now that she could be with him... he was...?

_**"I do not joke, Rumia, my fallen angel... as I speak, my body does already dissolve slowly, my flesh has already being burned off. In this very moment, the magma does turn my bones to ash, ash that will burn for a hundred years upon this magma..."**_

Another sparkle, the flame becoming transculent quicker and quicker. _**"...I will face death with pride, and love in my heart. This is not farewell... but goodbye... So..."**_

Nanatsu turned away, burying her face in her hands. This couldn't be... it just couldn't. Chôzen... why was he always so dramatically? Why did he do things like this? Why was it always that she had to be seperated from him...?

_**"...Nanatsu."**_

The shinigami flinched and lifted her head, but did not turn around.

_**"Face me. Face me with pride in your eyes. You are my wife, you should be honored.. don't be sad, neither of you. I will return."**_

Nanatsu slowly turned around, her eyes resting on the flame. "We will see each other again...? You promise?" _**"I promise. So you two... I expect you to behave and be nice to each other until I return. I... It doesn't matter to me if you continue to face the same way, or turn different ways as long as I am gone. But I want you to behave and do not argue until I return. and..."**_

The flame flinched again as it finally grew more oblivious to the surroundings. _**"...tell Satori I'm sorry for not being able to let Utsuho alive... Tell her I gave my life to redeem the life I took."**_

Another sparkle, reflecting in the tears that rolled down Rumias face._**"So..."**_A final sparkle._**"...goodbye, Rumia. Goodbye, Nanatsu. Keep the halves of my heart safe."**_"G-Goodbye...", whispered Nanatsu, as she and Rumia watched in silence how the flame finally extinguished, perished for a hundred years...

...And that moment, Rumia broke into tears. It was such heartbreaking crying that Nanatsu herself had to hold her own tears back... and yet... yet she couldn't cry. Crying for him meant that she was weak... and she wanted to prove him that she was not... she wasn't.

_~Music stop ~_

* * *

><p>Mima stopped. Looked at the spot the boulder had vanished in the magma. Burying Chôzen Gekido, the man she hated so much, beneath... killing him. He was finally dead. She grabbed Meiling by the collar, threw the gatekeeper across the boulder.<p>

"Sorry, oversized lizard... it seems I did win. Didn't I tell you so? Didn't I tell you I had planned everything?" Meiling did not reply. Her eyes were wide, practically glued onto the spot that Chôzen had vanished. She almost expected him to burst out of the magma... to return. He had returned so often...

...this time, she somehow knew he wouldn't.

"Well then, see you at the wedding, Hong Meiling.", snickered Mima thriumphantly. And as if to mock the gatekeeper, Mima pulled something out of her torn robe, a lime-green letter. She threw it in front of the dragon Youkai. "...You'll get one of the best seats, I promise."

Meiling didn't turn around as Mima left her behind, vanished, her loud thriumphant laughter echoing in Meiling's ears... Mima had truly won this time. Two pawns had been taken out of the game. The rooks were no longer on the field... and for some strange reason, the white king and the white queen could now directly attack the black king and the black queen.

* * *

><p>It was maybe ten minutes later that Nanatsu put a hand on Rumias shoulder. The angel of death had stopped crying, and looked up at the shinigami. "Let's leave. In a hundred years, we shall return here to await his return... He's Chôzen, so stop crying... he's just some jerk that always returns. He holds what he promises..."<p>

The angel of death nodded, sighed, and stood up. As they turned away, Rumia looked back a last time. "Ironic, don't you think? Utsuho thought, exactly on this day, 302 ago, that she killed him in blind rage... and a threehundredtwo years later, exactly on the same day, she should be the reason that he had to die...", muttered Rumia. "Indeed. But...", Nanatsu stopped and looked over her shoulder.

"...As a shinigami, I can only say... No one can escape death. Not even an immortal, and not even Chôzen. No one can escape fate, destiny and history are set in stone even for a being that negates it...", sighed Nanatsu.

"...or so I thought when I first met him."

Rumia turned to Nanatsu. "...When I started dating him, I realised that Chôzen is different. Chôzens fate and history are not set into stone, he writes his own story, writes his own fate." Rumia glanced back over the edge of the platform they stood on, looked down at the magma.

Minutes ago, it had been brightly lit in the room, but now, with the magma mostly sealed beneath rubble, only small areas were still illuminated. "I know what you mean.", sighed the fallen angel, then looked up to where they had entered.

"Let's go. We have to explain everything to Satori...", muttered the fallen angel, then lifted off the ground. "Aren't you going to summon Tyrfing to you?", asked Nanatsu. Rumia glanced at her. "No... It shall rest with his ash. I will once again claim it mine when he returns, but until then, it shall be with him.", replied Rumia. Nanatsu blinked, then smiled. "I see... Then Shi no Taizai shall be with him as well."

Rumia jumped off the ground, and, without turning around, she left. Nanatsu was about to jump off the ground as well... when she felt a soft brush against her cheek. Turning around, she almost expected Chôzen to stand behind her... but he wasn't.

Nanatsu's gaze trailed down to the magma... the orange sea... and a tear rolled down her cheek. There just was no use for it... even she couldn't withstand the tears. She let out a loud sigh and turned away... She would wait for him again. She always did.

And with that, she lifted off the ground as well.

_**The shinigami will cry for him,**_

_**as his soul crosses the orange sea...**_

* * *

><p>I opened my eyes... Utsuho and I were sinking at a slow pace. The world around me was a bright orange, and yet I could see through it was if it was orange-dyed water. Utsuho, who was still in my embrace, had closed her eyes... now, her face was peaceful instead of being distorted in anger and rage.<p>

A black feather swam past me and I couldn't help but smile a little... I was ignoring all the pain I had right now as my body burned away... to be honest, I didn't even feel it.

I closed my eyes again... and remembered it. The last memory. One of the only happy memories I have, even though it is not really happy at all... the memory of exactly 302 years ago... when I met Nanatsu again... and when it all began. The day I was sealed into that time-paradox...

_**A black feather will be his last sight,**_

_**before he falls asleep...**_

* * *

><p>Meiling's feet touched the hot stone. Looking up, she found herself in front of the tunnel that led back to Chireiden... she couldn't do anything anymore for him... this was his fight.<p>

A smile passed her lips as she turned around... and she begin to grin even more as one thought passed her. "Sorry Mima... but this time, you were wrong..." She turned away again, back to the tunnel to Chireiden's courtyard.

"You lost."

* * *

><p>(1) I knew the song before, but heard the instrumental version first in Gears of War 3... The moment when it played, the scene... I was about to shed manly tears. I never cried during a videogame... but this had definetly been one of the moments I was about to.<p>

(2) Bleach: The third phantom, an RPG-game for the DS, split it's characters up into three categories... strength, speed, and tactican. Speed exceeded tactican, tactican exceeded strength, and strength exceeded speed.

(3) "Hong" is the name of a two-headed rainbow dragon in chinese culture, one of the main reasons Meiling is often associated with dragons. (another being the star on her berret)

(4) "I wanna be the guy" is one of the possibly hardest games ever created, with an annoying ammount of traps and mechanisms that you have to remember and avoid...

(5) Pun unintended. I created that spellcard originally for the fight versus Kanako.

_And so... Chôzen faced the one that was responsible for his memory loss. _

_It was Utsuho. In her blind rage, she wanted him to be dead... she caused the time paradox in which he was caught for a threehundred years._

_I know she is out of character... In this chapter, at least. But in future chapters... who knows?_

_If you want to know what exactly happened 302 years ago, I suggest you read the final chapter of I-Negative Bullet's prequel... 0-Negative Memory, which, along with this chapter, had been updated... it's final chapter has been uploaded. The memory of Chôzen about that event 302 years ago..._

_Anyways... is this really over yet? What did Meiling mean when she left the hell of blazing fires? Mima has not won? Mima lost?_

_I was going to post a preview for this chapter at the "Let's Danmaku" Forum... but due to some reason, you can't post at forums currently. Anyways, greetings to those of the Let's Danmaku Forum that read this. Hope we can soon use the forum again to communicate. It's fun there._


	66. Ch 64,2 Black bird of Chernobyl

_The next chapter for I-NB! Pretty fast, huh?_

_Worked my ass off on this... Why? Well, I was so damn hyped up due to the last chapter, that I continued writing. Don't know if this one is as good as the last (probably rather not), but hey. Also, I didn't want you to wait too long for the end of I-NB's main story... _

_Hm? What I mean? Well... the main objective of Touhou Negative Bullet Project I - Negative Bullet was, that Chôzen would regain his memory... it was the thing he chased after the whole story (though he was distracted by Rumia for a while). _

_But now that he has them back... he has to fight for it. Against Utsuho. _

_Also, the story isn't truly over yet. Mima has still something in store, and also, Byakuren is still sealed... so, UFO will still have an arc, as will TD (Possibly)... Whether or not Mima will be beaten in I-NB remains a mystery for now, which I will eventually reveal..._

_Ah well, to be honest... I have still too much in store for Chôzen that has to happen before I-NB ends._

_Ah well. Review time._

_**Patcheresu...**_ _Sorry if the chapter wasn't to your liking. And thanks for the information about the death by sunflowers. ^^ Could be pretty useful with Yuuka around... After all, she and Mima have planned something. And no worries~ Koishi will appear._

_**Kaiser Dude... **__Thanks for the review. And well... I was just as hyped up for the last chapter. To be honest, I was sitting around here, typing like mad. _

_Anyways, that's about it._

_DISCLAIMER: I do not own Touhou, Team Shanghai Alice / ZUN does. Chôzen Gekido (and his responsible personalities and his flame-soul), Ryoko Jigoku, Shiho Kumo, Sly, Kayako Saeki Henge and Nanatsu no Taizai belong to me._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 5, Part 2 - Flames in these black feathers ~ The black bird of chernobyl<strong>_

I opened my eyes, yet my grip remained as tight as before. Utsuho had her eyes still closed, was still in my 'embrace', but I know she wasn't unconciousness... her face was pretty beautiful, now that it wasn't distorted in rage... It was peaceful. "Moron."

I chuckled as I heard it. "Do you still not believe me? I am Chôzen Gekido." For some mysterious reason, the magma did not flow into my mouth as I opened it. That's right... Utsuho and I were still sinking into the magma, and though the pain was unbearable, we were still conciousness, were still alive. Still alive...

"Pah... don't think that this will change anything! I know that you are a fake!" I let out a sigh as the hell raven-turned-yatagarasu opened her eyes and glared at me through the, interestingly water-like, magma, in which we were still sinking. "Okuu...", I sighed. "Don't 'Okuu' me, imposter..."

_"I should've known this doesn't get us anywhere as well... We're both dying, Okuu and I... But it didn't change a thing. When we will return, her due to being a god, and I due to being the walking enigma, nothing will have changed... We will still fight. She still denies me... Very well then, that leaves me only with one choice..._

"...Then let us finish this!" Utsuhos eyes widened.

* * *

><p><em>~ Music Change: Radiant Radiant Symphony ~<em>

The debris flew up in the crater or broke apart as I shot out of the magma, grinding Utsuho against a wall with her face, right before I threw her through the crater into a wall, then slashed in midair with Tyrfing, sending crimson energy slashes at her. She screamed in pain as she was hit.

But I knew it wouldn't have done much... a moment of surprise, just a small scratch on the surface... It had been just my luck, nothing more. I had caught Utsuho by surprise when I threw us out of the magma, but she wouldn't fall for it a second time...

While she was still in the wall, I hissed and looked down at my right arm... which was nothing more than bones. No flesh, no veins, no muscles, no skin, merely bones. And yet I could manage to move it like a normal hand, green negative energy flowing in between and through the bones, holding them together. And all just because I thought that killing both Utsuho and me would change a thing... what a fool I was. What a fool I am.

"It will take a while for that to regenerate...", I snarled, knowing that I would have to wear a glove for a long time... A long, long time. Flesh takes a long time to regenerate, especially in such quantity... I clenched my bone hand. _"Damn it."_

I observed the other damages the magma had left on my body. Most skin of my other arm had molten, my left leg had its bones exposed, as well as my chest being open in several spots, exposing my ribs. My clothes had strangely barely burned, possibly because of my natural negation ability, which also had protected me from becoming ash the moment I touched the magma._**"Gives ya a fierce look..."**_

I glanced to my right, where green energy gathered, forming a grey orb. Then, the green energy from my bones, negative energy, emitted a lightning strike between the orb and my arm, igniting the orb in green fire._**"Your hair is burned on the right side and your skull exposed where the left cheek was. Also, you have a large hole on your back."**_, spoke the soul of mine. I huffed.

"It will regrow. I am a youkai, after all. But it will take a long time...", I muttered. _**"You will have enough time... Rumia and Nanatsu think that you are dead for a hundred years..."**_I sighed. "I know... And for a moment, I really considered dying down there with Okuu... Heck, a few seconds more and I would've been done for..." Ignoring the fact that I breathed with my mouth closed, due to the hole in my cheek, I continued to glare at Utsuho.

My body hurt like hell... it was hard to move it, especially with the negative energy replacing muscles and tendons... let me tell you, even though I can manipulate negative energy, it is harder to move than muscles and tendons.

I just hope I still have a chance in this fight... I can't use Insanity, and I can't use the trinity sign again. I still have one last chance... one last ability... but I can't use it. Using it would put me once more on the border of insanity... Closer to it than I have ever been in a long, long time...

It was then that I realised that my Flame-Soul was still waiting for me to finish my sentence, so I sighed to myself and turned my gaze once more to him.

"...but when I realised that she still did not believe me, I knew I had to end this now, and not in a hundred years... I cannot ensure that she does not return before me..." _**"Fair enough. Anyways, you were really close to dying down there... I had already vanished, and you know that only happens when your life force goes close to -1000."**_

I chuckled at my Flame-Souls comment, then turned to Utsuho, who emerged once more from the wall, throwing debris aside. She, too, had suffered from the magma, but noticeably less, as she was not as harmed by nuclear powered magma as me.

Her clothes had taken the most damage, burned in several spots. She had suffered very little physical damage, her skin had molten a little here and there, but it was already healing with incredible speed, due to her being a god... or at least, having eaten a gods corpse.

The most damage taken had her left leg, which had been reduced completely to the bone, but as Utsuho and I stared each other down, the yatagarasu eye in the middle of Utsuhos chest began to grow brightly, and the flesh grew from the hip downwards and regenerated her leg. I, however, just acknowledged that by huffing.

"Fine, Utsuho... This spellcard here is way too dangerous and costs me more power than I can bring up..." As I said that, Shi no Taizai, Tyrfing and Alastor glowed in a bright green light, which then got absorbed into my body through my open arm. "It is by far easier to use an ability that I was born with..." I glanced down at my bony hand. "So excuse my... 'bareness'...", I chuckled at the pun as I waved at her with my bone-exposed arm. Extending my arms towards her, I finally put all humor aside.

_"Please Okuu... don't force me to use it..."_

I shuddered at my own thoughts, but quickly recovered and waited for her to finally move. And indeed, she did. She lifted her control rod, pointed it at me, and rapidly pulled the trigger. Once again, the wall behind me broke apart, weakened by the explosion before, and fell towards Utsuho, but she managed to move through the debris, and pointed her control rod once again at me, while I turned away from her and rushed along the wall in order to avoid her attacks.

But right before she pulled the trigger, she suddenly lifted the rod and pointed it somewhere in front of me, and above me as well. "IMPOSTER!", she screamed as she released a thin, but very powerful laser, that cut through the stone which was above me. My eyes widened in shock as I realised what she was doing, but it was already too late, I had moved right into the debris that fell down.

Turning my body in midair, I set my feet down against the wall and began running on it, running along it to avoid the debris, but when one fell right in front of me, I pushed myself off the wall and rushed at Utsuho, ready to strike her. My punch did indeed connect with its goal, her right side, but she simply grabbed my bony wrist and twisted it. And got the shock of her life as my wrist simply gave a cracking sound, but I did not feel the pain. Was just the bone, after all.

Using the moment of surprise, I twisted myself in midair and connected my kick with her face, then turned around yet again and yanked my wrist out of her grip, right before I headbutted and punched her, letting her once again crash into a wall.

_"So this is my true power..."_ I grinned, with an expression that could come close to insanity, at my own hand. _"With my memories returned my true power, the power beyond the limiter that is my physical self has returned. No more whimpy Chôzen that can barely defend himself, no more misfortunate idiot Chôzen...!"_ That moment, a stone fell onto my head. _"Or maybe only the first one..."_

Ignoring my own misfortune, I continued to grin, my bony hand clenched. "What's wrong, Okuu? Illusion feels too real?", I taunted the mad hellraven-turned-yatagarasu, which just managed to free herself from the wall I had send her into. "Tch!", she hissed, before she lifted her control rod and began charging an impulse. And that had been what I waited for.

Utsuho set her feet back onto the ground, meaning she stood in the hole in the wall, possibly to avoid being thrown back by the recoil her weapon had. With a dark expression, she finally unleashed the blow, her weapon giving off smoke after the giant orb of nuclear energy was released. And I felt how my madness spread through me as the orb approached me.

With a giant and plain insane grin, I spread my arms to the sides, welcoming the giant nuclear orb. _**"You've gone insane... we've gone insane!"**_I chuckled at my Flame-Soul due to the comment. _"We always were insane! We never were anything different than indifferent, we are the indifferent insanity, the walking enigma, our thoughts so twisted that we shouldn't be, and yet we are, yet we exist! We are the insanity having taken shape, the mortal insanity!"_

And now, right before orb connected with me, I moved my left, unhurten hand forwards and pushed my palm against the burning surface of the orb. Which immediately dissolved into nothingness.

Pain flew through me, unimaginable pain. It felt like my body was burning inside... but I couldn't help but laugh as my body shook and trashed around, flinched and twitched. But I laughed. Laughed my ass off at the pain, at the burning feeling that had its source in my left hand and went through my whole body from there.

With my sight free of any obstacles, I grinned at the shocked expression of Utsuho, then I pulled my left hand back, and extended my right palm towards Utsuho. _"Absorbing in lethal fights... it hurts like hell, but I have no other choice..."_

I aimed closely, aimed over the tip of my fingers at Utsuho while my whole body twitched and shook... and then, I released the huge orb through my right palm. The unimaginable pain sudden vanished. "RIGHT BACK AT'CHA, OKUU!", I screamed over the noise that the falling debris around me and the bubbling magma beneath.

But sadly, my aim had been off. The twitching of my body had obscured my real aim... so the orb didn't even really aim at Utsuho. But still enough to hit her. And before Utsuho even had the chance to avoid, the orb had reached her.

However, instead of being hit, she backhanded it away with her control rod, sending it into a wall to her right, causing said wall to break in. Still in shock, Utsuho looked back at me, then fired a far weaker nuclear orb, which I avoided... I was not going to absorb another bullet with the real counterpart to the first spellcard I had ever achieved. With the real ability... it was hurting me way too much. And in the shape I was currently in, this was way too much for my body.

"How?", shouted Utsuho, observing how the wall she had stood in broke apart. "I can negate things, you remember that, huh? Part of this ability is to partially negate certain kinds of energy by converting it into negative energy, channeling it into my body, then releasing it again... I have a spellcard that does the same.", I replied with a shrug, totally unfazed by her shock.

Utsuho turned back to me as I explained and her expression darkened. "That is an ability Chôzen Gekido did not possess...", growled Utsuho, apparently now feeling confirmed... to which I sighed.

"It is an ability I always possessed, I just barely use it.", I huffed. "It is pretty useless in most fights, I cannot negate any energy, ya know? To be honest, I wasn't even sure if it would work on your nuclear fusion... seems like it does, even though it hurts like hell to use it." She frowned harder, her expression darkened even more.

"Why should I believe you? You, after all, pretend to be HIM! Who are you really? Why are you doing this to me?" I rose an eyebrow in a cocky way. "It's heartless of you to deny who I really am.", I teased. "I am Chôzen Gekido! I am the Insanity! I am the Indifference! I am the Negativity!"

For a moment, Utsuho said nothing, shrunk with every word I exclaimed. And with every word I said, Insanity came through again. My smile widened again, turned into an insane grin, and my eyes shrunk into small irises... _"Guess I have to use this ability after all... Utsuho leaves me no choice, and my body does barely respond to anything anymore... I'm forcing it to move, but it barely does..."_

This time, I knew that my irises turned crimson. This time, I knew why. This time, I knew who I was and what those red eyes meant. I was Chôzen Gekido, a being that had chosen the path of indifference. But walking on this path has let me damaged, the boundary of sanity inside myself has vanished, has perished. Excessive giving in into the indifference has destroyed my sanity, and has given me a state that I once adressed to as "Insanity Mode".

Basically, as long as I was in this mode, I lost all reason, however, I retained my sense of enemy and friend, meaning I would attack only those that I see as an enemy to either me or my friends, and I was still able to listen to those who were on my side. Meaning that, if one said I should spare the enemy, I would. I could freely summon and get rid of the Insanity Mode... as long as I knew how to!

That had been the reason that I have turned into this mode for example during the fight on the Scarlet Devil Mansion roof, I lost it and didn't know how to return to sanity... if you could call it that. Well, this mode does boost my powers, broke down the barriers that contained most of my power. Though my limiter, my body, would still hold back the true potential of my power, it could freely flow through my body, and thus, strengthen me.

Also, this mode was required for me to use an ability of mine that... let just say for me to truly use it, my barriers had to be broken down. I remember using it during my fight with Mokou, back in the "Imperishable Night" incident, but as I was not in "Insanity Mode", I could not truly use it, it perished after only a few seconds, but it left Mokou pretty damaged... the full extent of it is incredible, but just exactly as incredible is the recoil.

This ability of mine was my last resort, was my ace up my sleeve... in this fight as well. Should I not manage to defeat Utsuho... this ability was the last ace, a coin thrown into the air. One side would settle my loss and the end of Gensokyo, the other one would defeat Utsuho. But it was not time for me to use this ability. "Insanity Mode" should be enough...

...or so I hope.

"What is wrong, Utsuho..? Didn't you want to get rid of me, the imposter, the fake?", I asked tauntingly, waving my bony hand at her. It didn't disturb me in the slightest that my arm had been reduced to a branch of bones, and in my insanity mode, I couldn't care less. Being like this, I do not flinch... I can still feel pain... but I do not flinch.

Utsuho seemed to realize exactly that, as I didn't flinch as an energy impulse connected with my left shoulder while I still looked down at my hand. Slowly, I looked up, didn't flinch as an energy impulse connected with my forehead and burned it. In her panic, Utsuho shot yet again, hitting my jaw and almost ripped it off, but I didn't flinch and my jaw remained in its place.

_**"Just our luck that we can't be radiated due to our natural ability..."**_**, **snickered my flame-soul as it circled my head. I turned back to Utsuho, who just pulled the trigger again. With a fluid motion, I lifted my left hand and absorbed the energy, then shot it back at Utsuho, hitting her square in the stomach and causing her to double over.

"Energy doesn't work on me, Utsuho!", I exclaimed, knowing that I had the upper hand now. I knew that I forced Utsuho into close-range. But if this was to my advantage was still a riddle, as Utsuho was several times stronger than me when it comes to physical power. And with my exposed weak-points, like my ribs or my arm...

_**"Here she comes! You startled the Yatagarasu!" **_

With a quick movement, I blocked Utsuhos incoming, and though it hurt like hell and I swear that my left arm broke, I did not flinch. _**"I told you to turn the flashlight off!"**_I ignored my flame-soul, pushed Utsuhos control rod back and kicked her into the stomach, but she caught my foot and flung me upwards.

Though I could not flinch, I could still be thrown. And I still was under the laws of gravity, and as I couldn't catch myself in time, I fell down towards Utsuho, who knocked the control rod into my stomach, making me hiss in pain. I did not flinch, though. With the control rod still up my stomach, Utsuho swung it around and threw me into a wall, and before I could even recover, she rushed after me and rammed the control rod into my stomach again, this time, making me cough up blood.

I did not flinch, but I closed my eyes in pain, and as I opened it, I saw Utsuhos face, which was not only distorted in anger, but also stained with my blood. With a sudden motion, she moved me along the wall, making me hiss in pain as my back was cut open as it rubbed against the pointy rocks. Then, she threw me across the room again, making me impact with the rocks on the other side, and then, she grabbed me with her free hand and lifted me into the air in a chocking hold.

I had no strength left, to be honest. I came to realize that as I hung there, her hand around my neck... Now... Now I guess, the coin has to decide... time to throw it.

As I opened my eyes and struggled against her grip, she silently lifted her right arm and pointed it at me, charging up nuclear energy in such a level that the klaxons began to blare again. However, knowing that I only had one chance, I opened my mouth the second that the energy was released. And I swallowed the orb of nuclear energy and threw my head back until it made a cracking noise. I knew that my neck was now broken, but that was my goal. Only that way could I swallow it all up.

"SAY AH, OKUU!", I screamed as I jerked my body forwards so that my head swung forwards. And as it did, I opened my mouth and released the orb right into Utsuhos face, making her scream in pain as she fell backwards.

As she had let go of me, I looked up with my broken neck and waited for it to heal, while Utsuho squirmed around, holding her face in pain. It took me only a few seconds to heal my neck as I used all my remaining strength to regenerate, but unfortunately, Utsuho had recovered quicker after the eye on her chest glowed red once. The moment that my neck had healed, Utsuho had me already in a grip and threw me through the room... this time, down.

And as I fell, the wind howling in my ears, I looked up... and came to realize that there was only one way...

Fighting fire with fire... I fought Mokou's fire with fire when I unknowingly had activated THAT ability...

Now, I had control over it... But I feared it. It was all my body had to give... used every ounce of strength I had. And, it would kill me either way.

It was time...

...to fight nuclear fusion... with nuclear fusion.

* * *

><p>The moment that I crawled out of the magma, my second bath in it luckily without any real damages, I looked up to see Utsuho landing on the giant rock that I had climbed on. It was a giant debris from before, which now swam on the magma which slowly burned through it, though it would surely take some months for the debris to be completely molten. Molten like most of my skin from the first bath.<p>

And now, climbing out of the second bath made me aware of how much I was really hurten, it made my body feel heavy in pain. _**"The return of your memories did more damage to you than your bath... though the physical damage comes from your bath, your soul has been weakened.. I feel it clearly."**_**, **spoke my flame-soul.

I hissed, then reached forwards with my left, healthy hand to pull my lower body, which was still in the magma, out of it. But the moment I pulled, I let out a scream of pain. "Persistent, aren't you?" I hissed in pain, then glared at my hand which she stepped on, then followed the leg up to Utsuho.

"You've been in the magma two times, I almost killed you several times, and still, you keep on pretending to be him...", hissed Utsuho, before lifting her feet, only to step on my hand with much more force. What made the pain worse was that she used the leg which was in congealed matter.

"But a fake can never overcome the real one, which is why you have lost... Only Chôzen Gekido, the real one, could ever overcome me..." "If so... Okuu..." She flinched, I felt it, and her glare increased as I looked up. "...you have already lost!" Her eyes widened as I put my bone hand onto the leg which stood on my left hand and pulled, revealing that what I had hidden from her: I no longer was complete.

Utsuho shrieked and tried to swing me off, but I held onto her leg with a death grip, grinning madly as I let my eyes trail down on my own body, until to the point where my lower body was supposed to be. Now, all that remained was a spine that stuck out of my upper body. My lower body had molten in the magma while Utsuho had kept me in there.

"IEEEEEK!", shrieked the yatagarasu as she swung me around, trying to get rid off me, but I simply used the momentum to climb onto her back. I put both of my hands onto her face, and grinned my insane smile. **"IT IS OVER NOW! **_**NEGATIVE **__**SOUL!**_**" **After exclaiming the words that summoned my final ability, both I and Utsuho began to scream in pain.

* * *

><p>"...I see...", whispered Satori, turning away from the two women. "So...both Okuu and Chô..." Rumia swallowed, but then nodded. "Chô has seen no other way than to both kill himself and Okuu for one hundred years... Utsuho was completely out of control, and the only way to save Gensokyo was to...", Rumia herself trailed off, turned her head away, trying to hide her tears, which now returned.<p>

"I understand... I do not make Chô responsible for it, neither do I hate Okuu for what she has become... It was neither her, nor his fault, that she has become insane under the thought of having killed...", muttered Satori, sighing. "Thank you for your understanding, Satori-sama.", spoke Nanatsu and bowed down. She, as well, was holding back her tears, but did a far better job at it.

"If that is the case, I shall inform Rin now, she was, after all, Okuu's best fr..." Satori was interupted when a loud cry echoed through the dephts of the old hell and the underground, a cry loud enough that even the surface dwellers had heard it. It was the cry of a bird in pain, an avian shriek of utter pain.

Satori, Rumia and Nanatsu twirled to the direction of the hell of blazing fires. "What in the name of...!", muttered Nanatsu. "T-That was Okuu! That was Okuu's cry, I would recognize it under millions of cries!", screamed Satori, surprise written all across her face.

"B-but Chô... and Utsuho fell into... buried beneath...!" Rumia was struggling to find the right words, but the shock was too much for her to form straight sentences. "If Utsuho has survived...!", stammered Nanatsu, exchanging a shocked glance with Rumia. "...then Chôzens sacrifice was for nothing!", finished the fallen angel.

Behind them, Satori began to snarl. "She must have managed to survive...", hissed Satori. Suddenly, the avian cry echoed once again through the dephts, but this time, it was followed by a second, deeper and louder avian cry. "...what is going on down there?", growled Rumia, looking out of a window to the hole which led to the crater. "...I don't know, but if Utsuho is still alive, Rumia, then we have to finish what Chôzen has begun..."

* * *

><p><em>~ Music Change: Flames in these black feathers ~<em>

Utsuho swung the leg-less thing off her back, panting madly. The moment he was off her, she felt how the pain subsided, and she jumped away, off the large swimming rock. And what she found as she twirled around, glaring at her enemy, made her flinch and shudder.

The thing was flying in midair, his arms pulled in, crossed above his chest, his head lowered and his face distorted in pain. All the holes he had in his body, even his fleshless arm, had fully recovered, only his lower body was still missing.

But then suddenly, his upper body, still the only part remaining of him, burst apart on the lower end, a liquid that looked suspiciously like magma, bright glowing magma, flowing out of it, forming a hip, legs, feet, after it cooled down. He immeadiately pulled his new lower body, strangely clothed in a jeans which he had worn before, in, making him hover in midair, curled up into a ball.

Then, Utsuho became witness of how his hair began to glow like magma, flew down his back and then cooled down, becoming raven-black, even darker than before, hair that reached down to the calves of her enemy.

All of sudden, his back burst apart and two red glowing objects shot out of it, looking like bright glowing fire. His left foot began to glow a bright orange, then the glow burst apart and turned into seven orbs that orbitted around his left ankle. Then, he let out another avian cry, extending his arms and legs and leaning his upper body back as the cry echoed through the crater, making it shake and Utsuho cover her ears.

As he cried, his chest burst apart, a bright light coming out of it, then, a red eye appeared at the center of his chest, burning through his black shirt. The same moment, the fire on his back cooled down and turned out to be blackfeathered raven wings exactly like her own, and as she observed the orbs that orbitted his left ankle closer, they turned out to be atoms.

What flew in front of her looked like a male replica of herself, only lacking the control rod and the congealed matter. And before she even could say anything, the enemy charged at her, covered in nuclear energy and hit her square in the stomach with a punch.

* * *

><p>I grinned madly as Utsuho crawled out of the wall, staring at me in shock. Extending my left hand to the side, I began to gather nuclear energy, before it suddenly became a miniature sun that looked exactly like those that Utsuho had thrown at me before.<p>

"The... negative soul... my last resort... the ability to copy another being on touch, giving me its abilities and altering my appearance as long as I use it...", I chuckled, giving her the explanation she was apparently searching for. Before she could even react, I threw the miniature sun, forcing her to dive out of the way.

"...an ability with such enormous mental recoil that I can barely stand. The headache I have right now... it practically kills me... but... but I...", I forced my right, to bone-reduced hand into a fist, "...but I'll stand it. Even though it kills me. My last strength... goes into this ability to... stop you."

_"Remind me to get rid of that ability once we are out of here... I will never use it again... Never. Let Reimu seal me... Sanae... heck, I'd even ask Kanako! I need to get rid of these abilities... they are what prevent me from having a peaceful life..." __**"Will do."**_

"I have used it during my amnesia before, only didn't I know what it was until I remembered. Back then, I accidentaly copied Fujiwara no Mokou, but as I wasn't in my 'Insanity Mode', I could not hold it up for all too long. However, Utsuho, now that I remember...", I threw another nuclear miniature sun, which she avoided.

A single nuclear laser missed me by milimeters, but I stayed unfazed. "... I can finally use my true potential, the insanity locked within myself!" I rushed forwards, tackled her and myself into a wall, leaving a large crater within it.

She was lying to my feet as I stood up, but before I could do anything, she kicked my feet away and another kick sent me back into the air, before she followed. In midair, I turned around and ducked beneath her control rod, then punched her into the abdomen, to which she doubled over and gave me a headbutt.

We recovered the same second, rushed again at each other. The klaxons blarred louder than ever before as both she and I began to load nuclear energy into ourselves, then discharged it at each other. I was lucky and avoided, but it hit her into the chest and she fell backwards. Looking down, I saw how she impacted with the large debris from before, and with an insane grin, I let myself fall out of the air.

* * *

><p>The moment I landed, my kick aiming at her face, she had jumped away, making me hit nothing but the ground. However, I shot a large orb of nuclear energy after her, which send her off balance and made her impact with the ground once again.<p>

Once again I charged after her, this time, she had just gotten to her feet and blocked my nearing kick with her control rod. I landed on my feet in front of her, aiming a kick at her side, which she avoided by falling backwards. She punched, but I blocked her punch with my own fist, then pushed hers aside to hit her, however, she blocked the punch as well.

She kicked, but I jumped above it and grabbed her face, then charged forwards and smashed her into the ground with her back. I made a front flip then, landed on my feet and turned around, but she had already recovered and caught me with a kick into my side.

Reacting quickly, I grabbed her feet and twisted it, then tried to smash her into the ground, but she escaped my grip and landed in front of me after a jump. And then, I used what Yuugi had used on me before. I quickly put my arms around her waist, then let my upper body fall backwards. _**"German Suplex!"**_, my flame soul cried out in amazement.

Utsuho hit with her head into the ground, made a backflip and landed on her knees, panting like mad, just like myself. But then, she pulled a new trick, she gathered nuclear energy in herself, making the klaxons blare like hell. Before I could react, she jumped into the air and released the energy, turning herself into a sun.

My eyes widened in shock as I felt the strong pull, and quickly flew backwards, aiming at the giant orb with several lasers, which all just got absorbed as the sun grew bigger and bigger, now even pulling parts out of the wall.

Knowing that I had no other direction than to fly towards the orb, I gathered nuclear energy inside myself and turned around, flying towards the sun, aiming at the core of it... the core which Utsuho was. And right before I touched it, I released the energy into myself, making myself a flying nuclear bullet that dug into the sun.

And indeed, I managed to reach the middle, caught Utsuho and discharged the energy into her, causing her to scream in pain and the orb to break apart, ending the supernova... but Utsuho still wasn't done for, I knew it as she fell backwards, gathering energy within her, making herself a bright yellow glowing bullet. I jumped back, causing the distance between us to widen, then I began to charge myself with nuclear energy as well.

* * *

><p>Satori flinched when she heard the klaxons blare louder than ever, even the klaxons in the tunnel to the blazing hell cried with all their might. Suddenly, one of them exploded to their left. "What is going on? Why are they exploding?", screamed Nanatsu against the blaring.<p>

"The klaxons react when nuclear energy gathers, the higher the level of nuclear energy, the louder they cry! But whatever is happening, it is too much for them, the nuclear energy is above all levels we ever have experienced!", exclaimed Satori as she flew into the tunnel that led to the blazing hell, the one that had been blocked by a barrier.

"So she is going to kill herself and blow Gensokyo up?", screamed Rumia. "I DON'T KNOW!", shouted Satori, flying around the corner, right into the crater...

...and there, she stopped, her mouth agape. Nanatsu and Rumia did the same as they saw it. Two giant yellow bullets were charging up energy inside theirselves, illuminating the whole crater from the bottom to the top, even the magma couldn't shine as bright as the two objects did. The whole crater shook under the might of these two objects, debris fell from the walls down into the magma beneath.

"WHAT IS THIS?", gasped Rumia, right before another klaxon exploded. "I don't...!", began Nanatsu, but was interupted. **"THIS IS THE FINAL END, WITHOUT ANY REGRETS! THIS IS IT! IT COMES TO AN END NOW, OKUU!" **The scream made all of them shudder in surprise, shock, fear, happiness and confusion, all at once.

* * *

><p><strong>"NUCLEAR BIRD! BLACK BIRD OF CHERNOBYL!" (1)<strong>, I cried against the klaxons at the same time as Utsuho, before we both charged at each other headfirst, the energy covering out bodies. The distance between us closed in a matter of seconds, the end was close... the nuclear explosion that would result would hopefully end it...

_**"The black bird of chernobyl... the sign of nearing tragedies..."**_**, **whispered my flame-soul inside my head. "The black bird of chernobyl... Utsuho Reiuji...", I chuckled, right before I impacted with Utsuho. The next thing I know was black, yellow, and a giant earthquake after an earshattering explosion...

**Badum.**

* * *

><p>(1) The black bird of chernobyl is a myth that indeed exists, and the character Utsuho Reiuji was basically based on this. During the tragedy of chernobyl, many of the people that would later die on radiation, including those who were send to their death by fixing whatever happened, swore they saw a creature that was half-human, half-bird.<p>

The interesting fact is, that the people who saw the "beast" have never met or heard of each other... but they all described the same thing: An avian creature, in between 5 and 6 feet tall, gigantic black wings, etc.

Until today, nobody knows what they really saw and if the black bird of chernobyl does indeed exist. However, since several similiar sightings have been made in before gigantic disasters, the black bird of chernobyl eventually became a sign of nearing disasters and tragedies.

* * *

><p><em>Achievement get: The Big Bang!<em>

_So yeah... it isn't over yet. It wasn't, that means. Chôzen returned to fight Utsuho after he realized it made no sense to just kill them both. So, the question that remains is... who won? Mima did not, as it seems, since Chôzen is still alive..._

_Anyways, yeah, I admit, this chapter was inspired by the popular video "Touhou 3D Dog Fight __東方闘犬劇 __FULL ver. with SE". I suggest you watch that video... it is awesome._

_Anyways... Did you really think I-NB was over? Why in gods name should I make that poll about the "Touhou UFO Arc" then? And yeah.. the poll is over now. The result was, that we will have an UFO arc... thus, I-NB is not over yet~. Will have an TD Arc as well, I guess._

_But first... is SA over now? Or is there more to come? And what about Chôzen and Utsuho? They were both near death, both hurten mentally as well as physically. Chôzen even lost part of his body... it regenerated, but... will he suffer scars? Constant wounds? Remaining wounds? And Utsuho? What about her?_

_...find out in the next chapter. The conclusion is next chapter... See ya there!_

_So long!_


	67. Chapter 65 Scarlet Mind

_And after the final fight with Utsuho, now comes the conclusion to it. Has Chôzen won? Or Utsuho?_

_To not waste too many words and time on this small part up here, I'll make it quick: This chapter contains another surprise. Which? Weeell, something I guess neither of you expected._

_But enough of that._

_Review time~_

_**Sweebation...**__ Good to know that the last chapters were to your liking. I put a lot of effort into it. Chôzen's abilities are indeed a little confusing... aren't they? _

_And as you wish, here is the next chapter. I decided to finish this chapter before tomorrow, since I don't know if I can be online in the next few days / weeks... thus, the updates could slow down a little to a lot... And I am really sorry about that. But this chapter ends the "Amnesia" part of I-NB, since Chôzen now has regained his memories. However, there is still the UFO arc... and I planned quite a lot for it._

_**Flandre Nightshade Scarlet...**__ Indeed, it was a pun. Obvious and simple, but a pun. At first, it wasn't intended and I simply wrote "The hell?" out of habit... and then, since it was ironic, let it in the chapter. So in a way, it was intended. And yeah... I took a lot of time to choose the music for the last two chapters. I've been searching like mad through my "Touhou Music" Folders..._

_So yes... here is the next chapter. _

_DISCLAIMER: I do not own Touhou, Team Shanghai Alice / ZUN does. Chôzen Gekido (and his responsible personalities and his flame-soul), Ryoko Jigoku, Shiho Kumo, Sly, Kayako Saeki Henge and Nanatsu no Taizai belong to me._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Extra Chapter: Scarlet Mind ~ Subconciousness Insanity<strong>_

**BADUM!**

"Chô! Come on! Wake up!" I chuckled dryly as I felt a hand hitting my cheek over and over again. "Stop it, Rumia, I'm alright...", I laughed, sitting up. The obscured sight of mine vanished as I did, and I found myself lying on the ground of the crater, right on top of the large debris from before...

...And why and how long have I been laughing?

"What the hell? What has happened to you?", asked Nanatsu in something between shock and anger. I moved my neck, causing a cracking noise, before I stood up and stretched myself, my arms, legs, and wings. Turning to look over my shoulder, I found the black wings still on my back, though they looked really worse. Then, I turned to look over at where Satori kneeled besides a barely conciousness Utsuho. I admit, I myself was close to unconciousness as well, but I managed to hide it.

"Okuu decided to give it another round before we could die... So I had no other chance to come back... It seems it is not my time to die yet.", I chuckled, moving a hand over the eye on my chest, which felt like an emerald to the touch. A hot emerald, almost burning my hand.

Before the girls could ask more questions, I stepped over to Satori and Utsuho, and kneeled down besides the yatagarasu. "So, Okuu... Who am I?", I chuckled. "You... moron...", she hissed, opening her eyes, which immediately fixed on me, glaring.

"Or rather... I... birdbrain... How could I... deny it was you..." I chuckled at that. "It's alright, you were blinded by insanity, trust me, I know how that feels and how hard it is to believe things as long as it is there.", I sighed, extending a hand to her to help her up. "There were so many... signs that you... were the true one... and yet I could not believe them...", she coughed, but then grabbed my hand and let me help her up, and then, I put her left arm around my neck, supporting her weight.

"Geez, I told you, it is alright, I am not even mad at you for that amnesia!", I huffed, nudging her into the side. But as I did, she distorted her face in pain. "Oh, sorry...", I quickly muttered, but she chuckled weakly. "I guess it is finally time to explain why Utsuho attacked you all those years ago...", sighed Satori, scratching her head.

"I know it already, but maybe you should explain it to those beauties over there while I bring Okuu back to the palace... I doubt she can fly, or even walk at all on her own." _"Not that I actually can... It's rather that we support each others weight right now..."_ The yatagarasu nodded, and so did the satori named Satori.

I let out a sigh, then closed my eyes for a second. At the same time, all the features I had copied from Utsuho, the wings, the eye on the chest, the long hair and the atoms, began to glow a bright orange, then burst apart into nothingness, leaving me with my old appearance.

Luckily, my lower body and what had healed other than that remained, it had merely regenerated after I had copied Utsuho, giving me the ability to regenerate with her Yatagarasu powers. Then, I nodded towards Satori, then to Utsuho, and the hell raven-turned-yatagarasu and I began to fly towards the exit, helping each other fly... even though we tried to hide that from the others.

* * *

><p>Satori watched them leave, then turned to the two women of Chôzens desire. "Utsuho has always been deeply concerned for others, and especially her friends and me, her master. So when I fell into depressions 300 years ago, she came to the wrong conclusion... that Chôzen was responsible for it. However, he was not, but before I realised to which conclusion Okuu had come, she was already hunting him down. She believed that something I muttered in depressions refered to him, however, I had refered to my younger sister, another satori..."<p>

Satori Komeiji let out a deep sigh, during which she closed all of her three eyes. Then, she turned her head and looked at the magma that was somewhere in beneath them... and a soft smile appeared on her lips.

"She had seen through how much pain I went due to being shunned by humans and other youkai. She did not want to be as lonely and shunned as me, so she got rid of the only thing that other beings hated me for, the ability to read their mind and heart... She closed her third eye, but it resulted in her heart being closed as well... She was no longer able to feel any emotions, acted completely without any care in the world, and decided to travel the surface world..."

The soft smile vanished all of sudden, left Satori Komeiji with a deep, but emotionless frown. Her formerly almost motherly warmth had vanished... what was left was a cold, lonesome girl, shunned for being who she was. Satori Komeiji, the girl even the evil spirits feared.

"...she left without telling me, and when I finally heard of it through Yamame Kurodani, I was overcome by depressions, making myself responsible for her leave and isolation...", explained Satori and ended her explanation with a deep sigh. "...so Utsuho went and attacked Chôzen. She thought she had killed him, and when she heard from you that he was innocent, she snapped after making herself responsible for it?", finished Nanatsu, though it was still a question. "Correct, Nanatsu no Taizai.", sighed Satori, nodding softly.

"D'aw, poor sis." Satori, Nanatsu and Rumia flinched, then turned to another girl that patted Satoris shoulder, looking almost exactly like her. It was a girl with grey-greenish hair, which wore an orange shirt and a green skirt, in addition to a black hat with a yellow ribbon. In front of her chest was a blue third eye, though its eye was closed.

"K-Koishi!", gasped Satori, and the other girl struck a childish pose with a giant grin. "Sis! You should've seen the fight between your Okuu and Chô! it was totally awesome! No matter what they threw at each other, they stood back up and kicked each others asses again!", exclaimed the younger Komeiji, stricking poses to imitate Chôzen and Utsuhos fight.

"She... has been there all along?", asked Rumia. "Yeah.. Not surprising, Koishi can manipulate the subconciousness of another being, making herself invisible for everyone if she wants so, and then she slowly blends in, which gives the manipulated beings the feeling that she had been there all along.", sighed Satori.

"Sis! Sis! Let's have a party! Chô makes incredible parties, I were at two of them! He does play that funny game called Pinata or something!", exclaimed Koishi, pulling on her sisters robes. Satori let out a loud sigh. "Might as well celebrate the survival of Chô, Okuu and Gensokyo...", chuckled Satori, before she glanced at Rumia. "...that angel of death certainly seems eager to celebrate."

Rumia flinched, then chuckled uneasily. "Got me there.", she chuckled. Satori nodded. "Alright, then please follow me back into the palace of earth spirits. We have enough sake and food for everyone there. I admit, I myself feel the urge to celebrate now.", chuckled Satori, before she lifted a few centimeters off the ground. "And I want to leave this quite unpleasant area behind.", the girl with the indifferent face admitted, then watched as the other girls lifted off the ground as well.

* * *

><p>"Okuu!" The moment that I entered the palace of earth spirits with Utsuho, Rin immediately appeared and threw herself at the yatagarasu, embracing her and supporting her weight, allowing me to let go of Utsuho... Looks like I can stand on my own... somewhat.<p>

"You're alright! You stupid raven!", cried Rin, her face buried in Utsuhos all, the yatagarasu was almost a head taller than the kasha. _**"That lucky cat~! Why is it that the cats always get the comfy places?"**_

"I'm alright...", chuckled Utsuho weakly, patting the kashas back. "I thought I lost your sorry ass, sis!", sobbed the kasha furthermore, lifting her face to look at the yatagarasu. Utsuho was smiling brightly, though the kashas face was stained with tears. Apropos stained, Utsuhos face was no longer stained by my blood, the nuclear energy from before must have burned it off or something. Well, I don't want to imagine how quick the kasha would've fainted when she had seen the blood. And...

...HOLY SHIT!

I was just about to find a place to sit down (my legs felt weak after all), when Rin suddenly leaned forwards, stood up on tiptoes and kissed the yatagarasu! Well, Utsuho didn't seem to mind and got quickly over the shock that was written onto her face, as she quickly closed her eyes and the kiss got more intense.

_**"...and we even got a seat in the first row!"**_

"Nice~! Gensokyo, land of sadistic lesbians!" I flinched as I heard the voice, as did Utsuho and Rin. As I turned to my right, I found Dio Brando leaned against the wall, his arms crossed in front of his chest and a smug grin on his face.

"You take the words right out of my mouth, Brando, but what are you doing here?", I asked. As I spoke, he turned to me and his smirk widened, but then he lifted his left hand and pointed with his thumb to a spot to my right. And as I turned there, I found several people I would not have expected at all.

"How nice of you to finally notice us, big bro! Apparently, this has to do with the area here, as most people here JUST STRAIGHT IGNORE ME! I, REMILIA SCARLET, HAVE COME ALL THE WAY DOWN HERE INTO THIS ANNOYING AREA AND AM IGNORED! I SHALL NOT BE IGNORED!" I let out a sigh as Remi continued her rant, then turned to Sakuya, who stood aside the raging vampire. She still had the golden hair, but now wore her maid outfit again.

_**"Charisma break..." **_**"Yep. Charisma break." **_"I agree. Remi got a charisma break."_

"What milady wants to say is, that she has heard of another noble family in Gensokyo through Reimu Hakurei and Yukari Yakumo. As she heard of them, she decided to use her important time to meet them, however, as she arrived no one was there to greet her, though her visit was completely by surprise. Also, she has chosen that her younger sister, and we, her humble servants, as well as her good friend Patchouli Knowledge and her personal servant, as well as my father Dio Brando, the jiang-shi Hsien-Ko and her sister Mei-Ling, should come with her to this important meeting. But Milady is very displeased at not being properly welcomed.", explained Sakuya.

I sweatdropped, but then proceeded in greeting Patchouli, Koakuma, Meiling, Flandre, Hsien-Ko (and Mei-Ling) and Kayako.

"You know these guys, bro?", asked Rin, still blushing madly, as did Utsuho by the way. "Uhm, well yes. These are good friends of mine, as well as my not-blood-related sisters Remilia and Flandre Scarlet.", I explained, nodding to the furious vampire, which was still throwing a tantrum, and then to the blonde vampire that stood aside her._**"Now that's what I call a 'Charisma Break'"**_**, **chuckled my flame-soul. I shrugged at that.

"Big Brother! You didn't visit us in quite a while!", complained Flandre as she walked over to me, taking my hand. Seeing her sad face, I began to smile widely and went into my knees, placing a hand on top of her head. "Well, I am sorry, Flan, but I had many problems, you know? But... that is all over now! I can finally come to visit you again. And you know what is even better? I finally remember everything we ever played together!", I smiled, patting her.

And hearing that made her really happy, it seems, as she suddenly bounced up and down. "Really? You remember everything?", she asked excitedly. "Everything.", I replied. "Oh? So your memories are back?", asked Remilia, cutting her tantrum. I nodded. "Yeah. It hit me like a train, but everything is back in place.", I chuckled, and send Utsuho a glance. The Yatagarasu sighed, then almost slipped and fell to the ground, but Rin quickly caught her again.

"But, big brother, what were your problems? Mabye I could have helped!", complained Flandre now, making me chuckle. "That was something you couldn't really help me with... When you get older, you see what I mean... I am in love, Flan, and love makes people really crazy, you know? Especially if your love is a little complicated. But now that I remember everything, I can be with my special ones. You know what I mean, don't you?", I smiled. The little vampire nodded.

"Yes, I think I understand...", she replied, but suddenly got really thoughtful. "Has onee-chan a special person as well...?", she pondered aloud, making Remilia flinch and blush. "At the moment, not, Flan.", I chuckled, to which Remilia threw me a glare.

"Anyways, bro, could you tell these people to be patient? I could not find Satori-sama.", huffed Rin all of sudden. Bad move, I have to say, because Remilia went red in anger again. "HOW DARE YOU TO CALL ME IMPATIENT! JUST FOR THAT, BADMOUTHING A DESCANDANT OF DRACULA HIMSELF, I SHALL EXEC..." "Who is shouting in my palace?"

I, with the other persons present in the room, turned to a door from which Satori emerged. She quickly glanced through the room... and then, all of her three eyes came to a stop on Remilia. The little bratty vampire stared at Satori, her mouth agape. Satori stared back in the same intensity. As I saw the look the two exchanged, I sweatdropped, chuckled, then bowed down to Flandre.

"Hey, Flan... I think your sister has just found her 'special person'...", I chuckled. "Really?", asked the younger scarlet sister. And I nodded. "Yeah... you could say that..." "I...I...I shall apologize for shouting aloud in your palace, Lady Komeiji!", muttered Remilia all of sudden, bowing down, surprising her servants. _**"I do not need to be a mind-reader to know that Remi has the hots for Satori."**_**, **chuckled my flame-soul.

"I...uh.. excuse accepted, Lady Scarlet...", muttered Satori, her face slowly becoming red as she blushed ferociously. She even turned her gaze away! _**"...and Satori totally knows! Ah, poor Remi, now she will be... wait a second... do you think that Satori possibly...!"**__"Why yes, split soul of mine, I think Satori does have the hots for Remi as well..."_I snickered inside my mind, never noticing how something green approached me from behind.

"Ssssssssss..." I flinched madly. "That'sssss a nice ssssssubconioussssssnesssssss that you have there...sssss... It would be a ssssshame if sssssssomething ever happened to it...", whispered a voice into my ear.** "CREEPER!", (1) **I gasped and jumped away, with Koishi holding onto my back, laughing her ass off.**  
><strong>

* * *

><p>A while later, the party was in full swing. As I sat in my chair, Nanatsu to my left, drinking just a tea, and Rumia (she looked worse... not as worse as me, but with her hair being burned down to half its original length, she looked a little... weird) to my right, which was encouraging the others to drink even more Sake, I chuckled and let my gaze wander through the room.<p>

Like I said, Nanatsu was behaving all calm and drunk a tea in silence, while Rumia was swinging her Sake around as she encouraged the drinking contest between Dio Brando, Yuugi Hoshiguma, Hsien-Ko and Suika Ibuki. No need to say that Parsee was sitting aside Yuugi, and though she drunk Sake as well, she was glaring at Dio, Hsien-Ko and Suika, possibly jealous of them for drinking with Yuugi.

Anyways, Shiho Kumo had been invited as well, and she brought several tsuchigumo with her, which were now all scattered across the rooms, laughing and feasting. Well, Yamame was along them too, as was Kisume, the two of them were conversing with Shiho, Patchouli and Koakuma about exalted youkai in Gensokyo, and ocassionaly, they would send me a glance.

Mei-Ling had chosen to sit next to Rin, and was now conversing with the Kasha about things I don't really understand... zombies and such. Meanwhile, Utsuho was laughing with Sakuya and Meiling about some jokes, swaying her glass around and ocassionally giving someone accidentally a Sake shower. And now, we come to the funniest members of this party.

Over an hour ago, Flandre and Koishi met. And I seriously don't need to say how ridiculous funny that is, huh? They immediately agreed on playing a game, and, let me tell you, they have the exact same idea of playing, because Koishi is, to be honest, just as crazy as Flandre is.

Well, they agreed on playing tag, then rushed out of the door, Koishi chasing Flandre. Ocassionally, they would fly past the open door, but the only thing else you heard of them was the ocassionally explosions above and beneath us, which seriously didn't seem to disturb anyone...

Normally, Satori would be running around, telling Koishi to stop, but... "What's so funny, Chô? You're having that grin all across ya face!", slurred Rumia, leaning her head onto my right shoulder. Out of the corner of my eyes, I saw how Nanatsu turned to us, a smug grin all across her face. She totally knew what was so funny. And with a single motion of my hand, Rumia knew too, and began to snicker as well.

Satori and Remilia were funny, that was what was making me snicker. It amused me to see how they silently sat aside each other, Remilia ocassionally glancing at Satori from the corner of her eyes, then quickly looking back at her cup of tea again. Also, Satori would sometimes gasp, apparently from reading Remilias thoughts.

_**"I bet 50 bucks that Remilia has at least once thought about kissin' Satori and Satori knows it!"**_**,** exclaimed my flame-soul inside my head, making me snicker even madder. _"You know.. this has been fun and all, but I think we should finally tell Remi."_, I sent back**. **_**"Aw... you're a killjoy, you know...? Well, alright, tell Remilia... tch. So much for 'straight woman of honor' (2)..."**_I nodded with a bright smile, then coughed. "Uhm... Remi..."

The vampire of 500 years flinched and gasped, turning her attention to me. "Y-Yes, Bro?", she asked. I chuckled uneasily. "Uhm... Satori... is... well, a satori... and they... can read minds with their third eye.", I barely could contain my laughter.

Remi flinched madly for yet another time, then turned to look down at the orb in front of Satori's chest, the red third eye. And then, she blushed so madly that I thought she was going to explode any second! "I... I W-w-w-w-asn't...!", gasped Remilia, jumping out of her chair, holding her hands up in defense.

Satori looked at her, before she blushed as well and turned her head away. "I... uhm... it... it's alright, I guess... Just... It's just that it's been a long time since somebody has... complimented me so much and in such a way...", mumbled the mistress of chireiden. I just rolled my eyes at that._**"50000 yen that they'll marry!"**_, exclaimed my flame-soul, and completely out of the blue, a bunch of yen fell out of it and landed on the table in front of me.

I flinched, sweatdropping and yet looking in shock at the money. "How did you...?", I muttered, to which the flame-soul of mine snickered._**"Come on! I wanna see your money!"**_"Geez, alright." I slid a hand into my pocket and pulled 50000 yen out of it. I put them onto the table and grinned madly at my flame-soul. "You're gonna lose, pal! I'm on!" _**"Alright, loser, the bet counts!"**_

"Chô? Just what the hell is the money for?", asked Nanatsu, frowning. "I'm having a bet with myself.", I replied, not taking my eyes off my flame-soul. "Oh really? What about?", asked Rumia, still slurring. "I tell ya another time.", I chuckled. "Huh?", muttered Rumia at that, but I ignored it.

"Aaanyways, Chô, I think I'll head home. I mean, the incident is solved, and I'm not really feeling all too well after the shock you gave me.", huffed Nanatsu, standing up. "Already? But I'm having fun here...!", I pouted. "Don't worry, stay a little longer, I don't mind. I mean, you have stuff to catch up with the others... Besides, I'm going to take Rumia with me, she is totally unable to stay anylonger... Also, she is still recovering, she shouldn't be drinking! After all, she was knocked out for weeks, and this incident wasn't really what she should endure after just recovering!", scolded Nanatsu.

"Wha...? But you were the one who said Rumia should come alo...!" "Well, see you later Chô.", Without letting me finish, she kissed me on the lips and grabbed Rumia by the shoulder. "Come on, you should rest!", scolded the Shinigami again, before she pulled Rumia with her, leaving through the door with the angel of death struggling and trying to get back to have another Sake.

"Oh~ You're gonna experience quite a surprise, Chô!", chuckled Satori suddenly, hiding a grin behind the brim of her cup. I frowned. "What do you mean?", I asked. "Nothing. Well, let's drink another round! Lady scarlet?" Remilia flinched, and as Satori turned ot her, she suddenly flinched as well. "T-though I am honored, Lady Scarlet... that would be really... not today, lady scarlet."

Guessing from the blushes of both, Remi has just thought something really perverse... "Come on, Bro!", exclaimed Utsuho, waving a glass of Sake. I grinned widely, then jumped over to them after pocketing the money that I had bet with my flame-soul. "You're on!", I exclaimed, and landed on the free seat next to her, ready to win this drinking contest.

* * *

><p>I landed in front of my house, slowly, carefully, silent. Though I had just partied, I wasn't exactly in a good mood anymore... mainly because of one thing...<p>

I looked down at my right hand, which was enveloped in a black leather glove. I hadn't told anyone but Satori and Utsuho... and they quickly got me the glove.

Slowly, I extended my left hand to it, took the tip of the index finger of the glove in between my left thumb and index finger... and then, slowly, pulled the glove off... revealing my bare bones to me. My hand, during the course of the evening, had begun to rot away again. I had, after all, just borrowed Utsuho's Yatagarasu regeneration for a while... and the hand had apparently not fully healed.

Now, it was up to my own regeneration to heal my hand... it would take months, of that I was aware... so I better don't tell Nanatsu or Rumia about this... and just keep this glove on. I don't want to shock them.

I put the glove back on... shuddered, turned my gaze away from my right hand... then extended it to the doorknob. I turned it... but the door was locked, as I had predicted. And I had no keys anymore, the old molten in the lava as I took that dive with Okuu...

Luckily, there is always a spare one hidden behind that loose brick just underneath the window to my right.

"Nanatsu?", I asked, opening the door to our house carefully. No reply. _"I'm having a deja-vue right now, but well, last time, you were slurring."_ I rolled my eyes. "You know as well that, now that my memories are back, I remember how to negate the effect alcohol has on a being, right?", I huffed, before turning back into the room.

"Nana~?", I repeated, opening the door to the living room. No one was in the living room. I frowned. She and Rumia said they would leave already after I said I would stay for a while, chatting with Satori and catching up on things with her... though I had the unofficial drinking contest with Utsuho, Yuugi, Suika, Dio, Hsien-Ko, Meiling, Rin and surprisingly even Parsee. But I only stayed for an hour, Satori felt exhausted and so did the others, so I left. And here I was... wondering if Nanatsu had already gone to bed.

Dismissing it as her being tired and having gone to bed already, it was darkest night after all, I stretched myself and walked towards the stairs, deciding that I needed sleep myself. I went up the stairs in the darkness which was already present, the reason for it being completely dark was, that the staircase had no windows through which light could fall in, and I left the lights out. After all, I was a youkai and didn´t have nyctophobia, and also, my eyes were like flashlights.

I reached the upper end of the stairs and walked straight towards my shared bedroom with Nanatsu. It was then that I noticed that it had begun to rain outside, the sound of rain hitting the roof above me. Aw well, damn weather... Might as well just go to bed.

I stood in front of the door and pushed it open...

...a mistake.

"Nanat..." I froze. I was standing in the open door to the bedroom. I wasn't alone inside. I could barely believe my own eyes as I saw it... There was a pool of black on the ground aside the bed, some white in between. A pool of clothes. Nanatsu's clothes... and that of...

I rose my gaze to what was right in front of me. Rumia, in nothing more than her underwear, sat on the bed, her arms slung around Nanatsu's neck... her tongue wrestling with Nanatsu's. In front of me sat the two girls that made up my world... without me. Kissing each other like some teenage couple.

It had to be the weirdest situation I have ever walked in... and only one feeling came up inside me. Confusion.

* * *

><p><strong>Nanatsu no Taizai's PoV:<strong>

I noticed something out of the corner of my eyes. Someone stood there in the door. And only one person could be there.

Panic flew through me and I broke free of Rumia's kiss... or was it mine? I don't exactly remember who started this... neither do I remember how we got this far...

As I twirled to the door... my worst fears became reality. Chôzen was standing in the door, a deep, confused frown on his face as he slowly shook his head as if to deny what he saw... "Chôzen, wait, it isn't..."

He didn't allow me to finish. He twirled around on the spot, rushed out of the bedroom... as he did, I got a glimpse of his expression. It reflected something I had never expected to see... his face showed one thing. Pain. Pain of being betrayed.

"WAIT, CHÔZEN!", roared Rumia, pulled her arms back, let me free. I immediately made a dash for the door, didn't care to pick up my clothes on the floor. The moment I stood in the door, I managed to get a last glimpse at his back as he stumbled down the stairs.

I rushed after him, jumped down several steps at once. Scanning through the living room, I found the open door to the corridor. He was fleeing. Fleeing once more from me.

Running through the living room, I jumped across his favourite armchair, landed in front of the door. I hit the breaks as I was inside the corridor, turned to look right... and through the open frontdoor, I only managed to see his back a last time... before he vanished inside the dark, rainy night.

I wouldn't run after him... he was way faster than me. As I saw him vanish in the darkness... I felt weak. I fell to my knees. Chôzen was gone. Yet again.

A soft hand was placed on my shoulder, and upon turning around, I looked at the pale beauty... Rumia. How had it come this far? Why in gods name had I kissed her...? Why did I feel such pleasure as I was kissing her up there in the bedroom?

"He... he is gone?", asked Rumia, running one hand through her singed hair. I nodded weakly. For a moment, we just remained like that... just being there, in front of this open door... had it closed a door to my past? The door in between me and Chôzen?

"Get up... you shouldn't be there, you'll just catch a cold...", whispered Rumia, lifting her right hand, revealing my kimono to me. "Please put it on." I nodded weakly... I got up from the ground, took the kimono...

...and next second, I found myself crying into Rumia's shoulder, while the angel of death just patted my back.

...I had once again made the wrong decision, hadn't I?

"Let's go to bed... there isn't anything we can do now.", breathed Rumia into my ear. And all I did was nod. Chôzen... I wanted to run after him, find him, clear things up... but I knew Rumia was right. I couldn't do a thing now... For now, I couldn't do anything but sob into the shoulder of the fallen angel.

* * *

><p>(1) We all know him, we all hate him. Our dearest Minecraft enemy: The Creeper. The explosive, green, silent, exploding and destroying, totally annoying and griefing, DAMN CREEPER! THEY, LIKE, SET MY SERVER ON FIRE!<p>

One of them found it HILARIOUS to sneak up on me and let MY GODDAMN SUN (a glass sphere with lava inside) EXPLODE! Now THAT was what I call...*sunglasses* ...a freaking solar-eruption/supernova.

Zombie: YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAH!

(2) At the end of the EoSD arc, when Chôzen mentioned Remilia having the hots for Sakuya, Remilia said she was "a straight woman of honor"... Soooo much for that, really.

* * *

><p><em>And there is yet another twist. Now, who would've thought that the love triangle would turn out this way? All along, it seemed like Chôzen would get one of them... now, it turned out that he got neither of them. Rumia x Nanatsu... has anybody seen it coming?<em>

_Anyways, Utsuho is beaten, Koishi appeared (not for the last time), a party was held... then, Chôzen ran in on the girls he loved, kissing... and then Chôzen fled into the dark night... _

_I-NB is far from over! Next up is the first chapter of the SA Intermission Arc, then follows the UFO Arc... and what then comes... is still a mystery._

_So until next time, where we find out what will happen from now on._

_So long!_


	68. Chapter 66 Visits Part 1

_Here I am again!_

_Sorry for the shock last time, turned out I wasn't exactly gone for as long as I suspected. Phew! Feared that I would actually not be able to update or be around at all... Things turned a bit and now I am back and will stay... For now._

_Anyways, this chapter took me quite some time to write... it's longer than any chapter I ever wrote before and I had at least one writers block during it near the end... But well, here it is._

_Now then, review time~_

_**Kaiser Dude...**_ _Aw heck yeah, Koishi sure is fun to write in. I'm already thinking of how and when to use her... As for the "second half"... well, it may be resolved some time, but when...? I'm not telling, or if that will be resolved at all._

_Oh and, you're right. I never heard of "Catherine" before your review... but I looked around for that game. And I agree... Sly and "Boss" are somewhat similiar, aren't they?_

_**Sweebation... **__Hope you'll remember your password, really. Happened to me once as well at the very beginning, and I was turning my whole room upside-down in order to find that piece of paper I wrote the password on._

_I'm happy that the last chapter was to your liking... To be honest, I was kinda worried about whether or not that surprising twist at the end would turn out..._

_Negative Bullet Z? Sounds kinda cool, ya know? ^^ Please don't get ideas into my head._

_**Moondrag...**__ I don't think Chôzen heard ya... That idiot. He could have it all! ...or could he?_

_Well, what can I say... I know Chôzen knows a lot of people from his forgotten past... that is kinda a main thing about this story. Of course this is a little annoying, yes, but imagine that there had been two or three people that were important to Gensokyo... and the rest just don't know him? A bit weird, if you ask me... then, I was thinking about the fact that Chôzen would have something that he orientates himself on, something or someone from his past..._

_But you're right, it can be a little annoying. But I promise... he doesn't know a person from the Touhou 13 cast or maybe even the next Touhou Game (once it is out), who knows?_

_The crossover parts... Okay, to admit, some of them were kinda "random"... or they appear to be. But I promise, I thought everyone of them through... And the reason as for why I chose that "Digimon" part in 0-NM was to kill two birds with one stone: "Hatred" should be the last emotion to overcome, and at the same time, I wanted to show a different path than just that of Nihilism... and it was then that I remembered those two episodes of Digimon Tamers were Takato went mad... or rather, Guilmon/Megidramon._

_But what the heck, it's like ya said, not every story can be perfect... perfect would be boring, wouldn't it? Where would be the fun, the challenge, when everything was just "Perfect"?_

_And well.. thank you for your honest review! Thanks! ^^_

_**Flandre NightShade Scarlet... **__I know that I ship some weeeird pairings... but yes, Remi and Satori work. The big sisters... in a way, they sure are alike, just as much as their little sisters are. Aw well..._

_Now then! Before this gets out of hand and I start a rant about pairings... here goes nothing!_

_Shall we start?_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Intermission Arc 6: Core<strong>_

_**Chapter 1: Visits (Part 1)**_

**Nanatsu no Taizai's PoV:**

Sunlight shone against the darkred curtains of my bedroom... they were closed, despite it being early afternoon. I didn't feel like getting up to open them up for two reasons. The first of them was, that I felt horrible. Bad. Guilty. Chôzen's face, distorted into pain of being betrayed... it still was in front of my inner eye. It had burned into my memory. The other reason as for why I didn't feel like getting up was, that I was damn comfortable.

But come to think of it... how long had I been awake already? I don't even remember when I opened my eyes... All I know is, that I am lying here since a long time, just staring at the darkred curtain, the sunlight on the other side... how ironic that it can be sunny like that outside, while I feel like three days rain inside.

"We'll find him." I didn't move much... I just nodded as I heard the voice. I didn't move otherwise, though. I was way too comfortable with my head lying on Rumia's chest, my arms put around her... I feel guilty. Guilty. What would Shikieiki say when I meet her? I'm giving into that which I should control... the deadly sin of lust. I yearn for another woman... to touch her, embrace her, kiss her... it shouldn't be this way, and yet it was. I desire Rumia... and I desire Chôzen.

...Chôzen...

* * *

><p><strong>Chôzen Gekido's PoV:<strong>

I opened my eyes... and immediately closed them again. The sunlight shone through the window right into my face... something it usually never did. Usually, I wouldn't be even in bed at this time of day. "Nana, close that damn..."

Realisation hit me hard and I stopped in midsentence. I'm not home. Nanatsu no Taizai... wasn't mine anylonger. I had lost her to the most unlikely person. To the other woman I love. Or is it loved...? I can't really sort my feelings at the moment... I'm feeling confused...

But wait... when I am not at home, in my bed... where the heck am I? I remember running through the storm last night... no real goal in mind. At first, I thought about running to the SDM, but Nanatsu and Rumia would search for me there. Same goes for Chireiden. Nanatsu and Rumia know about my brother-like relationship to both Satori Komeiji as well as Remilia Scarlet... and well, their sisters.

Another goal I thought about was the Hakurei Shrine... I intended to go there anyways. But Yukari would be there... and Yukari would tell Rumia. Since that imperishable night incident, Rumia's and Yukari's relationship seemed to become more warm. More sister-like.

Apropos imperishable night... I thought about Eientei, or maybe Mokou's camp... but I don't know where Mokou's camp is, as she usually changes it's location based on where she is once she feels tired... and Eientei...

...Tewi.

Yeah. Those were locations I couldn't go to... and well, I didn't feel like appearing at the Moriya Shrine in the middle of the night. Kanako and Suwako would never stop teasing me... they can be mean like that. Also, I admit... I am still slightly attracted to Kanako. Can't deny a woman's charms, can I? Even though she's with Suwako now... I could at least fantazise, right? _**"How good to know that you finally admit it." **__"Shut up."_

So... if I am neither at the Scarlet Devil Mansion, nor at Chireiden, Hakurei Shrine, Eientei, Mokou's camp or at the Moriya Shrine... where the heck am I? Hakugyokuro doesn't have those kind of windows, nor does Mayohiga. And Yukari's place was completely different. I can't be at the Garden of the Sun, though... and Ryoko's cave didn't have... well, windows. Just where the heck am I?

"Hey, do I look like some beauty ta ya, mate? Ya could've told me so, from the very beginning, hot stuff.", snickered a voice... a mischievous, sly voice... and as I opened my eyes again and turned to look to my right, I found a very certain barkeeper called Sly standing in the doorframe.

"Very funny, Sly.", I growled, sitting up. I was lying on an old, worn-out couch of red color, apparently in the living areas of Sly's pub... I knew that he lived above his pub, he once told me... just how the heck did I end up here?

"Good ta see that ya're awake, man. Sure got me a good scare when ya were there on ya knees on the road just outside the village. Ya got lotsa luck that I was out there... Found ya there, dragged ya here...", began the barkeeper, shrugging.

I sighed deeply, put my right hand against my forehead... I felt like I had a headache, but I knew I didn't. All this stuff that happened recently sure hurts me... And I haven't really managed to process that which has returned to me currently... all those memories... At the moment, my head feels like a time-bomb, ready to just explode... I swear, it's killing me.

"Guess I have to thank you...", I groaned, getting up. "No need ta.", chuckled Sly. "Anyways... Ya were muttering some crazy stuff, mate. Something about losing both ya girls..." I didn't really like his tone of voice... it was serious, something totally out of character for Sly... he was carefree, a prankster... maybe even a mastermind. But not serious...

...maybe I really should tell him. He seems to understand much more than I would ever guessed... especially considering that he is "just" a human.

"...well, I guess I can te-..." "No need ta. I know the stuff already. Ya talk'd a lot... Talked a lot ta yaself. When I found ya sittin' there on ya knees, ya were babblin' about it like some madman...", sighed the barkeeper as he turned away and lowered his head.

"I see...", I whispered, pinching the bridge of my nose. Now I was being a burden again... this time, to Sly. I didn't want to involve him this much, though... I would've asked him for a piece of advice, not more... now, I had involved him way too much. Dammit all...!

"I guess ya don't have a place ta stay, have ya? Ya told me ya ran away from home.", began Sly all of sudden, glancing over his shoulder. "Ya could stay here for a while... I don't mind if ya sleep on that couch. Not like I use it anyways... Though I guess ya won't be here all the time. Ya got places ta visit, I guess?"

"You'd let me stay here? Without a second thought?", I asked in surprise, "...what about your wife? Wouldn't she...?" Sly chuckled dryly all of sudden, causing me to frown. "Wife? She left me a few days ago... I was ogling that immortal friend of the teachers a little ta much, I guess...", admitted the barkeeper sheepishly, scratching his right cheek with his right index finger, a bead of sweat rolling down his face. I sweatdropped along him.

"Anyways!", he called out, turning away again. "I think I am rather made for bein' single. Free, ya know? But since there is this rumor about a woman's wrath cursing a cheating husband...!", coughed the barkeeper as he turned around, "...I got these from Rinnosuke Morichika! They'll save me from that curse!" I sweatdropped as I looked at Sly wearing black shades (1). "And you really think that will save you?", I chuckled, smiling confused at him and his sunglasses.

"A woman's eyes is what harms a man... to borrow a line from a certain someone. (1) Anyways, mate, that line is true. They can do real harm to ya with them... can catch ya forever in a glimpse with them... or can kill ya..." I sweatdropped at him. "You're being all playful today, aren't you?", I asked him with a straight face, to which he snickered. "Maybe... Maybe not... Who knows?", he chuckled, twirling on the spot, before he showed me a victory sign. I sweatdropped heavier.

"Anyways, maybe ya should work on that problem of ya's. I suggest no direct confrontation.. maybe ya should take it easy and take a walk? It could clear ya head, ya know?" Sly was right... he always knew what was good when it came to woman... His suggestion wasn't that bad, to be honest...

"Alright... I'm taking a walk around Gensokyo. Maybe I'll find something to clear my head...", I sighed, standing up from the couch. Sly watched me through his shades (or so I guessed) and I stopped whne I stood in front of him. I looked outside the only window in the room... it was bright outside. Damn bright. It seems that my third year in Gensokyo since my amnesia will begin pretty bright.. weird. It seems that the weather is always in contradiction to how I feel... ironic.

"Yo, Sly.", I began, turning around, "...it's pretty bright outside. You won't mind if I borrow these, huh?" I chuckled as I reached for his shades. Time for some revenge on him... he will get them back in the evening, I swear. However... as I pulled the shades off... they fell to the ground. They didn't break, no... but in my shock, I let them fall.

In front of me stood Sly... his eyes black with red irises. (1) "WHAT THE...!", I roared, taking a step away from the human barkeeper, blinking... as I opened my eyes again, his eyes were back to normal and he was frowning at me. "Somethin' wrong?", he asked,sweatdropping. I watched him as he bowed down and picked his shades up... and I frowned myself. Had I just... was that just an illusion?

"Man, ya seem pretty messed up there...", chuckled Sly, pointing at his own forehead, "...maybe ya really should talk a walk to clear tha' messed up mind of ya's." I continued to look at him... and then, slowly began to nod. "S-sorry, I just... illusion.", I murmured, putting my right hand against my forehead. I walked past him through a door which led me to a staircase that would lead down into his pub.

_"Damn it... now my messed up mind creates things that aren't there..." __**"But that was really weird just now, ya know?" **__"Indeed it was..."_ I put a hand against a door and pushed it open. Immediately, my nose was filled with the smell of different liquors and several loud voices reached my ear. I stood in behind the bar, in the door Sly would ever so often walk through to get a new bottle of whatever the customers would order.

Glancing through the room, I looked out for familiar faces... maybe someone who I could talk with without attracting Nanatsu and Rumia's attention... I spotted Aya Shameimaru. Damn, I have to be careful. She blabs out everything, including if she saw me... I should try to get past her without attracting her attention.

Another familiar face I found was Team (9)... god knows what they are doing here again. Cirno had that old piece of paper in front of her... from here, it looks like a badly drawn treasure map. Daiyousei, that higher fairy of the lake, was sitting aside Cirno, silent as ever... with the very same smile as usual. Somehow, I get the feeling that she drew the map to entertain Cirno... and maybe catch her attention. Cirno was blind when it came to love, it seems... Because I think that that Daiyousei has a major crush on her.

Wriggle Nightbug, that greenhaired tomboy I had a short encounter with during the imperishable night arc, was sitting there with them. She was feeding some crumbs of bread or something similiar to that to some gigantic bug in front of her on the table... Nanatsu would've freaked out. She pretends to be hard and fearless... but she is afraid of bugs and speed.

The last member of Team (9) (since Rumia's return to her original body), Mystia Lorelei, sat there, chatting with Cirno... At the moment, I truly longed to just walk up to her and tell her everything that has happened... Mystia, despite being a very young Youkai...

...I should stop to adress her as such. She's no longer that young, insolent night sparrow. She aged, as did I... I almost always forget that it's been centuries since Mystia's and my paths crossed the last time. But Mystia is a person I would tell everything... she would think things through and would give useful suggestions and her honest opinion... someone that the "pure and honest reporter, the fastest of Gensokyo, Aya Shameimaru" could learn a thing or two from.

But Mystia was out of reach. Aya was sitting near her, and I really didn't want to ruin Mystia's day. She hasn't spotted me anyways, it wasn't easy to spot me here.

Another familiar face in the room was that gatekeeper of Yuuka's mansion... I believe her name was Elly. She was just sitting over there, her scythe leaned against the wall, her feet on the table... Sly would've gone through the roof if he would've seen that. Anyways... didn't Elly have work to do?

...well, with Yuuka and Mima at home, I bet there is no one who could actually break in. Why in gods name did Yuuka even need a gatekeeper? It's not like she couldn't kill any intruder by just using that damn strength of hers...

...or that nightmare-creating Master Spark of hers...

Hm... Guess I can go through here if I stay silent and don't attract the attention of Aya or Mystia. Aya would tell everyone where I am 'hiding at', and Mystia would probably call me over and attract Aya's attention that way...

I sighed and began to move... until I froze as I spotted her out of the corner of my eyes. Ku-ru-mi. Kurumi. That vampire friend of Rumia's... a-and speaking of R-Rumia!

"...so you finally admit it, you dyke?", chuckled Kurumi, causing Rumia to blush madly. "SHUT UP!", she roared, glancing towards Aya... I guess she feared that Aya would find out. But hey... where was that impure and lying reporter?

"Who's the lucky dyke, angel of death~?" I twirled into the other direction again, gasped as I found Aya sitting next to Rumia. "NONE OF YOUR BUISNESS!", roared Rumia, twirling towards Shameimaru. "But it is!", objected Aya, "Someone will have to tell your male worshipers that they won't have a chance."

At this very moment, I wished for nothing more than to jump at the reporter and beat some sense into her... But I can't be seen. Not like this. I should ask Sly if I can get out of here any other way... maybe I just open a window and get the fuck out of here...

"So is it true then that you aren't interested in Chôzen Gekido anymore~?" I froze up, glanced at Aya out of the corner of my eyes. She was sitting with her back to me... she wouldn't see me. And Kurumi wasn't even looking into my direction at all. She was staring over to Elly, who was near them, and was chatting with her.

"What are you i-implying...?", growled Rumia. "Nothing~. But if you were formerly interested in Chôzen Gekido, and now in a woman... You understand, hm? If Chôzen Gekido didn't suddenly turn into a girl, you dropped him~." That Aya... It seems seeing Nanatsu's curse hasn't given her enough of a nightmare. I should change that, really... but not right now. I should get out of here... but why couldn't I just leave without listening to Rumia and Aya first?

"I d-didn't drop anyone.", growled Rumia, glaring at Aya. "It's just that this one woman..." Rumia stopped, let out a deep sigh. "Fine. I tell you, but get the heck out of my life afterwards, Shameimaru." "Oho~ I'm listening.", chuckled Aya, that grin all across her face.

"I am..." My mouth suddenly felt dry as I heard Rumia begin. My hands were shaking... why? Why? "I am... I am in a solid relationship with Nanatsu no Taizai."

* * *

><p><strong>Rumia Shisô's PoV:<strong>

There was no sense in denying it. Nanatsu and I had agreed on there being no sense in denying our relationship. How it came to be and how we ended up being... this way... I seriously don't know. But what was worse was, that Chôzen just left like that... We didn't even get a chance to explain to him.

"Huh?" Aya looked shocked at my confession. "Nanatsu no Taizai? Isn't that Chôzen Gekido's wife?", gasped the reporter. Seems she got the scoop of her lifetime... "Yeah.", I admitted, sighing and closing my eyes... and thus, I missed it. I heard Aya gasp in pain, right before something hit the table. Turning back to Aya and opening my eyes, I found her growling in pain, holding her neck while she laid with her head on the table.

"Aya?", I asked in surprise. "Someone just shot me with a bullet!", growled the reporter as she rose, her pain apparently gone. Bullets weren't made to be lethal, after all. At least not unless rules in danmaku battles state otherwise. "R-Rumia..." I glanced at Kurumi. She was looking shocked... shocked by something behind me. Turning around... the shock also got me. There, standing by the bar... "C-Chôzen!", I gasped.

The walking enigma glanced at me... the betrayal was clearly visible in his eyes. Nanatsu had been right.

Before another word was spoking, he lept over the bar and ran through the pub... and left through the door. And all I could do... was just sit and stare.

Things had just gotten worse, hadn't they?

* * *

><p><strong>Chôzen Gekido's PoV:<strong>

"Damn... DAMN!" I hammered my fist onto the table. "Cursing won't get you anywhere." I looked up from the chair I was sitting on. Rinnosuke Morichika, the silverhaired half-youkai that ran the shop I was currently hiding in, stared at me with his usual calm. Rinnosuke was a person you hardly could get out of his calm...

"...besides, children could pick up your foul language." Rinnosuke had an almost evil smile on his lips as he turned to glance to his right, where another person was, wearing a giant pout. "I'm not a kid!", pouted the person. The young female had white hair which was partly blue. She had red eyes, and wore a black dress with blue trim. She had wings on her back, small horns on her head, and a single wing on the rear of her head.

"You sure act like one.", chuckled Rinnosuke. "I just want my books back!", complained the girl. "Books?", I asked the shopkeeper, who just shrugged. "Reimu sold me some books, and this young youkai here insists that they belong to her.", he replied.

"That so?", I asked Rinnosuke, and the half-youkai nodded. "STOP IGNORING ME!", squealed the bird-like Youkai, flapping with her wings... even with that one on her head. "Is she always like that?", I asked, pointing at her. "Quite.", replied Rinnosuke. "I'M NOT!"

"Anyways, Chôzen, what exactly brings you here? Cursing around can't be the reason." I watched as the shopkeeper rose from his chair and walked over to the counter, the bird-like Youkai following him like some loyal puppy... some loyal, angry puppy.

"Not exactly. I needed a place to hide for a moment... also, I am searching for Keine." Why Keine? I figured she might be able to help me with my problem... She is wiser than most people I ever met. She might be able to help me finding a solution. And even if she only listens to me. She is a wise woman. She might at least offer me some advice...

"Keine? Don't you know that she was called to Eieintei just this morning? The other villagers saw her running out of the village with a paniced face... If you ask me, it's something concerning Fujiwara no Mokou. Keine isn't this hyper unless it concerns Fujiwara no Mokou.", explained Rinnosuke, shrugging.

"I see...", I muttered, glancing through the room full of unsorted stuff from the outside world. "...I might as well check that out then." I rose from my chair and stretched my tired limbs. "See ya around Rinnosuke." He watched me walk towards the door. "Yes. Make sure you'll come again, and maybe buy something next time.", he sighed.

"...I feel your pain, dude. I can totally see Marisa and Reimu stealing your stuff without paying.", I chuckled. He nodded, pushed his glasses up and pinched the bridge of his nose, while that bird-like Youkai stood next to him and kept hammering her fists against Rinnosuke's side... he didn't seem to notice though, so I am guessing that the bird is actually pretty weak.

"Yeah... Those two...", growled Rinnosuke. "Uhm... no really,dude. They are in the last row over there.", I muttered, pointing over to said row... and as Rinnosuke turned there, he let out a loud gasp. Indeed, Reimu and Marisa were going through a pile of stuff, with Reimu having some sort of sweet smelling lollipop in her mouth, and Marisa having a pretty thoughtful look. "Good luck, man. You need it with those three...", I chuckled, right before I left. The last thing I needed was that Yukari appeared... though I guess she is already obsivering me. She probably knows already. She always does.

"REIMU! MARISA! TOKIKO! WHAT THE...!", roared Rinnosuke's voice behind me... but I knew they would get away. They always do. Rinnosuke is too much of a wimp to actually stand his man... also, he sucks at Danmaku, so that is more or less the real reason as for why he always allows them to escape...

...and Tokiko must be that bird... uhm... I kinda already forgot how she looked like...

* * *

><p>Eientei, the eternal house, lay before me in all it's glory...<p>

...run-down glory. The door was ripped out of its hinges, and even the secret entrance Rumia and I had once used was open. Several windows were either broken or... "Did... the glass melt?", I muttered, staring at the stuff that was running down the walls. _**"It sure seems that way."**_ "Weeeird~"

A loud noise from inside, the sound of something being broken apart, caught my attention, and upon looking through the door, I barely managed to avoid Tewi and Reisen as they flew past me. They crashed onto the ground with their face first, and after several sommersaults, came to a stop in front of a large bamboo stalk.

"What in gods name...?", I muttered. Okay, I had my own problems, and it sure seems like I was going to get involved into THEIR problems again as well... Aw geez, why always me?

"Ah, it's nothing~", sung Tewi as she got up. "Just things being back to the way they should be." I rose an eyebrow at that comment. "Excuse me?", I asked the white rabbit of good fortune, but she just gestured me to come closer. I did and bowed down in front of her to be on the same height with her... "That information costs you, mister." I sweatdropped.

"You're... Why in gods name should I pay you for some information?", I snarled. "Hey, if you don't want it.", shrugged the rabbit youkai, before she turned away and began walking into the bamboo forest. "I'm gone. Tell me when things have cooled down, I'm setting up some traps meanwhile." I sweatdropped at the casual way she said it, as if setting up traps was nothing out of the usual...

...well, probably not for her.

"D'aw, and I had just begun to like the way they treat each other...", sighed Reisen, sitting up. I turned to her. "Hm?" Reisen smiled a little bit uneasily. "Ah. The one that's responsible for the mess.", she chuckled at me... causing me to frown harder.

"In what way am I responsible for whatever has happened?", I asked her. "Ah, you see..." Reisen never managed to finish. Before she could, two things flew out of Eientei at a high speed and hit us. Once I got up, I found that thing that hit me to be... well, Eirin. Who'd ever guess she hit on me, huh?

Ahum! Anyways, puns aside, the two objects turned out to be Eirin and Keine, both looking a little worn out. Just what in gods name was going on inside there? I pushed the lunar pharmacist off me, then stood up and brushed the dirt off. "Geez, Eirin, what the hell?", I asked her, while I extended a hand to help Reisen up.

"Not like I wanted to...", growled Eirin, standing up herself. "Ugh, who would've thought..." I rose an eyebrow as Eirin stopped in midsentence. "Now, what is going on in there and in what way am I responsible for it?", I asked, turning back towards Reisen, who had helped Keine up.

"Well, you...", began Reisen, but her master interupted her. "You should see for yourself. Maybe you'll eveb be able to stop this...", sighed the pharmacist, shrugging. Okay, something was weird with the way she put it... But I guess I have no other choice. Keine doesn't seem to want to tell me as well.

Letting out a loud sigh, I turned my back towards the girls and faced Eientei once more. Now, I could see the black smoke that left the eternal house through its front door... something was burning inside. Without a doubt, this had to do with Mokou... Just why in gods name did she blow something up?

Knowing that I would not get any answers if I stayed outside the mansion, I took a deep breath... and then, walked straight through the smoke into the mansion.

The smoke was dense and burnt in my eyes... but despite it, I managed to spot the source of the smoke... A room at the end of the corridor. It was the last door on the right side, the door across the corridor leading into Kaguya's room... and guessing from the hole in the door, the party was inside Kaguya's room... "Party".

Hesitantly, the smoke still burning in my eyes, I neared the door... and almost got hit by a fireball that broke through the paper wall a few centimeters in front of me, setting it on fire. "...think that will let you win? Destryoing my house won't get you anywhere!", hollered Kaguya's voice from inside the room.

Going on all fours, I managed to get my head out of the smoke, and let out a deep sigh... right before I took a deep breath. At least somewhat fresh air down here. "If you wouldn't hide like the sissy princess you are, your house wouldn't suffer any damages!", cackled the voice of Mokou. "Sissy princess? This sissy princess has killed you often enough, Fujiwara no Mokou!"

I risked a glance through the hole in the burning wall, only to find Mokou and Kaguya standing there. Mokou had her hands on fire, while Kaguya was holding that branch of Hourai... just what in gods name is going on? I thought they were friendly with each other since they started killing each other in videogames...?

Well, I know there was no way they would completely end their eternal rivalry... but I thought they had at least gotten over their ridiculous grudge... well, at least Mokou. I don't think that Kaguya hated Mokou in the first place, the princess was probably just searching for something to entertain herself and found it in annoying Fujiwara no Mokou, the girl that even went as far as going into an eternal contract with a phoenix just to kill her...

...still, why in gods name were they fighting again?

A fireball soared past me, making me realize in what dangerous situation I was... but I understand now what Reisen meant. I had been the one to get those two to stop their pointless killing spree by "giving" them something to kill each other in a different way... videogames.

...So guess I should try to find out what the problem is and stop their killing spree once more.

I slipped past the hole and stood up once I was in front of the door to Kaguya's room... there was a hole inside, but at least, the smoke wasn't going inside it. And why I didn't just enter through the hole in the wall? Come on, this is the room of a lady, and even one of royal blood! I should at least show some respect...

I knocked on the door before I carefully sled it open. The two eternal rivals glanced at me for a second, then turned back to their fight. "Excuse me~", I began, but had to duck underneath a fireball just a second later. "Stay out of this, Chôzen.", growled Mokou, the fire in her hands flaring up.

"Dooon't mind me, I'm just... hanging around, I guess.", I chuckled from behind the closet door I hid behind. Great, now I have my old powers back and I still won't use them... To be honest, they're weak right now... against Utsuho, I gave my everything and kinda overused them... will take a few more days for them to recover... also...

...my gaze drifted to the right hand of mine, which was still inside the glove. It hadn't recovered over night.

"While I stick around, may you ask me some questions?", I shouted over to them, hiding in behind that closet door. Surprisingly roomy and comfortable in here. I need one of those closets as well. They're perfect to hide in. Maybe if I have a new home somewhere... a home just for myself...

"I don't mind~", came Kaguya's reply, right before I heard Mokou gasp... and the familiar noise of ash. Guess Mokou was just killed. "Why in gods name are you two fighting?" No...wait, that question was useless. Need to put it different. "...uhm, I mean, killing each other again?", I corrected myself.

"Could you explain?", came Kaguya's voice from somewhere behind the door I hid behind."I thought you were over killing each other physically? Didn't you two get along quite well while you played videogames?", I asked. "It was fun while it lasted, but killing Kaguya is waaay more fun!", I heard Mokou chuckle... and when I risked a glance around the door, I found Mokou's burning fist go straight through Kaguya's face and head... before she burst into sparkles and resurrected a second later, taking a deep breath as she resurrected.

I immediately hid behind the door again. I don't feel like getting in the way of their fighting... not at all. I mean, actually, I could go and join this eternal fight... just think of it. I am immortal as well, in some way... Only is my immortality way less perfect. The Hourai Elixir granted immortality, but actually, it granted "eternal youth"... while my immortality just prevented me from vanishing off the face of the earth. Also, I think the two of them do have enough power to kill me for a good few days or so...

When I risked another glance, I noticed something interesting, though... despite the ferocity and grudge they were killing each other with... they were caring wide grins. Genuine grins. Of enjoyment. I frowned at that, confused by such contrary... they hated each others guts, even though they did get along with each other for a while... and yet... yet they were grinning?

The closet door I hid behind suddenly caught on fire. I let out an almost girly yelp, then jumped out of the closet... and got hit by one of Mokous stray attacks into the side of my face. "Ooooow...", I groaned in midair, right before I was send flying by the sheer force of the attack... and hit the door, creating another hole inside it.

When I opened my eyes again, I found myself lying in the room from which the smoke came. Looking around, I made it out to be a storage room. Mokou's fire hit some suspicious container with Eirin's medicines, but I ignored it. However, what was this hissing noise right underneath me?

I looked down and found that I was lying on some red bottle with some warnings written onto it... seems this is some gas bottle or something... Good thing that the fire hadn't reached here yet. Maybe I should get this bottle away from it... seems it has some leak or something...

I stood up and picked up the bottle. It was quite heavy, but nothing a Youkai like me couldn't heave. Now, where should I bring this bottle...? Maybe to Eirin herself...? _**"Hey, are you alright?" **_"Yes, I am alr... WAIT A SECOND, DON'T GET ANY CLOSER!" _**"Hm? Why not? Come on, don't play around and let's..."**_

* * *

><p><strong>KABOOOOOOOOOOOOM!<strong>

Eirin, Reisen and Keine stared in confusement at the entrance to Eientei. Just a second ago, something exploded inside the mansion...

...and that idiot of an exalted Youkai flew out and landed to their feet, followed by a massive shockwave of an explosion.

"Ouch...", I groaned as I opened my eyes, staring at Keine, Reisen and Eirin. The first two were looking at me with worry, while the last one had that wide, amused and sadistic smirk on her face as she looked down at me. _**"S-Sorry..." **__"You stupid flame! You are a FLAME, and come close to me while I am holding a LEAKING GAS BOTTLE!" __**"Like I said, I'm sorry." **__"...fine. I don't know why Eirin has some gas bottle, but I don't really feel like asking her... some things should remain a mystery, I guess."_

"What are you grinning at?", I growled at the pharmacist while I sat up. "Nothing.", chuckled Eirin, crossing her arms in beneath her chest. "I presume you encountered the princess and Fujiwara no Mokou?" "Yes...", I growled at Eirin while I stood up. "Figures.", she chuckled.

"Just what the hell is wrong with them?", I growled, dusting myself off. "Well... uhm..." I rose an eyebrow as Eirin turned her gaze away, chuckling uneasily. "I might be at fault for that..." "In what way?", asked Keine. Eirin let out a loud sigh. "No point in hiding it, I guess.", she murmured, before she glared at the door to Eientei.

"You see... they got along so well and...", Eirin stopped. "What did you do to MOKOU AND KAGUYA?", roared Keine, jumping at the lunar pharmacist. Eirin sweatdropped. "Well... Fujiwara no Mokou is the only person Kaguya ever attached to... the princess became a shut-in when we got here, and that Mokou was the only reason Kaguya ever left Eientei for, other than for a stroll..."

Keine let go of Eirin and took a few steps back, looking rather angrily at the pharmacist, which stood up again. "Continue.", growled Keine.

"Their eternal fight made me pretty proud, I guess... proud at my own creation, the perfect immortality.", sighed Eirin. "But I realized it isn't as perfect as I wanted it to be... while the body was perfect, the eternal youth indeed created... the soul, if weak, easily breaks... especially after many deaths. But Kaguya and Mokou remained sane... their eternal grudge for each other kept them sane. Soooo... in a way, Mokou was always a good influence for Kaguya, even though they were constantly killing each other. So I made sure Mokou was always aware where the princess and I hid."

"You did this behind the princess back?", asked Keine, confused. "Yes.", sighed Eirin, turning to Reisen. "You can go, Udonge. Get me some of these ingredients. We will need them." The pharmacist gave the lunar rabbit a small piece of paper. And with it, Reisen walked away.

"Lately, Mokou's good influence on the princess increased and the negative one faded away... they stopped killing each other constantly. Thanks to him.", Eirin nodded towards me, "...and even better... Kaguya began to become even more attached to Mokou... and Mokou to her. It seemed like the two of them realized that they are practically all they can hold onto while they live their eternity... I am there, but I am nothing more than a servant, and that is what I will remain forever."

"Hold on!", exclaimed Keine, "...how did you mean that last part? You are nothing more than a servant and Mokou is all Kaguya has?" Eirin rose an eyebrow. "Fine. I put it in a more direct way... I wanted Mokou and Kaguya to... I wanted to make sure that Mokou was always on Kaguya's side and would be forced to hold onto her. I wanted them to share an eternal bond."

"What kind of eternal bond?", asked Keine, narrowing her eyes. "Fine. I put it even more direct... I wanted Mokou and Kaguya to marry." "EH!" Keine made a jump backwards, practically freaked out. "...and I waited for that since a long time, to be honest. Mokou, even if unknowingly, took on Kaguya's impossible requests... and ever so often, beat four of the five. But she never managed to beat the fifth one, and it is said that you need to beat all five in order to marry Kaguya-hime... a rule I can't do anything against.", explained the lunar pharmacist.

"Now, call me what you want, Kamishirasawa Keine... but Kaguya must have wanted this too... Kaguya doesn't use the five impossible requests unless she has respect for the person challenging her, and she is fully aware that, should there be a person to beat all five, she would have to marry him... or rather, her. And Mokou is the only person Kaguya has used the five impossible requests on in a long time."

Keine looked freaked out of her mind by now, staring disbelievingly at the pharmacist... as did I, to be honest. However, there was something bugging me about this...

"I-if so... this doesn't explain as for what you did for them to be like that!", I exclaimed, pointing to the door of Eientei. Eirin rose an eyebrow. "Sharp.", she addmited, "...Fine. You want to know what I did to them? I did this." I almost freaked out as well the moment I saw Eirin pull at her top. She reached inside her top, and pulled, apparently from her cleavage, a small white bottle, which she presented to me and Keine... the half-beast was a second quicker than I though... I guess I was still too shocked. But as I turned to Keine, which was for some reason blushing like mad, Eirin had already closed her top again.

"Wh-what is it?", I asked the half-beast. "A-Ap-A..." I rose an eyebrow as Keine continued to stammer something. "Aphrodisiac, yes. And quite a strong one, too.", chuckled Eirin, freaking me out as well. "What in gods name...?", I muttered.

"I slipped a little in each of their teas this morning... I still don't understand why they are fighting like this... Maybe something is missing... maybe I created it wrongly... maybe I forgot something... or it is just a reaction of the aphrodisiac in combination with the Hourai Elixir. I don't know it yet.", shrugged the pharmacist. Keine narrowed her eyes at the pharmacist, one eyelid twitching like mad... then, she turned around towards Eientei. "Chôzen, we're going in and find out... and get Mokou out of there." "Then I will help Udonge." Eirin left with that.

**"Actually, I do have a theory, based on what Eirin said and what we observed."** I rose an eyebrow as Insanity spoke up, but nontheless followed Keine. **"Eirin said that Kaguya and Mokou fight since years... and somehow, neither of them has gone tired of it yet, right?" **_"Yes, that is right." _**"Now... If you switch things a little and think of the smiles you saw on their faces, even though they had just killed each other..."**

I stopped. _"Y-you're saying..." _**"Yep. The 'decent' princess and her eternal rival... are actually, right now, under the influence of said aphrodisiac... however, instead of being all over each other in THAT way..." **_**"Are you... telling us...?" **_**"Yep. They are actually getting turned on by their fighting." **_"Y-you're kidding me, right? Are you saying their replacement for... THAT... is fighting?" _**"Oh boy, I wouldn't be surprised if they would be fighting WHILE they do THAT."**

Ooooh boy, gotta warn Keine!

...too late. The moment I opened my mouth to warn Keine at what she might find... she had already opened the door. And was suddenly grabbed by two pale arms and pulled inside the room. "Nehehehe...Keeeeeeine~", sung a voice that sounded much like Mokou's. "Just loook at those curves, Moko-tan~ I wanna ravish her..."

My eyes went wide as I heard Kaguya speak... Eirin, just what the fuck did you get Keine into?

Suddenly, the door to the room (still with that hole inside) flew open and Keine, her clothes tattered and her hair ruffled, crawled out the door... only to be suddenly pulled back. She dug her fingers into the ground in hope not to be pulled inside... and actually managed to stop.

It was then that two heads appeared from the doorframe, looking directly at me... and I swear, I almost shit my pants. Kaguya and Mokou, their eyes replaced by two red orbs and their mouths distorted into wide grins, stared at me... and then, suddenly, waved. Unsure of what to do, I waved back... and at that, they vanished again behind the door... along with Keine.

The last thing I should hear from Keine, before I actually fled the place, was a pleasured scream.

**"The scream of love, my friend."**

_**"Ah, another good deed done~"**_

_"I'm traumatized..."_

* * *

><p>My journey continued. With Eientei behind me, Keine unable to help me in any way (she needed help herself, I guess), and Eirin and Reisen unavaible (heck, where did they wander off to?), I strolled around Gensokyo in hope for someone being actually able to help me...<p>

...not because of my new trauma due to the whole "aphrodisiac" thing regarding Eientei and the two immortals. Rather than that, my original problem... Nanatsu and Rumia.

Whatever. I just continue strolling around... maybe visiting some places I have been at before can clear my mind. Just a simple visit... and of course, in hope that Nanatsu and Rumia aren't or weren't there already. I need some time before I face them... It is like Sly said. I need a clear mind right now... and since it isn't, I will have to clear it.

Apropos clear... I have no idea where I am right now. All that I know is, that I am somewhere in the forest of magic... and that there was this actually quite beautiful house. It was white with a blue roof and some tower at the right side of it... I wonder who lives here?

Walking up to it, I glanced left and right for the owner to appear... it did not, so I knocked on the door. The door was quite beautiful as well, made of some dark wood... however, it does not really fit with the doorframe, which was of a lighter color... which kinda indicated that the door was switched out recently. Also, the doorframe looked kinda worn out... had someone broken down the former door?

I waited for quite a moment, trying to figure out this kinda complicated riddle... but to no avail. Also, nobody got the door, despite the fact that I knocked several times. "Seems nobody is at home...", I muttered to myself, taking a few steps back. _**"Try a glance through that window to your left. Maybe we find out something about the owner of this house."**_ Okay, now, this was kinda rude... but hey, it really interests me as for who would live in such a beautiful, yet kinda lonesome house. It was like the forest itself secluded the house from the rest of the world... whoever lives here prefers to live a solitary life... or at least somewhat secluded.

Glancing through the window, I found a workshop. There was no other way to describe it. Several different tools lay around, scattered across wooden tables with paper on top of them, several sketches of things I couldn't figure out in the half-darkness of the inside... A very interesting thing I noticed, though, was that there were needles and threads scattered across every table, as well as several different coloured fabrics. I wonder who uses such things?

_**"Wait... I do remember someone...what was her name?" **__"Yeah... there was someone... but who?" _I turned away from the window to look at my surroundings. There was this dirt path... maybe I should follow it? Who knows where it leads me to? Though there was this desire to know who lived here as well...

I turned back to the window... and made a jump away from it. Behind the glass hovered a doll, holding a spear towards me. "Alice Margatroid", I said in unison with my Flame-Soul, immediately remembering the tsundere. "Now that makes sense.", I chuckled, waving at the doll... which was suddenly accompanied by several more dolls, holding dangerous weapons towards me.

With a huge sweatdrop, I slowly began to step away from the window... following that dirt path was now suddenly way more interesting that knowing who lived here, not only because I now knew. When I reached the path, I turned around... and slowly began to walk away from the quite beautiful piece of architecture.

"Geeez... I thought she hasn't been able to create independent dolls yet?", I growled under my breath as I walked, my hands in my pockets. **"She hasn't. But she controls them through magical threads... even across huge distances." **_**"Or she was at home and didn't feel like having a visitor." **__"...or that."_

Grumbling under my breath, I continued to follow the path. _**"Anyways... how come you don't know who else lives in the forest of magic? You lived in here as well for quite some time..." **_"Hey, I've never been deep inside it. I prefered to stay near the path in between the Hakurei Shrine and the Human Village." **"Well, that is true, ya little wimp." **"HEY!" **"What? You are a wimp." **"T-that's no reason to say it out loud...", I growled to myself. **"No, it's not... but still a lot of fun."** "HEY!" _**"Shut up you two! Take a look at that over here..."**_

Still mumbling under my breath at how I hated Insanity, I turned to look around for my Flame-Soul, now also grumbling about it always flying off and getting me into problems. This time, I found it flying by a small intersection, above a path which led to yet another house.

This house wasn't nearly as beautiful as Alices. It was of a dark sand-colour, looked run-down and old. Vines had grown all across it and covered several windows and parts of the black roof... and still, that house had some charm. Well, if it wasn't for all the stuff lying around. Signs, wooden wheels, an old vending machine that once sold sweets... and that pile of empty boxes. What the hell?

"Kleptosame.", I muttered with a sweatdrop. This was without a doubt Marisa's house. Marisa Kirisame... who else would live in such a weird house? Aw well, might as well check out if she's home and if she got away yet again from Kourindou just like that. Also, maybe I find something useful inside that stuff of hers... Heard she piles the stuff up to the ceiling in several rooms, that kleptomaniac witch.

...also, there are rumors going around she is trying to become a Youkai. Whether or not to trust them, I don't know... but I guess they are true. Marisa desiring immortality, or at least a longer life, is something that I can easily see.

Whatever. A quick visit won't hurt, so I might as well drop by... haven't been here since the whole "Kayako scared Marisa to death" thing... didn't even recognize the house at first... it was usually dark when I visited her, Kayako in tow.

I knocked on the door... well, actually, I only tried to. But after I stumbled over some of the stuff lying around, I rather hit the door face-first... still, I knocked, didn't I? Nobody ever said that headbutting a door doesn't count as knocking, and there was no law against it...

You should try it at least once before there is one.

"Coming~ Geez, is that you again, Yuuka?", exclaimed Marisa, while I continued to rub my forehead. Damn that witch and her kleptomaniac problem. "Alyways knocking so loud, Yuuka~... Ya should really knock it off, ya know?" The pun was bad and the language rude... there was no doubt that Marisa was right in behind the door. Especially as it opened up and revealed the blonde, human witch.

"Huh? Chôzen?", muttered Marisa in surprise. "Yeah. Me.", I chuckled, trying to not growl at her for the thing with the door. Even if she only indirectly caused it.

"What are ya doin' here, ze...?", asked the kleptomanic witch, taking a step back, allowing me entrance into her house. I nodded gratefully to her, then walked past her into the messy, cluttered and yet somehow comfy house... weird, I know, but once I was inside, I felt somewhat comfortable... and I wasn't the only person.

"Ah, if that isn't the one that almost destroyed Gensokyo.", huffed a certain magician from the little spot the lightgrey couch had to offer. "Hello to you as well, Murdertroid.", I sighed, rolling my eyes. "Geez, da ze, ya two...", groaned Marisa in behind me. "What brings you here, Ge-kill-do?", asked Alice. "Ah, nothing, Kirisame." Alice flinched when I adressed her as Kirisame... Marisa hadn't noticed, she had left into another room... which I guess was the kitchen. Guess. It looks the same as this one, stuff piled up all through it... and yet, it was at least somewhat cleaner and not as much stuff was piled up inside it.

"Shut up!", hissed the doll magician under her breath, a bright blush all across her face. "Still after Marisa, huh?", I chuckled, sitting down into a cyan armchair that wasn't buried beneath stuff... namely, the thousands of books flying around here.

"Y-yes.", growled Alice, turning her gaze away. Ah, such a hopeless case... "Anyways, you've got a beautiful house, I give you that... the defense system works pretty well too." Alice turned back to me. "What were you doing at my house?" "I was just walking around and found that house... wanted to know who lived there, knocked on the door... then got greeted by dolls which flew in behind a window. Ran away." Alice seemed to be irritated... and yet, pleased with that explanation, as she turned away from me.

Marisa entered the room once more, carrying three cups of hot tea. She offered me one, and even though I thought about denying it at first, I nontheless accepted it with a short thank. I watched as Marisa gave Alice another cup of tea, before she pushed some stuff off the couch and sat down aside Alice... I don't think Patchouli will like it if she see's how Marisa treats her books...

"May I ask what happened to you, though? You changed." I rose an eyebrow at Alice's question... but chuckled. She seemed to be the first to notice. "I regained my memories, and with that, some old powers... my body changed as it was once more exposed to them... I am now in the state I had been in before my amnesia.", I explained.

"Those physical changes are due to your returned memories, ze?", asked Marisa now, pointing at her own fringe... she meant mine, though. After all, those two green stripes in it were new. "Yeah. Negative energy works kinda like radiation... it causes my body to 'mutate', due to my body consisting almost completely out of negative energy. However, instead of permanently changing it, high ammounts of negative energy merely change my body for as long as my body is charged with it... and when I lost my memories, I also forgot how to manipulate this kind of energy properly... and thus, lost most of the 'mutations'."

The two girls in front of me gave a sceptical look... I don't think they understood. Utsuho possibly would. "Look, all you need to know is, that my memories and my old powers are back, and those caused some little changes in my appearance...", I growled, pinching the bridge of my nose. The girls seemed pleased with that, though.

"Now, what got ya all the way here, da ze?", asked Marisa taking a sip of her tea. "W-well...", I began, glancing out of the window near me. The sun was already setting... a sight Mima must enjoy. She, after all, mastered the twilight...

"I guess I need some advice... You know... I actually tried to ask Keine, but she is occupied...", I shuddered as I remembered the events at Eientei, "...and since I am already here, maybe one of you two can help me." "Advice?", asked Alice, raising an eyebrow. "Yeah... You see..."

Now, this actually hurt my pride to tell them, but... I am one of the few powerful males here in Gensokyo. My pride means nothing in this land... I am just a male, a minority. Also, these two in front of me were girls (and at least one of them may understand what happened in between Nanatsu and Rumia)... they may know what I cannot understand...

"...Recently, I regained my memories. I told you that, right?" The two nodded. "Well... I thought everything would become better now... I thought I would remember Nanatsu and Rumia... thought I could finally sort things out or something like that...", I muttered with a deep sigh, turned towards the two magicians, "...I was wrong again."

"What do you mean with that?", asked Alice, commanding Shanghai towards her with the movement of a finger. The small doll that resembled Alice so much took the cup of tea from the doll magician's hands, and put it onto the small, empty spot on the table.

"Nanatsu and Rumia are in a solid relationship." Marisa spat her tea through the room in surprise, almost hitting my Flame-Soul, which cried out in disgust as it flew out of the way. "What did ya just say? The shinigami and the angel of death? The two ya were trying to screw?"

I felt my cheeks heat up. "N-no need to put it like that.", I huffed, even though I admitted under my breath that she kinda was right. At least Insanity had wished to be all over Rumia more than once... not that I didn't. Of course, the same goes for Nanatsu... I'm weak towards those two...

"Anyways, yes... Nanatsu and Rumia are now in a solid relationship...", I sighed. "...is that what you want advise about?", asked Alice. "Kinda. You see... I found out by mistake, I ran in on them... kissing and... You know." Alice's eyes narrowed. "...I see.", she muttered.

"Anyways... I fled. Ran from them... and here I am now, trying to understand... Why is it that those two are together now...? Why is it, that they no longer need me...? I need them to exist... and yet it seems they do not need me anylonger... I... I feel..."

"...pain in your chest, right? Pain, despite nothingness." I stared in surprise at Alice, the girl I would never be actually social with... there was just something in between us that prevented us from going along perfectly... maybe our first meeting, maybe something else, I don't know... but it seems she understands me, at least... and I do understand her, I guess. Were we really that similiar?

"Yes...", I admitted, looking down at the ground before my feet. "It's called loneliness.", sighed Alice, leaning back on the couch. "Loneliness...?", I repeated. "...yes. Usually, loneliness means you feel nothing... but you feel pain in your chest, located in the area the heart is supposed to be... it is because you reject that feeling. You don't want it. You don't need it. You are above such thing as being lonesome, yet you yearn for the pressence of some special persons... Nanatsu and Rumia in your case."

Alice hit the nail right on the head... she had just summed up what I felt unable to express... weird... I never guessed the person that was able to help me... to be Alice Margatroid of all persons, the very same one that had killed me once in her rage...

...wait, that sounds kinda wrong.

"That... that describes exactly what I feel right now...", I sighed. "I figured that much. I know that feeling all too well... the feeling of being betrayed by the world...", murmured the puppeteer, turning her gaze away. "Look, I don't know how to end this feeling, Youkai known as Chôzen Gekido, but..." Alice hesitated, seemed relucant to tell... but then, clenched her fists and turned back to me, a soft and worried expression on her face.

"...there are people that understand what you feel. I understand what you feel. Look... I know we started off wrong... I know we will never become real friends... but still, that doesn't mean that we can't understand each other, right?" I could see that she indeed was sorry for what she had done. And so was I.

"Look... let's try to start over, okay? Let's try to become friends." I stood up while Alice spoke. I put my cup of tea onto the table, then walked over to Marisa and Alice... and put a hand onto Alice's shoulder, causing the poor girl to actually blush.

"Thanks. It means a lot to me, especially since it comes from you...", I chuckled, a chuckle she shared with me. "...but don't try. We both know that we won't get along, not now, and not in our long Youkai lives. We will manage to live in the same existence and will manage to not kill each other... but calling us friends is something that is impossible... I know that just as much as you do."

To my surprise, the puppeteer Youkai had a very-self pleased smile on her face. "That is true, Ge-kill-do.", she chuckled. "I'm always right, Murdertroid." Marisa sweatdropped at us, but we ignored it. Instead, I turned to the door. "Thank you two... You helped me a little. Especially you, Alice.", I chuckled over my shoulder, "...but I think it is time for me to depart. Thank you for your hospitality, Marisa... and your hostility, Murdertroid." "Likewise.", giggled Alice, glancing at me from the corner of her eyes.

I turned back to the door and waved a last time, then put a hand onto the doorknob. "Wait a second." I stopped and glanced over my shoulder at Alice. The doll magician took a sip of her tea just as I turned around, apparently, Shanghai had brought it back to her. "Yes?", I asked Alice.

"Makai." I rose an eyebrow. "Makai? The world of demons?", I repeated. "Yes. If you want a place just to relax and be for yourself, go to Makai. My mother, Shinki, will welcome you with open arms if you tell her that I have send you... You may rest there for a while. Nobody will find you there.", suggested the doll maker. I frowned for a second, but then chuckled. "Thanks." "No need to.", replied the puppeteer. I nodded a last time, then left the house of Kirisame... and her "fiancé".

I got to thank Mima for that one.

Anyways, as I exited the house, I wondered where to got next... Sly told me to clear my mind. Talking to Keine failed, sadly. However, I met Marisa and Alice... and learned something about myself through a person I didn't thought I would ever feel any connection to... Alice Margatroid. Also, she had told me something I would definetly think about... Makai, a place demons reside.

Makai, a world connected to Gensokyo thanks to Yukari Yakumo, was a place no normal habitant of Gensokyo entered. About seven years ago, Reimu went into Makai alongside Marisa, Yuuka Kazami and Mima to find out why demons poured into Gensokyo from there... it turned out that a civilian travel agency had been arranging tours of Gensokyo.

Since then, it was forbidden to enter or leave Makai without having the blessings of both Shinki, the goddess of Makai, and Reimu Hakurei... or any Hakurei that would follow her. Due to that, Makai was a home only to those demons... and Shinki herself.

...a perfect place when you wanted to retreat into loneliness. Like I wanted.

But that would be my last resort... in case that all would go wrong. That things would not become like they should be... or at least like I wanted them. Call me selfish for wanting things my way... but I can't help but feel that it was wrong any other way.

But there was something more important at the moment. I couldn't help but remember Sly's words when he told me to clear my mind...

...and suddenly, I remembered something. Hadn't fighting Yuugi helped me clear my mind last time...? At least for a short while? Maybe that while was all that I needed... while it lasted, I could maybe sort things out inside my head...

...my next destination was set. The Underground.

* * *

><p><strong>Drip.<strong>

**Drip.**

**Drip.**

**Drip.**

_**"THAT SOUND ANNOYS ME!"**_ I ignored my Flame-Soul straight away and continued to walk past the dripping ceiling. The rain last night had apparently gathered in pits on Youkai Mountain, and was now dripping through the ceiling into the underground's entrance, which was usually already moist.

Well, since I am here, maybe visiting Shiho Kumo would be nice... And while I am at it, dropping by Chireiden would possibly delight the Komeiji Sisters and Utsuho... When I left, she ran after me and apologized at least ten times more to me... I guess she thinks I hate her now or something... well, guilt could really eat away at one. I know that... I have regretted many things in my life... and also I wield the blade of guilt for a reason.

I should find Yamame first. Or at least Kisume. Entering the Arachnoid Palace just like this would be rude. I had no invitation to enter the palace, after all, and "just dropping by" for an answer would surely not satisfy the guards. After all, I am no miracle worker.

...apropos, I think dropping by at the Moriya Shrine would be something I should do.

"Heeeello Chôzen." I stopped and turned around. My gaze went immediately up to the dark ceiling above, where I found Yamame hanging on a thread. "Yo, Yamame.", I replied, waiting for the earth spider Youkai to come down. She pulled herself up into the darkness, before she suddenly stepped out of it, walking on the wall with her spider legs.

The Tsuchigumo eventually reached the ground and yawned loudly. A very satisfied yawn. Seems she got a good rest, after all. "What brings you down here once more?", chuckled Yamame, stretching herself. "I'm on the search for Yuugi Hoshiguma.", I replied, glancing around for Kisume. After all, she and Yamame were as good as inseparable.

"Yuugi?", asked Yamame, raising an eyebrow, "I'm sure I've heard her saying something about being at the bridge today..." I spotted Kisume, hanging in her bucket from the ceiling. The tsurube-otoshi seemed to be fast asleep, but opened her eyes for a moment and looked over the brim of her bucket, before she closed her eyes again and drifted off to sleep once more.

"I see... Anyways, since I'm already here, I thought I visit Shiho Kumo. Can you guide me to her?", I asked, turning to Yamame once more. "Uhm... that might be a problem." I rose an eyebrow at her sudden uneasiness. "Is something wrong?", I asked her. "Yes.", she admitted sheepishly.

"My queen went out to visit... You." I sweatdropped heavy. "You don't say?", I chuckled uneasily. "She decided on a whim to leave the underground and visit someone... she thought she'd visit you and use the oppurtunity to see some of the surface, which she hasn't in a long time..."

"Oh.", I chuckled. "Oh indeed.", added Yamame. We stood there for a moment in awkward silence, just smiling at each other due to the irony. "Well then...", I began, "...then I will drop by at Chireiden." "Uhm..", replied Yamame, shaking her head, "...they went out as well." I fell over anime-style, something I hadn't done in a long while.

...now that I think of it, lately, things sure had been serious. I don't even remember the last time I truly laughed... the last time I smiled genuinely without any worry, though, had been when Rumia was back... and alive. Safe. In my arms.

I am Chôzen Gekido, my past made of guilt and tragedies. Where I arrive, things come to an end. That is who I am. This is who I always wanted to be... how could I now be unsatisfied with it? I embody that which I always wanted to... nihilism, indifference... and yet guilt and doubt. I should be satisfied... but I was no longer. I now needed Rumia and Nanatsu at my side to be satisfied... was that it? If so, why did I fear contact with them right now? I found them doing... yeah. Why in gods name did I run from them?

"Everything okay?" I shook my head and returned to reality in a second. Yamame was looking at me with worry. "Oh, yes, don't worry. Was just lost in my mind for a second.", I admitted, turning to look deeper into the underground. "Anyways, I'll go further if you don't mind. At least Yuugi is here." Yamame nodded. "Alright. See you then.", spoke the Tsuchigumo... when I turned around to say goodbye properly, she had already vanished in the darkness above.

* * *

><p>I strolled towards the bridge people no longer cross with my hands in my pockets. If it was true what Yamame said, I would find Yuugi here... man, I can't wait for that fight if that means that it can clear my head. However, until now.. no questions were answered. Just new ones created.<p>

My first question had been whether or not I can ever face Rumia and Nanatsu again without feeling betrayed... my second question was, whether or not to forgive them. The third if I should find a new place to live... and in connection to that, if I should move to Makai without telling anybody. These were my worries.

But questions that appeared in addition to mine were, for example, if Keine was alright... Mokou and Kaguya sure seemed to be... uh... "craving" for her. Then, there was Alice... should I forgive her? I mean, I did... maybe I should try getting along with her. I mean, sure, we never truly would... but I think I really should just try. Just a try can't hurt, right?

Also, I hope I am no burden for Sly at the moment.

Ah, whatever. Questions will be answered when the time arises, I guess... that's what Nanatsu always used to say...

...Nanatsu. I can't believe she backstabbed me like that. Or Rumia. I loved them. I love them. How can they just do this to me...?

...and...what if I had arrived just a moment later? How far would have the two of them gone?

...or... what if I had said that I wouldn't stay anylonger in Chireiden? What if I would've left with them? Would this have happened...?

**"It would have happened."** I stopped and sighed. _"How can you be so sure, Insanity?"_ **"Simple. You should know by now that things cannot be avoided... they are fated. You cannot escape that which will happen in every case. You can avoid it for some unknown time, but never completely escape. Such is the law of existence, something even you are bound to until the day the time has come."**

I sighed and put my right hand against my face. _"Yeah... the day that the time has come... the day that my body will stop to work properly and cease to exist... the day that the time has come for my mortal self to die and the nihilism to escape my mortal shell... the day that..."_, I snarled, bit my lower lip.

_"The day that I will have to negate the existence as it is... for it to end..."_

Insanity didn't reply, and yet I felt how pleased he was with himself. He loved this, reminding me of the tragedy to come... but at least, I will have to wait a long time for it. Shikieiki Yamaxanadu said it herself... the day that I will have to negate the existence as it is, is millenniums away from today.

Until then, I will have to suffer, as such is my destiny. My fate.

But that is part of the future and the past. And since I cannot have those, as I deny them, who knows what might happen and what truly happened, other than me?

...Whatever.

I noticed again how confused I was. My mind one hell of a mess... I really need that battle with Yuugi or I end up with my head exploding!

I continued to walk again... Screw Insanity! I need to face the present now... and stop things from becoming worse. I admit it, even though I have always tried to avoid them... it was time to face my problems and change things. Thus, I need to clear my head, in order to clear that mess with Nanatsu and Rumia up.

My steps eventually ended as I stood in front of the bridge people no longer cross. Yamame's words had been true. Parsee sat on the wooden railing of the bridge, chatting pleasantly with the tall Oni named Yuugi.

"..I tell ya, she was all drunken!", laughed Yuugi. "Not like her, but oh well.", chuckled Parsee, for once not wearing a scowl. "Yeah… not like Satori-sama at all, but still a lot of fun!" Parsee nodded.

"_Satori? Drunken? What the hell?" __**"Ah, they grow up so fast~" **_Ignoring my Flame-Soul like usual, I stepped up to Yuugi and Parsee. "Hey you two.", I greeted them, and they turned towards me... and while Yuugi smiled widely, Parsee immediately scowled.

"Ah, hey Chôzen.", replied Yuugi, waving. "It's you.", muttered Parsee in clear annoyment. "Hey, what's that supposed to mean?", I asked, raising an eyebrow. "You choose the wrong time to be here, that's it supposed to mean!", huffed the annoyed bridge princess, jumping off the railing.

"Huh?", I muttered, confused at her behaviour. "Ah, you see, Chôzen...", began Yuugi, smiling brightly, but she was interrupted by the smaller blonde with the emerald eyes. "Yuugi and I are on a date, so would you kindly leave?", huffed the overly jealous bridge princess, putting her arms around the taller Oni's waist in a very protective manner.

I sweatdropped. _**"Can't believe they actually realized each others feelings."**_ _"They seemingly aren't as dense as people thought them to be." __**"Indeed..."**_

"Ah, don't be like that, Parsee~", sung Yuugi, before she turned to me, "...so, what's bothering you? Heading for the Palace of Earth Spirits? Hell of Blazing Fires again? Ancient City?" "Actually...", I began, glancing at the annoyed Parsee out of the corner of my eyes, "...I was looking for you, Yuugi. You offered me that rematch, remember?"

The Oni beamed at that, her grin becoming even wider than before. "Now that is true! A fight with you would make my day perfect!", exclaimed Yuugi. _"Thank goodness. I really need a clear head now..." _ "...however, there is something that makes my day even better and I have to tell you that we won't be able to fight today."

My former enthusiasm vanished within a second. "Look, come back tomorrow or something like that, alright? Parsee is more important and I guess you understand that, huh?" Okay, she was right... if this really was a 'date', then she shouldn't spend time with me instead of Parsee...

"Alright... sure. I'll drop by another day then. Thank you nontheless, Yuugi.", I sighed, scratching the back of my head. "Could you leave the underground then? I must kindly ask you to leave. You have no reason to be down here.", requested the tall female Oni, to which I shrugged. "Yeah. Whatever. The others are out, after all, so I guess I go elsewhere.", I sighed, turning away from them. "Sorry for interupting your date. And congratulations to you.", I added, before I left the two of them standing there in that corridor.

"Weird...", muttered Parsee after a while, "...wasn't he with two girls last time?" "Yeah. His wife and that angel of death.", replied Yuugi, now in thoughts as well. "...now that you mention it, Parsee... He looked kinda down. Do you think something happened?" The bridge princess glanced at the taller Oni. "Exactly. And if you ask me, it is somehow related to him looking kinda depressed." "Makes sense, I guess... But we should worry about that another time, Parsee. I know him barely, but I kinda got the feeling that he will deal with whatever happens to him... I'm secure he will.", spoke Yuugi, and Parsee nodded. "Right. I got that feeling as well..."

* * *

><p>As I left the cave that led into the underground, not having encountered Yamame or Kisume a second time, I was kinda stressed... tensed up. Yuugi wasn't avaible for a fight... now what? Asking Meiling? Would fighting Meiling be the same as fighting Yuugi? They both were masters of close range fighting, Meiling even having mastered nearly every martial art out there... being a Youkai, she also remembers the many different styles of different centuries, styles long forgotten.<p>

...no. No, a fight wasn't what I needed to clear my mind. I approached the whole thing wrong. It had been too distanced from the real goal. But neither was approaching Rumia and Nanatsu directly the right way to approach this problem. I needed someone I was familiar with, someone that would understand me... someone wise and exalted...

...my gaze drifted up Youkai Mountain and stopped on a very certain building atop it...

* * *

><p>"HELLOOOOOO? Anybody home?", I shouted down the corridor after I opened up the door leading inside. Nobody answered, however, something very strange if you considered that at least two of three people of this household would usually stay at home rather than leaving the shrine's ground.<p>

"Strange...", I muttered and left the door behind. Slipping out of my shoes, I left them by the entrance and walked deeper into the shrine. "Orochi? Grandmaster? Are you here?", I shouted, glancing left and right into the open doors. _**"Doesn't seem that way... Maybe they're out?" **_"And where should they be gone to, smartass?", I growled at my Flame-Soul. Seriously, this wasn't exactly my day...

With a deep sigh, I turned back to the corridor and continued walking it down. "Orochi?", I shouted again, this time into a room to my left. And surprisingly, this room wasn't empty. Sitting on her knees by a table, Sanae Kochiya was looking at something rather unusual for Gensokyo... a TV. She was watching something with giant mechas fighting in space... Something you didn't see everyday in Gensokyo.

"Ah. There's at least someone here...", I chuckled, moving one hand through my hair while I stepped up to Sanae, "...say, where is your godde..." "Sh! Be quiet! It's getting interesting!", hissed Sanae, waving at me dismissingly. I sweatdropped. Seriously, what the...?

"Hey, don't be rude to me! If you're rude as that to visitors, that lazy Hakurei will have more followers than you...", I growled. "Yeah yeah, whatever. Now go.", growled the miko back, her eyes locked on the TV. "I'm just looking for Orochi.", I huffed, crossing my arms in front of my chest. "They're in the sanctum. Now go. You're annoying me." I hissed, irritated by the miko's unfriendliness, but turned away.

"Yeah. Whatsoever. Become a little friendlier until I visit next time, alr..." While I complained, Sanae reached into her miko outfit and pulled her gohei from wherever it had been, yet she continued to stare at the TV. "Uh... forget I ever said anything. Thank you, kind miko of the great Yasaka.", I muttered quickly, then rushed out of the room. Geez, those mikos and their annoying goheis! They hurt like hell...! I wonder what's worse... being hit by a gohei or Shikieiki's rod of remorse?

Anyways, leaving Sanae to her anime and her giant mechas, I left the room and decided to make my way towards the sanctum. According to her, Orochi and Grandmaster were in there... well, were when she started to watch that anime. Only god knows how long she's been there, watching that anime...

Whatsoever, when I reached the sanctum and entered it, I indeed found Kanako "Orochi" Yasaka and Suwako "Grandmaster" Moriya, the taller goddess hovering over the basin of water, while the smaller but older goddess sat at its edge, her feet dangling into the water.

"Ah, there you are, Orochi.", I chuckled as I saw Kanako. She turned to me, looking anything but pleased... guess that nickname still annoys her... heck, that's what I created it for! And it's good to see it still does its work, really.

"What do you want, Chôzen Gekido, Insei no Youkai?", growled the goddess of war and rain. "Well, first off, could you finally stop calling me by my name and title? It's annoying.", I muttered. "Tch. You're the last person I want to hear that from, with you calling me that ridiculous nickname.", growled the goddess at me. "Touché.", I admitted, chuckling to myself.

"Whatever. This can't be the reason you are here for, right?", huffed Kanako, turning away from me to stare at a wall... for whatever reason. Maybe she just didn't want to look at me, who knows? Ah well, I definetly continue to look at her... Like I said, I can't deny a woman's charms. And Kanako sure is a feast for the eyes...

"Yeah... Well, the reason I am here for is to..." **DONG! **Before I knew, I cowered on the ground, holding my throbbing head. Just what the hell hit me, anyways?

"You called me grandmaster again, didn't you?", growled a sweet, dangerous voice into my ear. "...also, you once called me grandma... I'm definetly not a grandma... am I?" (2) _"OH BOY! What the hell did I get myself into again?" _**"I'm slightly more concerned by the fact that she actually heard you without being present while you said that..."**_ "...OH BOY!"_

"I-I-I'm sorry...", I whimpered, holding my head. "Of course you are. If you were not, I should consider teaching your sorry ass again, young one.", chuckled Suwako Moriya into my ear, before she retreated and walked back to the basin, being back to the childishness she looked like.

When the pain ceased and I looked up, I found Kanako looking at me with a apologetic expression, almost as if to say "I'm sorry for that"... Gotta admit, Kanako without that constant seriousness looks HOT!

**DONG!**

"Stop looking at her with such a hungry expression!", roared Suwako, slapping me with her hat over and over again. "THOSE MOUNTAINS OF FAITH ARE MINE!" (3) _**"Mountains of...?" **_**"...just... what?" **"You got two women already, stop looking at Kanako like that! SHE'S MINE!", ranted the child goddess. "S-s-Suwako! Stop that!", I exclaimed, only to be slapped harder. ".YOU LESSON!" "Suwa, please stop."

Upon hearing Kanako's voice, the beating stopped in the flash of a second. "Sorry.", huffed Suwako, putting her hat back on. "Apology acc...", I began. "...but he deserved it, Kana." I slumped my shoulders. That Suwako...!

"A-auuuuuu...", I whined, holding my head. Really, why was it always me who had to suffer? Do something stupid, destroy something, make someone angry... Chôzen Gekido would have to suffer from the consequences. Now really, this running gag was getting tired on me...

"Now, what were you about to say?", huffed Kanako, glaring at me. "I was about to say why I am here...", I growled, standing up. Before I finished my sentence, though, I walked over to the basin and sat onto my legs next to it. "...which is that I was searching a conversation with you two. A serious one." Kanako simply rose an eyebrow,while Suwako sighed.

"Before you arrived here, we have already heard about it." Now it was my turn to rise an eyebrow. "Excuse me?", I asked. "What I mean is...", began Suwako again, but was interupted when a loud scream echoed through the Moriya Shrine.

"LOCKON! NOOOOOOOOO! WATCH OUT! MOVE! MOVE!" (4)

We all sweatdropped. "Oh boy, she sure is into that stuff, isn't she?", I chuckled uneasily. "Sanae is fascinated by giant mechas... don't ask me why, though...", chuckled Kanako just as uneasily. "She sure could be your child Kana. You're into that stuff as well, aren't you?", huffed Suwako, glancing over to her fellow goddess. "Hmph." "As I thought...", sighed Suwako, rolling her eyes.

"Now, back to what I was about to say...", sighed Suwako. "What I meant was..."

"GET AWAY! MOOOOVE!"

"SANAE, JUST WHAT THE HELL?", roared Suwako back, running out of the door towards Sanae's room. It remained silent for a second... "S-sorry, Suwako-sama... I shall beha...WHAAAAAAT? You've got to be kidding me! LOCKON!" "SANAE!"

Kanako and I sweatdropped heavily. "Let me rephrase Suwa... Sanae is DEFINETLY her descendant.", chuckled Kanako. "Sure thing.", I chuckled back... and then decided for a drastic thing. Since I am here, alone with Kanako, I might as well..

"H-hey, O-orochi...?", I muttered, glancing at the tall goddess. She glanced back at me. "That nickname again?", she huffed. "U-uhm well... I... O-orochi... Ah! I-I mean Kanako..." She rose an eyebrow as I turned to her. "... L-look, I don't know how to say it... b-b-but..."

I felt my face heat up... and as Kanako realised what I was about to do, she began to blush madly. "W-Just what are you...?", she gasped at me. I took another deep sigh, then decided to say it straight out. "...I... I need to tell you that..." Her blush worsened. "...we... we should..." Her head was beet-red by now.

"...we should stop this stupid grudge of ours and start acting like normal people. No more 'orochi' and no more full title, okay?"

Kanako fell over anime-style, but got up in just a second.

"WHAT THE HELL? I thought you were about to propose to me! Just why did you make it so dramatic?", she screamed at me... and I had to stiffle a laugh. _**"You got her... Who'd ever thought teasing Kanako instead of annoying her could be sooo much fun?"**_

"S-sorry.", I chuckled to Kanako. Man, I really needed that. An annoyed Kanako is one of the few things that always cracks me up... always. Even back when I was a nihilist, I somewhat enjoyed annoying Kanako.

...but of course, Suwako Moriya had always been a better prankster than me.

Suwako chose that moment to enter the sanctum once more, an annoyed expression on her face. "I regret the day I let her watch the first episode of Gundam...", groaned the child goddess, pinching the bridge of her nose, "...she's just too much into it." The other goddess, still a little red in the face, gave Suwako a weak smile... If I interperet that smile right, Kanako is just as much into anime and giant mechas as Sanae is... but I'm gonna keep quiet, that for sure.

"Anyways, as I was about to say...", growled Suwako, turning once more towards me. "...that we already know about your current problem. You don't have to tell us about it." I rose an eyebrow. "Geez, being a god sure comes with adventages, huh?", I sighed, silently wishing to myself that I had unlimited insight into certain things as well.

"...not exactly."

I froze. What exactly did Kanako mean with that? "...you seem to forget your own abilities, Chôzen. We can't know a thing about your future, your past and present through our divine abilities. You are not like others.", explained the taller goddess, as if she had heard my thoughts.

...which just reminds me that they had been audible for a certain time. Damn you, Yukari. I'm happy that they are no longer. My life is complicated as it is, and audible thoughts were the last thing I needed right now...

"...how do you know then?", I muttered... and that moment, a theory formed inside my head. A theory I feared to be true... Slowly, I let my gaze travel past Kanako, let it move through the room... and then slowly, turned around... and my gaze stopped on a dark corner of the room.

"...they know because I told them."

I would have recognized that voice everywhere. A loud, female voice, usually accompanied by a certain boldness... this time. however, not.

My eyes met those of Rumia Shisô as she stepped out of the darkness of the corner. "She arrived here a few moments before you did.", muttered Kanako behind me, but I ignored her. I continued to stare at the fallen angel, the angel of death with the number 042, the bloodlust having taken human shape.

Panic flooded my system, adrenaline. That what I had tried desperately to avoid had come true... I had run into one of them. Or maybe even both?

I glanced around, trying to make out Nanatsu's location. I didn't want to confront them just now. It was not the time... I... I... I wanted to run away. Once more in my life. And I knew I would. It was my nature. I wasn't exactly brave or something... all those fights I had fought... I often had no other choice than to fight.

"Look, Chôzen, please let me expl..." I didn't let Rumia finish. I didn't want to. There was no time for explanations, I didn't need any. I just needed to clear my head now and understand, not being forced to understand. The time was not right.

"I...I don't want to hear it, okay?", I hissed, glancing for a way out. Rumia stood in between me and the door, Kanako and Suwako were behind me. It had all been rigged in advance, Rumia had known I would sooner or later appear here. And Kanako and Suwako had of course helped her. As usual. I should have known that visiting the Moriya Shrine had been a bad idea... I should have known!

"Hey, calm it, Gekido! She just wants to talk and asked us to help, alright?", snarled Kanako, coming closer to me. "I don't want to hear it!", I snarled back at her over my own shoulder, not taking my eyes of Rumia in case she would do something drastic.

"I don't care if you want to hear it or not, you NEED to hear it, so stuff your damn excuses and..." Kanako put a hand onto my shoulder as she talked... and I laid a hand around her wrist and pulled her over my head, threw her across the room into a wall.

"CHÔZEN, CALM DOWN!", roared Suwako behind me, taking a step towards me. "I DON'T NEED PATHETIC EXCUSES! I HAVE SEEN ENOUGH TO UNDERSTAND!", I shouted back at Suwako, not caring if she once had been my teacher or not. But in my rage, I forgot to look at Rumia... something I regretted.

A stinging pain in my right shoulder, the feeling of numbness spreading through it. Something I was used to. Tyrfing had cut into my shoulder. "JUST LISTEN TO ME, DAMMIT!", roared Rumia now, pulling Tyrfing back, slicing deeper into the already open shoulder once more.

I grabbed the sword of bloodlust with my left hand, not caring as it cut it. "I don't need to, alright? I have seen enough to understand... I can judge this myself...", I snarled, pulling apprubtly on Tyrfing. Rumia gasped and held onto her sword, but when she realised that I was stronger right now, she let it vanish in a second.

Suwako jumped suddenly onto my back, tried to get me off balance, but I threw her off... only to be hit by a faith pillar into my side. The pain was barely bearable, but when I summoned Alastor to me and cut through the pillar, I got Kanako by surprise. Using that moment, I charged at her and brought my sword down on her, which she blocked with another faith pillar.

Seeing that the entrance of the sanctum was now unguarded, I pushed Kanako back when she least expected it and made a dash for the door...

...only for her to stand in my way, holding Tyrfing in front of her. Not exactly thinking through it, I just swung my sword down... and Tyrfing and Alastor clashed once more. Knowing what would happen, I brought my feet down onto the ground and prepared for it...

...and was only pushed back a meter as the shockwave was released. Rumia, being unprepared as ever when it happened, was thrown backwards into a wall and through it, landing on the other side in Sanae's room, directly in between the miko and the TV. "WHAT?", roared Sanae, apparently trying to understand what just had happened... time I wouldn't give her.

With one quick jump, I was out of the sanctum and charged past Sanae's room. From out of the corner of my eyes, I noticed how the miko saw me, but I didn't care... yet another fault of mine.

The moment that I had left the Moriya Shrine's interior and had slipped my shoes on while I was still running, I jumped off the ground, my goal somewhere in Gensokyo where I could hide for the time being... when something hit me into the side. Pain shot through me once more, and turning my head around while forcing an eye open, I noticed Suwako standing on the roof of the Moriya Shrine, holding one of her famous Moriya Iron Rings.

She threw it, but I avoided... thankfully, the faith pillar that followed missed about a few meter. I almost thought I was safe by now... when two things happened. Something sharp soared past me and cut into my right arm, followed by something hitting my back... something I would never forget.

It was an undescribable pain, as if the fires of the blazing hell itself were flowing through my system all of sudden, my blood being drained from my body. My muscles tensed and my body ceased to respond... all I could do was to throw my head back and scream as my ability to fly ceased to work... and I began to drop down into the forest of magic's outskirts...

...and despite all the pain and numbness, I somehow managed to make out the Hakurei Shrine somewhere below me. "SANAE! JUST WHAT DID YOU DO?", shouted Kanako's divine voice somewhere behind me. Apparently, they had given chase...

"He is a YOUKAI! A YOUKAI! You probably just exterminated him!", roared the angry goddess at her miko... but to be honest, I didn't care... I just needed to get away.

* * *

><p>Reimu Hakurei had one of her good days. Or so she hoped... and had thought. But a visit this morning had brought anything but good news. It had been the two women of that walking enigma... Rumia Shisô and Nanatsu no Taizai, the two girls that were constantly trying to win Chôzen Gekido's heart.<p>

And the news they brought were just as bad as she had feared.

Apparently, Iku's prophercy had turned out to be not quite as bad as it sounded when she heard it... Chôzen Gekido was safe and the incident in the former hell resolved. Reimu, being Gensokyo's original and actually only real incident solver, knew she would have to go down there nontheless and at least see it for herself.

Marisa would probably accompany her, and Yukari Yakumo as well... Yukari had been following her everywhere lately. Not that Reimu minded, heck no! Originally, it had been forbidden for surface Youkai to enter the underground, but according to Yukari, she and the highest of the underground, Satori Komeiji, had long been discussing about making a new contract that would allow beings to travel freely in between the underground and the surface.

But back to the new problem... Chôzen Gekido seems to have lost it. Not in the insane way, luckily, but from what Reimu had heard, he paniced and ran away to god knows where... Something Reimu definetly didn't like. Ever since that fight in between Chôzen and Rumia, she feared that something would happen... something involving him. She wouldn't admit it, but she that thought bothered her even at night.

However, thanks to Yukari, Reimu managed to stay calm and collected. And such was the case as well right now... it had been a comment Yukari made after Rumia and Nanatsu had left... "When the time arises, he'll be here, Reimu.", had Yukari's words been... and Reimu hoped now, that he would appear sooner or later...

* * *

><p><em>"Ow... Just... ow..."<em>

That was practically everything I could think of as I laid on the ground of the Forest of Magic. Silently, I thanked those trees for being there, as their branches, which now lay broken aside me, had caught my fall. As I lay there on my back, every bone in my body hurting like hell, my breath fast and irregulary, I cursed at the holy energy that flooded my system.

The burning, stinging sensation hadn't stopped. My body felt still as if it was on fire... I knew I wouldn't have much time if I stay to lay here, but I also knew I wouldn't be able to move... not much at least, and only while suffering torment... the holy energy spread faster when I moved, but I had to... staying here meant sure death.

In nothing more than agony and desperation, I pushed myself onto all fours... only to almost fall down onto the ground again. My body felt heavy... it was as if gravtiy had tripled, pulled me down mercilessly. It was a wonder I could still move... I knew what had hit me. A quick glance over my shoulder only confirmed my fears... an ofuda. One of those amulets... this one made to exterminate Youkai. In my current state certain death.

Interestingly, though, all the pain in my head was gone now... replaced with even more pain in my whole body. Knowing that I was too weak to pull the ofuda off myself (that and it being in a place I was unable to reach with my hands), I forced myself onto my legs.

I barely stood, I have to admit that. I was on my two legs, yes, but I was unable to lift my upper body completely, it felt way too heavy... Ugh, Sanae... that damn miko and her tendecies to exterminate Youkai just like that... She was just like Kanako and Suwako... she was as stubborn as Suwako, and aggressive and unreasonable like Kanako...

I moved one feet, but barely got if off the ground. Luckily, upon letting my gaze travel around, I found what I had searched for... I had crash-landed near the Hakurei Shrine... unfortunately, in front of the stairs leading up to the shrine. The long stone stairs. I couldn't scream anymore, my voice was gone. I had no other choice than to ascend the stairs, despite my current problems with moving.

I had no other choice or my life forfeited.

_~ Music: Gundam 00 - Reason ~_

Stumbling forwards, I moved out of the bushes and landed on the gravel path in front of the stairs face-first. Stumbling to my legs again, I let out a deep breath. It hurt in my chest, though, my lungs tensing up. The next breath came heavy and slow, but I still was breathing... something I could be happy about. Something I was happy about.

My body tensed all of sudden as another flash of pain shot through me... but I nontheless managed to stumble towards the stairs leading up to the shrine. I wouldn't give up now. Reimu... or Yukari... one of them would be able to help me... "_Ease the pain... please..."_

My right foot set down onto the first stair of many. Who'd ever thought I had to rely on Reimu in order to save my own life? The second step. I've been through many torments and tragedies, but this one was worser than any other I had ever experienced. The third step. Ironic. About 20 000 years ago, I had once also counted the stairs to what would end my life... only not like this. An ofuda to exterminate me... how many centuries would it kill me?

...back then, when I last counted stairs, I wanted a different life... had this really been the life I wanted?

Another step. Come on, body, don't give up! I need to reach the top!

My left leg gave in and I fell backwards. Hitting the stairs hurt. Laying on the ground in front of the stairs once more hurt even more. Was I really that weak already? Was I really that much of a weakling? Others say I have power... others tell me I have one of the greatest mights that one can achieve...

...in my eyes, I was just a wimp. I was weak, a coward, hid ever so often in my life behind masks... So... would it matter if I was gone? Would somebody care if I died now, would vanish for centuries? Would there anybody to shed tears for the walking enigma, Chôzen Gekido? I was just a burden anyways...

I was in the way of Nanatsu's and Rumia's love. They didn't need me anylonger. I was a nuisance for Reimu, an irritation for Kanako... there wouldn't be anybody to miss me, would there? My 'sisters' grew up most of their lives without me, they didn't need me to do so... and in my time since my amnesia, hadn't I mostly been a burden for everyone? Rumia wouldn't have to suffer if I hadn't been, Alice wouldn't have had to kill me, Mokou would still be enjoying thinking of ways to kill Kaguya and would be with Keine, Shikieiki wouldn't have to endure things because of me, Kanako wouldn't have lost her mind that one time, and so would've Utsuho...

My interferences because of my constant change of "masks" had been the cause... I was someone who hid behind masks.

So... was it any different now...?

...Yes. Yes it was. Because this was the real me. This time, there was no mask on my face. I was exactly that weakling, exactly that coward... And I was happy to be that. I had decided to be this! I didn't want to be the nihilist, and I didn't want to be the madman! I was neither, I was Chôzen Gekido, the walking enigma!

I pushed myself off the ground again, stared at the stairs while I pushed the pain away... I was panting and yet didn't really breathe anymore... But I didn't care about it... I wouldn't die... I wouldn't let that happen. Too many things are left to be done for me before I got to sleep for many centuries... and... and certainly not by such a small piece of paper being stuck to my back. I was a Youkai, but I wouldn't allow this damn holy energy to kill me. I just wouldn't.

I set a foot onto the first stair.

_"Ease... my pain... Ease it..."_

_~Music fades out~_

* * *

><p>"Rei...mu..."<p>

Reimu looked up from her tea when she heard the noise. Had it been the wind, her imagination or... had someone just called her name? The miko glanced around, but only found Yukari Yakumo laying next to her on the porch, the sukima's head on Reimu's lap.

"Rei...mu..."

Again! The miko poked the sukima, which opened one of her eyes groggily. "Y-yes?", moaned Yukari in obvious displeasure. "Please get up.", muttered Reimu to Yukari, glancing around once more. "But why?", complained the Youkai sage, pouting.

"Ease... my pain... Rei...mu... ple...lease..."

Yukari's eyes widened and she turned her gaze away from Reimu over to the Shinto Gate... just as he came into view. Reimu gasped as she saw him, and so did the sukima. Chôzen Gekido looked horrible. He was pale, twitching, shaking, his upper body leaned forwards, his arms hanging numbly by his side. His eyes had lost any of its former glow, were barely bright enough to be considered 'alive'.

"REIMU!", shouted Yukari, rolling of the miko's lap, and with one quick dash, Reimu was by the walking enigma's side and caught him as he fell forwards. Putting him carefully down onto the shrine's pavement, she immediately found the source of the walking enigma's condition:

An ofuda attached to his back. An ofuda meant to exterminate Youkai permanently.

Acting quickly, Reimu touched the seal and pulled it off it's location on Chôzen's upper back, sticking to the position of the fifth pair of ribs. Turning him around so that he laid on his back, Yukari put the males head onto her lap and watched as he suddenly took a deep breath, his body relaxing, but he also began to cough.

He rose until he sat and began to cough violently, some blood staining his hand. "D-dammit...", he hissed, "Chôzen, what the hell happened?", roared Yukari, but the walking enigma just send her a quick glare, which caused her to shut up... before he attempted to stand up.

Yukari and Reimu were immediately by his side and tried to hold him down... but there was no need to, as he suddenly collapsed, unconciousness... and a light began to gather in front of him.

While Yukari tended to the unconciousness male, Reimu gulped once... and then, slowly, bowed down to take up what had been left behind by the light... a spellcard.

She read through it once... then a second time. And even as she read the small explanation on it for a third time, the miko couldn't believe her eyes.

"R-Reimu? Is something wrong?", asked Yukari, almost scaring the miko. Reimu let out a silent hiss... before she slipped the spellcard into one of her sleeves and turned around. "No... Look, get him inside. We don't know what happened, but he should be okay in a moment. I ripped this...", the miko lifted the ofuda she held so the sukima could see it, "...off his back."

Yukari nodded slowly, knowing very well what the object was and who it belonged to. Turning towards the direction Chôzen came from, the couple spotted three spots in the distance which moved towards them... and they knew only too well who it was, Kanako Yasaka's shape was easily recognizable by her rope circle...

* * *

><p>Darkness.<p>

No...

I opened my eyes. I lay on the ground, staring up at the ceiling of a run down shrine... and smiled softly. I was at the Hakurei Shrine. I had reached my goal. Can't believe I really managed it to go up those stairs... Thank the great Hakurei...

"...look, I don't know what you're talking about, he's not here.", growled Reimu's voice from the porch. It was then that I realized that I was inside a closet... just why? "Don't try to fool me, Miko of the Hakurei! I can feel his power lead up the stairs... it is weak, but there is nontheless a small trace of it...", hissed the voice of Orochi... uh.. I mean, Kanako.

"I don't know what you mean. Also... just why are you searching for him? He's not been here since he left for the underground a few days ago.", replied Reimu. "Why we search for him? Haven't you heard yet that he is out of control?", exclaimed Sanae's enraged voice. "I heard so from Rumia Shisô and Nanatsu no Taizai herself.", huffed the miko of the Hakurei.

"...fine. If he shows up here, please tell us immediately. He's been hurt and I honestly don't know how much time he has left... please tend to him in case he's hurten.", hissed Suwako's voice all of sudden. "Suwa?" "Suwako-sama?" "Kana, Sanae, we are leaving. Now."

I remained quiet for a small while, waited for something to happen... which it did. Reimu opened the closet I was in. "You can come out now. They're gone.", she huffed, turning immediately away from me. Yukari Yakumo stood on the other side of the room, looking at me with worry and yet seriousness.

"Are you alright, Chôzen?", asked the sukima. "I'm fine by now...", I sighed. It wasn't exactly true. I still felt somewhat like crap. Extermination is one of the most horrible things that could be done to Youkai... the pain was often unbearable, and those who 'survive' an extermination are often never the same again, having snapped under the endless torture...

...then again, there were exterminations that let Youkai pass away peacefully and without pain... sometimes, there just wasn't another way. To be honest, aside from humans, I consider my own species, Youkai, to be one of the most unfortunate things walking on this earth, if not even the most unfortunate.

The first Youkai, as well as several Youkai up to today, were born from nature without any recollection of anything. Born from nothing, they feel nothing, live nothing, suffer. Those who find their purpose exist only for it, while others who find it live normal lives... then, there are those who only live for their purpose and only due to it, like Letty Whiterock, which can only exist in winter.

...those who do not find their purpose wander aimless to either pass away or to suffer.

Those would do anything to die. They pass away without any regret, even though they will eventually be reincarnated to suffer once more.

That is, how cruel this existence is... and yet, we love it. I love it. I can't deny that I hate the existence, but I also can't deny that I love it. That is, just how cruel it is.

...and I would have to end all of this cruelty with my own one day.

"You don't look well, though...", muttered Yukari, pulling me from my thoughts back into reality. She had her eyes narrowed at me. "...don't try to fool me. Rumia was here this morning. We know." I rolled my eyes... I guess whole Gensokyo knows already, which means that I essentially have no place to run to... and yet I still would have to run. Run from my fear... to satisfy myself. I run to avoid that which I fear... that is my nature, and nothing else.

"I figured.", I murmured, glancing at nowhere in particular. "And I figured that you would arrive sooner or later to this place... but not because you came to your senses, but for own, selfish desires... that is what Chôzen Gekido is, right? Embodied by indifference, bound by guilt, full of selfish desires and doubts... isn't that right?"

I nodded slowly... there was no sense in denying it. What had I ever truly done out of nothing more than pure charity? Nothing. There had always been my selfish desires involved into my motives and actions. There had always been guilt that held me back from doing things, or exactly caused me to do things... just think of Rumia! And of course... I was the embodiment of indifference, just as much as it embodied me...

"So then... what is your selfish desire, Chôzen Gekido?" I couldn't help but let a small smile get past me. It was ever so slight, but it was there... Yukari always knew how to get through to me... It was her nature to do so. The beginning knew the end, right? That which began would know how that which it created ended... that was the cycle of existence.

I lifted my right hand to move it through my hair... only to notice that I no longer had that glove on. Whatever that sharp thing had been that cut into my arm... it had cut the glove off. "I'll fix that.", sighed Yukari, probably already being aware about why my hand looked that way...

I kept on looking at the hand that consisted of nothing more than bones while one of Yukari's gaps opened, a black glove slipping out of it, being put directly onto my hand. I clenched the fist experimentally...

"I... Reimu." The miko rose an eyebrow, but kept on chewing on the cookie she held in her right hand, while I looked up at her. "...Reimu, I want you to seal me." Usually, it would have been a hilarious sight to see the ever-so-calm miko of the great Hakurei choke on a cookie, but it was way too serious for that.

"SEAL YOU?", roared Reimu, hammering her fists onto the table in front of her, tears in the corners of her eyes due to her former choking. "Is that why Sanae threw an ofuda at you? You wanted to be sealed?" I facepalmed mentally. "Not like that...", I growled, one eyelid twitching.

"Listen... I don't want to be exterminated, but I need you to do me a favour and seal a certain part of my power.", I sighed. This decision of mine... I made it when I fought Utsuho. Why? It was simple... this power was what prevented me from living a peaceful life... and then, there was always this risk...

Negative Soul. An ability that nobody should possess, not even me... especially not me. Negative Soul was the ability to use negative energy to shape my body under extreme agony into a perfect copy of the one I touch as I activate it. It copies everything... basic appearance like hair colour and length, certain features like Utsuho's yatagarasu eye, abilities to a certain extent and sometimes even personality. It was an ability that was fearsome...

...especially what it could do to my mind. To begin with, I could only use that ability by breaking down mental borders... I had to become "insane", had to give into the "insanity mode", the mode where I would barely manage to distinguish between friend and fiend... I was way more vulnerable to Insanity's attacks in that state.

Furthermore, that ability which I named "Negative Soul", gave me a power boost of unknown and pretty much infinite extent... rivaling that of Nuclear Fusion, the "Ultimate Power", as it was described by Utsuho. But this power, much like "Nuclear Fusion", easily gets to somebodies head... and I was no exception. And with Insanity inside me, a powerlusting personality that would do anything to acquire even more power... Negative Soul just wasn't save. Who knows what might happen if Insanity really ever manages to surpress me and become the leading one? Or if I snap one day?

...no, this was just too much of a risk. Negative Soul needed to be gone.

"Are you... serious?", muttered Reimu, raising an eyebrow. Without even thinking again, I nodded. My decision had been made. "Are you really sure? You are terribly weakened... and still want to be sealed? Things could go wrong that way, you are aware about that, right? I could accidentally lose conciousness for a few days... or you could fall into coma... or I could accidentally kill you... You are aware about that, right?"

I just nodded. I was aware of those risks, which had just increased with me being weakened... but I knew I needed to be sealed. It was necessary. "Look, Reimu... Yukari... I don't care what happens when you seal me... as long as this ability is gone, I don't care. Unconciousness... coma... death... I don't care. All that is important is, that this ability isn't on this earth anymore."

Reimu looked confused and hesitant, unsure about this being the right thing to do... but I knew she would agree. She had no other choice. "Well.. that is the good thing about us two, hm? While I can reflect, you can copy... that is what our abilities allow us, even if it makes no sense. Creation isn't connected with reflection, and neither is annihilation connected to copy... That's how strange we two are.", sighed Yukari, closing her eyes.

"Furthermore, nobody can reflect me, and nobody can copy you... nobody can reflect me, as to reflect, you have to understand that which you reflect... and can you understand the creation of things? On the other hand, nobody can copy you... would somebody with the ability to perfectly copy another being come and try to copy you... he would fall into madness by the extent of your ability... he would end himself with this ability."

Yukari's words made sense... at least to me. Reimu, on the other hand, looked pretty confused... maybe it was due to Yukari's words, maybe due to my selfish request, I don't know. All I knew was, that this had to stop. My life as it was had turned into a nightmare, a nightmare affecting those around me... It had to stop now.

"Reimu, I am completely sure about this... please just do this, okay?", I requested of her, and the miko, though hesitantly, nodded. "Please follow me then...", she muttered, turning towards the door leading to the backyard of the shrine. Exchanging one glance with Yukari, I followed the miko.

Just outside the shrine, I found a certain oni snoring loudly on the porch, her face buried in the dirt beneath, her body still on the porch... she didn't seem to mind, though. Guess she was just too drunken. Reimu, on the other hand, was far more active.

The miko, just leaving the shed, was holding several things in her arms while she walked over to us. I noticed some candles, a large stick and several ofuda (not meant to exterminate), as well as her gohei. "Yukari, I might need your help.", sighed the miko, putting the stuff down onto the porch.

"First off, Gekido, there is something I need to ask both you and Yukari... you two are far from being normal Youkai, and thus, aren't that easy to seal or exterminate, as Sanae just proved to us. Normal seals won't do anything to you... now that your true power has returned.", Reimu's eyes narrowed as she spoke.

I flinched madly... Rumia and Nanatsu had told her what had happened, it seems...

"...your pitiful ofuda worked long enough on me, Reimu Hakurei...", I chuckled, feeling a bit of insanity leak through as I remembered the moment she first sealed me, right before I met Marisa, "...now, they would be negated the moment that they only come near me, that is true... That Sanae's ofuda hit me was a true miracle, one could say... on the other hand, though, strong ofuda may still get through and hit me, for all I know."

Reimu's eyes narrowed even more. And my grin widened... several pictures flashing before my eyes, pictures of when I first awoke, meeting Marisa, being killled by Alice, fighting along Remi, the imperishable night incident with Rumia, meeting Nanatsu again...and then, those pictures went up in flames, burned away. My grin vanished.

"...but because I know that you are anything but a normal human, Reimu Hakurei, I know that you will be the only one able to help me. Sanae Kochiya has proven that strong ofudas still do a lot of damage to me... so use all your strength... and ease my pain."

Reimu nodded slowly, then took a few steps away from me. "First off... I need a seal strong enough to overcome you and seal away whatever you want to be sealed. I may not like to admit it, but I only know one seal that could do this, but it would exterminate you completely. I have never used my powers to seal away specific things in a Youkai."

I shared a glance with Yukari. No word was spoken in between us, and yet we conversed. It was the glance we exchanged that confirmed that we thought of the exact same seal... it was irony, yes, but still one of the very few seals that would work on me.

"I... know two seals, Reimu.", I whispered, turning back to the miko. "The first... I need you to know should I ever fully snap. The seal of... indifference. The seal that would seal my very being into myself, turning me into nothingness until the end of time..."

The miko rose an eyebrow. "The seal of indifference became obvious to me as I placed the mask of no more future on my face... a seal only I would know. Buit being unable to use it on myself, I need you to know of it..." I closed my eyes and rose my hands to the height of my chest, extended the index and middle fingers... which then began to glow green at the tip.

At first, I drew a single circle into the air, surprising Reimu. Moving my right hand through the circle itself, nothing more happened, however... until my Flame-Soul descended into the circle... and became transculent. Opening my eyes, I stared through the seal of indifference at Reimu... I stared through the green outlines of a green circle with a green flame inside.

"This is the seal of indifference, the only seal to ever stop me. Remember it, but never allow anybody else to know about it..." The Hakurei Miko nodded slowly, watched as the green seal slowly faded away. "But the seal we need right now is a different one... the seal of the seven deadly sins is the only other seal that I know to be strong enough to seal away my ability, and yet not kill me."

Reimu looked confused about this... can't blame her, it is irony how often the seven deadly sins seem to be connected to me, not only through Nanatsu no Taizai. Almost funny. But only almost.

"To create the seal of the seven deadly sins, simply create a circle on the ground, then draw the symbol of pride insdie it... then, above it, the seal of envy... followed by those of wrath, sloth, greed, gluttony and... lust." Reimu nodded slowly, her expression serious... she knew what this was about. How serious this was.

"If you need to know how exactly they look like, ask Yukari. She'll help you set them up.", I sighed, walking towards the middle of the backyard. The next few minutes passed in absolute silence, Reimu walking around me, creating a large circle with the stick she had gotten from the shed... and I was in the exact middle of the circle.

Then, Reimu began, following Yukari's instructions, to create lines inside the circle... eventually, I stood in a circle with all the seven deadly sins laid above each other. Then, Reimu put candles at the spots where the lines inside the circle met it... and with Yukari's help, ignited them.

"Alright... Chôzen, you need to know that if we are going to seal a specific part of yours... You need to help as well for that to work. Would I now start the process, I would seal all of your power... you need to reach inside yourself and find that which you want to seal... You got that?", instructed Reimu, holding up seveal ofuda at once in her right hand.

Slowly but surely, I nodded. Reimu nodded as well. "I will break the border between your conciousness and your subconciousness now... but since I can't manipulate your borders permanently, you need to hurry up in finding that what you need to seal... I don't know how long I can hold the border open...", began Yukari now.

I nodded towards her as well, then turned to Reimu. "Please begin.", I sighed, closing my eyes... slowly, the darkness of the unknown consumed my world... "I begin now.", I heard Reimu say... and nodded a last time... and everything faded.

* * *

><p><em>Chôzen's Mind<em>

When I opened my eyes, I found myself once more in that white nothingness. This time, however, I was alone. Insanity wasn't here, and neither was my Flame-Soul. I was alone this time. But I knew what to do, or so I guessed... Closing my eyes, I wished to enter the sanctum of my power.

Upon opening my eyes once more, I found myself standing in a long corridor. The walls were old and made of cracked stone, the doors made of wood and often broken out of their hinges... the long corridor had no ceiling, only darkness above... and upon seeing that, I knew I wouldn't manage alone.

Another thing that I immediately noticed was, that my right hand didn't consist of nothing more than bones in here... inside my own world, it was perfectly fine. But I knew that, the moment I would return to reality, my hand would be... gone again. Reduced to bones.

"INSANITY?", I shouted into the nothingness above, waiting for the incarnation of my insane personality to appear... but it did not. Confused, I glanced around for anything that had changed... but nothing had changed. Nothing at all. "Insanity?", I asked again. When the personality did not appear again, I chose to act rather than to rely on him... Yukari said I had barely any time... and with all those doors, time was short.

I opened up the first door... and stared into a mirror on the other end of the large, non-decorated room. The floor consisted of a large, red carpet, the walls made of white... wool? The only thing inside this room was the other wall, a giant mirror, which reflected me.

_**"Negated Mirror Sign 'Reflection'..."**_, I heard my own voice speak from every direction at once, a strange echo to it. I looked up into the darkness as it spoke, but then returned to look at the mirror. This was not what I was searching for...

_"Chôzen? Chôzen, can you hear me?" _ I froze as I heard Yukari's voice echoing through the corridors. "Yeah, I can.", I replied, stepping closer to the mirror. _"I don't know what exactly you want to be sealed, but I'm guessing that your subconciousness will try to guard it under all circumstances... don't trust that which you see!"_

I rose an eyebrow at Yukari's words, slided a hand softly across the surface of the mirror, my reflection doing the very same... before I became aware of it's red-glowing eyes and its insane grin. Before I could do anything, a shock went through my body and I was flung backwards through the room until I crashed into the wall on the opposite side.

Upon looking at the mirror, pain still present in my body, I found the reflection of mine still standing there... grinning madly at me. Slowly, he leaned forwards, but instead of staying on the other side of the mirror, his head went right through... and went through a critical change as he did so. The green stripes in his fringe went crimson, and so did his eyes. His pale skin became even paler, and his grin even madder. I recognized him in an instant.

"Insanity! What's the meaning of this?", I snarled, forcing myself off the ground. "Did you really think I would make it that easy to you? I'm not going to allow you to seal such a devastating power... I need that power, we need it, and you know that... Just think off all the destruction... all the death we could cause... We are the end Chôzen, don't try to avoid...", he whispered in a dangerous tone.

I snarled... I should've known! He was too bloodlusty and too obsessed with power to just stand aside while I would seal our powers... and he was too mighty for me, I knew that. So I did the first thing that came to my mind... I turned and ran out of the room.

"Running won't get you anywhere Chôzen! Why do you want to seal that power, anyways? Because it prevents us from living peacefully? Do you really think that sealing it will give you back Rumia and Nanatsu? Don't make me laugh! You know just as much as I do that they do not need you anylonger...! You have taken too much time to decide for one of them!", roared Insanity's voice from behind the door.

Now this was in contrary to what he told me after I believed to have killed Rumia. Back then, when he pretended to be Meiling, he told me that I would not have to decide... so either he was lying back then... or he was lying now. And due to the circumstances back then and now... I'm guessing that the lie happened to be the latter one.

Scanning the area, I knew I would have to hide... who knows what he can do to me in this world? Running for the door on the opposite side of the corridor, I threw it open and stumbled into the room. _**"Negation Sign 'Annihilate the impossible'..."**_, declared my own voice loudly. "Don't try to hide Chôzen, I can hear it just as much as you do~"

Dammit, so he was aware of where I was...! Maybe I could use this to my advantage somehow...?

I hadn't much time to think, though, so I pushed myself against the wall next to the door. The room I was inside now wasn't much more decorated than the last, the only difference to it was, that it had some white pillars of white marble, and the mirror was way smaller, not across the whole wall, but rather only a third of it.

Suddenly, the door burst open and flew across the room. "I know you're in here, Chô...UGH!" I stared in surprise as the door hit the mirror... and instead of shattering it, it flew back at Insanity, throwing him back into the corridor. For a second, I just stood there.. and upon realizing that this was the advantage I had begged for, I rushed out of the room and across the corridor, past Insanity, who had just pushed the door off himself.

I opened the third door with my shoulder, since it was made of metal for some reason, and fell into the room. _**"Reaper Sign 'Scythe of the last second'..."**_, declared the echo of my own voice once more. Damn, again the wrong room... "Chôzen... DAMN YOU!", roared Insanity in the corridor behind me. He was on my heels, I knew it.

This room was barely lit, only by a very few torches on the old stone walls. In the middle of this room stood the statue of the grim reaper, holding a scythe. He was located on a higher platform, his arms in chains attached to a stone ceiling, looking grimly down at me... but unmoving. Another thing I noticed in this room were two small fields of grey spikes on the ground... no blood on them, though.

Really, this room could pass as the next "Shadow Temple" in the next Legend of Zelda game.

But I should think of something else. Insanity, the stronger part of myself, was out to stop me... and I would need to use this room to my advantage somehow. But I hadn't enough time to think of it, because the door behind me opened all of sudden, causing me to turn around and face Insanity.

"Don't think you can stop me... I won't let you take away our power just like that.", hissed Insanity, charging up crimson energy in his right hand. "Damn, don't you get how dangerous this power is? Negative Soul isn't something to mess with!", I snarled back.

"Pah!", he snarled, throwing an orb of crimson energy at me, which I managed to avoid by ducking underneath it. "Negative Soul, our most powerful ability, the ultimate ability, and you want to throw it away just like that? Don't try to fool yourself!", hissed the insane personality, before he threw himself at me.

We hit the platform the grim reaper stood on with such force that my back hurt like mad and the statue made a loud noise as the scythe fell out of his hands. But during its fall, it got caught up in the grim reapers cowl with its hilt, causing the scythe's blade to hang a little above the ground.

I ducked as Insanity tried to headbutt me, to which he hit the stone of the platform behind me instead, causing him to stumble backwards. Using this, I tried to rush past him to the door... but he pulled my leg away, causing me to fall onto my face.

My nose made a loud noise as it broke, blood pouring out of it like mad. Before I could do anything else, I was turned around and Insanity placed himself on top of me, his fist already raised to hit me. Moving my body quickly, I threw him off me...

I guess I used more power than I had guessed, since Insanity hit the platform of the grim reaper once more... and actually broke it, reducing it to debris. I sat up, panting like mad, holding my broken nose... Insanity, damn him...

I stumbled to my feet, ignoring the blood that dripped out of my nose. Turning around to the door, I was sure that I would leave now... if not for the cirmson energy that impacted into my side and threw me into the wall next to the door.

Insanity grabbed me by the throat and threw me back into the room. I impacted with the grim reaper, which now only hung on his chains. I dropped down onto the ground after that, while the staute began to swing violently forwards and backwards in the room.

Before I was on my feet again, Insanity had me once more by the throat. "You can't escape. Stop trying to.", he hissed, pushing me away from him. I landed on my back, hissed in pain... and heard his mad laughter above me. "See...? You are once more on the ground... like the dirt you are.", he chuckled.

I opened my eyes, though my body hurt, and stared at Insanity while he laughed... and smirked as I saw it. That which Insanity didn't see. The grim reaper, into which I had impacted, had swung first towards the back of the room, then towards the door that led into this room... and was now moving back towards us. And the scythe, which hung pretty low now, was right behind Insanity.

He cried out in pain as the back of the scythe hit him in the back and ripped him off his feet. The same moment, I jumped to my feet and ducked underneath the scythe, then rushed towards the metal door which led back into the corridor. I didn't know what became of Insanity until I was half out of the door. When I made sure to close it behind me, I found that large dent in the wall, where the scythe and Insanity had impacted... and then, I found that large pool of blood around that one field of spikes... and Insanity impaled on it.

I felt no pity for him that moment... he got what he deserved. I knew he wasn't dead, but this would at least stop him for a while. I closed the metal door, then turned back to the corridor and ran for the next door.

_**"Death Sign 'Execution of Dullahan'..."**_, spoke my own voice again. This room was by far the most interesting one, looking like a medieval marketplace, a guillotine like you found it to that time in the middle of the room. Some fog hovered above the ground at the height of my ankles.

Again, the wrong room... dammit...

**"CHÔZEEEEEEEEEEEEEN!" **

I twirled around, shocked. He was already...?

I ducked in the last second as the door flew over my head, hitting the gallow and falling onto the ground aside it. One of the beams of the guillotine had a large crack in it now, several splinters sticking out of the crack. The guillotine looked anything but secure by now.

I turned back to Insanity, who... I froze. The insane personality looked... what the...?

Insanity was missing a chunk of his head, namely, a part of his right face, including his eye. His body had several holes in it, including that huge one in his left shoulder.

"Thought you get rid of me like that, huh? Too bad, as long as you are existent, I am as well...", he snarled, narrowing his left eye at me. "Hey, you left me no choice. Besides, it was your own fault, you threw me against that statue.", I hissed.

The insane personality didn't reply to me, he just threw himself at me. Stepping aside, he crashed against the wooden platform of the guillotine and let out a deep breath, all air forced out of his lungs as she platform dug into his stomach.

But escaping was still impossible, as he twirled around and grabbed me by the shoulder, throwing me over the guillotine onto the other side of the room. I landed with my back first, hissed out in pain... Insanity was by far stronger than I have ever giving credit for.

Looking up, I found the insane person standing above me. He grabbed me by the collar, then pulled me on it over the thirteen steps leading up to the guillotine and put my head under the guillotine's blade, right above the basket in which the heads landed... and I had to gulp.

"Sorry, Chôzen.", hissed Insanity, but I knew he had a huge grin on his face... at least until I kicked his foot away and rolled through the guillotine towards the door. But of course, the overly powerful personality of mine was already behind me and grabbed my shoulder. But I would not let him win.

I turned around, gathered green energy in my left fist... and punched it straight into his stomach. Once more, all air was forced out of him... before he was ripped off the ground and flew straight into the guillotine, causing it to collapse on top of him. I let out a deep breath which I hadn't realised I had held up to now... and then left the room rather quickly.

This was far from over, I knew it.

Throwing the next door open, I had a déjà vu. _**"Reaper Sign 'Last Guide'..."**_ Yes, definetly the same room as the other reaper sign, yet a little different, as it had two grim reapers instead of one, and the two statues were spinning... I quickly closed the door and turned to the other side of the corridor. Eight doors were left... damn it. It could be any of them, or maybe even none of them... I turned to the next door.

Throwing this door open, I found that this room was a little weird, as its walls, ceiling and floor consisted of green and black matter that moved in wierd circles... for a second, I swore I saw the shape of a fetus, but after shaking my head, it was gone. Also... why was there this... creepy breathing sound...? _**"Nothingness Sign 'Black and Green Hell'..." **_

I shuddered, then quickly turned around and closed the door. Wrong room again.

_"Ch-Chôzen?"_, snarled Yukari's voice all of sudden. "Yes?", I asked loudly, glancing at the door leading to 'execution fo dullahan'... Insanity was still in there. _"What... what is taking you so long? I'm... getting tired... hurry up, will you...?" _"Sorry, Yukari, but I'm having some problems in here...", I hissed, just as a hand appeared in the room that led to 'execution of dullahan'. "Insanity is causing some trouble.", I hissed, turning to the next door.

_**"Nevermore Sign 'Untouchable'..."**__,_ declared my own voice. This room had a black floor, black walls and a black ceiling, a single, green orb taking up most of the room. ...not what I was searching for.

Turning back to the corridor, I came face to face with him again. My eyes widened in the split second before his fist connected with my face, sending me flying through the corridor into a wall. Crawling out of it, I found Insanity standing above me once more.

He looked worser than before... if that had been possible, that was. He was panting, which was not much of a surprise, since a good chunk of his chest was amiss, and so were his lungs... not that he needed to breath. His body was still full of holes... but in addition to that, he now had the blade of the guillotine sticking out of his left shoulder... and he didn't seem to care at all, though.

"Look what you've done to me... you monster!", snarled the insane personality. I let out a snarl myself, glancing around where to run next… I had to get rid of him for a longer time, a time long enough to allow me to find the room leading to the Negative Soul aspect of my ability…

"But I'm fine… you're not strong enough, Chôzen… you should realize that now. We NEED the Negative Soul, you NEED the Negative Soul, as it is your only strength, YOU WIMP!", laughed Insanity as he stepped closer, tilting his head.

Now that I saw him this way, full of holes, a blade sticking out of his shoulder… I came to realize at what extent my insanity really had to take such a monstrous shape… undead, rotting, unaware of pain… in a sense, my insanity had taken something close to the seven deadly sins, which Nanatsu often adressed as as "undead and rotting"…

…and as I came to realize that, there was suddenly this flame burning inside me. This fire, the feeling of being fed up with him… The flame of anger and wrath had been lit. Insanity… I had dealed long enough with him. I can't deny that he is part of me, and I can't deny that he often helped me… but he had destroyed just as much as he saved. And this had to stop now.

Insanity... he was just as much a curse as he was a blessing, just as much an alliated as he was an enemy. He was the enemy within... someone who had no place in the world and the world as a place. But he had yet to be put in his place by me. After all... he was my personality, and not the other way around!

"We need it? I need it?", I repeated, narrowing my eyes at him as I rose from the ground. "The only one that needs this power is you, Insanity. If anyone is a wimp, it is you! You want this power to satisfy yourself, not me… I want to achieve true strength, without using that damn ability! So step out of my way, WIMP!"

The insane personality of mine took a step back, taken by surprise by my sudden change… and I used that moment to move. Insanity growled as my fist dug into his stomach, sending him stumbling backwards. Before my eyes, he fell to the ground, all air forced out of him… and I rushed towards the next door, well aware that he was down on the ground once more only for a short time.

_**"Tyrfing's Brother 'Alastor'..."**_, declared my own voice from above as I entered the room... and immediately froze. Before me lay an area that I would never forget... the meadow. THAT meadow. The meadow under the full moon, the meadow that reflected the moonlight as I had fought Rumia on it... the meadow that had been destroyed, ripped apart as the power of Alastor and Tyrfing, in addition to that of me and Rumia, had been released without holding back...

This room must have taken that shape after my fight with Rumia, since it was that which represented Alastor the best... it was what I connected with Alastor. In more ways than one.

I moved away from the door, stepped backwards into the corridor. This room was still wrong... and I had to find the real one quick now. A short glance over towards Insanity revealed to me that he still lay on the ground, gasping for air... his eyes wide and his irises small. Guess that hit had been more powerful than I had planned it to be... how weird my power can be sometimes.

Turning, I moved towards the door on the other side of the corridor, and pushed the door open... and found myself gaping at the sight before me. My breath stopped and I forgot everything around me...

The room was big, but mostly undecorated. The floor consisted of a red carpet, while the walls were made of white marble. The only decoration in this otherwise plain room were pictures... the room was full of them. Pictures that made my heart beat faster... and yet let a cold chill run down my spine.

On the wall to my right were pictures of Rumia. To the very right were pictures of her sweet self, of her smiling and laughing... but the more they got to the wall that was opposite to me, they turned more gruesome, showed her with me... and especially her Insanity being with my Insanity... the two huge fights in our history.

To my left were pictures of Nanatsu... to the very right were pictures of her smiling... enjoying her life... but the closer they became darker, showed Nanatsu with tears, back to back with me... my nihilist side at least. The picture that shocked me especially was that of Nanatsu sitting in a dark bedroom, crying... the moment of when we seperated.

And finally, on the wall opposite to me... was I. On the left side of it, along with several pictures of Nanatsu, was the nihilist side of myself. On the right side of the wall were also pictures of me... well, somewhat, depicting Insanity and Rumia. And in the middle of the wall was myself. As I were now. On several of these pictures was I along with Nanatsu and Rumia... our good moments.

_**"Trinity 'Guilt in Balance with Bloodlust'..."**_ I should've known. This room represented me and the two women I was in love with... it was the trinity sign. The one that had summoned all of the three legendary weapons to me...

...Nanatsu no Taizai... Rumia Shisô...

...I was foolish. I shouldn't have run from you like that. You were trying to explain, and I was blind... blind to acception. And blind to love. Your love. To each other. We had our happy times, had times good and bad... but in the end, I just didn't fit into such a world. Didn't fit into your world. It was true that our worlds clashed. And it was true that we could move in each others world. Indeed, I was happy to escape my own world ever so often. But in the end, my world was my world.

I clenched my fists in anger... anger at myself. Insanity had been right. I was a wimp. A dangerous and powerful wimp.

I turned around. Glared at the personality on the ground. He was on all fours, shaking and panting... before he vomitted blood before my very eyes. Serves him right. Weak as he was, he should suffer. I wasn't able to kill him. Wasn't able to destroy him. Neither could he kill me.

I walked over to him, glared down as he glared up... before I kicked him into the side, send him flying through the corridor. He landed on the ground and bounced off it, rolled over the ground, remained to lay there on the ground, blood flowing off his mouth, dripped onto the ground as he went onto all fours. "D-damn you...", hissed the mutilated personality, glaring into my direction with his single eye.

"Yeah. Damn me, huh? Damn the wimp that keeps on bashing his own wimpy, insane personality, huh? Did you really think you could decide for me? Could live my life...? Well, let me tell you something, mister Oh-So-Mighty... I'm about to show you your place, and if you ever dare to try to take my place again or decide for me, we'll see about how mighty you really are."

The insane personality was taken aback for a second... before he stood up and glared at me. And as he did, the holes in his body closed, regenerated. The blade fell out of his shoulder and landed on the ground, the loud noise that echoed down the corridor the witness of how heavy the blade was and how seeming endless the corridor was.

Eventually, my glare rested on what appeared to be a perfecty copy of me... if not for the crimson eyes, crimson stripes in his hair, and the crimson lines on his shirt. My color was green, Insanity's was crimson. That was the only thing regarding appearance that differed when it came to us.

"We'll see about that, Chôzen. I cannot accept you as my king anylonger... so I'll become the king on my own.", he hissed towards me, preparing crimson energy in his right hand. "You'll never ever see again after this, Insanity.", I muttered back, preparing green energy in my right hand.

Would've somebody seen us, me and Insanity, he would've guessed that Insanity was my reflection. At that very moment, I was wearing the same heavy scowl only Insanity had ever worn, was preparing energy in my right as he was preparing energy in his. We stood there, glaring at each other...

...before Insanity launched himself at me.

I leaned backwards, grabbed his collar while he was still in midair. Then, falling backwards, I hammered him face-first into the ground behind me, then caught myself in a roll. Standing up, I found Insanity lying on the ground a few meters from me, but he was already standing up.

He had his back turned towards me, slowly turned around... and wipped the blood from his mouth with his right hand as he did so.

Before I knew, he turned, threw the crimson energy at me. It missed, but exploded as it hit the ground before my feet. The shockwave threw me into the air and I crashed into an invisible ceiling, right before I fell down onto the ground and landed rather painfully.

I jumped back onto my feet and avoided another blast of crimson, negative energy... highly unstable, extremely powerful... impossible to control. Even for Insanity, as much as he wanted it. There were just too many barriers and seals placed in my body and my mind for us to control negative energy perfectly. It was not the time for that.

_"Ch-Chôzen... hu-hurry up...!"_ Yukari's strained voice reminded me of what little time I had actually left... not truly enough time to bash Insanity properly for all what he had ever done to me... to be honest, I had no time at all to fight him. But he wouldn't go down without a fight... I knew that much of the usually unpredictable personality.

Luckily, I still had my right hand charged up in negative energy... that should be enough for this...

I took a step back, balled a fist with my right... and took a step forwards, throwing a punch into the air. Insanity immediately rose his arms and guarded himself, lowering his head... but the energy didn't even hit him. It hadn't been aimed at him. Instead, the gathered energy connected with the ground before him and exploded, leaving back a giant cloud of dust as the ground was blown apart... the moment it would be gone, I wasn't here anymore.

Running through the dust, I ran up the next door. Back to escaping... maybe not like before, not by just trying to avoid fighting at all... but still running. I just hadn't the time to fight. However, Insanity...

Hearing a loud noise behind me, I turned around... and found that I had once more underestimated Insanity. He was apparently able to manipulate this world a little as well, and he had manipulated the dust to become drops of water, which hit the ground in between us... and he threw himself at me.

He hit me and send us flying... I felt the door behind me crash open as my back hit it, and Insanity and I fell into the next room... or rather, the lack there-of. Instead, when I and Insanity began to fall, I found that this room was a giant void of black and green void, similiar to that room that had represented the "Nothingness Sign 'Black and Green Hell'."... only that this room actually had no ceiling, walls and floor.

**Indifference Sign 'In the darkness of the room without walls that doesn't exist'**, spoke that replication of my own voice from nowhere.

Struggling against Insanity's grip as we fell, we began to fight over control... he won when he got a good grip on my throat and pressed it close. Immediately, my hands darted for my neck, which Insanity was on the verge of actually breaking...

...and my hands laid around Insanity's index finger.

**CRACK!**

"ARGH!", roared the insane personality as he let go of my throat. Putting my feet against his stomach, I pushed myself off him and away from him. The insane personality stared in shock at his right hand... that index finger of his looked pretty crippled now. Serves him right. To believe that I actually had to break it... it is a thought I'll definetly hold onto as a happy memory.

He hissed and turned to me, staring unbelieving at me while he panted like mad... he was really out of shape, huh? Was this little resistance from me that much of a problem for him? Well then... time to pile the pressure!

I concentrated as I watched him... and he began to twitch a little, struggling against me pushing him back. Really now, had I been that troubled to forget that he wasn't an exactly nice person? To forget how much of a lying ass he really was? And had I actually forgotten to keep him locked up? Sure, he had helped me recently... but of course, he had done it to get in control more easily... I realized that now.

The twitching of his intensed as I intensed the pressure on him... it was my mind against him now, and as it seemed, he was losing... Especially as a cut opened on his left cheek all of sudden, blood bursting from it at high speed.

But my moment of triumph was short, as I suddenly felt a blow to my stomach... a powerful one, one that send me stumbling backwards in midair. It was that moment that I actually noticed how hard it was to stay in midair, using nothing but my will, as I did to fly in Gensokyo.

"What? D-did that... hurt?", chuckled Insanity with a hoarse, strained voice, still struggling against the pressure I used on him. "T-too bad that... I can also... fight with... my will, huh?", he chuckled, his movements slow and twitching, as if he was struggling against chains that held him back... but they had gotten faster and a lot easier opposed to the moment before the blow to my stomach. I had lost my concentration on him for a second because of it.

So holding him back with my sheer will was no option while I was inside my own mind... either that, or he had gotten stronger than I had expected him to become... possibly because I had let him do his thing for so long. Because I hadn't restrained him.

I hissed under my breath... and then, sending one last powerful thought at him... I broke the direct connection in between us completely. This meant that he could not anylonger assault me with his will... but it meant that I couldn't attack him that way either. Back to the conventional method: Punching the crap out of him while trying to find the right aspect of my ability.

As soon as the pressure in between us, which had filled the whole room unbeknownst to me until this moment, had vanished, Insanity and I were back to staring each other down. The pressure in between us had even affected the room around us, as I noticed now... the moving green and black around us had become faster, but was now slowing down again. Fortunately. All this swirling mass of green and black was really a sick sight.

"D'aw, didn't work like ya wanted to?", snickered Insanity, wipping the blood of the cut on his cheek away with the back of his hand. "Doesn't matter.", I hissed back, actually waiting for the pain in my stomach to vanish. Insanity got a lucky blow there, I hadn't been guarding me at all...

"Hm... what do you say if we make this little fight of ours more interesting?" I narrowed my eyes at him. What was he up to now? Insanity... too unpredictable, yet only one goal. Power.

I waited in silence for him to do something... but actually, nothing happened. Nothing that I noticed at least. When I did, it was already too late.

I narrowed my eyes harder and tensed. Standing was suddenly becoming pretty heavy... just staying here in midair was...

"URGH!" All air was forced out of me when Insanity dropped towards me at insane speed, his right fist digging into my stomach, this time for real. At first, I thought he had tried to fool me... but when I noticed at what speed we were falling, I finally became aware of just what he changed... he had manipulated this room in a way I hadn't noticed, due to this change not being noticeable at first, due to him having altered it slowly...

...Insanity had increased the gravity that was in this "room" to become at least thrice the original. That was the reason I could barely stay in midair.

Falling at an incredible speed, I found myself trying to get rid of him... knowing him, we were probably already heading for a platform he had created by using his sheer will... fighting in this world, and especially this room, was as good as impossible with him being able to manipulate the...

...wait. I can do that too!

"Say goodnight, Chôz-HUH?" A sick sound, followed by Insanity being thrown off me. With him gone, I turned around during my fall... and quickly dove into some random direction, getting out of the way of the platform I had already suspected there to be.

Turning around once more, I found Insanity falling down not all too far away from me. He growled towards me as we locked eyes... well, all three of them. An arrow had found its way into Insanity's right eye, destroying it once more. Really, that arrow was a cheap idea, but the first thing I came up with.

"Think you can beat me, huh?", growled the insane personality, cracking his knuckles before he pulled that arrow out of his eye. It didn't regenerate right then, but luckily, he spared me the sight of the remains of his eye, as it closed immediately.

"I know I can beat you.", I shouted to him. He didn't like to hear that, I guess, as he immediately narrowed his eye at me. "As if.", he snarled, before he closed in on me during our fall. Avoiding his punch, he rushed past me and now fell in beneath me. Turning around, I got immediately hit by an orb of crimson energy, which grzaed my shoulder and let me cry out in pain. A quick glance towards that shoulder revealed that it was slightly burned... well, negative energy was just energy after all, and as long as it is not supposed to negate, it won't...

I turned back to Insanity and gathered energy as well... He was going to pay, that for sure!

I gathered energy on my own, aimed at his head... when we suddenly stopped to fall. The sudden break felt like another punch into my gut, gravity had suddenly returned to normal.

I moved, turned so I was upright in this large nothingness (or at least what I actually believed to be up) and glared at Insanity. The incarnation of my insanity was hovering a short distance away from me, already preparing to throw new energy at me... when I grinned.

He didn't seem to be surprised, no... after all, he didn't see it coming. While I did. And I smirked like mad as I manipulated the world around here. Aw, this was soo much fun.

Insanity was just about to throw the energy at me... when I saw the giant hammer made of diamond appear in the darkness behind him, at least ten times Insanity's size.

**CLONG!**

Insanity flew past me, screaming for his dear life... and I smirked madly. This was so satisyfing... Especially as I heard the sick noise of Insanity being crushed in between two random boulders of the size of a mountain. Aw, this was soooooo much fun! I could totally understand now why Orochi prefers to throw those faith pillars.

Turning around, I found Insanity hovering in midair, his eyes lacking that certain glow of ferocity... essentially, he was dead. For how long, was the question. And how in gods name I should get out of here...

Looking up, I found only darkness, that green and black mass swirling in the distance... or was it directly above me? I couldn't really tell, due to the strange light it was giving off. However, the door that had led me inside here was nowhere in sight... unfortunately.

I clenched my fists in anger, unknowingly gathered green, negative energy in my silent rage. Insanity... if I didn't find the exit out of here fast, only god knows if I ever get the chance to seal the "Negative Soul" again... I don't even know how much time I have left. And even if I have maybe fifteen minutes... if Insanity wakes up again, I don'tg think the same trick will work on him again... after all, this was a battle of our wills, and one could easily block the actions of the other one if it foresaw them...

"DAMN YOU, INSANITY!", I roared as my irritation became too much. I moved my right fist forward to punch in midair, trying to get the adrenaline out of my system... and I stared in awe as I released my negative energy... since it created a hole in reality in front of me, showing the corridor from before.

It took me a moment to realize... but when I did, I almost hit myself for my own stupidity. I was in the part of my mind that represented that one spellcard with that ridiculous long and stupid name... just how in gods name did I come up with such a long and stupid name for a spellcard?

...come to think of it, I don't even remember naming it at all. Just what the heck?

Anyways, the rules for that spellcard were simple... it created a black cubus with four smaller ones inside, acting as rooms. Green circles are placed randomly in between the four rooms, and while touching black hurt like hell, green could be passed... or could pass. This included everything that was green. This included bullets, objects and anything else... heck, hold Yuuka's hair into that black cubus and it would pass through it!

...better not tell her that I just thought something ridiculous again.

Just a last note to myself: If one of the contestants would leave the cubus, the spellcard would immediately break. Avoids cheating.

Whatsoever, this rule explained as for why my negative energy, which is green, could rip straight through whatever this room is made of... time to get the heck out of here!

Turning around for a last time, I found that Insanity was still unconconciousness. Hopefully long enough for me to find the Negative Soul aspect of my ability. For all I care, he can stay that way forever. It was true that he had helped ever so often, but only for his selfish desires. In that point, we were alike.

But as I turned and walked through the hole back into the corridor, I knew already that I would see Insanity soon again. In the end, he and I are two sides of the same coin... or maybe, for all I know, even the same side of the same coin.

But for now, I had to move. How was Yukari doing, I wonder...? "Yukari?", I called out into the nothingness, hoping to reach the sukima, which was somewhere, manipulating my mind. _"You're... still not done?"_**, **growled the Youkai Sage's tired, strained voice. "I'm sorry for that...", I replied, "...but Insanity was putting up one heck of a fight! I think I got him, though. From now on, things will speed up, I promise... just hold on for a little while longer." _"..:F-Fine. Just please, hurry now... Manipulating your conciousness and subconciousness drains nearly all of my power..."_

I clenched my fists. For Yukari's sake, I needed to hurry now. For hers... and my own. As that was my selfish desire.

Throwing one of the last three doors open, I found myselt staring into yet another room that represented an aspect of my ability... and it was quite easy for me to figure out which one this was. It was the aspect of my ability that represented my Survival Spellcard...

The world that lay before me was weird. A giant meadow, similiar to that I had fought Rumia on... but heck, was it weird! Despite it being the deepest night, the world was illuminated in a weak, green light... it wasn't enough to let the darkness perish completely, but it was possible to see. This eerie green light was emitted by a giant green fireball in the sky... a sun of green color. That which I always compared myself to once this spellcard activated. Because all the energy I gathered during this spellcard caused my body radiate green light in such a gigantic extent that it could easily illuminate this whole meadow.

But now the weird part of this world... there were no shadows. However, everything in this world was surrounded by a thick black line, the only thing that really let me distinguish between tall grass and no grass. Otherwise, the ground appeared to be one element.

_**"Survival Spellcard, No yesterday 'Amnesia of an existenceless being'..."**_

I shuddered at the thought of the world being like that... and quickly turned around, closed the door behind me. A world I would not return to all too soon. Not by my own choice.

Walking across the corridor, I kept an eye on the door that led into the "room" I had left Insanity in... he would have to use the door, as he was unable to use green negative energy. And knowing him, he could burst out of that door any second now.

However, he did not appear. Something I was very glad of. Turning back to the door, I was almost sure that this one was the right... I felt an incredible power behind it. Of course, the door of my survival spellcard had radiated immense power already... but this... this was just... incredible. Almost impossible power...

I opened the door carefully...

...and narrowed my eyes at the sight. Behind the door lay a cave. A small cave in a nothingness, the only thing that truly seemed of interest was that small lake in its middle... but other than that, just a cave. Just which aspect did this room represent? A spellcard? If so, which one? I had wondered before as for why all those rooms up to now only had represented spellcards, and how Negative Soul could be here if Negative Soul wasn't a spellcard... well, I knew it now.

I have used the spellcard system now ever since I was released about two years ago... and almost forgot that as good as every spellcard I used had been once an ability, long before the spellcard rules actually were invented. It was the same in Mima's case, and possibly also in Yuuka's, Mokou's, Kaguya's, Yukari's... basically, all those that live since longer than five years in Gensokyo. We have survived back then due to power... raw power.

So in a way, all what I used as spellcard had once been, only more powerful and partially even lethal, an ability of mine. A technique I had used to survive. And Negative Soul, the ability that had been within me ever since I put that mask on my face, was a technique that had not turned into a spellcard... it was simply too powerful to be banished into a small piece of paper, it would have to be restricted massively... something just impossible.

"GOT YOU!" I twirled around, but it was already too late. He had thrown himself at me, and we flew backwards into the cave I had discovered, a stinging, incredible pain in my right side all of sudden.

I almost expected my back to hit the water... I mean, we flew all the way to the middle of the room. But my back stayed dry, and when I threw him off me and turned around... I found that I was indeed in the middle of the room... only had the water vanished. I frowned at that, but ignored it. Now that I was in here, I would hear in about a few seconds what this room representend...

Staring down at my right side, I found that Insanity had used the blade of the guillotine, which had remained in that corridor, to cut me... the damn thing was still sticking in my side. Pulling it out, a second wave of pain went through me... but then, it ceased.

"Ah...ahaha...Ahahaha...AHAHAHAHA!" Insanity broke into loud, irritating laughter. When I had thrown him off me, he had landed right on a stalagmite, which had pierced his body and was now sticking out of his stomach... but Insanity looked anything but dead, no!

_**"Su...g E... 'To...en... o... ...tal..s'!"**_

DAMMIT! Because of Insanity's loud laughter, which echoed on the walls of the cave, I found myself unable to understand what my own voice had said about this room! DAMMIT ALL!

The incarnation of my insane personality, having apparently completely recovered and regenerated before he attacked me, freed himself from the stalagmite that pierced him... and even as he stood there, facing me, a giant hole through his stomach, he continued to laugh his sick, twisted laugh.

"DID YOU REALLY THINK THAT WOULD STOP ME?", he roared in laughter. "NOTHING CAN STOP ME! NOTHING!", he added, rose his own hands... and began to claw his own face before my very eyes. ...it seemed he had now completely snapped.

With blood running down his face, he continued to laugh at me, thrashing his own body around, laughing his ass of as he continued to mutilate himself... it was a sick sight, a sight I wanted to get rid of as fast as possible.

With only one door remaining, there was nothing easier than that. I had the door right behind me, and Insanity wasn't anywhere near me...yet I was surprised as I managed to turn around and run from him. He didn't seem to care, to be honest, he just kept laughing while he clawed his own face open and bit into his own fingers ever so often, drawing blood from anywhere he could. He was just sick...

...and suddenly stood in front of me. But having expected something like that, I ducked underneath his punch, then jumped over him... and pushed the blade of the guillotine, which I still had in my hand, once more into his shoulder. He didn't seem to be in pain, which I ignored... for me, there was just this one goal: The last door.

Running through the corridor, I threw the last door open, more than happy to have finally found the Negative So...

_**"Sword of Seven Sinners 'Cage of the Suicidal Bird'..."**_

I continued to stare into the room I now stood in... the smile of triumph still stuck on my face...

I felt how my legs got weak and collapsed underneath me. Sitting on my knees, I stared at the room I was in...

It was a giant birds cage made of darkgrey iron hanging in a large crater, the magma bubbling far beneath me. The cage, the iron bars leaving just enough space for a humanic being to move through in between them, was swinging ever so softly as the smoke passed it... and I just sat there on my knees in the middle of the cage. My smile was gone.

I had tried every door... and the last door... wasn't the right one. It was only yet another spellcard...

I heard someone applauding behind me. Slowly turning my head around, I stared at Insanity, who stood in the door to this room. "Well done, Chôzen, very well done! You have just lost... found what you searched for? Guessing by that pitiful expression of yours... not...", chuckled the incarnation of my insane side.

He slowly stepped into the room... he looked horrible. He had cuts all over his face and arms, blood running from the cuts and bites he had made himself... and of course, there was still that blade of the guillotine, which stuck in his left shoulder... and there was still that giant hole in his stomach.

"There is just no way that you can get rid of the Negative Soul...", laughed Insanity. The door behind him closed and vanished, left me in this cage... alone with him in the darkness, the only source of light the magma below... and with Insanity being actually part of me...

...I was alone in the dark.

I watched in awe and yet fear as Insanity's body regenerated before my very eyes, his wounds closed up and that blade of the guillotine fell out of his shoulder once more. "Oh, it isn't over yet...", he cackled in a mocking tone, "...the highlight of the party is just about to come..."

I clenched my fists and bit onto my lower lip... Insanity was mocking me yet again, well knowing that he was still superior... when it came to strength at least. And yet he was a personality of mine, a mistake that had to be corrected... which was impossible, to say at least. Annihilating Insanity meant to end myself permanently.

"You know, I've been chasing you around for fun... I could've told you from the very beginning that you cannot get rid of the Negative Soul. It isn't some aspect of your ability, but your very being. And it continues to exist even if you try to seal it, if you fall into coma and even while you are dead, the Negative Soul remains...", whispered Insanity as he stood right before me. I had lost. Despite my every effort, I now sat before him... and had lost. He had wo...

_"LIAR!"_ I looked up. Yukari's voice... _"He lies! Chôzen, your own subconciousness uses him to guard the aspect of your ability that is called Negatie Soul! That is the reason as for why he is so strong! He is the last barrier you need to overcome!"_ I locked gazes with Insanity... we glared at each other...

...and I threw myself at him.

So he had tried to fool me again... had tried to make me believe him again... and I almost fell for it!

We hit the iron bar right in behind where the door had been. Insanity's head smashed against the iron bar and he snarled out in pain, and I turned him around while he was still dizzy, grabbed him by the back of his head and smashed his head against the iron bar once more.

He stumbled backwards, holding his forehead, which now had a deep imprint from the iron bar. "You...!", I hissed, feeling the rage flow through me. "Yes... Yes, I.", chuckled Insanity, apparently ignoring the pain. "I, the superior one of us.", he added.

He threw a giant orb of crimson energy from seemingly nowhere, but I jumped over it and drop-kicked Insanity, throwing him off his feet and onto his back. He sled over the ground of the cage, which now swung rather violently. "You've... become stronger than before...", chuckled the insane personality as he sat up, "...you're letting the rage flow through you. Good."

This time, I ignored his speech. Didn't care to even listen to his bullshit of power and how wrath and anger led to power... At this very moment, everything that I had taken in during the recent events... all the stress, irritation, rage and confusion... it was all I felt. It flooded my system and I felt how my own powers became slightly unstable.

Ever since the events with Rumia, I had taken in all the bullshit. Depressions over Rumia's leave, the confusion and the anger as she returned, the hopelessness as she told me we had to kill each other... the fight with Kanako... The whole thing regarding my memories and Utsuho... the moments that I thought Rumia was dead... and now that I had lost both her and Nanatsu...

Those memories were driving me mad.

Insanity. He. He, despite not being at fault for all that happened... All my anger concentrated on him... the anger that burned due to all that shit that I had taken in up to now...

I focused all my irritation into my right fist, ran towards Insanity... and punched him straight into the face.

The sheer power of that punch send him flying through the cage and he impacted with another iron bar, sled down on it. "What is wrong, Insanity? Where's all the strength you spoke of? All that power which makes you superior to me?", I mocked, enraged by what I felt right now. It had been just a matter of time until I snapped...

Insanity rose from the ground. "Pah. Some weak blows and you already think you are superior to me?", he snarled. Shaking his right hand, it lit up in crimson energy. "I'll show you true power!", he roared as he rushed at me... but I ducked underneath him punch, and using all my tension, irritation, hatred, anger, confusion, hopelessness and what other emotions I had stored up inside me in one punch...

Blood shot out of Insanity's mouth the moment that my fist connected with his gut, almost going through it. His irises became small and lost all their glow, the crimson lines on the back of his shirt stopped glowing... _**"NEGATIVE SOUL!"**_, I roared...

...and Insanity began to glow crimson from within. The glow in his eyes became incredible bright, the lines on the back of his shirt ignited and burnt away and blood burst out of his mouth... before he was sent flying backwards.

I fell onto my knees after that... Using a weaker version of Negative Soul inside my own mind on a replica of myself... I must be completely insane. But since I can't copy him, since he is me, it was just a lot of pain for the both of us... even though it had been more pain for him than for me.

Looking up, I found him stumbling backwards... but he caught himself, stumbled back towards me, that giant dent in his stomach.I was still on my knees when he stumbled towards me in a last attack... and I prepared as well. It was .attack...

...one...

...last...!

**CRACK**

I stopped. Glared. Time had stopped. We were in this one position, frozen for a second which I saw as an eternity...

...Insanity's head was thrown backwards, my uppercut having connected with his chin.

Time moved all of sudden and I found myself falling onto all fours, watching Insanity as he stumbled backwards, towards the edge of the cage, right in between two iron bars. He tried to hold onto them, but his hands slipped and... he fell right over the edge.

But in that very last second, his right hand got a grip on the edge and he catched himself. He didn't get up, though... he had yet to recover. Time I wouldn't give him. I rose from the ground and walked over to him... and the moment I could see him hanging there... I felt pity for him.

He was panting madly. His neck was probably broken and that dent in his stomach was still there... With all my anger and irritation gone... I could just feel pity for him. Nothing more.

"Ha... ha... are you... happy now?", he hissed towards me... and I shook my head. No. The answer to that question had been inside my head all the time. I was not happy now. "Come on then already! You just got to step on my hand and I am gone for!", roared the insane personality, well aware of the magma beneath us. And I doubt that he had any strength left to fly.

"...or are you too much of a wimp, huh?"

That taunt deflected off me, I didn't care. Stepping onto his hand meant that I gave him only more satisfaction... it was what he wanted me to do. On the other hand, not stepping onto it meant the same. I would prove that I was a wimp. And honestly, at this very moment... I wasn't sure whether to step on his hand, not step onto it... or just pull him up, really.

...but I decided rather fast. I moved my foot, stepped closer to him... but when my foot hit something... and I looked down.. my decision changed again.

"COME ON ALREADY! YOU WIMP!", roared Insanity over the edge, glaring at me... and I bowed down and picked up what lay before me. Insanity slipped a bit all of sudden, preventing any more exchanges of glares and glances, as the platform was now in the way of our sight... until I stepped up to the edge and glared down at him. At that detested incarnation of all that which I was and yet wasn't.

"Can't do it, huh? You know... this is a damn shitty situation I am in... but...", his snarl turned into a mocking grin, "Ah, what the heck, I laugh anyways!"

I glared down at the insane side of myself, as he began his mad laughter, his mocking laughter, the laughter that echoed in my head... and I lifted the thing I had picked up... and let it fall.

**SLASH!**

The sound of flesh being cut dinned in my ears, mixed with Insanity's mocking laughter, even as I watched him fall. And even as he fell that mocking laughter continued. I watched him fall towards the magma.. and I stayed there, staring down until I saw how he was swallowed up by the magma far, far beneath me... but even then, his mocking laughter continued.

Taking three hasty steps back, I felt all my power leave me and I landed on my butt. I moved one hand through my forehead and it was then that I first noticed the cold sweat that ran down my forehead. My gaze remained on the edge over which Insanity had just fallen...

...and on the ground before it, where the heavy blade of the guillotine stuck inside the iron ground, Insanity's right, severed hand, being cut off cleanly at the wrist. Despite my heavy breath, I forced myself off the ground and turned to the door that had reappeared now. I had no time to wait... which included resting. Who knows how long Yukari can still help me? She had been tired already when she spoke first to me... right now, she must be torturing herself, trying not to fall unconciousness... as do I.

Back in the corridor, I fell onto all fours once more... and spat blood onto the ground. Luckily, my real body won't have taken any damage from this... but I will be weak once I am out here. But I already guessed that I would be weak after having Negative Soul sealed.

Raising to my feet again, I was still trying to fight against the laughter that echoed in my ears... but I could endure it now, it was getting more and more quiet... silent.

I looked up and focused... without Insanity interfering, there should be no problem now to manipulate this world with what little energy I had left to reach the aspect of my power that was named "Negative Soul" directly.

...and I was right. When I opened up my eyes, the world around me had changed once more. And to my very surprise, this area of my mind imitated a place I knew only too well... The ruins of sleeping armageddon, the tomb of negativity... the place where it all begun.

I glanced around... The guardian was here, but he was inactive... and was still chained to the walls. Even though the chain of darkness and bloodlust had a small crack. Turning around to the only source of light in this room, I found it to have no source and being focused on a small podest in the middle of the room... on which lay a beating, green heart.

With slow steps, I approached the heart. Took in the steps towards it as if I stepped them up for the first time again... but there was something amiss. It was the feeling that wasn't right. Last time, I felt glad. Felt happiness.

This time, I felt nothing but irritation. But also, this heart hadn't been here last time.

I stopped when I stood before it. But instead of actually doing anything, I just stared down at it... _"What's taking you so long? Seal it back into its owners chest!"_, commanded Yukari's voice. Its owner... I was its owner. But of course, Yukari didn't mean me... but the real owner...

The whole room began to shake all of sudden, began to fall apart. A large part of the ceiling hit the ground to my left, a cloud of dust was whirled up... and yet, I stayed calm.

I put my hands around the beating heart. It was warm to the touch... and kinda disgusting, since it continued to beat in my hands. Turning around, I faced the real owner of the heart... taking the steps up again, I walked until I stood underneath the location the heart belonged to... and as I offered the heart to the empty chest of the guardian, the ribs opened up before my very eyes and the heart hovered into the skeleton's chest.

The moment that it was in the right location, the ribs began to close again, pair for pair... all twelve pairs of ribs...And when they did, the world around me began to turn white...

* * *

><p><em>Gensokyo, Hakurei Shrine (Reality)<em>

I stumbled backwards, felt as if somebody had just pushed me backwards... but I managed to stay on my feet. At first, I was pretty disorientated... but in the next few seconds, managed to get a hold on myself. And the first thing I saw was how Yukari fell onto her knees, panting. "YUKARI!", shouted Reimu, rushing to the sukima's aid.

With a loud sigh, I sat down onto the ground... I felt pretty dizzy and somewhat disorientated... my world was spinning a little... "I'm alright, I'm alright... It was pretty close at the end, but I'm fine... What about you, Chôzen?", asked the sukima.

"F-fine... somewhat...", I muttered, falling onto all fours, panting. "...nothing a little rest... won't fix.", I sighed, crawling towards the shrine. A gloved had was suddenly in my sight, and upon looking up, I found that it was Yukari who offered her hand. I took it, and let the sukima pull me up. She supported my weight and helped me over to the porch and inside the shrine. "Let's get to the front. It should be nicer around there now.", suggested the sukima, and I nodded in agreement.

With Reimu supporting my other side, we reached the porch at the front of the shrine rather quickly. There, I sat down onto the porch... and enjoyed the cool breeze that hit my face. My mind had been kinda weird and I was just too happy to be back in the reality... Gensokyo as I know it.

"I'll... I'll get us some tea, alright?", suggested Reimu with an uncertain, kinda worried voice, before she turned around and vanished inside the shrine... guess she really cares about Yukari. By the way, the sukima had plopped down to my right and was now, like me, staring into the blue sky above us, where the soft clouds slowly passed by on their journey...

"Ease up a bit, okay?" I rose an eyebrow and turned to Yukari. "You're scaring Reimu... that poor girl has her hands full all day, and dealing with us exalted Youkai doesn't make her job any easier... with your old powers back to your command, you've become powerful again, Chôzen, more powerful than you may realized...", sighed the Youkai sage as she turned her gaze to me.

"Did you know why Reimu behaved kinda distanced to me during the Imperishable Night? It was because she was scared of me... due to me being an exalted, powerful Youkai. It took her time to get used to me... and now, she doesn't even fear me anymore... you on the other hand... Understand, Chôzen, that Reimu is afraid of your powers... she's a mere human, and you know how that humans fear death... and your ability is to cause 'death', as you end... an other 'death' than that which Yuyuko causes, but still..."

I sighed. Yukari was right... I should be friendlier to Reimu. She's done enough... merely that she put up so long with me...

"HEY HEY HEY!"

Yukari and I rose our eyebrows and turned towards the direction of that noise... the stairs.

"Hey hey hey! If that isn't my student Chôzen Gekido!", laughed a bold, female voice... right before Ryoko Jigoku appeared on them, waving like mad. "Ah. Ryoko.", I exclaimed, greeting the bold ex-queen of the night. She came up to the porch, snickering to herself. "Thought I find ya here! The rumors have been true, it seems.", she grinned.

"Rumors?", asked Yukari. "Ah, hey there, Yakumo.", greeted Ryoko, apparently somewhat familiar with Yukari. "Yeah. What's that thing with the rumors you mentioned?", replied the sukima. "That greenhaired miko dropped the bomb in that pub of that sneaky human in the village while I was there.", explained the bold woman, stretching herself.

"What?", I gasped. "Yeah. Gets even worse... ya wife heard her.", sighed Ryoko. "But don't fear that she'll come here all too soon... I heard her mutter that she would tell Rumia first, then discuss what to do... and I stopped the rest of those who were searching for you. At the very moment ya are probably Gensokyo's most desired male... but not in the good way. Many have questions about those recent earthquakes, as well as that fight with Rumia, where ya two destroyed a whole meadow.", added the queen then with a shrug.

I nodded shortly... "Thanks, I guess.", I sighed. "No prob."

It was that moment that the door to the shrine opened again and Reimu stepped out, carrying a tray with three cups of tea... until she spotted Ryoko. "Ah. You're that... ex-queen, right? That Queen of the nocturnal Youkai." Ryoko nodded. "Yeah, that was my title.", she sighed, shrugging... not exactly left cold by that, but it was just like her, really. "What are you doing here?", asked Reimu, putting the tray down in beween me and Yukari.

"Came here to visit my old student and see why all Gensokyo is after him... Can't say he's gotten anymore handsoe really... but hey, may just be me. My definition of handsome's a little... different.", chuckled Ryoko. "In what way?", asked Reimu carefully. "Scars are handsome.", replied the ex-queen. "Go away.", huffed Reimu, causing Ryoko to break into another fit of snickering. Just like her, really.

"Aw well, since you're around already... I'm going to brew another tea. Help yourself on that cup of tea.", sighed Reimu, turning back to the shrine, before she vanished inside it again. "Hey, any new scars, Chôzen?", snickered Ryoko, grabbing one of the three cups, With it in her hand, she plopped down onto the porch to my left, almost spilling its hot and fresh contents.

"So, guessing from tha news I heard about'cha, life sure has been troublesome for ya, huh? I'll forgive you that you didn't visit... with that lotsa news running around lately, I would rather have been surprised if ya dropped by, ya know?", chuckled Ryoko.

"Sorry.", I sighed, "...you see, it's not like I wanted to be involved all this... for all I care, I could have a peaceful, lonesome life somewhere..." "Lonesome?", asked Ryoko, raising an eyebrow, "...what about Rumia and ya wife?" I rose an eyebrow as well. "Don't tell me you haven't heard of..."

**CLONG!**

"Of course I have heard, dummy! I just can't understand what's going on in that big, weird brain of ya's! Rumia and ya wife are working their asses off on finding ya, but ya run from them! Can't ya understand that they have something important to tell ya? And don't play dumb on me, Rumia herself told me about how ya ran in on those two dykes!" Ah, Ryoko, bold as ever... really refreshing to hear all those bold words and that rude mouth of hers... but why in gods name did she have to hit me over the head? It hurts!

"Look! Next time ya see them, tell them that ya aren't ready to talk yet, if that is what bugs ya! Tell them ya need more time to process what ya saw! ...just goddamn tell them something! Not getting any reaction other than panic from ya sorry ass really scares them! Did ya know that ya wife was actually crying when she heard ya were here? Next time ya see them, tell them in a calm manner that'cha need time!"

Oh great, now I'm feeling guilty again. They should've called her Ryoko, queen of pain... both physical and mental one.

"F-fine...", I muttered, staring down at the cup of tea that I had in my own hands... the surface was shaking lightly... my cup rested in those shaky hands of mine... I put the cup of tea down onto the porch in between me and Yukari. "Thanks, Ryoko. It's good to know that such a capable person as you is my teacher.", I chuckled, staring up into the blue sky.

"D'aw, no thanks needed, hot stuff.", snickered Ryoko, winking at me... I felt my face heat up, but I hid it when I stood up and walked over to the donation box. Pulling out some yen, I put them into the box. "Thanks for the donation."

"KYAAAAH!", I shrieked and twirled around, surprised at Reimu suddenly standing behind me. Just where the hell did she come from? "J-just a small thanks from me for helping me, Reimu. You did a real good job with that seal.", I chuckled uneasily. "Nooo problem.", she sung, before she danced towards the shrine again. "I'll be getting my tea~", she sung, before she vanished in the shrine. "Oh, did I tell you that donations earn a lot of Reimu's trust?", chuckled Yukari at me, sipping on her own cup of green tea. I sweatdropped.

Ryoko began applauding for some reason... guess she just enjoyed my shriek. She was sadistic like that, but nowhere as sadistic as Yuuka. "Hey, Hakurei Miko!", called Ryoko out, standing up and running for the door of the shrine. "Teach me how to do that as well!", was the last thing I heard of her.

"Whoops~!", sung another, melodic voice all of sudden, coming from the stairs leading up to the shrine... it was a familiar voice. Just who did it belong to, again? "Now that wasn't very elegant... Hope nobody saw me stumbling there...", added the voice in her sing-song-tone... before Shiho Kumo appeared on top of the stairs.

The queen of arachnoids stretched all of her limbs... starting with her arms, followed by her eight legs... Now that I think of it, didn't Yamame say that the Jorougumo had been out to visit me?

"Ah!", exclaimed Shiho, spotting Yukari, "...you must be Yukari Yakumo, that exalted Youkai that created Gensokyo, right?" Yukari pulled out her folding fan and hid her grin, as usual. "Oh my, I have been discovered. May I ask what you desire of me?"

Shiho smiled. "Well... truth to be told, I was out to visit a friend of mine, but sadly, he is unavaible. His wife told me he was somewhere in Gensokyo. And, as I was already on the surface, I decided to visit some places... in a pub in a village not all too far from here, a man with shades told me that I would find the Youkai Sage Yukari Yakumo here at the shrine.", explained the arachnoid queen of the underground with a big smile.

I sweatdropped.

"Oh my. I haven't prepared for any visitors aside Chôzen...", smiled Yukari. "CHÔZEN?", squealed Shiho, turning around... she immediately spotted me. "Uh...hi?", I asked uneasily. "Aw, what a nice suprise to meet you here... I was going to visit you, but you weren't at home, unfortunately.", smiled the queen of the underground arachnoids. In behind her, Yukari was giving me that "you know that girl?"-look... and I replied with the "Yes, I do, don't ask."-one... when exactly Yukari and I had started to come up with those expressions, I don't know, but since a long time, I can communicate with Yukari by only exchanging apparently innocent glances with her.

"Sorry.", I smiled, shrugging with my shoulders. "Aw, don't worry, you're still cute." GAH! She was flirting with me again! ...or was she? It was always hard to tell with her!

"...told you, there's nothing to teach!", growled Reimu's voice, before she appeared inside the door to the shrine. And she spotted Shiho, which certainly didn't help with her mood. Seems Ryoko had been annoying her. "Ah. Another one.", sighed Reimu, which Shiho apparently didn't even hear... she was glancing around, apparently fascinated by the shrine... she had that look of a child on her face. That seriously cute one... gah! Must. Stop. Nosebleed!

"This shrine is sooo beautiful... It has that old feeling to it... we don't have such a thing down there in the underground...", commented the arachnoid queen, gazing around. "Hey did you just call my shrine ol...!"

**CLING!**

"Weeeelcome to the Hakurei Shrine. Thank you for your kind donation!" I sweatdropped. The moment that Shiho put some money into the donation box, Reimu was suddenly aside her, blushing and smiling... aw man, she sure was greedy, huh? If there is anyone in Gensokyo that would embody the deadly sin of greed, it was Reimu Hakurei. No objections.

"Aw, how cute! My, aren't you a cute miko?", smiled Shiho... and Reimu suddenly had a red trail of blood flowing from her nose. "Must... resist... hugging her...", I heard the miko whisper. "HEY! REIMU'S MINE!", shouted Yukari from the porch... and gapped Reimu to her. "T-thanks, Yukari...", muttered the blushing shrine maiden, "...it was just... that money and... how cute she is..." Yukari, an expression that sure reminded me of Parsee's, glared at the oblivious Shiho... aw, that suggestive and very seductive Jorougumo sure could be like a small kid sometimes...

"Hey, Reimu, where have you ran off to? I want to know how you were behind him all that sudden!", exclaimed Ryoko's voice from inside the shrine. "Oh my, who could that be? She has a rude voice...~", sung Shiho. "I'll be getting you a tea~!", hummed Reimu towards the Jorougumo, before she went over to the door leading inside the shrine... and said door opened. And Ryoko stepped out.

I don't know exactly know what happened next... a few pictures, nothing more than flashes, were in my mind... and I seriously don't know in which order they happened. All I know is... Ryoko jumped off the porch with such power that it actually broke a little. She jumped straight through a tree and cut off one of its branches off as she did. At the same time (or not, don't really know), Shiho jumped into the air as well...

...and the result was now before my eyes. Over our heads, Shiho Kumo and Ryoko Jigoku were fighting for no apparent reason. Fighting with all their power. "What the...?", I muttered as I spotted them. "Oh my... the two of them sure go all out...", giggled Yukari behind her fan.

That moment, Reimu opened up the door behind us, carrying another tray of cups of teas... a few more. Guess she feared that we had multiplied or something, since every time she had been inside the shrine, someone appeared.

"What's up with them?", asked Reimu as she put the tray down on the porch, then sat down next to Yukari. "Don't know.", I replied, shrugging. "The moment they saw each other, they just went balistic on each other.", added Yukari, shrugging as well.

"Ugh... why is it always that people must fight in front of my shrine?", sighed the Hakurei Shrine Maiden. "At least it won't get boring that way, da ze." "I agree with you Kleptosa-MARISA?", I gasped, glancing in shock at the human witch that sat to my left me, holding two cups of tea... those that Reimu brought. It was as if Reimu had foreseen this...

...I bet Marisa is here all day.

The cletpomaniac witch gave one of the two cups to the blonde puppeteer to her left, then smirked at me. "Yeah. 's up, ze?" I sweatdropped at the black witch, wondering when exactly she had gotten here. "So... what are they fighting for, ze?" Ah geez, that Marisa, didn't even let me talk at all.

"We don't know yet, but feel free to make a guess. We accept bets.", I chuckled, silently wondering myself as for why the two queens (well, one ex-queen) were fighting. "Who knows? Maybe they ar fighting over that idiot there as for who gets him? You know, they wouldn't be the first two girls to do.", huffed Reimu with a shrug. "No need to rub it in, ya know?", I hissed towards the miko. "But it sounds plausible.", grinned Marisa.

"I believe it is because of their titles.", suggested Yukari, smiling sheepishly. "Queens tend to fight for their territory, you know?" "You're all wrong...", chuckled Alice all of sudden, "...those two have the hots for each other."

We others facefaulted.. and I guess we all though the same thing: "Those girly girls and their need for romance."...

A sudden explosion in the air above me let me turn towards the fight once more.

"Dark Sign 'Moon rises'!", shouted my ex-teacher... and for the first time ever, I should see one of Ryoko Jigoku's spellcards. But what exactly did this spellcard do and... did it just get darker?

The ex-queen of nocturnal Youkai chuckled madly as a large yellow orb, almost as tall as Ryoko herself (remember, she's about 2 meters tall!), began to glow behind her, slowly rose until it hovered above her. Shiho seemed surprised at that.. especially as the orb began to glow even brighter than before...

...The queen of arachnoids had no time to avoid when the orb suddenly exploded into several small bullets, which flew in a large arc towards the arachnoid queen. Shiho screamed out in pain (it sounded pretty naughty though) as they went through her, let her fall backwards... but she catched herself in a backwards roll, even though it looked pretty strange, since she had a spider's body instead of a human's lower body.

"Not bad!", complimented Shiho... before she screamed out again as the bullets moved straight through her again and returned to gather in that large orb again right above Ryoko's head... and the bold woman threw the orb at the arachnoid queen.

Shiho dove out of the way, avoided any more unnecessary pain... the orb hit a tree near the shrine and exploded into yellow light there, dissolved into nothingness. Now that was what I had expected of Ryoko... a night-related spellcard of pure power.

"My turn!", exclaimed Shiho now, pulling out a spellcard... before she suddenly threw herself at Ryoko, ignoring the spellcard she had pulled out. Ryoko, unprepared for this, was hit by the full-body tackle... and alongside Shiho, crashed into the roof of the shrine.

"WHUUAAAAAT?", roared Reimu as she jumped up, staring in shock at the giant hole in her roof, out of which the two fighters now jumped, returning to the air. "YOU'RE GOING TO FIX THAT!", roared the enraged Hakurei Maiden, pointing at the hole.

"I will. Guess she'll help me.", smiled Shiho back at the enraged maiden, nodding over to Ryoko.. who shrugged. "Guess I will." Alice began to laugh at that, and when Yukari, Marisa and I turned to her, the puppeteer turned to us. "If they really do have the hots for each other, they just volunteered to fix the roof to have an excuse to spend time together.", giggled the doll maker, a soft blush on her face... And Yukari, Marisa and I facefaulted in synchro.

"Eclipse Sign 'Crimson stars, crimson planet!", roared Ryoko, extending her arms to the sides... and caught us all by surprise when she covered herself in a storm of crimson star-shaped bullets which began to orbit around her, creating a gigantic orb with several small gaps, the orb itself at least the same size as the shrine.

Without a doubt... Ryoko was powerful.

Shiho gasped and took a step back... before a playful smirk appeared on her face. She was enjoying this, wasn't she? Maybe just a little too much... maybe...

...she was enjoying this too much, I found myself being confirmed in that when Shiho rushed directly into the giant crimson planet of star bullets through one of the gaps.

"Uhm... Chôzen..." I found myself being enthralled by the sight of those two queens fighting... so much that I was somewhat annoyed when Yukari pulled on my right sleeve all of sudden. "What's it?", I muttered, letting out a sharp hiss of surprise when I saw how Shiho reached the middle of the planet, and with that Ryoko, by moving her body in a very elegant way through a waaaay small gap. Damn it, the queen of arachnoids was damn flexible... I never thought I'd say that, I wouldn't have guessed her to be very flexible with that spider body of hers...

"Chôzen... look... at the gate.", muttered Yukari... and irritated by her, I lowered my gaze to the shinto gate... where Nanatsu stood, looking directly at me. She had a pitiful expression on her face, an apologizing and worried expression of discomfort... and I found fear. Fear that I would run again.

Being confronted rather sudden by her, even though Ryoko did warn me, I found myself with the old question again whether or not to listen to her. But this time... this time, my mind was clear. It was kinda ironic that I had tried to clear my mind before I went to the Hakurei Shrine, because all it took for me to have a clear mind was to get rid of the Negative Soul, which had bugged me ever since I used it against Utsuho...

I stood up, took a last sip from the cup of tea, emptied it. Then, I placed it onto the porch and turned to Reimu. "Thank you for your hospitality, Reimu Hakurei... and once again... Thank you for saving my life and easing my pain... I owe my life to you. Should you ever need help, don't hesitate to call me, even if it is ever so unimportant or whatsoever..."

The Hakurei Shrine Maiden nodded, a serious expression on her face. "No problem. But I'll take you true to your word." I chuckled, very well knowing she would. "I shall take my leave, but I'll be visiting you again, I'll promise." "I bet you will.", smiled Yukari, and I rolled my eyes at her. "Yeah. Sure.", I commented, then turned away... turned towards Nanatsu and the Shinto Gate.

"Goodbye, Reimu, Yukari, Marisa...", I sighed, "...Murdertroid." Alice and I shared a last, knowing glance, and I mouthed some words... "See you in... Makai." The puppeteer nodded. "See you, Ge-kill-do." I nodded as well, then turned away... and walked towards the shinto gate.

I walked underneath the fight above, ignored the crimson planet above... the spellcard of Ryoko, through which Shiho was currently dancing.

I reached Nanatsu, which had followed me with her eyes all along... I didn't look at her. I stopped aside her, stared past her over the forest of magic at the setting sun... and the human village. I should return home.

"Chôzen...", whispered Nanatsu softly, but yet I didn't turn to her. "Chôzen, I... Would you... let me explain?" That was good question... but the answer was simple. "Not yet.", I replied, distant, yet not completely cold. "I'm not ready yet, Nanatsu no Taizai. Give me some more time... When it arises, I'll find my way to you and Rumia. And then, you may explain. Until then, I will have to visit a few more locations... people are awaiting me, and I am trying to find something that I think I lost..."

Out of the corner of my eyes, I noticed how tears began to gather at the corner of Nanatsu's eyes... but I didn't turn to her. "J-just know that I am sorry for the way it turned out... okay?", sobbed the shinigami of seven sins. "I know.", I sighed... and began to descend the stairs, leaving Nanatsu at the top of them.

My steps lead away from her.

* * *

><p>"...I see.", muttered Sly, sitting in an armchair in his living area of his pub. I sat across from him on the couch I had slept on before, the same couch I would l sleep on tonight. Sly seemed to be in thought after I told him about todays event... one heck of an eventful day if you ask me.<p>

"And ya decided against hearing her out, huh?" I nodded at the barkeeper. "After the events at Eientei, Marisa's house, the Moriya Shrine and the Hakurei Shrine, as well as what happened in here...", I pointed at my own head, "...I came to the conclusion that I should try to forgive them... but I can't just yet. I need to find something I lost... before that, I am not ready to forgive or understand... or try to.", I sighed.

"I can understand ya. In a sense, they betrayed ya.", agreed Sly, leaning back his armchair. "Ugh... I guess it's been a long and hard day for the both of us... Harder for ya than for me... but ya should've seen tha' mess down in the pub... Some people came and brought rumors about'cha being seen here and there... Not all of them were true, but it seems at least tha' maiden from tha' Moriya Shrine told'cha the truth when she said she saw ya."

"Yeah, she did.", I muttered, turning away. "Alright then, Chôzen. Let's call it a day.", chuckled the sly barkeeper as he rose from the armchair. He placed a hand on my left shoulder. "Don't think ta much about what'cha experienced... it'll only mess ya head up again!"

I nodded... in a sense, he was right.

"Well then. Until tomorrow." Without another word, the man I only knew as "Sly" left the room... and as he did, I slightly wondered why nobody knew his real name. He, too, just like me... was a walking enigma.

With him out of the room, I looked out of the window for a last time... and as I stared into the sunset, right before I laid down and closed my eyes... I decided that I should spend Yuuka and Mima at the Garden of the Sun a visit. It sure had been some while...

* * *

><p>Nanatsu sighed as she pulled the covers up, then slipped beneath them. "You're late.", whispered Rumia into the shinigami's ear as the woman of seven sins cuddled into her. "I'm sorry... Reimu forced me to help to stop a fight.", sighed Nanatsu.<p>

It went silent after that. Nanatsu lay cuddled into the Angel of Death's side, the angel of death lay on her back, staring at the ceiling.

"...you met him, right?"

Nanatsu froze... and then let out a loud sigh. "I did.", she replied in a low whisper. "Did he run from you as well?", sighed Rumia, glancing down at the shinigami. "No... he... walked past me and told me... that we should give him time. He would come when he thinks it is right, then he would try to understand us and would be ready to listen to our explanation.", explained the pale woman of sins.

"I... I see...", sighed Rumia, putting an arm around Nanatsu's neck, pulling her closer. "So until then... we will have to wait." Nanatsu nodded slowly. "Until then... until the moment he returns to us... once more."

* * *

><p>(1) References to the game "Catherine". Inside the game is that barkeeper called "Boss" which wears shades indoors and often says "...to borrow a line from a certain someone." Kaiser Dude was reminded of "Boss" by Sly, and so I went and looked at the game. And I must say, Sly and "Boss" do share their knowledge of women and drinks.<p>

Oh, and that one line "A woman's eyes is what harms a man"... I don't think anybody ever said it, I made it up. Any similiarities are strictly coincidental.

(2) "Grandma" Suwako... this is based on a mistake I made during "0-Negative Memory", in which Chôzen was about adress Suwako (though not being present) as "Grandmaster" again... however, he stopped before he finished the sentence, and corrected himself. However, the remains of "Grandmaster" now read "Grandma" and the next word was "Suwako", which caused the sentence to end with "Grandma Suwako."

Since that mistake has been pointed out twice to me due to the funny meaning it had, I chose to let it remain that way, and even made up this little gag.

(3) "Mountains of Faith" is the nickname for Kanako Yasaka's glorious... well, bust. I just stumbled over this kinda interesting nickname recently... and kinda found myself agreeing to it. Really, I wonder why Kanako, despite being actually quite sexy, never got as much fanservice as other girls... or maybe I just didn't look in the right places for it, who knows? ^^

(4) "Lockon Stratos" is a character from Gundam 00.

* * *

><p><em>And so, I'll finish this long chapter... a lot has happened, eh?<em>

_Fun fact: When I began to write "Visits Part 1", I guessed it would be 140KB at the end... until I was halfway finished and it was already 150KB... turned out to be 210KB at the end...And with that... this is the longest chapter I ever wrote up to now._

_Another fun fact: I guessed "Visits Part 2", if Part 1 was 140KB, would end up being 200KB. And now... this chapter turned out to be 210KB already. I seriously don't know yet if "Visits Part 2", which was supposed to have several more locations with rather huge events, will turn out to be shorter, equal or even longer than this chapter..._

_Leaving that aside, quite a lot has happened in this chapter... My personal favourite of this chapter was the scene with Chôzen and Alice... Lately, I began to like Alice more than before... and realized that I should be nicer to her now... and actually let her appear more often. ^^'' sorry there, Alice..._

_Ah yes... the one that is guilty for me taking a liking to Alice... is Duwee Davis II with his "Dawitsu's Recompense". One heck of a great story, I tell ya. I also got my inspiration for the whole "mind" part of this chapter from reading his chapters... only is my subconciousness part bad in comparison to his._

_Anyways, that's it... prepare for a lot more of locations, and even more madness and weirdness in the next chapter! I'll give ya a hint... the SDM and the Garden of the Sun will be in it. And those two locations will cause one hell of a mess, I swear ^^._

_So Long!_

_EDIT: Thanks to Sweebation for pointing out that mistake I made... Don't know why or how, but I messed up in this chapter... I wrote "gallow" but meant the medieval guillotine. Thanks for pointing that mistake out, Sweebation. i fixed it now ^^._


	69. Chapter 66,2 Visits Part 2

_BAAACK FROM THE DEEEEEEAD!_

_Or something like that, at least. After my router died on me almost one and a half week ago, I am quite happy to finally have access to the internet again... man, I missed it... and you know what I missed, too? All the great updates to other fanfictions!_

_When I saw all the stuff that had happened while I wasn't around, one thought struck me..._

_FOREVER ALONE!_

_Ahum... at least until I noticed that I hadn't been entirely forgotten. Sorry to all those who waited desperately for this chapter... I've been too. No seriously, I sat in front of a blank screen sometimes and thought: "Come on, come on, appear before me!"_

_...no avail. Had to write it all myself._

_Without the internet distracting me, however, I had at least time to write on this... seriously, I needed the time, or you wouldn't have this chapter here now for about another month, as I had been quite busy with school, friends and my Let's Play's before my router died on me. Not that I say that it was a good thing._

_Oh well... like I said, writing this chapter was one damn annoyance sometimes. Not that I hated writing it, but it was that I barely had time for it. Like I had for anything else, mind you. Barely been at home the last two weeks... And school surely didn't help._

_Now, review time~ _

_**Sweebation...**__ Well, if you like long chapters, you're going to love this one... it's almost twice the size of the last one! (I was scared and drained after finishing it...). This isn't going to be the size for every chapter now, though, as I believe they will return to the old length with the next one. _

_Oh and thanks for telling me of that mistake I made. I seriously don't know why I wrote 'gallow' even though I meant 'guillotine'. Guess it was just a mistake._

_And thanks. ^^_

_Very well. While we're on it, I like to inform you guys and gals that I have already thought about the next chapter of the spin off "Negative Reality" and have started writing on it, but I am currently still experimenting around with the chapter (or rather, the idea of how it goes) and there won't be an update very soon (at least not unil I've got the route for the story planned out). Just so you know~_

_Anyways, that's all for now! And now comes the part I missed the most... Ah, can't believe I am going to say it again after five weeks!_

_So then, let's start the chapter, shall we? *Squeal*_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 2: Visits (Part 2)<strong>_

The recent events were quite disturbing and anything but to my liking. Now, there were some events that I was rather happy about... Insanity losing to me and sealing the Negative Soul were two of them. On the other hand, the bad events clearly outweighted the good ones...

I had "seperated" from Nanatsu and Rumia, avoided them at all costs... since two days now. Then, the event regarding the Moriya Shrine and Sanae... boy, that damn girl had brought me on the verge of death with that stupid piece of paper of hers!

But yeah. Since I already touched on it, I guess today would be a good day to spend the two other greenhaired sadists a visit... Yuuka and Mima. ...Mima was a sadist, right? But well, who knows... I guess I'll just go and visit them today... and then, maybe drop by at some other locations. Maybe the Scarlet Devil Mansion? Has been some while since I've been there last... I mean sure, I've seen them in Chireiden, but... it's not the same. Also, I hadn't been able to spend much time with the gals from the SDM...

"Hey! Hey, man, at least pretend to be listenin' to me, will ya?"

I blinked a few times, but it still took me some time to find back into reality. Doing so, I found myself where I had dozed off... sitting on a chair by a table, Sly on the other side of it. Similiar to me and Nanatsu, Sly preferred to live in a western-styled setting... however, while Nanatsu and I still had some japanese style inside our house, Sly completely left it away and lived in what seemed to be a setting that resembled the american flats from 21st century... or something like that.

"Sorry. Got a lot on my mind...", I sighed, "...and I admit, I've been elsewhere with my thoughts. So now, what were you saying?" The barkeeper rolled his eyes, then chuckled. "I asked if ya would go somewhere again today.", he replied. "Yesterday, after all, ya've been through half Gensokyo."

Now, it was my turn to roll my eyes. "I will. Got some locations left.", I admitted, chuckling to myself. "That so? Like which?", asked Sly, tilting his head a little. "Garden of the Sun.", I replied. "Garden of the...", Sly stopped for a second, rose his eyebrows, "...isn't that the place that Yuuka Kazami lives? Rumors say that that evil spirit of the Hakurei Shrine moved in there as well..."

I chuckled slightly. "Yeah. Mima and Yuuka live in the middle of the Garden of the Sun, in Mugenkan, Yuuka's mansion... if I understood correctly, Mugenkan was once the gateway to the dream world, but Yuuka closed it off after talking with Shikieiki about it... Mugenkan was then moved to the Garden of the Sun.", I replied.

"I see.", muttered the barkeeper, turning back to his breakfast. "Anyways, so ya'll have an interestin' day, huh?" "Yeah, I'll guess.", I replied, shrugging. "With Mima and Yuuka, it never gets boring. Besides, I'll also head to the Scarlet Devil Mansion today... You know, the place where the chaos practically resides." Sly nodded at that, a knowing grin on his face. "So I heard. There's been this rumor since yesterday... Marisa herself swear she saw some weird persons at the Scarlet Devil Mansion. The first weird person since that Kayako gal." "Oh really?", I asked. "Indeed, mate, indeed."

Now that was something that did interest me greatly... but since it were only rumors, Sly wouldn't know much more. He gathered rumors, not explanations. "Besides... There's that rumor going around that something happened at Eientei..." Within a few seconds, I was out of the chair and stood by the door. "Thanks for the food, see you later, bye bye.", I babbled quickly and left the barkeeper alone with his breakfast. I hadn't exactly told him all about what had happened at Eientei... More like, had told him a complete lie, saying that I met with Kaguya and played some videogames with her.

"...now what was that?", he muttered, but put it aside as some weirdness Youkai had.

* * *

><p>Garden of the Sun... without a doubt one of the most beautiful places in Gensokyo. And without a doubt one of the most dangerous.<p>

It had always been a quite dangerous place to be in, especially for humans and those who were uncareful. Yuuka Kazami, which resided in that area ever since she arrived in Gensokyo, was known to be a threat, especially to those who hurt flowers in any way. And ever since Mima moved into the Garden of the Sun, people (and especially humans) tended to avoid the area... an evil spirit known for having almost destroyed Gensokyo (though she was also known as kinda playful individual) and a sadistic flower youkai... the combo that made up nightmares.

Now, many people were possibly wondering what drove Chôzen Gekido, a whimp, to enter the Garden of the Sun... and how in the name of Kanako Yasaka he did get out of there. Alive.

Very few would know the answer... maybe no one. For me myself, Chôzen Gekido, there was an explanation... I had sort of begun a friendship with Mima and Yuuka. I mean, I had been friends with Mima before, right?

...it''s really weird, ya know? The more I try to remember my friendship with Mima, the more I get the feeling that there wasn't any... Weird, huh? But Mima said we were friends, and I remember her... just... just nothing to prove that we were friends. But this could have to do with the fact that my memories returned just recently... and maybe I was still somewhat confused.

Now, my past was something I did not try to remember as I entered the Garden of the Sun. I just felt like spending the two a visit, if friends or just aqcuaintances... I couldn't care less. We were somewhat friendly to each other (as good as Yuuka Kazami could be friendly to someone) and that was all that mattered. It wasn't like she was trying to kill me or something, so why not spending her and Mima a visit?

Well, anyways, that was the reason as for why I now walked down the dirt path in between the gigantic sunflowers, which led to Mugenkan, Yuuka's mansion... but the moment I stood in front of it, I could already hear the voices.

"A little more to the left!",commanded Yuuka's voice, followed by some complaints of Mima. "If you don't like it, why don't you just do it yourself? I'm not..." **CLONG! **"Were you saying something, Mima?" "N-no." "Good. Now, work faster! The wedding is in three days!" "Y-yes, Yuuka...", whimpered Mima.

I rose an eyebrow at this exchange in between Yuuka and Mima, which clearly came from behind the huge mansion, from the garden the gateway to the Sanzu no Kawa was located in. Now, I could just go around the mansion... but considering who lived in the mansion, I felt like knocking on the door. And so... I did.

"Oh, great! Now, for the love of...! Just who is knocking right now?", roared Yuuka's enraged voice from the garden, and I felt like turning around and making a run for it... but another voice calmed me down, reassured me. "Calm down, Yuuka Kazami. You give way too much into the sin of wrath.", sighed the voice of Shikieiki Yamaxanadu. "Oh, that may be because I do represent wrath, Yama.", chuckled Yuuka in a dangerous tone... but no longer the tone that indicated that Yuuka would kill everything that moves... that means, aside Mima, I guess. Impossible to kill that which is already dead, right?

...even if it denies being actually dead.

Feeling a little cocky now due to Shikieiki's presence, I decided to push my luck and actually walked around the mansion towards the garden... ha! A garden in a garden! How ironic!

Anyways, as I went around the mansion, I let my thoughts slip away for a second... to the most recent topic. Nanatsu and Rumia... Not only had I distanced myself from them... was distrusting them... not only were they trying to reach me... no. They were waiting now as well. I had promised Nanatsu to return and listen to them once I found what I was searching for...

...but what exactly was I searching for? I don't even know it myself... What had I lost that I needed to find? I know nothing... I know nothing but that there is something amiss. Something is just missing...

I finally rounded the last corner, the corner that led me in behind the mansion. And there, I immediately noticed the changes. Someone (guessing from the sight I saw, Mima) had set up a white stage, complete with a white archway around which green vines tangled. A long, white carpet was rolled out in between several white benches... seems like the wedding preparations were in full bloom.

Heh. Bloom. The irony.

Now, not only the setting had changed... two of the persons who were present weren't usually seen here as well. There was Mima (who lived here by now, so no surprise to see her). The evil spirit was flying by the stage, carrying a large stone circle which looked pretty heavy... Mima was swaying around, trying to carry the large circle over to the top of the stage,where it was apparently supposed to be.

Yuuka Kazami, the ever-so-sadistic flower master of four seasons, stood by the side of the stage, watching Mima as she carried the circle... for whatever reason it was supposed to be on top of the stage. Yuuka stood with her back towards me, her parasol leaned onto her shoulder... why wasn't she carrying that circle? She was a lot stronger than Mima, after all.

And now, there were two persons that weren't usually here. One of them was a tall and muscular woman with a large chest... her scythe leaned over her shoulders, a bored expression on her face. Komachi Onozuka was almost dozing off, bored as hell...

Heh. Hell. The irony.

The last person present was a sight to behold... in an intimidating way. She wasn't the tallest of us, half a head shorter than Komachi... but her aura exceeding everyone. Shikieiki Yamaxanadu, the Yama of Gensokyo, stood there by Komachi's side, holding her rod of remorse tightly in her left hand, her right hidden in her sleeve... strange. Usually, she held the rod of remorse with both hands.

Shikieiki was the first to spot me... and her ever-so-indifferent and intimidating expression turned into something I had never expected of her... a full-blown, almost sadistic grin. "Oh, Komachi! Look, we've got an audience!", exclaimed Shikieiki... it was almost as if she wanted to make sure to catch Yuuka's and Mima's attention... but for what reason would she do that?

Komachi turned into my direction... and lifted a hand to greet me. But her bored expression didn't vanish. A second later, I knew why. Komachi's eyes suddenly began to roll into the back of her head, almost freaking me out... until I noticed that the eyes had been fake, drawn onto Komachi's eyelids. So she had been sleeping all the time...?

Yuuka Kazami let out a deep sigh. "Oh great. As if the stress hadn't been enough! Mima, hurry up a little. That way, you won't finish setting up the stage in the next three days, really...", groaned the flower master, before she began to turn around, "...and what brings you here again, Wri..."

She noticed me. Her eyes laid upon me. And for the very first time in my life, I saw nothing of the usual beauty, playfulness or sadism in Yuuka's eyes. For the first time, I saw blind panic in Yuuka's eyes. The probably physically strongest Youkai, the sadistic flower master known to invoke fear in others just when her name was spoken... she was staring at me in FEAR. And let out a small gasp.

This attracted the attention of Mima, which turned her head to look over her shoulder at me... and when she noticed me, she too showed signs of fear... but it could've been the surprise as well, the surprise as the weight of the stone circle kicked in and pulled Mima down with it.

The akuryou of twilight, now buried beneath the stone circle, let out gasps and yelps, trying to push the heavy stone off her. Yuuka, having caught herself again, blinked several times... and then clenched a fist until a vein appeared on it. With that, she turned around to Mima... and with one swift kick, the stone circle fell off Mima and landed on the ground aside her.

"Uhm.. hi?", I asked, unsure about what was going on. "Hello there, Chôzen.", smiled Shikieiki, leaving Komachi behind and stepping over to me. "Good to see you're alive and still kicking... after all, the rumors that go around Gensokyo state otherwise.", spoke the high being.

"Is that so?", I asked, raising an eyebrow. "Yes. Rumors state that you have recently fought against at least two gods... Knowing that, I believe that you have fought Kanako Yasaka and Utsuho Reiuji, the yatagarasu." I let out a deep sigh, frowning. "Yes... One heck of a life that I have, huh?", I sighed. "Indeed. Especially considering that new feud regarding yourself and your... inner demon. Let's call him like that."

I knew that Shikieiki refered to Insanity. I knew that she meant him because of the heavy feeling I suddenly felt... and that kind of demonic laughter that hollered in the back of my mind. I narrowed my eyes as I heard it... in less than a day, he had recovered completely. He definetly was my inner demon. The darkest part of myself. My shadow... and yet my light. He was good and evil of myself. He was myself. Only insane and wicked, something that I once could have been... At one point, I had managed to decide... whether or not to become him. But my soul had split. Had become three parts of one thing... me, who I was Chôzen; Insanity, who was my madness; and my Flame-Soul, which was... what part of me was he? Sarcasm? Irony? Annoyance?

"I know.", I sighed, clenching my eyes close. Insanity's laughter hollered in my ears again. That crazy, merciless laughter of pure madness... It could induce madness, but I resisted. I was stronger than him and I had shown that to him ever so often. "Keep on guard, Chôzen. Don't let him take over.", advised the Yama, letting out a deep sigh.

I nodded, agreed with Shikieiki. "...but listen to one advice. While you should not let him take over... Keep him close to you. He may be your dark side, but he is also you... and you never know when you will need him." I frowned. What was Shikieiki... UGH!

A wave of pain shot through me... the kind of pain I felt when Insanity took over. But it was weaker than the usual pain... what exactly had...? **"Heh. Keep your friends close and your enemies closer, huh?"**, spoke my own voice in a distorted way... and when my right hand moved through my hair without me controlling it, I realised that my right side was controlled by Insanity... my right iris had turned crimson, as usual when he was in control.

"I see. So we finally meet, insane one.", sighed Shikieiki, glancing towards Yuuka and Mima from the corner of her eyes. The two were still occupied with bickering about something. "Please come with me for a second, Chôzen.", added the high being.

The Yama guided me over to the mansion, then around the corner. There, she glanced around the corner at Yuuka and Mima... and then, turned to me. "First off... I am glad that you alright. Lately, I have been very worried about you, you see? There has been a lot happening to you..."

I sighed. I had already guessed that Shikieiki knew. Shikieiki observed Gensokyo all the time... "...but are you really fine? You may be alright like this, but... how are you feeling at the moment?" Now, even though I knew better... even though I knew that Shikieiki would already know the truth... against my better judgement... "I'm fine. Never felt any better. The return of my memories has done me good.", I lied.

"I see...", sighed Shikieiki, surprising me. Was she actually buying this? Was she believing my lie? **"He's not fine. Not at all. Doubts, questions, the usual crap. In addition to that thing concerning Nanatsu and Rumia... Ya could say he's as close to madness as usual."** I couldn't believe the words that flew out of my mouth... Insanity had backstabbed me. Again.

"I knew it, but I was trying to find out if he was ready to accept that yet. As usual, he is not...", sighed the Yama, pinching the bridge of her nose."You know Chôzen, accepting things as they are is a step into the right direction... Remember those words. They could help you clear whatever seperates you from Nanatsu no Taizai and Rumia Shisô. And please... listen ot my words..."

I shifted in my position, uncomfortable with the way this conversation was going. "...Let them explain. Hear them out... it will ease a lot. For you and for them.", advised the Yama, glancing over her shoulder over to Mima and Yuuka.

Now, I knew that Shikieiki was right... She was a wise person, after all. I knew that Shikieiki's words were true, were the reality that I tried to deny so hard over and over again... I knew I would have to accept one day... but was it time now? I have an eternity to accept... but...

...for the first time ever, I realized it. And as I did, even more guilt struck me, even more uncertainty... I came to realize that I made up excuses again... this time, forgetting a very important thing...

I was endless. I was to be the one that lived the longest, until the very end, as I had to unleash it. But whenever I made up that excuse... this time, worser than ever... I forgot something. Whether or not I had forgot it on purpose or just had pushed it aside subconciously, I didn't know.

I was endless, timeless, unaffected by the flow of time. However... Nanatsu and Rumia... they were not. My excuse was shattered by my own guilt... I had not all the time I needed to understand, to accept... Would I take too long... Rumia and Nanatsu would die away under my hands. While they had long lives due to being Youkai, they weren't endless... weren't timeless like me...

"However..."

I frowned as Shikieiki pulled me back into reality. The Yama had turned away from me, stared across the large fields of sunflowers.. but then turned to look over her shoulder, smirking a smug grin at me. "...don't always accept things. There are just some things that you should not accept... rebel against them. Who knows what might happen?", chuckled the Yama, turning back to me.

I rose an eyebrow at her weird way to say it... and became even more confused when Shikieiki put the rod of remorse into a pocket of her dress. Her right hand was still covered inside her sleeve, something that had surprised and confused me from very beginning... and now, now as she reached for it with her left hand, I felt something in me... anticipation, surprise, fear... why was Shikieiki hiding her right hand?

She reached for it, tugged at the edge of the sleeve and... hesitated. "How's your hand?", asked Shikieiki, nodding to my right, still gloved hand. I let out a sigh, the breath I had been holding. Closing my eyes, I reached for the glove Yukari had put on my hand, then slowly pulled it off, revealing the bones beneath it. Looking at my own hand, I felt disgust... why, I didn't know. Maybe because it reminded me of my endless existence. I hated being immortal...

Was this why Kaguya and Mokou were (or rather had been) constantly killing each other? To feel the sweet sensation of death at least for a while? Constantly walking upon this earth leaves one tired, the constant remorse and suffering pulling one down. Many people think that immortality would be their rescue.. would be the light...

...it was not. immortality was a curse. Being unable to die is one of the worst things one could endure... Every time you return to life you have one scar more in your soul... And the most horrible thing of it was... was to watch those die away that you love. They age before your very eyes, and in a moment that seemed way too short, they die away... while you haven't aged any day.

Shikieiki would possibly know what I feel... she would know about such things, as she was the Yama of Gensokyo. The judge of the dead. And the dead tell no lies.

"It will heal soon, don't worry.", sighed Shikieiki, thoughtfully looking at the hand. "I hope so.", I replied, rolling my eyes. "But it fits you. As for the one to represent the end, you sure live up to your title... a green-black appearance, a crimson insanity and now that bony hand... You are indeed the end."

I gave Shikieiki a thoughtful glance, one eyebrow raised. In a sense, she was right...

"Now, do you know what your powers can truly do?", asked Shikieiki. I frowned at that. "Of course I do. I manipulate negative energy to use it to erase matter from existence...", I replied, raising an eyebrow. **"Manipulation of negative energy to annihilate anything from existence and memory is the more fitting answer."**, chuckled Insanity. "In your case.", I groaned, rolling my eyes.

"Insane one... please save your breath.", sighed Shikieiki, a smug grin on her face. **"Tch. Will do, Enma-sama." **I blinked in surprise at Insanity complying so quickly... it seemed that he had some respect for the Yama. "Fine. Now then, Chôzen Gekido... have a look at this.", whispered the Yama, stepping towards me, raising her right arm. Her left hand moved to the right sleeve, grabbed the edge of it...

"...this is, what your power can do... " I took a gulp, my eyes glued to Shikieiki's sleeve as she slowly began to pull it back. "...to negate means to end... to end means to age... To age means to end. In this world, this existence, which draws closer to the armageddon with every second, can we, those who live forever, stay? Even in the midst of flowing time, we do not follow the flow of it, dance not along. Even if we don't make a move, we keep being swept away through the cracks of time. Sadness only leaves us exhausted, even though we would rather live our days feeling nothing...So, Chôzen, is there a future for someone like us? Do we belong in this world...?" (1)

Shikieiki's sleeve slipped past her hand... and revealed it to me. And left me astonished. The Yama stared at me with a serious expression, showed me her hand... it was brown and shrivelled, rotting. The skin had ripped in a few locations, revealing Shikieiki's bones.

"W-what...?", I whispered, unable to bring the words over my lips. "What has happened to it, you wonder?", asked Shikieiki, letting out a loud sigh. I nodded softly, confused about her hands appearance. "It's like I said. It were your powers that did this to me... well, yours and those of Rumia Shisô.", began the Yama, stepping past me, glancing once more around the corner at Yuuka and Mima, which were now lifting the stone circle on top of the stage.

Shikieiki lifted her right hand and held it towards me. "Ironic how your powers caused the same damage to you as they did to me, huh?", chuckled Shikieiki, nodding towards my bony hand. "But you clearly got a recoil, huh? A stronger one at that... You hand has completely lost any signs of life. But they will return, I am sure of that.", added the judge of the dead.

"I agree with that, Shikieiki... but in what way have my powers done THAT...", I glanced at Shikieiki's hand, "...to you? I haven't seen you in a long while.", I began, worried about what I may have done yet again. "Ah... You see, this was my punishment for interfering... for being too curious.", chuckled the Yama, putting her healthy hand against her forehead.

"Punishment?", I questioned. "Yes, punishment... This hand of mine will take a long time to heal, a few years... it's the punishment for me interfering... You see, during that battle of yours and Rumia Shisô, the whole existence was threatened... The books of yours and Rumia glowed brightly in their responsible color. If that happens, even a Yama is not allowed to touch the book, as a new chapter is opened...", sighed the judge of the dead.

"In my curiosity and foolishness, and some fear I believe, I touched the two books, opened and read them... the darkness of Rumia's book, in addition to the negative energy of yours... the punishment was, that my hand fouled in everlasting darkness... and was almost negated by that book of yours, if not for the corruption of it through darkness...", continued Shikieiki, clenching her rotten hand.

"Ironic,isn't it?" I rose an eyebrow at that comment of Shikieiki's. She glanced at me, that smug grin on her face again. "Negation means to end... Darkness means to corrupt... Sins mean to suffer. Alone, these three are already pretty dangerous, lethal... but if combined, they create even stranger things." "What kind of strange things?", I asked cautiously, narrowing my eyes.

"Negation and darkness create death...", began Shikieiki in a mysterious whisper, raising her right hand to show me what the combination had created., "...Negation and sins create torment. And darkness and sins create desire. In all of the three cases, depending on what the new effect work on and the dosage of both parts, the new effect may work for a longer time...or be everlasting."

I didn't know what to say or feel at that... I just couldn't comprehend. The three chains on my body, usually invisible and almost weightless, suddenly became heavy... and as I looked down, I indeed found the three chains dangling in their respective locations... bloodlust/darkness around the right wrist, negation/guilt around the left wrist, and sin/suffering on the back.

"Ironic how deep the chains in between guilt, bloodlust and sins do really tangle, huh? How deep the connection between you, Nanatsu no Taizai and Rumia Shisô does really runs? You may still deny it, Chôzen, but you cannot run from them forever. It is just natural for you three to be together, fate... of course, not meaning that you three should be in a triangle-relationship. But in the end... would it really matter? Love is not everything, you know? Love is pretty sweet and all, and it is a major part of every beings goals in life... but not everyone needs it."

Shikieiki's words hit something in me... whether or not it was good, I don't know. But for a moment... I felt like bursting into tears... and then just laugh. But somehow, it came out as a chuckle. **"I think he just understood something. He's laughing like a crazy maniac inside while he also cries. It scares even me."** Shikieiki grinned at that, and I felt the right side of my face, the half that Insanity controlled, distort into a grin. Insanity and Shikieiki found this funny, huh?

"Chôzen... I'm not trying to tell you how to live your life and I'm going to stop now regarding Nanatsu and Rumia. It is entirely up to you now how it will turn out... So either make the best out of it... or...", Shikieiki hesitated, didn't seem to want to finish it. **"...or just, as usual, make things turn out for the worst and let the world end early! AHAHAHAHAHA!"** Insanity. Bold as usual. Mad as usual.

I forced him away, regained control of my full body, shook him away, snarling. "Ignore him.", sighed Shikieiki, rolling her eyes. "What do you think I'm doing since I first heard him? I ignore all the crap he talks and filter out whatever sounds useful.", I chuckled, rolling my neck. **"I heard that."**, growled Insanity as he suddenly regained control of my right side. Talk about being persistent.

"The chains seem to be still intact, though... I believe this is a good sign.", smiled Shikieiki, examining the chains on my body. "Yeah. And heavy as ever.", I grumbled, forcing them back into oblivion. Or wherever they happened to be when they weren't materialized.

**"Not as heavy as your guilt, Gekido."** I rolled my eyes at Insanity's comment, but ignored him anyways. "Now, there is a last thing I want to ask of you, Chôzen..." I looked back at Shikieiki, who looked once more over to Yuuka and Mima. What was wrong with her? Why was she looking over at them ever so often, and with such a suspicious expression, as if she expected them to attack any second or something like that? Was she suspecting Mima and Yuuka to plot anything...?

"Chôzen, I need to ask you something important...", began Shikieiki, her expression hard and serious as she turned back to me, "...do you trust Mima?" I frowned at that. So she really was suspecting Mima to plot something? Really, weren't those times over? I heard from Reimu a long time ago that Mima once almost destroyed Gensokyo, but she had settled down since then, right? So why this distrust in her now?

"Mima? Sure, why not?", I replied, confused about the question... Great. Just something more to be confused of. But I guess I put this problem at the end of my list. The problem of most importance at the moment was to find whatever I was searching for... followed by confronting Rumia and Nanatsu, then sorting things out with them... and then, whatever my life brought. And that included whatever Shikieiki thought Mima would plot.

"It's just...", Shikieiki clenched her teeth and bit on her lip, holding back something... some emotion, I guess. The Yama glared over at the evil spirit and the flower youkai, which send us a glance as well. "...Mima is an EVIL spirit, Chôzen. And not just out of random.", snarled Shikieiki.

"I know she had that grudge for a long time, but what if she just left it behind?", I asked. Really now, Mima being STILL evil? That sounded just hilarious. Back in the days when she first appeared, she WAS evil. But that faded when she realized that she could not interact with the real world... aside through me, me being the only one to notice her.

When her powers grew and she acquired the control of twilight, she blended into the real world again... possibly due to fusing with something of it. The twilight. She scared some kids and some villagers then, but still... evil? Not really. And I should know, as she spend most of her time around me back then... even after others could see her.

Years after I was captured in that time paradox due to Utsuho's rage, actually a few years before I was released from it without any memories, Mima had tried to burn down whole Gensokyo again... it seemed that she went mad in anger after being ignored once again, not anylonger feared... Reimu kicked her ass, though, and Mima settled down... guess she was pleased with the attention she got during that "Story of the Eastern Wonderland" incident.

...then again, she went around Gensokyo in the following one and... what did Marisa call it? Oh yeah... Marisa said that Mima went around and 'trolled' everyone... whatever that means. And then again... I heard that she was fighting to death with Yuuka, and the fight only ended with a draw due to the fifth incident in Reimu's career started... the 'Mystic Square' incident, as Reimu called it. Yuuka and Mima found it more interesting to beat the hell out of demons and a god rather than each other.

But after that, for some reason, Reimu sealed Mima. I still don't know why.

And now, Mima should be evil again? What the hell? Now, that was just... it sounded hilarious. Mima was fighting for us during the incidents regarding the scarlet mist and the missing spring... and even saved our asses with Yuuka during the imperishable night. And now, she was preparing a wedding for someone... it just sounded like Mima was actually trying to do good, to change, and now she was all dangerous and plotting something? No! Just... No!

I mean, yes, she almost killed me once by accident... I mean, she vaporized my body for a moment and Mokou had to bring me to Eientei to fully recover... but that was sixhundred years ago, and Mima herself didn't predict the true power of her twilight spark!

...Gensokyo still isn't the same since it... but at least, it got a neat lake now.

"Look, Chôzen...", sighed Shikieiki, grinding her teeth against each other, "...even IF Mima would've left behind her grudge... doing so would have changed her. But she still looks the same, still wields the same magic..." "Okay, but what if... Mima used dark magic to regain a 'body', right? What if this dark magic keeps her an evil spirit?", I asked. Shikieiki closed her eyes, a vein becoming visible on her forehead.

"Nonsense. Anybody could've used darkness, of which dark magic is a part of, and would not become evil because of that. You of all people should know that...", growled Shikieiki, her dead hand clenched to a fist, "...and besides, an evil spirit, of which Mima is just a special type of, are born from negative feelings. Mima, being an akuryou rather than a regular onryou, has enormous power... and thus, also unpredictable ammounts of negative feelings."

I rose an eyebrow to to Shikieiki being so irritated. "Look, Shikieiki...", I sighed, putting a hand onto one of her shoulders, "...you just asked me for my opinion, and there you have it. I do trust Mima. I've been old friends with her. I know her ever since her return after her death."

And at that point, Shikieiki surprised me. She pushed my hand away with a surprising ammount of strength, snarled at me, blind rage in her eyes. "How naive can you be? She never has been friends with you! Mima's betraying you, Mima and Yuuka have been plotting how to get rid of you!", roared the Yama, still not loud enough for anybody else than me and herself to hear it...

...and I just looked funny at her. "Uhm...? Sure...", I chuckled. "Mima and Yuuka are trying to get rid of me, Dio has once been beaten in his own game of time stopping, and there's a golden-blonde Sakuya somewhere that's calling her swords knives.", I added, turning away from Shikieiki. "Anyways, thanks for 'warning' me, Shikieiki, but I rather care about real problems now... like that one regarding Nanatsu and Rumia. And then I'll see if Mima and Yuuka are really... 'evil'."

I began walking past her towards Yuuka and Mima... maybe I could help them somewhere with the preparations. Yuuka seemed annoyed enough and Mima was doing all the work. Maybe I could take some work off her shoulders...

"Fine." Shikieiki's sudden reply surprised me... her tone of voice scaring me. It was calm... too calm and cold for her just having been denied like that... "Now then... what is your opinion on this...", breathed Shikieiki, turning to glance over her shoulder at me, while I just glanced back as I stepped away from her and back towards the stage, "...Insane one?"

Pain shot through me as Insanity resurfaced. My right hand went for my face and clenched down on it... my right iris turned crimson. My steps away from Shikieiki became slower until they stopped, an eerie feeling of losing all of my control going through me. It felt as if my blood itself ran dry and froze inside my veins, my head moving on it's own all of sudden, turning back to Shikieiki, an eerie smile appearing on my lips.

**"...my opinion, Enma-sama?"**, whispered my own, distorted voice, amusement clear in it. Shikieiki had truly... she had just summoned the demon inside me, full aware of who and what he was. Without batting an eye, she had called out to him, very well knowing how eager he was to react to attention...

"Yes... Yes, I am asking for your opinion, insane one.", replied Shikieiki, turning completely towards me, "So, insane one, what is your opinion on this? Do you trust Mima?" Insanity began to chuckle under his breath, amused beyond hell by the turn of the events, while I was forced to watch things through my own eyes, unable to do anything myself.

**"Me? Trusting Mima?"** Shikieiki narrowed her eyes. "Insane one, I do not like mind games.", hissed the Yama, to which I felt Insanity hesitate for a moment. The Yama intimidated him, I was certain about that now. **"Alright then."**, groaned Insanity through my body, **"...I do not trust Mima. Not. at. all."** Shikieiki nodded. "I see. Your observations?"

**"Mima Hakurei has been unsympatic towards me from the first day. It may be right that she was once a peaceful person seeking to create a paradise, but I do believe that her mind twisted due to post-mortal influences. Also, Chôzen tries to deny it by believing her, but I myself think that Mima tries to kill him."** "Exactly my guess, insane one.", sighed Shikieiki, nodding.

Why are the two of them distrusting Mima and Yuuka? Such nonsense! Trying to kill me? I don't remember them to even try! Sue, Yuuka and I had that kinda weird start... but I couldn't possibly know that it was normal for Yuuka, that she was a sadist! And besides, since Mima and Yuuka met again, Yuuka has become nicer to me as well! And Mima... if she truly wanted me dead, why hasn't she killed me already? I know her since 800 years!

Enraged by Shikieiki's and Insanity's distrust, I pushed the insane personality back into the darkness of my mind and turned away from Shikieiki. "Believe whatever you want. There is no reason for me to not trust Mima.", I roared, walking around the corner. "Chôzen, be reasonable!", hissed Shikieiki, but then looked past me and found Yuuka and Mima coming towards us.

"My memories have returned to me during my fight with Utsuho, Shikieiki. It were only my memories, memories of my true self, that helped me to beat sense back into Utsuho! Where have you been at that time? When I needed help? Where was Insanity? You two just stood back and did nothing but criticize me whenever you got the time! And there is the evidence that proves that I can very well do things myself, make my own decisions!", I snarled at the Yama, leaving her back.

"Something wrong?", smiled Yuuka at me as I turned towards her. It was the kind of dangerous smile Yuuka usually presented while she was annoyed... only was I not the source of her annoyance, of that I was pretty sure. I guess she still was annoyed from whatever she had argued about with Mima.

"Nope. Everything's fine.", I replied, shrugging. "Hey, Chôzen, how about you help us a little over here?", smiled Mima, appearing aside me, putting an arm around my neck. "Sure, why not?", I chuckled and let the evil spirit guide me towards the stage...

* * *

><p><em>Minutes before...<em>

Mima let out a deep breath when Yuuka kicked the stone circle off her. But before the evil spirit could take another breath, a hand laid around her throat and she was lifted into the air, while the hand pressed her throat close.

"Why is he still alive, Mima?", hissed Yuuka's voice softly into Mima's ear... a dangerous sign. Mima growled slightly, glaring past Yuuka's green hair at Shikieiki and Chôzen, which were talking about something. "I don't know, okay?", muttered Mima. "Mima, you said that he was dead! In each and every case! You said you saw him being buried under a rock in magma!", snarled the beautiful but dangerous flower youkai into the evil spirits ear. "And I did! He and that birdbrain were buried there!", snarled Mima back.

Yuuka pushed Mima away, brought some distance in between them. The akuryou and the flower Youkai glared over at the male by the Yama's side. "I don't know how he can be here... he looks like the events never happened! But I saw it! That damn dragon saw it! Even those two women of his saw it!", growled Mima, clenching her fists in anger.

"Mima...", growled Yuuka, her eyes hard, showing the true madness inside her, fixed on the evil spirit. "Tch!" Yuuka sneered, having apparently thought over whatever she were about to say, glared past Mima at the white stage.

"...great. Just great.", she groaned then, relaxing her body a little. "And now what, Mima? Still hold the wedding? Still continue our plans?"

Mima glared at the stage as well. "No choice now. The events are already in full motion, there is no chance to stop them now... Even if we did... Shikieiki Yamaxanadu has become suspicious of us, even more than before. Changing the plan now would destroy anything. So yes... Yes, we continue like before.", growled Mima, flying over to the stone circle. Yuuka followered her, took the other side of it, and they began lifting it.

"Besides, it is of no importance if he is at the wedding or not. We've planned it so that it doesn't matter... we couldn't be sure, after all, when he would go into the underground and meet the raging raven there... As for the final part of our plan..." Mima's expression became even harder and less pleasant.

"...guess that, in case he shows up, we'll just have to hold him off until I finished it." Yuuka and Mima put the stone circle down on top of the stage, then placed it upright. "And with we, you mean I, don't you?", asked Yuuka. "But of course, Yuuka. You know that I'll be unable to do anything while I finish the last part of the plan..." Yuuka began to smirk as she heard the mysterious, devilish tone in Mima's voice. There was a reason as for why she let that evil spirit stay, and she was just reminded of why.

"Fine. Kill anything that could get in your way...", chuckled Yuuka, watching in amusement while Mima fastened the stone circle on top of the stage with some magic. "Seems you like your early birthday present.", chuckled Mima, glancing over to a corner behind which she spotted Chôzen and Shikieiki, the judge standing with her back towards her. And Mima's gaze became hard as she noticed the crimson iris of Chôzen.

"...just make sure you don't let that freak inside him come too close to you, Yuuka."

The flower Youkai sighed and nodded slowly. "We will see how things turn out once the time comes. For now, we should focus on the next step of our plan... the wedding." Mima nodded at that, turning back to Yuuka. "Right. But sooner or later... We will have to get rid of him, though...", sighed Mima, pinching the bridge of her nose.

"Believe whatever you want. There is no reason for me to not trust Mima!" Mima and Yuuka perked up, glanced over to Chôzen, who stood with his back towards them... and the devilish smile returned to Mima's face. "...but I guess it'll be easy.", chuckled the evil spirit, jumping off the roof, her ghost tail turning into legs as she did.

Yuuka landed aside her, grinning as well. "Chôzen, be reasonable!", hissed the Yama at that moment, and Mima and Yuuka shared a knowing glance. "It seems she confronted him about her distrust in me... Looks like he still believes that lie of mine... he still thinks we have been friends.", snickered Mima, summoning her crescent staff.

"It seems.", smiled Yuuka, while she and Mima walked towards the walking enigma.

"My memories have returned to me during my fight with Utsuho, Shikieiki. It were only my memories, memories of my true self, that helped me to beat sense back into Utsuho! Where have you been at that time? When I needed help? Where was Insanity? You two just stood back and did nothing but criticize me whenever you got the time! And there is the evidence that proves that I can very well do things myself, make my own decisions!"

Mima and Yuuka shared another glance. "...and with the way it seems, the insane personality inside him won't get in our way as well. If we continue to act nice towards him, he won't believe that we are up to something... and will possibly stop the insane personality from attacking us.", smirked the evil spirit. "Indeed... Now, Mima... looks like that plan of ours just became even better...", chuckled Yuuka, a dangerous smile upon her lips... the smile Mima remembered. The smile she enjoyed.

Mima and Yuuka reached the walking enigma and the Yama of the paradise. "Something wrong?", smiled Yuuka at Chôzen as he turned towards her.

"Nope. Everything's fine.", he replied, shrugging. "Hey, Chôzen, how about you help us a little over here?", smiled Mima, putting an arm around his neck. "Sure, why not?", he replied and let the evil spirit guide him towards the stage.

Yuuka shared a last glance with Shikieiki, who hid her right hand again. The flower Youkai was somewhat interested as in for why the Yama hid her right hand... but in the end, Yuuka couldn't care less.

* * *

><p>"Mind setting up the benches? There are some remaining ones over there." Mima pointed over to a pile of wooden benches near the stage. "Sure.", I replied with another shrug. "Say, where did you get them from, anyways?", I asked as I walked over to the pile, Mima following me.<p>

"Not telling you~" I chuckled uneasily when I felt the tip of an umbrella hit me lightly over the head. "Fine then.", I replied, shrugging yet again. Yuuka nodded, then walked over to the stage. There, she closed her eyes, concentrated... and let several flowers grow from seemingly nowhere.

I, on the other hand, lifted a bench with Mima... no wait.

"We weren't done yet, Chôzen.", scolded Shikieiki, lifting the other side of the bench I was already holding. I blinked several times, then turned to my right, and found Mima carrying another bench with Komachi's help. Letting out a groan, I turned back to Shikieiki. "I told you, I...", I began, but Shikieiki shook her head. "Not that. I see that I cannot convince you to not trust Mima... but heed my words, Chôzen. Don't be surprised when she turns out not to be what you think of her...", sighed the Yama.

I narrowed my eyes and glanced at Mima. Was I really willing to take that risk? But... it was Mima, for gods sake! She couldn't be all evil anymore! She just... couldn't!

"Now, the topic I like to hear your opinion about is totally different.", began the judge of the dead once more, drawing my attention back to her. "I do not care only about the dead, but I care about the living as well, as you should know. And there is someone that I'm really worried about... two persons, to be exact."

I rose my eyebrow at the Yama. Who was she talking about?

"Look... I need your opinion about this. Lately...Lately, I've begun to worry about... the wellbeing of...", Shikieiki hesitated, glanced away and sighed as we put the bench down in the spot it should be. "Chôzen, do you think the relationship in between Reimu Hakurei and Yukari Yakumo is right?"

Now that was a question I hadn't foreseen. The relationship in between Yukari and Reimu? It looked fine, I mean... what was there wrong with it? What was Shikieiki worried about? The two of them know that Reimu is the shrine maiden of the Hakurei Shrine, and thus, is not allowed to have offspring...

...not like two girls could have offspring, right?

"What's your point? It seems fine to me.", I replied to the Yama, walking over to get another bench. Shikieiki followed me, took the other side of the bench again, and we carried it over to the spot it was supposed to be. "Well... You see, Chôzen... I fear that Yukari has become far too addicted to Reimu...", sighed Shikieiki.

"My point is, that I fear that Yukari might either meddle with Reimu's border of age, or might just snap should Reimu die...You know that Yukari is just as near to the insanity as you are. What I fear is, that Yukari might either interfere with the flow of time and screw it up... or worse, snap and screw everything up. You know how she is, Chôzen. You know her long enough to know that she cannot bear the loss of something precious to her."

Shikieiki was right in that point. Yukari Yakumo, the mightiest being here in Gensokyo aside the Yama (My powers were equal to Yukari's, not better, as they are exact contraries), had a little problem when it came to obsession with some things... Reimu was one of them, without a doubt.

Now then... this lead to the question that Shikieiki had thrown in the room. Was it right for Reimu and Yukari to be like that? And even if not... could someone do something against it? Telling Yukari and Reimu to never meet again or something like that was the same as Reimu dying... she would be taken away from Yukari, that which Yukari couldn't bear.

"You... have a point there.", I admitted, looking confused and worried at the Yama as we carried the next bench. "So you understand the problem at hand, do you not? You understand my fears, do you? And why we two cannot interfere?"

I rose an eyebrow at the last part, and Shikieiki seemed to get the hint, as she took a deep breath as we put the bench down and continued to explain. "Chôzen, I told you once... You and I... we aren't that different, as for we both have set roles in this existence... just like Yukari has. She creates, I control, you end. We three, as for we have those roles, shall do as we are to. And we are not to interfere or meddle with the existence other from the roles we are given.", continued the Yama.

"In other words: Yukari should not meddle with Reimu's age, as for I should control. Likewise, you are not to create things, and I am not to end, as is Yukari. Our roles are set. But in the end, we three must stand back when it comes to existence as it is at the moment. With other words: We are to find love and live our lives... but we shouldn't try to use our roles to our advantage. And as such, Chôzen, we two can only stand in a safe distance as Yukari runs into her own misery... I may not deny her temporary glee... but that is, what it is, and what it will remain. Temporary."

Shikieiki's words had a certain cruelness to them... but reality was cruel, and Yukari would have to experience it one day. A Youkai and a human... it wasn't impossible, but not always for the best. Beings with different flows of time... Shikieiki put it right, it led only to temporary glee.

But thinking of Youkai and human... and the Youkai side being close to being insane...

"Uhm... Shikieiki.", I began, "...wouldn't this case also apply to... a certain pair of magicians? Or a certain dragon and a maid?"

Shikieiki got the hint... and for a moment, her face distorted. At first, I thought I saw displeasure... until it became obvious that Shikieiki Yamaxanadu, the highest and mightiest being inside Gensokyo... was holding back a laugh.

"Oh, worry not, Chôzen Gekido. Do not fear about those you know as Alice Margatroid and Marisa Kirisame... or Hong Meiling and Sakuya Brando. I will not tell you as for why you shall not worry... you will learn as the time comes for you to know. Until then, all you shall know is... that there won't be a problem at all with their relationships.", laughed the Yama of the paradise known as Gensokyo, holding onto her stomach.

I frowned at that, of course, being unused to the mighty being actually laughing... and of course, noticed that Shikieiki was back to a more formal tone and behaviour. Before, when she had asked about Mima, she had talked way more serious and less formal... had that been a 'private' conversation, opposed to this one, a formal, job-related one?

"I don't understand.", I replied, rolling my eyes at the giggling Yama of the paradise. It was then that I noticed, out of the corner of my eyes, how Mima stepped over to me, carrying something in her hands. It appeared to be a letter or something...

"Hey, Chôzen.", greeted Mima, extending her arm towards me, showing me the letter. "This is for you, an official wedding invitation. Sorry if the old one didn't reach you... seems it got lost somewhere." I accepted the letter from Mima's hands and thanked her.

From out of the corner of my eyes, I noticed Yuuka standing underneath the stage, which was now overgrown by vines... beautiful vines, I may say. Not the thorny, dangerous kind. And not that kind of weed you tend to see these days... like on Marisa's house. For gods sake, that place...

"Anyways, thanks for helping.", continued the evil spirit. I blinked at that, glanced around. The benches were now set up, but there seemed still to be a lot to do... "Shouldn't I help some more?"; I asked, but the supposed-to-be-evil spirit shook her head. "Nope. Rest is up to Yuuka and me now.", replied Mima, before she turned around and floated away, over to the flower master of four seasons, with whom she began to talk.

"Doooon't trust heeeer~", sung Shikieiki into my right ear, but an annoyed glance from me shut her up. Or I believe it did. She may have also turned away, I don't know.

"Anyways, since you are free to go...", began the Yama, walking over to her subordinate Komachi, "...I believe you were travelling around Gensokyo? Or at least that is what I believe you were doing yesterday."

I nodded slowly. Shikieiki was right. Helping out and all was pretty nice, but I had more locations to visit. Next goal: Scarlet Devil Mansion!

"Yeah. I was going to head to the Scarlet Devil Mansion after this.", I replied. "Wise choice, chosen one. The Scarlet Devil Mansion is currently indeed an interesting place to be...", chuckled Shikieiki mysteriously. I sweatdropped at her very odd behaviour, then turned towards Mima and Yuuka, and waved. The two seemed to get the hint, and waved back, before they turned to their conversation once more. But for me, this meant to leave.

I looked into the direction of the Scarlet Devil Mansion and willed myself to fly. I should be there in half an hour, give or take a few minutes... "You're going to fly to the mansion?", asked Shikieiki, smiling softly at me while holding her rod of remorse. "Yeah, why?", I asked back, to which Shikieiki's smile intensed. "Why don't you walk, for a change? There are many interesting locations along the way... Walking might also ease your quest for whatever you are searching for, destroyer."

I cringed as I heard the title of mine... destroyer. Something I would rather give to Insanity than to me. But this wasn't about what I wanted... it was the way it was. Cruel reality, friend of mine, we meet yet again... oh well. Shikieiki might be right... a walk sounds nice, just for a change.

...besides, should I get bored, I could still fly.

"Alright. Sounds fine to me. Thanks.", I replied, shrugging. Turning to the dirt path in front of Mugenkan, I began my journey yet again...

And the moment I had turned away, Shikieiki glanced towards Mima. "You got him under your spell, Mima... your spell of fake friendship. And you didn't even need to cast it... he trusted you blindly. Damn... And here I thought we had him on our side. Yukari won't like this at all... neither will Hong Meiling. How utterly unfortunate...", hissed Shikieiki, surprising Komachi with her sudden cursing.

"...fine. I warned you Chôzen, and I can only hope that you will listen to Insanity once the moment arises... Stand in our way, Chôzen... and I see no other way than to obliterate you... and then Mima." Komachi looked worried at her superior... and yet she knew Shikieiki was right. Even Komachi smelled it.

It was the smell of a nearing war.

A war in between an evil spirit, and those who try to keep up the reality...

* * *

><p>About fifteen minutes later, I found myself walking towards the Scarlet Devil Mansion. Having left the path behind me a while ago, I was now walking on a more direct way towards the SDM. To my right, the giant stalks of bamboo indicated the outer parts of the bamboo forest of lost, and to my left...<p>

I stopped. My gaze rested on a large, white-colored, rather clear area... the white flowers of poison graced the saddest area of Gensokyo, the hill itself that has never been given a name... Nameless Hill lay there, lured with it's innocent, beautiful appearance... to pleasure with death by poison.

And of course, a doll Youkai that hated humanity for 'enslaving' dolls.

Speaking of which... she was standing atop a smaller hill, a part of the area called Nameless Hill. She had that ever-so-creepy expression of nothingness on her face... and she was staring directly at me. And I stared back.

We hadn't met again since she tried to kill me last time... I was still happy that Reisen had found me there and had an antidote on her. Death by poison wasn't a very nice way to die, even if you were immortal.

For a moment, I considered just walking away... being poisoned yet again by that doll's breath wasn't something I desired. On the other hand, I felt like walking up to her and clearing things up... if there was anything to clear up. I mean, she friggin' tried to kill me!

Then again... Hadn't I talked about wanting to meet the Yama? Maybe she understood that wrong, thinking I was eager to die? I mean, she was, after all, just a doll... they tend to not think too much, ya know what I mean?

But Medicine Melancholy... No, I think she was well aware about what she did. In a way, she was very similiar to Murdertroid... Uh, I mean, Alice Margatroid.

But the question was now what to do... whether or not to go over to her. But my question was answered quicker than I ever expected, in a way I hadn't foreseen.

Instead of having to choose whether or not to go to her, back into the poisonous field of flowers... Medicine Melancholy walked towards me. And I was sure about that. She was heading straight towards me, not once looking away... it was scary, I tell you. All that was missing now was a dark hallway in the middle of an old mansion, and the horror movie was complete.

...wait, isn't there a movie with a living doll already? ...and wasn't it driving a tricycle? Or am I messing up something?

"You...", breathed the living doll as she stood before me... a safe distance before me, I made sure of that this time. "...I recognize you.", huffed Medicine, tilting her head a little. "I did poison you. How can you still be alive?" I shuddered at the emotionless way the living doll said it... and especially at how indifferent she handled the fact that I was still alive despite being poisoned.

Way to go, Medicine, really. I bet you have so many friends that you are never alone. And that doll by your head, Su-San, doesn't count.

"I noticed and a friend helped me with an antidote.", I replied coldly. Now, don't think wrong of me, I didn't hate the small doll... She's small in comparison with me, at least. I'm about 1,90m and she's just about half my size. Pretty big for a doll, though. (2)

"That lunar rabbit? I see...", muttered the doll, taking a step closer to me... and I took one back. She looked up at me again. "Distrusting me?", she asked, and I nodded almost immediately. "I see.", she replied, taking two steps back.

"So then... one more on the list to distrust me." That comment made me raise an eyebrow. "You tried to poison me. Are you implying I should not distrust you, even though you almost killed me?" The doll took in a deep breath, then sighed. "I am not trying to poison people, really. It is just something that happens accidentally when coming too close to me. It's almost like a curse...", sighed the doll.

D'aw, now she looked all sad and all! But it seems I have to change my opinion on her... guess she didn't really try to kill me. If it was true what she said, I had just gotten too close to her last time... aw man, now I almost regret that comment with her having no friends... even though it had been only in my head.

I let out a sigh and bowed before her, coming on one height with her. "Sorry then. I thought you honestly were trying to kill me.", I chuckled. The doll lowered her head and looked with those big, sad eyes at me... Aw, cuteness alarm!

"I didn't try to... I always try to make friends, but I can't... People can't get close to me. No one ever could...", whispered the lonesome doll. "I've been thrown away and lay in these fields for over hundred years... it was then that I became a Youkai. And ever since that day, I am surrounded by a cloud of poison... everybody who ever came close, died..."

I felt really sorry for the doll by now... I know how the nothingness of loneliness feels, and so does Alice. Poor, poor Medicine... Alice and I had at least somewhat of social contact with other beings, but Medicine... her poison practically prevented her from getting any social contact.

"You want to make friends, right?", I smiled at the doll, which began to nod slowly, unsure... "How about we become friends then, hm?", I asked, extending a hand to her... and seconds later, I found a doll having thrown her arms around my neck, sobbing into my shoulder... daw! Come on, short contact with that poison couldn't hurt at all, could it?

"You really mean it?", asked Medicine, sobbing into my shoulder. "Sure, why not?", I chuckled in return, putting my hands around the fragile body. "You are really, really nice to me...", whispered Medicine. Hearing that doll all shy made my heart feel warm... had I just done a good deed? Completely selfless? Who'd ever thought I'd do one... and for Medicine!

"...you insolent fool."

"Huh?", I gasped, every thought of a good deed pushed aside as I heard Medicine's words. It was then that I became aware that Medicine wasn't sobbing... she was laughing. Laughing at me.

I wanted to push her away... but my limbs felt numb and didn't respond. And when Medicine let go of me, I fell onto my side and remained lying there. "While we were talking, I infused a palaysing poison into your body.", chuckled the insane doll, showing her fingers to me. They looked anything but human in nature, rather like those you expected to see on a doll... every small limb visible. The tips of her fingers were bloody... she had just sled them into my back without me noticing... I guess due to the paralysing poison.

"You won't escape a second time from my poison. This time, that rabbit isn't around to help you." Medicine had a small smile on her lips as she stepped over me, grinning down at me. "You foolish mortal beings... be it human or Youkai, you always fall for my trap. I don't want any friends... I'm fine alone. Besides, one day, all my brothers and sisters will be with me, and no human will ever enslave us again. We dolls will be free then.", giggled the doll, walking around me until she was to my left.

"Don't think wrong of me. I don't have anything against you in particular... you're just foolish enough to fall for my traps twice in a row. And don't worry... your death will be an important landmark in the history of free dolls! All that is left for me is to infuse you with this little poison here...", as she sung, Medicine moved her right hand a little until the front of her fingers opened and revealed small holes inside them.

"Sleep well, Mister pitiful Youkai~", sung the doll, extending her right arm towards my heart, ready to stab me with her hand...

"NU-UH! Not as long as I'm havin' a word, lil' one!", exclaimed a bold voice, right before Medicine let out a squeal, followed by her right arm flying through the air, landing on the ground in a small distance from me. Being unable to move anything but my eyes, I watched as Medicine, this time sobbing for real, crawled over to her arm and put it back into it's place.

"YOU MEANIE!", she screamed past me at whoever had attacked her. Then, the doll turned around and made dash for the Nameless Hill, leaving me motionless on the ground. "Hohoho! Ya heard that? I'm the bad gal!", laughed a loud, boastful voice, right before I was suddenly picked up... rather rough, to be exact.

"Yo, can ya get that poison out of his body?", asked the bold voice, right before I was thrown on the ground... rather rough, to be exact. Geez, just who in gods name was rude enough to throw a paralyzed, poisoned victim onto the ground.

"Oh, nothing simpler than that, really~", sung a voice... a seductive, slutty voice. Without a doubt that of Shiho Kumo. If that was the case, then the other person was...

_~Music: Ryoko Jigoku's theme: Crush 40 - Never turn back ~_

"Well, look at'cha! Ya almost got'cha self killed again!", laughed Ryoko Jigoku, the ex-queen of nocturnal Youkai, and my ex-sensei, as she stepped above me, grinning down at me. I wished for nothing more than to glare at her, but with the poison of that damn treacherous doll having effectively knocked out my nervous system, this was quite a challenge... with other words: Impossible.

I felt two soft and gentle hands lay around my waist, which then pulled me up into a sitting position. My head fell immediately forwards... until my forehead rested against that of Shiho Kumo. "Hi there~!", she sung, giggled... and then suddenly, out of the blue, kissed me. On the lips. Including her shoving her tongue down my throat.

It lasted for a few seconds, then she pulled back, giggling, panting... and I felt... just... whoa!

I sat there, blinking, trying to get over the feeling of having been just molested (strangely, it felt like that had been something good)... why in gods name did she have to kiss me to get rid of the poison?

...I just noticed something: Why am I complaining?

"Look, good as new!", chuckled Ryoko, pulling me onto my feet with a rough pull on my right shoulder. The tall woman of a good 2,10m stood before me, grinning down on me as bold as ever. Just like her to appear all of sudden, really now.

"Good day, Chôzen.", giggled Shiho. I glanced over to her... and actually sweatdropped when I noticed that she was blushing a little from the kissing action just a second ago. "Got'yer ass saved again by me, huh?", chuckled Ryoko, patting me onto the back... with enough force to actually make me take a step forwards.

"We arrived just in time, Ryoko.", smiled Shiho at the other woman. Oh great now. Those two had found each other, huh?

...wait a second, does this mean, in the end, that Alice had actually been right about them...?

"Now really, Chôz'n. Ya should really stop trustin' every person. It will save yer ass a few times more, believe ol' me.", grinned the tall woman. "Yeah yeah, whatever...", I huffed, dusting myself off. _**"Maybe you should really listen to her... on the other hand, though, if you wouldn't trust everybody, you wouldn't get random kisses from gals, right?" **__"Look who crawled out of his hiding place... Where have you been all along? This is the first really sarcastic comment in two days."_

I send a knowing glance at my Flame-Soul as I thoughr. _**"That other one in here locked me away, said I would get into his way..."**_, groaned my Flame-Soul. I rolled my eyes and returned to look at Shiho and Ryoko, who were now laughing their asses off about something... at least Ryoko, as Shiho was giggling behind her fan.

"Hey! It ain't over yet, you big meanie!", complained Medicine's voice all of sudden, and upon turning around (and looking down), Ryoko found Medicine standing before her, looking up at the tall woman. The doll, even though she was spitting some large words, clearly was intimidated by the taller woman (after all, Ryoko was almost twice her size).

"Not?", chuckled Ryoko, "...what'cha gonna do then, lil one? Bite me in tha knee?" Medicine let out a small gasp and took a step backwards. "N-No! I'm gonna poison you until you...!" Ryoko shook her head in disapproval, smiling widely. "No, you'll not.", she spoke. "I'm not?", asked Medicine surprised. "No. You will not."

I found it very surprising how the scene before my eyes changed. One second, Medicine was looking up at Ryoko... and the next, she threw herself at Ryoko. Only jumped at Ryoko's waist, though, and despite biting down there, it was to no avail... Ryoko just grabbed the doll by the neck and pulled her away, chuckled into the dolls face... and then threw her towards the Nameless Hill with such power that I didn't even see Medicine land somewhere, she just vanished behind the hill.

"Nasty lil' thin'.", chuckled Ryoko, stretching her limbs. "And ta believe that she got'cha." I sweatdropped at that and rolled my eyes. "Ya still have much'ta learn, Chôz'n.", snickered the ex-queen, before turning around to Shiho, who smiled at her. "Are you okay, Miss Jigoku?", asked Shiho. "I'm fine. She didn't even poison me with that bite...pah!"

Shiho giggled. "Oh well, then I guess I don't have to treat you~", sung the arachnoid queen... and Ryoko grinned widely. "On the other hand, I think she got me."

Rolling my eyes at that playfulness, I just turned away. "Geez, thanks for helping me out, you two. Guess I'm in your debt now.", I chuckled. "Yeah yeah, whatever. Go get'cha self killed again...", muttered Ryoko dismissingly, "...now, Lady Kumo, what was that part again about that treatment?"

I shared a glance with my Flame-Soul (even though it technically couldn't see, as it had no eyes), then turned away and waved. Not that the two queens saw it. They were lost in that own, playful world of theirs... makes me wonder if Alice was, just maybe, right with her theory of them having the hots for each other...

Anyways, I was just about to return to my journey towards the Scarlet Devil Mansion... when I noticed something interesting on the horizon, directly over the forest of magic... something I had seen before. And it even lay in between me and the Scarlet Devil Mansion... maybe I should drop by for a visit.

Not like Ryoko and Shiho would notice that I was gone or anything...

_~ Music stop~_

* * *

><p>"Helloooo~?", I shouted into the large nothingness... and up that monstrous flight of stairs. To believe that I was indeed back in the netherworld after such a long while... last time had been when I went after Reimu, Marisa, Sakuya and Mima about two years ago, when spring had been stolen from Gensokyo... shortly after Murdertroid killed me. Temporarily.<p>

To be back here now may be a good opportunity to actually take a look around... who knows what may have changed since I've last been here for a proper visit?

Actually, me being here was a paradox in itself. Being immortal, there was actually no way for me to enter the realm of the dead, the netherworld. I can only compare myself once more to Kaguya and Mokou, the two other immortals (aside Eirin).

Kaguya and Mokou, being immortal (and having everlasting youth), could not enter the netherworld, as being inside it is equal to being dead... them being unable to die permanently, they can't enter here. I, on the other hand, despite being immortal myself (even though another case of immortality), could freely walk around... either my negative abilities negate this area's effect on me, or what Shikieiki said just today was true in more than one way.

"...to negate means to end... to end means to age... To age means to end." Those had been her words. Thinking about the meaning behind those words, they may explain how I can be inside the netherworld. Weird, I know, but actually an explanation other than "just because it is that way".

Not that I liked either of them.

But now, I stood at the foot of those endless stairs... and for the first time since two years, alone. Last time when I stood here, the Prismriver Sisters had been with me, and Youmu had awaited us. But this time, I was alone. And the swordsman-gardener wasn't anywhere in sight. Nowhere to be seen.

And this was quite unusual. Being the guard of the netherworld with all her devotion, Youmu was usually the first sight anyone ever got of the netherworld if he used the front entrance, high above the lake inside the forest of magic. But today, the devoted swordswoman was not there.

I frowned at that, glanced around just in case I overlooked the short swordswoman by accident... Okay, she wasn't that short, but she tended to blend in with the surroundings rather easily... she was skilled in that, if remember correctly.

But even though I used every ounce of my Youkai senses, I couldn't spot the swordswoman. She wasn't there. I glanced around for her once more, but then decided to invite myself in. If Youmu decided that I shouldn't be inside the netherworld, I could still go, right?

The ascencion of the stairs seemed to be longer than in my memories, though. And despite being aware of the length of the stairs, I didn't bother to fly. For some reason, I rather felt like walking up the stairs, staring to my left into the black and violet nothingness. And the closer I came to the top of the stairs, the more sakura petals whirled through the air, blended in with the perfect violet of the nothingness far away... it looked absolutely beautiful.

The beauty didn't end as I reached the upper end of the stairs, though. The falling sakura petals blown by the soft breeze... a feeling of melancholy lay in the air, and I didn't regret a second as I let it flow through me. Closing my eyes, I took a deep breath, enjoyed the soft smell of sakura petals, which tickled my nose...

...but a loud yelp broke through the silence and beauty. It had been Youmu's yelp... I wonder what's going on this time? Had Yuyuko just tried to eat Youmu's ghost half again?

Opening my right eye, I glanced over to the main building of Hakugyokuro, the shrine in the Netherworld. I let out a deep sigh. Couldn't I for once go to a place and just visit it, with nothing being out of the usual? Even the Garden of the Sun had been quite a mess, with Shikieiki distrusting Mima, and Mima and Yuuka preparing the wedding...

...three days, she said. The wedding was in three days...

I lifted my right hand and slipped it into my shirt. Inside the hidden pocket on the inside, I found the letter I had put safely away. Maybe it was time to read it.

I pulled it out and sled a finger through one side of it, ripping it open. Then, I pulled the piece of paper inside the cover out and began scanning through it. Nothing looked out of the usual, I guess it was just the same as everyone else got. Told me that I was invited to the 'grand wedding' at the Garden of the Sun, Mima and Yuuka being the hosts... and indeed, the paper told me that the wedding was in three days.

Having finished reading, I folded the piece of paper and placed it back in its cover, which I then sled back into the pocket on the inside of my shirt. Just to be sure.

Now, back to Hakugyokuro... a yelp had broken the silence before, and it had possibly belonged to Youmu. Now, feeling a little curious (despite my better knowledge of better not to be), I let even that curiosity lead me over to the shrine itself. I was here for a visit, so I should at least let them know I am here.

Sliding the door open and leaving my shoes back outside, I entered the shrine in the netherworld. It was just as I remembered it... large and spacy, with actually only two people living inside it... Yuyuko Saigyouji, the princess of the netherworld; and Youmu Konpaku, her half-phantom gardener.

"Hello?", I shouted once more, hoping that someone would appear to actually welcome me... and indeed, someone reacted. Or rather, four people.

Lyrica, Lunasa and Merlin shot out of the next door, playing a little fanfare on their instruments. At the same time, a girl left the same room the three came from. She was wearing a lightblue maid outfit, had silver hair and was accompanied by a white, hovering blob...

...wait a second, Youmu?

I stared in confusion at the maid-dressed gardener, which carried a deep blush on her face. She looked at me, blushing even madder than before. "A-ah,M-mister Gekido. We have been e-expecting you.", stuttered the gardener in a shy manner, to which I tilted my head.

"Uh... hi?", I chuckled in an amused way, to which the gardener only blushed once more, this time actually turning her head away in order to hide her blush. "Please do enter. Lady Saigyouji is already a-awaiting you." I sweatdropped at the gardener and her unusual way of dressing and speaking. Apparently, Yuyuko had one of her whims again.

The gardener-turned-maid turned away and began walking into the large house, and with a slight chuckle, I followed her. It didn't take me long to catch up to her... just a few seconds. The reason for this was, that she was stumbling sidewards as she walked... due to the high heels she wore. She seemed pretty unskilled in walking with them... being a warrior, those shoes were a disadvantage...

...in walking, but they could be a pretty nice weapon, I believe.

"Care to tell me what's going on?", I asked Youmu. The gardener stopped and let out a deep sigh. "Certainly.", she replied. "It's one of Yuyuko's whims again, right?", I chuckled, and Youmu nodded. "Yukari is at fault for this... She appeared, telling Yuyuko-sama about cosplaying...", sighed Youmu, sending me a glance of uneasiness.

"Cosplay?", I asked, frowning. Now THAT I hadn't seen coming. And I didn't see the sukima coming... and yet she did, sneaked up to me from behind and before I knew it, I had passed through one of her gaps.

At first, I thought it had been just a sick gag of Yukari's again... until I noticed that my legs suddenly felt very... cold. Looking down, I found that I was wearing a miko outfit. And to make it worse, almost the same that Suwako Moriya had made me wear long ago.

"Serves you right!", snickered Yukari as I sent her a glance of discomfort, uneasiness, confusion and anger. "...and that was exactly the same that happened to me...", sighed Youmu, pinching the bridge of her nose. "Hm... as usual, you had to ruin this thing, didn't you, Chôzen?", muttered Yukari all of sudden, and when I turned back to her, I found her standing behind me.

I knew what she meant, though. Knowing from past experience, there were now some green glowing lines on the miko outfit I was wearing... that happened to everything I ever wore. Parts of it begin to glow green, due to negative energy flowing through it...

Still, why the hell a miko outfit? I hate those (at least if I had to wear them myself)! I admit that a miko outfit looks good on Sanae Kochiya (Damn, those curves!) and maybe even Reimu... but why the hell do people stuff me into that thing? Yukari is the second person to put me into a miko outfit... and I am male, dammit!

"Hm... now really, that doesn't fit you.", muttered Yukari, looking thoughtfully at me. "Great, at least we share that opinion. Now, give me back my own clothes.", I hissed, glaring at her. "Hm...", began Yukari, raising a finger to her lips, "...no."

I closed my eyes and began snarling rather loudly. "Why not...?", I growled. "Simple.", chuckled Yukari, "It's too much fun to let you suffer." Now that had been an answer that could've been from Yuuka, but this is Yukari, so not too surprising.

"I feel sympathy for you...", chuckled Youmu uneasily, and I chuckled uneasily as well. Well, she was another victim of this cosplay thing...

But where was that ghost princess that was partially responsible for this? The true mastermind behind this cosplay incident was Yukari Yakumo, but Yuyuko had a hand in this as well... so where was she?

"Yuyuko-sama is in her personal room...", muttered Youmu, as if she had read my mind... or maybe it had been just my confused expression while I glanced around, searching for the ghost princess. "Yuyuko is currently changing, so you better don't walk in on her...", added Yukari, but a sly smile spread across her grin, "...you wouldn't want to peek, would you, you pervert?"

I glared at Yukari with narrowed eyes, but the sukima no youkai just pulled her folding fan and hid her mischievious smile. Just like her, really. "Yukari-sama, please don't try to mess with Chôzen-sama, alright?", sighed Youmu.

Yukari sent Youmu a small, amused glance, then took a step back and sat down onto a gap that appeared all of sudden, and she began to hover on it. "But where would the fun be then, young Konpaku?", chuckled Yukari, waving dismissingly at Youmu.

"Yukari? Youmu! Please come!", shouted Yuyuko's voice. The sukima and the gardener shared a glance, then began walking/hovering towards Yuyuko's room. I sighed and prepared to follow them as well, but a voice stopped me.

_**"Do you feel that too?"**_

I stopped and glanced at my Flame-Soul. "Feel what?", I asked. The green flame hovered beside my head, glowing ever-so-brightly, surrounded by the usual green shine it's flickering body gave off... but it was flickering faster than usual, moved left and right.

_**"It's... this aura... I feel a spirit nearby, but no usual one..."**_, muttered my Flame-Soul. "What are you talking about? We are in the netherworld, of course there are several unusual spirits... those who reside here are spirits born from suicide... You know how suicide can warp one's spirit.", I replied, shrugging.

_**"No... it's not that. Yes, this spirit was born from suicide, but... Oh!"**_ I frowned at my Flame-Soul, which suddenly circled around my head rather fast, then darted towards a room. _**"In here!"**_

I admit, I was kinda annoyed by my Flame-Soul's behaviour. There was nothing special about spirits born from suicide here in the netherworld. Or so I thought until I sled the door open. It was no surprise for me to find the room completely empty... but my Flame-Soul was right. There was this kinda strong presence in this room...

...a familiar one.

I narrowed my eyes and glanced around, trying to remember from where I knew this presence. But whatever I did... it was like it was a missing part of my memories, a hole in my sight... until the door behind me sled close, closed by an invisible hand... and then, that grayhaired man appeared in the middle of the room. And I immediately remembered him

"Y-Youki Konpaku!", I gasped, but was silenced when he jumped towards me, putting a hand onto my mouth. "Please do not reveal my presence, Chôzen Gekido!", hissed the grandfather of Youmu Konpaku. I nodded, and he moved away from me.

He looked a lot like he did in my memories... green clothes, grey hair and grey beard... only his legs were gone, had been replaced by a ghost tail. "Yes, me.", replied the old man. "How... can you be...?" "Now that is what you want to hear, right?", chuckled Youki,

I nodded slowly, surprised and confused at the old man being here. "Well... when I died, my spirit fused with my phantom half... this is the result.", explained the man, grinning at me. "With other words... I haven't changed that much.", he added.

Then, he began looking me up and down, mustered me from head to toes. "...can't say the same thing about you, though. When did you start to... swing that way?" I rose an eyebrow at his comment, then looked down, wondering what he meant... and I remembered the miko outfit I was wearing.

"Yukari.", I growled, and the once-half-phantom sweatdropped. "I should've known, really.", he chuckled, floating over to a door leading outside. He sled it open and hovered outside, then sat down on the porch. I followed him outside, but I didn't sit down. Instead, I leaned against one of the beams that held the porch's roof.

"Do Yuyuko and Youmu know that you are still here?", I asked the old man, but I knew the answer already. And when he shook his head, I was just confirmed. "No.", he replied, glancing over to me. "But you understand why I don't tell them, don't you?", he asked.

"Kinda.", I replied, looking at the cherry blossoms far away fall down. "Yuyuko-sama wouldn't understand... I don't think she has managed yet to completely get over my suicide, which was due to her powers being out of control... seeing me again might let that confusion and the insecureness return... old emotions being whirled up again...", sighed the greyhaired male.

"True...", I added, shaking my head. "Yes. Nontheless, I watch over her and my granddaughter... should the day arise that they need my help, I will of course do my best to protect them...", continued Youki. I nodded in agreement. "Reasonable.", I replied.

Youki glanced at me in amused way. "You know, Chôzen Gekido... even without your nihilistic personality, I can only say what I once said... the world lost a great warrior the day that you decided to become a nihilist. And even now... now that you have regained emotions... even now, the world lost a great warrior with you.", chuckled the old man.

I let out a small chuckle. "That could be true, for all I know... I've fought great battles during the last few months...", I sighed, moving a hand through my hair. "So I heard. Yuyuko and Youmu may not be aware of my presence, but Yukari Yakumo does indeed know, and thought informing me of the recent events was necessary. And those included your battles... and I must say, I was impressed. Especially as I heard of that battle you had with Rumia Shisô."

I let out a loud sigh at that. Yeah... that battle with Rumia. That one, fateful night... the night that changed my life. That made me realize how dangerous my insane side really was, and how much I needed it. And of course, how much Rumia really meant to me... I had known it before, but that night made it aware to me.

"And of course, your battle with the hell raven.", added Youki, glancing my way. "Yeah... those two.", I sighed, walking back into the room behind the old man. "Heed my words, Chôzen Gekido... I am just as much a guard as you are."

I stopped and glanced over my shoulder at the old man, who wasn't even looking at me... his gaze was far away, rested on the cherry blossoms on the horizon. "Like falling sakura, we two are guards that do only near one thing: their end. While I must protect the family of Saigyouji and do everything for their well-being... You protect the dimension, the existence... to destroy it at the end."

I diverted my glance from the old man's back, looked at a wall. He knew. I didn't believe anything else... I hadn't guessed any other thing. Youki was wise. Old and wise. It was no surprise at all that he knew about such a thing... to be honest, ever since he mentioned that Yukari told him about that battle in between me and Rumia, I had suspected that he knew the whole truth. And I didn't mind at all.

"I know, old man... I know.", I sighed, before I opened up the door leading back into the corridor. "It was nice seeing you again, old man. Don't vanish like that again... I could still learn a lot from you, you know?", I chuckled, glancing over my shoulder. Youki looked back at me, our eyes locked.

"You still have much to learn, Chôzen Gekido. It may be true that the path of Nihilism has ended long ago... but your path is far from over. Many hardships will fall into your way until the time has come... it is your own choice, what you make of them. Dream or nightmare... Only we decide what is defined as which.", replied Youki, a smug grin on his lips. "True...", I chuckled, before I took the last steps out of the room.

"Do not hesitate visiting me here should you ever feel like doing so. You will find me in the old parts of Hakugyokuro, the part where Yuyuko Saigyouji may remind of her ancestors...", spoke the old man, and I nodded. But then, his grin suddenly became something else... smug, yes, but... also perverted.

"Besides, as the only men around in this paradise infested of cute girls with very well-shaped bodies, we have to hold together, right?"

**CLOK!**

I clenched my fist, a small blush on my face. That perverted old man! I guess he was laughing right now, had broken into laughter the moment I closed the door rather quickly. What's it with old people being perverted? Suwako was that way too!

Ugh, whatever. Right now, I just need to get my own clothes back and get the hell out of here. Meeting Youki again was fine and all... but maybe dropping by for a visit had been the wrong decision.

Now, where was Yuyuko's room again? She must be in there with Yukari and Youmu...

I opened the door at the end of the corridor, and immediately found myself standing inside Yuyuko's bedroom. "JACKPOT!", I shouted, pumping a fist into the air... before I got suddenly aware of the situation. _**"J-jackpot indeed... I think I'm nosebleeding."**_

Having completely forgotten that Yuyuko and Yukari had decided to do some cosplay (or just dress up, what do I know?), I hadn't bothered to knock or anything... and ended up in this... interesting situation.

Youmu stood, clad in only a blue full-body swimsuit somewhere to the left of the room, staring at me with wide eyes while trying to cover up as much as possible... guessing from the huge blush on her face, as well as the fact that she couldn't have realized that I had entered in such a short time, Yukari must have teased her.

Speaking of Yukari... the self-proclaimed '17-year old' Yukarin stood in the middle of the room, dressed in nothing more than rather... uh... 'provocative' underwear... black dessous, to be exact. Oh, and she was still wearing her head, and had apparently, guessing from her position, just been about to put on a sailor uniform.

Feeling a thick liquid drip out of my nose, I instinctively rose my hand to hold it back. While Youmu began screaming, and Yukari began to blush, giggling to herself something about 'shouldn't we know each other better before seeing us like this?'

And, as if to make the situation even worse, the door at the other end of the room opened, and Yuyuko entered the room... wearing a pink, glittering mini skirt with the corresponding top... revealing those pale, shapely legs to me. And of course, with bare midriff... when had Yuyuko gotten that thin? Just what kind of a incredible body had the princess hidden underneath her kimono? This was a body to die for...!

The pressure against my hand increased all of sudden... right before I was propelled backwards into the air by my nosebleed... guess Yukari helped a little by manipulating a border or something.

"J-just what is...?", squealed Youmu, still covering herself up with one hand... while holding her own nosebleed back with her other hand. "I think he likes this outfit, Yukari! I told you it would look nice!", giggled Yuyuko.

I jumped up, one hand still holding my nose close. "JUST WHAT THE HELL? WHAT KIND OF PRINCESS ARE YOU TO REVEAL YOURSELF LIKE THAT!", I roared, angry at myself being so weak when it came to nosebleeding, rather than being angry at Yuyuko.

"See, he likes it!", smiled Yuyuko at her old friend Yukari... who just tilted her head. "Yeah, he's just, as usual, in denial...!", added the sheepish sukima... totally not getting the hint. And I exploded in anger.

* * *

><p>A short while later, I was walking through the Forest of Magic once more... back in my old clothes, but still a little irritated. After I practically exploded there in Hakugyokuro, and thus, ending the 'cosplay incident', I had forced Yukari to give me my clothes back, and then left the netherworld on the quickest way possible.<p>

And since I didn't want to fly, as I had decided before due to Shikieiki's advice, I continued my journey by foot right after landing on the side of the lake underneath the gate to the netherworld. And, after walking only for a short while, I ended up here, at the edge of the forest, directly in front of the Misty Lake.

Stepping out of the shadows of the trees, I actually enjoyed the warm sunlight hitting me... even though it was somewhat bright, I didn't care. The warm feeling it left back was way more than enough to make up for that. Enjoying the kinda tingling sensation on my body, I turned to look over the lake.

The warm and sunny weather of today was nearly over, the sung hung low in the sky, dyeing it in radiant orange. The surface of the lake reflected this beauty, and with the white mist in the distance, mainly around a small island, it looked majestic, beautiful and yet mysterious and intimidating... not only because there was this island in the middle of the lake, on which a scarlet mansion rested within a small forest.

That was my last goal for today... supposed to be the last goal, at least. But then again... there's still that one destination that I have set in mind... and with there being no actual time-flow, or rather, a different time-flow... would it be wise to go today or tomorrow? Was it night or day there?

Deciding that this wasn't the problem at the moment, I stepped to the corner of the lake, staring down into the water. I found my own reflection on the surface of the lake, staring back at me with a pitiful, questioning expression... again, there was this question. Just what was I searching for? Something I had indeed lost... or was this just another subconciousness excuse of mine?

For all what I knew... I couldn't tell. Sometimes, I think I finally remember all of me... and then, I find myself standing there, questioning myself who I was and who I had been... and who I was supposed to be. It is true what people say about me... I am indeed the walking enigma. I do not even know the answers to myself.

I myself was a riddle that nobody, not even me, could fully understand. Maybe the greatest riddle out there... the most confusing thing to exist. Despite my long life, I hadn't learned much about myself, was a stranger to myself... Insanity, he knew things I didn't. He knew what I longed for... but he wouldn't tell me. He was not supposed to.

I rose my gaze from the surface of the water, just wanting to forget my own pitiful expression. I disgusted it to see myself like this… I disgusted that expression, hated it with every ounce of what hatred I could bring up.

…Youki said that he and I both were guards. He had been right with that. But he also said that we two, he and I, were like falling sakura petals… with every move, we neared the end of our momentary beauty, the moment that we would hit the ground. The hard ground of reality. I had hit it once, barely managed to stop my fall before I took the full impact. It had been the moment after my battle with Rumia…

…ugh! Rumia! I just can't get her out of my head! It's like I'm addicted to her, way too long gone from the sweet desire she was… And not only that! I just can't get Nanatsu's face out of my head, her expression when I walked past her at the Hakurei Shrine… she looked so worried, so helpless… she truly was sorry for what had happened, truly wanted to apologize and me to return, was she?

When I ran from them, I felt betrayed… but I can't help but feel like I was wrong with that. I just can't anylonger believe that Nanatsu and Rumia wanted it to become like this… they didn't want to betray me. Of that, I was sure now.

Was this just the next part of our endless dance? The next part of the endless dance of trinity, of one being too much? It sure felt like that… Last time, Rumia had been the one that couldn't be with me and Nanatsu, the one too much. Now it was me.

This dance of everlasting love and tragedy… was it supposed to be like this? Forever? Or was it fated to end one day? Did the end of it mean that one of us had to end? Or could we three… live alongside each other? Live in one existence at the same time?

…I wish it could be the latter one. The possibility of us three being together, facing the future together instead of just two of us. Or one. Or maybe none of us.

…in a sense, I was just like Yukari in this point. I feared to lose, hated to lose that which I hold onto. Yukari and I, despite being opposites, weren't that different from each other. I too couldn't bear to lose something precious to me… Nanatsu and/or Rumia… they meant too much for me at this point. Way too much.

I clenched a fist and jumped off the ground, began to fly towards the Scarlet Devil Mansion. I flew only in a small distance above the surface of the lake, not once looking down, not once facing my own reflection. I didn't want to fly higher, though. A certain ice fairy would be able to spot me a lot better there. I had to keep off her radar… the last thing I wanted was to face my 'rival'…

'Eye' just didn't feel like it.

My thoughts trailed back to my problem with Nanatsu and Rumia…

What else could I identify myself with? What else was left to me? Insanity and my Flame-Soul weren't something I identified myself with... they were just there, parts of me that I had to accept. Sure, there were Remi and Flan... Satori and Koishi... important persons in my life. But not as important as Nanatsu and Rumia. Sisters, yes, but not even related to me by blood.

My past wasn't something I could identify myself with, either. Not only had I forgotten a good chunk of it and just recently gained it... my past wasn't something I was fond of. I rather wanted to forget it all again. Misery, disaster, tragedies, the stuff my past was made of. To begin with, I didn't even know the first part of it... I was unable to remember what happened right after I came to be, as were most Youkai created by nature. I bet even Yuuka can't remember her first days,weeks, months or years... maybe even centuries. We Youkai tend to not remember them.

So, in a way, not much was left for me to identify myself with... I just depended too much onto that which I had just lost. Nanatsu and Rumia.

But had I really lost them? Maybe I wasn't their target of desire anymore... but we could still spend time together, right? We could still be friends, right?

...I just realized how stupid and denying that sounds.

"Ha! Eye knew you would sooner or later re-app... appa..." "I think the word you are searching for is 'reapparing', Cirno."

I sweatdropped as I heard Cirno's loud and boastful voice, followed by the calm and interlectual one of Daiyousei. She was unlike most fairies... Daiyousei seemed to be quite intelligent and not mischievous...

"Okay, Cirno, I...", I began as I turned around, my eyes immediately fixing on the island that I had just left behind. The island lay right in between the shore and the island the Scarlet Devil Mansion rested upon, and was the source of the mist... Because Cirno lived here. Since her body itself consisted partially of ice, her body temperature was so low that she radiated a cold aura. And with her being the strongest fairy, that was actually quite a bit more than a usual fairy emitted.

Cirno's constantly cold aura cooled down the surroundings, but since they clashed with the natural warmth outside of Cirno's aura, a gentle mist was created. Guessing from the fact that the whole island was already frozen over, this seemed to mean that Cirno lived here for quite a long time by now... the nature itself had adapted to the ice fairy, and had turned the once warm island into an island where winter was constantly present. And thus, the whole lake was covered in mist.

"My, yes indeed I would. As every year, my dear Cirno." I blinked at the sight before me. Cirno hadn't adressed me when she spoke... heck, I don't think she has even noticed me yet! Instead, Cirno's attention rested on another familiar face... one I had seen in... what? A year, almost two?

Letty Whiterock, the Yuki-Onna that had once almost become my 'lover', stood in front of the smaller ice fairy, grinning at her and her greenhaired friend. "Yay! Letty is back!", cheered Cirno, actually dancing a little... or maybe she was just jumping in joy, I couldn't really tell the difference.

"Letty always comes to say goodbye in spring, Cirno. You know she doesn't return to be until next winter. You should start to remember that.", smiled Daiyousei. "But of course Eye know, Dai! Eye know also that Letty can stay here on my island through the whole spring, but vanishes in summer.", grinned the ice fairy of the lake.

**"Aw, look at this, Chôzen. A happy family reunion."**, chuckled Insanity, even though he was mocking. Whether or not he was actually mocking me, or Cirno, I didn't know... but I knew he was mocking someone. It was clear due to the tone of his voice.

"Yes, that is true.", smiled Letty, twirling in midair, creating a little bit of snow around her. "I'll stay here until summer, as usual, my dear Cirno." Cirno cheered once more, while Daiyousei just smiled and glanced to her right... and spotted me, flying there aside the island.

Immediately, the fairy seemed alarmed, turned around and began to pull on Cirno's dress. "Uhm... Cirno...!", whispered Daiyousei, pointing over to me. Oh just great! I wanted not to be spotted by Cirno, and here I am, being actually revealed by Daiyousei.

Cirno turned to her friend. "What's it, Dai?", asked Cirno, that giant grin still on her face. And then, she spotted me. "Ah! It's you!", exclaimed Cirno cheerfully. I let out small sigh, then hovered towards the three of them and landed softly on the snow. "Yeah. I was around and thought I'd check up on you, see how it's going around here.", I replied, even though it was clearly a lie.

"It's going just fine! And Eye'm getting stronger and stronger! Eye just defeated that giant that went around here!", exclaimed Cirno boastfully. I shared a glance with Daiyousei, who actually began to applaud Cirno. And since Daiyousei is actually quite smart... Cirno really must have fought some giant. Weird enough that I didn't hear of any giant, though...

"Well, congratulations then.", I chuckled, unsure about whether or not to believe the fairy of ice. While Cirno continued her rant about having actually beaten some giant, while Daiyousei applauded and clapped, I turned to Letty Whiterock, who looked rather... uncomfortable.

"Hey there, Whiterock.", I greeted her, to which she sweatdropped. "Uhm... hi.", she greeted back, though pretty uncomfortable. "Something wrong?", I asked her. Man, I'm not someone to hold grudges. Besides, it wasn't something personal that she wanted to use me and then kill me... She did that with everyone.

...did she?

"Uh... Yes... I... uhm...", she stuttered, as if to search for the right words. And then, she suddenly sighed, and, to my surprise, bowed before me. "I am really sorry for what happened that first time we meet. I was not myself back then. The long winter and the out-of-usual cold must have gotten to my head."

I rose an eyebrow. "Really?", I asked. "Yes. I am very sorry I tried to... uhm... do that to you.", apologized the Yuki-Onna. "Well, nothing happened. Rumia saved me.", I chuckled, and Letty sweatdopped harder. "Yes. She really saved you... I'm sorry."

I rolled my eyes at that. "Now really, stop apologizing. I would've been just another victim." Letty rose one of her violet, delicate eyebrows at that. "Another victim?", she asked. "Yeah. You know, since you freeze your lovers to death and all."

At that, the Yuki-Onna called Letty Whiterock seemed incredibly confused and surprised. "Uhm... I don't do... such stuff...?" Now, it was my turn to rise an eyebrow as well. "What...? But Rumia said you... Oh." I sweatdropped as I realized it. Back then, Rumia had lied to me... possibly to get a chance to play the hero or something like that.

"I guess she didn't tell me the truth.", I chuckled uneasily. Man, now I blamed Letty for something she didn't even do... Damn you, Yuk... I mean... Damn you, Rumia!

"It's alright, I guess.", chuckled Letty. "Actually, I wouldn't have tried to kill you or anything. But due to the extended winter and all... I guess my... uhm...", the pale beauty called Letty suddenly began to blush madly. "...I guess I was just... uhm... the winter being so long and cold actually made me..."

I watched as Letty suddenly turned away in order to hide her blush. "...'excited'.", she finished, catching me off guard. "W-what?", I chuckled uneasily, taking a step back, beginning to blush myself. "Ooookay, I feel a weird and uncomfortable tension in the air... let's just... forget that ever happened, okay?", I suggested, and the Yuki-Onna nodded furiously, actually turning back to me.

"Chô~?", sung a melodic voice, and upon turning to my right, I found Mystia Lorelei and Wriggle Nightbug fly towards us... the later one being clad in a thick sweater. Guess she doesn't like the cold very much, does she?

"Hey Mystia. Wriggle.", I greeted the two of them. "Yay! Mystia, Wriggle! You came to play!", cheered Cirno, storming past me to hug her friends. "Sure. It was boring in the Bamboo Forest of the Lost... and weird. I saw the two immortals pass by... laughing together as they were talking about something! And that history teacher of the village was with them.", explained Mystia, shivering... whether or not due to the cold or the story, I didn't know.

I sweatdropped at Mystia's story... well knowing that it had something to do with the events of yesterday. What had Eirin done this time to get them together? Laughing gas?

"Let's play Hide-and-Seek! Letty, do you want to play with us?", asked Cirno, turning to the Yuki-Onna, who had calmed down a little by now. "I'd love to.", replied Letty, smiling sweetly at Cirno. "Alright! Letty, you're it!", exclaimed Cirno, before she dashed off.

"Was nice to see you again, Chô~. Perhaps you drop by at my stall in the next days, we could talk about things that happen currentl, as usual, alright?", smiled Mystia... not knowing that I actually had a lot to talk about. But I wasn't going to tell her about that... those were my problems. "Sure.", I replied, and Mystia nodded, before she flew off as well, followed by Wriggle, and Daiyousei (who bowed to me before she left).

I shared a last glance with Letty. "Kids, eh?", I chuckled, and the Yuki-Onna nodded with a small smile. "Thanks for forgiving me...", she muttered, and I just chuckled again. "No problem.", I replied, before I turned to the mansion's island. "Come visit me next winter, okay?", I offered, and Letty nodded, though hesitantly... was she shy or something?

"M-maybe.", she muttered, blushing once more. I rolled my eyes and chuckled, then bid her farewell. I jumped off the ground once more, and turned to the mansion.

Somehow, I already knew that the visit to the mansion would be eventful. I mean, the Scarlet Devil Mansion was practically the place where chaos resided.

Looking back a last time, I saw how Letty waved, and I waved back... and then, the Yuki-Onna went off to find the others.

* * *

><p>My steps stopped as I left the small forest on the island. I had ended up in front of a large, black gate made of iron. Before me lay the gate to the house of the devil. The Scarlet Devil Mansion. I had reached my destination… the one that I had originally planned to be the second one of the day. But instead, I had ended up visiting the Nameless Hill, the Netherworld and even Cirno's island.<p>

But finally, I was here at the Scarlet Devil Mansion… or rather, it's gate. Glancing towards the right side of the gate, I almost expected Meiling to greet me as warmly as usual… but she wasn't there. Her spot was empty.

There were very few conditions in which Meiling was not in front of the gate. One of them was in the case of her being needed inside, the second was if she had her usual break… but it was the third case that applied to the situation. It was very late already, the moon having almost reached it's highest position. With other words, Meiling was inside, sleeping, and Kayako was on duty.

It was silent outside the Scarlet Devil Mansion, the only noises that reached my ears were those of my own breath, and those of feet moving over the ground. My own feet. The gravel beneath my feet made soft noises as I walked towards the gate and opened it with my hands.

Just like I had suspected once, the gate was heavy and hard to move… and yet, Meiling could open it up with ease, testament of her true strength. Hong Meiling... there wasn't a better gatekeeper than her. The raw strength she possesses... it leaves even me in awe.

I quickly left the gate behind me, closed it once I was past it. I turned back to the mansion as soon as the gate was closed. A short glance to my right was enough to know that Meiling still fulfilled her duties as gatekeeper and gardener... the colorful flower beds lay there just as beautiful as ever. And soon, once spring was in full bloom, so would be the flowers... I cannot await to see them all in their sheer endless beauty. A beauty and colorfulness they shared with their gardener.

I turned back to the mansion. My goal was to head inside, and with the allowance to enter at any time, there was no problem in entering now. Especially since it's night, and Remilia and Flandre being actually awake. Patchouli would be awake as well, since she often works deep into the nights, researching magic or reading books... and of course, Kayako would be awake too... could she even sleep, I wonder? Do Onryô need sleep?

I put a hand against the wooden doors that led into the mansion itself. The mansion that had once also been my home... I had lived here for almost a whole century... Remi and Flan, my two little sisters... Patchouli... Koakuma... Meiling... they had all been there as well. Everything had been okay back then... until that day that the humans came... that man that I had negated, the only time I had truly ever used my abilities out of blind hatred... he had deserved it. He got what he had deserved for hurting Flan...

My fingers traced over the wooden decorations of the door, traced the doorknob and enjoyed the feeling of the cold wood. I missed living here... but I wasn't going to return to live here. For once, it was too obvious... Nanatsu and Rumia would find me here once they decided that it took me too long to find what I was searching for.

Slowly, I pushed the doors open and hesitantly stepped into the large mansion itself. The foyer was, as usual, barely illuminated... a few torches on the wall illuminated the room, but left dark corners and wavering shadows. But it was more welcoming than the cold night behind me.

I closed the doors behind me, left the dark night outside. Turning back to the interior of the mansion, I slightly wondered where to go to first... Remi would be surely inside her bedroom, or maybe the throne room... Flandre would either run around the mansion, or would be in the basement... and Sakuya would possibly be at Remi's side.

Kayako would do her usual work... if Flan was around, she would follow Flandre's commands, otherwise, she would crawl around, looking for intruders. And there was no question where Patchouli and Koakuma were... in the magic library of this house, Voile.

At first, I considered going there, but I eventually thought about it and decided to actually announce my visit. Thus, I let my steps carry me over to the stairs. I stopped at the foot of them for a short second, a familiar noise of cracking in the distance.

Glancing down a corridor, I managed to get a glimpse at Kayako's black hair, which vanished behind a corner. She hadn't even noticed me, it seems. She was doing her usual routine, crawling through the corridors... she's scary, but can actually be a nice companion.

I turned back to the stairs and began to ascend them. Now that I think about it... several more people have become part of this mansion after I left... even after I returned. Sakuya became part of this mansion after I left... Dio Brando has recently moved in after having nowhere else to go... Kayako had been summoned by Patchouli in order to keep Marisa away and get Meiling at least some free time... poor girl could finally sleep. And of course, that Jiang-Shi Hsien-ko and her talisman-transforming sister Mei Ling have joined as well, at least for the time being.

Like I said, the Scarlet Devil Mansion is just a place that practically calls chaos upon itself.

When I reached the upper end of the stairs, I stopped for a moment and stretched my tired limbs... Geez, who'd ever guessed that walking all the way to the Scarlet Devil Mansion from the Garden of the Sun could make me so tired? Then again, I have been poisoned and forced into cross-dressing on the way here...

Massaging my neck with my right hand, I looked down the corridors to my left and my right. They were empty aside a few fairy maids doing their work (and rather clumsily at that)... well, could one call a corridor full of doors empty? I found it rather irritating that the mansion, despite having only very few inhabitants, was full of doors leading into empty guest rooms...

...I don't think that I would find and reach a restroom in here on time, should the need to ever arise. The mansion is just too huge, and every door looks the same. Then again, many of the guest rooms probably had an own bathroom...

...I wonder where Dio and Hsien-ko stay? There are so many guest rooms in this mansion, I guess I wouldn't even remember where they stay if I were told it thousand times... Now, one would guess that the empty rooms were used by the fairy maids... but they actually had their own quarters on the story they usually do their work on. Fairies don't mind sharing their room with god-knows-who-much of their own species... they can pull pranks on each other easier due to that, and also can plot better that way.

As far as I know, Patchouli had used the guest rooms to store her books in the earliest days of her stay... back then, when the library of the Scarlet Devil Mansion was just a 'small' room, barely able to hold a fourth of the whole books of Voile.

But since Sakuya joined the mansion's inhabitants, the library was sheer endless due to Sakuya's ability to manipulate time, and with that, space. And since that, the corridors have become ever longer, and the guest rooms even more... geez!

If I remember correctly, though, Patchouli mentioned that she sometimes retreats into one of the guest rooms when she needed some distance and silence to study... after sending Koakuma to clean the room of any dust first. Patchy's asthma hasn't gotten any better... really now, maybe going outside once would help her...

I glanced down the right corridor... and silently began to wonder where exactly Remi's room was located. I remember that it was somewhere in the third story... the throne room was in the second one. And Meilings and Sakuya's rooms were in the first... actually, Sakuya's room was just three doors away from me, located directly next to the stairs.

Ugh... I can't remember where Remi's room was... and even if I could remember, I couldn't know if she hadn't moved to live somewhere else in the mansion.

...the light in Sakuya's room is on. Maybe I should just ask her where her mistress was... maybe, she'd even guide me there? Also, Remilia would tell Sakuya anyways that I would be inside the mansion. As the mansion's head maid, Sakuya had to and would know who was present inside the mansion.

I sighed and glanced at my Flame-Soul once, which hovered silently aside my head. Lately, he sure has become quiet... I wonder if it does have to do with my depressions? He and I are the same, so my emotions were his... Maybe I subconciously projected them into him and he was taking all of them?

Turning to Sakuya's door, I decided to just ask her if she could guide me to Remilia. It would spare me a lot of time and endurance... Just imagine if I had to go through every story and open up every door! The doors to Remilia's room didn't differ too much from the remaining double doors of the mansion... the only ones that were different from the others were those to the throne room, and those that led into the mansion.

I put a hand against Sakuya's door and pushed it open. In my inner confusion, my irritation and my tiredness, however, I had forgotten to knock... something I was going to regret pretty quickly. "Sakuya, I..."

Silence.

I stood in the middle of the room when I opened my eyes... and immediately wished I hadn't. In front of me, on top of Sakuya's bed, lay Sakuya (woah, she had silver hair again!) and Meiling... wearing as good as nothing, barely any underwear... Sakuya was just wearing a lightblue bra and lightblue panties, and Meiling...

I moved my hand to my nose to stop the blood from flowing out of it. I don't know what exactly it was, but the moment that I stood there, staring at them, with them staring back, seemed to last forever... uncomfortable long, with other words. And to make it worse... I guess neither of us had realized what just had happened.

...but I was luckily the first one to understand.

_"Ooooooh crap, I just didn't walk in on them about to... ahum... did I?"_ _**"Ooooh, you just did..." **__"...shit."_

"Ah...ahaha... Uhm...", I chuckled uneasily, taking a few steps back, my hands raised to the height of my chest in defense, slightly fearing that either Sakuya or Meiling might understand any second now what I had just done.

"...I...uh... gonna leave now and... and we just pretend this never happened, alright?", I chuckled uneasily. Confused blinks. Ooooh damn it, they are about to understand...

_"Listen... this is the plan. I'm gonna turn around now and run... and you're going to follow, alright?" __**"May I scream like a sissy girl?" **__"Please do so." _

Inside, I slowly began to count to three, mentally already preparing to turn at three and make a run for it... One. A deep breath. Two. My right foot lifted. THREE!

I turned on my heels, jumped towards the door and...

**BAM!**

Flabbergasted, I stared at the door before me... it had just closed before my very eyes. Slowly glancing to my left, I found the open window and the howling wind, the wind that had just closed the door. I was trapped. Trapped in a room with a knife-throwing madwoman and an almost completely nude gatekeeper.

...I'm done for.

* * *

><p>Dio Brando let out a sigh as he stepped out of his room, massaging his right shoulder. The current days had been mostly uneventful and boring... nothing he enjoyed. He loved the thrill of a good fight, some action here and there... while Gensokyo had a lot of it, he hadn't really gone outside of the mansion, other than to that palace in the underground.<p>

It was time for a change... something interesting had to happen. While his constant fights with Meiling were somewhat enjoyable, he wanted a different opponent... one he could win against, for a change. While he did beat Meiling sometimes, the scarlet-haired gatekeeper tended to beat him blue and green ever so often... of course not without him beating her up as well.

Maybe he had really gone soft or something like that... he sure felt like having done so. There just wasn't this desire to rule and kill anymore... maybe his daughter was right when she called him 'old man' at occasions. Maybe he really was being too old for all this...

Nonsense! He was still at the brink of his power, was still the most powerful, time-manipulating vampire out there! Just a change now and then could be nice...

He was just about to head out and spend the night somewhere in the mansion... occasionally, he considered asking that chinese martial arts vampire for a sparring... but then again, he didn't like her fighting style. Not at all. Nontheless, she was at least good company... especially when it came to drinking some beer or something like that...

The time-manipulating vampire growled under his breath for a second... he really needed a change. Something had to happen, something exciting, something that changed everything at least for once in a while...

**KABOOOM!**

Dio glanced to his left, confused about the sudden explosion... and shocked when a door hit the wall of the corridor he was in. He frowned in confusion, actually considered about finding out as for why someone was throwing doors around... maybe that was the change he had waited for, had wished for...

Suddenly, loud yells and death threats became audible. Death threats spoken by his daughter. Dio found this rather surprising... just who was she yelling at? Had Meiling gone too far too early on? Or had a fairy maid played a prank on her?

Before Dio could actually move, someone came sliding around the corner, running for his dear life as knives flew past him and embedded themselves into the wall.

"Hi Dio! Bye Dio!", shouted Chôzen Gekido as he ran past Dio Brando, leaving the time-manipulating vampire extremely confused about why the Youkai was inside the mansion... and even more confused when Sakuya stormed past him, wearing nothing but her underwear, six knives in each hand. "COME BACK HERE! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!", roared the young Brando as she charged after the Youkai.

Dio rose an eyebrow... and then turned around to walk down the corridor. Maybe the situation was good as it is... maybe he just needed this period of rest, who knows? Maybe all the action wasn't really necessary...

...reading a book sounded actually quite nice right now.

...better than all this whole fighting stuff.

...he would go insane anyways with all those weird females running around Gensokyo...

* * *

><p>I dashed around a corner, a knife missing me by nothing more than an inch. Aw man, Sakuya had managed to understand the situation before I had opened the door, and it had just been luck when I managed to avoid her powerful punch, which actually send the door flying all the way down the corridor... it was just my luck that I ran faster than Sakuya could.<p>

And it was just my luck that the servant of the Scarlet Devil, in her blind rage, forgot that she could actually stop time. Otherwise, I would've my ass already pierced by knives.

Speaking of knives... one grazed my leg and almost made me fall flat onto my face when I stumbled in surprise. But I quickly got a hold on balance and stumbled around yet another corner. I don't know if you can call it luck, but thanks to having once lived here, I knew the basic structure of the mansion, and thus, wasn't completely lost... shame was, Sakuya knew the mansion even better. But at least, she wouldn't be able to get me into a dead end or something.

Running around yet another corner, I ended up in the corridor that led back into the foyer. Seeing a chance to escape, I quickly sped up, ran towards the railing... and when I reached it, jumped over it. For a moment, I was in free fall... then, landed on the opposite side on the story beneath.

Realizing I was directly in front of the entrance to the Scarlet Devil Mansion, I actually considered running out into the night and return on a later occasion... but since I wanted to visit Remi and Flan, I decided against it and ran down the next corridor... just in time to avoid a knife, which hit the ground behind me.

Now, I noticed that I was in the corridor that led towards Voile... but I guess I'm anything but safe inside there. Sakuya is the one responsible for the room being so huge... actually, just as big as the entire interior of the mansion should be. And since that is the case, she would also know every corner of it... she cleans them probably as well. And since I had no idea how to not lose myself inside the library... yeah, not going in there.

Instead, I quickly dashed up the stairs aside the entrance to Voile, just as the doors to it opened and Koakuma looked out of it. "Now, where to find Sa...", muttered the succubus, not even noticing that I had just ran past her.

She looked up and found Sakuya coming towards her. "Ah, that speds up the... Eh?" Koakuma took a step back when she noticed that the maid was clad in nothing more than her underwear. "Uh... M-miss Sakuya! Why are you... wearing nothing?", gasped the little devil, covering her eyes.

"No time for that, Koakuma!", snarled Sakuya, rushing past the little devil. The succubus stared after her, confused and shocked... and then, chuckling, turned towards the foyer. "I guess then she won't mind if I use the kitchen to brew a tea for Patchouli-sama...", muttered Koakuma, flying off.

Meanwhile, a story above, I glanced over my shoulder after rounding a corner, and after making sure that Sakuya wouldn't see me, I dove into the next room... and found myself inside the dining room, which was located in the first story. Letting out a small sigh of relief, I closed my eyes and began to calm down. Now really, I hadn't come here to be chased through the entire mansion...

My heartbeat still echoed within my ears when I opened up my eyes and walked through the room. It had actually two double doors, one behind Remi's throne, and one on the opposite side of the room. And I had entered it through the door on the opposite side to the throne. The one in behind the throne led into another corridor on this story.

Once there, I could leave it behind and move on to Remi's throne room... I guess she'll be there.

However, my luck only lasted for a few seconds more... when I put a hand onto the doorknob of the door I was going to leave the room through, the door suddenly opened up... and revealed a very angry maid to me.

"You shouldn't be in here!", complained the fairy maid, "We haven't prepared the room for dinner yet!" I sweatdropped, relieved that it wasn't Sakuya who entered the room... there would've been no chance that I could've avoided her at this proximity...

"I'm sorry. Say... you don't happen to know where Remi is?", I asked the maid, kneeling down to be on her level. "Remi?", she muttered, apparently confused about how I adressed Remilia. But then, she suddenly seemed to realize. "Oooh... You must be that 'brother' everyone talks about... Really now, cassanova, you're quite popular among the fairy staff."

I sweatdropped. Who'd ever thought I may be popular with the girls? ...the fairy ones.

"Anyways, the mistress is inside her throne room, but she is busy. She already has a handful of visitors. Some very noisy ones, if I may add.", complained the blackhaired fairy. It was then that I noticed that she looked kinda like Kaguya... a small, fairy Kaguya. Also... she looked kinda familiar.

"Say, have we met before?", I asked her, tilting my head. "Don't know.", she replied with a shrug. "Anyways, please leave the room n..." The fairy maid never managed to finish her sentence... she just burst apart into sparks before my very eyes... which went wide as I saw the knife in the door to my right.

"Oh damn it!", I hissed, turned around, and jumped over a table... just in the right second, because as I did so, I already heard the other door crash open, and a knife soared past me. I landed rather uncomfortably on the ground behind the first row of tables, then made a jump to the left to avoid more knives. "I TEACH YOU TO JUST RUN IN ON ME!", screamed Sakuya behind me, another knife soaring past me as I jumped over the second row of tables.

In midair, I turned around and kicked the table, causing it to fall over, so that the top of it was turned towards the mad maid. I landed behind the table and immediately sat down, pushing my back against the table. Now, this wasn't exactly a smart move... I was a sitting duck now. But at least, she would have to close in on me now, since she couldn't just throw through the ta...

**CLANG!**

I froze up, then slowly turned my gaze to the right... a sharp, silver blade stuck out of the tabletop I hid behind. I let out a very girlish shriek that second... I was sure I did. "Oh, are we playing that game, Mister Gekido? Very well then... I am good at it!", exclaimed Sakuya from somewhere behind me... before another knife hit the table, going right through it. Now, who did expect Sakuya to be that strong?

When the third knife missed my left shoulder by a mere inch, I let out yet another girlish shriek. "S-Sakuya! I'm sorry!", I squealed, right before another knife missed me about two inches. "Not gonna happen, Mister Gekido! I'm enjoying this TOO MUCH!", was the reply... and three knives at once, which all barely missed me. Now really... I was a sitting duck here! I need to get aw...

UGH!

A especially loud cry escaped my throat when I felt a knife cut deep into my flesh... And suddenly, my sight became blurry, darkness crept into my vision, my breath quickening as I felt the immense pain...

* * *

><p>"Did I get him?", hissed Sakuya as she saw the red liquid running out of the table, right where the last knife had cut through it. Carefully aporoaching the table, she eventually looked around it. "Damn it.", snarled Sakuya as she saw the bloody trail on the ground, that led out of the room through a second door, that was only a gap wide open...<p>

* * *

><p>"Damn my stupid vision for becoming all blurry and black when I panic...", I snarled as I fell against a door, opening it with my shoulder. I held onto my bleeding arm with my left hand, some blood dripping down onto the ground. "The next time something like this happens, I negotiate... even if I just manage to get at least spellcard rules... according to them, I could at least not be hurten... at least not die or bleed or anything.", I growled to myself, jumping over another table.<p>

Glancing over my shoulder, I spotted a pale hand on the door... Sakuya had found me again! Probably due to the trail of blood...

I hissed and dove out of the next door... stumbled over my own feet and against the railing of the staircase. I was back in the foyer again? Maybe that could help me...

I rose my gaze and fixed it on the railing of the story above me, on the other side of the large staircase. Glancing over my shoulder, I heard Sakuya walk through the room with her nude feet, which made soft noises on the wooden ground.

I turned back to the staircase... good thing I could fly here inside Gensokyo! I went into my knees, prepared to jump... and the moment that I heard the door behind me open, I jumped across the large staircase and landed in the story above.

Knowing that Sakuya had possibly seen me, I immediately turned left and ran along the railing until I was right above where I had jumped off. There, I leaned over the railing and glanced down... Sakuya was nowhere to be seen. Knowing that I only had this one chance, I flew over the railing and into the third story of the mansion.

I landed softly, hoping to make no noise... had Sakuya heard me? There was only one way to know it... I took a step back and glanced carefully over the railing... and found Sakuya glaring at me from two stories beneath me. The gasp remained in my throat as I made a run for it again... Geez, so much for that.

Running through the corridors was secure death... why? Sakuya could throw knives, which flew straight... and since corridors were straight, this meant she could hit me from ANYWHERE inside them. Only other chance: Dive into a room.

I threw a door open and jumped into the new room... just in time, if I may say so, because three knives hit the door right after I was through it.

I almost thought I was safe... until I noticed that this room was that which I thought I wouldn't get into... a dead end. No other door. And Sakuya knew I was inside here. Great... just... great! Now I had to find a way to get out of here...

"Dead end for you, huh?", hollered Sakuya's voice from the corridor. Oh great! And she even knew this was a dead end! Now I had to act fast... just what to do?

It was then that I noticed three things in this room... the window... the wardrobe... and...

I acted.

* * *

><p>Sakuya chuckled sadistically and evilly as she entered the room... and frowned. Chôzen was nowhere to be seen. She had been sure that he was in here. She saw him enter, so where...<p>

Her gaze laid onto the slightly open wardrobe, and she began to chuckle. "Oh please, Mister Gekido, that is the worst and possibly most obvious hiding place I have ever heard o..." She stopped when she threw the door open... and found the wardrobe empty.

She rose an eyebrow, then turned around and began scanning through the room... and to her dismay, found the window open. "Ugh... he escaped.", she hissed, walking towards the window. Sakuya glanced outside... it was then that she realized that she had just been fooled. And a small noise near the door proved her assumption.

Glancing towards the door, she and Chôzen locked gazes... the walking enigma stood on the doorframe, looking shocked at her, and then down at the wallet on the ground, which had apparently fallen out of his shirt, and was the source of the noise Sakuya had heard.

Before Sakuya could act, Chôzen landed on the ground, picked up the wallet, and while holding onto his still slightly bleeding arm, he ran out of the door.

The perfect maid frowned, irritated and annoyed by being tricked by such a simple trick. Glancing out of the window, Sakuya looked annoyed out at what had given Chôzen away first... the clocktower, which blocked any escape.

The perfect maid smashed the window close, then, with a deep snarl, she chased after him, still only clad in her underwear...

* * *

><p>I hissed as I stumbled the stairs into the fourth and highest story of the Scarlet Devil Mansion... Ugh, how I hate being chased around. And in every sense. And I hate knives. Those sharp, annoying things... I mean, they are okay... unless they are thrown by any member of the Brando Clan! It's like they can generate and control those things!<p>

Speaking of them, one just embedded itself into the railing to my left. Glancing over my shoulder, I noticed Sakuya standing in the story beneath me, an annoyed and irritated expression on her face. I sweatdropped, then began to run again... man, what a luck that she hit my right arm and not my leg!

"I'LL GET YOU ANYWAYS!", roared Sakuya, jumping up the stairs while I ran along the railing, my goal a double door not all too far from me... when that happened which I had feared. A knife cut into my flesh... that of my left feet. I stumbled, tried to regain my balance... when I suddenly felt the railing in my left side. "Oh-oh...", I muttered, right before I suddenly found myself in free fall again...

...at least for a few seconds, before I managed to grab onto the railing of the third story... with my bad arm. It hurt like hell, and I only managed to surpress the scream of utter pain by biting down onto my lower lip. "Still alive? Persistent, aren't you?", I heard Sakuya's voice from the story above. Glancing up, I found her standing on the stairs in between the third and the fourth story.

Using my left hand, I pulled myself up and over the railing... and snarled in pain. The wound on my right arm had started to bleed more again... and when a knife soared past me, I let out a groan. "Oh please, haven't you chased me enough already?", I hissed over my shoulder, before I began to run again, down another corridor.

"Haven't you run enough?", replied Sakuya, pulling out yet another knife, leaping over the railing of the stairs and landing in behind me.

Slowly, this was getting on my nerves... I just wanted to end this stupid chase and get to visit Remi and Flan... but the way I see it, this chase is far from over...

...or so I thought as I rounded the corner of the corridor.

...and came to a sliding stop. A bunch of fairy maids stood at the end of the corridor... okay, it were just five. But they held a lance each... a dangerous, pointy lance.

"Did you really think I would chase you like this forever?", growled Sakuya's voice behind me, and upon turning around, I found her standing leaned against the wall by the corner. Oh great, now she had me.

Unless...

I turned around and gathered negative energy in my right hand... yes, the hand of the bad arm. With other words... it hurt like hell, but it was my only chance. Lifting my other hand, I twirled around and threw a weak orb at Sakuya, then used the momentum and threw the 'bomb' at the fairy maids.

Sakuya rose her knife and cut through the orb, but it was enough to distract her and stop her for a second... the fairy maids had not as much luck. The bomb exploded in between and send them flying... knocked the poor things out, but at least, it didn't kill them.

Triumphantly, I charged past them andaround hte next corner... and almost impacted with Sakuya. "I almost forgot that I can manipulate time~", sung the maid in underwear, holding her knife dangerously close to my face... Just wanting to get away from her, I twirled around and was about to run back from where I came, not knowing how I would escape her any longer... when I felt something get in between my legs.

I stumbled forwards, the lance in between my feet... and that window suddenly dangerously close...

**KLIRR!**

Sakuya stood there with an emotionless, confused expression... then facefaulted and facepalmed. "To believe this... he just... fell out of the window...", muttered the maid, before she let out a deep sigh. "Ugh... I've got enough of this ridiculousness... this is just... ridiculous! I'm going back to sleep...", sighed the maid, "Meiling~!"

Meanwhile, I rolled down the roof of the mansion... before my face impacted with stone.

I opened up my eyes, pain all over my body... come on, had I just really fallen through a window?

I rose to my feet, held my throbbing head... when I noticed that I stood on a roof terrace, a small skylight right before me. I shook my head to get some clear thoughts... falling out of windows wasn't really my style...

...then again, I was clumsy as hell.

I just wanted to get away from this place now... maybe return tomorrow or something. Since I am already out of the mansion, I might as well head home... I took a step forwards, then another...

**CRACK. CRACK.**

I frowned. What was this highly annoying and irritating noise? It almost sounded like... like what sounded it exactly?

**CRACK! CRACK!**

Hm... glass? Breaking glass? Was someone... W-wait! G-glass? I glanced down. Unfortunately, too late.

**CRAAAACK!**

I fell once more...

* * *

><p>"UGH!", I hissed when I impacted with the ground... surprisingly soft ground. It didn't hurt as much as I had thought it to be... "U-unyuuuuu...", muttered a small voice. I frowned, looked down... and noticed that I was sitting on someone. Someone with big, black wings and raven-black hair...<p>

...Utsuho?

I quickly jumped up, looked confused at the hell raven-turned-yatagarasu. "U-unyuuu... who did land on me? And why?", complained the hell raven as she sat up, somewhat groggily. "S-sorry, Okuu...", I chuckled uneasily, "...I didn't intend to fall in the first place...", I chuckled.

The moment she heard my voice, Utsuho blinked, all grogginess suddenly gone. She stared confused at me, shocked. "Ch-Chôzen?", she gasped, jumping to her feet. "Yeah. Hi there.", I chuckled, waving at her, "What are you doing here?", I asked, glancing around...

It was then that I first realized where I was now... there was the smell of old paper in the air, books lay around, some neatly placed and arranged in millions of bookshelves... I was in the magic library, Voile. To be exact, by one of Patchouli's desks.

It was now that I understood why there had been a skylight... even though Patchouli hated it when sunlight came into connection with books, since it caused the letters to fade away, she also experimented ocassionaly with magic that used sunlight... only for that, she had arranged this corner of Voile... a pretty open area, not one book near the sunlight. Only a small desk stood before me... Patchouli herself sat behind it, frowning questiongly at me, before she looked up and gazed at the broken skylight.

I sweatdropped uneasily. "I can explain...", I chuckled. "No need to.", replied Patchouli, snickering slightly, "...whatever it was, I don't want to know. Koakuma mentioned that she saw Sakuya in her underwear, chasing you through the mansion..." I sweatdropped harder. "You don't say...", I muttered.

Patchouli rose her book and returned to read in it. "But I guess you walked in on her changing or something." I fell over anime-style. "S-Something like that...", I chuckled uneasily, standing up, "...but of course not on purpose." Patchouli rose her gaze from her book, sending me a questioning frown. She wasn't believing me, huh? Just what the heck did she think about me? That I was some pervert of something?

"Something on my face?", I asked the magician, to which she just snorted and returned to her book. Serves her right... anyways, back to Utsuho.. just what was the hell raven, which I had fought just recently, doing on the surface? And in the Scarlet Devil Mansion at that!

When I turned to her, Utsuho gasped under her breath, turning her gaze elsewhere. "Hey, Okuu.", I began, slightly wondering why she was looking past me, "Say, what are you doing here?" "I can answer that. She was asking me questions... some stupid ones, I have to say, but some very intelligent ones, on the other hand.", replied Patchouli, not even looking up from her book.

I sent her a nasty glare, but she didn't even look up... instead, she reached for a pair of glasses that lay aside her no the desk, and put them on. It seems her eyes have gotten even worser over the years... not that I didn't foresee that. She had to blame herself for that, centuries of doing nothing else but reading in a dimly lit room couldn't be good for ones eyes... it just couldn't.

"I see.", I replied, though I was frowning inside. Just why was Okuu acting so strange? Was the guilt still nagging on her? Could it be that she still made herself responsible for everything that had happened to me ever since that... 'fateful day' 302 years ago?

"Still, how come you are here, Okuu? Shouldn't you be in the palace with Satori and Rin?", I asked the hell raven, which glanced carefully my way. "Satori-sama was invited by Remilia Scarlet... and Satori-sama accepted the invitation.", explained Utsuho, but her voice was silent, careful.

"I see. So Satori is here as well?", I asked Utsuho, and she nodded. "Satori and Rin. We considered asking Parsee and Yuugi as well... but they were too occupied with themselves. And Yamame was busy, saying that she had to find her queen... Kisume went along, of course."

I sweatdropped at that information. Yeah... didn't I see Shiho Kumo together with Ryoko? To be honest, quite an unlikely duo... and then, there was that small doubt inside me if Ryoko was indeed a good influence on Shiho... After all, Ryoko was bold, daring, drank alcohol like water, hang around dangerous spots and used every chance to pick a fight... now, was that the best influence for someone like Shiho, a queen?

...then again, Ryoko herself had been a queen...

"Well... I have seen her today...", I muttered. "You did? Where is she?", asked Utsuho. "Shiho Kumo met a friend of mine yesterday... she's been with her since then...", I chuckled uneasily, and both Patchouli, as well as Utsuho, rose an eyebrow.

"Well what?", I asked the two of them, which exchanged a mysterious glance. "Well... Shiho is known not to be very clingy to certain persons, and would abandon one in order to meet a new person... to believe that she spend 24 hours with one person seems... unlikely.", explained Utsuho. "Also, this kinda sounds like a romance story I once read...", added Patchouli... and I was immediately reminded of Alice's words. Had she truly been right? Shiho and Ryoko? What the...?

"Ha! I knew I heard'cha, bro!", exclaimed a voice behind me, and as I turned around, I found Rin Kaenbyou (rather known as 'Orin') walking out from behind one of the bookshelves, an irritated looking Koakuma following her. "Hi Orin.", I greeted the cat-eared female, which grinned sheepishly at me, waving a little as she showed me a cute cat grin.

She walked over to Utsuho and positioned herself next to the taller raven, clinging onto Utsuho's right arm (which was currently not enveloped by the control rod). Oh yeah, had I mentioned that the two of them were a couple now? I mean, sure it was pretty obvious after that kiss before the party...

"Ah... hi there, Chôzen...", muttered Koakuma as she walked over to me. She seemed exhausted, annoyed, irritated... I wonder why? Well, it was true that she didn't exactly have an easy job... being Patchouli's personal servant did mean that Patchouli would have to rely on you in each and every situation, to her sickness. But still... Koakuma just looked too tired. Besides, she never had looked like this after doing her job. And especially not this early in the night.

The succubus walked over to me... and then let herself fall against me, rested her head on my left shoulder. Totally forgetting one thing: Her natural ability. And that thing immediately kicked in. It was strong enough to make me go crazy in close proximity to her... touching her, on the other hand...

"E-EH!", squealed Koakuma, when I twirled us around, pushing her against the side of one of the bookshelves. I don't know what came over me, really... it had to be her ability. There was no way I was falling for Koakuma right now...

Was there?

Koakuma was beautiful... she was charming, brilliant, funny... her presence was incredible... and the things she awoke in me... she pushed away everything bad inside me, even Insanity became weak and was pushed into the back of my mind... every thought that made any sense (aside of ravishing Koakuma) became liquid, vanished...

Koakuma let out a moan when I kissed her neck... bit down a bit into that pale, tender flesh...

What if I didn't need to find a solution to that problem of mine? What if I just let Rumia and Nanatsu, which seemed to be happy with each other, in the past? I didn't have to abandon them... what if I just needed to let go? To find somebody else? I hadn't even thought about this possibility...

Mima... Komachi... Yoshika... Koakuma... Shinki... those five names immediately came to my mind, women without anyone aside them, beautiful women I got along with... could anyone of them be another soulmate? One to spend my life with...?

There were other beautiful women... other women I had loved or at least had experienced as close to me. Friends or more...? I couldn't tell at the moment, with my mind being clouded... Kanako... Eirin... Mokou and... Kaguya... Yuuka... Hatate... Yeah, I know Kanako already belonged to Suwako but...

...nugh... no time to think... Koakuma... I needed her... needed her proximity... it made everything become unimportant...

"N-No... mhm... s-stop...Mm...", moaned the little devil, trying to push me away... but I felt how unsure she was. That she did want to push me away, yet wanted me to continue... she moaned again as my kisses trailed up her neck, up to her ear...

She let out a squeal when I bit down onto her earlobe... and suddenly became very submissive. She leaned her head to the side, granted me access of her soft neck. A sweet odour filled my nose, Koakuma's personal, sweet smell... if it is true what they say about succubus, this odour is actually without any smell... but when a person breathed it in, it smelled that which it loved.

The odour of a small, clean river... the fresh smell of a beautiful, green meadow... the sweet smell of falling sakura... the distinctive smell of blood... death...

I had weird tastes, I knew that... blood and death... I hated it, but did I enjoy it's smell? Were those really my desires? Or those of Insanity? I couldn't tell, but I was lost in this smell... lost in my embrace with Koakuma. My hands slipped underneath Koakuka's black dress, pulled it away and revealed the succubus pale shoulder... I let my kisses trail towards it, Koakuma under my control... she was here, every bad thought, any negative emotion and memory gone... there was only her now...

She let out a small gasp when I suddenly stopped kissing her. She turned to look at me... and I caught her lips in a kiss, forced my tongue into her mouth... and her tongue began to play with mine, a suddenly desire being present. Koakuma put her hands around my neck, tightened the embrace...

She was mine now. She was the one I had been searching for. She was my soulmate, my only one. I didn't need Nanatsu and Rumia anymore. I just needed Koakuma. She was all I...

**CLONG!**

Something hit the back of my head, knocked my head forwards, which impacted with a bookshelf next to Koakuma's head... and it sent me falling backwards, holding my throbbing forehead in pain. I fell onto my ass, panted madly... not due to the pain, but the air I had been missing due to the intense kiss.

"Back to reason now, Chôzen?", asked Patchouli somewhere above me. I looked up, panting madly... and found her standing next to Utsuho, which stared questiongly at me. Behind her, I noticed Rin standing there, blushing madly.

I turned my gaze to Koakuma. The little devil rested her back against the bookshelves, panting as well. We locked gazes... and for a short moment, I was sure I saw a slight smirk on Koakuma's face... but it vanished pretty quickly and left back an expression of shock and yet... pleasure?

"What did just happen?", asked Utsuho, leaning her control rod onto her right shoulder. I guess that was what had just hit me... "He just... oh my god...! So perverted...!", muttered Rin in the background, her hands resting on her cheeks while she blushed madly.

"It seems Koa forgot what effect her natural ability of charming beings had on him... he's of the other gender, after all.", muttered Patchouli, chuckling slightly to herself as she send her assistant an amused glance. "Unyu?", murmured Utsuho, glancing confused at Patchouli.

I could have given her an explanation myself... one I would be more comfortable with than Patchouli's all too honest words. But I had no breath left for that... Koakuma had practically sucked my breath out of my lungs.

"Koa here happens to be a succubus... a strong one at that. There is no chance that Chôzen can stand her aura without any magic barrier being set up. You see, succubus have the natural ability called 'charming'. And it does exactly what it sounds like... it charms beings of the same gender, as well as the other gender. It makes them willingless slaves...", began Patchouli, walking back to her desk.

"The aura of a succubus is mighty enough to immediately force any human of opposite and same gender to their knees... they become willingless slaves. But Youkai and mighty beings not. The kiss of a succubus, however... it forces even them under the spell.", continued the magician, picking up her book.

"Magicians and witches are immune to a succubus ability, though. Even the kiss of one could not force a magician under its spell. Chôzen himself shouldn't even be affected by Koakuma's aura due to being so powerful... but his pent-up desires and his weak personality make him prone to Koakuma's ability."

I climbed to my feet just as Patchouli finished her explanation. Exchanging a glance with Koakuma, who just smirked at me and then turned away and left, I let out a sigh. Koakuma... I suddenly felt the desire to follow her and continue what we had just begun...

...but I knew it was just the remains of Koakuma's ability. Just a sweet aftertaste... the aftermath of my broken heart and Koakuma's... charm.

"I heard of such powers, but for them to be so… powerful and perverted….", muttered the kasha, shaking her head. "Ah, they just made out in front of us, how perverted!" I believe I wasn't the only one to sweatdrop at the kasha's weird antic.

Mourning after the loss of Koakuma's sweet lips, I found myself staring into the direction the succubus had walked off into…. She had worn a very pleased smirk, as if she was proud of having just seduced me, even if unwillingly… and I found myself somewhat pleased and proud , too… proud to having been the one in control. Why, I couldn't tell, though…

"What's with that weird smirk on your face, Chôzen?", asked Patchouli… and I felt how my smirk became even wider. "Don't know… I seriously don't know…", I muttered, touching my lips unbelievingly… a sweet taste lingered in my mouth, made me feel good… lightheaded…

"Hm…. It could be the aftermath of Koa's kiss. You don't seem to have become her slave… your negation powers seem to surpress the effect of the succubus kiss… still, you show some effects that victims of the kiss show…", murmured Patchouli, but I didn't even listen to her.

"Patchouli-sama?", echoed Sakuya's voice all of sudden through the library, scaring the heck out of me. "I'm not here, you heard me?", I hissed, diving behind a bookshelf for safety. Just in time, as Sakuya appeared around a corner of a bookshelf just a moment later. "Ah, there you are. And even with our honorable guests.", spoke Sakuya… now properly dressed, no sign of ever having chased me like hell.

"Yes. What do you need of me, Sakuya?", asked the magician, glancing at the maid. "I'd like to inform you and our guests that milady is on her way to the dining room, as dinner will be served in a moment.", informed the perfect maid as she bowed. "Ah. Very well then. We should head for dinner. Koa!"

The succubus immediately appeared from behind a pile of books. "Here, Patchouli-sama.", replied the succubus, bowing down. "We head for the dining room. Please prepare a tea for me as I head there with our guests. We meet there.", instructed the magician as she stood up. "Will be done, Patchouli-sama." And just as quick as she appeared, Koakuma vanished behind another pile of books, and then a bookshelf.

"Alright. I shall inform the younger sister now.", spoke Sakuya in her usual formal tone, bowed down, and then vanished on the spot, using her time stop ability.

I let out a small sigh, only too happy that the maid didn't spot me. The last thing that I wanted was that she hurt me….

"Of course, you are invited as well, Mister Gekido."

I froze up, glanced to my left… and found Sakuya standing there, bowing. "I believe milady would be delighted if you stay for dinner.", added the maid, standing up. "Ah…ahahaha…", I chuckled uneasily, "..sure, why not?"

Sakuya bowed shortly. "Very well.", she spoke… and then glared at me. "But of course, you are to face your punishment first…", whispered the maid, showing me the six knives she was holding. "...Can we talk about that..?", I chuckled uneasily.

"No."

"Aw damn, I knew it!"

* * *

><p>Following the magician, the maid, and the two guests out of the library, I left the magic library behind and walked into the corridor leading into the foyer... or rather, dragged myself into the corridor leading into the foyer. It was hard to find a spot right now that didn't hurt... Sakuya had indeed did her punishment very well... she chased me through the library, throwing knives at my back... and of course, very different from before, hit with every single one. And whenever I got out of her range, she used her time manipulating abilities to either slow me down or stop time entirely.<p>

"Remi will await us in the dining room, is that right?", asked Patchouli all of sudden, breaking the silence in between us as we entered the corridor. "Indeed. She and Satori Komeiji have already entered the dining room before they spoke out their request.", replied Sakuya in her usual, formal way.

"Very well.", commented Patchouli, turning back to the stairs just as she began to ascend them right after Sakuya, and followed by Rin, and then Utsuho and me. And this was the perfect opportunity.

"Hey, Okuu...", I began, slowing down a little in order for her to do so, too. And of course, wondering what exactly I was calling her for, she did. I waited for a few seconds longer, waited until the others were at the top of the stairs, while we were still standing somewhere halfway up it.

"What's it, Chôzen?", asked Utsuho, raising an eyebrow at me. I turned to her, and a small grin began to spread on my lips. "Do you remember the recent events? I know I do..." Utsuho's eyes wideend and she gulped, sending me a confused glance.

"Y-you mean those in the b-blazing hell? W-when you... regained your memories?", she asked carefully. I nodded, let out a sigh. "Exactly those.", I answered. Utsuho turned her gaze away, looked with wide eyes down at the stairs in front of her.

"I'm going to tell you it for a last time, so listen to my words...", I sighed, though I actually felt like I should snarl. Utsuho's behaviour regarding those events annoyed me, irritated me enough to partially rob my sleep at night. In a sense, nothing had changed from before and after the recent fight with her... she was just as depressed as before, if not even more, now that she knew that she was to blame.

"Utsuho, you are not responsible for anything that happened regarding me being sealed inside the time paradox, as well as me losing or regaining my memories, and whatever happened in between. The only one to blame for that is only and entirely me myself."

Utsuho looked up, looked shocked and confused as she turned to me. "B-but I...!", she began, but I silenced her by putting a finger onto her lips while shaking my head. "You just acted like you were supposed to as Satori's guardian. Everything that happened was entirely my fault. If I had just told you that I wouldn't return for a while, you would've understood that I hadn't done anything to Satori before I left...", I spoke, making sure Utsuho was listening to me.

"...besides, everything that happened in between my amnesia and the return of my memories is my fault, anyways. I've been stupid enough to start things I could've avoided. I don't blame you for anything, so I expect you to not blame yourself as well, understood?" Feeling the hell raven's nod against my finger, I removed it from her mouth and took a step back.

"Look, Okuu... my life is one single tragedy made up of smaller ones. Born from nothing, I embody and deserve only the nothing that tragedies leave behind. This, regarding my memories, was just another tragedy, and is to be forgotten like any else I ever experienced.", I sighed, my gaze travelling up the stairs until it stopped at the top of them.

"In a sense... we aren't that different, hm?" Utsuho's words made me turn back to her. "Huh?" The hell raven began to smile at my confusion, walked up to me... and put her arms around me. "Thank you for forgiving me." I found myself even more confused by that... but eventually put my arms around Utsuho, a soft smile on my lips...

...as I tried to ignore her breasts being pushed up against my chest.

_**"Great way to ruin the moment, trying not to grope her ass all of sudden while she hugs you..."**__ "S-shut up. I'm still... Koakuma's kiss..." __**"...woah, you're right, it's that spell..." **_**"A small, lower level Youkai can still do a lot of damage, huh?"**

Eventually, Utsuho removed her arms and took a few steps back, to which I immediately felt a lot better. Koakuma's spell... while it didn't truly last anylonger, it apparently still had somewhat of an effect on me. Namely, when the other gender came too close.

"What did you mean with 'we aren't that different'?", I asked the hell raven, which smiled at me. "In a sense, my life is a tragedy as well...", spoke Utsuho, "...I never wanted to take this form. I ate that Yatagarasu's corpse because I wanted to be a little stronger... and instead of making me just a little stronger, it deformed my entire body into... this."

Utsuho rose her arms and looked down at her left one. "At first, I was shocked... wanted nothing more than to be a raven again. I wanted to be an animal, not some human." I tilted my head, confused at how Utsuho could tell me this while a smile remained on her lips.

"...but soon, I found the advantages of being in this form. And to top it, I quickly got used to it. Do you know how useful thumbs are?" I sweatdropped as Utsuho began to move her thumbs, grinning stupidly as she wriggled them. "Eventually, I didn't want to turn back anymore. Also, I got what I wanted... I became powerful. Who was I to complain?", chuckled the hell raven, continuing to wriggle her thumbs.

"Besides, I quickly learned that I can change between raven form and human form whenever I want to.", added Utsuho, turning back to the stairs. She began to ascend them, and I quickly followed her. "I see. So your tragedy ended with an advantage for you.", I spoke... and almost fell when Utsuho suddenly stop and glanced over her shoulder.

"No. What I'm trying to tell you is, to make the best out of everything. If it is true what you say, and your life is made of tragedies... make the best out of it. Look at me, Chôzen... I live my tragedy, and don't try to run from it. And so should you. Face the future instead of trying to avoid it.", spoke the hell raven over her shoulder. "Nanatsu and Rumia need you, and you need them."

I gasped and almost fell down the stairs in surprise. But before I could ask Utsuho how she knew about this, she had turned away and began to ascend the stairs once more. I was too shocked to move, couldn't say or do a thing until Utsuho was long gone... and at this moment, I felt like I had lost a piece of myself. In a good way.

Clenching my right fist and staring down at it, I made a conclusion...

...fate had its ways. It was no coincidence that Utsuho had been here. I had to help her overcome her guilt, and she was yet another step on my way to find what I had lost. And I think due to her, I just made a great step into the right direction.

I had almost decided to leave them behind, Rumia and Nanatsu... but Utsuho, only the last sentence... it had been enough to make me forget that ridiculous idea of abandoning them along with my past feelings for them. Feelings only too real.

Glancing up the stairs, I lowered my hand and began to ascend the stairs. My journey wasn't over yet. Not for today. They say you regain and learn more about yourself when you follow the events of the past and try to make things right... not change them so that they never happened, but more change what is now.

Looking back, the thing that had last gone wrong had been the events at the Moriya Shrine. Maybe I should head there right after dinner... Sly wouldn't be worried if I didn't return. While we don't know each other too well, he should know me well enough to know that my way is confusing and pretty much set up... I would return when I needed to, and he would expect me then.

...if nothing goes wrong, I should be at his house by sunrise. Just a small dinner here at the Scarlet Devil Mansion, and then a surprising return to the Moriya Shrine. Just what should go wrong...?

My steps stopped when I was in front of the dining room. _"I'm going to spend some time with my sisters and then see what I can do... Utsuho is right. I should try to make the best out of my tragedies. I have to accept that they are part of me... just like Insanity and my Flame-Soul. Or my guilt. Alastor. Rumia and Nanatsu. All things that I have accepted after denying them first..."_

I put a hand onto the doorknob and twisted it, allowing me entrance into the dining room. It was the same I had rushed through before when Sakuya had been chasing me through the entire mansion. The tables were set up to create a 'U'-like shape, with the open side being into my direction.

Remi sat on one of the two tables at the other side of the room, Satori on the one aside her. On the side of the room that was left to me, Utsuho had sat down next to Rin, which sat to Koakuma's left. Aside Koakuma sat Patchouli, and next to her sat Hsien-Ko with her sister Mei Ling aside her.

On the side of the room that was to my right, Meiling sat next to Sakuya, followed by Dio (who sent me a very confused glance) and Kayako (her's on the other hand was plain creepy). Then, there were three empty places... I believe one of them would be for Flandre. Where is she, anyways? Shouldn't she be here? And why would she, as younger sister of the mansion's owner, sit there on the side, in between Dio and me?

"Ah, dear brother.", spoke Remi, acting all proud and mistress-like. "Remi.", I greeted her. "You wouldn't believe how surprised I was when Sakuya told me you were visiting us. What brings you here, if I may ask?", spoke the young, bluehaired vampire. "I decided to visit you. Call it on a whim.", I replied.

Remi's smirk increased and she slowly nodded, before she leaned forwards, putting her ellbows on the table and leaning her chin down onto her hands. "Very well then. May I inquire about your health? You didn't seem too well the last time we crossed paths."

Inside, I chuckled at the formal way Remi adressed me at. It was very obvious, though, as for why she did that... Satori. It was quite simple to see... Remi was trying to impress the elder Komeiji. Of course, this means she has managed to close her mind off, so that Satori wouldn't read her true intentions. Not that I would be surprised if that was the case, Remi was a sharp mind, she would manage to close her mind off to external intruders quite easily.

"I'm fine, thank you. The usual problems, but nothing I wouldn't be able to solve.", I chuckled. "I think elsewhise, Chôzen." I flinched at Satori's ever so indifferent, unforgiving tone of voice. Talking about closing minds off... Mine was pretty open and unguarded for a second... "I can see in your mind and your heart that you are everything but fine.", scolded the satori named Satori, standing up and glaring coldly at me.

"...I see. So what I saw inside Nanatsu and Rumia didn't turn out like they have believed. I should have known things would go wrong...", muttered Satori, sighing. I frowned at that, of course. But I knew very well that whatever Satori was talking about, she wouldn't tell me.

"Now... You are seperated from Nanatsu and Rumia, try to understand what has come over them to... Oh, I see. Hm... You are trying to find something you believe you lost, but you don't know yourself what it is yet? And... ah... Moriya Shrine... Understandable. ...Insanity? ...oh. I see, yes... Ah, it's sealed? How fortunate. Garden of the Sun...? Hm... ? Why are you blocking out the events that happened there? You don't want me to see them? Fine. Netherw...Huh? Another blockade? Oh well... Ah, that doll of poison... Letty Whiterock? Oh, I see, quite an interesting person according to your..."

I sweatdropped along everyone else as Satori muttered stuff only she and I could understand, due to her seeing my memories, and me remembering them. Really, talking with Satori was almost as if one was making jokes only one that happens to know the punchline could understand.

"So you lied to me, dear brother? Why would you do such a thing?", asked Remilia. I let out a sigh. Fine, if I was found out, I may as well tell them the truth... "I didn't want you to involved into my problems. You know that I have enough burdens... but they are mine, and mine alone. No one should ever suffer from them, Remi." The young vampire rose an eyebrow at me... but then, nodded.

"That sounds like a reasonable excuse.", she replied, standing up from her seat. "Sakuya, please show my brother where he shall sit.", instructed Remilia. Sakuya, which suddenly stood aside Remilia, bowed down. "I believe I could do that, milady, but since dinner is not ready yet, and your sister is still not here, how about we send Mister Gekido to inform your little sister about dinner?", suggested the maid.

Remilia seemed to think about this for a second, but then nodded. "Would you kindly inform Flan that dinner is nearly ready? She should be in the basement..." I nodded towards Remi, then turned around and opened the door again. "I return once I found her.", I spoke, and Remilia nodded. "Please do so."

I left the room and closed the door behind me. I was kinda happy to be out of the room... I was kinda wrong in there. I am an ex-member of the Scarlet Devil Mansion... of the original mansion. Not the current one. The mansion of today did not include me anymore. And maybe, the future SDM... maybe there was a second noble family inside it. Maybe. It depends on whether that in between Satori and Remilia was or was not serious.

...I don't think Flandre would mind. She and Koishi had gotten along pretty well during the party in Chireiden, and had many things in common... they were the perfect playmates for each other. They both were as good as inexhaustible.

Now... where to find Flan? For some reason, I don't believe she is in the basement... Why would she be there, at night, when she must have heard that her sister has guests?

_"Hey. Flame." __**"Yes?" **__"Please go into the basement and look if Flan is there." __**"Sure, will be done. Just give me a second..."**_

I watched as my Flame-Soul left, hovering towards the door to the basement. It was good that the door happened to be an old iron one, a small, barred window in it, through which my Flame-Soul entered the basement.. or rather, the staircase leading down to it. As soon as he was through the window, he was out of my view.

While he was gone, I turned to my left and looked down the corridor... and just in time, if I may add, as I saw Flandre rushing through the corridor. "Sis! Sis!", exclaimed Flandre, apparently on her way to her sisters room... she didn't know about dinner about to being served, after all. Also, she seemed excited about something...

I looked back at the iron door leading into the basement... should I wait for my Flame-Soul to return? I doubt that I will manage to find Flandre that way... she's fast and will possibly try to find her sister elsewhere. And to top that, the basement was huge... my Flame-Soul would take a while.

Deciding that waiting was pointless, I ran down the corridor to follow Flandre to wherever she was running... Guessing from the direction she came from, she was in the throne room before to find her sister there. Now, she's heading down the way I first went down when I infiltrated the mansion during the Embodiment of Scarlet Devil Incident, as Reimu calls it... the corridor where I fought Sakuya in, right in front of the stairs leading into the clocktower.

Why is Flan going there? I wonder what she is excited about, too...

* * *

><p>Following her was quite a challenge. She was flying through the corridors, rounded corners when I entered the corridor she just left... I often barely managed to see her dress vanish around the next corner. But I was catching up... how I did, I didn't really know. Taking shortcuts was impossible for me... since I didn't know where Flandre was heading, I couldn't know if she hadn't taken an entirely other way while I had used a shortcut.<p>

However, our chase came to a quick and surprising stop when I rounded a corner... and almost ran into Flandre, which stood in front of me, a big smile on her lips, her arms crossed in behind her back. "I knew I heard some steps! Big bro, what are you doing here?", smiled the younger Scarlet, while I was still trying to get over the heart attack I had almost experienced when she stood suddenly in front of me.

"Ugh, Flan, don't scare me like that!", I hissed, one hand laid onto my heart. Flandre giggled childishly at that. "But it's sooooo much fun~!", sung the younger Scarlet, dancing around in front of me. I let out a small sigh, rolling my eyes. She was just too cute, innocent and childish to be mad at her...

"Hey, big brother!", exclaimed Flandre, taking my hand while bouncing up and down, "...I can't find Remi anywhere, but that's okay, since you are here now!" I rose an eyebrow. "So? What's the matter?", I asked her, and Flandre tilted her head, grinning at me. "I've got something to show you! I found a secret in the mansion!", exclaimed the younger vampire sister, pointing down the corridor.

"Secret? What secret?", I asked. "I heard some scary noises coming from the clocktower... No one has been there ever since you left... Sakuya says that I should not go there, and Remi says the same. They've got to be hiding something up there!"

Now, Flan's reasoning wasn't wrong... if Sakuya and Remi told Flan to stay away from somewhere, there had to be something with that place...

...but what I didn't feel like telling Flandre was, that I knew the reason as for why the two of them didn't want her to go there... it was because they feared that Flandre may be reminded of that fateful day... the day that this damn man and his group entered the mansion... the day that he cut off Flandre's wings of before my eyes...

...I had snapped back then. Had killed him. Merciless. (3)

With other words: There was nothing hidden inside the clocktower... it was just the fear that Flandre may remember this more than she already does. The events that day left her soul scarred enough already...

...on the other hand, even though I knew why Flandre shouldn't enter the clocktower, she got me interested in this 'secret'... it was because of the noises she mentioned. Scary noises coming from the clocktower... Something wasn't right up there, or at least out of the usual.

"I guess you want me to check it out then? Since you shall not go in there?", I asked the younger Scarlet sister, and she nodded excitedly. "Yeah! I wanted Remi to go in there, but Remi is somewhere I can't find her! I bet she's playing hide-and-seek with me and forgot to tell me again.", huffed Flandre, an annoyed expression on her face... which looked just too cute, with her puffing her cheeks like that.

"Actually, your sister is, alongside her guests, in the dining room... dinner is about to be served. I was supposed to tell you that just when I found you.", I explained, and Flan looked at me with that 'oooooh' expression. "Alright. I'm really hungry, now that you mention it...", muttered Flandre, putting her hands onto her small stomach, "...but first, let's check out where the weird noises come from!"

I sweatdropped at that, but couldn't blame her. The thrill of an adventure, or just something out of the usual, could be quite overwhelming, to the point where it became more important than anything else. Besides, checking out weird noises inside an old clocktower sounds quite like a good mystery, if you ask me.

"Alright.", I smiled, and Flandre began to bounce up and down once more in her glee. "Yay! Let's find out what makes those weird noises!", exclaimed Flandre, before she pointed down the corridor towards an intersection... the one that lead into the corridor I had once fought Sakuya in.

"Follow me!", exclaimed the younger vampire sister, before she rushed down the corridor with me in tow. "Come on, let's go!", she shouted as she rushed around a corner... geez, why does she have to be so fast? Well, she is a vampire...

I rounded the corner as well, and immediately found myself back in the corridor I had once fought Sakuya in... the memories of that fight were still fresh, despite being actually almost two years old. It was one of my first real fights, and one of the hardest I remembered... Looking back, I can definetly say that it had been due luck that I won. Nothing more than luck...

Flandre ascended the stairs, still flying, while I followed her... and stopped at the foot of the stairs. I turned around and glanced through the corridor. During the incident Remi started... everything had been so easy, my life careless... Sure, I had lost my memories, but back then, I didn't have to care about my relationships, my actions or anything... my guilt and my past weren't as heavy as now... and I didn't have to care about the weight my heart had...

"What's taking you so long? Come on!", called Flandre's voice from upstairs, and I turned back to it. "On my way!", I shouted back, then began to ascend the stairs as well, just like she had.

It didn't take me long to catch up with her... she had stopped at the place where the stairs parted. The left path led up to the roof, while the right path led into the clocktower itself. Last time, I went left, ran to the roof in order to fight... originally against Remi, but when my memories of her returned, I fought with her... it was also the first time that Insanity partially influenced my decisions... he had appeared for the first time since my amnesia when I absorbed Rumia's darkness... but it were only thoughts that he send me back then, his desires of an ending world...

"There you are!", smiled Flandre when I stood aside her. I nodded. "Now, where are..."

**BAM!**

I flinched when I heard the loud noise of something hitting a wall or something... there was even a small tremor as the noise resounded. "There they are!", exclaimed Flandre, obviously refering to "the scary noises" she heard. I let my gaze trail up the right path.

"What the...?", I muttered, confused about the strange, loud noises that resounded throughout the tower. "Can you go inside and find out what's causing them? They may not sound through the whole mansion, but I can hear them inside the basement... they echo all around there!", complained Flandre. "I see... so that's how you heard them.", I muttered.

Flandre nodded. "Yeah. In the basement is the foot of the clocktower... it goes all the way down there.", explained Flandre. I nodded once more. "Well then, leave it to me. Wait here, alright? And don't go further, no matter what happens!" Flandre seemed confused about my sudden caution, but she agreed with a single nod.

I nodded back, then stepped past her and began ascending the next flight of stairs, the one that led into the clocktower. Glancing back while I ascended the stairs, I found Flandre indeed standing at the intersection like I had told her... For a moment, I thought she would follow me, despite being told otherwise.

My situation changed all of sudden when my foot hit a step and I stumbled forwards... for a second, I almost thought I would fall down into the depths of the clocktower and die once more... but instead, I fell forwards and 'merely' hit my head against the stairs.

Behind me, I heard loud giggling... turning around and sitting up, I found Flandre giggling into her hands. "Stop joking around, big brother!" I sweatdropped. At least she thought I did this on purpose rather than accidentally...

I jumped up.. and almost fell off the stairs when my right foot slipped over the step I was standing on. Luckily, I caught my balance and twirled around, placing my right hand on the railing. Maybe it was less dangerous if I go slowly...

I didn't like the sound of the stairs at all when I moved... they sounded old and unsound, not used in a few centuries... the wood they consisted off was old and threatened to break under the slightest weight... But nontheless, I managed to reach the top of the stairs without any further interuptions.

However, the moment that my right foot came in contact with the end of the stairs, I felt weird for a second... it was like a wave of energy rushing through me, like passing through the surface of water, only to be not inside water... but the feeling vanished rather quickly, and left me confused. Man, maybe this is still an effect of Medicine's poison?

Whatever.

The stairs now behind me, I now found myself standing on an old, wooden platform. The wooden railing looked just as dangerous as the one behind me, and the platform I stood on wasn't in any better condition. As I looked around for anything interesting on this platform, I found only one thing... a witness of centuries, victim of time... an old, wooden ladder, which, over the course of the centuries, had broken... now, the remains of it were the part that hung from the platform above me, as well as what little of it had remained on the platform I stood on.

Glancing around, I found that there was no other way leading higher into the clocktower... the noise from before sounded like it came from the very top of the large clocktower. Well, since the ladder is broken, I guess I just have to fly up there...

As usual, I began to concentrate. Since there was that platform right above me, I had to fly around it. Thus, I walked towards the edge of the platform, and when I reached it, jumped off.

It felt great to experience the wind against my face... I guess there was a small hole somewhere in the tower, as the fresh and cold breeze of the night howled throughout the tower.

However, I noticed rather quick that something was wrong, out of the usual. The feeling of freedom was amiss, the feeling of flight... instead, I felt rather heavy...

...for what felt like the hundred time that day, I found myself once more chained to the laws of gravity... I was falling.

Luckily, maybe on reflex, maybe just out of luck, my hand found the edge of the platform I had just jumped off, and I held onto it for my dear life. "Big Brother! What are you doing there? Quit joking around!", exclaimed from where Flandre stood, laughing to herself.

Using some power, I managed to get a grip on the edge with my second hand, and pulled myself up. It was then that the realization and the panic kicked in. I was panting to myself, wondering what just had happened... I had almost been swallowed by the depths of the clocktower's basement...

Turning around and looking at the railing, I shuddered. There was no way I was going to pull such a stunt again! Maybe I should better watch out... it was the third time in such a short while that I had almost been killed in this tower. Four times if you count in Sakuya chasing me through the mansion.

But why didn't I fly when I willed myself to? All that was necessary to fly in Gensokyo was the will to, some fantasy, and magic or any other, similiar power...

...wait a second! That weird feeling when I...!

I looked down at my right hand, began to concentrate... I willed negative energy into my hand, gathered it like I usually did ever so often... but nothing appeared. No green-glowing orb of negative energy. No danmaku.

Looking up, I glanced over to where Flandre stood, watching me closely. I turned back to the tower and looked up... and then, turned to leave. Flandre seemed very confused when I turned towards her and stepped onto the stairs once more... the moment that I left the platform behind, green energy gathered in my right hand.

I knew it.

"Big brother? What's wrong?", asked Flandre in confusion. "Weren't you going to find out what's causing the noises?" I looked over to her. She stood still at the lower end of the stairs... just like I had told her to. She continued to look at me with a confused frown... which suddenly turned into a big grin. "...oh, I know! You are scared by the noises!"

I sweatdroped uneasily. "Not exactly. I just wanted to try something... and I was right with my assumption." "Oh? What was it?", asked Flandre, tilting her head a little. "Well, Flan... I guess you are right, something is hidden in this tower. Someone set up a magic barrier that prevents flight and any other powers...", I muttered, turning back to the tower of loud rattering gears and mechanisms.

**BAM! BAM!**

Those noises again... they come from the very top. They made me curious... if someone was desperate enough to set up such a powerful barrier, it means that there is indeed something hidden inside here... but going up there would be quite a challenge. This is just another theory, but... if someone was desperate enough to set up a barrier to prevent someone from reaching the top... then maybe, that person also, on purpose, broke the ladder...

"What now? Why don't we just fly up there from the roof? I could 'kyuu' the roof open!", suggested Flandre with a cute grin... but it vanished when I shook my head. "No... that would be no good idea. If someone set up this barrier to prevent people from reaching the top, he will also have set up a barrier around the tower to prevent someone to go inside there from the outside...", I muttered, before I turned to the platform I had almost fallen off from once more. "I'll go up there and find out. Wait here.", I instructed the younger Scarlet sister, before I ascended the last remaining steps and stepped onto the platform once more.

The wave passed through me again, the green light in my hand dying down as it did so. When I stood on the platform, in front of the broken ladder, I wondered for a short moment as for why I did such dangerous thing as climbing through the tower... I came to the conlcusion that it was for Flandre... and partially, because I was interested as for why someone put up such a powerful barrier. It was one of the selfish desires that I hid itself in everything I did.

Looking up, I focused on the part of the ladder that hang from the upper platform. It was out of my reach, but maybe if I jump... I took a long and deep breath, then stepped back until my back was pushed against the wall. The distance between me and that ladder wasn't that great, so I had to use every centimeter to gain as much speed as possible before I jump... In hope that I could go higher that way.

I exhaled, then breathed in again, closed my eyes for a second, concentrated... opened them again and ran. It was maybe ten steps until I had to jump. Eight. Five. Two... JUMP!

My feet left the ground, my arms extended upwards... just an inch remaining and...

...the tips of my fingers brushed against the wood of the ladder, but sadly, I didn't manage to get a hold on it. I landed on the platform again, but unfortunately, slipped and stumbled... towards the wooden railing I had jumped over before. Oh come on, this can't be...

UGH!

My stomach hit the railing and I felt how the already damaged railing broke under my weight. In my shock, I threw my hands up, tried desperately to get a hold on something... and was surprised when I did.

Whatever it was that I held on... my fingers felt like they were on fire from the little distance I had slipped after holding onto it. Whatever it was, it hung from somewhere above me... looking up, I found that I was hanging from a rope that hung from the platform I was originally going to climb on.

...the irony?

"Big brother, come on, stop fooling around, you clown!", giggled Flandre, and I found myself actually growling under my breath as I began to pull myself up on the rope. It seemed to be a coincidence that the rope was hanging there... but I was quite happy about it. The last thing I wanted was to wake up somewhere in the basement after falling about five stories deep.

I let out a breath I didn't realize I was even holding when I was on the platform. Way too much action, if you ask me. My poor heart was beating madly against my chest, and I swore to myself that I couldn't take much more of these stunts...

It didn't take me long, however, to regain my calm and the panic vanished. Looking around, I found that the platform I stood on wasn't exactly big... but there was this slope leading up to a small ledge... and damn it, the other slope, leading up to the top,was broken!

Nontheless, I walked up the first slope, though careful... The last thing I wanted was another dangerous stunt. And indeed, I managed to reach the ledge without pulling another dangerous stunt. But going up further was no option... the slope was indeed broken and jumping over the part that was missing seemed impossible.

I let my gaze trail through the tower, searched for an alternative way leading to the top... and found one. One I didn't like at all. Not a single bit... The only other way that seemed to lead to the top of the clocktower without being able to fly, was... through the gears. Through the mechanism.

_"Oh come on, I'm not really gonna do that, am I?"_, I groaned inside my mind... even though I already knew the answer. Without neither any ability regarding my negation skills, nor with the ability to fly, there was no other way than to climb... if it had to be, through the gears.

As much as I was against it... my curiosity, as well as the desire to help Flandre, were too great... so I walked to the edge of the ledge, looked down... the black abyss of the unknown lay beneath me, a moving, horizontal gear behind it... If I don't mess it up, a single jump with an inrun would get me across the abyss...

Moving backwards until my back was pushed up against the wall, I focused on the gear I was going to land on... planned to, at least. But there was a certain grade of fear and hesitation inside me... especially after I messed up during the last jump with an inrun. I pushed those thoughts of hesitation aside, though, pushed myself off the wall, and ran for the edge...

For a moment, I was in midair again... I closed my eyes after I had leaped off the edge... I felt nothing for a moment, almost feared that I didn't make it and fell... the wind roared in my ears, brushed against my face... my shirt was fluttering in the wind...

...and then, pain. My whole body hurt when I felt it impact with something, rolled over the ground... and opened my eyes when I realized I wasn't dead. The ground beneath me was moving... I was indeed laying on that gear. I had done it! I've managed to jump on that gear without dying!

My joy was of short nature, however, when I let out a relieved sigh of joy... and turned around. When I did, my smug grin was wipped of my face... and I sat up rather quickly. Just in time, if I may add, as my head would've been squished in beneath a vertical gear otherwise. _"I may as well look the hell out for danger!"_

Standing up wasn't exactly easy... the ground beneath my feet was moving, after all. But eventually, after moving three times in a circle on that damn gear, I managed to stand on it. "Go, big brother!", shouted Flandre, pumping a fist into the air. I sweatdropped a little, but also felt reassured.

When I moved past the vertical gear once more, I held onto one of it's teeth and let myself be pulled upwards with it. As soon as I could, I moved on top of it, then jumped off at the highest moment in order to be not squished in between this gear and another, horizontal one. My jump ended when I landed on another vertical gear, then climbed on top of a pole, and from there, jumped onto a horizontal gear.

Heh. If I told people that I was jumping through the mechanism of a gigantic clock, they wouldn't believe me at all... then again, I was a Youkai. Maybe this was impossible for a human, but for a Youkai... Alright, I wasn't one of the athletic kind. There were more agile, quick and skilled Youkai... I was more of the humanic kind, with more humanic traits... but still, at least I was somewhat agile.

But damn, I'm clumsy. I mean, I almost killed myself now about five times during this visit...

"Come on, don't be lazy! You're almost there!", shouted Flandre, encouraging me to further. I glanced down to her over the edge of the gear I was on, and nodded. Then, I turned back to the mechanism I was jumping through... Flandre was right. I had almost made it.

Holding onto a pole when I moved past it, I pulled myself up on it. Swinging around on it until I sat on top of it, I glanced upwards. There were three vertical gears right above me, but I couldn't reach them from here... but there was that horizontal gear right above me. From there, I could maybe manage to reach those three gears... but I would need a way up there first.

Since the platform I was on (actually, it was just a pole that was protruding from the wall) wasn't moving at all, I could look around safely. Letting my gaze trail along the wall in order to find a way up to the horizontal gear directly above me, I quickly found what I was searching for.

The broken slope, the reason as for why I had chosen to move through the mechanism, continued in a short distance beneath me... and if I would drop down onto it, I could follow it up to the horizontal gear above me. This seemed to be the perfect solution... if the slope wouldn't look so dangerously unstable.

But since there was no other way...

I let myself drop down onto the slope beneath me, almost expected it to break under my weight... but it didn't. And I was more than happy about that. Standing up from my crouched position, I let my gaze follow the slope. A small grin appeared on my face. I had almost done it, the rest was now easy...

...or so I thought when I began to move. But a noise behind me wipped yet another grin off my face. Turning around, I managed just in time to jump forwards... the slope behind me began to crumble away, break from the wall and fall down into the abyss of the clocktowers. The endless jaws of time.

Running the slope upwards, I heard Flandre's shouts of encouragement once more...and they were all I needed to speed up even more, to want to reach the end with everything I had... It were only a few steps that seperated me from the safe spot on the horizontal gear when I felt the ground beneath my feet suddenly drop away. I was falling. Once more.

But I wouldn't let that happen.

I rested my feet against the falling piece of wood beneath my feet... and pushed myself off it. Twisting in midair (I don't know how I did or what came over me all of sudden), I rested my feet against the wall... and ran along it. Then, when I saw that I wouldn't manage to reach the safe gear, that all of the momentum that held me on the wall was gone, I jumped off it... and my hands grabbed onto the edge of the gear.

With a fluid move, I pulled myself on top of the gear and grinned at myself, the adrenaline inside me still higher than it should be. Thus, I kinda wasn't surprised when my reflexes kicked in when the gear beneath me suddenly tilted sidewards. I jumped just in that second, landed on top of the first vertical gear.

I jumped again, ignored the loud noise behind me... but the tremor that shook the whole gear I landed on, was anything but ignored by me. Instead, I lost my balance and landed on my ass... and the gear I was on still moved. Moved towards the next one, which moved towards me.

Panic flew through me once more... I knew only too well that I would be squished in between them if I wouldn't get the heck away from where I was. I growled, pushed my hands against the gear I sat on, then used all my power to push myself off it, catapult myself through the air.

My feet set down onto the third of the vertical gears, but the contact was only very brief, as I immediately had to jump off it again or I would end up falling down. And to my relief, my feet indeed set down onto the stone ground of the highest area in the tower.

I let out a shout of triumph! Yes! Triumph, you are mi...

**CLONG! CLATTER! BAM!**

I sweatdropped when I heard the loud noises and the tremors. Turning slowly around, I stared uneasily at the horizontal gear right after the slope. The metal rod on which it rested had apparently been old and had rusted... when I had jumped onto it, the rod had broken.

The gear had fallen against the first of the three vertical ones, which had fallen down into the endless abyss of the clocktower after breaking off... followed by the other two vertical gears. Damn. Interestingly, though, the clock outside still seemed to be working... and after glancing through the rows of gears in the mechanism, I realized something very important and yet confusing: Inside the mechanism were gears that were totally unnecessary. Their presence made absolutely no sense. They were just there... the four up here, the four that had broken off, were the best example... they had been totally unnecessary for the clock outside to move.

...something was just fishy about this... a barrier to prevent flight and ability. Unnecessary gears. Something was in here that someone didn't want to be seen... but who was this someone? Remi? Patchy? Meiling? Sakuya? Just who was hiding something up here...? ...and what?

I turned back around, more desperate than before to find out just what was hidden up here.

**BAM!**

The 'scary noise' was resounding once more and the ground shook under its power. Now that I was up here, I could definetly say where it came from... to my left was a wooden door, and the noises came from behind it. But the wooden door wasn't the interesting thing to see here, no...

I looked straight ahead. In front of me was a gigantic... yeah... what exactly was it? A huge door, perhaps... yeah, let's call it that.

It was a gigantic door, made of white stone. There was no keyhole or anything on it, and it was merely a guess that the thing in front of me happened to be a door. In fact, it looked a lot like a gigantic doorframe, round at it's top rather than angular.

Like I said, there was no keyhole... a doorknob wasn't there, either. And no doorhandle, as well. Interestingly, though, there was, made of some white emerald-like matter, a sign on the huge "door"... a sign that, in my opinion, looked interestingly a lot like one of the seven seals on Nanatsu's stomach. The one of pride, if I remember right. But the similiarity of them had to be a coincidence... this one was missing a part of the seal of pride, so no way that it was intended to be the same thing.

The seal of pride was actually looking a lot like a trident inside two larger circles, a small sun right above the trident, and a small circle at the lower end of the trident. This sign in front of me, lacked the two spikes to the left and the right... it actually looked just like a spear with a circle at the lower end and a sun above it, inside two larger circles.

Putting away this weird door and the sign on it as a coincidence, I turned to my left and began to walk towards the wooden door. I didn't care about that sign or what appeared to be a door... heck, for all I know, it could just look like a door and possibly wasn't one in the end. All that I cared about now, was that wooden door and the "scary noises" behind it...

...my hand laid onto the doorknob and I began to count inside my head. Hope this isn't a fault and I end up running into something dangerous. Knowing my luck, though, it possibly was something dangerous. _"1..."_ I gulped._ "2..."_ Was it really hot in here? I was sweating all of sudden... _ "3!"_ I slammed the door open...

...and the thing inside the room, the source of the "scary noises", immediately turned to me.

And all I could to was to gasp. The thing inside here was indeed dangerous. Quite dangerous.

...dangerously cute.

"Ahaha! Hey, it's nii-sama!", squealed the girl with the grey-greenish hair as she launched herself at me and put her arms around my neck. "K-K... Koishi?", I muttered, sweatdropping. "Uhuh!", confirmed the younger Komeiji-sister, giggling to herself.

Wait... why was she here? Satori didn't mention at all that she brought Koishi along..

"You found this awesome place, too, huh?", grinned Koishi as she detached herself from me. "Uhm... why... are you here?", I asked. "Oh, I happened to wander around the surface when I found this nice, big house... the redhaired lady at the gate didn't see me, so I slipped past when Mr. Hat told me to~!", sung Koishi. (4)

I sweatdropped uneasily. "Uh... Hi, Mr. Hat.", I muttered, greeting the hat on Koishi's head. "He says 'hi' to you as well.", smiled Koishi, and I felt, somehow, really... scared. Scared beyond hell.

"How did you get up here, Koishi?", I asked, wanting to change the topic as fast as possible. "Uhm... up here?", asked the younger Komeiji, blinking. "Yeah. You know, since we are in the clock tower of the Scarlet Devil Mansion... and there is this weird barrier that prevents use of magic and flight.", I replied, pointing over my shoulder back into the room with the mechanism.

Koishi sweatdropped after staying silent for a while. "Don't know, can't remember~" I fell over anime-style as she sung. "But that doesn't matter! I've got to show you this super interesting thingie!", exclaimed Koishi, pointing across the room towards... a statue?

It was the statue of a white, bulky, humanoid upper body, twice as tall as I was. The lower end of the body was connected to the wall, where it stuck out from. It's head was actually the helmet of a knight, it's body covered in an armour. It had a hole on it's chest, what for, I didn't know though...

...until a green orb soared past me and fit into the hole. Immediately, the statue's eyes opened up, began to glow grey-greenish as the statue pulled the hammer from the wall to his left. Turning around to find the spot the orb came from, I only found Koishi... holding some weird staff with the same green glow in it's tip.

"Look!", she exclaimed, swinging the staff down...

**BAM!**

The earth shook beneath my feet, and upon turning around, I looked confused at the statue... which had swung its hammer down and caused the whole ground to shake. So it had been the source of all this noise? "It's really fun! You can swing this staff down and the statue swings its hammer down!", laughed Koishi, rapidly swinging the staff around.

"Oh geez, so you...", I chuckled uneasily, which caused the younger Komeiji to frown. "I what...?", she asked. "This thing here causes loud noises down in the mansion below... you see, you disturbed Flandre's slee..." "FLAN?", gasped Koishi throwing the staff into the air.

I watched when it flew through the air, hit the ceiling, and then fell to the ground, rolling on it, while the statue slammed his hammer into the ground once more. I sweatdropped. "Yes, Flandre.", I replied, pointing behind me, "Let's head back to her. She's waiting in the mansion..."

Koishi grinned madly, then stormed past me towards the door that I had come through. As she did, her right foot hit the staff on the ground, and it rolled... and a huge fist hit me in the back, throwing me past Koishi back into the clocktower. "WHY ALWAYS ME?", I roared, right before I landed in front of that huge "door" with my face first.

...another faceplant. Just how all of this mess started.

...maybe this was a good sign... I mean, who knows? Maybe this is a sign that I am ready to start anew?

"Come on, you clown, don't lie around~ Gotta see Flan~", sung Koishi, before she glanced over the egde of the area we stood on. "Wow. Pretty deep, ain't it? Imagine if someone would fall down there~", chuckled Koishi. _"Oh Hell, you don't even know half the story..."_, I thought, grumbling to myself.

"Hep!", exclaimed Koishi, and all of sudden... jumped over the egde. My eyes went wide and I made a dash for the edge, not believing my eyes... had Koishi just jumped off and...

...heck. I really can't believe my eyes.

The younger Komeiji sister stood on top of a small platform on the wall... actually, just three bricks protruding from the wall. There were more of them in a short distance beneath her... heck, there are several ones, creating something like stairs! Impossible to reach when you were to climb the whole thing, but perfect to drop down onto and get back to the platform I had first fallen off...

When Koishi began dancing down on them, her mind apparently just set on finding Flandre. I sweatdropped slightly at the irony, but then dropped down onto the first row of bricks as well. When I dropped down onto the second row, I found Koishi standing already on the platform I had first jumped off... and of course, almost had fallen off.

The last few jumps were piece of a cake, and when I stood next to Koishi, I looked up... and indeed, true to my theory, it seemed to be impossible to use the rows of bricks to climb up. Some of them were just way too high.

"Let's go! I wanna see Flan!", exclaimed Koishi, pointing towards the intersection I had left Flandre at. And with that, Koishi rushed off.

A small smile came to my lips as I watched how Koishi jumped at Flandre, and the two began twirling around, shouting "FLAN!" and "KO!" Geez, this was just too cute... they even had nicknames for each other. How plain cute these two can be... despite their insane sides.

...and Mr. Hat.

**"Hmhmhmhm... I think I like Mr. Hat. He scares the shit out of you." **_**"And of you as well, Insanity." **_**"...pah. Anyways... How did you like that little boost I gave you, Chôzen?"**, chuckled Insanity inside my head. I rose an eyebrow, but began to make my way towards Flandre and Koishi. _"What power boost?" __**"Agility... Speed... Reactions... Does that ring a bell?" **_

I stopped, frowned at myself. _"Wait... are you telling me that you helped me to get up into the tower?" _**"Yeeep. You didn't really believe you did that on your own, did you?"**Ugh... and there goes the pride. So he helped me again... _"What did you help me for? I thought you seek to get rid of me..."_, I thought, continuing my way down the pretty unstable stairs to where Flandre and Koishi were dancing around.

**"I was interested as for what was guarded so well... an ancient weapon it seems. And that strange doorway. Gotta keep that in mind, who knows when this information can be useful... that aside..."** I frowned at Insanity's kinda long and pregnant pause... he was just going to drop the bomb, huh?

**"I am the darkness inside yourself, your most evil part. I search to make you submissive, not to kill you... in the end, if the host dies, so does the demon inside? Why else you I have regenerated you ever so often?"** I snarled at that. He was going on my nerves with this whole "I'm going to be the dominant one one day." and "I am your darkness and you will be my slave" thing...

Pushing him back into the darkest part of my mind, where he belonged to, I reached Flandre and Koishi, who were still dancing around, laughing at each other as they just danced there. "Come on, girls, I'm supposed to tell you that dinner is ready and that your sisters await you in the dining room...", I chuckled, putting a hand onto a shoulder of each of them.

"Alright!", exclaimed Koishi. "Last one to get there is a slowpoke and gets knife'd by Sakuya!", shouted Flandre, right before she and Koishi dashed down the stairs, heading for the dining room... leaving me standing there, sweatdropping. I already got knife'd today... and I have the bad feeling that Sakuya won't mind doing it again...

...but that aside, as their "Big brother" it sure is really nice to see my sisters get along so well... even though I wasn't related to either side by blood. But it was the thought that counted, right...?

...ah well, might as well head for dinner. And then, leave... I think the night is far from over... The Moriya Shrine was awaiting me once more...

...but the question was... were it's inhabitants as well?

* * *

><p>"Uhm... are you sure you're fine with that, dear brother?", asked Remi, staring confused at me... or rather, the table I was sitting at. I glanced over to Sakuya, which just send me a sweet smile... a dangerously sweet smile, which practically shouted "Don't say the wrong thing now... I can aim perfectly with my knives, even from here."<p>

And because of that, I felt pretty uncomfortable. "No, Remi, this is just fine. I am a guest this time, and a pretty unimportant one... I didn't even announce myself, so this is no problem. Not at all...", I chuckled uneasily, sweat running down my forehead.

"But dear brother! You are welcome at any time and do not have to announce yourself at all!", insisted Remi, "Sakuya, may you tell the fairy maids to bring another ta..." "NO, IT'S FINE!", I shouted... and laughed uneasily as everybody stared quite confused at me... me and my nearly destroyed table.

Sakuya had done this on purpose, of course... another part of my punishment for walking in on her. Remember the table I hid behind while I was inside the dining room when Sakuya was chasing me through the mansion? The one she got me through with a knife? Well, of course, the table still had all the holes from where the knives went through it... looking closely, there was also a little bit of my blood still inside one of the holes.

...yeah, anyways, Sakuya told me to sit at that table. She put it there, right next to during a time-stop, right when I was sitting down...

Ah yes, about that... Remember that I wondered why Flandre wasn't sitting aside Remilia, despite being the mistress' younger sister? Well, as it turned out, Flandre wanted to view the sky while she enjoyed her dinner... and it just happened that we sat directly by the wall opposite to the window, and thus, had a nice view on the nightly sky.

And well... since Koishi made her surpising appearance, I was sitting at the table to the very left now... with Koishi and Flandre at the one to my right.

...Sakuya. I wouldn't let her go through with this! Might as well pay her back for the chase and the pain...

"Now then, dinner is served.", began Remi... and I chuckled evilly to myself under my breath. Oh yes, Remi, dinner is served... revenge is a dish best served cold...

As soon as everybody had some food in front of them, several small conversations started in the room... Flandre and Koishi were exchanging the events of the last two days, as well as planning on what to play after dinner... tag or hide-and-seek. Both, of course, including Danmaku and explosions.

Out of the corner of my eyes, I saw that Remi had a conversation with Satori, but I didn't know what they were talking about. Meiling, of course, only had eyes for Sakuya, and vice-versa as well, of course. And with Dio being totally bored out of his mind according to his expression, as well as Hsien-ko and Mei-Ling talking with Kayako, Utsuho and Rin, that only left Patchouli and Koakuma... the conversation I was now joining to have a little... different request.

I stood up and walked over to Koakuma. No one was looking, except for Patchouli... and hell, as if she would tell anyone! I walked up to Koakuma from behind, leaned down next to her after making sure that nobody was looking my way... I brushed her red hair aside, causing her to gasp softly as my breath hit her right earlobe. "Say... Koa...", I breathed, drawing a small moan from the succubus, "...could you, perhaps, fulfill a small request for me?"

The succubus glanced over her shoulder, her face flushed. I guess she still remembers her little make-out-session down there in Voile. I know I do. The desire fo Koakuma had vanished with the hours passing... it wasn't yet fully gone, a sweet aftertaste I barely noticed anymore.

"W-what request?", whispered the little devil back. "I'm going to excuse myself for a second in a moment... I'll wait for you in the corridor just outside, and tell you more then...", I chuckled. Koakuma seemed confused, and Patchouli sent me a dangerous, and yet questioning glare... it practically shouted "Hands off my personal assistant, Chôzen! Make her unhappy and I'll make you unhappy in the most painful way possible to me.", but I ignored that glare straight away.

Instead, I rose to my full height again, and glanced over to Remi. "Ah, Remi, would you excuse me for a second?", I asked, and the vampire nodded towards me. I nodded back, and turned to leave the room... just outside it, I turned around and closed the door. Then, I walked over to the side of the door, and leaned against the wall to wait for Koakuma.

I didn't have to wait long, though. She followed my request and indeed left the room only a few seconds after me, saying that Patchouli would like to have another tea brewed by her.

Koakuma turned to me as soon as the door was closed, looked at me with a questioning expression. "Why did you call me here?", asked the succubus, making sure to have some distance in between us to prevent the events that happened in Voile from happening yet again.

"Ah, you see... I have this small request...", I chuckled, almost repeating the words from before, "...I need to be careless, and you know what that means, right?"

Koakuma blushed madly as she realized.

* * *

><p>"AH!"<p>

Everyone inside the dining room rose an eyebrow when Koakuma's shout echoed through the mansion... only Patchouli facepalmed, as if aware about what was happening inside the corridor just outside the door.

"MHM!"

"What is this noise?", muttered Satori, glancing towards the door. "I would like to know that as well, Lady Komeiji...", muttered Remilia, raising an eyebrow.

"AH YES!"

"This... almost sounds like Koakuma...", muttered Sakuya, looking up from her conversation with Meiling. "Indeed it does... I wonder what's going on?", added Meiling, standing up. "Shall I take a look, milady?", asked Meiling, of course, directed towards Remilia. "Yes, Meiling, ple..."

"AW SHIT!"

Remilia stopped, irritated and confused about the noises outside the door. A quick glance towards Meiling, and the gatekeeper began to move towards the door. However, just as she was about to reach for the doorknob, the door opened up all of sudden, and revealed a pretty disheveled appearing Koakuma stumbling into the room, chuckling uneasily.

"I-I'm back.", she announced, grinning slightly... in a perverted way. Luckily, nobody but Patchouli noticed. Just a second later, Chôzen appeared in the doorway, grinning to himself about something. "Uhm.. Koakuma, where is the tea you wanted to brew?", asked Meiling, sweatdropping. "Tea...? What tea?", giggled Koakuma, surprising and confusing everybody.

Meiling shared a confused glance with Remilia, but when the vampire gave the order to return to her seat, she did.

* * *

><p>I watched as Meiling returned to her seat. Meanwhile, Koakuma leaned towards me. "Hehe... you're a great kisser, Chôzen Gekido~", sung the succubus in a low tone into my left ear. "Thanks.", I chuckled, feeling way lightheaded now... man, that succubus magic sure did it's work!<p>

"Oh no, the pleasure was all mine~", chuckled Koakuma, before she took a step back... she was a slightly confusing person. Sometimes, she was shy and careful when it came to her abilities, and then she was lightheaded, risky, yearning for attention and pleasure... she was a small mystery to me. One I possibly wouldn't understand.

"Uhm... succubus, are you sure you should stand that close to him?", asked Utsuho all of sudden, and Koakuma and I turned towards her. "Yeah... last time you did, you two... went all... oh my god, so perverted~", squealed Rin, once more blushing and shaking her head with her hands on her cheeks.

"It's fine. I created a barrier around Koa in order to prevent her aura from making Chôzen go all mad for her.", explained Patchouli... even though she sent us a questioning, yet knowing glance. A scolding one, as if to tell us to not do that again... like children caught stealing candies.

"Alright.", replied Utsuho, before returning to her conversation with Rin and the others. Koakuma sent me a last, sensual glance, a small smirk on her lips. She let her right index finger trail up my chest, up to my chin, where she playfully let it brush past, followed by her devil tail, before she walked back to her mistress.

I, on the other hand, turned to my seat... a smug grin on my lips. Now, Sakuya, it's payback time! Now, that I've lost some reasonability, I don't care for your knives anymore! Oh well, might as well start with the first thing that comes to my mind...

"Hey, Sakuya...", I chuckled. The maid, which sat three seats to my right, leaned forwards and glanced past her father and the two younger sisters. "Yes?", she asked, giving me a dangerous glare... one I could only grin at. "You know... that underwear of yours is really cute. Just felt like somebody had to tell you that, ya know?", I chuckled... and the knife soared past me.

Sakuya was staring at me with a bright-red head, glaring at me with disgust. Dio and Meiling, however, both had one eyebrow rosen and looked at me like I was on drugs or something. "W-what was that?", snarled the head-maid, while I leaned back in my chair, relaxing as if danger wasn't three seats away.

"Man, and how agile you were... ha, I liked that moment when I tricked you. You should've seen that dumb look on your face when I was hiding over the door the whole time and you were like 'damn he escaped!'... Man, could you please make that face again? Just for me?", I smirked.

Another knife, skillfully avoided by me and my luck. Sakuya was glaring daggers at me now (quite literally, actually, even though it were knives), and Dio and Meiling both had expressions that practically told me "What? You're serious?"

"Hm... you know, Sakuya... I think you gained some weight, though... either that or that maid outfit is just hiding pretty much all of..." The third knive that soared past me cut me off, caused me to grin devilishly. By now, the attention of the whole room was on me and Sakuya... and I didn't mind at all. Payback, bitch!

**"OHOHOHO! THIS IS GOLD!"**, roared Insanity inside my head, laughing his ass off. _**"I have to agree... this is indeed very amusing to watch. Can't believe that he really went as far as letting Koakuma kiss him careless just to get some revenge on that Brando girl..."**_

I ignored the dangerous glares I got from Sakuya, Dio and Meiling... I guess Dio didn't like it that I was irritating his daughter, while Meiling seemed angry at me for picking on her fiancé... and with such rude words.

Time for the final blow.

"You know, Sakuya...", I chuckled, leaning back until I was almost falling over, "...we should repeat this on occasion."

Dio, Meiling and Sakuya shot up from their chairs.

* * *

><p>The door of the Scarlet Devil Mansion swung open, and I found myself flying outside into the cold and dark night. I landed with my face in a puddle of rainwater and dirt, but I didn't care at all... even then, I had that huge-ass, pleased grin on my face... even though I got a good load of dirt in my mouth.<p>

"AND DON'T COME BACK UNTIL YOU'RE SOBER!", roared Meiling after me, having been the one to literally kick me out. After Dio and Sakuya chased me all the way into the foyer while I laughed like a madman.

The door to the Scarlet Devil Mansion closed with a loud thud, and I sat on my knees in front of the mansion, quite pleased with my actions... due to my lightheadedness.

"_**You're a genius, really. You could've at least waited me before you went up into the tower."**_, complained my Flame-Soul, as he flew out of a window. _**"But whatever. Just what in gods name has gotten into you?"**_ I ignored him, and grinned to myself instead.

"Oh dear, just what did you do~", sighed a voice from above me, and when I looked up, I found Koakuma flying out of the windows in the first story. "Payback.", I chuckled. Koakuma shook her head disapprovingly, even though she wore a smirk as well.

"Next time, I won't help you if you request to kiss me again.", giggled Koakuma, poking my nose, before she helped me up. "Well, how about a goodbye-kiss, Koa?", I chuckled. With the new kiss, I had been put under her spell once more, and the feeling of desire for the succubus was back. However, this time, we had managed to end our kiss by ourselves... just in time, if I may add. Meiling would've opened up the door about five seconds later.

"Nope~", giggled Koakuma, poking my nose again. "You've got dirt in and all around your mouth. Besides, you were a bad boy, and you don't deserve a kiss.~", chuckled the succubus playfully. "D'aw. And I looked so forward to that.", I replied, just as playful.

"Besides, don't you like bad boys? You're a succubus, one of the naughtiest kind of demons existing... shouldn't you like the bad, naughty boys?", I chuckled. Koakuma just took a step back and turned around, but she continued to look at me from over her shoulder. "Ah, you see~", giggled the succubus, "...I have different interests. But still, you bad, bad boy... You're not entirely wrong. You're cute."

My grin widened at that. "Thanks.", I smirked. "No prob, handsome. Now, I should head back inside..." Koakuma began to fly in front of me, still looking over her shoulder at me. "...for now, I suggest you listen to Meiling's words. Get sober. You're all addicted to me~", sung Koakuma.

I chuckled. "Sure. Whatever.", I replied with a shrug, glancing towards Youkai mountain, where I was heading next to. "But...", began Koakuma, to which I turned back to her... just in time to notice the small peck on my left cheek, which wasn't stained with dirt. "...don't forget to come from time to time and ask for a small taste. I know I wouldn't mind to kiss someone once in a while that is... as good as you."

With a last wink, the succubus flew towards the window she had appeared from, and eventually vanished inside the mansion again, leaving me to stand there in the garden of the mansion... a big grin on my lips. Oh, Koakuma, I won't mind as well...

Chuckling to myself, I turned to leave the place that I had once also lived in. The Scarlet Devil Mansion wasn't my home anymore... but still a place I would always return to, and view as a second home...

* * *

><p>Only a short while later, maybe two or three hours later, my feet set down onto the ground. Since I had been thrown out of the Scarlet Devil Mansion, Koakuma's spell had begun to wear off... but not my big smirk. It had so been worth it... Sakuya got what she deserved... but so do I, I guess.<p>

Anyways... I didn't walk all the way to Youkai Mountain. Heck no! I could have, like Shikieiki had suggested, walk all the way... but she had meant from the Garden of the Sun to the Scarlet Devil Mansion. Besides... there was no way I was going to walk all the way up to the Moriya Shrine! I had done that before, but last time, because I couldn't be sure if the supposed-to-be evil god wouldn't blow me out of heaven. Now that I know that it is just Orochi...

Whatever.

I should go and apologize to them, then they apologize to me, and then we all hug and Orochi starts throwing faith pillars at me again, just like in old times.

Note the sarcasm, please.

Anyways... I was somewhat half up Youkai Mountain now, sitting on a tree trunk. The only reason why I didn't continue my flight up to the mountain was that I was tired, and the air up there was getting thinner already... nothing you want to experience when you are already tired, believe me.

Now... where was I exactly? There was a forest behind me... and a waterfall not all too far from me. The waterfall that the secret village of the tengu was behind. It was only now that I had my memory back that I realized what exactly it had meant that I had been invited there... not many Youkai were.

If you were invited into the tengu village, it meant you were quite special. Sadly, I don't think I showed enough honor and respect towards the tengu and their leader, Lord Tenma, last time I was there. And of course, I can't forget Hatate and Aya...!

...the later one can't forget Nanatsu as well, I guess. Hehehe.

But whatever. That visit to the rather mordern, city-like village was of the past. Like then, though, I was heading for the Moriya Shrine... after I rest for a second. As soon as I recovered, I'll fly to the Shrine and... yeah. How was I going to do this...?

_"Heeeello Kanako. Oh, ya know, last time was really bad and I am sorry. And... oh, hi there Sanae, thanks for almost killing me." _**"Sounds good to me." **_"Shut up."_, I snarled at my insane personality, before I let out a deep sigh and glanced towards the heaven. The full moon shone through the remaining, dark storm clouds... the rain had long stopped, but still... I don't think that the storm is over yet. Who knows? Maybe Suwako annoyed Orochi again?

Whatever... I need just a little rest, and then everything's fine... Hey... why am I feeling lightheaded again? Not the same kind of lightheadedness I felt around Koakuma... no... I'm... feeling good right now. Confident. Ah what the hell was I worried about, anyways?

It's not like they would try to kill me at the Moriya Shrine. Besides, I guess Sanae already got her proper scolding. After all, Kanako and Suwako didn't sound all too happy when they saw me fall out of heaven. And, after all, Suwako doesn't want me dead. Of that, I am sure.

And... Rumia and Nanatsu... why was I worried about their relationship? I should be happy for them, but instead, I am all grumpy and run away from them! What the hell? Am I really that much of an idiot? The two most important persons in my life, Nanatsu no Taizai and Rumia Shisô, were finally happy, despite everything they ever went through... I should really be happy for them!

...but why could I finally think so clear about everything? I mean, my mind was clear after I sealed the Negative Soul... but why was it now that I could finally think clear, half-way up Youkai Mountain, nowhere at all?

...could it be due to being exposed to Koakuma's aura two times? Both times, at full power? Or was there something else I had yet to remember...?

"Tasty~", sung a female voice from behind me, startling me... and making me aware that someone had placed his hands on my shoulders. Turning to glance over my shoulder, I came face-to-face with a cute, greenhaired woman...

"Hina?", I muttered, blinking at the curse goddess. "That I am~", snickered Hina, right before the green, almost teal-coloured aura around me, which had gone over to her, vanished. The curse goddess began to spin as she moved away from me, giggling to herself, before she stopped again.

"Hello there, unfortunate~ Has been a while, hasn't it?", chuckled Hina. "Uhm... yeah.", I replied, blinking. Now this was an interesting turn I hadn't seen coming. "Did you just... steal my misfortune again?", I chuckled. "Sure I did! Do you want it back, or what?", smiled Hina... and I quickly shook my head. "Nooope!", I muttered uneasily, jumping away from her.

Hina began to laugh at that, and while I felt really awkward and weird at first, I soon had the urge to join... and indeed, I began laughing as well. We laughed for a while, and it was only the sudden sound of something rising out of the water that eventually stopped us. Glancing over to the river near us, I saw nothing at first... before she suddenly slowly blended in.

About a few seconds later, a bluehaired girl stood before me. Nitori Kawashiro, if I remember right. That kappa girl that said as good as nothing last time I saw her... She sure is shy.

"Uhm... may I... ask why you two are laughing here, in the middle of the night?", asked the young kappa girl, looking at us. I shared a short glance with Hina, but then turned back to Nitori. "About nothing, somehow.", I chuckled, causing Nitori to become even more confused as she seemed to be before.

"Sorry if we woke you up or anything.", smiled Hina. Nitori tilted her head a little, but then shook her head slightly. "Uhm.. No... You... I was still awake. I was working on my new project.", admitted the kappa, looking slightly to the side.

"Oh, I see.", giggled Hina. "Y-yes...", muttered Nitori, fidgeting a little. "Why are you so uneasy, Nitori-chaaan?", giggled Hina, spinning towards the kappa... and before she knew, Nitori was on Hina's shoulders, and the curse goddess began spinning away. "Goodbye, Chôzeeeen~", sung Hina, and I sweatdropped when I heard Hina begin to sing her song, while Nitori screamed... whether or not in fear, I didn't know.

I chuckled slightly, but then turned away. Maybe this rest was enough.. geez, I didn't even manage to thank Hina, she was gone all of sudden... Oh well, I thank her next time I see her. Won't be that soon, I guess... But oh well.

Anyways, feeling recovered and energetic again, I looked up to the top of Youkai Mountain. The moon shone brightly behind it, telling me it was close to dawn... it was maybe 4AM or something like that. Huh. When I left the Scarlet Devil Mansion, it had been about midnight... Can't believe it's already almost dawn and I am not even there yet.

Whatever. I should hurry up now... I was trying to be at Sly's pub around 9AM or something like that, but... oh well. Knowing me, I wouldn't be there... not even in the evening. But at least Sly wouldn't be worried.. He's Sly, and he wouldn't be worried about me. He knew me enough for that. And, of course, there would possibly already a rumor about my location going around of which Sly knew... if not, then it couldn't take much time until he does.

I let out a small, relieved sigh... Man, Hina really did her work. All that had really bothered me... gone! I felt really relieved right now... the weight on my shoulders gone. Maybe, I could just go up to the Moriya Shrine and get this over with... just like this.

Oh well... I had to go there first. Luckily, flying up there didn't take that long... maybe an hour, maybe two... maybe even shorter, who knows? Depends on the wind and all... and if something was going to happen on the way up there...

"Oi!" I flinched as I heard the loud voice... it sounded familiar. Just who did it belong to...? Wait... I know that voice. Wasn't it the voice of...

I twirled around, rose my right hand in front of my face... and just in the right moment, I summoned Alastor to block the sword that was coming down on me. "HIYAH!", roared my attacker, pushed her foot into my chest and jumped off me.

When she landed, she chuckled and put her sword away. "Good morning, Chôzen. Your reflexes are just as extraordinary as usual.", greeted Momiji, raising one hand. I sweatdropped, and Alastor vanished again. "Ah... yeah... hi to you as well, Momiji.", I muttered, one eyelid twitching.

"What brings you here? I don't think is just a friendly visit...", I chuckled uneasily, relaxing a little. "Uhm... well, no.", admitted Momiji, sheepishly scratching the back of her head while her tail dropped a little. "So? For what reason are you here, then?", I asked, and Momiji smiled sheepishly. "I saw you come towards the mountain from afar, and informed Lord Tenma that you were coming into this direction.", explained Momiji.

"Oh... So I guess I am right if I assume that you are here to invite me into the village once more, right?", I asked, and Momiji nodded. "Chôzen Gekido. Lord Tenma has sent me to deliver an invitation to the village of the Tengu once more.", spoke Momiji, as she bowed before me.

I chuckled a little. "Alright... why not? If they even sent you to invite me...", I replied and Momiji's face lit up. "Sure. Then please follow me.", smiled the white-wolf tengu, before she turned around and began to walk towards the waterfall.

"Lord Tenma will certainly enjoy your visit, and I hope you will enjoy it as well.", began the white wolf-tengu as we began our small journey towards the waterfall nearby. "Oh, I bet I will.", I replied, stretching my tired limbs. Well... maybe it wasn't wrong if I stayed there until morning and went to the Moriya Shrine then. It's not like I had a deadline or something... My goal was to find which I lost, and I had already guessed that I wouldn't find it in just a few days...

"Now then, Chôzen... Rumors have reached my ears that you had a hard time lately. Is that true?", asked Momiji, and I let out a small sigh... even though I smiled. "Yeah... All the time, I was chasing after my lost memories, after the days long forgotten... and now...", I began, but trailed off.

"Now you wish you had never even searched for them in the first place, is that it?", asked Momiji, glancing over her right shoulder. "Yes... You got it. Exactly that is the problem. I am a different person now, with memories that just don't seem to be mine... and the worst is, this memories contain feelings that now try to come through again." "I see... And that is the problem, right? You don't anylonger know what to feel, huh? And of course, who you really are, right?" I nodded.

To my surprise, the white wolf-tengu stopped at that moment and let out a small sigh, before she turned around... and placed a hand on my shoulder. "I'm not good with this, but... I can only tell you what I see in you...", sighed Momiji, closing her eyes.

"Chôzen Gekido... is a person that is hard to define, as he can change in the blink of an eye. One second, he cares, the next he does not. He is strong in one second, and weak in the other. He has all he wants, but at the same time nothing. He is always the contrary to himself, no matter how you turn and twist it..." Momiji's words made sense to me... yes, in a sense, she was right. I was changing quite a lot in what I believed and what not... what I fought for, and what I hated...

"However..."

I blinked and looked up just as Momiji opened her eyes, and placed the second hand on my other shoulder. "...he has not changed in who he is. Chôzen, I cannot understand you... I guess no one really can. But I understand you enough to know that there has never been a different person. There isn't a 'Chôzen from the past' and a 'Chôzen from the present'... These two are exactly the same. The nihilist and the current one are the same... no matter if the current one isn't a nihilist anymore. You have not changed at all... your heart is still the same, and does still beat for the same things."

I looked deep into Momiji's red eyes... our gazes locked... In her eyes laid honesty, truth. She wasn't lying. This was what she saw in me... someone I wasn't really familiar with, someone to see me as I was... I smiled at her, and that was apparently all that she needed to understand. She let go of my shoulders and stepped back, nodded herself.

"Fine. Then let us go and meet Lord Tenma. She will await us already.", spoke Momiji, before she turned to the waterfall once more. "Please follow me." I nodded and when she began to walk again, so did I. However, since I didn't wanted to walk in uncomfortable silence, I decided to change the topic just as we reached the waterfall.

"How have you been, Momiji?", I asked her, and the white wolf-tengu let out another sigh. "Aw, well...", she began, climbing onto a ledge in behind the waterfall, "...the usual. I've been guarding the waterfall and the mountain... and Aya has been a pest.", sighed Momiji. I rolled my eyes. "You can't get friends with her, can you?", I asked, and Momiji sighed.

"I never really tried to.", answered Momiji, just as we entered the tunnel that lead into the village. "Maybe you should. Who knows what you might gain?", I chuckled. Momiji gave me a questioning frown at that, as if to question my sanity.

"Look, I know you don't like Aya that much...", I sighed. "I hate her.", was all Momiji said, not even looking my way. "What for? You've never really tried to be social with her, if I am right. Just what are you denying her for? I do think that she actually tries to become your friend, and annoys you because of that.", I asked.

"Aya is an unresponsible, lazy, up to no good person. She ignores the privacy of people just in order to have something to write about... and she lies. Furthermore, Aya has never really worked hard in her life. All she does is going around Gensokyo and annoying people.", growled the white wolf-tengu.

"Still... have you ever tried to understand her? To be social with her? Just try to understand her for once, give her a chance... I think she could need you as a friend, Momiji." The white wolf-tengu didn't like to hear that at all... she just sneered and continued to look down the tunnel. "We are almost there.", snarled Momiji.

I sighed as I heard the anger within Momiji's voice... did she really hate Aya that much? Just because Aya was lazy and that stuff? Or was there more to it? I didn't know, and I knew it wasn't my place to pry into Momiji's relationships...

...on the other hand, maybe I should tell Hina to drop by and help a certain white wolf-tengu with her uneasiness. Hina's hands did wonders, even to someone as me...

"We're here.", spoke Momiji, as we left the tunnel and entered the village of the tengu. Immediately, eyes rested upon me and Momiji, and murmurs and whispers began to erupt. One of Momiji's dog ears twitched lightly, an annoyed expression on her face... whatever she had just heard, she didn't like it. Not at all.

"You know where the palace is, but I must request you to follow me nontheless.", growled Momiji over her shoulder at me, and I nodded. We made our way through the crowds of Tengu that were in the busy streets, and I found myself once more amazed by the palace as we neared it...

...only a few moments later, Momiji and I stood in front of Lord Tenma's door.

"Please behave.", muttered Momiji, before she knocked on the door, and then pushed it open. "Your guest, as requested, Lord Tenma.", spoke Momiji with a raised voice, before she bowed down, and then left the room, closing the door behind her.

When I stood up after bowing myself, I found nothing of the joy I had expected in Lord Tenma's face. Instead, she wore a dangerous, serious expression... and it was then that I noticed that the white wolf-tengu in the room all had their weapons pointed at me.

"W-what?", I gasped, looking left and right. "Chôzen Gekido.", spoke Lord Tenma, raising from her nest. I turned to her, a questioning, shocked frown on my face. "What's this about?", I demanded to know, but Lord Tenma simply shook her head and began pacing left and right.

"Perhaps I should ask you the same?", asked Lord Tenma, glaring at me for reasons I didn't know yet. "Hey, that's my li-!" As I spoke, I had taken a step towards the leader of all tengu, but the white wolf-tengu to my right immediately held its sword to my throat.

"Mhm... maybe I should start this differently? How about...", Lord Tenma trailed off, stopped in her steps, turning her head to me, "...I have looked through your masquerade." "HUH?", I growled, shocked and confused. "Still not revealing yourself? Very well then.", sighed Lord Tenma, before she sat down again.

"Almost a month ago, the whole magical aura of Gensokyo changed for one night... a certain dark, stormy night. The clouds in the heaven itself were made of nothing more than dark, bloodlusty power, and the wind changed..." My eyes went wide when I realized what she was playing at. "The fight in between me and Rumia...", I muttered.

"Correct.", growled Tenma, rising again. "Momiji watched the battle closely, informed us about every step. I believed Gensokyo to be lost, my lands to end... it was hopeless situation, as both Rumia Shisô, as well as Chôzen Gekido had snapped... and either way, Gensokyo was doomed. Had Rumia won, Gensokyo would be plunged in darkness by now... had Chôzen won, we were doomed as well, as he wasn't himself, had turned into something bloodlusty and merciless..."

I hissed. So Lord Tenma knew of that fight... but for what reason was she now this hostile towards me?

"Chôzen Gekido won... but had Chôzen really won? Had he defeated the darkness inside himself before he defeated Rumia? Only that way, he would have been reasonable enough to not end Gensokyo... So my question is...", Lord Tenma stopped, glared once more towards me. "...are you indeed Chôzen Gekido? And if so, how did you manage to defeat your inner demon?"

I hissed. Great, Insanity was causing more problems again... Why was it that he always caused this lot of problems for me? Whatever action he made, may it be good or bad... it always ended with at least one serious problem for me...

**"Oooh... don't worry toots, he kicked my ass good."**

My eyes widened, as did several more in the room. Immediately, I had two swords at my throat, as well as a spear against my back. "W-what was that...?", muttered Lord Tenma, looking shocked at me. I knew as for why, as well... my right side had just transformed, hadn't it? I once saw it in a mirror...

The green stripe in my fringe had turned red, the right eye crimson. A spike had come out of my shoulder as well. And my lips had curled up into a demonic smirk, yet only the right side of my body was affected.

"Insanity...", I muttered. **"Heya."**, snickered Insanity, stretching my right arm. "I demand to know what this is!", roared Lord Tenma. **"Oh, it's quite simple, toots. I am that which you just called the 'inner demon'."**, chuckled Insanity with amusement.

**"It seems ya liked my apocalyptic night... Rumia wasn't exactly innocent as well, though. Anyways... Mind you, I did defeat Rumia first, but Chôzen here kicked my ass right after, and sent me back into the deepest parts of his mind... so dont'cha worry. He's the same he's always been... only that I am lurking here now... Waiting..."**

A short wave of pain went through my body as he vanished again, leaving me in control of my body once more.

"What in the name of Yasaka...", whispered Lord Tenma, apparently not believing what she just saw. "Damn him...", I growled to myself as I got up from the ground. I had fallen to my knees as he vanished... back to wherever he sat. Lurked. Waited.

"So... are you telling me that... you are indeed still the same?", asked Lord Tenma after I got up. I growled and nodded... and the white wolf-tengu around me retreated to their positions when Lord Tenma lifted her hand. "I see... so you really managed to defeat your inner demon before it was too late... thank Yasaka.", sighed Lord Tenma, before she collapsed into her nest.

"INUBASHIRI!", she roared, and the door behind me opened up to reveal Momiji, holding her sword tightly. She glanced through the room, and as soon as Lord Tenma nodded, she put her sword away. "He's fine.", growled Lord Tenma.

"However, I would like to hear your observations. You guided him here. In your opinion... is he still the same?"

Momiji shared a short glance with me... and then, nodded. "Yes. All the time along, he showed exactly the behaviour he has always done. I do not see any sign as for why we should still distrust him. He still shows the concern towards others, and does still not like to talk about himself."

I rolled my eyes at the last sentence, but murmured under my breath that Momiji wasn't exactly wrong. "I see.", sighed Tenma, before she turned to me. "The I shall apologize for distrusting you, Chôzen. It was just that we couldn't be sure if... you called him Insanity, did you...? Well, we couldn't be sure if he hadn't taken your place by now... during your battle with Rumia, you just seemed not to be the same one anymore...", spoke Lord Tenma.

I let out a sigh myself. "He had the control back then.", I admitted, "...but only because I let him." Lord Tenma nodded slowly at that, but then closed her eyes. "Excuse my rudeness now, but could you perhaps leave the village? I have to think about something... concerning you. Do not worry, you are not an enemy, and you are still a welcome guest inside the village... but I need to think about things. You may leave now, and return another day. I shall have thought this through then."

She waved her hand, and before I could say another thing, Momiji was already pulling me out of the room. _"Not exactly the visit I was prepared for." _**"I don't know your problem. I liked the welcome." **_"..."_

"Sorry.", sighed Momiji as we left the palace. I sent her a small glance. "Don't worry about it.", I muttered, glancing to my left, down one of the streets… and there, I spotted her, walking in between other tengu females… not in a group, rather by herself.

I freed from Momiji's grip on my shirt, pushed her away from me and ran towards the female I had spotted… of course, Momiji shouted death threats after me, told me to come back as she got up from the ground. But I didn't care. There was something I needed to be done…

I pushed several tengu out of the way, and when there were too many in my way, I simply took into the air and flew over them. I landed eventually right in behind the tengu I was seaching for, extended an arm and put a hand onto her shoulder to stop her. "WAIT!", I exclaimed, to which she turned around and looked at me with a questioning frown.

"Huh…?", muttered the tengu girl. "Uhm… Aya, I've got something to tell you.", I sighed, letting go of her shoulder. The "honest" reporter, Aya Shameimaru, looked rather confused at me. "What are you doing here?", she asked, blinking. "Aya, I've got something to tell you.", I replied, avoiding her question.

"Uhm…. Come inside?", muttered Aya. It was then that I noticed that she had a key in her right hand, which already was put into the lock. Apparently, this was her house…

"Uhm… no need to. I was just…", I sighed, trailed off, took a few steps back…. And then, bowed deeply in front of her. "I am sorry about what happened in Sly's pub yesterday. I didn't want to attack you, but when you asked Rumia about me… and she replied that she and Nanatsu… I guess I just… I don't know. Something inside me just… snapped."

The tengu reporter frowned at me, looked confused… and then, began to grin. "Apology accepted. But I wasn't even angry at you in the first place. You see… during my scoops, I get attacked quite often. You could say that I am already used to it. Besides, one bullet won't get the pure and honest reporter, Aya Shameimaru, down!", chuckled Aya somewhat proud, causing me to sweatdrop.

"Uh… sure. Anyways, I just felt like I had to apologize to you.", I muttered, and Aya grinned. "Sure. Thanks. And like I said, I don't hold grudges. It's part of my job~!", grinned Aya, before she opened the door to her house. "And besides… I think I learned my lesson…" I rose an eyebrow. "Really?", I asked her, and Aya nodded.

"Yeah. Don't pry into anything related to Nanatsu no Taizai, unless she allows you to." I sweatdropped. "You've still got a looong way to go…", I muttered, and she rose an eyebrow, even though she continued to smile. "You think so? Well, we'll see~", giggled Aya, before she entered her house. "Well then, see you around~." And with that, Aya was gone.

…I've got a bad feeling about this. I bet she already got a new scoop.

Suddenly, someone hit me over the head. "Don't run off like that!", scolded Momiji. I chuckled and turned around. "Sorry… had to apologize to someone.", I muttered sheepishly, and Momiji let out a sigh. "Really now, you can be quite a bother…", sighed Momiji, pinching the bridge of her nose.

"Ha! You two act, like, an old couple!", chuckled a new voice, and as Momiji and I looked up, a bright flash enclosed us. "Hatate…!", growled Momiji, rubbing her eyes. The tengu reporter closed her cellphone. "Ha! That blue kappa, like, build me a flashlight in! Now I can, like, make pictures in full darkness!", boasted Hatate, waving her cellphone around.

"Hey Hatate.", I greeted her as soon as I could see again. _**"Hi there, toots!"**_, added my Flame-Soul, and hovered over to Hatate. "Why, hello Chôzen~", sung Hatate, as she landed in front of me. "That article on you, like, was incredibly popular! Thanks for that again!" "No problem?", I chuckled uneasily. "Hatate…", sighed Momiji, finally being able to see again. "Hi, Momiji-san!", greeted Hatate twirling on the spot.

"If you two want to chat, could you please do so on the way out? Lord Tenma requested you to immediately leave the village, Chôzen…", reminded me Momiji, and I rolled my eyes. "Whatever. Let's go.", I sighed, Momiji nodded, before she turned around and began walking to the entrance of the village once more.

"So, Chôzen… is it,like, true that you are alone again?", asked Hatate as we began to follow the white wolf-tengu. "Yeah… For now, at least.", I replied with a sigh, then glanced at the tengu reporter that flew next to me. "I see. Then, you are, like, open game again?" "Not really.", I replied with a shrug… and suddenly felt very playful again… as if Koakuma had just kissed me again.

"Why do you care? Interested?", I asked, using the naughtiest and most suggestive voice I could come up with… and Hatate went bright red. "No, of course… I mean… You and… like…", stuttered the tengu, suddenly very flustered… and I began to laugh.

"Sorry. Couldn't help myself.", I chuckled, putting a hand on her shoulder. "That was, like, really mean!", growled the still flustered tengu… just as we left the tunnel and ended up being right behind the waterfall. "We're here. It is time for you to leave, Chôzen.", spoke Momiji, and I nodded, before I turned to look past her into the rising sun… it had to be about 6AM by now, as the sun had appeared just behind the horizon, sending the first rays into Gensokyo's lands.

"Alright. Thank you for all, Momiji… Hatate…", I sighed and prepared myself mentally for the "reunion" at the Moriya Shrine. "For what?", chuckled Hatate, landing aside Momiji. "Very well. I see you two around then, alright?" The two nodded. "Yeah! Like, drop by some time!", cheered Hatate, and I chuckled. "Will do.", I replied, jumping down onto the first ledge beneath the cave entrance.

"Oh… and… Momiji…"

The white wolf-tengu, which had already turned to leave, glanced over her shoulder with a questioning frown. "…try at least to accept Aya for who she is. You accepted Hatate as well and do respect her, even though she is like Aya… and was even a much lazier until recently."

Before Momiji could say a thing, I jumped down the ledge and vanished from her sight. But I knew that she couldn't deny my last comment… I was sure now that there was more behind the hostility that Momiji treated Aya with.

But like I said, it is not my place to pry into her life. Whatever is in between Momiji and Aya had to be solved by them.

My problem was now on top of the mountain… the three inhabitants of the Moriya Shrine…

…but I wouldn't forget Momiji. She, like Youki and I, was a guard… and she was my friend.

Momiji… I hope that you understand that I only want your best…

* * *

><p>It wasn't even half an hour later that I had managed to near the top of Youkai Mountain by a good deal. Quite happy with the distance I managed to move in such a short time, I easened up and let my mind trail to the problem at hand again... the Moriya Shrine. But thanks to Hina, I wasn't that occupied with it that much anymore... To be honest, I couldn't care less. I just wanted to get this over with...<p>

Well then, next goal: Moriya Shrine!

_**"Whoa, hold your horses there!" **_I stopped and glanced at my Flame-Soul, which hovered beside me. _**"Look, over there!"**_ I rose an eyebrow as it began to move around me, and then suddenly shot past me. I turned into the direction he had moved into, then looked around for whatever he wanted to show me.

"What?", I asked after a few seconds, trying to find whatever he meant. _**"There! On the other side of the chasm!" **_ Letting my gaze trail further, beyond the chasm he spoke of, I narrowed my eyes to spot whatever he saw... until I indeed found what he meant.

It was an old ruin at the end of a path, half-way up Youkai Mountain. It looked like a building that had collapsed after being burned or something... several stones, bricks, beams... burned wood, collapsed pillars... Had there ever been a building on Youkai Mountain? Something large?

_**"What do ya say? Wanna check this out?"**_ I glanced at my Flame-Soul for a moment. Well, my actual goal was the Moriya Shrine to apologize and clear things up... but on the other hand, this ruin looked pretty interesting... and... somewhat familiar...?

_**"Come on, let's just check this out! Old Orochi can wait!" **_ I had to agree with him in that point... Orochi could indeed wait.

...Yes, I know, I am avoiding things again, am desperately trying to find excuses, I know the stuff, please spare me...

"Fine.", I muttered, before I changed my course, flew towards the old ruins on the other side of the chasm. _**"Sure thing!"**_, snickered my Flame-Soul, before he began to orbit my head again. With him doing that, I actually began to get real interest in the ruins... who had ever build something halfway up Youkai Mountain? And for what reason?

This ruin looked pretty old, maybe a few centuries old... whatever had happened to it? Who had burned it down? _**"You know... I think this building... this place... doesn't it look... familiar to you?"**_, asked my Flame-Soul. I frowned at him, landed on the ground in the middle of this ruin. I let my gaze trail around the ruins, found old pillars and burned, wooden beams... just what I had seen from the air.

"What do you mean?", I asked my Flame-Soul, trying to figure out what this had once been. However, I didn't realize what I was standing in until my gaze trailed back to the path in front of the ruin... it was then that an old picture flashed in front of my inner eye, a picture, on which a beautiful woman with purple to blonde hair stood in front of a raging crowd of humans...

"Th-this is...!", I gasped, not believing my eyes as I stared at the remains around me. **"...indeed. This is everything that remained of the Myouren Temple. Everything that remained of Byakuren's hard work... until she is released..."**, whispered Insanity's voice in my ears... reminding me of that what I had forgotten.

"BYAKUREN!", I gasped, realizing that I had entirely forgotten the monk that still rested in Makai. The saviour of Youkai and mankind was still resting inside her crystal cage inside Makai... And no one of us remembered... what happened to the others? Murasa? Shou? Ichirin? ...I wonder if even Shinki had forgotten about her, about Byakuren...? So many centuries passed...

...and even though my heart was heavy all of sudden, feeling guilty for having forgotten the kind monk... even though how bad I suddenly felt...

...I knew that freeing Byakuren now would be a mistake. I didn't know it exactly... it was much more of a sudden feeling, the feeling to make a huge fault as even the slightest thought of saving Byakuren now came to my mind...

...and I knew that this feeling was right. It was still too early. Byakuren wanted us to unseal her once humanity was ready to accept Youkai, and Youkai to accept humanity... In my opinion, this day hasn't come yet. While humans and Youkai go along better now, can coexist, there are still too many differences in between them, too many problems...

My gaze trailed over to my Flame-Soul, which hovered quietly aside me. "Do you... still have... IT?", I asked carefully, slowly, lost in between sadness and memories. _**"Yeah. You wanna see it?"**_ I didn't reply immediately... but eventually, nodded. _**"Alright..."**_

I extended a hand, and the Flame-Soul hovered over to it, hovered directly above it, the little warmth it was giving off laying around my hand... before something fell into my hand. It was a small shard, a crystal shard... the third key to Byakuren's seal, the one she entrusted me with...

"Please take it again... and keep it save.", I whispered, and my Flame-Soul slowly drifted down into my hand and enveloped the shard. As my Flame-Soul rose again, the shard was gone, once more within my Flame-Soul's very core.

Struck with a sudden feeling of sadness, depression and nostalgia, I let my gaze trail down onto the ground. Almost immediately, it laid on the trapdoor, which lead into the secret room that contained the now closed portal to Makai, the one that we had fled through back then...

"It must be around here somewhere..."

The sudden voice behind me startled me. I twirled around, searching for the owner of the voice. I found it when my gaze laid onto a woman with light-purple hair, which had it's back towards me. "...I'm sure it should be here...", muttered the woman, before she turned to her right... and allowed me to see her face.

"Huh...? Isn't that... Ichirin?", I muttered to myself, recognizing the beautiful woman. Looking up into the heaven, I quickly found what I searched for: The nyuudou Unzan... a huge, pink cloud with the face of an old man. Including the beard, by the way. He had his gaze on Ichirin, and seemed not to have noticed me yet.

_**"You think you should just walk up to her and greet her or something?"**_, asked my Flame-Soul. However, I had nothing like that in mind... instead, I rather ducked in behind a few debris. "No... You should remember that we didn't seperate on the best terms... The others, aside Shou, were pretty angry at me for having allowed Byakuren to seal herself away...", I muttered, glancing around the debris.

"I wonder what she's doing here... she's searching for something...", I muttered, narrowing my eyes. _**"I wonder what she's searching for..."**_ "I do as well... and I don't have a good feeling about this...", I whispered. At that very moment, I spotted something out of the corner of my eyes, and turned to look into that direction.

"Ichirin! Have you found it yet?", asked Shou Toramaru, the Tiger Youkai with orange-yellow hair with black stripes in it. Her golden eyes were looking around, apparently trying to spot whatever they were searching for.

Both of them looked like they hadn't aged a day at all. Shou still hade the same lotus-shaped ornament on her head, and Ichirin still had the youthful, almost perfect face... No, the two of them hadn't aged a day since our ways parted. But so had I.

"No. What about you and Nazrin?", asked Ichirin, looking up to Unzan, who shook his head. "Naz and I seperated over there...", replied Shou, pointing over her shoulder, "...I think she'll have more luck in finding it."

I rose an eyebrow. What in gods name where they searching for? In the old ruins of the temple, at that? "But you are sure you hid it here, right, Shou?", asked Ichirin, now looking around as well. "U-uhm... we-well, yes, of course I am!", chuckled Shou, but somewhat uneasily.

"Really? Or have you just lost it again?", growled Ichirin, narrowing her eyes at the Tiger Youkai. "N-no!", complained Shou. Behind the debris, I couldn't help myself but chuckle. Whatever they were searching for... Shou had lost it. That poor Youkai was clumsy as hell, and lost things all the time... Poor, poor Shou. She's always been a quite distractable, forgetful person...

Suddenly, something poked me in the side and I almost squealed. I twirled around in shock, taken off guard by whatever had poked me... something pointy... a blade, or a knife... I almost expected Sakuya, but...

...but instead, I looked into the red eyes of a small Youkai about half my height. She had grey hair, as well as two mouse ears on her head. A mouse Youkai? She was wearing a brownish-black one-piece with pink sleeves and a grey capelet, and carried dowsing rods with the letters for the cardinal directions on the ends. Also, she carried a mouse in a small basket by her tail.

Apparently, she had poked me with the dowsing rods. But for what reason was she carrying them, anyways?

"Who are you and why are you spying on master?", asked the girl, holding one of the rods dangerously close to my face. This was my chance! I grabbed the rod with one hand, then used my strength to throw her and the rod over my back.

I heard her scream as she flew, but I knew I had no chance. I had to get away... the last thing I needed was to meet Shou and Ichirin again... And with them here, the captain was around here as well. Captain Minamitsu Murasa... she and I almost cut each others throats before I left...

"Naz! Nazrin, what happened?" Shou's loud shouts somewhere behind me encouraged me to only run faster... Unzan would be on my heels as soon as he would spot me... Flying was impossible, and I was too slow by foot... and where in gods name should I hide here? We're on a goddamn mountain, there is no place to hide!

I ran even faster when I heard that mouse girl, Nazrin, groan behind me. In about a second, she would tell the others that she had seen me... and then, they would start chasing me. But luckily, I'm almost out of the ruin... I just need to jump over this remains of a wall and...

**CRACK!**

"HUH!"

Again, I found the ground beneath my feet gone... must be like... the tenth time today?

This time, the ground beneath me just vanished as the wooden trapdoor, on which I had landed after I had jumped over the wall, broke beneath me... and I found myself falling down into the secret room that contained the gateway to Makai... okay, the now closed gateway to Makai.

I landed flat on my face, pain ever so present in my body... just like always. Man, me and my misfortune...

"Where'd he go? Naz said he fled into this direction!" "I don't know, okay? Unzan never saw somebody..." "I am sure I saw someone!" "Are you really sure, Naz?" "Yes! Yes I am!"

Forcing my eyes open and rolling onto my back, I stared up the shaft I had just fallen down... and found that the upper part of it had collapsed after I broke through the trapdoor... much too my luck, as they would now be unable to follow me. But it also meant that I was captured inside here...

Oh well, so much for going to the Moriya Shrine... I guess I can forget that for now. However... I now had the urge to go somewhere else... Somewhere I wanted to go all the time now, ever since my conversation with Alice... into the world, the dimension, where there was no day or night... Makai.

I was even near a gateway there, but since Shinki had shut it off on Byakuren's request all those centuries ago... I guess I am locked in here now until I get out of here somehow. Notice the 'somehow'...

Pushing myself off the ground, I let out a small sigh... really, this hadn't quite turned out how I had planned it. Turning to look to the other side of the room, I found the gateway to Makai just as I remembered it... only not active. But it hadn't changed at all, it still consisted of the same dark-violet stone... it hadn't even been damaged. Not a single bit...

I let a hand trace over the stone... I didn't know what stone it was or how it really worked... maybe it was able to store the energy given off by Makai's interior... maybe not. All I knew was, that the stone was cold to the touch... not as cold as ice, but certainly not as warm as it should be.

Makai... land of demons... darkness... shadows... was it where my heart should rest? In the darkness of a land of dem...

**ZWUUUUUUUSCH!**

"WAAAAH!"

I jumped away from the portal, screaming like a sissy girl as I landed on my butt and stared wide-eyed at the purple, swirling mass in the gateway... it was active. Why was it active again, after all these years?

I flinched as a shadow appeared in the swirling mass. It was definetly the shape of a female, a girl only a very little smaller than me. When she stepped out of the mass, her features became more visible to me, but the only light in the room was emitted by the portal and what little light made its way through the collapsed shaft.

The girl above me had purple eyes, purple hair, and wore a red dress with a white scarf and white sleeves. She let her gaze wander through the room, before she finally spotted me. "Ah~!", she exclaimed, a bright grin on her face. "There you are! You must be Mister Gekido, right? We met before, but only very shortly~"

I rose an eyebrow, calmed down and slowly got up with her help. "We... did?", I asked, blinking. "Yeah! I'm Sara, the gatekeeper of Makai. Mom sent me to retrieve you.", chuckled the purplehaired girl, pointing over her shoulder at the gate.

"How did Shinki know where I was?", I asked, blinking. "She's a goddess, Mister Gekido. Mom was observing you after my sister, Alice, came and told you would appear during the next days.", explained Sara. "Alice is your sister?", I asked, now confused and shocked. Didn't know that the Tsundere had siblings...

"In a way, yes. Our mother, the goddess Shinki, has created us all, and as such, we are her children.", explained Sara, bowing before me. "Yumeko, the doll of misery, is awaiting us on the other side." I rose an eyebrow again. "Yumeko? Doll of misery?", I muttered. "My sister Yumeko, who serves as mothers maid, is also called 'the doll of misery'.", answered Sara, before she walked over to the gateway.

"May I request you to enter? Yumeko and our mother Shinki are awaiting you, Chôzen Gekido. Alice should be there as well. Besides, this gateway has to be closed again... Mother only opened it so you could enter.", muttered Sara, and I nodded. "I don't have much of a choice, have I? The other way out is blocked.", I replied as I shrugged, and Sara chuckled. "I could open it for you. But as Alice told us that you would appear sooner or later, I guess you would rather want to enter sooner rather than later, am I correct?"

I grinned at her, a sheepish grin on my face. "Right. Very well.", I chuckled. "After you then, Mister Gekido...", spoke Sara, bowing before me. I nodded, and turned to the portal, the gateway to Makai... it felt like a deja-vue, the past happening twice, as I walked towards the portal, and eventually was swallowed by the purple mass...

...as I opened my eyes, I was once more in Makai. Just like then... just like when I fled with Byakuren...

* * *

><p>At the same moment that my body had vanished inside the secret room, it materialized on the other side of the gateway, in another mass of swirling purple. I left the portal with the same speed I had walked into it, and as soon as I realized that I was inside Makai (the realization doesn't kick immediately in due to the actual split second it really takes) I stopped and turned around, waiting for Sara to arrive.<p>

She didn't take long, though... the moment that I turned around, she was already standing inside the purple swirls and left them. "Welcome in Makai, Mister Gekido.", chuckled Sara, gesturing around. I sighed and nodded. "Good to be back here. It sure is a nice place...", I muttered, letting my gaze trail through the world.

Last time I was here (the time Rumia left), we had only managed to see Pandaemonium from the inside... the large crystal/glass palace in the middle of Makai. This time, however, I was outside the large palace... and even though I had once already been, back when Byakuren sealed herself, I had anything in mind but looking around back then.

This time, I did look around. Makai looked... it looked like a deserted world, the grass darkgrey and the dirt beneath a lighter tone. Rocks and mountains, rough stone being revealed. The few trees that were in my sight looked like they were made of glass, with huge, colorful orbs attached to the end of some branches. Fires burned here and there, lakes of magma bubbling and sizling... the walls around consisted of dark, almost black stone, and so did the ceiling, which was somewhere high above me...

In the end, Makai looked like some gigantic cave... some gigantic, demonic cave. The world of demons did indeed look true to it's title... While being not hell, it didn't differ that much from how people thought hell would look like... but indeed, there is a difference in between Makai, which is the world of demons, and the hell, which is the place the dead go to.

"Ah, I see you are early, Sara."

Sara and I turned to look to my right, where a familiar maid stood. The gold-blonde maid of the goddess of Makai, Yumeko, stood aside the gateway, which was now closed again. She bowed slightly, before she smiled warmly at me. "It is good to see that you did indeed come, Mister Gekido. Shinki-sama will certainly be happy to see that you accepted her sudden invitation.", spoke Yumeko.

"No problem. Could you take me to Shinki? I have something to discuss with her...", I requested, and Yumeko bowed. "Certainly. Our sister Alice has already informed Shinki about your impending visit.", replied Yumeko. Actually, seeing her now... she looked a lot like Sakuya, especially when Sakuya had her 'stand' activated... but then again, these two were certainly different.

The maid with the long, flowing hair twirled on the spot, turning towards Makai's center, the crystal palace named Pandaemonium. "Sara, I'll take over from here on. Please return to your duty, alright?", asked Yumeko, even though it was more of a order than a question. Sara nodded. "Will do~ Until later, sister~", sung the gatekeeper of Makai, before she took off and soon vanished in the darkness of Makai.

"Now then, shall we go, Mister Gekido?", asked Yumeko as she turned to me, and I simply nodded. Yumeko bowed, and then, began to guide me towards the large crystal palace on the horizon of Makai...

* * *

><p>"This way, please...", began Yumeko as we reached an intersection in the first story of Makai. Really now, Sakuya was at least fun to be around... not that Yumeko wasn't good company or something, but she was so damn quiet! Whenever I tried to begin a conversation, she would just agree or disagree... Ugh, nice to be around, not only trips longer than five minutes, though.<p>

"Please don't run off and always follow me. You get lost quite easily inside this palace if you don't know it.", added the maid, walking around another corner with me on her heels. Now that I think about it... what had Sara called her again? Something with 'doll'... but whatever it was, it was a fitting title. Yumeko did indeed behave much like a doll, controlled by Shinki. Yumeko was only there to follow Shinki's every wish and behaved much like a doll... silent, dependent, not standing out and rather blending in...

...and the saddest part is... I don't think that Yumeko is a 'doll' because Shinki wants it, no... I think, or rather, what I fear is, that Yumeko is the 'doll' because she herself wants to be. She shows a hard and serious character, but inside, she's shy and lost, doesn't know what she exists for and what her purpose is, other than serving Shinki...

Perhaps... I mean, this is just a theory, but... what if Yumeko is actually Shinki's first creation? Even if this sounds hard and mean... what if she is the 'prototype' for Shinki's other creations? Yumeko being the first, the partial failure... It was like Shinki had forgotten to give her a reason to be, as well as emotions... Yumeko just lived to serve... was it because she didn't see anything else? Because she couldn't be independent?

...if so, her existence is misery...

...Yeah.

...Yeah, that was what Sara had called her... the 'doll of misery'...

The maid stopped all of sudden, and as I glanced around, I wondered silently why we had stopped in the middle of a corridor. I let my gaze wander around, wondering why we had stopped here... oh, hey, this could be the corridor I once 'fought' Yumeko in...

...w-wait!

I twirled around, found Yumeko standing before me, glancing over her shoulder at me. "Is everything alright, Mister Gekido? You seem nervous...?", muttered the maid, one eyebrow raised. I chuckled uneasily. "Oh, nothing, everything is alright.", I replied, and Yumeko, somewhat satisfied by the answer, turned away again, looking down the corridor.

Okay, maybe I did just overreact... Stupid me! Though Sakuya and Yumeko may seem similiar in many points, why would Yumeko want to fight me again? That would rather fit Sakuya, really now... I'm just overreacting. The long time of seperation from Nanatsu and/or Rumia really doesn't do good on my mind...

I thought my problems were hard to solve then already... if I had only known what the real problem at hand was at that moment... I learned it when it happened without any sign.

I was just about to walk past Yumeko to see what she was staring at, when she suddenly moved, and something embedded itself in the wall right in front of my eyes. It was a silver-shining blade... at first, I thought that it belonged to a knife. But when I turned to Yumeko, my face paled considerably.

The weapon in the wall in front of me did indeed belong to the maid... a single glance told me so. But my assumption of the weapon being a knife was wrong. Very wrong. "Mister Gekido... you request to see milady Shinki, do you not?", asked Yumeko, her hollow, empty gaze staring into the nothingness... she looked far, far away with her thoughts... until she turned her head to me. "Isn't that the case?", she added, and I gulped, nodding.

"Very well then...", muttered Yumeko, turning away again. I almost believed myself to be save, my gaze fixed on the weapons in her hands, which she held in between her fingers much like Sakuya did. "May I request something as well?" I let my gaze trail up to her face, tried to lock gazes with her... but she was still, or rather once more, staring into the nothingness.

"W-what may that be?", I asked cautiously, preparing myself to block or avoid any incoming attack. Yumeko closed her eyes for a second, before she glanced my way again. And when she began to speak, I became considerably scared. It was the empty voice she suddenly had, the absence of any emotion as her voice rung in my ears.

_I live to serve,_

_being a no one at heart and at mind._

_Guided by strings,_

_fate not applied._

_Thought of myself as real,_

_but I was terribly wrong._

_Thought of myself as being,_

_but in the end, _

_I was none._

_Still a doll._

_Used for selfish desires,_

_as I myself have none,_

_had friends all along..._

_Still a doll._

_And dolls have no friends._

_Still a doll._

_A doll used for selfish desires,_

_then cast away..._

_...then, cast away..._

Yumeko's words scared me. It wasn't just the rather sad meaning behind the words she had uttered... it was the fact that she was saying them without emotion, neither in her voice, her actions, or her eyes. Slowly, she rose her left hand, showed the six weapons inside it to me... before she threw them at me.

I gasped, but didn't move... I had no chance to, as they moved too fast. Interestingly, though, not one of them hit me, they all missed, but did graze my body. I stood there, shocked, the six weapons embedded in the wall around me, Yumeko standing near me with her emotionlessness.

_A doll with a knife, _

_don't you think it fits?_

_Cutting myself would mean nothing,_

_as I cannot feel, even though it hits._

_Cutting my body means nothing to me,_

_the cold blade drawing my blood,_

_emotions strangers to me,_

_even as I look at the scarlet flood..._

I panted as Yumeko continued to talk in perfect monotone, cutting into her left wrist with one of her weapons... a knife, according to her. But I began to shake my head as I tried desperately to catch my breath. "That... those... those things ain't... knives!", I managed to bring forth, "...those are... friggin' short swords!"

Yumeko looked up from the 'red flood', a stream of her own blood running down her arm. She showed no emotion, even as she withdrew the short swords blade from her arm. She slowly rose her right hand, displaying the three short swords that she held by the blade.

_I live to serve, _

_and do not question at all._

_I aim to pain and aim for every nerve,_

_watch emotionless my oponent's fall..._

_...as for I am the doll of misery._

"Everlasting Suffering 'Doll of Misery'!"

_~ The fight of guilt and misery is brough you by: Yumeko's theme - Doll's Story - Doll of Misery ~_

Yumeko made a backflip, several short swords appearing behind her from apparently thin air, all of them aimed at me. Only a quick movement allowed me to get out of the way, as the swords embedded themselves into the wall where I had stood.

"Have you lost your mind?", I roared, staring in shock at the emotionless maid of misery. "I cannot feel and have no mind on my own, that is, as for I am the misery doll...", muttered Yumeko, more swords aiming at me. I growled as I pulled the next door open and hid behind it. The swords broke through the wood, but luckily, didn't hit me... I had learned from my little event with Sakuya.

Only that this wasn't Sakuya. Throwing knives with perfect accuracy and power had gained my respect... but throwing short swords, which were larger in size and had more weight, with the same excellent accuracy and power was far more impressive... Yumeko got my respect for this, really. If I hadn't been in a very problematic state.

A sword pierced the door, and much too my shock, broke it. I jumped backwards just as it broke, two swords hitting the ground before me. Seriously, what's it with maids and pointy, sharp objects? Sakuya's throwing knives, and Yumeko is throwing SWORDS at me!

Apropos... glancing up from the two swords in the ground, I managed just in time to get a glimpse at Yumeko, before she released a whole lot of bullets in behind her, which rushed past her and towards me, their only goal to hit me.

Yumeko backflipped again as I dodged the barricade of bullets. Opposed to the time before, she didn't only throw swords at me as she backflipped, this time, four thin, lightblue lasers discharged themselves at me, luckily missing me... but they left back traces on the walls and the ground... traces that reminded me that Yumeko and I weren't using spellcard rules.

Fu...!

"Stop this!", I roared, dodging a sword. "No.", replied the long-haired, gold-blonde maid simply, not a single emotion lying within her voice. Her actions, showed cruelty however, as she threw yet another huge ammount of short swords at me.

Diving to the left, I thought myself safe... guess I was wrong there, as one of the swords found it's way into my left leg, causing me to stumble and fall flat onto my face. I catched myself in a roll, much to my luck, and ended it in a kneeling position, my weight shifted entirely into my right leg.

"Where the... where the hell do you get your swords from?" Yumeko stopped for a moment as I growled my question. She seemed surprised that I asked her, rose an eyebrow at me, questioning me and my question... but eventually, rose her left, empty hand into the air...

...and I was witness of how the shadows in behind her became a black, water-like liquid that gathered in Yumeko's hand, slowly turning into the shape of her short swords... and eventually, became one. "You... what...?", I muttered. _**"Terraforming?"**_ "I, the doll of misery, do have the ability to 'shape shadows' (5) to my very will... There are things impossible for me, like shaping big structures, complex things and beings, but... a sword is the perfect thing for me to create.", whispered Yumeko her explanation, the sword in her hand dissolving into shadows again.

Using this moment to my adventage, I pulled the sword out of my left leg and threw it at Yumeko, but even before it hit her, she let it dissolve into shadows. It was enough time for me to get up , though. Luckily, the wound on my leg didn't seem ot be serious or too deep... My leg felt a little weak, but I was able to stand on it quite perfectly.

The doll of misery narrowed her eyes at me, before she took a step back, a bunch of new swords appearing in her left hand as she moved it in front of her chest, clenching it to a fist. I growled slightly under my breath, wondered why Yumeko was fighting me... Yeah, that was actually quite a good question. Why did she? She had attacked me completely out of the blue...was this the request she spoke of? Was she requesting me to fight her? To...

...no. No, she wouldn't...! This had to be... she was requesting me to fight her, nothing more! Maybe she wanted to meassure herself, maybe needed to blow off some steam and knew I could take it...! Sh-she wouldn't request me to... end her misery...

...no!

Yumeko swung her arm forwards, threw her swords at me. Was this still part of the spellcard "Doll of Misery"? It had to be... after she had activated it, she first began using bullets and swords...

Suddenly, Yumeko backflipped again, using only one hand to support herself on the ground, while she threw swords at me with her other hand. I gasped and blocked all three of them with three quick bullets of my own, which deflected them and caused them to fall to the ground.

Yumeko landed on her feet and crossed her arms, then swung them forwards, generation four lightblue orbs around her, which discharged into lasers. At the same time, Yumeko threw swords at me... quite a bunch. Way more than she would have been able to hold in her hands.

I didn't have much space to move through, this time... Yumeko wasn't going easy on me. But to be honest, I was going easy on her. Until now, I hadn't even attacked her... I hadn't because I didn't knew what to make of this whole situation. Why was Yumeko attacking me? Did she even want me to fight back? Was she wanting me to defeat her, or was she doing something entirely else? Had Shinki told her to fight me...? Questions over questions, and no answers...

"Why aren't you fighting?", muttered Yumeko's voice all of sudden from right behind me, and I twirled around... and something cold moved across my cheek, left back a burning sensation. I snarled and stumbled away from her, one hand on my face.

The doll of misery had a still emotionless expression as she went back into a passive stance, staring with eyes void of emotion down at the blood on the sword she was holding. She had just cut my cheek... she had gotten way too close to my comfort. I hadn't been careful enough... but how in gods name had she managed to get so close to me without me notici...

My eyes widened as Yumeko began to melt away before my eyes, her body becoming a black liquid much like the swords she had created from shadows. The black liquid became one with the shadows that one of the torches on the wall created, and Yumeko had vanished from my eyes. I twirled around, frantically searching for the black liquid, especially in the darker sections of the corridor, in between the torches and aside the doors... but I couldn't find the liquid.

...not until a stinging pain in my stomach let me look down, where a large spear, made of shadows, stuck through it. Glaring over my shoulder, I found Yumeko's upper body in my shadow... before it dissolved again and vanished, along the black spear.

I fell to my knees as it was gone, but a quick glance down showed me that I didn't bleed... the spear didn't seem to be lethal, but it hurt nontheless...I was on one knee as I glared up, seeing the black liquid appear inside a shadow before me.

Before I knew what had happened, I had thrown a bullet towards that spot, which, while it didn't hit Yumeko, it nontheless grazed her left arm and let the doll of misery gasp. This was my chance. Yumeko was taken off guard, and I released a storm of bullets towards her, followed by me rushing towards her.

Yumeko got hit by a few bullets, growled. She spotted me right in behind the bullets, and when I jumped at her, trying to catch her, she had vanished in the shadows already and I merely rolled over the ground. "No chance.", whispered Yumeko's voice into my ear, before another one of those shadow spears shot through me.

Damn! At this rate, I was going to lose... and to be honest, I don't think that I can defeat Yumeko like this... I hadn't been serious on her yet, but I don't think that this would change things in the slightest... the maid was clearly in advantage here, unless...

...unless every shadow would be gone...

The spear retreated and vanished, along Yumeko, which had appeared out of my shadow on the wall. Immediately, I fell onto all fours, the pain almost unbearable... were this spears poisonous or something? I can't imagine that, but... what if the shadows didn't leave my body? Acted like poison...?

...no, impossible. This sounded like something Rumia would be able to pull off, manipulating the darkness inside somebody... could Rumia do that anyways...?

...ugh! No! Damn! Now I am back to thinking about Rumia...! Can't I just leave her behind? Come on, I can accept that she and Nanatsu are together, and I can be happy for them...! But I will have to leave them behind and find somebody else...!

...hey, maybe Yumeko...? Would Shinki... I mean, Yumeko is powerful, sexy... I mean, man look at those legs...! Maybe I should just ask her out? You never know if... _**"DUDE! I think Koakuma and you really went overboard there... it's like you are still somewhat under her spell..."**_

Before I had any chance of replying, Another spear, this time through my right ankle, reminded me that Yumeko and I were fighting. As soon as the spear retreated, I stumbled to my legs, but one of them felt pretty weak by now... nontheless, I managed to stand on it. Running would be a problem, but...

Yumeko appeared from out of the shadows, a frown on her face. My eyes widened as I saw the short distance between her face and my face... she had come out of the wall to my right, and was staring at me now... deep into my eyes, while I stared in hers.

"You're... special, it seems. Not many can take this ammount of attacks... If I remember correctly, the last one to do so was Yuuka Kazami. A stubborn woman, really...", muttered Yumeko, her emotionless eyes not moving a single bit as she spoke.

"Why are you attacking me...?", I whispered, doing my best not to move and not to show any fear at all... fear I was experiencing. The last time I had this much fear, I was up against Kayako... There was something she and Yumeko had in common...

"I do not believe you are worthy to meet Shinki-sama... no one shall reach Shinki-sama that is not worthy of her presence.", whispered Yumeko back. So this was the reason. Yumeko was worried about Shinki... and maybe even jealous. She would possibly do anything to have Shinki's attention... a doll needed attention.

It clicked inside my head that moment. Yumeko's words as she unleashed the spellcard 'doll of misery', a doll needing attention... and Alice being Yumeko's "sister". Yumeko must have seen how Alice treated her dolls with love, always gave them attention... and must have wondered why she, the doll of misery, got no such attention from her "owner"... Shinki.

It must have been what Medicine Melancholy felt as she became a youkai. Born from a doll, Medicine does not understand emotions. Being thrown away, or rather, as she believes to be thrown away, she must wonder why other dolls got attention, and she not... she was cast away. Weren't that Yumeko's words as well?

"I... see...", I muttered. Yumeko didn't move at all, and we didn't cease to stare into each others eyes... and now, now I realised that Yumeko's eyes weren't empty. Now, I found the emotion present in her eyes, which were trembling slighty. The emotion was...

...loneliness. And a lot of uncertainty.

"Are you going to kill me...?", I whispered. "Perhaps...", whispered Yumeko back, her hot breath against my lips. She was way too close for my comfort, but yet... Koakuma's spell seemed indeed to be still working, as I found myself attracted to Yumeko that very moment.

"Perhaps not. I don't know Mister Gekido... Do you want to die?" This actually happened to be a quite good question... did I want to die? I have died several times during my life... I feared death. Death was painful, and coming back to life wasn't any better. Nontheless, I had found myself several times, wanting to die... sometimes forever... So the answer was actually really simple.

"Sometimes...", I admitted. Yumeko didn't move an inch, but a soft smile appeared on her lips. "So have I...", admitted the doll of misery as well. Huh, just... just where was this going? A sentimental moment? A lot of crying, regretting our own live? Our existences? I had long given up on finding out what this all lead to...

"You know, you are... special. You're the first person that was trying to come close to Shinki-sama that I would not kill without a regret...", breathed Yumeko. "Wha...?" I never managed to finish my question, when Yumeko took me off guard.

I found myself staring at her closed eyes as it happened, an expression that could only be described as shock on my face... Yumeko had, without any warning, closed the distance between us... and had given me a peck on the lips. Before I had managed to really process what had happened, Yumeko was gone and stood in a distance before me, having appeared out of the shadows on the ground.

"Come then, Mister Gekido. I give you this one chance... hit me, and I shall let you meet Shinki-sama.", shouted Yumeko, no sword in her hand. I blinked, still not having fully processed what had just happened... had Yumeko really kissed me just now, even though it had only been a peck on the lips?

"What's wrong? You can't hit a woman?", taunted the doll of misery all of sudden... geez, that nerve of that woman, to make such a taunt in a land where girls were practically the only thing you'd meet...

Igniting my hands in negative energy, I jumped off the ground and rushed towards her. I don't care that she just had given me that peck... she wanted a fight, and now she would get it. Besides, I had to get through to Shinki! I needed to ask her things... I'm sorry, Yumeko. Even though I do like you, maybe even am attracted to you sincerly (I can't tell right now, Koa's spell...)... You are in my way.

"Did you know, Mister Gekido...", began Yumeko, but I didn't care. I continued to rush at her. "...that there is...", continued Yumeko, raising one hand until it was in front of her face, "...a shadow inside you?" My eyes widened, but it was already to late.

Several spikes made of shadows broke through my body from the inside, causing pain everywhere in my body. I could feel every single one of them... Yumeko hadn't just boasted when she said she was aiming to pain, and aiming for every single nerve... It certainly felt like she had hit any of them that moment.

I had stopped, unable to move any longer. I screamed until my throat felt sore as the spikes continued to torture me. I felt how my knees hit the ground... and at that moment, the spikes vanished.

My body felt weak and I fell onto all fours... and a black, goeey liquid flew out of my mouth. I vomitted the stuff on the ground, but it immediately vanished, dissipated into shadows that flew back to their original positions, the shadows they came from.

"Perhaps I should have told you that I infused shadows in you when I attacked from the shadows...?", muttered Yumeko as she stepped over to me, and sat onto her knees before me... right before I fell onto my stomach, unable to hold myself up anylonger.

I can't believe I just have lost... lost like this...

_~ Music fades out ~_

"I am sorry, Mister Gekido.", spoke Yumeko, and for the first time, I was sure I heard a hint of an emotion in her voice... true regret. "It is my duty to protect Shinki-sama. You have been a formidable foe and you surprised me for a moment, but you are too weak to meet Shinki-sama just now. I shall not allow such weakness to get through to Shinki-sama."

I growled, used some of the last power I had to roll onto my back. Now, I could see Yumeko's face as the maid bowed over me, a somewhat worried expression on her face. "Why are you... still trying to defend Shinki?", I growled.

Yumeko rose an eyebrow. "Excuse me?", she asked. "You made it clear that she doesn't treat you with enough attention. You said... she cast you... away!", I snarled, the pain still in my veins... I felt really lucky that the spikes didn't leave back any wounds, or I would have been full of holes...

"Perhaps that is the case, Mister Gekido, but she is my mother, creator and my mistress, and I shall serve her.", replied Yumeko with a straight face. "I never said... you should stop to see her as such...! But... try to be... a doll that... can act on her own... Shinki would possibly... notice you then!", I growled at the maid, which blinked and frowned at me.

"What do you mean?", she asked, and I admit... I got pretty annoyed at that moment. "Emotions! Show some! Shinki is probably... damn worried that you... have none!" Yumeko gasped, surprised by my sudden outburst. "Be more open to her and... she'll be more open to you! You can stay... the doll of misery, but... Shinki would possibly pay more attention... to you... I guess she... she has long given up on... getting through to you... and that is... why she... 'cast you away'...", I panted, struggling to get up... to no avail, by the way.

By the way... Shinki has not truly cast Yumeko away... I guess it rather felt like that for Yumeko, as Shinki wasn't trying to get through to her anymore, as Shinki didn't try anymore to make Yumeko happy... possibly because she believed that Yumeko couldn't be happy.

Shinki saw her creations as her children, and they saw her as their mother. And Shinki was a mother, or so she believed herself to be. Seeing Yumeko like she was, emotionless and only living to serve, only following commands, must have hurten Shinki... must worry and still hurt Shinki, as she saw herself as Yumeko's mother.

In the end, I believe that my theory of Yumeko being the first creation is true... not that Shinki failed in creating her. It was just that Shinki could indeed create their life... but not determine the outcome of who they would be. Their personality was not something Shinki could create the way she wanted to... their personality was, like with any new life, created by themselves. And it had just been the case that Yumeko was someone that thought of herself as worthless, only good to serve...

Looking up at Yumeko, I felt regret... the doll of misery was close to tears... At first, I had believed that she had no emotions. Now I knew, that Yumeko hated them, and tried to seal them away... like I had done once. She wanted nothing more than for them to be gone, as they only caused pain...

"G-get up!", commaned the doll of misery, surprising me. I couldn't, though, and she seemed to realize that pretty fast. She picked me up with surprising ease, and put one of my arms around her neck to support my weight. Once she had done this, she began to walk again, with me leaned against her.

"Where... are we going?", I groaned. "Shinki-sama. You requested to see her, after all. Besides, she will patch you up.", replied Yumeko, back to her seriousness. "Wha... huh? But... I didn't hit you... You defeated me first, so you... should throw me out...", I coughed. "Yes, indeed you lost. But I went overboard there... Shinki-sama does want to see you, and I... I was jealous...", admitted Yumeko with a sigh.

"But that is over now! The doll of misery, even though it can never be something else... You have opened my eyes...", sighed Yumeko, her gaze fixed on the end of the corridor. "...I shall try to be more open now. You are right... I have worried my mother, and she must have thought that she can't help me, that I hated her..."

I glanced at Yumeko, a small smile on my lips. At least she had realized...

Suddenly, I felt something passing through me... similiar to that magic barrier in the clocktower of the Scarlet Devil Mansion, a wave passed through me... and immediately, I felt better. Yumeko seemed to notice this as I suddenly let go of her and turned around, looking down the corridor we were walking through... the one we had fought in.

"S-Shinki-sama!", gasped Yumeko as she also spotted her 'mother' on the other side of the corridor, standing in a door. "Yumeko.", spoke Shinki, emotionless, causing Yumeko to cringe. "Shinki-sama, please let me exp...!" "There is nothing to explain, Yumeko. Please return to your duties. The east wing needs to be cleaned. We talk later about this."

I felt really sorry for Yumeko that moment. With slumped shoulder, she walked towards Shinki, as the east wing lay in behind Shinki. And the moment she was about to walk past Shinki, the goddess suddenly extended an arm, laid it around Yumeko... and pulled the doll of misery into a tight embrace.

"I saw everything... and I am happy that I was wrong. I am happy that you do not hate me, Yumeko-chan...", whispered Shinki, holding the gold-blonde maid close. "Shinki-sama...", whispered Yumeko, burying her face in Shinki's shoulder.

"Please return to your duty now. We shall talk later, alright?", asked Shinki, and Yumeko took a step back, nodding at her 'mother'. Then, with a last bow to me, she turned around and walked away. Shinki waited until she had gone around a corner, and then turned to me.

"Chôzen Gekido... please, let us move into the throne room. We may talk there, it should be far more comfortable.", spoke Shinki in a more exalted, goddess-like voice, distant and yet in reach. I nodded, then bowed before her. "We should." Shinki nodded slowly. "Please follow me then."

* * *

><p>Only a short moment later, I was standing in the middle of Shinki's huge throne room, with the goddess of Makai flying past me towards her throne. Looking over my shoulder, I found two familiar faces closing the door... I believe those two witches were called Yuki and Mai, two constantly bickering witches. One of them looks like she could be Marisa's younger sister, though...<p>

"Chôzen...", echoed Shinki's voice, and I turned to the goddess. She sat on her throne, a nice one, made of silver with a red cushion. Sitting on one of the armrests was one of Shinki's daughters... the one I knew the best of all...

"Good evening, Chôzen.", greeted Alice in a polite tone... well, better refrain from using the nickname I've given to her, as her mother is in the room. "Is it indeed evening? I do not understand the cycle of time in this world... but even so, good evening Alice." The blonde puppeteer nodded, and then turned to her mother.

"Alice has informed me that you would like to talk to me, Chôzen Gekido. Is that correct?", asked Shinki, and I bowed. "Indeed it is.", I replied. "If so, what did you wish to see me about, Chôzen?" I looked up and stood upright. A short glance that I exchanged with Alice was enough to know that she hadn't told her mother why I was here... well, not everything.

Turning back to Shinki, I couldn't help but wonder if this was indeed the same goddess I had met during my last visit here, when Rumia left... This Shinki seemed to be completely different in many aspects. But the most noticeable of them all was the divine aura that lay in the air this time. There was a feeling of Shinki being exalted, more gracefully, powerful... divine, with other words. Not from this world.

Gods. My only weakness. Among almost everything powerful.

"Ah yes...", I chuckled, puhsing that thought aside, "...may I ask what Alice has told you?" Shinki nodded. "Of ourse. Alice?" The doll magician nodded to Shinki, and then turned to me. "I told mom about your little problem with Rumia Shisô and Nanatsu no Taizai, as well as of the current events that happened in Gensokyo... of course, only the most important things.", explained Alice.

"Now then...would you fill me in to what your visit is about?", asked Shinki, speaking up again. I turned back to her after exchanging a last glance with Alice. "Shinki-sama, as Alice surely must have told you, I experience a difficult time right now...", I began, going down onto one knee. "Indeed you do, even I must admit that, Chôzen Gekido. But please continue."

"My heart is broken beyond repair and I seized this chance to break free from an endless circle of tragedies that I would have experienced along Nanatsu no Taizai and Rumia Shisô. They are free from it, and so am I. But since my broken heart cannot be mend, I search to retreat where no one can find me...", I continued, doing my best at speaking formally to the goddess. The last thing I wanted was to get on her bad side.

"I see... you believe Makai would be the best place to live in solitary? Perhaps you aren't wrong in that. Gensokyians ill find their way into a world filled with demons...", commented Shinki, leaning onto her right hand. "Yes indeed, this thought is justified...", muttered the goddess. "It happened to be Alice's thought as I confronted her about the matter, seeking her opinion.", I explained, and Shinki nodded.

"Now then... you would want to live in Makai? A pretty solitary corner of it, as well?", asked the goddess, and I slowly nodded. By all means... I had nothing to go back into Gensokyo for. No love, and no future. Perhaps, though, Makai would change this... There must be a sexy demon around, someone like Yumeko~ _**"Dude... Koakuma got'cha bad, didn't she?"**_

"Hm..." Shinki was frowning, her eyes closed and her arms crossed. This confused me... was it that hard to decide if I was allowed to stay here? It wasn't like she could beat my sorry ass if I did something wrong... heck, even Yumeko managed to beat me, and she's not even half as powerful as Shinki herself!

I exchanged a confused glance with Alice, and the doll maker let out a silent sigh. She knew why Shinki was thinking so hard about this, was she not? "Chôzen...", muttered Shinki all of sudden, and I turned back to the goddess, expecting her decision.

"...please understand that I do not disgust you or anything in that direction. For all I know, you are a nice and reasonable person, even though you do possess flaws, such as letting your insanity getting the better of you ever-so-often..." Oh crap, she knew about that...!

"...you see, Chôzen... I am very careful now when it comes to who enters, and who leaves Makai. About seven years ago, I wasn't this careful about it... if anything, I even didn't care at all about who entered, and who left. I thought that people entering would be a nice thing... but I was wrong. Very wrong.", sighed the goddess as she rose from her throne, a thoughtful expression on her face as she began to walk towards a giant window on one side of the throne. By the way, very interesting that the palace is made of crystal or glass or something like that on the outside, but looks like a regular palace on the inside...

"Seven years ago, I made a huge mistake that almost brought an end to my world..."

I let out a gasp and took a step back, confused about the sudden sadness in Shinki's voice. I exchanged yet another glance with Alice, which shook her head slowly, as if to tell me to not interupt. "Seven years ago, a civilian travel agency was arranging tours of Gensokyo. They spread all across Gensokyo, and this attracted the attention of four powerful beings...", muttered Shinki, putting a hand against the glass.

_**"She's talking about the 'Mystic Square' Incident... that was what Reimu called it, right?"**_, asked my Flame-Soul, and I nodded slowly. "Reimu Hakurei and Marisa Kirisame came to see what the reason was for all those demons pouring into Gensokyo... Mima and Yuuka entered, because they were bored. One by one, they defeated my children... and eventually, went up against me.", sighed Shinki, her hand slowly sliding down on the glass.

"One by one, they fought me... in the end, it was Mima who made me lose reason. Her constant taunts and powerful attacks, attacks that brought even me, a god, to the very edge... When I lost reason for a moment, I only wanted to defeat them and defend my lands..." Shinki slowly turned around, her frown having increased.

"... during my loss of reason, I let the wrath overcome me... and used enough power to almost completely destroy the entire Makai." I gasped, shock flowing through me. Reimu had said that the battle had been hard and long... but she hadn't mentioned that Shinki went that far!

"Mima eventually defeated me... Yuuka and Reimu did some damage, too, and so did Marisa... Having found back to reason, I spent my last power to save what was left of my land... but it took me years to make it look any better... even now, my land suffers... has not yet found back to its original strength..." Shinki's gaze trailed back out of the window, where Mai and Yuki were playing tag by now... the two had left the room after I had entered.

"Mima returned ever so often to help me, though... and even Reimu and Marisa offered their help. And, believe it or not, Yuuka Kazami offered to make my land bloom... I refused, though. During that time, I began to befriend with Mima and Yuuka... and little Alice here became interested in the world outside Makai, wasn't it like that, Alice?", smiled Shinki, turning to her daughter. It was a sad smile, though, which Alice reflected, showing one herself as she confirmed Shinki's words.

"Do you understand now why I am cautious when it comes to who stays, who enters, and who leaves?", asked Shinki, turning to me. I nodded slowly... Yes, this seemed like a reason indeed... Having once destroyed her own lands, Shinki feared something like that could happen again... Man, I really think this is a big reason.

"Of course. Your worries are justified I believe. Nontheless, I encourage you to think about the matter, as for I would enjoy living in Makai.", I replied. Shinki nodded slowly, before she began to walk towards a door not all too far from her.

"Let us move this once more, Chôzen Gekido. I believe my study would be way more comfortable.", spoke Shinki, as she opened the door and stepped through it. Exchanging a short glance with Alice, we began to walk towards the door, following the goddess of Makai.

As soon as we had stepped through the door, Alice and I ended up in a corrdior. The door on the other side of the corridor was open, and Shinki stood inside the room, so Alice and I followed her inside it. The moment we were inside the study, the door closed behind us woth one movement of Shinki's hand.

"Please sit down.", offered the goddess, gesturing to two chairs in front of a desk. As I moved to the left one, I took in the room around me. A fairly large room, bookshelves embedded into the walls. It was dimly lit, a lamp with a golden-glowing orb on Shinki's desk.

Shinki waited until both Alice and I had sat down, before she herself moved behind her desk and sat down on the large chair that stood there. "Chôzen... I fear that I cannot come to a decision on this matter just now. I must think through this more intense, but I cannot do that just now. Please accept this.", spoke Shinki with her divine voice.

Letting out a small sigh, I nodded. _"I should've known..." _"When would you be able to tell him of your decision, mom?", asked Alice. I glanced at her out of the corner of my eyes, and found Shanghai sitting on her lap. That doll was everywhere Alice was... This must have been the reason that Yumeko began to feel lonely. Because she saw how the other doll, the actual doll, was treated.

"I believe I could tell him at the wedding in the Garden of the Sun. Yes, this would be a reasonable time to think this through...", muttered Shinki, slowly nodding. I nodded as well. "In two days then.", I commented, and Shinki nodded. "In two days.", she confirmed.

Leaning back in her chair, she closed her eyes. "But perhaps we should change the topic...", began the goddess anew... before she opened her eyes and stared past me and Alice. "...as for why you seek me, Sariel, my daughter."

Alice and I turned around, looked with wide eyes at the bluehaired woman that stood leaned against the wall next to the door. Seeing her there made me wonder how long she was standing there already... had she been inside the room when Alice and I entered?

Sariel was a tall, ghost-like angelic figure hovering over the ground, her long blue hair reaching down to her knees. Her blue eyes carried no emotion as she let them trail through the room. Her long, simple blue dress with long, white sleeves made no noise as she hovered over to us, her six angel wings not moving at all.

Seeing her now, I think I remember something Rumia had once told me about Sariel, the angel of death that was nearly as strong as her... Sariel, angel of death 041, also called 'the silent one'. Sariel was apparently a quiet observer, acting only if she needed to. But she had the power to act. There was a reason as for why she was 041...

"Mother Shinki... I... have a request...", spoke Sariel with a quiet, almost unnoticeable voice. It sounded almost divine, but not near Shinki's at all. Even so, I really had to strain my ears in order to understand the angel of death as she continued to speak. Was this the reason she was called 'the silent one'? Not only because she stayed silent, but also spoke very quietly?

"A request? What may that be, dear daughter?", asked Shinki, raising an eyebrow. "Could this perhaps wait until our guest is gone?" Sariel slowly shook her head. "No... This request... involves our guest... Chôzen... Gekido..."

I flinched at this, and only one thought ran through my head: _"Oh come on, not another fight...! Hasn't fighting Yumeko been enough? It's really annoying... every time someone talks like this, I've got to fight them afterwards..."_

"So? What is your request then?", asked Shinki, raising an eyebrow. "Mother... I request to leave Makai with Chôzen Gekido." Oh boy, I had thought wrong and flinched even worser than before. "Leave Makai? For what reason?", asked Shinki, apparently just as surprised as me.

"I wish to see Rumia Shisô.", replied Sariel as she hovered directly in between Alice and me. Oh damn, so that's the reason... Of course, I should've figured... Sariel and Rumia haven't seen each other in what? Six centuries? And of course, Sariel must have heard of me having some connection to Rumia...

"I see. Unfortunately, I can't just let you leave back into Gensokyo... Chôzen here is an exception already and is only here because Alice requested me to allow him in...", sighed Shinki. Sariel stayed quiet, didn't move or say anything at all. She didn't leave, either...

"...perhaps I can negotiate with Reimu...", muttered Shinki, standing up from her seat. Walking over to the only part of the wall in the room that wasn't a bookshelf, the goddess sled a finger over the white, smooth surface... and a second later, the wall began to peel open from the inside to the outside, leaving a goddamn hole in the wall that showed Reimu, her head resting on Yukari's lap.

"Huh? Shinki...?", muttered Reimu as she seemed to spot Shinki through the hole. The miko rose her head and had a questioning frown as she looked at the goddess on my end of the hole. Was this a portal or something?

"I have to ask you something Reimu... Do you remember our agreement not to let anyone enter or leave Makai?", asked Shinki, and Reimu nodded slowly, though she seemed to be quite confused. She leaned a little to the left... and apparently, spotted me and Alice.

"I see... so that is where he ended up... And Alice is there as well... And Marisa was searching for her all day...", muttered Reimu. "Chôzen? He's in Makai?", asked Yukari, before she came a little closer to the hole and glanced past Shinki, seeing me. "Ah. I've been wondering where he went."

"Yes, both Alice, as well as Chôzen are here. I do hope you are not angry at me for letting them in...", spoke Shinki, directed at Reimu rather than Yukari. "Not really. I told you back when Alice decided to live in Gensokyo that she was allowed to enter and leave Makai at any time, as she is a child of Makai.", muttered Reimu.

"...and somehow, I got the feeling that Chôzen made an idiot out of himself again and ended up there by mistake.", added the miko, causing me to growl slightly. "No... Chôzen is here because..." Shinki glanced over her shoulder at me, and I shook my head slightly, knowing that she was asking me whether or not to tell Reimu the truth. "...Chôzen is here because he was stuck and the only way out of his cage was through Makai. He'll be back in Gensokyo in a moment, he's just here to recover for a moment.", lied Shinki.

Reimu seemed to buy that, as she let out a small sigh. "Yeah. Whatever. Now, if not regarding Chôzen and Alice, why else would you want to remind of that agreement?", asked Reimu, still confused as it seemed. "Sariel is requesting me to allow her to enter Gensokyo in order to visit Rumia Shiso. Now, Reimu Hakurei, I am asking you if this would be alright with you..."

Reimu rose an eyebrow and glanced past Shinki once more, this time, spotting the angel of death in between me and Alice. "Sariel, huh?", asked Yukari. "Yes... the angel of death I once fought. Good to see that she is just as back then...", muttered Reimu, before she turned back to Shinki.

"I'm fine with this, but she has to be careful and keep low profile! Sariel is known for being an angel of death here. Even more than Rumia Shisô. The last thing I want at the moment is that people start freaking out...!", sighed Reimu, before she laid down on Yukari's lap again. "See you around, Shinki. Now let me alone with Yukari.", growled the ever so lazy shrine-maiden, and Shinki closed the hole.

Turning back to us, the goddess of Makai gave us a single nod. "Sariel, please prepare for your depart.", spoke Shinki, and the angel of death nodded. Alice and I watched in silence as the ghost-like angel of death hovered over to the door, opened it with a wink of her hand, and vanished around the corner. "Alice, please help her."

The doll maker and I turned around and looked confused at Shinki. Something told me that Shinki's request hadn't been because Sariel needed help... No... no, Shinki wanted Alice out of the room. And the doll maker knew, I guess, as she played along. "Of course, mom. I see you at the main entrance." And, without another word, Alice stood up, Shanghai gently floating off her lap and sitting down onto her shoulder, and Alice left the room.

Shinki waited a few more seconds to make sure that Alice was indeed gone, before she moved her hand and the door closed magically yet another time. "There is something else troubling you, Chôzen Gekido, and I believe you did not speak it out because Alice was in the room, is that right?", asked Shinki.

I rose an eyebrow, but slowly shook my head. "No... no, there is nothing... I mean..." Wait... wait, there... I was... why again did I come to Makai? Yes, I was going to ask Shinki about staying here but... hadn't there been something else? Something that motivated me in the first place...

"...I can't remember if there was something... I feel like... it was important and now..." "Don't stress yourself too much, Chôzen. Important things return when their time comes. Your memories are the best evidence for that, are they not? At the moment you needed them, they were there... And somehow, I have the feeling that their purpose is not yet over...", muttered Shinki, and I frowned. "You know... you really sound like a goddess when you say such wise things.", I chuckled, and Shinki gave me a warm smile.

"Thank you.", giggled the goddess, and I somehow felt my face heat up a little... man, Shinki was... now... now... Oh come on, am I really falling for every female? But Shinki... She's so damn cute like this!

"Is there anything else you want to ask me? If not, we should head out and meet my daughters at the entrance.", suggested Shinki, raising from her chair. Her sentence reminded me of a question I meant to ask, though, so I remained in my seat. "...there is another thing I meant to ask. You call them all your daughters... and I can see that you treat them like that. But something does indeed confuse me...", I began, earning a confused frown from the goddess of Makai.

"...In the end, all of them are your creations. You are aware of that, and so are they. Nontheless, you are essentially their mother..." Shinki's frown increased. Was she knowing what I was going to ask? "...they are all equal and you treat them like that... however..." Shinki began to sweat all of sudden, uneasiness spreading across her face. She knew what I was going to ask.

"...if everyone of them is your creation, your child... if that really is the case, then why... why is Alice special?"

Shinki gulped loudly, her mouth agape and her left eyelid twitching a little. "I... what are you talking about?", chuckled Shinki uneasily. "Alice is just as precious as..." "You lie. The best evidence for this was what just happened... Sariel wasn't allowed to leave without asking Reimu, but just because Alice asked you, you let me in without even telling Reimu. Why?", I interfered, narrowing my eyes at the goddess.

Shinki was frantically stammering, searching for answers (or rather, excuses)... before she slumped her shoulders, and let out the deepest sigh I ever heard. "I can't fool you, can I?", asked the goddess, dropping down into her chair again. "Fine then. Hear what not even Alice knows.", growled Shinki, massaging her temples.

"Excuse me?", I asked, but Shinki shook her head. "If you ever tell this anybody, I will make sure that you suffer... I'm just happy that none of the girls have noticed yet... I always try to treat Alice the same as my other girls... but there is just this special feeling towards Alice, do you understand?", sighed Shinki. "Partially.", I replied, raising an eyebrow, "But what exactly makes Alice special?"

Shinki turned away, looking at the bookshelves that were there... but she wasn't really interested in them, I knew that. "Alice is not like the others... Alice was a special creation." I narrowed my eyes. "Special creation? In what sense?", I asked. Shinki slowly turned around, raising her left arm, sliding her sleeve upwards until I could see a small scar on her lower arm.

"Alice isn't just a creation. Any of the other girls is made of DNA that I created... made of magic, essence, and my divine powers... Alice is the only of my childs that... isn't completely made from nothing. Alice carries something she isn't even aware about..." "Get to the point, you're confusing me!", I muttered, shaking my head.

"Fine.", sighed Shinki, running a finger softly over her scar, "...Alice is not a creation in a sense... no, she is. But Alice is my only true child, of all of them... Alice...", Shinki turned to me, sliding a hand through her silver hair, "...carries a part of me. Alice was a creation that used my own DNA as a sample."

Realization didn't come at instant. For a short second, I was confused about Shinki knowing about DNA and all this stuff, until I remembered that she was a goddess. And the realization process kicked in that moment. It took me about a full fifteen seconds until I finally had understood what Shinki had just revealed.

"W-wait a second, are you telling me that Alice...!" A book shot out of the wall and hit me straight into the face, knocking me out of my chair, leaving my left cheek sore and hurting. "DON'T SHOUT IT!", roared Shinki, panting in panic. "...and yes, Alice does carry the genetical informations of a god inside her. However, I surpressed them in her, as she is not meant to be a goddess!", hissed Shinki lowly.

I slowly got up from the ground, rubbing my sore cheek. "Ugh, no need to hit me...", I muttered, shaking the pain off. "Then don't shout! No one is allowed to know!", snarled Shinki, before the door suddenly flew open. "Now, let's go!", hissed the goddess, shooing me out of the door. I rolled my eyes, but shrugged. "Fine.", I huffed, and left the study with Shinki in tow.

She turned right in the corridor, gestured me to follow the corridor. And indeed, it ended in a large hall that was apparently the entrance hall... Alice and Sariel were standing already by the door, Yuki and Mai at their side. Shinki moved her hand, and the railing before us opened up and a staircase of silver-white light appeared before us.

I was the first one to walk down it, Shinki right behind me. Alice, Sariel, Yuki and Mai turned to us as we were halfway down the stairs. No one spoke, though, until we were at the lower end, the staircase vanishing into nothingness. "Are you ready to depart back to Gensokyo, Chôzen?", asked Sariel, and I nodded slowly. The angel of death turned around, faced the large doors. "Very well."

"D'aw! He couldn't even play with us!", complained Yuki. "You're too much of a whiny child sometimes, Yuki.", snarled Mai in annoyance, to which the fire witch puffed her cheeks. "AM NOT!", huffed Yuki. "You are.", huffed Mai. "AM NOT!" "YES YOU ARE!"

Ignoring the two of them with a simple sweatdrop, Alice walked towards me. "I'll be staying here until the wedding in two days. Make sure you greet Marisa if you see her, and tell her that I haven't forgotten that I lend her a book... Not that she's going to give it back, but oh well..."

I chuckled as Alice shrugged. "Fine. Will do. I see you around, Alice.", I laughed, and the puppeteer shrugged again. "Possibly.", was all she replied. "Alright, then let's depart!", shouted Louise, and I chuckled. "Alright, let's..." I stopped, frowned, turned back to Louise. "Wait... we?", I asked, frowning at the enthusiastic demon girl called Louise, which stood before me, carrying her luggage.

"Yes, of course! I am...", before Louise could finish her sentence, Yuki and Mai jumped onto her back and threw the wandering demon girl to the ground. "Go! Now! We'll restrict her!", giggled Yuki, pulling on Louise's hair. "Yeah. She won't escape.", chuckled Mai. I sweatdropped at the three, but then turned to Sariel. "Let's go.", I muttered, and the silent one nodded.

"Alright. Please come back safe, Sariel. And I hope you'll be alright as well, Chôzen Gekido.", spoke Shinki, before she lifted her arms. The huge doors began to glow, before they disappeared all of sudden. "I'm going to see them off, Mom.", said Alice all of sudden, and Shinki nodded. "Alright. But please be back for dinner, alright, sweetie?", smiled Shinki... before she sent me a dangerous glance.

I knew what she meant... "Say it and I'll make you suffer"...

"Oh dang it, I was so close to finally escaping Makai...", cried Louise behind me, as Sariel, Alice and I left the palace... and before the doors appeared behind us again. Now being outside Pandaemonium, I exchanged glances with Sariel and Alice, before we began to fly towards the exit to Gensokyo.

Now, I thought the trip would've been silent, with Sariel being the 'silent one', and Alice's and my relationship somewhat strained, but... it all came different.

Only a very few seconds after we had lifted off, Alice suddenly approached me, grabbed my arm, and dropped out of the air... pulling me with her. "W-whaaaat?", was all I managed to exclaim. "We will be right back, sis!", shouted Alice to Sariel as we fell, but the angel of death didn't even raise an eyebrow... her expression stayed the same as she remained where she was.

Alice slowed us down before we fell onto the ground, and we landed rather softly... well, she landed rather softly. Like I said, our relationship wasn't exactly the best...

As soon as I had gotten up, I found something impacting with me... as my back hit a large stone and I was pressed against it, I stared deep into Alice's eyes, wondering why the puppeteer was being so rough towards me all of sudden.

"Listen up... After you left yesterday, I've been thinking through your whole case again... and I came to a conclusion. A conclusion I took a long time to handle myself... I realized that you are confused, that it isn't only loneliness you feel... and... and I think I know how to make you find what you search for."

Alice's words surprised and confused me. She knew what I was missing? What I had lost? And... why did she had to handle things first? Wouldn't it be complicated for me, rather than her?

"Look... I'm about to do something really crazy now. If you ever lose one word of it, I make sure to make you suffer..." _**"Ha, just like her mother!"**_ "...I thought at first that I could get somebody else to do it... but I realized that it would only have impact if I did it.", growled Alice. I chuckled uneasily. "Alice, what are you tal..."

Something weird happened, just like Alice had told me... something so weird, that it took me a good thirty seconds to understand what had happened. The first thing I noticed after the thirty second was, that I was staring at Alice's face, even though her eyes were closed.

The next thing that hit me was, that something soft and wet was trying to invade my mouth, was puhsing against my lips with little force. I reacted without even really thinking about it, opened my mouth slightly, let the object invade my mouth.

My eye closed on their own and my hands slowly moved around something warm... a body. Alice's body. If it weren't for the circumstances, this action would've caused me death by her hands (yet again), but due to the given circumstances, my life was spared, and this action was actually rewarded... by two arms being put around my neck, pulling me closer.

Yes... Yes, I was kissing Alice Margatroid... the girl I hated. Or... was she kissing me? Was she kissing the guy she dispised with all her soul? Weird indeed... weird indeed that I couldn't tell who was in control. Or rather... couldn't care who was in control.

Weird... In the last two days, I've kissed more girls than I had ever imagined... Goddammit, I even made out with a succubus and almost went further with her, but... but even that kiss wasn't satisfying me as much as this one.

I didn't know why I loved this kiss so much... didn't know why I felt delighted when Alice bit down on my tongue, or why it felt so great to claw my fingers into her back... or why she let out a moan of pleasure as my hands, which were under her shirt by the way, clawed her back...

As Alice's tongue slowly slid back and the distance between our bodies became greater again, both of us were carrying a smile... a dangerous, sadistic smile. A wicked grin of some sorts... My tongue was hurting like hell, but I loved the pain that went through me... And Alice didn't look less pleased, either.

"And...?", chuckled Alice, tilting her head a little. I rose an eyebrow in a cocky way... the grin didn't leave my face as I found, interestingly, that this feeling of having lost something... was indeed gone. I was surprised. What had Alice just done to me that the other kisses hadn't?

"It was just a kiss, so stop thinking about it... Forgive them for that damn kiss already, will you? A kiss is an act of love... what type of love doesn't matter. Didn't you just see it? We share a special love for each other, a fire burning in our hearts as we lock eyes... this special love, this wicked passion that we two share... it's called hatred, Chôzen.", snickered Alice, wipping her mouth with the back of her right hand.

"I see...", I chuckled, softly touching my lips. The sweet taste of Alice hadn't vanished yet, and I savored every moment of it with my love... with my wicked love called hatred. "Now... the thing that you had lost, Chôzen, was awareness. Self-awareness. Kissing your greatest hatred has recalled some fire, hasn't it?", muttered Alice, narrowing her eyes at me, a big grin on her lips.

Yes... yes, Alice was right. Was this how Kaguya and Mokou felt as they kissed and loved each other, while they greatly dispised each other and killed each other? Did they love each other... with the passion called hatred?

...yes. Yes it was that case with them. I wonder how Keine fit in this, though...

"Now that the fire has returned... let me turn it into a flame. A kiss is an act of love... you lost your self-awareness when Rumia and Nanatsu shared this love... you felt betrayed, left alone, raided of your love and self-confidence...", began Alice anew, taking another step back, "...but now think of how often Nanatsu and Rumia kissed you."

It took me a short moment, but then...

...She...

...Alice...

...Alice was... Alice was right. Nanatsu and Rumia... the two that I thought wouldn't love me... they hadn't abandoned me. They had never stopped to love me... I had... they had kissed me both, had both said often enough that they loved me...

...ugh. Maybe I didn't really need another girl. Maybe I just needed a new brain, I dumbass!

"I see you finally understood... thank goodness.", chuckled Alice, looking up to where Sariel was hovering. The angel of death wasn't even looking our way... good thing, cause I don't think Shinki would ever appreciate that I just kissed her only real daughter.

"By the way...", muttered Alice after she had already turned to leave back towards Sariel, "...if you ever tell anyone that I kissed you, I tell them that you tried to rape me, got it?" I flinched... but nontheless, a big grin found its way onto my face. "Didn't intend to...", I chuckled. "And if Marisa finds out about this...!", roared Alice, blushing madly all of sudden. "Don't worry, she won't.", I replied, trying to calm Alice down.

"Fine.", hissed Alice, before she turned to Sariel. "Let's get back to her and then, get out of here. I need... time alone now.", muttered Alice. "Fine. Will do, Murdertroid.", I chuckled, and rushed past her. The doll maker hesitated, then lowered her gaze and fidgeted with the lower end of her dress. "Ugh, I can't really believe I just kissed him~... Why did I do that, I idiot... I... I am blushing because of him now... ahh!", whispered Alice to herself, flustered.

"Hey! You coming, cupcake?", I shouted down to Alice as I saw her still standing around. Immediately, she glared my way. "WHAAAAAAAAT did you just call me?", roared the puppeteer, and I chuckled. "Nothing, sweetie~", I sung, before I turned around and rushed past Sariel, trying to get my sorry ass away from the raging puppeteer, even though I was laughing my ass off.

It didn't take long until I reached the exit of Makai along with Sariel and Alice, which Sariel held back. After telling goodbye to the two of them, I proceeded to take my leave... Alice was heading back to Pandaemonium, and Sariel was going to my house. I, however, wasn't ready for that yet. There was a last person I was going to check up on before I would return to Nanatsu and Rumia.

Just outside Makai, Sariel departed from me, flying into the direction of my house... I remained flying there for a moment, though, looking back into the cave that led into Makai. The portal was still open, and I could still see the world of demons... if everything went the right path now, I wouldn't need to live there... if things would continue as they had before Alice kissed me, before I found what I had searched, my decision would be made.

As I stared back into Makai, a strange, melancholic feeling overcame me... nostalgia was there as well. I felt almost as if I had a deja-vué, as if I had been at this point already, staring back into Makai...My gaze turned to the furthest, darkest corner of Makai and a strange feeling overcame me...

...it was the feleing that I was leaving someone back, had forgotten someone important in there... someone tugged away into the darkest corner...

...that corner... I think it was called... Hokkai...

I don't know how long I flew there, just staring into the corner of Makai... I couldn't even see it from here, but I was staring into it's general direction.

...I had a feeling that whatever was there, was what I had forgotten. What I had meant to ask Shinki about...

...Maybe it was just a feeling. Maybe just... my confused mind. Who in gods name was I leaving back? Who would be in such a fornlorn, distant and lonely place as Hokkai...?

After what felt for an eternity, I turned away from the portal to Makai, which slowly began to close... the moment that it was fully closed, I shook that feeling off, and turned to Gensokyo. Whatever or whoever I had forgotten there... if there was someone or something there... I would have to go another time. There were other important things now...

* * *

><p>After walking for what felt forever, I eventually gave up on finding that person, after all. I had been walking and flying in circles ever since I entered the bamboo forest of the lost in order to find Mokou... but in the end, luck shouldn't be on my side.<p>

...or so I thought.

Why Mokou? Well, Mokou would lead me to Kaguya, and after that thing with Alice... The last thing before I try to return into my "old life", to return to Nanatsu and Rumia, would be to try to understand something completely else, which would help me understand them better...

...I was trying to understand the passion called hatred, the love I shared with Alice. But for me to understand such a thing as such a complicated love, I needed to hear it from someone else... Kaguya and Mokou were the best people for this. The only love they had for each other was disgust and hatred... and yet, they loved each other. Only in a... different way.

And besides, since Keine got pulled into this, I wonder if their relationship is just as uneasy as mine was when we were three... and if it got that worse. But well, since I can't find Mokou anywhere...

...and dammit, I think I'm lost. And it is already getting dark again! And I think I am getting tired... I haven't slept since... since what? It's been over a day since I really got to rest somewhere... much less sleep. But one more thing... If I had just managed to find Mokou in time... then I would have at least managed to understand this... Then I would've been able to... understand what... love is...

I sat down onto the ground, my back leaned against a bamboo stalk. I rubbed my eyes, and left them close. I was damn tired... would a few minutes of sleep hurt? Who would attack me in the bamboo forest of the lost, after all? Pretty much everyone but Mokou, the rabbits, Eirin and Kaguya gets lost in here...

"Ugh... Can nobody answer my question aside those two...?", I muttered, disappointed that I couldn't find the immortal of fire. "I mean... what is love?", I growled, looking up into heaven... as a gap suddenly opened above me, and a single letter fell out of it into my lap.

I frowned. Why was Yukari sending me a letter this way, rather than talking to me? She was lazy, after all... Well, the envelope of the letter was simple and white, much like the one you usually have in mind when you think of letters. I opened the envelope carefully and pulled it's content out... a single white sheet, with a couple of words written onto them.

Scanning through them, I found my anger flaring up. I jumped up and threw the letter onto the ground. "WHAT DO YOU THINK THIS IS, YUKARI? A JOKE!", I roared into heaven, very well aware that the sukima could hear me. In my anger, I stared down at the letter to my feet.

"What is love?" was written at the top of it in Yukari's beautiful and curvy handwriting, followed by a few words in the middle of the sheet: "Don't hurt me, don't hurt me, no more."

Yukari Yakumo, the biggest troll of Gensokyo... and possibly out there. One day, I'm going to repay her all that she had ever done to me, just for her own amusement...

"Did you really just ask that?", chuckled a tomboyish voice, and as I twirled around, I spotted Mokou in some distance, leaning her back against a bamboo stalk, a cigarette in her mouth. "What are you doing here?", asked Mokou, blowing some smoke into the air.

"I was looking for you...", I replied, though a deep frown was on my face. Where had she just come from? "Ah? Looking for old me, eh?", chuckled Mokou, pushing herself off the bamboo stalk she leaned against. She immediately directed her steps towards me. "What foooooooooooo...!"

I blinked. One second, Mokou had been there, the other not... in her stead, a large hole was in the ground, Mokou's voice echoing off it as she fell down. It took me a few moments to realize what just had happened, but I managed... an uneasy smile on my face as I realized it.

"Ha! Got'cha, Reis...!", exclaimed the mischievous rabbit known as Tewi, as she jumped out of a nearby bush. "You're not... Reisen...", muttered Tewi, still in her victory pose with a grin on her face... an uneasy one. "Nooope, I'm not. Thanks for stating the obvious.", I chuckled. "uhm... Is Reisen... in that... pitfall... usa?", asked Tewi, not moving an inch, a sweatdrop running down her face.

"Noooope.", I chuckled, "Mokou just fell in there." Tewi slowly began to pale, yet didn't move an inch. "Ah crap...", muttered the rabbit of good fortune. "What now...?" Hearing that, I chuckled. "What now, you ask?", and Tewi nodded slowly. "May I beat you in your own game? My guess is that...", I chuckled, enjoying the thought of Tewi actually being the one trolled for once.

"...I'd say two things. One... You need a lot of good fortune now.", I began, holding back a devious laughter. "A-and two, usa?", asked Tewi. "Two?", I questioned myself, waiting for the right moment. It came when I felt that the air aorund my left ankle, which was close to the pitfall, began to heat up.

"...Two...", I chuckled, "...fire in the hole."

Just in that moment, a pillar of fire rushed out of the hole and into the heaven, and when I turned around and looked to it's top (Tewo did also), I found Mokou with blazing wings. "FIRE IN THE HOLE INDEED!", roared Mokou, before she charged towards Tewi, and after her as the prankster ran off, screaming for her dear life.

I could only watch them leave with amusement, and as soon as Mokou was out of sight (and Tewi's screaming no longer audible), I let myself fall onto the ground, landed on my rear, and began to chuckle, waiting for Mokou's return...

* * *

><p>"Ugh! That damn rabbit!", growled Mokou as she fell onto a trunk in front of a small fireplace. I chuckled as I plopped down aside her, and the immortal sent me a small glance, before she pulled out a cigarette from her pocket, and put it into her mouth, igniting it with a small flame that appeared over her index finger.<p>

"You want one as well?", asked Mokou, offering me a cigarette. I sweatdropped a little. "Actually, I don't smoke, but whatever... might as well do one time...", I sighe, accepting the cigarette. I put it into my mouth and Mokou ignited it.

I wasn't prepared, though, as I immediately breathed a cloud of smoke in, and began to choke on it. Pulling the cigarette out of my mouth to cough, I heared Mokou begin to laugh. "Ya really don't smoke!", she chuckled and patted me on the back, to which I sent her a glare.

The immortal leaned back a little. She appeared satisfied. Way too satisfied. Something was up with that. I didn't ask immediately, though... I had to stop my own coughing first. It died down after a few more seconds, and though I hesitated, I put the cigarette back into my mouth, this time, careful not to breath a whole cloud of smoke in again.

"You're getting the hang of it, it seems?", commented Mokou with a chuckle, before she stretched herself, and then leaned onto her knees. "So... what did ya want to talk about?" I coughed slightly again due to the smoke, but did my best at not almost choking up blood and guts... not that I would be able to, but you get what I mean, don't you?

"About you and Kaguya...", I muttered, never getting further, as I broke into coughing again. Man, I can totally see why these things are called dangerous! "Hm? What's there to talk about? Or... or do you mean what happened two days ago in Eientei?", muttered Mokou, raising an eyebrow, especially towards the end of her question.

"Actually...", I began, "...about your and Kaguya's relationship before and after the... uh.. 'thing' at Eientei.", I replied, to which Mokou rose an eyebrow again. But then, she grinned sheepishly at me. "So you noticed my satisfaction, huh? Can't blame you, I guess everybody notices it...", chuckled Mokou, confusing me a little, but I played along and tried my best not to sound confused.

"Of course. That smirk is all across your face, even though Tewi escaped...", I commented, and Mokou shrugged. "Not without getting her tail burned...", chuckled the immortal, "...but yeah, I guess I am very satisfied..."

"How come?", I asked, causing Mokou to snicker all of sudden. "Yeah, well... You remember that incident at Eientei pretty good, I believe... If I can remember right, you ran in on me and Kaguya fighting.", chuckled Mokou. "Yeah... Yeah, I did. Confused me, as you were getting along until then... despite the... 'small exceptions' in which you and Kaguya fell back into the old habit of killing each other for a day or two once in a while..."

Mokou nodded. "Well, yeah... I admit, as long as I got to compete with Kaguya and show that I was better at something, I wasn't about to kill her all the time.", admitted Mokou with a shrug, "...Humilating her is my purpose,and you know that." I rolled my eyes. "Unfortunately, yes. You're a sadist, Mokou. And Kaguya isn't any better than you."

"Well, killing each other for centuries each day over and over again does one get rilled up, if you know what I mean? You have to see... back in the very beginning, Kaguya tried to escape from me, rather than fighting herself. It wasn't until she snapped when I tried to kill her on one of her birthdays that she began killing me just as much as I killed her...", explained Mokou, rolling her eyes herself.

"Well... old grudges trigger hatred, and hatred triggers another...", I commented, and Mokou nodded. "Indeed."

"Anyways... I admit that Kaguya and I got along for a while. But two days ago, when Reisen brought us tea in the morning, which Kaguya and I drank rather fast...", Mokou chuckled all of sudden, her cheeks turning a little pink, "...well, old feelings of blind rage returned, and the memory of how satisfying it was to bust Kaguya's head... and how beautiful she looked as my flames marred her pale, perfect skin... how the light of the flames reflected in her darkbrown eyes..."

I sweatdropped. "Get to the point. You're aware that you are fancying your eternal enemy right now, right?", I asked, and Mokou chuckled. "Hey, she may be the one I hate the most, but... who ever said I can't at least like her appearance? She isn't exactly ugly, ya know?"

I sweatdropped again. Of course I knew.

"Anyways... I felt the old desire to kill her return, and she had apparently the same thoughts... and so, we began killing each other with old ferocitiy flaming up anew~ Haven't enjoyed killing her like that in a few centuries...", chuckled Mokou sheepishly. I rolled my eyes. Really now, was hatred such a weird passion? Or was I missing a point here?

"Fine. But that doesn't explain why you pulled Keine into the room and... did god-knows-what to her... or why you are so satisfied right now...", I muttered. "I heard my name?", asked a more mature voice than Mokou's, and out of a makeshift tent near me stepped Keine Kamishirasawa.

I sweatdropped. "You've got to be kidding me... Keine, don't tell me you've been here since we two seperated at Eientei...", I muttered, but Keine began to blush and giggle. "Well, actually... I did." I facepalmed. The guardian of the village isn't in the village because of... why was she here again?

"Oh well, I guess I can tell you why I pulled Keine into the room like that...", chuckled Mokou sheepsihly. "That aphrodisiac that Eirin put into Kaguya's and my tea was meant to enhance one's feelings for other persons... She believed that Kaguya and I would go at it... and I don't mean fighting.", chuckled Mokou.

"...Eirin hadn't planned, however, that Mokou and Kaguya would begin to fight like in the old times, back when they killed each other with more pleasure than nowadays...", continued Keine. "Though I still am against those fights to death!"

Ignoring Keine, Mokou snickered and took over again. "...and Eirin didn't plan that Keine would be searching for me. Now, I guess, you can put one and one together, right?", chuckled Mokou, sending a glance to Keine. I sweatdropped. "Crush?", I asked, and both Mokou and Keine flushed. "Yeah.", they replied at the same time, and I let out a groan at that.

"So, if you nailed Keine..." "HEY!", roared both the teacher and the immortal, causing me to chuckle. _**"...I can't believe you are reckless like that... Just what has that succubus done to your head?" **_**"A lot. It's all messed up in here. He's still under that succubus spell, even though it has started to fade..."**, replied Insanity, but I ignored the two of them, enjoying this. I hadn't many times which I could be carefree and reckless like this.

"Sorry. If you two made out... then what happened to Kaguya...? She was in the room as..." I trailed off when that pleased smirk returned to Mokou's face. "Oh... I was just about to tell you that.", snickered Mokou as she stood up and walked over to Keine, plopping down next to the teacher, which had set down on another log in front of the tent.

"...Well... like I said, Kaguya and I were back to killing each other with the same emotions from back then... including the feroociousness, fury, passion... If you want to know what happened to Kaguya, just think of the last word." I rose an eyebrow at the immortal of fire. "Excuse me?", I asked, not getting the hint at all.

"Well then... how about I put it like this...", began Mokou, that grin on her face growing, "...I am so satsified, because I... 'restored honor ot the Fujiwara Clan by reaching the goal my father intended to.'..."

Silence. Confusing, awkward silence as I began to process the information I had just been given. There was practically 'Major processing in progress' written all over my face. Wait, just to go through this again...

Mokou's father asked for Kaguya's hand and took on the five impossible requests. He managed four, then failed at the fifth and commited suicide... Mokou became angry and started the grudge and the eternal battle in between her and Kaguya... and she just said that she managed what her father...

HOOOOOLY SHIT, MOKOU DID KAGUYA!

"I see you realized...", snickered Mokou. I sweatdropped, still not believing what I just had heard. "You've gotta be kidding me...?", I muttered, the realization process over, the acception process yet not done. And it was going to be even... what can I say, the situation became even weirder when the tent that Keine had left opened up yet another time...

...and I was sure that I shat bricks when Kaguya Houraisan stepped out of it, yawning. "what's up with all this noise...?", muttered the princess, and I sweatdropped. "Mokou... you have a damn harem...", I growled under my breath. "Not like you haven't, right?", teased Mokou. I exchanged a last glance with her before I stood up. "Time to go for me. I've got to prepare myself for another visit..." _"The wedding in two days, but actually, I just want to get the fuck away from here before the situation turns even more weird..."_

Of course, reality shouted "Challenge accepted!" (6) that moment, and threw the next weird event at me. Namely when Kaguya walked over to Keine and...

I turned away. "Gotta go.", I muttered, trying to shake things out of my head that clearly shouldn't be there. Great. Mokou did Kaguya, and Kaguya just kissed Keine, which means that the were-hakutaku was involved as well, which means...

...Goddammit, Eirin! You and your aphrodisiac created Gensokyo's first triangle-relationship that actually worked!

"See ya around then. I believe you'll be at that wedding as well?", asked Mokou, and I sent her a last glance... just in time to see how the fire-wielding immortal threw a flame at Kaguya's rear, laughing madly as the princess gasped. I sweatdropped, the desire to facepalm until I lose conciousness suddenly present. "Yeah. See you three there...", I muttered, before I turned around and left Mokou's camp...

...ugh, so much for asking Kaguya and Mokou about the love-hatred thing...

...whatever. I got my answers from Alice already. I guess I owe her once more, big time... Ugh, I just hope I can repay her as fast as possible, because I certainly don't like the idea of me owing her...

...but then again, a somewhat masochistic part of me... _**"DUDE! If this doesn't stop, we're going to see Patchouli about this! Man, stop thinking about every gal as the 'right one'!"**_

I merely chuckled at my Flame-Souls reaction, and made my way back towards the human village to return to Sly.

* * *

><p><em>About two days later, the day of the wedding...<em>

"Ya're confusing me, ya know, mate?", asked Sly as he suddenly stood in the door to the room I was standing in. Looking into the mirror on Sly's wardrobe, I saw that the usually messy man was wearing a black smoking which I didn't really know where he got it from (he said he got it from Rinnosuke, though) and his black hair wasn't a mess for once.

"What do you mean?", I asked him, making sure that my shirt sat right. "Ya were gone for a whole two days, and then, you suddenly stood at mah door again... And when I asked'cha about where ya've been, all ya told me was 'places'... come on dude, somebody isn't gone for almost 48 hours and has just been 'in places'!", complained the rumor-gathering barkeeper, but I shrugged. "Personal stuff.", I replied, moving a hand through my hair to make sure it sat right.

"Ugh... whatever, mate. Whatever pleases ya.", huffed Sly, shrugging. He walked into the room and went over to the couch I had slept on these past days, and plopped down on it. "But why do I have that weird feeling that'cha back to ya two gals after the wedding this afternoon?", asked the barkeeper.

"I have to thank Alice for that...", I chuckled, a soft grin finding it's way onto my lips... before I realized what I had just said. "Margatroid? The magician that hangs out with the cleptomaniac witch?", asked Sly with a confused expression. "Among others.", I chuckled. "I've received a lot of help during the two days..."

Sly groaned, but then leaned back and closed his mischievous eyes. "Whatever, man. I'm not in the mood to ask ya things." I rolled my eyes. "Why is it that you're so annoyed by that wedding?", I asked him. "Because I shouldn't be there, man! I didn't even get an invitation, and you just want to bring me along!", hissed Sly.

"That's fine, really. The invitation said that we may bring along others. Besides... I may need your help in case I try to chicken out.", I commented, stepping away from the mirror. "Chicken out? From what?", asked Sly, his right eye open, glancing towards me. "In case I try to chicken out from talking with Nanatsu and Rumia.", I replied.

Sly flinched at that, and immediately shot up. "Man, ya've gotta be kiddin' me! Dude, I can't just tag along and be all merry and all... I'll be the only human at that damn wedding! There's one hell of Youkai there!", growled Sly. "Afraid of a few Youkai?", I asked him, glancing towards him. "You realize I am one as well, right?", I asked him.

Sly growled under his breath. "It's... not that there are Youkai, ya see? It's because that certain Youkai'll be there in each and every case..."

I frowned. "What did you do to it?" "To her, mate, to her...", growled Sly, falling down onto the couch again. "And for what I've done... I did ogle her a little.. and maybe slapped her ass...", muttered the barkeeper. I sweatdropped. "You don't say, you pervert...", I chuckled.

"But if you're still alive, why do you think she'll be going to get revenge now?", I asked. And when I saw Sly fidgeting, I facefaulted. "What else did you do?", I asked him, and the barkeeper began to grin sheepishly. "I touched her breasts. Gropped her a little. Nothing serious." I facepalmed.

"Okay, who is it? I try to talk to her in case she'll be threatening you, and in case she attacks you, I protect you, I promise." Sly hesitated for a second, his gaze elsewhere... before he slowly and silently muttered the name of the one he... molested.

"What? I didn't understand you...?", I asked, and Sly began to pale. He looked around a little, as if he expected the woman to appear any second from god knows where. "I... uh... Y-y-y..." "Come on, spill it, Sly!", I groaned. "Yuuka Kazami."

Realization in 5... 4... 3... 2... 1...

"YOU DID WHAAAAAAT?", I roared, my jaw hitting the ground. Or so I swear. Sly chuckled uneasily, twiddling his thumbs. "Y-yeah, not the smartest move, okay? I didn't even know who she was, I swear!", defended the barkeeper himself, but another question was bugging me.

"Just... how did you get away from her without her annihilating you?", I asked, and Sly chuckled uneasily. "She may be powerful, but she isn't the fastest, while I am pretty fast. I ran away from her... And as for why I wasn't hit by one of her sparks... Marisa challeng'd her to a match, and distracted her enough for me to get away...", admitted Sly... and I facepalmed.

"You're dead, man. I'm not going to get in between Yuuka and you, and you know that, right?", I asked him, and Sly groaned. "F-fine. I hope she doesn't find me...", he muttered. "And even if... there are too many witnesses.", I chuckled.

Sly didn't seem to feel much better at that, but he got up from the couch. "Let's get this over with... Not like I have much of a choice, have I? She's goin' ta kill me sooner or later... she knows me, after all.", chuckled Sly uneasily, before he walked over to the door.

"Come on mate, our girls await us.", he spoke, before he left the room.

I sweatdropped a last time at him, but just shook my head. Sly... the perverted, rumor-gathering barkeeper. He sure was a mystery to me...

And my future was a mystery to me... only the events of today would decide what my fate was. If I was going back to Nanatsu and/or Rumia... going to Makai, or...

...or leave Gensokyo for good.

Turning around on the spot and moving a hand through my hair a last time, I left the room, preparing myself mentally for the wedding this afternoon...

* * *

><p>(1) Shikieiki uses some lines of "Bad Apple" here.<p>

(2) I have no idea how tall Medicine really is. In IOSYS "Fragrance of the oriental sunflower", Medicine and Alice can be seen in one picture, though. Inside it, Medicine reached up to about Alice's chest. I think Alice is about 1,70m (at least my perception, I've never seen her actual height being specified somewhere and I think she's a little taller), which would mean that Medicine is about 1,13m tall, making her a little taller than half of Chôzen's height. I know this calculation is stupid, but whatever. Just wanted to tell you how I end up with Medicine being half as tall as Chôzen.

(3) Chôzen refers to Chapter 14 of "0-Negative Memory" here, the prequel to "I-Negative Bullet". Chapter 14 "The young scarlet mistresses ~ heir to Dracula" is a chapter that tells of Chôzen's past with the SDM and in what way he is connected to it.

(4) "Mr. Hat" is a name Koishi Komeiji has given to her hat. This was introduced in the nightmare-inflicting series "Komeiji Koishi's Heart-Throbbing Adventure"... a quite scary series involving Koishi as it's main character. She constantly muttered the line "Mr. Hat is my friend. He makes me feel at ease" during it... and behold, at one point early on, "Mr. Hat" got knocked off her head... and when Koishi put it back on, she added the line "...oh, what was that, Mr. Hat? We should kill? Okay!"

...I still have nightmares.

(5) It was never told what special ability Yumeko possessed. I found myself wondering how she got all those swords, though, when I played Touhou 5: Mystic Square. Sakuya actually hasn't an unlimited ammount of knives, she simply stops the time and gathers those she has thrown...But how does Yumeko get more swords?

Well, my guess is, that Yumeko must either be able to "generate swords" or "terraform".. deciding for the later one for her to be more likely (come on, Shinki created her!), giving her a full "terraforming" ability seemed to be rather... well, weird for me. I then eventually decided on giving Yumeko the power to "shape shadows" in NBP.

(6) CHALLENGE ACCEPTED! Ugh, I can't stand it anymore. One of my closest friends uses that as good as ever fifteen minutes, and I began to adopt that damn habit from him... You know, it's actually quite fun how we two always adopt each others habits...

* * *

><p><em>And so, another chapter ended... the longest chapter I have ever written for NBP so far. I seriously don't think there is ever going to be a chapter as long as this... but who knows? Anyways, these long chapters (this and the one before it), were exceptions, and I am possibly going back to the usual length before it (between 8000 and 10000 words per chapter). <em>

_So... quite a lot has happened in this chapter, hasn`t it? Man, It took me five weeks to write this, and I still think I could've done more... but whatever, I like it the way it turned out. _

_What I like the most about this chapter? Hm... well, actually, I enjoyed the "Chôzen-Koakuma" Part quite much... and of course, the scene with Alice at the end. I think I've done her injustice before... She's actually quite an interesting character. And due to the early events with Chôzen, she was perfect for the part of being the one to help Chôzen regain what he lost._

_But to be honest, I think the part I enjoyed the most of this chapter was "The doll of misery"... the idea to let Yumeko play an important role in that part of the chapter actually came to be when I sat in the bus one morning, going though my songs on my cellphone... and found "Yumeko's theme - Doll of Misery" in the root. Confused about why it was there, I was going to move it to my "Touhou" Folder... and accidentally started it. And from that moment on, I've been listening to it over and over and over and over again! It's damn catchy, has a sad, tragedic atmosphere to it, which somehow yet sounds mysterious, lonely..._

_Awesome._

_Well, back to the chapter... quite a lot of kissing that happened this chapter, eh? Guess poor Chôzen is very confused now... and several doors have opened now, while others have closed. The question is... what way will Chôzen take? Which girl will he pursue, or will he return to Nanatsu, Rumia or... maybe be completely alone?_

_It all will be decided in the next chapter... which will be about the wedding. Don't expect it to show up too quickly... Why, you will see when the time comes. But all the time, it was merely spoken about a wedding... but who will marry? Yuuka and Mima merely said 'friends of them'..._

_There were three things that I thought of being major in this chapter, three points I wanted to make sure mentioning..._

_ The first was that Chôzen would be confronted with the thought of Mima being evil. He denied it, of course, but something was telling him that Shikieiki had a point... but he wouldn't be listening, after all. Even though Insanity, another aspect of his being, did anything but trust Mima..._

_The second important point in this chapter was the whole clocktower thing... I'll be honest, it will become important later in NBP again._

_The third and final point of this chapter was to make Chôzen find what he lost... and he found it through Alice, even though Koakuma's charm didn't exactly make things worser._

_You know what? I'll be honest with you... the thing with all the kissing and Koakuma, as well as the thing with the old Myouren Temple, popped into my head as I wrote this chapter... another thing that popped into my head as I wrote what I had already planned was the thing with Sly at the end._

_...he's in a reaaal bad situation right now. Poor dude._

_Writing this was quite hard, as I said before... I barely had any time at all, and just writing Chôzen felt rather hard at certain times... times I wished I had Nanatsu or Rumia in this chapter. But this was not the case, and I didn't want to mess up by letting them appear._

_Garden of the Sun... Nameless Hill... Netherworld... Misty Lake... Scarlet Devil Mansion... Tengu Village... Former Myouren Temple... Makai... Mokou's camp... and Sly's pub. These are all the locations Chôzen went to in this quite long chapter. And I am feeling like I am making this Author's Notice too long as well. _

_I hope you enjoyed this quite different, and long chapter... and I hope you are just as happy as I that Chôzen regained that what he lost._

_...though he should've at least tried to resist Koakuma's charm all the time. But I guess this perverted side of him was something that needed to be shown after all. _

_But oh well! I'm going to end this chapter here now, and I hope you stay tuned for the next installment, which will focus around the wedding and the conclusion to Chôzens, Nanatsus and Rumias problem... and of course, the next incident is about to start right after._

_Thanks for reading and I'll see you next installment!_

_So long!_


	70. Chapter 67 Bonds of Love

_Well then, welcome to this next installment of Touhou: Negative Bullet!_

_This time, we're going to see what happens on the wedding at the Garden of the Sun… Finally, it will be revealed who will marry. Mima and Yuuka got something planned, and it can't be good, can it? Also, our lonesome, confused Chôzen, our favorite walking Enigma, will encounter Rumia and Nanatsu once more… how will that turn out? _

_Before we start, though, here is, as usual, the review time…_

_**Wrathkal…**__ Hah, I didn't think somebody would've mentioned it, but oh well… Well yes, the previous chapter was quite long, wasn't it? Since you wanted to know… it were about 67 500 words, and thus, the longest chapter I ever wrote. _

_Actually, I thought about spliting "Visits" into more parts… However, during the period that I planned it, two finale stood out: The "Negative Soul" being sealed, as well as Chôzen finding what he had lost. Even though that was the case, I thought about splitting the Visits into more chapters… however, I also wanted the parts to be more connected. And of course, I actually didn't want this "Intermission Arc" to be longer than the others… which were all three chapters long. And since I knew that the wedding would be it's own chapter, I decided to make two "Visits" chapter… Sorry if the previous chapter was quite a long read._

_Alright. Now that this is done… Let's marry!_

_..uh, I mean… let's start the party, shall we?_

__DISCLAIMER: I do not own Touhou, Team Shanghai Alice / ZUN does. Chôzen Gekido (and his responsible personalities and his flame-soul), Ryoko Jigoku, Shiho Kumo, Sly, Kayako Saeki Henge and Nanatsu no Taizai belong to me.__

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 3: Bonds of love - 'Be happy' are the words you said (1)<strong>_

Usually, going to the Garden of the Sun was a matter of an hour… that means, by flight. However, since my accompanion, the rumor-gathering barkeeper, Sly, wasn't capable of flight, I had to walk… didn't want him to be eaten by any meat-loving Youkai, did I?

By the way… the barkeeper with the weird name was anything but excited about accompanying me to the wedding at the Garden of the Sun… why, I don't have to explain, do I? I mean, yes, I can understand that he would feel a little uncomfortable around all the Youkai… that means if it wasn't for him actually spending most of his time near them, due to the pub he was running.

No, Sly was afraid because of Yuuka Kazami… and I can only hope that she doesn't pull any weird moves during the wedding… then again, I think I should beware if I ever hear a Master Spark… but then again, that thing is DAMN fast… Marisa's is nothing compared to the original Master Spark of Yuuka Kazami…

…and even Yuuka's Double Spark looked like a ray of light compared to Mima's Twilight Spark. How fortunate that she won't be able to use it anymore, due to the spellcard rules.

"Ya sure we…" "Yes, I am. Stop asking every five seconds.", I groaned as the barkeeper began once more. "…B-but, I mean… Kazami…" "Ugh, listen, Sly…", I began, fed up with his constant nagging, "…she won't pull anything to ruin her own wedding…"

Silence for a second, as I shook my head. "Wait, that sounded wrong. It's not her that marries…", I chuckled uneasily, scratching the back of my neck. Sly sweatdropped, but then let out a small sigh."Alright…", sighed the barkeeper, before he turned back to the path we were following. "Fine. Now that this is done once and for all…", I muttered, rolling my eyes, very well aware that I said that about six times by now (and we weren't even halfway at the Garden of the Sun), "…I want to tell you what you'll have to do."

The barkeeper rose an eyebrow. "Regardin' ya talk with the two cuties?", he asked, and I nodded. "Alright. What do I have ta do? What would'cha need me for?" I sent him an annoyed glance, which he replied with the 'sue me' expression and a simple shrug.

"Backup.", I replied simply, before I decided to explain it more, "Basically, in case that I try to run away, you'll have to bring me back to reason… and help me get the conversation back to a level that I can calm down. And, of course, you'll have to help me with the conversation.", I explained, and the barkeeper rose an eyebrow at me with a questioning frown. "Alright. Should I wash ya clothes, massage ya back and maybe get ya a coffee while I do so?", he replied, sarcasm practically from his voice… and I played along. "Yes please.", I chuckled, and he rolled his eyes at me. "Man, just what happened to you… you're pretty playful and lightheaded…"

I sweatdropped. Yes, your guess is right now… while the effect of Koakuma's kisses have begun to wear off and actually got barely noticeable, it stll comes through at times… like this one, for example. And I get the feeling that this won't be the last time that Koakuma's tongue invaded my mouth… I think I got addicted to the shy succubus...

"Ugh... whatever.", groaned the barkeeper, waving dismissingly at me. "It's not like anyone'll ever understand'cha, walking enigma... other than your two cuties, at least." I rose an eyebrow at him, slightly wondering why he was suddenly using one of my titles. "So? When did you hear my title?", I asked him, and the barkeeper glanced at me. "Recently.", replied Sly with a shrug. "I don't really like it, but it fits me... me, and the mysteries about me. Mysteries even I cannot comprehend, understand, or explain...", I muttered.

And then, it happened. Sly glanced at me once more as we continued our path... and I glanced back at him. This wasn't unusual, I was just turning to him in order to see if he wanted to tell me something or something like that... when that creepy smile appeared on his face. "Then we have somethin' in common, walking enigma. I've got two or three mysteries and secrets about myself as well, ya see...?", whispered Sly...

This mysterious behaviour of the barkeeper made me frown, confused about his unusual behaviour... come to think of it, what's his real name, anyways? Everyone just adresses him as 'Sly'... who is he really? He is a mere human, but... quite a weird one, with a great memory and a strange habit of gathering rumors...

...just who was he?

"Hey, Sly...", I began, desperate about finally finding out who he was... as well as all the other things that seemed strange about him. "Yeah?", he chuckled, glancing at me from the corner of his eyes. "What's your real name?", I asked him, stopping.

Sly stopped as well, rose a questioning eyebrow at me. "Chuck.", he admitted, surprising me. "Chuck?", I asked him, and he nodded. "Yeah." I sweatdropped. "Why do you make so much of a secret regarding your name then?", I asked, and Sly grinned sheepishly. "Chuck Norris.", spoke Sly suddenly. I groaned, turned away, snarled under my breath. "Of course! I should've known! Another one of your jokes!", I groaned.

Sly grinned at me. "Yeah. Sorry.", he replied with a shrug. "So then... what's your real name?", I asked him, glaring over my shoulder at him. "The real one this time, please.", I added, and Sly shrugged again. "None of ya concern...", he grinned, and simply walked past me.

"But I give ya a hint...", he whispered as he did so, "...my name is my greatest secret, as it is the key to all my other secrets..."

I turned around and stared after him. Sly... just as me, he was a walking enigma... Why is it just now that I start to realize how deep the bonds, that I have to certain people, do really run? Momiji, Youki and I were guards... Alice and I shared the love called hatred... Nanatsu, Rumia and I had pasts made of tragedies... Yumeko and I felt casted away... and now... now, it turned out that the human barkeeper called Sly, who didn't tell anyone his real name, was a walking enigma, just like me...

...though there was a difference in the definition of 'walking enigma'. I was one, not because I wanted to be. My mysteries were mysteries even to me. I did know no answer. Sly was a walking enigma because he wanted to be, because he hid everything about himself...

...Sly... One day, I'm going to find out your mysteries, and then... then, I'll may be able to understand my own mysteries...

* * *

><p>Shikieiki Yamaxanadu, the Yama of Gensokyo, let her gaze trail through the small groups of Gensokyo's denizens. Happy chattering, whispered rumors, enraged screams and the desire to party... yes, this was truly how Gensokyo's feasts were. Usually, she, the Yama, wouldn't even participate in the cheerful get-together... she didn't really like the volume, and the alcohol...<p>

Fine, once in a time, even she admitted that a small party wasn't wrong... it helped to relieve former issues and helped to strengthen friendships and Gensokyo's solidarity... but nontheless, Shikieiki didn't really like to mingle with all the drunken troublemakers.

And even less this time.

Having grown suspicious of Mima and Yuuka, the hosts of this 'feast', Shikieiki just couldn't calm down and relax... the constant feeling of something bad being about to happen nagged on the judges mind...

Maybe that was what Mima wanted... that she, the Yama, lost her sanity... Maybe, maybe not. Shikieiki knew of Mima's very dark side, and how much of a genius Mima was when it came to manipulating things without getting involved too much herself...

"What do you want, Yukari?", muttered Shikieiki, startling the Sukima no Youkai that stood behind her. Glancing over her shoulder, the Yama watched as the Sukima no Youkai slowly lowered her hand, which had been about to touch the Yama's shoulder. "I want to talk, Eiki.", spoke Yukari, carefully glancing over to two certain hosts. "Alone."

Shikieiki looked towards Mima and Yuuka as well, but the two were too occupied with greeting several guests... Nontheless, Shikieiki wouldn't feel comfortable unless she got a safe distance away from them. "Follow me.", muttered Shikieiki, nodding towards a corner of the mansion. Yukari nodded, and the two of them moved towards the corner and walked around it.

"Now...?", asked Shikieiki after making sure that neither Yuuka, nor Mima had seen them and could listen to their conversation.

"I want to talk to you about this... I talked with Reimu, and she thinks much like me regarding this...", began Yukari Yakumo, her expression hard and serious, something totally unusual for the playful and kinda childish Sukima no Youkai, "...something about this whole wedding this isn't right."

Shikieiki nodded slowly. "Yes... yes, something isn't right. Something fishy is going on.", agreed the Yama. "Have you talked to Hong Meiling about this?" The Sukima no Youkai shook her head at that. "She hasn't arrived yet. But you know that she was the first one of us to be suspicious of this wedding... Mima is definetly planning something. And, if Meiling's words about what happened down there in the hell of blazing fires are right... Mima is indeed planning something. Something big.", explained Yukari.

The Yama of Gensokyo could only agree with that... Something dark and dangerous lay in the air as she glanced over to Mima and Yuuka who were still welcoming the guests. "Hey... have you noticed?" Shikieiki rose an eyebrow and glanced at Yukari, who was glaring at the groups scattered all over the backyard of Mugenkan. "What?", asked Shikieiki, trying desperately to find what Yukari was possibly referencing.

"Almost everyone in Gensokyo is here. It is like everyone that lives in Gensokyo has been invited to gather here...", muttered Yukari, letting her gaze trail through all of the guests. "You're right...", muttered the judge, "...Do you suspect a trap?" "Something like that... Be careful, alright?", murmured Yukari, narrowing her eyes.

"I will. Please be as well. If you see Meiling, tell her to be careful as well... we can never be careful enough. How sad that no one else thinks like us... they all don't see the danger.", sighed Shikieiki. "Especially Chôzen not. He is even denying the danger, while the insane one does see the danger..." Yukari glanced at Shikieiki. "You've spoken with his insane personality?", asked the Sukima, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes... I 'summoned' him in order to speak with him. I was trying to make Chôzen see how important it is to have the insane one around, even though he is a danger... and of course, I wanted to hear the insane one's opinion about this.", sighed Shikieiki, "...he agrees, but can't act, as Chôzen surpresses him." Yukari's expression hardened and became that of disgust, before she spoke again. "Chôzen... your damn idiot..."

It became quiet between the two powerful entities, they stares laid on the two hosts in question. But it was Yukari that eventually broke the silence, just as Shikieiki had suspected... There was something else that bugged the Sukima no Youkai.

"Eiki...", began Yukari, her eyes narrowed and seriousness in her voice, "...please overthink this. We both sense a great danger, and we both know it is related to this wedding! Please think over this whole thing again! You can't really be serious! Why have you agreed to be the priest?"

Shikieiki stayed quiet for a moment. Yukari was kinda right, and she knew that. Denying reality was certainly not her thing... Yukari and Chôzen may do that ever so often, but she, as judge of the dead, was not allowed perception... she had to see reality all the time.

"Look, Yukari...", sighed Shikieiki eventually, pinching the bridge of her nose, "...you are right. This is dangerous, especially since we both know that something is fishy about this wedding, but I can't just deny them. I am the judge of the deceased, and have to treat everyone equally."

Yukari let out a silent snarl, but turned around and glanced at Reimu as the Yama looked past her. Reimu was leaned against the wall, her eyes closed her arms crossed. One could clearly see that the Hakurei Shrine Maiden was anything but pleased.

"Nothing against you, Reimu Hakurei. But unlike you, I can't deny their request to be the priest. You could, as Mima has brought danger upon you more than one time... one of the reasons you had to seal her away once.", continued Shikieiki.

Reimu opened her eyes. "Yes... Yes, I remember that day perfectly, Enma-sama. It was one of the hardest battles I ever fought... I hated Mima's guts for what she had done just to get my attention... and I hated myself for not having been there earlier. I felt like I was responsible in the aftermath, but directed all my anger towards Mima that moment...", muttered Reimu, pushing herself off the wall.

"...but in the moment that I had beaten her, the moment that I was about to seal her... I could feel nothing but pity for the spirit." Shikieiki nodded slowly. "Fear not, Reimu. I have discussed the topic of that day with the other Yama, and they have agreed that you are not to be held guilty for anything that happened... neither the victims, nor your wrath. Even Nanatsu no Taizai, the one judging the seven deadly sins, could blame you for the wrath you experienced towards Mima.", sighed Shikieiki.

Reimu shook her head. "Thanks, but I still think I wasn't exactly innocent for what happened.", sighed Reimu, a sad expression slowly coming through. "Still, Eiki... I still can't understand why you agreed, even though I see your reason.", sighed Yukari, causing the Yama to turn back to her and sigh.

"It's like I said, Yukari... I can't deny their request as I have to treat anyone equally. Would anyone else have come to request me to be the priest for their wedding, I would've said yes... and so, I had to say yes as well to Yuuka Kazami and Mima Hakurei. However...", Shikieiki trailed off, causing Yukari to raise an eyebrow.

Before Shikieiki continued, she glanced over to Yuuka and Mima, and found that the two were just welcoming Nanatsu no Taizai and Rumia Shisô, which had arrived just a second ago. Shikieiki took notice of this, but regarded it as unimportant... for now, that was. But she knew that this would become important later on... namely, when the walking enigma would arrive.

"...however, even I do not know who will marry. Yuuka Kazami and Mima Hakurei refused to tell me, and merely told me that I would see who it is as soon as the time would come. That means, until the wedding itself starts, even I do not know who will marry. And...", Shikieiki trailed off once more, this time, as she spotted a certain walking enigma and a barkeeper arrive.

Yukari glanced there as well, and hissed. But she did nothing more than that, much to Shikieiki's relief. "...and of course...", began Shikieiki once more, walking towards the guests once more, "...this is the perfect chance to get close to Mima and Yuuka in order to at least try to find something out about their plans. Furthermore, I am close to them during the wedding... that means, that we have at least a little chance to prevent something in case that they do something weird.", whispered the Yama as she walked past Yukari.

Shikieiki Yamaxanadu didn't have to turn around in order to know that a mischievous smile began to spread over Yukari's lips... the Yama herself had to hold back such a grin. Whatever Mima and Yuuka were about to do... there was a small ray of hope in this darkness of the unknown.

* * *

><p>"Look, Yuuka, it's the vampire brat and her followers!", chuckled Mima as the inhabitants of the Scarlet Devil Mansion entered. "I have you known that it is Remilia Scarlet, a descendant of Dracula himself, scum.", hissed Remilia. The young vampire hated the evil spirits astral guts... the only reason she had come here was because it would've anything but good for her image to decline to appear at this wedding. Furthermore, her gatekeeper, Hong Meiling, had for some reason insisted on them appearing at the wedding...<p>

"Welcome at the Garden of the Sun, Lady Remilia Scarlet. Please do not be rude to the flowers, or I'll be rude to you and your followers. Oh, and the children's playground is over there...", chuckled Yuuka, pointing towards a small hole filled with sand. Remilia went red in anger, wanted nothing more than to launch herself at the Flower Youkai...

...but she had heard of the Youkai's tremendous strength, and decided to contain her anger. It would've hurten her image anyways, so the childish beauty decided to leave it at a snarky comment. "How nice of you to think of anything, Kazami. I bet you build that thing for your little plaything here.", huffed Remilia, nodded towards Mima, and went past Yuuka towards the other guests.

Mima, snarling under her breath at the "plaything" comment, glared after the vampire and her followers, and almost decided to sent a curse after Remilia Scarlet, but contained herself as she saw Hong Meiling glare at her. "Hey, gatekeeper!", called Yuuka all of sudden, causing Meiling to stop. "Yes...?", hissed Meiling with narrowed, challenging eyes.

"Come here for a second.", instructed Yuuka, and Meiling followed the 'command', ready to play along, if it meant that it annoyed the two hosts. "I believe we started off on the wrong foot... My plaything here went a bit overboard with all her anger, and I punished her for it.", chuckled Yuuka, patting the evil spirit aside her on the head, much to its dislike.

"This is for you. A tea I brewed with some herbs. It will do wonders to your body.", smiled Yuuka, offering Meiling a cup out of nowhere. The gatekeeper glared at the suspicious tea for a moment, then narrowed her eyes at Yuuka... and took the tea, nontheless. "Thank you.", muttered Meiling and bowed down shortly, before she turned away with the tea and followed the rest of the Scarlet Devil Mansion's inhabitants.

"Looks like everything's going according to the plan...", whispered Yuuka, pulling Mima into a headlock all of sudden. "I can't believe that everybody here is indeed that stupid..."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, not knowing the events regarding Yukari, Shikieiki, Reimu and Meiling, Sly and I mingled with the rest of the crowd. The barkeeper had gotten slightly more nervous the lesser the distance between us and the Garden of the Sun had gotten... by now, he was all weird and nervous...<p>

"Hey, Sly..." "GAAAH!" I sweatdropped as he twirled around, screaming. "D-Don't scare me like that, man!", he complained, and I rose an eyebrow. "You're... jumpy. Calm down.", I muttered, putting a hand on his shoulder. "I'm right here, and nobody is going to hurt you or anything... I don't think Yuuka cares for some pervert." The barkeeper narrowed his eyes. "I'm not some pervert, mind'cha...", he growled, but then let out a sigh.

"Fine... what do ya want, mate?" I rolled my eyes at his weird behaviour, and silently commented that he wasn't some pervert, but THE pervert, but whatever...

"I was going to tell you to keep your eyes open for Nanatsu and Rumia.", I replied, and Sly chuckled a little. "I'd keep my door open for them, mate.", he chuckled, and I put my other hand on his shoulder, and began to squeeze it lightly... didn't want to break him or anything. He was still a human after all... but it seems I inflicted enough pain, as his face suddenly distorted. "S-Still too soon...?", he whimpered in pain. "I may not be with them at the moment, and they may not be interested in me that way anymore, but they are still my gals, alright?", I hissed, and Sly nodded quickly. "Good.", I replied, and let go of his shoulder.

While the barkeeper continued to whimper, I turned away. Sly was tough enough to stand this... besides, he needed a push into the right direction here and there. I know because I needed them as well ever so often. And with the last push, I was pushed back into the direction of Rumia and Nanatsu... I merely had to find them now.

I spotted the Scarlet Devil Mansion crew, and wondered for a moment where Meiling got that cup of tea from... it looked different than the ones you could get at the banquet. The cup that Meiling held had a leaf motive, while the others showed sunflowers.

My gaze trailed further, and I spotted Yuyuko and Youmu near the banquet... where else, really? Ran and Chen were there as well, as were the three Prismrivers, even though they were playing their music rather than enjoying the banquet.

"Hey there, Chôzen!", greeted someone all of sudden, and upon turning around, I spotted Mokou walking towards me. Sly perked up and glanced at us, but then turned back towards the huge crowd of guests. Apparently, he was trying to spot someone he could start a conversation with... or he was trying to gather some rumors, as usual. Sometimes, I wonder if he had the ability to gather rumors, or if his knowledge of rumors was just because he had a curious personality and good ears.

"Hey Mokou.", I replied to the fire-wielding immortal. Looking past her, I almost expected to see Kaguya and Keine, but interestingly, I found neither. "Kaguya is with Eirin and the others from Eientei...", chuckled Mokou, sheepishly rubbing the back of her head, "...I've been a little rough with her, and we ended up killing each other again."

I sweatdropped at that. Really now, this relationship of theirs had only one future: Constant change in between loving and killing each other. A constant up and down. The impersonification of a love-hatred relationship. Come to think of it... if Alice and I would be immortal... would our relationship be like this? Not caring if the other was dead or alive, but only near him?

...I rather don't think about it. Alice and I are not like this... our hatred for one another is strong, but not like this... I have Nanatsu and Rumia, no matter if...

"You're thinking too much again.", scolded Mokou all of sudden, putting an arm around me neck. "You need to live the moment, and not the past or future..." I frowned at her, especially as I saw the lit cigarette in her hand. She was smoking again... I mean, this is the second time I've seen her smoking, but still...

"For an immortal, you're thinking too much of the past or the future consequences... being immortal, this is your only fault. You can't live the past and future if you can only live the moment. You have too much of the past and the future to enjoy it... only the moment can bring you the thrill of being alive... how did you think Kaguya and I managed to bear with each other day after day?"

I rose an eyebrow at Mokou's weird behaviour... had Eirin put something into her tea again? Or was it that Mokou actually began to enjoy to think of Kaguya as 'lover' and 'nemesis' at the same time? It was weird as hell, either way!

"You think so?", I asked Mokou nontheless, even though I was kinda creeped out by her behaviour. "Yeah. Don't think of consequences. It won't help you, and only make you go insane... eternal life, seeing those close to you die... the only way to avoid getting insane or depressive is to live only the moment, and nothing more...", sighed Mokou, letting go of me. She took a pull on her cigarette, before she held it towards me and breathed the smoke into the air. "Here, try it."

I rose an eyebrow. "I don't... smoke.", I muttered, somewhat unsure about this. "Don't worry, neither do I. At least not all the time. And trust me, getting addicted to it is hard if your body doesn't accept them. Remember, technically, I don't even have to eat... After I starve, I return to be like I always was.", chuckled Mokou.

With a questioning frown, I took the cigarette from the immortals hand. Really now, smoking was the last thing I was going to do... but maybe Mokou was right. Maybe I should try to do something just for the moment...

Slowly, I rose the cigarette to my mouth. The intimidating stench of the burning stuff, in addition to the ash infiltrating my nose as I took a breath, was anything but of my desire... for someone like Mokou, someone impersonating the fire itself, this must be what life smelled like.. perhaps, for her, it was the only thing that made her feel alive... for me, it was just some burning stuff wrapped in paper. Anything but desirous...

My lips came in contact with the cigarette, and the smoke was immediately filling my mouth... a bad taste, really. I wrapped my lips around the paper... somewhat weird, considering that Mokou had her lips wrapped around the cigarette before. But whatever... Now... how did she do this? Just take a deep brea...

"UGH! WHAT THE...!"

Mokou and Sly broke into roaring laughter when I began to cough like mad. It felt like someone was ripping out my lungs through my mouth, a burning pain all through my body as I choked and coughed.

It took me a moment to calm down, but when I did, I found Mokou and Sly leaning against each other, laughing their asses off at me. "W-what's so...*cough*... funny?", I snarled towards them, and they only broke into more laughter.

"I can... I can definetly see that you never... never smoked!", laughed Mokou, trying to calm herself down. And... was Sly just wipping a tear away?

While I still struggled to get a clear breath (by the way very happy that the air I was breathing now was very clean), I watched as Mokou stepped on the lit cigarette which had fallen to the ground after I began to cough, and then pulled out a new one from her pocket.

She lit it with a small flame that danced on her index finger, and then took a pull on it. She pulled another one out and offered it to Sly, who took it with a big smirk. She lit it for him, and they both had a smug grin on their lips as they turned back to me, smoking.

My left eyelid began to twitch, and I let out a silent snarl. Damn them!

"I don't have time for this... Thanks for the hint, though, Mokou... I'll be sure to try it. But not with smoking.", I growled, looking through the crowd once more. The last thing I needed was to see their smug grins anylonger... So much for Sly's discomfort. He rather looks like he's enjoying this whole event...

"They're over there, at the stage.", spoke Mokou, surprising me. Glancing over my shoulder at her, the smug grin of hers came into my view again. "There.", added the immortal, pointing with her thumb over her shoulder towards the stage. Glancing past her, I found indeed that which I had searched for... those who I had searched for... Nanatsu and Rumia...

"Thanks.", I muttered, and send Sly a glance. Sadly, though, my supposed-to-be backup wasn't looking my way... he wasn't even listening!

"Ya're the one they call Fujiwara no Mokou, ain't that right?", he asked the immortal. Mokou glanced at him, breathing out a cloud of smoke. "Yeah. That's right. Can't say I truly heard about you, though. Keine only mentioned you once, barkeeper.", replied Mokou with a frown. "Sly.", he introduced himself with a shrug, before he took a pull on his cigarette.

"Is it true what they say? Yer fighting that other immortal? Since thousands of years?", asked Sly. Mokou huffed, the smug grin returning to her face. "Sure. On times, I'm also screwing her.", chuckled Mokou. I ignored that comment straight away, while Sly seemed to be interested in that topic. Can't believe Mokou is that open about her relationship with Kaguya... "So?", asked Sly, raising an eyebrow. "Yeah."

The barkeeper rose an eyebrow in annoyance. "Come on, what's with that attidude? I'd like to hear more... Do I really have ta force ya ta tell me things? Come on, I'm gatherin' rumors, not silence! What's with your damn silence?", snarled Sly, and Mokou began to laugh. "Well, that's just how I am!", grinned the immortal of flames, her the lit end of her cigarette glowing a bright orange. "I'm definetly always the hottest topic around!"

I rolled my eyes at their exchange. Though, I must admit... if I'm looking at him right now, trying to get informations out of Mokou... yeah. Sly isn't that different from Aya. Only that Aya wants a whole event, while Sly wanted rumors.

To be honest, Sly was a male Aya, in some way.

...not that I would tell that to either of them. Sly and Aya were anything but on good terms with each other, due to a past event in which Aya tried to pry into Sly's life... actually, she doubted him to be a human and tried to force out of him if he was indeed a Youkai... now, you may surely wonder how this situation in between them escalated from that, eh?

...let's just say, Sly, usually unable to, used "bullets" that day. Bullets made of solid glass. Normally known as beer mugs. He hit one of Aya's wings with a mug, and send the reporter falling to the ground while she tried to escape his pub. Since then, the two of them avoid each other, even though Aya tends to dine at his pub now and then.

"Come on, gal, ya must know at least one or two rumors! C'mon!", begged Sly, looking desperately at the ímmortal that wielded the fire. "Actually... you're right. I know a rumor.", pondered Mokou. "Yeah? Tell me!" Mokou smiled at Sly. "Have you heard of the rumor about that flying treasure ship?"

Sly rose one of his black eyebrows. "Treasure ship ya say?", he asked. "Yeah. Keine was the first one to spot it. It's said that there is this giant treasure ship, floating in the sky to an unknown location... sometimes, when the sky is clear of clouds, ya can see a big pink cloud in the sky... the treasure ship is always near it.", explained Mokou, causing Sly to frown. "So?", he asked, his frown suddenly replaced with a big grin. He pulled a small notebook out of one pocket, and quickly began to scrabble into it.

Realising that I wouldn't get any of the promised help from the human barkeeper with the weird name, I let out a silent cuss and walked past him and Mokou, my goal set on Rumia and Nanatsu, before I actually try to run away from facing it... once more.

This time, though, my mind was only set on approaching them and make this whole mess end. Enough avoiding. Enough getting side-tracked. Enough self-doubt. Alice has made clear enough that all this confusion and getting side-tracked had been made up by my mind in order to avoid the real problem, the problem I couldn't cope with. Because I thought of myself as too low.

Looking back, I can't believe that I am the same Chôzen who has just currently beaten Utsuho Reiuji with all his power, with all his pride... That Chôzen had power. Power I was lacking, self-confidence I was lacking. On the other hand, though, I can't believe I have been the nihilistic Chôzen, or the insane one... or, of course, the weak one. I was none of them, and yet they were all me. Fragments of my past.

**"Do you really think that they will return to you?"**

I am me, and that is all there is to it. Mokou was right. Mokou's words made sense. If being immortal, there was no sense in living either the past, or the future... Being immortal, one needs to live the moment in order to not snap. To not give in under the pressure.

**"Wrong. Insanity is the key."**

Sane? I had lost sanity long ago. My border of sane and insane had been broken down by the path of nihilism, but frankly, I don't care about being "sane" or "insane"... Nihilist-Chôzen would've said that the two were just words, no meaning in behind them, as they describe exactly the same.

**"He was blind. Blind to everything."**

A nihilist's eye catches only the truth, undistorted, the genuine reality. No emotions or feelings at all, no thought crosses a nihilist's mind other than what the reality is. It perceives reality as it is, and does not decide if it was good or bad... it just acknowledged it's existence.

**"Nothing can exist without hatred, destruction, power..."**

I stopped in my steps, let no emotion or thought cross my mind.

_"And that is... where you are wrong, Insanity."_

**"Huh?"**

My eyes narrowed ever so slightly, my expression hard as my gaze stayed on Nanatsu and Rumia, who hadn't even noticed me. I was too far away for them, too much crowd in between us... and yet, the path was open. "You say, that hatred brings the power to destroy... and to destroy means to alter, to be different. That is the only thing you want, right? To stand out... to be there. You want attention."

**"What... are you...?"**

"Oh please, don't fool me. Don't even try to deny it.", I chuckled, not caring if anyone was listening to me... no one did, though, my muttering unaudible among the crowds loud conversations. "I have enough of your bullshit. You, nothing more than a fragment of myself, tries to manipulate me, the full personality... can't believe I really bowed to your manipulation all along.", I hissed.

"In the end, all you care for is to destroy to satisfy your 'hunger'... and, at the same time, you want attention from three sources. From me, as for I am your vessel. You want to intimidate me in order to gain control over me and my body...", I rose a second finger, "...then, you want attention from Rumia, the one you chose to be your 'queen'... and, you want to be noticed and feared by everyone aside us."

For a moment, it stayed silent, only the cheery chattering of the crowd around me. I hadn't averted my gaze from Rumia and Nanatsu, who were talking about something as well. The 'silence', was broken, to my surprise, when Insanity began to laugh.

**"That's what you think, huh?"**,chuckled Insanity, **"Sad to inform you then... that you are nothing more than a fragment as well. The real Chôzen is gone, king, and we all try to replace him now... you, I, the nihilism..."** I felt a bit of ferocity leak through to me, but honestly, I enjoyed it this time. It gave me strength I would need to confront those of my soul... and my heart.

Insanity retreated into a deeper part of my mind, knowing that he had lost this fight... and probably to lick the wounds from last time. He was weak, I knew it... I felt it now. I don't know when I began to, but I could suddenly feel his aura... and despite he had tried to make me believe that he was at full power right after the day the Negative Soul was sealed, I saw now that he was still weak. Why could I feel his crimson aura so easily now?

...was it... because of Koakuma's kiss... or because of Alice's kiss...? Or was it, because Alice had helped me to understand hatred, which he was made of?

...I better don't tell Nanatsu or Rumia about all those kisses I got... Shiho, Koakuma, Yumeko, Alice... If there really was still some love towards me, Nanatusu and Rumia would either get jealous, or would kill me.

Apropos Rumia... she got a new haircut. After a lot of her blonde hair, which had reached down to her lower back, had burned away and was singed during the fight with Utsuho, she had been with singed hair until I ran from them.

Now, her hair was cut to shoulder-length... I guess Nanatsu cut it for her. Heh, those two... can't live with each other, but can't live without each other as well.

...but we see about that thing with the jealousy. For now, I had to approach them, and at least try to understand... Controlling my emotions, taking the ferocity that had leaked through after Insanity's appearance, as well as the confidence I had gained due to Alice, I clenched my fists, narrowed my eyes, clenched my teeth... holding onto everything I believed in, I began my movements anew, walked towards them.

My movements were strict, direct. There was only one goal, and no obstacle...

...at least when I began to walk.

The path seemed clear, no one in between us... at least not until three shapes were suddenly in my way. Three persons blocked my way. The left one was small, barely reaching up to the height of my shoulders, and only due to her hat. The one standing in the middle was just as tall as me, meaning about 1,90m. And the last shape was just a little smaller than me.

"Huh. If that ain't little Chôzen Gekido, Insei no Youkai!", grinned Kanako Yasaka, her arms crossed in beneath her chest. Her eyes were wide, her bright grin mocking me. She stood in between Suwako and Sanae, which eyed me curiously... even though with grins equal to Kanako's.

"Oh look, big ol' bully Kanako and her henchmen.", I replied with a huff... Woah, where did that come from? Don't tell me the effects of Koakuma's kiss were returning!

Glancing to my right, I noticed the succubus standing not all too far from me with Patchouli and Meiling, exchanging opinions about something.

...of course. The effects of her kiss had begun to wear off because the distance between us had increased... with it decreasing, the effect had increased again... it wasn't as strong as right after the kiss, since it indeed had begun to wear off, but... damn, I really feel lightheaded again, careless... Heck, I'm going to just play along with this!

"Bully, you say?", asked Kanako, raising an eyebrow. "Yeah. Problem with it, bully?", I asked, and Kanako huffed, even though her grin did not decrease. "Yes. Yes, indeed I got a problem with that.", replied Kanako, taking a step towards me. "So? What to do about that, hm?", I asked, raising an eyebrow.

Dammit! I can't get side-tracked, and yet I felt my anger flare up... As much as I respect Kanako (and feel that strange attraction towards her), I can't help but let my anger get the best of me around her, no matter if she had done something to me or not.

It was merely her presence. Everything she did was wrong. Talking with me was a fault, but not doing so was one as well. Looking at me was wrong, but ignoring me was just as much wrong as it was to notice me. Kanako was what I hated.

"You know, Chôzen Gekido, Insei no Youkai... When I have a problem with something, I usually... get rid of that problem.", chuckled Kanako...

...five seconds later, Kanako and I flew over the heads of the crowd, her kick blocked by my crossed arms. "Damn you...", snickered Kanako, before she put more power into her kick. "Well, you know me.", I chuckled... before she put even more power into her kick, and send me flying down into a table.

The contents of the several bowls spilled all across me... I didn't care, though. **"Let's put some life in this party!"** I jumped off the ground, ignored the surprised guests and charged back at Kanako. **"PARTY TIME!"**, roared Insanity in my head, and I could only agree with him...

_Music: High and mighty color - Ichirin no Hana_

Kanako blocked my punch with her arms, grinning madly over them. "Can't be all you have!", she exclaimed... before she pushed her arms towards me, causing me to fall backwards. I rolled in midair and my feet softly onto the ground, right before I jumped off it again, once more aiming for Kanako.

She tried to block me once more... not expecting me to actually use more power. She gasped when I managed to get past her defense by pushing her arms back. Without a defense, she couldn't manage to stop my next punch, which send her flying up into the air, before she eventually crashed down onto the table with the cold punch, which spilled all over her. Ha, serves her right!

I sent a short glance towards the hosts... surely, they would be angry by now. But to my surprise, I found both Yuuka and Mima grin at the commotion Kanako and I had started... well, actually, I started it, but whatever. Anyways, Mima and Yuuka looked anything but annoyed.. I wonder if they had foreseen a fight?

"Well, what'cha know, Orochi... I guess this problem won't solve itself.", I chuckled, wipping some stains off my clothes. The goddess rose from her temporary 'bed', a deep frown on her face. "Problems. How I hate them.", commented Kanako, hovering over the ground.

Oh yeah, by the way... since she's still using my full name and title, I'm also still calling her 'Orochi'.

"Anyways, you big bully... seems like you just were bullied yourself.", I snickered, grinning at all the stains on the goddesses clothes. "Onbashira.", whispered Kanako, causing me to frown... and dive sidewards in the last moment, just as a "onbashira", one of Kanako's faith pillars, hit the ground where I had been before.

"No fair, you big bully!", I shouted. _"Man, I could get used to the whole 'Kanako is a big bully' thing..."_ "Fair? FAITH!", roared Kanako, just as another faith pillar hit the ground next to me. "Go, Kanako-sama!", cheered Sanae from below us, while Suwako snickered to herself. One uneasy frown towards the stage later, Suwako sighed and sat down onto the ground, much like a frog would sit.

I didn't care to glance towards the stage. Why should I? I was too focused on Kanako, wanted too much to just beat the crap out of her to feel better... and maybe to have some proximity with her...

...ugh, damn, Koakuma, go away, you're screwing my head up!

"Fine, since you're using weapons, I might as well, right?", I chuckled, summoning Alastor before I even finished my sentence. With a quick turn, I flew right towards Kanako, surprising the goddess. She quickly rose her right hand, and I heard some large and heavy things hit the ground right behind me... no chance though, they didn't get me.

Suddenly, a faith pillar shot past me, flying through my vision from right to left... Kanako had summoned some to charge horizontal to the ground towards me. I dodged a few of them, not wanting to get hit by such power... until one got me.

...or at least, almost, it graced my front. I jumped over it, aimed straight at Kanako as I fell towards her... and missed her by an inch when she leaned sidewards. "Think you can escape this?", I chuckled, slashing horizontally at her, but she moved backwards and escaped that way. "Think you really can cut me?", she taunted back, dodging slash after slash.

My ferocity rose once more, and there was nothing more than the desire to actually cut the goddess, just for fun... this was a party, so why not enjoy myself by reviving this old rivalry between me and Kanako?

...not like it had ever died down or something...

The speed of my attacks increased, but Kanako still dodged them all with ease. She was a goddess, after all, and lately, her source of power, faith, had been increasing. No wonder I had actually problems to keep up with her right now...

"You're fast...", I huffed, continuing my slashes, which by now, were actually without pattern and completely random in direction. "No, actually...", chuckled Kanako, before she suddenly moved faster than I had ever expected her to be. "...you're just slow." The whisper was followed by a palm being pushed against my lower stomach.

I was flung through the air, crashed into the ground and bounced off it, only to hit it a few seconds later again. Eventually managing to get a hold on my flight, I landed on all fours, sliding across the ground until I came to a halt near the Scarlet Devil Mansion Crew.

One glance to my left was enough to return all power to me, though... I had stopped exactly next to Koakuma. A sudden burst of power went through me... with rising carelessness, so did rise my power... why? Simply because I never used my full power (at least as much as I could have without the 'twelfe limits' in my body) out of FEAR. But with carelessness, fear did vanish...

I jumped off the ground, wind howling against me as I moved with high speed back towards Kanako. The goddess blocked my slash with a faith pillar, which actually snapped in two, though. The goddess pushed me backwards once more, but this time, my flight was shorter, since I immediately landed on the ground and sled on it.

I pushed myself off again, rushed towards Kanako... I had to get her cornered if I wanted to win this fight. Last time, Nanatsu was with me, and weakened the goddess considerably as well. This time, it was only me against her... but this time, there was not too much seriousness in the air. After all, this was a "friendly" fight, not a fight to death...

"TAKE THIS!", I roared, swinging Alastor down, while Kanako moved her arm up... and actually blocked the legendary blade of guilt with her forearm. "Huh. Looks like ya got weaker as well, Chôzen Gekido, Insei no Youkai. Last time, your blade could cut me...", sniggered Kanako.

"QUIET! I WISH THIS POINTLESS FIGHT TO END AT ONCE! THE CEREMONY IS ABOUT TO BEGIN!", roared Shikieiki's voice all of sudden, and both Kanako and I glanced towards the stage, where the infuriated Yama stood, the rod of remorse in her hand.

"One final attack then?", asked Kanako, glancing at me. "Got it right.", I snickered. Kanako and I used some power in the recent position, catapulting us both backwards a bit. I let Alastor vanish, gathered negative energy within my right fist... gotta do this with style!

Kanako's right fist began to glow a dark blue, grinning madly at me, her eyes narrowed. One final blow to decide this, eh? Negative energy versus divine energy... this was going to be **FUN**!

I waited for Kanako to move, and so did she wait for me to move. We stared each other down, each of us waiting for the other to make a mistake, a slight movement that would give away their weakness. Sweat began to roll down Kanako's face, her divine energy giving off a lot of heat... even I felt th enormous heat, but my negative energy kept me cool... negative energy was denying heat, so it gave off not a single degree.

Kanako's eyelid twitched, a movement I had waited for. Letting myself forwards, a smirk growing on my lips, I dashed for the goddess, ready to beat her up. As I closed in on her, the heat began to increase... whether or not this was due to less distance to Kanako, or because she was getting angry, I didn't know.

The heat eventually got unbearable, and I found myself thinking on moving away from her... why was she gathering so much power? Just to knock me out? Or to really embarass me by making me lose? ...I'm not giving up this easily! I'll defeat her and...

**"TAINTED HEAVEN!"**

No need to say that my eyes went wide and I came to a sudden stop when Kanako was engulfed by a single, crimson laser that broke through the air, releasing a large shockwave of wnid. When the laser died down, Kanako was at first nowhere in sight... until she dropped out of the air to my left, her whole body black and covered in ash.

Slowly turning towards my right, my gaze immediately locked with the crimson ones of Rumia Shisô, who grinned madly at me. "Not letting you down...", mouthed the angel of death, before she turned to her familiar, Zero-Two. The god of sorrow wasn't flying that far from me, purring slightly.

I couldn't help but chuckle at the sight of the god... he sure was an unfortunate being, but loyal to Rumia... I drifted slowly over to him, and then placed a hand on top of the huge entity. "I never really thanked you, you know? You saved my life down there in the hell of blazing fires, and you saved Rumia's life as well... I owe you, big time.", I chuckled, and the god closed its eye, letting out a content noise, before he slowly moved backwards into the dimension rip he had appeared from after Rumia had called him.

I sent the angel of death a short glance. She was standing aside Nanatsu, a small smile upon her lips as we locked eyes once more. She knew that the time had come for me to hear them out... if that wouldn't been the case, I wouldn't even be here... at least, not anywhere near them. And, also, I didn't avert my gaze when she began smile sadly. Instead, I nodded shortly.

Slowly sinking down to the ground, I let out a small sigh and glanced over to Kanako. The goddess lay on the ground, badly beaten up... damn it, Rumia was faster than me when it came to beating up the goddess of storm and war!

Glancing past Sanae, who was looking down at Kanako with a worried expression, and Suwako, who was laughing her ass off at the younger goddesses failure, I exchanged a glance with Shikieiki, who still stood on the stage, and nodded towards me. I nodded back, and turned around, mingling with the crowd that tried to find seats...

* * *

><p>Hong Meiling, along with the other inhabitants of the Scarlet Devil Mansion, as well as it's guests, was trying to find a good seat... until she felt a cold hand on her shoulder. Closing her eyes, letting the darkness surround her, Meiling only saw colorful flames in the darkness... each of the flames representing someone in Gensokyo, depending on the intensity they glowed, more or less powerful. And the one behind her just happened to be a darkgreen one of intense, but dark glow...<p>

"Mima.", hissed Meiling, glancing over her shoulder, opening her eyes. "Hello there, you oversized lizard...", chuckled Mima, a sinister grin on her face. Slowly, Meiling turned around, even though she sent a last glance to the others, which looked at her and Mima with a questioning frown. "Your gatekeeper got a special place, so please excuse her absence.", spoke Mima past the gatekeeper towards the older Scarlet, which had a questioning, dangerous frown on her face.

"It's fine, Ojou-sama...", murmured Meiling after a moment of hesitation, even though she wasn't entirely sure about her decision. Slowly, Remilia nodded, before she and the others strode off to find a good place to sit down. Mima waited until after they were gone, before she turned back to Meiling, her sinister grin becoming a full-bown, sadistic smirk.

"I promised you a good seat back there in the hell of blazing fires, didn't I?", asked Mima in a cocky, taunting way, a way Meiling didn't like at all. "Didn't think you would hold your word, evil spirit. What is is that you have planned, huh?", snarled Meiling.

Mima rose an eyebrow in a cocky way. "Planned? A wedding, what else?", snickered Mima, narrowing her eyes at the gatekeeper. "I see you haven't enjoyed your tea yet. Don't let it get cold, or Yuuka may be disappointed... and you don't want to experience her disappointed, believe me..." Meiling glanced down at the cup of tea in her right hand... yes, she hadn't 'enjoyed' it yet... but as far as she could see, there was nothing dangerous about it... maybe this was just one of Mima's little psycho games...?

"Anyways... your seat is there...", began the evil spirit anew, pointing to the first row. Meiling rose an eyebrow, but without another word, she walked past the evil spirit, making sure to 'accidentally' hit her in the process. Mima didn't say or move, but her grin faded for a second, before it slowly returned. "Enjoy the show... you'll be unable to do anything, gatekeeper...", chuckled Mima, before she slowly faded away...

Meanwhile, Meiling sat down to Yukari Yakumo's left, at the end of the row. On the other side of Yukari was Shinki, the goddess of Makai, which also sat in the first row, due to obvious reasons. Shinki was, after all, a good friend of both Yuuka and Mima. As for Yukari... she probably sat here due to the same reason Meiling was sitting there as well. Humilation. Mima and Yuuka were mocking them.

"Anything suspicious yet...?", muttered Yukari, leaning towards Meiling. "No... until now, neither of them has tried anything fishy, from what I can tell... I seriously don't like this, though...", muttered Meiling, glancing past Yukari. Chôzen sat at the end of the bench, a soft smile on his lips... he had no idea.

Shikieiki had already informed Meiling about Chôzen's naive trust into Mima's obvious lies... Sometimes, Meiling simply hated and despised the so called 'walking enigma'... but then again, she admired him ever so often as well, simply for being able to bear all that went crashing down on him ever so often...

The gatekeeper let out a small sigh and took a sip from the tea. To be honest, it didn't taste too bad, she had to admit that. It tasted sweet and soft, not too strong... that Kazami at least knew how to make a proper tea.

"Stay careful by all means, alright?", asked Yukari all of sudden, and Meiling nodded. "Of course... I know that Mima has planned something, and Kazami isn't exactly innocent as well... they both have destructive pasts, both like to fight and destroy... we should always be careful, and alerted by the smallest weird behaviour of them, may it be a sudden movement or the twitch of their eyes...!", snarled Meiling,

"Silence!", roared Shikieiki's voice all of sudden, and immediately, almost the whole crowd shut up... of course, the only ones to be stupid enough to make some noise were Cirno, Wriggle and Daiyousei, with latter one trying desperately to get her friends to be quiet.

Shikieiki ignored them and stepped forth until she stood on the edge of the stage and could clearly overlook the whole crowd, despite her not all too great height. "We've assembled here today to make official the act of marriage.", began Shikieiki anew, letting out a small sigh as she lifted her rod of remorse with her left hand, her right hidden in her sleeve.

Meiling cringed inwards as she remembered the punishment that the Yama had to indure, due to daring to open up the books of Chôzen Gekido and Rumia Shisô at a time not allowed. Chôzen hadn't been better off, though, having lost his entire life of the right hand... Meiling stole a glance towards the leather glove Chôzen was still wearing. Nobody knew what was beneath yet... other than her, Shikieiki, Yukari, Reimu and himself...

"Come on, finally tell us who's marrying!", shouted the drunken voice of Suika Ibuki, who sat three rows in behind Meiling. "Wait until the time has come.", spoke Shikieiki, surprisingly calm... Most people didn't know, but in her earliest days, Shikieiki would've exploded at this interuption. Luckily, over the years, she managed to remain calm, swallowing all the anger.

To be honest, though... Meiling knew that even Shikieiki herself had no idea of who was marrying whom. Mima and Yuuka had made sure not to drop a single hint... something that made them even more suspicious. All they had ever said that the wedding was for "friends" of theirs...

Speaking of the hosts... where had they disappeared off to? Mima had been here until now, but now even she was gone... a bad sign. Meiling couldn't help but feel a cold chill run down her neck, the sign of a nearing danger... slowly, she prepared to change her body into the half-dragon state, should the need arise.

"Now then, let us welcome the gro...", spoke Shikieiki with a raised voice, glancing down the corridor, trailing off as she did so. Her eyes went die all of sudden, and she began to tremble... a sign that Meiling wouldn't like whoever was the "groom". Slowly, everybody turned around, confused as for why the Yama had stopped... Meiling herself did not turn around. Instead, she closed her eyes and concentrated... and they nearly buldged out of her skull when she saw only a single flame far behind her, only one person to be the groom...

Meiling twirled around, hoping for it not to be the case, but...

...but at the end of the long, white carpet, stood Mima Hakurei, her usual magician's robe exchanged for a black dress, a single red rose sticking out of the chestpocket.

Meiling felt how her left eyelid began to twitch, and a low snarl escaped her mouth. The evil spirit being the groom? Pah! Who would even consider dating, and even more, marrying that old hag?

Meiling watched with disgust, hatred, anger and a very bad feeling how Mima began to walk over the white carpet towards the stage, a smug grin on her face, her gaze fixed on the Yama on the stage.

Though, as much as she hated it, Meiling had to admit that Mima didn't look half as bad in that dress, especially with the lack of her usual hat, which Meiling just found too ridiculous.

Now, the question was... who was the one Mima, of all people, would be marrying? Couldn't be some random dude, and no one really came to Meiling's mind that... hold on! There actually was one person that could... but why would Mima want to...

Meiling's gaze stopped on the huge stone circle on top of the stage. And the dragon's eyes widened in shock.

Meiling almost let out a gasp as she finally realized the real "trap" behind this wedding. Checking the flames near the mansion in behind her, Mima found the one she had searched for as she noticed the light-green one near Mima's location... Mima's "bride".

Meiling almost had the desire to hurt herself for not realizing this sooner... she had been blinded by the word "friends", was fooled into thinking that some completely different people would be involved into this, rather than the people that were already included... she herself, Yukari, Shikieiki, Mima, Chôzen and Yuuka...

The "trap" was actually an old ritual from before Gensokyo's birth, which was thought of to have it's roots in Makai... a ritual in which two souls would be connected and could freely draw from or give power to each other... or completely drain the other one until it died.

Time was running out! Mima was not allowed to reach the stage, whereas it would be too late! Meiling had to inform Shikieiki and Yukari quickly or...

...why...

...why couldn't she move?

...why was she not able to stop this? Nobody else knew of this ritual! She had to stop this from happening! If Mima really would achieve so much power then...!

"It seems you are indeed enjoying the tea, you oversized lizard..." Meiling gasped silently when she heard the low, eerie whisper to her left. "Oh, do not worry about why you cannot move... Yuuka was already suspecting that you would get in our way, and that you would know the ritual of bonded hearts... the only one to do so. That idiot Chôzen should know it as well, but he is perfectly unaware... he thinks I am his friend. Hehehe, how stupid he is, ain't he?"

Meiling snarled in her thoughts, but no sound left her throat. Mima. That damn evil spirit...!

"Anyways... Yuuka mixed some very interesting herbs into your tea... You know what they do? Alone, they are completely unsuspicious, and do not poison you or anything... but combined, they create a poison that interestingly could paralyze even a god for an hour... sooooo... enjoy the show.", cackled Mima, before she continued to step towards the stage, making sure to wink at Meiling with a nasty grin.

Meiling could only watch helplessly how Mima stepped onto the stage and nodded to Shikeiki, who frowned at her. Damn, this had to stop now! But neither Yukari, nor Shikeiki knew of the ritual, and they were expecting actual traps or sudden movements, rather than... this!

"Mima?", asked Shikieiki surprised, and Mima grinned sheepishly at her. "Yeah, lil' old me got herself a girl. Somethin' wrong with that?", snickered Mima. "No... I guess not. Then, without further interuptions, let us welcome the bride...", muttered Shikieiki, turning back towards the long white carpet... and this time, her eyelid began to twitch. "Who else?", groaned the Yama silently.

Meiling didn't turn around. She was unable to, her limbs numb and her body heavy. Damn her for falling for such a damn trap! She should've known better as to accept a tea from the enemy at such an event! She hadn't been careful enough...

"Oh my, all this attention...", chuckled Yuuka Kazami's voice, right before she appeared in Meiling's frozen vision.

The flower master of four seasons was wearing a pure white, strapless dress of finest silk, reaching down to the ankles of her bare feet. She had her hair done up into a single ponytail at the back of her head, bound with a white ribbon. The crimson eyes of the greenhaired beauty shone brighter than usual, and the white silk of her dress was in perfect harmony with Yuuka's pale skin, which was revealed at her shoulders and her back... a sight to behold.

Some of the guests were trying hardly not to drool, nosebleed or simply faint at the beauty exposed... indeed, Meiling herself had to wonder for a second if Yuuka Kazami was in any way related to a succubus, with this perfect, flawless, pale skin, and those beautiful shoulders... and that back...

Meiling wished for nothing more than to shake her head to clear it, or at least avert her gaze as she began to blush... but due to being paralyzed, this was to no avail, despite her hardest efforts. Her blush did only stop when she managed to focus for a moment and remember the real problem of the moment.

Some of the guests around Meiling began to cheer, even though she herself did not feel like it at all. A huge problem was going to evolve, and despite her being the only one to stop it, she was unable to do so...

"Very well then. With the bride and the groom now both present, this holy act of marriage shall be finished. Yuuka Kazami, Mima Hakurei... is it your wish to be united in Gensokyo's future, to be always at each others side, to be together in good, as well as bad times, in sickness and in health, forever...?", asked Shikieiki with a raised voice, and the two greenhaired woman exchanged a knowing glance... before they both glanced at Meiling with sinister smiles. "I do.", they replied in perfect synchro, causing Meiling to growl inside her mind.

"Meiling? You're being so awfully quiet, is something wrong?", asked Yukari quietly, glancing at the dragon. This was her chance! Maybe Meiling could get her to somehow listen to her thoughts... "Meiling? Hey? Are you okay?", asked Yukari again, putting a hand onto the dragons shoulder.

_"Come on, break the border in between your mind and mine for a second, before it is too late!"_, thought Meiling.

"If so, would you want to share your power with each other, always be there for each other, and give the other power in times weak?" _"Eiki! Stop reading that text!"_, thought Meiling as she stared at the piece of paper in the Yama's hands.

"I do.", replied the two once more, the grins on their faces growing.

"Meiling? Are you... are you thinking? Come on, snap out of it, now is not the time to take a nap or something!", huffed Yukari, shaking Meiling. _"I'M NOT NAPPING! DO SOMETHING!"_

"This marriage shall bond your hearts, your souls to be connected for all time, and even death shall not hinder the glory of this connection...", continued Shikieiki, and Meiling felt how some sweat began to roll down her... Sweat!

Concentrating, Meiling began to gather the water Qi of the sweat that rolled down her forehead, and manipulated it to create a message on her right cheek. "Paralyzed", read the letters on Meilings cheek, and Yukari gasped. Immediately, a gap opened in front of the Sukima no Youkai and she reached inside.

At the same moment, the large stone circle on top of the stage slowly began to glow, one half of it a light-green, the other one a dark green. _"It's almost too late! Hurry up, Yukari!"_, screamed Meiling inside her mind.

"Is your wish to be one in soul and mind, to share your powers to days end, to be with each other in times good and bad, in sickness and in health?", asked Shikieiki. Meiling hissed inside, knowing that all that remained now were two words from Yuuka and Mima...! She couldn't allow this to...!

"Done!", hissed Yukari, and Meiling felt how the numbness vanished. Immediately, she jumped up. "Eiki, do not allow them to...!" "I do.", spoke Mima and Yuuka at the same time. Just in that moment, the stone circle on top of the stage began to glow brightly in it's two colors, while Mima and Yuuka extended their hands and held them with the palm upwards against each other.

Meiling fell onto her knees when she saw the circle appear on their hands, the half on Mima's palm darkgreen and the one on Yuuka's palm a light-green.

"Now then, I shall declare you to be Yuuka Kazami and Mima Kazami!", exclaimed Shikieiki... before Mima and Yuuka leaned closer to each other, grinning madly.

Anticipation rose among the crowd, waiting for the two of them to kiss... but for Meiling, all was lost. Mima and Yuuka, both vastly powerful, could now freely lend each other power. Were now able to give either of them all their power combined.

Alone, either of them could take on a half-serious Yukari... together, Yukari alone couldn't do a scratch on them. Two of the most powerful beings in Gensokyo had just gotten even more powerful...

Merely an inch seperated Mima's and Yuuka's lips now. For Meiling, it didn't matter whether or not they would kiss... the dragon fell onto all fours. "Is everything alright, oversized lizard?", whispered Mima's voice mockingly, a mad grin on her face as she glanced towards Meiling for a second.

"Meiling... what's going on?", asked Yukari carefully, surprised by the dragons outbreak. "What's going on, you ask...?", muttered Meiling, glancing over her shoulder at Yukari with an expression that scared the Sukima no Youkai. The dragon's face was distorted in fear, worry and hopelessness, something Yukari had never expected to see on a dragon's face...

"Now... now we've lost..", whispered Meiling silently.

The crowd cheered once more when Yuuka and Mima finally closed the last distance in between them for a kiss...

...but instead, the two of them suddenly jumped into the air above the stage, both grinning madly. "HA!", exclaimed Mima as she summoned her crescent moon staff into her right hand, swinging it towards Yuuka, who merely pulled her parasol from out of nowhere, blocking the staff.

_~ Lovers Quarrel brought you by: IOSYS - Fragrance of the Oriental Sunflower ~_

Yuuka dashed upwards, swinging her parasol down at Mima as she fell out of the air towards the evil spirit, but Mima got a lucky blow into Yuuka's stomach, ending the attack of her "wife". Yuuka moved backwards, rose when Mima charged after her, and moved behind the evil spirit, gathering energy.

Mima twirled around, a huge grin on her face. She and Yuuka... kissing wasn't their declaration of love. Fighting was. Almost killing each other, bringing each other to the verge of death while almost being killed themselves... their only true ecstasy, their only true love.

Hidden in their madness, they were aware of the fact that their love intensified during their fights, during being near the thin border between life and death.

Yuuka took another two of Mima's punched, but defended herself from the third one with her parasol, which also threw Mima back a bit. Yuuka jumped after her, but before she reached Mima, the evil spirit swung her crescent staff and hit the flower masters legs, leaving a clean cut right beneath her knees.

Yuuka ignored the blood that stained her own, white dress... open wounds only intensified her adrenaline, her ecstasy. Yuuka and Mima charged at each other, but merely avoided each other in midair, twirled around and charged at each other again, once more blocking each others attack.

Yuuka grinned madly when she felt that she had enough power for a Master Spark. She aimed closely at her new "wife", but the moment that she had finally aimed at Mima, the evil spirit was suddenly gone and reappeared right in front of Yuuka.

The flower master of four seasons gasped when she was cut twice by the crescent moon staff, once across the stomach, the second time just above her chest. Before she could get revenge on Mima, the evil spirits fist sunk down into ther stomach, and threw Yuuka backwards.

The crowd screamed and jumped out of the way as the flower master flew over their heads and crashed into the ground, but emerged only a second later from the cloud of whirled up dust. Mima had no time to react as the parasol was brought down on her head, sending her down into the stage, which collided on top of her.

The moment that she climbed out of it, Yuuka grinned madly and flicked her fingers. Mima was about to charge at the flower youkai, but found herself unable to as her feet felt as if they were stuck...

Looking down, Mima found that her legs were enveloped by some vines that had grown from the ground, possibly due to Yuuka's command. Looking up, Mima saw Yuuka charge at her, the dangerous parasol with the sharp tip ready to impale her. However, in the last second, Mima managed to break free, and jumped over Yuuka's head. Yuuka impacted with what had remained of the stage, and finally destroyed it completely.

Mima almost thought herself to be safe... at least, until a parasol hit her from behind, and sent her into the ground.

_"Fine..."_, thought the evil spirit as she got up fromt he ground, _"...first round is her win. But let's see if she can manage to win two of three..."_

Mima charged forwards, and before Yuuka could react, a fist caused her to double over, followed by a kick that send her sliding backwards. When Yuuka looked up, hoping to get a clear shot with the Master Spark, she got a few magical bullets to her face, though, and was sent sliding backwards once more.

When she lowered her guard to finally aim at Mima, she was only rewarded with yet another punch to her abdomen, causing her to double over another time. This time, however, Mima followed with two more punches to Yuuka's face, of which one broke the Flower Youkai's nose, sending her stumbling backwards, howling in pain.

Mima showed no mercy, though, and swung her staff down, missing Yuuka, though. However, when Mima pulled the staff up, she got Yuuka, and sent the Flower Youkai flying upwards. The moment that Yuuka began to fall, Mima rushed forwards, bringing down her staff... and indeed, she hit Yuuka in the stomach and slammed the flower master into the ground.

Mima's streak of luck ended there, though. Yuuka kicked her foot away, and jumped into the air, waiting for Mima to get up from the ground. The moment she had done, Yuuka dove towards her, and kicked Mima straight into the face, causing the evil spirit to fall backwards against a bench, falling over it.

Yuuka rushed after Mima... that was her fault, though. The staff hit her in the face and sent her falling onto her back, snarling in anger and pain. _"...that round was your win Mima... now we're even... let's see who can win the last round then! And the last one lasts until either of us can't move anymore due to exhaustion!"_, snickered Yuuka in her mind as she got up.

_"Got that right, Yuuka."_, echoed Mima's voice in Yuuka's head, and the flower youkai snickered. _"Telepathy... how nice. I'm starting to like this ritual of bonded hearts more and more... I can feel your power flowing through your body... I can feel it flow through mine..."_, thought Yuuka back, her grin slowly getting more and more insane in its nature. Violent. Bloodlusty. And Mima's was no better.

The two charged at each other again, grinning madly. Yuuka swung her parasol upwards, but Mima avoided it by falling backwards._ "You won't escape forever, Mima..."_, chuckled Yuuka in her mind. _"Funny. I never tried to, love."_, was the reply, and Yuuka snickered silently at that.

Mima hit Yuuka in the stomach, sending her upwards once more. This time, though, Mima jumped after her, and hit the flower master with a kick into her stomach. Yuuka grabbed Mima's leg as the both of them fell out of the air, and slammed Mima into it first.

They emerged at roughly the same time, jumped away from each other, each of them now standing at one end of the white carpet. Yuuka gathered power once more. One quick attack, and this would all be over...

Mima charged forwards, self-confident as hell that she would win this fight. Yuuka had waited exactly for that. She danced around Mima's fist, punched the evil spirit right into the face to send her falling backwards... and then, aimed her parasol at Mima.

* * *

><p>I frowned at the two of them. Having jumped away into a safe distance (as safe as one could get in the Garden of the Sun), I watched in confusion how Mima and Yuuka fought like there was nothing else in their lives... even worse, they were clearly enjoying this as much as if it was a very passionate kiss... well, it was passionate, that for sure...<p>

Eventually, they both landed on the ground, with Yuuka waiting and Mima charging directly at her. I frowned when Yuuka danced around Mima's punch, and then hit the evil spirit right into the face, sending her backwards. Then, Yuuka pointed her open parasol at Mima, but did not move.

I rose an eyebrow. Why wasn't Yuuka doing anything, despite Mima being in such a disadvantage...? I mean, Mima was holding her face, stumbled backwards... why didn't Yuuka...?

I went silent.

At first, there was nothing... and then, a sudden, deafening noise as a bright and huge blast of pure colorful energy ripped through the air and caused the ground to shake and the air to move with a sudden burst, blowing the benches around Yuuka and Mima away, causing the remains of the stage to be blown away, and the carpet to rip into nothingness.

Even I, who stood in a large distance from the two fighters, held my ears close as a sudden ringing noise disturbed the silence, the ground shaking violently beneath my feet as Yuuka released the original Master Spark at full power.

When the light died down, Mima lay on the ground, her dress burned and her body smoking due to being burnt. Yuuka began to stumble towards the evil spirit, a grin on her face... before she collapsed right next to her, exhausted.

_~Music end~_

Seeing this from a safe distance, I couldn't help but smile. They sure had a violent, strange and only sadistic love for each other... but notheless, this was cute. In it's own, wicked, creepy way, this was an act of love in between them...

...boy if that is their replacement for a kiss, then I don't want to know what happens when those two go intimate. And here I thought Mokou and Kaguya liked being rough with each other when they went all mushy and intimate.

Turning slowly around while shaking my head, I chuckled. This had to be one of the parties you'd never forget... quite a explosive wedding, I've got to say. But not in the slightest any worse than a regular, in my opinion...

...I mean, who'd have thought that Mima and Yuuka would even seal their love, like Nanatsu and I had long ago...?

As I thought, I glanced down at my open palm, where my half of the circle became visible. For a moment, no thought went through me, no emotion... and then, I clenched my hand to a fist. This had to end. This damn running had to end. This whole avoiding...

I turned around, letting my gaze move upwards... it stopped on Nanatsu and Rumia, who now stood right in front of me. Nanatsu had a pitiful expression of confusion and worry, while Rumia's eyes were hard, and yet I could see that she, too, was worried.

"Nanatsu... Rumia...", I muttered, sighing. The two both nodded slowly.

Standing now in front of Rumia, her new haircut looked pretty strange to me... not because it looked bad, mind you! Actually, she looks quite hot with shoulder-length hair... it's just that I am not used to see her with short hair. Last time I saw her like this, she had been in her sealed state...

"Are you... staying this time?", asked Nanatsu carefully. I didn't reply instantly... but after a short moment of hesitation, I nodded. "I'll let you explain this time... no more running away. I'm sorry that I ran like that... That night, as well as from Sly's pub and the Moriya Shrine.", I sighed.

Rumia chuckled slightly, though it seemed half-hearted. "You're a good fighter when you're in panic.", commented the angel of death, rubbing her right ellbow. "I fell kinda unlucky." I sighed again. "Sorry... something inside me snapped. My mind was kinda messed up at that moment... it wasn't until after my visit to the Hakurei Shrine that I could at least think somewhat clear."

Rumia nodded slowly. "No harm done.", she commented. "But... where have you been the last days? Where did you sleep? Don't tell me you were outside all night during that storm!", interfered Nanatsu, stepping closer to me. Even now, she was worried about me... I guess Alice was right... They never stopped loving me. They had both kissed me because they loved me.

"I... Well, I stayed the most time at Sly's, even though I've been going around Gensokyo, visiting a few friends, finding what I had lost...", I explained, nervously scratching my neck. "Have you found it? What did you lose?", asked Nanatsu slowly, carefully. Was she scared that I'd run away again if she says something wrong...?

"Yeah... Yeah, I found it. Alice helped me find it.", I replied, chuckling due to the irony. "Alice? As in 'Alice Margatroid'? The girl that would like nothing more than to kill you?", asked Rumia. "Yeah... Same gal. Turned out she and I aren't that different...", I replied, "...and it was self-confidence that I had lost... trust in myself."

Nanatsu and Rumia shared a careful glance, before they turned back to me. "I see... would you... let us explain this time?", asked Nanatsu, and I nodded. "Yeah... Don't want to run anymore." "F-Fine...", sighed Nanatsu, slightly relaxing.

"Chôzen, I... I...", began Nanatsu, but was suddenly interrupted by Rumia. "Let me talk, 'natsu." The shinigami was hesitant, but then nodded. Rumia must have noticed how hard it was for her to talk about this, probably because she made herself responsible for everything... stupid woman. My stupid woman...

"Look, Chôzen... when you ran in on us, neither I, nor Nanatsu had wanted it to go that far... neither of us had even really thinked about... kissing.", began Rumia, sighing, "...it just happened. I don't know when exactly it started, but I came to realize that I felt something for Nanatsu just as strong as I felt something for you during the whole trip through the underground."

"...yeah... yeah, you two were a little strange when we were down there.", I agreed, sitting down onto the ground, which the two of them imitated. "The first time I noticed that something had changed regarding my emotions and feelings towards Nanatsu was in the Jorougumo's palace... after that, when we were with the bridge princess... and finally, when we thought you... you were...", Rumia sighed, "...gone."

I nodded slowly... yes... yes, looking back I can clearly see that the two of them had behaved different around each other back then. "...Personally, I think that my feelings for Nanatsu changed was because of... the night of our fight.", muttered Rumia.

I rose an eyebrow at her. "When I was dying, I... I had some time to think over all of this. How I feel about you, Chôzen... how I feel about myself and.. if it was really my right to just appear and destroy your relationship with Nanatsu and how she must feel about me being there, trying to snatch you away from her." Rumia sent Nanatsu a small glance as she spoke.

"...I think when I was over the constant fighting with her, I first began to realize what I really felt.", sighed Rumia. "Anyways, when you were gone... considered dead for at least one hundred years... I felt like the only person I could now hold onto was Nanatsu, and I guess it was vice-versa as well..." A short, weak nod from Nanatsu was everything Rumia needed to be confirmed.

"I see...", I replied, glancing over to the group from the underground, which was still partying with the other remaining guests. For a moment, Utsuho looked my way and we locked gazes... and after a small, reassuring nod, she turned away again.

"Look... when I left the party with Nanatsu, I was already drunken and couldn't really think things through... and when Nanatsu and I reached your home, I kinda... snapped and just began to... uhm... m-molest her.", muttered Rumia, blushing madly. Nanatsu gave her a small, reassuring smile. "Actually, I began to fondle you first, even though by accident. I had been searching for my keys, and you were leaned against me. I guess you thought I was encouraging you.", chuckled Nanatsu, before she blushed as well.

"A-anyways... W-what I was going to say is... M-my feelings about you haven't changed in the slightest, Chôzen... I love you. I love you with all my heart... half of it, anyways. It's like our whole roles have been reversed, with me and Nanatsu being the ones confused about our... love.", sigjhed Rumia, slumping her shoulders.

"There is this weird, strong attraction in between us... you could say it is pent-up desire for each other that doesn't seem right, and sometimes, it just overpowers our love for you, even though it is just as strong.", muttered Nanatsu.

"T-that is... that is why we want you back with us, Chô... We can't be seperated... I still love you as much as before, and Nanatsu does as well, it's just... we're confused about our feelings right now, and it will need time to sort this all out... but we can only do that if you're there, Chôzen. We can't solve a puzzle without a missing piece of it. And it just happens to be that this is a puzzle made of three pieces.", pleaded the angel of death.

"I...", I began, but quickly trailed off again, not sure what to say. How exactly would one reply to this, anyway...?

"I... I know that our relationship will be weird from now on... I know that things won't be always easy, and no one of us really knows what to feel and what he feels in the first place... but it's like Rumia said. We need to solve this together, and not all alone... So... so will you come with us, Chô? H-home?", added Nanatsu, looking at me with pleading, worried eyes.

I sighed and closed my eyes, feeling a headache slowly arising. But that was of no importance right now... The question was, whether or not to go with them... there were two options now... going with them, in hope for this endless cycle either to come to an end, or to become normal again... or to let it be and break the cycle by stepping away from them...

"Mr. Gekido."

I froze, and so did Nanatsu and Rumia. Glancing to my right, I found Yumeko standing next to me. The maid bowed before me rather deeply, as if to give me her endless respect... "Lady Shinki wishes to speak to you.", spoke the doll of misery, stepping aside, revealing her "mother", Shinki.

The goddess of Makai bowed before me, and I bowed back, even though I bowed deeper than her. She was the goddess and was to be showed respect, not I. "Shinki?", I asked her, and the goddess nodded. "Indeed, Chôzen Gekido. I have come to tell you my decision.", replied Shinki, before she sent Nanatsu and Rumia a glance. "Shall we go somewhere less crowded?", she asked, but I shook my head. "Doesn't matter if they know. If it comes to it, Yukari would find me, either way...", I sighed.

Shinki nodded. "If that is your wish...", she muttered, before she took a deep breath, "...my mind is set. After thinking through this several times, alone as well as with my daughters, I shall allow you to reside in Makai if that happens to be your desire. We will welcome your with open arms if you should decide to spend your existence in Makai."

I ignored the surprised gasps from Rumia and Nanatsu as Shinki spoke. "...thank you, Shinki... I fear I can't give you the answer now, though...", I replied. The goddess nodded. "I respect that. Such decisions have to be made with a clear mind and an open heart. Let me know if you have decided to spend your existence in Makai. Alice shall deliver me the message and I shall open the doors for you.", spoke Shinki, before she bowed to me, then to Nanatsu and Rumia, and then left with Yumeko in tow.

As they left, the doll of misery sent me a last glance over her shoulder, and smiled a little.

Turning back to Nanatsu and Rumia, the two of them looked questiongly at me... I know why. "It was just to have this option avaible should I find no place to reside in case that this between us wouldn't work out.", I explained, though they still seemed uneasy.

Closing my eyes again, I let my mind wander for a second. I had tree options now... Return, Leave... and Makai. Since my heart lusts only for one thing, though, there is only one option... "Fine... I've made my decision.", I sighed, opening my eyes to look at the two women in my life. "I'm coming with you and we try to find a way to solve this... should it not work, though... I let you two be and go my own way.", I spoke.

Immediately the two of them relaxed. Sure, they had heard about the last part, but I guess for now, they were only happy that I at least gave them a chance... though I do not see how this would work... not without me leaving, that is.

"W-well... let's head home then, okay? I guess the party is over...", chuckled Nanatsu softly, glancing past me at the destroyed mess that was once the stage. "This party is crashed.", added Rumia, and we three shared a smile, before Nanatsu slowly turned around, followed by Rumia. I was about to follow them when I felt a hand on my shoulder.

Looking over my shoulder to see who was stopping me, I was surprised that it was nobody else but Reimu Hakurei... why would she, of all people, stop me?

"Is something wrong, Reimu?", I asked her, and the Hakurei Shrine Maiden nodded slowly. "I... listened a bit.", sighed the shrine maiden. "It was not on purpose, I swear, but..." I silenced Reimu by shaking my head. "It's fine.", I spoke, and Reimu nodded slowly.

"...look... I didn't mean to give you this... or even tell you, but...", Reimu took in a deep breath once, reaching into a pocket of her miko outfit, "...do you remember when you came to seal the 'negative soul'?" I nodded slowly, unsure about why she brought that up all of sudden. "Yeah... yeah, why?", I asked the shrine maiden, and she sighed.

"...Sanae got you with one of her ofuda, and you almost died on me and Yukari... you remember that as well, right?", she asked, and I nodded again. "Yeah... not really a pleasure.", I chuckled slightly. Suddenly, Reimu pulled something out of her pocket, a small, bilious-green card, looking much like my spellcards...

"...this appeared when you were near death at the top of the stairs. I put it away because I feel that it is dangerous, but you should hold onto this rather than me... I trust your perception of dangerous and undangerous. You would know when or if to use this spellcard...", muttered the shrine maiden, handing me the card.

I rose an eyebrow at it, then turned it around. "Suffering Enigma... 'Torments of Tantalus'...?", I muttered, reading the spellcards name. Reimu nodded carefully. "Please don't use this card unless here is no other way but then to do so... I don't feel very good about this card, as it was created when you were near death, so please... please hear my words and don't use it foolishly. Even I don't know how much power this card does really possess... but given the circumstances it was created in... I have a very bad feeling.", warned the shrine maiden.

For a moment, we just stood there like that, with me looking down at the spellcard, and Reimu standing before me. Eventually, though, I slowly pocketed the card. "Alright... I'll be careful about that one. Thank you for being so honest and giving it to me, Reimu.", I sighed. The miko nodded slowly, before she turned away. "Yeah... I see you around.", she muttered, and eventually left, leaving me to stand there.

A short moment later, I turned around as well, and catched up to Nanatsu and Rumia.

* * *

><p>Yuuka opened an eye, chuckling to herself quietly. "Are okay, Mima?", chuckled the flower youkai, glancing over to her "wife". "I'm fine.", chuckled Mima in return. "This ritual of bonded hearts... It feels good, you know? I can feel your power now so clearly...", whispered Yuuka, "...I feel closer to you now."<p>

"Hm? What was that?", askd Mima, glancing over to her beaten "wife". "Ah, nothing.", replied Yuuka, dismissing it quickly. "If you say so...", chuckled Mima, standing up. Yuuka sat up, dusting herself off. "A short fight, though. Back in before the Mystic Square Incident, we fought like two days straight before one of us even began to feel exhausted.", huffed Yuuka as she stood up.

Mima shrugged at that. "Back then, we weren't linked. It always will draw a little of your power as well if you hurt me... don't forget that. Besides, it was before I was stripped off my powers for 5 years and sealed inside a chest.", snarled the evil spirit, looking around.

Night had fallen long ago while the two of them were unconciousness, and most of the guests had gone... aside Komachi Onozuka, which was sleeping with her back resting against the wall of Mugenkan.

"Now that we finished the ritual... what will we do?", asked Yuuka as she walked towards Mugenkan's entrance. "Wait and prepare everything for the other ritual... the real one. The one why we activated this connection in between us in the first place. I'm going to need some of your power if I want to make it.", sighed Mima, scratching the back of her head. "Sure.", replied Yuuka, stretching herself. "But first, I need a good, hot and long bath...", maoned the flower master upon feeling her sore back.

The two of them walked up the stairs into the first story of Mugenkan, where Yuuka immediately turned left towards her personal bathroom. "Ah, Mima, by the way...", chuckled Yukka and stopped. Mima stopped as well, raising an eyebrow. "Yeah?", she asked.

"Just because we are married now doesn't mean that my old rules are removed.", chuckled the flower master over her shoulder, "Still, no peeking." In less than a second, Mima's head turned red. "I... I... WHERE THE HECK DID THAT COME FROM?", gasped the akuryou, "...AS IF I WOULD PEEK!"

Yuuka chuckled. "Oh, I bet you'd like to lay a hand on this perfect, smooth skin... softer than silk...", whispered Yuuka, one hand moving up her bare, right arm. When she glanced at Mima, the evil spirit had a perverted smile on her lips and her gaze was distant. "Yeah, that would be aweso...", Mima gasped and blushed again, "...W-wait a second...! CUT THE CRAP, YUUKA!"

Yuuka Kazami began to laugh to herself, amused by her friend and "wife"'s reaction. "Even you can't deny it, Mima...", chuckled Yuuka, before she finally rounded a corner, and left the evil spirit to stand there, alone. There was only one last thing that echoed through Mugenkan to Mima...

"Goodnight, Mima Kazami."

For a moment, Mima stayed silent... and then, with a soft chuckle, clenched her right fist. "Yeah... goodnight, Yuuka Kazami...", whispered Mima.

"...if you'd only know that I didn't only chose you to be the one I was connected to because of your power..."

The akuryou of twilight turned around, and began to walk towards her own rooms in the mansion. Unbeknownst to her, Yuuka Kazami stood around the corner, a small smile on her lips. "Oh, Mima... I know...", whispered the flower master, before she eventually departed for her hot bath.

* * *

><p>At roughly the same time, Nanatsu, Rumia and I arrived... 'at home'. Seeing it again did feel good, but technically, it didn't really feel like my house anymore. My 'home' yes, but no longer my 'house'... I think you may get the idea.<p>

When we entered the house, it lay in full darkness. Darkness that made me feel uneasy. As I entered the house, I immediately felt it... someone was a little eager to take over my body. I wonder, though, as for why he was trying it now, despite being too weak to actually have any chance against me...?

I felt pretty disoriented for a moment... the fact that he wasn't able to take over didn't mean that he couldn't cause some weird things. His rising aura trying to push mine away... it could cause me to feel really sick... Actually, I remember having puked once or twice due to him...

But why was he acting up now? What was so special about this dark room? We were in the corridor... the same corridor I had often walked through, even in darkness... What else could cause him to act up? I mean, it's just me, Nanatsu and Rumia, with Nanatsu walking in front of us...

Another move of him, another stir. What was it that caused him to act so rou...

UGH!

One leg gave away when what felt like a fist hit me from within... he had concentrated his aura."Chô?", muttered Rumia, stopping. Glancing up, I found her standing before me, looking worriedly down at me... Nanatsu hadn't noticed my fall, as she continued to ascend the stairs... and as soon as she was out of sight, enormous pain shot through me and I threw my head back...

...before the pain became numb. Glaring through my own eyes, I felt as my body rose, but not controlled by me...

With one quick movement, my body pushed Rumia against the next wall, preventing any escape.

**"Queen, we've gotta talk."**

Rumia's eyes widened, and so did mine... mentally, at least. **"I have not been able to have a proper conversation ever since... ever since what happened back then, in that apocalyptic night of ours."**

Slowly, Insanity removed his grip on Rumia, and took a step back, giving the angel of death some room. "You... want to talk, my king?", muttered Rumia, confused, uncomfortable... I would've been as well, after the events of that one night...

**"Yeah... Yeah, we've gotta talk... about some things."** I was surprised at the way Insanity hesitated... he wasn't normally one to hesitate or think things true, and even less one to apologize or talk things through... whatever the reason for this was, he was desperate. More than ever before...

"I... what do you want to talk about... King?", asked Rumia, slowly raising an eyebrow. **"First of all... that night."** Rumia nodded slowly, very well knowing what night he was refering to... the apocalyptic night, the night my Insanity clashed with hers... that one, fateful night.

**"...I'm sorry if I hurt you back then. I was frustrated, annoyed by your behaviour and Chôzen's depressions and... just went overboard with all the crap..."**, sighed Insanity, leaning against the wall behind us. "Heh, well you weren't the only one to go overboard back then... I kinda overdid it as well. I mean, we two destroyed a hill, a meadow, a forest and a lake.", chuckled Rumia, sheepishly scratching the side of her chin.

**"Hah. Indeed we did."** Insanity joined Rumia's sheepish chuckling, and the two of them relaxed at least somewhat, much to my relief. The tension in between the two of them was thick, as I could easily feel their uneasiness around each other.

**"Look... All you need to know that I wasn't aiming for you to be killed, my queen.. I saw no other way than to fight you back to reason... you got me cornered..."**, sighed Insanity, closing our eyes for a moment. When he opened them, Rumia was smiling sadly at us.

"I was stupid back then, I admit that... I shouldn't have let it come to that. We both know that... so let us never do this fault again. We made it twice, and destroyed that meadow twice... and twice, we barely escaped with our lives. Let us not do it a third time... I don't know if I could stand losing you... and Chôzen...", muttered Rumia, and Insanity nodded slowly. **"Didn't plan on fightin' ya again... not to death, that is."**

Insanity pushed himself off the wall and took a few steps until he was right in front of her. He rose his right hand and let it caress Rumia's cheek softly, slowly. The angel of death did not flinch, did not move away. She gave into this soft touch...

**"...I wish only for your wellbeing... You're my queen, and you shall befall no harm."** Rumia chuckled slightly at that. "Thank you, my king.", smiled the angel of death, putting one of her hands on top of the one that was stroking her cheek.

**"Even though it seems that I cannot have you, you will always my queen, understood? I'll look out for ya cute ass, even though you do not belong to me, got it?" **Rumia began to laugh at that, and it finally took all of the tension, much to my relief.

"Don't worry,my king. I'll make sure that there will always be a piece of ass for you.", chuckle the angel of darkness, though she shook her head a little.

By the way, those who do not have noticed up to now... it wasn't exaclty only Rumia talking. Yes... Yes, I only noticed it now myself, but Rumia's crimson eyes have gained even more of a glow to them... Looking back at my fight with her, that was the last time when her insanity was partially active...

'My King'... Rumia usually wouldn't adress me that way (she called me 'Chô', much like Nanatsu). And usually, she would call my insanity 'Insanity', the 'name' it has given to itself. With other words... her insanity, which had gained an own personality much like mine, was now partially in control. Only then would she adress Insanity as 'king'...

Interesting. Interesting to see how she and her insane personality get along so well... Insanity and I always have to fight over my bdoy, and even when he and I both control one half of the body, our appearance changes, tries to fight the other side... I wonder how she and her insane personality manage to get along so well...?

One day, I'll ask her. But for now, I do not want to disturb that moment in between her and Insanity... he was right, they did have to talk.

**"Friggin' good that you realize that, Gekido..."**, growled Insanity, even though it was a low chuckle more than a growl. "Hm?", asked Rumia, raising an eyebrow. **"Ah, nothing. Just some smalltalk with Gekido. ANyways... there's more to talk about."**

Rumia nodded slowly... yes, she had waited for this conversation, I see it now. She had expected this to happen, hadn't she? **"...that down there, with old birdbrain Okuu..."** Rumia let out a deep sigh. "You moron!", snarled the angel of death all of sudden, before she slapped Insanity. Or rather, me, because he gave me control back for a second.

The moment that the slap was over, he pushed me back again, leaving me with a stinging feeling of pain. DAMN HIM!

**"You shouldn't do that again, Gekido didn't like that."**, chuckled Insanity, amused. Damn him... "You...? Ugh, that one was intended for your stupor, but I guess he deserved it too. He, after all, made the decision as well.", growled Rumia, crossing her arms in beneath her chest. **"Heh. It seems you have a thing for those who do not think before they act."**, teased Insanity, before he leaned back against the wall.

**"But you're right, I guess I was actually the one who deserved that slap. I'm sorry for being so stupid down there... I guess letting all reason go and let the bloodlust claim us wasn't exactly the smartest thing to do, but..."**, Insanity took in a deep breath and closed his eyes. It was then that I finally felt all the stress that Insanity was feeling... what weight he had been carrying around, waiting to finally get rid of it... was this why he was so agressive towards me during the last time...?

**"Yeah... yeah it was, Gekido. Now shut up or I'm forcing you completely back!"**, hissed Insanity all of sudden, causing me to sweatdrop mentally. Geez, I'm sorry...

**"Now, back to our conversation... Yes, it was stupid of us to let the bloodlust claim us, but we just... couldn't control ourselves anymore after you... after you were hit by the attack. And..."** "You idiot, I took that one for Nanatsu because I owed her! It's not your fault that...!" **"IT'S VERY DAMN RIGHT MY FAULT! YOU WERE PUT IN DANGER BECAUSE OF ME!"**

Rumia gasped and took a step back, shrunk. "I-I'm sorry, my King. I shall not..." **"SHUT UP AND STOP FOLLOWING MY COMMANDS!"** Rumia gasped once more, but seemed confused all of sudden, not exactly understanding what Insanity was talking about.

**"Ever since our damn fight, you're not the same anymore! Ever since the apocalyptic night, you try to keep your distance from me, and when I talk... heck, even when Chôzen talks... you always... ALWAYS! You ALWAYS do not talk back...! What happened to that damn queen I almost killed over six centuries ago? What happened to the sarcastic, bloodlusty queen that loved flirting, fighting, and almost KILLED me twice?"**

Rumia was silent after his outbreak. She didn't say a word. She was shaking slightly, her eyes unfocused and wide... for all I knew, she could break out in tears any second. But she did not. Instead, she averted her gaze. "She... I..." Finally, Rumia let out a sigh and moved a hand through her now short hair. "She was afraid of you. She broke under the pressure...", muttered Rumia.

**"...I see... Now this all makes sense..."**, muttered Insanity, leaning his head back. **"...why you suddenly realized your love for the shinigami, and why you acted so strange... without your old self, you finally came to terms with the present and your feelings... Ugh..."**

Insanity let out another sigh, before he shook his head. **"You don't have to be afraid of me... It's like I said, I wasn't trying to harm you in any way... Back then, 600 years ago, that was a different thing. We both were trying just to kill each other. Now... now, we're on the same side. So get your damn ass together, and become my queen again. You cannot be mine, but my queen. You and Nanatsu are now..."**, Insanity trailed off and moved a hand through his hair, turned away.

_~ Music: Bleach - Never meant to belong ~_

**"Make her happy, you got me? Make her happy, and be happy yourself. And goddamn stop fearing me and Chôzen. We're supporting you, and will never hurt you... You were my queen once, Rumia... try to be like a queen. Nanatsu needs a strong personality to hold on, and you need her..."**

Rumia gasped and took a step towards Insanity, but he didn't even turn around. "What do you mean with... 'were my queen'...?", gasped Rumia. **"What it means...?"**, muttered Insanity, before he took a deep breath and glanced over his shoulder. **"I gave up... I give up on you, Rumia. You're not mine, and not anylonger my queen. You're Nanatsu no Taizai's queen, and I shall not anylonger stand in your way... that is what it means..."**, growled Insanity, before he turned away from Rumia.

**"...and don't worry. Chôzen has long given up to have either of you. You're free to love each other as you want."**, muttered Insanity, before he suddenly vanished back into the darkness of my mind, without any other word... but I could feel the trace of emotion following him there. Sadness. Hopelessness. He had indeed given up...

"B-but you can't just give up! My king!", gasped Rumia behind me, but I just lowered my head. "Give up, Rumia... give up like he did. Don't make this harder for us all than it already is.", I whispered, and heard Rumia gasp again, this time because she heard my voice instead of the distorted one of Insanity.

"Ch-chô...", she breathed, but I shook my head. "Chôzen.", I corrected her. "Chôzen Gekido, walking enigma, chosen one, destroyer of worlds, solitary man." Behind me, Rumia flinched... and I shook my head. "I understand you and Nanatsu... I can understand you two now. But it is still not my place.", I sighed, "...goodnight."

The moment I was about to walk towards the stairs, Nanatsu walked down them, a confused expression upon her face. "What's going on here? I heard Chô shout...?", asked the shinigami, but I sighed. **"Nothing.**", replied Insanity all of sudden, before he vanished anew, this time, for sure. "W-what the hell is going on...?", gasped Nanatsu as she recognized my distorted voice to be Insanity.

I began walking towards Nanatsu, my intention to go past her. "Nothing is going on. Insanity merely owed Rumia an apology.", I spoke, before I walked past her, leaving her and Rumia standing there in the corridor. But I heard them following me. They weren't satisfied in the slightest, were they...? Heck, can't say I am satisfied... Actually, my satisfaction is long over.

I walked past the door to my old bedroom... the room I had shared with Nanatsu. But it was not anylonger my place, and I would make sure to avoid that door... Instead, I eventually laid a hand onto the doorhandle to the guest room.

"Chôzen...?", whispered Nanatsu, and I slowly turned my gaze to her. "If you're saying some stupid crap like 'you shouldn't be in there' or 'please take the bedroom'... spare me that. I am nothing more than a guest here, and it is not in my place to anylonger be there.", I replied, before I turned to the guest room. "Don't worry. It is alright... I couldn't bear to go in there anymore, anyways.", I muttered, before I entered the guest room... only to stop in the door.

"Oh and... Nanatsu...", I began anew. Saying this wasn't easy for me... what I would say now would mean that I forever let go. That I let go of that which I had always held onto. But... but I shouldn't do that. Not anylonger. I can't believe that I indeed have to... but it wouldn't be alright any other way.

"...the time we two always had... it was great. I hadn't enjoyed a thing in life more, but...", I took a last deep breath, "...but if you want to, you can divorce from me."

Without another word, I entered the guest room and closed the door behind me. I couldn't bear to see the sight of the woman I had held onto... the woman I had chased after, tried to find because I couldn't be without her... It was hard enough to hear her crying through the door.

But she should know that it wouldn't be alright for me to hold her like that... She had been my wife for eleven centuries. A long, long time, even for Youkai like us.

I walked over to the bed, but my legs felt weak and unforgiving... and eventually, I collapsed onto my knees. By then, the force of emotions had finally broken through, tears rolling down my cheeks. Too weak to move anymore, I let myself fall against the wall and sled down on it until I sat with my back against it. I pulled my legs in and put my arms around them, and let my emotions finally come through.

I began to sob uncontrollably, but... tears would go. Like a fleeting breeze, a tender touch... sadness comes and goes... And for now, I sat here, sobbing to myself, even though I did not want to.

**"You finally let go..."** I didn't care that Insanity was back... but it felt good to know that he was there. He, who suffered the same fate as me. "Y-yeah.", was all I replied, unable to talk. **"...that was the only right thing, and you know it."** "I... I know..."

For a moment, it became silent in between me and him, the only noise my own sobbing, and the ocassional noise of a tear dripping onto the ground or my jeans. Hugging my own legs, I sat there, leaned against the wall... not knowing that Nanatsu did the same on the other side of the wall...

**"What now, Chôzen...?"**, asked Insanity. "I don't know...", I whispered, "...I don't know. Should we really go to Makai...?" **"...Makai...? You seriously consider going there...?"**, asked Insanity. "Y-yeah. Maybe tomorrow... or maybe now...?"

Silence returned for a second. Was going to Makai indeed the right decision...? Shinki had said I was welcome there... and I think the shadows of Makai await me as well. They know that there is no other place for me to be in... they know I belong to them, hidden in their deepest darkness along demons.

Makai... the probably most solitary place that someone living in Gensokyo can find. Even the streets of the underground a crowded. Even the realms of the netherworld hold countless spirits. The only other solitary place I could imagine was the nameless hill, but with Medicine there, I wouldn't wish to go there. And since even the cemetery near the human village, on which Yoshika lives, is crowded with the undead, Makai seems like the only solution for me to be... the only place for me to be.

**"You shouldn't go now... Wait. If you'd go now, Nanatsu and Rumia would be... Just don't go now. Wait for the right moment."**, spoke Insanity all of sudden. After a short moment of considering his words, I sighed... He was right. "Fine...", I sobbed, wipping some tears away. "Fine...", I repeated and slowly closed my eyes.

Too tired, too exhausted, too unwilling to stand up... unable to stand up... all I could do was to close my eyes.

**"Hey... Chôzen..."** I opened them again when Insanity spoke up again. "Yes...?", I whispered, tired. I wanted nothing more right now to forget myself and let my conciousness slip away, hoping for brighter conditions once I awoke... it wouldn't be the case, but at least the thought prevented me from going all depressive...

**"...is it... is it okay for me to..."** The insane personality hesitated and I found myself surprised at the hurten tone in his voice, the unsual weakness and the instable behaviour of his aura. **"...is it okay for me to... cry?"**

Insanity's words surprised me. Insanity, the stronger one of us. The madman. Even he... even he felt like giving up and cry. Cry for that which we had lost...

"It is. Crying is not a weakness...", I chuckled slightly, before I closed my eyes. By the moment I had spoken up, I could already feel him cry. The personality that was even more Chôzen than I myself... it brought a soft smile onto my lips as I felt his honesty.

But eventually, though I was smiling, my own tears returned. Letting out one last, silent sob, I closed my eyes and rested my head against the wall... and slowly, let unconciousness consume me... made the feelings go away...

"Cry for all your hearts content, Insanity..."

* * *

><p><em>(1) From IOSYS "Fragrance of the Oriental Sunflower". The song itself focuses on Yuuka Kazami, sunflowers, time and the evanescence. Right before the outro, the lyrics say "be happy" are the words you say, there is no one stronger, no one could ever replace you." At the same time, a flashback of Yuuka is shown, where she stares at Mima's back, while her own eyes are wide...<em>

_...in my opinion, this part was dedicated from Yuuka towards Mima. This scene could've taken place during PoFV... I imagine that Yuuka saw the flower incident and was reminded of Mima, and how she has disappeared, thus "there is no one stronger, no one could ever replace you"... which means that Yuuka had deep respect/feelings for Mima, which no one could ever replace, Mima's disappearance having left a void in that place._

_And due to that interpretation, which I made long before I began to write NB, I became a supporter of "YuMima" (a couple you don't see all too often) and because of this, the idea for "Reincarnate my Rivalry", the spin-off I released with this chapter, came to me._

* * *

><p><em>Quite a weird chapter, huh? It started really light, with Chôzen and Sly, turned into suspicions regarding Mima and Yuuka, Mima and Yuuka's quite... different... wedding, and finally ended with Chôzen giving up once and for all...<em>

_I'm sorry that it took a little longer for me to update... writing the wedding itself, and the last part, was quite hard for me. And of course, I was writing "Reincarnate my Rivalry"', a one-shot that focuses on Mima's past with Yuuka._

_Well, I don't know what to say anymore... I'm quite tired now, and school is about to start as well... *sigh*. Anyways, next chapter will be the begin of the "Undefined Fantastic Object" Arc... the arc that I didn't want to write at the beginning. And now, I'm all hyped for it. Why? Well, because I had a great (at least in my opinion) idea for it. Can't believe I wasn't going to write it at first._

_Now then... Guess this was it for this quite LONG INTERMISSION ARC. Damn, intermissions aren't meant to be so long, are they? But a lot had happened, and a lot had to happen,and since I didn't want it to move into the next arc, I had to make it happen now... hope that didn't annoy anybody or something._

_Next up, the next arc... Undefined Fantastic Object, UFO. See ya there, I guess._

_So long!_


	71. Chapter 68 Unfocused World

_What's up, here's SorrowfunReincarnation!_

_After two weeks, here is a new chapter, the introduction to the UFO Arc, the arc I actually didn't want to write at first... how foolish I've been, it offers some great scenes for me to write. Hehehe, yeah, I've got something planned._

_Anyways, I'm sorry that I couldn't upload sooner... like I had mentioned in the last chapters, my free time has really gotten less and less... ugh. Especially school, which even gave me work for spring break, thought I could make a presentation here, and a program there, and write an exam HERE! Oh god, it was annoying..._

_Whatever! Here I am, with a new chapter. And as usual..._

_**REVIEW TIME!**_

_*chirping of crickets*_

_Uhm... what? No review last time? Even though I dropped quite a bomb there? I mean... Mima x Yuuka? Even marrying?_

_...weird._

_Reincarnate my Rivalry got a review, though... Soooo... Thanks to __**noemnoem **__for it. I really enjoyed writing Reincarnate my Rivalry and... I guess, if you read this, I can tell you... there is going to be more of it, I just don't know when._

_Oh well. Before I talk too much... Let's start the chapter, shal we?_

_DISCLAIMER: I do not own Touhou, Team Shanghai Alice / ZUN does. Chôzen Gekido (and his responsible personalities and his flame-soul), Ryoko Jigoku, Shiho Kumo, Sly, Kayako Saeki Henge and Nanatsu no Taizai belong to me._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Arc 7: Undefined Fantastic Object<strong>_

_**Chapter 1: Place of Dreamers, Unfocused World**_

"Ch-chô..."

I hissed. Everything was dark, and I was certainly happy about that... Darkness consumed everything, even pain...

"Chôzen..."

I groaned. No... no... No, I didn't want to wake up...This... this darkness... being unconciousness... it softened my pain... I didn't want to return to... my suffering... to my life... to conciousness...

"Chôzen, please wake up...", whispered the voice again. Groaning, I opened an eye. I almost expected it to be Nanatsu or Rumia... for all I know, it could've been one of them. After all, after the thing I pulled off, it was most likely that one of them would eventually try to reason with me.

When I opened my eyes, however, I could not tell if it was one of them. My sight was blurry and my conciousness still only half there... I was sleepy. Hadn't sleeped well in days… Despite my sleepiness, however, I could make out that it was still dark... and that I was sitting on the ground next to a bed, leaned against a wall…. Why would I…?

Oh... right... I hadn't managed it to make it to the bed... I fell asleep right were I had sat down, my back against the wall... "Chôzen... are you awake?", whispered the voice again. I saw someone leaned above me, but I couldn't really make out who it was... all I noticed was, that she wore something... something blue...

"I see... your eyes are red and swollen... have you been crying?", whispered the voice. It was a familiar voice... who was this? I know her... this soft, soothing voice... Yes... but who...? "You're still half-asleep... I see... Can you even see me with those swollen eyes?" Weakly, I shook my head. "...ah... I see... Now then..."

The figure above me turned around and walked a bit towards the window. The wide-open window, the wind blowing in. This wasn't Nanatsu… no way. I could hear the wind howl outside the open window… the cold wind. And, after all, Nanatsu hated the cold… she often had complained about it being cold, and in winter, the windows were always shut tightly and the fireplace lit.

"I asked Reimu about this, but she is currently busy... It's her job, but she says that most of the recent incidents have solved themselves... nontheless, she always played a little role in them, and she is still the Hakurei Miko… but if she is indeed busy, it is not my place to pursue her for such a selfish request… I know that the mikos of the great Hakurei are indeed always quite busy, after all, they have to hold up Gensokyo's existence…", muttered the person by the window.

"…and that leads me to my current visit. You may surely wonder now why I am here… It is just that I heard that you were always involved into the incidents, is that right? I was wondering if… since you had been always involved in some way…"

Yeah... yeah, I had been, hadn't I? Rather unwillingly, being twice dragged along by Reimu, Marisa and Mima... then, that imperishable night with Rumia (Though it wasn't actually really me who solved those three, as Reimu resolved the incidents regarding Remi and Kaguya)... then the flower incident (which I actually didn't participate in, I merely did some research at the same time by coincidence), and then the Moriya Incident, and the Incident regarding Okuu... yeah, those two, I had been involved in. And I had solved those two... even though I actually only had fought for my life...

...ugh, Reimu can have her job back. It sucks.

"Yes... Yes, I had been involved in some way…", I whispered into the room. A soft breeze stroke my face... it had gotten cold outside... it must still be late in the night... "Can I ask something of you?", asked the person in the room. "Maybe...", I whispered back. "Could you perhaps find out more about this flying treasure ship in the sky? I've seen it several times now all across Gensokyo... please find more about this, can you?"

All of sudden, I found myself wide awake, even though my sight was still blurry... I still couldn't make out who this person was, which now stood in front of the window, staring outside it. "I would do it myself, but...", the person hesitated, looked over her shoulder at me. "I'll do it...", I sighed, closing my eyes for a second, then opened them again. "Thank you, Chôzen. You're a kind person, you know?", chuckled the person. "I'm sorry about how your last visit turned out. Come visit me again if you want. I excuse your last visit."

It went silent for a few seconds, while I tried to narrow my eyes, trying to find out who was in here with me. The person stood at the window, looking out of the window into the sky. "Tomorrow will be a full moon..." I closed my eyes for a second... and when I opened them again, the person at the window was gone. And so was the darkness. It was silent in the room, the only noise that of chirping birds outside the window. Had I fallen asleep again...? Who had this person been...?

Last visit...? Full moon tomorrow...? Having seen the ship...? Could this have been...?

...no. No, not in the middle of the night.

Ship...? Treasure ship...? Flying in the sky...? This actually sounded a lot like... _**"...the palanquin, Murasa's ship... the ship she got from Byakuren..."**_, finished my Flame-Soul. "Palanquin...? Just what is Murasa up to...?", I muttered, staring towards the window.

My sight was clear by now, and I could only thank my body for that... I didn't want to run around with a blurry sight all day. Apropos day... it must be still early in the morning. The sun still hung deep over the horizon, the rays of light barely making it through the trees.

Slowly, using my right hand, I pushed myself off the ground and rose to my feet. Glancing through the room, I found it in exact the same condition as last night, when I had entered the guest room. Merely the darkness was gone, otherwise, it looked exactly the same...

Looking through the room, some dark memories returned to me... when my gaze stopped on the bed, it was almost as if I saw the pale Rumia, fighting for her life, on it again... And the aftermath of the apocalyptic night became once more aware to me. When in my mind, I had snapped and killed Rumia and Nanatsu to get rid of the chains that kept me on the ground, prevented me from going insane, which also meant to regain my true power...

I forced my gaze away from the bed. No... No, Rumia was alive. Was alive and kicking. She wasn't unconciousness anymore... and yet I felt like I myself had lost awareness of the situation. That has to end, or it's going to get me killed one day...

I turned to the door to the corridor. It was way early in the morning... if I were silent, maybe they wouldn't notice me leaving until I was long gone...

As I let my steps carry me towards the door, I concentrated, tried to do something I should've done long ago...

_"Hey... Insanity, you're there?"_, I thought, putting a hand onto the doorhandle. **"Yeah."**, came the husky, hoarse reply after a while. Insanity's voice wasn't anywhere like it's usual ferocity or bloodlust... he sounded exhausted, weak. After all... even he had cried last night. Quite long, if I may say so… Even when I had long drifted off to sleep, I could hear his silent wheeping…

"_Could we… talk for a moment? It's important…"_, I muttered in my mind, before I let go of the doorhandle and took a few steps back, sitting down onto the bed. **"…fine."** I nodded shortly, even though there was no need for it. With him being in my mind, there was no actual reason to nod… and yet I felt like it.

"**How about we talk in here? I feel uncomfortable with talking to thin air, ya know? I guess you feel the same…"** No need to say that I was surprised by this offer… Actually, I only remember entering my own, "inner world" only twice… once when I gave into the bloodlust, where it looked like that pub… and once when I entered my inner world to seal the Negative Soul.

"Fine.", I muttered aloud, before I closed my eyes and let the darkness consume me… it only needed one single thought, the need to concentrate and the will to actually go there… this time, at least, without Insanity or the Negative Soul trying to block me out.

* * *

><p>The moment that I opened my eyes again, I wasn't inside the guest room anymore… at least, not the original one. However, this certainly looked like the guest room… only in black and red, with weird pictures of a blood-crying angel on the walls.<p>

Insanity stood by the window, looking out into a dark, grey world… it was raining like mad. For a moment, I considered speaking up to the dark version of myself, but when I saw his expressionless face and his sad eyes, I thought about it again, and just walked up to him.

"**I hate the rain, you know?"**, asked Insanity the moment I stood next to him. He turned his gaze a little to meet mine. **"And it's been raining now since our memories are back… there had been a ray of light here and then… when that maid kissed us... or that puppeteer…"**, muttered the insane personality, and I followed his gaze outside the window. **"And you should've seen the mess that succubus caused in here. For a while, the whole place actually was turned by 90 degrees... I was walking on walls, ya know?"**

In the distance, I could see a heavy door… I remembered it to be the door to the pub we were in last time. So this means that everything I want to think about becomes real in this world and stayed here? Became connected?**"You wanna go there again?"**, asked Insanity. obviously refering to the pub. He didn't let me reply though, and simply turned around, walking towards the door. Without a doubt, to drown his sorrows in the pub, the place I always drown my sorrows in.

He stopped in the door and turned to look over his shoulder. I almost gasped when our gazes finally met... The last time we stood like this, Insanity had been chasing me through the deeper parts of my mind... the part that inhabited the aspects of my power. Back then, he wore a deep scowl, a mad grin whenever he had me cornered... his eyes had been like crimson flames, raging for revenge, lusting for power...

...but now, now they seemed unfocused and lifeless, the glowing crimson now a dull, lifeless shine. For a moment, I thought he had gone blind... had he? The power he had radiated last time, the power that had caused me to feel weak and made me fear him... was gone. The madman had gone depressive. Even he was now a lifeless being... just like I had been. He had given up this time... had given up on his queen. For good.

**"You're coming?"**, he asked, nodding towards the corridor outside the room. I nodded slowly, before I let my gaze trail a last time through the room. It looked exactly like the guest room... but the pictures on the walls had been replaced by those of blood-crying angels, the darkblue covers of the bed were now a crimson red, the white sheets now black. The carpet beneath my feet was black as well, while the walls and the ceiling were crimson as well. The dresser, usually of a light-brown wood, was now made of a dark wood... the hinges brown and rusted. And the mirror standing aside it was covered in dust, part of it hidden beneath a white blanket... the only bright thing in the room. Interesting to note, as this black-red combo was in complete contrary to the grey-black outside...

I turned to Insanity and nodded again, following him into the corridor... which was grey as well. I almost turned left, wanted to walk down the stairs... but they weren't there. Instead, I found them to my right... **"Everything is mirrored in here... Didn't think you haven't noticed yet..."**, muttered Insanity, who stood by the stairs. I didn't reply, and merely walked over to him. He nodded shortly, before he turned away and walked down the sta...

...HOLY SHIT!

Instead of walking, he...

Insanity stopped for a moment and glanced over his shoulder. **"Something wrong?"**, he asked, his dull eyes not even focused on me... they rather looked past me. I had fallen onto my rear at the top of the stairs, my gaze focused only on one spot... the place where Insanity's feets were.

Were supposed to be.

"N-No...", I muttered, yet couldn't really believe my eyes. Insanity's feet had vanished, had left nothing back. The insane personality was hovering over the ground with no feet, his eyes dull and shineless, his skin pale and almost translucent... had he... become a ghost...?

Was this why I felt like his power was vanishing...? Why I couldn't feel any of his usual strength anymore...?

_Music: Aesthetic Perfection - The Ones ~_

**"You seem to have noticed my current state..."**, whispered Insanity, even though he was still not looking at me. Instead, he lowered his head, his unfocused eyes still staring straight ahead. It gave me the creeps seeing him like this... seeing myself, a dark part of myself, looking like...

**"Follow me... Follow me into..."**, Insanity twirled around and extended a hand to the door at the end of the lower corridor. It opened up, revealed a grey town square with a dry fountain. Darkgrey rain fell onto the lightgrey stone, its soft, soothing noises reaching my ears. **"...the unfocused world."**

I turned back to the ghostly Insanity, frowning at him. "Unfocused world...?", I whispered. **"Yeah... the unfocused world..."**, he replied silently, before he hovered over to the door, not caring that he went straight through a part of the railing of the staircase. Confused and creeped out, I slowly stood up, followed him. Not like I had much of a choice...

The corridor wasn't really like I remembered it, though... this one was black and grey, much like the world outside, and it was distorted in a few places... walls looked far away, even though they were right next to me. The clock on the wall was running down it, as if it was liquid, and while the arm for minutes was running forwards, the arm for hours ran backwards at a sickening speed. Something was definetly wrong with this sick, creepy world...

**"Don't stand there too long, our you will be buried alive..."**

Insanity's lifeless voice caused me to cringe, and when I glanced over my right shoulder, I found his head, the same expressionless face, hovering behind me. Twirling towards the door, I found his body standing in the door, it's back towards me.

Insanity's head hovered back into it's place, set down on his shoulders. I felt... just what did I feel exactly? Fear? Confusion? This world wasn't anything like when I last visited it, and I am sure Insanity wasn't like this as well... why was...?

**"You're probably wondering about what has happened to this world since your last visit..."**, muttered Insanity, glancing over his shoulder, though his glazed eyes still looked ahead and not at me. **"This world changes according to your current situation and feelings... And I do as well..."**, whispered Insanity, before he hovered out the door, his head slowly turning further until it was into my direction.

With his head being turned around by a 180° degrees, I slowly began to feel weird about him...scratch that, this was just SICK! **"This world is dying away... I am dying away... Because you...you..."**, whispered Insanity, as he vanished in the rain outside.

My body didn't really felt like moving... it was frozen to the spot I stood on. This all... was just sick and wrong. This world, consisting of black and red distortions of what I know from the reality, Insanity being half-dead... And where was my Flame-Soul? I haven't heard much of him lately...

I swallowed the knot in my throat. There was no way but to follow Insanity if I wanted to know what was going on. Something about this whole thing wasn't right anymore. Not at all.

Forcing my body to respond, I eventually managed to take step forwards... Whatever he meant with "being buried alive if I stood there too long", I don't like it.

When I entered the world outside the corridor, I almost expected the rain to hit me... but even if it did, I did not feel it, and my shoulders and clothes stayed dry. Looking around, I found that the house behind me looked exactly like my house in the reality... only grey. Only that one window to the guest room showed another color to this dull world... the color red.

The houses to each side of my house looked... distorted, with huge windows or distorted doors, the houses in themselves distorted in height and wide... what the...?

I twirled around when I felt cold breath hit my neck. Insanity hovered right before me... coming face-to-face with him, a cold chill went down my spine when I looked directly into his empty eyes. **"If you continue to walk stray, you never know what will come to get you... after all, it is said that he, who DROWNED, walks here as well..."**

Insanity turned around at this, leaving me confused as to who the hell he meant... but after all, I still don't know what he meant with "buried alive"... **"Buried alive in a tower high above the city of dead, he waits for someone to come and be with him in all eternity..." (1)**

I frowned at him, at his whisper... what did he mean with this...? He turned around, flew towards the pub once more... passed right through the fountain as he did. Whatever was wrong with him...? It seems that giving up on Rumia has caused the remains of his sanity... well, let's say, if there was some sanity left in him, it said his goodbye to him...

When he vanished in the wall to the pub, I let out a small breath I didn't even realize I was holding. This was somehow all much like a horror story... and... what exactly was this place? Combined with Insanity's weird behaviour, it gives me the creeps...

...is this really my mind? My inner world? It seems to be too influenced by things not from me to be my own world...

...Insanity holds all the answers. I should follow him.

_~ Music fades out ~_

With only a very few steps, I had managed my way up to the door leading into the pub. The strong smell of alcohol immediately filled my nostrils and I immediately thought of Sherry again... well, while I am here, I guess one couldn't hurt...

I pushed the door to the pub open, almost expecing another jumpscare of Insanity... but instead, I found him behind the bar. And what the hell, he looked just as creepy as before... and he isn't even in his "full power" state, when his body distorts into a more demonic appearance... the one I had taken during my fight with Rumia after he had taken over.

To my surprise, we weren't alone here. Sitting by the bar, his head leaned onto a hand, was my Flame-Souls incarnation in this world... namely, a perfect reflection of myself, with a green flame instead of hair. His irises were small, green flames, radiating just as much light as my eyes did.

He glanced over as I entered... and chuckled slightly. "Hey there.", he greeted me, before he turned back to the bar, "Good to see that you finally notice me." I frowned at his words. What exaclty did he mean with that last sentence. "I don't recall ignoring you.", I replied. "Neither do I.", commented my Flame-Soul, just as I sat down next to him.

"...but I never said you ignored me, in the first place.", he finished. Not like that answer helped me, really. "What did you mean then, when you just said 'finally notice me'?", I asked him, though I watched Insanity as he pulled out a bottle of Sherry: Seems he knows that I would take that.

Next to me, my Flame-Soul's incarnation let out a sigh and leaned back, crossing his arms behind his burning head. "Didn't you wonder that I've been a little quiet in the last time?", he asked me, one eyebrow raised at me. I nodded slowly, but watched as Insanity poured me a drink.

"You've been surpressing me along your sorrows, Chôzen. Most of my words haven't reached your ears and this whole world has been a mess of rain and storms... You blocked anything from this side out..."

I turned to my Flame-Soul and frowned at him. "Wh-what...?", I muttered, frowning. **"Explain it to him. I did not tell him."**, whispered Insanity, his unfocused gaze still somewhere past me... IT FREAKS ME OUT!

"Ugh. fine.", growled my Flame-Soul, before he turned to me again, "...Lately, you started to block everything out... in the end, you tried to block out your sorrows, and frankly, you did a crappy job at it. But, however, with time, you got better in it... but you blocked out not only your sorrows, but also other things, including my voice, as I can only talk to your through your subconciousness..."

For a moment, it was silent in between us, me just looking confused at him, him staring emotionless at me, and Insanity... looking straight through me. I wonder if he is indeed blind? And why is he like that, I wonder...?

A soft giggle surprised me... me, my Flame-Soul, and even Insanity. Turning to my left, I found a person I have seen a lot lately, but not one I had expected, sitting at one table, a small meal in front of her, that consisted mostly of rice.

"I've heard about people arguing with themselves...", began that person with a giggle, "...but you bring that to a completely new level, Ge-kill-do."

I exchanged some confused glances with both my Flame-Soul, as well as Insanity (as good as one can exchange confused glances with someone without any focus in the eyes), before I turned back to the person. "A-Alice...?", I asked cautiously, and the puppeteer smiled at me with an almost childish smirk. "Hello Chôzen.", greeted the puppeteer.

"Wh-what are you... doing here...?", I asked her, still not exactly understanding what she did there. Was she a creation of my mind or my subconciousness? I mean... this must have been the case. This was my inner world, and there was no way she could be in here... the only exception had been Nanatsu, and only because Rumia had cut my bloodlust and accidentally hit her... I guess she had only been pulled into my inner world because we were connected through the "ritual of bonded hearts"... otherwise, she would've just been cut.

"Oh, I was just enjoying my meal. You three didn't even seem to notice me.", smiled Alice, before she returned to her meal. "N-no! This is not what I meant!", I groaned. "Not?", smiled Alice smugly, turning back to me. "Does this mean you don't want me to be here? I can go, if you want." "No, this is... I mean...!" Okay, now she's toying with me. Do I look like one of her freaking dolls to her...?

"But if you mean how I could enter your... inner world... well...", chuckled Alice, before she suddely stood up. "Very well, Chôzen. Welcome to the 'Place of dreamers', the so called 'unfocused world'. It seems you two other personalities have not informed yout about it yet, though."

I turned to Insanity and my Flame-Soul. "I was just about to do that, actually... but I have barely any knowledge of this place as well. All I know is, that it connects parts of the subconciousness's creations.", huffed my Flame-Soul. "I see. Very well, then let me explain this world...", sighed Alice, as she walked over to me, and eventually sat down onto the barstool to my right.

"This, not just what you have seen so far, is... the unfocused world, the place of dreamers. Actually, you weren't that wrong with what you just said... it connects parts of the creations of one's subconciousness... but not only one, but everyones.", began Alice.

"To explain it... think of a nothingness, a huge space, with thousands of pieces of a puzzle lying around. Each of these pieces represents one subconciousness, the 'inner world' of someone... usually, they are a puzzle each of them theirself... but once placed in that nothingness, they also can connect to other puzzles, creating one."

"I... see... but how comes that my inner world has become part of the puzzle?", I asked, and Alice grinned. "Ah, you're quicker than I expected. Well, usually, none of them comes into the gigantic puzzle... unless there is a certain circumstance. I don't know which one it is, but Eirin accidentally created a drug that can cause a second circumstance, leading to the event in which the inner world slowly becomes part of the puzzle... and this puzzle, a collection of thousands of 'inner worlds', makes up the 'unfocused world', the place of dreamers, where those who are part of this puzzle, enter in their sleep...", continued Alice.

"Now... you are not asleep, are you? Neither am I. So how can we be in here, you may wonder...?", chuckled the puppeteer, apparently amused at the confusion of me and my two reflections. "...we two can enter this place at will, as we took Eirin's drug.", explained Alice.

I rose an eyebrow. "I don't recall taking a drug that allowed me to enter a world where many subconciousnesses are combined to build something... weird.", I muttered. "That is, because... well...", chuckled Alice, suddenly blushing. "We two are here because of each other..."; chuckled Alice.

"Excuse me?", I muttered, and the puppeteer sighed. "Well, I may have tried to slip that drug down your throat when we two were kissing a while ago...", chuckled Alice uneasily. "...huh?", I muttered, and Alice chuckled again. "Well, you swallowed it, but since I gave into the kiss too much, I guess I... took in a bit of it as well.", she admitted sheepishly.

Now, I frowned. "Why would you want to force a drug down my throat while we were kissing?", I asked her in confusion, and she chuckled again. "I didn't trust Eirin when she suggested me to take these suspicious 'butterfly dream pills'... guess they work, haha..."

In perfect synchro, my Flame-Soul and I facepalmed. "Seriously, Murdertroid, what the hell...?", i chuckled uneasily. "A-anyways, that's how your world and my world became part of this puzzle... and when we two are inside, we can walk around and visit the parts of those who are here as well. I just found yours because... I don't know, I just... felt you were here."

Weird... now that she mentions it, I feel some weird thing when I look at her as well... and no, it is not love! It's just... the small feeling that she is indeed there, sitting before me, just a chill on my spine... **"It could be that you two can feel each others presence due to taking the same drug. Perhaps, during your kiss... the drug reacted to both of you and created a connection."**, suggested Insanity.

Alice looked at him for a second, before she leaned closer. "What the hell is up with him... He looks... weird... scary...", muttered the puppeteer, glancing carefully at Insanity, who didn't move at all. "I don't know... usually, he is completely different. But ever since...", I trailed off, unable to say what happened last night. It just refused to leave my mouth...

"...Ah... I see... Your reunion with Nanatsu and Rumia didn't end well... You gave up on them...", muttered Alice all of sudden, surprising me. Seeing my surprise, she let out a small gasp and jerked backwards. "I... I'm sorry, it was just, for a short moment, this feeling of knowing what happened...", she whispered, blushing.

"There is definetly a connection in between you two now... it is faint, but there... I wonder if it will last...?", muttered my Flame-Soul.

I don't know why... but suddenly, I found myself blushing. And Alice was blushing as well. Connection? To her, of all people...?

**"What a funny accident. Guess you inflicted that upon yourself, Margatroid. You shouldn't have done that."**, muttered Insanity, a faint smile upon his lips. A scary, faint smile.

Alice blushed worse... and suddenly, became transculent for a second. "Oh... Marisa is there, and tries to wake me...", muttered Alice. "I guess I see you three around... we'll be stuck here often now, I guess...", smiled Alice uneasily. "I guess...", I muttered, turning to the bar.

"Alright. Was nice to see you, Ge-kill-do.", snickered Alice. "Yeah... until then.", I replied, glancing at her, before she closed her eyes... and suddenly, vanished, leaving me back with the "dead" Insanity and my Flame-Soul. And that leaves me with why I had come here first...

"I feel you want to talk to Insanity... I guess I take my leave then, as well... this is a thing between you and him.", spoke my Flame-Soul to me, before he stood up and walked over to the door. "I'll explore this world a bit... if you need me, just call for me. I guess I should hear you, due to being part of your soul and all...", muttered my Flame-Soul, before he eventually left, leaving me here, with Insanity...

I guess this is it then. Time to sort out things with Insanity that I should've sorted out right after the "apocalyptic night", the night I fought against Rumia…

"Yo. Could we talk about something?", I asked. Insanity didn't move, looked straight ahead. **"I'm listening…"**, replied the insane personality, his unfocused gaze straight ahead, past me. "…why did your appearance change? You're looking horrible, Insanity….", I muttered.

"**Thanks. I've been hearing that a lot, you know?"**, chuckled Insanity, even if it was a dry chuckle. Oh well, good to see that he at least retained some of his humor... **"But jokes aside… I'm looking like this… well, I'm kinda dying…"** I rose an eyebrow. "Dying? Why are you dying? Aren't you a part of me that exists as long as I do?", I asked him, but Insanity slowly shook his head.

"**While that is true, I am dying in a different way…"**, muttered Insanity. **"It is much like I said... I gave up. Now, this wouldn't be anywhere near enough to let me die, but..."** I frowned at Insanity's hesitation as he spoke. For a moment, I thought he was afraid of saying whatever was on his mind... it was almost as if he feared something. But he, INsanity? The one that faced Rumia head-on? The one that threw himself in the heat of battle ever so often, just for the fun?

Impossible.

**"...I am dying exactly because I am a part of you. Lately, you have been pushing us away, me and the flame. And now... now, after you killed me in the deepest part of your mind... I think that we are too far away from each other. You reject me, and I guess this is indeed the point where I can no longer exist on my own."**

"...huh?"

**"Didn't you listen, idiot? Your goddamn self-pity destroys only yourself, us included!"**, roared Insanity, his void eyes suddenly burning in crimson from within. His sudden outburst surprised me and I jumped off my barstool. Unfortunately, when I jumped off it, my legs got in between a stool's backrest, and I stumbled over it, falling on top of the table and into the crowd of chairs.

My body hurt like mad from my crashlanding, and when I opened my eyes, I found, much to my shock, Insanity standing above me. His previously unfocused, dull eyes now the usual shining red, glaring down at me like the flames of hatred. His otherwise dead appearance remained the same, even the pale skin, but... had he just regained some "life"?

**"But who am I telling this? You're never gonna be any different than like this. Ugh."**, huffed Insanity and turned away, passed right through the bar as he vanished behind it again. The shock still present, I didn't even get up from where I lay in between the chairs and the remains of a table, which I seem to have knocked over.

**"Now that you have your answer, why did you talk to me in the first place? You wanted to talk about something..."**, growled Insanity, closing his eyes as he let out a sigh. I couldn't help, though, but notice that his eyes had regained "life"...

...and that his eyelids were transparent and how freaky it looked when you could see someones eyes through his eyelids.

"W-well...", I spoke, and stood up, freed myself from the wood, "...I wanted to talk with you about... 'the aftermath'."

Insanity's eyes shot open and he stared at me with disbelief and shock. 'The aftermath' was an event that I and Insanity had called like this, because it was 'the aftermath' of a certain apocalyptic night... the event when, in my mind, I snapped and killed Nanatsu, Rumia and Yukari... When I cut the ties from all...

...Insanity and I had agreed never ever to talk about 'the aftermath'... but it was time to finally talk about this.

"**"What is there to talk about?"**, asked Insanity, frowning. "Why it happened like that. Why in the name of Orochi did I kill Nanatsu? Why did I blame her for Rumia`s death? I had killed her in 'the aftermath'!", I roared, feeling a sudden rush of desperation.

Insanity stayed quiet for a moment, before he turned away, looked into the cupboard with all the bottles of different liquors. I was about to ask my question again after a moment of silence, but when I was about to, Insanity rose his right hand and stopped me.

**"Fine... fine, let's talk about that."**, growled Insanity hesitantly. **"If it's answers you want, it's answers you'll get..."**

"Why did it turn out like this in my mind? Why did 'the aftermath' happen like it did?", I asked. **"Tch. Easy things first, eh?"**, hissed Insanity, turning back to me, **"...It turned out like this because we're insane. You didn't really think that we are anything else, huh? ...okay, actually, we are on the verge in between sane and insane, but it takes as good as nothing to push us over it to insane..."**

Insanity sighed and sat down on a stool in behind the bar, leaning his arm onto the bar... and he actually surprised me when his arm didn't pass through the bar. Come to think of it, he doesn't look as pale anymore...

**"Rumia's death would be more than enough. We love her, and that is more than sufficient for us going bonkers. And with one of the three chains existing gone, the bloodlust poured into us... our reason gone... and we killed Nanatsu to break the other chains."**, explained Insanity.

"Why? Why break the other chains once one was gone?", I asked, narrowing my eyes. **"...simple. We aren't that different from everyone else... like everyone... EVERYONE... we crave for power... and once we get a taste of this power... even we can't hold back... And with every chain gone, we get power..."**, whispered Insanity, narrowing his eyes as well.

"I see...", I muttered, the desperation slowly leaving. "Knowing that 'the aftermath' was in my mind... everything that had happened must be symbolizing something, right...?", I muttered. Insanity nodded slowly, looking into the darker part of the room, where a single, lonely billiard table stood.

**"Yeah... yeah. Rumia buried under a dead tree, six feet under... it meant to give up, to let the past rest... to bury what once was. Rumia represents every kind of suicide possible... buried stood for asphyxiation, the dead tree for a gallow."**, sighed Insanity, a finger tracing a crack in the wood of the bar.

**"Nanatsu died by our hands, her head cut off her shoulders... her breath stuck in her throat. Nothing left her, no word of the past. And the flames in which she ended... represented the purgatory. Nanatsu controls the seven levels of the purgatory, each representing one of the seven deadly sins..."**

With my gaze, I followed Insanity's finger as he traced the crack in the wood. **"Rumia's and Nanatsu's death stood each for one of the chains breaking, leaving only one chain back. Our chain. The chain of guilt. Yukari's death, on the other hand..."**

Insanity trailed off all of sudden, then turned away. **"Is there something else?"**

I rose an eyebrow at the sudden hesitation, the sudden change of topic more than obivous that he wanted desperately to avoid whatever the event with Yukari was supposed to mean... Why would he do that? Didn't he say that he would talk with me about it?

"Why did you interfere...? Or rather... why not sooner? Why did you let it turn out like that...?", I asked, and Insanity sighed again. **"I wanted you to learn from it, and how to prevent the situation... To be honest, if you had screwed up, I would've manipulated your memories for you to forget the outcome, and would've recreated the scenario once more... and that, over and over again, until you would've found a way to prevent it... or would've learned from it."**

"You mean... If I had screwed up, would've gone crazy... I would've to go through the scenario again until I didn't screw up? With no memory of my former tries?", I asked. Insanity nodded. **"Yeah. Exactly."**, replied Insanity, sighing yet another time. Geez, I don't remember him to be like this...

...then again, I don't remember him to be dead, either. Luckily, he seems to get... more lively again...

No. No, there is more to this than what he explains. There is way more... he hides something again. He hid yet again something from me.

"...what else? There is more to it, right?", I asked, watching how he looked down at the crack in the wood of the bar. **"Hm?"**, muttered Insanity, glancing up. "...Fine. Let me rephrase it... How many times did I try the scenario you set up until I learned from it...?", I asked.

Yes. Yes, this was what he hid. I could see it in his eyes... the sudden widening of his iris, the gasp stuck in his throat. **"W-well..."**, he muttered, averting his gaze towards the door... No. No, he is about to lie! I can't believe it... the way he averted his gaze, how he stuttered... just like me when I was about to lie...

...I can't believe I'd lie to myself, in a way.

...and that I had to try the scenario more than once.

"Insanity...!", I snarled, causing him to turn into my direction, looking shocked at me. "...how many times...?", I snarled. Insanity lowered his gaze and began to mutter something under his breath, not audible to me because of his low voice. "HOW MANY TIMES?", I roared.

This was going too far. Insanity had always annoyed me, was always bold, sadistic, sarcastic, had enjoyed teasing and toying with me... and overly honest. But seeing him lie like this was even more annoying... it ticked me off!

"Twelfe!", snarled Insanity, turning towards me. "T-twelfe...?", I whispered, taken aback. Twelfe times...? It took me... twelfe times to understand the scenario?

**"...the first time, you snapped and... committed suicide. The next five times, you committed suicide after killing Nanatsu... after those six tries, you died twice by Nanatsu's hands in battle... during the ninth try, you went into depressions and isolated. I had to end your try there. Your tenth try ended with you snapping and going mad for power... the eleventh time as well..."**, began Insanity, lowering his gaze, avoiding mine.

**"The twelfth time... you actually accepted Rumia's death and continued your life with Nanatsu, always in memory of Rumia. But that was still not the intended outcome... call it selfish, but I wouldn't allow you that. It was only the thirteenth time that you actually understood and left... and it was the only time I was happy with the outcome.",** explained Insanity.

For a moment, I could just stare at him, trying to understand what he had just told me... I had to process it. By the time that I was about to actually hit him in... I don't know... why was I suddenly that angry at him...? Out of nowhere, I was just... feeling the need to beat him blue and green.

...but I stopped when I heard the noise. The noise of something dripping onto wood.

Yet again, it took me a moment to actually understand. To actually process the scene in front of me.

In front of me stood Insanity, leaned against the bar, his gaze lowered... and his tears dripping onto the bar.

**"I... I... I should've just let you go the time that you accepted Rumia's death. It... it would've made everything easier. We weren't here right now... not like this..."**, whispered Insanity, before he slowly looked up, tears rolling down his cheeks. **"...I-it hurts not to have her, Chôzen... It hurts to see my queen with somebody else, but... but at least she is happy, isn't she...? Of course, not completely, but... but she is better off without us... right?"**

I stopped, frozen in place. Unable to move. Seeing the stronger side of me, or at least the side of me that I always thought of as stronger, cry before me about a lost love... it awoke something inside me. What, I am not really sure of...

**"...would I have... let you leave after the twelfth try... you would've just accepted Rumia's death and I would've been better off now... I would've grieved then, but... but at least, I wouldn't have to suffer anylonger now, right? I would've accepted it and..."**

**SLAP!**

Insanity's eyes were wide. This time, it was him who had to process what had just happened. Standing before me, a red imprint on his left cheek, he slowly glanced towards me, his expression that of utter shock.

Yes... Yes, I had just slapped him. Hard, if I may say so... my own hand hurt like mad. But I guess it had the intended effect. Insanity was listening now.

"Never.", I hissed, "Never talk like this about Rumia again. We both know that the way it actually turned out was the only right one. We both know it, so GET YOUR DAMN ASS TOGETHER and stop behaving like a complete idiot!", I snarled, grinding my teeth in anger. So this why I was so angry. Because the supposed-to-be stronger side of me, the one that is more Chôzen Gekido than I (in my perception), acting weak and puny, taking the role I actually was supposed to have. I was the weak one.

I knew that my slap had the intended effect when the corners of Insanity's mouth twitched... and eventually, curled upwards into a smirk. That demonic smirk I remember him to have. The malicious smirk I had always feared.

**"...got that right."**

I let out a sigh and fell into the chair behind me. At least he was back now. And with back now, I do not only mean the strong part of him, the malicious, mad side of him that I was used to see... but also, that he finally looked like he should. He finally looked like he had always looked... like me, only that green was replaced with crimson.

**"Thanks... Guess I needed that one."**, he admitted with a snicker, before he sat on top of a barstool in behind the bar. "Yeah. You sure did.", I replied, shaking my head in annoyance. **"...you're right, ya know?"** I opened my eyes again and rose an eyebrow at him. "Hm?", I asked.

**"When you hit me... It felt like I got a good kick into my ass. Your slap really carried some emotions, and I guess they opened my eyes... even though we gave up... even though it was the only right thing to do... Even though so, we shouldn't stop livnig now... Carry on like before, and be happy for them... but not getting in their way."**

I let out a sigh and slumped deeper into my chair. He is indeed back. God, it was more than annoying to see him like a wimp, really...

**"Fine... fine, I guess I should tell you all."**

I perked up at that, glanced with confusion at him. "So? Back then to the symbolism, where you shut your damn trap. What was that with Yukari?", I asked him, a bit bolder than usual. Getting through to Insanity was only possible by being a bit violent.

**"...there is a different question you should ask, but it is related to the further events of 'the aftermath', which includes Yukari's death by your hands, the graveyard and how it faded away, the voices of me and the Flame-Soul echoing around, Rumia and Nanatsu's appearances in the void after the graveyard, and why I chose Meiling's shape."**, sighed Insanity.

"So? Which question would that be...?", I asked him cautiously. **"The question is..."**, he began, **"...how real was the scenario of 'the aftermath'? How real was the scenario I always chose, and why did I choose it? Don't forget, I created the scenario... I created 'the aftermath'..."**

I rose an eyebrow at him, a feeling of dread suddenly present as his words sunk in. Real...?

**"First... Yukari's death represented how 'the end' overcame 'the creation'... with other words, the armageddon being initiated..."**, began Insanity, raising one finger. That one caused me to flinch. So that was why he hid it...! **"Second... The graveyard and how it faded away... it represented the end of yourself, how the chain of guilt, the last chain that remained on you, was broken. Luckily, during the final try, you understood that you need to remain sane, and you created the chains anew. In reality, this would be impossible. Once broken, they cannot be restored."**

Ouch. That one hurt to know.

**"The third thing... would be the voices of me and the Flame-Soul. Our voices represented the loss of yourself, how you changed in order to be able to initiate the armageddon. Without a doubt, you will be unable to create the end of all like you are now."**

A personality change...? Was he sure...? Would I be indeed unable to remain just like this...? I was doomed to initiate the end and execute it, yes... but not like I am now? I am well aware of the "twelfe seals" that my body has, the twelfe seals holding back my true power... would the full power change me? And when, in what way...?

**Nanatsu and Rumia appeared at the graveyard to represent the past and your decision... Luckily, you understood that you couldn't decide for either one without failing the scenario. The fifth and last thing would be why I chose Meiling's shape..."**

I watched with anticipation as Insanity rose the fifth finger.

**"...Meiling is, much like you, someone on the verge of sane and insane, a being of hatred... I know no one aside Rumia and Nanatsu... no one... that is so similiar to you. Born without emotions, feeling nothing for a long time and just acting on instinct... then finding someone who eased the pain..."**

I swallowed the knot in my throat. So this... this was why Insanity had held back the information and...

...wait. Didn't he mention that there was a chance that this scenario was...?

**"And now... now to the thing why I actually refused to tell you..."**, whispered Insanity slowly. **"...the scenario I chose, 'the aftermath'..."**

My breath suddenly refused to leave my throat. It was stuck, anticipation and fear blocking it's way. Cold sweat was running down my forehead... Come on... how real was this scenario...?

**"The chance that this scenario could happen... is way too real. As I just told you... in eleven out of thirteen cases, you went wrong. In three of thirteen cases, you initiated the end, the armageddon... twice for power, once before you accepted... and yet, yet you ended all."**

I was at loss for words. No thought, no word going through me. I had known that I would initiate the end... but not that I would be that close to it. Killing Yukari would initiate the end... too early. Shattering the boundary around Gensokyo would, much like I had thought, cause two dimensions to crash against each other, ending all... no. No, this was not the way it was supposed to be.

In order to end, I had to unleash the twelve seals. Not just end Yukari, heck no!

...was it right what Insanity said? I was doomed to end the world, if not one way, then another? And if so... why could I do it earlier than I should...?

I suddenly felt a tug in the area of my back. The area where the chain of suffering, the chain of the seven sins, was located.

**"Seems your time here is over? Limited, I guess... Limited, because you are not asleep."**, muttered Insanity, appearently feeling what I felt. "Fine...", I muttered, the shock still in my limbs. "...we keep in touch. See you... and thanks for telling me."

**"No prob..."**, sighed Insanity, scratching the back of his head as my vision slowly became brighter and briggter, the feeling of my body slowly vanishing. **"...rather, thank you for... slowly accepting me again. I'm feeling alive again... Guess we really needed this talk..."**

Eventually, my whole vision became white, but the last thing I saw was Insanity... fully alive again.

...Somehow, I feel like Insanity and I got closer again. He is right, I do accept him now... again. He is a part of me, one that I could not just get rid of. We will never be fully on terms, as my goal is to stay in control, and he lusts for power and control... but at least, we could be friendly enemies.

* * *

><p>The brightness was suddenly replaced with darkness, which only faded after I opened my eyes. With the unfocused world left behind now, I found myself back in reality… back in the guest room I had slept in. Against a wall, but still.<p>

I was still sitting on top of the bed, my gaze laid onto the door through which I had been about to leave. Rising from the bed, I let out a deep sigh. It felt weird to be back… it was only now that I became aware that being in the 'unfocused world' felt like I was carrying less weight.

Geez, that Alice… even when she wants my best, she just uses me. And I can't believe that I do enjoy her using me like that… I am kinda masochistic when it comes to her, I guess…

Fine… Let's leave this room behind and go. I have the feeling that there is something to do…

I neared the door once more, but was distracted when I noticed something lying on the floor before me. Bowing down, I carefully extended a hand towards the object, and picked it up.

Holding it up, the light shining on it, I let out a small sigh. _"I believe we have some work to do, Insanity… It seems that, whatever we do, we can't just have some peace to sort our own things out, as the past always comes back… this time, in the shape of Murasa and her ship…"_, I thought, my gaze still on the hair I held up… at the top, it was white, but gained a blue hue to it towards the lower end…

"_So it was indeed her who requested my help… in the middle of the night, no less. It seems she is indeed very serious about this… she'd never leave the village unprotected… Guess Mokou was looking after it while she was gone…"_

I let go of the hair and watched as it fell to the ground. Someone requested my help… and since I am a wreck, I would take up every oppurtunity possible just to forget myself… and since this is connected to my past, I guess it means that there is yet again something selfish involved in this…

…Murasa. She and I didn't separate on the best terms after Byakuren sealed herself. Murasa blamed me for getting in her way, for allowing Byakuren to just seal herself… Murasa was even about to attack me and Shinki back then, and it was only because of Shou that Murasa did not.

…Shou, that mouse-youkai, Ichirin and Unzan at the old Myouren Temple… Murasa's Palanquin flying through Gensokyo…. This can't be a coincidence that those things happen at the same time. They have to be connected. And, if even worse, they are also connected to Byakuren's sealing.

"**We should probably find out then. Call me if you need any help… For some reason, I can't shake of the feeling that we need to work together soon…"**

I nodded at Insanity's word and opened the door leading into the corridor carefully. Glancing left and right, I found the corridor empty. Good. The last thing I wanted to do was to attract Rumia's and Nanatsu's attention… I've been willing to come with them, but seeing as this doesn't work out, I'll leave again… better in silence than with tears. I would be unable to bear their tears once more.

Slowly, I stepped into the corridor, silently, trying to make as good as no noise. It was easy to make my way through the corridor to the staircase. I wasn't afraid of meeting them downstairs. With it being still early in the morning, there was no way that the two of them were awake just yet…

Before I put a foot onto the first step, I risked a glance towards the bedroom door. It was slightly ajar, allowed me to glance inside. What I saw shocked me a little.

Nanatsu, her back against the wall, her eyes closed, sat on the ground, dry tears on her cheeks, her eyes red and swollen. So she, much like me, had spent the night on the floor, huh…?

Letting a small sigh pass my lips, I turned back to the staircase… and froze in shock. "Going somewhere?", asked Rumia, sitting leaned against the wall there, her eyes closed. Had she spent the entire night there, just to prevent me from leaving?

Slowly, Rumia opened her eyes and looked up at me. "Fleeing?", she asked. I hissed, feeling a little fear cmome through... or was it panic? Why did I feel like being caught?

"I... was requested to go and meet Reimu and ask her about something...", I muttered hesitantly. I actually didn't want her to know... Maybe it was better if they didn't know where I was and where I went... but I guess that shouldn't be.

"So? I don't recall someone entering or you going downstairs, and I was here the whole night...", spoke Rumia, raising one eyebrow at me. "The window in the guest room was open.", I replied simply, walking down the stairs. Rumia rose as I did, immediately blocking my way.

"So you're going to the Hakurei Shrine?", she asked, leaning against the railing. "Yeah. The first goal, that is.", I replied, immediately trying to push past her. "Fine.", chuckled Rumia, and made some space, allowing me to go past her. "We'll tag along. You don't mind, do you?"

I froze and turned around, finding Nanatsu at the top of the stairs, smiling at me. "We haven't done anything together since going down into the hell of blazing fires, and even then, it wasn't exactly relaxing... I think this is a perfect chance for us three to just spend some time... more relaxed than last time, right?", smiled the shinigami that had been my wife for so long as she descended the stairs.

Standing next to me and Rumia, Nanatsu proceeded to grin at me. She was serious about this, wasn't she? What about the events of yesterday night? A minute ago, when she rested against that wall, she looked still down... and now, now she smiled at me as if it wouldn't hurt her to look at me...

...Oh Nanatsu, you are not made for trying to hide your face behind a mask like that... I can still feel the sadness coming through our link, the link once created by the "ritual of bonded hearts"...

I growled, turned away. Back when I had been depressive after Rumia's leave, she had convinced me to go out on incident solving, and had even tagged along. It had actually kinda worked back then... This time, we both were depressive... and Rumia was there, with us.

"Fine. I fill you in on the way.", I sighed, walking towards the door. Behind me, Nanatsu exchanged a short smile with Rumia, before the two of them followed me out the door.

* * *

><p>"...I see. And you think that this captain could've gathered her old crew for something...?", asked Nanatsu as we flew towards the Hakurei Shrine. I had told them about Murasa, Shou and Ichirin... but not about Byakuren. Why, I didn't know myself... I felt like I betrayed her the moment that I was about to say her name.<p>

I let out a silent sigh as a picture of Murasa's enraged face appeared before my inner eye. "Yeah.", I replied, "...and as I see things, we have only two leads so far... Keine, who has seen the treasure ship several times by now, and was also the first one to see it, and Reimu, who would possibly know somehting due to her being the original incident resolver."

The angel of death and the shinigami shared a short glance, then nodded. "And since we got the request to see Reimu about this, we're going to the shrine first, huh?", asked Rumia, and I nodded. "Exactly."

_**"Actually, it as you who was requested to look into this."**_, chuckled my Flame-Soul, but I ignored the comment. That Nanatsu and Rumia tagged along wouldn't change a thing... not in the objective, and not for the one who requested me to look into this.

Eventually, the Hakurei Shrine appeared beneath us, and we slowly began to descend towards it. But even before we landed, I could already spot something out of the usual. Actually, two things were out uf usual. For one, there was an incomplete booth among already complete booths in front of the shrine. And second… Reimu was building them.

Yes. Reimu was actually working. For once. Can't believe it.

The moment that Nanatsu set her feet onto the ground, Yukari, who sat by the shrine's porch with a tea in her hand, looked at us. "Good morning, Chôzen, Nanatsu, dear sister.", greeted Yukari. "Good morning, sister.", replied Rumia.

Reimu turned around as she heard the exchange. "Ah. You three.", she muttered, wiping some sweat off her forehead with one of her sleeves. I frowned at Reimu's casual behaviour, but shrugged it off and adressed the miko directly.

"Hey, Reimu, we've been loking for you.", I began, and the shrine maiden frowned at me, before she casually began to continue building the booth. "That so? Well, I've been here all day with Yukari.", huffed Reimu, using a hammer to drive a nail into the wood.

_**"Man, Shikieiki was right... Yukari and Reimu seem to be too attached to each other... It's almost creepy how you never encounter one without the other anymore..."**_

"Yeah, well, I've been...", I began anew, but was interupted when Suika pushed past me. "Reimu! Reimu! I've talked to Yuugi... said she agrees. If she can come, too, that is.", grinned Suika sheepishly, excited about something.

"Ah, well... at least we've got the sake supply then. And since the old contract is now no longer, I guess underground youkai may come out if they want to... and don't cause me any trouble.", sighed Reimu in reply, wiping more sweat away.

"Sake supply?", asked Rumia, interupting me when I was about to begin my question anew. Come on people, don't ignore this walking enigma here!

"Ah. Yeah. You probably don't know about it.", huffed Reimu, before she turned back towards her yet to be finished booth. "Come to think about it, what's this all about?", continued Rumia, looking around, throwing confused glances to each of the colorful booths.

"My my, sister, you didn't hear about it...?", snickered Yukari, when she suddenly appeared out of a gap in between me and Rumia. Sending a glance towards the porch of the shrine, I sweatdropped at Yukari's lower body still sitting there.

"I finally convinced Reimu to party!", exclaimed Suika, jumping into the air, while... okay, it looks hilarious when a little oni drinks sake in midair, I've got to admit that..

"Actually, no.", growled Reimu, sending a glare towards the excited Suika, "...actually, I was thinking about throwing a festival sooner or later... Yukari convinced me that I'd get some donations that way." I exchanged a curious glance with the sukima no Youkai, which merely continued to smile sheepishly. "My, I guess I did.", chuckled exactly that Youkai innocently.

"Whatever. After thinking about this, I asked quite a few persons, and they agreed to the idea of selling goods or similiar here... Marisa agreed to make the fireworks...", sighed Reimu, before she suddenly sweatdropped, "...coming to think of it, she was actually quite eager about it... I wonder if it was really such a great idea to ask Marisa to do the fireworks."

"Knowing that half Gensokyo will appear here, you got to have some fireworks either way.", I chuckled, thinking back to the wedding, where Kanako and I fought. "As much as I want to deny that...", Reimu let out a deep sigh, "...I fear you are right about that one, Gekido..."

I rose an eyebrow at her. "Since exactly when are we back to last-name basis?", I asked her, and Reimu frowned. "I... don't know...", she muttered suddenly, blinking... causing me to fall over anime style. Man, now that actually was something I hadn't done in a long while.

...come to think of it, living at the Hakurei Shrine had been actually quite carefree, the only thing I ever was worried about was if Reimu was going to throw brooms at me again... Maybe I should take a vacation soon and spend it here. Reimu's not going to like that idea, but hey, whatever...

"When's the party going to be?", asked Rumia eventually. I turned to my left, silently wondering why Nanatsu hadn't said a word yet. She seemed to be deep in thought, her eyes not really focused on anything, and I figured that I should let her be...

She suddenly looked over to Yukari, though, and seemed to have noticed something. "Hey, Yukari, is something wrong? You seem to be... down because of something...?", asked Nanatsu, and the Sukima on the porch rose an eyebrow, before she let out a small sigh.

"It's just... something bad happened just recently, and I couldn't prevent it. Nothing you should be worrying about, though...", sighed Yukari in reply, before she whispered: "...even Meiling couldn't do a thing..."

I turned back to the actual conversation just in time to hear that the 'Hakurei Shrine Festival' would be next weekend... a good choice, in my opinion. I wonder who's going to make his, or rather, her appearance? Without a doubt the Scarlet Devil Mansion... Remi, after all, had an image to keep.

"Anyways, it's nice to know and all, and I guess we'll appear there as well, but... the reason for my visit isn't actually just because I wanted to see you two... I'm here to ask Reimu something.", I growled quickly, before anyone interupted me again.

"You said that before.", chuckled Reimu, laying the hammer down onto the booth she was working on. "But fine, you may ask now." I growled louder when I saw that annoying grin on Reimu's face, but managed to calm down... somewhat.

"Look, you should've heard of the rumor regarding the flying ship, right?", I asked, and Reimu nodded. "I meant to look into this... I got a feeling that the rumor is true, and that something is wrong with that ship... And I got a small idea what exactly that would be..."

Reimu and Yukari simulatenously rose their eyebrows at me. "Uh... and...?", muttered Reimu. "Yeah. What do you think regarding the treasure ship rumor, Reimu?", I asked. "It's a rumor, nothing more... And before you even think of it, I'm not going to find it or anything, forget it! Not until there is some incident that may be connected to it!", exclaimed the miko, crossing her arms in front of her body to create an "x".

_**"Ouch. Denied."**_

Ignoring my Flame-Soul, I rolled my eyes and muttered under my breath that Reimu should at least let me finish. Guess she didn't hear it.

"Ugh... I never wanted you to do that!", I growled, "I was merely going to ask if you happen to know something about it... a small clue or something."

Reimu sighed and picked up the hammer again, turning back to the booth she had been working on. "No, sadly not. And I certainly have no time to find out something about some weird rumors... not until it turns out to be an incident. You have to understand that, okay?", sighed the miko.

"I understand that. Thank you nontheless, Reimu.", I replied and bowed to her. Ironic, if you remember what I once used to say...

_"I bow to no one, and no one bows to me..."_

"Sorry that I couldn't help you.", sighed the miko once more, glancing at us, "But perhaps you should ask Keine about may know something... she'd been the first one to have ever seen it." "I have already been considering that, given that Sly and Mokou discussed the rumor on the wedding yesterday." _"Never thought I would've been involved into that rumor..."_

"I see. I believe you'll have more luck with her.", huffed Reimu, "Now get lost! You're distracting me from my work."

I chuckled at her sudden serious behaviour. Aw, our Reimu, acting all mature and all, and yet she's barely out of her teens...

...I think? How old is she, anyways? She looks pretty young, but then again, even the old gap hag looks actually pretty hot... and she's a few thousand years old.

A sudden glare from Yukari caused me to chuckle. "Why do I rapidly get the feeling that you're thinking something bad of me, Chô?", huffed Yukari in sudden annoyance, causing me to chuckle yet again. "Don't know. Guess your senses aren't as sharp as they once used to be, old hag.", I snickered, before I turned around and began walking towards the stairs leading down into the forest of magic, ignoring Yukari's loud complaints behind me.

The request in the middle of the night, the unfocused world with Alice, coming to terms with Insanity (once more), going around Gensokyo with Nanatsu and Rumia, Reimu working and Yukari... being Yukari...

Yep, this was going to be a weird day.

* * *

><p>"So...", sighed Nanatsu as we walked towards the human village on the dirt path on the outskirts of the forest of magic, "...we've got no clue, other than your recent encounter with part of the crew, as well as your past?" "Not like it ever was any different.", commented Rumia with a snicker, crossing her arms in behind her back.<p>

"Not really... all we know is that it's definetly connected to them. I know when I hear about Unzan, he's the only pink cloud I remember.", I replied. "And of course, that I have seen him together with Ichirin and Shou doesn't exactly make the suspicions less."

Rumia nodded. "Weird though... what would they want at that old ruin you mentioned?", muttered the angel of death, frowning. "They were searching for something that Shou lost... she's terribly clumsy... she was often losing things in the weirdest places, and thought she lost some people only because she didn't take the right turn when they did... the whole temple was at full alarm at least once a week, because Shou thought she lost Byakuren.", I chuckled, remembering the weird time I had at the Myouren Temple of then.

Byakuren was still sealed in Makai...

"We are almost at the human village... let's just hope Keine hasn't retreated yet into the bamboo forest of the lost... tonight is a full moon, after all.", sighed Nanatsu. I turned into her direction and nodded shortly, even though i wasn't even really looking at her, lost in my own thougths... until I saw her by the trees.

She was holding her two rods, turning them into each direction, apparently searching for something. She scratched her right mouse ear then, huffing and mumbling under her breath.

My eyes went wide when I realized that I had just found a clue.

Not wasting any time, I stopped walking and turned towards her, dashing. This was my chance! I couldn't let her go away... heh! Who'd thought that searching for clumsy ass Shou would get me the next best choice... that weird mouse Youkai that I had a run in with at the temple ruins!

When I was just about to jump at her, the mouse in the basket on her tail suddenly began to squeal like mad... and the mouse Youkai turned around, looking alarmed at me. I jumped nontheless, spread my arms and tried to catch her... and only got a mouthful of dirt when she jumped away, slipped through my arms and ran into the forest.

"Chôzen! What the hell...?", roared Rumia behind me, but I had no time to waste. Jumping up and dashing into the forest after the mouse, I had only one goal... catch that damn rat and get her to spill the cheese...!

...I mean, the beans!

Nanatsu and Rumia would sooner or later catch up, anyways, so I had not to worry about them... and even if they didn't it would be fine with me... I didn't want them to come with me in the first place... the wounds were still too fresh.

Chasing the mouse, however, turned out to be a little more complicated than I first thought... she was smaller than me, slipped through the bushes and ducked underneath the branches of the trees, while I had to push them out of the way. She was also way faster than I... at least in this environment. For a second, I thought I'd lose her... but that changed when the forest was suddenly behind me, and in front of me... a large meadow.

The mouse had stopped fleeing and had turned around, was now looking curiously at me, her dowsing rods pointing into my direction... she seemed surprised about that. "It's you...", whispered the mouse Youkai, slowly approaching me.

"You are real..." I rose an eyebrow. "What's that supposed to mean?", I asked the mouse, which narrowed her eyes at me, though she still looked unsure. "When I told the others that I saw you at the temple, they said that it was impossible that you were there... They said that all the things I told them about you could only describe one person, a person impossible to find, even for me... so who are you...?", asked the mouse.

"Ah. I see... Was it Ichirin or that clumsy Shou who said that?", I chuckled, and found myself surprised when one of the dowsing rods almost stabbed me in the face. "Don't talk like that of master! Master Shou is merely busy and has so many things to do that she doesn't remember everything!", hissed the mouse angrily, causing me to rise an eyebrow.

"Master Shou? You serve Shou?", I asked, and the mouse nodded slowly. "Yeah. I am Nazrin, Shou's servant.", snarled the mouse. "Ah. I see. That explains what you were doing with them at the temple's remains...", I muttered, turning to look towards Youkai Mountain.

"Answer my question now! Who are you that even master didn't believe me?", shouted the mouse angrily.

Nanatsu and Rumia chose that moment to appear, surprising Nazrin a bit. She took a step back, muttered something about "more of you", and got into a fighting stance. "I am Chôzen Gekido.", I replied nontheless. "If you see Shou again, go ahead and tell her that, whatever she and Murasa are up to, I'll find out and prevent them... in the name of Byakuren Hijiri."

Nazrin's eyes widened and she jumped back, a low snarl coming across her lips. "Byakuren... Master used that name too... could it be that... you have some connection that Byakuren-person? Could this why my drowsing rods point at you when I search one of the keys... do you hold one of them...?", she muttered... and I gasped as I finally understood.

"WHAT?", I roared, taking a step forwards. "You're kidding me, right? They're searching the keys...? Are they insane? They can't just go and unseal Byakuren!", I roared. Unsealing Byakuren... of course! Of course, how could I have been so blind...?

"Nazrin, I don't know much about you, but please bring Shou my message...", I snarled, glaring at the mouse while clenching both of my fists. "Tell her... that I won't be giving her the key Byakuren entrusted me with... because it is not the time yet. And Shou should know that!"

Nazrin, by now, had backed away a good deal, was staring at me with a mix of surprise and fear... and then, jumped off the ground and flew towards the heaven, just as a large shadow moved over me. I didn't even need to look up to know that it was the Palanquin and Unzan.

"NAZ! NAZ! COME BACK, WE FOUND IT!", roared a familiar voice... and slowly, I turned around and looked up. On top of the Palanquin, leaned over the railing, was Shou Toramaru, the tiger Youkai that had once been Byakuren's most loyal disciple...

I put all of my anger into one single glare... which Shou suddenly returned after talking with Nazrin, who had now reached her.

It was like two huge powers were impacting with each other as my glare met Shou's... It was as if I was looking at Murasa back then... only that this was Shou, the only one that understood Byakuren's reasons back then. Which made it only more surprising that she was apparently the one leading this "mission" to unseal Byakuren...

Our glares didn't break until the Palanquin had passed by, flew towards Youkai Mountain. And even then, I still felt the anger of Shou... for what reason, I couldn't tell, but I didn't stop to narrow my eyes as the Palanquin began to vanish in a cloud of white.

"Ch-chô...? Just... just what was this? You know those people better than you pretended... don't you...?", muttered Nanatsu cautiously. "Yeah... Yeah, I do...", I growled silently, clenching my fists even harder than before. Byakuren. Of course. Of course this was about Byakuren. I should've known from the very first time I saw them in the remains of the temple.

Unseal Byakuren... I couldn't allow them to do that. I wouldn't. Luckily, I still had one of the three keys. The crystal shard, which was in my possession. The fragments of Tobikura, which Byakuren had kept in the temple... and the Pagoda of Bishamonten, which had been in Shou's possession...

"Who is this Byakuren you were talking about?", asked Rumia after putting a hand onto my shoulder, possibly to try to help me hold back my anger. Which was rather powerful right now, especially at Shou...

Shou. She should know better than to do this.

"Byakuren Hijiri was a monk of Bishamonten. I stayed at her temple for a while after our first fight, Rumia... the one that lead to your sealing. I had conflicts with Insanity back then, and lost my mind, often hurt myself while I was fighting with him inside... it was Byakuren who helped me understand more about myself, and she was eventually the one that made me decide to follow Nanatsu into the outside world to get her back.", I growled slowly.

"Byakuren was actually a Youkai, even though she pretended to be a human in order to gain human's trust´... she wanted Youkai and humans to co-exist... but they weren't ready back then, and after finding out Byakuren's secret, tried to kill her... it was me, along with Minamitsu Murasa, Ichirin Kumoi and her Nyuudo Unzan, as well as Shou Toramaru who protected her and helped her escape to Makai through a secret portal that was located underneath the temple..."

The memory was practically burned into my mind, the night when I had protected Byakuren... even though Insanity did most of the job. Of all the memories that returned... this was one of those that had changed me the most, had influenced my decisions and my self-assurance greatly...

"...we arrived in Makai, where we were welcomed by an old friend of Byakuren... the goddess of Makai, Shinki... you two know her, remember? She agreed on letting us stay until we could leave... only Byakurn... only she, she did not leave...", I sighed.

"So Byakuren is living with Shinki?", asked Nanatsu. "No...", I muttered and shook my head, confusing the two women in my life, "...Byakuren sealed herself in a corner of Makai, wanted me and the old group to awake her as soon as humans and Youkai were ready to accept each other... she entrusted two of us with keys that would be necessary to unseal her... Shou got the Pagoda of Bishamonten, I got the crystal shard... and Murasa took the fragments of Tobikura."

The two exchanged a confused and shocked glance, but they didn't even know the end of it...

"Murasa and Ichirin were against letting Byakuren seal herself, and wanted me and Shou to give them the keys in order to unseal Byakuren again. Neither Shou, nor I, did give them a key... Murasa and I even got into a fight, and it was only through Shou that I could leave unharmed... we seperated then, each of us went our own way..."

Yeah. Yeah, Murasa's eyes, full of anger... Ichirin's accusing stare... Shou's sad gaze... it was an image burnt into my memory. I didn't know neither of them exactly well... I hadn't stayed long at the temple, and actually, I had only stayed there because I was weak, Yukari had threatened me to gap me there over and over again, and because I hadn't cared where I had been.

"Murasa hates me. Ichirin hates me... Only Shou understood me. We went all our own ways back then... Murasa vanished on the horizon with the Palanquin and the fragments of Tobikura, Ichirin left with Unzan into the outside world, and Shou stayed at the temple... I left for the outside world, like Ichirin, but way later...", I muttered, before I clenched my fists again and walked past Nanatsu and Rumia, who were looking at me with surprise and shock.

"Gr... Shou... don't think this is over yet... I swear... I'll stop you, no matter what. Byakuren wanted to sleep until it is time, and we all know the time has not come yet.", I growled loudly, my nails digging into my own palms as I stared after the Palanquin, which was still visible on the horizon.

I glared over my shoulder at the two women. "Nanatsu! Rumia!", I snarled, and the two of them flinched and nodded. When I began running after the ship, the two of them immediately followed me, and together, we ran after the ship.

Shou... Murasa... Ichirin... Unzan... Nazrin... I won't let you get away like that...

* * *

><p>(1) Lately, I've been enjoying a lot of Creepypasta, short stories meant to scare the living lights out of the reader. They are often regarding things like videogames... a lot of Pokémon ones, Zelda ones, and so on... I warn you, some of them are indeed quite... *shudders* You never gonna sleep again, trust me...<p>

Ugh. Whatever. Anyways, I read/watched a few while I read this chapter... I guess that was how I came up with the "dead Insanity" and the "place of dreamers", the "Unfocused world"...

* * *

><p><em>Whew. So, the introduction to "Undefined Fantastic Object" is done as well.<em>

_I guess it is pretty obvious as to who requested Chôzen to find out more about the treasure ship, huh? _

_Writing this chapter had three main goals: 1. Introduce 'the unfocused world', which will appear now and then again. 2. Hakurei Shrine Festival Preparations and encountering Nazrin, 3. Chôzen is out to stop the UFO Characters from foolishly unsealing Byakuren, with Nanatsu and Rumia by his side._

_Now then... I guess this is it? UFO has begun, and Negative Bullet nears it's end by another arc. I guess I can tell you that we will at least include Ten Desires, and then... well, I guess Negative Bullet will be over after it, but I am not quite sure yet._

_So, this time, Chôzen actually knows who is behind the incident... and this time, it is personal! Not once has one of the incidents been so personal... Not from the very beginning, like this one. _

_Once again, I am sorry that it actually took me a while to write this, but my free time was as good as none. Wrote this chapter in school mostly (I admit, a bit even during one lesson, but hey, I had finished the program we were supposed to write early, so... yeah. Had some time.)_

_That changes now, I guess... Especially this weekend will give me some time to write. _

_Finally, during this arc, I will introduce the OC's history at the end of the chapters... this time, we'll start with Chôzen's past self... the nihilistic one. This means, that this entry to "The Grimoire of SorrowfulReincarnation", as this small series of character introductions is called, is actually a summary of 0-Negative Memory._

* * *

><p><em><strong>The Grimoire of SorrowfulReincarnation<strong>_

**The Walking Enigma**

**Chôzen Gekido (Nihilism)**

Chôzen Gekido is an ancient Youkai of 77 042 years. Born from the emotions of hatred and indifference of the human kind, Chôzen had the natural ability to manipulate any beings negative emotions, and fed on such. However, after realizing what he did to the beings he manipulated (the manipulation often caused tragedies and miseries), Chôzen refused to manipulate them anylonger, even though it meant that he would hunger instead.

Not feeding anylonger on negative emotions (what he truly needed to, aside normal food), Chôzen eventually began to starve, yet tried to escape his instincts to cause tragedies and miseries. Doing so, he was unknowingly called to places with dark history by his own mind in order to feed on the dark past to stay alive. But in the end, he lost his sanity as he starved.

In his insane state, Chôzen began to believe himself to be weak, believed something to be amiss. Having lost any social abilites and every relationship he ever had while he stayed in the places of misery, Chôzen began to become lonesome... which caused him to feel a large nothingness inside him, which he mistaked for the lack of power.

At first, he tried to fill the nothingness by balancing everything out, trying to become a nihilist. And as he did, he heard of the long forgotten, forbidden path of nihilism. He made it his ultimate goal to follow this path in order to lose the nothingness he felt.

After following the path for a long time, Chôzen eventually finished the path of nihilism. While he did so, he met several people, among them Fujiwara no Mokou, the immortal that fused with a phoenix. But only Chôzen managed to finish it. And even as the so called 'Chosen One'.

As the 'Chosen One', the 'destroyer', Chôzen Gekido would be forced to cause the armageddon, the end of the world, with the new powers he achieved. Putting on the 'mask of no more future', an aspect of his original ability, the aspect of manipulating negative energy, was enhanced by so many times that it became Chôzen's main ability. And exactly that ability could negate things by splitting them up into atoms.

With his personality slowly changing to indifference, Chôzen began to train under one of the highest native goddesses, Suwako Moriya, along with Kanako Yasaka, which eventually began to develop a grudge towards him. He left before it escalated, though.

For the following thousands of years, Chôzen walked the earth without any goal and recollection. Until he met Yukari Yakumo one day. She managed to slip past his indifference and got some emotions out of him, which he only displayed towards her.

During their first meeting, Yukari told Chôzen of her dream to create a paradise, but Chôzen was not interested in a second world, and he continued his pointless journey. However, after Gensokyo's creation, Yukari Yakumo called him into it on the seventh day.

Inside Gensokyo, Chôzen met Nanatsu no Taizai and fell in love with her. She managed to get through to him and as she did, he began to leave the nihilism behind. But after he went to the outside world with her, where Nanatsu no Taizai had a stillbirth, insecurity returned and Chôzen fled back into Gensokyo, pursuing the nihilism once more.

The next important meeting in Chôzen history happened to be Mima Hakurei, the miko that had sacrifized herself to create Gensokyo. Being unsatisfied with the way it turned out, in addition to post-mortal influences, Mima's mind warped and the once so friendly spirit became an evil spirit and reincarnated into the land she had created.

Mima tried to change Gensokyo, but found herself unable to interact with anything aside Chôzen, who could see and hear her (possibly because a nihilist's eye cannot be deceived, as it only sees things as they are). She gave eventually up on her grudge as she realized she couldn't do anything... not as long as Chôzen was there, who would prevent her. She tried to get rid of him without making him suspicious, but failed.

Shortly after that, Yukari approached Chôzen to help her seal her half-sister, which was out of control. Chôzen fought Rumia Shisô, but during the battle, Chôzen's insanity finally gained control of him and the second personality inside him, which existed since the seperation from Nanatsu no Taizai, almost killed Rumia, which was only saved by being sealed.

This event caused a large crack in the mask of no more future, and Chôzen began to doubt the nihilism, which had apparently vanished. After several more events, during which he also met the Komeiji Sisters and their pets Rin and Utsuho, Chôzen went to the outside world due to Insanity's interference, where he was to find Nanatsu no Taizai.

After meeting the Scarlet Sisters and Patchouli Knowledge, Chôzen also encountered a nameless dragon that eventually became the Scarlet Devil Mansion's gatekeeper Hong Meiling, as well as Koakuma, the succubus from Makai.

His connection to the Scarlet Devil Mansion ended with a tragedy, in which the younger Scarlet was mentally scarred. Chôzen followed Nanatsu no Taizai's trails from that, and eventually tracked her down. During their reunion, Chôzen broke the mask of no more future, which would later be also a main factor as for why he lost his memory.

On the way back to Gensokyo, Chôzen was approached by Utsuho Reiuji, who believed Chôzen to be responsible for Satori Komeiji's depressions. Utsuho tried to kill Chôzen in blind rage, and he only tried to flee from her, his soul already weakened due to breaking the mask. But a combination of Chôzen's negation abilities, one of Yukari's gaps, and one of Utsuho's nuclear attacks, created a time paradox, in which Chôzen was trapped for three centuries.

As he left it, he had lost all memories, his weakened mind and soul not able to stand the events any longer.

* * *

><p><em>That's it, guys and gals. Thanks for reading this chapter, and I'll see you next chapter!<em>

_So long~!_


	72. Chapter 69 Fight the Sky!

_Hush! Phew! Hush!_

_Uh… don't worry, I'm just trying to be a cloud, moving through the sky… I guess._

_Anyways, before I'm doing some more weird things… Welcome to this next installment. Well, after a week of nothing more than stress, and a very relieving, longer weekend, and then another, even more stressing week, I present you now the next installment! Yay!_

_Aaaanyways… Let's start with Review time…_

_Ahum. So there were a few reviews... 4, to be exact. However... they were for the first chapters, and since it would be strange to reply to them HERE (70 Chapters later!), I guess I just thanks you for reviewing, __**Animajunki1230**__ and __**Aquatic-Idealist.**_

_However, since one of them mentioned it, there is one thing I'd like to say, though... Yeah, I will be going back to edit the first four chapters (at least them) when I get the time... just gonna polish them out a little, not changing a lot of stuff. It's just that they do look... weird, opposed to my current writing style. Just gonna go back and clean them off a few mistakes here and there, nothing that changes the whole plot or something (cause that would be like punching myself into the face, really)_

_So, after that is done… Let us start the chapter, shall we…?_

_DISCLAIMER: I do not own Touhou/Project Shrine Maiden, as it belongs to ZUN. However, Chôzen Gekido (and his responsible personalities), Nanatsu no Taizai, Ryoko Jigoku, Shiho Kumo, Kayako Saeki Henge and Sly do belong to me , as for I have created them in a moment of insanity._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 2: Head in he clouds – Fight the Sky!<strong>_

"DAMN IT!", I roared as I felt the ground beneath my left feet gone as soon as it touched it… I had stepped right into a puddle of mud, and slipped. It hurt as my body impacted with the ground and I rolled down the hill, dirt staining my face and clothes.

"Chôzen! Chô… Are you alright?", shouted Nanatsu's voice from the top of the hill. I ignored it and pushed myself up, snarled. "Yeah. Let's continue.", I hissed, glared after the ship on the horizon. I had catched up with it until now, but that little slip just there may cost me a lot of time... time that I don't have.

Glaring shortly over my shoulder at Nanatsu and Rumia, the two flinched and nodded, then charged past me, with me immediately following them, catching up. I was jumping over the ground by now, pushing off it right after one of my feet came in contact with it, and so, it only took me seven jumps to rush past Rumia and Nanatsu, who weren't as fast as me.

Comparing us three with each other in terms of speed, power and other aspects regarding our movements and our fighting style, one could easily see that Rumia was a fast and agile, above average in terms of power; while Nanatsu was slow, but incredibly powerful. I, on the other hand, was rather balanced, even though one cannot surely say what I am best at... Speed was my aspect, though... it changed, however, if Insanity took over. My power tended to rocket then, as well as my speed, but caused lack of control and defense at the same time.

In terms of fighting style, Rumia was the one who fought with the most vigor, intending to slash and kill her enemies (back then before the spellcard rules, at least), skilled with martial arts and her sword, even though she prefered to fight with kicks.

Nanatsu relied entirely on her vast physical power, her movements slow and her scythe even slower... and yet, ever so often, one slash would be all it took for most enemies to get knocked out. If the situation recquired it, however, she used the seven deadly sins to fight over distances.

This leads to me... I prefer to change in between wide-range and physical attacks, using Alastor and punches in physical attacks, and using negative energy (low-focused, not intended to negate) on wide-range... Insanity, however, prefered to mercily slash and kill, much like Rumia.

Why I am reviewing our fighting styles right now? Well, for once, our fighting styles could be found in our movements as well, with me using speed, Rumia using her powerful legs to run, and Nanatsu jumped with her body leaned forwards, the weight of the scythe giving her an extra boost, as well as the power of the purgatory surrounding her feet in the shape of darkred flames (otherwise, she wouldn't even be able to keep up with me and Rumia. Not at all.)

The second reason as for why I reviewed our fighting styles right now was, because I kinda get the feeling that we will need them soon... it may be just my imagination, but Unzan, the pink cloud with the huge beard, was glaring at me all the time as he flew aside the Palanquin, turned towards me and my two girls.

"I still don't completely understand, Chôzen...", began Rumia as she catched up with me, "...what exactly is your connection to them? You kinda explained it, but I... I can't understand why you get so worked up because of it...?"

I stopped for a second and frowned at her, surprised and confused. "I mean...why is it that you are so angry...? Is this... Byakuren.. special to you...?", asked Rumia hesitantly. I clenched a fist as something flashed through me, an old feeling that was suddenly brought up by the question.

"It's just... Byakuren is...", I began, muttered lowly, "...I respect her and her belief. Uniting Youkai and humanity to lco-exist sounds like a honorable goal... and..." Rumia and Nanatsu shared a short glance, apparently wondering why I had trailed off so suddenly. "And what...?", asked Nanatsu, but I didn't feel like replying.

Now, it wasn't that I didn't trust Nanatsu... and it wasn't that I didn't trust Rumia... Somehow, though, the words just didn't want to leave my mouth. It remained stuck in my head and throat, never leaving my mouth.

_"Byakuren's goal... humans and Youkai co-existing... If that would indeed work, it would mean that even someone as me, someone who has always been an outsider... would be accepted... finally..."_

"Chôzen? Hey, are you there?", asked Rumia, nudging my forehead. This action called me back to reality and out of my thoughts. "W-wha..?", I gasped, blinking. "Just... just what is wrong with you, Chôzen? You're spacing out on us, and you behave this... this...!" The angel of death didn't finish the sentence, turning away before I could read her emotions... I managed though. And found myself surprised.

Rumia's expression, even though I had only seen it for a second, displayed anger, rage... inner rage, hidden away, anger at something I had done... possibly at my behaviour...?

"Ugh... Look... I owe Byakuren this. She'd done enough for me, and I couldn't repay her one bit... She took me in when I had no home and no one else did want to take me in, she cared for me even though no one else ever had and I never wanted someone to do so at that moment, and she was the ultimate trigger for my decision to follow Nanatsu into the outside world once more...", I sighed.

That wasn't a lie. Partially, this was indeed my reason for accepting Byakuren's wish of being sealed away. I respected her choice, even though I had been, even though I never admitted it, against it as well... but out of respect for her and her goals, I had never once complained...

...but deep in my heart, I mourned as well, wanted Byakuren to be unsealed and among us again... Deep in my heart, I wanted her to be back just as much as Murasa, Shou and Ichirin wanted her to be...

"You owe her...?", muttered Rumia, blinking. I turned away as she shared yet another confused glance with Nanatsu... I had enough of this. We were wasting time. Time necessary to prevent the unsealing of Byakuren.

...I can't allow this.

Without a word to Nanatsu and Rumia, I pushed myself off the ground and jumped towards the next hill, after the flying ship. I ignored their surprised complaints and landed on the ground, immediately pushing myself off it, before I landed on a hill right after the jump.

Now, it is true that I can fly... but jumping like this was faster than flying... as weird as that sounds, rapidly using my strength to push me forwards, rather than keeping me in the air, is faster. And with no time to lose, every second counted.

Besides... the ship was flying straight into a thunderstorm. I know that the ship is safe, due to Unzan's help... he would push the other clouds out of the way for it. But for me, Nanatsu and Rumia to fly that high in a thunderstorm was lethal.

I didn't even glance over my shoulder to see if Nanatsu and Rumia were following me... there was no need to. I knew they would. They always do, and always would... I can't say that I dislike them following me... I can't say that I dislike the idea of them now getting along...

...I disliked the idea of us three being near each other at the moment, any longer than necessary that is, though.

I just can't stand it... the loneliness, even though I am not alone...

My heart beats for two women, but their hearts do not beat for me... and yet, if I were not there, their hearts would stop to beat... Call it addiction,masochism or whatever... without each other, we would wither like a flower in the darkness...

Nanatsu... Rumia...

...it will break their hearts if I would really leave to live in Makai, forever alone, isolated until my time comes... How am I going to tell them that we can't continue like this...? That we have no future this way...?

It will shatter their hearts if I tell them that I will...

"SOMETHING IS HAPPENING!"

The sudden roar from Nanatsu ripped me out of my thoughts. I immediately stopped and rose my gaze to the flying treasure ship, wondering what exactly was happening...

...it was a dark shape standing at the back of the ship, piercing red eyes staring in an amused, wicked way at us. At me.

As I saw the dark shape, I was immediately reminded of the unfocused world and how things appeared to be distorted, dying... a scary place to be. This shape could be straight out of it, no doubt...

As soon as I saw the shape, I tried to figure out who it was... Murasa, Ichirin, Shou or Nazrin. However, no matter how much I tried to focus my eyes on it, I just couldn't make out who it was... it was like liquid that you try to grab with a single hand... like black fog, never taking a real shape, constantly wavering. Only it's red eyes remained in the same place...

"What is that...?", muttered Nanatsu behind me. "I don't know...", I whispered, snarling, "...but the actual question is... who is that?" Glancing over my shoulder, I took in Nanatsu's scared, unsure expression, and Rumia's hard, angry one. "I don't like it.", hissed the angel of death, and I could only agree. This was neither Shou, Nazrin, Murasa or Ichirin... and by all means, not Unzan. Thiis lead me to one question... just who had Murasa hired?

The dark, foggy shape glanced behind it all of sudden, as if there was something... and when it nodded (or so it appeared at least, when it's eyes suddenly moved down and up) I knew that something was going to happen... and I should be right.

The dark shape moved backwards, vanished from my sight... only to be replaced by something falling over the edge of the ship, falling towards the ground.

I narrowed my eyes as I watched the falling object... it looked like a bundle of blue and white clothes, fluttering in the wind of the great speed it was falling with. For a moment, I thought it was a trick of Murasa's... until I noticed that Unzan, the big pink cloud, was no longer following the ship.

That moment, it became clear to me that this bundle was no bundle...

"OUT OF THE WAY!", I roared, jumping backwards and extending my arms to shield Nanatsu and Rumia, if possible even get out of the way with them... sadly, I had moved too late.

A giant, pink fist rushed towards us and hit me like a train. Fortunately, I had managed to at least change the path of the fist, and so, only I had been hit, rushing towards heaven with the fist... only to fall towards the ground a few seconds later.

Even before I impacted with it, my body hurt like hell, due to the power of the attack... when I impacted with the ground, I felt my body hurt all over, a sick noise indicating that one of my legs had just snapped from the impacts.

Snarling, I pushed myself up, glaring past the shocked women in my life, right at the "bundle of white and blue cloth", which I had already identified as Ichirin Kumoi, the nyuudo-controlling Youkai that had followed Byakuren back then. And of course, the fist that had hit me was Unzan's.

The gigantic, pink cloud with the face of an old man, as well as Ichirin Kumoi, glared at me as I lifted off the ground, hovering above it, knowing that I couldn't stand on my broken leg anymore... not until it had healed. Would take a moment, though...

"Gekido... You've changed!", called Ichirin out, Unzan hovering behind her. "Ichirin...", I snarled. It seems she is still angry at me... she called me by my last name, not my first... "We didn't believe Nazrin when she described the person at the temple to look like you... but now, seeing you with my own eyes, I will have to apologize to her..."

"You better do…!", I growled, hovering past Nanatsu and Rumia towards the giant cloud and the one it protected. "I will. But first… first, I'll stop you and retrieve the shard!", roared Ichirin, extending one hand towards me. I hissed and rose my arms to protect me… I covered them in negative energy in just the right moment, as Unzan's fist hit me only a second later.

This time, Unzan's attack was not as powerful to me… okay, so it was still as powerful as before, but the negative energy protected me enough for me not to be hurten. And when I extended my arms into both directions suddenly, Unzan's fist exploded into several smaller clouds, which then gathered into a fist again next to him.

"Fine!", I roared, "But don't think I will just let you do that! It is not time to wake Byakuren, and I will prevent her awakening with everything I have until the time has come!"

Ichirin didn't reply… she merely snarled and rose the yellow ring she held in her right hand.

This was going to be a hard battle.

_~ Music: The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess - Argorok~_

When Unzan swung his fist down on me, I rolled backwards in midair and avoided the gigantic fist that way. Around us, the storm began to pick up, lightning breaking through the dark sky with ferocity that I hadn't seen in a long while, rain coming down from heaven like waterfalls.

The howling wind roared in my ears, blocked out nearly every other sound... I had to focus hardly on Ichirin and Unzan, tried hardly to make out any sounds they made. My sight was bad, the wind and rain in my eyes limiting my reactions, and the howling winds drowned out any of the silent sounds that the giant cloud or the one it protected made.

Now, if Unzan had been actually nothing more than a puppet, being controlled by Ichirin, this wouldn't have been the problem... In that case, I could've read Ichirin's movements and could've used that against her. However, this was not the case. Unzan was an own being, acted on his own... would do anything to protect Ichirin, the girl he had sworn to protect, his purpose nothing more than that.

"HIYAH!", roared Ichirin, swinging one fist forwards, encouraging Unzan to attack me. I hissed and rose my arms, crossed them in front of my body and blocked the attack with another charge of negative energy. What took me by surprise, though, was that Unzan's fist didn't dissolve this time... rather than that, I was on the receiving end of having already overused this technique... yes, I had only used it twice now, but sadly, Unzan and Ichirin had already come up with a way to counter!

I pushed Unzan's fist back and twirled around, snarled and growled as the other fist of Unzan hit me full force, throwing me backwards. Due to blocking it, though, I managed to minimize the force of the attack somewhat. I landed on the ground and sled on it, the force of Unzan's raw power giving me no chance to stop.

My unwilling slide ended eventually, when I landed with the back against a huge rock... my broken leg hurt a lot... but since it hadn't just given away under the pressure, I was silently wondering if it was indeed broken or just wounded.

_"Unzan... I never fought him before... And I am only glad I never had to until now. He's terribly strong... But as every enemy, no matter how weak or strong, he must have a weak point... An uncoordinated movement in a combo, a moment to cool down..."_

Unzan pulled his right fist back and huffed out loudly... sort of a battle cry. A very silent one.

Believe it or not, Unzan is a terribly shy Nyuudo... he speaks with no one else but Ichirin, and even then, he only whispers into her ear. Unzan, a powerful Nyuudo, an intimidating appearance (and that even though he was a pink cloud) and a purpose... and yet, he was a shy and retiring person.

Unzan's right fist came swinging down towards me, and it was only due to a very well placed backflip that I managed to avoid it as it crashed into the ground.

Agility was luckily something that came with being a Youkai... heightened reflexes, quicker movements, superhuman power and special abilities... We Youkai sure had our advantages. And our downsides. Solitude, personificating things we did not want to, no secure future and often being hunted down or exterminated. At least that was how things were in the outside world.

But still... imagine me, a complete clumsy person, doing backflips with ease. The irony.

Unzan's left fist came from the left, and with one quick jump backwards into the air, I avoided it. Lightning shot through the air next to me and hit the ground, a roar following it, echoing through the air. The roar of impacting lightning, the noise of a small explosion as it decharged up into the sky... Was big ol' bully Orochi perhaps in a bad mood today, or why was there such a gigantic storm?

"HEYJAAAAAAH!", shouted Ichirin once more, swinging her arms forwards. Unzan, encouraged by her shouts, rose his right fist once more, and continued his attacks, swinging his right fist forwards, which I avoided by jumping backwards.

I landed on top of his second fist, which Unzan swung at me right after the first attack. Pushing myself off the fist, I charged towards Unzan's face... which was waaaaay far away from me, up in the sky. I can only thank whatever force allowed me to fly in Gensokyo...

...Thank you, Nihilism!

Unzan let out a very... well, "cloud-like" huff when I hit him into the face, and then let myself fall backwards to the ground... With the way Unzan was swinging his arms around, I had to get away from him as fast as possible.

I stopped my fall in midair and twirled around, facing Unzan once more... only to gasp as a gigantic fist neared me from above, swinging down in an arc towards me... I had no chance to avoid it, hopelessly in the way of the gigantic fist.

It hit me and pulled me down with it... the pain didn't kick in until I impacted with the ground, stuck in between the fist and the earth. Luckily, as Unzan's hand wasn't very solid, I at least was in no danger of being actually crushed... the pain was unbearable, though...

"CHÔZEEEEN!", roared Nanatsu's voice over the howl of the winds and Ichirin's laughter. "Yeah! And grumpy Murasa said we stood no chance against him!", cheered the nyuudo-user, pumping a fist into the air. "And now give me the crystal shard! Byakuren will be unsealed, Chôzen!"

I snarled in anger and tried to push the gigantic fist off me, while Ichirin descended towards me... of course to retrieve the shard from my possession...

I won't let her!

"HYYYYYAAAAAAAAAARGH!", I roared, using every strength I had to push the fist off me... only was Unzan way stronger than me... but at least, he had some problems holding me back. "Give up, Chôzen... We will finally awake Byakuren again.", sighed Ichirin, just as she bowed down next to me, extending a hand towards the pocket of my shirt... pah, too bad that the crystal shard isn't there any longer... if it would've been there, I would've lost it more than once...

Just gotta wait one second longer and...

"HYAAAAAAA**AAAAAAARGH! YA!"**

Ichirin let out a gasp when I simply pushed the fist off myself and spun on the ground, kicking her feet away and catching her as she fell. **"Sorry, toots, but Murasa was right. You got no chance if you keep on underestimating me!"**, chuckled Insanity.

Yeah. Yeah, I had let him free. He had been right when he said that he had a feeling that we needed to work together on this. I agreed on this. I agree fully on this. We had our deficits... We had them quite often. But now... now this should be over. While I would never let him free control over the body without at least some restraints, as he is a power-hungry beast, only longing for control and might... once he got a taste of it, he'd never let go of it, until he has his prey...

Two kings on the same throne, one in control, the other in charge. At the moment, I control him as he is in charge, but back in the days that I first fought Rumia it was exactly the other way around... Back in the days right before I met Byakuren for the first time, and finally got a hold on myself and Insanity...

**"Now that the real demon is unleashed, think you can still retrieve this shard so easily, huh?"**, taunted Insanity through my body, amused at this turn of events. Amused at being set free. At finally being able to fight. He would still have to hold back, he knew... this wasn't Rumia he was fighting against. He didn't want to go all out... only his true queen should see and experience his full strength, and yet she shouldn't tremble as she faces it, and should not bow to him, should stand up to him and hurt him...

It was a sworn ritual for Insanity... A ritual that actually only twice had taken place... two times with the same queen. Rumia Shisô.

**"Fighting the real demon in the middle of a storm... how fitting, don't you think, Kumoi?"**, roared Insanity towards Ichirin Kumoi, which had pushed away from him, and her Nyuudo, enjoying their shocked, surprised faces as the lightning around us continued and the storm around us seemed yet to pick up again.

**"This is going to be. So. Much. Fun!"**

* * *

><p><em>Rumia's PoV<em>

I hissed, grinding my teeth against each other as I followed Chôzen's movements against the storm. Being an exalted Youkai came in handy, being a predator that lurked in the darkness of the night even more... My eyes were excellent, perfect to see in the dark... my own darkness, as well as the natural one. And so, even a storm didn't minimize my sight in the slightest.

As such, it wasn't a problem for me to see Chôzen against the storm... against all the rain and the darkness. Unlike Nanatsu, who could only see him when the lightning broke through the dark sky, highlighting his shape against the illuminated sky.

What I saw against the sky... it wasn't to my liking at all.

"I-Is he alright...?", asked Nanatsu behind me, almost causing me to cringe. "Y-yeah. He's fine. Stupid made us worry for nothing.", I chuckled uneasily, smiling over my shoulder at the woman of my heart. Nanatsu showed a soft smile and let out a deep breath of relief, before she stared into the heaven again.

I followed her example, but as soon as I had turned away and was sure that Nanatsu couldn't see me anymore, my smile fell, became an expression of worry and seriousness... I knew that I possibly couldn't tell Nanatsu what I could see...

The sudden change in his movements, the ferociousness in his attacks, the reckless charges at the giant cloud without a plan... and the raw power I could see him radiate... This wasn't Chôzen. Not anymore. This was... my king. Chôzen's insane side.

...the one that had once been my king.

Why was he in control? Why had Chôzen let him taken control? Chôzen and his insane side were anything but on terms... the only time that I remember them actually working together was when they had fought me... in that one, apocalyptic night...

Sure, there was that time against Utsuho... I can't be sure about this, but.. For the bloodlust to actually gain control like it did, Chôzen's insane side should've given up control... they both would have to agree on giving up. Furthermore, Nanatsu told me about being in Chôzen's "inner world"... a pub, as she told me, but I can't imagine it to be like that.

I envy Nanatsu a little... I wish I could've been in Chôzen's inner world as well. Maybe this would give me more understanding of him and his strange ways... I understand him, understand his insane side... I understand his insane side like nobody else, due to my insane side being just like his... but I can't understand him if he is like he usually is, his normal self... His true self is wrapped in mysteries and riddles, and he lets no one close to him... not even me and Nanatsu... We are close, there is no doubt in that. But there is still this invisible barrier that Chôzen builds up around himself, to hide his very core, his feelings...

Chôzen... I hope you know what you do... I trust you, I trust you do have reasons for letting him free.. but still... Do you really know what you're doing? I feel like every time that you let him free, you lose a part of yourself...

...that I lose a part of you.

* * *

><p><em>Insanity's PoV<em>

Ha! I can't actually believe that Kumoi thought that Chôzen was THAT easy to defeat! Come on, she saw me once when I fought back those humans along Murasa and that pink cloud! Pah. Anyways, guess I am something like the ace up Chôzen's sleeve.

Using his body was quite a torment if it wasn't distorted into mine... well, my version of his body. Even now, I feel like I am in some confined space, like wearing a straitjacket... actually, maybe it was good that way. I am a madman, after all... haha.

Fighting me, the demon inside the former nihilist, inside this storm... Ichirin seemed scared about the sudden change in "Chôzen's" behaviour, and I bet the setting here makes her even more nervous... and me excited! The raging thunder, the bright flashes of lightning, the rain on my skin, the weight of my wet clothes... It's a thrill!

"You're... not him...", whispered Ichirin after calling Unzan back for a moment. **"Well... What'cha know babe, actually, I am not."**, I sniggered, not even trying to hide my amusement. "Who are you?" **"Me? Well... I guess I don't have a name. But that doesn't matter, anyways... I live my days as someone who doesn't care for name or rank, base of life or any shit like that... No, I am living on instinct... You could say... I am a no one at mind, and a cold person at heart...!"**

The Nyuudo-controlling woman let out a loud gasp when I moved... Guess she didn't even see me move. Can't blame her. I am much quicker than the already fast Chôzen. He's a fool for not using all of his power... Well, I don't care! Call me irresponsible, but I LOVE this power...!

_"I know what you're about to do... and don't even think about it!"_, hissed Chôzen's voice all of sudden... causing me to snicker as Unzan's right fist burst apart after I struck mine trough it. **"Well... too late for that, ol' pal Chôzen. But I guess I'll not do it, anyways."**, I chuckled, glancing over my shoulder at the one who that cloud protected.

_"You better don't. Only a coward would attack Ichirin! You know that she isn't a fighter herself, and entirely relies on Unzan for fighting!" _**"I get it, I get it, calm down!"** Geez, that Chôzen. **"I'm powerful and malicious, but that doesn't mean that I fight unfair... even I can see that she is a weakling, and only the cloud is indeed powerful..."**

Scratching the back of my head, I turned and looked over to where the cloud had moved in behind the one it protected. At least, according to Chôzen, he does that. Can't say I know... to be honest, I don't care much about people. If it weren't for Chôzen, I wouldn't even be able to remember most names... good thing that I can access his memories.

That doesn't mean, however, that I am even searching for peoples names or something. But it helps me communicate with him about people that I honestly don't even give a shit about. Call me ignorant, call me mean, call me whatever you like... I don't care!

They don't call me Chôzen's inner demon for nothing, after all!

"What is your connection to Chôzen Gekido?", hissed Kumoi all of sudden, reminiding me of her presence, even though I had been directly looking at her the whole time. "You look exactly like him, but..." I rose an eyebrow as she trailed off, looking up at my fringe... and snickered when I realized that she was confused about why and how the colour of my fringe and my eyes changed.

Actually, like I have to remember myself ever so often, Chôzen is a Youkai that not only embodies negativity, but is partially made of negative energy... which is radiated at three locations of his body. Not that the radiation of it is extremely strong, mind you... it's just that these three locations change something... they all do serve a purpose.

The first one is the upper back... the back of his chest, to be exact. This spot is able to charge negative energy into a few things... it is the reason that the green line on his shirt begins to glow. It absorbs the negative energy of the same colour... and actually, is the only of the three locations that doesn't change colour with me taking over.

The second location happens to be Chôzen's eyes... Actually, his eyecolour is a regular, deep grey... only, due to the negative energy being able to flow freely in his irises, it appears to be green and gives of a whole lot of light.

The last location is his fringe... creating stripes of green colour in his fringe. This location's purpose is... it sort of absorbs the negative energy around. Weird, I know, absorbing energy through your hair, and even through goddamn green-coloured stripes in your fringe.

The reason as for why Kumoi was confused now was, that Chôzen's eyes and fringe turned crimson after I took over... since I collect and use only red negative energy, the stronger charged one.

"Are you something like a replica? Or are you just able to transform into certain people?", asked Kumoi, slightly causing me to frown and worry about the second part of her question... it was like a bad omen, the weird way she said it that alarmed me.

That wavering, dark shape from before...

...a shapeshifter?

**"Heh. Actually... Neither."**, I chuckled, replying to Kumoi's question. Ichirin flinched all of sudden, and then nodded slowly. "Unzan believes you are a parasite that has taken over Chôzen Gekido's body.", exclaimed the protected one, leaving me to snort. **"Well, what do you know... He isn't that far from the truth! I am indeed something like a parasite... feeding on Chôzen's misery actually is the only reason that I live."**, I chuckled.

_"Spreading false facts again? You're almost as worse as Mima when it comes to lying and boasting..." _**"Don't just compare me to people... sheesh!"** _"Ah... sure." _**"Anyways, if you don't mind, Chôzen, I'm returning to this... cloud."**

I rose a hand as I spoke, blocking the gigantic fist with my bare hand. "Unzan says that you are talking with Chôzen... is it possible that you are cooperating with him?", shouted Kumoi's voice from the other side of the fist... which I pushed out of the way, grinning with an insane smirk at the protected one.

**"Do you really think you could just come and beat Chôzen up? YOU? And after that captain warned you? PAH! This is just too funny, believe me... She warned you for a reason. But please, go back and tell her of your shameful defeat... I hope you realize now that I am not an enemy to be taken light... kiddo. You still have much to learn..."**, I snickered, grinning at Kumoi. Man, she's too foolish... just like a rebelling teenager, she thinks she could outsmart or even defeat Chôzen... and much more, me! Pah!

She didn't seems to like my words at all. She narrowed her eyes at me and rose that yellow ring once more. With narrowed eyes, she slowly repeated her questions, which I could only hear due to my heightened senses... the rain had gotten really loud by now. And quite hard. What's this, a typhoon? "I asked you something! Unzan said that you are talking with Chôzen... is it possible that you are cooperating with him?"

A grin flashed over my lips, deciding to change my plan... our plan. Seems she doesn't like me... well then, I'll give her back what she wants, then! **"True! I do indeed talk to him... it's his body, and I am only the parasite, as you called me... But since you are so attached to him, here he is... just for you!"**

I rushed forwards, changing with Chôzen as we rushed towards her... Good luck, Chôzen. I'm waiting for my next opportunity to fight. Hope you let me out soon again... I am enjoying this... even though you only let me out to regain the upper hand... to get out of your misfortunate situation... only if it was a small moment...

I enjoyed messing with Kumoi. I enjoyed the short moment of freedom... well, confined freedom.

Whatever. Hope you'll have your fun~ See ya soon~

* * *

><p><em>Chôzen's PoV<em>

Aaaand here I am in control again! Time to finish this once and for all!

Charging towards Ichirin, I changed my course in the last second, avoiding a giant fist from above. Unzan was mad now. Damn mad.

The cloud-nyuudo that only whispered to Ichirin because it was too shy was in blind rage by now... I had come too close to the one he protected. And making him mad was my goal. It was him I had to fight, not Ichirin...

...to be honest, Murasa, the boldest one of the old group at the Myouren Temple, had Ichirin often called "nothing more than Unzan's hitbox"... whatever that was supposed to mean. But I do believe she refers to the fact that, to beat Unzan, you have to attack Ichirin...

I flew upwards, right into the storm... I had to reach Unzan's face. Attacking him there seems to be the only way to actually hurt him... other than hurting Ichirin, something I want to avoid at all costs. Ichirin herself isn't much of a fighter... and attacking her wouldn't make me better than big ol' bully Kanako.

So I kept on flying higher and higher, the pink cloud's face my goal. Rain and wind kept on hitting my face, making it hard for me to see and keep my direction... the higher I got, the harder the wind got. However, luckily, I think I am just about there... Unzan's gigantic face has come really close by now...

I wish I could see more... With narrowed eyes, I can barely see... but if I open them any more, the water will get in and completely blind me...

Wait... wait, this isn't his face! This is...!

I crossed my arms in front of my chest, holding them in an "X" shape to block the incoming fist from right above... Boy, this is going to hurt!

The sudden impact of the huge fist shook my body and almost made me threw up... especially as I noticed at what speed I was moving. Moving DOWN!

Glaring over my shoulder, all I could see was how the ground appeared in my sight again. I began to panic that moment, well knowing that this was going to hurt... and that I couldn't do a thing.

I was well aware of the sweat that mingled with the cold water on my face... Cold sweat as panic broke out in me.

But even before I could come up with a plan, it was already too late. I managed to shift a little, using my legs to break the fall... forgetting one important thing. One of my legs was anything but okay.

I held back a scream as pain flew through me, the gigantic fist pushing me against the ground, my weak leg holding me up... threatening to give in...

Unzan seemed to notice my misfortunate situation, and used even more power... and I actually let out a pained scream as my leg made another sick sound and gave in under the pressure.

"Ha! So much for that!", roared Ichirin somewhere in front of me... Shit, this isn't good at all! I'm in danger here! And the shard is, as well!

Unzan pushed again, using more power, and I actually began to feel somewhat like a spring, his raw power forcing me into my knees... **"That you always have to screw up things..."**, sighed Insanity inside my head... but made no attempt at helping my leg to recover, or at helping me out. DAMN HIM!

"Now...", I flinched when a soft hand laid onto my chest, tracing it, searching for something, "...where is the crystal shard?" I growled at Ichirin, who stood right before me, searching through the pockets of my shirt. "H-hidden... somewhere...", I hissed, causing Ichirin to frown. "As if. Nazrin already mentioned that you keep it on your body somewhere. The dowsing rods pointed directly at you when she was searching the keys.", retorted Ichirin, slipping a hand into the pocket of my jeans. "Nothing.", she muttered, hissing.

"Okay, Gekido! Last chance! Tell me where you keep the shard, or Unzan is going to crush you rig...!"

My eyes widened when Unzan suddenly pulled his fist back, and Ichirin stopped talking... before her eyes rolled into the back of her head, and she fell over, almost onto me. "Enough was enough!", huffed Rumia, leaning Tyrfing onto her shoulder. "She had that one coming, I swear. She should thank me that I only used the broad side, though!"

_~ Music stop~_

For a moment, I stared wide-eyed at the angel of death, which had just saved me and the crystal shard... by interupting our fight. "Rumia, you shouldn't have done that! It wasn't your fight!", gasped Nanatsu as she landed directly next to us, but Rumia let out just another huff.

"Look, I can tolerate a lot, but not her groping him! She didn't even win yet!", snarled the angel of death at the other woman, causing her to sigh. "Oh dear, what am I going to do with the two of you... you always act so immature..."

I shared a glance with Rumia, but then chuckled in an amused way. "Thanks, Rumia.", I sighed. "Whatever.", replied the angel of death, before she extended a hand towards me. "Need to get up, old man? You look like your legs can't carry you anylonger.", teased the angel of death, but I let out a sigh.

Looking down at Ichirin to my feet made me feel bad... receiving the broad side of a sword to the head was pain enough, but did Rumia really have to knock her out? Unzan's going to be...

UNZAN!

I rose my gaze, peered through the rain and the darkness, only to find the face of an enraged old man... I noticed his anger just in the last second to see the fist coming down at me once more... DAMN IT!

And all of sudden, there was nothing more than black...

* * *

><p><em>"Ouch...<em>

_...did someone... actually see what just hit me...?_

_Woah, I feel like I should have a major pain throughout my whole body after being hit by Unzan's fist without blocking it... but here I am, all that I have is a little headache..."_

I opened up one eye and glanced around. The sky above me was of a light orange colour, just as if the sun was just setting... and yet, an even softer colour, almost... cream-coloured. The clouds in the sky looked funny as well... way too edgy and serious to be a thoughtless cloud...

_"...where is here, anyways?"_

Sitting up, I shook all drowsiness from me, one hand massaging my right temple, waiting for the pain to become numb... but when I opened up my eyes, I quickly forgot the pain as I looked around me.

I was lying on top of a green hill with short grass... That wasn't unusual. Last time I checked, I got crushed by a fist on top of a hill in the middle of a storm.

However... this hill... just... faded into nothing. It vanished in a soft, orange mist at the lower end... and when I looked up, I could see a few buildings that confused me even more.

One was a maze made of green, another building was a tower in the distance, a huge, red heart on it... And then, there was this house to the left of the maze, a beautiful white house with a single tower... Alice's house... and it was guarded not by dolls, but...

Cards as tall as me with spears and helmets?

...Oh god, don't tell me...!

**"Well, hello there, Chôzen."**, chuckled a sinister voice, and upon twirling around, I came face to face with Insanity, who stood behind me, grinning smugly at me with his arms crossed in front of his chest. **"Or rather... welcome back, Chôzen. Welcome back to the... unfocused world... Or more certainly..."**

I turned around and looked once more at the... "wonderland"... that lay before me. "Alice's part of the unfocused world...", I mused, earning a chuckle from Insanity. **"Welcome to the wonderland, Chôzen... A white rabbit, that was very nervous, told me that a certain Alice was roaming around here..."**

Slowly standing up, I let my gaze move around once more. "You're kidding me, right...?", I muttered. **"Not at all. Very well then, Dorothy... Shall we?"**, snickered Insanity, before he calmly walked past me towards the maze...

...and as I stood there, looking after him and over to the house in the distance, I knew that I was going to see a certain puppeteer yet another time... If I wanted or not.

A question is, though... how did I get into the unfocused world this time? I don't remember falling asleep...

**"Stop wasting my time! There's a lady waiting for us, Dorothy! Do I really need to get your red shoes or something?"**

Oh well... I guess it's time for a bedtime story then...

...somehow, I get the feeling that this story isn't named the Insanity of Oz... but rather...

Chôzen in Wonderland...

* * *

><p><em>And that's about it!<em>

_Heh. I was actually thinking about whether to introduce Shou or Ichirin in this chapter... and eventually decided for the later one, as Shou's going to play a role in a later chapter._

_Now... I personally don't think this is a great chapter... rather average, I guess. I wish that the fight between Chôzen and Unzan would be a little different but... I just don't manage to get it right. This is actually the... what? Seventh version or something? This fight was a little... weird._

_But oh well._

_Now, Chôzen is back in the unfocused world... in Alice's part, to be exact. And Insanity, who seems to like appearing more often now, is there with him... but how did Chôzen get into the unfocused world? Wasn't he about to be crushed by Unzan? (as good as a cloud can crush someone...)_

_It is like I said... the unfocused world will gain a little importance now and then... and since it was just created, I thought I actually give it a little importance... And until now, only Chôzen and Alice are known to be able to access the mysterious unfocused world... who else is part of it, or will become...?_

_Well, that's stuff of the future. Hope you enjoyed the chapter, and are just as eager as I for the next one._

So long~!

* * *

><p><em><strong>The Grimoire of SorrowfulReincarnation<strong>_

**The Walking Enigma**

**Chôzen Gekido (Amnesia)**

Chôzen Gekido, even though being the same person as before, had gained an entirely different personality after his loss of memory. Chôzen, the same exalted Youkai that once pursuid the path of Nihilism for a long time, only remembers one thing as he comes to... that he just hit his head on the pavement of a Shinto Shrine.

Reimu Hakurei, the owner of the shrine, was confused about this new arrival, as she was sure she had seen him before. And only shortly after, she indeed found him in the records of the Hakurei Family... labelled as "Youkai of Negativity", with the ability to "negate anything and everything", even though she and Chôzen are sure that this must be a mistake of some sorts.

Still not knowing his name, Marisa Kirisame makes her appearance, and after a row of unfortunate events, Chôzen is left at the shrine as Reimu goes buying supplies, and Marisa heads home. It is then that he accidentally sets free Mima Hakurei, who had been sealed in a silver chest for over five years. The evil spirit is surprised about his amnesia, but, as he doesn't know, uses this to her advantage and pretends to be an old friend of him.

It is Mima that helps him at least remember his name and the actual limit to his powers... which he still didn't believe in. However, as he should notice that very night, his powers are real... and damn weak. All he was able to do was to negate one's special power... and he didn't even know how.

Being dragged into an "incident" as a strange, scarlet fog lays onto the land, Chôzen sets out along Marisa, Reimu and Mima to find the source of it. Along the way, he gets into a fight with an apparently young Youkai... that turns out to be just as exalted as he as Mima accidentally takes off her seal. Said Youkai was none else than Rumia Shisô, the half-sister of Yukari that he helped seal. Leaving the old grudges behind (partially because she temporarily forgot entirely about "Insanity" due to the effects of the seal), she began to feel attracted to him, held back, though.

The incident was eventually resolved after the Scarlet Devil Mansion, old acquaintances of Chôzen, were responsible for the mist, and even though Chôzen helped Remilia Scarlet in battle as he snapped for some reason (Insanity coming through), they lost after Remilia accepted where she was wrong, and defeated Chôzen with a single hit.

Chôzen returned to normal, and after meeting Flandre again, as well as the new employee at the Scarlet Devil Mansion, he went out to explore Gensokyo a bit. It was during these explorations that he met Yuuka Kazami first, even though he never learned her name then.

Shortly after, when spring refused to come, Chôzen went out with Reimu, Marisa and Mima again to find the source of the stolen spring. During this incident, he should meet Ryoko Jigoku, who became his mentor, as well as Alice Margatroid, who he instantly learned to hate. After meeting Yuyuko Saigyouji and Youmu Konpaku again after over three centuries, he also stumbled into the Yakumo family after requesting to see them. During his visit to Yukari's residence, a few things became clear to him about himself, and he also should meet Nanatsu no Taizai, his wife, again.

Having taken residence with her in a newly build house on the edge of the forest of magic, the house warming is quickly disturbed as Yukari notices the moon to be fake. Making up a team with Rumia Shisô, Chôzen left along four more teams to resolve the incident, which was ultimately resolved by Reimu and Yukari, much like the ones before. During this incident, Chôzen also fought Fujiwara no Mokou, and soon began to remember having met her before during the path of nihilism.

The incident behind, a new one starts when flowers bloom out of season only shortly after, confusing Chôzen. Entirely ignoring it, Chôzen should meet Sakuya's father, Dio, and also eventually come to terms with Yuuka, who he met again at the end of the imperishable night incident, where she had teamed up with Mima. Yuuka opened a gateway to Higan, where Chôzen eventually learned of his purpose to be the one that destroys it all once more.

After Rumia Shisô, who had been fighting with Nanatsu no Taizai over him ever since the imperishable night, left him, saying that they shouldn't be, Chôzen fell into depressions, which even didn't end when the next incident started, which soon turned out to have a personal meaning to him, as Kanako Yasaka, who held a grudge against him since thousands of years, attacked him. Ultimately, he managed to stop her... or rather, was stopped as well by Suwako Moriya, his former mentor.

Rumia Shisô returned shortly later, her mind only set on killing Chôzen or being killed herself to end her suffering. Chôzen had to trust his insane personality, Insanity, to help him, and it was only with his help that he managed to defeat Rumia... but at a terrible cost, as he believed to have killed her. After a terrible challenge set up by Insanity, he understands his mistake, and actually manages to save Rumia's life.

It is only one season later that Chôzen's life turns upside-down as he is called into another incident... which, this time, only draws him to it because of a personal reason: Chôzen could meet the one again that took his memories. Unknown to him, as he descended into the underground alongside Rumia and Nanatsu, he set Mima's plan of getting rid of him in motion, which in the end, though failed.

Regaining his memories after encountering Utsuho Reiuji, the one responsible for him losing them in the first place, he confronts her over his and Gensokyo's fate. Apparently dying along her during their fight, Nanatsu and Rumia are to return a century later as he should resurrect, but as he returns and finishes fighting Utsuho, ending in a draw, he reunites with Nanatsu and Rumia... only to learn that the two of them were now a couple.

Feeling betrayed, he left. Trying to find reason and back to his usual self, he visited several places in Gensokyo, and finally found what he searched for through, of all persons, Alice Margatroid, which he was now on a "friendly" level.

Returning to Nanatsu and Rumia, he should find that there was no way for them to live alongside each other, and currently plans on leaving for good.

At the same time, he is unaware of Mima's evil plans, even though Shikieiki Yamaxanadu herself warned him... He even denies them, thinking only good of Mima and Yuuka... At what terrible cost his ignorance comes, he is unaware about as he left to prevent the old Myouren Temple Inhabitants from unsealing Byakuren too early...

* * *

><p><em>Hush! Phew! Hush! Phew! Hush!<em>

_Doooon't mind me, I'm just floating like a cloud~_


	73. Chapter 70 Chôzen in Wonderland

_Once upon a time, SorrowfulReincarnation actually managed to update again..._

_Geez, I sure took my time again, huh? Sorry for that, had problems writing this chapter, somehow... even though I had planned it through and all, I had a few probs writing it. And to be honest, I was distracted by that great game "Pandora's Tower" for the Wii... an incredible game. Some say that some parts of it are kinda repetetive, but I don't mind and actually didn't notice that much. _

_Well then, here is the chap, though. Sorry for having kept you waiting, but a damsel in distress was calling me, saying I had to go to the thirteen towers~_

_Anyways, after I managed to beat that game, I immediately returned to this... two days ago. Wrote like an idiot, had a short block, but eventually managed to write this chapter. _

_Anyways, review time~_

**Nicholas Crossworth... **_First off... Thank you for your very interesting and honest review. I am very happy that you like Negative Bullet. _

_I admit, it has been very tiring to write a story this long, and when I look at what I have planned for the future of this book and the future ones, it will become even more tiring... But reviews like yours always motivate me to continue. To be honest, it was your review and that of Kaiser Dude that motivated me to return to this chapter even during Pandoras Tower... Usually, I don't just interupt a game to do something else... Not ones that are this addicting._

_I know that there are typos scattered all over this story... at the beginning of it, I used to write a few words wrong, thinking they were written that way. A good example is "immediately"... I always thought it was "immeadiately", until Demon Neko Shen pointed that out in 0-Negative Memory... English isn't my first language, but writing this story has really improved my english, I think._

_Sometime in the future, I'll go back and fix everything I find._

**Kaiser Dude... **_Yeah, well, it sure has been a long time, huh? Good to know you're still there._

_You know what? I actually didn't expect the UFO arc to show up as well... to be honest, it wasn't until the late Phantasmagoria of Flower View arc that I actually wanted to write it... But somehow, when I was just relaxing one day, I suddenly had an idea for the UFO arc which actually let Chôzen fit in... The reason as for why I didn't want to write it was mainly that I had no idea on how to fit Chôzen into the whole thing... After playing around with this new idea, connecting it with the plot I had planned so far, it fit surprisingly well... And here we are, UFO arc. _

_Without wanting to spoil too much... Yes, UFO will ultimately cause the TD Arc, and yes, this will have to do with Byakuren being sealed... or unsealed... but for what reason UFO will cause TD, you will see. Don't expect it to be something really big, but yes, UFO will cause TD... _

_Alright! That's it about review time. _

_Since there is nothing more to say here, other than I hope that you will enjoy the chapter as much as I did enjoy writing it..._

_Let's start the fairytale, shall we?_

_DISCLAIMER: I do not own Touhou/Project Shrine Maiden, as it belongs to ZUN. However, Chôzen Gekido (and his responsible personalities), Nanatsu no Taizai, Ryoko Jigoku, Shiho Kumo, Kayako Saeki Henge and Sly do belong to me , as for I have created them._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 3: Chôzen in Wonderland<strong>_

Once upon a time, there was a stupid person, who actually believed a certain Alice to be good.

...no, wait, let me fix that.

Once upon a time, there was this IDIOTIC WALKING ENIGMA, who actually thought that, when Alice Margatroid, the person he despised with all his heart and that actually hated him just as much, kissed him, that she, for once, had only done it for his best.

That was, until he went asleep and found out that his mind had become a part of a huge collection of minds, with her actually being there as well. The walking enigma thought of it as weird, but actually liked the idea of this world. That was, until he, after he got into a serious fight with a huge cloud, got crushed and landed once more in this world... this time, in Alice's part of this weird world.

And he hated the idea ever after.

The end.

**"You know... I like the story. Chôzen in wonderland..."**, chuckled Insanity aside me. I sent him a dangerous glare, which resulted only in him chuckling again. The dark replica of me, the insane personality, thought of this as one huge joke... didn't he?

Well, bite me, Insanity, I'm not enjoying this at all...

**"Now then, Dorothy... Kick ya heels and let your red shoes get us to the teaparty!"** Okay, this was going on my nerves. Ever since I appeared in this part of the Unfocused World, he had begun to call me "Dorothy"... and always mentioned "red shoes"... damn him, referencing the Wizard of Oz like that...

"Don't you get something mixed up?", I snarled sidewards at him, "Dorothy and her red shoes are from 'the Wizard of Oz'..." Insanity grinned smugly at me, raising one eyebrow. **"Well, that so? Guess it doesn't matter. We've gotta get to the teaparty, anyways... Don't wanna be TOO LATE!"**

I glared at him once more... "The white rabbit?", I muttered, and he grinned... and pulled out a pocketwatch out of nowhere, surprising me. But then again, this was a world made of one's deepest desires... dreams, you could say. The 'Place of Dreamers', the 'unfocused world'... So yeah, him pulling out a clock out of nowhere actually doesn't seem that surprising... especially with all those cards around.

**"Oh my ears and whiskers, how late it's getting!"**, sniggered Insanity, using a quote straight out of "Alice in Wonderland"... I wonder why Alice, our Alice, Alice Margatroid, is so obsessed with this story...? I would have to ask Shinki one day...

"Whatever. What did you mean by 'teaparty'?", I asked, letting my gaze travel across the world around me once more... We still stood on this hill, with Insanity fooling around, and me being actually quite... yeah. Was I shocked? Confused? What exactly did I feel about this... strange world?

**"Well... I heard about a teaparty at the Mad Hatter's place... The building all the way over there!"**, exlcaimed Insanity, pointing past the labyrinth to... "Alice's house?", I asked him, raising an eyebrow at him. **"Yeah. I guess it kinda looks like the Mad Hatter's house if ya ask me. And there is even that looooong table where he and the March Hare always hold their unbirthday parties."**

I nodded slowly and was about to actually move towards it... can't say that standing around here was helping me. Perhaps Alice knew how I had gotten here without actually falling asleep... but it was then that I noticed something. "Uhm... Insanity... You never read the book, did you?", I asked him.

The insane personality frowned at me... and then, a big, evil grin spread across his lips. **"Well.. did you ever know, dear Chôzen, that, while you sleep, your body can still pick up informations..." **I continued to frown at him... until I realized what he meant.

"Hold on there a second! Are you telling me that you controlled the body while I was sleeping?", I gasped. **"Weeeell... Yeah. I only noticed recently, though, that you do not protect it from me while you're asleep. Can't believe I actually made my way all over to that huge-ass library, but... Well, I did."**, snickered Insanity.

I felt how my left eyelid began to twitch uncontrollable. This can't be true, can it? "You're... You like to read books...? And... fairy tales?", I muttered, frowning. All that Insanity do, though, was to walk past me, grinning like the madman he was. **"Come on, Chôzen! Don't wanna be late, just because of you!"**, he called over his shoulder, leaving me where I stood on that hill...

That crazy idiot!

* * *

><p>"Soooo...", I began, watching Insanity walk around the labyrinth, "...we're going to see Alice?" The insane personality glanced over it's shoulder, a big smirk on his lips. <strong>"Exactly."<strong>, he replied, before he turned around again.

Okay, so that attempt to start a conversation failed. Basically, as we are walking around this labyrinth (Insanity insisted on walking around it, knowing that we, with my poor sense of direction in any case, would get lost either way... walking around it, in his opinion, was way better... and would save us some time, even though the direct way would be different...

And, if I remember right, the card soldiers change the paths in the labyrinth anyways, guiding the poor souls who got lost in it the way they want to... kinda like the three mischievious fairies of light always do with poor travelers... basically, since Sunny Milk can refract light to make things invisible, Luna Child can mute sounds, and Star Sapphire can detect movements... they kinda are pretty good at the whole pranking people thing... I mean, you don't know you are manipulated if you can't see them around.

Sadly, those three often go too far with their pranks, and I think over the course of the last year, one or two humans died after being manipulated and "guided" by the three... If I remember correctly, one of them got eaten by a vicious Youkai, and one ended up at nameless hill...

"You're not going to tell me more, are you? Have you planned something with her?", I asked him, to which he sent me a short glance over his shoulder. **"I haven't seen her as well since she left. So no, I haven't planned anything with her."**, he replied. "Kay?", I asked, frowning. **"It is just that this part of this world is 'active'... which means that the owner of it is there. Inactive, it would appear without light, dark, with other words."**

I frowned harder at him. Why do I get the feeling that everybody knows more than me? Is it some cruel joke to let me always know about things as the last one? How the hell is it even possible for a fragment of myself to know something before me? Am I schizophrenic? Or is this some kind of "overlapping personalities"?

**"Furthermore... You should be able to feel her presence, don't you? This special bond in between you should still be there."** I looked up at Insanity's words and rose an eyebrow. He had stopped walking, which was sign enough for me that he wanted me to try it out. And indeed, when I concentrated, there was this tingling feeling inside me, the feeling that I had back then when Alice sat next to me in the pub in my part of this weird world... Back then, it had been stronger... So I guess that this feeling increases as I near Alice...

**"Your face is enough for me to know that it is there."**, chuckled Insanity and turned back to walking. I frowned once more... he sure had changed, hadn't he? Was giving up on Rumia enough for him to change that much? Usually, he would behave cocky and taunt me... now, he was even working without a single complaint with me. He was cooperating without a reason... usually, this would have never happened. Never.

Insanity was not one to cooperate. He was selfish, bold, violent. Was only helping if he got something out of it... mostly, a good laugh, but still... He was selfish, bold, violent, sadistic, sarcastic. WAS. His new, cooperative side was kinda scary... even though he was still bold, violent, sadistic and sarcastic. With him cooperating like that, I felt as if I had to be constantly on guard, felt like he would backstab me when I wasn't looking...

But then again, wasn't it always the nice, cooperative person that turned out to be the real enemy? (1)

I snapped out of my thoughts just then and looked around for a second, trying to find out where we were. Turned out that we had already walked past the labyrinth... we were on a dirt path leading out of the labyrinth towards Alice's house... How long had I been in thoughts?

"Yo, Insanity...", I called out, glancing over to him. He looked back and rose an eyebrow. **"What'sa matter?"**, he asked, looking questiongly at me. "Where's my Flame-Soul, anyways? Doesn't he usually stay around you?" At this, the insane personality suddenly glared at me, still one eyebrow raised. **"What? Do I look like his babysitter or something? He's a part of your soul, so he should be around you, not me!"**, snarled Insanity, actually scaring me enough to take a step away from him. "S-sorry I asked.", I muttered quickly. **"Whatever. He should still be in your part of this world. Don't even know if he can leave it or not... I don't know if he is attached to your part, as he is part of it..."**

Ugh. Insanity doesn't seem to like talking... should've guessed that, but hey, it was worth a try... I guess. You learn from your faults...

"How long are we going to keep walking, anyways?", I asked him, coughing to hide my uneasiness. **"It'll be a while. We left the labyrinth behind, but there is still that house and the forest in between us..."**, muttered Insanity, sending me a glance sidewards. "Forest? That house?", I asked, frowning. **"The forest where the Mad Hatter resides, as well as the house with that shrinking and growing potions..."**, replied Insanity, explaining his statement.

"I see...", I muttered, turning away from him. He sure was not one to talk, geez. It made this whole walking quite uncomfortable... Even Alice was more talkative!

Alice... It sure is remarkable how my relationship to her changed over to course of a few days, and yet stayed the same. There was no denial in it now... Alice and I had gotten closer... That close even, that I was walking around inside her now.

But let's abandon the inner world jokes... Our relationship had indeed gotten closer. Yes, we still hated each other's guts... We still hurt each other, but never physically... Not anymore, that is. And to be honest, I don't have any desire to hurt such a fragile girl as Alice.

Beneath the cover of an ice queen hides a weak girl... Much like Yumeko, her "sister", Alice was a fragile personality, without a doubt. Hiding her emotions, and that, her weakness, she wasn't that much different from me or Yumeko... Only had she, unlike her "sister" or me, not completely abandoned them once.

Sometimes, I wonder about Alice's age... a fragile personality like she was... how old was she? By no doubt, far younger than me, yes... But how old? She appears young, like at the end of her teens... She looked like she was 16, maybe 17, no older than Marisa... and yet, since she is a Youkai, she could also be ten times that age, and look exactly like that.

Alice is a mystery to me, and the true extent of my relationship confuses me as well. Alice said that what I felt for her was hatred, and that she hated me as well... and yet, she said that our hate is only a certain kind of love, affection. So did this mean that I love Alice? Do I love her, like Rumia, or Nanatsu? Was this kind of relationship possible with Alice? I had lost Rumia and Nanatsu... was Alice my true love...?

No... No, loving Alice like that was... wrong. She would just be a replacement that way... A replacement for Nanatsu and Rumia. And Alice was certainly no replacement, and would never be. I love Alice, yes, but in my own, special way. Not as in love-love, and yet...

As I thought over my relationship to Alice, how it begun, was now, and would continue, I had followed Insanity... and completely missed it when he had stopped all of sudden. But instead of warning me of why he had stopped, he let me wander past him, lost in my thought...

...I wasn't aware of why he had stopped, or that he had stopped at all, until I noticed that something was wrong with the ground beneath my feet... Not because it felt different... but because it was suddenly gone.

...WHAT?

**SPLASH!**

**"Well, how's the water, hm?"**, chuckled the insane version of myself, grinning bemused at me from the side of the river I had fallen into. I glared at him after I had surfaced. The water wasn't exactly deep or anything... honestly, I think it is barely deep enough to swim in, and yet not deep enough to stand.

"Stop your wisecracks and help me out, moron.", I hissed at him, angry. Angry at my own stupidity, and at him for not warning me. **"Well, I warned you, but you were all absent with your thoughts and didn't listen. So, who is the real moron, eh?"**

I felt how my left eyelid began to twitch uncontrollable. I hate Alice's world. I hate her, her guts, and her inner world.

"Sanzu no Kawa! Sanzu no Kawa! Out of the way!", shouted a new voice, causing me, who I was in the water, and Insanity, who stood aside the river, holding a hand out to me, turn to my left. Too late, as it turned out.

**DONG!**

Ouch.

"I told you to move out of the way~!", sung the owner of the new voice, leaning over the edge of the boat that had just hit me in the face. **"Didn't help him. Poor moron."**, snickered Insanity. "Hm? Chôzen?", muttered the owner of the voice, glancing over at Insanity.

**"Ah. It's that Shinigami."**, murmured Insanity dismissingly. "What's up with ya attidude,eh?", hissed Komachi, glaring at him. "Furthermore...", she added, glancing up and down at him, "...what's with that new appearance? Changed from green to crimson? Got bored of the plain, glowing green, eh?"

I sighed. Ugh. Komachi mistaked him for me, obviously... I mean, yes, he and I look alike, look like twins but... come on, he is completely different! His voice is even huskier than mine!

"Komachi...", I sighed, "...I'm down here." Komachi peeked over the edge of the boat again, and noticed me. "Ah. Sorry. Didn't see you there.", she chuckled. "You hit me quite well for not having seen me...", I hissed, rubbing the bump on my head. "What are you doing in the water, anyways?", smiled Komachi, not caring about my complaints at all.

"Swimming.", I huffed. "With your clothes on?", she asked, rising an eyebrow. I sweatdropped. She didn't catch the sarcasm, huh? "I love swimming with clothes, ya know?", I growled back, making sure to put as much sarcasm into my voice as possible. "Huh. Man, you're a weird guy, but well, if that's what you prefer...", she muttered, before she vanished out of my vision behind the edge of the boat.

She can't be serious.

**"How about ya come out of there, moron? You're going to catch a cold.", **sniggered the voice of my insane side, grinning madly as he offered me a hand. For a moment, I actually thought about pulling him into the water as well... but I decided against it. I was quite happy with his cooperation, and certainly didn't want to end it now...

Anyways, I let him pull me out without any interuption... and shivered slightly when I lay aside the river in the grass, my wet clothes heavy on my body. **"Well, Dorothy, how was the water?"**, Insanity snickered once more, actually repeating the question he had asked when I first fell into the river... only was he back to calling me "Dorothy"...

DAMN HIM!

"I must be dreaming... Two Chôzen?" Komachi's kinda questioning mutter reminded me of her presence, which I had forgotten for a second after climbing out of the cold water with Insanity's help. The least he could do... after all, it was his fault that I had fallen into it in the first place.

I was just about to stand up and explain the situation to her, when a fourth voice spoke up... a voice I didn't know, a voice completely new to me. It had a soft, calm tone to it, as if the person it belonged to was very relaxed... and yet, there was a certain seriousness in it, strictness. A weird mix, and yet incredibly melodic... almost divine...

"Well, would not be something new for you, huh? You're lazying around all the time, after all.", chuckled the voice, taking me off guard. The first part sounded very bemused, but the second part was spoken in a very serious tone... yes, almost as if it was scolding Komachi.

"It's not two Chôzen... not exactly.", I muttered as I stood up, surprised by the voice, "...I am surprised Shikieiki has not told you about him. Komachi, this is Insanity, my insane side having taken personality." Komachi rose an eyebrow at me, and then mustered my look-alike again. "So this is him, huh? I think Enma-sama did mention him...", she muttered.

While Komachi continued to muster Insanity, who was staring bored into the thin air, I leaned a little to the left and looked past Komachi into the boat, wondering who had spoken before. At first, I only saw a scythe. One that was clearly not Komachi's. This scythe, for once, was golden, and had no wisp-like bending on the end, like Komachi's... and the scythe looked sharper, but that could just be me.

Aside the scythe, which was leaned against the edge of the boat, was the person that the scythe belonged to, apparently... Komachi had hers shouldered, after all. The person laying aside the scythe, her eyes closed and her arms crossed behind her head... for a moment, I thought I saw two Komachi's.

The person laying there looked exactly like Komachi. Well endowed, just like Komachi, the same clothes (a golden plate was in the place where Komachi had that golden coin, though) and roughly the same face... this woman was a lot paler, though, and had bright green hair in the same style Komachi had it... only with black beads instead of red ones. Also, this woman seemed to be a bit smaller than Komachi... maybe around Shikieiki's height.

She's cute. Gorgeous, even. Are all this Shinigami this gorgeous? Nanatsu, Komachi, this woman here... I mean... woah.

"Like what you see, Mister?"

I cringed as I heard the voice and looked at the woman's face. Two blue eyes looked bemused at me... but there was a certain strictness in them, which practically screamed that she was judging me right now. "I... uhm...", I muttered, unsure about what to say... this was one of those traps where a woman asks if you like what you see, and if you answer yes, she'll say that you are a pervert, and if you answer no, they say that you are an asshole, wasn't it?

The woman jumped up, causing the boat to sway slightly. I frowned when she walked up to Komachi and leaned past her towards me... and then extended a hand to me. "Nice to meet you in person. Nanatsu and Komachi told me about you, but I didn't think that I would meet you in person this soon.", she smiled at me, confusing me. Shaking hands was a western style of greeting, and certainly weird for the japanese equivalent of the grim reaper, a shinigami.

"Hm? Oh! Excuse me, but Nanatsu mentioned that you tend to greet certain people western style.", she chuckled and pulled her hand back. "Uhm.. hi?", I finally brought forth, confused about this woman. Who was she? She knew Nana?

**"Who's she?"**, asked Insanity, showing interest all of sudden. Guess it had been way too boring to stare into the thin air, even for him. "U-um, she is...", began Komachi, stuttering. Uhm.. is it just me or has Komachi begun to sweat nervously? What's the problem with answering that question?

"Minoue.", replied the woman next to Komachi, snickering slightly. "A-ah, yeah. Minoue. She's just some shinigami working with me on occasions. Nothing more. No. Hahaha." Okay, Komachi is freaking me out. Why is she so goddamn nervous? Has it something to do with Minoue? And what's with the weird statement that there is nothing more to it? Whyy do I get the feeling that there is more to it and the two of them just try to hide it?

"Ah. I see.", I replied. Whatever it is that they are hiding... I don't think I am supposed to know. And past experiences have shown me more than enough that I shouldn't butt into other peoples buisness or secrets...

Still... there is something mysterious about this... Minoue...

**"What are you two doing here? This isn't the river of the dead..."**, murmured Insanity, looking questiongly at the two women in the boat. "He's right. This isn't the Sanzu no Kawa. How come you two are here...? Wait! Komachi, what the heck are you doing in the Unfocused World?", I gasped.

Komachi rose an eyebrow at me. "You don't remember? We have been here before.", muttered the shinigami. "Huh?" Okay, now she had me confused. We have been here before? As in her and me? I don't remember passing through this weird-ass world...

"Back after you first came to Higan... when those flowers were blooming out of season. Yukari told me to bring you to the bamboo forest, remember? To leave the Sanzu no Kawa and reach Gensokyo, we Shinigami pass through the Unfocused World...", explained Komachi.

I rose an eyebrow. "But we are currently in Alice's world, and that has not been existing back then...", I muttered. "Ah. You don't really think that there is only one river in the whole Unfocused World, huh? Besides, to pass through this world, we only need a river in here, and we can immediately leave this world again after using a river for a few seconds.", chuckled the lazy Shinigami, exchanging a short smile with her fellow Shinigami.

I shared a glance with Insanity, but the madman wasn't even looking my way... rather, he looked at...

**DONG!**

"You goddamn pervert...", I snarled into his ear. The madman cowered next to me on the ground, holding his head in pain. **"WHAT WAS THAT FOR!"**, he whined, glaring at me with tears in their eyes. "Don't play dumb on me! I saw exactly where you looked!", I shouted at him, causing his glare to get even darker. **"For your goddamn information, I was wondering about that weird golden plate on her stomach, and not what was above it!"**

I sweatdropped in perfect unison with Komachi and Minoue. "Uhm... I thought you were... checking me out as well..", chuckled Minoue uneasily. **"Well, I was not! The Flame-Soul is the perverted one, not me!"** I sweatdropped heavier. He was right...

"Anyways, if you need to know, this plate is actually a shard of a mirror."

This time, I did exchange a confused glance with Insanity. Why would this Minoue wear a mirror shard on her stomach? Okay, this is getting weird...

"B-before we talk too much about such an uninteresting thing like a m-mirror shard, wh-what are you two doing here? Like you said, this is Alice's part of the unfocused world.", began Komachi, back to being nervous and stuff. Now I am sure that it has something to do with this Minoue.

"I woke up here and decided to pay Alice a visit. Didn't think it would be this difficult to reach her, though.", I replied, and Komachi immediately began to grin. "Well then, why don't we travel together for a while? We are supposed to pay Alice a visit as well.", offered the lazy Shinigami.

Exchaning a short glance with an indifferent looking Insanity, who merely shrugged, I nodded and Komachi grinned widely. Minoue and she took a step back, making some space in the wooden boat, with Minoue returning to her position aside her golden scythe, and Komachi standing at the front of the boat.

Insanity went in first, sitting down on the edge of the boat right next to Minoue, and I followed him inside, sitting down in the middle of the boat. **"Well, this saves us from going through this ridiculous house and the forest, I guess..."**, commented Insanity, lazily closing his eyes. "Well, it will. This river here leads through the forest almost right in front of Alice's house... or so Enma-sama said.", replied Komachi as she glanced shortly over her shoulder.

Just as I had sat down, Komachi began to row the boat forwards using her scythe. Despite the boat being a little crowded, since it was certainly not made for four persons, it actually wasn't too uncomfortable. Insanity was sitting on the edge of the boat, after all, and Komachi stood at the front, leaving more than enough space for Minoue and me.

"Good to see that you are actually working, Komachi.", snickered the shinigami with the golden scythe. "Yeah. I guess.", muttered Komachi, staring straight ahead at the river. "Well, Komachi... it seems at least she is working.", I commented, and Komachi chuckled at me. "Well, she is just as much of a workaholic as her mother.", sniggered Komachi, rubbing the back of her head uneasily.

"Her mother?", I asked. Komachi blinked... and suddenly became totally nervous again. "Yeah, I knew her mother, ahahaha, she's no one you know and certainly not... ahahahaha!" I sweatdropped and glanced sidewards at Insanity, who was sweatdropping as well. Komachi was going mad, was she?

"Ah, stop being so weird, Komachi. Mom is mom, and you know that. She may work too hard, but you have to understand that people rely onto her doing that. And people actually rely on us Shinigami... that is why I, like mom, work hard. We Shinigami have an important purpose... and we shouldn't disappoint the Yama, who are relying on us, as much as every one does... we are the ones that hold up the cycle of reincarnation... You should perhaps be a bit more like Shikieiki, or like Nanatsu no Taizai. They work hard because they know that many rely onto them."

I flinched a little at the mention of Nanatsu's name. I really should've known, but I kinda actually didn't think of it... of course Minoue, as a Shinigami, knows Nanatsu.

"Ah? Ah, yeah, you're Nanatsu's husband, aren't you?", asked Minoue as she turned towards me. I nodded shortly, even though I felt a little pain in my heart... just about 24 hours ago (can't really say, I don't know how the flow of time works in here opposed to that of Gensokyo) I had told Nanatsu that she could divorce from me if she wanted to... that it was better to divorce, as Rumia was clearly the right one for her...

"You really are a lucky man, you know that? If I were in your case, I would do everything to keep her yours... You made quite a catch. Nanatsu is a smart, strong and beautiful woman...", commented the Shinigami aside Insanity, narrowing her eyes suspiciously at me... did she know about my case? The confusion in between me, Rumia and Nanatsu?

"Have you ever thought about having children with Nanatsu?"

I froze up as a terrible memory resurfaced. The night when Nanatsu and I seperated, back then in the real world... back then, after the stillbirth...

"Yeah... Yeah, and Nanatsu had actually been pregnant...", I muttered, looking out of the boat into the water. I saw my own face look back at me... my appearance hadn't change the slightest... not visible at least. Beneath my shirt, though, I had way more scars than back then... Nanatsu had always been possessive of me, going as far as leaving a scar here and there... though the most of them were created when Nanatsu and I had used to scythe, Shi no Taizai, is actually one of those few weapons that can scar me... And then of course, I had gained a lot of scars due to the recent battles... Utsuho... Kanako... and of course... Rumia...

"What happened?", asked Minoue, causing me to sigh a single word. "Stillbirth." "A stillbirth? Now that is sad...", commented Minoue after a while, and when I turned to her, I found that even Komachi had stopped rowing and was... looking kind of... confused?

"But... Pardon me if I ask, Chôzen, but how long ago has that been?", asked Minoue, surprising me a little with the weird question. "A thousand years ago.", I replied. "Hm... Komachi, you've been longer around that I've been. Nanatsu no Taizai's relatives are part of Shikieiki's buisness... Did the spirit of an unborn child pass through Muenzuka back then?"

"Well...", began Komachi, her frown increasing, "...no. That was why I am surprised in the first place." Now it was my turn to be confused. "Wait... are you telling me that...?", I began, but Komachi quickly shook her head. "Not necessarily. It only means that I wasn't the one who ferried the soul. Nanatsu herself could've taken care of that, or an angel of death was sent to retrieve the soul... the last part is the most likeliest one. The angel of death are sent to carry out such important tasks. It is most likely that Shikieiki sent an angel of death to retrieve this spirit.", replied the usually lazy Shinigami.

I let my gaze trail back into the water. For a moment, Komachi and Minoue had shocked me. For a moment, I had considered that Nanatsu had lied to me, that my child was running around somewhere but... this was ridiculous. Why is that Shinigami always have to scare one? "Don't look that down, Chôzen. I'm sorry if I brought this up again.", spoke Minoue, and I just waved it off...

Having children... a family... it had always been Nanatsu's biggest wish.

So the loss of a child back then... it must have destroyed her... Maybe that too was one of the reasons that she was now with Rumia... and better off with her than with me...

As Komachi began to row again, Insanity leaned his head back and closed his eyes, and Minoue turned her head to the right and took in the scenery... and I, I continued to look into the water...

A single tear caused the soft surface to stir.

* * *

><p>"Alright, we are almost there!", exclaimed Komachi after a while. After having followed the river for quite a while, we eventually had ended up in a forest. And the more time we were travelling, the more seemed the feeling to grow that Alice was near me.<p>

The bond that had been created in between us was somewhat interesting... while in this world, there was always this small feeling that Alice was there as well, and it seemed to increase the closer I got to her. She too must feel that I am close... I guess she'll be welcoming us once we reach her house...

"It's just around that corner!", added the usually lazy Shinigami, pointing to a spot where the river split, with one of the smaller rivers vanishing in behind a few trees that stood really close to each other. Yes... when I turned into that direction, the feeling grew again. Alice was just behind those trees, awaiting us...

And indeed, this new connection in between me and Alice should be right. The moment that our boat was around the trees, Alice's house, complete with the long table the Mad Hatter has in front of his house, came into view... and Alice Margatroid was standing in front of the house, Shanghai and Hourai at her side.

I was the first one to stand up... and actually, I jumped out of the boat while Komachi was still rowing. Something in me wished just to see Alice again. And this part was also very desperate about showing affection to the doll magician... it wanted to kiss Alice again...

I hated that part, and yet felt like I had to give into it... I wouldn't though. Not unless she started it, that means.

"If that isn't Gekilldo.", greeted Alice casually, using the nickname she had created for me. "Hello Murdertroid.", I replied simply, shrugging at her. Trying not to show that I cared about her, or that I actually was eager to see her.

**"Oi, don't just jump out!"**, roared Insanity's voice behind me, but I just ignored him. "What are you doing here, Gekilldo?", asked Alice, smiling softly at me. "Well, you intruded my mind, so I am here to return the favor.", I shrugged.

The puppeteer let out a small, melodic giggle at that. "Thanks.", she smiled, "How do you like my mind? A lot brighter compared to your dark hidy-hole of a mind." "Well, what can I say...", I shrugged, "...at least my mind isn't a sureal place with card soldiers, suddenly-appearing rivers and what-ever-Insanity mentioned would run around here."

Alice's grin widened. "Well.. Hearing that from the one who's mind is a collection of horribly distorted space and deformed houses...", she spoke, shrugging... she had me. I growled lightly, well knowing that I had lost this argument... she was right, in a way, my world was more surreal than hers...

"Okay, fine, you win.", I huffed, shrugging as well."I always do. The day that you actually win against me isn't even going to happen." I let out a small snigger myself. Being around Alice immediately made me feel better... I didn't even care anymore about having fallen into the river before, and that I had almost been crushed by Unzan... heck, Murasa, you know what, kiss my ass!

The puppeteer took a few steps to the left, revealing the open door behind her. "Well then, how about you all come in first? I didn't expect visitors, and especially not four at once, but well...", smiled the puppeteer, gesturing us to go in.

I turned around, sweatdropping at Komachi, Minoue and Insanity... who quickly headbutted me. **"Shame you didn't fall into the water, moron."**, growled the insane one, crossing his arms in front of his chest as I stumbled backwards... and fell right on top of Alice, landing with her on the ground.

"Man, you just couldn't wait until we weren't moving anymore, huh? That's so like you, always all worked up over something.", chuckled Komachi, sweatdropping a little. "At least he is working, Komachi.", commented the other Shinigami, to which Komachi immediately froze up... and then sat down onto her knees in front of the other Shinigami. "I'm sorry, I try to work harder, I swear!", whined Komachi, but the other Shinigami just shook her head, sighing. "That may work with Enma-sama, but I am not her, and I can and do have an own opinion, and in my opinion, you are an unreliabe and lazy slacker."

I watched the scene unfold with a huge sweatdrop... and it certainly didn't help when Alice asked me to get off her. And it certainly didn't help that Alice and I had ended up in a somewhat... suggestive position, with me lying on top of her...

Climbing off Alice, I pulled the blonde puppeteer up with me, smiling apologetically at her. She just dusted herself off and chuckled a little, though she was blushing a little. "Come on in, please.", chirped Alice, gesturing once again towards the door.

Not wanting to risk yet another thing (come on, I fell into a river and now on top of Alice...) I quickly walked past Alice into the puppeteer's house... I still wonder why her house represents that of the Mad Hatter? Sure, Alice is definetly mad, but...

...okay, sorry, I just had to say that.

But well... wasn't Alice, the one from the fairytale, mad, yes, even insane? Dreaming of a world that wasn't, just to escape the burdens of the reality... a bit like me. Alice, the Alice from the fairytale, dreamt of the wonderland to save herself from the harshness of reality, not wanting to face the nearing changes, adulthood... in order to deny herself growing up and becoming adult, she dreamt of a world that was not.

There are a thousand adaptions of this story, and this is just my own interpretation... but you have to admit, there is a point in what I see.

"A nice house. Wish it was this cozy in Higan.", commented Minoue, stretching herself as she stood in the middle of the room, looking around.

She was right... Alice's house sure was nice. It seemed a bit creepy with all the dolls standing on top of shelves, wardrobes, counters and tables... but aside that, it sure was a cozy, inviting place. "I am happy that you like it. Mom said that someone as me shouldn't live in such a small house, but I think there is more than enough space for me... I live here alone, after all.", commented the puppeteer as she closed the door behind herself and Insanity, who was the last one to step inside.

"Mom insisted on building a small palace for me, but that is way too much... But mom always wants the best for me and my sisters... In the end, I couldn't stop her from at least helping to furnish it. Looking back at it, all of my sisters helped as well... even Marisa helped. She was way too eager to finally have a neighbour..." The last part of it was more of a murmur than the rest, but I couldn't help but chuckle at it, due to Alice's obvious attraction to the "ordinary black magician".

"Well, since we are already at it... the reason that me and Minoue are here is...", began Komachi, but was interupted by her fellow Shinigami, which hit Komachi over the head. "It is 'Minoue and me', and not 'me and Minoue'. Learn to show some respect, Komachi!", scolded Minoue.

Sharing a short glance with Alice, I found her sweatdropping just as much as me. Just what the heck is going on today? There is one hell of chaos today, and neither am I at the Scarlet Devil Mansion, nor is Yukari around. Just what the heck...?

"S-Sorry...", whined Komachi, sitting on her knees with a lowered head, tears in the corners of her eyes. She was holding the back of her head, from where a huge bump had grown. "Ahum. As Komachi was going to say, the reason that she and I are here is, that Shikieiki sent us to deliver you a message, Alice Margatroid... and actually, it is quite a nice coincidence that Mr. Gekido is here as well, as the second message does also include him."

At Minoue's confusing words, Alice and I shared a short, confused glance. A message that included her and me? From Shikieiki?

"Well, the first message... Alice Margatroid, Shikieiki wants you to deliver a message to your mother. She believes that you are the person that is most qualified for this, as Shinki shares a close bond to you. I cannot tell you this message with this man here around...", she nodded towards me... or so, I believed at first. But when I noticed that Alice glance was past me, I turned around as well, and found that Insanity was standing in front of a bookshelf, bored out of his mind, picking his nose...

He seemed to notice that we were all staring at him, as he glanced our way. **"What? Is there something on my face?"**

I felt how my left eyelid began to twitch in annoyance... Okay, Insanity, this was going too far...! I mean... Can't he behave just once?

**CRACK!**

**"AWWWW SHIIIIIIT!"** I watched with an indifferent and yet annoyed expression how Insanity was holding his bleeding nose. **"WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT FOR, MORON?", **he roared. Well, he had that one coming... Serves him right. Besides, how should've I predicted that it would cause his finger to be forced into his nose further than it should when I hit him over the head...?

...okay, so, maybe I had predicted it.

**"I think you just broke my goddamn finger, moron! AND MY NOSE!"**, roared the insane one, but I just waved it off. Turning back to Alice, Komachi and Minoue, I found the three staring at me and my insane side (but in particular me) with shocked expressions, wide eyes and small irises. "What?", I asked them, raising an eyebrow. "N-nothing...", chuckled Alice uneasily.

Shrugging, I walked past Alice and jumped onto Alice's couch, a nice, green one... kinda fluffly and comfortable. I think I am starting to enjoy this whole Unfocused World again... things are exactly like you want them in here... in your own part of your mind, that is.

"Uhm... aren't you going to help him?", asked Alice, nodding towards Insanity. I glanced at the insane one, who was holding his nose... blood was leaking out of it and dripped onto the ground. He was staring quite shocked at me... but when I saw the light twitch at the corner of his mouth, I turned back to Alice. "Nope. He'll recover. Besides he had that one coming.", I replied, shrugging.

**"Hm... well..."**, began Insanity, wipping the blood away, **"...I suppose I indeed had."** The two Shinigami and Alice frowned at that, and especially when Insanity sneered. **"Well, if you excuse me for a second, I'm outside."**

I watched him leave, walked over to the door and exit through it. I wonder what he wants outside? None of my buisness, I guess... As much as people tend to put him and me into the same drawer as "Chôzen Gekido", he and I have completely different personalities and are both independent... Two fragments of what had once been a complete personality...

"That wasn't nice of you.", scolded Minoue, before she eventually pulled a chair from the nearby table and sat down on it. "Western style... is it common in Makai to live western style?" Alice, who had walked towards the kitchen, looked over her shoulder at the new Shinigami. "Kind of. Mom prefers the western style, as do I.", replied Alice, before she turned back towards the kitchen, "Would you like something to drink?"

"A tea for me. Green one, if you have.", replied Minoue. "Some sake would be nice...", muttered Komachi with a careful glance towards Minoue, but the other, dutiful Shinigami didn't say a thing. "Alright.", smiled Alice. I was just about to say what I wanted, but the puppeteer left the room, leaving me and the two Shinigami confused.

With Alice out of the room, I wondered once more who this Minoue was. A hard working Shinigami, no doubt, but... there was this certain, mysterious aura surrounding her. And then, there was this weird behaviour of Komachi... what was she trying to hide?

But what was I going to ask? _"I'm sorry Minoue, but what is your secret?"_ Nu-uh, not going to happen. But I mean... just look at her! She looks so much like Komachi with bright green hair and paler skin... Haha, almost like Yuuka wearing Komachi's clothes. I'm not going to tell either of them, though.

"Why are you frowning at me? Is there something you want to ask me?", asked the workaholic, causing me to cringe slightly. "Well, actually..." Before I could ask her, though, Alice entered the room again, carrying a small, wooden tray with a cup, a flask, and two glasses. Actual glasses? Most inhabitants of Gensokyo rely on cups...

Wait. Four? Tea for Minoue, Sake for Komachi, something for herself... and I don't recall her asking me what I want.

I watched as Alice handed Komachi the flask with the Sake, then offered Minoue the cup of tea. Then, Alice took a few steps back, then walked around the small wooden table in front of me, and put the tray down onto it... and then, sat down next to me.

She leaned forwards and took the two glasses... and then, gave it to me. I frowned, but accepted the glass and looked at the amber-coloured liquid inside it. Carefully shaking it a little, I watched the amber liquid swirl around in the glass... and then, breahted in the strong smell of the liquid.

"How did you know?", I asked Alice, glancing sidewards at the puppeteer. "When I was in your world, I saw it standing in front of you on the bar... You know, if it hadn't been for the distinct smell, I wouldn't even have noticed it.", chuckled Alice, looking down at the glass in her hand, which contained the same liquid as mine.

"First time drinking it?", I snickered upon seeing Alice's hesitation. "Yeah. And? You've been drinking that stuff too, so it can't be that bad.", huffed Alice. I rose an eyebrow. "You lie. You've been drinking it before. Otherwise, you wouldn't even smell or taste it in the Unfocused World. You forget, this world uses your memories to simulate things."

Alice frowned at me... and then, blushed. "Y-yeah I did drink it before...", she admitted. "When?", I smiled, grinning as Alice's blush increased. "I... uhm... when I... used to live in Makai, back then...", she whispered, before she glanced sidewards at me, "...I... uhm... it was standing on the table and... Mom wasn't looking..."

I sweatdropped. No way, Alice had indeed...? Oh geez. Now, who'd thought that?

"Well then, Alice...", I sniggered, raising the glass, "...cheers." Alice chuckled slightly. "Yeah. Cheers.", she muttered, rose her glass as well and then, we both emptied our glass. "Ah.", I chuckled as I set my glass down, "...nothing better than a good Sherry."

When I opened my eyes, I stared at the confused faces of Komachi and Minoue. Oh damn, I had entirely forgotten about them... ahahaha...

"Well you two...", muttered Minoue, raising an eyebrow at us, "...you sure like to make it easy for me to jump for the right topic to the next." I felt my cheeks heat up a little. Man, somehow, I really do make a fool out of me today. Getting crushed by a cloud, falling into a river, falling onto Alice... and now, now the situation sure let's it look like Alice and I are... you know, flirting. I can't deny... my conversation with Alice sure seemed a bit... uhm, well... romantic?

"What do you mean...?", muttered Alice, looking down into the empty glass she still had in her hands. "Shikieiki had a second message... it was from her, directed at you two.", explained Minoue, before she took a short sip of the tea she had gotten from Alice.

"Directed at us?", I asked, raising an eyebrow at the two Shinigami... and kinda fought back my own blush. Was it because of the romantic implication in my conversation with her? Or was it just the Sherry?

...I give you a small hint: Youkai don't get drunk as easily as humans do.

"Yes. This is an important message Shikieiki has for you two concerning your recent relationship.", commented Minoue... and caused Alice and me to both snap our heads into her direction. "The message is as following...", began Komachi all of sudden.

"...'Chôzen Gekido, Alice Margatroid. Seeing your currently developing relationship, the connection that your books of fate have begun to create, as well as the pent-up desire in between you, I can only warn you. Whatever you feel... whatever you believe it to be... while it is indeed love, it is not the kind you two seek. Every choice you make into that direction is the wrong one. Even going as far as using each other as replacement for the love you don't have will result in a disaster... Your hate is love, but not the one you seek! Don't make a wrong step... Please. Don't do it. For yourself, the ones you do truly love, and those close to you.'..."

When Komachi closed her mouth after deliviering the message, I didn't really know what to feel or to think... and guessing from Alice's look, she didn't as well. So Shikieiki knew about our relationship... about our love-hate relationship... and how wicked and wrong it was.

What did Shikieiki mean when she said that we shouldn't make a wrong step? Did this mean that Shikieiki knew of a possible fate for us? That, if Alice and I would take this relationship of ours further, something bad would happen? For us? For others?

"I see that this message does cause exactly what Enma-sama suspected... Well then, perhaps we should take our leave and let this sicker in.", sighed Minoue and stood up. Komachi nodded slowly, emptied her sake, and then rose as well, leaving me and Alice on the couch.

"Alice, please tell Shinki that Shikieiki-sama wants to see her. Perhaps it is better if they speak from person to person, rather than sending messages over you.", commented Minoue when she stood at the door. Alice looked over to her, and then nodded slowly. Minoue nodded as well, and then, followed the lazy Shinigami out the door.

When the door fell into the lock, it was only Alice and me again, left in an uncomfortable silence... A silence that I knew would be broken soon... when I would leave.

* * *

><p>"Shikieiki is always right...", winced Komachi after the door had closed in behind them. "Yeah. Yeah she is.", agreed Minoue with a deep sigh. "It hurt me to tell them...", spoke the lazier one again. "Yes it did. Did you see the love just a moment ago? Shikieiki said that their love is wrong, but did you see them just a moment ago...?", asked Minoue.<p>

Komachi let out a deep sigh and scratched the back of her head. "Why is it always that such love has to be destroyed...?" Minoue nodded slowly. "But we can't do something about that, Komachi. And besides... Chôzen Gekido is Nanatsu no Taizai's husband."

Komachi glanced at her. "Yeah, I know." Minoue nodded, and then walked towards the boat on the river. "We should head back, Komachi. Shikieiki-sama will have a lot more work to do, and we should always do our best and try to take off her shoulders as much as we can.", smiled Minoue softly.

"Hah.", chuckled Komachi, "...just as much of a workaholic as your mother, Minoue. I am just happy that they didn't find out about your secret... the secret of your roots. Your mother would be angry if it would be found out by anybody... and to be honest, I think Chôzen was suspecting something."

Minoue sent the lazy Shinigami a disbelieving glare. "Hm?", muttered Komachi, confused at the glare. "Your behaviour made it way too obvious.", sighed Minoue, before she turned away and climbed into the boat. Komachi sweatdropped a little.

"Wh-where is the insane one, anyways? Didn't Shikieiki tell us to keep an eye on him?", asked Komachi, quickly changing the topic. Minoue sweatdropped. "Uhm... he's..." Komachi closed her eyes and sweatdropped as well. "He's behind me, isn't he?", she asked, before she glanced over her shoulder. **"Sent my best regards to Enma-sama. I keep an eye on her, too."**, sniggered Insanity, leaving Komachi and Minoue to stare at him.

**"Especially on that cute behind of hers. Hehe."**

* * *

><p><em>"Thanks, Shikieiki, thanks."<em>, I thought as I left Alice's house without exchanging another word with the puppeteer other than a quick goodbye, _"And for once, I had actually looked forwards to meeting Alice."_

I began to rub the back of my head. "Goddamn her... and here I thought Alice and I could finally..." I stopped when I felt another presence right next to me, and after turning my head, I found someone leaning against the wall right next to the door I had just left the house through.

**"Hm? Finally could've what? Don't mind me, please continue."**, snickered Insanity, his crimson eyes fixed onto me as a sadistic smirk grazed his lips. "...could finally sort this out.", I finished, glaring at Insanity. **"D'aw. I thought you were going to say could finally sc..."** "Shut up."

Insanity sniggered a little, before he turned away. **"Fine. Komachi and that other Shinigami have just left. In case your little complaint actually is supposed to be heard by the Yama, you have to tell herself."**, continued the insane one, shrugging.

I sent him a short glare, but then turned away as well. "Any idea how we get back to Gensokyo? It's not like I came here willingly, so I guess I can't leave willingly as well...", I muttered. **"My thoughts exactly. I'd suggest that we try going back to reality through our own inner world. It is actually just the one next to Alice's, but still a good walk away..."**, replied the insane one, pushing him off the wall.

I let out a small sigh, already annoyed and now the way back... "Fine...", I sighed, gesturing Insanity to follow me. But what I didn't know was, that it would only take me a few steps until something should happen... actually, I became aware of it when I felt a stare... someone was staring at the back of my head after I had only walked a few steps. And it wasn't Alice.

Slowly turning around, I glared past Insanity and rose an eyebrow... before my eyes immediately got hard with anger when I found the person that had been staring at me.

"Shou...", I growled upon spotting the Tiger Youkai standing near the tree's aside Alice's house. "Chôzen Gekido!", she called out, causing me to hiss as I felt anger whirl up inside me. Shou. Shou Toramaru. She and Murasa were responsible for all of this... the ones to gather everyone and try to unseal Byakuren...

"You have beaten Nazrin twice now, and managed to defeat Ichirin and Unzan. You're serious, aren't you?", asked Shou, stepping towards me slowly. Not that she feared that I would attack her. Not here. Here was meaningless, neutral ground. This was the Unfocused World...

"I'm not going to give you the crystal shard. I will not let Byakuren be unsealed... It is not the time.", I snarled. "Oh, but I think the time has come, Chôzen. We need her right now. We need her more than ever. And if it weren't for that ridiculous crystal shard she gave you, she would've long been among us again!", snarled Shou, an object at the tip of her spear glowing brightly.

"I see... You found the Jewled Pagoda. Is that what allows you to enter this world?", I asked, glaring at the object in question. "No. The great Bishamonten has granted me the enlightenment, the ability to enter this world based on the subconciousness desire...", she replied... and then, extended a hand to me.

"Join us or hand over the shard... otherwise, you will be hurt.", hissed Shou. "If I remember correctly, Byakuren was against any sort of fighting, especially among us...", I muttered, glaring at the Youkai of about my height.

"Sadly, there is no 'us'... Even now, years after her sealing, I cannot understand what has caused her to give someone like you, someone who had no connection to her or Bishamonten, one of the three keys...!", snarled Shou into my face... but I merely took some steps back.

"If you want the shard, take it. I will protect it until the end, Shou... Byakuren has entrusted me with it, and I will do everything that I can to hold the promise I gave her!"

The tiger cringed and took a few steps back as well, lowering her hand. "I see...", she whispered, "...then we have no other choice than to retrieve the shard by force. I will be your next opponent, Chôzen... and I won't fail."

Without another word, Shou vanished into thin air, leaving me alone with Insanity in front of Alice's house. Twirling around, I glared at Insanity, who simply nodded. **"We should leave this world. I think someone is trying to wake us up... I feel a tug at my heart."**, muttered Insanity, and I nodded.

Closing my eyes, I let my conciousness slip away once more... back. Back into Gensokyo.

Shou was awaiting me.

* * *

><p>(1) Curse you, video games! Why is it always the character that I love the most that backstabs me and becomes the real final boss? And why is it that I only love them more then? GAH!<p>

* * *

><p><em>Ah... done!<em>

_Okay, so, there is some weird about this chapter... Originally, it was supposed to have some stuff in it from various adaptions of Alice in wonderland, ranging from the original one, over Disney and Kingdom Hearts, the horror games American McGee's Alice and Alice:Madness Returns, as well as some movie adaptions. I wrote all of those ideas down and put the reminder in front of me on the desk... and I never used it._

_Nope. Nothing of what I had originally planned for this chapter was in it. And yet, this chapter was longer than I had thought it would be at the end WITH those ideas. Geez. Is that something good or bad? Anyways, I'll be keeping those ideas for a later chapter involving wonderland, Alice's Unfocused World._

_So... Minoue made an appearance. I got her name wrong first, but I noticed during the scene where she asked if Chôzen had ever thought about having kids with Nanatsu that I noticed that I wrote her name wrong. Fixed it quickly. _

_Actually, Minoue wasn't going to appear until the second book... II-Negative Mind. However, I eventually realized that it made a lot more sense for her to be in I-Negative Bullet, and even better, in this chapter. I hope you enjoyed this kinda mysterious character... The truth behind her isn't going to be revealed for another long while, but perhaps you do already have theories?_

_Shou appeared as well towards the end... I wrote that scene to have a nice transition to the next chapter, and actually make her and Chôzen talk a little without immediately go at each others throat. And if Chôzen is already angry at Shou, he's in blind rage when it comes to Murasa._

_And damn, despite this chapter being about her inner world, Alice herself appeared only towards the end of it, despite actually playing a big role in this chapter even before she does. Insanity also got some screen time... I wonder what he is up to? He's behaving weird..._

_In the next chapter, the normal flow of UFO will return... kind of. We return to the UFO story by then and progress a little, without any other interuptions. I had fun writing this chapter, even though it took me some while due to being distracted as I wrote it. Sorry for that again. _

_Anyways, here's the next entry to "The Grimoire of SorrowfulReincarnation", and I see you next chapter! _

_So long!~_

* * *

><p><em><strong>The Grimoire of SorrowfulReincarnation<strong>_

**The Insane Enigma**

**Chôzen Gekido (Insanity)**

Chôzen Gekido's insane personality, also called "Insanity", is a highly sadistic and sarcastic personality that has split from Chôzen's personality. Being a fragment of the original Chôzen, it is one of the more powerful fragments, and one of the three fragments that have remained, the other being the Flame-Soul and the Chôzen Gekido that had amnesia for a long while. Insanity's exact age is unknown, but he has shown up several times during Chôzen's life, long only as a voice and a bad feeling, which later, after seperating from Nanatsu no Taizai in the outside world, became an independent personality on it's own. It is most likely, though, that he began to split from Chôzen as he walked the path of nihilism, which left his mind scarred and his psychological state somewhere between sane and insane.

After his creation, Insanity immediately began to feed on Chôzen's doubts and other negative emotions (above all, Chôzen's hatred and anger) until he was strong enough to rival Chôzen's power, and held back then, waiting for the right moment to come, in which he would defeat Chôzen and take his place.

Insanity tried many times before Chôzen first stumbled into Rumia, but it was only during that fight that Insanity first gained actual control of the body, with Chôzen completely unable to fight. In addition to Insanity's strength at that time came his desperation to be the one to fight Rumia Shisô, which he had begun calling "his queen", the one supposed to be at his side forever - whether dead or alive, he didn't care, as long as she proved to be someone to rival him in the points of insanity, ferociousness, mercilessness and plain sadism. She exceeded his expectations in all points, and so, Insanity and she fought to death, with Chôzen trying to regain the body. In the end, Insanity almost killed Rumia before he was surpressed again.

Insanity began to gather power anew, wanting nothing more than to get rid of Chôzen, take his place, and gain even more power. The insane personality craved for power, like, according to him, everyone does. Insanity would abandon everything if it meant to have more power, more might.

With Chôzen doubting the nihilism, Insanity was finally free to try defeating Chôzen once for all, but began to feel something he didn't know he could... pity. Pity for Chôzen, who had practically lost everything again. Trying to help the walking enigma that he was part of, Insanity tried to convince him to confront Nanatsu no Taizai, but didn't manage until after he had gained enough power to force Chôzen away and take the body himself.

Instead of takig the body for himself once and for all, Insanity used his precious power on holding Chôzen back rather than erasing him or locking him away into the darkest part of their mind, and approached Yukari to bring Chôzen into the outside world. From there, Insanity began to act less often.

Insanity was back when the Scarlet Devil Mansion of back then got attacked by a bunch of humans with experience in fighting Youkai... none of them stood the combined rage of Chôzen and Insanity, though, when Flandre Scarlet, who had become Chôzen's little sister, got seriously hurt and mentally scared. With the help of Hong Meiling, just as angered as him, he erased the humans. It was also his influence that drove Chôzen to actually negate a human back then.

Insanity vanished yet again, and did only reappear shortly after Chôzen was released from the time paradox he had been trapped in for three centuries. Insanity, who had become weak like Chôzen's mind, as he was still part of it, didn't speak up until he gained a power boost as Chôzen absorbed the darkness that was released when Rumia was set free again.

The power-crazed personality began to gather power anew after this, and eventually began to influence Chôzen's actions once more, trying once more to take over the walking enigma's body in order to gain power. However, Insanity did not have enough to act himself... In the right second, though, he gained enough power to take over Chôzen's body and actually, for the first time, transform it into his version of it, allowing him to fight Rumia, which had lost her mind.

Insanity began anew to think of Rumia of his queen and actually challenged Chôzen a few times for the control of the body, but eventually realized that fighting Chôzen got him nowhere, especially after Chôzen managed to defeat him and seal the 'Negative Soul', his most powerful attack.

Lately, Insanity has become cooperative, something completely unusual for him. However, after he had lost so often against Chôzen and had to give up on his queen, Rumia, he eventually had a change of mind and realized that cooperating with Chôzen not only granted him access to powers he formerly could've never achieved, as well as a powerful ally.

But is Insanity really as good as he acts now? Would he still betray Chôzen for power?

* * *

><p><strong>The Flame of no more future<strong>

**Flame-Soul of Chôzen Gekido**

The third fragment of Chôzen, but one that was actually not created when Chôzen walked the path of nihilism, but rather, at the end of it. For the nihilism to enter Chôzen, a part of his soul had to be split... the result of this part being split apart from the rest is a green flame hovering around Chôzen's head, which is actually an independent fragment of his soul, especially known for it's sarcastic and very perverted character.

It represents the part of Chôzen's ability that returns things to how they were, and so, if Chôzen swallows his Flame-Soul, he can undo certain things he caused... not many, though. The Flame-Soul is known for not being able to talk, but rather, communicate telepathically with Chôzen and/or other persons.

Being a rather cooperative soul, it often helps Chôzen and exchanges thoughts and theories with him, even though it also likes to prank Chôzen and get him into situations that are uncomfortable for him.

He has a weakness for beautiful woman, especially well endowed ones, and, not very surprisingly, for tomboys, much like Chôzen does.

Most of the time, the Flame-Soul just hovers around Chôzen and comments whenever he gets the chance, but if he is not doing that, he spends most of his time inside Chôzen's mind, talking and/or exchanging thoughts with Insanity, who he has sometimes cooperated with, and other times worked against.

Even though he hasn't done that up to now, if Insanity is the one controlling the body, the Flame-Soul can change it's color to crimson and become stronger as well. However, as Insanity has never been really cooperative aside from the apocalyptic night, he has not tried it again yet.


	74. Chapter 71 Old Conflicts

_Heyho, how's it going?_

_So here we go with another update... Quite a lot chapters we do have here, huh? This is actually the 74th installment... We're nearing the 80, and I can't say that it will stop there. After all, there is still the Ten Desires Arc that I have in store... _

_We're going to see about that as we progress into the Ten Desires Arc._

_For now, we are still in the UFO Arc, and Chôzen is about to encounter Shou Toramaru. Why has she changed her mind about Byakuren's sealing? Why is she now trying to unseal Byakuren? Chôzen's questions need to be answered... will they be answered in this chapter?_

_Since there were no reviews (again?) I'll just skip the part where I usually answer reviews, and go straight for the chapter._

_Soooo... Let's start this chapter, shall we?_

__DISCLAIMER: I do not own Touhou/Project Shrine Maiden, as it belongs to ZUN. However, Chôzen Gekido (and his responsible personalities), Nanatsu no Taizai, Ryoko Jigoku, Shiho Kumo, Kayako Saeki Henge and Sly do belong to me , as for I have created them.__

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 4: Old conflicts<strong>_

My eyes shot open.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!", roared Nanatsu's voice all of sudden just as I lifted my head, and before I knew, I had a huge bump on my forehead and was lying on the ground again. "Ouch...", I groaned, holding my aching forehead. "What was that fooooor?", I complained, pouting at the Shinigami-wife of mine, which had just hit me. "Well, that's what you get for suddenly throwing your eyes open after being out cold for about two hours.", snickered Rumia from where she sat on a stone, Tyrfing leaned against her side.

I sat up, growling as I massaged my forehead. "Really funny, really funny...", I growled as Rumia continued to snicker, and Nanatsu blushed. "I'm sorry...", she muttered, but I just waved it off. Rising from the ground, I let my gaze trail around.

The rain had stopped and we were exactly where we had fought against Unzan and Ichirin. With the storm gone and the light of the late evening sun illuminating the hill, the scenery had gained beauty... before, this looked like a scenario that could very well be the end of the world, with the thunderstorm roaring...

Inhaling the soft breeze, I turned into the direction I had last seen the ship fly in... towards Youkai Mountain. Something tells me, though, that they will fly past it. Their goal is, without a doubt, the mountain behind the Hakurei Shrine, where the original portal to Makai was located.

I have yet to figure out how they want to enter Makai without being attacked or thrown out by Shinki. The gatekeeper to Makai, Sara... I don't know how much power she possesses, but I doubt that she can stop a whole ship as powerful as the Palanquin, let alone even fight alone against Murasa, Ichirin, Shou, Unzan and Nazrin... and whatever or whoever that wavy shadow had been.

Sadly, as much as I tried and hoped to spot the ship again... it was nowhere to be seen... "Shit. How long have I been out cold?", I asked, glancing at Nanatsu and Rumia, who had been watching me silently. "Like I already said... about two hours.", replied Rumia, who sat cross-legged on that stone, staring at me.

"Two hours...", I muttered, staring once more into the direction that the ship had vanished. "What happened? All I remember is, that you knocked out Ichirin." Rumia and Nanatsu shared a short, alerted glance, but then turned to me again. "Well... 'All I remember' as in 'I forgot everything, who am I?' or as in..." Rumia trailed off.

I sent them a disbelieving frown, causing both of them to cringe slightly. "W-well, I guess you do remember.", chuckled Rumia uneasily. "The old man you fought against knocked you out. He hit you with his fist so hard that it actually dissolved into fog as it hit the ground, knocking your head against the ground... and then, you just lay there, not moving. He pushed us away and grabbed the woman you fought against, and then rushed after the ship.", explained Nanatsu.

"So Unzan knocked me out...", I growled. _**"Who'd think that a cloud could hurt one?" **__"Ah. You're back." __**"I wasn't even gone. I am aware you were with Insanity in Alice's part of the Unfocused World, but I knew I wouldn't manage to catch up with you, so I stayed here. Took the liberty to heal your leg. It should be fine now. Was only slightly broken." **__"Thanks."_

"What now?", asked Nanatsu all of sudden, and I moved my gaze away from my Flame-Soul and towards her. "Well... I think I know where they are headed, so we'll follow them. I'm not giving up. I will do anything I can, and even if I fail in the end... I can at least tell myself that I did indeed try everything with a clear conscience.", I snarled, clenching my fists.

"Well then...", sniggered Rumia as she jumped off the stone and landed on her feet, "...what are we waiting for? Let's go!" I nodded, then turned to my wife, which nodded as well. "We shouldn't waste any time then.", commented Nanatsu... and I chuckled slightly.

"Why are you chuckling?", asked Nanatsu. "Oh... It's just that I realized something.", I smiled. "So?" "Yeah...", I replied, "...we have all time we need. Remember... I have the third key in my possession, and as long as it doesn't fall into the hands of Shou, Murasa or anyone working with them, they cannot open Byakuren's seal."

I could practically see how it clicked in Nanatsu's mind... she immediately had realized it. And her face lit up almost instantly. "So we do have an advantage!", she cried out. "Yeah. But we won't use it.", I shrugged. "Huh?", cried both women.

"Well, we kinda use it already... to buy us time. We could use the advantage... it would mean that we leave and wait for them to come to us, or rather me, to get the shard.", I began, "But it makes a lot more sense when we finish this once and for all now, and follow them instead. We don't have the element of surprise anymore, with Nazrin having told them of me, and Nazrin being able to find out where I am, due to her dowsing rods always pointing at the crystal shard... and if we don't finish this once and for all... who knows what they might do?"

The two women in my life shared a short, thoughtful glance... and then, turned to me. "Yeah. Makes sense.", admitted Rumia. "But if you would give the crystal shard to someone else, they would not know where you are and...", began Nanatsu, but she cringed when I interupted her. "...and would manage to get the crystal shard from whoever has it then, and unseal Byakuren. Besides, Byakuren entrusted me with it, and I am not giving it away. Sorry Nanatsu, but there is no other way than for us to finish this now.", I sighed.

Nanatsu nodded softly, then looked away. "If we don't have a choice, then we should go.", she sighed. I nodded, then gestured to Rumia to follow me, and then began to run into the direction she ship had left in, the angel of death and the shinigami close behind me...

* * *

><p>As we continued to charge after the ship, I quickly lost all hope that we would find it again before reaching Makai... but to my very surprise, after a chase of only one and a half hour, it's silhoutte appeared in the sky... and it was moving only very slowly.<p>

I spotted Unzan immediately... and he spotted me as well, of that, I was sure... especially after he shrunk and vanished behind the ship, followed by Ichirin appearing at the edge of the ship, her eyes immediately fixed on me.

"It's a trap, watch out. They know we are here... and for all I know, they have waited for us.", I snarled. "What?", asked Nanatsu surprised. "Shou. She set up a trap to fight me and get the shard.", I growled at her. "How the heck would you know that? They could as well have just problems with their ship!", complained Rumia, giving me a sceptical glance... which I returned. "Uh-huh. Trust me, I know. She herself told me she would."

At this, both Nanatsu and Rumia looked incredibly confused... And I know why. With me being out cold, and them being around, it was impossible that Shou could've told me... but they don't know about the Unfocused World, after all.

I don't care at the moment, though, what they know and what not... At the moment, the only thing that counts is to stop Murasa and her group from doing a huge mistake... releasing Byakuren.

Okay, so I admit that I am also frustrated because of how things have turned out in the Unfocused World just now. I had looked forwards to meeting Alice, and my visit had turned into... Ugh, I don't even want to think of it anymore! Shikieiki, as much as I respect you... was it really necessary to try and destroy the relationship that was just building up in between me and Alice?

_**"Perhaps you should try to easen up before you confront Shou? You know, winning a fight could prove to be hard if your head isn't clear."**_ I glanced towards my Flame-Soul, which hovered somewhere to my right... Now that I see it... the light that the flame radiates has increased lately... perhaps this is related to my old memories being back?

_**"Perhaps. What I am more concerned about than my increased glow, though, is the condition of your hand."**_ I frowned at him. Hand? What did he mean? Glancing down to my left hand, I found that nothing was wrong with it... but when I stared down at my right, it all came back to me all of sudden.

My hand. The one in that glove.

"Hey, Chôzen, you know..." Startled, I glanced up and found Rumia standing in front of me, staring down at my gloved hand. "I've been wondering for quite a while now... why do you wear a glove on that hand?" Silently, I hissed. In silence, I had hoped nobody would ask me about the glove, but as usual...

"Uhm...", I muttered, glaring down at my gloved hand. How was I going to explain to them that I had lost the flesh of my hand temporarily, if not even permanently? No way! But what else should I say? 'Just my style' is a bad excuse...

But then, I suddenly had an idea. Yukari would possibly get me later for it, but whatever!

"Ah. Just one of Yukari's jokes. She put that thing onto my hand and manipulated it's border so that I can't take it off. She said she'll eventually return it to normal. Hahaha. Damn her, eh?", I chuckled uneasily. "So? And here I thought Reimu had her and her pranking finally under control...", muttered Rumia... before she suddenly grinned sneakily at me.

"Well then, if you aren't able to take it off alone, I'll help you!"

Before I registered what she had just said, Rumia leapt for the glove and actually managed to grab it. "No, wait!", I roared, trying to pull free... and accidentally, I pulled my hand out of the glove. I immediately spun away, hiding my hand from their sight.

"Ha! There you go! Yukari was just fooling you!", laughed Rumia... before she noticed that something was wrong. She must have seen my alerted glance or how desperately I hid my hand... but suddenly, she was frowning at me. "Uhm... What's wrong, Chôzen? I didn't hurt you, did I?", she asked. This alerted Nanatsu as well, of course.

"I-I'm fine!", I hissed, "Just give me that damn glove back!" This had been a mistake, of course... Because it did mean that I had been wearing it willingly. I had just revealed myself. "Yukari didn't put this on you, did she?", asked Rumia cautiously, staring down at the glove she was holding, and then at me, who I was hiding my hand.

"No she didn't! Happy now?", I snapped... Please understand that this got me angry. I didn't want them to worry about me, one of the main reasons that I was wearing that glove... to not make them worry... and not lose my mind when looking at what my power had caused to myself. Seeing Shikieiki's rotting hand was more than enough for me already. And her hand, as well as mine... perfect examples as for why I fear my own power.

"Why are you wearing that glove? Be honest!", insisted Nanatsu, pushing Rumia aside and closing in on me. The moment she tried to reach past me and grab my hand, I twirled and pushed her past me... but when I saw someone rush out of the air at me, holding something above his head, I lifted my right arm on reflex to summon Alastor and block the attack... instead, Tyrfing hit my hand, which still had no flesh.

I glanced past Tyrfing, which had cut slightly into my bones, with wide eyes... and stared into Rumia's shocked eyes. **"IDIOT!"**, roared Insanity's voice inside my head. Immediately, I was pushed back into my own mind as he took over, pushing crimson negative energy into my open arm, which resulted in a small shockwave that threw Tyrfing, and with that Rumia, back.

He let me return, and immediately, the crimson lightning in between my bones was replaced by the usual green one. Catching the glove, which Rumia had let go of, out of the air, I quickly put it back on. Glancing over my shoulder, I found Nanatsu just standing up... she hadn't seen a thing.

Turning back to Rumia, though, I found the angel of death sitting on her butt, staring wide-eyed at my gloved hand. "What was that for, Chôzen! You could've hurt me!", complained Nanatsu behind me, but I just sent her a short, apologizing look over my shoulder. "Sorry. it was a reflex.", I muttered sheepishly, trying to hide my real panic.

"Whatever!", growled Nanatsu, "What is up with your hand? Why are you hiding it from us?" I glared at Rumia for a second, but the angel of death hadn't moved at bit... she was too shocked, I think. "A-ah, just a small cut... Haha... didn't want it to become infected or anything, so I'm making sure that the wound stays... away from dirt or anything. Burns like hell, but whatever.", I laughed uneasily... and caused Nanatsu to huff.

"You could've told me! You know that I know a lot about medical treatment!", complained Nanatsu... it looked actually quite cute, her fuming over keeping it secret from her... which, in a way, I still do. _**"Heh. I'd like to see how she tries to treat flesh that isn't even there..."**_, chuckled my Flame-Soul inside my mind.

So the fuse was extinguished... on that side. But Rumia... She still sat there on the ground, looking at me as if she had seen death itself. Quite ironically, considering that she was an angel of death, and was in constant proximity to that being that represented death the most... a shinigami. Nanatsu, with other words.

"When we get back home, you're going to show me that wound, and there is no chance avoiding it! Got that, Chôzen Gekido?" _"Whoops, Nana is pissed. She just used my whole name." __**"Be happy it was only your name. Until just recently, she always beat the crap out of you when you did something stupid to piss her off."**_, chuckled my Flame-Soul in response.

This actually resulted in a chuckle from me, which I had to hide... Nanatsu would've only gotten angrier if I was chuckling into her face. _"Well, things have changed..."_, I chuckled in my mind, _"...besides, you know that I do have kind of a masochistic side. Especially when it comes to her~"_ If my Flame-Soul had eyes, he would give me a sceptical look... but it hadn't. Would be freaky otherwise, ya know?

"Well...?"

Hearing Nanatsu's irritated voice reminded me of her presence and the current situation I was in. "A-ah. I wasn't listening... I'm sorry... It isn't always easy to focus on things if you have three voices in your head. Please excuse my distracted self.", I chuckled uneasily. _"Forgive me that I am using you as an excuse..."_

"It's fine...", sighed Nanatsu, crossing her arms in front of her body, "...look, it's just... lately, you always seem to be absentminded, distant, not focused on what is around you, and rather, always in thought."

I rose an eyebrow at the shinigami I had been married to for so long. "I'm worried about you, Chôzen. When I first met you, you didn't dream at all, and all that you saw was the hard reality. But now... now, you always seem in thought, absent and... almost depressive. I know a lot has happened. I know that you have, aside your own, two more voices in your head which aren't always cooperative, but..."

Nanatsu stepped closer to me and took my hands into hers, holding them up to the height of her chest. "Please stop being so distant, Chôzen... I know that much has happened... you've lost your memories and regained them one by one..."

Ph. She had no idea. Regaining memories part by part... I didn't care about it until now. Or rather, whenever it happened, I surpressed what came with it. Pain. Mental pain. I didn't regain my memory naturally... I regained them by force. Every part of it... and especially the last time, when I regained all of them, it wasn't natural. I hadn't even lost them naturally.

Regaining memories... forced to regain them through violent flashbacks, like when I saw Kanako again, or Satori... Okuu... even when I didn't fight against the individual through which I had regained the memory, I regained them by being forced to remember... And regaining memories through force means torture.

No physical pain can really be compared to the torture that being forced to remember is... not many of them, that is... Maybe... electrocution? Eletricity running through your veins, causing them to twitch and tense up, paralyzing you for a moment, even after the flashback has ended.

Being burned alive also seems like something that is at least somewhat comparable. While your body tenses up and twitches, your brain is on fire, a burning feeling spreading through your head that you just can't extinguish...

Asphyxiation. Yeah... As you do suffer from the pain in your head and body, you gasp for air, but seemingly feel none fill your lungs... but you can't breathe out as well, as even though your lungs are full of air, they feel empty.

Regaining memories isn't fun. I have held back the pain all the time, have not once complained about it... but hearing Nanatsu say that she 'knows what has happened'... it hurt that she didn't know...

It is another proof that... Nanatsu cannot understand me anylonger. Maybe she is right. I have changed. Maybe Nanatsu no Taizai and Chôzen Gekido did belong together, as she wants... but I am not that Chôzen Gekido anymore. I have changed. The nihilist and the shinigami belonged together... but the nihilist wasn't anymore.

Maybe Rumia is right. Rumia Shisô and Chôzen Gekido did belong together, as she wants... but I am not that Chôzen, either. I have actually never really been. The angel of death and the madman belonged together... but the madman was Insanity, and not me. And he, too, was no more... not really, that is. He broke under the pressure.

That left both the Shinigami, as well as the Angel of Death, without the one they belonged to... they had nothing more than each other... and came to realize that the two of them belonged together.

"...you had to fight people from your past, some of them once your friends...", continued Nanatsu, looking down at our hands, "...I know you've been through a lot... especially recently with Rumia going out of control and then... and then me and Rumia..."

"I'll be fine.", I sighed, "It's just like you said, I've been through a lot, and there is a lot more to come... It'll all turn out right eventually." _**"Well, I like to differ, but... Well, if what I think you are thinking of as the 'solution that will turn everything right'... then I guess she won't be satisfied with it." **__"I know she won't... Neither will I be. But it is the last solution, okay? I think we both know that I would eventually have to make a decision... and now, I made it." __**"When are you going to tell her?" **__"After we stopped Murasa and the others."_

"Aw, how cute~" _**"Speaking of them... I think your 'date' is finally present..."**_

"Shou.", I hissed, staring past Nanatsu over to where the Tiger Youkai stood, smirking at me. Sending a short glance over my shoulder at Rumia, who still sat on her butt, I got a short nod from her... this nod was a confirmation. She confirmed that she would stay out of the fight this time... and she confirmed that she would give me a chance to explain the condition of my hand, and that she wouldn't tell Nanatsu until then.

"So you did find her again? Wasn't that why you were at the Myouren Temple back then? Because you've gone insane over the loss of her?", asked Shou, raising an eyebrow. In her voice lay hostility, but also concern... She can pretend as much as she wants, but there is still some kind of connection in between us.

Living under Byakuren was as if you were one big family... and if you were like a family, a connection was build. Especially if Byakuren taught you that you always had to look out for others... I bet even Murasa isn't completely disgusted by me... I know that I at least care if she is still... well, 'alive'. As alive as an ghost like Murasa can be, that is.

"Yeah... I eventually got my ass handed to me, followed and found Nanatsu again. And I found even more. Can't say that I am that insane anymore.", I replied with a shrug. Shou nodded slowly. "Good to hear, I guess.", sighed Shou, scratching the back of her neck, "...Please know that I still do not hold a grudge against you, Chôzen. I do not hate you for standing in our way to Byakuren's unsealing. However... I believe you understand that I am not very fond of your actions against it, either."

_**"Ha! What'cha guess, toots, we aren't fond of your actions, either!"**_, laughed my Flame-Soul, using telepathy to speak to Shou as well. The Tiger Youkai frowned at me, then let her gaze trail to the green flame orbiting my head. "Is that the one Ichirin and Unzan were so afraid of? The one Murasa has warned us of?", asked Shou, nodding towards my Flame-Soul.

"No.", I replied. I felt a grin spread across my lips... the left side sinister, the right side plain insane. **"That one would be me!"** Shou frowned, staring from my Flame-Soul to the left side of my body, and then to the right side of it... the side that had just changed it's color from green to crimson.

"Am I right when I assume that I am now facing the three sides of Chôzen Gekido? The sides Byakuren-sama was so interested in?", asked Shou. "Pardon?", I asked, rising my left eyebrow... Insanity rose my right. "Yeah... Over the time you have been inside the temple, Byakuren-sama has made notes about you... Your name may have vanished from all of it's sites, but the reports are certainly all about you.", exclaimed Shou, grinning slightly. She had me interested, and she knew that.

"The reports focus mainly on 'three sides'... three sides of one person, which are all completely different. Byakuren-sama was interested in how these three could co-exist, cooperate, deny and fight each other, and how they could all be different personalities, despite being part of originally one personality. Her main interest, though, was not the 'flame of no more future', as she called it, but the connection of 'the enigma' and 'the insane one'... she also called the latter one 'the accidental one'...", shouted Shou as she walked a bit.

**"Accidental one?"**, chuckled Insanity. "I think she called you that because you weren't supposed to be created by the path of nihilism. She had been, after all, interested mainly in the path of nihilism and it's comparison to the path of buddhism. In the legend about the nihilism was a part that mentioned 'burning whisper, once a soul'... it refered to the Flame-Soul, which I was supposed to have, as for I was the chosen one. There was not mentioning of a madman, though.", I answered Insanity's question.

"Perfect. Byakuren-sama's notes say something like that as well. They said that the 'chosen one', the 'enigma', would be split, the split part becoming a flame, once the path of nihilism would be over... but there is no mentioning of his personality being split again.", continued Shou.

**"Ha. Haha. I've been called many names, and I never cared for one nickname that I got... but this one kinda makes me feel rejected. And here I actually liked the monk."**, snickered Insanity, shaking our head slightly.

"It is hard not to like Byakuren-sama.", smiled Shou... and for a moment, it really felt like back then. As if we were just talking friendly (with me having more emotions than back then, though)... But we both knew, in the back of our mind, that the friendliness would be over any second now...

**"I have to admit that."**, replied Insanity, amused... and of course, excited. I would fight Shou any second now, after all. And every fight that I had, meant that Insanity would possibly get a chance to at least fight a little bit himself... and since we were cooperating now, it meant that his chance of getting involved with the fight had increased. And he loved fighting. Fighting, power, death...

"Well then, Chôzen... and the two additional personalities of his... Since I do not believe you will give me the shard willingly..." **"Shut up and let us finally fight! Ahahahaha!"**

Before either Shou or I could react, Insanity rushed forwards and swung Alastor, which he had summoned, down... it was blocked by Shou's spear, though. The Tiger Youkai was pushed backwards by the raw force of Insanity's attack... leaving me to chuckle as Insanity did as well, right before he moved back into the deeper part of my mind, waiting for his turn... And he would get it, I am sure of that.

"I see. You don't want to help us, do you? All that we need now is the shard...", muttered Shou. "No.", I replied simply. Glancing over my shoulder, I found Nanatsu and Rumia sit in a safe distance away from us, watching with a little bit of worry in their eyes... "Don't you want Byakuren-sama back? Don't you miss her as well, Chôzen?", shouted the enraged Tiger Youkai, causing me to turn back to her.

"I do. I do miss Byakuren as well, Shou. She was a kind person and took me in without a second thought, cared for me when others didn't, even when I didn't want her to...", I hissed, "...I do miss her as well, Shou. Badly. I'd love to tell her what's on my mind and ask for her opinion on my problems... I'd love to just sit there on the porch of the temple and drink tea with her, not caring about anything... but these times are over, Shou. And unsealing Byakuren now won't bring them back... She asked for us to not unseal her until humans and Youkai were ready to coexist once and for all... and the time has not yet come, Shou. While many Youkai and human get along, there is just too much of a distrust... distrust that they have yet to get over."

For a moment, Shou was shocked... and the next, she was plain angry. "You're wrong! That is exactly why we need Byakuren-sama! She can help them to get over this distrust! And once she is unsealed, you can tell her about your problems and she will help you, and you can spend the afternoons drinking tea with her again, just like you used to in the old times! But we have to unseal her for that! The time. Has. Come!"

Eventually, our limit was reached... especially Shou's. She was the one to attack me, rushing at me with her spear, which I blocked with Alastor... at least until Shou spun on the spot and slammed the hilt of the spear into the side of my face, sending me stumbling away from her, holding my face. "Shit.", I cursed, holding the throbbing cheek, glaring over my hand at the Tiger Youkai, which held the spear proudly, the Jewel of Pagoda embedded into it at the part where the blade and the hilt met.

"Sorry Chôzen. You know that I despise fighting just as much as Byakuren did... but I don't think that we can solve our problem any other way. For Byakuren-sama, I'd do everything... even do that what I despise!", hissed Shou, swinging her spear until it pointed into my direction.

"I see...", I chuckled. holding my hands like claws, "...I fear I can't say that I do despise fighting... Rather, I do enjoy it. I despise using my powers, though... But either way... my insane side loves fighting. And he sure is eager to fight. Right. Now."

Green flames engulfed my hands as the negative energy rushed through my body. Insanity's mind was set on fighting... I felt it, even though he was holding himself back, had gone back into the deeper parts of my mind. But his mind was my mind... partially sharing one layer of my mind, the layer responsible for feelings and beliefs, I could feel his emotions ever so often... and right now, he was ready for a good fight.

**"I'll lend you some of my power if you need it..." **_"Not now, Insanity." _**"Fine. I'll be waiting for the moment that you're calling for me, sobbing that you got your ass handed to you again..."** And with that chuckle, Insanity went quiet... and I flared the green flames up once more. _"As if that would happen ever again."_

"Here goes! Have at you, Shou!",I shouted, grinning madly. This was my chance. Defeating Shou would result in her giving up- she would come to reason... would she? Murasa would prove to be more of a problem... But I'll manage... I'll manage to stop Shou and Murasa... I hope...

"Chôzen, think about it a last time! I don't want to fight you... and I don't want to have to take the shard by force. Please. Help us. Join us... give us the shard... just don't stand in our way. Please. Byakuren-sama... we need her. Gensokyo needs her. Humans and Youkai do. Just what is it that you have against unsealing her?", hissed Shou, but even though she didn't want to fight me, she went slightly into her knees, the spear pointed at my face.

"It was her wish to be sealed until the time has come. And as it hasn't yet, I won't allow you to unseal her against her wish. Just what has happened to you? You agreed with me back then! You, just like me, stopped Murasa and Ichirin from unsealing her right on the spot! You were the one who held back Murasa when she almost killed me! Why is NOW that you try to unseal Byakuren?", I roared... and Shou cringed a bit at my loud voice.

Shou's shock vanished rather quickly, though, and she rose an eyebrow. "Wait...", muttered the tiger, "...what you just said... This isn't because my opinion has changed... this is because we are trying to unseal Byakuren now? You don't have time for this, do you? Bad moment?"

I narrowed my eyes at the tiger... Shit. Shit. Shit. So, in my anger, I just said the wrong thing. Okay! Okay, I admit, I am damn pissed now! I was trying to make up with Alice and was interrupted! No, instead of actually increasing my relationship with her, it was even almost destroyed! I think I have all rights to be pissed! And Shou and their childish behaviour, their goddamn obsession with Byakuren and all this... I am going mad! I'm losing my mind! All this goddamn pressure, the goddamn misfortune, all this SHIT!

_**"Calm down! Don't get all worked up now! I know that a lot of... misfortune... has happened lately... Look, Insanity and I are worked up as well... Our nerves are quite frayed. Regaining our memories, finding out about Nanatsu and Rumia, losing them more or less, and now Alice..."**_

Hearing my Flame-Soul being resonable once in a while actually helped me calm down... to the level of irritation and annoyance that I had been on before I said the wrong thing.

_**"Besides... Is it possible that you... are addicted to Alice? Her presence, at least?"**_

I didn't reply to that question. In fact, I didn't want to talk anymore. To no one. Actions speak louder than words... And if that was the case, Shou was just about to be yelled at.

_~ Music Time! Chôzen vs. Shou: Starfox Assault - Starwolf theme (Assault ver.)_

"Hand over the shard now!", shouted Shou, swinging the spear horizontally at me, trying to hit me in the side rather than piercing me with it. I ducked underneath the spear, then tried to kick her feet away... really now, that was just like me. I don't know why I only notice now, but I've done this in almost every fight... ducking underneath an attack and going for the feet. It's just my style, I guess, but it sure gives you advantages: An enemy on the ground is more vulnerable than one on it's feet.

While this was true and probably a reason as for why I continue doing this... this time, I failed. And to top it, it was me who got more vulnerable, rather than Shou. Trying to kick her feet away had happened on reflex... I had entirely overlooked the fact that Shou's spear was longer than my feet, giving her a wider range than me... and thus, I hadn't even touched Shou's feet.

Before I could do anything to get out of her range, the spear swung down and hit me on the head. For a second, my whole world became blurry... that was, until the spear hit me again, this time, into the chest, throwing me backwards into the air.

Even before my back impacted with the ground, the spear hit me again. It hit me into the chest and swung me down onto the ground. Incredible pain shot through my body as I impacted with the ground, Shou's thriumphant huff above me.

"Same movements as ever!", snickered Shou, before she kicked me in the side, causing me to roll a few meters sidewards... Damn, I had forgotten how strong Shou was! Especially with her spear...!

Before I came to a halt, I moved and put a hand onto the ground. Pushing off it, I used the momentum to spin in the air and land on my feet. I sled over the ground in a crouching position, trying to find Shou again. The blow on my head had been pretty hard, so my sight was still somewhat blurry... But still, I could make out some things. But where was the Tiger Youkai?

"HIYAH!", shouted a voice from above. Looking up, I found Shou falling towards me, the spear raised above her head. Unfortunately, when I looked up, I also looked into the sun... and quickly got blinded. This robbed me of my sight once more... leaving me to just jump into one random direction in hope to get away from Shou.

The moment that my sight returned to me, I immediately spun around... and, just by coincidence, avoided Shou's spear. Blocking it as she swung it at me again, I moved my hand and managed to get a hold on the spear just beneaht it's blade.

"What? Not trying to kill me, Shou? You don't try to pierce me with this!", I snickered despite my bad condition. "Don't be ridiculous!", snarled the enraged tiger as she tried to free her spear from my grip, "I told you, I don't despise you or anything!"

"Well, Shou...", I whispered, before I pushed her spear away from me, catching her off guard, "...if you don't try to pierce or kill me, you'll never get the crystal shard!"

Shou gasped and ducked... and no second too late, as Alastor missed her head by only a few inches. "W-wha...!", gasped Shou, jumping away from me, "Where did you get that sword from?" I rose an eyebrow in a cocky way... and then, leaned the sword onto my shoulder, grinning at the Tiger Youkai.

"Well, what'cha know...", I snickered, "...this is actually mine. Turned out that I, being full of worries, regrets and guilt... actually am chained to the blade of guilt, Alastor... this little thing here.", I explained, swinging the sword a bit, "...how about a closer look, Shou?"

The tiger gasped and jumped backwards... barely avoiding the sword I had thrown at her. Alastor impacted with the ground, cutting into it. I pulled it back, using it's chains to do so quickly... if Shou got a hold on it, with me being chained to the sword, it would give me a clear disadvantage.

"What? You don't like Alastor, Shou?", I shouted, before I threw the sword at her once more... my grin was wiped off my face pretty quickly, though, when Shou moved her spear... and the sword on the chain spun around it. "Oh, I like Alastor. How'd you like this spear, though? Come and inspect it!", roared Shou, pulling the spear back... and pulling me towards her. I couldn't catch myself in time... my face hit the hilt of the spear, causing a lot of pain to me.

Shou moved the spear again, swung it sidewards... and hit me in the side of the head another time, leaving me to tumble, and eventually fall to the ground. I catched myself though, and ended up on all fours aside Shou... Damn...

Feeling something thick flow in my mouth, I spat it onto the ground... and hissed when I saw that the thick liquid had been blood. The bad aftertaste of iron was still filling my mouth... Shit... Shit! I think Shou got me this time... Taking these hits to the head was anything but good... idiotic me, leaving my head exposed despite knowing that she had a far greater range than me... and this power...

I glared sidewards into the direction of my Flame-Soul. It hovered in between Rumia and Nanatsu in a tranquil manner, not moving once... he knew that he should keep out of this, huh? He was, after all, hiding the shard that Shou, Murasa and the others were after in his very core...

When the cold blade of a spear touched the back of my neck, I froze up. "Giving up? If so, hand me over the shard now.", spoke Shou calmly, leaving me to glance over my shoulder at the woman standing above me. "Ha... haha... you think I am defeated yet? Seems your memory of me is a bit blurry, Shou... I don't give up... not in cases like this one! I won't fail Byakuren!", I snarled, closing my fist, grabbing a bit of dirt from the ground... and then, rolling sidewards, I threw the dirt at the Tiger Youkai.

Shou gasped and rose a hand to prevent the dirt getting into her eyes... and succeeded. Nontheless, I had managed to get away from her, now standing a few feet away from her, Alastor once more in my right hand. Shou saw this and quickly rose her spear... and just when I jumped at her, swinging Alastor down, Shou did that what I had not foreseen... She thrusted the spear forwards, the pointy blade pointing right at me.

_~ Music ends ~_

"W-wha...?", I muttered, looking down at my stomach. The spear had impaled it. Blood was dripping down from it. It wasn't too deep... actually, I think it barely got past my skin. Looking up at Shou, I found that she had just as much luck as me. Alastor had cut into her left shoulder, but had barely cut her, actually... the reason as for why neither of us was truly hurten was, that the blade of the spear had gotten tangled in Alastor's chains... limiting both our ranges by a good chunk.

Shou was the first one to pull back. She untangled her spear in one movement, then jumped away from me, holding her slightly bleeding shoulder. Staring down at the little bit of blood on her hand, she let out a short hiss... before she turned away.

"So this is how far it has gotten in between us... You try everything to protect Byakuren-sama's seal, and I'll do everything to break it... This is a conflict in between us we can't solve, Chôzen. Not like this.", whispered Shou over her shoulder,biting her own lip.

"I'll not attack you again... I have no desire to. I don't want this to end like this... Byakuren-sama wouldn't want us to kill each other... not even harm each other. I'll retreat for now... but I'll not be giving up.", growled the Tiger Youkai, before she began to walk away from me. "I can't say what Murasa will do, though... she's already pissed off. Especially since you managed to defeat Nazrin, Ichirin and Unzan... I can't say what she'll do now, now that I am defeated as well... she'll might attack you. Be aware of that."

Seeing Shou like this, almost heartbroken, left me with a bad aftertaste. The whole excitement of the fight just now was wiped away in one second... Nothing was left of my former excitement. Even Insanity's excitement seemed to be gone.

As Shou jumped off the ground and flew towards the sky, back to the ship, I stared after her... and a low growl escaped my throat. Anger arose in me... anger at myself. What had gotten into me just a moment ago? I had... had just behaved like a maniac! What was going on with me?

**"Not my fault, dude, so don't come to wrong conclusions! I have held back my own emotions! This anger and all was entirely yours this time!"**, exclaimed Insanity's voice quickly, even before I spoke out what I just had thought.

So this had been entirely mine... my frustrations. About what, though? Rumia and Nanatsu? Byakuren? Alice? ...Alice...

A hand on my shoulder caused me to turn my head into that direction. I found Nanatsu standing next to me, looking at me with a worried frown. I merely nodded, assuring her that I was fine... I was not, though. Not at all.

I think my main problem right now is Byakuren... or rather, her being about to be unsealed. I had the last key in my possession, though..

The other problem was Alice. Fine! Fine, I admit it! I am damn messed up inside because of how I left Alice just like that in the Unfocused World! To be honest, for all I care, I could go right now back in there and talk with Alice...! But this would just turn out to be another awkward scene... It isn't the right time to speak to her again. This leaves me with my Byakuren problem again, I guess.

I turned to my right and found Rumia staring straight ahead with a serious expressions.

She was right. It was time to end this. I had to defeat the one who was really responsible for all this mess.

The captain.

Minamitsu Murasa.

* * *

><p><em>Alright, another one done! Ah, Chôzen and Shou sure have problems with their feelings towards Byakuren being sealed... or unsealed. Their inner conflicts regarding Byakuren's sealings... Both of them want to carry out Byakuren's wish and let her being sealed... and yet, both of them want Byakuren back. And since Shou has already given into her desire of having Byakuren back, while Chôzen has not, the two of them clash...<em>

_Geez, Chôzen sure is changing a bit, huh? At first, he was often a real wimp... he had gotten stronger ever so often, but then again, returned to being a wimp... Sometimes, just when I felt like he had been somewhat badass, something bad happened to him, and he became a wimp again. Now, with Insanity on his side, he finally gains some backbone... for how long, I wonder? Inside, he is a wimp, after all. And he won't change too much, I believe. For me, Chôzen is somebody who has a soft and weak side, which he tries to hide ever so often by hiding behind somebody else or trying to act as if he was strong. I wonder if he will ever change?_

_With all those events, miseries and disasters thrown into his way... will he change?_

_I think I depicted it pretty well that Chôzen is incredibly frustrated... Chôzen doesn't know how to feel towards Nanatsu's and Rumia's new relationship and how he fits in, he is annoyed that Murasa and Shou have gathered a small team to unseal Byakuren, and he is incredible frustrated... because of the way he left Alice in the Unfocused World. _

_This all pretty much makes him a ticking bomb about to explode. now, with the addition of this bad aftertaste left by the battle against Shou, Chôzen's emotions sure are messed up... I mean, in this chapter, he kind of behaved like Insanity used to... and Insanity wasn't even messing with him this time! I mean, throwing dirt at the opponent's face is something I'd expect from Insanity, rather than him... same goes for the ferociousness he showed._

_And to make all this even worse... He's going to encounter Murasa pretty soon. And the last time those two have seen each other, they almost cut each others throat... Kanako had a grudge against Chôzen, which grew over the centuries... What about Murasa's grudge against Chôzen? Did it grow, too?_

_We're going to see pretty soon, I'll believe..._

_That's it for this chapter! Hope you enjoyed it and the "Grimoire of SorrowfulReincarnation" that is about to follow, and I'm sure I'll see you next chapter._

_So long~_

* * *

><p><em><strong>The Grimoire of SorrowfulReincarnation<strong>_

**Walking Purgatory of the Seven Sins**

**Nanatsu no Taizai**

Nanatsu no Taizai is a Reaper-type Shinigami that works under Shikieiki Yamaxanadu. Being kind of exalted as a Shinigami of 73 666 years, and thus, almost as old as her husband, Chôzen Gekido, Nanatsu is far older than Gensokyo. Nanatsu no Taizai's main ability is the manipulation of sins. While it doesn't sound too strong, it allows her to call onto the purgatory, which gives her quite a power boost. This ability allows her also to manipulate one's behaviour according to the seven deadly sins.

The earliest years of Nanatsu's life are either unknown to herself, or she just doesn't want to remember them, as she doesn't talk much of them. Nanatsu no Taizai worked under a few Yama over the course of her long life, but eventually became one of three Shinigami under Shikieiki Yamaxanadu, and has stayed in that position since about 1500 years.

Only shortly after starting to work under Shikieki Yamaxanadu, who was assigned to be the Yama of the newly created Gensokyo, Nanatsu no Taizai met Yukari Yakumo's friend Chôzen Gekido... and immediately felt that something was different around him.

Nanatsu had a hard life up to that point, being constantly rejected by humans and Youkai alike due to a nasty thing that comes with her being the Shinigami of Seven Sins. This nasty thing actually happens to be a seal, or, as Nanatsu puts it, a 'curse'. Over her entire back is a large tattoo-like seal, which represents the seven sins and gathers them. Feeding on the sins is 'the embodiment of the seven deadly sins', a woman with dry, blue skin, red eyes and messy white hair. Nanatsu is forced to constantly have it around, though it only leaves Nanatsu's back through the seal as long as someone that gives heavily into one of the seven deadly sins is seven steps away from Nanatsu. The only exceptions to this, the only persons that do not give into a sin too much, are Shikieiki Yamaxanadu, Chôzen Gekido and Rumia Shisô.

Shikieki stands above those sins, and thus, the embodiment does not feel her presence. Chôzen Gekido, having formerly been a nihilist, has never given into one sin too much... and with the nihilism still applying to him, even though he does give into the sins now, the embodiment of seven deadly sins cannot feed on his sins and is not interested into him. Rumia Shisô, giving into the sins of wrath and lust, is, for some reason, not interesting the embodiment of the sins as well... why, even Nanatsu doesn't know.

Nanatsu is forced to wear a kimono because of the embodiment of the seven deadly sins, which has caused many who see it to lose their mind. This hides the seal on her back, as well as the seven signs of the seven deadly sins on her stomach, both things she will pass onto the next generation.

"no Taizai" is actually not Nanatsu's last name... rather, it is a title given to the one that carries the "seal of the seven deadly sins" and thus, controls them to some extent. This seal is passed on onto every offspring that Nanatsu will ever have, and thus, also passes on the "embodiment of the seven deadly sins", though the full control of this is only passed onto the next generation once Nanatsu dies.

Nanatsu's real last name is unknown, and she has possibly forgotten it herself, if she even ever had one. After marrying Chôzen Gekido, though, her last name should be "Gekido", which means her full name would be "Nanatsu Gekido" at this moment.

Her relationship to Chôzen Gekido has been a constant up and down since they met. It took her some time to remember his name, as the nihilism, which was stronger back then, kept on making some people that were constantly close to him forget it. She eventually got used to the negative energy that made her forget it, and remembered it.

The first down in their relationship was actually the biggest one until now. After moving to the outside world with Chôzen, Nanatsu no Taizai became pregnant... her child died eventually, though, being a stillbirth. In the confusion and sadness followed by this tragic event, Chôzen believed that Nanatsu rejected him, and left. Nanatsu kept on following her duty in the outside world, capturing the souls of those that gave into the deadly sins.

She was reunited with Chôzen 300 years ago, when he came for her. She had to stay in the outside world, though, for a 100 years longer, while he had to return to Gensokyo. He never returned there... not before Nanatsu, that is, as he was caught in a time paradox for a 300 years.

Their relationship increased again when Chôzen encountered Yukari Yakumo after his return and amnesia. He ran into Nanatsu then, and the two of them finally were reunited. Their relationship was still problematic, though, because Chôzen couldn't entirely remember everything up to that point, and also was attracted to Rumia Shisô, which quickly became Nanatsu's rival over Chôzen's heart.

In the time that Rumia had left Gensokyo and Chôzen, she cared for him and tried to comfort and cheer him up... she didn't entirely succeed, and actually was quite surprised when he returned with a heavily wounded Rumia.

After Rumia had recovered and apologized for everything that happened, she went into the underground with Chôzen and Nanatsu to solve an incident that Yukari had asked them to solve. During this time, Nanatsu began to feel a completely new feeling towards Rumia... and Rumia began to feel it as well. Shortly after this, Nanatsu and Rumia finally admitted their attraction towards each other, and became a couple... which shocked Nanatsu's husband, Chôzen, which ran in on them kissing. He went into a heavily depressed state and fled a while from them.

After their recent reunion, the three of them still try to figure out their relationship... However, Nanatsu and Rumia are not aware that Chôzen has already decided.


	75. Chapter 72 Graveyard of Sunken Ships

_Ah... Sweet, sweet summer time~_

_The birds are chirping, the fragrance of flowers in the air, the warm sun shining on the skin... me sneezing..._

_Ugh. Sorry to say it, but I kind of hate the summer time. I mean, I do enjoy the warmth and all... but well, with my kind of damn hayfever, which includes sneezing all the time, itching eyes and all, I kind of have no desire to stay outside for too long... every minute outside is a torture... Ugh._

_Whatever. Anyways, welcome to another installment of Touhou: Negative Bullet Project, I - Negative Bullet! With Nazrin, Ichirin & Unzan and Shou already beaten, there is only one member of the crew that has not tried to get the shard back... The captain herself, Murasa. But why hasn't she been the first one to try? After all, she does hold a grudge against Chôzen... And what is with the wavering, black, shapeless thing that Chôzen, Nanatsu and Rumia have seen?_

_We'll see~_

_Since there were no reviews again (I wonder why that is?) I have none to reply to, and I guess I'll just skip this here._

_I am kind of surprised I managed to write this chapter this "fast" (for me, after all), despite me being in such excitement about the E3, the Wii U and especially the announcement of "Pikmin 3" (I just love Pikmin 1 and 2!). _

_Ah, I've been waiting for it soooo long!_

_Ahum. Whatever. Let's just... get this on with, eh? Onto the chapter!_

_Let's start the chapter, shall we~?_

_DISCLAIMER: I do not own Touhou/Project Shrine Maiden, as it belongs to ZUN. However, Chôzen Gekido (and his responsible personalities), Nanatsu no Taizai, Ryoko Jigoku, Shiho Kumo, Kayako Saeki Henge and Sly do belong to me, as for I have created them._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 5: Graveyard of Sunken Ships<strong>_

"I'm getting tired...", moaned Rumia, flying in a short distance behind me, rolling her left shoulder a bit. I glanced towards the angel of death... I felt a bit annoyed at this, really. I'm sorry, usually I wouldn't be, but... but I'm so frustrated that I guess everything could annoy me right now.

Rumia seemed to notice my annoyance. It wasn't intended to be a glare, but I guess my annoyance just... went out on the wrong person. "I'm sorry. I guess all i care about is myself...", sighed Rumia, looking sidewards. "It's alright.", I muttered as I turned back towards the direction I was flying in, following the ship, "I can understand that you are getting tired. I am getting tired myself... but I can't rest now. I just can't. I owe Byakuren this and if this means that I have to ignore my own needs, that will be the case."

I stopped and turned around, looking at the two women. "Look... If you two are tired or... just don't want to catch along anymore, I can understand that. I'm sorry that I am dragging you along... that I don't have time for you two.. Look... if you really don't want to anymore, you can return home and wait there... I'll finish this alone if I have to.", I sighed.

"No way!", exclaimed Nanatsu, "We won't leave you like this! Come on, we'll go through this together!" I glanced from my wife towards the angel of death, which nodded with a serious expression on her face. _**"Those two~ Man, we are really lucky to have somebody like them, aren't we?"**_, asked my Flame-Soul, and I could only agree in silence.

"Now that that is settled... Did you two notice it as well? The area around here is getting... dark... deserted...", muttered Rumia, looking around us. She was right. It had been almost two hours since I've last seen a living tree, unlike those around us, dead and dry trees. No plants were really around here, the grass dark and grey. Rocks and debris lay around... Rumia was right. This place was deserted.

"What has happened to this place?", asked Nanatsu worriedly, glancing around as well. Heh. Actually a question that I can answer!

"I know where we are... Didn't see this coming, but... Well, there's a graveyard around here. It's called the 'Myouren Graveyard', named after Byakuren's dead brother, Myouren Hijiri. Long ago, this place wasn't like this... but after several spirits and undeads were encountered around the graveyard, the area around it was abandoned... I believe the reason that this area is like this is due to Mima's actions, though... it was some of the very little chaos she caused. She damaged this land a lot in her fight with Reimu...if I can trust Marisa's tale.", I answered.

"I see... What are they doing here?", asked Nanatsu, frowning as she looked into the direction of the ship. We began to follow the ship once more."I don't seriously know... But I guess they are here because of something I've been wondering about for a long time now...", I replied, narrowing my eyes at the ship.

The wind had picked up again a while ago... without a doubt, we were about to fly right into another thunderstorm. Actually, if what Marisa told me is true, Mima's dark magic didn't only desert the place, but causes thunderstorms to occur even ofter in this area.

"What do you mean?", asked Nanatsu. "Simple: Do you two know the size of the portal to Makai?", I asked. It resulted in the two women to frown and rise their eyebrows at me. "The portal is about the size of a bedroom. With other words... no way that a ship can pass through there.", I explained.

"You're right... but what do they want here then? I thought that Shinki has sealed all portals to Makai aside that one, which is guided by one of her daughters?", asked Nanatsu. "Well...", I began, glancing over my shoulder at her again, "...Mima's dark energy has disrupted one or two borders around here. This means that the border between Gensokyo and Makai might be thin here. And with the power of the Pagoda, the fragments of Tobikura and the crystal shard they might be able to open the way to Makai... if they find the spot that Mima has used her powers once."

Rumia nodded slowly and turned to Nanatsu, apparently about to say something... when she stopped and suddenly glanced past me, her mouth wide open. I frowned at her, then turned around... and froze up myself.

In front of me lay a giant hole in the ground, a huge crater as wide as at least 50 times the size of the Palanquin... what the hell had happened here? Shipwrecks protruded from the walls and from the water beneath, blue flames that were without a doubt souls all around them. Lightning cracked in the sky above us, giving the place an even darker feeling... and when I found that a part of the Myouren Graveyard had been consumed by this crater, some gravestones hanging in the walls and the thicket that had grown over the years, a cold shiver ran down my spine.

Looking past the hole, as well as the Palanquin, which had stopped over the giant crater, I found a huge sea... And immediately understood. "This... is a graveyard.", I muttered. "No shit, Sherlock.", chuckled Rumia, "Captain Obvious, you saved the day."

I sent her a small glare, but then pointed past the Palanquin. "No! This is a ship graveyard... When the water rises, the hole is completely filled... especially since the thunderstorms keep filling this hole, too. When the ships come here, they would get stuck in this crater... imagine the current around here.", I explained.

Rumia stared past me towards the flying ship and the shipwrecks, as well as the souls around. "Well... this sounds like an explanation to me.", she muttered, nodding slowly. "What caused this crater? It's gigantic!", exclaimed Nanatsu with a frown. "I believe it was Mima. Remember, if what Reimu and Marisa told about this incident, Mima did call onto her power over reincarnation to revive herself immediately after being beaten... She released quite a power then.", I mused.

"So? That doesn't explain, though, why they stopped here... Sure, Mima unleashed her power here and she may have weakened the borders of reality around here... but they don't have the shard! You have it!", disagreed Rumia. "Exactly...", I muttered, glancing towards the ship, immediately spotting someone standing atop it's fence, "...that's why they have stopped."

_"Stay back, no matter what happens! You carry the shard, after all!"__**, **_I sent telepathically to my Flame-Soul. _**"I try."**_

Before Rumia or Nanatsu could say anything, I twirled around and rushed for the ship, my eyes set only on my target. My target, the person on the ship's fence, didn't move away or anything like that... It continued to stand there, arms crossed, eyes set on me.

The moment before I impacted with the ship though, covered in negative energy, the person jumped away, leaving me to hit the wooden ship and create a huge hole in it's deck. I didn't stop there, though, and quickly jumped out of the hole again, after the person.

When we both came to a stop in midair, glaring at each other, Minamitsu Murasa finally spoke up. "Gekido...", she hissed, her upper lip rosen in disgust, "...I didn't expect to look at'cha again one day. Gotta say. ya damn face has changed a little... not for the better, though."

I ignored the insult, and instead, narrowed my eyes at the ghost. "Look, Murasa, I don't have time for this bullshit. Retreat now, and I won't hurt anyone else. I don't have the desire to hurt Shou, Ichirin, Unzan or Nazrin again.", I snarled... on purpose, though, I did not mention her name. To be honest, right now, I had the desire to hurt her. A lot.

"Ha! As if! Look, ya rat, the only reason ya still hold onto that cursed shard is, because that lil' rat Nazrin is too weak to actually stand a chance against 'cha, Shou isn't man enough to actually hurt anybody, and let's face it... Ichirin is too careless ta actually be a fighter! I warned her about'cha and ya freaky other personality, but did she listen to me? Pah! She got what she deserved!", snarled the captain loudly, pulling the anchor from her back.

"And now you're here to fight me yourself, huh? Do you honestly think you'll stand a chance against me, Murasa? I am stronger now than ever! I've defeated gods! I regained my powers! I cooperate with Insanity now! You won't get the shard... You won't get it, I'll hold onto it... and even if I die, my cold hands will not let go of this shard! Not until I know that Byakuren's wish is fulfilled!", I roared back, summoning Alastor, just to be safe... Blocking that anchor with my bare hands? Nope!

"I didn't think ya would act any different... Ya wouldn't give a shit about any other possibility than the one ya want!", snickered Murasa in a cruel way, leaning the anchor onto her right shoulder. "That so?", I hissed, Alastor in my left hand, my right hand held much like a claw. "Heh. Yeah! Yeah, that is so! Now hand over that shard, Gekido!", roared Murasa, before she suddenly swung the anchor at me in a horizontal swipe, which I blocked with Alastor, stopping the heavy object right aside my head.

"Not gonna do that, Murasa. Like I said... I'll not hand it over, not now, and not after my death. And especially not to you!", I hissed at the captain, pushing the anchor back. Murasa tricked me, though, used the momentum, and twirled on the spot, aiming the anchor at my other side. She failed, though, when I switched Alastor to my right hand, and rose it into the air, causing the anchor to be caught in the chain.

"That's it, Murasa.", I snarled, glaring at the captain right in front of me, "...you're driving me **insane.**" Murasa's eyes narrowed when my voice distorted into that of Insanity for a second... a fight was now inevitable.

_~ This fight is brought you by: Undead Corporation - Murasa ~_

It turned out that my decision to catch the anchor with the chain was a bad idea. Murasa swung the anchor sidewards, pulling me along due to the chain tangled around it. It got freed in the process, but threw me into the side of the Palanquin with enough force for me to break through one side of it.

A table broke under my weight as I landed atop it. I rose my head, glaring at the captain as she rushed for me, swinging her anchor again. I slid off the broken tabletop, which lead to Murasa missing me... instead, her anchor broke through the already broken table, as well as the wooden ground, before Murasa swung her anchor up again, hitting me square into the chin. It threw me off balance, leaving me to stumble backwards against the wall... and through it as Murasa hit me with the anchor another time.

Woah. She's serious. She's going as far as damaging her own ship just in order for me to be hurt and a chance to get the crystal shard that would unseal Byakuren. Furthermore, she is apparently trying to finish this fight as fast as possible, even though she practically had all time she needed... was it because she needed Byakuren aside her and the others badly? Or because she feared that...

**"Oh~ I bet she is fearing me alright. I bet she'll try to knock you out before I, who she see's as a great threat, can surface~ Ahahahaha~ Oh, I can't wait! Hey, king, when you're about to lose, don't hesitate to call me! This is going to be sooo much fun!"**

Insanity's voice made me hesitate for a moment... and smile cruely. Insanity's voice... the tone it was carrying... It was back. Insanity's cruel, sadisitic, plain creepy and husky voice. The mad tone in it that it had lost after he had given up on Rumia, "his queen"... Now, it was back. The thrill of the moment, the thrill of fighting against someone that we held a grudge against... it was a temporary replacement for his other addiction. The addiction called Rumia.

Feeling Insanity's mood change for the "better", I felt myself ease up as well... and with Insanity getting 'excited', so did I. It felt like a knot being removed, my power flowing freely through my body... My rising anger, in addition to Insanity's excitement, caused my adrenaline to flow... and my negative energy as well.

Murasa's expression was priceless. The moment that I moved with my old speed, moved out of the way of her anchor and actually hit her into the stomach with my fist, her expression was so worth all the trouble I had until then. However, she surprised me again when she grabbed my fist, which was still buried in her stomach, held onto it, and then swung her anchor at me.

I blocked the heavy object with my right hand, which still had Alastor (despite it being chained to my left arm and actually being guided by that hand) and turned my body a bit, freeing me from Murasa's grip. The captain pushed me away from her, brought some space in between us before she threw the anchor at me.

I saw it coming, avoided the heavy object, then charged at Murasa. The captain rose an eyebrow as I rushed blindly at her. She extended her right arm and hand, calling her anchor back to her. Just in time to block Alastor. Sparks emitted at the point that Alastor's sharp blade and the anchor met, grinded against each other. Neither Murasa, nor I, were about to give in... eventually, Murasa ducked all of sudden, leaving me to slash over her head. Before I could turn around, the heavy object hit my back, throwing me through the air until I impacted with the side of the crater, bouncing off it, and eventually landing on top of a shipwreck.

Even before I could stand or look up, I heard the noise of something big and heavy flung through the air... and just in time, I rolled out of the way of the heavy anchor. It pierced the shipwreck I was lying on, going straight through it.

I jumped to my feet and hoped to get a clear shot at Murasa with some negative powered bullets... Even though I had aimed damn well, I missed her when the ground beneath my feet shook all of sudden. The shipwreck, which had partially portruded from a wall, had been loosened by the weight and impact of the anchor, breaking it out of the wall.

Looking towards the end of the ship that had been stuck in a wall, I knew that jumping away was impossible like this... the ship was falling, the end that had been in the wall rising. Seeing no other chance, I acted on instinct and rushed for the higher end, hoping to reach it in time to jump off there... if I would, the ship wouldn't pull me down with it.

**"Can't believe you actually do something smart this time..."**, echoed Insanity's voice through my head as I ran up on the sinking ship, actually somewhat defying the laws of gravity as the ship was in a way too steep position to actually run up on it, **"...let me out soon. I wanna scare her. Hurt her. Break her will~"**

Insanity's cruel words awakened something in me again, and I felt my grin increase, ignoring the pain from before. Murasa would be hurt alright. She would be broken alright. And I can't wait to be the one to break her...

I licked my lips lustily. I was somewhat dissappointed that I wouldn't get the taste of iron on my tongue, but I fear that is the price for this fun~ Ghosts don't bleed... Sadly... Sadly... I love the taste of iron that blood leaves back. Sick, but something that pleases me... A trophy, reward for winning a fight... Ah, Murasa, just why can't you bleed...?

**"Woah! What's with the change in personality? Not that I mind, but you're becoming like me..."**, muttered Insanity's voice inside my head, but I didn't reply at first, and instead, just pushed negative energy into my legs, giving me more power and speed, before I did reply eventually. _"Just shut up, Insanity. I am enjoying this! Let me enjoy something once in a while! Just let me!" _**"The fuck is wrong with you...? I am pretty sure that I am not influe... FROM BELOW!"**

I twirled sidewards, avoiding the anchor that broke through the ground from below. Murasa must have called it back... Heh! This is my chance!

I reached the end of the ship and jumped off the sinking ship, which fell down into the crater after shortly after I had jumped off. Flying towards Murasa with as much speed as I could get, I rose Alastor and aimed at Murasa's... yeah. Right in between the eyes. It's not like she can die, anyways, so why should I care? She's a goddamn ghost! I can try and kill her as much as I want! I can kill her! Again! And again! And again!

_**"This is getting way freaky! Chôzen! Calm the hell down!" **__"I AM CALM! I AM SANE! I AM FUCKING INSANE! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" __**"THE HELL?" **_**"He's changing! He's fucking changing! Let him!" **

Rising Alastor to the height of my head, I was about to reach Murasa and slashed down... right through her arm. I came to a stop in midair, licking my lips as I continued to grin madly... Enjoying the scream of Murasa behind me. Turning around, I found the ghost holding onto her left shoulder, through which I had just slashed... Well, she may not die, but it hurts her, nontheless!

Murasa turned around, throwing her anchor at me... I blocked the anchor with Alastor's broad side, threw it to the side, and then rushed at Murasa again. She was completely defenseless! Yes! This is way too easy! Just as I predicted! I fucking defeated Kanako, I defeated Utsuho! Two gods! A ghost like her would never ever defea m...!

"ARGH!", I snarled, falling sidewards. **"Ouch. That one hit." **Ignoring Insanity's comment, I glared over my shoulder at the spirit of a drowning victim, which held a wooden ladle, which she had just rammed into my face. Staring down at the hand with which I had just held the side of my face, I found that it was soaked in blood. And when I saw my own blood, something in me just...

_"Ah. Ahah. Ahahahahaha! You were right Insanity! THIS IS SO MUCH FUN!" _I turned on the spot, lifted my leg and rammed it into Murasa's side, surprising the spirit. She snarled, hissed in pain, but remained in that spot, not being pushed away by my kick.

She grabbed my leg and tried to swing me on it, but I caught her head in the back of my knee, used some force to cause her some pain, to which she let my leg go, and then, I kicked her into the chest, throwing her across the crater into another shipwreck.

I let myself fall out of the air, right towards Murasa... and before she could get up, I landed on top of her chest, digging my feet right into it, enjoying Murasa's screams of pain. I rose one foot and then slammed it down on her stomach, causing the sailor to cringe underneath me, especially as I repeated the action twice, and then jumped off her. Defeating her like that would be no fun~.

It took Murasa some time to rise from the ground... In her pain, she seemed unable to stand up correctly... or that means, so it seemed. Before I knew, she twirled in a crouching position, kicked my feet away, and straddled me when I lay on my back.

I had my hands free and immediately rose them to defend my face, but Murasa was faster, hit me into the face, then grabbed my left hand and...

**SNAP!**

"AH SHIT!", I roared, before Murasa shut me up by punching me into the face again. "Shut the hell up, Gekido you wimp, or I'll break ya other hand as well!", shouted the mad sailor into my face. I whimpered when she put a hand onto my broken one and pressed it down onto the ground. "Now... Tell me where that goddamn shard is, or I'll snap ya neck!"

I glared at her, even though I could not help but wince when she pressed down on my broken hand again. It hurt like hell... She knew what she had been doing. "Not telling me, ain'tcha? Not going ta hand it over, will ya? FINE WITH ME!"

Before I knew, Murasa grabbed me by the collar and jumped up. She pulled me over the deck of the ship until we reached the broken fence, where she held my head and place and forced me to look down into the crater. "Do ya see all that water, mate? Do ya remember my powers? Tell me now where that shard is, or I'll drown ya down there! Ya know that I could drown ya in a cup of water!", roared the spirit of a sailor.

"I'm not... going to tell you...", I snarled, exhaustion suddenly present. "Still not...? Well then, I hope ya'll enjoy drowning helplessly like the wimp ya are!"

_~Music end~_

I couldn't do a thing as Murasa lfited me by my neck and threw me down from the shipwreck into the water. When I impacted with the surface of the water, I was immediately pulled down... and even though I struggled against it, I continued to sink. Murasa's powers could cause that. You constantly sink, no matter what you do. With this kind of power, she could sink you in a bowl of liquid... you only had to touch the liquid inside, and in a matter of seconds, your face would be beneath the surface and you'd die.

This is... ironical. I am dying here, sinking into the depths of water... Murasa had just defeated me. She had won. I had defeated Shou, but didn't manage to defeat Murasa... Byakuren would be unsealed... With me dying, my Flame-Soul would perish as long as I would be gone... and then, the shard... Murasa would finally find it...

...The ironic thing about this is... that I, while I was sinking there... thought of something completely else. Not about Murasa, Shou or Ichirin. Not about Unzan or Nazrin. Not about Rumia and Nanatsu. Not about Byakuren, Insanity or my Flame-Soul...

...as I sunk there, staring upwards, into the slowly fading light... the increasing darkness... For another time, it felt like dark wings were slowly surrounding me, the cold spread through my body again... The air was leaving me... When I felt all this, I was reminded of an event that had happened about two years ago... Two years ago, during the incident when winter seemed to be eternal... I had been killed back then by someone, and Ryoko Jigoku had retrieved my dead body, which soon had returned to life...

That person that had killed me back then was on my mind as I sunk here once more...

...The person I thought of as I sunk there... was... Alice...

* * *

><p><em>Rumia's PoV<em>

No.

Something wasn't right.

Definetly.

He wasn't surfacing. Why wasn't he reappearing? He can swim, can't he?

_**"Murasa is drowning him with her powers!"**_, roared a voice inside my head all of sudden, and I quickly glanced sidewards at the green flame hovering in between me and Nanatsu. Guessing from the shocked expression on Nanatsu's face, she heard it as well.

"What do you mean?", asked Nanatsu, but the green flame which was part of Chôzen's soul just rushed past us towards the spot where Chôzen had vanished. I exchanged a quick glance with Nanatsu, who just nodded, and then we followed the split part of Chôzen into the crater, right towards the spot that he had vanished.

That captain's eyes... I believe Chôzen had called her 'Murasa', were immediately upon us. I, being more or less a predator, was alarmed at that. Murasa was scanning us, looking up and down on us... and especially Nanatsu. Was she searching for the shard? Did she think we had it?

When Murasa moved all of sudden, I immediately threw myself into the way and prevented her from reaching Nanatsu, Tyrfing in my right hand. "STAY BACK!", I roared at the captain, which stopped and rose an eyebrow. "Oh? Overprotective of ya little missy, eh? Could it be that ya are that woman of Gekidos? Nanatsu?"

Behind me, Nanatsu flinched. Murasa knew her name? "No. No I am not. I am Rumia Shisô, angel of death 042, the one representing suicide.", I snarled. Murasa frowned, but then leaned a little to the side, glancing past me... was she staring at Nanatsu? Or the spot Chôzen had sunken?

Chôzen... we have to act fast...!

"Release Chôzen now, or...", I began, but the captain ignored me straight away, interupted me even. "Then 's that cutie behind ya Nanatsu? Man, Gekido does have taste...", sniggered Murasa in a way I didn't like at all... almost perverted...!

"Hands off her, pervert.", I snarled, flying closer to the captain, which grinned at me. "Oh? Or is that... ya cutie?", asked Murasa, raising an eyebrow. "If you need to know, I kinda stole her from him.", I replied coldly, causing Murasa to smirk at me. "So...? Then, perhaps, it is better if he... does drown, eh?"

I narrowed my eyes at her. No. No, letting Chôzen drown would not make everything better. I'm not going to be manipulated like her. "No. Now release him!", I snarled, pointing to where his flame flew, right where he had vanished. But Murasa just ignored me again.

"Hey, cutie! How about'cha abandon that blonde rat here and come with me? I could takeya out to the ocean of love!", giggled the captain. That nerve of that...! "Hey, don't you dare to hit on my girlfr...!" Before I could finish, Nanatsu had pushed past me...

**SLAP!**

...hot? Nanatsu had just slapped Murasa... right across the face! Now that is why I love that woman!

"Listen up... you... you... You hussy! First off, I'm not abandoning Rumia, and neither will I abandon Chôzen! Second, you'll release Chôzen at this instant... or I'm using the powers of purgatory against you! And it can hurt even ghosts!", snarled my girlfriend. Heh, that's definetly why I like Nanatsu. She sure is strong when it comes to it!

When Nanatsu let out a frustrated snarl, slapped the captain again, and then rushed for the spot that Chôzen had vanished, I followed her with my gaze. "Feisty one, ain't she? Just the kind of women I like! Can totally see why ya like her. She's cute, strong, and has a great set of ti..." The captain shut up when I glared at her. I snarled as well... but even I wanted to hurt her right now, cut her a thousand times with Tyrfing... Chôzen was of more importance now.

I spat into the direction of the captain, which she avoided. "Heh. Bet we two'd get along just fine. Ya have the same taste in women if ya like that cutie over there.", sniggered the perverted captain, but I glared at her for another time, and then rushed rushed after Nanatsu towards the spot where Chôzen was drowning...

"How do we get him out of there?", asked Nanatsu, struggling to see him somewhere under the surface, "...I can't even see him..." I looked from her towards the Flame-Soul, and then down... and when I spotted them, I gasped. Bubbles on the surface. There he was!

I pointed down and Nanatsu nodded. The water was dark, but not deep... that he can drown in there is a surprise for me. It isn't too deep... he should be able to stand in there! I rolled my sleeve up, and so did Nanatsu... only for her to notice that her sleeve was too loose. So imagine my surprise when she screamed out in anger, and then opened up her kimono, throwing the upper part of it back, revealing that she wore a sleeveless shirt beneath with bare midriff and back.

She leaned forwards and then reached into the water, apparently searching for Chôzen with her hand. I nodded, and then reached into it as well... and immediately found his hand. "I've got him!", I shouted, even though Nanatsu was right next to me... I had been thrown into panic almost immediately when I felt that his fingers weren't moving.

I grabbed his wrist and pulled... and found myself surprised when he didn't even move an inch. "W-wha...?", I gasped, looking shocked at Nanatsu. She had apparently found his other hand and was pulling as well... but why didn't we manage to pull him out together?

_**"Damn... Of course! She's still using her powers on him! He is pulled down by the spirits of drowned sailors!"**__, _snarled the voice of Chôzen's Flame-Soul in my head. I turned to him, was about to ask something... when he suddenly darted past me, right towards... Murasa?

The captain gasped when she saw the quick object that flew towards her. She had her anchor on her back, having it called back to her apparently just a moment ago, but she was and would not be quick enough to hit the Flame with it. Instead, she rose the hand in which she had the ladle. And to my surprise, the Flame-Soul avoided it, and then... tackled the hand that held the ladle.

Murasa cried out in pain, apparently being burned by the regenade soul... makes sense. She is a ghost, and essentially, it is something very similiar to a ghost. The moment that the ladle left Murasa's hand, I heard a bubbling sound behind me... and the thing I held onto suddenly became quite heavy. Wait! Chôzen is now sinking to the ground! He is no longer frozen right under the surface!

Nanatsu and I pulled on his hands... but even though we had him, and almost had him out of the water... when his hands suddenly jerked away, we both lost our grip on him, and he immediately sunk down into the water. And as he did, I noticed that something was happening. Two crimson-glowing orbs were in the darkness of the water...

"AH! GOT'CHA!", roared Murasa, and I quickly spun around again, surprised. And I froze in shock when I saw that Murasa had caught the Flame-Soul with her hat. "What are ya, ya annoying... Wait. Ya're Chôzen's..." I watched in shock as Murasa extended her hand to the Flame-Soul, which had no way to flee from her... and grabbed it and squeezed it firm until I could only see the green sparkles that were emitted when the Flame-Soul was crushed in Murasa's fist.

When the captain opened her hand again, staring at the object in her palm, my mouth fell open. In her hand, Murasa held it. The crystal shard that Chôzen had hidden. It had been in the Flame-Soul all along...!

"Ha! Told'cha, loser, in the end, I'll have it!", laughed Murasa triumphantly, pocketing the shard quickly. "Nanatsu! You try and find Chôzen! I bet he has lost conciousness already... Try to find him! I'll stop Murasa! She can't get away with the shard or all that Chôzen has fought for is...!"

I never finished. The Shinigami and I were left in shock when it happened way too fast: The Flame-Soul reappeared, the green sparkles gathering in between us. Next, right as it materialized, it turned crimson. And next to us, something shot out in a giant fountain of water.

I looked up, trying to find the upper end of the fountain... and found that it was completely crimson there. For a good reason. The water was crimson in the shine of his power. His aura, his eyes, and his hair.

The water fell down, leaving him hovering in the air above us... his narrowed eyes on Murasa, his tongue lustily licking over his lips, which had distorted into a mad grin. It wasn't Chôzen anymore. Over us was Insanity.

* * *

><p><em>Insanity's PoV<em>

Heh! Finally! Right before he fainted, Chôzen gave me the control... and now... now that I'm finally free from that damn spot where Murasa had held me... Now, I'll get my revenge.

From the corner of my eyes, I spotted that wooden ladle of Murasa's... and then, saw her flying towards her slightly damaged ship. And she had that shard. Huh. She must have gotten it from that flame...

_**"Look, I'm sorry. She got me when I saved your ass."**_, commented the Flame-Soul, which now flew aside me... strangely, glowing crimson. **"No offense taken. But you know that Chôzen told you not to do anything like that... in order to prevent what has just happened."**, I commented, rubbing the back of my neck. Hurts a little. Damn Chôzen for not letting me out sooner. But can't blame him... just like me, he wanted his fun. And now, it is time that I have mine!

Placing a foot against the wall of the crater right behind me, I aimed for the captain, and then pushed me off the wall with enough force to actually cause the wall behind me to crack slightly, while I was propelled towards the fleeing captain.

Imagine her cry of pain and surprise when I grabbed her shoulder and sent her downwards with a very well placed punch into her back. She impacted with the remains of a ship, causing them to collapse atop her. This was too easy. Why had Chôzen struggled so much to fight her, anyways? Piece of cake!

I fell out of the air, aiming to land directly on top of her, but she had rolled away and I merely hit the ground aside her. It was splashed into all directions when I landed in the shallow water, grinning nastily at the captain on the ground aside me. **"Huh. What's wrong?"**, I chuckled, **"I thought you didn't understimate me like that Kumoi. Didn't you say so?"**

Murasa growled at me, her face distorted into blind anger. "Shit! I was so close!", she roared at me, pulling her anchor off her back in one quick movement. She swung it at me, but I caught it with my bare hands. **"Not gonna work, captain."**, I chuckled, pulling the thing out of her hands, then throwing it over my shoulder.

She snarled when I hit her into the face, sending her onto her back again... and out of the corner of my eyes, I saw something roll over the floor aside us. It was something shiny and it looked like it was made out of... Crystal?

Immediately, Murasa tried to grab it, but I jumped on top of her and pinned her arms down. **"Sorry, but we're not done yet, captain. Why don't we continue our dance first, eh? Chôzen got to have his fun, but I am still incredibly bored... and believe me, I am not as easily pleased as him!"**, I cackled at her, grinning as she struggled against my superior strength.

Heh. I've always been superior, and I'll always be... One day, I'll be the superior one in between me and Chôzen as well... one day...!

"Le'me go ya freak! Davy Jones should consume ya goddamn soul, pull it down into the depths and then...!" **"Oh, Davy Jones will do nothing... Even Shinigami can't do a thing against me, the goddess on the mountain can't do a thing against me... heck, I've managed to a battle with the crow of the sun with both of us losing!"**, I laughed.

_**"Someone sure is proud of himself... You know, Nanatsu would have to get you for your sin of vanity."**_, commented the Flame-Soul, but I just chuckled. **"Even if so... she wouldn't. Like I said... Shinigami can't do a thing against me!"**, I laughed, before I grinned back at the struggling Murasa.

**"Payback time, bitch."**, I snickered, enjoying the power that began to flow through me as I gathered crimson negative energy in my body. Once it is enough, I'll jump off her and blast her into the nirvana, where she belongs!" Gotta enjoy her last scream~!

Murasa surprised me, though, when she spat me into my left eye... and damn, that hurt! On reflex, I lifted my left hand and held my eye... a mistake as it turned out. Murasa immediately tried to reach for the crystal shard that lay aside us, and when I tried to grab her arm in order to prevent her from grabbing it again, she pulled her arm back, placed her hand on my chest and pushed me off her.

I rolled over the ground and hit my back against something. I was about to jump up and after Murasa, who had jumped for the shard, but I was interupted when something fell on top of me... some barrels that I had just rolled against.

While they weren't heavy enough to hold me down, they did stop me for a moment. As soon as I had pushed them off me, I found that Murasa was flying out of the ship just that moment. I snarled and punched the ground in my anger, causing the unstable ship to shake a bit.

I kicked myself off the ground, rushing after the fleeing sailor spirit. Damn. Damn! DAMN! She got me and managed to outsmart me! SHIT!

In my anger, crimson energy leaked out wherever it could. With other words, out of my shoulders, my upper back and my fists, while the glow in my eyes increased. When I get that captain, I'll kill her! I don't care if I can't, but no one mocks me! No one!

My quest for revenge was cut short, though, when I saw something out of the corner of my eyes. I turned into that direction... sadly, a second too late, and I found myself being hit by the mast of the now collapsing ship. The heavy object buried me underneath it... and when I lay there, I couldn't move anymore.

I had failed my objective. Chôzen was going to be mad. The heavy mast lay on top of me, pinned me under it, and with no strength left due to being almost drowned before, I just hit the ground several times, hissing to myself as I watched Murasa reach the Palanquin.

I had lost. We had lost. Byakuren was going to be unsealed now...

And all just because I was acting like an idiot. Because I didn't stop Chôzen before, wanted him to have fun. I thought that if I can have such fun in fighting, I should, now that he started to have fun as well, let him have some... I totally overlooked that he wasn't like me. I am sick up in my head, but he isn't.

And now... now all was for nothing.

_"Heh. Stop blaming yourself. Guess we'll just have to accept it." _I froze when I heard Chôzen's voice in my head, surprised that he was back to conciousness. **"You regained conciousness?"**, I muttered. _"Yeah. Just when you got hit by the barrels. Nice one, by the way. I always knew you would bow to someone one day, but that it would be barrels..." _**"SHUT UP!"**

I snarled and looked sidewards, waited as Nanatsu and Rumia approached me carefully. _"Look... we haven't lost yet. While I was right when I said that this place had thin borders, they aren't thin enough to break through to Makai. In order to break into Makai, they would actually have to find a spot where Makaian Energy is... and a huge ammount of it."_

I frowned. **"You sound like you know where that would be."** _"Because I do. Since there is nothing from Makai in Gensokyo, there are only two spots where Makaian Energy is... Namely, two persons from Makai that are currently in Gensokyo." _**"I see. Of course, one of them is that Alice... But there is no way that she has enough Makaian Energy to allow a whole ship to use it to break into Makai." **_"Not exactly. Alice has way more than enough Makaian Energy, due to her having Shinki's genes. The problem is, that she can control it and doesn't radiate it as much as others would." _**"I see what you mean, but who the heck is that second person from Makai that is currently in Gensokyo?"**

When Chôzen's mood inside me changed, I couldn't help but increase my frown. _"It doesn't reside her, actually, but is here to visit someone... and I am at fault for that."_ **" 'xcuse me? You are at fault that a person is inside Gensokyo that could allow a whole ship to break through the border into Makai? You couldn't even know that this all would happen..."** _"Nontheless. Just remember who left Makai with us in order to visit Rumia." _

It hit me like a train. **"Ow shit. Her." **_"Yep. Her... And she radiates Makaian Energy in huge ammounts... and she can't control it one bit. Our problem is now... Where can we find her? And worse, do they already know where Sariel currently is? I mean, her visit should be over, but somehow I don't think that she is back in Makai yet... It is just that bad feeling that I am having, you know?"_ **"Of course. When has something ever happened when it should? But quick thinking there... of course they'll try to find Sariel now. We should act quick and not waste a second." **_"Right. Could you perhaps stay in control a little while longer? I am afraid that I am still a little weak..." _**"Will do. Recover. If the time comes, you should be the one to approach them, not me." **_"Fine."_

I turned my head to find Nanatsu and Rumia standing in front of me, the Flame-Soul hovering in between them. It had returned to it's green colour, and wasn't burning as intensive as before. It had calmed down, with other words.

I noticed pretty quick that neither of them was going to help me... at least, if they wanted to, they were pretty hesistant. It was because of me being who I was, right? Insanity? I know that everyone treats me with care... And hell, they better do!

**"What? I've got something on my face?"**, I asked after a few seconds, raising an eyebrow at the three of them. _**"You mean aside that ugliness?" **_**"Very funny. Now, could someone please help me to get this thing off me? It's kinda heavy, and I don't have much strength left."**, I snarled.

Carefully, Nanatsu stepped forwards and grabbed the heavy mast on one side of me, while Rumia grabbed it on the other side of me. Together with what little strength I had, we pushed that thing off me. Once the weight was gone, I sat up and snarled a little, huffing in anger. **"Thanks. Now, let's go. We don't have much time. Don't ask any stupid questions and just follow me, I will explain on the way."** Fine, so this was a little harsh. But I am annoyed, just got beaten and all that stuff that makes Chôzen angry doesn't exactly let me unaffected. With other words... I am pissed.

The two of them nodded hesitantly... Man, can't they cut the crap?

**"Ugh! Cut that crap and stop being so careful! I am not going to hurt anyone, or at least not you two! Fine, so I am an insane asshole that fights and draws blood just for the fun of it! But that doesn't mean that I am a crazy psycho that's going to kill everyone! Chôzen is still out for a while, so I'll be leading this body until then!"**, I snarled at the two women.

The two of them seemed a little uncertain about my outbreak of rage, but I don't really care... All that I want right now is to find that damn captain, and hurt her as much as I can for mocking me like this! She spat into my eyes! She's going to pay for that!

"Fine.", replied Rumia eventually, and I nodded sharply. **"First off, you need to answer me a question first, though, Rumia." **The angel of death rose an eyebrow at me, but I shrugged. **"Where did Sariel go after visiting you?"** That question seemed to surprise the angel of death, but she answered right away. "Sariel went to the wedding shortly before us... But I heard her mention to Shinki that she went to her 'quiet place'... From what I know, she always goes there when she is in Gensokyo.", replied the angel of death. **"I see. And where is that?"**, I asked.

Rumia thought for a moment, but then jumped into the air, and Nanatsu, the Flame and I followed her. As soon as we were out of the crater, Rumia turned towards north and pointed into that direction. "It's into that direction. She told me about it only once... It is a belt of fog into that direction."

When I turned to look into that direction, I immediately felt the need to snarl... because of two reasons.

The first one was, that I knew that the Hakurei Shrine was into that direction... and with that, the mountain with the portal to Makai. It would take some while to get there, and they had to past Youkai Mountain first...

But the second reason as for why I felt the need to snarl was even worse. On the horizon, moving into that direction, I could see the slightly destroyed Palanquin...

* * *

><p><em>Oh boy. Chôzen sure got out of control in this chapter, huh? I mean... I wrote him like I usually would write Insanity... To be honest, I think even the insane personality himself was scared for a moment when Chôzen just... snapped. Good thing he seems to be back to normal. But... for how long? Will his problems be eventually solved? And still... what's up with his decision about his relationship to Rumia and Nanatsu?<em>

_I think that it is kind of realistic that Chôzen would eventually snap under all the pressure. He got a lot to cope with, and with all that has happened before, I think it was only a matter of time until Chôzen would kinda just lose control of himself. He seems to have regained control... has he?_

_The shard is now lost... but there is still a small chance that Chôzen, his personalites, and the two women could stop Murasa and her crew... if they manage to get to Sariel, who is currently in a belt of fog, first and defend her. But will they succeed?_

_The tension rises as we near the end of this arc! Two more chapters remaining (and of course, the extra chapter), and this arc is over already. Geez, is it just me or did I manage to write these chapters faster than others before? Heh. Could be just my imagination._

_Before I end this chapter here, there is one more thing to say... This chapter was a pretty huge blow to Insanity's pride, I guess. Poor one not only got spat at, but he also got beaten by a group of barrels and a mast. I think you understand how pissed he is right now._

_That's it for this chapter. Hope you enjoyed Chôzen's kinda different behaviour and the fight with Murasa, and I'll see you next chapter! _

_So long~!_

* * *

><p><em><strong>The Grimoire of SorrowfulReincarnation<strong>_

**Terryfying suicide in the darkness**

**Angel of Death 042, Rumia Shisô**

Rumia Shisô is an exalted Youkai of 68 564 years, her species being "angel of death". She is the angel of death with the highest number, 042, and their leader. The only superior she has is Shikeiki Yamaxanadu, the Yama of Gensokyo. Rumia's abilities include the manipulation of darkness, as well as the manipulation of suicidal thoughts, with which she can also force some people with low self-assurance to do things they never dreamt of.

Rumia tends to keep quiet about much of her history, as she wishes to forget it herself. It involves mindlessly slashing and killing people, humans and Youkai alike, just because it brought a temporary thrill. It is unknown when or how she managed to claim the legendary Tyrfing, blade of bloodlust, her own, but ever since she possessed it, she killed more and more.

She and her half-sister Yukari Yakumo do have the same father, but neither of them knew him to well or can even remember him. They were seperated many thousands of years ago, and went different paths, with Rumia seeking thrill in slaughtering, while Yukari wished to create a paradise. Yukari's wish brought them eventually back together, and that is where her story in Negative Bullet Project does chronologically start.

An unknown time after entering Gensokyo, and before she met Chôzen, Rumia fought against Ryoko Jigoku and had lost, bringing her back to reason. Shikieiki Yamaxanadu approached her then, and offered her the position as the leader of all angel of death, which Rumia accepted.

An unknown time after that, and before she met Chôzen, she went insane again, and returned to her old ways due to an unknown reason.

About 600 years ago, her slaughtering eventually got completely out of control, and Yukari wished to end it. Knowing that she herself would be unable to fight her insane half-sister without holding back, emotional bonds preventing her from actually hurting Rumia, she called for help and gained it in the shape of Mana Hakurei and Chôzen Gekido.

During their fight, not only began Insanity to take over Chôzen, but Rumia also felt attracted to the nihilist... and even more to his insane side, Insanity, which she felt to be just like her. During their "dance", a merciless fight to death without any rules, they both became obsessed with them being "king and queen" that belonged together. Rumia, however, eventually underlay her wounds from the fight, and could only be saved by sealing her off into a childish form.

In the following 600 years, she became "Rumia", a young, mindless Youkai that had barely any control over darkness and acted childishly and dumb... however, inside, she felt that something was missing and that she forgot something.

When the red mist spread over Gensokyo, Rumia encountered a group consisting of four very different beings. Aside Mima Hakurei, Reimu Hakurei and Marisa Kirisame, Chôzen Gekido was part of this group. This seemed to be quite a coincidence, as she could not remember him until Mima accidentally released her.

Rumia Shisô didn't immediately remember "her king", but she knew that she felt attracted to him. She even wanted to ask him out, but their "date" went not as expected. Rumia saved him, only one season later, from Letty Whiterock, but told Chôzen that they would not make a good couple... even though she felt something for him, and he for her.

She met Nanatsu no Taizai, Chôzen's wife, a while later, but saw no threat in her back then, as she had gotten over him... or so she thought. But after working with him during the incident regarding the imperishable night, the attraction towards him had gotten even stronger (mostly because she had gone insane again) and she began fighting the shinigami over Chôzen.

When the situation escalated, Rumia felt rejected by Chôzen, and fled from Gensokyo. During this time, her insane side eventually regained partially control, cooperating with her rather than trying to become the superior, like Chôzen's Insanity would do.

Before she went back to Gensokyo, she encountered the dying deity "Zero Two", the god of sorrow. When she felt that he was just like her, Rumia offered him to become her shikigami, saving him that way by giving some of her life-force to him.

She returned to Gensokyo, thinking in her insane state that, by either dying by Chôzen's hands or killing him, she would end her own suffering. The whole thing backfired when Insanity resurfaced for the first time after a very long time, and when Chôzen had turned out to have gained the possession of Alastor, the blade to Rumia's Tyrfing.

She was eventually defeated, and was left in an almost lethal state. Chôzen saved her, though, and nursed her back to health with the help of Nanatsu no Taizai, which had finally gotten over her conflict with Rumia.

The angel of death accompanied Chôzen and Nanatsu into the depths of former hell, where she first began to feel different around Nanatsu no Taizai. Shortly after their return to the surface, she and Nanatsu finally admitted their attraction for each other, and in the resulting first approach in between them, which Chôzen accidentally walked on in, he fled from them for a while, leaving him in a depressed state.

After their recent reunion, the three of them still try to figure out their relationship... However, Nanatsu and Rumia are not aware that Chôzen has already decided...


	76. Chapter 73 Seperation

_'sup? SorrowfulReincarnation here with a new chapter of "Touhou - Negative Bullet Project: I-Negative Bullet"!_

_After we last left off where Chôzen and Insanity had lost the shard to Murasa, they now will have to follow the perverted captain in order to take the shard from her before she can find Sariel, enter Makai, and unseal Byakuren._

_Since Chôzen is still too weak and recovering, Insanity is in control of the body for the moment... but from what is Chôzen really recovering? From being defeated by Murasa? From being nearly drowned? Or from his outbreak of madness?_

_Aside that many questions wait to be answered. But before we continue, review time~_

_**Nicholas Crossworth...**__ You're right, a lot has happened. And for the first time since the last real arc (SA), I feel like we're sure making progress here. To be honest, I kinda think that the last Intermission Arc focused a lot on Chôzen's relationships, rather than making real progress, though a bit was there (with Mima and Yuuka marrying in order to share their powers, and Shinki offering Chôzen to stay in Makai)._

_I think you put it right... Alice dug a little too deep into Chôzen's mind. But not only that, but lately, she is constantly on his mind, whatever he does... And their relationship is kind of an enigma, eh? One moment they are bickering, the next they share a moment of peace. He became addicted~ Shikieiki's warning kind of killed their relationship for now, but will it truly be over, or change again? Oh, you'll see~_

_Ah yes, let us progress here, eh? Let's start the chapter, shall we~?_

_DISCLAIMER: I do not own Touhou/Project Shrine Maiden, as it belongs to ZUN. However, Chôzen Gekido (and his responsible personalities), Nanatsu no Taizai, Ryoko Jigoku, Shiho Kumo, Kayako Saeki Henge and Sly do belong to me, as for I have created them. _

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 6: Seperation ~ The walking enigma walks alone again?<strong>_

_Insanity's PoV_

This is so awkward.

What I am talking off? This whole thing here!

Ever since we began to follow that stupid rundown ship, we've been in nothing more than silence... even Chôzen and that Flame-Soul have shut up! And this since hours!

This is because it is me, right? Because I am in control, and neither of them knows if to trust me or not, right? RIGHT?

_"Woah, calm the hell down. It is only partially because of you."_ **"Ugh. Chôzen. You're finally regained your voice, huh?" **_"I never lost it. Whatever. Look, please calm down, alright? We managed to work together until now, so please don't become uncooperative now. I need your help to stop them. You saw what Murasa did." _**"I saw alright what she did. And she'll pay."**

Ugh. Chôzen. I know why I tried to shut him out whenever I had been in control up to now. He's so goddamn annoying! At least he was good company once in a while. And he could actually be helpful... once in a while.

_"She will pay, don't worry. But before that, we first have to follow them." _**"No shit, sherlock..."**, I groaned, rubbing my left, still sore hand. While it had regenerated enough to be not considered broken anymore, it still hurt like hell. Murasa did a good job breaking it... which annoys me even more. Mainly because it is the hand Chôzen and I use to summon and wield Alastor, as the chains of guilt are wrapped around this arm.

Now that I think of it... I never truly tried to summon Alastor on my own. Most of the time, I had just taken over after Chôzen had already summoned the sword... and the very few times that "I" summoned it, Chôzen had been there in my mind, cooperating with me... Would the blade listen to my commands as well?

"Hey... uhm... Insanity..." I looked up from my left hand and let my gaze trail over to Rumia, who was walking aside me.

Ah yes, by the way, after we had entered the belt of fog that Rumia had spoken of, we found out a few things... First off, this goddamn fog is so dense that I can barely see a few meter. The second thing was, that we had should rather walk than fly, because, as we noticed pretty quickly, we would lose each other if we fly. The fog is just too dense and our speeds in the air too different. And, to make things even worse, since the fog was so goddamn dense, we lost the ship in matter of mere seconds. Can this get any worse?

_**"It could..." **_**"DON'T EVEN DARE!"**

**"What's it?"**, I asked Rumia, not even glancing her way. Looking at her still hurts me. After all, I had just recently given up on her... Something I've done after thinking all the time about it since Chôzen walked in on her and Nanatsu. I think it was for the best... her best. Not mine.

Heh. Can't believe that I've done something not out of selfishness...

"Uhm... Look, I... uhm.", began the angel of death, but it seemed she wasn't knowing how to start. Something she'd never done back then when she was my queen. My queen had always known what to say... or rather, didn't care how she put it. She had said everything straightaway as she thought it. Acting on instinct and impulse was her... But this Rumia here, the one walking aside me... she was so different from my queen, and yet she was the same...

**"Just say it straight away, don't annoy me unnecessarily. I'm not in the mood... That shithead named Murasa may think she gets away like this, but no one mocks me like that...!"**, I snarled. Harsh, but true. Others would apologize a while later for what they have said, but I am not like other persons. I act on instinct and say straightaway what I think. I won't apologize just because what I have said was rude or harsh. It is the truth, anyways...

"A-ah. I'm sorry.", chuckled Rumia uneasily, "I was... going to ask if we two could talk for a second? I mean... you're here right now, and..." This caused me to look at her, after all. And just as I had predicted, the moment that I looked at her, a stinging pain shot through my chest. The old longing to have her returned, but I knew I couldn't. I had lost my chance. She was now Nanatsu's.

When Rumia glanced sidewards at the shinigami of seven deadly sins, she nodded. "I'll let you two talk. I'll be standing over here.", she muttered, taking a few steps back, but only enough so that she was still visible to us in the dense fog.

I turned back to Rumia, wondering what she wanted. Didn't she know that this was over? Didn't she realize last time that I had stopped trying to have her? "What... I was going to ask was, if... if you're..." **"If I am what? I told you to stop beat around the bush and say what you think!"**, I snarled, causing her to cringe slightly.

"I'm sorry... What I was going to say, my ki..." **"DON'T YOU FUCKING GET IT?"**

Rumia jumped away from me, staring wide-eyed at me. So I just exploded. Serves her right! I told her often enough!

**"Listen to me, I'm going to say it for the last time... First off, I am not your king anymore, as I cannot say that you are my queen anylonger... You are now Nanatsu no Taizai's queen... so stop adressing me like I am your king! I am not!"**

I took a step forwards, but I kept my eyes on Nanatsu, who was staring at us with caution... possibly because of how I had just acted. When I turned to Rumia again, the angel of death seemed to be scared of me, slightly shivering... whether or not because of the cold or because she was scared of me, I couldn't see.

**"The second thing is... not only are you Nanatsu no Taizai's queen now, but even if that were not the case, you couldn't be my queen anymore... Just look at you! You're not my queen, and yet you are! You changed! I can't decide anymore! Are you my queen? You look like her, but you're not my queen! My queen was ruthless, acted on instinct and impulse, never apologized for something like this, loved the thrill of fighting and she was not scared of me! The fuck, as I am screaming at you now, you back away as if I would hit you any second now!"**, I roared, continuing my anger.

Rumia backed away a little more, going into a defensive stance. And that caused me to finally snap completely. **"Do you really believe that I'd hit you? DO YOU THINK I AM AN ASSHOLE THAT WOULD ****HIT ****YOU? HUH? PERHAPS YOU WANT ME TO HIT YOU? DO YOU REALLY WANT THAT?"**

Rumia let out a gasp and rose her arms to defend her face... there was no need to, though, because when I lept at her to actually hit her, as that seemed to be what she wanted, two things immediately stopped me. I fell onto my knees as incredible pain shot through me and all my muscles tensed up, and at the same moment, I had something cool and sharp against my neck.

_"You will not hurt Rumia, got me? Get a hold on yourself! Who do you think you are, going to hurt her? You aren't even her king anymore, so hold yourself back!" _**"Heh... Fine..."**, I growled, both to Chôzen, as well as to Nanatsu no Taizai, who had her scythe against my neck.

_"I'll easen the pain now and will slowly relax our muscles, and you will be able to move again. Once I do, I will push you back into our mind... Is that clear? I hope you will cooperate as much as you did so far. Please understand that I do not want to damage our new alliance, but I can't let you hurt Rumia, is that clear?" _**"C-Clear..."**, I growled, causing Nanatsu and Rumia to frown.

_"Good."_

Slowly, all my muscles relaxed and I felt not only how I managed to move again, but also how it became easier for me to breathe again. Damn Chôzen and him being able to control the body partially as I have control.

When my vision slowly became black, I knew that he was slowly pushing me back and was taking control himself again... fine with me. I am done for now.. I am...

I am sorry...

* * *

><p><em>Chôzen's PoV<em>

To my very surprise, Insanity went back into the dark part of my mind without so much as a complaint, not once trying to rebel against me... And... what was that what he muttered right before I regained control?

**"Nothing. Just get on with this. I'll be staying here and... Whatever. Just know that I'll not be any different now. I'll still cooperate... the only way I'll be able to get in control once in a while. Besides, I bet there's no way you'll let me have my revenge on Murasa if I wouldn't cooperate."**, growled the insane personality, before he went silent.

It was good to know that he would still cooperate... even if he says now that it would be so he could be in control and that he could get revenge on Murasa, I guess even he knows that he went too far just now. I hope he does.

Nanatsu gently and carefully retrieved her scythe from my neck and allowed me to stand up... it was obvious that I was in control again, as the colours of crimson returned to green. And that was all that she and Nanatsu needed to know that it was me again.

After I had stood up and had relaxed, moving my body experimentally to see if I had recovered enough to use it without feeling pain, but all that I noticed into that direction was my still sore hand. Once I was sure that I had enough power to control my body without collapsing in a while, I turned to Nanatsu, and the still shocked Rumia.

"First off, I am very sorry that I didn't interfere sooner...", I began hestitantly, looking directly into Rumia's crimson eyes, "...and second, Insanity wants to say that he is sorry for shouting at and attacking you like this, but you have to understand that he is not only terribly frustrated after losing against Murasa, but he is also still pained by the fact that he had to give up on you, knowing that he would only interfere with your happiness."

**"I am not sorry! Don't lie!"**, roared Insanity in my mind, but I could feel that he wasn't honest... he wasn't honest with himself. Even I could feel that he never wanted to treat Rumia like that.

"F-Fine...", muttered Rumia, slowly relaxing, "...I'll forgive him. I can understand how frustrated he must be... I guess we all kinda are. I mean... We just lost our advantage." I nodded slowly, agreeing. Indeed we lost it. But I can't blame Insanity... if there was anyone to blame, it was me. After all, I had snapped and acted like a total idiot, not thinking things through.

"Now, let us all just calm down and... let's continue our walk. We don't have any time to waste... The only advantage that we have left is also our disadvantage. Sariel could be anywhere in this belt of fog, and we don't know where. But so do they. That means that we only can walk around and try to find the angel of death before them.", I explained.

"While that is true, there is another problem... like you said before, Sariel radiates Makaian Energy in a huge ammount. With other words, they only have to be near her.", added Rumia. "Indeed.", replied Nanatsu. And at that moment, I couldn't help but hold back a chuckle. "Oh, they do, but so do we.", I smiled.

"Huh?", asked both girls at once. "How should we know we are around her without seeing her? And how will they know?", asked Nanatsu. "They know because of the crystal shard. I mean, it was made in Makai by Byakuren, created to be part of the crystal she is sealed in... It will surely react to the energy of it's homeland.", I explained.

"Sounds like an explanation, but how will we know? We don't have a crystal shard to tell us!", complained Rumia. "Ah. And that is where my new advantage comes in handy. You got to thank me... while Insanity was controlling this body, I kind of managed to...", I stopped when I realized that I had been just about to reveal the existence of the Unfocused World... but then again, how am I going to explain to them what would happen in a moment...?

"What? What have you managed?", asked Nanatsu, rising an eyebrow. "Uhm... Uh...", I began, desperately searching for a way to explain this all... and came up with just one answer. The truth.

"Look, a while ago, when I... tried to find what I had lost, I kind of stumbled into Alice...", I sighed, growling to myself silently, "...Alice helped me to regain my self-assurance, but she also experimented something on me..." "Experimented?", asked Rumia, interfering. Ugh, I knew this was going hard to explain...

"One of Eirin's drugs, which not only does work just fine, but also seems to be not negated my my nihilism. It caused..." "Are you telling me that this girl you hate like nobody else has tried one of this lunatic's drugs on you?", roared Nanatsu, about to explode.

"Yes, yes she did, but I didn't know! Anyways, that drug kind of caused some weird things and... Ugh! It's so hard to explain!", I snarled, scratching my head furiously. "Why don't you say it just like it is? What weird things!", demanded my wife to know. Oh man, Alice was going to kill me...

"My mind is linked with that of Alice on occasions!", I growled eventually, "...or rather, we can enter each other's inner world, much like you entered mine once, Nanatsu." The shinigami rose an eyebrow at me. "You mean when Rumia cut me accidentally?", she asked, and I nodded.

"Alice took that drug as well on accident, and now she can enter my mind, and I can enter hers... only if we allow each other to. Before you get any weird ideas now, I still hate Alice, and she hates me! It's... until now, we never used this, but this time...", when I trailed off, Nanatsu and Rumia both rose their eyebrows.

"How about I just show you my idea? I don't know if it will work or how long it will work, but this is the only way that we could find Sariel before them...", I sighed, closing my eyes.

_"You there?"_, I asked into my mind. _"I am."_, replied a female voice to me.

I opened my eyes again. "Nanatsu, Rumia, don't freak out now, but I don't know in what way I will be affected by this...", I huffed, before I closed my eyes again. _"You can try now. Remember, try to imagine stepping in front of me, but not completely. Let me look over your shoulder. This could be weird in the first moment for you, but... well, just try."_, I spoke into my mind.

_"Ha, you treat me like I'd be hit by lightning or something."_, replied the female voice. _"Look, I don't know what will happen to you... it could even hurt you. I don't think that someone has ever tried this before... and my power could be a little too much for you. And of course, we don't know what effects it will have on your own body. You shouldn't be here, after all."_, I growled back. _"Step aside and just let me try, you worrywart."_

* * *

><p><em>Nanatsu no Taizai's PoV<em>

What the hell did Chôzen mean? I mean, he's standing here before us now, his eyes closed and his Flame-Soul flying aside his head in a calm manner... And what was this all with Alice about? Was she trying to steal my Chôzen? That nerve of that hussy! I guess I'll have to have a word with her once this is over!

_"Fine."_ I flinched when I heard the voice of a young female, and then glared at Rumia. "What is fine?", I asked her, but the angel of death that was my girlfriend rose an eyebrow at me. "Hey, I was just going to ask you that...?", muttered Rumia.

I rose an eyebrow at her as well. _"Now, perhaps we should start right away... You were right, this is a bit tyring for me..."_ Both Rumia and I froze when we heard the female voice again... and then, in perfect synchro, turned to Chôzen, who was just opening his eyes... revealing them to be a glowing yellow rather than the usual green or Insanity's crimson.

I watched in utter confusion how not only his eyes became yellow, but also his Flame-Soul and the green lines in his fringe. Both Rumia and I frowned in confusion and shock as this happened... and even more when he stretched himself and let out growl that sounded rather... female?

Chôzen continued to stretch himself, but continued to observe us rather curiously... and then, when he stopped, looked down at his left hand and moved it a bit, wincing when it apparently hurt. _"Ouch. What happened to my hand?"_, he asked... in a female voice? What the hell?

"Uh... Murasa broke it?", replied Rumia questiongly. _"Murasa? Who's that?"_

...Huh?

"Uhm... you don't remember? Murasa, perverted captain, hit you around with an anchor, almost drowned you just a few hours ago?", offered Rumia, and to our very surprise, Chôzen began to laugh in a very female way at that, holding his hand in front of his mouth as he did.

Just how freaky is that?

_"Oh wow, it is worse than you told me."_, he chuckled... was that adressed at us? _"W-what? I-I am not laughing! Not at all!"_, he continued in his way too melodic laughter. _"I am what? Freaking them out? Oh please, this is so much fun!"_ Who is he talking to?

_"Fine, I'll tell them..."_, chuckled Chôzen, finally somewhat calming down. I exchanged a glance with Rumia, who seemed to be way too freaked out. She leaned towards me, not taking her eyes off Chôzen. "Pst, 'natsu... I think this was all a little too much for him and he just... snapped?", whispered Rumia... and at this very moment, I felt like I had to agree with her.

_"Now? Oh please, but I am enjoying this! Can't I wait a little lo... Okay, I'll do it, no need to explode like that!"_, huffed Chôzen all of sudden in his still female voice... what was up with that, anyways?

_"Ah, fine. Hi Nanatsu, hi Rumia. I apologize for not telling sooner, but.."_, Chôzen trailed off, grabbing his right arm with his left. Wait... wait, I know that habit! I saw someone do exactly this on the wedding of Mima and Yuuka... Wait... the one who did that, standing next to Shinki, talking with Marisa and Reimu had been...

"Alice Margatroid!", I gasped, staring at Chôzen. _"Hey there."_, he greeted... uh... she.

"What are you talking about?", asked Rumia, looking confused from me to... how the am I going to adress him now? Her or him?

_"What she is talking about is, that I am not Chôzen... I am Alice. Remember me? Alice Margatroid? Shinki's daughter? Chôzen approached me, asking me to help you three here... he said something about me being the only one who could help you find my sister Sariel in time."_, smiled Chôzen... Alice... whatever! It just looked freaky seeing Chôzen smile in such a female way! This is going to haunt me for a while...

Rumia, now looking freaked out again, took a step forwards... and then experimentally poked... HOW AM I GOING TO ADRESS HER! ...HIM! ...THEM!

_"Oi, stop that!"_, complained Alice-Chôzen (solves my problem!), pushing Rumia's finger away from her (I'll adress Alice-Chôzen as her for now. After all, it's mainly Alice...) cheek. "You're Alice? Is this a joke?", asked Rumia, frowning at Alice-Chôzen.

_"No, it's not! Chôzen approached me and asked me if I could help you three find Sariel by telling you into which direction I sense her Makaian Energy. I have taken control by entering his inner world and him letting my personality control his body. It is pretty difficult, I have to admit. This body doesn't react like my own... it is taller, bulkier, feels heavier and his powers are kind of putting a lot of pressure on me... This is why we better keep this short."_, explained Alice-Chôzen.

"Very well, Alice. But you'll have to explain this to us once this all is over...", I muttered. Alice-Chôzen chuckled at that, but looked kind of uncertain at me. _"Please don't come to wrong conclusions. Once this is over, I'll be back to bully Chôzen."_ I sweatdropped at Alice's words.

_"Fine... Since this is kind of exhausting keeping this up, I'll just tell you into which direction you'll find Sariel... It happens to be..."_, Alice-Chôzen trailed off, then turned towards my left, and pointed into that direction, _"...Sariel is there. Quite a distance away, so you better head there."_

I looked into that direction, and then turned back to Alice. "Thank you for helping us. I'll make sure to remember Chôzen that he owes you one.", I spoke, but Alice-Chôzen just chuckled. _"He doesn't. I was the one who actually owed him, since I kind of am responsible that he and I are like this. Anyways, I'll see you around. Perhaps you drop by once you are back? I'll be happy to have someone tell me about this little adventure of yours..."_

I nodded slowly, and then turned to Rumia. "Ready to go?", I asked her, and the angel of death nodded. _"By the way... Just since you may want to now, I encountered that Shrine Maiden from that shrine on top of Youkai Mountain in the human village, where she asked Kamishirasawa-san about the ship and some colorful things she called... ufos? Anyways, she is heading your way... Kamishirasawa-san saw the ship earlier fly past the village, and you three were apparently following it."_

"That's good to know, thank you, Alice.", I spoke to the girl in my husbands body (god, this is so awkward!), which nodded. _"I don't know if she'll help you or not, or even turn against you, but I don't think you'll have problems anyways... Chôzen mentioned that your journey may eventually bring you to Makai, and that this may happen any second now, so I don't think she'll catch up to you."_

I nodded again. _"I sent a doll to mother, so she'll be informed that a giant portal to Makai may be forced open any second now... She isn't able to do anything, I fear, as this portal is forced open by those three things Chôzen told me about, which are now in the possession of that captain. I asked her to try her best in stopping that ship from reaching Hokkai, though. I hope that helps you three... the doll should arrive at Pandaemonium any second now."_

"Thank you for all your hard work, Alice. We do owe you one.", I smiled and bowed to her. _"No problem. Just drop by once you're back and it's fine. Very well. Good luck, you three."_

And just as she appeared, she vanished. Chôzen closed his eyes, and as he did, the yellow colour reverted to the usual green. He opened his eyes only seconds later, and then stretched himself. "Well...", he chuckled, much to my relief, in his old voice, "...that was awkward."

"YOU DON'T SAY!", I shouted, one eyelid twitching. Chôzen began to laugh at that. "I understand that it was awkward for you, but just think how it must have felt for me... I mean, I kind of 'offered' my body to my worst rival... pun intended.", he snickered... and a second later, he cowered before me on the ground, holding his head. "Ow ow ow, Nana, stop being so violent!", he complained. "I AM NOT VIOLENT!", I roared at him.

"Uhm... 'natsu... perhaps your argument makes more sense if you would stop kicking him...", chuckled an uneasy Rumia from the side.

Why am I attracted to such people like them?

* * *

><p><em>Chôzen's PoV<em>

I think Insanity put it right a while ago... this is just awkward.

We're running into the fog, which got even more dense as we neared wherever Sariel was supposed to be according to Alice... and no one is saying a thing. This is almost like a horror movie... Humans were quite fond of them back when I lived in the outside world, though I never actually understand why they would scare themselves on purpose...? Sames goes for those horror videogames... I think Kaguya has a few of them...

Really, all that is missing now to make this exactly like those horror movies is for one of us to go missing... I mean, we've got dense fog, a very awkward silence, we were following a goddamn ghost (Murasa I hate you!) and we were searching for an angel of death... This is so awkward!

Ever since I let Alice control my body, this silence between us became even more awkward. If you're wondering now how I managed to get Alice to help me, even though we had departed with that... awkward scene... well, we agreed on solving this later, in person, rather than through the Unfocused World. When I told her about my current problem of having to find Sariel, she suggested that we could try and see how strong this telepathical link in between us really is, and we went into my inner world, where I instructed her what she had to do. And it was damn awkward to tell her how she could control my body...

Really now, what wasn't awkward lately? My entire life had become awkward since I regained my memories! And even before that, when I had no memories, it was damn awkward... and before that, being a nihilist... awkward. Hm... I like that word. Awkward. Awkward. Awkward. Awkward Chôzen. Awkward life. Awkward fog.

Okay, now that I think of it, that word is awkward. I mean, the word 'awkward' sounds...

...weird.

"We should've asked Alice to tell us how long it would take to reach Sariel... we've been walking like what? Fifty minutes?", complained Nanatsu. It's actually not like her to complain about such things... after all, she didn't complain when we were going into the underground just recently...

"Perhaps you should've...", I chuckled... and quickly got a dirty glare from Nanatsu. Okay, forget it, she's touchy on that subject. I guess revealing to her just now that I can communicate with Alice since quite a while annoyed her a little... or is she jealous? Still? Even after now being Rumia's girlfriend and no longer mine?

"Why didn't you ask her? You were much closer to her.", huffed Nanatsu... I easily noticed that she was annoyed by the fact that I let Alice control my body. I kinda am surprised that that actually worked, but kind of happy at the same time... If we would've just continued walking around and hoped to find Sariel on coincidence, we would've never found her in time. At the same time, letting Alice come all the way here to point us the way would take her too long... good thing that letting Alice use my body actually worked, even if only for a short time.

Also, I am not going to do this again. Not only had it felt awkward to let a girl use my body for a moment, but it had been even more awkward considering I have allowed Alice of all people to do so. Furthermore, before Alice had left me and my inner world, she muttered that she felt weak and had a headache now... Well, I've warned her that my powers may be too much for her... After all, they are even too much for me, and that is why I keep them distant from me, only calling onto a little bit of it when I use them.

To be quite honest, I still fear my powers. I've begun to accept them, but I still fear that, one day, I might accidentally hurt someone or negate something that I didn't mean to... But I cannot truly understand why I have used them more often lately (not to negate, but rather to enhance my strength and speed)... is it possible that I am, after all, in need of them?

"Oh come on, easen up, 'natsu. You sound like a jealous schoolgirl.", chuckled Rumia, who was strolling behind us a bit, her arms crossed behind her head. "Am not!", shot my wife back, but it didn't sound very convincing... partially because she's blushing madly. "It's just that I think that this hussy Alice is a bad influence for him, especially now! She will just use him!"

I couldn't help but chuckle inwardly at the irony. Alice and my relationship is based on constantly using and abusing each other... what has happened lately wasn't even supposed to be part of it... We were supposed to use and abuse each other, and nothing more... but lately, emotions and feelings in between us had been involved as well. Perhaps this was what Shikieiki feared? That the emotions may become the major part of Alice and my relationship, despite not being supposed to?

"Ah come on, even an idiot can see that Alice and Chôzen here disgust and hate each other!", commented Rumia, rolling her eyes. "She is right, Nanatsu.", I added, turning back into the direction we were walking in, "Alice and I do everything to have as less contact as possible... I mean, she killed me!" Okay, so I wasn't quite honest with them. Lately, I've practically searched for Alice's proximity... weird, but I just felt like it was right. But after all, according to Shikieiki, it was not...

"Whatever. Just don't come to me and cry when Alice did indeed use you and hurt your feelings.", growled Nanatsu, crossing her arms over her chest. "To change the topic to something just as unpleasant... when are we finally going to find that angel of death? Alice said she was into this direction!", complained the Shinigami, throwing us back to the beginning of this conversation.

"Calm down, Nana. We'll find her, and if we are really lucky, before Murasa and the others will. We have the advantage that Alice managed to tell us into which direction we would find her, after all, so you should be thankful towards Alice.", I sighed, giving her a kind of annoyed glance.

"I am, but still! This is taking too long! And the fog is getting more dense as well! It's sooo cold...", complained Nanatsu, shivering a little. "It is getting more dense, you're right... I guess we are moving towards the center of it. Figures that someone that likes to be in silence and solitude like Sariel would be there.", I commented at that, shrugging a little.

"Whatever...", huffed the shinigami, pouting a little, "Let's hurry up a little. The sooner we find Sariel, the sooner we can get home..." I felt the need to comment on that, but stopped myself and just shook my head a little. Rumia was right before... we all are kind of frustrated...

"I am kind of worried, though...", I muttered after it had been silent for a moment. "About what? That they'd find Sariel first?", asked Nanatsu, raising an eyebrow at me. "That and..."

For a short moment, an image flashed in front of my inner eye. That wavy, shapeless shadow on top of the ship...

"...and that thing that we saw a while ago. I can't say for sure what it was, but I kind of have a bad feeling about it... That black, shapeless thing on top of the Palanquin... what had it been doing there, and why did it seem like Ichirin wasn't even freaked out a little when she walked past it? I know Ichirin, and I know that she is easily scared by such things... why wasn't she?", I explained, turning to Nanatsu.

"It was weird, you're right... For a moment, I thought I saw what it was, but then... then it just became all shadow-like again, and eventually stepped back to make place for that other girl and her friend... I think you called her Ichirin.", muttered Nanatsu.

"I'm not sure what it was... it was a mass of wavering darkness that for sure...", I murmured... and then, got an idea. "Hey, Rumia, did you see more? You can see perfect even in the darkest darkness exisiting, right?", I asked over my shoulder.

I waited for an answer, but it didn't came. For a moment, I thought that Rumia was maybe thinking over something... but then, when she hadn't replied after a good two minutes, I frowned and turned to look over my shoulder at the angel of death. I expected her to see her being deep in thoughts about the shape... but instead, I didn't see her at all.

Immediately, I became alerted and turned to Nanatsu, who had the same shocked expression on her face. "Where is she?", I gasped eventually, looking left and right for the angel of death. "I... she was right behind us a second ago!", shouted Nanatsu, being just as much in panic as I was, looking around for the angel of death.

Oh come on now, it can't be that hard to find an angel of death, right? She's dressed in a black dress and has bright, crimson glowing eyes... it can't be too hard to find her, even in this fog!

"This can't be happening...!", moaned Nanatsu. **"Rumia is gone...?"** _"Hey there Insanity, good to know that you are still listening, after all...!"_, I growled inside my mind. **"Blame me, but I was trying to calm down a little, like you wanted."**, huffed Insanity. **"Now go and find Rumia or I'll hurt you!"**

"Ugh. We better find her fast. Insanity is getting angry in there...", I growled, pointing at my head. "That goddamn asshole should be better quiet! I've got enough of him for now!", snarled Nanatsu, glaring into my direction, "...and I know that you are in there and can hear me, asshole! You better apologize to Rumia later on in person, you coward, or I'll make sure to come in there again and kick your ass!"

The...?

Did Nanatsu just... snap at Insanity?

**"...what the... what was... I don't even...?"** _"Heh. At loss at words as well...?"_, I asked. _**"Not only you two..."**_

A sudden motion to my right was enough for me to twirl into that direction... and face, just as I had almost expected, Rumia. "Geez, how did I even lose the two of you in the first place? You're so loud that I'll bet that Sariel has already heard you.", commented the angel of death, scratching her neck with a slight frown.

"There you are! Where've you been?", asked Nanatsu, quickly jogging to the angel of death. "Ugh. Since when do I need to tell you where I am going, huh?", asked Rumia in an annoyed tone, scowling at Nanatsu... surprising not only the shinigami, but also me.

"Uhm... I was just worried about you...?", replied Nanatsu, raising an eyebrow at the angel of death. "Tch.", both Nanatsu and I cringed at the sharp tone in Rumia's voice, "You're annoying, shinigami. You know what? I've been thinking about it the whole time, and I came to the conclusion that I have enough of pretending like this.. I have enough of you."

"W-what?", gasped Nanatsu, taking a step back from Rumia, who glared at her with an almost murderous intent. "You heard right! I've got enough of you! After all this crap, I thought that I could be closer to Chôzen if I pretend to be in love with you...! I didn't need to fight you that way all the time, and could've gotten closer to him while I pretended to be all mushy with you... But I can't keep this up any longer! I thought I could just get him that way, and then leave with him! But it all backfired! Instead of becoming closer, he became even more distant! And you! You became all attached to me! I'm not even into girls!", ranted the angel of death, shocking both Nanatsu and me.

"A-are you saying that...?" "YES! YES, I NEVER LOVED YOU! GODDAMMIT, I HATE YOUR DISGUSTING GUTS!", roared Rumia, taking a step closer to the shinigami, which backed away even more... and tears began to well up in her eyes. "R-Rumia... I- I thought...!" "I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU THINK!" Nanatsu backed away at that, whimpered as Rumia let out another frustrated snarl, and then turned away.

"I've got enough of this... Listen up now! Especially you, Chôzen! I am way more comfortable with fighting for you, rather than pretending to be in love with... that woman!", snarled Rumia, nodding towards my wife. "So I'll just go back and fight for your heart..."

And without another word, Rumia turned away and began to walk into the fog from where she had come from.

Through this whole thing, I stood there, frozen in shock. But when I saw Rumia leave just like that, I felt reminded of when she left me the last time... and immediately darted after her when I saw her vanish in the fog.

"RUMIA! WAIT!", I shouted, running after her as if my life depended on it. Where was she? What had gotten into her? What had that been just now? She had pretended to love Nanatsu to be closer to me? What? That doesn't make any sense... her love for Nanatsu had seemed so pure, and yet she... no. Rumia had lied? About everything?

Where is she...? She had been walking... just how could she have gotten away so fast? She had been upset, yes, but why would she run all of sudden? Or fly, even? This all doesn't make any sense...!

**"..."** I froze when I heard Insanity's deep breathing. Was he upset? Or excited? _"Insanity...?"_ **"..." **_"Uhm... Insanity...?" _**"...what."** I cringed at the cold tone in his voice. He was upset, damn it! **"Please explain to me just what the fuck happened? I am damn pissed off, confused, and it just turned out that the woman I had given up on did never actually stop loving me, is that right?"** _"I don't know, Insanity... I don't know..."_

When I looked up, I felt like something was amiss. Rumia was gone again. Was now fighting for my heart again with Nanatsu... the peace was gone. Things would go wrong now again... even more than now. But... why now? Why did Rumia reveal something like this now? Was it the pressure? The stress?

I knew I wouldn't find her again... not in this fog... She was gone. Again. For now...

_**"Give it up, we won't find her right now... we should return to Nanatsu. She's probably devastated right now... We should comfort her, at least..."**_, suggested my Flame-Soul, and even though I didn't really feel like it, I knew that Nanatsu was of more importance right now. Rumia was gone... I wouldn't make the same mistake again.

Letting out a final sigh, I turned around and walked back towards where I had left Nanatsu. There is no need to say that I feel rather downcast right now, right? Just when I began to accept the relationship in between Nanatsu and Rumia, it broke apart again, and turned out to never have been actually there...

Surprisingly, it didn't take me long until I saw Nanatsu's shape against the fog... I could've sworn that I've run a greater distance, but this fog deceives every sense, I guess...

When Nanatsu's shape became clear, I found her sitting on her knees, hands on her mouth, tears running down her cheeks... I understand what she must feel right now. I had felt like this once, after all, when Rumia first left...

"Nana...", I whispered, bowing down in front of her. I expected her to lean in and cry on my shoulder now, letting me comfort her... but it all came different. When I extended my arms to embrace her, she suddenly snapped her head up and glared at me with a death glare I had never seen from her before.

"WHAT? WHAT DO YOU WANT?", she roared at me, surprising me. "I was just going to...", I replied, but found myself shocked when Nanatsu pushed me away, glaring at me. "LIKE HELL YOU WERE!", she screamed, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"What, Nana, I...!" "SHUT UP! SHUT UP! I DON'T WANT TO HEAR YOUR LIES ANYMORE!" I cringed and took a step back, staring shocked at the wife of mine. What was going on? First Rumia, and now her...?

"Why are you even here?", sobbed the shinigami, "GO! GO AFTER HER! You love her more than me, as it seems!" I gasped, not quite sure what to make of this. What... Why did Nanatsu think I loved Rumia more? We had that before... I loved her just as much as I loved Rumia!

"Shut the hell up... and... and just leave me alone... I... hate you...!", growled Nanatsu no Taizai, carefully taking a few steps back, wipping her tears away as sadness was replaced by anger. "You destroyed my life... twice now! If you wouldn't be, I could be with her! But she has only eyes for you again! It's always you! No one even cares about me...!", sobbed my wife... before she suddenly turned on the spot and ran into the fog, vanishing from my sight just like Rumia had...

Left me alone. Completely alone...

What... why... a-again?

_**"C-Chôzen...?"**_, whispered my Flame-Souls voice carefully, and I sent him an confused, pained glance. "Explain this to me... what did just happen? Why... did this happen...?", I muttered, even though I knew what had just happened... and I had a hard time fighting back the tears.

_**"I... I don't know myself... Rumia suddenly... and then Nanatsu..."**_

I turned into the direction that Nanatsu had vanished in... and then, turned around and stared into the direction that Rumia had left into. One had left, saying that she loved me... the other one had said that she hated me now... What... why?

_**"I wish I could answer you that... This is all a bit... sudden...?"**_

My Flame-Soul was right... just a moment ago, everything had been alright and... and now...

_~Solitary Chôzen brought you by: Silent Hill Shattered Memories - Acceptance~_

This... this was a joke, right? Right? In the matter of a second, everything had changed...! I mean, hadn't we finally somewhat figured out what relationship we were in? Why were we back to zero again! And even worse... what about Nanatsu...? She left, saying that she hated me... I am worried... worried that she... might do something she'll later regret... or worse...

And Rumia... Hadn't she made out with Nanatsu just until now? And then, all of sudden, it was all just an act to have me? This... this doesn't make any sense...! This can't be right! What should I do now...? Who to go after...?

**"Calm down, first off all!"** I couldn't. I can't. Up to now, I had run from this, and just when I was ready to finally accept, everything turns around and...? No! No! I refuse to accept that it is over! This can't be over! Nanatsu, Rumia and I... we cannot be apart! I will not accept this!

**"You have to! Accept it, you can't do anything about it now! It is over! It was all the time!"**, snarled Insanity, and even though I tried to ignore him, I couldn't. His words echoed in my head. It was over... No... No, it can't be over... What about all what has happened up to now...? Our fights, our love, our...? _**"Chôzen, as much as I hate to say it... he is right... You have to accept this now. It... it is over, as it seems..."**_, whispered my Flame-Soul, his voice sad.

I shook my head slowly as I felt how my legs slowly became weaker and weaker, and eventually gave in under me. I fell onto my knees, staring nowhere at particular... I was lost. Without them, I am lost... This isn't... **"IT IS!"** No... No, please don't...

Was everything up to now an idle wish? Had I dreamed everything up to now? All the happy moments, the peace...? Had my insane mind just projected that which I had wanted the most...? Love, being accepted...? Had this been the reality all along?

I am... abandoned. Abandoned, yet again. Again by those that I love. And even though I had changed this time... Even though I had tried to accept and understand things... I thought that I understood both of them... Nanatsu... Rumia... Could I have been so wrong? Could I have really overseen that Nanatsu hated me after all for destroying her life? Could I have overseen that Rumia wanted only me, and not Nanatsu?

As I sat there, in the middle of this fog, I felt... surrounded. Once more. Surrounded by emptiness. I had really told myself that everything was right, hadn't I? I had actually believed it myself, hadn't I? My eyes... had deceived me... Didn't want to see that the problems in between us hadn't been solved yet... with that given, it had only been a matter of time until one of us had snapped... is that it?

This... this is a nightmare, right? I am going to wake up any second now, right? I'll just find myself having passed out due to exhaustion or something... Yeah. Yeah, that's it. I'm just... Just dreaming! After all, this can't be... **"Stop telling yourself that it is a nightmare... Look, you even already start to believe yourself. Stop making up excuses, you pitiful being..."**

Insanity's words hit me once more, took my last hope from me. He was right... the innocence was gone, had left nothing but fear and... me. Time around me had moved, had changed things, but I had not seen it... All I had seen was, that the pain hadn't changed... couldn't be changed...

Why... am I feeling so cold? So... lost...? Please... someone... someone help me... All that is left of my happiness... is now like a picture fading away... Like a mask being placed upon a face, I had once again tried to ignore things around me.. hadn't I?

**"Stop pitying yourself and get up... If you can't have neither of them... at least finish your job. We need to find Sariel and, even if it sounds cruel... If Nanatsu and Rumia are at your side or not will not change a thing. You have grown apart, accept it already..."**

_**"He is right... Please get up...we need to stop them..."**_

Even though I didn't feel like it... My body moved on it's own, rose from the ground. While my mind was numb, my body still knew what it had to do... find Sariel and stop Murasa...

I didn't feel like anything at all... but I had to, right? I've come this far... I may have failed in protecting the crystal, but... Alice had helped me, after all, and I couldn't just let her help be for nothing...

**SWOOOOOOOSH!**

A sudden, loud sound from behind me caused me to turn around... and freeze when I saw that it was into the direction that Alice had pointed before. A giant, purple light shone through the fog... and I felt like I had to collapse now. It was the same light that a portal to Makai radiated... and a light this bright and huge could only be emitted by a portal of the same size...

I had been too late...

"THERE IT IS!", shouted a loud voice from above me, and when I slowly rose my gaze, I found a large shadow above me... the Palanquin...

We had been so close... Nanatsu, Rumia... why... why now...?

_~ Music change: Silent Hill Shattered Memories - Hell Frozen Rain ~_

**"Stop being like that and get a hold of yourself! We still have a chance! Climb on that ship! We stop them in Makai!"**, snarled Insanity. I knew he was right, but... I can't. It hurts to know that... that all I have done during the last two years was essentially... for nothing...

All of sudden, everything became black for a second... and when colour returned to my vision, I was hanging on the anchor chain of the Palanquin... the only reeason I can come up with how I landed there was, that Insanity had forced me to do it...

**"I did, goddamn it! Now climb up and hide on that ship or I'll do it! We can't stop now, no matter what has happened...!"**, growled Insanity in my head. Being more or less forced to do it, I slowly began to climb up the chain, slightly growling to myself, angry at how everything had turned out wrong... It was my fault, wasn't it? It all was my fault...

Had I ever done anything right in my life...? Had I ever really helped anybody...? Or was it true that I could only destroy...?

**"I TOLD YOU BEFORE! STOP THAT GODDAMN SELF-PITYING!" **_"S-Shut up, Insanity... Just let me be..."_, I growled, just as I reached the upper end of the chain and climbed into the anchor room. My body stumbled forwards immediately as I set my feet onto the ground... the whole world around me was only a blur.

Last time, only Rumia had left me, had left me alone... This time... this time, I was completely alone. Even Nanatsu didn't want me any longer... I was... alone...

I opened the door to the corridor slowly and looked up and down in the corridor through my tears, which I quickly wiped away with my sleeve. No one was in sight... I guess I have to find a place to hide until we reach Makai...

Somehow, despite my body feeling weak and tears constantly running down my cheeks, I managed to leave the corridor behind by supporting me against the wooden wall of the Palanquin. I eventually found a spot to hide when I found a door that was labelled as "Storage Room 1"... upon entering, I found a lot of boxes and chests stacked onto each other... some of them were empty.

I climbed a particular tall stack, intending to hide in one of those empty boxes... but when my legs gave in and I fell down the stack, ending up behind the stack, unable to stand up as weakness and sadness finally got to me, I just stayed there... and finally, let the sadness consume me, letting the tears flow freely...

I am disgusting... I must be the most disgusting creature that has ever existed... Nobody... can ever love me...

A loud, triumphant cry echoed through the ship, but I ignored it, lost in my own disgust and sadness...

"HIJIRI, HERE WE ARE! WE ARE IN MAKAI!"

* * *

><p><em>...heh. Yeah. Sorry, here we go again, Chôzen is being depressive again... And this time, there is no Nanatsu to comfort him... even she hates him. Hated him all along. And, after all, Chôzen still has a job to do, as much as he doesn't like it...<em>

_The part with Alice in Chôzen's body actually wasn't planned... Just popped up in my head, and I thought it would be fun to include... especially since the chapter was going to take a dark turn all of sudden. Quite a dark turn, in my opinion... after all, he has not lost one, like a while ago, but both of them, in a way. Rumia had pretended to be in love with Nanatsu the entire time, just to be close to him? Nanatsu hates him now as she can't bear it again that he destroyed her life a second time? _

_Insanity sure acts insensitive towards the end... why? Well, he has, as earlier said in this chapter, given entirely up on Rumia... And he is still out for revenge on Murasa, which he certainly won't just forget._

_All has gone wrong, just like it had before... every time Chôzen thinks that everything is finally alright, things turn for the worst..._

_I am mean, ain't I? Well, this scene with the seperation happens because of a very important reason... That is all I am going to say for now._

_This chapter was written actually quite fast, compared to others I did... I mean, I just managed to update twice in four days... something that hasn't happened in a long while, eh? Oh, and I can't wait for the next chapter, the grande finale of the UFO Arc!_

_Sorry again for this quite depressive chapter (or rather, scene)... It is all for a greater purpose, I swear! All part of the plot!_

_Anyways, I'll see you at the finale of this arc! And please enjoy the new entry to the "Grimoire of SorrowfulReincarnation", now including Ryoko Jigoku!_

_So long~_

* * *

><p><em><strong>The Grimoire of SorrowfulReincarnation<strong>_

**Youkai with a heart as dark as the night**

**Ryoko Jigoku**

Ryoko Jigoku is a Youkai of 66 066 years, and with that, one of the exalted Youkai of Gensokyo, even though she has long forgotten that, as she tends to have no sense of time. Ryoko Jigoku has long been the queen of a tribe of nocturnal Youkai, but has outlived all of them, and has since then lived in solitude. Her ability is the same as that of Rumia Shisô - Manipulation of Darkness. However, their abilities, despite being the same, differ. Ryoko's powers include manipulating darkness, but actually include the manipulation of fear and the manipulation of shadows to a certain extent, allowing her to move inside them.

Ryoko is a dangerous individual if approached wrong, as she has a rather ferocious individual that loves fighting above all, and uses every chance to have a good and bloody fight. She is indeed a sadistic being, but yet still a very social one, especially if she is approached with booze, as she is rather fond of drinking, especially Sake.

Ryoko mainly relies on her natural strength, rather than her powers to induce fear or manipulate darkness. She is skilled in close combat, using nothing but her own hands. If she is approached and offered a Spellcard Battle, she will entirely rely on lasers of all kinds and power, which has earned her the title 'Master of Laser Danmaku'.

The only people Ryoko has gotten close to are Rumia Shisô, which she has fought and defeated once, bringing her back to reason; Chôzen Gekido, whom she has trained in the aspect of laser danmaku after his apparent death by the hands of Alice Margatroid; and Shiho Kumo, the arachnoid queen she has met through Chôzen Gekido's actions.

Shortly before the events of Perfect Cherry Blossom, Ryoko Jigoku has lost her last servant and friend. Not knowing what to do from that point on, even going as far as having suicidal thoughts, Ryoko watched as Chôzen Gekido was impaled by one of Alice Margatroid's lasers and fell down into a lake, a giant hole in his chest. What really had caught her attention, however, was that his fingers had twitched as if his body had longed for shooting a laser.

She pulled him out of the water and brought him into her cave, nursing him back to health, and then began training him in the aspect of laser danmaku, which he could quickly adapt to, regaining memories on how to use them. Over the course of those two weeks, he lived with Ryoko.

Ryoko now no longer had the desire to end, wanted to continue her life in order to find out more about the world around her, which she was now free to roam, no longer being a queen.

The ex-queen spend most of her time going through Gensokyo, learning of it's past and locations, and long did not reappear, and if, only in unimportant roles.

She was quite shocked when she found out that not only Rumia Shisô was alive, but even more shocked when she felt Chôzen, her student, and Rumia, her old friend, fight one night... both using the powers of insanity, which Ryoko could partially use herself, being not entirely sane.

When she heard about Chôzen becoming depressive not long after, she made her way to the Hakurei Shrine, where he was said to head. Indeed she found him there, but lost interest in comforting him when Shiho Kumo arrived at the Hakurei Shrine to meet Yukari Yakumo and Reimu Hakurei in person. They charged at each other without so much as a reason, and began to fight high above the Hakurei Shrine.

Ever since then, the ex-queen of nocturnal Youkai and the arachnoid queen have been seen together quite often. Whether or not they have romantical interest in each other is currently unknown, but they do tend to flirt with each other quite often...

_Sorrow's comment on Ryoko Jigoku: Ryoko Jigoku was actually a character that I had created for a Fanfiction that I had called "Jigoku", and was the first OC I had ever created. I never posted "Jigoku", and never finished it, and Ryoko wasn't actually a Youkai in it, but a human that searched for her deceased friend in Gensokyo after hearing that her soul may have gone there._

_Ryoko was supposed to be a human that had actually no powers on her own... that means, aside being able to mysteriously create spellcards on occasions, which were called 'friendship signs', and linked her to several people. Ryoko's quest was quite different from Negative Bullet... partially because it didn't follow the order the games are in, and included less violence and tragedy._

_The reason I implemented her into Negative Bullet Project, and as a Youkai no less, actually came from another Fanfiction I never finished and never posted, "Border of Loneliness", which starred Shiho Kumo as it's main character (more about that in the next chapter)... in it, Ryoko did appear as well, but was a Youkai not quite different from how she was in Negative Bullet Project... With a small difference. Heh. More about that in Shiho Kumo's article, I guess. _

_Ryoko did make another appearance in another unfinished and never posted Fanfiction called "Sin and Purgatory", and as you may guess, Nanatsu no Taizai was the main character in it... she was created for Negative Bullet Project, though, and I merely used that fanfiction to actually create more depth for Nanatsu's character... In "Sin and Purgatory", Ryoko also appeared as a Youkai, and was actually quite like she was in Negative Bullet Project... with other words, "Sin and Purgatory" was actually the first version of "Negative Bullet Project"... in a way._

_That's all I have to say about Ryoko! So long~_


	77. Chapter 74 Sleeping monks future

_Oh boy, welcome to the big finale of the UFO Arc!_

_Sorry that it took me a little longer to write, but after my glasses broke I didn't exactly see much... I'm a "little" shortsighted... Anyways, had to wait for my new ones, but I did continue writing nontheless... hope I fixed all the mistakes I made while I didn't exactly see much... had to get a little closer to my screen to read what I wrote._

_This is going to be a long chapter with several fights going on... Chôzen has, after all, to stop Murasa and her group from unsealing Byakuren! Can he manage in time to regain at least one of the three keys to Byakuren's seal to prevent her unsealing?_

_After having lost Nanatsu no Taizai and Rumia Shisô, as well as his self-assurance once more, he can only trust Insanity and his Flame-Soul... is that enough backup to defeat Murasa, who he was defeated by last time?_

_Many obstacles are still in the way... and Chôzen's motivation isn't exactly high after not only losing the crystal shard to Murasa, not reaching Sariel in time, as well as losing Nanatsu and Rumia... And with Insanity now kind of irritated, it can only be a problem..._

_A lot of obstacles and problems are in the way of the depressed Chôzen, who tries everything now to get his mind away from Rumia and Nanatsu... And the time is running out until Byakuren's unsealing..._

_Now, let us move on to Review Time~_

_**Nicholas Crossworth...**_Heh. "What the hell" sure got it right. You put it right... their relationship happened to have turned... a little weird... And I guess it was obvious that their relationship would end one way or another... and/or will always be somewhat strange.

I guess you got it right when you said that Chôzen has become addicted to Alice... A little too much. Yeah... Alice is partially to blame for the weird turn last chapter... but I myself also blame Mima. She, after all, set a lot of the stuff up that has happened until now, and a lot of that has strained the relationship.

How the future of their relationship (once they meet again, and that will definetly happen) will turn out... a mystery. But perhaps not everything is as it seems? Kogasa said that you should sit back and "be surprised~"...

Nontheless, I actually was with Insanity as well laster chapter. Chôzen will eventually have to man up... but since he is a wimp hiding behind other persons and masks in fear of someone hurting his feelings... heh. I don't want to say anything more... It could ruin everything...

_Alright, that's about it! On to the chapter! Let us start the "Unsealing Finale", shall we?_

_DISCLAIMER: I do not own Touhou/Project Shrine Maiden, as it belongs to ZUN. However, Chôzen Gekido (and his responsible personalities), Nanatsu no Taizai, Ryoko Jigoku, Shiho Kumo, Kayako Saeki Henge and Sly do belong to me, as for I have created them._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 7: Battle for a sleeping monks future ~ Forevermore is not always forever!<strong>_

_**"Pst! Hey! Chôzen! Wake up!"**_

Slowly opening one eye, pretty relucant by the way, I glanced up at the green flame hovering over my head. "Let me die...", I complained, closing my eyes again. _**"If that would be the way out of this, I would... Believe me, I may be a sarcastic personality, but I certainly don't want you to suffer..."**_, sighed my Flame-Soul, before it hovered over the boxes.

_**"Please stand up... the ship has stopped. We must have arrived...!"**_, commented my Flame-Soul... and at that, I let out a sigh and relucantly got up.

I still felt like dirt. Disgusting. But at least, after sleeping for a while, I feel at least strong enough to at least try doing something against them... And I should better do it quick. I don't know how far we are from Hokkai... I don't know how much time I have. I don't know if combining the three objects at the seal will immediately free Byakuren or will do so slowly... I don't know anything right now... Only that I have to stop them. No matter at what cost... I don't have anything left to lose, anyways...

Climbing over the stacked boxes, I glanced into the storage room. Luckily, it was empty, and I could leave my hiding place without a problem. Sneaking through the room, I glanced through the door, which was slightly ajar, into the corridor. it was empty as well.

_**"Let me guide you... I can move around without being noticed way better than you do."**_, offered my Flame-Soul, and after a curt nod from me, it darted through the slightly ajar door into the corridor, immediately to the next corner, and glanced around it. _**"Clear."**_

I nodded slowly, and then sneaked into the corridor, making sure to stay along the wall... the last thing I needed was to be spotted in the lion's den...

_**"You know... I think you can stop sneaking... I think that the bird has flown."**_, commented my Flame-Soul after passing each door in the next corridor. I rose an eyebrow... and quickly feared the worst. "Lead me to the exit!", I hissed. Feeling adrenaline rush through me as I realized that everyone had already abandoned the ship, so to speak.

_**"This way!"**_, exclaimed my Flame-Soul, apparently realizing what I had also realized. He rushed up a flight of stairs, and I quickly followed him. There was now really no time to waste. If no one was on board of the Palanquin, it could mean only one thing: they were already on the way to Byakuren's seal!

When we ended up in a neatly decorated room, which I figured to be the captain's cabin, my gaze immediately stopped on the big double doors on one side of the room, in front of which my Flame-Soul hovered. I nodded, ran towards the doors and threw them open... and ended up on the deck of the Palanquin. I noticed that it was still damaged from my fight with Murasa... figures, after all, they had had no time to fix the holes.

Twirling around, I hoped I would spot at least one of them here... but as I had feared, no one was there. And with my fears being confirmed, I hissed and quickly ran for the side of the ship. Leaning over the railing, I tried my best to spot one of them near the ship... while I didn't see one of them below, I did spot one of them in the distance. One of them, carrying a large anchor. Murasa.

Immediately, I felt Insanity stir in me, his anger leaking through. Oh yes, he wanted revenge on Murasa... like a vicious dog, I felt him growl inside me...

Hehehe. Whoops, I accidentally let go of the leash~

* * *

><p><em>Insanity's PoV<em>

Heck yeah!

I leaped over the railing, letting myself fall down below. Good to know that Chôzen has recovered enough to show some humor again! I may not be a vicious dog, and I may not be on the leash, but thanks for unleashing me nontheless, Chôzen.

I didn't make a secret out of my arrival... Murasa saw me the moment that I landed on the ground and started rushing towards her. I grinned when she pulled her anchor and narrowed her eyes at me. Extending my left arm, I called onto Alastor... or rather, Chôzen did. I still don't know if the blade listens to me, and honestly, there is no time to try it out.

I swung the blade as violently as I could... It's the blade of guilt, but I have no regrets and I see myself as not guilty of anything. This would actually render the blade useless, it wouldn't be as powerful as when Chôzen wields it, but... well, I swing it with so much force, guilt or not doesn't matter.

Murasa's gasp filled the hot air of Makai when Alastor came into contact with her anchor... and actually caused her to slide back a good bit. Like I said, violence over guilt, and my power over Murasa's! **"Yo, sea monster, it's payback time!"**, I snickered into her face.

"Tch. Gekido...!", snarled Murasa, "...I knew ya'd be coming... But ya're too late! Ichirin and the others already went ahead, I only stayed to... stop ya!", snarled Murasa. **"Well... then perhaps I should quickly pull the plug of the sink, so that you and your paper boat go down the sink?"**, I sniggered, using more power to push Murasa back... but when she pulled her anchor sidewards, she managed to get enough power to push away from me.

When she landed on the ground a few meters away from me, she sled for a few more, holding the anchor in her right hand. "A shame that I lost mah ladle... But I already sent that rat Nazrin to retrieve it! She'll be here any second now...! And I don't need mah ladle to defeat ya, landlubber...!", growled the captain rather loudly, rising her anchor once more. **"Tch. Last time you played dirty, Murasa. This time I'll do that as well...!"**, I shouted, the grin on my face not vanishing. She had played unfair, and now it would be my turn. There are no barrels here and no mast, but that doesn't mean that I can't play dirty... I always find a way!

_~ The waves of battle rise! This fight is brought you by: Paper Mario 2 - Cortez Battle~_

Heh!

The captain jumped forwards, trying to hit me with her anchor, but with one swift swing of Alastor, the captain was pushed backwards again, rolling over the ground as she hit it **"You're still underestimating me, Murasa!"**, I shouted towards her when she got up, enjoying her rage as she narrowed her eyes at me. "I am not...", she hissed back, before she rushed forwards again.

I brought the blade of guilt down, intended to split her head in two... she ducked sidewards in the last second and hit me in the side with her anchor. It hurt like hell, that for sure, but I wasn't actually thrown away by the blow, rather sled across the ground and left back small trails when I did.

When I looked up, Murasa was already running towards me again. That captain was going to pay, that for sure... Can't let myself be overpowered here again! Last time, she tricked me... this time, I'll trick her!

I rose the blade again, moved exactly as before, swung it down... and the moment when Murasa avoided to my right, I moved the blade and sled it along the anchor, pulling it upwards... and caused Murasa to lose balance with that. Twirling on the spot, Alastor at the height of my chest, I slashed the spirit across the chest, caused her to scream in pain... I hope she still feels the pain from our last fight!

She tumbled backwards, landed on her back, the anchor lying next to her. Triumphantly, I smirked down at the fallen sailor, and almost though I had won and got my revenge... but when Murasa extended her hand towards the anchor and swung it over the ground, I had barely any time to avoid it.

I managed, though, and jumped right over the heavy thing... only to get my feet knocked away when she pulled it towards her and caught my left foot that way. I landed rather hard on my back, hissed when I did... and snarled when Murasa sat on top of me. Just like she had done with Chôzen last time.

She tried to, at least.

I put my hands where they didn't belong (on her breasts), not only shocking her, but effectively causing her to freeze for a second... enough time for me to use some strength to throw her off me and into the ceiling. I sat up the same moment that Murasa impacted with the ground next to me.

**"Heh. Not only you can fight dirty."**, I chuckled when I sat onto her back, holding her arms in behind her back, enjoying as she squirmed and tried to free herself. "Dirty? Ya goddamn pervert just groped me! Get off my back, slut!", roared Murasa, trying to throw me off. **"Slut? You called me a slut?"**, I chuckled, using some extra pressure on her back... before I jumped off her.

**"Fine! No fun if I were just beating you like this... My revenge wouldn't be satisfying... So get up and try to fight me!" **_"Insanity, we have no time for this..." _**"Ah, shut up, Chôzen, we have more than enough time..."**, I muttered, waited as Murasa rose from the ground, glaring at me.

She moved her wrists experimentally... and then, extended one hand to the side, summoing the anchor back to her side. "Ya wanna have revenge on lil' ol' me, eh? Well, guess what'cha won't get!", roared the captain, throwing her anchor at me.

I blocked the heavy object with my hands and pushed it aside... only to reveal that Murasa had stormed at me, hidden in behind her anchor. Not having seen her coming, I had to endure the kick into my face, sending me stumbling sidewards.

**"Is that all you have?"**, I mocked, trying to punch the captain, which blocked my punch and pulled her knee up, burying it in my stomach. When she let go off me, I immediately had the need to throw up... but held back. Somehow.

I rose my glare at the captain, which stood before me, panting herself... It was time to end this. I could get my revenge in a very simple and fast way...

**"Hey... hey, sailor bitch..."**, I sniggered, though I was still leaned forwards, **"...did you know that Chôzen has unwillingly allowed me to gain enough power to... create one of these...?"**, I chuckled, raising my right hand, holding up a small piece of paper... enough for Murasa's eyes to widen.

**"Boiling Blood 'Berserker'!"**, I called out the name of my only spellcard. Chôzen... I cannot believe he trusts me like this? He had given me enough control to gather power and create this... Did he trust me this much? What if this spellcard would be different, more powerful? I could've just taken over forever with such a spellcard, and yet Chôzen trusted me enough to allow me a spellcard.. I shouldn't disappoint him again...

Murasa flinched and jumped away from me, just when I felt how my spellcard began to work... Murasa would be in for one heck of a surprise once she finds out the real extend of this spellcards ability... For now, all that had happened was that my body had begun to be surrounded by a ghastly crimson glow...

The captain snarled and took another step back, before she clenched her fists and summoned the anchor to her side once more. I rose an eyebrow in a cocky way, not moving when the captain rushed at me again. Until she was near enough that means.

Immediately, the crimson glow picked up again and surrounded me completely, my blood beginning to pump through my body and literally boil... steam was given off by my skin, which had turned red by now. Murasa seemed not to care, though, and when she was right in front of me, dove to the side again, her anchor aimed at my side.

It ripped straight through it, tearing my clothes... but Murasa's eyes went wide when she noticed that I hadn't been thrown off my feet... that I wasn't even having a scratch...

**"Heh. Hehehe. Hehehehehehe! GOT'CHA, MINAMITSU MURASA!"**, I laughed, twirling around, Alastor extended to the side. She screamed, but her scream was eventually muffled when Alastor hit her head... her face... and knocked her over.

When the captain, which I had hit with the broad side of Alastor right into her face, fell onto the ground before me, I leaned Alastor onto my left shoulder, snickering to myself at the unconscious captain to my feet. And just in that second, the spellcard began to wear off.

I flinched, and when I did, blood shot out of my side, right where Murasa had hit me before. Looking down, I found that I was missing a bit of flesh there... will heal in a moment, since no muscles or anything are hurten... Would've that been the case, it would easily take a few hours up to a few days...

Boiling Blood, Berserker... my only spellcard so far... What it basically does is not to generate danmaku bullets, but rather use the energy that becomes bullets to cover my, or rather Chôzen's, body... and it's heat causes my blood to boil, allowing it to move faster, giving me higher endurance, speed and strength. At the same time, the thin layer of crimson energy takes all the damage for me, only to give it to me once the spellcard wears off... Literally, for a moment, it turns me into a beserker, like it's name suggests...

_~ Music end ~_

With Murasa beaten, and my need for revenge actually fulfilled, I turned back into the direction I know Hokkai to be through Chôzen's memories. Speaking of that former nihilist, now wimp...

Well, to continue the joke from before... Woof, where's my reward? Want my bone, please. And while we are at it... I think I have to be on the leash again~

* * *

><p><em>Chôzen's PoV<em>

Okay, so that was taking the dog joke a little too far...

**"You started it, Chôzen."**, snickered Insanity in the back of my mind, now that he was back there. _"Fine. Good job nontheless, Insanity..."_, I chuckled, glad that my insane personality manages to cheer me up a little... I guess I'll have to just accept things as they are right now... Have to care about them later...

**"Finally you got it! Ugh!"**, commented Insanity, though I swore I heard a snicker from him as well. _**"Aw, Insanity, be quiet and be a good doggie~!"**_, sung my Flame-Soul, causing the insane personality to shut up. I shook my head at their ridiculousness, and turned to the direction of Hokkai instead... I had not much time left, but I will do my best. Even if I won't manage to prevent Byakuren's unsealing, i will at least kick the others asses for another time before I lose... Oh no, I won't go down without a firework!

I clenched my fists and growled. _"I am sorry, Byakuren, if I don't manage to stop them in time... Forgive me for doing that which you never wanted us too... I hope you can forgive me."_, I thought as I clenched my fists yet again and began to stalk towards the direction of Hokkai.

My steps soon became a slow walk, turned into a run... and then, I jumped towards the place where Byakuren was sealed, my mind only set on getting revenge. I felt an inner rage as I neared Hokkai... Murasa's words and actions, mocking me, calling me weak...

Yes! Yes, so I am weak! I am an emotional wreck. It all started when I realised what moral meant and that me feeding on negative emotions meant that I had manipulated them before so that those people would have negative emotions. I stopped feeding on those, starved. Starving, constant pain and torture, can break the mind. It did break my mind.

Following the path of nihilism was supposed to destroy emotions. It sealed them inside me, made me forget how they work and how I can use them. And when I once tried to rip the mask off, leaving it cracked, certainly didn't help me... it had been connected to me, after all.

When I eventually broke it and left the nihilism behind, my soul was left weak and my mind tortured... only to be followed by the 300 years that I had been sealed in a time paradox. THAT certainly didn't do my soul, my mind and personality good...

And then of course, regaining my memories, constantly torn in between Nanatsu and Rumia, not knowing where I belong... Yes... Yes, I am a wimp. I am weak. I constantly hide behind masks I make up, hide behind persons... Yes, I am weak. I cry like a teenage boy because every relationship that blossomed into some kind of love has failed so far... But I accept that. That is me. And I am who I am, a wimp...

A wimp out on revenge.

Even from far away I could already spot the large crystal Byakuren slept in. In the soft cyan to green glow, I could easily see Unzan hover above the crystal, staring down at it. And in front of the huge crystal stood four persons with their back to me. Ichirin. Shou. Nazrin. And... someone I don't know...?

When Nazrin's ears twitched, she suddenly twirled around, followed by Shou and that other, blackhaired girl with weird things attached to her back...six red, almost scythe-like, metallic objects, and three blue arrows...? She was wearing a black dress with blue and white trim in the middle and a red bow on the front. She carried a trident, a snake curled around her right arm, and had a black wristband on her left wrist. Who is that girl?

"Chôzen...", muttered Shou as she stepped forwards, a soft smile on her lips, "...it is good to see that you are here. Byakuren-sama will certainly be happy to see that you are here as well..." As the Tiger Youkai spoke, she glanced over her shoulder at the still glowing crystal.

"Sorry then, but I am not here for that.", I growled, narrowing my eyes... especially at that suspicious, blackhaired girl. "Still...?", sighed Shou, turning back to me. "Shou, I think I made myself clear enough... I am carrying out Byakuren's wish... So fight me a last time... about that shard you have in your possession...", I hissed, getting into a battle stance.

"Didn't the captain say that he was a wimp? That he easily breaks under pressure?", spoke that new girl up all of sudden in a very bored tone, "I don't see him crying like he is supposed to. Thought he'd stay back and all, but here he is, still following us... Murasa has been wrong..."

Shou glanced towards the girl. "So you still did that, after all? Didn't I tell you to hold back?", growled Shou. "Murasa told me I should do it, and so I did~", shrugged the girl, pulling her feet in, hovering over the ground in a bored pose. Shou let out another growl, but then turned to me.

"Chôzen, please do not even try it again... It is over, you lost. You have to accept that. As we speak, Ichirin is preparing to unseal Byakuren...", commented Shou, glancing at the woman with the light-purple hair. I growled, seeing the three treasures in front of her...

"Whatever. I'm not giving up, Shou! Not after getting this far!" "I'd say let me fight him! I can break him even more!", laughed the blackhaired girl, hovering over to Shou, nudging the Tiger Youkai. "Pleeeease." "No. No, I won't allow you, Houjuu...", hissed Shou at the girl, who slumped her shoulders. "Aw come on..."

"I'd say... let her take him on.", commented another voice. Upon turning to look behind me, I found the captain that Insanity had beaten a while ago... she's tougher than she looked...

"In fact, why don't we fight together? Two versus him sounds a lot like fun! I haven't bullied anyone in a while!"; snickered that blackhaired girl with the serpent and the trident. "Sounds like fun to me...", snickered Murasa behind me.

_**"This isn't good..."**__ "No... no it isn't. Insanity?" _**"Yeah?" **_"I could need your help in a moment..." _**"Sure."**

"Murasa! Nue! Hold back! Byakuren-sama wouldn't want us to fight! Besides, two versus one is unfair!", exclaimed Shou in her anger. Nue... Nue Houjuu. So that's the name of the blackhaired girl.

"Ah, like hell Byakuren would! Besides, that freak here isn't even alone as I heard!", snickered Nue, hovering towards me. Glancing over my shoulder, I found Murasa stroll towards me, her anchor leaned onto her shoulder... When I recalled something that Murasa had mentioned a moment ago, I found the ladle that Murasa had lost during our fight in that crater in Nazrin's hands... until Nue ripped it out of the smaller girls hands and threw it over my head to Murasa, who catched it. "Thanks.", snickered the captain, now reunited with her ladle, "...and now, let's beat this lil' freak here up!"

"MURASA! NUE! STOP AT THIS INSTANT!", roared Shou, but the two blackhaired girls just ignored her and continued to close in on me. This wasn't going to end well... I had to fight alone, without Nanatsu and Rumia and with just Insanity as backup, against two rather powerful foes...

Nanatsu... Rumia... when you're gone, it isn't the same anymore...

_~ This unfair fight is brought you by: Silent Hill: Shattered Memories - When you're gone ~_

When Murasa and that Nue-girl leapt at me, I jumped into the air, landed on Nue's back and pushed off her. In midair, I turned around and threw as many orbs of negative energy at them as I could, not once aiming. There was no time to aim, and I can just hope to cause some random damage to them...

Nue was the first one to escape the bullet hell, dashing right for where I hovered. I ducked out of her way, letting her fly past me. Murasa had, at the same time, recovered as well, and was now flying towards me, ready to swing her anchor at me.

Ducking beneath it and then leaning backwards, I avoided the heavy object twice, before Murasa swung it down, leaving me to dodge to the side... where Nue had awaited me. She tackled me from above and slammed me into the ground, causing pain to shoot through my entire body.

The moment that I managed to open my eyes, Nue hovered above me, grinning down at me mischivieously, before she moved back... and I found Murasa falling down towards me, ready to crush me beneath her anchor. Rolling to the left, I avoided the large and heavy object, and went into a fetal position to defend myself from the falling debris that flew through the air after the heavy anchor hit the ground.

As soon as the debris had stopped, though, I quickly rolled out of the way of one of Nue's attacks... the blackhaired girl had almost stabbed me with her trident just now!

Pushing myself off the ground, I landed on my feet and turned to the two blackhaired attackers, ready to defend myself... when a foot hit me into the face and caused me to stumble back until I had a wall behind me. I growled, especially after I hit my head against the wall, and when I opened my eyes, I immediately wished I hadn't... That way, I saw how Nue's trident missed my head by only one or two inches.

**"RIGHT!"**, roared Insanity, and I avoided just in time... otherwise, Murasa's anchor would've crushed my head. The captain stood now before me, glaring at me... before she pulled her anchor sidewards, ripping it through the wall. I gasped in shock, and on impulse, ducked... no second too late.

I somersaulted past Murasa and pulled one of her legs, throwing her off balance... and it caused her to fall on top of me. I huffed when the captain sat atop me, holding me down... when I tried to break free, Nue suddenly stood in front of me, grinning down at me... I had a bad feeling about that grin... especially when that dangerous glint in her eyes increased and she lifted her trident... Oooooh shit.

**"Why is it always me that has to get you out of this...?"**, sighed Insanity, before he took over the right side of my body, and reached behind us, grabbing Murasa's shoulder and pulling her over us. Nue slammed the hilt of her trident down... and hit Murasa right in between the eyes. The captain rolled off me, allowing me to dodge Nue's second attack and get a distance between us. Once it was there, Insanity vanished again.

The captain had gotten up already, groaning as she held her head... and she was glaring at her partner. "Man, mate, what where ya aiming...", growled the captain, ellbowing the blackhaired girl with the serpent around the arm. When the two of them turned to me again, I slowly went into a battle stance... I'm not giving up. I've given up enough things, disappointed so many... But I won't give up this time... I won't disappoint Byakuren...!

Nue lifted her trident above her head, grinning mischieviously as she did so. "Unidentified 'Green UFO Invasion of Loyalty'!", called out the mischievous girl, her trident glowing green, before seven green... UFOs? UFOs? Really now?

The seven green UFO's flew in a horizontal line in front of the unknown girl, making me wonder what exactly those thing were supposed to do... and why Murasa grinned at me like that...

"Capsize 'Sinking Anchor'!", shouted the captain, grinning madly as she swung her anchor in a circle, and then at me. I growled when I saw the anchor coming at me, and prepared to jump aside... when the seven UFO's suddenly fired lasers, trapping me in between two.

My eyes widened and I turned towards the anchor... just when it turned into a lightblue color and emitted lightblue bullets all around... and hit me right into the face, threw me off balance... and when I stumbled backwards, I immediately felt the heat... but couldn't do a thing as I fell into the green laser aside me, was caught in it... and I began to scream as all seven UFO's shot at me with their lasers, draining every little strength I had.

When the lasers died down, I sat on my knees, panted like mad. My body hurt all over and I felt like I had just died, even though I knew that I hadn't. The familiar heartbeating was not there, the feeling of a blackout...

_~ Music ends ~_

"Oh, sorry, Gekido! Did we just hurt'cha?", cackled Murasa, leaning her anchor onto her shoulder. It had regained it's natural colour, and was no longer emitting bullets like mad. Nue stood aside Murasa, grinning as she leaned on her trident, her mischievous eyes resting on me.

I didn't struggle or attempt to stand up. I had no strength left... nothing to fight for. With everything being taken from me, was that a real surprise? Actually, I didn't even want to fight anymore.. I don't want to fight. I want nothing... I just want to die... I don't have a life anymore... I don't have Nanatsu or Rumia anymore... I don't have anything anymore, and those who I have.. I don't want to be more of a burden to them that I have already been...

"Ha! Haha! Murasa, you've actually been right! He is broken! Look at him, we broke him already! What a wimp!", I heard Nue laugh. "Yeah. Told'cha so. Add a little pressure to his lonely and broken mind, and ya got him!", added the captain.

"Murasa! Nue! He's already on the ground, stop this!", commanded Shou from the side, causing me to glance up... and find that Murasa and Nue had both moved until they were near me. And were both grinning sinisterly at me. Dangerously...

"Have fun in the afterlife, Gekido! Greet Davy Jones!", laughed Murasa as she pulled up her anchor, aimed at my neck, ready to decapitate me. On the other side of me, Nue's red, scythe-like objects twitched dangerously... ready to decapitate me.

This is the end, as it seems. For now, that means. Decapitating me will not only hurt, but kill me for a while... And that means that I lost this all... that Byakuren will be unsealed... I lost... everything... and now... now, I lost this...

"DIE, GEKIDO!"

_**CLANG!**_

_~ Music: Touhou Hisoutensoku - Our Hisoutensoku! ~_

"Hey, hands off our man, captain! This one only belongs to us!"

I couldn't believe my ears or my eyes as I saw and heard them... To my left and my right, they stood, had blocked the attacks supposed to kill me. A scythe was in the way of Murasa's anchor, a black sword in the way of Nue's scythe-like appendages.

"Got that right! No one lays a hand on our man!", exclaimed Nanatsu no Taizai with a big grin as she held Murasa's anchor back with her scythe Shi no Taizai. "To believe that they thought they could just hurt our Chôzen... Tch! That thought is enough to drive me **insane**!", cackled Rumia, Tyrfing in the way of Nue's scythes.

"N-Nanatsu...! Rumia...!", I gasped, looking shocked at the two women that had left me hours ago, saying that things had to end. "W-what are you doing here...?", I asked them, and Nanatsu shot me a grin over her shoulder. "What? You thought you were going to let you down? So that's how much faith you have in us...", chuckled the shinigami, before she turned back to Murasa. "Didn't you listen? I said HANDS OFF OUR MAN!", roared the shinigami, before she pulled Shi no Taizai up, pulling the anchor upwards and out of Murasa's hands, sending it flying past the captain. And before Murasa could do a thing, Nanatsu made a step forwards and pushed her palm into Murasa's stomach, throwing the captain into the next wall. At the same time, Rumia had used Tyrfing to not only block the red scythes of Nue, but had also effectively blocked the blue arrows, and had then kicked Nue towards Shou and Nazrin.

Now, the two of them stood on either side of me, grinning madly as they stared down our enemies. "B-but... didn't you two...?", I began, but was interupted by Nanatsu shaking her head. "Man up, Chôzen! Stand up and summon Alastor anew... we were tricked!", exclaimed Nanatsu, her eyes on that Nue girl.

"Tricked...?", I muttered as Rumia helped me up onto my feet. "Yeah... We were tricked, and that in a quite evil way. It took me some time to figure out how, but I made my way here as soon as I found out... Shinki certainly won't be happy if she sees what we did to her daughter and gateguard... but she was in our way.", chuckled Nanatsu.

"Look, when you ran after Rumia and returned a moment later without her, I was already worried... but when you said to me that you loved Rumia more and would go after her, I was quite devastated...", sighed Nanatsu, causing me to frown. "What? But I didn't... You said you...!", I protested, but was interupted by Rumia. "Let her speak. It's about to get good...", sneered Rumia, staring angrily at that Nue-girl as well.

"I made my way home, feeling betrayed by both you and Rumia... when I found her sitting in a tree, crying. I approached her and demanded to know what had gotten into her... but it was her who asked me why I didn't love her anymore all of sudden, why I had called her a heartless monster...", continued Nanatsu. "But... didn't Rumia...?", I asked, now confused. This wasn't anything like what had really happened in that belt of fog!

"Well, Chôzen... each of us three will tell a different story... because we three experienced different scenes.", explained Nanatsu, turning to look at me over her shoulder. "Chô! That Nue-girl is, like her name implies, a mystical creature called Nue, a chimera! She can hide her true appearance by taking on the shape of what people would expect to see!", snarled my wife eventually.

And it clicked inside my head.

"Exactly! It was like this: I was seperated from you two for a moment, and then ran into her. I expected to find you two, so I saw her as Nanatsu, and she then told me she wouldn't love me anymore, that I was a heartless monster. With me out of the way, she made her way to you two. Since you had lost me, you expected to find me returning to you, and thus, saw her in my shape. She told Nanatsu that she didn't love her anymore and that she would go after you... and when you ran after her, believing it was me, she rounded you and positioned herself in behind you...", hissed Rumia.

"...a-and when I turned around to return to Nanatsu, I of course expected to find her... So it was Nue who told me that I had destroyed her life twice? She just appeared as Nanatsu?", I gasped. "Right! And after you were depressed enough, she came after Nanatsu, who expected you to return, and told her some story as well... only saw Nanatsu you instead of her.", finished Rumia... and left me shocked.

Turning back to the Nue, I couldn't believe what I had heard... until Nue began to laugh. "And it worked! You three all went your own ways and weren't a threat anymore...!"

"Well, sorry, Nue, but when I ran into Rumia and we talked about it, we quickly realized that something was wrong... so we came here. And no second to late, as it seems!", exclaimed Nanatsu, snarling towards the shape-shifting girl.

"Heh! You three are more fun than I believed at the beginning! You saw right through me!", laughed Nue, hovering above the ground again, twirling her trident. "What's exactly so funny about that, mate?", snarled Murasa as she stepped up to Nue, glaring at the other girl. "It's been a long time since someone saw through my schemes... Yes, they failed before... but never ever has someone really managed to look through one of my successful attempts at impersonating people!", explained the unknown girl sheepishly.

"Wait... but for her to know all about us...!", I muttered, looking shocked at her. "Yeah, I followed you three for a while and spied on you. Aw, your relationship is just too cute, you know? No one wants to hurt the other ones...!", cackled Nue mischieviously... and it caused my blood to boil.

"YOU...!", I roared in anger, but was held back by Nanatsu and Rumia, who each held one of my shoulders. "Leave that to us, Chôzen...", smiled Nanatsu. "Yeah. We will deal with them. You should take care of the real problem...", added Rumia, nodding past the captain and the nue towards Shou, Nazrin and Ichirin, who all stood before Byakuren's seal.

I nodded slowly... Yes... Yes, that is my job. I have to take care of that... I owe Byakuren. I shall not let her down.

"Alright. Good luck, you two...", I muttered, before I extended my left arm and summoned Alastor again... I was weak. Exhausted. But I would not stop until this all was over...

**"May I help you? I could give you a bit of my power if you don't mind..."**, chuckled Insanity's voice inside my head. _"Would be pretty helpful... Thanks." _**"Heh. I'm in a good mood now. Come on, let's kick some ass!"**, laughed Insanity.

I nodded, a big grin on my lips... I know now that I had been an idiot to not trust Nanatsu and Rumia... to think that they would let me down. Our love-triangle can't be broken, and it shall never be... My decision will hurt them. Especially one of them. But it will not destroy our love... it will just make sure that things like what Nue had caused would not happen again...

I rose Alastor. It's chains felt heavy. My guilt felt heavy. But not as heavy as before. New power was filling me... and it wasn't just because of Insanity. Nanatsu and Rumia will always watch my back... I am lucky to have those two...

"Yo, Shou! How about we decide this with a fight, after all...? You and Nazrin against me...!", I shouted over to the Tiger Youkai, which stared back with wide eyes. "And I don't want you to say 'no' now... 'cause I'll be definetly fighting for Byakuren... and for my girls...!"

_~Music fades out ~_

* * *

><p><em>Nanatsu's PoV<em>

"Sooo... which one do you want, my love?", giggled Rumia as we stood back to back, each of us holding our weapon. "I guess I take the captain. You are faster than me, and with that three red wings and the three blue tails, Nue will attack a lot more than Murasa and her heavy anchor.", I replied over my shoulder at the angel of death. "Fine with me. Nue sure seems to be faster. Alright, I take her on! Good luck, 'natsu!", exclaimed Rumia, and I nodded. "You too. Let's do our best... for Chôzen.", I muttered. "Yeah. We owe him this, after all...", replied my girlfriend, and I nodded.

With that, we both jumped forwards, I towards Murasa, and Rumia towards Nue. This won't be fun or anything... but we do this for Chôzen... for our man.

When we met and realised that we had been tricked, it took us only very few seconds to understand that the wavering shadow on the ship had been a shape-shifter and had tricked us to seperate us... And we quickly understood that this was all linked to Chôzen and his relationship to this group. It was all just to hurt him... So Rumia and I swore to protect him. To protect him from this...

"So? I knew ya'd been coming for me, cutie.", snickered Murasa... Ewgh, why again did I choose to fight the pervert...? "Dream on. I only love Rumia and Chôzen.", I growled. "Ah, cutie, still in denial? My lil' mermaid, ya'll soon cry only my name~", sung Murasa as she smiled in a perverted way.

"EEEEEEW! Rumia! I don't want to fight the pervert!", I cried over my shoulder towards my girlfriend. "I'd be happy if I could do something for you, 'natsu...!", shouted Rumia back, before she kicked Nue, which she was already fighting, "...but I've got my hands full here! Sorry!"

I let out a sigh, before I turned back to the captain which... "EW! GET AWAY FROM ME!", I squealed, diving away from the one that had been about to molest me. "Aw, my lil' mermaid, ya voice enthralls me~ Dumb that Gekido and be miii...!" She never finished, because my foot buried itself in her face. "HOW ABOUT NO?", I shouted, kicked her away, then pulled Shi no Taizai from my back.

"Sooo, I've gotta fight ya, my lil' sea devil? Fine! If I'll win, ya'll be mine~" "EW!", I spat, feeling the need to throw up. I managed to reserve myself, though... This is so... I don't know...

"Yes and no... We'll fight, but you'll never have me... and stop calling me yours!", I shouted, preparing myself for an attack. "We'll see about that, my lil'...!" "I AM NOT YOURS, PERVERT!"

_~ The beauty and the pervert, brought you by: Kingdom Hearts II - Battle of 1000 Heartless_

Immediately, I darted forwards and slashed, with the captain blocking the attack of my scythe. The reason as for why I immediately attack the captain is actually pretty simple... After having observed how Chôzen and Insanity fought against the captain, I noticed that Murasa had apparently problems fighting back when it comes to being put under pressure.

Back in the fight Chôzen against her, she did a lot of damage to him until he attacked more often, pushing her back and preventing her from attacking, but lost after he had allowed Murasa to fight back. Murasa is strong and can do a lot of damage to one... if she is allowed to. She swings her anchor with moderate speed for such a heavy weapon, and can even throw it and apparently use it to spawn danmaku... at least if my assumptions are right.

I should be on the safe side if I continue to fight her and push her back... I can swing my scythe faster than she can swing her anchor, what in the end isn't just because of her anchor being heavier and bulkier, but also because my scythe tends to ignore air resistance, since it is thin and sharp.

The captain managed to block my attack and pulled her anchor up. She didn't manage to rip my scythe out of my hands, but I was thrown off balance, allowing her a good attack on my exposed body. I hissed in pain when the heavy anchor impacted with my stomach, throwing me through the air to the ground, where I bounced off. Luckily, I managed to use my scythe to prevent bouncing off another time, and landed on my feet.

Murasa fell towards me, a lecherous grin on her face... This is so gross... Why must she be perverted for me...? With a gracious roll, I avoided the captain and grabbed her ankle, pulling it away so she fell onto her back, her anchor on top of her.

Seeing my chance, I jumped to my feet and summoned a spellcard. "Murasa! This spellcard here is just for you...", I grinned... well knowing that Murasa wasn't going to enjoy this, despite getting what she wants.

I am a woman forced to hide her body from the world, as I bear a terrible curse that can make man and woman alike go mad as they see it. This means that I cannot allow to get close to anyone, let alone get intimidate with anyone... aside Chôzen, and now Rumia. However... there is this little and funny side effect that comes with my ability to manipulate the seven deadly sins.

When I use one of the sins, I actually call onto the powers of the purgatory level that represents the deadly sin. When I do, I channel this power through me... which can and will alter my mind as I do. With other words... When I use the sin, I become like it.

The seven deadly sins are pride, envy, wrath, sloth, greed, gluttony and lust... And now guess what I was about to give Murasa...

"Lustful Sign 'Seventh Sin ~ Luxuria'!", I called out... and as the spellcard in my hand began to glow darkblue, a wave of the same color went over my body, which changed my appearance a little... Actually, all it did was that my hair became of a darkblue colour, as did my eyes. At the same time, the spellcard itself changed into a folding fan of black colour.

I twirled my scythe a last time, then placed it on my back... and enjoyed as my mind altered itself a little.

"Oh, Murasa~", I sung a little as I approached the captain who had just gotten up, made sure that I swung my hips a little as I walked. The captain looked quite surprised at my sudden change... but began to grin madly as I walked around her, letting my finger trail over her neck and chin. "I knew ya couldn't resist my charms, lil' mermaid.", snickered Murasa.

"But yes, of course... I just couldn't resist such a captain as you~", I sung, "And I bet you would not be able to resist my beautiful knee~" "Your kn...? UGH!" Murasa doubled over when I lifted my knee and rammed it into her stomach. "Ah, such a beautiful cry of pain you have~", I whispered into her ear, bit into her earlobe... before I slammed my fist down on her back, sending her to the ground.

When she rolled on her back, moaning in pain, I kicked her into the stomach, causing the captain to cry out in pain again. "I really love your cries~", I moaned, kicking her again and again, enjoying as she screamed and tossed around, tried to avoid my kicks... how futile.

But I am getting bored already... She's struggling, but not enough... I want more screams. Pain is pleasure... and she isn't crying enough out of pleasure...

"Get up!", I commanded, pulled her onto her feet and threw her up into the air. I moved my scythe up and watched as Murasa landed painfully on it's hilt, before she fell to the ground and landed on her knees before me... I smirked when I merely swung my folding fan, hitting her across the face, sending her tumbling back.

The captain landed on the ground and rolled a bit... when she came to a stop, she continued to lay there for a few seconds until she moved again, holding her face as she rose up on all fours. Saliva ran down the chin as the captain glanced into my direction, panting, staring at me as if I was some monster... Heh. What does she know? I was just enjoying her pleasure~

Soon, my spellcard will time out... but until then, I am going to enjoy her pain, her pleasure, until the end. Because pain is pleasure. That's what the seventh sin is really about... Lust, wanting nothing more than to pleasure and be pleasured... And, like I said... pain is pleasure. And if it comes to pain, who can inflict that better and enjoy it than... a sadist?

_~ Music fades out ~_

* * *

><p><em>Chôzen's PoV<em>

From out of the corner of my eyes, I watched Rumia's and Nanatsu's fights.

Rumia had slight problems, as it seemed. Whenever I managed to glance into her direction, she either had Nue cornered, or was avoiding Nue's attacks as good as she could... She looked a little pissed off, though... Actually, she had looked quite pissed off when she had saved me already... I guess she didn't like the fact that she had been tricked. Not at all.

Nanatsu, on the other hand, was kicking Murasa around as if there was nothing easier. Indeed, Murasa looked like she was going to pass out any second now... Nanatsu had here where she wanted her to be...

...Nana is in her Luxuria Mode. Has Murasa really pissed her off that much...? For Nanatsu to actually use one of her sin spellcards other than "Third sin ~ Ira", one reeeeally has to piss her off and display a sin... Nanatsu then tends to use that sin against her enemy. So Murasa tried to hit on her? Baaad move.

While one may thing that Nanatsu would become a pervert when she uses "Seventh Sin ~ Luxuria", she actually does get more seductive and speaks in suggestive ways... however, the side effect of that spellcard is, that Nanatsu turns into a sadist. Yep, a sadist. And oh boy, does she enjoy inflicting pain... I had only been once on the receiving end of that spellcard... When I made a certain move too soon in our relationship. She forgave me, but boy did she give me a beating...

"Yo, Shou...", I began, turning my gaze away from Nanatsu and Rumia... they would manage, I trust them. "What...? I told you already, I won't fight you, Chôzen! No one of us will! Not in front of Byakuren-sama, and not elsewhere...!", growled Shou.

I chuckled slightly. Until now, neither of us had done a thing... But I knew I had to act soon. Ichirin was, after all, continuing the ritual necessary to unseal Byakuren... And I can't let that happen.

"I told you, Shou, I don't care if you fight back or not, but I will do everything necessary to get past you, stop Ichirin from continuing her chants, and stop Byakuren's unsealing!", I replied, frowning at the Tiger Youkai. I could say this all but... but why was it so hard to start fighting Shou...?

**"Ah come on! Start this already... Standing around here will only result in Byakuren being indeed unsealed..."** _"Alright, alright, here I go..."_

Taking a step forwards, my left hand open and waiting for Alastor to arrive as I summoned it, I found something stopping me from reaching the Tiger Youkai... her servant, Nazrin. "If master isn't going to fight, then I will!", hissed the Mouse Youkai, standing in front of me in a stance that indicating that she was serious.

"Naz! Please don't! He is stronger than you!", warned Shou, but the mouse didn't really listen. "Please let me handle this, master. I don't care if he is stronger than me, but perhaps I can buy us some time... Besides, I am not one of Byakuren Hijiri's disciples, and I don't stop fighting just because I am in her presence.", replied Nazrin, before she narrowed her eyes at me. "Ready?", she asked me.

I smirked a little... Geez, Nazrin is kind of cute when she is like this. And that not only because she is only half my height...

"Fine.", I chuckled, "Why not?" _"If I fight her, I may awake Shou' s protective instincts and get her to fight me. I could knock out both her and Nazrin that way, and could directly move on to Ichirin and Unzan..."_, I thought. **"Sounds like a plan. Alright, I'm with you!" **_"Heh. Didn't want it any other way..."_

* * *

><p><em>Rumia Shisô's PoV<em>

Ugh! This Nue girl is stronger than I thought... Nanatsu wasn't kidding when she said that Nue was a mythical creature of great power... But I am as well! I am an angel of death, leader of them all... And I have a shinigami and an exalted Youkai in behind me, who will always watch my back, no matter what...

"Alright, lil' priss... Time to get serious, eh?", I called out, wiping some blood away that trailed down my chin... Nothing serious, just bit my lip accidentally when that priss hit me with her trident into the face.

_~ The darkness against the unknown! This fight is brought you by: Kingdom Hearts II - Axel's theme ~_

"Burn, baby, burn...~", I chuckled, twirling Tyrfing around a little, waiting for the Nue to come closer... I think the best way to attack her is to wait for her to attack. She is a little too full of herself... and that will lead to her defeat. I've seen this often enough... those who are too full of themselves always end up falling, being defeated by their own pride, which got into their way...

I know what I speak off... I experienced it first hand.

The nue dashed towards me, holding her trident in a way that she would definetly impale with... I managed to avoid it, though, by twirling Tyrfing, which knocked the trident out of it's path, and caught the unknown girl off guard, allowing me a clear slash at her midriff... It didn't leave too bad of a wound, but a hit it a hit.

Nue growled slightly, holding her slightly bleeding midriff... That Tyrfing had cut her so easil, leaving her to bleed a little, meant one thing that I was damn aware off... I was totally enraged. Tyrfing, being the blade of bloodlust, becomes sharper when I am angry... like Alastor gets stronger when Chôzen experiences guilt.

"Tch.", hissed the chimera, ignoring her bleeding side. "...you got some nerve, attacking me like that. Usually, I am the one that bullies." I rose an eyebrow at the girl... she's really annoying, isn't she? A bully... kind of like Kanako Yasaka, but less insane and way more annoying. Yasaka at least had some respect.

"Heh. Sorry, but I am the biggest bully here... and believe me, Chôzen is my bullying-victim.", I sneered. I wasn't exactly wrong with that... Chôzen is my victim, Insanity my... king...

"I don't care about him...! I just want to bully someone!", exclaimed the Nue-girl as she moved her hands, creating several thin lasers, which I avoided by moving backwards. I wasn't prepared for when the Nue-girl appeared directly before me, but I blocked the attack with her trident nontheless by pulling up Tyrfing.

Nue let herself fall back, rolled and then slashed horizontally, cutting through my dress, but luckily not my stomach... I think I underestimated her so far. Using a trident to slash isn't something you do everyday... actually, it would be quite difficult, due to it being made to impale, rather than cut... to cut, one would have to use the very tip of the sharp arms.

"Present for you~", I sung, extending one hand forwards, throwing a bullet at the chimera, which hit her in the forehead and caught her off balance. Seeing my chance, I rushed for her, ready to cut her with Tyrfing... when I felt a stinging pain in my left shoulder.

Glancing down, I found that the trident had impaled it... Of course, she has a greater range with that annoying trident... Can't believe I fell for that... "We are alike, you know? We both are predators, bullies...", grinned Nue at me.

I growled slightly, then grabbed the trident and pulled it out of my shoulder, narling in pain. "And what...?", I snarled, "...are you going to ask me out now? Sorry, but I already have a girlfriend..." When I began to snicker, the Nue rose an eyebrow at me. "I am not into girls...", commented the chimera, though she was blushing slightly.

"Not? You certainly do blush a lot for that...", I sniggered, putting a hand onto my bleeding shoulder. "I am not!", countered the chimera. "So?", I asked, a sinister grin spreading across my face, "...How about you have a piece of me nontheless?"

Nue's eyes widened and she blushed worser. "Whaaaa...? ARGH!" I swung my hand, which was covered in my own blood, forwards. The blood hit Nue's face and eyes, causing the girl to fall backwards, screaming as she held her burning eyes.

I am an angel of death... and on top of that, insane... I fight dirty, that's my style~

_~ Music end ~_

* * *

><p><em>Chôzen's PoV<em>

"Ahhh!", squealed Nazrin when she landed on her butt in front of her master.

I admit, I am not very proud of myself to have to push someone like Nazrin around... So I didn't exactly hurt her, but it still isn't something to be proud of to push someone around that was so much weaker than you... I kind of feel like a bully...

"Naz! Naz, are you alright?", shouted Shou as she immediately ran to her fallen servants rescue. **"I don't know what you mean... You seem to forget that, despite her childish appearance, that mouse happens to be a Youkai that is several times a normal humans strength..."**, commented Insanity as I watched Shou help her servant up.

_"I know, I know..."_, I huffed inside, though it annoyed me clearly that Insanity thought he had to remind me. "Chôzen! Stop this nonsense now!", commanded Shou all of sudden, holding a slightly weakened Nazrin in her hands... Come on, I didn't even hirt her with anything! I merely pushed her around!

"Shou... it is too late for that...", I sighed, closing my eyes for a second.

When I opened them, I saw the Tiger Youkai look at me with a helpless, sad expression... before she slowly turned to Ichirin, and then to Byakuren's seal... The Youkai magician inside looked peaceful, not at all disturbed by the commotion just in front of her seal... did she even notice it? Could she see all that happened outside? Was she even conscious?

"IT IS NEVER TOO LATE! YOU CAN ALWAYS TURN BACK!", shouted Shou. "I fear not... not this time...", I sighed, turning my gaze away from Byakuren's seal and back to Shou. The Tiger Youkai sat still on the ground, holding her servant.

"Master... let me go... I fight him some more... i can defeat him... for you...", complained Nazrin... and both she and I were surprised when Shou did let her go... did stand up herself.

"I am sorrry, Byakuren...", sighed the Tiger Youkai, her eyes closed. "For what?", I asked her in Byakuren's place. "I am very sorry for... for what I will do now. But please udnerstand... that like you did once... I will fight for what I believe in... only that I will fight now not with words..."

I watched with mild surprise and confusion how Shou opened her eyes and went into a fighting stance. "I am sorry that you will have to see this now, Byakuren-sama...", huffed the Tiger Youkai, "Naz! Let's go!" The Mouse Youkai nodded and stepped up to her master.

I couldn't help but smirk at this... It was an evil smirk, however... I can't believe that it really helped to fight Nazrin... Shou sure is protective of her...

_~ Music: Kingdom Hearts II - The Encounter ~_

"I am sorry, Byakuren-sama...", whispered Shou as our fight began, just before she took a step back, twirling her spear. Nazrin, however, was the one who rushed at me, her dowsing rods raised... No doubt that she would use them as a weapon.

I jumped when Nazrin tried to pull my feet away, and grabbed the second rod that was supposed to hit me in case that I jump. Nazrin gasped and pulled on her dowsing rod... actually pulling me and causing me to lose my balance. I hit the ground with my face first, rolled and landed on my back aside Nazrin, which had already lifted her dowsing rods to hit me with them. Damn, Insanity was right, I underrestimated her strength!

I catched the rods just as they were about to hit me, managed to pull Nazrin, who luckily was pretty light, over me and stand up again. The moment Nazrin got up, she jumped back and landed behind Shou, who rushed forwards the moment that Nazrin landed aside her. So they are taking turns in fighting me?

Avoiding the spear, I tried to kick Shou's feet away... only to realize that I forgot again that Shou's spear is longer than my legs, and that I was still in Shou's range... and unable to kick her legs. I snarled when the spear hit my shoulder, forcing me on my knees.

When Shou kicked me in the side of my head, I stumbled sidewards, rolling on the ground. I stopped and stumbled to my feet, snarling in pain. Shou was already storming towards me, her spear aimed at my chest... was she going to impale me? This time, for real?

I went into a fighting stance again, ready to catch the spear... when Shou twirled it around so that the sharp end was pointing away from me, and then, she hit the hilt into the ground... catapulting herself into the air. I looked up in surprise... only to receive a kick into the face. And that, rapidly.

The moment that I lay on my back, Shou standing on top of my chest, I was reminded of Rumia and how she fought... a move like this seemed to be something that Rumia would use...

When Shou jumped off my chest, I reacted quickly... several encounters with the very impulsive Kanako Yasaka, in addition to my Youkai senses, allowed me to have such a reaction. I moved my hand and let go of Alastor, causing it to slide over the ground... and one pull later on the chains it was attached to, the blade stopped... right where Shou landed.

The Tiger Youkai gasped and tried to balance herself when she stood on the side of the blade... but when I pulled on the chain, Alastor sled out from beneath her feet, and the Tiger Youkai landed on her butt.

I know that this had only been luck... if I had pulled too heavy on Alastor before Shou landed on it, the blade would not have stopped in the right spot. Would I have pulled too late, Shou would've just stepped on the chains or would've landed next to them.

While I got up, Shou rose as well... and retreated immediately to Nazrin's side, while the Mouse Youkai went forwards, having recovered so far.

Nazrin surprised me this time with incredible speed... before I had seen her coming, she had jumped up to the height of my head and kicked me first left, then right, and then right into my face, letting me fall on my ass painfully. Nazrin landed on my shoulders... I immediately shut my eyes. There was no way I would look up now...! Nazrin only wears a skirt, after all, and I don't want to be a pervert that looks at girls panties!

I waited until it hurt in my face and I was send rolling backwards... guessing from the pain, she just kicked off my face. The moment that I came to a stop, I opened my eyes... only to shut them again in pain when Shou landed on top of me. So they were doing this together now, huh? Ha!

I grabbed Shou's leg and pulled, causing her to land on me. It hurt a little when the tiger woman landed on me, but I ignored that straight away and grabbed her shoulders... and just in the right moment, I pulled Shou up so that she was in front of me, and was the one that had to endure Nazrin's kick.

That little mouse is really annoyingly fast and her kicks hurt quite a bit. Letting go of Shou, I grabbed Nazrin by the shoulder and threw her on top of Shou, leaving them there on the ground... for how long, I don't know... they could be back any second now, recovered...

The best way to finish this is to wait for Nanatsu and/or Rumia to finish their battles... I will not knock out Shou and Nazrin... they are the only ones reasonable among this group. Once I get backup, I'll take on Unza and Ichirin... and finish this once and for all.

Byakuren should not be unsealed until the time has come...

_~ Music fades out ~_

* * *

><p><em>Rumia's PoV<em>

_~ Music: Kindgom Hearts II - vs. Nobodies_

GRAH! This is so damn annoying! That damn Nue... she's completely annoying! I've fought a lot of enemies during my long life, but no fight has been this unpleasant... The best fight has clearly been against Chôzen and Insanity. Even though both fights ended bad. For both of us.

That Nue girl... I'm beating her around, and yet I am tired as well... I guess I can be lucky that she can't change her shape on will... I bet she would use it against me, otherwise... Or so she'd think. Hehe. If she would be able to shapeshift on will, which she luckily don't, she should better be aware of that I do not fear fighting Chôzen or Nanatsu...

"Nue Sign 'Danmaku Chimera'!", called out the Nue, holding up her trident... which suddenly spew out thousands of blue bullets that danced around me. I couldn't believe my eyes when I saw all those bulllets, which flew around me and Nue, all coming from her trident, creating a giant blue orb around us.

I was slightly distracted... and failed to notice the beast charging at me until it was too late. The trident buried itself in my right leg, sending incredible pain to my body... especially when Nue pulled on it, twisted it around, chuckling sadistically... until I got a hold on her neck.

The girl, which wasn't only smaller than me, but also looked quite like a child in comparison to me, looked with wide eyes at me when I increased my grip on her neck slowly... I would let her suffer, made it extra slow...

She let go of her trident and grabbed my wrist, tried to force my hand open as her air began to become less and less... Soon, she'd be unconsciousness...

I would do it like I used to back in the days when I still killed and murdered. When I was the dark self of me...

As I watched the light in Nue's eyes slowly become less, indicating that she was starting to lose consciousness, I felt how dark and sinister smile crossed my lips. Maybe Insanity was right... Maybe I had lost myself. I wasn't the same anymore... I wasn't his queen anymore...

I had lost the interest in fighting and killing, in violence at all, after I fought Chôzen and Insanity that dark, apocalyptic night... but now, now, seeing the Nue before me struggle against my superior strength... I feel an old desire come up... I want to... bully... tease... mock... hurt...

The Nue was already starting to slowly but surely become pale in the face, due to the obvious lack of oxygen. Her grip on my hands was also slowly getting weaker... in about a second, this all would be done...

It all came different, though, when I felt pain shoot through my back. I fell out of the air together with whatever had just hit me in the back. I hit the ground with it, but was unable to move for a moment... Damn it, I almost had that Nue girl...

Once the pain subsided, I turned around and pushed whatever had hit me before off me... only to find that it was my girlfriend. Nanatsu was breathigg heavily, snarled as she sat up. "S-Sorry...", she muttered, rubbing her back, "...Murasa landed a lucky hit when my spellcard ended..."

I let out a sigh when I looked up, glared at the Nue-girl and Murasa, who was holding her up. Nue looked kinda worse, her face still pale... not that it hadn't been before. Would've been a matter of seconds until she would've slowly but surely have her skin slowly turning blue... Too bad!

"What annnoying enemies they are, huh? I've fought better ones...", I commented, standing up. I offered a hand to Nanatsu and pulled her up onto her legs, and then turned towards the direction of Chôzen. He was dealing with the tiger and the mouse at once... while the mouse doesn't seem to be strong, she certainly knows how to fight with her master. Chôzen will manage, though... I have faith in him. I trust him in that point.

"Fine. Thanks for catching me, Rumia.", giggled Nanatsu, playfully poking my cheek. I chuckled and nodded. "No problem, hot stuff... thanks for falling for me.", I retorted, before I looked up and laid my eyes on Nue again. "Ready to continue?", I asked. "Sure. We've come too far to stop now.", answered Nanatsu, before we both shot into the air again.

I want to hear that Nue girl gasp for air before she loses consciousness by my hand~

_~ Music fades out ~_

* * *

><p><em>Nanatsu's PoV<em>

Murasa let out a muffled groan of pain when I flew past her, grabbed her, and dragged her away from Nue and Rumia... I don't want to get into Rumia's way. I know her quite well... Okay, so not too long, but I learned a lot about her lately... not only because she is a lot like my husband, Chôzen... They two are so alike, and yet completely different...

"Heh, cutie, you just can't get enough of me, can ya?", huffed Murasa, dusting herself off after she brought some distance between us. That nerve of that captain is ticking me off... but I can't let my anger consume me. It would fall under the aspect of the third sin, wrath...

"Whatever, Captain Minamitsu Murasa... For now, just shut up, and let me punish you with all the sins you have ever given into...", I snarled, raising my hands, clenching them to fists. I know exactly which spellcard will do that job just great...!

_~ Phase 2 of Nanatsu vs. Murasa is brought you by: Kingdom Hearts II - vs. Organisation XIII ~_

"Let my love consume ya like the ocean...", whispered Murasa, before we rushed at each other again. She rose her anchor and then swung it sidewards. She didn't hit me, though, because I used Shi no Taizai's blade to stop it... Unfortunately, she used so much power that I was still thrown through the air.

I impacted with a wall, pain all through my body... I don't think I can hold this up much longer... I'm getting weaker and weaker as time passes... The long journey, and now this fight against Murasa... I', exhausted... But I can't give up now... Chôzen trusts me...

"Ya'll be mine now, cutie.", sung Murasa's voice all of sudden, "Ghost 'Dipper Creeping Close'!"

The captain let out a ghastly laugh as her body seemed to become a little transculent and she began to fly around, throwing blue bullets all around her, not even aiming her bullets, but rather throwing them into all directions in a circular manner.

So we were going to use spellcards now, huh? Fine with me! I have more than enough spellcards in store... More than enough... How about this one? "Purgatory Sign 'Flames of Torment'!", I exclaimed, summoning my own spellcard.

My sleeves rolled up and my hair and eyes began to change through the seven colours of the deadly sins, I let the power of the purgatory flow through me, channeled it through my arms, glared at Murasa as my arms ignited, covered in the flames of the purgatory.

If this spellcard won't defeat Murasa, then I don't know what flames of the purgatory are known to hurt anyone who has ever given into sins... and especially ghosts are vulnerable to them. I bet Murasa will feel this... and it will not be a soft stroke like she wants...

Pushing myself off the wall, I rushed towards the spirit of a sunken woman, aiming directly at her stomach... It will hurt her, I hope.

Dodging left and right, avoiding the bullets in my flight, I felt the powers of the purgatory flare up as I neared Murasa. They react to her. She does give in heavily into at least one sin. And I bet that, with her perverted attidude, it will be the sin of Lust...

The bullets became denser as I closed it, the pattern harder to dodge. Somehow, though, maybe through years of living with Yukari Yakumo, who is fond of fighting on the last day before her hibernation, claiming that she would have a better sleep then, I managed to the complicated pattern, and reached the captain.

I smiled, right before I buried my burning fist in her stomach... only to be surprised when it went right through the ghost.

Twirling in midair, I managed to come to a stop before I would hit the bullets behind Murasa, and glared at the captain. Invulnerability? Is this... her last word spellcard? Her survival spellcard? Usually, invulnerability came with the final spellcard that someone would use during a danmaku battle... but...?

My eyelids began to twitch, no doubt... Despite this being no actual danmaku battle (we hadn't agreed on one and hadn't set up the specific rules for this one), we did use spellcards... which would mean that we would at least have to stick to the rules of spellcards: Always only one at a time, and never... NEVER use a survival spellcard if you had more and would use more! The survival spellcard is supposed to be the last one, should only be used once you were about to be defeated and had no other ones left!

Murasa was cheating! If Reimu hears of this, Murasa would be dead... more than she is, already...!

The ghost spun around, grinned lecherous at me... this. is so. gross.

I better finish this quickly, but... How? Murasa was cheating and... I am exhausted...

_~ Music fades out ~_

* * *

><p><em>Rumia's PoV<em>

"Ah!"

"A-ah... Ouch...", I hissed to myself, panting as I tried to recover enough strength to stand up.

I can't keep this up like this... I am... exhausted and Nue is pretty strong... I underestimated her, I guess... Damn me for getting overconfident! But I can't just give up... I can't just let her overwhelm me like this... That damn girl... She annoys me...pretty much, to be honest! That goddamn group doesn't only fight dirty (at least that captain and Nue do), but their behaviour... ARGH! It is so goddamn annoying!

Okay. Okay... Calm down, Rumia... Calm down... I mean... they disturbed your time with Nanatsu and your chance to make up with Chôzen... they attacked Chôzen, and you could only stand there and watch... Murasa almost drowned Chôzen and put him in a very bad condition... your ex-king shouted at you for being not the one he knows anylonger... Nue tried to trick you and seperate you, Nanatsu and Chôzen forever... and now, Nue fights dirty and kicks you around...

OKAY, SCREW CALMING DOWN, I'M GOING TO KILL THEM!

_Kyuuuuu~_

I froze up when I heard the cry. He was calling out to me, called out, saying that he did not want me to get hurt, that he wanted to protect me... I had saved him once, and for that he had sworn to save me as well...

Sometimes I wonder if he starts to feel... The betrayed god, the god of sorrow unable to feel anything but pain and sorrow... the suffering, betrayed god, unable to feel emotions... Who had once tried to end all after he came to the conclusion that, if he couldn't feel a thing, no one else should... Was he starting to understand? To feel emotions? I really hope he does... after all... after all, he protects me, and is always there...

Because you are there, I call out to you... This time, you do not only protect me... This time, we two have to protect someone together... Let us protect Chôzen and Nanatsu... together...

I call out to you, my friend... Zero-Two.

_~ God of Sorrow, protector of Rumia, is brought you by: Kirby 64 - Zero-Two's theme ~_

As the ground began to shake all around me, some rubble falling from the ceiling, I knew that it had opened in behind me... the rift in reality that opened up whenever my familiar, my Shikigami, breaks into this reality. When the huge shadow of Zero-Two had laid above me, I felt a mad grin spread across my lips...especially when I saw the fear in Nue's eyes.

One can only fear him, him, the god of sorrow. Zero Two... I protect you, and you protect me... And now, together, we protect those precious to us.

"What is wrong, Nue? Is that fear in your eyes that I see? Are you afraid of him?", I cackled madly, rising from the ground.

_Kyuuui~_

Yeah... Yeah. It's alright, Zero-Two... if we always work together, harm won't befall us...

I jumped into the air, flew higher and higher until I flew above the giantic, white entity with the single, bloodred eye. Slowly, I landed on him, his unusual high body temperature immediately enveloping me... it feels so much better than Makai's unusual cold air, despite the several sources of heat all around.

"Zero-Two...", I whispered and went onto all fours. I patted the huge entities top, to which it let out a content noise, and then focused on the Nue-girl in front of us, which still stared at us with an expression that practically screamed that she couldn't believe what she saw in front of her.

I grinned down at her and rose again, grinned as Zero-Two began to purr. Oh yes, he would always protect me... and now, we would have to protect together...

"Zero-Two..."; I coaxed, patting the entities head as he purred, "...use it once more... use your tainted heaven for me, will you?"

The entities eye rolled up until he was looking upwards at me. He purred again, before he looked down at the was going to be fun... fun, as I could get my revenge on that Nue-girl. And I could protect my beloved ones...

**"ZERO-TWO! USE YOUR TAINTED HEAVEN!"**, I roared, pointing down at the nue-girl, **"THE WORLD SHALL RETURN TO NOTHING, TO ZERO!"**

* * *

><p><em>Chôzen's PoV<em>

"a-ah...", moaned Shou in pain. The Tiger Youkai was on all fours in front of me, while the Mouse Youkai lay aside her. Both of them were panting... I was, too. But at least I am in a better shape.

Despite them having constantly swapped places, I had managed to fight them and stand my ground. Shou had proven to be quite a problem, but I had defeated her before and had managed now... even though, together with Nazrin, the two were quite a powerful team.

Nontheless, once Nazrin had been unable to fight anylonger, Shou was just as strong as ever... and soon, was defeated as well. I hadn't managed to come out of the fight unscathed, though...

I glanced down at my right shoulder, which was burned from Shou's danmaku... and of course, the several cuts on my arms from when I had blocked Shou's spear.

"I... I... damn you, Chôzen...", hissed Shou, hammering a fist down on the ground, "...just why can't you understand?"

I admit... I kind of feel bad for having to hurt Shou... and Nazrin... Ichirin and Unzan... maybe even Murasa... I mean, I had lived for a while with them, knew them and lived with them... had been friends...

It all feels like it had just been yesterday... Playing Shogi with Shou on boring afternoons... Drinking tea with Ichirin on beautiful evenings... Partying with Murasa all night long... Sometimes, I even sat on the roof of the temple, had just looked into the clouds in silence... and had known that the shy Unzan was near, watching the sky as well...

And now, we fought for Byakuren's future. Now, we fought against each other... some of us unwilling to fight, and yet they had to... others fighting back for their beliefs... and others even fought not caring about life and death of themselves and the opponent...

_Kyuuuuuu~_

The familiar cry let me freeze up and I twirled around, looking into the distance... and found, to my shock, Rumia... standing on top of Zero-Two, the emotionless god.

She isn't going to do what I think she will do... right?

**"ZERO-TWO! USE YOUR TAINTED HEAVEN!"**, roared Rumia, pointing down at Nue, **"THE WORLD SHALL RETURN TO NOTHING, TO ZERO!"**

In horror, I watched as the familiar black sphere that had once surrounded me began to appear, slowly becoming bigger and bigger... and I was directly in it's path.

**"Get the hell away from there!"**, shouted Insanity, pulling me back to reality. I nodded quickly, clenched my fists and turned around, jumped away from the black, growing sphere in which almost everything was reduced to nothing.. flowers and trees had rotted away when he had last used it... And it had drained power from me the last time I was in it.

While I was in midair, havnig jumped towards Ichirin and Unzan to challenge them next, I looked over my shoulder... and froze when i spotted them, lying there on the ground, unable to get away... and with them already weakened like that...

I landed on the ground and twirled around on my heels, pushed myself off the ground and dashed back towards the black sphere. **"Hey? Where the hell are you going?"**, complained Insanity, but I ignored him. "I am not going to let them down!", I snarled, my gaze set on Shou and Nazrin, which lay on the ground in the way of the nearing sphere...

Goddamn it, why is it always me who has to play the hero?

I landed on the ground next to the Tiger Youkai and the Mouse Youkai, slided on it and came to a stop directly next to Shou. The Tiger Youkai let out a loud gasp when I put an arm around her waist, and then threw her over my left shoulder, before I bowed down and grabbed Nazrin as well, and then jumped away from the black sphere... no second too late.

I landed on a small ledge and set the two of them down, first Nazrin, and then Shou. WIth the two of them out of the way of the black sphere, I looked back there... Just in time to see how a crimson light flashed inside the dark sphere, followed by a loud sound that indicated that the huge laser had ripped through the air... When I opened my eyes after the flash I found that the sphere was already vanishing.

As soon as it was gone, I could only frown at the devastation it had left. Not only had the darkgrey grass and the lightgrey ground turned a dark shade of black and the weird trees had crumbled, but also, a large trench in the wall and the ground... I guess that's where the laser went through... and Zero-Two was leaving back into it's own dimension.

Rumia flew in front of Nue, her Tyrfing having cut into Nue's left shoulder, while Nue's trident had pierced Rumia's left calf... Both of them had an expression void of any emotion... befoer Rumia's lips curled up into a sadistic grin I hadn't seen from her since a long time...

She pulled Tyrfing back, then slashed again, cut deeper into Nue's shoulder, causing the unknown girl to snarl. And then, Rumia lifted her right leg, buried her knee in Nue's stomach, and then kicked her backwards, Tyrfing pulling through her shoulder.

Rumia...?

_Music end ~_

* * *

><p><em>Rumia's PoV<em>

Oh yes! Zero-Two, thank you! I needed that so baaadly! Hah! There she cowers on the ground, holding her shoulder... Too bad that the tainted heaven laser missed... but at least it had distracted Nue long enough for me to cut into her shoulder. Ah well~

One glance over my shoulder showed me that Nanatsu was far less successful in fighting Murasa... no wonder. if their personalities would fight, Murasa would have the upper hand with her direct, perverted nature, while Nanatsu would sometimes win the upper hand due to her impulsive and yet sometimes shy nature.

Nue is a bully, on the other hand... hm.. Nanatsu is certainly one not to be bullied... I mean... if she is bullied, she would just...

IDEA!

"Yo, 'natsu!", I shouted over my shoulder, watched as Nue slowly rose from the ground, flying on one of her UFO's, one that changed through all colours. "What?", snarled Nanatsu back over her shoulder, her scythe hooked into Murasa's anchor to prevent the captain from hitting her with it.

"Back to back!", I shouted, before I turned around and kicked Nue into the side, causing the nue to gasp and just hover in front of me, unable to move in her pain.

The moment that Nanatsu kicked the captain away and rushed backwards, so did I. The moment that we were back to back, I looked over my shoulder. "Let's swap places... I think you should be able to handle Nue far better. Trust me...", I whispered. My girlfriend frowned... but then sneaked her left arm around mine.

I nodded... and then, she twirled us around and threw me at Murasa, not only surprising the captain, but also Nue when she turned around herself and hit the Nue into the side with the hilt of her scythe.

Murasa had no chance to avoid my attack, and so, she could only gasp out in pain when all air was forced out of her lungs after I rammed her into the wall, grinning at her. "What, you didn't see that coming, slut? You were too focused on my girlfriends butt, weren't you`Well, sorry to tell you... but that piece of ass is reserved just for me...", I cackled evilly, holding the captains throat close.

I let go of her, though, grinned sinisterly at her... Oh yes, I would make her suffer before I knock her out. "Come on!", I laughed enjoying the shocked and annoyed expression on the captains face. Nontheless, though, she rose her anchor once more, rubbed her neck a last time, and then, blindly, charged at me... her fault.

I twirled, grabbed her by the back of her collar, redirected her flight and hurled her into the wall once more. When she turned around and glared at me, her expression changed again... into that of shock. In my left hand, I held her sailor hat. And she didn't like it one bit. Just as planned.

Whens he reached for it, I kicked her into the stomach, grabbed her head when she doubled over, and slammed her head into the wall. While she was paralyzed in pain, I ripped her anchor out of her hands, hit her with it and slammed her even deeper into the wall that way, before I kicked off her and enjoyed hwo the weak Murasa hung there in the wall.

Maybe this wasn't as annoying as I thought... Actually, all this violence has been quite FUN.

* * *

><p><em>Nanatsu's PoV<em>

It seems that Rumia was right.

Not only was Nue already beaten up rather badly due to Rumia's and Zero-Two's work, but also, I could adapt better to Nue's quick, but not really powerful attacks... Let's just say that they bounced harmlessly off my scythe. And here we thought that Nue would be more of a challenge to me...

Whatever. Rumia's handling Murasa pretty good at the moment... The captain doesn't even stand a chance against her... we should've done this from the very beginning...

"...Yo, 'Natsu!" Upon hearing Rumia call my nickname again, I turned to glance over my shoulder at my girlfriend. What had she planned now? She was drifting towards me, her back into my direction... when she gestured me to come back to back with her again, I nodded, made sure that Nue wasn't able to follow me, and jumped backwards as well.

Once Rumia was back to back with me, she leaned closer... and whispered something in my ear that surprised and shocked me. "...alright? This way, we can beat them now! If we wait too long now, they adapt to the new fighting style they are against, and turn the situation around... we have to strike and end this now!", finished Rumia.

And for a moment, I felt like some of her and Chôzen's insanity had leaked into my as well, a sinister grin making it's way onto my lips as I realized the extend of Rumia's brilliant idea. "Alright!", I chuckled, sneaked one hand around Rumia... and laid it onto Rumia's right hand. At the same time, she reached behind with her left hand and put it onto mine... and then, at the same time, we pushed off each other.

It felt strange to do this... really. I wasn't used to do something like this... and I would never be, but... I guess, this time, I can let it slip and just enjoy the feeling of victory.

Nue gasped when she saw me coming, lifted her trident and held it to her left side to protect herself from the incoming scythe.

At the same time, one glance over my shoulder told me that Murasa was preparing to block Tyrfing swinging down at her...

...and at that moment, I knew that both of them had lost.

Murasa saw it, too, I believe, when she looked past Rumia... Nue, however, never saw it coming. No.

No. Neither of them had time to react as they lost.

Tyrfing was thrown and the chains laid around Nue's neck, and when I pulled on the chains, Nue began to struggle, let go of her trident and tried to easen the grip the chains had on her neck... but to no avail. It was only a matter of seconds before her eyes rolled into the back of her head and her arms became limp... she had lost consciousness due to the lack of air.

Meanwhile, Murasa let out one last gasp, before Shi no Taizai's hilt hit her in the face, slammed her into the wall again, and knocked her out cold.

Letting go of Tyrfing, the sword's chain also loosened, and Nue fell to the ground, unsconciousness. I pulled on the chains and catched the sword as it was jerked towards me... and then turned around and snickered. I pulled on the chains once more, causing Rumia, who was standing before Murasa, to gasp and complain.

Yes... Yes, we had done that. Rumia was holding Shi no Taizai in her hands, the chains on the scythe connected to my back. And I held Tyrfing, Rumia's sword, in my right hand, the chains on the blade's hilt attached and wrapped around Rumia's arm. Good thing that these chains can extend practically forever.

I waited until the angel of death reached me, then I threw her sword towards her, which she catched with her right hand, and then took my scythe from her hands. "See? I told you it would work...", chuckled Rumia sheepishly, leaning Tyrfing onto her shoulder.

"Yes... I must admit, Rumia, you certainly are good at plotting.", I giggled, putting the scythe into it's place on my back.

Poor Murasa... Poor Nue... But who would've seen coming that Rumia and I would exchange weapons? Neither of them had, so neither of them had defended themselves in the right spot... The better for us, I believe.

Nodding to Rumia, we both turned towards the large seal in which this mysterious woman, Byakuren Hijiri, was still in... and to Chôzen, who stood in front of it, Ichirin Kumoi sitting on the ground before him, panting... Had he already finished his fight with her?

* * *

><p><em>Chôzen's PoV<em>

"A-ah...", hissed Ichirin, panting madly. Okay, so I admit that this fight had been unfair. I had finished off Unzan rather quickly... with Makai being actually quite cave-like, his movements were hindered and limited... an easy target for me. I am sorry for having to fight Ichirin as well, though... Actually, it hadn't really been a fight and I had merely pushed her backwards a few times... The poor girl isn't a fighter, after all, and a few "attacks" from someone several times her own strength...

"I see... you already finished this, huh?", chuckled Rumia as she put a hand onto my right shoulder. She was grinning at me... quite ferocious. A mad grin, sinister and evil... I hadn't seen her grin like that in a long while now... Could it be that...?

**"...Yeah... Yeah, now I do... Now I do recognize her. That, before us, Chôzen... is Rumia Shisô. The same that had been once my queen..."**, whispered Insanity's voice inside my head... and I just couldn't help but smile. Seeing Rumia like this... it made me happy. Happy to know that she had finally recovered from our apocalyptic night...

"Soooo...", began Nanatsu to my lef, causing both Rumia and me to turn to her, "...what now?"

I frowned at the weird question, and was about to ask Nanatsu what she meant, but she added pretty quickly what she meant. "We did it, right? Somehow, we made it... Captain Murasa is knocked out, that Nue is knocked out, the tiger doesn't seem to be willing to fight anymore, and the mouse is with her master... and that girl here apparently has lost as well.", added Nanatsu, nodding towards Ichirin, which still sat on the ground before me.

"Well, all well that ends well, huh? All that remains now is to wait for Shinki to arrive I believe.", snickered Rumia with a huge grin. I allowed myself to smile as well.. Yeah... Yeah, we had somehow made it. Despite everything we've been through, Murasa's group is here now, defeated... and Byakuren still in her seal, which towered before me...

But there was no happy end.

With this over... I guess I can finally tell Nanatsu and Rumia my final decision... what was best for the three of us... I mean, since we are already h... "Heh... You really think that you've won, huh?"

I glanced down at Ichirin, who glared up at us, a sinister grin on her lips. "Sorry to tell you, Chôzen, but...", began the nyuudo-wielder... but was interupted by a loud noise. The noise of cracking glass.

With wide eyes, I looked up... and found a gigantic crack in the crystal Byakuren was emprisoned in. "...but you were too late... Just before we began to fight, I finished the ritual... Byakuren will be... free again..." And just like that, Ichirin collapsed before me, panting heavily as she lay there, a smug, self-pleased grin on her face.

"What the hell...?", muttered Rumia, her eyes wide, as we three looked up at the crystal prison, which slowly but surely broke apart...

In the end, I had still failed. Despite everything I had been through, Byakuren's wish was not fulfilled... she was released too soon.

I could only watch as the prison got more and more cracks, which became bigger and bigger every second... and then, suddenly, stopped. I was just about to let out a relieved sigh... when the crystal, before my very eyes... broke apart.

The resulting, released energy was too bright and I had to cover my eyes, like Nanatsu and Rumia had to... and when the light was gone, she stood only a very few steps in front of me. Byakuren Hijiri. She had her eyes closed and her hands folded, a soft and honest smile upon her lips... She was just like I remembered her. She had not aged a single day. Had not changed at all...

"B-Byakuren...", was the first thing I managed to say after a short moment of perfect silence. No one of us had moved until now, but it was me who eventually made the first step towards her... and when I did, she opened her eyes and laid them upon me, smiled angelically at me... But she did not say a word. Did not greet or scold me... sh e just stood there, looked first at me, then at Nanatsu, and then at Rumia... and then, all of sudden, she was surrounded by a purple and yellow glow.

I was the first one to take a step back, followed by Nanatsu and Rumia. In awe, I watched as the energy extended to the sides, took the shape of a violet-yellow lotus flower in behind her, with four arms extending from it, with smaller, also violet-yellow lotus on the ends... and then, all of sudden, the energy died down again.

I found myself surprised at this display of colour and power... and just when I was about to approach Byakuren again, two sounds hit my ear and made me turn around. And I sweatdropped at the sight in before me.

There stood the entire group we had fought before, apparently completely recovered... While that was weird enough, I could only try to understand where the hell the instruments came from.

For some weird reason, Murasa sat, with a huge grin, behind drums, her ladle and an actual drumstick as such. Shou and Nazrin stood in front of two mikes, Ichirin and Nue both holding electric guitars... plugged into a small kappa-made reactor. And Unzan flew above them, holding a large sign that read "We love you, Byakuren-sama."

While my brain still tried to register where the hell the instruments came from (I doubt that Gensokyo has such instruments), I noticed a wooden sign placed directly in front of them... And as I read it, I somehow felt the need to visit a certain sukima very soon...

"Hijiri Byakuren welcoming-band. Founded by Yukari Yakumo *heart*"

"Byakuren-sama! Welcome back!", yelled Shou into her mike, getting applause from the other members of her group. Turning around to Byakuren, I found that the Youkai-Magician had a warm smile on her lips as she looked down at her followers.

"Please punish Chôzen now~", hummed Shou... causing me to flinch and sweatdrop. Byakuren's gaze turned to me and my two women... and when she actually smiled and nodded, which freaked me out, I immediately dashed back and prepared to fight the one that usually never fought.

"Nanatsu! Rumia!", I snarled, and the two nodded.

So this was where ald had led to... Now, we would have to prove ourselves to Byakuren Hijiri... I had never thought that I may see her again...

When Byakuren took a step towards us, the group behind us began to strike up a song... and a very bad feeling overcame me. What I didn't know that day was, that this song should haunt me forever...

_~ Byakuren-sama's return is brought you by: Aya Hirano - God knows... ~_

Byakuren made no attempt to fight us, though, and stopped again... Just as Shou and Nazrin began to sing something behind us. I glanced towards Rumia, who was clearly kind of hot-blooded... and was too late to see that Rumia had rushed forwards, ready to attack Byakuren.

I tried to warn her, but it was too late... Byakuren avoided Tyrfing gracefully... and Rumia tripped over Byakuren's foot and was send stumbling past her. "Rumia!", exclaimed Nanatsu, rushing to her girlfriends aid... but Byakuren avoided her, too, and so, Nanatsu was sent stumbling as well... right into Rumia, who had turned around. They hit their heads against each other, and went to the ground.

I sweatdropped when I saw the two of them laying on the ground in a crumpled heap, but then agreed that I would have to defend them as well. Instead of blindly rushing at Byakuren, though, I jumped towards her and tried to kick her into the side... only to miss her when she avoided me, lose my balance, fall forwards and hit my head on the ground, causing me to roll until I hit a pillar of the seal... with my face-first. Ouch.

Behind me, Rumia had untangled from Nanatsu, and tried another attack. She rushed at Byakuren once more, but when Byakuren avoided her, she merely ran against the magician's arm... which Byakuren used. Using the momentum of the impact, she twirled on the spot and her leg, which she had extended, hit Rumia into the back and send her falling forwards... flat on her face.

Byakuren avoided Nanatsu by incident due to the former movement, and Nanatsu fell over Rumia... and down the stairs leading up to Byakuren's seal. I had recovered by now and sneaked towards Byakuren, hoped that my attack would go unnoticed... but when Byakuren took a step back, she stepped on my foot and I nearly cried out in pain.

Holding my foot, I jumped back, jumped onto a stone... and landed on the ground again. Ouch.

Nanatsu had crawled up the stairs, clearly pissed off now, and threw her scythe at Byakuren... The magician, for whatever random reason, sneezed and leaned forwards as she did, and the scythe missed her, hit the pillar I had fallen against before, bounced off it, and hit Rumia, who had just gotten up, right in the face, sending her stumbling backwards... into Nanatsu, and together, they fell down the stairs again.

With the two out of the picture again, I guess I have to try again. I stumbled to my feet and ignored my still aching foot. Instead, I went directly at Byakuren, who stood with her back towards me again, this time, going for her legs, sliding towards her to kick her legs away. To my very surprise, I did hit her... hey, what was so hard about tha... _**"BUTT FROM ABOVE!"**_ _"HUH?"_

From one to another moment, all I saw was a butt coming towards my face... before everything was black. What a great idea to kick her feet away when I am behind her... Ugh. Some air, please!

When Byakuren rose from my face, I breathed in as much air as I could... dammit, what the hell is going on today?

Rumia jumped over me (giving me a nice view under her dress, by the way), and tried to hit Byakuren... she landed right before the magician and was about to hit her... but somehow, landed on her own dress, slipped and... I suddenly had another butt on my face. THE HELL?

I could hear Nanatsu cry out and jumped over me as well (indicated by the soft breeze)... when Rumia rose from my face, I found Nanatsu holding her forehead, which had a clear imprint of... her scythe's hilt? Huh?

Rumia rushed at Byakuren again, this time throwing Tyrfing... it missed Byakuren, bounced off the same pillar Shi no Taizai had bounced off before, and came straight back at Rumia... I could only sweatdrop when the angel of death lay next to me, knocked out cold, an imprint of the bloodlust blade's hilt across her face.

Nanatsu jumped at Byakuren from behind and I almost thought she had done it... but Byakuren turned sidewards to wave at her group, causing Nanatsu to miss and trip... and when she landed with her head on Rumia's, heatbutting the angel of death and knocking herself out in the process...

...JUST WHAT IN THE NAME OF THE GREAT HAKUREI?

**"Tch! You insolent rookies! Let me try!"**, snarled Insanity and forced me back, taking my place of the one in charge. He rose from the ground and summoned Alastor with my help, then rushed at Byakuren as well. The magician smiled at him, extended her arms to the sides and let out a squeal...

Wait a second...

_"INSANITY! NOOO! BEAR HUG!"_, I cried... but it was already too late. Before I knew, Insanity was caught in the hug, Alastor hanging by his side as he desperately tried not to suffocate in Byakuren's... "ample love"...

When Byakuren finally let go of him... we just fell backwards to the ground... and couldn't get up again.

Knockout in the first round.

Ouch...

"I feel so ashamed...", cried Rumia somewhere to my left, lying right beneath Nanatsu, who had fallen on top of her. "I feel violated...", added Nanatsu, tears running down her cheek. "She just beat us... it was three against one... and she defeated us, not even really fighting us... she won by accident...", continued Rumia...

"Ouch...", I whined, tears running down my own cheeks.

_~ Music ends ~_

* * *

><p>"How good to see you all again!", smiled Byakuren warmly at us when we all sat together by the seal. x"We missed you, Byakuren-sama...", cried Shou, holding onto the Youkai-monks right arm. "I missed you too, girls...", sighed Byakuren with a motherly smile, patting the top of Shou's head.<p>

"Good ta know that'cha back among us, Hijiri.", sniggered Murasa, who sat right in front of Byakuren. "Indeed.", agreed the kind monk, nodding as she patted Ichirin's head as well... the Nyuudo-wielder was crying as well. "I am very proud of you, Unzan, that you have watched so well over Ichirin.", added the monk as she looked up at the cloud, which hovered above Murasa, now the size of Ichirin. The shy nyuudo just nodded... and I swear I saw him blushing.

"Even you are here, Chôzen... and Insanity, of course, as well...", smiled the monk, turning to me. **"Say her thanks from me."** "Thanks. From both me and him.", I sighed, sweatdropping. Can't believe she beat us, like, just half an hour ago...

"But there are so many new faces... Did you all come for me?", asked Byakuren, her gaze trailing over Nanatsu, Rumia, Nazrin, Nue, Yuyuko and Yukari...

YUYUKO AND YUKARI?

Before I could say a thing, though, Yukari winked and smiled mischieviously into my direction, mouthed "Came to pick up the instruments" and the gap closed... and I felt how my left eyelid began to twitch. "I just tagged along after hearing of your kindness.", admitted Nue with a shrug, "...I've been seeking for a place to stay for a while now."

"You are welcome at any time, my dear...", smiled Byakuren motherly... and Nue actually began to blush. "Nue. Nue Houjuu.", she mouthed, and Byakuren nodded softly. Then, she turned into my direction again. "You must be Nanatsu no Taizai, is that right?", she asked the woman to my right... and we all sweatdropped.

"Actually, I am Rumia Shisô...", chuckled Rumia uneasily. "Oh? Then I was wrong when I assumed you and Chôzen are wife and husband?", asked Byakuren, blinking... causing us all to sweatdrop again. "I am Nanatsu no Taizai...", muttered Nanatsu sheepishly, scratching the back of her head.

"Oh my dear, I would never accidentally mistake you for somebody else! Chôzen has told me so much about you!", exclaimed Byakuren, smiling at Nanatsu... and we all smiled back. Uneasily. With huge sweatdrops. Sometimes I wonder if Byakuren is just too kind or an airhead...

"In what relation are you to him, then?", asked Byakuren Rumia The angel of death chuckled uneasily, apparently trying to think over what to say... "I am... kind of his... stalker?" Now, to my surprise, it was Byakuren who sweatdropped. "Stalker...?", she asked uneasily.

"Aha! I knew an incident was happening! Have no fear, Sanae Kochiya is here!", exclaimed a new voice... I knew only one person who would use such a cheesy line... Let's just say, even if she hadn't said her name, I would've known who she was.

When we all turned towards the greenhaired miko, she sweatdropped all of sudden, and a random coil of hair sprung out of her hairstyle. "I am too late, ain't I?", she asked. We all nodded uneasily. Oh Sanae, you and your timing...

"Uhm... Is there still some space for me?", she asked, and Nanatsu let out a small chuckle and moved a little to the side, making some space for the miko on the ground. Sanae sat down next to her, looking with a questioning frown at us.

"Sooo...", she began after a moment of silence, "...where are the UFOs and the giant mechas?"

Almost everyone aside Byakuren fell over anime-style, even those who didn't know what 'giant mechas' were... the context was pretty clear. Sanae, that's what we all love you for, you good girl... You are too much of an innocent sadist to be mad at you...

...sadists can be innocent? Gotta ask Yuuk... nah, I just let that slip...

Ignoring the greenhaired miko, Byakuren turned to us again. "It is good to know that I am finally free again...", she began, "...but if I am right, many centuries have passed, right?" A couple of nods told her that her assumption was right, and so she let out a small sigh. "I wonder where to go now? I doubt that the old temple is still intact... the humans probably burned it down...", sighed the monk... and earned a excited gasp from Sanae.

"Wait! You are the monk of the temple half up Youkai Mountain?", gasped the good girl, stars in her eyes... or so I swear. "I was.", corrected Byakuren with a motherly smile. "Is it true that your brother helped building the village Keine-san is now protecting? She told me something like that! You were a saviour of Youkai and human alike! You helped to create Gensokyo as it is now!" Ooooh god, why do I feel like Sanae is idolizing Byakuren?

"I don't recall doing much.", smiled Byakuren, "I merely tried to unite humans and Youkai, to make them see that there was a peaceful way to coexist." Sanae jumped up all of sudden,startling Rumia awake... wait, when did she nod off on my shoulder?

"Not doing much? Because of you, most of the humans have begun to see that it was wrong to hunt Youkai down merciless! There are still some who can't understand how humans and Youkai can coexist, but many of them live peacefully now... I mean, Keine-san, a half-Youkai, watches over the village... Reimu-san is dating Yukari... Reimu created the spellcard rules as a peaceful way of resolving problems with a 'game', despite killing each other... The peaceful Youkai are allowed to enter the village during daytime to trade and merchandise with the humans... and that was all due to your and your brothers influence...and you tell me that you didn't do much?"

Oooookay, fangirl here. Someone call the security!

"Really? That much has happened?", asked Byakuren, rising from the ground as well, her smile brighter than the sun... the real one, not Utsuho's miniature ones...

"Of course! It would be an honor for me to help you rebuild your temple! And I believe Kanako-sama and Suwako-sama will help gladly, right?", exclaimed the girl into my direction. Kanako? Suwako? Why is she...

...ooooh, bad vibe here from right behind me...

"My, Suwako... it is Chôzen Gekido, the Insei no Youkai!", cackled the evil voice of Kanako behind me. "I didn't believe that we'd see him here... I mean, after he left last time without so much as a goodbye~", added Suwako's sinister voice.

I slowly turned around and smiled uneasily at the two goddesses... and Yukari Yakumo, who leaned out of a gap in behind them, smirking mischieviously at me.

I mouthed the words "Help me" to her... but she just shrugged, gestured me that she had no time... and left through her gap.

I hate you, Yukari.

**KABOOOOOM!**

Ah well, all well that ends well, I guess...

* * *

><p><em>DONE!<em>

_Yeah yeah! I finally made it! Oh boy, Byakuren is finally back... how long have I wanted to write this? Especially the joke with the music... hehe. I got that idea one day when I sat in he bus to school and listened to "Aya Hirano - God knows..."... and poof! Byakuren-defeats-Chôzen-and-co.-without-trying scene was there!_

_Of course, there is also a lot of Kingdom Hearts Music as well... kind of listened to nothing else lately, and it fit into this chapters fights, I guess... To be honest, I think this is the best planned chapter I ever did... I've planned it through long before I wrote it..._

_But I mean, how weird was that? All those fights, all the dark and heavy atmohsphere... and then, poof, mood turns 180° degree and turns into a hilarious "fight". And I bet you didn't see that appearnace of Sanae and her goddesses coming. _

_Yukari's moving around this chapters end, though, trolling everyone... well, actually, only Chôzen. Because she is mischievious like that._

_Writing this chapter sure took me some time (I mean, after the former updates were faster than the updates before), but well.. when I was claning my glasses carefully, they suddenly went "I'm gonna break now because I can" and I suddenly... well, had two glasses. Kind off. I wasn't even really touching the glasses, and especially not where they broke..._

_Anyways! I know that this chapter is mainly about... well, fighting. Dirty fighting, bloody fighting, weird fighting and hilarious fighting... but what did you expect? It was Chôzen against everyone of the UFO cast... cause I bet that no one of them would've just backed down because of him. They all love Byakuren too much for that._

_Now, who did see that sneaky trick of Nue coming? Using the seeds of non-identification to seperate Chôzen, Rumia and Nanatsu after finding out that their already weird relationship was threatened to break them apart and was their weak spot... sneaky and mean. But she's a bully, after all._

_I stick to canon with the creation of the new Myouren temple, though. It the epilouge of Sanae in UFO, it was mentioned that the new Myouren temple was build rather quickly due to Suwako and Kanako building it... I merely changed the reason a litlte as for why Sanae would help Byakuren. She may be a sadist on occasions (bullying Youkai), but she is our good girl, after all..._

_Oh man, though. This chapter was supposed to be only two-third of what it is now... Heh. Happens a lot to me, lately... Chapters are longer than I planned them... not a bad thing, though._

_Next up will be the last chapter to this arc... the extra chapter. And it's going to be hilarious. Why? See for yourself~_

_And of course, Chôzen still has to tell everyone of his "final decision"... I dropped a hint in this chapter, though, what it will be... Small, but there. _

_Anyways, this is SorrowfulReincarnation, going to bed! It's late and I've gotta go to school tomorrow._

_Thanks for reading this chapter... and I hope it wasn't too boring because of all the fighting. At least it's not Chôzen against one after another *sweatdrop*._

_Enjoy this entry to the Grimoire of SorrowfulReincarnation, though, and I see you next chapter... So long!_

_By the way... who can guess who will be the last entry to the Grimoire of SorrowfulReincarnation?_

* * *

><p><em><strong>The Grimoire of SorrowfulReincarnation<strong>_

**Seductive Queen of Arachnoids**

**Shiho Kumo**

Shiho Kumo is a Jorougumo of unknown age. She's the queen of the underground arachnoids... the Tsuchigumo, the earth spiders, and with that, also of Yamame Kurodani. She was also the one to allow Kisume to become part of their society, despite her being no spider youkai. Shiho's ability is the manipulation of gravity, as well as the manipulation of non-youkai arachnoids, though she often uses the first ability more than the latter one. Due to being a Spider Youkai, she can also create threads, as well as walk on walls and ceiling.

Shiho is a rather seductive person, her voice always carrying a tone of suggestion. She happens to be somewhat perverted, espcially towards Ryoko Jigoku, and flirts with everyone (again, more often with Ryoko), but that is just part of her personality. Being a Jorougumo, a woman half-spider, half-woman, she has a very seductive appearance for a predator, and enjoys teasing man and woman alike.

Shiho Kumo has been ruling the arachnoid palace since long before Negative Bullet, for how long, though, is unknown. She tends to be excited in exalted Youkai, such as Chôzen Gekido, Yukari Yakumo and Ryoko Jigoku, and loves to hear their stories, but until recently, has only heard about them through rumors in the ancient city. That means, until the contract that forbade surface-dwellers and underground-youkai to step into each others territory. Since then, she has been seen in Gensokyo... especially around Ryoko Jigoku.

Shiho Kumo, being the queen of all arachnoid youkai, rules their society and organizes everything neatly. Her followers admit that they couldn't have a better queen, as Shiho tends to not only rule, but is also very forgiving and often helps out in person, rather than just sending someone.

Her first appearance in Negative Bullet was when Chôzen went into the underground with Nanatsu and Rumia in order to solve the incident down there. She invited them in through Yamame, excited about all three of them being exalted Youkai.

After sparring with Chôzen and hearing their stories, she allowed them to pass on, and warned them about Utsuho Reiuji. She has not returned until a few chapters later, where she met a few more people (the inhabitants of the Scarlet Devil Mansion) on a party that Satori Komeiji had thrown.

Only one chapter later, she met Ryoko Jigoku, the ex-queen of nocturnal Youkai in the Forest of Magic, and began to fight with her without so much as a word... since then, the two of them have been seen only together since then... and only in Gensokyo. She hasn't been in the underground since then, which is why Yamame Kurodani left the underground to find her. She has not managed yet.

It is questionable what relationship she and Ryoko Jigoku have to each other, due to their personalities being hard to define...

Ever since their encounter, the queen of arachnoids and ex-queen of nocturnal Youkai have been seen together quite often. Whether or not they have romantical interest in each other is currently unknown, but they do tend to flirt with each other quite often...

_Sorrow's comments on Shiho Kumo: Shiho Kumo was actually supposed to be the main character of the unpublished and never completely finished Touhou Fanfiction "Border of Loneliness", in which she wasn't an actual Youkai, but rather a human (her personality was also quite different from her counterpart in NBP) that ended up in Gensokyo on accident after having an encounter with a goddess at the Hakurei shrine's counterpart in the human world._

_She encountered Reimu Hakurei, which was in her late thirties, and had turned away from anyone, having lived 15 years in solitude. Reimu took her in for one night, in which Shiho would hear Reimu having a nightmare about the day that she and Marisa seperated... and Shiho decided to find Reimu's old friends and return them to the miko to repay Reimu taking her in. _

_A surprise awaits Shiho, though, when she arrives in Gensokyo and must experience that something about her changed.. a lot._

_Ryoko Jigoku made an appearance in "Border of Loneliness" as well... in a later chapter. It was the first fanfiction to include her as a Youkai... a little difference to Negative Bullet Project's Ryoko was there, though... if I put that fanfiction up, you'll see what I mean. If you don't want it, I may tell you._

_I am currently pondering if to finish that fanfiction and upload it... Can't really decide. Would you want that one? It has no relation to Negative Bullet Project, though, as it takes place in an entirely different universe... heck, neither Chôzen, Nanatsu, nor Rumia Shisô, Negative Bullet's three main characters, exist in it!_

_The decision to implement Shiho Kumo came when I found that fanfiction again after quite a while... just before I began writing the SA-Arc of I-Negative Bullet. Can't believe I forgot about her..._

_Anyways, that's all about Shiho Kumo! _

_Now, who can guess who the last entry to the Grimoire of SorrowfulReincarnation will be?_


	78. Chapter 75 Identity Crisis!

_Sorrow again here, with a new chapter for you guys and gals._

_After we last have left off after Byakuren's unsealing and the quite... weird "fight"... Kanako and Suwako have apparently agreed on helping to build the Myouren Temple as we know it in after the UFO Game... In the game, the extra stage would follow now, which included the cute Karakasa Kogasa as well as Nue... but Nue is already introduced._

_Nope, while we go extra chapter, which is somewhat focused on Nue, there will be no fight in this... we had enough of those last chapter, I believe. Instead, we will see just another usual day at the new Myouren Temple... and of course, Chôzen still has to tell us all (or rather, Nanatsu and Rumia) his ultimate decision... what will it be?_

_We'll all see, I guess~_

_Review time~_

_...or so I had hoped, but nope, no reviews to answer... sadly._

_And that's it! Let's start this chapter, shall we...?_

_DISCLAIMER: I do not own Touhou/Project Shrine Maiden, as it belongs to ZUN. However, Chôzen Gekido (and his responsible personalities), Nanatsu no Taizai, Ryoko Jigoku, Shiho Kumo, Kayako Saeki Henge and Sly do belong to me, as for I have created them._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 8 (Extra chapter): Identity crisis at the Myouren Temple!<strong>_

"Aaaaah~", I exclaimed, stretching my limbs.

It's been the first time in quite a while that I had a very relaxing sleep... it must be the aura around here~. I should come here more often... the aura of this place, as well as the peace... I haven't slept this well since... since...! I never had a sleep this relaxing!

Ah, the Myouren Temple sure can cause miracles... or perhaps this was just due to Sanae having helped build this place along with Kanako and Suwako... the goddesses agreed on helping Byakuren by building a new Myouren Temple for her and her group... actually, just a small distance from the human village...

Well, Nanatsu, Rumia and I had helped, too... along with Byakuren's followers of course. Had been quite chaotic, especially with Nue trying to cause some mischief... But in the end, we constructed this beautiful place in just one and a half day... Having two goddesses help you sure makes it easy.

When the work was finally done, though, it was already late in the night... Byakuren invited us all in to stay the night, but the Moriya Shrine inhabitants took their leave. I thought about leaving as well with Nanatsu and Rumia, but Byakuren insisted on us staying there for the night... especially since she wanted my help with something on the following day... which would be today.

Okay, so I admit that it may have been a fault to stop the others from unsealing Byakuren... they had already been scolded by her for unsealing her too soon, but she let it slip after she saw that humans and Youkai did indeed start to accept each other (and had already come a long way). She then declared that she would try and help those two species to live in peace alongside each other.

I still wonder what she wants my help for...?

I rose from my futon... only to fall down on it again. This was just too comfortable~

Due to the temple being completely empty (no one had heard of it yet, after all), we all had gotten our own rooms... Aside Rumia and Nanatsu, who shared one. Can't blame them. Byakuren's face was weird though, when I told her that I wouldn't share it with them... I guess I'll have to tell her about my situation after all...

...no. I don't only have to tell her... I want to. I wish to. I want to hear her opinion on this... on all of this. On my final decision, on how thing should go from now on, on what I have done so far... Byakuren listens to problems and will try to help you understand the whole situation.. her view on things is truly a blessing...

Once things have calmed down a bit, I think I take Byakuren aside and tell this all to her...

_**"Yo... When are you going to tell Nanatsu and Rumia?"**_

I let out a sigh as my Flame-Soul reminded me of yet another thing I had forgotten... I had yet to tell Nanatsu and Rumia how things would continue from now on. When I had told Alice in the Unfocused World, shortly before she took over my body, she had agreed that this was the best for me, as well as Nanatsu and Rumia...

_"Soon. First, I'll ask Byakuren what she wanted me to help her with."_, I replied and, though pretty relucantly, rose from my comfortable futon and stretched my tired limbs once more. All this travelling and fighting sure hurt... but it also was a good "workout"...

Well then, let's see what the temple is up to...

* * *

><p>With my room behind me, I let my feet carry me towards Byakuren's room... how very interesting that this temple has the same layout as the last one... the original Myouren Temple. It wasn't the same room as I had stayed in back then, but I still find my way.<p>

...I wonder if Byakuren is already awake...?

Going around a corner, I was surprised to find someone else up this early... Exactly the person I had been about to visit. "Ah, good morning, Byakuren.", I greeted, waving to the monk that was hovering above the ground. She twirled around and looked at me in surprise... but didn't say a thing.

I walked up to her and stretched myself another time, before I smiled at her. "You said you I was supposed to help you with something?", I asked, raising an eyebrow at her... but the monk just shivered. "Something wrong?", I asked... and Byakuren shivered again.

"Hm...", I muttered, frowning at the Youkai Magician, "...are you cold? Well, I guess it is kind of chilly in here... no wonder, it's still morning..." To my surprise, Byakuren shivered again... and then hovered backwards away from me.

"HUH?", I exclaimed, surprised when she flew backwards, apparently trying to get away from me. "B-Byakuren?", I asked, uncertain about the monks behaviour.

...did I smell bad? ...did I have bedhair? Something on my face...? Bad breath?

"Ey, Murasa! What are you doing to Unzan?", roared another voice. Unzan? Murasa?

I looked to my right from where the voice came, only to find Murasa walking towards me with an annoyed expressions. "Stop that now!", snarled Murasa... to my surprise, without her unique way of speaking. "What?", I asked her, frowning.

"You know damn well what I mean, Murasa! Stop bullying Unzan!", snarled Murasa... huh? Wait. "Murasa? But you are Murasa...?", I commented... and Murasa rose an eyebrow. "What happened to your... What do you mean I am MURASA?"

I stared at the confused Murasa... and then, looked over to the shivering Byakuren. Had Murasa just called her Unzan?

I blinked once... and almost leapt away when Byakuren had indeed become Unzan. HOW DID THAT JUST HAPPEN! BYAKUREN TURNED INTO UNZAN?

"What the hell did just happen to... Byakuren...?", I asked, my left eyelid twitching. "What should be wrong with Byakuren, Murasa? Hijiri-sama is in her room.", growled Murasa... who claimed not to be Murasa. What is this about?

"I am not Murasa.", I growled, "It's me, Chôzen. Goddamn it, are you that blind, Murasa? How can you mistake me for you?" Murasa blinked... and jumped away from me. "HOW DID YOU JUST BECOME CHÔZEN?" I sweatdropped. "Uhm... I've been all my life?", I chuckled uneasily.

"S-Show me your powers!", commanded Murasa. It confused me, but I extended my left hand and summoned some negative energy, which took the shape of a flame. "S-so it is you...! Chôzen, how do I look?", demanded Murasa.

What...? Was this some kind of... riddle? "You look like always, Murasa... the same white sailor hat and the sa..." "I AM ICHIRIN!" I frowned and blinked... and before me stood Ichirin all of sudden. HUH?

For a short moment, Ichirin and I stared at each other, and then at Unzan, who hovered now next to us... and then, Ichirin facepalmed. "NUE!", she roared, before she stomped down the corridor... and left me standing there, confused about everything that had just happened.

First, Unzan looks like Byakuren, then Ichirin looks like Murasa... and says I look like Murasa... and then, after she reveals who she is, she looks like herself again? I am utterly confused now... what is this about?

I shook my head... I think this all must be because I hit my head two days ago... I knew something wasn't right after that. I mean, nothing is right when you hit your head on a pillar with that force...

Letting that corridor behind, I chose to continue my way to Byakuren's room. After all, I still had to find out what the magician wanted me to help her with... I just can't think of anything that Byakuren would want my help with, rather than that of one of her followers...

Perhaps it is just that she needs someone that doesn't follow the buddism? But then again, she'd just have to ask Nue... Nue Houjuu. I hardly believe that she is one to be reliogious... And of course Murasa. Murasa has a lot of respect for Byakuren, and has become close friends with her... Murasa may aid Byakuren whenever she can, not only because she owes her... but Murasa being religious? Nope.

So why me then? I don't even know her that well... She knows everybody aside me (and Nue and Nazrin, which she just met, as well as Nanatsu and Rumia) better... They've been with her far longer than the short period I have spent living at the Myouren Temple...

For some reason, I do think that this isn't related to the Myouren crew, but Byakuren herself... Something about which she is more comfortable if she speaks with a former nihilist instead of someone else... I mean, that is the only thing that makes me special, right? Either it's because I was a nihilist, carry the nihilism, or it is because of my split personality... I mean, the only things why I could be different than others is because of these things. I am the only one to carry the nihilism, I have been the only one to have once been a nihilist, and I am the only one around with a split personality...

...then again, of course, I am also the only male around... aside Unzan, of course, but he is a cloud.

I still wonder what this with Ichirin and Unzan was about... I mean... I swear I saw Byakuren instead of Unzan, as well as Murasa instead of Ichirin...

_**"Hey... Do you remember where Byakuren's room is, anyways?"**_, asked a certain Flame-Soul, reminding me of his presence. "Hm...? Oh... Yeah. Yeah, I think I remember. I think it was on the third floor.", I replied. _**"Tch. Think. He says he THINKS it is on the third floor. Sheesh."**_, chuckled my Flame-Soul.

Leaving the corridor to move one floor up, I rounded a corner and began to ascend the stairs behind it. And as I ascended them, I noticed the person that was walking towards me. "Good morning Nanatsu. Up early I see?", I greeted my wife, which was walking down the stairs.

"Ah... ah, good mornin', Chôzen.", greeted Nanatsu... though she souinded a little... hoarse. "Is Rumia still asleep?", I asked her, stopping aside her. "Yeah. Rumia's still asleep. She was tired.", replied Nanatsu... why did she sound so... don't know... hoarse? Forced?

"Ah. Very well. I'm going to see Byakuren... she requested to see me about something. As soon as I talked with Byakuren, we take our leave as well, alright? I just want to get home... I'm still exhausted.", I sighed, scratching the back of my head. Yeah... it was time to go home. I need some time at home... and of course, to tell Nanatsu and Rumia. It would be best if I'll telll them at home,... when it's just the three of us...

"Alright.", she replied, nodded, and then walked past me. "I'll be expecting ya."

I watched her leave until she was around the corner I had just come from. Hm... I never noticed, but Nanatsu sure walks... awkward?

Ah. There it is again. That word. Awkward. Hehe.

Ah well... To be honest, while I know Nanatsu inside out, there have been so many years between our reunions that I can definetly say one thing: Time changes things and people. And Nanatsu changed. But so did I. But, to be honest, I only changed because Utsuho had changed... her change to hatred... she was the one to trigger my amnesia, and with that my change. I mean, my personality went 180° there... from some nihilistic elements to a completely open and clusmy person...

But in the end, I am who I am now because of many external influences... not one of those that triggered my changes was my own influence...

**"Are you going to stand there all day and behave like an old man that looks back on his liffe? Move, dammit!"**, complained Insanity, leaving me to roll my eyes as I turned back towards Byakuren's room. It's just three doors down the corridor. Or so it had been in the old temple. Since it is pretty much the same, though, I guess that she'll be there.

I let my steps carry me to the door which I believe to be Byakuren's, and slowly rose my hand. Closing it to a fist, I knocked on the door softly. "Byakuren? It is me, Chôzen.", I added, and then waited for the kind monk to reply.

"Please come in.", was the soft reply from Byakuren, so I nodded to myself, and then sled the door open. And, to my shock... Nah. Let me rub my eyes and blink once...

...nope. Still two Byakuren.

"Ah, Chôzen, I have been expecting you. I hope you rested well?", asked the Byakuren on the right side of the table, smiling warmly at me. "Uh... yeah. Yeah, I did. Haven't slept this well in a while now...", I admitted, though my gaze was on the other Byakuren... I was kind of expecting her to turn into god-knows-who any second now...

"Good to hear.", smiled the same Byakuren as before, before she turned to the other one. "Shou, may you please leave us? I have to speak with Chôzen about some things in private.", requested the Byakuren on the right side of the table... and after I blinked, the other one, the one on the left side of the table, had turned into Shou.

...what is going on?

The Tiger Youkai nodded, and then rose from the ground. "I'll be preparing dinner then, Byakuren-sama.", she announced, before she turned to me, "...are you, Nanatsu no Taizai and Rumia Shisô staying for dinner?" I blinked a few times more, almost expecting her to change again... but when she didn't, I nodded. "We will." Shou nodded again, before she walked past me out the door.

I looked after her for a few more seconds... I still kind of expect her to change shape again. But she didn't.

"Please sit down, Chôzen.", offered Byakuren when I had closed the door and had turned to her. Nodding shortly, I made my way to the kotatsu(1), and then sat down next to it, right where Shou had sat before. Byakuren continued to smile at me, even after I sat... making me wonder what exactly she wanted...?

"So you had a nice rest.. that is good to hear.", she commented, grabbing a cup of tea on the table in front of her. "A lot seemed to have happened... and I have the feeling that you may want to talk about it with me. Am I correct?", she continued after she took a sip from her still steaming-hot tea.

Great, now I am jealous. I wish I could drink hot tea just like that... She didn't even burn her lips!

"Well... actually, you are, Byakuren...", I admitted with a sigh, turning my gaze away. Despite wanting to tell her so badly about all that had happened... I still felt uncomfortable about telling me all that I felt... About the whole thing...

"Ah? You seem relucant...? Is it really that...?" "No, it's alright.", I interupted her, turning back into her direction. Let's just get this over with...

"I best begin right after where you were sealed, Byakuren...", I began and felt myself confirmed after she nodded, "...I didn't seperate from the others on the best terms... Murasa and Ichirin were against letting you seal yourself, and tried to raid me and Shou of our treasures in order to unseal you. Of course, Shou and I did our best to prevent that from happening... With Shinki's help, Shou managed to hold Murasa, who wanted to kill me, back and allow me to escape..."

"And you feel bad for leaving Shou back then, is that right? I can read it on your face... You feel sorry that you left Shou alone back then, even though she was the one that told you to, right?", interupted the kind monk... hitting the nail on the head.

"Yeah... It hurt a little to leave her behind, dealing with Murasa, ichirin and Unzan... I mean, Shinki was there as well, but... It hurt nontheless. It hurts me to leave behind. Persons, things and past...", I sighed in defeat. "Reasonable. I am sure that Shou sees it like me... after all, she was the one to send you away.", smiled Byakuren reassuringly, "...what happened then?"

I let out another sight before i carried on. "I don't know what happened to the others then... After I had left that day, I didn't meet them again until recently..." "Shou told me that already. She told me of your seperation and recent struggles whether or not to unseal me.", replied the kind monk.

The smile on her face... it creeped me out all of sudden. I wasn't exactly sure whether or not she was angry about that... She was angry about us having fought each other, right...?

"We had our conflicts...", I chuckled sheepishly. "Don't worry. Mini-chan already got her punishment for this.", grinned Byakuren, before she took a sip from her tea again, "It was her fault, after all... even though she did it for a greater cause."

The dread I was feeling slowly left... If it's about Byakuren and her mood, you can never be safe enough... She's kind of very unpredictable, her true mood hiding behind a motherly and warm smile... sometimes you can see that she doesn't really mean it... and sometimes, you don't. Good thing that Byakuren is against any kind of violence... I mean, she didn't actually fight us in Makai... we kind of knocked ourselves out, Byakuren just being part of the reason we knocked us out. It's awkward to explain... I mean, the whole situation was kind of awkward.

Heheh. Awkward. Again.

"Uhm... May I ask what that... 'punishment' was...?", I asked cautiously. "Ah... Let's just say that we'll have a lot of her delicious dishes.", chuckled Byakuren. She kinda reminded me of a mixture of Yuyuko and Yukari that moment... Creepy. Are all old woman this cree...

...I shouldn't finish that thought. Nanatsu is probably older than Byakuren, and I bet Rumia is as well. And let's not forget that I am still the oldest person in the room...

...it kind of hurts to know that I will, wherever I go, always be the oldest person in the room... I don't think that there are many people my age...

"Please go on Chôzen. I'd like to hear how you became the person you are now. You may not have noticed it yourself, but you have changed over the course of the last few centuries.", encouraged the monk with another warm smile.

"You mean...?", I muttered, surprised that someone would want to hear my story... I mean, it is uninteresting, isn't it? Who would want to hear the story of a person that stumbles from tragedy into tragedy...?

"Yes. Please tell me your story. What happened after you seperated from Mini-chan, Shou, Ichirin and Unzan? There's so much you still have to tell me.", smiled Byakuren, tilting her head a little as her warm smile increased. This caused a warm and fuzzy feeling to go through me... I had to shiver because of it. I don't think awkward is the right word this time... This time, 'freaky' is way more fitting...

"Uhm... well...", I muttered, trying to recall what happened next, "...the next critical event would be my entrance to the underground..." Byakuren perked up. "The underground? You mean the place that many Youkai retreated into before I sealed myself?", she asked.

I nodded shortly, still in thought. "Yeah. The very same. Back then when I went there first, of course, they still refused to accept someone from the surface... at least, almost everyone did. The hostility between the surface dwellers and the underground people began to cease over the centuries, though. Just recently, the contract that didn't allow people from the surface to enter the underground and vice-versa was given up and now they live kind of peaceful next to each other... I mean, the underground people even come up to trade and merchandise. There's still somewhat of a cautiounous behaviour in between some of them, but most of them, like Yuugi Hoshiguma, quickly accepted it...", I mused... totally missing how Byakuren's face began to glow brighter than the sun in glee.

"That Yuugi person seems to be very accepting...! I think I should meet her some day...", sighed Byakuren in her glee. I rose an eyebrow. "Yuugi? Well, she is kind of accepting... but that may have to do with the fact that she is an Oni. And possibly the one who drinks the most Sake...", I chuckled uneasily. I tried to imagine Byakuren and Yuugi next to each other, working together... and immediately felt the need to hide. Byakuren and Yuugi, a deadly combination...

"Ah! I was getting carried away!", chuckled Byakuren all of sudden, "...what happened in the underground?" I almost sweatdropped, but managed to hold it back... even if I had the need to. "I met Satori Komeiji, the noble satori of the underground, as well as her younger sister, Koishi... and their pets Utsuho and Rin... and of course, there's also Parsee, the jealous bridge princess...", I replied... and sweatdropped when I remembered the last one. Oh boy, if she ever decides to visit the surface... Jealousy would spread like a flu~

"So? And they accepted you, despite you being someone from the surface?", asked Byakuren. "Actually... yes. But I guess that may also have to do with Satori and Koishi being bored back then and really young... They wanted someone to play with, and I guess I just was the one that was there in the right moment...", I chuckled uneasily.

"Ah, the naiveness and innocence of childs~", sung Byakuren to herself, and I agreed silently. Yes... Satori had been naive back then to just accept me like that. And that even though Parsee had warned her... but in the end, neither Parsee, nor I, managed to stand Satori's cuteness... Ah~

"Next...", I began anew, once more thinking, "...next was that I left Gensokyo on the search for Nanatsu." "And you found your wife, did you not?", chuckled Byakuren sheepishly. "Sadly, it wasn't just that simple. I did find her pretty quick, but was too scared to face her... and before I actually brought up the courage to approach her, a young girl pulled on my sleeve and asked me to help her find home.", I continued... and Byakuren squealed. "How cute~!", she exclaimed, almost knocking her tea over when she put her hands on her cheeks.

I sweatdropped at this. Geez, Byakuren, you haven't changed a bit... "Uh... yeah. Turned out that this little girl wasn't exactly as young as I thought her to be... She was a vampire, Remilia Scarlet... a noble vampire. I helped her find back home, where I also met her younger sister, Flandre...", I mused... not exactly the best part of my life was up ahead.

"I lived with them for about a century... At first, it was only us three, but soon, a magician named Patchouli Knowledge, an old friend of Remilia's deceased mother, joined us... only to be followed by her personal assistant, the succubus Koakuma, and a while later, Hong Meiling, a chinese dragon that...", I stopped, trailed off... inside me, an old pain awoke. The pain that reappeared every time that I thought of my life at the Scarlet Devil Mansion... how... before my eyes... Flandre... had lost her sanity...

"I feel that something is disturbing you... a painful memory, is it? Chôzen... one should never forget the past, but do not let old wounds open up once again. So please, if you don't feel like remembering that event, just skip it.", offered Byakuren kindly, putting a hand on my shoulder. I nodded softly... I really didn't want to remember it... the painful nightmares that I still have of how Flandre lost her wings... and in pain, her sanity...

"A few horrible events happened during my stay at the Scarlet Devil Mansion... a few people dear to me were hurten... one of them... is now mentally scarred... has lost her sanity...", I whispered with closed eyes. Flandre had begun to regain her sanity over the centuries... but still, she had a long way to recover. I hope that.. Koishi can help her. Koishi, who she recently befriended with... perhaps it is for the best that those two met. After all... Koishi may be able to cure Flandre's scarred subsconciousness...

"I understand... it sounds horrible...", muttered Byakuren... and I could only nod in agreement. "If you want to hear what has happened, Byakuren... Please ask Remilia Scarlet. She, her sister and the other inhabitants of the Scarlet Devil Mansion live now here in Gensokyo... She will be able to tell you more if you need to know it.", I sighed, looking away from Byakuren, let my gaze trail through the nicely decorated room.

"I will think about that... No, I guess I will ask her about it. If that is indeed such a traumatic event, I will do my best to help you deal with it!", cheered the kind monk... surprising me. After all... not many would go that distance just to help me...

"Perhaps some time in the future, Byakuren... Thank you. But perhaps you should first try and help the younger sister get over this event... it was her who was hurten that much that she lost her sanity...", I sighed, even though I couldn't hold the soft smile back. Thank you, Byakuren... you'd always help everyone...

"Sounds serious. Fine, I see what I can do for her, alright?", offered Byakuren... and I couldn't help but smile. If anyone could help Flandre with her insanity, it were Koishi Komeiji and Byakuren Hijiri... Of course, Remilia and the others at the Scarlet Devil Mansion would have to help as well, and it would probably still take years, but... but at least there is now a ray of light for my little younger sister... Flan...

When Byakuren stared expectingly at me, it took me a few seconds to remember that I was supposed to continue my story. "A-ah, yes!", I exclaimed quickly. This time, I didn't need to think first what had happened next... next had been my reunion with Nanatsu... a day I'd never forget. Not without another case of amnesia, which, ironically, happened that very same day...

"After the events at the mansion, I finally realized that running away from Nanatsu any longer would be wrong and cause only more trouble... so I tracked her down again.. and eventually, found her where she had left me... the very same house.", I sighed. Byakuren was perking up again. "So? You reunited?", she asked.

"Yeah... for a while. Mere hours... She had to stay in the outside world, while I went back to Gensokyo... actually, i was just going for a last time, and then return and stay in the outside world as long as she had to... But it never came to that..." Now, Byakuren frowned at me questiongly.

"Byakuren... until just recently, I had lost all of my memories... I neither knew who I was, nor what I was... I learned small bits on several journeys, remembered everything only recently...", I revealed, causing the monk to look at me in surprise. "You're telling me...?", she asked.

"It all happened the same day that I reunited with Nanatsu... after breaking the mask of no more future, as it was no longer necessary, I was on my way back to meet with Yukari, who'd open up a pathway back to Gensokyo... but Utsuho Reiuji, who I met in the underground... she stood all of sudden in my way, thought I was responsible for Satori Komeiji's horrible state... And was actually about to kill me. It was a coincidence, though, that Yukari's gap opened just then... and I knew it was my only way out. I dashed for it, jumped in and was about to negate it to close it behind me... but it all went wrong. I negated the gap AND one Utsuho's highly-nuclear-charged energy bullets... and the energy, in combination with Yukari's gap... inside me, it overcharged... and caught me in a rift where time flew different.", I told her, recalling the incident more clearly now that I had my memories back, and could access it.

"I... You...?" Byakuren seemed quite stunned... no wonder. A story that sounds like it is taken straight out of a movie, made up... but it was true. The story of my life. "300 years passed me... It would've been less of a problem if I hadn't been aware to me... but sadly, every second of the 300 years was aware to me, painfully aware to my mind... it couldn't take it when I was eventually thrown out of the gap back into the current timeflow... And my mind acted like a security-system and locked my memories away to prevent me from losing them permanently... that's what Satori said, I think.", I replied with yet another heavy sigh.

Byakuren suddenly rose a hand. "Please stop there. I can see how this all is pressuring you again. Please don't over do it, Chôzen. We can continue your story from there another time, is that alright? We keep this slow...", offered Byakuren... even though she was somewhat scolding me, I believe. I nodded simply... she was right. I did feel a lot of pressure. The pressure of past guilt and problems... Byakuren somehow always knows what best. She's like a mother, even though she herself doesn't have any children...

"Fine with me, Byakuren...", I sighed, before I leaned onto the kotatsu. To my surprise, I found something cool against my forehead, which surprised me a little. Opening my eyes, I stared at the cold cup before me. "Here. I prepared a tea for you... I expected you a little earlier, so it might be cold already, but if you want I can prepare a new one...", smiled Byakuren.

I rose from the kotatsu and took the tea. "No, thank you, this one will do.", I replied and let out a small sigh. "Don't tell anyone, but I've got this weird habit of prefering cold tea over hot one...", I admitted sheepishly. I know, a weird taste, but well...

"Ah. Then that will be alright, huh?", smiled Byakuren, nodding to herself. She watched as I took a sip from the cold tea. I admit, I still prefer Sherry over this, but cold tea is still pretty high on my list. Don't know why I prefer it, though...

As soon as I had set my cup down, Byakuren let out a sigh. "There is a last question I meant to ask you, though, Chôzen, before I tell you the reason I called you here for.", spoke the monk, setting her cup down. "And my question is... related to your wife and the woman that does accompany the two of them."

When I let out a deep sigh, Byakuren did so as well. She knew that something was up, huh? "Rumia Shisô is a woman I have fallen in love with before I could remember Nanatsu... and even when Nanatsu was back, I couldn't stop loving Rumia... I loved her just as much as Nanatsu... and I still love both of them.", I explained. "I see... It sounds complicated. But if they are rivals for your heart, why do they stay in the same room and do not even try...?" When I shook my head, Byakuren trailed off.

"Recently, the two of them came to realize that there is a weird attraction in between them... one that is equal, if not even stronger than their love to me...", I sighed. "...so that's the weakness that Shou said Nue used. she pretended to be one of you and brought you apart, using your weak relationship...", muttered Byakuren. "I guess she is in for a punishment as well."

Hearing that from Byakuren made me fear my future. Note to myself: Never piss of Byakuren. She won't hurt you... but you'll feel even more humilated than you ever felt before.

"What is your wish, Chôzen?" I blinked. "Uhm... I'm sorry? Come again?", I asked. "What is your wish for your relationship?", she questioned. I first believed she was joking... but the dead serious expression on her face told me the opposite. "My wish?", I asked her. She nodded.

What... what exactly is my wish? I want Nanatsu back, of course... I can't live without her. But Rumia... last time we seperated, Insanity went mad... and I went depressed. So... who'd I choose? No... no, that isn't a question. I almost forgot what Insanity had taught me... I am Chôzen Gekido... I don't choose. Not in between them.

"My wish... it sounds ridiculous, Byakuren... but... my wish is for them to move on. For them to be happy...", I replied. "And they still hold onto you, is that right?" I looked directly into Byakuren's eyes... and confirmed her with a nod. "Your wish isn't ridiculous at all... you love them, after all. And yo aren't selfish when it comes to your love, but..."

I rose an eyebrow. "But...?", I asked. "...but this wish cannot be fulfilled the way you want it to be. They won't move on... they do love you, and want your best as well. What I may suggest now may sound weird and possibly, you won't accept this, but...", Byakuren trailed off, and then let out a sigh, "...why don't you three try to... be a couple? It may be weird, you three being a couple, but... it would be the way you three were all happy."

The suggestion of the monk surprised and shocked me. Me, Rumia and Nanatsu being...? This sounds... awkward. But then again... didn't Mokou, Keine and Kaguya share a relationship like that as well? And weren't all three of them happy? Sure, Keine and Kaguya didn't exactly love each other that much... it was rather that both of them loved Mokou, but accepted each other... and maybe, a little attraction was in between them... But me, Rumia and Nanatsu? In a relationship like that...?

"You know...", I muttered when I realized something, "...about two years ago, Sly said something like that as well. He put it a bit different, but in a way, he suggested the same... Back then of course, that was no option... Rumia and Nanatsu hated each other back then... and then, Rumia left for a few months... and when she returned, they of course began to accept each other...", I muttered.

Byakuren perked up... yet again. "So? That Sly sounds like a wise person... I should meet him when I find the time.", smiled Byakuren. And I sweatdropped. "Uhm... well... in a way, yes... In a way, Sly is wise... his own, very special way...", I chuckled uneasily. Oh boy, I feared the picture of Byakuren and Yuugi working together... now, this picture became even more frightening... With Sly, Yuugi and Byakuren working together.

"Where would I meet him? The Oni you mentioned resides in the underground, but where can I meet that man?", asked Byakuren. "Uhm... Sly's the local barkeeper in the human village not far from here.", I replied. "Oh? Then meeting him won't be as problematic as the Oni!", chuckled Byakuren sheepishly... and I sweatdropped. Oh boy, what had I just summoned...?

"Anyways...", smiled Byakuren, "...before I get carried away again, I guess it is time to tell you what I want you to help me with. I plan on heading to..."

"!"

Byakuren and I jumped up when an ear-shattering scream pierced through the silence. "Hey...", I muttered, "...that sounded familiar..." _**"It sure did..."**_ "Chôzen, is it okay if we postpone this to later? I am worried that something has happened and would like to investigate.", muttered Byakuren. I nodded quickly, and together, we made our way to the door.

Whatever had just happened.. I got a feeling that it had to do with what happened earlier, when Ichirin and I saw each other as Murasa...

* * *

><p>The scream had come from the second floor, where I knew I,Rumia and Nanatsu, as well as Nue and Murasa had their rooms. Running down the stairs into the second floor, Byakuren and I rounded a corner.. and came face-to-face with a pretty weird sight.<p>

Ichirin clinged onto someone's back... and when they turned around, I sweatdropped when I found Ichirin holding onto Kogasa. You remember? That karakasa that was befriended to, and in love with, Sanae Kochiya, Kanako's shrine maiden.

"Now I've got you, Nue! Now take them off!", roared Ichirin, tearing at Kogasa's... dress? _**"Don't interfere! Go Kogasa! Take them off!"**_, cheered my Flame-Soul. That pervert...!

"I don't know you! Please let me go! I am the one to surprise you, not the other way around!", cried Kogasa, trying to shake Ichirin off. "Nice try, Nue, but I looked through you! Now take them off!", roared Ichirin and teared on the karakasa's clothes again. Was she... trying to force Kogasa to undress or something... or did we just stumble into a misleading situation?

Kogasa let out a cry and stumbled backwards... and Ichirin ended up falling off her back... taking Kogasa's dress with her, leaving the Karakasa in just her underwear, standing in front of us in the middle of a corridor...

Immediately, I felt blood running out of my nose, so I quickly put a hand over it. _"GODDAMN, HOW THE HELL DID SHE HIDE THOSE?"_, shot through my head, my gaze on Kogasa's sarashi... for obvious reasons. _**"Kyaaaah! Who'd guess that the childish-appearing umbrella was that... ample!"**_

"Ichirin, what are you doing to the poor girl?", asked Byakuren, stepping forwards, embracing the shocked karakasa. "But B-Byakuren!", exclaimed Ichirin, sitting up, "...that's Nue! You don't know what...!" "Ichirin, this is not Nue!", huffed Byakuren, the whimpering Kogasa in her arms. "What? But Byakuren, this...!"

Ichirin blinked once... and then, stared confused at the whimpering girl in the monks arms. "...Huh?" "I know no Nue!", sobbed Kogasa, doing her best to hide her body in the monk's dress. I shared a short glance with my Flame-Soul (even though he had no eyes and such, I knew he was looking at me) and then, we both sweatdropped.

"B-but I swore I...", muttered Ichirin... before she bowed deeply. "Excuse me, please, I must have mistaked you for someone..." Kogasa looked over her shoulder at Ichirin... and then swallowed and nodded shortly. "C-can I have my dress back, please?", she whispered... and Ichirin went bright red. "Here it is!", she exclaimed, and then gave the dress to Kogasa, who quickly hid behind Byakuren and put it on.

"Now, Ichirin, what the hell was that about?", I asked her. Ichirin turned to me... and suddenly jumped back. "EEEEK! PERVERT!", she screamed, and pointed at my bleeding nose... _**"Heh. One day, someone was going to find out about your..."**_, commented my Flame-Soul with an amused chuckle. _"DON'T YOU DARE FINISH THAT SENTENCE!"_

"Back to the topic, please...", I moaned in annoyance. "A-ah... uh...", muttered Ichirin, before she seemed to remember, "...I was looking for Nue... and I forgot a rule about her..." Ichirin's uneasy chuckle made me sweatdrop.

Whatever... I'm surprised that Nanatsu and Rumia, who are on this story as well, didn't hear the scream...? I wonder if anyone else heard the screaming...?

"What's this ruckus about?", asked a voice as if on cue, and when I turned around, I found Nanatsu and Rumia walk towards us. "Ah, it's nothing...", I muttered, "...Ichirin merely mistaked Kogasa here for Nue." "Kogasa? Oh!", exclaimed Nanatsu upon spotting Kogasa in Byakuren's arms. "Look, we already got a visitor, Byakuren-sama!"

I flinched when Nanatsu called Byakuren 'Byakuren-sama'. "She looks a little shocked, master...", muttered Rumia, leaning to Nanatsu. "_...master? Wait a moment... The only one to call Byakuren with the addition of '-sama', is Shou... and the only one to call anyone her master is Nazrin..."_, I thought. When I was reminded of what had happened before, I blinked once... and then, looked at Shou instead of Nanatsu, and Nazrin instead of Rumia.

...just what the hell was going on?

_**"This is getting weird... It's like once we hear who that person is, we see them as such...?"**_, muttered my Flame-Soul. **"Indeed it is. It reminds me of something. But I can't put a finger onto it..."**, commented Insanity as well.

"To avoid further problems... please stick together and tell everybody who you are now. And please, no lies... we got enough problems on our hands.", exclaimed Ichirin eventually. It confused me, but I nodded. "It's me, Chôzen.", I spoke... even though I felt pretty stupid.

"I am Byakuren.", smiled the monk. Everyone nodded. "It's me, Ichirin. And Unzan is there.", she pointed behind her to the cloud. I hadn't even spotted him before... good thing, I guess... who knows who I might have seen in his place again?

"Shou.", shrugged the Tiger Youkai. "Nazrin.", followed her partner.

When I saw something move out of the corner of my eyes, I turned into that direction and looked down the corridor. There was nothing there now, but... I am sure I saw someone look around the corner. It reminded me of Kayako's behaviour... that sneeky, frightening Onryou at the Scarlet Devil Mansion. But who had watched us around that corner...?

"I am... K-Kogasa...", muttered the Karakasa behind me. I was still frowning at the corner I had just seen someone vanish around... but after deciding that the person was most likely not be coming back (and hopefully not a ghost or something like that), I turned back to the group...

...and almost freaked out.

In front of me stood Kogasa. Uhm... Kogasa. And Kogasa. Don't forget that Kogasa hovering behind Kogasa. And of course, Kogasa. Before me stood and hovered six Kogasa's, all staring confused at me. "Is something wrong, Chôzen?", they asked in perfect synchro.

A tear rolled down my cheek. _**"Is this paradise? She's so cute, and now we have six of them all for us alone!"**__"S-shut up!"_, I growled inside my mind at the annoying Flame-Soul... before I let out a sigh.

Why is it always me...? I knew I should've just stayed home...

* * *

><p>Just a few moments later, I was jogging down the corridor towards my own room. After having seperated from the others after making them tell me again who was who, I decided to inform Nanatsu and Rumia about this weird things... before things go wrong again.<p>

It took me only a very few minutes to reach the room of the two... after all, it was on the same story as we had been before. Since their room lay next to mine, I wouldn't even need to search for the room. Besides, Nanatsu said she'll go back to her room when I met her earlier... So I guess she'll be there.

Reaching the door to their room, I knocked softly on it... and waited until I heard Nanatsu reply. "Yeah?", she asked. "It's me, Chôzen...", I replied, "...can I come in?" "Sure!", retorted Nanatsu's hoarse voice... man, Makaian air doesn't seem to do her throat any good...

I put a hand onto the door and sled it open. In front of me lay a plain room, neatly furnished, but not very much, actually. Sitting on a single, blue futon sat Nanatsu, smiling widely at me. "Ah. Say, Nanatsu...", I began as I stepped into the room, looking right and left, "...where is Rumia?"

It may have been my imagination, but Nanatsu cringed a little as I asked for the angel of death. "She.. uhm... left to get some breakfast.", chuckled Nanatsu kind of uneasily. "She'll have to wait then, Ichirin hasn't started yet... we have another problem at hand.", I sighed, remembering the events of this morning... Quite a lot for just one morning.

"So?", asked Nanatsu, raising an eyebrow. "Yeah... We had some problems.", I replied, walking closer to her... too close, all of sudden, when she grabbed my collar and pulled me down onto the futon with her. "Booh, Chô~", she sung in a melodic voice, one hand around my neck as I lay on top of her, the other hand sliding across my chest.

"W-wha...! Nanatsu!", I gasped at the sudden affection she was showing... but she didn't stop. She made things worse. She began to giggle to herself. "Aw, look at this~ Ya became more muscular lately~ Have you been working out...?", she whispered in a seducitve voice, one hand still on my chest.

"N-nana!", I protested, but she suddenly turned us around and straddled me. "Man, how long has it been now since we last... ya know~", she sung seductively. I tried my best to fight back the blush... I failed badly. I felt my face heat up as Nanatsu leaned in, looking at me with that longing, seductive expression. She had a big smirk on her face as she began to rub her body against mine. "How about we do it now, hm?", she whispered... and I nearly fainted at that.

That means, until I got pulled back into the reality when Nanatsu began to giggle... out of character.

"Man, Gekido, I didn't think ya'd fall for it!", laughed Nanatsu all of sudden... a sinister laugh, not her usual laugh. Realizing who I had on top of me, I immediately move my hands against her stomach, and threw her off me. "The fuck, Murasa?", I roared once the woman that looked to me like Nanatsu lay aside me, laughing her ass off.

And after blinking once, I looked at Minamitsu Murasa. So that's why I thought that Nanatsu sounded weird and walked awkward! She never was Nanatsu!

Where is she then, I wonder...?

Before I could jump at Murasa and beat the crap out of her, she rolled out of the way and jumped to her feet, laughing as she ran out of the room... with me on pursuit. She had a headstart, however, and when I jumped out of the door, she was long gone... or was she?

I looked left and right once I had entered the corridor... but she was nowhere to see. Damn her! She almost... she... Ewwww, I was about to... I hope she was joking and wasn't actually hitting on me... And if she wasn't Nanatsu, where were the shinigami and the angel of death...?

A sudden noise to my right caught me off guard, and when I turned there, I found that the door to my room had opened... and Nanatsu stepped out of it. "Ah! There you are, Chôzen! I've been seeking you all the time...!", she exclaimed in glee, "...you won't believe what weird thing happened when I looked at Rumia this morning!"

I rose an eyebrow... and then remembered what Murasa had done to me just seconds ago and how she had acted before... and before anything could've prevented me from, I hit 'Nanatsu' over the head, causing her to double over and gasp in pain. "Not working on me again, Murasa!", I snarled at the imposter... until two things became aware to me.

The first one was Rumia, standing right in behind Nanatsu, looking at me with wide eyes and a shocked expression... the other one was Mruasa, who stood at the corner of the corridor, just about to round it, but now frozen in shock...

Oh damn. I just hit the real Nanatsu over the head.

Carefully glancing down, I found two black irises staring at me... staring deep into my soul with incredible anger. "I'm sorry?", I muttered quickly... but it was no use.

"YOU BEST RUN FOR YOUR LIFE NOW!", snapped Nanatsu, a spellcard materializing in her right hand as her anger increased, "Wrathful sign 'Third sin ~ Ira'!"

_**"We best really run!"**_ Agreeing with my Flame-Soul, I turned on the spot and made a dash away from Nanatsu and Rumia and towards Murasa... the captain just snickered as my wife rushed after me, carrying a burning battleaxe...

* * *

><p>"You know you had that one coming, didn't you?", hummed Rumia only a few minutes later. "He had. I am sorry that I have to agree, Chôzen...", sighed Byakuren.<p>

After having reunited and confirmed our identities, the only one missing now was Nue. Yes, Murasa had joined our little search party as well... But I still wonder why we are searching for Nue? Aside from her being the only one missing right now... is it possible that she could be connected to the weirdness so far?

As if on cue, Ichirin spoke up. "Chôzen, Nanatsu no Taizai, Rumai Shisô... and Murasa...", began the woman with the wavy hair, turning to us four, "...since you weren't present, you don't know the situation. Please let me explain it to you."

"Yeah, but do it quick.", huffed Murasa, crossing her arms beneath her chest. "Fine. As you may have all noticed... and shamefully used...", during the latter part, Ichirin glared towards Murasa, who just shrugged, "...for some reason we always see each other as the person we'd expect."

It immediately clicked inside my head. "W-woah! So that's why I thought this situation was familiar!", I exclaimed, remembering the last time that something happened. "Good. Murasa, Nanatsu, Rumia, did you understand it, too?", asked Ichirin, turning to the three.

"Nah.", shrugged Murasa, not even looking at the wavy-haired woman. "I already guessed as much. Nue used the night to put seeds of non-identification onto all of us, is that it?", asked Nanatsu. Ichirin confirmed this theory with a nod. "Nue put seeds of non-identification on us... and thus, we always see the one we'd expect. That was why I, for example, swore that Kogasa here looked like Nue to me... I had forgotten that I am not allowed to expect anyone.", sighed Ichirin, sending an apologizing glance into the karakasa's direction, which just smiled back sheepishly.

"So we are forming a team now to prevent such things from happening again and find Nue?", asked Shou. "Correct.", confirmed Ichirin, turning towards the Tiger Youkai. "Then we should act quick.", suggested Nazrin, stepping aside her master. Ichirin nodded.

"Any ideas where we might find her? As far as I can see, she'll try to stay either hidden or will try to take the place of one of us...", muttered Rumia... and for a short moment an image flashed across my inner eye. "Well...", I muttered and rose a hand, pointing down a corridor, "...that way."

Everyone frowned at me, questioning my decision apparently. "Well, I saw someone watch us all from behind the corner just before I left to find Rumia and Nanatsu.", I explained, recalling the weird feeling I had of being watched. Ichirin exchanged a glance with Murasa, Shou and Nazrin... and then, the four turned to me and nodded. "Sounds like her. It's the only hint we have, after all, so why not try our luck?", commented Ichirin.

After everyone nodded in agreement, we all turned towards the corridor I had pointed down... It was kind of dark, no source of light inside it. Huh. Someone forgot the add the lights... Or someone took them.

Byakuren was the first one to enter the corridor, followed directly by Ichirin and Unzan, Murasa, Shou and Nazrin, and finally, Nanatsu, Rumia and, at the back, me... Though I was pondering if walking at the front was not a smarter idea... after all, I was the one with the glowing eyes.

However, the light problem was solved when Byakuren turned around and asked Shou something... or so, we all had thought. "Shou, say, do you have the jeweled pagoda of Bishamonten with you?", asked the kind monk. Shou grinned widely. "Of course I do! I never put it away!", grinned the Tiger Youkai proudly, then proceeded to reach into her clothes... and suddenly, went pale and began frantically searching through her clothes.

The rest of the group, including me and Byakuren, let out a sigh as we remembered the tiger's clumsiness. "Master, you gave it to me to hold onto it while you were trying to comfort Kogasa-san.", chuckled Nazrin, holding the jeweled pagoda up.

Everyone sweatdropped, and Shou took the pagoda, then gave it to Byakuren. "Thanks.", smiled Byakuren and held it in her hands... and immediately began to glow brightly illuminating the path before us. With this light, we could finally march on.

Our trip stayed pretty uneventful, though, as we passed the seemingly endless doors... all rooms that human and Youkai should retreat into alike, once the temple would get some more visitors... but until then, they would be empty.

While I followed the others with a bored expression, actually only waiting until we finally had Nue so Byakuren could tell me what she wanted to tell me all along, I looked around... and found something that the others had apparently missed. It was a door that opened a little, two red eyes staring at me...

And a grin formed on my lips. Gotcha Nue...

* * *

><p><em>Rumia's PoV<em>

This is boring. I bet Nanatsu feels the same. We weren't here for finding that Nue-girl, and now we have to find her to take off these seeds of non-identification. To be honest, the only reason we stayed was because we were tired after helping build the temple, and because Byakuren had asked us to. She's a nice woman... kind of like a mother. Weird, considering that she probably was younger than me...

I wonder how Chôzen feels about this... he's been awfully quiet since... well ever since he regained his memory during the fight with Utsuho. It hurts me to know that I hurt him when I began a relationship with Nanatsu... And I wished I could just... be happy with both of them at the same time. But I guess that is just not meant to be...

I glanced over my shoulder to spy a glance at Chôzen... and froze when he wasn't behind us. I looked around, thought he had moved past me while I was in thoughts... turned out he wasn't there, either. One tug on Nanatsu's sleeve was enough to catch her attention... and for her to notice it, too.

We sent each other a confused glance, and were about to stop the others... when Chôzen stepped out of the darkness behind us, a bored expression on his face. "Chôzen!", whispered Nanatsu sharply, "Where've you been?" Chôzen rose an eyebrow. "I was just behind you... I'm bored.", he muttered.

Nanatsu and I exchanged a short glance... a glance that told everything. "Fine. But don't just get lost again... who knows what Nue might be up to.". scolded Nanatsu, but she sent me an alerted gaze. "Sure.", he shrugged at us, before he walked past us after Byakuren and the others... and Nanatsu and I followed them.

I kept my eyes on Chôzen, though... "Say, Chôzen...", I began, "...could I perhaps talk to... my king later?", I asked. Chôzen glanced over his shoulder at me, frowning lightly. "I don't see why not.", he replied, shrugging. "Ah. Thanks.", I muttered, to which he shrugged again and then turned back into the direction we were walking. A quick glance to Nanatsu was enough to tell her that it was her time now.

"Uhm... Chôzen...", she began, catching his attention, "...do you remember what today is?" I frowned. What was she playing at? "Hm... not exactly. Could you tell me? I kind of got a headache and can't really think clear now...", he sighed, holding his right temple. Nanatsu nodded. "I give you a hint... todays an anniversary. Of a day, exactly 250 years ago...", smiled Nanatsu sweetly... and I realized it.

"Ooooh! That day!", laughed Chôzen sheepishly, "...can't believe I forgot out wedding anniversa..."

He never got further. It took me only one quick jump to land on his back and throw him off balance. He let out a gasp as he fell forwards, but then swung around and threw me off him. What he forgot, however, was Nanatsu. The shinigami stepped forwards, put her arms under Chôzen's shoulders, let out a battle cry and lifted the enigma off his feet, swung him over her, and rammed him into the ground headfirst. German Suplex.

Immediately, the others turned around and came running for us, staring in shock at Nanatsu, who sat on top of Chôzen, pinning him down. "I got Nue!", shouted Nanatsu over her shoulder at the others...

...and earned a soft giggle from Byakuren. "But Nanatsu, dear... that's Chôzen." Nanatsu frowned at Byakuren. "No. This is Nue. I am sure.", retorted Nanatsu. "Bullshit, that's Ch..." Byakuren never got further, just like Chôzen, when Shou, Nazrin and Murasa jumped at her simultaneously and pinned the kind monk down. "And this isn't Hijiri~", huffed Murasa, grinning widely. "She's right. Byakuren-sama NEVER curses.", agreed Shou, followed by heavy nods from Nazrin.

"If they are not...", I began, glaring at the two as they tried to free themselves, "...where are the real Byakuren and the real Chôzen then?" "That's what we'll have to find out...", sighed Ichirin, stepping up to me, that cloud in behind her.

All of sudden, a loud crash echoed through the shrine, followed by a crimson light down the corridor from where we came from... I could see a door flying through it and hit the opposite wall, followed by Chôzen walk out of the now blown-up door. Or rather, Insanity.

He rolled his neck once, then turned to us... followed by Byakuren exiting the room and walking to us as well, smiling sheepishly. It took only seconds for them to reach us...by then, the others, who couldn't see in darkness like me, had spotted them as well.

Insanity rose an eyebrow as he saw Nue and Byakuren on the ground.. yeah, that's right, by now, the fake Chôzen had turned into Nue for each of us, as we all knew it was her now... but who was this fake Byakuren?

"Thank you for getting us out, Insanity.", smiled Byakuren at the insane version of Chôzen, who nodded at her, and then glared down at Nue. **"Thought you can outsmart us, huh? I knew that you were in that door, but that you'd set up a trap... Heh."**, commented Insanity, rubbing the back of his head which apparently hurt, **"...it hurt a little, but not enough to knock me out."**

Nue let out a deep sigh. "You damn spoilsports... I was just having a bit of fun.", growled Nue, looking up from where she lay beneath Nanatsu, being pinned down by her. "Yeah. We just wanted some fun...", agreed the fake Byakuren. "Fun's over, so take the damn seeds off now.", growled Ichirin.

"Fine...", sighed Nue, before Nanatsu released her. The revealed chimera stood up and dusted herself off, before she picked up her trident from the ground, and then pointed it straight at Insanity. A small ray of lightning struck him, before a small object fell off his shoulder, landed on the ground, and dissolved into smoke.

Nue repeated this action on each of us... and then, on the fake Byakuren. As soon as the seed had fallen off, "Byakuren" was replaced by a woman with light-brown, shoulder length hair and brown eyes. Two incredible features were a raccoon tail and raccoon ears, as well as a leaf that lay on her head, as well as her wearing glasses. She wore an ecru shirt, while her skirt was red-grey with some patterns on it.

...a tanuki?

"Who is that?", was Chôzen's immediate question. Oh, so Insanity swapped with him again, huh? Suddenly, the tanuki jumped up and threw Nanatsu off her.. I catched the flying Shinigami, though, before she hit the ground. Heh, lucky me. Others catch the bouqet of flowers, I catch the bride~

Well, she was once a bride. Chôzen's bride, now his wife.

"Mamizou Futatsuiwa, I am a tanuki and Nue-chan's best friend~!", exclaimed the raccoon-woman sheepishly. I guess I wasn't the only one to sweatdrop. "I came here when Nue-chan told me it'll be fun! And it sure was!", exclaimed the tanuki.

"You have a weird idea of fun...", commented Nazrin with a frown at the unlikely, shape-shifting duo. "Murasa has too...", growled Chôzen. Heh. He still hasn't gotten over the fact that Nanatsu totally beat him up for hitting her on the head... she apologized as soon as he had told everyone what Murasa had done... that perverted captain...

"We may have, but at least we have fun!", cheered the unlikely duo. We all sweatdropped. "Wait.. if she's a tanuki, why didn't she just transform? Tanuki can change their shape, can't they?", asked Shou, pondering to herself out loud. "That's an easy one!", exclaimed the tanuki Mamizou, "It was easier to deceive you by using the seeds of non-identification.. besides, where would be the fun if there was no risk of getting caught?"

We all sweatdropped again. Boy, this was just... ridiculous.

And awkward.

"How did you find out it was me, though...?", asked Nue all of sudden, glaring at Nanatsu. "Simple...", replied the shinigami with a huff, "...Chôzen cannot remember a day that had been 250 years ago... he was caught in a dimension in between Gensokyo and the outside world, and could not move, nor could anyone reach him."

Nue gave the shinigami a confused and disbelieving frown. "For real?", she asked... before Chôzen hit her over the head. "Yes for real!", he groaned.

Boy. This all is just awkward.

* * *

><p><em>Chôzen's PoV<em>

The mess caused by Nue and Mamizou was quickly over after the two of them were revealed. Nanatsu apologized another thousand times for beating me up, I apologized again for hitting her, and Murasa... laughed at me for falling for her trick.

But with that damn thing over once and for all (for now, that is), I could finally ask the kind monk what she had called me for. After retreating into her room again, Byakuren offered me another cold tea... but I refused this time. I guess it was a joke, anyways, because I don't think that she had another cold one.

"Now, to return to what I was about to say before this took place...", smiled Byakuren as soon as we sat opposed to each other again, "...I actually called you in for two things. In both, I need your help." I rose an eyebrow at the kind monk. "Go on.", I spoke, and Byakuren nodded.

"..Chôzen, I fear that I may be the only one to prevent this, and I hope I can count on your help as well as that of Murasa, Ichirin and the others...", continued Byakuren, "...during my emprisonment, I was still aware to what happened around me... and lately, a woman continued to appear at my seal, saying that she loved my dark magic... you know, my spells that were written down on my seal in case that I'd forget them... and that she could use it... to kill someone. Once and for all..."

I rose an eyebrow at her. It was easy to notice that Byakuren would blame herself in case that anything would've happened to whoever was target of this. "This woman... she wore a blue dress... and a blue hat. She kind of looked like a magician, but she was lacking the legs and instead, however over the ground, her lower body ending in a white... smoke... She looked a lot like a ghost... and she had that darkgreen hair..."

I froze. Froze in horror. There was only one person that fit this description Only one.

Mima.

A feeling of dread overcame me as I remembered Shikieiki's words before the wedding... she said that she believes that Mima would want to kill someone... would want to... kill...

...me.

"D-did she say who she wants to... to kill?", I asked cautiously, swallowing down the weird feeling of dread. "Yeah... Yes, she did.", replied Byakuren, apparently in thought. "It was someone she called... uhm... it was..."

As I watched Byakuren trying to figure out what Mima had called her supposed-to-be-victim, the feeling increased, the pressure increasing... Come on Byakuren... please don't say...

"...ah! Yes, she said she would want to kill... the walking enigma."

I froze up. In horror. Shock. Realization.

It seemed impossible but... but it seemed Shikieiki and Yukari were right. Mima was out there. Out to kill me.

I can't believe I didn't trust them. That I denied their theories after all that had ever happened. That one time when she 'accidentally' roasted me with a Twilight Spark... Can't believe I survived that, but she didn't really hit me, after all... And all those other times she.. 'accidentally'... almost killed me...

I must be dumb for not seeing it. **"Oh yes, finally you realize it! Goddamn it, we were all telling you, bastard!"**, roared Insanity after a loud sigh. I didn't care about him, though... what I cared about was that I actually needed a wake-up call from Byakuren

But why would she lie? She can't even know Mima! She doesn't even know her! And, after all, over the past years, she had been sealed... why would she lie now? Lie about someone she doesn't even know...? It may be that Shikieiki and Yukari do hold a grudge against Mima... but Byakuren...?

"Byakuren.", I hissed, angry at my own blindness, "...I need your help." Byakuren rose an eyebrow. "Yes?", she asked. "Byakuren... the woman you've seen is called Mima, the shrine maiden that once gave her life for Gensokyo's creation. She has regained a new chance at life, but as an Onryou, a malevolent spirit... and as it happens to be, I know the walking enigma.", I growled.

Byakuren froze. "You do? We need to warn him!", she exclaimed... and gasped when I shook my head. "He already knows. You just told him." Byakuren rose an eyebrow... and then quickly realized. "You mean...?", she gasped... and I nodded. "I am the walking enigma. It is my title, as for no one does know all about me... and neither do I.", I sighed.

The monk nodded softly. "Then it's settled. We will prevent this from happening.", smiled Byakuren... and I nodded. It felt bad to know that I had been deceived by Mima...by Yuuka... and that I hadn't trusted Shikieiki and Yukari. That I had even defended Mima. A bad aftertaste was there now.

A foul taste.

"Thank you, Byakuren. But please let me confront Mima first. If I need help, I'll tell you.", I sighed. Byakuren looked a bit shocked... but then, nodded. "Alright. I can understand that this is your buisness first. But please don't hesitate to call us. Please know that we'll help you anytime.", spoke Byakuren, and I nodded.

Good to know that I have some backup... if it really comes to this, then...

My eyes widened when I realized something. A part of Mima's plan. The wedding. The ritual of bonded hearts. With Yuuka, of all people. Mima's power was incredible before, but with Yuuka's power in addition...!

A snarl escaped my throat as I realized how she had fooled us all right in front of our eyes... but she had aimed to taunt. Taunt me. Because I should've known. Was this why she invited me to the wedding? To mock me? And... if this all is true... how deep is Yuuka in all this? What would she gain from this...?

"Please calm down, Chôzen, we will manage.", spoke Byakuren in a motherly, warm tone... and for some reason, it did help me. "Sorry...", I sighed, letting all the anger go away, "...it's just that... this woman, Mima... she has fooled me all along."

Byakuren nodded shortly. "I can understand your anger, but it won't get you anywhere.", she scolded. "I know...", I sighed, "...I am calm." Byakuren nodded. "Good.", she replied, before she rose and walked over to a window. "As this was cleared... shockingly, with you being the one who is targeted...", she muttered, strangely serious, "...can I ask you a favor? The real reason why you are here? That you were targeted was serious, but not the first reason I wanted you to stay."

I nodded again... confused and shaken up. So Mima was, after all, trying to kill me... once and for all. But how? I am nearly immortal... not perfectly, as I can die temporarily, but... I will, more or less, always come back to life. So how? What was Mima planning...?

...I think, maybe... the only way to figure out is to make a visit... directly to her. And confront her, before she can prepare everything...

"...Chôzen, I am going to head back for Makai to retrieve my spells... Will you come with me? Alongside Nanatsu no Taizai and Rumia Shisô? I have a feeling that... things will become easier for you if you come with me." Byakuren's request shocked me a little... no, scratch that, it took me off guard.

I blinked a few times. Was Byakuren seriously asking me to come with her and the others to Makai? For her spells? And... what did she mean with... she had that feeling? _**"Her feeling is right, you know? You have to tell them, after all, and Makai seems to be... the right place to finally tell them."**_

I was a little surprised as my Flame-Soul build the connection between Byakuren's feeling and my final decision... but he was right. This was the best way.

"We will, Byakuren. Please let me just inform them...", I sighed and rose from my place. Byakuren turned to me... and after a short moment of silence, nodded. "Thank you, Chôzen.", she smiled... and I couldn't hold back my own smile. "No... no, thank you, Byakuren..."

* * *

><p>Makai.<p>

The land of demons, a world connected to Gensokyo through a single portal inside a mountain not all too far from the Hakurei Shrine.

It would be here that I tell them of my final decision... as much as it will hurt. But I can't turn around now... All is set up already. THEY had prepared already...

The soft breeze of the demons land blew into my face as I stood atop the Palanquin, my head leaned onto the railing as the ship flew once more through the lands. Ironically, with me on top of it this time, rather than hiding inside it...

"A yen for ya thoughts, landlubber?", called out Murasa's voice behind me, and when I turned around, I found the captain sitting on the railing to my right... How great it must be to control this ship without even actually steering it... the benefits of being the ghost of a drowning victim, huh? Possessing ships...

"Nah.", I huffed back, looking towards Pandaemonium, Shinki's palace... how ironic, considering that they knew of our presence... without Byakuren telling them...

We soon had passed the palace and neared our goal... Hokkai. Byakuren had eventually joined me and Murasa at the front of the ship. "Doesn't feel like comin' home, huh Hijiri?", snickered the captain once Hokkai came into sight. "Not really, Mini-chan.", admitted Byakuren sheepishly.

"Enjoying the view?", commented a new voice, and upon turning around, we came face-to-face with Nanatsu and Rumia, who stood there, grinning at us. "Nah. Until now, not.", I joked, but it was half-hearted. My decision was about to be spoken out...

"This is close enough.", muttered the captain aside me, and the ship began to slow down until it eventually came to a halt right above Hokkai. Byakuren shared a glance with me and nodded. Then, together with the rest of the group, Ichirin and Unzan, Shou and Nazrin, Murasa, Nue and even Mamizou, as well as Nanatsu and Rumia, we jumped off the ship and neared Hokkai...

..no one noticed as I slowed down and came to a halt halfway... well aware of who stood behind me. Biting down on my lower lip, I let out a hiss and held back the tear that was threatening to leave my left eye. "I am ready.", I spoke without turning around. "Good.", replied a voice,and I nodded softly... waited for the others to notice that I had stopped.

_~ Music: Five Finger Death Punch - Far from home ~_

It was Nue who noticed first... and when she turned around to look for me, she got the shock of her life as she saw me... and the group behind me. Her alerted cry of surprise caught the attention of the others... who turned around. And looked shocked at me.

"Shinki!", exclaimed Byakuren happily upon spotting the goddess of Makai right behind me. "Good evening, Hijiri.", replied Shinki as she stepped up to me and put a reassuring hand onto my right shoulder. I glanced into her direction, tried to hold my feelings at bay, and nodded as she smiled.

"What are you doing here, Shinki?", asked Byakuren excitedly as she flew back to us, the others in tow. My eyes stayed glued on Nanatsu and Rumia, though, as they neared us as well. It was getting harder to hold the feelings back as they came closer... but I'd have to. This was my decision.

"What's wrong, Chôzen? What are they doing here?", asked Nanatsu in a worried tone as she saw my face, as well as Shinki's hand on my shoulder. I took a deep breath, tried to calm myself down as I prepared to reveal it. MY decision. Only MINE.

"I spoke with Alice through... the Unfocused World. I asked her to inform Shinki to meet us here... and...", I trailed off. Come on, this can't be so hard... It was time to tell them what I had decided as this incident began... "...they are here to pick me up."

Nanatsu and Rumia frowned at me. Come on... I have to be strong now. I have Byakuren and Shinki to support me... Even Insanity agrees. This is MY decision... I have to be strong... for it... for me... and for them.

"Nanatsu... Rumia... I have decided. Had decided as this incident began. We three... have serious problems. And no matter how you turn and twist it, I am a problem. I am in your way. In the way of your happiness. If we stay like this, you two will never have a peaceful life... I tend to cause tragedies around me and... your love for me will be in the way of your relationship. And to prevent this, I sever the ties now that keep us tangled. My decision is... to be not in your way any longer and retreat. Retreat into Makai. Where I can live witout hurting others... or being hurten myself."

"B-but Chôzen, you...!" "I AM SERIOUS!", I exclaimed, cutting Nanatsu off, "Don't try it... I have made my decision, and it is final. You will have to live with this just as much as I will have to... and you'll see soon enough that this is the only right decision. Be happy you two... as for I can only bring you the opposite as it is. Just... don't try to change my mind. For once, I have chosen to be strong... so let me. Let me be strong and go my own way from now on... Believe me, you two don't want to walk it with me... the path of a solitary man. Of danger and tragedies. I am in danger right now... and to those around me. Someone is out there, trying to kill me... and that person won't stop to sever the ties I have with others... by killing them. And to prevent that, I will sever the ties this way... the way it will hurt, but not as much as it will if somebody else severs the ties."

As I finished, the two of them stood there motionless, voiceless. Slowly turning to Shinki, I nodded, and when I eventually turned completely around, I faced all of those that I would live with now. Sara, Louise, Mai and Yuki, Sariel, Yumeko... and her. Alice.

The puppeteer nodded as well... nodded at me to confirm that this was right. The only right thing to do.

"Please come to visit me soon, Hijiri. I already talked to Reimu, and she agreed that you, as a part of Makai now, would be allowed to come here whenever you want... Your crew is also welcome.", spoke Shinki to the kind monk.

"Thank you, Shinki. I will visit you soon, I promise. Thank you for everything.", smiled Byakuren back, and then bowed to the Makaian goddess. "Goodbye, Hijiri." "Bye, Shinki!"

As soon as the silverhaired goddess of Makai passed me, smiling a last time at me, I nodded and began to follow the inhabitants of Makai as they began to return to Pandaemonium... I was, after all.. one of them now. An inhabitant of Makai, the world of demons...

I... I, who I am a demon inside...

Alice slowed down a little and flew at my side, smiling apologetically at me, as if to comfort me. She couldn't. Not now.

As we left, I sent one last glance back... at Hijiri Byakuren, the kind monk... her crew... and at the two women that had been part of my life. Until now.

Now, it all ended.

And soon...

...soon, there would be only Mima and Yuuka left.

The last ties had to be cut.

Only with them gone... would I be... finally able to maybe... try and rebuild them. The other ties. The ties that I cut... just now...

* * *

><p>(1) kotatsu: A low, wooden table frame covered by a heavy blanket, upon which a table top sits. Underneath is a heat source, often built into the table itself.<p>

* * *

><p><em>So this is his decision... Staying in Makai so they can be happy. After all, even Byakuren couldn't help him decide otherwise...<em>

_The following Intermission Arc will play in Makai, as some may guess... I thought, after all, I give them some more screen time while I am at it. And of course, I am doing this for some more...plot-related reasons._

_Once more, this chapter became longer than I had planned it... Geez, twice as long as planned! What's wrong with me lately? The chapters go longer without me even aiming for them to be... Geez xD That's a good thing, though, isn't it?_

_The idea for this identity crisis... well, I have to thank a friend for that. I guess it is finally time to thank my bro "Hexer04" from Germany, who was providing me with lots of ideas without actually really wanting to... if inspiration would have an incarnation, it is him for me. Whenever we talk, we end up having damn much fun... and this fun always wakes these weird ideas in me. So if you ever find a chapter that is just too damn ridiculous... it's his fault, not mine! Blame him! _

_Well then... this chapter was fun to write... a little hard at some points, but fun. Especially the whole "identity crisis" thing... Geez, now who saw that coming? _

_Ah yes... Mamizou makes her appearance a little sooner than in the original Touhou Series. Why? Don't know, she just fit into this chapter, and I actually had nothing planned for her..._

_Next up is the next Intermission arc which will play in Makai... will it stay there, I wonder?_

_Well then... all things come to an end, and so does this chapter here. Enjoy the last entry (for now) to the Grimoire of SorrowfulReincarnation... this time, featuring the mysterious barkeeper, Sly..._

_I'll see you next chapter, folks! Until then~_

_So long~_

* * *

><p><em><strong>The Grimoire of SorrowfulReincarnation<strong>_

**Rumor-gathering Barkeeper**

**"Sly"**

"Sly" is a mysterious man that runs a pub in the human village. His actual age is unknown, but he appears to be in his early thirties. Much like his age, his true name is unknown... Everyone just calls him "Sly", which is actually quite fitting... he is a sly individual that tends to pull pranks on others, enjoys dirty puns, and gathers rumors. Being a human, he has no actual ability... or just hides it. Chôzen Gekido thinks that "gathering rumors" may be Sly's actual ability, but there is no proof for that.

In his pub, he serves humans and Youkai alike, and always keeps an open ear for his customers problems and stories... and the rumors they have. He always carries a small notebook with him, in which he gathers the most recent rumors, only to use them for his own good... or spread them.

Sly knows a lot about liquors and women, and always has an advice for everyone that seeks for it... if it is of any worth, though, depends on the person that he gives it to... as for he tends to hide his "advices" in rather bold suggestions.

Another interesting thing about Sly is the fact that he has incredible connections. He gets his Sake from the Oni underground, and Yukari Yakumo is a regular customer. Other Youkai, like Yuuka Kazami, some underground Youkai, Hong Meiling and many others, often visit his pub to drink and exchange stories and rumors... much to his excitement, as he always manages to get a few good ones for his collection.

There are just a very few rules for his pub... the first and most important one is, that Oni are welcome, but even if they can pay, they won't get too much Sake... when Yuugi Hoshiguma first appeared at his pub, she emptied his whole Sake barrels alone... much to his chagrin.

Another very important rule is: Tengu are welcome, but Aya Shameimaru is not allowed to question anything. The last time that happened, the two of them, who are actually quite similiar in the aspect of gathering stories and rumors, got into a major fight, ending with him throwing things after her as she ran for her dear life after trying to find out his secrets.

Sly met Chôzen Gekido after Hong Meiling told the walking enigma of his pub. It took Sly only a few seconds to accept his new, exalted customer, and the stories he had in store... and of course, the rumors he heard about him.

The rumor-gathering barkeeper was actually the first one to see the problem with Chôzen's relationship with Rumia, the angel of death, and Nanatsu no Taizai, his shinigami wife, and suggested weird things... Chôzen found them odd, but Sly saw something that Chôzen did not... and soon had to experience.

Lately, Sly got involved a lot into the problems of the walking enigma after taking him in when he found Chôzen passed out on a street. The walking enigma stayed a few days at Sly's pub, and then forced the barkeeper to come with him to the wedding of Yuuka Kazami and Mima Hakurei, even though Sly feared the Flower Youkai.

The barkeeper has a weak spot, and it is women. Even though he was married since quite a few years, he just couldn't stop staring after young women, flirt with them, and even try his luck with Youkai. In the end, it led to his wife leaving him... which, even though he would hide it by saying that he enjoys the old freedom, hurt him quite a lot.

There are many mysteries that remain to be solved about the barkeeper. In a sense, "Sly" is just as much of a walking enigma as Chôzen Gekido is, even though Chôzen is, unlike Sly, not one because he wants to...

Whatever Sly hides... it has to do with his real name... his true name is the key to all the secrets and mysteries that envelop the barkeeper... but he does a great job at hiding this key... from everyone.

_Sorrow's comments on Sly: "Sly" is a character that actually played only a little role until recently, even though he was not supposed to appear more than once! I've taken a weird liking to him, though... and his mysteries. Sly may very well become an important character for a part of the series... a small part. When his mysteries are revealed..._


	79. Chapter 76 Homecoming?

_The hell is going to unleash, Sorrow's back after a week-long pause._

_Sorry for that, by the way, but I had to work on a project for school and was running out of time, and had to take most of the time I usually spend writing for that. Guess that's what you get when you rely too much on others to finish their parts in time... In other words: The other members of our group were lazy and we had to write a program in less than 7 days. We failed nontheless... agh, damn me for not making sure they were working! In the end, our project was a total failure._

_Frustration 100%. No joke. Especially with that math exam I wrote on monday. Failed that too... _

_Guys and Gals, I really feel like screaming out loud. But somehow, I still manage to keep it all within... Somehow. Don't know when I'll snap, though._

_Many thanks to Hexer04, my german friend, though. He helped me a lot with the project. The real reason I brought him up now, though, is not because of that failure of a project or the damn math exam... the real reason I just brought him up is... well, I guess the best way to put it is: Negative Bullet Project is now a cooperation project._

_Yep, Hexer04 and I have decided to write the entire "Negative Bullet Project", which means every book and every spin-off, together... in a way._

_What will change now, you may ask? Well... nothing._

_No, no joke, nothing will change. While it is true that he and I will now work together on this entire series, it's still me who writes and it's still me who has the ideas... most of them at least. In other words: I'm still the one writing and all that crap, but I discuss all of my ideas with him now... and of course, discuss ideas with him that he comes up with._

_The reason I decided to cooperate with him now was... well, I pretty much involved him a lot and discussed things with him and all... so I thought I might just make this official. Welcome to my team, Hexer04! _

_...now we only need a name for our team._

_That's about it, though... just a small announcement. With that done, we proceed to..._

_Review time~_

**Dat Bair Guy...**Thank you for your review~ It's good to know that the last chapter did exactly what I had hoped it would... at the beginning, it was supposed to have an easy mood and be a little funny with all this "identity crisis"... only to turn 180 degree towards the end, when Chôzen learned from Byakuren about Mima's goal to get rid of him, and him dropping the big bomb on everyone by deciding to stay in Makai.

...what did you mean when you said that I don't get the updates I deserve, though...?

_...ah. That's it. And so, we start this next chapter... Shall we~?_

_DISCLAIMER: I do not own Touhou/Project Shrine Maiden, as it belongs to ZUN. However, Chôzen Gekido (and his responsible personalities), Nanatsu no Taizai, Ryoko Jigoku, Shiho Kumo, Kayako Saeki Henge and Sly do belong to me, as for I have created them._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Intermission Arc 7: God knows...<strong>_

_**Chapter 1: Homecoming?**_

As I began my life in Makai, the days just seemed to pass by me without even being there. It was like most of my time was running away, would vanish like sand running through an open hand... The days passed by like nothing. But with the time, they tended to become longer. Too long. Soon, they were a torture.

Once I woke in the morning, I would let out a sigh and stay in bed, just staring at my ceiling... often for hours. Only hours later I would rise, eat, sit there, eat, go to bed... and then, it would happen again. My days were dull. My life was dull. I had lost everything with my seperation from Nanatsu and Rumia. As good as everything, that was.

I wasn't completely lifeless... it was just that I knew not what to do anylonger. Not in Makai, a land unfamiliar to me. The only real exciting thing about Makai seemed to be Pandaemonium and it's inhabitants... the rest of Makai's inhabitants happened to be a lot of demons. Rather low demons, some stronger... but not very talkative ones.

I didn't spend much time at Pandaemonium... something Shinki was a little sad about, I think. I guess she thought that, with me being a inhabitant of Makai now, I'd come more often to visit... I think she was kind of interested in me. Not in the love-way, but rather wanted to make friends with me.

Not ready for that yet, though. I am a little... it still hurts. I can't just approach someone again with open arms after... after giving up on my loves... and learning that Mima had betrayed me all along... Knowing that I had fallen right into her trap... It was like salt in an open wound. It burned. Deep within.

But I guess I can open up to Shinki... She's a nice person with a big heart... and she knows where it ends. She knows her limits. Besides, even though she is befriended to Mima and Yuuka... I don't believe she is part of their plot. She wouldn't risk her land for this...

Besides... I don't think it is time to have someone try to comfort me. Not this time. I do not deserve being comforted... after all, this had been my own decision, and I had to start accepting it. It was the only right thing to do, though. Sure, there were other possibilities... Byakuren and Sly had suggested one but... no. A relationship like that... seems awkward. Even for me.

I just hope that Rumia and Nanatsu can accept my decision like I wanted them to. There... was just no future for the three of us together, was there? I wonder... If there is anyone that could tell me. Tell me if my decision was right and... and if there had been and was another way. If there was a future for the three of us together.

I know that Remilia can manipulate fate... but not as much as she wants. She cannot manipulate it like she wants, it often just happens unconciousnessly... other times, she can. Like she says... fate is a mysterious force. I believe she also sometimes sees the future in her dreams... whether or not that was true, I couldn't say. Besides, she mentioned that her dreaming about the future happens completely randomly and that the future can change.

If I am right, that oarfish youkai named Iku Nagae can read the mood of the atmosphere and can interpret the mood of an event... sometimes, she also may deliver prophercies of things soon to happen... but those are merely prophercies that concern Gensokyo's future... and she cannot control them. She, like Remilia, can't decide what to see and what to know about the future...

...Was there anyone who would be able to tell me? Truly tell me, without an opinion?

* * *

><p>This morning seemed no different to the ones I had during the last few days... Was it even morning, I wonder? How many hours was I lying here on my futon, just staring up at the ceiling of my bedroom in my new house in Makai? Not thinking of anything? Not even being aware that I was awake? Had I even slept any second tonight? Or the nights before?<p>

But I cannot let myself be weakened by my decision. It may be true that I am still hurten and vulnerable right now... and that I am not who I was once... but at least... at least I am not crying this time. Can't believe this is already the third time that I am in this situation...

The first time, Rumia was gone. The second time, both of them had now another. This time, I cut the ties. For our own sakes. For them, and for mine. But mostly for their sake. After all... not only was I in the way of their relationship, but with Mima on the loose, wanting my death...

No. I cannot allow Mima to hurt them. I have to find Mima before she has the time to not only find me... but also set up a trap. And with Mima's plotting this far, she definetly has set up a trap. To be honest... I should try to contact either Yukari or Shikieiki and let them tell me what they got so far... but I don't feel like that just now. Maybe tomorrow or so...

For now... I had to get up. There is no use to stay in bed and stare at the ceiling all day and night, even though my life has become dull. Like I had thought and said as I left Rumia and Nanatsu... I had to be strong now. For all of us.

_**"Morning."**_, greeted an all too familiar voice... it sounded too much like my own for me to not know it. "Morning.", I greeted back, though not all too enthusiastic. Not that he had sounded enthusiastic. **"Mornin'. Or whatever it is in this dark hole of a land."**

As much as it sounded like an insult... Insanity was right and just stating a fact. For someone like me, who used to live under the sun and above the earth, Makai was a dark land. A dark, solitary land opposed to Gensokyo... the good, old Gensokyo that my friend Yukari Yakumo created.

Friend. I sure hadn't treated her like that lately. Not that I had been better towards Shikieiki or anyone else... And all just because I couldn't manage to control my own life. Because my life was a mess of tragedies and happiness. Because I wasn't strong enough to handle all of it. Until now.

It still hurt to make room for new friends and love...

"Rumia... Nanatsu...", I whispered as I rose from my futon and walked over to the window, "...it's hard for me to live without you... to stand up every day and give my very best all the time... As I stand here now, watching this new surroundings... I still think back to that was had been... every day I loved, every moment we shared, good and bad... I can only hope that you still back me up, even in this decision. I think of everything we had since you are no longer at my side... you showed me how valuable the life is..."

_**"You couldn't say that any better... I hope they do know how hard this decision was for us..."**_, sighed my Flame-Soul as it, like usual, hovered around my head, giving off his usual, soft glow of green light. **"They better do."**, muttered Insanity.

"I hope they do... we are born to live, never to forget ourselves... with me around, they were bound to forget themselves and their priorities. Their beliefs. Their dreams... I can only hope now that I am no longer in their way, that they will finally understand why I did that... and live. Move on. I was nothing that a connection between them. The one destined to bring them together. But there, it stopped.", I sighed, before I turned away from the window and Makai, and turned towards the door.

**"...what's the plan for today?"**, asked my insane personality in the back of my head, obviously uncomfortable with the situation. He wasn't one to let go. Because letting go meant to move on... and he couldn't. Just like Yukari, and in a sense, me... we weren't made to move. But we had to, in the end. Yukari will have to as well... once Reimu nears her end, as she is only a human with a lifespan less than Yukari's by hundredthousands of years... once Reimu's end is there, Yukari must not look back. Who knows what might happen if she does...? Would she lose her mind?

"The plan?", I muttered, one hand on the handle of the door, "...I feel like going to Pandaemonium. I might still hurt for me to face others and let them find their way into my vulnerable heart... but I owe them. And well... we are living in Makai now... so I guess we'll eventually have to find our way in, right?" **"Sounds good. Well then... Let's see what chaos Makai has to offer, and if it's just as huge as the chaos that evolves in Gensokyo ever so often..."**

Even though Insanity had a note of sarcasm there, he was right. Gensokyo meant chaos... if so, what would Makai bring then?

Alice said something like this when I mentioned to her that she should inform Shinki of me staying in Makai as soon as Byakuren and the others would be at Hokkai with me... I think her words were...

Makai meant buisness... and the closest family one could have in the loneliest place ever.

* * *

><p>To my very surprise, when I reached Makai's palace, Pandaemonium, I was already awaited there.<p>

When I arrived at it's front door, it immediately opened up and a sight to behold greeted me... in shape of Yumeko, the gold-blonde maid, standing in the middle of the large entrance hall. "Good morning, Mister Gekido. We have been awaiting you. Lady Shinki awaits you in the dining hall.", explained the shadow-manipulating maid as she bowed before me, "...we've been expecting you these past days as well, but Lady Shinki said she acknowledges your retreat into your loneliness and is sure that it is a necessary act to cure your sadness and your hurten soul."

I let out a soft huff at that... I can't believe Shinki is already starting to act like a mother towards me... but then again, she had a very mother-like character to begin with... towards everyone. Shinki was just that way... not unlike Byakuren, if I may add. Both of them have this very mother-like character...

"This way please, Mister Gekido.", spoke Yumeko as she bowed, and then turned away from me to walk towards a large door. If I remember correctly, it is directly next to where Shinki had created that large staircase the last time I was here...

I had no time to think much, though, as Yumeko didn't seem to slow down as I didn't follow her immediately... or she just didn't notice. With three quick jumps, though, I had caught up to her, slowed down, and followed the gold-blonde maid as she began to guide me towards the dining room in which I would meet Shinki.

"Milady has been worried about you, Mister Gekido. It has become awfully quiet around you for the past two weeks." This caught my attetion. Two weeks? It's already been two weeks since I made my decision and stayed in Makai?

"...I've been worried about you as well, Mister Gekido. We all have been. Even Alice, though she pretended not to be.", admitted the doll of misery as she glanced over her shoulder at me. "Why shouldn't she be worried?", I asked, faking that Alice and I... well, I faked confusion to hide my complicated relationship with Alice...

"I noticed that you and Alice seem to have a strained relationship. The sharp eye can see that you and Alice treat each other quite awkward... when you were last here, Mister Gekido, I noticed that you behaved different towards Alice than to the others of us. Your exchanges and manners sounded almost... forced. Of course vice-versa as well. This leads me to believe that you and Alice have a strained relationship due to something that happened in the past.", explained Yumeko with a small frown.

Ugh, damn that maid for actually getting it right. And here I thought that if Alice and I continued to act as if we had respect for each other, people wouldn't notice. But I guess that Yumeko put it right... someone with sharp eyes still saw it.

"Whatever.", I murmured, staring out of the windows into the dark world as we continued to walk down the corridor. "I hit a nerve, hm?", giggled Yumeko, smiling at me. "Maybe...", I growled. Not only 'maybe'... she hit a nerve alright. Alice and my relationship was quite a problem... hard to define...

"This way...", spoke Yumeko and made a turn to the right, vanished from my sight around a corner. I let out a small sigh and leaned my head back... Man, I'm actually here for the first time after deciding to stay in Makai, and here I am, being interogated and bothered about Alice...

Eventually, I followed the maid around the corner. We weren't too far from the corridor we had fought in... only was it stories above us. Besides... I think Yumeko has no need to fight me again... she learned from it. Even though she beat me green and blue, I think she understood my message...

Fighting is not only about winning... sometimes, it was necessary to win, especially if you fought for your or others lifes. Other times, though... sometimes, it is not essential to win. Losing a fight doesn't mean shame...

Not always, that is. Against Tewi, though, it sure means shame, as she won't stop taunting you.

"Milady Shinki is just ahead. Please behave, as usual.", spoke Yumeko before she stopped in front of a large door. "As usual.", I shrugged. "I have faith in you.", chuckled Yumeko, bowing again. I nodded and waited as Yumeko knocked on the large door. After a short "Come in." from Shinki, Yumeko slowly pushed the door open and gestured me to enter the room.

The room was fairly large, made of what appeared to be a white-kind of stone... pearl-white and clean. Yumeko sure knew how to do her job.

Shinki sat on the other side of a large, long table, her "kids" sitting on the sides of the table. And all of them were staring at me. "It's Geki-chan!", exclaimed Yuki with a sweet voice as she jumped up, grinning at me. I sweatdropped. "G-geki-chan...?", I muttered uneasily. "Hm... that sounds damn... disgusting. Just how did Alice always manage to charm people with this disgusting innocence...?", muttered the Marisa-lookalike, sitting down again.

We all sweatdropped.

"Good morning, Chôzen. I didn't truly think that you would appear, but I was still expecting you. Sooner or later.", smiled Shinki after she had recovered from the weird behaviour of her daughter Yuki. "We all have been.", commented Yumeko behind me after she had stepped into the room as well and had closed the door behind her.

"That is right.", smiled Shinki. I nodded towards her, a nod of gratidude... Indeed. Shinki, despite wanting to see me, had respected my need for privacy... For that, I can only show gratidude. Yukari would've burst into my house the moment I wouldn't appear when she would be expecting me.

"Please take a seat, Chôzen.", offered the goddess, then gestured to an empty seat next to Sara, the gatekeeper. I nodded and then made my way over to the empty place and sat down. The pinkhaired gatekeeper smiled softly at me, and I forced a small smile as well.

As I sat down, I let my gaze trail through the room once more. Shinki was sitting at the end of the long table, with Yumeko, Mai, Sara and me to her right; and Sariel, Yuki and Louise to her left. Behind Shinki was a large, red double-door made of some iron-like material... if I ain't wrong, her throne room is somewhere right above us, so I guess this door leads to some gigantic stairs that lead up there.

"Have you slept well, Chôzen?", asked Shinki's voice, pulling my thoughts back into this room rather than somewhere else. "Oh... actually... no...", I replied. Why I didn't lie? Lying to a goddess isn't good... and kind of hard. I tried lying to Suwako before... she knew the truth, so I got punished. And to be honest, even Kanako managed to see through most of my lies. Especially now that she has gotten quite powerful.

"That's sad to hear.", replied Shinki with a worried smile. "It will become better soon, I hope. I just need to adjust to Makai's day-and-night cycle...", I smiled back... I didn't want to worry her. She was way too nice to me for me to do such a thing as worrying her about useless old me...

"I do hope so. I want to make sure that your stay in Makai is comfortable for you. You've been through enough troubles as it is.", sighed Shinki, giving me a reassuring smile. I nodded back.

Yes... Yes this was the most important reason as for why Shinki decided to allow me to live here. After long debates with herself, and with Alice, she had come to the conclusion that she should let me allow to stay in Makai. While she still feared danger for her land, she also saw my misery... and after discussing it with Alice, decided that I indeed needed somewhere to stay... somewhere far away from all my troubles. And Makai was perfect for that.

"Well, Yumeko, would you please serve breakfast?", asked the goddess, turning to her "daughter" and maid. "Hai!", exclaimed the golden-blonde girl in the red maid outfit, jumping up from her seat enthusiastically. "I shall do my best!", she declared, before she left the room... by vanishing in the shadows.

I almost forgot. She can manipulate shadows... and melt into them. She almost killed me with that dangerous ability last time. I never had expected that she had infused shadows into me, though... the pain as they turned into spikes and had pierced me from within... and then when I fell onto all fours and vomitted them onto the ground... ugh. It was disgusting.

Almost as disgusting as all this toxic miasma outside pandaemonium... Makai is filled with it to the brim. Toxic miasma... It's said that, if you are exposed to it for too long, you'll die... it drains you of your power. However, rumors say that some people use this to train themselves... If I remember right what Reimu once said, some kind of samurai uses Makai's toxic miasma to train herself...(1)

Makai itself is a land with a harsh and unearthly nature that makes it difficult to survive in. Then again, exposure to this weird miasma can also strengthen ones magical abilities... some of those who were exposed to it were able to learn magic faster.

Makai, despite being a wasteland of darkgrey and black, was mostly of a deep red colour... at least the part between Gensokyo and the palace. The parts in behind Pandaemonium were of that weird darkgrey colour, though.

I guess I should've paid attention to Alice when she told me of Makai's most interesting spots in before she helped us find Sariel during the last incident... I think, though, that she mentioned some crystalline forests and frozen fields... later apparently Yuki's and Mai's playground. Also, I believe she mentioned some ruins as well...

Speaking of Alice...?

"Say, Shinki...", I muttered, glancing through the room, "...whe..." "Alice should be here any moment.", replied Mai, to my surprise. "Uhm...?", I attempted, but Mai just shook her head. "It was obvious with the way you and Alice behave that you would ask something about her.", replied the bluehaired girl with a shrug, leaving me stunned.

"Hehe~ Chôzen and Alice, sitting in a tree~", began Yuki, but was interupted when Shinki let out a cough. "Please don't say such a thing about your sister and our guest, Yuki. You cannot be sure if their relationship is really like that. I, for my part, think that Chôzen and Alice have a rather strained relationship... perhaps due to some event in the past?", spoke Shinki.

...when did this breakfast turn into a conversation about me and Alice...?

"Well, Alice and...", I began, but was interupted when the door opened anew. "Our first meeting wasn't exactly a happy one.", commented the puppeteer as she entered, her grimoire under her right arm, as well as Shanghai and Hourai hovering in behind her.

"You could say that.", I commented with a slight chuckle as the puppeteer walked over to us and sat down opposed to me, meaning next to Louise. "There is no such thing as romantical interest in between me and Chôzen.", added Alice, ignoring me.

"Ah... Alice, Chôzen, please don't force yourselves to act around us and please behave like you'd normally do around each other.", chuckled Shinki with a mild sweatdrop. "Please, mom, I'd rather not show you our usual way to treat each other...", commented Alice... leaving me to chuckle slightly. Inside my head, our last meeting replayed all over again... and Alice's speech about "love and hate"... as well as my interpretation of our relationship...

To explain how our relationship worked in my eyes... well, we 'used and abused' each other all the time...

"Please, Alice.", chuckled Shinki, apparently amused at this... was she amused to see how we tried to act like we respected each other? Did she think of us as childish for being like that? Or was it something else she was giggling about?

"Fine, mom. But please don't say I didn't warn you...", sighed Alice, leaving me to frown, "...then let's no longer keep this act up, Ge-kill-do." Everyone aside me flinched as the sudden hiss from Alice. I rose an eyebrow, then chuckled and shrugged. "It wasn't my idea, Murdertroid. You came up with this.", I replied... causing everyone to flinch yet again at 'Murdertroid'.

"...somehow, I think your first meeting was indeed not quite happy...", commented Shinki with a wry smile.

For the first time in a long while, I smiled genuinely at Alice.

* * *

><p>After this indeed quite interesting breakfast, I left the dining room and found myself in a corridor once more. Shinki had allowed me to feel free to move around in Pandaemonium... "her home was my home"... and so I decided to explore this palace a little. After all, I had seen almost nothing of this indeed quite large building.<p>

At first, I thought about moving into the higher stories of the palace... but after I went past a staircase that lead down further, I realized that this building had a basement as well... and a basement was always interesting, after all.

I mean, just remember the Scarlet Devil Mansion's basement. Flandre was down there... and down there, I had my first spellcard battle in which my opponent would use a survival spellcard... Kayako got me quite well, but in the end, I had defeated her.

So...

...what scares would this basement hold in store for me?

To my very surprise, the staircase wasn't as long as I expected it to be... it made a long curve, and then ended in front of two large, wooden doors. I frowned at the heavy wood in front of me... a basement alright, but not very deep under the actual palace.

_**"You sure you wanna go in there? Last time you went into a basement, that Onryou girl attacked you..."**_, commented my Flame-Soul, to which I let out a sigh. "I am. Now stop reminding me of that scary night...", I muttered, remembering the event back at the Scarlet Devil Mansion when I first met the evil spirit that Patchouli had summoned.

I didn't wait for my Flame-Soul to speak up another time, and instead threw the large doors open... I mean... what could possibly happen? It's not like something dangerous could and would be sealed beneath a fortress of a powerful being because...

...I'M NOT GOING TO FINISH THAT THOUGHT! EVERY TIME I DO THAT, THINGS DO HAPPEN!

One quick glance through the room revealed it to be... a huge-ass library. Nowhere as large as Voile, mind you, but still quite a huge room, filled with books to the very brim... of course, nicely sorted into dark bookshelves. I wonder who takes care of this library?

Left... Right... Nope, no dangerous being and no ghost around as it seems... Perhaps I should stay here for a little and see what interesting books this library has to offer?

...okay, so I admit that I was... just maybe... a little... hoping that there'd be a ghost or something that may be a little challenge... I really felt like I had to beat somebody up, but I didn't want to hurt somebody at Pandaemonium above us... a challenge would be nice. A real one.

...maybe I should pay Orochi a visit. But then again, I don't even know if I am allowed to leave Makai, now that I have abandoned Gensokyo... Like I said, I don't know. I am an exception to this contract between Shinki and Reimu, after all...

...I hope Shinki didn't forget to ask the miko if I was allowed to stay in Makai.

I let my thoughts trail off as my feet carried me through the library. I didn't really give any thought about the books and all the titles... some of them sounded interesting, though. "Hazardous Youkai"... "The encyclopedia of icecream flavours"... "History of Makai"...

"Please don't touch those in the part of the library over there.", spoke a voice in behind me, and I nodded a little... before my thoughts returned and I realized that I've just been spoken to by somebody.

Twirling around, I came face-to-face with a gold-blonde woman... Yumeko. "Hi there, Mister Gekido~", she hummed... and began to giggle when I jumped away from her in shock. "DON'T SCARE ME LIKE THAT!", I roared after I comprehended what just had happened.

"Ah, please excuse me. I wasn't trying to scare you.", chuckled Yumeko... somehow, I doubted that she didn't want to scare me, though. I was a little angry because she scared me... but somehow, I also felt a little happy. Happy that Yumeko was showing emotions. Perhaps she really understood that she needed to show them. The doll of misery... for her mothers good, and for her own, she had to show emotions.

"Now, Mister Gekido...", she began anew, looking down the row of bookshelves. "Chôzen, please. Mister Gekido makes me feel... strange. Especially when you say it.", I commented. The doll of misery rose an eyebrow at that... but then, with a small giggle, nodded.

"Fine then, Chôzen...", she corrected herself, "...please do not touch the books in the part of this library that is locked behind iron bars." As she spoke, she pointed down the corridor at a set of iron bars, in behind them even more bookshelves filled to the very brim with books.

"Why?", I asked, turning to the maid. "They are quite dangerous... they are filled with the darkest magic that Lady Shinki has ever seen... some of them are of such a dark magical nature that they have gained a mind on their own. Some of them even bite.", explained the doll of misery. I rose an eyebrow at this. "So? How come Shinki is in the possession of such books?", I asked Yumeko, altering in between looking at the books she mentioned and her.

"Milady's friend, the magician named Mima, asked for a place to store her books in before she fought the Hakurei Maiden in the fight that ultimately led to her being sealed away. She asked milady to take them, so that in the case which actually did happen, those things wouldn't get in the wrong hands. Mima even asked milady not to let her student, Marisa, in...", explained the doll of misery.

I nodded slowly. Reasonable... of Mima. She does care about Marisa, after all... She doesn't want anybody to enter... but...

...I am nobody, ain't I?

I have the feeling that the key to preventing Mima from killing me rests in there... so... should I put myself in danger and search for it? The book that would help me to defeat Mima before she can set up her trap and... kill me?

"Please, for your own good, do not enter the forbidden part.", pleaded Yumeko, bowing before me... and that was enough for me to come to a decision.

I would not enter this part. A friend warned me... and I acknowledge such a thing. Besides... I won't step that low. I won't step as low as Mima... I'll confront her head on. No tricks. No traps. I am not like her.

"I won't. Don't worry.", I reassured the doll of misery, which then bowed to me. "I take my leave then. I have other duties to attend to. Please, if you have any questions, don't hesitate to ask our librarian.", spoke the maid... before she vanished in my shadow.

I frowned at it... Librarian? Makai had it's own librarian? I bet that's something Patchouli would find certainly interesting...

_**"You know... We could read a little. Who know's what we might find in this library?"**_, suggested my Flame-Soul. I turned towards it and nodded slightly. Sounds indeed interesting... and actually like something to do. Fine, why don't I read a little?

_**"...let's read that one about dangerous Youkai! I wonder if we are inside it as well?"**_, commented my Flame-Soul. "Idiot, we can't...", I grumbled towards him as I stepped around a corner, "...or don't you remember the part about me unwillingly negating every evidence of me that is written down? I have no past!"

_**"Whatever. Maybe it's still saying things like 'walking enigma' or 'The Destroyer' or 'Insei no Youkai'... those things don't vanish. Only your name does."**_ "Look, if you're going on with this only to annoy me, then...!"

"AH!" "OUCH!"

From one second to another, I was from walking around a corner to sitting on the ground. Had I just bumped into something... or rather, someone?

I rose my gaze to the person I had bumped into... and found myself looking at a girl of about Remilia's height. She had purple eyes, a red star on her left cheek, blonde hair with a large red bow in it, and she carried a white staff topped with a star in her left hand. She wore a white shirt beneath a blue vest with a red bow and a red dress with purple markings near its edges. She also had those giant purple bat wings... just to mention them...

...VAMPIRE!

"Watch were you walk, mister!", complained the vampire girl as she sat up, huffing loudly in annoyance of being knocked to the ground. "Ah.. I'm sorry... I suppose...!", I muttered quickly and jumped up. "YOU SUPPOSE?", roared the girl, glaring at me with incredible venom.

I cringed a little, but quickly offered her a hand and pulled her up. Once she was on her two feet again, the girl that was only half my height dusted herself off, and then glared at me again. "Who are you, anyways! I have never seen you around before... and even less in my library!"

Now this caused me to frown a little. "Your library?", I asked. "Yes! Shinki told me to watch over it, and I do so without any complaint! Do you have a problem with that, mister?" Whoa, fiery temperament. What a luck that my little thing for tomboys is held back because of her height... I know, that is mean, but seriously, she doesn't look older than twelve! There's no way I'd even begin to think of her as...

...I'm not going to finish that sentence. Not even here, in my head.

"No. No problem. My name is Chôzen, by the way.", I replied quickly... don't want her to get angrier. Nope...

"And what is your buisness down here? ...and why are you even in Pandaemonium? Are you another of Shinki's creations? I told her to stop that already!" I sweatdropped. Definetly one fiery temperament you have there, lil' girl...

"I am a Youkai from Gensokyo that Shinki has allowed to stay in Makai due to several circumstances I don't want to explain. And I am here to explore Pandaemonium... and that was when I found this cozy lil' library here.", I explained... and was surprised when the girl's frown turned into a wide grin. "My library sure is cozy! It's great here, isn't it? The best place in whole Makai!", she proclaimed proudly.

...that's what Patchy would've said as well, I bet! ...only that Patchy would've said it rather like "My library is PROBABLY one of the greatest places in Makai."

...if her library had been in Makai. But let's not forget: It's in the basement of the Scarlet Devil Mansion.

"Indeed it is.", I smiled, hoping that she'd fall for it and feel proud... which she did. "Of course it is. I am taking care of it, after all!", she exclaimed in her vanity... oh boy, this is too easy.

"Have you read every book in here?", I asked, looking around us at the huge ammount of books. Not as huge as the magic library Voile had to offer, but still quite a lot. "As good as every book! That means, all the books outside the forbidden part. Even I am not allowed to enter it.", huffed the girl, crossed her arms... and yet smiled proudly.

"I see. What is your name, by the way?", I asked her, turning back to her. "I am Elis!", she proclaimed and huffed proudly yet again. Elis? Huh. Almost sounds like Alice.

...I don't have to say which of these names I like better, do I?

"Is it okay if I go around and read a book here and there?", I asked the vampire girl named Elis. "Nope! Feel free to~!", she exclaimed, much to my glee. Sweet! I haven't read a good book in ages!

"Thank you, Elis.", I smiled. And the librarian smiled back sweetly. "No problem. You're welcome in this library as long as the books stay here and you won't cause a mess~", sung the vampire girl, before she bowed graciously and then turned to leave.

I watched her in silence as she vanished behind a bookshelf. What a strange being she was... Much like any vampire proud of herself, her actions and anything related to her. But still... I shouldn't forget: I barely know her. Actually, I know nothing about her aside her name and that she takes care of this library for Shinki...

She sure got a short fuse, though.

I wonder what will happen as I continue my life in Makai? There is Shinki, the goddess that sometimes is serious, other times totally airheaded. Does she pretend to be oblivious? When it comes to Makai or her children, she quickly gets worked up and serious... other times, she seems to be totally oblivious...

I shouldn't forget Yuki and Mai, the always bickering witches. It's a little weird how they can't seem to live without each other, but will always argue when they are together... Their bond is strong, though, and most of the time, they get perfectly along...

Sara, the gatekeeper of Makai... She sure is dutiful. Every day, she'd go and guard the only entrance to Makai with her life... without any complaint. She reminds me a little of Meiling... nowhere as powerful, but just as dutiful.

Louise sure is a strange one. She'd go on and on about how she'd seen everything of Makai already, from the "Ruins of Vina" to the "Frozen Fields" and "Hokkai"... And on every occasion, she'd try and leave Makai, break out of her homeland to visit Gensokyo and explore it... sadly, she never made it past Sara. Or maybe that's good? I don't know... but I guess if I ever see her sneaking away, I'll stop her as well. They all do, after all.

Sariel, the angel of death with the number 041, meaning the one directly beneath Rumia, the leader of all of them... I can't really say how she's like. Not only have I barely had contact with her, but she isn't exactly one to tell others much... neither about herself, nor about anything else. She tends to keep her sentences as short as possible...

I can't forget Elis now, can I? This weird tomboy vampire girl that just showed up... Other than being Shinki's librarian, what ties does she have to the goddess? How come she is here? What is her past? So many questions, no answers...

Yumeko... I think she and I are much alike. For a long time, we had shown no emotions, had kept them for ourselves... to not being hurt. To not hurt others. Someone who has no emotions cannot hurt, cannot be hurten... I can't say for sure, but... I think I am a little attracted to her. But as with the other girls I am somewhat attracted to... Alice, Kanako, Yukari... none of them are my girls, and I will never be able to have them.

...and then there is Alice. Ever since that one meeting in the Unfocused World, the one in Alice's part with Komachi and that mysterious Shinigami Minoue, our relationship had turned weird. Even more than before, that is. While we first were enemies and rivals, then something in between lover and nemesis, we now... I don't know. Shikieiki's message... it had killed everything. Now, Alice and I were in an unkown spot now.

With all these different personalities in Makai... Chaos was bound to happen...

...Somehow, I don't think a life in Makai will be boring.

* * *

><p>A while later, it was Yumeko who interupted my reading when she appeared from out of my shadow and informed me about lunch being about to be served. I left the library then together with Elis, the vampire girl, which also decided to eat a little... as it turned out, I only hadn't met her until now because she hadn't been hungry and had denied all invitations to dine with the other members of Makai.<p>

As soon as lunch was over, I found myself in the corridor just outside the dining room again. While I actually thought about going back into the basement to finish reading that one interesting book about the classification of demons and certain Youkai related to demons, I decided against it and instead made my way up into the stories above me to explore them a little.

While they weren't that spectacular, it was eventually one door that caught my interest... almost twice as big as the other doors, this silver door towered above all other doors... and above me. A single, crescent moon was imprinted on the door, nothing more... and with only one torch on each side of the door, the silver entrance sure emitted a mysterious and dangerous vibe...

**"Wanna know what's behind it? It doesn't appear to be locked, ya know?"**, commented Insanity. I rose an eyebrow and considered finding out... it doesn't sound boring, after all, so why not? What ever was inside there... it couldn't be worse as an evil spirit trying to kill you.

Conducted by Insanity's suggestion, I made my way to the gigantic door and put a hand against it's cool surface... it was smoth, felt a lot like iron... it was even as cold as iron. But was this iron? It didn't look like it... This was... too bright to be iron. Too shiny...

**"Come on, open it... the door itself is boring!"**, complained Insantiy, and I couldn't help but roll my eyes at him. But he wasn't exactly wrong. While this door may be interesting... what was behind it could be even more interesting.

When I put my hands against the door once more and used a little pressure on it, it actually began to open by itself... and revealed a barely lit room to me. It would've been practically impossible for someone to see anything in there... but with my glowing eyes, I actually caused enough light to notice the big, blue orbs they were reflected in.

On a simple, white bed sat her... the angel of death almost, if not even exactly as, powerful as Rumia... Sariel.

She rose her gaze from the book in front of her and fixed it directly on me... which made me uncomfortable. She had this creepy and mysterious aura around her, created by her emotionless and silent personality. At least she didn't create a feeling of panic in me... usually, someone without emotions would cause panic in me to arrise, due to myself once having been like that... Sariel however, did not cause this.

After first meeting her, this had actually bothered me a while... but then, after meeting her again, I finally realized why Sariel would not cause this weird panic... It was not that she had a lack of emotions. Okay, so maybe she had, I can't really say after knowing her for only such a short time... but the reason as for why I would not go into panic around her... was that she was always surrounded by sadness. Yes... Sariel had this tragic and sad aura around her... why this was, I didn't know. And for some reason... I really didn't want to know. Not that she'd tell anyone. Perhaps there was nothing... perhaps she was just like that. Just a sad person...

"Ah... Wrong door. I am sorry.", I chuckled quickly and turned around, ready to leave the room... when a silent voice rose up. "Please stay for a moment..." It was nothing more than a whisper, only barely audible over the soft howling of wind high above us... apparently, Sariel's room was located in one of the towers of Pandaemonium... with a window high above us, through which the wind of Makai howled.

"Yes...?", I asked, looking over my shoulder at the almost divine being. I watched in surprise as she rose graciously from the bed she sat on, walked over to a small table on one side of the room and sat down there. She gestured me to sit down as well... but while I did make my way over to the table, I did not sit down as well.

She seemed to be okay with me standing next to the table... we were eye-to-eye that way, after all. Sariel was way taller than me... maybe even a little taller than Yuugi. But I cannot be sure... never saw them next to each other, after all.

"I am sorry to stop you here, but... I want to talk to you. Just the two of us...", breathed the silent one as she closed her eyes for a moment. "What about, Sariel?", I asked. confused at this behaviour of Sariel... she was not one to actively seek an conversation, after all. That, I can tell.

"What about?", I asked, nodding to show her that I'd hear her out. She nodded as well, before she closed her eyes again. "Rumia.", was the only thing she said, enough for me to know that she did know about my complicated relationship with Rumia and Nanatsu. "I see...", I sighed, closing my eyes for a moment as well.

Rumia. I should've known that this would be about Rumia. The only reasons that would cause the silent one to worry enough to actually speak up on her own would be either about her family or her friends... and the only thing that had connected me and Sariel up to now... had been Rumia.

"So...", I began after a moment of silence. Silence that was driving me mad. During it, Sariel just sat there, her eyes focused on me... and not once had she moved. Her gaze was driving me mad. It felt uncomfortable being stared at... especially by eyes as cold as hers...

"..what is it that you want to know?", I finished eventually, trying not to show how uncomfortable I felt. "I want to know what Rumia feels... why is she still following you, has trust in you, tries it again and again, no matter how often you hurt her?", asked the angel of death, narrowing her cold eyes at me.

I cringed a little as she spoke... it was obvious that she didn't like me for hurting Rumia over and over again. But then again, I don't like myself either for that. Or for hurting Nanatsu. Or for hurting me myself...

"I can't really tell you...", I sighed loudly, slumping my shoulders, "...I can't tell you... Maybe it's just what they call 'true love'... maybe she is just masochistic... maybe I am all she has... there's so little I know about Rumia... so little I know about Nanatsu... or myself..."

I almost expected Sariel to not be pleased with that answer... but to myself, she just nodded. "So true... there is so little that we know about anything... we, who we are nothing compared to the universe or fate... and yet we are part of it, influence our own future...", muttered the angel of death as she let her gaze trail through the dimly lit room.

"You know... Chôzen...", she breathed as she returned her attention to me, "...perhaps you should know this..." I rose an eyebrow at the angel of death as she sighed. "...you should know that Rumia... ever since she was unsealed... had always talked only of you. She had told me so many things about you... you and... the one she called 'her king'..."

As the angel of death number 041 trailed off, I found myself once more musing about the mystery that was Rumia Shisô... a bloodlusty angel of death that had chosen to follow me, of all people... that fell in love with me, a wimp...

"Thank you for this short information.", muttered Sariel as she rose and walked back to the plain white bed. I waited until she had sat down on it and had picked up her book again, exchanged a last glance with her... and then turned to leave.

"I still cannot understand what makes you special to her... but I see that you at least care about her. Care enough for me to... not interfere... Understand that I only want Rumia to be happy... as she is a friend... and my leader. And it seems that... while you do hurt her ever so often... you also make her happy...", whispered Sariel.

I didn't turn around again... but nodded. And that was, for the both of us, the end of this conversation...

It ended, as usual, with me turning my back to my problems...

* * *

><p>"You know... it sure is nice to have somebody to talk to once in a while."<p>

I looked to my right at the pinkhaired gatekeeper, which sat on top of a stone and smiled widely at me.

After I had left Sariel's room and had decided against exploring Pandaemonium further, I looked for something else to do... I had tried to spend some time with Yumeko, but the maid was busy as usual. Mai and Yuki had vanished hours ago to play somewhere in Makai, Shinki was busy with planning something she had in store for Makai to make life easier for the demons that inhabited this world... Louise had retreated into her room... and that was when I remembered Sara.

I had found her exactly where I had suspected her to be... seriously, where else should she be than at the only gate in between Makai and Gensokyo?

"I guess.", I replied with a shrug. Soon after my arrival at the gate, we had begun to talk... about recent things, but also of the past. And of course, about things that were unimportant and uninteresting... and yet fun to talk about. Sara was a nice person to be around... but maybe a little too talkative when she got the chance.

"Say... I overheard mom and Alice talk about you a while ago... and I heard that you have this special bond to Nanatsu no Taizai and Rumia Shisô.", commented the pinkhaired girl. I frowned into her direction. "Special bond? You mean that weird relationship in between us?", I asked with a deep sigh.

"No...", replied Sara, tilting her head a little, "...something about three chains and legendary weapons of Gensokyo." It took me a moment... but then I understood what she meant. "You mean...", I muttered and rose my left hand, "... these?"

Sara watched with great interest how the green-glowing, black and heavy chains of guilt became existent around my left arm, tangled around my chest and entered it in the location of my heart at the front and the back. Alastor, the blade of guilt, appeared and glowed softly in it's eerie, green aura.

"Exactly these!", exclaimed Sara with a big smirk. I nodded slowly. "What about them?", I asked her eventually. "Ah... It's just that I try to write down informations about all weapons found in Gensokyo in my free time... And I have a lot of that. It's not like a giant ship tries to force it's way into Makai every day, you know? And neither do witches, souls, Flower Youkai and mikos.", chuckled the gatekeeper.

I couldn't help but chuckle as well. Yes... what she had said was true. Not like that happens everyday... in Makai, at least. In Gensokyo, on the other hand...

"So... could you explain your legendary weapon a little? I know that it is one of three legendary weapons that belong to Gensokyo... how exactly, I don't know... the weapon exists longer than Gensokyo, after all. But it does.", requested the gatekeeper, pulling a piece of paper, a small bottle of ink and a feather from her bag.

"It's called Alastor... the blade of guilt. It's attached to the chains of guilt, which are attached to me, Chôzen Gekido... in other words, only I can ever wield it.", I began, and watched as the gatekeeper began to scribble on the paper.

I let out a sigh as I saw that. "Look, my name won't appear on that piece of paper, nontheless, you know? It will vanish the second you write it down.", I huffed. "No problem! I fixed that already!", exclaimed Sara sheepishly and turned the piece of paper around, showing the title to me.

"Blade of guilt, Alastor. Owner: Chôzen of the Gekido clan, the walking enigma.", I read out loud... and then sweatdropped. "Good thought there.", I chuckled, seeing how she avoided writing 'Chôzen Gekido'... didn't think that writing it like this would prevent my name from vanishing.

"Go on, please!", exclaimed Sara sheepishly, turning the piece of paper around to write again. I sighed and rolled my eyes, but decided to allow her to know more. Spares me from writing all that stuff down about Alastor...

"Alastor has no actual weight... like the chains of guilt, its weight varies with the extent of guilt I feel... the more guilt I feel, the heavier the blade is for me... and the stronger it becomes. It feeds on my guilt... that is, why it has chosen me to be it's wielder.". I began anew.

"Chosen you? Could you explain that?", she asked, looking up. I nodded. "Alastor itself is quite old... even I don't know how old this blade is. All I know is, that it has chosen me a while ago... it first appeared when I fought against Kanako Yasaka last autumn... Alastor appeared in my hand as my guilt became unbearable to me... Kanako kept on bringing my faults up... and that was when Alastor responded to my cries for help.", I sighed.

Sara nodded and looked down at her paper again. "Being a legendary blade, it probably isn't just some metal, right?", asked Sara without even looking up. "No. Alastor is made of some kind of... I don't even know. The blade seems to be made of gold, but it's seems to be harder than gold. The blade of it feels like metal, but has the resistance of emerald... but it's colour is that of the night, black quartz...", I muttered, running a finger over the golden, screaming dragons at each end of the crossguard.

"I see... unknown material?", she asked. "Pretty much.", I sighed, closing my eyes. "What about the fangs at the tip? Or that green cross?", questioned the gatekeeper. "The fangs... I don't know which beast they are from, but they are from the same beast that Tyrfing, Rumia's blade, has them from... and of course, that cross... is glowing because of the negative energy it absorbs from my aura.", I explained.

Sara nodded again and began to write once more. "Negative energy... does that mean that it has the same abilities as you?", she murmured as she continued to write. "Basically. It has the ability to negate air around it... in other words, it has no air resistance, and thus, is incredibly fast. Furthermore, Alastor is unable to break... other than through Tyrfing or Shi no Taizai, the other two legendary weapons. It is repaired by absorbing negative energy from me, though...", I answered, looking over my shoulder towards Pandaemonium.

"Ah. Good to know... How about the things it can cut?", asked Sara again, looking up. "It can cut a lot of things... not everything, I believe. I never tried it, though.", I shrugged. "Ah... Very good...", murmured Sara and was about to write it down... when we both spotted the white spot that burst out of Pandaemoniums doors and rushed towards us...

Sara jumped up and I prepared myself as well. "So she's trying it again? When will she learn?", I sighed. "Nowhere in the near future.", chuckled Sara as she went into a defensive stance. "Here she comes!", exclaimed the gatekeeper and rose her hands... just in time to catch Louise by the shoulder, swing her around, and push her down onto the ground.

I sniggered a little as I watched how Sara sat on top of Louise's back, holding the struggling resident down. "Let me go! I want to see Gensokyo!", cried Louise, trying to thrown the gatekeeper down. Extending a hand to the left, I caught some luggage that the resident of Makai had thrown into the air when Sara had caught her.

_**"Heh. This was a one-way flight, huh?"**_, chuckled my Flame-Soul. _**"Straight back to Makai~"**_

I chuckled as well as I continued to watch how the sight-seeing girl began to cry as she continued to struggle... as hard as that may sound now, but she'll recover eventually... and will try it again. As she always does.

"Good grief. Good thing you two caught her.", sighed Yumeko as she appeared out of Sara's shadow on the ground, and smiled at us. "As usual, sis.", laughed Sara, poking the cheek of the sight-seeing girl over and over again with a mean grin upon her lips...

"Alright. Since I am already here... I'd like to inform you that dinner is almost ready.", spoke Yumeko, bowed graciously before us. Sara nodded sheepishly, and I nodded as well. "Say, Mister Gekido... will you stay for dinner?", asked the maid.

I didn't even have to think... No, my answer was already prepared. "No... no, I am sorry, Yumeko, but I will return home now, I guess... I am sorry.", I sighed. Yumeko rose an eyebrow... but then nodded. "I see. Too soon for too much contact, is that right?", she asked. I merely nodded softly. "Alright. I expect we see you tomorrow again, Mister Gekido?", she asked.

"First off...", I chuckled, "...I told you, it's 'Chôzen' and not 'Mister Gekido'..." The maid smiled softly and bowed. "...and second... I don't know yet. But please know that I will return sooner or later.", I added. Yumeko nodded again. "Understood. I will tell this to milady as well.", answered Yumeko. I nodded.

"Sara... please bring Louise along.", spoke the maid as she turned to her 'sisters'. "And you, Chôzen... good night.", she then added as she turned to me. I nodded to her. "Yes. Good night, Yumeko. Please tell Shinki I am sorry for leaving this suddenly... but I think I need some silence again. Some time to think... and look into the future.", I replied.

Yumeko nodded. "Everyone has a different time to grieve... please take your time until you feel like the time to socialize once more has come.", she spoke softly... before she slowly sunk down into the shadows beneath her. "Good night... Chôzen.", was the last I heard of her.

After biding Sara and Louise goodbye, I left them there... and turned into the direction of my new home... the night was about to come, and I would go to bed... and would lie there once more, staring at the ceiling until I would become aware again.

Makai is a great place... it may not be too comfortable due to the toxic miasma in the air... but it has no effect on beings with enough magic, like me, the inhabitants of Makai or most of the inhabitants of Gensokyo...

I like it here in Makai... the people at Pandaemonium are nice, the demons, while not very social, accepting of new inhabitants... I can imagine to stay here, here where I can decide when to retreat and when to be among others...

...but... even though Makai is a great place, and even though I feel comfortable here in Makai... I do not feel at home here. Not really, after all... It's unlike all I know... and even though I like this change... there are things that I do miss already...

The day was... great. Somehow. Being among others once in a while was great... having someone to talk to and... just know they are there. I even met a new person.. Elis... she's a little weird, but I guess I can manage to get along with her.

I continued to think about the day as I entered my new house and prepared for sleep... but when I lay there, in my bed in the dimly lit room... a new thought entered my mind. Another thing that had happened today...

How weird it had been... this one event... how weird it felt how... we avoided each other after breakfast... and had not at all accepted each others presence at lunch...

...how would she react upon not seeing me at lunch now? Would she even notice that I wasn't there anymore? How cold she had acted when... when Shinki told her to act natural around me...

As I closed my eyes, hoping to find some rest... this thing kept on bugging me. It was bugging me now for so long... I knew that I wouldn't get any rest... since this kept on repeating in my head... this all... Now that I no longer had to care about my relationship with Nanatsu and Rumia... she was my number one priority. Finding out the real extent of our relationship...

...Alice...

* * *

><p>(1) Now, can someone guess which samurai I am talking of? And yes, it's a samurai from the PC-98 era~<p>

* * *

><p><em>And there we go! This is it, the first chapter of the "Makai Intermission Arc"... Just showing a little how things have turned after Chôzen began his stay in Makai.<em>

_I already planned out this intermission arc, and I'll immediately continue with the next chapter... in order not to have another week-long hiatus. I even managed to discuss this arc with my new partner, Hexer04... in other words, there is actually nothing to be in my way to continue writing, I guess. Not more than usual, that is._

_This chapter took me a little time, I know... it's like I said on my profile... I had as good as no time. Sadly. Driving school, a school trip, a festival... and lots of other small events. Goddammit. I am only happy that I have more time this week. Yay for "everything went wrong"._

_Since there is no entry to the "Grimoire of SorrowfulReincarnation", this time... this is the end of the chapter here. As far as I can see, the "Grimoire of SorrowfulReincarnation" won't get another entry until the second book, II-Negative Mind, which is already in the process of planning... I mean, Hexer04 and I already spoke through a lot and..._

_Whoops, did I just say too much? I mean... it's not like we are nearing the end of I-Negative Bullet or something... hehe... or... maybe we are?_

_A small hint, I suppose... The last installment to this story has two digits that are the same. This chapter here was the 79th installment... or, if you want to know it in chapters, Chapter 76. _

_Well then, be surprised~_

_Urameshiya!_

_So long~_


	80. Chapter 77 Something about her

_Wohoo, another update from the green sorrow and the travelling alchemist!_

_...I mean, SorrowfulReincarnation and his comrade Hexer04._

_I did my best and worked hard during this week to bring you this new installment... the 80th installment! ...also known as Chapter 77. Sure a high number, isn't it? And we still have a few updates left until this book finally comes to its end._

_...I don't know how I managed to come this far. And Hexer04 does neither. _

_Anyways, since we are here... Enjoy this new chapter, and let us all continue to work hard!_

_Well then~ Review time~!_

_**StupidityNowOffersWisdom... **_Congratulations for being the first one to get it right~ Of course I was refering to our lovely Meira... who knows? Perhaps she'll make an appearance?

...Very soon?

_**Nicholas Crossworth... **_Thank you for another very detailed review. And thank you for finding those mistakes! I guess I was too distracted to notice them when I re-read my chapter... But I guess that's the problem when you speak german as you write english... Hexer04 and I were talking via Skype about the chapter... and german can be distracting and misleading, you know? It's really weird to speak german with him at times... For example, they say "mit anderen Worten"... translated directly into english, it would mean "with other words"... and there you see where that one mistake came from.

Chôzen is giving off emo vibes alright. The last chapters were one heck of a row of events, and it threw him into another hole... Time to pull him out of it, isn't it? It's funny, though, how Alice always manages to do so, despite what had happened in between them so far. Sad that Shikieiki interfered with their relationships growth. But Shikieiki is not in Makai... and both Chôzen and Alice are. This'll give them time to sort out their relationship before and after Shikieiki's warning... of course, if the two of them use that time, that is!

Thanks for the compliments~ I try my best to describe things as good as I can~

Oh and... regarding the second book of the series... Let's just say that it is planned and prepared, and only waits for me to finish the first book. And like I said last chapter, this isn't too far from happening. With 80 installments, this book nears FINALLY its end... before it ends, though, we need to solve the last problems that it brings... And that'll happen in the very near future, as I will focus on that now~

_Hehe~ That's it for review time~_

_Let us move on to the chapter, shall we~?_

_DISCLAIMER: I do not own Touhou/Project Shrine Maiden, as it belongs to ZUN. However, Chôzen Gekido (and his responsible personalities), Nanatsu no Taizai, Ryoko Jigoku, Shiho Kumo, Kayako Saeki Henge and Sly do belong to me, as for I have created them._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: Something about her<strong>

_Oh well..._

_Another day..._

_Here we go..._

That were pretty much my thoughts as I found myself awake again, staring at the ceiling of my bedroom... every day would now start like this, would it? With me waking up, staring up at the plain, wooden ceiling of this house that doesn't even feel like it belongs to me...?

I wonder how long this can go on... how long it will go on, continue... continue until I snap... or break.

I am at a place that I call home now, even though it doesn't feel like it. It's not Makai, or the people inside it... no! Makai is a nice place if you were strong enough to survive the toxic miasma without any problems and if you liked lonely and dark places. And the people, especially those at Pandaemonium, are extremely nice... each in their own way.

Yes, even Alice.

But... even with Alice here... a person that I identify myself with... how long can I stay like this? How long can I stay, after all? Soon, the time would come that I would have to approach Mima about her plan of killing me... I still don't know why she would try to kill me, but... but it is like that. I am sure now.

As I rose from my futon, I moved a hand through my hair... how weird it was to do things I'd always do after waking up, even though I know that I could be awake for hours as well without even knowing it... and that I wasn't in my usual surroundings. But then again, old habits never die...

I let my steps carry me through a corridor and a room into the plain, small kitchen... I don't feel like having breakfast at Pandaemonium today with the others... It's not that they annoy me or anything... it's just that I like to have my silence at times. And now was such a time.

The moment I sat in front of my breakfast and stared down at it, though, my stomach didn't feel like getting any food now... nontheless, I knew I had to eat at least a little. Otherwise, I would regret it later on. Nanatsu always used to say that "Breakfast was the most important meal of the day"... and I never disagreed with her. At least not after the nihilism stopped working on me.

But as it was, Nanatsu wasn't there anylonger... and neither was Rumia. It was time for me to manage to stand on my own again. And I think that this time away from them can help me grow a backbone... which I would need eventually. After all... I will need to confront Mima sooner or later. And without a backbone, the evil sorceress and magic soul would not even have to try finishing me.

I have to become yet again who I was not. I had yet again to put on a mask. But this time, one that I could remove the moment I didn't need it anylonger. This time, I wouldn't a the mask control me. Not as long as I was supposed to control it.

Things have changed since the last time I put on a mask to fool myself. Last time, it had been an actual mask, the mask of no more future... which now was shattered into nothingness. Gone... And yet, it was like I felt it on my face, holding tightly to it... This was the result of it. Forever, the nihilism was mine.

For a short moment, I looked from my breakfast to my left hand... and then rose it, let negative energy flow through it. Almost immediately, my hand was engulfed by a green flame created by the unstable power I wield. That was alright, though. Negative energy may be unstable, but I have full control of it... and manage to keep it contained within me. And as long as I was, it would remain under my control. I stabilize the unstable. And it wouldn't change in the near future... no matter what Mima may try!

I clenched my left hand to a fist and shook it a little, let the negative energy leak out of it... before I opened my fist into a palm, and gathered the negative energy into a small flame flying over my open palm. For a moment that felt like an eternity, I continued to stare into the flame... before I suddenly closed my hand, consuming the flame within.

I almost turned my attention back to the breakfast in front of me... but my eyes travelled a little further to the right than my breakfast... and remained eventually on my gloved hand. My right hand, still hidden under the black leather of my right glove... the glove that hid the only thing that truly reminded me of my fight against Utsuho Reiuji and my re-achieved memories...

...the lack of flesh on my right hand.

Carefully lifting the gloved hand, I dared to touch the glove, traced along it until I reached the tip of my index finger... and then, slowly, began to pull the glove off. Even before my hand came into view, I closed my eyes and let out a deep sigh, expecting to see either the worst or a completely healed hand... rather the first, to be honest.

...and I was right.

Once I opened my eyes again and looked down at my hand, I let out sigh. Still, the only thing that I saw were bones and the negative energy that flew in between them, holding them together and allowing me to move them despite the lack of muscles.

I hissed as I clenched the bony hand into a fist, snarled as I felt nothing with it, even though it had touched the table before. It was oblivious to the world around it, even though it was there.

I wonder if Utsuho knew of the condition of my hand? Hopefully not, or she'd freak out again and start worrying again about what she had done to me... she felt guilty enough already for my faults... mine, not hers.

It was true that things had gone wrong... and that she was kind of at fault for that as well. But in the end, it was mainly my fault. As were most things that caused tragedies in my life.

The bony hand unclenched as I willed it to. Its reactions were slower than usual, but only if you watched closely. After all, negative energy is not a muscle or anything, and it only bends to my will, and is not part of my body... at least, not actively. After all, though, my body was made partially of negative energy... perhaps one reason that the energy bend to my will so easily.

Eventually, I turned away from the hand that had been reduced to bones... disgusted by its new appearance, I quickly put the glove back on and hoped that I wouldn't have to take it off again until it had regained its regular appearance.

Shikieiki said, though, that it may take months, even years, for my hand to regrow... after all, it was reduced to it's current appearance due to highly-nuclear-charged magma...

Coming to think of Shikieiki and rotten hands... I hope Shikieiki's hand has regained it's former appearance. I feel a little guilty that the Yama had lost her hand to a combination of negative energy and darkness... leaving it in a rotten, decayed state.

Things were really going down the drain, weren't they? My memories returned, but I lost my right hand's full capability during it. Shikieiki lost her right hands full capability as well due to a mixture of mine and Rumia's powers. I had finally seperated from Nanatsu and Rumia for their happiness. And I had retreated into Makai. And of course, Mima was trying to kill me... sooner or later.

Apropos Mima and her plans... I wonder how much Yuuka is involved into all of this? How much does she know? She is helping Mima, no doubt... the ritual of bonded hearts that they performed at the wedding was more than enough.

Ugh, that goddamn wedding! I can't believe that we were all deceived like that... the wedding! It had only been a distraction! Only made up to cover up the ritual of bonded hearts! Was there even love involved? Or was it just that the two of them tried to deceive us all by acting like lovers? Just for them to achieve such a thing as more power by sharing the power that the two of them have already?

In other words... to sum up my problems... No hand, not at my real home, no love, no friends, no life... an evil spirit and a powerful Youkai trying to kill me... and... and of course...

_"Alice..."_, shot through my head as I stared down at my breakfast again.

The puppeteer kept on returning to my thoughts, no matter how important other things seemed... Even Mima and Yuuka... my lost hand... nothing seemed to be mattering anymore whenever I thought of Alice... or saw her.

...just why is this happening? I am no stranger to love... I had two women in my life, after all. And I swear... whatever I feel for Alice, it's not love. Not entirely, at least. Could this also be the hatred Alice spoke of? Love and hatred in one?

... I don't know anylonger... I know nothing anymore. We, who we are nothing compared to the size of the universe, know nothing... as there is nothing to know.

But still... What the hell is my problem with Alice?

I stared down at the breakfast in front of me... and then stood up and turned to the door.

Maybe heading to Pandaemonium today wasn't wrong, after all...

* * *

><p>This time, the doors weren't opened for me by a gold-blonde maid that had expected me... Rather than that, I was actually surprised at the sight I found when I opened the doors myself... Shinki was standing in the middle of the hall, with Yumeko running around, apparently randomly dusting off things, Yuki and Mai attaching purple ribbons everywhere, Sara cleaning the floor and Louise carrying things around... all while Sariel stood behind Shinki, watching things with a mixture of a bored and confused expression.<p>

"Uhm...", I began as I approached the goddess and the fallen angel, "...mind telling me what is going on?"

"Sara! You're doing great, but please don't forget the floor beneath the furniture! Louise, could you please push that couch aside so Sara can clean the floor there? Yuki, please watch out for th bucket of water aside Sara and... Yuki, I told you to be careful! Mai, are you alright? Please go and change clothes! Yuki! More ribbons over there! Yumeko...! Please continue, you're doing great!"

I sweatdropped along with my Flame-Soul and Insanity at the weird behaviour of the goddess. _"I wonder what got her so worked up...? She's totally ignoring me, flails her arms around and...!"_ In the very last second, I managed to duck as Shinki turned around and pointed towards a door... Geez, she almost hit me with her arm!

"Whoa, why is everybody so worked up...?", I muttered to nobody in particular upon seenig all the stress around me. "Byakuren Hijiri has announced herself... she's coming to visit us in two hours, along with her friends...", murmured the angel of death silently... so silent that I actually wondered how I managed to hear her over Shinki's enthusiastic shouting and encouraging of her followers and 'daughters'.

"Byakuren is coming to visit?", I asked in surprise... and ducked under another one of Shinki's enthusiastic swings of her arm. "Apparently.", replied Sariel, before she hovered away, apparently to retreat into her bedroom. I frowned as she left, but then turned to Shinki and tried to catch the goddesses attention.

"Excuse me, Shinki...", I began... only to avoid another swing as she showed Yuki where more ribbons were necessary. She's totally ignoring me! I know that I don't make much of an impression at times, but no one has ignored me like this before!

With a twitching eyelid, I watched as Shinki continued to wave around frantically, commanding everyone and anyone... and yet, she continued to compliment their work... especially Yumeko's, since the gold-blonde maid made her work perfectly and on her own.

Since the goddess continued to ignore me perfectly, I rolled my eyes, avoided yet another sudden turn from Shinki, and approached my favourite maid.

...Hey, Sakuya is nice and all, but I prefer Yumeko.

She almost hit me with a broom when she twirled around, ready to move to the next location, but stopped when she saw me. "Ah. Mister Ge... I mean, Chôzen.", she greeted, bowing quickly. "Hi there.", I chuckled, "...sure busy here today, huh?" Yumeko sweatdropped when I nodded over my shoulder to the wildly waving Shinki.

"Milady Shinki is incredibly excited... She hasn't been visited by Byakuren in many centuries, after all...", explained Yumeko sheepishly. I nodded, well knowing that Byakuren and Shinki hadn't seen each other in a while... still, this was just like Shinki to get all worked up over a thing like a visit.

"Fine. I may as well just act natural and blend in,eh?", I chuckled dryly as I saw all of them working, "...Do you need some help? I could sweep the floor, if you want..." Yumeko quickly shook her head at my offer, though. "Please don't, Chôzen. I prefer cleaning Pandaemonium by myself... that way, I know that I haven't forgotten a single corner... I'm already concerned and worried enough with all the others helping me clean... please don't make it worse.", giggled the maid sheepishly... and I couldn't help but chuckle a little as well.

"Fine then. Can I help somehow, nontheless?", I asked the maid. "Yeah... actually, you could.", she replied with a small smile. "So? How then?", I asked her, raising an eyebrow. When she suddenly leaned a little to the side and stared past me, I turned around as well.

"Stop Lady Shinki from killing everyone...", murmured Yumeko uneasily as we both watched with a sweatdrop how Shinki continued to twirl around... and had Sara lying knocked out next to her, apparently having been hit by Shinki's arm.

* * *

><p>A little more than two hours and fifteen minutes later, we all stood in a row in Pandaemonium's entrance hall, waiting for the arrival of the kind monk named Byakuren Hijiri. Everyone was kind of relaxed now that the work was done... that means, all but Shinki.<p>

"She's late! Oh! What if something happened to her? What if their ship didn't enter the portal and crashed into a mountain? Or if they commented on Reimu's empty donation box and she went all explosive on them?", cried the impatient goddess in a child-like manner, making us others feel kind of uncomfortable with the situation.

It was that moment, though, that the huge doors of Pandaemonium began to open, let Makai's dark light fall into the well-lit entrance hall. Some of the toxic miasma flew into the room as well in shape of thin, purple fog.

And as the fog entered the room, so did Byakuren Hijiri and her group. Byakuren was at the very front, followed by Shou and Nazrin in behind her, and Murasa, Nue, Mamizou, Ichirin and Unzan at the very end. While Byakuren seemed to be very excited as well (just like Shinki, by the way), Shou, Nazrin, Mamizou, Ichirin and Unzan all let their gazes trail through the room, apparently excited and in awe at the sight in front of them. Murasa and Nue looked as bored as ever, though...

"Shinki!", exclaimed Byakuren cheerily, only to be greeted by the excited goddess as well. Seeing them like this, hugging each other happily... I noticed how much alike those were. And I silently wondered how the two of them first met... a goddess of a demons land and a youkai monk don't meet every day for the first time, do they?

"It's good to see you again, my dear friend! It hurt to know that you were close, but that we couldn't meet!", cheered Shinki as she continued to hug her dear friend. "It hurt me too. But at least we are here again now.", replied Byakuren with a small and melodic hum to her voice.

"I am sorry I am this late, though.", sighed Byakuren as they ended their embrace, "...we had to pick somebody up on the way here. Someone who came to visit you as well." Confused as two who would come to visit her as well, Shinki leaned to the side and glanced over Byakuren's shoulder, while I glanced towards the door... and froze.

And not only because Alice had just left a corridor near the huge entrance doors, letting out a yawn and wearing nothing but a lightblue nightgown.

Walking in through the door were four people, even though I only knew so later on... at the moment I glanced into that direction, I only cared about two people. The two persons that entered the room.

The Shinigami of Seven Deadly Sins, Nanatsu no Taizai, and the Leader of all Angel of Death, Rumia Shisô.

Somewhere from seemingly far away I heard Byakuren say something like "...and of course, they are here to visit Chôzen Gekido.", but I ignored it. Instead, I watched as the two women walked over to Shinki and bowed, greeted the goddess, and then turned to me.

"Good morning, Chô~", sung Nanatsu in a melodic, sweet way. "Good to see ya aren't all depressed again.", commented Rumia merely, Tyrfing leaned onto her right shoulder as she showed me a cocky smile. "R-Rumia! Nanatsu!", I gasped, confused at this sight before me.

"Told'cha he would remember our names.", snickered Rumia sheepishly, playfully hitting the shoulder of the shinigami, who smiled back. "W-what are you... two doing here?", I muttered, still yet not able to comprehend the situation that had suddenly unfolded before me.

"Ah... You see... It took us a few days, but we actually began to understand your reasons for... your decision. Anyways, I guess we finally understood... and... that was when Byakuren approached us and told us of her planned trip to Makai, and offered us to come along.", began Nanatsu to explain, smiling at me.

"...so we knocked down Reimu's door, told her to let us into Makai, she agreed under the condition that she and Yukari would catch along and see how ya're doin', and well... here we are!", finished Rumia with her cocky grin. I was just about to ask another stupid question when I realized something. "Reimu? Yukari? Catch along?", I murmured, before I turned to my left... and indeed found Reimu Hakurei and Yukari Yakumo standing aside Shinki and Byakuren, talking with the godess and the monk.

Yukari turned into my direction for a second, though, and we locked our eyes... and she immediately seemed to realize that I was going to have to talk to her later on, as she gasped silently, and then nodded, before she hid a sinisiter, small smile in behind her folding fan, and turned back to Shinki.

...later, before she'd leave... I would have to talk to her, tell her I do now know about Mima and... and apologize to her and Shikieiki for not trusting them with their suspicions towards Mima... It's convenient that Yukari is here now. Spares me the way to Gensokyo to talk with her.

In the end, I would have to talk to her anyways... before I confront Mima, that is. I need to know what Yukari and Shikieiki have found out so far... and whoever else is involved into this "we-don't-trust-Mima" operation... It can't be just Yukari and Shikieiki, right? I just have this feeling that this whole thing ran deeper than it appeared to be.

When Yukari turned away again, I glanced for a second at Reimu, before I turned to Nanatsu and Rumia before me. "You don't look too well, you know?", commented Nanatsu, a light frown on her face as she looked up and down on me.

I couldn't help but roll my eyes a little at that, but decided to keep the comment that immediately appeared in my mind for myself. "Everything is fine. It's just that I still have to get used to Makai's different cycle of day and night.", I lied... Yeah. A lie. I won't want them to worry about me... and thus, I lie. Yet again.

It didn't look like they believed me, though... Rumia was giving me a sceptical frown, while Nanatsu continued to look with worry at me... Seems I have to deceive them... again.

"Look... No matter what you'll say now... I am okay with my decision and it was the only right thing to do... and one day you'll realize that as well.", I sighed, closing my eyes as I felt a headache approaching. And just this morning I thought that 'this was going to be just another day'...

"My life has become a bit boring, but that's alright... I start to adapt to Makai... and soon, I'll be the old Chôzen again. Just wait for it.", I smiled reassuringly... inside my mind, though, the ghostly image of Mima, holding a bloody knife in her right and an insane smile on her lips, appeared... Nothing was as alright as I pretended it to be.

"When... you told us you were going to stay in Makai from now on... You said someone was out there, planning to kill you... and that this person wouldn't hesitate killing other persons if it meant to hurt you... Was that true? Is there really someone out there...?", whispered Nanatsu with a worried, questioning frown... and I bit down on my lower lip... Shit, had I really mentioned that? I was trying not to involve them!

"...Yes.", I admitted eventually, hesitantly. "Who is it, Chôzen? And why?", asked Nanatsu.

...Shit! Shit, I can't tell them... if I tell them now, I involve them into this... that what I had tried to avoid first! They knew already too much, and any information more would mean that Mima could try targetting them as soon as she would hear that they are not only still close to me, but also know of her schemes! ...or even worse... they try to confront Mima before I have the chance to do so...!

"It... it is...", began Nanatsu anew, stepped closer to me until she stood right before me, forced me to look into her black, worried eyes, "...it is Mima, isn't it? Mima is trying to kill you, right?" I cringed madly as I heard it. And immediately looked around. Luckily, no one had noticed or listened to us... but they were all surprised when I grabbed Nanatsu and Rumia by the shoulders and darted down the next corridor with them.

Nanatsu complained a little as I pulled her along, but I didn't let go. No one is allowed to listen to this! Yukari and Byakuren may know about Mima's schemes, but... I don't know how much Shinki, her daughters or Reimu know... and if anyone of them blabs to Mima that I know of her plans... I am worried especially about Shinki.

The problem with Shinki isn't that I don't trust her... but she is a good friend of Mima, and upon hearing that I suspect Mima of planning to kill me, she might ask Mima about it... and then, the evil spirit would be warned about me not being any longer oblivious of her plans...

As soon as I spotted an open door, I pushed the two in there and closed the door behind myself. "Shit, don't blurt it out like that...!", I hissed towards Nanatsu, who frowned at me. "So it is Mima, huh?", she sighed, closing her eyes. "Yeah. I just noticed it as well... when Byakuren told me about a woman that appeared several times at her seal to study her spells to use them to kill 'the walking enigma'... and the description of said woman fit only Mima.", I explained under a growl.

"I see... but why?", asked Rumia, finally speaking up as well. "I don't know yet... I still have to find that out.", I replied, before I narrowed my eyes at the two of them. "Listen up now, okay? I want that you two stay out of this... I don't want Mima to hurt you. And she will definetly try to use you two to get to me if you give her the impression that you are not only close to me, but do know more than you should. Besides... this is a thing in between me and Mima. So I'll be the only one to confront her, is that clear?" The two of them frowned a little at my snarl, but then nodded.

"I guess we have to trust you in this then.", murmured Rumia, though she had a little smirk on her lips. I nodded. "You will have to.", I confirmed. "But why don't you try to get somebody to help you? You could try and ask Yukar...", began Nanatsu, but flinched when I shook my head and interrupted her. "That's why I pulled you away from the others in the first place... I don't know who I can trust, and who not. Shinki is a good friend of Mima's, after all... and Yukari and Byakuren are already involved. I will have to see how far I can trust these and what they know.", I muttered.

Nanatsu seemed to be pleased with that answer, at least for now, and merely nodded. "Fine then... lets head back.", I muttered and turned away... only to notice that Rumia, which had fallen silent again, was looking down at my...

I followed her gaze... and stopped when I looked at it myself. My gloved hand. "...'natsu, please go ahead. There's something I have to talk with Chôzen about...", muttered Rumia, surprising the Shinigami. "But... can't you just...", complained Nanatsu, but Rumia shook her head. "No. Please."

The Shinigami frowned confused at her girlfriend, then at me... and then let out a sigh, before she nodded and headed for the door. She frowned a last time at us before she closed the door... and as soon as she had, I turned back to Rumia.

The angel of death still stood on the same spot, her eyes still fixed on my right hand... she knew what rested beneath the glove. She had seen it. The lack of an actual hand...

"Just a small cut, huh?", snorted Rumia eventually, causing me to cringe slightly. "W-what?", I asked, blinking in surprise and confusion. "You told Nanatsu it was 'just a small cut that you didn't want to become infected'...", growled the angel of death, stepping closer.

"Show me."

I let out a sigh as she demanded to see the hand... but I eventually rose my right hand and pulled the glove slowly off. Rumia's eyes narrowed the second that she saw the clean, white bone, green energy flowing in between it. She obvserved it a little longer, before she glanced up at me. "How?"

"When I tried to end my fight with Utsuho by drowning us in magma, the highly nuclear-charged magma burned parts of our flesh off... she regenerated immediately after resurfacing from the magma, due to the Yatagarasu's powers, but I didn't regenerate until I copied her ability.", I explained after a long sigh. "It was okay after your fight with Utsuho... why does it look like that again then?", murmured Rumia, nodding at my bony hand.

"...it happened a while after you and Nanatsu left the party at Chireiden... my hand began to tingle from within... and then, before my eyes, began to rot away, until it eventually began to burn like a piece of paper and... was reduced to this.", I sighed, holding up the hand in question.

"I see... why?", asked Rumia, frowning again. "I don't know... and neither does Shikieiki..." Rumia nodded. "One last question... why did you hide it from us?"

At this question, I couldn't help but chuckle dryly.

"Rumia... What would you think if there was a freak running around with a hand reduced to bones? Everyone that wouldn't know me would think of me as a disgusting, malformed being... others would run away in fear of me being an undead or something like that... and those who I know would be incredibly worried about me. And don't forget Nanatsu. She'd go nuts if she saw this.", I snorted. "...I see. But really... you could've told us. Do you know how shocked I was when I first saw that?", exclaimed Rumia, grabbing my bony wrist and holding it up so I could see my "bad hand".

I let out a sigh, yanked my hand out of her grip, and put the glove back on. "Don't worry about this, alright? I spoke with Shikieiki, and she said that there is a chance that it is only a temporary condition and might regenerate soon. It could take months, years... but could also be healed in a week from now.", I muttered, making sure that my glove hid the lack of flesh. "...or it could stay forever like that. What if that happens? Will you ever tell somebody? Or wear that glove forever?", snarled the angel of death, but I just snorted and shook my head, denying an answer.

Rumia let out a sigh before she spoke again. "You better tell Nanatsu soon, okay? She'll be worried as hell, but you can't leave her in the dark like that... Please understand that we may not have a relationship like the one we should and want to have anylonger... but we still care about each other, right?"

I nodded, but sighed inwards. Shit.

"You almost remind me of how you were in the first days we met... ferocious, angry...", I commented, rubbing my bony wrist. "That's... that's because...", began Rumia, but trailed off, hesitated. I frowned and glanced into her direction. **"King."**

A shock went through my body as Insanity reacted to her, pushed me back into my mind, and took control of the body. **"You called"**, asked Insanity, even though I felt that he was hesistant and... annoyed. Hesistant because he was somewhat sorry for his outburst of fury the last time he talked with her... and annoyed because of..

**"And didn't I fucking tell you to not call me 'king' anymore? I am not your king anym..!"**, began Insanity... but was suddenly interrupted. **"Shut the hell up and listen to me, shithead!"**, roared Rumia in a distorted voice... a voice that only surfaced when she was in her 'insanity' state... the state in which she and her Insanity cooperated. After all, unlike with me, her Insanity was not an entirely own personality.

Insanity actually took a step back, surprised at the sudden outburst from the angel of death. **"I call you what I want, do you fucking get me? It might be true that I have chosen Nanatsu... but I am fucking still your queen, and you're my goddamn, dense king!"**, screamed Rumia, pushing Insanity against the wall in behind us.

Startled and shocked, Insanity looked down at the slightly smaller woman. **"Now... If you're wondering how and why I react as I do..."**, began Rumia, looking up into Insanity's eyes with crimson glowing eyes, **"...it's because of... your outburst last time. After you shouted at me like that... I came to realize that you were right. I wasn't the Rumia anymore that I was supposed to be... not the Rumia you knew, and not the Rumia Nanatsu loved. She admitted that I was behaving unlike me. Not ferocious, merciless, powerful."**, growled the angel of death.

**"...are you saying that...?"**, began Insanity, and Rumia nodded. **"Together with my insane side, I try to become once more who I was... When we meet again for the next time, I may as well be myself again..."**, whispered Rumia... before she took a few steps back and allowed Insanity some space.

**"...Nanatsu needs me that way. She needs someone strong at her side... and with you no longer there, I will have to be that person."**, sighed Rumia... before she closed her eyes. The moment she opened them again, they had returned to their natural red colour.

Insanity took a few deep breaths.. before he suddenly retreated into my mind again. I was surprised when he did so... and even more when I heard him cackle all the way, even as he was long gone. An evil, insane laughter. Insanity was pleased. More than pleased.

"...don't say anything now, alright? I need to... recover from this now. I am not at my full power yet, and not... not myself yet. Not entirely. So let us just let it as it is now... and let's head back. The others are probably waiting already...", sighed Rumia, stepping past me to the door.

I could only stare after her as she opened the door and left the room... and wonder just what the heck had happened.

* * *

><p>When I entered the great hall again, I found that Byakuren was still talking with Shinki and Yukari, while Reimu had walked over to Alice and was now speaking with her about something. The followers of Byakuren had somehow begun a quite heated discussion with the servants and "daughters" of Shinki about which was the better one: Shinki or Byakuren.<p>

Nanatsu and Rumia stood a little to the side, staring directly at me. I, for my part, though, didn't go to them, and instead approached Yukari. The Sukima no Youkai looked at me the moment that I stood next to her. We exchanged a short glance and she nodded, and then she turned to Byakuren and Shinki to excuse herself for a moment.

Before she could, though, it was Reimu who stopped her when she spoke up. "By the way, Shinki...", began the Hakurei miko as she turned towards the goddess, "...it would be great to see you and your followers at the Hakurei Shrine Festival tomorrow. I hope you find the time to spend me a visit."

Shinki rose an eyebrow, but then smiled softly at the miko. "We will definetly visit you, Reimu. Thank you for the invitation. But may I ask why?", replied Shinki with her motherly smile. "I just thought you guys would like to be involved once in a while. Gensokyo's full of action and you don't even know about it.", chuckled Reimu, even though she sweatdropped a little.

"Of course, Chôzen, you are invited as well.", added Reimu when she noticed me. I nodded a little, enough for the Hakurei maiden to be confirmed that I noticed her, and watched as she turned back to Alice. I, on the other hand, took this moment to glance towards Yukari once more... the Sukima had already excused herself and had opened one of her famous gaps for me to enter.

I nodded and followed her inside the weird world that belonged to her.

"What's it that you want to talk with me about?", asked Yukari, who lay on her side on a gap, as soon as the gap had closed in behind me. I frowned a little at the directness in Yukari's usually playful voice and behaviour. "My, aren't we direct today?", I teased her, but Yukari just waved it off and asked me once more what I wanted to talk with her about.

"Fine.", I grumbled, annoyed by Yukari's different behaviour today, "...what I want to talk about is Mima." Yukari's frown increased all of sudden and she rose an eyebrow at me. "Mima?", she asked. "Mima. Like, the same Mima you and Shikieiki suspect to plan something.", I confirmed with a nod. "What about her?", requested Yukari to know now, rising from her gap until she sat on it.

"...I have finally come to realize that you are right, Yukari. Mima is planning to kill me...", I sighed. The Sukima narrowed her eyes at me, apparently confused... no wonder. She didn't know what had caused me to change my mind about Mima all of sudden, after all.

"Before you ask... Byakuren saw her. Mima has been studying Byakuren's dark magic... she muttered to Byakuren that she'd use it to... kill the 'walking enigma'... and we both know that that is me, Yukari.", I sighed. The Sukima no Youkai nodded slowly, then stood up from her gap and walked over to me.

"I see. Please wait a second.", sighed Yukari, flicked her fingers... and surprised me when several gaps opened at once, showing several people I knew.

"Yukari?", asked Shinki as she stared into the gap before her. "Oh my. So he has come to realize.", commented Suwako. "Yes I have.", I confirmed. "About time he did. Mima has been growing quite dangerous lately and he was totally oblivious to it. As usual.", groaned Kanako from her gap. "Please don't be so hard on him.", chuckled Komachi. "Ignorance is no excuse, Komachi. You should know.", chuckled that mysterious Shinigami called Minoue from a gap next to Komachi's.

I frowned as I recognized all of them... most of them with an important incfluence on Gensokyo. Aside Yukari and me, we had Shinki, Byakuren, Suwako and Kanako, Shikeiki, Meiling, Reimu, as well as Komachi and Minoue... "Finally.", huffed Shikieiki in annoyance.

"Look, I also came to apologize to you all for not accepting sooner that Mima was fooling me...", I sighed, before I bowed, "...I hope you can accept my apology." "Acceptance is the first step to recovery and understanding.", commented Minoue, shouldering her golden scythe. "Well said, Minoue.", added Shikieiki with a soft smile.

"So...", I began as I rose once more, a soft smile on my lips, "...you all knew about this? That Yuuka and Mima were planning something?" Several nods confirmed this. "...but we were fooled like you, Chôzen. I myself, despite knowing of it, didn't recognize the ritual of bonded hearts until it was too late.", sighed Meiling, closing her eyes.

"They used us... used our lack of knowledge about the ritual, as well as our belief in the good in everyone.", growled Suwako slightly. She wasn't very pleased... it was obvious to someone like me and Kanako, who had trained under her. And as such, we were the ones which immediately grew nervous. "Uhm... calm down, Suwa. Now that Chôzen Gekido, Insei no Youkai, has finally realized it as well, we have an advantage...", chuckled Kanako uneasily... and was frowned at when she used, once more, my full name and full title.

"Uhuh. But she's right.", huffed Reimu, "...Mima does not know that Chôzen is now aware of her scheme." "Our luck, so to say.", hummed Yukari aside me. "Now that he is aware of it... what will be our next step?", asked Komachi.

"I suggest to be cautious. We cannot be fooled by our small advantage now... after all, we still do not know the true motive of Mima, and what she and Yuuka have in store.", spoke Shikieiki from her gap, before she looked down at a few pages in front of her. Apparently, she was busy... and still talked with us. That was how important this situation was, huh?

"Shikieiki-sama is right. We mustn't rush things now.", agreed Minoue. "Agreed.", replied everyone around me, making me feel like an idiot. I looked all around me at the different people... when I noticed Reimu being in thoughts. "...What's on your mind, Reimu?", asked Shinki, having apparently noticed it as well.

"...I think I know how to prepare a trap for them.", spoke the Hakurei maiden as she looked up. "I'm listening.", replied Suwako immediately after sharing a glance with Meiling. "...tomorrow is the Hakurei Shrine Festival, and a lot of us are going to appear, right?", asked Reimu, getting several nods in response, "...we corner them there and I seal them when they are distracted."

"That sounds like a plan, Reimu.", smiled Komachi, but a sigh from Meiling caused her smile to disappear. "Too dangerous. We don't know if Mima and Yuuka have planned to execute their plan tomorrow on the festival.", growled the gatekeeper of the Scarlet Devil Mansion. "It was just decided yesterday that the festival would be tomorrow, so they had no time to prepare anything.", countered Reimu again, but Meiling shook her head.

"I fought Mima down in the hell of blazing fires where she watched how Chôzen fought against Utsuho Reiuji... and I learned there that Mima isn't thrown off guard by such a thing as a small miscalculation to her plans. Even though she hadn't thought of Insanity, she was not caught off guard when he appeared and almost won against the insane Reiuji... and even after Chôzen survived the event in which she had planned him to die, she still continued. She thought everything through.", corrected Meiling.

A short silenced followed this, but it was eventually broken when Shinki spoke up again. "We could nontheless keep out an eye for them tomorrow.", she suggested. Several nods of agreement followed this. "I fear that, until she makes her move, we won't be able to come to a conclusion.", sighed Yukari.

"I sent my girls to observe the mansion in the middle of the sunflower field you spoke about just two days ago... Under the cover of 'just passing by'. I told them to keep out an eye for the inhabitants of the mansion... Shou pretended to have lost something as they flew over it on the Palanquin, just to have an excuse for entering the mansion... it turned out that nobody was at home.", spoke Byakuren with a sigh.

"Shit. So the bird has flown...", I muttered to myself. "...how unfortunate.", murmured Shinki right after. "So we must fear that they have already begun whatever they have planned. We should better be all alerted then and watch out for any signs of the two.", suggested Yukari from aside me.

"Definetly.", replied Suwako. "We'll send Sanae down to the Hakurei Shrine tomorrow so you have a little backup.", added the other goddess of the Moriya Shrine. We all nodded. "Do that. Shinki... You, your followers and Chôzen will come to the shrine tomorrow, right? Reimu and I will be there as well.", spoke Yukari as she turned towards the silverhaired goddess of Makai, followed by a nod from Reimu. "We will.", agreed Shinki.

"Komachi and Minoue will be there as well in my place.", spoke Shinki as she looked up from the pages in front of her. "Alright, Shikieiki-sama!", exclaimed both Shinigami at the same time. "Since Remilia is invited as well and will bring the inhabitants of the mansion along, I will be at the shrine as well.", added Meiling.

It was quite weird to hear her say Remilia's name rather than "Ojou-sama" or "Milady"... but in the end, Remilia's power was weak compared to that of Meiling, who happened to be a dragon of all Youkai... and a rainbow dragon at that... Meiling had not to submit to Remi, and yet she did so willingly. Quite weird.

"My girls and I will be there as well.", smiled Byakuren eventually. Yukari nodded. "Fine. So we have at least someone around in case Mima is spotted or tries something funny...", murmured the Sukima. "Right. If we do not manage to spot either of them tomorrow, though, or they may not even appear... we will have to wait for them to act. Nobody will try to do anything, is that clear?", exclaimed Reimu, followed by several nods... and then, she turned to me.

"...especially not by you, Chôzen! Is that clear?", asked Reimu. I hesitated a little... in my mind, I saw that forbidden part of the library in Makai again. The scene replayed in which Yumeko had told me of the dangerous books that belonged to Mima...

"Is that clear, Chôzen?", repeated Reimu, this time with a little bit of venom. This time I looked up at her... and nodded eventually. "Fine...", I grumbled. Reimu nodded. "Very well.", she replied, before he gap closed all of sudden.

The others nodded a last time, before all of their gaps closed as well, leaving only me and Yukari in this world. The Sukima no Youkai let out a long sigh, before she turned to me and extended a hand to me. "Good to know that you've finally realized the danger that is Mima.", smiled Yukari... and we both smiled at each other as I took her hand.

"Well then... let's head back to Makai. I heard Shinki has prepared some big 'welcome back' party for Byakuren... And I heard they have cake there.", chuckled Yukari.

_**"CAKE!"**_, I exclaimed in perfect unison with Yukari, Insanity and my Flame-Soul, and we threw our hands into the air.

Cake is always great~

* * *

><p>It was late in the evening when Yukari, Reimu, Nanatsu and Rumia eventually left with Byakuren.<p>

The cake had been great, by the way.

Anyways! They left without a dramatic scene... I almost thought that Nanatsu and Rumia would try to convince me to come back with them... but I think they have really accepted my decision. And I can only say that I am happy about that... to know that they respect and accept my decision... Finally.

Since it was already late in the evening, I thought about going home... and actually, had been about to do that. I am damn tired as it is, and that party certainly wasn't really helping my exhaustion. However, when I decided to go home, there was one small problem...

...I don't know where the hell I am. I wish I could say this was a joke just now, but the party had been in a room somewhere in the back of Pandaemonium... and I've never been there. I thought that just following the corridors would've helped me find my way outside... but it only brought me into a dead end. And here I am now, standing in front of a large, white double door.

_**"Yo... It's only a suggestion, but... why don't you just knock and that door and find out who lives in there? Probably the only way to find out here... by asking whoever lives behind that door to help you find the exit."**_, suggested my Flame-Soul.

I let out a sigh at that... Well, yeah. He was right. I lost my way in here, and I fear the only way to find out of this maze-like palace is to ask somebody help me... Can't be worse then Elis, right?

With no other real choice than to enter the bedroom in front of me, I walked to the door, knocked and pushed it open. "I am sorry to intrude, but I kinda lost my way and I wanted to ask yo..." I froze as I opened my eyes and looked up... only to immediately hold back a nosebleed at the scene in front of me.

In the middle of the room, wearing nothing more than a lightblue bra with white frills and panties of the same colour, stood... "A-Ah! I'm sorry, Alice!", I gasped and quickly turned around, tried to make my way out of the room... when several Shanghai dolls closed the doors.

Immediately feeling a sense of dread, I turned around slowly, almost fearing to find Alice behind me with a knife or something... but to my surprise, the puppeteer stood still in the same spot, her dress still in her hands, and a soft blush on her face.

"Please... don't go...", murmured Alice, looking down at her dress. "I... I didn't mean to walk in on you changing! Please, believe me!", I exclaimed quickly, bowing deeply... rather to hide my blush and my embarrassment instead of to show respect.

Damn it... I had to walk in on Alice, of all people! Why does it keep happening? Why do I keep on walking in on my rivals and worst enemies changing their clothes? _**"Ha! Now that you say it... You did 'walk in' on Kanako changing before, didn't you?"**_, chuckled my Flame-Soul in my head.

When I rose my gaze, Alice wasn't looking into my direction, a furious blush on her face. "S-say, C-Chôzen...", she muttered, "...what is with us now?"

This question caused me to frown slightly. "With... us? And what happened to 'Gekilldo'?", I asked, still fighting the heat in my face. Come on, this was Alice were talking about! My worst rival, the one I hate so much that I love her...! Goddammit, why does she have such a nice body?

"...We're... alone now... and... and I want to be serious now. We need to talk.", muttered Alice, finally facing me, despite her blush. I felt my own face heat up again... but I agreed with her. We had to talk.

"Please... uhm... sit down...", muttered Alice and gestured to a small table at the side of the room. I nodded and walked over to the table, while Alice followed me... Goddammit, why isn't she putting on some clothes?

Once we both sat by the table, Alice let out a sigh and closed her eyes for a moment. "Where are we now, Chôzen?", asked Alice after a while of silence. "What do you mean?", I asked. My blush had finally calmed down... and so had the blush of Alice.

"What is our relationship now? First... first, I wanted only to kill you, Chôzen. Wanted you to be gone. I thought you were in the way of Marisa and me...", whispered Alice, leaning onto her hands, "...then... then, you helped me understand myself. And from there on, I didn't know what to feel towards you... and then... then, you were trying to find your lost self-assurance... and I began to... to..." Alice blushed flared up again, her cheeks a bright red as she turned her gaze away. "...then I began to... develop feelings for you...", muttered Alice.

I couldn't help but smile a little at the sight before me. Alice was quite cute like this... But was it right? Was the warmth that spread through me in this moment... right?

"...it all felt... so right when we were kissing for the first time. I thought I had saved the first kiss for Marisa, but... but the moment when I kissed you... I didn't even care. And it doesn't hurt me to know that... that I gave my first kiss to you...", whispered the young blonde in front of me. "...but after the warning of Shikieiki Yamaxanadu... I don't know what to feel anymore, Chôzen..."

Alice and I exchanged a short, but deep glance... "You know Alice...", I sighed, closing my eyes as I felt another headache rising up, "...I don't know anymore, either. Sometimes, I wish I could just... just jump at you and... ravish you... and other times...", I began... but trailed off eventually. Alice and I shared another glance... and then, at the same time, turned away to hide our blushes.

"Damn you, Shikieiki...", we sighed at the same time... and then smiled. "I'm sorry, Alice...", I sighed and stood up. The puppeteer looked apologetically at me as I looked down at her with a worried smile. "...I am sorry for confusing you like this. You're still young and... and I shouldn't do all of this to you. You shouldn't even... feel the way you feel for me. Marisa is the only one you should love.", I sighed.

Alice let out a sigh as well. "Y-yeah. I guess you're right and... and you shouldn't feel like you feel for me, as well...", she murmured. But as we glanced at each other again... the magic was there again. We both blushed again. "...and yet you do...", we whispered at the same moment.

Letting out a deep sigh, we both smiled at each other. "...I think that is where we are...", I chuckled. "Yeah...", whispered Alice, "...we are here. And nothing changed." I nodded, a soft smile on my lips. "Shikieiki's warning hasn't changed a thing, has it? We still are here... we still hate each other... and we still love each other. We still use and abuse each other..."

It remained silent then. We both just were there, in her room... She was sitting by the table, I was standing aside it... and all was oblivious. It was like a moment I usually only shared with Nanatsu or Rumia before the two of them became a couple...

I shook my head and freed myself of this strange moment. No! NO! This wasn't right! I... Alice... we shouldn't...!

I twirled around, my blush flaring up yet again. "A-ah... I-I'm sorry...I.. I gotta go home now! It's late!", I gasped and quickly stepped up to the door... only to be stopped when the original Shanghai (I could tell it was her because of her dress being lightblue, rather than darkblue like that of other Shanghai) floated in front of me, holding her hands up as if to tell me that I should stop.

Slowly, I turned around until I saw Alice. She was standing now... she stood aside her bed, still only in her undergarments... was blushing madly... and nagging on her right thumb.

"C-Chôzen...", she whispered in a way that could only be described as hesistant, "...c-could you do me a favour?"

I rose an eyebrow at this. Favour? What favour?

"C-Could you...", began Alice again, looked up and deep into my eyes, "...stay the night?"

Oh. Just that. Just staying the night with her in her room and...

"WHAT?", I gasped.

The puppeteer murmured a little, but then looked at me again. "I... I can understand if you don't want to. It's just...", whispered Alice, turning away again. "Hey, hold it right there! First off, I didn't say no and... Just explain this to me! Stay with you? L-Like... sleeping here? In this room... wi-with you?", I asked confused.

Alice nodded slowly.

"S-stay here... w-w-with me...", she repeated. "A-and... where should I... sleep...?", I whispered.

Alice stayed quiet. I did as well. Even Insanity and my Flame-Soul didn't speak up and tease me.

Eventually, Alice turned her gaze a little. I followed her gaze. And it stopped on Alice's queen-size bed.

...What the hell?

_**"Huh... now... take the opportunity... or not?"**_

My Flame-Soul was right... Yes... or no?

* * *

><p><em>Hohohohoho~<em>

_I am mean, ain't I? I mean.. ending it like this? I know, nobody likes cliffhangers, but in my opinion, you need them sometimes to keep a story interesting. I think, though, that cliffhangers are killing a story in case that the next update takes forever until it appears... I swear that the chapter that follows this one will appear friday or saturday!_

_Well... Chôzen... you have an opportunity now. Share the bed with Alice or not? We will have to wait for the next chapter until we will know if he accepted or not~ Don't worry. If things go as I want them, the chapter is there either friday or saturday evening._

_One of the most important parts of this Intermission Arc is to clear Chôzen's and Alice's relationship once and for all up. The real extent of their relationship will be revealed next chapter, so stay tuned for that!_

_The easiest part of this chapter was the "emergency meeting" part... when Chôzen met with Yukari and the others who know of Mima's and Yuuka's plans. Did you guess it were that much? And are that really all of those who are aware of Mima's plans?_

_The part in between Rumia and Insanity... god, I wanted to write that thing a while now... even though Rumia is not herself again, she's on the way of "recovery"... Is that really the right thing to do? Insanity wants Rumia to be his "queen" again... and she wants to be that as well. And Nanatsu does need a strong person to hold onto... with Chôzen gone, this would be Rumia. But... the old, kind of violent Rumia? Or is she really violent?_

_Oh boy, this chapter kinda turns everything around yet again, huh? Chôzen and Alice's relationship develops despite Shikieiki's interference, Nanatsu and Rumia have come to accept Chôzen's decision over the course of the two weeks of seperation, and the group that plots against Mima has grown... everything seems to hint that the end of the first book is near, huh?_

_If that really is the case... we'll see~_

_Anyways, thanks for reading this chapter, review if you feel the need like it, and we see us next chapter~ _

_So long~_


	81. Chapter 78 Love&Hate Date!

_How's it going, guys and gals? Sorrow and Hexer here!_

_Whoa, third chapter this week.. I'm really typing like a madman, ain't I? Anyways... I actually finished this intermission arc in less than a week! Yeah! If things continue like this, I'll reach the end of I-Negative Bullet in no time and we can finally move on to the second book!_

_Now that'd be awesome, huh? But we are not there yet, so don't go all overboard._

_Sorry, though, that this chapter was uploaded than I had promised... Complications that I hadn't foreseen prevented me from finishing this chapter on friday... and yesterday, I had barely enough time to continue it a little. I hope you can forgive me for not holding my promise._

_Well then... I guess I should stop writing so much here and finally move on to the chapter... I guess you do want to see if Chôzen decided to stay the night with Alice, eh?_

_Before we start the chapter... Review Time~_

_**StupidityNowOffersWisdom**__... _I guess the interaction sure was a little amusing, eh? And if you liked that interaction... just wait until you see how this chapter starts. Hexer04 was laughing his ass off when he read the interaction with Alice and Shinki...

_**Nicholas Crossworth**__... _Another very detailed review. Thank you for that~

In my opinion, the bony hand is cool as well... So cool that I actually created a Minecraft Skin for Chôzen. Okay, a few more... Skins of Chôzen's different states during the course of Negative Bullet. And my actual one has bony hands as well. Looks weird, but I like it. *sweatdrop*

Cute Shinki is cute, but if you see her this chapter, you may overthink approaching her again. I keep my distance, I swear. About Chôzen's interaction with the characters... I see what I can do. I guess I am not at my full capacity at the moment, with school about to end and lots of stuff to do here and there... I have a lot on my mind, you see? Bugs me even as I write, and I hope that I can soon think clear again.

I sure had to smile when I read the part with the Anti-Mima group... and realized how right you were. It is actually the "old maid's alliance plus lazy Shinigami and Chôzen"... Didn't notice that until you mentioned it. At the moment, this alliance is one step ahead of Mima... or are they? We have to see about that... We don't know how far Mima has planned everything...

...Please don't kill Chôzen for walking in on a changing Alice. *resists urge to nosebleed* You're not the only one who wants him dead for that, I believe... What I mean about that? You'll see~

_And so, we move on~_

_Let's start the chapter, shall we?~_

_DISCLAIMER: I do not own Touhou/Project Shrine Maiden, as it belongs to ZUN. However, Chôzen Gekido (and his responsible personalities), Nanatsu no Taizai, Ryoko Jigoku, Shiho Kumo, Kayako Saeki Henge and Sly do belong to me, as for I have created them._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 3: Love&amp;Hate Date!<strong>_

This morning was quite different than those before... For the first time since I had started to live in Makai, I was aware that I had actually been sleeping, not just lying awake all night. For the first time since I had become part of Makai's inhabitants, I felt comfortable.

...almost too comfortable.

The soft breathing of a second person right next to me didn't throw me off guard... it was exactly that soft breathing that had helped me to sleep in the first place. The calming effect of this soft breathing, the warmth as the second body lay in my arms, cuddled into my side, holding tightly onto my left arm...

A soft smile passed my lips as I rose my right arm and moved a hand through my hair. Shit, just how do I always get into such situations? I don't know if I should be proud of myself or not for being in the position I am in... but heck, right now I don't care! I've got one of the most beautiful girls I know in my arms...!

"You know, Chôzen...", whispered Alice all of sudden, cuddling her petite frame into my side even more, "...you're not the man of my dreams... you're not the one I have fallen for... I can't even like you... and... and yet here we are, drowning our sorrows in our hatred for one another... Isn't it... weird?"

I didn't answer. I had no answer for that. And actually, I don't think she even wanted me to answer.

"Love and hatred are almost the same... Burning love, Blazing hatred... you understand what I mean, don't you?", continued Alice, looking up. I looked back into these clear, sad, blue eyes... Alice was beautiful. Was strong, and yet had her soft side... and until now, she would be only showing it to two people. Marisa was one of them. Having stolen Alice's heart, she would gain anything Alice would ever offer to someone.

I am happy about being the other person... being the one Alice hates the most doesn't make me feel so lonely anymore. It made me feel strong and secure, ticking Alice off a confirmation of her hatred for me and the blazing feeling in my heart proof enough that I hated her just as much.

But it was like Alice had said. Love and hatred are almost the same... Lying here in her bed with her, with Alice Margatroid, the person I despised with everything I had, and yet respected like no one else... Yes, what she says is true. And no one aside her would ever see this side of me. This masochistic side I only showed towards her, loving the thrill of being used and abused by her, and only her... and the thrill when I returned the favor, used and abused her...

...but before you get it wrong, no violence is involved, and nothing that went further than a bite during a passionate kiss. It was the unspoken rule between me and Alice to never let things go further than that... to never hurt one another too much, and never speak of what happened in between us... and never, ever to give into the desire that was pent-up in between us... the sick desire that one should never feel...

Alice Margatroid... I will never speak out these words, and you won't reply... but... the desire is strong. I hate you. And I love you. And I know that you feel the same. And I know that you feel, just as much as I do, that this sick love of hatred in between us shouldn't be. We should hate each other, avoid each others paths... and not constantly cross them. Not like this.

This night had just been another dare... we dared to be this close, seeing if the other one would do something... Neither of us did a thing... So we laid here for hours, sleeping softly in one anothers embrace... That should not be the case, and yet it was.

You do not belong to me, and I do not belong to you. You should lay in Marisa's arms rather than in mine. And I should hold onto either an angel of death or a Shinigami. But neither do you lay in Marisa's arms, nor to I hold onto a Shinigami or an angel of death.

Instead, we both lay here next to each other, holding us close, mourning silently after the love we do not experience. I know just as much as you do that we both just use the other one... even at this very moment. At this very moment, you and I... we use each other again. To comfort ourselves... and somehow, the other one... even though we don't want to.

If I could decide at this very moment, I would wish to stay forever like this... in your embrace, and you in mine. But we both know that this shouldn't even be for one second. Sick as our love is, it is not meant to be. What we do is wrong, selfish desires leading us to use and abuse one another... Selfish desires whispering in our ears...

We hate what we should do, and what we are supposed to do. So here we are, holding another, wasting no thought of tomorrow or today, just thinking about us and each other... until the darkest ray comes and seperates us yet again...

It doesn't even feel like betrayal... I don't feel like I betray anyone. And I guess you do not as well... We don't even really love each other, so how should we betray one that we do love? There's nothing more in between us than blazing hatred and similiarities... but love isn't really involved. We bite each other during kisses... use the other one to comfort ourselves and such things...

...betraying isn't even possible, if there is no one to betray. Aside our own feelings. And that, we do not. Just because we were here together meant that we did not betray our own feelings, did not deceive them, or push them away.

I think Rumia once said something like this... "Betrayal and the like doesn't feel so wrong anymore" (1)... Yeah. Yeah, that was it.

Alice made the rain inside me stop once more. She brought to an end what I could not stop alone. And as usual when the sun came through and the rain left, a rainbow graced the sky. And when Alice stopped my rain, she created a rainbow on my sky... but a rainbow didn't stay forever, soon perished... and so, it was with my rainbow.

My rainbow stopped the moment that I began to doubt the correctness of our doing. It wasn't right for me to be here. I was taking a place only Marisa should take. And as such, I had to make place before Alice and I get used to each other.

Shikieiki was right. Alice and I shouldn't go further than we already went. Our relationship was at a point where I'd say it was healthy. We hated each other and loved each other. But we would never get further than a bite during a passionate kiss... and even that was already too far. But there was no turning back now, was there? We were at this point, and turning around now was impossible... what if Marisa comes into the mix now? What if Alice and Marisa do start an relationship? What would become of me...?

...Of course, I'd back up. No. I'd act as if I never had been in this spot. It would hurt to let Alice go now... but I should already be used to that. I had to let go again and again to let go of the guilt that I felt. The guilt of long forgotten days.

Alice let out a small moan of complaint when I took her hands from my arm and freed myself that way. And she looked quizically at me when I sat up on the edge of the bed we had shared.

...before you think anything wrong now... that was all of it. We had merely shared this bed. I admit that there was one or another heated kiss last night... but nothing further. I wouldn't forgive myself if I had done such a thing. Not to Alice.

_**"Hey. You should get up... Today's that festival, and if Mima and Yuuka really appear there, you should be there as well."**_, suggested my Flame-Soul... and I slowly began to nod. Today is the big Hakurei Shrine Festival... I was wanted to go there with Nanatsu and Rumia, but now...

...I turned to look over my shoulder at the blonde girl.

"Alice, say...", I began, watching as she rose an eyebrow, "...we're going to that festival today. How about we two go there together?" Alice blinked a little at my question... but then, frownded. Ah. She was going to say no. Should've know that she... "Sure. Why not?", smiled Alice softly... catching me off guard.

"But... like on a date?", asked the puppeteer after a short moment of silence. "A date...", I repeated, turning away. "...doesn't sound right, eh? I mean, we two...", muttered Alice, trailed off... and then, suddenly giggled. "Then it's settled! We two are going there... on a date!", snickered the puppeteer, "...but a 'I-hate-you'-date!"

I chuckled a little and rolled my eyes... but agreed on this. This was a solution.

...but... what if Mima and Yuuka really appeared? What if they'd hurt Alice...?

"Hey... what's wrong?", asked Alice, eventually rising from the bed herself. Once she had sat up, I glanced over my shoulder at the still half-naked shape of the puppeteer... before I turned away, a small sigh escaping my lips. "Nothing... I just... we have to get up before your mother walks in. I prefer staying alive without having to run for the rest of my life through Makai...", I murmured hesitantly. Alice giggled a little at that.

"Too late for that, Gekilldo~ Mom walked in on us." I froze and turned to the puppeteer. "W-when?", I gasped. "Just now."

I froze up again... and then slowly turned around. Standing in the door, an emotionless expression on her face, stood no other than the goddess clad in red... Shinki. And I don't think she liked what she saw. I mean... she just walked in and found Alice on her bed, wearing nothing more than her undergarments... and me, sitting on the edge of the bed, wearing nothing but a pair of black boxers...

...Shit. Imminent death incoming.

"A-ah... before you do something now... hear me out! It's not what it looks like!", I gasped at the goddess... which merely rose her right hand and summoned a golden light in it. A spellcard.

...I'm seriously screwed, ain't I?

"Divine Wrath 'Devil Goddess'!" (2), whispered the goddess... before one hell of a storm of golden and silver bullets appeared behind her, all glowing like the stars themselves. And they looked dangerous. Especially when Shinki extended her arms to the sides, spread her fingers, and the grin of a madman spread across her face.

"YOU DARE TO TOUCH MY LITTLE ALICE?", screamed the goddess in a voice that could only be described as plain creepy. "Shinki, it's not what it appe...!" "DIE!" "Calm the f...!" "YOU PERVERT!"

Before I could make another attempt to calm the furious goddess down, she swung her left arm forwards, sending half of the bullets behind her towards me... and to my shock, upon colliding with something, they blew up in small explosions.

"WHY, YOU DISGUSTING PIG?", roared Shinki again, the bullets she just threw reappearing behind her. "A-Alice! Tell her the truth!", I squeald, unable to move. Frozen in fear, I could only watch as Alice blushed all of sudden, pulled the blanket up until it hid her mouth... Come on, Alice, tell her already...!

"He... Mom... I'm no longer a virgin..."

Silence. Shitty goddamn silence. And then the realization that I was pretty much fucked now.

The same moment that another swarm of exploding bullets of radiance rushed towards me and hit the spot I sat on, I jumped away... and barely grazed some of the golden bullets. I landed, somersaulted, grabbed my clothes from where they rested on a chair, and then rushed past Shinki just as the goddess summoned another storm of the radiant bullets.

As soon as I was out the door, I stumbled into Yumeko, pushed her away from me and excused myself, before I rushed down the corridor... Only to hear how the huge double doors to Alice room burst open. And one dangerous second later, one of the huge white doors missed me as it flew past me.

It crashed into a window and broke it... Opening my escape route that way.

Not caring if I was just in a pair of boxers or that I was at least five stories up in Pandaemonium, I jumped out of the window. And just in time to avoid the most gigantic laser I have ever seen... Aside the Twilight Spark, that is. Marisa's Master Spark at least looked like a small ray against that firepower that just passed me as I fell towards the ground, the wind roaring past me...Not necessarily only because of my fall. The laser just now might have something to do with that as well...

"COME BACK HERE! I TEACH YOU TO STEAL MY DAUGHTERS VIRGINITY!" "Mom, I was joking! Calm down! We were just sharing a bed!" "GET BACK HERE, GEKIDOOOOOOOO!"

...Like hell I will, Shinki... Not before you've calmed down, Mama Margatroid.

* * *

><p>About two hours later, I dared to make my return, though. But of course, only with great caution... Mama Margatroid might still be pissed. I don't know if she eventually listened to Alice, after all...<p>

I carefully pushed the door open upon my return to Pandaemonium, glanced left and right... the entrance hall was empty. Almost too empty. Dangerously empty...

"Are you seeking for someone~?", asked a dangerous motherly voice from behind me. "I'm looking for Shink... SHINKI!", I squealed as I twirled around, only to come face-to-face with the goddess... and to fall backwards into the entrance hall, hitting my head on the ground painfully.

"My my, weren't you quick earlier~?", she sung with a low, unamused chuckle. "LISTEN TO ME AT LEAST!", I shouted as I crawled backwards away from the apparently still pissed goddess. "Not neccessary. Alice explained it to me already.", smiled Shinki sweetly... Almost too sweet.

"A-ah... I.. I see...", I chuckled uneasily as I continued to crawl away from the goddess. Shinki was still pissed. Pissed enough at me for sharing a bed with Alice... man, it must have been one of the dumbest ideas I ever had. I mean, sharing a bed with Alice if I didn't even have a relationship with her, and with her mother in the same home... Friggin' provocative, huh?

"Relax. I told mom that I'd not be talking to her for a whole month if she hurt you... After all, it was me who suggested that you'd stay the night. You didn't force yourself onto me.", spoke Alice with a shrug as she appeared next to Shinki.

The enraged goddess narrowed her eyes a last time at me, before she let out a sigh and slumped her shoulders. "Fine... I let him go...", murmured Shinki, before she floated over to where her other daughters were now gathering. No wonder... it was about time that we headed to the Hakurei Shrine for the festival.

I fear I missed breakfast... but to be honest, I didn't feel too hungry. Shinki pretty much shocked me when she arrived this morning, and I guess the shock made the hunger vanish... Besides, who knows what delicious things they offer at the festival? I can't let a full stomach stop me from all the delicious things!

"Are you alright, Gekilldo?", chuckled Alice as she offered me a hand. I accepted and let her help me too my feet. Sheesh! Shinki sure got me scared... what was she doing outside, anyways?

"I'm fine, don't worry about me...", I huffed and dusted myself off. "Now... who said I was worried about you?", sniggered Alice, taking a step back. I rolled my eyes at that and turned around to look at Shinki as the goddess approached us with the rest of her daughters. "We are ready to go. How about you two?", asked Shinki. "I'm ready.", I muttered lowly... After all maybe it was for the better if I didn't pull Shinki's attention onto me too much for today...

"I am as well, mom.", smiled Alice, before she hit me in the side with her ellbow, winking at me. Again, I rolled my eyes and rubbed the sore spot on my left chest a little with my right hand... before Alice grabbed my wrist. And in shock, I watched as the puppeteer lifted my hand until it was in front of her face.

"This secret...", she spoke, before she glanced towards her mother and her 'sisters', "...You don't have to hide it in Makai. Mom knows it already... And I... got a glimpse of it last night."

I watched silently, no thought crossing my mind, how Alice gently pulled my glove off, revealing the bare bones underneath to me and the others in the hall. To my very surprise, Alice then slowly moved a finger over my bony hand. "Does... Does it hurt?", she whispered as she tenderly ran a finger over my bony palm.

"No... No, actually I don't feel anything at all...", I muttered, my eyes glued onto her finger as she ran it over my palm again. Wasn't she disgusted? Wasn't she afraid?

"Like I said, Chôzen... Here in Makai, you won't have to disguise yourself or act like someone you are not. Be yourself. And who knows? Perhaps if you expose your hand to Makai's toxic miasma... Perhaps it might regenerate quicker? Toxic Miasma of this density has strange effects on things... My grimoire, for example, developed a personality on it's own long ago... It controlled me and tired to create a wonderland in Makai... In the end, after Marisa and Reimu fought and defeated me, I regained control and sealed it. And today, I am the stronger one and control it.", smiled Alice.

I glanced down at the grimoire that Alice carried under her arm... And then looked up at the puppeteer's face. She was smiling softly and encouraging at me... And I couldn't help but smile as well. "Perhaps you are right, Mudertroid.", I chuckled, accepting the glove as Alice gave it back to me. "As long as we go to Gensokyo, though, I put it back on... I don't think that it would be such a good thing if someone would run around on a festival with the lack of an actual hand... It's flesh at least.", I snickered as I made sure that the glove fit and hid my bones.

"Listen to Alice, Chôzen. Here in Makai, no one of us will discriminate for who you are or how you look... And it is true. The toxic miasma in Makai happens to sometimes cause miracles due to it's magic nature...", smiled Shinki as she floated over to us... And for a moment, I felt like everything of this morning had been forgotten.

"Alright!", I smiled and clenched my fist, "...I'm looking forward to it. But first... I think a certain festival is waiting for us, ain't it?" With big grins, the goddess and her daughters all nodded at me... perhaps this place wasn't as much not my home as I thought...

* * *

><p>Whe we arrived at the Hakurei Shrine, the festival was already in full swing. And even before my feet made contact with the ground, I could already smell the most delicious smells I can remember... one of them Mystia's almost famous grilled lamprey. And I think I smell some mochi as well~ Ah, mochi, the most delicious snack ever~ It may not be new years eve, but in my opinion, that stuff is too great, even if it isn't new years eve~<p>

"Ah, you finally arrived as well~", sung a voice in what could only be described as glee. Without a doubt Reimu's voice. Which means that Yukari just asked her out or she got a lot of money. Probably the latter one, since I don't think that most of the people here were allowed to sell their stuff for free here... I bet they pay for setting up their stores here.

Turning around, we spotted Reimu walking over to us... wearing a kimono. A damn beautiful, black kimono with purple flowers on it. And she even tied her hair up. And let me tell you... I admit that she always was beautiful. But now... Now she's just stunningly beautiful and cute. Especially with that smile of hers.

...I think I actually have to fight back a blush!

_**"Man... I think that it's gonna be bright here tonight. Look at all those chinese lanterns! They're friggin' everywhere!"**_

Actually taking my eyes off Reimu's beautiful appearance, I glanced around... and found that my Flame-Soul was right. There were chinese lanterns everywhere, in every size and every colour imaginable! Some hung on ropes above our heads, others were attached to booths or the shrine... there were even some hanging from the Shinto Gate! Tonight was definetly going to be a radiance of colours... I wonder if Meiling would be proud of all the colour she'd see tonight... She is, after all, a rainbow dragon...

"It's good to see that all of you have come... I hope you will enjoy yourself today.", smiled Reimu and bowed before us. "Of course, Reimu-chan~ How could we reject such a kind invitation?", laughed Shinki sheepishly, before she bowed as well, "...thank you for inviting us."

"No problem. Please move around and enjoy everything.", replied the Hakurei shrine maiden as she rose. Shinki exhcanged a glance with each of us... And then, she nodded. This was the command each of us had waited for. In less than a second, everyone had left the spot.

Yuki and Mai dashed towards what appeared to be a booth that no one other than that... Ugh, I forgot her name again! _**"It was Peaches!" **_**"It's Tenko!"**_ "...wasn't it Momoko...?"_** "You sure?" **_**"...I'm kinda confused as well now..." **_

...Whatever! They rushed to some booth that this girl from heaven owned... Wonder what she offers? Probably some "if you can beat me up until I am out,you win something"... I mean, she was a masochist, right? I still wonder, though, why her name always slips from my mind... Either she doesn't leave much of an impression (and she does do that with her creepy masochist behaviour!) or she's just... not too interesting to me.

...It's the latter isn't it? I mean, she got blue hair, is a masochsit... and she's flat. Flatter as Suika, I dare to say.

Yumeko disappeared towards the booths that offered food... I bet she wants to learn some new dishes for her mother and her sisters to enjoy. And I bet she'll find something interesting. I can smell Mystia's grilled lamprey all the way over here... and the sweet smell of mochi also still lingered in the air. And... something that smelled a little like grilled chicken.

_**"Chôzen, we need fire."**_ I frowned as my Flame-Soul spoke suddenly to me in a very weird accent. _"Why would we need fire?"_, I thought, glancing at him _**"The crow needs to go~"**_ I cringed as he sent me a "picture" of Aya through our telepathic link.

To explain that rather quickly... when you think of something, a picture of it comes to your mind. Well yes, and we can "send" each other those pictures... actually, we just can force each other to think the same for a second, as he, Insanity and I are actually the same person... or rather, three personalities born from the same original one that broke apart.

_"Not funny. What did Aya do to you that she has to burn?"_, I thought, frowning at him. _**"Nothing, I just always wanted to say something like that."**_ I sweatdropped at him. _"Seriously?"_ **"Oh boy, you haven't heard his mafia imitation yet... he has been practicing it all week."**

With another sweatdropped, I decided to just ignore the two of them and turned my attention back to Reimu, who had just finished greeting Remilia and the other inhabitants of the Scarlet Devil Mansion.

"Dear brother... what a surprise to meet you here. I do hope that you will drop by soon again... You are always most welcome at my mansion..."; spoke Remi with a big smirk. For a moment, I wondered why she was talking to me like that again... rather than adressing me as "Chô", she was calling me "dear brother" again and...

Oh. Well, isn't this cute? Well, that explained it, of course... But seriously, I didn't see Satori there behind Remi~

"Good day, brother.", greeted Satori, nodding to me. I nodded back, and then turned to Remi, ignoring as Satori read my thoughts and blushed a little at my "cute" comment about her and Remi's relationship. "How's it going at your mansion, Remi?", I asked the vampire.

"The usual. Some chaos here and there. Just yesterday, Koakuma accidentally charmed Patchouli.. It took us forever to seperate them and prevent Patchy from... ravishing Koakuma.", chuckled Remilia uneasily, actually causing me to frown. "Wait... doesn't magicians have a natural resistance against such a magic like that of a succubus?", I asked questiongly.

"We have.", huffed a certain purple girl as she appeared behind Remilia, "...but Koakuma's powers sky-rocketed yesterday when we tried some different spells on her... one backfired and she actually charmed me."

I sweatdropped and shook my head at them. "You guys...", I muttered. "Ah. Miss Margatroid.", greeted Patchouli upon spotting the puppeteer to my right. "Patchouli.", greeted Alice back. "How is that rat doing? Remember to tell her that I want my books back.", huffed Patchy at Alice.

"I don't know about Marisa. I've been spending my time at the place of my childhood...", spoke Alice with a bow, "...but I'll tell her nontheless." Patchy nodded. "Miss Patchouli, please calm down... Marisa will give them back in due time. I am sure of that."; reassured Koakuma when she appeared from behind Patchouli.

The purplehaired magician nodded at her personal servant. "In due time.", she murmured. "Say, Patchy...", I began, causing the magician to return her attention to me, "...How come you're outside? Shouldn't you be in your library? I mean... you've got asthma and all..."

Patchouli rose an eyebrow, but then sighed and shook her head. "True, but I spoke with the lunarian pharmacist that Remi and Sakuya have met last year, and she gave me a temporary antidote... I am a Youkai, and thus, the antidote is only temporarily... the only thing that could be able to permanently cure my asthma and the other diseases I have would be the legendary Hourai Elixir... which Eirin does not brew again. For a good reason, I may add.", replied Patchouli, apparently deep in thought.

I nodded with a sigh when I remembered Fujiwara no Mokou and Kaguya Houraisan.. I wonder if the two of them would be here as well? Hm...?

"I see...", I murmured to the magician in violet, which nodded slowly... and then turned away as Koakuma called out for her. Remilia and Satori had wandered off as well... as had the other members of the Scarlet Devil Mansion. All but one.

"Chôzen.", greeted Hong Meiling with a serious expression. "Meiling.", I greeted back, nodding as well. "Ah~ You're that dragon girl~", sung Shinki as she pushed past me and grinned widely at Meiling, "It's nice to meet you finally in person, Meiling-chan~" Meiling glanced past the goddess at me... and then, we both sweatdropped.

"Good... day... Miss Shinki...? Nice to... uh... Nice to meet you in person as well... Lady Shinki?", stuttered Meiling uneasily. "Hong Meiling is it? We've met before, but never really introduced us.", spoke Alice up, bowing to the Dragon Youkai. Meiling bowed as well. "No offense taken, Miss Maragtroid. I am, after all, only a gatekeeper.", chuckled Meiling a little.

"Good. That means that we are at least five...", muttered Reimu, reminding me of her presence. She shifted her gaze from Shinki to me, to Meiling, and then to Yukari, who had just walked up to us. Immediately knowing what she was talking about, all of our gazes went serious, while Alice remained frowning. "Can we trust Alice...?", muttered Meiling, looking at me and the others.

"Definetly.", spoke Shinki almost immediately. "I agree. Alice can be trusted.", I agreed, followed by nods from Reimu and Yukari. Meiling nodded as well. "Nothing against you, Alice, but we have a serious problem right now. Do you know Mima?", asked Meiling, turning to the puppeteer.

"She is already informed.", replied Shinki instead of the puppeteer. "You informed her without our knowledge?", asked Meiling, narrowing her eyes at the goddess. "Calm down Meiling. She had the approval of Eiki, Reimu and myself.", replied Yukari, putting a hand onto the shoulder of the gatekeeper. Meiling relaxed a little, but still continued to look with narrowed eyes at the puppeteer. Can't really blame her, after all... We cannot just trust everybody. In the end, the more people know, the more is it likely that Mima and Yuuka hear of our group... or that some birdie sings.

"Then we are six. Good.", murmured Reimu as she crossed her arms across her chest and narrowed her eyes at us, "...Until now, we haven't spotted Mima or Yuuka, but that may change. As soon as you spot any of them... do not approach them alone and inform the others. Don't take any drastic steps!"

We exchanged serious glances. "In case that they are the ones to approach you... use this.", continued Reimu, before she pulled five spellcards out of her sleeve, which were all of a white colour, "...Throw them into the air and use a bullet on them. This will cause them to explode in a colourful explosion. Immediately cover your ears, as this card will also emit a high-pitched noise... perhaps this will be enough to stun at least one of them."

Each of us took one of the white cards with a nod, and then pocketed them. "Be wary and don't act childish... Our enemy is strong and smart, able to trick even the sharp minds like Meiling or myself.", spoke the Sukima no Youkai. Everyone continued to stare with a serious expression at the Sukima no Youkai, and then, we all nodded. "Good."

Reimu then let out a sigh. "Please... please behave normally and enjoy this festival nontheless. Don't forget that these are only safety measures in case that Mima or Yuuka do appear. If you don't spot them, then please just enjoy your day here, alright?", smiled the Hakurei maiden as she saw our serious expressions.

She reached her goal, though, when she said that, as most of us easened up a little. Only two of us stayed a little tense... Meiling and I.

"Thank you, Reimu. I shall go now.", spoke Shinki, bowed down, and then left the group. Yukari nodded shortly, before she dove into a gap and vanished, only to reappear at the front of the shrine, being followed suit by Reimu. This left only Meiling, Alice and me. Exchanging a last but serious glance with Meiling, the gatekeeper and I both nodded, silently swearing to not let our guard down and defeat Mima in cas eshe would show up, and then departed as well.

The moment that Meiling was gone and I had turned away, the arm of another person sneaked under mine, surpised me, and made me forget all about Mima for a moment... Looking to my right, I found that it was Alice's arm, and that the puppeteer was now smiling at me. "Don't forget, Gekilldo~ We're on a date.", snickered the puppeteer. For a short moment, I let a grin flash across my lips. She was right. I shouldn't be tensed up and just... just have some fun here. After all, Alice was right... we were on a date. Not necessarily out of love, but... a date is a date~

"Alright, Alice, then let's look around, eh?", I suggested, pointing with my right thumb over my shoulder at all the colourful booths behind us. And once nighttime would come, which it would pretty soon by the way, all the colourful lights would shine as well~

"Sure.", shrugged Alice, even though she had a small grin on her lips, "...let's find something to eat first. I'm kind of hungry, and since you missed breakfast, I believe you'are be hungry as well...", chuckled the puppeteer... Just in the second that my stomach growled. I sweatdropped. Why does it always happen as if by command?

"Ah. Then let's try that booth there~", hummed the puppeteer, amused at my expense. Following her gaze, I found a booth made of wooden planks of a red colour, some seals slapped onto it in apparently random locations... Seriously?

As soon as Alice had reached the booth and had sat down on one of the five chairs in front of the booth, someone appeared inside the boothl... Who? Here's a hint: There are two persons other than Alice at the booth, and they just happen to be a very certain ex-moon-princess Kaguya Houraisan and a certain Keine...

"Ah, Chôzen!", greeted Mokou sheepishly. Surpressing the need to roll my eyes, I sat down in between Alice and Kaguya, and just sighed. "Hey Mokou.", I replied after the sign, and the immortal that wielded fire grinned widely at me. "Man, you're lookin' down again... Can't ya just smile once in a while, you lil' pu... Wimp?", huffed Mokou, even though the grin stayed on her face. I rolled my eyes this time. "Apparently not.", I grumbled under my breath, which only resulted in Mokou grinning even wider.

"Ah yes, but you're not here to tell me ya new problems, right?", snickered Mokou sheepishly, her arms crossed in front of her chest. "No. Two Yakitori please.", (3) I answered, holding to fingers up as I slumped my shoulders and leaned a little forwards in hope for the stiffness in my back to vanish.

"Ah. Sure.", smiled Mokou, before she turned around and began to prepare said Yakitori. Meanwhile, I turned to my left in order to start a conversation with Alice again... only to find her talking to Kaguya behind my back. Literally, with both of them leaned back to see each other past me.

"Good day, Gekido-san.", greeted another voice, and so I turned to my right to look at the friendly teacher. "Please call me Chôzen, Keine. No need for formalities.", I sighed. "Fine then.", she giggled a little as she watched Mokou prepare the Yakitori.

"I heard that you have recently left Gensokyo to live somewhere else, is that right?", asked Keine as she picked up her own Yakitori. "Yes. I have left Gensokyo to live in Makai with Shinki and her daughters.", I replied. "So? How come?", asked Keine as she turned into my direction. "Personal reasons... Believe me, you don't want to know...", I sighed, rolling my eyes for what felt like the thousand time this day.

"Here you go.", interupted Mokou as she placed some Yakitori in front of me and Alice. "Thank you.", we said at the same time and took our Yakitori. "How come you knew I had left Gensokyo, Keine?", I asked before I took a bite. Man, tastes good. Especially since I haven't eaten anything today...

Say what you want, Mokou can cook. And damn good.

"Well, it's been a rumor and...!" "Don't say more, Keine!", I groaned, "...Sly? Seriously?" The teacher chuckled softly. "Yes. Someone told him of this rumor, and it had spread throughout whole Gensokyo in a few days..."

Upon hearing that, I turned my gaze a little until I looked over my shoulder... And locked gazes with Meiling, who sat at Mystia's grilled lamprey booth on the other side of the path. She had listened, hadn't she? She nodded shortly as if she acknowledged what she had just heard.

If Gensokyo knew that I was no longer inhabitant of it... Was this to our advantage or disadvantage when it came to Mima? Did she already know of my absence? What if? What if not? Could this all be used to... trick her? To lure her into a trap?

When Meiling turned away, so did I. She had taken notice of this... and soon, the others of the group would know as well.

"How's your relationship going, you three?", I asked as I turned back to Mokou, Kaguya and Keine. "Splendid.", chuckled Kaguya when she saw Mokou and Keine blushing. "I can see that.", I commented with a small chuckle as Mokou's blush became even worse. And here she'd been the one to declare it openly last time... and now she was kind of embarrassed talking about it, huh?

Their love is sure strange... not only because it is weird as hell. Here we have Mokou, the immortal that wields fire, in love with her worst, eternal enemy Kaguya Houraisan... It was weird as hell at that point already. The mere thought that they have killed each other thousands of times over the course of a few thousand years, as well as the thought that all along, passion was mixed into their apparently mindless slaughtering...

It feels weird to know that the two of them get turned on by murdering each other.

Their relationship now was weird as well. They loved each other with the passion called hatred... much like Alice and I did. Only was theirs even more extreme... and now, Keine was thrown into the mix as well, creating a triangle-relationship that worked... well, quite well.

...I can't really understand that, but it's good to know that it works. Somehow.

A short glance to Alice revealed to me that she had finished her Yakitori and was now waiting for me to finish. Which I just did. "Sorry about that.", I chuckled as I saw that Mokou was all flustered now, while Keine smiled to herself and mumbled something about how cute Mokou looked when she was flustered like that.

"No problem.", snickered Kaguya. Quite weird seeing her out of Eientei... Usually, she'd only leave the eternal house for a stroll or to fight Mokou.

Perhaps Eirin had been right. Perhaps Mokou caused Kaguya to change for the better. It certainly looked like that.

I rose from my chair and nodded to Alice, who smiled at me as she stood up as well. With a last short glance to Mokou and her two lovers, I said goodbye to them and turned away. As we passed Mystia's booth, I greeted her and Wriggle, who sat aside the chinese dragon of the Scarlet Devil Mansion, and turned my attention back to the puppeteer walking at my side.

From out the corner of my eyes, I spotted another interesting booth... mostly because it was shaped like a rabbit's head. Tewi stood inside the booth, and a large sign declaring "Good Fortune here"... I wonder if someone really falls for that? Come on, it's obvious she's just pretending to give you good fortune in order to get your money... It's Tewi we're talking about!

"Good day, Miss Alice, Chôzen.", greeted a voice from my left, and upon turning there, I found Komachi and that mysterious Minoue walking towards us. "Komachi. Minoue.", I greeted them with a nod. Komachi was wearing her usual clothes, her scythe leaned onto her right shoulder; while Minoue had her golden scythe strapped onto her back.

"So you are here as well...", I muttered. Minoue nodded. "Shikieiki-sama send us, as agreed yesterday.", replied the lazier one. "May I inquire if the soul has already been spotted?", asked Minoue after giving her fellow Shinigami a quizically frown. "Sadly not.", I sighed. "Perhaps you should speak with Reimu and Yukari first. They are at the shrine.", added Alice as she turned to us again after letting her gaze trail through the crowd around us.

I spotted Cirno and Daiyousei as they sat down next to Wriggle at Mystia's booth, as well as Reisen, which approached Kaguya and began to talk with her. Tewi's booth had also some customers... most of them humans that didn't know her. Poor them. I wonder when they'll find out that she tricked them?

"We've already spoken with them directly after our arrival. They asked us to go around and enjoy the festival, but also ask the others if they have already spotted Mima or Yuuka Kazami once we meet them.", replied Minoue after a short moment, and I turned my attention back to them.

"Nothing here yet.", I muttered, even though I was somewhere else with my thoughts. Namely, why Minoue seemed so familiar to me, and yet... yet she was a stranger. The only thing I knew about her was that she was a ferryman Shinigami named Minoue and that she ocassionally worked together with Komachi. Nothing more. Nothing about her last name, her origin or her ability... Which surprised me a little. Especially since Komachi would freak out once Minoue was asked something personal... Perhaps...?

"Say, Minoue...", I began as I turned my gaze to her, but made sure to keep my eyes on Komachi as well. The lazy Shinigami was looking elsewhere... My chance! "...Say, Minoue... How long have you been working under Shikieiki now?"

Immediately, Komachi's head snapped around and stopped once her gaze was on me, an expression of sheer panic on her face. "How long I've been working for Shikieiki?", laughed Minoue to my surprise, "...I am a little older than five centuries... So approximately five centuries."

To my surprise, the greenhaired Shinigami seemed to be amused at my question. Why would she? Komachi was in blind panic, while Minoue seemed to be quite amused. Alice seemed to be interested as well now, as she asked the next question. "Say... is it usual for you Ferryman Shinigami to wear a uniform like that?"

Komachi gasped again, while Minoue giggled a little. "No, it's not. Komachi just suggested me to wear something like she does, since it's comfortable... and I admit, it certainly is. Especially since these...", Minoue put her hands onto her chest, "...are quite heavy and hurt when they are restricted."

I sweatdropped a little, while Alice grumbled a little. Envy much?

"Say, Minoue... I can't remember your ability. What was it again...?", I asked, hiding a sneaky grin. "My ability? How about I show you?" My grin was wiped off my face when Minoue began to grin in a way that could only be described as incredibly sinister... right before...

...is everyone shrinking?

"What the...?", I heard Alice scream somewhere beneath me... before I realized that no one had been shrinking, but I had... I had been growing! But... how the...? I was at least 4 meters tall now! And I kept growing! The shit is happen? What the shit is happe...?

My thoughts were ended all of sudden when I returned to my usual height... one I was more comfortable with. But how the hell did I just become way over 4 meters tall...?

"And? How do you like the manipulation of height?", chuckled the mysterious Shinigami as she lowered her hand, and the lightgreen glow that had surrounded it began to fade. "T-the... what the hell...?", I muttered, a little freaked out at what I had just experienced.

"I think that'll teach you to ask questions about things you aren't supposed to know...", sniggered Minoue, before she touched Komachi's shoulder and gestured her to follow. As the two of them walked off, I just looked after them... and suddenly, began to fear the mysterious Shinigami named Minoue.

As we watched them leave, I felt how my left eyelid began to twitch... but I eventually shook it off and glanced towards Alice. She had an equally freaked out expression. "Long limbs... so... freaky...", she whispered to herself, her left eye twitching just like mine did.

"Forget it and... just let's go...", I muttered and hooked her arm under mine. She was still a little freaked out, so I just pulled her along, past the booth of the Aki Sisters, who tried to make themselves better known, and along the road... until loud music reached my ears. Loud, catchy music.

_~ Music cue: Pokemon XD - Gale of Darkness: Miror B. Battle ~_

Alice was pulled out of her thoughts as well as the catchy music invaded her ears, and after we shared a confused frown, we walked into the direction that the catchy music was coming from. And after we rounded a corner, we immediately spotted the source... a huge crowd had gathered there.

Luckily, since I was taller than most of the girls in Gensokyo, I was able to look over their heads... and frowned at the sign near them. "Dance Dance Revolution - Sponsored by Yukari Yakumo. You think you are Gensokyo's best dancer? Prove it against others! Only 1 on 1, though.", read the sign.

Dance Dance Revolution? I don't know what that was supposed to be, but it seemed to be the weird machine that Iku Nagae, that Oarfish Youkai, and Marisa were standing on... with Marisa groaning and huffing, while Iku was all calm... she even had her eyes closed and swung around, twirled, stepped onto glowing plates with arrows on them, while the same arrows were displayed on a screen near them... no doubt, this was technology from the outside world. And if I remember right, I think humans had games like these in large buildings they called "arcades"...

"YOU WIN!", exclaimed a loud, female voice that blarred out of the speakers on each side of the machine. "No!", screamed Marisa... no doubt, she had lost the game. "Spectacular! Miss Iku won again!", exclaimed Aya as she flew over our heads towards the Oarfish Youkai... before she was suddenly kicked out of the air by another Tengu. "THIS IS MY STORY!", screamed Hatate as she jumped off Aya and rushed towards Iku... only to be hit into the side by Aya, sending the two of them flying into the air, twirling as they fought over dominance... and then crashed into a booth. Mokou's Yakitori booth.

...Seconds later, a gigantic pillar of flames burst out of the broken roof. _**"Told you that the crow must burn~!"**_, chuckled my Flame-Soul sheepishly, before he burst into laughter. Man, so many of Gensokyo's inhabitants in one place... I think chaos was bound to happen, eh?

As the crowd stared at the Yakitori booth with huge sweatdrops, no one noticed how one pissed Marisa walked off the stage after congratulating Iku. Alice was the first one to notice as Marisa broke through the crowd near us. "Ah. Marisa.", exclaimed Alice, catching the attention of the ordinary pissed magician.

...What?

"Alice, ze.", greeted Marisa with a huff, before she changed her course and walked towards us. "What'cha doin' here with Chôzen? A rare sight, ze.", commented Marisa, huffing again. Okay, she was pissed, huh? Guess she doesn't like losing. Something she has common with Mima... if not even adopted from her adoptive mother.

"You tried that?", I asked, nodding towards the machine that Iku still stood on. And just now, the crowd was muttering and whispering among each other, wondering who'd try to beat the Oarfish Youkai now... I was wondering, too, who'd be so foolish as to try to beat her...

...That was before Alice and Marisa pushed me towards and onto the Dance Dance Revolution Stage.

"Oho~ Chôzen, it is!", exclaimed Yuugi Hoshiguma from the very first row... Making me realize that "I" had just accidentally challenged Iku to a battle.

...WHAT?

"So... I feel an uneasy mood...", breathed Iku... before she smiled in a sinister way and hit a button with her foot... And started the song again. The same as before. And I was helplessly forced to play it with her. It took me a few moments to get into the game... And with other words, Iku was leading.

After getting into the game, I tried my best to win... But I couldn't. Not only because she had a headstart... but because she twirled, danced, swung her arms and hips, moved her legs and... I was hopelessly losing.

By the time that the game came to an end, I wasn't only sweating and panting like mad because of exhaustion while she hadn't even begun to show any signs of exhaustion. And with a score only a fourth of hers... I was the loser. And had even a worse score than Marisa before me.

My pride a little hurten and my feet a little sore, I left the stage and made my way through the cheering, dancing and laughing crowd. Well, looks like I lost here... but I never intended to win in the first place. Ah well...

"Tch. You weren't better, ze!", huffed Marisa, crossing her arms in front of her body. "Never said I were.", I grumbled at the magician. "Calm down you two...", sighed Alice, rolling her eyes at us and shaking her head a little, "...You behave almost like two little kids..."

"WE DON'T!", the ordinary black magician and I roared... before we both turned away, grumbling to ourselves as Alice began to giggle a little. "Shall we go further, Chôzen?", asked Alice, and I nodded simply... I'm done here, no doubt. "Why don't you come with us, Marisa?", offered the puppeteer then as she turned to her human friend, which merely shrugged. "Meh, might as well...", she murmured.

"Mind if we catch along, too?", asked another voice, and upon turning around, I found Rumia and Nanatsu walking towards us, Rumia's arm around Nanatsu's shoulders. "Ah. That isn't a problem, I believe.", smiled Alice sheepishly.

...When did our date turn into a... Uhm... Double-date...Or whatever it was now?

"Then let us move on, right?", smiled Alice, nodding towards the direction we hadn't explored yet. "Fine with us." "Whatever..." "Man, Marisa, are you really that much of a bad loser?", I chuckled after Marisa's reply. "Don't get on my nerves, Gekido...", she huffed and turned away, walking in front of us with her arms crossed in front of her body.

I shared a short glance with Alice, who shrugged and looked a last time at the goods that Nitori's workshop, a blue booth that Nitori and two other kappa stood in, had to offer, before we began to follow Marisa... only for me to almost run into Hina Kagiyama as I turned around.

"A-ah, sorry!", I gasped after I almost knocked her over. "No problem~", she smiled and then danced past me towards Nitori's booth... There she goes again, I guess. I wonder though, if she and Nitori are that good friends...? I mean... Whenever I encounter one of them, the other doesn't seem to be that far away...

"Hey, you're coming or what?", snarled Marisa from a white booth down the road. I let out a sigh and decided to make a dash until I had catched to the others... I just wanted to leave this catchy music behind. As much as I like it... It's too catchy and I will just end up having it stuck in my head.

But the moment that I began to jog, I spotted a booth to my left... and made a turn towards it. "WHERE ARE YOU GOIN, DA ZE?", roared Marisa when she saw that I made a turn. Man, she sure is in a bad mood today, huh? But as much as I don't want to anger her any more than she is already... This booth! I have to go!

"Five please!", I gasped when I stood in front of the white booth. The four rabbits from Eientei frowned at me, but nodded and turned towards them... Delicious Mochi! I had no diea the rabbits at Eientei make them! Delicious, soft mochi~

I can die happy now...!

**CLONG!**

"DON'T STOP US ALL THE TIME!"

_~ Music fades out ~_

* * *

><p>A moment later, I was walking in behind the pissed magician, munching happily on my mochi... Even the huge bump on my head didn't pull my mood down... I haven't eaten delicious mochi for so loooong~<p>

"What's it with you guys walking together, anyways, Alice?", grumbled Marisa as she turned to her friend, while Rumia and Nanatsu had stopped at Eirin's booth, where she sold some weird looking medicines. "Are you guys on a date or somethin', ze?"

Alice and I shared a short glance... Before I turned back to my mochi. I can't talk. I need to eat. This delicious. Mochi.

"Kind of...", muttered Alice sheepishly. Man, she's totally different today... she's nicer to me. I bet she feels a little guilty for this morning, when she made Shinki go balistic on me. And she better does... I survived within a hair's breadth.

"What's it to you, Marisa? Jealous?", I sniggered after I had swallowed a little from the mochi I had been chewing on. "Me? Jealous? Ha! Why should I?", grumbled Marisa, even though she began to blush a little. I narrowed my eyes. _"So she does have a crush on Alice..."_

"Chôzen!", squealed a female voice all of sudden... and when I turned around, I found a wooden booth behind me with a very certain spider queen. "Shiho?", I muttered, raising eye at the queen of underground spiders... and her accompanion. Seriously, what's it with Ryoko Jigoku hanging around her all the time?

When I looked what kind of booth it was... I sweatdropped. "Get-to-know-me!" was written with white paint onto a large sign over the booth. **"...Seriously? I think this whole 'I want to know exalted youkai, since I am interested in them' gets a little creepy, ain't it?"**, commented Insanity as we waved towards the spider queen and the ex-queen of nocturnal Youkai, which both waved back. _"...it sure does..."_

When Byakuren, who had been with her followers on the other side of the street where she had been talking with Letty Whiterock about the Myouren Temple, stepped in front of the booth of the spider queen, both she and Shiho suddenly clapped their hands together. _**"...Oh dammit, those two just found each other."**_ _"...It gets creepier and creepier..." __**"...And here I thought Byakuren and Shinki were already creepy... but now, Byakuren found Shiho Kumo... Wait 'til she finds Yuugi and Sly, like she was thinking about, and we're all screwed." **__"...pretty much."_

"It sure is lively here today...", commented Alice with a thoughtful expression as she watched the crowd around us, and her comment pulled me out of my thoughts and back to my companions. Marisa was scowling at me by now... Heh. Guess she's jealous after all!

"Ah, sorry we kept you waiting~", sung Nanatsu sheepishly as she and Rumia stepped up to us again. "We can continue now.", added Rumia. Alice nodded, and so did I, and a small glance towards Marisa showed me that the ordinary magician merely shrugged. Just... just why is she so different today? So riled up?

When the others turned away and began walking once more, I merely followed... But I kept my eyes on the back of Marisa's head. She was damn angry. At me. Without a doubt because of jealousy... she thought this thing between me and Alice was serious, wasn't she?

When we passed a green booth in which Sanae stood, I exchanged a small glance with her... and the two goddesses sitting on the roof of the booth. This glance was enough, though, for them to understand and nod. When I gestured them that I would continue walking around on this festival and would keep my eyes open for Mima or Yuuka, they nodded again... And gestured me that they hadn't seen anything yet. I nodded.

Averting my eyes from the two goddesses, I turned back into the direction we were walking... until I spotted another familiar face to my left. "Stop!", I exclaimed after I swallowed another piece of mochi. The others frowned at me and stopped, and then followed my gaze... and Marisa facepalmed.

Not caring about the pissed off magician, however, I made my way past her towards the booth and the familiar face... and then, once I stood in front of it, coughed. The man inside, which had been napping a little, let out a gasp and jumped out of his apparently comfortable chair, almost knocking the bottle on the counter over.

"What'sa matter, dude? I almost peed mah pants! No need ta scare me like that, is there?", complained Sly, the rumor-gathering barkeeper, once he had realized what had just happened. "Sorry Sly.", I sniggered under my breath, "...Just wanted to say hi to you."

The human barkeeper stared in disbelief at me, his left eyelid twitching. "Hi as well, now don't scare me again.", he grumbled. "What's it with everyones bad mood today?", I chuckled as I sat down on a chair in front of the counter. The human barkeeper huffed. "If ya keep wakin' others without them wantin' ta wake up, I can see what's their prob...", he growled, but then eventually sat down again.

"Sherry, please.", I chuckled as he frowned at me. At that, he rolled his eyes, but then dove for a bottle under the counter, and placed it in front of me together with a wine glass. I waited until he had poured me some of the amber liquid, took the glass, and sniggered a little as he leaned back and closed his eyes again.

"You don't look healthy.", I commented before taking a sip. "And ya look like ya aren't even there if I close mah eyes...", he grumbled back. Sheesh, he had a bad mood as well, huh? I can see why Marisa would be annoyed, but Sly?

"Ugh... Look, it's only a cold and some headache, 'kay? I already took some pills against it, will be gone in a while...", he sighed after a moment, before he opened his eyes. "I see...", I sighed, then took another sip from the amber liquid. "Look, Chôzen, if this takes longer, we'll go ahead and you can try to catch up!", snarled Marisa's voice from somewhere behind me, but I just waved it off.

Hearing her yell in frustration, I chuckled a little and watched bemused how Sly frowned at me. "What did'cha do to her?", asked Sly as he watched Marisa and the others trot off. "I dated her crush.", I smirked into my glass. "Oh? Ya're on a date with Margatroid? Thought ya hated her?", questioned Sly, now apparently interested. "That's true. And she hates my guts, too... We just try to get along.", I chuckled.

"Mind if I sit down here?", asked another voice, and upon looking to my right, I found that a blonde woman stood next to me down next to me... Rumia's friend, that vampire girl named Kurumi. "I don't mind.", I replied with a shrug, and watched as she sat down.

"How come?", asked Sly me after he had watched Kurumi as well. "Meh. We agreed that our hate for another is strong... actually strong enough to be passionate.", I shrugged. "So? A love-hatred relationship, eh?", he muttered. I nodded. "Weird if ya ask me... especially considerin' that'cha in love with that cute Reaper Shinigami and that angel of death...", commented Sly, raising an eyebrow at me as he pulled out a flask from beneath the counter.

"Could I have some Gin?", asked Kurumi from my right, and Sly nodded. He put the flask next to himself onto a small table, before he bowed down to grab another bottle... this one apparently filled with Gin. After placing a glass in front of Kurumi and filling it, Sly put the bottle away again, before he leaned back into his chair and grabbed the small flask again... obviously filled with Sake.

He emptied in one gulp... then placed the flask next to him onto the table as he let out a content and pleased sigh. "Geez, I needed that...", he moaned as he rubbed his temples. "You sure you should be drinking with a headache?", I asked him, raising an eyebrow at him. Sly just shrugged... And pulled out another flask. "It's alright. I can stand that. Believe me.", he chuckled.

"Sure. Don't complain to me if you'll have a headache worse than before.", I groaned and shook my head. "Whatever~", chuckled Sly and reached for a box aside him. I watched as he opened it and pulled out a piece of meat... I frowned at that. Now that I think of it... I've never seen him eat anything but meat... I wonder why that is?

"Ya know, buddy, there's a lot in life that you do not need to have... but Sake is not one of those things.", he sniggered and took a sip from the flask, before he returned his attention to the meat he had been eating. "...Besides, I'm a man that..."

From one second to the next, his head fell back and a bubble appeared at his nose... and he began snoring. Kurumi and I sweatdropped, our left eyelids twitching. "H-He... Just... Fell asleep?", I gasped as I watched the human barkeeper snore.

And suddenly, the bubble on his nose exploded and he lifted his head. "Ah... Yeah... and stuff like...", he murmured to himself and took a bite from the meat... and then fell asleep again.

...What the hell?

I sweatdropped again as he just continued to snore... and decided that it was useless with him right now. Putting some money onto the counter to pay for my Sherry, I bid goodbye to the vampire girl and left her with Sly... I offered her to come along, since Rumia was also part of our group, but she refused, saying that she needed some time to just sit around, think of nothing and drink her Gin...

As soon as I had left the barkeeper's booth behind and had spotted my group standing not all too far in front of a booth that read "Kourindo", apparently run by Rinnosuke Morichika, I made a dash towards them... only to be stopped when a familiar voice called out my name.

"Ah! Chôzen! Finally a familiar face!", exclaimed Yamame Kurodani as she appeared from a crowd to my right, holding the bucket with Kisume inside as she ran up to me. "Dear god, so many people...", sighed the Tsuchigumo as she stopped aside me, panted and tried to regain her breath.

"Yamame? Kisume?", I asked, raising an eyebrow. It took the girl some more seconds to regain her breath, but she nodded furiously until she was finally able to talk again. "Yes... Yes, it's me!", she sighed, took another deep breath, and smiled at me.

"Perhaps you can help me!", she exclaimed, apparently a little... In panic? "What's the matter?", I asked her, tilting my head a little to the left. "It's about Lady Kumo!", Yamame gasped... before she fell onto her butt. "I canÄt go on... So exhausted...", she panted, apparently not as much recovered as I had guessed.

"Yam-Yamame means that... Lady Kumo... Uhm... Didn't return to the p-palace and we were... Send to find her...", murmured Kisume, her eyes barely looking over the brim of her bucket. Dear god, she sure is a shy one, huh?

Wait a second! What did she mean with "didn't return to the palace..."?

"Wait... Are you saying that she has not been back at the palace since she last went out... about two and a half week ago? When we last met?", I asked, frowning at them. Yamame nodded quickly. "I've been... Sent to find her...Week ago... Couldn't... Hoped she'd be here...", groaned Yamame, before she finally collapsed onto her back.

"I get you some water, wait here.", I sighed as I looked at the exhausted Tsuchigumo on the ground. "Thanks...", she whispered... before she closed her eyes and began to pat Kisume's head. Heading back to Sly's booth, I found that the barkeeper had woken up again, but was groggily muttering things as he wrote things down.

"Sly...", I began, to which he flinched and looked up. "DUDE! Didn't I tell ya, like, ten minutes ago not ta scare me ta death? Ya worse than my ex-wife!", he screamed, his left eye twitching. I frowned. What's just up with everyone today? Marisa is pissed, Sly's a scaredy cat... And Alice isn't mean to me!

"Calm down. Look, I just need some water for Yamame... She collapsed over there out of exhaustion...", I groaned as I rolled my eyes. The barkeeper rose an eyebrow at this and leaned a little to the right to look past me... and he found Yamame. "Ah. Alright. This one's on the house.", he spoke, before he bowed down and pulled out another bottle from underneath the counter, and then threw it towards me. I catched the bottle and thanked him, before I turned around and made my way back to Yamame.

Sly may be as much of a prankster as he wants... if it's serious, he's serious.

Yamame took the bottle from me when I offered it to her, and I watched as she gulped some of its contents down, while she poured the rest onto her face, cooling herself effectively down. It still took her a moment to recover, but eventually she sat up and let out a sigh. "Lady Kumo has been causing nothing but problems lately... and that merely with her absence. Everyone's worried she might be hurten or already dead...", sighed the Tsuchigumo once she had sat up and dusted herself off.

"So she hadn't returned to the underground... huh... thought she'd dropped by at least...", I muttered, scratching the back of my neck, before I let my gaze trail into the direction I had come from. As such, imagine Yamame's surprise and confusion as I suddenly lifted my hand and pointed down the road. "She's over there in a booth... Another person should be at her side. She's been spending a lot of time with her lately.", I explained to the Tsuchigumo of the underground... which immediately let out a squeal of relief. "Finally~!", she sung as she jumped up, grabbed Kisume's bucket by the handle, and then rushed off into the direction I had pointed.

As I watched them leave, Kisume peeked shyly over the edge of her bucket... and then, waved. It looked pretty cute, and I decided to wave back... to which the Bucket Youkai blushed and vanished in the bucket again. D'aw, she's so cute~

"That certainly was a good deed. I shall remember to write that down.", commented a childish voice from my side, and upon looking down, I found the child of miare, Hieda no Akyuu, looking into the direction that Yamame had just vanished in.

"Akyuu!", I gasped as I remembered the purple-haired human that could not forget a thing, even after one of her reincarnations. She remembered the whole history of Gensokyo from throughout her nine reincarnations. "Good day, Chôzen.", she greeted as she bowed.

"It appears that you have grown since our last encounter... your personality that is, not your body.", smiled the child of miare after Yamame was out of sight. I nodded shortly at this... perhaps Akyuu was right. I have changed. I became stronger. I... Guess all this what has happened so far... All my bad mood... And my weakness... Both in body and in mind...

...Was it possible that I just... Lied to myself? Convinced myself that I was a wimp? Was I, in the end, stronger than I always convinced myself?

"Man up, Chôzen. Together with Yukari Yakumo, I have watched over you lately, and we came to the conclusion that you are stronger than you give yourself credit for. Merely the fact that you are standing next to me now is proof enough for your extraordinary strength in mind and body... Others that are as strong as you convince yourself to be would've died long ago in battle... You have defeated Kanako Yasaka and Utsuho Reiuji, Chôzen. None of them was just a small fry. This means you are strong in body. Your extraordinary strength in mind... You've proven it several times, Chôzen. Merely the fact that your memories have returned without you breaking under the pressure is the proof for that."

Akyuu's advice didn't truly shock me... I have know that she was wise. She lived several centuries, after all, even though in nine reincarnations. What really shocked me, though, was how oblivious I had been to my own strength... And how another person had to open my eyes for that yet again...

"...And... About that...", murmured Akyuu as she took my hand... My gloved hand... "...Alice was right. Do not fear this. Do not disgust this. And do not pretend it isn't there. Hiding it means to deny yourself. When the time comes for you to return to Gensokyo... Show it. Be proud of it. It is a sign of your strength.", smiled the child of miare, before she let go of it and turned away.

"That is my advice. And that of Gensokyo.", she whispered barely loud enough for me to hear, before she nodded, bowed, and then turned away. "Until we meet again, Chôzen.", were her last words, before she vanished inside the crowd. Vanished from my sight.

A few more minutes passed before I eventually clenched my fists and turned around. I was strong, was I? Akyuu told me to man up... told me where I had proved strength in body and in mind... Why didn't I see it until now? Why did I deny all of what I had done...? Once more, the anger at myself flared up.

But now was not the time for this. I could scold myself all day and night once we returned to Makai. For now, I should just enjoy the evening... that was what Yukari and Reimu wanted to, right? I don't think that we will find Mima today. Or Yuuka, for that matter. If my fears are true, they have vanished... Were hiding until the time came for them to put their plans into action.

"Ah, look at that! He finally had enough, that drunkard!", commented Marisa's voice from over where she stood in front of Rinnosuke's booth. I narrowed my eyes at her. She wanted to play this game, huh? Well, too bad I can play this game as well... and that I am a thousand times better at it!

"Drunkard would not be the correct description, Marisa. I merely enjoy some liquor once in a while... You know, since I can hold my liquor... Opposed to you.", I retorted with a bored tone, even though I was grinning inside. As I walked up to them, Marisa began to snarl at me... Something she'd usually not do. But I guess she really is riled up about not only losing against Iku but...

...Oh man, someone has to wipe that nasty grin off my face, I swear!

As I finally had catched up to them, I immediately put an arm around Alice and pulled her close in an almost possessive manner... Of course after making sure that Nanatsu and Rumia were not looking this way, and weren't going to do so. While the puppeteer gasped at my sudden move, Marisa's eyes immediately narrowed. Gotcha, Kirisame.

"W-What are you doing?", hissed Alice when I put a hand onto her rear and began to kiss her neck... of course, intentionally visible to Marisa. "Shut up and just play along. If you didn't notice, Marisa is jealous. And angry at me. This means she is jealous because we two are on a date!", I breathed into Alice's ear as I began to kiss her earlobe. And I am sure that the surprised gasp from her wasn't because I did so.

"A-Are Y-You sure?", whispered Alice into my ear, to which I nodded a little, brushed my cheek against hers in order for her to feel that. "Okay, what's it with you two?", roared Marisa and came closer... much to my amusement. "What do you mean?", I asked her, raising an eyebrow at her.

"What's with the lovey-dovey you're showing in broad daylight? G-get a room for that!", snarled Marisa. "Hm...", began Alice all of sudden, a wide grin on her lips, "...Perhaps she's right, Chô?" Marisa's eyelid began to twitch. "Don't you dare put a hand onto her!", growled Marisa as she stepped even closer.

"Why not? I've did so before~", I chuckled... and that got Marisa REALLY pissed. "Are you jealous, Marisa?", asked Alice, the grin still on her lips and her eyes narrowed at the neighbour. "N-never! W-why should I be jealous?", murmured the ordinary magician as she turned away. "Kourin! What's this highly interestin' thing here, ze?", she exclaimed all of sudden and jumped towards something. "That would be a book, Marisa. Like those that you 'borrow' all the time.", chuckled the owner of the booth as he walked over... followed by some Bird Youkai.

...what was her name again? I've met her before, didn't I? She's that bird that accuses Rinnosuke of having stolen her books... or at least bought them from Reimu, which stole them. "Yes! My books!", snarled the bird, tugging on Rinnosuke's clothes, before she extended a hand to him, "...Give them back now!"

"I... Of course I knew that those were books! I want to know what about!", exclaimed Marisa hastily, the panic on her face. Not gonna happen, Marisa... Your change of topic just convinces me that you are indeed jealous~.

"Adventures.", huffed that bird girl... Come on, her name was something with "toki"... But it was not related to time... (4) "Tokiko, please calm down...", sighed Rinnosuke eventually, "...You're scaring all my customers away." "MAYBE THAT'LL TEACH YOU TO STEAL MY BOOKS!", screamed the bird girl (apparently named Tokiko) in a high pitched squeal.

"Fine...", grumbled Marisa as she put the book down, "...let's go! Don't just stand around!" I sweatdropped as she turned away and began to stalk off. Sharing a short glance with Alice, the puppeteer smiled widely at me. "She's jealous~ Jealous of you~ Marisa wants me~", she kept on repeating, before she danced away, following the ordinary magician. And after letting out a sigh and nudging Nanatsu and Rumia and gesturing them that we would continue, I followed Marisa as well.

When I catched up to them, they had stopped in front of a large stage on which the Prismriver Sisters were performing... But not alone, as usual, but with a fourth person, a woman that looked similiar to them, but had long and wavy green hair... a little like Mima, but this ghost was taller, slimmer, and her hair was longer. Also, she wore a purple dress that sure did compliment her curves... If my memory of my first arrival is as intact as I want to, her name was Layla Prismriver, and she was the older sister of the ghostly trio...

Layla has a damn beautiful voice, I gotta say. Someday, she and Mystia have to sing a duet. I swear.

"Oh my~", spoke a new voice, and upon turning to my right, I found a blonde-haired woman in a blue and white maid uniform with a frilled white apron, a red ribbon, and a wide-brim hat with a red ribbon on it. She turned her bright yellow eyes to me, before she spoke up again.

"I haven't heard such beautiful music in a long time. I should leave my haunted mansion more often." I sweatdropped the moment that she mentioned a haunted mansion, but decided to keep comments on that to myself... Or not. "A haunted mansion? Have you tried exorcism about that?", I asked bluntly, to which the girl began to laugh. "Oh yes, it tickled."

...Huh?

At this strange comment from her, I slowly let my gaze trail downward... until I found that she was hovering above the ground. "Ah, that they really think that will work on a poltergeist~", she sung, before she twirled on the spot... And then extended a ghostly-pale hand to me. "Kana Anaberal.", she introduced herself, leaving me to sweatdrop. "Chôzen Gekido...", I muttered as I took the hand and shook it.

"I wish we could've talked more, but I've got to go~", she sung suddenly... and flew right through me, vanishing in the crowd behind me... Leaving me to wonder if all ghosts were this whimsically. Yuyuko, for one, sure was. And now this poltergeist Kana as well...

Please don't let her be another Yuyuko. The world is not ready for that.

With still wide eyes, I turned around and tried to shake it off... when I spotted someone standing not all too far from me with a bored expression and a lollipop in her mouth.

...And immediately, a sinister idea came to my mind. And one that Marisa wouldn't like at all.

"Hey! Hey, Parsee!", I shouted as I made a dash for the overly jealous bridge princess. She didn't react immediately, and waited until I stood next to her before she looked my way. "What?", she huffed without even taking the lollipop out of her mouth.

"Say, Parsee...", I smiled widely, to which I could almost hear her screaming "I'M JEALOUS OF HIM FOR BEING HAPPY!" in her mind, "...could you help me out?" "No." I cringed as Parsee just turned away and was about to leave, but when I placed a hand on her shoulder she stopped, sighed and turned back to me.

"You don't even know about what!", I complained. "I don't want to know. I don't want to help you.", she grumbled.

...Okay, I need a different approach here.

"Parsee...", I whined, "...why is your power so cool compared to mine? I am so jealous of it!" The bridge princess frowned at me, an unbelieving stare in her eyes... but it worked apparently, as a grin spread over her lips. "Tch. I know that.", she commented, crossing her arms in front of her chest as a victorious smile grazed her lips. "Can you show it to me again? Like, on a person?", I asked, blinking hopefully.

"Sure, why not? On which person?", she asked. "On her!", I exclaimed and pointed over to Marisa. "Marisa?", she asked, apparently more familiar with the magician than I had thought, "...Sure, why not?" "But not yet! Wait until I am over there, next to her, and talk with her!", I smiled. "Fine."

This had worked better than I thought. I almost thought Parsee would say no, but I guess a little flattering here and there and pretending to be jealous of her worked just fine. If there really was a thing I was jealous of, it were her eyes... The most beautiful thing about her, in my opinion. Eyes as clear as emeralds...

Leaving Parsee behind, I jogged over to Marisa and Alice, who were in a heated argue... about me, apparently. The way how Marisa was shouting things like "Why with a pig like him?" and "Are you blind? He is several times your age and has had at least one wife!", made not only clear that she was angry, but also quite jealous.

...Oh Marisa, in a second you'll be all over Alice~

The moment that I reached them, Marisa's eyes immediately darted to me. "You! Keep away from Alice, you pervert! I know that you bring nothing more than misery to those you try to love!"

If Marisa had said such a thing to me on any other day, I'd feel hurten by those words... But today was different. Didn't think Parsee was this quick, though. Marisa is really riled up already and jealous as hell!

"Hey, not my fault that I was the first one to ask her out. You could've done that for years, but it's not my problem that you are a scaredy cat that can't even ask Alice out.", I commented with a shrug as I walked closer to Alice... The moment that I was about to put a hand around her shoulders again, though, Marisa jumped at me in blind rage and jealousy, tackled me to the ground, and put a hand on my throat.

"Listen up now... Alice is mine. MINE ALONE! I've loved her before you even showed up, so don't you dare to come in my way, is that clear? I LOVE ALICE SINCERLY, SO GET YOUR ASS OUT OF MY WAY! HER HEART IS MINE!", screamed the jealous magician into my face... and frowned when I began to smirk.

"You know, Marisa...", I chuckled as I freed my throat from her grip, "...I guess it's good then that I've never been in your way." The ordinary magician suddenly had one twitching eyelid. "Are you saying you...?" "...Just pretended to be on a date with Alice to get you jealous and blurt out your feelings for her? ...Yes.", I sniggered.

"T-then...? But why?", gasped Marisa as she looked down at me. "...Because I feel the same for you, Marisa.", spoke Alice up, causing the ordinary magician to twirl around. "A-Alice?", she gasped. Oh boy, I think she just snapped.

"Really? You really...?", asked Marisa as she stood up, finally allowing me to sit up. My back hurt a little now from the impact with the ground... but it was worth it. Merely the soft grin on Alice's face was reward enough.

"Uhm... Chôzen...", began Alice all of sudden, and I looked up at her. "Yeah?", I asked her, raising an eyebrow at the blushes on her and Marisa's faces. "...Is... Would it be okay with you... If we seperate here? I would.. Would like to spend some time with Marisa alone...", muttered the puppeteer... and I couldn't help but grin widely. Sincerly.

"Sure. I've done this on purpose after all... Better be thankful, Kirisame. If it weren't for my and Parsee's help, you would've denied your feelings only for another few years.", I smirked as I stood up. "Thank you, Chôzen, Da ze. Please tell that Parsee as well...", muttered Marisa under her breath, blushing as she looked away. "From me as well, Gekilldo." "No problem, Murdertroid."

Ah.. At least! After this weird and chaotic day, at least Alice is back to normal! Not that her being nice to me was bad or anything... but it didn't feel right. At least we're back to how we should treat each other... use and abuse each other... but with respect.

Well, Shikieiki... is that what you wanted? Was it the right thing to do? No doubt that letting Alice go was right... I hope I didn't anger you, Shikieiki, when Alice and I continued our relationship... I don't think that it would've made any difference if we would've done or not. In the end, it was supposed to end here, with me letting go of yet another woman of my heart, for her to find that which she always wanted... true love.

I watched the two magicians walk away and smiled... especially when Alice sent me a last apologizing smile. And not very much longer, the two of them had vanished in the crowd... and it left yet another hollow part in my heart when I saw Alice leaving.

Now, all ties were cut.

Now, Mima, it is only you and me.

Only you and me...

* * *

><p>I spent the rest of the evening with Nanatsu and Rumia... for once, just enjoying their company without any thoughts of love and future. When dusk set in, my Flame-Soul turned out to be right... With Mokou's and Kaguya's help, Reimu managed to ignite almost every chinese lantern at the same time... Kaguya's and Mokou's abilities sure made up a great combination. Kaguya's ability to manipulate the eternity and the moment allowed her to keep Mokou's fire from spreading where it shouldn't... she manipulated it so that the fire didn't burn too long in the wrong places. (5)<p>

And on the other hand.. wouldn't Kaguya's ability be able to make Mokou's fire burn for all eternity? That would be scary... And if I think about it... if Kaguya's ability would allow her to make Mokou's fire burn forever... what if Keine throws her ability to write history in? I wonder what this would cause?

...and if Eirin uses some freaky medicine to that...

...Ugh, why is it now that I manage to see the deadliest combinations that Gensokyo has to offer? First Byakuren, now Kaguya...

...what if those two...?

No! No, don't think of it!

Mima and Yuuka didn't appear on the festival, though. Whether or not that was good, I don't know. It did mean that my evening was enjoyable, even though I had just let go of Alice. But on the other hand, it did mean that Mima and Yuuka had gone into hiding. There was no way that the two of them would've missed a chance like this to have some fun otherwise... No. They were gone. For now.

Akyuu's words still lingered in my mind when I met up with Shinki and the others from Makai to return to our home. She had told me to man up, had shown me that I was strong in body and in mind... And no moment too late. She had opened my eyes to my true power... and I would need that once I confront Mima.

I can only wait now until Mima makes her move... or is seen somewhere. It is good that the others back me up... our new alliance against Mima and Yuuka is the best thing that could have happened. I know at least that I am not alone against Mima.

In the end, I will be the one to confront Mima, after all. It was between her and me.

"Are you ready to depart, Chôzen?", asked Shinki as she turned towards me. I nodded towards her, and then turned to Nanatsu and Rumia. "Seems like this means goodbye.", I sighed and smiled. "For now.", agreed Nanatsu with a sigh on her own. "Don't worry. This wasn't the last time we saw each other. I am sure you can convince Reimu to let you go to Makai once in a month.", I chuckled.

"Tell Reimu you have my allowance.", added Shinki to my suggestion. The two women that once had been my desire nodded. "Fine then. I guess then it's settled... Shinki, can we go now?", I asked, to which the goddess of the demon's land nodded. "We have to. It's getting late.", sighed Shinki, closing her eyes... and then, she turned towards Reimu and Yukari. "Thank you for this kind invitation... I have enjoyed today, and I believe my daughters have as well."

"No problem, Shinki.", smiled Yukari, "...And about... Our little problem... We keep in touch." Shinki nodded... And so did I. "Our little problem"... Was after all, Mima.

"Thank you for this beautiful evening.", repeated Shinki, bowed a last time, and then turned to me and her daughters. We nodded and turned to follow Shinki... "Goodbye, mom~", sung a voice... Seconds later, Yuki,Mai and Sara pulled Louise along. That she really thought we would forget her here...

I sighed and turned to Alice, shaking my head with a sigh, while Alice giggled at her sister's misfortune. Eventually, we turned back to leave... when I spotted a certain, bored-appearing girl with a lollipop in her mouth standing aside Yuugi.

I turned and made my way over to them... when I landed, Yuugi immediately greeted me rather enthusiastically, while Parsee merely rose an eyebrow. And before I could thank her, Parsee let out a sigh. "Sorry about before. Yuugi and Suika distracted me, so I show you my powers another time.", grumbled Parsee around her lollipop... which caused me to frown.

"Wait... Are you telling me you... Didn't use your powers on Marisa?", I asked cautiously. Parsee rose an eyebrow... But then nodded. "I didn't. Why?"

...I sweatdropped.

No way.

* * *

><p>Eventually we arrived back at Makai's palace... Pandaemonium towered above us when we stopped our trip back home. Shinki bid me goodbye first and she entered Pandaemonium just a second later. Yumeko followed suit, as well as Yuki and Mai, and Sariel. Eventually, only Alice and I were left...<p>

"Thank you again, Chôzen.", sighed Alice and turned to me. I just shrugged, though. I wanted to keep a little distanced to her now... until the pain goes numb. Eventually, all pain goes numb. The pain from leaving behind Nanatsu and Rumia had gone numb as well, after all.

"I owe you one now, don't I?", she chuckled as she stepped closer to me. "You don't. I did that for you.", I shrugged, "...How did the end of the day go for you?" "Fine... It was a little weird, but we got along...", replied Alice with a light smile. "Good... good.", I sighed and stretched my tired limbs. "My day was good as well."

"...You aren't mad at me for... for the way our date ended, right?", asked Alice cautiously. I shrugged again. "No. Not really. In the end, I was the one who caused it to end, after all, huh? Alice... Look, I did that on purpose. When I saw Parsee and remembered Marisa's jealousy, I asked Parsee to make her even more jealous so that she'd blurt out what she felt for you... my plan worked. Partially.", I shrugged.

"Partially?", asked Alice, raising an eyebrow. "Uhm... Parsee didn't do a thing.", I chuckled uneasily. And Alice sweatdropped. "Are you... telling me that Marisa... was truly that jealous?", muttered Alice. I nodded with a sweatdrop. "Oh boy."

"But... But you aren't mad at me, right?", asked Alice again. I shook my head. "No. Not more than usual.", I chuckled. Alice let out a sigh and rolled her eyes at that. "Sure. But... the date we had... it was good. I enjoyed it.", smiled the puppeteer. I nodded. "Yeah... Yeah, it was good. I agree...", I replied, "A great end to... our weird love."

Alice rose an eyebrow at that. "End? It's not over. I still hate you... Just because I love Marisa doesn't mean I stop loving you in the hate way.", smirked Alice. I rose an eyebrow... but then chuckled. "Fine. But let's... Alice, promise me that we won't take our relationship too far. It can't go further than it is now.", I sighed... and watched as Alice nodded. "I promise..."

It went silent after that... For a good while. Awkward silent. And thus, I eventually decided to end this moment and return home... with a soft sigh and a small wave, I left Alice behind... and decided to return home.

I have things to think through... And I have to prepare.

For you, Mima.

Since it is only you and me now.

Make one wrong move, Mima... And I'll be there. To end it once and for all.

I enjoyed today. A last enjoyable day... before my confrontation with Mima.

Good luck Mima...

...Once I've found you, you'll need it.

I am back. I... Chôzen... I am powerful again. Powerful enough to hopefully take you on...

* * *

><p>(1) A sentence Rumia used in 0-NM during the first chapter she appeared in. Actually, though, this sentence is a line from the song "Sinful Rose", a song from Disgea 2.<p>

(2) Shinki does, like all of the characters from the PC98 Era, not possess actual spellcards, since the bosses used patterns instead of spellcards (which is actually like a spellcard without declaring it)

(3) Yakitori is, more or less, grilled chicken.

(4) "Toki" is the japanese word for "Time".

(5) If Kaguya's ability allowed her to make the corridors of Eientei endless, why shouldn't it be able to do the opposite and make things end quicker?

* * *

><p><em>Ah... Chapter done. Good grief, three chapters in a week! I finished the whole Intermission Arc in one week! Yay!<em>

_I can't believe it, but... Well, this chapter is twice as long as I planned it._

_So it happened again._

_Yeah. That's it. Got a little bit of a headache, so I leave it here._

_Next up is Ten Desires...! How is Mima involved into that? Will Chôzen find her? Will she make her move? And who else will show up?_

_Ten Desires will change a few things, I believe... because it brings us yet another big step towards the end of I-I-Negative Bullet._

_Thank you for reading this chapter! I hope you enjoyed it, and that you'll leave a review._

_Well then... until the next chapter and next arc! _

_So long~_


	82. Chapter 79 Divine Spirits Roam

_Another time, another update!_

_SorrowfulReincarnation and Hexer04 are going to bring you along into the world of the Ten Desires incident... the Negative Bullet version of it, though. _

_After we finished the last Intermission Arc, which focused on Chôzen's life in Makai and his relationship with Alice, we now return to the next Arc... and the incident it is about. Ten Desires, the newest Touhou game... and with that, the last Arc to "I-Negative Bullet Project"... Is it? At least it's pretty close to the end!_

_I am sorry it took me a little until I began this chapter... I spent some time on my "Let's play Alice: Madness Returns", which I recently bought on Steam... A great game so far, hope it stays that way...!_

_Anyways, let's not talk about that too long. Let's just move on to review time, alright?_

_**Kaiser dude... **_Good to know that the events and fights were to your liking~ And yes, I went back to solve that problem between him and Alice... Which of course allowed me to bring Shinki into this story easier. I guess that's what I'll be doing now that we near I-Negative Bullet's end... Okay, so it isn't exactly THAT near, but still pretty close, and since I think it's horrible if the last chapter would be solving all problems at once and it would end all happy-go-lucky, I am beginning now to solve a few problems... It's why I say we are nearing the end, I guess... Since Chôzen is starting to solve problems.

_**Guest (you're StupidityNowOffersWisdom, aren't you? Recognized the "nori" at the end...)...**_ You weren't the only one to nearly fall off his chair... When I gave my friend and partner Hexer04 this chapter, he also was a little thrown off guard here and there. And I can admit it proudly: I had a lot of fun writing that chapter...

Hope you'll enjoy the Ten Desires of I-Negative Bullet~

_**Nicholas Crossworth...**_ Well... it wasn't my longest chapter, but it sure was a lot longer than I expected it to be... Turned out to be twice as large as planned. You know... I've been also looking for a more light-paced chapter... Guess it's like you said: Chapters have been angsty lately. But with Mima planning things, how can it not be angsty and dark? We're talking about our favourite evil spirit, after all~

I did enjoy writing the scene at the beginning... Not only because of Chôzen and Alice's relationship being at it's peak (right before the downfall), but mainly because of Shinki~ She sure was pissed off to find Chôzen in Alice's bed... I don't want to know what would've happened if he didn't escape her...

The last two points of your review were fairly interesting... And I am not going to tell whether or not you were right when you mentioned the slight changes, the possibility that all is a delusion of Chôzen... The only thing I am going to confirm is that Kurumi is indeed a part of the Lotus Land Story crew... but if she's involved, I am not going to say~

_Ah yes, that would be it. Let's move on to the actual chapter~_

_Let us start it, shall we?~_

_DISCLAIMER: I do not own Touhou/Project Shrine Maiden, as it belongs to ZUN. However, Chôzen Gekido (and his responsible personalities), Nanatsu no Taizai, Ryoko Jigoku, Shiho Kumo, Kayako Saeki Henge and Sly do belong to me, as for I have created them._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Arc 8: Ten Desires<strong>_

_**Chapter 1: Divine spirits roams**_

As time passed, I began to adapt to my new home more and more... In the end, I didn't even notice anymore that I was not where I used to live. A good two months had passed since my decision... while life had been dull, it wasn't exactly bad.

Especially the thought of my bony hand not restricted made me happy for some reason... It was like Alice had said: Hiding my hand meant hiding myself. Without the glove, my bones were exposed... to myself and the world around me. But it didn't feel wrong anylonger. Quite the opposite. Having it exposed felt actually right.

I didn't hear anything from Mima. Not a single thing. Yukari and Meiling were quite worried about that, and so was I right now... It can only mean one thing: They are about to act. Mima and Yuuka are about to put their plan into action. And that is what I am worried about.

So... expect my surprise when it happened just one day all of sudden... from one moment to the very next, everything changed as I heard of a sign of Mima... and in one of the weirdest locations you can imagine. During my lonely breakfast in my kitchen.

Just when I was about to dig into my delicious breakfast, it happened. I heard a door break open... my entrance door, if I am right. I could hear someone panting in the corridor just outside the kitchen... two persons, no doubt. I could hear stumbling and silent complaining... before the door to the kitchen I sat in eventually burst open, and two very familiar people stumbled into the room.

"T-there you are, Chôzen!", gasped Rumia... while I just frowned, my chopsticks near my mouth... It took me a moment to realize what had just happened, but I eventually got the basics of it. Rumia and Nanatsu had just burst into my kitchen. And that after I hadn't seen them in over a month.

...huh? What the hell are they doing here in my kitchen? And just when I was about to eat?

"Uhm... Good morning?", I asked, unsure what to think of this unexpected and weird intrusion. "Is it morning here? Looks all the same if you ask me...", muttered Rumia as she looked around in the room, "...A-anyways! Chôzen, it's important, we...!" "EEEEHK! WHAT HAPPENED TO YOUR HAND?"

Nanatsu's shocked squeal reminded me of the fact that my bony hand was exposed to the world... bare, white bones, holding up two chopsticks... Goddamn it, why do I happen to be right-handed with the two of them standing to my right?

"Nothing!", I gasped rather quickly, threw the chopsticks back into the bowl of rice before me, and turned away to hide my hand... With Nanatsu already standing to my right. She tried to reach past me to grab my hand... Which I desperately tried to prevent by turning away even further. "Show it to me!", she roared in her furious rage as she continued to grab my hand or at least my wrist. "No way!", I replied as I turned to look over my shoulder... and was suddenly about to suffocate when Nanatsu's breasts were pushed into my face.

"Just a little scratch?", Nanatsu roared as she got another glimpse of the bare white bones. "Nothing to worry about!", I shot back as I finally managed to turn my head away. "NOTHING TO WORRY ABOUT?" "Yeah!" "YOU'RE KIDDING ME, RIGHT, CHÔZEN GEKIDO?" "Yes I a... No I am not!"

"Uhm... You guys... there is no point in that, you know?", commented Rumia with a sweatdrop from in behind us. Nanatsu and I immediately stopped to struggle and turned to the angel of death. "There is no point in hiding it, Chôzen, she saw it.", explained Rumia... to which I grumbled a little and stopped hiding my hand, showing it relucantly to Nanatsu.

The Shinigami grabbed my wrist immediately and stared in plain shock at what was once my hand... before she looked up at me with a mixture of worry and anger. "That was why you were wearing that glove, right?", she asked after a few more seconds of silence. "Yeah... Yeah it was. So now what?", I growled a little. "You could've told me! How come Rumia knew about it?" "She found out on accident... She saw it before I first fought against Shou...", I sighed, turning to the angel of death that still stood by the door.

"And why did you hide this? How did it even become this?", demanded my... was she still my wife? I don't remember a divorce, so she apparently still is my wife... anyways, she demanded to know. "It became like that after the party at Satori's.. You remember? When I beat Utsuho? It had regenerated for a while, due to me borrowing Utsuho's Yatagarasu powers... and it rotted away just after. It hadn't fully recovered.", I huffed with a pout.

"And why were you hiding it?", continued Nanatsu... but I ignored her this time and turned to Rumia. "Interrogating me can't be the reason you came here in such a hurry... What's the real reason for this visit?", I asked, frowning at Rumia... Which suddenly let out a gasp. "I almost forgot!", she exclaimed, "...Chôzen, it's damn important! Another incident has started in Gensokyo... And...!"

"...And I am no longer responsible for Gensokyo, Rumia. I never was one of those to solve incidents in the first place, it just happened that I got pulled into things. If you need an incident to be solved, talk with Reimu or Marisa... Heck, even Sanae and Sakuya have offered to help to solve incidents before!", I groaned.

"But... but Chôzen...!", complained Rumia, but I merely shook my head. "Nothing 'but Chôzen'... why were you even in such a hurry? Certainly not to tell me of some incident...", I muttered and was about to turn away... when Rumia let out a loud gasp all of sudden and her eyes rolled into the back of her head. I stared in shock as Rumia fell forwards... and revealed yet another person. One damn pissed off person. With a gohei.

"G-good morning... R-Reimu...", I chuckled uneasily after a few seconds of uncomfortable silence had passed, "...Y-you want some rice...?" The miko snorted at my offer (which I only made in order to get on her good side, since she seemed certainly to be angry), and walked over to the table I sat at.

"No. I am here for a different reason.", she snarled, her eyes to my surprise not focused on me, but rather on the person at my side... Nanatsu. "I am here because two suspicious individuals entered Makai without an allowance, knocked out Makai's gatekeeper and kept fleeing... all in front of my eyes...", hissed the Hakurei miko, a swollen vein clearly visible on her forehead... While she began to eat some of the rice I had offered her.

...I thought she didn't want some rice?

"Uhm... You want some fish to that? I got some if you'd like...", I chuckled uneasily... To which Reimu glared into my direction. "Ah... I see you don't want some fish, I'll just shut up and let you... Do what ever you.. Want to...", I murmured and backed away.

"Good. Now, back to you two...",growled Reimu, turning back to Nanatsu and Rumia, of which the later had just woken up again after being knocked out by the furious maiden. "...How dare you threaten this contract between me and Shinki by breaking into Makai! And for him, on that matter!"

I rose an eyebrow at that comment. It sounded... degrading. Pretty degrading.

"Now, what in the name of god caused you two to go all bonkers and break into Makai?" "We informed him of the new incident in Gensokyo...", murmured Rumia, rubbing her head, "...and we were just fleeing because you were chasing us!"

"Incident?", asked Reimu, raising an eyebrow as she continued to eat my rice (thank you very much, you greedy miko). "Yes. Please don't tell me you didn't know there was one...", groaned Rumia. "Just to be curious... Are you refering to the one that... involved all those... spirits?", asked Reimu, raising an eyebrow at Nanatsu and Rumia. It was eventually Nanatsu who confirmed Reimu's suspicions with a nod.

"I see... But why inform him?" I frowned when Reimu nodded into my direction. "As much as I feel degraded by her... She's right. Why me? I am not one to solve incidents on purpose and I am not part of Gensokyo's inhabitants anymore...", I added to Reimu's question, "...Besides, I have no interest in solving an incident right now..."

Nanatsu's eyes lit up at that. "We informed him because we thought this incident might interest him!", she declared, clenching one fist. "Like I said, I have no inte...", I began with a shrug, but was interrupted when Nanatsu continued. "...Because we thought that Mima could be behind this!"

And the mood turned around when I hammered my fists onto my table and jumped up. I was almost sure that there was a fire burning into my eyes as I began to get interested in this incident after all. "Mima? In what way!", I shouted, causing the three girls in my kitchen to cringe a little.

"...Well, Mima is an Akuryou, and evil spirit. All those blue flames that have spread over whole Gensokyo are spirits as well, divine spirits, said to grant wishes... So we thought that Mima set them free and may use them to grant whatever she desires... Something like your death, Chôzen.", muttered Nanatsu.

I hammered my fists down onto the table again. "Shit!", I roared... partially because my left hand hurt after hammering it onto solid wood twice. Good thing my right hand couldn't hurt at least... Or I possibly would've cried a little. At least one tear, that is.

"Fine... Fine, I am going to help you!", I hissed, not only in pain, but also eagerness to find and beat Mima, "...If this truly has something to do with Mima, I'll definetly catch along... It might be our chance." When I turned my gaze to Reimu and narrowed my eyes, even the Hakurei maiden seemed surprised and shocked, alerted by my behaviour.

"REIMU!", I yelled, causing the maiden to cringe yet again, "...Allow me to return to Gensokyo for this! I need your and Shinki's allowance before I can return! Please, Reimu, this might be our chance to stop Mima before she can do anything that might do serious harm...!"

Reimu narrowed her eyes, and eventually began to nod. "Alright... Alright, you're right. This might be our chance to act before she does. Fine, I allow you to return to Gensokyo for the time being. But you will have to ask Shinki as well before you can just leave...", replied Reimu.

I agreed silently, so I nodded. "...Besides, it'll be the perfect chance for those two here to apologize to Shinki for just breaking in...", added the miko as she turned to glare over her shoulder at Nanatsu and Rumia, which both cringed madly as they saw the enraged shine in the miko's eyes.

"Fine... then it's settled. We'll go to Pandaemonium and inform Shinki, and then leave to Gensokyo... if this really is Mima's plan, then I am definetly going to foil it.", I concluded, getting nods from the three girls. "We'll do this together then... I am not going to stand aside this time and just let Mima do her thing.", announced Reimu as she stood up.

I nodded... Maybe it wasn't wrong to take Reimu with me. She was strong and apparently had not been beaten once by anyone... besides, if Reimu was catching along, this meant that we had Yukari's full attention as well... there was no way she was going to let anybody hurt Reimu. She's way too addicted to Reimu.

"We'll be with you as well!", announced, to my surprise, Nanatsu as she hammered her fists onto the table much like I had. "She's right. We're not letting you down, Chôzen. Not again.", added Rumia as she crossed her arms under her chest and stared at me in a serious manner.

"...Fine.", I growled, even though I really didn't want them to come along... if Mima hurt them, I would not be able to forgive myself again... And... Of course... If Mima used them against me... Taking them hostage or something like that...

...No! No, I trust them. They are both strong... Strong enough to watch over themselves. They had proven that to me often enough... So I just have to trust them. Trust them like I had done before...

"Then let's move out... We have to make a stop at Pandaemonium, after all, and I don't want to give Mima a headstart greater than the one she already has. Every second counts now... So make sure we are not wasting any time.", spoke Reimu, catching my attention again. I nodded, then turned to Nanatsu and Rumia. "You heard the lady. Let's go!"

...if I had only known back then what I put myself into when I agreed to help them...

* * *

><p>As the huge doors to Pandaemonium opened eventually, I was the first one to step through. "Good morning, Chôze..." "Yeah Yeah, hi Yumeko. Where's Shinki?", I interupted her greeting. The maid frowned at me, but then nodded. "First off, you cold tell me where your manners are... But anyways, milady is in her throne ro..." "Thanks Yumeko.", I interupted again and walked past her towards the dining room.<p>

I didn't wait anylonger or for anyone as I pushed the doors to the corridor open and stalked through them, my only goal Shinki's throne room. True to my suspicions a while ago, it was indeed the large door at the other end in the dining room that led to a staircase which eventually ended right in front of Shinki's throne room.

"Chôzen! Wait a second!", I heard Nanatsu shout somewhere behind me as I pushed the doors to the dining room open. Seeing the large table in front of me, I let out a light snarl... Any second was important now. I was not letting Mima win again. I wasn't going to give her a chance. Not again.

Instead of walking around the table, I jumped onto it and began walking towards the double doors, my pace steadily increasing until I eventually was running towards it. "KYAAAH! I just cleaned that table! And now you're walking on it with your dirty shoes!", I heard Yumeko scream... Right before she appeared out of a shadow in front of the door I wanted to go through.

A short sword flew towards me, its intent knocking me off the table and possibly hurting me a little to teach me a lesson... If that was what it was supposed to do, it failed. I catched it with my left hand and threw the sword to the side. I blocked the second short sword with negative energy that flared up into a green flame around my left hand... And I blocked the last short sword by rising my right hand. The sword hit the bone and just bounced off.

Yumeko stared in shock at me as I finally reached the end of the table, jumped off it and landed in front of her... Only to calmly walk past her, throwing the doors open that lead me to a staircase with a darkblue carpet on it. But I had no time to climbing stairs right now... So I went into a crouch, pushed myself off the ground, and jumped over the stairs until I landed in front of the huge doors to Shinki's throne room.

"Aren't you a little eager, huh?", commented a voice to my right. Glancing there, I found Reimu exiting one of Yukari's gaps. "I am not going to give Mima any more time than she already had... If she is really behind this incident with the divine spirits, and the chance is high, we have no time to lose.. in the worst case, it's just like Nanatsu said and she's going to make a wish once she has enough divine spirits that might end someone's life... or that of Gensokyo.", I growled as I put a hand against the cool door made of some red metal.

With a soft push, I opened the doors and stepped into the large throne room. Upon looking around, I found the goddess I had searched for standing in front of a window. She turned to look over her shoulder at me once I began to approach her, rose an eyebrow as she saw Reimu enter with me.

"Good morning, Shinki.", I greeted, waving at the goddess that had been generous enough to allow me to stay in her lands. "Good morning. May I ask what brings you here? ...And in such unusual company? Good morning Reimu.", replied Shinki a little surprised.

"Good morning, Shinki.", answered Reimu, but said nothing more. Guess that means that I have to do it all alone then... "The reason I am here now is to ask you to allow me to return to Gensokyo for a while... Apparently, Mima has made her move...", I requested from the silverhaired goddess... Which smiled warmly at me. "Of course I allow you to return to Gensokyo, Chôzen. I know how important the events regarding Mima are to you... Feel free to return to Makai, however... I will once more welcome you with open arms.", smiled Shinki in her usual mother-like way.

I nodded softly... Over the short time I had spent here in Makai, the goddess and her daughters had won a special place in my heart... It was like they were the family that I never had... The mother I never had... For me, it was Shinki. Shinki and Byakuren were like mothers to me...

"Thank you, Shinki. I promise I will be back as soon as the incident is solved... I don't think that I will leave Makai just now... Not for good, that is. One day, maybe... but not yet.", I spoke, getting a nod from Shinki. "I will await your return then.", she smiled, before she turned to look past me... At Nanatsu and Rumia.

Why I know? It almsot feels natural for me now... Can't believe I never noticed before, but... It's almost like I can feel their presence. Only if they are very close, though. Rumia gives of a dark, almost depressing aura, while Nanatsu emits an unstable but powerful aura...

"Ah... we're here as well, Shinki... To... Uhm.. Apologize...", I heard Nanatsu speak, and upon turning around, I found the two of them bowing. "We apologize for breaking into Makai and... Uhm... Knocking out your gatekeeper. It may not excuse it, but... It was to inform Chôzen of the incident that may be part of Mima's plan.", added Rumia quickly.

To our surprise, Shinki merely giggled at that and waved her hand a little. "It's alright. I think I can make an exception this time and let it slip... After all, Reimu had been watching you, so I trust her that she prevented you from doing anything to hurt my land.", replied the goddess with a giggle, to which Reimu merely nodded.

"Very well, Shinki. Thank you for your understanding.", I spoke as I bowed to the goddess. "No problem, Chôzen. Please be safe.", replied Shinki, before she nodded to each of us, and then turned back to look out of the window. Exchanging a last glance with each of the others, we nodded, and then left Shinki's throne room.

Unbeknownst to me, the moment that we left Pandaemonium, Shinki's eyes were once more upon us... And I should never hear her whisper softly those words that would have... Would have saved us so much trouble.

"I am... Sorry, Chôzen. It is not that I hate your or anything... Rather, I only want your best. And since that is the case, I do hope that you do not return here. You do not belong here, not fully. Youkai outside, demon inside, you will not find your place here or in Gensokyo... You must find the place where your heart is at home, not your body or your soul... Or you will search forever. And... And I am sorry for...", Shinki whispered to no one in particular, never heard by me or anyone else.

Eventually, the goddess gulped and slowly turned around... And looked into darkgreen glowing eyes located in the shadows of a pillar. And as she saw the demonic smirk, Shinki herself felt once more insecure about if what she had chosen was right.

...But had she another choice? Was it already too late for that?

* * *

><p>In as good as no time, Makai lay behind us and I my gaze laid for the first time since one and a half month at the green of Gensokyo. It looked almost like a stranger and felt no different from that as I saw the bright colours as the sun shone down on the green lands of Gensokyo, the clear rivers and Youkai Mountain in the distance. It didn't feel any more home than Makai to me, but even though I barely recognized it, my heart did recognize it as Gensokyo.<p>

"Before we do anything drastic, I like to bring Marisa along. It may be true that we are four already, but if we are really facing off against Mima, we can never be sure enough. Besides... Marisa knows Mima better than anyone else... And Marisa may be the only person able to get some sense into Mima without having to beat her green and blue.", suggested Reimu as soon as we flew high above the forest of magic.

"If that's true, shouldn't we rather avoid trusting her and filling her in on everything? She might work for Mima again... if I am informed correctly, Mima was Marisa's mentor and is her adoptive mother.", retorted Nanatsu thoughtfully. "No. We can trust Marisa... Even Marisa knows when her 'mother' goes too far... Besides... Marisa has shown that she can be trusted even if Mima can not... During the event eight years ago, five years before Chôzen here awoke at the Hakurei Shrine... It was that event in which I ultimately had to seal Mima again... During this event, Marisa did turn against Mima.", explained Reimu with narrowed eyes.

"So? Now that I think of it... You never told us what exactly happened back then. Could you fill us in? I've been wondering a lot lately why you sealed Mima back then...", I commented, only to get a long sigh from the Hakurei maiden. "No... No. Sorry, it's just... That I really don't like to tell anyone what happened back then, let alone remember that event. It... Please don't force me tto remember what happened back then. Please...", breahed Reimu softly... And I merely nodded. She was right. I shouldn't force her... The way she's acting made it clear that something happened back then which she really doesn't like remembering. And somehow, I think Marisa does neither.

"Fine. Then let's pick up Marisa at her house and... I guess we're searching for clues then.", I sighed, stretching my tired limbs... Maybe all the rest I got in Makai wasn't good for me. Too much, in other words. Maybe a little action was just the right thing right now. After all, I prepared myself every day for the next encounter with Mima... but only in mind. I forgot that my body needed to be trained as well for it. And here I am, regretting that I rested so much...

"There it is!", exclaimed Reimu and pointed almost straight down. And true to her words, the roof of Marisa's house shone through the trees. Not all too far from it, on a small clearing, I could spot a beautiful white house... Alice's house.

I just hope that my favourite rival finally got what she deserved... To be loved. I just hope Marisa is aware of what Alice means to her... And I hope that she knows that she has to protect Alice at all costs. If Alice gets hurt just a little, I swear to god (whatever god you want!) that I will not only hurt the person that hurt her, but will also have a nice chat with Marisa about what she has to do. I don't say that she doesn't deserve Alice and vice-versa... But...

...No joke! If someone hurts Alice, I'll go berserk! Marisa, being the one that Alice gives her heart to, is SUPPOSED to protect her from any harm. And if she can't even do that, I'll make sure that she can. Because I swear, I didn't let Alice go for her to be hurt! I didn't hurt myself again as I let Alice go just for her to be hurten as soon as I do no longer protect her!

"Let's spend her a visit then!", shouted Nanatsu, before she fell out of the air, followed by Rumia and Reimu... and eventually, after sending a last glance towards Alice's house, me.

The moment I landed in front of Marisa's house, Reimu was already furiously knocking on the door. "Marisa! Come on, I know you're home! We need your help!", roared Reimu as she almost knocked the door down. "You sure she's home?", asked Nanatsu with a slight frown. "Don't know. But it always takes one hell of screaming to get her to open the door.", commented Reimu with an annoyed frown, before she continued knocking on the door.

"Why don't you try breaking her door? She's doing it all the time, so why not return the favour?", spoke up another person, and upon turning around we found Alice Margatroid and her dolls Shanghai and Hourai flying towards us. "Sounds like a plan.", chuckled Rumia in perfect synchro with Reimu, but Alice just shook her head. "Better you two do it another time... She's not at home."

"She's not home?", asked Reimu with a light frown. "No. Marisa left a while ago... Said she wanted to spend that shrine on Youkai Mountain a visit.", sighed Alice and shrugged, "...We may be a couple now, but I respect her privacy and don't follow her. I am her girlfriend, not her babysitter."

"Speaking of that, how are you?", I asked the puppeteer. "Fine. My relationship with Marisa is more than healthy... Thanks to you.", replied Alice upon turning to me, a warm smile gracing her lips. "Good to hear.", I smiled back... though I was sighing inside. A certain part of me wanted the relationship with Marisa to be not working so she'd return to me to cry her heart out.

"Moriya Shrine then, huh?", Nanatsu asked eventually after a short moment of silence. "Seems like it.", replied Reimu with a shrug. "Alright then. Thank you for this information, Alice.", I smirked at the puppeteer, which nodded. "Is it true then that we are experiencing another incident?", she questioned, raising one eyebrow. "Yeah... seems like it. And Mima could be involved.", I replied. "Ah. So that's the reason you left Makai then. I was just about to ask.", commented Alice, before she turned around with a shrug and began to leave. "See you three later...", she exclaimed, before she vanished in the trees.

"...Three?", asked Nanatsu with a frown... Before she, Rumia and I turned around... And saw Reimu in the distance, already heading to the Moriya Shrine on the horizon, on top of Youkai Mountain.

"H-Hey! Wait for us!", I shouted after the Hakurei miko, which didn't even turn around... Seems like we have to hurry up and catch up with her!

* * *

><p>We didn't catch up to Reimu before we reached the Moriya Shrine... When we did, the first one there me, Suwako stood in the door to the shrine, Reimu next to her. "Is Marisa here?", asked Reimu the older goddess. "She is. She's in Sanae's room with her... Why?", replied Suwako, tilting her head a little. "A serious incident. Mima could be involved." And at that information, Suwako's eyes lit up. "Ah! So it is an incident!", she exclaimed cheerily, "...And finally a sign of that dreadful evil spirit!"<p>

"Yeah. Our first lead.", I spoke as I walked up to them, getting Suwako's attention. "Ah, Chôzen, you're going after her? Do the others already know?", asked Suwako as soon as she spotted me. I shook my head. "No. But I guess Yukari will tell them.", I sighed and rubbed my neck. "Possibly. I will tell her to spread the word among the others of the group.", confirmed Suwako. Reimu and I nodded in perfect synchro.

"Please go ahead. You know where Sanae's room is, right?", asked Suwako, which we confirmed pretty quickly, before we walked past Suwako into the shrine's interior. It didn't take us long to find Sanae's room... it was the room from which the most noises came.

"Ha! What do you say now, wind girl?", laughed Marisa inside the room. I shared a confused glance with Reimu and the two women of my heart. What was going on inside the miko's room? "Take that! Ultra Combo!", boasted Marisa the moment that Reimu opened the door... only to find Marisa and Sanae sitting in front of the miko's TV, playing some video game that involved giant mechas.

...I should've known.

"Sorry, Marisa, but...", snickered Sanae evily, and I watched in surprise how her mecha destroyed Marisa's, "...But I won. Again." "Dang it, ze!", snarled the ordinary witch as she jumped up. "Sanae. Marisa.", huffed Reimu, catching the two of them off guard. With a loud yelp of surprise, both the Yasaka miko as well as the ordinary magician twirled around and stared wide-eyed at the Hakurei maiden.

"R-reimu! What are ya doin' here, da ze?", gasped Marisa. "I am here to ask you to come with us, Marisa. Mima has made her move." Immediately, Marisa's face lit up. "Sure thin', ze! I was gettin' bored with her not acting!", exclaimed the ordinary magician, before she grabbed her broom, which was leaned against a wall, and rushed past Reimu out of the room.

We all let out a sigh, but quickly recovered. "Alright. Let's follow her then.", sighed Reimu, before she left the room as well. Nodding to Rumia and Nanatsu, we too prepared to leave the room... When something I had long forgotten returned.

...My stomach rumbled.

We all sweatdropped at the loud noise. "Uhm... I... I am sorry...", I chuckled uneasily, "...Reimu ate my breakfast..." "Then take this with you. I made more than enough this morning." "Ah... Thank you, Orochi, I really... OROCHI?", I gasped and jumped away from the Yasaka goddess, which snickered at me, holding a bento.

"Yeah, me. And before you say anything, it's not poisoned. I thought I prepare some for Sanae.", she chuckled. She was enjoying my shocked expression, huh? Ah yes... She enjoyed teasing and taunting me just as much as I enjoyed teasing and taunting her, huh...?

"For me? Why, Yasaka-sama?", asked Sanae as she stepped up to the goddess and took the bento from the tall woman's hands. "Because I was about to suggest that they take you with them. You've yet to solve an incident, and you have yet to adjust to Gensokyo's ways. Suwako agrees with me on this.", replied Kanako with an amused smile.

"I guess that's fine... if we really are facing off against Mima, we can need any help we can get...", muttered Nanatsu as she eyed the greenhaired miko. "Exactly my thoughts. And don't forget that Sanae can cause miracles! I believe she will be off great help to you... And if she really helps defeating that old hag Mima, the Moriya Shrine will also become a little more famous!", sniggered Kanako as she crossed her arms and began hovering on the spot.

"...Well, I guess I catch along then, huh?", smiled Sanae sheepishly, "...Sanae joined the party."

We all sweatdropped at that, unsure what the last sentence was supposed to mean.

"Before you go... What the hell happened to your hand, Gekido? ...Don't get me wrong! It actually does give you a pretty menacing appearance, you know?", asked Kanako, lifting her right hand and pointing at it. Frowning, I looked down at my right hand... and realised that I wasn't wearing my glove. And I was alright with it. "Long story...", I shrugged and scratched my neck with my bony hand.

Guess that's it then. I'll be solving an incident, travelling through Gensokyo... With only bones for a right hand. And it felt right. Guess Akyuu and Alice were right... I shouldn't hide my hand. It was a sign of my power and it represented me... Hiding it was no longer an option, as it meant to hide my true self...

"Alright with me. Here.", smiled Sanae and handed me the bento, "...I guess it will be of more use to you." "Like I said. Besides, I can prepare a second bento.", smirked Kanako, before she flew out of the door and vanished. Let me tell you... It sure looks weird to see how she's hovering over the ground cross-legged.

With her out of the room, I let out a sigh and left it as well, followed by Nanatsu, Rumia and Sanae. Somehow, I think this was going to be one chaotic trip... Not only because Mima seemed to be involved. I mean... A short-tempered miko, a miracle-causing miko, an ordinary black magician, a reaper shinigami, an angel of death and an exalted Youkai... This could only get an even weirder group if we had something like a ghost joining us.

The moment that we stepped out of the shrine, we found Reimu and Marisa exchanging some last words about where to go next, but they stopped as soon as they saw us. "Ah, there you are! Marisa said that she saw that the divine spirits are apparently pouring out of the graveyard behind the Myouren Temple near the human village.", informed us the lazy miko with a shrug. "Good to know.", I replied, "...Sanae will be catching along. Orochi and Suwako want her to."

"Fine with me if she doesn't cause any problems...", was Reimu's only comment, before she turned away and began hovering over the ground. "She's right, ze! Sanae's cool, we can trust her. I don't think there will be any problems with her, da ze!", agreed Marisa right after.

We waited until Orochi appeared and handed Sanae another bento before we all took off, our goal the Myouren Temple... Maybe these guys knew what was going on. Hopefully, that is.

* * *

><p>Our flight ended in the human village, though, after I suggested that we look there for Byakuren... After all, the monk had been seen inside the village quite often lately. Or at least one of her followers had been, for that matter.<p>

However, it wasn't Byakuren or any of her followers that greeted us inside the village, but someone I hadn't seen in quite a while... A ghost. Or rather, one that wasn't entirely a ghost...

"Miss Reimu! Miss Marisa!", exclaimed a certain silverhaired swordswoman as she stormed towards us, her ghost half following her closely. "Youmu? What'cha doin' here, ze?", asked Marisa as she greeted the half-phantom warmly.

When Youmu had reached us, she let out a heavy sigh of exhaustion, before she answered Marisa's question. "Yuyuko-sama sent me to Gensokyo to get rid of the divine spirits... they are ruining the cycle of life and death apparently.", she replied.

"And why are you here in the human village? They haven't been seen around here...", commented Reimu at that. "I thought I could maybe get some informations here... But I guess that's no longer necessary, since I bet you know what I want to know!", Youmu exclaimed.

"Maybe. We know that the spirits are apparently coming from the graveyard behind the Myouren Temple.", I replied, to which Youmu's eyes lit up in excitement. "Really? That saves me a lot of trouble going around, seeking for informations!", she cheered.

"We were just about to head to the temple and ask them if they know anything, ze! Sure'll be fun with Byakuren around. Who knows, maybe she'll join us? That would be so awesome, zeeee!", exclaimed Marisa in glee... I don't think that Byakuren would catch along, but I'm not going to tell Marisa. I experienced the way she behaves in a bad mood, after all...

"Myouren Temple? I never heard of it...", muttered Youmu confused. "Ah. Sure you didn't. They are new here, after all.", smiled Sanae widely, "...But Marisa is right. That Byakuren person is a fun person to be around." "I see. Mind if I join you then? It seems that we have the same goals, after all.", suggested Youmu... and as soon as Reimu let out her famous "...Fine...", huff, Youmu bowed down and thanked us.

"And Youmu joined the party!", cheered Sanae excitedly... While we others all sweatdropped, including Youmu's ghost half. Just what was wrong with that miko...?

"Fine then. I guess our next goal will be the Myouren Temple then, ze! Let's go!", cheered Marisa, pumping a fist into the air, before she dashed past us, jumped on top of her broom, and rushed through the village, causing a lot of mess with all the wind she whirled up... And no two seconds later, was chased by a furious Keine.

...Oh man, this was going to be one hell of a ride, wasn't it...?

* * *

><p><em>Oh boy, Chôzen is right... we're about to experience one hell of a ride, aren't we?<em>

_Reimu, Marisa, Sanae, Youmu, Chôzen, Nanatsu and Rumia decide to form a group against the evil spirit Mima... But is it really her plan to use the divine spirits? Or is someone else behind it? ...You probably already know._

_Just for this incident, Chôzen has left Makai in order to finally confront Mima... But many hardships will fall in his way until he will reach Mima, that for sure. And even though that there are people who back him up... will he eventually manage?_

_Also, Chôzen decides to give up on hiding his bony hand anylonger... The reason for it is that he doesn't think it is disgusting anylonger after Akyuu and Alice had opened his eyes to the purpose this new hand has. "Purpose"._

_We're heading towards the end, for gods sake! The last thing that I really want to happen in this book is defeating Mima... So we have Ten Desires here... And a little more after that. Guess there is no point in hiding that Mima is of course not behind Ten Desires... But she will have something to do with it. What, you will see..._

_That's it from Sorrow here! Thanks for reading this new chapter and I'll see you next one!_

_So long~_


	83. Chapter 80 Once more Namusan!

_So I finally managed to update again! Yay!_

_It's been two weeks, huh?Sorry for that, but like I mentioned on my profile, there was this operation I had to go through... Hurt like hell, even in the aftermath... To be honest, it hurts right now, still, and it's almost been a week._

_I admit that I'm at home since last week, but with all this pain I seriously had no real motivation to write another chapter... Instead, I was sitting around, cooling the swelling and hoping that the pain'd be gone soon. _

_I want to thank my dear friend Hexer04 here... I spent most of the time since my return home playing Terraria with him, which made me forget about my pain most of the time. Thanks for cheering me up, bro!_

_Anyways, here we are again with a new chapter... Ten Desires has to continue, the show must go on! We are so close to the end now, I can't just stop now and leave this story to rot..._

_The truth is that there are a few more chapters... A little more than 10 chapters are left. Looking back at this story, few more than 10 are nothing, huh? But the truth is... It's going to get intense now. We are nearing the showdown with Mima, after all... When it will happen? Soon. Very soon._

_Let's leave my suffering aside and move on to review time. I know there was a review for chapter 8 by an anonymus person, and I do have to agree... At the very beginning, I definetly used a lot more sweatdropping that necessary. Still happens to me every now and then..._

_**StupidityNowOffersWisdom...**_ Okay, I am sorry about that little fact. Was a little misleading there with no Yuyuko battle... But... Ah, please enjoy this chapter. You'll see what I mean. *wink*

_Now then, with nothing else left to say... Let's start the chapter, shall we? ~_

_DISCLAIMER: I do not own Touhou/Project Shrine Maiden, as it belongs to ZUN. However, Chôzen Gekido (and his responsible personalities), Nanatsu no Taizai, Ryoko Jigoku, Shiho Kumo, Kayako Saeki Henge, Minoue and Sly do belong to me, as for I have created them._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 2: Once more Namusan!<strong>_

It took us a while to calm Keine down after Marisa rushed through the village and caused one heck of a mess... Eventually, Keine did calm down. But only after giving me one of her famous headbutts since she thought I was at fault for this whole mess and had gathered the group... I wonder why it is always me? Must be some crude joke of fate...

Sort of a running gag, ya know?

Anyways, after calming Keine down and convincing her that I was not at fault for Marisa's rampage (Nana, Rumia, Sanae and Youmu all had to hold her back from beating me up when I lay on the ground, whining) we followed Marisa out of the village, and found her waiting for us just outside it... I don't need to say that I was pretty angry at her for bringing me into such a situation again. Just like back then when she dragged me along to the Scarlet Devil Mansion... I know it's been three years since then now, but come on! I was scared to death by Kayako!

Whatever. I didn't shout at Marisa, though. In fact, the only thing I did as I saw her was to snort into her general direction... the headache was killing me. Seriously, what is Keine's forehead made of? Either it is made of diamond or Keine has a really thick skull...

Not that I am ever going to ask her. I will just receive another headbutt. Or worse... Get 'caved' again...

"There ya are, ze! Was wondering if ya had givin' up already!", snickered Marisa upon spotting us... Grr, I swear, if my head wouldn't hurt so much right now...!

"Sorry, Marisa. We got held up by him here...", shrugged Reimu and pointed nonchalantly at me... Hey, wait a second! "Hey!", I complained, but Marisa interupted me when she snickered yet again and jumped onto her broom again. "Well, then let's not get held up again...! Either that or we just leave him behind, da ze!", exclaimed the ordinary black magician as she jumped onto her broom again and zoomed off, leaving us to follow her again.

Ugh. And I trust somebody like her with Alice... Seriously need to overthink that again!

One after the other, we began to follow Marisa. Reimu took off without a word and followed the ordinary magician by flying, as usual. Sanae followed her right away, a big smile on her face... It was her first incident after all. She arrived a little to late to solve the incident with the flying ship, but this time she'd be on fire to solve this incident... or at least help with it.

Nanatsu and Rumia exchanged a last glance before they both dashed forwards, Nanatsu's feet ignited in the darkred flames of purgatory in order to give herself a speed boost, while Rumia ran aside her, using her powerful legs to move with incredible speed.

I was just about to follow them with a quick jump, but Youmu stepped up to me before I could move. I sent the silverhaired girl a confused glance when she put a hand onto my arm and stopped me. "Yeah?", I asked her after seconds of silence.

"I... just meant to ask you something.", she muttered, her gaze somewhere to my left. "About what?", I asked her, raising an eyebrow at the swordswoman. She didn't need to ask though, I immediately knew what she was confused about when her gaze trailed back to me, and then down my right arm to my hand.

Letting out a sigh, I turned away and shook my head. Like I had feared: People I know were worried about me and my wellbeing upon seeing it. Kanako took it surprisingly well, Sanae hadn't even asked and merely listened to my explanation to Kanako, and Suwako hadn't asked either, possibly because she already knew... Marisa was obviously the last one to ask any questions. But Youmu, who knew me since centuries... Youmu, who had once looked up to me with somewhat of respect...

"No need to worry. I have stopped to worry about it as well, after all. It happened during an incident a while ago... In order for my memories to return, I had to fight the one responsible for my memory loss... And as we fought, I came into contact with... magma. Burned parts of my body off, most of it recovered already... So no need to worry. It will heal eventually as well.", I muttered darkly, before I pushed myself off the ground and jumped after the others.

The reason I hadn't told Youmu the full extent of this missing hand off mine was that I didn't want her to worry more than she had already. Besides... She didn't have to know how it all really happened. She didn't have to know that there was a big chance that my hand would never recover again. She didn't have to know any of it. No.

After a few more jumps, the sound of fast steps became audible, and upon turning to my left, I found Youmu running aside me... the quick swordswoman sent me a small glance and nodded, before she dashed past me and soon was out of my sight.

She's fast, I have to give her that. But then again, if someone can move 200 Yojana in one slash (1), running like this was nothing for him...

It took me several more jumps until I catched up to the group. Youmu was now at the very front of our small group, followed directly by Reimu and Marisa, then Sanae, and then Nanatsu and Rumia. I followed shortly after them... I didn't feel like going full speed with my headache right now. Besides... whenever I was at the very front of a group, something happened and I got hurt. Or someone else.

...And I don't feel like getting hurt right now. Not with my headache.

I jumped again and landed in between Nanatsu and Rumia, kneeled down and pushed negative energy into my legs, and then jumped again, landing in between the two again, which had moved while I had gathered power. I just didn't really feel like running right now... the cold breeze in my face as I jumped felt way better.

A few jumps later, though, I found that everyone had stopped. I was just about to jump again, the energy already pushed into my legs... So when I willed my body to stop, the energy was still there... And released itself all of sudden, propelling me into the air with spirals that every judge would've given full points for.

When I hit the ground again, face-first into a puddle of mud, nobody laughed, to my very surprise... Instead, though, I heard a ghostly, otherworldly voice chuckle softly. "My my, Chôzen, full points. That backflip was incredible~", sung this otherworldly voice.

Upon rising my gaze, I came face-to-face with a pinkhaired woman in blue... Yuyuko Saigyouji hovered in front of me, bowed down until her face was close to mine. "Yuyuko-sama?", asked Youmu's voice behind me, confusion obvious in it.

"Youmu~", sung Yuyuko and made a small pirouette on the spot, before she danced past me and hugged her gardener. "Kya! Yuyuko-sama!", gasped Youmu as her mistress snuggled her. I rose from the ground, ignored the snickering of Insanity and my Flame-Soul as I wiped the mud out of my face, and then turned around to find Yuyuko snuggling into Youmu's shoulder... before she suddenly clung to Marisa's right arm. "Marisaaaa~", laughed Yuyuko, freaking Marisa out... Especially when Yuyuko's eyes narrowed a little... And then, Yuyuko vanished again.

"KYAH!", gasped Sanae all of sudden, her eyes wide and her arms rosen... Two hands on her voluptuousness. "Yes yes~", sung Yuyuko as she glanced over Sanae's shoulder... Before she vanished again and appeared in front of Rumia and poked her forehead... And was gone again. And nowhere to be found.

"W-where is she...?", whispered Youmu, hugging herself as she glanced left and right. "A-Ah... I don't know...", murmured Sanae, doing exactly the same. "She's fast...", commented Marisa. moving her right arm experimentally. "I'm going to kill her...", growled Rumia, rubbing her forehead.

Suddenly, Nanatsu flinched. "I know where she is...", she gasped silently. completely frozen. "Where?", asked Marisa, looking up from her arm. Nanatsu let out a silent squeal again... Especially when her kimono lifted a little at the front. "Peek-a-boo!", exclaimed Yuyuko as she grinned at us from under Nanatsu's kimono, two blue arms laid around her neck, trying to strangle her.

Woah, the embodiment of seven deadly sins really tried to strangle a ghost. Guess she thinks that Yuyuko just invaded her territory.

"What the hell are those arms?", squealed Sanae, jumping away as she spotted them... And then, Yuyuko sniggered and... was gone again. I sweatdropped when I felt hands on my chest. "Hm... Flatter than Youmu. No good, Chôzen.", commented Yuyuko from my left, where she was looking over my shoulder with a thoughtful glance. "Because I am male, Yuyuko...", I muttered with a sweatdrop. "Still...!", she pouted... And vanished again. Ugh.

"KYAH!"

This time, it was Yuyuko's squeal, though... her face against Reimu's palm and the gohei pushed into her stomach. "Don't even try it with me, Yuyuko.", growled Reimu.

...When did she even move? Did everyone become faster or am I getting slower?

"Finally, ze.", commented Marisa as she shook her head. "D'aw...", pouted Yuyuko again and took a step back, "...but you look so promising, Reimu." "Sure. Now move... We have to go to the Myouren Temple.", huffed the Hakurei Miko as she lowered her arms, but not her guard.

"Hm... But I don't wanna. You seem fun and I am bored.", chuckled Yuyuko as she danced past me again, did another pirouette, and then grinned at us. "Fight me and I'll let you pass~", she sung. We all groaned and looked into different directions, facepalming.

"I'll do it, ze! Miss Mima may be powerful, but she's lazy, so there's no need to hurry.", sighed Marisa, cracked her fists and eventually and walked past me towards Yuyuko... Which merely pulled out her folding fan, snapped it open and slapped Marisa's face with it. We all watched in shock when the ordinary black magician reeled sideways, punched in midair and turned during her reeling... And when she faced us, she smiled victoriously... And then fell forwards and hit the ground face-first, out cold.

"Next please~", sung Yuyuko cheekily. I looked down at the unconciousness Marisa, before I turned around and exchanged worried glances with the others of the group. And neither of them seemed to want to fight Yuyuko. And neither did I.

"No one? Well then I choose one~", sung Yuyuko, "...Please come here, Chôzen."

I let out a loud groan upon hearing my name... Countdown until I am down starts now. "Ready?", asked Yuyuko. Three. "Yeah.", I sighed, watching the folding fan carefully. Two. "Let us begin then!" One... My eyes closed.

...Why am I still standing?

I opened my eyes again... Just in time to see the nearing folding fan. On reflex, my right hand shot up and grabbed Yuyuko's wrist, effectively stopping the folding fan. Yuyuko grinned at me, then looked down at the bare bones of my hand. "Oh my. Bare desires, is it?", chuckled the Saigyouji ghost as her eyes trailed up to mine again, "...Is it possible that you perhaps join us soon in the netherworld? You sure look dead there."

"I am not.", I replied, narrowing my eyes at her, "And while it is true that my hand is dead, my will to live is not." Yuyuko giggled softly at this. "It is true what Yukari always says about you, Chôzen. You are hard to define. One cannot simply define you to be a Youkai, a demon, a freak, a man or something else... You are a Youkai right now, but you sure look like an undead to me."

"You aren't that far from the truth, Yuyuko...", I muttered darkly, a small smirk on my lips. The ghost frowned at me, narrowed her eyes a little. "People could as well call me an Undead... I have survived death many times and actually died not only once...", I chuckled as I prepared myself for the fight, "...and let me tell you, Yuyuko... Everytime I died, I went out... with a big bang."

Yuyuko's eyes widened when she realized what I was about to do... Especially when the negative energy in between my bones of my exposed hand began to glow brightly when I added the thing with the big bang... Sorry Yuyuko, but I guess nothing prevents me from finding Mima now. I am even willing to fight dirty like this...

The energy in my arm overloaded, but with no flesh to hold it back, it practically exploded into all directions at once, covering Yuyuko and me in a giant green explosion.

I made it out unscathed, the energy released merely absorbed by my body... How useful this bare hand of mine can be. I never thought that I may actually find the hand I had covered until now so useful... Heh. In connection to my natural immunity to negative energy, since I am practically made out of this energy, this opens many ways I couldn't walk before... I guess I'll think of a few ways to use this to my advantage as we follow Mima. I will have to, after all.

Mima may be lazy, but she is incredibly intelligent and I bet she has thought of many ways to kill me... She's an evil spirit after all. And one that doesn't only use magic, but also the natural element of twilight...

When the dust settled down, Yuyuko was on all fours a good distance away from where I had blown my energy up. She coughed out some dust, before she rose from the ground and began dusting herself off. "Sneaky.", she commented as she put her dusted off cap on again, "...Are you ready then? Two spellcards!", she exclaimed the ghost princess, grinning over her folding fan. "Ready.", I called back, going into a battle stance. Might as well just make the best of it and fight her. Besides, maybe a small fight to get me back on track before I face Yuuka and her lunatic lover Mima.

"Symbol 'Dance of the Dead Butterflies - Cherry Blossoms'!", exclaimed Yuyuko, rising a spellcard over her head. A new one, huh? Might as well surprise her as well... The spellcard I have on my mind right now is still untested... I just recently created it.

...Well, that isn't exactly right. I did try this spellcard before in a friendly match with Alice. We trained a little back then... And I tried this spellcard back then.

A spellcard may be created by someone on free will... The first spellcard is often created that way. It may be able to create patterns of bullets or do things that are in the user's range of capability... However, these spellcards are weaker than those created the other way.

The second way to create a spellcard is actually not executed by the user itself. The second way a spellcard is created is when the future user is influenced greatly by something... It may be an emotion, a development in personality, an event or even a change in location...

...Now guess what happened to me.

Yes. Yes, there were two things. The first one, in chronological order, was the loss of my hand. That means, it's original functionality. The second thing that happened to me was an extreme change in location. There were more things, like the seperation from Nanatsu and Rumia, which is included in the change of locations however... Or that's what I think when I look at the spellcard.

However, the spellcard that I like better of the two of them is the first one... And I am going to show the others why exactly I like it. And that not only because it was part of me, like Alice said...

"I have one as well!", I shouted, not even waiting for Yuyuko to completely execute her spellcard. "Be surprised!", I roared and lifted my bony hand up until the palm pointed skywards. "Bone Barrage 'Cursed flames of Enigma's fateful loss'!", I called forth, my spellcard summoned over my bony palm.

The spellcard began to glow brightly in green light and began to spin faster and faster, before it eventually turned into a green orb of light. The orb descended into my palm with a sudden movement, sunk into my arm as I began to lower it, always extended.

Badum. Badum. Badum. Badum. Badum.

My heartbeat echoed in my eyes as my arm began to change in the aftermath of the spellcards call, the effect taking place pretty fast. The veins in my right arm began to swell a little and turned green, negative energy flowing through my blood, causing those veins to become visible on my arm.

The moment that my arm was pointing almost exactly at Yuyuko, the bones of my hand were surrounded by the glow of the energy flowing in between. I felt how they painfully deformed, switched places to build something entirely different from a hand.

When my "hand" was finally pointing at Yuyuko, it had become something completely different... Something actually very similiar to Utsuho's control rod. Possibly because of how my hand even became the way it was now. The event in which I lost my hand had created this spellcard... So the spellcard represented the event. Perfectly, by the way.

My bones had deformed and swapped places to create a frame that looked very similiar to a long pipe... but like I said, merely a frame, with many holes inside it. Around this look-alike of Utsuho's control rod orbitted two smaller, green flames... Looked a lot like my Flame-Soul, but only smaller.

Apropos my Flame-Soul... the green flame had embedded itself into the spot over my wrist, right where my flesh ended and turned into bone. The flame was glowing brightly... The reason for that was that it was currently burning the raw negative energy that flew through my body, which acted a lot like electricity, turning it into flame-like objects... The bullets for this weapon.

By burning the energy that flew through my body, I created bullets that were green flames... This drains no life force from me, though, as I burn energy that is overloaded anyways.

Now then... Let's see how this baby here works in a real fight.

"What the hell did just happen...?", I heard Youmu comment. "He's like a mecha! How awesome is that!", exclaimed Sanae, causing me to roll my eyes at her comment before I turned back to aim at Yuyuko, who was by now releasing the bullets in the pattern of her spellcard.

Yuyuko had apparently noticed and acknowledged the change of my bony hand and it's arm, but didn't even take it seriously... Well then, perhaps a warning shot will change that? I am not letting her get away that easily without a little shock.

Aiming a little to the right of her head, I put my left hand onto the weapon arm of mine, aimed carefully with just my right eye... I admit, this was a perfect copy of how Utsuho used her control rod to fight. Mainly because this spellcard represented her in a way... She was the reason this spellcard even existed.

Maybe this made me just a bad copy of Utsuho again... Just like when I had forcefully copied her powers back then. I seriously don't know why "stealing", or rather "copying" powers was a part of negation... But at moments, I didn't even care about that. I am still unique, even though I can copy others... Could, that is. After all, I locked away that part of my power. The part that allowed me to copy others. I am not some bad copycat... If I am going to have power... If I am going to protect others... Then I'll do it with my own powers.

It was true that the first spellcard I remembered after losing my memories was used to negate an attack, turn it into negative energy that I absorbed and could then use again... It was a bad copy. But now, I am no longer just a copycat. Now I am just myself... And Yuyuko was just about to experience how much I am myself!

Well then... Alice was kind of surprised by this spellcard. Let's see if it has the same effect on the whimsical ghost Yuyuko...

Channeling more energy into my right arm, I waited for the familiar feeling of numbness that spread through my arm whenever it overloaded. It felt weird to know that I could use my loss of flesh on my right hand as a weapon... By channeling more negative energy into my open hand, the energy would overload and usually blow up... Or be discharged into something when I wanted it to.

It made me even more of a freak, an abomination... Heh. Not like I care. This spellcard here actually required me to overload the energy in my hand in order for my Flame-Soul to receive enough energy to burn it and convert it into bullets.

_**"Here we go!"**_, exclaimed my Flame-Soul in my head, indicating that he had build up enough energy for this spellcard to work. My lips moved up into a small grin as I aimed again and nodded, willed a burst of energy into my arm, which caused a small explosion under my Flame-Soul.

A green flame burst forth and shot through the frame that my bones had build, sending the bullet straight at Yuyuko... It was a warning shot... And damn, what a one it was! Yuyuko let out a loud gasp when the flame-bullet dashed past her ear. That my bullets were fast was an understatement... Her pattern hadn't even reached me yet. But that would change any second now... So I just go ahead and use this 'weapon arm' the way it was supposed to in a spellcard battle... It could create a pattern as well, after all. Single shots were just part of it.

I jumped off the ground and ignored my headache completely... A small fight like this one increased my adrenaline, which in turn made me forget entirely about other things like headache... Pain, on the other hand...

Yuyuko smiled as soon as she had recovered from her small shock, and quickly returned to channeling power into her spellcard, creating her patterns anew... And I was more than willing to dodge them. This is going to be my first spellcard battle in Gensokyo since I left for Makai two months ago... And this one is definetly going to be fun...!

_~ Yuyuko vs. Chôzen is brought youby: Kosaka Riyu - Danzai no Hana ~_

Yuyuko extended her arms to the sides and sent dancing butterflies spiraling out, each of them dangerous enough on their own, mainly because of the ammount she threw. She sent them out in spirals, before she pushed her hands forwards, throwing a large ammount into my direction.

Seeing the danmaku butterflies near me, I must have had a moment of insanity... Or he just rubbed off on me, cause I charged my hand up and dashed forwards directly into the cloud of nearing butterfly bullets.

My arms tight at my side, I dashed towards the ghost princess, but was already discharging the power of my right hand. Sending a small glance over my shoulder, a big smirk made its way onto my lips as I saw the green flames that were dragging behind me... Basically this was the pattern of my spellcard. I move and drag a huge ammount of green flame bullets behind, which hit my opponent eventually after they spread.

The big smirk on my face didn't even vanish when I turned around and immediately felt one of the butterflies move past my face, it's wings burning my cheek when it brushed past. It hurt, but not too bad... Wasn't a direct hit, after all. I rolled sideways, out of the way of several more of the butterflies, and as I neared the Saigyouji princess, the spiral of butterflies.

A few more of the butterflies burned me, but I continued to smirk, well knowing that Yuyuko would be burned herself in a moment. Heheh.

Making a turn to the right, I slipped through the spiral of butterflies and ended up directly in front of Yuyuko. The Saigyouji princess frowned at me... Mainly because she threw more of the butterfly bullets, which hit me into my stomach again and again.

But I merely grinned and held my right arm directly into Yuyuko's face, the Flame-Soul already glowing with green energy. I had barely any time to fire, I knew that, since the rapid hits by the butterflies drained the power of my spellcard, which would break any second now.

"Ghost'cha now.", I chuckled, enjoying this pun a lot more than I should, before I shot an overloaded green flame directly into Yuyuko's face. She let out a gasp of pain when the flame hit her full power... But she wasn't the only one who suffered a little. The rapid strikes of the butterflies eventually were too much for me to take and I could clearly hear the sound of spellbreak in my ears while the green veins on my right arm began to vanish.

Thrown backwards by the recoil of the direct shot into Yuyuko's face, I found myself falling towards the ground while my arm changed back into its real appearance: The bony hand that had remained after the fight with Utsuho.

Falling through the green flames that I had sent out before, I not soon after felt my back impact with the ground. Everything hurt, mainly my shoulder because of the unexpected recoil, as I had never charged my weapon arm that much... But I lay in a good position to see how the remains of my spellcards, the barrage of green flames, still hit the dizzy Yuyuko, which resulted in yet another noise... Another spellbreak. And so, we both had lost out first spellcard, huh?

The green flames vanished eventually, but so did the colourful butterflies. And after lying there for a few moments, recovering from the intense recoil and the direct exposure to so many butterflies, I rose from the ground and found Yuyuko hovering in the air, waving her folding fan, the breeze cooling her hot face down, which was smoking a little from the direct flame.

"Good one, Chôzen! I am enjoying this!", exclaimed the whimsical ghost, even though she was apparently displeased... Mainly because the shoulders of her dress had burned away a little, as had her blue mob cap. But she wanted that fight, so it's her problem, not mine. She should've known that I can be a little... hot-headed at times.

_**"Tch. That was a bad one."**_, commented my Flame-Soul, which had left my arm and was now back to orbitting my head. _"Butl it was still a pun." __**"A bad one." **__"I know that. Ugh, look calm down and just let's focus back on the fight."_, I groaned at my Flame-Soul inside my mind, and then focused back on Yuyuko, which just summoned a second spellcard.

"Cherry Blossom Sign 'Saigyou Cherry Blossom Blizzard'!", exclaimed Yuyuko. I almost didn't believe my eyes when Yuyuko began to giggle like a little child as she trew her arms into the air, creating pink cherry blossoms... Bullets, no doubt in that, but.. Come on, was she even serious? This wasn't her true power... She was dangerous, powerful, and not...

...Oh. She's acting on a whim again, isn't she?

"She isn't stronger than a stage 1 boss right now... She's just fooling around.", commented Reimu somewhere behind me, speaking mysterious words again... I wonder what's all this "stage x boss" stuff is about. Some list of the spellcard rules? Some scale?

"Can't believe she's the same one we fought over three days, ze...", added Marisa, shaking her head. "Yuyuko-sama is kidding around there. And Chôzen is playing along...", sighed Youmu.

...Now that I think of it... Yuyuko and I are just playing around, right?

...Or did I get rusty?

"Lalalalala~ Cherry Blossoms~", sung Yuyuko like a little child, dancing around as she threw the cherry blossoms bullets into the air. And somehow, I felt the need to join her... It seemed to be lots of fun to throw cherry blossoms into the air and...

...Okay, so we are just playing around.

"Uhm... Can we continue our fight now, Yuyuko?", I asked eventually, holding my desire to just throw leaves or blossoms into the air back. "Lalalala~ I don't wanna anymore~ This is so much fun~", laughed Yuyuko loudly, throwing more blossoms into the air.

...I really want now, too!

"Good. That solves that problem. Let's keep going then... The sooner we arrive at the Myouren Temple, the better.", huffed Reimu, crossing her arms, before she lifted off and hovered there. Marisa chuckled at Yuyuko's behaviour, then lifted off the ground as well. "I am deeply sorry for Yuyuko-sama's behaviour.", sighed Youmu as she bowed to all of us.

"Whatever. Just let's keep going.", groaned Reimu, rolled her eyes, and then flew past Yuyuko and me towards the Myouren Temple, followed by Marisa, Sanae and Youmu, with Nanatsu and Rumia in tow. I wanted as well... But...

I sent Yuyuko another glance, which was still throwing blossoms into the air. She really seemed like she enjoyed herself...

"Hey, Chô, you comin'?", I heard Rumia call out to me. I turned towards the group, which were all looking into my direction, waiting for me to catch up to them...

Mima was waiting for us. Unknowingly, of course. I bet she doesn't know we are heading towards her, and even if she did... We would confront her as soon as we find her. With other words: Mima's case was now the most important thing, kept bugging me and wouldn't stop bugging me until Mima was defeated and, in the worst case, sealed away again...

...but... But Yuyuko... And the falling cherry blossoms...

"Listen up, dumbass! You were the one that was so determined to track down Mima, and now you keep on slowing us down!", roared Reimu, exploding, "If you don't get your ass over here now, I'm continuing without you, find Mima, kick her ass, solve this incident, and get home and spend more time with Yukari!"

I looked at Reimu and narrowed my eyes at her... And then turned around. The desire had gotten just too great. "Wait for me, Yuyuko! Leave some cherry blossoms for me!", I shouted, flying towards the ghost.

I never saw the others behind me sweatdrop. And I never saw the pink cherry blossom that fell right in front of my face.

...did I mention that Yuyuko was throwing bullets into the air and that we had never canceled our spellcard battle...?

**PICHUN!**

The others sweatdropped harder.

...I guess I lost the fight with Yuyuko after all.

* * *

><p>About two hours later, we eventually reached the Myouren Temple. It looked as beautiful as ever... Quite a contrary to the run down Hakurei Shrine.<p>

...Used-to-be run down Hakurei Shrine. Since Yukari and Reimu became a couple, Yukari's Shikigami had helped to repair the shrine alot. Partially because Yukari spend most of her time at the Hakurei Shrine rather than in her own house.

While this sounded like Ran and Chen should get a little mad, since they were still taking care of the Yakumo house, they were actually glad that Reimu and Yukari were together now... Mainly because Yukari was far more often awake now. And actually didn't lazy around all day.

...Not alone, that was. Reimu lazied around with her now.

...Geeez, those two found each other, huh?

I focused my mind back on the task at hand. After getting a bullet into my face and losing a battle I had completely forgotten, as well as my headache acting up again, I had lost the desire to throw chery blossoms into the air with Yuyuko... And returned to the task at hand: Getting to the Myouren Temple and ask them if they knew something about the divine spirits.

As we walked up the path to the shrine, I expected someone familiar to greet us... Shou, Nazrin, or even Ichirin... However, it was none of them. No even Byakuren herself. Instead, someone entirely unknown to me greeted us rather cheerily.

"Hello there, wanderers! Is this lovely temple, home of Byakuren Hijiri, follower of the great Bishamonten, your goal? If so, you are right here!", exclaimed the new girl, flapping excitedly with some dog-like ears on top of her head... It almost looked like they were vibrating extremely fast, turning them into something that seemed almost like a blur.

We all tilted our heads a little to the side at this strange greeting of the teal-haired and teal-eyed girl in a long, pale pink shirt with teal flower-shaped buttons and a white dress below it with black trim. In her right hand, she held a bamboo broom, which she had used before to clean the path to the temple.

However, not all of us tilted our heads... Sanae acted quite different and jumped towards the girl, extending her arms widely, before she hugged the girl. "Hi Kyouko-chan! Sorry I didn't visit for a while!", exclaimed Sanae rather loudly. "Hi Kyouko-chan!", repeated the teal-haired girl loudly, before she sweatdropped along Sanae and blushed a little.

"I'm sorry... I should stop doing that. One poor Yamabiko you are, with me shouting all the time...", muttered Sanae. "Yamabiko?", asked Nanatsu, "...You mean like the Youkai that cause echoes by shouting back what you shouted?"

Sanae let go of the girl she had called Kyouko, and turned to us. "Yes. She's Byakuren's newest priest-in-training and responsible for cleaning the temple most of the time.", smiled Sanae. "That's right! I'm Kyouko Kaso..." "BITCH!" "...KasoBITCH!", repeated Kyouku... before she blushed madly and glared daggers past me at the blonde angel of death, which was sniggering behind me.

"I...I am sorry. Couldn't resist it.", she chuckled, coughing to herself. "I am Kyouko Kasodani, as I was about to say.", scoffed the Yamabiko-girl. "When did you start here? Didn't know you were here last time I was here...", I muttered, before I realized something, "...but then again, that was two months ago."

"Ah! You must be Chôzen Gekido then!", exclaimed Kyouko, "...Byakuren-sama mentioned your case a while ago one evening during dinner... I believe she said I should..." "PICK MY NOSE!" "...should PICK MY NOSE!", repeated Kyouko... before she glared at Rumia again, which was lying on the ground, laughing her ass off. "THIS ISN'T FUNNY!", roared Kyouko, her head as red as a strawberry. "Yes it is!", sniggered Marisa silently, which Kyouko luckily didn't hear.

"...Look, Byakuren-sama told me to welcome you and two woman accompanying you warmly... She said one of them was a beautiful, strong-willed and blackhaired woman in a black kimono... while the other one was a rude, mannerless, blonde woman...", grumbled Kyouko, one eyelid twitching.

"Byakuren knows me well already.", chuckled Rumia as she sat up, "...but my hair isn't black." Kyouko seemed pretty annoyed by now... And I must say, even if Rumia's actions were indeed pretty rude... They were funny. In a way.

"Byakuren-sama does know you pretty well, Blondie...", growled Kyouko to herself, but then turned around and waved to us, "...Please come in. I will tell..." "THAT I LOVE SNIFFING NUE'S...", began Rumia, but was interupted when Marisa spotted someone on the porch. "HOLY ASS, ZE!", roared Marisa. And the chaos that was bound to occur happened. "...tell THAT I LOVE SNIFFING NUE'S HOLY ASS, ZE!", repeated Kyouko... before she blushed so madly that it was obvious that she wished nothing more than that the ground would open up and swallow her.

Especially when Nue, who had been sitting on the roof with her friend Mamizou, looked over to us, frowning.

"Hey, Byakuren, ze!", finished Marisa her sentence and dashed past Kyouko and Sanae towards the porch of the Myouren Temple to greet the kind monk. I watched as Kyouko stared ahead, not moving an inch. She was like completely frozen. "Man, I was goin' to say 'Nue's trident', but Marisa made this even better.", sniggered Rumia as she walked past the group towards the porch of the temple as well.

Reimu huffed, as usual, but then followed Marisa and Rumia towards Byakuren. Youmu bowed to Kyouko, before she ran after the magician and the miko.

"Oh dear, you poor little thing...", sighed Nanatsu as she bowed before Kyouko, and then went onto her knees, putting a hand on Kyouko's cheek, "...I am terribly sorry for my girlfriend, but she just likes to pick on people..." Kyouko glanced at her... And then fainted in Nanatsu's arms. Or so it appeared.

"Please tell me I just didn't repeat this dirty thing...", sobbed Kyouko into Nanatsu's shoulder. I admit... As funny as it had been... At this moment, I did feel sorry for the Yamabiko. Rumia could be mean at times. But so could I. "You poor, poor girl...", sighed Nanatsu as she patted the Yamabiko's head. "No... No, I am kind of used to that. Nue and Murasa do that too.", sighed Kyouko as she finally calmed down and freed herself of Nanatsu's embrace, "...but still, thanks."

"That sounds like Nue and Murasa...", I muttered as I turned towards the porch again... And found Rumia and Marisa kneeling in front of Byakuren, which was scolding them. "...Stay close to Byakuren, Kyouko, if I can call you that... Byakuren won't let them continue. Just take a look over there and you see what I mean...", I chuckled, before I stretched my arms a little and began to walk towards the kind monk.

Byakuren finished her scolding before she turned to me, and as such, I did hear that she scolded Rumia and Marisa for picking on Kyouko. Eventually, Byakuren turned to me, Youmu and Reimu. "Reimu-san. Chôzen. It is good to see that you are doing well. May I ask what brings you here...? And in such unusual and large company?", she murmured and looked past us at the rest of the group.

"I think we don't know each other yet. My name is Byakuren Hijiri.", introduced the kind monk herself to Youmu, which stood in between me and Reimu. "A pleasure to make your acquaintance, Miss Hijiri. My name is Youmu Konpaku, and I am the gardener of Hakugyokuro, the shrine of the Saigyouji family in the netherworld." , responded Youmu, bowing herself.

"I am sorry that we have to make this quick, Byakuren, but this is sadly not a friendly visit.", I sighed, speaking up. Byakuren turned to me, but then nodded. "It is about this woman that wants to kill you, right? Mima?", asked Byakuren. "Yes. And that's why we have to make this quick and spare the friendly visit for later... Mima may have acted.", I replied.

"So it was her...", muttered Byakuren as she turned to watch the others come over and Marisa and Rumia rise from the ground. Even the guys from the temple had gathered around us by now. "What do you mean?", asked Reimu, raising an eye questiongly at the monk. "I thought I saw her not too long ago... moving towards the graveyard behind this temple, the graveyard named after my deceased brother...", murmured Byakuren as she let her gaze trail towards the graveyard.

"So what Marsa suspected was true. The divine spirits are coming from the graveyard.", spoke Sanae up thoughtfully. And that catched Byakuren's attention.

I was surprised when Byakuren's head snapped around towards us. From one to the other second, she was from thoughtful to alerted, frowned, her eyes narrowed. "Divine spirits, you say? From the graveyard?", she asked. "Yeah! Saw it with my own eyes how they poured out, da ze!", exclaimed Marisa in an almost proud manner... Which caused Byakuren to become all thoughtful again.

...What was that about? Why was Byakuren acting so strange...?

"...And you sure it is this Mima's doing?"

This question surprised all of us... Only Murasa and Shou narrowed their eyes as they heard Byakuren's question. "What do you mean?", asked Marisa, "...Of course Miss Mima is behind this!" Byakuren frowned a little deeper, but then nodded slowly. "I see...", she muttered, before she shook her head and returned to being normal.

"Anyways... Guess that's where we are heading then, huh?", I asked the others of our group, which nodded with determined faces.

"I may not like the thought of fighting against Miss Mima, but I can't let her destroy Gensokyo. It's my home, ze!", muttered Marisa, but she balled her fists towards the end, showing how determined she was. Yes. Of all of us, it must be the hardest for her to fight Mima... After all, the evil spirit had been her adoptive mother for so long, had raised and teached her... And now, Mima had to turn against her own mother. Even if it was only her adoptive mother. The bond was still there.

"Marisa is right. Mima has to be taken down before she can do anything to damage Gensokyo... I regret that I hadn't sealed her right after you incidentally unsealed her, Chôzen... back then, when she was still as good as powerless.", huffed Reimu, nodding to me. "And I am sorry for unsealing her, Reimu.", I sighed, but the miko just shook her head, implying that I had nothing to be sorry for.

"I agree with you as long as it means to end this incident... Yuyuko-sama has certainly returned to Hakugyokuro by now and is awaiting my return. Preferably with good news, I believe.", added Youmu with a nod. "Alright then! Let's head out and kick some ass!", exclaimed Sanae cheepishly. "Kick some ass!", repeated Kyouko seconds later, before she sweatdropped along Sanae. "I'm sorry, Kyouko-chan, it happened again...", murmured the wind miko sheepishly.

We all ignored this and turned towards the graveyard... And deep in my heart, I could feel Mima's evil presence there. It was only a matter of time now until we'd meet her...

* * *

><p>Byakuren watched them all leave. And as soon as they were out of sight, she narrowed her eyes. "Hijiri... Do ya think it's...?", began Murasa, but stopped as soon as she saw the kind monk nod. "Does this mean... 'that seal' broke...?", added Shou thoughtfully.<p>

Byakuren let out a deep sigh before she turned to her girls, especially Shou and Murasa, the only ones who did know of it aside her. "I fear that she has felt my return... and my unsealing caused hers. You know how she is, and how she despises me... And I can't say that I do not return the favour in some way. But I have always looked at her with respect, respect I feel for everyone... Now it is the question, though, if she has some respect as well... If not, we may have a problem very soon.", sighed the kind monk deeply as she began to enter the temple.

"Mini-chan... Ready the Palanquin. We may have to take a small journey to... kero-chan."

Murasa frowned at Byakuren's last words, but then turned towards Youkai Mountain. And she swore, that for one second, a cold shiver went down her spine as she saw that creepy girl with her even creepier hat atop Youkai Mountain.

But what was Byakuren's reason for visiting that creepy frog-girl now...?

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, my group and I, not knowing the events at the temple behind us, set foot into the graveyard... and a cold shiver went down my spine when I immediately felt dark magic in the air.<p>

Mima was here. Among all the undead that are said to live here, among the ghosts and skeletons... Somewhere in this not very welcoming area, Mima awaited us...

Awaited me...

* * *

><p>(1) "200 Yojana in one slash" is one of Youmu's spellcards in PCB. One Yojana is something in between 10 and 15 kilometers... So 200 Yojana are something in between 1320 and 3000 kilometers... Someone did some math and tried to find out how fast Youmu had to be in order to cross such a distance in one slash... Turned out that, if Youmu crossed 1320 kilometers in one slash, she had to move at Mach 70. By the way, if you want to know, Mach 70 is enough to round the world in half an hour. You don't even want to know how fast she had to be if she wanted to cross 3000 kilometers in one slash...<p>

...Aya, better watch out or you're losing your title as the fastest alive. By the way, Sonic called and wanted his title back.

* * *

><p><em>After dealing with a whimsical Yuyuko, our group finally reached the Myouren Temple. It seems these guys didn't know a thing, but... Byakuren seems to know something. Or at least there is something she suspects that has happened. What were she, Murasa and Shou muttering about? "That seal"?<em>

_Not knowing of Byakuren's suspicions, our group made it's way to the graveyard named after Byakuren's deceased brother, Myouren... Byakuren said she saw Mima leave into this direction. Is it true? What could Mima possibly want at that graveyard?_

_Chôzen is struck by a bad feeling as he enters the graveyard... Are his suspicions true? Is Mima really somewhere on this graveyard, awaiting him for the final showdown?_

_And what about Byakuren's sudden surprise visit to the Moriya Shrine? What has "Kero-chan", Suwako, to do with all this?_

_We will soon know, I believe..._

_Thanks for reading this chapter and being so patient until now!_


	84. Chapter 81 Nocturne of Shadows

_And so we meet again! Ready for another chapter?_

_After our group entered the graveyard last time, what are they going to find? Is Mima really there?_

_All I can say is that there will be chaos. Quite a lot. And it starts in this chapter._

_With a little more than 10 chapters left for this story what can happen? I tell ya: A lot. Almost every chapter up to the epilouge is planned now... And I played my most evil and interesting ideas so far into this. Okay, not exactly the most interesting, but definetly evil. Mima has one heck of a plan, I tell ya!_

_Ahum. I need Hexer04 to remind me not to talk too much about the plot. Alright... Before we start the chapter now... Oh my god, we got a dog now and he's sooo cute~_

_...Ahum. Sorry._

_Let's move on to... REVIEW TIME! *add special effects here*_

_...If there had been any, that is. Yay, wasted special effects~ *throws some more confetti*_

_Alright, that's about it! Shall we move on to the chapter now?_

_Let's start it, shall we?~_

_DISCLAIMER: I do not own Touhou/Project Shrine Maiden, as it belongs to ZUN. However, Chôzen Gekido (and his responsible personalities), Nanatsu no Taizai, Ryoko Jigoku, Shiho Kumo, Kayako Saeki Henge, Minoue and Sly do belong to me, as for I have created them._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 3: Nocturne of Shadows ~ Behind the graveyard<strong>_

Minutes had passed since we had entered the graveyard behind the Myouren Temple... And this bad feeling didn't leave me. It was as if someone had climbed onto my back and was holding onto me, strangling me, holding my throat close...

Dread lay in the air. Dread, death... Dark magic. I am no sorcerer, and aside being a Youkai, I am no magical being... But even as a human, you would feel the dark magic.

If you wonder what the remains of dark magic feel like... Have you ever walked on an old graveyard at midnight and had this weird feeling that you were watched, this feeling of being pulled down, the feeling of fear? Sometimes, at midnight, the traces of dark magic return and linger in the air... Usually harmless, as the outside world has as good as no dark magic left...

_**"Meh. Do we really have to run around on an old graveyard at midnight? I mean, this reminds me of something... The only thing that is missing now is that I find something in the high grass or something..."**_, commented my Flame-Soul. As usual, out of the blue without a real connection to what was really happening.

I send that little bastard a small glance. He was flying towards tall grass, vanished inside it... And somehow, I really wished that he wouldn't return. Just for once in a while. But of course I knew that, once I was too far away from him, he would just be pulled towards me... _**"Hey, now look at that! I really found a green rupee!"**_

I frowned at that, but paid no more mind to it and instead returned to my group and the strange feeling.

"You feel it as well, right...?", I muttered towards the others, which sent me a short glance. "Traces of dark magic...Right?", asked Sanae, looking around. "Definetly. Feels a bit like Miss Mima's magic... But something is weird about it.", muttered Marisa, looking around as well.

"You've been with Mima the longest, Marisa... Can you perhaps tell what kind of dark magic she used here?", I asked. **"...So you did notice it as well. This isn't just a feeling. We are being watched."**

"...Hm... It feels a bit like that magic Miss Mima tried one night when I was very young... Summoning magic. But it failed badly. The demon Miss Mima wanted to summon ended up being totally... deformed.", replied Marisa thoughtfully.

"Deformed? Any idea why?", asked Nanatsu, apparently interested. "Miss Mima tried combining it with her manipulation of twilight to strengthen the demon.", answered Marisa almost instantly. "I see...", muttered Nanatsu, looking around now.

We had stopped by now, stood in the middle of a stone path. The path was old and most of the stones were already missing. Weed and grass grew over the path... No one had been here in a long time. Mostly because of the rumors of undead roaming around here.

"Are you sure Mima tried summoning magic here?", I asked, my eyes narrowed on a grave near me. "Almost. Like I said, ze, this feels a lot like Miss Mima's summoning magic, but... different. Darker.", muttered Marisa. And at the same time, Nanatsu and Rumia's eyes widened. "Necromancy!", they roared... no second too late.

A hand shot out of the ground next to me and grabbed my ankle. After a sudden pull, I found myself lying on my back, a half decayed corpse over me. I snarled and rose my hands to defend my face from the undead creature, but it suddenly fell off me after the hilt of a scythe hit it in the side of it's head.

I stumbled to my feet, my gaze on the corpse that had been on top of me a second ago. Now, it's head was lying next to it and it wasn't moving anymore.

Looking up, I found that I was back to back with the others of my group... and that one hell of an ammount of undead were nearing us from all sides, rising from their graves. "Shit. Undeads...", growled Marisa behind me. "This is so awesome! It's like Resident Evil!", exclaimed Sanae cheerily... God knows what's wrong with her. We were swarmed by undead, and she felt reminded of something...!

_**"I am reminded of something as well... Redeads! How I hate them! I hope they don't scream and paralyze you...!" **__"Just what the hell are you babbling?" __**"Oh, pay no mind to me. Focus on the red... I mean, undead."**_

"Hey, Marisa...", I growled to the witch that stood to my left, "...You think you know some spell that cancels the necromancy? These things are just puppets, after all..." The ordinary witch glanced towards me, but then shook her head. "No... I am no expert in this... Necromancy is considered a forbidden magic. The user has to dive into the darkest magic to use it... Miss Mima wanted me to stay out of this.", grumbled Marisa as she threw a red star bullet into the crowd of undead, which exploded as it hit the ground, setting most of them on fire. "Besides... Even if I knew about necromancy, Miss Mima's magic is stronger than mine, and there is no way I could cancel it, ze."

"Left 4 Dead! WHOOO!", shouted Sanae all of sudden, and upon glancing into her direction, I found her wielding her gohei like a baseball bat, and I watched in awe as she knocked a hole in an undead's skull, which immediately went limp and fell onto the ground.

"They aren't very resistant...", muttered Youmu as she slashed through a few of them, to which they all went limp and hit the ground. "Mima has been experimenting. She tried something with those corpses...", growled Reimu all of sudden, and as I followed her gaze, I found a few of those which Youmu had slashed on the ground... And for a last time, the undeads twitched, a black and orange smoke left them, which then dissolved into nothingness.

"I hope she hasn't managed to create whatever she wanted to create...", I growled as I kicked an undead into the stomach, which then fell backwards into a crowd of them, knocking them all to the ground. Throwing an orb of negative energy into them, they soon burned in green flames and puked this weird smoke, before they went limp and the flames dissolved.

"They really are weak...", added Nanatsu as she merely slashed through a small crowd of them with Shi no Taizai. A few seconds later, we all stood back to back again and watched as more of those things rose from the ground. "...Damn it. More of them.", growled Marisa while baring her teeth, "...they are weak, but many. Miss Mima must have experimented here since a long time... I mean... Look how many there are..."

"KIDDYLAND!"

Ignoring that weird shout from Sanae, I turned back to more of those undeads approaching me from the front. **"Hey... Can I have some fun? I haven't killed in a while... and come on, they are already dead!"**, complained Insanity.

Letting out a sigh, I lowered the barrier that I had build up to defend my conciosuness from him... and in just a few seconds, he was controlling my body.

Over the course of the last two months, our cooperation had increased. Every second day I had allowed him to control the body... To learn how it worked. In return, he had been honest with me every now and then and we had come to an agreement... Furthermore, he had even shown me his spellcard.

Also, we had experimented a little regarding what happened the more control I gave him... And in the end, he and I had eventually created an ability that we had named 'partial insanity mode'. This ability was parted into 25% mode, 50% mode and 100% mode... the latter was the transformation in which my body deformed into the demonic appearance that it had during the fight with Rumia, which included my right arm becoming a demon claw, the seven crimson wings of energy, the horns on my head and the spikes on my shoulders.

50% mode, on the other hand, was when he controlled the body. Nothing more. It didn't transform or anything, it was just that the colour of my eyes and my hair changed.

25% mode was the state in which he only controlled my right side... When we both had control.

And right now, I allowed him 50% mode.

**"Here I go!"**, he exclaimed as he took control of the body. He rushed away from the group and sliced through a few undead with Alastor, which I had summoned for him. Like all other undead, they fell to the ground and immediately stopped moving.

To my surprise, Insanity immediately stopped laughing and his excitement faded. **"Meh. How boring. They aren't much of a challenge..."**, he grumbled as he leaned Alastor onto his shoulder, **"...Here. Take your damn control back. This is borin'."**

And with that, he was gone again, leaving me back in control. Well, what had he expected? Them to be immortal? To be a challenge? Ugh, he and high expectations...

_**"Now that I think of it, I am reminded of something again. Ha! He's your dark side! Your shadow! I bet he was planning to make his super-creepy entrance in a room with shallow water and merely an island in the middle... While you have your back to him!" **__"Quit babbling bullshit and do something useful for once!"_

Swinging Alastor back, I hit a few of them, before I swung my left fist over my shoulder and knocked another one back. Seeing that I was in the middle of a small crowd, I jumped onto the shoulders of another undead, kicked his head off, and then jumped back to my own group.

"Heh. Back with us, huh?", snickered Rumia as she came back to back with me. "I prefer this group over the others anyday!", I called back. In the same moment, I noticed how one of those undead came dangerously close to Reimu by sneaking up on her from behind.

Acting fast through a plan Insanity sent into my mind almost instantly, I reached past Rumia and grabbed Tyrfing from her. "Hey!", she exclaimed when I pulled her sword out of her hands, but I ignored that and threw Tyrfing and Alastor both at the undead in behind Reimu.

The Hakurei Maiden turned around in that moment, but all that she could see was how Alastor hit the undead in the back, followed by Tyrfing's chains curling around the undeads throat. "Now Reimu!", I shouted to her. The miko nodded and quickly finished the undead off with an ofuda.

The now limp undead came to my advantage and Insanity's plan was put into action. Pulling on Tyrfing, the undead's head snapped off and fell to the ground, allowing Rumia to pull on the chains and with that Tyrfing to her, while I grabbed the chains of guilt, which Alastor was attached to, harder... And swung.

The limp body, which was barely of any weight anymore due to the undead having lost most of his flesh and the water in his body, swung over my head and hit a few more undead all around me, before it eventually broke and allowed me to pull Alastor back.

"Thanks!", called Reimu over to me, before she kicked the undead aside her, and jumped back to us.

In no time, we were all back to back again... And found us still surrounded. "Damn, Mima did excellent work... They are still too many!", snarled Reimu, her eyes darting around from one undead to the next. "You're right. Weak, but many... Just how I hate it.", I hissed. "This is soooo awesome! It's a zombie apocalypse! I always wanted to experience one myself!" "SHUT UP SANAE!", we all shouted at the same time, turning to the overexcited miko from the outside world, which merely showed us a cute grin.

However, the situation ended in the most unexpected way when I heard another voice speak up... One that was familiar, but I just didn't know who the voice belonged to... But somehow, I imagined a blue beret with a star when I heard the voice...

"Hoooo~ Guys, what's going on here? Are you all partying~?"

We all froze and turned into the direction the voice came from. All I could see was a bunch of undeads, but there, in the middle of the crowd was definetly someone else...

"Hey, listen up guys! This is my graveyard! My mistress has allowed only me to be here, so you better go back in your graves or I am going to eat you!", shouted the voice. Immediately, we all sent each other confused glances... Eating corpses?

"Urgh... I think my stomach is going to empty itself, ze... These guys here... I don't think I would like their taste... URGH!", complained Marisa, shaking her head furiously, one hand on her stomach. "Did Yuyuko follow us...?", asked Rumia with a sheepish grin, which I denied with a shake of my head. "I don't think so... Even Yuyuko has a limit. I don't think she'd eat a cor..." "I WARNED YOU GUYS!", shouted the voice, ending my sentence earlier than supposed to.

"NOM!"

We all frowned at the noise... And turned back into the direction of the noise. And from there, it spread like a flu. In front of our eyes, an undead there bit his neighbour... and then, he bit another one. And each time an undead was bitten by the other, their remaining skin became pale and they extended their arms to the front.

In no time, each of the undeads all around us were doing that... and then suddenly turned away and began to hop towards the grave they came from, their arms outstretched and their bodies stiff. And in that moment, I immediately remembered.

"YOSHIKA!", I exclaimed excitedly as I remembered the name of the Jiang-Shi... Stupid me, extended arms and stiff bodies... Jiang-Shi!

The Jiang-Shi, which stood in the middle of the path we had been walking on before, rose her eyebrows and turned into my direction. "Someone called my name?", she muttered confused, her arms still extended to the front. If I recall right, she said she can move them somewhat, but can't move without them extended forwards... Something about her balance.

Before I reached Yoshika, though, I was suddenly pushed out of the way by someone, and found myself falling into a puddle of mud face-first... for the second time that day.

"Oh my god... C-China? Is that you? You died?", screamed Marisa into the Jiang-Shi's face, her hands placed on the Jiang-Shi's shoulders as she shook her madly, "...Look, China, I am sorry for all the times I hurt you! I am sorry I made you look bad and all... Please don't come and haunt me... That Onryô working at the mansion is worse enough..."

Yoshika frowned at the girl shaking her, before she tilted her head a little, which caused it to crack. "I know you?", she asked... to which Marisa went all pale and stumbled backwards. "NOOOOOU! I AM SO SORRY, CHINA!", she screamed, before she ran up to Reimu and hid behind the miko, which just frowned.

"It's alright Marisa...", I growled as I sat up and wiped the mud out of my face for the second time this day, once again accompanied by the loud snorting laughter of my Flame-Soul and Insanity, "...She may look a lot like her, but this is not Meiling... Guys, may I introduce you to the Jiang-Shi of this graveyard? This here is Yoshika Miyako."

After my introduction, many questioning glances were upon me... And Nanatsu was the one who spoke the unspoken question. "How come you know her, Chô?", she asked me. I smiled at that. "Ah right. Forget to tell ya!", I chuckled sheepishly, "...I met Yoshika the same night that Rumia returned to Gensokyo and almost killed me... Earlier that night, I was at Sly's, and Yoshika appeared there also. I introduced her to Meiling..."

As I explained how I met Yoshika, the Jiang-Shi watched me with a frown, as if she was trying to remember what I was talking about...

"So she's a friend of Sly's...", muttered Nanatsu with a small frown, "...I should've known." "Yeah yeah, whatever!", huffed Reimu, "But what was that freaky thing with the undead just now? They just bit each other and went all weird!"

At this, Yoshika beamed all of sudden. "I bit them!", she exclaimed proudly. "Bit them?", asked Sanae, before she smirked evilly, "...So it is Resident Evil all over!" "A Jiang-Shi can bite others and can turn them into a Jiang-Shi themselves temporarily... They all listen to the original one, however.", smiled Yoshika, before she suddenly frowned and turned to me, "...But I still don't know who you are."

"Ah... right...", I chuckled as I remembered what Sly had mentioned, "...your brain is rotting. You don't remember most things..." Yoshika rose an eyebrow at me at this moment. "It is?", she asked, before her face suddenly lit up, "...Oh yes, I remember now! It is!"

This was accompanied by loud groans of disbelief from the others... And a sweatdrop from me. Oh Yoshika...

"Hey Yoshika, you really don't remember me? I was the one who introduced you to Meiling and Hsien-ko... You know, the dragon and the other... I think you called your species Kyonshi.", I muttered. "You mean Lei-lei." "I do what?", I asked.

"You mean Meiling and Lei-Lei.", repeated Yoshika. "Who's Lei-Lei?", I asked, frowning. "The other Kyonshi.", replied Yoshika. "So Hsien-ko is Lei-Lei?", I asked. "No." "Then who is Lei-Lei?" "Lei-Lei is Hsien-ko." "So Hsien-ko is Lei-Lei!" "No." (1)

My eyelid started twitching. Yoshika could be quite a bother...

"Yoshika... that's the same...", I growled. "It is?", she gasped. _**"Good luck, pal. She seems a bit more mushy up there than we thought."**_ "Ah~ I'm sorry then, Chôzen.", she smiled... Leaving me to frown at her. "So you do remember me?", I asked. "No. Who are you?"

...This can't be true! She just said my name!

"Chôzen.", I replied. "Chôzen? I know no Chôzen." "...Okay?" "But I think I know a Chôzen Gekido!" "I AM CHÔZEN GEKIDO!" "No, you're Chôzen." **"Brahahahaha!"** "SHUT THE HELL UP, INSANITY!" "I am not Insanity. I am Yoshika."

Facepalm! I can't believe this is happening!

"Hey, are you two done over there? We need to find Mima before it's too late!", growled Reimu Sending an annoyed glance her way, I also found Marisa and Rumia leaning onto each other as they tried to hold back their laughter... Obviously because of Yoshika and me.

"Fine...", I growled and was just about to return to the others and say goodbye to Yoshika when it happened. A noise that sounded a lot like something ripping apart was heard, sending me into an alerted state. Just like the others, I twirled around and went into a battle stance... And found the source of the noise to be a rip in the ground, apparently caused by the golden hairpin that stuck out of the ground.

I watched in awe as a woman emerged from the ground... She had blue eyes and hair of the same color styled with two Chinese style hair loops secured with a relatively large hair stick... The same one that had just ripped the ground open.

She wore a simple teal dress with a floral design with a white and blue vest with Chinese patterns. Secured by a belt, she had a flower on her waist, and on her left leg was a talisman... Why, I didn't know. But seriously... At that moment I was in complete alert... After all, this woman had just opened the ground with a hairpin.

Glancing down to the ground, I found that the hole was slowly closing, leaving no sign of it ever being there. Looking back up to the woman hovering above the closing hole, I found that she was completely ignoring us... Instead, she was looking at Yoshika.

"Yoshika! Come on!", she exclaimed... no, pleaded. The undead girl looked at the new girl with a frown. "Oh? You know my name as well? Are you Chôzen Gekido?" _"Must... resist... urge to... facepalm!"_

"No! Yoshika! It's me! Seiga! You know, Lady Seiga! Seiga Nyan Nyan!", smiled the bluehaired woman, pointing at herself... but Yoshika just tilted her head and frowned. "You are? Do I know you?" At this, the bluehaired woman let out a sigh and slumped her shoulders... She looked crestfallen. But why?

"Yoshika... Don't you remember me? It's me, your master! The one who ressurected you!", smiled this Seiga-woman again, pointing at herself once more... But when Yoshika merely titled her head again, she let out another sigh. "Master looks different... Master is taller, and master has this green hair...", she muttered...

And as if it couldn't be any worse, it was this moment that Seiga noticed us. And hey, do you know what's a funny coincidence?

...I have green stripes in my hair.

From one second to the other, Seiga's mood changed from crestfallen to blind rage. Her eyes narrowed and her left eyelid began to twitch. "So it's you...", she whispered in a dangerous way as she approached me. Not knowing what this was about, I merely watched in confusion as this Seiga-woman flew around me in circles, examined me.

"You are the one who took my cute underling from me, huh?"

My eyes widened in shock and I twirled around, was about to tell this Seiga-woman that I wasn't the one she suspected me to be... but instead, a foot hit me in my face and sent me stumbling backwards. "You don't steal Seiga Kaku's cute underling and get away just like that! You heard me? You're now about to experience the punsihment of the wicked hermit Seiga Kaku!", shouted the enraged woman as I looked up from where I lay on my back, holding my throbbing face.

"Hermit?", I heard Youmu ask, "...Like Ibaraki-san? The hermit that lives on Youkai Mountain?" And when Seiga Kaku heard that, her rage turned into blind hatred. "IBARAKI?", she roared... before she jumped towards me, ready to deliver another kick to me... My stomach this time.

On reflex, a reflex that had created itself from the various fights I had over the last three years, I grabbed the nearing hermit by her ankle, swung, and threw her into a grave next to Yoshika. The self-proclaimed 'wicked hermit' bounced off the grave, broke it's tombstone, and landed behind it, growling in pain.

The moment that I had gotten up, snarling to myself, Seiga Kaku was on her feet as well, her eyes narrowed as she glared at me... Damn it... I smell another fight coming up. And I am in the middle of it again... Shit.

**"...Allow me this fight. Hehehe..." **_"Are you sure? I need you at full power for our confrontation with Mima." _**"Oh please... This will be one piece of a cake... And a great way for me to warm up! Come on, let me fight her...!"**_ "Well... You hadn't had a good fight in a while... The last real fight you had was Murasa, right?" _**"Yeah. I did fight Byakuren... I tried, at least. And there was the one or other sparring against Alice during the last two months, but... Yeah. The last real fight I had was against Murasa two and a half months ago."** _"...Alright then. Have fun." _**"Sure mom. I'll make sure to be home before dinner."**

I rolled my eyes at Insanity's usual sarcasm... but nontheless lowered the border again and allowed him 50% mode. And Seiga's expression was priceless when I lowered my gaze... And when I looked up, the colour of my eyes and the stripes in my fringe had changed to crimson.

Well then... **Here we go!**

_~ Wicked hermit against insane enigma! This fight is brought you by: Billy Talent - Fallen Leaves ~_

_Insanity's PoV_

Heh. Looks like I finally get a challenge!

Hm... We haven't declared a spellcard battle, so I guess I can go full out at her! Just the way I like it!

When this woman that had called herself Seiga Kaku rushed at me, her hair stick wielded like a knife, I sure did feel the need to chuckle... As if that puny thing could do something against me! Fine, she did her magic trick and opened the ground before... Hm... Let's see what this thing could do then!

The moment she stood in front of me, I moved quickly and grabbed her right wrist with my left hand, pushing the hair stick away from me. What I hadn't foreseen, however, was her second hand, which had balled into a fist, and hit me into the face, causing me to stumble backwards.

**"Heh. Not very lady-like."**, I commented with a small snicker, enjoying the situation. I may not be a masochist, but a fight is a fight... And I guess we all know just how much I love a good fight. And this lady there sure packs a punch!

"I leave manners behind if someone steals my underling... You must be a sorcerer to brainwash her into believing you are her master.", growled Seiga with narrowed eyes. **"Sorcery? Never cared about that."**, I shrugged, but neither did I make a try at resolving this situation... Mainly because I wanted that fight, and trying to talk this out would mean no fight... So there you have it. I am fight-crazed.

"I may not have many spellcards that work without my cute underling Yoshika, but I am still going to beat you! Two spellcards!", she snarled. **"So we're going to make this a spellcard battle, eh? About your cute underling?"**, I asked, raising an eyebrow in an amused way. This was just how I loved it... She's furious. And if I keep pushing her buttons, she's going mad soon... And then, the real fight begins!

"Yoshika is no prize! She's mine!", roared Seiga, taking a step forwards, the fire of blind hatred burning in her eyes... This will be fun!

**"Some lady ya are..."**, I snickered, before I suddenly came up with another way to annoy her... Flirting. **"What's the trophy for winning then, hm? Perhaps you yourse...?"**

**SLAP! WHAM!**

Before I knew what had happened, I found myself lying in the middle of a broken graves... My jaw hurt like mad, as if someone had just ripped it out, stepped on it, and then put it back. What the hell did just hit me? Did she just slap me through a row of graves?

"How dare you! I am a married woman!", roared Seiga as she appeared before me, her hair stick still held like a knife. I ducked under it as she slashed with the golden hair stick, rolled past her and kicked her legs away. So much for a spellcard battle...

Well, we hadn't agreed on one, but... Who ever said we can't use spellcards? If the situation calls for it, I still have my berserker spellcard, after all...

Glaring at the woman, which had just gotten to her feet again, I wondered silently how strong she was... After all, she had just slapped me through a row of graves. Seems I underestimated little prissy princess there...

"Evil Sign 'Guhun Yegui'!", shouted Seiga as she held up a spellcard. _**"Evil Sign?" **__"Evil sign... Looks like she isn't as brave and holy as we thought at the very beginning..."_ Hearing the two other personalities, I just shook my head... **"Really, guys? What gave you the hint?"**, I snorted with sarcasm, before I jumped away from the spot I had been standing just as four orbs hit the ground there and exploded.

Seiga threw another four of those ominous orbs at me, before she extended her arms to the sides and created rows of neonblue laser around her, which flew into all directions. Seeing them coming, I jumped over the orbs and grazed the laser, landed on the ground and rushed towards the bluehaired woman... Who turned on the spot and got me into the side with yet another kick.

Landing on my left hand, I pushed myself off the ground and landed on a tombstone with my feet first. Acrobatics may not be my style, but I guess they don't hurt once in a while. Looking back to my enemy, I found the wicked hermit running towards me like a berserker, still throwing lasers and large orbs of energy.

One impacted with the tombstone I was sitting on, forcing me to jump away as the stone burst apart, sending debris into every direction. Shit... That woman was a little more powerful than I had expected, after all... So I did underestimated her.

Setting my right arm ablaze with crimson negative energy, I threw it right in front of her feet, blowing up the ground to her feet, forcing her to avoid by jumping.

She landed on a tombstone as well and immediately jumped off again. Using the tombstones as stepstones,she rushed towards me again. She had stopped using the lasers, but was focusing now more on the orbs.

I jumped off the tombstone I stood on and rushed towards her as well... Let's see if she really is as tough as she appears to be. Covering my right arm in crimson energy again, I dashed towards her while she dashed towards me... And true to my suspicions, the closer I came, the worse became her aim and the more nervous she seemed to become. And eventually, when there was only one tombstone in between us, she jumped on a tombstone to my left and jumped past me, throwing more of those orbs at my back.

I twirled around in midair, landed on another tombstone and threw the energy... But not at her. Instead, the orbs she had thrown at my back exploded after coming in contact with the unstable energy. As the explosion took place, I used the shockwave to throw myself a few tombstones back and landed on another one... The moment that the smoke of the explosion had vanished, I found Seiga kneeling on a stone, her eyes narrowed.

...And that was the point where I wondered if I could anger her even further. But not with flirting again... We all saw where that lead to. I like pushing somebodies buttons, there are buttons that just aren't meant to be pushed.

Rising my hand mockingly, I waved to her, challenged her with the simple wave of my hand... And what'cha know, it worked! She growled louder than before and charged some more of those orbs again. Seeing her jump off the tombstone she stood on, I smirked to myself and secretly summoned something in my right hand.

**"Boiling Blood 'Berserker'..."**, I whispered, unaudible for the raging hermit, before I jumped towards her.

We ran towards each other once more, jumped from tombstone to tombstone... But this time, I didn't even try to avoid the orbs as they hit me, were absorbed... I'd feel the pain as soon as the spellcard wears off. But whatever! I scare her a little before and then beat her. And I do already exactly know how...

A few jumps later, there was again just one tombstone in between us... And when Seiga jumped to my left, so did I. She gasped and brought her arms up, but too late for her to defend herself. With one hand on her throat, I pushed myself off the tombstone we stood on and twirled around. In midair, I swung my arm in a circle over and over again, swining the poor woman by her throat around...

I enjoyed the expression of horror, pain and suffering on her face as she desperately struggled against my stronger grip, as she tried to pull on my fingers to easen the grip I had on her throat... But no chance. And just as she was about to give up, I easened the grip a little, let her breathe in and think she had a chance now... before I tightened my grip again with a sadistic grin on my lips.

This time, however, I merely threw her... Of course I made sure that she crashed through a few graves in the process. The noise of breaking sound was music in my ears... Okay, only with the groans and growls of that Seiga-woman as she crashed through them. Heh. Serves her right. She was the one who asked for a fight!

My spellcard timed out that moment, but I merely flinched as I felt burns all over my body from the orbs... Actually, the pain wasn't too worse. Each of the hits I experienced now from the orbs felt like a sting with a needle. In the end, they had just been a huge lightshow with no effect.

However, just as I had expected, Seiga stood up again. Even though she was weak on her legs, that is. She was holding her left arm, dirt all over her body, small cuts from breaking through the stones... Payback, bitch. You slapped me through graves first!

"I'll... Not give my cute underling to you... Without a fight!", she snarled. All I could do as I heard that was to chuckle... Didn't she see that she had lost already? But please, if she wants to be beaten, I can give her that! I mean, who am I to deny a lady like her to be beaten until she has no pride left?

Smirking to myself, I merely hopped off the tombstone I had been standing on. Turning around, I grabbed the tombstone firmly with both hands... And pulled the heavy thing out of the earth. Call me a grave desecrator or whatever ya want... I don't care about the living and the dead as long as I have my fun!

Swinging the heavy stone around me, I aimed every time she came into my view as I spun... And eventually, before she had the chance to understand and avoid, I let go of the stone. And it hit it's goal perfectly.

In utter amusement, I watched as the already weakened Seiga got hit by the heavy stone. It hit her into the chest and threw her off her feet. She flew a good distance, crashed through a few more graves, before she eventually hit the ground on the path the others stood on... And they all watched in utter horror as I jumped towards them, landed next to them... And stepped on Seiga's head.

**"Are you going to be a nice little lady now?"**, I snickered at my fallen opponent. And as it turned out Seiga seemed even to be too weak to answer... All she did was nodding and panting. **"Good girl."**, I chuckled and jumped off her, leaving her on the ground with her shame.

She was even still buried under the tombstone I had thrown at her! Ha! That's what I call utter defeat! Serves that bitch right~ _**"Boss defeated! Now I want that awesome scene in which she is defeated... And then I want my heart container! Where the heck is my heart container?"**_**"Shut up, you're ruining my victory. That aside... What the hell are ya blabbin' about anyways? You've been spewing shit all evening now...!"**

_"You could've been nicer. She's a lady, after all."_** "Oh please, Chôzen, don't give me that crap. You're in a land full of girls, which apparently just love to beat your ass around... And you tell me I should hold back? Seriously, Mima's a female too... Are you going to hold back just because of that? Besides, lil' prissy here asked for it... I just fulfilled her desire."**, I snorted back, before I stretched my limbs.

Ignoring all of the others, which were eyeing me cautiously, I stretched my neck a little until it made a cracking noise and the pressure on my neck was gone... And then snickered. **"Alright. Now I'm good. You can have the control back now, Chôzen, I had my fun."**, I laughed, before I began to leave back into the darker parts of Chôzen's mind... Until the next time I can have some fun. And I hope my next opponent will be Mima... Because I will not have to hold back then. Who knows, maybe little goody-two-shoes Chôzen even let's me go 100% mode on her? Now that would be fun~

Ah. Time for me to go...

...But not for long. I'll be waiting... Waiting for you, Mima... Hehehe...

* * *

><p><em>Chôzen's PoV<em>

I had a bad feeling as Insanity left... Not only because of the situation I was now in or the bad aftertaste of this defeat. No... He was planning something. And I hoped it was nothing bad.

But this defeat sure did have a bad aftertaste.. Before my feet lay a nearly broken woman. She was breathing heavily, had no power left... Not even enough power to at least try getting up.

Since everybody else still seemed to be in a phase of pure shock, I was the one who kneeled down next to Seiga and pulled the tombstone off her. But even then she made no attempt to stand up... She was just lying there, staring straight ahead...

...Insanity had gone too far this time. Using a tombstone was too much... Heck, I should've stopped this the moment he had been about to use his spellcard! Great... Just damn great! What do I do now? We had no time to bring her to Eientei, and I can't just send someone back... If we really are going to confront Mima, I need all of them... Even Sanae and her weird references!

"Seiga Nyan Nyan!", shouted Yoshika all of sudden as she hopped towards me and the defeated Seiga. "Y-Yoshika...?", whispered Seiga and finally tried to rise from the ground. Indeed, she managed to pull herself up and turn towards her former servant.

"You... Finally remember me?", asked Seiga in her weak state, a hopeful smile on her face. "Seiga Nyan Nyan cared for me! How could I forget? Seiga Nyan Nyan cared about me and introduced her friends to me... Master said I should forget Seiga Nyan Nyan, but I don't know why and how I should forget my Seiga Nya Nyan!", smiled Yoshika sheepishly.

At that, some tears began to well up in Seiga's eyes, but she quickly wiped them away and pushed herself onto her feet... Only to almost fall over. But luckily, she fell against Yoshika, which supported her weight willingly.

"Why did Seiga Nyan Nyan fight Chôzen just now?", asked Yoshika with a small frown. At that, Seiga frowned as well and turned to look at me. "...Boy. Who are you?", she asked coldly, but without rejection. "Chôzen Gekido. The one you have been fighting just now, though, was another personality inside me... An insane personality which calls itself Insanity.", I replied.

Seiga's eyes narrowed, but she nodded. "Look, before you say another thing... I am sorry, okay? I know he went too far with that... But to be honest, you kind of begged for it.", I added, narrowing my eyes herself. "I have one last question before I retreated now, Chôzen Gekido...", growled Seiga.

"...Are you Yoshika's new master?"

At that, I merely chuckled and shook my head. "No... No, I am not. You wasted your energy on me for nothing.", I shrugged. Somehow, I didn't like this Seiga woman... Something dangerous and weird was about her. Something wasn't right...

"I see... So I fought the wrong one... And no one else of you has green hair... Who else could be her new master then...?", growled Seiga, before she let out a sigh, and turned back to me, "Actually, there is another question I have for you, Chôzen Gekido... No, two things."

I rose an eyebrow at her. "Yeah?", I asked. "...You are an exalted Youkai... That is right, isn't it? Your tremendous power... I just felt it. But something isn't right about it...", she muttered. "I am an exalted Youkai... But what do you mean about my power?", I shot back. "...Your power feels... crippled to me. And to my very surprise, it is actually your... hand... in which the power seems not to be crippled..."

With a small frown, I rose my right hand and stared at the bony hand. Glancing towards Seiga, I found her nodding. "I can feel your power clearly... It feels crippled. Only in that hand not.", she repeated, before she let out a sharp hiss of pain and held the right side of her ribcage. "And the other thing?", I asked, ignoring her pain.

"...I have a request. If you... ever know who took my cute underling from me... tell me at instant.", she snarled, before she glanced towards Yoshika. "We're taking our leave, Yoshika...", she growled quietly, before she pulled out her hair stick and made a clean cut in the ground beneath her, which then opened and swallowed her and Yoshika...

...Heh. I bet that Kyouko would find that ability useful. Hehe.

With the two of them gone, I turned slowly around and eyed the others of the group, which were still staring at me... Ugh. Great. Now they are alerted because of me. Great job Insanity... **"No prob."** I flinched when he replied all nonchalantly... Ugh! Damn him!

"Look, all of you... Shut up now! I don't want to hear a single word about what just happened! I know that Insanity just went too far, but I can't stop him once he is released... Or at least only with one hell of a lot of problems. So no word now, cause I know the crap already. Besides... It wasn't me who just fought and I am the last one you can make responsible for that.", I huffed loudly, before I turned away from them.

I was not in the mood right for conversations... Not only had I still the headache from earlier this day, but I was annoyed because of Mima and I was eager to find her... And now this. Insanity was a great help, I couldn't deny that.. But he went too far. Yet again.

I can only hope he knows what he does... Because he surely just hadn't. Damn. I hope that, when the time comes... I hope I can rely on him then.

Mima will have trumpcards. More than one, without a doubt. And the only one that I had... Was my own nemesis. Was my own madness. I couldn't even rely on my trumpcard...

...I am on my own again. This time... Without a doubt.

* * *

><p>(1) "Lei-Lei" is another name that Hsien-ko is known for... She is known as "Lei-Lei" in Japan.<p>

* * *

><p><em>And that was another chapter!<em>

_For the first time in a long while, we got some unimportant enemies here... No one from the actual Touhou cast. I'm talking about those undead at the beginning. Actually, I had the idea to use them when I wrote this chapter... They aren't even in the document I planned this chapter in! _

_I liked the thought of Mima moving deeper into the dark magic as we near the end... The closer we get, the darker her magic becomes, like corruption that slowly claims Mima and eats her away until she has become completely corrupt. At least that was the idea for this chapter._

_What I really lol'd about in my own chapter was that Insanity makes his appearance twice this time... The first time, he leaves after only a few seconds. I think that captures his personality quite well... Insanity is a creation of Chôzen's madness... And as such, he lives only for the excitement that adrenaline brings. In a fight in the best case, as a fight also can bring pain, blood and even death. So when the undead just went limp after one hit, Insanity was easily bored... They didn't even bleed for him. So he was immediately bored and disgusted._

_I guess that was the reason why he was all fired up for the fight with Seiga. But just like Chôzen said... He went too far. Poor Seiga could barely stand anymore. And what it makes even worse, her "cute underling" doesn't even recognize her anymore... At least not as her master._

_...But if she doesn't recognize Seiga as her master anymore.. Who is her master then? If you feel the bad feeling that you know it already... Then you probably hit the nail on the head._

_Alright. I guess that's it for this chapter. Thanks for reading this chapter and... Oh. Sorry about the references. When I thought of a graveyard, I just couldn't help but think back to my childhood and OoT... God, how I loved the Nocturne of Shadows..._

_...But I hated the graveyard. Was so scary back then..._

_Ahum. That's it then. Thanks for reading this chapter, feel free to review and I'll see you next update~_

_So long~_


	85. Chapter 82 Paranormal Encounters

_Heyho, next update!_

_I am really happy that I finished yet another chapter... The third this week. And we only have thursday! Three more days remainin'~ I don't know how many chapters more this week will have, but I am definetly speeding up now... With a little more than 10 chapters remaining, I want to finish this story before it is exactly one year old..._

_Hexer04 is really supporting me now. We've spend the last three nights with talking about the last few chapters remaining... Exchanging ideas and discussing them (like Chôzen's new spellcard, "Bone Barrage 'Cursed Flames of Enigma's fateful loss'!", which was essentially my idea... However, the idea was inspired by something that Hexer04 suggested._

_It's great to know that I have such a great support! Thanks, bro!_

_Anyways, let's move on the chapter, eh? Oh wait, review time~_

**StupidityNowOffersWisdom... **That's what I thought too when I wrote it, but apparently Seiga is incredibly fond of Yoshika and makes sure to show that on every occasion... I thought that repeating it would show that. Hm... Maybe I really overdid it. I reduce that in the future... But it will never completely gone, since ya know... Seiga actually does say that.

_Now then! Shall we move onto the chapter here?_

_Let's start the chapter, shall we?~_

_DISCLAIMER: I do not own Touhou/Project Shrine Maiden, as it belongs to ZUN. However, Chôzen Gekido (and his responsible personalities), Nanatsu no Taizai, Ryoko Jigoku, Shiho Kumo, Kayako Saeki Henge, Minoue and Sly do belong to me, as for I have created them._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 4: Paranormal Encounter<strong>_

"Helloooooo~?", called Rumia into the darkness before us... Only to receive an echo seconds later. "I think we found the source of those pesky divine spirits.", commented Reimu with a frown and crossed arms in front of her chest.

After Yoshika and her former master Seiga had left, we had continued our search... And eventually found a whole lot of divine spirits coming from the same direction. As if that wasn't strange enough, when we walked a while into the direction that the divine spirits had come from, we soon found a large door made of stone inside the cliff before us... A small hole in it. And form there, some divine spirits came. So whatever was behind this door... The divine spirits came from there.

"Definetly.", commented Youmu as she pulled her katana, "...Someone should open the door. I slash anything that may come out. There is nothing that my swords can't cut!" All of us shared a small glance... And seconds later, everyone nodded.

"Sanae and I stand behind Youmu and prepare to throw ofuda... Just in case that someone tries to escape.", huffed Reimu. The greenhaired miko nodded at that, and together with Reimu, positioned herself in behind Youmu, Sanae to her left and Reimu to her right.

"Yo, Nana...", called Rumia over to my wife and her girlfriend, "...I'll take the left side of the door and you the right." Nanatsu glanced towards the large door, but then nodded. I watched as the two of them placed themselves on each side of the door, their weapons in their hands.

"Guess that leaves us then, ze.", snickered Marisa and patted me on the back. "Guess so. What do we do?", I asked the ordinary black magician. "I'll blow the door up with a Master Spark, ze! What'cha doin'... Don't know. Just stand around and... do whatever ya always do.", she smiled and waved with her hand, before she stepped up to Youmu, placed herself in front of the swordswoman, and then jumped off the ground and sat onto her broom. Hovering over Youmu now, she lifted her head and pulled her hakkero out of it.

Taking aim, Marisa continued to smirk confidently, and then began to mutter to the magic furnace in her hands. Seeing this, I glanced around and tried to find a position for me... One where I wouldn't be in the way of someone else. And I found my position just the moment that Marisa finished her chanting. Right before she called out her spellcard, I jumped off the ground and landed on top of the doorframe, a large stone ornament that surrounded the door itself.

"Love Sign 'Master Spark'!"

Twirling around, so that I faced the others, I looked down and set my right arm ablaze with negative energy. If there is really someone behind this door, someone strong, he would be in for a surprise when I suddenly drop down on them...

The gigantic spark of pure energy hit the door beneath me. The whole ground seemed to shake upon the impact of the spark, it's raw power hitting the door... I prepared. The spark would die down any second now... And the moment it did, we all acted.

I jumped down from the frame and landed in front of the door. Twirling around to face any possible enemy that would charge at me, as I had decided that assassination wasn't my style, I rose my arms and aimed. At the same time, Nanatsu and Rumia had jumped around the corners and had prepared to fight as well...

...Against a still sealed door made of stone?

I blinked a few times before I realized that the door hadn't opened. The door was still intact, no scratch on it. The only sign of damage was still the hole inside it... But that had been there before. Slowly turning around to Marisa, I found the four behind us just as much confused as we were.

Both Reimu and Sanae had deep frowns on their faces, Youmu had lowered her swords and stared straight ahead at the door, and Marisa was just staring in disbelief at the sealed door, her eyes wide and her mouth slightly opened.

"That worked well.", huffed Rumia with her usual bold sarcasm, earning a glare from Nanatsu. "She's right. That didn't go as expected.", I commented, scratching the back of my head. "...What now?", asked Sanae eventually the unspoken question.

Exchanging confused glances, neither of us seemed to have the answer... After all, Marisa's Master Spark had been the strongest thing when it came to raw power. And the door certainly didn't seem to have any mechanism...

"...I don't know, but... I know that we definetly have to get in there. The spirits are coming from there, no doubt.", spoke Nanatsu as she moved her fingers over the stone the door was made of, "...Weird. The stone is still cold, but the raw energy of the Master Spark should've at least caused it to heat up a little... Whoever build this door, he certainly didn't want someone to enter..." "Or to leave.", growled Reimu with narrowed eyes. "Exactly.", confirmed Nanatsu with a nod into the miko's direction.

"The question that still remains is... How do we enter there if even Marisa's Master Spark was too weak?", asked Sanae, stepping up to Nanatsu and moving a hand over the door, "...hm... If this would be Indiana Jones, I bet there would be a hidden button to activate a mechanism or something..."

Ignoring this weird stuff the miko was blabbing about, something about eye scanners and fingerprints, I glanced at Youmu. "Hey, Youmu... You think you can try to cut this stone?", I asked her. The gardener of the netherworld rose an eyebrow at me, but then nodded. "I can.", she replied and stepped up to Sanae and my wife.

Pulling her swords, Youmu waited until the other two girls had stepped away from the door, and then narrowed her eyes... And before either of us new, two giant slashes of energy were across the door. Smiling triumphantly, I waited for the door to crumble... But instead, the energy faded as it met the door.

"I see...", muttered Youmu all of sudden, "...this door is protected by some seal or magic which prevents it from being destroyed by magic or weapons..." With that, the swordswoman turned around to us. "Only raw power could open this door... Physical power. Either that, or the one who set up the seal would have to be here."

"Great.", Reimu groaned and rolled her eyes, "...And since I bet it is no one of us, and neither of us has enough power to push a door of this size, we are stuck here." "I fear Reimu is right. I think I feel the power of this seal Youmu-san spoke of... It doesn't feel like the seals of the Hakurei family... But I do have the feeling that I know this energy. I have the feeling it is someone I know who set up this seal...", murmured Sanae.

"One of your goddesses perhaps?", asked Nanatsu. "No... Kanako-sama arrived here in Gensokyo with me together, and Suwako-sama did as well.", replied the greenhaired miko. "Hm... Who then? You're in Gensokyo since about a year now... You can't possibly know that many people...", commented Nanatsu.

"Hm... Let's see...", muttered Sanae and lifted her right hand, "...I know Reimu... And Suika-chan... The girls at the Scarlet Devil Mansion and Sakuya's father... Uhm... Yukari-san and her shikigami... Yuyuko-san and Youmu-chan... Of course Suwako-sama and Kanako-sama... Aya-chan, Momi-chan, Hatate-chan... Lord Tenma... Hina-san and Nitori-chan..." We all watched as the Yasaka miko lifted a finger with each person she named.

"I'm wrong. You know more than I thought...", sighed my wife. "We can exclude the Scarlet Devil Mansion.", smiled Marisa. "That's right. Also, Suwako and Kanako, as well as Aya, Momiji and Hatate. And Suika.", added Nanatsu. "Yuyuko-sama isn't the one as well. I don't recognize this power... But then again, I feel like I felt it just recently...", murmured Youmu.

"Lord Tenma isn't the one either... And Nitori isn't one to use magic. She prefers machines and mechanisms.", I commented. "...I think I encountered that immortal girl in the bamboo forest as well... She was with Keine-san in the village.", muttered Sanae, one finger tracing her lower lip. "Nope. Not Mokou.", I sighed. "Thought so...", huffed Sanae, now crossing her arms in beneath her chest as she gained a thoughtful expression.

"I don't think that this seal is made by Yuuka or Mima... I never really encountered those two... I met Yuuka a few times... And I once passed Mima and I saw her on the wedding... but neither of them has the same energy as this door...", continued Sanae. "I agree, ze. Neither Miss Mima or Yuuka."

"...Byakuren?"

Sanae looked over to Rumia, which had been silent until now. She was looking at the door with a hard, thoughtful expression, her arms crossed in beneath her chest, her hands on her ellbows. "Byakuren...? ...Hm... Perhaps... Yes, Byakuren-san's energy does feel almost the same...", muttered Sanae, before she glanced at Youmu, "...and that would explain why Youmu-san feels like she knows this energy as well..." Youmu glanced back. "...please just 'Youmu', Sanae.", smiled the swordswoman.

"Well then, let's ask Byakuren, ze!", smiled Marisa excitedly. "It's not as easy as that." As Marisa heard Reimu's serious tone, she stopped and glanced over to her friend. "Not?", asked Marisa. "No. Just think about it... Byakuren? Byakuren was just recently released from her prison... and this door is much older. I don't disagree with your theory... This energy does feel similiar to Byakuren's, but... I feel that the energy that holds this door close isn't just one seal... Three seals. I can feel three different kinds of energy. And one of the two aside Byakuren is Shinki.", growled the miko, narrowing her eyes at the door.

"Shinki?", I wondered aloud. "...Yeah. Shinki. And what's even more interesting is that Byakuren's seal is the oldest of them... I guess from before she was sealed. Shinki's was possibly placed on the door in case that Byakuren's wears off while she is sealed... I guess it was Shinki who put the second seal on the door because her energy is very similiar to Byakuren's.", replied Reimu, not once taking her gaze off the door.

"Now that you mention it... Byakuren-san's current energy is a bit different from the one on this door... Which is why I didn't recognize it immediately. The long exposure to Makai must have changed her energy a little... And that is probably also why I didn't notice Shinki-san's seal on this door. Because it is very similiar.", muttered Sanae, before she gained a pretty thoughtful expression, "...I want to meet Shinki-san one day, by the way. I didn't have the pleasure yet. I sadly missed her on the festival."

"So what are you saying, Reimu? We need to find the three that have put seals on this door to open it?", asked Nanatsu. "I fear. And we still don't know the third person.", growled Reimu, narrowing her eyes at the door in front of us, "...but I know it."

"Yukari-sama perhaps?", suggested Youmu, speaking up again. "No... Not Yukari. I would've noticed it the moment I had feeled it.", huffed Reimu. "I think I know it as well... It... feels very familiar.". muttered Sanae.

I let out a sigh and turned to the door as well... Geez, this could take a while. But at least Reimu and Sanae can feel the power of the different seals... I, for my part, could not. And Nanatsu and Rumia apparently not, also. Youmu seemed to at least feel a small trace of it... She did know that Yuyuko wasn't one of the three who put the seals onto the door...

"Hey, Chôzen..." I cringed and looked over to Rumia. The angel of death, which had been mostly quiet until now, stood in front of the huge door with narrowed eyes, her arms still crossed in beneath her chest. "What's it?", I asked her, to which the angel of death let out a small grumble but didn't turn to me.

"This is taking too long, don't you agree?", she asked. "Yeah... Yeah. We're giving Mima unnecessarily time... Time we don't have.", I sighed. "I agree. I bet she is inside there... She can pass through that door after all... She is a ghost, isn't she?" "She is. What are you up to, Rumia?"

At this, the angel of death turned her eyes into my direction. "I think I have an idea how we get in there without gathering Byakuren, Shinki and whoever else has put a seal onto that door.", replied Rumia. I perked up at that. "You have? How?", I asked.

"You know...", muttered Rumia and turned her gaze back to the door, "...I was thinking back a little... About three months ago... I think I know exactly just who can open this door for us." I rose an eyebrow. "If you mean Yuugi... We still would have to go all the way back to Youkai Mountain.", I sighed, shaking my head. And to my surprise, a smirk suddenly graced Rumia's lips.

"...No. That person is already here.", breathed Rumia, surprising me. Behind me, Sanae and Reimu were still discussing about who could be the third person with Nanatsu, Marisa and Youmu... I don't think that they would find out soon. And even if... We still would have to gather these persons. Byakuren was no problem, she was practically just around the corner... But Shinki was in Makai. And with the only portal in behind the Hakurei Shrine, this would just take too long.

"Who?", I asked Rumia, now interested. "I give you a hint, alright?", smiled Rumia to herself, once again not turning to me. "And this hint is... a four letter word.", smirked the angel of death, "...isn't it...**king?**"

From one moment to the other, I found myself pushed back into my own mind without a warning. I lost control to Insanity the moment that Rumia had called for him. It was weird how she always managed to summon him despite the border I had build up against him. It was like her voice gave him strength beyond mine, strength that made him powerful enough to break through the barrier that prevented him from just taking control.

**"You called?"**, he chuckeled with a big smirk. "You know what I mean, don't you? Think you could help us a little?", smiled Rumia. Insanity turned towards the huge door in front of her... And just shrugged. **"Piece of cake."**, he commented before stepping up to the door.

Stretching his limbs and his neck until they all made a cracking sound, he reached back with his right hand, opened the fist to a pam, and smirked to himself.

"...I know it now!", gasped Sanae, "...The first seal is made by Byakuren-san, and is the oldest seal. Shinki-san made the second seal in case that Byakuren-san's seal wears off... And I can't really understand how and why, but the third seal wasn't made all too long ago by none other than Suwako-sama!" "Suwako, ze? What does that lil' goddess have to do with thi..."

**WHAM!**

Behind us, Reimu, Sanae, Nanatsu, Marisa and Youmu all slowly turned towards the door... And found it, to their shock, wide open. And none other than me, or rather Insanity in front of it. **"Heh. Like I said, piece of cake."**, snickered Insanity to himself as he dusted his hands off. "I knew you'd do it.", smirked Rumia as she stepped up to him.

**"Good thinkin' there... I myself completely forgot that I have the necessary strength. How did ya know?"** Rumia smirked a little wider. "I was reminded of our apocalyptic night... It's been three and a half months now, hasn't it? Well, when I thought of somebody strong enough to move the door, I was immediately reminded of the brute strength you wielded Alastor with during the apocalyptic night... You are stronger than Chôzen, after all.", explained the angel of death.

**"Ah. I see. Alright then..."**, spoke Insanity and stretched his tired limbs again, **"...Guess that's it for my part then. Have fun in there."** And just like that, he vanished back into the deeper parts of my mind and let me take over again.

"Why didn't you do that in the first place?!", roared Reimu behind me, causing me to sigh... Shit. Sometimes I forget she's here as well, only for her to complain about something and thus reminding me of her presence. "Rumia's idea. Insanity had enough strength.", I explained shortly, before I turned towards the now open entrance. "Well then...", I sighed, ignoring Reimu's further complains, "...let's see what's in there, right?"

"Tch. Don't feel like you're almighty now just because you avoided opening the seals by using brute strength.", growled Reimu as she passed me and entered the now open entrance nonchalantly. "Guess that spares us a visit to the Myouren Temple, Makai and the Moriya Shrine.", shrugged Youmu and followed Reimu inside. "Awesome job, Chôzen! You aren't just slowin' us down after all, ze!", snickered Marisa, patted me on the back, and then rushed after Reimu and Youmu. "Hey, what's that supposed to mean?!", I shouted after the ordinary black magician, but she just waved and vanished eventually in the darkness of the corridor that lay now in front of us.

"Thank you, Chôzen.", smiled Sanae as she bowed before me, but then ran after the others. Exchanging an amused smile with Rumia, followed by a sigh from Nanatsu, we eventually turned to enter as well. "That you two always have to rely on brute strength...", groaned Nanatsu, but just followed us inside... Just as the doors that Insanity had pushed open crumbled into small pieces.

Rumia and I sweatdropped, accompanied by another groan from Nanatsu. "I guess he overdid it again...", I chuckled sheepishly. "Guess so...", snickered Rumia uneasily. "Ugh. Let's just follow the others!", grumbled Nanatsu and walked past me and Rumia into the darkness. Exchanging yet another amused smile with Rumia, we both quickly followed the woman we loved inside.

My eyes immediately came in handy, illuminating the dark corridor in front of us in an eerie green light that only vanished for a second when I blinked once in a while. We followed the corridor for a while in hope of catching up to the others... But we were walking in perfect silence, no one of us daring to make a noise that could warn anyone of our arrival... After all, we're just walking into a building that was sealed with three seals at once... Who knows what is sealed down here... Or in the worst case HAD BEEN sealed down here. That hole in the now broken door seemed to mean something...

Eventually, after a few more of those way too long minutes, the light of my eyes hit something other than darkness and the corridor... The back of Youmu's dress. Upon seeing the light behind them, the group turned around and waited for us to catch up.

"Look at that, Reimu! We don't need your Hakurei orbs to light us the way anymore! Chôzen has two torches at once, da ze!", snickered Marisa, patting my back. Okay, what was up with that? Guess that being with Alice did good on her... She's nicer around me.

"He is useful after all...", huffed Reimu, even though there was this small smirk on her lips which I just couldn't miss. "U-uhm... Do you think we... Will encounter ghosts here?", asked Youmu, uneasily glancing left and right, up and down the corridor. "Ho? Don'tcha tell me ya're scared of ghost, Youmu!", snickered Marisa, patting the swordswoman on the back. "A-Ah... S-So what if I am?!", she growled. "Seriously? But you are half a ghost yourself, Youmu!", smiled Sanae sheepishly. Youmu muttered something totally incomprehensible, tightening her grip on her katana... Oh boy, even I didn't see that coming. The half-ghost is scared of ghosts... (1)

"Look, Youmu, there's no need to be scared, alright? There is no doubt that we will encounter a few ghosts here... But we're with you. Besides, can't you just cut ghosts with your sword? Come on, everything will be alright...", spoke, to my surprise, Reimu. The half ghost nodded at that, but didn't easen her grip on her sword.

Reimu turned back into the direction we had been walking and rose her hand, to which the Hakurei Orb in front of her, which had apparently emitted light for them, dissolved. Now, the only light was that of my eyes. "Chôzen, you better walk at the back, alright? That way, we can see each other.", suggested Sanae and I nodded... She was right. "We better don't split up... As much as I love them, I don't want this to turn into a horror movie.", added the miko of Yasaka.

We all agreed to that... Even if I think that at least Youmu didn't know what a horror movie was.

With that, the girls all turned away and began following the corridor once more, with me in behind them. The corridor continued for a long time... It felt like an eternity for all of us, I believe. It was as if the darkness in front and in behind us swallowed up any fabric of time...

After what felt like another eternity, there it suddenly was... In front of us was another stone door. A smaller one than the one before. I didn't even need to approach it... It was Rumia who walked past the others and grabbed the stone door. She pulled on it first, but when it didn't move, she gave it a push... To which it gave in and opened another corridor.

And from there, they came. "Duck!", shouted Rumia. I knew immediately what to do, grabbed Nanatsu and pulled her down with me... Only Sanae didn't really understand. "A duck? Where? I wanna pet it~", sung the living goddess... And that way, ended up in the way of them. "KYAAAAH!", screamed Sanae when they flew into her face, knocked her over, and rushed past us.

Once they were gone, I rose from the ground and turned around, watched as they vanished in the darkness again. "Were that... just... ghosts with two big eyes, a mouth and a big tongue hanging out? And... did they have that paper thingie that Yuyuko also wears?", I asked, blinking. "Bakebake...", muttered Reimu as she rose herself. "Bakebake?", I asked, turning to her.

"Yeah, Bakebake, also known as 'Mr. Ghostly'...Heh! Didn't see those lil' bastards in a while!", snickered Marisa as she rose as well. "So they were all here? No wonder I haven't seen them in years...", added Reimu, shaking her head dismissingly, "...Guess they are back now. I hope they don't gather around my shrine again."

"Huh... They looked funny.", I admitted sheepishly. "They can be fun.", smiled Marisa, "...They are a bit like fairies. Only a lil' smarter at times." "Huh...", I muttered, looked a last time down the corridor into the direction they had vanished in, before I turned around. "Ready to continue?", I asked. The others nodded... Youmu was a little pale, probably because of the ghosts she had just seen, and Marisa was snickering to herself. "Sure. Just let me wake up sleepin' princess here.", she grinned, pointing at Sanae, which lay on her back next to us, her eyes spinning.

...I guess that's what you get if you don't duck. You become the duck yourself.

* * *

><p>A while later, we were still descending to wherever we were going... It took me a while to realize, but the corridors were going deeper and deeper... I began to realize that when it became colder and water dripped down from the ceiling onto already moist, mossy stones.<p>

The darkness seemed thick and dense, like a black mist that blocked every light and only let a very little through... Like a wall of black that continued to flee from us, mocking us, it was in front of us... Sometimes I wondered if we even moved forwards at all, since the corridor looked the same at every spot, and with the darkness stopping our sight... If it weren't for my steps forwards, I would've thought that we stood at the same place all the time.

What made it even worse was that I soon began to feel paranoia rising. I don't know if it was the thin air down here or some natural hallucinogen that was set free here... But I soon felt watched again. It may have been some dark magic again, but... But this time I was sure that it wasn't.

Our steps didn't make it better. They echoed up and down the corridor, and on more than one occasion I found myself wondering if we were followed. I caught myself a few times glancing over my shoulder, my eyes darting around, hoping to, or rather fearing that I'd find somebody in the darkness behind us, only to realize that it were our own steps again, which had echoed up and down the corridor. Usually, this action was accompanied by loud complaints from Reimu, which suddenly stood in the dark when I turned to look over my shoulder, since the only lightsource were my eyes.

Occasionaly, I'd cringe when I heard a loud noise... Usually the noise of water that dripped down from the ceiling onto the muddy, mossy stones we walked on. On other occasions, a lone bat, which hung from the ceiling, rushed past us... Most of them, however, ignored us straight away... Mostly because of the light that disturbed their sleep was green and not as bright as pure, white light. Some of them actually looked quite cute... I silently wondered to myself if there perhaps were animals who had turned into Youkai down here... After all, this area seemed to have been sealed for many centuries... And as centuries pass, the strongest animal turn into Youkai. For example Yukari's Shikigami Ran. A kitsune is born from a fox, after all.

...I wonder what Youkai Bats look like? Are they some scary giant bats? Do they perhaps turn into pseudo-vampires? Or perhaps cute girls, like Chen, who evolved from a cat?

After a while of continuing down the corridor, I felt how my nerves were stressed more and more. The darkness, the constant silence, only broken by the echo of our steps and the dripping of water was really unnerving... But then again, I didn't know what to talk about...

That all changed when Reimu, which had walked at the front of the group, suddenly stopped and rose her hand, showing us to stop as well. We all did almost instantly. "What's wrong, Reimu?", asked Sanae, which had walked in front of me with Nanatsu and Rumia.

"Look.", spoke Reimu, waving us to her. Stepping up to her, I immediately noticed how the light of my eyes spread even more to the sides... the corridor was finally at it's end. And what came into view made me forget to breathe for a moment.

We stood in a hall so large that I couldn't even see the end of it... I just saw darkness. This reminded me a little of the grave of the sleeping armageddon... The hall in which I had received my powers of nihilism back then... I had also not been able to see the walls back then, despite there being torches.

This hall wasn't full of torches... Instead, there were glowing orbs flying around. Souls and lanterns. And they all orbited around one thing: A giant tower made of wood in the middle of this hall. And with giant, I mean giant. And I guess now you can understand just how large this hall around it was to fit such a giant tower...

"Hey... Did you... notice?", asked Rumia silently, her gaze trailing through this hall and over the tower. "Notice what?", asked Youmu. She had gained some colour as we had descended into the depths of wherever we were... She had shrieked a little when a bat had surprised her, but other than that, she had recovered.

"...Where we are, I mean... I had guessed it for a while now, but I am sure now... We are DIRECTLY under the Myouren Temple." "WHAT?!", we all shouted at the angel of death, which then turned to us. "Yeah. It's probably because you can't see in darkness... One who cannot see in darkness loses all sense of direction and any sense of space... But I don't, as I can see in darkness.", began Rumia.

"When you have a sense of space, you also have a sense of time... I first found it suspicious that the entrance to the corridor behind us was into the direction we had first come from: The direction of the Myouren Temple. And because of that, I focused on counting the minutes as we walked down the corridor... And what do you know, it took us almost exactly as long to go down here as it took us to get from the Myouren Temple to the Myouren Graveyard... It took us a little longer to get down here, but that is because we are deep beneath the earth by now.", finished Rumia.

This revealation shocked all of us... I could see it in their eyes. "So Byakuren did know something...", I muttered and turned back to the tower in front of us... Just as divine spirits shot out of the windows and the door, flew and danced through the room, and then rushed past us into the corridor we had come down.

"Looks like we found the source, after all...", muttered Reimu and stepped past me towards the tower. "I have the feeling that we are close! Come on!", she exclaimed, but didn't wait for us and instead ran towards the tower. "Reimu! Wait, ze! I want to be there when Miss Mima kicks your ass, da ze!", shouted Marisa, before she jumped onto her broom again and rushed after the miko.

Without sharing a glance, we others immediately ran after the miko and the magician. But as we neared the tower, this feeling returned... The feeling of dread. But this time, I was sure that there were no undead around... The ground was solid stone. There couldn't be any beneath. And if they had been lurking in the darkness, Rumia would've seen them. So were was this feeling of dark magic coming from?

...Ugh... It... was getting darker and... denser... My steps felt heavy and...

I stopped to catch my breath... And found Marisa kneeling on the ground, panting madly. Reimu was still standing, but she was panting just as much. Sanae, who had run aside me, also had stopped and had begun to breathe faster. "W-what is this... feeling?!", snarled Youmu to my left, and upon turning to her, I found the swordswoman on all fours, her swords at her side. She was panting like mad. "This... dark magic...", growled Nanatsu all of sudden as she fell against my shoulder in a desperate attempt to hold herself up.

To my very surprise, I found myself in a state less worse than the others. All of them, even Reimu, were having problems with breathing, but... I felt actually alright. It was a little hard to breathe, but... But otherwise, I felt alright. "You are okay as well,huh?`", asked Rumia's voice, and upon turning to look over my left shoulder, I found the angel of death standing next to me. Much like me, she was breathing a little faster than usual, but otherwise seemed alright as well.

"What's wrong? Why are the others affected more than we are?", I asked, rising an eyebrow. "Dark magic, Chôzen. Because I have sunken deep into the darkness once, I am alright with this high density of it. Every time you kill you lose a part to yourself to the darkness... That's why I feel as good as nothing. A little pressure on my chest, but that's alright.", explained Rumia. "And you...", she continued, but I nodded.

"Negative energy... That's right... I radiate a small ammount of it all the time... It negates the dark magic before it can touch me. Most of it, at least...", I muttered. Rumia nodded. "Do something... Chô...", growled Nanatsu... Before she, to my shock, fainted. I catched her before she hit the ground, then I placed her softly on the ground... Just in time to hear how someone else hit the ground. Looking over my shoulder, I found Youmu also unconciousness.

"Dammit!", I snarled, "...What is going on here? What is this dark magic?!", I snarled. "M-M..." I turned to look over to Reimu, which was still struggling to stand. She was staring at a window in the first story of the tower... "Reimu! Reimu, talk to me! What's wrong?!", I shouted, seeing the blind anger and fear in the eyes of the Hakurei miko...

"M-M... Mima..."

Just as she finished speaking, Reimu fell onto her knees and started breathing even heavier. But I didn't even notice. Instead, I followed Reimu's gaze to the window in the first story... Just as Mima passed through the wall and hovered in front of the window, grinning down at me with madness obvious in her eyes.

"Hello there, Chôzen~", she greeted me with fake warmth, a mocking smirk on her lips as she waved. For some reason, my breath began to speed up as I saw her... The pressure got even heavier. Now I felt it clearly as well... Could it really be that Mima...?!

"RUMIA!", I bellowed, causing the angel of death to cringe. "Yeah?!", she asked. "Get Nanatsu and the others away from here! I don't know how it is possible, but this pressure of dark magic comes from Mima herself! Get them back into the corridor...!", I snarled.

"Wha-What?! Are you going to fight her on your own?!", roared Rumia in shocked. "Don't even try to change my mind! I would love your help, but the others have to get away from here before the dark magic leaves some serious damage on them...!", I growled, not taking my eyes off the evil spirit.

"...Fine. But as soon as they are safe, I am going to help you!", snarled Rumia before she twirled around, grabbed Youmu and threw her over her right shoulder, and then grabbed Nanatsu by the collar with her left hand and pulled her with her as she began to move towards the corridor.

Meanwhile, Mima watched this all with interest, a nasty grin on her lips. "Ooooh, what's wrong lil' Chôzy? You're breathing so fast! Is it so hard to breathe here?", snickered Mima. It was that moment that I noticed something was wrong with her... Her eyes, usually a deep green, were glowing crimson from within, just as bright as mine, and black stripes were in them.

Mima suddenly turned to look over her shoulder at the window she had emerged from. "Yo, Yuuka... Don't wait for me. I'm just getting rid of... some pest...", cackled the evil spirit. For a short moment, I saw Yuuka in behind the window, which nodded. She glanced at me for a second, smirked in her sadistic way, and then continued to ascend the stairs inside the tower.

Mima turned back to me. Sending a small glance at Rumia from out of the corner of my eyes, I found her supporting Marisa's weight as she helped the magician to hop back towards the corridor. "It seems you finally looked through me, huh?", exclaimed Mima, leaning her crescent staff onto her right shoulder, a triumphant grin on her lips. A nasty grin.

I turned my gaze back to Mima, still panting madly... Shit. This pressure... Could it really be that... That she was the one who emitted it? How... Could that even be possible...?!

"Yeah... Yeah, I looked through you alright!", I snarled, doing my best to fight against this pressure. What was wrong with me? I felt so weak and... powerless... "How did you do it? I made sure to play the good old friend around you...", grinned Mima, still just hovering in front of that window.

"Did you notice it, Chôzen? Did you know how I played a game of chess? You were one of Yukari's pawns... Or perhaps you noticed how I used the situation with you and Rumia against you? Just a little pressure was enough to break you three up... And a little more pressure and Rumia fought against you, thinking she had to kill you or die herself! And from that moment, I planned every little step of yours..."

I fought myself breathing in and out faster... Not in rage, but because the pressure on my chest rose yet again. "When I appeared down in the old hell to... Ah come on, it was hilarious to see how you all thought I had no ill intentions! But I was down there just to see how Reiuji kills you! Sure, that goddamn oversized lizard of that vampire brat did follow me... She had no chance, though. I beat her. And I enjoyed every little second of your suffering and how you sunk in the magma together with Reiuji...", snickered Mima, her grin getting wider and wider.

"You...!", I snarled... But found myself unable to move. I wanted to attack her so desperately now upon hearing how she mockingly revealed everything she had done to me since she was released... But I couldn't. My feet felt like glued to the ground.

"How sad that you didn't die then. Would've made things so easier. I admit, I was a little shocked when you appeared while Yuuka and I prepared the wedding... I thought you had looked through me, now that you had your memories back... But you denied ol' Eiki and said you trusted me! It was like christmas eve to me! And your present for me was your foolish trust... Oh boy, I enjoyed performing the ritual of bonded hearts right in front of your eyes... Oh, and of course in front of that of the oversized lizard's, and the others who suspected me to be evil... Ha! None of you had an idea what was going on right in front of your eyes...!"

I felt how my anger rose... My right hand twitched. At least I could move that... "And now... Now, Chôzen, now that I have Yuuka's power as well, now that I grow stronger with every minute... I mean, look at you! I'm just standing here, leak a little of my power... And you can't even move!", laughed Mima.

"MIMA!", I roared, trying my best to will my body forwards. "Ooooh, is little Chôzy angry at bad ol' me?", taunted Mima, laughing at me in my misery... Shit! Shit! SHIT!

**"What are you waiting for?! MOVE!"**, commanded Insanity, urged me to move... And when my anger rose even more, my body did suddenly move. Slow, but continously getting faster. "And you know what, Chôzen?", shouted Mima down at me, grinning even more than before, flashing sharp teeth at me instead of her usual ones, "...Even though you are aware now of my true intentions, that I just pretended to be your friend all along, even though you do your best against me now, you, that old hag Yakumo and everyone else... None of you has any idea of what I am really planning! All of you morons are still in the dark about it!", laughed the evil spirit, watching me as I got closer and closer.

I was running. I was panting already and with every step breathing became harder. When I was close enough, I channeled negative energy into my legs and pushed myself off the ground. And even though I had used so much energy, my jump wasn't nearly as powerful as it should have been... It was like the pressure of dark magic kept pulling me down, raided me of all strength.

Mima came closer and I channeled the energy I had formerly used to jump into my bony hand. All of it. All the power I could bring up went into my right, bony fist, all my anger and my frustrations. All along Mima had used me. All along she played an act, used me to amuse herself. She had thrown all the obstacles of the last three years in my way. All of them. She was at fault that I was now not with Rumia and Nanatsu the way I wanted. She was responsible for it all!

The bones vanished in bright green light as I continued to charge towards the evil spirit. The pain became unbearable now. The pressure on my head felt like it was going to crush my skull any second now and the distance in between me and Mima were still a few meters. My body felt heavy... So heavy that it felt like my skin was going to rip off any moment now. But I would get Mima for all of this. Screw my powers! Screw my fear of them! I am going to NEGATE Mima, and I will enjoy it! It will be like she never existed! She deserves being erased!

The distance closed. Only a very few meter now. 6 meter... 5... 4... 3 meter remaining and...!

Mima smirked all of sudden and raised her left hand. And from one moment to another, the pressure became so unbearable that I had no idea anymore where I was. Why I was. I only wanted to die that moment. Especially as the pressure hit me full force from the front. All air was forced out of me, my lungs empty. It felt like all of my organs were crushed by the most powerful blow I had ever experienced.

Suddenly pain in my back, the loud noise of something breaking apart... And I had no idea what had just happened... I couldn't breathe. I couldn't move. Was I even alive anymore...? Everything was numb... before I suddenly felt everything. It was like an endless ammount of needles had pierced me from all sides, but I couldn't scream, no air in my lungs, but I only wanted to scream from the very top of my lungs.

"CHÔZEEEEEEN!", I heard Rumia far away... But I wasn't even sure how far away. I didn't know a thing anymore. I was broken.

Through all the blurryness that was my sight, I managed to spot Mima, flying still in the same spot... It was the only thing clear in my sight. She. That goddamn woman. And she hadn't even touched me. She hadn't even really move. With the slight movement of her hand, she had crushed my very being.

...How? When? How, when and why had she gotten so powerful? Had I even a chance against her anymore? Was there anyone anymore that stood a chance against her? With just the wink of a hand, she had defeated me. By just using a little of her power, she had forced even Reimu onto her knees... and with just a movement, she had brought me on the verge of death.

**"C-Chôzen?! Can you hear me?!"**

"Ha! Look at that! The great, almighty Chôzen Gekido, the one that always told me he would prevent me from destroying Gensokyo, lies on the ground before me, broken like an old, discarded doll! Haha! No one loves you after all, walking weakling!", I heard Mima taunt and mock me... But I still couldn't move. I didn't even feel when a mixture of saliva and blood ran out of my open mouth. I closed my right eye on reflex when blood flew out of it... Did I even breathe?

"See ya later, weakling... If you survive, that is!", roared Mima in laughter and I could only watch as Mima flew through the window back into the tower and out of my sight.

I had been so close... She was within my reach... But out of my league. Too powerful. All the training for nothing...

"Chôzen! Chôzen, come on, stay with me!", pleaded Rumia as she appeared in my sight... But she was blurred. The only reason I knew why it was her was because of her voice and her crimson eyes. "Chôzen, please hang on for a moment... Marisa is preparing a healing spell, you'll be okay in a second just...!" "RUMIA, GODDAMMIT, HE ISN'T BREATHING!", roared another voice. "W-wha?! CHÔZEN! Come on, you can't do that to us!", screamed Rumia, shaking me...

I wasn't breathing... I couldn't breathe. My conciousness... I saw... Black... Only a tunnel...

"MARISA!", sceramed Rumia over her shoulder, her hands on each side of my head. "I'm doin' my best here, ze! If I screw this up, I could kill him!" "HE'S DYING ALREADY! DO SOMETHING!", screamed Rumia again.

Suddenly, she was in front of my face, not even an inch in between our faces. "Breathe! Breathe, Chôzen!", she whispered, before her lips laid onto mine and I felt some air being pushed into my lungs. She stopped and the air was released again, before she repeated the procedure... All while the tunnel I saw was getting smaller and darker...

"MARISA!", shouted Rumia over her shoulder, panting. "I'M ALMOST DONE!", the ordinary magician roared back.

...It... was slowly getting... cold... Soft... Cold...

"BREATHE!", I heard again, Rumia's soft lips laying onto mine again. She wanted me to live, but... If I couldn't even defeat Mima... what was there to live for...?

"DONE!", screamed Marisa. Immediately, Rumia's lips were gone and I exhaled. But still couldn't breathe in... "We need to get him into this circle! Come on!", shouted Sanae's voice now and I felt seconds later, even though they felt like hours, how something heaved me off the ground and dragged me over it.

"Let's just hope that I did everything right...", I heard Marisa speak moments later, the black slowly laying over the rest of my vision... And then suddenly air in my lungs.

From one to the other second, the black faded and I found colours around me. The sudden rush of air in my lungs felt horrible, pain shot through my body, the feeling of being stabbed with needles back. I rolled onto my stomach and went onto all fours, looking down at the stones beneath me. Feeling something wrong with my stomach, I emptied it's contents right there... With a lot of blood.

Relieved sighs to my left made me eventually glance into that direction. Marisa was sitting on her butt next to the white circle I was in, Youmu and Sanae stood there, completely pale. Rumia was sitting on her knees next to me, blood around her mouth... my blood. From when she had given me the "kiss of life"... Nanatsu stood aside her, no colour in her face. And Reimu was staring at me with a blank expression.

I almost collapsed again that moment. I still felt weak... And actually unable to comprehend what had just happened. "Thank god... Thank god, I did it right...", panted Marisa, leaning her head back, "...Heheh. The irony. Miss Mima taught me that recovery spell."

Upon hearing the name, my stomach acted up again and I continued to empty it on the ground beneath me... Before I collapsed sideways and leaned my head back, closed my eyes, the only thing I heard my own panting... Everything was still hurting. Every little limb of my body felt like it was on fire...

"Shit...", I whispered. "Chôzen... you're okay... Oh my god...", whispered Nanatsu back. "I... wouldn't call it okay...", I replied, slowly opening my eyes a bit. Rumia was still in the same spot, but Nanatsu had moved and was kneeling above me.

"Shit...", I whispered again... Before the anger flared up again. The same anger that had brought me into this situation. Rolling over so that I was on all fours, I rose my right fist, the bony fist, channeled all of my negative energy into it, and hit the ground with it. This caused the stone beneath me to crack and crumble... But I couldn't care less and continued to curse to myself.

To everyone's surprise, I pushed myself up and stumbled to my feet... Much to the others dismay "Stay down, goddammit!", roared Rumia, but I just sent her a glare, ignored all the pain in my body, continued to pant as I stumbled towards the tower. "I can't...", I growled, "...I can't give up now! She was in reach! I almost had her! I need just one hit... Need to touch her so I can erase her...!"

My right foot gave in and I fell against the tower's wall, but ignored it again and used the wall to support my weight and stumble towards the wooden door that lead inside. I had to follow Mima, no matter the cost! Even if she just kills me... I need to. I can't give up now... Not now, now that she had been so close!

"Chôzen, stop this nonsense!", pleaded Nanatsu loudly, but I glared over my shoulder at her and the others, which stood behind me. "I won't. Not now.", I growled, tightening the grip I had on the open door... Ignoring it as the wood splintered under my grip. "I am not going to be defeated like that. I won't be mocked by her!"

"Chôzen, you've been on the verge of death just now! Don't you get how serious that just was?!", roared Reimu at me, but I merely bared my teeth and stumbled into the tower... And was suddenly caught by Rumia, which slung one of my arms around her neck. "You idiot...", she sighed. "Always the same with you two.", growled Nanatsu as she appeared on my other side and slung my other arm around her neck.

Nodding weakly, the two of them and I began to ascend the stairs as quick as possible... At least the two of them understood that I could not let Mima get away with this... God knows what she wants down here, anyways...!

Hearing footsteps behind us, I turned around and found Reimu, Sanae, Youmu and Marisa running in behind us,,, And I felt really thankful towards them. I wasn't alone in this. Not this time...

To my very surprise, the stairs ended rather soon... Either that, or the long time in the darkness of that corridor had really messed up my sense of time, just like Rumia had said... Or I did black out somewhere on the way up.

Anyways, eventually the stairs did end. And when they did, we found ourselves in a circular, white room. It was, aside a grey stone coffin in the middle of it, completely empty... "Shit... Where did Mima go?!", I hissed looking left and right for the evil spirit. But I couldn't even feel that pressure anymore...

"I was sure she would be up here...", murmured Rumia, looking out of a window to her right. "I was so sure she'd be up here! I saw Yuuka running up the stairs, and for her, there is only one way! So how come they are both not here?!", I snarled.

Suddenly, the lid of the coffin shook and moved, caused us all to cringe and turn towards the coffin we had all thought of as empty or at least thought of it's inhabitant to be dead... Placing me against the wall, Rumia and Nanatsu quickly pulled their weapons and went int a battle stance, as did the other four. I myself, who I sat on the ground now with my back leaned against the wall, summoned Alastor and held it, preparing for whoever would leave this coffin now.

Eventually, I watched along the others as the lid of the stone coffin just fell off. A white fog left the coffin, spread across the room's ground... Before it's inhabitant followed, left the coffin by hovering out of it. And when I saw her, my eyes widened immediately.

It was a ghost with green hair, green eyes and a darkgreen dress with ofuda along the bottom... And I only knew one spirit of that description. Or at least of a very similiar description. "MIMA!", I roared, trying to focus negative energy into my right arm to throw it at her... but it failed and I instead felt a sharp pain shot through me. Shit. I am still too weak! All I had at that moment was Alastor, and he certainly wasn't a weapon that would be of any help on wide range. I know I could throw it and call it back by pulling on it's chain, but...

The spirit looked uneasily at us... Before she rose her hands in defense upon seeing that everyone was pointing some kind of weapon at her. Had any of us looked closer, we would've noticed that this ghost wasn't Mima... this ghost in front of us had two ghost tails and shorter hair of a lighter shade of green. But no one of us cared, our minds just set on finding and defeating Mima...

When Reimu threw an ofuda, the ghost avoided and let out a high-pitched scream, realizing that she chosen a bad moment to leave her coffin. "SEIGAAAAA!"~, she screamed avoiding the ofuda thrown at her and the sword and scythe that almost slashed her.

Dancing past Nanatsu, she dashed towards me... And I rose Alastor. I had one throw or one slash... Either of them had a chance to miss and put me into a defenseless position. But I decided for the first one.

Swinging Alastor by it's chains, I aimed closely at the ghost that was rushing towards me... I mistaked that as an attempted attack. And when the moment came, I threw Alastor. To my shock, however, 'Mima' danced around it and continued to rush at me... And in the very last moment, I felt someone above me.

Looking up, I found that the wall in behind me had a large hole in it... And Seiga Kaku, the woman we had met on the surface, was leaning out of it, holding a hand towards 'Mima'. This 'Mima' flew past me, vanished in the hole that Seiga had created for her... But in the very last moment, she turned around and extended her hand... And I watched in shock as lightning rushed past me and hit the ground next to the coffin.

A loud explosion followed, along with the screams of my group... And when I finally lowered my arm after the debris had stopped, my eyes went wide. Instead of the room I expected, I found that the ground had exploded... And had turned the room into a large hole.

I was sitting on the edge of the hole... And as I looked down, I saw nothing but darkness. Deepest darkness. And no sign of the others. Turning around, I found the hole, and with that Seiga and 'Mima', gone...

I was all alone now. Weakened. I couldn't even walk. And Mima was somewhere around here.

Things had just turned from bad to worse. And I saw only one way out of this situation. Taking a deep breath, I closed my eyes and stared down into the hole again. With no way to leave this room until my body had recovered, I guess the only way was down... Just as usual. Just as usual, everything went down the drain...

Swallowing the knot in my throat for a last time, I let Alastor vanish and looked down a last time...

...Somehow I had the feeling that, whatever was the cause for the divine spirits to act so strange... Was down there. And the others were now alone with that something.

Without much of a choice, I closed my eyes, placed my hands on the wall behind me.. And pushed myself over the edge into the abyss before me... And even as I opened my eyes...

...There was nothing but black.

* * *

><p>(1) It is canon that Youmu is scared of ghosts. In Imperishable Night's extra, after defeating Fujiwara no Mokou, Yuyuko pretended to see a ghost under a tree. This earned a terrified scream from the half-ghost... Ironically, since she isn't only half a ghost herself, but Yuyuko is also a ghost...<p>

* * *

><p><em>Wooooh, another chapter, written in less than 24 hours! Oh man, can you believe I had problems planning this chapter? Of all the chapters that the TD Arc consists of, I just seemed to find nothing to use in this chapter... And here we are, with this chapter actually being the longest of the TD Chapters. Until now that is. We still have the final chapter of this arc, as well as the extra chapter following it. And then... Then, we focus entirely on Mima. Until the end.<em>

_...But Mima still will have one or two appearances before this arc is over. _

_Apropos the evil spirit... She finally returned. And, after the long absence, she has gained powers no one would've even thought of. Merely a little of her power forced everyone to their knees, and upon using some more, she broke Chôzen... But the Enigma had some luck. Marisa did know one of Mima's recovery spells... And saved his life. In the very last second, possibly._

_At least Chôzen does know now that they all do care about him... Especially Rumia showed how important he was to her. _

_It looks like the evil spirit had a trumpcard after all... She was yet another step ahead of our walking enigma and his group. This calls for another emergency meeting, I believe... Soon. _

_Alone, Chôzen has no chance against Mima... Even if all of the anti-Mima group would attack the evil spirit at the same time... Could do even leave a scratch on her? How has Mima even grown so powerful? Is this Yuuka's power transfered into her by the ritual of bonded hearts? Or is there another reason for Mima's power? And what did she mean when she said that "None of you has any idea of what I am really planning! All of you morons are still in the dark about it!"?_

_Whatever Mima has planned... Even though he was broken by her, Chôzen does not give up... And now that he knows the true extent of Mima's evil actions so far, he has even gone past the point where he wants to fight her. No. Chôzen has reached the point where he IGNORES his OWN FEAR of his ability and just wants to negate Mima... Will Chôzen really go that far? Forget himself to defeat Mima?_

_Things are really going down the drain..._

_I hope you enjoyed this chapter, feel free to leave a review and tell what you enjoyed and what not, and I'll see you next chapter!_

_So long~!_


	86. Chapter 83 Battle of Religions!

_What's up?_

_Negative Bullet is back with another update! The fourth in six days! I'm doing my best here, but I don't think that I will manage to finish this story before it is one year old... Which is in eleven days. And we have still more than ten chapters. Impossible, I fear, but oh well... I almost did it. I could've done it if I hadn't been this lazy all the time (I admit that I was lazying around now and then with the updates), but whatever. So this story will become a little older than one year before it finishes._

_I'm sorry that I uploaded this one day later than planned, but I was distracted yesterday and didn't finish this chapter in time. But here it is!_

_After Mima's sudden reappearance last chapter, where she beat Chôzen within an inch of his life, the group followed her, only to run into another person... And was split up. Chôzen, now on his own with barely any strength, follows his friends down into the abyss... Can he stand another confrontation with Mima? Are the others alright?_

_Find out in this chapter, the grande finale of the Ten Desires Arc, the "Resurrection Finale"!_

_Well then, on to review time, eh?_

_**Kaiser dude...**_ Mima has something planned with Miko... As the big bad, what else would she want down in the mausoleum, huh? I think it was a twist that Mima became the big bad in the first place... But I guess it really was a twist that she appeared in Ten Desires. This soon, that is. I actually didn't want her to appear again until this chapter, but I guessed that making her appear in the chapter before made a lot more sense... I wanted her to display her power... And an appearance before Miko made more sense to me than in front of Miko...

_**StupidityNowOffersWisdom... **_Hm... I see what I do about Seiga's affection towards Yoshika.

_**Nicholas Crossworth (For Chapter 79+80)... **_I guess Sanae didn't repeat "x joined the party" for nothing xD. But if you did read last chapter, I guess it wasn't our group who kicked the butt of our big bad Mima, but the other way around.

...By the way, I see what you did there. Yuyuko and "lively"... And I really guess Chôzen's new spellcard was a blast. xD

The typos strike again... man, that happens to me all the time. Hexer04 does read through the chapter after I'm done (the reason why the progress on my profile sometimes says 99%), but even though he always finds a few typos, I guess I'm just really good at hiding typos... I don't see them, and Hexer doesn't see them as well... Hehehe.

...and I am reaaaaally sorry, Kyouko, for what I've done to you...

_Alright then. Let's start the chapter, shall we?_

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Touhou/Project Shrine Maiden, as it belongs to ZUN. However, Chôzen Gekido (and his responsible personalities), Nanatsu no Taizai, Ryoko Jigoku, Shiho Kumo, Kayako Saeki Henge, Minoue and Sly do belong to me, as for I have created them.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 5: Battle of religions!<strong>_

The darkness was surrounding me for what felt like forever... And just like back in the corridor, I eventually had the feeling that I wasn't even moving anymore... If it hadn't been for the wind that howled in my ears all the time. Seconds must have passed since I jumped... What am I talking about? Minutes!

My girls... Nanatsu, Rumia... and the others... Reimu, Marisa, Sanae, Youmu... I hope you are alright down there. I would usually use a situation like this to pull a joke and say I am your saviour and all... But I know that, even though I did follow you, I'd be of no help... Mima's attack from before had brought me on the verge of death, and I survived only because Marisa did know a good recovery spell. Otherwise, I'd been dead... Without a doubt.

This attack of Mima's, which had brought me on the verge of death once more in my life in the most painful way I had ever experienced, drained enough power for me to be unable to actually use my negative energy... I hadn't even been able to set my flames ablaze with negative energy, one of my standard moves since my time in Makai!

For a moment I had feared that Mima's attack had broken me in so many ways that I had lost my powers... I luckily found myself wrong at that. It was just that, even though my soul had recovered and most of my body regenerated, the third pillar of my existence had recovered... My power.

So essentially, I was just falling into my secure death. That Mima-lookalike (Yes, I did eventually figure out she wasn't Mima... Basically, I figured that out the moment that she threw lightning and worked together with that suspicious Seiga-woman) and Seiga Kaku... Just what were they doing down here? What was so important for them to be here?

...I can't see a thing. Despite looking down (or at least what I hoped would be down), nothing came into the light of my eyes. This fall could as well be endless or lead me into another dimension... And to make it worse... I hadn't heard or seen anyone else of my group ever since they fell down here after that Mima-lookalike's lightning broke the floor in the top of the tower.

Just how long is this tunnel, anyways? I'm falling for what feels like forever... But then again... didn't Rumia say that darkness swallowed every sense of time and space? Darkness can be really scary... You never know what awaits you in it. You never see what is inside... And every time you walk into darkness you lose a part of yourself... The longer you stay inside, the harder it is to get out again... You become photophobic, you shun the light at any cost... This is possibly the best evidence for the darkness that slowly begins to sink into you, which only the light can burn...

Since ancient times, light and darkness, two sides of the same medal, fight each other for dominance, but never can one of them win, as without light there is no shadow... And a shadow can't exist if there is no light, as everything would be black...

Is darkness endless? Has darkness a depth? Can you sink inside and drown, never to emerge from it again? Like a pool of water, you sink inside... But can you surface again? Very few managed... And even if they surfaced, they had already become tainted, lusted for more of the darkness, so they dove inside it again and again... Until they, one day, do not resurface again...

The day that their hearts became black, corrupted...

It may sound weird but... As you fall into an endless abyss of black, such thoughts rush through your head. And you have a long time to think over them. Because you only sink slowly into darkness...

"Nana..."

An echo from below caused me to perk up. That had been Rumia's voice, echoing off the walls of this sheer endless tunnel... They must have already reached the end. I hope that I can somehow stop my fall before I hit the ground...

"Nana... Wake up..."

This echo alerted me. Was... Nanatsu unconciousness or... No! No, I shouldn't even think over such things! It must be the darkness that tries to corrupt me once more... It always tries to whenever I am in reach... Due to my boundary between sane and insane being so thin, the darkness, the corruption, yearns for me, extends it's arms to me and whispers promises... But I will never fall for them! I can not allow myself to be corrupted!

"Are you alright, Youmu?"

This echo was clearly Sanae's voice, but a lot nearer than that of Rumia. I am sure now that they have already reached the ground... I wonder when I will... UGH!

My side impacted with something... a ledge. I let out a snarl of pain as all air was forced out of my lungs, leaving me in pain as I bounced off the ledge and felt myself sliding along the wall with my rigth side just right after that. My sheer endless fall did come to an end eventually seconds later... When I hit another ledge, bounced off it, and then landed on it again, directly on the edge of it.

I held a groan of pain back somehow... Mainly because my body was still numb from Mima's attack... I actually didn't feel much aside the air that now flooded my forcefully emptied lungs as I just lay there, not daring to move in fear that anything would hurt.

But this was also a good thing... As I noticed as soon as my sight focused again, there was light below me... I was laying on a ledge right above where the tunnel I had fallen down ended in a large room... And in it's middle stood a large coffin. And around exactly that coffin stood four people.

I recognized Seiga Nyan Nyan, or rather Lady Seiga Kaku, immediately... And aside her stood Yoshika. Not as her servant, but rather a loyal friend, I think... Because, after all, she didn't recognize Seiga as her master. On the other side of the white, large coffin stood for once that Mima-lookalike... Okay, now that I see her in better light, I do admit that she didn't look THAT much like Mima... Mima is a little taller with a wider dress... And Mima's hat isn't that ridiculous.

Aside her stood a woman I didn't know... She looked just as weird, though, with grey eyes and grey hair, and dressed in that white dress with a purple skirt beneath... And that large blue hat on top of her head, of course. She looked a little like... Heck, why is the word "taoism" repeating inside my head when I look at her?!

I didn't see anyone of my group down there, though... Where are they? If they aren't down there, then...

I let my gaze trail up until I looked up the large vertical tunnel I had just fallen down... Had they, similiar to me, fallen onto a ledge somewhere above me?

"Seiga."

Upon hearing the voice beneath me, I turned to look down again and found that the greyhaired woman had spoken. "Yes, Futo?", asked the married woman (Yes, I do remember that!)._"...So that greyhaired girl's name is Futo?"_, I thought to myself as I watched them.

"I just couldn't help myself and overheard fighting noises above us... You and Soga were involved, weren't you?", asked the woman named Futo. "Yes..."; sighed Seiga uneasily. _"Soga? Must be that Mima-lookalike..."_

"Was it... that Hijiri?" Now I perked up. So Byakuren had something to do with them! "No. A weird group around an even weirder male.", replied Seiga with another sigh. "Chôzen isn't weird, Seiga Nyan Nyan! Chôzen is Chôzen.", insisted Yoshika with a big smile. "Chôzen? What a weird name...", muttered Futo, narrowing her eyes.

"...It means... indifferent... but can also mean... deep mourning...", murmured that Futo girl to herself with narrowed eyes. "He's dangerous.", spoke that Mima-lookalike Soga now up, "...He and his friends were all armed... At least two of them wield swords. Weird swords."

"Do you think Hijiri sent them?", asked Seiga, narrowing her eyes as well. "Possibly. I expected that Hijiri would've felt Lady Toyosatomimi's revival, anyways.", replied the greyhaired girl, grumbling to herself as she focused on the coffin before her. "It should be any moment now.", she whispered.

"Chôzen isn't following Hijiri.", smiled Yoshika suddenly, "...Chôzen is Chôzen. And Chôzen is his own master." **"Tch. Zombie girl is smarter than she lets one believe."**, commented Insanity with a snort. "So he's not sent by Hijiri? What is he doing down here then? How did he even get in?", asked Soga now. "Don't know, I'm just a Jiang-Shi~", sniggered Yoshika to herself, moving back and forth in what appeared to be boredom.

"...Perhaps they broke the seals?", muttered Seiga. "Even if not... Lady Toyosatomimi will. She has been recovering so long... And now there is nothing in the way of her resurrection anymore.", grumbled the greyhaired Futo as she focused on the coffin before her... Which suddenly shook.

Immediately, the faces of all four of them lit up. "It's time! It's really happening!", exclaimed Futo in sheer excitement. "Welcome back Lady Toyosatomimi~", sung Seiga as she lid of the coffin began to move aside, a pale hand shoving it out of the way.

I leaned a little further to see who was inside... And froze when a beautiful woman opened her eyes and stared up at me. There was no way she didn't spot me... Her eyes had focused immediately on me. But if she did, she didn't say a thing. She merely sat up and moved her head a little.

This "Lady Toyosatomimi" they had been speaking off turned out to be a young appearing woman with light, almost platinum blonde hair which was styled into what appeared to be horns... Or some very weird ears. As I had seen the moment that she had opened them, her eyes were a soft grey. A very striking thing about her were the headphones on her head... Or were they earmuffs? Whatever they were, nothing you'd expect a person that just resurrected after being sealed away for centuries to wear.

As she climbed out of the coffin I also got a good glance at her clothes, which were a purple dress under a white vest with elaborate trimming. She held something in her hand that reminded me of Shikieiki's rod of remorse, but it certainly wasn't one... This Toyosatomimi woman wasn't a Yama, that much I could tell. Something was attached to her waist that looked a lot like a staff... If it hadn't been for the small gap near the top, which gave it's real identity away: A sword. A very thin, long sword...

The moment that Toyosatomimi stood, Seiga, Soga and Futo immediately bowed... And Yoshika tried at least. "Welcome back, Lady Toyosatomimi...", spoke Seiga silently as she bowed as deep as she could. "Thank you, Seiga... Thank you all.", spoke Toyosatomimi with a soft, almost otherworldy voice as she mustered the girls around her coffin one after another.

In the light of the four torches that stood around Toyosatomimi's coffin I could eventually also read the chinese character on each side of the headphones... It was the chinese character for "Harmony"...

The light, almost magical feeling that was in the air after Toyosatomimi's resurrection was suddenly replaced with a different feeling, however... A dark, menacing aura that made it hard for me to breathe...

"Looks like lil' old me was actually on time~", sung an evil voice to herself. Toyosatomimi turned to look to her right, but no emotion crossed her face as she did. Her followers were all holding their chests in pain, aside Yoshika, which turned around and began to smile. "Master, you have returned!", she shouted, before she hopped out my field of sight.

But I didn't even need to see to know who had just entered the room... Possibly through a wall. "Why hello there, Toyosatomimi no Miko~ You look just as healthy as ever. But better alive than dead, isn't that right?", cackled the voice of the evil spirit that had just almost killed me minutes ago. Mima.

"Who are you?", asked Toyosatomimi. Wait. That's her family name! It's just like with Fujiwara no Mokou! Did this mean then... that this Miko woman was also of a royal family?

"My name is Mima, your highness. I am merely the soul of a nobody, not even worthy to mention... opposed to your shining title that is." "Flattering won't get you anywhere, evil spirit. What is your desire? What brings you here?!", shouted Miko, narrowing her eyes at Mima, which now eventually came into my view, Yoshika behind her.

...Yoshika works for Mima... Or at least has been tricked into working for her...

"Oh, my desire is simple... Different from these divine spirits. They long for everything... Disgusting little things, aren't they?", chuckled Mima... Which Miko didn't like at all. "You better answer me now. You say you are no one, but you dare to appear before me, trying to force me on my feet with your power? The power of taoism denies your pitiful try to force me on my knees, Shinto goddess." "Oh, so you know about me being a shinto goddess? I hope that doesn't lead to any future complications in between us. Other than that disgusting buddhism, I do accept other religions. Especially taoism.", smirked Mima self-pleased. But Miko didn't seem to buy a thing the evil spirit said. Thankfully!

...But buddhism and not accepting other religions? Wasn't Byakuren a follower of buddism...?

"Keep your lies for someone else, evil spirit. And no, I will not work with you for whatever disgusting goal you may have...", snarled Miko, one hand on the sword's hilt already. Mima looked down at the sword attached to Miko's waist, before she sighed and shrugged. "And here I was offering a way to get revenge on Byakuren Hijir...!"

**SLASH!**

Mima's eyes were wide. Even she must have missed Miko's movements... I hadn't seen her move as well. And yet Mima's hat did have a cut on the left, followed by a few strands of green hair falling to the ground. "You chose a physical body to interact with this world. A mistake. Now get out of my sight... Next time, I cut you down! And I won't miss!", growled Miko.

"Heh. I think I like her. A woman of words and actions...", I snickered silently to myself. "Oh, but I am as well, Chôzy-boy..." Hearing the voice from directly above me, I turned my head around in shock to look over my shoulder. I was still lying on my stomach... and hadn't noticed at all when someone had placed itself above me.

Pain shot through me as a parasol that had the shape of a flower hit me in the back with enough raw power for the ledge beneath me to break apart. Before I knew, I was on my stomach in the middle of debris next to Miko's coffin... With the evil spirit and the royal woman looking at me.

"Look here, Mima... I found a little cockroach listening to us.", snickered Yuuka sadistically as she stood up from my back and walked over to her 'wife'... After smashing me through the ledge, she had landed atop me... She wasn't that much of a weight, really... but her parasol had dug deep just in beneath my left shoulder, which was bleeding like mad now.

"I warned you, evil spirit!", shouted Miko and swung the thing that looked a lot like Shikieiki's rod of remorse... And Yuuka and Mima were immediately trapped inside a golden cage. And the moment they were inside, Mima's dark pressure vanished as well.

I heard how Seiga, Futo and Soga let out a deep breath and recovered immediately... But I found myself unable to stand up with my shoulder hurtling like that. It felt like my whole arm was numb after Yuuka's powerful attack...! Shit, I am an easy target now... Let's just hope that this Miko doesn't pay attention to me and thinks I am dead...!

"Now to you. I presume that you are the Chôzen person I heard my servants and followers talk about?", spoke Miko as she began to step towards me... So much for thinking I was dead...! Unable to move myself around, I merely moved my head until the left side of my face was touching the cold stone ground, but my right eye was fixed on her as she stood aside me.

I wasn't sure how to interpret Miko's expression... She was hiding her emotions pretty well. "I asked you a question, Youkai.", she reminded me, glaring down at me. "D... Damn right!", I hissed. I know that it was pointless... But in this moment of obvious weakness from me, I felt like I had to show strength in some way. But it was hard... Although I had at first suspected her to be a very casual, lighthearted person from how she treated her followers, she was now glaring down at me with eyes that made me feel like she saw right through me...

"You seem to be hurt. I presume it is the work of this evil spirit?", asked Miko, her glare shifting over to where Mima and Yuuka stood inside the golden cage, smirking to themselves like they had just won the greatest prize ever. "Right...", I growled and made an attempt to stand up. And indeed, I managed to get onto all fours, the pain from Yuuka's attack slowly leaving me... When the light shove of a foot into my right side caused me to fall over onto my back.

"Do not try to fool yourself, Chôzen. Fooling yourself leads to the loss of the path you walk.", spoke Miko gently, a small smile upon her lips as she rose the object again that looked so much like Shikieiki's rod of remorse and pointed it at me... And to my very surprise, I found myself covered in golden light for a short moment. My body began to heat up a little and I was pulled into the air a bit... before the glow died down again, and so did the warmth. And when they vanished, I felt it. The pain was gone...!

"I see... Chôzen. Now that you are healed again, I can feel it more clearly... You have already chosen a path. I would've prefered if you had walked the same path as me, the path of taoism, but... I feel clearly that you have chosen your path.", she spoke, smiling knowingly at me. "Isn't that the case... Destroyer?"

I flinched upon hearing my title... And so did Seiga, Soga and Futo, which stood in behind Miko, giving me questioning frowns. "Oh, don't believe I am unaware of the path of nihilism. I must say, I had never expected to meet the chosen one one day... But I believe I was wrong.", spoke Miko as she took a few steps away from me, smirking to herself.

...What had just happened? She had healed me... And then recognized me as the destroyer...? And still she...?!

"...Say, by any chance, Chôzen...", she began anew, smiling over her shoulder at me, her eyes narrowed. "...you don't know a certain Byakuren Hijiri, do you?" I froze in surprise and shock... But I didn't reply. Instead, I eyed the platinum blonde woman carefully... Especially her knowing smile creeped me out.

"Lady Toyosatomimi, don't disgrace yourself that much! You do not have to call Hijiri by her first na...!" "Quiet, Futo.", interupted Miko with a small smile. "...Do you know what is the cause for my sudden resurrection, Chôzen? I tell you... It was because I felt a familiar energy far away... For a while. In my dreams, I felt how that energy came closer and closer... In my dreams, it had the shape of a blinding white light. The light came closer and closer... And soon, it was directly above me. And when it was, it's shape changed. It became... Byakuren Hijiri. Byakuren's return is the reason I have returned as well.", explained Miko with a small smile as she continued to walk up and down in the chamber.

"Lady Toyosatomimi! You don't have to call her by her name!", insisted Futo now again... And was surprised when Miko laughed. "Quiet, Futo...", she repeated with a soft chuckle, "...I may despise Byakuren Hijiri, but I also have respect for her. Even if she is my enemy... Even then I can't deny that her goal is honorable and that she does try to help everyone."

Futo, Seiga and Soga were staring at their lady with wide eyes now. Had I just missed something? What were they so shocked about again?

"Hm... hmhmhm." I watched Miko continued to chuckle to herself before she turned to me, once more the knowing smile on her lips. "Long ago, I have despised Byakuren Hijiri with all my heart. Even now I do not like her methods and ways... But I had a long time to think about my relationship to her, and eventually came to the conclusion that I do not hate the woman behind the methods and ways... but the methods and ways themselves. However, just because I do respect her doesn't mean that I am going to like her now... She and I, we are just too different.", continued Miko... Rather to her followers than to me. And yet she had her eyes focused on me for some reason...

"Byakuren Hijiri sealed me down here along with my servants a long time ago, Chôzen. And yet I cannot hate her for that. Isn't that weird? Even now... now that she has build a new temple directly above my seal, I cannot hate her...". whispered Miko silently.

"Lady Toyosatomimi! You cannot be serious!", shouted Seiga. "I am. Be quiet now, Seiga. I am talking with this man here, can't you see?", spoke Miko over her shoulder to the bluehaired woman. It wasn't a scolding tone.. Something light and playful lay in Miko's voice as she told Seiga to be quiet...

"Understand that I need to ask Chôzen... Has Byakuren sent you down here?", asked Miko, the knowing smile on lips again. "No. My group and I were trying to find the source of divine spirits that have spread all across Gensokyo.", I replied as I finally stood up.

It felt weird to stand after being defeated by Mima like that... Normally, it would've taken days for my wounds to heal, and Miko just... How did she even do that?!

"I see. They were awoken along me... But they will soon calm down.", smiled Miko, closing her eyes, "...So they are finally here. They are late." I was about to ask Miko who she was refering to... And then, it happened.

The gigantic hall we were in, which was at least half as large as the hall with the huge tower, suddenly shook, trembled. The torches near Miko's grave fell over, almost burned Soga, and rolled away... And while Seiga, Futo and Soga were in panic, Miko just continued to stand there, smiling at me while I looked back with a serious expression.

"There's a party going on down there!", echoed Rumia's voice from above, followed by the angel of death landing behind me on the ground with a loud thud. And once she was there, Nanatsu, Reimu, Sanae, Marisa and Youmu also appeared.

And before either of the could ask, the large wall to my left broke in and let sunlight in... And against the sunlight one could easily notice the shape of a flying ship. "We entered our port, landlubbers! Swarm out and raid the hostile ship!", commanded a voice only too familiar to me...

And seconds later, several more people landed under the flying ship. Together with Miko, her group and my group, I watched as Shou, Nazrin, Ichirin, Nue, Mamizou and finally the captain herself landed on the ground. "Now look at that!", exclaimed Murasa loudly, smirking at the taoist group, which had gone into a defensive stance... safe for Miko. The royal woman looked up to the ship instead... At which's front nobody else but Byakuren herself stood.

The monk jumped off the ship and slowly glided to the ground... And landed near Miko. And the two of them just continued to stare at each other with expressionless faces.

Their followers, however, were full of emotion... of anger. It took no genius to know that a fight was about to start. A battle of religions...

"Miko.", spoke Byakuren first. "Byakuren.", replied Miko merely, no emotion as she spoke the name of her greatest opponent. Feeling that it was better if I got out of the way, I pushed myself off the ground and took into the air. That means, at least until I reached the palanquin, on which I landed.

I wasn't even surprised to find another very familiar face on the ship... "Suwako.", I greeted Suwako, who nodded in acknowledge. "I knew you were involved into this.", I sighed as I turned away from her and looked down at what was happening beneath us now.

Murasa had attacked Futo directly... To my surprise, I found Futo standing in a small boat. And even though I could not hear them up here, I knew exactly what she and Murasa exchanged. "Think you can sink this boat with your powers, sailor?" "Ya'll hear it from Davy Jones if I was successful."

"So you knew, kero?", chuckled Suwako as she walked up to me and looked down as well. Opposed to the fight Murasa vs. Futo, I wasn't surprised to find Shou fighting Seiga, while Nazrin fought Yoshika, which was back to helping Seiga now that Mima was in that golden cage... It was basically master vs. master, servant vs. servant...

"Yeah... The third seal was the first thing that gave you away. Sanae recognized your energy powering the seal. What really made me suspect you, however, was when Rumia told us that Miko's seal here was directly underneath the Myouren Temple.", I replied to the goddess, my gaze trailing over to Soga, which was fighting against Ichirin and Unzan...

Murasa was currently winning against Futo, Shou was apparently superior to Seiga, but Yoshika was beating poor Nazrin around... and Soga was firing one lightning strike after the other at Unzan and the girl he protected...

The most interesting fight, however, was neither of them... The most interesting fight was right in the middle of all of them. Byakuren against Miko... What really made it so interesting was, however, that neither Miko nor Byakuren did acually fight... Not with their fists or something like that, at least. No... Byakuren and Miko, standing right in the middle of the warzone, were fighting with their minds right now... They were staring each other down... This made that fight not only surprisingly interesting to watch, but also somewhat creepy...

"So? And how did the location of the Myouren Temple tell you that I was involved?", asked Suwako with a knowing smirk. "...You were the one who insisted on building the temple exactly where it is today... You were the one who told everyone that exactly that spot was the best of all... While Kanako wanted the temple to be a little further towards the village.", I muttered, following the fights beneath us...

"Okay, you got me."; snickered Suwako to herself and nudged me in the side, "...Yes, I had planned the location of the shrine directly above the mausoleum of Toyosatomimi no Miko... Along with Byakuren Hijiri. She was the one who approached me shortly after her unsealing with the plead to give some energy to hold the door to the mausoleum which Miko was sealed in close."

"Hmhm...", I mumbled, my eyes entirely focused on Byakuren and Miko now... It was really weird. Just by looking at them, one could practically feel the hostile air in between them... I don't think that they truly hate each other, but it was just like Miko had said: She and Byakuren are just too different. Besides... Wasn't it the goal of buddhism to release from all suffering, while the goal of Taoism was to understand the natural universe itself, and to render it one's own? The real problem between those two wasn't themselves but the religions they followed...

"So in a way, you could say it was all a Moriya Shrine Conspiracy!" I sent the little goddess aside me a confused glance. "A conspiracy?", I chuckled. "Uhuh. Like in the old days when I was still the goddess of my shrine~", she sung childishly. I sighed and shook my head in amusement. That Suwako... She hasn't changed a bit since she had been training me back in the old days.

"Duck!", exclaimed Suwako sheepishly, to which I quickly let myself fall to the ground... No second too late, by the way, as Murasa's anchor rushed past me. Carefully looking over the edge of the boat at her fight, I found Murasa throwing her anchor at Futo, before she called it back and tried it again... Futo had a hard time dodging the anchors, as it seemed, as she was shouting things about not having foreseen that.

Seiga's fight had ended already... She had lost. That didn't surprise me at all... There was no way that she had already recovered from her fight with Insanity... And I am sure that Miko didn't heal her like me. Shou had cornered the beaten Seiga... which vanished in the ground by using her hair stick. Shou's expression was priceless. The irony behind this all was, after all, that Shou had just essentially lost her opponent... And we're talking about old klutz Shou. She's losing everything, after all. If it weren't for Nazrin, who finds the stuff Shou loses, the Myouren Temple would be one hell of a mess...

Byakuren and Miko were still staring each other down, and if it weren't for either of them blinking once in a while, I would've thought that they fell asleep with open eyes. Nazrin had not as much luck. The taller Yoshika seemed to be quite a challenge for the mouse.

Ichirin and Unzan had lost their fight... However, only because Soga really didn't know anything about fairplay. The ghost with the two ghosttails had shamelessly attacked the weak Ichirin and had completely ignored Unzan... Now, the ghost was fighting against Mamizou while Nue watched... And while Mamizou didn't even break a sweat as she continued to hail down bullets on Soga, the ghost was doing her best to dodge the strange, animal-shaped bullets... To no real avail, after all.

"A battle of religions, is it not?", asked Suwako, who still sat to my left on the railing of the ship. "Yeah... Mix in Orochi, Sanae and Reimu and you have the battle of Gensokyo's religions...", I muttered rather to myself but to the earth goddess next to me. "Reimu?", chuckled Suwako, "...So she can just use some hax sign spellcard and defeat all of them at once?" "Hax sign?" "Sanae called Reimu's spellcards that because they always hit and are unusually strong.", snickered Suwako. (1)

Just in that moment, Seiga reappeared next to Yoshika and began to cheer for the Jiang-Shi, who seemed to be confused by the sudden cheering of "Seiga Nyan Nyan"... And when Shou did the same for Nazrin, I didn't need to wait long before I heard Seiga and Shou scream louder than any of the battle noises around them.

"YOU THINK YOUR RAT IS CUTER THAN MY YOSHIKA?!" "YOUR YOSHIKA IS A ROTTING, STINKING ZOMBIE!" "YOSHIKA DOESN'T SMELL! SHE'S AS CLEAN AS ONE CAN BE! BUT I BET YOUR RAT LIVES IN THE SEWERS!"

The so called "rat" and "zombie" were sweatdropping and had stopped their fight, looking at each other with an apologizing, understanding smile. They both had it hard with mistresses like that...

"Huh... You shouldn't be up here, you know? Your group is down there!", smiled Suwako eventually and pointed to my small expedition group.

I nodded to the goddess, bid her goodbye, and jumped off the ship, over the heads of those fighting down there. I landed near Miko and Byakuren, since this was easily the area that was the least dangerous and prepared to jump again, but not without listening to the two behind me, which had finally begun to exchange words.

"It is like an echo of the past, is it not, Miko?", asked Byakuren warmly... Surprisingly warm. "Indeed, Byakuren. For me it feels like yesterday. But I had been sleeping over all those centuries, after all.", replied the platinum blonde with narrowed eyes. "I have been as well, Miko. Not as long, but I myself have been sealed.", smiled Byakuren at Miko.

Surprisingly, the whole exchange didn't feel like an argument... It was more of a back and forth between rivals. In the end, there seemed to be no ill intentions or a grudge in between the two women...

"Perhaps you do remember, Byakuren, but I am able to listen to ten people at once, and I can hear the desires of others...", began Miko anew, her gaze now focused on Murasa, "...the perverted desires of this person are incredibly loud..." "That's just how Mini-chan is~ She's full of desires...", giggled Byakuren childishly.

Deciding that I had heard enough, I jumped off the ground again and over the fight in between Murasa and Futo, only to land aside Reimu. The miko and the others immediately turned to me and looked at me with questioning expressions.

"Care to explain what is goin' on, ze?", asked Marisa, nodding towards Miko and Byakuren. "Ah, just a reunion of rivals.", I chuckled as I rose from my crouched position, "...This woman there, Toyosatomimi no Miko, follows taoism and isn't exactly on good terms with our buddhist Byakuren... Byakuren sealed her here centuries ago along with her servants."

"Byakuren has enemies? Surprisin', ze. How can you not like Byakuren?", sniggered Marisa, apparently just as comfortable with the situation as always. She was just too relaxed about situations like these...

"So that's the reason for all those seals. Byakuren-san didn't want Miko to return.", concluded Youmu. "Exactly.", I confirmed, "...But in the end, it is Byakuren's return that resurrected Miko. Miko did feel Byakuren's return and was awoken from her slumber by it.", I finished. "Great. More inhabitants I have to worry about.", groaned the Hakurei Miko at that, shaking her head.

"How about we worry about a certain inhabitant over there at first?", I suggested, nodding into the direction of the golden cage, in which Mima and Yuuka stood, watching everything around them with self-pleased smirks. Smirks I didn't like at all. "Agreed.", muttered Reimu as she walked past me towards the cage. Guessing this was my clue, I nodded to the rest of the group and followed Reimu.

The fights around us continued as we neared our own little fight... Only that we had the advantage with Mima and Yuuka unable to actually hurt us. The two of them turned into our direction as we neared them, but the smirks on their lips didn't vanish... It was as if they weren't even caught in a powerful cage of golden light, ignored their disadventage alltogether...!

"Look at that, Yuuka! Lil' Chôzy hasn't forgotten about us!", mocked the ignorant spirit after we were within earshot. "Stuff it, Mima.", I growled, but the evil spirit just chuckled. "What is your plan, Mima?", demanded Reimu to know, but Mima just sent her a small glance and focused back on me.

"How good to see that you survived... I think I was a little too rough on you, Chôzy-boy. Sometimes I just don't know my own strength." The taunt hit a nerve, but I remained as calm as I could. "I said stuff it, Mima. Now answer Reimu's question!", I snarled, narrowing my eyes at the Akuryou in the cage.

"I don't think I need to answer anything.", chuckled Mima with amusement I didn't like at all. How could she be so amused despite the situation she was in?! She was inside that cage, Miko seemed to be immune to her dark magic... So why the...?

Mima shared a suspicious glance with Yuuka that moment... And I realised why she was to calm in exactly that moment. "Damn!", I exclaimed and jumped at Reimu. Pulling the girl with me to the ground turned out to be the right decision... Because the golden cage exploded the moment that Mima turned back to us.

The moment that Mima had exchanged a glance with Yuuka, I understood why they had been so calm... Mima had told me before that she leaked only a very little of her newfound power... So if Yuuka channeled some of her own power into Mima through the link that the ritual of bonded hearts had created, the pressure increased with Mima's strength... And blasted the cage into nothingness.

Pushing Reimu off me after we had landed, I sat up... and managed to see how Mima and Yuuka were running towards a pair of stairs on one side of the room. "After her!", I bellowed... Before I realized that everyone aside me, Rumia, Byakuren and Miko was holding their chest and had problems breathing.

"SHIT!", I snarled and punched the ground with my returned power. It cracked, but I ignored it and stumbled to my feet and dashed after the fleeing pair. As soon as Mima and Yuuka had left the room, everyone was recovering... And the rest of my group was soon dashing up the stairs in behind me.

At first I only saw stairs, and that continued for a while... But when they ended, I finally saw the two I had been following again. "I think we take the shortcut.", declared Yuuka and pointed her umbrella at the wall in front of her. "I've got you now, Mima!", I roared and continued to run towards them.

Yuuka fired her Master Spark that moment, which obliterated the wall in front of her almost entirely. I managed to get a glimpse through the new hole and found that we had already reached the room with the giant tower again... Either I had completely been in thought as I ran up the stairs and forgot the time, or the darkness had really fooled me into believe that I had been falling forever...

Turning back to Mima and Yuuka I let out an enraged and frustrated cry and jumped at them... Only for Mima to rise her left hand again. "You are a billion reincarnations too early to beat me!", she mocked as she did so... And all of sudden, I had the feeling I did just jump against a wall... Before I was thrown backwards. The last thing I saw before I impacted with something was how Mima and Yuuka climbed through the hole in the wall, Mima's now piercing red eyes carrying only mocking and taunt for me...

"Chôzen, what...?! UGH!", exclaimed Reimu before I was thrown into her. And what made it even worse: We were falling down the stairs I had just climbed. And everyone that had been following me was knocked over when Reimu and I fell into them.

As I fell down the stairs with everyone else, I couldn't help but let my anger out on myself. Mima had fooled us again. Had fooled me again! I had been so close again to get her, and yet she got away with almost the same trick! DAMMIT!

My body hurt all over, but at least I was still alive... This time, Mima had just pushed me back with her power instead of trying to kill me with it. And yet, it hurt just as much... It hurt to know that I had failed again. But my anger was eventually cut short... When we reached the lower end of the stairs. Because I hit my head onto the ground... And then, everything was black.

* * *

><p>When I awoke again, my conciousness finally returned, I found that I was still lying on the ground next to the stairs... And that I was the last one to wake up. Everyone else was sitting on rocks or was leaned against the wall and watched as I rose.<p>

"So you're finally awake.", grumbled a pretty grouchy Reimu. I glared into her direction as I stumbled to my feet... Shit, I feel like a whole train just rolled over me... "If you need to know, Mima got away. Again.", grumbled the grouchy Hakurei Maiden as she rose from the rock she was sitting on. "I am aware, Reimu. Sorry.", I sighed. "Not your fault. In fact, I am not at all disappointed by you... You were the only one who got close to her. Twice.", replied Reimu with a sigh on her own.

"Reimu's right, ze. None of us got as close as you to land a good hit on Miss Mima.", agreed Marisa, which was leaned against the wall in between Rumia and Murasa. "But only because she let me.", I growled, plopping down on a rock in between two persons... Miko and Byakuren.

"Don't be sad, Chôzen. You did your best.", reassured me the kind monk, patting my back. "And yet Mima got away, Byakuren! And what makes it worse... What we felt is only a very little of her OWN power...! She can still call onto Yuuka's power any time she wants to! Do you even understand how mighty that makes her?", I growled, enraged by the kind monk, who still continued to smile.

"But we have something Mima has not.", Byakuren reassured me. "Oh yeah? What? And don't give me that love crap, Byakuren. I'm not in the mood.", I grumbled, even though I knew I would later feel guilty for talking to her like that... And I would possibly visit her temple to apologize a thousand times.

"I wasn't going to say that. Even though we do have the emotion love, we have many more things Mima has not...", smiled Byakuren. "She's right. You may not know because you were out cold, but Byakuren and I have come to an agreement... This situation calls for it.", agreed Miko, putting a hand onto my shoulder. "Miko and I have decided that it is for the best to let the past just be the past and do our best against Mima... together.", smiled the kind Monk.. past me at Miko.

"Byakuren has told me of your little group... and I decided to join you and do my best. I don't like that woman either. This Mima woman... She's just disgusting.", growled Miko, her gaze wandering over to the stairs that Mima and Yuuka had taken.

"Yukari is already informed of what has happened down here... She asked me to deliver an important message to you, Chôzen.", spoke Reimu, turning my attention back to her, "... She said... Unfocused World when the moon is at it highest... Your part of it." I rose an eyebrow, but nodded.

**"I best ready the drinks then... We're going to have a full house this night."**, snickered Insanity. _**"But no happy hour... I don't think that anyone is in the mood for one."**_

"I see. I'll be there...", I muttered, before I stood up. "What now? Mima got away. Again.", I added then, looking around in the room. Miko and Byakuren sat on the rock behind me, Reimu, Sanae and Youmu stood near me, Nanatsu and Ichirin sat on another rock, while Murasa was leaned against the wall next to Marisa and Rumia. Futo and Soga were standing behind Miko, while Seiga and Yoshika stood aside Miko's coffin. Nue and Mamizou sat on exactly that one, while Unzan hovered above Ichirin, and Shou sat on the ground with Nazrin on her lap.

"I fear it ends here for now. But to finish what I was about to say before, Chôzen... We have things Mima has not. For once, it's all of us against her and Yuuka, and the only connection those two really have is the one they share their power with. Mima may have a plan... But can she really stand all of us? Even if everyone only gives a little of his power, we have more than Mima can dream of. Because our goals are pure and honest.", smiled Byakuren. _**"And so is Aya, and we know that she... Ah, you know what? Screw it. Even I am not in the mood for that right now."**_

"Thanks, Byakuren. I needed a few reassuring words, I guess.", I sighed and stretched my tired limbs, "...So it is really over for now, huh? We have yet to wait again until Mima acts... Hopefully for real this time. After all, this all wasn't Mima's doing..."

A few nods confirmed me... I should've known. And I have to wait yet again. I give Mima again time I don't have. And if it was true what she had said, she would be even more powerful the next time we meet... "Say, Miko...", I began as I turned towards the direction of the recently resurrected girl, "...where are you going to stay, anyways? It's not like you have somewhere to live, do you?"

The platinum blonde smiled a little at that. "For now, I'll stay in this mausoleum... It's only half as bad as it sounds.", she shrugged. "We'll stay as well, of course!", exclaimed Seiga in perfect unison with Futo. I nodded at that, before I turned to Yoshika. There was something that bugged me, after all..

"Hey, Yoshika.", I spoke and waited until I had the attention of the Jiang-Shi, "...Don't listen to Mima anymore. She's not your master." Yoshika tilted her head a little at that. "Who?", she asked. "Mima. Your master. You know, green hair and all...!", I sighed, having almost expected that the undead had problems figuring out who I was talking about. "But Seiga Nyan Nyan is my master...!", she insisted, frowning at me... Surprising me with her words.

"Oh, I almost forgot...", snickered Seiga, "...Mima lost her control over Yoshika again. With Lady Toyosatomimi's help, I managed to overcome Mima's brainwashing. Luckily." I let out a relieved sigh at that... Man, that was a creepy thing. To know that Yoshika was under Mima's control was kind of scary...

Nodding a last time, I looked over my shoulder to where the Palanquin hovered. By looking out of the hole behind it I could make out that it was already night time... Guess that's my cue.

"Don't get me wrong, girls, but I guess I take my leave now...", I sighed as I turned towards the large hole in the wall that the Palanquin had created, "...It's a long way back to Makai."

Just when I was about to leave, a hand placed itself on my shoulder. Upon turning around I found Nanatsu standing behind me. She shook her head, and then took a step back. "Nonsense. You wouldn't reach it before tomorrow. You'll be staying with us tonight.", she spoke... And somehow, I knew there was no way she'd say something else now...

"...Fine.", I growled, turning away, "...But just for tonight, alright?" Nanatsu let out a small sigh and smiled at me.

Heh. Heheh. Well then, Gensokyo... So we meet again, eh? Didn't think we two would spend some time together again.

...The Gensokyo even the gods loved.. I love it as well.

A while ago, when I decided to stay in Makai, I did have a weird thought... And as I stood here, this thought echoed through my mind again...

_"Bye bye, Gensokyo hills, I'm gonna miss you wherever I go... I'm gonna come back and walk through you again..."_

...Good to know that I held my promise...

* * *

><p>(1) In "Walfas", there is an option called "Grouchy Reimu". Basically, this is a grouchy Reimu... that, when you click on her, uses a spellcard called "Hax Sign: Burn everything", which destroys any other character on the screen.<p>

Also, Suwako mentioned that 'Reimu's cards never miss', which is basically just another way to say that Reimu always wins... Something canon in Touhou, as Reimu has been able to solve every incident until now just with her natural talent. She never had to train once.

* * *

><p><em>Hehehe. Stupid ending, eh? Couldn't help myself, sorry. Ahum.<em>

_Now then... Mima tried to make Miko help her, but even the newest resident of Gensokyo didn't like Mima... And instead joined our heroes. Which will have to gather to talk about which has happened up to now and how to proceed from here. What shocking news does Yukari have?_

_Ten Desires is almost over already... If it hadn't been for the long time in between the first chapters, I would've possibly finished this arc in a little more than a week... after all, I did update four times in six days with this chapter. Something completely new for me. _

_Ahahah. Alright. Next up is the Ten Desires Extra Chapter, which will close this arc! I already began writing it and finished a good ammount of it, so I'll guess I'll be able to update tomorrow... We'll see about that!_

_Thank you for reading this new chapter, feel free to review and I'll see you next chapter to finish this arc and reveal some even more shocking news about Mima... And about Chôzen?_

_So long~_


	87. Chapter 84 Emergency Meeting

_And here we are for the last chapter of the Ten Desires Arc, the extra chapter! And right after it, we'll face a last intermission arc before it gets serious..._

_I myself am very pleased that I managed to write most of this arc in less than a week... If it hadn't been for my stupid operation, I'd have managed sooner. Anyways... I'm not going to waste more time here... I kind of got nothing to say other than the revealations will be a little shocking... Especially for Chôzen. _

_I have to thank Nicholas Crossworth for that... It was one of his reviews a few chapters ago that gave me the idea for this. I bet you know what I mean when you see it..._

_Let's move on to review time~_

_**Nicholas Crossworth (Chapter 81)... **_I guess Seiga Nyan Nyan was just too upset and exhausted to realize that Sanae had green hair as well... Or she just thought Sanae didn't look like the type to steal cute underlings, who knows~? *wink*

Oh man, you're right... What else would you expect from Insanity other than keeping fights as brutal as he can make them? He is insane after all... *insert insane laughter here*

I did crack up myself when I read the part with "No, this is Patrick"... Goddammit, why didn't I think of that one? Yoshika making a reference without knowing it would've been great... Especially Chôzen's reaction upon her calling herself Patrick... Man, I hate that I didn't think of it! But thank you for reminding me of that. Now I'm laughing all the time just because Yoshika is in my head, repeating "No, this is Patrick" all the time... xD

_Alright. Just ignore my crazy laughter here and enjoy the chapter~_

_Let's start it, shall we?~_

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Touhou/Project Shrine Maiden, as it belongs to ZUN. However, Chôzen Gekido (and his responsible personalities), Nanatsu no Taizai, Ryoko Jigoku, Shiho Kumo, Kayako Saeki Henge, Minoue and Sly do belong to me, as for I have created them.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 6 (Extra): Emergency Meeting ~ Evil Spirit on the run!<strong>_

It felt pretty weird to be here again...

I was standing inside the guest room of what had been my house... And it was almost midnight by now, as a short glance out of the window told me. And once it was midnight, this room would turn even weirder... After all, it had been the only room which's counterpart was full of colour in my mind world, my part of the Unfocused World... A red and black counterpart, with paintings of blood-crying angels on the walls...

Being in this house made me feel uncomfortable... Most likely due to the past. Originally, I had built this house for me and Nanatsu to live in... And we had. Those memories were the happy ones about this house.. However, the bad memories were clearly in majority. Nanatsu and Rumia fighting over me, Rumia lying on the bed in exactly this room in a pale and almost lifeless state... And Nanatsu and Rumia getting over me, becoming a couple...

I fear that the events of what has happened in this house will forever haunt my dreams. Just a new addition to my constant nightmares, though.

Another glance out of the window. The moon was almost at it highest. A few more minutes.. But then again, I could enter already and wait for them inside my Unfocused World, but... Somehow, I didn't have the desire to talk about Mima right now. For all I know, she could vanish from the face off earth and finally let me have my peace! That goddamn spirit had ruined everything for me... She was at fault for all of it! She had admitted it even!

...Yeah. Yeah, the wound was still fresh. And cut down to the bone. Had hit my nerves. And now, they were sore, easy to hit... On the way here, I had snapped at Rumia, just because of one comment she had made about Mima...

That was probably exactly what she wanted. She must have planned this all along... She was getting under my skin even now, even though she wasn't here to mock and taunt me! She had gotten me annoyed, enraged, made me hate her astral guts... And this annoyed me enough to go balistic as soon as someone even spoke of her! Grr...!

**"Calm down and come in here. The party is about to start."**, suggested my insane side, leaving me to snarl. "Yeah... 'Party'...", I grumbled as I once more stepped up to the window. Still only almost midnight.

...Screw it, I'm going in there.

I walked over to the bed, the same bed that Rumia had once been lying on after I had almost killed her, and sat down on it. Nanatsu and Rumia were probably already asleep in the next room... A good thing if you ask me. At this moment there was nothing the two of them could do, anyways. Without being able to access the Unfocused World, neither of them could appear at this meeting.

I closed my eyes and let out a sigh... Since my body stays in the exact same position as long as I am in the Unfocused World, other than of course if I willed it to, there was no need to fear that it would fall over, and there was no need to lie down on the bed.

Guess there was no way around it, after all. Even if I didn't want to, I would have to go... Mima had become too much of a threat. Seeing how powerful she had gotten made me only even more angry... Because I knew that, if I had noticed sooner what Mima really had been up to, if I hadn't denied Shinki and had listened to her.. I would've been able to prevent this all. I could've stopped Mima before she would've gotten the power she had now. But now, it was too late. And there was actually no sense in thinking about what could've been... It just wasn't.

_"Is somebody there already?"_, I thought. **"No. But they will be here any second now, like I said. Now move your ass in here already, geez!"** _"Alright, alright, don't go all balistic on me. Save that for Mima." _**"Oh, I will, believe me..."**

I opened my eyes for a moment and listened. No noise inside the house. No whispering in the next room, no movement thad had made any noise... Rumia and Nanatsu were probably really asleep already. _"Fine.__**"**_, I sighed eventually and closed my eyes again. I concentrated for a second... And when I opened my eyes again, the room around me had changed.

The colourful display it had in Gensokyo had gone, replaced by it's counterparts deep shades of red and black. Every picture had changed to that of a blood-crying angel. Unlike last time, however, when I had merely noticed the change of colour and the change of the pictures, I did notice a few more things this time.

The flowers in the vase on the dresser had rotten, turned into a decayed version of themselves, despite the vase being filled with liquid... red liquid. Blood. Interestingly, directly beneath one of those blood-crying angel paintings. Just like last time, the dresser, in Gensokyo made of a lightbrown wood, had changed for one made of a dark wood, it's hinges rusted and old.

The mirror from last time was still covered by a white blanket... And I honestly had no intention of changing that. Who knows what I may see inside that damn mirror in such a creepy world like this? As I rose from the bed, it creaked and groaned, and as I turned to look over my shoulder at it, I found the blankets yet again exchanged for crimson ones... This time with an interesting black stain over it. A black stain which's shape could easily be identified as that of an angel.

I turned away from that, not willing to let the memories of Rumia's fight for her life return, and walked over to the window on the far side of the room. I glanced outside shortly and found that Insanity was sitting on the side of the fountain in the middle of the town square that all of the distorted buildings were build around.

We shared a short glance over and I nodded, before I turned away from the window and made my way to the wooden door. As I grabbed the handle I noticed yet another thing I hadn't seen last time: The door, instead of lightbrown wood, was of a darkgrey wood... And if one looked closer, he could see a few darker spots resembling screaming faces in the wood.

I shivered a little at the thought of the screaming faces, but opened the door and stepped into the corridor. I hadn't seen the rest of the house in it's counterpart version, and somehow I really didn't want to... This whole Unfocused World of mine was just too weird. The whole Unfocused World seemed to be weird... It represented parts of your mind you weren't even aware about. This horrible distortion, the dark colours and the old pub... Was this really all part of me? And what about the whole wonderland thing in Alice's Unfocused World?

Leaving the stairs down behind me, followed by the corridor, I eventually left the distorted house behind and walked towards the fountain, where Insanity was already waiting for me. **"Yo."**, he greeted me. "Hi.", I sighed. **"Not in the mood, eh? Can't blame ya. I'm pissed off as well. Let's hope Yakumo has a good reason for meeting us here." **"I have."

Insanity and I turned towards the only road that led to this town square, from where Yukari came. She was wearing her usual clothes, the pink parasol leaned onto her right shoulder, as she approached us. "I'm all ears.", I grumbled. "Yeah. Hello as well.", she huffed, but then shook her head, "...And we wait until the others are here as well."

I rose an eyebrow. "Ah. And who are those others?", I asked. "A few people.", replied Yukari merely and sat down on one of her gaps. "But that aside... We haven't seen each other in a while. It's been over two months. How are you feeling?" "Look, Yukari, I'm alright and..." "Are you sure?"

The mysterious tone in her voice didn't go past me unnoticed, causing me to narrow my eyes at her. "What?", I asked. "Are you sure you are alright? Nothing out of the usual?", Yukari repeated, staring back at me. I was a little confused at why she asked again, but merely nodded a little. "Hm... I believe I will prove you otherwise once everyone is here." "Huh?"

**"What'cha playing at, Yakumo?"**, grumbled Insanity as he plopped down on the fountain's edge with crossed arms. "Please wait. Everyone would want to know about this.", she repeated. I exchanged a short, confused glare with Insanity at that. The perfect replica of me didn't look pleased at all... Neither was I.

**"Look, Yakumo, neither Chôzen nor I have the mood or time for this kind of conversation."**, he growled as he turned to Yukari, but she shook her head. "Look, I don't want to repeat myself thousand times again, which is why I am going to tell everyone at once.", she explained, annoyance slowly making it's way into her voice.

"While we wait until the others arrive, is it alright for me to ask some questions?", questioned Yukari, to which I just sighed and nodded. "Good. My first question is... How is the cooperation between you three?"

Three?

I turned to Insanity, who looked just as confused, before we turned to look behind us, where we found the incarnation of my Flame-Soul. _**"Alright, I guess. Since the Negative Soul has been sealed, Chôzen and Insanity have been cooperating all the time... We have our arguments, but we do not fight each other anymore."**_, replied the Flame-Soul in our stead, to which Yukari nodded. "Good. You three will have to work together when we want to beat Mima.", she commented, but then turned to Insanity.

"I especially need you to control yourself. I need you to keep yourself under control even if there is a great power in reach. Can you do that?" **"What are you talking about, Yakumo?" **"Look, I told you that I'm not going to say too much... but since this is just about you three...", sighed the Sukima no Youkai, before she turned to look at me especially.

"There may be a high chance that I need you to unseal the Negative Soul again."

"WHAT?!", I roared, taking an enraged step forwards. _**"Do you know what you are talking about, Yakumo? Do you know how hard it was to seal that thing in the first place?"**_ "I know. But if your insane part can keep himself under control as long as it is unsealed, you do have more strength to beat Mima... Maybe even with her own weapons.", growled Yukari, "...I don't like the idea either."

**"I can't say if I can keep myself under control. You know that power can easily corrupt me."**, huffed Insanity, glaring at Yukari all the time. She nodded. "That's why this will be one of your trumpcards, Chôzen. If Mima is just too powerful... You will have to unseal the Negative Soul again, if you like it or not.", announced Yukari, before the gap hovered a little further to the right of me.

"Next question.", she spoke, "...If your cooperation is good and Insanity can keep himself under control for a short time... What about... Your power and your fear of it?" "I should be at my full power... As powerful as I can get with the twelve limiters... I don't fear using it against Mima. In fact, I made my decision already... I'm not giving her a chance. I will negate her the moment I can touch her.", I growled.

Yukari glared over her shoulder at me. "Negate her? Just like that?", she asked. "Yukari, haven't you realized it yet? Mima wants to DESTROY Gensokyo... And that WILL DEFINETLY cause the end of the existence as we know it! You can't let that happen!", I snarled. The sukima twirled around and poked my forehead until I lost my balance and stumbled backwards. "I do know, alright? We all know what Mima's ultimate goal is, but we don't know how, where, when and why!", scolded Yukari.

"Last question. You encountered Mima directly. How powerful has she really become?", asked the sukima, narrowing her eyes at me... And I began to snarl. "Merely being in the same room as her will cause people with no experience in dark magic, some protection through religion or powers like mine to have problems breathing... They may even just pass out. I have problems breathing, and so has Rumia.", I growled, balling my fists.

"Furthermore, she merely had to lift her left hand to increase the pressure enough to bring me on the verge of death. She crushed me just by lifting it a little... And that is only her own power. Since she has performed the ritual of bonded hearts with Yuuka, Yuuka can freely channel energy into her as she likes... Even Miko's powers couldn't hold Mima back." Yukari scowled at that, her eyes narrowed, before the gap turned around and I heard Yukari snarl to herself.

"What's goin' on here?~ Why so serious~?", giggled another voice, causing all four of us to look towards the road Yukari had come from... And I guess I wasn't the only one surprised as I spotted her. But there she was, giggling to herself as she approached us with quick steps, and eventually bowed in front of us.

"I knew it was your presence I felt! Hello there, Chôzen~", sung the librarian as she rose from her bow. "Koakuma?", I asked, surprised by the succbus. She had an own part as well in this world? Didn't see that coming. "She's the real one...", muttered Yukari into my ear, before she flew on her gap to Koakuma.

"What are you doing here, succubus?", she asked. Koakuma blinked at that, but then smiled sheepishly. "I thought I visit Chôzen.", she replied. "And aside that?", asked Yukari again, narrowing her eyes on the succubus. "I don't know what you mean, Yukari. Why else should I be here?", smiled Koakuma back, but... Something was weird with the way she said it...

**"Hey. Did you notice?"** I glanced into Insanity's direction, who had been watching the exchange in between Yukari and Koakuma as well. "What?", I asked him. **"That succubus girl just used Yukari's first name when she replied. That doesn't imply only that she knows Yukari, but also has either no respect for her, or knows her better..."**, muttered Insanity, narrowing his eyes. I frowned and turned back to Yukari and Koakuma, who were still exchanging words in a small distance from us. Insanity was right. Something was weird about that.

**"You know... I've been confused about that succubus for a while now. She's... kind of suspicious. I don't think that whatever is wrong with her has any connection to Mima, but... If you look very close, you can see that... She sometimes behaves in contrary to her personality. And I don't think that it has anything to do with her being a succubus."**, pondered Insanity as he narrowed his eyes even further at Koakuma, which was still talking to Yukari.

_**"What are you trying to say then? That the Koakuma we know is merely an act? That her real personality is different?"**_, asked my Flame-Soul with a frown. Insanity began to nod. **"I even think that her personality is in contrary to her act. I don't think she is a shy one at all..."**

"...You two are talking nonsense.", I huffed and rolled my eyes, "...We are talking about no one else but Koakuma here, who was shy from the very moment that I met her. Now that Mima has turned out to be evil, you're seeing ghost. " **"Are you kidding me? You're still looking away when it comes to other persons!"**, complained Insanity, but I just waved him off and turned towards the road that Yukari and Koakuma had arrived on... And found myself a little surprised at just how many people were nearing us.

Walking at the very front was someone I had not expected at all... But I admit that it did feel good to see her again... It was none other than Alice. She was leading the group, possibly because she was familiar with my world after all.

Behind her were Suwako and Kanako, both of them with a serious expression as they eyed the distorted world around them. Shikieiki followed them directly, her gaze already fixed on me, but it was void of any emotion. As usual, she was holding her rod of remorse with both hands... And her right hand hadn't healed one bit. It was still in it's rotten state. But seeing how everyone wasn't asking her about it, they probably knew about it already.

Raising my own right hand, I looked down at the bare bones it was composed of... And clenched them into a fist. I don't know why and I don't think I would ever know why, but... But I just had the feeling that I had to learn to control this hand. It was like I knew that I would need to know how it worked and what it was now able off to defeat Mima... As if this hand would play an important role in defeating Mima...

"You accepted. That is the first step.", spoke Shikeiki, making me look up. The new group had reached us and I could finally see who had been in behind Shikieiki.

Standing around us in a circle were Yukari, Koakuma, Alice, Insanity, my Flame-Soul, Kanako and Suwako, which I had already seen... And the others present were Meiling, Reimu, Shinki, Komachi, Minoue, Shou, Byakuren, Miko and even Satori. It seems our group grew a little again...

"Good to see you are alright, Chôzen. We were kind of worrying that something would have happened to you.", smiled Shinki in her usual, motherly tone. I smiled back at her, a little touched to know that she had been worried about me. "Thanks, Shinki, but I am alright. I'm sorry I didn't return yet... After the incident was solved yesterday, I had been a little tired and Nanatsu and Rumia offered me to stay overnight. I guess I'll be back in Makai by tomorrow evening.", I replied.

"I don't think that will be the case, Chôzen."

I cringed and looked over to the Sukima no Youkai, which had a serious expression on her face... Something totally out of character for the playful Yukari. And it was creepy and unsettling to see her with such a serious expression.

"You can't go back just now... Now that Mima has acted, I need you here in Gensokyo. I'm sorry. I know that you would prefer to return back to your isolation in Makai, but I cannot let you go again until we can be sure that Mima is no longer a threat.", sighed Yukari with an apologizing expression.

"We agree with Yukari in that point. While you were out with Sanae and the others to solve the incident with the divine spirits, we had another emergency meeting, in which Yukari informed us about what was going on... And we all agreed on not allowing you to retreat back to Makai. We need you here... If you're in Makai, not only are you unaware of what happens in Gensokyo, but Mima may use exactly that.", spoke Kanako up, which turned my attention to her. "You are the only one of us who was close to hurting Mima. While Miko and Byakuren are immune to the pressure of Mima's dark magic, they still don't have enough power to hurt Mima... Both of them have just been unsealed and are still recovering their true power.", added the other goddess of the Moriya Shrine.

I let out a low snarl... They were right. Mima had possibly heard already of my retreat into Makai... And she would definetly use that against me. And against everyone. "Look, even I didn't manage to hurt Mima. She is just too powerful, okay?", I growled, displeased with myself. "But you will soon be able to hurt her. I'll come back to that later.", commented Yukari. I rose an eyebrow in confusion, but nodded, before I turned back to Shinki.

"What about you, Shinki? Do you agree with everyone?", I asked the goddess of Makai. She let out a deep sigh and nodded. "Actually, Chôzen, I... I have been thinking about it for a while now. And I came to the conclusion that Makai isn't the place you should stay. Makai isn't your home, and you will never feel at home there. But neither will you feel at home in Gensokyo... Because you don't listen to your heart. Only that can tell you where you belong. Gensokyo is your home because it's past is your past... You are a Youkai that has close ties to Gensokyo. On the other hand, Makai draws you to it because of your demonic nature deep inside... But neither of them will ever be the place you will feel at home... Not until you found the place within the two worlds where your heart rests.", answered Shinki eventually, causing me to frown in shock and confusion.

"I think that Makai is the wrong place for you to search for that place. I am sure it will be in Gensokyo somewhere... Please don't get me wrong, I did enjoy your stay in Makai... Makai and I will always welcome you with open arms. But I want you to feel happy, want you to feel at home... A place Makai will never be able to offer you.", sighed Shinki as she closed her eyes... And I had to hold back a snort. Not one of disgust, hatred or anything... Just a snort at myself for having thought Makai was where I could and should stay forever. But even Shinki saw that Makai wasn't the right place for me... Something I had ignored altogether just to fool myself into believing tha Makai was the right place. And yet another bubble of illusions gone. "I understand.", I muttered into Shinki's direction, before I turned back to Yukari... But not without exchanging a small glance with Alice, which smiled apologetically at me... She too did think that Makai wasn't the place for me to be, right...?

"I guess it's settled then. If you don't feel comfortable living with Nanatsu and Rumia... I'm sure you could stay somewhere else.", spoke Yukari. "At the Scarlet Devil Mansion, for example. Remilia would be more than happy if you'd stay.", suggested Meiling. She had been silent all the time, deep in thought... I wonder why? What was bugging her and why did she keep silent about it?

"For example. Anyways, with that settled, can we started now?", asked Shikieiki. I nodded along with the others, and then retreated in between Yukari and Alice and waited until the others were ready as well. Shikieiki nodded and cleared her throat, but then nodded to Yukari, which nodded back.

"Fine. You all know why we are here, right?", asked Yukari. **"Mima. Why else?"**, grumbled Insanity, ignoring the glare he received from Yukari. "Yes, Mima. As you all know, she appeared at the mausoleum that Miko was sealed in and tried to recruit Miko.", continued the Sukima with a nod towards Miko, which merely crossed her arms and continued to listen.

"Chôzen here went down there along Nanatsu, Rumia, Reimu, Sana.." "We know who went down there and we know what happened there. Get to the point, Yukari.", snarled Meiling all of sudden, her right fist clenched before she hammered it into the side of the fountain she was leaning against, causing the stone to crack under the power and some of the black water to spill. "Fine.", huffed Yukari.

"The reason I've gathered you all at such an uninviting location is because I have two things to tell you... And we need to discuss our further actions.", she added, looking at everyone of us one after another. "Well then, start already. But why exactly here? I bet everyone of us has a way nicer area in the Unfocused World...", growled Kanako, looking around in my part of the Unfocused World.

"The reason that we are here is... Because of the two revealations I have. They both have to do with Chôzen... And the Unfocused World.", replied Yukari, making even me frown. "I thought we are here because of Mima?", I asked. "Yes. Like I just said.", sighed the Sukima. "Shikieiki?", she asked, and the Yama nodded.

"Fine." , she muttered, and then glared at me. "Chôzen. I am sorry that I have to say this... But from this moment on, you can no longer be trusted while outside the Unfocused World." "WHAT?!", I bellowed immediatey after understanding, but Shikieiki shook her head. "Let me explain.", she spoke and took a few steps to the left.

"Until recently, no one of us noticed... In fact, we only know it thanks to Komachi and Minoue, who you ran into on the Hakurei Shrine Festival not too long ago.", began Shikieiki with a low growl, "...it was Minoue who noticed it first... What she noticed was, that you Chôzen, are behaving out of the usual. While you yourself probably didn't notice, you did behave different from normal."

I rose an eyebrow. "What? Stop talking in riddles goddammit, I don't have the mood and ti...!" "Mima has used your Unfocused World ever since it's creation to manipulate your feelings and perception. She was free to increase and decrease your strength at any time she wanted to, could inflict anger, fear and other emotions, doubt for example, guilt... She was moving you like a puppeteer!", bellowed Shikieiki back.

It had gotten silent. No one dared to move or to ask as Shikieiki continued to glare at me, while I only stared back with an empty expression. "Miss Margatroid is not at fault for this, and neither are you. The problem is, however, that Mima can manipulate you just by entering the Unfocused World and entering your area of it. And she has done that. More than once. You would probably just experience it as feeling that others behaved unusual or that you would feel down or enraged without a reason... For all we know, she could've messed as well with your sense of space and time, could've played around and made you go balistic on others without a reason to... You were just another of her pawns!", continued the Yama as she turned away from me.

"That's the reason that we are in this part now. As long as Chôzen is still connected to the Unfocused World, I need one to stay here and make sure that Mima cannot control Chôzen again.", exclaimed Yukari, looking through the crowd. "I'll do it. I am familiar with minds and consciousnesses after all.", mumbled Satori and stepped forwards. "Fine. You'll stay here with Chôzen's two other personalities. Make sure that Mima doesn't set foot in here again... We cannot afford to lose the only one who may be able to beat Mima right now.", huffed Shikieiki before she turned to me.

"Chôzen, I know you are shocked and all... But I need to you to do two things for me. The first is that you will have to go to Mugenkan and see if Yuuka and Mima are there. If not, try to find something that may give us a hint at what they are doing right now. The second thing is that I need you to enter the Dream World via Mugenkan's portal. It is the only way that leads in there. Inside, you will meet two sisters who can help you to cut your ties with the Unfocused World... Only then can we let you confront Mima again.", growled the Judge.

It took me a few seconds to comprehend what she had just told me... The shock was profound. Mima had manipulated me all along without me noticing. That was why she had smirked at me all along. Because she had known I was yet only another nameless, unimportant, faceless pawn of hers...

"Before things calm down, I have more shocking news for you...", sighed Yukari, her gaze upon me. Oh shit, what now...?! "Do you remember meeting Kurumi, that vampire girl Rumia is befriended with, on the festival?", asked the Sukima.

Hesitantly, I nodded... Yeah. Yeah, I had met Kurumi at Sly's booth. But what about her? "Kurumi is actually missing since weeks, which makes it surprising that no one noticed that she was there in the first place... But then again, she isn't very familiar to the most inhabitants of Gensokyo due to living near the lake of blood...", revealed Yukari.

...what?

"But she was there... She asked for some gin at Sly's booth.", I muttered. "Correct. Because Kurumi was there.", confirmed Yukari. **"Didn't you just say that she was missing since weeks?"**, asked Insanity. "I was about to explain that. Kurumi is missing since weeks, and so is Elly, Yuuka's gatekeeper.", began Yukari anew, sighing before she continued, "...I only found out the truth recently. The Kurumi you met on the festival was Kurumi... Kurumi's body at least."

"Don't tell me...!", gasped Komachi, but Minoue placed a hand on her shoulder and shook her head. "I see. So my suspicions were right... Mima did rely on such a low thing.", growled Reimu all of sudden and crossed her arms in annoyance. "What do you mean? It was her body?", I asked. "Ohoho~ Mima possessed the body!", exclaimed Koakuma, startling everyone.

"What is she doing here, anyways?", asked Suwako, glaring into the direction of the succubus. "She's the real Koakuma, no worry.", sighed Yukari, "...And as a succubus, it is only natural for her to be able to enter one's dreams... or mind. So she uses the Unfocused World for that. She's here because she wanted to visit Chôzen, though."

"Stop the unimportant things! Did you just say that Mima did possess Kurumi?!", I shouted, my gaze fixed on Yukari and Koakuma. "Yes. And I have a good and a bad thing to say about that.", sighed Koakuma, waving her hand a little. "I'm listening.", I growled.

"I am a succubus, and as such, I know a lot about pleasure... And well, pain is just another kind of pleasure.", chuckled Koakuma, suddenly blushing a little... And she wasn't as loud as before. Ugh. A great moment to remember that she was shy... "Ahum. Uhm.. I... The good thing... Well, 'good' thing... Mima is not able to just possess anyone she wants to... The person has to be weak and broken for Mima to take it over, no matter how much power she has. The bad thing about is exactly that... I fear she has broken Kurumi.", sighed Koakuma.

This resulted in thoughtful and shocked glances among the group... I was manipulated by Mima all along, Mima broke Kurumi and possessed her... Why, by the way?

"Why did Mima do that?", I asked, "...Why did she possess Kurumi?" "Surveillance. She possessed Kurumi to observe our steps... I don't know what she heard and what not... And that is why we need you, Chôzen, to enter Mugenkan and find out what has happened there and what Mima has planned.", announced Shikieiki.

"I would go there myself, but...", began Meiling, but I just shook my head. "Understood. Look, I don't complain about anything as long as it means to stop Mima.", I sighed, "...Especially after what I just heard. Beating me around, fooling me, taunting and mocking me is one thing... But to break others just to get revenge on me is too much. I'm going to stop her now. No matter what cost."

"Revenge on you?", asked Reimu in a dangerous tone. "I bet that is one of the main reasons she is doing all of this... Just to piss me off. And all just because I was always in her way...", I growled. "Ah. You had me thinking that you provoked her for a second.", huffed the Hakurei Miko. I shook my head. "Yes and no. Like I said... She always wanted to destroy. But I only gave her one reason more to do so by standing in her way.", I replied.

"There's more to it than just you standing in her way. And as long as we don't know why she is doing all of this in the first place, we don't know if we can avoid defeating her... I'd prefer reasoning with her, but without knowing why we can't reason.", sighed Suwako, her eyes closed. "Agreed. And that's why we are sending Chôzen in. In hope that he finds something that gives us something like a leverage... Or a way to reason with her.", added Kanako.

"Yeah. But I fear that there is no way to reason with Mima. Not the way she is behaving.", I grumbled, crossing my arms. **"He's right. Mima has gone bonkers. Everything's screwed up in there."**, commented Insanity, pointing at his own head. "Then we do have to defeat her after all.", snarled Meiling, still enraged.

And that was my clue. Actually, I had considered not talking with anybody about it and just do it, but... Since we were all gathered here, I might as well suggest it. After all... They were already distrusting me now that Mima had been able to mess with my head and my perception. Who knows what would happen if I just... Just do it?

"Everyone listen up now!", I called out, which turned everyone's attention to me... Partially because I had just dared to interupt Shikieiki, which had been talking about Mima's last move in the mausoleum. "I've something we need to talk about. It's important."

"More important than letting me finish my sentence, Insei no Youkai?", scolded Shikieiki, but I merely nodded. "It is agreed that I will be the one to face, fight and defeat Mima, isn't it?" Several nods confirmed me. "Not all alone. We will do our best to help you, of course.", replied Miko, which earned more nods.

"Good. Because there is something I need to talk about... I could end this as soon as I find Mima.", I spoke... And was stared at with emotionless or confused expressions in reply. "That means... I just need to get close to her. I just need to touch her for one second and...!"

**SLAP!**

I stumbled backwards, holding my right cheek. What had just...?! "Don't even think about that, Chôzen! That is not you!", shouted Yukari, staring with narrowed eyes at me. She... had just slapped me...? "That was exactly what I was talking about. That is why we can't trust you anymore right now. Mima has messed up your head. And until your bond to the Unfocused World isn't destroyed, you won't manage to think like you again.", sighed Shikieiki. But I just stared at Yukari. And felt anger flare up.

Insanity rose an eyebrow but grinned in an amused way as he felt my anger. "What the shit, Yukari?!", I roared at the Sukima, "...Mima is out there, threatening everything YOU have created and I should hold back? If I get close to her, I can just negate her and the problem is solved!"

"Chôzen, are you even listening to what you're saying?! You're saying to me, without an emotion, that you would negate someone's existence! Even if it is Mima! Do you know what a chain reaction it would create if you just negate her?!", shot Yukari back.

**"Actually..."**, began Insanity in an amused tone, **"...If it is my power we use, nobody aside Chôzen and I will ever remember Mima ever existed. No bond is strong enough... Not even Marisa would remember Mima." **"We can't just do that. Beat her up, yes, but not erasing her from history.", muttered Komachi.

"I'd say do it." Everyone stared with wide-eyes at the dragon sitting on the fountain's edge. "Meiling, are you nuts...?!" "WHAT IF I AM?!", roared Meiling, which caused Shou to back away. "I'm with Chôzen on this one! Mima has destroyed at least one life, that of the vampire Kurumi, and who knows who is next? What if it's Reimu?! What then, Yukari?! I think we all know that you'd lose your mind! Or what about Sanae?! I bet you two goddesses would be on the war path seconds later!", bellowed the dragon.

"So I say erase Mima! I don't care what happens to that goddamn woman! I don't care if you just erase her, or erase her out of history at all! We just need to stop her, and that by all means!"

Nobody dared to say a thing after Meiling's fit of blind rage... And as she walked over to me and put a hand onto my shoulder. "I trust you, and I'd do anything to help you. That freak hasn't only dared to threaten the land we love, but also the ones we love. So make sure you take her down. For good."

"...She isn't actually that wrong.", admitted Miko all of sudden, "...So I'm with her. We need to defeat Mima. At all costs. What is one life if we can save millions?" "Everything. There is no life that is less worth than others.", growled Shikieiki in response. "It's just Mima, goddammit! No one would give a shit if she was just gone!", I roared at the Yama and took a step forwards... And suddenly had two scythes at my neck.

"No step closer to Shikieiki. I've warned you before, Insei.", snarled Komachi into my ear. "Calm down or we will have to consider you a threat. At this moment, we have merely doubt in your trustworthiness, but if you continue to behave like this, we will have to consider you a threat.", added the other Shinigami, Minoue.

"Hands off him! He merely tried to make his point clear!", bellowed Meiling, pushed past me and grabbed the scythes with her bare hands. She pushed them back with enough force to make both Shinigami stumble backwards a bit.

And it was that moment that I saw something. Pushing Meiling aside, I grabbed Minoue's scythe by the hilt. I don't need to say that this caused one hell of a mess, huh? Komachi immediately jumped at me, but I merely pulled on the golden scythe, ripped it out of Minoue's hands, and swung it around. I hit Komachi in the side with the hilt and threw her across the whole town square, before I swung the scythe back and hit Minoue, pushing her backwards into Kanako and Suwako, which had been about to jump at me.

Seeing nobody else make a move, not even Reimu or Yukari, I grabbed the scythe and turned back to the one my anger was directed against... Shikieiki. "Mind telling me what THIS is?!", I shouted, holding the scythe into the Yama's face.

Shikieiki looked directly where I was pointing... At the very top, at the spot where the blade and the hilt met. Shikieiki let out a sigh as she saw it, but then focused back on me. "Look, I can explain that...", she began, but I just threw the scythe to her feet. "Like hell you can! Then fucking explain to me why you pulled at least one of the other Yama in!", I bellowed.

"Chôzen, calm the hell do...!" "SHUT UP, YUKARI!", I roared over my shoulder, causing the Sukima to cringe. I twirled back to Shikieiki, which was staring at me with a serious expression. "Yukari is right. I can explain this, like I said.", huffed the Yama, before she looked down at the scythe again.

I glared down as well... To be exact, I looked directly at the thing that had enraged me in the first place. It was a rod of remose, fused to the scythe... I can't believe I never saw it before. And that despite the fact that Minoue had carried the scythe always on her back when I had met her. So that was the true reason Komachi had always been in panic. That was Minoue's damn secret. She wasn't a shinigami! She was a Yama!

"Minoue is still a Shinigami, but a candidate for the position as a Yama, which is why she's currently training under me. If she continues like she is, she is the one who will most likely become either the Yama of Makai, which has no Yama on it's own until now and is currently part of my territory, or she will become my successor...", explained Shikieiki as she looked up at me.

"Tch. Nice little story you just made up there. Do you honestly believe that I would buy that, Shikieiki? You informed the other Yama, possbily all of them, about what is going on in Gensokyo!", I roared, kicking the scythe aside and grabbing the smaller woman by the collar. "I did not. They are aware, yes, but I did not tell them... And neither are they watching us. Minoue is merely training under me...!", growled Shikieiki... And I pushed her back.

...Shit. Everything was going down the wrong route! Everything was going down the drain! Mima was one problem, and now this second Yama...! Shit! Shikieiki can tell me whatever she wants... She's lying. She must be! This Minoue was another Yama, wasn't she?! She would interfere with everything, right?!

"Chôzen is right, Shikieiki. You never told us what this Minoue girl here is about...", snarled Meiling, staring at the bright greenhaired Shinigami as she rose from the ground and picked up her scythe... The scythe with the rod of remorse fused into it. She looked at it for a moment, then glanced into my direction, and placed the scythe on her back.

"If I wouldn't know better, you're giving into the third sin, Chôzen. Wrath. Not only are you willing to kill Mima, negating her, but you're also...", began the greenhaired shinigami or Yama or whatever she was... And this hit the nerve again.

I twirled around, my right arm shrouded in the green fire of negative energy, and threw some of it at her. She deflected it, though, when she quickly pulled her scythe. The green orb of fire exploded when it hit the blade and sent the shinigami sliding backwards over the ground.

"I DON'T NEED TO BE FUCKING JUDGED BY YOU!", I roared, not letting the energy in my right arm vanish, which meant that the flames continued to burn on the outside. "And just in case that you didn't notice it... My last name isn't Gekido for nothing... I had a reason to name myself 'Indifferent Wrath', don't you think? Don't you think, eh?!", I bellowed at the greenhaired Shinigami.

"Chôzen, you're losing it, damn it!", interfered Yukari, putting a hand onto my shoulder... A fatal flaw. I grabbed her wrist and pulled... Pulled her past me, and threw her through the air. Shinki, who happened to be in the way, gasped and rose her hands, creating a silver mist-like shield in front of her, against which Yukari crashed, before she collapsed on the ground. "Yukari!", screamed Reimu and dashed for her girlfriend... While I merely continued to snarl, ready to show the next one that there was no reasoning with me...

...when arms laid around my waist from behind, a head rested itself against my back... and I felt my anger leave.

Looking over my right shoulder, I merely saw a mess of blonde... And there was only one blonde girl here of that height. "Calm down... P-please...!", whispered the blonde girl into my back, snarling as the negative flames burned through her clothes and hurt her right arm.

I gasped and immediately cancelled the flames... Too late, as it turned out, as I noticed immediately after the green flames stopped curling around Alice's right arm... A hole had burned into her sleeve and her skin was marred. A darkgreen stripe had burned into her right arm, just below her shoulder...

Alice took a step back and smiled at me, even though she had her right eye closed and sweat was running down her forehead. "Stupid you...", she chuckled dryly, placing her left hand on the stripe, "...Just like you to lose your mind. You need to calm down and work on that anger problem of yours..."

"Alice-san is right, Chôzen. There is no need to behave like that... You are not on your own, and we all just want to help you. Shikieiki-san possibly had a reason not to tell us of Minoue's real purpose... And I still do trust you, no matter what.", smiled Byakuren in her motherly way. "Byakuren-san is right, Chôzen. I still do trust you... We all do. It is just that we have to be more careful with what you know and how you react. We can't know how much Mima can really manipulate you.", agreed Shinki in her motherly way as well...

Upon hearing those two women, both of which were like a mother to me, I let out a sigh and calmed completely down... I mean, who could've withstood so much motherly love at once? Mima, possibly, but only because she's so old that every kind of love just bounced off her.

...What? I'm still new to this insulting thing... But I am trying to come up with something that I can use against Mima. I won't let her get away with taunting me like that again!

"Ugh. He can really be a pain in the ass when he's angry...", huffed Miko, one eyelid twitching. "He can be.", chuckled Yukari weakly, holding her butt, which had slammed first into Shinki's shield, "...Quite literally." "You sure it is not your age?", commented Koakuma... And instead of anyone laughing, aside her that is, we were all shocked to hear someone comment about Yukari's age... And even more when the Sukima sent a cautious glance towards the succubus, cleared her throat, and turned back to me instead of saying something.

"Can somebody call Sakuya-san to get Meiling to calm down then?", chuckled Koakuma with a glance to the dragon, which merely let out a snort.

"You should use that anger against Mima rather than against us. We are on your side.", spoke Yukari after another cough. And instead of me replying, she received a dark, sinister chuckle from another person next to the fountain. **"I can make sure that he will use against Mima."**, snickered Insanity in a wicked, sinister way, his eyes glowing crimson.

"That's another thing I was going to touch upon. Chôzen, I know that he has deceived you several times and that you two always had your internal conflict, but you will need to rely on him against Mima.", spoke up Shikieiki, her eyes narrowed at me... Before she turned to Insanity. "I've been working with him since a while now... We agreed that we only have a chance against Mima if we work together.", I replied, turning to look at Insanity as well. **"I told'cha, Chôzen, I'm in if it means to kick Mima's ass. That damn woman won't get away without a proper beating... And even then I'm saying as well that we should just negate her sorry ass after we beat her to Higan and back!"**

I nodded at Insanity, who showed me a feral grin as response. "Good. Now that that is agreed on... Chôzen, you'll be the one to confront Mima with your Flame-Soul and Insanity helping you against her as good as they can.", spoke Shikieiki, to which I nodded along with my two other personalities.

"While you were following Mima into the mausoleum, we others agreed on different ways to help you.", revealed Shikieiki then, her glance trailing through the crowd, "We all agreed that Alice has done enough for you already, but she offered that she is always ready to help if she can. Suwako and Kanako will grant you their blessing, which will increase your strength. Komachi, Minoue and I will do our best to locate Mima at this point... I fear that we can't do more, since we still have work to do."

After I nodded, it was Yukari who continued to talk... She wanted to, though, but was interupted when Meiling pushed her aside and stepped in front of me. "I can't do much... I have to protect the ones that I love, so I'll be guarding the mansion as you confront Mima. But I think you understand that better than anyone.", she snarled in her still feral state, but then extended her hand. I furrowed a brow, but then extended my hand as well, to which Meiling placed something hard in my open palm. "This will help you to protect the ones you love. Use it wisely.", she whispered, "...Once you wake up, you won't have it in your hands... Rather, your body will have it absorbed, like back then when you only remembered the spellcard that had allowed you to negate a thing and throw it back. Use that spellcard to use this..."

I watched as Meiling took a few more steps backwards and nodded... Before she twirled around. "I'll be leaving. if you need to tell me something, tell me when I've calmed down.", she growled, but then turned to look over her shoulder a last time. I couldn't see her eyes, though, her red hair hiding them from my sight. "...And Chôzen... I still believe it is best if you... Should that time come... Just negate Mima. It is possibly the only way to... Save Gensokyo... And protect the ones you love...", she muttered... And then slowly began to fade in with the surroundings... And soon, she was gone.

Everyone stayed quiet for a moment, but no one asked what Meiling had just given me... I was the only one who looked at my hand as I opened it and stared at the object within. A scale. The scale of a dragon. Of Meiling.

I let out a small sigh and put my hand against my chest. "...Thank you, Meiling...", I whispered to no one in particular, appreciating her worry... She was right. I had to protect. Just like she had to...

"Mima is really getting under her skin...!", muttered Yukari eventually as she dusted herself off after she rose from the ground, on which she had ended up after Meiling had pushed her out of the way, and then turned to me. "I don't know what I can do to help you Chôzen... I fear I can't do much. Mima has me cornered and... If I would interfere now with anything, she would do god knows what... So I fear I can't help you aside from allowing you to use my world to reach certain locations faster. If you speak to this... to this little necklace here, I will hear it and open a gap to wherever you want.", spoke the sukima and handed me a silver necklace, it's pendant an eye very similiar to those in Yukari's gap world.

I gave her an appreciating nod. "I should thank you, I think... You've done enough as it is, Yukari. I figured that all of the events up to now have something to do with you and Mima... And that you did your best to help me recover my memories, my emotions and other things at the right pace.", I replied and bowed to the sukima. But she just chuckled dryly. "I did try... But Mima turned out to be better at chess than I am.", she sighed, but then looked over her shoulder.

"Reimu has agreed to... Well, weaken Mima.", continued the sukima, which caused me to frown. "Weaken Mima? How?", I asked, turning to the Hakurei miko. "Mima is still a goddess of my shrine, even if only the Yin-part of it... As much as I hate it, but I fear that restoring the shrine has strengthened Mima as well.", sighed Reimu, her eyes closed and her arms crossed in front of her chest.

"We will wait with that of course. Once you encountered Mima and fight her, some of us will... destroy the shrine. This will hurt Mima's strength greatly and will be unexpected. If we wait until you are fighting her, we have the moment of surprise on our side and she can't do a thing to recover her powers.", added Yukari, and Reimu nodded. "Destroy the Hakurei Shrine?! Willingly?!", I gasped.

"They are right. Destroying a god's shrine does not only lower their strength greatly, but also render them powerless for a moment. That may give you the chance to defeat Mima.", pondered Kanako aloud. "Exactly my thoughts.", sighed Reimu.

"I can't do anything for you but to cheer for you and bless you with Makai's powers, Chôzen... I can't and won't do anything against Mima directly. She is my friend, after all...", muttered Shinki silently, apparently a little embarrassed to say such a thing in a time like this.

"It's fine.", I sighed, "...You won't imagine how hard it had been for me to fight Rumia back when she went nuts. I can understand that you don't want to fight Mima... And I am not going to force you, Shinki. I don't want you to experience the same thing I had to."

"We others agreed with that.", spoke Shikieiki up again, before she sent Komachi and Minoue a glance. The two Shinigami nodded and collected their weapons, ready to leave as well. "Miko and I have agreed on... trying something.", began Byakuren, sending a glance to the taoist. "That's right. Seeing as Mima's dark pressure seems to affect you, while it leaves both Byakuren and me untouched due to our religions, we are going to bless you with the powers of buddhism and taoism. This won't stop the pressure entirely, as both Byakuren and I can feel it at least, but she won't be able to use it as a weapon against you again.", finished Miko.

I gave them a surprised glance, looking from one to the other. Miko and Byakuren... working together...?! "This is a one time thing, before you ask, and we don't know what the powers of those two religions may do to you... Especially if you also have the blessing of a makaian goddess and that of two shinto gods. It could also rip you apart, blow you into pieces or just weaken you... We can't know that yet, but when Mima acts, we will try.", continued Miko all of sudden, and I felt the need to sweatdrop at the casual way she said it. Yay, I'm maybe blown into pieces~ Always wanted to do that.

Sarcasm mode off.

"I will help Byakuren-sama, of coruse!", exclaimed Shou. I nodded and turned to the last two persons present... Satori, my younger, not blood-related sister, and Koakuma, the succubus that shouldn't even have been here. Weird, by the way, how her succubus aura doesn't do a thing to me in this world...

"I'm going to stay here and guard your mind until you cut the bond with the Unfocused World.", spoke Satori, to which I nodded. "If Patchouli-sama allows it, I will stay here as well and help her!", declared the succubus right after, pumping a fist into the air.

"...but of course I'm not going to do weird things to you... Maybe that is~", she sung sheepishly, her devil tail twirling around a little as she began to giggle to herself.

...Oh yay, a succubus is watching over my last resort of sanity. What could possibly go wrong...? "I'll make sure she doesn't do anything weird, no worry. And Mima as well, of course.", commented Satori, giving the succubus a strange glance out of the corner of her eyes.

"Then that's settled... Let's hope that this will stop Mima. If we all work together, there is a high chance that we will be able to make it!", announced Yukari, to which all of us nodded... Yes. If we all worked together now...!

"I'll be taking my leave then now that this is settled. Work is waiting. Good luck, Chôzen.", spoke Shikieiki, before she turned around and left, Komachi and Minoue in tow. As I watched her leave, I couldn't help but wonder if I had enraged the judge... But that was a problem I would have to worry another time about. Now, Mima was my main problem.

"There is still something I am wondering about...", began Kanako all of sudden, glancing around, "...why did we gather here? I understand that this world was related to our topic, but...?" "It's simple, Kana. As long as we were all in here, Mima would have not been able to manipulate Chôzen, even if she were here.", explained Suwako with a grin, "...Too much influence from the outside on his mind. Would make her's insignificant." "I see..."

And with that, the two gods began to vanish as well. exchanging a last glance with Yukari and Reimu, which were fading in with the surroundings as well, I turned to Alice, which still was standing aside me.

"I'm sorry for what has happened before... You had to step in again to stop me... And you were hurten again in the process...", I sighed, looking at her arm, on which she still had her left hand. She chuckled dryly and took her hand off the burn... Which revealed that the green stripe was still there. "Ignore that. I am happy I could at least do anything for you... I feel pretty useless seeing how everyone else helps you.", she admitted.

"You did enough, Alice... You helped me so often now... I am deep in your debt." "Ha, don't get mushy on me, Gekilldo. I'm just doing what I am supposed to do... We hate each other, after all.", she snorted, before she hit me softly and walked over to her mother, Shinki. "Let's leave, mom.", she suggested, and Shinki nodded. "Until next time, Chôzen.", spoke Shinki and bowed to me, just as both of them began to fade out...

...and suddenly I had Shinki standing right in front of me, one hand around my throat, an expression of madness on her face. "DIDN'T I TELL YOU NOT TO HURT MY LITTLE ALICE?!", she bellowed, her irises widened and crimson, her teeth replaced by sharp ones. Goddamn those gods and their weird transformations! They're scary!

"Mom, let him go! I hurt myself, in the end, because I hugged him! I did it on purpose, knowing that I may be hurt!", shouted Alice, to which Shinki glanced over her shoulder... And then glared and growled away. "This time, you may have gotten away, Chôzen, but don't ever hurt Alice again!", she hissed, before she let go, jumped backwards, and vanished as well. Now that was scary...!

Alice sighed and shook her head, but then vanished again as well, and soon was gone. "My my, what a very protective mother.", giggled Byakuren, before she turned to Shou. "Let's leave as well before Mini-chan does something perverted. You know that she tried to peep on Ichirin just yesterday, after all~", sung Byakuren and then turned to me. "We see each other again once Mima has acted, Chôzen~", she added, "Goodbye, Chôzen, Goodybe, Miko~" And with that, both she and Shou had vanished as well.

Miko just shook her head, waved once, put her earmuffs or headphones or whatever they were over her ears, and then was gone as well. "I'll tell my pets that I will be here for a while, and then return to guard this place.", spoke Satori. "And I'll ask Patchouli-sama if I can as well with a very big please with strawberries, cherries and cream on top~", followed Koakuma, and the two of them left as well. Left me alone with Insanity and my Flame-Soul.

**"Huh. And they didn't even stay for a drink."**, huffed Insanity, nodding to the pub. _**"Ah. I drink one with you. Or two or three or how many you may want~"**__,_ sniggered my Flame-Soul's incarnation. I shook my head. "I'll leave you guys as well... I'll need some sleep after this.", I sighed and focused on leaving as well. **"Don't think too much about what you just learned... Just know that your mind is safe now. We merely have to go to Mugenkan, find out if Mima and Yuuka have left something there that may help us in understandig their plans, and then go into the Dream World to cut your connection with the Unfocused World. Easy enough."** "Uh-huh. Sure."

**"Cya." **"Yeah. 'til later."

* * *

><p>"...so that's it? Mugenkan and the Dream World?", asked Nanatsu as we sat around the table in the kitchen the next morning, eating breakfast together. I had just told them of what had happened in the Unfocused World (even though I avoided telling them about my moment of rage, Alice's wound and Shinki's outburst.).<p>

"Yeah. That's it.", I replied, "...And I need to find a place to stay... That's what Yukari wanted, though. And she can kiss my ass... I'm going back to Makai." This earned confused frowns from Nanatsu and Rumia. "You're not listening to her? Even though she did give a good explanation as for why you should remain here?", asked Rumia sceptically. "Exactly. I live my own life now, and I'm not going to listen to anyone anymore if not necessary.", I growled, "...And Makai was just a lot more silent and comfortable than Gensokyo."

Okay, so that was not exactly the real reason... It was rather that I was scared of the thought to live with Nanatsu and Rumia again. Because I don't think that Nanatsu would let me say no when she asks me to stay here for the moment.

"Which reminds me that I better should be going, anyways.", I muttered and rose from my chair, stretching my tired limbs. I could feel that I hadn't had the sleep I should have last night... "I'm coming with you when Mima acts.", blurted Rumia out all of sudden and rose from her chair.

"What? Oh no, you're not! You were in enough danger last time!", I shouted, but instead of backing off, Rumia just narrowed her eyes. **"Didn't you just listen? I am going with you!"**, she spoke... to my shock in her distorted voice, which implied that she was talking at the same time as her Insanity.

...Did this mean that Rumia was back? The insane, wicked, but real Rumia...? **"...That's definetly her. That's my queen!"**, replied Insanity almost instantly in an excited, very pleased voice. **"...Let her catch along. She's strong enough in that state. Besides... If she's going full power on Mima, Rumia will cut her into pieces! If that isn't revenge..."**, snickered Insanity... and I let out a sigh. "Fine. You're catching along as well, I expect?", I sighed and glanced at Nanatsu, which nodded determined at me.s Ugh, great. But perhaps this was a better way to protect them... Meiling had said I should protect them. And I could do that best if they were with me... or not?

"I'm not okay with you catching along, but you would just do it anyways, so I guess I have to give in...", I sighed... And received nods that confirmed my suspicions. Even a 'no' would've not changed their decision...

"Alright then. Anyways! Time for me to return to Makai.", I huffed and turned to the door. I took a few steps and extended a hand, intending to grab the handle... When Nanatsu suddenly blocked my way, her arms extended to the sides. "You're not! I won't allow you to leave again!", she exclaimed.

...Ugh. Seriously? Again?!

"I thought you said you were fine with me living in Makai? You two said you had accepted it.", I huffed and tried to push her gently out of my way... To which she grabbed my wrist and pushed it away. "We lied! We lied for your sake!", she roared, anger seeping through. "I said I was okay with it, but I was not! And after seeing you almost die, I am more sure than ever that you shouldn't be alone! Mima would just use that against you!", she shouted.

I rolled my eyes. "Nanatsu, don't be chilidsh, I...!" "Now it is me who uses your words! Can't you see that I love you still as much as before?! Chôzen, I have never decided Rumia was more important to me than you! I love you both equally!", she screamed, interupting me.

"Great! And what now? Do you honestly expect me to return and then just let everything happen anew?! You saw that it never worked out!", I shouted into her face, my own anger increasing as well. "Because we never tried to live together! Not... Not all three of us!" "Shut up Nanatsu... I gave up on that ever working. So just let it be as it is, and don't try to make this work when it clearly does not...", I growled, trying to push her away once more... When the door behind her suddenly burned in the darkred flames of the purgatory, blocking my exit.

"I CAN'T LET YOU GO AGAIN! WE CAN'T LET YOU GO AGAIN!", roared Nanatsu, her eyes glowing brightly in the darkred light that represented the purgatory, "...E-especially not if I know that there is someone out there who wants to kill you on first sight... A-and can't you... Can't you see that... We need you, can't you see that?", she whispered, the fire calming down with her, showing that the door was unscathed.

I could only sigh again... She really didn't understand, did she? It was over... I had even given up on her, had said her that I wasn't against a divorce anymore since I had to let go of her for her to be happy with Rumia... "Nanatsu... Look, this...!"

I was stopped when she leaned forwards and put her lips over mine, kissing me out of the blue... And at the same time, I felt how two arms laid around me from behind. "She's right... This can't go on. This relationship can't live without you being here... Without you being part of it.", whispered Rumia into my ear from behind, just before Nanatsu let go of my lips and stepped back. Rumia did so as well.

"...Rumia and I thought long about this, and... And we came to the conclusion that a triangle relationship had been exactly the right thing all along... But not like the one we had before. I mean a triangle relationship as in...", began Nanatsu, but I let out a sigh and stopped her.

How weird it was... How weird it felt to stand here, Nanatsu and Rumia suggesting a relationship that hadn't worked out so far... Because we had never tried it. But what really weird was... That I had two voices in my head. A triangle relationship like Nanatsu and Rumia wanted it now... Was exactly what Byakuren had suggested not too long ago... And what Sly had suggested long ago, back when the problem with Rumia and Nanatsu had begun, even though he had adviced it... In a "different" way...

It was silent as I stood there, Nanatsu in front of me, Rumia behind me. And I knew that both of them were just waiting for an answer from me. ...I waited for it as well.

Could this really work? A relationship like that? We had had a triangle relationship before... Only that back then, both of them had only wanted me, and not each other, like now... So... Was this really going to work now? The only way? Nanatsu had said that their relationship couldn't work without me...

...Besides... Was going back to Makai really the right thing to do? Yukari said I should stay in Gensokyo...

"I... I don't know, but...", I muttered eventually, looking at Nanatsu and then at Rumia, both of them carrying hopeful expressions now... And I couldn't help but smile softly as I saw that...

"...Let's try..."

* * *

><p><em>Ohohoho~ So the three of them finally decided for that kind of relationship? Geez, why didn't they do in the first place!1!<em>

_Ahum. Anyways... Guess that's about it then. With Ten Desires at it's end, all that is left now for Chôzen is to find out about what he can about Mima's plan, get into the Dream World and find out how he can cut his bond wiht the Unfocused World, and then... Then, he's going directly at Mima. _

_I'm feeling a little sorry here for Reimu... Her shrine was finally restored to it's beauty thanks to Yukari's Shikigami, and now it's going to be destroyed again... By herself this time! Is this what Chôzen will need to defeat Mima? That, and the help of everyone else? A dragon scale, a sukima necklace, the blessing of three religions and a demon's world? Everyone wants to defeat Mima now and puts their beliefs, powers and hopes in Chôzen... Will that be enough to defeat Mima?_

_Insanity is going to help as well, Nanatsu and Rumia catch along... And in the worst case, Chôzen will have to unseal the Negative Soul again. And he still has doubts that he can defeat Mima. But first... What is Mima's plan exactly?_

_I also want to mention here that I do feel also sorry for Kurumi... I do really like her, but for the plots sake...! Ah, I'm sorry, Kurumi, please don't hurt me!_

_I guess that's it then... Chôzen is gathering power for the final battle... But still has obstacles in the way. One is the Unfocused World, which Mima used to manipulate him all along... The second problem is Mima's plan doesn't make sense yet, and no one knows where she is... And of course, Chôzen's anger problems, which have been becoming more and more lately, keep on making him weirder and weirder... Is he losing himself?_

_Now that Chôzen is reunited with his two loves... Can they finally make their relationship work? Is there a future for them?_

_Time will tell as we progress into the last intermission arc... And followed directly by it, the final arc..._

_Thank you guys for reading! We've left Ten Desires behind us and finally hit the home stretch... So let us move into the part of Negative Bullet which will end it all! One more intermission arc and one more arc... And we're done here!_

_I will take a two day break, but then I'll write the next chapter... So I hope you enjoyed this chapter again, feel free to review, and I'll see you in the next chapter!_

_So long~_


	88. Chapter 85 Now three

_Ah... Taking a two days rest from Negative Bullet was the right thing. Gave me time to catch up with my Lets Plays and just spend some time just doing real life stuff and all... And of course, to program a game I am working on. Far from finished, but I am doing my best on it._

_By the way, I-Negative Bullet is just about to become one year old! Aw my god! I wanted to finish it before that happens, but I guess it was just not meant to be. But we are nearing the end now, so I'm okay with it. Just a few more updates. The finale of the first book is getting closer and closer! (How I love to say that!)_

_Back to this fanfiction, however. I am continuing to work on this now... Now that we have only this Intermission Arc (3 chapters as usual) and the last arc left. And things are going downhill now. Before Chôzen can confront Mima, he will have to find out first what she has planned, and he will have to cut his connection to the Unfocused World so Mima cannot manipulate him anymore. And for that, he will have to go to Mugenkan._

_And also, Chôzen is finally reunited with Nanatsu and Rumia... And has accepted their suggestion of a triangle relationship. Can that really work? He wants to try, even though it does sound awkward after all they have been through._

_We are nearing the end, people! Let's keep this in mind as we go over to Review time~ *Confetti!*_

**Zurocha...** I replied to your review already in a PM, but I want to mention some things I did in my reply.

Yes, I did say a while ago that I-NB was about to end (about twenty chapters ago *cough*), but what I really was talking about was the "first main plot" of Negative Bullet, which focused on Chôzen's memories. Basically, Negative Bullet consists of two plots which are together the plot of NB. The fist plot is about Chôzen's memories, the second is about Mima becoming a dangerous threat to Gensokyo. And we are in the second plot.

No one will have to worry about I-NB stealing the ideas for future installments to the series... I planned out the entire series already (all books of it) and I make sure that I keep enough ideas for the other installments. Hehe... I bet you will agree with me as soon as you see how I'll start II-Negative Mind in a few weeks. Aside that, I have my partner Hexer04. While he does have great ideas, he also often inspires me in the weirdest ways, resulting in most ideas I have.

My grammar isn't the very best and I am very aware of that. Aside stupid typos, I make so many grammatical errors. The reason for that is that English isn't my first language and I am still learning it. My first language is German, as Zurocha did deduce right. I have spent most of my childhood in Germany, learned German... And German can be quite a hard language, especially if you learn it first and then another language. So please forgive my grammatical errors, I'll do my best to keep them as low as possible from now on (more then I already did), have Hexer04, who proofreads my chapters now, and I'll definetly go back and fix whatever errors I can find as soon as I have the time to do so. But that could take a while, as real life just loves to keep me busy.

You are right, Zurocha... All problems can be fixed given I try to fix them. Which I definetly will.

Thank you very much for this very honest review and I am sure that it will help me in the future.

**Nicholas Crossworth (ch. 84)...** You are reading ahead. Oh wait, you said that. Sorry. *wink*

Like I just said in my reply to Zurocha, I will try to fix typos and other errors over the course of the next weeks, given I have the time to do so. But as real life loves to keep me busy, this may really take a while.

And yes, you really are responsible for the idea I had concerning Kurumi being possessed by Mima... And Elly? She's missing as well... So what could've possibly happened to her? ...You want to know, don't you? You will very soon. After all, Mima isn't done using her pawns as she pleases. Not at all, as Chôzen had to learn just last chapter. However, Mima did manage to possess Kurumi not because she is a vampire, and with that undead, but mainly because she broke Kurumi... But Kurumi being a vampire, undead, didn't help as well, I bet. And that Mima is powerful enough to break even Chôzen (And boy, she did almost!) doesn't help as well!

Meiling was way too serious. Totally unlike her, huh? But much like Chôzen, she isn't herself right now. Our enigma has changed a lot if you look back to previous arcs. He turned from the clumsy, oblivious idiot to a serious, easily enraged and depressed madman. Sure, Insanity's release and the return of his memories may have done their part as well, but Mima has really changed him lately. As Shikieiki and Yukari said: Chôzen isn't himself at all.

...And yes, he was too blunt and emotional when he said that he planned to negate Mima. I'll ask him if the slap tasted good after this chapter, alright? Hehe.

Minoue turned out to be a Yama, but there's still a lot that remains a mystery, I'd say. After all, did Shikieiki lie? Is Minoue already a Yama or about to become one? That's not a thing that will be revealed now, but in the future. In a future installment, where she will be present as well. Negative Mind.

And since we're touching on that already... I'm not going to say much at this point, but yes, there is a reason the next installment to the series will be called Negative Mind. And yes, Mima is like a freaking axe pendulum. Let's just hope that Chôzen will get sliced. *cough* I mean, let's hope that he won't!

Please don't go all Shinki on Chôzen. He has enough problems with one Shinki, a second won't help him. Especially not as long as I am writing this story. *innocent smile* Oh, and the relationship of Chôzen, Nanatsu and Rumia won't stop being complicated, I guess. Not just because of one kiss... After all, they are only 'trying' if it can work for now.

Anyways... TO NARNIA! *blinks when nothing happens, realizes* Ah! I mean... TO MUGENKAN! *Light turns on above*

...and again that damn "catched" mistake! GAH! Why do I always write that when I know it is supposed to be 'caught'?!

**StupidityNowOffersWisdom... **Angry Meiling is angry! But she is clearly on Chôzen's side in this all, so she hasn't done her last to help him! I bet!

_**Nicholas Crossworth (ch. 83)... **_Man, I love your puns. Soga's appearance being shocking. PFFFF xD

I think Yoshika is becoming more and more of a troll as I let her appear again and again.

And Yuuka is getting more dangerous since she allied with Mima. I wonder if there is anything that can stop her? She was dangerous and powerful before, but now that she has Mima's strength as well... Better hide when you see her. Won't help you, but that will at least keep the panic on a low level. I think.

I imagined Miko to be a reasonable person, and that is why I don't think that she would openly despise Byakuren, even though she was sealed up by the Youkhrist. And like you said, people change over time, and Miko had a long time to think about things. But of course, the reunion just had to be a stare off, since neither of them is known to be violent, but the uneasiness still would be there.

Fixed the random "which" instead of "who", by the way.

And yes, the group must be damn naive to actually approach two villians in a cage that are just in there, chillaxing. Their fault. And now, Mima and Yuuka are on the run again. And that despite them being in reach.

_Huh! Long review time here. But there was so much to say and reply to! Thank you all for your reviews! But let's continue, alright?_

_Let's start the chapter, shall we?~_

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Touhou/Project Shrine Maiden, as it belongs to ZUN. However, Chôzen Gekido (and his responsible personalities), Nanatsu no Taizai, Ryoko Jigoku, Shiho Kumo, Kayako Saeki Henge, Minoue and Sly do belong to me, as for I have created them.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Intermission Arc 8.5: My Desire<strong>_

_**Chapter 1: Now three**_

"Chô." Black. Darkness. Don't want to wake up. "Chô!" Again that soft whispering. But I don't want to wake up. I need sleep... The meeting yesterday didn't only keep me awake until far after midnight, but the revealations had bothered me all night, had kept me awake. So was it really a surprise that I just wanted to sleep?

Besides, it was damn comfortable here. Where am I anyways? Why was it so comfortable? I know that the weather outside isn't exactly great or anything. It's cold and rains most of the time. So I am sure that I am not outside. That's good. I think.

Since it's warm here, very warm, I guess I am in a room with a furnace. But that's impossible. The source of heat is too close. As in directly behind me. And directly in front of me? How utterly weird. How can this be?

"Chô~"

That whisper again. It's coming from behind me. Who is behind me? Maybe it won't hurt to give it a peek and see who's trying to wake me up?

Slowly turning my body a little until I was sure that I was looking over my shoulder, I opened my right eye and stared into the dimly lit room, the only light source in the room, aside my open eye, was what little light the curtains let through. And those two red orbs in front of me.

"Rumia...?", I muttered as I remembered the angel of death to have crimson eyes. "No. Think again little Chôzy-boy." My other eye opened as I remembered the voice. And in the light of both eyes, I found Mima smiling at me with a mad expression, sharp teeth sticking out of her mouth.

* * *

><p>My eyes shot open... And I found myself in the same room I had just seen. What the hell had that just been?!<p>

Slowly turning my head to look over my shoulder, I almost expected to find Mima behind me. But I did not. Even though there was somebody behind me in the dimly lit room, her soft breath hitting my neck. Pale arms were laid around my shoulders, holding me close as the woman behind me snuggled into my neck.

Carefully lifting my right hand, making sure not to wake her, I touched my forehead and found that it was wet. Sweat. Cold sweat. What had that just been...? A nightmare? A hallucination? Mima messing with my head again? No. No, the last one was no possibility. After all, both Satori and Koakuma were now guarding my Unfocused World, my mind. No chance that Mima may have invaded my mind, right?

I growled lowly but quiet. After all, I didn't want to wake the woman behind me, which was still holding onto me. Moving my right hand through my hair, I let my thoughts trail off and laid down again. And suddenly realized something.

Slowly rising again until I was looking over my right shoulder, I let my gaze trail from the short, blonde hair over the barely clothed, pale body down to it's slender, very muscular legs. A few scars marred the otherwise beautiful, soft skin.

What was a half-naked Rumia, stripped down to her undergarments, doing in my bed?!

I blinked several times, frowned at the angel of death that held onto me as she softly breathed against my neck. How again did that happen? How again did I once again end up... in my old bed? The bed I had shared with Nanatsu until she and Rumia became a couple?

"...mhm... What's wrong, Chô?", moaned a voice from the other side. I twirled around almost instantly and looked into the deep black eyes. "Is something wrong?", asked Nanatsu with a yawn, before she closed her eyes again for a second and seemed to nod off, before she suddenly opened her eyes again.

I didn't reply. I was still trying to remember what had happened yesterday. I remember the meeting in the Unfocused World last night. Meiling had been way angry and had left earlier. I had found out that Minoue, the mysterious Shinigami, had been a Yama all along. Or, if Shikieiki didn't lie, was about to become one. And I had learned that Mima had been manipulating me ever since my mind had become part of the Unfocused World.

What had happened after that? After the meeting in the Unfocused World, I had laid down on that bed in the guest room. I hadn't been able to sleep immediately. Not with all what I had just heard then on my mind. What had been troubling me the most, however, hadn't only been that Mima had manipulated me all along. No. What also had bugged me, had kept me awake, had been that one question: In the end, when I would face Mima, should fight her back... or just negate her?

Eventually, though, sleep had claimed me, even though it had not been very satisfying.

I had woken up some hours later, tired and exhausted, since my sleep had not been very satisfying, and had made my way down into the kitchen for some breakfast with Nanatsu and Rumia. And I was almost sure that I wanted to head back to Makai right after. What could've possibly...?

Oh. Oh. I remember. Nanatsu.

The Shinigami in front of me, which was also, much like Rumia, clad in only her underwear, was frowning at me. Now that I think of it... I am also wearing only my boxers. Sure reminds me of that one moment with Alice.

"Nothing... Just a bad dream.", I muttered and moved my hand through my hair again. "Are you sure?", asked Nanatsu, apparently not believing me, but I just nodded and calmed her down. A short glance over my shoulder confirmed that Rumia was still asleep.

Turning to Nanatsu again, I softly laid my head down on the pillow and exchanged a glance with Nanatsu, who had been watching me. It remained silent for a while, and I almost expected that she would fall asleep again eventually, but I was soon proved wrong. When Nanatsu spoke up, that was.

"Are you sure this was the right decision?", she whispered lowly. I rose an eyebrow, even though I immediately knew what she was talking about. Us. Me, her and Rumia. Our complicated relationship. The one which neither of us could deny being there. Just... Just being complicated!

"I honestly don't know.", I sighed, "I honestly don't know what is right and what is wrong, Nanatsu. And what makes it even worse is that I can't even trust my own decisions right now. Not as long as Mima can manipulate me." Nanatsu continued to stare at me for a short moment, before she shifted a little. "But she cannot manipulate you anymore. Not all the time! Can't you at least decide when it comes to us?", she whispered silently.

"Even then I wouldn't know.", I grumbled, "Not as long as Mima keeps distracting me from thinking of things other than how to beat her into the next century." "You can't yet, and you know that. Not as long as Mima can invade your mind. So stop worrying about your fight against Mima.", suggested Nanatsu, one hand sliding across my cheek.

"I know.", I sighed, "But you have to understand that everyone trusts me with this. Everyone thinks I can face and defeat Mima, while I myself am not sure about that. After all, Mima had defeated me with just a wink of her hand." "And you know that Byakuren and Miko want to stop her from doing that. You said it yourself: They can stop Mima's pressure by giving you the power of taoism and buddhism.", countered Nanatsu. "Right.", I muttered back. closing my eyes for a second.

"Hey, Chôzen...", began my wife anew, so I opened my eyes to look at her. She was lying on her back and stared up at the ceiling, a thoughtful expression on her face. "You said that Mima has grown powerful since she and Yuuka performed their ritual of bonded hearts, right? That there is now a huge gap in power when one compares Mimas to yours. She is way stronger than you."

Unsure what Nanatsu was playing at, I merely nodded. "So you will need any strength you can possibly get... Isn't that right?", she continued after my nod. "That's right, Mima has grown too powerful and I need to..." "Then please use my power as well. We have perfomed the ritual of bonded hearts as well, after all.", interupted Nanatsu as she turned to me. "WHAT?!", I shouted in shock, completely forgetting where we were and at what time.

"Hm...? Somethin' wrong?", muttered a groggy voice from behind me, and I quickly turned my head to look at Rumia, which had lifted her head a little and had opened her eyes a little. "Nah, everything's alright. Go back to sleep.", I whispered. Rumia looked at me, but then nodded slowly and cuddled back into me. "You're so warm~ It's so comfortable~", she murmured to herself.

Nanatsu and I waited until she had dozed off again before we returned to talk. "Are you serious?!", I hissed towards the Shinigami, which merely nodded with a determined expression. "I can't just do that! Do you even know how much power it would drain from you?!"

Nanatsu continued to stare at me with the same determined expression, leaving me to sigh. "Look, I explain it to you. Whenever Mima and Yuuka take power from each other, they violate the other one. It drains all of your energy and leaves you in a tired, exhausted state. Especially if there's so much of a power difference than there is in between us!", I growled silently. "What do you mean with that?", she asked, showing surprise, doubt.

"If we had about the same power, you wouldn't notice it much. But since I do have incredible powers, a unique and dangerous power, I would definetly hurt you. Great power absorbs other powers if it has the possibility. Like a magnet, it would pull all of your power out of you until you have almost nothing left... In the worst case, it absorbs so much power from you that you basically have no power left. And even worse, if so much power is pulled from you, you may not even wish to live anymore. You will be so exhausted that you only want to die to end your suffering!", I snarled, still making sure that it was silent enough to not wake Rumia.

"Then you will have to control your powers better.", whispered a voice into my neck, startling me. I turned my head around and immediately came face to face with a wide-awake Rumia. "If you would just absorb Nanatsu's power because your's is too great, you have to control it. I am with Nanatsu on this. You will need every little strength you can get.", continued the angel of death.

I let out a small growl, before I took a deep breath and tried to calm down. There it was again. This anger I don't know where it comes from. Is it frustration? Am I just frustrated?

"It isn't easy as that!", I countered, "I would have to control my power while I am also increasing it and use it to the very limit! How am I supposed to do that?" This was followed by silence. Of course, I mean, what should they say? It was exactly like I just said. I cannot control my power while I also push it to the very limit against Mima... Can you control the uncontrollable?

And let's not forget that I would have to control a lot during the fight with Mima. The more power I get, the more I would have to control. Miko's Taoism, Byakuren's buddhism, Kanako and Suwako's shintoism, Shinki's makaian blessing and Meiling's dragonic powers were all powers that I would have to control. And that would be hard already. I wasn't even used to controlling my own power!

"I can't. I just... I just can't!", I growled and sat up, suddenly feeling that it was too warm in here. I was followed by confused glances as I stood up, climbed over Rumia and out of the bed. I needed something to cool down now. Now. I was feeling hot. Way too hot.

I stumbled out of the room, my hands moving over my face to wipe the sweat away. How weird it was. Strange even. I am sure that the warmth that I felt when I had woken up was that of Nanatsu and Rumia, but this... Heat... What I felt right now was too warm to be normal. At least not normal for a cold and moist day in early autumn. Something was wrong.

I eventually made my way to the cool bathroom and threw the door open. The window was open and a soft breeze hit my face immediately, and yet I felt as if my body was overheating from within. I needed something different to cool me down. Water.

My legs gave in before I could reach the sink, but I luckily managed to break my fall by holding onto it. _"Insanity... What's wrong in there?!"_, I called into my own mind in hope that he would know what was wrong. But he didn't respond. In panic, I just turned up the faucet installed by Kappa (And boy had it been expensive!) and dove my hands into the cold water.

Splashing the water into my face, I let the cold spread through my face. And yet the heat didn't seem to vanish. I glanced at my reflection in the mirror, which stared back at me. I looked as always. There was no difference to how I usually looked.

I splashed more water into my face, wanted the heat to be gone. Again, the water had as good as no effect. I repeated the procedure faster now, splashed more and more water into my face, but the heat just didn't seem to vanish.

Before I knew, I found myself panting, longing for air as the heat just seemed to become unbearable. I glanced up at the mirror. And immediately wished I hadn't. Instead of my own reflection, I saw something else. Somebody else. My reflection had been replaced. Replaced with a monstrous image of a mockingly grinning Mima, her eyes a glowing red and her teeth replaced by fangs, a deep scar running across her face with even more teeth sticking out.

Letting out a sharp gasp, I jumped away from the mirror. And after a blinding flash was not only the heat gone, but the monstrous Mima in the mirror was also replaced by my own reflection. Everything was like Mima had never been my reflection and the heat had never been there.

Immediately, my hand moved up to my face. I touched my own face, moved my hand all across my face. I wasn't sure what I thought I would find. Mima's face instead of mine? A monstrous replica? All seemed to be normal, though. What had that just been? A hallucination? The only thing that reminded me of what just happened was my quick breath.

**"Yo! Yo, can you hear me?!"**, exclaimed Insanity in my head. It took me a few seconds to respond. Not with words, though, but a simple nod. I knew Insanity would see it through my eyes in the mirror or would at least feel it. **"Woah, what the hell was just wrong with you? You were screaming for me, but you then just spaced out on me and I couldn't reach you at all!"**, roared the insane personality inside my head.

So it was a hallucination? Not real, merely in my head? Again? Just what was going on? Had Mima manipulated me that much already? Was she still manipulating me, despite Satori and Koakuma guarding my Unfocused World?

"Chô? Is everything alright?", asked another voice, which caused me to cringe slightly. Twirling to the door, I found Rumia standing in the door, looking worried at me. Leaning onto the sink again, I lowered my head and tried to catch my breath. "Yeah. Sure. Nothing wrong here.", I growled. "You're lying.", muttered Rumia, narrowing her eyes, to which they began to glow crimson red. **"...Isn't he, king?"**

I felt Insanity stir in me. And I let him through. Partially. 25% was enough. After all, he didn't need to control my body right now. Merely the right side was enough. It must have looked pretty weird, though, when merely my right eye turned to Rumia, while the left one continued to stare down into the sink. It felt pretty weird, at least.

**"No. He's right everything is fine."**, replied Insanity, **"He's merely a little tired. That's all."** Rumia rose an eyebrow at that, but the crimson glow in her eyes subsided and she rose an eyebrow. "Huh. If you say so.", she muttered, before she looked over her shoulder into the corridor and shook her head. Nanatsu was there, wasn't she?

"Go back to bed.", I suggested while Insanity returned back into my mind, "It's the best thing you can do. We will have a long day. Before we go to Mugenkan, I need to stop somewhere." Rumia turned back to me, and even though she seemed confused, she didn't say a thing and merely nodded. And with that, she retreated into the corridor and closed the door.

The moment that she was out the door, I immediately threw up into the sink. Shit, why did I feel so dizzy? My world was spinning and my legs felt weak. And I had that damn headache. Just what was wrong with me? Was it really only Mima's doing or was I sick? Maybe it was just all that frustration lately? I honestly didn't know. All I knew, however, was that even though I felt sick, I couldn't stop now. I had to confront Mima. I couldn't stop now. Not as long as she was still a threat.

I closed my eyes for a moment and just tried to calm my breath and my heartbeat down, both at a way too fast rate. When I opened my eyes again and looked down into the sink, I found that my vomit had changed into a red liquid. Blood. And just as I suspected, the moment that I looked up into the mirror, I found that horribly deformed Mima standing behind my reflection, laughing mockingly at me. And just like before, all was gone after a bright flash. The blood had turned back into vomit and Mima was no longer in behind my reflection.

Growling to myself, I turned the faucet up until the trickle became a jet of water and washed the vomit away, down the drain. Cleaning my mouth, I felt sick again, knew that I was about to throw up again. But I held it back, shook my head and moved a hand through my hair, moved it down until it rested on the right side of my face. The headache was unbearable by now. But I couldn't give in.

Almost as I suspected, when I opened my eyes again, Mima's horribly deformed face was laughing at me again from inside the mirror. And somehow I did know that I would see it again and again until everything had been solved.

I didn't know whether or not that ugly face of Mima was really there. I didn't know if it was just my exhaustion, my frustration or my stress playing tricks on me. Perhaps Mima was manipulating me again. Or the revealation that Mima had used me all along had been so shocking that I was now constantly telling myself that Mima was manipulating me. I didn't know. But there was a way to find out. A place that could tell me whether or not all I saw was real or hallucination. And it was called Mugenkan. Everything leads there now. Mima and Yuuka could be there, the reason for Mima's plans could be there, the entrance to the dream world was there. All my answers rested within the walls of Mugenkan. And I was going to find them today. Because I surely wasn't willing to see that damn ugly face anylonger. It was creeping me out.

Somehow I did already know that I wouldn't get the sleep I deserved that night either.

* * *

><p>It was some hours later that I was on my way to a certain mansion in Gensokyo with Nanatsu and Rumia following me. Neither of us had spoken a word about the events earlier that night. Neither of us wanted to. Nanatsu didn't want to talk about it probably because of me denying her suggestion of using her power against Mima. And I didn't want to remember the night at all because of the damn hallucinations I had had all the time. And because we didn't talk about it, Rumia did also not.<p>

Luckily, the mansion I was heading too wasn't that far away from my new, or rather old, home. Just behind the forest of magic and the misty lake, to be exact. So I soon dove out of the clouds and down towards the gate in front of the Scarlet Devil Mansion. And exactly as I thought, Meiling stood leaned against the wall next to the gate.

She had her eyes closed and her head lowered, but I knew that, even though it looked like it, she was not sleeping. Instead, Meiling rather used her ability of manipulating ki to feel changes around her, which were caused by the movement of living things. Like us. So I wasn't even surprised when she looked up before I hit the ground, a serious expression on her face. Until she saw Nanatsu and Rumia. The moment she saw them, her serious expression faded and became replaced by the usual cheery Meiling.

"Ah, good day you three!", she exclaimed, "I believe you want to see Ojou-sama, is that right? I shall open the ga...!" "Drop it Meiling. I'm here for you.", I interupted the cheery gatekeeper, which immediately froze in her movements and rose an eyebrow at me, making sure never to stop smiling. "For me? Why would you...?" "I said drop it. That's not you and I am perfectly aware of it. I need to talk to you.", I huffed.

What happened then was shocking. At least for Nanatsu and Rumia. They never had seen the real Meiling behind the cheery mask that she put on while on the job, had they? Guessing from their shocked faces as Meiling's smile dropped and her eyes became hard with seriousness and anger, they had not.

"Ah. I see. What is it then? Is it because of the meeting?", she asked, her cheery voice now hard and almost unforgiving, cold and rejecting. That was the real Meiling. The serious, easily enraged dragon behind the mask of a cheery and loyal gatekeeper from China.

"I wanted to ask you something that had been bugging me a while now. Ever since I first heard it, to be exact. You just reminded me of it during the meeting.", I began, taking a few more steps towards the serious Meiling, didn't stop until there were merely four steps dividing us.

"You mentioned a while ago that Mima was in the hell of blazing fires while I was fighting Utsuho, and you fought her there.", I continued, waited for Meiling to nod to confirm this, which she did. "Did you feel like she had gotten stronger already? Did she say something about her plans or something like that?"

Meiling didn't reply. Instead, she stared straight ahead, possibly going through the events down in the hell of blazing fires again in her head. "No, I don't think...", began Meiling, but suddenly stopped and cringed, "...Wait. There was something about creating the 'complete darkness' and turning Gensokyo into what she had desired as she gave her life for it."

I frowned over my shoulder at Nanatsu and Rumia. The two were exchanging a glance, before they turned back to me and Meiling. "A spirits mind is often warped and distorted during it's death, so Mima may think that she always wanted only to destroy Gensokyo or at least change it.", explained Nanatsu. "Or, in this case, 'complete darkness' may hint at that she wanted Gensokyo to be in darkness. Perhaps everlasting night and no day?", added Rumia.

"We don't know yet, but that may be a lead at least. It's at least something we can search in Mugenkan for.", I commented, before I turned back to Meiling. "Anything else?", I asked, to which the dragon began to nod a little. "Nothing about her plan, but I think I know one of her weak spots.", replied Meiling, "It's her pride. During the whole event in the hell of blazing fires, she continued talking about her own actions and plans in a very proud way. And when you set free your insane side, which she hadn't involved in her plans, she was thrown off guard and it was easy for me to attack her. So if we manage to surprise her and hurt her pride somehow, she may become an easier target. And that may be everything we need. You know what I mean."

I did indeed know what she meant. She was talking about the fact that everything that we would need to defeat Mima was for me to get close to her once. It was just one touch and everything would be as if Mima had never been.

"Right.", I replied, crossing my arms, "So Mima's plan isn't to destroy Gensokyo... Not entirely, rather just how it is. She wants to set free or create this thing that she called 'complete darkness'. So we should search for that in Mugenkan." "And don't forget that her pride may be her weak spot.", added Sakuya Izayoi as she appeared next to Meiling out of thin air. She must have used her time-stop powers.

"Sakuya.", I spoke, greeting the perfect maid, which bowed to us gracefully. "Meiling, dinner is ready. Ojou-sama has asked for your presence.", informed the maid the gatekeeper, which nodded. "I'll be there in a second.", she replied, before she turned towards us again while Sakuya vanished with another curt bow.

"I wish I could accompany you three to Mugenkan, but I fear I can't leave my spot here. Ojou-sama and the others need to be protected. I fear I can only give you advice before you leave. Be wary, do not trust your eyes and ears all the time. Mima may deceive you with traps, may try to seperate you or something like that. So trust each other, search for Mima or her evil schemes, and return safe.", sighed the gatekeeper.

Giving a curt nod, I was about to turn around. But instead of doing that and being on my way with these new informations, I found a very certain blonde woman standing before me. "Chôzen.", greeted the Sukima no Youkai, hiding her mouth behind her folding fan.

"Yukari? What are you doing here?", I asked. "You three are getting along again, right? You three are...", she began, but I was already getting annoyed by her questions and merely snapped at her. "Yes, we are!"

"Fine. Calm down.", huffed the Sukima, lowering her folding fan to hold her hands in front of her in defense. "Now, what are you here for, Yukari? And be honest! I have enough to worry about, and your goddamn...!" "I said calm down and I'll tell you!", interupted Yukari, taking a step back.

"I'm here to deliver Meiling an important message from the others of our small group.", shrugged Yukari and stepped past me to Meiling. But to everyones surprise, she didn't position herself in front of Meiling. Instead, she walked past the gatekeeper, turned around and whispered something in Meiling's ear. And immediately the gatekeeper nodded and stepped in front of Yukari.

"Chôzen! I know you're going to be angry, but please hear me out!", I heard the Sukima no Youkai call out from behind the gatekeeper that now stood in front of her and protected her, "After having heard that you are once more with Nanatsu and Rumia, this time in a triangle relationship, the group has decided an important step in the defeat of Mima."

I narrowed my eyes at the gatekeeper in front of Yukari. It must be something I really wouldn't like for Yukari to ask Meiling to protect her from me. "We did not ask you about it because they know you would've disagreed, so we just decided for you! I am really sorry that we had to decide for you, but you have to see the positive side of this decision... We are forcing you to do something that you would've possibly done anyways!", continued the Sukima. And I felt that weird anger rise up in me again.

It was weird that I did feel this anger, since I used to be a calm and indifferent person once. But lately, I've been more angry than indifferent or calm. Possibly because of how frustrating all of this was!

"Out with it, Yukari! What the hell have you...?!", I shouted, only to be interrupted by Yukari. "The group has decided unanimously that they will allow an exception in Gensokyo's rules because of our bad situation. We have decided that you will have to marry Rumia as well and perform a second ritual of bonded hearts in order to gain even more stre...!" Yukari never got further.

In blind rage upon hearing this, I took a few steps forwards, backhanded Meiling out of the way when she tried to stop me, grabbed Yukari by the throat and pushed her against the wall next to the gate, resulting in a few cracks in the wall as Yukari's head impacted with the red bricks of the wall.

"YOU HAVE DECIDED WHAT?!", I roared. "There is... no other way...!", growled Yukari, struggling against my grip on her throat. When Meiling appeared suddenly behind me, grabbed my right shoulder and pulled on it, a loud cracking noise followed and I let go of Yukari.

The Sukima no Youkai fell to the ground, sat down onto her knees and held her throat, coughing as she took a few breaths. I, on the other hand, stumbled back and held my now dislocated shoulder with my left hand. "You left me no choice! I'm sorry!", growled Meiling, her eyes a feral yellow.

"Listen up, Chôzen, we don't like this either but you will need all strength you can get to defeat Mima, and both Nanatsu and Rumia have plenty of it! If they lend you their strength in your battle against Mima, who borrows power from Yuuka, we may have a chance!", shouted Yukari as she rose from the ground, but I just ignited my right arm in green flames and swung the dislocated arm. The resulting flame-like bullet missed Yukari's head by miles, but I just continued to snarl.

This all didn't help me at all, couldn't they see it?! At first, I did approve of the group, but now they are taking things too far! All of those powers I was supposed to have during the fight against Mima, the things that I am supposed to do before I can beat the living shit out of Mima, but yet not negate her...! And now this!

I can't deny that I do love Rumia. In fact, I love Rumia just as much as Nanatsu, who is my wife, but I can't just marry her like this! I don't even know if our new relationship works out! I have no rights to claim Rumia this way as long as I can't be sure that everything will work out!

I looked back when I felt a hand on my right shoulder. Turning my head so I could look over my right shoulder, I found that it was Rumia's hand. "It's fine, Chôzen.", she assured me. "She's right. It's alright.", added Nanatsu with a curt nod. "But you just...!", I began, but Rumia put her hand over my mouth and looked deep into my eyes. "It's fine, didn't you hear me? It's not like we hate each other or something. Besides, both Nanatsu and I are happy if we can help you somehow. And a ritual of bonded hearts to lend my power to you is one of the best ways to help you against Mima.", reassured me the angel of death with narrowed eyes. "Fine.", I snorted and turned back to Yukari, who was still holding her neck.

"When and where, Yukari?", I growled. "As quick as possible. Tomorrow evening, Koakuma will inform you tonight of the location.", replied the Sukima no Youkai quickly, then bowed and took her parasol, which had fallen to the ground next to her, and then opened a gap behind her. "Like I said, Chôzen, I am sorry. We all are, but we have no choice other than to give you as much power as we have.", she muttered, slowly stepping backwards into her own world.

And at that moment, I said something I rather would've never spoken about. "And what if I can't take all that power?! Are you even aware that all this power that you all are giving me could make me an enemy worse than Mima? Yukari, especially you as my old friend should know that I am nearly completely insane, half of me lusting for nothing more than power."

Yukari stopped for a moment. The whole world seemed to stop for a moment. All around me became quiet as no one dared to say a word. Nanatsu and Rumia just looked at my back with shocked expressions, Meiling just stared ahead with a serious expression... And Yukari looked totally indifferent into my face.

Eventually, though, after what felt like forever, Yukari slowly turned her head and looked somewhere far to my left. "We all know that. And we take that risk.", she whispered. And without another word, jumped backwards into her gap, which closed in behind her.

When no one else said something after a few more minutes, I snorted in my anger, turned away from the Scarlet Devil Mansion, and walked past Nanatsu and Rumia, both still in shock. "We're leaving. Mugenkan is waiting.", I growled, before I looked over my shoulder for a last time. "See ya, Meiling. Thanks for your help.", I muttered, turned away again, and merely jumped off the ground, not even caring if Nanatsu and Rumia were following or not. I had stuff to do. Beating up evil spirits and fuming at the risks the group was willing to take just to beat up Mima instead of just letting me negate her.

* * *

><p>When I landed directly in front of Mugenkan, I didn't slow down for one second or just looked at the mansion. Instead, I walked up to the large and heavy front door of the mansion and rammed my fists against it. "MIMA! YUUKA! I KNOW FOR GODS SAKE THAT YOU TWO SHITHEADS ARE IN THERE! OPEN UP THE DOOR AND I BEAT YOUR SORRY ASSES AROUND!", I roared in my blind anger. Looking back, it was hard to believe that I used to fear Yuuka because she beat me up once just for fun.<p>

But in the end, was it really that surprising for me to be that enraged? The two of them, especially Mima, had ruined my life and were still kicking me with their feet around when I lay on the ground and had nothing! It was time for me, the victim of their bullying, to become the bully myself and just beat them around! Pah! In the end, would anybody even notice if I just negated Mima? If Insanity negated her, nobody would even remember her! And even if somebody did, I could always just say it was an incident! Incidents do happen, do they not?!

"I GIVE YOU THREE SECONDS AND THEN I JUST KNOCK THIS GODDAMN DOOR DOWN AND...!" "Chôzen, what the hell?!", interupted me Nanatsu as she landed to my right and immediately pulled me away from the door, "Do you even know what danger you are getting yourself in?! If they really are in there, they are now alarmed because of you!" "Like I care! It won't help them!", I snapped and tried to break free from Nanatsu's grip, only to receive a hit to the back of my head by Rumia. "Fool! Come back to your senses!", she snarled, but I just glared at her and continued to struggle.

"Huh! Hits don't work on you, huh? Perhaps then...!", huffed the annoyed Rumia, her eyes glowing crimson, **"...King!"** I felt immediately how my limbs became numb and limp. Shit. So much for just waltzing in there and beating them up!

**"Heh. And it was just about to get funny."**, snickered Insanity as he freed himself from Nanatsu's grip with a sudden movement and stretched himself. **"Ugh, damn stiff neck. Anyways! I can see what got him so angry. Perhaps you should just let him get in there and beat them up? Would save us all the trouble."**, commented my insane personality and grinned to himself. "You know that Chôzen isn't himself lately.", huffed Rumia, crossing her arms.

**"I know. Chôzen is far from being himself. Anger, a short fuse, readiness to use violence and eager to just get everything over with. That's not him at all."**, replied Insanity with his usual mad grin. "That's why we need you to keep him controlled. With this, I allow you to take control of his body whenever he is acting out of character. This is temporary. As soon as the connection to the Unfocused World is cut and Mima's influence on him fades and he returns to normal, you will not take control as you please.", commanded the angel of death.

I felt how Insanity became excited at the way Rumia commanded him around, but also how he enjoyed the thought of being in control. **"By the way, he has already calmed down. I let him have control now. Thank you for your service. Have a nice day~"** And just like that, insanity was gone again.

Taking control of my body again, I almost let out a snarl of displeasure. But I knew that I would have to behave now. Otherwise, I would have been just watching things through my own body. "Calmed down?", huffed Rumia with a small grin. I didn't reply and merely turned around and stared at the door.

"You wouldn't have managed to break it down anyways. It is sealed from the inside and a few magical seals reinforce it. There is no way to enter Mugenkan through it.", commented Nanatsu to my left. "You can see magical seals?", I asked, glancing at her from out of the corner of my eyes. "No. But I feel that dark pressure again, and it is not emitted by Mima this time. I'm getting that vibe from that door.", replied my wife.

"So no entrance here. All your anger for nothing, Chôzen. I don't think that they are even at home.", mused Rumia to my right. And I could only agree. I doubt that they are home as well. They wouldn't make it that easy for us. I doubt that the final stage of their plan could be executed in Mugenkan.

_**"Look over here."**_

I frowned when I heard my Flame-Soul speak up and immediately began searching around for it. And eventually I found the little bastard to the right of the stairs leading up to the entrance door. "What's there?", I asked out loud, catching Nanatsu and Rumia's attention as well. _**"Open basement window."**_

Immediately seeing my chance to enter the mansion belonging to Yuuka, I dashed for my Flame-Soul. And indeed, right next to him was an open basement window. Not exactly the biggest basement window, but enough for me to slide in.

I couldn't stop the grin at the thought of finally finding out what Mima was planning and maybe even the source of her power. There had to be something that made her stronger aside Yuuka. There was no way Mima had gotten that powerful just by borrowing some of Yuuka's power.

"Thanks!", I praised the little bastard that was split part of my soul and dove into the window with my feet first, not caring about what would await me on the other side. I had learned that it was pointless in making plans, since they wouldn't work anyways. So why not jump into the darkness of the basement? I could see there, anyways, with those freaky eyes of mine.

The basement turned out to be a very dungeon-like area, the walls and the ground made of gray bricks, some of them cracked or covered with moss and vines. Just like I would've expected from that sadist Yuuka. The room I was in was mostly empty, a few broken doors leaned against one wall, a few plants on one end of the room, a few empty wooden boxes, but nothing of interest. I noticed a set of torches on the walls, but they were neither used nor lit. No one had been in here for a while.

"Chô! Wait for us!", I heard Nanatsu call out from behind me, but I ignored it and continued to search around the room. My Flame-Soul returned to orbit around my head as I walked over to the empty boxes and checked them, just to be sure that they were really empty and nothing was hidden inside them.

Meanwhile, Rumia had slipped through the window as well and landed beneath it, glancing around as well. "Dark place they got here.", she commented as she rose and let her gaze travel through the room. "Hm-mh.", I agreed absentmindedly, looking through the crates.

"Ah, this window is so small!", complained Nanatsu when she tried to slip in as well, imitating me and Rumia by trying it with her feet first. She ended up stuck, however, because of her ample chest, which refused to fit through the small window frame.

I ignored it straight away when Rumia rushed for Nanatsu's aid, while the Shinigami sobbed and complained about being too thick. Nothing unusual, after all. Nanatsu was often like this, even though she was exactly the opposite. It was merely her chest. Made me wonder once more if all Shinigami were busty like that. Komachi, Nanatsu, Minoue...

While Rumia pulled on Nanatsu's legs, I stopped searching through the empty crates, which had turned out to be really empty, and made my way to the only door in the room. Pushing the heavy iron door open, I found myself in a dark, long corridor, which the basement apparently consisted mostly of.

I looked to my left and found a staircase not all too far away from me, which was apparently leading up into Mugenkan. Solves that problem. However, when I looked right, I got the scare of my life and made a jump away. There, leaned around the corner far down the corridor, in the deepest darkness, was that horribly distorted Mima again, laughing at me without a voice, her insane expression worse than ever.

And just as usual, after a short flash of white, she was gone. Just like that, without a trace of having ever been there. Shit. If that doesn't stop soon, I'm going crazy! This goddamn Mima had been chasing me all night, appearing in my dreams and twice in the mirror of the bathroom. And now it was back again. And I knew it wasn't the last time I had seen that hallucination. And I knew it hadn't been the last time that it would scare the living shit out of me.

Calming down, I let out a deep breath and shook my head, holding onto the little sanity left to me. Better not lose it.

"Kyah!"

**THUD!**

Letting out a sigh and glancing back into the room I had come from, I found Nanatsu sitting on top of Rumia after finally getting through the window. Man, just as I expected.

"Get up, you two. I found a way up into Mugenkan.", I informed them and pointed with a thumb over my shoulder... And froze when I heard a feral growl to the right of my head, right aside my ear. Glancing there out of the corner of my eyes, I saw it again. That horribly distorted Mima, leaning over my right shoulder and breathing it's cold breath, which smelled of death, against my neck, spit dropping from it's fangs onto the exposed skin of my right arm, immediately sizzling as it touched my skin. A sharp pain shot through me as I felt how it burned through my skin and I gritted my teeth... Only for it all to be gone in the next second. The pain, the monstrous Mima, the cold breath and even the smell of death. It all was gone as quick as it had appeared.

I felt really weird that moment. Cold. Damn cold opposed to the heat I had experienced the night before during the hallucinations. I felt as if death himself had just hugged me, a feeling of loneliness and emptiness inside me. I hugged myself, hoped that the cold would be gone. But it didn't. Not at first.

It took a moment, but then this weird feeling vanished as well and I felt normal again. As normal as I could feel that moment. "Is everything alright, Chôzen? You became pale all of sudden...", muttered Nanatsu worriedly, but I merely nodded after a few seconds of just staring straight ahead at the ground.

The hallucinations were getting worser. Now they even affected my other senses. At first, the hallucinations had only deceived my sight and my sense of touch, but now I could smell and hear it as well. I even had felt pain, meaning that my sense of touch was completely deceived by those hallucinations. They were getting more realistic every time. And the time between them also seemed to become less.

"Let's... Just go.", I muttered, turning away from the room. I better find that damn entrance to the dream world soon or I might really snap. Something is terribly wrong with me. At first it had only been the unexplainable anger, but now I even saw things nobody else saw. Horrible things. Mima. Is she still messing with my head? Is she responsible for those damn hallucinations?

Nanatsu and Rumia caught up relatively quick after I had left the room and had turned towards the stairs I had seen before. As we walked towards the stairs, we passed several empty prison cells to our right. As if it wasn't weird enough to have prison cells down here, it was even weirder for me. While everyone else saw them as empty, I did not. Every cell that we passed contained that horribly deformed Mima sitting somewhere in it, sometimes hidden in the darkness, sometimes leaning through the bars, sometimes just sitting around, her crimson, mad eyes following me as I walked past the cell she was in, the fangs in her mouth and those sticking out of that scar across her face. But I didn't say a word. I didn't want anybody to know that I was going mad. The last thing I needed was for the group to find out about how much Mima can really manipulate me. If this is Mima's doing, that is, and not just my own sick mind.

Eventually, we reached the stairs and I let out the breath I hadn't even realised I had been holding all along. Looking one last time over my shoulder, searching around for that hallucination, or what was hopefully nothing more than just a hallucination, I didn't find it. Neither in the corridor, nor looking at me from anywhere. It was gone. For now.

Turning around, I found that the wooden stairs ended in front of a white wall with a lightbrown door in it. The door to Mugenkan. Urgh. Better leave this uninviting place down here behind and search for Mima's room upstairs! I'd rather do that than staying down here with this goddamn hallucination freaking the shit out of me!

"Ready?", asked Rumia when she stood pressed against the wall next to the door, one hand on the handle. Both Nanatsu and I pulled our weapons and nodded to the angel of death, which nodded back. Then, turning back to the door, she took a deep breath, summoned Tyrfing, and pushed the door open.

I was the first one to step through, carefully looking left and right, even behind the open door. Nothing. The entrance hall, a gigantic room with two wooden staircases, six large stone pillars and a darkblue marble floor was empty. No one was in there.

No one.

"Clear.", I muttered over my shoulder at Nanatsu and Rumia, but I didn't look at them, my gaze remaining on the large door on the opposite side of the room. The huge door was the same one I had tried to enter through before. It was the entrance door to Mugenkan. And now that I saw it from this side, even I had to admit that there would've been no way I could have possibly knocked down that door.

From this side, it was kept in place by several golden locks, some of them huge, others small. But there was definetly one there of any kind of lock I had ever seen. Slide locks, keyholes, padlocks, and so on. Yuuka had definetly made sure to seal that door. And still we were inside her mansion.

Tch. Fail.

"So no one is home?", asked Rumia sceptically. "I don't know yet, but I guess the bird has flown.", I replied under my breath, listening closely to my surroundings. After all, we had just stepped into the lion's den, and one could never be careful enough once inside. But could I really trust anylonger what I heard or saw?

"We should move instead of staying here. We're not going to find out something if we stay here.", suggested Nanatsu after a short moment of silence. I nodded shortly and turned my gaze from the room's interior to Nanatsu. "Any suggestions? Does somebody know where Mima has her room?", I asked her and Rumia, but both shook their heads almost immediately. Ugh. Just great.

**"I suggest looking around."**, recommended Insanity, leaving me to mutter my 'captain obvious' line and look around once more. But where to go? There were so many doors... Wooden doors, double doors, heavy doors, slightly ajar door with Mima looking around it, metal doors...

MIMA?!

I gasped and turned towards the door I had seen Mima in. It was just four doors down, the door wide open and Mima grinning madly at me. But it once more just turned out to be the fake Mima of my hallucinations. Her eyes crimson as always, grey fangs sticking out of her mouth and that scar across her face. But this time, she had a long, pointy tongue hanging out of her scar. Ugh, she was getting uglier and uglier, and certainly more disturbing every time...

A bright flash and then Mima was gone. But the door remained open. It was the only open door in the room. Perhaps a sign? Or a trap?

"Hey! What the hell?!", shouted Rumia in my face. It was then that I became aware that she had been shaking me the entire time. When had she started doing that? "Just what the hell is wrong with you? You went all freaked out one moment to the other and kept on ignoring us!", snarled Rumia as she let go of me and took a few steps back.

"Nothing. Look, I think we should just take a look around.", I replied, determined to find out more about my goddamn hallucinations and Mima's plans. Letting Nanatsu and Rumia once more behind, I stalked over to the door I had seen that fake Mima in. Screw this all, but my determination was getting the better of me again.

"Hey, wait!", I heard Nanatsu call out, but I didn't and instead continued walking towards the door until I was finally in front of it. I stared deep into the darkness of the corridor behind it. Was what I searched for really in there? Guess there was only one way to find out.

I began walking anew, not even waiting for Nanatsu and Rumia to catch up. I could hear them run up to me, but I still didn't wait. Be it a trap or a sign, I needed to find out what Mugenkan could tell me about my enemy. About Mima. Her past, which I really didn't know much of, her reasons for all of this, her emotions and her intentions. I need to know all of it.

But leaving Rumia and Nanatsu behind turned out to be a mistake quickly. The moment that the door turned out to be a trap. It closed behind me and locked itself, immediately surrounded by a darkgreen glow that indicated that magic was sealing it. "Chôzen!", I heard Rumia roar on the other side of the door, furious knocking on it. So this had been a trap after all. But it had at least confirmed my suspicions: This fake, monstrous and plain ugly Mima I was seeing all the time was a hallucination. A hallucination created by Mima's influence. After all, it had just lured me into a trap.

"Nanatsu, Rumia, I'm fine!", I shouted as I put a hand onto the door. I quickly pulled it away, though, when I felt the door drain my power. So that was how it was supposed to stop me from leaving. "Really? What can you see in there, Chôzen?!", came Nanatsu's voice from the other side of the door.

I turned around slowly and stared into the darkness of the corridor that now lay before me. The cold feeling of an embrace surrounded me again, even though this fake Mima was not really embracing me this time. Instead, I glared with narrowed eyes at all those slightly ajar doors.

"Nothing.", I lied under a snarl as I saw them leaning out of the doors. All of those fake Mimas, all laughing mockingly at me. "Chôzy-boy~", I heard Mima's voice call out from the end of the corridor, even though I was aware that only I could hear it, "You're visiting Yuuka's and my home right now, huh? I am so sorry I can't be there right now, but Yuuka and I are preparing a surprise party for you~ Whoops, did I just tell you about it? Stupid old me."

The cackle of the evil spirit that echoed through the corridor, even though I knew it was in my head rather than in the corridor. "But being the good host I am, I left a small present for you in the mansion! It's in the basement, so why don't you go down there and say hello to my little presents? They've been bad pets, but I taught them how to be a good pet, so they are all nice now. You should really spent them a visit. Oh, and while you are at it, could you please look if they still have enough food and water? I kind of forgot them.", continued the evil spirits cackle inside my head, "...have a nice day, Chôzy-boy. We'll see each other soon~ Kisses from me."

And after a bright flash, it was gone. The voice, the fake Mimas, the cold. And I knew that I had to make sure of two things immediately. "Rumia! Nanatsu!", I called out over my shoulder at the door. "What? Something wrong?", was Rumia's reply.

"I need you two to stay calm now. I think I may have a lead in here, but I also...", I began, but trailed off as I realised that I had to tell the two now what I had just heard from Mima without telling them that the evil spirit was still manipulating me. "But what? Chôzen!", I heard Nanatsu call out, to which I sighed under my breath.

"I just found this weird note here.", I lied, "It says something about something sealed in the basement. I need you two to be careful now and don't do anything drastic. See if you two can seal the door we came from earlier with some furniture or something. Do not leave the entrance hall unless you are in danger. And try to find out how to unlock the front door. We may have to escape later on, and I don't think that the windows are not reinforced with some magic."

I heard confused muttering behind the door before a reply came eventually. "Fine. We see what we can do about the front door. And you're right. Rumia just tried to break through a window with Tyrfing. The window isn't even broken in the slightest.", came Nanatsu's reply.

I nodded to myself and glanced down the dark corridor again. There may be a hint somewhere here. "I'm going to see if I find some hints and an alternate way back to you two. This door is clearly locked.", I grumbled. "Fine. We try to unlock that door.", replied Nanatsu. "And don't forget to seal the basement door. Don't go in there before I haven't returned."

When no reply came, I huffed to myself and left the sealed door behind. There was no other way now than into the darkness of this corridor. Into more of Mima's traps, without a doubt. With more of those freaky hallucinations. Apropos...

_"Insanity."_, I called into my own mind. **"Yes?"**, came the reply almost immediately. _"You have noticed how I spaced out all this time, right?" _**"Kind of. What's that about, huh?"** _"Hallucinations. Mima is still manipulating me." _**"Ah. So we had been right. Flame-Soul and I had expected that, but of course had hoped that it would not be the case." **_"I see. I need you to take a look. See if you can find Mima somewhere in my Unfocused World. Search in every place. And please check on Koakuma and Satori. I have the bad feeling that Mima did something to them." _**"Understood. I'll be back in a moment. Trust me." **

And when I felt Insanity's presence vanish from my conciousness into my Unfocused World, I tightened my fists. Then let's see what...

A sudden scream caused me to freeze up. It was coming from down the corridor and seemed to get louder. Was the source of it getting closer? What was this, another trap?!

I went into a battle stance and readied to fight whatever was coming closer to me. But then, the scream was suddenly gone, left me with a deep frown and utterly confused. Just what had that been about just...?! "SURPRISE!", yelled the same voice that had just screamed, right before a monstrous Mima jumped out of the darkness and right into my face.

Letting out a scream I rose my hands to defend myself. Only to be left with half of a heartattack when I realised that it had just been another hallucination. And one damn realistic! Mima's laughter echoed through my head as a white flash in front of my eyes told me that the hallucination was over. Shit! I see when the hallucination ends, but I never notice when I am thrown in one! I am totally unprepared!

_**"Calm down. We need you focused on this, Insanity can't keep you controlled right now. Take a deep breath and relax. I am here, and I need you here as well. I need you to focus on this."**_, growled my Flame-Soul as it hit me in the side of my face with it's body, since it hadn't any hands or anything to nudge me with. "Fine.", I muttered and moved a hand through my hair, "Fine, I'll try."

_**"That's the spirit. Now let's leave this corridor behind. Take a door. I don't think that Mima has left any hints in the corridors."**_, replied my Flame-Soul and returned to orbiting around my head. I rolled my eyes at his behaviour and opened the next door to my right. And to my utter surprise, I found myself in a small library after I had opened the door.

It was a nice and cozy place. At least on my side of the room. Since no source of light was in between the large bookshelves, most of them were hidden in a dim light, while my side of the room was illuminated by a lit fireplace. How strange. The fireplace was lit despite no one being at home. And the wood inside was as good as not burned at all. Someone had just put new wood in the fireplace. This was not a good sign.

Immediately I went into panic mode and scanned the room for any sign of movement. Since the light of my eyes didn't reach the darker area of the room, I couldn't be sure if someone was hiding there, but I dared to enter the room nontheless.

And immediately had another pseudo-heartattack when someone slowly rose from behind the cozy white couch. I could imagine Yuuka sitting on there on a sunny sunday or a warm evening, reading her favourite book. But I did not imagine that freaky fake Mima to appear from behind it all of sudden, not moving a muscle as she rose, stare at me in her freaky way, and then slowly sink behind it again. Shit!

I turned my head away and shook it. Okay, this is going to far. This is getting way too freaky!

Growling to myself, I entered the room nontheless after the blinding white flash told me that the hallucination was over. For how long, I didn't know. All I knew was that the hallucinations became more, worse and the time in between them became less. Insanity, I just hope you find her quickly. Otherwise, I think I might go nuts.

I trust in you, Insanity. I can't do a thing, entering the Unfocused World myself would allow Mima free control of me, so I just can try to find out more about Mima and Yuuka here, while you are in there...

* * *

><p><em>Insanity's PoV<em>

When I opened my eyes, I found myself in the pub that was without a doubt one of the shadiest place in this world of Chôzen. Whenever I communicate with Chôzen as long as he is in control, I have to close my eyes, since I have to sink out of this unconcious world and into the concious part which the one that controls the body is in.

I put the glass in my hands down and rose from the chair I sat on. If Chôzen was right and Mima was in this world, then she wasn't in here. "Hm? Where are you going?", asked Koakuma as she looked up from the wine in the glass in front of her.

**"Mima."**, I replied merely in a monotone voice and left the area behind the bar, where I usually was. From there, I could reach all the different liquors under and behind the bar, so it was the best area in the whole Unfocused World. In my opinion at least.

After leaving that area, I found myself immediately less excited. There was no liquor in reach and no fight in sight, and I actually didn't give a shit about Mima. If she had to fight like that, she was no exciting opponent. I can't say that I don't like this new company in here. The devil was a nice companion and actually a nice sight. And she could definetly hold her liquor.

That other girl, Chôzen's so-called "little sister" Satori wasn't as nice to be around. She had average looks (I'm not into that kind of thing), didn't talk much and only scolded me, and she refused to drink any liquor. I can accept her, but she is a spoilsport.

Since Mima isn't in here, I guess she must be somewhere outside, possibly hiding in the outskirts of Chôzen's mind. Even she wouldn't dare to enter this far into it's center. **"Is Satori still outside?"**, I asked as I stopped directly in behind Koakuma on my way towards the exit of the pub.

The little devil turned to look over her shoulder with a smirk. "She is. Why, I wonder, are you asking? Can't take your thoughts of her, hm, you pervert?", asked the devil out of character for her. Or at least that's what others thought. I, on the other hand, was pretty sure that this now was her true self, that she acted all along, acted like she was someone else. She wasn't shy. Wasn't a prude. Tell me what you want, but I've never seen a succubus, a demon of pleasure, that was either a prude or shy. And very less both of it!

**"No. I am not interested in little girls, and especially not in flat girls."**, I huffed back. "So~?", asked Koakuma with a mischievous smirk on her lips, "Then what about those here?" I glanced into her direction and found myself smirking to myself when I saw how Koakuma shook her upper body a little and then put her hands onto her breasts. **"Neat."**, I whistled, feeling playful all of sudden. And that even though her aura shouldn't affect me in here. Abilities limited to aura don't work in here.

"I knew you'd like them.", she giggled, opening her black dress a little to reveal her cleavage, licking her lips lustily. She has very nice lips, I've got to say. Juicy and red. Just how I like them. I wouldn't mind biting down on those a little. Maybe even leave that one or other wound or maybe even scar...

**"As much as I'd like to stay around a little longer, I need to find Mima."**, I chuckled, turning away again. But Koakuma was immediately out of her chair and in my way, grinning at me with that lecherous glint in her eyes as she licked over her lips again and closed in on me, her right hand holding her wine glass. "You really have to go~?", she breathed when she stood directly in front of me, her body touching mine. **"Yeah."**, I replied, even though I felt like I could play a little longer with her. Because that's what she is if she wants to play with me like that. Just my little plaything.

I watched as Koakuma slowly rose her glass to her full, bloodred lips and poured the darkred, almost bloodcoloured wine into her mouth with almost disgusting pleasure. But this was anything but disgusting to me. If anything, this rather turned me on.

My excitement grew even more when Koakuma spilled some of the wine, causing it to flow down her chin and drip from there right into her cleavage. Damn, I have to correct myself. They weren't only neat, her breasts were fucking perfect! Just as perfect as Rumia's.

I caught myself licking my canines and smacked my lips. Man, this is a fucking succubus in front of me, and I'm still holding back here? Man, Chôzen must mean more to me than I know. Besides, Rumia is my queen, and not that succubus here. Rumia used to be, at least, and is on the best way to become it again.

Instead of swallowing the wine in her mouth, Koakuma closed her mouth, spilled some more on purpose, and closed the distance between us a bit more, causing the rest of the wine on her chin to drop down onto my chest. Still feeling playful, I opened my mouth a little. And that was what the succubus had waited for. Closing the distance completely, she kissed me and shared the wine with me. And shoved her tongue deep into my mouth.

I could get fucking used to this. Getting a kiss from a succubus is the greatest thing you can imagine. And this is just a kiss. Imagine the real thing.

_**"Ugh. Get a room you two. That's disgusting."**_

Koakuma and I broke our kiss, more of the wine spilling as our mouths seperated, but we both swallowed the wine in our mouth and turned to the incarnation of the Flame-Soul, which sat on the billard table on the other end of the pub, glaring with disgust at us.

**"Jealous?"**, I mocked him, letting go of the succubus I had embraced. _**"Don't you have something to do? Looking for Mima, for example?"**_, snarled the replica with the burning head. **"Why don't you go yourself if you know that, genius? You're the bright one. Literally."**, I snickered and leaned against the bar, crossing my arms. _**"Because I am not as powerful as you and Chôzen are. So get your ass out there! Chôzen needs our help!"**_, huffed the Flame-Soul's incarnation, leaving me to chuckle to myself. **"I'm outside then. See ya in a minute, greeny."**, I called over my shoulder at the Flame-Soul as I pushed myself off the bar and turned once more to the door leading outside.

"Make sure you'll be quick out there... I feel lonely very easily.", breathed the succubus as I walked past her, a smirk once more on my lips. **"Got'cha, babe."**, I snickered and opened the door leading outside. I must say... I really like that succubus. Not as much as I love Rumia, but that Koakuma really could become an interesting little plaything.

* * *

><p><em>Chôzen's PoV<em>

Insanity was taking awfully long. Had something gone wrong in there? I wish I could just find out, but... _**"He's fine. He's just being a sloth and he's slow as hell. Don't worry."**_, replied my Flame-Soul, however, even though it sounded like he was annoyed or even enraged at something. Had Insanity done something to him?

_"I see. I hope he finds Mima fast."_, I commented and pulled another book out of the bookshelf in front of me, _"Anyways, I don't think that anything is here. I checked so many books now and neither of them has contained a hint. I don't think she'd be hiding something important as notes in this library. She keeps them in her room, I bet." __**"Possibly."**_

This library here has some very interesting books, though. Mostly about different plants and seeds, biomes, day and night and stuff like that. Everything you need to grow the most different plants in the whole world, in other words.

I shouldn't let myself be distracted though. I admit that the thought of reading these books sounds a little interesting, and I bet Meiling would like to read one or two of those, but I don't have the time right now. However, that one book there, directly in front of my eyes...

"End of daylight - When the flower withers.", I read the title quietly. What an interesting title. I wonder what it would be about? A small peek would've hurt nobody, and who would have cared if I took one more book from that bookshelf, peek inside and put it back?

So I moved my left hand and put it atop the book, then slowly pulled it out, careful to not pull out more. After all, I couldn't be sure if no one was at home. Mima may have said that she wasn't at home, but she never mentioned where Yuuka was. Also, Mima was known to lie. So I better don't trust a word she said.

Now let's see... There we go, and this book is...!

I was about to open the book and look inside. Was. If it hadn't been for what I could see now through the hole in the books where the book in my hands had been placed before. From there, a red eye stared at me. Someone was on the other side of that bookshelf!

I stumbled backwards and let go of the book in my hands. Shit, this just had to happen, right?! Was that one of Mima's "presents"? How did it get out of the basement?! Was there a second door somewhere?!

"Chôzy-boy~", sung a familiar voice as the eye vanished from the hole and steps became audible. Shit, that had been Yuuka's voice! That was Yuuka!

"I see you like my books, don't you? You could've asked me before you just open them~", she continued and her steps stopped for a second... But they sounded heavy. Totally unlike her usual light steps. She had reached the end of her row and would come into view any second now. In a moment, she would've rounded the corner and would be in my row. And then, she would blast me to nirvana.

Shit, it seems I would have to fight a little earlier than I had hoped! And, to be honest, I really hoped I would have not to fight Yuuka. After all, she was just another of Mima's pawns, was she not? She may be Mima's best pawn, her queen, but that didn't mean that she was just as evil as Mima.

A pale hand came into my view, followed by Yuuka peeking around the edge with her eyes closed and a warm smile. A creepy smile, in my opinion. "How good to know that you came to visit again! You haven't been here in a long while!", she sung as she continued to round the corner. And I got the shock of my life.

Yuuka looked horrible.

She had a hunchback, different tall flowers growing from it, their stigma each showing a face of Yuuka with a different emotion, but they all were fixed on me. Her fingers had deformed themselves into small shovels and had lost their nails. Spikes protruded from her arms, but they looked a lot like fenceposts. Dirt was spread all across her backside, making her look essentially like a walking garden with those weird flowers on her back.

Her head had remained the same. At least that was what I thought until I noticed that her green hair now consisted of green leaves and that her 'face' was just another flower. I learned that when the happy, smiling face I had just seen ripped out of it's location, moved over her shoulder onto her back, all while another of those creepy Yuuka-faced flowers moved into it's place. This one had it's eyes open and a smaller smile. And it was staring directly at me.

"Come on, I'll make you a tea, little Chôzy-boy. Let us wait together until Mima is back.", spoke Yuuka, but her mouth didn't move at all. Instead, a new mouth opened up. On her exposed stomach. Her clothes had been torn in several locations and her midriff was completely exposed.

And that abomination was coming closer to me, extending one of her deformed hands towards me. Panic kicked in. "No thanks, Yuuka!", I shouted and jumped up, backing away from her as she continued to close in on me, "I think I just kick your ass here, wait for Mima, and defeat her as well! I've looked through your damn plans!"

At this, the Yuuka-abomination stopped and continued to stare at me. Until her face suddenly moved away and was replaced by another one. An angry one. "You're not really nice. I'm just nice to you and even offer you a tea, and you refuse and even insult me and my wife! Be lucky that I am not offended!", replied the Yuuka abomination in a sharp tone, before her face changed again. This time for a sadistic expression. "But I like your suggestion of playing a game until my wife returns home. Fine, let's play a game, little Chôzy-boy!", she roared and dashed towards me, her fencepost-spikes turned towards me.

I jumped out of the way and landed on the bookshelf to my right as Yuuka dashed past and hit a shelf, causing it to break under the force of her tackle. And when she turned around to look at me with all those creepy faces, I noticed that the wall behind the bookshelf she had tackled now had holes in it. So the fenceposts really were as sharp as spikes. I'm not going to like this...!

* * *

><p><em>Insanity's PoV<em>

Ugh. Great. It's raining here. I think I just go back into the pub to that succubus. But then Chôzen is going to kick my ass again. Ugh, how I hate being just a personality.

Now, whatever. I'm on the cold and wet town square, and the warm and cozy pub is behind me. No need to explain where I'd rather be, right? But I have to find that goddamn spirit. She could be anywhere around here. She's probably in the outskirts of this...

What's that on the ground over there?

The small bundle of purple and blue that lay next to the fountain picked my interest. Something you don't see everyday in here. Who knows, maybe Mima has something to do with that?

It turned out that I was right very quickly. Awfully right. After only a few steps I found out that the bundle was no actual bundle, but rather a person lying on the ground. Face-down in a puddle. The purple turned out to be hair and the blue a blue shirt.

Shit, that was Satori!

I picked up my pace and started running towards the girl on the ground, my gaze trailing left and right on the town square, fearing that Mima was still around. Come on, please tell me that this girl is unconscious and not dead! She can't be dead! Chôzen is going to kill me!

With a last jump, I was aside that girl and came to a sliding stop. I fell to my knees and immediately turned the girl around. Her face was covered in dirt, water running down it. She wasn't moving an inch. Not a single bit. But she was breathing. And had a pulse. Luckily.

"Hm-hm-hm. Don't worry, she's alright. She's just out cold. Really stupid for her to walk in the rain like that. She'll catch a cold for sure."

I twirled around and found the evil spirit standing right behind me, glaring down at me. Reacting immediately, I turned around and punched her with my right arm covered in crimson negative energy, but the evil spirit merely rose her left hand and created a shield of twilight energy in front of her, which took the attack for her, but also caused her to slide backwards.

Shit. But at least I do have an advantage here. She can't use that dark magic power of hers. Her powers are reduced to their natural level in here. No power from Yuuka and certainly no increase by whatever strengthens them. It's just the normal Mima and me.

Grabbing the unconscious girl next to me, I threw her over my shoulder. But I never stopped to glare at the evil spirit, even as I jumped away from the fountain and broke through the guest room window of that replica of Chôzen's home.

I placed the unconscious Satori on the bed, stared a few more seconds at the poor girl, then twirled around and left the room again. Landing next to the fountain, I found Mima still in the same spot as before. She hadn't moved.

Looks like there's a final showdown in here. Hope you can forgive me, Chôzen, but if I can kill her here, you won't have much of her. Because being killed in this world means that your mind is dead, leaving your body back as an empty shell.

"So we finally meet in person, insane one. I've heard much about you. Only bad things, of course.", began Mima with a self-pleased smirk. **"Oh really? I've seen your ugly face enough times already, and I don't want to hear the story behind it."**, I growled, going into a defensive stance.

"Oh, but I promise you, this will be the last time you see it.", replied Mima with a shrug, before she took a few steps forwards, her ghost tail changing into feet as she did. **"You've got guts to come in here. Especially this far. You are in the very center of Chôzen's Unfocused World right now."**, I snarled and closed in on her as well, my eyes narrowed on her.

"I know. I can manipulate him better the closer I am to the center.", replied Mima nonchalantly, shrugging. I've got a bad feeling right now. She doesn't show fear in the slightest, despite having none of her new powers in here. And Yuuka isn't around here. What makes her so sure that she wins?!

**"I've found you now, so get your ass out of here or I'm going to negate it."**, I hissed the moment that both Mima and I stopped, six feet seperating us. "You can't negate in here just as much as I can't use my new powers. It's the rule of the Unfocused World. Power is limited to it's natural level, and any abilities and powers regarding aura are useless."

She was right. Shit. She knew more of this world that I had hoped.

**"Irrelevant. So get your ass out of here!"**, I roared. But Mima just chuckled, causing me to cringe. I don't like how confident she is at all! "No. I've still got stuff to do here. That pesky girl is out cold. She was about to alarm you. Foolish girl, huh?", grinned Mima in her confidence, tilting her head a little as she crossed her arms under her chest.

"I delivered my message, tortured Chôzen a little... All that is left for me to do here is to break a main pillar of his power. Just so he can't get dangerous to me." **"Main pillar, you say? Sorry, no pillars around here. Except for the massive one up your ass."**, I sneered. "So? Then how about that pillar in front of me? Are you not the more powerful side of Chôzen? Ten times his power?"

Even though I tried to hold it back, I felt how my eyes widened. "Oh yes, I know about that. I listened to your stupid crap. And I came to the conclusion that you are the only thing related to Chôzen that is really dangerous to me. Let's face it: He himself is just a weakling. He wouldn't even be able to put a scratch on me. You, on the other hand..."

I didn't let her continue and jumped straight towards her, my right arm ablaze again. She jumped out of the way, however, and so I just hit the ground, breaking it with my punch. "Oh, so you want to play? Fine with me, I've got plenty of time to break you!", laughed Mima from where she stood now.

_~ Insane Enigma defends his home against evil spirit! Music cue: IRON ATTACK! - The From Hell ~_

Mima summoned her silver crescent staff and swung it once, creating a large, green crescent in midair, which rushed towards me. I jumped over the giant object and landed right behind it. Somewhere behind me, I heard how the gigantic thing impacted with one of the distorted houses in a giant explosion.

Rubble was blown past me, gigantic rocks and smaller stones. And that came in handy. I jumped and landed on a large rock that rushed past me, pushed off it again and held onto the lower side of another large rock, just before a laser came into my direction.

I let go of the rock and fell onto another one, just as the one I had been holding onto exploded. Jumping off the rock I stood now on, I grabbed another gigantic rock, but this time, I used the momentum of my jump to swing the rock around. And eventually, I changed it's course and threw it at Mima.

The evil spirit threw a laser at it, causing it to explode. But she hadn't suspected me in behind it. I had used the rock to cover myself. And Mima was caught of guard when I emerged from the explosion, my attack already prepared. She let out a growl and stumbled backwards when I hit her face with my already charged, bony fist.

Yes, my hand had changed as well, and so had that of the Flame-Soul. Being perfect replicas of Chôzen, we all share the same appearance, which includes any change that the original body gets. And when Chôzen's hand burned away, so did that of the Flame-Soul and me.

Mima swung her crescent staff blindly because she wasn't able to see for a moment due to my attack. In her berserker-like swinging, she hit my feet and knocked me over onto my back. Too bad that she also regained sight that moment.

She spotted me on the ground and began to grin in a sadistic manner. Rising her crescent staff over her head, I immediately realised she was about to impale me with that thing, so I rolled out of the way as the thing came down and almost decapitated me.

Twirling on my back, I kicked Mima's hands. She let out a yelp of pain and her grip on her crescent staff eased. My chance! I kicked the thing, which stuck in the ground, and watched in amusement how it flew away from the evil spirit.

Mima reacted immediately and went red in anger. Extending an arm into my direction, she fired a laser, which missed me and hit the fountain instead, blowing it up. Rubble rained down on me, but I ignored that and just threw myself at her again.

I knew Mima didn't look like it, but she turned out to be skilled in close combat as well. She blocked my ablaze arm with a shield of energy, then kicked me in the left side with her feet, twirled on the spot and kicked me into the chest, throwing me back.

I impacted painfully on my back in the remains of the fountain, one arm in the black water. Opening my eyes, I found Mima standing above me, aiming her right arm at me, the laser already charged. This would be a point blank hit in my face. Something quite painful considering we were not using spellcards rules. But I had a dirty trick in my sleeve, as usual.

I swung the arm which had been in the black water. And just like I had hoped, the black water hit Mima's eyes and she screamed out pain and closed them as she flinched. And the laser supposed to hit me flew past my head and hit a building. The pub's roof.

_**"What the hell is going on outside here...?!"**__,_ I heard the Flame-Soul shout, right before he noticed the rubble falling down on him and Koakuma, who had looked out of the door with him. He pushed the succubus back inside and then jumped out.

Meanwhile, I had kicked Mima into her oh-so-pretty face and had sent her through the air until she impacted on her back a good distance from me. _**"Need some help?"**_, I heard the Flame-Soul say as he put a hand onto my left shoulder.

And even though it went pretty good so far, I knew I couldn't allow Mima any second longer inside her. So I knew I had to let him help me. **"I'm fine, but I guess I can need some help if we want to throw her out as fast as possible."**, I growled and watched as Mima rose from the ground. _**"We better hurry up... Chôzen is fighting out there as well, and the last thing he needs is hallucinations that distract him. He's fighting a monstrous Yuuka."**_

I frowned and glanced at him. **"Monstrous Yuuka?"** _**"Yeah. Yuuka has mutated into something really freaky..."**_, replied the Flame-Soul. **"Fine."**, I huffed, **"I don't know what the shit you are talking about, but we better hurry up then. Alright, let's kick her out."**

And without further words, I set my right arm ablaze again. Now we really had to kick that goddamn spirit out...

_~ Music fades out ~_

* * *

><p><em>Chôzen's PoV<em>

"You look like a scared cat if you keep on staying up there.", I heard Yuuka laugh beneath me. Looking over the edge of the bookshelf I was cowering on, I found the deformed Youkai standing at the foot of the bookshelf. Shit, not again!

I jumped off the bookshelf and landed on another one. Just in time, as Yuuka swung her shovel-fingered hands and slashed through the side of the shelf, causing it to break and fall over. Just like with all of the other bookshelves I had been cowering on.

I had tried fighting her for a bit, but it was like she was immune to all the pain: She just absorbed my attacks as if they were nothing and continued chasing me through the library. I need another way to attack her. I can't flee forever, there are only a few bookshelves left on which I can escape her. As weird as it was, it seemed that Yuuka was no longer able to fly.

"Come down here, kitty. Mommy Yuuka only wants to pet you~", laughed the insane Flower Youkai as she twirled around and broke the bookshelf I was sitting on. Great, the next one down! I guess that leaves me no other choice than to actually fight her and see what I can do. Maybe I can use the room to my advantage?

_~ The walking enigma against the mutated Yuuka is brought you by: Alice Music - Sleeping Terror ~ _

I landed on the mutated Yuuka's shoulders and then jumped off them again. She tried to hit me with her newly achieved shovel-fingers, but wasn't fast enough and had to turn around to chase me through the room.

She began to run and I immediately found myself grinning a bit. Whenever she had started running since she looked like that, she couldn't just stopped and rushed into things headfirst. Not that that seemed to do any damage to her, but it might be a start.

I waited for her to catch up to me before I turned and jumped away, letting her run past me into a wall. It cracked when her sharp shovel-fingers dug into it, but Yuuka didn't seem to be even dazed by the impact into the wall. Instead, she twirled around, ripped through the wall with her fingers like it was made out of paper, and began to stomp towards me. She also seemed to have gained weight in her new appearance. Her steps seemed a lot more heavier than I remember them. But that could also be because her weight had shifted to a different spot.

She didn't even hurry up. She knew she had all time in the world. I couldn't escape the room like that, since she had thrown a bookshelf in front of the door I had entered through, and there was no other way to escape the room. There was a possibility that she would eventually break through the wall and allow me escape that way, but somehow I didn't feel like escaping from her. But also, I didn't want to play my trump card and negate her. I was okay with negating Mima if I had to, but not Yuuka. Cause in my opinion, Yuuka was merely manipulated by Mima.

I mean, why should Yuuka help Mima? For what reason? What would she gain? Nothing. Mima had nothing to offer to her. Yuuka wasn't lusting for power, wasn't one who wanted control over everything. She was just a peaceful Flower Youkai that easily lost her temper when it came to her flowers being hurten. This led to only one conclusion: Mima was manipulating Yuuka, making her just another one of her pawns. And I am not erasing someone completely innocent!

Yuuka reached me and moved her left hand back, ready to slash me with it, but I jumped towards her and kicked her into the face. No response from her though, so I had to dive out of the way of her claw. "Don't you want to be hugged by me, little Chôzy-boy?", asked that mouth on her stomach before it began to giggle. Freaky. I knew some people think with their stomach, but this is taking that to an entire new level!

"I'm fine, thanks. I get enough hugs.", I replied with a little disgust and brought some more distance in between me and that freaky Yuuka. Really now, I don't want to know how she kisses someone with that mouth.

...Oh god, too late, go away, disgusting thoughts!

"You're avoiding me. I think a little shower of love will do you good!", exclaimed Yuuka. And at that, the mouth of her face actually opened. _"Shower of love?"_, I thought as I jumped backwards against a bookshelf and held onto it.

I found myself in shock when something left Yuuka's mouth. A pink parasol. Freaky. But at least that explains the thing with the shower. But why love?

"LOVE SIGN 'ORIGINAL MASTER SPARK'!", echoed Yuuka's voice all around, catching me off guard. "That kind of love!", I gasped and jumped aside and hid behind another bookshelf, just as the Master Spark that was even more powerful than Marisa's broke through the air and ripped a hole into the bookshelf and the wall I had been in front of.

"How sad. I missed.", I heard Yuuka sigh, before I heard her heavy steps again. "Are we playing hide and seek now?", she shouted. Shit, her steps are getting closer... And there she is already! Oh my god, that face!

Her smiling face peeked around a corner of the bookshelf I hid behind. "I am really good at that game!", she sung and opened her mouth again, her eyes rolling into the back of her head as the parasol emerged from her mouth. Crap!

I was about to escape, but hit my shoulder against the bookshelf in the process. Nontheless, I managed to escape from her Master Spark. But the bookshelf was swaying dangerously now. "Stop fleeing.", I heard Yuuka shout, before she began to stomp towards me again. A bad move.

Her stomping caused the bookshelf, which was already swaying, to sway even more... Before it fell. Right on top of her. "AAAAAAARGH!", echoed her pained scream through the library as she was buried underneath the heavy bookshelf. But only for a short moment, as she broke through it pretty quickly, emerged from it and glared at me with the angry face now being in place of the happy one.

"That hurt!", she complained, before she began charging at me again. _"At last. Thought she was invincible."_, I thought and jumped out of the way. Sadly not fast enough, and she hit me as she charged. Pain shot through me as she rammed into me with the force of a train.

"Got you!", she exclaimed, before she put her hands around me and began to squeeze, "Now let me hug you to death! I heard that Youkai make an excellent fertilizer!" "Not true...!", I snarled and tried to free myself from her embrace. And then suddenly, that flower with the happy face was in front of my face and smiled at me.

...Before it's eyes rolled into the back of her head and it's mouth opened and a sizzling, lightgreen liquid ran from it. ACID!

I struggled even more against Yuuka's grip now, but she continued to hold me. This is bad! Come on, I need to free myself before that stuff hits me!

I swung my head around and struggled, but with my arms unable to move due to her grip, there was no way for me to hurt her, as my kicks just seemed to be uneffective against her... Was there?

Ew, I'm so going to regret this, but...

"KYAAAARG!", screamed the monstrous Yuuka and stumbled backwards, letting go off me to hold her neck. Falling onto the ground, I opened my mouth quickly and wished for nothing more than to throw up there, especially after I saw what had fallen out of my mouth and lay on the ground there now. It was a bit of flesh and skin, covered in a green liquid. Plant liquid. Ew.

"How dare you!", she roared , letting go of her neck, revealing that she now had a hole in her neck out of which the liquid was flowing like blood. She stomped towards me, reached back and backhanded me through the room. I felt how my back impacted with two bookshelves, knocking them over, before I found myself lying at the foot of something hot.

My sight was blurry after impacting with those things and a wall, but I saw how Yuuka was stomping towards me. In my panic, I reached behind me in hope to find a weapon suitable for fighting her. Alastor was an option, but not very suitable.

I moved my hand back and forth... And suddenly felt pain spread through my body as my hand touched something incredibly hot. I roared out in pain and pulled my hand back, along with the object I had touched. And I watched in utter shock as a burning wood billet hit Yuuka and caused her to fall back, the burning wood billet landing atop her.

My sight returned to normal, and one quick glance over my shoulder later I realised that I had just reached into the furnace I had seen earlier. Turning back to the monstrous Yuuka, I could only watch in shock as she screamed in utter pain and terror as she went ablaze and tried to put out the fire that engulfed her.

She stumbled to her feet, ran against a wall and bounced off it, then stumbled into the bookshelves and set them ablaze as well. She continued to roar in pain as the fire slowly but surely swallowed her. The flowers with her faces on her back were all showing a pained face and screamed as well in high pitched voices as they turned into ashes.

It was a horrible sight to witness as the Flower Youkai before me stumbled around in her torture, begged the fire and the pain to stop, but failed horribly in putting it out. And then, after every flower on her back had burned off, she let out one last terrified scream, dug her shovel-like fingers into her face, but then froze and fell forwards. And as she landed on her face, not moving anymore, I knew already that it was too late for her.

_~ Music end ~_

Before my very eyes, Yuuka Kazami, the physically most powerful Youkai in the world, had died. The flames that still burned on her body had just killed her. Like a plant had no chance against fire, so had Yuuka no chance against it. It was her natural enemy, her only weakness.

I had just killed Yuuka Kazami.

And despite that, I felt relaxed. I let my head fall backwards and breathed in and out, relieved that it was finally over. Yuuka was dead. Mima's main source of power had just died. After a horrible mutation, Yuuka Kazami, the same one I had not wanted to kill, had died by my hands.

It was an accident. I didn't want to set her ablaze. I didn't want to kill her, had not been careful in a moment of being dazed. And that had been her demise.

I rose from the ground. The nightmare was yet not over, but at least...

My gaze laid onto the crumpled form of the once so beautiful Flower Youkai, now a picture of misery. I felt bad for her. Not only had she undergone a horrible transformation from a beautiful woman into this creature, but she now had died just because of Mima.

I felt anger well up in me again. It was true that I had killed Yuuka. I did feel guilty. But my anger was greater than my guilt. Mima had made Yuuka this. Mima had...

A sudden flash of white in front of my eyes made me perk up. And from one to the other second, the room had changed. The bookshelves that Yuuka had destroyed were now standing upright again, not even broken in the slightest. The holes in the walls from Yuuka's attacks were fixed, as if they had never been there. Yuuka's body was gone. And my pain was as well.

With wide eyes I stared ahead... And then bit down on my tongue to prevent myself from screaming. This all hadn't been real. This mutated Yuuka had not been there. I had never fought anybody, had danced through the room like an idiot. This whole event, from the minute that I had pulled that book out of the bookshelf had been nothing more than just another goddamn hallucination!

Anger welled up in me. Blind anger. I hadn't even thrown that burning wood billet!

I twirled around, glared at the door I had entered through. There was no bookshelf in the way. I had just thought it had been. Had hallucinated.

I stomped towards the door, gritting my teeth in anger. Okay, Mima, you wanted to play like this, huh? Fine, then let us play like that! I'm going to see what your little "presents" in the basement are, beat them up and find out where the hell you are, and then I am going to kill you! I've got enough of your shit, Mima! I'm going to negate you the moment that I lay hands on you!

Stomping through the door back into the corridor, I pulled it close behind me. I had lost all interest in reading a book or seek for any hints. I'm playing this game Mima's way now and will still win, even if it is just to annoy her. You just made yourself an enemy, Mima! A real one!

Back in the corridor, I made a straight turn for the right and began to stomp through it. Behind me, I heard how the door I had pulled close fell out of its hinges due to the force I had used when I pulled it close. But who cared about a stupid door? I will find my way back into the entrance hall now, even if I have to use force!

Insanity, I hope you idiot finally found her in there. Another hallucination and I go balistic on everyone!

* * *

><p><em>Insanity's PoV<em>

This was just too easy. Really now.

Ever since the Flame-Soul had joined me, we had kicked Mima's ass around. It was a surprise she was even standing anymore, her hat missing and her clothes ripped and burned in several places. She was panting, while the Flame-Soul was completely unscathed, and I was merely a little exhausted.

Huh. Not so great without your powers now, eh Mima?

"Fine.", she snarled and took a few steps back, "...I'm admitting defeat here. But only for this time, and because I had been holding back!" _**"Uhuh. Sure."**_, huffed the Flame-Soul, crossing his arms and giving Mima a sceptical glance.

The evil spirit snarled a little louder, but then took a few more steps back, picked her hat up from the ground aside her, and glanced towards the only road. "You're lucky I had to use half of my power to keep up a hallucination for the real Chôzen.", she growled.

"And YOU!", she roared and pointed at me, "...If it hadn't been for that damn flame, I would've killed you! But don't think I will just be defeated! While you are a strong opponent... I... I...! Just because I tried to get rid of you, doesn't mean that I fear you! I was just trying to get rid of possible small problems. I will still manage to execute my plans!"

And with that, she stormed off, snarling to herself all the time. And as soon as she was gone, I turned to the Flame-Soul. **"Go and look after that satori-girl. She's in the guest room up there. I'll follow Mima and make sure that she really leaves. And then leave me alone for a while. I want some time with that succubus."**, I huffed.

The Flame-Soul nodded, but rolled his eyes. **"Satori got knocked out cold by Mima. Make sure she'll recover."**, I added, but then just let him stand there and went after Mima. Hope that solved the problem with the hallucinations. I fear Mima will try again, so we better find a way to cut this connection to this world soon. I know that I won't see that succubus girl again after that, but I can enjoy my time with her until then. She's about to become my little plaything, hehe~

* * *

><p><em>Chôzen's PoV<em>

I threw open another door. And actually found myself back in the entrance hall. FINALLY!

"Chôzen!", called out Nanatsu. She had been sitting by the entrance door and had been messing around with the locks in hope to open them, while Rumia had been sitting next to her on the ground and had looked over to me when I had entered.

Looking around, I found that I had entered the entrance hall through a door on the complete other side of the room. The door I had left it through was over there, on the other side. Shit, Mugenkan was bigger and even more complex than I thought!

"Ah. Finally back here?", asked Rumia as she stood up. I nodded, and then glanced left towards the door to the basement. A couch stood in front of it, some other furnitures thrown randomy on top of it, including a cupboard and some chairs. Good. They did as told and sealed up that door.

"No chance to open this door. The mechanism is more complex than we thought. The locks themself are protected by magic, but I managed to cut open two of them with Shi no Taizai, but only because they weren't that well protected. But there seems to be a mechanism to open all locks at the same time, if we could find that, we could...", began Nanatsu, but I interupted her. "We're going down in the basement and see what Mima put there. I have the feeling that whatever she has prepared for us down there, will be a hint at what she and Yuuka are really planning.", I growled and nodded towards the blocked door.

"Finally some action!", snickered Rumia and summoned Tyrfing. "Yeah.", I huffed as I thought back to the action I had just had. Damn hallucinations...

"So down in the basement?", asked Nanatsu as she left the locks alone and walked over to me and Rumia. "Exactly. And please prepare for anything... I have the bad feeling that whatever Mima has prepared for us will be extremely dangerous and disgusting. But it will lead us to her. I found no hints so far, but I guess she has them either down in the basement, guarded by her 'pets', or in her room.", I hissed. "Alright. I'd say we go down in the basement first, beat up her pets just to annoy her, and then see if we can blow up her room just to get her really mad.", snickered the angel of death.

"Fine.", I agreed and walked over to the barricaded door. And just grabbed the cupboard and pulled it away, causing the whole barricade to break in. The two girls watched me in confusion, but then nodded and walked over to me.

Pushing the couch out of the way and throwing the door open, I stared down into the darkness of the basement. We should've just stayed there after we had entered. Because I did have the bad feeling that my worst fear would be there, guarding whatever we were searching for...

* * *

><p><em>And that's about it!<em>

_Sorry I had to postpone it a bit more than I first thought, but like I said on my profile yesterday: I had a new idea and wanted to put it into this chapter. And it was the fight with the mutated Yuuka, as well as the Mima in the Unfocused World part._

_So our three heroes have entered Mugenkan, where Chôzen has already experienced the first downsides of the mansion. And the hallucinations that had plaqued him the whole time certainly didn't help. How many of you had figured out that the mutated Yuuka was just another hallucination before I revealed it to be one, hm? ;D_

_Mima's control over Chôzen was more than everyone had thought, huh? She had been able to deceive all of his senses perfectly, generating noises, voices, things not even there and fooled him perfectly. Creepy. For Chôzen._

_Nanatsu and Rumia really do all they can to help Chôzen and find back to him, don't they? They accompany him against his will to protect him, warn him and try to calm him down, and are even willing to sacrifize their own strength for Chôzen to defeat Mima!_

_Of course our walking enigma was not all to happy to hear that he is forced to marry Rumia now just to gain more strength by performing a second ritual of bonded hearts with her! _

_Now, the three are on their way down into the basement... What has Mima prepared for them there? Who are her "pets"? And what are they really guarding? Find out in the next installment! I don't know if I will manage to finish it during the next week, as I am undergoing another operation tomorrow, but I'll do my best. _

_Hope you enjoyed the chapter, feel free to review, and I'll see you next update~ _

_So long~_


	89. Chapter 86 Lotus Land Secrets

_Welcome yet again to a new chapter of I-Negative Bullet!_

_Uhm... I don't know if you still remember me. I'm that guy that went missing from this site over two weeks ago and... I'm sorry? The first week, I wasn't really able to write much, due to feeling pain all day long from my operation. After that, I actually wrote quite a lot, however, I wasn't able to contact Hexer04, my partner, and before I knew, some serious things happened and I wasn't able to write again. And then, when I finally thought I could finish it, there was a blackout, and I couldn't finish the chapter, and then was stuck with no time at hands to write. *SIGH*_

_Alright, less from me, more from the story._

_After our group entered Mugenkan last time, things went all weird and Chôzen became enraged yet again and wants to play the game Mima is playing. Determined to piss off Mima by winning her game, he is now on the way down in the basement once more with Nanatsu and Rumia behind him to find out what Mima has in store for them down there. She said something about "presents" and her "pets". Sounds good. I mean, everyone likes presents and pets are cute. _

_If it's that what you think, let me tell you that Mima's presents and pets are neither cute nor good. After all, the evil spirit has a pretty messed up view on what is good and cute. So we are going to have another really messed up chapter. And part of Mima's plan might be hinted at during this chapter. Might. Hehe._

_Alright. I know this chapter could've been here a lot earlier, but since I had to undergo another operation this was a problem. Furthermore, I had problems contacting my partner Hexer04 during the last weeks, which ultimately led to me being stuck at a certain point in this chapter that definitely needed to be discussed about. While I did manage to reach him, he was not able to proof-read this chapter, since he barely had any time (ironically, since it was in the middle of summer vacation) so there might be more errors in this chapter than in the last one._

_Oh, and congratulations to I-Negative Bullet for being one year old now! Man, so many people supported me on this. I love you all! I will do my best to finish this story and then go back to get rid of the errors and typos! For you and the sake of this story! Don't let the grammar die (again!)!_

_Ahum. I need to concentrate on this. Don't get distracted all the time, Sorrow! Ahum!_

_Alright, on to review time~_

_**Nicholas Crossworth... **_You know... There is a lot of logic in your review. *wink*

I'm sorry that my updates took so long, but like I mentioned above, I had some problems. Updates should become more frequent now, even though school is about to start again (next week).

And I agree with you. Yuuka sure is... *sunglasses*... a hot topic lately. YEEEEEEAH. Same goes for Mima, though she sure does... *sunglasses* ...make a face. YEEEEEEAH AGAIN!

Things are going to be more intense from now on. We left behind the last arc representing an official game, Ten Desires, and now go for the final arc, which focuses entirely on Chôzen and Mima. Mima is about to act! Heck, she's acting! And if you read this chapter, you'll see what I mean.

Mima sure has been using Chôzen's Unfocused World to manipulate him during the last chapters, even though he himself wasn't aware of it. Mima has deep ties with the Unfocused World, and she knew about it long before Chôzen without a doubt. The reason she has used the Unfocused World to manipulate Chôzen only slightly ever since he became part of it was to not blow her cover, but now that Chôzen does know about her real intentions, she doesn't make much of a secret about it anymore. So yes, villain logic. Especially since Mima would definitely enjoy making Chôzen suffer for a long time, rather than ending it quickly. I am sure about that.

I am sorry that "cheery Meiling" had to go, but serious matters needed to be discussed. She'll return eventually, I hope. But so will Chôzen, I hope. He has changed as well, after all. And we're going to see more about this change in this chapter.

Yukari got what she deserved, but so did Chôzen. And seriously... When has more power ever been enough to be on par with the over mighty villain? Everyone wants to help Chôzen, and give him power, but... Power corrupts. And Chôzen will have a hard time dealing with all this power and Mima. Besides, who said Mima wasn't getting more power as well? More of that as we progress as the final arc really starts (after this intermission arc). Author logic for the win.

And yes, Mima is messing around with Chôzen's psyche. He should cut his connection with the Unfocused World as soon as he can, but the entrance to the Dream World is in Mugenkan. And Mima's "presents" are as well. See the connection? If not: Trouble. Chaos. Explosions. Chôzen is getting kicked around. The stuff we all love.

The fight with mutant Yuuka was indeed inspired by Silent Hill, as were Rumia's spellcards in the Imperishable Night Arc (which I am just waiting for to use again). I'm a big fan of the series, and I mean, if Silent Hill can't help you create individual monsters and fears, I don't know what can. Every character sees different things based on his fears, everything in the Silent Hill series has a hidden meaning to it... Incredible. And definitely one of the best horror I've ever seen. I think Amnesia is great when it comes to jump scares and the paranoid feeling you get as you get chased by monsters, but I personally think Silent Hill is better.

You've been thinking about Mima's plan, huh? I'm interested in what you're thinking Mima may be up to, but you're right, you shouldn't spoil it for the others. Besides, what you're thinking about it may or may not be completely changed after this chapter.

And Elly... *sigh* Your worries are justified. She and Kurumi... You'll see. Please don't hurt me for it.

A last thing... A traitor? Where? O_O

_**StupidityNowOffersWisdom... **_And I really enjoyed writing the scene with Koa and Insanity. And I enjoyed writing the fight with Yuuka. Those were the scenes I enjoyed writing the most last chapter. And there's going to be more of it~ Tehehehe~

_**Kaiser Dude...**_ It's intense, and going to be even more intense~

_Fine then, let's continue, shall we?_

_Let's start the chapter, shall we?~_

_DISCLAIMER: I do not own Touhou/Project Shrine Maiden, as it belongs to ZUN. However, Chôzen Gekido (and his responsible personalities), Nanatsu no Taizai, Ryoko Jigoku, Shiho Kumo, Kayako Saeki Henge, Minoue and Sly do belong to me, as for I have created them._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 2: Lotus Land Secrets<strong>_

The stairs creaked under my weight as I returned to the basement of Mugenkan, Rumia and Nanatsu right behind me. Since neither Yuuka, Mima or any hint had been found in Mugenkan this far, this meant that they were either in the basement, along with whatever Mima had called her "presents" and "pets", or in the upper stories of Mugenkan.

And that was basically the main reason as for why we went down into that dark dungeon-like place again. because we wanted to find out everything now. Because we had to find out now. For Gensokyo, and for a better future.

I wasn't sure what awaited us down there, though. And so, every step became a small conquest, the fear of the unknown overcoming me. Every creak of the stairs caused me to cringe, fear that one of Mima's "pets" would hear and appear before us.

That bad feeling increased the more steps lay behind me. And even when I was at the lower end of the stairs, once more in the basement of Mugenkan, the feeling didn't stop increasing. Partially because of Rumia, who was less careful and just stomped down the stairs in behind me.

I didn't relax until both she and Nanatsu stood behind me, which meant that the loud and obnoxious of the stairs had finally stopped. But even then I didn't feel entirely safe. Something was, after all, moving around in this basement, and it was possibly pretty dangerous. Considering that Mima had mentioned "pets", meaning the plural of pet, there were at least two of them down here. And that made me even more nervous.

If it hadn't been for the anger that was still running through my veins, I would've considered leaving Mugenkan behind. But I was still angry for that hallucination of a mutated Yuuka, which I had believed to be the real Yuuka. I had killed that hallucination, even if only by accident, and had actually felt guilt for killing her. But then she just turned out to be Mima messing with my mind again, nothing more than my senses being deceived.

And that had settled it for me. No matter what would be thrown in my way now, I would stand my ground and fight my way through it. I wanted to find out now why Mima was doing all of this. Why was she willing to end Gensokyo? Why was she trying to get rid of me? And how? What was her plan?

The answer lay somewhere here in this mansion, somewhere in Mugenkan. I doubted that it would be easy to find. Mima was smarter than that. Mima knew about Yukari and Shikieiki's doubts towards her. She knew about all of us now, knew that neither of us trusted her any longer now.

Seeing how she had planned all up to this point through and had only miscalculated one event in almost four years, the four years since her release by my hands, I could easily see that Mima was a scheming, dangerous and very intelligent person. And someone like her, someone who had planned so much, had manipulated a land for almost four years now, would not leave any hints at her plans lying about. Not in plain view.

"What now?", asked Rumia quietly, her gaze focused on the far end of the corridor. I narrowed my eyes and stared into the direction as well. "If we could find Elly she'd possibly tell us what's going on. But it would be even better if we find Kurumi. She'd tell us definitely.", she commented then. I nodded silently, agreed with her even though I had the bad feeling that Kurumi would not be able to help us. Not anymore.

I sighed to myself before I eventually replied to her question.

"I found a note.", I lied, not wanting them to know that Mima had spoken to me through my own mind, which meant that she had managed to manipulate me again, "On this note, Mima wrote something about 'pets' in the basement that had been very bad and that she had taught them to be good pets, which now listen to her."

The angel of death and the Shinigami turned to me. "So are we looking for those pets or are we trying to avoid them?", asked Rumia, furrowing a brow. "Better avoid them if possible. If they are guarding something, though, we will have to defeat them.", I replied and turned my gaze from the end of the corridor towards it's walls.

The prison cells I had seen that fake Mima hallucination in earlier were now to my left, as empty as they were supposed to be. Eventually, the door to the room with the open basement window followed on the right. And after that, the entire corridor consisted of heavy, black metal doors with flower and vine patterns on them. And then, the darkness consumed everything that was further than those doors.

"You know that the chance that we run into those pets increases with every door we open, right?", asked Nanatsu as if she had just read my thoughts. "I know. But do we have much of a choice?", I countered and let out a heavy sigh. "We haven't. So let's just get this over with and hope that we find something that might give us a hint at what Mima and Yuuka are planning.", replied Rumia with a shrug and walked past me. I sighed once more, but then followed her along with Nanatsu.

"I agree with that, but I don't think Yuuka is as much of a bad person as Mima is. I mean, it makes no sense that Yuuka just agrees to help Mima out in destroying Gensokyo. What would Yuuka gain? Even though it doesn't seem like it, Yuuka does love Gensokyo and it's beauty. Aside that, Mima has nothing she could offer to Yuuka, nothing that Yuuka would want. Yuuka is happy with the way everything is. So why would she just help Mima? Why would Yuuka act like this? And I mean, Yuuka is not a person who acts on a whim when it comes to something like this, and she is not someone known to be incredibly violent. As long as nobody hurts a flower, that is. I think Mima is manipulating her.", I spoke.

"I've been wondering about that as well for a while now, but I merely came to the same conclusion. That Yuuka has no apparent reason for helping Mima, that is. We can't say yet if she is manipulated by Mima or not. After all, there seem to be no distinct signs for being manipulated by her. No one noticed that you were manipulated all along as well, after all.", replied Nanatsu to my left, her gaze on the prison cells as we passed them.

"Then we agree on that at least.", I muttered, "I suggest that, if we really will face Yuuka, we try to knock her out. I don't want to kill her. Especially not if she's innocent and merely manipulated." "I agree.", replied Nanatsu almost immediately, followed by Rumia nodding.

"Alright.", muttered the angel of death seconds later and came to a stop. We stood now in front of the first door in the corridor that we had yet not gone through. One of many. "I suggest that we all try to find something useful now. It would be pointless if we all open one door when we can open three doors at the same time and see what's inside the room.", suggested Rumia as she glanced over her shoulder at us.

Even though I didn't really like the thought of that, since it also meant that the chance to run into a trap was greater, I did nod. Rumia was right, after all, we could finish this in no time if we 'split up' and open three doors at the same time instead of just one.

Without another word, I turned around and went over to the door on the opposite side of the corridor, while Nanatsu went one door down. Rumia was the first one to open her door. "Nothing. Just a storage room for Yuuka's tools.", she exclaimed over her shoulder. Oh great idea, Rumia, shouting around like this will surely not attract the attention of those 'pets'.

Throwing open the door in front of me, I found that I had found a storage room as well, a broom, a rake and several bags of seeds spread all across the small room. Nothing interesting in this room, however, even though I could see that the bags could've made a great hiding place for things you don't want somebody to find. But not if you were Mima. She preferred much more safe locations, possibly locked and sealed with magic. Or guarded by something. Or someone.

"Same here.", I called over my shoulder. "And I found an empty room...", added Nanatsu, staring into the small but empty room in front of her. Well then, three doors down, many more to go! With a curt nod, we all moved to another door. Rumia went over to my side of the corridor, while Nanatsu moved one door down on her side. And at the same time, we all threw the doors open.

The room in front of me made me shiver. It was a small room that contained only one thing: A medieval iron maiden. It was closed. And maybe that was exactly what made me shiver. The fear of what was inside. But I made a decision almost instantly.

"I think I found her torture chamber. All kinds of nasty and kinky stuff. Leather whips, some medieval torture devices, those uncomfortable wooden things, you know the drill. I don't really know which of those are used for real torture and which are just for her sadistic pleasures, though. I admit that I am a sadist at heart, but I only enjoyed the real thing when I was still Gensokyo's worst fear. You know, torture my victims before I kill them.", shrugged Rumia, before she looked over to us, "And you?"

"I don't enjoy torturing anybody.", laughed Nanatsu, "But if you mean if I found anything, then it's no. Just another prison cell, this one merely with a door." Both of them turned to me. But I didn't look at them. Instead, I began to walk into the room. "Chôzen?", I heard Rumia call out behind me, but I ignored it. Instead, I kept my gaze on the iron maiden before me. One movement of it and I am out of here.

"What are you doing?!", I heard Nanatsu shout when I was half through the room. I had the bad feeling that one of Mima's pets was in this iron maiden. Or even worse... _**"One of those two missing girls, right?"**_, whispered my Flame-Soul and I stopped in front of the iron maiden, nodded. Feared the worst when I extended a hand towards it to pull it open.

My Flame-Soul was right. I feared that one of the two girls that had been missing for weeks now was inside this iron maiden. I feared it even more than a pet of Mima being in there. Koakuma had mentioned that Kurumi's will must have been broken for Mima to possess her. Was this how Mima had broken Kurumi? By torturing her?

Kurumi and Elly were missing since weeks. Nobody had seen them. Even on the wedding the two of them had been missing. I had seen Kurumi again. But that had been Mima possessing her to spy on us. So was this where the two of them were? Locked down in the basement, tortured for Mima's sick pleasure?

Yuuka was a sadist. And a sadist like her knows the limit. She enjoys the sick pleasure of torturing others, but knows where to stop. A true sadist, however, someone who didn't only get off at torturing others but enjoyed it with all his soul, knows no limit other than death. And Mima...

_"No1 I should stop wasting thoughts at things I don't know! We can't say for sure yet what has become of Kurumi and Elly. And hopefully...!"_, I trailed off, opened the lock on the side of the door and then slowly pulled the lid of the iron maiden open. And almost immediately, something fell out of it.

I screamed and jumped away, knowing that my worst fears had come true. There had been someone inside the iron maiden!

The thing that fell out of the iron maiden fell forwards, stared up at me with empty eyes, choked one last time, and then fell to my feet. I stared down at her. She had long, blonde hair, a white ribbon in it, wore a white and red dress.

Kurumi.

Immediately, I fell onto my knees aside the girl and turned her around, stared at her with wide eyes. This once so beautiful girl was now covered in holes, but no blood was running from them. Because she was dead. Had been dead before she had been put inside this iron maiden. Was undead like a vampire. A vampire like Kurumi had been.

But it was not Kurumi, even though I had thought so for a moment. This girl was a human with several differences to Kurumi. This girl in front of me had blue eyes rather than yellow ones and she was taller than Kurumi. And she had no fangs.

I watched in silence as the girl on the ground, holes all through her body from her stay in the iron maiden, flinched a last time, vomited a black and orange smoke, and then decayed in seconds, turning into a skeleton and then finally ash. This was, much like those we had fought at the Myouren graveyard, an undead, a reanimated corpse. Or had been.

"What the...?", I heard Nanatsu mutter, and upon turning around, I found her standing in the door with Rumia, staring down at the ash on the ground. "Whatever Mima is doing...", I muttered and rose from my position, "...I think it has something to do with the smoke that the undead have vomited It could just be what returns them to life, but I think there is more to it."

"C-chôzen.", muttered Nanatsu with wide eyes and pointed back into the corridor, "...I think I found Kurumi."

Two jumps and I was past her. Turning to look down the corridor, I found that Nanatsu had opened the next door on her side before she had followed me into my room. I jumped again. _"Come on, Kurumi, be okay!"_, I thought as I reached the door and stumbled inside. And with wide eyes I stared at what was before me.

This room had gray brick walls and a floor made of black bricks. It was mostly empty, some wooden cupboards and desks near the walls, some of the weirdest tools I had ever seen lying atop them. Aside from those desks and cupboards, the room's only decoration were some weird signs scribbled on the walls with red paint, even though it looked and smelled suspiciously lot like blood.

And the only other thing interesting in the room was a coffin-like monument in the middle of the room, onto which Kurumi was strapped by her wrist and ankles with chains. "Kurumi!", roared Rumia behind me and pushed me aside. But I followed her immediately.

The moment that I stood aside the vampire girl, Rumia had already summoned Tyrfing and had broken the first chain. But I stopped her from destroying more by putting a hand onto Tyrfing and forcing it to listen to me. And that alone was an achievement, let me tell you that.

Like Alastor had recognized me as it's owner, so had Tyrfing accepted only Rumia and Shi no Taizai had accepted only Nanatsu. But ever since the whole thing down in the hell of blazing fires, where I had forced Tyrfing and Shi no Taizai to accept me for a moment, the two of them had been 'whispering' to me.

It wasn't an actual whisper, more like a feeling that I got whenever I laid eyes onto one of them. They were angry at me, angry for just taking them, forcing them to listen to me. But even though they were angry, they had accepted that I was more powerful than them and could force them to listen to me. And because of that, both stop struggling after a moment of trying to get rid of me whenever I touch them. Or at least that was what I felt when I touched them.

"Wait a moment, Rumia.", I snarled and looked down at Kurumi.

Something wasn't right about this. She wasn't struggling, wasn't trying to break free. She wasn't even moving aside from her chest rising and sinking as she breathed, but her breathing was slow, slower than it should be. I don't think she had even noticed us. She was just staring up at the ceiling, her eyes lifeless and her mouth closed.

Was Kurumi's mind and will really broken?

"What is wrong with her, Chôzen?", asked Rumia cautiously, lowering Tyrfing. I hissed under my breath and waved a hand in front of Kurumi's eyes. No reaction. She wasn't even aware of my hand in front of her eyes. "Kurumi? Hey, Kurumi!", I exclaimed and flicked my fingers in front of her. And at that moment, her irises suddenly opened further and Kurumi's breath quickened.

"What did you do?!", asked Rumia surprised. And even more when Kurumi's free hand moved to her face and touched her forehead. "Headache.", complained the vampire girl in a low, weak tone. "Kurumi?", asked Rumia again now, to which the vampire girl turned her head towards us. Her eyes seemed still somewhat lifeless, but at least carried some life in them again.

"Rumia?", coughed the vampire girl as she tried to sit up. Only to realize that she was still bound. "Wait! I'll free you!", exclaimed Rumia and moved around the coffin-like monument and cut the next chain. "Rumia! Wait, this could be a trap!", I shouted, but the angel of death ignored me and continued to free her friend.

Nanatsu ran past me to stop Rumia and jumped at her girlfriend. She pulled Rumia down with her before she could cut the last chain around Kurumi's right wrist. Kurumi watched this in confusion, but then looked down at the chain around her right wrist.

And then, her yellow eyes turned into a dirty orange shade and she pulled on the chain. And it broke. Her eyes turned yellow again, but I was alerted now. Unfortunately, I wasn't sure if this was part of Kurumi's power or not. After all, vampires were known to have incredible strength. Especially at night, where their eyes turn into a dirty shade of red. However, since Kurumi's eyes were yellow and would turn into a darker and dirty color, I couldn't know if this change to this dirty orange wasn't just part of her power. Especially since it turned back as soon as her hand was free.

I admit that I was alerted then, even after Kurumi sat up and moved her right hand experimentally. "I'm free. Finally.", she sighed and closed her eyes. "Yeah. Where've you been?", asked Rumia as she rose from the ground and neared her friend. "Mima.", growled Kurumi and leaned her head back.

"So it was Mima. Kurumi, please tell us anything you know!", pleaded Rumia and her vampire friend nodded slowly. "Mima and... Lady Yuuka...", growled Kurumi now, "I remember that Mima attacked me. She defeated me without even moving. And then, she and Lady Yuuka locked me down... here...", Kurumi trailed off and began to cough.

"Her dark magic. She used that to defeat us too. She knocked us out without even as much as a movement.", growled Nanatsu as she leaned against a desk after standing up from the ground herself. "Yes.", coughed Kurumi and finally stood up. She leaned onto Rumia, though, as she was definitely weak. It must have to do with the state we found her in.

"What happened then? What did they do to you?", I asked, narrowing my eyes. Something wasn't right at all about all of this. Something was off about Kurumi, but I just couldn't lay a finger on it...!

"Mima came almost every day and continued to write seals and runes onto my body. Some caused pains, others drained my power or immediately knocked me out. And then there were those that did nothing to me. Mima enjoyed using them the most. I don't know why. Perhaps just because I was frightened and thought they would hurt me.", growled Kurumi and then coughed again.

_"Runes and seals?" _**"I'd be careful. It's always the ones that do nothing that are the most dangerous. If we would only know which were the runes Mima used..." **

I agreed with Insanity on that. As much as I could imagine Mima using fake runes and seals to scare Kurumi, I don't think they were for that purpose. Especially since Kurumi said that Mima enjoyed using them the most. No. There was more to those than just scaring someone who she was torturing.

"There are a lot of those runes and seals drawn on the walls, don't you think?", I commented and looked at the signs I had noticed earlier, "Can you remember some of them?" Kurumi looked with confusion in her yellow eyes at me, but then turned around and let her gaze trail over the signs. "I think I saw some of them but I can't say for sure which or if she used any of those on me...", murmured Kurumi.

_"Figured as much."_, I thought, now glaring at the vampire girl again, even though she had her back towards me. **"Not necessarily a bad idea, though. I see what you tried there. And I have an idea on my own. Ask her this..."**

I listened to Insanity's words closely and found myself pondering about them as well for a moment, before I realized what he really hinted at. A few simple questions. Questions that would help us greatly.

"I don't know.", I began, getting the attention of the girls, before I pointed at a sign on the wall, "Isn't that seal of evening too small?" The three girls looked that way. "You can read those?", asked Nanatsu in surprise, while Rumia frowned. Kurumi just looked into that direction. "I don't know. I don't know any seals aside my own.", commented the vampire girl.

"Really? Hm. Oh, and that seal of _complete darkness_ right over there is upside-down. Ha! It's like Mima knows nothing about seals!", I laughed, even though I also narrowed my eyes on Kurumi, who was looking somewhere to my left. And this meant that I could see her face just perfectly. She was just furrowing a brow, however. "I don't know.", she repeated.

"What about chess?", I asked now. This was the last question. A very weird question, as the girls in the room seemed to agree, since all of them were frowning at me. But then, Rumia's face lit up. She had just understood, hadn't she? She's smart, after all. Nanatsu was the smartest of us, no doubt, so I was a little surprised that Rumia understood my little move before her.

I never cared for knowledge or gossip, never cared to learn more than I needed. Neither did Rumia, I bet. We weren't dumb because of that, and it didn't mean that we didn't enjoy books. But not books about science or anything like that. A good horror story or about a book about an adventure, however...

What I am trying to say is: I am surprised that Rumia understood my sly trick before Nanatsu did. But then again, this doesn't necessarily have to do with being smart or not. Power of deduction is more accurate. Or just thinking things through.

"Chess?", asked Kurumi confused. "Yeah. I think it is a dumb idea to...", I began, but then realized that I couldn't remember what Yukari had said. Shit! What am I going to say now? _**"In the end, Yukari's black rook, you, stood in front of Mima's white rook, Utsuho. Since the pawns that represented Nanatsu and Rumia stood aside yours, this meant that the white rook stood all the time in your way and would have been easy for you to defeat!"**_, I heard my Flame-Soul. And immediately remembered.

"I think it is a dumb idea to let a white rook on purpose in the way of the black rook if it would allow him to defeat the white rook and then attack the white king. What do you think, Kurumi?", I finished quickly, even though I hid my panic. "I... don't know...?", she replied in obvious confusion. Alright. That's the answer I wanted to hear.

**"Okay. So far so good. It is indeed Kurumi and not Mima. But something is still fishy about her. Keep alerted."**, sneered Insanity. _"Yeah. Thanks for helping me out. I almost forgot that Meiling mentioned that Mima's pride may be her weak point. And doubting her choices and her ability on using magic was just the perfect area to attack."_, I admitted.

So I lied. Yep. Story of my life. Anyways, of course I can't read those signs, seals or runes or whatever they were. So yes, neither had the first one been the seal of evening, nor had the second one been the seal of complete darkness. I just wanted to see if Kurumi was real or not. And if Meiling was right with what Mima had mentioned down in the hell of blazing fires, whatever this 'complete darkness' was had something to do with Mima's plans.

"What's with those weird questions, Chôzen?", asked Nanatsu as she continued to frown at me, all while Rumia continued to grin. Oh, that sly angel, she knew what I had been doing. "Nothing. Just a little messed up in my mind because of Mima. Hehe.", I chuckled, causing Nanatsu to frown even more.

"I suggest we get out of here. Kurumi, do you know what has become of Elly?", asked Rumia as she stepped up to me with Kurumi leaned onto her. "Actually, I think I do. Mima has mentioned her when she tortured me and I could hear Elly scream sometimes. She must be a few rooms down.", replied the vampire.

I let my gaze trail through the room until they laid onto the door that we had entered through. Weird. I was sure that Nanatsu, who had entered the room after me and Rumia, had not closed the door. In my already alerted state, I felt panic arise once more. Had one of Mima's 'pets' seen us? Had it spied on us and now knew we were down here?

Rumia and Nanatsu hadn't noticed that the door had closed apparently. And since I didn't and couldn't trust Kurumi, I couldn't say it out loud. And this meant that I had to be once more the one who threw himself in the lines of possible danger.

Stepping towards the door in a, as I admit, very quick pace, I mentally prepared myself to run into a three-headed dog or a seven-headed dragon. Maybe even a clone of Mima herself. Whatever Mima referred to as her 'pets'.

As I opened the door to the creepy basement corridor, I set my right hand ablaze, one thought away from blowing my bony hand up like I used against Yuyuko a while ago. At first, I moved the door very slowly to avoid something or someone suddenly jumping at me, but then kicked the door open in hope for it to hit someone standing behind the door. That was, however, not the case. Since no one was there.

Standing now in the corridor, I looked left and right, my gaze stopping on every door and prison cell in sight to find something out of usual. But there wasn't anything. I did, however, find out who had closed the door.

It had been the wind.

A soft breeze was blowing into my face. A soft breeze that had not been there before. So something wasn't quite right. It came from a door on the other side of the corridor, just three doors down. I knew because I could hear the wind howling under the door. And because I heard the screams.

Elly's screams.

"In there.", I growled and nodded towards the door in question. Rumia, Kurumi and Nanatsu, who stood in behind me by now and had looked around me, nodded.

"I'll go first. Be prepared for anything.", I hissed over my shoulder just as I began to walk again, never letting the energy in my right arm dissolve. After all, I couldn't quite know what was behind the door. Sure, I had heard Elly's screams, so at least she was in there.

But why had she been screaming? Torture again? Mima?!

Feeling anger rise in me once more, a sinister smirk spread over my lips. If Mima was in there, she'd regret being near me. Especially after what she had done to me up there in Mugenkan. I'd kick her ass and then negate her. For Yuuka. For the others. For Gensokyo.

But mostly for my own, sick pleasure. To satisfy my need for revenge. To satisfy my hunger. My hunger for revenge and violence. And for the hatred I could feel flowing in my veins.

"I hope Elly is okay. I haven't seen her since I was locked up down here.", muttered Kurumi behind me. I didn't like the way she said it. In a low, mysterious whisper. But Nanatsu and Rumia didn't even seem to notice how weird Kurumi was acting. Strange, especially since Rumia and Kurumi knew each other quite a while now. Shouldn't know Rumia Kurumi's casual behavior? Shouldn't she be confused by how Kurumi was acting now?

**"I don't want you to become all paranoid now, but... I don't really know who you should be more suspicious of. Kurumi, who has been acting strange, or Nanatsu and Rumia. Something is strange about the way they act. I could be wrong, though, and they are just concerned about Kurumi. I mean, Rumia has never been one to listen to anyone. Look, what I am trying to say is: Be careful and don't carelessly trust the others right now."**, warned Insanity and I agreed silently with him. Something wasn't right about all of this. And until I knew what caused this feeling, I shouldn't be careless.

Turning back to the door to the room Elly's screams had been coming from, the room I silently wished Mima to be in so I could kick her sorry astral ass, I put my left hand onto the door, the energy in my right arm now sizzling. This could be my chance!

I rose my right leg and kicked the door. I heard how it's lock snapped and the door swung open. And with a quick jump, I was inside the room, immediately scanning it for Mima.

I couldn't find the evil spirit, much to my disappointment and yet relief, but the contents of the room were interesting after all.

It looked a lot like the room we had found Kurumi in; gray brick walls, black brick floor. Cupboards and desks were scattered all across the room, in addition to a few barrels. A single lamp hung from the ceiling, the torch inside almost burned out, bathing the room in a dim light. A few very dangerous looking tools, possibly used for torture, hung on an iron rod that protruded from the wall, making me fear the worst as I saw all the pointy and sharp tools.

And strapped onto a coffin-like monument in the middle of the room was Elly.

The gatekeeper looked really worse. Much like Kurumi, her clothes were ripped in several places, dirty from the long time down here. Elly's boots were missing, her bare feet covered in open wounds and scars, and her left shoulder was also bare, due to her red dress missing a good part of it there. Her hat lay on the ground aside me, covered in holes and cuts, no sign of the beautiful state it had been in when I last had seen Elly. That alone was strange enough, as Elly was known to take great care of her precious hat.

Her once so beautiful skin was now dirty with mud, ash and blood, and marred in several places by burns and wounds, some of them still open. Her eyes were empty and lifeless, much like Kurumi's had been. But unlike Kurumi's, Elly's yellow eyes had changed color. To a deep red.

Elly's bloodshot eyes, once a soft yellow, were now as red as blood.

I scanned the room once more, trying to find her scythe. It took me a moment to spot it, but I eventually found it lying on the ground behind the monument she was strapped onto. The scythe was still in perfect shape, save for some blood on it's blade and some things that curled around it's hilt, which looked suspiciously like... organs or even intestines. Ew.

Glancing over to the door, I found that Nanatsu was staring in shock at the gatekeeper. I would've been, too, if I hadn't already feared the worst. Kurumi and Rumia were standing aside Nanatsu, their gazes carrying seriousness and confusion.

I gave them a sign not to enter the room yet and rose my gaze a little. As I had suspected, there were a lot of signs, seals and runes drawn onto the walls as well, a particular big one on the ceiling right above Elly. Just what was Mima's intention with those things? Were they really just to torture her victims?

No, I don't think so. This bad feeling in my stomach doesn't stop. I think there is more to these damn signs. If I could only read them! I fear they are high tier dark magic, though, so there is no chance that I might ever learn how to read them. Heck, Mima could be the only person that ever dug so far into dark magic that only she could read them!

This enrages me a little. No, scratch that, it makes me furious! There is actually a possible hint right in front of my goddamn eyes and I just can't decipher it! Mima, you planned this all along, didn't you? You're goddamn mocking me again, aren't you? Placing a hint in front of my eyes, telling me that it is guarded by your oh-so-precious "pets". You just did all of this to mock me again, right?

I'm getting the feeling that she was lying to me about all this "pet" stuff. All just made up. Possibly because she wanted to continue using her manipulation of me to make me actually see some "pets". But this is just a guess. It could also be true and there are really some monsters running around down here.

Whatever is going on lately... I don't like a fucking second of it.

...Crap. I'm starting to curse like Insanity. He's rubbing off on me. Or am I in the end the one that really curses a lot? I can't exactly remember a lot of who I've been other than a nihilist. And that despite my memories having returned.

**"Standing around like that won't help you. Move! Do something! Try finding a book to translate those damn runes, seals, signs, whatever the frozen hell they are!"**, complained Insanity just that moment. Bad choice. Bad choice regarding the moment.

"Look, dumbass, if you haven't noticed it: We are talking about the darkest magic I've ever seen. Which means that, just in case you actually didn't use your damn brain, I would have to move deep into the dark magic myself to read those signs! This wouldn't only take years, but would DEFINETLY corrupt me and possibly make me lose my fucking last resort of what little sanity I may have somewhere deep down there in my brain. So, just to make sure it finally is stuck somewhere in your head: I cannot read those goddamn signs anywhere in the near future. So start thinking of something useful once in a while!", I roared, not caring that I actually did shout it out loud.

I ignored the confused and shocked expressions of the three women in the door right away and instead moved over to Elly's unconscious remains. Because that was what she looked right now. Nothing more than the remains of what was once Elly.

"I don't like this shit at all, Insanity, and I know that you don't either. But if you keep on frustrating me more than I already am, I'm gonna lose my damn temper!", I snarled and moved a hand over to one of the chains holding Elly down. Dirty with blood and worn out. Worn out in quite a weird way. Due to not being protected by magic, possibly because Mima hadn't feared that either Kurumi or Elly would've been able to break them on their own.

What was weird about those chains here, different from those that had held back Kurumi, was, that the chains around Elly's wrist seemed to be worn out. And it seemed like something had been trying to break them open several times. From the inside.

But with Elly unconscious, how and who...?

"Chôzen...? Uhm... Is everything alright with you?", asked Nanatsu cautiously from where she stood in the door. I glanced over my shoulder at her. That means, my left eye did. Giving control to Insanity partially allowed me to focus on two spots at once. Came in handy, like now. Because I didn't want to turn my back to Elly. Something told me it would be a bad idea. Just an intuition, you know?

"What?", I snapped at them, while Insanity's eye darted around, searching for any possible traps that may be set up in case someone tried to rescue Elly or something. But I knew he wouldn't find a thing. Mima was way smarter than leaving such an obvious trap for someone like me.

"I guess what she means is that you're behaving strange, Chôzen. You usually are not one to curse like that.", commented Rumia with a raised eyebrow. I frowned myself, but half of my concentration was on Insanity's discoveries. Or rather, the lack thereof.

While Elly herself was clearly not in her usual condition, the things around her seemed to be as usual as they could get in this room. To be exact: There was nothing around her. No tripwire, no pressure plate, no deadly mechanism. Then why did I still have the feeling that something bad was about to happen?

"Look, don't try pissing me off more than I already am. I swear to you, in this very moment right now, would I have one of those human weapons called 'guns', I'd be what they call 'trigger-happy'.", I grumbled and returned my attention back to Elly as well.

Guns. I've never been a fan of them. Humans use them to kill each other violently. Murder each other with those disgusting things. Not exactly what I prefer. Danmaku were okay with me as long as they were not lethal (and they usually weren't if a spellcard battle was initiated), but guns and that disgusting, loud explosions and the damn stench they leave back... Ugh!

Swords and other close-range or melee-weapons are okay with me. Sure, they can leave back just as much blood and violence, but at least they don't stink after using them, are easy to clean and, most of all, they don't flash in that stupid bright light a gun would upon being fired.

Now, while I wasn't too fond of those things that humans called guns, Insanity just loved them. Really, if he had the chance to get his hand on one, he'd be causing a rampage in Gensokyo. I cannot understand how he can enjoy that stench, the blood that splattered everywhere... But then again, he was a manifestation of my insane desires, my more vicious side.

I guess Insanity just loved the feeling of power he had when he pointed the gun at someone, pulled a trigger, and the person would just fall to the ground, dead, blood everywhere, the stench of burned gun powder after a successful kill... Maybe he even loved the feeling of blood splattering onto him like rain.

Insanity was always hungry for power, guns gave him power. Just pointing, pulling the trigger, death. Melee weapons, axes, swords, you name it... Not his style. Blood was there, yes, maybe even torn off limbs or something like that. But melee-weapons just weren't accurate enough for him. He loved throwing himself in the middle of a fight, but power was better than fighting. In Insanity's eyes, at least. Sick bastard. Then again, he even would enjoy smoking, drinking and cursing. Fuck, he was drinking and cursing already!

...I just cursed again, didn't I? Shit, gotta keep my thoughts under control now!

**"I don't see a thing, master of dirty words. It doesn't seem like Mima placed a surprise for us here."**, commented Insanity as he let me regain control of the right side of my body. Or rather: Our body. Ever since I began to cooperate with him, I actually let him control it on times, after all. So I don't think it is right to say it is just my body any longer.

"I figured as much. Mima is too smart to leave an obvious trap like this. She'd rather put a trap where we would not search for it, where we would not expect it.", I muttered and carefully touched the chains around Elly's left wrist. I didn't feel anything when I touched it. Not a thing that I shouldn't feel, that is. Just the cold iron of the chain.

Sliding my hand carefully into the chains, I pulled a little to see how worn out they really were. It turned out that the chains were pretty worn out, but not worn out enough for Elly to just slip her hands out of them. I still hadn't figured out, however, what had caused them to be in such a state. Or why Elly's wrists looked they they had been restricted, despite her chains not being exactly tight or anything.

I slowly pulled my fingers out of the chain and took a step back, observing the unconscious Elly once more. She looked, despite lying there completely still, not exactly peaceful. Not with her eyes void of life.

"What now?", I asked, taking a few more steps back, "Release her? Leave her here?" **"I don't really know. Both of the possibilities could be the wrong one. If we take her with us and she is a trap Mima set up, we do have quite a problem. But if we leave her here, Mima could return and continue with whatever she did to Elly. And what I mean is that I don't think she tortured Elly and Kurumi just for her sick pleasure." **

"I'd say we free her and take her with us.", suggested Nanatsu behind me, unaware of what Insanity had just said. "Probably the best solution. If it turns out to be a trap, the trap I bet we all are waiting for, we could always abandon her somewhere.", added the angel of death aside her. "Please free her. I don't want her to be tortured any longer", coughed the weak Kurumi.

I turned back to Elly. And narrowed my eyes. "Fine. I actually don't want to take any risks, but fine with me. She could turn out to be a great source of information due to being Yuuka's gatekeeper.", I muttered, held back any curses that wanted to leave my mouth. Damn it, though! I hadn't even been aware that I knew words like those. But then again, no one had ever made me this angry. Guess there is a point where everybody snaps and turns into a cursing maniac like I am right now.

Stepping back to the coffin-like monument she was strapped onto, I extended my left arm. The chains of guilt appeared on me and curled around my arm, followed by Alastor appearing in my left hand. Closing my hand around it's hilt I concentrated my energy in the blade of guilt, bathing it in a green light. And one swing later, the chain around Elly's hand fell to the ground.

The gatekeeper of Mugenkan didn't move, not even aware of what was happening around her. Just like Kurumi had been before I had flicked my fingers in front of her face. "Wait, I'll help you!", exclaimed Rumia behind me and helped Kurumi to lean onto Nanatsu.

The angel of death rushed past me and stopped on the other side of Elly, cutting open the chain around her wrist with Tyrfing. I nodded in appreciation and moved to Elly's ankles, cutting open the chain on my side of the gatekeeper. Rumia had meanwhile cut the chain on the other side.

And as Rumia stepped back, I moved to Elly's head and nodded to the angel of death. And then, just like with Kurumi before, I flicked my fingers in front of Elly's face.

Had I only known better. Maybe it would've been enough already if I had first flicked my fingers instead of first freeing Elly.

Immediately, Elly's eyes regained focus and she sat up. "Elly.", I greeted and waved. But I immediately noticed that something was wrong and stopped. Elly didn't turn to me. She didn't turn to anyone, just stared straight ahead. And that despite being 'awake'...

"Elly?", I repeated. Again, the gatekeeper didn't move, just stared straight ahead. **"I don't like this at all, Chôzen. She's not responding to anything."**, muttered Insanity, alerting me once more. I nodded shortly and took half a step back, going into a more defensive stance.

"I'm going to try and touch her. Be prepared for anything, Rumia.", I hissed silently. The angel of death nodded. She knew how to handle such a situation, after all. She had been in many battles, many fights to death. Heck, as far as I know, Rumia had even been fighting in a goddamn war in the outside world in the past!

Waiting until she had gone into a similar defensive stance, I nodded and focused back on the unresponsive gatekeeper in between us. Cautiously, I rose my right hand and extended it towards her, all while I clenched my left hand tighter around Alastor's hilt. I have a bad feeling about this.

My hand neared the gatekeeper more and more. On the other side of her, I saw how Rumia put her second hand onto Tyrfing, the large hand-and-a-half sword of bloodlust that Rumia could wield easily both one-handed as well as two-handed.

My hand was now almost on Elly's bare shoulder. But then, a row of events happened that made me wonder even in the aftermath what exactly had happened.

Elly's gaze snapped around into my direction, her eyes wide. Wider than they should be. She began twitching uncontrollably, her shoulders rocking back and forth as her head continued to twitch sideways, almost breaking the neck every time.

Elly's lips curled up in a sick smile, her tongue hanging out of her mouth, moving left and right. And then, it all stopped.

I stared wide-eyed at Elly. Until it eventually continued.

Elly leaned her head back and let out an inhuman scream, throwing me into a fit of panic. Elly rose her left arm and reached back while her arm suddenly changed it's shape, becoming longer with every second. And before I could do a thing, she swung it forwards and hit me into my side, throwing me through the room backwards into a wall.

I let out a scream of pain as I felt my back impact with the wall and then fell forwards, landing on all fours on the ground. Looking up, I found Elly twitching uncontrollably again, her left, now longer arm bulging outwards, becoming a larger, more muscular version of it.

The same happened with her right arm at the very same moment, only that Rumia was able to block it with Tyrfings broad side. Elly swung her arms around uncontrollably, hitting the desks and cupboards in the room, turning them into piles of wood.

When wood began splintering everywhere around me, I stumbled to my knees but kept my head down, not wanting to get hit by the weird, way too large arms on the rather petite gatekeeper.

"FUCKIN' HELL, GET OUT OF HERE!", I roared towards Rumia. The angel of death nodded shortly and pushed the arm she was blocking away. Then, she jumped straight over Elly, only to be hit by the other arm, throwing her back into a cupboard. "RUMIA!", I screamed and looked up. And then, one of the arms hit me in the side of my head, throwing me off my feet and onto the ground, my sight blurry and a high-pitched sound ringing in my ears.

"Chôzen!", I heard Nanatsu somewhere. "GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE!", I cursed, not caring to keep my language down this time. Rolling on the ground past the coffin-like monument Elly was still sitting on, I found Rumia lying in a pile of wood, groaning in pain. **"I'm fuckin' fine."**, she snarled back in her insane voice before she looked my way, her eyes glowing crimson.

I nodded and panted, then focused on Elly above me. The gatekeeper with the weird arms was still twitching and swinging her arms around, her gaze not focused anywhere. Shit, I should've known better than freeing her after I saw her eyes being crimson!

Rumia somersaulted towards me, one hand still on Tyrfing. "**Weapon Sign 'Suicide Bullet'!"**, hissed Rumia as she landed in a crouched position next to me. With incredible skill and high precision, she aimed from that position, her left eye closed while the right eye was gazing over the top of the revolver she had summoned.

**"Should I kill her?"**, hissed the angel of death in her insane state. "No. I'd rather not kill an innocent person.", I muttered back, narrowing my eyes, letting my gaze trail through the room. Or rather, the remains of it. Elly's arms had shattered almost every furniture in the room and had actually broken into the walls at several locations.

**"You sure? I could save us all this crap and...!" **"No. Let's get out of here!", I snarled and put a hand onto her weapon to pull it away. But as I had no idea of how weapons really worked or anything, I couldn't have known how to pull it away safely and ended up accidentally pulling the trigger.

A black bullet of lethal danmaku burst forth in a loud explosion and flew through the room, hitting Elly. Right in between her crimson eyes.

I watched with wide eyes as Elly stopped struggling and began to sway. And then, she fell off the monument, vanished from our sight as she landed behind it. "Shit.", I cursed after I had realized what just had happened. **"Great. You could've said I should shoot her. You stole me the whole fun."**, huffed Rumia and stood up.

I followed right after, but not as satisfied as I wanted to be. "Because I didn't. It was an accident.", I muttered. Shit. One more thing I had to live with. One more thing on my conscience. Another death.

"Not bad, though. You pulled the trigger without remorse. You should become a gunslinger, hot stuff.", snickered Rumia with her normal voice and stretched herself before she glanced around in the room. "Hm. Not bad. Whatever just happened: She became strong as hell."

I bit down on my lower lip and glanced around as well. The room was in ruins. Holes in the walls, splintered wood everywhere. Just great.

"Is suddenly so quiet...", I heard Nanatsu in the corridor, just before her head appeared in the door. And she gasped out loud as she saw the hand behind the coffin-like monument that didn't move a single bit. "W-what happened?!", she gasped and took a step into the room. Only for a bullet to hit the ground in front of her, shocking her.

"Stay out of this room. Better don't come in here again. We're leaving.", growled Rumia and hit my shoulder, nodding towards the door. I nodded slowly and jogged over to the door. But when I heard a silent growl, inhuman, I turned my head.

In shock and horror, I watched as Elly's long arm began to twitch again. "RUMIA!", I bellowed towards the angel of death, just as Elly appeared from behind the coffin-like monument. She still had that mad expression on her face, her tongue now hidden in her mouth and her eyes focused on us. Shit, we got her angry!

Rumia had no time to look behind her, react and move when Elly swung her arms forwards, their intention to hit Rumia with sharp claws that had appeared on the back of her hands. Good thing that I and Nanatsu moved.

I heard Kurumi hit the ground behind me as Nanatsu jumped past me, then I followed her as well. Nanatsu landed to Rumia's left and swung Shi no Taizai, her scythe, and blocked the left claw with the blade of it, while I had pulled Alastor and had stopped the right claw with it.

Rumia, frozen in shock, didn't move a single inch. And that pissed me off even further. I let go of Alastor with my right hand, now holding it only with my left. It was quite a problem, since Elly was using strength I never had imagined her to have, but I managed.

Twirling around with my body, I grabbed the revolver in Rumia's hands and yanked it out of her hands, turned around again, and aimed over my left shoulder at Elly. Not exactly well, since I was struggling to hold the claw at bay.

Pulling the trigger once, I hit only the wall behind Elly with a dark green bullet, rather than a black one. This weapon, which was actually part of Rumia's spellcard, seemed to use the power of the one holding it, thus a different color.

Pulling the trigger again, I didn't hit once more. And when the third shot missed Elly, something inside me snapped. "GODDAMMIT!", I bellowed, pulling on the trigger now over and over again, "STAY DEAD, BITCH! GO BACK IN YOUR FUCKING HOLE!"

Elly got hit by several of the bullets now, flinched over and over again as it hit her shoulder, her head, her chest, but she didn't fall down again. She continued to use her strength to push me and Nanatsu back. "I SAID...!", I roared again and continued to shoot without even aiming, **"...STAY DEAD, BITCH!"**

The dark green bullets turned a tainted crimson, Insanity taking over. Elly roared out loud as the now even stronger bullets hit her. And even more when Insanity aimed the revolver at the claw in front of him and shot, moved Alastor back, and then swung it down.

Elly's pained scream echoed throughout the dungeon beneath Mugenkan as blood splattered onto the ground and our body. The claw fell to the ground before us. But even before that happened, Insanity swung our body around and shot again, this time hitting the other claw that Nanatsu had been holding back.

The insane personality hissed out and moved forwards. Letting go of Alastor and leaving it to dangle at our side, he put a hand around Rumia's waist and lifted her up, throwing her over our left shoulder, before he grabbed Nanatsu and did the same, and then rushed out of the room, Elly now sinking behind the coffin-like monument again.

Once out of the room, he put both of the girls down, cursed again, and then vanished back into the depths of my mind. I doubled over and let out a low growl. "Fuck.", I cursed, trying to catch my breath, before I rose and glared at Rumia. The next thing I did was pushing her weapon into her hands. "Keep that damn thing in your hands. I hate guns.", I hissed and glared past Rumia into the room.

Rumia picked up the weak Kurumi from the ground and slung one of the vampire's arms around her neck again. "Sorry.", I heard Nanatsu apologize to the vampire, but Kurumi just chuckled slightly and waved it off. Meanwhile, I had continued looking into the room we had just escaped from.

And I didn't like it at all when the signs all across the walls began to glow orange for a moment and then kept flashing orange rapidly.

I found myself incredibly disgusted when I heard weird, disgusting sounds; sounds of something jelly-like moving. And I feared that it was Elly's flesh that was deforming, becoming jelly to move in it's position. What really confused me, however, was as I saw how the scythe, Elly's scythe, was surrounded by more of that organ-like stuff and began to move and twitch. And eventually disappeared out of my sight, being pulled behind the monument.

And I just hated it when one of Elly's claws appeared from behind the monument.

"We should get the hell out of here. Elly.", I snarled and pushed Nanatsu softly, gesturing the girls to move. They nodded and Nanatsu slung Kurumi's other arm around her neck. And then, we three made a run for it, Kurumi just being dragged along.

And seconds after we began running, I heard the wall behind us break in and the ground begun to shake.

Glaring over my shoulder, I found that the wall had given in and had knocked a pillar that supported the ceiling over. The whole ceiling came down behind that room, blocking the way further into the dungeons. Not like we intended to go there right now, anyways.

Elly's muscular arms appeared in the hole in the wall. And then, Elly emerged. And as I had feared, her appearance had become even worse. So it was the runes that made her like that!

Elly now looked horrible. Her arms, which were oversized and muscular, now had a body attached to them that went along with them just perfect. Elly's body had grown and had become incredibly muscular. Elly's head wasn't on top of her body, but rather attached to it at the front of her body on the height of her shoulders.

The left side of it had turned into the same, organ-like stuff I had seen the scythe being enveloped in. The red, organ-like stuff replaced her left face, hanging down from there and swinging with every of Elly's steps. Elly's right eye hang on a red string from there, focused on me. Exactly on me.

Elly let out an inhuman scream again and swung her left arm, hitting the wall to our left, causing it to break in. No real surprise, though, since anything of her size would cause a wall like that to break in. Shit, Elly was barely fitting into the corridor anymore! And that was quite an unlikely situation, as the corridors here were a good seven meters high!

And what was making it even worse: She wasn't done transforming, parts of her body still bulging.

When I turned away again and focused on running, I first heard it. And never again would I forget it. Like a monster, it would chase me in my nightmares even years later. It was the cry of the banshee, the horrible, madness-inducing cry of a tortured soul.

What I heard was crying. Elly was sobbing, crying as she moved, endless torture making her mad as she began to chase us.

Slowly turning to look over my shoulder, I found Elly chasing us in her monstrous, horrible form. And all over her body, faces had appeared, faces of crying woman, each of them screaming in torture. And they all looked like Elly's face, missing any hair, their mouths distorted in endless screams as they were suffocating each other.

And just then, I finally should find out what had happened to Elly's scythe.

The monstrous gatekeeper opened up her mouth. But instead of it opening like it should, it instead opened sideways, turning into a vertical line rather than a horizontal one. And to make it even more disgusting: Elly's entire body opened up at the front in that vertical line, revealing her scythe to having become part of her.

It lashed out and struck the ground in front of her with enormous power, breaking it upon impact. But instead of retreating then, a giant ball of orange energy gathered in Elly's open body, right before it discharged into a gigantic laser that reminded awfully of a Master Spark, merely in an orange hue rather than it's usual rainbow-color.

In the very last moment before it discharged, I managed to push Rumia, Nanatsu and Kurumi out of the way before I dove to the right, the laser rushing past me, right in between me and the three girls. Before I ran down another corridor to my right, separating me from the girls, I saw how the gigantic laser hit the stairs and exploded there, causing the entire staircase to break in, along with the wall and the cells around it, leaving back nothing more than a gigantic crater of destruction.

Turning to look over my shoulder after I had changed path and was in that other corridor, I found Elly sliding around the corner, her left arm slamming into the wall, crushing it under the raw force. Shit. But at least she wasn't chasing the girls anymore.

That had been my idea, more or less. Elly, now way larger than she had been ever before, apparently had a hard time seeing, as she completely overlooked the girls on the ground as she came rushing after me. Either that or...

...Oh shit. Now I'm finally understanding!

What had Mima's words been? Something along the lines of "being the good host, I left a small present for you in the basement, go down there and say hello to my little presents. They've been bad pets, but I taught them how to be a good pet, so they are all nice now."

Shit. Shit. Fuck!

"Pets"! Goddamn it, Mima wasn't referring to some monsters or anything! In the end, Kurumi and Elly were the trap she sat up for us! Goddammit, those "pets" she had been speaking of were Kurumi and Elly! She did some weird thing to them to make them like Elly was now!

Crap! Kurumi is still with Rumia and Nanatsu and they didn't know a fucking thing!

**"Wait! Are you saying that...?!" **_"Yes I am!"_, I roared in my mind, _"Mima corrupted Kurumi and Elly! Whatever she did to them, they aren't themselves anymore! Or can you fuckin' explain that thing chasing me otherwise?!"_

The crying became louder, causing me to feel the panic in me increase. And even though I really didn't want to do it, I slowly turned my head around as I kept on running. And found Elly right behind me, using her arms to give herself even more speed by pulling herself along the walls.

I avoided the now monstrous scythe of hers by making a small jump to the left, but I nontheless almost tripped when the ground shook from the impact right aside me. **"Shit. I think you're right. I guess we know now what those damn seals, runes and all that crap on the walls was for." **_"No shit, Sherlock! I still don't know what exactly she did, but whatever it was, it causes mutations!" _**"Perfect deduction, mister colorful vocabulary."**

Elly swung her right, gigantic claw, missing me by an inch, but it also threw her off balance. From one to the other second, the gigantic gatekeeper tripped and flew past me, impacting with a wall in front of me. Not waiting for her to emerge from the wall again, I took a turn to the left and found myself in another corridor with cells and iron doors to both sides of me.

For a short moment, nothing happened and I almost found myself relaxing, but then, Elly emerged from the wall again. In front of me. I came to a sliding stop, but knew that she had me know as her body opened again and the scythe lashed out at me.

"Fuck!", I cursed out loud, not caring any longer that cursing was out of character for me, and charged my right arm with green energy. Raising the arm over my head, it blocked Elly's scythe, sparkles emitting at the point where her blade was struggling against my bony hand.

_"This isn't good at all! If not for the energy, she'd just have cut of my damn hand!"_, I snarled in my mind, still struggling against the scythe. **"Well, at least we know what that disgusting stuff on the scythe's hilt had been, and we know now why the chains on her wrists had been so worn out... Upon transforming, her arms began to grow, but the chains restricted them. And of course, she absorbed her scythe every time she transformed, enveloping it with this icky organ-like stuff." **_"Not helping right now!"_

Elly, apparently realizing that she couldn't cut through me like that, let out another inhuman scream and the scythe retracted. Just to lash out again, this time with more force, actually pushing me a bit into the ground, which gave in beneath me.

And just when I thought I was going to be cut when she next tried, my Flame-Soul dashed past me and tackled Elly right into the face, causing the gigantic, mutated gatekeeper to cry out in pain and surprise. She stumbled backwards, never saw that pillar that her right foot got caught up behind, and fell over, landing flat on her back. My chance to escape!

Snarling out in anger, I rose my right arm and discharged the energy inside it into a laser that hit the ceiling above Elly and caused it to break in, falling onto her. Sadly, not exactly much of it fell down, due to the pillars supporting it. But at least enough to keep her busy for a moment.

I twirled on the spot and made a run for it. I had to get out of this goddamn dungeon before Elly managed to free herself and caught up to me. So I chose the quickest way out of this dungeon: Back into Mugenkan!

Upon returning to the corridor I had lost Rumia, Nanatsu and Kurumi in, I found the three of them on top of the collapsed stairs, already about to flee back into Mugenkan. "Chôzen!", I heard Rumia shout, but her gaze was not upon me. Rather than that, she was looking past me at...

Elly's scythe missed me again. Shit, she's faster than I thought! She was already behind me again!

Turning back to the staircase, I found Rumia on top of it on her knees, extending a hand into my direction. "Jump! Don't try flying, there's a flight-preventing barrier here!", she roared. And true to her word, I immediately felt it as I neared the stairs.

Just like back when I was in the clocktower of the Scarlet Devil Mansion, a weird wave passed over me. Shit, that's not been here before! So Mima was in here, after all?! She'd surely know how to cast a barrier like that!

The crying of the faces all over Elly's body became louder again. Goddammit, she's closing in on me! She's going to get me this way! I need to get her away somehow!

I charged up my arm again as the stairs came closer. And as I ran up the few remaining stairs, I glanced over my shoulder for just a second to aim. I only have one chance. Better hit.

As I jumped off the last remaining step towards Rumia, I twirled around in midair and threw the build-up energy in my arm at the monstrous gatekeeper. But instead of aiming at her face or anything, I had thrown it directly in front of her feet, where it exploded and caused the ground to give in.

Elly, not having seen the hole in the ground coming, stepped into it and tripped. And fell right towards me, her arms lashing out violently at me.

I didn't have to care about making it anymore as I rose my arms to defend myself from the nearing arms. Because, as they hit me, they threw me through the air with such power that I flew right past Rumia and impacted with the wall behind her, causing it to break in. And everything hurt as I felt my head impact with the wall first. And everything became blurry after that...

* * *

><p><em>Rumia's PoV<em>

I stared in horror as Chôzen flew past me, but I had no time to worry more than I already did, I had to jump away from where I stood. The horrible mutation that had once been Elly hit the wall below the collapsed staircase and broke a few of the remaining beams that held the staircase up, causing the remains I stood on to shake violently. And my instincts proved me right: Just as I had jumped away, the part I had stood on gave in and fell down, landed on Elly.

She didn't move. Maybe she was finally out cold? Hopefully even dead? Shit, Chôzen should've let me kill her the moment we saw something was wrong!

Apropos him. The moment I had reached the door to Mugenkan and stood aside Nanatsu and helped her supporting Kurumi's weight, he stumbled out of the wall and ascended the remaining stairs until he was aside us, his head lowered all the time as he panted like mad.

I kicked the door to Mugenkan open and entered the mansion's entrance hall along with Kurumi and Nanatsu, Chôzen following us like the loyal puppy he was at times. However, when I turned around, I had to find out that he wasn't the loyal puppy at all right now.

His eyes were crimson and feral as he rose his gaze and glared at me, Nanatsu and Kurumi, before he turned around, his right, bony hand charging up crimson energy as he did so. And he threw the energy down into the basement through the still open door.

**"FUCK YOU, MIMA!"**, roared Insanity instead of Chôzen, followed by the energy exploding somewhere down in the basement. He was about to throw another ball of crimson energy, but I let go of Kurumi and jumped over to him, slipped my hands underneath his arms and pulled them up. "CALM DOWN!", I shouted, but he continued struggling.

**"Like hell I will! That goddamn spirit is tinkering around with goddamn dark magic, unaware of what the fuck she is doing with it! Didn't you just see what the fuck she did to that gatekeeper? Tell me all the shit you want, I don't think it is normal that she looked like a goddamn monster with one side of her face looking like jelly!"**, snarled the insane personality of Chôzen, somehow managing to throw the energy down into the basement after all, despite me holding him back.

He eventually calmed down, though, when I threw him onto the cold marble floor and pointed the revolver, which I still held in my right hand, at him. Good thing I didn't break that spellcard yet. "I said calm down!", I repeated, no, commanded.

And to my surprise, Insanity actually listened and stopped moving around. Instead, he sat up and continued to snarl to himself. "What's with Chôzen? Did he lose his temper again?", I demanded to know, remembering that I had allowed Insanity to take over in case that Chôzen did lose it again.

**"Nah."**, huffed Insanity and stood up, **"Dumbass got knocked out cold when we hit that wall. Body aches like hell. Goddamn him."** I frowned as Insanity began to move Chôzen's body, stretched limbs and rolled his neck, resulting in sick cracking noises that made even me almost throw up.

**"Great. Just great."**, he began with another huff after he finished stretching himself, **"Now I'm stuck with you for the moment? Great. Fan-fucking-tastic." **I rolled my eyes at the new display of his and Chôzen's newly acquired, quite colorful vocabulary. Mima did really screw them up. I hope they return to be like they were before soon. Even though I have to admit that it is somehow quite sexy, a cursing Chôzen isn't exactly normal and I prefer him a little more innocent and caring. Cursing and all that stuff is Insanity, not him.

I prefer them with a definite line in between their personalities.

"Hey, what's that supposed to mean?", complained Nanatsu, apparently taking offense at Insanity's words. **"Look, sugar, what I am sayin' is, that I'd prefer not acting for a while. Mima messed me up just a few hours ago. You may not be aware of it, but there has been a fucking fight inside Chôzen's mind. So I'd rather have some peace and recover."**

"Calm down you two. You can slam the headboard later if you're that excited. Geez, it's always the same with you married people.", I snickered from the side, causing the two of them to blush. **"What the hell, Rumia?!"**, exclaimed Insanity, but I just waved a little. It's fun teasing him, my former king.

Soon, he'll be my king again.

Neither Nanatsu, nor Chôzen are really aware of it, but I've been working on regaining my old powers as well. We're gonna need them. I guess I am not the only one trying to regain old powers. He may or may not have said it, I'm not sure, but Chôzen has been training during the time he was in Makai. With that Margatroid girl, no doubt. Maybe even with that goddesses maid.

He showed us some of his powers already. Nanatsu and the others may not have noticed it during that last incident at the graveyard, since neither of them is known for being involved into real fights to death, but I have noticed it almost immediately.

The way Chôzen fought had changed. Before he had retreated into Makai, Chôzen had been someone with no real preferences when it came to fighting. He had used kicks, punches, spellcards, bullets, lasers, you name it, he used it. But now, now everything was different. It was like I had a completely different man in front of me.

He now focused on combining energy with punches, especially with his bony hand. Weird how he now focused on the hand he had disgusted at first. Damn it, he was loving that thing! This was one of the major changes. From being disgusted by his own appearance, disgusted enough to actually hide it, he now loved the lack of flesh around his hand. Sure, it was obvious that he was a little ashamed at times, or maybe just worried, but when it came to fighting, he used that hand almost all the time.

I could see why, though. Of course, the actual lack of flesh and muscles around that hand turned it into something that was a lot like an open cable flooded with electricity. Humans were quite afraid of touching an 'uninsulated' cable.

Touching Chôzen's hand was completely nonhazardous. Even the energy that flew freely in his hand was harmless. It radiated some warmth, but nothing more. Unless Chôzen actually charged it, at which point it became a quite dangerous weapon.

Maybe that was why he focused on using it. Because it was a weapon he could use in many ways. Both in close-range and wide-range, his bony hand turned out to be the perfect weapon for him. And all he had to do was focusing on channeling power into it.

And just like that, his fighting style turned from allrounder to a man who focused entirely on punches. Even Alastor, which Chôzen had used more than anything else before his retreat into Makai, was summoned anymore. But when he did summon it, he swung it with strength he never had before.

But was it really a surprise that he was a completely different man with completely different ways to fight? He was running around all the time, his right arm charged with negative energy, causing it to glow in a bright, green light. Sometimes, Alastor in his left hand, clutched tightly with determination.

Determination to kill.

And that made him stronger than he had ever been.

The old Chôzen I had used to know, the Chôzen I had met from the very point I was unsealed again, was, to put it nicely, a wimp. But a cute wimp. This Chôzen back then would have never been able to seriously hurt somebody. Why? Because he didn't want to kill, wasn't ready to risk anything. He avoided any guilt. And that was when Alastor chose him. Because of guilt he had, in the end.

This new Chôzen before me, tortured by Mima, fooled by Mima, manipulated all the time since his return... It had turned into a maniac. A maniac determined to kill. I'm not exactly sure if I should thank Mima or hate her for what she had done to the man I loved.

The new Chôzen was determined to kill. Determined to risk anything he had, ready to throw it away like it was of no worth, he went headfirst into fights. Mima had messed him up. And I could only hope that he could return to who he had been.

It wasn't that I didn't love him anymore. Heck, the new Chôzen was quite sexy. He was more like me, cursing, always on the edge of life, ready to kill in a fight if he had to. While our fighting styles were different, they complimented each other, with me preferring kicks and him preferring punches. But in one aspect, they were similar: We both were using raw power to do as much damage as we could.

I don't have to say how surprised and shocked I was when Chôzen first displayed his new fighting style in that battle against Yuyuko, do I? I was damn impressed when he first pulled that trick with blowing his hand up by overcharging it, but even more when his bony hand changed into what resembled Reiuji's control rod.

And just by observing him, his new movements and powers, how he turned from strong to even stronger in the little time of two months, I knew that I hadn't seen the last of this new power. He still held back. Why, I didn't know. Perhaps it was because of the same reason I wasn't showing off my "new" powers. I didn't want Mima to know them when the moment came that we faced her.

My powers have increased greatly over the last two months as well. By concentrating on my past, I managed to remember several things from the time when I was 'just that bloodlusty angel'. When I was that 'monster which acted on instinct'. Old techniques returned to me, old powers did. And yet, I hadn't used a single one.

Not in Chôzen's presence. Because that what I had feared had really happened: Mima had manipulated him, had gained information through him. In other words: Even though I desperately wanted to, I could not trust him. Not fully. I don't think that was a problem, though, as he wasn't trusting himself. Or at least that was the impression I got during the last few hours.

"Rumia!", complained Nanatsu as well, pulling me out of my thoughts. "Well, what? You two are married.", I chuckled, trying to hide my thoughtfulness behind a smug grin. "But he isn't Chôzen!", added Nanatsu quietly, glancing out of the corner of her eyes at Insanity, who just frowned. **"Damn straight. I am not him, woman."** "You realize that I do have a name, right?!", snapped Nanatsu, to which Insanity just shrugged and then put his hands into his pockets.

Really now, all that was missing was for him to smoke. If he'd do that, I'd throw myself at him right then and there and ravish him. I know that it was weird, but I think I might have a little fetish there for smokers. Can't be helped, huh? Everyone has a weird fetish, and it's just that I love my men sadistic, smoking and badass.

And Chôzen's insane side is all of that but a smoker.

Maybe I can convince him to...? Nah. Chôzen would never agree with that. I don't think he ever tried smoking, though. Hm... Note to myself: Ask Chôzen to smoke.

"To change back to more important topics: What the hell was that just now?", asked Nanatsu, turning her head towards the still open basement door. Upon seeing that it was still open, Insanity, his hands still in his pockets, moved over to the door and kicked it close. **"Better close this shit before that thing down there gets any stupid ideas."**, he grumbled as he returned to us, a bored expression on his face now.

Oh, he was so easily bored~

**"And to answer your question..."**, snarled Insanity into the direction of Nanatsu, **"...Why don't you ask little miss tooth over there? She knows what the fuck is goin' on." **To my very surprise, his narrowed eyes were fixed on Kurumi, who was still leaned onto Nanatsu's shoulder.

And from one to the other second, Insanity pushed his palm into my chest and made me stumble backwards, yanked the revolver out of my hands and pointed it right at Kurumi's face. **"Come on, bloodsucker, I know your fuckin' secret! Chôzen realized it before he got knocked out!"**

"Hey, put that weapon down and stop talking bullshit!", I snarled, showing him my own colorful vocabulary. If he wanted it the dirty way, I give him the dirty way!

**"Shut up, Shisô."** I flinched at the sharp tone in his voice and the coldness he spoke my name with. Just what made him like that? He was like an entirely different man...

His gaze returned to Kurumi, the weapon's barrel directly in front of her face. But just what was Insanity meaning? Why did he act like that? What does this all have to do with Kurumi?!

"Put that weapon away, you're going to hurt someone!", shouted Nanatsu now, ready to protect the girl that leaned onto her. "I'm warning you, I...!" Nanatsu never got further, shrieked out loud when Insanity shot a bullet directly in front of her feet. **"You shut up as well! And don't you ****dare to move! I'm going to blow her brain out in case she tries anything funny!"**, snarled the insane personality at Nanatsu.

Seeing how tense this situation had became in a matter of seconds, I swallowed the knot in my throat and carefully spoke up. "Nanatsu. Do as he says. But under the condition that you're telling me why you...!" **"Why I am pointing this thing at her? Well, how about that little missy here tells yourself? Come on! Tell Rumia about...!" **

"I'M SORRY, OKAY?!", roared Kurumi now, panting immediately. "K-Kurumi?", I muttered, staring wide-eyed at my old friend, "What does he mean? Why is he...?!" Kurumi let out a loud snarl and interrupted me. "Mima did things to me and Elly! Things I don't know! She tortured us, she slipped into my body, she drew those runes onto me and... And ever since then, I'm turning into...!" **"Into a monster like Elly did. Yeah. I figured that out with Chôzen. It all made sense. These unknown signs Mima used were to discipline you, turn you into monsters. That was why Elly's chains were so worn out, right? They had a hard time holding back her mutating arms."**

I couldn't believe my ears. Kurumi...? My old friend Kurumi, working for Mima...?

"It's not like I want this! It's not like we have a choice! We turn at random times, go into a rage and destroy everything and attack everyone! That's why Mima sealed us up in the first place! She was incredibly satisfied when I first turned into a monster, but I wasn't good enough, so she kept on experimenting on Elly with more powerful seals!", screamed Kurumi in frustration.

She pushed Nanatsu away from her, stumbled a bit. I was about to rush towards her, but when Insanity shot at me with my own revolver, missing my head by merely an inch, I stopped and could only watch as Kurumi finally managed to stand on the spot. "Go away from me! All of you! I'm dangerous! I can't... I can't control myself! And my transformation is long overdue!", she screamed, tears in her eyes as she continued to struggle with even standing upright.

She looked so weak as she stood there, so fragile. She was shaking, her lips quivering as tears rolled down her cheeks. The transformations she had been talking off had left her weak and exhausted. And it hurt me to see my old friend like that. But even though I wished for nothing more to go to her and comfort her, I knew Insanity would just hold me back again, maybe even shoot at me. Because he was ruthless like that, especially if he was as annoyed as he was right now. But then again, even Kurumi wanted me not to come closer, fearing that she would hurt me upon transforming again.

At that very moment I had hoped to understand anything that was going on. And even though it pissed me off that Insanity would not let me close to Kurumi, I knew why he did it. Not because he hated Kurumi. He didn't do it because of Mima. He didn't let me go to Kurumi because he wanted to protect me. Because he was possessive of me even after giving up on me. In his eyes, I was still his, was a possession he was not willing to let go.

"Shoot me! Please! Kill me! I don't want to become that thing again! I don't want to hurt anybody anymore!", pleaded Kurumi now, extending her arms to the sides.

I couldn't believe my ears. Kurumi, who had always been buoyant and even in the darkest times had looked forwards, was now standing there, not even trying to guard herself, pleading for death.

But Insanity couldn't kill her. I mean, he wouldn't, right? I mean, she's innocent and merely being used by Mima, he would never...!

**"Gladly. Sorry, missy, nothing against you, but I'm not willing to create more problems as we have already."**, replied Insanity with an almost casual voice, pointing the revolver at Kurumi. "Stop!", I commanded immediately, realizing that he would very well shoot Kurumi if it meant to piss off Mima and prevent problems.

Insanity glanced at me. And when I saw his eyes, even I felt fear rise in me. His eyes were dead, no light in them. His eyes were that of a killer. The way that he narrowed them, no single emotion in them, told me that he would pull the trigger no matter what I said. And that very moment, I knew that I had to act instead of just trying to talk him out of it.

The moment that he turned back to Kurumi, a sick grin spreading across his lips as he took aim once more, I aimed as well. I had three options right now. And two of them were out of question. Those two were attacking Insanity, my king, and pushing Kurumi out of the way to take the bullet myself.

I decided for the last option and prepared to execute it. And I had only one chance to save Kurumi.

And the moment that I saw Insanity's finger twitch, followed by it pulling the trigger, I let go of Tyrfing, grabbed it by it's chains and swung it.

And luckily, my timing had been perfect.

The crimson bullet shot by the revolver bounced off Tyrfing, reflected on it's blade and hit the ceiling above us. I felt relieved that it had worked, even though I knew Insanity would go ballistic on me any second for the move I had just pulled.

And true to my suspicions, I found myself pushed against a wall only seconds later, a hand around my throat. **"What the fuck was that stunt just now, princess?! Do you have a death wish or something?"**, bellowed the insane enigma into my face, holding his close to mine.

The grip around my throat was strong, abnormally strong, and hurt like hell. But could anyone blame him? He didn't know any better than inflicting pain upon being angry. **"Calm down. Did you really think I was going to let you hurt her?!"**, I growled back, letting my own Insanity awaken to be on par with him should this situation really escalate now.

**"How about yes? Goddammit, Rumia, she may be Kurumi inside, but there's also a goddamn monster inside her!"**, roared Insanity into my face, before he let go of my throat, grabbed me by the collar of my dress and pulled me closer again. **"Listen up now, Rumia. If it weren't for your cute ass and the way you always manage to piss me off and turn me on at the same time, I would have killed you long ago already!"**

While I should be shocked at this 'revelation', I found myself grinning smugly. Because the way he was treating me right now was how I wanted him, Insanity, to be. I wanted him to be rough to me, command me around, be angry at me for not listening to him, but I also wanted to return the favor, wanted to command him around and wanted to be rough to him. And with rough, I mean violence. And I only wanted him to be that way, and no one else, not even Chôzen.

**"Oh, what now? You're going to slap your little bitch for not listening to you, huh? You're going to punish her, aren't you? Come on then, she's waiting."**, I taunted right into his face, enjoying the confused expression on his face right after. And how he began to blush a little as he eventually realized how close our faces were.

**"And just like that, you back off again. A little more innocent than we believe to be, aren't we?"**, I continued my teasing as he let go of my collar and moved a few steps back. **"S-shut up! I kept that for my queen!"**, he growled, glaring sideways as his blush increased. **"For the right one, eh? How good that I am here now, hm?"**, I chuckled, stepping up to him, sliding a finger across his chest. Hehe, how funny it was that this situation changed from serious to this in just one sentence!

**"S-Shut up."**, growled the insane enigma and glared into my direction, **"We've gotta focus on the situation now, and the situation is that you just prevented me from killing her and the beast inside her!"** "I don't think that beast is inside her anymore!", interrupted Nanatsu's panicked voice, and upon turning into her direction, the Shinigami stumbled into my arms with fear in her eyes.

Glancing past her, I found Kurumi twitching furiously where she stood, her head jerking sideways again and again, just like with Elly before. However, unlike Elly, Kurumi had foam at the mouth and her irises kept widening and contracting.

Pushing Nanatsu behind me, I watched in utter horror as Kurumi's wings began wandering from her back to her arms and attached there. And then, with a sudden motion, her wings became stiff and thin as paper, their edges suddenly as sharp as razorblades.

Kurumi's overall rather petite body grew until she outmatched even Chôzen in height, who was almost two meters tall, her body growing bulkier, yet not exactly muscular or anything, just broader shoulders and an overall addition to her rather humble body mass, while her arms stayed thin, even though they grew with her body.

When Kurumi threw her head back, I found that her eyes had changed into a crimson color, and when she opened her mouth to let out an inhuman scream, I saw that her canines, which had already been sharp and long due to her being a vampire, had grown even larger.

Some saliva dropped onto the ground when she lowered her head after her scream, a sizzling noise disturbing the silence as the ground melted away. Acid saliva. This isn't good.

With feral eyes, Kurumi glared at us, none of her former weakness or any signs of her once petite appearance visible any longer **"See?"**, chuckled Insanity, pleased with being right about the beast inside Kurumi. But that was the last thing I heard him say for the moment, as Kurumi suddenly tackled him and rushed with him into the next wall. So much for that.

I watched as the wall around them cracked upon their impact, causing Nanatsu to gasp loudly, while I remained calm. Insanity was better than that. And I should be right, as the monstrous Kurumi was suddenly pushed back a few yards, revealing Insanity standing in front of the cracked wall, an incredibly enraged expression on his face.

He moved all of sudden, stood before Kurumi in the blink of an eye, and hit her with an uppercut directly into the jaw from below, propelling her up into the air, where she remained for a few seconds, before she hit the ground a good distance away from him, accompanied with the sound of breaking marble as it shattered upon impact.

**"Okay, that was just the greatest shit someone has done today. Now I'm pissed off."**, he snarled loudly, the corners of his mouth shaking in anger as he bared his teeth. But then, suddenly, his whole body relaxed and his mouth turned into the sickest smile I'd seen in a while. His teeth still clenched together, I heard how he chuckled sinisterly, twirling the revolver in his right hand.

And then, suddenly, he threw it over to me.

I caught my own weapon, and before it got involved into something again, I ended my spellcard. It had been active too long, anyways, as it had already started to drain my power. **"I'm pissed off."**, he repeated, taking a few steps forwards until he stood above Kurumi, which had just gathered enough strength to stand up again. But one swift kick from Insanity later, she flew past me and impacted on the ground again on the other side of the room.

**"Now this is exciting. I've never fought a monster like this before. And what's the point of life if you can't get excited?"**, snickered Insanity sinisterly as he stepped up to me, never taking his gaze off Kurumi as she struggled to her feet again. She wasn't done for, no, she was far from going down. God knows what crazy things she can do after what Mima has done to her.

I don't want someone to hurt Kurumi, but I fear that's the only way we can save our asses and help her at the same time. So I guess there's only thing to do now. **"Yo, Insanity."**, I called out as he was just past me. I saw how his head turned a little and his crimson eyes focused on me. **"Make sure she's out for a while."**

Upon hearing this, Insanity's sick smile became even more sinister and he chuckled loudly, his voice becoming higher. A good sign that his really sick side was coming out. Guess all which he and Chôzen have been put through by Mima just coaxed him out, the real devil inside them. I know that even Chôzen has never been really sane, but Mima just flipped their switch.

**"Got that... Queen."**, whispered Insanity before he turned around to face Kurumi. His words actually shocked me this time. This one word. The one word I would've never expected him to use again when talking about me... He had just used it.

I felt how my insane personality grew stronger. How excited it suddenly was. How excited I suddenly was. Even if this just now was a slip of the tongue from him, or I just misheard it... I hadn't been excited like that in days. As a warm feeling spread through my chest, I knew that my blood was boiling. Boiling in excitement.

He had just called me... his queen...!

* * *

><p><em>Insanity's PoV<em>

_~ Insanity bares his teeth! Beast against beast! This battle is brought you by: MELL - Red fraction ~_

I focused my eyes on the beast that Kurumi had become. She rose from the ground after I had kicked her through the entire room, but even I was not stupid enough to believe that she was out yet. Even though she wasn't as powerful as Elly, I can definitely see that her resistance has increased greatly. Even though I kicked her with a lot of power, she didn't really take any damage.

The real reason why she had problems standing up were her wings, which were as hard as steel and wouldn't move an inch. Even though I have barely seen any movement of her, I did notice already that she moves them with great caution. After all, she doesn't want to chop off her own legs as she moves them. After all, it didn't take someone with incredible sight to see that her wings had become like blades.

**"Alright ya little bitch. Think you can stand against a real monster like me?"**, I taunted, not even trying to hold it back as I felt a mad grin spread across my lips. Kurumi glared into my direction as she finally stood again, before she threw her head back and let out another scream.

My confidence didn't falter in the slightest when she rushed at me, her arms crossed in front of her body, the wings pointing at me. I knew I didn't have Alastor and I couldn't summon him, stupid blade just didn't want to listen to me. It sucks, but whatever. I don't need a weapon to win a fight. Because even though the weapon is that what kills, a weapon is useless if the one holding the weapon doesn't want to kill. That's the catch.

And I am more than eager to kill. In fact, I am so eager to kill, I don't even need a weapon at all!

Kurumi was only a few steps away when she swung her left arm first, aimed it at my neck, aiming to cut it off. I ducked underneath the blade as it swung past, pushed energy into my right hand and punched the monster into the stomach, causing her to double over.

I backflipped, made sure to hit her into the face with my feet as I did so, and landed a few steps away from her, grinning as Kurumi returned to glare at me, baring her teeth as a growl escaped her throat. Like a furious animal, she threw herself at me, and I sidestepped. As I did that, though, I felt something thin and cool move up my arm.

Seconds later, a burning pain shot through my entire body. It was like magma was running down my right arm, melting through it. I put my left hand onto my right arm, hissing loudly as a new pain shot through me. And upon pulling my hand back and looking down on it, I found that it was covered in blood, my entire palm crimson red.

Blood was dripping down onto the ground. Shit. I was bleeding rather badly.

Twirling around, I found that the monstrous Kurumi had stopped and was now looking at me. And upon looking down to her right arm, I found that the wing's edge was covered in blood. Shit, she must've slashed up my arm with that when she moved past!

**"Don'tcha dare losing!"**, I heard Rumia yell at me, to which I felt new strength flow through me. Man, I know why I love that damn woman. Even if she's commanding me. Nah, scratch that, the fact that she's commanding me is turning me on!

When Kurumi charged at me again, I actually ducked underneath her wings and extended my arms. Putting them around her waist, I charged into the other direction, actually managing to stop her just by pushing her into the other direction.

**"Sorry, but we're going my direction!"**, I yelled, grinning to myself as I felt how Kurumi, despite throwing her entire weight against me, began to slide backwards. **"RAAAAAAAAAAWR!"**, I roared myself, using my entire power to push her backwards.

Nanatsu had to jump out of the way as I charged forwards with Kurumi, my arms around her waist. The good thing was that, even though she was swinging her wings around to cut me, she couldn't hit me, since I was beneath her arms and she couldn't lower them, since the blade-like wings were in the way.

Kurumi screamed out in pain as her back hit the wall behind her. **"PAYBACK, YEAH!"**, I yelled, took a step back, pushed power into my right fist, and then punched her into the stomach, causing her to double over. She swung her wings as she doubled over, but I avoided both of them.

Hm. Too less violence here. Blood yes, but it's my own. That makes me excited, yeah, I mean, blood is blood, no matter who it is spilled by. But this is boring otherwise. She's just another enemy. And while I see that she is fast, she isn't very flexible, with her wings in the way and all.

I sent a glance over my shoulder to see if I could make this more violent somehow. And I found that the six pillars by the entrance doors each had a statue on top. The mad grin returned once more to my lips. This could be fun.

I jumped off the ground and flew towards the statues. I just take one of them, throw it at her, take the next one, throw it at her, and then take another one, and then use it to bash her head in. Just like I threw that tombstone at that Seiga woman a while ago. That had been quite fun, too.

The first statue came closer and I felt my grin widen. But then, everything came different.

Something incredibly fast dashed past me, a gust of wind, nothing more. And then, she hung on the statue, staring at me, inhuman growls leaving her mouth. And then, I felt how the left side of my face practically exploded, a giant fountain of blood splattering everywhere.

I couldn't even scream in pain as I felt how my body became numb for a moment. And with me not moving anymore, I fell out of the air like a stone. "CHÔZEN!", Nanatsu screamed somewhere behind me. Figures that she'd care more for that dumbass than for me.

Since I was facing their way during my fall, I saw how Nanatsu tried to run towards me but was stopped when Rumia put a hand onto her shoulder and stopped her. Nanatsu stared confused at the angel of death, but Rumia was just staring at me, her eyes flashing crimson brightly. She had a serious expression on her face. That was the confirmation. That was all I needed.

The moment that feeling returned to me, I twirled around in midair until I faced the world the right way, stopped my fall when I landed on my feet and went into a crouched position, and then pushed off the ground again and charged back at Kurumi, which still hung on that statue, staring at me.

_**"Man, you're a lucky one, you know? If she would've been a little closer to you when she dashed past, your head would be in two parts." **_**"Shut up. How about you tell me what the fuck just happened?" **_**"I give you a hint: Try sticking to combat on the ground. Her body is made for fighting in the air. If she holds her arms close to her body, her body has the perfect shape to move in the air at high speeds. And with her wings being like blades she's damn dangerous."**_, the Flame-Soul informed me.

Kurumi tried to slash me apart the moment I was in reach, but I dashed past her, turned in midair, put my feet against the wall behind Kurumi, and dashed for her again, pushing power into my right arm. And I hit my goal perfectly.

The mutated vampire let out another of her monstrous screams when I hit her in the back with my fist, frontflipped over her head and threw crimson negative energy at her at the same time.

Landing on the next pillar, I moved the power once again and pushed it into my right arm to charge it. And then, I jumped once more towards Kurumi. This time, however, not directly at her, but rather a little lower. And like I had planned, the pillar gave in as I punched it, causing Kurumi and the statue on top of it to fall down below.

Kurumi hit the ground first, followed by the statue landing next to her, breaking the ground upon impact. **"Guess it's true what they say."**, chuckled a voice next to me, a pale hand placed on my left shoulder, **"The bigger they come, the harder they fall."**

I glanced at the angel of death next to me. **"What now? She's anything but beaten. In fact, even though I hit her quite a few times, I don't think that she's hurt at all."**, I growled, watching as Kurumi swung her arms around blindly.

**"I take over. You take Nanatsu and get the hell out of this room. This could get... violent."**, chuckled Rumia as she pushed me aside and jumped onto broken pillar. I stood on the pillar next to it, the statue beneath my feet. And I chuckled.

**"You sure you wanna do this? It's about your old friend, after all."**, I spoke, still looking down at the mutated vampire. **"That is exactly the reason why I need to do this. So don't worry about me. Just take Nanatsu and see if you can find anything in the upper story."**

I chuckled. Now this was the woman I knew! This was the Rumia I thought I had lost! Strong-willed, violent, knowing what she does. Even in the face of battle, she did not get in panic, but rather excitement. She's not yet like she was back then, and I fear she will never entirely become like that again. Maybe it's for the better, I don't know. Either way, as long as she starts commanding me around again, I'll enjoy this.

**"Fine. I'll grab Nanatsu, make my way into the upper story, and see if I can find anything that may give us a hint. You make sure you keep that friend of yours under control, kick her ass a little around... And make sure that she doesn't hurt you. I'm the only one allowed to leave a scar on that sexy body of yours."**, I sniggered as I jumped backwards off the statue I stood on.

I kicked the heavy statue, to which it broke off the pillar it stood on, and fell down below. And buried Kurumi beneath it. For a moment only, though, as the mutated vampire pushed it off after screaming out in pain. **"Yep, she's tough. Anyways, I'll be back in a moment. Have some fun."**, I smirked at the angel of death. Rumia chuckled shortly, grinned in a mad way, and then looked down at her old friend, which now was hideous creature. **"Got that. See ya in a moment, king."**, she replied.

Had she just called me...?

I felt the insane grin spread across my face once more. And when my excitement, which was still there from the fight, grew even more, I opened my mouth and let my tongue trail over my canines, then licked my lips in sheer excitement. So she had accepted me again.

At least some good news in this fucking shit Mima is putting me through.

Alright! That's another reason I should find something useful in the upper story, so I can find her, kick her ass, negate her, and then be with Rumia again!

I admit that I doubted this threesome-shit that Nanatsu and Rumia suggested to Chôzen at first, but now that Rumia can be once more my queen... What the heck, that damn suggestion is just great! Even if it means I have to share Rumia with Nanatsu, I can be with her at least! So fuck this shit, I'm going to kick Mima's ass! Now it's settled!

**"Alright."**, I spoke and landed next to Rumia on the pillar. She frowned, looked in shock at me as I put my arms around her shoulders in a possessive way, pulled her close. **"Keep your ass out of Kurumi's reach. I'm calling dibs on that... My queen..."**, I breathed into her ear, tracing it with my tongue.

Rumia shuddered, froze up. Her breath quickened upon hearing my words. And I found myself still with that insane grin on my lips, which just didn't want to vanish again. And to make this moment the greatest ever, even though this is in the middle of the possibly worst situation...

**"AH!"**, Rumia moaned aloud, threw her head back. And that was everything I needed for my satisfaction. I opened my jaw again, stared down at my work with pride. Rumia's shoulder was red, blood running down on it from where I had bitten down on it. I licked the blood off my lips, then let my tongue trail up Rumia's neck up to her ear, bit a little down on her earlobe, and then finally stopped and took a few steps back.

Licking the last drops of blood from my lips, I jumped backwards off the pillar.

Rumia was now marked as mine. Again. This time, she wasn't entirely mine. But I can live with that.

_~ Music fades out ~_

"What was that just now?", Nanatsu no Taizai demanded to know as I reached her. But I just put my arms around her waist and threw her over my shoulder. **"She isn't only yours, remember? She's my queen as well."**, I chuckled and jumped off the ground, landing in front of a staircase into the upper story. "I know that, okay, but isn't this kind of a weird moment to remember that?", huffed Nanatsu, not even trying to struggle against my grip. Guess she knew she had no chance. **"It was the right moment to call dibs on her cute ass."**, I chuckled, ascending the stairs as fast as possible.

Nanatsu rolled her eyes. Even though I couldn't see that, I knew so when she let out a groan. She always rolls her eyes when she groans like that.

I reached the upper story in a matter of seconds. There was only one door here, a double door, with one corridor on each side of me, a simple, green carpet on the ground, lamps hanging from the ceiling that hadn't been lit in a while; one of them broken, oil dripping from the ceiling onto the carpet, soaking it.

**"Which direction you think we should go?"**, I asked the Shinigami on my shoulder. "Try right.", she offered and I nodded. **"Fine."**, I replied.

A loud noise caused me to look over to he entrance door, where Rumia fought against the hideous creature that had once been her old friend Kurumi. Kurumi's head was buried beneath another statue, which Rumia had apparently dropped onto her.

Rumia glanced into our direction, smirking widely. I narrowed my eyes and grinned, then nodded. And then, Rumia was out of sight, the room left behind. Nanatsu still didn't struggle. Guess she was comfortable up there on my shoulder, after all. This is Chôzen's body, after all, and aside from himself, she knows it the best. They were married for quite a few centuries, after all, and they had shared a bed almost the entire time. And they did get further than that. More than once.

I put the Shinigami down eventually as we reached the first door in the corridor. Exchanging a short glance with her, she nodded and thanked me, turned away, and opened the first door.

The procedure used in the basement seemed to repeat itself. Nanatsu threw open a door, looked inside the room, left the door behind and opened up the next, while I did the same on the other side of the corridor.

None of the rooms I saw seemed to be out of the ordinary. A living room, a dining room, a small library, a few bedrooms. If I wouldn't know any better, I would think that this was just an ordinary mansion. However, I knew not only of the story behind it and it's inhabitants, but also, there was a portal to Muenzuka, and somewhere in this mansion was the entrance to the dream world, even though this entrance was sealed up as far as I had understood Shikieiki Yamaxanadu.

Nanatsu didn't have any luck either. Two bathrooms, a room full of plants in clay pots, a storage room, the stairs up to the attic, another bedroom.

It was eventually me who found what we had searched for.

Throwing open another door, the room I had in front of me was a bedroom, but different from the others.

The covers on the canopy bed were dark green, red roses with sharp thorns depicted on it. Looked comfortable and fluffy. I wouldn't mind exchanging my bed for that one once in a while. On a bedside cabinet stood a clay pot with a blue rose inside it. So, in other words, without a doubt, this was Yuuka Kazami's room.

**"Found something. Yuuka's room."**, I muttered over my shoulder, to which Nanatsu turned to me. Being smaller than me, I had to take a step to the side for her to look into the room, since I was blocking the door. "Looks like hers." **"What gave you the hint, princess?"**, I mocked, pushing past her into the room of the flower youkai.

The red carpet beneath my feet made not a single noise as I made my way into the middle of the room to look around. The room's walls were made of wooden panels, the curtains hanging in front of the large window to my left red. The furniture in the room was made of some dark wood, spruce if I am right. A desk in front of the window, some paper atop it. The tall wardrobe on the left side of the canopy bed was slightly open, revealing a few of Yuuka's dresses, including a light blue sundress... Damn, I wouldn't mind seeing her in that!

Interestingly, I also spotted plaid pants and a waistcoat of the same design the dress that she always wore. Makes me wonder why she never wore them, or had them in the first place. Turning my gaze away from the wardrobe, I glanced over to the small table not too far from me, two chairs right next to it, a white wedding dress thrown over one. That was, without a doubt, the wedding dress Yuuka had worn on the wedding not too long ago.

On the table stood a single flower vase of a blue color, a single yellow flower in it. Looked actually quite neat. But I think that Kazami is just too obsessed with flowers. What gave me the hint? The paintings of flowers all over the room.

I stepped up to the desk in front of the window and looked down on it, but looked up for a second to look out of the window. From where I stood, I could see the entire garden of the sun before me, the thousands of blooming sunflowers facing the sun with all their beauty. I could see why Yuuka had chosen this place for the desk. This way, she always could look out at the beauty that was her garden. Man, I'm actually not someone who likes bright colors or flowers or anything, but Kazami knows how to make flowers interesting even for me.

**"Nice. Actually some light after being down in the dark basement."**, I commented as I looked down onto the sheets of paper on the desk before me. "Oh? I didn't think you were someone who enjoyed daylight. Always thought you'd like darkness more than light.", was Nanatsu's astounded reply. I gave her a short glance over my shoulder and found her standing in front of a cupboard on the other side of the room, a painting of a bouquet over it. She pulled open a drawer and looked through it, only to close it again after finding nothing.

**"Actually I don't really like light. It's too bright for my tastes. And yes, I know, of course light is bright, don't give me the shit about stating the obvious."**, I grumbled and pushed a few sheets of paper aside, scanning them for anything interesting. "I wasn't going to say that and you know it.", was Nanatsu's reply, "But I am actually even more surprised that you talk with me. I never thought you'd enjoy light, but even less that you were this talkative."

When I glanced at her again, I found Nanatsu smiling at me warmly, which somehow caused me to feel uncomfortable. **"Yeah. Whatever."**, I dismissed and scanned a few more pages in front of me. And then actually found something interesting.

I read through it and couldn't keep back a grin. Sending a short glance over my shoulder, I found that Nanatsu had gone back to searching through the cupboard. Seeing this as my chance, I turned back to the sheet of paper in my hand, read through it again just to be sure I hadn't misread anything, and when I found that I actually had read just right, I smirked to myself, quickly opened my shirt, folded the sheet of paper in my hands, and put it into the pocket on the inside of my shirt, before I closed it again.

The sheet of paper I had just found could be one hell of fun in the future. Man, Yuuka, you don't leave something like that lying around. Not if I could find it and use it against you!

I continued to search the sheets of paper for anything useful, but in the end found nothing that would help us in any way. Nanatsu didn't find anything reliable as well, as it seemed, as she eventually let out a shout of frustration and pulled out a drawer and threw it onto the ground in between us, spilling it's contents all over the red carpet. "Just what is this?! All I can find is this sick stuff!", she shouted and pointed with obvious disgust at the content of the drawer.

Amused, I walked over to the drawer on the ground, extended a hand, and picked up something that had fallen out of the drawer. **"You sure? I always thought you may be interested in stuff like this."**, I chuckled, playing a little around with the leather whip in my hands. Nanatsu began to blush a little, growling under her breath. "N-no! Do I look like some sadist?", she growled.

I chuckled again and rose from the ground, still holding the whip. I unrolled it, moved it a little, amused at the little weight it had. I swung my hand, swung the whip, enjoying the loud sound it made as I pulled it back. **"Not? The way you treat Chôzen, I always thought you were a little perverted sadist inside, enjoying the pain you cause Chôzen. And don't forget how sadistic you behave when you and Chôzen were scr...!" **"DON'T YOU DARE FINISHING THAT!"

I laughed, enjoying the deep blush on Nanatsu's face. She can say what she want, but when it came to Chôzen, she was sadistic. If Kazami really is just manipulated by Mima, I should ask her to borrow Nanatsu a whip once all this over and Yuuka is back to normal. I don't think she would mind. I bet she has some leather outfit around here as well. Now that would be hot!

A sudden stir in the back of my mind made me perk up, before I grinned a little. **"Look at that! Sleeping beauty has awoken!"**, I laughed aloud before I stretched my body a little. **"Alright. Guess I'm out of here, should be taking some rest. Enjoy your time with your husband."**

Nanatsu rose an eyebrow, but I didn't explain. Instead, I just extended my right hand and pushed the black leather whip into her hands, before I chuckled to myself and closed my eyes. I can finally have some rest, at least!

* * *

><p><em>Chôzen's PoV<em>

When I opened my eyes, I found myself standing in a beautiful room, Nanatsu standing in front of me, a black whip in her hands. I frowned at that, then looked down to the drawer on the ground in front of me, even more strange things scattered on the ground, knives, more whips, some clothespins for some reason, a few leather straps... Heck, is this stuff what I think it is?

Nanatsu threw the whip in her hand on top of the pile of other items on the ground, and then turned to me. "Good to see you're back. Your insane personality started pissing me off.", she growled, blushing for some reason. I found myself quite confused at that, but decided to leave it at that. Especially considering that I am in a room with some stuff in front of me that made quite clear that this was Yuuka's room.

"That's him. I'm sorry for that, nontheless. I didn't plan to get knocked out.", I replied, doing my best at hiding my confusion. "Good. Now let's get out of this room. There's nothing interesting here.", growled Nanatsu, hit my shoulder softly, and then walked over to the door, "We need to hurry up anyways. Rumia is fighting a mutated Kurumi in the entrance hall."

I held back a shocked gasp. So I had been right, Kurumi had been used by Mima as well!

"We should find Mima's room. I don't think that there will be a hint as to what they are planning in any other room but that.", suggested Nanatsu, and I found myself agreeing with her. "Right. Say what you want, but Mima must have left some notes around or something. I don't think that she knew everything for whatever she is planning. Once we are in Mima's room, look around for notes, open books, whatever may give us a hint at what they are planning!", I agreed as we left the room and walked back through the corridor.

_**"I found Mima's room." **_I stopped and found myself surprised. _"You did?"_, I sent back, while Nanatsu stopped and looked confused at me. _**"It's in the other corridor on this story. You can't miss it, it's the only blue door with a star on it."**_

Nanatsu frowned, then rose an eyebrow and waited for me to explain, but I just gestured her to follow me. "My Flame-Soul found Mima's room. It's on the other side of the story.", I explained. But as soon as I finished, Nanatsu laid a hand onto my shoulder and stopped me.

"Then let's go the other way. If we go back to the entrance hall, we might get involved into the fight.", suggested Nanatsu. And even though I agreed with that, I also wanted to go through the entrance hall. I wanted to see how Rumia was doing, wanted to help her... But something deep inside me told me that it was better if Rumia would do this on her own, so I let out a deep sigh and agreed with Nanatsu.

Turning around, I followed Nanatsu through the corridor. After rounding a corner and following the next corridor, as well as the next corner, my Flame-Soul eventually came into view, hovering aside a door. And true to it's word, this door was different from the others.

The moment that I saw it, I noticed immediately that this door had recently been exchanged. The doorframe didn't fit with it, was made of a completely different wood, and wasn't of blue color. The door itself was, like my Flame-Soul had described it, of solid wood that was painted blue, a yellow star drawn onto it at eye level.

"Thanks. Good job.", I complimented my Flame-Soul the moment that I walked up to it. _**"Thanks. I thought I try and help as well while Insanity and Nanatsu were searching through the rooms on the other side of the story."**_

I nodded, but my attention was already on the door. "Looks like we finally may find some hints.", I sighed in relief and extended a hand towards the doorknob. But even before I touched it, my hopes were crushed already. And that, quite literally.

A sudden burst of lightning shot out of the doorknob and hit my palm. If it hadn't been for my hand to be made of nothing more than bones, it would have possibly burned my entire hand into ashes, but this way, I only felt an uncomfortable feeling in my right arm, followed by it becoming numb. And then, the star on the door suddenly sent out a shockwave that hit me full-force, throwing me backwards into the door on the opposite wall of the corridor and right through it.

Before I knew, I was sitting on a broken door in a small bedroom opposite to Mima's room, my body aching. "That hurt like crap!", I roared as soon as I understood what had just happened. "Are you alright?", I heard Nanatsu exclaim, right before she appeared in the doorframe. "Yeah. Everything hurts, but I'm alright.", I snarled and stood up, holding my aching back. "Fuck you, Mima.", I growled under my breath as I faced the door to Mima's room again.

"Cursing won't help you, even though I agree with you. But what now?", asked Nanatsu as she stepped up to me, quickly looking up and down on me to see if I really was alright. Figures, that was just so like her to care about others.

I wiped some saliva with the back of my left hand from my mouth, even though I was right-handed. It's hard to wipe something away with just bones, you know?

"Now? I don't think we are getting in there like this, so I guess I have to do something I rather try to avoid all the time. But I guess the circumstances call for it.", I sighed and stepped past Nanatsu back into the corridor, already channeling negative energy into my right hand.

But not to use it as a weapon. This time, I channeled it into my hand for it to negate the next bolt of lightning in order to actually touch the doorknob. And then, I would have to negate the door.

That was the plan at least. However, everything came different when the ground began to shake violently. And before I knew, it broke in somewhere to my left, a gigantic claw having broken through it. I recognized it immediately.

"Oh come on, didn't I tell you to stay dead, bitch?!", I growled, going back into a defensive stance just as Elly's ugly head appeared. It hadn't gotten any better, instead, it had become even worse, more of her face having turned into that ugly, organ-like stuff. Any hair had vanished from her head, and the eye socket, from which Elly's eye hung, had vanished completely, hidden underneath the organ-like, yucky stuff. And to make it even uglier, her whole left side had turned into that stuff. Urgh.

She let out one of the familiar screams before she emerged completely from the hole. Or at least, as far as she could. With only her upper body sticking out of the hole, she leaned backwards and swung her right arm back, only to swing it forwards right after.

Her fist broke through the wall as she tried to hit me, but I jumped back and avoided her punch that way. It hit Mima's door instead. And I watched in awe and shock as Elly let out another scream, threw her head back, and began to twitch uncontrollably.

She was paralyzed from touching that door.

This was my chance.

Summoning Alastor, I dashed towards the paralyzed giant that Elly had turned into. It was time to fight back! "Chôzen, let me help you!", I heard Nanatsu yell, but I snarled. "No. I'll do this. I don't want you to get hurt.", I growled, stopping in front of her, never taking my eyes off the paralyzed Elly.

"Come on, I am not that weak! I can help you!", she exclaimed, Shi no Taizai already in her hands. "I said no.", I shouted, glaring at her from the corner of my eyes. Nanatsu took a step back, staring shocked at me. But she seemed to regain her composure quite quickly and nodded. "Fine. Then do me a favor.", she sighed and closed her eyes.

"Use my power. Use our bond to take some of my power."

I growled under my breath, about to say no... But then realized that she was right. Elly was no enemy to be taken lightly like she was now. I could use a little power boost. And besides... This could be the perfect chance to show Nanatsu how draining and dangerous it was to use the ritual of bonded hearts.

If I would take just a little bit of her power, she would realist that she shouldn't be saying something like this lightly. She shouldn't offer me her power like that. Not without knowing how much it would hurt.

_~ Chôzen is desperate! Can he defeat the monstrous Elly? This fight is brought you by: MELL - Red Fraction~_

I turned back to Elly, shifted Alastor a little so that the sharp side of it was in a perfect position to cut the monstrous Elly as I charged at her again. Still paralyzed, Elly was unable to defend herself as I reached her, jumped onto her right arm, which hadn't turned into the organ-like stuff, pushed myself off it, and slashed deep into her shoulder.

And on then did she regain control of her body, threw her head back to let out a scream of utter pain as blood flew down her shoulder.

I had never been one to enjoy hurting others. Even as I saw the monster before me that had once been Elly, nothing left of her, I couldn't help but feel guilt as I saw blood. I didn't want this to end bloody. I never had wished for anything to become like it was now. There was only one person I really wanted to hurt, really wanted to feel pain. And that person was Mima.

I knew I had no other chance but to fight, though. I had to defend others, and that was why I had to hurt people other than Mima. Elly, who had been dragged into this shit by Mima, was unfortunately one of those persons. With nothing left of her, now only a monster that wanted to get into my way, I had to hurt her. And if I really had no other choice, then I... would have to kill her.

I landed in front of her gigantic body and had to avoid her fist almost immediately, but I managed to do so just in time by ducking down. The fist rushed past me and hit the wall opposed to Mima's room, destroying it. I don't think it would lead anywhere to let Elly destroy the wall to Mima's room. If the door is guarded that well, then Mima would've made sure there is no way to enter the room by destroying walls either.

Somersaulting forwards after Elly's fist was past me, I stopped directly at the edge of the hole that Elly was in. Peeking over the edge, I finally understood how Elly's upper body could be in the upper story.

Apparently, she had broken out of the basement by destroying the ceiling, and had escaped through the hole into the ground floor. And there, she had destroyed the ceiling and had stood up. In other word, she was standing in the ground floor, but since she had become this tall, she had broken through the ceiling and now occupied two stories at once.

When Elly roared, I looked up and found her staring at me. Her chest opened up, revealing the scythe, forcing me to avoid it as it slammed down, breaking through the ground. Landing a little more to the left, I saw how Elly had followed me with her eyes and had already reached back with her left arm.

When she swung it, I dove underneath it, rolled onto my back, and swung Alastor up, slashing into Elly's arm. The monster screamed again, threw her head back, the organ-like mass swaying like jelly as she took a step back. I used this moment and jumped down the hole, landing in front of Elly's feet.

The gatekeeper saw me and immediately moved her right feet, trying to kick me with it. And she hit.

I found myself thrown backwards through the room after the powerful kick, a double door shattering as I impacted with it. I groaned as I sat up, not being beaten yet. **"Seems you're having a few problems as well!"**, exclaimed a distorted voice, and upon twirling around, I found myself sitting at the foot of a staircase. In the entrance hall.

Rumia landed next to me, holding tightly onto Tyrfing, her eyes focused on a mutated Kurumi near the entrance door. **"Oh? It's you again, Chôzen. Finally awake?"**, chuckled Rumia. "Yeah. Sorry for making you worried.", I replied and rose from the ground. **"Oh no, I had a great time with Insanity. No worries."**, snickered Rumia, before she took a few steps forwards. **"But please don't get me distracted! Lil' Kurumi wants to play, and I am very eager to play as well!"**, she shouted, pushed off the ground, and jumped at her old friend, Tyrfing swinging down. Elly parried the attack with one of her sharp wings.

I stared a few more seconds at Rumia, watched as she danced underneath Kurumi's sharp wings, hit her old friend into the side with Tyrfing. Seeing that Rumia handled the situation quite well, I turned back to the room I had been inside and found Elly staring at me, having bowed down to watch me.

Tightening my grip around Alastor, I charged back into the room, this time aiming for Elly's functional eye as I slashed. Unfortunately, I missed the gatekeeper's face when she rose from her crouched position and tried to kick me again.

Jumping out of the way of her foot, I landed on a table, pushed myself off it, and landed on top of her foot. Immediately, I swung Alastor and cut into Elly's ankle, causing the mutated gatekeeper to scream out in anger and pain, before she fell onto her knee.

With a jump, I was atop her other foot and stabbed into it with Alastor, then swung the blade and cut through the side of her foot. This was ultimately enough and Elly fell onto her knees, no longer able to stand. I enjoyed this short moment of victory and jumped onto her right arm, dashed up on it, and returned back to the upper story, where Nanatsu was hiding behind the doorframe to the room opposite to Mima's.

"Chôzen!", she shouted and waved for me. I nodded and jumped off Elly's shoulder, landing next to my wife. Immediately, we rolled into the room.

"So far so good, but Elly's tough. I don't think she has taken any serious damage despite it appearing like it.", I grumbled even before Nanatsu asked the question. "Then please just do it! If you would take some of my power, then...!" "Shut it.", I growled and put a hand onto her mouth.

Carefully glancing around the doorframe, I found that Elly was searching the corridor up here and the story below us for me. I turned back to Nanatsu. "Look, just so you're happy, I'll do it. I might as well need some more power if I want to defeat her. But remember: I did warn you!" "Thanks!", smiled Nanatsu. Man, she's too worried I might get hurt. So worried that she even gave up some of her own power.

Taking a last deep breath and tightening my hand around Alastor, I glanced around the doorframe again. Elly was not focused on me, still searching. "Look, this is how I'll do it: When I round the corner and leave this room, I will immediately draw some of your power. Elly will notice me, but that's the plan. When she looks up, ready to attack me, I'll jump and transfer all of the power I take from you into one single attack. If that isn't enough to beat her, I'll immediately return here. But then, we are pretty much out of options. Rumia is still occupied with Kurumi.", I explained to Nanatsu quickly. The Shinigami nodded, her expression now serious and determined.

I sighed yet again, but then rose my hand and showed Nanatsu that I'd leave the room in three seconds. Two seconds. One second... Now!

Rolling around the doorframe and back into the corridor, I focused. I had never tried this before actually. Why should I? I've never been in the need of drawing power from Nanatsu. We had chosen to perform the ritual of bonded hearts back then because we wanted to be closer than an ordinary couple, and not because we wanted more power.

That's what the ritual had been created for in the first place, though. It had it's roots long ago in Makai, the demon world, where it was used to bond two souls together with a special link. However, this was never meant to provide each other strength in battle. Rather, the ritual had been created to share strength with another to face days again and again, to always be with each other. It is thought that a male demon had created this ritual to bond his heart with that of the female he loved, who was very sick. Not wanting her to die, he created the ritual of bonded hearts to provide her with strength each day, for her to be at his side every day again and again. In the end, it effectively halved his lifespan, but it kept her alive. In the end, so it's said at least, she did die along him, as he wasn't there to provide her with enough energy to face the next day. A somewhat sad, but romantic story.

Now, our case was different. Neither Nanatsu, nor I, had to rely on each other's energy to continue living, so if one of us died, the other would merely feel his partner passed away, since he would no longer feel it's strength. But not more than that.

Tightening my grip on Alastor, I closed my eyes and ran towards Elly. I know, it sounded idiotic. Closing your eyes while fighting a gigantic, mutated girl. However, this was a step I needed to do.

With my eyes closed, my concentration now only focused on what had been oblivious around me before, I tried to focus entirely on Nanatsu. Our times together, our past. Our happiest moments. That was before Rumia, long before Rumia. But that didn't mean that we couldn't have happy moments. With Rumia.

And then, it appeared in the darkness. Even with my eyes closed, I could see it move in front of me. I continued running towards Elly and the object that had appeared in between us. And when I was right in front of it, I extended my right, bony hand towards it and clenched it around the object that had appeared.

Throwing my eyes open, I glanced down to my right hand while I continued running. In my hand was a simple, black ribbon, seven signs on it that repeated themselves. The signs for pride, envy, wrath, sloth, greed, gluttony and lust. This ribbon was part of Nanatsu. This ribbon was the part of Nanatsu's power that was always around me. This ribbon represented Nanatsu's power, and only I would be able to touch it. As I was the only one who Nanatsu was connected to.

The moment I put my hand onto the ribbon, I heard Nanatsu yell out in pain, right before I heard her collapsing. Glancing over my shoulder as I continued running towards Elly, I found Nanatsu on all fours, one hand over her heart, her eyes wide, saliva dropping from her open mouth onto the ground. She was shaking, weak. And all because I was touching her ribbon, her power.

Serves her right. She was the one who had offered me to use her power, had urged me to use her power through the ritual of bonded hearts. And now, she experienced why I didn't want to use it, why I had told her that it was dangerous.

I turned back to Elly, who had just opened her body. The scythe slammed down, but I avoided it by dancing left. But the scythe hit the black ribbon in my right hand. And went right through it. The ribbon was unharmed.

No wonder. The ribbon itself wasn't material. It would move through anything, just like it was sticking out of the ground at that moment. And only I could touch it. Well, only I could touch it, but anyone could see it as long as I was holding onto it.

Finally reaching the edge of the hole in which Elly was, I looked up at the mutated gatekeeper's face and finally allowed Nanatsu's power to flow through me. And at that moment, I immediately felt the power boost kick in. Even I found myself surprised at how powerful it was.

I felt how all my tiredness was pushed out of the system. Like a wave washing through me, I felt refreshed and relaxed. Muscles that I hadn't even been aware of relaxed and my mind became clear. Even the bad taste in my mouth was suddenly gone.

I felt how my eyes unfocused for a moment, right before they focused again. And anything seemed sharper all of sudden, the blurriness gone. All of my nerves tingled, right before they felt sharper than before, more aware of my surroundings. What was this intense power? Was this really just Nanatsu's power? Just a bit of it?

It felt... great...!

Focusing on Elly again, my body moving with more speed than before, I found the giant staring down on me, her right arm already moving forwards to hit me. I rose my left hand, in which Alastor still rested, while I had my right hand clenched tightly around Nanatsu's ribbon, letting a small bit of power pour into me. A little more than I had wanted in the first place, but whatever. Nanatsu can stand that. Besides, serves her right.

Elly's fist hit me. And was stopped instead of dragging me along. Instead, Elly let out an ear-shattering scream as her fist hit Alastor's sharp blade, which cut right into her fist. When Elly pulled her arm back, staring down at her injured fist, which was already recovering, I got a good glimpse at it as well, and grinned. The wound wasn't open. It had closed already. But not because of Elly's regeneration. Instead, the skin had molten and had closed the wound that way.

The fires of purgatory, which were surrounding Alastor as Nanatsu's power was channeled into it through me, had just molten her skin with their intense power.

I jumped off the ground, swung Alastor over my head and focused on Elly. She tried to grab me as I neared her face, but I stabbed Alastor into the ceiling, breaking my fall towards Elly for a second, which caused Elly to miss me. And when she had her arms in front of her body, I pulled Alastor out of the ceiling with a sudden swing, aimed, and swung.

And Alastor, enveloped in the flames of purgatory due to Nanatsu's power flowing through me, came into contact with something.

In the split part of a second, I was past Elly's arms and I heard the mutated gatekeeper scream. I didn't need to turn around to know why. As the blood splattered past me, I knew I had just cut through her arms. Had possibly even cut them off.

I neared Elly's face at an alarming rate now. Silently, I just hoped that Elly's arms would grow back as soon as she would turn back into herself. Otherwise, I would be at fault for her no longer having arms. At that moment, though, I did worry less about Elly, and more about Nanatsu.

Through our link, I could feel that Nanatsu was having a hard time breathing, was experiencing pain. And all just because I was draining a "little" power from her. But I guess this was enough. A single cut with Alastor enveloped in the flames of purgatory had been more than powerful enough to get through Elly's defense.

Letting go of the black ribbon in my right hand, Nanatsu's power, I felt her relax, but also how the power I had felt rushing through me vanished. Now, I would have to rely on my own power again. No problem, I guess. It felt wrong to use Nanatsu's power, but also... A small part of me had enjoyed the boost of power. Insanity had.

As soon as Nanatsu's power was out of my system, which took merely fragments of a second, I dismissed Alastor as well. I didn't want to kill Elly, after all. But I would have to beat her. Would have to knock her out. She was in my way to find out about Mima's plans.

Pushing negative energy into my bony hand, I aimed closely at the mutated gatekeeper's head. I have one try. Every try after this one would mean that I would have to drain some of Nanatsu's power again to get through Elly's defense again. So I need to time this well. But with Elly being unable to attack me above her, this wasn't that much of a problem.

And so, my charged fist connected with Elly's face. Directly in between her eyes.

For a fragment of a second, I glared at Elly. And then, the power in my right hand exploded.

I was thrown away from Elly, thrown backwards into the corridor. I almost expected to land painfully on my back, but instead, I found myself landing on something rather soft. Something that let out a huff of surprise. "Got you!", giggled Nanatsu as I lay on top of her, her arms around my waist. She had caught me? I always knew that she exceeded me in terms of strength, but I had never guessed she'd be strong enough to catch a person thrown through the air like that.

Glancing back to Elly, I found the mutated gatekeeper screaming in utter pain as she fell backwards, a deep dent in between her eyes, right where I had just hit her. And I watched in awe as Elly fell backwards, broke through the floor behind her and then was out of sight, followed by a gigantic cloud of dust being whirled up through the hole.

I freed myself of Nanatsu's embrace and rose from the ground, stumbling to my feet. "You always manage to finish a fight with a big bang, huh?", laughed Nanatsu sheepishly as she sat up. I couldn't agree with her, though. Something wasn't right. This wasn't done.

"I fear this isn't over yet. Elly's just struck back, not defeated.", I growled and summoned Alastor again. Nanatsu stared confused at me. And when she rose and tried to stop me, her right foot suddenly gave in and she fell to her knees, panting. "I told you it would drain a lot of power from you. And remember, I just used your power for a few seconds. Now imagine I would've used it against Mima. For minutes.", I scolded my wife. But before I could follow Elly down into the basement again, Nanatsu grabbed my leg.

"Try as much as you want! I'm not going to... change my mind! If you need my power... And you will... Then take it. Kick Mima's ass.", growled Nanatsu weakly. Before she fell onto all fours and continued to pant. "How does Yuuka stand this?", she muttered angrily. I let out a deep sigh and turned to her, then went onto my knees aside her.

Softly caressing her cheek, I sighed out loudly. "It's simple. Mima and Yuuka are both terribly powerful. However, unlike with you and me, their power is on almost the same level, so if either of them takes power from the other, it won't act like a magnet, which means it won't try to take all power of the other one. And furthermore...", I whispered, softly moving some hair out of her face, "...Mima and Yuuka must have trained this bond. But before you even think of it, I will not train using this bond with you. And neither with Rumia! I am not going to hurt either of you!"

Without waiting for her answer, I rose and twirled around, leaning Alastor onto my shoulder. "Recover, and then return to the lobby. You can get there fastest if you jump down the hole and go through the room beneath this. Help Rumia. I'll deal with Elly.", I spoke, letting no emotion through, since they would blow my cover, would reveal that I was indeed a bit scared about Elly. Because I didn't know how dangerous she was in the state she was in now.

A last glance over my shoulder revealed Nanatsu staring after me. She was still on all fours, was still recovering. I was sorry for how much I had drained from her, but I hope she would reconsider this now. The ritual of bonded hearts was nothing to be taken lightly, even though Mima and Yuuka used it with ease.

I stared down into the hole before me. Elly was down there, in the basement. It was time to finish this. With my own strength.

Loosening my grip on Alastor, playing around with it's hilt nervously, I swallowed a last time. And then, jumped down.

The wind roared past my ears as I fell through the ground floor right back into the basement, where I landed in a crouched position, my feet hurting from the fight before and the fall now. But the pain was nowhere strong enough to stop me. I had gone through worse, had experienced more pain and torture already. And of course, I was desperation. Desperation tended to ease pain, made it vanish. Adrenaline tended to do that, too.

I rose, my gaze immediately scanning the corridor for Elly. But I didn't have to. Elly was lying on her back before me, breathing heavily. To my shock, I found that her arms had regrown already, had regenerated. Had been replaced. Even the dent in between her eyes was gone. All of her wounds were gone. High-speed regeneration. And all that was left of all of my attacks had been exhaustion. Elly wasn't hurt, she was just exhausted.

Shit!

The giant mutant rose once more, this time to her full height, now that she was able to stand upright again without occupying two stories, due to the basement having a damn high ceiling. Made you feel small compared to it. And Elly's new height certainly didn't help in the slightest.

Her body opened up at the front, the scythe immediately lashing out, slamming down on the ground as I jumped backwards, jumped away from it. This wasn't good! While her movements had become slower due to exhaustion, she wasn't less of a threat in the slightest, due to her wounds immediately recovering. Shit!

I took a step back to go into a position more comfortable to me, a position that allowed me to move as fast as possible should Elly attack. Yumeko had taught me this during the two months in Makai.

The doll of misery had requested me to tell her a few stories about my adventures in Gensokyo after I had awoken without memories. And as I told her of all the fights I had, she asked me to spar with her. This time, without danmaku, only close combat, no special abilities. And during that fight, Yumeko had noticed my poor stances.

During the following days, Yumeko had requested me to meet her every day in the late evening to spar with her. She had taught me better stances, stances she used in close combat. Of course, that had been a little weird to me when she all of sudden pushed a shortsword into my hands and told me to follow her movements, but I had agreed nontheless and had then proceeded to follow her every move. Holding a shortsword was weird, as it wasn't as heavy as Alastor, which was a hand-and-a-half sword. Every move was different, the balance of the shortsword completely different compared to Alastor. And so, I had quite a problem at first to handle the shortsword. But in the end, Yumeko turned out to be a great teacher and I soon got a hold of it. And from then on, learned which stance was best for which situation.

Yumeko taught me a little more. Both about fighting, as well as herself. I hadn't even been aware that Yumeko was a master of fighting with short weapons other than a shortsword. She had taught me quite well how to handle a dagger and a knife. Of course, Sakuya was better than her when it came to knives and daggers, but Yumeko knew as well how to handle them with skill.

I admit that was less interested in learning how to fight than in learning more about Yumeko. The doll of misery had picked my interest, and I wanted to learn everything about her. And well, learning how to fight better than before wasn't a mistake as well. Mima would be in for a surprise. After all, I had trained with both Yumeko in close combat, as well as with Alice when it came to handling my powers.

But my mind shouldn't be on my time in Makai. At this moment, Elly was much more of a problem. Towering above me, the mutated gatekeeper was now in a state where she abandoned every defense for the sake of attacking me. She was in a state I would call berserk.

She let out another, furious roar. The walls shook under the might of her howl, before she hammered onto the ground, dust raining down onto us from the walls. And then, Elly swung her arms around in rage. I watched in horror as she tore down the walls around us, turning the giant corridor into a large room as the walls between the cells and the corridor were gone.

The ceiling above me groaned under its own weight after the walls that had supported it's weight were gone. All that held the ceiling where it was now were six pillars that had been out of Elly's reach, having been placed in the back of the cells.

When Elly dashed towards me, I jumped to the side and caught myself in a roll. It hurt a little to land like this, but at least I was out of Elly's way. The whole basement shook again as Elly impacted with the wall of the basement, but she didn't take any damage from it as it seemed. However, I was much more worried about the ceiling, which groaned again, more dust raining down on us. And to be honest, I don't think the ceiling was supposed to hang this low in the middle...!

Elly turned around and glared once more at me. She opened her mouth, even though I could only figure that out because it opened a little on the right, the organ-like stuff hiding it on the left. Another furious roar caused the basement to shake, followed by Elly opening her front and dashing at me. The scythe in her chest was ready to slam down on me, ready to cut me in half.

I rolled again, this time barely missing the scythe. It slammed down in the ground aside me, ripped it apart, and the mere power with which the scythe slammed down threw me through the air. I impacted with the remains of a doorframe, tore it down with the speed I impacted into it, and rolled over the hard stone ground.

"Fuck, that hurt!", I roared, hugging myself, rolling around in hope for the pain to finally leave. Any second more like this would give Elly time to approach me. And that could be dire.

The pain vanished seconds later, but Elly was already standing above me, ready to kick me. I wouldn't be able to avoid that kick, but there was another way to avoid being hurt. By hurting somebody else. Again.

I sighed and closed my eyes. And then, closed my hand around the black ribbon. Again.

Power rushed through me once more, all of my pain gone in a second.

I could hear Nanatsu's pained scream in the story above me. I made sure not to absorb power from her to heal me, but I did absorb power from her to block Elly's kick. With just my left hand, as I needed the right hand to stay in contact with the ribbon.

Elly gasped when her kick was blocked by my puny little hand (puny in comparison to her foot at least). She lost her balance and stumbled backwards a few steps. Enough time for me to rise to my feet. I let go of the ribbon and felt Nanatsu relax. _"I'm sorry, Nanatsu..."_, flashed through my mind as I glared towards Elly, who had regained her balance and was now glaring down at me again.

The pain from my impact with the remains of the door returned. But at least, it had lost intensity. It was bearable now.

Elly took a step back, but not in fear. It wasn't that hard to understand that she would charge forwards any second now. And she did.

I was prepared for it this time and dove sidewards, throwing Alastor as I did so. Elly charged past me, got in Alastor's way, and the blade of guilt dug into her ankle. She screamed out in pain and began to sway left and right, but being the berserker she was right now, she did not stop her run.

I found myself pulled along due to Alastor's chains, but that had been the plan. Using the momentum as I was ripped off my feet, I catapulted myself into the air and onto Elly's right arm (which was luckily not out of that icky stuff!).

Climbing up on it, I reached Elly's shoulder and glanced over it. Elly was still swaying, but nontheless did not stop to run. And that made everything even more problematic than it was already. Her stomping caused the whole basement to shake violently. And that was certainly not good with a ceiling as weak as that above us!

Elly, apparently having noticed where I was, was now throwing herself around, trying to get me off her back. And with the way she was swaying already due to Alastor still sticking in her ankle, the inevitable happened: She swayed left, swayed right, and then fell.

And that certainly wasn't good.

I jumped off when I noticed how she fell over. And suddenly hung in front of her body. I gasped, looked up to my left arm, which seemed to be stuck somewhere. "FUCK!", I roared, not caring about who would hear me curse. My left arm was stuck. Or rather, I was hanging on Alastor's chains!

Elly was still falling. And with me hanging in front of her body, I was about to be squashed underneath her. I had to get away from here!

I placed my feet against Elly's chest, only to slip as she continued the fall. Goddammit, that wasn't good at all! Come on, Alastor, why aren't you vanishing? I'm dismissing you, but why aren't you vanishing?! This is a bad moment to choose that you don't want to listen to me anymore!

**"Allow me."**, echoed Insanity's voice through my head, before he forcefully took control of my right side (wasn't too hard, I was in panic and had lowered my defenses). My right arm moved back, before it swung forwards, as if to punch midair. But instead, it had grabbed something.

Nanatsu's scream echoed through Mugenkan again, and I knew that he had grabbed Nanatsu's ribbon even before I saw it. Power flew through me. And when my body suddenly swung on the chains forwards, i knew what Insanity was doing. And it actually worked.

Turning my head to the right to look over my right shoulder, Insanity swung our body backwards. And my right foot actually placed itself against Elly's chest, despite it being out of reach before due to her falling forwards. Insanity pushed all of the power he had absorbed into my right foot and pushed himself off Elly's chest. I found myself being propelled forwards, swinging on the chains around my left wrist.

All of sudden, the world was upside-down, but only for a second, before I felt gravity kick in. Insanity vanished that moment, let go of Nanatsu's ribbon, and I finally could look up (which was down, due to me being-upside down). I was falling towards the ground. But I was behind Elly.

I twirled around in midair, the world now the right way again, and landed on my feet. The impact made my ankles hurt, but that was bearable compared to being buried underneath a giant gatekeeper. I pulled on Alastor's chains, to which the blade finally shot out of Elly's ankle, followed by some blood. And then, after I caught it with my left hand, it finally followed my command and vanished.

I turned back to Elly just as the mutated gatekeeper finally hit the ground. Or rather, one of the remaining pillars. I watched in shock as the pillar broke under Elly's weight. And the ceiling above us finally gave in. The scream remained stuck in my throat, though, the shock just too enormous.

It went on for seconds, debris raining down, dust being whirled up, darkness and light, thundering noises as debris hit the ground all around me.

And then, it was over.

I was still standing. I was alive.

_~ Music ends ~_

I was standing in front of a giant pile of debris, the only thing that revealed Elly being buried beneath it an arm sticking out to my right. Nothing more reminded of Elly being there once.

Letting out the breath I hadn't even realized I had been holding, I fell onto my ass. "Shit!", I yelled, hammering a fist onto the ground. **"Intense. But you did quite well. Congratulations."**, chuckled Insanity. I leaned back and moved a hand through my hair. Okay, I think I haven't understood the entire situation yet. Good. The moment I will understand, I will freak out.

**"I bet that you will. But you should get the hell out of there now. Elly's out of the picture. Even like she is now, she won't get out of there in quite a while."** I agreed and stood up again. "What about Elly? If she'll transform back, she will be squashed by those debris.", I muttered. **"Don't worry. Even if she will transform back, I don't think she will receive any damage. Trust me."**, replied the insane personality.

I let out a sigh, but agreed. I trusted him. This time.

Looking up, I saw that a good part of the ceiling had fallen down, but most of it had remained. That was good. If the whole damn ceiling would've rained down on me, I'd be flatter than paper. I pushed off the ground and flew towards the hole I had first entered the basement through.

I was back in the ground floor, but didn't stay there. Instead, I turned immediately to the door I had flown through earlier after Elly had kicked me. And as I entered the entrance hall through it, I found Nanatsu cowering aside the door, fumbling with locks as she panted, and Rumia flew high above my head, fighting the mutated Kurumi off somehow, despite Kurumi's high speed.

Rumia and I locked gazes for the fragment of a second, but then Rumia turned back to fighting her old friend again. We both knew that being distracted for too long would do her no good in a fight against such a powerful foe as a mutated Kurumi.

I dashed through the room, for the first time becoming aware of how much damage I had really taken when my left leg gave in. I hit the ground and rolled on it, but eventually caught myself and limped the last few meters until I reached Nanatsu.

I grabbed the Shinigami by her shoulders and immediately embraced her. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry.", I repeated, the guilt of taking her power a few times now coming through as I saw how exhausted she was. "It's alright. I told you that already.", chuckled Nanatsu weakly, before she gently pushed me off and returned to fumble with the lock in her hands.

"Help me. We need to unlock these if we want to get out. I tried to open a few windows when I made my way here, they are all locked with magic. A few of them even tried to attack me.", growled my wife. "I see. Then we should better open those things. Are they all locked with magic?", I asked, wrapping my hands around a golden padlock at my eye level.

"No. And it's weak magic. Not Mima's work, probably Yuuka's.", replied Nanatsu. "Good. Step back." Nanatsu frowned confused at me, but then jumped away from the door. _"Ready?"_, I asked into the depths of my mind, and got a sinister chuckle as answer. **"Gotcha."**

Insanity took control of the body, took a step back, and pulled a spellcard. **"Boiling Blood 'Berserker'!"**, he roared out. The immediate effect was that our body was surrounded by a ghastly crimson glow, before steam was given off by our skin.

Insanity took another step back and gathered power, pushed all of it into the glow surrounding our body. And then, absorbed the glow and pushed it into our right arm. The bony hand was surrounded by a gigantic orb of crimson energy, and when Insanity pushed the arm forwards, the orb exploded into several smaller bullets that Insanity directed at the locks.

After the attack died down and the spellcard ended, Insanity watched his work with incredible satisfaction. He was satisfacted to see that his spellcard had indeed managed to break the locks, the normal locks unable to stand his attack, and even the locks with the weak magic around it were too weak to stand his attack. Insanity was pleased. That was until he noticed that one lock was still intact. The one that Nanatsu had tried to open earlier.

As he gave me the control back, I felt how enraged he was that his little show didn't work as well as he had hoped. "Neat. But not enough.", huffed Nanatsu as she stepped up to me. "Yeah. But tell me... Even if that magic was weak, it was Yuuka's, wasn't it? Felt like her aura.", I muttered. "It was.", confirmed Nanatsu and stepped up to the last lock.

"Yuuka can use magic?", I asked and stepped up to her, watching as she began fumbling on the lock again. "She seems to be learning. She may be powerful, but her magic is weak. She has raw power, but poor magic (1).", replied the Shinigami deep in thought, focused on the lock.

I finally looked over my shoulder to see how Rumia was doing. She had taken the fight back onto the ground, cuts all over her body. Kurumi's speed seemed to cause even Rumia to have problems. She was fighting Elly, using the pillars to fool the mutant. I watched as Rumia jumped back and rounded the pillar, hitting the confused mutant in the back with Tyrfing.

Seeing how Rumia still stood her ground, I turned back to Nanatsu and watched as she fumbled with the lock. **"Hey, where the hell do you think you're going?!"**, I heard Rumia scream, and upon twirling around, I found Kurumi flying towards me. Oh shit!

I summoned Alastor, but I didn't even need to. Rumia threw Tyrfing past Kurumi, it's chains wrapping around Kurumi's right foot when the vampire tried to avoid. Rumia grinned, pulled on the chains. And I watched in awe as Kurumi's right wing stopped inches from my face, right before she was pulled away from me.

Kurumi was pulled backwards, Tyrfing's chains acting like an elastic band due to her momentum. She flew through the room with extreme speed, hit the ceiling above the basement door, and then fell down, landed right in front of that door. And then, the entire ceiling came down on her, buried her under a pile of debris. Just like Elly had been buried.

And then, as if to mock her, the basement door fell out of it's hinges, hit her onto the head, and eventually knocked her out. Completely.

"Got it!", exclaimed Nanatsu at almost the same second and the lock in her hand snapped open. **"Out of here then!"**, exclaimed the angel of death and charged towards us. She put a hand around my shoulders and pulled me along, grabbed Nanatsu by the back of her kimono, and then was out of the door.

We hit the ground right in front of the stairs up to Mugenkan's entrance. I rolled on the ground, hit it and bounced off, saw how my two women rolled on the ground as well. I was the second one to come to a stop. When I did, I looked up and saw Rumia already on her knees, panting for air as her brightly growing eyes finally returned to their normal crimson color.

"That shit was intense.", chuckled Rumia, before she eventually collapsed, "I'm tired now, could sleep two days straight. I didn't use my insane side this long since the apocalyptic night." "Rest. You did quite well. I don't think Kurumi will stand up soon.", I sighed and rolled my neck. "Nope. She'll be out for a while... But so will I be."

"Your wedding is tomorrow. You can't sleep through that.", giggled Nanatsu's voice, but when I looked around, trying to find the Shinigami, I couldn't. Not until she appeared out a small hole into which she had rolled. She eventually emerged completely from it, walked over to us, and then plopped down aside me, resting her head on my left shoulder.

"Right. Almost forgot.", chuckled Rumia as she pulled herself up and crawled over to us. And then, she rested her head on my right shoulder. "You're occupying my future-husband's shoulder, 'natsu.", muttered Rumia playfully as she nuzzled into my neck. "Shut up. He was my husband first.", replied Nanatsu just as playfully. And then, the both of them leaned past my neck and kissed each other.

And I chose that moment to finally freak out.

I jumped up, causing the two of them to lose their balance and fall onto the green grass. Finally a better color than that inside the mansion.

"My head is still attached...", I began, touching my face. "...I've still got both hands...", I added then, looking down at them, "...Amen, Hallelujah and peanut butter." And then, I looked up at Mugenkan. And snapped.

"JUST WHAT IN THE NAME OF OROCHI WAS THAT IN THERE?!", I roared, pointing in my panic at the still open door and the pile of debris Kurumi was buried beneath. When Nanatsu and Rumia burst into laughter, I twirled around and stared at them. "And here I thought we lost him for a second when he began cursing!", sighed Nanatsu eventually and then collapsed onto her back, still laughing.

"Man, you had us worried in there. We thought you became all crazy and all.", managed Rumia to say eventually, ending her laughter, but a smile remained on her lips, "But it's good to see that you are still the same. It's so like you to do, and then realize what you did only afterwards."

I felt my left eye twitch, but I quickly hid it and turned back to Mugenkan. And then, I fell onto my knees as realization finally came through. I stared in shock at the open doors. "I just... saw how Elly and Kurumi transformed into some creatures and I fought both. Mima had me manipulated and played with my mind. I fought an illusion of Yuuka, a mutated Yuuka, and only a while later I ran into Kurumi and Elly really mutating. This gotta be the most intense shit I've been through in a while...", I muttered to no one in particular.

But then, I remembered something. "Yukari!", I called out, one hand grasping the silver necklace that represented an eye of Yukari's world, which hung around my neck. After awaking from the emergency meeting, I found that the necklace really lay in my hands. Yukari must have dropped it there, as things you achieve in the Unfocused World cannot be brought back into the real world (aside from Meiling's scale, which exploited a gap in the rules of the Unfocused World by using my powers of negation).

Immediately, a thin line appeared aside me, before it opened up and Yukari leaned out. She was wearing her usual Chinese dress, the one that reminded me of Ran's outfit. Her playful smile vanished as soon as she spotted Mugenkan, made place for a serious expression I wasn't used to from Yukari.

"Chôzen, I told you I...", she began, but I shook my head. "Wait until I'm telling you what I called you for, dumbass!", I snapped at the sukima, to which she stared shocked at me, then past me at Nanatsu and Rumia. Obviously because of my cursing.

"Look, I didn't call you to go in there! Like hell I'm gonna go in there again! I've been in there just now and experienced the worst things I've ever did. Yukari, this shit is more intense than we ever thought!", I explained, pointing furiously at the mansion of Yuuka Kazami.

The sukima frowned at me, to which I jumped up and pointed at the mansion again. "Fuck, Yukari, Mima's been playing with my mind at first, made me see things that weren't there, I fought a mutated Yuuka only to find out that she was merely an illusion after I set her on fire and saw her burn to death in front of my eyes, then I'm going into the basement, find Kurumi, find Elly, and then Elly mutates into this crazy and bat-shit insane monster in front of my eyes, chases me through the basement, I'm knocked out, Insanity takes over, Insanity fights a mutated Kurumi, I'm back, see items in front of me that were without a doubt that of that sadist Yuuka, I find Mima's rooms, get grilled by lightning, fight Elly who had been as tall as the whole goddamn mansion, I fight her back into basement where she buries herself under the collapsing ceiling, return and see how Rumia fights the mutated Kurumi, and why am I even telling you all this shit?! Just seal that goddamn door with a barrier so that neither that mutated Kurumi or that mutated Elly get out of there!"

The three women stared at me after my outburst, but Yukari then nodded slowly and pointed at the mansion. She wriggled her fingers a little in midair before a translucent, slightly purple wall appeared in front of the still open doors.

It remained silent then for a while, before I eventually relaxed and fell onto my ass again, groaning out as I had finally processed everything. "Fuck, that were the most intense hours I ever experienced.", I groaned out, once again not caring about my language.

"Could you please tell me now what happened? Did you find something out? All I managed to understand was that something happened to that vampire girl, the gatekeeper, Yuuka herself and something about you being knocked out...", muttered Yukari, tilting her head slightly.

I turned back to her. "Fine. But you'll tell the others then. I want to forget all of that which I've seen in there as fast as possible. So let me get home once I told you what happened in there, let me go to sleep, and wake up tomorrow and I'll pretend this was all just the worst and most realistic nightmare I ever had.", I growled. "But..." "PLEASE.", I added, to which Yukari let out a deep sigh, shook her head, but then agreed.

"Good. But please... Let's get away from here. I've seen enough of this mansion for a while.", Rumia spoke up, waving with her right hand as she fell onto her back and crossed her legs, lying there in a very relaxed position.

"Let's take this home. I need to rest as well.", agreed Nanatsu. "Fine. Please follow me.", spoke Yukari and turned around, summoning a gap with the wave of her hand. "Right. Come on. Let's not put down roots here.", I exclaimed as I jumped up and walked past Yukari into her world. I had some explaining to do.

* * *

><p><strong>"Quite an interesting day, don'tcha think?"<strong>, chuckled Insanity as he passed me a sherry. "Interesting? That's how you call this shit?", I growled and stared down at the sherry in my hands. I poured the drink down my throat in one go. Wouldn't do much to me, anyways. Even though the stuff tasted like sherry, it was merely a recollection of when I had really drunken the stuff.

**"What else? Cute?"**, snickered the insane personality as he grabbed a bottle, opened it with the help of the chair he sat on, and then drank the stuff inside right from the bottle. _**"I don't think that fits it either."**_, groaned my Flame-Soul as he rested his head on the bar, growling to himself. He was tired, I could tell that easily. Especially when he closed his eyes immediately and his growling became more quiet.

"I'm still worried. Just what the hell are Mima and Yuuka planning? And what was that thing with Elly and Kurumi mutating?", I growled and looked up at Insanity. He grabbed the glass from my hands and placed it on the bar, pouring more sherry into the glass, filling it to the brim with the amber liquid. **"Don't know."**, huffed Insanity, then took a gulp from the bottle, only to put it down onto the bar and shake his head in disgust. **"How can you drink this shit? It's too weak."**

I frowned at Insanity, but then just grabbed the glass he had filled, spilling some of it's contents onto the bar, but just ignored that with a huff of acknowledge. "I agree with him. Sherry does wonders. Leaves back a burning feeling in the throat, wakes you up and it makes wounds bearable, both physical and mental ones. But it's weak and you can't drown your sorrows in it.", giggled a female voice, right before Koakuma plopped down next to me.

"So there you are. We were already waiting for you to arrive.", I grumbled, sipping on the amber liquid. "I'm sorry that I am late, but we just had another emergency meeting. About what you saw today.", replied the succubus, grinning at me, before she turned her attention to Insanity.

"Hey, mind giving me some of the harder stuff? Rum, for example?", she asked. Insanity frowned, but then bowed down, searching under the bar. **"You know the stuff, succubus."**, he muttered, right before he placed a bottle in front of Koakuma, **"There it is. Rum."**

He turned to me, grinned mockingly. **"You should learn something from her, Chôzen. Sherry is too weak to even get you drunk. A real man takes rum. But, if you don't even have the balls to keep it up with a woman, then I'm not going to force you."**, snickered the insane personality, his gaze stuck on the bottle as Koakuma picked it up and looked at it's contents.

"Not going to work. I don't like the strong stuff.", I grumbled and put the glass in my hands down. **"Though I might consider putting a little dress on you and some ribbons and take you out for a night of dancing."**, finished Insanity, showing me an insane smirk. But only until the bottle in Koakuma's hands hit him in the head from the side.

"Boring.", exclaimed Koakuma casually, ignoring my chuckling and Insanity's enraged glare. "I want rum, yes, but... I want that.", continued the little devil, her gaze on a very specific bottle behind Insanity. The one he had just drunken from himself.

_**"Oh please, can't you two be in the same room without the disgusting flirting? Just go in the next room and do it like the rabbits already..."**_, growled my Flame-Soul from my left, burrowing his face in his arms. Was he really that tired?

"As much as I'd like that, Patchouli-sama is expecting my return. So I just do what I am supposed to do here.", smirked Koakuma, glancing at me from the corner of her eyes.

"Chôzen Gekido. Your marriage to Rumia Shisô tomorrow will be held at the Scarlet Devil Mansion in the late evening. Prepare for it. Remilia-sama herself has agreed to prepare the bride together with the bride's sister Yukari, so please send her to the mansion around midday. That's the entire message I was supposed to deliver.", smiled Koakuma, before she rose from her chair.

Without another word, she waved and moved to the door leading outside the pub we were in, back into the grim world of my Unfocused World's part. **"Hey, succubus!"**, exclaimed Insanity all of sudden, causing Koakuma to stop and smirk over her shoulder at him. "Yeah?", she asked, just before she turned around completely and caught the bottle the insane personality of mine had thrown towards her. **"Enjoy that stuff. I left some for you in it."**

And now, I got a display as well of the sick exchange in between Insanity and Koakuma as well when the succubus chuckled, baring her sharp canines, before she licked over them, and then the neck of the bottle, and finally took a swig. And then, waving a last time, she was out of the door.

"She's enjoying that alright.", I muttered, "She's enjoying that almost too much. Disgusting." **"Ha, ****once a prude, always a prude, Chôzen."**, snickered Insanity as he turned back to me. **"But'cha heard the lady. Wedding will be tomorrow evening. Go and get some sleep. I don't want my queen to marry someone with bags under the eyes."** "Whatever.", I huffed and rose from my chair.

I prepared to leave, but glanced a last time towards the door Koakuma had left through. And I couldn't help but wonder what I had just experienced. "Say...", I began, staring after the succubus and pointed at the door, "...did she just...?"

_**"That idiot here was right. The succubus isn't shy at all. You haven't even heard half of what she did with him here. Goddammit, it's been so disgusting..."**_, growled my Flame-Soul as her rose his head a little. I frowned, stared at the door Koakuma had left through another time. And I wondered inside what the hell had been happening to all the people around me, and how many people were hiding their real personalities behind masks. First Meiling, then Mima, and now Koakuma...?

Ugh. This is too much. I need to go to sleep now.

And when I wake up tomorrow morning, I pretend this has all just been one huge nightmare and I was just about to marry Rumia all along and have planned this since months.

Cause that is the only comfort I have right now.

* * *

><p>(1) At the end of Mystic Square, Yuuka thought about learning magic. This indicates that she did not have any magic skills prior to that. If she really has learned magic is unknown.<p>

* * *

><p><em>So, that's it!<em>

_So, well, as you may have noticed, Chôzen and Insanity have been picking up quite some language there, which Rumia was very eager to respond. The reason why I chose to make Chôzen use a little more intense language is that I've watched Black Lagoon recently after heaving heard of Revy and wanted to see if she's really as badass as I heard. And as I began watching the anime, I also very soon found myself amazed by Revy, who just happens to curse all the time (but of course not for that!). _

_However, the reason as for why I chose Chôzen to begin cursing like this was actually Black Lagoon's main character "Rokuro Okajima", also known as "Rock" from the end of Episode 2 on. Rock, formerly a japanese businessman, changes a lot over the course of the anime, even though you can still see that he somehow has also stayed the same. One of the most noticeable changes is that Rock, who tried to avoid confrontations, guns and cursing, soon picks up Revy's foul language. But not just because he's around her, but rather because he is put under extreme pressure during the whole anime, which basically is the reason for his changes. Revy may be at fault for that too, but as far as I can see, the pressure put on him changes him the most._

_I thought that Chôzen and Rock aren't that different when it comes to that. Ripped out of a more carefree life and thrown into extreme situations... That can change a person. And let's face it: Wouldn't you be angry as well if you learn that the entire past four years were all set up by someone? That this somebody not only decided everything for you (and on purpose always chose the most dangerous and horrible way), but also manipulated you all along? _

_But don't worry, Chôzen will eventually calm down and return to being a more calm person. I think, that is. But here's a small hint: In case you didn't notice, Chôzen always started cursing when he became angry. And it's always this sudden anger, anger that he doesn't know where it comes from. See the connection there? _

_Somewhere deep down in him is still our favorite idiotic, simple-minded, clumsy walking enigma. Even Rumia knows it is there. It just needs to find back to the light, as only he may stand a chance against Mima. He will need time for that, though, so give him some time to do so._

_I'm optimistic about that. He will return. Definitely. And if not, we just beat it back into him! _

_...What? Is there something on my face? You're giving me that 'you didn't just say that, did you?' look. _

_Anyways, writing this chapter was quite fun, even though it was actually also quite exhausting. Dammit, this chapter is almost 5 times as long as I had predicted at first. How did that happen? The fight with Elly was actually planned to be much shorter, and the fight with Insanity versus mutated Kurumi happened on a whim. And then, I was talking about things I actually didn't want to go into detail about and boom! This happened._

_Maybe this is somewhat of a compensation for the long time it took me to write this chapter._

_Alright! I think I'm forgetting something here, but I just can't remember what. Thus, I'm going to end it here, and if I actually remember it, I'm going to add it here later on. Just message me if there's something I forgot or something you would like to know more about._

_Alright (again), guess this is it! Thanks for reading this chapter, maybe leave a review if you feel like it (I would definitely enjoy them) and I'll see you next chapter when Chôzen's going to be married (again!)._

_So long~_


	90. Chapter 87 Hearts of darkness

_Yo~hooo~, what's up?_

_Sorrow and Hexer here, bringing you the next installment to "I-Negative Bullet", the first book in the "Negative Bullet Project"! Sorry that it took a day longer than expected, but unfortunately, I didn't make it. Was almost done, one last scene was missing._

_This time, we're focusing on Chôzen's second wedding! The others of the group decided that he had to marry Rumia in order to achieve even more power by performing a second ritual of bonded hearts with the angel of death. Chôzen didn't exactly take it well, but agreed in the end._

_And that's where this chapter comes in! Ready for the wedding? You all are invited~ In a way, that is._

_But before we'll start the wedding, and with that, the chapter, let's focus on Review time~ *add special effects and confetti here*_

_**StupidityNowOffersWisdom...**_ I'm back, yay! And I'm sorry for what I did to Kurumi and Elly (or rather, what I did make Mima do to them). Sometimes, I feel like I am the big bad rather than Mima, but oh well. Guess I am.

_**Nicholas Crossworth... **_You're right, where would be the fun if Chôzen could just negate the effects of the mutation? Besides, Chôzen is still afraid of using his powers on people, as he fears he could accidentally negate them (Mima is an exception!).

Like I mentioned last chapter, Hexer hadn't had the time to proof-read, so I uploaded the chapter before he could. I read through it once before I uploaded it, but was in kind of a haste and didn't read careful enough, so there were still a lot of errors in it that I kinda overlooked. I went back and fixed them (hope I found all of them!). This time, Hexer did proof-read, but that doesn't mean that we found all errors. Hope we did, though. Including my damn tradement -en. Can't believe I really did mix up some tenses, but that happens to me at random times, I fear.

I never really played Persona, even though I wish I had. Maybe I find some time, though. But yeah, looking back now, I think Kurumi's mutation really could've been from a Persona game. And Elly as a tank from L4D... Yeah, similiarites are there~.

O_O at Spaz mode.

Yeah, the chapter did become a lot longer than I had at first expected. Like I mentioned at it's end: The fight Insanity vs. Kurumi happened on a whim, and the fight with Elly became longer than I had expected. And then, there were a lot of things I never really planned on going into detail with. I don't know what's wrong with me on times. One moment, I have an idea, and the next, the chapter became a fourth of it's length without even really getting anywhere. Weird.

I guess if you read between the lines, you could see that Elly and Kurumi were already gone. After all, they both acted quite weird (especially Elly with all the twitching *shudders*). Chôzen ran into traps again without as much as thinking. Just like him, eh?

I think it's important to keep some breathers inside a chapter, especially if it is like the last one. It's true that the really important things for the plot were the letter, the wedding and that Mima can make monsters. Praise Mima, she's awesome~

And yes, Silent Hill is a great source for something like this~ Of course, I only let myself get inspired by it, rather than just copy something from it.

But I think it's sad that Kurumi and Elly were turned into something against their will :'( Hurt me to make them, so please don't hurt me more than I already am *somehow manages to slip past the lethal danmaku by coincidence*

I guess you're right, by the way. Maybe I am giving out too much secrets... I'll tell Hexer to stop me from doing that, hehe~ *glares at Hexer04*

_**Tez7...**_ Welcome to the newest chapter~ Glad you made it~. I'll continue doing my best to make you cry~. *wink*

**The Ultimate Chimera Bloodline** reviewed as well, but since it's for chapter 3, I'll be not answering here, but I am still happy he reviewed, as every review makes my day~.

_That's it for review time! Thank you all for reviewing~_

_Now then, shall we start the chapter? Shall we? Hm?_

_(On a side note, I may be distracted by "Touhou Pocket Wars 2nd" for the next days, so the next chapter may be postponed a little. Thanks to __**Zurocha**__ for telling me about it~)_

_DISCLAIMER: I do not own Touhou/Project Shrine Maiden, as it belongs to ZUN. However, Chôzen Gekido (and his responsible personalities), Nanatsu no Taizai, Ryoko Jigoku, Shiho Kumo, Kayako Saeki Henge, Minoue and Sly do belong to me, as for I have created them._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 3: Hearts of darkness ~ Dark ritual, dark bond<strong>_

"Another one.", I growled, my head resting on the bar. "Ya sure, mate? How about you pay up first?", huffed the human barkeeper on the other side of the bar, holding an empty bottle of sherry. "I pay, don't worry. I have the money and you know that.", I hissed, glaring up at him, "Now pour me another one."

Sly rolled his eyes and shrugged, but then grabbed another bottle of the amber liquid from behind the bar and filled my glass with it to the brim. "Ya sure ya should be drinkin' this much?", he asked, before he leaned closer and looked left and right. "Your weddin' is this evenin', isn't it?", he whispered.

"Yeah. So what? Let me.", I snarled, resting my head on the bar again. "Ya're talkin' about sherry, mate. That stuff is never going to get'cha drunk.", countered Sly, slamming down the bottle on the bar. And that noise roared in my ears, which certainly didn't help my headache.

"I know, I know. A real man drinks rum. But, if I don't have the balls to keep up with women, you're not going to force me, though you might consider putting a little dress on me and take me out for a night of dancing. I know that.", I grumbled, rising my head enough to pour the liquid down my throat. Didn't help at all with my headache. Mainly because that headache was there because of the other four empty bottles of sherry to my left. Good thing I am a Youkai and can stand that much alcohol in my system. But I should stop drinking soon or I'm going to actually get a alcohol intoxication...

"What'cha talking about, mate?", snickered Sly with an uneasy expression. "Nothing.", I growled and laid my head down again. "Head hurts.", I admitted. "Wonder where the headache comes from, man. Not like you just emptied half of what I possess of this stuff.", mumbled the barkeeper, shaking the bottle in his hands a little, sarcasm practically dripping from his voice. I heard him, but paid no mind. To be honest, I actually didn't care about anything he said. I'm still kind of trying to understand what happened the day before. But I had understood one thing already: We lost Elly and Kurumi. I couldn't even be sure anymore if they were dead or alive after all I had seen.

"I admit that I've seen guys come in here and drink like there's no tomorrow AFTER their wedding, some directly after it, others years after the wedding. But ya are the first one ta drink until he's drunk in before his weddin'. Come on man, what's the prob? Not like ya didn't want to marry her, hm?", snickered Sly quietly.

After I had told him of the wedding he quickly understood that he had to keep quiet about it. And that was the entire reason he leant closer and whispered every time he mentioned the wedding.

"Shut up. I admit that I want to marry her, but not under these circumstances.", I hissed, glaring at the barkeeper, only to realize that my stomach was also acting up. Shit, first a headache, and then a stomachache, too. Shit kept getting worser every second.

"Ya know, there is something that would really interest me, mate.", began Sly as he leant over the bar, looking past me into the crowd of other customers, which sat by the tables, happily laughing and chatting. "What?", I growled, laid my head down and closed my eyes. "I'm wondering about ya weddin' night with the angel of death. Just her, or will ya other wife join ya for some fun?"

From one to the other second, my eyes snapped open and all drowsiness was gone. "What?", I asked the barkeeper the moment I was sat upright. "Ya know. Wedding night, some fun, enjoying each others proximity and all the..." "Not that. The part about Nanatsu.", I interrupted him.

"Oh. That. Yeah. Aren't ya three going at it? I've been wondering about how that works ever since I heard about ya three being together again. I admit, ya have my respect, dude. Ya must have one hell of a stamina to actually satisfy both of them. Bet they are very demanding and all."

It took me a moment to fully process what he was talking about, but then, I hit his shoulder softly, causing him to wince out slightly. He was only a human, after all. "We're not doing 'it', alright? The whole relationship is awkward and I still don't think that all is right about it.", I growled, glaring around in the pub as well, "But just out of curiosity... What did you mean with 'very demanding and all'?"

Sly perked up at that, his pained expression making place for a sly grin. "Oh, ya know... That angel of death seems like she sure got some stamina and would demand all kind of things... And I bet tha' the Shinigami is a kinky sadist when it comes to..." "Enough information.", I interrupted him and send him a dirty glare. That pervert.

"Hey hey, at least I managed ta stop ya from lying around like a lazy dog. What made ya like that in the first place?", snickered Sly, apparently amused and proud with himself. I groaned, rolled my eyes at him, but decided to tell him. Couldn't hurt anyone.

"Nervous.", I admitted, glaring at him. And in response, he merely rose an eyebrow. "Nervous? Ya?! Mate, ya married before, how can ya be nervous about marryin' again?", he chuckled quietly, turning to the door as it opened and Keine entered.

I watched the hakutaku as she went to an empty table, then I turned to the door and watched as it fell close. Or so I thought. The moment that the door was almost closed, a hand stopped it and pushed the door open again. And a certain redhaired gatekeeper entered with a loud yawn.

"I guess it's just normal to be nervous before a wedding. Even though I'm marrying for the second time, I am just as nervous as back then.", I continued and turned around in my seat, facing the bar again. "Whatever. Guess ya're right, though. Just one quick question... Did ya drink this much as well back then?", replied the barkeeper, grinning mischievously at me. "Nope.", I replied, much to his chagrin. I bet he had some joke in case I had replied 'yes', which hadn't been the case. Too bad for him.

Meiling sat down on the seat next to me, stretching her back a little until a soft, but sick cracking noise indicated that the tension on her back was gone, before she relaxed and glanced into my direction. "You're nervous, hm? I'd be, too!", she proclaimed with the soft grin everybody was used to. Before me sat the "cheery Meiling", the calm person she was aside from when it came to things related to Mima.

I wasn't entirely sure if Meiling was just someone that had anger problems when it came to incredible serious and threatening things like Mima, or if the "cheery Meiling" was nothing more but a mask she hid her true, serious self behind.

Either way, I liked the "cheery Meiling" more than the serious one. However, when it came to it, the serious Meiling was much more reliable. Good thing she tended to be like that in such moments.

"Whatever.", I growled and laid my head down onto the bar. Can't believe I am already drunk and still am conscious. Why does alcohol always stop to work when I want it to? "Some barcadi, Sly.", I heard Meiling say to Sly, right before another bottle was slammed onto the bar, resulting in another roaring echo in my ears. Didn't soothe the pain at all. Yay for headaches!

"I think I need to throw up...", I whimpered after the echo in my ears had finally stopped. "Whoa, mate, not here. Got to the restroom for that.", exclaimed the barkeeper and pointed towards a room with a small heart scribbled onto it. Sly wasn't exactly the best artist out there...

"Ha! Come on, no need to throw up. Why are you nervous in the first place? Shouldn't you be happy about it?", smiled Meiling and put a hand onto my left shoulder. "Not exactly.", I grumbled, my mind focused on not vomitting straight over the bar. Great, my intention had been to get my mind off the wedding, but instead got a headache, stomachache and nausea to deal with additionally. Just too great.

_"Come on, somebody tell Mima already where I am so she kills me! Would save me everything that's about to come..." _**"Man, you are just too much of a coward, as usual. See the bright side: You're about to marry Rumia Shisô!" **_"Shut up, I don't need any annoying voices in my head now..."_

I lifted my head a little, only to slam it into the bar. I had enough pain to deal with already, some more couldn't hurt. Ahahaha. Couldn't hurt. Got it?

**"Man, he's losing it. He's making puns already." **_"I told you to shut up."_

"That nervous?", chuckled Meiling next to me, and I nodded, not wanting to speak up again. "Aw, come on, you poor guy.", spoke Meiling, before she put a hand around me and patted my back. "He came in here like that already, got worse after he started drinkin'.", informed Sly the gatekeeper. "I see. Always thought he could hold his liquor, but I guess it's just the nerves.", chuckled Meiling in response, before she rose from her seat.

She grabbed her glass, poured the barcadi inside down her throat in one go, and then slammed the glass down onto the bar, once more increasing the pain in my head. "Mind if I take that bottle with me?", asked Meiling, nodding towards the bottle of barcadi near me. "Nope, go ahead.", replied Sly and passed the bottle to the gatekeeper.

"Come on, Chôzen. First, you should stop drinking or you're actually going to miss the big event. And then pay the nice man there.", smiled Meiling as she patted my back again. I groaned, sure that I actually was about to throw up, but then pushed the bottle of sherry aside, as well as my glass.

I rose a little and opened my shirt, reached inside to grab my wallet. I found it in the hidden pocket I always put it in, but when I pulled it out and slammed it onto the bar, I accidentally pulled out something else with it. Something I hadn't even known it was there.

It was a neatly folded piece of paper. It had a strong smell to it, the smell of sunflowers. That, of course, immediately reminded me of Yuuka. But how could I not know that it was in the hidden pocket of my shirt? Aside me, only Nanatsu knew of this pocket, and only because she had been the one to fix my shirt ever so often. So who could've put this thing in there...?

I pushed my wallet aside and picked up the piece of paper that had been inside my pocket. "Hm? What's that?", asked Meiling, pushing past me to get a glance at the piece of paper as well, but I softly pushed her back a little with my ellbow. Something told me it was better if only I saw the contents of this piece of paper.

I didn't unfold the piece of paper until I was sure that Meiling couldn't see it's contents. And after reading through it, I was more than happy that Meiling didn't see it. As it turned out, the piece of paper was a letter, written in a curvy, beautiful handwriting that was without a doubt that of Yuuka. It had a personal touch to it that just screamed Yuuka's name: The dot over the letter 'i' was replaced with a small sunflower.

And the contents of the letter shocked even me. It changed everything. Revealed why Yuuka was helping Mima. But it also revealed that Mima herself didn't know why Yuuka helped her in the first place. And that made everything just more complicated than it first appeared.

Yuuka was not manipulated. Not exactly, that was. In a sense, yes, but not like I had hoped. And that was the problem. Yuuka was not as innocent in this all as I had hoped.

Yuuka was an enemy as well.

"Come on, don't keep me in the dark! What's that?", asked Meiling, trying to push past me, one arm trying to grab the note. I pushed her back and quickly folded the letter again, then placed it back in the pocket of my shirt. All drowsiness was gone for sure that moment. I didn't feel drunk in the slightest, possibly due to the shock I did still feel that moment.

In thought, I quickly picked up my wallet and opened it. Scanning through it's contents, I pulled out the money I owed Sly for the four and a half bottles of sherry, and placed it on the counter, on purporse a little more money than I owed him. His tip.

"Thanks for the buisness, mate. Come again. Ya're a good customer of mine, ya know?", he chuckled, grinning at me. "No problem Sly. Service here is the best.", I chuckled weakly, feeling the headache reappear. "Ah, ya know, Chôzen... I always say: The customer is always right.", replied Sly, before a small smirk appeared on his lips, "If not, look left." I sweatdropped.

Sly picked up the money, smiled at me, and then put it into the small bag on his belt. However, he kept one coin in his hand, glanced with a big smirk at it and played a little with the coin, flipped it over his fingers and rolled it over his palm, before he took a few steps back and turned around, revealing something to me for a moment. A jukebox.

"Found that lil' thing at Rinnosuke's. Thought it might be a good addition to my pub, so I bought it from him. Now then, lucky boy...", explained the barkeeper, grinning over his shoulder at me as he rested the coin against a small slit inside the top of the box, "...Let's see what music ya get me."

With a loud noise, the coin slipped into the machine, causing several heads inside the pub to look over to us, wondering what the source of the unknown noise was. And just that moment, a melody began to play.

_~ The jukebox is playing! Music: Rina Aiuchi - Koi wa thrill, shock, suspense ~_

As if nothing happened, everyone turned back to mind their own buisness and the happy chatting around us picked up again, no one paying attention anymore to the glowing lights of the jukebox. Well, it wasn't something amazing in a land of mysteries, magic and girls...

"Heh. Not mah favourite, but a good one nontheless, mate.", chuckled Sly. "What a weird jukebox.", I muttered, watching as the jukebox continued to spew melodies. "That's exactly what Rinnosuke said. Said they are usually less flashy and play different music, but fine with me. It's all about the athmosphere, I tell ya.", agreed the barkeeper with a short laugh, before he patted the jukebox a last time and picked up my glass, then Meiling's, and began to clean them.

I let out a sigh and turned to Meiling. The gatekeeper nodded, and so did I, showing her that I was ready to leave. But it was the moment that I had already turned away that Sly spoke up again. "Before ya leave... There is something that's buggin' me since ya told me.", spoke Sly, still looking down at the glass in his hand as I turned towards him.

He looked up, his usual sly grin replaced with a confused frown. "Tell me, walking enigma...", he began and leaned closer, looking left and right, indicating that it was about the wedding, "Why did'cha tell me about the wedding? I'm not exactly the most trustworthy person, eh?"

At this, I couldn't help but grin smugly at him, a soft chuckle escaping my lips. I turned towards him, took the step that seperated me from the bar, and grinned mischievously directly into his face. "The answer is quite simple, Sly.", I chuckled, enjoying it as his frown increased, "Tell me this: What do you gather, and what do you tell others about?"

Sly blinked and took a step back, looking over his shoulder at the jukebox behind him, which was still playing the rather interesting song. "Rumors.", he muttered after a while, apparently not too sure what his gathering of rumors had to do with me telling him about the wedding.

"Exactly.", I snickered, "If a rumor is the only thing that is of worth to you, what worth does a fact have? A fact is nothing but boring to you, so you simply forget about it without doing as much as spreading word about it. You are, after all, the rumor-gathering barkeeper, and not the fact-gathering one."

Sly blinked several times again, but then, a soft grin spread across his face. "Ah. I see. Ya outsmarted me there. Okay, I admit it, a fact is of no worth to me. If your wedding had been a rumor, however, I would've told every customer about it. Smart one, Chôzen. Didn't think that someone would ever outsmart me like that.", huffed the barkeeper, still not loud enough for someone else to hear aside me.

Seeing this as being dismissed by him, I merely waved and turned around, leaving him behind. After all, I had paid him and had given him the explanation he had wanted, so I didn't owe him anything anymore. "See ya around!", I heard him exclaim, so I did turn around again and waved. A mistake, as it should turn out, as I felt something hard impact with the side of my head seconds later.

Falling onto my ass, I let out a groan of pain that was accompanied by Meiling's roaring laughter. Looking up, I found that I had walked straight into the open door. Again. That had happened before, after all, shortly after the Imperishable Night. But back then, I had been drunk. Okay, so maybe I was once more, but not as bad as back then.

"Ow. Damn you, my old nemesis, we meet again.", I growled as I stood up and glared daggers at the door, only to turn towards Sly and glare at him as well. "You should do something about your door. It's evil.", I snarled, rubbing the sore spot on my head. Damn that door.

"It's not as much evil as ya are clumsy.", coughed Sly under his breath, on purpose comprehensible enough for me. I sent him another glare, but then nodded to Meiling and left the pub with the laughing gatekeeper.

Unbeknownst to Meiling and me, though, a certain individual that had sat in a dark corner all along, stood up that moment and made it's way over to the bar. Sly sent her an amused glance and waited until she sat on the stool I had sat on before.

"Amusing, isn't he? Too much of a clown, our little Chôzy-boy.", chuckled the one and only evil spirit of Gensokyo over the brim of her glass, right before she took a long sip from it. "A good customer and an even better friend, that's all I can say.", replied Sly with a shrug, but the smug grin on his lips didn't vanish, despite knowing the whole story about the evil spirit's latest actions.

"Can I get'cha anything, Mima?", asked Sly with an amused smile, placing the glass in his hands back into the small drawer in the bar. "Oh no, I'm fine, thank you.", smiled Mima in her usual, evil way and placed the glass down on the bar.

"In fact, I've got all that I wanted. All that I could have hoped for, actually. I just want to talk a little now.", she added then, pushing her glass over to him. Sly watched her as she did so, but then took the glass in his right hand and swayed the remaining contents inside a little. The amber liquid almost spilled, but Sly knew what he was doing and so, no single drop left the glass as he picked up speed.

"So? What's it that'cha want ta talk about, hm?", he asked and looked up at her, not once stopping the movements of his right hand. Mima watched this interesting little trick for a moment, but then smirked at him. "Before I begin... The music sucks.", she commented, glancing past Sly at the still glowing jukebox. "Ya think? Hm... I actually enjoy that lil' song. It's not bad.", he replied with a small chuckle, but then shrugged, "But what do I know? I'm just enjoying the mood and the moment, after all."

Mima sighed and shook her head a little, but still smirked at him. "Alright. Now to the actual stuff. I believe you are invited to little Chôzy-boy's wedding?", smiled Mima in her sinister way, leaning onto her left hand, her piercing green eyes focused on the barkeeper before her. "Oh? So ya know about it? Thought that he kept it secret.", muttered Sly, amused at this change.

"Oh please, I know everything that is going on in Gensokyo. In fact, only Yukari Yakumo herself knows more about Gensokyo than me. It may have been her dream and her border that created Gensokyo, but please don't forget that I was the one who commited suicide for Gensokyo. It is my blood that gave the border enough strength to create Gensokyo in the first place.", chuckled the evil spirit. "Of course. How could I forget that, oh-so-great Mima?", snorted Sly, rolling his eyes as he stopped spinning the glass and placed it down on the bar.

"And no, I'm not invited. They don't trust me. Which is justified, I guess. After all, ya're here, sitting before me, and we're talking about something that they try to keep 'secret'.", laughed the barkeeper. Mima didn't laugh as well, but inside, she had been laughing into all of their faces all along. Chôzen, Yukari, Shikieiki, all of them just a bunch of fools that had never cared about her, had not seen how she planned things in behind their backs all along. Fools.

"Justified.", Mima repeated with a nod. She herself knew that Sly was not to be trusted. Not because he was on her side or anything like that. It was more because he was on neither side. And because she knew something about him others didn't.

"What about'cha? Ya're going to crash tha' weddin'?", asked Sly, pouring himself a drink from a brown flask he had formerly attached to his belt. Mima watched him as he poured the green liquid inside into a glass, a little curious as to what the liquid with the strong smell was, but somehow, she was afraid to ask.

"No.", replied Mima in a bored tone, her eyes still focused on the glass with Sly's drink, "It wouldn't be as much fun as it would be if he and that angel of death really perform a second ritual of bonded hearts. Mainly because no one ever performed two ritual of bonded hearts."

Sly rose an eyebrow. "That so? Then nobody knows what will happen, eh?", he muttered, before he picked up the glass with the green liquor inside and poured it down his throat. Mima watched as he shuddered. Whatever the stuff had been, it was strong.

"Exactly.", she confirmed, "And furthermore, I have a few tricks up my sleeve as well. No matter how strong he'll get after performing a second ritual of bonded hearts... I have my tricks." Sly gazed deep into her green eyes, enjoying the seriousness in them, but also the self-assurance. And he couldn't help but destroy it.

"If ya mean the Unfocused World... Chôzen wants ta cut his bond to it."

Sly enjoyed the reaction of the evil spirit that followed. It was better than he had hoped for. The self-assurance in Mima's eyes vanished, replaced by shock and possibly even fear. Mima's mouth fell open, her fingers twitched and dug into the bar for a second, before her hands balled into fists and vanished underneath the bar. Mima closed her mouth and bared her teeth, a loud snarl escaping her throat as the shock in her eyes became blind anger. And then, she turned to glare towards the window far to her left.

"I see. Should've know that Yukari would think of that...", she growled under her breath, bitting down on her lip. Sly couldn't help but grin even wider as he saw that. He loved Mima's little quirk, loved how she nibbled on her lower lip once she was lost in thought, was planning something. He had watched her whenever she was in his pub with Yuuka, always found it amusing when Mima did that. People didn't give him credit for it, but he was a very observant person.

"Fine. Not a problem. Even if he cuts his bond with the Unfocused World, I have enough tricks left. But to think that I know of that damn world since centuries and wasn't the one who thought of that...", she huffed, turned back to Sly and glared at him, "Say, barkeeper... How come you know about the Unfocused World?"

Sly rose an eyebrow, the grin remaining on his lips. "I don't know what you mean.", he replied in a way too innocent tone. A tone Mima hated. She slammed her fists onto the bar, not caring that it pulled everyone's attention to her. "Don't play dumb on me! A mere human cannot become part of that world, and finding out about it is impossible, so how come you know about it?"

Sly smirked, pleased with how he enraged Mima. He loved getting beneath peoples skin, and in that point, Mima and Chôzen were so alike. It was easy to manipulate them. So damn easy.

"A rumor, nothin' more. What did'cha expect? That I am actually part of this world? That me, a mere human, can be connected ta it like the mighty Youkai and powerful humans of Gensokyo? Please, ya give me too much credit.", snickered the barkeeper, a simple shrug following. Mima hated that.

"Whatever. Any idea how Chôzen will cut that bond, and when?", asked Mima, glaring at him. "Nope. I've got no idea, I'm just a person who loves ta collect rumors like that one.", he replied, no, _mocked_ Mima. But even if it enraged the evil spirit even further, she hid that and calmed down. Inside, though, her anger for the barkeeper she was fond of burned like the fires of hell Mima had endured and withstood.

And, there was this music that the damn jukebox continued to play, a way to cheery music that didn't fit with her feelings of anger at all. "Mind turning that thing off before I make it shut up?", she growled, glaring past him at said jukebox. But Sly merely shrugged. "I don't know how it stops, and if ya dare ta break mah things... I break ya."

Mima wasn't impressed at all by his threat, but there was this small doubt inside her. Something about the barkeeper was dangerous, the past that he hid so well possibly holding a secret even Mima was afraid of. And she had a slight idea as to what that secret was due to something Yuuka had mentioned.

Sly had talked with Chôzen about being afraid of Yuuka, and Mima had heard them. It had been on the wedding. Her wedding. And from there on, she had observed him over the course of the entire wedding. And indeed, he had kept away from Yuuka. But there had been more to it than just being afraid of Yuuka because he had been perverted to her once. After asking Yuuka about him, Yuuka had admitted that she had a slight idea of what the human barkeeper was trying to hide so desperately.

And from there on, Mima had some respect for the barkeeper. Because, if what Yuuka was suspecting was true, Sly had a darker past than he let everyone believe.

"Fine.", she huffed, glaring at the jukebox for a last time before she turned back to him, "So you aren't invited to the wedding and you have no idea of how Chôzen will try to cut his bond with the Unfocused World, which you seem to know about. Anything else you might want to tell me about Chôzen?" Sly shook his head at that, assured that Mima knew enough from him. Any more information would mess up the fun. He knew when to stop manipulating. From his "early days".

"Hm. Guess I'll be taking my leave then. The music is getting on my nerves.", grumbled Mima and stood up from her seat, slamming some money onto the bar to pay for her drink. "Thanks for the buisness, Mima.", she heard him reply, but she only growled in reply and turned around to leave. But as she did, her gaze fell onto something that caught her interest almost immediately.

"There is something I'm interested in, though...", she muttered, feeling how the sinister grin returned. She turned back to Sly and found the barkeeper frowning at her, her money already in his hands. Reaching deep into a pocket of her magician's robe, Mima pulled out some more money, actually thrice the money Sly had already received from her, and slammed it down onto the bar as well.

"I want to borrow something from you.", she spoke, an evil plan already forming in her head. Sly watched her in confusion, but took the money. "Sure. What's it?", he asked. "You may not get it back, so I hope the money is sufficient.", she muttered, leaning over the bar to let her finger trail a little over Sly's chest. "What?", he repeated, unsure what to make of Mima's actions.

"I want to borrow... Your door.", replied Mima, pointing with her thumb over her shoulder at Sly's entrance door. Sly frowned even deeper. "Uhm... Well, ya paid twice what's it worth, so...", he began, only for Mima to pat his shoulder. "Thanks for the buisness.", Mima shouted and pushed him back. If it hadn't been for the chair behind him, he would've fallen to the ground, so Sly was a little more than happy it had been there.

And as he sat there, he watched in shock how Mima just walked over to his door, opened it and stepped outside. She waved to someone, and a few seconds later, Yuuka Kazami came into his sight, to which Sly was more than ready to hide behind the bar.

But instead of entering the bar, Yuuka listened to Mima for a second and nodded, walked over to the still open door, and just like that, pulled it out of it's hinges and threw it over her shoulder. And then, she left.

Mima, on the other hand, stepped a last time into the pub and grinned mischievously at the barkeeper. "Thanks alot. I think you just gave me everything I need to defeat Chôzen.", she chuckled and turned away. "See ya around...", she breathed, "..._Abendsonne._" (1)

A knot formed in Sly's throat, all of his air forced out of his lungs as if the most powerful of punches had just hit him in the chest. As he watched the evil spirit leave, Sly's body began to tremble. And if not for the chair he sat on, he would've collapsed. Blind panic spread across his face, confusing his already shocked customers even more. His breath quickened, his mouth wide open. And just like that, he went limp in his chair.

_~ Music fades out ~_

And every customer present heard two things after the music stopped that very moment. One was Mima's loud, satisfied and booming laughter as she left the village. And the other thing was how Sly mumbled a sentence that confused everyone.

"How can she know... That nickname..?!"

* * *

><p>"Are you ready yet?", I heard a voice call from outside the room I was in. Glaring over my shoulder at the wooden door for what felt like the thousandth time, I groaned aloud. "Not yet, Marisa.", I shouted. "Man, you're taking longer than a girl! If you're not getting any faster, Rumia will die of age before your wedding! Ze!"<p>

I rolled my eyes again. It was good to know that Marisa was on our side. It must be hard for her to stand up against her adoptive mother, Mima, so I am very happy that she is on our side, mostly because of her raw power. But why must she be so impatient and annoying?

"Everyone is waiting for you, missy! So get ready or I'm comin' in there and put that clothes on for you!", I heard Marisa call, followed by some knocking on the door. "Or even better, da ze! I'm marryin' that angel of death and kick Miss Mima's ass!" "You wouldn't dare, Marisa!", I shouted back, glaring yet again at the door. "I would! Now get in those clothes already, ze!" "Whatever. I'll be there in a few minutes.", I sighed and turned back to the mirror in front of me.

"Alright alright. But ya better be there or I'm really takin' your place, ze!", was Marisa's last reply, before I heard her leave. I didn't care, though, as long as it was finally quiet. I needed some time for myself before this. It wasn't exactly easy to decide from one to the other day that you marry someone. Oh, sorry, let me correct myself: It wasn't exactly easy to marry someone just because you had to. After all, I hadn't been the one to decide that I was going to marry Rumia the next day.

However, it wasn't only the wedding that made me nervous. To be quite honest, I wasn't even sure anymore how much more I could take. If the fate of an entire world was put onto your shoulders, would you not break eventually under the weight? Everyone was relying on me now to stand up against Mima, even though I didn't want to.

Yes, that's right. I didn't want to. But had somebody ever asked me? No! They all just decided that I was the one that could stand up against Mima just because I got close to her once! And what everybody forgot: Mima let me. That was the only reason I had come that close to her before she crushed me, had almost killed me. If not for Marisa, I would've died.

I knew I owed Marisa for that one. But that had also been the ultimate evidence for me that she was definetly on our side. She had saved my life, despite the fact that it had been Mima who had tried to take it. Marisa had become independent, was no longer in need of Mima. Of course, that had begun when Mima was sealed away, taken out of Marisa's life. Marisa had begun to become independent. But there was no doubt that she would still want Mima in her life. If not for what Mima was planning.

Sometimes, I wished I would just be stuck in a time paradox again, hopefully even surface from it without memories once more. It would make things to much easier if I wouldn't know of anything, if I wasn't there anymore. But that would mean that I was running away again from facing the future, and I had sworn to not do that again.

I wished I could just swap place with someone, though. Sent Meiling in my place and I would guard the mansion. Reimu, our incident solver. Heck, even Byakuren! Anyone but me. But when had I ever that much luck? So no, I would be the one to go once more. As usual. Throw the idiot into the deepest hole, worst case scenario: He dies and comes back in a hundred years.

Sometimes, I wondered if there was actually someone who saw me as who I was, and not some doll to be thrown in the way of anything.

But that was just how I ended up there, in a room of the Scarlet Devil Mansion, standing in front of a dusty mirror in a black suit that was a little too small for me. The irony behind this was that both the room and the suit had once belonged to me.

Back in the days when I lived at the Scarlet Devil Mansion, this used to be my room. And quite frankly, the room looked exactly as it did back then. Heck, there was even that black stain on the red carpet from when a fairy maid had spilled some coffee back then! Tell me what you want, but I think Remilia didn't want anyone to clean this room in case I would ever return. But really, at least cleaning it once in a while would've been nice.

The suit, on the other hand, had been from when I had married Nanatsu. Can't believe she kept it all along, and even though she swore that it was a complete coincidence that she still had it after she moved in with Yukari, I bet she kept it as a kind of memento. After all, I had been missing then.

I did still fit inside the suit, only had it become a little small. Not because I had grown, but because I had gained a little weight over the centuries. Not much, but enough to make a small difference. Luckily, the fact that the suit fit a little bit tight around the waist couldn't be seen, so it wasn't much of a problem.

I still thought that the suit looked weird on me. Me, completely dressed in black pants and a black jacket, a white shirt beneath, a darkgreen tie around my neck. As always, a few green glowing lines had appeared on the suit, even though they hadn't been there before. As usual, the energy my body was emitting was the cause of that. And no matter what I wear, the lines would always be there, as I couldn't just stop my body from emitting this energy. Didn't come with an on and off switch.

Interestingly, the energy I emitted from my back seemed to be attracted to the colour green, as it followed the colour. And that was the reason why the flame on the back of my shirt glowed green, because the energy I emitted flew through it, attracted by the colour.

"Deep in thought, are you not, dear brother?"

I cringed upon hearing the voice. I thought the room had been empty all along, but it seemed not that way.

Turning towards my left, I found that Remilia, my 'little sister', was sitting in the open window, her bat wings folded on her back. "The window was open and I thought I see what takes you so long. That rat Marisa didn't want to say anything.", explained Remi even before I could ask.

"Ah. I told her I'll be down in a second, though.", I muttered and turned back to the mirror, fixing the tie around my neck once more. "You look good, dear brother. I always knew that you'd look good if you'd wear something more formal than just that shirt.", commented Remi, a smug grin on her lips that exposed a sharp canine, "At least once in a while."

I couldn't really agree with Remi, though. I found the sight of myself in something different than the shirt I had worn since centuries pretty wrong. Of course, I didn't wear the clothes every day. I did wash my clothes regularly, and ever since Nanatsu had returned into my life, I did have more than one look-alike. She may not look like it, but Nanatsu was good when it came to sewing stuff. Especially repair it after one of the fights I got in on a regular basis.

"Wait, though...", began Remi and jumped into the room. She walked over to me and grabbed my left arm, then began to play with the sleeve a little until it looked a lot better. She repeated this with the other arm, rolled up the sleeve a little, and then stepped back. And indeed, it did look a lot better than before.

"Alright. You're ready now.", smirked the small vampire, pleased with her work. Heh, how cute. "Thanks Remi.", I smiled, pulled the mob cap off her head and ruffled her lightblue hair. She huffed at that, but the pleased smile remained on her lips.

Eventually, she snatched the mob cap from my left hand and walked past me. I watched her as she stepped in front of the mirror and combed her hair a little. "Sakuya!", she called out. And one second later, her faithful servant stood next to her.

"Yes, Ojou-sama?", asked Sakuya the moment she appeared, bowing before her mistress. _**"Not to scare you or anything, but how did she get in? The door is locked and it's not exactly graceful to enter through a window."**_ _"Well, nobody can see her while time is stopped, so..."_

I took a glance towards the door nontheless and found it wide open, despite being locked before. This meant that Sakuya had apparently replacement keys for every door. "Chô ruffled my hair. I can't go out without my hair being in perfect shape.", spoke the vampire mistress. Sakuya bowed again, and from one to the other second, Remi's hair was in perfect shape again.

"There, all done, milady. We will expect you outside in a moment.", smiled Sakuya softly, bowed again, but then pulled out a small can of hairspray and used it on Remi's hair, before she vanished. The soft smell of the hairspray tickled my nose and I found myself holding back a sneeze, but luckily managed.

"Sorry for ruffling your hair, Remi.", I chuckled, gaining a pleased grin from the vampire as she put on her mob cap. "No problem, dear brother. I actually enjoy it when you do that.", she admitted, "But don't tell that to anybody." She looked a little bit like a loyal puppy that moment, but I kept that for myself and merely smiled.

"I'll be outside, waiting for you. Don't keep us and your bride waiting. She's already nervous enough.", chuckled Remi, before she walked over to the window and left the room through it. I sighed for another time. I wouldn't get the peace I needed. Not there.

I looked into the mirror for another time, fixed the tie again, since I wasn't satisfied at all with it, and then turned to the door to leave the room. I knew that I would never be satisfied with the way I looked until I finally was back in my own clothes. My casual ones.

The moment that I reached the door, however, a certain someone decided to speak up. **"Yo." **I stopped, frowned as I heard Insanity calling out to me. **"I guess there I something I should tell you."**, continued the insane personality, confusing me a little with the mysterious way he spoke. _"What's it?"_, I asked into the dephts of my mind.

**"I fear that there is someone who's going to crash your wedding."**, replied Insanity straight away, but there was a little amusement in his voice that didn't go by me unnoticed. _"You think so? Who?"_, I asked, despite having the feeling that I already knew who would be that person.

I put a hand onto the doorknob and pulled the door open, looked into the scarlet corridor.

**"Me."**

I couldn't help but chuckle at that. I had been right with my suspicion. And I didn't mind.

I didn't struggle as Insanity took control of my right hand and lifted it to my throat. He fumbled a little with the tie around my neck, and then, eventually, pulled it off and threw it onto a couch in the room I had been about to leave. **"That thing sucks. Now let's go. Rumia's waiting."**

And just like that, he vanished again. And even though he was gone, back into the deeper parts of my mind, I knew he was watching me, waiting for the right moment. And I didn't mind. Instead, I felt a lot more secure than before, the backup I had now taking some weight off my shoulders.

It was time to get married.

Again.

* * *

><p><em>Nanatsu no Taizai's PoV<em>

Where was he? Everyone was getting a little impatient already, and even I felt my limit. Yukari and Remilia had joined us quite a while ago, saying that Rumia was ready, but Chôzen was still in that room of his, preparing himself for the wedding.

Marisa said something about him being all nervous. Figures, that was just like him. "He's coming.", assured us Remilia Scarlet that moment, hovering down from a window of the Scarlet Devil Mansion. I nodded, turned back to clean my scythe a little with my sleeve. I did that whenever I was nervous.

Yes, I was nervous as well. Wasn't my wedding, but that of two people that I was close to, two people that I loved with all my heart. I knew that this wedding was sudden, wasn't planned. But we had no other choice. Chôzen would need any power he could get if he wanted to face Mima. And both Rumia and I knew that it would hurt us, would bring us pain. We had seen how painful it was to give Chôzen our power when he fought Elly. But we had no other choice, would have to suffer for him. And were more than happy to do exactly that. Because he meant that much to both of us.

"There he is!", exclaimed Meiling, luckily not as serious as Rumia and I had experienced her just the day before. I looked up from Shi no Taizai, the scythe in my hands, and indeed found Chôzen walking towards us from the entrance of the Scarlet Devil Mansion, an unsure, wry smile on his lips. He was nervous as hell.

Oh boy.

I watched him as he jogged over to the small stage that Meiling had built this morning together with Komachi, even though the latter one had to be threatened by Enma-sama before she actually got up and helped. Shinki and Byakuren had prepared the flower bouquet and the white cloth that the whole stage was decorated with, and Yukari and Remilia had prepared Rumia's wedding dress. And to be quite honest, I was waiting to see her in that dress as well.

Alice Margatroid was there as well, her dolls helping wherever they could. Sometimes, I was wondering what exactly her relationship with Chôzen was. At first, they had hated each others guts, but lately, he's been spending a lot time with her. And he's talking about her a lot. And what confused me the most: He was worried about her. I had seen it a few times when I looked at this face, the way he looked at her with that worried, pitiful expression. Whatever had happened in between them changed everything.

The two goddesses from the Moriya Shrine, Suwako Moriya and Kanako Yasaka, had taken care of the banquet with the help of Sakuya. That means, Kanako Yasaka had, the smaller goddess had just watched her. Believe it or not, but Kanako Yasaka seemed to be actually skilled when it came to cooking.

Another person that had a relationship with Chôzen that I was quite confused about was that succubus that assisted Patchouli Knowledge. From what I knew about them, Patchouli always had to set up a barrier between them to prevent Chôzen from falling for her, due to her natural succubus charms, charms even I myself had a hard time resisting once in a while. She pretended not to be, but that succubus was powerful. Not incredibly strong, but at least strong enough to stand her ground.

"About time he shows up.", huffed Reimu to my right, to which I turned to her, "If he keeps being that slow, Mima destroys Gensokyo even before he even sets out to find her." I chuckled uneasily, but couldn't disagree. Chôzen wasn't exactly fast at that moment. He was too nervous, wasn't he?

Reimu left my side and walked over to Yukari, began a chat with the Sukima, so I just chuckled and let my gaze trail through the rest of the guests. The whole inhabitants of the Myouren Temple were present, as well as Satori Komeiji, her sister, Parsee Mizuhashi, Yuugi Hoshiguma, and Yamame and Kisume.

Minoue, Komachi's occasional partner, stood behind Enma-sama, guarding her like there was no other purpose in her life. Toyosatomimi and her group had arrived as well, and even though there was an obvious tension in between them and Byakuren's group, even though their leaders, Byakuren and Miko, were friendly with each other. For the moment.

"At last.", commented Miko the moment that Chôzen reached the stage. I rose, threw Shi no Taizai over my shoulder and attached it to my back, then walked towards the stage as well. Everyone was preparing themselves for the ceremony as well now.

"I'm ready. Let's just get this over with.", sighed Chôzen, without a doubt stressed. "Alright. Please take your place.", replied Shikieiki. "Before we start, I must ask you a last question: The ritual of bonded hearts is initiated by a certain spell. Shall I just use the one I used for the wedding of Mima and Yuuka?"

Chôzen nodded after a short second of thinking. "It was the right one. It will work again.", he confirmed, staring up to the large stone circle on top of the stage, looking just like it had on the wedding in the garden of the sun. And just like it had back then when Chôzen and I married. When we had performed our ritual of bonded hearts.

Everyone scrambled and quickly took a place somewhere in front of the stage, leaving a long path for the bride. Chôzen looked even more unsure than before now, knowing that he was about to be married any second now. About to be married again.

"Good thing I kept this one.", muttered Enma-sama as she pulled a scroll from her pocket, the same one she had used on the wedding of Yuuka Kazami and Mima Hakurei. The spell seemed to be written on that scroll, so it was indeed good that she had kept it.

Chôzen nodded, closed his eyes and let out a sigh. All signs of stress faded from his face, but so did every emotion. He had put on his mask, the mask he used ever so often to hide disappointment and other negative emotions behind. I don't know if he is even aware of it, but he has used that quite often lately. It seemed to be leftover trait from when he had been a nihilist. I can't say that I love it, but it is just another part of him, and I had to accept it.

Being with him wasn't always easy, and I admit that. He knew it too, so there is no sense in denying it. The mysteries that surrounded him, the constant danger that was his accompanion, the death that clung to his back like a little child. Chôzen was anything but an innocent person. He had killed, murdered. Living tenthousands of years plastered with the corpses of the past was not exactly the easiest thing.

I gues it's true what they say: The road to hell is paved with good intentions.

Chôzen had those good intentions. But his way had never led him anywhere but hell. The best evidences for that were, without a doubt, the recent events. The events regarding Utsuho Reiuji, Byakuren Hijiri and Mima. They brought him nothing but misery. Maybe this was for the best. Maybe it was good that he married Rumia. It was a little light for him, a small breather. Hopefully he would not forget who he was once he continued his path.

Because, if you forget who you are, you are already dead.

Upon hearing a little commotion behind me, I turned around, frowned at Yukari Yakumo and Remilia Scarlet, who were the source of the commotion. "I'll inform the bride.", huffed the older Scarlet, glaring daggers at the Sukima no Youkai, which glared right back. "Oh no you don't! Rumia is my half-sister, so it should be me who guides her to her new life!", growled Yukari back, pushing Remilia aside. Only for Remilia to bite into her hand once it was in reach.

I cringed upon hearing the high-pitched scream of Yukari, the ringing noise of it echoing in my ears even after Yukari had stopped. The Sukima yanked her hand out of the older Scarlet's mouth, glared at the two small holes in her hand, let out a loud snarl of utter frustration, and then walked towards the mansion to inform Rumia, only to be followed by Remilia.

I couldn't help but chuckle to myself as I saw how Remilia Scarlet jumped into the air, aimed closely, and then covered herself in scarlet energy. And then, she dashed at Yukari, hit the Sukima square in the back, sending the both of them to the ground. "I'm Chôzen's little sister, so of course I will guide his bride into the future she will have with him!", I heard Remilia shout right after she and Yukari had fallen to the ground. "You wish, missy!"

The rest of Yukari's and Remilia's argument remained inaudible, though, as the loud laughter of the others drowned out the two of them. I shook my head a little, groaned to myself. A small glance towards Chôzen revealed his confused frown to me, but after sharing a short glance with me, he chuckled, shrugged and smiled. And that smile remained. At long last a genuine smile.

For a moment, everything remained like it was. Chôzen just stood there, staring straight ahead, waiting for his bride, while Shikieiki-sama looked into the same direction, even though I noticed the ocassional glance she sent the scroll in her hands. The guests shared glances, waited as well. We all waited for Yukari, Remilia and Rumia to appear.

Eventually, it was Remilia that returned first. Yukari and Rumia were nowhere in sight, but that didn't disturb me in the slightest. "I'll be the maid of honor.", huffed the older Scarlet the moment she passed me, leaving me to chuckle. It seemed like Yukari beat her to it and was the one to guide Rumia to the stage in the end.

I'm wasn't used to this kind of wedding, which I believe has it's origins in the western world, but we're at the Scarlet Devil Mansion and Remilia has agreed to let the wedding take place here, so I just kept all of it to myself, not wanting to question her.

"Here comes the bride~!", I heard a certain greenhaired miko sing. Suwako and Kanako had brought Sanae along, but the greenhaired miko had, totally out of character for her, actually held back and had talked with Byakuren most of the time. It was hard to believe due to their very opposing pesonalities, but she had actually befriended with Byakuren.

Turning around, away from the stage, I indeed found that the doors to the Scarlet Devil Mansion had opened. And of them stepped Yukari, smiling widely. And a second later, Rumia followed her.

Rumia was wearing a wedding dress which had been slightly modified by Yukari and Remilia. In fact, the two of them had been arguing all morning about how the wedding dress should look like, modified it with Sakuya's help about a dozen times, and eventually decided for something very special, even though Rumia had told them to keep it simple.

First of all, the dress was black. Yep, black. Not exactly night-black, but rather a soft black or a rather dark gray. A purple amethyst was placed at the back of it, holding a thin, black ribbon in place on her lower back. The dress itself was a little longer than the usual wedding dress, something that Yukari had insisted on, and so, Rumia was shaking a little, trying not to step onto it.

The dress clung to her body like water, hugged her in the right places and gave her a more feminine appearance than ever before. It was strapless, and so, revealed very delicate shoulders. It felt good to know that I had ravished those before, even though they had no sign of that on them. I just wasn't a person to bite someone else to leave my mark. I had marked Chôzen as mine, but not with my teeth, but my scythe. And not during a heated moment, but more a heated arguement.

Rumia was quite different on that, though. During the little time I had been with her, she had marked me so many times that I wonder why my shoulders are not full with scars from bite marks. She was possessive, eager to show the world who and what belonged to her. I am a little possessive as well, especially when it came to Chôzen, but I'd never go that far.

But then again, Rumia was a very physical person. While she did enjoy the moments of peace, moments she spent with me, she also enjoyed the moments when she and I got a little more... physical. Looking at Rumia's past, this was no surprise to me, though. She'd always lived for the thrill, lived for nothing more than the moment. She may have left her bloodlusty, insane self behind, but she was still the same when it came to that. Possessive, physical, living for the thrill of the moment.

Maybe that was why she loved Chôzen's insane personality so much. Because he was just like her when it came to that.

Upon hearing music, I snapped out of my thoughts and looked around for a second. Rumia stood next to me, a soft smile on her lips as she looked at the formally dressed Chôzen. I admit that it looked good on him, but... wrong. Not like him. I'm much more comfortable with him wearing his casual clothing. Maybe just because I had seen him wear that for so long. Looking back to our own wedding, it was just like back then. I had been uncomfortable with him wearing formal clothes as well back then.

Rumia shared a short glance with me, her eyes looking directly at mine, and even though she was smiling widely at me, I saw the question that was bugging her. She was asking for my permission. She needed my permission, needed to know that I was okay with this.

And I was.

She turned away after I nodded, resumed her way onto the stage. Glancing around for the source of the music, I found the Prismriver sisters flying to one side of the stage. But there had been this strange echo all the time... Which eventually turned out to be the Yamabiko that lived at the Myouren Temple. She had her mouth wide open, repeated the melody that the Prismrivers played loudly.

Poor Kyouko, even though she seemed to enjoy herself.

I turned back to the stage. Rumia had reached her position on Chôzen's side. And even I felt the tension now, the nervousness. I felt nervous for Chôzen and Rumia. And myself.

It was very weird seeing them there, standing on the stage in front of Shikieiki-sama. Side by side, they stood there, about to be married.

Even though I was Chôzen's wife already.

If there would've been somebody on that wedding that would not know my relationship with Chôzen and Rumia, our _agreement_, he would've asked me what I thought about this, if I was okay with it.

I know I should feel angry, enraged. I should be furious, even. After all, that was my man standing there on the stage. My husband stood there, marrying another girl. I should hate her guts for stealing my man, and I should be at his throat for loving her and wanting to marry her, not wasting a thought for me.

I was standing here among the guests, being a guest myself, and should crash the entire wedding, should burn it down, kick his ass for cheating on me and throw her into the deepest pit I can find.

But it wasn't like that.

I felt the exact opposite. I felt glad. I was happy for them. Why should I not be? After all, the two most important persons in my life were getting married, were happy with each other. Their bond was about to be strengthened, was about to become stronger than ever. So why should I be angry when the two persons I love are happy?

I knew that wasn't right. I knew I shouldn't feel like this for the both of them. It meant that I gave into the deadly sin of lust, as I was desiring more than just one being. Some could even call it sick that I was merely thinking of living the rest of my life both with a man and a woman at my side. But how can it be sick if that was the only way I would be happy? Could love and happiness really be sick?

"Chôzen Gekido. Rumia Shisô.", began Shikieiki-sama, which caused me to focus back on the events before me. Maybe that was what I should have tried before; to live only for the moment and the thrill of it, like Rumia and Chôzen had done once and were still doing. But I don't think I can do exactly that. I don't think that I can live for the moment and it's thrill.

"We have gathered here today for you two to become one through the holy bond of marriage.", continued the Enma, only to surprise all of us then when she spoke again, "However, this bond is not quite as holy as it should be. After all, you two are aware that this bond is technically not right due to Chôzen being already married."

Komachi began to laugh while everyone remained silent, before she hit me on the shoulder. "There it is again, Shikieiki's little problem with scolding. It's true, I tell ya, she only see's black and white~", laughed my fellow Shinigami, leaning onto me for support. "Be quiet, Komachi. And I was not scolding them, I was merely pointing out a fact that they should not forget.", commanded Shikieiki-sama with a stern glance, to which Komachi immediately froze up and became quiet.

"As I was saying: You are aware that this is not a holy bond in itself. This will be the only exception I will ever grant. I am not too fond of it, but the circumstances leave us no choice. I am merely trying to make clear that I am not really okay with this, and will forever consider this relationship as black. Forbidden.", spoke Shikieiki-sama.

Her tone may have been stern and unforgiving, but I knew that she was okay with this relationship inside. Her personal opinion, at least. She always wanted us, her employees, to be happy. She would give everything for us to be happy.

Being an Enma however, forbid her such a thing. She had to see things as white or black, as good or bad. For her, there was no such thing as gray, no zone in between that allowed her to turn a blind eye. And as such, she had to see this wedding as it was. And as it was breaking rules, due to Chôzen marrying again while he was still married, this relationship was black.

"We know that, Shikieiki. Please go on now.", growled Chôzen, one eyelid twitching. That was another thing about him one had to accept: His emotions could change pretty quickly based on what was happening around him. And the emotion of him that changed the quickest was nervousness to anger.

Maybe that was how he had won most of the battles since his amnesia, despite having almost none of his former powers. Once driven into a corner, his nervousness became anger, and anger made him aggressive. Was that hsi secret? Had he survived every time merely because of his anger? I knew that he represented wrath, was born from the emotion of wrath, but could that really help him in a fight?

"Fine. I shall continue then.", huffed Shikieiki-sama, raising her rod of remorse to her chest. She closed her eyes, let out a sigh under her breath, but then looked up and continued where she had left off before. "No matter if holy or not, this bond is honorable and shall connect you two forevermore."

I watched as Rumia took Chôzen's right hand into her left hand, held it tightly, and smiled at him. "Chôzen Gekido, Rumia Shisô... Is it your wish to be united in Gensokyo's future, to be always at each others side, to be together in good, as well as bad times, in sickness and in health, forever?" "It is.", replied both of them almost instantly. They had been waiting for this, had they not?

Well, that was the normal part, and the next part would be the ritual of bonded hearts. I knew it the moment that Shikieiki-sama focused on the scroll in her right, rotten hand. I had been surprised when I first saw it, but Enma-sama quickly explained to me what had happened to her hand, and how it had been her own fault, rather than Chôzen's or Rumia's.

Or, in the end, one could say it was Mima's fault. After all, as we had lately found out, even the battle to death in between Chôzen and Rumia, that 'apocalyptic night' as the two of them called it, had been set up by Mima. But of course, Mima had neither planned for both of them to survive, nor had she taken Insanity into account. Sometimes, I was happy that this weird side of Chôzen was there. He had saved Chôzen's ass just as much as he had brought it into danger.

Come to think of it... I thought that Rumia was Insanity's so called 'queen'? I was aware of that stupid 'ranking system' of his, how Rumia was his 'queen', while I was Chôzen's 'queen'. So why was he not interfering with all of this?

"If so, would you want to share your power with each other, always be there for each other, and give the other power in times weak?", spoke Shikieiki-sama, raising her voice. "Yes.", replied Chôzen, followed by Rumia repeating it. Shikieiki-sama nodded.

The large stone circle atop the stage began to glow slightly in two colors, indicating that the ritual was almost done. While the left half of the circle was glowing green, the right half of it was glowing grey. One question was left. In a moment, the two persons I loved the most were finally connected as well.

In a moment, Chôzen would have all the power he could get to defeat Mima, or at least all power he could get from his friends and beloved ones. Of course, he technically hadn't had the powers of the others yet, but they were only waiting for him to cut his connection with the Unfocused World.

A last question remained. And nothing could go wrong anymore.

"This marriage shall bond your hearts, your souls to be connected for all time, and even death shall not hinder the glory of this connection. Is your wish to be one in soul and mind, to share your powers to days end, to be with each other in times good and bad, in sickness and in health?", asked Shikieiki, the glow of the circle intensifying.

"I do.", replied Rumia eventually. But Chôzen did not reply. He didn't move, just stared straight ahead at Shikieiki. For a few seconds, nothing happened, confusing me, leaving me shocked. Chôzen wasn't replying? Why didn't Chôzen even move?

I almost cringed when he eventually did move. He turned towards Rumia, smiled softly at her. He took both of her hands into his, held them tightly. He closed his eyes, tilted his head a little to the side. His smile grew, the glow of the stone circle increased.

And then, Chôzen's smile turned into the most sinister, dark smirk, accompanied by a deep and sinister chuckle.

**"I do."**

The breath stuck in my throat, I stared in shock at the stage. No one dared to make a move. Even Shikieiki stared in shock at Chôzen. Only Rumia was smiling, a mad grin spreading across her lips. And then, like a wave that passed through him, the green lines in Chôzen's fringe became crimson. And as he opened his eyes, they had become crimson as well.

Insanity.

And then, everything happened too fast to actually understand it at first. The earth shook all of sudden, throwing most of us 'guests' onto the ground. Shikieiki-sama jumped backwards, Komachi and Minoue immediately in front of her, their scythes crossed to block every attack towards Shikieiki-sama. I had been about to pull Shi no Taizai as well, but eventually decided against it as I saw it: Insanity and Rumia had locked gazes, were grinning at each other in all their madness.

And then, crimson lightning struck from above, hit the stone circle above the stage, turning the green half into a deep crimson. And exactly in that moment, the 'chain' was created. The 'chain' were actually nothing more than the two halves of a circle that were created on the palm of the ones the ritual bonded. Chôzen's half had been green back at our wedding, my half had been black. Our chain was invisible until it was summoned.

But the chain created in between Rumia and Chôzen was weird. Rumia's half, placed on her right palm, was gray, glowing with incredible intensity. And Chôzen's half, placed on his left palm... Chôzen's half was crimson. Insanity's color.

The ritual of bonded hearts had been successful. But it had been tainted. Tainted with madness. From both sides.

The ground had stopped shaking eventually and I rose to my feet. The others remained on the ground, staring in shock at the stage, the tainted circle atop it and Insanity and Rumia. Right before the two of them darted into the air.

A sudden feeling came through my link to Chôzen. I hadn't even been aware of it being open from his side; I always kept my side of it open. This led me to one conclusion: Insanity had opened it. And he was sending me an emotion to explain to me what was happening.

This emotion scared me, but also calmed me down. I didn't know how far they would go now, but I knew my place. That day, I would have to stay back. That was their time. And I knew that I wouldn't see Chôzen again until tomorrow. After all, Insanity wanted some quality time with his queen, and she wanted it just as bad.

And I didn't mind. In fact, I had already predicted that Chôzen would want some time with Rumia, it was their wedding night, after all. Of course, I had guessed it would be Chôzen, but Insanity took his place. Was fine with me. And that simply because of the emotion I had felt from him.

The emotion I felt from Chôzen's, or rather Insanity's side...

...was _excitement_.

* * *

><p><em>Insanity's PoV<em>

**"Ahahaha. Now that was fun!"**, I exclaimed, unable to held back my amusement about what had happened. **"You know, you sure kept me waiting. I was wondering already when you'd appear."**, shouted Rumia from where she flew, her eyes glowing brightly, indicating that her insane side was unleashed.

**"Forgive me that, but I had an agreement with Chôzen to not take over until the end of the ritual."**, I replied, before I glanced over to the large, still glowing stone circle, **"Seems I was still too soon."** Rumia followed my gaze and grinned, amused as well that the stone circle had changed color on Chôzen's side.

**"Seems so. The ritual became tainted. Who knows what that might cause?"**, snickered my queen, apparently not worried in the slightest about the ritual being tainted. **"It apparently hasn't been interrupted, but the outcome may be different."**, I muttered, before I concentrated on something. Rumia frowned at me, but then summoned Tyrfing into her right hand.

**"We're having the same thought, hm? A small battle?"**, asked Rumia, a smug grin plastered onto her face. I grinned at her, amused and excited. And then, grabbed the gray ribbon that appeared out of thin air and pulled. Rumia screamed out in pain, but I also heard excitement. Pleasure. Oh yes, she loved being handled roughly, didn't she?

I let go of the ribbon, the power immediately leaving my body again. **"Yep, seems like it's working."**, I chuckled, watched as Rumia snarled at me, even though a wide grin was on her lips. **"It seems. Looks like the ritual itself worked, but nontheless, I don't think Chôzen's half was supposed to be crimson."**, huffed Rumia, **"Now what? Fight or not?"**

I smirked, asked Chôzen to summon Alastor, but he refused. Fine with me, though **"You know the answer, don't you? Since Chôzen refuses to summon Alastor for me, though... How about a spellcard battle? Less destructive and yet still exciting."**, I suggested, licking my lips. They lusted for blood. Rumia's blood. But it was not time to draw some blood. Later on, however...

**"Hm... Fine with me. Alright, a spellcard battle it is!"**, shouted Rumia back, putting even more distance between us, **"Let me decide the rules. Two spellcards, non-lethal danmaku. And no prize, we're doing this just for the thrill! Besides... We both know you're mine tonight."**

I broke into loud laughter, unable to hold it back. **"Alright! We have to limit it to one spellcard, though, because I only have one. I can't use Chôzen's pitiful spellcards, either."**, I countered, and Rumia shrugged. **"Fine. One spellcard then. Ready then?"**, she asked. **"Ready when you are, my queen!" "Born ready, now less talking, more slaughtering!"**

She began to laugh loudly, rushed towards me, Tyrfing dissolving into nothingness. I grinned, rose my arms. And when Rumia was close enough, we both rose our arms and summoned our spellcards, not wanting to waste any more time doing senseless 'foreplay'.

**"Boiling Blood 'Berserker'!"**, I roared out, immediately feeling the rush of power through my veins as the blood inside began to boil, the thin layer of crimson energy that was enveloping me heating it up. That prepared me for any spellcard Rumia had. Or so I had thought.

**"Ende mein Leiden "Todestrieb"!" **(2)

I frowned. Not only was this spellcard none of those that I knew, and with that a new spellcard, but also, I didn't know what it's name was supposed to mean. Rumia had a foreign name for one of her spellcards?

**"How ironic, don't you think? Just yesterday, you asked me if I had a death wish, and today, I use a spellcard that is called like that! I had that spellcard before you asked, but the irony is still there, isn't it?"**, laughed Rumia in a very excited way, just before her spellcard began to work.

_~ Rumia has a death wish, just for Insanity! Music cue: R'che - Todestrieb ~_

**"Come to me, my king, let us live until the death! Forevermore dancing as the death envelopes us! This is my very personal death wish! TODESTRIEB!" **

I wasn't exactly sure what to make of Rumia's words. They made me excited, but also scared. And that was how I loved my queen.

Feeling excitement taking me over, excitement because of that which I didn't know, I charged towards Rumia. Only to learn what her spellcard did.

An invisible power began to pull on the right side of my head, and before I knew I was upside down, but the power didn't stop to pull on me. And then, I saw it. The entire area around Rumia seemed to be pulled towards her, but everything that came near her was suddenly upside down.

But this turned out to be not the only effect of her spellcard. While I fought against the invisible force, which still had me upside down, and dragged me towards Rumia, my queen pushed her palm towards me. Black bullets burst forth, turned into a gigantic black skull that flew towards me.

I gasped, put even more power into getting out of the invisible force's grip, but didn't make it, no matter how hard I tried. The skull became faster, it's eyes suddenly glowing crimson as it's mouth opened. The black bullets turned white one after another. And then, the mouth closed after swallowing me.

I didn't feel the pain as the skull collapsed, all of the bullets hitting me. But I knew I would feel it as soon as my spellcard would time out. As soon as my sight was back to normal, I focused on Rumia, who was smirking at me. I growled, but didn't try to fight the power again that kept me upside down.

Instead, I tried to navigate. It wasn't easy with the world being upside down, but I eventually managed to move towards Rumia while not giving into the pull. But the closer I got to her, the stronger it became. And before I had really realized it, the second skull collapsed around me, hit me with it's white bullets.

Without the pain, it wasn't much of a problem, but I knew that I would feel it all in a few seconds. The real problem was navigating and avoiding the giant skulls. Not only was everything the wrong way around, but the pull was also quite a problem.

Shit. My spellcard was about to time out any second then and Rumia's seemed not to be anywhere near it's end. No choice left: I had to rush.

I dashed towards her, charged my right fist with crimson energy. I put every power of the spellcard into it, even though I knew that that meant that the spellcard would end after that attack. And, furthermore, that meant that I had no protection anymore; the next attack would hurt me.

I hoped that I would reach Rumia before that happened, that I hit her and would break her spellcard before my own timed out. In a way, this was a do or die. Unfortunately, though, Rumia danced around my punch and pushed her hands forwards. And when I turned around to face her, all I could do was to stare with wide eyes at the skull right before it swallowed me.

Incredible pain shot through my body as the skull collapsed around me, thousands of bullets burning my skin. But it shouldn't stop there. A loud noise echoed through the air after the skull was gone. Spellbreak. My spellcard had ended.

I screamed as the pain of two more of those gigantic skulls hurt me from all sides at once. I felt like my body was being crushed, but as quick as it had appeared, it vanished. And when it did, my entire body felt sore, the soft breeze enough to leave a soft pain as it touched my skin. Man, that damn spellcard was more than intense! And I was still upside down!

**"You seem in pain, my king? Shall I kiss the pain away?"**, laughed my queen, Rumia. I frowned, bared my teeth, but then grinned at her. I ignored the pain, the sweetness in her voice enough to take my thoughts of the pain. I felt playful again, enjoyed the thought of continuing our game. **"Gladly."**, I laughed, wanting the game to carry on.

Had I only known that it wasn't a game anymore.

Rumia smirked, bared her teeth in a wide grin, before the pull suddenly stopped. Had her spellcard timed out or had she stopped it? I didn't know, and didn't care. I felt immediately that something was wrong. Especially as Rumia began to laugh in a very sinister way, her crimson eyes sparkling.

**"Then... let the darkness seduce you..."**, she whispered, before she opened her mouth, licked her lips. And then, all of sudden, darkness spread from her, enveloped me. At first, I still felt excited. At first. When I realized, however, that, unlike every time before, I couldn't see in this darkness, the excitement faded.

I couldn't see. Every other time that Rumia had used her darkness on us, Chôzen had been able to see in the darkness due to his quite unusual eyes. In normal darkness, the light that the bright eyes of his radiated had been enough to bring some light. And in Rumia's magical darkness, the nihilism had immediately negated the negative effect on our sight. This time, however, it didn't work. I was in perfect darkness.

A sudden breath against my neck made me flinch, the hot breath tingling on my throat. The sweet smell in the air was definitely Rumia's. But where was she...? I couldn't even feel her anymore. Robbed of sight, I could only remain where I was, not knowing anything.

She had tricked me during the entire fight. She had avoided direct confrontations by using her spellcard, and now this darkness. I guess that was my weakness. In close combat, I was strong, my incredible strength coming in handy. And as long as I could see, I could use crimson energy in shape of bullets. But without sight and unable to detect my opponent, I couldn't do a thing.

Rumia knew that. She was my queen, after all. She knew that I relied too much on my senses. And without them, I was lost. At first, she had confused my sense of sight by turning my world upside down. And now, she had blinded me entirely.

**"Darkness... When no colour remains... Suicide... when there is nothing but despair. And... Despair is... No colour... So... Darkness is suicide..."**, whispered a voice into my right ear. It was Rumia's voice.

I cringed, turned my head to look over my shoulder, but everything was still nothing but black. For a moment, at least. When the darkness faded at one spot, however, I suddenly saw Rumia from her shoulders up, but without the light falling onto her, she seemed to consist merely of different shades of grey.

Her crimson eyes were the only thing of different color in this blackness. I tried to move, but I was frozen, unable to move. It wasn't fear that had me frozen. To be honest, I didn't know myself why I couldn't move.

Rumia's face came closer, her cheek touching mine. I cringed again when her tongue touched my cheek, licked down my neck. I felt and saw how she slowly pulled the suit away, exposed my shoulder, her kisses trailing down to it.

**"I love you, my king. You are mine. The only other person I shall ever share you with is Nanatsu no Taizai. But no one aside her shall ever take you from me. You are precious to me, my essence of life and my cause of death. You are my death wish."**, breathed Rumia against my shoulder, kissing it softly.

I watched her. She was beautiful, even with no color. She was mine.

I felt disappointment when she pulled away, stared up at my face, some blood running down from her lips. She had bitten me softly, had drawn some blood. We locked gazes. I smiled, and she smiled back, a small blush on her face. She looked almost shy.

Despite the position we were in, this almost felt like a romantic moment.

She glanced down at my shoulder. And then, bared her teeth, her sharp canines visible for me as she opened her mouth wide. And then, she bit down into my shoulder violently, making me scream as incredible pain shot through me, her fangs going deep into my flesh.

_~ Music fades out ~_

* * *

><p><strong>"Come on, don't lazy around~"<strong>, laughed Rumia childishly, dragging me by my collar. She wasn't as tall as me, and that caused me to be slightly leaned forwards, but I didn't mind. Not at all. I liked her wild, after all. **"I'm not lazy, I'm just sore. You didn't exactly treat me with kid gloves."**, I chuckled playfully, massaging my right shoulder with my left hand, especially the spot Rumia had violently bitten into.

Violent was the right word. Like a berserker, like a beast. She had bitten down on it, had ripped a part out of it. Man, I had been bleeding like mad at first. But of course, I didn't let anyone treat it. I wanted this bite to become a scar. A scar that showed that I was Rumia's.

Aside that deep and vicious bite into my shoulder, there were several more bite marks on my shoulder. Not as deep, but just as exciting. And what was the point in life if you couldn't get excited?

And besides, I had the feeling that those weren't the last bites I would have to feel that night. And I knew I should be right.

Rumia pushed her key into the lock of Chôzen's house, twirled it around, but never managed to open the door when I assaulted her. Pushing her against the wall of the house, she let go of the key and put her arms around my body, let me kiss and bite her. Let me return the favor.

She moaned out when I bit into her lower lip, allowed me to push my tongue into her mouth to play with hers. I growled when I felt her fingernails dig into my back. Pain was exciting. It turned me on. I wasn't much of a masochist, but when my queen was inflicting this pain, everything changed. I loved being hurt by her. And I loved to hurt her.

People would possibly call us too physical, but I wouldn't mind. It was true, after all. I'm not a person that enjoyed this mushy crap, I loved action rather than just sitting around and cuddling. Once I a while, I didn't mind, of course, but only if it was with Rumia, my queen. But she was much more a person for the physical as well.

With 'physical', I mean kissing, biting, in our case fighting, and... Maybe even more.

**"Can't wait til we're inside, hm?"**, breathed Rumia against my lips after freeing them for a second. I immediately claimed them again, bit down on her lower lip, not wanting her to break the kiss again. Her touch was like fire for me, my essence of life. I needed it. And after I had married her just hours earlier, what was going to stop me from making her ultimately mine?

"I knew I heard something. Looks like you two are having some fun."

I cringed as I heard the voice, let go of Rumia's lips and glared to my left at the open door to the house, in which Nanatsu stood, grinning mischievously. **"Hey, 'natsu."**, greeted Rumia sheepishly, pushing me back, her grip immediately on my collar again.

"Don't mind me, I thought I just let you two in before you stay the whole night outside like that.", chuckled Nanatsu, stepping into the house. **"Heh, I wouldn't mind."**, I chuckled, only to receive a small, playful hit on my shoulder from Rumia, **"Hey! What's the problem?"**

Rumia smirked and pulled me on my collar into the house, past Nanatsu, who was laughing at that. "Don't mind me, you two, I'll sleep on the couch tonight. The bedroom is all yours~", called Nanatsu after us. **"Thank you, 'natsu! Love you~"**, called Rumia back, right before she pulled me up the stairs. Damn, she was feisty!

Before I knew, my back hit the wall with such power that I had to let out a small groan, but it was silenced when Rumia put her lips onto mine, forced me into a kiss. **"Shut up. Less talking, more..."**, growled Rumia, but I turned us around, forced her against the wall. I could say the same, after all. She was too loud.

Her arms wrapped around my shoulders, pulled me closer. At the same time, I was trying to find the doorknob to the bedroom without looking. I had closed my eyes, enjoying all of this too much. I growled when Rumia bit onto my tongue with enough force to draw blood, right before she retrieved her arms from their position around my shoulders, moved them to my chest and her fingers began to fumble with the buttons of my suit.

Eventually I found the doorknob and turned it, pushed the door open. I pulled Rumia away from the wall, to which she put her legs around my waist, let me carry her. I carried her like that into the room, threw her onto the bed, and then climbed atop it myself. Rumia let our a small growl when I placed myself over her, grinning down at her.

I waited until she finally unbuttoned the jacket of the suit, then shrugged it off. This couldn't get any better now. I was finally with my queen, Chôzen had vanished into the back of our mind, Nanatsu no Taizai wasn't going to interfere.

Screw Mima, screw all of this misery. At that moment, when I was there, just with my queen, I was the happiest man alive. I would enjoy that night as much as possible, well knowing that, once I fell asleep, Chôzen would regain control of this body.

And I knew that, once this night was over, our entire focus should and would be on Mima. We had to act, had to throw her off her throne before she had fully climbed onto it.

But before that, only for this night, I only had to focus only on Rumia.

And hell yeah, I would.

* * *

><p>(1) "Abendsonne" is actually German. In English, it would mean "evening sun".<p>

(2) Likewise, "Todestrieb" is German. In English, it means "death wish" or "death drive". Freud explained that, if this "death drive" was against other people, the person with the "death drive" feels the need to destroy the other persons life, an instinct of destruction.

The spellcard was called "Ende mein Leiden 'Todestrieb'!", which means "End my suffering 'Death drive'!".

* * *

><p><em>Woooo, way to go Insanity! She's your queen, show it to...<em>

_Ahum._

_I mean: Man, Insanity, really, interfering with Chôzen's second wedding? How can you...? Oh wait, that question answered itself. Chôzen let you. But still! *cough* I'm so proud of you~ *cough*_

_This chapter was fun, but complicated at times. The most complicating part was... I don't know. I guess it was the very beginning. The part with Mima and Sly went smoothly, Chôzen's nervousness right after was done pretty quickly, and the part with Nanatsu's PoV wasn't too problematic. The fight was quite fun, especially when listening to that song "R'che - Todestrieb" on almost full volume while I wrote it (Sorry, Sis. She complained afterwards about the volume ^^''). And the last part... Ahum. It was nice. So I guess the most complicating part was really the first part of it, followed by Chôzen's nervousness. Huh._

_So now what? The Intermission Arc is over and Chôzen and Rumia are married. The ritual didn't went the way it should, but well, it seems to work. And with that, we're about to enter the final arc! (That wasn't really a secret anymore, I guess.) Alright guys, I'll see ya in the next arc!_

_So long~_


	91. Chapter 88 Evil spirit's trails

_Wooo, final arc! We are nearing the end at an alarming rate. You can't imagine how sad and yet proud I fell (then again, you probably can). Hope you all enjoyed this so far, because now we're about to experience the real thing. Hehe. _

_I'm happy and I know it ~._

_As you're reading this, I am already working on the next chapter. That's how hyper I am. But I just can't stop after realizing how far in the story we really are._

_Hexer is hyper as well. That's what I think, at least._

_Alright. Last chapter, our favorite but stupid walking enigma married the strongest angel of death, Rumia Shisô and performed a second ritual of bonded hearts in order to achieve even more strength. He'll need it against Mima. However, due to Insanity acting too soon, the ritual became tainted and so, Chôzen ended up with a wrong color for his chain's half. However, as he hasn't had control again yet after Insanity kept it for himself, he's about to find out._

_What will this mean for the ritual? Has it gone wrong, corrupt? Or something entirely different? We'll see._

_Well then! Let's move on to review time and then to the final arc! Weeeee~!_

**Guest...**The pyro is already sent! That sly spy isn't going to escape!

**Tez7... **Thank you. And yes, the wedding wasn't as chaotic as the one Mima and Yuuka had. But doesn't mean a thing, does it? Anyways, let me welcome you to the final arc! We're just one step away from the epicness and the chaos to come!

_Okay, that's it for review time!_

_Let's start the chapter, shall we~?_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Final Arc - Arc 9: Ritual of Complete Darkness<strong>_

_**Chapter 1: On the trails of an evil spirit**_

When some rays of light woke me that day, everything seemed like a dream, the dream of a wedding I had. Like a fleeting memory, I remembered my nervousness, my fears, Remilia helping me with my suit, Nanatsu watching me, Shikieiki beginning… And Insanity taking over.

The next thing I remembered was… Well, waking up. In my own bedroom. Wearing merely my boxers. Bad feeling there, by the way. The last time I had woken up disorientated and only in my boxers had been when I had stayed in Alice's room in Makai.

But I was clearly in my own bedroom. And that left only one question: Just what the hell did Insanity do after I gave him control?!

I tried to move, but an immediate headache kept me tied to the bed, my left hand darting to my forehead when my right arm refused to move, some weight keeping it down. And so, I moved my left hand instead towards the especially throbbing spot on my forehead. Only to stop when I saw the crimson glow of the chain, the half circle on my left palm. It was crimson. It hadn't been supposed to be crimson, but green...

Ooooh shit.

That moment, I've got the bad feeling that something went wrong the day before. And even worse, the feeling went as far as telling me that a very certain Yama and Sukima duo was bound to appear that day to scold me. Now THAT was something to wake up to!

But before I focused on something way more important: The weight on my right arm. Having experienced it several times already, I went as far as suspecting that someone was clinging to me that time. And I knew I should be right.

Glancing carefully towards my right after seeing a movement out of the corner of my eyes, I found exactly what I had suspected to find. Rumia. A Rumia wearing next to nothing, a loose black bra and the corresponding panties the only things that covered her.

Ooooh shit. Insanity, what exactly did you do after I let you take control the day before...?!

Somehow, I didn't feel like some creep at that moment when I continued to stare at Rumia and her perfect body with the incredible curves, the delicate skin and the small amount of scars. Weird, but even with those scars she looked perfect. Actually, I found myself frowning at the idea of her not having scars. I guess, in the end, it was part of her.

Maybe it was because I was officially her husband rather than just the man she had fallen in love with. Which felt weird, let me tell you.

I relaxed slightly and laid down again, not wanting to wake the still asleep angel of death. Seeing her sleep like that looked actually quite cute, as it was something like... Well, it wasn't the complete opposite to when she was awake, but Rumia had always made the impression of a warrior or predator on me rather than a woman that would relax or something like that.

So seeing her completely relaxed, that small and satisfied smile on her lips, I couldn't help but feel happy with the situation. Fine, so maybe I hadn't wanted to marry her like that. But maybe, in the end, it wasn't that bad. After all, I hadn't cared the day before when Shikieiki had disapproved of our marriage.

I don't know if calling me lucky was right, though. So I had been an exception. Not only had I been allowed to marry anew while still being married, but I had also been allowed to perform a second ritual of bonded hearts, actually being the first one to do so, due to breaking the rules.

Heh. Story of my life. Lying, breaking rules... All that was left to make things just like in my past were me being a nihilist again... and being a heartless murderer.

So I was aware that I had killed before. Had murdered. But I can't really say I feel guilty for that. A little bit, but not more. Maybe it were my primal Youkai instincts that prevented me from feeling guilt, maybe I was, in the end, just a coldhearted person. Was I really that different from Mima?

Okay, that was it. That was the question that bugged me all along, what made me doubt this all was the right decision! So maybe I didn't mind them throwing me into the path of everything dangerous! It was a lot of stuff I had to deal with, but the real problem had been that all along!

Was I really that different from Mima? If so, what made me different from her, gender aside? I had killed before, Insanity being the part of me that enjoyed it. I had sacrificed my emotions to create a new me, just like Mima had sacrificed her life to create Gensokyo, and later on a new self: The evil spirit she was.

Like Mima, I was easily corrupted by power, once again Insanity being the side that did give into power easily. But I did as well. I had felt it before at times, like when I had copied Mokou's powers accidentally. Or when I had copied Utsuho's. So maybe that had been the Negative Soul, but... But what if not? If that had been just me? What would happen when everyone lend me their power so I could defeat Mima and Yuuka? Was I going to... Give in?

And what did I really fight for, anyways? Aside from being tired of how everyone, including that goddamn fate itself, treated me, why would I want to defeat her? In the end, she was probably tired of how everyone treated her as well. Or she was just hating fate as much as I did. After all, she had been sealed away in a silver chest for five years, stripped off her powers and all.

Another thing Mima and I had in common: We had been sealed. I had been stuck in a time paradox for three centuries; Mima had been trapped in a silver chest for five years. So maybe three centuries were a lot longer than five years, but I'm sure she can associate.

Combine all this and whatever makes me and Mima similar and ask yourself... Where was the difference in between giving me all those incredible powers and giving them to Mima?

...I don't know. Sometimes I think there is no difference, other times I think that the difference in between Mima is not in how we are, what we did and who we are... But in what we did.

But I could be wrong again, after all.

After all, we had no idea of what Mima had planned.

It could be all for nothing, could be too late already. Or maybe Mima even wanted all of this to happen, having foreseen how we would react, which would just mean that she manipulated all of us again, making us a smaller part in a greater picture, a picture that was her plan.

Perhaps... Perhaps it was her plan to cause exactly that what I feared. That would be something no one had thought of; the idea that Mima wanted me to become so powerful that I lost my mind and became like her. That made me her pawn again, no doubt. And then, Gensokyo was doomed.

If that really was Mima's plan, then she was doing a damn good job at it. I had once heard that, if you raise a dog and fear it will bite you, it will bite you; if you raise a dog and fear it would chase after cars, it will chase after cars; and if you raise a dog and fear it will attack you, it will attack you.

Fear was a trigger, a trigger planted into every being. The greater your fear was, the less time did you have. Tic, toc, tic, toc, dead. The clock stops just like that. For you, that was.

Glancing to my right once more, I looked at what was once Gensokyo's greatest fear, the angel of death that had brutally slaughtered once. Seeing her lying next to me, sleeping peacefully, I couldn't imagine that. Not at all.

I rose my left hand, carefully moved it towards Rumia and carefully touched her left cheek, stroke it. I let it glide down her neck until I finally reached her shoulder. And almost winced when I felt the deep scar beneath my fingers.

I sled a finger over it, softly traced it, my mind trailing back to the apocalyptic night, the event in which that scar had been created. By me.

It wasn't that Rumia was without scars. She had carried scars even before meeting me, scars from her endless fights of life and death. Without a doubt, Ryoko Jigoku had created a few of them back when she fought Rumia and beat some sense into her. And sometimes, I wondered of Rumia had ever hurt herself in her madness, but never had dared her to ask. And possibly never would.

Eventually, I tried it again, used my left, free arm to push me up into a sitting position. I immediately felt Rumia stir. She had been clinging to my right arm all along, apparently not caring that it's hand consisted of nothing more than bones. Still.

Shikieiki had said that it would take a few weeks, maybe months for it to regrow. But I saw rather quickly that it hadn't changed a little, was still as dead as before, even though months had passed since it had become like that. So it led me to the conclusion that the small fear that Shikieiki had proposed to me was true: It could take years for my hand to recover... Or worse, it was never going to regain it's health ever again.

"Aw, how cute.", teased someone all of sudden, and upon turning to the door I found Nanatsu standing inside it, leaning against the doorframe with her arms crossed in beneath her chest, and amused smirk on her lips. "Uh... Yeah.", I agreed eventually, looking down at Rumia, who still held onto my arm as if her life depended on it.

"Actually, I meant the two of you. Good to see that you don't have fear of contacts.", chuckled Nanatsu and stepped into the room. I watched as she walked over to the window and pulled the curtains aside, letting more sunlight in. Rumia didn't seem to mind, though, and merely snuggled deeper into me. "I prepared breakfast. Care for some?", asked my first wife, Nanatsu, as she turned to me.

"I'd love to, but I think I'm caught.", I chuckled uneasily, referring to Rumia holding onto my arm. "So unless you want me to drag her down the stairs, I don't see how I can leave this room." Nanatsu frowned at my 'problem', but then simply walked to us, stroke softly over Rumia's cheek... And the angel of death let go and turned around, not waking from her slumber.

Awesome?

"There. Sorry that your wedding night ends like that, but we have a visitor. And she wants to see you.", smiled Nanatsu sheepishly, taking a few steps away from the bed. I smiled as well, turned a little and rose from the bed, ignoring the headache acting up again. It only lasted for a few seconds, anyways, and was gone then.

I turned to Nanatsu ad the door, nodded and walked over to her, only to realize that I was still wearing nothing more than my boxers. Nanatsu grinned at that, blew me a mocking kiss, but then turned to the small cupboard next to the door and picked up the neatly folded clothes on it and handed me them.

"I hope you don't mind, but I took the liberty of washing your clothes earlier. You two were still asleep then, so I figured you wouldn't mind if I just sneaked in and picked up your clothes.", giggled Nanatsu as she saw my confused frown. "Uhm... Okay?", I muttered, slowly starting to put on my clothes, but stopped when I realized something.

"Earlier?", I asked, one leg already in my jeans. "Yeah. It's already afternoon, sleepyhead.", chuckled Nanatsu, nodding towards the window. And true to her word, the sun was already high in the sky. I blinked upon realizing that I had clearly overslept, but then merely sighed and continued putting on my clothes.

I didn't mind Nanatsu watching me. Wasn't something new, really. After all, I had been married with her for about twelve centuries. Would be awkward if we hadn't an intimate relationship, right? I mean, despite that we had been separated for most of that time?

Once I was finally dressed, I turned towards Nanatsu again, nodded. Seeing this as a sign of me being ready, Nanatsu left the room. I was alone again, alone with the still sleeping Rumia. I looked over my shoulder at her, watched as she continued to sleep softly. I couldn't help but smile at that, but knew that I would have to follow Nanatsu and see whoever this visitor was.

Closing the door to the bedroom behind me, careful to not make a sound that would wake Rumia, I eventually left the first story behind and descended the stairs into the ground floor. Since I had taken the second staircase, the one that led into the kitchen, I immediately saw my visitor. Or rather, visitors.

"Good day, Chôzen.", greeted me Shikieiki with her usual, serious expression. Komachi and Minoue, standing behind the chair Shikieiki sat on, merely nodded towards me. And Yukari, hovering on one of her gaps aside the table, smiled widely, greeting me with a cheery "Hey there, Chô~".

I almost asked why they were in my kitchen, but then decided against it, realizing that they would tell me anyways. So I merely rolled my eyes and grabbed the nearest chair, turned it around and sat down on it. I knew everyone's gaze was upon me as I did so, and it still was when I looked up at them with questioning glances.

"What's the reason for your visit, if I may ask?", I questioned eventually after none of them dared to start. "Well, I don't know why Eiki is here, but I thought I drop by to see how my sister and her husband are doing after what happened yesterday. And of course, to see if anything had gone wrong with the ritual after the... interesting event.", replied the Sukima, smiling mischievously.

I sighed and rolled my eyes anew, having already suspected her reason to be something like that. "First of all, Rumia and I am doing fine, she's still asleep upstairs. And I already saw what Insanity did. The ritual seems to be working, though, as I can feel Rumia's presence and emotions. For example, she just woke up and wonders where I am.", I replied to the Sukima, upon which her eyes seemed to sparkle with excitement for a second.

"Ah. Then I'll go upstairs and have a little chat with her, if you don't mind. Toodeloo~!", sung Yukari and fell into her gap, not waiting for me to answer. Everyone aside Shikieiki seemed to roll their eyes at that, but the Enma continued to stare at me.

"My reason for being here is more serious. While I did want to check up on you and your more recent wife, I also came here to remind you that not everything is as happy as yesterday.", spoke Shikieiki up eventually, her serious expression turning into a small glare.

"Chôzen, have you destroyed the connection with the Unfocused World yet?", asked Shikieiki, her eyes cold. I flinched, knowing that she had me there. I had left Mugenkan without going into the Dream World to cut my bond with the Unfocused World, the events related to Elly's and Kurumi's mutation and defeat too much of shock back then.

"I see. Then please do that as quick as possible.", continued the Enma, leaning onto the table, "Chôzen, we need you to be at your full strength. I myself cannot act against Mima, as I am a Yama. And aside me, you are the most powerful of us together with Yukari, who cannot act either."

At that, I rose an eyebrow and eventually dared to ask the question that had bothered me several times before upon hearing someone say it. "Why in the first place can't Yukari act?", I growled. Shikieiki frowned a little at that, but then relaxed at least a little and sighed.

"Chôzen, I know it sounds weird, but we have to play Mima's game at least a little. Doing anything that Mima doesn't want to happen could make her act in a way that could have unknown consequences. After all we know, Mima may have some kind of trap set up in case that anyone aside you shows up to defeat her, and that trap may be dangerous enough to cause severe damage.", growled Shikieiki, placing the rod of remorse on the table before her.

"We both know that you will run in a trap as well. However, Mima hates you with such passion that she wouldn't sacrifice the chance to humiliate you, and would even wait with putting her plan into action until you have showed up to defeat her. That gives us time. And, if we prepare you right, you may stand a chance against her.", she continued, looking up to me while her right hand remained on her rod of remorse.

"I see. Time is everything we have, hm? Anyways, I see why not Yukari, but me. Fine.", I snarled under my breath, glaring at the stairs to the first story, where I knew Yukari to be. But not because I was angry at her, but rather because we were talking about her.

"Chôzen, I need you to go to the Dream World as quick as possible. Meet there with the demon maid sisters, the masters of the Dream World. They will be able to help you with your problem regarding the Unfocused World.", explained the Yama as she eventually rose from the chair she sat on.

"Demon maid sisters? Masters of the Dream World? But I thought that Yuuka was the master of the Dream World...?", I asked, cocking an eyebrow at the judge. "Yuuka is the keeper of the Dream World, not it's master. Yuuka is supposed to make sure no one enters, but has no control of the Dream World itself. She may be able to gain powers from her own part of the Dream World, but that is only because it's her's.", corrected me the Yama.

"So you're saying that we should bring Chôzen as quick as possible to them?", spoke up Nanatsu, watching her boss. Shikieiki nodded. "As quick as possible. I can merely give you the advice to do it today. Any other day under Mima's manipulation is a new risk.", replied the Yama, and then nodded towards the two ferryman-type Shinigami behind her. Minoue and Komachi understood and went over to the door, leaving the kitchen with a small wave.

Shikieiki herself followed them, but stopped in the door and turned towards us again. "After successfully cutting the bond with the Unfocused World, come to me on the quickest way possible. I will then arrange a new meeting, this time in Gensokyo, where you will receive the blessings of the religions. We have already prepared everything. All that is left to do for you before we can give you them is to cut the connection with the Unfocused World."

I nodded, only too aware of the importance of this task. And Shikieiki was right. We had to act now. Something had to be done before Mima and Yuuka acted. We had to be the ones to act. We had to play Mima's game, only better than her.

"I am well aware of what dangers lie in Mugenkan. Yukari has told all of us what she has heard from you. But please understand that we may have to make sacrifices... Elly and Kurumi were one of those. I know it was not a sacrifice we could've made just like that, but they were gone already. Please understand that you merely acted right.", added the Enma, her gaze becoming harder again.

"Speaking of sacrifices... Before I take my leave now, there is a last thing I have to tell you. After all we have heard about the events in Mugenkan, I fear I have to tell you that we have come to a decision regarding you, Chôzen.", sighed Shikieiki, carefully taking a step into the corridor.

That was a bad sign. She knew she was going to say something that would enrage me.

"Please do not hate me for this decision.", muttered the Yama, her hard expression turning into one of sadness and pity for a short second, "Chôzen Gekido. After Mima has shown just how much control she has over you, we have made the decision that you have to cut your connection to the Unfocused World during the next twenty-four hours from now on. If you do not make it, you are to be killed on sight. We cannot take the risk of you falling into Mima's hands anymore."

I froze, found myself staring in shock at Shikieiki, even after she muttered a short "Goodbye and sorry" and was gone. "T-to be... Killed on sight?", I repeated, still not averting my gaze from the door Shikieiki had just left through.

Eventually, though, I did manage to move my head a little and stare at Nanatsu, who had turned even paler as well. "S-Shikieiki must have a good reason to agree to something like that, and you know it.", she assured me, even though I didn't feel better after that at all.

"I know, but...", I began, only to stop when I heard steps behind me. Turning around, I found Rumia and Yukari descending the stairs, Rumia staring directly at me. Yukari must've told her about the decision of the Anti-Mima group as well, as I could clearly see the shock on her face. She was paler as usual as well.

"I'll take it that Shikieiki has delivered her messages and has left?", asked Yukari upon finding Shikieiki nowhere. She waited until I nodded, but then swung her hand a little and opened a gap. "I'll take my leave then as well. Good luck you three. I'll do everything I can to help you.", she uttered quickly.

"I'll open a gap leading directly to Mugenkan, so step in as soon as you're ready. Every second counts now, I believe.", murmured Yukari and then left through the gap. Left us three standing in the kitchen in awkward silence.

And so, one of my happiest nights ever had become a morning that I never experienced due to sleeping through it, and the morning had become one of the worst days I would ever experience, or so I guessed that moment. I had twenty-four hours left to live if I would not manage to cut my bond with the Unfocused World. From then on, it was do or die.

* * *

><p><strong>23 hours, 32 minutes and 20 seconds remaining...<strong>

I was the last one to leave the gap, Rumia and Nanatsu already awaiting me. We stood in front of Mugenkan once more, the mansion of Yuuka Kazami looking no different from when we had last left it behind. Behind me, the gap closed. There was no turning back. Turning back meant to die.

After the shortest breakfast ever, we had immediately left through the gap that Yukari had provided. And that was how we ended up there, standing in front of Mugenkan anew. It was as if nothing had changed over the course of the day before, the barrier Yukari had created to keep Kurumi and Elly inside still untouched, the doors still wide open from our escape.

Sharing a short glance with Nanatsu and Rumia, I gestured them that I'd go first and that they should follow me. Wasting no time, I jogged past them and up the stairs leading to the entrance. For some reason, I knew that the barrier Yukari had placed would not stop me. And that feeling proved to be right, as the necklace Yukari had given to me glowed purple as I neared the barrier, and when it did, the barrier opened up.

Waving with my hand, I gestured my wives (god, it felt weird calling them both my wife!) to enter the mansion through the hole in the barrier. Both of them hasted in, well knowing that we had no time to lose, especially considering that we couldn't know how long it would take to find the gateway to the Dream World and how long it would take to cut my connection to the Unfocused World.

Once they had slipped in, I followed right away, the barrier closing behind me again, the glow of the necklace subsiding. I shared yet another glance with Rumia and Nanatsu, but then left them behind. My heart was, at that moment, only beating to not stop beating. I had to save my own sorry ass this time.

My eyes darted through the room, the first stop on the pile of debris that Kurumi had been buried under. Nothing had changed there, no debris in a different position compared to when we had left, one of Kurumi's arms hanging out of the debris. Her unmutated arm. Kurumi had turned back into her normal self, but still seemed to be out.

My eyes then darted for the open double doors and the room behind them. A large hole was in both the ceiling and the ground. Elly had made those. The mutated Elly. Had she returned to her original self as well...?

I moved my gaze once more, now focused on the corridor in the first story I knew Mima's room to be in. Sooner or later, we had to get in there. I knew all the answers were in there.

I averted my gaze a last time, focused it back on the debris that Kurumi was buried underneath. It was the only obvious problem I was right now. The debris were directly in front of the door to the basement, and even though the door had fallen out of it's hinges and against Kurumi's head, there was no way that someone could squeeze through the small gap.

My plan was to go back into the basement once more. I had the unexplainable feeling that a small part of our answers was down there, and that we had already seen them, but had not realized that they had been answers. After all, we had only cared about the two girls that had been missing for so long, and none of us had tried to search through the rooms they were in for something like a hint as to what Mima was planning.

I also couldn't forget the corpse, maybe even undead, I had found inside the medieval iron maiden. I couldn't forget the smoke it had vomited, the orange and black smoke. This smoke had to mean something. I was sure of it.

"Are you alright, Chô?", asked Nanatsu carefully, a hand softly sliding down my right arm, even though it stopped a little above my wrist, the hand beneath consisting of nothing more than bones. Cold bones that couldn't feel a thing. Like a nihilist.

"I'm not alright and you know that. The weight of Gensokyo is put onto my shoulders, Mima is out there planning god knows what, and everybody wants to kill me. and if I can't stand the power, I'll become just like Mima. I'm feeling like shit here.", I growled, even though there was no hostility in my voice, and Nanatsu knew that. She knew that my anger wasn't directed at her.

A hand placed itself on my left shoulder, and I knew it was Rumia, who also wanted to support me. In the end, maybe it wasn't weird for them both to be my wives. They were the two people that meant the most to me, the girls I had given my heart to, my only real support aside from my other personalities. I had the support of many other of my friends in Gensokyo, like Meiling or Yukari, but only Nanatsu and Rumia saw no own advantages in asking me to do something. They cared about me more than others did. Because they loved me.

"Look, you know that we support you and that we only want your best, so please stop keeping it all to yourself. Talk to us. It will take some weight off your shoulders. And besides... If you really lose it because of the power, I'll do my best to get you out of your madness. After all, you did the same for me.", smiled Rumia reassuringly, patting my shoulder, before she left my side and walked towards the debris Kurumi was buried beneath.

"I know that.", I sighed, before I turned back to the task at hand, "I need your help, you two. We need to get those debris out of the way. And that means freeing Kurumi." Rumia stopped and frowned over her shoulder at me, while Nanatsu just nodded.

"Why would we want to do that?", asked Rumia. "Because we need to go into the basement. I think we might find some things there. Some answers.", I replied, gesturing Nanatsu and Rumia to follow me to the debris. "Couldn't we just go through that hole Elly that Elly made back there?", suggested Nanatsu, she and Rumia helping me to roll some of the debris out of the way, carefully to not hurt the buried Kurumi.

"Nope.", I replied, lifting an especially large and heavy debris, "Elly went rampage down there. She broke down the walls to the prison cells and rooms in the corridor, but it also caused the corridor to collapse around that place. The much quicker way would be this one." And with that, I threw the rubble out of the way.

"I see. Then I fear there really is no way other than to free Kurumi. But what if she regains consciousness?", asked Rumia, raising an eyebrow. "Uhm... I think it's too late to think about that.", intervened Nanatsu, pointing at Kurumi's free arm. Which was twitching.

"Oh sh..!", I began, grabbed Rumia, who had been on top of the debris like me, and jumped off. I landed on the ground with my back, taking all the impact as Rumia was on top of me. We rolled a bit, but after I let go of her and pushed off the ground with my hand, I came to a sliding stop in a kneeling position and glared at the debris.

Nanatsu had moved out of the way as well, and so, I glared at the debris, somehow awaiting that Kurumi mutated again and would break free. But nothing happened, Kurumi's hand moving wildly being the only thing. I shared a short glance with both of my wives, then decided to risk it.

I rose, approached the debris. "Kurumi?", I asked aloud, even though I never once let my guard down in case something happened. But it didn't, other than Kurumi whimpering a little. Kurumi's arm kept struggling some more, but then, all of sudden, went limp again.

I glanced over my shoulder, uncertain about what just happened, but then closed the distance between me and the debris, began to remove them again. Over the next few minutes, nobody dared to say a word. That was a good thing, because I was jumpy as hell, fearing that Kurumi would attack me all of sudden. And eventually, she was free.

Kurumi was unconscious. She had her eyes closed, her breath slow and quiet. She wasn't moving. I gestured Rumia to come over, glanced around in hope to find something useful. I eventually did, a chain dangling on an nearly burnt down torch near me. I grabbed it, tried to take the chain, only to find out that it was attached to the torch.

I growled, yanked once on it. And that with enough power to actually break the torch out of the wall along the chain. And that meant I had either gotten stronger, my hidden anger gave me strength, or that the wall had been weak. But then again, I had always been bad at understanding my own strength. I never knew my own strength, not before, and not after my amnesia.

Luckily, the chain had seperated from the torch as it broke out of the wall, and so, I gestured Rumia to pick up Kurumi and place her against the nearest pillar, while I gestured Nanatsu to take the remaining rubble out of the way.

Rumia picked up Kurumi and placed her on the ground, leaning her against the pillar, just like I had wanted her to, and then bound Kurumi to the pillar with the chain, Rumia helping me to do so. "Good. Now that problem is solved. She's not free and I doubt that she can move her arms. She won't be able to cut the chains even if she mutates again.", I sighed, wiping some sweat on my forehead away. "The door is open now as well."

I turned around and found Nanatsu standing in front of the doorframe, the broken door to her feet. There were still a lot of debris on the ground, but it was possible now to enter the basement again. "We still have one problem: Elly broke the stairs and there's a magical field down there that prevents flight.", Nanatsu mused, staring into the basement.

"I think I saw a ladder in a small library. It was somewhere behind the door that locked itself behind me.", I pondered, nodding towards the door that had locked itself behind me on my last visit. I knew that there was that corridor behind it in which Mima had first revealed to me that she was indeed manipulating me.

And I rather not remember the illusion I did have in the library...

"Good. Let's go and get it.", exclaimed Rumia, walking past me and Nanatsu towards the door in question. "Girls...", I called out, causing them to stop, "...if you remember, that door is locked with magical spells. We have to go that way."

Nanatsu and Rumia followed my finger towards the door on the other side of the room. Good grief, it would take some while to go and get that ladder...

* * *

><p><strong>22 hours, 53 minutes and 47 seconds remaining...<strong>

"I still don't like this place.", I heard Nanatsu complain behind me, just as I reached the foot of the ladder we had used. Indeed, it had taken a while to get to the library, grab the ladder and return to the entrance hall due to following an extremely long corridor through the entire ground floor of Mugenkan, but we actually made it rather quick.

The ladder wasn't exactly big or anything, after all, it had been made to reach the highest books in a bookshelf rather than to climb down almost an entire floor, but it turned out to be big enough to serve the purpose it was supposed to do.

"I know.", I growled, not exactly happy about being back in the dungeon-like basement as well. "I'm rather worried about when Yuuka comes to her senses and sees what we did to her mansion. We wrecked the place!", chuckled Rumia uneasily, pointing up to the ceiling.

When Yuuka came to her senses? But Yuuka... Oh, right. They didn't know. Only I knew about that letter. And maybe it was better if it stayed that way, after all. I don't think that Nanatsu or Rumia would want to attack Yuuka if they had read what I had. But it was like Shikieiki had said: We had to make sacrifices. Maybe it really was better if Nanatsu and Rumia didn't know about the letter, and thus, were willing to attack Yuuka.

"Yeah. Sure.", I agreed, trying to hide how uncertain I was about that. "Anyways, what exactly are we searching for? Just opening random doors again or something in particular?", asked Nanatsu, turning to me and the angel of death after looking down the long corridor before us.

"We're going back to the rooms Kurumi and Elly were kept in. I think we might find something there that at least gives us somewhat of an idea what Mima is planning. If not, we're trying to get into Mima's room.", I explained. "Good. Anything else?", added Rumia, now looking down the corridor as well. "Something that could be a gateway to Mugenkan. I guess Yuuka has it hidden somewhere down here. Just a feeling, though. I could be wrong.", I replied.

"Fine with me. We'll see about that.", was the short reply from the angel of death, before she began to walk down the corridor, Nanatsu on her heels. I sighed silently, feeling not exactly too well, but then nodded to reassure myself and followed them.

The room Kurumi had been kept in came into view rather quickly, it's door still wide-open. The breeze that had shut it last time had stopped, after all.

I slipped into the room through the open door, not even fearing to run into another trap. After all, Yukari had sealed Mugenkan during the two days that had passed, so Mima couldn't have entered, and neither could've Yuuka. And since Kurumi and Elly were both out of the picture, there was no more danger. At least none I could see.

Of course, there was this small chance that Mima had created more mutants. Or rather, 'bombs'. One wrong move, and a seemingly innocent person becomes a raging monster. We could only hope that Elly and Kurumi had been the only ones to be manipulated like that. Two too much already, though.

The room hadn't changed at all since I had last seen it. The cupboards and desks were still there, the monument that Kurumi had been chained to, the seals on the walls. And especially those interested me. "Let's try to find something useful. It could be anything, from a simple note to a spellcard, anything that could tell us anything about Mima's plans.", I muttered, narrowing my eyes on the seals.

With a short nod, both Nanatsu and Rumia turned to different parts of the room and began to search. I watched as Rumia went over to a simple desk and began checking it's contents, while Nanatsu moved over to a cupboard. I, for my part, focused on the seals, runes or whatever they were.

_**"Too bad that we can't read them. If we only had someone who knows about dark magic..." **_"Agreed.", I muttered, trying to spot a seal that I recognized and could read, "But who? Marisa is still a human witch and has no idea of dark magic, Alice is focusing on magic to move her dolls, and Patchy focuses on elemental magic."

"What are you talking about?", asked Nanatsu, glancing over her shoulder into my direction. "Nothing.", I muttered, glancing into her direction for a short moment. _**"That's right. And furthermore, we can't just bring someone in here. It would take too long."**_** "I can't believe you're forgetting someone."**

I frowned upon hearing Insanity, wondering what he was referring to. "What?", I asked, "Who?" Once more, Nanatsu and Rumia sent me skeptical glances, even though they probably knew already that I was talking to Insanity and my Flame-Soul.

**"How about the one you always saw as a mother figure? Does 'Byakuren Hijiri' ring any bells? She became a Youkai by using dark magic. If anyone knows something about it, it's her."** I blinked, realizing that he was right. Of course, Byakuren!

_**"Okay, genius, that solves that problem, but what about the other one? We have no time left and bringing Byakuren here takes too long. And after cutting the bond with the Unfocused World we have **__**to concentrate on immediately attacking Mima before she realizes that she lost control over us."**_, countered my Flame-Soul. **"Who ever said something about bringing Byakuren here? We're bringing the seals to her."**

"Wait, I think you actually lost me there.", I interfered, shaking my head while I tried to follow Insanity's complicated thoughts, "I got it up to the point where Byakuren is the one we should ask about those seals, but what the hell do you mean with 'bringing them to her'? Are you seriously implying that I should cut those seals out of the wall? That would take just as long, if not even longer!"

**"Dumbass. Let me."** Before I knew, Insanity had taken over control and put a hand around the Sukima-necklace. **"Yakumo."**, he called out, to which the eye of the necklace glowed shortly and a gap appeared aside the monument.

Rumia and Nanatsu had stopped their search for something useful and frowned as Yukari slowly leaned out of the gap, frowning. "Didn't I tell you already that I couldn't...?!", she began, only for Insanity to put a hand onto her mouth. **"Shut up and listen to me. That tengu with the pigtails, how fast can you get her here?"**

Yukari blinked, apparently confused at to what Insanity intended to do with Hatate, but then flicked her fingers. And the exact same moment, a gap opened up in the air and Hatate Himekaidou fell out of it, hitting the ground headfirst. Her yellow cellphone dropped onto her head only a second later.

"That, like, hurt a lot! Who did that?", demanded the tengu to know, before she sat up and rubbed her head, looking around in a confused manner. "The furniture sucks. Who would want their room to look like some torture chamber...?"

**"Thank you, Yukari. Now keep quiet and you'll understand."**, huffed Insanity, before he removed his hand from Yukari's mouth and turned to the tengu. That caught her attention and she looked up at us, yelping as she saw the red of Insanity's eyes above her. "C-Chôzen! You, like, scared me to death!", she complained. **"Nonsense. And I'm not Chôzen. Now listen up, Tengu, I don't have much time to explain all this shit to you, so better listen closely."**

Hatate frowned, tilted her head a little, but then nodded. **"Good. I want you to take pictures of those seals that are scattered all across the room. There's a second one with similar ones, I'll need pictures of them as well. Once you have them all, you go to the Myouren Temple near the human village and show them to Byakuren Hijiri. Tell her that Chôzen sent you and that these seals were used by 'that woman'."**

Upon hearing this rather strange request, Hatate tilted her head even more. But eventually, after a moment of just sitting there, apparently trying to process what had happened, she nodded and picked up her cellphone from the floor. "Fine. Leave that to me!", she exclaimed. **"Thanks."**

And just like that, Insanity left, returned control to me. That of course caused my appearance to return to it's old one, which Hatate watched with a confused frown. "Don't ask.", I muttered, before I turned to Yukari. "Stick around until she's done. And then sent her to Byakuren on the fastest way possible. If Byakuren really can read what those signs tell us, we may finally know Mima's plan."

Yukari nodded, apparently having understood Insanity's plan. Not a bad one at all, even I had to admit that. _**"Why not Aya?"**_, asked my Flame-Soul eventually, though. **"Ugh. Can't believe I have to explain that. Look, Aya uses a camera. She has to develop the pictures first before she can see them. Hatate, however, uses that cellphone that the kappa made, possibly reverse-engineered. Those pictures are in the memory of it and can be viewed any time."**, explained Insanity.

As Insanity and my Flame-Soul continued their bickering, I watched as Hatate lifted off the ground and began to take pictures of the seals in question. Nanatsu and Rumia had long begun their search anew, and Yukari was staring at me. She didn't even try to hide it.

"Do you really think those seals could reveal Mima's plan?", asked Yukari eventually. "Don't know. Possible.", I replied shortly, not feeling like talking too much. After all, I had other things to care about. Standing around like I was that moment probably wasn't the best idea considering that I merely had hours to live in case that I wouldn't find the gateway to the Dream World, but I was lost in thoughts, was making up theories as to what those seals could tell us.

"You haven't found the gateway to the Dream World yet, have you?", asked Yukari, her gap hovering closer to me. "No. No, I have not. We had some problems getting down here.", I replied, not turning to look at her. Instead, I kept my eyes on the tengu as she flew through the room.

"I see.", commented Yukari with an almost indifferent voice, following Hatate with her gaze as well. "There is nothing of interest here. Lots of smelly potions, but they all seem pretty harmless.", Nanatsu called over to me. "That's alright. I didn't think that we'd find something here aside those seals anyways. But it's better if we checked everything, right?", I called back, and Nanatsu showed me that she agreed with a single nod.

"If there is nothing here but these seals... They are our only lead, isn't that right?", asked Yukari, glancing out of her corner of her eyes at me. "Wrong.", I muttered, turning to her, "Because there is a last thing that we didn't try: Going into Mima's room. I know that she has something in there. She must have made notes, drawings, something like that!"

Yukari nodded slowly, her gaze wandering through the room. "I see. I guess you're right. There is no way that she manages to keep everything under control without making notes. I know that Mima can remember incredibly long spells and similar things. She trained for centuries, devoted her life to magic. But even she cannot remember all of this. After all, we're not talking about spells but...", Yukari trailed off, turned to look at the monument Kurumi had been strapped onto, "...experiments. Research."

I couldn't disagree with her. This all looked like suspiciously like research on living things. The only question was: What did Mima research? What did she do to Kurumi and Elly? What had made them like that? And more importantly: What connection did this research have to Mima's plan regarding the destruction of Gensokyo?

"Nothing here either.", grumbled Rumia as she approached me, shrugging, "Just a bunch of oil bottles for the torches. And some ink." I nodded, acknowledging her complaint. I had expected nothing more, really. Mima wasn't that careless, after all.

"Fine. I guess we're done in here then. Hatate?", I called out to the tengu, which turned towards me. "Almost done here!", she shouted, waving a bit with her hand. "Good. Then let's move on to Elly's room.", I spoke, turned towards Yukari and my wives again.

"Leave that to me. Just tell me where the room is and I'm going to guard Hatate and lead her out of here. You three should move on and see if you can find anything in Mima's room. You don't have any time to waste, remember?", replied the Sukima, her eyes narrowing on me during the last sentence. I nodded, knowing that she was right.

"Thank you, Yukari. It's the door over there... Even though I wouldn't call it a door anymore", I sighed, pointing out the still open door towards a large hole in the wall on the other side of the corridor. Elly had destroyed the wall when she emerged from her room, already mutated.

"Ah. I remember that you mentioned that. How unfortunate, though... She might have destroyed some seals.", muttered Yukari, nodding to herself. "Yeah, I fear so.", I replied, just as Hatate landed next to us. Remembering something, I turned to her. "Hatate, please don't forget the seal on the ceiling in the other room. Especially that one could be of importance."

The tengu nodded, glanced over to the other 'room'. "Like I said, leave that to me~. I'm happy I can be of assistance.", she giggled, her right thumb moving over the keys of her cellphone in what seemed to be excitement. "Good.", I muttered, turned to leave. But Yukari's hand stopped me when it laid onto my right shoulder.

"Please be careful, and don't do anything drastic. I think I know already how you plan to get past the door to Mima's room, but please don't forget how dangerous your powers are and that you shouldn't use them without thinking. Promise me that.", huffed the Sukima with seriousness. A last nod to reassure her, then I turned away and shrugged her hand off.

"Good luck.", she called after us, but I didn't really care. I had already focused on the task again: Ruining Mima's plans.

* * *

><p><strong>22 hours, 1 minute and 39 seconds remaining...<strong>

Everything should come different, though. Just when I had thought I might finally find out something useful, another obstacle threw itself into the way. A familiar obstacle. All too familiar.

We had been on our way to Mima's room when it happened. Nobody would've thought that the rather small way from the basement to Mima's room could turn into yet another obstacle course. But just when we had left the basement behind and had entered the entrance hall again, the problem appeared. Or rather, spoke up.

"R-rumia...", coughed a weak voice, causing all of us to cringe. Turning towards my right, I found her smiling weakly at us, some blood running down her chin. Kurumi had awoken. "Kurumi!", exclaimed Rumia, happy that her old friend was back to normal. But just when she was about to dash past me to her friend, I extended my arm and stopped her.

And Rumia sighed, lowered her gaze, apparently remembering what had happened last time. "I understand, don't worry...", coughed the vampire, before she looked down at the chains holding her in place, "...I believe this was your work then? Smart."

"How are you feeling, Kurumi?", I asked the vampire, attracting her attention. "To be honest... Like shit.", chuckled Kurumi, only to begin coughing again. "Don't try to laugh. Your internal organs may be hurt... You've been buried underneath rubble for almost forty-eight hours.", suggested Nanatsu.

Kurumi frowned at that, but then coughed again, some blood staining the ground before her. "Forty-eight hours?", she asked after recovering, only to suddenly cringe. "Gr... Think I might... transform again soon...", she growled, baring her teeth and biting down on her own tongue.

"Kurumi, I know we can't do anything for you, but you might help us.", I spoke, approaching her carefully, "The gateway to the Dream World? Where is it?" Kurumi glared up at me, but not because she was angry. It was because her body was acting up. She was turning again.

"Kurumi!", I shouted as soon as I reached the vampire. She continued to glare, her breath picking up speed slowly. "Kurumi, I need to know where the gateway to the Dream World is!", I repeated, grabbing her by the shoulders, just as she opened her mouth, allowing some blood to flow from it. Blood and foam.

"If we could get in there, we may be able to help you and Elly soon! But as long as we can't do a thing, I need you to fight it! Fight the transformation! Stay with us now! We don't have any time left!", I roared, unable to contain myself anymore. Kurumi started twitching again, just like the last time that she turned into a beast.

"Kurumi, if I don't reach the Dream World in the next twenty-four hours, I'll be dead, and then nobody will be able to help you anymore! Tell me where the gateway is hidden!", I screamed into the vampire's face, about two inches in between mine and her's. "Ba-base...ment...co...", choked Kurumi, twitching heavier, the foam already dripping down onto her clothes.

"Chôzen, get away from her!", I heard Nanatsu yell, but I didn't think of it for one second. I needed to know where the gateway was. Once Kurumi had turned, there was no way to tell when she would turn back and be able to tell me. And I had less than twenty-four hours, after all.

"KURUMI!", I roared, shaking her like mad. And all of sudden, she stopped twitching, the foam also stopping. And then, Rumia tackled me from the right, pushed me out of the way and rolled with me on the ground. And no second too late.

The moment that Rumia and I hit the ground, Kurumi's right wing moved over her shoulder and turned into a blade again, cut through the pillar behind her. And it cut the chains apart.

Looking up, I found that Rumia was already standing before me, Tyrfing drawn and ready to attack her old friend. "You idiot. You just risked everything.", growled Rumia, glaring over her shoulder at me, before she turned to Kurumi, who had just finished her transformation. "Just like last time: Leave this to me and go to Mima's room."

I didn't move, though, stared past Rumia at Kurumi. Just like that, our only hope to find the gateway in time had been crushed. With Kurumi once more as an enemy, we had to search for the surely well hidden gateway again. At least we did have a hint... Kurumi had mentioned the basement if I had understood her right.

Rumia let out a furious growl, glared as Kurumi turned towards her and began to stomp into our direction. And then, Rumia glared over her shoulder at me, her eyes narrowing as they began to glow crimson. **"NOW! GET YOUR ASS AWAY FROM HERE! FIND WHATEVER MIMA HAS HIDDEN! I'LL TAKE CARE OF KURUMI!"**, roared Rumia in blind anger, rising Tyrfing just in time to block Kurumi's blade-like wing.

Feeling returned into my limbs and I stumbled to my feet. Nanatsu dashed past me, ran towards a staircase, and I followed her right away. Rumia was right, we had no time to lose. As Nanatsu and I dashed up the stairs, I glanced down at Rumia and Kurumi, first one just ducking underneath a blade-like wing.

My right foot hit a step and I tripped, fell forwards. Pain shot through me as I hit the stairs, but I managed to absorb the impact with a roll that brought me to the upper end of the stairs. I stumbled to my feet once more, pushed away pain and nervousness, and followed Nanatsu again, our goal Mima's room. After seeing what had happened to Kurumi just a few moments earlier, I was more than desperate to find out what Mima had done to her.

And silently, I hoped to find a cure for the vampire in Mima's room. For her, but also for me. Yes, to save my own sorry ass again. After all, Kurumi was, as hard, egoistic and coldhearted as that may sound, of no use to me as a beast.

"There!", shouted Nanatsu, pointing towards the blue door with the yellow star on it that didn't fit with it's doorframe. I nodded, ran even faster. Not only did I not have any time to waste, but so had Rumia and Kurumi. Rumia was fighting over life and death back there with her mutated friend.

Let's face it: Even Rumia would not be able to hold back Kurumi forever. And the moment that Rumia would not be able to hold her berserk friend back, she would either die by her friend's hands, or would be forced to kill her. And I wanted neither of them to have to live with the memory, the burden, of having killed a friend.

I came to a sliding stop directly in front of the door, the sudden stop almost throwing me off my feet. Not waiting for Nanatsu, I focused on the door before me. When I touched it last time, a spell had been triggered and had sent lightning into my hand, before a shockwave had thrown me backwards.

If it hadn't been for Elly back then, I would've just negated the door and would've found out about Mima's plans then. But Elly had interrupted me, and after that, hell had been unleashed and I had wanted nothing more than to leave the chaos behind. But being back there again, I had all the time to finish the job. Or, rather, didn't have the time, but had to nonetheless.

I knew that I should've focused on finding the Dream World rather than finding answers to all the questions we had. Instead of trying to break into Mima's room, I should rather save my own ass. However, if I wouldn't make it in time, all would be lost. If I would find out something before failing badly at saving my ass, the others would at least have important informations regarding Mima's plans...

Of course, the best outcome would be if I found out something AND saved my own ass.

Eventually deciding to take this step, I gathered negative energy in my right hand. Nanatsu had finally reached me, which was probably better that way. After all, Mima did turn her door into a killing machine, so who knows what we would find inside the room?

Feeling the energy flow through my bony hand, I focused on only one thought: Negating the door, and only the door. Absorbing all damage, negating it, then the door. I couldn't hesitate anymore, but wanted to be careful nonetheless. But I just couldn't. Negative energy was ruthless, after all.

My hand moved to the doorknob, grabbed it. Even before my hand could touch it, lightning shot out of the doorknob and hit my hand, but this time, it didn't become all numb and uncomfortable. Instead, the lightning was negated by my deadly touch, became nothing.

I had to act fast then, not wanting to experience the shockwave a second time after it had thrown me into the next room last time. I pushed my hand forwards, an eerie glow surrounding it that looked like green mist. And the moment that it came into contact with the doorknob, the door suddenly lost all of it's color, turned black, gray and white, and then slowly dissolved into nothingness.

And that was the last of the evil door. We would never ever see it again. Because from then on, it had never been, never existed. The only thing left of it was our memory, which would've vanished as well if Insanity had negated the door. But there was no need for that.

"Good. That solves that.", I heard Nanatsu say, and so, I nodded, rose my right hand to the height of my eyes. And then, when I slowly closed my hand and balled it to a fist, the eerie mist vanished. And so, my deadly touch did vanish as well.

"You're more of a shinigami than me at times, you know?", asked Nanatsu as she glanced into the room Mima had occupied. "You think so?", I asked, moving my bony hand experimentally. "You sure do seem to represent death at times.", she replied, stepping into the evil spirits room.

I followed her inside, took in the sight before me. Mima's room was a mess. The dark blue walls had yellow stars painted onto them, something that Yuuka had surely done for Mima to feel more comfortable. The wooden furniture in the room was made out of dark wood, probably pine.

A large desk stood on the wall to my left, a burnt down candle on it, the small bowl it stood in filled to the brim with wax, some of it spilled onto the dark desk. Since it wasn't liquid anymore, I knew that Mima hadn't been in here for a while.

The chair in front of the desk was made of the same wood, and even though it didn't look old, it was battered. This lead me to the conclusion that Mima had probably let off her steam on it, probably when things didn't go like she wanted them to go.

The simple wooden floor, brighter in color than the furniture, supported my theory, as it had several dents in it. Furthermore, drops of wax were on it in several places, which I guessed were from a candle that Mima had carried around during the night when she moved through the room. And that meant that Mima had possibly worked til late into the nights, or even through them.

Another thing that agreed with this theory were the other burnt down candle on the bedside cabinet and the slightly singed spots on the wall behind the desk. The black spot sure looked weird on the blue wall, but I wasn't one to judge. After all, I had lived in a cave for centuries.

Turning towards the far side of the room, I found a large canopy bed, it's bedposts made from the same dark wood that the other pieces of furniture in the room were made of. Blue curtains were bound to the bedposts, giving clear view of the blue bedclothes with the green squares on them. The bed was a mess, hadn't been used in days as it seemed.

The cupboards in the room were open and empty, the little amount of dresses that Mima possessed scattered throughout the room. On a small table surrounded by four chairs stood a translucent vase, a colorful bouquet of flowers within. And, much like in Yuuka's room, paintings of flowers were on the walls, even though Mima had also added some that showed different stars and planets.

It wasn't hard to notice Mima's obsession with planets and the universe. I don't know what fascinates her so much about it, but the telescope by the window, the paintings and pictures of planets and stars and the large map depicting the universe were proof enough to back up that theory.

On the far side of the room, just a small distance to the left of the bed, was a small area that Mima had created herself without a doubt. It's walls were actually bookshelves, filled to the very brim with all kind of books about magic and planets. In the middle of those bookshelves stood a small pedestal with a lectern on it.

The room was a mess, though, open books, pieces of paper with drawings and texts on them scattered everywhere. Only a little was actually visible of the floor, the desk had stacks of books of all kinds, sizes and colors on them, the bed was unusable due to being buried beneath paper. And the smell of ink didn't really help either, the smell just too strong.

"Ew, gross...", complained Nanatsu, her nose buried in her sleeve. "I expected no less of Mima.", I replied, my gaze darting from page to page, shortly scanning through the drawings and texts on them. "Interesting. These pages are decades old, so I guess this is her research from before she was sealed... Mima has been researching how to use her manipulation of reincarnation to wake dead from their sleep, but it seems to have failed. There was nothing to keep them alive, no life energy.", I muttered.

"But hasn't she recently used undead to attack us? On that graveyard?", asked Nanatsu, picking up a page and reading through it. "She has. She must have found a way to keep them in a state that resembled being alive. Something to replace the missing energy.", I murmured, walking over to the desk. "I see. She couldn't use her manipulation of reincarnation because reincarnating doesn't mean 're-awaking' but 'giving a second chance'..."

I picked up one of the books, it's title 'Magic and it's relation to the moon phase', scanned through it, then threw it over my shoulder and picked up the next book, 'Night of magic'. I scanned through it, flipped the pages in search of a small piece of paper or something like that which could be hidden in a book, but found no such thing.

"It could take a while until we find something in this mess!", complained the Shinigami, a bunch of pages in her hands. She flipped through them, then put them onto the table in front of her, right next to the vase. "We don't have time. Just search for something with a recent date on it or something that mentions mutants. Or Kurumi and Elly.", I suggested, throwing another book aside.

I scanned another book, then threw it away. Unimportant stuff about speed-increasing magic. "Mima made some research about how to combine the elements of fire and ice.", shouted Nanatsu over her shoulder, reading through a piece of paper in her hands, "The result was a portable flame. It had frozen on the outside, but could be thawed to have a campfire. What the hell? Doesn't sound evil at all if you ask me."

"That depends on how you look at it. She probably wanted to create a weapon rather than a campfire.", I muttered, lost in thought, scanning a drawing of a magic wand that Mima had planned to create. "Hm.", I heard Nanatsu mutter, and watched out of the corner of my eyes how she walked over to the bed and picked up some more pages, read through them, and put them down on the bedside cabinet, before she picked up a thick, green book from it.

"Tch. Listen to this... Mima has been messing with magnetic fields. She wanted to create a field in which the body was crushed due to two opposing fields. She ended up accidentally charging the ceiling and the floor of the room. It ripped the room she had been in out of her building and due to the magnetic influences, the room kept itself in the air and spun around on the spot.", I snorted in amusement, reading the text in my hands.

"She had been trapped inside a rolling room for days, and when she finally got out of it, she felt sick for an entire, and whenever she tried to eat something, she threw up seconds later. She abandoned that project after discharging the room and attaching it to the house again.", I finished, before I put the piece of paper onto- the desk.

"Guess she's been talking about the house Marisa lives in now. She mentioned that it was once hers.", I added, turned towards my first wife. I found myself surprised that she didn't answer, but the clear shock written onto her face as she read the green book in her hands. "Nana?", I asked carefully.

Her lower lip began to shake. It was as if she tried to find the right words, or any words at all. "Did you find something...?", I asked softly, carefully. When Nanatsu slowly began to nod, yet didn't say a thing, I walked up to her, softly took the book from her hands and turned it around.

It took me only the first two lines to understand that the book in my hands was a diary. Mima's diary. And the page that Nanatsu had opened was from about three months ago.

"I picked up my research on an old project again. Found my notes of that little experiment again three nights ago after Yuuka left after the usual evening we spent together, reading books. I think I finally found the solution to that problem I had back then. Can't believe I didn't think earlier of it.", I read aloud, then scanned the drawings and complicated array of numbers and signs below.

"Using my power to manipulate twilight energy is the solution to that problem. As seen in the drawing above, I can replace the missing life energy with twilight energy. It should be powerful enough to keep those dead in a artificial state that resembles being alive.", I continued, then flipped the page.

The next few pages were filled with more of those drawings, numbers and signs drawn onto them that apparently made some sense. Eventually, I found some text again, an entry from roughly a week later.

"It was a success. I tried it on the old graveyard near the human village. Drew some signs onto those rotten bodies, waited until sunset, and then absorbed and channeled the twilight energy into them. And it worked like a charm! They rose from their death, stood around and stared at me, waited for me to command them. And only I would ever be able to do that. Because I command them by manipulating the energy inside them. They are just what I need to destroy Gensokyo. And of course, to distract everyone while I finish off that annoying Gekido.", I read.

And then came the line that explained everything, made me shudder. I would never be able to understand how a single line could change everything, how it could turn bad into worse. How it would leave a scar in my soul, a scar that would never allow me to look the same at Mima again.

"I wonder if I can use this on living beings as well...", I read the line in a whisper, then looked up at Nanatsu, who was staring at me in fear.

"So that's what she's been doing...", I whispered, not even aware of how my hands started to shake, "All those signs drawn onto the walls of Kurumi's and Elly's rooms... Had been to channel twilight energy into them. She infused twilight energy into living beings..."

When Nanatsu still didn't move, apparently still processing what she had just read and heard, I stared down at the book in my hands again, flipped the page and hesitantly started to read again, even though I was afraid of what I would find.

The next entry was from roughly a month later, and with that, after my isolation into Makai.

"Using that vampire that admired Yuuka so much was the right decision. She turned out to be a great first guinea pig. She's a vampire, an undead as well, and with that not too different from those dead bodies I first tried it on. After torturing her, breaking her, I used her body to observe the moves of Chôzen and the others on that festival. Too bad that they don't have a clue on what I am doing here.", I read, only to read the small part again, not believing my eyes.

"Too bad that I took it a little too far. She'll never recover entirely, will be forever scarred. At least I did find out something: I need to use stronger seals. Kurumi started being all weird when I used one seal like with the dead bodies. I had to draw seals all across the walls for her to show reaction. And even then I think they are too weak.", continued the text on the next page.

"But the results I got so far were incredible. Kurumi's body mass increased by two hundred percent, she became twice the height she was before, and her wings became blades. She almost chopped my head off when she first transformed. She's cruel, unpredictable. Even though I channeled twilight energy into her, I could not control her. She's broken, shouldn't have a mind on her own anymore. I need to try again with stronger seals. On someone else, someone more lively.", read Nanatsu over my shoulder, finally able to talk again.

I swallowed, closed the book. "We read enough. We both know what she did then.", I breathed, my mind trying to process what I had just read. "She chose Elly.", confirmed Nanatsu, closing her eyes as she nodded, "There are some interesting points, though, that you didn't read. She mentioned several meetings with Yuuka in the Unfocused World, her own part of it."

I glanced over my shoulder, tightened my grip on the book in my hands. "We should take this...", I spoke and rose the book, "...to Yukari. Shit, it finally all makes sense now. We may not know everything, for example why Mima plans to destroy Gensokyo, and we still don't know how... But at least we know now that she will use undead as a distraction while she executes her real plan, which includes killing me."

"Right.", huffed Nanatsu, nodding. "Do you think there is more in here?", she asked then, glancing around in the room. "Without a doubt. How important, however, I don't know. Could be anything from unimportant to her full plan. But we don't have the time to seek any longer. We have what we came for, a hint. We can try to find out more after we went to the Dream World and saved my ass.", I growled in response, turning to leave the room.

Nanatsu nodded quickly, left the room before me. I followed right away, only to notice an open book on the cupboard next to the door. And upon seeing the drawing and the text beneath, I quickly grabbed the page, tightened my grip around it and ripped the page out of the book.

Quickly folding the ripped out page, I read through it's title once more, then slipped the folded paper into the hidden pocket of my shirt, a bad memory replaying over and over in my head as I tightened the grip around Mima's diary again and left the room, desperate to find the gateway to the Dream World now.

The title of the page had been "Research on Yuuka Kazami's Master Spark - Possible to recreate?"

* * *

><p><strong>21 hours, 16 minutes and 57 seconds remaining...<strong>

Upon returning to the entrance hall, I found that not only the fight had stopped, but that Kurumi was back to normal again. Rumia sat against the wall next to the broken basement door, her eyes closed, resting Kurumi's head on her lap.

I chose not to walk down the stairs, not very eager to trip again, and instead jumped over the railing and landed next to my second wife and the barely conscious Kurumi. I didn't ask, didn't want to. I just went down onto my knees, put a hand onto Kurumi's forehead. She had a little bit of a fever, but nothing worse.

Hearing Nanatsu's steps above, I glanced up just as Nanatsu reached the railing and leaned over it, staring down at us. I had actually managed to outmatch her in speed and had arrived in the entrance hall before her.

"She's back to normal already?", asked my first wife, climbing onto the railing. Standing up, I extended my arms and caught her as she jumped down, then gently placed her on the ground. "She was still too weak to mutate for a long time. Luckily.", replied Rumia without as much as opening her eyes. "Yeah. Luckily.", I repeated, then leaned over Kurumi again.

"Hey, Kurumi. You're okay?", I asked the weak vampire. She opened her eyes a little, and upon seeing her irises being yellow, I relaxed. She was normal again. "Not really...", was the short reply before she rolled onto her back, which made it easier to look up at me. "You wanted to know where the gateway to the Dream World is, right?"

I nodded, didn't ask Kurumi again though. I wanted her to go at her own pace after what she endured. "It's... the end of the basement corridor. The main one, at least.", she replied eventually. I turned my head to Nanatsu, nodded. She understood and bowed down to the other side of Kurumi, then swung the vampire's arm around her neck, while I did the same with the other arm.

"I'm sorry, Kurumi, but I fear we need you to show us where to find it. I know you need to rest, but it's important! I need to go to the Dream World during the next day to not only save myself, but you and Elly as well! Please!", I begged of the vampire, which just nodded weakly. When she sent a glance to Rumia, who still sat on the ground with closed eyes, the second wife of mine just snorted.

"Don't look at me like that. It's your decision and not mine. But I promise you that, if you do help us, we will save you and Elly.", replied Rumia, finally opening her eyes to glare at her old friend. Kurumi nodded simply, then swallowed and took a deep breath. "I'm ready. Let's go."

Together with Nanatsu and me, the vampire approached the basement door and entered the basement through it. After moving down the first few steps, we came to the first real and probably only obstacle: The ladder that replaced the broken stairs.

"Wait, I'll see if I can find Yukari!", exclaimed Rumia and jumped over our heads from the stairs above, but just when she was about to climb down the ladder, I grabbed her shoulder and stopped her. "No. If Yukari is still here, she has to keep an eye on Hatate. We can't allow her to be hurt. After all, she doesn't know a thing and is merely here to take those pictures.", I reasoned with her, then gestured her to come closer.

Helping Kurumi to lean onto Rumia, I jumped onto the ladder and sled down on it, then stopped at it's lower end. I looked up. The distance was a little more than I had expected, so I had to catch her. "Rumia, Nanatsu! Bring Kurumi to the edge and help her to slip over it! I'll catch her!", I shouted up to them.

At first, all I could hear was confused muttering, a random thing I heard something about me being insane, but then, the three appeared in my sight. Kurumi sat down on the edge with Nanatsu's and Rumia's help, then looked down at me. I placed myself directly beneath her and extended my arms, ready to catch her. And when she finally let herself fall down, I indeed managed to catch her.

I almost fell over because of the momentum, but remained on my feet with Kurumi in my arms, bridal style. And no, I don't want to marry again. Twice was more than enough.

Nanatsu and Rumia climbed down the ladder, but when Nanatsu offered me to help with Kurumi, I just shook my head. "She's pretty light, it's no problem. We can move better this way also.", I insisted, looking down at the weak girl in my arms. Since she wasn't exactly tall, I must have looked kind of like a father with his sick daughter in his arms, but that was absurd. Kurumi, my daughter? I'm neither a vampire, nor do I have blond hair or yellow eyes like her!

As soon as both Nanatsu and Rumia were ready, I turned back to the corridor and let me guide by Kurumi, even though I knew already that we would follow the same corridor as before. The room that Kurumi had been in came into view pretty quickly again. It was like a déjà vu, but then again, we did run through that corridor for the second time that day.

Glancing down at Kurumi, the vampire pointed down the corridor, so I followed it. That was what I wanted to, at least, but a door to our right opened and two all to familiar people left the room. I stopped, turned towards them. "Yukari!", I exclaimed, causing the Sukima to cringe. She hadn't noticed me before, apparently.

"Ah. We're done here.", replied Yukari sheepishly, waving her hand a little, "And we were about to leave." Hatate, who walked by Yukari's side, nodded. "Wait a second. I have found something of interest.", I muttered, then glanced down at the vampire in my arms. She was in my way.

"First of all, we found Kurumi again. She mutated, but turned normal again, too weak to keep that form. She was just about to show us where the gateway is.", I informed the Sukima quickly. Yukari nodded, but then tilted her head a little, as if to ask 'and what else?'.

"Uhm... Where is it...?", I muttered, finally realizing that I didn't have a book in my hands anymore. Where had Mima's diary vanished to?!

"Here. You mean that, right?", asked Nanatsu, presenting the book to Yukari that I had been searching. "What's that?", asked Yukari, opening the book and flipping through it's pages. "Mima's diary. It doesn't contain informations about her full plan, but at least reveals some of it. Namely that Mima has used twilight energy to create undead servants, and worse, has used it on Kurumi and Elly. That's the reason for their mutations.", I informed the Sukima, watched as her eyes widened.

"That's what she used the seals in the rooms for. She used them to channel twilight energy into the bodies of Kurumi and Elly, which in return turns them into monsters. However, as fate wants it, despite being charged with twilight energy, the two of them don't listen to her. So unless Mima has continued her research on that matter somewhere else, we won't have to expect more like the two of them.", Nanatsu added quickly.

Immediately, Yukari closed the book in her hands, held onto it tightly. "That's more than I have hoped for! I'm going to give this to Shikieiki, and then arrange another emergency meeting! While we do that, you should cut this bond with the Unfocused World! I'll inform you of anything that we discuss during the meeting as soon as you were successful!", exclaimed Yukari, a single move of her hand opening a gap.

"Go through, tengu. It will lead you directly to the Myouren Temple. Ask for Byakuren Hijiri there... Despite knowing now what those seals were for, it is better if Byakuren looks at them. Perhaps she can even help us find a cure for the two victims. However, tengu, I am afraid you must return home on your own, but I think that won't be a problem, right?", asked Yukari, receiving a nod from Hatate in reply. Then, the tengu left, only for Yukari to close the gap behind her.

"Good luck to you, Chôzen, Nanatsu, Rumia. I don't know what will await you in the Dream World, so please be ready for anything. Back then, Yuuka used to seal some of her foes inside the Dream World, so you might run into danger. And even worse, I don't know how you will be able to cut your bond with the Unfocused World, but I trust the demon sisters.", muttered Yukari, opening a new gap.

"I have the feeling that when we meet next time, both you three and I will have new informations. You about Mima, and I about Mima's plans... Time is running out, so we all have to do our best. We won't allow Mima to destroy Gensokyo.", whispered the Sukima in her usual mysterious tone, then walked into the gap, "I'll see you."

As soon as she was gone, Mima's diary along with her, I turned to nod at the two wives of mine. Looking down at Kurumi, I found that the small vampire had nodded off, snuggling into my chest as she held onto me. It looked pretty cute, actually. But there was also that memory of a mutated Kurumi that had burned into my mind just recently... which was rather not cute.

As much as I hated it, I had to wake her. I shook her a little, to which her eyes opened a little. "I'm awake, alright, no problem...", she muttered groggily as she looked up at me with that cute, sleepy expression. Then, she yawned and turned away, rose her hand and pointed down the corridor again. "That way."

I nodded, then immediately put myself into motion, not wanting to waste more time than I already had.

For a small while, we were running through darkness, the torches on the walls unlit. It was as if no one had been down here in a long while, not even Yuuka. That made sense, after all Yuuka had no need to enter the Dream World. Especially if it was true what Yukari had just said about Yuuka sealing some of her opponents in it. I wouldn't want to go into a world where all of my enemies were.

All of sudden, the darkness ended. A dim, blue and eerie light was in front of us. The light sources soon turned out to be chains that sealed the entire corridor before us... It's end. "This is the end of the corridor?", I heard Rumia ask, so I turned towards her and Nanatsu, Kurumi still in my arms.

"Yep.", replied Kurumi. "Didn't you say that Elly destroyed the corridor?", asked Nanatsu, her gaze on me. "I don't know. I saw how she did, but I guess she must've destroyed one of the side corridors.", I mused, before I turned around to face the chains, "So... What's up with these chains?"

Kurumi turned her head a little to look up at me. "Yuuka created them to stop intruders. She used what little magic she possesses to guard them, but since she has so much power it is quite strong despite her poor magic abilities.", replied the vampire in my arms.

I nodded, then continued to stare at the chains for a moment. Eventually though, I turned to the angel of death to my right. "You're thinking the same thing, right?", I asked her. In response, Rumia grinned at me, nodded, and then summoned Tyrfing. "Hey, Kurumi... You think you can stand on your own?", I asked the vampire girl in my arms. "I think so.", she replied, and then, together with my help, did manage to stand on her own.

As soon as I was sure that Kurumi stood, I turned to Rumia, nodded, and then summoned Alastor. "Ready?", I asked only seconds later, already focused on the chains before me. "I was born ready.", chuckled Rumia, but then focused on the chains as well.

And then, without a command, we both moved forwards at the same moment, swung the swords down. Alastor cut through the heavy chains like a hot knife through butter. The rattling sound of the chains was annoying, but a price I had to pay in order to enter the Dream World.

Much like Alastor, Tyrfing had cut through the chains as well, and with the chains being cut off at two ends at the same time, the part in between fell to the ground. And the path was open.

"Strong enough to stand most attacks, but no chance against a legendary sword.", I muttered, leaning Alastor onto my left shoulder. Rumia dismissed Tyrfing immediately on the other hand, huffed as she leaned against the wall to her right. "That takes care of that. Ready to enter the Dream World?", she commented, looking over to us.

"Yeah.", I replied, glanced towards Kurumi, but a short nod from the weak vampire assured me that she was strong enough to walk. A simple gesture was enough to show everyone that we moved on. But only one step past the chains and a bright flash followed. When it died down, I stood in front of a wavering mass of a dark violet.

"Is that it?", I heard Nanatsu asked, turned towards Kurumi. "Yeah. That's the gateway.", replied Kurumi with a weak nod, before she suddenly went into a coughing fit. "Gah. I will transform again soon... You three should hurry.", she growled, narrowed her eyes.

"What about you? Will you be okay?", asked Nanatsu with great worry. Just like her to worry about others like that. "Don't worry... I've been thinking the past minutes and came to the conclusion that it would possibly be best if I seal myself. At least for a while.", huffed Kurumi after recovering from her coughing, glared at us with narrowed eyes, the dark circles around her eyes having increased in number opposed to two days before.

"What about unsealing you? You can't allow yourself to be the one to be able to break the seal or you would just break it after transforming.", I commented, followed by a small nod from Kurumi. She took a deep breath, arched her back, then rolled her head a little.

"And don't think about giving me the key to unseal you! If things go wrong, I'll be dead in about 20 hours.", I quickly added, followed by Kurumi shaking her head a little. "Yuuka. I'll make it so that Yuuka will be able to unseal me.", replied Kurumi, surprising me. "Yuuka?", I asked, cocking an eyebrow, "Despite her working with Mima, who did this all to you?"

"Yes... It's just... I don't think Lady Yuuka is really evil. It's just a feeling, but I think even though she is helping out Mima, her reasons to do so are... pure.", muttered Kurumi, looking over her shoulder into the darkness that we had come through.

"I can't disagree. Yuuka may have reasons for what she does that are pure. For all we know, Yuuka is not truly evil, just sadistic. And who knows what she does this all for?", I reassured the vampire with a small smile, even though there was something in the back of my mind that made me doubt Yuuka's 'pure' reasons. It was the letter I had read, the letter from Yuuka I had found in my pocket.

"So you think so as well?", asked Kurumi, turning back towards me, a small smile flashing across her battered face, "Then it probably is true. Lady Yuuka has a reason other than being evil." "Lady Yuuka? Where does that title come from?", intervened Nanatsu, frowning.

"Believe it or not... I worked for Lady Yuuka once. I was the guard of the gateway to Mugenkan once, the so called lake of blood. Nowadays, I'm merely still living there, guarding the one and only lake of blood. Mugenkan may no longer be beneath it, but I enjoy the area. And I have endless blood all for my own~.", explained the vampire, smiling softly at me.

"I see. Some lady she is.", huffed Rumia, before she pushed herself off the wall she had leaned against, then walked towards me and patted my right shoulder a little. Kurumi watched this, then sighed. "Alright. Guess this is goodbye for now. Good luck you three... I think you'll need it. Also, I trust you three to find a way to save Gensokyo, and maybe even me. But most of all...", Kurumi trailed off, closed her eyes and concentrated.

I watched as she began to hover over the ground, not moving a little. "...But most of all, please bring Lady Yuuka back. For me and Elly.", she finished, before a translucent, yellow emerald slowly surrounded her. She opened her eyes again, laid them upon us three as we stood before her. Her indifferent mouth turned into a small but sad smile, her lips wavering.

As the yellow emerald that surrounded her slowly began to become yellow more and more, I knew that it would only be a few seconds more until Kurumi would be fully frozen to where she hovered, waiting for the return of her dearly beloved Lady Yuuka. I could only hope that the day would come. If not, not only Yuuka was lost, but the vampire that was loyal to her even after all she did would be lost to.

I didn't want to turn around that moment to enter the Dream World. I was going to stay with Kurumi until the very end when she would not feel a thing anymore, to the moment that she had frozen until the return of Yuuka. And I shouldn't regret it, even despite what happened only one second before Kurumi was frozen inside the emerald.

A lonely tear escaped her right eye, sled down on her cheek... Only to be frozen in spot there as Kurumi was no longer among us, waited for her revival inside the yellow emerald.

Silence remained even after Kurumi was gone. All I did was sharing a soft, sad glance with each Nanatsu and Rumia, before I eventually managed to look away from Kurumi, a constant, throbbing pain in my heart. This time, we had lost Kurumi. Maybe just for a short time, maybe forever. And Elly was yet another victim of the events.

As I turned around and walked into the gateway to the Dream World, I suddenly felt anger flare up in me. I balled my fists, dug my fingernails into my own palms.

And I swore to myself that I would not let Kurumi and Elly down. I swore that I would save them, no matter at what cost. They had suffered enough, didn't deserve to suffer just one more second than they did already.

This wasn't any longer just about saving my own ass. It had long gone beyond that. And with the end of my connection to the Unfocused World, so would me playing nice end. It was time to sacrifice any defense I had to go into one last attack against Mima.

For Kurumi and Elly.

And for everyone else.

**20 hours, 48 minutes and 1 second remaining...**

* * *

><p><em>Weeeell, that's about it for this chapter. Quite depressing towards the end, hm?<em>

_Part of Mima's big plan was finally revealed! Some probably guessed it already, but now it's official: Mima's been messing around with twilight energy and her manipulation of reincarnation to not only create undead, but also make goddamn monsters out of innocent girls! I feel with you, Kurumi, Elly! I'd save you, but I can't! I'm not Lady Yuuka!_

_Some trolling inside this chapter, though. Mostly Mima trolling herself though. I mean... Come on, trapping yourself in a room charged with magnetic energy? That has to suck!_

_Quite a beautiful room, Mima had there, don't you agree? (please note the sarcasm) I can't help but feel that Mima is not exactly the person who would keep things clean and sorted. Mima just isn't the character to be clean and all, but rather someone who is messy, does a lot of research, never sleeps because of working on something and who couldn't care less about other things as she does her research. _

_Kurumi appeared again and transformed back and forth, but no fight this time! None that I described, at least. You'll see eventually why, though. _

_The first part of the chapter, as well as the idea for the "timer", happened on a whim, never planned them. When I told Hexer04 of my ideas regarding the timer and the whole scene with Shikieiki, Yukari and co. he agreed and found them interesting. Hope you did as well!_

_So... Chôzen has more than 20 hours remaining, but will that really be enough? After all, he first has to find the girls that Yukari addressed as "Demon Maid Sisters", then has to find out how to cut that bond with the Unfocused World, and then has to cut it. _

_More of that in the next chapter as we move on towards the grand finale~!_

_See you next chapter~_

_So long~!_


	92. Chapter 89 Dreaming of the Sunset

_Alright guys and gals, here we are again!_

_Took me a while, but here's the next chapter. Hope I didn't keep you waiting too long. I'm excited for the finale as well, but especially since we are that close to it each chapter is going to take a little longer. _

…_and that the RPG Maker distracted me for an entire week didn't help as well.. Sorry… hehehe… Blame Hexer04 for that! He showed me that thing! *points at Hexer04 as if to blame him*_

_Anyways, in the previous episode, Chôzen and his two women entered Mugenkan anew in order to find out Mima's ultimate plans. While not being able to do so, they did find out how Mima mutated Kurumi and Elly, the two innocent girls that turned out to be enemies after being transformed._

_However, as Chôzen doesn't have much time left before he becomes a target as well, the group of three was forced to stop their search and instead focus on finding the entrance to the Dream World, where Chôzen could get rid of the Unfocused World's connection._

_That was where Kurumi came in. In a final attempt to help the three, she showed them the gateway to the Dream World, only to seal herself off to prevent any more damage she could possibly inflict by turning into a beast again._

_Sad about this sacrifice, our group, and especially Chôzen, swore to avenge Kurumi and Elly. Now more desperate than ever, the three entered the Dream World… And that was where we left off. And now begin._

_Before we do so, though, here is Review Time…_

**Anonymous... **Thank you very much~.

Don't worry about the fight scenes and everyone showing their new powers. There will be enough fighting going on very soon. And I hope that the great finale will be to your liking!

**Nicolas Crossworth...**

Never thought I'd see a short review like that from you. But thanks for pointing out that mistake with repeating "Elly" at the top. Should be fixed now. And please keep your fingers crossed~.

**StupidityNowOffersWisdom...**

Hm... Maybe Remi was a little OOC... I don't think that's a problem, though. I think everyone is when it comes to a wedding of someone close to you. I always remember how a friend of mine was acting completely out of character when his older sister married... He behaved so much unlike him that it was scary...

And welcome to the club! My room is a mess as well... I can't deny that I am a messy person as well.

**Tez7...** The calm before the storm comes to an end now, I believe. And here's the lunatic storm you wished for! So please grab an umbrella and hold onto it, let the storm carry you with it, resistance is pointless.

_And that's it for the review time as well for this chapter! So please, everyone, grab an umbrella (please no karakasa!) and hold onto it~ The storm is now unleashed, and yet we are far from the eye of the storm! _

_Let's start the chapter, shall we...?!~_

_*grabs an umbrella and jumps into storm* Weeeeeeeee~_

_DISCLAIMER: I do not own Touhou/Project Shrine Maiden, as it belongs to ZUN. However, Chôzen Gekido (and his responsible personalities), Nanatsu no Taizai, Ryoko Jigoku, Shiho Kumo, Kayako Saeki Henge, Minoue and Sly do belong to me, as for I have created them._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 2: Dreaming of the Sunset<strong>_

**20 hours, 47 minutes and 59 second remaining...**

For a short moment, everything was a swirl of color, followed by nothing but black, then a swirl of color again. And then, with a sudden jolt, everything seemed to lose color but gained shape. And before I knew, I was floating within a nothingness of black, colorful dots swirling around me like the brightest stars on the night sky.

I had arrived in the Dream World.

Only seconds later, both Nanatsu and Rumia emerged from the swirling mass of purple behind me as well. Luckily, the swirling mass of purple, the portal from Mugenkan to the Dream World, remained open. So at least we could go back to Gensokyo if we needed to. That would be my secure death, though, unless I had finally cut my bond with the Unfocused World.

"That's the Dream World? Not necessarily a place I would like to dream about...", huffed Rumia as she looked around, taking in the large black nothingness around us. "I don't know, I think it's beautiful. Just look at all of those lights!", commented Nanatsu, looking around in awe.

I myself didn't know what to think of this world. I remembered that Reimu had told me about this world long ago, back when I had just arrived at thee Hakurei Shrine with amensia. She had told me about the incidents she had been through back then, and I remembered her mentioning the Dream World three times.

This mysterious world confused even Reimu, as she mentioned that it had changed every time she had entered it. During her first visit, when she was out to stop Mima from destroying Gensokyo, which had been the second incident she ever solved, the Dream World had apparently looked exactly as it did during my visit: Black with colorful lights dancing around.

When she went through the Dream World two incidents later, the incident in which she first met Yuuka, the Dream World had looked exactly alike, but other creatures had appeared before her to stop her. Furthermore, Yuuka had been inside the Dream World back then, apparently to just relax and sleep a little. Must have been before she sent her enemies in there, because I know I wouldn't be able to relax when I know that my enemies are around.

The third and last time that Reimu had ever been to the Dream World was after meeting Yuuka. And that visit was the most important for us: I can't believe I didn't think of that until the moment I was inside the Dream World itself, but Reimu mentioned that the Dream World had changed a little then, violet clouds moving around.

And then, two sisters had appeared, dressed in maid outfits, and one of them had claimed that she had created the world. And those were the two we were searching for, the ones Yukari and Shikieiki had called the 'demon maid sisters'.

"We are here now, so what now?", asked Rumia as she crossed her arms, still skeptically taking in the details of her surroundings. Or rather, the lack of actual details. "We have to find those two girls that your half-sister talked about. They are the only ones that can help me.", I replied, glancing around in hope to find anything useful.

"Easier said than done. Look around, there's nothing here, and no one in sight! This has got to be the loneliest place ever!", exclaimed the angel of death in clear annoyance. But I couldn't disagree with her. "Yeah. I should've rather retreated here than into Makai. And here I thought Makai was lonely.", I huffed.

"There is no point in thinking about that, Chô. We should rather focus on what is now.", scolded my first wife, softly hitting my shoulder. I nodded slowly, then turned to look around again. But the only thing I found was the black nothingness with colorful dots flying around.

"Great. I think this is going to take a while.", I sighed in annoyance, rubbing the back of my head. This was definitetly going to take a while. "I think that wasn't what Yukari and Shikieiki had expected. I bet they thought that the two sisters we are going to search for would be finding us rather than the other way around.", I added with a small growl, glaring around in this nothingness.

"No point in flying here. We are not going to find anything or anyone this way.", suggested Nanatsu. "But then again, we could fly around forever and lose the portal back to Gensokyo. And then we're screwed, lost here forever.", countered Rumia.

I rolled my eyes at them, but I couldn't really decide either. Both of them were right. If we stayed around here, we would not find anything, but if we moved out to find anything, we would possibly lose our only way back to Gensokyo. But then again, if we did find the sisters we were supposed to find, they would help us to find the way back again to Gensokyo.

Guess there was only one way then.

"We're moving out. If we do find the two sisters, they'll help us to go back to Gensokyo.", I decided, "I'm not sure which direction to follow, though. There is nothing that may lead us somewhere." "Let's just go nowhere. Because that is everywhere here.", huffed my second wife, shrugging.

Not wanting to argue about this any further, I just shrugged as well and flew away from the portal in no direction at all. Because there was a lack thereoff actually. Or not. You couldn't really know with a world with nothing inside. Nothing but colorful lights.

This would definitely take a while.

* * *

><p><strong>19 hours, 13 minutes and 38 second remaining...<strong>

It felt like an eternity, just darkness and colors passing by. But then, eventually, the world began to change slightly. Around us, floating blue tiles making the shape of pixelated diamond shapes hovered around and the colorful dots became brighter, looking like small stars far away.

In the distance, I could see a red formation of rocks hovering around, but there was nothing interesting about it. What was interesting, however, was the other formation that I saw eventually. It was a large, red gate that hovered in the distance, blue tiles shaping a platform around it.

And then, trapped in that gate was... something.

When I first saw it, I thought it was a large, bronze moon held by lightning in the middle of the red gate. When I came closer, however, the 'moon' turned out to be a disc, a bronze disc held by yellow lightning. And engraved onto that disc was some weird shape that I couldn't make out from the distance.

"What... is that?", asked Rumia, pointing towards the large gate and the disc held inside it. "Don't know, but it's the first interesting thing since we entered this world.", I replied, narrowing my eyes at the disc held by lightning, "Something is weird about it, though..."

The gate with the disc inside came closer. The closer we got, the better could I see the disc. It was fairly large, about Yuugi's or Ryoko's height, and the shape engraved onto it eventually turned out to be some kind of woman.

The young woman on the disc had long and wavy hair, her eyes and mouth were closed and her expression seemed pretty content. A glowing, light-blue orb seemed to hover in between her hands in front of her chest, but when I finally was in front of her, the orb turned out to be actually a hole in the disc with some kind of light-blue energy inside that made it impossible to see through.

"What the hell is this...?", muttered Rumia the moment that we flew right in front of the gigantic disc, the lightning sizzling in front of us. "Some kind of disc. It doesn't feel like some object, though...", mused Nanatsu, carefully approaching the disc. At least until I put a hand onto her shoulder and pulled her back. "Don't touch it. This is neither Gensokyo, nor Muenzuka, Higan or the Outside World. This is an entirely new world and we know nothing about it.", I advised, glaring at the disc before us.

"And besides... This is not called 'Dream World' for nothing. Nothing makes sense in here...", I added, pushing Nanatsu back a little. "What are you doing?", asked Nanatsu, frowning. "Just being careful...", I muttered, carefully approaching the disc on my own.

Carefully, I extended my bony hand, ready to take the risk rather than allowing Nanatsu or Rumia to take it. Besides, lightning had been channeled through my bony hand already, so it was not like it was something new. The best thing about my bony hand, though, was that it couldn't feel pain. So whatever would happen, the worst thing possible was that my hand would be blown off. And where was the difference between a dead hand and no hand?

The distance between my bony hand and the disc was eventually crossed and it laid onto the surface of the disc. At first, nothing happened. None of the lightning surrounding the side of the disc flew through my hand, so it wasn't conducting.

But only at first.

All of sudden, the disc turned out to be very well conductive. But not the way one would expect. Instead of channeling the lightning surrounding it into my arm, it accepted the negative energy that flew through my bones, which was in shape of green lightning. I watched in a state of shock how the green light flew through the large bronze disc.

The moment that the green lightning, which moved like a wave over the disc from the spot where I had touched it, met the lightning holding it in place, it vanished, was like it had never been. I pushed myself away from the disc in fear that anything would happen, didn't stop moving backwards until I was in between Nanatsu and Rumia, my arms extended to shield them.

But nothing happened.

As soon as the lightning that held the disc in the gate was gone, nothing happened, other than the disc still flying in it's place. "What... just happened?", asked Nanatsu after a few seconds of nothing following after the unsealing of that disc. "I don't know...", I whispered back, unsure about it as well. Nothing followed.

Until the disc moved all of sudden. In a single, fast movement, the disc was directly in front of me without that I had ever seen it move. A sickly, purple glow suddenly surrounded it. And then, the woman on the disc opened her eyes.

I cringed, pushed Nanatsu and Rumia back despite knowing that they were powerful enough to defend themselves. I set my right hand ablaze in green energy, glared at the woman on the disc. Of all the things I had predicted, I had not foreseen the disc to be actually alive!

"Hold on.", echoed an otherworldy voice from everywhere around me at once, the eyes of the woman on the disc suddenly upon me. "I do not mean you harm.", continued the voice, just as the disc moved away from me, as if to show me that it was peaceful.

"What...?", I muttered, narrowing my eyes, just about to summon Alastor. "I am Kikuri, the hellish moon. I do not mean you harm. I just want to thank you for unsealing me.", spoke the disc without the woman on it moving her lips. "Kikuri...?", I repeated, cocking an eyebrow. "That is my name.", confirmed Kikuri.

I glanced carefully over to Nanatsu and Rumia, both already with their responsible weapon in hand. "How can we know that you're telling the truth?", I asked, still unsure what to think about the living disc. "Please hear me out. Yuuka Kazami has sealed me within this realm during a battle. Apparently, I had stood in her way.", replied the disc named Kikuri. Or was the woman on it Kikuri?

"Oh you poor one! Yuuka turned you into a disc?", asked Nanatsu with great concern. But all of sudden, a sweatdrop appeared on the woman's head on the disc. "I have been this disc all my life. I rather meant what you just saw: She sealed me within the gate behind me.", explained Kikuri, turning around, revealing a woman that looked exactly alike on the other side.

"What you see behind me was once the gate to Mugenkan, Yuuka Kazami's mansion, before she and her gatekeeper Elly moved it to Gensokyo. But I am not from there. I, on my part, am from Makai, though I do have resided in hell for a long while for my body to harden within the fires of hell.", continued the disc or woman, whatever she was.

"Makai?", I repeated, my frown increasing, "You mean, like, Makai, the realm of the demons? The world that Shinki has created?" "You seem to know my mother. My mother Shinki has created me long ago, but my body was weak, so she send me to reside in hell after an agreement with the Enma of Gensokyo. In hell, my body hardened.", replied Kikuri simply in her otherworldly voice.

"Wait... I think Reimu mentioned something about running into a living disc once...", I muttered, rather to myself than to anybody else. But still, Kikuri heard it. "That Shrine Maiden. I've met her once, yes, back during my stay in hell. That was a few years before I ran into Kazami on her way into Makai.", commented the bronze entity.

"That makes surprisingly a lot of sense.", huffed Rumia, crossing her arms, dismissing Tyrfing during the motion. "Indeed it does. So you are another one of Shinki's daughters? I guess I know all of them now. Sara, Louise, Mai, Yuki, Sariel, Yumeko, Alice...", I counted. "You do not."

I frowned, glanced towards the disc flying in the distance before me. "One of my sisters is sealed within this realm, too. She isn't too far from here. I had been able to hear her cries almost every night over the past years.", finished Kikuri, once more turning around.

"Years? Just for how long have you poor thing been here?", asked Nanatsu, pushing past me. She approached the large disc, looked up to the woman on it with a sad smile. "I don't know, I stopped counting. But ever since the day that the shrine maiden, the evil spirit and her disciple, as well as Kazami entered Makai one after another, complaining about demons pouring into Gensokyo.", answered the disc.

And then, all of sudden, the whole disc was enveloped in the sick, purple glow that surrounded it. It had been so bright that I had to close my eyes for the few seconds that it lasted. And when it was gone and I had opened my eyes again, the disc was empty, the woman on it gone. But instead, the woman I had seen engraved onto it hovered in front of the disc. (1)

"I believe you are much more comfortable with this shape. I cannot uphold it for too long, even though this is the way my mother actually intended to create me.", spoke Kikuri, looking exactly like she had done on the disc, except for now possessing a lower body. She was still completely bronze, though. "May I request something of you? Could you please come with me to unseal my sister YuugenMagan? I don't want her to suffer any longer."

"YuugenMagan? That's a weird name.", grumbled Rumia, cocking an eyebrow at the bronze woman. "My mother has a weird idea of naming her daughters.", smiled Kikuri sheepishly. "I don't know. I like the names 'Alice' and 'Yumeko'.", I shrugged, earning a smile from the bronze woman and confused glances from my wives.

"Would you please help me and my sister? We shall then help you as well, of course.", asked the woman anew. "Of course we will, don't we, Chô?!", exclaimed Nanatsu, clenching her fists, with a determined expression. "Sure. And I do already have in mind how you two could help us.", I smiled, glancing at the bronze woman, "You resided here for a while now. Do you know the whereabouts of the demon maid sisters?"

Kikuri rose an eyebrow at this, but then nodded. "Of course I do. Mugetsu and Gengetsu came to visit me several times, but they have been unable to help me and my sister. However, they have delivered messages in between us, which was already a great help. Apparently Yuuka had sealed my sister here as well.", replied Kikuri.

"Good to know. Mugetsu and Gengetsu, you say? Are those the names of the demon maid sisters?", I asked, a nod being the reply. "Good. Where can we find your sister then?"

Kikuri slowly turned to look over her right shoulder, pointing past the gate she had been sealed in. This also gave me the chance to look at the other side of the coin, which turned with her. It was empty. So despite the two sides both showing faces, Kikuri had merely one and was both sides at once. Made me wonder if she could see with both faces.

"Alright. Then it's settled. We help freeing your sister and you'll show us where to find the two demon sisters.", I declared, pumping a fist into the air. "Agreed.", replied Kikuri in a whisper that reminded me a lot of her sister Sariel. Without a further waste of time, as I had none to waste, I gestured Kikuri to show us the way and followed her as she began to fly into the direction she had pointed in before.

"While we are on the way, could you perhaps inform me of what leads you three into this realm? Some names would be nice, too. And I want to know how you...", her gaze stopped on me for a moment, "...know my mother and my sisters."

Deciding that there was no point in not telling her, I smiled and began to tell the little story. "First of all, I am Chôzen Gekido, and these are my wives Nanatsu no Taizai and Rumia Gekido.", I began, motioning to the wife in question when I mentioned her name. "Wives?", asked Kikuri, frowning.

"Long story.", I chuckled, but before I could start, Rumia intervened. "I don't know, Chôzen... It's nothing against you, and I guess I have yet to get used to it, but I'm much more comfortable with my original name... You know, Rumia Shisô.", muttered the angel of death, staring straight ahead.

Nanatsu began to giggle after hearing that. "You'll get used to it.", she smiled, waving sheepishly with her hand. "Tch. Funny hearing that from you. You still have your old name despite marrying him, due to it being a title rather than a name.", huffed Rumia at my first wife, making me smile as well.

"People tended to call me Nanatsu Gekido, though.", revealed Nanatsu, "And besides, I don't have a name that I could take on other than my title. There is nothing in before 'Nanatsu no Taizai, the woman of seven deadly sins'. No name, no existence."

"You people are weird.", commented Kikuri after watching this exchange. "I'll guess I just tell you the story behind this. To make the long story up to the point where it gets important for this short... We three are all exalted Youkai, I met Nanatsu first, married her, lost her, had amnesia, and didn't remember anything that had been until up to four years ago.", I began.

"Please the real short version. The way to my sister isn't that long and I have the feeling that the story is really long. I'll ask my mother to tell me the rest after we're out of this realm.", interfered Kikuri, glancing my way. "Alright, I'll keep it short. Anyways, next was...", I began anew, only to be stopped when Rumia spoke.

"Like a dumbass, he went around, unsealed an evil spirit, unsealed me, and then ran into people he had met before his amnesia. He learned a little about himself, helped to solve incidents in Gensokyo, then ran into his first wife.", continued Rumia all of sudden. Her choice of words wasn't cruel enough to hurt me, but I huffed nontheless, glaring into her direction.

"I had lived with Yukari Yakumo after I lost him, but then he was back all of sudden, though with no real memories of our time together. And to make it worse, he had fallen for Rumia here. We fought over him, and it ended with Rumia leaving Gensokyo. As she returned, though, she had become insane and saw only one way out: To kill Chôzen or die by his hands.", added Nanatsu, only for Kikuri to raise her hands.

"Woah, this is getting way too intense for my taste.", she spoke, showing a bit of a less relaxed character than before. "It was. I defeated her, though, and ever since then, she tried to live with me and Nanatsu. I'll jump over the next events, which involved me getting my memories back... After that, things got complicated, only for us to find out only recently that all has been set up by Mima.", I explained.

And at that, Kikuri actually stopped and her eyes widened. "Wait, you mean that evil spirit?", asked the bronze woman. "Exactly. She manipulated as good as everyone in Gensokyo. And that's the reason we are here: She is manipulating me by using the Unfocused World, and we cannot allow her to manipulate me when I try to stop her.", I replied with a nod.

"I see. That's all I need to know. I'll ask my mother to tell me more later on... We need to focus on getting to YuugenMagan to unseal her, and then we'll guide you to the sisters real quick. Seeing how urgent your mission is, it's best if we hurry up.", muttered Kikuri, and before I knew it, she moved with the same speed she had used before.

The large disc behind her followed her as she zoomed off, and I quickly followed her with Nanatsu and Rumia in tow. And only a very few seconds later, Kikuri's shape became visible again. She was hovering in front of a large wall of those red rocks, similiar to the one I had seen earlier. This one, however, had something very special about it: Five huge eyes, one on it's own as tall as Kikuri, placed in it, all of them closed.

"Impressing.", I muttered, staring at those eyes. "Indeed. Those eyes are quite impressive.", agreed Nanatsu, stopping at my side. "Where's her sister? Inside those rocks?", huffed Rumia. Ever since we had come here, she seemed to be in a bad mood. Can't blame her, though. After all we had married just the day before, and I could imagine a way better way to spend the day after it as well.

"YuugenMagan, sister! It is me, Kikuri! I have someone with me to help you! Please open your eyes!", shouted Kikuri, and a bad feeling immediately sled down my spine. "E-eyes? You mean like she is already here?", I chuckled uneasily.

Kikuri turned around at that and nodded, then turned back to the wall. With five eyes in it. Oh come on, really?!

Suddenly, one eye opened slightly and focused on Kikuri. And then, all of sudden, all five eyes shot open and stared down at Kikuri in apparent glee. "Oh come on, your sister is a fuckin' gigantic rock?! What the hell is wrong with your family?!", shouted Rumia in utter annoyance, waving furiously.

"Shut up!", snarled Kikuri in obvious anger, "And don't be stupid! My sister isn't a rock! She's merely trapped inside the rock!" Immediately, I relaxed. Oh man, for a moment I had really thought that those eyes belonged to her sister, but that was ridiculous...

I was quickly proved wrong when yellow lightning shot out of those eyes. The lightning met in front of Kikuri, but instead of just meeting there, created a shape. A shape that reminded of a girl in a kimono. "Sis!", exclaimed the girl made out of yellow energy in a young and high voice.

"Okay, I didn't see that coming.", commented Rumia with a cool and skeptical tone, her arms crossed an one eyebrow cocked. "You said there is someone to help me?", asked the new girl, which actually consisted of nothing more than a shape made of yellow lightning. Kikuri nodded, then turned towards Nanatsu, Rumia and me.

"I bet those two are the black sheeps in the family.", commented the angel of death, as bold as ever. "Rumia!", I scolded, glaring at my second wife. "Well, what? I've seen their sisters and they did look humanoid!", countered Rumia, shrugging. "As bold as she is, she is right. YuugenMagan and I am the least humanoid of our mothers creations. But we don't mind.", smiled Kikuri sheepishly, followed by the girl made of lightning nodding furiously. She seemed to be YuugenMagan.

"Please, could you help getting me out of there? Kikuri and I am strong, but I don't think we have what it takes to free me!", exclaimed YuugenMagan, pointing at the eyes still in the rock. It was kind of obvious that those were part of her.

"Well…", I began, scanning the large rock. "We promised them!", insisted Nanatsu immediately before I could say a thing. "We did, and we will help them. Relax.", I huffed, glaring at her. "I'd say raw power would be the best approach.", interrupted Rumia, apparently in thoughts, "But I don't think I have enough. Nanatsu, however…"

Both Rumia and I turned to Nanatsu, stared at the Shinigami. Rumia was right, Nanatsu was the strongest of us three. "Well, Rumia is right. I don't think that Alastor would sufficate, and neither would Tyrfing. They're not made for something like this, they're swords. Shi no Taizai's shape, however, allows a way more power during a swing…", I agreed.

Nanatsu nodded, having understood, and pulled the large scythe from her back. She swung it experimentally, then stopped. "You're right. This should do the trick.", pondered Nanatsu, before she turned to the large rock, "Alright, I'll try it!"

Together with Rumia, Kikuri and the girl named YuugenMagan, I watched as my first wife flew towards the large, red rock. She stopped next to one of the five eyes and turned to look over her shoulder. "One last question… Your body are those eyes, right?" YuugenMagan nodded shortly, giving Nanatsu all she needed.

She rose Shi no Taizai over her head, aimed closely, and then swung the scythe down. The blade hit the stone, immediately resulting in a large cloud of dust, debris flying everywhere. Well, Nanatsu was quite strong to begin with…

As the cloud of dust died down, Nanatsu hovered in front of a large crater right aside the huge eye, which was focused on her despite still sending lightning towards her other body. I watched as the eye began to move a little, wriggled around in the rock. And then, due to the crater aside it, it finally broke out of the wall.

"I knew it would work! Our Nanatsu is the best~", chuckled Rumia in amusement. I was quite proud as well to call a woman like that my wife. Nanatsu was definitely quite strong. "Thank you~ Please continue and free me completely~", sung the girl named YuugenMagan in excitement. With a curt nod, Nanatsu confirmed this and turned towards the next eye.

At the same time, I turned towards the two daughters of Shinki. "While Nana breaks you out of there, I could fill you in on what's happening. Basically, though, it's like this: We help you two, and then you'll lead us to the two sisters that rule this world. Mugetsu and Gengetsu, I believe.", I began. YuugenMagan nodded, turning to her sister for confirmation. At the same moment, I heard stone breaking for the third time.

"I'll tell you the exact story while you lead us to them. But all you have to know is that an evil spirit named Mima is currently threatening Gensokyo's existence, possibly also Makai.", I added, turning back to Nanatsu just as she smashed her scythe into the rock for the fifth time.

And with that, YuugenMagan was finally free.

"Yay! I can move again!", exclaimed the girl made of energy, the five eyes circling around her in glee, almost hitting us due to their quite enormous size. "The reunion of sisters. Touching.", chuckled Rumia. I don't know why she had been so annoyed before, but at least she was in a better mood.

"I don't want to break such a touchy moment, but we don't exactly have much time.", interrupted the angel of death eventually, though, "That means, Chôzen doesn't have much time. I don't know how much time he still has, but when we left at home a few hours ago, he had twenty-four left."

Immediately YuugenMagan stopped spinning and Kikuri turned towards us. "You didn't mention it was that urgent! Yuu, we have to go!", exclaimed Kikuri in shock, pointing into a direction somewhere past the rock, "They are in that direction. Let's show them where they can meet him, Yuu!"

Before either of us knew, YuugenMagan (also called 'Yuu' apparently) and Kikuri zoomed off, and we had to follow once more. It took me only a very few moments to catch up with them, my wives directly behind me. "I think this is a good moment to tell you how I came to know mother Shinki and your sisters.", I commented, realizing that this might take a while.

"Good idea.", replied the bronze woman with a curt nod. "I might as well tell you the short version of the story as well.", I added, glancing towards YuugenMagan. "Anyways... as for the first question: I met Alice first. It was just a coincidence that I met her, but we ended up hating each other from the first sight. However, lately we managed to get along. Somehow.", I began, turning back into the direction we were heading.

"I met your mother Shinki a while later during a party. It was also then that I first met all of your sisters, but it was just a short meeting. However, and that may be interesting for you, I did live in Makai for a while. The last two months, to be exact.", I added then after a short moment.

"You lived in Makai? With mom and our sisters? Is everyone alright?", asked the girl made of energy, the five eyes, which seemed to be able to move indepently from each other, circling around her as she flew. "I lived in Makai for two months, like I said. I needed some time alone, and Makai is a bit more lonesome than Gensokyo. And yes, your mother and sisters are alright.", I replied smiling. "Alright. That's good to hear.", sighed Kikuri in relief.

"And now for the part about the story...", I began then, about to repeat what we had told Kikuri earlier. And that would take a while again...

* * *

><p><strong>17 hours, 27 minutes and 7 seconds remaining...<strong>

"There!", shouted Kikuri all of sudden, pointing to a large area of blue tiles. I glanced from the bronze girl in front of the large disc over to her sister, the girl made of yellow energy in front of five large eyes, and then towards the area Kikuri had pointed to.

Just in that moment, her disc was surrounded by that sickly purple glow again, followed by the bronze girl vanishing. And as soon as the glow decreased and returned to a mere purple shine, Kikuri was once more engraved onto her disc. "I cannot uphold the other form any longer. I am still too weak after being sealed for so long.", she explained immediately, though I could hear disappointment in her voice.

"It's alright, sis.", smiled the energy-like being YuugenMagan. The two of them were definitely the weirdest of Shinki's daughters. And here I thought Yumeko had been weird with her obvious fetish for short swords and her creepy 'doll of misery' rhyme…

"Where are they?", asked Rumia in her usual impatient manner, her eyes darting around in search of the two maid sisters we were supposed to find. "They should be around here. This is the 'place of birth', the place the younger sister has created this world from.", replied Kikuri, her disc turning once. "I know I don't see them anywhere…", grumbled my second wife in reply, almost as if she had completely overheard Kikuri.

"In case you are meaning us… We are behind you, visitors."

Reflex kicked in and I twirled around, the sudden rush of adrenaline getting the best of me. Like I had used to thousands of times before, I summoned Alastor during the motion, sensing danger even though there was none.

When I stopped, I ended up holding Alastor to the throat of a girl in a maid's outfit.

"Chôzen Gekido. We have already wondered when you would arrive.", commented the other sister, the one I didn't threaten. "So you have awaited me?", I asked coldly, still not entirely assured that there was no danger.

I know that my reaction was unjustified. Neither one of them had threatened us, nor did they look dangerous in any way. However, due to the recent events and my already sore nerves, I kind of overreacted a lot more often. You can't really blame me, there was someone out to kill me, and I kind of had been through a lot lately.

"Y-You can lower your sword now, you know…?", mentioned the sister I was threatening. "Chôzen, calm down. They are no use to us if they are dead.", spoke Rumia, approaching me. Seeing reason in her words, I nodded and lowered Alastor, dismissed it. "I'm sorry. Have been through a lot lately.", I merely spoke, apologizing to the sister I had been threatening. "No problem…?", she replied, though unsure.

"I see you managed to free Kikuri and YuugenMagan. That's good to see. Those poor ones have suffered long enough.", spoke the other sister, looking past me at the large bronze disc and her sister.

It was then that I calmed down entirely and backed up, bringing some distance in between me and the two demon sisters. Once I was flying aside my group, I took a closer look at the two girls before me. The one I had threatened with Alastor seemed to be the younger one, but I couldn't be really sure. It was just a feeling that I had, the feeling that she was the younger one.

The one I had threatened had yellow eyes, short yellow hair and wore a pink and blue maid outfit. Come to think of it... She did look quite similar to that poltergeist I had met on the Hakurei Shrine Festival. Kana Anaberal had been her name, hadn't it?

The other girl had yellow eyes as well and had medium-length yellow hair with a red bow inside it. She wore a pink and white dress and a red vest, so it looked nothing like a maid's outfit. This led me to the conclusion that Yukari and Shikieki had used the name 'demon maid sisters' based on the younger sister's outfit. The last thing that was interesting about the older sister was that she had white wings that resembled those of an angel.

"I think we should introduce ourselves. There is no need for you to introduce yourselves... We know all about you.", spoke the one with angel wings. "I am Gengetsu, the older sister.", she added then, before her younger sister nodded. "And I am Mugetsu. I am the creator of the Dream World.", revealed the younger sister, the one in a maid's outfit.

After their introduction, I shared a glance with the four girls behind me. I was just about to ask them if they trusted the two demon sisters, but was interrupted when the younger demon sister began anew.

"To return to the task at hand… I believe your desire is to cut the bond with the Unfocused World? My sister and I have been watching your actions as well, Chôzen. Everyone has. Especially Mima.", spoke Mugetsu, her voice more serious than before.

I nodded shortly. "Indeed. I need to cut my bond with the Unfocused World.", I replied. "Hey, if you two knew about the whole crap, then why didn't you just cut his bond with the Unfocused World? Would've saved us all the shit here.", snarled Rumia from the side.

Gengetsu turned to her, a soft smile on her lips. "I am sorry, Rumia Gekido, but we cannot do that. The only one to cut the bond with the Unfocused World is the person that wants to cut it. The Unfocused World itself prevents intervening from the outside.", explained Gengetsu softly, before she turned back to me.

"And we couldn't welcome you to this world because of how it works: You have to find your way on your own.", she added with a short nod into my direction, which I repeated. "Now then, Chôzen, before we lead you to face the Unfocused World there are some things you need to know.", began Mugetsu from my left, and I turned to her.

"First of all, once cut, you cannot restore the bond on your own. You should know that your bond to the Unfocused World may have been triggered by Alice Margatroid, but it has been there before. You merely chose to never use it.", she continued, before turning to her sister.

"Once cut, the Unfocused World will decide when to restore the bond. This may be caused by some outside influence, but merely the Unfocused World can restore the bond. It will take a while, though. The Unfocused World can be a very moody being.", added Gengetsu.

"Wait wait wait! The Unfocused World is a being on it's own?", intervened Rumia, shaking her hands. "Yes. The Unfocused World is alive due to the components it is made of: Minds.", explained the younger sister.

"Which leads us to the next point: The Unfocused World will definitely try to stop you. Once you've become part of it, it will not let you go. Not without a fight. I cannot help you, though, as the Unfocused World is not only a shapeshifter, but always takes on a different form depending on who tries to end it's 'contract' with it.", added the older one, nodding.

"However, it will always chose the shape of something you associate with it. Merely a little… twisted.", Gengetsu continued with a shudder. "Twisted? Like what?", I asked, narrowing my eyes at her. "Uhm… You'll see. I can't tell you.", she replied. "Oh hell, just great!", I growled, rolling my eyes.

"I'm sorry we can't help you against it.", sighed Mugetsu. "And that's where we will come in! This will be one piece of a cake if…!", began Rumia excitedly, only to be stopped by Mugetsu getting louder, "He will have to face it on his own! The Unfocused World will accept if we send him to it, but since it is his Unfocused World, it will not allow any interferrance!"

Rumia slumped her shoulders and let out a groan. "I'm sorry. Furthermore, we can't send anyone in there who is not an active part of the Unfocused World. It may be possible that both you, Rumia Gekido, and Nanatsu no Taizai do have an unaware bond with the Unfocused World, but it seems not to be active. Otherwise, you would have ended up there at least once.", spoke Gengetsu.

"Shit. Good to know, though.", I growled, "Is there anything else I need to know? I'll be on my own against some weird impersonation of the Unfocused World… What about it? How powerful is it?" Gengetsu and Mugetsu shared a short glance that made me worry. "We can't say for sure. It depends on the shape it takes on and the current number of minds it is made of.", replied Mugetsu.

"A last thing you should know, though, before going up against it is… That you should never trust it. It will not only try to seduce you into trusting it, but it will also not give up. Don't trust it even if it's lying on the ground , apparently dead. You will know when you've won against it.", added her sister then.

"Ugh. Just great. This is getting better and better.", I grumbled, bitting my lower lip. "That should be all, though. Just don't underestimate it. It's a powerful and sneaky foe that will do anything to keep you part of it.", commented both sisters in perfect chorus.

"Yeah, I'll keep that in mind. Anyways, I'm ready. Just send me to it.", I growled. "That is actually the easiest part of the whole thing.", informed Mugetsu, turning around. She waved her hand once, then moved it up, then down. And just like that, the nothingness before us swung open, revealing that it was a door.

"Once you go through, you'll find yourself in what we call 'the higher plane'. It is the place that the 'mind' of the Unfocused World resides, it's heart.", she added then. "But wouldn't result killing the heart in the destruction of the Unfocused World?", asked Nanatsu.

"No. The Unfocused World and it's heart are invincible. However, they can tire out, and that is what Chôzen will have to do. It's pure torture for the Unfocused World to be tired. So if Chôzen can tire it out, it will eventually have suffered so much from it's torture that it gives up and abandons him. It will be a little angry at him for a few years, but eventually will pull him back.", explained Gengetsu.

"May I butt in?", asked Kikuri all of sudden, "There is something you have not spoken of. What are the risks of facing the Unfocused World? This man seems to be a good friend of both my mother and my sisters, and it would be a shame if he'd die."

At that, Mugetsu and Gengetsu shared a worried glance, only for them to turn back to us then. "There are a few risks. The biggest of them is death. Dying in the Unfocused World means the death of ones mind, leaving back an empty shell. However, since going up against it isn't inside it but on the outside, you can very well die, as you are still in your body.", explained Gengetsu.

"Furthermore, the next risk would be that the Unfocused World is not willing to let you go. Depending on how strong your mind is, it may be addicted to the power your mind gives to it, so it would try to bring you on the verge of death, but would not kill you. If your mind is too weak, of no worth and you can't tire the Unfocused World out, however, it will kill you for being insolent enough to attack it.", added her sister.

"The third risk is that the Unfocused World is in a good mood. I can only advice you to piss it off at you, Chôzen Gekido. If it's in a good mood and lets you go while it has a good memory of you, it may restore the bond in only a few days.", Gengetsu continued.

"And the last risk would be to piss of a Yama for interfering.", her sister finished. "That's no problem. Shikieiki was the one who told Chôzen to cut the bond in the first place.", sighed Nanatsu in relief. "There are a few more risks, but those are unimportant and won't affect someone like Chôzen.", muttered Mugetsu then, waving her hand a little.

"Good grief, I see already where this is going…", I groaned, holding my forehead, "…I'll end up winning or losing with a murder headache." A few smiles were the reply, but I just shook my head. "Let's get this over with."; I growled, turning towards the door that Mugetsu had summoned.

"Good luck, Chôzen. You'll need it.", I heard Mugetsu say. "And please remember our advices.", her sister added. "I will.", I reassured them, then sent one last glance towards Nanatsu and Rumia, who flew in between the two Makaian sisters.

"Hey, Mugetsu, Gengetsu.", I spoke, turning to the demon maid sisters anew, "Could you send those two home? I think their family reunion is long due." At that, the two demon sisters shared a glance and nodded. "We will, don't worry. We'll have to send them through the dream of someone in Makai, though, so I can't say for sure. We'll have to see if someone's asleep and dreaming.", replied the older one.

"Thanks. Nanatsu, Rumia, please go with them. Inform Shinki that I am inside the Dream World and am currently fighting against the Dream World. Tell her to inform the others as well. A new meeting has to be held as soon as I am back in Gensokyo. I need the blessings ready then so that I only have to take them. And then, we'll go and hunt Mima down. We don't have time to waste.", I snarled, glancing towards my wives.

"Sure thing.", huffed Rumia with a big smirk. "We trust you. You won't lose, I am sure of it.", added Nanatsu, serious as ever. "Good. Meet me here then. It will take a while to defeat that damn world, so it should give you enough time to return here through Mugenkan once more.", I finished, then turned to the door.

"Wish me luck.", was the last thing I muttered before entering the door.

Much like the Unfocused World, I would not go down without a fight.

* * *

><p><strong>17 hours remaining…<strong>

The change in scenery was sudden. The moment that I had taken one step through the door, I was standing in an entirely different area, and as soon as I had entered it completely, the door behind me swung close and vanished.

I was standing in the ruins of what had once apparently been some kind of throne room. Behind me lay a gigantic wooden door, beneath my feet a long red carpet with yellow trimming. However, the carpet was stained, and the smell in the air made clear what exactly those stains were: Blood.

Two gigantic pillars towered before me, both several times my height and wider than I could extend my arms. Bricks had fallen out of them and lay aside them, small parts of them completely missing. Two smaller pillars were on each side of the room, but nothing I could hide behind in case that there really was a battle about to begin.

Following the carpet, there were some stairs on the other side of the room, leading up to a throne. On each side of it hung a banner, but they were ripped and burned, the sign on them long gone. A single chandelier hung from the ceiling, but the color had faded, rust having taken it's place. Some arms were missing, lay somewhere in the room, and the candles on it had burned down, emitting no light.

On each side of the throne stood a large pedestal with a four-armed candelabra on it. Their candles were burning, but had burned down to the half, leaving the room in a very dim light. The only other light sources in the room were two torches, one on each side of the door behind me, and eight more torches, four on each of the thick pillars.

The throne itself looked objectively bad. Not only was it made of nothing more than light-gray bricks, but the red cushion on it was ripped, some of it's inside scattered around the throne. And then, there was this… THING hanging above the throne.

It looked a lot like some wasp hive or something, only organic. It made some disgusting noises as it moved, the noise enough to almost make me throw up. _"Chôzen Gekido…"_, hollered a distorted voice not two seconds later, causing me to flinch.

The voice seemed to be female, but then again it was hard to say since it was so distorted. It sounded a lot deeper than a normal voice should. "Yeah?", I called out, looking around the room, "Where the hell are you?" _"You have guts to come here. Definitely."_, I heard the voice call out anew, coming from everywhere at once.

"I'm not here to argue with you, nor am I here to talk with thin air. Show yourself, coward. I'm not interested in your damn speeches. Bet you pulled that on everyone who came here.", I called anew, still on guard in case it would appear from somewhere.

"_Fine."_

The short but simple answer surprised me. But before I had much time to think about it, the impersonificaton that the demon sisters had talked of did appear.

The hive-like thing above the throne began to move faster, the disgusting noises picking up speed. And then, eventually, the lower side of that 'hive' opened up, something slipping out of it. I couldn't make out what it was until it hit the throne and sled down on it, rolled down the stairs and eventually landed at the feet of the stairs.

I watched in both disgust and horror how the thing rose from the ground, a thin and slimy substance on it's skin and clothes. Even before the impersonification stood upright, I knew who I was seeing before me. I saw who the Unfocused World was impersonificating. And I saw what the demon sisters had meant with 'twisted'.

The girl standing before me wasn't tall, but then again taller than Reimu and Marisa. Standing about 1,70m in height, and thus about 20 centimeter smaller than me, the person the Unfocused World was impersonificating had pale skin and dark blue eyes, seemed fragile and was yet strong. With pink lips, she smiled sinisterly at me.

She had short, black hair, which was one of the few visible differences to the original, as the real one had short, blonde hair. Inside her hair was a red band, however, that was just like the one the original had. She wore a black dress with long, red sleeves and a long pink ribbon around her neck and another one round her waist. While wearing the same boots as the original, she wore no socks.

Without a doubt: The person that the Unfocused World was impersonificating was none other than Alice Margatroid. The only difference between the Alice before me and the real one were the black hair and the clothes.

But aside that, they looked exactly alike. The same face, the same expression, the same height and figure. But the feeling I had around this Alice wasn't the same. No hatred for her, no twisted love. The Alice before me was merely a bad copy.

Just a bad copy. She wasn't Alice, looked nothing like her, and yet almost the same. She looked like she was Alice's shadow, a black replica of the puppeter I hated with all my heart. But what really enraged me was the one thought that echoed through my head: There was someone who dared to copy my hated rival Alice.

And that thought drove me **insane**.

"_You don't seem to like what you see. Or is it just that I am not appealing to you? The original Alice sure seems to be…" _"Shut up.", I snarled, taking a step forwards, clenching my fists. _"Ha. Don't think I didn't notice that sick lust you two have for one another. Your lusty gazes, soft touches. I bet you would have enjoyed the thought of her pinned to the bed, you atop her… Or the other way around."_

"I said **shut up!** I'm not here to talk with you about Alice. What's going on with me and her is entirely our business.", repeated through clenched teeth. Who did that damn impersonification think it was?! _"Fine. But don't think I don't know about that as well. I am well aware you are here to cut our bond, Chôzen. And all just because Mima, who I am also bonded to, manipulated you by using me."_

I narrowed my eyes, and even though I was more than ready to just jump at that damn copy of my Alice, I held myself back. Myself, and Insanity. _"You know… It makes me feel sad. We had something special, Chôzen. Our bond was special, was it not?" _"It was not. Now stop pretending to be Alice and just surrender. Otherwise, I have to defeat you."

I cringed as a cruel, dead voice began to laugh. It sounded just wrong, especially considering that the voice came from the dark Alice's mouth. _"You? Defeat me?"_, she hollered, before she took a few steps back, ascended the stairs, _"Let me tell you something… Don't even try. Not only will you fail, but I can give you something better."_

"Which would be?", I asked, raising an eyebrow at her, skeptical of what she could be possibly offering to me. I had everything I wanted, was not interested in Alice (at least not enough to have my way with a copy) and like hell was I interested in staying part of that messed up world!

"_Control. Revenge. I could give you the chance to do the same to Mima that she did to you. I can allow you to control her through me, can let you enjoy as she experiences fear."_, replied the dark Alice, still stepping backwards.

I waited until she had reached the throne, sat down on it. My anger increased as I saw how her smirk became even wider, and I watched as she summoned a glass full of what seemed to be wine out of nowhere. She turned on her throne, let her legs dangle over the armrest of the throne, then took a sip from the wine in her glass.

"_Now then… What do you say? Can you possibly resist that what you are made of? That was makes you similar to Mima?"_ "Well, I say… Fuck you.", I replied with a loud snarl. The Unfocused Alice (which I decided to refer this impersonification to as) rose an eyebrow, but continued to smirk. "I'm doing this by my rules, and not yours."

"_Hm. Hm. Very amusing. But I think we started off the wrong way. Let's try again, what do you say?"_, chuckled the Unfocused Alice, tauntingly waving the glass into my direction before she took a long sip from it. She then lowered the glass, licked the red liquid from her lips, revealing sharp canines as she grinned at me.

_~ Music cue: American McGee's Alice – Main Theme ~_

_"I am the Unfocused World, the very being you have been in several times. I can hear everything you say inside me, know everything you do and think, but I cannot respond or communicate to you in any way, as I have no control of what happens inside me."_, began the Unfocused Alice in an amused tone.

_"As I have no shape on my own, I take the shape of something that the one that approaches me associates me with. In your case, this would be Alice Margatroid, the girl which is responsible for the connection between you and me being active. We had it before, but I could not reach you, and you didn't call out to me."_, she continued, taking a sip from the glass in her hands anew.

"I know who you are and how it can be that you look like Alice. A bad copy of her, at least.", I snarled, seeing this as my chance to say something as well. _"Oh goody. But please don't insult me like that... Nobody is perfect. I always give a little touch on my own to the shape I take."_, chuckled the Unfocused Alice, her blue eyes now focused on me.

"Stop babbling now and finally let me go. You are nothing but a problem to me now as long as Mima is this much of a trouble.", I growled, merely one step away from calling onto Alastor. _"How amusing. You think you can tell me what I should do and what not?"_, laughed the Unfocused Alice, waving with her free hand, _"Well, please go on. Amuse me. You're doing a good job at it."_

"Listen, this is not a joke. Let me go at this instant and I won't hurt you. We can solve this without violence. Try being a little more like the person you impersonate.", I snarled. _"No, this wouldn't be any fun. Besides, my offer is still open: Stay part of me and I can allow you to take revenge on Mima. I can't manipulate my insides or anyone inside me, but I could tell you where Mima's part of me is. Enter it, and you can manipulate her to your hearts content."_

"I have a better idea. Let me go at this instant and tell me where Mima's part in the Unfocused World is. In return, I allow you to restore the bond after I defeated Mima.", I offered. The Unfocused Alice rose an eyebrow at my offer, but then huffed. Any signs of the smile she had before was gone.

_"I'm not wasting my time with negotiating with you. You are of too much worth to me. Your mind may be twisted and weak, but it radiates some power I've never felt before. Your mind is weak and twisted, but the power hidden within is too great. I can't allow it to go for even one second. Especially if you want to negate Mima... Her mind is just as twisted. It may not be incredibly powerful like yours, but it is more powerful than many other minds I'm made of."_

Seeing how unamused she was didn't exactly make me happy. It meant that a fight was about to begin. On the other hand, it was the thing the two demon sisters had adviced me to do, as it made sure that the Unfocused World would repel me for a while. A time I would need to defeat Mima without her being able to manipulate me through it.

However, the worst case did happen: My mind was of worth to the Unfocused World, something all of us had hoped would not be the case. I had even denied it to myself, thought that, since I was so much of a wimp, my mind would not be strong and thus, of no worth to the Unfocused World. But apparently, there was some great power in it.

Probably Insanity.

_"In case you're thinking about that insane personality being the strong power in your mind... You're wrong. In fact, I am very sure he is a lot weaker than you. He can only be as strong as you are, but seeing as you've been the personality in charge since centuries, he cannot be stronger than you are, let alone be on par with you. You are the strongest part remaining of the original Chôzen Gekido. There is no doubt."_

I froze, which brought an amused smirk onto the lips of the Unfocused Alice again. _"I see... So I was right. You were thinking about him probably being the strong power I'm feeling."_ I immediately caught myself, narrowed my eyes and glared at the blackhaired Alice sitting upon the throne. "You're real business, hm?", I growled. _"You could say that, Chôzen Gekido. Stop underestimating me."_

The Unfocused Alice laughed a bit, moved her legs and crossed them, however, still let them dangle over the throne's armrest. _"You shouldn't understimate me, honestly. I am just as strong as the minds I am made of. And at this moment, I have minds being part of me that should make even you tremble in fear. Mima Kazami, Yuuka Kazami, Kanako Yasaka, Utsuho Reiuji and the Yatagarasu she ate, Suwako Moriya... And even Yukari Yakumo, your very opposite."_

I cringed, well knowing what the Unfocused World was playing at. There was only one way to know that Yukari and I were the exact opposites of each other, and it was if you were aware about her being the one to create and me being the one to destroy. The Unfocused World knew about me being the so-called 'Destroyer'.

_"Is that enough for you to stop being stupid? Or do you still wish to oppose me? I remind you one last time: The only advantage you can get from this conversation is that you agree with me. The best way out of this is just to agree with me, to which I would allow you to manipulate Mima. Think about it."_ I snarled, bared my teeth, grinded them on another.

"I already did. And it's getting me nowhere. If I'd manipulate Mima, she'd send Yuuka after me. And that would mean my end.", I bellowed, baring my teeth as I increased my snarling. At this, the Unfocused Alice cocked an eyebrow.

_"Hm... Perhaps I should show you once more how well informed I am about everything going on..."_, she muttered, a sick smile passing her lips. "What do you mean?", I grinded out, anger getting the better of me. _"Have you not noticed? Lately, you've had unexplainable anger, anger that always got the better of you. Shall I tell you why?"_

This caught me of guard, made me take a step back. The Unfocused World knew of that, too?! "That was because of Mima, I know that already! Mima has been messing with my mind, and thus I...!" _"Wrong." _I cringed at the sharp hiss, took another step back, however, did not stop being in a battle stance. But now, I eyed my enemy carefully. She knew more than she let me believe at first.

_"In fact, Mima does have nothing to do with this. And neither does your insane side. If Mima would've really triggered what is happening to you, she would've given you that which would lead to her downfall. So no, the anger you are constantly feeling has not been triggered by Mima, your insane side or anyone else. In fact, the only one responsible for it is you alone."_ "WHAT DO YOU MEAN?!", I roared, taking a step forwards again.

_"Oh my. Nice canines you got there."_ I cringed, immediately moved my left, healthy hand to my mouth and put it against my right upper canine. Only to hiss in pain as I cut myself on something sharp. I pulled my left hand back, glared down at it in shock. Blood was flowing from a clean cut on my thumb. A deep cut.

Impossible. I had a human set of teeth, meaning no extreme sharp canines. People like Momiji, who were more of an animal, had, but I was a humanoid Youkai, so I never had those.

A low chuckle pulled me out of my thoughts and let me stare up in shock at the Unfocused Alice sitting upon her throne, laughing to herself. She swung the glass with wine a little, watched it's contents swirl around during her laughter, before she eventually turned back to me.

_"Surprised? Don't tell me you didn't notice your changes?" _"What are you talking about? What is happening to me?", I hissed, taking yet another step towards her again. _"It's actually quite simple. You're turning back."_ "Back into what?!" _"The Insei no Youkai."_

I frowned. "What do you mean? Stop talking in riddles! I am the Insei no Youkai, the Youkai of negativity, Chôzen Gekido!", I roared, one step away from running up the stairs and beating the shit out of that copycat. _"I don't deny that. You are Chôzen Gekido, the Insei no Youkai. However, you are merely a weaker version of him. You are like a shard of a window, a piece of the puzzle. You are not the complete one, but you are returning to be him."_

My eyes widened, and even though my body felt numb for a moment, I quickly tightened my fists again and grinded my teeth again. "What is that supposed to mean?!", I growled, though I felt unsure now. I was returning to be Chôzen? How? How was I supposed to become one who was not only broken, but long dead? Being a shard of the original Chôzen, he was no more. Instead, I, Insanity and my Flame-Soul were. And since we weren't becoming one again, how could I of us three become the original one again?

_"You won't become the original again. That's impossible. However, due to being the biggest shard of him, you are slowly turning more and more into what he has once been. Or rather, you become more like him." _"There is something I want to know, and I think you are the one most likely to tell me. Shikieiki and Yukari wouldn't but you...", I began, only to be interrupted as the Unfocused Alice chuckled.

_"You want to know what everyone of us 'higher beings' like Yakumo, the Yama and I are talking about, right? You remember your time before the path of nihilism now up to when you first started to remember things, but you remember to be never someone else like you are now, right?"_, asked the Unfocused Alice, amused. She then took a long sip from her wine, enjoyed the pregnant pause she was creating.

_"Hm... I am in a good mood. I tell you."_, she replied eventually, turning to me. _"The original Chôzen was a higher being. Someone as powerful as the Yama, if not even more powerful. He was on par with Yukari Yakumo in her original state, being born as part of the same matter that would later on become Yukari Yakumo. In fact, the original Chôzen Gekido was something almighty enough to be considered a Youkai of the species god... Just like Yasaka, Moriya, Hakurei."_

I watched the Unfocused Alice as she chuckled anew, her grin becoming wider. _"You are wondering what a higher being is, right? Well, I am, for my part, a higher being. I get power by making others a part of me. Yukari Yakumo is a higher being, but chose a more mortal existence than others. But the probably best known higher beings are... Yama."_

"Y-yama...?", I repeated. _"Yep. Higher beings are a group of beings with incredible powers. Beings like you, Yukari Yakumo and I... We are exceptions of that group. We are higher beings just because we are exceptions. You and Yukari are both exceptions of Youkai, born with powers strong enough to change everything as it is. You cannot die, Chôzen, because that is part of your existence."_, explained the Unfocused Alice with a smug grin.

_"I was born as a part of a ritual. I was never intended to be created, but just started to exist when too many minds started to create a bigger one. With that, I am an exception as well."_, she continued. She was talkative. But what she was telling me was important, so I saw no reason to stop her from talking.

_"Well... to get back to the topic... You are starting to turn into back into the Insei no Youkai, the higher being. However, you can not become that again, as you are merely a shard, and the other shards are not there to complete what you have been once. Because it is not time."_, she started anew, turning back to her wine glass.

_"As I said before, the original Chôzen had been a higher being. However, you cannot remember that, because you were born with his death. He died to become a 'mortal' being, and that is you. And that is where your memory starts. Well, a while after that."_ She shared a glance with me, madness spreading over her face, amusement. And I merely narrowed my eyes.

"And I am turning more and more into a weaker copy of him? Into him, just without being a higher being?", I asked. _"Yeah. And it just happened that he was a little more Youkai than you. So expect some small changes to yourself in the next time. Those sharp canines you've got now are one of the changes you are about to __experience."_

"You knew me back when I was a higher being. What do I have to expect?", I asked. _"Nothing much, like I said. You'll see. Your appearance won't change much, though."_, spoke the Unfocused Alice, shrugging. "So that's why I'm changing? But why now?", I inquired.

_"Why now? Well, the reason for that is actually a combination of several smaller reasons. You've regained your memories, which awoke the mind of the higher being left inside you, even though you won't notice, as it isn't an own personality. Also, you've become an active part of me, which gave you the connection to another higher being, which strengthened the mind of the higher being left inside of you. And lastly, you've connected your soul to that of Rumia Shisô, an angel of death that is, despite being a humanoid Youkai, a Youkai inside."_

I swallowed the knot inisde my throat. Shit, that was a lot to take.

_"You don't look so well. A lot to swallow, hm? But let me reassure you: It's good that this happens. At least if you're going to face Mima. It will make you stronger."_, chuckled the Unfocused Alice, raising her glass to her lips once more.

This time, however, she let out a scream as a green flame knocked the glass out of her hand, sent it flying through the air. And eventually, the glass shattered on the ground before the throne, the wine inside spilling all across the red carpet.

"Good. Now that was all I needed to know. It's quite a shock, yes... But it won't stop me from challenging you over my freedom. I tried to reason with you. I tried to offer you something that would've been good for both of us, but you denied. Sorry, but I think there is no other way than to fight about my freedom.", I chuckled, grinning myself. Now this was satisfying, seeing the stupid look on the Unfocused Alice's face.

Her lips curled up in a snarl, displeasure clearly written onto her features. _"And here I thought we were getting friendly with each other. I even gave you informations others refused to give to you." _"Sorry, my friends are back in Gensokyo, waiting for me to return with no connection to you anymore so that I can save Gensokyo from Mima's wrath."

_"So we are not friends, hm? Then this makes us enemies, you know? Do you still wish to fight me, a higher being?"_ "Now more than ever. I don't fear you, not anymore. Knowing that I have once been a higher being myself just opened my eyes: You're not as great as you pretend to be. If I could be part of your group, I'm seriously worried about just how exactly you are 'higher' than others.", I snickered, taunting the bad copy of Alice.

I watched how she rose from her throne, enraged. "You talk too much, you know? But thanks for opening my eyes. I'm more sure than ever that I can not only defeat you and gain freedom, but also can kick Mima's sorry ass around. She chose the wrong walking enigma to pick on.", I shouted, watching as her anger rose. I was making progress.

_"Fine! Fine, you just want to be kicked around, don't you? Well then, let me fulfill your desire!"_, roared the Unfocused Alice as she jumped off the ground and hovered before the throne. "Please do that. I'll show you the opposite.", I chuckled, going back into the battle stance.

Yukari, Shikieiki... Somehow, I didn't feel angry at them for holding this kind of information back. They should've known, though, that I was about to find out eventually, especially now that I was changing back into a 'mortal', weaker copy of the original Chôzen they had talked about to much. His death had been my birth. Not exactly what I'd call the birth of something greater, but oh well.

_"KYAAARGH!"_, roared the Unfocused Alice, throwing her hands into the air.

Before my eyes, she changed a little. The red band in her hair had black hearts on it after her shout, her clothes, which had been a black version of Alice's before, becoming longer. Her dress now reached beyond her ankles, turned into what appeared to be a black and red version of the dress Yukari usually wore, hearts of the other color scattered across it.

Two black silk gloves that reached up to her ellbows had appeared on her, she had black gems as earrings, and held a staff with a red gem at it's top, it's shape that of a heart. _**"And just like that, Alice became the new queen of hearts." **_**"Sick thought, but that's a new version of the ending for that fairytale. I kinda ****like it, but fear what's to come."**

I almost cringed when I heard my two other personalities speak after so long, but found myself agreeing with them. Especially with Insanity's last thought. I too, feared what was to come. I had foreseen the Unfocused Alice using the original Alice's attacks (which I still didn't know if it would or not), but I hadn't foreseen her becoming the queen of hearts.

_"Prepare to be beaten into a pulp. I offered you to solve this in a way that would've helped both of us, but you refused."_, called out the Unfocused Alice alias queen of hearts. "That's my line, copycat!", I retorted, taking a few steps back. Which turned out to be my best decision up to that point when the Unfocused Alice used her first attack.

I jumped out of the way of the three thick, red lasers and dove behind the pillar to my right, which shielded me from the lasers. _**"You brought that upon yourself!" **_**"I can't disagree. I won't be able to help you with this, so don't expect me to do so. Good luck." **_"Thanks."_, I thought with a chuckle. Well, as bad as the situation was, it was also kind of exciting. And what had Insanity said not too long ago?

...What's the point of life if you can't get excited?

_~ Chôzen against Alice, the queen of hearts! This just calls for: Alice Madness Returns - Combat theme ~_

**16 hours, 33 minutes and 20 seconds left...**

As soon as the lasers died down, I jumped out of my hiding place, made a somersault, and stopped in between the two big pillars on the red carpet, my gaze immediately focused on the Unfocused Alice. She dropped to the ground and rushed towards me, darkred energy flowing through her right arm.

She pushed the first forwards, which I blocked with my own right arm, covered in green energy. The different kind of energies created a small explosion, which threw both of us backwards. However, while the Unfocused Alice managed to land in front of the throne, I hit the large wooden doors behind me with a loud noise, pain shooting through me.

I fell to the ground and onto my knees, growled, but then stumbled to my feet again, ignoring the small moment when I lost my balance again. The Unfocused Alice stormed towards me with incredible speed, but a few coordinated movements were enough to avoid the punches she threw at me.

I grabbed her wrist during her last movement, pulled her towards me and made sure to hit my ellbow especially deep into her stomach, even lowering myself a bit to do so. During the moment of nausea she had after that, I smashed my fist into her chest with enough power to throw her through the room into the stairs in front of the throne.

She remained for a few seconds inside the crater, growling in pain. That was my chance to land another hit, but I had underestimated her regeneration and merely punched the ground when she rolled aside. A foot hit my ankles and knocked me over, causing me to fall forwards, my forehead hitting the edge of a stair.

I screamed out in pain as my head bounced off the stone stair, a deep imprint on it, which didn't get any better when the Unfocused Alice grabbed the hair on the back of my head and slammed it back into the stairs, this time with enough force for the stairs to crumble and blood to gash out of my forehead. And, if I hadn't known it better, I heard my skull crack a little.

Her fault with that move, however, was to let go of my head after she slammed it into the stairs. Because that allowed me to move, despite my sudden disorientation and nausea. I kicked, despite not seeing anything, and interestingly my foot did hit something: Her lower stomach.

When she doubled over, I swung my legs as hig as possible, hoping to hit her despite my disorientation. My left foot missed, but my right one did connect with her face, throwing her backwards and onto her back. I rose until I was on all fours, crawled over her and sat down on her stomach.

My sight had returned, but I still felt weird due to my head breaking into those stairs. In that moment, I could only hope that I wouldn't have any permanent damages from that attack, or the several ones I had been through over the last four years.

With her below me, pinned down, I was free to hit her as I wanted. Swinging my left fist first, I hit the left side of her head and knocked it sidewards. She glared back at me, which turned out to be another fault of hers, because she allowed me to hit the other side of her head with my right fist. My bony fist.

Even though there was a cracking sound, I knew that it was not from her head but from my fist. Not really exciting, but whatever. She glared back, allowed me to hit the left side of her head again, digging my fist into her cheek. And then, as my right fist hit her again, even she screamed out. Maybe more in shock than in pain, I couldn't say for sure, but I enjoyed it nonetheless. Both her scream and how her head snapped sidewards as my fist, charged with negative energy, hit her.

This shock had been enough for her to act again, though, as she threw me off her with surprising strength. My back impacted with the ground first, but I luckily managed to avoid hitting my head again. When I looked up, I found the Unfocused Alice above me, glaring down at me.

She didn't seem to be hurt, which didn't surprise me: Gengetsu and Mugetsu had mentioned that the Unfocused World was an invincible being, which could only tire out rather than being hurt or being killed. But she didn't exactly show signs of exhaustion yet... It was a powerful being, yes, but if she didn't get exhausted soon, I would be the first one to get knocked out...

_"You think that is enough? Pitiful!"_, growled my enemy, glaring down at me. And then, she surprised me by pulling out a knife from her dress. It was a simple butcher knife with a beautiful engravement... But definitely way more dangerous and sharp than a normal one!

_"Off with your head..."_

I gasped when she presented the knife to me, experimentally swinging it a few times. And when a murderous, mad grin spread across her lips, I snarled and only wanted to get the hell away from where I was on the ground. Unfortunately, she was faster.

By moving my head a little, I managed to avoid the knife she swung with incredible grace and skill by merely an inch, which caused it to embed itself in the stone next to me. And that assured me of the danger that this knife was: Strong and sharp enough to cut through stone.

With her being right above me, raising my right leg allowed me to burrow my knee deep into her stomach, and then, by moving my leg sidewards, I pushed her off me. I rolled aside and stumbled to my knees, my mind only set on getting away from her and the knife.

Now, of course, using Alastor would have made this fight 'fair' again... If Alastor was only a little faster and mobile. But as Alastor was a larger blade, larger than a simple knife, the Unfocused Alice could move faster and could avoid my sword easier than I would be able to avoid her knife. Of course, with Alastor being longer than the knife, I had a far greater reach... Not that this was exactly an advantage with her speed.

So no Alastor. In a fight against another sword, a sword like it's brother Tyrfing, Alastor was a great weapon and made a lot of things easier... And the fact that the chains were pretty long and flexible made it a great weapon to trap the enemy. That would make it a great weapon against that knife, on the other hand... But the fact that Alastor had a disadvantage against this knife was enough for me to decide against using it.

Then again, if the blade with speed or the blade with reach had the advantage depended on the wielders of both.

I brought some distance between me and the impersonification of Alice, not eager to get into the knife's path, watched as she rose and smirked at me, swinging her knife a little bit as if to scare me. And I was scared, scared to get cut with a knife sharp enough to cut stone.

When she rushed at me, holding the knife backhanded (which assured me that she knew how to handle that thing) I jumped backwards, avoiding the first horizontal slice of that thing, then the vertical one as she swung the knife upwards, missing my nose by a few inches.

I threw my entire weight backwards, backflipping out of the way of that knife. Sadly, not like I wanted to. My try to kick her during it, a move I had seen Rumia do a few times, ended with me missing the Unfocused Alice's face. And instead, her knife hit my left leg, slashed through it's skin, a burning pain shooting through my body. Enough pain for my left hand, the one I had shifted my entire weight onto during my backflip, to give in.

I snarled as I hit the ground and rolled on it, still focused on getting out of the knife's reach. Especially because I now had the disadvantage. _"Pitiful, like I said."_, sneered the Unfocused Alice, dashing towards me again, a trail of darkness following her as she moved.

I rolled out of the way as she swung the knife down, pushed myself off the ground with enough power to throw me into the air. I twirled, moved until I was in a position paralell to the ground, and rested my feet against the pillar I had hid behind before.

Pushing myself off it, I charged towards the annoying copycat, twirled again... And my right foot connected with her chest, forcing all air out of her. I pushed myself off, threw my weight back and backflipped in midair, making sure to pull my left foot up. It hit her wrist, send the knife flying... And before I landed on my feet, I heard how the knife embedded itself into the ceiling above us.

_"Damn you..."_, cursed the black Alice, glaring shortly up to her knife. I grinned, relaxed after realising that the knife was no problem anymore. "Sorry, but I am just an insensitive asshole.", I commented, unable to hold the grin back as I charged at her.

She blocked my fist with her forearm, grabbed my collar and pulled me up into the air, before she threw me over her shoulder into the throne, which collapsed as I impacted with it. Dust was whirled up in the same moment that pain shot through me, but nothing compared to having your head slammed through stairs.

As I rose from the ground, I finally became aware of the red liquid that ran down my forehead, which I quickly wipped away before it found it's way into my eyes. But all the while, I had my eyes focused on the Unfocused Alice, not wanting to let my guard down unnecessarily.

She threw herself at me, just like I had predicted, but a quick movement was enough for her to fly past me. Getting away from the collapsed throne, I glared over my shoulder at her as she rose from the ground and focused back on me.

Suddenly, she spun around and pushed her right arm forwards, sending a laser after me that grazed my shoulder and threw me off balance. I stumbled and fell, rolled over the ground, but eventually landed on my feet again in a crouched position.

_"You won't get away with this, Chôzen Gekido!"_

She spat my name with incredible anger, but I knew it still wasn't enough for her to be mad enough at me to just leave me be after I defeated her. If I managed to, that was...

She pushed her other fist forwards, send a new laser at me, which I avoided by diving behind the pillars again. In her anger, she summoned a few more, which was of course pointless due to me hidden, but their purpose seemed to be to blow off anger rather than to hurt me.

I waited until all of the lasers had stopped, then peeked around the pillar I was behind. Only to come face to face with her. The headbutt threw me off balance yet another time, and due to the open wound on my forehead, it wasn't really making anything better, the disorientation returning.

A neat little side effect was that her face was now stained with my blood, which didn't make it anymore appealing. Perhaps if it had been the real Alice, MY Alice, then the thought of her being drenched in my blood would've been more exciting...

...I know that this was a sick thought, but still...

_"You can run, but you can't hide!"_, called out the Unfocused Alice as she threw herself at me again, pinning me to the ground as she landed atop me and pulled me down with her. Much like I had done before, she proceeded to hit my face... Or rather, pulled both of her hands back. And I could only watch in shock as they turned into icky red claws that looked like intestines.

_"Go to sleep, Chôzen! I will await you there...!"_, she screamed in a high, distorted voice, right before she slammed her claws down... Missing my head on both sides. At first, I had thought that she had missed me... But then, it turned out that she had done that on purpose.

Her head hovered above mine, her face nearing it. And then, she opened her mouth. Wide. Wider. Several rows of sharp teeth became visible as her mouth opened wider than I had ever thought to be possible. And then, an oozing red liquid flew from her throat. Blood.

Not wanting to feel that blood on my body (since it also made a suspicious sizzling sound) I trashed around, tried to get her off me. And then, someone saved me that I had not thought of.

Alastor.

The blade of guilt appeared in my hand all of sudden, the heavy chains placing themselves around my arm. Heavy chains that would come to my advantage just a second later.

I swung my left arm upwards and closed my eyes, knowing what was to come. The heavy chain hit my face, landed right on my nose, but fulfilled it's purpose: It had been thrown over the Unfocused Alice's head.

Swinging my wrist, I let go of the blade and grabbed the chain, pulled on it. And as the chain was pulled backwards, it laid around the Unfocused Alice's throat and pulled her backwards, off me. And just as enough space was there, I moved my leg up and kicked her off me.

She hit the ground a good distance away from me, but didn't stay there. Instead, she rose in an eerie way, not using her hands to rise to her feet. And as she stood, her mouth closed again, she narrowed her eyes at me. And then, in a scary manner, opened her mouth, allowing the blood finally to flow free in a thick, disgusting stream.

_**"Ew...!"**_, I heard my Flame-Soul comment, but didn't say anything about that myself. Over the past four years, and especially the last days, I had seen way more disgusting and scary things. Including the horrible illusions of Mima and Yuuka, and the horrible transformations of both Elly and Kurumi.

Eventually, as the red stream ended, she closed her mouth again, a thick pool of blood to her feet. Her hands still looked like claws as she took a few steps back, moved backwards to the broken throne, stood before it...

And then extended her arms to the sides, the mad grin returning to her lips.

I watched in utter horror and disgust how a long arm extended from the hive-like thing she had come out of, watched as it laid around her lower body and attached to it, enveloped her up to the hip in that disgusting matter it was made of. And then, pulled her up into the air, began to swing around with her at it's end.

She had attached to that thing. Why, I didn't know then, but I knew already that things would change from that moment on. I couldn't know if it was just to recover, to increase her strength or to do other horrible things...

...but I would never find out.

All of sudden, something fast and blue appeared in my vision, dropped through the ceiling above the hive-like thing and landed right atop her, slamming her into the ground. The blue thing moved again, pushed itself off the queen of hearts she stood on and dashed towards me.

I rose my arms to cover myself, but found myself surprised when the thing landed on my shoulders... And I found myself staring at white panties for a second, right before they vanished again. The blue thing backflipped after pushing off my shoulders, a pale and slender hand grabbing the knife embedded into the ceiling as it passed it.

And then, the queen of hearts, the Unfocused Alice, screamed in terror and pain.

Her own knife was stabbed through her head, stabbed into the back of her head with enough strength for it to appear at it's front, right in between her eyes.

Immediately, she trashed aroud, threw the blue thing off her as the arm she had attached to began to swing left and right, hit her into the walls left and right to the throne, then pulled her through the ground, leaving back a large gap in between the throne room and the throne itself, before it slammed her into the ground with her back first... And with that, slammed the entire knife through her head, blood splattering everywhere.

It was a sick sight, especially as she finally came to an end right in the middle of the pool of blood she had vomitted before, the knife now lying aside her in it... Right in front of the broken throne, beneath the hive-like thing she was attached to.

...but it was over. The Unfocused World was not dead, that was impossible, as it was an invincible being... but I had won this fight. No matter what, that must have been enough pain to make her suffer endlessly. And Mugetsu and Gengetsu had mentioned that she would give up then... It, I mean.

_~ Music fades out ~_

Meanwhile, I had caught the blue thing that had killed her after it had been thrown into my direction.

"...Sick.", I commented eventually, right before I placed the girl in the blue dress on the ground softly. "Maybe, but I did save you. You owe me now, Gekilldo.", huffed Alice, a grin upon her lips. She was now stained in blood, blood of the queen of hearts that had looked exactly like her...

**"Now that is the ending I saw coming! A new Alice kills the Alice that has become the queen of hearts... It's an endless cycle, every Alice will become the queen of hearts, only to be killed by the next Alice, which then takes her place..."** _"I disagree... I don't think it works that way. It's cruel... Maybe that is how it would work, but we cannot say for sure... This part of the fairytale has been, after all, never confirmed..."_

"What are you doing here, Alice? And how did you get here?", I asked the girl before me, unsure about her sudden appearance. Upon hearing my question, an unsure smile spread across her face, followed by a light blush.

"I don't know for sure...", she admitted, crossing her arms behind her back as her blush increased, "...I suddenly had this feeling that you needed my help. I immediately entered the Unfocused World, ignoring Marisa and... Found myself near here. And when I saw you fighting... this replica of me... I knew you need my help..."

I watched her for a few seconds after that, couldn't hold back the smile that suddenly spread over my lips. And then, I embraced her, ignoring that she was stained in blood. "Thanks. I guess I would've really lost without you... And you just did Gensokyo a great favor. Thanks to you, Alice, my bond with the Unfocused World is now cut... I can now hunt down Mima...", I whispered, unable to hold back my glee.

"No problem... After all, I hate you, Gekilldo...", replied Alice, surprisingly hugging me back. And that made the moment even better.

But as with every great moment in my life, it lasted only temporarily, made place for something worse than before. This time, in shape and voice of a dead Alice. _"You think it's over, do you…?"_

Both Alice and I flinched, let go of one another and turned towards the Unfocused Alice. But she still remained dead on the ground, not moving a little bit, the knife still aside her. "Be careful…", I muttered and pushed Alice behind me, wanting to protect her from anything that was to come.

Just as I was about to make a step towards the dead queen of hearts, the hive-like thing fell off the ceiling, impacted on the throne and crushed it finally, right before the wall behind the throne broken open, the hive-like thing rolling into the darkness of a giant hole.

Only seconds after that, the arm the Unfocused Alice had attached to moved again, rose and twitched, but the Unfocused Alice herself remained dead, even as the arm she was attached to slowly began to follow the hive-like thing it belonged to.

It was gross to see how it vanished inside the large hole, pulled the Unfocused Alice, still dead, down with it. And in just a few seconds, they were gone. "I don't like this…", I muttered, thinking of her last words. She had said it wasn't over yet…

"That thing is still alive…?", asked Alice, unsure about what she had just witnessed. "That thing, Alice, was the Unfocused World in your shape, a test for me. If I surpassed it, it would leave me alone for a while, would cut my connection to it. Which then would allow me to hunt down Mima without her manipulating me…", I explained, my eyes still on that hole the Unfocused Alice had vanished through.

"It seems it isn't over yet. I have to end this, though…", I grumbled, before I took a step towards the hole. Only for an arm to lay itself around mine. "Then I'll help you! As much as you want to, you can't win this alone!", she scolded me in her usual Margatroid-fashion. Which made me smile. "Fine. But don't die on me.", I chuckled, somewhat amused by Alice's behavior.

I had long given up to reason with women in Gensokyo. I had never won an argument, neither with Nanatsu or Rumia, nor with Reimu or anybody else. The only way to get on their good side was to agree with them… And in most cases, they were right anyways.

With Alice in tow, I dashed towards the large gap in the ground that divided us from the throne and pushed myself off the ground. Alice had jumped onto my back, which I first felt after I landed on the other side of the gap when the weight had increased compared to before. I glanced over my shoulder shortly, nodded, and then, with Alice still on my back, jumped into the hole that the Unfocused World had vanished into.

For a while, I was just falling into darkness, sliding down an endless tunnel, Alice on my back. Her soft breathing kept me calm as the darkness enveloped us, seemed to swallow us and everything around us. It was her soft breathing in my ear that prevented me from going crazy.

In the end, I found myself once more aroused by the thought of Alice being my mate, the only woman I should ever be with. But like with Koakuma, this was wrong. Desire, nothing more, no love behind it. Only sick one.

When the tunnel ended all of sudden, I almost lost my balance, especially due the actually quite little additional weight Alice was. Little, but enough to do so. However, after a front flip, I landed on what I thought to be ground, Alice still safely on my back.

I heard how Alice took a breath, apparently about to say something, but she never did so as I rose from my crouched position and glared around. I was standing on a flying rock in a large black nothingness, several more of those rocks hovering around around this one spot, creating a large circle around it.

"Hey, careful there, Gekilldo!", complained Alice as she glared at me over my shoulder, yet still held onto me tightly. "Quiet… Something about this isn't right…", I whispered, my eyes darting around, trying to spot a sign of the Unfocused Alice or the large hive-like thing she had been attached to.

I didn't know if I even had to look for her anymore, after all, she had appeared to be quite dead. However, as she was a part of the Unfocused World, I knew I couldn't abandon searching for her, as she could still be alive due to her orignal part being still alive.

"I know what you mean, but that is not an excuse for being rude!", huffed Alice, before she leaned past my shoulder and glanced around as well, "…Where is it? It should be somewhere around here…"

I agreed with her in silence. The Unfocused World had vanished through that tunnel, but I knew that it hadn't been fleeing. I knew it was luring us into a trap, or at least into an area where it had new advantages. But why was it nowhere in sight?

"Hold onto me tightly…", I muttered over my shoulder, but gave her no time to increase her grip on me. Instead, I pushed myself off the rock we flew on, jumped through the air onto the next one. Alice gasped slightly, but eventually tightened her hold onto me as I jumped off the next one. As I did, I glared at the lower half of the rocks, almost expecting the Unfocused World to hang from one of them, especially the one we had landed on. But it was still nowhere in sight.

But it's voice soon echoed anew.

"_You think that was it, right Gekido? You think just because you and that pitiful woman have defeated my impersonification of her means that I am done with you? WRONG!"_, echoed the distorted voice, now no longer a hint of Alice's in it.

"Where is it?", whispered Alice into my right ear, her hot breath tickling my earlobe. "Alice is not pitiful!", I shouted back, ignoring the girl on my back. _"She is, Gekido, and you know that. All those who are not one of us, not one of us higher beings, are merely pitiful, weak, easy to break…"_ "You're wrong!", I roared, my eyes still darting around in hope to find a hint of the Unfocused World's new shape.

I was sure it had one, now that the Alice shape was defeated. The changed voice assured me of that. But where it was and how it looked like now, I didn't and couldn't know. "Hey… I think it's… below…", breathed Alice eventually into my ear, pointing over to the edge of the rock.

Following her hint, I stepped up to the edge of the rock and carefully glanced over it, down into the deep abyss below. Darkness greeted me, in connection to a white swirl in the middle of this nothingness. And just as I stared at it, the Unfocused World's new shape emerged from it.

In nothing other than shock, I stared at the weird thing that left the abyss, a giant beast that looked like horrible demons fused together. It was completely black, some white and green stripes on it's body. It was huge, larger than the human village, it's head alone the size of the Hakurei Shrine. Even Youkai Mountain looked tiny compared to it.

It's right arm looked like a giant crab claw, black gears sticking out of it at the shoulder, while it's left arm looked like a giant arm with four fingers at it's hand. The lower body of the beast ended in a large amount of arms with crippled hands, and giant black wings extended from it's back, merely black bones without skin in between them.

It's head as plain gross. Not as gross as Elly's had been, but still pretty gross, since no neck was connecting the body and the head, the head just went over into the body at the chin. A single, black horn stuck in its forehead, sharp and pointy, a single curve inside it at the half. It's red eyes stared into my soul, glowing red lights that moved and acted like flames.

"What… is that thing?", asked Alice after a moment of silence, her mouth wide open. As was mine. "I think… that's the Unfocused World…", I muttered trying to find the upper end of the collosus, as the rock I stood on was flying at the height of the gross things chest.

"_This shall be your end, Chôzen Gekido."_, echoed voice anew, snapping me out of my shock. "You wish… Just because you became uglier doesn't mean I give up now.", I growled up to the beast, unsure if it could even hear me, considering how small I was compared to it.

"_You think so, right? You think of yourself as too high, Chôzen Gekido! Just because you have once been a higher being doesn't mean that you are on one level with me! You'll never be!"_, shouted the giant thing, right before it rose it's right hand and swung it over all of the rocks to its right.

Just in time, I pushed myself off the ground, Alice still holding onto my back, and landed on the other side of the hand, safe from the swipe. "Hold onto me Alice… I'll fight that thing now, but I can't watch out that you're okay at the same time, so you have to wach out yourself.", I muttered over my shoulder, my glare still on the giant beast hovering before us.

"_I won't let you go, Chôzen Gekido. Your mind is too powerful…"_, echoed the voice of the Unfocused World. I shared another glance with Alice, who nodded, and then, turned back to the Unfocused World in the state that Alice and I later called the "Hybrid shape" or "Wonderland shape", the later one a small hint towards it formerly being the "queen of hearts".

"I may not be able to beat you… Alone, that is! But with Alice, you will succumb to us!", I shouted, going into a battle stance, Alice's grip onto my shoulders becoming stronger. And just like that, my fight against the Unfocused World began anew.

_~ Chôzen and Alice against Wonderland! Music: American McGee's Alice - Final Battle With The Red Queen ~_

**15 hours, 49 minutes and 50 seconds remaining...**

The hybrid leaned forwards and a mouth opened right above the place where it's neck should have been, a giant laser errupting from it. Jumping off the rock I stood on, I brought myself and Alice out of the danger that this laser presented. I heard how the rock shattered behind me, debris flying everywhere, only to suddenly stop in their path and gather back into the rock they had fornerly been.

At the same time, Alice and I landed on the rock aside that, ready for another jump. I knew I had to be careful in that fight, more careful than I had been before, because I now had to protect Alice as well, not just myself.

I wouldn't allow Alice to be hurt. Even though she was now technically not "my" Alice anymore, but Marisa's, my feelings of hate towards Alice hadn't changed. She still was the person I hated the most. And as such, I would not allow any harm to befall her that I could prevent.

A second jump propelled me through the air, just in time to avoid a punch from the Unfocused World Hybrid. Alice didn't say a thing, didn't scream, she merely held onto me. At the moment, she couldn't help me, but I was sure that she would ulimately be the key to my victory against the Unfocused World.

As I landed again, I decided to return the favor eventually, and readied myself for an attack. Twirling around myself, I charged negative energy into my right arm, then stopped the movement and pushed my bony fist forwards, a green bullet flying towards the hybrid.

It found it's goal, hit the hybrid into the face, but the damage remained unnoticeable, the thing didn't even flinch. Instead, it reached back and swung it's left fist forwards. And I saw another chance for an attack there.

The moment that the fist hit the side of the rock and broke it apart, I jumped onto the arm and ran up on the giant, only focused on reaching it's head, which I believed to be it's weak spot. Alice had realised that as well, apparently, as she didn't protest and didn't declare me as a maniac for doing such a risky move.

I didn't stop as I reached the ellbow, but came to a sliding stop, a bulge in the way of my further movements. I jumped off the arm, landed on a bulge on it's chest, and jumped back onto the arm from there, landing on top of the bulge that had formerly blocked my way.

The Unfocused World hybrid tried to hit me with it's crab-like claw, but missed when I jumped onto it and used it as a platform to reach the head. And that was when Alice first became useful again. I threw her into the air, landed on top of the giant's head in meantime and punched my charged fist into it, causing the huge beast to growl and shriek.

At the same time, Alice summoned a whole army of lance-carrying dolls, which she then commanded to attack. They followed me, slammed their lances into the head of the hybrid, cheered a little… And then, exploded.

The shockwave of that explosion sent me high into the air again, where I caught Alice and placed her on my back again, only to then land back on a rock hovering around the hybrid. "Nice!", cheered Alice, grinning over her own shoulder at the beast behind me.

I nodded, but knew already that it wasn't over yet. Such a simple attack was nothing for the Unfocused World, it would just shake it off. And it did. Swinging it's arms a little, it waved away the smoke that the explosions of the dolls had left behind, and then swung her monstrous arms down. To my surprise, Alice jumped off my shoulders and into the air above, then landed on my shoulders and presented the knife the Unfocused Alice had formerly used.

She swung the vorpal blade horizontally, slashed into the monstrous arms with it. Blood rained down on us as the creature, the hybrid, pulled it's arms back and shrieked. And just like that, Alice dropped off my shoulders and held onto my back again. "Let's go!", she commanded, pointing to the next rock. I nodded, still surprised at what had just happened, and then jumped onto the rock Alice had pointed at.

_"Damn you...!"_, I heard the Unfocused World scream, just before it bowed down and glared at us. In that moment, several arms broke through it's back, red stream emitted by their palms, and the beast opened it's mouth again. The same red steam left it's throat, a smell of rotten flesh filling my nose. I growled as I smelled the disgusting stench, but then focused more energy into my right arm and changed my course, now running towards it's face.

The hybrid shrieked when my fist impacted with it's face, reeled backwards and held it's face. Alice cheered and pumped a fist into the air, while I wasn't as excited. Just because it was hit once didn't mean it was beaten. And I was right.

As it opened it's eyes again, the Unfocused World let out an inhuman scream. It's body opened up and a thin, red laser burst forth, cutting right through the rock I stood on. Grabbing Alice's legs and putting them aroud my waist, I dashed for the edge of the rock and jumped onto the next one.

"That thing sure can take a lot...", murmured Alice into my ear as I dashed over the next rock and then jumped again. "What did you expect? It's a higher being!", I exclaimed, avoiding another one of those lasers. "Still...", grumbled Alice, before she swung her right arm forwards, summoning more dolls filled with gunpowder.

I waited until they impacted with the Unfocused World and stunned it for a moment, then jumped off the rock and towards the giant beast. "Alice!", I exclaimed, followed by the puppeteer swinging her arms forwards, thin strings flowing out, curling around the beasts arms. Using those strings, Alice pulled us towards the beast, and as we were near it, she let them vanish.

I landed on the beasts head, swung my fist down and discharged another bolt of negative energy into the beast, while Alice jumped off my shoulders and landed before me. She extended her arms to the sides, thin strings of magic appearing once more, which lashed out and cut through the arms that emitted the red steam.

As blood of the Unfocused World splattered everywhere, I grabbed Alice by the waist and placed her on my shoulder, then jumped back onto the rock nearby. As the Unfocused World trashed around, I placed Alice aside me and stared at her with the most serious face I could put on in this moment of glee.

I put my hands onto her shoulders, narrowed my eyes at her. "One final strike, Alice. We just need one strong attack that knocks it out cold.", I growled, glaring over my shoulder at the hybrid, "Do you have an idea...?" Alice shook her head, her right hand playing a little with the thin strings she had used to cut off the arms on the back of the Unfocused World.

And then, I got an idea. "That's it!", I exclaimed, grabbing Alice's right hand and pulling it to the height of my face. "W-what?!", she asked in shock, while I grinned. "You use those strings to control your dolls, right?", I asked, to which Alice only nodded. I let go of her hand and turned to the beast.

"Control me."

Alice gasped behind me, an unsure frown on her face. "What?", she asked, "Why?"

I turned to glance over my shoulder at her. "Do you know why I channel negative energy only through my right arm, rather than both?", I asked, to which she shook her head. "Overcharging my body with negative energy makes it numb and limp. Technically, I could discharge an incredible amount of energy into an enemy if I could control my body during the time I have it overcharged with energy, but I can't move.", I explained.

"I can charge my body to the point where it starts to glow with green light, but anything beyond that makes it numb and limp, no muscle moving anymore. And that's where you come in.", I added, grinning at her.

And her face lit up.

"So you want me to control your limp body like I would control a doll or a puppet?", she asked. And I nodded, the smirk on my lips widening. "Exactly. Think you can do that?", I replied. She nodded, the grin now appearing on her lips as well.

I nodded as well, turning towards the giant that now had turned towards us again. "Only one chance, Alice. Don't mess this up!", I called out, already channeling negative energy through my veins. "As if.", she called back, crossing her arms in front of her body, the magic strings attached to her fingers swinging wildly.

The moment that I jumped off the ground, I felt how the thin strings attached to me gently, totally unlike the brutal way they had cut off the arms of the hybrid before. Five strings attached per hand, one on each of my shoulders, two to my feet, my legs, my forearms and one to my head. Additionally, one attached to my lower lip, and one to each of my eyelids.

But I still had control. But not for long.

I gathered more negative energy from the area around me, growling as all of my muscles tensed, at the same time narrowing my eyes as my skin slowly began to give off green steam. And only seconds later, the steam vanished and was replaced by a bright green glow that blinded even me. I finally closed my eyes, well knowing that I would no longer be able to open them on my own.

And then, when I pumped even more negative energy through my veins, everything became numb and my muscles relaxed. I could still feel, but without seeing and unable to move, I felt pretty helpless. And the helplessness soon changed into another feeling. A feeling that was pretty weird.

_~ Music change: Chôzen Gekido's theme song: A2 - Chosen One ~_

My eyes opened on their own, my sight returned, and my body began to move on it's own. The green glow had vanished, instead, I was surrounded in a thin layer of darkness... because the light I now emitted was strong enough to negate any light around me. Not that there was much, but if you would've seen me, you would've felt weird, as if you were blind. I wasn't surrounded by black, but instead, I was surrounded by the absence of light.

My body danced left when the Unfocused World swung it's crab claw down, was guided by the strings that had attached to me. I felt like I was during a free fall, my limbs moving on their own as Alice guided them with the grace and skill only a puppeteer like her could move them with.

Even though I could not turn my head, I knew she still stood on the same rock I had jumped off, was focused entirely on moving me, her doll. My limp arms flailed around as Alice moved me, let me rush past the other fist of the giant, before she let me duck below a laser by letting the strings attached to my upper body loose.

A sudden pull made my body upright again, then pulled me up until I was flying high above the Unfocused World. The string attached to my lower lip kept my mouth shout and the ones attached to my eyelids kept my eyes open as every other string suddenly became loose. I was really in free fall that moment, my hands above my head, balled into fists.

The Unfocused World opened it's mouth and it's body, lasers grazing me and flying past me, followed by the right arm of it missing me by mere inches. Despite being in a situation of utter helplessness, unable to move my own body as long as it was overcharged with negative energy, I felt secure, felt calm. Because I trusted Alice. Because I knew that she moved me with ease and skill only she had. Every move she made me do was timed and precise, no centimeter too far.

And as such, the finisher to this fight was powerful and skilled as well.

My fists swung down, hammered into the head of the Unfocused World's wonderland shape as I landed atop it's head. I channeled all of the energy I had stored in my body through them, channeled the energy right into the hybrids head.

Had I been able to move and see it's face, I would've seen how green light shot out of it's eyes and mouth. But merely hearing it's scream of utter suffering satisfied me. Beneath me, I could feel how it trashed around, scratched it's own face as the energy inside it became torment.

And even before the last bit of energy had left my body, I knew that I had won. That Alice and I had made it.

Control returned and I quickly jumped off the hybrids head as it still trashed around. In midair, I felt how the strings tensed up, right before I was pulled backwards. Glancing over my left shoulder, I found Alice pulling me towards her, a satisfied smirk upon her lips.

Turning in midair, just as the strings detached from me, I landed in a crouching position next to Alice, grabbed her and carried her bridal style. And with her in my arms, I pushed off the rock we stood on and back towards the tunnel from which we had come from. Behind me, I could hear explosions, and upon turning my head to look over my shoulder, I found how the bulges on the hybrid's body exploded into a purple mass.

When I landed inside the tunnel, Alice still in my arms, I immediately started running, not liking the way how everything around us shook, nor how the rocks that had been flying around in that nothingness fell down into it. By the time I had reached the upper end, this time not focusing on Alice's breathing or the darkness around us, everything was shaking so intense that I had problems standing.

And just as I left the tunnel, the purple mass that the wonderland shape of the Unfocused World had exploded into errrupted from that tunnel.

I placed Alice on the ground gently, then turned towards the purple mass, which began to gather high above the hole into a giant cloud with a purple skull sticking out of it. _"Damn you, Gekido... Margatroid...!"_, snarled the skull, before it suddenly descended onto the ground, turning back into the shape of the queen of hearts; the black Alice.

"Still not giving up?", I asked, raising an eyebrow at the Unfocused Alice. But she merely snarled at me and took a step back._ "Even I know when I had enough...!"_, she growled, but the disgust was pretty obvious. "Great. I was just about to beat you again.", I chuckled, ignoring the pain and the exhaustion, mainly because I didn't want to show it to her. I wouldn't give her that satisfaction.

In reality, I was not able to beat her once more. I had problems standing upright, to be honest.

"Now, would you please hold your side of the deal?", I commented, even though I knew there was no such thing as a deal. _"You're both free to go. In fact, I don't even want to see your disgusting faces inside me anymore! Get the hell out of me...!"_, growled the Unfocused Alice, raising her lower lip as her snarl increased.

"Just me. Alice has nothing to do with this. Release me, let me defeat Mima, and then you can make me part of you again.", I retorted, taking a step forwards. _"Just you then."_, was the reply of the Unfocused World's impersonification, _"But like hell I will make you part of me again! I don't even want your goddamn power anymore! Get the hell out of my sight, Gekido!"_

This actually surprised me. Before, the Unfocused World had sounded like a power-hungry maniac, but at that moment, it was so disgusted by me beating it that it didn't even want my power anymore. That wasn't a bad thing, in a sense, as the worst case scenario had been that the Unfocused World made me part of it again during a fight with Mima. But apparently, disgust was stronger that the hunger for might.

The Unfocused Alice rose her right hand, which by the way was still a pretty malformed claw, and behind me, I heard the large wooden doors of the throne room open. The exit was now open.

_"Go. And don't ever come back."_

I couldn't help but chuckle at that. But without any other comment, I complied and turned around, ready to pick up Alice and leave with her. _"There is a last thing you might want to know, Gekido..."_ I turned back around, rose an eyebrow at the Unfocused World. "What?", I asked.

_"Mima's part is north from yours. It's actually the next area. Leave your world through the only way possible, turn right and follow it's edge until you can see the sun setting right in front of you. You will be on the right path then."_, growled the Unfocused Alice as she turned around, walked towards the hole behind the throne.

With a simple wave of her hand, the stone around it became liquid and the hole closed, then became hard again. The same happened with the floor in front of the throne, which rebuilt itself at the same time. I waited until she had sat down on it, her black hair waving gently as she did so.

"Why are you telling me this?", I asked. _"I owe you that. It was part of the deal."_, she explained simply, leaning her head onto one of her claws. "Thanks, but it won't help me anymore. Remember, the bond is now cut... Or is it not?", I inquired, narrowing my eyes.

_"I've already cut it. You are no longer part of me."_, she confirmed, followed by the slightest hint of a smirk appearing on her lips, _"But your part of me is currently crumbling, breaking apart, only to then rebuilt as an own, seperate thing. But until the last stone of it has fallen, you can still move around inside me."_

And that was the most important information I had gotten that day.

"Alice!", I shouted, turning towards the blonde girl sitting on the ground, which flinched ever so slightly as I turned towards her. "Thank you for everything.", I began, "Now, I need you to come with me. We are going back into the Dream World. Mugetsu and Gengetsu will then send you back home... From now on, I am on my own again."

She rose from the ground and nodded slightly, even though I saw the questioning glimmer in her eyes. I had no time to answer questions, though, but I had one more on my own. Turning back to the Unfocused Alice sitting atop the throne, I rose my eyebrow for a last time. "But why?"

The replica tilted her head a little, a sadistic smirk that rivaled Yuuka's suddenly upon her lips. _"Because this is amusement for me... Even I want to see how the confrontation between you and Mima ends..."_

I nodded slowly, having already guessed something like that, and then grabbed Alice by her shoulder. "We are leaving.", I announced, pushing the blonde girl towards the open doors. She complained a bit, but I knew that there was no time left.

The counter had stopped. I had enough time all along to cut my connection to the Unfocused World. But just as the old counter had stopped, a new one had begun. And this one was only pretty short. It represented the time I had left to move in the Unfocused World before my part of it had crumbled apart. But until then, I still had time to find Mima inside it.

The only problem was that I didn't know how much time I had left.

_~ Music fades out ~_

The moment that Alice and I had left the throne room through the large doors, they swung close behind us and we were enveloped in darkness. A weird darkness, as I could see Alice clearly, could see myself clearly, but everything around us was just black.

It remained silent for a while as we waited, waited to return to the Dream World. Unlike stepping from the Dream World into the Unfocused World, the way back was actually apparently quite long. And as such, the silence could not remain. Not after what I and Alice had just been through.

"What now?", asked the girl I hated so much eventually, holding her grimoire tightly to her side, Shanghai suddenly appearing behind her. I let out a deep sigh at this question. Because I knew that this was my last moment with Alice inside a world other than Gensokyo or Makai.

This was a goodbye, in a sense. Not a farewell, as we would see each other again. But no longer inside a world only for us. It almost felt like the end to something great, like the end of a relationship that lasted for so long and went so well. And this was the point where it ended.

"As my bond with the Unfocused World is cut, I can no longer enter it. Not unless it wants me back.", I began after another sigh, my eyes closing as I first became aware of the side effects, "And Mima can now no longer manipulate me by using it."

Alice tilted her head a little just as I opened my eyes. "No. I meant now.", she retorted. Because she knew I had been avoiding the question. But it was not my place to do so... So I had to tell her the truth.

"Now, I take Nanatsu and Rumia and enter the Unfocused World for a last time. I can now only walk temporarily in it, and only for a last time. I have to find Mima's part of it. Have to beat some sense into her. And maybe, I can find out something while being there. As soon as my mind has fallen apart, my part of the Unfocused World, I will be thrown out of it. And then, I will hunt Mima down.", I explained.

"But why can you stay only temporarily inside the Unfocused World? As far as I know, Shikieiki Yamaxanadu and her two Shinigami Komachi and Minoue have no own parts of the Unfocused World as well, and they can go through it!", countered Alice. And somehow, I knew the answer. Especially after meeting the being behind the Unfocused World now.

"Because the Unfocused World allows them to. And because they have the allowance of a Yama. I have no such thing. And I think that is good that way.", I sighed, "...Because I would only use it as an excuse to see you, Alice. And we both know that."

For a moment, it became silent again, my answer satisfying her, but also creating something uncomfortable. Recalling something uncomfortable. Like the way the night I had spent with her ended. How we had almost given into that sick love in between us.

"Right...", whispered Alice eventually, extending a hand, onto which Shanghai sat. Something sad lay in Alice's gaze as she stared at her doll, the doll that resembled her so much. And I knew that my gaze wasn't any happier.

Saying goodbye was always hard.

"So... This is it now, right? We will no longer see us other than in Gensokyo? And things will just return to how they were? I mean... with us hating each other? Not like we do now, but... Like... trying to kill each other again?", she murmured, rising her gaze to meet mine. "I don't think that is in our hand, Alice. We will see when the time comes.", I replied honestly, closing my eyes as I stepped closer to her.

Shanghai took into the air once more as I approached, watched as I put my arms around Alice's waist and pulled the woman into a tight embrace. "You know...", I whispered into her golden hair, "...I will miss seeing you whenever I want to." She chuckled slightly against my chest, and muttered almost inaudibly that she felt the same way.

But then, all of sudden, she stopped hugging me back and took a step back, breaking our embrace. She reached up to her right sleeve and pulled it up, revealing a darkgreen stripe just below her shoulder. It was the scar from when she had embraced me at that emergency meeting. Back then, I had accidentally inflicted that scar to her after going nuts on the others...

"Do you know that this thing has carried over into reality? Marisa has already asked me where I got that from, but I lied and said that I don't know...", she chuckled, softly tracing the green stripe with one finger, before she looked up at me.

"To be honest, I don't think that we will go back. This scar is evidence enough for what has been in between us. And I think that, while things in between us will change back to a more distanced way, we will never return to... being like we were. There was just too much in between us to forget it entirely.", she admitted after a few more seconds of silence. "And yet not enough to remain.", I added in a low sigh, before I took another step back.

"Thank you for saving my ass there, Alice. You showed up just in the right moment.", I spoke, taking in a deep breath. The sweet smell of her hair still lingered in the air. "No problem, Gekilldo...", chuckled Alice softly, a slightly dreamy look in her eyes, "...You would've done the same for me." "Without a doubt, Murdertroid."

She giggled softly, nodded slightly... And then, after Shanghai sat down onto her shoulder, slowly began to fade. And as she faded, the soft grin on my lips left. Because I knew that things would not exactly become easier from now on. Because I knew that something great had just ended.

Because I knew that I would see Alice for a last time like that.

But the memory of the time I had with her... It had a special place in my heart. A place not even Nanatsu or Rumia had, or would ever come close to. Alice and I loved each other with the sick love called hatred.

But we were just not fated to be.

Just not fated to be... together...

* * *

><p>"There he is! He made it!", I heard someone call out, even before the black around me was gone. But when it was, I found Mugetsu and Gengetsu flying towards me, Rumia and Nanatsu in tow. And even though I was happy to see them, something inside me just couldn't allow a smile to make it's way onto my face.<p>

"Did you make it? Is the bond cut?", Nanatsu demanded to know even before she had reached me. I nodded simply, not feeling like replying at all. "Then you're safe... Damn it, I really feared we wouldn't make it. Yukari and the boss would've kicked your ass around until you're gone for all eternity...", commented Rumia, even though I knew that she also felt relief.

"Probably.", I replied, but the word was lifeless and spoken with great exhaustion. But I knew I could not be exhausted now. We weren't done yet. We were far from it, actually.

I turned to the two demon sisters. Seeing that Kikuri and YuugenMagan were nowhere in sight, I guessed that they were back in Makai for the big reunion. And I hoped that Alice was there, too. As if she had read my thoughts, Gengetsu nodded. "They're back. We sent them through the dream of a demon called Louise. Nearly scared her to death, but everything went well.", she confirmed.

"Shinki is informed and has immediately called and informed Yukari. They are preparing everything for your return now.", added Nanatsu. "That will have to wait. We've got somewhere else to go first.", I interrupted her, but without an explanation, turned to Mugetsu.

"I need a gateway into the Unfocused World now.", I demanded. "But you just cut your bond with it! You can't enter anymore...!", countered Rumia, which I ignored. "He still can. It takes a while for the mind to become a world on it's own again. During this part, in which the mind crumbles inside the Unfocused World and rebuilts in an own layer of existence, he is still part of it.", explained the older sister.

"No time for explanations. I need a gateway into my area now. It's time for us to take this game to Mima's home. Let's see how she likes that.", I sneered, unable to hold the sadistic grin back. "Wait, are you telling me...?!", gasped Nanatsu, but never finished the sentence. I did for her, though.

"...Yes. This is the first strike. The revenge.", I confirmed, watching as Mugetsu moved her arms a bit, drawing a door in midair, which then turned into a real one. "Nanatsu and Rumia will be able to enter temporarily. I have the feeling that the Unfocused World agrees with that.", I muttered as I stepped up to the door, remembering the words of the Unfocused World.

"Then we wish you good luck. As soon as your part of the Unfocused World has completely fallen apart, you will be thrown back into Gensokyo... All three of you. If they really can enter, they will use your part of it as theirs instead of an own. A replacement, in a way.", explained Mugetsu as she stepped out of my way.

"Thanks... Thank you two for everything. You've helped us greatly.", I spoke as I turned towards the demon sisters. "Ah, no problem.", smiled Gengetsu. I nodded, gestured my two wives to enter the gateway. I waited until both of them had stepped through, then took a step in front of it as well.

But I turned a last time to the two sisters behind me. "And thanks to the Unfocused World as well.", I exclaimed, before I stepped through the gateway as well, unable to see the shocked expressions on their face.

But yes, I knew about that. I knew that the two of them worked for the Unfocused World. Somebody had given them their role as the "Keepers of the Dream World"... And the only logical explanation as to how they were able to open gateways to the Unfocused World's throne room, as well as it's inside, was that they had been given that role by the Unfocused World.

It made sense. But while it led to the wrong conclusion of the Unfocused World having allowed me to win, that was wrong. It hadn't. Maybe it had waited for me, had foreseen my arrival, but it had lost against me in a fair fight.

But maybe that wasn't important then. I had gotten what I had come for: The bond was cut. And even better, I had released two innocent prisoners from the Dream World, Kikuri and YuugenMagan.

But at that moment, the moment that I entered the Unfocused World for the possibly last time ever, I focused only one one thing.

I wanted revenge on Mima.

Revenge.

* * *

><p>(1) It is currently unknown if Kikuri can really do that. However, in Highly Responsive to Prayer's Good Ending #2, Kikuri was shown to have taken a different stance on her disc, so it could be possible for her to move completely independent from her disc, and maybe even possible for her to leave it.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Alright, Ladys and gentlemen! That's the end of this chapter!<em>

_I am sorry it took so long... Really. But I was distracted... Damn RPG Maker..._

_Ahum!_

_Anyways, I think that this week away from Negative Bullet wasn't that wrong. When I returned to it, the words just appeared on the screen, I didn't even stop unless I had to go somewhere. My keyboard was about to light up, I swear!_

_So, now that the bond to the Unfocused World is cut, Chôzen can now move on to the next and final problem: Mima! And the best thing is: He is literally just a few steps away from her. Because he can now finally take revenge on her. And that by returning the favor: Invading her mind, much like she had done with his._

_And he is more desperate than ever to get revenge on everything she has done to him, revenge for how she had ruined his life. Imagine how you awake with no memories, how you start a new life, and after four long years of endless pain and problems, you finally learn that all of it was set up, just how someone wanted it to be, just because someone wanted you to suffer. And Chôzen is just about to let his anger out on Mima. And he is about to repay everything he has experienced during those four years to her. Second for second._

_By the way, I hope the thing with Chôzen and Yukari being part of this group of "higher beings" isn't too weird. I mean, we all knew that Yukari, Chôzen and Shikieiki were different from others before, and now you know why. All three of them, all with incredible powers, belong to this group of beings, beings with powers much like theirs. _

_Chôzen represents the destruction and the end and controls negative energy, Yukari represents the creation and the beginning and can break borders. And Shikieiki represents justice and has the power to judge. And just this chapter, you were introduced to another one like them: The Unfocused World, which represents collection and the mind, a being that can shapeshift and has the power to connect minds._

_And now fear what the others of this group can. If we ever get to know more of them... lays in the future._

_Alright. And with this, I end this chapter as well. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, the return of Kikuri and YuugenMagan, and I see you next chapter~_

_So long~!_


	93. Chapter 90 Unfocused Sunset

_Hey there, dear readers~_

_Welcome to this chapter of I-Negative Bullet!_

_This saturday, I present you the current state of Chôzen's part of the Unfocused World and much more! After all, he knows now where to find Mima inside the Unfocused World~._

_I don't have much to say this time, I've been doing the usual stuff, worked a bit on RPG Maker (I'm thinking about creating something Negative Bullet Project related for it), had a lot of stuff to do regarding school, worked on my Let's Plays and, of course, am here now again with a new chapter of this story! Yay~ *random confetti*._

_Since I've got nothing to say, though, I go right on to review time, so that we can start this chapter._

**So Nanoka... **Welcome back then, and I am glad you enjoyed your stay. I guess you put it right, Chôzen is making a counter attack now, and Alice helped him to start that! I found the idea of Alice helping Chôzen against... well, Alice, pretty amusing, and I found it pretty fitting for her to help him. The irony behind that, though, is that she was the one that "created" his bond with the Unfocused World, and in the end, was the one to help him cut it.

And Mima is in for a surprise alright! Fufufufu~

**Nicholas Crossworth**... First off: Phew, seeing a long review from you again somehow made me feel better. It was all weird when it was so short... And I guess I'll never get rid of accidentally making typos and not being able to find them on my own *sweatdrop*.

I know that I could've used YuugenMagan and Kikuri a bit more, but thought it wasn't the time and place to go deeper into their personalities and such. Basically, they were just poor victims Yuuka sealed into the Dream World, and had nothing else to do with Mima otherwise. Aside that, since they haven't been in Gensokyo and Makai for years, neither of them did know much of the recent events...

With that, their only purpose was to introduce them, as well as helping our trio the only way they could: Showing them where they wanted to go. So sadly (I think so as well, but had no ideas for the situation other than them helping our group to find the way!), they only got what you described as "filler role"... I'm sad. I feel bad for not giving them more attention. But they will eventually get it. But for now, it was just not the time.

Chôzen being jumpy... Well, that's pretty much describing it. But with everything he went through, can you blame him? Just look at this adorable puppy eyes! You can't be mad at him for that!

Ahum...I... Didn't just say that.

As far as I understood from the extra stage of Lotus Land Story, Mugetsu, the younger sister, was the one who created the Dream World, or at least the particular Dream World that the Extra Stage took place in. Gengetsu wasn't given much of a role in that, other than being Mugetsu's older sister. But I could be wrong...

I'm glad that you enjoyed the fight with the Unfocused World. I guess it was a little bit of a surprise when it turned out to be a being on it's own, which makes being part of it kinda disgusting (Come on, you're INSIDE that thing!)... And the small revealation of him becoming this 'higher being' again wasn't helping, huh? I'm not spoiling anything about the next book, by the way... Just a few weeks (as far as I see) and you'll be able to see what it focuses on. Fufufufu~

Back to the Unfocused World... Yes, while the fight was "based" on the game "American McGee's Alice", it has only slight resemblance to it. In the game, the red queen was not Alice, it was something I came up with on my own after spending a whole afternoon thinking of how to interpret "Alice in Wonderland" for me. Furthermore, the only resemblance that the first form of the Unfocused World has to the boss in the game is the first area, the throne room. Other than that, no real resemblance.

The second form, however, does have more of a resemblance to the final boss of the game, however, once more differing greatly in behavior and appearance. The only real resemblance is, in this case as well, the place that the fight takes place in.

Alice's sudden appearance could be called a Deus Ex Machina, I guess, but like I mentioned above, I wanted to include her in that fight due to the role she played in giving Chôzen the ability to enter the Unfocused World. It felt right for me to make her help him cutting the bond again.

I've always wondered if Chôzen and Alice would be a good team, and in the end, came to the conclusion that it would be right for them to compliment one anothers fighting style, with Chôzen being more direct and Alice supporting him. And that final attack of them was the most interesting thing I came up with during this pondering of if they would be a good team or would just get in one anothers way.

Chôzen is a pimp xD That's so hitting the nail on the head! I've been wondering if somebody would say something like that ever since I came up with the idea of Chôzen having to marry Rumia.

And Chôzen is now making his move. Finally. Finally, he's the one to hunt Mima, rather than the other way around. The mouse became the cat, and the cat the mouse. *evil laughter*

_Alright! That's it for Review Time this chapter!_

_Are you ready to follow Chôzen on his path of revenge? If so, let us start the chapter, shall we?!_

_DISCLAIMER: I do not own Touhou/Project Shrine Maiden, as it belongs to ZUN. However, Chôzen Gekido (and his responsible personalities), Nanatsu no Taizai, Ryoko Jigoku, Shiho Kumo, Kayako Saeki Henge, Minoue and Sly do belong to me, as for I have created them._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 3: Unfocused Sunset – Sunset World<strong>_

The sight that greeted me as I arrived in my own part of the Unfocused World wasn't exciting at all. The dark, melancholy place that my part had been before was now in a state that could only be described as devastated.

Despite having been in a very poor state before, with deformed houses, lack of color and a sad atmosphere, the world around me at that moment looked even worse.

The deformed houses were surrounded by bricks that had fallen out of the walls, shards of broken glass that had once been dusty windows, and the remains of roof tiles. Some of the houses were nothing more than ruins, entire rooms and walls missing. Doors were broken out of their hinges, while others had holes in them.

The area around the fountain wasn't exactly in a better shape as well. Entire areas on the ground were no longer plastered, instead, sand and dirt below had become visible. The fountain was open on one side, the black water flowing freely over the area, sickering through the area in between the stones.

What had been the entrance to the pub before was now a ruin, debris preventing anyone from entering the collapsed house. Insanity wasn't going to like that. But if it's true what the demon sisters had said, as soon as my mind had collapsed here, it would rebuilt itself in all it's former "glory" as an own world again. Like it had been before it had become part of the Unfocused World.

Another sad thing to see was that the house, which was basically a replica of the house I lived in with Nanasu and Rumia, had collapsed entirely, had become just a collection of debris.

All in all, the sight before me was devastating and sad, like a war had just been fought. But at the same time, it also looked quite mysterious, collapsing more and more as I watched, with bricks falling out of the walls on their own, doors falling out of their hinges, and the fountain slowly breaking apart.

And all of that happened as if guided by an invisible hand.

"What… is this place?", asked Nanatsu carefully. "This?", I asked after a few seconds of silence, gesturing around with my right, bony hand, "This is my mind. My mind as part of the Unfocused World. Or at least, that's what it has been."

My voice sounded hoarse, strained. Why, I didn't know myself, but I put it aside as being a sideeffect of fighting the Unfocused World just moments before. After all, my entire body felt sore, and even though Alice had appeared and had saved my ass, I felt like I had lost. After seeing the state my mind was in, I felt like I had just lost something great.

"I didn't think that it would be in such a bad state only moments after cutting the connection to the Unfocused World… At this rate, we won't have much time left before we are thrown out.", commented Rumia, her arms crossed beneath her chest, Tyrfing dangling on it's chains around her right wrist.

"Look how worse it is! Dark sky, no real color for the entire area, other than black, white and gray…! And damn it, the houses are distorted… Just how quick does this world perish?", she huffed then, narrowing her eyes at the ruin that had once been the replica of my house in Gensokyo.

"Tch.", I hissed, glaring into her direction, "Thank you very much, Rumia, but what you just named is all part of this world… Dark sky, colorlessness, simple and sad atmosphere… And even the distorted, deformed houses are part of this world. The only sign of it perishing is the horrible state those things are in. Other than falling apart, all of it is still as it has been."

Both Nanatsu and Rumia turned their heads towards me, shock evident in their eyes. "Y-you mean… This dark, sad area… Is really your mind?", asked Nanatsu carefully, not moving from where she stood. "Well, he never has been an exactly cheery person… And he has that twisted image of himself, so…", commented Rumia sheepishly.

I didn't say anything at that, merely huffed and narrowed my eyes, looking around. There was nothing to add to that. Rumia was right. Perfectly right.

"We have no time for talking about me. We have to go and find Mima now… Before my mind really perishes from this world and returns to be a single mind.", I growled, turning my gaze to the only entrance and exit to this sad area. "Come on.", I added, already stepping towards it.

However, my movements stopped as I noticed something out of the corner of my eyes, someone advancing towards us rather quickly. Turning my head into their direction, I merely nodded and waited for them to reach us.

Nanatsu and Rumia looked rather confused from me to the two perfect copies of me, both of them with their own personal difference to me, the one they looked like. **"Rough day, hm?"**, chuckled Insanity eventually, glancing towards the broken houses out of the corner of his eyes.

"King!", I heard Rumia gasp, but neither Insanity, nor I paid her any mind. It wasn't the time for relationship things. **"Look, to keep this as short as possible… The hothead and I stay here and try to stop the ****decay ****of this world as good as we can. If possible, we won't be able to uphold it's existence for eternity, so you three need to act as soon as possible. Mima's area isn't far… So hurry."**

I nodded, agreeing with the insane part of me, and put a hand onto his shoulder. "I have trust in you.", I muttered, before I pulled my hand back and turned towards the exit anew, nodding towards my Flame-Soul's incarnation as I did so.

"**And we have trust in you. Now let's leave this mushy stuff aside and hurry."** "Right.", I agreed, gesturing to my wives to follow me. While they both seemed confused and shocked, they immediately followed me as I broke into a run, my mind only set on ending this.

"**And kick that evil spirit's ass from me, you got me? Don't dare to screw this up!"**, Insanity called after us even before we left the large area behind. "I know!", I called back, waving. But then, returned to silence. Returned to silence as merely one word echoed through my head over and over again.

It was like a silent chanting, my own voice chanting the word over and over again. Despite the meaning of this word, it wasn't Insanity chanting. It was me. I wanted that.

I wanted revenge on Mima.

Revenge.

* * *

><p>In less than five minutes of running at the highest speed I could manage after my exhausting fight with the Unfocused World, we left my world behind and reached the area in between my world and the one aside it, an area which had the trademarks of both worlds.<p>

Remembering the Unfocused World's words, I turned right after leaving my own part of the Unfocused World. It had said that I would have to go right after leaving it, and that I would have to walk on the egde of it until I could see the setting sun.

The edge of two colliding worlds was an entire world on it's own… Or so I thought, at least. The terrain was a combination of the trademarks of both worlds, something that made it appear as very strange, especially since the world that collided with my own where we were was something like the exact opposite of mine.

The heaven to my right was dark, filled with the crimson clouds of my world, while the sky to my left was bright and blue, only a few white clouds in the sky, drifting around and minding their own business. Also, the grass to my right was darkgrey and dry, the grass to my left green and full of life.

It looked like light and darkness colliding, fighting over dominance, with a few crimson clouds invading the world next to mine. Which, by the way, was apparently that of no one else but Hong Meiling. I knew that because of the rainbows in the sky. No one else but her would have so many rainbows.

After all, she was the dragon of color.

It was kind of a surprise for me that Hong Meiling had not tried to find Mima's part of the Unfocused World up to then. With the way she always reacted when it came to Mima, it certainly was a wonder that she hadn't acted on her own yet. Meiling knew about Mima being part of the Unfocused World... And somehow, I didn't doubt that Meiling was eager enough to end this, even if it meant to find Mima in a world as huge as this.

Then again, unlike us, she was missing the information as to where Mima's part of the Unfocused World was. And with a world as huge as the Unfocused World, which was steadily growing, one had to look forever to find a certain part of it. At least without knowing as to where it was.

It was probably irony that Mima's part was not only near Meiling's, but also right next to mine. That was probably how she had found out that I was part of the Unfocused World since quite a while. That was probably how she had found me. She had, without a doubt, spent more time in the Unfocused World, and when leaving her area, she had found mine.

"How do you feel, Chôzen?", asked Nanatsu all of sudden, to which I turned my head towards her, but didn't stop running along the border of the colliding worlds. "Why do you ask? I'm fine.", I replied. "Really? You've just fought a terribly powerful foe and survived… And you look kind of… exhausted.", she explained.

She wasn't wrong… In fact, she was terribly right. I was exhausted. My body felt sore, and only by tightening my muscles and with all of my remaining strength did I manage to move it. So running wasn't exactly the best idea. But it was the only way to reach Mima's area in time.

"Are you sure you want to do this? We can't stop Mima in here anyways! Killing her here will lead nowhere!", added Nanatsu, trying to keep up with me. She didn't exactly do a good job at it, being the slowest of us three, and so, I had slowed down a bit to listen to her. But not enough for me to not find and reach Mima's part in time.

"This isn't about the effect it will have... Not exactly. This assault on Mima, Nana, is only due to one single thing.", I snarled. The pain in my feet was unbearable, but I knew I had to endure it. And, to be perfectly honest... As I charged forwards, only wanting to find Mima, there was nothing that could've stopped me. No stake through the heart and no bullet through the brain would have stopped me.

"Retribution...", muttered Rumia to my surprise, immediately getting it right. She turned her head a little to catch my glance, and I nodded. "This is payback.", I confirmed, glaring straight ahead. "I want nothing else but to retribute that was she has done. It's like they say... An eye for an eye.", I muttered then.

For a short moment, I turned my gaze to the left as the area to my left changed. The world that lay to my left was no longer that of Hong Meiling. Instead, I could see a large mountain, surrounded by trees. And atop this giant mountain, which went up into the clouds in the azureblue sky, rested a shrine. At first, I thought that I had actually found the world of Suwako Moriya... But then, as I noticed the black clouds in the distance, I quickly realized that this world was not that of Suwako Moriya...

It was that of Kanako 'Orochi' Yasaka, the goddess of wind and rain, sometimes also called the goddess of storm and war. Irony, was it not?

"How did you know?", I asked Rumia upon turning back into her direction. "Just a hunch...", she chuckled, not turning towards me. Putting it aside as her knowing me better than I thought, I tightened my sore fists and put more strength into my feet, now pushing myself off the ground to move even faster.

The ground beneath my feet made a steady, but weird rythm as we continued our way in silence. Each time that my left foot made contact with it, a soft rustle was produced by the grass of Kanako's area; and each time my right foot made contact, a different rustle became audible. Because the grass of my area was gray and dead, rotten and dry.

It was also weird how the areas aside each other practically melted into one another. Sometimes, the gray grass of my area would enter Kanako's world, sometimes the other way around. The air of Kanako's area was fresh and warm, that of mine cold and harsh. And with the wind, which was a soft breeze in Kanako's area, and practically absent in mine, the feeling on my face wasn't exactly usual as well.

I glared up into the heaven and narrowed my eyes, hoping to find the setting sun the Unfocused World had spoken of. It wasn't exactly hard to understand that Mima's part of the Unfocused World lay in constant sunset... Just like mine lay in an everlasting dusk.

The setting sun was yet not visible, which disappointed me a little.

...But as I lowered my gaze to look ahead of me, my eyes suddenly rested upon an orange fireball in the sky right in front of us.

And I knew that we had found it.

The world of eternal sunset. Mima's world.

A quick glance to my right confirmed that Nanatsu and Rumia had seen it as well, their eyes glued on the blazing fireball in the sky.

It was only a matter of seconds now until we would encounter her.

Mima.

* * *

><p>"...Hey."<p>

The greenhaired woman slowly opened her eyes and looked to her left, where the youkai that accompanied her sat. "What's it?", she asked, a bit grumpy due to being woken from a soft slumber by the woman's word. "How can you sleep now?! Your great plan is about to be put into action and you sleep like it's nothing!", complained the Flower Youkai.

Yuuka sat on the ground with her legs pulled in, her pink parasol lying aside her, not of any use despite the rather bright evening sun. She was staring down at Mima, who lay aside her on her back, having just enjoyed a rather relaxing nap. At least that was what it had been.

"Whatever... What do you want?", moaned the evil spirit and laid her head down again, pulling her hat a bit deeper to block the light of the sun that tinted the world around them orange. Hearing the Flower Youkai huff in annoyance at her, Mima just smirked a bit, still waiting for the question. She loved annoying Yuuka, but also knew that it was dangerous. One step too far and Yuuka went ballistic on you.

"Shouldn't we putting the last steps into action? Why are we here and just lazy about instead of acting? We have all that we need!", growled Yuuka down at her, but Mima just waved her hand a bit, not even caring to open her eyes. "I told you, it's fine to relax once in a while. Besides, we need to be at full power. Both in body and in mind. And here, nobody can disturb us...", replied Mima eventually, surpressing a low yawn towards the end.

She didn't fear getting caught or even found. And even if, what should they do to her? If Yukari Yakumo did anything more than she had already done, she would interfere with fate, and that was forbidden to her. And yes, Mima knew about that very special rule that was laid upon Shikieiki Yamanxanadu, Yukari Yakumo and Chôzen Gekido.

And it was exactly that rule that made her so sure that she'd win eventually.

Each of them was affected differently by that rule, but no matter what variation of that rule, neither of them could do anything to her without possibly breaking the rule. And the punishment of breaking the rule to not interfere with fate came at a high price. She didn't know which, but from the sound of it, it was pretty serious.

The rule affected Shikieiki the most. Unlike Yukari and Chôzen, Shikieiki was forbidden to act in any way that would involve her personal interest. All that Shikieiki was allowed to do with that power of hers was to judge. Any step further than that and the punishment would fall upon her.

Yukari Yakumo, being also called 'the creation' among the higher beings (which Mima knew about as well), was not allowed to interfere with fate with her powers. Not seriously, that was. Sure, she had done mischief often enough, but not once had this changed future drastically. So she, too, was of no danger to Mima. Because Yukari was only strong enough to stand her with her powers. Without them, Yukari was just pathetic.

And Chôzen... He was what even Mima worried about sometimes. Or rather, had worried about until she had gotten that powerful. The rule affected him only slightly: He was forbidden to interfere with fate by using his powers to negate cultures and events. He was, however, allowed to use them to negate beings. So the only way he would really break the rule would be if he would negate entire landscapes, culturues, events...

...if it were not for that little addition to that rule, an addition that affected all of them: Neither Yukari, no Shikieiki or Chôzen were allowed to use a great power other than their own. How those three would ever achieve any powers similiar or stronger than their own was a small mystery to Mima.

But honestly, she couldn't care less as long as this rule prevented Yukari and Shikieiki from acting against her. And it certainly wasn't like that idiot Chôzen could do anything against her. She had proven how weak he was. How she was superior to him in every single point. Just by moving a hand, she had crushed him, had brought him on the verge of death.

He wasn't worth of the power he held at all. Such a magnificient, intimidating power as his should belong to her, and not him!

"You're not even listening, are you?", demanded Yuuka to know in a sharp tone. Mima cringed a little and opened an eye, glared at her partner in crime. As much as she enjoyed Yuuka helping her, sometimes, Yuuka was just a pain in the ass...

"You changed, Mima.", was Yuuka's only comment, before she turned back to watch the sunset above them, and the flowers that swayed softly in a nice, coozy breeze. Mima hated the monotone, almost void expression on Yuuka's face that moment. But she had a sharp comeback on her lips nonetheless. "Look, it's fine to relax here. Nobody knows this place, it's the safest spot in all Gensokyo.", growled Mima, a little annoyed at how the Flower Youkai asked her unnecessary questions.

"It's not about that!", snapped Yuuka eventually, swinging her fist down until it came in contact with Mima's left knee. The evil spirit shot up almost immediately, yelping in pain. "We've relaxed enough! Besides, wasn't it your plan all along?! How can you just sit here and do nothing while we could've already put it into action!", roared the enraged Flower Youkai, glaring at her.

"Damn it, Yuuka, keep your panties on! We act as soon as the time has come! Give me four or five hours and we can start...! Geez!", growled the evil spirit through clenched teeth. "Tch! Mima, the longer we wait, the greater becomes the risk that they find us!", countered Yuuka, ignoring the pain of the evil spirit. "And then what?! They can't do anything against us! You saw how I broke that pathetic wimp Chôzen like a match, or how I outsmarted Yakumo just by doing next to nothing!"

"In front of their eyes, we performed a ritual that will be their downfall eventually; under Yakumo's nose, I used her friends... And without even hiding it, I manipulated that wimp Gekido and his women all along! I've worked four long years on this! I know how great the danger of getting stopped is, but nothing has happened up to now, and there won't be anything!", roared Mima, massaging her hurt knee.

Silence followed, the two of them just minding their own business. Mima, a little pissed after the events just now, was eventually the one to break the silence. Closing her eyes again and crossing her arms behind her head, she laid down and pulled her hat a little lower again. "Just wait. It's like I said... They can't do a goddamn thing to us in here. They won't find us in here...", she grumbled, ready to nod off again.

"Mima, I told you, I…!", began Yuuka again, only for Mima to roll her eyes. "Shut up. I'm going into the Unfocused World for a while.", she growled, interrupting the Flower Youkai. "Ah, avoiding the argument again, is that it?!", accused Yuuka, but Mima had already concentrated and left Gensokyo, her mind entering the Unfocused World.

She didn't want to hear anything from Yuuka that moment. She knew how great the danger was. She, who she had been planning this entire thing all along! She knew how great the danger had been that Yukari would find out, or that Shikieiki would tell somebody. And, before she had recently heard of the rule that Yukari, Shikieiki and Chôzen were bound to, she had feared that one of them would act.

It took her only a few seconds to enter the Unfocused World, and immediately after arriving there, she huffed in annoyance. Seeing the chance to have some peace finally, though, she sat down, crossed her arms behind her head, and laid down after pulling her hat down a little. "Man, Yuuka can be annoying... Nobody can find us where we are, and nobody can find us here…", she muttered, ready to nod off after finally being in perfect silence.

Until someone answered.

"Are you sure about that... Mima?"

Immediately, her eyes darted open and she felt a cold chill run down her spine. _"NO!"_, shot through her mind as she rose slowly, not once blinking as she slowly turned her head to the right to glance over her right shoulder. Only to see what she had feared.

"Hello there, Mima...", whispered a soft, husky voice. A voice full of sick, sadistic amusement. A sadistic amusement far from Yuuka's. And before Mima could say anything, a thin, unusually hard fist collided with her face, the bones of said hand cracking loudly, and sent her flying.

* * *

><p><em>Chôzen's PoV<em>

"Hm... Hmhmhmhm."

I couldn't not surpress the sick chuckle as it left my throat, couldn't help but enjoy this feeling of might. She hadn't even seen it coming. I had been in full control.

Pathetic, Mima. Pathetic.

At that very moment, I couldn't believe what had happened until then, couldn't believe that Mima had not only played with my mind, but had also defeated me before. At that moment, for me, both she and Yuuka didn't look very strong, and neither of them seemed to be in control of anything. I was the master of that situation, the surprise being on my side.

How long had I waited for that moment? How long had I prayed that I could finally get revenge on Mima for everything she had done to me? Sure, my time to do so was limited, but I didn't care. I was satifacted already with the way it had begun. Mima had never seen that hit coming, and the shock on her face upon hearing me was just too exciting.

Because it meant that I had power, control, might.

Apropos the evil spirit... She was just rising from the ground, was on all fours and panted. She glared up at me, a disbelieving frown on her face. And displeasure. Hatred. Anger. She hadn't foreseen this, which was basically the reason as for why I had the feeling of might at that moment. Because I had foiled her plans essentially. Maybe not fully yet, but it was a huge blow to her ego to see me in the world that was her mind, her very own safe place.

I had found it. And I had hurt her. Things I couldn't have done before. It would only be a matter of time until she'd see that she had lost control of me, was no longer able to manipulate me. Maybe not there, not then. It was actually more likely that she'd first really realize it when the final showdown inside Gensokyo was about to begin.

Yes, I knew that this attack on Mima in the Unfocused World was actually kind of pointless. Being unable to deal any real damage to her, the entire purpose of this visit to her part of the Unfocused World was to scare and mock her. Maybe it wasn't entirely pointless, then again. Maybe this blow to her ego made things easier for us.

But no matter if pointless or not... For me, the entire reason was revenge. Vengeance. Retribution. It was the first step to paying everything Mima had done to me back. Having manipulated me four long years, Mima had brought me nothing but misery and pain. But it was time for me to return the favor. And the first step was done.

"What's up, Mima?!", I called out to her, taking a step towards her as if my life wasn't in danger at all by the enraged spirit, "Don't you enjoy seeing me? But last time, you were so full of happiness when we met!" Mima's shocked expression turned into a deep snarl at that moment. She rose from the ground, her legs turning into her trademark ghost tail during the process.

"Don't you remember? It was when you tried to **crush me**!", I added, sneering. "I won't forget.", was Mima's reply as she wiped some blood off her face, blood that flew out of her broken nose. My punch had hit it's mark, without a doubt. "I won't as well. And that's why I'm here! I thought I return the favor!", I called out.

I knew where this was going. In fact, I provocated it. I wanted Mima to ge enraged, wanted her to make mistakes. Without a doubt, this situation would end in a fight. And it was a fight that I wanted. Raising my right, bony hand, I gestured Nanatsu and Rumia to stay back, and I knew that they would respect my decision. After all, this was my fight.

"Return the favor? Pathetic. Like you can do something like that.", growled Mima. "Oh, really? By the way... We're even now. You may not remembered, but I owed you that punch. For that time in the mausoleum when you crushed me before I was able to hit you.", I chuckled.

"That the case? You owed me for that one?", she asked, raising her right hand to catch the staff with the crescent moon at the top that appeared out of nowhere. "I did. And now, it's time to give you back everything I owe you Mima...", I breathed, narrowing my eyes as my amusement faded and was replaced by seriousness, "...You gave me four years of nothing but pain and problems... And now, I give them back to you. Second by second..."

_~ The retribution begins now! Chôzen against Mima in the Unfocused World! Music: Donkey Kong 64 - Dogadon 2nd time ~_

Being the one with the last sentence, I began the fight. Mima seemed to have a snarky reply on her lips, but never got to say it. Instead, she had to duck under a punch of a bony fist covered in negative energy, and then swung her crescent staff upwards, hitting me square in the jaw from below, throwing me into the air.

I almost expected to hit the ground with my back first, but instead, Mima was suddenly in front of me and brought her staff down on me, sent me back onto the ground. Pain shot through my already sore body, pain I was well acquaintated with from several fights over the last years.

Unlike my first fights, though, I now was so used to all the pain that I just took it and rolled away as Mima tried to push her staff through my skull. If there was one good thing about all the pain, it was that you start to get used to it. While you still feel the pain, the time it takes for it to leave is shorter, and thus, the time you are unable to do anything becomes shorter.

Rubble was thrown in the air when the crescent staff hit the ground, a thick cloud of dust being whirled up. Seeing this as my chance, I pushed myself off the ground and dashed towards the spot I had last seen her in, my right fist charged with green energy.

Indeed, my fist collided with Mima's side, made her scream out in pain. The cloud of dust dissolved as a gust of wind was whirled up, and I found Mima crouching on the ground, holding her left side, a deep snarl escaping her throat.

My fault was that I didn't notice that her ghost tail had turned back into legs, and so, I never saw the next attack coming. She twirled, her legs swiping my feet away, causing me to fall onto my back. I snarled out in pain, and before I had recovered and sat up, Mima stood above me, her crescent staff already rosen above her head.

"Shit!", I roared and rose my arms and crossed them in front of my face, tried to block it as she swung her crescent staff down. Pain shot through my arms as Mima's crescent staff impacted with them, but at least it wasn't my face that got the damage.

Mima reached back and swung her staff down anew, more pain flowing through me. But she never got to repeat it a third time, as I kicked her now existent legs against the knee, which resulted in her yelping out in pain and falling over.

Rolling on top of the evil spirit much like I had done with th Unfocused World, I tried to punch her into her face. However, she lifted her staff, which she still held in her hands, and blocked my punch with it. I didn't try it a second time, though. Instead, I grabbed the staff and began to pull on it, ready to pull it out of Mima's strong grip. She was holding onto her staff with all her life as I pulled, possibly because she feared to lose it. It seemed to be important to her.

Our brawl over the staff ended with her pulling her leg up. Her knee hit it's mark perfectly, hit me right in between my legs. And there was no need to say that I immediately tensed up and rolled off her.

There was just some pain you never got used to.

The evil spirit, now free again, used the chance to kick me in the back with enough force for me to roll a few meters on it. And yet, the only pain I felt was the one from the kick to my crotch. No matter how you looked at it: Kicking a guy in the crotch is the most unfair thing you can do, even in a serious fight. But then again, when had Mima exactly played fair?

Maybe this wasn't about fair and unfair, about fighting dirty or not... Maybe it was the only way.

Either way, I loved the idea of hurting Mima. And actually, the idea of fighting dirty was appealing to me. Just because it meant that Mima was suffering more than in a normal fight. Fighting dirty wasn't my thing. Actually, it was a method that one would believe Insanity to use. But sometimes, I was the one who wanted to cheat. And I really wanted to play dirty against Mima!

I wanted to play by her rules.

Seeing my chance to rise to my feet, I twisted my arms and pushed myself up, stumbled forwards and had to catch my balance. Even though I had the control of the situation before, in this fight, I had the clear disadvantage due to having fought against the Unfocused World before, a fight that had left me exhausted. But not exhausted enough to give up. I had been through worse, had fought Utsuho to the verge of death.

Also, winning and losing didn't mean a thing in my fight at that moment. My only goal had already been achieved, the goal to catch Mima off guard with my surprising attack. Fighting her was a bonus for me, the chance to have revenge on her. And I was eager to try it.

When Mima charged towards me, swinging her staff down, I rose my right hand caught it in my open hand, then tightened my grip around it, right below the crescent moon atop it. Mima snarled out and tried to free her staff from my grip, forgetting to guard her stomach and below. Something I didn't let pass, of course.

Much like Mima before, I rose my knee, buried it deep in her stomach, letting her double over. Dancing past her, I swung my right ellbow back and hit the back of her head, let her stumble to the ground. And the crescent staff rested in my hands, not in hers.

Swinging the crescent staff like a golf club, I swung it into her side, enjoyed as she gasped aloud in pain and curled up, holding the spot I had just hit. Taking a step back, I swung my foot first back, then forwards, kicking the evil spirit over the ground.

To top it off, I pushed negative energy into my right, bony hand and swung it forwards, aiming at the evil spirit, which was still rolling over the ground. The orb of negative energy exploded right in front of her, sent her flying up into the sky, her screams echoing through her world.

At the same time, though, my right leg gave away and I fell onto my knees, snarling and panting. It was hard to bring up enough power to fight. I hadn't foreseen that I would face two incredibly strong enemies like the Unfocused World and Mima one after another, and thus, had not saved any energy during my fight with the Unfocused Alice.

Mima impacted with the ground a few yards away from me, landing right on her head, a sick noise echoing through the plane. If she would've been still alive, her neck would've been broken without a doubt. However, being a spirit, there was, in a sense, no neck to break.

Before Mima even moved, I stumbled to my feet again and prepared for another attack. An attack that never came. Instead, I watched as Mima, who had rolled onto her stomach, struggled to move.

Call me crazy, call me insane... But that moment, the weirdest idea ever struck me. In a flashback, I remembered an event that had taken place a while ago. And couldn't help but wonder if it would work again.

There was only one chance to try, and I decided to take that chance.

"Nanatsu! Rumia!", I yelled, already making my way towards the fallen evil spirit, "Protect me from anything that may happen! I'm going to have a look through someone elses eyes!" The confusion was pretty clear on my wives face, but I couldn't explain it to them. I only had a chance while Mima was weakened like at that moment.

I jumped onto the evil spirits back and pinned her below me. She snarled and began to shake around, but all I didn't let her throw me off and concentrated instead. _"First off... I have to imagine myself and Mima... With Mima standing before me, her back towards me...!"_, I thought, baring my teeth as I held the evil spirit down.

In front of my inner eye, I saw Mima standing before me, her back towards me.

When Mima almost threw me off, I moved the crescent staff, which I still held in my right hand, put it around her neck and pulled back, choking her until her struggling became less and less. When she managed to push one side of the staff away, though, I opened my left hand and let go of it, threw it onto the ground aside me.

Putting my hands onto the sides of Mima's head, not once letting go of that picture in front of my inner eye, I focused on the second step. _"Now I have to imagine myself stepping in front of her... But unlike with Alice back then, I have to stand in her way, can not allow her to look over my shoulder...!"_

Mima didn't stop to struggle, something that made it problematic for me to concentrate. She was weak, but not weak enough. And for a moment, I lost control of myself in anger, pushed negative energy through my palms into her head.

Mima threw her head back and screamed, green light pouring out of her mouth, eyes and nose. At the same time, in front of my inner eye, I walked past Mima and positioned myself in front of her, my back towards her. Every move was hard, my body heavier the further I got. But since Mima was weakened, her mind had no power to fight me back. And as such, I did manage that what I had never thought to be possible... I knew I had managed when everything became black for me.

Alice and I had done this before, yes, but back then, I had Alice allowed to do this. Mima, however, didn't want to, fought against me. But after that impact, weakened as she was, she stood no chance. Not like I had it easy, I was weakened too, after all... But I did manage. I did manage to invade Mima's mind actively. I hadn't just entered Mima's mind, her part of the Unfocused World.

I, at that moment, WAS Mima.

_~ Music fades out ~ _

* * *

><p>When I opened my eyes again, I was no longer in the Unfocused World. And that despite me still having time, my part of the Unfocused World not having broken apart yet.<p>

My body felt strange... It felt light, as if non-existant. Gravity seemed not to hinder me, my weight no more than that of a feather. Moving my right hand experimentally, I stared down at the pale skin that surrounded it, the nicely manicured fingernails and the white sleeve reaching down to my wrist.

No bone was visible.

This feeling of being lighter than a feather, not bound to earthly laws, made me feel weird. At the same time, I could feel an incredible power flowing through me, a power I had only felt once before. Had felt when it had crushed me.

"Ah, awake again, hm?", huffed a voice. I cringed and looked around. I lay on the ground on a dusty pavement, the orange evening sun shining down on me. Upon sitting up, I first felt that there was apparently no difference in between lying on the ground and sitting upright; the gravity was non-existant.

Not too far away, I could see flower fields near the nameless hill, the bamboo forest of the lost just behind it. A graveyard aside a cliff was on the far horizon, a temple nearby. Far on the horizon, far beyond the bamboo forest of the lost, the shape of Youkai Mountain was visible...

It felt like a deja-vué, really. I sat atop the cliff with the cave inside it that I had once lived in, back when I had still been a nihilist. The irony...! I had first met Mima at the foot of this cliff... Was it to end here?

"Are you still mad at me?", asked the same voice as before, causing me once more to cringe. Turning around, I found someone sitting aside me, staring at the sunset as well. "Cat caught your tongue?", the person asked after I didn't reply, lifting a delicate, green eyebrow.

"N-no.", I replied, only for the other person to raise her eyebrow even more. "What's wrong with you? You're normally not this insecure...", she muttered. Holding back a gasp, I realized that I had to put on an act now. I couldn't risk being revealed!

"Everything is fine. I'm just still sleepy. You should know how that feels like, you've been in a pink pajama when we first met, after all.", I huffed, acting as best as I could. At that, Yuuka Kazami narrowed her eyes at me. "No reason to get personal, Mima!", she snarled, turning back to watch the sunset.

Mima. That was who I was at that moment. Or rather, whose body I was controlling. Much like Alice had once controlled my body to show us the way to Sariel after I had allowed her to, I had forced my way into Mima's body, had pushed her out of control and had bluntly taken it. Unlike Alice, though, I had to fight Mima's mind, had to constantly push her back to stay in control. But I was used to that, Insanity had tried to take over my body so often that I had built up a kind of barrier.

"What do you want?", I asked in a sharp tone. It didn't take a genius to see that the situation between Mima and Yuuka had a certain tension to it, apparently a fight the two had just before Mima had entered the Unfocused World being responsible for it. And I had to experience the aftermath of that now.

Yuuka sent me a glare from the corner of her eyes... But I saw more in that glare. Saw something that scared me more than any anger Yuuka could've ever shown. Inside her eyes rested an emotion that Mima had been blind to... A dangerous emotion. One that could cost Mima everything if she didn't see it soon.

Yuuka was the real danger if nothing was done about that.

"I... Gr, fine, I'm sorry, alright?!", huffed Yuuka, crossing her arms and closing her eyes, "There you have it. Go on now. Make fun of me.", I chuckled a little at this rather cute display of the ever so tough Yuuka Kazami, but chose to look around some more instead of interacting more with her. Every little detail could be important now.

Being inside the body of the enemy didn't happen every day, after all. And especially not if it gave me the great opportunity to save Gensokyo! So my decision to get revenge on Mima didn't turn out to be a fault after all...!

I knew now where Mima and Yuuka were. I knew where to find them. I knew where to stop this.

"What? No joke? No comment?", asked Yuuka, glaring at me. "No.", I replied, hoping that she'd not find out that I wasn't Mima. Cause that would be the real danger at that moment. "We should rather focus on finishing this.", I added, hoping to change the topic to something that would give me any information about their plan.

"That's what I told you. We should act before they find us.", huffed Yuuka, crossing her arms beneath her chest. "I never said that I disagree!", I replied in Mima's stead. "When do we want to start the ritual of Complete Darkness? You said here is the perfect spot to do so, but ever since we arrived here, we've been nothing but lazying around...", asked Yuuka then, frowning at me.

_"Ritual of... Complete Darkness...?!"_, I thought. "Soon. Very soon.", I replied, hoping that Mima hadn't said anything else before. "Good. I think Yukari is close to finding us.", growled Yuuka. "Pah! As if she'd find us! Yakumo can't do anything against us... And as if Shikieiki or that idiot Chôzen would find out something!", I exclaimed. It felt weird to call myself an idiot, as well as talking of myself in third person, but I had no other choice. Being found out by Yuuka was the last thing I wanted to be.

"You're always too carefree about this, Mima...", growled the Flower Youkai under her breath, clenching a fist in her anger. "And you too serious. Everything went fine until now, so why should things go wrong now?", I chuckled, hoping that it sounded like something Mima would say.

"Say, Mima...", began Yuuka anew as she leaned back and laid down into the grass. In the soft, orange light of the sunset, Yuuka looked absolutely gorgeous. Like a goddess... Mima didn't even know what she had, did she? What incredible woman she called her own? Nobody truly knew if Mima and Yuuka had married out of genuine love, or just to share their power... If the later was the case, Mima didn't even know whose woman's heart she "possessed"...

I couldn't avert my gaze. I could only stare at the beauty Yuuka was, at the way the setting sun reflected in her red eyes. Her gaze had something sad in it, but at the same time, something dreamy. "...Do you really think everything will become better after the ritual of Complete Darkness? That Gensokyo will turn into a better land?", finished Yuuka eventually, turning to look at me. But I just stared straight ahead.

I remained silent, unsure what to say. Was that Mima's reason for all of this? She wanted Gensokyo to become a better place? That could never be all of it, could it? There had to be more behind Mima's actions, something greater motivating her to risk everything...

"I see... You're not sure yourself.", muttered Yuuka all of sudden, pulling me out of my trance. Turning back towards her, I saw how she had turned back to watch the sunset. "...You'll not abandon me after this, right? I saw the way you betrayed everyone, how you fooled Chôzen, played with Yukari's mind... How you talked to Shinki, your friend... And how you are willing to abandon Marisa. Only for this...", whispered the Flower Youkai, not daring to look at Mima, and with that, me.

_"Shinki...? Mima talked with Shinki...? Why didn't she tell us...?"_, I pondered, but decided to keep that for later. For now, I had to answer. I knew I had to decide for Mima at that moment. And I hoped that she would've chosen the same decidion. Otherwise, I honestly had to question her guilt and her feelings towards others...

"Of course I won't abandon you, Yuuka! Where did you get that crap from?!", I declared in Mima's bold manner, crossing my arms in beneath my chest (boy, having breasts feels weird if you're not used to it!) and faked a pout. "Gee, good to know what you think of me.", I added then.

To my surprise, Yuuka began to giggle. "So like you, Mima... Maybe I was wrong. Maybe you haven't changed as much as I thought. You're still the same, after all...", giggled the Flower Youkai as she sat up and smiled widely at me. I couldn't help but smile back at such a warm smile.

"Look... What I said before... I didn't mean it. I'm just a little nervous that they find us and destroy your dream... I... don't want your dreams to be crushed again. I don't want you to be sealed again... I...", Yuuka trailed off, hesitated. I watched as she bit down on her lower lip and narrowed her eyes, a deep frown on her face.

_"Man... Seeing Yuuka like this is... weird! She's behaving completely different from when she is around somebody else!"_, I thought, staring at the flower master. Which turned to me. "I don't want to lose you again, Mima. You're... my only real friend. Do you even know what pain I've been through when you vanished all those years ago? That fateful day when... when we told each other goodbye?", murmured Yuuka.

In absolute shock, I could only watch as Yuuka closed her eyes, a soft and sad smile on her lips... And a tear running down her cheek.

Before I knew, Yuuka threw herself at me and hugged me, held me close. The awkwardness of the situation was beyond everything I had been through, I think... Mainly because Yuuka was going all mushy on me, but the whole thing was for Mima, and not me!

Oh, if Yuuka only knew that I wasn't Mima...!

"S-sorry. But I think I... Just needed to hug you. I've never shown how much you mean to me, Mima... But I think you understand that even without words, right? How it feels when everyone is scared of you, when you are, each and every day, on your own... The only person that remained close to me was Elly, but... She never really understood me...", breathed the flower master of four seasons into my ear.

"It's fine.", I replied, eventually putting my hands around Yuuka, hugging her back. It felt wrong doing that, but even if I was not Mima, if she was just opening her heart to me instead of the one she wanted it to open to, I could at least give her the comfort she wanted to have.

Slowly, Yuuka removed her arms from around me and sat upright again, no longer leaning onto me. Instead, she sat now before me on her knees and looked at me, a genuine smile on her lips. "Thank you, Mima... Thanks for not being like the others.", she whispered.

Knowing I had to act like Mima again, I faked a smirk. "No problem. You know that's what I am good at!", I declared. And at that, Yuuka's smile widened. "That's true...", she whispered. _"Man, I had never guessed that Yuuka Kazami, Gensokyo's greatest sadist, was this emotional behind her sadistic behavior...!"_, shot through my head as I watched the woman before me.

_"I think I have thought wrong of her all along... First the letter, and now this... Yuuka isn't who she pretends to be. She has a far deeper and more emotional character than she shows to others. And Mima, being her 'only friend' is the only one who is allowed to see this fragile woman behind the disguise of a strong Youkai..."_, I mused silently.

And then, all of sudden, Yuuka closed the distance between us, her soft lips laying onto 'mine' (Mima's).

_"WHAT?!"_, I almost yelled, if not for Yuuka's lips preventing it. It was just a soft, short peck, nothing more. After it, Yuuka looked pretty self-pleased, a playful grin on her lips as she stared at my shocked face. "We're married right? We can do that...", giggled Yuuka, before she poked me in the ribs, "What now, Mima? Cat caught your tongue? Easen up, I was just teasing you!"

Before I knew what I had done, I had jumped up and stared in shock at her. "What the fuck, Yuuka?! What will Nanatsu and Rumia think?!", I roared...

...only to realize my mistake a second later.

"Nanatsu...? Rumia...? But that are...!", began Yuuka with wide eyes... before they narrowed, her soft expression turning into blind rage. "Wait a second, you are not Mima! You're...!", she roared as she leaned backwards, one hand reaching for the parasol.

I dashed forwards on reflex and jumped on top of her, pinned her down. I began to wrestle with her, tried my best to hold her hand down, in which she already held the dangerous parasol of hers. She snarled as we wrestled, fought for the upper hand.

"What happened to Mima...?!", roared Yuuka into my face as I tried to hold her down. Which was actually quite a problem. After all, she was powerful. She wasn't called the 'physically strongest Youkai in Gensokyo for nothing, after all. "She? Currently in the Unfocused World, trying to fight me off. Fear I have control now, though!", I snarled back, using all of my weight to hold her hand down.

"Damn it!", she cursed, then swung her head up, headbutting me. I snarled as pain shot through me. Having been actually disoriented for a second, Yuuka managed to push me off. I landed on my back and rolled a bit on the ground, but then landed on all fours.

It wasn't easy to navigate this weightless body around, but I managed. In a matter of seconds, I was on my feet again and stared at Yuuka as she rose from the ground, the parasol already pointing at me. "ORIGINAL MASTER SPARK!", she bellowed, pointing it towards me. On reflex, I lifted my right hand to guard myself. And Yuuka screamed out in pain.

The entire mood of the area shifted. The beautiful fragrance of flowers was pushed away as the air grew heavy and dark magic focused around me. Not knowing what I was doing, I had just called onto Mima's new, dark powers. And had hit Yuuka pretty well.

The Flower Youkai had been pushed back by the sudden increase of dark magic, the parasol laying aside her on the ground as blood dripped down from her fingers onto the ground. I had just blown off a good part of her lower arm.

I knew it would regenerate, so I didn't feel too much of guilt. Besides, the panic was greater anyways.

"Was nice talking to you! I'll be gone now~!", I called out, panting in both shock and exhaustion. And before Yuuka could do a thing, I had closed my eyes. And in front of my inner eyes, I left the place in front of Mima and rushed back behind her.

I had returned to the Unfocused World, well aware though that Yuuka was now alerted and would definitely follow us in there. And things would become problematic from there. I knew now where Mima and Yuuka would put their final plan into action. And I knew that Mima wanted to perform what Yuuka had called the "ritual of Complete Darkness", which would apparently change Gensokyo for the better...

All that was left for me to do was to take revenge on Mima inside the Unfocused World, leave it, grab those blessings the others want to give me to help me against Mima, and then kicking Mima's ass... If that was possible.

But step by step.

And first was finishing my revenge on Mima in the Unfocused World.

* * *

><p>With a sudden jerk I was back inside the Unfocused World and sat on Mima's back again. I rolled off her as quick as I could, grabbed the crescent staff, and then stumbled to my feet while nearing Rumia and Nanatsu. "Prepare yourself!", I shouted, "Yuuka is coming here!"<p>

"Yuuka?! What did you do?!", asked Rumia immediately, summoning Tyrfing. "She found out that I wasn't Mima, that's what I've done!", I snarled under my breath, not daring to tell them how she had found out. "We take care of her as soon as she appears here, trust us!", declared Nanatsu immediately. I took a deep breath, felt how the panic inside me calmed down slowly.

But when I turned back towards Mima, a fist hit me square in the face and sent me falling sideways, my right cheek hurting as if on fire. "We're... not done yet!", snarled Mima, her hands clenched to fists. She looked angry. Pretty damn angry.

"What's the matter, Mima? Pissed?", I chuckled, amused at this enraged display. Call me sadist or not, but pissing Mima off after all she had done to me seemed to be the only right thing in the world. "Not as mighty as you thought yourself to be, right? Someone as 'weak' as me, being able to invade your 'oh-so-great' mind… Now that hurts the ego, right?" "SHUT UP, GEKIDO!", bellowed Mima, clenching her fists even harder.

I still had the crescent staff in my hand and twirled a little with it, mocked Mima even further. "Oh, and look, this 'weak' idiot also managed to take your precious staff!", I continued, enjoying it as Mima bared her teeth and her snarl became louder. "Just keep on congratulating yourself. You'll soon see what terrible mistake you made…", hissed the evil goddess of the Hakurei Shrine, rolling her shoulders a little, which obviously seemed to hurt.

"I saw that already. Yuuka is on her way here.", I informed the evil spirit. I don't know why I told her, but then again, it didn't matter. She had no advatange because of that, none she wouldn't have if Yuuka appeared here all of sudden, that was.

"What did you do to her?!", growled Mima as she began to advance towards me. It didn't scare me, I didn't take a step back and wasn't intimidated by her. "Nothing. The better question is what she did to me.", I replied, though I remembered blowing a part of Yuuka's arm off. "I warn you for a last time, Gekido…! Don't mess with me!", shouted Mima, her steps towards me getting faster.

"Don't mess with you…?", I huffed, feeling anger welling up inside me again, "It should be 'Don't mess with me'! You were the one who thought messing with my life and my head was a good thing to do! And now see what monster you created, Mima, what monster you turned me into!"

To emphazise my point, I rose my bony hand and showed it to her, pushed more negative energy into it until the green lightning that connected my bones went wild. Mima's snarl increased again, but yet she didn't stop approaching me. And then, with merely a few meters in between us, she stopped, kept glaring at me.

As if on cue, Yuuka appeared that moment on the horizon, flying straight towards us, and in particular, me.

"Gekido!", shouted Yuuka as soon as she could see us, a shocked and disbelieving expression on her face. At that moment, there was no sign, no hint, of her usual sadistic personality. At that moment, only shock and panic was on the usually calm woman's face. And I enjoyed that sight. She knew that I had been the one in Mima's body. "Surprised, Yuuka?!", I called out.

Yuuka didn't take that all too well and immediately pointed her parasol at me, the Master Spark following right after. However, it was deflected as a dark energy rolled over the ground and cut through it. Rumia, who still stood behind me with Nanatsu, then lowered Tyrfing, dismissing it.

"Stay out of this! That fight is between Chôzen and Mima!", commanded Rumia. Yuuka landed that moment, landed to my left, the parasol still in her hands. She was angry, it didn't take a genius to see that. I knew that the move before was the reason for that, but also that she had been right after all: Because Mima had waited too long, she had given us the time to find them.

"About time you arrive, Yuuka.", snarled Mima, her expression now emotionless and her eyes still on the crescent staff in my hands. "We wouldn't be in this situation, Mima, if you had listened to me in the first place. Because you gave them the time, and with that, the chance to find us, they did!", growled the Flower Youkai, standing a few yards away from the scene, her eyes moving from Mima, to me, then to my wives.

"We can discuss later who is at fault for this...!", growled Mima, her formerly emotionsless features now distorting into a snarl of utter anger. Seeing this as a threat, I went into a battlestance, which in return caused Yuuka to react.

To my left, Yuuka twitched, the parasol now aiming directly at my head. Since that was getting a bit too dangerous for my taste, I rose my right, bony hand, and clenched it to a fist. Immediately, Rumia and Nanatsu drew their weapons and jumped towards Yuuka, which pointed the parasol at them and not me anymore.

Rumia and Nanatsu stopped a small distance away from Yuuka, their weapons extended towards the Flower Youkai, ready to slash her apart as soon as the fight began. A certain tension was present, I knew that, and with each and every second passing, it intensified. Especially with me and Mima moving towards each other again, glaring at each other with the expression of madmen, of predators eyeing each other down.

A fight was now inevitable. Or rather, the continuation of the fight before. Mima and I were both in a bad state already, but nowhere near defeated. Neither of us were willing to give up, even though we both knew that there was actually no sense in continuing our fight. At least not in the Unfocused World.

But we still were ready to fight. We both had our personal reasons to fight, though. I only wanted revenge on the person that had made my life a living hell. And Mima wanted to defeat me early. There was no doubt that she guessed or even knew that I was now aware of her current location in Gensokyo, and even her plan.

And so... We fought.

_~ Chôzen wants his revenge, Mima his death! As the Unfocused World of his crumbles, he fights Mima a last time within it! Music: Abebura - HalF CalL ~_

Mima made the first move, covering her right fist in the energy of twilight before swinging it at my head. Leaning back, I avoided the fist and grabbed Mima's ellbow. I pushed the arm aside with enough force for Mima to stumble, then kicked her in the back, ultimately sending her to the ground before me.

She rolled over it, but ended her roll by turning her legs back into a ghost tail. As she did, she suddenly stopped in midair and twisted, turned back to me in a way only a ghost was able to. It was just an idea that popped up in my head that moment, but maybe Mima was more of a ghost when she had her ghost tail, and more of a human when she had her legs.

At least her gravity seemed to be affected by her change between ghost tail and human legs, with her ghost tail giving her the ability to move freely, while her legs kept her on the ground.

She hovered back towards me, ready to try the same attack. This time, I leaned sidewards and jabbed Mima into the ribs, the evil spirit hissing out loud as my fingers hit her right in between her ribs. At the same time, my right leg gave in, too much weight put onto it too soon after the fight with the Unfocused World.

I stumbled sidewards, caught my balance again. But at the same time, Mima threw herself at me and knocked us to the ground. I pushed her off me even before our roll ended, causing Mima to roll a little further than me. She was on her feet before me, though, her ghost tail changing into legs the moment she had rosen.

She twirled on the spot the moment I was on all fours, extended her legs after one turn, and hit me in the side of my head with it, throwing me a little further. My face hurt like hell, and so did my neck, as I landed. Nonetheless, I decided to take that moment to glance towards Yuuka and my wives.

To my surprise, Yuuka was able to stand her ground against both Rumia and Nanatsu. With nothing more than her parasol, she fended herself against both Rumia, who attacked faster and more often than Nanatsu; and Nanatsu, who attacked with more power than Rumia.

Just as I was about to turn away, Yuuka grabbed Nanatsu's scythe and pulled the Shinigami past her, then twirled and hit Rumia with her parasol, throwing the angel of death out of the air. Damn... At least the battle didn't seem one-sided, as Nanatsu chose that moment to take Yuuka in a headlock.

Before I could turn back to Mima, a foot hit me on my back and I screamed out in pain. "You... damn fool! You really think...!", panted Mima above me, but never got to finish her speech, as Nanatsu appeared above me and kicked the evil spirit off me with all of her power.

"Off my husband...!", growled Nanatsu, taking a step back. I took a deep breath, then pushed myself off the ground, hammering a fist down on it. "Damn it, Nanatsu...! This is my fight!", I snarled as I was on my feet. My wife wasn't offended by this, instead, she smirked. "I know.", she whispered, before she turned back to Rumia, who was exchanging attacks with Yuuka.

With Nanatsu gone again, I glared at Mima, the evil spirit that had just rosen from the ground after Nanatsu's kick. Mima didn't look exactly happy. Not happier than before, that was. She reached back with her right hand, which glowed in the orange energy of the sunset, and then pushed it forwards.

Jumping sideways, I avoided the laser of twilight energy and rolled myself over the ground, stopping on all fours. I pushed negative energy into my feet and pushed myself off the ground, catapulting myself through the air towards the evil spirit.

Mima took a step back, grabbed my nearing foot and smashed me into the ground, then threw me up into the air. I cursed out loud, then twisted my body around and fell towards Mima again. She was about to throw a laser at me, but I twisted around it and buried my right foot in her face, then pushed myself off her and landed on the ground before her.

Turning back to her, I found Mima's green eyes on me, clear hatred in her eyes. And then, they turned crimson.

I was so surprised by the sudden change in the color of her eyes, something I had only seen happening when something insane and powerful took over, that I never saw Mima's next attack. From one to the other second, she was enveloped in green energy, a sharp noise ringing through the air... And then, Mima was gone.

Had teleported.

A powerful punch hit me in the back, caused me to collapse onto the ground in pain. And I accidentally let go of the crescent staff, which I had hold onto with all my power until that moment.

Immediately, Mima grabbed it, teleported to my side, and hit me in the side with the moon on top, stabbed me in the side with the sharp end of it. I yowled, screamed out in pain, especially as Mima lifted me with her staff, threw me into the air, and as I fell, hit me into my side with the staff.

More pain shot through me as I hit the ground, but despite my wish to just remain on there, not moving again, Mima grabbed me by my neck with her free hand and pulled me up.

It was like her whole power had increased after the color of her eyes had changed, something that led me to the conclusion that she had done something to herself that caused this to happen.

As I stood on my legs, Mima's hand still around my neck, I felt something curl around my waist... And as I glanced down, I found that it was Mima's ghost tail. It curled around my arms, bound them to my sides. And then, Mima leaned past me, let go of my neck, and punched me right into the face, my head snapping backwards by the raw power of the punch.

What Mima hadn't thought of, however, was that I lost my balance and fell onto my back, pulling me with her. She let go of me to regain her balance. And I turned around during my fall, took the pain on my front. My chin hit the dirt first, followed by my body.

And yet, I was not willing to give up. Despite all the pain I felt from two fights, all the exhaustion.

So I gathered my strength for a last time, pushed myself onto all fours, glared up at Mima. The evil spirit stood merely a few yards away from me, watched as I tried to push myself up. Eventually, I managed, was on my feet again, my fists clenched by my sides.

Mima and I just stared each other down. She had her now crimson eyes narrowed at me, the crescent staff in her right hand, which hung almost loosely by my side. She, too, had no real strength left to go on. Not in this world.

In Gensokyo, the entire fight would've gone a completely different route. In this world, both Mima and I were heavily limited, due to our powers not being usable inside this world. It denied all usage of such attacks, was not meant to kill each other.

In Gensokyo, we both could go to our very limits. And in Gensokyo, everything would end.

But until that was to happen, I had to get my revenge. My retribution.

So I used the strength I had gathered and pushed myself off the ground, ready to end that fight in a last, powerful blow. With both Mima and me unable to fight any longer, this was to end that moment.

And it ended.

With me landing in front of her, unmoving.

My body didn't feel right. Something had changed, cold was spreading through it. And I knew that Mima was not at fault for that. It began from my fingers up, extended up my hands and arms, sunk into my body. The feeling of freezing to death, cold.

So cold... My eyes... felt heavy...

_~ Music fades out ~_

I fell to my knees, the cold spreading through my body. My muscles began to contract and relax, then contracted again, my body twitching uncontrollably. There was just one explanation for that: My Unfocused World had fallen apart. I forced my eyes open and glared down at my left hand. It was fading away. It was getting translucent. My time had run out.

I forced my body, the body that refused to move, and glared up at Mima, the evil spirit that hovered in front of me. She was glaring down at me, glared as I began to fade away. She didn't do anything else. She couldn't. She was too exhausted. Exhausted like me.

Our eyes met for a second. We glared at each other with disgust, Mima baring her teeth and I snarling at her. But then, my whole body became numb. My sight decreased, darkness filling my vision. Shit. Why now? I had been so close to defeat her...

Fine, so maybe I gotten what I had come there for. I had gotten revenge on Mima, had pissed her off. Her ego lay shattered before her feet, I had crumbled that what she had built up over four long years in one hour. That alone was great satisfaction to me. But I wasn't entirely satisfacted. Because I knew that there was a last thing that remained for Mima to do.

And as I finally lost all of my vision, the last thing I saw being Mima's face and her tightened fists, I growled to myself and took a deep breath. Mima still had one last thing. Mima, her ego shattered to her feet... Had gone so far that it didn't matter anymore. She still could put her plan into action, no matter what state her ego was in.

Shit...

The last thing I heard before my conscience faded out of the Unfocused World and returned to Gensokyo was unsettling. It was Mima's tired, strained voice, barely above a whisper. She muttered a few words, adressed at Yuuka, even though she did not avert eyes from me.

"Yuuka...", she whispered, "...You were right. We should not wait any longer. We're starting the ritual of Complete Darkness... Now."

* * *

><p>Suddenly, my eyes shot open and I glared up at the heaven above me, only to close my eyes again as sunlight filled my vision. I snarled in displeasure.<p>

Everything was different, the pain was gone. My body felt heavy and I felt weak, but my body was completely fine. Due to the fight in the Unfocused World hurting my mind, not my body.

"He's awake!", shouted a voice right aside me, a voice that sounded suspiciously lot like Yuyuko Saigyouji. Forcing my eyes open, now used to the light, I glared at the princess of the netherworld that stood above me. "Yuyuko...?", I muttered in my exhausted state. "Hey there~", she sung cheerily as she bowed down above me.

Yukari appeared in my vision, hovering around on one of her gaps. "Finally.", she commented, smiling down at me. But I just sat up, one hand on my neck. It hurt.

"Chôzen?", asked Nanatsu's voice, and as I looked to my left, I found my wives sitting leaned against a tree. We were right in front of the Scarlet Devil Mansion, right beside it's gate. Hong Meiling was present, as were Shinki, the goddess of Makai, and Kanako and Suwako.

Byakuren and Miko sat on two logs near me, both staring at me with small smiles. Remi stood aside Meiling under a parasol that Sakuya held for her. And Reimu stood with Marisa near my wives. What surprised me, though, was the presence of no one else but Eirin Yagokoro, who stared at me with a small frown.

"Nanatsu and Rumia already reported that you attacked Mima inside her own mind. And I can only say how foolish this was!", spoke Yukari up, but I just waved it off and rose from the ground. "Doesn't matter. I got what I wanted.", I growled, stretching my entire body.

At least it was fine, and the pain was gone...

"Which was?", asked Yukari, raising one of her eyebrows in obvious wariness. "Retribution and...", I began, taking some steps towards Miko and Byakuren, which surprised both of them.

Eventually, though, I stopped, continued to stare at the both of them. And they stared right back. They had understood. None of the friendliness was on their faces anymore, only seriousness. Something pretty unusual for Byakuren's kind self.

I took a deep breath, moved a hand through my hair... And then, turned to look over my shoulder at the one and only Sukima no Youkai.

"...Yukari, I need the blessings now...", I whispered, narrowing my eyes at the Sukima no Youkai.

"...I know where Mima is."

* * *

><p><em>And with that, this chapter comes to an end as well!<em>

_With the bond to the Unfocused World cut and Chôzen now aware of Mima's hideout, nothing stands in the way anymore to hunt her down... _

_Writing this chapter was a lot of fun, but I think the part I was most interested in was the part where Chôzen took over Mima's body. I have been waiting for something like that now. Something for Chôzen to be able to take revenge on Mima with. And he got it._

_Now if that isn't a blow to Mima's ego!_

_The fight with Mima in the Unfocused World wasn't too "Final Boss"-like, was it? Well, that's because it wasn't the final boss! After all, from the very beginning, both Mima and Chôzen knew that they were unable to kill each other. They only wanted power over the other one, one selfish reason included. For Chôzen, it was revenge, and for Mima, it was the need to knock him out before he could find out anything! Too bad she failed this time, though!_

_I was pondering if I should write the fight with Yuuka vs. Nanatsu and Rumia, but decided against it. They were merely exchanging attacks to keep each other from helping their partners, Mima for Yuuka, and Chôzen for Nanatsu and Rumia. In a way, that fight would've been boring given the situation it took place in. _

_I'm gonna keep such things for the final fight!_

_Alright guys and gals, that's been it for this time! I hope you enjoyed Chôzen's revenge on Mima, and next time, the hunt for Mima in Gensokyo will begin! Is everything too late or can this "ritual of Complete Darkness" still be stopped?_

_You'll gonna see next week!_

_So long~_


	94. Chapter 91 Evening Sky - Goodbye, mother

_Wooooh, next update!_

_A lot quicker than I expected. But hey, I am so desperate to finish this story now... I'm so excited! Can't hold back! Especially with the finale being so close! Ah, I think I'm dying on excitement~_

_Anyways! I spent my days since the last update writing this... So here it is! _

_Let's go get to the quite long review time, and then let us start this chapter!_

_Review time, with lots of confetti~ *Random Green Confetti*_

**Anon... **Welcome back~ Indeed, we are nearing the climax. And the fact that Mima's eyes turned red certainly doesn't forebode anything good!

**StupidityNowOffersWisdom...** Yuuka didn't suspect a thing! Chôzen is so going to die for that, but at least he had the surprise on his side! The Final Showdown will soon begin, Chôzen is on his way now after all!

**Nicolas Crossworth...** (Yay for another long review!)

As usual, I made typos... Oh my god, they are, like, clinging to my back! And the worst thing is that I never spot them before I upload the chapter! Gah! I even read the last chapter three times before uploading. Just why are you so mean, typos...? :'(

But at least some improvements, yay! *random remaining confetti*

I guess you're right... Insanity sure has changed. How much, however, is yet a thing of the future, I guess. For the moment, he has been defeated by Chôzen and has agreed to help him. But power is a very mean thing that just loves to seduce, and Insanity is weak to that. At least that's what he says...

Sometimes, I think I haven't shown enough of the Unfocused World, and that was one of the reasons why I wanted to describe some more parts of it before Chôzen's ability to enter the Unfocused World comes to an end.

Power to the greenhaired characters! And Mima and Yuuka do really work well with another. Which makes them an awesome duo and an even worse enemy. Muahahaha.

Chôzen is an idiot, as always. I mean, come on, aside finding out everything he had to know, he could've just ruined Mima's plan! But where would've been the fun with that? Besides, Chôzen is way too easy caught off guard... That will bring him to his grave one day.

Anyways, I'm sure he is negating his luck... If he had any, that is.

By the way, you asked a lot of important questions, but I fear I can only answer one right now... Insanity is trying his best!

**aaaaah...** Ohmygosh! Here is the next chapter! Just don't wet the floor, please! I just finished cleaning it!

**Tez7... **Well, "Reincarnate my Rivalry" can be considered both a standalone oneshot, as well as a spin-off to Negative Bullet Project. It has only a very few hints towards Negative Bullet Project...

So yes, there is a possible connection. Hehehe~

_That's it! I'm not going to keep you waiting anylonger guys and gals! Let's start this new chapter! (Which sure has an ominous title...!) Shall we?_

_DISCLAIMER: I do not own Touhou/Project Shrine Maiden, as it belongs to ZUN. However, Chôzen Gekido (and his responsible personalities), Nanatsu no Taizai, Ryoko Jigoku, Shiho Kumo, Kayako Saeki Henge, Minoue and Sly do belong to me, as for I have created them._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 4: Evening Sky ~ Goodbye, mother<strong>_

An uncomfortable silence had spread after my words, everyone eyeing me closely. Miko and Byakuren, who had understood first, were still staring at me with serious expressions. Yukari, standing behind me, had her eyes wide in shock.

Reimu, Meiling, Sakuya, Remilia, Rumia, Nanatsu and Eirin had hard expressions of determination, and Yuyuko, Marisa, Kanako and Suwako were staring at me with expressions I wasn't sure of which emotion they displayed. And Shinki... Shinki had turned away, doubt in her eyes. Why, I didn't know.

"Please repeat that.", muttered Yukari, finally finding the words she had been searching for. "I said... I know where Mima is at this very moment. I know from where she will start her final attack.", I growled, tightening my fists in anger as Mima's final words echoed through my head again and again.

"How?", asked Yukari, narrowing her eyes. "There is no time for him to explain that!", bellowed another voice. Everyone turned towards the only path up to the gate of the Scarlet Devil Mansion. And from there came Shikieiki Yamaxanadu, followed by Komachi and Minoue.

The Yama held her rod of remorse tightly in her hands at the height of her chest, which allowed me to see her still rotten hand. It hadn't gotten better in the slightest. Much like my own. Everyone waited until the Yama and her two Shinigami had reached us. And even then, it remained silent for a moment.

"What do you mean, Eiki?", asked Yukari eventually. "Exactly what I said. Chôzen should immediately head out instead of standing around, explaining how he is able to know where Mima currently is. Time is running out!", growled the Yama, before she swung her rod of remorse and pointed it at me.

"All that matters now is that you have cut your bond with the Unfocused World and that you are thus no longer in a state in which Mima can manipulate your perception and your decisions, perhaps even your body.", added the judge.

I nodded slowly, knowing that Shikieiki was right. "What I want you to do now, Chôzen, is to accept the blessings everyone has prepared for you. And then... hunt down Mima.", she finished, before she turned to everyone else. "I hope you have prepared the blessings...?"

Kanako and Suwako exchanged a glance, but then were the first ones to walk towards me and Shikieiki. As they walked towards me, Kanako rose her arms to the height of her chest, her palms pointing towards another.

I watched as a black orb appeared in between her hands, it's surface that of wavering storm clouds. The sight of the quavering mass was incredible. So incredible that I completely missed it as Suwako, the smaller goddess, suddenly jumped at me. When I noticed it, she was already in midair. In surprise, I rose my arms to defend myself... And Suwako grabbed my left sleeve, ripped it off.

Behind me, Nanatsu screamed out in anger. "Do you know how much time and effort it takes to fix one of those?!", she bellowed. However, she was ignored as Kanako suddenly extended her arms towards me, the dark orb in between her arms bursting apart into clouds that moved towards me.

I didn't defend myself as they came towards me, well knowing that they were in some relation to the blessing the two goddesses were going to give me. And in some connection to my left arm, which Suwako had exposed. I was sure of that as the clouds began to move around my left arm.

It felt like weak electricity was hitting my arm, "tickling" me. The clouds picked up speed, curled around my arm faster and faster... And then, suddenly, dashed towards Kanako, formed the orb again, and then dissolved.

And as soon as they were gone, I could only stare in awe at what was now surrounding my left arm.

Suwako had actually done me a favor by ripping my sleeve off, as it allowed the manifestation of the blessing of her and Kanako to fit right. The manifestation of the blessing of Shintoism given to me by Suwako and Kanako turned out to be a piece of armor.

It was a black shoulder armor made of several black pieces of iron stacked above each other, the edge of each part made of darkbrown, almost black leather. Several black strings of leather that were attached to the edge of the shoulder armor curled around my arm, went down it's entire length (much like the chains of guilt) and attached to a black leather glove that was now surrounding my left, healthy hand.

The glove was actually pretty similiar to the one I had been wearing around my bony hand for a long time in design and size, being the same in color, but small iron plates were visible at the top of the fingers. However, it fit a lot more nicely, felt soft against my skin, and was yet hard on the outside. Also, it was easy to move my hand inside the glove. In fact, it was almost as if somebody had already worn it...

Moving my gloved hand a bit more experimentally, I glanced up at my long-time rival Kanako Yasaka, then at Suwako Moriya, who had once been my mentor. They were both smiling at me, Kanako with a faint blush on her face. And as I looked down at her left hand, which she was hiding a bit as she watched me move my left hand, I immediately realized that she had worn the glove before. And I realized that she had done it because our hands were almost the same size, had done it for me to move my hand inside the sturdy material a lot better.

I smiled a bit after I had come to that conclusion, then glanced down at the shoulder armor and the glove connected to it, and couldn't help but feel a lot better than before. Especially considering that it was from Kanako, the first real rival I ever had in my life.

"Thanks. That might come in handy. A lot.", I chuckled, eyeing the new additions to my appearance. "You haven't even seen the best about it!", declared Suwako proudly, while Kanako suddenly averted her gaze and looked pretty flustered.

"So? What may that be?", I asked, raising an eyebrow at the blonde goddess. "First of, the iron that the shoulder piece is made of was forged in the fires of old hell with the help of Utsuho Reiuji and the allowance of Satori Komeiji.", smiled Suwako, crossing her arms in front of her chest and closing her eyes.

"On purpose, we used especially conductive material during the forging process in order for it to gather and save electricity. It is currently decharged, though.", informed me the goddess. "So? And how do I charge it?", I asked, still not lowering my eyebrow. "Get hit by lightning.", declared Suwako.

...And was followed by silence from everyone.

"...What? You're joking, right?", I asked uneasily. "Nope! We already tested it with Sanae's help, it works just fine! Kanako will summon a storm once we know that you are fighting against Mima, and the lightning of that storm is attracted by the shoulder piece. So in each and every case, you will be hit by the lightning bolts near you!", laughed Suwako, and I felt even more uneasy than before. That sounded actually quite dangerous...

"As you may have noticed, there are some iron plates exposed on the fingers of the gloves. These are connected to the shoulder piece with thin wires that are in those leather strings curling around arm, and thus, guard you from being hurt by the lightning yourself. However, if you punch Mima while the shoulder piece is charged... Zip! Cooked Mima for dinner!", finished Suwako, before she broke into a maniacal laughter that sounded actually pretty unsettling...

With the uneasy feeling of my former grandmaster having gone insane, I turned to Kanako, who immediately began to blush again. "It was your idea, right?", I asked, to which Kanako coughed a bit. "Yes. B-but not because I want you to survive this or anything! It was just to save Gensokyo! Yep, just for that!", she insisted, to which I couldn't help but chuckle. _**"Tsun, tsun, tsundere~"**_, sung my Flame-Soul, but I ignored that. Seeing Kanako flustered like that was just too amusing.

"I have one question, though...", I muttered, looking left and right. "What is it?", asked Kanako, trying to overcome her flustered state. "It's nothing much... I just want to be on the safe side with this thing... So...", I continued, now focusing on Kanako again, as well as the still laughing Suwako, "...Where is Sanae?"

Immediately, Kanako cringed and Suwako went silent, her laughing fading pretty quickly. "S-sanae?", chuckled Kanako uneasily. "Don't worry about her! She's alright!", added Suwako, looking pretty uneasy as well, even though both she and Kanako were smiling uneasily at me. "She's totally not at home right now, recovering, because she got hit by lightning or something like that... Hehehe..."

Silence spread anew.

And I felt pretty uneasy about that thing on my left arm.

"Thank you two.", spoke Shikieiki all of sudden, even though she looked just as uneasy as me at the two sheepishly smiling goddesses. "The next blessing?", she asked then, looking at the others.

Miko rose from the log she sat on without hesitation and walked over to me, smiling at me in a soft, but yet serious manner. The staff bound to her waist moved softly with each of her steps, was almost hypnotizing with it's rythm. And yet, I averted my gaze and watched Miko herself.

She positioned herself in front of me, looked up and down on me, as if to judge me... And then, huffed. "Too bad. I fear that I believed you to be a bit more slender. It must be because you are the first man I have seen in centuries...", she muttered, confusing me.

"Seiga!", she called out, extending an arm to her side. To my shock, the blue-haired woman and master of Yoshika appeared out of the ground using her hair pin. I dared to look down through the hole she had made, and found Flandre staring at me, waving a bit. Below us was the basement of the Scarlet Devil Mansion... Did it really extend all the way to here?

"Yes, Lady Toyosatomimi?", she asked in an almost proud manner, right before the hole closed. "What were you doing down there?!", demanded Remilia to know, but Seiga ignored her straight away. "She was looking at your younger sister for me. I was worried about her after hearing all those stories, but it seems she is alright... Her friendship to that younger Komeiji really helps her. Don't forbid that.", smiled Miko.

"I didn't plan to...", muttered Remilia, but she was still eyeing the taoist with worry and doubt. "Anyways... Seiga, please give me the belt.", spoke Miko, to which Seiga extended her arms, presenting the taoist a brown leather belt with a silver iron belt buckle at the front. Only problem: Like Miko had implied, it was a little too short to fit around my waist.

"Well... You're right. That won't fit...", I muttered, observing the belt in Miko's hand. Before she smirked widely and surprised me by going on her knees in front of me. It must have locked a bit weird for those standing around us as the taoist began to fumble around with the belt at the height of my knees, before she put it around my right thigh, above my jeans.

After pulling it as tight as she could, she rose again, observed her work, and then smirked even wider. "There. That solves it!", she chuckled, taking a few steps away from me. I let out a noise that I myself wasn't sure of if it was out of shock or agreement to the taoist.

Eventually, though, I looked down at the belt that was now around my right thigh. It didn't look too bad, and fit actually pretty nicely, even though it was kind of tight. "It is enchanted with the blessing of taoism, and should protect you from Mima's dark aura. Not too much, not without the other blessings, but it alone should at least prevent her from being able to crush you with it.", explained the taoist, before she stepped back and sat down next to Byakuren again.

"She... didn't just do that, right?", muttered Nanatsu behind me, and let me tell you, it wasn't too hard to hear how shocked and pissed off she was at Miko's bluntness. "Keep calm, 'natsu...", I heard Rumia whisper, but I knew that it wouldn't help. Once awoken, Nanatsu's temper was really hard to get rid off...

"Byakuren?", asked Shikieiki, and the kind monk nodded. She rose from the log she sat on and made her way to me. "Please extend your left hand, Chôzen.", she spoke, and I followed her instruction. Holding my left hand out to her, I watched as she reached into a pocket of her dress and pulled out a silver bracelet.

The bracelet was made of iron, much like my shoulder armor, but of a different kind of iron. Much less resistent and easier to bend, the bracelet easily went past my hand and fit around my wrist without losing it's shape. Some small things were engraved onto it, but the only thing I could definitely distinguish to be something I knew was a small symbol on top of the bracelet, which I made out to be the shape of the pagoda of bishamonten.

I never got the chance to look at the other symbols, as the bracelet suddenly began to glow in a bright, light green glow. "Wha...?!", I gasped, surprised as the bracelet suddenly began to glow. "I asked Bishamonten to add the ability to gather negative energy alongside his blessing of buddhism to this bracelet. It seems to work just fine.", smiled Byakuren, clapping her hands together.

"So it gathers negative energy around it? Like my body does?", I asked, staring at the glowing bracelet. "Not exactly. It gathers the excessive negative energy from your body and stores it for you. Since you can control negative energy ever since you achieved the nihilism, you should be able to call onto this excessive energy any time. It should flow back into your body and give you a small boost.", smiled Byakuren.

That just fit perfectly with Byakuren. Why? Because Byakuren specialised in magic that enhanced your physical abilities. She wasn't using it to control elements, like Patchouli, and didn't use it just for the lightshow, like Marisa. Byakuren only wanted to help people with magic that enhanced abilities.

"Thanks, Byakuren. I'm sure that will be useful to give Mima an extra surprise!", I chuckled, already imagining myself hitting Mima with additional power. I don't know if my imagination of Mima's jaw breaking out of it's place was too unrealisitic or not... But the sadistic side inside of me certainly waited to try that out.

Byakuren didn't seem to like my sadisitic smile, but nodded uneasily to me nonetheless, and then stepped back as well. "At least that went without problems this time...", commented Komachi silently, before Shikieiki coughed and glanced towards Shinki. She had the last blessing.

Shinki, the doubtful expression still on her face, hesitantly turned to me and smiled softly, even though I wasn't exactly sure how genuine that smile was. It looked pretty forced. And that worried me a little.

I didn't ask, though, was sure that she was just shocked by the sudden return of her two long lost daughters Kikuri and YuugenMagan. And of course, we all knew that she was worried regarding Mima for a much different reason like all of us: Shinki and Mima had been close friends for a long time.

But Shinki had decided to help us on her own. Nobody, not even Meiling, would've forced either her or Marisa to help us, due to the bond they had to Mima. After all, Shinki and Mima had been close friends, and Marisa was Mima's adoptive daughter.

"Are you alright, Shinki?", I asked, carefully extending a hand towards her. But before I could put it onto her shoulder, Shinki flinched and took a step away, making me stop. "Yes... Yes, everything is alright...", she assured me, though I couldn't really believe her. But I let it at that, not wanting to pry into her business too much.

Shinki rose her hands and, much like Kanako, pointed her palms at each other. A silver light began to glow in between her hands, turned into a bright orb, which then dissolved and left a silver iron necklace back. It didn't look too special, just a plain, black string with a silver, small plate attached at the front, nothing engraved or written onto it. But it glowed in a weak, purple shine.

Shinki, though hesistant, extended her hands to me, presenting the iron necklace that now lay in her palms. Exchanging another glance with her, I then took the iron necklace, yet not averting my gaze from Shinki.

She looked tired, exhausted. It looked like she hadn't slept in days, her eyes red and swollen, as if she had cried... Her mouth was a thin line, her lips dry and pale. And as such, I couldn't believe her reassuring words of everything being alright. Nothing was. There was something troubling her. And it wasn't the sudden return of YuugenMagan and Kikuri. And it wasn't that she had to act against Mima. There was something much greater behind it. Something I didn't like.

And yet, I didn't say a thing. I merely took the iron necklace, put it around my neck. The little weight the iron necklace offered felt weird for me, unusual. I had never worn a necklace, especially not one this heavy. It didn't pull me down or anything, it merely felt weird to wear one. Out of the usual.

But it didn't feel wrong. Instead, it actually felt pretty right. Especially since I felt like the bond between me and Makai and it's goddess, Shinki, had increased. It was as if I had taken another step into their family, was finally offically part of them.

Even though it wasn't like that, I found myself wondering how close I really was to the Makaian family consisting of Shinki and her daughters... I had that small wish to belong to them. I wanted to call them my sisters, and Shinki my mother... Their bond was so close, and I only wanted to have someone like them, someone to call my family...

But then again, if they were like my family, my bond with Alice felt even less right. The thought of calling her something like my sister felt weird as well… So maybe it was for the better if I did never really become part of that family. Still… Each of Shinki's daughters had been nice to me, had accepted me as one of them, and Shinki herself had this motherly feeling to her…

"Thank you, Shinki…", I smiled at her, hoping to cheer her up. Indeed, she did smile a bit more genuinely, but that weirdness remained. Something was terribly wrong, and I knew it.

Shinki took a few steps back, the smile eventually completely fading from her face, leaving back nothing but the doubtful, sad and worried expression that had already been there before. And I couldn't hold back anylonger. "Shinki, are you sure everything is alright? If I can do anything to help you, please tell me!", I insisted, but the Makaian goddess just shook her head. "There is nothing you can do, believe me…", she whispered, before she turned away and placed herself once more in a small distance to us.

I exchanged a worried, confused glance with Shikieiki, but the Yama just shrugged. "Alright. That's about it.", she muttered, looking at one after another. "Really?", I asked, glancing down at the things that had been blessed by the religions, "I don't feel any different… I don't feel stronger or anything…"

"That's nothing to worry about. I assure you, those blessings each hold the power to protect you against the pressure of Mima's dark magic, and together, they will render her unable to use it against you.", assured me Miko. "Miko is right. The blessings are now applied and will guard you!", insisted Byakuren with a small smile.

"Alright. Thank you, everyone.", I spoke, unsure what else to say. Inside, though, I gasped in relief, finally being able to relax. The whole time, I had to remember Miko's words from a while ago… She had said that nobody knew if the blessings of all the different religions would accept each other. She had mentioned that, merely by wearing both the blessing of taoism and buddhism, I could blow up or whatever… Nothing happened, though. That was relief enough. I was still alive.

"Interesting new look.", commented Rumia as she approached me from behind, began to circle me, looking up and down on me, "Or what do you think, 'natsu?" "I can't disagree…", I heard my first wife mutter behind me.

"That takes care of this then.", spoke Shikieiki, taking a step towards me. She rose her right hand, which got her the attention of Komachi and Minoue… And before I knew, Komachi was holding me back, while Minoue held my mouth open. "Wha…?!", I protested, only for Shikieiki to lean closer, her eyes resting on my mouth.

She as inspecting my newly achieved fangs.

I didn't know if she hadn't noticed it before, or if she merely wanted to see how far my transformation back to the higher being had gone, but I understood that exactly that was inside her head. I knew that as she exchanged a worried glance with Yukari.

I broke free from Komachi and Minoue, growled a bit as I moved my lips a little. "Thank you very much. You could've asked for it, you know?", I snarled, glaring at the two Shinigami that had restricted me, before I sent an accusing glare towards Shikieiki and Yukari. And as they cringed, I knew that they had understood that I was aware of my transformation. That I knew about everything they had not told me.

It was not time to accuse them of anything like that, or to discuss things like those. "I've got the blessings now…", I muttered, more to myself than to anyone else. Turning to Nanatsu and Rumia, who both nodded, I nodded as well, confirmed that we were going to take our leave.

I turned for a last time to the others, though. And especially, Meiling. We exchanged a serious glance, and she made some gestures, hidden from the view of the others. After pointing at her own skin, which I immediately understood as her refering to her scales, and with that, the scale she had given to me, she glanced carefully towards Shikieiki and Yukari…

…And then, after gesturing at her right hand, formed the words "negate her" with her lips. And I understood. The first gesture was to remind me of the scale she had given me, the scale that waited for me to use it. And the second gesture was meant to say that I should just negate Mima to put an end to this. And I couldn't agree any less…

"Chôzen… You should go.", encouraged me Shikieiki all of sudden, "We don't have time to discuss anything else now. Go, hunt down Mima… Do what you think is right. I cannot say for sure what is right and what wrong now… I don't know how far you can go."

Shikieiki closed her eyes as she took a step backwards, away from me. "Go as far as you think you have to… But please, never forget yourself. Be wary. Keep calm… And pray that the other Yama allow me to close my eyes at what you do. I am not encouraging you to negate Mima, and I do not encourage you to do anything stupid that goes against the rules, but… Do what you have to. Save us… and Gensokyo."

With that, the judge of Gensokyo turned away, gestured Komachi and Minoue to follow her… But then stopped again and turned to Nanatsu and Rumia. "I believe you two will go with him… If so, please… keep him on the right path.", she muttered, before she left finally, Komachi and Minoue following her.

After she had vanished, I turned back to the remaining people. "Shikieiki is right, Chôzen. Do what you have to, but don't go too far… You know the rule: Don't mess with fate. The price you have to pay is high…", muttered Yukari.

I didn't nod… I didn't agree. In my eyes, the decision had long been made for me. And it was to ignore everything. No matter how high the price was I had to pay… Mima had to be taken out. And, since I had nothing to lose anymore, I didn't fear the punishment. I didn't care.

Instead of nodding, I merely took a few steps back, until everyone was in my vision, and then bowed. "Thank you very much! All of you! I hope I won't disappoint you!", I called out as I bowed, before I twirled around and jumped off the ground, took into the air. There was no time to lose.

I knew that it was rude to end it like that. I knew that, if the circumstances had been different, everyone would've been mad at me for the sudden departure. But due to the circumstances, I was sure that they understood me.

Only a few seconds after leaving, Nanatsu and Rumia were flying by my sides, were following my lead. After all, even they didn't know yet where Mima was, or where we were heading for. Only I knew. Only I had seen it. Nobody but me knew where this was going to end.

* * *

><p>"Do you think he will make it, Eiki?", asked Yukari eventually, watching Chôzen leave. The judge let out a growl. Yukari had called the Enma back as soon as Chôzen was gone. It had been decided that she should leave until he was out of sight so that he wouldn't ask her any questions. Questions both Yukari and Shikieiki had wanted to avoid.<p>

So as he left, Shikieiki returned, however, without Komachi and Minoue. "I don't know for sure…", whispered Shikieiki, closing her eyes, holding her rod of remorse a bit tighter in her hands. "I want your honest opinion, Eiki… Your personal one."

At those words, the Enma glanced sidewards at the Sukima no Youkai, let out a deep sigh after a few seconds, and then closed her eyes again. "I believe the rules will allow me to judge only this one time by my personal opinion…", she muttered, biting down on her lower lip, "…I believe that Chôzen will… certainly lose."

Yukari, not even surprised by the enma's words, just sighed and looked at the small black point on the horizon that was the leaving Chôzen. "I fear that I share the same opinion. He is strong… But the chance that he will survive and win against Mima is small. Even with all the blessings.", she agreed, nibbling on her lower lip in nervousness.

"We should not give up, though… We should have more trust in him. If we lose all hope now, there is no way that he will win. Because the hope of Gensokyo is his only strength…", spoke Meiling as she approached them, narrowing her eyes.

"Yeah…", whispered the Sukima, before she noticed something out of the corner of her eyes. "Shinki? Where are you going?", asked Yukari, turning towards the goddess of Makai. Shinki froze in her movements, turned to glance into Yukari's direction. "I… I need to go back to Makai!", declared Shinki quickly. Too quick for Yukari's tastes.

"Is everything alright, Shinki? I believe Chôzen asked you before, but you didn't tell him… Why are you so nervous?", asked the Sukima no Youkai, but Shinki merely chuckled uneasily. "Yeah. Yeah, don't worry. Everything is fine, I'm just a little… nervous. Like everyone.", she smiled, before she turned away and took into the air, leaving the others behind.

Yukari shared a confused glance with Meiling and Shikieiki, but then shrugged it off. "Let her be.", adviced Shikieiki as she turned to leave, "I understand how nervous she is at the moment. That is not really surprising, after all… It's actually quite a surprise that she is the only one to act like that."

As Shikieiki left, Yukari let out a sigh and left as well, falling into one of her famous gaps. With that, Meiling was left on her own with the other remaining members of the group, turned to each of them and stared at their serious expressions.

Without a doubt, all of them agreed. Each and every one, even Byakuren, the usually so kind monk, was agreeing that Chôzen's chance to win was small.

They all had known it from the beginning, had acted like they had a chance against Mima around him in order for him to not give up… But in the end, all of them had already given up. Chôzen was nowhere strong enough to defeat Mima.

The end of Gensokyo was near. And yet, each of them carried a little flame inside of them, a flame of hope. And Meiling knew that, only with all those flames of hope combined, would they be able to create a giant light that would shred Mima's darkness apart…

* * *

><p><em>Chôzen's PoV<em>

In only a matter of minutes, we had left the Misty Lake and the Forest of Magic behind. Currently above the Bamboo Forest of the Lost, I dared to glance down. Even though I spotted neither Eientei, the perfectly hidden house of eternity, nor Mokou's camp, I knew that they lay below me somewhere.

I couldn't help but wonder if Eirin, Kaguya, Mokou and the others living inside the Bamboo Forest of the Lost knew about all of this as well already. Until now, I had not seen one of them among our group against Mima, save for Eirin, which I had seen after being thrown out of the Unfocused World. And even then, I felt like Eirin had just been there to see if Nanatsu, Rumia and I were alright after being thrown out of the Unfocused World like that.

It would've been reassuring to know that at least Mokou knew about Mima's plans, but I guess they didn't want to be involved, or didn't know yet.

Lost in my thoughts, I didn't notice that I picked up more and more speed, soon having Nanatsu and Rumia dragging behind for a short moment, until they picked up speed as well. I only wanted to reach the cliff, though, the cliff that was beyond the Bamboo Forest of the Lost and the Nameless Hill. I yearned to defeat Mima to end this all.

The way from the Scarlet Devil Mansion to the cliff wasn't that far, actually, or at least if you flew towards it. In less than an hour, I would stand before Mima, facing her for the very last time. And then, it would either be her or me.

It was reassuring to know that the others of our group stood behind me, trusted me with this, even though it was also putting quite a pressure onto me. Everyone wanted me to win against the evil spirit, did what they could to help me… But in the end, I could only rely onto my own skills. And if they were not enough, I could not win.

"Slow down a bit, Chôzen!", called out Nanatsu, the slowest of us three, eventually, pulling me out of my trance. I glanced over my shoulder and noticed the great distance between her and me, and even though I knew that time was running out, I did slow down. Because I knew that, without Nanatsu and Rumia, I would not stand a chance. I needed someone to take care of Yuuka while I fought Mima.

In a matter of seconds, Nanatsu caught up to me again. She took a deep breath and was about to scold me, but I just snarled and rose my right, bony hand to stop her. But when I did, she gasped and immediately forgot all she wanted to say.

Her eyes remained glued to my bony hand. "Look, this may sound hard now, Nanatsu, but please go to your very limit. We need to hurry...", I sighed, completely ignoring her staring and her shocked expression, "Mima is still one step ahead, despite the fact that we caught up to her. She doesn't have to go anywhere, she will start the ritual supposed to destroy Gensokyo right away."

By now, even Rumia was staring down at my right hand. And I finally noticed it that moment. "Hey, what's up with the staring?", I asked, raising an eyebrow at them. "Y-your hand! Chôzen, your hand!", shouted Nanatsu, panic evident on her face as she pointed at my hand.

Glancing down to my right hand, which I still had on the height of my chest... And found myself in shock too. The color of my bones had changed. The bones, until now having been the usual white, were now black. As black as the night. And furthermore, there were small barbs all across them.

I gasped, rose my right hand and run a gloved finger over the small barbs all across the now black bones. And the words of the Unfocused World echoed through my head once more. It had said I would change back and would undergo some drastic changes... But even on the inside...?!

"When did it become like that?!", I immediately demanded to know of Rumia and Nanatsu, with my wife just shaking her head, and Rumia glaring at the black bones. "Your hand was still normal when we left Misty Lake behind us... So I dare to say that it happened just a few minutes ago.", she muttered.

Anger went through me, the anger of a Youkai. The one that the Unfocused World had warned me off. I clenched my bony hand to a fist, the small barbs scratching over the bones of my palm. "Damn... The transformation is faster than I thought...!", I snarled, turning away.

"Transformation?", I heard Nanatsu ask, but I just growled out louder and turned my gaze back towards the cliff. "Ignore that for now. I tell you all of this once we are done with Mima!", I hissed. I looked towards the horizon, the cliff Mima was on already in view. Half an hour, maybe less. Half an hour and Mima would get what she deserved.

All that was left for us to do was to leave the Bamboo Forest behind us, fly over the Nameless Hill... And then, then we'd be there. "Aren't you worried about that at all?!", snarled Nanatsu, pointing at my black bones. "No. It was bound to happen.", I merely snarled.

Actually, I had no time to think about such a thing as turning into something or even nothing. Besides, the Unfocused World had mentioned that I would stop transforming back into the higher being Chôzen as soon as the limit of my "mortal existence" was reached. So no matter how horrible the transformation would be, or whatever I'd turn into, there was a limit to this transformation.

...Even though the new color of my bones did unsettle me. Especially considering that the remaining bones, those that were not visible, would look exactly like that. And those barbs... I couldn't help but wonder if those barbs had been created due to external influences (namely that my right hand had it's bones exposed) or if all of my bones were now like that.

And of course, what unsettled me as well, was how fast the next stage of the transformation had set in. A few hours after the first stage, in which my canines had grown, the second stage began, and took merely a few seconds to complete. And what made this even worse: I didn't know when the next stage would set in, and what it would change.

"Are you sure about that? And what do you mean it was bound to happen...?!", demanded Nanatsu to know, which I just waved off. Turning back towards our goal, I began to move once again, my mind focusing back on the task at hand: Defeating Mima.

"Hey! Answer me!", shouted my first wife after me, but I ignored that, not wanting to answer that question. It was too much to say about crap that would happen anyways. I dared to glance over my shoulder, though, even though it was only to reassure myself that Nanatsu and Rumia were following me again. And they were, even though Nanatsu had an angry glare on her face, while Rumia showed an amused smile.

"Fine! Have it your way!", growled Nanatsu as soon as she was near me, "Then at least tell us how you found out about Mima's location and this ritual you talked about! All we know is that you pinned Mima down and both of you went motionless, and then you suddenly rolled off her and cursed about Yuuka being on the way!"

Glancing towards Nanatsu from out of the corner of my eyes, I couldn't hold back the sigh that was threatening to leave my lips. So much to explain and so less time...

"Do you remember when I allowed Alice to use my body?", I asked, turning back towards the direction of the cliff and Nameless Hill, later one being closer to us. "I do. It was pretty freaky.", commented Rumia. "I remember it as well.", added Nanatsu, "But what has that to do with you finding out ab... Oh." So she had realized.

"You forced your way into Mima's mind? Sick. Now that's the way I like you!", laughed Rumia at the same time. I didn't feel like laughing, though. It hadn't been funny to invade Mima's mind. It hadn't been funny to fight Mima. The joke was dead.

Despite all my anger and wrath towards the evil spirit, one should not forget that I had trusted her once. During my amnesia, I had seen a friend in her, thought that she had been a friend of mine for many centuries. And she had acted like a friend.

And that left a bad aftertaste. Two times at once. One time, because I felt betrayed by her... And one time, because I couldn't help but still feel the sympathy towards her. Deep inside, I felt like she was still a friend. And that fact was the main reason for my blazing anger. Because I was foolish, even in the aftermath.

"If that's how you found out about Mima's location... How did Yuuka find out that it was you in Mima's body?", asked Rumia, raising an eyebrow. And that was where it began to feel uncomfortable. "I... Uhm... acted too much like me. Yeah.", I lied, even though it was obvious that I was doing exactly that. I've never been a good liar...

This time, however, even though both Nanatsu and Rumia knew that I had lied, they didn't question any further. And I was just too thankful for that. There were just too many details that should never ever be revealed...

* * *

><p>"We are almost there...!", I snarled, eventually breaking the silence that had remained ever since the question of how I had pissed off Yuuka Kazami using Mima's body. "Thank you, captain obvious. We can see that as well.", chuckled Rumia. Even now, she was way too relaxed. Maybe it was because danger, fights and panic were her element, maybe it was just because she loved the feeling of exactly those... But she wasn't anywhere as tensed as Nanatsu and I were.<p>

The sun was setting already, tinted Gensokyo in the orange light of dusk. Without a doubt, that was the perfect time for Mima to strike, as she gained power from the setting sun, the twilight. At this time of day, she was at her strongest. And because of that, I actually almost expected to see her shape against the orange sky. But I didn't...

"Chôzen... What will we do once we are there? What will happen once we stand before Mima and Yuuka?", asked Nanatsu carefully. I stopped. And they did as well. Nanatsu had asked the right question. What would happen? What would I do once I encountered Mima atop the cliff...?

I could answer part of the question. The part concerning what Nanatsu and Rumia should do. "I... I don't know for sure.", I admitted, balling my fists and turning to stare at the cliff that was almost in reach, "...But I need you and Rumia to fight Yuuka. I don't want you to kill her or anything... But I need her occupied."

I turned to my wives, clenching my fists even tighter. "I need Yuuka to be occupied so that she can't help Mima against me. At the same time, I need her to be as weak as possible so that she, instead of giving power to Mima, actually drains it from her. This, however, leads to a small danger: If Mima closes her side of the link to save power, Yuuka will no longer receive any from her. And then, you two have to stop.", I added.

Nanatsu shared a small glance with Rumia, before she turned back to me and nodded. "Reasonable. But what about us?", she asked. "Pardon me?", I muttered, raising an eyebrow. "She's right. What about our bonds? Yuuka will give Mima power as long as she can, and will drain it from her once she is weak. But what about us? And please don't think about us now! You will need our power to fight Mima. That of both of us... So will you accept it?", insisted the angel of death, narrowing her eyes at me.

At this, I actually tightened my fists so tight that my fingernails dug into my palms. Damn... I knew that Rumia was right, and yet it was the subject I had wanted to forget about all the time. Our bonds.

"I am not sure.", I replied in all honesty, averting my gaze, "I know that I cannot win against Mima without relying onto your powers, but..." "But that is the flaw, right? If we fight Yuuka, we will need our powers for ourselves, but at the same time, you will need them.", finished Nanatsu... And then, began to laugh.

In shock, I stared at her as she laughed. And couldn't help but feel as if I was left out of the picture somehow, as if I was stupid. Why was she laughing?!

"No problem. Actually, despite Yuuka surely being able to offer more power to Mima, we are in clear advantage when it comes to the ritual of bonded hearts. And that not only because we both can lend you power, Chôzen.", smirked my wife, uncharacteristically flashing her teeth during a sadistic grin.

"For once, we have clear advantage exactly due to us being two. Yuuka will be weakened if she gives power to Mima, which allows one of us to fend her off while the other one gives you power. And we can swap any time. Furthermore, we don't know what happens if we both give you power at the same time.", chuckled Nanatsu.

"She's right. Aside that, if you do the same as Mima does once she will realize that Yuuka is draining her power once weakened, then...", began Rumia, only for me to interrupt her. "I won't do that!", I bellowed, surprising both her and Nanatsu. "I don't care if you drain power from me as long as you two are alright. If I would just shut our link off, Yuuka is in clear advantage again!", I insisted.

"You don't have to worry about that, you three...", whispered a weak voice from behind me, surprising all of us. The voice was that of a crying woman, a woman that had lost everything to live for, and mourned after that. A woman who had lost her will to live.

I twirled around, shocked and in panic. And stared at someone I wouldn't have expected at all. "S-Shinki?!", I gasped, staring at the silverhaired goddess of Makai. "What do you mean that we won't have to worry about that?", asked Nanatsu, surprising me when she went into a battle stance, one hand on Shi no Taizai's hilt.

"Nanatsu, what the hell are you doing?! That's Shinki! She's on our side, did you forget that?!", I shouted, ready to stop Nanatsu... But then, Shinki spoke up again. "You won't have to worry about that...", began Shinki anew, the pitiful expression of sadness still on her face, her voice low and strained, "...Because you won't reach her."

When Shinki rose her right arm and pointed it at me, silver spears of light appearing around her, my eyes widened and I grabbed Nanatsu and dashed away, avoiding the spears. At the same time, Rumia jumped into the other direction.

"Shinki, what the hell?!", I bellowed towards the goddess. She was panting, her expression that of sadness and guilt. Her mouth was wide open and her muscles twitching. She was shaking. And tears had formed in the corners of her eyes.

And then, she bit down on her lower lip, the tears running down her cheeks. "Forgive me, Chôzen, but I have no choice!", she screamed, closing her eyes, before another barrage of silver spears shot towards me. And once again, I avoided them, Nanatsu thrown over my shoulder.

"Shinki, why are you doing this?!", I shouted. But Shinki didn't reply. Instead, she summoned more of the spears. I rolled around a bunch of them, flew right past the goddess of Makai, and reached Rumia. She caught the shinigami as I threw her towards her, and nodded. With Nanatsu in her arms, Rumia turned away and dashed for the Bamboo Forest of Lost that was only a small distance behind us.

At the same time, I turned to Shinki.

And a single thought crossed my mind.

_"Why, mother...?"_

_~ Music: Noel - Evergreen ~_

I couldn't really believe my eyes. There she was, Shinki, the goddess of Makai. The woman that I had viewed as a mother figure along Byakuren. She was hovering in midair, the pitiful expression of sadness and guilt upon her face, tears running down her cheeks as she directed her hands once more at me.

And it tore me apart inside. Because, even without her explaining why she did it, I did have a suspicion. A horrible suspicion. "Why, Shinki...?", I whispered, trying to hide my emotions. "I... I don't have a choice, Chôzen... Please... Please understand that... That I don't have anything against you...", sniffed Shinki, the simple movement of her index finger summoning more of the silver spears around her.

"What do you mean you don't have a choice?", I hissed, feeling something aside shock and confusion well up in me. Anger. My suspicion was right, wasn't it...? "She... She forces me. She has me in her hands, Chôzen! She said that if I don't kill you... That she will destroy Makai! And that she will kill my daughters! I can't allow that to happen!"

Of course... Mima... Mima had set this up as well. That disgusting evil spirit. Not only had she set up fights with people I was close to, had turned them against me, to make me suffer... But it hurt every time. She had made me fight Rumia before, had turned her against me. Rumia, my love. I had almost killed her. Then, there had been Utsuho, one of my closest friends back before my amnesia...

...And now... Now Shinki? The one I had always seen as something like my mother?! Why her?!

"Shinki! You know that isn't true! Please don't do this to yourself...! If you help me, we can defeat Mima, and then she can't destroy Makai! Alice and the others are save!", I screamed in my desperation and anger, but Shinki's tears merely increased.

"I don't want to do this as well, Chôzen! But I can't turn against Mima! I owe her... She has done so much to restore Makai after it's destruction...", countered Shinki, balling her extended hand into a fist. Immediately, the spears flew towards me, ready to impale me, but I fell sideways and avoided them that way.

"After she destroyed it in the first place!", I roared, only for Shinki to shake her head, not once opening her eyes, even though the tears were still falling. "I did that! I couldn't control myself! Mima saved me and my land!" "It wasn't like that!", I screamed towards her, but Shinki merely clenched her hand to a fist once more, throwing more spears at me.

"Shinki, don't do this!", I repeated anew, at loss for words. I felt my own sadness well up. Because I knew where this was leading. Mima had planned this. Like with Rumia, I was given the decision to live or to die, each decision at a horrible cost.

This was Mima's final border, her last attempt to stop me from reaching her. How Mima had learned of my emotional bond to Shinki, I didn't know, and would possibly never learn... All that mattered was that she was trying to stop me a last time. She played the game again. Her final game. Her final attempt at crushing my mind.

If I chose to live to defeat her, I had to kill Shinki... My own mother. Or the closest thing I ever had to a mother. And if I didn't have the will to do so... Then I'd die, and betray and disappoint everyone in Gensokyo...

And I feared that there was no such thing as escaping the decision. Last time, I had escaped Mima's horrible little game with the help of Insanity and an incredible amount of luck. That had taught her to think of every so unlikely possibility. And if that was the case… Her horrible game was efficient this time. Too efficient.

But I didn't want to give up Shinki. I didn't want to kill the woman that had always been something like my mother. She meant too much to me.

Once again, I was put in the place to decide… And I knew that I had to play Mima's horrible mind game this time. To the very end…

"Shinki…", I whispered, grinding my teeth against another. Even I couldn't hold back a tear. "Forgive me, Chôzen…", repeated Shinki, tears running down her cheeks in thin streams, "Forgive me… I… I have always thought of you as… One of my children… Like Alice and the others… So please understand that… I cannot put them into danger…"

"_Why, my mother…?!"_

_~ To save the ones you love or to die for someone? Both have to decide… Music cue: Foreground Eclipse - Noble ~_

When Shinki moved her hand, summoning more of the spears, I rose my right hand, which now consisted of black bones, and pushed my palm forwards. Deciding to call onto the negative energy already stored within the bracelet from Byakuren, I summoned a wall of green energy before me, which blocked the silver spears.

However, it couldn't stand all the divine power and broke after half of the spears had impacted, forcing me to dodge the remaining ones. "Shinki! Stop this!", I bellowed. But the goddess of Makai didn't listen, summoned more spears that she threw at me.

I knew that I had to stop her before I received too much damage, as that would mean I had a disadvantage for the fight with Mima. But... But how to stop someone you love without killing her in such a situation? What decision was the best?

Mima had thought of everything this time. Unlike Rumia, whose reason for turning against me was myself, Shinki's reason for turning against me was that Mima threatened her daughters, put pressure onto Shinki. Pressure that the softhearted and fragile person that Shinki was couldn't stand.

She broke under the pressure. And I could only hope that it wasn't too late yet.

I didn't want to fight Shinki, my mother... But did I have a choice? Fighting Shinki for Gensokyo? Killing... No, Murdering the goddess I had always viewed as my mother for the futile attempt of saving Gensokyo? Was it really worth it?

Could I take the life of someone precious to me just to save others?

I couldn't stand watching her as she summoned more spears to throw at me. And I couldn't stand the sight of it as I first decided to counterattack. My eyes remained open as I avoided the spears, but the moment that I was right in front of Shinki, I could no longer keep them open.

I closed my eyes and reached back. And then, swung my fist forwards.

Shinki's scream of pain echoed in my ears, and only by biting down on my lower lip could I prevent myself from starting to cry. The blow that I had just delivered to Shinki's stomach felt like hurting myself. It was just like back then with Rumia. It hurt just as much.

"Forgive me, Shinki...", I breathed into the goddesses ear, not opening my eyes. The only reason I knew where Shinki's ear was, was that she had doubled over, her forehead resting on my left shoulder. Shinki's scream was still echoing in my ears, even after I heard her sobbing into my shoulder. I had just hurt her. On purpose.

All of sudden, Shinki pushed me backwards, tears streaming down her cheeks. She pushed both hands forwards, a sudden gust of wind pushing me further away from her. And right after that, Shinki summoned a spellcard in front of her.

She started to cry uncontrollably, hiccuped. And despite that, despite her wails and tears, she did manage to declare the spellcard. "Divine Wrath 'Devil Goddess'!", she sobbed, summoning the spellcard I had seen only one time before.

Golden and silver bullets appeared behind her, glowing like the stars themselves. But weaker than last time, their light dull. It was like Shinki's sadness and guilt reflected in them. She, too, didn't want this. But just like me, Mima had given her no choice.

In a sense, I couldn't even be mad at Shinki for trying to kill me. She only wanted to protect her daughters and her creation, Makai, even though it meant to kill me. And I could only hope that she wouldn't be mad at me for trying to bring her down... I, too, had no choice...

When the first bullets shot towards me, I rolled out of the way and wiped my last tears away. There was no time for tears, even though I felt like breaking down and crying. There was nothing but despair lately... Everything that happened, every step I made towards Mima, came with a horrible price. And actually, I didn't want to pay those prices anymore. But I didn't have a choice...

Avoiding Shinki's bullets the best I could, ignoring it as I got burned a few times, I reached the goddess again. This time, though it hurt me to do so, I kept my eyes open as I hit the crying woman across the face,s sending her into a spiral towards the earth below.

She caught herself and threw more of the shining bullets at me, but her aim was horribly off, the tears apparently blurring her vision. I, too, felt new tears running down my cheeks as I fell out of the air, charging my right fist with negative energy.

The green lightning sizzled and the wind roared in my ears, and yet it was Shinki's crying that echoed the loudest in my ears, almost drove me mad. The moment that I was right above the crying woman, ready to throw her down into the ground with a powerful punch, I felt a sudden headache, the ringing noise in my ears not stopping.

Disoriented by the sudden headache, I never got the chance to defend myself as Shinki pushed her arms forwards, sending bullets and a new gust of wind my way. I was thrown up into the air, the bullets burning my skin ever so slightly. But the headache vanished.

Shinki caught herself and summoned more bullets, accompanied by the silver spears from before. She threw her hands into the air, sending her barrage towards me, forcing me to dodge it. It wasn't that hard, her aim was still off... But after I rolled around a spear and fixed my gaze on the spot she had been all along, I found her gone.

Instead, murderous pain went through my system, it's origin my left side. Glaring down there, I found a silver spear stuck in my side, just below my ribs. And a pale, shaking, fragile hand held said spear, had guided it.

Glaring over my left shoulder, I found Shinki behind me, tears dripping down onto the shoulder armor that Kanako had given me. "Stop this... Shinki...", I growled, trying to reason with her, even though, deep inside, I knew that we had already lost Shinki. Mima had broken her, had used her weaknesses against her. Shinki had no longer a free will. My mother was gone. Even though I was still denying that.

"Can't...", she sobbed silently, before she pulled the spear out of my side and pushed me away from her. But as she spotted the blood that now ran down my side, she began to wail anew, let go of the spear and rose her hands to her mouth. I watched as she closed her eyes, as if to deny what she had done. But there was no denial.

"Shinki... You can still stop this... Don't let Mima control you like that...", I hissed, holding my left side, my own blood staining my hand. "Stop trying to reason with me, C-chôzen... I have to protect my daughters...", sniffed Shinki, before she summoned the spears and the bullets again, this time shining brighter than before. Even though shocked, she was determined to not let her children be hurt.

Even though she had begun to see me, like she had said just now, as one of them.

Mima knew what she was doing... She knew how to take out both me and Shinki. Cause how do you break a mother? Make her hurt her own children. And it doesn't matter if they really are her children, or if she just views them as children. For her, that doesn't matter. She just wants to protect them. And Mima forced her to do the very opposite.

If Shinki would not follow Mima's command to kill me, Mima would hurt Shinki's daughters. However, if she followed Mima's command to kill me, Shinki had to hurt, even kill her 'son'. Me.

"Shinki...", I whispered, but didn't know what to say after that. I didn't want to continue, didn't want to hurt her anymore than I already had. But I had to. For everyone.

"Chôzen... Please...", sniffed Shinki, raising her gaze to look at me with teary eyes, "...Kill me."

Shock shot through me and I jumped back in midair, not believing my ears. Had Shinki really just begged me to kill her? No! I could never do that! "Mima said... That if I try and lose... If you'd kill me... That she'd not hurt my children. She said that she'd leave them alone...", continued the sad goddess, sniffing.

"And you trust her?!", I bellowed, taking a step towards her in anger. "I have to... She has me under control..." "FIGHT IT!", I roared, negative energy flaring through me. Byakuren's bracelet began to shine brightly, absorbing all of the power I was letting out. "I can't... Please... Just kill me...!"

"And then what?!", I began, my voice now weak and trembling, tears threatening to leave my eyes, "Who will look after your daughters? After Alice, Yumeko...?! What about Kikuri and YuugenMagan? They just reunited with you! You can't do that to them!" But Shinki just shook her head... And then, rose her right hand.

Suddenly, the sky above us darkened, dark clouds beginning to swirl over Shinki's head. "End me, Chôzen... My son...", she whispered anew.

I wish I had known then what she had been about to do. I wish I could've prevented it. But I did only realize too late what Shinki had summoned the storm for.

All of sudden, lightning shot out of the sky behind Shinki, it's roar echoing all over Nameless Hill. I rose my right hand to shield my eyes from the light. Shinki's wailing increased and her sniffing happened more frequently. And then, lightning hit my left shoulder.

Caught off guard by the sudden, blinding light right aside me, I didn't realise that my shoulder armor was now charged. My only fault, though, was that I turned to look at the now glowing shoulder piece, lightning bolts flashing across it's black surface. Because I did no longer look at Shinki.

Had I only looked her way as she dashed towards me, tears flowing down her cheeks. If I had, I would've been able to stop her. But as I didn't, I could only watch as she suddenly stood before me and stabbed me in the side, just below my shoulder armor.

I screamed in pain, numbness spreading through my left side. I almost thought Shinki would stab me in the head now... But instead, I was forced to watch as she extended her hand towards my left side again...

...and grabbed my left wrist.

"NO, SHINKI!", I bellowed and tried to pull my hand back as soon as I realized why she did it. But Shinki didn't listen. Instead, with an apologizing smile, she pulled my numb hand up, twisted my wrist... And then, pushed the upper side of my hand into her stomach.

She threw her head back and screamed as electricity ran through her system. Before my very eyes, my 'mother' was electrocuted by my hands, no matter if I wanted it to happen or not. She twitched and screamed, yet remained in place and didn't try to get away from the source of the electricity.

...And then, she stopped screaming. No electricity was left. And no life was left in Shinki.

She turned her gaze a last time to me, that apologetic smile on her lips again... And then, fell out of the air, no longer moving.

_~ Shinki falls to her fate... Dramatic moment brought you by: Final Fantasy X - To Zanarkand ~_

"SHINKI!", I screamed, darted after her. It was like my gaze was stuck on her, no strength left to avert it from my falling substitute mother. Why wasn't she moving...?! Why wasn't she stopping to fall?! She couldn't...! She wouldn't...!

But if she wasn't... Then why had the storm just stopped...?

No...!

"MOM!", I bellowed, not knowing what went through me to call her like that. Bu she didn't respond. Didn't move.

Finally, she was within my reach. I knew I could not catch her like I was, with a dislocated arm, so I put all weight I had into falling faster than her, and as soon as I was below her, I caught her on my back. She wasn't heavy. But she wasn't moving. I even had doubts that she was breathing.

With her on my back, I descended to the ground below. I knew it was Nameless Hill, but I had enough luck to be in a small part of it that was not covered in poisonous Suzuran. Putting Shinki onto the ground, I looked at her motionless form, her pale face and the dried tears below her swollen, red eyes.

I dropped to the ground aside her. Shinki was not breathing anymore.

So this was where everything led to. Was Mima even aware anymore of what she was doing…?! She had just driven Shinki, her friend, into suicide…! Shinki had just commited suicide, using me!

Mima…. Mima, you'll pay for this…

Because of you, my mother is dead…

Mima…! "MIMA, YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS!", I screamed, not even realizing I said screamed it aloud. I hammered my fist into the ground and threw my head back, anger burning inside me.

I wanted nothing more than to hurt Mima. I wanted to make her pay. My mother was dead, Mima at fault for that.

Death is redeemed by death. My mother was dead, one of the people I loved the most. So, to repay Mima for the death of my mother, I would kill one of the people she loves the most. Aside herself, there is only one.

Yuuka had to die.

Until that moment, Mima had destroyed only my life. That alone had enraged me, had brought me to a point where I was pondering if to negate her or not. But at that moment, Mima had ruined another life, just to hurt me. She had tried it before, had tried it with Rumia. But this time, it had worked.

My life had come to a stop, my ground lost. And I only felt despair...

"So Shinki has fallen.", muttered a strong, female voice above me. Glaring up, I found a woman I had never seen before above me. She had dark eyes, purple hair, and wore red and white robes. Strapped onto her side was a sword. Her expression was emotionless, cold even. Her eyes were hard and showed nothing but seriousness.

How could she be that emotionless? There was a dead woman, a dead goddess, to her feet!

"I believe that is something Mima may want to hear...", she added, before she turned away. And anger got the better of me after hearing the evil spirits name.

My mood going from anger to sadness and back to anger, I jumped over Shinki's motionless body and put a hand onto the purple-haired woman's shoulder, turned her around and pushed her backwards. She almost fell onto her rear, but caught herself in a skilled slide, one hand on her sword.

"MIMA!", I roared, clenching my fists in anger. In blind wrath. "Mima.", confirmed the woman, narrowing her already hard eyes at me. "You work with that disgusting...!", I began, only to avoid a sword by leaning backwards. "I would not call it working with her. I am merely seeking to become stronger, and she has promised to help me if I'd do her some favors.", replied the woman.

"Promise?", I hissed, feeling all of my muscles tense. "Promise?! Mima does not promise! Mima lies, betrays! She has just driven Shinki, who she 'promised' to not hurt her daughters, into suicide!" At that, the swordswoman frowned. But then, merely turned on the spot and sheated her sword. "Liar.", she muttered, left me behind.

I didn't try to follow her. I just watched as she stepped away, walking towards the cliff I knew Mima to be on. So close to the goal... And yet she had managed to turn Shinki against me.

I glanced over my shoulder once more at the fallen form of the goddess I had come to view as a mother. And by now, I was not alone with her anymore. Rumia and Nanatsu stood aside the fallen shape of Shinki. And so did Yukari Yakumo.

As if the moment couldn't get any worse, the familiar rumbling of thunder echoed all over Gensokyo that moment, followed by drizzle. The sound of rain hitting the ground remained the only sound for a while.

"Yukari...", I whispered, my voice shaking, "...I swear... I didn't do it... I didn't kill her..."

The Sukima looked up at me, her eyes full of seriousness and anger, before she looked down at the fallen shape of Shinki again. "You... didn't. I know.", confirmed Yukari to my surprise, her voice just as shaky as mine. She, too, was mourning over the loss of Shinki.

"...Not yet, that is."

As Yukari's words reached my ears, panic struck me, but also confusion. I watched as Yukari moved her hand, a gap opening below Shinki's body, swallowing it. And then, the gap closed again.

"I'll bring her to Yagokoro. And I pray for you that she'll survive. Because if she doesn't, I will blame you!", growled Yukari, glaring at me. "What do you mean by that...?", I whispered, not finding the strength to say anything else.

"I'm saying that she is not dead yet. She is alive, but on the verge of death. And Chôzen, believe me... Unless she survives and claims the opposite... I will make you responsible for her death.", spoke Yukari, baring her teeth. "I didn't do it! Mima drove her into doing it! She tried to kill herself with the glove!", I roared in sudden anger, nodding down at my left, still numb arm. But Yukari just snarled.

"Nonsense... Unless she states otherwise.", growled the Sukima, before she rose her right hand. A gap appeared above me, fell down and passed through me. Immediately, feeling returned into my left side and the wounds on my body were closed.

"Don't make me regret healing you, Chôzen... If Shinki dies or says that you did that to her, I'll personally hunt you down.", snarled the Sukima no Youkai, before she swung her hand once more, a gap appearing behind her. "Now get out of my eyes! End this! And if Shinki dies, don't ever dare to come near me again..."

And then, Yukari was gone.

And all I felt was shock and anger.

Shinki was alive. But I was accused of having tried to kill her. But I hadn't!

...Had I?

Had I... tried to kill Shinki? My own 'mother'? I mean... It was my hand, and the blessing I got from Kanako and Suwako. And I hadn't really tried to stop her, had I? So... Was I at fault? Was I at fault for Shinki being hurt...?

"Chôzen...", muttered a voice, a hand put onto my right shoulder. I glanced towards Rumia, who was looking at me with concern. At the same time, another hand was put onto my left shoulder. Nanatsu. "We believe you. We don't think that you tried to kill her...", she whispered.

But I wasn't so sure. I wasn't sure of anything anymore.

Of anything but one thing: Mima had to pay.

"I'm... fine.", I muttered, biting down on my lower lip, grabbing the iron necklace Shinki had given to me with all my strength. Turning around on the spot, ignoring both Nanatsu and Rumia's concerned glances, I glared into the direction that the purplehaired woman had left into. And the cliff above.

Damn you, Mima... You just destroyed everything I ever had. And for that, I'll make you pay.

Screw everything everyone ever said... Mima, I'll definitely negate you. Make you vanish from the face of earth. And nobody will ever know that you existed. Never ever again.

Maybe then will things finally go right. Maybe Shinki will be okay then, and I will no longer be confused and all the crap I ever felt.

Yes... Yes, that's the solution. Mima must die, must be gone! And then, everything will be right. Mother will be back. Alice will be at my side again. And so will Nanatsu and Rumia be. Gensokyo will be a better place. Everything will be alright.

Mima just has to die... Hahaha...

So until Mima is gone, my dear mother... Sleep. Sleep.

Cause Mima will soon sleep forever... Haha...ha...

* * *

><p><em>O_O Chôzen has gone nuts. Save your evil spirits! And your Flower Youkai!<em>

_Writing the scene with Shinki's "suicide" and the end was hard for me. It hurt me a lot to write that sad scene... Because I love Shinki! I am so sorry, please don't hurt me...!_

_Anyways, I so wanted to write this chapter! I have been so excited to write this, especially since it will put things on the right track for the grand finale! Chôzen is pissed, has gone nuts, has been to hell and back, almost 'killed' his substitute mother... Yep, Mima is in for one hell of a beating._

_The weak, reserved enigma, that has always feared it's own powers, has turned into an agressive, insane being. Mima had, much like he said before, turned him into a monster. All too willing to go nuts on Mima, he won't hold back anymore now... For everyone who has suffered under Mima. Especially Shinki._

_Yukari thinks he wanted to kill Shinki, accuses him of being willing to murder... and unknowingly broke his sanity with that. _

_And who was that purplehaired swordswoman? Anybody got an idea?_

_Well... Chôzen is on the way again, Nanatsu and Rumia following him. The final showdown isn't too far anymore..._

_And until Chôzen makes the next step, I'll retreat and write it!_

_In other words: Until the next chapter!_

_So long~_


	95. Chapter 92 Blade of the Past

_Hello, ladies and gentleman. It's SorrowfulReincarnation here, back on the track with another chapter for I-Negative Bullet._

_After the quite heartbreaking fight last chapter between Chôzen and his "mother" Shinki, which ended with Shinki trying to commit suicide using Chôzen's left hand, Chôzen is left in a broken state, due to also being accused of having tried to kill Shinki._

_He has one twisted thought left: If Mima is gone, everything will become better. And like that, he sets out to end this. _

_And that's where we left off! So welcome back, cause we now continue there. Hehehehe…_

_BUT before that happens, we move once more onto review time! *confetti!*_

**Anon… **I'm sorry for what has happened to Shinki! And yeah... I guess Chôzen really is unable to think rational anymore. You're right, Mima isn't stupid, but I won't tell you what she has in store~, hehe. And thanks for pointing that out with my "tigh" typo... Don't know why I typed it like that, despite knowing it's "thigh" xD

**Tez7… **Oh yeah, dammit Yukari! But is she right or not? Is Chôzen at fault for what has happened to Shinki? He is getting worse as he hunts for Mima...

**StupidityNowOffersWisdom... **Oh yeah, Mima really did pull a low one there... And in case you didn't notice it, I send you a PM about the drabble.

**ahhh...** ...Uh, what?

**Nicolas Crossworth...** I fear I really did what you think. And I'm sorry. I'll replace that window.

...What do you mean you don't mean the window?

Ahum! I never said anything about a window.

Cute Kanako is something incredibly awesome, hehe. And Sanae sure is an unfortunate one... But... Oh my... Hina and Sanae...? O.o Hexer04 said that I should tell you to not get dumb ideas into my head. But I think it's too late for that... xD Joke aside, that idea is scary. I mean, Hina and Sanae being the same person...Is scary.

Lightning armor sure is something interesting, is it not? Hexer04 came up with the part about the lightning, but I had the idea for the shoulder armor. I guess a combination of ideas always scores the best results!

Yukari, Shikieki and the others were cruel, but I guess they are right. There is always a price to pay. And Shinki was part of it, I fear. And I'm glad that you like Chôzen's transformation. It isn't over yet, however...

And with the way you're saying it, I really fear what will become of the flame that Meiling mentioned... A flame that is to shred darkness easily burns out... Especially in the worst moments.

Yukari Yakumo, always appearing in the worst moment possible! Man, there should be a song about her and her sudden appearances!

...I guess Rumia and Nanatsu really were no help. But they need to be at full power on the other hand, as Chôzen will need it.

Chôzen has gone nuts, you're right... But Hexer04 said I should tell you that we are not going to call this new Chôzen "Madness". He's such a spoilsport, is he not?

Congratulations about getting it right~ And you'll see more of her below~

...And sorry again for Shinki! I've got one question, though... Where do you get all thos Gungnir from? *is hit in the shoulder by your last Gungnir*

_And that's review time this time!  
><em>

_Now then, let us follow Chôzen once more, shall we?_

_Here we go!_

__DISCLAIMER: I do not own Touhou/Project Shrine Maiden, as it belongs to ZUN. However, Chôzen Gekido (and his responsible personalities), Nanatsu no Taizai, Ryoko Jigoku, Shiho Kumo, Kayako Saeki Henge, Minoue and Sly do belong to me, as for I have created them._  
><em>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 5: Blade of the past<strong>_

"Chôzen! Wait!" "Chôzen, not so fast!"

Even though I heard the shouts behind me, I just ignored them, dashed towards the cliff. I was no longer flying, desperate to catch up with the (walking) purplehaired woman. She had to be gone first. And then, Yuuka would follow. And once Mima was completely alone then, she'd be the last…!

I didn't stop. Would not stop again until Mima was gone. Until she was gone, away, never had been there. But before that, I would make it as painful as possible for her. And only then, when she's broken, lies to my feet and cries for forgiveness, and has apologized for everything she had then, only then would I negate her…! Only then would I allow her to feel the sweet lack of feeling and pain that nonexistance gives!

"Chôzen, you can't do this alone!", I heard Nanatsu scream, but I didn't care anylonger if they were with me or not. One after another, this purplehaired woman, Yuuka and Mima would fall. Even if it had to be by my hands. And even if I were dying... If I die, I take at least Mima with me. For good.

This would be so much fun. First, I'd kill this purplehaired woman before she can tell Mima what happened to Shinki. I knew that the purplehaired woman hadn't done anything to me, but merely the fact that she works with someone like Mima makes her life of no worth. So she'll die first, and will mark this way to Gensokyo's better future.

Next would be Yuuka. For everything she had done to help Mima, she would have to suffer. But, the only reason I really wanted her dead was to hurt Mima. Nothing more. I'd torture Yuuka before Mima's eyes, give her a slow and painful death as Mima, who I will beat to the point where she can't move anymore, can only watch as I slowly but surely allow Yuuka to die.

And then, and only then, at the point where Mima is just a wreck, where she has nothing anymore... No plan, no hope, no ego and no Yuuka... When there is only pain, pain she made me feel as well... Pain of losing those close to you, being forced to watch as those around you vanish... Feeling too weak... Only when Mima has suffered enough in my eyes would I allow her, too, to slowly go...

Very slowly...!

For all she has done to me in the past four years, she would have to suffer. Lying to me, turning others against me, crushing my dreams and my hopes, forcing me to fight Rumia, forcing me to go up against Utsuho, manipulating me, making me watch Kurumi and Elly mutate, all the illusions, the crap with the Unfocused World and now, Shinki's end...

...No. No way... There was no way that I'd go easy on her. She would get what she deserved. I'd make sure of that.

I jumped off the ground with all my might, landed atop a hill, never once noticing that I had my fists clenched all along ever since Yukari had left. Damn her...! Of all people, she's blaming me for Shinki's condition... How dare she...!

"Chôzen! Chôzen, stop this!", bellowed Nanatsu, but just like before, I ignored her completely and jumped again, landing at the foot of the hill. This purplehaired woman couldn't possibly too far away... I was near the cliff Mima was on, almost at the end of Nameless Hill. She had to be around... There was no way that she could already be on top of it.

"Only one way to do this...!", I heard Rumia growl behind me, but didn't give it a second thought. Instead, I jumped yet another time, now merely two jumps away from the cliff. Two more of my jumps and I was right below Mima...! **"KING!"**, Rumia roared loudly... And I heard her gasp when it didn't work.

She had tried to summon Insanity, had tried to call him out so he'd take control and would stop me... Too bad that even though he did try to overcome me immediately after Rumia had called out for him, he did not make it. I didn't want him to take control. Not this time. Not after what had happened to Shinki, my 'mother'.

May he be as powerful as he wants... Maybe even ten times my power, as he claims... In that moment, my wrath for Mima was stronger than anything he may ever come up with. So no, I'll stay in control! I wouldn't let him take the chance to hurt Mima as much as possible from me... It was my time. This time, I would be the violent one. No matter how much it would cost me. Even if I had to let the last bit of the human-like behavior in me behind, making me a mindless animal...

Even if it meant that I would have to become a Youkai in all aspects. A monster.

Where was even the difference anymore? Hadn't Mima already turned me into a monster? That was another thing she hadn't planned: The damage that she had done to me didn't kill me... It turned me into a monster. It turned me into an agressive, powerful... THING.

And I disgusted myself for what I had become. But at the same time, I just loved it.

"It... Didn't work...?!", I heard Rumia gasp, followed by Nanatsu whispering something that was inaudible to me. **"KING!"**, I heard Rumia yell again in the distorted voice that indicated that her insane side was talking. And even though I felt Insanity stir in me once more, he once again didn't manage to take control of me.

Instead, I kept control of my body, jumped onto the last hill in between me and the cliff, and let my gaze dart around, searching for the purplehaired swordswoman. She wasn't near me. She was nowhere in sight. Or at least, she wasn't until I rose my gaze a little.

The woman that had claimed to work with Mima was climbing up the cliff, jumping from ledge to ledge at an incredible speed and incredible skill. She had one hand on her sword, her gaze just as hard as I remembered it. She hadn't noticed me, focused on jumping up the cliff.

Raising my gaze some more until I saw the upper end of the cliff, I immediately bared my teeth and let out the loudest, most ferocious snarl I could manage. Atop the cliff, staring down at me, stood nobody else but the person that I despised the most at that moment. It was Mima, her shape easily distinguishable against the setting sun.

Unlike other times that I had seen her, she had six giant, black wings on her back, red lines and symbols on them.

It had already started.

Feeling my anger act up again, I pushed all of my negative energy into my right hand, and wanted nothing but to haul it at the evil spirit atop the cliff... But then, I remembered the order I had decided on.

I took a step back, reached back with my bony hand, which glowed in green energy, aimed... But before I could throw it, a hand laid around my wrist and stopped me. "What are you doing?!", shouted Nanatsu, glaring at me. Rumia stood behind her, looking just as angry as my first wife.

"Chôzen, remember what Shikieiki-sama said... Think of the price you have to pay.", she adviced. I rose an eyebrow at her... But then, yanked my hand out of Nanatsu's grip, let out a loud roar, and pushed my bony fist forwards.

The energy left my right hand, took the shape of a green orb. With incredible speed, it rushed towards the location I had aimed at. And hit it's mark perfectly.

A murderous scream echoed through the air. And I watched in incredible, sadistic amusement as the orb of energy exploded after hitting the side of the cliff, blowing part of it up. The purplehaired woman screamed as she was thrown off the cliff's side, fell towards the ground along with debris.

The sadistic side in me grew even more excited as I saw how she hit the ground and bounced off it, screaming in pain. Despite the fall, however, she wasn't in an all too bad condition, as she managed to stand up again and avoided the falling debris. She hadn't fallen deep enough, sadly.

"Chôzen, did you lose your mind?! You could've killed her!", screamed my first wife, grabbing me by my shoulders, shaking me. But I didn't even look at her. I rose my gaze once more, looked up at Mima. She didn't even seem to be fazed by the event.

I couldn't see her face, as the sun was behind her, a shadow falling over her face. But, as her eyes were glowing a deep green, I could at least see them, even despite the distance. And in her eyes, which were fixed on me, I could see only one thing: Disgust.

I continued to glare up at the evil spirit, putting as much anger and disgust into them as I could bring up. And with that what had happened to Shinki, it wasn't too hard to come up with the anger and disgust. After all, I made Mima responsible for that as well.

She was at fault for everything that had happened.

"Chôzen, what is wrong with you! Look at me!", bellowed Nanatsu into my face, pulling me down onto her height. She forced me to look into her eyes. Into her deep, black eyes... "Do you know what you just did?", she asked. "What I did? I missed.", I huffed, breaking free of her grip. I took a step back, twirled sidewards, and then pushed my right first forwards, throwing another orb of negative energy, this time directly at the purplehaired woman that stood a the foot of the hill we were on.

She avoided the orb, pulled her sword as she danced sidewards, and cut the orb into two. The two halves of the orb flew past the woman, both halves instable after being cut in two. One half hit the ground just behind the purplehaired woman, created a large explosion and left back a crater, while the other half hit the cliff's side, once more breaking a large hole into it.

Cutting bullets was something I had only seen from one other person before, and it had been Youmu, the gardener of the netherworld. However, she had been able to cut bullets because of her sword, which was said to cut everything. So how was this purplehaired woman able to cut bullets? I myself had only one explanation for that, which actually confirmed itself somewhat as the woman glowed in a white aura for a second.

She was cutting bullets by using her power, which she channeled into the sword in such density that it was able to cut bullets. Her power was the only thing that made the blade sharp, though. The sword itself was blunt, worn out by age and use. It was a chipped and worn-down blade.

The woman had no compassion for her blade. For her, it was just a tool. Despite her combative personality, her desire to pick fights, she had not once cared for her sword, had not once repaired damages. Apparently, she had cleaned it, but only as much as necessary. She had trained her skills on stones and logs, had used her sword to fight against other swords, but also stronger and more resistent weapons, like hammers.

Of course, I didn't treat Alastor much better. I knew that as well. I merely fought with it, and if it was of no use to me, I just dismissed it. However, there was a difference: I knew that Alastor had an own will, even if it couldn't do much on it's own. It made a difference though, if Alastor wanted to fight or not: The damage opponents took varied depending on Alastor's mood.

Also, Alastor was a legendary blade that took no damage from normal weapons. It was too resistent to do so. However, other legendary weapons could indeed harm it. It was actually a surprise that Alastor and Tyrfing had not taken any damage during their intense battle in the apocalyptic night.

But I knew all about that purplehaired woman just by looking at her broken sword, at the uneven and worn-down blade. It was so obvious in connection to her hard gaze and her glare. She was a fighter, a swordswoman. She knew nothing but to fight. And, upon remembering her words about gaining more power by helping Mima, I knew that she longed for more might, would do anything to gain more strength.

Of course, that made clear as well that she was a person that was easily manipulated. And for a short moment, I felt like using that for my own amusement. By telling her that I could grant her even more power than Mima could, I could turn her against that stupid evil spirit.

I knew that this purplehaired woman would never stood a chance against Mima or Yuuka, but the thought of turning her around by some mere words, by making her run into her secure death was pure ecstasy in my veins.

All it would take was a lie. Just another lie, like all the others I had ever used. I just had to tell her some crap like 'I can make you incredibly powerful! Kill Mima, and I will negate all the borders that keep your power limited!'.

Damn those people... They were just too easy to manipulate. It was almost as if they wanted to be used! I should really do them a favor... But the fun would be too short lived. So I stuck with the original plan and summoned Alastor.

Only to see that my transformation of turning back into a mortal copy of the original, higher being Chôzen didn't only apply to me.

The chains of guilt felt unusually heavy, and from out of the corner of my eyes, I saw they had changed ever so slightly. As usual, the chain was black and glowed green... But this time, small spikes were on the outside of it. The chain, as usual, wrapped around my arm, but a lot tighter.

Furthermore, the chains wrapped around my arm a lot more often, and that so tight that they almost cut into my flesh. Smaller chains dangled from the crossguard and attached to the fingertips of the glove. But I knew that, even if had not been wearing the glove, those chains would've connected to my fingers.

Much like the main chain of Alastor, the chain of guilt, which wrapped around my arm and my torso, the chains were connected to my body. While the main chain of Alastor connected through my torso to my heart, the new, small chains on the crossguard connected to the tip of my fingers without actually replacing flesh... It was as if they were not material, just went through skin, muscles and flesh; and yet stuck to my fingers.

The blade of Alastor hadn't changed, however. The screaming dragon heads that were the crossguard, on the other hand, now had their tongues hanging out, tongues that turned into the smaller chains that attached to my fingers, and the eyes of the screaming dragons glowed a sickening green.

But other than that, the transformation hadn't affected Alastor all too much. Yet.

"You recovered awfully fast.", shouted the purplehaired woman over to me, both hands on the hilt of her sword, the tip of the blade dragging over the ground as she began to step towards me. "Nana. Rumia.", I growled over my shoulder at the two woman that each possessed half of my heart, "Just like with Shinki, this is my fight. I cannot allow any of you to be hurt. I need your power against Mima.", I growled.

"B-but, Chôzen!", began Nanatsu, only for Rumia to put a hand onto her shoulder. Nanatsu glanced at the angel of death. And Rumia merely shook her head. She understood my need for revenge. She understood it like no other. It was good to have both of them on my side.

Nanatsu, with her caring, always worried self; and Rumia, with her aggressive, yet supportive self. Where Nanatsu cared about my wellbeing once I wanted to fight, Rumia understood my anger and my need to test myself. And where I wanted to avoid fights, Nanatsu understood, and Rumia tried to tell me to not run away from my fights.

In a way, those two really complimented each other with their very different personalities. But in one point, they did feel the very same: They understood my decisions, and did not question them. And they'd never abandon me for what I chose. Never. Without either of them, I would be lost.

"Listen to Rumia... Understand that this is my fight. Mima dared to use Shinki...This is my retribution.", I muttered, my left hand tightening around Alastor's hilt. My free, bony hand clenched into a fist, the barbs rubbing over my palm. Not that I felt it. I couldn't feel anymore with it. And, if I really chose to abandon my human-like side in order to defeat Mima once and for all... Then I'd never feel anything again. That was the cost: The loss of myself.

Perhaps it was that what Shikieiki had referred to. Maybe the price I had to pay in order to end this all.

"And... both of you...", I muttered, deciding that this was the last and perfect chance to tell them, "...Do not hate me for what I may become. Do not hate me for what Mima has turned me into, and what I choose to become to stop her."

Not awaiting a reaction from them, I pushed myself off the ground, held Alastor at the height of my chest, the weight of the chains pulling me down towards the ground at a much higher rate than ever before.

I knew why they were so heavy. Shinki's condition was the cause of that. No matter what Nanatsu and Rumia had told me, I did feel guilty for Shinki's condition. After all, it was my hand that had done this to Shinki. She had used my hand to hurt herself. And never would I ever be able to atone for that.

Yukari was right. If Shinki died, it was my fault. But I wouldn't run away then. If Shinki really died, I would be there, holding her in the last moment... And then, I would turn myself in. I would go to Yukari or Shikieiki myself. And I would face my judgement. As for I would be to blame for Shinki's death then.

But before that, I would take the law into my own hands. Mima had to pay herself for what had happened to Shinki. She wouldn't feel guilt, I knew that... So I would give her part of my guilt. With the chains of guilt, the chains around my left arm, I would strangle her as long as possible, would make her feel what Shinki felt as she chose to try to end this with suicide. It didn't matter that Mima would not asphyxiate, due to being a ghost. She would feel the guilt strangling her nonetheless.

She would pay.

"Tch...", I heard the purplehaired woman hiss. She took a step back, and, as I fell towards her, she rose her sword.

Alastor hit the other blade, sparks errupting as they met. "As I said before... You recovered awfully fast. How did you get over her death this fast?", asked the purplehaired woman, glaring at me, who I was still hovering before her, trying to push her back with Alastor.

"I didn't. I merely chose to act different.", I growled, using more force. And indeed, I did manage to force her back a step. I landed on the ground before her, pulled back, and then swung Alastor sidewards, trying to hit her in the side. She blocked with her own sword, however.

She pushed me back by putting more power into her sword as well, and as I stumbled back two steps, she rose an eyebrow at me. "I can see that... You're almost like a completely different person from before...", she huffed, "Is that what Mima had warned me of? The so called 'Insanity'?"

At that, I couldn't help but laugh cruely. "Insanity?", I repeated, "Oh, he is in here. But I will not allow to surface just now. No... I am Chôzen. The weak, pitiful one." At this, I could see the shock in the purplehaired woman's eyes. She had not foreseen this, had she? She thought I would be an easy opponent.

"Mima said the same... But she said you were just a weak idiot. You look nothing like she described you... And you behave nothing like that...", she murmured, her grip on her sword tightening. "Oh, too bad... Mima didn't realize that I'd snap. She didn't think that Shinki's suicide would drive me nuts...!", I roared, unable to hold back my laughter.

I turned my gaze up, glared at the top of the cliff, where Mima stood. "DID YOU HEAR THAT, MIMA?! YOUR PLAN WENT WRONG AGAIN! YOU'RE NOT AS GREAT AS YOU THINK!", I screamed, screamed at the top of my lungs.

I didn't know if Mima heard it or not, the disgust in her glowing eyes remained the same. But no matter if she did or not... I felt better. I felt excited.

Turning back to the purplehaired woman before me, I smirked widely, my excited breathing turning into panting. "Your name. What's it?", I asked her, narrowed my eyes at her. She narrowed her eyes as well, apparently having calmed down a little. "Meira.", she spoke, before gripping her sword tighter again.

"Meira... Well then, Meira... You'll die here. You'll die here, as you have chosen to work with Mima. You don't have to thank me afterwards for saving you from being betrayed... I'll gladly save your sorry ass. See it as a nice way out of this. Because, if you will be betrayed by Mima and she'll kill you, you'll never be able to pass on into the afterlife.", I chuckled, raising Alastor to the height of my chest.

The chains of Alastor, old and new, made loud sounds as I moved Alastor up. At the same time, the purplehaired woman, Meira, rose her sword as well. "I don't think that will happen... But we'll see about that. Show me your power!", she called out, the aura around her flaring up. And then, she rushed towards me, her sword at her side, it's tip dragging over the ground, leaving back a trail in the dirt.

_~ The revenge begins! Chôzen vs. Meira! Music: Kosaka Riyu - Danzai no Hana - Guilty Sky ~_

I rose Alastor and swung it down, ready to slice Meira in two with one single cut. But with a sudden movement, Meira stepped sidewards and rose her sword. She dodge Alastor that way and ran past me, her broken blade cutting into my left side, leaving back a clean cut through my shirt and my side, blood shooting out of the wound.

I growled and almost fell sidewards because of the sudden numbness and pain, but as soon as they were gone, I stood upright again, not caring that blood was flowing down my left side. Whatever this woman was... She knew how to handle her sword. But that wasn't everything. It must have been the power I had seen her use before, as it certainly wasn't normal for blood to shoot out of a wound like that.

Meira came to a sliding halt and turned, her sword once more dragging behind, resuming to make trails in the dirt. I knew better than to attack her careless like that again, and this time, went into a defensive stance, Alastor in a position where I could easily shift it's position to guard me.

This time, Meira came right at me, rose her violent blade over her head and swung it down. Turning Alastor sidewards, I caught her sword. It was a good thing that I had gone into a strong position, otherwise, she would've pulled me right off my legs with that kind of powerful blow.

I pushed her back, then rose Alastor and let it's blade fall past my right shoulder, moving it in a circular movement past my shoulder. Meira noticed my movement, swung her sword exactly the same way, and thus, blocked Alastor before I hit her from below.

Meira swung her sword back, reversed the movement of the circular hit from below, and tried to hit me from above. Stepping sidewards, I avoided the blade as it swung down by moving out of it's reach, and then swung Alastor upwards, it's blade cutting into Meira's side.

Meira let out a sharp hiss as Alastor cut deep into her side, but she turned her sword and swung it horizontal, and I only escaped from my head being cut off by ducking and pulling Alastor out of her side. I dismissed Alastor and used my chance. Being below her sword, it was easy for me to put my arms around Meira's waist. She gasped when I pushed her sidewards, and I grinned as she fell to the ground and rolled on it, her sword sliding away from her.

Immediately, she made a jump for it, but I jumped as well. Onto her hand.

Meira screamed in pain as I dug my heel into her hand, threw her head back as I moved my foot a little, digging my heel deeper into her hand, all of my weight resting on it now. "Oh, sorry, did I just step onto your hand?", I cackled, on purpose putting all my weight onto it.

What I hadn't expected was that Meira's raw power wasn't limited to her sword, and so, I got a good scare when Meira glowed in the same glow as before all of sudden. She pulled the hand on which I stood up, threw me into the air with only that hand.

I hit the ground with my back first after making a not so graceful backflip, while Meira dashed for her sword again. And as soon as she had it, she jumped towards me, the blade pointing towards me, ready to impale me. Summoning Alastor again as I rolled out of the way of the blade, I managed to cut Meira's left arm as I avoided.

It was only a shallow cut, but enough to make Meira hiss again.

From the crouched position she was in, she twirled and almost cut my throat, if it hadn't been for Alastor, which I rose. As such, the blades sled across each other, and Meira ended her movement by going into a battle stance again.

When she dashed forwards at me again, I threw Alastor up into the air above me, the chains of guilt becoming longer, as usual. I jumped towards Meira, danced around her blade in the very last moment, and grabbed her shoulder with my right hand, held onto it.

She was glowing white again, a sign that she was increasing her power. At the same time, she was like glued to the ground, and wasn't pulled with me when I held onto her shoulder. Instead, I was thrown off balance and the moment that I landed on the ground, almost fell. I caught myself again, though, and twirled around. No moment too late, as Meira was already charging towards me again. She missed me, what I used in return to move around her.

And the moment that I saw that the chains of guilt, which led up to Alastor, which was still in the air, were right next to her face, I didn't think. Instead, I twirled the chain around my left hand and pulled.

Meira's scream echoed through the air as the black chains of guilt rubbed along her left cheek, the sharp barbs on them cutting through it.

In every other case, I would've felt sorry, but my messed up mind enjoyed the sight of blood staining the chains of guilt, enjoyed it as Meira fell sidewards, holding her cheek, blood flowing down her hand. I didn't give her time to recover. Instead, I moved in front of her, pulled my leg up, buried my knee in her stomach.

She let go of her cheek and moved both hands to her stomach, allowing me to see the deep scratches and cuts that the chains of guilt had left on Meira's left cheek. "Oh, look at this... Poor Meira is bleeding.", I chuckled into her ear, holding her down with my left arm.

It was almost too bad that the shoulder armor was no longer charged with electricity. It would've been fun to watch Meira wriggling around in pure agony as hundredthousands of volts flew through her body. It would've been my first step on taking revenge, repaying Shinki's suffering the same way she had suffered. By lightning flowing through her body.

Too bad that Kanako had not yet started a storm.

But I still had my fun. Meira, still doubled over, not able to move because I was holding her down, was panting in anger and pain. I felt something insane in me coming, through, and it was not Insanity. No. He was desperately trying to get control, tried to subdue me. But those times were over.

Moving closer to Meira's bleeding cheek, I ran my tongue over the cut, causing Meira to scream anew, and the taste of iron to fill my mouth. The sweet taste of blood.

The poem Rumia used during her spellcard "Who killed Cock Robin?" echoed through my head as Meira's blood stained my lips, one verse repeating itself over and over.

_The sweet blood on his laughing lips_

_Now calls him to the gates of Hell_

_There burns evermore that soulless shell_

Gates of hell... I wasn't called there... I was standing in front of them all along. And I knew that it didn't matter anymore if I would become a murderer or not. Deep inside, I already was one. I had killed enough times during my life. So one murder more or not didn't matter anymore...

I grabbed Meria's hair with my bony hand and pulled her up, the barbs on my bony palm entangling with Meira's hair. She screamed as I pulled her up, clenched her hair tighter in my hands. When I pulled Meira sidewards, she screamed again, and when I finally let go of her hair, she stumbled sidewards and fell to the ground, her sword falling aside her.

She was panting now, tears in the corners of her eyes as she held her head. I looked down at my bony hand, a big smirk passing my lips as I saw the purple strands of hair that were still hanging on the barbs. "Oooh, did that hurt?", I snickered, calmly walking over to her. She turned her head to glare over her left shoulder at me as she rose from the ground, now on all fours. And I just kicked her into her side, kicked her over the ground.

Meira rolled over the ground, bounced off it, hit it again, and eventually only stopped after hitting one of the larger debris. "I bet that hurt more!", I roared in laughter, already jumping towards her again.

This time, Meira blocked my attack by grabbing my left wrist as I swung Alastor down. She twirled on the ground, kicked my legs away, grabbed me by my neck and slammed me face first into the rock. It collapsed atop me, and while it hurt a little, all it did was to slow me down.

As I pushed the last rubble off me and sat up, Meira appeared before me, her sword in her hands. She tried to stab me through my head, but I moved my head to the left, the sword hitting the rock, breaking it completely.

I wanted to make this even again by using Alastor, only to see that it was still buried beneath rubble. Dismissing it was no option, as Alastor had to be free to do so. This gave me a clear disadvantage, as it not only disallowed me to use Alastor, but also pinned me to that spot due to me being chained to Alastor.

When Meira freed her sword and tried to cut my neck off, I grabbed a rock that lay next to me and threw it at the purplehaired swordswoman. She rose her sword to block it, but wasn't fast enough. And so, the rock hit her left cheek, right where the wound was.

I let out a huff as Meira collapsed before me, holding her left cheek in pain. I used that moment to roll onto my stomach and began to push the rubble off Alastor as fast as I could. I knew that Meira would recover in only a short moment.

The moment that Alastor was finally free, I grabbed it by the hilt and rose up, turned around to face Meira again. She was still holding on all fours, holding her cheek, panting madly. I finally dismissed Alastor and walked over to her and grabbed her by the back of her neck with my bony palm, making her hiss in pain as the barbs of my bony palm rubbed against her neck.

I rose her up and grinned, before I slammed her facefirst into the dirt. And another sadistic thought shot through my head as I saw the cut on Meira's cheek again. The wound was still open, was still bleeding like mad. The new barbs on the chains of guilt really came in quite in handy.

Rising Meira again and staring into her exhausted face, I grinned sadistically into her face, enjoyed it as she stared back at me in exhaustion. But she was still not willing to give up. I had yet to break her.

Deciding that my sadistic idea was just perfect for this, I slammed Meira face-first into the dirt again. And this time, rubbed Meira's left cheek into the dirt. And rubbed the dirt into her wound that way.

This time, Meira's screams were so terrifying that the sadistic side of me just smirked in utter glee. It burned, no doubt. The dirt burned in her open wound, made her scream in pain. Oh, now I knew why Yuuka enjoyed this so much. Sadism was a fine thing.

I rose Meira's head again, then slammed it down once more. "What's wrong, Meira?!", I screamed, "You don't look that strong anymore! Where is this power Mima wanted to give you? Where is your oh-so-great Mima now?!" Meira tried to answer, but I just pulled her up again and slammed her with her back first into yet another one of the large debris, then grabbed her shoulders and pinned her against it.

Meira didn't struggle. She had given up. I had won.

_~ Music fades out ~_

"Answer me... Where is Mima now?", I hissed, glaring into Meira's now almost lifeless eyes. "Not... here.. I don't know...", coughed Meira, before she spat dirt that had gathered in her mouth onto the ground aside me. At least she had enough honor to not spit at me.

"That's right. Mima is not here. She is not going to save you... And do you know why?", I growled at the swordswoman. She panted, glared weakly at me, a mixture of blood and saliva running out of her mouth and down her chin.

When Meira didn't answer, I grabbed her shoulders tighter and shook her, slammed her back into the debris over and over again. "DO YOU KNOW WHY?!", I repeated, screaming into her face. "Chôzen, stop that! That's enough!", shouted Nanatsu, before her hands appeared on my shoulders and tried to pull me away from Meira. But I struggled, didn't want to let go in my rage. Meira had yet to see it. And then, she had to die!

She should die knowing why she had to.

When Rumia suddenly appeared and pulled on me as well, she managed to pull me away from Meira with Nanatsu's help. And as soon as I let go of the swordswoman, she fell onto her knees. She looked horrible, her eyes almost lifeless, her face and especially her left cheek smeared with dirt. Blood and saliva were running down her chin, mixing with the dirty blood from her cheek below her chin, where the trails of blood met. And from there, they dripped onto the ground, gathered in a small pool of blood.

Meira was just panting and sobbing, tears running out of her lifeless eyes. Tears of pain. Tears of weakness. Because she had lost.

"I tell you why...", I snarled, not even struggling against Rumia and Nanatsu anymore, each of them holding me back by one arm. "I tell you why she isn't going to save you! Because you are just another one of her pawns! You are just another pitiful life she decided to use for her whims! And now that you are of no use to her anymore, she's abandoning you! She has betrayed you!", I roared into the swordswoman's face.

Meira began to shake her head slightly, as if to deny. "M-Mima wouldn't...", she whispered weakly. And I only snorted. "Oh, but she has done exactly that! Mima has just used you! And I told you, but no! No, no one ever listens to poor idiot Chôzen, who fails at everything! And that's what you've got! And that's why you'll die like the poor moron you are!", I countered, broke free from Nanatsu and Rumia's grips when a sudden rush of strength shot through my system.

I rushed towards Meira, grabbed Alastor tighter with my left hand, aimed at her head. Meira was done for now.

I slashed. My blade hit it's mark. A sick noise echoed through the air.

I heard Rumia and Nanatsu gasp behind me. But I didn't care anymore. For all that what had happened, I would repay.

_~ The path of revenge begins, the end begins! Music cue: Rei - Next World ~_

"And that's... the first step to my revenge.", I whispered, staring down at the spot where Alastor impaled it's goal. The sight disgusted me, blood running down Alastor's sides. I knew that my hands were stained with the same blood, and it only made me angrier than before. Very soon, I would let all of my anger out on Mima. And for all the lives she had destroyed, she would pay tenfold. I would make sure of that.

"Nanatsu. Rumia. It's time.", I hissed, slowly pulling Alastor back. As I did, I stared into the wide, lifeless eyes of Meira. Not that there had been much life in them before. As Alastor was finally free, I rose it, stared a last time at the blood staining it's blade. And then, I just wiped it off on my shirt.

The chains of guilt felt even heavier than before now. But I didn't care. The heavier they were, the more would Mima have to suffer, as the chains no longer just represented my guilt, but also that of Mima. Mima and I were guilty for everything that had happened.

I didn't turn around to look at Nanatsu and Rumia. Another surge of anger shot through me, the negative energy that flew freely through my bony hand sizzling with power. I glared down at Meira's unmoving shape, clenched my teeth, and then dashed past her towards the cliff.

As I did, Nanatsu and Rumia followed me with their eyes. And Meira turned around, stared past the rock she was leaned against.

I had spared her life. On a whim.

I had stabbed the rock next to her head rather than her. Why, I didn't know myself. The blood on Alastor had been from our fight, and not because I had killed her. I couldn't. I couldn't take a life. At least not Meira's. For now.

In my blind rage, I dashed towards the cliff, jumped as I stood before it. The air rushed past me as I shot upwards into the air, only to land on a small ledge. Much like Meira had done before, I jumped from one ledge to another, well aware what was awaiting me at the top of the cliff. Who was awaiting me.

Mima.

There was no time anymore to decide what to do and what not. In the end, nothign would go like I planned it anyways, and I would be forced to go with the flow of the battle that lay before me. A great battle was about to start. A battle about Gensokyo's future. And much like the last battle, the apocalyptic night, no one could tell the outcome.

There was only one thing I knew.

I would make Mima pay before I died. And if I did, she would go down with me. No matter if she could die or not.

"MIMA!", I roared as the wind around me picked up, as I became faster and faster, jumped from ledge to ledge.

The evil spirit that stood on the edge of the cliff and stared down at me became rapidly bigger, the distance between us decreasing incredibly fast. And with every jump I made, our glares intensified, our disgust towards each other grew.

Nothing stood in between us anymore, nothing was stoping me anymore from going all out on her. It was time.

I reached the top of the cliff, shot up into the air, not once averting my gaze from Mima. As I fell towards her, my hand tightened around Alastor, the blade of guilt. This guilt would stab Mima and would make her pay.

Gensokyo's future was at stake, the fight between me and Mima would now decide it.

"MIMA!", I roared again as I fell towards her, Alastor rosen above my head. Mima summoned her crescent staff and rose it no moment too late, Alastor impacting with it. Sparks were produced as our weapons hit each other. "CHÔZEN!", she bellowed back, right into my face, the disgust in her eyes meeting the disgust in my eyes.

We only wanted to kill each other.

"GRAAAAAAAAH!", I screamed as I pushed negative energy into Alastor, only to find Mima pushing twilight energy into her staff. Green and orange mixed as the aura of the weapons collided, a blinding light in between our faces.

And then, a gigantic explosion as the two energies became too unstable.

I was thrown backwards into the air and eventually impacted on the edge of the cliff with my back first, pain shooting through me. Mima, on the other hand, was thrown backwards, but was caught by Yuuka.

With blazing anger flowing through my system, I rose from the ground, ignoring all the pain and numbness I felt, ignored the blood runnning down my sides from my fight with Meira. It was all over now. Now, Mima and I would fight. And I would make her pay.

As I stood atop the cliff, facing Mima with anger and disgust, I completely failed to see how similiar I had become to her. We had always been similiar. But at that moment, I was nothing unlike Mima. I too, was willing to risk anything, was willing to manipulate and murder.

I totally failed to see why the chains of guilt had become heavier. I failed to see that I too had destroyed a life that moment.

In my attempt to save Gensokyo, I had not only hurt Shinki, the woman I saw as my mother... But I had destroyed the life of Meira, had crushed her dreams, hopes and beliefs.

At the foot of the cliff sat a lone woman on her knees, tears running down her cheeks, mixing with blood, sweat and saliva below her chin. Too weak to move and too weak to speak, she could only sit and sob. Rumia and Nanatsu had already followed me.

So Meira sat there, a black kimono with colorful sparks on it thrown over her as her own clothes were torn and ripped... And then, too weak and unwilling to continue, she collapsed.

And only wanted to die.

* * *

><p><em>...I'm cruel. I feel bad for Shinki, and now for Meira as well...<em>

_No one can deny it anymore: Chôzen is out of his mind. He has only one goal anymore, and doesn't care what he does._

_I'm sorry again that it took so long to write this chapter, even though it isn't that big. I had a few problems during the last days, but that should be fixed and the next update should be up relatively fast (for it's length!)._

_I don't have anything to say anymore... My heart aches due to the end of this chapter._

_So I only say my usual "So long!" here... And next time, we finally start the finale, the fight for Gensokyo._

_Mima and Chôzen met._

_So long!_


	96. Chapter 93 Eternal Sunset - Orange Sky

_Phew! I made it!_

_...Okay, not really. I first wanted to finish this thing here on Tuesday, but never got the chance. Next up, I tried to finish it until Thursday, but that pretty much failed as well, mostly because I couldn't write at all on Halloween. The reason? I paid a visit to the dentist. After that, my whole face hurt so much that I couldn't really think of anything, so I just sat down on my couch, took some aspirin, laid back and began to play the game I had bought days before: The Last Story!_

_Well, I got so caught up in the whole dramatic, emotional and plain awesome story of that game that I spent the entire Wednesday night on it (if you're looking for a good game, you should try it!). And after that, I felt motivated enough to resume writing this. And I wrote. And wrote. And never got to the end! RAAAH!_

_And I really wanted to play that game again, and so I did in between writing... Geez. But it worked out in the end and I finished this chapter at... *looks at watch*... Okay, so I finished it just NOW! (Sunday, 10 PM)_

_This time, I have to thank KillingCarmilla instead of Hexer04. As he was not available for discussions about this chapter, I just discussed the whole thing with her and we decided on the scenes. Many thanks to her~._

_Anyways, before this get's too long... Review time~_

**Nicolas Crossworth...** Author hax allows you to copy Remi's gungnir... Shame on you! Apologize to her for stealing her weapon, now!

I'm not sure if I said "it's good that you liked the way Chôzen tortured Meira", but oh well... Thanks~.

About the part with "humanity"... I fixed that. I guess I put it the wrong way. I should've used something like "his more human-like side", which now replaces "humanity"... Since Chôzen is, you know, not exactly a human.

I think you are right... The fight was a little one-sided. But then again, Chôzen sure was angry. I don't think that's an excuse or anything, but... *sweats*

Hm... I think you have a point there, but nobody wants to slap him right now. And I'm not going to get in the way of him and Mima! *hides behind chair*

...That aside, I really want some slow-motion now.

**Tez7...** Metal Gear Solid was so awesome. Wish I could create something so awesome. But you are right. That scene sure reminds of it, huh? ^^

**StupidityNowOffersWisdom...** Good to know. Please send me a PM if you finished the drabble. I'd love to read it. And yeah... Chôzen... again... *sweatdrop*

_Alright! On to the chapter! *confetti*_

_Let's start it, shall we?~_

_DISCLAIMER: I do not own Touhou/Project Shrine Maiden, as it belongs to ZUN. However, Chôzen Gekido (and his responsible personalities), Nanatsu no Taizai, Ryoko Jigoku, Shiho Kumo, Kayako Saeki Henge, Minoue and Sly do belong to me, as for I have created them._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 6: Eternal Sunset ~ Orange Sky<strong>_

The time had come. I could feel it clearly. The way the adrenaline was pumping through my body, the way the negative energy of my bony hand sizzled, the way my fingers twitched and the way Mima growled at me. The time had come. The time to fight for Gensokyo.

Mima hovered in a safe distance from me, the crescent staff held tightly in her hands. Her blue cape fluttered wildly in the wind, her eyes narrowed and glowed a deep, sick green, disgust for me burning like fire in her eyes. Behind her stood Yuuka, her hands on her hips, her red eyes narrowed at me. She wasn't too happy to see me. Because she knew that my arrival could've been prevented. If Mima had not been careless. But she had been.

And I was only glad for that. Because it meant that I had the chance to get my revenge on her.

I heard slow and silent steps on the dusty, grassless ground behind me, and knew that it were Rumia and Nanatsu that approached me. I dared to take my gaze off Mima for a moment to glance behind me at my two wives. Rumia looked certainly serious, her fists clenched, Tyrfing already in her right hand, the chains of bloodlust curling around her arms, much like the chains of guilt curled around my left arm.

Turning the other way to look at Nanatsu, I found myself surprised when she wasn't wearing her kimono. No. Instead, my wife was wearing something I hadn't seen her wear other than when we were alone. I knew that she always wore clothes beneath her kimono because it made her feel at least somewhat like a normal woman. But seeing her wearing those clothes other than when she was only with me did surprise me.

She wore a black, sleeveless shirt with bare midriff and back, the sign of the seven sins being revealed on her back, and each of the seven deadly sins's signs visible around her bellybutton. As such, her outfit revealed unusual much skin to the eye. In addition to her top, Nanatsu wore tight, gray pants with a white vertical stripe on each side.

As she stood there like that, wearing her sleeveless shirt and her gray pants, she looked a lot like a normal woman. She looked nothing like a Shinigami, save for the large scythe on her back, and certainly looked nothing like a woman that had lived all her life hiding her body.

But I knew that appearances were often deceptive. Only a few steps towards either Mima or Yuuka, and the embodiment of seven sins would jump out of her back.

The idea of the blueskinned, horribly malformed woman scaring the heck out of Mima and Yuuka was thrilling, but also sad at the same time, because I knew how Nanatsu felt if that happened. No matter how often it did.

There was still one question to the whole thing, though... Where was her kimono? Nanatsu was pretty reluctant to taking it off because of the embodiment of seven deadly sins, so the reason for her to actually take it off had to be serious. As far as I knew, though, the black kimono with the colorful sparks on it had not been damaged, the only reason Nanatsu really took it off other than when she was alone with those that she trusted with all her heart (which would mean me and Rumia).

So where was it?

Nanatsu seemed to notice my confused expressions, but instead of an explanation, all I got was a dark, accusing glare. It was as if I had done something wrong... Had I done something wrong?

"I didn't think it would ever be like this... Chôzen...", I heard Mima speak up, causing me to twirl into her direction, all confusion because of the absence of Nanatsu's kimono gone. In the end, there was this little part in me that knew that she had given it to Meira... And this little part in me that knew that Nanatsu had glared at me because I had destroyed Meira's life. But at that moment, this little part inside me was suppressed, overpowered by the blazing anger and the need for revenge.

The evil spirit tilted her head a little to the side, raised her eyebrows and smirked at me. "I never expected us to meet here, as the ritual of Complete Darkness begins. If my plan had went like it should, you'd be dead, killed by Reiuji's hands...", whispered Mima in a low, raspy voice, rising her right hand to point at me. But then, she moved her hand and pointed at Rumia. "...You would've died by his hand...", she continued, before she pointed at Nanatsu, "...And you'd be nothing more than an emotional wreck."

At this, both Nanatsu and Rumia went into a battle stance, each of them holding their weapon, their eyes narrowed at Mima. They didn't look too happy. And honestly, neither of us was happy. There was no reason to be.

"Sorry to tell you, you disillusioned bitch, but your plan went nothing like you planned. I'm alive, I saved Rumia instead of killing her, and Nanatsu is fine as well! The only life that you destroyed was that of SHINKI!", I screamed, taking a step forwards, Alastor's chains becoming heavier, the energy in my open arm flashing and sizzling.

Mima rose an eyebrow at that, seemed to be confused for a moment, but then, a malicious grin spread over her lips. "Oh, I see... So Shinki really took the easy way out of this.", chuckled Mima, before she glanced over her shoulder at Yuuka, "Remind me to destroy Makai."

"And that's why I despise you!", I bellowed, causing Mima to twirl back into my direction, "For all your lies! Because you told Shinki that you'd spare Makai if she'd die, she decided to commit suicide!" Mima seemed surprised for a moment, but then shrugged. "And now what? It's not the first time that I said something without meaning it.", she chuckled. And barely dodged the orb of negative energy thrown at her.

"BECAUSE OF YOU, MY MOTHER IS DYING!", I screamed. And for the first time ever, I felt the negative energy in my body pulsing. Like a heartbeat, the energy pulsed in my veins, the negative energy that connected my bones in shape of lightning making my body ache as it began to sizzle. I heard a loud pounding in my ears, and it felt like someone had put their hands over my ears, putting pressure onto them.

My emotions were about to get the better of me.

"Mother?", repeated Mima, raising an eyebrow. For a moment, she just stared at me, didn't even seem to be surprised as the energy in my open arm lashed out and hit the ground. For the first time ever, it was like the negative energy in my body was unstable.

Fearing that something bad may happen because of the negative energy that threatened to become unstable, I tried my best to calm down. But that was hard considering that I stood in front of Mima after so long, the one that was responsible for all my misery.

It was interesting how I was the one and only being able to control negative energy, and yet did not know what happened if the negative energy grew unstable. Ever since I awoke with amnesia and had once more become aware of the energy I was controlling, I had done my best to keep it stable. Both around me, and inside my body. After all, pretty much all of the known kinds of energy tended to blow up once they became unstable.

So I had kept my energy stable, not wanting to know what happened once it turned unstable. But maybe it was better that way. Some things were best left undiscovered.

Suddenly, Mima gasped aloud, before a sinister smirk crept onto her lips. "Oh... I see...", she muttered, before she began to laugh, "...how pathetic, Chôzen. Someone like you, who was born from nothing... Pff! No wonder! Of course you'd try to find something like a replacement for the mother you never had!"

"Shut the hell up, Mima!", I shouted, not wanting to hear anything more from her than screams of utter pain and her sobbing once she realized she had lost everyone and everything. "Tch.", chuckled Mima, before she slowly but surely broke into a fit of sinister laughing. "You? Commanding ME around?", she laughed, throwing her head back.

Despite all the pent up anger in me, I managed to keep myself under control that moment. I knew that Mima only waited for me to make a step without thinking. Even though she looked like she had no kind of defense that moment, I knew of Mima's mastery of magic, and I could only guess how many parts of one second she'd need to a raise a shield.

Furthermore, while Mima looked like she didn't defend herself, there was still Yuuka standing behind her in a pretty alert stance. Without a doubt, the moment that I'd make a step too close to Mima, Yuuka would impale me on her parasol before I even knew it.

So I just stood there, waited until Mima finally stopped laughing. And those seconds felt like minutes to me, Mima's sinister laughter echoing in my ears, annoying me to no end, waking paranoia in me. I felt how my breath quickened and how my heart picked up pace, only to return to normal seconds later.

As Mima finally stopped, I had my fists clenched, every little muscle in my body tensed. I had to bite into my lower lip with all my might to stop myself from rushing straight towards her. The danger of that was just too great.

It remained silent after Mima had stopped laughing, and even though her deep, green eyes still carried disgust for me, a big and insane smirk was on her lips. "Pitiful, Chôzen...", she whispered, "I know all about you know. Try what you want... I know all your dirty little secrets, and I'll use them to crush you."

At that, I frowned slightly. What did she mean with that? And if she wasn't lying, and knew my 'secrets'... How did she find out about them? "I mean... What do you think would happen, Chôzen... If someone would accidentally tell little Rumia and Nanatsu that you're still attracted to Kanako Yasaka?", cooed Mima.

I flinched, every muscle in my body tensing all of sudden. Just how the fuck did Mima know about that?! "Or, if someone told them about how you kissed that succubus at the vampire brat's mansion, and enjoyed it? You were the one who initiated the kiss, right?", chuckled Mima.

I bit down on my tongue, the taste of iron immediately filling my mouth. Mima knew about that time I fell for Koakuma's charms?! I carefully glanced towards Rumia and Nanatsu. Both of them had their eyes on me, confusion and shock written onto their faces.

"And don't forget that thing with Shinki's daughter... Oh how fun it is to see you and lil' Alice blush all day. Are you two still denying your feelings?" That cut the last string. As Alice's name fell, I pushed all of my energy into my right hand and threw it at the evil spirit, an orb of green energy missing her as she dodged, her cackling echoing through the air.

"How cute~", she laughed, dancing through the air, the malicious glint in her eyes not once fading. "Chôzen... What does she mean?", asked Nanatsu carefully. I cringed, bared my teeth, unable to hold back a snarl. Damn it... I never wanted to reveal my special relationship with Alice to anyone... That Shikieiki knew about it was bad enough.

"How do you know all that, Mima?!", I growled rather than replying to Nanatsu. "Chôzen, answer Nanatsu's question! Is anything that Mima said true?!", shouted Rumia know, much to Mima's amusement. I glanced over my shoulder at my second wife. Unlike Nanatsu's gaze, full of uncertainty, Rumia's gaze carried anger. A lot of anger.

I turned away again, bit down on my lip. "Yeah. Yeah, what she said is true.", I growled, nervously fiddling with the iron necklace I got from Shinki, "I am attracted to Kanako ever since I met her, but not as much as I am attracted to you two.. Kanako is just... my first rival and maybe my... first crush. But she will never ever become more."

"And about the thing with Koa...!", I began, only to gasp as something hot went past my right ear, almost burning it. The object turned out to be a dark red flame, too hot to be natural, and too hot to be magic. It was a flame of the hellfire. Which Nanatsu commanded.

At first, I thought the flame had been meant for me, but when I saw that Mima almost got hit, I turned to look over my shoulder at Nanatsu. And too my surprise, she wore a big smirk instead of the anger or the sadness I had expected.

"Nice try, Mima, but we knew all of that already!", exclaimed Rumia, her smirk equal to that of Nanatsu. "You knew...?", I muttered. "Not exactly. The thing with Kanako was new to us.", admitted the angel of death as she grinned at the stunned evil spirit.

"To be honest, neither Rumia or I are mad at you for kissing Koakuma... Actually, I did that on accident as well...", chuckled Nanatsu, scratching the back of her head, "I got too close to her." "And the thing with Alice doesn't surprise any of us, really. We all know that love-hate thing between you and Alice.", added Rumia.

I nodded, unsure what to think of this. Was it all that obvious? And Nanatsu had... kissed Koakuma as well? So I wasn't the only one that the succubus had an effect on?

All that were questions that went through my head that moment. But the most important one echoed through my head. And I needed an answer.

So I turned back to Mima, who was still looking at us with shock. Once more, a part of her plan had not worked the way she wanted. It was obvious that this had been an attempt to break us three apart. "How, Mima? How do you know all of those things about me? I don't recall telling you.", I hissed, the anger drowning out the shock and the confusion.

My Youkai-side was returning. The aggressive one. The one that only wanted to end Mima once and for all.

Mima finally got a hold on herself that moment, and, even though she snarled to herself for a second, she did smirk again. "How I know? Oh, there is someone who just loves to talk.", she chuckled, "Abendsonne really is a talkative one." "Abendsonne...?", I repeated, the foreign word accompanied by a weird feeling as I spoke it.

Abendsonne... It sounded like German. Not that I knew that language. But didn't one of Rumia's spellcards have a German name? Todestrieb or something like that? I didn't know if she knew the language, but I still glanced into her direction. And found myself surprised when I saw that both she and Nanatsu stared in utter shock at Mima. Shock and... Fear.

"A-abendsonne?! Like...?!", gasped Nanatsu, but then trailed off. At the same time, Rumia's shock changed into anger and she took an enraged step forwards, balling her fists, Tyrfing shaking in her anger. What did they know what I didn't? Who or what was "Abendsonne"? How could a world like that create such an unusual response from Nanatsu and Rumia. "Who or what is 'Abendsonne'?", I asked, cocking an eyebrow at the evil spirit. I certainly didn't like the way she was still all calm, despite my mere presence meaning that her plans went anything but right.

"Of course, you wouldn't know... It happened in the time you were gone, caught in that time paradox... Even though it started way earlier. Around the time you should have first met Rumia.", muttered Nanatsu, slightly shaking, "Oh, how Shikieiki-sama was all stressed..." Rumia nodded. "She sure was... No wonder. She had enough problems with me being out of control back then. Abendsonne's appearance had been the last thing she had needed.", grumbled the angel of death, "And now he is apparently back..."

"Who is this 'Abendsonne'?!", I shouted. I couldn't help but feel, with the way everyone acted so mysterious about him, that this 'Abendsonne' had some relation to Mima's current plans. "No one knows. Some say he is a blond haired man of middle age, others say he is a black haired man without life in his eyes... Some say he is a shapeshifter, while others say he doesn't exist, an urban legend...", growled Rumia, grinding her teeth, "...but one thing for sure: The Youkai behind the title 'Abendsonne' is a terrifying madman. A mass murderer."

I held back the sudden need to flinch. One moment, this had been about Mima, who wanted to destroy Gensokyo... And now, it turned out that she had a mass murderer working for her as well! "Abendsonne was, back when I was Gensokyo's biggest fear, the second most bloodlusty Youkai in Gensokyo...! Only I had killed more inhabitants of Gensokyo...", growled the angel of death.

"Some even doubted he was a Youkai. There were rumors about him being a human, but those who said that had no proof. Furthermore, a mere human can't live far more than hundred years, but Abendsonne terrorized Gensokyo for about four and a half centuries, bringing death and misery wherever he was seen.", continued Nanatsu, her eyes shaking with fear.

"Shikieiki was assigned to find and judge him, but he was never found. He escaped even the Enma. Thus, if he existed, he is believed to have a incredibly exceeding mind that can plot even the escape from the judges of the deceased.", she added, finally revealing to me why she feared the individual they knew as "Abendsonne".

"No one knows if he existed or not... But if he did not, then how could one explain a third of Gensokyo's deaths at that time? Bloody messes that had once been human or Youkai, all bearing one very distinct scar: A sun carved into their foreheads with sharp talons...", growled Rumia, baring her teeth.

Whoever or whatever this Abendsonne was... He didn't sound too nice to be with. How did Mima get someone like him onto her side? And how did she even find him, considering that no one knew how he really looked like, or had ever seen him anywhere...?

"Oh, that's right. Exactly that 'Abendsonne'...", confirmed Mima in a very amused tone, crossing her arms beneath her chest. "He knows a lot about you, Chôzen. Quite a lot." I clenched my fists, glared at the evil spirit.

"Fun how a simple name makes you shiver in fear. And soon, my name will do the same. But you three won't be around then anymore.", chuckled the evil spirit. Damn it... This changed everything. There was a madman running around somewhere in Gensokyo that worked for Mima, someone who killed without remorse. If Mima really had him under her control, this lead to a whole new disaster...!

"Yuuka!", exclaimed Mima, before she glanced towards Yuuka.

The flower master of four seasons rose an eyebrow at her partner in crime, frowned a little. She was still in that alert stance, her hands ready to rip apart who came too close, an unpleasant snarl on her lips. "Take care of them. I'll start the ritual... The time for that is just right.", commanded Mima in a harsh tone, glancing behind her at the setting sun.

"The time is just right...", she repeated, before she slowly hovered backwards, away from us.

"STOP RIGHT THERE!", I shouted, taking a step forwards, only for Yuuka to step in my way, her parasol held like a weapon in her right hand, her left hand held like a claw. "I can't let you through.", she growled, baring her teeth at me in a vicious snarl.

Not even thinking about solving this peacefully, I dashed towards the Flower Youkai, swung Alastor at her. She dodged to the left and avoided the blade this way, but that had been my intention. I didn't stop to turn towards Yuuka, instead, I rushed at Mima, negative energy in it's rawest shape gathering in my right arm.

The whole thing with Abendsonne had changed my plans. Instead of making Mima suffer, I only wanted to negate her, ending this in one single strike.

However, this time, it was my plan that was stopped. Mima rose her right hand, summoning a gigantic blue barrier in front of me. As I hit it, it felt like running against a wall, pain shooting through my body. Especially as a powerful punch hit me in the back, pushing me against the blue wall of energy. "Didn't you listen, Chôzy-boy? I can't let you through.", hissed Yuuka in my ear, before she grabbed me by the back of my head and threw me towards Nanatsu and Rumia.

I hit the ground before them, causing me even more pain. I bounced off the ground two times, rolled a bit further, but then eventually stopped myself with my right hand. I immediately sat up, not wanting to be an easy target, unwilling to give up then already.

Climbing to my feet, I glared at the Flower Youkai that was stepping towards us again, her parasol held like a weapon again. Behind her, the blue wall of energy vanished, Mima smirking in a sinister way at us. She enjoyed it that I couldn't reach her just like that.

As Yuuka stopped, Mima's smirk vanished and her expression slowly faded to indifference. She closed her eyes, and as she did, I saw how her eyes rolled into the back of her head. Then, she began to chant something under her breath.

She was starting the ritual. And I wouldn't get close to her with Yuuka in between us. She was forcing me to watch helplessly as she started that which should end everything.

"Fine...", I snarled, dusting me off. Once done, I glared up at Yuuka, who was frowning a the three of us. "Fine. I thought I end this in a single strike, but I guess I go back to my original plan and break Mima. And it begins with killing you, Kazami...", I finished, narrowing my eyes at her.

"I thought we let her be?!", gasped Nanatsu. But I shook my head. "Yuuka is anything but manipulated. She's doing this because she wants to... Right, Yuuka?", I shouted, to which the Flower Youkai just shrugged. "We all do what we want. And I want to kill you.", she huffed, going back into the aggressive stance. And I mirrored her actions. "Same goes for me...", I huffed.

"What do you mean with that, Chô?", asked Rumia, raising an eyebrow at me. She didn't seem to dislike the idea of getting rid of Yuuka. It wasn't too hard to see that Rumia had no problems killing someone she wasn't close to. She was a tough girl, and the years of slaughtering thousands after thousands had made death a part of her everyday life.

As such, life and death was of no real meaning to her. And as such, killing someone was nothing unusual.

"What I am saying is... That I know that Yuuka is doing this by her own free will. We thought all along that Mima manipulated her, but Yuuka is actually not.", I repeated. "You thought I was manipulated? Tch, why should I be?", chuckled Yuuka, grinning in a sinister, self-pleased way.

"Why is she doing this then? I thought we agreed that she had no reason to.", muttered Nanatsu, stepping up to me. "Oh, but there is a reason. One we didn't think of all along.", I grumbled in reply, narrowing my eyes at Yuuka again.

"Sadism, after all?", asked Rumia. But I just shook my head. "No. Another thing. One I'm not going to say aloud, as we shouldn't even know about it, it's something that we actually shouldn't even care about, as it is Yuuka's personal stuff. However, I do know about it through... a letter. From Yuuka to..." "SHUT UP!"

Nanatsu and Rumia cringed as Yuuka screamed. But I felt some kind of satisfaction inside me. I was turning the game around. I was the one playing mind games now. And I enjoyed it. "What's wrong, Yuuka? It won't hurt them if I tell them about some letter you wrote, right...? Or do you fear that I could reveal... a secret?", I chuckled, allowing a sadistic grin to spread across my lips.

"I don't know how you got in possession of my letter... It was in my room in Mugenkan... But I swear to you, Gekido... If you dare to tell anyone what is written in that letter, I'll rip your guts out and use them as a fertilizer!", snarled the enraged Flower Youkai.

"Heh. Sure, Yuuka. Okay, I agree. I won't tell anyone.", I smiled, but it was a dark, twisted smile, "...I won't tell anyone. But Mima isn't anyone, right?" "If you dare...!", snarled the Flower Youkai. "Oh, Mima~", I began, leaning sidewards to look past Yuuka at the evil spirit.

For a split second, Mima opened her right eye, which rolled back into it's place, but she did not stop chanting. "Do you know...!", I began, only to avoid the parasol that was aimed to stab my head. I grabbed Yuuka's wrist, kneed her in the guts, and pulled her past me, throwing her to the ground in between Nanatsu and Rumia, following her with my gaze.

I watched as Yuuka rolled over the ground, losing her parasol in the process. She rolled a few yards before she came to a stop, coughing up dirt. "Yuuka! What is taking you so long?!", I heard Mima's snarl behind me. Glancing over my shoulder at the evil spirit. A bright, green magic circle had appeared around her, indicating that the first step of the ritual had been complete, the only reason why Mima could stop chanting.

I remembered a conversation between Patchouli and Koakuma during one of my visits about the more advanced and powerful magic, magic that even sorceresses and other magical Youkai had to chant for. If the chanting was stopped at the wrong moment, the magic often backfired or exploded, not uncommonly killing the sorceress in the process.

Magic was a dangerous thing to tamper with, and such a experienced sorceress as Mima knew the risk. There was no way she'd make a mistake. Not willingly, that was.

Another thing that could disturb magic, especially that which you used through thoughts, or magic applied to you, were emotions. If emotions got the better of you in the wrong moment, the magic could also backfire...

**"Hey, Chôzen..."**, spoke a voice I hadn't heard in a while, **"...wouldn't it be... fun if we'd somehow manage to disturb Mima's chanting? I'd love to see how she blows up, is cut into thousands of pieces, or whatever would happen to her if her magic went wrong...? Wouldn't it be ironic? An especially pitiful way to die for her?"**

I liked Insanity's thought. Yeah, it would be pitiful. Humiliating. To die by your own magic going wrong, magic that was supposed to end Gensokyo, ending you...?

That was another very interesting addition for my list on how to kill Mima in the most painful and humiliating way...

"Damn it, Yuuka...! I thought you can stand against them, but you're already on the ground...", yelled Mima, snarling. At this, Yuuka rose onto all fours, glaring towards Mima. "Shut up. I'm fine, he just surprised me...", hissed the Flower Youkai, rising from the ground, wiping dirt off her face.

"Don't disappoint me... Keep them away until I finished the ritual!", shouted Mima back, pointing her right palm towards us. And as she did, the whole ground shook, issues opening around us in the ground, trapping us in the middle of a giant circle. And out of those fissures rose walls of rock, trapping us in between them.

Mima was cutting us off from her, fearing that we'd interfere with the ritual.

But that was fine with me. I knew that, once these walls broke, Mima would be forced to see Yuuka. Dead. And if that wouldn't mess up the ritual, then I'd be there, negating her. Putting her to sleep.

Sleep forever, Mima...

But before, I had to take care of Yuuka. It wouldn't be easy, but a necessary step to ensure Mima's downfall was as pathetic as possible.

"Gekido...", I heard Yuuka growl, and so, I turned back to her. She was standing exactly where I had last seen her, her parasol lay abandoned on the ground near the wall of rock that Mima had summoned, and as such, Yuuka was unarmed. However, one could only guess how powerful she was even without a weapon. Known as the possibly physically most powerful Youkai, Yuuka was very well a danger even without a weapon in hand.

In fact, I wondered if she was more powerful with or without her parasol as a weapon...

"Gekido?", I repeated, rising an eyebrow at the Flower Youkai, "What happened to 'Chôzy-boy'?" The flower master of four seasons didn't take my taunt too well, bared her teeth at me while going into a battle stance. "Don't go too far, Gekido. You may not survive it. Your chances are small already, don't make them even smaller...", sneered the not all too friendly Flower Youkai.

"As if.", I responded, shrugging. Sending a glance to my wives, which had taken their position to each side of me again, I gestured towards Yuuka, giving them the sign that we'd fight now. And they were more than ready.

Rumia had Tyrfing drawn, both chain and sword glowing with crimson energy. Her crimson eyes were glowing with ferocity, a sign that she was letting her insane side leaking through. Her left, free hand was twitching lightly, her eyes narrowed at the Flower Youkai.

Nanatsu held her large scythe, Shi no Taizai, with both hands, giving her a completely new and kind of unusual appearance with the absence of her kimono. The sign of seven sins on her back was glimmering lightly, indicating that she was close to someone who gave into the seven sins, but not within seven step reach of that person. At the same time, the sign of wrath on her stomach glowed also. Yuuka was giving into the third sin, the wrath. And that alarmingly much, considering that the sign was glowing that bright on this distance.

The embodiment of seven sins was yet not visible, but then again, Nanatsu was not yet within seven steps of Yuuka. But that would change soon, especially since Nanatsu was better in close combat than in fights over large distances, scoring with great power rather than with reach. She was indeed quite powerful, way more powerful than the average Youkai, but not powerful enough to rival Yuuka.

And I myself held Alastor with my left hand, the chains of guilt quite heavy on my left arm. I felt that Insanity was present and ready to act, but I wouldn't let him take control just then. The negative energy in my body was pulsing, and while it wanted nothing more than to annihilate Mima, Yuuka was still standing in our way, so it aimed it's anger at her.

As we stood there, facing Yuuka inside the walls of rock, I knew that the final battle for Gensokyo had started. And Yuuka was only the second of three steps on the way to save it, Meira having been the first one, and Mima being the last one.

I didn't comprehend, however, how great this battle was really about to become. Inside my mind, the whole thing seemed easy: Kill Yuuka, torture Mima, and the negate her. However, I was seriously underestimating Mima at that moment. And I'd regret it later on...

_~ The battle for Gensokyo begins! Chôzen, Nanatsu and Rumia against Yuuka Kazami! _

_Music cue: Rei - Nightmare ~_

"Let me give you one last advice... Don't choose to fight me and Mima. You three don't stand a chance at all. Leave, or just stay and lean back... Enjoy the end...", muttered Yuuka. But I refused to listen to that stupid request, or rather, "advice".

My mind was set on ending this in my favor. I wouldn't follow any orders anymore. This was my time. And as such, I was the one who replied to Yuuka. By charging at her.

The Flower Youkai leaned backwards and avoided my fist, kneed me in the stomach, and then pulled me over her, smashed me into the ground behind her. From that position, I saw how Rumia appeared behind Yuuka, Tyrfing above her head, about to slash Yuuka in two.

But the Flower Youkai danced out of the way, caused Rumia to slash thin air. And, if I hadn't reacted at the right moment, I would've been the one to be slashed apart. Only by rising Alastor above my head did I manage to block Rumia's slash. But the result of that was, as always with the collision of the two twin swords Tyrfing and Alastor, a large shockwave that threw Rumia backwards through the air, and pushed me into the ground, creating a large crater, pain shooting through my back as it broke through the ground.

But the pain was not enough to stop me, and I rolled onto my stomach, rose on all fours, glaring Yuuka's way. Nanatsu chose that moment to attack, and I observed as she ran towards Yuuka. The Flower Youkai reached back, aimed, and tried to punch Nanatsu straight through the head (and I bet she could do that!), but Nanatsu danced underneath Yuuka's punch, the scythe missing Yuuka's waist only by a few centimeter...

..but the embodiment of the seven deadly sins did not.

Yuuka let out a gasp as the blue arms laid around her throat and began to strangle her. The embodiment of the seven deadly sins, back to back with Nanatsu, was laughing maniacally into Yuuka's ear as she used her right arm to strangle the Flower Youkai, which was struggling furiously against the grip.

Glancing towards Rumia, who lay on the ground, groaning in pain as she arched her back, I decided to help Nanatsu and stumbled towards her and Yuuka. Swinging my arm to pull Alastor up, I caught the blade of guilt and charged at the Flower Youkai, already aiming my slash precisely.

A sudden turn of events changed everything, though, as Yuuka managed to free herself, the embodiment of seven deadly sins letting out an inhuman shriek as it's blue, shriveled arm snapped like a dry twig. The moment that Yuuka was free, she swung her left arm backwards, hit Nanatsu into the back with her elbow with enough power to throw Nanatsu across the arena that Mima had created into the wall of rock on the other side.

Because of now being free, Yuuka had enough time to prepare for my attack, and I was too far already and couldn't stop anymore. I had no chance to avoid as Yuuka grabbed my head with her right hand and squeezed it tight. "Pathetic...!", she hissed as she swung me around her, gained more and more speed, and then let go of me, throwing me across the arena right into a pillar of rock, which collapsed atop me.

The only thing I felt at that moment was pain. I had been lucky, however, as no debris of the pillar had hit me, and aside the medium sized one that had rolled onto my right leg, I had been completely missed by those debris. With a loud groan of pain, some bones in my body cracking suspiciously, I sat up, held my aching neck.

I glared over to where Yuuka stood, her back towards me, fighting in close combat with Rumia. As I saw how Yuuka blocked all of Rumia's swipes with Tyrfing, a slight hint of hopelessness threatened to flood me. But I managed to hold it back.

Still, it was unsettling to see how easy Yuuka managed to block the attacks of such an experienced fighter as Rumia. For the moment, the fight was, despite being three on one, even. However, there were good and bad news.

A "good" thing was that Yuuka was fighting with only her own power and did not call onto Mima's. Otherwise, we would be in quite a huge problem. The bad thing was, however, that Mima wasn't calling onto Yuuka's power, either... Which made me fear that Mima had gained enough power to perform the ritual on her own.

It was not time to make decisions yet, though. Nothing was gained and nothing lost yet, and aside some pain,I was alright and in a state in which I could still take Mima on. Problem was that Yuuka was still in the way.

Seeing that Yuuka was still distracted fighting Rumia, I glanced towards my right to spot Nanatsu. My first wife lay on her stomach, hissing in pain, the embodiment of seven deadly sins still dangling out of her back, and with that laying atop her.

Nanatsu was panting heavily, and the raspy breath of the embodiment of seven deadly sins was also audible. They were alright.

Not daring to waste any more time, and to not give Yuuka the chance to defeat Rumia, I rolled the debris off my right leg and freed it that way. And as I saw the heavy rock next to me, I got a mad idea. Immediately, I put my arms around it and pulled it up as I rose from the ground. I had to carry the heavy thing with both hands, but it wasn't all too heavy.

But heavy enough for what I intended to do with it.

Seeing that Yuuka had yet not managed to get past Rumia's fast attacks, I aimed with the heavy rock and dashed towards the Flower Youkai. I had one try, and if I would miss, the element of surprise would no longer be on my side.

Not that it had been in the first place, as it turned out.

I threw the heavy rock, smirked to myself as I saw how the object flew towards Yuuka with enough speed to crack a human's head... But the smirk was wiped off my lips as vines shot out of the ground and burst through the rock, almost completely turning it into dust.

"Don't think I've forgot you back there, Gekido...", chuckled Yuuka, her voice sending shivers down my spine. It wasn't like before. It had changed. Had become darker, more demonic. Despite the distance, I easily saw the red iris that was focused on me from the corner of Yuuka's eyes. Yuuka's eyes had always been red. But not like that. It was just like I had seen on Mima: All of sudden, their eyes became crimson glowing and they became more powerful.

Rumia's shocked face was all I needed to know... Not only had Yuuka's eyecolor just changed... Heck no! While her left eye glared at me, her right one was still fixed on Rumia, and she still blocked the angel of death's incoming attacks as if it wasn't unusual at all!

Another thing that made me quite nervous was that Yuuka had, for the first time since I ever met her, used her power to manipulate flowers to fight! And the way the vines had just crushed a solid rock into nothingness... I didn't like it at all.

Instead of advancing further towards Yuuka, I pushed off the ground and jumped backwards, away from her. But the vines followed me like hungry predators, followed Yuuka's silent commands. Not once did her left eye blink, always fixed on me, even as I jumped and turned, danced over a rock and hid behind another pillar of rock.

Either she had to focus on me to control the vines, or she just didn't want me to attack her while she wasn't watching.

I knew that, despite that it was two on one at that moment, we had no advantage. Rather, we had a disadvantage, as Yuuka had two eyes and always could see both of us, and could attack us at the same time thus. Something had to be done. And that was the reason why I glanced around the pillar I hid behind and waited until the vines were close to me. And that was why I charged right through them, making sure to cut through all of them with a swipe of Alastor as I passed them.

Despite hearing how the vines hit the ground behind me, I did not stop. Yuuka's insane smirk, which I noticed from out of the corner of my eyes, was enough to tell me that the vines would simply regrow. God, how I hate weeds...

Instead of fighting the vines, I held Alastor even tighter than before and ran towards Nanatsu. Our only chance was to get her back into the fight. Only then would we stand a chance against Yuuka. "Nanatsu!", I shouted, jumped towards her.

I hit the ground and rolled on it, then came to a stop next to her, and threw an orb of negative energy at the vines. As the orb hit the ground in between them, it blew up, green flames bursting forth and enveloping the vines. I wasn't really sure if my mind was playing tricks on me or not, but I was sure that I heard high-pitched screams of pain as the vines swung and struggled. But I didn't dare to focus on them. I had to focus on Nanatsu.

"I'm fine...!", growled my first wife even before I could say anything, "I'm just chanting silently... That's why I didn't move..." This surprised me. Nanatsu? Chanting? She could use magic?

"What do you mean? You're able to use magic?", I muttered, glaring towards the vines shortly. "Yes and no. You know that I can call onto the seven deadly sins... And this allows me some magic, too.", replied Nanatsu, opening her right eye, glaring towards Yuuka. And when her eye widened, I followed her gaze, snapped my head around and glared at the Flower Youkai.

And found the reason for Nanatsu's shock.

It was a ribbon, a ribbon that hadn't been there before seconds ago. A green ribbon with black-glowing runes written on it, neat markings all across it. This ribbon had one end in the middle of the air, hovering there, it's end looking as if it was ripped off. The other end rested in Yuuka's hand. And in the other hand, she held Rumia by her neck.

"Damn it, we didn't plan this!", I bellowed, rising from the ground, "We thought all along that Mima would drain power from Yuuka for the ritual, and not the other way around! Mima is giving Yuuka power through the ritual of bonded hearts!"

"Do something! I prepare the magic here and... AH!" Upon hearing Nanatsu scream, I twirled around, rose Alastor. No moment too late, a sharp vine about to impale me right through the head, now blocked by Alastor. Glaring past the vine that fought Alastor, I saw Nanatsu being held in the air by the vines, which tried to strangle her. "Watch out, Chôzy-boy!", I heard Yuuka laugh, followed by Rumia's gasps for air.

I glanced towards the Flower Youkai, which now stood turned towards me. With her left hand, she held Rumia in the air, her hand around the angel of death's throat, holding it tight. With her right hand, Yuuka held the ribbon through which she got power from Mima.

At that moment, I could see what Rumia had seen before: Yuuka's right eye was fixed on me, while her left eye was fixed on Rumia, which she held up. "What now, Gekido? I warned you to not mess with Mima and me, that it would only lead to unpleasant situations... And now, here's the first one... Which woman do you love more? Tell me which one, and I'll let her live... The other dies now. Your choice.", spoke Yuuka, sadism dripping from her voice, Rumia's gurgling and Nanatsu's snarls of pain echoing in my ears.

_"Damn it! I knew it was a bad idea to take them with me! I should've done this alone!"_, I snarled in my thoughts, glaring from one to the other woman and back. **"Don't be foolish. The decision was right. Look at Nanatsu..."**

Following Insanity's advice, I glanced to my first wife, which was held in midair by the vines. Despite her snarls, she had small smirk on her lips, her eyes, though only barely opened, fixed on her own right hand. I followed her gaze... And smirked myself. There was a seal on Nanatsu's right hand. So that's what she had meant with 'magic'... She was using her own body as a medium for the magic of the purgatory.

**"Choose Rumia. Nanatsu will be alright."**, suggested Insanity, and even though I felt doubt at the decision, I agreed. "Rumia.", I called out to Yuuka, narrowed my eyes at her. The Flower Youkai frowned slightly, before the sadistic smile returned. "Good choice. I always thought that Rumia here is a lot more of help for you than your annoying, envious first wife.", she smirked, before she swung her arm, threw my second wife at me.

**"Catch her!"** There was no need for Insanity to tell me that. I jumped towards Rumia, caught her and took the full impact on the ground instead of her. "And now for your choice...!", I heard Yuuka laugh, and as I rose my head to look past Rumia's blonde hair, I found Yuuka raising her right hand, a green orb glowing within it.

And the vines around Nanatsu tightened, trying to suffocate her. Trying.

"KYAH!", roared Nanatsu out, the seal on her right hand suddenly glowing a dark red before it burst into dark red flames. The flames shot up into the air and created gigantic snakes that wriggled through the orange sky, before they all circled above the arena.

The vines that had held Nanatsu had burst into flames as her hand went ablaze, nothing than ash remaining, even before Nanatsu landed on the ground in the middle of small heaps of ash. She glared at Yuuka. I did as well. And so did Rumia.

Yuuka wasn't smiling anymore. The sadistic smirk had vanished, a deep snarl in it's place. "What was that about being of no use to him? Sorry, Yuuka, but you're centuries too late to tell me and Chôzen that we can't work together, and centuries too early with your wife to understand the connection of a husband and a wife.", chuckled Nanatsu, ignoring the red marks on her body that the vines had left.

"Damn you...!", was Yuuka's only reply, the snakes made of the flames of purgatory still circling above us, their light mixing with the orange of the sunset sky. _"Damn, so much for Kanako knowing when the fight begins... Didn't she say she'd summon a storm as soon as I start fighting?!"_, shot through my head as I glared up into the clear, orange sky.

And because I did that, I saw how the snakes of purgatory made smaller circles and rose higher... Before they suddenly, simultaneously, changed their direction and shot down towards us. Or, to be more specific, Yuuka.

The Flower Youkai didn't see them coming, and so, did not avoid or defend herself. And so, it were her screams of pain instead of Nanatsu's that echoed through the orange sky as she was hit by four snakes at once.

For a moment, Yuuka was consumed by a gigantic, dark red flame, and I lost sight of her. But as the flame died down, I saw her again. Dark red smoke was in the air as Yuuka fell to her knees. While neither her body, nor her clothes were damaged, she had just taken quite a lot of damage. Inside. As the flames of purgatory burned your soul for your sins, and not your body.

"Yuuka! What's going on?!", I heard Mima shout from outside the arena, "Why did you just drain so much power from me?! Be happy that I just finished another step before that or everything would've gone wrong! I am starting the next step now... Don't mess up in there." "Damn you, Mima... Shut up!", growled Yuuka, her voice and eyes back to normal as the ribbon was no longer in her hand, As she rose from the ground, she glared at us with all the anger she could bring up.

"I see where this is going... Fine...", I heard Mima growl, "Yuuka! One step, the longest of them all, is left for the ritual to be completed, but I can't give you power during it! I need all power I can get... If I am interrupted during it, the ritual will fail. And, if I cannot control my powers and emotions after it, the same will happen..."

I shared a short glance with my two wives, which had positioned themselves on each side of me, Rumia to my right and Nanatsu to my left. Neither of them seemed truly hurt... But so was Yuuka. This had just begun. But if what Mima said was true, Yuuka was back to being just a strong opponent, like she had been before she had grabbed the ribbon of Mima and had gained the ability to grow plants even on dead ground. Because, no matter how you look at it... Even vines did not grow on dusty, grassless ground that looks like it hasn't seen water in years.

"This is our chance...", whispered Nanatsu as she slowly stepped closer, not once taking her eyes off Yuuka, "...Mima can't give her more power. Chôzen... If I command you to do so, grab my ribbon and finish Yuuka. Slowly, I am getting the feeling as well that Yuuka is not manipulated by Mima..."

"She isn't. And I am currently not so sure anymore which of them is more dangerous... Mima has always been strong at magic, but gaining Yuuka's power additionally did skyrocket her abilities, hence the dark aura that has been able to almost crush Chôzen. But that is only because Mima's powers express themselves in such a way...", grumbled the angel of death, narrowing her eyes at the panting Flower Youkai.

"Yuuka's powers, on the other hand, rest within her in the shape of exceeding physical strength... and a hint of magic. If that is unlocked by Mima's energy, and grows as strong as Yuuka's physical strength... Then we've got quite a problem.", growled Rumia in agreement.

"Once Mima has started the last step, we finish Yuuka off and attack Mima. If the defeat of Yuuka doesn't make her doubt her abilities, which in turn would cause the ritual to fail, then a good attack from each of us should do the trick...", I muttered, narrowing my eyes at the Youkai we were up against.

"Because of that, I am going to stop here and will give you all of my powers. Kill them, and then we'll finish this.", finished Mima.

"WHAT?!", I roared, but it was already too late.

Before I could do anything, Yuuka's snarl twisted into a sadistic grin. Her eyes began to glow crimson anew as she reached back with her right hand and pulled a ribbon out of nowhere. Mima's ribbon. And from one to the other second, the air grew heavy and the sky darkened.

"STOP HER!", I yelled as I pushed myself off the ground and dashed towards the sadistic Flower Youkai, Alastor already in the right position to slash Yuuka. But that was when the wind picked up and began to circle around Yuuka, a light green circle appearing underneath her, vividly spinning around her.

And the moment that I slashed with Alastor, Yuuka moved with speed I had never seen before, speed that reminded me of Aya Shameimaru's movements. It wasn't as fast, but was still fast enough to almost go past me completely unnoticed, afterimages the only thing that told me that Yuuka had moved.

Not only had I missed Yuuka with my slash... She had also punched me.

THROUGH my right side.

"SHIT!", I screamed as I toppled sidewards, blood bursting out of my right side, a good chunk of it missing. "CHÔZEN!", I heard Nanatsu scream, right before I caught my balance and twirled, Alastor extended to slash into Yuuka.

I didn't miss.

But I didn't slash her as well.

In shock, I looked at the tip, which rested between Yuuka's forefinger and her thumb. She had just caught it, despite my movements, which she couldn't have seen. "You're too slow, Chôzy-boy...", chuckled Yuuka, her voice again distorted. With the simple flick of her right hand, she threw me backwards, but didn't let go of Alastor, which she used to pull me back to her.

Thankfully, even though her flick had been powerful, it hadn't stunned me or anything, and so, I focused on Yuuka as she pulled me back towards her by yanking on the chains of guilt. I pushed negative energy into my right hand and hurled it at her. Yuuka didn't even raise a hand to defeat herself, and instead just took the exploding orb like it was nothing.

In fact, it was nothing. It just exploded upon touching her, but didn't even wipe the smirk off her face. And so, all I could do was to raise my hands to defend my head as Yuuka reached back with her right fist, the ribbon held tightly inside it, and punched. Miraculously, her punch missed my head and went past my arms... And hit my left shoulder. The one with the armor.

To my surprise, Yuuka hissed out in pain as I was thrown backwards by the sheer force of her punch, and while I flew through the air, I could see that Yuuka's hand was bleeding furiously. She was holding it with her left hand, which meant that she had let go off the chains of guilt. I could get away from her.

I turned in midair and placed my feet against the wall of rock as I impacted with it, which spared me the pain of the impact. As I landed on the ground in a crouched position, I looked once more up to Yuuka. This time, I could see her right hand more clearly. And to my shock, it wasn't only bleeding. It was crippled, the fingers crooked, the nails broken off or ripped.

Glancing down to the shoulder armor, I found a large stain of blood on it, which I assumed to be the spot that Yuuka had hit it. Sick.

But I should regret looking away pretty quickly. The moment that I turned back to Yuuka, the Flower Youkai was standing above me. Damn, when had she moved?!

She grabbed me by the collar and pulled me up into the air, blazing hatred in her eyes. But as soon as she saw my shock, it changed back into the sadistic smirk. "Ah... Like I said before... Too slow, Chôzen...", she chuckled, before she rammed me face-first into the ground. The first thing I felt was how my nose broke. The second thing I felt was the taste of dirt in my mouth. The rest was just a mess of pain.

"All the time, I have been taunted... They called me the slowest Youkai they've ever seen, but ran from me in fear nonetheless. I never had to chase them, my Master Spark was faster than them... Now I see why they loved taunting me.", hissed Yuuka into my ear with her distorted, demonic voice. And then, she pulled me up again.

Her mistake.

I spat into her face, more accurate, her eyes. And as she hissed and let go off me, rubbing her eyes, I kicked her feet away. But didn't stop there. As she lay on the ground, I turned around and ran towards the wall I had caught myself with before, and ran up on it, not once averting my gaze from Yuuka, who lay on the ground and was still rubbing her eyes.

I pushed myself off the wall as soon as I noticed that I couldn't get any higher, aimed... And jumped directly onto Yuuka's head, the Flower Youkai screaming in pain as my feet impacted with her face. But she managed to throw me off by grabbing onto my ankle.

Still in midair, I caught myself and landed on the ground, sled on it. And as I came to a stop, I was right in between Nanatsu and Rumia. "Nice one.", chuckled the angel of death, watching as Yuuka finally rose from the ground, her rage clearly visible in her eyes. She had a deep snarl on her face, which had dirt smeared all across it from my kick. Her eyes were red and sore. She was mad.

"Have some of this, Kazami!", exclaimed Rumia to my right and threw an orb of darkness at the Flower Youkai. Which she, much to our shock, deflected with her bare, crippled hand. "Enough is enough. I went easy on you three... I didn't want to kill unnecessarily... but now you've three done it!", she screamed, before she swung her crippled hand and grabbed the ribbon again, which she had apparently let go off as I crippled her hand.

"Mima, give me the power you talked about...!", she snarled loudly. "Fine. Not all of it at once, though. It'll kill you otherwise.", echoed Mima's voice back, right before a green orb shot through the ribbon in Yuuka's hand and hit her.

A wave of green passed over Yuuka's body, starting at her right hand, the one that held the ribbon. And the first thing that I noticed was that her hand healed in a matter of seconds, the fingers returning to their original position, the remaining nails falling off, just to regrow a second later, back to their old glory.

"Oh shit.", muttered Rumia. as soon as the wave of green was gone. And aside the dirt still on her face and the slightly worse state of her clothes, Yuuka looked like she had always done. Dangerous.

"Okay, we need a change of plans... Apparently, Yuuka still hasn't taken all the energy possible from Mima...", I growled as I ducked behind a rock, thus avoiding an awfully quick laser. Nanatsu had jumped behind one of the three remaining pillars of rock, while Rumia was behind another one on the other side of me.

"You know, perhaps it isn't such a bad thing that Yuuka is draining power from Mima instead of Mima draining power from her...", commented Rumia, carefully glancing around the edge of the pillar she had her back against, "If we damage her enough, she may just drain enough power for Mima to fall unconscious or something." "I have to agree... But the problem is that Yuuka grows more powerful every time we think we have her. She's grown more powerful two times in a row now and every time she does, she just recovers.", growled Nanatsu.

"Also, we don't know how much power Mima exactly possesses, and how far she is going to allow Yuuka to drain her power. We are talking about Mima, after all...!", I hissed, my mind once more trailing off to the spirit that was outside the walls we were caught in. "I say we find out! Let's just beat Kazami up and we know!", huffed Rumia, once more glaring around the edge of the pillar, this time, throwing another orb of darkness at the Flower Youkai, not affecting her at all, though. It just exploded as it hit Yuuka, but did no damage to her.

"Chô is right, Rumia. It isn't easy as that. If we try that, we might cause more problems than we had before...", hissed Nanatsu. "Tch.", was all Rumia made. "We need another plan. Besides... Look at this...!", I growled, before I rose from behind my cover and threw an orb of negative energy at her, which too did just explode as it hit her. I ducked behind the rock again. "Why do you think that attacks like that don't affect her anymore...? Some magic shield?", huffed Nanatsu.

"I don't know for sure... All I know is that non-physical attacks don't do any damage to her anymore.", I growled, glaring around the edge of the rock I was behind. Yuuka had stopped throwing lasers aimlessly. Instead, she was standing there, waiting. She was nothing more than waiting.

"Then we do this the conventional way!", shouted Rumia. I twirled into her direction, only to find her leaving her cover. "Rumia, wait!", I screamed, tried to stop her, but she rolled towards Yuuka, Tyrfing already on the right height to cut Yuuka's head off. But the thing I had feared did happen.

Yuuka caught Tyrfing's blade with her bare hand, pulled on it and grabbed Rumia's head with her left hand. Like she had done before to me, she squeezed Rumia's head until the angel of death was screaming in pain, swung her around by her head, and then threw her back towards us.

Rumia impacted with the wall behind me with a loud noise. the wall almost falling apart. Only almost, though. It was much more resistent than the pillars in the arena.

"So much for that...", hissed Nanatsu, glaring towards the angel of death on the ground. "Damn it... I tried to warn her... Yuuka is much faster than ever before. And together with her sudden defense against anything non-physical, she may as well have perfect guard!", I growled under my breath, once more glancing around the edge at the Flower Youkai.

"I don't think we have much of a choice, though. Yuuka is as good as invincible. Who'd ever thought that just by sharing their power, Yuuka and Mima would become like... this?", I growled, already prepared to round the rock and charge at the Flower Youkai. "Wait!", hissed Nanatsu, and so, I stopped and glanced at her.

"Before you go... You don't look too well.", she muttered, nodding into my direction. I let out a sharp hiss as I remembered that which I didn't exactly feel... If it weren't for the blood that dripped down from my upper lip, I wouldn't even notice that my nose was broken. What I felt, though, was the missing part of my right side. Yuuka got me good there...

"It'll heal... I'm a Youkai, remember?", I chuckled dryly. "Stop being like that!", growled Nanatsu, before she rose her hands and pointed her palms at one another, a dark red orb of flames appearing in between them. "It's time that I show you what Rumia and I did in the two months that you spent in Makai... We haven't been lazy, either, and prepared as well...", murmured Nanatsu, closing her eyes.

"What do you mean?", I asked, a short glance around the rock assuring me that Yuuka was still standing in the same place. "You trained in Makai... And we trained in Gensokyo. We, too, have grown stronger, Chôzen. We didn't want to become additional weight or anything like that... So we trained. And grew stronger as well.", chuckled Nanatsu, not opening her eyes.

The orb in between her hands grew and got brighter. "Knowing that you'd be the one to attack Mima, though, we tried to come up with something that would help you... And came up with this!", she exclaimed, before she swung her hands into my direction, the dark red orb of flames flying towards me at incredible speed. And when it hit me... It kinda was hard to explain.

The moment that the orb hit me, it just went into my body, a warm feeling spreading through it. For a moment, my nose felt like it was burning, the pain causing it to go numb... But the flow of blood stopped. At the same time, my right side, the part where a good chunk was missing, also felt like it was burning, and when I looked down, I found that there were indeed flames coming out of it. But as the flames died down, the part that Yuuka had ripped out of my body was no longer missing.

I felt... recovered.

"We trained a bit with our powers in hope to find something that would help you. It went wrong a few times, but then, I managed to find a way to use the flames of purgatory to heal... Or rather, to increase the rate at which the body manages to heal wounds.", smirked Nanatsu.

"Thanks, Nanatsu...", I smiled, the warmth of the flames long perished, but the warmth of love not. I glanced around the corner at Yuuka again. "What now? I just charge at her and hope that I hit her somehow?", I asked. "I don't know for sure... All I know is that you should not negate her. Do it for me, Chôzen... Don't foolishly negate other beings, no matter what they have done... Okay?"

I looked at Nanatsu for a second. And even though I wanted to tellher that I promise it... I decided for the truth. "I don't know if I can do that, Nanatsu...", I whispered, before I rose from my crouched position and jumped over the rock, running towards Yuuka.

But I didn't miss the sad expression on Nanatsu's face.

Yuuka began to smirk sadistically as she saw me, but I knew that there was no other way than to attack her head on. She didn't move or anything, just waited for me to be close enough. But I wouldn't foolishly get into her reach, like Rumia had done.

The moment before I reached the spot where she would've moved and grabbed me, I stopped running and sled on the ground. I ducked. And indeed managed to get past her arm as she swung it on the height of where my head had been. But I wasn't safe. I had underestimated the speed Yuuka had gained.

She twirled on the spot and rose her leg, the kick into my face sending me backwards through the air. I hissed as I bounced off the ground, but caught my balance and landed in a crouched position, ready to charge at the sadistic Youkai once more.

This time, I jumped off the ground at the right moment and swung Alastor down, ready to hit her from above. But Yuuka just sidestepped, rose her leg at an angle that revealed how flexible she really was, and slammed it into my back the moment that I was in reach.

The sheer power of the kick caused me to break into the ground, leaving back a crater. The pain was incredible and my body refused to move for a moment, but I didn't dare to give up. "Give up. You are not anywhere near the power Mima and I have gained. Mima has gone past the power of a god, Chôzen. One more step, Gekido, and even the Yama can no longer do anything against her...", chuckled Yuuka in a demonic voice that send a chill down my back.

I forced myself to roll onto my back and glared up at the Flower Youkai that stood above me. Her eyes had changed again. They didn't only glow crimson anymore. The white had turned to black, her irises now crimson rings hovering in deep black voids.

"Says who? You, or Mima...?", I hissed at her. At that, a plain insane smirk crept onto Yuuka's lips. "We.", she replied, before she rose her leg again. She stomped down with it, hitting me into the stomach over and over again... Until I grabbed her ankle and pushed the leg back up.

Yuuka gasped and fell over, landed on her back. I dismissed Alastor, as he was only hindering my movements at that moment, and threw myself onto Yuuka, only to be kicked backwards into the air. But before I could hit the ground, the usually slow Flower Youkai had followed me into the air and grabbed me by my throat.

I rose my hands and grabbed her wrist, began to struggle against her grip. But I knew that I wouldn't get out of it. "If you only knew, Gekido, how Mima and I achieved this power...", she chuckled in a plain insane way, before she threw me back into the direction where Nanatsu was hiding.

"I've got you!", screamed Nanatsu, before she indeed caught me and landed safely with me on the ground. "Damn it... That didn't go too well...!", I growled the moment that Nanatsu helped me to sit down with my back leaned against the same rock as before.

"You almost had her for a moment... Don't give up now.", she muttered and summoned her healing technique anew. "How's Rumia?", I asked her, glancing past her towards the angel of death. Rumia had sat up, her legs crossed and her back leaned against the wall she had crashed into. "Fine, just a little angry.", replied Nanatsu, finally sending the orb into my body.

"Chôzen, you need to be more careful... I can't use this healing technique unlimited times... It drains a little bit of my strength every time.", informed Nanatsu me while my body healed. "Got it.", I huffed and glared around the rock. Only to find Yuuka stepping towards us.

"Damn it, she's coming closer...!", I hissed. Nanatsu looked up and growled, followed by Rumia jumping up. "Then I push her back!", she shouted and jumped over us. I growled, annoyed by Rumia's thoughtless charge, and immediately followed her. Had she already forgotten where that led her last time?

"Chôzen! If you two can distract her long enough, I can prepare some areas to heal you two...!", I heard Nanatsu hiss after me, and I nodded, showing her that I had understood her.

I caught up with Rumia relatively quick and gestured her to attack from the right side, while I made a jump towards the left. Yuuka followed me with her demonic eyes, didn't avert her gaze from me as if she thought of me as the bigger threat.

As I rounded her, another thing came to my mind. It was the parasol that Yuuka had not picked up yet. Why remained a mystery to me, but I didn't really want her to. I knew that she could use the Master Spark with it. And, if we really had bad luck, she could use it as well without it.

Deciding that I had rounded Yuuka enough, I stopped and charged towards her. Alastor reappeared in my left hand, and as soon as it was there. I stopped again and moved right, hoping to confuse Yuuka. Rumia chose that moment to attack the Flower Youkai, but was stopped when Yuuka twirled on the spot and kicked her away.

For a moment, I didn't understand how Yuuka had seen her... But then, I realized that it had been my fault. I had looked past Yuuka, and she had seen it. I had revealed to her that Rumia was behind her.

Damn.

"Chôzen! The first one is ready!", I heard Nanatsu shout, and when I glared over my shoulder, I found a large, dark red circle on the ground, small flames burning at it's edges. That had to be the area she had mentioned before. "What is this?", I heard Yuuka, and twirled back into her direction. She blocked my slash with Alastor and caught my fist, but did not manage to block my kick against her foot, which made her fall forwards.

I pulled my knee up and enjoyed the hiss of pain from the Flower Youkai as her head impacted with it. When she landed on the ground, I brought my right foot down on her head with enough power to ram it into the ground, earning a wail of pain from the Flower Youkai.

Immediately, I swung Alastor down in hope to cut her... But was stopped when a thin, green laser grazed the blade of Alastor.

_~ Music fades out ~ _

In shock, I glared into the direction it came from. And found Mima standing on top of the wall. "Pathetic, Yuuka...", growled Mima, her gaze resting on the Flower Youkai to my feet, "Even though I have given you so much power already, you still allow them to attack you..."

"MIMA!", I bellowed and made a dash for her. But Mima just rose her right hand and pushed it into my direction, a gust of wind causing me to stop where I was. "I don't know how you did it, Chôzen... But the dark magic I used before doesn't seem to affect you anymore. You may not have noticed it, but when you first stood before me, I tried to force you to your knees. It didn't work. How did you do it?", asked the evil spirit, raising an eyebrow at me.

"I'm not alone. That's how I made it.", I hissed. "Ah... I see... Taoism and Buddhism...", she muttered, her gaze obviously resting on the belt around my leg and the bracelets that glowed green around my wrists. "Damn right.", I growled. I didn't know why I confirmed her suspicions... Maybe it was because I knew that she didn't only guess.

"You impress me again, Chôzen... I didn't think you'd gather a small army against me so fast.", chuckled Mima as she sat down on the wall and let her legs dangle freely. "It wasn't me. I merely joined them.", I answered. "Ah. Yukari and Shikieiki then. Should've known. So that was what Shinki tried to hide from me.", huffed Mima, the smirk not leaving her lips.

"Give up, Mima. Give up now and I may consider letting you alive." "Or what?", snorted Mima, tilting her head a little. "Or I'll kill Yuuka.", I hissed, pointing Alastor at the Youkai on the ground behind me. And Mima broke into laughter. "Oh please! You may forget whose power is currently running through her.", laughed the evil spirit. I understood too late what she meant.

A powerful punch into my gut sent me flying backwards through the air, and only then did I understand that Yuuka had stood up already. "Shut up, Mima... I'm doing fine here.", growled Yuuka as she stared at her partner in crime. "Are you sure about that? All I see so far is how you fall to the ground again and again. And that through his pathetic hand.", huffed Mima, waving her right hand on purpose, obviously referring to my bony hand.

"And what? I am just falling to the ground and stand up again. I'm not even beaten or anything... Like I said, I'm doing fine.", growled Yuuka, turning to face us again. "Sure, whatever, sweetheart.", chuckled Mima, the last word sending a chill down Yuuka's spine.

"Anyways... You wasted enough time already, Yuuka. I expected more of you, really. Your power is immense, which is why I chose you to give me power for the ritual of Complete Darkness... And now you really disappoint me. You can't even kill Gekido.", spoke the evil spirit in a bored tone, waving her hand a bit more.

"Could it be that you don't have the will to kill someone? Is it that your sadistic side only loves to torture, and not to kill? How disappointing, really..." "Shut up, Mima...!", hissed Yuuka yet again. "You know that I hate to be disappointed... Don't you, Yuuka? Do you know what I do to those that disappoint me?"

At that, Yuuka twirled around, her eyes wide. "M-Mima! You're...?!" Silence followed Yuuka's gasp, her black eyes with the red irises wide. Seeing that this was my chance, I rose to my feet and darted right for Rumia. As I ran past her, I grabbed her and pulled her with me towards the large circle Nanatsu had created before.

Once inside it, the familiar feeling of warmth spread through me, and upon hearing Rumia hiss, I knew that it was also healing her. Nanatsu emerged from behind one of the remaining pillars of rock, her back pressed against it. "What is going on?!", she demanded to know, glaring at Mima and Yuuka, both of them just staring at each other.

"I don't know for sure... Mima said that she's disappointed by Yuuka. She said that she thought that Yuuka would be able to kill us.", I informed her. Nanatsu nodded, but then glared once more at Yuuka and Mima. "I heard that much. But why are they staring at each other like that?", she asked. "Mima said that she... Hates people who disappoint her... And that Yuuka knows what happens to those people!", growled Rumia, arching her back.

"Shit, I think she broke a rib or something...!", she cursed, before she glared at Yuuka and Mima as well, "Anyways, I think Mima is going to kill her... I think that's what Mima does to people that disappoint her." "That would be counterproductive... She needs Yuuka's power for the final step of the ritual.", I grumbled.

"What if that was a lie all along?!", hissed Rumia as she rose from the ground, "Just think of it! Mima's ultimate wish is for you to be gone! What if she just used that lie to bring you here? In that case, killing Yuuka would not hurt her plan!"

Rumia's words made a horrible lot of sense. If that really was the case, then Mima tricked us again... So was that really her plan? Did she only want to get rid of me, and not to destroy Gensokyo?

Suddenly, Yuuka began to twitch furiously, and we all cringed. "Something is happening...!", growled Nanatsu, summoning another dark red flame in between her palms. Yuuka's twitching increased with every second, and slowly, she turned around to us.

Her eyes hadn't changed, remained the black orbs with the red irises. Her skin looked also normal. But it was her grin that creeped me out. It wasn't anything like her normal grin. It was plain demonic, not in the slightest bit the sadistic grin one was used to from the Flower Youkai.

"Hey, Chôzy-boy!", called out Mima, and I cringed as I looked to the spot where she sat on the wall, her grin just as demonic as that of Yuuka. "Did you know that I can control which energy flows into Yuuka from my side?", she asked.

I frowned, confused by her words. What did she mean with "what kind of energy"...?!

Mima sighed, but the demonic smirk didn't leave. "It was so hard to find a subject that was worth of the twilight energy I could infuse into it... Kurumi was a real failure. She wasn't under my control. And so was Elly. But only because they were too weak. But... Yuuka...", she chuckled.

And I finally understood. "HIDE!", I screamed and jumped behind the next pillar of rock, while Rumia jumped behind the one Nanatsu was already hiding behind. And no second too late. When Yuuka opened her mouth, a gigantic, rainbow-colored laser shot out of it. It was the Master Spark. But several times stronger than the one I was used to from her.

"What is going on?!", demanded Nanatsu to know. "Remember when we found out that Kurumi and Elly were experimented on?! Mima infused twilight energy into them! And she just did the same thing with Yuuka!", I bellowed over the sound of the gigantic spark.

As the spark died down, I dared to rush over to Nanatsu and Rumia, and look around the pillar. Yuuka was still twitching, but she had begun to laugh in an insane way, her demonic echoing all around. Too my very surprise, she wasn't mutating. Or at least, had yet not begun.

"YES! Yes, exactly as I had predicted! Look at that, Chôzen! Yuuka can keep it! The twilight energy! She can keep it!", I heard Mima scream, her mad laughter chilling me down to the very core. "Go, Yuuka! Show them what my divine powers can offer!", she screamed.

"Damn it, Mima's losing it!", I growled, pushing negative energy into my right arm. Lowering my gaze to the ribbon in Yuuka's right hand, I saw how a stream of yellow and black energy flew through it into Yuuka's body. That was the reason for it. Mima's twilight energy.

"Yuuka is not mutating like Elly or Kurumi...!", muttered Nanatsu, narrowing her eyes at Yuuka. "Because she can keep it. That's what Mima said at least... As far as I can see, she means that Yuuka's body can handle the massive amount of twilight energy, and does not mutate... I bet that was what Mima searched for when she experimented on Kurumi and Elly... To think that she just had to use it on Yuuka...", I growled in reply.

"Man, just remember what that energy did to Kurumi and Elly! How the hell are we supposed to defeat Yuuka if she's on that stuff? She almost defeated us before...!", hissed Rumia. "I don't know either... All I know is that we've got a problem as long as she is infused with that stuff.", I replied.

"I think I have an idea... We cut off her right hand! That way, Mima can't infuse new power into her...", suggested Rumia, Tyrfing glowing crimson with Rumia's bloodlust infused into it. "I don't think we have much of a choice. If that's what giving her power, then we have to get rid of that. Otherwise, we never get through to Yuuka.", I growled.

"What do you mean?", asked Rumia, frowning at me. "Mima has just used Yuuka... I think she saw that as well now. If we manage to get the twilight energy out of her body, she may turn against Mima. That is our chance! If we have Yuuka on our side, she can try to force the link between her and Mima to stay open, and that way, she can absorb all of Mima's energy!", I snarled, biting down on my lower lip, "But first... We have to get through to her. And that won't be easy...!"

As if on cue, Yuuka let out an inhuman scream and threw her head back, only Mima's insane laughter louder than that. And as if our luck hadn't been bad enough already, something did began to happen. The whole ground around us shook as Yuuka rose her hands to her head and began to claw her sides, her inhuman scream turning into insane laughter.

Vines shot out of the ground, sharp thorns on them. Yuuka stood in the middle of a gigantic circle of thorny vines, which began to circle her and closed in on her, before they eventually created a gigantic orb around the insane Yuuka and stopped circling. And then, more vines shot out of the ground at apparently random locations, entwined with each other, creating something that looked like huge vines with gigantic thorns on them. It were eight of those in total.

As if to give the transformation a final touch, a gigantic pink flower appeared on top of the orb Yuuka was inside in and the thorns on the orb turned black and shook shortly. And then, the gigantic orb began to move again, circled around Yuuka, her insane laughter echoing through the air once more.

"That won't be easy at all...", repeated Rumia with a deep sigh, seeing the gigantic thing before us. "Damn you, Mima...!", I growled, going into a battle stance, Alastor glowing with the green energy. "Rumia... Please stay back. I may have an idea...", muttered Nanatsu, glaring at the orb Yuuka was in, just like us.

"I'm listening.", I replied in perfect synchro with the angel of death. "Chôzen, you attack Yuuka. It's not like I don't trust you, Rumia, to hurt Yuuka, but I think we need a strategic approach this time.", began Nanatsu. "I can see that much.", huffed Rumia. "Rumia, we stay back and summon the magic circles.", continued the shinigami. And at that, Rumia frowned.

"And that helps him how? 'Natsu, you may have forgotten it, but unlike your magic circles, I found no use for mine. After you learned how to create them, I learned it from you, but unlike your powers, which could heal in that shape, mine did nothing useful!", growled the angel of death.

I frowned at her. "What did yours do?", I asked. "When I use my darkness to create a magic circle, all it does is to whirl up into the air once someone steps into it...", huffed Rumia, blushing slightly. "And that's what we need!", exclaimed Nanatsu, causing Rumia to cringe and me to frown at her. "What? We need black confetti?", I chuckled.

"No. Rumia didn't tell you everything, that's it. Once the darkness whirls up into the air, it falls down and lays onto everything in it's surroundings.", smirked Nanatsu, causing me to frown even harder. "Like I said, black confetti.", I huffed. "Stop calling it that!", growled Rumia behind me.

"Do you know how heavy darkness magic is? Remember how Mima's dark aura caused all of us problems? Rumia's darkness can do the same in that whirled up shape. It makes everything heavy. And considering how large Yuuka's new shape is, she'll be hit by a lot of Rumia's darkness.", grinned Nanatsu.

"That's still not helping him. Even if Yuuka gets slower, Chôzen still won't get through to her! And even if he does, Yuuka is still under Mima's influence! You saw how she moved before... He's not going to cut off her hand like that!", growled Rumia. Man, she sure was pissed off...

"And that's where the second effect of your darkness comes in. Every time that I stepped into Rumia's darkness circle during our training, the darkness did not lay onto me, but rather enveloped the blade of Shi no Taizai... It looks for shiny objects.", smirked Nanatsu.

"I repeat for a last time, Nanatsu! How is that going to help him?!", hissed Rumia. And got a death glare from Nanatsu. "For gods sake, Rumia! Let me finish speaking!", hissed my wife back, "Look, this is just a theory, but... Twilight energy is actually a combination of light and darkness energy... Just think of it as the phase in which light turns into darkness. Like the time of day."

"Hm? I think I understand what you are trying to tell us... Light and darkness...", I gasped. "I think you got it. In theory, if we manage to push more darkness energy into Yuuka, Mima should slowly lose control of her, while Rumia should be able to take control of Yuuka, due to the darkness overpowering the twilight inside Yuuka. And once Rumia has control, she can just free Yuuka.", explained Nanatsu.

"That sounds complicated... But could make sense. Technically, I should be able to control Yuuka, or at least give her the command to...", suddenly, Rumia shivered and growled ,"...puke that stuff out of her system. If her hand is cut off then, she should no longer be infused with that twilight energy..."

"Then it's settled. Chôzen, we need you to distract Yuuka, though, while we use our power to create the magic circles. I'll keep an area ready for you to heal in.", spoke Nanatsu, as she put a hand onto my shoulder. I nodded slowly. "Will be done.", I assured her.

"We've only got this one chance... Use it.", muttered Nanatsu, patting my reassuringly. And without another word, I rounded the pillar we hid behind and dashed towards the monstrosity Yuuka had turned into.

With her out of the way, Mima would finally be in reach. And that even before it was too late. I had to use this chance!

_~ Queen of Flowers, Yuuka Kazami! Music cue: Pandora's Tower - Masters of Darkness / Master Theme 2 ~_

The moment that I was no longer hiding, Mima called out something to Yuuka, and the monstrous orb of vines set into motion. One of it's gigantic vine-like arms, the one that was the closest to me, immediately swung down and tried to bury me under it, but I avoided and continued dashing towards the orb Yuuka was in.

It didn't take a genius to understand that the only way to defeat this monstrosity was to defeat Yuuka. When Yuuka had taken only a small amount of Mima's powers, her vines had immediately regrown. After she had taken most of Mima's power that time, I didn't really believe that there was a way to cut through them anymore.

Which led me to the question on how to enter the orb Yuuka was in. Since it was made of vines as well, how would I enter that thing to slash Yuuka with the darkness? After all, I had to infuse her with it, and not the orb!

A second vine swung down on me, and that time, I couldn't avoid. Instead, I rose Alastor and cut through the huge vine, which was only a collection of vines itself. My suspicion turned out to be true, as the vines regrew immediately at the same time that the vines I had cut off became dust. However, since the vines regrew each on their own, not yet entwined to be the giant one, I had the time to jump out of their way, and charged towards Yuuka once more.

The gigantic collection of vines began to spin faster as I closed in, and the gigantic vine on the far right began to move towards me in a horizontal swipe. I had miscalculated it's speed, though, and got hit by the gigantic thing, which immediately forced all air out of me.

I hit the wall of the arena with my back first, all bones of my torso cracking loudly, but luckily not breaking. I would've felt that. And I was sure that, if I would survive the whole ordeal, I would definitely feel that tomorrow.

If there was a tomorrow after all. There had to be one. I could not let Gensokyo down. It had become my home. And that of many others. It doesn't matter if Mima's plan is to merely kill me, like Rumia suspects... I am not doing this to save my own ass. I want to save Gensokyo. I had to save Gensokyo. Everyone was trusting me with this...

Under incredible pain, I moved my body and freed it from the wall it was stuck in. Dust and debris fell to the ground aside me as I landed on the ground in a crouched position, my eyes narrowed at the gigantic orb that Yuuka was in. I wouldn't let her down either. Maybe she was doing this on her own free will, but even she had to see Mima's faults. She just had to.

Gathering all of my strength, I rushed towards the gigantic orb again. The same gigantic vine as before moved once more, it's horizontal swipe meant to pull me off my feet again. This time, though, I ducked underneath it and brought Alastor up. It slashed into the vine and cut down it's entire length as I ran towards it's center, Yuuka's screams echoing around me as I neared her.

Debris of the pillars fell into my way, the horizontal swipe of the vine having broken all but one. I avoided all of them, neared the orb Yuuka was in, my mind set on ending this once and for all.

"Chôzen!", I heard Rumia shout, and so, I turned towards her. She had a gigantic orb of darkness above her head, and as she swung her arms down, it impacted near Yuuka. Changing my course a little and pulling Alastor out of the vine, I ran directly into the circle.

And as Nanatsu said, the darkness was whirled up. The magic circle beneath my feet vanished, dark particles blown into the air in a small tornado. As they fell down, laid onto everything around me, it completely spared me. Instead, it gathered around Alastor's dark, but shiny blade.

"Use the flower on top! The orb should be the weakest there!", shouted Nanatsu from where she stood with Rumia, the healing circle already prepared. I didn't have the time to nod, as Mima decided to command Yuuka to attack once more.

I hadn't really noticed, but it really seemed that Yuuka was completely under Mima's control... And that was what Mima had wanted all along. I could remember her notes about the experiments only too clear, how she mentioned that Kurumi and Elly had been a failure, as they didn't listen to her command... But Yuuka did.

Silently, I wondered if Yuuka only listened because of the twilight energy in her body, or if she had never built up much resistance towards Mima at all. If you do not trust anybody but one, you tend to lower your defense towards that person too much. I knew from my own experience.

I avoided the vine that tried to squish me underneath it and finally reached the last remaining pillar of rock. I knew that my only way up to the top of Yuuka's orb of vines was to jump from somewhere high... It didn't take a genius to understand that Mima had put a flight-preventing barrier onto the arena. Just a wall would've been useless in Gensokyo, after all, since pretty much everyone could fly above it.

I put my feet against the wall, and, much like before, started running up on it. Since Yuuka was many times taller that time, I had to resort on someone's help to reach the top of her orb, though. **"You're relying too much on me, really... But whatever. Here ya go!"**, echoed Insanity's voice through my head as he over the body for a moment, his gaze resting on the dark particles that surrounded Alastor, danced around it like a fly danced around a light.

He used all of his power to push us off the wall and towards the orb's top. Wind soared past me, accompanied by Mima's scream of surprise. The moment that I was in the air, Insanity vanished again and left me back in control. It was my time, and he knew that.

"Take this!", I shouted as I brought Alastor down on the gigantic flower on top of the orb and cut through it with one slash. Mima's scream of disbelief increased and I could hear Nanatsu and Rumia cheer in excitement. I, on the other hand, didn't feel like screaming or cheering. Instead, I fell through the large orb towards Yuuka.

She looked up at me. Her demonic eyes were emotionless. Mima had the full control. She swung her left arm in an attempt to stop me, but I danced around it, moved Alastor, aimed... My attempt to stab her failed, but I managed to cut her arm.

She screamed in pain as the wound on her left arm opened and the darkness that had surrounded Alastor before poured into her body. I stared into her eyes all the time, not averting my gaze once, not blinking once. For a short moment, the black in Yuuka's eyes began to leave. For a moment, I thought we had done it. But then, Mima screamed, commanded Yuuka to attack me. And in that moment, the black returned into Yuuka's eyes and she rose her left arm anew, the wound already closed and recovered.

A vine shot towards me and hit me into the torso, threw me out of the orb. I impacted onto the dusty ground with my back first and rolled backwards, but caught myself and glared at the orb that now picked up speed again. Damn it!

"Chôzen! I've got a recovery area ready!", exclaimed Nanatsu far to my left. "So that's it! That's how you're not hurt in the slightest!", bellowed Mima, her green eyes suddenly glowing crimson like that of Insanity. "I should've known..."

The moment that I made a dash for Nanatsu, Mima rose her right arm and pointed it at me. A thin, green laser almost cut through my left leg, but I managed to jump over it, even though it mean that I lost my balance. I hit the ground right next to the magic circle and rolled in, the familiar warmth immediately spreading through my body.

"I had her under control for a second... But the twilight immediately regained control. It wasn't enough darkness...", growled Rumia, her eyes closed, before she opened them and glared up at the thing Yuuka had turned into.

"Damn you, Gekido...", I heard Mima growl loudly, "SMASH HIM, YUUKA!" I stumbled to my feet and glanced over my shoulder at Rumia and Nanatsu. It took me only a single nod to show them that I was ready again. "Protect me. It takes me about twenty seconds to create the darkness necessary for the magic circle.", whispered Rumia lowly, her body starting to hover over the ground, darkness gathering above her head as she rose her hands.

I jumped out of the magic circle of seven deadly sins, which perished as soon as I did. As a vine smashed down on me, I stopped it with Alastor, but I wasn't prepared for it as the thorns on the vine suddenly burst out of it and impaled me.

"DAMN!", I hissed as I felt the thorns piercing my skin. I had luck, though, as Alastor blocked those that threatened to hit my face and my torso, and so, they only pierced my legs. I fell onto my knees, which pushed some of the thorns even deeper into my flesh. "Damn it...", I growled as I rose from the ground and made a dash towards the remains of one of the pillars.

Diving behind it, I immediately began to take care of the thorns in my lower body. No matter what I did, Mima always had a trumpcard. Never had I foreseen that she would use Yuuka, of all people... Especially not like that. I always thought that the relationship between Yuuka and Mima was good... in the end, it seemed to be just another one of Mima's acts. Yuuka had just been another pawn.

"Nanatsu!", I heard Rumia shout. Immediately, I glanced around the edge of the rock I hid behind. One of the gigantic vines was about to swing down on them. I had to stop that.

I rolled out of my hiding spot and pushed negative energy through my right arm, aimed it at the gigantic vine. But I was so distracted with aiming that I didn't see the other vine approaching me from the left. And as such, didn't defend myself as it hit me in the back.

All I felt was pain as I was thrown through the air, but I knew I couldn't be defeated like that. And before I knew what I had done, I had extended my right arm, the bony hand still glowing in negative energy. And Yuuka screamed.

When I finally realized where I was, I found myself in shock. I was hanging on the gigantic vine that had been about to crush Nanatsu beneath it. The barbs on my bony hand had cut into the vines, and that was how I was hanging on the struggling vine.

**"Don't just hang there! Move!"**, bellowed Insanity, and I followed his command. I held onto the vine with my left hand as well and pulled myself up on it before I freed my right hand, not once letting go of the vine, no matter how much it struggled. But then, it suddenly stopped.

"Not going to happen again, Gekido!", hissed Mima above me, and when I glared up, I found her standing on the vine. I couldn't defend myself since I was still just hanging on the vine, and as Mima kicked me into the face, I was thrown backwards onto the giant orb Yuuka was in.

I struggled as I tried to get to my feet, but the moment I was, I had not exactly much time to get used to the new ground, as Mima had followed me. I blocked her left fist with my right forearm, then pulled it down, the barbs on my bony hand slashing through Mima's skin. She hissed in pain, but then pushed me back.

Now on my butt, I had to lean to my left to avoid Mima's kick. I grabbed her ankle and pulled on it, causing her to lose her balance. She slipped and fell of the gigantic, still moving orb. I used that to stand up, despite it being quite a problem. I was on top of it, but I didn't have the darkness with me...!

I glared towards the direction of Rumia and Nanatsu, and found that my Shinigami wife was fighting against three of the gigantic vines with Shi no Taizai, while Rumia was still preparing the orb of darkness.

All of sudden, a hand grabbed my foot and pulled on it, and I landed on my butt again. I saw how Mima pulled herself back onto the large orb of vines, blazing anger in her eyes. "I'm not allowing you to destroy my plans again... This time, I will destroy Gensokyo!", she snarled and threw herself at me.

We wrestled on top of the moving orb, Mima's hands around my throat, trying to strangle me, while I hand my bony hand in her face, pushing it away from me. Mima noticed too late that I was channeling energy into that arm, and hissed out loud as the negative energy was thrown right into her face.

**"You just had the chance to negate her! Why didn't you do it?!"**, bellowed Insanity in my head. "Shut up, I was more focused on not suffocating...!", I growled, rubbing my sore throat. "Chôzen! Catch!", echoed Rumia's scream through the air, and upon facing her, I found that she had already thrown the orb of darkness towards me.

One short glare towards Mima revealed to me that the evil spirit had yet not gotten up. And I seized that chance. Rising Alastor above my head, I swung it down just in the right moment to cut through the orb of darkness. And this time, all of the darkness enveloped the blade of Alastor.

Just that moment, however, a completely new pain went through me, it's source my back. "Don't think I don't know what you and your little friends planned. I'm always one step ahead of you. Just give up, Gekido.", growled Mima into my ear with almost sick amusement. "You're not.", I hissed and swung my elbow back in hope of hitting her gut.

I missed, though, and got punished instead by Mima as she punched me straight into my face, sending me backwards. I rolled over the gigantic flower... And suddenly, was hanging on it, with no ground below me anymore.

I glared up and was about to pull myself up, my left hand being the only reason I had yet not fallen. But that changed when Mima suddenly stepped onto it. "Always on the edge, are we not?", she chuckled, purposely putting more weight into her right foot.

"Shut up...!", I hissed, struggled. No matter what I'd do, Mima would push me down... If I'd use my right hand, she'd just do the same. And I couldn't use Alastor, as it was dangling on it's chains aside me.

But then, I had an idea. "Hey, Mima... I've got a proverb for you too... You know what they say, right?", I cackled, the evil thought not leaving my mind, "The higher you climb, the farther you fall." Before she really understood, I pushed negative energy into my right, bony hand, and then punched straight into the vines I was hanging on.

Yuuka's pained scream echoed through the air and the whole orb shook. And when I let go of it with my left hand and pulled it away, Mima slipped, as she stood on it. She fell right past me, tried to hold onto my left leg, but missed and fell off Yuuka's orb completely. My chance.

I grabbed the vines again with my left hand and pulled my right hand out of the orb of vines. It was kind of a surprise that Yuuka was hurt whenever the vines were cut; after all, they were not connected to her. Then again, she seemed to have a mental bond towards plants, which allowed her to control them. Maybe that was how she was hurt whenever the vines were hurt.

I pulled myself up and was back on the orb itself. With three quick jumps, I was on top of the pink flower again, Alastor now in my hand again. The darkness still enveloped it, luckily. And so, once I stood atop the stigma, I pulled Alastor up, pointed the blade down, and then brought the entire sword down.

The moment that Alastor cut into the stigma, the whole flower collapsed again and I fell through it into the orb itself.

Yuuka rose her gaze again, her eyes still demonic. She tried to block me, just like before, but I twirled and so, Yuuka hit only the shoulder armor Kanako and Suwako had given me. She yelped out in pain and crossed her arms. And I, without a second thought, stabbed her right through the chest.

Yuuka threw her head back, dark light pouring out of her eyes and her mouth. "I've got her!", I heard Rumia scream outside the orb. Yes! She Yuuka under her control! "I... Can't make her keep that form! It's depending too much on the twilight energy, but I can make her puke out the twilight energy!", shouted the angel of death.

"I won't allow that!", interfered Mima's scream, and I found myself in shock as Yuuka began to twitch again, her eyes turning demonic again. "I'm losing control again!", screamed Rumia. "Damn it...!", I hissed. And completely forgot that Yuuka was under Mima's control again.

A sudden whip of a vine threw me out of the orb yet another time. Damn, now that was a defense mechanism!

I managed to land on my feet this time as well, came to a sliding stop just aside... Mima.

Her elbow hit me int the face and I fell backwards onto the ground. "Try that as often as you want, Chôzen... You're not going to get control of Yuuka.", snickered the evil spirit as she stood above me, glared down at me with utter amusement.

Before I could attack her, Mima extended her right arm. And Yuuka followed her command. One of the vines began to swing around wildly, swung left and right in an almost hypnotizing way... Before it then, all of sudden, swung down horizontally and hit the last pillar. And along with it, Nanatsu.

"Nanatsu!", I screamed, trying to get up, only for Mima to put a foot onto my chest, pushing me down onto the ground again. "Looks like you can't recover now... Too bad.", chuckled Mima, before she pushed off my chest and jumped into the air. She had no problems flying in this area, possibly because it was her magic that was preventing us others in the first place.

"But please, just continue trying to win Yuuka for your side. Really, it amuses me that someone would try something so futile. And don't forget... As long as she is infused with twilight energy, I have full control over her!", cackled Mima, slowly hovering back to her spot on the wall.

I used that to stand up. I didn't immediately throw myself at Yuuka again. Instead, I turned left and ran towards the spot where Rumia was on her knees aside the debris off the pillar, under which Nanatsu was buried up to the waist.

"Is she alright?", I hissed the moment that I was on my knees next to Nanatsu. "She's fine... Just a little shocked. It didn't hurt her too bad, just a few cuts and bruises.", replied Rumia, glaring behind us at the monstrosity that Yuuka was. "Above!", she shouted, and I turned around, Alastor above my head, blocking the vine that came from above.

"What now?", I hissed, guarding my wives from the attacks of the now furious Yuuka. "Just like before. Are you hurt?", asked Rumia. "Not too bad. Just a small cut from the vine.", I huffed, attacking a vine from the left. "I see. I don't think it is taking us anywhere, though, if we continue like before...", growled Rumia, suddenly back to back with me, attacking the nearing vines as well.

"Yeah... We don't have control of Yuuka long enough...", I hissed back. "You didn't cut off her hand, did you?", asked Rumia. "No... I thought we may make it without having to do that.", I replied. "I don't think so. It's the ribbon in her right hand that regulates the amount of light and darkness energy inside her and keeps it at a level where it is twilight energy. You have to cut off her hand first. Only then can we disturb the twilight energy.", explained Rumia under a snarl, cutting through one of the vines.

"Damn it...", I growled, glaring towards the orb in which Yuuka was, "Do we really have to do that?" "I fear so. You know that we can't cut the ribbon, right? It's not material, only a sign of their connection. Unless you're also part of that bond, you can't even touch it, let alone cut it.", commented the angel of death.

"Damn... Alright. A last time, Rumia... I'll distract her. Throw the orb of darkness towards me once I tell you to do... And then pray that I'll make it.", I hissed, before I cut through yet another vine, pushed myself off Rumia's back and charged towards the monstrosity in which Yuuka was again, "...And free Nana!"

Immediately, all of the vines turned towards me, ignored Rumia and the fallen Nanatsu completely. They attacked me, swung down on me like whips, but I avoided them as good as I could.

The next problem turned out to be how to get on top of Yuuka's orb of vines. The first time, I had managed to get on top of it by running up that pillar, but none of them were left. The second time, I had climbed a vine, but that was out of question as well, with the way they were struggling.

This time would be complicated...

I glared left and right. Debris of the fallen pillars, the vines... But nothing else. So I really had to climb the orb itself...

...on the other hand...!

_**"You're not really considering that, do you?!"**_, shouted my Flame-Soul, but I ignored it. _"We never tried it before."_, I countered, rising Alastor to the height of my chest. Another vine tried to crush me in beneath it, but I stopped and jumped back. "Rumia?! What's taking you so long?!", I shouted over my shoulder, dancing out of the way of the vine as it began to wipe over the ground.

"Almost done...!", shouted my second wife back, the orb over her head growing, "Start climbing that thing!" But I shook my head. "Just give that darkness to me already!", I hissed back as I fell onto my rear, almost being hit by one vine.

At that, Rumia finally threw the orb of darkness towards me. No moment too late. I held up Alastor, held it in the way of the orb, which was cut in two as it hit Alastor's blade. Immediately, the dark particles surrounded Alastor. And I turned around, cut through the vine that tried to smash me, pushed myself off the ground, and charged directly at the orb of vines.

It began to move quicker as I closed in, but I wouldn't give up. I had enough of the whole bullshit Mima was putting me up with. So I jumped to the orb, swung Alastor horizontally... And cut right through the vines.

I was inside the orb, Yuuka glaring daggers at me with her emotionless, demonic eyes. Like before, she rose her left arm to defend herself, moved her right one behind her, as if to defend it... But this time, I wouldn't allow her to.

I pretended to attack her from the right, to which she turned her body a bit towards it, but in the last moment, I turned 360° degree and attacked her from the other side.

Yuuka's scream echoed through the air, followed by something falling to the ground beneath her. It was her right hand, the ribbon still inside it.

I had really had cut off Yuuka Kazami's hand.

Her mouth opened inhumanely wide as she screamed, rose both of her arms and threw her head back. With her left hand, she went through her hair over and over again, while her right arm, the one with the stub instead of a hand, twitched madly.

"STAB HER!", bellowed Rumia from outside the orb, which had begun to collapse around me, now that Yuuka was not receiving any twilight energy from Mima anymore, merely the remains of it holding up the collapsing orb. I rose Alastor again, aimed at Yuuka's chest, and pushed the blade forwards.

Without much of a problem, it stabbed Yuuka right through the chest. As I pulled Alastor back, there was no wound. But dark light poured out of her eyes and her mouth again, followed by Rumia's excited gasp. "Come out of there! I have her under control for a moment!", she shouted from the outside.

Yuuka rose her right hand and stared at me, her demonic eyes slowly turning back to normal. At the same time, the vines behind me opened up, allowed me to flee. I didn't wait until I lost my chance, and immediately dashed out of the hole, jumped out of it in the very last moment. And just as I was outside, the orb of vines collapsed entirely.

"Do something!", I hissed at my second wife as I hit the ground aside her. "I'm already commanding her to puke that stuff out, but Mima is interfering!", hissed Rumia back, her eyes fixed on Yuuka. I glared at the Flower Youkai. She was on all fours in the middle of the rotting vines, coughing and twitching. And on top of the wall, staring at Yuuka as well, was Mima.

"Don't give up!", I snarled as I pushed myself to my feet and stumbled towards the fallen Flower Youkai, negative energy charging in my right hand. But instead of stopping aside Yuuka, I growled and jumped off the ground, my gaze focused on Mima.

"Chôzen! Take this!", shouted Nanatsu's voice, and upon glaring over my shoulder, I found my first wife still buried up to the waist under debris, but she threw a burning orb at me. It hit me in the back, the warm feeling of the purgatory flames spreading through me as they healed me for the last time.

And then, I hit Mima in a full-body tackle. And together with her, I fell beyond the wall.

_~ Music ends ~_

* * *

><p><em>Rumia's PoV<em>

The moment that Chôzen and Mima had vanished behind the wall, I finally had control of the Flower Youkai. Her mind was kind of weak at the moment due to Mima's assault, the only reason why I could take control of such a strong being like Yuuka Kazami.

I immediately forced her to puke the light and darkness energy out of her system. First, she only began to cough harder, then began to choke. And then, as she opened her mouth, she finally threw up black and white liquid, which dripped onto the ground beneath her. She repeated that several times, even after I no longer had control of her. And then, she fell over, laid there on her back, still coughing.

I used that moment to finally free Nanatsu from the debris she was buried beneath. Together with her help, we managed to free her in only a few moments.

What I didn't like was the silence beyond the wall. Neither Chôzen, nor Mima was saying anything. And nor were they fighting.

"Hey... 'Natsu... You're alright?", I asked my girlfriend, which only smiled at me. "I'm fine... Just a little... Yeah.", she replied, leaning onto me. But then, she glanced over to Yuuka. "What about her?", she asked.

I followed Nanatsu's gaze, and found that she was staring at the hand that laid aside Yuuka. It was her hand. Chôzen had really cut it off. "I don't know.", I replied in all honesty. "Let me heal her... No matter if she is on our side now or not, we can't leave her like that! Let me please heal her hand at least!", begged Nanatsu. And I just sighed and nodded.

Immediately, Nanatsu stumbled over to the fallen Flower Youkai, reached for the cut off hand and put it next to the arm it belonged to. Yuuka didn't move, aside from her panting, didn't dare to attack Nanatsu or anything. And so, I watched as Nanatsu summoned a flame that slowly healed Yuuka's hand.

Maybe Chôzen had been right. Maybe Yuuka had finally realized it. No matter if or if not, though... What really made me worried was that Chôzen on his own against Mima. All on his own against the most powerful spirit that had ever been...

Suddenly, Yuuka reached up and grabbed Nanatsu by the throat with her now reattached hand. "How dare you...!", she roared, into the Shinigami's face. Immediately, I went into a battle stance and rushed towards her, but Yuuka threw Nanatsu into me, and then rose from the ground herself.

"I'll make you three pay!", she roared, panting madly, her clothes torn and ripped, her skin dirty and covered in cuts and bruises. "So much for that...!", I huffed as I pushed Nanatsu off me and rose to my feet, before I pulled her up as well.

"Yuuka! Stop this nonsense! You are a smart woman, you have to see that Mima...!", begged Nanatsu, but the Flower Youkai snorted loudly. "All I see are three bugs going on our nerves. Time to squish them.", she hissed. It was that moment that I saw what lay next to her on the ground. It was her parasol.

"HIDE!", I screamed, grabbed Nanatsu and jumped with her behind the remains of the pillar that had collapsed onto Nanatsu before. And then, a Master Spark ripped through the air.

"I just hate it when Chôzen is wrong...", I hissed.

* * *

><p><em>Chôzen's PoV<em>

I hissed when my back impacted with the wall after Mima had pushed me off her. "Damn you Gekido...", she snarled, "You think you're all that, don't you? Let me reassure you: You're not nothing but a wimp."

"Try something new, Mima. I've heard that shit often enough, and know that it's true.", I hissed and pushed myself off the wall. "Something new, huh? Well then, I have something new...", she huffed, went into a battle stance. With one flick of her fingers, the crescent staff appeared in her hands.

"That's not new.", I replied, swallowing the knot in my throat. Finally... Finally, there was nothing in between me and Mima anymore. No Meira... No Yuuka... It was just her and me.

I threw myself at the evil spirit. She avoided my right hook by leaning to the left, caught the punch with my bony hand, and countered by smashing her elbow into my face.

Stumbling backwards, I still managed to block Mima's new punches. But each of them hurt. Each of them hurt as if they had just hit me. "Do you still think you have a chance against me? Now that I am no longer giving power to Yuuka, I have it all for myself...", she sneered, avoided each of my attacks with ease.

"Look at this gap in power in between you and me...! You can't even hit me! Do you really think you can defeat me, and save this pitiful land?!", taunted the evil spirit, moving around each of my attacks. "Gensokyo is not pitiful...", I snarled. "Sure. Just as much as you are not a wimp.", she sneered, "Admit it finally: What is there to save? Why would you, the destroyer, want this land to be? What makes you fighting for it?"

Mima hit the nail on the head. For a moment, I froze. She was right. Why was I fighting for Gensokyo? I was fighting against Mima, because she had threatened to kill me... But it had only become a "save Gensokyo"-mission when the others had told me to...

"Ah... I see. You don't know yourself. But let me tell you why you do it...", chuckled Mima, putting distance in between us. "Yukari and the others told you to. Am I right?" "You are...", I confirmed. "Shall I tell you why? It's easy... They want someone to blame. If anything goes wrong, you are to blame.", explained Mima with sick amusement. "They wouldn't!", I countered.

"Haven't they been putting pressure on you? That's part of it. Besides... Who ever said that YOU and the others are fighting for the right side? Never thought that Yuuka and I do?" "You're not fighting for the right side.", I hissed. "That's what you say.", she shrugged.

"Look, Gekido... You won't stop me and Yuuka anyways. What do you have to stop us? Nothing. You even have to rely on the powers of others. Your own power is weak. It's nothing like it once has been. You can't even negate me."

At this, I perked up. "What do you mean?", I demanded to know. "What I mean is... That your power is NOTHING compared to what it once has been. Everyone has been fooling you! They told you that your powers are great, beyond anything they have ever seen... But they are weak. Nothing compared to what they once have been... And even less in comparison to mine."

I didn't like the way Mima was talking me down... But I felt a spark of uncertainty. Was Mima right? "Like I said before... You've been nothing but a pawn for the madwoman that Yukari Yakumo is." "Stop that...!", I hissed, not wanting to hear more of Mima's lies.

"Do you know why Nanatsu and Rumia returned to you all of sudden when I started to grow powerful? Yeah... The others needed a way to get you back to them... Both of them have actually abandoned you already. And if you should win now... Even if you manage to get rid of me somehow... They'll end up hurting you again. You will be alone again. Do you want to be hurt again?" "Of course not...", I replied, cautiously watching as Mima began to round me like a hungry predator.

"Well, but your on the best way for that to happen again. Say... Do you have any proof that things will become better after I'm gone? Has anybody ever told you, why they want me to be gone?", asked the evil spirit, smiling softly at me. "No. They said you want to destroy Gensokyo...", I replied. "Ah. Well... The real reason is... That I wanted a better Gensokyo. One, in which you are not lied at every second. One, in which you can live in peace and coexistence... But the others disagreed with me. Do you know when that happened?"

I rose an eyebrow at her, didn't ask. "Four years ago, Chôzen. When I returned. When you freed me from the seal they had put on me. Let me ask you... Did they, perhaps, tell you that I set you up? Did they tell you that I am responsible for everything that happened?" I frowned, surprised that Mima just said something that Yukari had said.

"As I thought. Well Chôzen... Let me tell you the truth: It was Yukari all along. She is responsible for everything. It wasn't me... She was using you all along. To get all that she wanted." "No... Stop saying that...", I hissed. "Or what? Can't face the truth, can you? They didn't even tell you of the real power sealed inside you... They didn't tell you that you once were a higher being. They hid all of that from you. On purpose. To shape you like they wanted you to be..." "Lies...!", I snarled, but my legs gave in.

Mima's words made sense... And I wasn't sure what to believe anymore. Was it really true? Had they used me all along? "You seem to realize it, Chôzen...", whispered Mima's voice into my ear, soft like the wind itself. Two warm arms laid around me from behind and a face snuggled into my neck.

"Like I have been...", she whispered ever so softly, her voice seductive and yet so honest, "...like I have been used once, they used you... But together, Chôzen... We can stop this. We can make Gensokyo... a better place. Without lies. Where everyone can be who he wants to be. That is what you wish for... Right?"

I swallowed. "Yeah...", I muttered. "Are you with me, then? To defeat the real evil?"

I didn't think. My mind was cloudy. Mima's words made more sense than those of Yukari or Shikieiki, who had lied to me ever so often. And the Gensokyo she was talking off sounded appealing.

And so, as I made my decision...

I sat on the ground in Mima's embrace, her warmth spreading through me.

And felt at peace...

* * *

><p><em>...alright. This is the end of this chapter! Now who saw that coming?!<em>

_The final battle has started... Or has it? _

_There's nothing more I wish to say here, in fear of spoiling anything, but writing this chapter had been hard at times, and then easy again. It took me long enough to finish one anyways. Now then... _

_I'll see you next chapter! _

_Next time on I-Negative Bullet: "End of Daylight - As the sun sets, Complete Darkness"!_

_So long~_


	97. Chapter 94 EoD - Complete Darkness

_Next chapter here~_

_I really worked on this one to not let you guys down again. I am still really sorry for how long it took last time. And I know it wasn't exactly fast this time either... But oh well. Made it on time, at least._

_We dive deeper into the finale of I-Negative Bullet. When we left off, Mima invaded Chôzen's mind with her words... Had she lied? Had she said the truth? What is wrong, and what is right? And what has happened to Chôzen after Mima embraced him? Did he succumb to the warmth? Find out this time._

_Before we start this chapter, I'd like to thank KillingCarmilla once again. Recently, she has been helping me just as much as my friend Hexer04. In fact, I actually spent a whole hour yesterday evening, discussing something I had completely overlooked... Well, I discussed the idea with her and she saw the flaw in it. And I really, really have to thank her for that! God, can't believe she really noticed what I did not. Haha._

_Another thing I'd like to announce is that __**StupidityNowOffersWisdom**_ _wrote quite an awesome drabble for Negative Bullet. It is about how Shinki feels when Mima manipulated her, and I suggest you really check it out! It's name is "To live on"._

_Alright... Let's move on to review time. *confetti*_

**StupidityNowOffersWisdom... **First off: Thank you for writing "To live on". It's an awesome drabble that really displays Shinki's feelings...

Moving on to your review, I am very happy that you liked the internal struggle of Chôzen! I wasn't quite sure about that part, but you reassured me that it was fine.

**Anon...**I know the problem with homework, believe me. I really worked hard on the fight against Yuuka and it's different phases, and I admit that I did enjoy making Mima whoop Chôzen's ass without even trying. But did she lie or did she say the truth about him being manipulated yet again? Also, I admit that I had to smile as I read Sly's name in your review. I hoped somebody would remember who Mima called by the nickname... really turns his sly, playful character around, huh? That means, if he is who Mima says he is...

And I have to agree with you. It would be pretty anticlimactic if Chôzen could just negate Mima.

**puuur...** Mima used Yuuka indeed, and yet Yuuka still follows her... And yes, Mima has changed. Has dropped her act. She took off the mask and revealed her true face, showed how far she was willing to go, going as far as even using Yuuka for her plans... And I hope you enjoy this chapter as well, to see what Mima has in store this time!

*watches you stalk this story and drift away*

_And sooooo, we finish review time as well! And with that, we shall dive right into the next chapter, deeper into the finale. This chapter is written from different point of views for several reasons, but you'll see..._

_Alright then! Let's start this chapter, shall we?~_

_DISCLAIMER: I do not own Touhou/Project Shrine Maiden, as it belongs to ZUN. However, Chôzen Gekido (and his responsible personalities), Nanatsu no Taizai, Ryoko Jigoku, Shiho Kumo, Kayako Saeki Henge, Minoue and Sly do belong to me, as for I have created them._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 7: End of Daylight ~ The Sun sets, Complete Darkness<strong>_

_Nanatsu's PoV_

I hid behind one of the debris, my back pressed firmly against it. Rumia's scream of pain echoed through the air, and I hoped she was alright. Suddenly, Rumia flew over my head and hit the wall, followed by another one of the dangerous Master Sparks of Yuuka Kazami. Luckily, Rumia was not hit by it, and instead, rolled towards me, panting madly.

I looked up at the wall that the Master Spark had hit, found a large hole in it. At least the walls were breaking down, and we were no longer caught in this arena. Apparently, Rumia had noticed it too, as she was nodding towards the hole. "Let's get the hell out of here.", she hissed, "Kazami has lost her mind." I couldn't help but agree with Rumia's words. Yuuka had lost her mind, as it seemed. She was firing her Master Sparks everywhere without aiming. The entire walls of the arena were already breaking down, crumbling to pieces. This meant that Mima was also no longer forcing them to be there, as attacks had not done any damage to them before.

"I just hope Chôzen is alright out there... It's been awfully quiet.", I muttered under my breath. Rumia gestured towards the hole that the last Master Spark had created, and I nodded, showing her that I had understood. Slowly, the angel of death and I began to crawl towards the hole, not once daring to raise our heads in fear that Yuuka could spot us. Chôzen had told us to keep her occupied... If she wouldn't stop firing Master Sparks in her blind rage, she sure was occupied for a while. And that meant that we could go out there to help him!

I climbed through the hole first, Rumia right behind me. The moment we were outside the arena, we both fell into a sprint, followed the outside wall of the arena in hope to spot Chôzen soon. A Master Spark broke through the wall in front of us, Yuuka's mad screams echoing around, followed by another Master Spark breaking through the wall somewhere else. It wouldn't remain long anymore, not with the way Yuuka kept firing those lasers.

Rumia gestured me to move on. It was not that I couldn't decide that myself, but it made more sense to me to follow Rumia or Chôzen's commands during a fight. They had more experience than me when it came to fighting. I knew how to handle myself in a fight, but against such powerful foes as Yuuka and Mima, strategy and cooperation seemed to be the best approach. We had to keep level-headed. We couldn't allow emotions and disagreements into our way.

While I could do that perfectly, and Rumia kept herself somewhat restrained, it was Chôzen who I was really worried about. The way he had changed after Shinki tried to commit suicide in front of him... It scared me. I couldn't understand the pain it made him feel, and I didn't try to understand it. I would never be able to do that, and I knew that. But I really feared that, with all the pressure that the others put on him in addition to Shinki's attempt to kill herself to save Makai just... Just made something in him snap.

The cruel way he had beaten Meira, had humiliated her... She had looked so broken and lost after he finally let go of her and turned to fight Mima. Her clothes had been torn and her will seemed broken. And all that I could do for her was to give her my kimono, assure her that Chôzen didn't mean it and that everything was going to be alright...

But I really hated that I couldn't do more for her after that. I hated myself that I had to leave her back. And I felt anger towards Chôzen for the way he had acted. That was so unlike him. He had behaved like the insane side of him, but I doubted that even Insanity would've done such a thing to a person like Meira. After all, Meira merely did Mima a favor. She didn't help Mima otherwise.

Chôzen wasn't behaving like himself at all.

The thing with Yuuka confused me, too. Not only the way that she behaved before and after turning into that gigantic vine thing, but also what Chôzen had said before about Yuuka doing this not because she was manipulated, but because of some other reason... And what did he and Yuuka argue about? A letter?

"We have to find him...", whispered Rumia as she crawled past the hole in the wall, not wanting to be spotted by the mad Flower Youkai that had yet to notice that we were gone. "I hope we can prevent the worst from happening...", I muttered back, following her immediately.

"I hope so...", she whispered back. We both rose to our feet and I began to follow her as she continued to run along the wall of the arena. Yuuka was still inside that. I really didn't like that. We couldn't see where this madwoman was shooting her lasers...

Suddenly, Rumia gasped and picked up her pace. Glancing past her, I saw what she had seen seconds before: Chôzen. He was on his knees, his gaze focused on the ground before him, his gaze lowered. He wasn't facing our way, but I could see that he was muttering to himself. But what really confused me was the way he was hugging himself tightly, his arms slung around his torso in a way that reminded only too much of the straightjacket that humans used to restrain insane individuals...

Something about the way he sat there was off. And it really made me feel nervous. The main reason for that seemed to be that he was muttering something to himself, but the absence of his Flame-Soul worried me as well. Also, Mima was nowhere in sight, which really did push my buttons.

Touching Rumia's shoulder and stopping her for a second, I gestured her to look around the for the evil spirit. Rumia nodded and we both went into a stance in which we could react a little faster than usual. We both were alerted by the fact that Chôzen was just sitting there, and that Mima was nowhere in sight.

Rumia was the first one to reach him. She rounded him and placed herself in front of him, stared down at our husband with great concern, but when I showed her that I'd take care of him, she nodded and let her gaze trail around in hope to find the evil spirit. I fell onto my knees aside Chôzen and put a hand onto his shoulder. He didn't react to that touch, but I noticed that he was shivering a little. I leaned closer and shook him a little. But he just continued to stare at the ground, babbling something to himself.

Seeing no reaction from him, I saw no other way than to lean closer to him to understand what he was whispering. It was hard to understand him even as I had my left ear directly next to his mouth, his voice raspy and strained, nothing more than a whisper.

"I don't want to be hurt again... I don't want to be hurt again... I don't want to be hurt again...", he repeated over and over, his shivering increasing. I glanced up at Rumia, who gave me a questioning frown. "I don't want to be hurt again...", I repeated Chôzen's words, causing her to frown. "What does he mean with that?", she asked, raising her right eyebrow, before she looked around again, trying to spot Mima somewhere.

I shrugged and turned to Chôzen again, nudged him gently. "Hey... Hey, Chô...", I cooed, nudging him again and again, "What do you mean? You don't want to be hurt again?" To my shock, he rose his gaze this time and stared directly at me, his green eyes empty and emotionless. "I don't want to be hurt again...", he whispered, "Please don't hurt me again, Nanatsu..."

I frowned at the way he addressed me all of sudden, yet seemed not to be really... conscious. "But why would I want hurt you, Chôzen?!", I demanded to know, but at that, he just averted his gaze again and stared at the ground. "I don't want to be hurt again... Please don't hurt me... No more... I don't want to feel pain anymore... Make it stop...", he whispered, his voice emotionless and monotone.

"Make what stop, Chôzen?", I asked him. "The pain...", he replied, shivered again. And then, suddenly, began to twitch, his head jerking to the left again and again. "What did you do?!", gasped Rumia as she spotted him jerking his head sideways, his shivering turned into twitching. "I didn't do anything!", I quickly defended myself and brought some distance between him and me. "He suddenly started twitching, just like Yuuka d...", I trailed off, my eyes growing wide. No...!

"Away from him!", I screamed, but it was already too late. Chôzen shot up and put his hand around Rumia's throat. Rumia immediately began to cough and struggled against his grip, but he didn't open his hand, continued to suffocate her. Knowing that there was no other way to save Rumia, I stepped in.

I pulled Shi no Taizai from my back, twirled it once, and then swung it in a diagonal way, slashed through Chôzen's back. He didn't flinch as I cut into his back, but glared over his shoulder at me with his emotionless eyes. He let go of Rumia and turned to me. But I defended myself with Shi no Taizai and managed to push him away from us.

I quickly grabbed Rumia and pulled her up. She held her throat, snarled in pain as we brought some distance between us and Chôzen. "What is going on?! Why did he attack me just now?!", hissed Rumia, massaging her entire neck. "He is being possessed...", I replied, glaring at our husband. "Wait... Are you telling me that...!", she gasped, but I merely nodded. "Yes... I don't know why and how... But Mima is possessing him.", I growled, narrowed my eyes at him.

He still lay on the ground like a discarded doll, his limbs numb and limp. And then, all of sudden, he rose like being pulled up on strings. He just hovered in the air, arms and legs not once moving, hanging like a doll limbs on his body. His head hung limp, his eyes emotion and lifeless. He had become a puppet for Mima. Just another puppet.

"How the hell did that happen?!", hissed the angel of death, apparently just as much in panic as I was. "I don't know...", I muttered, gnawing on my lower lip as I watched Chôzen sway left and right, trying to get his head into a position in which he could look at us.

"Do you think Mima is in him? I don't exactly know how evil spirits possess living beings...", hissed Rumia as she pulled Tyrfing. "I don't know myself... But I fear so.", I replied, cautious of my words. I knew why Rumia had asked. She confirmed that with her next words. "So we have to attack him...?"

I didn't reply immediately. Instead, I watched Chôzen a bit more, who still tried to look at us. Mima had apparently yet not full control of him, as she couldn't move his limbs, all of them dangled like a puppet's limbs that had no strings attached to them anymore.

"I don't know...", I replied, "I don't know if hurting the host's body also hurts the parasite." Parasite. I let that word roll over my tongue with disgust, it's meaning describing exactly as what I saw Mima that moment. As a dirty, annoying, worthless parasite. She had no rights to claim Chôzen's body her own. Not that of a man who wanted nothing but for others to be safe.

"If Mima is even inside there. She could be using dark magic instead...", suggested Rumia, her eyes also glued to Chôzen as he struggled. And then, suddenly, he began to whisper again, this time louder, and in a sharp, almost accusing tone. "Optimists are the illusionists of tomorrow. Nihilists are the realists.", he hissed, causing me to frown. "What the hell is he saying?", grumbled Rumia. "Creating something means to destroy a world.", he continued.

At that, I just frowned. "Destruction is the equivalent of creating something new on old ground.", he continued, though he sounded insecure and forced.

"I think he is babbling nonsense. Mima is messing with his mind, which rejects her. That's why his body is acting completely random. It could also be the reason for his twitching.", I concluded, "...But I think the part about the pain and not wanting to be hurt anymore... I think he was really addressing us with that." Rumia nodded slowly. "Yeah. Opposed to now, it wasn't complete garbage.", she agreed in a whisper.

Suddenly, Chôzen's head shot up and he started laughing in a plain mad way, revealing his fangs to us as his lips curled up into the nastiest smirk I had ever seen. His right eye had opened wide, his iris small and contracted, while his left eye remained normal. His limbs were now not hanging in the air anymore, but he was still hovering over the ground, softly swaying left and right.

He lifted his arms and put his hands into the pockets of his jeans. He leaned back a bit. "Crush the world down, make it stop... Pain isn't anymore if nothing remains to hurt you~", he sung in a low, creepy voice, before he pulled his left hand out of his pocket again, as if he never intended to put it into the pocket.

"I think she got to his head. Literally...", huffed Rumia. And then, suddenly, black chains shot out of Chôzen's heart, curled around his left arm, but not as often as the black strings of his shoulder armor. The chains met below Chôzen's wrist. And then, Alastor appeared in his hand, and the chains started to glow green.

"This is not good...!", I hissed and took a step back. Chôzen continued to laugh in his insane way, his voice slowly becoming more and more high-pitched until it sounded like that of a creepy Jack-in-the-box. "This is fucking bad!", agreed Rumia, swearing under her breath as she went into a battle stance, her right hand clenched around Tyrfing.

Chôzen had lost his mind.

"Hey, Rumia...", I hissed silently, "Do you think you can try to summon Insanity in him? It could fight against Mima...! It could try to get in control!" However, even before I finished, Rumia's eyes grew wide. She looked like she had just seen the most terrifying thing in her life. "I don't think that... will be necessary anymore... Damn...!", whispered Rumia in disbelief.

Turning back to Chôzen, I got the shock of my life as well. It was Chôzen's left side, the one that looked somewhat normal. It's iris was crimsonred. Insanity's crimson. "I don't think he is fighting against Mima...! She must have him under control as well...!", growled Rumia, being the first one to regain composure. "This is really bad...!", I agreed now.

"I saw a mutilated fish in my dream that swallowed a broken star that was not.", cackled Chôzen in what appeared to be his voice followed by the distorted one of Insanity. "It looked so cute as it ripped itself to pieces... Hahaha..."

My blood ran cold. His laughter sounded emotionless and forced, yet insane and amused. And he was still saying nothing more than garbage. He didn't even really make sense of what he was saying as well. "This garbage freaks me out...", hissed Rumia, before she gestured me to be alerted. I nodded, went into a battle stance as well. But actually, I didn't really want to fight Chôzen. I knew I couldn't. But I had to. Was this just another sick mind game of Mima's?!

My question was answered when a pale hand appeared on Chôzen's right, unarmored shoulder. It slowly made it's way up to his face, went inside his open mouth, and held onto his right cheek. Then, another hand appeared over his left shoulder, repeated the actions of the other one, and grabbed Chôzen's cheek as well. They held tight enough onto him to cut into his flesh, blood running down his cheeks. And yet, he didn't even seem to feel it.

And then, a head appeared over his right shoulder, grinning at us with sick pleasure, it's eyes glowing crimsonred. "Hello there~", sung Mima in a way that made my blood run cold yet again. She pulled herself up until her torso was behind his head, then put her arms onto his head, and leaned onto them.

"Mima!", hissed Rumia, glaring in utter rage at the evil spirit. What I didn't see that moment, but guessed nonetheless, was that Mima's body was sticking out of Chôzen's back, much like the embodiment of seven deadly sins would do whenever it left my back.

"What did you do to Chôzen?!", I demanded to know, glared at the evil spirit as well. My blood was pumping through my veins, anger and forlornness accompanying it. That evil spirit was starting to get under my skin, and I really disliked it. I disliked the idea that she had been the reason for all my problems with Chôzen over the last years.

But I knew very well that no one could be blamed aside her. She had manipulated us all, had set up things... And even now, as her plan was about to fail, she still managed to piss me off to no end by using trump cards that went beyond cheating.

As if to make things worse, the sudden noise of a wall breaking in, followed by debris flying past me, alerted me of what had happened as well. "Found you~!", sung a deadly sweet voice, and upon turning around, I found Yuuka Kazami standing in the broken wall, her eyes carrying malice, the parasol she always carried with her lying in her hands like a bat. "This is getting worse every second... And here I thought we had the advantage in numbers!", growled Rumia. We exchanged a short glance. And without words, decided who would fight whom.

Immediately, Rumia and I went back to back with one another, our weapons held tightly in our hands. We couldn't give up... But the situation had really turned from bad to worse. I stood there, facing Chôzen with the parasite Mima was protruding from his back, while Rumia, who stood behind me, faced Yuuka, who had that malicious, mad smile on her lips. "Not giving up yet, Nanatsu?", huffed Mima in an amused tone, her lips curling up to the same nasty smirk Chôzen had on his lips.

"I'm not giving up on him! What have you done to Chôzen?!", I snarled through my clenched teeth. At this, Mima began to laugh yet again. I watched as she sled her arms down Chôzen's sides, her hands moving over his bloody cheeks, smearing the blood down his chin and to his neck. With her arms around his neck and her cheek put against his, Mima's laughter changed to a deep, sadistic giggling.

"Actually, I haven't done anything to him... He has chosen this path on his own. I've merely talked to him, pointed out that our goals aren't too different... And then, we decided to reach our goal by sharing our powers. And for that, he allowed me to use him.", smiled Mima.

In disgust, I watched as she kissed Chôzen's cheek, licked his blood as if it was the essence of her very being. Chôzen didn't move at all during this, his face emotionless. He was really just like a puppet. "Nonsense! Chôzen would've never agreed to work with someone like you!", I screamed and took a step forwards, twirling Shi no Taizai with my right hand.

_**"I fear Mima actually says the truth this time..."**_

I froze as I heard the voice, but so did Mima. She had heard it, too. I let my gaze trail around for it, hoping to find it before Mima. And I did.

The Flame-Soul appeared before me all of sudden, glowing weakly. "You're not being controlled!", I gasped, placed Shi no Taizai on my back and immediately reached out for the flame, let it rest on my hands. _**"I am not. Unlike Insanity, I am a split part of Chôzen and act independent of his body. As such, I was not controlled."**_, explained the green flame.

"What a joke. The weakest part of him remains.", sneered Mima in amusement. "What did you mean when you said that Chôzen...?!", I began, but the Flame-Soul immediately interrupted me, it's voice echoing in my head. _**"She broke him. She seduced him by using his darker desires and his insecurity. And because of that, he succumbed to her and didn't struggle as she entered his body and began to control him."**_, hissed the flame.

"Damn it...!", I hissed, glaring up at Mima. "See? I didn't lie.", chuckled Mima, licking her lower lip. Feeling anger rise in me, I bit down on my lower lip and started gnawing on it, a habit I had picked up several months ago.

"Didn't I tell you before it would have consequences if you try to fight us?", I heard Yuuka snicker in a malicious way. "Shut up, Kazami!", I bellowed over my shoulder, scaring the heck out of Rumia, who was not used to me behaving like that.

The pressure was just a bit too much. After all, we were pretty much cornered by three incredibly powerful beings with Chôzen no longer on our side. That was one heck of a pressure. Especially with Chôzen, the one who should have defeated Mima and Yuuka, who had incredible powers on his side, under Mima's control.

"You tell me to shut up? Pretty big words for a little bug.", snorted Yuuka, going in a battle stance, her parasol held like a sword in her left hand, and her right hand held like a claw. I felt Rumia flinch against my back, before she went into a battle stance as well.

"Damn it... I'll take care of Kazami. It's going to be tough, but at least she can't call onto Mima's powers with her in Chôzen's body. You make sure you get her out of Chôzen's body somehow... We can't afford to lose him now. Both because of Gensokyo's safety and our selfish reasons...", whispered Rumia into my ear, before she jumped away, leaving me alone with Mima, who still protruded from Chôzen's back, her arms still around his neck.

"This will be fun... Our wimp Chôzen against his first great love~", chuckled Mima, before she slowly let go of his neck and vanished back into his body. Almost immediately, Chôzen rose Alastor a bit. I could see that Mima was not directly controlling his body as if it was hers. It was rather like she was moving a puppet on strings, and merely hid herself within the puppet.

So this gave me a last ray of hope that Chôzen could still be saved. He had to put some resistance against Mima in order for her not to be able to control the body as if it was her own, like she had done with Kurumi's... He wasn't entirely broken. Not yet, that was. I had to act fast.

The problem was that I couldn't hurt him... If he was aware enough to realize I was attacking him, but was unaware of Mima within him, it would lead to him thinking that I hated him. Worse even, Mima could possibly make him see exactly that if I attacked him. And that would definitely lead to him being entirely broken. After all, he had pleaded me to not hurt him again...

I rose Shi no Taizai and continued gnawing on my lower lip, narrowed my eyes at the puppet that had once been my husband. I had to save him. I owed him.

"A dragonfly is neither dragon nor fly. Their guts must be delicious though~", laughed Chôzen in a wicked way as he began to stumble left and right, his emotionless expression turning back into a wicked smile as he began to twitch anew.

I tightened the grip on Shi no Taizai. Rumia had been right. This was bad.

_~ Mima has to pay for her sins! Nanatsu no Taizai vs. the possessed Chôzen is brought you by: _

_The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker - Ganondorf Final Boss Theme ~_

Mima decided to lose no more time and let Chôzen move. He began to stagger towards me, stumbled left and right, waving Alastor around like a stick. I jumped backwards, away from the blade of guilt, and prepared to attack him myself somehow.

I knew that I had the clear disadvantage in this fight, since I was a lot slower than Chôzen. However, since Mima didn't really have full control of him, his movements were weird and he continued stumbling around as if he was drunk. This meant that the disadvantage was gone. The real problem remained, though, how to attack him without forcing him to see me.

The only solution seemed to be to attack him from behind so that he would not be able to see me. If I was lucky, Mima would not be able to make him see hallucinations of me attacking him on purpose, which would mean that the little part that remained of his consciousness would not be aware of me being his attacker. I knew that, if he would see me... He would break completely, allowing Mima full control of his body and his actions.

I could not allow that. I could not allow Mima, that filthy parasite, full control of his body.

So as he charged at me anew, I stepped to the left, hit my elbow into his upper back so that he stumbled forwards, and then twirled around, stared at his back, the wound of the cut before still visible on it. He had not turned around yet, could not see me... But I couldn't bring it over myself to slash him with Shi no Taizai.

After all, he was my husband. He was the man that I loved, no matter what he had become... It was his body, and he was in there somewhere, even if Mima's darkness hid him.

So I could just watch as he rose to his full height again and turned to me as if nothing had ever happened. Mima's presence in his body made him to numb to pain and deceived his emotions. He was nothing like he had ever been before. Not even as a nihilist had he been like that.

Chôzen took a step forwards and tried to slash me, but I blocked the attack by twisting Shi no Taizai a little, Alastor's blade sliding across that of Shi no Taizai, creating sparkles. He twirled on the spot and tried to hit me with a vertical slash, but I blocked it with the hilt of Shi no Taizai. When he tried to hit me from above, I held the scythe horizontally and swung it up the moment that the weapons collided, resulting in him being pushed backwards.

I jumped away from him, ducked under Tyrfing as Rumia swung it over my head, and then pushed myself off the ground and charged at Chôzen. He took the kick into his chest as if it was nothing, grabbed me by the ankle and threw me over his head, up into the air. From above, I aimed at the man that had once been my husband, and pushed my right hand forwards.

An orb of fire burst forth and flew towards Chôzen, the air around it sizzling. The orb of hellfire hit Chôzen and a giant cloud of smoke enveloped him as it exploded. Seeing this as my chance, I used all my weight to fall towards him at a faster speed. I wouldn't be able to slash him with Shi no Taizai, didn't want to hurt that serious. But I could fight him. Just not to death.

Landing right behind him, I swung my right fist forwards, aimed it at his back. He let out a hiss when I hit the spot where I had cut him before. The only reason I had been able to cut him then was because I had to save Rumia and didn't truly think of fighting him. But now that it was me against him, I could not just slash him like that.

He was the man I loved, after all.

Chôzen turned around and stared at me with these lifeless eyes, took a step forwards, and grabbed my right arm before I could pull it away. He twisted my arm and pulled on it, and even as I put my entire weight against it, he still managed to pull me over him and smashed me into the ground behind him. Mima seemed to increase his powers somehow... But it was a good thing that she couldn't use his negation skills. I mean, if she had been able to control them, she would've used them on instant.

I rolled out of the way when Chôzen tried to step onto my head, twirled, and kicked his legs away. That was risky, I knew it, as he was facing my way... But it seemed he didn't see me doing it. Or so I hoped, at least.

Instead of attacking him, though, I used that moment to get some distance between him and me. I had to fight him somehow... I had to force Mima out of his body! But how should I attack the evil spirit within his body without hurting his body?

"Rumia...", I hissed, glaring over my shoulder at the angel of death and the Flower Youkai she was fighting. Rumia glanced into my direction, Tyrfing and the parasol pushing against one another. "Don't look at me like... that!", snarled Rumia, turning her gaze back to Yuuka. I watched in shock as Rumia's legs shook and as she took a step back, Yuuka's strength too great.

"You'll find a way... To get through to him...!", hissed the angel of death as she took yet another step back. Worry took over and I turned to Rumia, was about to throw an orb of hellfire at Yuuka, but before I even got the chance, a fist dug into my stomach and I doubled over, all air pushed out of my lungs.

I collapsed against the frame of a male, two arms laying around my back, trying to hold me in place, my face pushed up against his left shoulder. Chôzen's scent filled my nostrils, and even though it's intoxicating effect dared to take me over, I fought against it, didn't give into my desire to hug him. It was Chôzen's scent, it was Chôzen's body... But it wasn't Chôzen.

Before I lost my will to fight him entirely, I balled a fist and punched him into the gut. He didn't move. Didn't flinch. It was as if he was unable to feel pain, even though his body did react to it with a wound or a sore spot. I reacted immediately to this lack of reaction with a new attempt - this time, I put my arms around his body as if to embrace him, but dug my nails into my back.

I admit that I had done so before... But not in a fight. Instead of just clawing his back, I also searched for a certain area... The area where I had cut him with Shi no Taizai. This action caused a reaction from him as he tensed up, hissed aloud. Or was it Mima that hissed through his body?

She had emerged from his back before, so was she in there? Was she hiding in the back of his body? Was it because of that thing that he was vulnerable there?

He suddenly pushed me away and I lost my balanced, fell onto my rear. He stumbled away from me, tensed up and began scratching his back, tried to reach for the upper end of the long cut on his back, the spot that I had just touched.

_**"...Nanatsu."**_

The voice of the Flame-Soul made me cringe, and as I stared up, I found the green flame hovering above my head, glowing in a weak, unsteady rhythm. It was no longer connected to Chôzen, was not receiving power from him... Was it fading away because of that?

The Flame lowered until it was hovering before my face. "Are you alright?", I asked him, opening my hands so that he could rest on them. _**"I'm fine... At least a little. Heh. Whatever... I think I have an idea."**_ I looked past him at Chôzen, who was still throwing himself around, snarling and groaning as he tried to reach the spot on his back.

If it hadn't been for the seriousness of this situation, it would've been a funny sight.

"I'm listening...", I hissed, gnawing on my lower lip again. _**"I am part of him, right? And just like him, I am mostly made of negative energy..."**_, began the Flame-Soul, _**"...Let me connect myself to you. If I am connected to you, I can channel negative energy into you... or your weapon."**_

"What?", I asked, looking at the Flame-Soul. _**"I should be able to connect myself temporarily to you... It's kinda complex and has to do with you being exposed to him for a long time. You show signs of... It's kinda like a radiation with his personal negative energy. To make it short: You've been around him for so long that you've begun to emit a kinda similar energy to his, which allows me to connect to your body like I do to his."**_

"I do?", I muttered, unsure what to think of what he just told me. _**"Like I said, it's complicated. Rumia shows the same signs despite having been around him for a shorter time, due to being close to Insanity, who radiates a lot more energy than Chôzen... If I connect myself to any of you, I can charge your weapon. And that's the crucial point!"**_

"In what way?", I asked. _**"Negative energy passes negative energy. One of Chôzen's spellcards uses this concept... The one with the black cube with four rooms. Anyways... Your problem is that you can't slash him without hurting him... Use me and you can! The charged blade should pass his body, but will hurt Mima inside him, since she isn't made of negative energy like him!"**_

My eyes went wide as I realized his point. I stared past the Flame at Chôzen again. If what the Flame-Soul said was true... Then our problem was solved. We could attack Chôzen without hurting him. One of us could, at least. We could safe him with his own powers, split apart by that which he had hated: The nihilism.

"Attach to me.", I growled as I rose, the Flame-Soul of my husband still in my hands. _**"Wait! There is something you need to know about me before you...!" **_"I SAID ATTACH TO ME!", I roared at the green flame on my hands.

The Flame-Soul flew out of my hands, shivering. I noticed only then that I was panting. Whether in anger or in exhaustion, I didn't know. Maybe it was even a bit of both. All I knew was that I was willing to go far beyond my limits. Chôzen had done much for me... I would repay him. And I was sure Rumia felt the same.

_**"But there is something I have to tell you before...!"**_ "ATTACH TO ME!", I screamed again. And this time, the Flame-Soul flew towards me, even though hesitantly. Slowly, it rose until it was hovering at a height that was a little over my head. It orbited around it. Once. Twice.

_**"I'll do it now... But I tried to warn you...!"**_, echoed the Flame-Soul's voice in my head. I nodded, shivered in desperation. If this was our only chance, it wouldn't matter what would happen. I was willing to risk everything. Just like Chôzen. This time, I would be strong. For him.

The Flame-Soul resumed to orbit around my head, a lot faster this time. Against better judgement, I followed him with my eyes every time he flew through my vision. And then, all of sudden, a green bolt of lightning shot out of the Flame and hit me right into the face.

I screamed out in pain as unbearable pain shot through me and forced me to my knees, my whole body shivering and twitching as if lightning flew through it. I stared down at my hands as my body twitched, growled to myself and bit down on my lower lip. It was as if all of my energy was suddenly sucked out of me. I felt weak, exhausted. And I was panting, my lungs sore.

This remained for a few more seconds, this feeling of helplessness and weakness. But then, a new feeling spread through me. It felt... weird. Not good and not bad, but... awkward. It didn't feel like my own energy at all, but the exhaustion was gone. What was this feeling?

I rose from the ground. I stared at Chôzen, then at Yuuka and Rumia, who had stopped fighting to stare at me. Something was definitely different than before. And I couldn't say if I liked it or not. But at least, I would be able to hurt Mima, and that was all that mattered.

Reaching behind me, I laid a hand onto Shi no Taizai and pulled the scythe, twirled it with my right hand. Immediately, the feeling of weakness returned, but only for a moment. Maybe that was how to describe this new feeling: It felt as if I lost all of my energy and immediately got it restored, weakness, then strength, and then weakness again. Was this how Chôzen felt? Was this the feeling of negative energy flowing through you?

_**"I tried to warn you...!"**_, echoed the Flame-Soul's voice inside my head, right before he appeared in my vision. I frowned at him. He had changed his color from green to black, but was glowing with old strength. "What happened? What is this feeling of...?", I began, but he interrupted me. _**"I was weak, and that's why I unwillingly immediately absorbed energy from you. Sorry that I hurt you."**_

I rose an eyebrow at him, but then turned to Chôzen. _**"To explain what you feel... Chôzen and I exchange energy all the time, that's how I am kept alive. Unlike you, Chôzen constantly absorbs the negative energy of his surroundings and thus, has an unlimited amount of that. But you, as you only emit the energy you received through Chôzen, have only a limited amount. And because of that, we can only exchange the limited amount you have back and forth. And that's why you feel weak, and then powerful, and then weak again."**_

Listening to the words of the Flame-Soul, I couldn't help but smirk. Maybe it wasn't exactly a great information, but good to know. "Nanatsu?!", I heard Rumia ask, and so, I glanced over my shoulder at her. "Yeah?", I asked. It was only then that I noticed that my voice sounded... husky. Hoarse. Unlike mine, but rather like... That of Chôzen.

"I knew I loved Chôzen, but a female Chôzen looks hot. How did you do that?", asked the angel of death, causing me to frown. "What do you mean?", I asked back. "You... look like a female Chôzen. Kinda. Same fringe and your right eye is... green.", explained Rumia in confusion. I rose an eyebrow, but then let out a huff and smirked, turned back to Chôzen. "I tell you another time.", I whispered.

I turned that moment and pushed my right hand forwards, a green orb of hellfire bursting forth. It hit Yuuka, who had just been about to hit Rumia from behind, in the chest and threw her back. Rumia stared in shock at me, and then at Yuuka. I flashed her a grin, and then turned around, smirked at the possessed Chôzen. He was still throwing himself around in a desperate attempt to touch the slash on his back.

"Has Mima lost control of his movements?", I asked, raising an eyebrow as I went into a battle stance. _**"I don't think so. However, I think she never had full control of it from the very beginning. She would've used his negative energy otherwise." **_"But why isn't she attacking me now?" _**"You must have triggered something when you touched the wound on his back. It could be that you created some kind of temporary pain that his body is reacting to, breaking her control of it."**_

"You mean that the body is currently experiencing pain, and that Mima can't attack me because of that? Just because I touched the wound on his back?" _**"Possibly. I don't have any other explanation as to why he is currently behaving that way."**_ "Fine. Let's use this, right?"

_**"Oh, and, by the way... Just attack him from the front. It should be okay... What little of him is active shouldn't even notice any of what is happening right now. Instead, it's like he vanished deep into his mind himself..."**_

Without another word, I jumped towards Chôzen, Shi no Taizai already in the right position to slash him. When I landed on the ground next to him, I merely turned and slashed. Shi no Taizai's blade, now glowing green, cut into his left side. The first thing I noticed was how little resistance the blade had, it went through his body like a hot knife through butter. It was only when it reached the middle of his torso that the scythe hit something resistant for a second, right before it left his body just below his right shoulder.

Chôzen flinched and gasped, but it was Mima's scream of pain that left his open mouth. The Flame-Soul had been right, I could damage Mima without hurting Chôzen. I knew it the moment that Mima's scream echoed through the air, followed by Chôzen pushing me away from him. I saw that Mima had the complete control again, and would fight back. But I also knew that all hope was not yet lost.

I knew that I stood a chance, after all.

* * *

><p><em>~ A fallen angel against a mad flower! Rumia vs. Yuuka is brought you by: UNDEAD CORPORATION - ...Inanimate Dream... ~<em>

_Rumia's PoV_

I don't think that I understand this anymore. First, the whole thing about Mima wanting to destroy Gensokyo for no apparent reason, then Yuuka suddenly has a reason for helping her, then Chôzen gets controlled by Mima, and now Nanatsu looks like she became a hot, female copy of him. Okay, so she doesn't look exactly like him... It's more like she adopted some of his features.

Those green stripes Nanatsu had in her fringe were definitely just like those that he had. They even had the same length and the same green color. The other feature that was definitely his was the glow of her right eye... Green wasn't her usual eye color, that for sure. Especially not on just one eye.

I don't know how this sudden change in her appearance happened or how this affects her fight against Chôzen... But as far as I saw, she didn't hold back any longer From out of the corner of my eyes, I watched how she slashed through his body yet another time, not once leaving back a wound. And yet, it was Mima who screamed in pain each time she slashed him. Just what had happened to cause this sudden change?

"Eyes up here, Rumia.", hissed Yuuka into my ear, and I immediately turned my gaze back to the Flower Youkai before me, her parasol pushing against Tyrfing. Just why does that goddamn thing not break? Has Tyrfing lost all it's sharpness? Or is there more to her parasol?

...Probably the latter. That thing always freaked me out.

I had to admit, after Yuuka had to rely on only her own power again, she was easier to fight, especially one-on-one. The problem was, though, the thing why people always feared Yuuka Kazami: It was her raw physical strength. While I had both hands tightly clenched around Tyrfing's hilt, Yuuka was using just one hand and not even all of her power to hold me back.

Yuuka was not taking me seriously. I could see why she was behaving like that, despite her rage and her threats before, knew it was Mima's sudden triumph over Chôzen that had calmed Yuuka down a bit. But it still drove me nuts. Not only that Mima had control over Chôzen, but also that Yuuka didn't take me serious. I hated people that didn't take me serious.

So with every second that passed in which I had to stare into the sadistic Youkai's face, the disgust and the anger inside grew, drove me nuts.

Fine! It seems that someone learn their place! Damn Kazami thinks they are winning, huh? And Mima thinks that she cannot lose? Oh, I would show them that they both were wrong! If I were Chôzen, I had kicked their asses around from the very moment that I spotted them, but I think he had been about to do that when Mima used dirty tricks again.

It had surprised me how he had managed to defeat Yuuka with our help... He had relied onto our powers, and yet had not used the ritual of bonded hearts effect. I shared his doubts, knew how dangerous it was to use that ritual, and how it could very well be an advantage as well as a disadvantage. It was Nanatsu who insisted on him using the ritual. And actually, I hoped that he would use it the moment Mima has lost her control over him to negate her.

It may sound like the easy way out of this, but after all what Mima had done, and had planned, it was the right decision. I knew that it would mean to disappoint Shikieiki's trust in him, but really, I don't think that he, of all people, gives a damn about trust when it came to Mima. After all, she had been the one who had betrayed him and had used his trust. And, after all, he was the victim of Mima's lies and betrayal.

She really had to hate his guts if she arranged all of this.

"You're letting your guard down!"

Yuuka's sudden cry pulled me back into reality, the first thing that I felt was that I lost balance as Yuuka finally put some more strength into the umbrella and knocked Tyrfing sidewards. And then, the sharp tip of the umbrella pierced my left shoulder. And pierced, with a loud and sick noise, my shoulder blade.

I screamed out in pain and anger, hissed, then screamed again as Yuuka pulled back her umbrella with a sudden movement. Immediately, I put my right hand onto my left shoulder as blood burst forth like a small fountain. Tyrfing hung by it's chains on my right arm as I brought distance between me and the Flower Youkai, which stared in sick delight at me, blood dripping down from her umbrella.

Damn her strength... She had, without putting much force into it, broken through my shoulder blade. Fuck you, Yuuka...

I glared towards the Flower Master, a nasty grin on her lips. Slowly, I pulled my hand away from my shoulder and glared down at it. My hand was red, blood dripping down onto the ground. My blood. My shoulder looked not exactly better, a gaping hole at the front of it. There was even a white shard sticking out of it. A shard of my shoulder blade.

The pain was unbearable, the shoulder numb and a burning pain coming from it. Damn, that thing was going to become infected for sure with all the dust and dirt around... That was going to hurt. But first of all, I had to stop the bleeding. Nanatsu couldn't heal me right now, and if I wouldn't stop it soon, the blood loss would drain too much power from me.

But I didn't really the time for that, Yuuka was already running towards me, her umbrella dragging behind her over the ground. I bit down onto my lower lip and concentrated on the fight, rather than the pain. But it was hard, considering that the wind had picked up a bit and that the low breeze was hitting the hole in my shoulder, the cold wind howling through it, a constant burning pain making my arm numb and forcing me to pant in pain.

I jumped in the last moment to avoid Yuuka's attack and to hit her from above, but I underestimated her reflexes, and was forced to defend myself when she immediately swung her parasol up after her slash. I landed on the parasol, pushed off it, and delivered a kick right into Yuuka's face, her nose making a disgusting but satisfying clunk as it broke.

Yuuka stumbled backwards, howled out in pain, and I landed on the ground, jumped away from her. As she stumbled backwards and continued to hiss, so did I, the wind hitting my wounded shoulder cooling the wound, but also sending sensations of pain through it.

Seeing that Yuuka gave me the chance to take care of my wound, I glared down at my right sleeve. I couldn't rip it off as I was, my left arm not responding due to the numbness that had spread through it. And yet, I knew I had to put something over the wound as fast as possible.

What a good thing that I am used to thinking of alternatives.

I let go of Tyrfing, let it dangle on it's chains as I rose my right arm to my mouth. I bit down onto my sleeve, swallowed a last time, the feeling of the fabric in my mouth disgusting. Pulling my arm down and throwing my head back, part of the sleeve ripped off. Still using my mouth, I ripped off a long strip, which I pulled out of my mouth with my still blood-stained hand.

I threw it over my left shoulder, and then, using only my right hand and my mouth, I managed to fasten the white strip, already bloodstained then due to my hands and the vicious wound, with two strong knots. The make-shift bandage wouldn't last forever, but it would serve it's purpose for the time necessary.

Which means either until Mima is defeated, or I die there.

Still panting in pain, I lowered my right hand and picked up Tyrfing, wrapped it's chain around my wrist with a movement of my hand, and then pulled it up. Once Tyrfing rested within my hand again, I glared at Yuuka. The Flower Youkai had her left, free hand over her nose, blood dripping from behind it. I had really broken Yuuka's nose. It wasn't really satisfying, but I still found myself amused.

Yuuka lowered her hand and revealed her broken nose to me before she charged at me again, hissed in anger. The tip of her parasol was sliding over the ground again as Yuuka ran towards me. Without Mima's powers, her speed had slowed down to normal and her movements were better to observe again. And as such, I had already planned my movements.

When Yuuka pulled her parasol up, I leaned to the right and avoided the sharp tip of the parasol like that. Yuuka used the momentum to twirl on the spot for a horizontal slash, and I jumped into air, landed on her hands for a very short moment and pushed myself off, and gathered darkness in my right hand.

Turning upside-down, I extended my right arm and let go of Tyrfing. It sled past Yuuka when I fell on top of her, my darkness-covered hand laying around Yuuka's face. She screamed as the darkness attacked her face, grabbed my wrist and threw me off her, stumbled backwards, one hand on her face. I hit the ground and hissed in pain, but pushed myself up onto my feet and glared at Yuuka.

The Flower Youkai, blood still dripping from her nose, had deep cuts on her face from the darkness as she glared back at me. There was no blood flowing out of the cuts due to the darkness immediately sealing the wounds after inflicting them, but the pain was immense enough, as Yuuka's snarls told me.

She rose her parasol again and pointed it at me. I knew what was to come, and barely had time to avoid as Yuuka took a step back and her snarl increased. I jumped to the left, hoped to escape in time... And hissed as an incredible heat suddenly erupted right aside me, a thick laser missing me by a few inches.

The Master Spark broke through the darkness and illuminated everything, the ground shaking and the air burning. I hit the ground and rolled on it, pain shooting through me as I landed on my left, wounded shoulder. I hissed sharply, landed on my back, rolled around, hoping for the pain to be gone as fast as possible, pleaded that it would stop finally.

To make things worse, even as the pain ceased, I didn't hear a goddamn thing aside a sharp ringing noise echoing in my ears, my sight blurry and shaking. Goddamn Master Spark was worse than an explosion, the heat still lingering in the air, aside the spark already gone. The second worst thing that could happen, right after getting hit by that powerful spark, was being close to it. Of course that had to happen to me. Shit.

I growled as I rose, but didn't hear it. Damn ringing noise obscured everything. Yuuka moved her lips, was apparently saying something, but I didn't hear a word. Damn it!

Yuuka ran towards me again, rose her parasol over her head, ready to slam it down on my head. I dove sidewards and swung Tyrfing. It cut into Yuuka's side, and the Flower Youkai tensed up. But she still moved, grabbed me by the shoulder, and threw me through the air once more. The impact was just as painful as last time, but I rose to my feet immediately this time.

Before I could move, though, something impacted with my side and made me tense up, warmth spreading through my body as a red flame entered my body. The ringing noise stopped immediately, and my left shoulder felt better as well, the numbness gone, replaced by warmth.

I glanced sidewards and found Nanatsu walking towards me. She looked like herself again, but was panting madly, her eyes narrowed at me. "Let's swap... I healed you... You should last a little longer.", hissed Nanatsu as she pushed past me. I looked towards the direction Nanatsu had come from and found Chôzen standing there, paralyzed, not moving once, panting madly as well.

"What?!", I asked Nanatsu, but the Shinigami glared at me. "We swap. I can't anymore... My body is fine, but my soul needs to recover... I can't use his power like that...!", she snarled. I rose an eyebrow, but then nodded and turned towards the possessed Chôzen.

_**"Hey Rumia. Looks like it's you and me now."**_, I heard the Flame-Soul's voice in my head as the green flame flew towards me and began to hover around my head. "Could you kindly explain before? What is going on?", I asked. _**"The short version then. You've been around Chôzen long enough for you to become radiated by his aura. Now, you emit a slightly altered version of his personal negative energy. And because of that, I can connect to you."**_

"So that's why Nanatsu...?", I muttered. _**"Yeah. Look, it's like this... I am basically a storage for Chôzen's genetical information in shape of negative energy. I constantly exchange energy with him, and thus, I am also the reason to his fast regeneration by giving him the genetical information necessary."**_; continued the Flame-Soul.

"Ah. That's why Nanatsu looked like Chôzen, huh?", I huffed. _**"Yeah. I exchanged negative energy with her, and thus, it made her look like him for the time I was connected to her. As you see, she's currently back to normal."**_ "So the same happens to me once we connect?" _**"Yeah. But before we connect... I hold something interesting for you... But it could be dangerous."**_

I perked up, glanced at him. "I'm listening." _**"Since I am a storage for Chôzen's genetical information in shape of negative energy, I also stored the genetical information of the times that Insanity was in control of the body, as I store all energy that the body exchanges with me..." **_

I gasped and stared at the Flame-Soul that hovered before me, my mind just processing what the Flame-Soul was implying. "Are you saying that...?!", I began.

_**"Since your mind is just as broken as Insanity's, as you too hold the powers of an insane personality, I can offer you the use of his powers. You should be able to use them..."**_, replied the Flame-Soul.

Everything went silent. Or at least, I didn't really focus on things anymore. My mind was only set on what the Flame-Soul had said, his last words echoing around in my head, blocking everything out. The powers of my king... The dangerous, twisted, sick and disgusting powers of my king, the insane enigma...

The Flame-Soul offered me to use them. He said he could allow me to use the demonic powers of my king.

The thought... excited me. I admit that, much like Chôzen, I had a problem with resisting great power. But was it really bad? I doubt that I would fall victim to the powers of Insanity, since they were much like my own. Maybe it was just because those powers belonged to my king, maybe it was because of the power they inhabited. But the thought really, really excited me, made me lick my dry lips.

"Do it.", I chuckled in excitement, the only thing that prevented me from giggling in my mad glee that I bit down onto my tongue. _**"What's it with you two being so excited about that...? Ah well, here I go... Prepare to be in pain for some seconds. I have to take the negative energy you emit along of some of your powers for the exchange to work. Because of that, I will possibly change my color. Has to do with your negative energy being 'corrupted' by your own energy."**_, I heard the Flame-Soul.

As he spoke, I called out into my mind, where a very eager, insane personality was already awaiting my call. Like me, it was eager to try out our kings powers. It wanted them as well.

**"I'm waiting~"**, I chuckled with my distorted, insane voice. The Flame-Soul began to orbit my head, picked up speed as it flew, went faster and faster. I already prepared myself for the sharp pain that was to come, but the thought of using my king's powers was exciting enough to go through any pain anyways. As such, I barely felt it when a bolt of crimson lightning hit me right in the face, the sharp sting almost going past me unnoticed.

It was the pain that followed that made me cry out in pain, all of my muscles tensing at the same time. I threw my head back as a burning pain shot through my body. It felt like a fire that flew through my veins, magma making my system numb. It felt like my blood was boiling, liquid fire flowing through my system, each of my organs working faster and stronger than ever before. The pain made me want to cut open my veins to let my blood flow out, to make the pain stop.

I stared down at my cramped hands, watched as they, to my shock and yet sick excitement, decayed extremely fast, became gray and shriveled, and then suddenly returned to normal, recovered, only to decay again. This was definitely my king's power, the power of the end strong enough to constantly let the body rot and recover again. This was my king's unmistakable, destructive power beyond everything!

Unable to hold back my excitement any longer than that, I threw my head back and began to laugh, ignored the incredible pain I felt spreading through my body. Constantly rotting and recovering was draining and painful, but exciting and the power I felt made me feel great. I knew I wouldn't be able to keep this up for long... But the time it would last would make this a memory I'd never forget. Mima was in for a proper beating!

_**"One last thing: I drain a lot of powers from you in addition to that of Insanity's powers. However, it won't drain your physical strength, but the strength of your soul... You will feel weak and exhausted very soon. However, and that is the reason why Nanatsu wanted to swap with you... Once we cut the connection between us, your strength will soon return. So do your best, and once you feel too exhausted, change with Nanatsu again."**_, spoke the Flame-Soul, it's color changed to bloodred. I didn't nod, didn't reply. I just jumped off the ground and towards the possessed Chôzen. Mima, beware...!

* * *

><p><em>~ Shinigami and a mad flower! The battle continues... Music (still): UNDEAD CORPORATION - ...Inanimate Dream... ~<em>

_Nanatsu's PoV_

I glanced towards Rumia after I heard her scream, observed as her body changed. I finally learned what she had meant before when she said that I had looked like Chôzen. Like she had mentioned, hair and eye color changed upon using the Flame-Soul...

Rumia, whose hair had been blonde before, had now dirty blonde hair with red stripes in her fringe, and her right eye was glowing a deeper red than the other. This lead me to only one conclusion: She wasn't using Chôzen's powers, but the powers of Chôzen's second personality, Insanity.

She was using the stronger, but highly destructive and plain uncontrollable powers of a madman.

I admit that I didn't like the idea of her using them, but deep inside, I knew she was able to handle them. She knew Insanity inside out, and her powers weren't too different from his. And aside that, they were not exactly unalike when it came to their state of mind. They both had lost their sanity.

Aside that, there was no way she'd give up on them anyways. She had them to her full command, and she wouldn't give them up unless death parted her from them, or she had given Mima the beating she deserved.

To be perfectly honest: That was the main reason I didn't say a thing about her using those dangerous powers. After seeing what Mima had done to Chôzen, I really wished for nothing more than her to get what she deserved.

I, too, was slowly starting to not see any sense in why Chôzen should spare her... I, too, started thinking that negating Mima was the only punishment worth of what she had done to us, and especially Chôzen. And after she had not only destroyed his life and planned his death, she had also taken his body and was using him. And that was the point where even I stopped caring about someone.

I end the lives of beings everyday since I am a Reaper-type Shinigami, and as such, I am more touchy about the subject of taking ones life. Not exactly about accidentally killing someone, but purposely doing so. And if one destroyed someone's life, messed with him and taunted him for doing that to him, and then went as far as taking his place and actually about to kill him... That set my anger ablaze. Especially since I care about Chôzen more than anybody else, Rumia aside.

But there was another thing that made me nervous and insecure. It had been the Flame-Soul's words, as well as the memory of what Mima had done to possess Kurumi. Mima couldn't just take control of a being like that... She had to break it's will and it's mind, had to destroy it to the very core. Only then could she possess the being.

...So had she... Destroyed Chôzen...?

"What do you two think you are doing, huh?", hissed Yuuka's ever-so-sweet voice. My eyes turned back to the Flower Master, and I enjoyed Rumia's work so far. The dumb look on Yuuka's face was exciting. Her nose was in a weird angle and blood was smeared all over it, some of it dry, some of it still liquid. Rumia had broken her nose, and that quite well.

"What we are doing, you ask?", I repeated, tilting my head a little, my right hand still clenched around Shi no Taizai's hilt, "We are just doing what we are supposed to do. Kick Mima's ass, beat some sense into you, and save Gensokyo."

Yuuka frowned at me, her deep red eyes staring into mine, making it obvious that she was trying to read my mind. Seeing that Yuuka tried to pick a conversation with me reminded me only once more of Chôzen's words. He had mentioned that Yuuka was doing this on her own, free will. Seeing her act like this assured me, much to my shock, that he was right. If Mima would've manipulated her, Yuuka would not try to talk with me like that.

But if so, why was Yuuka doing all of this then? Why was she helping Mima? Just sadism could not be the answer. And it was pretty hard to believe that Yuuka hated Gensokyo and it's inhabitants. But if it was neither of them, why was Yuuka doing all of this? And why was Mima doing all of this in the first place? Surely not to just get revenge on Chôzen... No. There was something we were missing...

"What you try is futile then. You cannot defeat Mima anymore. She has grown too powerful. And as if you would manage to beat sense into me...", snorted the Flower Youkai, wiping the blood off her nose with her right, already blood-stained sleeve. She hissed in pain as her nose came into contact with the sleeve.

Deciding to take a much different approach, I took a deep breath and concentrated on how to put this. "Why not? Why are you even doing this, Yuuka? You are too reasonable to do something like this!", I exclaimed, "And don't even start with bad excuses! I want the truth."

Yuuka just rose an eyebrow and leaned her parasol onto her right shoulder. "You cannot handle the truth. And to be honest, it is not of your concern why I decide to help Mima or anybody else, for that matter.", she huffed, before she went back into a battle stance.

"We don't have to fight! If you'd tell me just why you are doing this, I can try to...!" "Like hell you can!", interrupted Yuuka, swinging her parasol at me, "Now shut up! Be a good girl and die already! Gekido has given up as well, so why don't you just follow his example? You and that goddamn angel of death follow him all the time, so why not into death?!"

I dove out of the way and hissed. "He is not dead! He's still there, and just you wait until he defeats Mima!", I snarled as I swung Shi no Taizai down in hope to cut through the parasol. Instead, though, it merely hit the parasol and sled along it. Just what was the deal with that thing?! It was no normal parasol, that for sure!

"I've seen the confusion on your faces already... Both you and that angel of death just don't get why my parasol won't break, huh?", chuckled Yuuka darkly as she tried to impale me with the parasol, "This parasol in my hands here, is actually the oldest flower of Gensokyo... It has been through so much that it won't ever wither. It is the only flower in Gensokyo that will never wither..."

She pulled the parasol up and pushed Shi no Taizai out of the way, right before she twirled on the spot and hit me with her elbow into the stomach, causing me to double over. Her parasol slammed down on my upper torso and smashed me into the ground, which broke under the immense strength of the Flower Youkai, leaving me in a pretty bad state.

Before I could even regain my breath, I felt Yuuka's foot against the back of my neck. I was at her mercy.

"Now listen up, Shinigami... My reasons for doing things are none of your concern, and your goddamn husband should stop prying into my life if he knows what's good for him. All you have to know is that I am doing this because I want to... And that you stand no chance against me and Mima.", hissed the deadly sweet voice of Yuuka Kazami into my ear just as the parasol embedded itself into the ground right next to my head.

"Stop... Fooling yourself, Yuuka! We don't have to destroy Gensokyo! We can sort things out, I'm sure of it!", I growled as I tried to fight against her, even though I knew it was to no avail. She was way stronger than I was and would ever become. "As if.", hissed Yuuka, increasing the weight she was putting on me.

"Mima's goal is honorable, and her reasons justified. I can't say that I do have the exact same goals, but I decided to help her nonetheless...", continued the Flower Youkai, while I could only snarl at the pain that was flowing through my body.

I seriously believed that my life was to end there, as it took only one swift movement of Yuuka to break my neck. But somehow, I was okay with that. I knew that I'd die a honorable death, and that I had, until the very last moment, tried everything I could to stop Yuuka and Mima. But it all came different yet again.

Yuuka screamed out in pain above me and something splattered onto my face. It was blood. Yuuka's blood.

With Yuuka no longer forcing me down, I turned around so that I was lying on my back and stared up at the Flower Youkai above me. Something was sticking out of her left shoulder. It was a black blade with fangs at the tip, a green glow surrounding it. I couldn't truly believe my eyes as I saw it.

Stabbed through her left shoulder was Alastor. Chôzen's sword.

Immediately, glee filled me to the very brim and I looked past Yuuka, who was still screaming in pain, excited about the thought of seeing Chôzen standing behind her, his normal, self-satisfied smirk on his lips as he saved me, a cocky joke on his lips... But there was no Chôzen behind her.

Instead, I stared over to where Rumia stood with Chôzen, her right hand extended into my direction, Chôzen's gaze still empty and lifeless as he stared into my direction, or more precisely, the sword sticking in Yuuka's shoulder. Chôzen wasn't back. Rumia had just thrown Alastor to save me.

Disappointed and yet knowing that I shouldn't abandon this chance, I kicked Yuuka's right leg away and hastily rolled away from her as she fell to the ground. As she did, Alastor freed itself and fell to the ground, right before Chôzen pulled once on the chains to pull the sword back to him.

I rose from the ground again, stared down at Yuuka, who was rolling around, holding her left shoulder as she hissed in pain, tears in the corners of her eyes. "Payback is a bitch, Kazami!", I heard Rumia shout, "An eye for an eye, a tooth for a tooth, and my shoulder for yours!"

I nodded into Rumia's direction, appreciating that she had saved me... But I just couldn't hold back my disappointment as I picked up Shi no Taizai and watched the enraged Yuuka rise from the ground, holding her left shoulder.

It was not over yet as much as I had hoped. This nightmare was still continuing...

* * *

><p><em>~ Insane angel wants revenge! Rumia with Insanity's powers vs. a possessed Chôzen. Music:<em>

_The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker - Ganondorf Final Boss Theme ~ _

_Rumia's PoV_

As I turned back to Chôzen, Nanatsu's disappointed look didn't go past me unnoticed, and I knew that she had hoped that Chôzen would've saved her, but that sadly wasn't the case. Someone had to save him first. Damn Mima and her annoying tricks...! If I would be able to use Insanity's powers over negation, I'd just make her vanish. Sadly, using his powers came not with using his ability of negation.

Actually, having the powers of my king was more like a power boost. I couldn't use his negation abilities, and Nanatsu couldn't use Chôzen's as well... But his strength and speed was added to ours. It felt easier to avoid Mima's attacks, and certainly was easier to hurt her.

"If it's Gensokyo's fate to be destroyed, then it will have to be like that...", whispered Chôzen as he picked up Alastor with a swift motion, followed by slashing it into my direction. I blocked with Tyrfing, well aware of the sudden shockwave that would result. I was prepared for it when it came, and despite being thrown backwards, I did manage to land on my feet, while Chôzen was knocked off his feet and hit the ground behind him.

Just when I was about to attack him again, he rose from the ground in that doll-like fashion again, hovered over the ground once more. He reached back with his right, bony hand, held it like a claw. Black and yellow energy shot out of the tips of his fingers, giving him large, talon-like additions to them. He swung it forwards, tried to slash me with the claws, but I avoided them by falling to the right and slashed upwards with Tyrfing.

The blade entered his body just above his hip and went straight through his torso, leaving it at the height of his neck. It left back on wound or anything, but Chôzen let out a sharp hiss in Mima's voice, making me feel even more excited. We stood a chance if this strategy was really hurting Mima, and not him.

I balled a fist and swung it, hit him in the chest, and while it did not hurt him or anything, it allowed me to stop him for a second. Enough time for me to slip past him and swing my elbow back, making it hit his back. He froze up as my elbow came in contact with the wound on his back, and as I twirled on the spot and slashed Tyrfing through his stomach, it was Mima who screamed out again.

And then, suddenly, the wound on his back opened up. I stared in shock at Mima's enraged face that stared at me from inside his body, her eyes blazing in the crimson of anger. Before I could do anything, she shot out of his back, even though she never left it completely, and swung her fist down on me.

I snarled as pain shot through my right arm, which I had used to defend myself with. But nonetheless, I did not take a single step back, grabbed Mima's wrist and twisted it. "Think you can defeat me, you cow?!", I hissed, an insane smirk crossing my lips. "You call me a cow, you sorry excuse of an angel?", snarled Mima back.

"Oh, so you know, huh?", I snickered, twisting her wrist a bit more. Not that she reacted more than before, it was just to hold her in place. "Of course I know. It's rather surprising that no one else made the connection yet.", replied Mima, not even struggling against my grip as her glare intensified.

"Angel of death are nothing different than fallen angel, and with that angel, a Youkai species closely related to celestials, that have lost their holy powers and are thrown out of heaven.", explained Mima with narrowed eyes.

"Correct. I've been abandoned by heaven because I always desired the powers of the night.", I chuckled, "Or rather... Because I had them. I was an angel that had no holy powers to begin with. Instead, I achieved powers that corrupt, the powers of the night... The darkness...!", I chuckled in an insane tone.

Mima and I glared at each other. And then, the evil spirit freed her hand out of my grip with a swift movement, let out a loud hiss of anger, and then retreated into Chôzen's back anew, the wound closing around it.

But I wouldn't let her go. I dismissed Tyrfing, reached back, and then swung my right hand forwards. This time, Chôzen did scream out. No surprise, as my fist dug into his back. The idea of my hand being in his open back was kind of disgusting, but when I got a hold on Mima's cape instantly, I pulled it out along the evil spirit.

Unfortunately, I couldn't pull her out completely, as it turned out that she had her ghost tail wrapped around his spine, but at least I had her. And I could hurt her directly. Chôzen squirmed uncomfortably as I began to hit Mima into the face again and again.

She growled each time I slapped her, struggled to get away from me. It wasn't until Chôzen turned around and pushed me away that I lost my grip on Mima's cape. While I stumbled backwards, the evil spirit continued to glare at me over Chôzen's shoulder, but then sunk into his back again.

As soon as I had my balance again, I jumped at Chôzen. My feet hit his shoulders and knocked him onto his back, me atop his chest. I grabbed him by the collar and pulled him up, began to shake him in anger and desperation. "GET OUT THERE! NOW!", I demanded, shaking him, smashing the back of his head into the ground again and again, not caring about the big imprint on the ground and the stains of blood.

Eventually, he placed his hands against my torso and pushed me off him with enough strength to throw me into the air. The moment that I hit the ground aside him, he rose from the ground. And this time, he changed his movements completely.

He lifted off the ground, a small tornado-like swirl of twilight energy hovering beneath him like a platform he was standing on. He rose a little higher into the air, swung Alastor twice with growls of exhaustion, and then held his right hand up, pointed it's palm skywards. An orb of twilight energy began to gather above it, and I growled to myself under my breath as I rose from the ground and picked up Tyrfing.

Just as he threw the orb at me, I jumped away and prepared an orb of darkness myself, which I threw at him. He avoided by twisting his body a little. "Darkness consumes everything in it's path...", whispered Chôzen, before his right eye opened a little more and it's iris became small. He had that insane look on his face again as he began to hover left and right, not once looking anywhere else than at me.

"BlOoD... I WanNa HaVE bLoOd splAtTereD alL ovEr mE...cRimSOn... hahahaha..."

Creeped out by the sudden crack in is voice and the way he began to laugh maniacally, I brought some more distance between us, just to be safe. Seeing that he didn't move at all, other than hovering left and right, I bared my teeth in a heavy snarl and pushed myself off the ground, the powers of Insanity flowing into Tyrfing for another slash that as intended to harm Mima, and not Chôzen.

But everything came different. The moment that I swung Tyrfing, aimed it at his side, some kind of shield appeared between Tyrfing's blade and his body that caught the full force of my attack. And not only that... It sent it right back at me in the shape of a shockwave.

It threw me back and forced me to backflip to not hit the ground, and yet I sled over the ground as I hit it. What the hell had that been again?! Shit, now Mima is using that shield from before again... She must have realized that we need to be close to Chôzen's body to hurt her!

"She told me she only wanted to see my **tears**... But all I could do was **to laugh**... hahahaha...", echoed Chôzen's voice as his face distorted into something between laughing and crying. He was losing it really this time, his voice swapping back and forth between his and Insanity's. Mima was really messing with his mind. And that only made me more desperate to free him.

I watched as he rose his right hand again, another orb of twilight appearing above his open palm. I prepared myself to avoid the orb again, but this time, instead of throwing it at me, he just continued to gather energy in his open palm until the orb was a mixture of black and gold light. And then, without me ever foreseeing it, three thin lasers shot out of the orb and began to move around, cutting through the ground.

Unable to hold back a gasp and my surprise, I followed the three thin lasers with my eyes. They were fast and seemed to be quite dangerous, considering that they were making short work of solid rock just by touching them.

Using the powers of my king to move at a higher speed than ever before, I avoided one of the lasers, ducked beneath the second one, and jumped straight at Chôzen again. I wouldn't give up this fast! I'd show Mima who she was messing with!

Swinging Tyrfing downwards, it's blade glowing in the crimson of my bloodlust towards the evil spirit, I put every power I had into this attack. I put all of my power into this one slash, wanted it to reach Chôzen's very core and cleanse it of the evil spirit.

Tyrfing's violent blade hit the shield that Mima called onto, sparks erupting as they met, the blade in my hands shaking violently. The shield seemed to weaken with every second, and Chôzen's lifeless body continued to near the ground.

He was pushed back enough eventually for his feet to touch the ground, and even then did I not stop, pushed every power into the slash, my goal to break through the shield with just raw force and determination. I regretted that seconds later, as the shield had absorbed all of my raw power anew and threw it back at me, this time with enough power for me to fly a goddamn large distance until I impacted with the remains of the arena we had fought Yuuka in before.

The wall crumbled as I impacted with it, collapsed behind me. Everything hurt, and yet, Insanity's power kept pushing me to my very limited. I felt like I was on steroids as I rose from the ground again, the insane thought of killing Mima and saving Chôzen keeping me on my feet no matter the pain.

I hadn't even noticed that my right hand was broken and that my shoulder was dislocated. Insanity's twisted powers were like a drug for me, flew through my system like a stimulant. I needed to hurt, needed to hurt Mima. No matter at what cost. I just had to hurt her. She was begging for it, so why not? I just wanted to hurt her and wanted Chôzen back!

It wasn't until I had danced around the lasers anew that I noticed that my right arm wasn't responding to anything. It was only then that I saw that my hand was bent backwards, part of the bones sticking out. Damn, the shockwave had been a little stronger than I had expected. I wouldn't be able to swing Tyrfing like that, even though I didn't even feel the pain. Guess Insanity's powers made me numb to pain.

Chôzen used my short distraction to throw the orb of twilight at me, but I avoided it and dove behind the debris that one of the many craters had left back. There, I rose my left hand, placed it on the back of my right hand, and just pulled the whole hand down. One sick cracking noise and a sharp pain later, the hand was back in place, but there still blood dripping out of the hole that the bone had left on the lower side of my wrist. I was definitely going to feel that once Insanity's powers would leave me.

Putting my arm back into place would turn out to be a far greater problem, and I knew I wouldn't be able to do so just that moment. And with that, swinging Tyrfing was out of question. I dismissed my violent blade of bloodlust as I rose from the ground and glared around the rock at the possessed Chôzen, who was hovering above the ground again.

Guess I was stuck with my powers of darkness after all.

I rolled out of my hiding spot, immediately channeled dark energy into my left, healthy hand. An orb of darkness created itself in my palm. At the same time, the possessed Chôzen rose both of his arms above his head, a mad grin upon his lips as he summoned a new orb of twilight.

I didn't give Mima the time to finish it. I swung my left hand forwards, adding more power to the orb as I threw it. The very last moment the orb shot towards Chôzen, red energy filled the orb of darkness, intended to make it explosive, since the negative energy of my king tended to explode on impact.

At that moment, I didn't know what I summoned. Would I have done, I would have done it sooner than just then.

The orb of darkness didn't hit a shield, as Mima didn't summon one. Instead, she used my darkness to increase the power of her orb of twilight energy, which was made up of darkness and light energy. Problem was: The orb of darkness I had thrown was filled with negative energy as well!

The moment that the orb of darkness was completely absorbed by the orb of twilight... Later one exploded.

I had to shield my eyes as a bright light was created just above the possessed Chôzen, a light brighter than the sun itself. Pure white light invaded the darkness of the late evening, and Mima's blood-curling scream echoed through the air as Chôzen's body with her inside was swallowed up by the light.

When the light died down, Chôzen sat on his knees, Mima protruding from his back anew. She was coughing, choking, glaring. She seemed weakened. Just what had happened? I felt bad as well, powerless. Exhausted. My whole body felt heavy and refused to move at all. Had that light just weakened me and Mima?!

_**"Holy...!"**_, echoed the voice of the Flame-Soul through my mind, just as the telepathic, bloodcolored flame appeared before me. "What was that...?!", I panted, trying to calm myself and regain my strength, even though it felt like it was impossible with the way the Flame-Soul and Insanity's powers were still draining my strength.

_**"The twilight just backfired at her... As your darkness became one with the twilight orb, all dark was erased and left back nothing but pure light. And that, of course, hurts beings of darkness... Like you, or Mima."**_, explained the Flame-Soul.

"But why? Shouldn't the energy have changed into darkness then? It was more darkness than light!", I insisted, still trying to regain strength. After all, I couldn't be defeated just like that... Right?! I had to save Chôzen...

_**"Remember: You put Insanity's negative energy inside it. Upon becoming one with the twilight orb, it just negated all darkness."**_, was the Flame-Soul's reply. I couldn't nod, even though I understood. I was too weak, too exhausted. I couldn't go on anymore, and yet I had to, wanted to!

_**"...You don't seem to feel good. You should swap with Nanatsu again. Your soul needs to rest." **_"Look, I'm fine... I have my the powers of my king, I'll be alright. I just recover for a second like he always does and then I kick Mima's ass back into the future!", I snarled.

Only to collapse all of sudden. My strength was suddenly gone, I was on all fours... And my right arm hurt like it had ripped off just now. The powers of my king were gone.

_**"I can see just how fine you do. Look, it won't help us if you kill yourself like that... Keep Yuuka occupied and I and Nanatsu finish this..."**_, suggested the Flame-Soul's voice inside my head. Indeed, my own strength returned to me that moment, but I still felt exhausted. My body was fine, aside my right arm of course, but I felt weak... Somewhere deep inside...

"Fine...", I coughed as I rose from the ground and rolled my neck. Maybe he was right... It wouldn't help anyone, and especially not Chôzen, if I'd lose. Maybe it really was for the better...

I glared towards Chôzen for a moment. He was lying on his stomach, his chest rising and sinking, Mima's body sprawled across his, and yet still protruding from his. She had yet not given up her control of him.

As I walked towards Nanatsu, who was fighting off Yuuka. Their battle didn't seem one-sided, each of them struggling for control. In a moment it was me again who fought Yuuka, and Nanatsu would fight Chôzen. And hopefully, she would free him. She had to.

When I neared them, it was Yuuka who noticed me first. She extended her parasol towards me, a Master Spark following immediately, but I sidestepped and threw an orb of darkness at her. It was only a weak one, was just meant to distract for a second. That was we all we needed.

Nanatsu and I walked past each other, gave each other a high five, and swapped places anew. I positioned myself in front of Yuuka, watched Nanatsu as she walked towards the possessed Chôzen in a calm, almost cold and indifferent manner. And I knew that very moment that Nanatsu held a deep grudge against Mima, a disgust that went beyond death...

Grudge beyond death...

...the way an Onryou, to which Mima belonged, was born.

* * *

><p><em>~ Love beyond the possession! Nanatsu no Taizai against her possessed husband! This battle is brought you by: The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time - Ganon ~<em>

_Nanatsu's PoV_

_**"Ready?"**_, asked the Flame-Soul's voice, just before Chôzen's strength went through me again. I took a deep breath, closed my eyes. This had to end. Mima had to leave Chôzen's body, even if meant that I had to pull out of it by her astral throat!

My breath quickened and turned into panting, my fists tightened and I swung Shi no Taizai just to move my hands. Just to not explode in anger. That disgusting parasite was pushing all my buttons, made furious. I finally had enough. No holding back anymore.

The moment that Chôzen's body twitched and sat up, Mima's body still sticking out of his, I was already standing above him. I kicked him right into his face, watched as his head slammed down onto the ground again. I went onto my knees above him, grabbed him by the collar and pulled him up.

"Out of his body. Now.", I screamed into his face. The Flame-Soul had mentioned that he wasn't active anymore, that it was only Mima. He wouldn't feel any of this until Mima was out of his body, and then I'd heal him.

"No way.", chuckled Mima weakly, her body appearing behind his. I let go of his collar and grabbed her by her cape, pulled her towards me until her face was right before mine, her cold breath hitting my face. "Don't force me to judge you by your deadly sin, Mima... You know that I could as well obliterate you, you who represents sloth!", I roared into her face.

She didn't seem excited at all about that, the nasty grin finally wiped off her pain. I let go of her, pushed her onto the ground again and rose to my feet, Shi no Taizai in my hands again. "Stand up.", I hissed. When Mima just frowned, I stepped onto her exposed hand. "I SAID STAND UP!", I bellowed.

The evil spirit narrowed her eyes at me, but then, Chôzen's body began to move again and rose from the ground, turned towards me. Mima and I exchanged a last, hate-filled glare, right before she vanished in his back again.

I twirled Shi no Taizai around my right hand, took one step back, narrowed my eyes at his lifeless self. "Don't worry Chôzen... I'll free you...", I whispered. "Nanatsu... Make it stop... Make the pain stop...", he coughed to my surprise.

My desperation skyrocketed.

_"How is that possible... Was that him just now? Is he still in there?!"_, shot through my head. _**"Your constant attacks must have weakened Mima's control on him! This is our chance! Free him once and for all!"**_, shouted the Flame-Soul. And I agreed.

When I swung my scythe, Chôzen backstepped, but his movements were clumsy and he lost his balance, almost fell. I took another step forwards, swung Shi no Taizai with even more force. He avoided again, but this time, did fall onto his rear.

As I stared down on him, I found that his right eye was focused directly on me, his left eye looking somewhere beyond me. The green eye was focused on me, tears in the corner of this eye. My heartbeat picked up speed. That was Chôzen!

"Make it stop... It hurts... Nanatsu...", he pleaded, sobbed, tears flowing down his right cheek. At that moment, I closed my eyes, the silence around me calming me down as I rose Shi no Taizai over my head. "I will...", I whispered, opened my eyes and stared into his right eye.

And then, I swung Shi no Taizai down.

_~ Music fades out ~_

Chôzen's scream echoed through the air as the blade of the scythe impaled his head. His pained scream broke through the silence, invaded my ears and made me feel bad for my decision... But I knew it was the right one. Especially as Chôzen's scream began to distort, became higher. It distorted into Mima's scream. And when it did, I pulled Shi no Taizai out of his head.

I watched as Chôzen's hair grew long and green, how his skin became pale and his eyes crimson. I watched as Chôzen became Mima. And then, Mima stopped her screaming, stared at me with lifeless, crimson eyes... And then fell backwards. She fell out of Chôzen, left him sitting before me, smiling softly at me.

"Thank you...", he whispered weakly. I gasped in shock when he fell forward. I immediately let go of Shi no Taizai while falling onto my knees, caught him in my arms, and rested his head on my shoulder

"Oh Chôzen... Thank god!", I whispered, hugging him, afraid of letting him go again. Over his shoulder, I stared at the motionless form of Mima on the ground before me. I knew she wasn't done. I knew she was just weakened. But for the moment, I just couldn't hold back my tears of relief. We had Chôzen back...!

Slowly, I let go of him, and laid him down onto the dusty ground. "Hold on! I'll heal you!", I whispered, concentrated on summoning my powers to heal him. "How's Rumia... I think I fought her...", panted Chôzen in between coughing.

"She's... alright, I think. Yuuka and Mima hurt her quite a lot, but you know how she is... She's a tough girl.", I whispered, still concentrating on summoning the healing abilities. "And you...? Did I... hurt you?", he growled. "No. I think I hurt you.", I giggled softly, finally finishing the healing circle. I threw it onto the ground right next to Chôzen, watched as the circle expanded, and then gathered in him.

He took a deep breath, hissed in pain, but seemed to recover. Finally. "Thank god.", I whispered and fell onto my ass, exhaustion finally taking over. I glanced over to Mima, who still laid on the ground. Then, I glanced towards Rumia. In excitement, I watched as she landed a good hit on Yuuka's neck, watched as Yuuka collapsed. Yuuka laid on the ground, panting. She wasn't getting up. Especially as Rumia put a foot onto Yuuka's neck.

And then there was the Flame-Soul, which was back to it's original green color, orbiting Chôzen's head anew. Everything was back to how it should be...

We had won.

I couldn't believe it myself, felt the need to chuckle at the irony of the situation... We had really won. Mima was on the ground, not moving anymore, Yuuka was defeated, not trying to fight anymore... We had won.

Leaning back, I closed my eyes, put a hand over my eyes, exhaled. It was over.

The nightmare had come to an...

"THIS IS NOT OVER YET!"

As I felt a sudden rise in the power around us, I opened my eyes and stared over to Mima. She was on her feet again, glared at me and Chôzen, an imprint on her forehead where the scythe had impaled it. I shot up from the ground, but Mima was already before me, placed a hand on my chest and pushed me back. I fell onto my rear, hissed in pain.

Mima grabbed Chôzen's neck, swung him around and threw him atop me. We both groaned out in pain, but quickly untangled ourselves. Immediately, I tried to find Mima again. And found her standing behind Rumia.

The angel of death screamed out as Mima's crescent moon staff hit her back and she collapsed onto the ground right next to Yuuka. Mima stepped over her, kicked her into the side so that Rumia was lying on her stomach.

I pushed myself forwards, didn't care to pick up Shi no Taizai, decided to tackle Mima off Rumia... But it was already too late long before I was there. Mima rammed the silver hilt of the crescent moon staff into Rumia's mouth and forced it open, made the angel of death scream out.

Mima rose her staff again. And that moment, Yuuka rose onto all fours, grabbed Rumia's tongue and pulled on it. And then, Mima swung her staff down again.

As Rumia's pained scream echoed through the air and invaded my mind. I put my hands onto my ears and closed my eyes, my legs giving away. I fell onto my knees, clenched my eyes shut, tried to stop the tears as the image of a dead Rumia invaded my mind. I pressed my hands onto my ears even tighter than before, but the scream just didn't want to stop, repeated itself all over again.

No... Rumia...

* * *

><p><em>Chôzen's PoV<em>

I stood there, frozen, my gaze resting on the horrible scene before me, Rumia's wails and sobbing echoing in my ears. My heart felt heavy as I watched how Mima pulled the hilt of her crescent staff out of Rumia, blood dripping from it onto the ground.

Mima had a sick smile on her lips as she turned to me. "Revenge is sweet, isn't it?", she panted in excitement, licked her dry lips. Then, she stared over to Yuuka. "Can we finally initialize the last step of the ritual?", she asked. And Yuuka just nodded.

"YOU WON'T!", I bellowed, pushed myself forwards, but not without glancing at Nanatsu for a moment, who sat on the ground, sobbing, her eyes closed and her hands over her ears. Mima, however, just summoned that shield again, while Yuuka picked up Rumia's almost motionless body. "Here, you can have her again!", she shouted as she threw the angel of death towards me.

Insanity chose that moment to take over, his worry about his queen just too great. He caught her with his incredible strength, quickly placed her on the ground. She was still breathing. She was alive... But...

Insanity, untypically worried and careful for him, gently opened Rumia's mouth, to which a flood of blood left it, and placed a finger on her tongue to pull it out a little. Rumia froze up and let out a wail the moment that our finger came in touch with her tongue. And it was easy to see why.

There was a small hole in her tongue. A hole. And to make it worse, I easily felt the dark energy that kept this wound open. It would stop bleeding eventually... But the hole would never fully heal. Never.

I clenched my right, bony hand in blind anger, energy flowing through it. This time, as I felt the energy inside my body becoming unstable, I didn't fight. A certain memory that had returned to me prevented me from doing so. I had been dumb. I had been dumb.

That was why Seiga had said that my energy felt crippled everywhere but in my right, open hand. I had finally made sense of all that.

_"Insanity... I know you're worried, but you need to calm down. Give me the control and I assure you that Rumia will be alright and that we will have our revenge on Mima..."_, I sent into my mind. For a moment, there was only silence. And then, without a word, Insanity left and let me take control again.

Immediately, I picked up Rumia bridal-style, glared with rage and disgust at Mima and Yuuka, who stood behind their barrier, a darkgreen ribbon in Mima's left hand. They were preparing the last step of the so called ritual of Complete Darkness, whatever it was meant to do. I wouldn't allow them to finish it.

With Rumia in my arms, I quickly made my way to Nanatsu and placed the angel of death before her, then gently nudged her. She opened her eyes and stared at me with worry and pity, before she stared down at Rumia before her. And as she saw her, Nanatsu removed her hands from her ears.

"I need you to keep her safe. Heal her as fast as you can. Do everything to bring her back into the fight... I trust you with this, Nanatsu. We need Rumia now... This isn't as much over as I hoped it to be. But...", I whispered, and turned back to Mima, clenched my right fist, the negative energy sizzling.

"But this time, I am sure we can make it. So trust me. Just trust me as I do trust you and Rumia.", I hissed. Without waiting for Nanatsu's reply, I pushed myself off the ground. I dashed towards Mima and Yuuka, who thought they were safe behind their weak, pathetic shield. I would teach them that there was no safe spot if you messed with the wrong person.

Pushing all negative energy I had into my right arm, to which it began to glow in a bright, green light, I focused on the spot that I knew the shield to be. It was a splendid thing that Nanatsu had finally learned that she could use the powers of the purgatory to heal others... Not any second too late, I may add. Without her healing powers, there was no way we would've come this far.

"THIS IS FOR RUMIA!", I screamed as I pushed my right hand forwards, not once stopping. The negative energy in my right arm lashed out, unstable as it was, green lightning bolts shooting into every direction possible. But the real power lay in my fist itself. The most powerful spot of the unstable energy rested within my knuckles.

And as they came in contact with the shield... It broke like glass.

Not only Yuuka's eyes went wide when I broke through their shield, stood on their side of the "oh-so-safe" barrier. Yuuka stood no chance as I twirled and pushed my elbow into her stomach. "Playtime is over, Mima!", I growled as I put a foot onto Yuuka's back to hold her on all fours before me.

The evil spirit stared at me like I was the ghost rather than her. She went even paler than before, didn't move once, a quiet gasp escaping her throat. "Surprised?", I chuckled, putting more weight onto Yuuka, who growled and struggled, but didn't manage to free herself. I was too desperate to let this escalate again.

"You just... broke through my shield...?!", whispered Mima, slowly lowering her hand. "Yeah, so what? Thought that will stop me forever? Wrong.", I smirked, tilted my head a little. And then, pushed my fist into Mima's stomach, made her gasp in pain and shock. "What? You felt that?", I taunted, "But didn't you say before that I was **TOO WEAK**?!"

I brought my right knee up and buried it in Mima's stomach, then swung my right fist forwards and sent Mima flying backwards. "You know, you were right, Mima. I was too weak.", I smirked, calmly stepping towards the spot where the evil spirit lay on the ground face-down. When I stood over her, I crouched down above her, grabbed her by the hair on the back of her head, and pulled her up.

I forced her to look at me, at my nasty smirk. She snarled and growled, sneered and struggled, but just stared at me. And I continued to smirk. "That I am this powerful now is your fault, you know? Because of you, I realized why my powers weren't like they used to be. You said it yourself: My powers were nowhere like they used to be... Now they are again.", I chuckled into her face.

"What do you mean...?", snorted Mima, baring her teeth at me. "What I mean is... That Seiga once said that my powers felt like they were crippled inside my body... Everywhere in my body, but my open, bony hand. And that confused me. And when you said that my powers weren't like they used to be, I began to think... And while you took control of my body, I went deep inside my memories... And realized why that was.", I replied, before I threw Mima onto her back and stood up, walked past her.

"I have to admit that it was my own fault that my powers were weak and crippled... I myself made them like that, not knowing that I weakened myself... For four entire years. But now, it all makes sense. Figures that nobody knew why they were like that... Nobody but me understands the complex energy that is called negative energy, after all...", I sniggered, stared down at Mima.

"Are you ready to face the anger of a being that was born from ignorance and wrath?", I whispered in a deadly sweet voice, all of my insane thoughts leaking through. I licked my dry lips. Blinked.

"If Gensokyo's fate is to be destroyed, then I can only try to stop that from happening. If Gensokyo is to change, then even I can't do a thing. But if my fate is to be destroyed...", I breathed, smirked with all my bloodlust, "...Then I must simply LAUGH!"

And then, slammed my foot down on Mima's head, made the evil spirit scream in pain as I moved my foot let and right, rapidly smashed it into her face. "FEEL MY PAIN! FEEL ALL OF WHAT **YOU** PUT ME THROUGH, YOU LIAR!"

* * *

><p><em>Nanatsu's PoV<em>

As Chôzen attacked Mima and Yuuka, I was taking care of Rumia. The angel of death lay on her stomach before me, her mouth and eyes closed, her body cramped and stiff. She had to be in a whole lot of pain.

"It'll be fine in a moment... Just wait...", I whispered to Rumia as I rose my hands and pointed them at her face. "Please open your mouth... That's where Mima hit you, right?" A groan was the only reply, but she did open her mouth. Imagine my shock when a flood of blood flew out of her mouth and down her chin, a small puddle gathering below her head almost immediately.

"Don't close your mouth again!", I scolded as I placed myself in front of her head and put my hands onto each of her cheeks. She was paler than usual. "Look, Rumia, you won't bleed to death, but you can suffocate on your own blood... Don't swallow it.", I whispered and closed my eyes.

"...Please keep calm, Rumia... I'm channeling the hellfires directly into your head. It will heal better then.", I murmured, focusing on the spot in her tongue. To my shock, I felt dark magic emitting from that wound in her tongue. Mima must have channeled dark magic through her staff...! Damn, that would be a problem...

"Rumia, this is going to hurt a bit... Mima has channeled dark magic into your wound.", I informed her, "Dark magic prevents wounds from healing completely... They will stop to bleed eventually, but never heal completely, leave back scars... And I can't say if my hellfire is able to cleanse this dark magic." Rumia groaned again, her eyes opening a bit to look at me.

"Juft... do't...", came Rumia's suppressed reply. I nodded and sighed, then closed my eyes again and focused back on the wound in Rumia's mouth. I began to mumble a bit, called out to the hellfires to heal Rumia as good as possible.

She began to scream in pain, a sizzling noise emitting from her mouth. Even though it hurt me to hear her cries, I had to concentrate. I bit down on my lower lip to distract myself from Rumia's screams of pain as the hellfire tried to fight the dark magic inside her mouth.

"Just a little longer...", I whispered, the mental image of a hole in a red sea of flames in my mind slowly growing smaller. But then, suddenly, the red went black and the sizzling noise stopped. I opened my eyes and stared at Rumia, the angel of death panting.

The flood of blood had stopped before, and so, I could see the hole in her tongue. It had become smaller and wasn't bleeding anymore, but still there, half it's former size. "Damn... I have to try again. Please endure this a little longer...", I muttered and closed my eyes again, focused once more on healing the hole in Rumia's tongue.

Again, the mental image of a hole in the middle of a red sea of flames returned to my mind. The fire began to swallow the edges of the hole and began to close it. But this time, it stopped a lot earlier. "Damn it!", I cursed aloud, closed my eyes again and repeated the process. But again, the process stopped earlier than before.

Rumia's screams began to become unbearable when I tried it for the fifth time. And even after the sixth try, the hole refused to close. It had become pretty small, just big enough for a needle to fit through. I tried it a seventh time. And that time, the hole refused to close at all, no sizzling noise and no screams from Rumia. She was just panting in exhaustion.

When I tried it yet another time, the mental image had changed. The sea of red flames was no longer surrounding a hole, but a thin, black tower. This tower represented the dark magic in her, the red sea represented my hellfire. And I knew, upon seeing that, that my hellfire would not be able to erase the remains of the dark magic.

With a deep sigh of disappointment, I finally gave up and looked at the angel of death before me. "That's the most I can do... I can't do anything more, and it won't heal on it's own... But better a small hole than a big one, right?", I whispered, one hand softly stroking through her hair.

The angel of death let out another groan and rose her head a little. "It's... alright...", she growled, her voice no longer an almost unintelligible murmuring. She rose onto all fours, then turned and sat onto her rear, leaned against me, her head resting on my shoulder, her eyes closed. "Thanks for... doing your best...!"

"No problem.", I smiled as I put both of my hands around her neck and held her close, "All that matters is that you are alright!" Rumia nodded softly, groaned, but then opened her eyes and looked around. "Is Chôzen alright...?", she asked.

I chose that moment to look for him as well. And when I found him, even I couldn't believe my eyes. He and Mima were wrestling in midair, her hands around his throat, his bony hand rubbing through her face, leaving back scratches because of the barbs on it.

But at that moment, Chôzen and Mima really looked like they were on par. He wasn't even breaking a sweat, fought back Mima with ease. What had happened to change him like that? Before Mima took control of his body, Mima had kicked him around. But after Mima had taken control of his body and was out of it, he was like a completely different person. He was powerful. He had gained the power to fight back Mima... How and why, I didn't know.

"Hey... Is it just me or... Is Chôzen... different than before...?", muttered Rumia into my ear. I glanced into her direction, nodded. She was right. Chôzen was different. He wasn't himself, and he did stand a chance against Mima.

What confused me even more was how familiar this power felt... It was almost like I knew the kind of power he was using. It felt much like before Mima had controlled him, and yet... Yet it was stronger, but...

At that moment, my eyes widened and I couldn't hold back the gasp. I finally realized why Chôzen was so strong all of sudden, and why his energy felt more familiar to me than before. I understood why he had been weaker than before his amnesia, and I knew why I hadn't understood why it was different after his amnesia. It all made sense.

"But of course...!", I whispered, looking at Rumia. Green light filled the area for a moment as Chôzen swung his right arm forwards, a bolt of green lightning hitting Mima straight into the chest. "What is it? Do you know why he is so powerful all of sudden?!", asked Rumia, sitting up.

"Yeah... Yes, I understand it now...", I replied, before I turned back to Chôzen. And I couldn't hold back a satisfied smirk at that moment. One that apparently freaked Rumia out, as she stared at me in something between confusion and shock.

"What? Don't keep this all to yourself!", growled Rumia, glaring from me towards Chôzen and back. "Chôzen is himself again... now completely. His memories had returned, but his power had not. And now, it's back.", I whispered, unable to hold back the smile that crossed my lips.

"But why now?", asked Rumia with a deep frown. "Because he just realized why it was crippled. He must have understood it when Mima took his body.", I smiled in reply, closed my eyes as a feeling of happiness spread through me.

"You are talking in riddles, damn it!", hissed the angel of death aside me, sending me a dirty glare. But I just continued to smile. "Negative energy, like Chôzen wields it is actually one of the only kinds of energy that is stronger in it's...", I turned to her, "...unstable state."

"Unstable?", repeated Rumia. "Yeah... I can't I didn't notice it before but... Chôzen must have negated the instability of his negative energy when he became aware of his powers after he lost his memory... And he didn't remember that they were stronger and easier for him to wield in their unstable state after he regained his memories. And now... Now he negated the stability of them again, turned them unstable.", I explained.

"So you're saying... That the energy in his body is unstable?", she asked me. "Oh yes... That's what I am saying. Chôzen is at full power again for the first time in over three hundred years...", I whispered and closed my eyes, put my hands over my chest. I was relieved. My man was back. My husband...

"It looks like I'm stuck with you two again.", huffed an annoyed voice, and upon opening my eyes, I found Yuuka walking towards us. Despite the bad state she was in, blood, wounds and bruises covering her body, her clothes ripped and torn, her hair a mess full of dirt... Despite all that, she was still fighting. I had to admit: I was respecting her for that.

I rose to my feet. "Rumia... We can't stop now. Chôzen is doing his best and uses all of his power... We should do the same.", I spoke as I picked up Shi no Taizai and leaned it onto my shoulder. "It seems that way.", muttered the angel of death, even though there was a nasty smirk on her lips. "Alright then. Let's fight.", she chuckled.

Before I decided to attack Yuuka, though, I glanced towards Rumia and rose an eyebrow. "Are you alright?", I asked. "Yeah. And even if not... Would you be able to stop me, 'natsu?", chuckled Rumia, sticking her tongue out. She sure had a grim sense of humor...

"Guess you're right.", I admitted, turned back to Yuuka, "Now then... Let's do our best again!"

* * *

><p><em>Chôzen's PoV<em>

"Damn you...", snarled Mima, almost no voice left as I held her by her collar. I chuckled to myself. "Yeah, damn me, huh?", I snorted, enjoying the exhausted look on her face. She had just the beating she deserved, even though she did hurt me as well quite a lot. But at least I could oppose her now. I could face her, and we were even. I finally stood a chance...!

...Or so I thought.

It was Mima's sick chuckle that threw me off guard. "You think you won, right?", she huffed, staring at me with crimson glowing eyes. I didn't like it at all that her eyes had changed to that color. Crimson glowing eyes were a sign of something bad. Of something insane inside the person.

"I'm sorry that I have to crush your hopes... But the ritual has begun. As I speak, the third step of the ritual is taking place... Inside of me. So unless you negate me, this isn't going to end. Never.", huffed Mima in an insane, excited voice. I rose an eyebrow at her, a bad feeling making it's way through me. "What do you mean?", I whispered, hissed. "That you are too late, Gekido!", shouted Mima.

When she flashed her teeth at me and stared past me, the bad feeling increased. Turning around without letting her collar go, I stared at the horizon, tried to find what she had seen. "Oh, and, by the way...", chuckled Mima, making me turn to her again.

I stared into the eyes of madness itself, Mima's self-pleased smirk waking new worries in me. Don't tell she yet another trump card! "...Did you know that I've foreseen this, in a way? Did you know that I, Mima, created the trap that will be Gensokyo's downfall right underneath everyone's nose?!"

Her mad laughter made me grip her collar harder, I yanked on it, pulled her face close to mine, panted in anger. "What do you mean?!", I hissed through clenched teeth. "What I mean is... That I knew somebody would try to interfere with my plans yet again... And so, over months, I created a trap that would keep whole Gensokyo busy as I finish it off! Ain't I great?!", laughed Mima into my face, threw her head back.

She didn't stop laughing even as I began to shake her again, my anger getting the better of me. She did only stop as she got a hold on herself, and stared at me with the smile that would never leave my head again, a smile of utter madness. The smile of someone who didn't make a difference between life and death, between good and evil, light and darkness.

"What have you done?", I demanded to know. "When I found my old journals again and read through them, I found a solution to an old problem. It wasn't that hard, I can't believe I never ever thought of it before... But I finally knew how to create that what I wanted to create. And so I did.", whispered Mima in a way that could only be described as delusional, mad.

"What did you do?!", I bellowed again, shook her in anger and confusion. But Mima just pointed past me, threw her head back as a high-pitched laughter escaped her that sounded like the maddest jack-in-the-box that would ever be.

I turned my head around and stared towards the horizon. And this time, I did not fail to see it. This time, I saw them. Despite the large distance, their shadows only visible against the horizon, I knew what I was staring at. I remembered their limping movements, some of them dragging a leg behind, others their arms. Some of them had no heads, others were missing other limbs. Some of them had even rotten to the bones.

"Oh my god...", I muttered, unable to say anything else, not even processing what was happening. They were everywhere. All over the horizon. They came from the direction of the Myouren Graveyard, limped through Gensokyo, scattered throughout it. Undead. Rotten corpses, reanimated by the darkest magic I had ever seen Mima use. Necromancy.

"Incredible, isn't it, Chôzen? I've been spending months to create them... That's what I needed that Hijiri's black magic for. Her dark magic was the key to find a way to reanimate corpses... She had researched eternal youth for her selfish desires... And didn't even know that she held the key to necromancy.", whispered Mima into my ear.

"And then that Jiang-Shi... She was so easy to manipulate. I just had to use some dark magic to erase what was left of her precious 'Seiga Nyan Nyan'... Then I told her I was her master. And then, I implanted the command into her to bite the undead in case they were triggered too early. She just had to bite them and had to command them to go back into their hiding spots. And it worked, didn't it?", sniggered the evil spirit.

In my shocked state, I let go of Mima. I could just stare at them as they swarmed Gensokyo. It looked like a slow, black wave that filled the land, washed over it, left nothing back but death. An army of undead. Mima had played yet another trump card.

"They will keep Gensokyo busy for sure... So no one, Chôzen, will come to help you. Not that they would've come in the first place. They just use you, after all. It is now me and you... And the fate of Gensokyo. Too bad that it's already settled. I have an army of undead, have the ritual of Complete Darkness currently in it's last phase... In due time, it will spread all over Gensokyo. And then, Gensokyo will become like I want it to be!", shouted Mima.

I twirled around, my fist about to strike the side of her head, but Mima grabbed my wrist and twisted it, made me hiss in pain. She leaned in, her mouth right next to my ear. "You can not do a single thing, no matter how powerful you have become...", she breathed.

I glared at her, and she glared back. We unleashed all of your disgust and our hatred at one another in a single glare. We pushed each other back, brought distance between us. The final fight was about to begin. It had already begun.

This time, the fight would definitely decide Gensokyo's fate. I knew that the only way to stop this army of undead was to defeat Mima, who controlled them with twilight energy. But it was just display of how powerful she had really become... She was able to control thousands of corpses at once. And the same time, she was fighting me.

Negative energy and twilight energy. A walking enigma and a spirit who left fate to the dream of reality. Our clash was to decide the fate of a land of myths.

Our home.

* * *

><p>In the garden of a very certain scarlet mansion, it's inhabitants had gathered and stared towards the horizon. "They are coming...", whispered the mistress of the mansion, pulling a legendary spear out of thin air, "Prepare yourselves."<p>

"Yes milady.", spoke Sakuya Izayoi, pulling out her pocketwatch, opening it with a small button on top of it. "So it really has come to this...", murmured Hong Meiling as she punched her right fist into her left hand. "Onee-sama! Can I play with them? Can I?!", exclaimed the younger sister, Flandre Scarlet, in a very excited way. "Of course, Flan.", whispered Remilia, closing her eyes.

"Lady Patchouli...", whispered Koakuma as she leaned closer to her mistress. Patchouli Knowledge glanced towards her familiar. "Yes?", she asked. Then, to her very surprise, the succubus began to smile in a sadistic, lusty way. "Should I...?", she began, her voice not from this world, thick and sultry. Patchouli knew what she wanted. But she shook her head. "Not this time, Koakuma. Keep yourself under control.", she replied, opening her tome, her eyes reading a fire elemental spell, preparing to chant it.

"Oi oi, that's not the kind of peace I was looking for!", complained a blonde-haired man. "Quit complaining, father.", huffed Sakuya, glaring at Dio Brando. "Who said I was complainin'?", chuckled the time-manipulating vampire, pulling knives out of thin air in perfect synchro with his daughter. "You should know that I love the thrill of fighting!", he declared.

"It never stops...", sighed the Jiang-Shi Hsien-ko, shrugging. But she went into a battle stance nonetheless, her giant silver claws ready to attack anything that came into their range. "We all have to fight for Gensokyo... It isn't only Chôzen who decides Gensokyo's fate. If we all don't fight, then Gensokyo's fate will be dark...", spoke Remilia with a deep sigh.

* * *

><p>"Give that back!", screamed Kaguya Houraisan as she tried to reach past Fujiwara no Mokou, who held the robe of the fire rat out of her reach. "Nu-uh.", chuckled the fire-wielding immortal, smirking playfully. "You're so mean! I should just go back to killing you!", screamed Kaguya, stomping onto the ground over and over again, her hands clenched into fists at her sides.<p>

Fujiwara no Mokou couldn't help but smirk at the cute display before her.

Their peace was ended, however, when Mokou noticed that there weren't any people on the street anymore. No living ones, that was. She let her eyes dart around, looked left and right... And found that she and Kaguya were surrounded by undead, their rotten skin falling off their bones, their limbs dragging behind.

She whirled around and threw a fireball at one that came too close to her. Kaguya seemed to have noticed them as well, as Mokou noticed as she ended up being back-to-back with her former nemesis. "What is this?!", gasped Kaguya. "Don't know. But we should be careful... I've got the bad feeling this is connected to that Mima woman that Yukari Yakumo spoke about earlier...!", growled Mokou, setting her hands ablaze.

Kaguya pulled out the jeweled branch of Hourai and pointed it at the undeads that continued to close in on her and Mokou. "What now? We blast them to hell?", asked Kaguya, smirking at her former nemesis. "Guess so.", huffed Mokou.

Just before she and Kaguya were about to fight, something disturbed the groaning of the undead. A scream. "HIYAAAAAAH!"

Both the ex-princess and the lonewolf turned into the direction of the school. And from there, she came, her head lowered, her horns piercing through undead after undead. Keine, in her hakutaku form, broke through the lines like a berserker, neared them.

Both of them waited until Keine stood back to back with them, panting and snarling. In that shape, Keine could be quite unreasonable, was just like a wild animal. They both knew that. "Keine... What's happening?", asked Mokou as she threw the first flame into the rows of undead before her. "I don't know! But I won't let them hurt anyone!", growled the wild hakutaku.

"What a good thing that tonight is a full moon... I just transformed in time. The full moon has just appeared on the horizon.", she hissed towards her old friend and the ex-princess. "How fortunate then.", agreed Kaguya. "Is it that Mima woman?", asked Mokou.

"Possibly." Keine's animalistic snarl surprised and shocked both Mokou and Kaguya, made them stare at the back of the otherwise so caring woman. "Oh, I hope Chôzen Gekido teaches her to mess with history... I'd teach her myself, but I have to protect the village... What is dead should stay dead. That's the way history works. And Mima is breaking all rules... I'd love to write the history about how she failed!"

"I bet.", giggled Kaguya softly, hiding her mouth behind her right sleeve. "Hey, Kaguya...", began Mokou, throwing yet another flame, "Do you think the others at Eientei are alright?" Kaguya glanced towards her nemesis-turned-lover. "I think so. Eirin is there, and Reisen has war experience. They'll be fine... But we have to protect these humans!"

Keine and Mokou shared a glance. "Right...", they muttered in synchro.

* * *

><p>At the Hakurei Shrine, Yukari Yakumo, Reimu Hakurei, Ran Yakumo and her shikigami Chen, as well as Suika, had assembled beneath the shinto gate, stared down the stairs and at the chaos that Gensokyo was. "It has begun...", muttered Yukari, her gaze resting on the horizon, where she knew a very certain cliff to be.<p>

"So it seems... This is Mima's plan then... She uses what remains of the old Gensokyo to destroy the new one. She takes the ones that lived in the old Gensokyo...", agreed Reimu, her arms crossed and her eyes resting on the human village.

"When will we start, Reimu?", asked Suika in her usual slurred tone. "Not now. If we act now, Mima will notice. She will feel when we start damaging the shrine...", murmured Reimu in reply, her thoughts far away. "For now, we can only pray that Chôzen makes it.", added Ran in her usual calm manner, even though her eyes were serious.

"I've got a bad feeling about this, Ran-sama!", proclaimed the nekomata, hiding behind her mistresses dress. "Your feelings are justified, Chen...", agreed Ran, nodding to herself. "Yukari... Be honest with me. Does Chôzen even stand the slightest chance?", asked Reimu, glancing at the Sukima no Youkai.

Yukari didn't reply. She closed her eyes and turned around, walked towards the shrine. Only Reimu watched her closely as she stepped up the stairs to the shrine and turned back towards her. Yukari sighed. "No.", was her simple reply, her face carrying no emotion.

"I figured as much.", replied the Hakurei Maiden, clenching her fists. "Alright. Suika, Ran, Chen... Please prepare. Soon, they will be here as well. Soon, we will have to fight for this shrine. If we fall, Mima has won. This shrine is one of the main sources of her power. If she has control over this shrine, she will protect it will all her might.", instructed the Hakurei Maiden.

"Ran, Chen, you take the left of the shrine. Suika, you take the right. Yukari and I will protect the front...!", she hissed, her usual kind and yet serious expression turning into one of desperation. "We won't let our land be destroyed by her... It may have been her originally her creation... But WE created Gensokyo as it is. We made it into that what it is today. And we shall not let that be taken from us...!"

* * *

><p>At another shrine high up in the mountains, two goddesses sat on the stairs beneath the shinto gate, stared down at Gensokyo before them. And neither of them liked what they saw.<p>

"It has begun.", spoke Kanako, narrowing her eyes. "Indeed it has.", agreed Suwako, sending Kanako a glance. Suwako nodded towards the other goddess, which nodded back.

Without another word, Kanako lifted her hands above her head, closed her eyes. And almost immediately, a storm began to gather above them, a furious storm that Kanako filled with all her rage. "This shall help Chôzen Gekido... He has to know that he is not alone in this!", exclaimed Kanako as the storm began to erupt in it's full intensity.

As the sky darkened, their miko approached them, watched with great concern. Walking behind her was a bluehaired girl, the karakasa named Kogasa Tatara. Both of them carried worried expressions, watched Kanako summoning the storm.

At the same time, three more people arrived at the shrine, and Suwako greeted them with a curt nod. "So we were right after all...", spoke Lord Tenma as she watched Kanako as well. "Indeed.", confirmed the smaller goddess, closing her eyes.

"It was a good thing then that Momiji here saw the army coming then...", muttered Tenma, glancing at the white wolf tengu to her left, before she turned the other way and stared at the blackhaired reporter tengu, "...and that Aya here spread the message all over Gensokyo as quick as she did. We weren't unprepared for their attack."

Both Aya and Momiji nodded. "Tell me, Moriya...", began Lord Tenma as she looked at the smaller goddess of earth, "...is a war coming? Is that it?" It didn't even surprise her as the blonde goddess nodded. "We are all fighting a war. A war against Mima.", replied Suwako, pulling her hat a little lower to hide the blind rage in her eyes.

"Mima? So it is that evil spirit then after all...", muttered Tenma as she glanced towards the horizon, "...Yet again." "Yet again?", asked Sanae. "Indeed. The evil spirit tried to destroy Gensokyo before... But never like this. This is beyond everything I have ever seen. She must really hate Gensokyo to do something as incredible as this.", replied the leader of the tengu.

Her eyes darted to Aya. "SHAMEIMARU!", she called out in a sharp, commanding voice that surprised nearly everyone but the two tengu to her sides. "Yes, Lord Tenma?!", she asked as she straightened up. "You have fought in the last war that the tengu had...", muttered the leader of the tengu as she closed her eyes and took a few steps onto the porch of the Moriya Shrine.

She stopped, turned to look over her shoulder. "I expect you to lead our forces once more against a powerful foe. With this, I give you control of of the tengu forces once more... Commandant Shameimaru." "Of course, Lord Tenma!", exclaimed Aya, "I shall immediately prepare them!"

"Right.", muttered Lord Tenma, followed by Aya leaving immediately. "Momiji. You have guarded the city of the tengu incredibly well. You have exceeded all of my expectations of a white wolf tengu... I want you to lead the white wolf tengu against this. We have to protect our homeland as much as everyone else... This war has just begun. And we won't let Mima win just like that...", growled Tenma.

Kanako and Suwako exchanged glances with the leader of the tengu... And nodded. "Correct.", agreed Kanako. Her gaze lay on the horizon, where the full moon was barely visible against the orange light of the sunset.

The war had begun.

* * *

><p><em>Chôzen's PoV<em>

Unbeknownst to me, everyone in Gensokyo prepared to fight. I did not know that Alice, Marisa and Ryoko Jigoku had met in the forest of magic. I did not know that the rabbit at Eientei were preparing traps. I did not know that the gals of the underground were on their way up to the surface, Utsuho Reiuji at their front, her mind only set on repaying me by backing me up. And I didn't know that Byakuren and her followers were fighting side by side with Miko and followers to protect the Myouren Temple.

All I knew was that my blind hatred for Mima had just skyrocketed, had gone beyond the point that I had of as ever possible. Fighting me was one thing. But fighting Gensokyo with a dirty trick like that... Was beyond that which I could forgive.

It was me against Mima. Rumia and Nanatsu against Yuuka. And Gensokyo against an army of undead.

I can't say, though, that my mind was anywhere but on how to get revenge on Mima in the most cruel way.

But all that I knew for sure was that she had to be gone as fast as possible. She was the reason for all of the misery at that moment, she was the last thing in the way of Gensokyo's peace. If she was gone, the ritual of Complete Darkness would stop before it was complete. If she was gone, the army would turn back into nothing more than corpses.

After all this darkness, it was time for some peace.

But, as they used to say...

The darkest hour is just before dawn.

* * *

><p><em>MADE IT!<em>

_I really, actually managed to upload on time again after so many postponed updates! Heck yeah!_

_Anyways, writing this chapter sure took some time, but at least I didn't get distracted too much from it. If it hadn't been for some visits I had to pay during the weekend, then I possibly would've made it on sunday, but oh well. The chapter's here!_

_Writing this was quite fun, and I had many spontaneous ideas for it, which I included. Most of them, at least._

_Quite a lot in this chapter, huh? Mima is controlling Chôzen for most of this chapter, uses him like a puppet. Nanatsu and Rumia become one with the Flame-Soul to win him back. Mima unleashes an army of undead onto Gensokyo. And Rumia receives quite a nasty scar on her tongue. (There is a reason for that, by the way). _

_I'm tired... So I'm leaving this here. Thank you reading this chapter as well, and I hope you are awaiting the next chapter as much as I do!_

_Next time on "I-Negative Bullet": End of Daylight ~ As the Flower withers._

_Until then~ So long~_


	98. Chapter 95 EoD - As the flower withers

_And welcome back to yet another chapter of Negative Bullet!_

_Last time, Mima revealed the full extent of her plans. Under everyone's nose, she had built up an army that now attacks Gensokyo. At the same time, the evil spirit begins to fight her rival, Chôzen, who has acquired his full powers anew. He turned out to be on par with Mima... Or is he? Mima has shown to have trump card after trump card, from an army to controlling him... Can the evil spirit really be stopped any longer?_

_And even worse: Does she have more trump cards?_

_The greatest struggle of Gensokyo is about to begin as Chôzen, now with his full power again, and Mima clash for real._

_And that's where we begin this time. _

_Before that, though, we move on to review time, as usual!_

**Tez7... **I love to surprise. I mean, it would be boring if I'd write things so that you can already expect all that is to happen, right? I don't think anyone suspected Mima to be the real evil of Negative Bullet when I began this story and included her as one of the "heroes" during the EoSD or the IN Arc.

Just one quick question... Please teach me how to defy gravity! *falls off his seat*

**Nicolas Crossworth...** HUGE REVIEW ALERT! O_O

First of, thanks for pointing out all these mistakes that I made. I fixed them as soon as I saw your review. I'm really sorry for that, I didn't have the necessary time to look through the chapter, and Hexer wasn't available for proofreading. I hoped I fixed all mistakes now.

Going on, I must say that "Libera me" is now playing in my head all the time and I can't get rid of it. Thanks for that xD

I'm really happy that the fight scenes were enjoyable and that the whole thing with the Flame-Soul was to your liking. I had that idea in my head for a while now, but I thought it would be best to use something like that for one of the final fights.

About Yuuka's motives... Soon. Very soon.

I admit that I thought the same about the last part, the whole thing really seems a bit cliche, but it worked before for others, and I think it's fitting the whole thing, considering that Mima wouldn't make the flaw to let the others unoccupied. Besides, it will become important for this chapter. You'll see.

**StupidityNowOffersWisdom...** A war indeed. A war that decides which Gensokyo will prevail: The old one, the current one, or a completely new one...

**Anon...** It's never too late! I'm surprised Chôzen was a little weak in your opinion, but then again, I planned pretty early in the series to give him his powers back in two steps: The first one being as he gets his memories back, and the second step being during the fight against Mima at the end. In between were many smaller steps and Chôzen slowly became stronger over time, but he did change also.

I'm happy that you enjoy this Mima. I mean, she's been epic before, but I did my best here to really get into her character, or at least as how I interpret it. And we're not done with that yet, either! After all, the final fight is yet to be fought.

Of course, the enigma that the barkeeper Sly is will eventually slowly unraveled as well, but that's something for the next book of the series rather than this one. After all, this one is about to end.

You're kind of right about the whole Gensokyo vs. Army of Undead being a side-story, but it will be necessary for the finale and if you'll continue reading, you'll see why... hehehe~

_Aaaaand that's about it for review time! I'm happy that everyone is pleased with the finale so far, and just below this, we're going to continue it! More chaos will unfold with Gensokyo's existence at stake... _

_And the rivals meet. Chôzen Gekido, the walking enigma, against the evil spirit Mima..._

_It starts NOW!_

_Let's start the chapter, shall we~?_

_DISCLAIMER: I do not own Touhou/Project Shrine Maiden, as it belongs to ZUN. However, Chôzen Gekido (and his responsible personalities), Nanatsu no Taizai, Ryoko Jigoku, Shiho Kumo, Kayako Saeki Henge, Minoue and Sly do belong to me, as for I have created them._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 8: End of Daylight ~ As the flower withers<strong>_

"Argh...!", hissed Mima as she sled over the ground, holding her side. "You aren't as strong as you said you were. How disappointing.", I taunted as I stepped over Mima, smirked at her. "What has happened to you all of sudden? What's with this strength...?", snarled Mima as she rose from the ground and swung her crescent staff, which I blocked with Alastor like it was nothing, led it slide along the blade before I pushed it away.

"Strength? But I am just me. Perhaps you got weaker?", I chuckled playfully, turned on the spot and tried to slash the evil spirit with Alastor, but she used her crescent staff to block. "Don't flatter yourself! Tell me at this instant where you got that strength from!", bellowed Mima, blind rage distorting her face.

"I told you. I am just me. That's all there is to it...", I chuckled. "Don't mess with me! You changed! And I want to know why!", screamed Mima as our weapons clashed. "Well, Mima... When you dance with the Devil, He doesn't change.", I smirked, "He changes you." With these words, I used more strength and pushed the crescent staff away, took a step forwards and hit her into the stomach with my left fist, sent her sliding across the ground once more.

She surprised me when she rose her right hand and pointed it at me, a collection of twilight lasers shooting towards me from her palm and her fingers. One hit my right shoulder and made me hiss in pain as it burned the top of the shoulder. I avoided to the left and glared at Mima, hissed in annoyance. "You didn't want it any different...!", she shouted and took a step back, a black spellcard appearing in her right hand. "Have a taste of twilight!"

_~ Chôzen and Mima clash! Music: Crush 40 - I am all of me ~_

"As the sun sets 'Twilight Fist'!", roared Mima as she pulled her right hand back, the spellcard dissolving into yellow light that gathered within her hand. Yellow light was emitted by her hand as she swung it slowly, a black border surrounding her hand.

I growled to myself. I hated that spellcard. Hated it with all my soul. The downside of that spellcard was that, despite it's apparent limited range, the abilities of the spellcard were not at all limited. In fact, it could do quite a lot of damage even over great distances.

I rose my arms to defend myself as she punched in midair, yellow and black light extending in a fan-like pattern, burning my forearms until it vanished. I growled as I shook my arms, the burning pain stinging like thousands of needles. Mima reached back again, her right fist glowing anew in the twilight energy of her spellcard.

I jumped towards her, gathered negative energy in my right hand to attack her with a well-placed punch from above, but she pushed her right hand forwards again and used the twilight against me anew. This time, I didn't protect myself and screamed out in pain as the twilight burned my whole front and pushed me backwards through the air.

My back hit the ground first and I rolled onto my stomach, then rose to my feet, tried to ignore all the pain I felt. She had just gotten me twice in a row... That was not like I had imagined this to be!

Mima cracked her knuckles before she took a step back again, her right fist already glowing with twilight. This wasn't going too well at all. She rolled her neck and smirked at me in her insane glee, then rushed towards me. She was going for a punch this time, I knew that much, but I didn't really know how to avoid her attack either. She'd get me anywhere with that spellcard, unless... Unless I found some cover somewhere. But there was no cover at all... Just me, Mima, Nanatsu, Rumia and...

...Yuuka!

I backflipped when Mima almost got me, managed to avoid her punch, even though the twilight did burn me again as I avoided. It didn't leave back any burns on my skin, it was rather like it burned the soul and exhausted it.

"Nana! Rumia! Away!", I bellowed over my shoulder as I ran towards them and Yuuka. Rumia, who was in close combat with Yuuka, glanced into my direction, nodded, and made a run for it, Nanatsu on her heels. I doubted that they had understood, but they trusted me.

Yuuka turned to me when she saw me coming, didn't chase after my wives. She prepared a Master Spark for me, but I avoided it and dashed past her. Mima chased after me, of course, didn't think of anything as she swung her fists.

In the last moment, I grabbed Yuuka's shoulders from behind and pulled her in front of me. Yuuka screamed out as the twilight burned her, and as soon as it died down, I pushed the Flower Youkai forward.

She stumbled into Mima and the two of them fell over, which I used to step over them. Mima glared at me, but before she could push Yuuka off, I stepped onto her face. She growled in pain as I put all of my weight into my right foot. But I had forgotten Yuuka.

The Flower Youkai grabbed my right ankle, pushed me into the air, rose from the ground and caught me, and then slammed me into the ground. I snarled in pain as I freed myself out of the crater, only to find Yuuka still standing above me.

She glared down at me, but then stepped away from me, made room for Mima. She knew that this was Mima's fight, huh? Was this some kind of honor thing? What a load of crap! There was no honor when it came to Mima, and she would only fight without rules! As such, there was no way than to break the rules as well to win!

As Mima stepped over me, her right fist glowing again, I was already prepared and threw an orb of negative energy at her. It hit her right into the face and made her stumble backwards, which I in turn used to kick her legs away, resulting in her falling onto her back.

Yuuka watched as I rose, her enraged expression revealing just how much she wanted to step in to rip me into pieces, but she didn't interfere as I walked past her and stepped onto Mima's right hand. The glow in it perished as I stepped onto it with all my weight, made Mima yell out in pain.

Yuuka watched this with a snarl and wanted to attack my back, but one movement of Mima's left hand and a shield was behind me, stopping Yuuka. "This... is my vengeance!", roared the evil spirit towards her partner in crime. I glanced over my shoulder at Yuuka, watched how her enraged expression turned into one of shock for a few seconds, only to return to the annoyed expression as she turned around and walked towards Nanatsu and Rumia.

I stared down at the evil spirit. "Can't resist me, can you?", I teased as I put even more weight into my right foot. She screamed out and tried to yank her hand out of it's misery, but was unable to. "My plans wouldn't be satisfying unless I get revenge on you personally! You escaped my plans too often, Gekido, and I don't care anymore whether or not I have to be the one to get rid of you!", she growled, struggled.

"Oh, poor Mima. Did I ruin all of your plans?", I chuckled and leaned down a bit. Which turned out to be my mistake. Mima swung her legs up, showed flexibility that I really had to give her credit for, and caught my head between her legs, slammed me into the ground face-first with them. The moment I was no longer holding her down, she rolled onto my back and grabbed me by the hair on the back of my head.

"I planned your death several times, and each time you survived... Guess it's really true what they say: If you want something done, you best do it yourself!", snarled the Akuryou as she slammed my face into the dusty ground, pain shooting through my skull.

I began to struggle against her grip almost immediately, but Mima turned out to be quite strong and didn't let me go, slammed my face into the dirt again. "Damn it!", I shouted the moment that Mima pulled my head up again and I tried to free my arms, which she had caught with her legs, but failed to do so. She slammed my head down again, pulled it up, leaned closer. "So do me a favor and die already, Gekido...", she hissed into my ear with a deadly sweet voice.

**"Meh. I don't feel like dying. Ask me in a century or so."**, chuckled Insanity through my mouth as he took control all of sudden, **"If you are still existing then, that is!"** With that, he threw Mima off him like it had been the easiest thing he had ever done, jumped onto his feet and smirked at the evil spirit, the crimson negative energy in our open arm sizzling and lashing out. It had become even more violent after the whole energy in my body had become unstable again. Not that either I or Insanity minded.

Mima glared at him and sat up, rose her fist and pointed it at us, but Insanity was faster, jumped towards her and grabbed her wrist. He twisted it until Mima screamed, then let go of it and kicked the evil spirit into the stomach and sent her flying with that. The moment that she crashed into her own magical shield, which she had created to stop Yuuka, it shattered. And at the same time, the familiar noise of a spellbreak echoed through the air.

**"Now, Mima..."**, chuckled Insanity as he walked towards her, **"...you asked me if I could do you a favor, right? Sorry to say that I don't want to die, and am not going to be. But I can offer you something else..."** Hi grin became malicious and distorted, twisted and sick as he stopped in his steps. **"How about I do you a favor and show you what color your brain has?"**

_~ Music fades out ~_

* * *

><p>"Hiya!"<p>

Remilia Scarlet glanced over to her loyal gatekeeper. Hong Meiling was standing in front of the gate, fought back to back with Sakuya Izayoi against the horde of undead that tried to invade the Scarlet Devil Mansion. Dio Brando had vanished somewhere in the horde a while ago, the only sign of him still being alive the occasional knives that flew into heaven somewhere in the crowd along a few limbs.

The young vampire mistress couldn't help but remember the time when humans attacked the Scarlet Devil Mansion. That had been centuries ago, but the memory had burned into her mind, lingered ever so often in her darker nightmares. The night that Flandre Scarlet had turned insane...

The same night that Chôzen Gekido had turned into this insane version of himself, had turned into a monster. Was it about to happen again? Was this a flashback of the old days? Remilia couldn't even tell. She knew though, that there hadn't been a storm as the one above their heads that moment. Meiling had mentioned something about a storm goddess that was helping them, but the vampire couldn't care less. Still, she hated the thunder that roared above her head. At least it wasn't raining.

"Onee-samaaaaa~", sung Flandre's sing-song voice, caught her attention. She turned to look over to her younger sister, who stood on top of the mansion. Flandre held Laevateinn in her hands as if she wasn't caring at all about the fact that the weapon was burning. It's fire illuminated the night sky, mixed with the orange of the evening sky, it's sight to behold.

Remilia watched as her younger sister jumped from the roof into a dive towards the air, the burning weapon leaving a trace in the sky. Right before she would have hit the ground, Flandre changed her direction, rushed directly towards her sister, flew through the hordes of undead. Remilia frowned and would've watched her sister a little longer, if not for the undead that attacked her. Swinging Gungnir once, she cut through a whole row of them, then twirled the legendary lance and stabbed it behind her, impaling another undead right through the abdomen.

At that moment, Flandre threw herself at her sister and embraced her, happily laughing as if nothing was wrong, as if all the undead weren't everywhere, invading the mansion's grounds through the gate. Remilia found herself staring past her sister during the hug. Stared in shock as all the undead in between her and the mansion, all of those who had been in Flandre's way, went up in flames and fell into two pieces, slashed cleanly apart in the middle.

"Ojou-sama! Behind you!", echoed Sakuya's voice through the air, and Remilia quickly let go of Flandre, turned around. Above her stood one of the undead. Just as she was about to impale it with Gungnir, gigantic claws ripped through it several times and the thing fell apart, revealing the Jiang-Shi. "Need some help, lady?", chuckled the Chinese vampire as she turned around and went back to back with Remilia.

Flandre had long vanished again, had gone to god knows where. "I'm fine, but thank you.", huffed Remilia as she glared at the undead that came from all sides, swarmed the grounds of the mansion. Some had found holes in the wall surrounding it, while others had broken through it. Some of them even climbed over the walls.

"They seem to have quite a lot of intelligence for a corpse...", muttered the Jiang-Shi behind her, to which Remilia huffed out in a mixture of annoyance and amusement. "Hearing that from a corpse makes me worry a bit.", chuckled the young vampire mistress, exchanging a glance with the Jiang-Shi, "No offense, of course." Hsien-ko just shook her head with a sigh. "Yeah. No hard feelings."

"Duck.", huffed Hsien-ko, and Remilia ducked immediately, the claws of the Chinese vampire slashing over her and through an undead that came too close to the young vampire. "You didn't even have to duck. You're so short, I could've attacked without hurting you.", chuckled the Jiang-Shi. Remilia glared daggers at her. "No offense, of course.", added Hsien-ko with a chuckle, before she turned away again.

The young vampire let out a snarl of disgust, but then decided to aim her anger at the undead again. "I'm not short. You're just freaking tall.", snarled the vampire mistress, though, before she threw Gungnir at a horde of undead and pierced them.

"Hm...", began Hsien-ko as she and Remilia went back to back with one another again after clearing the area around them a little, "...I think once this all is over, I'm taking my leave. I think I overstayed your welcome. Besides, I have to continue my journey. My sister and I, that is."

Remilia glanced over her shoulder at the Jiang-Shi. "That so? I believe I can't stop you then, even though I may add that you are welcome any time.", huffed Remilia, before she summoned Gungnir again, "If this place still exists then, that is!" She threw the spear into the horde near Meiling and Sakuya, giving them at least some peace, since the two of them were surrounded the most.

"To use your words: Hearing that come from the mistress who manipulates fate makes me worry a bit.", chuckled Hsien-ko, before she turned towards the gate. "I'm going further into the horde... They aren't as dangerous to me, since I am pretty much dead myself.", informed the Chinese vampire the vampire mistress, before she indeed charged out of the gate, towards the direction where Meiling and Sakuya were still fighting back to back.

Remilia glared around. Meiling and Sakuya were fighting together, Dio Brando was somewhere in the horde, Hsien-ko following his example, and Flandre was happily charging from one spot to the other as she cut down entire parts of the horde.

The young vampire turned to look towards the mansion, looked for her old friend. She eventually found Patchouli Knowledge on top of the balcony, chanting line after line from her tome. Her familiar, Koakuma, stood behind her, chanting as well.

Remilia knew from past experiences that Koakuma's chanting was to support the spells of Patchouli Knowledge, enhancing them in speed and power. Sometimes, Koakuma's additional spells would create entire new spells, such as fire tornadoes or sand explosions.

Magic never ceased to amaze. Not even vampires.

As such, Remilia wasn't really surprised, and yet amazed, when her old friend extended her hands upwards, a pillar of light shooting into the air. It broke through the dark clouds above, created a giant hole around which the clouds swirled like hungry predators that wanted to fight for their territory, that wanted back the area that the light occupied.

Remilia turned around and stared into the crowd of undead still in front of the gates. And no second too late to witness the effect of Patchouli and Koakuma's magic. The pillar of light hit the ground in a middle of a particular huge crowd of undead and exploded into a gigantic ball of light that enveloped everything.

As Remilia found herself being enveloped in the orb of light as well, as was most of the Scarlet Devil Mansion's grounds, she felt something she didn't want to feel.

It was a bad feeling that something was about to happen. Just a heartbeat too much, a numbness spreading through her body for a second. She shivered, despite it not being cold in particular. A chill went down her spine. And just for a second, an image flashed in front of her inner eye. It was a sunflower. But it's petals were stained with blood.

She didn't know what this image was supposed to mean... But she didn't like the feeling she had. Something bad was about to happen. Something very bad.

* * *

><p><em>Insanity's PoV<em>

_~ Insane enigma against an insane spirit. Music: Danger Gang - Final Dance ~_

**"Too slow!"** "URGH!"

I enjoyed the sight of Mima hitting the ground behind me for another time. That damn she-devil thought she could outsmart me by running towards me, only to vanish and attack my back, huh? Guessing from the fact that I just grabbed her and threw her onto the ground again, that didn't go well.

Man, even at such a moment, my sarcasm never fails me.

Mima got up and glared at me, twirled her crescent staff in her right hand, and then pointed it at me. I rose my arms and crossed them in front of my chest, took the blow as an orb of twilight energy impacted at the height of my torso and exploded. It caused me to slide backwards, but that was pretty much all it did, my arms taking the most damage. Still bearable.

I swung my arms forwards and pointed my palms at Mima, channeled crimson energy through my palms. Mima immediately prepared to block the two orbs of crimson energy, but as they hit her, they exploded into a colorful collection of crimson light and sent her sliding across the ground.

She almost lost her balance, which I used to close in on her, pushed my hand into her face and caused her to topple over. She fell onto her back and I immediately kicked her into her torso, forced her onto her back. **"Enjoying it? The powers we regained?"**, I chuckled and kicked her across the ground.

I watched as Mima rolled over the ground, hit it and bounced off, then rolled for another few yards, before she eventually stopped on all fours, glaring at me like an angry cat. She rose to her feet, then turned them into the ghost tail, and pointed the crescent staff at me again.

As she shot another orb of twilight energy at me, I simply countered with an orb of negative energy, and as the two powers met, a gigantic explosion caused the whole cliff to shake. I didn't expect Mima to move through the explosion, and as such, I was pretty much without defense as her crescent staff slammed down on my head and pushed me into the ground.

The pain didn't really faze me, it was the impact that left me growling as my whole body felt restricted and compressed as I rose from the crater and glared up at Mima, only to have the crescent staff slam into my face, drove it into the ground. "What powers?! You're still just a bug in comparison to me!", screamed Mima as she slammed the crescent staff down on my back, making me wince in pain.

There was only one way to escape this situation...

**"Boiling Blood 'Berserker'!"**, I called out my only spellcard. I didn't even feel Mima's next hit. Instead, I rose, not caring as the repeatedly slammed the staff onto my head. Instead, I rose, brought my right hand upwards, and caught the staff. In shock, Mima stared at me. Not for long, as a well-aimed kick into her stomach made her double over, followed by a swift kick into her annoying face, that sent her flying through the air.

But as if to mock me, my spellcard broke the second. Way too early. I hissed in pain as I suddenly felt the hits of the crescent staff on my back and on my head, the pain actually going as far as forcing me onto my knees for a moment, where I recovered rather quickly.

"You...!", growled Mima as she rose from the ground, hovering above the ground with her ghost tail. The blind anger was easy to notice in her crimson eyes. The crimson of her insane side. "Do you know how far I went just to achieve this kind of power?! Do you know what I have done to myself just to get all of these powers? Just to beat the living crap out of you and to destroy Gensokyo?!", shrieked the Akuryou.

Mima shook with anger, her right hand twitching until she clenched it to a fist. And yet, she was laughing in a twisted way. "Just to be on par with you, I went to the point where I was right on the border between sane and insane, just like you. I went as far as performing a ritual of bonded hears, just like you. I am stronger than you. I am better than you. JUST WHY WON'T YOU REALIZE THAT?! WHY CAN'T YOU JUST ACKNOWLEDGE IT AND DIE?!"

Mima lunged at me, grabbed me by the throat and pulled me into the air, closed her hand around my throat, tried to suffocate me. I grabbed her hand and tried to free myself, but it turned out to be quite hard. Mima's powers had just increased. She was laughing to herself like a madwoman, her free hand gliding across her face, clawing it. _"She's losing it."_, echoed Chôzen's voice through my mind.

**"Doy!"**, I snarled as I pulled my right foot back and swung it forwards. It hit Mima into the face and she let go of me as she reeled sidewards. I fell to the ground and landed on all fours, immediately rose and followed after Mima, my right hand already glowing

She was still laughing as she swung her right fist forwards, twilight energy coursing through it. I ducked under her punch and she just pulled her ghost tail in, making my punch miss. She turned it into legs and placed against my face, pushed off it and landed on the ground before me, her crescent staff slamming down on my head for another time.

"ADMIT IT!", laughed Mima in a high-pitched voice, her whole body twitching as she laughed. I growled and reached out, swung my arm and knocked her legs away, made her fall over. I rose to my feet and kicked her into the side. **"I won't admit something that is a blatant lie!"**, I yelled as I slammed her head down into the ground and snickered.

What came then, I didn't expect at all. Mima growled out loud and struggled for a moment. But then, she just melted into the ground, turned into a black and yellow goo that looked a lot like the smoke that the undead vomited upon being slashed or "killed". I watched in shock how she turned around as she became goo, her cruel and malicious face, the disgusting smirk still on it, being the last thing I should see of her before she vanished in the ground.

Next moment, something slammed down on my back and I found myself lying on the ground with my whole body aching like mad. Turning around so that I was laying on my back, I found Yuuka Kazami standing above me, smirking sadistically as she stepped away from me.

I growled as I rose, snarled at her and her goddamn parasol. Once I was on my feet, I stared at her, then past her. Rumia and Nanatsu were running towards us, serious expressions on their faces. Then, I turned to Mima. And instantly wished I had done so sooner.

The crescent staff impaled my chest. I groaned out, hissed as a sensation shot through me that felt like electrocution. All of my muscles went numb. My sight was fading. And then, I felt how Mima twisted her crescent staff, turned it, laughing maniacally. She turned it. Once. Twice. Thrice.

And then, everything became black while I heard Chôzen calling out for me. _"Insanity...! Insanity, respond! What is going on?! Where are you going?!"_

_~ Music stops ~_

* * *

><p><em>Chôzen's PoV<em>

With a sudden jerk of the body, I was in control again. Mima pulled the crescent staff out of my chest, snickered to herself as she brought distance between me and her. I didn't think of defeating her that moment. The way Insanity had retreated into the back of my mind had made me worry instantly. He had been going without a reason. He had just been fading away!

"What have you done to him?!", I bellowed at the evil spirit, clutching my chest, calling out to my insane side in my head over and over again. "I? I just locked him away. He won't interfere for a while. I hope that will teach him to get in between me and my plans!", laughed the evil spirit, leaning the staff onto her shoulder. "Now, it's just you and me again, Chôzen...", she breathed, licked over her lips in a sick way. It was almost as if she tasted my blood.

"You damn...!", I snarled, but Mima just chuckled and twirled her crescent staff. "It's just you and me... But there is someone who is very eager to meet you... you three.", she whispered, swung her right hand. Immediately, Yuuka moved behind her, a sadistic smirk on her lips as Mima rose her right hand. "Come forth, my servants! It's time to play!", screamed the evil spirit.

Nanatsu and Rumia stood behind me, each with their weapon drawn and ready to slash anything that came forth. But what Mima really summoned scared the crap out of me and my two wives.

Three shapeless beings rose from the ground, just blobs of darkness, nothing more. Their red eyes pierced into our souls as they stared. And then, they changed their shape. Turned into perfect replicas of Nanatsu, Rumia and me.

_**"She didn't really...?!"**_, shouted my Flame-soul. I could only stare myself as the three replicas swayed from side to side, sick grins on their faces. "I'll let you have some fun as I destroy Gensokyo!", laughed Mima as she rose her arms, "Let's mix this up a little!" Before I knew what Mima meant, I found myself enveloped by a big, black cloud of smoke.

I had to cough as I breathed it in, closed my eyes as the smoke burned in my eyes, brought tears forth. When the smoke finally cleared, I stared at the three replicas. Only was I not facing into Mima's direction anylonger. I stood beneath her.

_**"...Chôzen?"**_, asked my Flame-Soul as it hovered above the perfect replica of me. As I saw him hovering there, I knew what had just happened. Mima had switched our positions with the replicas. Maybe she had not. The only problem that I had that moment was that I no longer knew which Rumia and which Nanatsu was the right one.

...You've got to be kidding me! This seriously was a low one!

"Chôzen? What did just happen?", asked the Nanatsu standing aside the Chôzen replica. "Mima just messed around with us.", I replied in perfect synchro with the fake Chôzen. And I stared in shock at him. Just for a second, the copy smirked devilishly at me, but then copied my shocked expression. "Put your weapons away...!", I snarled and stepped forwards. "...Mima just messed with our positions.", finished the other Chôzen.

Almost immediately, both Nanatsus and both Rumias sheathed their weapons, let out displeased snarls as they glared at each other. "She's really pulling a low one this time...", hissed the Rumia aside me. I sent her a glance as I dismissed Alastor. The other Chôzen repeated my action almost immediately. Damn it...!

I knew who I was, and I knew that the other Chôzen was a fake. The problem was that I did not know which Nanatsu and which Rumia was the right one... And even if one of them won, there was no way to tell if she was the real one or not. This would be a real problem...!

With the Flame-Soul hovering above our heads, it was me who attacked first. I just swung my left arm backwards and hit the Nanatsu aside me. "Hey, Chôzen, you know you're just hurting me, right?! I'm the real one!", hissed the Nanatsu to my left. I glared at her, and then at the Nanatsu who had talked before, the one that stood aside the other Chôzen. "Get rid of that fake!", hissed the Nanatsu that stood there.

Damn it...! This would be one heck of a problem!

_~ Luck is the only ally you have! Chôzen, Nanatsu & Rumia vs. Replicas! Music: The Last Story - Evil Beasts ~_

Hell broke loose the moment that everyone around me began to move.

The fake Chôzen attacked the Rumia to my right, and I was almost sure that she was the real one, but then, she attacked me, laughing madly as she tried to hit me into the face with her right fist. I wasn't so sure after I avoided her attack. But then again, it could've been her mistaking me for the fake one. Or I was mistaking her for the real one.

The problem was that the real one and the fake one looked exactly alike. Mima had truly done her best to create these things! How could we best oppose them? How could we find out if our opponent was friend or foe? They looked all the same!

One Nanatsu attacked the other, which just blocked the incoming fists, grabbed the wrists of the attacking Nanatsu, and twisted them around. I caught the fake Chôzen's kick with my hands and pulled on his leg, made him fall onto the ground. Immediately, I stepped over him and punched him into the face, let him fall onto his back.

I was about to sat onto him to pin him down when one of the Nanatsus impacted with my side and sent me falling off the fake Chôzen. "Off Chôzen, you bastard!", roared Nanatsu. "Nana, it's me!", I shouted. But Nanatsu just sneered. "That's what the fake one would say as well! How about you tell me something only you can now?!", she growled.

Before I got the chance to ask her what exactly she had on her mind, one of the Rumias pulled her off me and threw her into the air. "Got you, impostor!", she shouted. I growled as I rose to my feet and grabbed Rumia by her shoulders. "My queen is...?!", I hissed. "Alice.", replied the Rumia without hesitation, but apparent confusion. Immediately, I kicked her into her stomach and her threw into the air.

Before I could get another chance to attack her, the black mist surrounded us again, and as it vanished, I stood where I had faced the three copies first. I stood in between Nanatsu and Rumia again, stood opposed to three perfect copies of us. Question was, however, which of them was a replica, and which one not. Only one thing was for sure: The Chôzen in front of me wasn't the right one. I was.

_"Damn it, this isn't working at all! Even questioning the other one is futile if Mima keeps on switching our locations around like that...!"_, shot through my head as I glared around and stared first at the two women aside me, and then opposed to me. With them all not believing either me, or the other Chôzen, I couldn't attack him without someone getting in the way. This was going nowhere and we would be losing!

_**"Don't lose. Do not let yourself be distracted and deceived! There has to be a way!"**_, echoed the Flame-Soul's voice through my head. I looked at him. _"How did you know that I was the real one?"_, I send back. _**"I did not. I am sending those messages to all of you."**_, was the reply. Shit, so he couldn't help as well...

Insanity was locked. My Flame-Soul was deceived, just like we were. The only one who would... Wait a second! What if she didn't know? What if Mima herself did not know which Chôzen was the right one? What if she didn't know if Rumia was a copy or not? And the same with Nanatsu?

It would mean that she would truly just random our locations every time. This wasn't exactly an advantage, but it also wasn't a disadvantage. If anything, it was a chance. How, I had yet to find out, but it would definitely give us an opening once the time was due...

But first off, I had to find out which Nanatsu and Rumia belonged to me, and which were just the doppelgangers. If I would find out which of them belonged to me without...

...Ah, you know what, screw it. I think I just got an idea how to cut through this crap.

When everybody began to move again, I darted right at the fake Chôzen and watched out for any Nanatsu or Rumia that may try to interfere with my attack. When one of the two Rumias broke away to attack me, I danced around her attack, grabbed her by the neck, and threw her at the replica of me, actually not caring if it was the real Rumia or not. Sounds cruel, but it was for a greater purpose.

With the fake Chôzen on the ground and at least one Rumia with him, I glared to my left and found the two Nanatsus fighting each other with their fists, and upon turning right, I found the other Rumia charging at me. Falling backwards when she jumped at me, she soared past me and hit the two Nanatsus, fell to the ground with them. This gave me the chance I needed.

I saw the evil glint in Mima's eyes as I turned to her, but before she could lift her right hand to summon the black mist again that would swap our positions, I pushed myself off the ground and charged at her. She rose her arms to defend herself, but I grabbed them and pulled on them, destroyed her defense, and punched her into the face.

The evil spirit reeled backwards in midair, growled at me, but then lost her balance and fell backwards. And landed right on Yuuka.

With the two of them on the ground, I glared back to the real threat at hand: The replicas.

And I finally found their only flaw, Mima's dark magic no longer hiding it.

I fell to the ground aside the two Nanatsus, which were on their feet again, rammed my elbow into the face of one, then grabbed her by the back of her hair and swung her around, then pushed her against the fake Chôzen that had just been about to launch itself at my back.

"Nanatsu, it's me!", I snarled as I stepped backwards aside the beauty with the dark secret. "Again: How do I know?!", snarled my first wife. I was sure it was her. I knew it was her. Because of one flaw. "The eyecolor! The eyecolor of the doppelgangers doesn't change! It's still red!", I snarled as I nodded towards the fake version of me, which just untangled itself from the fake Nanatsu.

Indeed, their eyes were glowing red.

"I see! But why didn't they before?", asked Nanatsu, glancing towards me. "Because I distracted Mima. She could no longer user her magic to hide their only flaw.", I replied as the Shinigami and I went back-to-back. "Alright then. But there's still one problem...", she whispered. I glanced over my shoulder at her. "Which one?", I asked. "Rumia."

I followed Nanatsu's gaze and found the two angel of death, their swords sliding across one another, sparks flying up into the air. "Damn it, I told her not to use Tyrfing! Of course the doppelganger would do so too...!", I growled. "We have a far greater problem! Look at their eyes, Chô!", hissed Nanatsu.

Looking at Rumia's eyes, then at the other Rumia's eyes, I found my eyes widen in shock and realization. Rumia's eyes were red. And so were that of the doppelganger. Despite it's flaw being revealed, there was no way to differ between Rumia and the fake one!

"Oh fuck.", I hissed in anger as I glared towards the fake Chôzen walking towards me. "I have to agree... We might have a real problem there.", whispered Nanatsu, staring down her copy. "We have to care about that later, I fear... For now, we have to take care of these two before Mima can hide their flaws again.", I growled.

"Right. Do you think she has more of those in store?" I shook my head. "No. I know Mima well enough to know that Mima is proud of her creations. So proud that she'd never believe them to fail. That's why I don't think she'd prepare more than one for each of us. Her only mistake.", I replied.

"So you say Meiling-san was right? Mima's only fault and her only weakness is her pride?", asked Nanatsu. "She was. Even though I think there are more weaknesses Mima has. Not like we can exploit them as much as the one regarding her pride."

At this moment, the fake Chôzen summoned Alastor and tried to slash me, which I avoided by sidestepping and summoning Alastor myself. I threw the blade of guilt and it's chains wrapped around the replica of me, held it in place and bound it's arms to it's sides.

I stepped in front of the replica and grabbed it's head, pushed it backwards so that it lost it's balance, and then punched my right fist into the side of it's cheek, leaving back a cut on it as the barbs on my bony fist cut through it's skin.

Instead of blood, darkness poured out of the replica's skin. I kneed him into the stomach and dismissed Alastor, the chains leaving with him. Once the replica was free, I punched him again, my right fist cutting through his cheek again as he stumbled backwards.

And then, with a last motion, it was over. Alastor had reappeared, had materialized. Right through the fake Chôzen's head. Right in between his eyes.

I watched as the replica of me twitched once. Twice. And then, it's skin peeled off from the head first. "Con-connection... terminated...!", growled the fake Chôzen in a dark voice as it's skin fell off, revealing nothing but a shadow. And that shadow fell apart into dark blue mist, which perished in the wind.

As I watched the dark blue mist perish, I thought about it's words for a few seconds, but ultimately came to the conclusion that he was referring to a connection to Mima. Putting it aside as that, I remembered that there were two more replicas.

"CHÔZEN!", squealed Nanatsu's voice, and my hair immediately stood on the end. I twirled around, let my eyes dart around in hope to find Nanatsu. I did find her as something hit my right foot. I looked down. My breath stopped.

To my feet lay Nanatsu's head, her expression that of utter shock, her eyes wide and her mouth open in a terrified, never ending scream... Until it's lips moved, forced out last words.

"Connection... terminated...!"

Then, the head burst apart into darkness. And I let out a relieved sigh. "I took care of this one as well.", spoke Nanatsu, the real Nanatsu, as she stepped up to me, Shi no Taizai leaned onto her right shoulder. Behind her, the headless body of the fake Nanatsu burst apart into dark blue mist, which faded in the wind.

And without another word, both Nanatsu and I turned towards Rumia and her doppelganger. We both didn't know which one was which, both of them showing incredible skill and strength when it came to fighting with the cursed blade known as Tyrfing.

"What now? We got of two of them... Should we interfere with those two?", asked Nanatsu, nodding towards the two Rumias. I shook my head. "That is Rumia's fight. And I trust her.", I replied, closing my eyes. "Mima must be desperate."

"You think so?", asked my first wife as she glanced over to Mima and Yuuka, which stood in a safe distance from us. "Yeah. Mima just played one of her last trump cards." "Why do you think it was one of her last ones, Chôzen?"

I opened my eyes again, glared at the evil spirit aside the Flower Youkai. "Simply because of the fact that the doppelgangers were incredibly weak. As soon as we knew which one was a doppelganger, we could defeat it in just a few attacks. In other words... The entire advantage of the doppelgangers was their ability to deceive us.", I explained, narrowing my eyes at Mima.

"You're right. As soon as they were revealed... As soon as Mima could no longer hide their only flaw, it was incredibly easy to fight them...", muttered Nanatsu silently, "So their only advantage was really just their ability to deceive us, playing us out against one another...!"

I nodded, then stepped past her towards the evil spirit and the Flower Youkai. Nanatsu followed me immediately. "Do you think you can stand up against Yuuka on your own for a while? At least until Rumia finished her battle against the replica?", I asked. Nanatsu nodded. "No problem. Make sure that you finally defeat Mima, though..."

I glanced towards her, noticed the mysterious and desperate tone in her voice as her gaze turned to meet mine. We weren't stopping. We still walked towards the evil spirit and her partner in crime. I didn't even stop as Nanatsu finished her sentence. "...And don't forget: Rumia and I, we... We are always ready to give you our powers. Our link is open... Feel free to absorb power from us as you need. That is the reason you and Rumia performed the ritual of bonded hearts after all, right?"

Nanatsu's genuine smile didn't seem to fit into the dark events that had taken place, and yet conveyed the meaning incredibly well. She was ready to make the ultimate sacrifice just for me. She was ready to give all of her powers to me just so I could...

...I couldn't. But I couldn't tell her. I couldn't tell her that I was not ready to make such a sacrifice. I couldn't lose somebody else. Not after what had happened to Shinki, the woman I had always seen as my mother.

But what I really couldn't tell her was... That I had long made my decision. Mima was to end that night by my hands. Once she was too weak to fight me anymore, once her will was broken and she could not fight against my powers of negation anymore... Then it would happen. No matter at what price.

I closed my eyes as I averted my gaze and turned to Mima again. I opened them, kept all of my rage and my anger within. This time, she would not be able to avoid me. Not anymore.

There was no way that she could have another trump card. Not after the disappointment her former one had been. I was sure she had one or another dirty trick up her sleeve... But she wouldn't escape me anymore.

As Nanatsu twirled Shi no Taizai and readied it yet another time, I summoned Alastor without another interruption. And as Yuuka stepped past Mima and towards Nanatsu, both Mima and I just rose our upper lips and let out a heavy snarl.

_~ Music fades out ~_

* * *

><p>"Squad A, turn and swoop down on them! Squad B, air support! Rock their world!", commanded Aya Shameimaru as she moved her arms around, gestured two squads, each of them consisting of nine tengu, to move. Squad A was armed with sword and shield, while Squad B consisted of tengu that each held a large and quite heavy rock.<p>

Momiji observed this from a distance. Or actually, from below. She and her small army of white wolf tengu stood atop the waterfall hiding the entrance to the tengu village, while Aya and her forces flew above them.

The white wolf tengu let her gaze trail down to the foot of the mountain. The undead that she had seen earlier had already arrived there and were climbing the mountain. But Momiji wouldn't let them through. She was a warrior within, lived to defend.

Nonetheless, despite the seriousness of the situation, the white wolf tengu just couldn't get her thoughts away from Aya. The black-haired news reporter that flew high in the air above her was so different, wasn't anything like she was usually.

There was no cheery, playful reporter that tried to pry into everyone's business. No perverted, laid-back woman that would just live for the thrill of getting another scoop. This wasn't Aya. This couldn't be Aya.

Above her flew no reporter. Instead of Aya, Momiji couldn't help but see a warrior. A general. A leader. A tactician. Aya showed incredible skills for someone who appeared to be playful and laid-back. The seriousness she emitted, the power she radiated, in addition to the well-thought-out strategy that Momiji could only compliment...

...Who was this woman?

"Squad C! I expect you to round the enemy and attack from behind! They are just mindless puppets, they would not suspect an attack from behind! Squad D and E, support them, but don't attack at the same time! Come from a different angle, but make sure that you don't get into the way of Squad C!", shouted Aya as she gestured to three new groups.

It was that very moment that Momiji couldn't help but feel respect for the reporter, no matter how weird that sounded, even in her thoughts. All the time, she had only seen a lazy, irresponsible person in Aya Shameimaru... Maybe she had to overthink her whole opinion of the reporter. No, not maybe. She definitely had to.

After all of this was over, and Momiji swore that to herself, she had to get to know the reporter and current general way better. Had Lord Tenma not mentioned that Aya had been fighting during the last war? Her, of all people? And where did she even get the leadership skills from?

Momiji just had to know. And maybe, she'd even learn the one or other thing from Aya. From Aya, of all people! That thought sounded so sick and wrong in her mind, and yet it was the truth: Aya was a warrior. Just like her. No. Even more of a warrior than her. At least when it came to it.

Momiji had, undeniably, the blood of a warrior flowing through her. She lived her every second to guard the tengu society. As such, she had trained her swordsmanship and close combat each and every day, aside from the moments she was playing Shogi against the kappa.

Aya was not such a person. She wasn't much a warrior in her free time, chased after stupid rumors and people all over Gensokyo to write stories about them she often made up herself. And yet, as war called, Aya seemed to be a warrior behind her playful and lazy facade, a serious person.

How could Momiji not have noticed, despite all the years that Aya had bugged and annoyed her? She had felt that Chôzen was a warrior much like her upon first seeing him. She had felt the same as she first met Youmu Konpaku. Why did she never feel it around Aya? Was she that good at hiding it?

And even worse... Why did Momiji feel this weird sensation as she looked at Aya? Why was this serious Aya, that led the tengu forces with incredible strategy... turning her on?

"Lady Inubashiri!", exclaimed a white wolf tengu and pulled Momiji out of her thoughts. Immediately, Momiji focused on hiding her blush, which she did incredibly well. She had gotten used to it over the years, had learned how to keep her emotions hidden.

The white wolf tengu that had called out to her pointed past her towards the foot of the mountain, and Momiji looked over there. Battle had begun, tengu and undead creating a mess of living and dead beings, swords hitting bones and rocks smashing in heads.

Few of the undead poured out of the crowd, continued their way up the mountain. And Momiji knew that their job had begun. "Forwards! Do not let them take our land from us! This is tengu territory!", shouted Momiji as she pulled her sword and pointed towards the crowd of approaching undead.

The sound of hundreds of blades being pulled at the same time echoed throughout the air, followed by the white wolf tengu storming past Momiji and jumping down the cliff, landing in front of the waterfall, then charging at the invading army.

Momiji herself was the last one to jump down. She landed in front of the waterfall on a small rock, pushed herself off it and landed in between three of the undead, brandished her sword and cut through them. With a last groan, the corpses fell to the ground and vomited black and yellow smoke that dissolved in mere seconds, but the white wolf tengu had already moved and jumped deeper into the war that had begun.

Her sword cut open one of the undead from it's head down, and as she kicked it, the undead fell over, pulling two of it's companions down with it. When Momiji glared over her shoulder, she found one of the undead stumbling towards her. Before Momiji had to turn around, though, one of her fellow white wolf tengu appeared in her vision and cut the undead apart.

After sharing a short nod with the other white wolf tengu, Momiji turned her attention back to the remaining undead. Rising her sword to her side, Momiji focused on a spot that looked quite promising, and then rushed towards it. Swinging her sword three times as she charged, she cut through a few of them, reached the spot she had focused on, and twirled on the spot, rose her blade, cut through the undead all around her.

But as she stopped, she realized her mistake. The undead were not just undead, and while they were certainly not exactly smart like Aya had mentioned, they weren't 'just' puppets either. So as they all turned to her, seeing her as the greatest threat, she could gasp in surprise.

Immediately, Momiji rose her sword and swung it in a horizontal slash, cutting through the ones in front of her, before she turned around and attacked the ones that had been behind her. When an arm reached past her head and tried to strangle her, Momiji turned her sword around and held it backhanded with her right and thrusted it past her own body into the undead.

As it fell to the ground, it's arm sliding across her shoulder, Momiji let out a feral growl and twirled around. She let go of her sword for about a second as she turned, the momentum turning the blade around. As Momiji caught it again, it was back to it's original position and she carried it as usual with both hands again.

No moment too late, she swung the blade again and let it cut through another four undead. As she slashed, she glared over her own shoulder and found more of these reanimated corpses staggering towards her. She knew she was surrounded and that she couldn't hold her position forever. The other white wolf tengu were nowhere near her, fought the crowd from the sides rather than from within like her.

She had been careless, she admitted that. Because of her carelessness, she had brought herself into an unfortunate position... She should've stuck with the other white wolf tengu instead of rushing into the horde like that.

She would go down because of one fault. Or so she thought. Until it happened.

Just as Momiji cut through a few more enemies, she suddenly felt a back being pressed against hers. For a split second, Momiji feared that the undead had finally swarmed her, but as she felt the warmth that radiated from the other body, she knew that the one behind was alive.

The warrior couldn't help but relax somewhat, knowing that she was not alone. The warmth of someone alive made the white wolf tengu relax in the middle of the undead. She knew was not alone in this cold ocean of death and dark magic. She had backup.

Momiji moved, slashed through her opponents. Behind her, she heard the growls and screams of more undead as they returned to their dead state. Momiji swung her blade down, let it cut through another particularly tall undead, took a step forward and stepped onto one undead's foot. Moving her arm, she thrusted her elbow into the side of that undead and watched as it's body broke in the middle, the weight on it's foot preventing it from stumbling backwards.

Taking two steps back at once, Momiji's back met that of the other fighter. It was also that moment that Momiji noticed that she was panting, and yet, she didn't feel exhausted. Not too much, at least. Her sword at her side, pointing at the undead that stumbled towards her, she swallowed the knot in her throat.

"We're surrounded, but I think we're doing fine. I managed to get get some space on this side.", informed Momiji the other fighter, which successfully held the undead off on her side, as Momiji could clearly hear. "I think we shouldn't stay here, though. We should get out of this crowd. We're having a clear disadvantage here."

At this moment, Momiji turned to glare over her shoulder, since none of the undead in front of her would reach her during the next seconds. And as Momiji saw the person behind her, the person she had fought back to back with, her eyes were popping out of her head.

"Duck!", exclaimed Aya Shameimaru over her shoulder at Momiji, and the white wolf tengu complied immediately, despite not understanding any of this or believing her eyes. Aya leaned back until the world was upside-down for her and her back was leaned onto Momiji's, then swung her hauchiwa fan (1). The winds that were whirled up broke through the crowd of undead and opened a long path in front of Momiji.

"Go! I'll be behind you!", exclaimed Aya as she rose and swung the fan again, scattering the undead before her, "Don't hesitate!" Momiji rose and stared at her fellow tengu, which she saw in a completely different light than before. "But Aya...!", she countered, which got rewarded by a smirk from Aya.

"Hesitation in battle will kill you, lad. And it will not be just your death, either. Do not fear risking your life. If you do, you are no tengu!", shouted the general of the tengu forces before she turned away, swung her hauchiwa fan, creating wind sickles which cut through an undead like a hot knife through butter, much to Momiji's surprise and shock.

But then, the white wolf tengu nodded, the newfound respect and a deep running trust towards the reporter giving her all assurance she needed as she turned away and charged through the still open path towards the other white wolf tengu again.

It wasn't until she had reached them that she looked back at Aya, only to find the newsreporter-turned-general following right behind her, smirking in her usual, playful way as she took into the air. "Come on, Momiji! Show me that spirit of yours! Show me that you are worthy to be called a tengu! Do not hesitate. Do not fear. Look into the future that is right ahead, do not let yourself be consumed by darkness. Only then can we win this."

The white wolf tengu locked her gaze with that of the newsreporter and felt an unknown warmth spreading through her body. Aya's words awoke something inside her, something far greater than just her warrior spirit. As such, Momiji nodded without any regret or seconds thoughts. She turned around and stared at the undead that still tried to break through their defense. But they wouldn't.

Momiji didn't care as thunder rolled across the sky. The storm had picked up intensity. It's center was traveling above their heads towards the cliff where Chôzen fought the battle over Gensokyo's future. But he wasn't fighting alone. Everyone in Gensokyo was fighting for it.

"Yasaka-sama has arrived!", echoed the voice of a tengu above, and Momiji looked over her shoulder for a second, locked gazes with the blue-haired woman that stood atop the waterfall and looked down at them. And Momiji felt relief washing over her, especially as Kanako Yasaka extended her arms towards the horde of undead, followed by a bolt of lightning frying a lot of them.

"We're saved!", cheered another tengu. "Don't let your guard down, though!", roared Aya above Momiji's head, "We are not done yet! Show Yasaka-sama how much we love Youkai Mountain and Gensokyo! Show her how much faith we have in her! She has heard our pleads for help, and yet we shall not entirely just rely only onto her! We tengu are proud, and we will not go down without a fight! Everyone, back up Yasaka-sama!"

Momiji felt how these words ignited a flame of hope within her, a ray of light in the darkness. And she knew that she wasn't the only one to feel it. Despite all the negative feelings within them, all the despair and doubts, there was a small light remaining, the will to prevent the changes of Mima's final step. Gensokyo shouldn't change. They all knew that. And until their last breath, they'd fight for exactly that...

* * *

><p><em>Rumia's PoV<em>

_~ The battle is on! Music: All ends - With me ~_

**"Damn you!"**, I roared, my voice distorted by my insane side as we still fought the replica of me. One short glance towards Nanatsu and Chôzen revealed to me that they were fighting their very own battles of life and death. Mima and Chôzen were in midair, exchanging blows with Alastor and the crescent staff, took the hits of the other only to repay it immediately.

At the same time, Nanatsu and Yuuka struggled over dominance, Nanatsu sitting on top of Yuuka, Shi no Taizai's hilt in front of the Flower Youkai's face. While the first fight was clearly a fight of equals, the second fight, that of Yuuka and Nanatsu, was clearly just a clear fight of nothing but raw power. Both of them had physical strength exceeding that of normal Youkai by far. It was only a matter of time until one of them had no such strength left. And I really hoped that it wouldn't be Nanatsu...!

As a sharp pain shot through my shoulder, followed by a high-pitched, malicious cackle, I turned towards the fake Rumia again. Her fake Tyrfing stuck in my right shoulder, it's chains curled around the laughing fake's arm. And I finally saw my chance there.

I rose my left hand and grabbed the fake Tyrfing, smirked even as I pulled it out of my shoulder, the pain going past me almost unnoticed. The sick excitement was back, my insane side seducing me into bloodlust once more. It knew it would never get control over me. But since we had an agreement, that wasn't necessary. All I had to do was to allow it control and influence in situations as these.

**"Checkmate."**, I chuckled, yanked on the chains with all my power. The fake Rumia gasped aloud, but it's gasp turned into a pained scream as it's arm got ripped off as I pulled, darkness pouring out of the remains of it's arm. I yanked on the fake chains of bloodlust again, pulled with all my might. And this time, the chains broke. In the end, they were nothing but fakes, not anywhere as sturdy as the original ones.

The one-armed replica of me stumbled backwards, shrieked and stumbled, threw it's head back and cried aloud in it's pain. But it wasn't over there. As I pulled on the chains, let go of them and caught the fake Tyrfing with my left hand, I immediately felt the bloodlust rise again.

Charging forwards, the real Tyrfing in my right hand with the chains of bloodlust curled around my right arm, and the fake Tyrfing in my left hand with it's fake and broken chains dragging over the ground behind me, I focused on the replica of me. This would be so much fun! I'm not into self-mutilation or anything, even though it is an aspect of what I represent, suicide...

I stopped in front of the still staggering, fake Rumia, stared into it's glowing eyes for a second. They were as clear as a mirror, which led me to the conclusion that these replicas were actually reflections, but I honestly couldn't care less.

Swinging the fake Tyrfing up, I enjoyed it as it met resistance and cut through it. The replica stumbled backwards, it's front bursting open, darkness spilling out. Immediately, I swung the real Tyrfing up, which cut through the replica's front again.

I brought my knee up and the replica doubled over as it hit the it's stomach. I threw the fake Tyrfing high into the air, it's chains rushing after it into the heaven. Right after that, I twirled 360° degrees and brought the real Tyrfing down on the back of the replica, it's sharp edge cutting into the fake's back.

Pulling my knee up again and slamming the fake's head on it, the momentum caused it to stumble backwards, holding it's forehead. I switched Tyrfing from my right hand into my left, despite the chains being curled around my right arm, pushed darkness energy into my right fist. And with a single, powerful uppercut, the fake Rumia was thrown into the air.

I pushed myself off the ground and followed the replica, aimed and slashed Tyrfing through it's left side as I passed it. Above the fake, I grabbed the fake Tyrfing and held the two Tyrfing together, their blades pointing down. Glancing below me, I found the fake Rumia already descending, darkness pouring out of the stump of an arm and it's open chest.

And I aimed. I fell. I hit.

The ground and cracked as we impacted, a shriek of terror echoing through the air as the fake Rumia stared right ahead. It's eyes were empty. It's mouth was open in a never ending scream. Darkness was dripping out of it's chin. And was running down her forehead and face.

"Connection... ter-terminated...!"

Slowly, I stepped off the fake, closed my eyes and rolled my neck. The sick cracking noise that took the tension off my upper back was relieving and satisfying. But what was even greater was the sight of the fake Rumia dying away.

Both Tyrfing impaled her head from above, stabbed right through it, came out of it's chin and impaled the ground.

Taking a deep breath of relief, I stepped towards the fake again. Placing my right hand around the true Tyrfing's hilt, I pulled the blade of bloodlust out of the fake's head, watched as even more darkness poured out of the fake, which slowly began to dissolve.

"RUMIA!"

Nanatsu's terrified scream made me freeze in terror. Immediately, I twirled around, found Nanatsu on the ground at Yuuka's feet, the parasol of the Flower Youkai laying on the ground aside her. Yuuka stood above her with Shi no Taizai in her hands, which she held above her head, aimed it at Nanatsu... She was going to impale her with her own weapon!

I had to act fast, but knew I wouldn't be there in time. And even worse, Chôzen and Mima were struggling, totally oblivious to the other fights around them. They were completely lost in their hatred for one another. So how was I going to save Nanatsu? I didn't even have time to think!

...I would have to rely on my hope and luck again...

Letting go of Tyrfing, I reached behind me and pulled the fake Tyrfing out of the dissolving replica's head. It would only be a matter of seconds until the fake blade would dissolve as well, but it would serve it's purpose for a last time. Even if a little... different than usual.

I swung the fake blade with my right hand, aimed and prayed, then let go of it. Much to my relief, the fake Tyrfing did not spin as it flew, it's course straight. That was the first good thing. And the second one was that it did not miss.

The Flower Youkai swung down the scythe, laughed maniacally... Until the laughter distorted into a scream of pain.

Nanatsu screamed as her own scythe was about to impale her face, screamed as it came closer and closer... And she stopped as the scythe hit.

The ground right aside her head.

Only then, the moment that I saw that Nanatsu was alright, I stopped holding my breath. I hadn't even realized I had stopped breathing after throwing the sword.

Glaring at Yuuka, I watched as the Flower Youkai pulled the fake Tyrfing out of her right shoulder. Her expression was something in between shock and disbelief, but it changed to blind anger as she broke the fake sword with just her left hand and threw it onto the ground, where it finally dissolved. Looking up from Yuuka's bleeding shoulder to her enraged eyes, which were focused on me, I rose the real Tyrfing and began walking towards Nanatsu and her.

Yuuka's upper lip rose into a snarl of disgust. And before either of us knew, Yuuka had reached out and had grabbed a ribbon out of thin air.

I flinched, stopped and took a step back, almost awaited Yuuka's transformation again... But this time, she didn't. Instead, the wind around her picked up, whirled up dust as a sickly, white glow surrounded her. Swinging her left hand once, the ground behind her exploded and sent Nanatsu flying through the air. I almost rushed after her, but when Yuuka swung her left hand again, the ground behind her exploded anew. This time, her parasol was thrown through the air, and Yuuka caught it.

"I have warned you several times now, Shisô.", whispered Yuuka, narrowing her eyes at me, "You have ignored all my warnings, dared to stand up against me and Mima. Now face the punishment."

I rose my right arm, Tyrfing resting within it. **"No way. I'm having too much fun here. Do you know why?"**, I shot back, smirked. Yuuka rose an eyebrow at me. I didn't wait for an answer.** "I'm having fun because Chôzen is getting his revenge. I can feel how satisfied he is whenever he hurts Mima. And as long as his bloodlust is appeased, I'm enjoying this. Satisfaction comes through our link, you know?"**

Yuuka's glare intensified almost immediately, and we both sent a glance towards the fight of Chôzen and Mima. It was scary how much anger and disgust each of their attacks carried. It scared me in particular how much hatred Chôzen put into each slash of Alastor.

Hatred made blind. Hatred distorted reality. Hatred made you strong, but weakened your rationality. That was dangerous enough as it was, but even worse, Chôzen was in possession of great power at that moment. And power corrupted. I knew that best, and I knew that Chôzen did as well.

But I wasn't scared that he would be corrupted. He had long let go of his weakness towards corruption, even though he would never admit that, because it meant that he would admit and realize his own strength, which he definitely did not want. Call him crazy for that, even though I think that he had been told that he was a wimp so often that he began to believe itself, lost all self esteem.

I was not scared that Chôzen would become corrupted by his powers. As I faced Yuuka again for what was hopefully the last time, I reminded myself of one sentence all the time. I kept repeating one sentence in my head whenever the fear of Chôzen becoming corrupt erupted within me.

I would have loved to tell him what I thought of at that very moment, but he was too occupied, and I had to focus on Yuuka. But I whispered it to myself, though, silently wished he would somehow hear it.

"You must be careful to not lose yourself... Power is best used by someone with the strength of heart to wield it.", I whispered in my own voice to myself as I picked up Tyrfing and faced Yuuka, my insane side holding back, "...And I am sure you have that strength of heart, Chôzen. I trust you." (2)

_~ Music fades out ~_

* * *

><p>"Everlasting 'Phoenix's tail'!" "Divine Treasure 'Brilliant Dragon Bullet'!"<p>

Keine Kamishirasawa used her enhanced physical abilities to jump onto a roof, just before a brilliant light enveloped the village's town square. It was combination of flames falling from heaven and colorful rays that filled the space in between, leaving almost no place to move in between. That was the main reason why Keine had moved out of the way. Without spellcard rules, getting in between that combination meant sure death.

As such, Keine wasn't all too surprised when she found the town square empty after the attacks died down. Immediately, the were-hakutaku rose her arms into heaven and began to chant something under her breath, focused on the cleared town square... Which then vanished. Vanished as if it had never been there.

Almost the same moment, Keine saw how a gust of wind blew some ash into her direction, which then ignited, the flame taking the shape of Fujiwara no Mokou as she resurrected after being killed by Kaguya's spellcard. At the same moment, rainbow-colored light gathered aside the burning Mokou and took the shape of Kaguya. She had been killed by Mokou's spellcard.

"Did we do it?", asked Mokou immediately, not even waiting until the fires had extinguished. Kaguya, on the other hand, waited until she had completely regenerated, waited until Mokou had extinguished and looked like herself again, and then glanced towards the "missing" town square. "Apparently so.", she replied to Mokou's question, which Keine confirmed with a nod.

"The town square is cleared and has vanished from history. We can move on to the next area now.", spoke the were-hakutaku, looking over her shoulder towards the school, in which the humans of the village were hiding. "We should go and protect the school. With the town square gone, they will attack the next big location, which happens to be the school.", growled Mokou, putting her hands into her pockets.

Keine and Kaguya watched as Mokou pulled out a small box and flipped it open. Rising the box to her mouth, she closed her lips around a white object that protruded from the box, pulled it out with her mouth alone. Then, after putting the box back into her pocket, the fire-wielding immortal placed the index finger of her right hand on the tip of the object, lighting the cigarette.

She blew a small cloud of smoke almost immediately, closed her eyes as she did so, savored the taste of fire and ash on her tongue. "Let's go.", she breathed without opening her eyes. "Right.", spoke Keine and turned away from her smoking friend. She hated it when Mokou did that, no matter if the cigarettes could damage her body or not. Keine just hated Mokou seeing that. In her eyes, it was rude and annoying, the stench of the cigarettes making her cough. Especially if Mokou kissed her after smoking. Disgusting.

The teacher dropped down from the roof and landed on the street to the school, dashed towards it. At the same time, Mokou and Kaguya walked up to the edge of the roof and looked down. "Hey, you wanna try, miss prissy-princess?", chuckled Mokou, holding the box towards Kaguya.

The immortal princess send her a questioning frown, which made Mokou snicker to herself. "Come on, try it. Keeps ya calm and collected. You can't get addicted to those anyways... Our body regenerates and denies ever having come in touch with drugs and similar."

Kaguya was still frowning, glanced towards the school they were about to protect, only to find Keine standing in front of the doors, glaring left and right as the first undead came out of their hiding places and ventured towards Keine's building.

Shrugging, the princess imitated Mokou's moves and took one of the white objects between her lips and pulled it out. Mokou couldn't hold back a snicker as she saw the princess with the non-lit cigarette in her mouth. Mokou loved the idea of the good girl going bad. It somehow fit Kaguya. After all, the oh-so-proper princess had been exiled from the moon for a reason.

"Need some?", chuckled Mokou as she held a small flame towards Kaguya. The princess shrugged and leaned closer, but playful like she was, Mokou let the flame vanish before Kaguya came even close. "Here. Come and get it.", smirked the immortal of fire as she leaned closer, the cigarette in her mouth glowing stronger than it should. Kaguya chuckled to herself that moment, but leaned in and lit her cigarette on Mokou's.

The immortal of fire almost expected the princess to cough violently like Chôzen had done, but much to Mokou's surprise, Kaguya took a rather deep pull on the cigarette, and then blew the smoke into the cold air of the dusk. "Interesting feeling.", admitted the princess with a chuckle and a knowing smile into Mokou's direction, "Come on, we've got work to do!"

Without another word, Kaguya jumped off the roof and landed on the street below, then slowly walked towards the school, where Keine was already fighting against the horde of undead. "Can't believe it.", muttered Mokou to herself, "Miss prissy-princess goody two-shoes is going bad girl on us."

"Hey, you coming, Moko-tan?", called Kaguya over her shoulder to the fire-wielding immortal, stunning her, "I don't think we got all night this time." Immediately noticing the challenge behind those words, Mokou took a deep pull on her cigarette and ran over the roofs towards the school, only to push herself of the edge of the nearest building. And then, with her hands still in her pockets, the fire-wielding immortal covered her legs in fire and landed atop one of the undead.

Twirling on the spot, one fire-clad foot still on the undead beneath her feet, she hit her other foot into the stomach of another undead in a fire-shrouded front kick. "Stay dead!", she chuckled as she felt how her left foot, the one that had remained on the undead beneath her, sunk through it's chest, having burned through it.

Colorful rays flew past Mokou, impaling and killing undead all around her as Kaguya kept walking towards them in a calm matter, the branch of hourai at the height of her head. "They're too easy, Kaguya. They're totally unlike you.", shouted Mokou as she jumped off the corpse and landed on another one's shoulders, pulling him onto the ground, where she stepped on him.

"Just puppets.", sighed Kaguya, waving her branch around a little to create more colorful rays, "In a way, they are like us... We immortals are undead as well, aren't we? Whenever we die, we just come back... But these guys are really weak compared to us. What a joke."

The teacher remained silent other than grunting and growling in her feral state, did not make an attempt to take part of the conversation of the two immortals. She had no desire to, her mind set on just saving the humans of the village. She didn't have to worry about the two girls she loved... Whenever they died, they came back. Maybe exhausted, but alive. So her worry was entirely about the humans, who she had sworn to protect... She wouldn't let them down.

"Yo, Keine...!", exclaimed Mokou from far to her right, "They're too many to fight them here as long as it is just us three! We should move into the house and kill them once they enter...! That way, we can be sure no one gets in while we are occupied! Besides, we don't have to fight so many at once, since they all need to go through the door!"

The village's teacher thought about Mokou's suggestion for a moment. "Mokou is right, Keine! If we stay here, we can't keep them all away and they will eventually get in!", agreed Kaguya from somewhere to Keine's left. "Alright then! Get to the entrance! But no spellcards inside the school... Unless you want to kill the humans rather than protecting them! Especially you with your fire, Mokou!", growled the teacher as she began to move backwards to the door.

Kaguya was the first one to reach it, but did not open the door. Instead, she remained to the left of the door, shooting more rays into the crowd. Mokou was the next to reach the building, but before she did, her aura flared up and created a gigantic phoenix that rushed into the air. "It's going to crash down in a few seconds! Open the door, Keine!", roared Mokou as she threw a flame towards Keine, which set the undead in front of her ablaze, allowing her to retreat to the door.

The were-hakutaku twirled around and threw the doors open, entered the building first, immediately dashed down the corridor to the last door and threw it open. Immediately, kids began to scream and men went into battle stances, but as soon as they saw that it was Keine in her hakutaku shape, they relaxed. "Did one of them get in here?", growled Keine. Immediately, most of the humans shook their heads.

"That's good...!", growled Keine, glanced over her shoulder into the corridor to see how Kaguya and Mokou were doing, and found the two of them standing in the door to the school, throwing bullets and flames at the undead that came too close to the building.

"Keine-san, Kosuzu is still out there!", screamed a familiar voice, and as Keine turned her head around and stared at Akyuu, who walked towards her. Keine stared at the child of Miare. "Kosuzu? Is she still at Suzunaan?!", shouted Keine. "When I last saw her, she was locking herself in there. I tried to help her, but I was dragged along...!", replied Akyuu.

Keine bit down on her lower lip. They couldn't leave Kosuzu out there... Not with all those undead. It would only be a matter of time until they break into Suzunaan, the book renter of the village. Keine herself couldn't go, she would have to keep the humans calm... So as much as she regretted it, there was only one person that could do the job. And it was not Kaguya, who didn't know the village all too well.

"Mokou!", bellowed Keine over her shoulder, getting the attention of the fire-wielding immortal. "Keine?", asked Mokou, raising an eyebrow. "Kosuzu!", was all that Keine shouted, knowing that it would be enough for Mokou to understand. The fire-wielding immortal bared her teeth and glared back outside, threw another flame into the crowd. "Suzunaan?", asked Mokou. "Yes."

As if on cue, Mokou suddenly shut the door, almost hit Kaguya with it, and then held the door close together with Kaguya. And then, a gigantic explosion echoed through the air, accompanied by the sound of windows shattering. At exactly the same moment, the door that Kaguya and Mokou leaned against broke out of it's hinges and flew through the corridor, hit the wall behind Keine along with Mokou and Kaguya.

Keine glared towards the door frame that was missing it's door, and found that the place in front of the school was empty. The phoenix had impacted and destroyed all undead in a gigantic explosion. "I'm on it! Kaguya, you protect the door!", shouted Mokou as she picked herself up and rushed towards the exit of the school and left the building.

Keine watched as Kaguya picked herself up from the ground and walked towards the door, took a deep pull on the cigarette she still had in her mouth and blew the smoke into the air. "Disgusting.", chuckled Kaguya, but took another pull on it, "But then again, I said the same about Mokou."

The immortal princess glanced over her shoulder at the flabbergasted teacher, chuckled to herself and turned towards the door again. "I know, I know, no smoking in the school...", she giggled and went into a battle stance just as she saw the first undead appearing behind the buildings around her, "...And don't worry, Keine. I'm not planning to keep smoking. But I just need this, just this one time... It keeps me calm, after all."

At the same time, Fujiwara no Mokou was running through one of the village's streets, ignored the broken windows all around her, the phoenix's explosion having broken all the windows at once. Behind her, she heard how undead swarmed the school anew, accompanied by the sound of Kaguya's rainbow bullets. Mokou knew she had no time to waste.

When a small group of undead appeared out of a backstreet, Mokou set her hands ablaze and rushed through them, her burning fingers cutting through them like they weren't even there. When Mokou saw another group stumbling towards her, though, she turned to her right and rushed into a backstreet, not slowing down a little bit.

Instead of following the street, though, Mokou jumped onto a few boxes that stood on the wall to her left, climbed it with a few more jumps, and then held onto the edge of the roof above her. She pulled herself up on it, somersaulted, then picked up speed again and rushed towards the outskirts of the village, towards the direction of the river, where she knew Suzunaan to be. (3)

Since no undead was on top of the roofs, Mokou could put all her strength into running. And since no obstacle was in the way, it took her only a few minutes to reach the outskirts of the village, and Suzunaan came into her view almost immediately. And so did the crowd of undead that tried to break the front door in.

"Damn...", growled Mokou as she set her hands ablaze again. And almost froze when she saw how the door to Suzunaan did break in. She was no second too late.

Mokou landed on the street in front of Suzunaan and disposed of the few undead that didn't get inside yet, then turned to Suzunaan. Kosuzu was in there somewhere. And since Suzunaan was a building and was full of books, Mokou knew that she couldn't use her fire in there.

The fire-wielding immortal entered the book renter the same way that the undead had done, glared left and right, only to find all but one doors closed. This door led into the room Kosuzu was usually sitting in when she deciphered books, even though it was actually used for something else.

Mokou doubted that Kosuzu would be in there. Kosuzu was way too smart to let the door to the room she hid in open, and there was no way that the undead opened the door. Not after they had broken the other door down instead of opening it normally.

Crossing the distance between her and the open door quickly, Mokou shut it as fast as she could. That would trap the undead in there for a while. The question that remained was, though, where Kosuzu hid. The book storage seemed to be the best hiding spot, so Mokou decided to look there first.

She pushed the door open and entered the large room, books stacked up to the ceiling all across the room or piled up aside tables and bookshelves that were already full of them. "Kosuzu?", called Mokou out as she stepped into the room, careful and alerted, almost expecting an undead to appear any second.

The fire-wielding immortal growled to herself when she got no reply, but kept walking anyways, hoped to find the young girl somewhere hidden behind books. "Kosuzu! Come out! I won't hurt you!", shouted Mokou. "It's me, Fujiw...!" "TAKE THIS!"

**SLAP!**

"Oh...?"

From one to the other second, Fujiwara no Mokou's words remained stuck in her throat and she stopped on the spot. It was nothing more than well-trained self-control that stopped Mokou from going into a fit of rage as the book someone had just slammed into her face sled down on it and fell to the ground.

Mokou slowly opened her eyes, ignored her broken nose. She licked over her dry lips once, then looked down at the heavy black tome that lay on her foot, and she ignored her throbbing foot as well as she turned to look to her right.

There, standing on top of a table, was a orange-haired girl in a checkered kimono and a yellow apron with Kosuzu written on the front. Her red eyes were widened and shock and confusion as she eyed Mokou. And then, she took a step back, a sheepish grin adorning her face as she put one hand behind her back and rose the other to her chin and began scratching it uneasily. As she moved, the bells that adorned her twintails made a soft sound.

Mokou took a deep breath to calm herself down, then used the back of her right hand to wipe the blood off her face. Her nose would be healed in a few seconds and the pain wasn't too worse. But the annoyance was the real problem.

"Hi there... uh... Mokou-san...", chuckled Kosuzu uneasily, "What are you doing here?" Mokou took another deep breath and turned away, bowed down and picked up the heavy tome that had just been slammed into her face. Mokou slammed the book down on the table aside Kosuzu with a heavy noise, even though a deadly sweet smile was on her lips.

"Keine sent me to retrieve you. You're the only one that has not retreated into the school building.", hissed Mokou, resting her elbows on the table and her chin on her hands. Kosuzu chuckled uneasily. "Oh. Alright.", smiled Kosuzu wryly.

Mokou decided to keep her anger to herself and she turned around. "Come on. I'll carry you.", she spoke. Kosuzu nodded quickly and climbed onto the immortal's back. "Hold on tight. We need to get back to the school as fast as possible. Kaguya and Keine won't be able to hold those things back forever.", growled the immortal to the girl she gave a piggyback ride.

"Alright.", smiled Kosuzu as she placed her hands on the immortal's shoulders and put her legs around the immortal girl's waist. Mokou nodded, waited until the girl on her back was comfortable. Only then did she run towards the door leading back into the corridor.

But as they entered the corridor, Mokou found several undead outside the door outside. And even worse, the door that Mokou had closed to lock the undead into the other room had been broken down and they came stumbling towards Mokou. "I don't think we'll get out this way! Is there another way out?", growled the immortal as she took a few steps back. "Not really...", whispered Kosuzu.

That moment, one of the undead fell forwards and tried to lunge at Mokou, but Kosuzu let go of Mokou's shoulders, reached into her kimono, and pulled out another heavy tome. She swung it and hit the undead's head, which let out a last groan as it's head was ripped off it's shoulders and hit the wall on the far side of the room, followed by the body falling backwards into the other undead, causing them all to fall to the ground.

"Little girl, you sure pack a punch...", chuckled Mokou as she took a few steps backwards into the book storage, "I'm taking a liking to you!" Kosuzu chuckled a little, but then placed the book back into her kimono and put her hands onto Mokou's shoulders again. "That takes care of those guys, but with the others outside the building, we won't get far. Any ideas?", asked Mokou.

"Not really...", muttered Kosuzu. Mokou huffed and kicked the door to the corridor close, even though it meant that they were trapped in the book storage. Then, the immortal turned around and let her gaze trail through the room. There was no other door in this room, but lots of hiding places with all the books around. They would also make great traps, burying some of the undead beneath those gigantic stacks of books would be easy. Still, that wouldn't help them to get out.

And then, Mokou's gaze fell on a window. She smirked. "Hold on. This is going to be rough."

* * *

><p>Most of the undead turned their gazes to their right when one of the windows shattered all of sudden, a body hitting the ground and rolling on it.<p>

"Are you alright?", hissed Mokou over her shoulder as she got up, the girl still clinging to her back. "I'm fine. What about you?", was Kosuzu's reply as she glanced over Mokou's shoulder. The immortal didn't wait until the undead reached them, instead, she immediately made a run for it.

"I'm fine, don't worry.", replied Mokou, even though she felt several shards in her body, especially her front. At least Kosuzu was fine.

Jumping onto a wooden cart, and then a low roof, Mokou reached the roofs of the village anew. It sure came in handy that she was quite agile. To think that Kaguya had mocked her for years for that, taunted her for her training!

"Is everyone alright?", asked Kosuzu that moment, leaning over Mokou's shoulder again. "As far as I know, yes. Keine mentioned that this tengu woman warned everyone on time.", replied the immortal, silently fuming that she and Kaguya had not even noticed the panic that had been present in the human village. They had been too lost in their own little fight...

Mokou jumped to the next roof and landed on it. Even Kosuzu went quiet as they made their way to the school, and even as the building lay in front of them, Kosuzu did not say a thing.

The immortal jumped off the roof and glanced towards the entrance to the school building, Kaguya standing inside it, doing her best by throwing colorful rays and bullets into the horde. Setting her feet ablaze, Mokou landed on an undead near the entrance, pushed herself off, and landed next to Kaguya. "You found her, I see.", muttered Kaguya, "Bring her in there and then help me!"

Mokou nodded and ran past Kaguya into the school. Mokou opened the door to the room the villagers were in, and found most of them huddled together on the far side of the room, Keine sitting on a desk in the middle of the room. All of them turned towards Mokou as she walked in and turned around, showing everyone the girl she gave a piggyback ride.

Sighs of relief echoed through the room as Mokou placed the young girl on the ground. "Thank you, Mokou...", sighed Keine as she closed her eyes. "No problem. But little missy here sure was fine on her own. She packs quite a punch.", huffed Mokou as she rose and turned towards the door. "I'll help Kaguya at the door."

With that, Mokou left the room and walked through the corridor towards the other immortal. "Leave some for me.", chuckled Mokou as she pushed herself past Kaguya. Once she was outside the building, Mokou set her hands on fire and smirked. "We're doing fine, don't we?" "So far, yes.", replied Kaguya.

But as if fate was mocking them, the sound of breaking glass caused both Mokou and Kaguya to freeze in their movements. It came from the first room on the left side of the corridor. Mokou immediately jumped towards Kaguya. Exchanging a short glance with the other immortal, Mokou walked past Kaguya back into the school building and approached the first door on the left with caution.

She didn't feel exactly comfortable without her fire, but she knew that she couldn't use it inside the building. Too dangerous. So, without her fire, Mokou approached the door carefully, rose her left hand to reach out to the door while she balled her right hand into a fist.

But she never touched the door.

All of sudden, the door flew open and an undead stumbled into Mokou, pushed her against the wall, it's disgusting, bad smelling, cold breath hitting Mokou's face as the fire-wielding immortal put her hands onto the undead's wrists. Immediately, the fire-wielding immortal set her hands ablaze and burnt through the undead's wrists, then pushed it backwards, it's severed hands falling to the floor aside her.

Mokou extinguished the flames surrounding her hands, silently happy that she did not set the house on fire on accident. Luckily, neither Keine nor Kaguya had seen the flames. The fire-wielding immortal took a few quick steps forwards, stepped over the undead that was still on the ground, and brought her foot down on it's torso, turning the undead back into a corpse.

Mokou pulled her foot out of the corpse, bowed down and picked it up. Despite her disgust, disgust not directed at death but rather the fact that this corpse had attacked her just seconds ago, Mokou threw it over her shoulder and carried it over to the window.

...The window!

"Kaguya! They broke through the window!", roared Mokou as she saw another undead's head appear in the broken window. Throwing the corpse on her shoulder at it, Mokou took three steps back into the room and glared left and right. It was the only window in the room, but what if...?!

The sound of breaking glass made Mokou flinch and she turned towards the corridor. "For gods sake!", bellowed Mokou. She turned back towards the window in front of her, another creepy head already in it. Clenching her fists and baring her teeth, Mokou let her gaze trail to the right of the window, where a bookshelf towered. That would serve the purpose!

Quickly crossing the distance between her and the bookshelf, Mokou put her back against the bookshelf and pushed it in front of the window, breaking an arm of an undead off in the process. With the window sealed, Mokou rushed back into the corridor.

"Didn't you hear me?!", snarled Mokou towards the other immortal. "I did! But in case you didn't notice, I can't just leave this spot here!", hissed Kaguya back. Mokou nodded, then turned towards the door the noise of breaking glass had come from and pushed it open.

The infirmary. Just great.

Mokou stepped into the room and found a large window on the other side of the room. It wasn't broken. But where had the noise come from then?! "Kaguya! Are you sure the noise came from here?!", bellowed Mokou over her shoulder. "Yes! Now shut up and stop distracting me!"

Mokou turned back into the room, bit down on her lower lip, glared through the room. Just where did the noise come from...?

The fact that the undead were trying to get through the windows was anything but to Mokou's liking. Hopefully Keine and...

Mokou froze, a cold shiver running down her spine. Keine!

Mokou twirled around and rushed out of the door back into the corridor, almost fell over the hands that she had burnt off from that one undead, then turned right and rushed towards the last door on right side of the corridor. "KEINE!", roared the immortal long before she reached the door, "GET AWAY FROM THE WINDOWS!"

The moment that Mokou reached the door, the familiar sound of glass breaking reached her ears, accompanied by the screams of woman, children and man. From behind the door.

Mokou threw the door open, hurled a flame through the room at one of three broken windows on the far side of the room, didn't think of the danger of setting the school ablaze. She trusted herself enough to not do such a thing on accident.

One of the undead was hit by the flame in the forehead and fell over and out the window. "Keine! Get everyone out here!", roared Mokou as she jumped past her old friend with her hands ablaze, cut through another undead and pushed him out of the window.

Behind her, Mokou heard how Keine instructed everyone to leave the room and move upstairs into the attic, which had no windows or anything. Mokou fought off another undead, waited until everyone including Keine was out of the room, and then moved backwards into the corridor as well, threw flames at the undead that tried to enter the building. Not one missed it's target, something Mokou was very thankful for.

It wasn't until she was in the corridor again that Mokou extinguished her blazing hands. As fast as she could, Mokou pushed the cupboard with the flower on top of it that she had never liked in front of the door to block it. Wouldn't hold forever, but would keep the undead inside at least for a while.

"Kaguya!", shouted Mokou as she turned towards the other immortal. "I'm not sure how long I can hold this position! They're too many!", snarled the ex-princess back.

Mokou bit down on her tongue. "They're coming in through the windows...! Keep that position as long as you can, then retreat into the attic...! We should be able to attack them from the top of the stairs!", snarled Mokou as she slowly made her way up the stairs. As she did, Mokou noticed something on the ground and the stairs. Something she didn't like at all. Bloodstains.

Reaching the top of the stairs, Mokou immediately let her gaze trail through the crowd of humans, looked for someone that was hurt. But she found nobody. Deciding to not put it aside, though, Mokou made her way over to Keine. And found who was hurt.

"Keine?!", gasped Mokou as she fell onto her knees aside the were-hakutaku, stared in shock at the shard that was sticking in Keine's leg, blood running down it. "It's fine...!", hissed Keine as she leaned forwards and took the shard. With one swift motion and a scream of pain, Keine had the shard in her hands.

"Idiot! That was dangerous!", scolded Mokou, "You can't just pull out a shard like that! What if you had hurt a muscle or something?!" "I'm fine.", snarled the teacher as she threw the shard aside. "You don't look like you're alright.", huffed Mokou as she rose from the ground.

Keine let out another snarl, then huffed and bit down on her lower lip. "Look, I'll be fine if you get me some alcohol to disinfect the wound and a bandage. You should find both in the infirmary.", growled Keine. Mokou nodded. "I have to go down and retrieve our little prissy-princess anyways...", she muttered as she turned around. "Right.", replied Keine with a nod.

Mokou quickly made her way through the crowd of humans, reached the stairs and took several steps at once as she descended it. Passing the door she had blocked with the cupboard with that stupid flower on it, Mokou dashed through the corridor.

"Kaguya! Can you hold that position for a little while longer? I need to get some alcohol and bandages in the infirmary... Keine got hurt.", snarled Mokou, one hand on the door to the infirmary. Kaguya turned to look at Mokou with wide eyes, but the fire-wielding immortal just shook her head. "Keine is fine. Just a cut."

Leaving Kaguya in the corridor to fight off the undead, Mokou stepped into the infirmary once more and immediately made her way to the cupboard on the other side of the room and opened it, scanned through the bottles in hope to find some alcohol to disinfect Keine's wound. She didn't find alcohol, but at least some bandages.

She closed the cupboard, bowed down and opened another one, scanned through the bottles inside the cupboard. Several flasks and bottles reflected her face, labeled with words Mokou had never seen before or only had read during the few times she had been in Eirin's pharmacy.

And then, one bottle reflected another face just behind hers.

Mokou twirled around, a blazing fist impaling the undead's stomach. She pulled it back, pushed the undead away from her, gasped for air as she rose and stared at the staggering undead. Her gaze laid onto the table aside her. She grabbed it, pulled on it, then pushed it with all her strength.

The table hit the undead and pushed it against the wall behind it, trapped it there in between wall and table. It took Mokou only a few seconds to regain her composure, let her gaze trail through the room, wondering where the undead had come from. Not from the corridor. Impossible. The other doors were closed or blocked, the same for the windows.

But then, Mokou remembered the sound of breaking glass she had heard earlier from the infirmary, and let her gaze trail through the room again. And this time, she spotted the broken window behind the bookshelf to the left of the trapped undead. From her earlier position, she couldn't have seen it.

Relaxing slightly, Mokou twirled around and went onto her knees again, moved her hands through the open cupboard in search for alcohol. Finally, she found a small bottle labeled as "disinfectant", a word Mokou remembered Eirin to use when she referred to something like alcohol, grabbed it, kicked the cupboard close and quickly made her way back into the corridor.

"Kaguya! We're going upstairs! Come on!", snarled Mokou, nodding towards the stairs. The ex-princess nodded, swung the branch of hourai, then twirled around and ran down the corridor with Mokou behind her. Kaguya was the first one to reach the top of the stairs, but waited there until Mokou was aside her with the disinfectant and the bandages. "Give them to me, I take care of Keine... You make sure that no undead comes up here, alright?", growled Kaguya.

Mokou rose an eyebrow at her former nemesis, then looked over to where Keine sat on a box, her leg bleeding. "Come on, Mokou... Trust me. We are no longer enemies... You have to trust me! I watched Eirin as she did this countless times... I know what I am doing!", hissed the ex-princesss, urging Mokou to give her the things.

With a last nod, Mokou placed the alcohol and the bandages in Kaguya's hands, then turned around and walked down the stairs, while Kaguya turned towards Keine and rushed to her side.

Falling onto her knees aside the teacher, Kaguya placed the bandages and the bottle of alcohol aside her. "Everything will be fine, Keine...", hissed Kaguya and picked up the bottle, "I'm sure everything will be fine." "Yeah. I hope so.", growled the were-hakutaku and hissed as Kaguya poured the alcohol onto the wound.

"I do as well...", muttered Kaguya.

* * *

><p><em>Chôzen's PoV<em>

I backflipped, pushed negative energy into my right arm, which lashed out like whips, green bolts of lightning hitting the ground around me. When Mima charged at me again, I sidestepped and waited until she was aside me, then pushed my fist into her stomach, made Mima scream as negative energy coursed through her body, green light coming out of her mouth and her eyes for a short moment.

She stumbled backwards and held her stomach, growled and hissed, glared at me. Suddenly, she pointed to my feet, followed by a magic circle appearing around my feet. I wasn't able to avoid completely as a pillar of twilight energy shot into the air. It was just my luck that Kanako's blessing was a shoulder armor and a glove, which defended my arm from the real damage it would've taken.

The momentum threw me off balance and I stumbled around, giving Mima a chance she didn't abandon. Her crescent staff hit me into my right side and I hissed in pain, but put a hand around the hilt and pulled on it, pulled Mima into me, pulled my right, bony hand through her face, the barbs cutting her cheek again.

Mima stumbled backwards, her crescent staff hitting me in the side of my face, caused me to reel sidewards. I caught my balance first, clenched my hands into fists, glared as Mima also caught her balance and glared at me.

"You're going on my nerves, Gekido...", panted Mima, baring her teeth at me. "You're going on mine since a long time, Mima. Why don't you just give up? I spoiled your plans often enough, and yet you don't give up... I even got my powers back! My full powers!", I shouted back, rose my right hand, summoned a green flame that I threw at the evil spirit, but she just deflected it to the side with her crescent staff like it was nothing.

But it wasn't. I enjoyed the shock and surprise on Mima's face as she noticed it. The tip of her crescent staff, which had just deflected the flame, had cracks in it. But not because the flame I had just thrown was supposed to negate or anything. No. It was the same kind of energy I always used in battle. Just way stronger. There was a huge difference in stable and unstable. That was all.

"I see... You're desperate...", growled Mima as she moved the staff from her right into her left hand, then touched the breaking tip with her right hand, to which it began to repair itself. She glanced towards me again, narrowed her eyes. "I should stop fooling around then, huh?"

At this, I couldn't hold back a loud snort. "Oh please, Mima! As if you were just fooling around! Is that your excuse for losing? Do you feel better if you tell yourself that I am not equal in strength to you, but that you were just fooling around? Is that it? Can you sleep at night if you tell that to yourself?"

Mima didn't reply, but I was sure she heard me. The snarl told me that, even though she confirmed that seconds later as she finally did reply.

"No... No, you're somewhat right. I haven't been fooling around, and I have used my whole strength. But you seem to forget something. There is some additional strength I have not yet been using...!", chuckled Mima darkly. I found myself surprised and confused for a moment. But I should learn that Mima was right. I had been forgetting something. Something I should have seen coming.

Before I knew or could prevent it, Mima extended her hand into my direction, opened it, and then closed it around something.

It was a ribbon. A simple ribbon. A simple ribbon that changed everything.

_~ Mima isn't done yet... The struggle for Gensokyo continues! Music: The Last Story - Order And Chaos ~_

The wind picked up all of sudden and the dust was whirled up, created a gigantic tornado around Mima, and the dark magic that suddenly rested within the air made me feel uncomfortable, even though it did not push me to the ground, thanks to the blessings of Byakuren, Miko, Shinki, Kanako and Suwako.

The forces that pulled on me as Mima's maniacal laughter echoed through the air were incredible and I had to put my entire weight against the force of the tornado. And the sky darkened as Mima's laughter picked up, thunder rolled across the sky as dark clouds were pulled into the twister.

But I realized that the clouds were not to Mima's advantage. I knew it the moment that the first thunder rolled across the sky. This thunderstorm had nothing to do with Mima, aside being her downfall.

_"Kanako!"_, I gasped in my mind as I remembered Kanako's words, _"About time! Now let's get this party started! I, too, have powers I didn't use yet, Mima...!"_

As if on cue, the first bolt of lightning shot out of the sky and hit the shoulder armor of mine. I didn't flinch as the lightning missed my head by inches and was absorbed by the shoulder armor. I didn't cringe as I heard the lightning coursing through the armor. Mima was in for quite a shocking surprise.

I waited until the tornado calmed down and vanished, revealed Mima to me. She was still laughing, her body surrounded by a soft orange glow. I knew it was some kind of twilight energy that was surrounding her, and I found myself wondering was this dirty trick was about.

I've got some kind of an answer as Mima rose her arms, still laughing like a maniac. The earth began to shake beneath my feet and several pillars of rock burst forth into heaven like spikes, Mima being in the center of those.

"This power, Chôzen! This power! Can you feel it? Yuuka's power?", shrieked Mima in laughter, "This is why I chose Yuuka! No one else I know has this vast magical power locked within without knowing it! I can change the world with this power! Just look!"

The earth shook again and a gigantic tower of rock erupted from the earth behind her into heaven. As Mima swung her right hand forwards and punched thin air, the tower of rock behind her broke apart, much too my shock, and all of it's debris remained flying in the air.

"Surprised?", chuckled Mima, "Have at a closer look at it!" Mima swung her right hand down and all of the debris behind her shook. And I knew what was to come.

_"Dammit...!"_, shot through my head as I jumped sidewards, just as a particularly sharp piece of rock hit the ground where I stood before. _**"And at moments like these, Insanity is not available... Huh."**_, spoke my Flame-Soul as it circled my head. _"I hate it as well... Damn Mima...!"_

No other debris followed. Instead, Mima closed her hand. And all of the remaining debris were smashed into nothing more than dust. "You seem impressed? Did I finally do it? Did I finally surpass you? I did, didn't I? Huh? HUH?!", echoed Mima's voice through the air.

Suddenly, she swooped down at me, holding her crescent staff above her head, ready to smash me beneath. I summoned Alastor and held it above my head, blocked the crescent staff as it swung down. Like before, I just pushed her back and off balance, and then threw myself at her, Alastor ready to cut through her. But I should've known better the moment that I saw Mima's smirk.

Alastor connected to Mima's side, and she made no attempt to stop it. I learned immediately why. Alastor didn't cut her. The legendary blade of guilt did not cut it's enemy. Why I didn't know. All I knew was that it didn't happen, despite the fact that it should have. Alastor was cruel. It made no exceptions aside one. The only exception that Alastor had ever done was to spare the carrier of it's brother during the apocalyptic night. And even then, it had not completely spared Rumia, had cut her.

So why was he not cutting Mima?! Mima carried no one dear to Alastor, did not carry it's equal, Tyrfing! Alastor should not accept Mima as anything but it's enemy! _"Cut her!"_, I commanded the sword in my mind as I tried to slash Mima again. But for another time, the blade just sled along Mima's skin.

And then, her cruel laugh invaded my mind.

I glared up at her in something between shock and confusion. I glared deep into her crimson eyes. Crimson, the color of insanity. **"Too bad, eh, Chôzy-boy?"**, chuckled Mima, her voice distorted, as her right hand touched my left wrist and stopped it. She pulled it up until Alastor was in front of her face. And then, she ran a finger across it's sharp edge.

**"Twilight has many ways... But only I can use them. Only I, the one who controls twilight and reincarnation, only I, who decides if you get another chance at life... Only I can use it to it's full extent. I have researched the most beautiful thing in my life, the twilight, for centuries... And look what I can do with it! I can even turn myself invincible!"**, cackled Mima, sliding the sharp edge of Alastor across her face, ran her tongue across it with disgusting pleasure.

I watched this all in shock. I watched as Mima slowly tilted her head a little, opened her mouth, the corners of it twisting into a malicious, sick smile. Her powers were getting to her head. Her powers were making her mad. It made her even worse than before. Mima had become corrupt. This time, for sure.

Her fist hit my stomach and I was thrown through the air, impacted with the ground, all of my limbs hurting like mad as I crashed into it. "SHIT!", I screamed as I wriggled on the ground, the pain unbearable, but yet only temporarily. In a matter of seconds, it died down. And yet, I didn't feel like getting up from the ground.

It wasn't until the orange glow appeared above me that I rolled aside, an orange bolt of lightning leaving Mima's body and hitting the ground where I had been, breaking it. I was on all fours, stared at the spot where I had been lying before, then looked up at Mima.

Had I heard right? Mima had turned invincible? Was this the origin of this sickly orange glow? Her body was covered in a thin layer of twilight energy that turned invincible? Mima turned to me again and another bolt of twilight energy shot towards me, and I rolled out of the way again, hid behind one of the pillars of rock that Mima had created before.

_"Any ideas?"_, I asked into the depth of my mind, only to realize that Insanity was not going to reply. Mima had sealed him away. Damn it.

_**"In fact, I do have."**_, replied a voice I had completely forgotten about. _"Oh? I'm listening."_, I called into my mind, acting as if I had not forgotten about him, the Flame-Soul. _**"It is just a thought, but... Isn't her so-called 'invincibility' nothing more than twilight energy surrounding her body?"**_

I glanced around the rock at Mima, watched as she rose into the heaven and laughed, pulled her arms and legs in. And then, to my shock, two bright orange wings made of twilight energy extended from her back. **"Huh... Not as great as my old wings, but they look nice..."**, echoed Mima's distorted voice through the air.

Immediately, I hid behind the pillar again, closed my eyes and took a breath. _"Yes, it is."_, I replied to my Flame-Soul's question. _**"Then it's simple."**_, chuckled the Flame-Soul, _**"We just crush it. And I know how we'll do that."**_

I glanced up at the Flame-Soul that orbited my head. "Crush it?", I asked, rising an eyebrow at the green flame. _**"Use me. If you throw some overcharged orbs of negative energy at her, she will just deflect them... But if you use me, I can avoid her attempts to deflect me. Just channel negative energy into me and throw me at her. I'll do the rest."**_, suggested the split part of my soul.

I glanced around the pillar at Mima again. And found her looking back at me, with a nasty smirk. "Fine. Not like I have a better plan.", I murmured and extended my bony hand towards the Flame-Soul. It immediately placed itself in my bony hand, which I then closed around it. And like I usually would charge up an orb of negative energy to hurl at my enemy, I pushed negative energy into my bony hand, which the Flame-Soul absorbed.

As I heard a loud noise that sounded like something being swung through the air, I ducked. No second too late, as a bright, orange wing cut through the pillar at the height of where my torso had been. I rolled away, did not let go of the Flame-Soul, glared at Mima and the pillar that fell to the ground to my right. It broke on impact, debris flying everywhere.

Mima didn't waste any time and charged at me in a full-body tackle. I summoned Alastor again, which had vanished after Mima had thrown me into the ground, swung it the moment that Mima was in front of me, and managed to absorb the force of the impact with that, even though I did slide backwards over the ground. With a final slash of my sword, I pushed Mima away from me, brought distance between us again, fled.

I wasn't scared of Mima or anything. It was just that I couldn't afford to let go of the Flame-Soul until it was fully charged. At the same time, I couldn't afford to touch Mima with my left hand, which currently held Alastor. It was still charged with the electricity of the bolt of lightning, and though it could be replaced, it would mean that I lost the moment of surprise that the first bolt of lightning brought.

I jumped behind another pillar and let out a sigh, glared at my Flame-Soul. "I'm waiting!", I snarled. _**"Look, I'm charging myself up as fast as I can, alright? I have to overcharge myself, though, if you want to make sure that I can break through Mima's defense! Otherwise, I'll just bounce off it, she knows what we tried to do, and she'll kill you."**_

I didn't like the words of the Flame-Soul, but glared around the pillar at Mima again, which had just used her wings to bring herself into a normal position again. She turned into my direction and hissed, extended her arms, and the wings on her back vanished back into the thin layer of twilight energy surrounding it.

Instead, Mima narrowed her eyes at me and an evil smirk appeared on her lips. **"Look what I can do! This is Yuuka's power!"**, shouted Mima as she pointed both of her palms at me. Six thorny vines made of twilight energy protruded from her back and moved past her, crossed the distance between me and Mima in seconds.

I gasped and rolled out of the way as the vines impaled the pillar and tried to do the same with me. I swung Alastor and tried to fend them off, but eventually had to retreat further. "How long?!", I shouted at the Flame-Soul in my right hand. _**"Any moment now!"**_

I glared down at the Flame-Soul in my fist, hissed as I saw the green bolts of lightning connecting my bony hand to the Flame-Soul. "Any moment is too late!", I roared as I avoided the vines again. Feeling annoyance getting the better of me, I jumped away from the vines, snarled, and then pushed as much negative energy as I could into the hand of the Flame-Soul. And immediately, the Flame-Soul turned into a bright green Flame with a black core in it, the black and green mixing and over and over again as the flame flickered.

"Ready?", I asked. _**"...Yeah. Just let's get this over with!"**_

The vines tried to hit me from above, but with a jump, I avoided them and watched as they impaled the ground instead. I landed aside them, hissed as I lost my balance for a second, but caught it again and dashed right towards Mima.

_"Prepare for it...!"_, I snarled in my mind as I aimed. Mima narrowed her eyes at me, a sick smirk appearing on her lips. I hated it. I hated her goddamn visage! I just wanted to mutilate it, wanted to destroy it until it was unrecognizable!

_"NOW!"_

I swung my right arm, threw the Flame-Soul like a ball at the evil spirit and her disgusting visage. Mima rose her hands and created a pillar of rock between us, which the Flame-Soul just avoided. The six vines broke through the ground and lashed at the Flame-Soul, which avoided them as well. And then, much to my amusement, it hit Mima right in the face and exploded in a gigantic explosion of green light.

A white orb appeared aside my head only about a second later, then set itself ablaze and turned into my Flame-Soul, which was back to it's normal appearance. _**"I got her. What do you say now, huh? I'm not as useless as I always look!"**_, cheered the split part of my soul. "Nice one.", I congratulated the Flame-Soul with a chuckle, continued to watch as the bright green light of the explosion began to vanish.

And it revealed Mima, hovering in midair. Still surrounded by the orange layer of twilight energy.

I felt how my grin vanished. Disappointment erupted within me and I bit down on my lower lip. Our effort had not been for naught, the thin layer of twilight energy around Mima's body had large cracks in it, but still held. Mima was still invincible.

Her mocking laughter invaded my mind as she threw her head back and summoned the vines anew.

Just how powerful had Mima become by touching that ribbon? She had just withstood an explosion of unstable negative energy... Just like that...!

_~ Music fades out ~_

* * *

><p>Reimu cringed and twirled around, turned towards the shrine. "Reimu?", asked Yukari as she watched the shrine maiden turn her back towards the enemies. It was not like Yukari had a problem holding them off on her own, but it was Reimu's sudden change of emotion that confused her.<p>

Seconds before, Reimu had fought against the undead that made their way up the stairs to the Hakurei Shrine together with Yukari, and then, all of sudden, Reimu turned to the shrine and walked towards it in a calm and secure manner.

"I think it's time Yukari... It's just a feeling, but... But I think if we start to destroy the shrine now, we do the most damage to Mima. Trust me...", growled Reimu as she passed the sukima. "Can I help?!", exclaimed Suika from where she fought off the undead, threw them around like they were twigs or crushed them with rocks she broke out of the ground. "No. It will have the most impact if I do it.", snarled Reimu as she reached the porch of the shrine.

This wasn't exactly easy for her. She loved her shrine. She prayed daily to the god of it, gave it her faith. The good one, of course. Mima's opposite, in other words.

She had been surprised when she learned about that four years ago. Mima, of all people, had become a deity herself and was the Hakurei Shrine's "evil goddess". While the great Hakurei, Mima's opposite, and with that the good part of the shrine, had yet to show herself, Reimu hoped she would not enrage her by destroying the shrine to weaken Mima.

She hoped that the great Hakurei would understand.

Reimu closed her eyes as she picked up the heavy axe that Yukari had brought with her. Reimu could barely lift it, but that was exactly why she was sure that it would hurt Mima.

"Yukari... I'm leaving the front of the shrine to you. I don't know what will happen now... Please be prepared for anything. As soon as Mima realizes what I'm doing, she'll try to stop me somehow. Be prepared for anything...!", pleaded Reimu as she rose the axe and leaned it onto her right shoulder, hissed at it's weight.

"We'll defend you, Reimu, don't worry!", exclaimed Suika. Yukari agreed to this with a nod, as did Ran and Chen, who were fighting on the left side of the shrine. "Right.", sighed Reimu as she mentally prepared herself for anything that could possibly happen, "Here goes."

And with that, the shrine maiden of the paradise brought the axe down on the porch.

* * *

><p>I was expecting anything to happen at that moment, anything.<p>

But what I did not expect was what really happened: Mima threw her head back and let out a scream of utter terror and pain, rose her hands and began to claw her face, shook and trembled as she slowly sunk to the ground. Her ghost tail turned into legs as she sunk, neared the ground more and more.

Eventually, Mima was on her knees on the ground, twitched and screamed, the thin layer of twilight energy that surrounded her body shaking with her. And then, I watched as the cracks that had appeared in it, created by the explosion of the overcharged Flame-Soul, slowly began to continue, spread all across it's surface in a matter of seconds.

What was happening?! Why did Mima's oh-so-great invincibility fade all of sudden? Not more than a few seconds ago, she had taunted me with her laughter, and then, all of sudden, she screams and the layer begins to break completely?

"Mima?", I asked against all reason. "Wha.. What is this...?!", whispered Mima, her voice back to normal. She shuddered, shivered, hugged herself. Her eyes were focused on the ground before her, but she seemed to be lost in her own world.

"What did you do, Gekido...? What did you do...? I feel... cold... So... cold..." Mima's words shocked me. A moment ago, she had looked strong and menacing, intimidating. But at that moment, she looked vulnerable and weak, nothing like the Mima I had fought seconds ago.

Suddenly, she screamed and threw her head back, her hands darting to her heart. "STOP THAT!", she screamed as she began to claw her own chest, "Why do you drive a stake through my heart?! I am no... stop..."

I could only stare as Mima collapsed and began to sob, rolled around on the ground, crying like a little girl. "No... I don't want to... die again... Make this stop...", sobbed the evil spirit. But then, she looked up at me, and there was something in her eyes that made me doubt all that I knew about her.

In her eyes, I saw anger and yet doubt, hatred and sadness. But, most of all... Weakness.

I didn't know the reason for that, and somehow doubted that I was the cause of it even though Mima had asked me what I had done, and yet, I did not wait for another invitation.

I picked up Alastor and charged at Mima as the layer of twilight energy continued to break. She was tossing herself around and had long forgotten about me, begged for forgiveness. Mima, of all people, was begging for forgiveness. Was begging me to spare her.

She didn't want to die again. She had said that she didn't want to die again. Was Mima scared of death? Had her sacrifice for Gensokyo's creation left a scar in her soul? Mima was scared of death... and that despite being dead.

It all made sense. She was scared of death... That was the reason why she denied being dead, right? That was the reason she insisted on 'just being a soul'... She didn't want to be reminded of her death. It must have been the most horrible thing in her life to scar her like that.

And yet, I couldn't stop. I had to stop her, no matter in what state she was.

I rose Alastor above my head and swung it down on the crying spirit. As Alastor's blade hit her layer of twilight energy this time, it didn't withstand the blade and shattered like glass.

Mima gasped and stared up at me. We both knew that she was at my mercy at that moment. And we both knew what my decision was.

My left fist dug into Mima's stomach. Immediately, lightning flew through her body. She screamed and pulled legs and arms in, screamed as all of her muscles tensed. The power of my punch threw her into the air, high above the ground.

Would I have looked to my left, I would've seen that Yuuka, Rumia and Nanatsu had all stopped and were staring at Mima as a bolt of lightning shot out of heaven and pierced her, her screams becoming louder and louder. But I wouldn't stop torturing her. That sadistic side in me returned as Mima's screams of pain and terror echoed in my ears.

I pushed myself off the ground and charged at Mima, Alastor in my left hand. I rose it above my head, aimed, reached Mima and smirked at her. As I swung the blade down on Mima's waist, she screamed out anew, and we rushed towards the ground, the wind soaring past us.

Mima and Alastor hit the ground first and I backflipped while I dismissed Alastor, laughed as Mima's scream eventually turned to nothing more than silent whimpering. I sled over the ground, narrowed my eyes on the heap on the ground that Mima was. Was she finally broken? Had I finally defeated her?

"Gekido...", came Mima's silent whimper. I frowned, surprised that Mima could still go on, despite being electrocuted and slashed just a moment ago.

I watched as Mima's left arm rose and Mima began to push herself up with it. The second arm followed. Mima turned around and stared at me, no emotion lingering in her pale face. Her lips were just a thin line, opened just slightly to allow her to breathe quite loudly. She was panting. She was weak. So damn weak.

Mima rose from the ground, her arms hanging numbly by her sides while she was leaned forwards a bit and bared her teeth at me. "I think we both have had enough of this shit, huh?", she growled as she took a step towards me. "Pretty much. Are you finally giving up?", I asked. "No... No, I've come too far to stop now. But I've got enough of these dirty tricks... They aren't even satisfying. If I'm going to end this, I'll kill you with my own hands.", she replied.

Mima stopped where she stood and took a deep breath, rose to her full height again. "If we're going to end this, Gekido... Then let's do this one-on-one. Only then will your death be satisfying enough. Only then can I finally stop... So, Gekido... Either you or me now. But let's... Let's just stop with these dirty tricks.", panted the evil spirit heavily, swallowed and closed her eyes for a moment.

Then, she extended her right arm and caught her crescent staff, which returned to her hand. At the same time, I summoned Alastor anew, the chains of guilt feeling unusually light. Was this a sign? Why did I not feel guilt that moment? Or did I feel so much guilt that I didn't even notice the weight anymore?

But either way... Either way, it was me and Mima. No dirty tricks anymore. No invincibility, no servants. I was at the end. And I had to gather all strength I had left. Just for this.

"Before we start now... Gekido... Let me show how serious I really am.", whispered Mima and rose her hands into heaven. Six demonic wings broke through Mima's back and spread widely, red signs becoming visible on them. They reminded me a lot of Shinki's wings, but were so much more demonic and way bigger than those of Shinki.

Mima's irises became crimson again as the wings flapped once and a bright, gigantic magic circle spread beneath her. I knew this was no good, almost thought that she was going to pull a dirty trick after all, but she just closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"Look... I'm doing this for the both of us. I need to test myself against you, and you need to find out how serious you really are about saving Gensokyo... I'm not that mad. I still see the doubts you have about what you believe in and what not. This is going to help the both of us. We both need to be as serious as we can...", growled Mima as she clenched her fists and narrowed her eyes at me.

"What did you do?", I asked cautiously. Mima took a deep breath, snarled.

"I initialized the final step of the ritual of Complete Darkness."

* * *

><p>Reimu Hakurei cringed madly and looked up. The axe fell to the ground aside her.<p>

Slowly, Reimu turned around, faced the direction of the cliff. She swallowed. Something wasn't right. Something wasn't right at all. "Reimu? Why did you stop?", asked Ran as she looked from the Hakurei Maiden to the half-destroyed shrine.

The porch was a mess, splintered wood and loose planks everywhere. One of the pillars had broken in and the roof was coming down on that side. The door had large hole in it and was leaned against the wall, had been ripped out of it's hinges. It was hard to believe that this had been the work of just one human girl.

"Something has happened...", whispered Reimu, gnawing on her lower lip. "What?", asked Yukari, rose an eyebrow at the Hakurei Maiden. "I don't know myself... I don't know if whatever has happened was good or bad, but...", Reimu swallowed, closed her eyes, "...I need to go."

"You what?", gasped Yukari, completely forgetting to attack the undead for a moment. "I said I need to go. I don't know how to explain this, but I got the feeling that I'm needed there. It's like someone is telling me where exactly I have to go... And that, if I wouldn't, Gensokyo would be done for...", spoke Reimu as she slowly began to hover above the ground.

Yukari rose an eyebrow, but then twirled around, opened a gap, and the train that left it fell down the stairs of the Hakurei Shrine and crushed several undead beneath it, before it vanished in another gap. "Go.", were Yukari's only words, "Go. I trust you. And I believe that your suspicion is right. It must be the great Hakurei calling out to you..."

Reimu nodded after looking at the Sukima no Youkai for a few seconds, looked into the dark heaven and swallowed the knot in her throat. "I'm going. I trust you to keep the shrine safe. Good luck.", she muttered, then took off into the direction of the cliff.

Something was drawing her there...

* * *

><p>Marisa froze up right after she sparked a group of undead into oblivion.<p>

Alice, who stood near Marisa, noticed this and frowned at her girlfriend, but then quickly remembered that she had to give her doll army more commands. "What's wrong, Marisa?!", shouted Alice towards the ordinary black magician.

When Marisa didn't reply, Alice glanced towards her once more. And much to her shock, found Marisa standing there, her head lowered. Her hat was casting shadows over her eyes and Marisa's hands were clenched into fists and shook with anger. "Ma...Marisa?", repeated Alice.

And at that, Marisa looked up.

Tears were running down her cheeks and she bared her teeth, gritted them as she glared towards the direction of the cliff. "Marisa, what's wrong?!", shouted Alice, but the ordinary black magician just snapped her head towards her. "Miss Mima! She's doing something incredibly foolish! I can feel it!", screamed Marisa back at the puppeteer.

"What?", muttered Alice. "I don't know how to explain it... It's just a bad feeling, something tugging at my heart. I have the bad feeling something happened to Miss Mima... And I can't stand it."

Alice gasped as Marisa collapsed onto the ground, tears falling down from her cheeks. Immediately, the puppeteer tried to run towards her, but someone tall placed himself in between Alice and the crying witch. It was that woman. That woman that Alice was scared of. This woman caused chills to run down Alice's spine, something wasn't right about her at all.

Whenever Alice came close to her, she felt like she had entered a nightmare. A feeling of panic spread through her body and she became incredibly jumpy. Just what was with this woman? Why did she make Alice feel so uneasy and scared?

Just what made Ryoko Jigoku so terrifying? Was it the lifelessness in her eyes? Was it the power of her?

Whatever it was... Alice feared her.

"Don't.", was all that Ryoko Jigoku whispered, before she extended her right arm towards another horde of undead. And without taking her eyes off Alice, she fired a red laser that made the air around it sizzle. And as it hit the ground in between the group of undead, it exploded with such raw power that the trees around it uprooted and fell over.

"W-what?!", whispered Alice, taking a step back. "I said... Don't. Don't change things again.", snarled Ryoko Jigoku, taking a step towards Alice. The smaller woman took a step back in blind fear, almost fell onto her rear as she tried to get away from the terrifying woman. "I know the whole thing about ya and Chôzen. Ya almost chang'd something... Ya almost did somethin' that was not meant to be.", hissed Ryoko.

"Now listen up, Alice... I am not mad at ya. But ya need to understand that things sometimes have ta happen. And at this very moment, I feel that this girl...", Ryoko pointed behind her at Marisa, who was staring at them in shock, "...Has to go somewhere. Isn't that it?"

Marisa gasped when Ryoko turned to her, but nodded. "Go.", commanded Ryoko, then turned to Alice again. "I understand that ya want to comfort her... But sometimes, instead of getting comforted, ya have to go to the root of all. And the root of this... Is Mima."

Alice watched as Marisa rose from the ground and turned to the cliff. As the puppeteer was just about to say something, the tall woman rushed past her, vanished in a crowd of undead, only for them to be ripped apart brutally.

The puppeteer watched the ex-queen of nocturnal Youkai for a few more seconds, but eventually was too disgusted by the sick pleasure that the ex-queen had as she ripped apart her enemies. Alice turned back to Marisa. The ordinary black witch stood still in the same spot and stared towards the cliff.

"Before you leave now... Marisa... Answer me two things. Why?", muttered the puppeteer as she stepped over to her house, in front of which the three had gathered. "Because Miss Mima... Took me in and raised me, Alice. She was the replacement for my deceased mother... And my father never really understood why I had taken a liking to magic. He abandoned me.", sighed Marisa as she looked over her shoulder.

And caught her broom, which Alice had thrown towards her. "What's the other question?", asked Marisa then. "It's just a simple thing... Quite selfish, actually...", murmured Alice as she averted her gaze and felt her cheeks growing hot.

"...on which side will you be, Marisa? On Mima's, or on Chôzen's?"

It remained silent. All that Alice could hear was the groaning of the undead, and the sick noises of Ryoko ripping apart undead. Alice almost thought that Marisa had left, but when she looked over to the spot that the ordinary black magician had been, she found Marisa hovering on her broom.

"I don't know, Alice..."

* * *

><p>"We're doing fine so far!", shouted Remilia towards her servants.<p>

Even though the charismatic vampire tried her best to look secure on the outside, that bad feeling in the back of her head just didn't want to stop. A cold chill ran down her spine ever so often. And that image of a bloodstained sunflower just didn't want to stop flashing in front of her inner eye each time.

Remilia knew this to be part of her power. She knew that this image was meant to show something that would happen in the near future. Fate was trying to warn her. But still... It never told her what exactly would happen. Often, Remilia would see something in a dream, something hidden in a riddle. Often, it were images, like this time.

What was a bloodstained sunflower representing?

"Ojou-sama!"

The voice pulled Remilia out of her thoughts. Standing atop the balcony aside Patchouli and Koakuma, hurling Gungnir ever so often at the enemies, Remilia found the source of the voice beneath her.

Hong Meiling.

"What?", snorted the young vampire mistress, before she hurled another legendary spear into the crowd, impaling some undead with it and pinning them against the wall against the gate. "I need to request something, Ojou-sama.", came Meiling's voice anew. As Remilia looked down at her, she saw how the dragon opened her mouth and shot an orb of fire into the crowd that tried to invade the garden through the gate.

Thanks to Patchouli and Koakuma's quick move, a barrier around the mansion was now preventing the undead from climbing through or above the walls, but there were so many at the gate that they pushed each other still through it.

"Ojou-sama, I request you to allow me to leave. I don't know why and how, but I have the feeling that I have to be somewhere... It's like some power is drawing me to a very certain spot.", exclaimed Meiling during a bow. Remilia found herself surprised at this sudden, weird request.

"Leave?", asked Remilia, looked down at her gatekeeper, and then towards the cliff on the horizon. Or at least the direction that she suspected the cliff to be. "Yes.", came Meiling's reply. The vampire looked down at the dragon. "And why should I let you go? Last time I checked, you are supposed to protect me.", sneered Remilia, even though she had already made her decision.

"Last time I checked, it was my decision to live with you, Remilia Scarlet. I don't remember agreeing to be your slave."

Remilia flinched, growled, then closed her eyes. And couldn't but to chuckle. "Fine. You got me there.", muttered the young vampire. It was true. Hong Meiling had agreed to live with her and the other inhabitants of the Scarlet Devil Mansion. Remilia had changed her fate back then, had prevented her death. But she had never made Meiling her servant. And as such, Hong Meiling was free to stay and to leave. And yet, Hong Meiling had always chosen to serve her.

"Well then, milady...? Am I allowed to leave?", asked Meiling, raising an eyebrow. And Remilia sneered, a mad grin spreading across her lips. "Leave. Leave, go where you have to go. I, too, can see that fate is trying to tell us something... And your fate is to be there at the right moment. Do not disappoint me, Hong Meiling.", she chuckled.

The Dragon Youkai nodded and bowed again, almost mockingly, but then turned around and stormed towards the gate. Remilia watched as her gatekeeper rushed towards the gates, right into the crowd of undead.

As Meiling ran, Remilia flinched again, the cold chill running down her spine. Once more, the image of the bloodstained sunflower flashed in front of her inner eye. And this time, all but one petal were stained with the blood. The world around the sunflower was black. And a large hole was in it's stigma.

A quote flashed before Remilia's inner eye, written in a very curvy handwriting. "A flower withers in darkness...", muttered Remilia as the image of the sunflower faded.

Then, the young vampire bit down on her tongue. She watched Meiling again. She snarled. A very bad feeling spread through Remilia, and the bad feeling finally made some sense. Remilia had the bad feeling that she knew what the image was trying to tell her. And she knew that she couldn't do a thing about it.

And so, she just turned to look at Patchouli and Koakuma, who were long chanting another spell. She watched Sakuya fighting together with Dio. And that Chinese vampire of course.

"Damn it...", hissed Remilia, "...I fear that... the death toll is about to be paid..."

* * *

><p>"HIYAAAA!", roared a very certain hell raven as she pointed her control rod at an entire crowd of undead and pulled the trigger. A thin beam of nuclear energy sliced through the ground, followed by it erupting towards heaven in a gigantic wall of orange energy, which burned the undead and left nothing back.<p>

As colorful bullets flew around Utsuho, the hell raven retreated back behind the source of these bullets, her owner Satori Komeiji. "Very well done, Okuu.", smiled Satori as the eye on her chest produced more of these colorful bullets, which flew all over the place.

Utsuho nodded and looked around. She had never really seen the surface of Gensokyo, and even at that moment, she barely had time to look at it, had to focus on fighting off the undead before they could enter the underground. Other powerful beings from underground had followed, among them Parsee Mizuhashi, Rin Kaenbyou and Yuugi Hoshiguma. At some point, Koishi Komeiji had appeared as well without anybody noticing.

Yamame Kurodani and Kisume stood above the entrance to the underground and threw bullets into the crowd of undead. And Shiho Kumo was around somewhere as well. It filled Utsuho's simple heart with glee, knowing that the others had followed her as she had asked them for help.

When the Yatagarasu in her chest had called out to her and had told her of the danger that had been awoken above ground, Utsuho had immediately informed her mistress and had asked her to help Gensokyo against the great danger. Satori had agreed, and had instructed Rin to find Parsee, Yuugi and then to go to the palace of the underground spiders to inform Shiho Kumo. And together with them, they had immediately mad their way up to the surface.

**"Utsuho."** The hell raven froze up as she heard the voice of the Yatagarasu. She took a few steps away from the fight, closed her eyes. _"Yes?"_, she called out into her mind, wondering what the god wanted. **"Utsuho. The fate of Gensokyo as it is, is at stake. To save Gensokyo, a few beings were called out to and a currently making their to certain positions. If they should not be there in time, Gensokyo's fate is sealed."**

Utsuho rose an eyebrow and opened her eyes, looked around. _"Am I too...?"_, she began, but was interrupted by the eye on her chest glowing brightly. **"No. However, the one called Yuugi Hoshiguma is. You, however, have been chosen to help her. Unlike the others, she is too slow to reach the location in time. And thus, you are required to carry her there. Do you accept?"**

The black bird looked over towards the tall, blonde Oni. She was crushing her enemies with rocks she broke out of the mountain or that lay around, was smiling to herself as she did so. But not because she was sadistic or anything. Utsuho knew that the Oni was just a cheerful person that was hard to get down.

"Satori-sama.", spoke Utsuho in a serious manner, not taking her eyes off the Oni. "Yes, Okuu?", asked Satori, glancing over her shoulder at her pet. "I need to leave. I have to bring Yuugi to a certain location.", informed the hell raven as she walked past the mind-reading Youkai towards the Oni. "I assume you will tell me what this is about as soon as you are back?", asked Satori, even though she was surprised at this sudden revelation.

"Of course, Satori-sama. But I can already tell you that it has to do with Gensokyo's fate.", muttered the hell raven as she spread her wings. "Alright then. Good luck, Okuu.", smiled the mind-reading Youkai. Not many would understand the trust she had towards her pets. But then again, not many were as secluded as her, and had been shunned by human and Youkai alike for so long. She had learned to trust her pets.

"Yuugi.", called out the hell raven as she pushed herself off the ground and spread her wings entirely. The Oni glanced over her shoulder at the hell raven that came her way. "We're going to take a small journey. I tell you on the way.", spoke Utsuho as she extended her arms. Yuugi understood immediately and rose her arms, allowed the hell raven to grab them.

With Yuugi in her grip, Utsuho rose up into the air, left Youkai Mountain behind. It was a good thing that she had incredible strength to begin with... Not many could say that they carried an Oni through the air with just their bare hands.

But then again, not many could say that they ate a god's corpse...

* * *

><p>Kaguya swung her branch of hourai and created several colorful rays that soared down the corridor and cut through the heads of several undead. "Now, Mokou!", exclaimed the ex-princess, who stood at the foot of the stairs. Immediately, the fire-wielding immortal jumped over her head and landed in front of the ex-princess, her hands already ablaze.<p>

Mokou rushed through the corridor and cut through each undead that still stood, reached the front door and rushed out it. The yard in front of the school was mostly empty, only very few undead remaining. Swinging her hands, Mokou threw the flames that surrounded them at the undead, killing them off for good.

She glanced left, then right. The streets were empty. This was their chance. "Kaguya! Tell Keine to prepare everything!", shouted the fire-wielding immortal as she rushed back into the building. Kaguya nodded and turned around, ran up the stairs as fast as she could with her kimono.

Mokou, on the other hand, threw the first door on the left open and glared inside. The room was still empty, the bookshelf in front of the window preventing undead from entering. Pleased with that, Mokou turned around and made her way into the infirmary. This room, too, was mostly empty, aside the one undead still trapped against the wall with the table.

Knowing that she had to get rid of that one, Mokou quickly stepped towards the undead trapped against the wall. Setting her right hand ablaze, Mokou punched it right through the undead's head and returned it to it's former dead state.

She glanced towards the broken window, then kicked against the foot of the cupboard aside it, which broke away. The cupboard fell into that direction and blocked the window as it hit the cupboard on the other side of the window. With that room cleared, Mokou returned to the corridor.

Kaguya stumbled down the stairs and frowned. "Done yet?", she asked. Mokou shook her head. She gestured towards three remaining doors. Kaguya nodded and quickly dashed towards one of the doors, opened it and vanished inside it.

Mokou sighed, shook her head, but then made her way over to the door she had barricaded with the cupboard. And, just accidentally, Mokou pushed that ugly flower off it first. Then, she pushed the cupboard away, even though she knew that it meant that the door was no longer barricaded.

As Mokou kicked the door open, she found the room that Keine and the villagers had been in before not as empty as she hoped. Five undead turned their heads towards Mokou, but not for long, as Mokou made short work of them and cleared the room that way.

The moment that Mokou was back in the corridor, she found Kaguya leaving the second door. They nodded at each other, then quickly rushed up the stairs. "Keine! The school is clear!", shouted Mokou, stumbled over the last step and hit the ground in a painful roll. Kaguya stepped over her, unwillingly giving the fire-wielding immortal a good view, and made her way to the were-hakutaku.

Keine immediately rose from the box she sat on and pointed her palms at one another, the scroll that hovered in between them glowing brightly. "I never used the ability to create history to hide something... But I guess it works just fine if I create an empty history...", growled Keine as the scroll began to spin around itself.

She didn't notice it as both Mokou and Kaguya flinched and their eyes became empty for a second. "Keine.", stated Mokou all of sudden, catching the attention of the teacher. "Yes, Mokou?", she asked, her eyes focused on the two immortals.

"Keine, do you think you can handle this on your own now?", asked Mokou as she rose from the ground, "I have to go somewhere." "Mokou?", muttered Keine. "So you too, huh?", murmured Kaguya as she glanced over her shoulder at Mokou, who nodded.

"What do two mean?", asked Keine. "We have to go somewhere, Keine. The school is now hidden, you and the villagers should be safe, right?", was all that Mokou said, raising an eyebrow at the teacher. Keine didn't truly understand, but confirmed this with a nod anyways.

"Please trust us, Keine. This for Gensokyo's future. The school is hidden from history, so the undead won't find it. On our way out, we'll look through all of the rooms for a last time to make sure that all undead are gone. Is that okay?", suggested Kaguya during a bow.

Keine let out a deep sigh, but nodded. "I'll be fine... Thank you for your help.", she smiled softly. "No problem. You do that for the people you care about, right?", smiled the ex-princess warmly, before she nodded towards Mokou. The fire-wielding immortal waved goodbye to Keine, then made her way down the stairs, followed by Kaguya.

In the attic of the school building, Keine let out a sigh and looked at the villagers surrounding her. Not only Kaguya and Mokou would have a lot of work to do. She would have to keep the humans calm until all of this was over...

* * *

><p>"W-what...?!", I whispered, not believing the words Mima had spoken seconds earlier, "You did what...?!"<p>

Mima closed her eyes and sighed, then smiled softly. "You heard right, Chôzen. I just initialized the final step. So unless you negate me now, Gensokyo will meet it's fate... But do you even want to negate me? Have you decided yet if that is what you believe in?", breathed the evil spirit as she twirled her crescent staff once.

I growled to myself and bit down on my lower lip, clenched my fists as I tried to keep myself under control. "You didn't...!", I almost shouted, but managed to keep myself from doing that. "I did, believe me.", spoke Mima, took another deep breath, then narrowed her eyes at me. "Now what? Are you desperate enough to fight for Gensokyo? Do you believe in Gensokyo's future? Are you going to fight me for it?!"

Unsure what to do, not sure what I believed in or not, I just decided to keep on doing what I had done before: Fighting Mima. Every way was beginning with that anyways... Because I was sure as hell not to join her. Not after all that I had seen.

"I don't know, Mima.", I admitted, closed my eyes as I rose Alastor higher, "I don't know what I believe in. But can you blame me? I awoke without memories, and it's not even been a year since I've got them back. And even better, I lived four long years in which I never really made a decision that someone didn't want me to do. I've been manipulated by you, but I've been manipulated by Yukari just as much."

"That's true.", chuckled Mima, smirked to herself. "But believe me, Mima... No matter what the outcome of this all will be... No matter if I defeat you now and save Gensokyo, or if I lose and Gensokyo is destroyed around me... Once all of this is over, I'll make my own decisions. And I won't ever be manipulated again.", I swore as I took a few steps towards Mima. "Gotcha, Gekido.", exclaimed Mima, "I never really understood you... But I think at this very moment, I do at least somewhat..."

And then, she charged at me.

And thus began the fight without any dirty tricks from either of us.

_~ Chôzen and Mima, One-on-one! This final fight is brought you by: Magna-Fi - Who I am ~_

I rose Alastor and blocked the crescent staff as it came down on me. Mima pulled it back and tried to swipe my legs away with it, but I jumped over the staff and placed a kick in Mima's guts. She hissed, but didn't double over, and grabbed my foot instead.

She pushed me away from her and forced me to backflip in midair, but I managed to land on my feet and swung Alastor to bring it into a better position. Mima crossed the distance between us and tried to impale me with the sharp ends of the crescent moon atop her staff, but I changed my position and placed Alastor in between me and the sharp crescent moon.

I hissed at the sudden force that pushed me back, but when I pulled Alastor up, I pulled the staff up as well and made Mima stumble backwards, her arms above her head. I twirled on the spot and slashed Alastor into Mima's side, causing the evil spirit to snarl in pain as it met her skin. Due to Mima's body being somewhat alive, blood stained Alastor as the blade cut through her side. Still, I didn't really slash into her, as Mima had managed to prevent Alastor from doing so with the hilt of her staff.

Pulling back, I also took two steps back to get distance between me and Mima. The evil spirit didn't look fazed in the slightest as she closed in on me again, the crescent staff twirling in her right hand. She tried to swing it down on me anew, but I rose Alastor and let the crescent staff slide along it, twirled, cut into Mima again. The evil spirit hissed as Alastor met her shoulder, but she didn't go down.

The evil spirit closed in on me, grabbed my throat and pushed me backwards until my back hit something... One of the stone pillars. Mima had me by the throat against the pillar, and I had to get myself free somehow. I growled and trashed about, tried to hit Mima with fists and feet, but she avoided all of it smoothly, still had me against the pillar.

In my panic, I reached into my pockets in hope to find something that would help me... And I found something. Something rectangular and thin. I didn't know what it was, but it was the only object I could find. Slipping in between my fingers, I pulled it out of my pocket.

Hearing something hissing, I glared down at Mima's free hand, in which she gathered twilight energy... Without a doubt to kill me with it. Closing my eyes, I began to struggle anew, pulled my arms up just the moment that Mima released the orb of twilight energy from her hand... And a sharp ringing noise suddenly echoed in my ears, accompanied by explosions and Mima groaning.

I hit the ground, held my throat as I glared up. Mima was stumbling backwards, holding her eyes as she screamed something about some bright light... And that moment, a white card landed on the ground in front of me.

Immediately, I realized what had just happened. The white card before me was the one that Reimu had given to each of us during the Hakurei Shrine Festival to fight of Mima or Yuuka in case that they should have appeared there. All along, I had carried it in my pocket, and when I had pulled it out in hope for it to be something to protect myself with, Mima had fired her orb of twilight energy at it.

This, in return, had activated the white card... After all, Reimu had told us to fire a bullet at them to activate them. Once activated, they were supposed to glow brightly, to emit high-pitched noises and to explode. And that had just happened.

Taking a deep breath, I rose from the ground. That was my mistake.

Mima's knee found it's way into my stomach and made me double over, followed by an elbow to the back of my head. Stumbling forward, I couldn't prevent myself as Mima jumped onto my back and dragged me to the ground. I threw her off me, turned onto my back, and kicked her into the stomach. With her no longer above me, I managed to get on my feet before Mima could attack me again.

I dismissed Alastor and threw myself at her, but she caught me in midair, fell back and slammed me headfirst into the ground, followed by a kick into my side that sent me sliding over the ground with my face until I impacted with one of the pillars she had created before, which then collapsed atop me.

But Mima didn't spare me then. She threw an orb of dark magic at the debris that I was buried beneath, blasted it to nirvana and hurt me in the explosion. When I rose from the ground and dusted myself off, I felt some liquid running down my forehead and my right temple. Sliding a hand across it, I found that the liquid was warm and sticky. Looking down at the hand, I found that it was blood. My blood.

I snarled and clenched my bloodstained hand to a fist, ignored the blood and summoned Alastor anew. Mima rose her crescent staff and pointed it at me, twilight energy gathering in between the crescent moon's sharp tips. Not wanting to give her an advantage, I rushed towards her, Alastor in front of my chest at the height of my heart.

Suddenly, the orb at the crescent staff's tip shot a thin laser at me, which deflected off Alastor's broad side, and though it put some pressure at me from the front, I fought against it and kept rushing towards Mima, even if slower than before. As she saw that, Mima stopped pointing the staff towards me and twirled around on the spot once, then aimed it at me again, even if lower this time.

I jumped, avoiding the thin laser by inches, landed on the other side of it and pointed my right hand at her, negative energy gathering in an orb in my palm. As the orb flew towards Mima, she stopped the laser and pulled her staff up, guarded herself with it. And that finally allowed me to reach her. As if some greater force was on my side, a bolt of lightning shot out of heaven. Attracted by my shoulder armor, it hit my left arm.

Shifting in my stance in the very last second, I put all of my power into my left arm rather than into my right. As my fist hit Mima into the face, she screamed out, pure lightning flowing through her face into her body. She began to throw herself around, tried to get away as the lightning flew through her. She was experiencing what Shinki did, and yet I knew that it would not hurt Mima as much as it did hurt Shinki.

As the lightning stopped, I jumped away from the evil spirit. But she took me by surprise once more as she pointed the crescent staff at me as she fell backwards. The thin laser cut through my right shoulder and I hissed in pain, lost my balance and hit the ground in a rather uncomfortable position, rolled on it, then stopped. "Shit!", I hissed out, my left hand resting on my right shoulder, the one Mima had just cut through.

And then, as if to mock me, the blood flowing down my temple reached my right eye and forced me to close it. I rose to my legs and wiped the damn blood away with my right sleeve, not caring as it stained my black shirt. Not that anyone would notice. Besides, my shirt was already ripped enough, several bloodstains all over it. Both my own, as well as someone elses blood.

Mima growled as she sat up, narrowed her eyes at me as she panted, and closed them as she got up. "Impressive. And yet we don't fight at full power. Now then, Chôzen... Allow me to demonstrate my full power.", hissed Mima as she reached out with her right hand. And like I predicted, caught Yuuka's ribbon.

Somewhere far to my right, I heard Yuuka hiss in surprise rather than pain... Unlike when I grabbed the ribbon of either Nanatsu or Rumia, it did not hurt her. Not as much, at least.

Despite knowing that I stood no chance against Mima with Yuuka's power, I rose from the ground and prepared to fight anew. I rose Alastor, pointed it at Mima... And yet, my vision was blurry and Alastor was shaking in my left hand. Exhaustion was beginning to get the better of me.

Mima moved towards me. I never saw her move. Before I knew, Mima's fist, the one in which the ribbon rested, had hit me in my chin and had thrown me up into the air. I still saw Mima from my position, but only until she was suddenly all blurry and vanished, only to reappear right aside me without her crescent staff, her hands above her head.

Her hands hammered down on my stomach and I found myself being pushed into the ground by Mima's, or rather Yuuka's, raw strength. I bounced off the ground just as pain shot through my body, and I hit the ground again aside Mima. The evil spirit towered above me as I opened my eyes, and she stared down at me, sighed. "Is that your desperation? Is that your real strength?", she whispered, shook her head.

I felt anger flowing through me, anger that made all the pain numb. Slamming my right fist into the ground, actually breaking it a bit as negative energy flew into it, I twirled on the spot and tried to kick Mima's feet away, but she just phased out again. A sudden pain shot through me as something heavy impacted with my back, feet digging into it. Glaring over my own shoulder, holding back a feral roar, I found Mima standing on top of me, staring down at me with crimson eyes full of disgust.

When I rolled around to throw her off my back, she was gone again. This time, as Mima reappeared and landed on me, I did scream out. Her feet placed themself on my face, pushed it into the ground, right before she jumped off me and landed aside my head.

I swung my arm and tried to grab her leg, but Mima vanished again, landed on my arm, almost broke it. I bit down on my tongue to prevent myself from screaming in pain. But I also almost bit part of my tongue off. Mima stepped off it, shook her head in disapproval. "You're not going to defeat me like that, Chôzen. Doesn't Gensokyo mean anything to you?"

"SHUT UP!", I roared as I pushed myself up, my anger flowing through me, pushing exhaustion and pain away. "You don't scare me. We may be even now, but Yuuka's power is too much even for you to take. But I believe there is some strength you can summon as well...", breathed Mima, her gaze slowly moving towards our left, where Nanatsu stood.

I froze. Nanatsu stood there, stared directly at me. Her eyes were hard, seriousness flickering in them as she slowly placed the scythe on her back. I looked beyond her, where Rumia was fighting against Yuuka. I almost couldn't believe my eyes as I saw the power that Yuuka displayed. Her body was surrounded by a sickly, white glow, and as she swung her right hand towards Rumia, the glow extended into a wave that slashed through the ground, followed by a shockwave and the ground breaking apart, rocks bursting forth.

My gaze locked with Nanatsu's again. And she nodded. "Please, Chôzen... Use my ribbon. Use my strength. Use me...", pleaded the Shinigami in a low whisper, which I could strangely hear despite the great distance between us. "Use me like you want... No matter if it hurts or not..."

I turned my gaze away, her words echoing in my mind. "Use me like you want... No matter if it hurts or not...", I repeated silently, shocked by the words. But what really shocked me was the tone that Nanatsu had used. Desperation, despair, need... Need? Why would she need me to do that? Why was she so willing to sacrifice herself?

"What now, Gekido?" Mima's loud voice invaded my mind and I stared up at her, watched as she tilted her head a little. "You have the choice. If you choose to not follow her wish, Gensokyo is done for now and you know that... But if you accept her wish, you would be able to stand up to me again... But it would mean that she could die...", whispered Mima's voice into my ear, even though she stood nowhere near me. What was this...?! Another illusion? Was Mima manipulating me again...?

...No. No, this was real. Nanatsu really wanted me to... She really wanted me to use her powers, no matter what pain it would put her through...

I closed my eyes and took a step back, took a deep breath. Then, I bared my teeth and snarled at myself. I opened my eyes and glared at me, then towards Nanatsu. She had turned her back towards me again, had Shi no Taizai in her hands again, stormed towards Yuuka to help Rumia.

And my decision was made that moment.

My gaze shifted to Mima and I narrowed my eyes at her, blind anger flowing through me once more. Blind anger. Hatred. Nanatsu was right. There was no sense in avoiding things anymore. I had to face the future, no matter at what cost. And Nanatsu knew as well that sacrifices had to be done.

"Fine. If you really want me to... I would have rather avoided this. I hate hurting Nanatsu or Rumia. I hate gathering powers inside me... Power corrupts. But against you, Mima, I don't think I have a choice. Alright, Mima... You want us to fight full power against each other, huh? Then enjoy this!", I bellowed, punched into thin air, opened my right fist just for a second to grab a black ribbon that manifested itself.

And then, Mima with Yuuka's ribbon in her hand, and me with Nanatsu's ribbon in my hand, we faced each other.

Nanatsu's cry echoed through the air, invaded my mind, drowned out all other noises. Nanatsu was hurt. I hurt Nanatsu. I hated it.

But then why was there this sick feeling of satisfaction inside me as I heard Nanatsu's scream? Why felt I good knowing that I had hurt her...?

_~ Music stops ~_

* * *

><p>Yuuka grabbed Rumia's collar, pulled her up, twirled her around and then threw her through the air, panted heavily. At first, using these powers of Mima had been easy. But ever since Mima had grabbed her ribbon, exhaustion began to gnaw on her, slowly pulled her down.<p>

The Flower Master of Four Seasons twirled around to face the second woman she had been fighting against. She had to admit that it wasn't easy at all to fight against the two at the same time, and yet she made it. Somehow.

But then, it happened. Nanatsu no Taizai, still running towards her, suddenly cried out in pain and shook, then stopped. Her eyes focused on Yuuka, then became dull, then focused again. Nanatsu began to shake softly, her pale skin becoming much more pale than before, almost as white as snow.

And then began the thing that disturbed even Yuuka Kazami. Nanatsu let go of her large scythe and it fell down to the ground aside her with a loud noise, giving a hint at how heavy it really was. The right hand of the Shinigami darted for her left arm and held onto it's elbow, but began to quaver wildly. Nanatsu lowered her gaze, shadows falling over her eyes... But her open mouth closed and her lips curled up into the most disturbing smile that Yuuka Kazami had ever seen.

Then, all of sudden, Nanatsu threw her head back and screamed, gasped aloud and then fell onto her knees, where her head lowered again and the disturbing smile returned. Yuuka shivered as Nanatsu began to breathe unusually loud and deep, heavy hissing following each breath. But what really scared and disturbed Yuuka was one soft noise. A dripping noise.

Yuuka looked down at the ground before Nanatsu. Another drip. Liquid impacted with the ground. At first, Yuuka thought it were tears... Until she looked back at Nanatsu's face again. Because as she did, she found, much to her disturbance, that the liquid dripped out of Nanatsu's mouth. It was saliva.

And then, Nanatsu moved again.

As if in a trance, Nanatsu's hand moved for the scythe, grabbed it and pulled it close to her. She shook as she rose from the ground, slowly rose her head and stared at Yuuka. The Flower Master froze. Nanatsu's eyes were wide and her irises small in an emotion that Yuuka, being a sadist, was only too familiar with from when she ran into that blue-haired celestial once.

The sick emotion in Nanatsu's eyes was a mixture of excitement and satisfaction.

Yuuka cringed as Nanatsu let out a moan as she finally stood, even though she looked quite uncomfortable. "T-this p-pain...", stammered the Shinigami with a sick smile, saliva running down her chin. "W-what?!", gasped Yuuka, finally finding her words again. Disturbed, she took a step back, tightened her grip on her parasol. What the hell was going on with that Shinigami?!

Was she a masochist?! She looked nowhere like it. In fact, Yuuka had always thought of the Shinigami as seven sins as a fellow sadist. She sure looked and behaved like a sadist, especially towards her husband. And yet, there she was, moaning as pain struck through her, just because Chôzen was drawing powers out of her and inflicted pain to her in the process.

Another moan escaped the Shinigami's lips and she stumbled back a bit, only to regain her balance. She swung her scythe in an almost blind manner, her sick smile growing wider and wider. "Chôzen is hurting me again... He's.. hurting me again... Haha... Haha..."

As if this all hadn't been weird enough, Nanatsu blinked once and went into a battle stance, the smile on her face calming down a bit, but never completely vanishing. She seemed more reasonable and less insane, but Yuuka was still creeped out.

"He hurt me so often, Yuuka... He hurt me emotionally... soooo often...", moaned the Shinigami, bit down on her lower lip and began gnawing on it, "During the time I know him... He hurt me emotionally thousands of times without wanting to... He's a disgusting freak that destroyed my life, he's disgusting, disgusting, DISGUSTING! And yet..."

Yuuka took another step back, watched in disgust as Nanatsu licked over her lips and let more saliva run down her chin. "And yet... Because he hurt me so often, I can't help but enjoy it... He doesn't want to hurt me, he hates hurting me, and I love him... I have long stopped holding a grudge against him for all that has happened. It's not his fault anyways..."

Yuuka took another step back, stumbled over her own feet, landed on her rear and continued to crawl away, the Shinigami scaring the hell out of her. "Besides... That's the way he has marked me. I am his possession. I am his to use and to manipulate... And I wouldn't want it any other way. I've always been addicted to him, he treated me like a normal woman... But now that I have these hidden, masochistic feelings towards him, I am even more addicted to him. I can't live on if he doesn't hurt me."

The Flower Master continued to crawl away as the Shinigami stumbled towards her, her creepy behavior scaring the Flower Master... And then, Yuuka's back hit something. As the Flower Youkai looked up, she found crimson eyes looking down at her. "Hey there~", breathed Rumia, Tyrfing high above her head.

Tyrfing swung down.

* * *

><p><em>~ Music continues ~<em>

As I felt new power flowing through me, pushing exhaustion and pain aside, Mima watched this all with a small smirk. She waited until I focused on her again, Nanatsu's ribbon resting within my right hand. The evil spirit shook her head silently, the smirk on her lips growing.

When she charged at me this time, I saw her motions. I rose my left arm and blocked Mima's punch, turned my arm and tried to get a grip on her arm, but she pulled it out of my reach, twirled on the spot and kicked me into my right side.

The pain went past me completely unnoticed, the power I got from Nanatsu drowning it out. I grabbed Mima's ankle and swung it up, threw her off balance and watched as she fell onto her rear. At least, she almost did.

Mima backflipped, lifted her hands, the crescent staff glowing before it vanished. Mima performed a handsign, closed her left eye, focused only her right one at me, which began to glow brighter than ever before. "From beyond the grave 'Twilight Coffin'!", declared Mima.

I watched as the ribbon in her hand pulsated once, followed by black lines appearing in Mima's open eye as she aimed at me. Black bullets were released from her body and scattered into all directions. But I knew better than just to stand there. I knew the spellcard, even though it was not following the spellcard rules at that moment.

Turning away from Mima, I made one hasty jump to get some speed to begin with, landed on the ground, then dashed away from the evil spirit, and out of a black box that had appeared on the ground. Behind me, the black bullets that Mima had released returned, created a gigantic black cube that slowly shrunk. If I hadn't moved, I would've been caught and crushed in that cube.

Too focused on the "coffin", I didn't notice that Mima had vanished until her crescent staff impaled my right, already badly wounded shoulder. I hissed out in pain and rose my left hand, put it on my right shoulder and glared over it, right into Mima's face. Just as she closed her left eye again.

I gasped, looked down at the ground below us... And found another black box beneath us. _"Damn!"_, shot through my mind, right before I jerked my shoulder free and hissed in pain, then pushed myself away from Mima to avoid being crushed by the coffin. I jumped. I passed the wall of black bullets just barely. And then, I hit the ground, rolled on it, yelled out in pain as more pain shot through my shoulder.

But I knew I had no time to wait for the pain to go. I absorbed more power through the ribbon in my right hand to wash away the pain. Stumbling to my feet, I looked down, luckily found no black box. And I wouldn't wait for one, that for sure.

Sadly, Mima was prepared. And so, I ended up in the middle of yet another black box on the ground. I tried to get away like before, but all of sudden, the hilt of the crescent staff appeared in my view, right before it hit my neck and pressed against my throat.

I choked, rose my hands and tried to free myself. Glaring over my right shoulder as I did so, I found Mima right behind me, holding me in place with the crescent staff. I struggled, growled, jerked left and right, but Mima just didn't let go. Not until I swung my head back and headbutted her.

She fell backwards, the crescent staff landing right in front of me on the ground. I took a deep breath as soon as this happened, growled as my hands found their way to my throat. Coughing, I fell onto my knees and took deep breaths, the cold air burning in my lungs after the short lack of air.

As I rose my gaze, it was already too late. The black bullets had created walls that were slowly shrinking, eventually going to crush me. And I was right in their path. _"Damn it!"_, I snarled in my mind, glared left and right. Mima was nowhere to be found, and the crescent staff in front of me had vanished as well. She must have summoned it back to her.

My problem was that I would be crushed in that goddamn 'coffin'. And I was sure as hell that it would be my loss if that happened. The spellcard wasn't called 'from beyond the grave' after all. _"Any bright ideas?"_, I called out into my mind, even though it felt just like a flashback. _**"There is that one useless spellcard you have..."**_, began my Flame-Soul.

I immediately knew which one he meant. The one spellcard I had labeled as boring and idiotic. It was just perfect!

Closing my eyes, I concentrated on summoning it. It had been a while... Actually, I had last used it against Kanako during our very first encounter after my amnesia. Well, it actually also had been the first time I had used it. In other words: The first and last time I had ever used it was against Kanako.

"Nevermore Sign 'Untouchable'!", I called out the moment that my spellcard began to materialize, immediately using it. I had no time left for it to be created completely. The moment that the green sphere around me came to exist, the black bullets of the shrinking cube touched it. And dissipated.

With the black cube gone, I extended my arms and shattered the sphere around me. It didn't hold longer than seven seconds anyways.

I turned on the spot, smirked at Mima, and she stared back in anger. She didn't look too surprised, had probably already expected me to do something like that. It did explain why she had her staff at her side and a spellcard in her left hand already as I turned to her.

"It's been a long, long while since I last used this against someone, Chôzen... Be proud. You actually forced me to use this!", snarled the evil spirit as she lifted her spellcard and showed the spellcard to me. "The setting sun 'Orreries Sun'!"

The spellcard in Mima's hand began to glow a bright, white light, which then parted into four different colors. The four colors turned into orbs; and eventually, I found Mima being orbited by four orbs: A red one, a blue one, a green one, and a yellow one.

I didn't know what was up with this spellcard, or why anyone would fear these orbs, but I guessed I would find out soon. And I did. When I dashed forwards to attack Mima, she merely pointed her crescent staff at me, and the four orbs flew towards me.

Rolling out of the way, I thought I was safe, but only until the orbs appeared in my vision anew. They missed me by an inch as they moved past me from my left to my right, and I froze in my movements, stared after them. I watched as the four rapidly spinning orbs turned and came back right at me like a boomerang.

My gaze shifted to Mima for a second. She wasn't smiling or smirking, much to my surprise. She was just staring at me with a frown. And I bit down on my tongue. I twirled back to the orbs, jumped away from them as they almost got me.

They rushed past me for another time, sled over the ground and broke right through it, revealing the true extent of their danger to me. It was better if I not got into their way! But as I was, I would never have enough speed to avoid them. Unless...

Concentrating on another spellcard I hadn't used in a while, I silently wondered to myself if it would even work. After all, the last time that I had used it was when my right hand had still been complete... And that hand was required for this spellcard. If the spellcard would not work anymore, then I had lost two of my best spellcards...

I took a deep breath, watched the orbs as they turned and swooped down for another attack. _"Come on, work, dammit...!"_, I growled in my mind as I saw them. Exhaustion was coming through again, even though I had Nanatsu's ribbon in my right hand. This could only mean that Nanatsu's powers were slowly getting exhausted as well...

The orbs came closer. The spellcard refused to work. And I finally understood that it would no longer work. I had lost my 'Reaper Sign' spellcards due to the accident with my right hand. And that meant that I was in a very bad situation that moment.

I jumped out of the way of the raging orbs, hit the ground with my wounded shoulder first. The pain that shot through me this time was almost unbearable, and yet I pushed myself up again and stumbled towards the evil spirit, my bony hand clenched around Nanatsu's ribbon.

Lightning hit my shoulder, even though I didn't care about that and would've punched Mima even without it. I took the last three steps, swung my left, gloved fist forwards to defeat the evil spirit once and for all... And hit a barrier as the four orbs suddenly hovered in between me and Mima.

The electricity in my left shoulder discharged into the shield, a loud and acute sound echoing in my ears as the lightning hit the surface of the shield. And then, it discharged into an explosion that threw me backwards through the air, while Mima was just sliding across the ground, completely unharmed.

I hit the ground with my back first, glared up at Mima... And as the four orbs took off into heaven, possibly to attack me from some random direction again, I saw something that caused me to cringe and freeze in terror. And Mima noticed that as well.

Mima was surrounded by an eerie, orange glow that turned yellow at the top and was pitch-black at the bottom.

"You're too slow, Chôzen!", shouted Mima, "The ritual is nearly completed! It seems you are not desperate enough to save Gensokyo after all!" Something enraged lay in her voice, but also something sad. What this all about? I don't think Mima understands herself anymore... At first, she wanted to destroy Gensokyo for no apparent reason. Then she says this is all about killing me. And then, all of sudden, she wants me to defeat her?

She must've lost her mind on her way to this moment. Nothing too surprising, after all, she had mentioned that she had gone to the border of sane and insane. And possibly had lost her mind there, at that point. Either that, or there was something I didn't know about yet.

I snarled to myself and pushed myself up. I wasn't completely down yet. I still had Nanatsu's power flowing through me... I still had a chance...

_~ Music fades out ~_

* * *

><p>Rumia ducked underneath one of Yuuka's slashes with the parasol, fell back and brought distance between her and the Flower Youkai. Eventually, Yuuka had managed to turn the situation around again after Nanatsu had collapsed.<p>

The fallen angel glanced towards the direction of the Shinigami. Nanatsu was on her knees, sobbed and moaned, hugged herself tightly, the scythe on the ground aside her. Rumia knew only too well that Nanatsu's complicated state of mind in addition to the weakness because of Chôzen absorbing her powers rendered her completely immobile... At least Yuuka had enough honor to not attack Nanatsu. Until that moment, at least.

Rumia glanced back to Yuuka. At least the Flower Youkai had stopped using Mima's powers, had let go of the ribbon... She, too, showed signs of exhaustion. After all, there was a powerful evil spirit draining powers from her.

While this meant that Rumia was the only one that had yet not given any of her power to someone else, she had by no means an advantage against the vastly powerful Yuuka Kazami. It was the parasol that got on Rumia's nerves.

And because of that, Rumia got an idea. She wanted revenge on Yuuka anyways, so the idea sounded even more appealing.

Yuuka was exhausted, one could easily see that. Her slow movements had become even slower, her aiming was a little off, and ever so often, Yuuka would stop for a moment to take deep breaths. And as Rumia saw Yuuka standing there, doing exactly that, the fallen angel saw her chance.

She rushed at Yuuka, caught the Flower Youkai's attention with that. Yuuka took a last deep breath and rose, but she was shaking. Exhaustion was slowly taking her last power away. She would've lost anyways in a few moments, so why not speeding up the process?

Yuuka tried to stab the angel of death with the parasol like she had done before, but Rumia leaned to the side and avoided the parasol. Rumia ducked, rose her leg and kicked the Flower Youkai's wrist, to which Yuuka hissed out and unwillingly let go of the parasol. Rumia smirked, remembered the moment that Yuuka had stabbed and broken her shoulder with it, wanted to repay the favor as she grabbed the parasol as she twirled around.

She caught the parasol, rose it with the sharp tip pointing into the direction she was turning. "Revenge is sweet, isn't it, Yuu...!"

Rumia's words remained stuck in her throat. And so did those of Yuuka.

The smirk of the fallen angel vanished as she looked in shock at what was before her. At what she had done.

For a short moment, Yuuka's and Rumia's gazes met. And then, Yuuka glanced down towards her chest. Towards the left side of it. Towards the spot where the parasol impaled and pierced her chest.

Rumia couldn't believe her eyes. The parasol in her hands had not pierced Yuuka's shoulder. But her heart.

And then, Yuuka opened her mouth, let out a sick groaning noise, tried to say something, but only choked up blood. Her gaze met that of Rumia again.

Without another word, Yuuka Kazami collapsed onto the ground, her own parasol slowly sliding out of her chest, revealing the large hole in it to Rumia. The angel of death could barely hold back, only managed to not throw up by turning away from the sick sight before her.

It was an accident. Rumia had only wanted to break her shoulder, had never meant to... No... Yuuka wasn't... Was she...?!

Yuuka was not moving anymore. A hole was in her chest. And her parasol was stained with her own blood.

The Flower Master of Four Seasons was no more.

The flower had withered in the darkness.

The death toll was paid.

* * *

><p>I froze in shock as Mima suddenly threw her head back and screamed louder than ever before, her voice distorted and high-pitched. The four orbs I had fought, Orreries Sun, shattered in midair and fell to the ground before me.<p>

The orange glow around Mima suddenly flickered, dark bolts of lightning appearing all of sudden in between Mima and the ground. In pure terror, I watched as Mima began to claw her own face, drew blood. Her eye-color kept changing between green and crimson, her body jerked around and her scream changed it's pitch constantly.

What had happened all of sudden? What was wrong with Mima?!

**"YUUKAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"**

The extreme scream made me cringe in terror anew. The aura around her kept changing back and forth, the black lightning increased and grew bigger, lashed out at everything around it. I pressed my hands onto my ears to drown the scream out, yet I didn't avert my gaze from Mima.

And then, I spotted it.

The ribbon in Mima's hand began dissolving from the other end into the direction of Mima's hand at a rapid speed, ripped itself apart. And there was only one explanation why the ribbon created by the ritual of bonded hearts would fade away.

I turned my gaze to my right, stared over to Nanatsu, Rumia and...

My eyes widened when I spotted Rumia standing above a motionless Yuuka, the parasol of the Flower Youkai in her hands, it's sharp end bloodstained. It didn't take a genius to see what had happened. The only question was... Accident or purposely? Guessing from Rumia's shocked face and her motionless state, it had clearly been the first one.

But was Yuuka really...? And if so, what about Mima?!

Suddenly, realization kicked in and I turned to stare at the evil spirit again. _"Don't tell me...!"_, shot through my head, before the sick feeling of victory spread through me.

But of course... The final step of the ritual. Mima had sealed her own fate when she had started it. Such a powerful magic meant that you had to concentrate on it all the time, and you were not allowed one stray emotion. But Yuuka's end must have caused something, even in Mima... And that, in return meant the ritual of Complete Darkness, which Mima had foolishly started, was going to backfire on her.

All the build up magic that Mima had gathered would release itself and would blow up in her face. And all because Mima didn't have herself under control for a moment...! The most humiliating defeat had really happened... Mima had lost because of her own magic.

In a mixture of awe, glee and shock, I watched as Mima screamed and tossed about, how the energy she had build up discharged into a gigantic pillar of twilight energy that shot up into the heaven. Mima was pulled up in it as if guided by invisible strings, reached for her own throat and began to choke, tears flowing down her eyes as she over and over again called Yuuka's name...

In the end, Mima did have such a thing as feelings towards Yuuka. In the end, Mima had felt friendship towards the Flower Youkai, despite what she had done to her before in an apparently coldhearted decision. Ironic.

Mima flew higher and higher, her voice long gone and her screams silent. I let go of Nanatsu's ribbon, saw no need anymore in drawing more power from her. We had won. We had truly done it. Or rather, Mima had defeated herself.

The chains of guilt materialized around my left arm. And felt less heavy than ever before.

As coldhearted as it may sound, I was not the one who had to feel guilt for Yuuka's death or Mima's loss. In the end, the only one that had to feel guilty was Mima. Because of her decisions, Yuuka was dead. Because of her decisions, she had lost.

As I began to relax, my legs gave in and I finally closed my eyes, didn't want to open them again as I felt relieved. I landed on my back and let out a loud sigh, only opened my eyes to see the end of Mima's defeat. And it was glorious as the pillar of twilight energy collapsed and gathered at the spot where she flew, as it all gathered in her body. Mima glowed brighter than the setting sun on the horizon, became a setting sun herself that illuminated the dark heaven in a soft, orange glow.

And then, the light was gone. Darkness came anew as Mima fell out of heaven and hit the ground, whirled up dust and rocks.

Even before the dust was gone, I heard silent sobbing. No wonder. I would've been sobbing as well had I been in her place. Not only had her plans all been destroyed by her own foolishness, but her best, and possibly only friend, the only one who had been at her side and did not hold a grudge towards her, was dead. Was dead because of her.

I wish I could let it sound less cruel, but... It was all her own fault. All just her own fault.

But just to make sure she knew that, I gathered my last strength and rose from the ground. My gaze fell onto her and a sadistic grin spread across my lips. _"You destroyed my life, Mima... Now I destroy yours."_, shot through my mind as I stumbled towards her, my limbs numb and blood dripping down from my chin, as the wound on my forehead had opened again.

Mima lay on the ground with her back towards me. She had curled up into a small ball and was sobbing uncontrollably. She was a picture of misery, but yet any pity failed to touch my heart. After all I had been through because of her, I just couldn't feel anything for her.

It was over.

As I approached her, I let my gaze wander to Nanatsu and Rumia. The angel of death stood still above the motionless Yuuka, but the parasol lay next to her on the ground. Rumia looked horrible. She had dark bags under her eyes, cuts all across her body. The left shoulder of her dress was missing, her midriff ripped, revealing countless scars and wounds. Her eyes were empty, void of any life. I knew she was still struggling to accept the death of Yuuka Kazami by her hands, and I knew she would look for comfort later.

Nanatsu didn't look any better. She had bloodstains on her face, dry saliva on her chin and several wounds all across her body. But all in all, she did look a lot better than Rumia. But then again, Nanatsu had possibly healed herself when she got the chance. She, too, would need comfort later. And I would definitely not deny them that. I needed comfort myself. In the end, I never wanted things to end like this.

Yuuka was dead, and Mima broken.

But I was happy to say that the damages so far seemed to be low... Nobody was dead on our side. Shinki was in a bad state, but I trusted Eirin to heal her. Rumia and Nanatsu were both alive. And I really hoped that everyone in Gensokyo still was. I had seen the army... And I really wished that we didn't lose someone. I wouldn't bear another death.

Finally, my steps came to a stop. I stood above Mima, the crying spirit to my feet. She was at my mercy. But, unlike before, I felt nothing. There was no anger, no rage. No hatred. I didn't want to go further... There was no need to negate her. She was broken. It was over.

"Get up, Mima.", I spoke, my voice cold and my words cruel, "It's over. You've lost. You've lost everything. Your plans have all failed. Yuuka is dead. And I don't think that anyone in Gensokyo really wishes to see you ever again. Just do us all a favor... Especially yourself. Go. Leave Gensokyo. Never come back. Never."

Mima didn't reply. It was silent. She had even stopped to cry. Her sobbing had become silent. She had truly lost.

She did react to my words, though. Aside from stopping her crying, Mima also slowly turned her head into my direction. And as I saw her eyes, two things shot through me. The first thing was a sadistic glee as I saw Mima's crimson, empty eyes, void of any life. Even the hatred that had sparkled in them was gone. The second thing I felt was panic.

And the second feeling should turn out to be right.

The panic increased as the ground began to shake. I didn't take my eyes away from Mima's empty ones as the ground began to shake harder and faster, and I didn't look away as I felt an incredible power, power beyond everything I had ever felt, began to gather in Mima.

Her mouth opened in a wide snarl, revealed her teeth as they turned into sharp canines. With no emotion other than fear, I watched as Mima opened her mouth wider and wider, how her lifeless eyes seemed to suck me in.

And then, the ground stopped shaking and the rising power I had felt stopped.

Everything was silent again.

Before a sudden, gigantic shockwave erupted from Mima and threw me through the air. Dust was blown of the cliff, rocks and pillars were destroyed or thrown away. Large fissures appeared all around Mima as an inhuman, high-pitched scream echoed within her throat.

I hit the ground with my back first and roared out in pain. But as I forced my eyes open and stared at Mima, who was on the other side of the cliff, even I couldn't believe my eyes.

Mima threw her head back and screamed, her canines growing sharp and long. The skin on her fingers began to peel backwards, revealed sharp and black claws that broke through them. Her skin became pale as snow as she screamed, her irises widened until they occupied the whole visible part of her eyes and became crimson glowing, were visible even as shadows fell onto them.

Her clothes were ripped and torn, her hat had a large hole at it's tip, her right forearm was revealed by a large cut and had a large, bleeding gash in it, and bloodstains were all across her dress; blood that belonged to me as well as to her.

Mima reached for her throat, grabbed the yellow ribbon on her cape and ripped it off her clothes, to which the cape also fell, revealing more holes on her dress. A large rip begun at the lower end of her dress and went all the way up to her abdomen, more smaller holes and rips all around it.

And then, Mima's hair lost all of it's color and became black, right before a crimson wave passed over it and turned it crimson with black glimmer to it as it moved in the wind that had picked up.

As I stared at this monstrosity, I slowly began to shake my head, as if to deny what lay in front of me.

This thing was no longer Mima.

That wasn't Mima.

Before us was a mindless beast that could only growl and snarl, had lost all of it's ability to speak as it stared directly at me with it's huge, lifeless eyes.

We hadn't only lost Yuuka... Mima was gone as well.

At that very moment, I didn't know what had happened to Mima. Later on, I would understand that all the energy that the ritual had generated had been absorbed by Mima's body as the ritual backfired, and had created an even worse and way more destructive outcome.

Mima, who had all along been an evil spirit with a mind on it's own, an evil spirit that had not lost it's shape due it's ridiculous strength...

Mima, categorized as an "Akuryou" before... had turned into the full, malicious, mindless evil spirit that the "Onryou" was...

The downfall of Mima in the aftermath of Yuuka's death had been the rise of the Onryô Mima...

And at fault for that... Was only I.

_As the flower withers, the evil spirit withers as well..._

* * *

><p>(1) "Hauchiwa fan" is the actual name of the fan Aya is commonly depicted with. Tengu are said to carry these fans made of feathers.<p>

(2) These quotes are a small variation of two quotes that "General Asthar", a character of the game "The Last Story", uses. These quotes left a deep impression on me, and I just can't get them out of my head, even after finishing the game recently. And what makes it even better (or worse) is that his theme is stuck in my head as those quotes repeat themselves over and over again...

(3) The newest official Touhou character, Kosuzu Motoori, is said to work at Suzunaan, a book renter located somewhere in the human village. Since no actual location was given, I decided it to be located in the outskirts of the village near a river.

* * *

><p><em>And so, yet another chapter of the grand finale ends! But it is yet not over!<em>

_Yuuka's death (Damn it, I feel bad for that! Please don't hurt me... again...) has messed up the ritual of Complete Darkness, which backfired on Mima... And something inside her snapped that moment. She isn't herself anymore. This time, for real. She has lost her mind. And Gensokyo's greatest battle is yet to begin. Chôzen stands before something that is neither Mima, nor an Akuryou. Mima had turned into something else as her own ritual backfired on her. The consequences of that are yet to be seen._

_The next chapter will be a struggle. It will decide not only the fate of Gensokyo, but also that of Chôzen, Nanatsu, Rumia and Mima herself. Is everything lost? Have our three heroes created the real evil? _

_Chôzen has to face his greatest opponent in a battle that decides about everything..._

_Before I end this chapter here, there are two things I want to mention. First of... Yeah. I guess the part with the human village was inspired by Resident Evil 4. I loved playing the game, and several scenes seemed to be realistic, among them a scene in which you were trapped in a house on top of a hill. During that scene, you have to barricade the windows, and if the zombies got in, you had to retreat into the upper story to stop them from getting up there. _

_The second thing... Why "Magna-fi ~ Who I am"? Simple: First of, the music itself is fitting for a good battle. I found it while browsing through my old "Sonic the hedgehog" music folder. It was actually used in the game "Shadow the Hedgehog". _

_But the real reason I chose that song is because of the lyrics. They fit the whole situation so much... It's like Chôzen is addressing Mima._

_"You never really understood me". No, Mima didn't. She never understood Chôzen, which she admitted. She just wanted him to be gone. "One day I'm gonna take you down". Yeah. That's where we are. Chôzen is trying to take Mima down, no matter at what cost._

_"This is what you made me, and you're not ever gonna change me." Mima turned Chôzen into a monster, manipulated him over and over to shape him like she wanted. But that's over now. She can't change him. Not anymore._

_And that's just the beginning! If you look closely, the song has so many more parts that fit Chôzen and Mima's situation. And to believe that I found this song just because I was looking through my old folders, geez. No moment too late, I guess. Right for the finale!_

_Anyways, that's all I wanted to mention. And with that, this chapter is over._

_Next time on I-Negative Bullet: "End of Daylight - Negative Gensokyo!" Don't miss it!_

_Until then, I bid you goodbye! So long~_

_NOTE: Writing the next chapter may take a while, so please bear with me... I've got a lot to do and the chapter won't be exactly short as far as I can see..._


	99. Chapter 96 EoD - Negative Gensokyo

_And finally, we have reached it. Welcome to this final chapter of I-Negative Bullet._

_During the last chapter, Yuuka Kazami's death led to Mima losing her mind ultimately. And as the flower withered, so did Mima. Her own magic backfired on her, the entire power of the Ritual of Complete Darkness hit her... And, instead of defeating her, turned her into something even more dangerous than the ritual itself._

_This was not meant to happen. This could not have been right... And yet, it has happened, and Chôzen, Nanatsu and Rumia stand before the evil spirit that has surpassed the shackles of a mere ghost. Time is running out, and only very little time is left..._

_On a side note... I really, really, really advice you to listen to the music that I suggest in this chapter. Since this is going to be the final fight, ya know? It will help you feel what Chôzen feels, will help you to feel the situation (or that is what I hope!). _

_After working so long on this book, I am a little sad that it is coming to an end, but I really look forward to future books, especially since I planned quite a bit for the next book. But more about that later._

_Anyways... I have so much to say right now, but most of it doesn't even make sense. Haha... Alright, let's just move on to review time before I start writing too much..._

**StupidityNowOffersWisdom... **Uhm... I really... longest... Waaaah? Thanks, I guess, but... I really... I have no words, haha... ^^

**Anon...** Well, Chôzen may be at "full power" again, but there is something still amiss, huh? You'll see.

I really meant Gungnir there, somehow got it mixed up. Fixed it right after I read your review.

The problem with Yuyuko and Youmu was that I really couldn't see them fighting against Mima's undead. For one, they reside in the netherworld, where the undead can't go, and so it isn't too surprising that they didn't even notice the attack. Furthermore, neither Yuyuko, nor Youmu were part of the Anti-Mima Group... They weren't involved. Sad, I know, but I just couldn't imagine them in that group.

Shikieiki is, like she said before, not allowed to get involved too much, same goes for Yukari, even though the latter one could have acted, but like said before, the others thought that a too dangerous move. Furthermore, Shikieiki and Komachi would be at Higan during the time of the attack, and, just like with the netherworld, no undead can go there. Aside that, they have a job to do that they can't just abandon (even though Komachi is known for that, lol).

...But what do you mean no one was chosen from Youkai Mountain? *goes back and reads the entire part with Momiji, Aya and Kanako again*

**Nicolas Crossworth...** I'm too scared to say anything O_O. Your short review scared the crap out of me.

_And that's it for review time... _

_And with that, we move on. To the final chapter. The final struggle. The final battle for Gensokyo._

_I'm on the edge of my seat, people! I reaaally hope you all enjoy this chapter! I sure did!_

_Let us start the end, shall we?~_

_DISCLAIMER: I do not own Touhou/Project Shrine Maiden, as it belongs to ZUN. However, Chôzen Gekido (and his responsible personalities), Nanatsu no Taizai, Ryoko Jigoku, Shiho Kumo, Kayako Saeki Henge, Minoue and Sly do belong to me, as for I have created them._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Final Chapter: Chapter 9: End of Daylight – Negative Gensokyo<strong>_

This wasn't supposed to happen. Not like this.

It had been supposed to be a smooth victory from that point on. In my mind, I had created the sick image of storming in, negating the hell out of Mima, and then walking back into a safe, better Gensokyo.

But instead, my interference had caused the worst possible case that no one ever thought of. Instead of defeating or even ripping her into pieces, it had exactly the opposite effect as the ritual of Complete Darkness backfired on Mima.

Instead of defeating her, it turned her into something even I had never laid my eyes upon during my long existence. And I had seen a lot of things.

Mima had turned into what she had never meant to be: A full Onryô.

An Onryô's strength is determined by the power of it's grudge... No need to say that Mima's grudge on mankind, and especially Gensokyo, was beyond that which should have been. And it certainly hadn't helped how we had defeated her... Or the fact that Yuuka Kazami had found her end at Rumia's hands.

I clenched my fists as I saw the monstrosity that was supposed to be Mima. And even I couldn't stop shaking my head, trying to deny what was before me, despite knowing better than that. Due to once being a nihilist, I knew that you had to be realistic about things. And that Mima before me definitely was real.

Actually, what had happened to Mima just then reminded a lot of Elly's and Kurumi's mutations, but way worse. While both kinds of mutation had been created by infusing a living being with twilight energy, Mima's sure was worse. And I didn't think that Mima would turn back anytime soon, like Kurumi and Elly had done.

Not only I cringed when Mima opened her mouth and let out a hoarse groan, a small cloud of steam leaving her mouth, right before she took a sharp breath. Other than her rather loud breathing, though, Mima remained silent, stared straight ahead with empty eyes.

"Mima...?", I asked carefully as I rose from the ground, not once taking my eyes off the evil spirit as she took deep breaths, almost as if she was suffocating. She did not reply. "Mima?!", I called out again, hissed as she didn't reply once more.

Something was terribly wrong.

"I... I don't think she can reply, Chôzen...", murmured Nanatsu cautiously, never averting her gaze, just like me. "What do you mean...?", I asked over my shoulder. "I think... She has lost the ability to speak. I don't think that Mima can talk anylonger...", explained Nanatsu.

As if to confirm this, Mima threw her head back and let out a loud, high-pitched scream that made the earth shake underneath us. I put my hands over my ears and growled, trying to block out the horrible noise. Glaring to my left and right, I found that Nanatsu and Rumia were doing the same.

I didn't remove my hands from my ears until Mima had stopped her scream, and even then, I remained cautious. For a good reason, as I quickly found out.

As the Onryô Mima swung her arms back and growled aloud anew, the earth shook for another time. And before my very eyes, gigantic walls of rock rose out of the earth in a half circle around Mima. And then, seconds later, a gigantic crater appeared beneath Mima, it's size twice that of my own house.

It was a miracle that the cliff didn't break apart after all that had happened atop it, especially after Mima had just done that. As I stared at the damage she had just done with one movement of her arms, I slowly felt how my fists unclenched and how my body became numb.

Could we even stand this ridiculous power? Did we even stand a chance anymore...?! If a movement of her arms could break rock, what would she be able to do if she called upon her powers? What if she would really resort to something like...

I froze, felt how all my muscles tightened at once as a scene from roughly six centuries before repeated itself in my head over and over again. Back then, she had gathered enough power to create a whole lake with one attack...!

_"No...!"_, shot through my mind as I stared blankly at the evil spirit, _"...If she would use the Twilight Spark in that shape...!"_

"Ch-Chô? Is everything alright?", I heard Nanatsu ask hesitantly. She must have seen the pure fear in my face, the sheer terror as Gensokyo's end played out in before my inner eye. All in a split second. Just because of one fault. Just one, goddamn fault.

I swallowed, took a step back. My body was acting on it's own. My reasoning was screaming at me to run as fast as I could, told me to leave Gensokyo behind before Armageddon took place. And yet, my honor and my pride stood in my way, told me to not let Gensokyo or anyone else down, even though they were shivering in fear.

But there was no way I could do this. The sheer power Mima had made the ground shake without her even doing a thing. Thinking about how Mima had become something she had never meant to be made this even worse, echoed in my head and drowned everything out.

Fear was drowning everything out. I was afraid of what was not meant to be.

I took another step back. My muscles tightened, my legs were shaky and weak. I couldn't feel my arms anymore. I couldn't think. I just had to get away from there.

Screw Gensokyo! Screw everyone! I was not going to fight that thing!

"Chôzen?! Where are you going?!", screamed Rumia behind me as I twirled around, stumbled forwards. I almost hit the ground, but caught my balance again and ran, put all my remaining strength into my feet as my mind screamed just one word over and over again.

Run. Run. Run. Run!

And I listened. I wanted to be away from that thing! How was I supposed to defeat her like that?! I had my full power again, sure, but... That was impossible! Besides, wasn't that what Mima had said before? Hadn't she told me that I should not do something that I wasn't completely convinced of?

My escape was short-lived, an explosion right beneath my feet throwing me up into the air. My own scream echoed in my ears as Mima caught me and held me by my throat. I choked, tried to free me, struggled, panic took over. I felt cold sweat running down my face as I desperately gasped for air, dug my nails into Mima's wrist. No emotion from her, no reaction.

Mima's stare was piercing mine, the red, emotionless gloom inside them stirring my fear anew, especially as Mima leaned closer. I watched as she began to move her lips as if to speak, but all that left her mouth were growls and her cold breach. It was her cold breath that hit my face, it's smell that of blood.

And as I smelled the blood, something in me changed.

Something in me awoke.

Someone in me awoke. Again.

An electric pulse went through me, sparked a flame that had been extinguished. I felt my arms again and panic vanished. Something else replaced it. He replaced it.

My nails dug successfully into Mima's wrists as new strength flew through me, my knee pulled up and buried itself in Mima's stomach. The evil spirit did not flinch, did not react. As such, anger flew through me. Flew through him.

Pulling my nails out of Mima's wrists, I rose my right fist and reached back, then hit her across the face. No reaction. Until I reflected Mima's actions, put my hands around her throat. But unlike her, I dug my nails into her neck. And this time, she let go. No other reaction than letting go of me.

I hit the ground, pushed myself off it, backflipped.

Or rather, he did.

**"Tch! Seriously, Mima, I love fighting hand-to-hand, but that was a little to close even for my taste!"**, chuckled Insanity, rolling our neck. _"Thank god... You're back!"_, I called into my mind, relaxed. _**"No second too late. Chôzen was about to make a run for it!"**_

Insanity perked up, rose an eyebrow of my body and tilted our head a little, but did not take our eyes of the mutated Mima. **"That so, huh? What'sa matter, Chôzen? Scared? Now, after all this time? A little late for realization to kick in, huh?"**, snickered Insanity, calm as ever. He was not scared of this new Mima in the slightest.

That was just him... The only thing he was really scared of was the loss of power, the total loss of everything he believed in. Strength. Control. He feared weakness. Weakness was what he feared like nothing else.

As such, it was rather exciting for him to see an opponent stronger than him... As long as he stood a chance against it and could completely destroy it, could obliterate it. As such, he did not fear Mima in the slightest. He still thought he could destroy Mima.

And for some reason, this affected me as well. Despite the fact that our personalities were separated, I felt secure again. I felt like there was no need to have fear. I felt strong again. I was insane again. His confidence was affecting me.

So that was the reason... It makes sense. The reason why I had been about to bolt, the reason why I was about to act so out of character... Without Insanity, who has once been part of me, and still was... Without him, I was not complete. He was part of me, part of my power and my character.

**"Ah..."**, began Insanity anew, pulling me out of my thoughts, **"...Nothing awakes me like the smell of blood. I just love to be the demon."** He moved our body a bit experimentally, moved each finger and swung our arms. And then, he chuckled. **"So... Care to tell me what made Mima like that? I fear I was out for a while. Mima did something weird to me..."**

_**"She sealed you away."**_, responded the Flame-Soul quickly. **"Sealed me away, huh? Then how fitting that it was blood that awoke me anew!"**, laughed Insanity as he licked his lips and turned his head, **"So that's explains that, but what turned little evil princess into the evil dragon?"**

As he asked this question, I first felt doubts. Had all of this been right? It couldn't be... Not with Mima being that thing. Not with the way this all had turned out. Not with Yuuka being dead...

**"Hello? I asked a question?"**, sneered Insanity in an annoyed voice. And yet, I couldn't reply. Guilt was preventing me from doing so... The chains of guilt would soon become heavy again. **"Anybody in there?"** _**"Insanity... Yuuka is dead."**_

At this, the insane personality frowned. Still in control of my body, he glanced over to his right. And indeed, he found Yuuka, still motionless on the ground, face down.

It was truly a pitiful sight... Yuuka Kazami, the once great and strong Youkai, the Flower Master of Four Season, lay in a puddle of her own blood, face down. Her clothes were ripped and torn, stained with dirt and her own blood... What a pitiful sight.

**"I see..."**, murmured Insanity as he eyed the remains of what once had been the beauty of Yuuka Kazami, **"What a waste. She had quite the looks, was powerful, and she wasn't evil through and through... What a shame she had to die. And all just for Mima's stupid plans."**

He shook his head in disapproval, then turned back to Mima, **"So that's what got her like that... She lost her mind. I did warn her about how thin the border of sane and insane is. Still, I don't think that's all. That wouldn't be enough to multiply her power so many times..."**

_"That's right."_, I replied with a deep sigh, _"The ritual backfired on her."_ **"Ah. Now that makes sense." **_"Unfortunately yes. And we are at fault for this, even though it was Rumia who killed Yuuka."_ **"Hm... I'll try to think of something. Mind taking the body again until then?"** _"I don't have much of a choice... Alright, I'll try to keep her occupied. Don't know what it will take, though..."_ **"You'll make it, I'm sure."**

A familiar feeling shot through me, Insanity left into my mind, left me in charge of my own body again. I let out a deep sigh as I turned to face Mima. She hadn't moved. She was still hovering there, stared right ahead. Stared into thin air. And that was really giving me the creeps. The Mima I knew didn't do such things. The Mima I knew was cunning, intimidating, powerful... This thing Mima had turned into was just a beast acting on instincts.

Was I going to do this after all? Was I going to save Gensokyo? Or was I to end as I gave my everything to save the land I had lived in? The land I had shared my past and my present with? _"Mima..."_, I begged in my mind as I took steps towards the evil spirit, _"Please give me a sign. We've been enemies all along, after all... But I know that I have to trust you this time. Without your help, I won't be able to decide..."_

I closed my eyes, swallowed, then let out a deep sigh. I heard Nanatsu's and Rumia's steps coming towards me... But I wouldn't allow them to interfere this time. This time, it truly was only Mima and me. I had to get through to her to end this, as much as I despised it.

"Chôzen, I..."

**BAM!**

I heard Nanatsu scream in surprise, followed by Rumia pulling Tyrfing, staring at me with wide eyes. "Stay away...", I hissed, looking over my green-glowing, bony hand at the crater in front of Nanatsu's feet, "...Stay away. This is my fault. And I will correct it. I'll finish this."

Letting my gaze trail back to Mima, I found that she had reacted to the explosion and was staring at me with her crimson eyes. She had her mouth open, her loud, creepy breathing visible. Saliva dripped down from her chin. And then, she began to move her lips again, as if she was trying to tell me something. But no words left her mouth. Only growls.

And at the same time, something happened that would haunt my dreams for years. Something that would never let go off me... Her irises contracted, became small. At the same time, a black circle expanded in it's middle, turned the irises into crimson rings surrounded by more black. It was like I was staring into two holes, crimson rings hovering in them. Holes that tried to swallow my soul, the unsettling glow of crimson hovering in them sending a chill down my spine.

And those freaky, piercing eyes rested on me. They weren't reading me, as usual. They weren't examining me. There wasn't even disgust and hatred in them as usual. They just stared at me. And that was what sent another chill down my spine. A cold one. A very cold one.

"Mima...", I growled to myself, gathered energy in my body. Pushed it into my feet. Catapulted myself into the air. Right towards Mima. The soul-piercing eyes went dull for a second, Mima's mouth opened a little wider and her eyes focused again. On me.

**"You shouldn't look into her eyes for too long, Chôzen..."**, echoed Insanity's voice in my head, and I nodded, **"I believe someone once said 'And when you gaze long into an abyss, the abyss also gazes into you.'..."** I bit down onto my tongue at Insanity's words, nodded sharply for another time, but didn't let my mind wander too far.

Because I knew what he tried to tell me with that. He tried to tell me that people tended to become that which they strive against. And he feared that I would become just like Mima... More than I already was.

Her eyes still on me, Mima began to move backwards, moved away from me. She rose into the air, never averted her soulless eyes from me as I chased after her, left the ground, Nanatsu and Rumia behind. I wouldn't let her escape. I couldn't. As all she would do while being like that was my fault.

_~ Do not fear, do not falter, as for Gensokyo's fate depends on it. Music cue: Sonic Unleaded - Perfect Dark Gaia theme ~_

"You're going down Mima, no matter at what cost! I have made enough mistakes, but I won't allow this one to hurt anybody!", I roared as I continued to gather negative energy in my body and chased after Mima. But as I picked up speed, so did the evil spirit. In fact, she gained so much speed that she slowly but surely increased the distance between us.

She swung her right arm forwards, created something above her head that closely resembled a meteor, and forced me to dodge the huge stone with a quick movement to the left. The burning rock roared past me, yellow and black fire surrounding it. As I saw this from the corner of my eyes, I couldn't help but snarl. So my negative energy wasn't the only kind of energy that took the shape of a flame once gathered into a dense shape.

Mima swung her arms again, drew crazy signs into the air with her hands, summoned gigantic amounts of twilight orbs behind her, all flying towards me. I knew I had to get through there, no matter what would happen. I knew I had to get through to her.

I really wished Insanity would find a way as quick as possible.

Dodging the first bullets was quite easy, but as I entered the real chaos that she had summoned, it became harder and harder to avoid without stopping my chase after the evil spirit. A bolt of light blue energy missed my right shoulder by inches and forced me to avoid to my left. Right into a dense cloud of black and yellow orbs of twilight energy.

I screamed out as the dark energy entered my body. It felt like a flame burning in my veins and my muscles, like a wave of water flowing underneath my skin. But I had been through worse. I had been crushed, murdered, had a bath in magma, had been killed... Being burned alive was actually a step back. Not into the wrong direction, mind you.

With a jerk of my body, I managed to free myself from the temporary paralysis, sent negative energy through my body in a small burst to cleanse it of twilight energy, then focused on Mima again. Another wave of those countless orbs closed in on me, but I wasn't willing to let them hit me again. I wasn't willing to allow Mima to increase the distance between us any more.

God knows why she suddenly tried to rise so high into the air... I had my own suspicions. My own fears. I feared that Mima would follow the only thing that remained in her head: The grudge. The grudge against Gensokyo. I feared that she would try to destroy Gensokyo as a final attempt of satisfying the only hollow feeling she felt. Her grudge.

I had to prevent that. I had to stop her. Because it was my fault. It was my grudge, as weird that may sound... I had projected it on Mima. I had projected my grudge against Gensokyo onto Mima, had increased her own grudge against it... Had turned her into a monster much like she had turned me into one.

Negative energy flew into my right arm, my sudden anger triggering it. Being it's rawest shape, the energy lashed out again, bolts of green lightning whipped around, the energy around my bony hand itself in the shape of a flame. Swinging my hand upwards, a wave of green energy was created and rushed through the orbs, cut through them. Seeing this as my chance, I followed right after, only moved to the side when Mima threw another meteor at me.

I left the twilight energy behind, focused entirely on closing in on Mima, but despite my greatest attempts, the distance between us just didn't want to decrease. Heck no, it actually kept on increasing! Just where the heck did she get that speed from? That power? Could it really be her full potential? Her full potential as that which she was not meant to be?

If I only still had my reaper sign spellcards... They had increased my speed upon use. I would have reached Mima in time. But without them, all I could rely on was my own speed. My own strength. I just had to find a way to use it.

I was at my full power, and yet I didn't feel like it. I felt stronger than ever before. I felt great. I had been on par with Mima before, maybe that was the reason I didn't feel truly at full power again... Because I compared myself to someone just as strong as me.

On the other hand, comparing my powers to how they were before my amnesia, there was something I was lacking... Something I had not cared about back then. Something I had sealed away inside me at that moment.

The Negative Soul.

**"That is true."**, echoed Insanity's voice in my head, scaring me. I barely avoided another bolt of light blue magic from Mima, staggered, but regained balance again. _"Shit, don't scare me like that!"_ I snarled, pushed negative energy into my right hand. If I couldn't reach Mima, at least my bullets could. I hoped.

**"Shut up. It's true and you know it! We still could unleash the Negative Soul... Don't worry. I know what I am saying. And I'll try my best to not give into the power."** _"Not now."_, I shot back, hissed. Anger welled up in me. Was this the only chance? Was my only chance to correct this mistake by creating another one? Was I to put myself into the danger of losing myself just to defeat Mima?

Mistake to fix a mistake. An eye for an eye.

In my anger, I twirled on the spot as another meteor approached me. I growled to myself, roared out aloud as I kicked the gigantic meteor. It didn't break despite my greatest strength, the twilight energy held it together. Instead, the gigantic rock changed it's course, flew back to Mima. Being mindless like she was, Mima didn't even truly react until the thing hit her.

I watched as Mima let out an almost avian shriek and stopped in her motions, stared down at her burning forearms and began to shake them, trying to put the fire out that surrounded them. I frowned at this, couldn't believe that Mima couldn't stop her own twilight energy. Had she lost control of it? Had it become too powerful for her to obliterate again?

Whatever it was, this was giving me the chance I had searched for. I picked up speed again and rushed towards Mima. The wind roared in my ears as I closed in on the still struggling spirit. I screamed as I summoned Alastor. I screamed as I swung Alastor.

Mima's mouth opened up in a scream as I swung Alastor rapidly, cut through her over and over again at an insane speed. I panted as I swung my arms wildly without any real plans, cut through her body at a speed that came close to the speed at which Aya Shameimaru could move.

My arms hurt, not used to the speed. Alastor, however, was used to such speed, being a blade that negated any air resistance. As such, it could move faster than wind.

I almost smiled, thinking that I was winning as I saw cuts all over Mima that glowed a bright green... But then, Mima opened her mouth even wider, a yellow light bursting out of it. Followed by a thorny vine of black energy, which immediately lashed out at me.

On reflex, I ducked, pushed my right fist into Mima's stomach, glared up at the evil spirit from my crouched position. Only for the vine to slap me across the face, right before it laid itself around my throat and tried choking me. It failed as I swung Alastor and cut through it, to which it disintegrated.

Before I got another chance to hit Mima, she roared aloud and the fire around her arms finally extinguished. And, as if to mock me for missing my chance almost entirely, the weight of the air around Mima increased. Dark magic poured out of her in large quantities, and even though the blessings of the other religions protected me, the sudden shockwave of dark magic threw me backwards through the air, back towards the ground beneath.

The shockwave didn't last long, was more of a reflex rather than an attack, and as I finally regained balance, Mima was moving higher into the heaven again. Her soulless, crimson eyes were fixed on me again as I pushed myself into her direction anew. I wasn't going to give up just like that. Just because she had managed to push me back once didn't mean she would be able to avoid me another time like that.

This time, I couldn't push myself off the ground, and had not speed to begin with. And yet, I reached my limit in a matter of seconds... My body was way more used to moving at high speed compared to before. How exactly this could be, I could only guess. Perhaps it was the same as with Alastor, maybe not. Maybe I just imagined it all... Not the first time my delusions got the better of me.

Just like before, though, my best was not enough. The distance between me and the evil spirit kept increasing, she was rising higher and higher into the air... If I wouldn't reach her as fast as possible, she would soon reach a location necessary to destroy Gensokyo. Soon. I still had time.

As Mima rose both arms at once, she sent out crimson bolts of lightning, of which one missed me completely, while the other one deflected off the shoulder armor and shot back into heaven behind me. The evil spirit swung her arms down, threw a sphere of twilight energy at me, but it was so slow that it was easy for me to dodge it. Seeing that Mima wasn't throwing one of the meteors again, I pushed negative energy into my right arm.

The flame of negative energy that I threw burned it's way through another twilight sphere and a swarm of twilight bullets, but it didn't hit the evil spirit, as she swung her hand and destroyed it with a single movement. At the same time, I flew through the hole in the twilight sphere and surfaced from it right in the middle of the twilight bullets that had burned me so badly before. But being already past the worst spot thanks to the shortcut through the twilight sphere, it was easy leaving it completely behind.

And with that behind me, I finally got what I had waited for: A meteor.

"Return to sender!", I snarled as I swung my leg forwards. My right foot connected with the huge, burning rock and turned it around, just like before. The gigantic rock increased in speed as it charged back towards it's master. But unlike before, Onryô Mima did react this time. As the gigantic rock changed it's course, the evil spirit did stop throwing more twilight energy at me, rose her arms above her head. And as the rock was about to hit her, she swung them down.

I gasped aloud as I saw the meteor flying towards me again at a speed about three times it's original one. On reflex, I rose my arms to guard myself, but then realized that guarding myself from a rock several times my size was a pretty dumb idea. Other choice: Return to sender anew!

Repeating my action from before, I kicked the gigantic rock back at it's owner. The rock didn't stand the damage this time, though, and a large crack appeared on my side of it, followed by some debris of it flying everywhere as the largest part of the broken rock kept flying towards Mima.

As if she had suddenly forgotten everything, Mima didn't even try to avoid the meteor. This behavior assured me once and for all that Onryô Mima was a being that didn't truly rely on senses. She wasn't smart or cunning, acted on instinct and surely learned from mistakes.

It had also been a mistake to kick the meteor back at the evil spirit, as my leg hurt like hell. And the pain wasn't the worst thing, as black and yellow flames surrounded my leg and increased the pain. Unlike normal flames, the flames made of twilight energy were a lot more resistant, and I had to shake my leg like mad to finally extinguish them.

The moment that the last flame was extinguished, I turned to Mima again and charged towards her, hissed as the wind hit my sore leg. Damn it... I felt stupid, felt like I fell for a damn trap, even though this mindless Mima would not be able to set up a trap as great as that of the smart and cunning one.

Mima, still paralyzed, still flailing her arms around in an attempt to extinguish her burning arms, was not prepared as I stopped in front of her and swung Alastor. She hadn't learned from the first time I had set her arms ablaze, something that surprised me after the thing with the meteor, since she had clearly learned from that mistake.

Not that I minded. It meant that she had a weakness after all.

Ignoring the pain, the same pain as before, I swung Alastor. The pressure on my arms became intense as the blade moved once more with speed beyond what my body would ever be able to reach or even handle. The blade cut through Mima's body over and over again, blood shot through the air, deep wounds opened all over Mima's body this time...

Until another wave of dark magic pushed me away from her.

I backflipped to regain my balance, hissed and stared back up at Mima.

Just to see that her wounds had closed already... And that she had thrown another meteor after me.

The gasp remained stuck in my throat and on reflex, I rose my hands to guard myself. The meteor hit me, came in contact with my hands first, the twilight fire burning into my palms. I roared out in pain and threw my head back, yet I didn't pull my hands back... Not that the damage they could receive would be critical. After all, my right hand was already nothing more than bone, and my left hand was protected by a glove.

Still, the power of the meteor-like attack kept pushing me backwards, and the pressure it put onto my arms was too great. I knew I had to get that thing away from me as fast as possible. Otherwise, it would rip my arms off.

So, in hope to get that rock out of my face, I swung my right leg forwards and kicked that annoying thing away from me with such force that the meteor cracked, kicked it back to Mima. Remembering that the evil spirit had learned from the first mistake, I had the bad feeling she had learned from the last one as well... In other words, I had to change my strategy before she got accustomed to it.

I had to strike at that moment, no matter the cost. And as my eyes laid upon the already broken meteor, I got an idea. An idea that would finish this and would give me the necessary element to finally get her out of the sky.

Negative energy flew through my body into my right arm, immediately lashed out as it reached my open hand. Narrowing my eyes and charging after the gigantic rock, I bit down on my lower lip and aimed. I had one chance. And that chance came as Mima hit the meteor back into my direction.

Narrowing my eyes even further, I reached back with my right hand, let out a deep roar as I swung my fist forwards. The bony fist of mine impacted with the already broken meteor, shattered it into thousands of pieces, dust and debris flying everywhere.

And I rushed through them at Mima.

She never got the chance to defend herself as I rose my right hand and grabbed her neck with it, then slashed through her front with Alastor, right before I twirled on the spot and faced the ground, my hand still around her neck. "Consider this to be your downfall!", I roared into her ear as I stopped using my flying abilities and fell towards the ground, pulled her with me, held her in place right beneath me.

The wind roared in my ears as we fell, my eyes focused on the ground beneath, not once on the Onryô Mima. I began panting, grinding my teeth, blood rushed into my head. The ground came closer and closer. Mima's infuriated snarls and growls increased.

And then, we hit the ground.

_~ Music fades out ~_

Mima's scream echoed through the air as I pushed her into the ground, created a gigantic crater. I felt almost nothing of the impact, Mima's body absorbed it all, and as such, I had no problems getting away from her. I pushed myself off her, stumbled away from her, watched her as I continued to pant.

_"Damn..."_, shot through my head as I fell onto my butt, the force of the impact finally taking it's toll in shape of numbness spreading through my right arm._**"Did we get her?"**_, asked my Flame-Soul as it hovered into my vision. **"You're kidding me, right? You're not really believing that an attack like that would stop Mima? Especially in that shape?"**

Before I could say something, Insanity's words turned out to be true. Mima's growls became louder again as she rose from the ground and rolled her neck, her eyes darting around in search for me. And they found me. Laid upon me. Those soulless, piercing holes. They stirred my fear up again as I stared into them, almost lost myself in the darkness.

My breath became louder and I felt like all air was pushed out of my lungs. At least until I finally managed to pull my eyes away from Mima. I stared at the ground, growled, panted. My fault. My fault had yet to be corrected.

"Chôzeeeen!"

As I heard Nanatsu's voice behind me, I darted around and stared at the shinigami and the angel of death that ran towards me, both carrying their respective weapon. And behind me, I could hear Mima sneer.

Glancing carefully over my shoulder, I found the evil spirit still staring at me with those soulless eyes. She didn't even blink. It was like her eyelids had been burned away or cut off. She just didn't blink. And that really made me uncomfortable. It was like nothing about this Mima was natural anymore. She just wasn't mean to be, through and through.

"Chô!", hissed Rumia's voice as a hand laid onto my right shoulder. But I didn't turn to her. I just continued to stare at this unnatural Mima. I couldn't take my eyes away from this abomination that I had created. That I had created... These words echoed in my head all the time. It was all my fault. Not Mima's this time, and not that of Yukari. Entirely mine.

Suddenly, another hand placed itself onto my other shoulder, turned me around. And then, facing Rumia, the angel of death began to shake me violently. "Goddammit, Chô! Get it in your thick skull already: We are here to help you... So work with us, not against us!", shouted the enraged angel of death, pulling me closer to glare directly into my eyes.

"Don't you understand, Chôzen...?! If you keep on fighting alone, you have to call onto more powers... And if you keep on gathering all those powers, you just increase the chance that you lose it entirely! You know how thin the border between sane and insane is... And you know that it takes just a little more power for us both to become what Mima has become... Are you really that desperate? Are you really willing to lose yourself...? Do you really think that this is the way to defeat Mima?", snarled Rumia into my face, her eyes staring into mine.

"We both know that this will not lead us anywhere... You'll destroy Mima in your rage, and then you'd just take her place. I know how deep the grudge runs that you try to hide from everyone... Both 'natsu and I know how deep the grudge runs that you hold against Gensokyo. So I'm begging you know... Don't lose yourself. If you do... Nanatsu and I won't have a choice but to destroy you. And you know that."

Without another word, Rumia pushed me away from her, took a few steps back, raised Tyrfing to the height of her chest, and stared beyond me. Slowly, I turned around as well, laid my eyes onto Mima. And Rumia's word echoed in my ears again. I would become what Mima had become...

I bit onto my lower lip. I stared at Mima. And finally, she moved.

She twirled on the spot, created a light brown magic circle beneath herself, then stopped and glared at me again. And then, the ground around her ripped apart, rocks burst forth and hovered around her. They began to orbit around her, circled faster and faster while Mima's breathing became louder again.

Then, without any warnings, Mima pulled arms and legs in and began to hover over the ground. At the same time, six demonic wings broke through her back and replaced her other ones, but they were tattered and torn, large holes in them, dark red magic pouring out of them like blood.

It was exactly this magic that gathered in a large, red circle around her and the magic seal underneath her. And it was exactly that magic which eventually created a large, blood red hemisphere around her, black lightning connecting Mima, who hovered in a fetal position in the middle of the hemisphere, to the sphere around her.

But it didn't stop there. The rocks that orbited around her attached themselves to the hemisphere of blood red magic, turned it into a dome of solid rock. No gap was left open, not a single bit of the blood red light shone through it anymore.

After this had happened, I couldn't help but stare in shock and confusion at the hemisphere of rock, in which Mima hid. I couldn't believe my eyes, though, couldn't understand the construction before me. And in my shock, I completely missed what happened behind me. Until Rumia shouted my name.

"CHÔZEN!"

_~ Look ahead no matter how dark the future. Don't look back. Look back and you lose yourself. Music cue: Metroid Prime 2: Echoes - Escape from Dark Aether ~_

I twirled around as I heard Rumia's panicked voice. And that no second too late, as a gigantic fist made of rock impacting right before my feet. Staring at the fist that was as big as my entire torso, and then following the arm attached to it up with my gaze, I found a being made of rock standing before me that vaguely reminded of a human, but it was too tall and too bulky.

A golem.

A piece of rock as tall as I was, on top of another rock that was almost just as tall, with more rocks attached to it that reminded of arms and legs. No head, though, and no face. Just a piece of rock that had come alive.

That thing was just ugly. Ugly as it was, it was still a golem. A golem of tremendous strength. And it showed exactly that as it swung it's arm without even pulling it's fist out of the ground, broke through the rock beneath as if it was thin air.

I was forced to jump away from my spot right in front of Mima's dome of rock, landed on the golem's arm and pushed myself off it, then landed on the thing's body, only to jump off it. These actions brought me directly in between Nanatsu and Rumia, where I immediately turned around and glared at the thing as it rose and slowly turned around. Not like it could see us, it was lacking a face after all. Being a rock monster, my guess was that it felt vibrations and used those to "see".

"Where did that come from?", I snarled quietly as I continued to glare at the large thing, which now stood completely still, waited for something to give away our location. "I guess where those came from!", hissed Rumia behind my back, and upon turning around, I found that the horde of undead that Mima had unleashed wasn't only attacking Gensokyo. A large group of them had also found it's way to us.

"Damn it...!", I growled under my breath as I turned back to the golem, which still stood there, completely motionless. "We have to stop the undead before they force us to the edge of the cliff.", muttered Rumia behind me, "So leave that to me. You two take care of Mima and that rock." I exchanged a short glance with Rumia over my right shoulder, frowned at her.

"What? You think I can't stop these guys?", asked Rumia, nodding towards the still approaching undead. "That's not it...", I murmured and sighed. "So? What's it then?", huffed the angel of death as she brandished Tyrfing. "Just... Good luck. Don't die on me.", I replied as I turned back to Mima's dome and the golem. Behind me, I heard Rumia's familiar sneer, confirming that she had heard me. "Same goes for you, lover boy."

I didn't need to turn around again to know that Rumia had left, had mindlessly rushed into the crowd of undead. With Rumia gone, it was just me and Nanatsu against Mima and that golem she had created. The question that bugged me immediately was how to get through to Mima...

"Do you think you can take that golem on on your own, Chô?" Nanatsu's sudden question surprised me and I glanced towards her with a confused frown. "Why?", I asked. "Simple... I'm the strongest of us. As such, I have the greatest chance to break through the hemisphere... We have no time to lose after all, isn't that right?", huffed my first wife, glancing towards me.

I nodded slowly, turned to glare at Mima's hemisphere of solid rock and the golem again. "Fine. I see what I can do. I try to keep that brainless piece of rock occupied, and you try to break through to Mima... This whole nightmare should stop when the source of it is destroyed.", I snarled and bared my teeth, "To believe that Mima would become the very heart of the nightmare I am in..."

Exchanging a last, short glance with Nanatsu, I was the first one to move. I jumped towards the golem on purpose, made sure to make especially loud movements to catch the living rock's attention. And it really worked. It grunted in a deep voice even though it did not possess a mouth, and finally set into motion as I crossed the distance between us in a few steps.

Jumping onto it's arm as it swung it's fist at me, I avoided any unnecessary pain and managed to keep it's attention on me as Nanatsu charged past us, Shi no Taizai held in her hands like a sledgehammer. She brought the scythe down on the dome of rock that Mima was in. I saw a few small debris flying, but they were no bigger than a firefly. The dome had no cracks in it after Nanatsu's first attack, but I was confident that she would eventually break through. She had the necessary strength for that, after all.

The golem beneath my feet began to struggle, and as I looked down, I found that it was swinging it's left hand towards me, it's intention to throw me off it's right shoulder. As fast as I could, I changed from it's right shoulder to it's left and avoided it's hand that way. But the golem didn't like that at all.

It began to shake wildly, threw itself around, which in return annoyed me. "Hey, get a hold on yourself! I'm a Youkai, not a bug!", I snarled as I pulled my right foot up. This was kind of dangerous for me, as it meant to abandon my strong position, but it allowed me to hurt the golem the best way possible.

I charged my body with negative energy, but instead of pushing it into my right, bony fist as usual, I pushed all of the energy into my right foot. And as I brought it down on the golem's body, the beast made of rock roared out in pain as a green shockwave moved over it's body. Additionally, my foot caused a few deep fissures on the golem's body, which were equal to a organic being's wounds.

As the golem stumbled around, I jumped off it and landed on the ground in front of it, watched as the golem rose both of it's 'hands' to hold it's head. I still didn't understand how the golem could make those noises without possessing a mouth, let alone vocal chords.

Leaning a bit to the left, I glanced past the golem at Nanatsu. My first wife was doing a pretty good job at breaking into the dome that Mima was in. Large fissures were all over the side that Nanatsu was attacking, but it weren't enough to break through with a strong attack. It would still take Nanatsu a moment to break through.

My attention returned to the golem, which had finished it's little dance and it's upper body was moving left and right, as if it was searching me. It wouldn't, unless I moved. Which I did.

The golem immediately turned into my direction as I stepped forwards. It rose it's right arm and pointed it at me, then charged towards me, it's upper body spinning around like mad. The golem had it's arms extended , turned itself into a spintop as it charged towards me, each of it's steps causing the ground to shake.

Summoning Alastor, I held the blade in front of my body, turned it's sharp edge a little, then waited. This move was a little dangerous, considering that I was really pushing my luck this time, but I was confident. I trusted Alastor. It wasn't just a tool I could use for fighting... I had learned that pretty quickly after I had gained it. After all, the legendary blade decided who to kill, decided whether or not it was listening to me.

The golem came closer. It were maybe three steps until I would come into it's reach. Two. It's torso spun faster. One step. It didn't stop.

**CLANK!**

The enormous, earthshaking roar of the golem echoed in my ears as it's arm came in contact with Alastor's blade. The impact of the sword with the arm threw me onto my ass, the sheer force enough to throw me off my feet.

Stones impacted with the ground all around me, some debris hit my body but weren't heavy enough to hurt me, just bounced off. I rose my right arm to shield my face, glared past it and watched as the golem stumbled left and right.

It was missing an arm. Alastor's sharp blade had cut through the stone of it's arm. Upon being cut off, the severed limb had returned to it's lifeless state... After all, it had been nothing but a collection of rocks. I hadn't foreseen that it would explode like that, but at least I knew it worked.

The golem was still shaking as I rose from the ground and dismissed Alastor. It was still shaking as I charged towards it. It was in a perfect line with Nanatsu and the dome Mima was in. This was a chance I couldn't ignore. "Nanatsu! Out of the way!", I snarled. My wife twirled around, rose an eyebrow, shock written onto her face.

The moment that she jumped away from the dome, I pushed myself off the ground and jumped myself, aimed at the golem's upper body. In midair, I swung my right leg back, summoned negative energy from my surroundings into my body, pushed it all into my right foot, which immediately began to glow a bright green.

Finally right in front of it, I moved my leg forwards, kicked the golem's upper body. The colossus lost it's balance and yelled as large fissures appeared all over it's body. It stumbled backwards, swung it's remaining arm around in an attempt to regain it's balance, but failed horribly. Eventually, it ended up with it's back against the already heavily damaged dome of rock, tried to get up onto it's feet again, but didn't manage. Not in time.

I landed, but only for a few seconds, pushed myself off the ground again and jumped towards the being of rock again, focused on his torso this time. New energy build up in me, but I charged it into my fists this time, let out a deep huff and stopped in midair, hovered there, drowned all reason out.

With my hands glowing in green energy, I first swung my left one. It hit the golem into it's chest and it groaned out again, repeated it as my right fist followed right after while I pulled my left fist back. But I didn't stop there. I punched again, again, again... Left, right, left, right, left, right... I picked up the pace, punched faster and faster until my arms became a blur even to me.

The blood in my veins was boiling, and that not because I used Insanity's spellcard or something. I had drowned all reason out, and with that, pain and discomfort. I felt nothing as my arms moved at speed they should never even reach. The golem's groans had become a loud, continuous roar of pain, it's hoarse voice echoing through the air, accompanied by my own puffing and panting and the noise of the fissures all over it's body growing even larger than before, connecting to even greater fissures.

And then, I opened my mouth and let out a loud scream as I reached back with my right hand, pushed all of the remaining negative energy into it. With one last, powerful punch of my bony hand that broke through the golem's torso, the dome behind the golem couldn't stand the burden anymore and gave in, broke apart as the golem smashed through it.

The moment that I landed on my feet, adrenaline and negative energy finally vanishing as my reason returned. Looking up, I stared into the blood red hemisphere that was exposed at the spot where the golem broke through. It was pulsating like a beating heart. It was the heart of this nightmare.

The golem lay inside it, broken, missing it's right arm while the rest of it's body was shattered, fissures all over it. It wasn't really moving anymore, grunted a last time... And then, it melted away, became a black, thick substance, which eventually just vanished in the ground, wasn't able to stand the magic of the field it was in.

The way into the heart of the nightmare was open, the way to Mima. I was just about to charge inside as Nanatsu placed her hand on my shoulder and pulled me back, her enormous strength almost throwing me off balance. "You can't just go in there like that!", she scolded me, grabbed my shoulders and shook me. "Why not?", I shot back, "Mima is in there! And if I don't stop her right now, she's going to blow up Gensokyo! Do you want to end in a giant firework or what?!"

And then came what I had never expected: Nanatsu slapped me across the face, not holding back a bit, almost ripped my jaw out with that powerful slap. "In case you haven't noticed, Chôzen, that miasma in there is going to obliterate you! Didn't you see what it just did to that golem?!"

I jerked my shoulders out of her grip and took a step back, snarled. "I don't have a damn choice, Nana!", I roared, glared towards the dome that I had named 'the heart of nightmare'. It was open. I could enter there. Just didn't Nanatsu allow me to?! "I went through worse... I've been in goddamn magma. That miasma isn't going to kill me!"

"And what if it does? Who is going to defeat Mima then?!", snapped Nanatsu. "Nobody will have to. I'll take her with me.", I hissed. "Don't spew shit like that!" I cringed as I heard Nanatsu curse like that, totally out of character for her. She grabbed my shoulders again and pulled me closer, glared into my eyes. "You won't go in there. There has to be another way.", snarled my wife into my face. Her eyes were blazing with anger. I could see that she was fed up with me.

"Yes there is.", shouted another voice, and both Nanatsu's and my eyes widened as something black rushed past us towards the heart of the nightmare. I stared after it. **"I'm going in there!"**"WAIT, RUMIA!", I bellowed, but it was too late.

I could only stare after her as the angel of death vanished in the pulsating heart of the nightmare. I could only stare as she was swallowed up by the blood red hemisphere, which was still mostly surrounded by rock. She was gone. And she was in pain.

Nanatsu seemed to feel it too, as she cringed the same moment that I did. A pain entered my mind, my head felt heavy and dizzy. It was Rumia's pain. It was entering my mind through our link, the link created in between us by the ritual of bonded hearts. But why did Nanatsu feel it then? Was it possible that... Oh my god.

Oh my god.

**"Interesting. So that's one of the side effects, huh? Heh! Really, this could be fairly interesting considering that you are the first one to perform the ritual two times, and both women that you are linked to are still alive... Really, really interesting. And quite amusing. The link extends to both women! You basically a chain link in between them! The ritual has extended from one to the other woman!"**

"Now is not the time to be amused, Insanity!", I snarled, staring into the blood red depths of the hemisphere. Rumia was still in there. She was still suffering. I felt her pain in my head. Why wasn't the hemisphere vanishing? Why wasn't Rumia coming out there?!

"That's it, I'm going in there!", I bellowed as I took two quick steps towards the heart of the nightmare. But it was that moment that a large, red glowing fissure appeared on the dome, parted it in two. It was that moment that I felt the dark magic inside the dome rise. It gathered, charged itself up... That wasn't supposed to happen, I was sure of that!

"Down!", I screamed and threw myself at Nanatsu, pulled her down to the ground with me, just as the dome exploded, debris flying everywhere. I shielded my wife with my body, laid atop of her, snarled as smaller debris hit me. I felt them all, felt how they hit the back of my head and my limbs... None of them, however, seemed to hit my back, which surprised me a little, considering that it was the biggest target.

_~ Music fades out ~_

It wasn't until I was sure that the dark magic had vanished and that the debris had all hit the ground that I opened my eyes again and stared at my wife. We exchanged a long glance, which only ended as I pushed myself onto my legs and turned back to the location that the hemisphere had been. Behind me, I heard Nanatsu gasp in shock, and as I glanced over my right shoulder, I found an especially sharp piece of rock protruding from my back.

I swallowed, closed my eyes, then reached behind me and pulled the rock out of my back, ignored the sharp pain in the area of the seventh pair of ribs. Sharp pain flew through my back, explained why I hadn't felt anything before: My back had been numb due to the large debris protruding from it.

"C-Chôzen? Are you alright?", I heard Nanatsu ask, but I just shrugged and rolled my neck, then turned back to Mima. I wasn't quite sure if I was alright or not... Heck, I wasn't sure what I felt, at all!

I found the evil spirit still in the same spot I had last seen her, still hovering above the magic seal on the ground in that fetal position. Rumia to her feet.

"RUMIA!", I roared, ran towards the angel of death. She was laying with her face down on the ground, didn't move. She was breathing, though, I could see that... She was breathing heavily in and out, panted as she lay there.

Before I could reach her, Mima suddenly descended to the ground, her wings unfolding themselves as she placed her feet on the ground and resumed a normal stance. As she opened her demonic eyes, the eyes that looked just like holes, they were already focused on me, as if she had known where I had been all along.

I stopped immediately, didn't dare to look anywhere else but at the evil spirit. "I'm... Dandy...", came Rumia's reply eventually, though it sounded forced and weak. I let out a sigh of relief at that, almost closed my eyes, but then remembered that Mima was still staring at me. "Nanatsu...", I hissed in a commanding tone, eventually tore my eyes away from the evil spirit and glared into the direction of my wife, even though not because of her.

Instead, I stared beyond her, let my eyes trail over the chaos that Rumia had left back. Broken bodies, bones protruding at impossible angles, blood and flesh all over the ground, mingled and mixed with dirt and stones. None of the undead had remained in a state that could be considered a second 'life'. She had been just like back then, a psychopathic, ferocious, mindless killer... With the small difference that she was able to control this psychopathic personality this time. She wasn't mindless.

Insanity stirred a little inside me, the thought of Rumia being his 'queen' again exciting him. But even he knew that it was not the time to think of such a thing, and so, he did his best to keep himself under control.

"Nanatsu, please take care of Rumia.", I commanded and turned back to Mima. Only to find the evil spirit standing right before me. I cringed madly, took a step back, stared at her as she stared back. Once more, I found that she was moving her lips as if to tell me something, but this time, she didn't even growl, was completely silent as her lips moved fast.

I took two more steps back, watched from out of the corner of my eyes how Nanatsu moved to the fallen Rumia and placed the fallen angel's head gently on her lap, stroking through her hair as she began to heal her. "What now, Mima?", I asked the evil spirit, well aware that I would not get a reply from her, "Yuuka is dead, your plan has failed, you've lost your mind... You're becoming a bit too much like me, don't you think?"

I ducked as Mima suddenly swung her right fist, placed my arms around her waist, then leaned backwards in a German Suplex, but Mima just turned into black and yellow mist, which just vanished, only to reappear behind me, creating the Onryô Mima anew.

With a loud hiss, I turned towards the spirit that was not supposed to be, bit down on my lower lip, gnawed on it. Mima's lifeless eyes focused on me and I glared back, rose my hands and balled them to fists, went into a battle stance, negative energy already flowing into my right arm. This wasn't going to be pretty, but I didn't have much of a choice.

I had to fight Mima until she was defeated... Or until I made my last breath.

With every little bit of my strength that remained, I would fight her. Until my body was rotting, until my mind was broken, until my soul was gone. As long as I would keep on resurrecting, I would fight her. But I really hoped that I would not have to rely on latter one.

Cause each time I come back to life, I lose a little bit of myself...

_~ Until the end, trust yourself, do not fear. When the time comes, just let go. Music cue: Metroid Prime 3: Corruption - Rundas ~_

With burning fists, I lunged forwards and swung them, swung them like I had seen Mokou doing ever so often. The evil spirit avoided my fists by leaning back and sidewards, had apparently learned through earlier mistakes that it would mean pain to be hit by my hands.

She opened her mouth as she leaned backwards, gathered twilight energy inside it as she breathed in, and as she breathed out, the orb that she had created in front of her mouth turned into a laser. I rose both arms in front of my chest in an x-shape and shrouded them in negative energy, which deflected the laser but pushed me backwards.

Onryô Mima rose, glared at me, then extended her wings. The red runes on them began to glow brightly, and before I knew it, crimson orbs of energy had gathered at the tips of her wings, each of them as tall as I was. Thin lasers burst forth and cut through the ground, closed in on me and forced me to run.

With them trailing behind me at an insane speed, I circled around Mima in hope to get behind her, but she just turned with me, never turned her back to me. With a loud hiss, I changed my direction, twirled on the spot and jumped over the thin lasers.

My right foot almost got caught in one of them, but I got past them without taking any damage. Mima didn't immediately change direction, instead, she kept on moving the other way. And that gave me the chance I had been looking for.

I closed in on the spirit that was not meant to be, pushed all of my negative energy into my left fist, snarled as I reached Mima. She had her back towards me, wasn't guarding it at all. Ducking under her wings as they moved past me, I looked up, aimed at her back. Out of the corner of my eyes, I saw how the lasers turned around and tried to hit from both sides, tried to surround me, but I wouldn't change my plan, was too far already.

Lightning struck through the clouds that moment and hit my left shoulder, the shoulder armor, lightning flowing into the glove surrounding my left hand. It was almost like my emotions attracted the lightning. Whatever Kanako had done... That lightning knew when I needed it. That storm was reacting to something.

My left fist swung forward the same moment that Mima twirled around. It hit Mima right into her face, the negative energy in it discharged into the evil spirit's face along the lightning... The lasers stopped. The orbs dissipated. Blood shot through the air.

And hit me in the face.

The next moment, I was thrown backwards through the air, was propelled upwards as my complete left arm hurt like hell, twilight energy roaring past me. I hit the ground with my back first, pain shooting through my entire body.

Somehow, I managed to get up, ignored the pain. I wasn't sure how long I could keep that up... I knew the moment would come when all the pain became exhaustion. And I knew that I would be pretty much done for once that moment would come.

Glaring down at my left hand, which was numb and yet throbbed like hell, I found that the glove was ripped and that my hand was bloodstained. Stained with my own blood, deep gashes all over it. How had that happened? Hadn't I just punched her? Why had the glove just ripped like that?! That shouldn't have happened! It was part of Kanako and Suwako's blessing!

It still looked like I would be able to use it's ability to channel lightning through it, since it was ripped in between the fingers, while the iron plates atop them looked okay. No wires were visible, which meant that it would be still working... Or so I hoped.

Whether or not it would... I was rather worried about the fact that I had been the one to sustain damage from the punch. Why, I didn't know. But it worried me. Another magic trick? Had it something to do with the time that Mima had been in the dome?

**"How about you use your damn brain and notice that Mima's power has increased greatly ever since she's been in that dome?!"**, roared Insanity in my head, and I perked up. I concentrated on the dark magic in the air, which I had completely ignored due to not being restricted by it. To my shock, I found that Insanity had been right... Mima's dark magic had tripled since she had covered herself in that dome of magic and rock.

"Damn!", I snarled and took a step back, rose my fists to my sides, clenched them. Blood dripped down from my left hand, hit the ground with a soft noise, and Mima perked up. _"She must have gathered more power while she was in there..."_, I mused, narrowed my eyes at her. **"Genius! Just how did you figure that out?! Of course she did!"**, snarled Insanity, sarcasm dripping from his voice.

_"Shut up... How about you tell me what happened to my hand?"_, I growled in my mind, while I ripped a part of my right sleeve off, which I then used as a makeshift bandage. **"Didn't I just tell you? Hey, genius, her dark magic has grown dense enough to create a difference in power between you and Mima... A difference huge enough for your attacks to be useless. They're so weak that they hurt you instead!"**

"What...?", I muttered, looked up at the evil spirit. **"Before you even ask... I'm a little brighter than you apparently, and have already thought of how to cross this distance between your power and hers... One way would be to unleash the Negative Soul, but I don't think you'd be willing to do that."** "Yeah... I rather avoid that risk...", I snarled in reply.

**"Guessed as much. The second way is to call onto the ritual of bonded hearts again... Mima can't use it anymore, which gives us an advantage... And advantage that destroys her advantage."** As Insanity spoke, I turned my gaze towards Nanatsu and Rumia. The shinigami was still healing the angel of death... Could I really dare to take energy from them? Rumia seemed to be weak...

**"It's my queen, she'll make it. I don't want to put pressure on you or something, but you better decide now what you'll do... Otherwise, there won't be a Gensokyo to return to."**, snorted Insanity, before I felt him leave again. Damn him...

My gaze trailed from Nanatsu and Rumia to Mima, then back to the two. What was the better way to approach this all? The Negative Soul, or the ritual of bonded hearts? To put myself into danger, or to put Nanatsu and Rumia into danger?

When Mima suddenly moved, I was forced to raise my arms to defend myself again. I was pushed backwards by Mima's punch, and when the evil spirit threw several twilight orbs after me, I even had to jump out of the way.

I landed to her left, rose my right leg and twirled on the spot, kicked Mima into her abdomen. But once more, I found myself being the one who took the damage, my leg almost breaking as it was pushed backwards. I lost my balance, fell to the ground, landed flat on my face, and when I rolled onto my back, I found Mima standing above me.

Her cruel, cold, lifeless eyes were focused on me as she rose her arms above her head, a silver glow appearing within them. I gasped when I realized that it was the crescent staff, tried to roll out of the way, but found Mima standing on my legs, pinning them to the ground. The staff materialized, Mima's eyes became blurry for a second, then focused on me again. And the staff swung down, one of it's sharp tips aiming directly at my head.

And I screamed, rose my arms to guard my face.

And another scream echoed through the air. Two more screams, actually.

Rumia's scream. And Nanatsu's scream.

New power surged through me, power I had never ever felt before. My whole body hurt all of sudden, my senses felt weird, the negative energy in my body was acting weird... And Mima flew backwards through the air.

I rose from the ground in a quick movement, swung my right arm once, then glared down at it. In my bony hand rested two ribbons, one black, the other gray. Nanatsu's and Rumia's ribbons. I had both ribbons in my hand. The power of two other beings was flowing through me.

The feeling of that was incredible. It was like all of my exhaustion and my pain was gone, like it had never been there. This weird feeling concerning my senses turned out to be that my senses were enhanced. I could smell things I shouldn't be able to, smelt the light but penetrating scent of sweat, smelt the sweet smell of Nanatsu over the distance... And something was weird about my sight as well. And don't get me started about my hearing...!

**"Ha! I like this! Can I play for a little while?" **_"Keep yourself under control... And you should know better than that. This isn't a game... This is a war."_, I snarled back, rolled my neck as I watched Mima rise from the ground. **"Where's the difference?"**

Ignoring Insanity's words, I went back into a battle stance after swapping the ribbons from my right into my left hand, but glared for a moment at my wives. Nanatsu was cowering above Rumia, gnawing on her lower lip, hugging herself and shaking ever so slightly. Rumia had a deep frown on her face, her eyes shut tight and her upper lip curled up in a deep snarl. Both were in pain. But they knew as well that we didn't much of a different choice.

Turning back to Mima, I narrowed my eyes at the evil spirit, huffed aloud and snarled. Balling my right hand into a fist, I gathered negative energy in my body, pushed it all into my right hand, and enjoyed this weird but new feeling of this incredible power.

My negative energy didn't look anything like it used to. Instead of it's usual, bright green, the flame that surrounded my black, bony hand was a light gray; and instead of just lashing out like it used to, seven small, gray flames orbited around my right wrist.

Was this the power of the ritual of bonded hearts? Was this Nanatsu's and Rumia's powers combined within me? If so, it felt incredible. Weird, but incredible. I felt powerful, not exhausted at all. I felt like I finally had a chance against this mutated Mima, this Mima that shouldn't even be.

The evil spirit groaned out and threw her head back, let out an inhuman shriek, then rushed at me again. I rose my right arm and aimed at her face, closed my left eye, aimed with just my right... And without knowing it, had moved, stood in front of Mima, my hand clenched around her face.

With a swift motion, I pulled her up, still just using one hand, and threw her into the air. Surprised by my newfound strength, I stared down at my bony palm for a moment, before I remembered that I had to be as fast as possible, considering that I was still draining power from Nanatsu and Rumia.

Pushing myself off the ground, I charged after Mima and caught her by her face once more, using my right hand again to do so. I didn't really know if I was myself that moment, since everything felt a little weird, but I couldn't care less about who I was or what I was as long as I stood a chance against Mima.

My hand still on her face, I swung her around, then threw her down towards the ground, only to rush past her. I landed first, let more of this power flow through me, then fell forwards into a handstand. Not two seconds later, I felt something impact with my feet, smirked, then let my legs fall forward and made sure to smash Mima especially hard into the ground.

The whole situation turned around that moment, though, as the evil spirit grabbed my ankle after taking the impact. She pulled on it and I fell onto my back, hit my head on the ground and snarled. Mima rose from the ground, one hand still holding my right ankle. And it was exactly that ankle which she held onto as she began to twirl on the spot. Before I knew, Mima was swinging me around, twirled on the spot, gained more and more speed until everything around me was nothing more than a blur of color...

And then, she swung me over her head and smashed me into the ground face-first.

I screamed out in pain and anger, held my throbbing face as Mima stepped over me. Her right foot impacted with the back of my head and slammed it into the ground again. Using the moment, though, I somersaulted and threw Mima off me, pinned her beneath me.

She immediately threw me off by pushing twilight energy into my chest, threw me backwards into the air. She didn't allow me to hit the ground, though. Instead, she followed me into the air, slammed her elbow into my stomach from above, then grabbed me by my collar and threw me towards the ground again, where I finally impacted, creating a gigantic crater around me. Not too surprising considering Mima's strength.

Before I could get out, Mima landed on my chest with both feet, her whole weight pinning me down onto the ground again. "FUCK!", I bellowed, unable to control my language at the pain that shot through me. I forced an eye open and glared at Mima's bare feet, which were positioned on my chest.

Upon seeing that both of her feet were covered in twilight energy and that she had already lifted her right one to stomp it into my chest, I swung my left arm and knocked her other foot away, resulting in her falling on top of me, her forehead hitting the ground right aside my head with a sick noise.

I pushed her off me, rolled away from the monster that Mima had become, and quickly stumbled to my feet.

As Mima rose again, her head hanging down, long hair hiding her face, I took a cautious step back. Finally, Mima turned her head into my direction, revealing a rather large wound on her forehead, blood running down her face. It gave her an even scarier appearance connected with those soulless eyes.

She rose from the ground and turned entirely to me, slowly began to step towards me. I didn't like that at all, the scary, slow pace she had, her eyes not once averting from me, not once blinking. With a snarl, I took another step backwards... And suddenly slipped.

My foot hit the edge of something, sled across it, then fell into nothing and pulled me with it. In shock, I let go off the ribbons, immediately felt the strength leave me, fell. My stomach impacted with the edge I had just stepped over... It was the edge of the cliff. I was falling from the cliff.

At least until my right hand hit the ground of the cliff, sled across it, the barbs on my palm cutting into the ground, slowing me down enough for me to hold onto the edge. I let out a sigh of relief, panted, heard my heartbeat roaring in my ears and closed my eyes, waiting for the shock to vanish and my heart to calm down.

But before that happened, a creepy face appeared over the edge of the cliff and stared down at me. I felt my blood running cold as I stared into the soulless eyes that hovered above me, almost nothing else of her features visible due to the darkness of the heaven above us, the dark clouds whirling in the sky.

A flash of lightning illuminated the whole scene, but didn't make it any better. Instead, a chill went down my spine as I stared at her and her expressionless face with those disgusting eyes... Mima stood above me, stared down at me with her emotionless eyes that pierced my soul, while blood dripped down from her face onto the ground.

I didn't know what came over me that second, but without really thinking, I let go off the cliff's edge with my left hand, reached for the seam of Mima's dress and pulled on it with all the power I could bring up... And Mima let out a last shriek before she fell past me. Turning my head, I watched as she fell past me, her eyes wide in surprise, her right hand extended towards me, trying to grab me somehow... She missed me and fell. She fell off the cliff. She fell all the way down. In her eyes lay pure horror.

The last thing I saw of her before I turned away was how something began to glow on her forehead.

_~ Music fades out ~_

I almost slipped, but quickly managed to grab the ledge again and immediately pulled me up, no longer thinking of Mima and how she had fallen into her secure death. I knew she could fly, but did she know? She had entirely acted on instinct and grudge, had only learned from mistakes so far... There was a good chance that she had entirely forgotten that she could fly, or at least thought it would be a mistake, considering how I had thrown her out of the air before.

It wasn't until I lay on the cliff that I took a deep breath. I was alive. Still alive. For a moment, I had thought that had been it. For a moment, I thought I would fall down there and would just die. Sure, I could fly as well, but the gravity was too great to stop the fall. Regardless of if I would've tried to save my ass or not, I would've ended up as a pancake on the ground.

"Is it over?", asked a familiar voice, which I recognized to be Rumia. Upon looking up, I found the angel of death leaning onto Nanatsu, the both of them slowly walking towards me. I rose from the ground and pushed myself onto my feet, the adrenaline still flowing through my body, my senses calming down after being enhanced by the dual ritual of bonded hearts. Maybe it wasn't too bad that I had lost that form so quickly... God knows how long I would've been able to keep that form up before it backfired on me.

"I don't know...", I murmured, glanced over my shoulder at the edge of the cliff, "But I don't think she can survive that. Even she should die from falling from a height like this." "Are you sure? She's a ghost, after all...", huffed Rumia as shifted her weight from Nanatsu to me, and leaned onto my shoulder. "Yeah... But don't forget that she had a material body. She chose to return in a way that bound her to life... So killing her is possible."

Rumia sent me a confused glance, but then shrugged. "She was one crazy bitch, wasn't she?", she concluded. "Nah.", I huffed, "She was just insane." I glanced past the angel of death at my other wife, but Nanatsu just shrugged. "I have to agree with Rumia... Mima definitely had gone crazy. Chôzen, she wasn't even herself anymore...", agreed the shinigami.

For some reason, I felt anger as I heard these words. For some reason, I felt the need to defend Mima. But I didn't. Still, this feeling continued to linger in me as I glared at Rumia, who still leaned herself onto my shoulder, and Nanatsu, who still stood there, frowning at me.

An uncomfortable silence lingered in the air, but I didn't feel like breaking it. This wasn't a very comfortable moment as well, after all. Instead of answering or even defending Mima, I just shrugged as if I didn't care and averted my gaze, looked over to the edge of the cliff that Mima had just fallen down.

It remained silent as I waited. Would Mima resurface? Or had I finally killed her? Was she dead? I didn't even dare to look over the edge of the cliff to confirm anything... Because I knew that, either way, guilt would kick in. And guilt was the last thing I wanted to feel after what I had done to her.

With a sigh, I closed my eyes, gently nudged Rumia and gestured her to lean onto Nanatsu, and once she had done so, I turned around. Turned my back to the past. "I think that's it... Mima's dead. Job done.", I whispered, rather to myself than to my wives. But for some reason, my words sounded empty and unconvinced, as if spoken by someone who did not believe his own words.

I did not believe my own words.

This was Mima we were talking about... There could be no way that she'd just go down like a normal person. There could be no way that fall would've killed her... Was there?

She had learned from mistakes the entire time since she had become that which she was never supposed to be... This had been her ultimate mistake, had it not been?

"We may as well inform Yukari...", I added eventually as I began to walk away, my only intent to leave this all behind, "...As fast as possible. There is somewhere where I've got to be." _"Eientei. Shinki"_, I thought, bit down on my lower lip. I had to go there. I had to be at Shinki's side... Either to sort out what had happened before... Or to be there as she did her last breaths. Either way, I had to be there. Had to be at my "mother's" side.

I just had to.

"Chôzen, wait!", shouted Nanatsu, but I ignored her. The full extent of the last hours was finally threatening to come through. I was finally becoming aware of it. And that was exactly was afraid of, the reason why I hadn't dared to look over the cliff... I feared to realize that I had killed anew. I feared that my mind would become a negative. I feared I would lose it.

"Wait, damn it!", bellowed Rumia, but I just ignored her as well. I couldn't wait. I had to see Shinki. I had to see Alice. I had to see Remi and Flan. Even Kanako! I had to know that everyone was alive!

**"I SAID WAI...!"**, roared the voice of Rumia's insane side, but she stopped halfway as the ground suddenly shook. It wasn't an incredibly strong earthquake, quite weak opposed to what Mima had done before, but something was definitely up.

I froze in my steps, felt how my whole body tensed up... And yet, I wasn't surprised. If anything, I found myself confirmed. As crude as it may sound, it had been "too easy". I waited after the earth had shaken once. For a moment, nothing happened, it remained silent and the earth didn't shake again. But then, the ground shook again, this time with more power, and the sound was by far louder... But then, it went silent again.

With a deep frown, I turned around and stared past Nanatsu and Rumia at the cliff. The two of them had turned into that direction, each of them carrying a deep frown as well. The ground shook again, once again more powerful than before, and the sound was closer as well.

This time, the moment until the next earthquake was much shorter, and like before, both power and volume had increased. "Something's coming...", whispered Nanatsu in a ominous, foreboding way in between the next two earthquakes. I couldn't disagree with her, the way that this increased could only mean that something was drawing closer... And I had a horrible suspicion what, or rather, who.

The earthquakes happened more rapidly, the time between them shorter and shorter... But then, they stopped all of sudden. Everything remained silent aside from my panting, the ground didn't shake anymore. And yet, I was alerted, had ignited my hands once more in negative energy, which had returned to it's normal green color with the loss of this new form I had achieved.

"What is going on...?", hissed the angel of death as she pushed herself off Nanatsu, summoned Tyrfing and went into her usual battle stance. "Don't know. But I got a bad feeling.", I snarled back and approached them, my intention to go past them to the cliff. Maybe it was better to look over the edge, after all.

However, I never had to do so to find the source of these earthquakes.

_~ Even as the dark future stands in your way, do not avert your gaze. Face it, accept it. Music cue: Shadow of the colossus - A despair-filled farewell ~_

The moment that I was past Nanatsu and Rumia, a gigantic and pale hand appeared from beneath the cliff. The whole ground shook as the gigantic hand hit it. Not a second later, a second hand appeared and repeated the actions of the first. And then, they pulled something horrible into view.

The first thing that appeared over the edge of the cliff was a gigantic red and black mess, which quickly turned out to be hair. It was followed by a pale forehead, then gigantic soulless eyes, each of them the size of my whole body.

Eventually, I stared into the face of a gigantic Mima, her head alone six times my size, but she was lacking her hat. "Oh, what the...?!", gasped Rumia as she looked into the crimson and black of Onryô Mima's eyes, "And here I thought the day can't get worse! What the fuck happened to her now?!"

I snarled under my breath and went into a more defensive stance, the gigantic Onryô scaring the heck out of me as well, even though anger was nagging on me as well. Blind anger at myself, rather than at Mima. "This will never stop...", I growled to myself with clenched fists.

The gigantic Mima chose that moment to attack, rose her right fist high into the air and aimed at me, then swung it down. With a jump in the very last second, I managed to get out of the fist's way, but was thrown off balance when the whole ground shook as the fist impacted.

I fell forwards and had to catch myself in a roll to not fall flat on my face. Somewhere in between running and crawling on all fours, I stumbled towards the colossus, her hatred-filled gaze still upon me. I was near the edge of the cliff when she moved her upper body a bit away from the cliff, roared in her inhuman way, never averting her gaze from me.

The edge of the cliff was near, my mind set on jumping onto the colossus, but Mima had other plans. She suddenly swung her head back, opened her mouth wide and roared, her hands gripped the edge of the cliff even tighter. I had no idea what she was up to until she swung her head forward with such sudden power and speed that I could barely react.

On reflex, I pulled my hands up and rose them above my head. That turned out to be anything but a mistake, it pretty much saved my sorry ass since I managed to catch Mima's forehead with it before it crushed me. Nonetheless, I felt like a goddamn accordion as Mima's headbutt pushed my feet into the ground, which broke under me due to the raw power of the headbutt. My arms felt like they would break any second, and yet I managed to stand my ground, still managed to prevent myself from being crushed beneath a gigantic forehead.

I forced one of my eyes open, glared up at the huge face above me, which still tried to crush me. With pain flowing through my arms, I focused my strength on trying to push the face away from me, but the huge face was quite heavy. Panting, I glared up at the face... And finally found the reason for Mima's sudden growth. It wasn't that hard to figure it out once I saw it.

It was a magic seal. A bright glowing, magic seal on her forehead. That was the thing I had seen when Mima fell past me. That was the glowing thing I had seen when she fell off the cliff! She must have summoned it... She had learned from her mistakes again. She had understood that falling towards the ground always ended in pain from when I had smashed her into the ground... It made sense all of sudden.

_"Shit... Can't stand this... Much longer...!"_, I snarled in my mind, using all of my remaining strength to hold the damn head at bay. **"Hmhmhmhm. This is amusing to watch, ya know?"** _"Shut the hell up and help me!"_ **"Nope. But I give you a hint at how you can save yourself... The source is the weakness."** _"Oh great, the simple minded one decides to become a goddamn joker at the wrong moment! How you just tell me? Would save your ass as well!"_ **"Heh. Heheheh. Do it yourself~"**

Letting out a furious growl, I turned my anger at Insanity into power, pushed Mima's head back a little, my only intention to get the weight off me. I would have to rest my arms very soon, and if that wouldn't happen, then she'd just crush me with her goddamn forehead.

But what did Insanity mean? The source was the weakness? Did he possibly refer to the seal on her forehead? It was the source of her new power, the powers she had gained as she became this colossus... He had to be referring to that thing... So then...

I closed both of my eyes again, snarled to myself and bared my teeth, concentrated on pushing all of my power into my arms. Mima's breathing became louder as I slowly pushed her back, to which she used even more strength to push against me. I bit down on my tongue, tried to contain my anger... I knew better than to be controlled by it.

Focusing for a last time, I summoned all of my strength and pushed it into my arms, roared out as I pulled my arms back, then pushed them forward in one fluid motion, hit Mima's forehead with it. She screamed out and pulled her head back, swung it backwards, then forwards in another attempt to crush me beneath it, but this time, I reached back with my right hand, then swung my bony palm forwards. And it hit Mima's forehead directly in the middle of the seal.

The colossus screamed out in pure pain as she rose again, rose her hands to her face and put them over her forehead, swayed back and forth as her screams turned into groans and grunts. And with this opportunity now being there, I rushed towards the edge of the cliff and jumped off it directly towards the colossus.

My hands found something to hold on; Mima's crimson hair. I closed my hands around it, snarled, then pulled myself up on it and placed my feet against Mima's shoulder. Looking over my shoulder towards the ground, I found that Mima wasn't standing in front of the cliff, like I had first suspected, but had her legs curled around the cliff. And because she wasn't using her hands at that moment to hold onto the cliff, she was swaying back and forth quite dangerously.

Mima recovered at that moment and placed her hands on the cliff again to hold onto it. Because she couldn't find me (or at least that was what I believed her to be looking for as she turned her head left and right and scanned the entire cliff), the gigantic Onryô turned her attention to the second best thing: My wives.

"Duck!", I heard Rumia yell, and upon glaring over my shoulder, I found that both Nanatsu and Rumia had thrown themselves onto the ground, one of Mima's gigantic hands soaring over them. "Nanatsu, Rumia! Are you alright?!", I shouted, and watched as both of them rose their heads and nodded into my direction.

I was about to say something else, but Mima shook all of sudden as she rose her right fist above her head, ready to smash my wives with it. "Chô! Get your ass moving and find a way to kill that thing! We distract it!", commanded Rumia as she and Nanatsu moved out of the way of that fist. "Yeah... Whatever...", I muttered to myself, as I made a gesture of my right hand intended to inform Rumia that I had understood.

Without another word, I began to climb up on Mima's shoulder, pulling myself up on her hair. I would've have flown up to her forehead, but ever since Mima had grown into this colossus, I could feel her dark magic pulling me down onto the ground, despite all the blessings applied to me. It seemed that Mima focused all of this dark magic on me, seeing as neither Nanatsu, nor Rumia had any problems moving or breathing... Good thing I had those blessings.

Eventually, I reached Mima's shoulder and pulled myself up on it, held onto her dress, which had grown with her. The wonders of magic, geez! Holding onto Mima was not exactly an easy task, due to her attacking Nanatsu and Rumia quite a lot, but I somehow managed to rise to my feet. I turned back to Mima's head, let my gaze trail up her hair and over to her forehead. Her weakness was located there, the magic circle that had let her grown into this giant in the first place.

I was just about to climb her head with the help of her hair when she suddenly swung her entire body backwards, caught me off guard. I lost my balance, slipped and hit Mima's shoulder with my back first, pain shooting through my body, and yet I managed to hold onto her dress again. "Nana! Rumia! Headbutt!", I yelled in between panic and pain, couldn't see any of them due to hanging on the back of Mima's shoulder, but I really hoped Nanatsu and Rumia had heard me.

Mima's upper body swung forward like it had done before and I was pulled along as Mima slammed her head down onto the cliff. The following noise was a mixture of cracking rock and Mima's wail of pain, which drowned out my hisses of anger and pain as I was swung around furiously.

It wasn't until Mima was upright again that I could climb back onto her shoulder and could glare down at the cliff. Apparently, both Rumia and Nanatsu had avoided the attack, and Mima had merely slammed her head into the cliff, as a large fissure was in it, and both Nanatsu and Rumia were alright. Looking up at Mima, I found that the evil spirit was in some kind of paralysis, had her face distorted in pain, blood running down from her forehead in large streams.

This gave me the chance to climb her head again, and I quickly stumbled towards the crimson hair that I had used as a rope before.

As I began to climb Mima's head, I let my gaze trail over to the cliff again, which I could oversee from my current position quite well. Nanatsu and Rumia were hiding behind a rock, exchanged some words I couldn't hear from the distance. But there was someone else I could see from my position.

It was Yuuka's dead body.

And what I saw disturbed me.

Just as my gaze laid onto her, I was forced to watch how thorny vines burst out of the ground to each of her sides, laid around the Flower Master's corpse and curled around her until she was in some kind of thorny cocoon.

I used one of my hands to gesture towards the Flower Master's corpse and the events that happened, and as Nanatsu and Rumia spotted my gestures, they turned around and watched the events as well.

We all watched as the thorny vines rose Yuuka gently into the air, moved her like she was the most fragile thing in existence. They lifted her until she was about two and a half meters in the air, gently began to rock her back and forth as if she was a baby that should be put to sleep. All that was missing was a small, soft lullaby.

The next thing that happened was that a huge, azure flower rose out of the ground right beneath Yuuka, it's size taller than Yuuka. The moment that it was beneath the dead Flower Master, the azure flower opened up, and the vines gently placed her into it like it was a bed.

And then, the azure flower closed gently, but left Yuuka's head uncovered, which made it's appearance even more into that of a bed, it's blue petals a soft blanket. The thorny vines vanished in the ground again, left no sign of them ever being there. And then, with Yuuka still in it, the azure flower followed and vanished in the ground, taking Yuuka's corpse with her.

Nature had retrieved it's own. Nature had called it's own kin back.

Yuuka was part of nature again. She was really gone.

Mima shook all of sudden, called me back into reality with that after witnessing such an otherworldly event. I grabbed Mima's hair with both hands again, placed my feet against the side of her head, just behind her ear, again, and quickly returned climbing upwards.

The colossus seemed to have noticed me, as she suddenly rose her hands and swung her hands towards me, tried to squash me like a bothersome fly. She almost got me with her left hand, but when I slipped and sled down on her hair, she just hit her own head and grunted in displeasure.

Using a strand of Mima's hair like a rope, I began to swing on the crimson hair, used this to reach a higher area of her head, held onto her hair there, and finally managed to reach the top of her head. Immediately, she swung her hands again, both of them coming dangerously close to me.

With three quick steps, I was right above Mima's face, jumped off and grabbed her fringe, avoided both of her hands that way. And finally was where I intended to be, my feet resting against Mima's forehead right aside the magic seal that was the reason for this gigantic mess.

I had to act quick before the colossus would be able to get me... It had been nothing but luck that the colossus Mima hadn't done so far. Thanks to Nanatsu's and Rumia's help, Colossus Mima had completely forgotten me until some seconds before.

Using a bit of my power, I pushed myself off Mima's forehead, swung on her hair away from it and glared at the colossus face. Her crimson eyes focused on me and narrowed. Her mouth opened wide as she let out an inhuman grunt and rose her arms to crush me in between. But gravity kicked in and pulled me towards her face again due to me still swinging on her hair. And as I swung towards it, I summoned Alastor.

The magic seal began to glow in a brilliant white light as I neared it, as if it knew that it was about to break. I pointed Alastor at the magic seal, let out a furious roar as I finally reached it.

Alastor embedded itself in the colossus forehead, broke right into the seal. The brilliant light increased and grew, and I felt how magic built up. The pressure in the air grew, enveloped me entirely like the brilliant light of the breaking seal. Mima's scream echoed through the air as the colossus began to thrash around.

Suddenly, Alastor was pushed out of Mima's forehead, followed by a gigantic fountain of blood. I was pushed backwards as well, was thrown through the air as the magic seal finally broke entirely and exploded. Using the shockwave to throw myself through the air, I flew towards Nanatsu and Rumia, landed aside them in a crouched position to absorb the impact.

Immediately twirling around, I found Mima still screaming and thrashing around, but that ended when she suddenly rose her hands and placed them further on the cliff. She was climbing the cliff completely, was pulling herself on top of it, blood still streaming out of the wound on her forehead, but the seal was gone, had broken entirely.

The gigantic Mima pulled herself on top of the cliff as she screamed, groaned and grunted. She rose her right hand, focused her crimson eyes on us, roared. "Watch out!", screamed Nanatsu and turned around. Rumia and I imitated her, turned around and started to run. "Damn it, why isn't she defeated?! This seal was what made her like that, I'm sure!", I bellowed, put all of my remaining power into a sprint.

Behind us, Mima caught up, the ground shaking with each of her movements. Her mouth opened wide, as if to swallow us whole, her eyes widened and focused on us. "She's fast!", growled Rumia, who was just behind me. "And that despite the fact that she is crawling like that Onryô girl at the Scarlet Devil Mansion! Are all Onryô crawling like that?!", panted Nanatsu, who was running just aside Rumia.

"Not that I know...", I snarled, dared to glance over my shoulder at the colossus that was trying to swallow us whole. Suddenly, Mima swung her right hand forward. To my shock, it hit Nanatsu and pushed her out of the way, before it turned into the other direction, threw Rumia through the air.

Mima was entirely focused on me.

"Nanatsu! Rumia!", I yelled, but got no answer. I knew they were alright, felt they were alright. Mima hadn't hit them that hard. They had to be alright.

I, on the other hand, was in a pretty bad situation. Mima was still chasing me, and upon glaring over my shoulder, I found that she had extended her right arm towards me. This time, she would catch me. This time, she would crush me.

I felt how her hand laid around me. The enormous hand caught me, and Mima stopped immediately. I was pulled into the air, turned around so that I stared into Mima's gigantic face... And her open mouth. She was going to swallow me!

**"Pah. Now that's one way to die."** I ignored Insanity's words, tried to wriggle free, but Mima's huge hand was too strong, held me tightly in them. With all my power, I pushed against Mima's fingers, used negative energy and everything I had... I stood no chance. Mima's fingers refused to move.

After things had gone so well, I was going to die.

I felt as Mima's fingers slowly closed around me. I felt how all air was pushed out of my lungs. I felt how she was slowly squeezing all life out of me. My vision became blurry, it became hard to breathe, some of my bones threatened to break under the enormous pressure and yet I kept struggling, even though I had to close my eyes.

And then, all of sudden, the pressure stopped.

I opened my eyes again, just to notice that I was falling towards the ground. With less than two seconds to prepare for the impact, it wasn't really a surprise that I hit the ground and immediately fell to the ground. Rolling onto my side so that I could see the colossus, I found that Mima had let go of me and had both of her hands in her hair, screamed as her size slowly decreased.

She was turning back.

_~ Music fades out ~_

I watched as Mima screamed and trashed about, but kept on becoming smaller. In just a few seconds, Mima had turned back into her Onryô form. And as soon as she had, she threw herself at me. "W-wha?!", I gasped, right before I was hit by the Onryô's tackle.

We rolled on the ground, rolled and fought. Mima had her hands on my shoulders, her disgusting breath hitting my face as we snarled and fought over dominance. Eventually, I managed to move my right hand, sled it across Mima's face, the barbs on my bony palm cutting into it. With that, Mima let go of me.

I rolled a bit further after that, but eventually managed to stop by placing my palm against the ground, the barbs on it stopping me. My gaze immediately stopped on Mima again. The evil spirit had already stood up, was on her feet again and threw herself at me anew. I rose my legs, placed my feet against Mima's stomach the moment that she was in reach, and pushed her over me.

Rolling onto my stomach, I pushed myself off the ground and stumbled to my feet, never averting my gaze from Mima. She landed on all fours and sled over the ground, then rose to her full height as well and narrowed her empty eyes at me.

Something wasn't right, I felt it. It was like she had grown stronger yet again. It was like she had fully recovered. And even worse... It was like she was thinking again. She wasn't just a mindless monster anymore. Still not able to talk, but no longer unable to think things through. She didn't have to rely onto making mistakes anymore to learn. In other words, it was like she was evolving at a dangerous rate.

Out of the blue, Mima blinked. Blinked just once, despite having not once blinked ever since she had become this thing she meant to be. As her eyes closed just for the fragment of a second, black and yellow fire erupted around us, surrounded us, trapped us in a circle of fire. Twilight energy in the shape of fire.

I cringed, surprised by the suddenly erupting fire, glared to the right just for a moment... Enough time for Mima to attack. She used this moment to throw herself at me again, hit me into the guts with a powerful punch, a punch powerful enough for me to spit blood immediately. I hissed, doubled over, stumbled away from Mima and spat a load of blood onto the ground, blood and saliva.

With a glare into Mima's direction, I dismissed Alastor, the blade that still hung by it's chains on my left wrist, and took a deep breath to replace the air that had just been forced out of my lungs. This wasn't nearly as over as I wanted it to be...

_~ The dull shine of the twilight slowly vanishes, replaced by darkness. Can you still fight as everything around you fades away? Music cue: Bayonetta - The greatest Jubilee~_

Mima rose her hands into the air, spread her fingers and wings, let out an inhuman scream. And as she did, Kanako's storm was suddenly swept away, revealed the orange sky of the sunset anew. But the peaceful lighting deceived, was immediately replaced again.

Foul winds of a dark red color began to whirl up beneath Mima, circled around her, rose into heaven in one massive pillar of foul winds. I rose my left arm to guard my face, leaned back to fight against the pull, snarled and grunted. The loud winds drowned out the sound of my own panting, but I still felt the exhaustion. I knew I couldn't stand this much longer. It was just a matter of time until I would fall victim to exhaustion.

The tornado of foul winds stopped, but the aftermath of it was terrible. The sunset sky was hidden behind thick, dark red clouds. There no sign of any the sunset's light anymore. Gensokyo was covered in darkness. Complete Darkness. Not as in 'pitch-black', no, it was actually not that dark... Complete Darkness as in 'the ritual of Complete Darkness'...

With the sound of the winds stopped, I could only hear the flames burning around us, illuminating the ground in a weak, yellow-tinted light. Aside that, I heard only breathing. My own breathing. Mima's breathing. Mima and I were in this complete darkness.

"Mima...", I whispered into this kind of red-tinted darkness, "...is this the ritual of Complete Darkness?"

I saw how she moved, swayed left and right as she approached me. What was I even waiting for? Mima couldn't talk anymore. So why was I longing for an answer? Why did I need to know so badly if Mima had really just unleashed the complete darkness that the whole ritual had been about?

Did I care about Gensokyo after all?

Before Mima could reach me, I took a few steps back and gathered negative energy in my right arm. I avoided the laser that she created as she swung her right fist forward, then rushed at her in an attempt to defeat her. Attempt was the right word, though.

Mima twirled on the spot, lashed out with her wings and hit me with them. I had barely any time to defend myself, as the evil spirit moved with speed that I could barely come close to. The wings hit my forearms, which I had lifted to defend myself, and pushed me backwards. I sled over the ground, kept my guard until I had stopped. But abandoned it too soon, as it turned out.

The powerful punch of the evil spirit hit me in the chest and sent me backwards anew. I snarled and grunted, tried to subdue the pain in my chest, but it just refused to. My back hit something non-solid and yet impassable, the pain I felt like that which fire created. I had hit the wall of twilight fire.

As if to make things even worse, Mima impacted with my front, her right hand placing itself against my chest. Her nails dug into my skin and made me scream, especially as Mima began to move, kept on sliding my back against the fire. I fought against her grip, dug my nails into her wrist, but she refused to feel pain, refused to let go. At least until she herself decided to do so.

She stopped, slammed me into the fires once more, before she pushed herself off the ground and rose high into the air, me still in her grip. She rose high above the ring of twilight fire, rose me until we were face to face, snarled into my face, then suddenly turned upside down.

The wind howled in my ears as we fell towards the ground headfirst, I struggled and tried to break free, but it was like Mima had gained incredible strength, like she still had the strength of her colossus form. I knew I had to break free, but I was lacking the strength to do so. I couldn't break free.

Pain I had never felt before shot through my system as I impacted headfirst on the ground along with Mima, who seemed to suffer no damage from the powerful impact. My body felt numb and every breath felt like I was inhaling fire. None of my bones seemed to be broken, I could still move my body, but doing so was a torture.

A sudden kick into my side sent me flying across the arena, made me crash into the twilight fire again, this time with my face first. I hissed in pain, rolled over the ground onto my stomach, finally felt enough strength to go onto all fours again. Only to feel another kick into my side that made me fall over again.

I rolled onto my back, glared up at the evil spirit above me, watched and panted as she moved her right leg to kick me again. This time, I caught the foot with both of my hands. But a weird feeling shot through me as I did, the feeling of numbness and inner emptiness, like all of my strength was sucked out of me. My will to live. My strength to do so.

And this only stopped as I let go of Mima's foot.

As soon as reason and everything else returned, I pushed myself backwards and crawled away from the evil spirit, tried to regain my breath, stared in shock at the monster that Mima had become. What had that been? Had she been sucking out my life the moment that I had touched her?!

How the hell was I supposed to defeat her without touching her? Since when had she been able to suck away another being's life force?

Exhaustion kicked in, my muscles felt numb and I felt barely able to move. What made it even worse was that every contact with Mima seemed to drain; that every time I came too close to her, she was taking away a part of my life.

Did I even stand a chance anymore? Ever since Mima had become this thing, she had grown in power. She had power to begin with, power that exceeded my own by far, and increased constantly. There were ways to cross this difference in power. I knew I could reach up to her level by relying onto several things... But how long? How long would I be able to keep up? Even if I used everything... Would I last long enough to defeat Mima? To bring her back to reason?

"Chôzen! Chôzen, are you alright?"

Nanatsu's voice made me perk up, I glanced to my left, completely forgot Mima. Another mistake. Mima's fist smashed into the right side of my skull, pain shot through me, the ground beneath my feet was gone again. I hit it right next to the wall of fire again, forced my eyes open again just to not fall unconscious. I knew that unconsciousness meant death in this situation.

Nanatsu stood behind the wall of fire, stared down at me, both hands over her mouth. I heard her whispering the words "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to distract you!", but I could be wrong as well... My hearing threatened to fail me, my sight was too. The taste of iron, of blood, lingered in my mouth, but with fading consciousness also faded taste, sight, feeling, hearing and smell. I wouldn't be able to keep this up for long.

**"Get up."**, commanded Insanity, but I let out a furious snarled intended to be directed at him. _"How about you go through this crap?!"_, I growled into the depth of my mind as I slowly pushed myself up again, my sight somewhere between focused and blurry.

**"This is your fight. It your rage that keeps you moving, it is your grudge that makes no different from Mima. Only you should fight her. You cannot always rely onto me. Now get up and fight if that is what you live for!"** _"Shut up!"_, I hissed, finally stood at full height again. It was hard to, though, my legs were wobbly and weak. My jeans were ripped, and blood was running down my legs, stained the jeans. How long would I be able to keep up like that?

"I'm... not exactly fine, but I'll survive...", I growled over my shoulder at Nanatsu, but didn't avert my eyes from Mima. Doing so would be a mistake, as I had learned. "I'd love to help you somehow, but this area is surrounded by a magic barrier that living beings can't pass through. Rumia tried to break through, but it was no use...", informed me Nanatsu.

I glared past Mima for a second and found Rumia standing behind the flames on the other side of the arena Mima and I were in. She had Tyrfing drawn, looked exhausted, was panting as well. Our gazes met shortly, and Rumia nodded, understood that she shouldn't foolishly exhaust herself during the futile attempt to break through that barrier.

"Chôzen... Rumia and I talked about this while we had the chance... Please use the ribbons. Say nothing now, don't hesitate and don't think about us... This is about you, Mima and Gensokyo, not about me or Rumia.", breathed Nanatsu past the flames. For a moment, I almost twirled around, but reconsidered and decided against that.

I had no chance but to listen. This was long beyond right or wrong. I didn't fear anymore to hurt Nanatsu or Rumia, not at that moment. Besides... If I really wanted to reach Mima's level again, I had to summon the ribbons. I had to rely on the ritual of bonded hearts... That had been why I had performed it with Rumia, after all. Just for this moment. Just to have the power necessary to defeat Mima... Never thought that I would have rely on it, considering that I had beaten Mima herself without it.

"Fine...", I whispered in a deep sigh, closed my eyes to concentrate. I knew Mima was already charging at me again, but I had to concentrate to call onto the ritual of bonded hearts. In the darkness before me appeared two ribbons, one gray and the other black, and with one swift movement of my bony hand, I caught both of them.

Without a second wasted, my body turned into that new shape again. The negative flowing through my right arm became gray again, and the seven small flames of gray negative energy orbited around my wrist again.

My eyes shot open immediately and I summoned Alastor again. Moving my left hand as new power shot through me, I brought the blade of guilt in between me and Mima, blocked her attack with the crescent staff, pushed her away from me and let out a snarl. New power flew through me, pushed exhaustion away again. My sight focused again, and yet it wouldn't stay like that for long... The ritual of bonded hearts was a ticking bomb, it would only be a matter of time until it would drain all of my remaining power. While it gave, it also took.

With new distance between me and Mima, and new power flowing through me, I also felt like I could take her on again. I still hadn't reached her level again, but I felt like I could at least stand a chance again. For the time being, that was.

With new strength came new speed, and I pushed myself off the ground in a sidewards movement, narrowed my eyes at the evil spirit as I moved at the higher speed I was used to from the past. While I didn't have my 'Reaper sign' spellcards anymore, I could at least move at it's speed through different ways, including Nanatsu's and Rumia's power.

Alastor shifted in my grip as I closed in on Mima. What really worried me, though, was that she never averted gaze from me, always kept staring into my direction, as if she knew where I was. But she couldn't, not with the speed I was moving at.

Turning, I finally charged directly at Mima, rose Alastor above my head and swung it down on Mima's head.

At least, that was what should've happened. But instead, Mima's rose her crescent staff and blocked Alastor. With wide eyes, I stared into the evil spirit's dead face... So she had been able to follow me with her eyes! She had been able to see where I was!

She pushed Alastor to the right, let out a deep growl and tried to punch me, but I leaned to the side, swung Alastor again. It cut into Mima's extended arm, slashed into it... Just not as deep as I had hoped it would do. Alastor's blade, heavy and powerful with guilt, meant to slash it off, simply sled across Mima's skin, cut through her sleeve and her skin but didn't go deeper than that.

The thin, weak cut across Mima's arm was nowhere near enough to stop her, if she even felt it. She twirled, the same arm slammed into my face, sent me falling backwards.

Why hadn't Alastor cut her arm off? This wasn't the same thing as with Rumia! Alastor did want to cut Mima, I felt it. I felt Alastor's rage against the evil spirit. So why? Why did it not cut her?! Was it... That we still were too weak? Despite me using both ribbons? Could it be that the difference in power was still too great?!

**"You still could unleash the Negative Soul, you know?"**, chuckled Insanity's voice from the depth of my mind. _"I won't! Not now!"_, I shot back with the same ferocity as before, somehow well knowing that it was still too early to release the Negative Soul. Maybe it was fear of it, maybe it was just a feeling... I knew that it was risky. I knew that unsealing it too soon would mean my loss, but I also knew that I could not unseal it once I was too weak, as it would just rip me apart then.

**"What then, genius? How do you want to fight her if she is several times your strength? Do you really believe you can fight her as you are?!"**, roared the insane personality inside me. _**"There is another way..."**_, interrupted my Flame-Soul, _**"One that both of you haven't thought of yet."**_

I dodged Mima's attack, slashed across her stomach with Alastor, yet again only leaving back a small cut in the evil spirit's body. Putting one foot against the evil spirit's stomach right after the slash, I kicked her away from me, brought distance between us again.

_"I'm all ears! Nanatsu and Rumia won't be able to stand this for too long, and once their power leaves me, I will die for sure!" __**"You could use the resonance."**_

I froze in my movements for a short moment, then quickly put distance between me and Mima. _"The resonance? As in 'the three'?"_, I asked into my mind, my eyes on the green flame hovering in between me and Mima. _**"Exactly. Exactly the three that you used against Utsuho before."**_

**"You know... He's right. We both forgot the resonance of the three legendary weapons of Gensokyo. It might be able to hurt Mima."** Insanity spoke much calmer than before, agreed to the Flame-Soul's suggestion. And the bad thing was that I couldn't as well.

Alastor, Tyrfing and Shi no Taizai, the three legendary weapons associated with Gensokyo. They build up a trinity, a resonance between them that was much stronger than it seemed to be at first glance. Not only could Alastor not fight against Tyrfing, the both of them underlay Shi no Taizai, the scythe meant to control their rage. If used together, those weapons granted incredible strength... And up to this day, there was only one person that had managed to wield all three at the same time, even if only by 'mistake'... Me.

During the fight with Utsuho, I had somehow called onto all three of them, but I had not been thinking clearly back then. I had just acted, the return of my memories screwing me up in every way possible... Was it possible again? I had used a spellcard back then... Would I be able to call onto it again?

I had no choice than to rely on that... So it was worth a shot.

But what had I felt back then? Spellcards were often created by emotions and tragic events combined... So what had I felt? Hopelessness... Because I had to fight against Utsuho, one of my dearest friends from back then. Confusion... My memories were back, and I had yet to process everything I remembered. Sick glee... I was whole again. And I had Nanatsu and Rumia backing me up...

I was snapped out of my thoughts as a bright glow appeared before me, light gathering into a rectangular object in front of me that was barely bigger than my hand. With a loud sigh, I let go of Alastor, dismissed it as I reached for the object before me.

Once it was in my hand, the glow stopped and revealed a simple spellcard to me. The spellcard I had waited for. The spellcard that would turn me once again into the wielder of all three weapons. I swallowed for a last time, thought of any words that I had yet to say, but could think of none... There no last words from me, I would go out silently, as silent as a burned out candle...

I rose my right hand, which still held onto the ribbons of Nanatsu and Rumia, watched them and their beauty... Before I put them into my mouth and bit down on them. I would need both hands to fight with all three weapons, and I would need the ribbons... This was the only way to hold onto all of them.

With the ribbons in my mouth, I swapped the spellcard from my left to my right hand and held it tightly. I disgusted it. I didn't want to do this. But... I was given no choice.

**"TRINITY! 'GUILT IN BALANCE WITH BLOODLUST'!"**

I was encompassed in a brilliant light as chains burst forth from my heart. Black chains, surrounded by a green glow curled around my torso once, then around my left arm, and finally ended in Alastor's hilt as the blade of guilt returned to me.

Another set of black chains burst forth, curled around my torso in the other direction, then around my right arm. They ended in Tyrfing's hilt, the blade of bloodlust that belonged to Rumia glowing with it's dark ferocity.

A last set of chains burst out of the back of my neck, curled around my chest as well. At the end of this chain was the scythe named Shi no Taizai, which was strapped to my back at that moment. I had all of the three weapons on me again, each of them calling out to me, calling me names. They mocked me for being stupid, yet they respected me. Only I could force them to listen to me. Only I would ever be able to do that.

With them ready, the ribbons still in my mouth and Nanatsu's and Rumia's power flowing through me, I faced the evil spirit for what was hopefully the last time. It had to be the last time. I had to obliterate her that time, or nothing would remain of Gensokyo.

But still, how could I get close to Mima without her draining my life? How could I fight her? Of course, I could throw the weapons, but I doubted that Mima would be stupid enough to not avoid... Not anymore, at least. She had returned more and more to herself, at least in behavior. But she was still far from being herself... She was still too much of the Onryô. She was still what she had never meant to be, what I had turned her into.

"Chôzen... Let us... Help...!", snarled Nanatsu's voice from behind me. Upon twirling around, I found my first wife standing there, her face distorted in pain and agony, the torment of supplying me with energy clearly visible. She was pale as snow. At the same time, however, she held one of those white orbs of magic above her head, the magic that she had used to heal me before. Only was this orb way too big. It was overcharged already.

"Prepare, Chôzen!", roared Rumia's voice, and I turned around again, stared past Mima at Rumia. She, too, was looking pretty worse, and yet had one of the orbs of darkness magic above her head, this one overcharged as well.

"If we combine these... The overcharged healing effect of my magic should... mix with Rumia's splitting darkness and... The particles should surround you... This should... be enough to... Grant you a short moment of invincibility...!", snarled Nanatsu in between deep breaths.

She was panting worse than me, sweat was running down her forehead. Just like me, she seemed to be fighting with falling unconsciousness. After all, she was not only giving power to me, but was also using what little power remained to overcharge the healing effect of her magic.

"Bullshit, that's dangerous! You could...!", I protested, but Nanatsu let out a furious snarl that actually scared me. I took a step away from her. "I TOLD YOU!", she bellowed, the orb above her head shaking and trembling as it's power grew unstable.

"RUMIA!", she roared, turned to the angel of death on the other side of the arena. "READY!", screamed Rumia back, rose her arms even higher. And then, at the same moment, Nanatsu and Rumia threw their orbs of magic at one another.

In nothing more than awe, I watched as the two orbs of different colored magic, one white, the other black, hurled into the arena, collided with one another high above the heads of Mima and me. In a breath-taking explosion, the two orbs mixed and became one, but exploded right again, turned into white and black particles, which then rained down on us. And then, all of the particles dashed towards me.

I could not believe my eyes as the particles began to curl around me like a second skin, how they moved over my body and flew into my mouth and my nose, how they entered my eyes and my ears, entered my body. And then, all of sudden, my body was surrounded by an eerie, thin layer of gray energy.

Interestingly, I felt no different from before, and yet I knew and hoped that Nanatsu's theory was right, and that I had this temporary invincibility. There only one way to find out...

Mima had no chance to react as I threw myself at her. Alastor cut into her right shoulder, Tyrfing cut into her left shoulder, and she cried out. I headbutted her and she stumbled back, while I pulled the two swords out of her shoulders.

I threw both of them into the air, the magical chains of guilt and bloodlust extending on their own as the weapons flew upwards. Reaching over my right shoulder, I pulled Shi no Taizai, threw it. As it twirled, it cut into Mima's side, and the evil spirit stumbled back even further.

Like a boomerang, the scythe came back to me, and I caught it with my left hand as I charged towards Mima. I strapped it back onto my back again and lifted my arms. I caught both the chains of guilt and bloodlust with the respective hand, pulled on them, yanked the swords back to me.

Both swords were caught by me at the same time, the moment that I was right in front of Mima. I turned on the spot, extended my right arm. Tyrfing through Mima's chest and blood burst forth, but the wound healed immediately.

Alastor was next, cut through Mima's stomach the moment that I turned back to her, but that wound healed immediately also. I tackled Mima, used my left shoulder, the shoulder armor hitting her chest and allowing me to push her backwards without full contact.

Mima's back impacted with the invisible barrier behind the fire and she hissed. I let go of both Tyrfing and Alastor, placed my right palm against her face and pushed the side of her head against the barrier. My left hand balled into a fist that smashed into Mima's stomach, and if I wouldn't hold her face against the barrier, she would've doubled over.

Finally, we were even again.

I snarled, bit down on the ribbons even harder than before, then turned my body a bit and absorbed new power from the ribbons. With incredible power, I pushed myself off the ground and began to run along the fire, sled Mima's face against the invisible barrier as I ran.

This only stopped as I heard Mima's screaming. Only then did I stop in my movements, smashed Mima's face against the invisible barrier another time, turned on the spot and threw her back towards the middle of the arena.

Unfortunately, the gray glow that surrounded me flickered that moment, only to vanish completely seconds later. Like Nanatsu had said, the invincibility had only been temporary. Goddammit!

I glanced towards my wives again. Nanatsu was on all fours, saliva dripping out of her mouth, a small puddle of it already in front of her. Her emotions were mixed, I felt them through our link. She was about to vomit, the lack of power and the exhaustion driving her mad.

Rumia wasn't exactly better off. Though she was standing, leaned against the invisible wall, she was about to vomit as well. She tried to hide this behind a mask of strength, even though she actually had none left. I felt anger from her, anger at herself for being exhausted and weak. She tried to keep herself on her feet, even though her legs felt weak and wobbly.

Neither of them would be able to help me again. I was on my own.

But as I turned back to Mima, I found that she had no interest in me anymore. To my shock, she had her eyes on Nanatsu and Rumia... One on Rumia, and one on Nanatsu. Each of her eyes glared into a different direction, scaring the crap out of me.

And then, everything went down the drain. Everything was for nothing. In just a matter of seconds, Mima destroyed everything I had achieved so far.

Mima's eyes returned to their original position, glared at me again. The evil spirit rose her right foot into the air, dark magic began to gather around it in shape of a black orb beneath her foot, and as she slammed it down, something horrible happened.

I heard Nanatsu and Rumia screaming.

I could only stare in shock as everything around the arena we were in exploded in dark light. Nanatsu and Rumia were thrown high into the air, their screams agony in my ears. As I stared towards the dark heaven above, I could see how Nanatsu and Rumia flew into it at incredible speed, became smaller and smaller until they were completely out of my sigh.

Rage flooded my mind immediately, drowned out reason.

Mima had hurt Nanatsu and Rumia! She had broken the rules! She had hurt somebody else than me! And I hated her for it. Hated me for it.

With reason leaving, I entirely disregarded her new ability to suck out one's life force... Without my wives, there was nothing to live for anyways. Did it really matter if this life of mine would go to waste? I was nothing but wasted flesh and bones anyways, so who'd care if I were gone?

I'd take Mima with me, though.

This attack of mine would decide if everything or nothing would be the decision of fate. I ran towards the evil spirit, the rage in my mind activating all of my abilities at once. My body sucked up negative energy from everywhere around me, and in less than a few seconds, my body was glowing from within, radiated green light everywhere. Only fate would decide what would become of this final attack, everything for Gensokyo, or nothing...

It decided for nothing.

Mima caught my attack, caught me as I threw myself at her. She pulled me into her, pulled me into an embrace, put her arms around my torso and held me close, but there was no warmth in her embrace. There was no deeper meaning to it. It was just to completely surround me by this new ability of hers.

As all of my life force was sucked out of me, everything broke down around me. I broke. Unable to hold them back anylonger, I just began to cry, let the tears flow. I felt weak. I was weak. I had lost everything, and the worst thing about it was that Mima wasn't even at fault for that.

First, I had lost my mind. Then, I had lost my emotions to the path of nihilism, only to lose the nihilism later on. Then I lost my memories, lost my life, only to regain my memories. And then, I had lost Alice as I gave up on her just so she could be happy with Marisa, then had lost Shinki, my mother... Had lost Nanatsu and Rumia. God knows if they were even alive anymore after what Mima had just done.

And finally, I had lost my powers... Mima was sucking them out of me that very moment by an embrace...

Everything was lost.

_~ Music fades out ~_

As Mima let go of me, I felt nothing. There was nothing. I had no power anymore, no strength to stand. My body was numb, my mind was numb. My head hung numbly and refused to move... I couldn't even stare Mima in the eyes.

Mima... I heard her breathing in between my sobs. Why was I sobbing? I couldn't even control it. My body was acting on it's own. I had no control over it. But then again, I also had no control of Mima anymore. And with me defeated, she did exactly that which I had feared so much, what I had been scared of.

With me out of the way, she took several steps back, let out an eerie laugh that made my spine tingle, that sent a cold chill down my entire back. And then, I heard it. I couldn't see it, but I heard it. Mima began to gather twilight energy in her body. I felt how the air around me grew cold. I felt how she gathered it inside her. And then, she did exactly what she had done before: She rose into the air. She rose into the air, high above Gensokyo, for the final blow.

For the final twilight spark. The twilight spark that would annihilate Gensokyo entirely.

Everything was lost.

And I knew I couldn't do a thing against it. Because I was dying. I was dying away. At first, I denied it. At first, I told myself that Mima had not taken enough life force from me... But then, the three weapons vanished. I hadn't dismissed them, and the spellcard wasn't broken or timed out... They just vanished. A sign that I had no longer power to do as much as holding them. They felt that I was dead. They no longer accepted me as wielder.

I don't mean that they just vanished, and would return to me when I wanted to... They were gone. Didn't listen to me anymore. Even Alastor had turned it's back to me... I couldn't feel it anymore.

If that wasn't a sign of my nearing death...

As if that wasn't bad enough, I felt how the ribbons in my mouth began to dissipate, but not from Nanatsu and Rumia's side, but from mine. The negative energy in my arm turned back to green as the ribbons began to dissipate, the seven small flames vanished... And I was alone. The Flame-Soul was nowhere to be found. I couldn't hear or feel Insanity anymore. For the first time in years, it was completely silent inside my head.

I took a deep breath, but it sounded raspy and weak, and I immediately felt my throat contract, to which I began to cough violently, each cough sending a fire through my body. As it stopped, I used my very last strength to shake my body for the last time, which in turn made my numb head fall backwards... And I could finally stare into the sky above.

There she was, flew just beneath the dark red clouds, a gigantic orb of twilight energy above her head. Mima.

Heh... At least, I would face my end, and the end of Gensokyo... At least I would see it, even though my sight was blurry, my senses numb. The only thing I could hear was my own, deep, raspy breathing as I slowly died away... I felt so sleepy. My body felt so heavy, my eyelids just wanted to fall, I just wanted the darkness of nothing.

But my sight focused again shortly, the blurriness vanished alongside the sleepiness, and I could see Mima far above me... she was gathering the darkness inside her. Her demonic, ripped wings shook, surrounded by a dark red shine, which gave her an apocalyptic appearance together with the dark heaven above her.

Mima was shaking as the complete darkness gathered above her to form the "twilight spark" that would obliterate all of Gensokyo... and all I could do was to sit there on my knees, unable to do anything at all. And that, despite being so close.

Mima was trembling, shaking, barely able to contain the power she was channeling into her final attack. Our long and painful battle hadn't only exhausted me... Mima was just as exhausted. To be honest, I believe all that was preventing her from falling unconscious was that she had given up any reason.

...Mima. Just because... Just because I hadn't believed Shikieiki's words... If I would've listened to them, I could've prevented this... and if not me, Marisa or Reimu could have... with the help of Yukari, Meiling and Shikieiki, who were all aware of Mima's real intentions...

If somebody would've asked how the Armageddon would look like... I guess I would say that this moment was it. The Last Judgment. It was hopeless, my life in the hands of Mima's hatred for all that was... Whole Gensokyo was at Mima's mercy...

...if there was anything left of it, that meant.

But seeing Mima like this, her clothes ripped, her hair an unusual mix of red and black, her skin pale and her eyes void of life.. No... no, there was nothing left of Mima. She had been eaten by her own grudge and hatred. Had left any sign of humanity behind... She was nothing more than an evil spirit. The most evil and powerful spirit that had ever existed. She had become that what she had never been meant to be.

All hope was lost... and I felt like that. Unable to get up, I slowly lowered my head and closed my eyes. Who'd thought it would end like this? When I woke from my three hundred years long slumber without any memories, I guess I was far from thinking of an evil spirit ever ending everything I loved and held onto...

And... Then it would be over. I was just sitting there on my knees, waiting for the end... The temporary end. Once I wake from my slumber next time, I would have nothing... All I had at that moment... taken away. When I would awake again, my duty to destroy would take place. This was my fate...

"...without hope, there is no light in the darkness, Chôzen."

_~ The flame silently flickers in the darkness, repels it. Can it overcome it? Music cue: The Last Story - Battle General Trista! ~_

I flinched at the voice and rose my head with what little strength had remained... Just as I found myself being grabbed by the wrists and pulled up onto my weak legs by two pair of hands. My left wrist was held by two weak, skinny, cold and pale hands; while my right wrist was held by strong, warm and pale hands...

"Don't give up just now, Chôzen. We can still make this... if we work together now, we can prevent the reincarnation of Gensokyo... the complete darkness...", chuckled Mokou, who stood to my right. "Mokou is right. We can't just give up now, Chôzen.", agreed Kaguya, who was holding my left wrist.

"Wh-what are you two doing here?", I asked in surprise. "Helping you, of course!", snickered Mokou, hitting my shoulder lightly. "Did you think we were going to abandon you and Gensokyo like that?", giggled Kaguya, one sleeve hiding her mouth.

"Where's Keine?", I muttered weakly. "At the human village, trying to calm them down... an evil spirit that tries to obliterate Gensokyo with the power of twilight and reincarnation sure causes panic.", explained Mokou, looking up to Mima. Kaguya and I did the same.

"We don't have much time... We're not going to reach her like this before she ends all of Gensokyo.", muttered Kaguya. "No... No we won't.", agreed Mokou. "Then how... How can you be so sure that we still have a chance?", I asked them, not taking my eyes off Mima.

"Well...", chuckled the immortal of fire, "...We have each other, and Mima is alone." "And, of course...", added Kaguya, "...we have you, Chôzen. You might not be a hero or something like that, but this time, you're maybe the only one who can still stop her, due to your abilities..."

I glanced confused to the princess. "But I won't manage to get to her in time... Mokou's faster than me, and even she won't make it.", I muttered. "Well, nobody said you're going alone.", giggled Kaguya, before she shared a glance with Mokou... Who nodded. "Prepare, Chôzen.", whispered Mokou, before both she and Kaguya tightened their grips on my wrists.

"For what?", I asked, but found myself being pulled backwards as Mokou and Kaguya simultaneously swung their hands into one direction. "I'll hope you'll have a pleasant flight, Chôzen! End this once and for all!", shouted Mokou... Before both she and Kaguya swung their arms into the other direction, throwing me... into the air!

I realized it only before I found myself being thrown into the air, but the two of them used all of their strength to throw me as hard as they could... What a nice idea, but pointless. Mima was in a far too great distance from me, and even though throwing me gave me more speed, it wouldn't help...

"COVER YOURSELF IN ENERGY!", roared Mokou's voice all of sudden, and when I glanced over my shoulder, I found that she and Kaguya had fallen onto the ground from the throw. Kaguya was rubbing her rear a little, while Mokou, covered in her own flames, the phoenix wings on her back... aimed at me.

Understanding what she was about to do, I complied with her request, and channeled all of the energy I had left into my aura... and was immediately covered in green, negative aura. Just in the right moment, as a gigantic pillar of fire hit the aura, catapulting me through the air due to the negative energy defending me.

_~ Alone, Gensokyo is just a fantasy. But everyone together makes Gensokyo what it really is! Music: Digimon Savers - Hirari ~_

The sudden boost doubled my speed and I felt hope return to me. Mima was still way too far away, but with this kind of help, I would manage to reach her in time! The pillar of fire increased once more, right before it died down. This meant nothing to me, though, because it had given me all the speed it could offer.

I was still too far away, though, and without any additional help, the speed would decrease pretty soon and I would fall down, unable to fly due to being weakened...

Two arms laid around my waist all of sudden and pulled me with them. Glancing surprised over my shoulder, I found Reimu behind me, holding tightly onto me. "I'll trust you with this one, so don't mess it up, you got me?! Defeat Mima, save Gensokyo! I'll give you any help I can give to you!", roared Reimu against the howling winds soaring past us.

I nodded, and turned back into the direction Reimu was carrying me. The ground beneath me soared past, became smaller and smaller as Reimu and I dashed towards the mad spirit... but eventually, I noticed Reimu's increasing panting. "You're too heavy... You have to continue on your own now! I'll pray that you'll make it! Go!", roared Reimu, right before she let go off me and fell back, while I rushed towards Mima.

Suddenly, something fast appeared in the corner of my eyes, and turning to my right, I found someone I hadn't expected. "HOLD ONTO MY BROOM!", shouted Marisa, holding onto her hat as she sped up again, only to fly in front of me. Seeing this as my chance, I extended my arms and managed indeed to get a grip on the broom Marisa was flying on.

"GOOD LUCK!", shouted Marisa, before she spun on the spot twice. I held onto the broom as she spun, but let go as soon as it swung towards Mima again. The wind howled in my ears as I gained speed again. Everything seemed like a blur... was this how Aya felt?

Almost a fourth of the distance between me and Mima was crossed by then, but with her charging like that, I still wouldn't do it... I needed more help, more strength, speed, hope...!

"CHÔZEN!"

Looking to my right, I saw Hong Meiling rushing towards Mima from the side in her half-dragon form. What was she doing here?! "Chôzen! You have one chance...! GRAB! MY! HAND!", roared Meiling... and it was that moment that I realized that she wasn't heading for Mima, but about to get in the path between me and Mima... and why, I knew.

Mima let out a monstrous growl as she spotted Meiling, but she was unable to do anything to interfere as Meiling rushed in front of me, extending a claw to me that turned back into a hand. Mima wasn't able to do anything, as any movement would interrupt the ritual of complete darkness... It was the perfect time to finish this, but time was running short...

I gulped, my gaze fixed on Meiling's hand as the half-dragon held it into my path. And as I charged past her, I managed to grab it. Immediately, my course changed, as Meiling twirled on the spot. "GO ON! YOU'RE ALMOST THERE!", roared the Dragon Youkai, before she threw me towards Mima with even more force.

Moving even faster this time, I was almost sure that I would reach the evil spirit... But somehow, I knew I wouldn't. Hearing a loud noise echoing all around, I knew that it was Meiling impacting with the ground, whirling up a giant cloud of dust. She had used all her strength to throw me, which in return sent her flying into the opposite direction.

Down.

But still... how could I go even faster?! Meiling was one of the strongest people I met, and yet I needed to be thrown even harder! There was no time to lose, Mima was almost done with the ritual...!

"HERE!"

Yuugi Hoshiguma appeared in my sight, extending her hand as well, and I swore that I saw Okuu's shape against the dark heaven in distance behind her. Without a word, I grabbed her hand as I rushed past her, and found myself being swung around again. My arm hurt like hell as Yuugi swung me, the centrifugal force pulling on me on all sides... It hurt, but I couldn't give in to the pain... Everybody relied on me...!

As Yuugi threw me towards the evil spirit, I let out a scream as the howling in my ears became unbearable... And a loud bang echoed through the air... My eardrums burst apart as the sonic boom took place, Yuugi's power in addition to my former speed strong enough to send me into mach 1 for a second... But it subsided quickly, my speed slowly becoming less and less as gravity seemed to grow.

Totally ignoring the blood running out of my ears, I only focused on the distance between me and Mima... Which decreased, but not as fast as I had hoped...

"NOT NOW!", I roared as I felt how I slowed down, how all seemed to be lost... And I was almost there! I had the power, the hope... but not the speed... Still... Still, I tried my best to will my body on... To be there in time... Golden lines and signs flashed all across the heaven rapidly, gathered inside the twilight spark that Mima was preparing... I was almost sure I could make it...

...But as someone suddenly got in my way, I was immediately sure that all had been for nothing.

It was a dead person. It was someone that couldn't be there. It was Yuuka. Yuuka Kazami, though apparently pretty weakened and her clothes ripped, glared at me, panted like mad, blood flowing from the corner of her mouth.

I couldn't believe my eyes as I saw her before me, that hole in her chest, blood oozing out of it, staining her clothes. She was alive. Yuuka Kazami was, despite that hole through her chest and heart, still alive.

Sure, she was gasping for air, as the blow with her own parasol seemed to have hit her lungs, but... How was she even being alive with a hole like that in her chest and heart?

I almost expected her to catch me and rip me apart for getting into her and Mima's way...

But I found myself surprised as she let me charge past her. And even more when she suddenly grabbed me by the back of my shirt and began to swing me around. "Don't mess up now, boy...", growled Yuuka in an almost dead voice as she gained speed and strength, "...don't mess up now, and get my Mima back."

Before I could say anything, the physically possibly strongest Youkai in existence threw me. This time, the sonic boom didn't come unexpected. I found myself surprised for a second... but then, a smirk appeared on my face... Even Yuuka was on my side.

For the third time, I heard a loud noise from somewhere behind me. Yuuka must have impacted with the ground, just like Meiling and Yuugi... Those three... They had sacrificed every strength they had to help me. Had even been willing to hurt themselves in the process... I hoped it wasn't for nothing.

No... No, it wasn't for nothing. I was carrying their dreams and hopes inside me... Dreams of a better Gensokyo, the hope that Gensokyo would live on... Even Yuuka had changed. Even Yuuka was no longer willing to let it go... And even Marisa was helping me... Even though she viewed Mima as her mother, she would not let Gensokyo go like that...

I clenched my fists just as I returned to speed beneath sonic speed... And then, found hands laying around me that very moment. "We'll manage, Chôzen! Do not give up!", snarled Nanatsu to my left. "We can do this! Mima's nothing against us all!", added Rumia from my right, glaring at the evil spirit in front of us.

"What are you doing?!", I roared towards the two clinging onto my back, "You're slowing us down like this!" Nanatsu glanced towards Rumia. "Give me one of your wings! Now!", demanded Nanatsu, confusing both me and Rumia.

"Do it!", roared the furious shinigami, one hand around Rumia's left arm. The angel of death nodded quickly and closed her eyes and concentrated. And indeed, the left of her two crimson energy wings vanished all of sudden. A red orb of energy moved through Rumia's arm into Nanatsu's body, became a pure white there...

And all of sudden, a single wing burst through Nanatsu's back and Kimono, a gigantic, white-feathered angel wing. At the same time, Rumia's right wing, the one that had stayed with her, faded away, only to be replaced by a black, leather-like, demonic wing.

Almost immediately, our speed increased, the wind flowing past us. We had the speed, the course, the hope... Mima wasn't far anymore, but we were lacking power...! **"I can help you, if you let me take over! Trust me only this one time, Chôzen!"**, roared Insanity's voice inside me all of sudden...and Shikieiki's words, the words she had uttered when I had visited the Garden of the Sun before the wedding, came to my mind...

_"...but listen to one advice. While you should not let him take over... Keep him close to you. He may be your dark side, but he is also you... and you never know when you will need him."_

Slowly, I began to close my eyes... everything around me became black. The howling of the wind faded all of sudden, and all my shattered hopes, my emotions and my worries faded to black as I thought of Shikieiki's advice a last time... had she foreseen something like this? Had she known that there would be the situation were there was no other chance than to rely on him...?

A soft grin came across my lips as I let him take over... yes... yes, there was no other way than to let myself fade once more, and let him out... him, the only thing just as evil and wicked as Mima... just as insane...

**"BURN, BABY!"**, roared Insanity as my body began to change under enormous pain... pain I almost couldn't take, but yet took for him to have all of the strength he could acquire. Spikes burst out of my shoulders, my right arm became a demon claw, horns broke through my skull and seven wings appeared on my back.

Six of the wings laid around Nanatsu and Rumia, three around each, while the seventh wing dragged behind. Being bound to Nanatsu and Rumia, we gained even more speed. We possibly must've looked like a gigantic red bird with an angel and a demon wing, my seventh wing the tail feathers...

Mima got closer and closer, the anticipation and hope inside me grew. We closed in, never once looked back, never once struggled or changed course. Mima let out inhuman snarls and grunts as we came closer, displeased with us being so close...

ME being so close.

The others had been right... It hadn't been just something in between me and Mima. For once, my personal desires were of no worth... this was about my life, and those of my friends and companions, my rivals and foes... this was for Gensokyo... This attack that I had started... it was my body charging towards Mima, but it were the desires and wishes, prayers of whole Gensokyo... And as I felt all them standing in behind me, supporting me, for the very first time...

...for the very first time, I felt like I was myself.

But there still something missing. And it just had to be there for everything to be perfect.

_"Insanity..."_, I called into my mind again. **"Yeah?"** I sighed into the depth of my mind, sighed because of the irony... _"With this, I give you the powers and permission... To unleash the Negative Soul again."_ This was met by silence, but I knew Insanity was thinking. I knew that he had to process what I had just commanded. **"You... Are you serious?"** _"Shut up and just do it! We need every power we have now to defeat Mima! We have just this one chance!"_

I felt Insanity's excitement at that, and he dove into the depths of my mind immediately to unleash it... The thing I was so afraid of. The part of me that I disgusted the most. The Negative Soul, the part of me that made me a disgusting being. Why? Because it was part of me. And I was just was a disgusting being.

Insanity returned fairly quickly, and nothing felt different from before. But that was just because the Negative Soul was acting in shadows, because it was something that acted in the background, and only became noticeable when it came to it.

But the Negative Soul was not what I really cared about at that moment... It was Mima.

Just as we were about to reach the evil spirit, Insanity and I pulled our wings in and pushed Nanatsu and Rumia away from us, which surprised both of them. The left side of my body returned as Insanity let me take partial control, and all my powers, angers, hopes and hatreds, grudges, expectations and dreams... all my emotions... they all gathered in my right fist, which began to glow as crimson and green negative energy gathered in it, enveloped it completely...

My body was surrounded by negative energy... brighter than ever, it shone through the apocalypse Mima was preparing, my body radiating a green light brighter than the sun had ever been... before the glow left my body and turned into a gigantic green flame that surrounded my body.

I had become a bullet myself, a bullet meant to destroy, a bullet meant to pierce and obliterate everything in it's way.

Mima... you cannot win. At this very moment, Gensokyo and everyone inside it made me what I should be. At this very moment, I was it... the green flame meant to pierce the twilight and bring a new day instead of the darkest night. At this very moment, I was... I was Gensokyo's bullet. I was the Negative Bullet.

Mima screamed and swung her arms forwards, the gigantic orb over her head discharging. I'm not going to mess this up... The others trusted me. They had faith in me. All of Gensokyo stood behind me in this, was giving me all their faith and power... This Mima, was for Gensokyo!

"CHÔZEN!", roared another familiar voice, and I glared over my shoulder. Far in the distance, just above the ground, I spotted a very familiar person, her face distorted into deep anger. It was Marisa. Marisa Kirisame. She had her mini-hakkero in her right hand, stood on top of her broom, pointed the magic furnace at me.

"THIS IS FOR MIMA!", she screamed as she fired the gigantic spark known as the "Master Spark". For a very short moment, I thought she was going to attack me with that... But then, I realized that she meant this very literally. This Master Spark was intended for Mima.

I extended my limbs, took the blow of the Master Spark. It hit my back with it's full power, but I felt no pain... The Negative Soul kicked in. The spark of love was absorbed by my body, and I felt new power running through me, the power of the so called Master Spark... This was Marisa's message for her adoptive mother. This was the power that could pierce through Mima's clouded mind.

The Master Spark gave me the power I needed to perform what I remembered to be my trademark attack just that moment: The attack called Negative Bullet.

**"TWILIGHT SPARK!" "NEGATIVE BULLET!" **

At exact the same time that the laser enveloped me, I swung my fist forwards. It broke through the spark and deflected all of it's power into nothingness... and found it's way into Mima's face. The evil spirit screamed in agony as all my power began to discharge into her body... All of Gensokyo's power. Of everyone in Gensokyo. But she wasn't going down like that, I knew she wouldn't.

And indeed, I found her glaring at me, channeling the remaining power of her Twilight Spark through her body into me... Or at least, she tried to. But I wouldn't let her win. I wouldn't let her take away everything that I held onto. I wouldn't. And neither would anyone that had trust into me... That prayed for me and Gensokyo...

Negative energy was fighting against twilight energy at this moment, at the point where Mima's and my body connected, was fighting to overcome the other and burn it's owner down, destroying it from within...

No... No, it wouldn't be the negative energy to lose. It couldn't lose. Gensokyo's faith, the faith of those who helped me, channeled into all of my negative energy... It was like the spirits of those who helped me to come this far stood behind me, channeled all their power into me...

_~ Gensokyo must shine in brilliant green light! Music change: Digimon Savers Burst Mode ~_

As we fell, I couldn't help but notice the sad glimmer in Mima's eyes. And I knew, from that moment on, that there was something that made Mima do all that... But the anger within me was still greater than my remorse or my pity. I still fought for everyone, and not just me.

_Mokou..._

I lifted my left fist and hit Mima across the face, pulled my right one back.

_Kaguya..._

My right fist dug into Mima's stomach.

_Reimu..._

I headbutted Mima as she doubled over, sent her falling backwards.

_Marisa..._

I threw myself at Mima, put my arms around her waist.

_Meiling..._

I couldn't hold myself anylonger in the air. Mima and I were moving towards the ground...

_Yuugi..._

We spun in midair, fought over dominance... Mima managed to get me beneath her, but as I bit down on her right hand, she screamed out in agony and I turned us again.

_Yuuka..._

I headbutted Mima again, bit down onto her right hand once more as she tried to get a grip on my throat, and enjoyed the sick noise of her fingers breaking one after another as I bit harder and harder... the taste of iron, of blood, filling my mouth as the evil spirits material body began to suffer...

_Nanatsu and Rumia..._

Mima discharged twilight energy into my body, and I felt how several spots on my skin began to mar, smoke giving off by them as the energy burned me from within... but I bit down harder, almost waited for Mima's hand to be bitten off... but I let go and put my arms around the evil spirit, prepared for the finisher...!

_Insanity and my Flame-Soul..._

I discharged all my negative energy into Mima until she screamed again in the purest agony I had ever heard, green light pouring out of her eyes and mouth as the negative energy of whole Gensokyo was poured into her very system. This was almost over... One. Final. Move...!

_...all of Gensokyo._

Just before we hit the ground, a last thought shot through my head... And I was finally sure...

I understood Mima.

Entirely.

* * *

><p><em>~ Music: The Legend of Zelda: Wind Waker - Dragon Roost Island (sad) ~<em>

I opened my eyes again. I stood in the middle of a gigantic crater with Mima just a few a steps away from me.

Wind brushed past my face, dust from the stony ground. Even though we weren't alone anymore, for me, at that very moment, were only Mima and me. The evil spirit had managed to stand up again, somehow... And somehow had I. We were standing opposed to each other in the hole from our impact, were once more staring each other down.

Mima was panting heavily. Having taken the full force of the impact, she looked even worse than before... But actually more like she had once. "You... I'll... Win...", panted the evil spirit slowly, weakly, taking deep breaths between each word. Her crimson and black hair was slowly turning back to it's original, green color from the bottom up... She was even too weak to hold the form she had gained through the ritual of Complete Darkness.

"I'll... Defeat you and... Will... Destroy Gensokyo...!", she hissed, weakly charging towards me, even though it was actually a mess of uncoordinated movements, lack of balance and stumbling. She rose her right hand and balled it to a fist, ready to strike me. She still wanted to kill me... She still wanted to go on, despite being herself again.

I didn't even avoid her when she continued to charge at me... There was no need to, and I was well aware of that. She was too weak, too exhausted... I could easily tell that. It was obvious by the way she turned back into her old self. And thank god for that... I couldn't say how happy I was that we had Mima, the old Mima, back... Gensokyo was safe...

Eventually, she reached me. By now, she wasn't even trying anymore, and simply fell against me, her fist against my chest and her head against my shoulder. And I simply embraced her, laid my arms around her and held her close, took deep breaths, exhaustion also nagging on me after the power I had gained for just a moment. But it remained silent in between us. And after what felt like a small eternity, Mima spoke again.

"Why...?", she breathed into my ear, her head still resting on my shoulder. As I heard this small and apparently innocent question, I couldn't help but smile and pull the evil spirit even closer, held her in my arms. "Because you can't destroy Gensokyo, Mima... You can't destroy it, the land you have given your heart and life for...", I replied simply, stared past her at the others, who had gathered in one spot.

"No matter how often I try to kill you... You simply won't die...", continued Mima, her voice raspy and weak, failing her. Her face was hidden beneath her hair, made it impossible for me to see her face as I glanced down at her. Silence spread again, this comfortable, apparently everlasting silence.

"You know... Mima...", I whispered eventually, a decision long made necessary to be spoken aloud arising within me, "...I forgive you. All of it." At this, the evil spirit in my arms cringed madly. Slowly, Mima rose her gaze and growled at me with what little strength she still had. "And... Why is it that you can forgive me so easily, you damn idiot!", roared the evil spirit in my arms, tears welling up in her eyes, "You're supposed to hate me!"

I didn't reply, just continued to smile at her. I didn't have to reply, as there was no answer. She was right. I should hate her for all that she had done, I should hate her with all my soul... But I just couldn't. I understood her, for some reason, understood her from that moment on, and that to the full extent. I understood everything, even why she had done all of this... It all made sense to me. Because I felt the same.

"You know, Mima...", I began, "Let me tell you something. No matter how many friends we make in life... In the end, we're going to die all alone. All by ourselves."

I felt Mima flinch against me, her tears stopping. "Unless we change that. It may be already too late for you, but let me tell you... I'll not allow you to suffer again. Because I care about you. Because I know how you feel. I may have not been able to make you not die alone, but... At least, I won't allow you to feel alone any longer. And if you give them the chance and time to forgive you, I am sure the others will feel the same way."

At this, Mima stared bewildered into my eyes, sadness lingering in her deep green ones as they met my bilious green ones. But then, anger flooded her eyes, anger returning and bringing new strength along. She pushed herself away from me, hissed and snarled, narrowed her eyes at me with disgust. "Stop trying to comfort me! Stop this nonsense! You're supposed to hate me, I ruined your life and tried to kill you! HATE ME!"

"I can't, Mima...", I admitted in all honesty, smiled softly at her, "I can't hate you, because I know how you feel..." At this, the blazing anger in her eyes erupted anew and she rose her right hand, pointed at me with disgust and blind rage. "No! Nobody knows how I feel! Stop trying to understand me! Fight me!", she screamed, yelled... No. Pleaded. Tears were running down her cheeks. She was crying.

And who was I to say no?

"Fine... One last time...", I chuckled weakly, closed my eyes and smiled in all honesty at her, gathered my last strength.

_~ A tear is just a memory of the long lost days, so let go, but keep that tear dear to you. Don't cry anymore, Mima. Music: Miwa - Don't cry anymore ~_

"For the last time, Mima...", I whispered and watched as she summoned her crescent staff anew, even though it's color was dull, no real power flowing through it anymore. "I wish I could fight you with Alastor, but the blade has turned it's back to me, doesn't listen to me anylonger... I'm fighting with my bare hands this time. And with my bare hands, I am going to show you what you have done wrong... I don't need Alastor to show you the guilt that I carry around for you."

Mima threw herself at me, swung her crescent staff down on me, but I caught her attack and swung her by the crescent staff, ripped it out of her hands and threw it away. This very last fight was going to be fair... We would not rely onto such a thing as weapons. This was a fight of emotions, not one of strength.

Without her weapon, Mima attacked me with her bare hands and swung her right fist at the height of my head. I blocked her punch with the back of my left hand, twisted it, grabbed Mima by the wrist and pulled her towards me. I put my arms around her, rose her into the air and threw her over my head in an attempt of a German Suplex. Mima freed herself in the very last moment, caught herself in a roll and ended up in a crouched position on the floor.

I backflipped and turned in midair, landed before her and swung my bony hand. Mima ducked underneath it, tackled me and we stumbled backwards. I fell onto my back, Mima on top of me. Hot tears dripped into my face as the evil spirit pinned me down and rose a fist above her head. Tears were streaming down her face. She was crying.

"Don't cry anymore, Mima...", I whispered, smiled weakly at her, "You don't have to cry anymore. There is no reason to... You're not alone anymore..." She shook her head at that, swung her fist down. I took the blow into my face, ignored the pain. "Stop this, Mima...", I breathed, only to receive another punch.

I threw her off me, watched as she landed on her feet and sled across the ground as I rose form the ground and sighed. We charged at each other again almost immediately, I turned out of the way of one of her punches, rose my leg and kneed her in the guts, pulled her over my leg as she doubled over.

She rolled away from me, then rose to her full height again, still panting and growling, still crying. "Well Mima...", I chuckled, rose my right hand above my head, let negative energy flow into me, "...Welcome to fuckin' paradise!" With that, I brought my hand down, slammed it into the ground before me. A gigantic explosion of green light was the result, which blinded Mima for a moment.

During this moment, I ran towards her, changed my course a bit, rounded her. Once I was behind her, I crossed the distance between us, put my arms around her again, one around her waist, the other hand around her neck. I turned her head until her ear was directly in front of my mouth.

"Listen now, Mima... I want you to concentrate on only me, and only me. The Gensokyo around is unimportant, is just an illusion... Right now, it's only you and me. So please, scream, cry to your hearts content, whatever you want... Just don't hold back. I want you to be yourself... Only you are important right now. Only you...", I whispered into her ear, listened as her breath calmed.

As I pushed her away from me, Mima stumbled forwards until she caught her balance, but then, she turned to look over her shoulder at me. She was still crying, but at least seemed to have some reason in her again. I watched as she took a fighting stance, watched as she rose both of her hands and balled them to fists. She nodded.

Without another word, we charged at one another again, let our emotions control us. Mima caught my bony fist with her right hand, twisted it and pulled me towards and past her. She kicked me in the back and I stumbled forward, only to be pushed to the ground as Mima jumped onto me.

She pinned me down again, but only until I rolled. She lost her balance and fell off me, rolled away to get distance between us. We both rose to our feet again and stared at one another, especially as we both used our powers at the very same moment, our right fists glowing with the energy belonging to the owner.

Mima swung her right fist in an upwards arc, twilight energy rolled over the ground, but it was deflected as I swung my right fist horizontally, was deflected when negative energy collided with twilight energy. The explosion that resulted wasn't enough to stop us as we charged at one another again, right through the explosion of green and black light.

Her hands hit me over the head and I almost fell over, but laid my arms around her waist and lifted her into the air. She struggled as I rose her above my head, screamed out in pain as I threw her a the ground before me. But it still wasn't over. We both knew we'd fight until the very end.

She rose from the ground and stared at me, and I stared back. She threw herself at me again, and I dodged. She twirled around and smashed her left fist into my face, but I just took it and used the momentum to turn on the spot. I charged my own fist with negative energy and hit her into the stomach with it.

She doubled over this time, fell into me, her tears starting anew. Her arms snaked around me and held onto me, she embraced me. I didn't think it was over, and should be proven right when I felt something stab into my right, unguarded shoulder. But despite the sharp pain, I couldn't help but chuckle. Mima really was serious if she relied onto that weapon.

Mima pushed herself away from me, panted and stared at me with hard eyes. At the same time, I let my gaze trail down to her left hand. In it rested a knife, a beautiful knife. It was stained with blood, some of it dry, the rest still liquid. The fresh blood was mine, as Mima had stabbed me with it seconds before.

"This is the knife that started it all, isn't it, Mima?", I huffed with a bright smile, "It took your life and created Gensokyo... And it was the first thing that I saw as I unsealed you, it started this nightmare. And this time as well shall and will it create something... It will end this nightmare and will create a Gensokyo in which you will fit as well! This is my promise!"

I threw myself at Mima, grabbed the wrist of the hand that held the knife and twisted it out of the way. I headbutted the evil spirit, but she didn't stumble backwards. Instead, she pushed back. Our foreheads pressed against one another, we fought over dominance, fought over power. With one hand, we fought for the knife, with the other held each other back. But it was not a battle of strength. It was a battle of emotions, of guilt and hatred, of pity and rivalry.

Eventually, I pulled my head back and then swung it forward again. It hit Mima's head and she snarled in pain. This was all I needed to twist her hand around. The knife fell out of it and hit the ground aside us with a loud noise, and I kicked it away from us immediately. There was no need for that thing.

I pushed away from Mima, backflipped and landed on my feet, sled across the ground. The distance between us was great enough... It was time to end this.

"This is it, Mima...", I whispered, "I gather every negative energy in Gensokyo that you have created within me... And then, will give them all back to you..." Mima's tears increased again at that moment, but to my very surprise, she nodded. So she agreed with me. She wanted me to do this. She knew it was necessary as well.

So I just closed my eyes and nodded as well, then began to walk towards her, my eyes still closed. I concentrated on what had once been my main ability, the ability to create negative emotions. But instead of creating them, I would absorb them. But not just from the air around me... Before my inner eye, I saw the entire Gensokyo, and all the misery that Mima's decisions had brought.

Keine's despair in the human village... Kurumi's suffering in the basement of Mugenkan... Even Shinki's forlornness.

And all of these negative emotions began to change, began to wander. All of them gathered within me as I walked towards Mima. Gensokyo's despair became my despair, all of it's suffering and it's hopes, all of it's powers flowing into me. All of it's guilt.

My steps ended in front of Mima, and she didn't struggle as I laid my arms around her again and pulled her close.

"This is it, Mima... All that Gensokyo feels... You shall now feel it...", I whispered. She didn't move away. She didn't avoid. She just waited as I stepped in front of her, leaned closer, put my arms around her and pulled her into a tight embrace. "...together with me..." I breathed into her ear, pulled her even closer. I found myself surprised when Mima hugged me back, placed her arms around me, melted into my embrace.

And I couldn't help but smile. "Negative Gensokyo...", I whispered into her ear, announced the final attack, closed my eyes the same moment that she did. Warmth spread through me, warmth that made me smile. And I knew that Mima felt the very same. This warmth of another being, the warmth that spread through one that meant that you were not alone...

And then, both Mima and I were enveloped in a bright green light that swallowed everything as our bodies were surrounded by negative energy.

_~ Music fades out ~_

* * *

><p><em>Eientei...<em>

"Tewi!", snarled Reisen, pointing the huge gun on her shoulder down the corridor again. "What, usa? Can't you see that we're busy over here?", snarled the other rabbit behind her. Reisen glanced over her shoulder for a short moment, only to see that Tewi and the other rabbits were fighting those undead off on the other side of the corridor. "Just wanted to know if you're still alive.", huffed Reisen and turned towards her own problem again.

Pulling the trigger of the gun, Reisen watched as the missile burst forth and soared down the corridor, beeping and blinking. With a little bit of sadistic pleasure, Reisen observed how the missile dug into the leading undead's face and impaled it, only to explode violently.

As the smoke cleared, the moon rabbit found that the endless corridor had collapsed and had broken in, a large hole in the floor. "Enemies stopped on this side, master!", called Reisen over her shoulder as she swung the missile launcher off her shoulder and leaned it against the wall.

"Very well.", huffed Eirin through the open door to the lab, "How's the other side doing?" Reisen glanced towards the direction of Tewi and the other rabbits again, only to find that they weren't doing as well. "Bad. Should I clean it as well?" Eirin nodded into Reisen's direction, then turned back to the patient in front of her.

In a swift movement, Reisen kicked the missile launcher into the air, caught it and turned around, the long years of serving in the moon's military forces coming back to her mind as she aimed down the corridor. "OUT OF THE WAY!", she bellowed, waited until the quick rabbits had scrambled, "TEWI!"

The mischievous rabbit quickly grabbed one of the missiles that lay next to the door to the room that Eirin was in, then jumped on Reisen's shoulders and placed the missile in the launcher. "Thanks.", hissed Reisen and aimed anew while Tewi jumped off her. "The repairs are going to cost a fortune...", sighed Tewi, just as Reisen reached for the tip of the missile and pulled the pin. And without wasting a second, she pulled the trigger anew.

Even before the missile hit it's intended target and exploded along with the majority of the undead, only to cut the rest of them off, Reisen and Tewi, along with the other rabbits, dove into the room Eirin was in.

Reisen caught herself in a roll, stopped in a crouched position and sighed. She placed the missile launcher against the wall, rolled her neck as she rose to her full height, and turned towards her master. "How is she?", asked Reisen, switching immediately from 'war mode' to her usual self.

Eirin let out a deep sigh before she glanced over her shoulder at Reisen. "See for yourself...", muttered Eirin and nodded over to a device that kept on beeping slowly, weakly. "Once that thing stops to beat, so has her heart..."

"How could this happen?", whispered Reisen, her gaze moving from the beeping device over to the person lying before Eirin on the bed. "It is simple, Udonge... Electricity is not meant to flow through the face and the head... Even if it is the head of a goddess.", replied the lunar pharmacist, glaring down at the woman that lay before her. "Will she make it?", asked Reisen immediately. Unlike most people, she wasn't fazed by such a situation... She had seen enough people die before her during the wars on the moon.

"My personal opinion is... That I really, really want her to. She doesn't deserve to go through this... But being who I am, I fear that the only answer is... That the chance is so small tha...", Eirin froze.

The beeping noise had stopped.

* * *

><p>After what felt like an eternity of silence and warmth, I opened my eyes again, found that the green light had stopped and that everything and nothing had changed. Mima was still in my embrace, still held onto me. She looked so peaceful with her eyes closed, her breathing soft and relaxed... It was hard to believe that she had almost destroyed Gensokyo moments before. And it was hard to believe that she hated me with all her being.<p>

"It's over...", I whispered softly, moved one of my hands through Mima's hair, stroke her head gently. "Yeah... Yeah it is.", replied Mima, but made no attempt to move away from me. Instead, she practically melted into my embrace. It was obvious that she felt the same warmth that I felt.

Looking past Mima, I let my gaze trail over Rumia, Nanatsu and finally Yuuka. The Shinigami sat cross-legged on the ground, her scythe leaned onto her shoulder. She looked beaten up, but just by seeing the small smile on her face, I knew she was going to survive.

Rumia stood aside her with her arms crossed in front of her chest, Tyrfing leaned against her side. She was covered in dried blood, some of it her own, some of it Yuuka's, some of it mine. Rumia was scowling a little, one eyebrow lifted as if to question me.

And finally, there was Yuuka. The Flower Youkai was looking back at me with venom, had her arms crossed just like Rumia, but wasn't anywhere as calm. She looked pretty worse with the hole in her chest, but I could finally spot something interesting: Something vine-like had spread through the hole. Was that her lung? If so, how was it completely unscathed, despite the large hole through her chest? And why was Yuuka...? No. No, I knew why she was staring at me with envy.

"Hey, Mima...", I chuckled, "You can let go of me now. The negative emotions have completely cleansed you... There should be no trace of corrupt twilight energy left." At this, the evil spirit let out a grunt of disagreement. She really seemed comfortable with her head on my shoulder!

"Hey, look... I know that my shoulder is comfortable, and I can't deny that I really, really enjoy your embrace, but... But there are other people who would like a hug." At this, the evil spirit lifted her head and frowned at me, then glanced over her shoulder. Her gaze met that of Yuuka. And Yuuka turned away.

"One last thing, Mima... Why? What was your real reason for trying to destroy Gensokyo?", asked Rumia, of all people, her eyebrow rising even further. At this, the evil spirit turned her gaze away, looked down at the ground. She hesitated, and I could see that she was reconsidering all of it, especially after what I had just done and said.

"She felt alone.", I replied in her stead, and watched as the evil spirit froze. Nanatsu, Rumia and even Yuuka looked at me, but I just closed my eyes. "That was it, was it not, Mima?", I asked, and the evil spirit slowly nodded.

"Are you seriously trying to tell me that you only wanted to destroy Gensokyo because you felt ALONE?", bellowed Rumia, and Mima flinched madly, shrunk. And at that moment, the weird need to protect Mima returned. This time, I knew why. This time, I knew that I had to protect her... Because she was just like me. In the end, we both just felt alone. But unlike her, I had overcome this feeling with Nanatsu, Rumia and Alice's help.

"Shut up, Rumia!", I snarled, and the angel of death backed away, "Imagine if you sacrifice yourself for something, then come back, only to find that you were entirely forgotten! Just imagine that nobody remembers you, let alone notices you! The only way they finally notice you is as you begin to destroy in your rage, and you only want them to notice and remember you... If not one way, then the other. If not through heroic deed, then through destruction..."

Mima stared in surprise and shock at me, watched me as I stepped past her towards Nanatsu, Rumia and Yuuka. "And then, you're sealed away again. And as you return, you're once again forgotten. Nobody is scared of you anymore, nobody remembers what you've done... Isn't that what we all want? We all just want to become a part of history, want never to be forgotten... I understand what Mima has done. To be honest, I would've done the same."

After I finished, I glanced over my shoulder at Mima again. "However, Mima... You've never been alone, didn't you know? Your lie about us being friends... If you would've just asked me... I wouldn't have denied you friendship. I am the last person that doesn't accept another being. I told you... I won't let you die alone. Not again.", I whispered, before I closed my eyes, couldn't hold back a smirk as I turned back to the three women.

"Besides, Mima...", I chuckled, reached into my shirt and pulled out a certain, neatly folded piece of paper. As I held it up into the air, I heard someone gasp. I heard Yuuka gasp. "You've never been alone. There is someone who cares about you greatly, and it's not me."

"IF YOU DARE, GEKIDO!", bellowed Yuuka, but she never got the chance to stop me. I threw the piece of paper towards Mima, and the evil spirit caught it. But as she began to unfold it, I recited the words of the letter. The letter that Yuuka had written, addressed at Mima. I had read it so many times, just because I couldn't believe the content of said letter, as it contained the real reason why Yuuka helped Mima willingly.

"I am truly sorry Mima, for all that I have never told you.", I began, my eyes closed, the curly letters of Yuuka's handwriting moving past my inner eye, "Recently, we have married for the ritual of bonded hearts to be complete. But what I couldn't tell you was that I..." "STOP THERE!", screamed Yuuka, finally charged at me. But both Rumia and Nanatsu held her back immediately.

"...But what I couldn't tell you was that I didn't only agree to marry you just for the thrill of power, just for the ritual. I wanted to be close to you, wanted to share this bond with you, and only you. Mima, I haven't told you once in these years of our long rivalry that I, indeed, have...", continued Mima behind me as she read the words aloud, as if she couldn't believe them. And as she rose her gaze and rested it on Yuuka, disbelief and shock written across her face.

Yuuka turned her head away, her gaze on the ground as her pale cheeks began to turn red. "Yuuka, are... Is that...?", whispered the evil spirit. "Hey come on, I want to know for what damn reason Kazami worked with Mima without being...!", began Rumia, but I put a hand over her mouth. "Shut up, you're ruining the mood, Rumia.", I chuckled silently, glanced over to Mima and Yuuka again.

Mima turned to us, rose her trembling hands with the letter still inside them. She opened her mouth, tried to speak, but no words left her throat. "Heh. Yeah, Mima... The person about you the most was right aside you all along...", I chuckled and removed my hand from Rumia's mouth, only to finish the last words of Yuuka's letter.

"Mima, I haven't told you once in these years of our long rivalry that I, indeed, have...", I recited, "...fallen in love with you."

"Oh, now I get it...", muttered Rumia, and I "gently" stepped on her foot to shut her up again. "I told you, you're ruining the mood.", I chuckled, then closed my eyes and sighed. Mima didn't seem to notice this, as she had long turned back to Yuuka.

And suddenly embraced the other woman tightly, her arms wrapped around Yuuka's waist as she held her tightly. "Geez, how mushy.", I sneered, let out a deep sigh as I watched how the two women hugged one another. And I really that this was finally enough to show Mima that she was not alone. I really that she could finally be happy as well.

She had directed this feeling of solitary at me and the hatred she felt towards me. Because we were alike. She didn't want to admit that there was someone like her. And because I was the object of her hatred, she did everything to surpass me, going as far as becoming even more like me. Because it made her feel better to surpass me.

"Huh. These two found each other, huh? But there is still one thing I don't understand... How did Yuuka survive? I pierced her heart!", snarled Rumia. Yuuka perked up at that and glanced in our direction, a wry smile on her lips. "You didn't.", revealed the Flower Youkai, mockingly moving a finger through the still bloody hole. It looked pretty gross, I had to admit that. "I didn't? What the hell are you tel..!", began Rumia, only to be interrupted by Yuuka.

"Dextrocardia."

"What?", asked Rumia, raising an eyebrow in confusion. "Dextrocardia.", repeated Yuuka with a deep sigh. And Nanatsu gasped as she finally understood. "It is quite ironic how I, as the Youkai representing nature, am a freak of nature... I have been created with Dextrocardia. My heart isn't here...", explained Yuuka, her hand pointing at the hole in her chest, before it sled over to the other side of it, "...but here. On the other side."

"Are you telling me your heart is on the right, and not on the left?", muttered Rumia with a deep frown. "Exactly.", smiled Yuuka weakly. "Huh. But still... I ripped lungs apart, didn't I?", asked the angel of death. "Yeah. And I replaced them. It is quite handy to be a Youkai able to control, manipulate and generate plants, you know? I replaced my lungs with hollow vines... Once my lungs are regrown, there is no need for them anymore, of course."

"You're really are a lucky one, you know?", huffed Rumia, shaking her head in disbelief. "If you say so...", shrugged the Flower Youkai. "So, just to get this right... This entire thing, from the point where Mima here thought she was all alone, to the point of Yuuka's death... Has just been the biggest misunderstanding in history?", asked Nanatsu with a deep frown.

"Not exactly, but I guess you could call it that.", I chuckled with a shrug. "This whole mess here has been nothing but..." "CHÔZEN, WATCH OUT!", screamed Nanatsu all of sudden. I gasped, turned around and stared at what the others had seen. Stared at what had scared the others. It was... Hong Meiling.

I stared at Hong Meiling, her fist extended towards me. And indeed would have hit me if it wasn't for Mima... The evil spirit stood between me and Meiling, had her arms around me. She had taken the punch with her back. She had taken the punch that had been intended to hit me.

"Guess I owed you that one... You saved my life, and now I save yours...", snickered Mima, sweat running down her forehead, mingling with the blood she still had on her face. In absolute awe, I watched as Mima slowly turned her head around and glared at Meiling. "That didn't go too well, huh, oversized lizard?", she sneered towards the Dragon Youkai.

"Meiling, what the bloody hell?!", I roared past Mima at the gatekeeper. Meiling glared at me, ferocity in her eyes, blind rage. She took a few steps back, brought distance between her and us, and then swung her right hand. "I could ask you the same! Mima, what have you done to him? I don't know how you managed to get him on your side, but I won't allow you to control him!", snarled the dragon gatekeeper.

"Perhaps the worst case has indeed come true... Chôzen has lost his mind because of the power he was given...", spoke another voice, this one belonging to Yukari Yakumo. I turned to her, snarled. "Yukari! What is this about? I'm perfectly fine!", I shouted. But the Sukima no Youkai just shook her head. "Of course... That's what Mima makes you believe...", she sighed.

"Bullshit!", I roared. "Bullshit, you say? Chôzen Gekido could've never won against Mima, not like she was! Chôzen was prone to giving into power, was weak and easily manipulated... And you are telling me that you won against her, just like that?!", snarled Yukari.

I was about to go ballistic on her when I felt a hand on my shoulder. And at this magic touch, I immediately froze and calmed down. I glanced over my shoulder at Mima, and the evil spirit was shaking her head. "It's no sense... Given the situation, they will ignore everything you say, and will use it against you... They distrust me, they don't believe that one can change... So we have to show them.", sighed the evil spirit.

In one swift movement, Mima stood back to back with me, pressed her back against mine. "Consider this my first step to repaying my debts to you... Come on now. We'll show them.", hissed Mima, raised her hands, which suddenly went ablaze with twilight energy.

"I'd rather not, but... Alright. They ask for it.", I sighed. "Me too. But we don't have a chance, do we? Work your charm again, wonder boy... You managed to change my cold heart just by fighting me... You changed me, opened my eyes... Now open theirs. And I'll help. As for I do not have a grudge anymore.", replied the evil spirit as a nasty smirk spread across her lips. "Got it."

_~ The grudge now gone, you still have to stand tall. Abandon the tears, hold them dear, fight for your life! Music: Unlucky Morpheus - No Grudge Anymore ~_

"I don't know what this bright green light had been, if it's connected to you, Chôzen, or why it turned all of the undead back into corpses as it passed over Gensokyo... And I don't care. I can't forgive you for associating with scum like Mima!", yelled Yukari and charged at me, only to be tackled by Rumia. "Whatever you do, do not allow Chôzen and Yukari to fight each other! They are not allowed to! The beginning and the end must not fight each other now!", shouted Rumia towards us, before she charged after her half-sister to fight her.

I exchanged a glance with Mima, who still stood behind me. "Looks like we have to stick with each other this time, Mima... I'm weak, you're weak, and we're not going to survive this if we don't protect each other... Deal?", I asked her. And the evil spirit nodded. Our eyes met for a last time, and then, I turned to the person that stood the closest to me. Yuugi. I heard how Mima threw herself at Meiling, while I charged directly at Yuugi.

The tall Oni tried to put her arms around me to to crush me, but I ducked beneath them, put my arms around her waist, and then swung her over my head in an successful German Suplex. Ironically, since she had almost beaten me with it during our first fight.

Yuugi hit the ground behind me, and while the world was still upside down, I spotted Nanatsu and Yuuka standing back to back. To my very surprise, the two of them worked together quite well, complimented one another with their exceeding physical strength.

I watched in awe and pity for Kanako as Nanatsu hit her with the scythe and batted her over to Yuuka. The Flower Youkai swung her parasol, batted Kanako back, where Nanatsu already awaited her. With a punch to her gut, Kanako was knocked into the air and hit the ground seconds later. And as if nothing had happened just then, the two of them went back to back again and chose two new enemies, Suwako and Komachi.

Suddenly, Yuugi stood above me, and I was still leaning backwards. I had no chance to avoid, but wasn't hit as well by Yuugi's punch, since Meiling's head was suddenly in between me and Yuugi. The Dragon Youkai screamed out as the powerful punch hit her into the face and broke her nose, right before she was thrown to the side, discarded like a broken doll.

Mima swung her crescent staff up and it hit Yuugi's chin, knocked her head back, and sent the tall Oni stumbling backwards, only for her to fall over, knocked out. The evil spirit grabbed me by the collar and pulled me up again, positioned herself back to back with me again. "That was close...", I muttered, not knowing what else to say, and Mima just shrugged.

Minoue charged towards me, the golden scythe dragging behind her. I jumped over it as she swung it just above the ground, landed on the golden scythe and held it to the ground with my weight. Minoue's hand slipped off the hilt and she almost fell over due to the sudden difference in weight, which I used to push my palm into her chest, throwing her backwards.

I spotted Yukari and Rumia. The angel of death had the upper hand as it seemed, Tyrfing sticking in Yukari's shoulder. Yukari kept opening gaps that created lasers, but Rumia avoided most of them, though she got burned quite a few times. Nonetheless, I didn't feel like I had to be worried about her.

Hearing Mima gasp behind me, I glanced over my shoulder and found her fighting against Miko. The Taoist had her sword drawn and swung it at Mima, forcing the evil spirit to dodge the quite fast slashes. This was my chance to save her, and so, I merely took a step back and stepped off the golden scythe of Minoue that way. As I slammed my foot down on the hilt of the scythe, it swung up and past me and Mima. The hilt of the golden scythe hit Miko directly in between her eyes, she gasped out, then fell over while her eyes rolled into the back of her head.

The moment that I turned around, I barely managed to avoid a pointy spear that threatened to impale my left shoulder. Shou stood directly in front of me, pulled her spear back and tried to impale me with it, but I sidestepped, grabbed the hilt of the spear and ripped it out of Shou's hands. I twirled it once, then slammed the hilt into Shou's side and as she doubled over, I threw the spear away.

For a moment, my eyes locked with that of Byakuren Hijiri, who stood further away from us. She was just observing all of this, to my surprise, with a smile, shook her head at the violence before her. I had to admit that I was kinda amused by this, but didn't think much of it and turned back to the remaining fighters.

As I did, I spotted Fujiwara no Mokou and Kaguya Houraisan. Both of them stood far away from the fight, watched everything happen with deep frowns. But neither Mokou, nor Kaguya had seemed to pick a side. Suit them. If you lived forever, choosing a side was the worst thing you could do... Mokou and Kaguya had learned that during their eternal fight.

I shook my head, then turned further and found Komachi covering on the ground in front of Nanatsu, holding her head, their scythes lying far away from them, their blades still entangled with one another, which led me to the conclusion that they had abandoned the scythes and had fought with their fists.

Yuuka had begun a staring contest with Reimu, neither of them apparently willing to hurt the other... For good reasons. One of the main reasons was that everybody in Gensokyo knew that Reimu was not allowed to die, so it was probably better if she stayed out of this kind of fights. At the same time, I could easily read in Reimu's eyes that she did not agree with the assumptions of Yukari and Meiling... I saw that Reimu tried to see the truth in Yuuka's crimson eyes. And Yuuka was more than willing to show her.

For a short second, I let my gaze trail over to Yukari and Rumia once more, found that Tyrfing was still sticking in Yukari's shoulder as the two wrestled for dominance... Yukari didn't seem to care at all about that sword...

Suddenly, Suwako flew past me, hit the ground behind me and rolled onto her back. I frowned at her, then looked over to the direction she had come from... And to my surprise, found Ryoko. "Hey there! It seems ya're throwing a party again without me!", she snickered in a nasty way, only to focus on Minoue, who decided to charge towards us again. "Ryoko... You never change... Always fighting on the side that has the most enemies...", I groaned, turned around... And cried out in pain as my left shoulder was impaled by a spear.

A doll's spear.

"Gekilldo, you always end up in trouble...", sighed Alice, shaking her head. She moved a finger, and Shanghai pulled the spear out of my shoulder again. And instead of fighting me, Alice turned her back to me and focused on Suwako as she rose again. She was fighting on my side? "Hey! If you're helping me, what was that attack for?!", I snarled. "You deserved that one.", chuckled Alice in her usual playful voice, and I just shook my head. Same old Alice...

"Miss Mima..." The voice made me freeze up, and I glanced to my right, only to find Marisa standing in front of Mima. She narrowed her eyes at her adoptive mother, bared her teeth in a deep snarl...

...And then fell into the evil spirit and embraced her. "You're back.", I heard Marisa whisper, right before she began to sob silently, especially as Mima returned the embrace. I shook my head at that, then glanced around. We were winning. We had won.

It was actually only Yukari remaining... Yukari and Reimu. But the latter one seemed to have something else than fighting in mind. "Yukari!", she called out as she finally averted her gaze from Yuuka, "It's over... Chôzen is not corrupted. He really won..."

As she heard this, the Sukima stared bewildered at Reimu, especially as she just turned around and began to leave. "The incident is over... Get over it. Chôzen is stronger than you all gave him credit for.", were her last words, right before she just jumped off the ground and began to fly back towards the shrine.

And as I heard this, relief washed over me. I exchanged a last glance with Yukari, smirked at her. But only until I realized something. And that wiped that smile off my face immediately. "Yukari...", I began, almost bit down on my lower lip, "...You said that you'd come after me if... If Shinki...?!"

I trailed off. Yukari's face was everything I needed to know. Shinki, my 'mother'... Had passed on. And even though it struck me hard, I somehow managed to accept it. To be honest with myself... I hadn't really believed in Shinki's recovery.

Before she finally left, Yukari stared at disgust at me, then at Mima, only to huff and pull Tyrfing out of her shoulder. She threw the blade in front of her half-sisters feet, twirled on the spot, and as she did, she vanished inside a gap.

It was over. It was finally, truly over.

_~ Music ends ~_

I knew it would take Yukari some time to get over the fact that she had been wrong. I knew it would take her some time until she would get over the fact that Mima had paid for her actions, and that she had opened her eyes to the truth again. And I knew that Yukari would be angry at me for quite a while, due to the fact that I had been helping Mima.

In fact, I didn't care at all, though. All that I needed to know was that Gensokyo was safe, that Nanatsu and Rumia were alive and that Mima had finally opened her eyes to the truth.

Even though Shinki was no longer, I accepted it... I actually had no strength left to deny it. Consciousness was slowly slipping away as relief washed over me, and as exhaustion finally spread through me. I felt how my legs gave in, heard Mima gasp and saw how she caught me...

But then, only darkness.

Exhaustion.

* * *

><p><em>And that was the very finale of "Negative Bullet Project Book I - Negative Bullet".<em>

_After a long and exhausting battle, Chôzen had somehow defeated Mima. But not just by his own power, but rather that of Gensokyo. All that what Mima had created ended up defeating her... Irony. _

_And now, Chôzen is sleeping the sleep of the just. He deserved it. So many times did he push back exhaustion just to continue... In the end, it paid off._

_Mima is back. Our beloved Mima-sama has returned to her senses. In the end, she had done all of this because she was denied, because no one remembered and cared about her. She was wrong. Chôzen did as he still believed her lie, and Yuuka, all the time along, had fallen in love with her._

_Talk about being oblivious._

_Thank you, everyone, for reading this far... Now, all that is missing is an epilogue chapter, and after that, I-Negative Bullet comes to an end. But the whole series is far from over! Book 2 is already planned and I'll soon start to work on it, and I really hope that we'll see each other there again. But until then, there is still one chapter remaining._

_Alright. That's it then!_

_Until the Epilogue!_

So long~


	100. Chapter 97 Green Sunset - Green Sorrow

_And so, we meet here for the final installment of this book, the epilogue of I-Negative Bullet._

_I'm a little late, I know... Originally, I thought I would be able to write this chapter in two days or so, but everything kept getting in my way, school, friends, family, work... Yeah. And that's why we are here now. Thanks for bearing with me..._

_That's all I have to say... So let's move on to what you have to say! That's right... For the last time in this book, I'm doing review time~ Weeeh~ *fireworks, music and confetti!*_

**Anon...** Thanks for pointing out those two mistakes... I fixed them right after reading your review. I agree with you... I sometimes prefer dark endings as well. It's not always necessary to have a "happy ending"... I, for my part, love happy endings with a hidden, dark message... *whistles innocently*

**StupidityNowOffersWisdom...** Here's the epilogue, hope you'll enjoy~ And soon, very soon, we'll be diving into the sequel. I planned it out, and from tomorrow on, I'll be writing on it! But before the sequel, there is another story I want to write, so... bear with me, alright? Shouldn't take too long.

**Nicolas Crossworth...** A huge, gigantic review... I expected no less from you. It always fills my heart with glee to see your long reviews, even though half of it is always you pointing out my stupid mistakes xD

I keep it short from my side this time, though. While I wrote the final fight and the "return to sender" strategy, I was reminded of his very first spellcard in this story, but I didn't want to use it. I think Chôzen has left that spellcard behind, since he has many more powerful spellcards now. I'm not going to abandon that spellcard, though... There is a long way to go until the end of the Negative Bullet Project, and I am sure he'll need it again. Just not now.

Of course I meant "respective weapons"... Geez, how the hell did I turn that into "responsible weapons"?!

I hope that Nanatsu and Rumia seemed to be of more use during the final fights... Not only against Yuuka. My goal was to implement them, to show Chôzen that he wasn't alone and to protect him... I hope I managed to let it appear that way.

Goddamn it, it happened again?! And I was so sure that I had managed to get rid of that "-ed" mistake... Geez, they appear where they shouldn't, grah!

...Sorry for that "Legend of Zelda" boss weakness. I just had to do it xD.

And there is that time mistake again... Gah, will have to look out for those. Happens to me sometimes. And about that part with Chôzen being able to fly... I think I mentioned somewhere that Mima's dark magic prevented flight. *goes back to find that part*

I know the part with everyone teaming up was cliche, but it's an awesome cliche. And yes, Final Fantasy Advent Children *chuckles*

What really touched me about your review was how well you described the final fight between Chôzen and Mima... I almost teared up. And that in school!

How did ya like Yuuka's letter, hm? I've been dying to reveal that secret ever since I came up with it!

And then, there's that final misunderstand and the final fight, Mima and Chôzen against the group that Chôzen had been part of before. But of course, Nanatsu, Rumia and Yuuka were there to back their loved ones up.

White? YES!

And yes, Good End No. 1!

_...So much about keeping my reply short._

**puuur... **Thanks for putting this into your favorites~ Hope you'll wait for the sequel~

**Tez7...** Epic misunderstandings are epic! Well... most of them... *is almost hit by a rocket*

_Alright! And so... After the last review time of this book... We go straight for the epilogue! I hope you'll enjoy this chapter as well... It is the last one of this book._

_Let's start the end, shall we~?_

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Touhou/Project Shrine Maiden, as it belongs to ZUN. However, Chôzen Gekido (and his responsible personalities), Nanatsu no Taizai, Ryoko Jigoku, Shiho Kumo, Kayako Saeki Henge, Minoue and Sly do belong to me, as for I have created them.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Epilogue: Green Sunset ~ Green Sorrow<strong>_

I awoke finally as the rays of sunlight tickled my nose and disturbed my sleep. It was hard to open my eyes; for a moment, they felt like they were glued close. But eventually, they did open as I forced them to, only to close immediately again as bright sunlight invaded my light-sensitive eyes.

Growling in discomfort, I pushed myself up into a sitting position. The bed creaked under me as I moved, the soft blanket fell off me as I shook my body. It felt numb and I still felt exhausted... What had happened? Where was I? The last thing I remember is...

Oh, right. Mima... And then...

I opened my eyes again, and even though they still burned as they were exposed to light, I could finally make out my surroundings. The bed I had awoken and still laid in had white sheets, a white blanket and a fluffy, soft, white pillow that had an imprint of my head in it. The bed I laid in was western-styled and resembled those beds you find in what humans call a 'hospital'.

And that was where I was in. Eirin's clinic in Eientei. I recognized the light wooden planks the ground was made of, the distinct smell of disinfectants and medicine in the air, and most of all, I remembered the bamboo just outside the open window before me.

I rose from the bed, only to almost fall flat onto my face, my legs still weak and wobbly. My hands found the window sill and held onto it, stopped my fall, and allowed me to pull myself to the window. As I finally stood in front of it, I leaned a bit out of it, took a deep breath. The air was fresh and clean, had a soft and sweet smell to it...

The nightmare was over. Mima was defeated. Gensokyo was safe.

"Look at that! Sleeping beauty finally awoke..." I wasn't surprised or shocked as I heard the voice mocking me, merely turned back to face the room. The owner of the voice sat on a desk chair made of dark wood and turned into my direction as she spoke. I watched as she rubbed her eyes, dark circles underneath them testament of the countless sleep-deprived nights of work she went through. "Eirin.", I greeted curtly.

The lunar pharmacist let out a deep sigh as she leaned back in her seat and closed her eyes, placed one arm over her stomach while the other one still rested on the desk aside her. "So, doctor... What's the result?", I asked mockingly.

Eirin just shook her head in disapproval, but then took a deep breath. "Several broken bones, including those of arms, shoulder, fingers and legs. It was a miracle that you could fight against the others, let alone Mima. Aside that, damage of internal organs, including a completely destroyed spleen, a damaged lung and a squashed gut... You could be considered lucky to be alive. If it weren't for you being an exalted Youkai, the combination of those things would've killed you. Mima got you good.", sneered Eirin, leaning onto her right arm.

"Indeed she did.", I muttered and turned back to look outside the window. "Interestingly, none of these things were responsible for your unconsciousness... The only reason why you collapsed was your exhaustion.", huffed the pharmacist and rose out of her seat, stretched her limbs and rolled her neck, only to sit down again.

"Really?", I growled, sent her an annoyed glance, "How's my condition now?" Eirin rose an eyebrow at me, then shrugged and picked up a small notebook. "Your gut healed on it's own over the course of the days, it wasn't in a too bad condition. Your lung recovered as well. However, about your spleen...", the pharmacist looked up and sighed.

"It took me few different drugs and a whole lot of the moon's technology to rebuild it. You don't even want to know where I found parts of it... Can you believe that a part of it had wandered all the way down into your...!" "I don't want to know, you're right.", I quickly intervened, shook my hands in an attempt to stop her. She shrugged. "Suit yourself. I thought it was pretty interesting." I shuddered at the thought of where that thing went, glared out of the window again and huffed.

"Your bones are all fine. They repaired themselves during the last few days.", continued the pharmacist and put the notebook down onto the desk again. As she did, I finally noticed something. "Last few days?", I repeated cautiously. "Ah. You don't even known... I can relate, but oh well...", she chuckled and shrugged, "It's been four and a half days since your fight with Mima. A lot has happened, you know?"

"All in all, I can say that you're one of my luckier patients. But that seems to run in the family."

"Family?", I asked and glanced over my shoulder. At this, Eirin gave me a flabbergasted stare and nodded slowly. "Of course... Don't tell me you didn't know?", asked the pharmacist. "Didn't know what?", I asked. "That your wife, Nanatsu, was pregnant?"

Silence. Absolute, extreme, uncomfortable, damn silence. Before it clicked in my head.

"WHAT?!", I bellowed and turned to the lunar pharmacist, who stared at me with a surprised expression. "You didn't know? Oh my, then I am quite happy to tell you that it's a girl. Quite a cutie.", smiled Eirin.

I found no words as I continued to stare at Eirin. Each time I made an attempt to comment this, the words just vanished inside my head, blurred before I had the chance to utter them, and so all that left my mouth was a mess of incomprehensible words.

At least until something finally made sense. "Where is Nana?!", I shouted, pushed myself away from the window and began to wobble towards Eirin and the door, only for the lunar pharmacist to run towards me. She caught me as I almost fell over, groaned and let out an annoyed huff.

"Calm down! I was joking! Your wife has been here during the past days along with your other wife,as well as Yuuka Kazami and Mima Kazami... They left this morning. Neither of them is truly hurt...And none of them was pregnant!", snarled Eirin as she pushed me onto the nearest bed, "Keep calm! It isn't good for your health if you're going crazy now!"

I stared at her with something that was neither shock nor anger... Confusion, I guess. "But then what did you mean with 'in the family'...?!", I asked. Eirin took a deep breath and let herself fall back into her chair, rubbed her temples. "Didn't think you'd get this worked up just because of a small joke...", she muttered under her breath, before she pointed past her shoulder towards the door behind me.

"If you promise to keep it low, I can allow you to leave now. Promise me to not exhaust yourself again... Next time, I may not be able to pull that piece of spleen out of your...!" "Don't say it!", I growled and pushed myself off the bed. "Look, keep it low, rest as much as possible.", sighed Eirin again, waved it off.

I nodded, then began to make my way over to the door, only to be interrupted by Eirin again as she grabbed my wrist all of sudden and stopped me. "Also, there is someone who wants to see you... She's in the room down the corridor. Just promise me to not get her riled up... She's in a bad state, but alive and will survive it.", smiled the pharmacist, and then let go of my wrist, only to turn back to her desk.

"Oh, and... I hope you can pay the treatment. It wasn't exactly cheap... And someone has to pay for the damages that this attack of the undead caused...", muttered Eirin, swinging her pen a bit as she scanned through the notes on her notebook. "Damages?", I asked. "Yeah. See for yourself... That door.", murmured the pharmacist, not even really paying attention to me.

I stared into the direction she had pointed, frowned at the door that I found there. It looked perfectly fine, so whatever Eirin had referred to was behind that door. I shrugged, made my way over to the door and opened it just enough for my head to fit through. My gaze turned left and right... And I found that the corridor was in a bad condition, large holes in the collapsed corridor, and dead bodies scattered all throughout it.

With a huge sweatdrop, I pulled my head back and closed the door. "The bodies are still in there?", I chuckled uneasily. "Ah, you probably don't know, but... The Hakurei Maiden, Yakumo and Enma-sama herself decided that it would be Mima's punishment to put those bodies back into their respective graves... All on her own, and without the use of magic.", chuckled Eirin with a sadistic undertone.

I rolled my eyes, even though I noted to myself that Mima's punishment could've been worse. It was a surprise for me that Mima's punishment was that simple... Considering what she had done, her punishment could've been worse. Then again, Gensokyo was full of these corpses...

"Serves her right, I guess.", I chuckled uneasily, before I turned to the door, ready to leave the lab of Eirin. But Eirin stopped me once more, had one hand around my wrist as she frowned at the picture that laid in front of her. "You might consider putting on some clothes before you leave...", suggested the pharmacist without even looking up, yet she let go of my hand again.

I froze, then looked down. To my shock, I found that Eirin was right... My chest wasn't covered at all, save for some bandages. The shoulder armor had been removed, and so had the belt around my right leg been. I wasn't wearing my jeans, only some kind of skirt. Who the hell thought it was funny to put a skirt on me?!

At least I still wore the necklace Shinki had given me, as well as the bracelets from Byakuren.

"Your pants are over there...", murmured Eirin, pointing towards another window, and I quickly stumbled towards it. I grabbed my jeans, got rid of that pink, frilly skirt, and put my pants on again. Still, I couldn't relax, considering that I was still lacking my shirt. "Where's my shirt, Eirin?", I huffed. "Your wife took it with her... Said she'll fix it.", grumbled the lunar pharmacist. Whatever she saw on that picture, it seemed to bother her.

"Besides, I highly suggest you not to put on a shirt... Your wounds could open up any time again, and I'm sure you don't want to ruin your shirt again. You should continue wearing these bandages I put on you... At least for today...", continued Eirin.

I growled and bit down on my tip, a little uncomfortable with the fact that my torso wasn't covered by anything but some bandages, but decided to ignore it eventually. It was time to leave, anyways. A visit to the Hakurei Shrine seemed to be reasonable.

But the moment that I was about to open the door to leave the room, Eirin's hand suddenly grabbed my wrist and stopped me for another time.

"I need a second opinion here...", muttered the lunar pharmacist, then picked the picture up and turned to me, upon which I finally could make it out to be an x-ray image.

"Do you see this little thing here?", she asked as she pointed to a certain point on the x-ray image with an overly serious face, "Can you believe that this is a part of your spleen?"

"I TOLD YOU TO SHUT UP!"

* * *

><p>"That nerve of that woman...!", I growled as I shut the door to Eirin's lab behind me with just a little bit too power. <em><strong>"Good morning."<strong>_, greeted my Flame-Soul, though with a lot of sarcasm. "Not exactly morning, is it?", I sighed and rolled my neck. _**"You've been out for four and a half days... Why can't I greet you like you've been asleep? Besides, I'm kind of relieved that Gensokyo still exists, and that I am still alive as well."**_

"True.", I chuckled and looked down the corridor. I was in a side corridor of Eientei, a corridor that connected Kaguya's room with Eirin's lab and the guest rooms. Since I didn't think that Eirin had been referring to Kaguya's room, I immediately turned left and began to walk towards the guest rooms. But as the door to Kaguya's room sled open, I stopped and turned into that direction instead.

Kaguya left her room in her always graceful way, her black hair flowing behind her. She wasn't the only one to leave the room, however. Fujiwara no Mokou, taking a deep pull on a cigarette, followed her, and was the first one to notice me.

She examined me with a deep frown, especially my bandaged torso, and then finally exhaled the smoke in her lungs. "If that isn't sleeping beauty.", mocked Mokou with a frown. Kaguya finally seemed to notice me as well, as she turned into my direction and tilted her head a little. "Yeah, love ya too, Mokou.", I growled and waved it off, "Why does everyone keep on calling me that? First Eirin and now you..."

The fire-wielding immortal snickered, then closed her eyes and took a pull on her cigarette. Her last one, as a pale hand suddenly appeared from out of Kaguya's room, grabbed the cigarette and pulled it out of Mokou's mouth. "Hey!", gasped Mokou and turned to stare into the room.

With eyes as big as saucers, I observed how Keine Kamishirasawa left the room... Her body only covered by a white blanket that she held in place with her left hand. And her hat was missing as well... _**"She's hot! I wouldn't mind her being my teacher...!"**_

"You know that I dislike it when you smoke, Mokou! And even worse, because of you, Kaguya has started as well!", scolded Keine as she held the cigarette in her other hand and stared at it with disgust. Kaguya let out a chuckle, snatched the cigarette out of Keine's hands, and took a pull on it. "I don't smoke. This is the third time in five days.", giggled Kaguya, before she returned the cigarette to Mokou, "Besides, when I smoked after..."

Kaguya didn't get to finish, even though I had a slight idea of how she would have ended her sentence, seeing the lack of clothes on Keine. Keine saw me too, finally, and screamed aloud. She pulled her blanket higher, shrieked and took a step back, swinging her free hand around like a madwoman. "Pervert!"

Not looking where she was swinging her hand, the thing that was bound to happen eventually happened: She hit Mokou over the head, and the fire-wielding immortal fell forwards. She stumbled into me, knocked us both to the ground, and landed on my chest.

We both frowned at each other. "Hey Mokou. Fancy to see you here.", I chuckled with a hint of sarcasm. In response, Mokou merely huffed the smoke into my face and rose from my chest. I waited until she was standing on her two feet before I stood up myself and dusted me off.

Looking up at the three before me, I found that Keine had a bright red face and had retreated into the room a little in an attempt to hide herself. Kaguya, on the other hand, was failing horribly to hold back her laughter, and Mokou just shrugged.

"Calm down, Keine. Like he has interest in any other women than the Shinigami, the angel of death or the evil spirit.", huffed the fire-wielding immortal. "Evil spirit?", I frowned, "Hey, I don't have the hots for Mima!" Mokou chuckled a little, shrugged and turned to grin at Keine. "The way you two hugged each other after that fight and with all the proximity you two had, it sure looked different.", smiled Kaguya, as if to strengthen Mokou's point.

I was fuming at that point, growled and gnashed my teeth on one another, and then decided to change the topic. "Anyways...", I huffed, "Why were you two standing around as the others attacked me and Mima?" "We trusted you, so there was no reason to attack you.", explained Kaguya, and playfully cuddled into Mokou's side.

"At least someone... I mean, sure, Alice and Ryoko fought on my side, but it's good to know that there was somebody who was on my side without starting a battle.", I replied with a small chuckle, even though I didn't feel like chuckling or anything.

The exhaustion wasn't completely gone yet, and I felt that I would need a few days of rest to fully recover. But from then on, I'd be okay... I had even come to terms with the fact that the Negative Soul was still free. I somehow knew I could control it.

"Anyways, I go and get some water. I have a dry throat.", smiled Kaguya. Together with Mokou and Keine, I watched as she left into Eirin's lab. "Ah, princess!", I heard Eirin exclaim, "Could you please have a look at this? I need a second opinion on this one... Can you really believe that this thing here is a part of an exploded spleen?"

I felt how one of my eyelids began to twitch, anger rising within me. I knocked against the wall to Eirin's lab. "Eirin, what did I just tell you?", I shouted and leaned against the door to the lab. Only for that door to swing open, almost making me fall to the ground. "Still here? Didn't I tell you to visit someone? She's in there... I think you should say goodbye before you leave.", smiled Eirin as her head appeared in the open door, followed by her pointing towards a door on the end of the corridor.

"Yeah yeah, whatever...", I growled after I had caught my balance again. "You should really go there. It's going to cheer you up.", chuckled the lunar pharmacist, before she vanished in her lab again. "Oh? So you think it's weird as well, princess?"

I clenched my hands to fists and bit down on my tongue. "That nerve of that woman...", I hissed, but turned to the door in question. "Good luck, Chô. I see ya later.", snorted Mokou in laughter, before she turned to Keine and pushed the barely clothed woman into Kaguya's room. "Let's play a game, Keine.", was the last thing I heard from Mokou.

With a groan, I rolled my eyes and approached the door Eirin had been so eager for me to go in. I placed a hand on it, softly sled the door open and looked into the door... And froze. Froze when I spotted her. Her body, lying on the bed, motionless and her skin pale.

Shinki.

As I saw her body, all of my former anger at Eirin vanished and was replaced by sadness... I remembered Yukari's gaze after I had asked her about Shinki's condition... It had told me everything back then. Shinki had died. My 'mother' was no more.

But why would Eirin want me to see this...? To... Say goodbye, after all? To let go?

"Ah... Chôzen.", greeted a voice and I cringed madly. It was that moment that I noticed several more people in the room...

Alice was sitting on the edge of Shinki's bed together with Marisa and stroke through Shinki's hair, Yumeko stood aside her, Sariel leaned against a wall of the room and stared at me in silence, Yuki and Mai were sitting by a wooden table, Sara and Louise behind them, Elis was resting aside a bookshelf with a brown book on her lap, and finally, there was Kikuri's human form right aside the window, one of YuugenMagan's eyes just outside it.

"We are finally all together now...", sighed Yumeko as she closed her eyes. I exchanged a short glance with each of them and nodded, then entered the room and closed the door behind me, all in full silence. So this was the reason that Eirin had sent me in here... To say farewell to Shinki, the woman that had always been something like a mother to me, even more than Byakuren, even though I had known her longer.

As I turned back into the crowded room and returned my gaze to the silver haired, motionless woman on the bed, I felt that most eyes in the room were upon me. But I seriously didn't care... My thoughts were far away.

"It is good to know that you woke just in time, Chôzen... I'm sure mom is happy that you are here. I'm sure she is happy that we are all together now, just for her...", smiled Sara softly at me. I nodded weakly, even though I silently admitted to myself that I would've rather been elsewhere... I don't know where, just far away from this horrible picture before me.

"I bet! Shinki is pretty fond of ya, after all, da ze!", agreed the ordinary black magician.

"I'm sure she is.", I agreed eventually, took a deep breath, tried to calm my raging heart down. The chains of guilt had just become a little heavier. "You know that this isn't your fault, right?", asked Kikuri and began to approach me, but stopped as I rose my hand. "It is. I should've been more careful...", I growled as I watched Shinki.

At this, Alice rose from her place and sent me a dirty glare. "Are you being foolish again? Do I have to beat some sense into you again?", snarled the puppeteer and sneered, "Gekilldo?" I rolled my eyes and sighed aloud. "Look, Alice, we really shouldn't start a fight on Shinki's mourning ceremony...", I muttered and closed my eyes.

Several shocked gasps followed my words, before Alice snorted aloud. And all of sudden, slapped me across the face. "You idiot! Mourning ceremony?!", roared Alice, before she grabbed my collar and pulled me closer to her, pulled me so close that our noses were almost touching.

I felt the need to kiss her again with those lips in reach, but the shock was greater. Especially as Alice pushed me away. "You serious, aren't you?!", gasped the puppeteer. "Oh my. He really is.", chuckled Louise sheepishly and waved a hand. "What a dumbass!", huffed Elis and shook her head, a smirk that showed off one of her fangs on her lips. "We should tell him!", complained Mai and jumped up, "Yeah, He was unconscious, remember? He can't know!", agreed Yuki with a smug grin.

"What? Know what?", I asked, giving each of them confused looks. "This isn't a mourning ceremony, you know, Gekilldo?", huffed Alice as she stepped back to Shinki's bed. And that was when I noticed that light blue eyes were focused on me.

Shinki's eyes.

So that was what Eirin meant when she said that the luck seemed to run in the family! But how did she know that I viewed Shinki as my 'mother'?!

"Shinki!", I gasped, "You're alive!" "Hey!", shouted Louise as I pushed her out of the way and dashed for the bed Shinki laid on. I fell onto my knees aside her, reached for her hand and gently took it into mine. "Thank god...!", I whispered as I held her hand.

Shinki gently pulled her hand out of mine and let it glide over my face, gently stroke my cheek as I nearly broke out in tears. "I'm fine, don't worry...", smiled Shinki softly, though her voice sounded weak and exhausted. "I'm happy to inform you that there have been no casualties over Gensokyo... Everyone is fine.", echoed YuugenMagan's voice through the room.

I let out a relieved sigh and closed my eyes, let Shinki's hand trail over my face."Chôzen... Please stop making yourself responsible for what has happened to me, alright? I made that decision on my own and... I am sorry that I used you like that. Can you forgive me?", asked the goddess of Makai with a soft smile. "Of course!", I gasped as I threw my eyes open. Shinki softly stroke over my head and chuckled. "Thank you..."

"How touching...", whispered Sariel quietly, melodically, but then went back to her silent self. "I am certainly touched that you are all here, just for me, my children...", spoke Shinki, before she pulled her hand back and smiled softly at all of us, "Please stand, Chôzen. I have to announce something."

I slowly rose to my full height and took a few steps away from the goddess, never averting my eyes from her, fearing that she would be dead the second I looked back. This all felt like a dream, my "mother" was still alive, was okay and safe... It was hard for me to hold back my tears of relief and happiness.

When Shinki gently pushed herself up, I almost darted back to her, if it hadn't been for Eirin, who suddenly appeared in my line of vision. The lunar pharmacist walked past me, carried two large pillows, which she then placed behind Shinki and allowed her to lean onto them. She smiled the whole time, but waited until Eirin had left the room before she finally spoke up again.

"Mima visited me last night.", began Shinki, and almost everyone in the room cringed, "It is alright, don't worry. Nanatsu no Taizai was with her, and threatened to kill her in case she would try anything funny. She didn't." Shinki exchanged a knowing glance with me.

"Mima came to apologize... And I knew that she meant everything she said. She even broke down in tears and told me how wrong she was... She was honest, her tears sincere... I think you awoke something in her that she lost long ago, Chôzen. I think you reached her heart.", continued the goddess, before she turned to look the other way, out of a window that was aside her bed.

It truly was a magnificent day, the soft fragrance of flowers in the air as they shook gently in the wind, the singing of birds echoing all around, the warm sunlight on the skin... Shinki seemed to enjoy it as well. "I believe that is part of it..."; I commented eventually, "But I think who truly reached her heart is Yuuka. I merely made way for that."

Shinki sighed loudly. "Perhaps so, but Mima has found something in you as well... A reflection of herself. And as you reached out and offered her a hand, she was gladly accepting it... And for that, I have to thank you. Mima is a dear friend of mine, no matter what she has done. And I only want her to be happy, you know?", continued Shinki, before she turned to look at us again.

"I was acting on instinct... After I realized that Mima was just like me, I just did what I felt was right.", I explained. "And I am happy for exactly that.", sighed Shinki, "But the topic is not Mima. I have forgiven her, as have you, Chôzen." "Then please continue...", muttered Yumeko with a small frown. "I will."

Shinki stretched herself a bit before she closed her eyes. "We've all been through a lot... And because of that, I have made an important decision last night... After Mima revealed one of your greatest desires to me, Chôzen." I frowned at these words. Mima had revealed one of my greatest desires to Shinki? What desire?

"Last night, Mima told me about all that has happened since I've fallen unconscious. She mentioned your fight with Meira, Chôzen, and then how you finally reached and confronted her... And how enraged you were at my apparent death. And Mima told me that you had called me... Mother."

As Shinki spoke that word, I cringed madly, just like the other girls in the room did. I was just about to deny this, but then I saw Shinki smile... And let out a deep sigh. "I am sorry, Shinki, I... I don't know what came over me.", I grumbled and averted my gaze. "You don't have to be sorry. I just needed this confirmation... I have come to a conclusion now.", replied the goddess and rose a little from her position.

"Come over here.", she spoke and motioned me to come closer. With a loud sigh, I slowly turned back to her and reluctantly made my way over to her bed again. But before I stopped in my steps, Shinki suddenly laid her arms around my waist and pulled me close to her. "Welcome to the family, Chôzen.", she whispered into my chest.

I let out a gasp and accidentally bit down on my tongue, was too surprised to shape words that made sense. "Ha! Now that's something! So ya're going to be my brother-in-law once I marry Alice, eh? Fine with me, ze! I'm cool with that, da ze!", snickered Marisa and grinned widely. "W-wait... I don't think I can follow!", I finally brought forth.

"Geez, being slow again, are we?", chuckled Marisa and ruffled my hair, "Shinki just announced that you are now part of the family, ze!" "Yeah yeah, I think I got that part but... No, I don't think I did! What?!", I shouted. Shinki let go of me eventually and smiled at me in her usual, motherly way.

"Girls... How about you show your new brother that he is part of the family?", giggled the goddess of the demon world. "GROUP HUG!", announced Yuki as she jumped onto her chair and pointed at me. And before I knew, I was in the middle of a massive group hug. Even Sariel and Marisa were hugging me! What the?

As weird as it was, I felt unusually comfortable in that situation. It felt weird with Sariel's arms around my neck, Yuki and Mai hugging my waist, and the rest of the girls hugging me as well... Weird, but right.

"Wait... Are you telling me that you... adopt me or something?", I called over everyone's head to the goddess that still lay on the bed. The reply was a simple, but meaningful smile... It confirmed it. Shinki had just announced that she would adopt me... What?!

"Welcome to the family... Son...", mouthed Shinki and closed her eyes, smiled at me as the girls around me hugged me even tighter and began to cheer and giggle. "Ha! Gekido finally has a family! Now his wives have to be careful about what they do or Mama Gekido will get all mad, ze!", announced Marisa loudly, grinning over Alice's head at me.

Alice... Even though she was smiling as well, and that genuinely, she too saw the problem: This whole thing with us being "brother" and "sister" would make everything so much weirder... Not that there was anything going on between us. We both had moved on, after all.

But old feelings never completely vanish.

Over all the cheery laughter and the loud cries of approval echoed another voice, a voice that made me scowl a bit. Especially at the words that it shouted.

"What's going on in there? Is there another exploded spleen? Geez, I had enough work finding that missing part of...!"

"STOP RUINING THE MOMENT, EIRIN!"

* * *

><p>It was about one and an half hour later that my feet touched the ground of the Hakurei Shrine after several minutes of flying over the bamboo forest of the lost. I was still humming a little melody, too lost in my own happy thoughts to notice how a certain miko put her broom down and walked towards me.<p>

I had become part of Shinki's family. Shinki had really adopted me. It was weird, felt weird, sounded weird... But I couldn't be more happy. I couldn't. Because it meant that I wasn't alone anymore. I wasn't just a being without a place where it belonged, without a family to protect and to love, without a family to back me up. And the best part about it was that everyone had accepted me. Yumeko, Alice, Sariel, even Mai! All of the girls had accepted me, liked the idea of me being part of their family...

"Looks like you're back.", huffed Reimu in her casual way with soft shrug. I snapped out of my happy thoughts and turned to her. "Oh, hey Reimu. Didn't see you there.", I chuckled sheepishly. The Hakurei Miko sent me a frown at that. "But I've been right in front of you...!", she protested, only to groan and slap her face into her face, "How much medicine did Eirin give you?!"

I rolled my eyes. "Not much. In fact, she stopped giving me sedatives a day ago... And all that I have to take is this.", I replied and pulled some weird pills out of my pocket to show them to Reimu. The Hakurei Maiden didn't even glance at them and just shook her head. "Whatever. Come in. Not like I want more guests, but I have to talk to you... About what happened four days ago.", grumbled Reimu as she turned towards the shrine and gestured me to follow.

Without such a thing as a nod, I followed Reimu towards it. It was that moment that I noticed who Reimu had referred to as guests: That celestial girl whose name keeps on slipping my mind, and that oarfish Youkai; Iku Nagae.

The two of them sat on the porch of the shrine, Iku holding a tea while the snobby celestial had hers standing on the porch aside her, both of them watching me. Iku had a knowing smile on her lips as she watched me approach, but the other girl just stared at me with a bored expression that just pleaded for some entertainment.

"Ah. Chôshinsei.", greeted the blue haired celestial. "Momoko.", I greeted back. In perfect unison, we shrugged at each other. _"So she doesn't remember my name as well... Huh. What's it with that? I can't remember her name if my life depended on it, and it's the same with her! She can't remember my name as well... Huh."_ (1)

"Good day, Chôzen.", greeted Iku over the brim of her cup of tea, before she glanced towards her companion, "You should start to remember his name, Tenshi. He prevented a terrible fate for Gensokyo and it's adjacent worlds, including heaven." _"Ah. Tenshi. That's her name! I should really remember it..."_ Tenshi, however, just shrugged at Iku's words. "Whatever. Perhaps it would've been less boring up there then."

"And that's the reason you come to my shrine and annoy me? Get lost.", growled Reimu as she left the shrine, carrying two cups of tea. I accepted the one she gave to me, then leaned against the wall of the shrine, just for her to mimic me. "You've been home yet?", asked Reimu to my left with a small frown into my direction, before she took a long sip of her hot tea, ignoring it's heat entirely.

"Not yet. Nanatsu and Rumia are unaware about me being conscious... I don't feel like going home just now.", I replied. "I see. Huh... Can't say I'm blaming you for that. I think I actually can understand you.", huffed Reimu as she lowered her tea. "Yeah. Figured you would say that.", I murmured, just staring ahead into the clear, blue sky.

"It sure is a wonder how everything became so bright again after that darkness four days ago...", I whispered. "Certainly is, huh? It sure is scary what a grudge and some loneliness can do...", agreed Reimu, closing her eyes and resting her head against the wall. "Yeah... Yeah...", I agreed as I kept staring into the blue sky and took a long sip on my own tea.

"Can't believe we entirely missed it, Iku.", growled Tenshi. "Please, eldest daughter, do not speak of such a terrible event like that.", advised Iku, only for Tenshi to shrug again. "What's it like to face an evil spirit, Chôshinsei? Is it entertaining?", she asked as she turned into my direction. "Shut up, Momoko. I had broken bones, destroyed inner organs and I still have a headache...", I growled. "Sounds fun. I should try it sometime...", mused Tenshi as she turned away and fell into a state of thought.

I ignored that completely and glanced towards Reimu again. "Have you forgiven Mima, Reimu? Or rather... Has Gensokyo forgiven Mima?", I asked her. At that, the Hakurei Miko groaned and shook her head. "I am not sure about me, but Gensokyo has yet to forgive her.", sighed the miko.

I nodded slowly and glanced back towards the sky. "I understand that... Nanatsu and Rumia have yet to forgive Mima as well... Shinki has forgiven her, and I guess that her 'daughters' followed her example... But aside that, I think I am the only one who has truly forgiven her.", I murmured.

"Not that surprising... Your wives have told me everything that has happened, and I can only say what I think about this all, but... I think that your heart touched Mima's as you fought. You invaded the very thing that keeps her 'alive', you shared your grudge with her, and in return she shared her grudge with you. It may sound wrong and weird but... I think that there was a moment when your very beings became one for only a few seconds."

I frowned at Reimu, but then couldn't hold back the chuckle. As I turned away from her, Reimu snorted and shook her head. "You know what, Reimu? I think you're right. That is the only way I can explain all of this... It must have been the moment that I absorbed all of Gensokyo's negative emotions, gathered them inside me and then discharged them into Mima... Everything that she felt that moment, I felt as well... I was the medium between Gensokyo and Mima...", I whispered, rather to myself than to Reimu.

"Sounds like it.", she replied, then narrowed her eyes at me, "...You unlocked it again, didn't you? Yukari said she felt it beating inside you like a second heart... And she said that it had changed." "Yeah. I unlocked it... I allowed Insanity to unseal the Negative Soul again... But what do you mean it changed?"

"What I mean?", asked to my surprise the voice of Yukari Yakumo, right before she stepped out of a gap to my right and leaned against the wall there like Reimu and I did. "What I mean is that it doesn't feel like before... And if I think about your small conversation just now, I think I know why.", continued the Sukima no Youkai.

"I'm all ears. What could've changed the way that the Negative Soul is? Cruel, possessive, demanding power... Why do I not feel that anymore?", I asked. "Because... Do you remember the true nature of the Negative Soul? Do you remember what it is?", shot Yukari back. And I sighed. "I remember... I remember that it is all that remains of... Of who I have once been. Remains of Chôzen..."

"That is true... The Negative Soul is what has been left of the original Chôzen inside you; the original ability to manipulate negative emotions and what little has carried on after you became mortal. So, in a sense, the Negative Soul is actually nothing more but the remains of the higher being Chôzen Gekido, that so desperately wanted to be mortal.", smiled Yukari softly.

"That is the reason that it has been so hostile towards me, right? It rejects me because I replaced it. I am the 'new' Chôzen... I am what the nihilism has made me into.", I agreed and closed my eyes, groaned. "True... It is true, that is without a doubt the reason why it has been hostile towards you. But do you know why it calmed down? Why it changed?", asked Yukari and frowned at me. "No. But I'm listening."

Yukari nodded a little. "It has changed because it came in touch with another soul. The soul of another being that was just like it.", explained the Sukima no Youkai, "The soul of Chôzen Gekido came in touch with the soul that Mima is. And began to change."

"I see...", I whispered and opened my eyes again. "It makes sense, ya know?"

Yukari nodded and sighed. "It's kind of creepy how you talk about things only you understand.", commented Reimu with a slight frown. "I have to agree with blondie. Just what the hell have you been talking about? Sounded corny as hell...", grumbled Tenshi as she rose from where she sat. She ignored it straight away as she knocked her cup of tea over, as well as Reimu's loud scream. ("WHAT A WASTE!")

"What was that about that party again, Hakurei?" Reimu barely managed to control her anger, closed her eyes and gnashed her teeth, but then finally brought some words forth between her clenched teeth. "I told you already. Stop forgetting things!" At this, Tenshi scoffed, and with the single motion of a hand, summoned one of her keystones. And together with Iku, she left.

"Party?", I asked and rose an eyebrow. Reimu huffed and nodded. "Yes... A party. I was actually just about to tell you... It's a party to your, Nanatsu and Rumia's honor. You deserve it. You saved Gensokyo, after all.", explained Reimu, "Almost everyone in Gensokyo is invited." "Almost everyone?", I asked. "Yeah. Save for Mima and Yuuka."

Hearing this made me sigh inside. So Reimu hadn't forgiven Mima as much as she had said. "When?", I asked, though. "This evening, as the sun sets.", replied Suika as she appeared out of nowhere. Quite literally, considering that she could turn her body into mist.

"Ah. Then I guess I'll be there.", I commented and closed my eyes again. "I hope so. What would a party be without it's special guest?", smirked Suika, before she took a deep gulp of her endless Sake, "Better be there or I'll drink your share of Sake as well!" I rolled my eyes at that and chuckled shortly. "Ah yes. Though you wouldn't mind, huh?", I huffed. "But Sake tastes better if you drink it with someone. The more, the better the taste.", insisted the Oni.

As Suika began to inhale her Sake, or that's what I swear, I turned my attention back to the Sukima no Youkai and the Hakurei Miko. "Look, I'll be here in time, alright? By the way, what would've been if I had stayed unconscious for another while?", I muttered. "Then the party would've been moved to the day that you awake. Simple, isn't it? Stop thinking. Just relax.", giggled Yukari.

"Yeah... Whatever.", I groaned and pushed myself off the wall. I had to go somewhere else. I had to see more of Gensokyo. YuugenMagan had said that everyone was alright, but I just had to see that with my own eyes to believe it.

"I suggest you have a look around Gensokyo, Chôzen. Everyone will wait to thank you, or at least to see you to know that you are alright.", commented Yukari, as if she had just listened to my thoughts. Which reminded me of when she had crossed the border between my words and my thoughts and had made all my thoughts audible to everyone... Had been quite a mess, but looking back, it had been one of the easier times in the last four years...

"Yeah. Yeah, I'll do that. Thank you, Yukari... Thank you for everything.", I murmured and began to gnaw on my lower lip. "I'll see you later."

And without another word, and without looking back just once, I left.

There where places I had to be.

* * *

><p>As my feet touched down on the ground this time, I stood in front of a familiar mansion in the middle of a misty lake... Only that this mansion had seen better times. A part of the roof had collapsed entirely, several windows were broken in, and a part of the front wall was open, revealing guest rooms, foyer and part of a smaller dining room.<p>

Hong Meiling wasn't at the gate as usual, which caused me to frown, but the moment that I left the gate behind me, I found her. Meiling was carrying several large beams on her right shoulder and was headed for the broken part of the front wall. "Oi, Meiling.", I called out, and the gatekeeper turned into my direction, as well as several fairy maids that had been flying around.

"Ah. Finally awake, huh?", huffed Meiling as she turned back to the broken wall and gestured me to follow her. I did without any complaint and followed her until we stood aside the broken wall. There, Meiling leaned the beams against the wall and let out a sigh of relief. "You've been asleep for quite a while. People have been worried, you know?", chuckled Meiling and stretched herself a little.

"I know. I've been at the Hakurei Shrine already.", I replied and leaned against the wall. My body felt heavy and I was exhausted. Eirin had been right about the thing with resting a lot... I really would have to do that, considering how exhausted I was.

"That the case? Then you probably know about the party already...", assumed Meiling, and I confirmed this with a nod. "What happened here, anyways?", I asked and nodded towards the large hole aside us. "Flan went a little too far when she attacked those undead. Everyone went a little too far. Ojou-sama broke the roof with one of her Gungnir, Flandre broke the wall here... Patchouli-sama and Koakuma-san grilled the entire garden."

Meiling grumbled the last words with scorn, and I understood it. She had loved those flowers...

"By the way... Where did your shirt go? Aren't a little cold with nothing more than those bandages covering your chest?", asked Meiling as she observed my body and traced each of my scars with her eyes, "I have to admit, you're more muscular than I thought. And nice scars you got there." "Thanks.", I chuckled uneasily.

"And to answer your first question... Eirin told me to not wear my shirt for the day.", I replied. "Ah. Can't say that it looks bad, you know? You've got some muscles to show, after all... And some scars.", chuckled Meiling, before she leaned a little to the left and glanced at the backside of my right shoulder. "That's the scar that Mima made with that knife, huh?" I nodded, but never got the chance to comment it.

"Ah. Sleeping beauty." Upon hearing someone else speak up, I turned to look towards the entrance of the large mansion. Sakuya stood there, carrying a tray of food. She walked past me and handed the tray to Meiling with the words "Your lunch. Sorry it is a little late.", before she finally turned to me again. "I'm awake, as you can see. Thanks for caring.", I huffed, probably a little bit more harsh than intended.

"I believe I am not the first one to ask you this, hm?", chuckled Sakuya softly, before she shook her head gently and pulled out her pocketwatch. "Oh my. This late already?", she commented, before she just shrugged and put the pocketwatch away again. "Always busy, aren't we?", I asked. "More than usual. I've got so much to do now that everything needs to be cleaned up...", huffed Sakuya and shook her head.

"Guess so. I have yet to clean up some things as well... If you catch my drift.", I commented, and Sakuya nodded. "I believe you mean 'clear up', right?", she smiled and closed one of her eyes, just to stare at the other with me in a very mischievous way. "Where's the difference?", I commented and shrugged. "True. I wish you good luck then, Chô.", she replied and closed her other eye as well.

"Oh and... The mistresses are informed about your presence. Have fun." And just like that, Sakuya vanished. I let out a small gasp and was about to make my leave, but the door flew open and two very enthusiastic vampires shot out of the mansion. The both of them threw themselves at me, the second and younger one actually catching me off balance. "Remi! Flan!", I gasped and tried to free myself.

"You did it!", squealed Remilia as she hugged me even tighter. Suddenly, she froze and her smile turned into a deadpan. "Don't tell anyone that I do this. I have a reputation to keep." Flandre, on the other hand, just continued to laugh. "Big brother is back~. And he made it~. He played a whole lot with that evil ghost and broke her~. Hahaha~" "I didn't break her, Flan...", I corrected, but Flandre ignored me.

"You're a bit too late, dear brother. I fear that Dio Brando and the Jiang Shi left yesterday. They told me to give you their best regards, but they couldn't stay any longer... Said something about looking for new fights.", Remilia informed me with a small smile on her lips. "I see... Brando has left then?" "Indeed. He said he wasn't sure if he'd ever come back... And that Jiang-Shi was almost sure about it. She said she had other places to see."

I let out a small sigh. "Damn it. Would've loved to spend some time with Brando...", I huffed in annoyance. Really, he left just like that! I wouldn't have minded to drink with him for a last time... But oh well.

"The mansion is back to it's usual self. Pretty weird.", huffed Remilia as she finally let go of me and took a few steps back. Flandre kept hugging me for a few more seconds, but then let go of me as well and stepped aside her older sister. As if to make this moment even weirder, Patchouli and Koakuma stepped out of the mansion's still open doors, the latter one holding a parasol for the first one.

"Good day, Chôzen. The news of your return has just reached me.", greeted Patchouli curtly as she approached us. "So?", I asked. Koakuma smiled sheepishly. "I saw you through that hole there.", she explained and nodded to the wall to my side, referring to the large hole that Meiling was supposed to fix. "Ah.", I replied, and turned to Meiling, "Need some help?" "Thanks for the offer, but no. You've done enough... You should rest."

"You sure? I could help...", I offered. But in return, Meiling just put a hand on my right shoulder... And almost immediately, my whole body tensed as pain shot through me. "You would be no real help... Look, you're still too exhausted.", smiled Meiling and shook her head. "Fine...", I grumbled and took a few steps back. Meiling smiled in triumph and turned back to the beams she had leaned against the wall.

She picked them up and turned to work again. I shrugged and turned to my 'sisters' again, only for them to launch themselves at me again. I gasped as their arms laid around me and began to squeeze me again. "Play with us!", exclaimed Flandre. "I guess I owe you...", I sighed and smiled softly. Only to realize something as my eyes laid on Patchouli again, who still stood under her parasol.

"Remi... Flan... How can you be in sunlight without getting weak?", I asked and looked down at the two vampires. Only for them to sweatdrop at me. The next moment, they both laid on their back on the ground and groaned as the sunlight burnt their skin.

I facepalmed at the same time as Patchouli did.

"Koakuma... Please get the younger sister inside. I'll be fine.", instructed Patchouli, and the succubus nodded. She turned to Flandre and picked her up, keeping her in the shade of the parasol she had originally brought for her own mistress. "Was nice to meet you, Chôzen. Please visit once in a while, okay?", smiled Koakuma sheepishly, before she vanished inside the mansion with Flan in her arms.

That very moment, Sakuya appeared next to me for merely a second, before she vanished again and Remilia along her. And that left me alone with the working Meiling and the irritated Patchouli. "Good job there, Chôzen. I must say that I am impressed... It isn't easy to defeat someone as skilled in the ways of magic as Mima is. I have only heard from Marisa how terribly strong she is... She surpasses even me.", congratulated the one-week sorceress as she moved into the shade of a tree.

"Guess so. Thank you for the compliment.", I smiled back. Patchouli just shook her head and pulled out a book. "What are you doing outside, anyways? A rare sight.", I commented then. "I want to try some spells, but they require oxygen. And sunlight. Natural, not artificial.", huffed the sorceress in reply.

I shrugged that off. "I see you later, Patchy. Guess I have a few more places to visit.", I chuckled. There really was no sense in staying at the mansion anymore if there was no one to talk to...

* * *

><p>"Helloooo? Somebody home?", I called out as I walked through the beautiful gardens of the netherworld's shrine, Hakugyokuro. I let my gaze trail through the garden and watched as the spirits flew around, gently moved in the soft breeze.<p>

_**"Weird. It's quiet as hell in here... Dead silent. Haha."**_, laughed my Flame-Soul, _**"You get it? Dead. Hehehe!"**_ I rolled my eyes at my Flame-Soul and shook my head. "Stuff it. I want to know what the hell this silence is about this time. You know that it never means anything good if it's this quiet in the netherworld.", I huffed. _**"Too bad it's always a dead silence in here."**_ "Exactly."

My steps carried me over to the doors of Hakugyokuro. Two spirits opened the doors to Hakugyokuro's interior, and I stepped in, my Flame-Soul orbiting my head as usual. "Thank you.", I addressed the two spirits kindly, before I stepped deeper into Hakugyokuro. Only for a hand to lay onto my mouth.

Reflexes kicked in and I grabbed the head, swung the person that it belonged to into the wall aside me. "So the rumors are true. You have grown quite strong.", commented Youki Konpaku with a small smirk. "Youki. Don't always do that.", I huffed and took a few steps back, gave the half-phantom some space.

...Was he even a half-phantom anymore?

"I have to apologize.", spoke Youki as he began to hover over the ground again, "What brings you here, if I may ask? Is the great battle for Gensokyo about to begin? My granddaughter has been preparing over the last days and still is awaiting the sign to move into Gensokyo! Oh, I am so proud!"

Silence. You could have heard a pin drop.

And then, I sweatdropped along with my Flame-Soul. _**"He's serious, isn't he?" **__"He really thinks Mima is about to make her move to destroy Gensokyo..." _"Uhm... Youki... About that...", I chuckled uneasily and scratched the back of my head. "Yeah?", he asked.

"Mima has been defeated four days ago. The grand battle for Gensokyo has already taken place."

The silence returned as Youki froze and stared deep into my eyes. And then, he flipped.

"WHAAAA...?!" "Whoa, keep it down, will you?!", I gasped. "What do you mean that the battle is already over? Are you seriously telling me that the battle has been fought already, lad?!", roared the half-phantom. "I guess so. You didn't notice the battle?", I asked.

Youki didn't even pay attention to me and continued his rage. He swung his hands around and gnashed his teeth loudly. "A warrior that misses a battle for his own country is a disgrace!", he shouted and pulled his katana. I watched with a frown as he positioned it beneath his chin. "Youki... You're already dead."

The half-phantom froze and glanced at me. "Oh. You've got a point there.", he muttered and put his blade away. "So, about that battle...", I began again, only for him to pull his katana again. "I SHALL DIE!" "Youki, you're dead, get over it!", I shouted. The half-phantom froze again. "Damn it, I keep forgetting that!", he grumbled. And then shivered. "Ah! My granddaughter is headed this way! I shall leave! Good luck, Chôzen! Keep protecting what you believe in! You are a true warrior!"

And just like that, the man that was a warrior just like me, vanished backwards in a wall. At the same time, a door to my right flew open and Youmu Konpaku stormed into the corridor, both hands already placed on the hilts of her swords.

As she spotted me, though, she relaxed and frowned at me. "Why were you screaming like that, Chôzen?", huffed the half-phantom, before she suddenly gasped and placed her hands on her swords again. "So it's finally going to start?! You've found Mima? We have to stop her now!"

I facepalmed the moment that Yuyuko appeared from behind Youmu and hovered past her, eying us with a curious expression. "Youmu, about that...!", I began and closed my eyes, hoping that the younger Konpaku would take it better than the elder one. "What? Mima has already acted?", asked Youmu hastily, before she froze and gasped aloud.

"Oh my god, we already lost, is that it? Gensokyo is already...!" "Mima is defeated, Youmu! I defeated Mima four days ago! She has calmed down and is regretting everything she did! She's currently cleaning up the mess she made... And I just awoke a few hours ago after being knocked out cold for four days...!", I interrupted her and let out a heavy sigh.

Yuyuko smiled sheepishly. "Oh my, looks like we completely missed the attack... What a shame! And I was looking forward to some amusement...", sighed Yuyuko and waved a little with her folding fan. Youmu let out a deep sigh. "And I trained so hard...", she complained and slumped her shoulders.

I shook my head and chuckled. "Sorry. If I would have had the chance, I would have come and told you, but... You'll understand once somebody told you what I've been through.", I apologized. Youmu and Yuyuko nodded, the latter one still smiling widely. Especially as Yukari dropped out of a gap beside me.

"What? Come to put me into a maid outfit again, or what?", I snarled, still remembering the last time that I had met Yukari in this world. "Oh my, don't get ideas in my head.", giggled Yukari softly and hid her lower face behind her fan. I rolled my eyes at that, frowned and huffed. "Please don't make my ideas audible again.", I countered. "Oh yes, that had been fun! We should repeat that on occasion.", she shot back.

I let out a loud groan and placed a hand over my eyes. "Damn you, Yukari." "I keep hearing that. I wonder what everybody has against me?", chuckled Yukari behind her folding fan. "Nothing effective, I fear... Otherwise you'd not be here, going on my nerves...", I grumbled under my breath. "What was that, Chô?", asked Yukari, but I just faked a sweet smile. "Just sneezed."

Yukari shot me an glance that just screamed: "I don't believe you.", but our little dispute was stopped before it even began. "Oh my, look at this~", sung Yuyuko, catching our attention. And as we both stared at Youmu, who had her blade at her own throat, we sweatdropped. "Youmu you're already dead...", I sighed in perfect unison with Yukari.

At this, the swordswoman blinked at us, glanced over to her ghost side, and then looked back at us again with a sheepish smile. "Oh. I forgot."

Yukari and I facepalmed.

And then, all of sudden, Yuyuko bit down on my left shoulder.

"DELICIOUS!" "GET AWAY FROM ME!"

Just what was going on in Gensokyo today?!

* * *

><p><em>"I know I am going to regret this...!"<em>, I thought as I landed, closed my eyes and put a hand against the... My hand found no door.

I frowned and opened my eyes. Stared at Sly, who was still behind his bar. "Ah, hey there mate!", exclaimed Sly and waved sheepishly, his right hand still holding the cloth he had used to clean the glass in his other hand.

With a huge frown, I stepped into the pub. "What happened to your door? Isn't it a little too close to autumn to decide that... No seriously, where the hell is your door?", I blurted out, motioning to the empty doorframe that I had just stepped through. "Don't ask, mate...", groaned Sly and shook his head, "You don't even want to know."

He placed the glass down on the bar before him and gestured me to come over. I let out a deep sigh and sat myself down at the bar, right aside Cirno, Daiyousei, Wriggle Nightbug and another familiar face... "Good day, Chô~ How're you doing so~?", sung Mystia. "Exhausted...", I grumbled and rested my forehead on the bar. "Huh. Last time I saw ya like that, mate, ya were thinkin' about'cha wedding with Shisô.", chuckled Sly as he returned and held up a bottle.

"Care for some Sherry?" "No thanks, Sly... I need something stronger.", I growled and rose my gaze a little. "Ah. Bacardi it is then.", he snickered and vanished in a smaller room. I knew that this room was his storage, so I didn't question it and turned to Mystia.

Still... I couldn't help but wonder what the secret behind Sly was. He had to have a secret... Something about him seemed so off...

"Hey, Mystia.", I greeted, "And Cirno, Daiyousei and Wriggle as well." The quartet greeted back with curt nods. "Is it true that you were the one that has beaten Mima? Rumors that go around Gensokyo say that you were it...", asked Wriggle. I chuckled shortly and gestured to my bandaged chest. "Isn' t this answer enough?", I questioned. Wriggle confirmed this with a small huff and a smile.

"So it's true, mate! Congratulations!", laughed Sly, scaring the hell out of me, as he suddenly stood before me. I glared at him, but just let it slip and turned back to Mystia and Wriggle. "So, mate... How'd ya do it?", asked Sly as he poured me a glass of Bacardi. "This one is on the house, of course!", he added quickly and filled the glass to the brim.

"I don't know how I did it...", I grumbled and heaved the glass... Only to stop in my motions. "You know... There are a few things I don't understand at all...", I muttered and put the glass down again, yet didn't let go of it. "Ah? Like what? Ya know that I love rumors.", smirked the barkeeper and sat down in his chair behind the bar. With curiosity, I watched as he pulled a brown flask from his belt and swayed it a bit.

"Well, I guess the first thing...", I muttered and watched as Sly grabbed a glass and put itself in front of him, then poured a green liquid from the flask into his glass. I frowned at the strong and weird smell, but didn't ask. "I guess the first thing that makes no sense is the sunset.", I finished. "What about it?", asked Sly and raised the glass to his lips.

"It was way too long. From the very moment that I fought Mima until the moment that I defeated her... It just didn't stop. The sunset was there even after the dark clouds that Mima had summoned perished. I don't know after that, but I am sure that I saw the moon at it's highest point as I fainted... But that can't be if the sunset did just pass.", I explained.

Sly smirked for some reason. "Ah... Perhaps some magic? Wouldn't be the first time that a certain time lasts too long, hm? I'm thinking of tha' imperishable night, ya know?" "I don't think so, Sly. I think there was some magic involved, but not the same... And I get the feeling that it wasn't Mima.", I replied.

"Oh? Why not, hm?", asked Sly and finally raised the glass to his lips. "Mima mentioned that she had found some exalted Youkai said to be a bloodthirsty killer... Rumia said that this Youkai was known to be almost as dangerous as her... Mima called him 'Abendsonne' or something...", I replied and shrugged.

To my shock, Sly suddenly choked on his drink. He slammed the glass down, broke it in the process. That green liquid spilled everywhere and dripped down behind the bar, sizzled suspiciously, but I had no eyes for that and tried my best to calm Sly down somehow. "Woah, what the hell?!", I shouted as I tried to help him. The barkeeper rose a hand to stop me, then ran out of the room.

"What was that about?", muttered Wriggle. "I don't know... That stuff must be too strong, even for him.", I suggested, nodding towards the green liquid. "Guess so.", agreed Mystia. "Eye'm sure it was too hot! Eye could've cooled it down for him!", shouted Cirno. "I don't know, Cirno... I don't think it is hot...", muttered Daiyousei quietly. I shrugged and turned around in my seat, looked towards the door. "I guess I should leave soon and..."

I froze.

My gaze rested on a person that sat in the darkest corner of the room.

She was leaned against the wall behind her seat, held a half-empty bottle in her left hand. Her sword was leaned against the wall aside her, an empty bottle laying on the ground aside it. Her hair wasn't bound up like the last time that I had seen her, and her black kimono was ruffled and ripped, torn in several places. Only that this kimono wasn't hers to begin with, but that of Nanatsu.

Meira.

For a short moment, I glanced over my left shoulder towards the door that Sly had left through, then towards Mystia and Wriggle. As neither of them moved or did anything, I let out a deep sigh and rose from my seat.

Nanatsu's words echoed in my head. And I finally understood why she had glared at me like that.

It was time to clean things up... Just like I had said.

I picked up my glass of Bacardi, and turned back to her. As I approached the swordswoman, I noticed several more, empty bottles in front of the swordswoman, scattered across the table, the chairs and the ground aside her... It wasn't that hard to see that the bottle in her hand wasn't her first one. She was drunk as hell.

She didn't notice me until stood directly in front of her, and even as she did, she just snorted and turned back to stare at the table in front of her. "Get lost... Can't ya see that... That I've already lost? Ya took... Nothing left...", grumbled the swordswoman in her depressive, drunken state.

It was hard to find the right words, especially as I saw how distraught she really was. But I had to... I had sworn myself to set things right before I'd tell everyone this decision...

_**"Decision?! What decision now again?!"**_ _"You'll see soon. I tell everyone on the party."_, I replied, then took a deep breath and turned back to Meira. "Look, Meira... I'm here to apologize.", I began. "APOLOGIZE?!", she roared and slammed her bottle down on the table.

I found myself shocked as she rose from her seat and swung her hand over the table, knocking all the bottles off it. Shards flew everywhere and alcohol spread across the floor. "You took everything from me! You defeated me, and then you didn't even have enough honor to kill me! Broken as I was, you left me there on the ground to die!", she screamed and hammered her fists onto the table.

"Is that it? You think I dishonored you?", I asked and kept my calm. But Meira, being in the drunken state she was, was far from keeping calm. She stumbled towards her sword and picked it up, only to hurl it into my direction. I caught her sword and glanced down at the worn out blade. "Finish what you couldn't! Kill me! I have nothing left!"

I looked up at her. "Really? You saying that all you had was the thrill of battle?", I asked. "Pathetic, huh? I had nothing but the thrill of battle! Nothing but that!", shouted Meira. "Indeed.", I confirmed with a sigh, "It is pathetic that you had no reason to fight for. And that you keep blaming me for that. It is no wonder that you lost, Meira... I had a reason to fight for, even though it was selfish."

The drunken swordswoman frowned at these words. "What do you mean...?", she asked. "I am saying that it isn't even my fault that your life is like this. I blamed myself as well, but after hearing this from you, I don't even feel guilty anymore. You destroyed your own life.", I replied with a shrug. _"What a lie... I still blame myself, but oh well..."_

I turned away from her, back to the bar. "As such, I can't help you. My apology is of no worth if there is nothing to apologize for. Since you destroyed your own life, you'll also have to rebuild it. I can only give you one advice...", I spoke, then glanced over my shoulder towards her, "...Find something to fight for. A reason to go on. Only then can you, a warrior, find the peace you seek for... Only that reason can give you the power you want so desperately."

I resumed walking towards the bar. "If you have come to a conclusion... Meet me at the Hakurei Shrine's party this evening.", I added, then closed my eyes shortly.

Mystia and Wriggle had listened as well, while Cirno and Daiyousei were still arguing about Sly's green liquid, and watched as I approached the bar anew. I downed my glass of Bacardi in one swig, then placed the empty glass on the bar. Reaching into the hidden pocket of my shirt, I pulled out some money, looked through it, glanced towards the mess to Meira's feet, and then pulled out some more money.

I placed it underneath the empty glass and let out a sigh. And just that moment, Sly returned into the room. "Yo... I'm taking my leave. This should be enough to pay for my drink and that mess there...", I spoke and nodded towards the shards and the alcohol all around Meira, "And to buy the lady some more. My treat."

The barkeeper frowned as I turned around and left the pub with one last movement of my hand.

There were more places I had to be, more things I had to see and more things I had to clear up.

Inside, I hoped that Meira would really find something to fight for... It would help her.

* * *

><p>My next goal wasn't too far away... Okay, it was, but I didn't feel like flying. It was like something told me to walk all the way from the human village over to the Garden of the Sun and Mugenkan... I wanted to know if Kurumi was alright, and if Mima had fixed her and Elly's problem already. Knowing the guilt she had felt in the end, the moment that all of Gensokyo's emotions had flooded her, she had probably done this first.<p>

But still, I needed to see Elly and Kurumi. I needed to see if they were alright with my own eyes.

"Ah. The man of the hour.", greeted another voice. A voice that made me freeze in my steps immediately.

I twirled on the spot, didn't even look into the Forest of Magic around me, just stared at the path behind me, where she stood right in between two Shinigami. "S-Shikieiki!", I gasped and took a step back. "Good day, Chôzen.", greeted the Yama.

"Pah. He doesn't even look at us!", scoffed Komachi and crossed her arms beneath her chest. "We are not here to talk to him, Shikieiki-sama is.", replied Minoue with a simple shrug. "Komachi and Minoue...", I added, to which Komachi smiled in a pleased way. "What are you three doing here?", I asked.

"Congratulating you, of course. You managed to do what no one thought... You defeated Mima.", explained Shikieiki, her rod of remorse held tightly in her hands. "I can't say that I approve of what you have done, but I will make an exception and turn a blind eye this time... The outcome is better than what we had been afraid of, after all. And, I can not judge you, as you know."

The Yama shook her head in disapproval, even though the smile did not vanish once. "I can't say that I liked them either...", I commented and closed my eyes for a second. "You managed to make mom pretty angry. She wasn't very pleased of your actions.", huffed Minoue, smiling a lot like Shikieiki did that moment.

"Your mother?", I asked, "You know, that has been bothering me for a while now... Who is your mother? Komachi knows her, and that is all I know..." Immediately, the red haired Shinigami began to sweat furiously. _"There it is again. Each time that I try to find out something about this Minoue girl, Komachi becomes incredibly nervous..."_

"So you don't know then?", asked Shikieiki with a small smirk. "No. Is it someone I know?", I asked, not taking my eyes of Minoue, who kept on smiling at me. "I see. And yes, it is someone you know...", replied Shikieiki and closed her eyes, "Someone you know pretty well." "Someone I know pretty well...?", I repeated, frowned at Shikieiki.

"You keep talking in riddles. What is so special about Minoue? Is that even her real name?", I asked and turned back to Shikieiki. "It is her real name. And Minoue is the child of a Shinigami, but destined to be a Yama.", explained Shikieiki, giving me a knowing smile. "It's a shame that the father of this child cannot see her all the time. He can't, as he can't change his view on things. He is a lot like you, you know, Chôzen?"

"A lot like me, huh?", I asked and frowned. _"That smile is unsettling me. What is about this girl?"_ "Anyways!", smiled Shikieiki and closed her eyes, not once stopping her smile, "The other Yama have told me to congratulate you as well, Chôzen. They, too, do not approve of your ways, but you have not broken the only rule you are bound to."

"You mean that I am not allowed to interfere with fate, right?", I huffed. "Exactly that rule.", confirmed the Yama. "How have I not broken it? I turned Mima into what she never was supposed to be, and then I used the powers of an entire land to turn her back...", I grumbled. _"Great. I sound like I want to be punished... Do I want to be punished?"_

"You sound like you plead for punishment.", chuckled Minoue, voicing my thoughts. "Perhaps. I don't know.", I admitted with a groan. "You just answered your own question... You fixed the mistake you made. You didn't run from it. And in the process, you made the future of this land better.", explained Shikieiki.

"So I unknowingly used a loophole in the rule?", I asked in disbelief. "Something like that. But be assured that this only worked once.", sighed the Yama. "Komachi, Minoue...", she began as she turned to her subordinates, "We will leave. Have you said everything you needed to?"

Komachi and Minoue shared a small glance. "Guess so. I see you on the party this evening, Chôzen.", smirked the red haired Shinigami. "I have nothing else to say as well. See you this evening, Chôzen. Have fun figuring out the riddle that I am, walking enigma.", chuckled Minoue as she turned around.

I observed her as she did. Looked at her teal hair, her blue eyes and her well endowed body... And couldn't help but wonder why she indeed looked familiar. Shikieiki say I knew her mother pretty well... Who? And what was that about her father? Did I know him as well?

What was the secret of the Shinigami Minoue?

No matter how hard I tried... I couldn't figure it out. Not that time.

As I watched them leave, I began gnawing on my lower lip. I wanted to know who this Minoue girl really was. I wanted to know badly.

* * *

><p>The doors to Mugenkan were still wide open as I approached them... They were exactly like we had left them. But at least the mess inside the entrance hall was cleared... So Yuuka had already been in there. No one else but her could have possibly lifted those debris.<p>

"Anybody home?", I shouted. _"I hope Yuuka isn't mad at me for destroying her mansion..."_, shot through my head as I entered the mansion's entrance hall. I looked around, looked left and right... Nobody was in sight. _"Seems nobody is home... Huh."_, I thought.

Suddenly, a gigantic debris flew past my head, missed my nose by inches. I froze, the gasp remained stuck in my throat and my eyes widened. Almost mechanically, I turned to glance into the direction that the rock had come from.

In the first story stood Yuuka Kazami. "Oh my. I almost hit you. I am sorry.", shouted Yuuka in an overly sweet tone. _"Oh damn... She really isn't mad at me for destroying her mansion. She's pissed!"_ "You came just in time... I'm cleaning up, as you can see.", continued Yuuka and threw another part of the debris into my direction. I followed it with my gaze, only to find a pile of debris.

Yuuka was indeed cleaning up.

As I turned back into her direction, I found her standing right in front of me, much to my shock. But instead of hitting me or anything, she just walked past me towards that pile of debris. "The pillars in the entrance hall, part of the basement, the basement stairs, even the magical locks... Really, did you party with Oni in here?", huffed Yuuka as she placed her hands on the debris and began to push.

"Not exactly...", I replied and scratched the back of my head, "Let's just say I had some monstrous fun in here." Yuuka frowned at me, but kept on pushing the debris towards the door I had just entered through. "Sounds like Mima didn't lie when she said you had a nice encounter with Kurumi and Elly.", replied the Flower Youkai in a bored and emotionless voice. "Heheh. Yeah. We met head on.", I grumbled.

I watched as Yuuka finally pushed the debris down the stairs to Mugenkan and stretched herself. "Speaking of them, how are they?", I asked, my gaze wandering through the pretty destroyed entrance hall. "See for yourself. Elly! Kurumi! There are more debris!", shouted Yuuka.

Turning back and walking up to her, I looked outside the mansion as well. My gaze fell onto the familiar shape of Elly, who was walking towards us, pulling a wooden sled behind her. Kurumi sat on that sled and observed us as they they came closer and closer. She was holding a simple, black lace parasol to protect herself from the sun. After all, she too was a vampire.

Eventually, Elly stopped next to the pile of debris. She let go of the sled, stretched herself and groaned. "Man, this is really exhausting...", grumbled the woman in red as she did so. "Hey, Chôzen~", exclaimed Kurumi and waved. I waved back, smiled as she climbed off the sled and ran towards us. She stopped in front of us, crossed her arms behind her back and grinned, revealed her fang.

Elly stepped up to us as well and let out a sigh. "Good day, Chôzen.", she greeted me. "I see you two are alright?", I asked, even though it was obvious. Kurumi was smiling widely, proof enough that she was happy. She was happy that Yuuka was back. She adored Yuuka...

The gatekeeper of Mugenkan, Elly, was not as enthusiastic about this reunion with me, possibly because the only thing that she can remember was that she almost ripped me apart. If it hadn't been for Rumia and Nanatsu back then, Elly would've killed me right there...

"Mima has destroyed all of the twilight energy inside their bodies. There is no trace left...", explained Yuuka with a wry smile, "And I apologized a thousand times already for allowing Mima to do such things to them." I chuckled at that, and just couldn't hold back a comment. And damn me for that. "The eyes of love are blind, aren't they?"

When no one laughed or reacted at all, I slowly glanced towards Yuuka. And found her smiling again. Smiling that deadly sweet smile. _"I'm dead."_

"How nice of you to remind me!", giggled Yuuka and patted me on the back... A little too hard. My back made a cracking noise that it certainly wasn't supposed to do. "I just remembered that you were so kind to read my letter out loud to Mima~"

_"Scratch that. I'm not dead, I'm about to be obliterated."_ _**"Poor you. Good luck."**_

"Ha... ha. I am really nice, aren't I?", I chuckled uneasily, "I... Just wanted you and Mima together, and completely ignored everything else just for that. You like the outcome... Don't you?"

I relaxed as Yuuka's smile turned into a normal smile. "Indeed I do. Thank you, Chôzy-boy.", smiled Yuuka and nodded. "Ah, I think I have to be somewhere. There are more places I have to visit, you know?", I began, sweat running down my forehead. The danger was not completely avoided yet, I was still within Yuuka's range.

"Like where?", asked Yuuka, the deadly sweet smile returning in it's full power. I gulped. "M-Moriya Shrine, for example. Have to thank Kanako and Suwako.", I gasped quickly. "Really? What a coincidence! I know a shortcut to the Moriya Shrine!", exclaimed Yuuka and put her arm around my shoulders again. "Y-You do?", I asked. "Hm-mh."

Before I knew, Yuuka suddenly lifted me off the ground with just her left hand. "Hope you have a pleasant flight, Chôzy-boy.", she exclaimed as she reached back. "WHAAAA-?!", I screamed. "I hope next time, you know when to blab out someone's secret and when not!", roared the Flower Master of Four Seasons, before she took a step forward and threw me.

"Bye bye~!", I heard Elly and Kurumi sing together... It was the last thing I heard before I broke through the sonic barrier and the wind began to roar in my ears.

_"I hate my mouth."_

* * *

><p>Moriya Shrine!<p>

**WHAM!**

"Was that Aya?", I heard Sanae ask somewhere below me. "I don't think so. And even if she was, she's going to fix that hole in the roof.", replied Suwako's voice. "And she will have to tell me why she just broke through one of my onabashira!", roared Kanako. "...It has to be Shameimaru. Unless Chôzen has finally awoken."

I groaned as I pulled my head out of the roof of the Moriya Shrine. This action was immediately followed by a groan of all three women. "Chôzen IS awake again!", they shouted in unison. _**"You really got some fans here."**_ Rolling my neck and my shoulders, I glared left and right, only to find myself sitting on the roof right above the entrance to the shrine.

"I don't even want to ask about it... And please, don't even try to explain why any of that just happened.", sighed Kanako, facepalming. "But...!", I began, only for Kanako to throw an onabashira at me. I gasped, avoided it, but the huge pillar impaled the roof of the Moriya Shrine.

"You're going to fix that, Chôzen!", shouted Kanako from below. I sweatdropped at the sight of the destroyed roof, then sighed and slumped my shoulders. Déjà vu here... "Fine...", I growled, well knowing that there was no sense in talking about that.

"I'll go and get you a hammer and some nails.", commented Sanae and rushed inside the shrine. Kanako and Suwako, on the other hand, hovered up to me and shook their heads. "Always in trouble, aren't you? How long have you been awake? A day?", asked Suwako. " A few hours...", I corrected with a slight chuckle.

The two goddesses facepalmed.

"Gah! Where is that thing?!", shouted an enraged voice. Looking past Kanako and Suwako, who turned around as well, I found Aya Shameimaru flying towards us, followed by Lord Tenma, Hatate and Momiji. "It almost killed me!", shouted Aya as she dove towards me.

Only to stop in midair.

"Oh my, it's Chôzen! Finally awake then, are we?!", chuckled Aya, pulling out a notebook and a pen, "I believe you won't mind to answer some questions theeeeeeee...!" I watched with wide eyes as Hatate's foot slammed down on Aya's head and sent the tengu reporter spiraling towards the earth. "Mayday! Mayday!", screamed Aya as she continued to fall.

In exactly that moment, Sanae burst out of the shrine with a hammer and some nails. "I've got the tools, Kanako-sama!", she shouted... Right before Aya landed on top of her, knocking them both out.

**"And here I was going to ask her if she had any better luck since she's been hit by lightning. Guess not."**, snickered Insanity inside my head. The only comment from me was a loud groan._ "What can I say? I think Gensokyo is slowly returning to it's old, chaotic nature..."_

"I'm, like, listening! Give me all the information you have!", exclaimed Hatate sheepishly, a cat-like grin spreading across her face. "Hatate, Aya, please not now. You can ask him on the party this evening if he is alright with it... But let that man rest until at least then.", sighed Lord Tenma, "Momiji has informed me that he has just said that he has awoken just a few hours ago..."

I was about to ask how Momiji had heard me, but it was that moment that I remembered that Momiji could see and hear things over great distances. I remembered the moment that I saw her ears twitch a bit. And let me tell you, it looked adorable.

"How are you faring, Chôzen?", asked Lord Tenma as she landed on the roof aside me. "I'm alive.", I replied with a shrug, "It could be worse." Lord Tenma nodded slowly. "Right...", she agreed deep in thought and looked down to where Aya and Sanae lay.

Suwako and Kanako shared a short glance and shrugged. "Are you going to fix that or do I have to make you do it?", huffed Kanako, nodding into the direction of the hole I had unwillingly created. "Give me a moment, please...", I groaned and rolled my eyes at her.

"You know, Chôzen... Earlier this day, I left the village to fly over Gensokyo once, just to see how everyone is doing...", began Tenma and glanced towards me, "I have to say... I think Gensokyo is about to have a long period of peace. Well done, Chôzen."

"Are you sure? I don't think so... Gensokyo is pretty chaotic, you know?", I replied. "I think she is right, Chôzen. And so are you... Gensokyo is chaotic, but that's just how it is. And that is why it will be peaceful over the next years.", agreed Suwako. I frowned at her, then turned to Kanako. "What do you think, Orochi?", I asked, on purpose using that nickname for her. She rose an eyebrow at me, then shrugged and closed her eyes.

"I can't say for sure. Either way, don't think you're a hero now or something, Chôzen Gekido, Insei no Youkai!", huffed Kanako and crossed her arms beneath her chest. I groaned and rolled my eyes at her again. "Really, stop using my name and title... It's annoying. And not only for me.", I growled. But Kanako didn't even listen. She continued to stare at me.

"There you go. I believe you need this." I turned to my right and took the hammer and the nails from the girl that stood next to me. "Thanks, Nitori.", I smiled as I turned away. And then, I froze. Turning back to the direction of the bluehaired Kappa again, I found her already gone. "Huh?", I gasped and frowned. "What?", asked Kanako in a sharp tone. "But... Didn't you... Nitori?", I stammered. But both goddesses shook their head.

_"I think I'm losing it. Mima must've hit my head harder than I thought."_, I thought and turned towards the hole to fix it. Only to find Nitori standing in front of Lord Tenma, talking with her. _"...What? Is everybody messing with my head?" __**"Pretty much."**_ Shaking my head, I picked up the wooden planks that Momiji had brought to me during my conversation with Lord Tenma, and then began to fix the hole with a deep sigh.

"Oh my, so much misfortune!", chuckled a voice behind me. And before I could do anything, two arms laid around me. "Hina...", I moaned in annoyance and relief. "Hey there~", sung the curse goddess as she rested her head on my shoulder. "You're here to gather more of my misfortune, aren't you? Go ahead...", I sighed. **"Maybe that will prevent you from hitting your fingers with that hammer..."**

Rolling my eyes at Insanity's comment and Hina, who was still clinging onto me, I swung the hammer for the first time to hit the first nail.

And hit my own hand.

I bit down on my lower lip to prevent any cries of pain, clenched my eyes shut and froze. **"Or maybe not, clumsy fool."** "Oh my...? Did I just feel a spike in the power of your misfortune?", asked Hina in surprise. I glared over my shoulder at her... Only to freeze again as I saw her face. It was distorted in... Pleasure? "My, such strong smell... Your misfortune is so intoxicating...", moaned Hina. MOANED?!

"Get away!", I shrieked and pushed her off me. _**"Pahahaha! Now that's a situation I would've liked Sanae to see! Wonder what she would have referenced this time?"**_, roared my Flame-Soul in laughter. I didn't reply, still too shocked at what I just had witnessed.

Hina fell backwards, reeled to the side, only to knock into Lord Tenma. Lord Tenma stumbled forwards and hit Nitori. The bluehaired Kappa gasped, tried to hold onto something, but only found the hem of Hina's dress. Together with the curse goddess, the kappa fell off the roof.

Hina fell on top of Sanae and Aya, who were just about to regain consciousness, and knocked them both out again. Nitori, on the other hand, landed in Momiji's arms, as the white wolf had quickly moved to catch her. The curse goddess rose from the ground, only to begin her usual spin dance. But like a drunkard, she swayed left and right, danced across the whole yard of the shrine towards it's stairs.

Just as two people reached the top.

"We reached the top, sis!", shouted Minoriko, "Now autumn is the strongest of all seasons, standing higher than any other one!" "Take that, Kazami! Take that, Lily! Take that, Letty! You all thought we were weak, but we...!", added Shizuka.

I sweatdropped along with Kanako and Suwako as the two harvest goddesses struck a pose. "WE MADE IT!", they shouted. Right before Hina slammed into them.

Our sweatdrops increased as the three of them screamed; the Aki sisters in terror and Hina in amusement. The three of them fell down the stairs and their screams slowly faded out until they were completely gone. It was silent again.

And then, at the foot of the mountain, a large tree shook violently as something slammed into it.

"What was that about?", I asked in disbelief. "Don't know. It never happened before...", muttered Kanako as she tilted her head a little. "I say that they should do it again!", huffed Suwako as she rose to her full height from her frog position, "It looked fun!"

With a groan of disbelief, I turned back to the hole in the shrine's roof. "Need some help?", offered Momiji as she appeared at my side. "Nah. I'll be fine.", I sighed, "But how's it been going for you, Momiji?" The white wolf tengu nodded. "I can't complain. The fight against the Undead army has not been easy, but I had some help from a former general of the tengu.", replied Momiji and crossed her arms, never turning her gaze away from the hole I was fixing.

"That so?", I asked, before putting the nails into my mouth so that my left hand was free and able to pick up another wooden plank, "Have you listened to my advice? The one regarding Aya?" Momiji let out a growl of discomfort at that and averted her gaze.

And that, of course, attracted my attention.

"What's that supposed to mean?", I asked and stopped fixing the roof of the Moriya Shrine (Which looked pretty amateurish by the way). Momiji growled a little more and glanced over the edge of the roof down towards Aya and Sanae, who were just getting up.

"I fear you were right... I have to change my view on her completely.", sighed Momiji. "Why the sudden change?", I asked, raising an eyebrow at the white wolf tengu. "T-the former general... Was Aya.", admitted Momiji under a growl. "Aya is a former general of the tengu forces?", I asked in surprise. "Caught me off guard as well... Especially how she commanded the troops and how she fought...", commented the white wolf tengu.

"Now that is something I didn't see coming...", I admitted, looking down at the tengu reporter next to Sanae. "Me neither. Imagine my surprise as I fought back to back with her... I can't believe you were right. Aya isn't the person I always thought her to be... And what's even worse...", Momiji trailed off and blushed all of sudden, "I can't deny that I find this secret of Aya's pretty attractive."

I began to laugh as I heard Momiji's 'proposal'. "Are you saying that you honestly are attracted to Aya all of sudden? Come on, I told you that appearance can be deceiving! Don't judge a book by it's cover, Momiji.", I snickered. "S-shut up!", hissed the white wolf tengu and drew her blade. Not that it bothered me. I knew she wouldn't attack me.

"Momiji got a crush~ Momiji fell for Aya! And that despite the fact that she always hated her! This is just too rich!", I laughed, made sure to keep quiet enough for Aya not to hear us, though. The white wolf tengu at my side blushed even worse and was all flustered all of sudden. Can't blame her. Admitting such a thing to yourself must be hard.

"Stop talking, Chôzen Gekido, Ins...!" "Shut up Kanako!", I laughed over my shoulder at my first rival ever, "I'm working, don't worry. I'll fix that hole. J-just give me time to regain my composure!" "Shut up, Chôzen!", snarled Momiji, but I just waved at her, and broke into a new fit of laughter.

This was just too rich!

* * *

><p>"Yamame?!", I shouted as I entered the large cave. My voice echoed throughout the narrow, wet entrance of the underground to the old hell. "Kisume!", I added, silently chuckling to myself at the thought of the cute tsurube-otoshi. I can't believe that there actually is a rumor that the little bucket-youkai was an insane, man-eating murderer... But then again, that's what her species was, pretty much.<p>

**"Geez, don't scream that much and just keep going!"**, huffed Insanity. I rolled my eyes at him, but did as he told and kept walking deeper into the old hell. But not for long, as a very certain duo of a tsuchigumo and a tsurube-otoshi appeared in the darkness before me, hanging from the ceiling.

"Yo!", greeted Yamame and waved, "We heard everything! Or at least, heard you calling!" Kisume waved a little over the brim of her bucket... She was sooo cute~!

...But sometimes, I wonder what she keeps inside that bucket. And I really hope it's not the remains of a human, like the rumors say. And even if, did it matter?

...Yes. It would make her less cute. A lot less.

"What's leading you down here?", asked Yamame as she dropped from the ceiling and landed on her spider legs. "Just checking up on everybody. After all that has happened...", I replied with a shrug. "Hm? In that outfit? Aren't you a little cold?", chuckled Yamame and tilted her head. I growled as I remembered that I still wore no shirt, but bandages.

"I don't know, Yamame... I think he is cute like that...", commented Shiho Kumo and ran a finger over my chest, tracing a large scar. "Tch. I don't know.", I replied and shrugged. "And if he is cold, I can warm him up!", declared Shiho. "Yeah, sure, you ca... SHIHO?!", I roared as soon as I realized that the spider queen was standing next to me, "How long have you been there?!"

Shiho frowned at this, rose her right hand and counted with the help of her fingers, even though her gaze rested on the ceiling above. Suddenly, she let out a gasp and smiled brightly. "I've been following you since you entered!", she exclaimed cheerily. _**"She's stalking you~"**_, hummed my Flame-Soul, only to be swatted aside by me. Man, it was annoying to hear him comment everything every once in a while...

_"Well, if she is here, then..."_, I turned to look into the other direction as I thought, only to find my suspicions confirmed. "Yo.", greeted the bold woman that sat on a rock as she rose a hand. "Hey Ryoko.", I greeted back, even though uncomfortable. _"Geeez, you just can't separate them anymore... Wherever one of them is, the other one isn't too far away..."_

"Anyways, Chô, when did'cha stop calling me Sensei, eh? Ain't I ya teacher anymore, hm?", sniggered the bold woman as she rose and stepped over to me in three huge steps, patting me on the back with such strength that I almost fell over. "I don't know...", I muttered in all honesty. "It's fine! I think ya very well surpass'd me already...! And do ya know how proud I am? My student has surpassed me already! He's beaten stupid ol' Mima!"

I chuckled uneasily and rolled my eyes. _"Same old Ryoko..."_

"You're going underground, right? Chireiden?", asked Shiho, and I confirmed that with a nod. "Ah! Then let us tag along, alright? We were headed there as well.", smiled the arachnoid queen and clapped her hands once. "Fine. Come on, we still have a long way to go...", I sighed. "We're going as well, Kisume!", smiled Yamame. The tsurube-otoshi nodded gently, then vanished inside her bucket, which Yamame then picked up and placed on her exposed spider body.

I rolled my eyes. This could be fun...

* * *

><p>Our journey remained uneventful and quiet. Yamame was humming a gentle song, Kisume remained in her bucket, and the queens were just casually talking about complicated stuff I really didn't care about. I, for my part, just remained quiet and kept walking down into the former capital. I was a little surprised to not find Parsee on the bridge that people no longer cross, but decided to ignore it. Parsee was probably somewhere in the lower levels of the old hell, like the ancient city or Chireiden.<p>

As our small group reached ancient city, also called former capital, I laid my eyes once more onto the crowded streets, the beautiful lights and the smell of alcohol invaded my nose once more. The city that Oni resided was, as usual, crowded with Oni, but also with all kinds of creatures that had retreated into the safety of darkness that the underground offered.

I was quite relieved to see that the streets were just as they always had been. It was refreshing to see that Gensokyo was back to it's old ways... It was as if the whole Mima incident had never happened to begin with. But then again, this was old hell, and Mima had never reached down here. Still... Even the surface of Gensokyo was slowly but surely returning to how it was before the whole thing with Mima.

While it was very relieving, it was also a little sad... It felt like all of Mima's efforts had been for nothing. Gensokyo was just as always, despite everything she had done. While sad, it couldn't be helped... And probably was for the better.

"My my, certainly crowded, isn't it? No order at all...", giggled the queen of arachnoids. "Completely different from your kingdom, isn't it?", I asked, earning a nod from the queen. "Can't say I dislike this, ya know? Ya know that I love to mingle with da crowd.", snickered Ryoko and stepped past us into the crowded streets.

Shrugging towards my companions, I followed Ryoko.

For the first time since I met her, it wasn't easy to not lose the tall woman... The Oni were just as tall as her. Somehow, however, I managed to keep her in sight until I had reached her. I slowed down to her pace the moment that I was aside her. Yamame and Shiho along with Kisume were no longer behind us, but they would find us again, I was sure of that.

"What are you doing down here anyways, Ryoko?", I asked my former teacher. I still had great respect for her, though. If she wouldn't have been, I would've never been able to get lasers back under control, and with that, would have never managed to defeat most of my enemies over the last four years.

"Ah... Just lookin' around a bit, shoppin'.", replied Ryoko with a shrug, "I'm here cause Shiho is here. That's all." I chuckled a bit at that. "You two have become inseparable, huh?", I asked jokingly. "Guess so... It's fun around her, she's strong, can hold her liquor... Just what I like.", replied the ex-queen with a shrug. "That's true...", I concluded and turned my gaze a little and looked over the items an Oni offered.

"Besides... I've been told they have the greatest booze in all Gensokyo down here. And ya know how I love booze.", snickered Ryoko, before she turned to look through the items that I had just looked at.

"I heard someone mentioning booze?", asked as a loud voice from somewhere to my right, only to be followed by a loud gasp. "Chôzen Gekido!", roared a loud, familiar voice that very moment, "Just who I've been searching for!" I froze, rose an eyebrow and then turned to look down a street, only to find a familiar face walking towards me, waving enthusiastically.

"Yuugi?", I asked as the woman reached me. She patted on my back with the same strength that Ryoko had used earlier, almost dislocating my shoulder in the process. But this also allowed to see me who was walking behind her. "Parsee. Good to see you.", I smiled at the overly jealous woman. "Whatever...", growled Parsee and turned to look away. "Serious as always, I see?", I chuckled.

Parsee rolled her eyes, sighed, and eventually began to smile as well. "Guess I have to thank you. We all have.", she sighed with a shrug. "Not really.", I replied and sighed as well. "No time to be modest, ya know? It's time to party! We've got to celebrate your victory over Mima!", exclaimed the tall Oni with the single horn, even though I was well aware that she was, like most Oni, only looking for an excuse to drink.

Despite the fact that Oni couldn't lie, they could come up with good excuses to drink.

"Ol' me heard something about drinking?", smirked Ryoko as she turned around and faced us. She and Yuugi shared a short glance, then smirked even wider... And then, each grabbed one of my arms and began to pull me along. "W-what?!", I gasped. "We're going to drink now, if you like it or not!", exclaimed Yuugi. "B-but... The party at the Hakurei Shrine is this evening!", I countered.

"Doesn't matter. We're drinking now, Chôzen!", snickered Ryoko as she and Yuugi dragged me along. I looked around in panic, tried to find help... And found Parsee. "Parsee! Help!", I shrieked. But the bridge princess just smiled in a nasty way, crossed her arms behind her back and waved. "Parsee, this is not the time to not get jealous! Save me!", I shouted. But the bridge princess just shrugged.

"Noooooooo!"

* * *

><p>"Another one for me and my pals!", shouted Yuugi and hammered her fist onto the bar, effectively waking me from an alcohol-induced nap. "Man...", I growled, "This was your plan all along, wasn't it?" Immediately, the group began to roar in laughter.<p>

They had set me up. They had planned this all along. That was the only way to explain why Satori, Utsuho, Rin and Koishi were already sitting in the pub that Yuugi dragged me into along with Ryoko. They had planned to get me drunk before this evening...

"Here you go.", smiled the female Oni waitress as she placed another tray of Sake in front of us. Immediately, Yuugi reached for the two biggest flasks and handed one of them to Ryoko. Shiho and Satori reached for the two cups of hot tea on the tray, while Koishi just ignored it and kept playing with Kisume. Utsuho and Rin took two flasks as well, but only had eyes for one another.

"What about you?", asked Yamame and took another flask, while Parsee took the second-to-last. "I had enough...", I growled, not daring to reach for the last flask of Sake on the tray.

My headache was already worse enough... And the fact that Parsee was glaring at me over the brim of her flask didn't make it any better.

"Did he really just say he had enough?", asked Ryoko with a frown. She shared a short glance with Yuugi. They began to smirk.

Before I knew, the two of them each had one of my arms and pinned me against the wall with their exceeding strength. "Now, Okuu!", shouted Yuugi over her shoulder. With wide eyes, I watched as Utsuho rose from her seat and smiled over her whole face. "Okay~!", she exclaimed with childish glee and waved over to the waitress.

And what came then scared the living crap out of me.

The waitress returned with a barrel and handed it to Utsuho.

"Oh no, you don't!", I shouted. "Too bad.", chuckled Satori as she closed one of her eyes and grinned at me, "Utsuho really wants to." At this, I gulped, stared wide-eyed at the hell raven as she stepped over to me, the barrel on her right shoulder. "Utsuho, can we talk about this?", I gasped.

Shiho broke into a fit of laughter, attracting the attention of Koishi, Yamame and Kisume. Utsuho smiled sheepishly and reached for the cork. "I don't think so...", chuckled Rin with a cat-like grin. "Please...", I whined. But my plead fell onto deaf ears. Parsee sneered into her Sake, Rin waved a last time... And then, Utsuho pulled the cork.

"NOOOOOOOOO!"

* * *

><p>It was about three hours later that my steps carried me through the Garden of the Sun again. <strong>"Heh. Good job. How exactly did you manage to...?"<strong>, began Insanity, but I interrupted him with a snarl. "I said I'm sorry, okay? I overreacted...", I huffed and rolled my eyes.

**"Dude, you ignited the Sake and blew the whole place up."**, laughed Insanity. "It didn't blow up... It just burned a bit...", I hissed under my breath, "And besides, we extinguished the fire pretty quickly." **"There was fire still..."** "Ah, shut up!", I roared. **"Where are we going anyways? We've been at Mugenkan. Besides, it's in the other direction."**

"I'm not going to Mugenkan..." **"Thanks, Captain Obvious. I didn't figure that out on my own..." **"Ah... Shut up. Just let me do what I want to do." **"Hey, fine with me... See ya later."**

I let out a sigh as the insane personality went quiet and vanished into the depths of my mind, but I had to admit that I was a lot more comfortable with him gone. After all, he was my insane side, and ultimately responsible for most of the things that had happened to me. Not only necessarily bad things, but still...

My steps led me down the path in between the sunflowers that all looked up at the sun, didn't stop once even as the sunflowers around me slowly decreased, only to eventually end up on a meadow. I didn't know that Mima and Yuuka had fought there nine years earlier as I walked through there, not yet, that was. But even as I walked over the meadow, I felt that it had some connection to Yuuka and Mima... It was just a feeling lingering in the air. The fragrance of the flowers.

But even as I was on that meadow, I didn't stop once, walked through the high grass that gently shook in the wind. The cool breeze on my face was refreshing, and it allowed me to finally let my thoughts trail off, far, far away from Gensokyo and all the trouble I had been through. I didn't even notice that the meadow was long behind me and that I was standing in front of a cliff and looked into the sunset high above the water below.

I closed my eyes eventually, took a deep breath, then sighed.

_"Is it really over? Has the dream come to an end?"_, shot through my head as I opened my eyes again and looked into the sunset. _"It all feels like a great dream... A lucid dream. A dream I had been able to control, and yet was forced to live in it, even as it became a nightmare."_

_"Four years passed before I knew... Four years passed without me really being aware of them. But I remember it all..." _

_"The doubts as I began to look for my memories. My anger as I turned against Reimu and Marisa to fight for Remi... My first death since my amnesia by the hands of Alice... Yuyuko... Meeting Nanatsu again... Rumia leaving me and... My fight with Kanako... The apocalyptic night... My memories as I met Utsuho again... And my glee as Byakuren was with us again... Then of course the thing with Miko... And finally, my fight with Mima..."_

_**"Going sentimental, are we?"**_, chuckled my Flame-Soul silently. "Ah shut up.", I groaned aloud and moved a hand through my hair. I couldn't hold back a chuckle, though, amused by my Flame-Soul's comment. "But you have to agree... Everything passed before we knew.", I sighed. _**"That is true. At first, it seemed like a dream, nothing seemed to be real."**_

"After that, as we learned of the truth, everything became a little weird, and soon turned into a nightmare of constant loss, failure and fear... As Mima became powerful, we thought this nightmare wasn't going to end again... And then, we finally had a chance again, turned the nightmare back into a dream and now... Now, the dream isn't going to stop again. Because Gensokyo is a dream.", I finished and smiled.

My Flame-Soul didn't reply and Insanity had shut up, so I closed my eyes and sighed. The cool and soft breeze hit my face again and I enjoyed it. _"This is the dream I always wanted... I finally have a mother now... I have siblings... I have found the two women I want to live with for the rest of my life. But all I need now... Is peace."_, I sighed in defeat.

For a long time, I remained like that. I just stood there, enjoyed the silence and the soft breeze, watched as the sunset neared the edge of the ocean before me, it's bright orange color reflecting on the cold mirror that the ocean was...

"Hello Mima.", I whispered. I didn't need to turn around to know she was there... Something told me. Deep inside, I knew she was there, behind me. So as I turned around, I wasn't surprised to find her standing behind me.

She stood in a safe distance away from me. Her green eyes rested on me, carried something between sadness and seriousness. I knew why she was there. I knew why Mima had searched for me. It wasn't that hard to figure out.

"Look, Chôzen, I...", began Mima, but I rose a hand to stop her. "I told you... ", I growled and shook my head, "Stop apologizing already!" Mima let out a deep sigh at that. "But..." "Stop."

I turned back to the sunset, rose a hand and gestured Mima to come over. She complied without another word, walked up to me and stopped aside me, followed my gaze and stared into the sunset as well. "Beautiful, isn't it?", I asked. "Yeah...", replied Mima with a deep sigh.

I allowed myself to glance towards Mima and took her appearance in. She still looked pretty beaten up, something that assured me that she hadn't been treated at Eientei. And yet, despite her bruised and beaten up state, Mima looked absolutely stunning in that golden light of the sunset... It was her element alright. It complimented her, and she complimented it... Not only the twilight was beautiful. Mima was as well.

"You're right about the part with the beauty...", smiled Mima, an honest but weak smile crossing her lips, "You don't even know how right you are..." I frowned a bit when she trailed off and her gaze became a little dreamy and distant. "Care to explain?", I asked her, earning a small chuckle from the evil spirit as she suddenly closed her eyes and lowered her gaze.

"The twilight... It was the only thing that really ever mattered to me. The only thing that I thought of as beautiful. Before my death, I used to sit on the shrine's roof each and every day, just to stare into the sunset... I wanted to understand this beauty, wanted to understand why it calmed me down and... I just wanted to have it. Wanted to be like it.", began Mima, looking down at her open palm.

Slowly, she closed her hand. "My wish was granted as I died. Before my death, I had researched the twilight, had tried to tame it with magic... But it refused to become mine. So my last wish was that... When I offered my life to create Gensokyo... My last wish was to take my own life in front of the sunset. And as I plunged the knife deep into my heart, I stared into it. Became one with it.", whispered Mima.

In awe, I could only stare as orange light began to glow within her hand. As Mima opened her hand, a flower made of beautiful orange light rested within her palm... And as she took a deep breath and blew, the flower crumbled apart into orange blossoms that scattered through the air. "Though the scent lingers, the flower scattered...", whispered Mima softly and smiled.

Together with her, I watched as the petals were guided by the wind, were guided far over the ocean and into the sunset. Silence spread as we watched, comfortable, beautiful silence. I didn't pull away as a light weight was put onto my shoulder, instead, I began to smile and glanced down at Mima, who rested her head on my shoulder.

It was like the death of something dark and sinister, a final farewell to it as it was carried away by the wind.

"It is over now, isn't it?", asked Mima eventually. "I fear so, Mima... I fear so.", I replied softly, breathed each word gently. "Hm..."

I closed my eyes and moved a hand through my hair. "How sad. And it just begun.", sighed the evil spirit. I chuckled at that comment, glanced into her direction and shrugged. "True. But it isn't that bad, you know?" At this, Mima sighed and rose her head again. "I fear it is...", replied Mima and lowered her gaze, "Everyone in Gensokyo hates me. They don't want me here anymore..."

_"I knew this would happen..."_

"Look, Mima... I told you already, didn't I? You need to give them time. It may take a while, but if you show them that you honestly regret all you've done, then they won't stay mad at you. Trust me, I know what I am talking about.", I sighed, "And besides... You still have me and Yuuka. Neither of us will leave you down."

A small smile appeared on Mima's lips and she nodded. "I guess you're right...", she muttered. "I know I am.", I chuckled and shrugged. "And you are, Chôzen.", spoke another voice, attracting my and Mima's attention. We turned back towards the direction of the Garden of the Sun, from where another familiar face came.

"Sorry about earlier. You just hit a nerve.", chuckled Yuuka as she prodded me with the tip of her parasol. It was a good thing that the sharp bit had broken off during the final fight on that cliff... Otherwise, it would've hurt a bit. "I guess so. A pretty sore nerve.", I huffed. And received a smack with the parasol onto the head. "It still is sore, so think about what you say and do.", smiled Yuuka in her deadly sweet way.

"I feel so.", I huffed and rolled my eyes, rubbing my throbbing head a bit. "Anyways, Chôzen is right, Mima. And besides, it's not like anybody is especially nice to me at the moment as well. I helped you after all... And some little angel whispered to everyone that I am in love with you...", continued the Flower Youkai as she turned to Mima and walked up to her. I watched her as she sled her arms around Mima's neck and cuddled into the evil spirit.

So it was true after all. Yuuka was in love with Mima... And if my suspicions were right, Mima loved her just as much. But she had yet to show it... Or already had. I couldn't know, I had been asleep for four days, after all.

"I trust him... And you, Yuuka. I will wait...", sighed the evil spirit, even though a small smile remained on her lips. "Ah. There you are!", called out another voice, and the three of us turned towards the meadow behind us once more, only to find my two women walking towards us.

"Yo!", greeted Rumia with a bright smirk, "We were at Eientei a while ago, and Eirin said something about exploded spleens and you leaving after waking up... Figures that you were here after all. With Mima and Yuuka, of course."

All of sudden, Yuuka was past me. People always considered her to be slow... At that moment, she had moved without anybody noticing. At least not until she stood behind Rumia and had her in a headlock. "Hello Rumi~", greeted Yuuka with her deadly sweet voice, especially as she called Rumia 'Rumi'. "W-what the heck, Yuuka?!", roared Rumia as she tried to free herself. "Don't 'what' me! Keep your mouth shut next time!", shouted Yuuka.

Ignoring their little fight, I turned to Nanatsu and opened my arms, welcomed her in a bone-crushing hug. "Hey, Nana~.", I whispered into her ear. "Good to see you like this. You sure scared all of us when you suddenly collapsed after that fight.", giggled Nanatsu and hugged me back.

"Let go, Yuuka! Ow!" "Not until you learned your lesson, Rumi~"

"Geez, don't do such a thing again, you got me?!", huffed Nanatsu as we let go of one another. "I don't plan to. But if Mima decided to go all crazy again...", I chuckled playfully and glanced towards the evil spirit. Immediately, Mima took a step back and raised her hands in defense. "Like hell I do that again! I experienced that once and I know I'm not trying to lose myself to the insanity ever again!"

Nanatsu narrowed her eyes at the evil spirit... She still wasn't convinced about Mima's 'sudden change', but then again, most of Gensokyo wasn't. But I knew that Mima had changed. Call me naive, but I believe that there is good in every person. After all, Insanity is the bad within me, so why not the other way around?

"Come on, ease up Nanatsu!", I huffed and shook my head at her, "Mima is trying to apologize here..." The evil spirit nodded a little, but her gaze rested on Yuuka, searching for reassurance. The Flower Youkai had let go of Rumia, but was still glaring daggers at her as she approached Mima and laid an arm around her in a possessive way.

"Geez, what the hell Kazami!", complained Rumia as she got up. "You deserved that Rumia...", I admitted with a sheepish chuckle. "Still...", huffed the angel of death and turned away. "Nice to see you all go merry and all, but I don't think this is the time for it.", commented Yuuka as she furrowed a brow at us. "Relax, Yuuka... It's over, forgot? Gensokyo is slowly turning back to how it was...", I replied and shrugged.

My gaze trailed over to the sunset, and the four women followed my gaze as well. "It is over now... Now is the start of a new era. It's the beginning of an entirely new Gensokyo, even though it is just like the old one. But better. It holds a place for everyone that is willing to dream, everyone that wants to dream together with others. Gensokyo is the dream of a paradise that many dream together...", I whispered and let my thoughts trail off.

"No matter who and what you are... You have a place here. Walking enigma, angel of death, Shinigami, evil spirit, human or immortal... No matter what or who you are, Gensokyo welcomes you with open arms. So... As long as we dream this dream together, as long as we want this dream, it will stay. That is what Gensokyo is."

None of the girls said anything after I had finished, neither of them spoke or moved. They all were lost in their very own thoughts. And I smiled as I closed my eyes and let the breeze hit my face. For the first time in such a long nightmare... It was peaceful. For how long, I couldn't say... After all, Gensokyo wasn't only a peaceful paradise. Sometimes, it was quite chaotic. And the next incident was bound to happen, after all.

"Chôzen, not to interrupt you or anything, but we should go... We have to be somewhere, remember? It's about to begin...", muttered Nanatsu into my ear, but not silent enough for Mima and Yuuka to not hear it. They, however, disregarded it with a simple movement of their brows. They knew as well that it was probably something they were not invited to.

However...

"Ah... Yeah, we should go.", I replied and chuckled. Nanatsu and Rumia nodded and turned away, began to leave. But I wasn't going to leave yet. There was something I still had to do. "Hey... You two coming?", I asked over my shoulder. Immediately, Nanatsu and Rumia froze and turned towards me and the two green haired women again. "Where to?", asked Yuuka.

"Chôzen, you can't just invite them! They...!", snarled Rumia, but I shut her up with a single glare. Or rather, Insanity glared, as my eyes were crimson as they laid on Rumia. "This is a party to our honor, so why can't I invite who I want? Why can't I decide who should be there and who not? Well, and I invite Mima and Yuuka! And if anyone says something about it, he should bite my ass!", I roared.

Both Nanatsu and Rumia were shocked at my sudden blaze of anger and had taken a step back. With a huff, I turned back to Yuuka and Mima. "So... Are you coming as well? Like I said, I don't care what others say, you are part of Gensokyo as well, and no matter what side you were on, I'm inviting you to the party. That's how Gensokyo works, right? You fight, and no matter how serious, after the incident, you throw a party together.", I smirked.

"And besides...", I spoke and shrugged, "If they sent you two away, I'll go as well. I don't want to be part of anything if they are like that." Yuuka and Mima shared a short glance at that, both apparently pretty surprised about my words... But it was Yuuka who smirked all of sudden and turned back to me. "Well, we hardly can recline, right?"

My smirk turned into a wide grin and I nodded with childish glee at the two. "Then it's settled. Come on!", I exclaimed and pointed into the direction of the Hakurei Shrine. Yuuka was the first one to move, walked past me and my simply shocked wives, only to be followed by them without a word. And then, it was just me and Mima again. "What? You're not coming or what?", I smiled at her.

"Look, Chôzen I...", Mima closed her eyes and a genuine smile crossed her lips, "Thank you."

I shrugged. "Yeah. Whatever. I owe you, didn't I?", I chuckled. "Are you sure about that? I think I owe you more than I can ever give... After all... I did destroy your life. Maybe it's for the best if I just leave Gensokyo and...!" "Shut up, Mima. I told you, didn't I? It's fine. You don't owe me anything, and you're not going to leave Gensokyo, you got me? Now just shut up and follow me...There's a party waiting for us!"

Mima closed her eyes and let out a deep sigh, even though that genuine smile returned. "You're naive, you know? But fine... Fine, I'll go.", she muttered and shook her head. "That's the spirit!", I exclaimed. Mima rolled her eyes as she looked up at me again. "I am a spirit, duh."

I smiled back at her. "Then it's fine, isn't it? Now let's go." "Wait." I stopped again. "What now? Still something you're going to regret? I told you just now, it's fi...!" Mima stopped me with the simple movement of a hand. "It's not that...", she muttered and averted her gaze. "Not? What then?"

"It's about Yuuka and everything...", sighed the evil spirit and suddenly blushed a little. "I owe her something. Something she didn't get last time." "And what would that be?", I asked and rose an eyebrow at her. "A proper wedding. The last wedding was just a show, was just meant to achieve the ritual of bonded hearts... I didn't know about Yuuka's feelings back then...", huffed Mima sheepishly.

"You're going to marry her for real just because you think you owe her? You shouldn't...!", I began, but Mima interrupted me again. "I feel the same about her, alright? I may be stupid sometimes, but I am not that stupid!", snarled Mima as she glared at me. "Aw, how sweet.", I taunted. "S-shut up!"

I shrugged a little and approached Mima again, moved my hand through my hair again. "So... If you already decided, then what is there you want to ask me?", I questioned as I furrowed a brow at her. Mima flinched a little and her blush increased. "W-well... I am going to... well, I thought you'd be fitting and... You're the only one I really trust and...", stammered the evil spirit, and I rolled my eyes at her. Really, since when had Mima been this shy about something? Guilt was really nagging on her, was it?

"Spill it.", I huffed and placed a hand on her shoulder, causing her to cringe again. "G-groomsman."

As Mima uttered this simple, single word, I found myself frowning at her in something between disbelief and pride. After all, she had chosen me, of all people, to take this place...? Now that was a surprise...

"I-I can understand if you don't want to be after all that has recently happened and all, but...", began Mima again, but I groaned. "It's fine. I'll do it.", I smirked at her and waved a little. Mima blushed madly as I agreed to, something that caused me to start laughing immediately. "Come on, now... The party is waiting."

Mima nodded meekly, averted her gaze, but began to follow me as I turned to leave to the Hakurei Shrine.

_"Man, I really hope she'll return to be herself soon... I can't say that I dislike this shy Mima, but... oh well. But who can I blame? After all she had been through, it was only natural for her to be somewhat defensive and all..."_

* * *

><p>However, as we reached the shrine, I was the only one to approach it. Mima and I had decided that it was better if she stayed behind with Yuuka, who had awaited us in front of the stairs to the Hakurei Shrine. According to her, my wives had already entered the Hakurei Shrine and were awaiting for me, but had promised not to say anything about me inviting Mima and Yuuka... Something I was grateful for.<p>

Reimu, who stood in front of the shrine, spotted me as I reached the upper end of the stairs and let out a deep sigh. "So you made it. I'm glad. Everyone wants to see you.", smiled the shrine maiden. "Good evening as well, Reimu.", I snorted with a hint of sarcasm. Reimu giggled softly and shook her head. "Still the same idiot that appeared here about four years ago. Come on, everyone is waiting."

I nodded and began to follow her inside the shrine, from where I already heard loud laughter and excited yelps. There were light and voices behind the shrine as well, indicating that there were people behind the shrine as well, but first things first.

So I followed Reimu. But not without glancing over my shoulder over to the shinto gate, where I knew that Mima and Yuuka were behind. "Before we enter the party now, Chôzen... There is something I have to tell you.", spoke Reimu all of sudden, her voice serious and enraged. As she stopped and turned to me, so did I turn to her and frowned. "Something that I should have told you four years ago, right after you unsealed Mima."

"And what would that be, Reimu?", I asked, tilting my head a little and furrowing a brow. Reimu took a deep breath and turned her gaze away. "It's... About the incident in which I sealed Mima. Nine years ago...", hissed Reimu. I narrowed my eyes at these words, frowned. "I'm all ears. What about it? Why haven't you told me back then?", I asked her. "Because... I feel guilty about what happened. Not for Mima, but for what Mima did to... get my attention."

Reimu closed her eyes and balled her fists. "About nine years ago, the whole fight in between Mima and me escalated. We used to put traps into each other's path... But that one day, everything went too far. Mima went too far.", growled the enraged shrine maiden. Enraged at herself.

"All I remember is... That the smell of fire woke me one night. I left the shrine as fast as I could, thought the shrine was burning, but...", Reimu bit down on her lower lip, which began quavering. Her fists balled and veins became visible on them. "But?", I asked, only for Reimu to open her eyes. She turned to me, stared at me with anger. "But it was the Human Village. Mima had ignited everything.", roared Reimu.

"It was already too late when I arrived in the village... Keine had saved most of the humans, but many of them... died. Most of the human village was wiped out that night... And I couldn't save them. Even now, I awake from nightmares. Nightmares in which I stand in the burning village and hear the cries of men, women and children alike... But the image that has burned into my mind... It is Mima, standing in the middle of the flames, laughing at me...", hissed Reimu, barely able to hold her emotions within.

"But... It is why I am not holding Mima responsible for anything that has happened. As I looked into Mima's eyes that night, as she stood within the flames and laughed... I saw it. I saw that Mima's power has gotten to her head... And just recently, it has happened again."

All of Reimu's anger seemed to dissipate all of sudden, she relaxed and sighed. "But... I don't think that will happen again. And that is why I trust her now.", muttered Reimu, before she suddenly looked past me, "Did you hear that? I trust you, Mima. I am sure that Yuuka can keep you under control now... You may come out now."

I froze and turned to look over my shoulder towards the gate. _"Reimu knew Mima was there?!"_

Without hesitation, Mima stepped out of her hiding spot, followed by Yuuka. While Yuuka looked Reimu into the eyes, Mima looked somewhere else. "I am sorry, Reimu.", muttered Mima and closed her eyes, "I never wanted things to become like this."

"It's fine... We all have that moment when we lose reason.", sighed Reimu and turned back to the shrine, "I don't you being here... I'm the last one to act against you. As long as you behave."

The miko stepped up to the door before she stopped and turned back to us. She gestured all of us to come over, and waited until Mima and Yuuka, as well as I, stood next to her. Only then did Reimu turn towards the door. And only then did she open it.

And immediately, the sounds of the party turned into an eerie, uncomfortable silence.

"Chôzen has arrived.", announced Reimu as she stepped into the room and left me standing in the door along Mima and Yuuka. And everybody was staring at us. Yukari and her shikigami. Shinki and her daughters. Byakuren and her followers. Miko and the other taoists. Nanatsu and Rumia. Everybody.

Save for Tenshi, who leaned against the wall to my right and was looking into her half-empty cup of Sake in a bored manner.

"What are they doing here?", blurted Kaguya out as she rose an eyebrow at us. "Here. Have some Sake.", smiled Nanatsu wryly as she stepped up to me. I took the Sake from her hands and thanked her silently... The mood was too serious to drink some Sake, though.

"I agree.", hiccuped Suika, "The old witch was not invited!"

My eyes widened and I glanced towards Mima, only to see that she had a hard time holding back her tears. And as I saw that, anger flared up within me.

Everybody gasped and looked in shock at Suika as a cup hit her between her eyes and knocked her over. "Shut up! I invited them!", I roared, "This a party to my honor, so I should decide who to invite and who not, right? Besides... Mima hasn't done anything that couldn't have happened to me! Oh yes, I could've been in Mima's place! What then? Would I have been excluded?"

"As a matter, of fact... Yes.", huffed Yukari and stuck her nose into the air. I reached out, pulled Tenshi's half-empty cup of Sake from her hands and threw it at the Sukima. It hit her right into the face and knocked her over as well.

"Anybody else?", I shouted. I knew that it was ruining the mood... But really, I didn't want to be part of this party if it meant to desert somebody, especially Mima and Yuuka. "I'm not going to ask you to become friends with her all of sudden... And I don't ask you to forgive her just now... I know you'll need time. But listen to me... Mima has changed. Mima has regained reason and she regrets what she has done... So I'm asking you... Just for tonight... Let her be part of Gensokyo again. She deserves to dream our dream as well."

Confused glances and whispering passed through the crowd. And it only stopped as Marisa rose to her feet and walked over to us. "I agree with ya, Chôz! Come on, let Miss Mima have some fun as well, everyone, ze!" "Marisa is right. And so is Chôzen. Mima has come to apologize to me on her own, after all. I trust her.", smiled Shinki and clapped her hands together.

"I trust her as well!", exclaimed Byakuren and smiled widely, "Why shouldn't we, after all? I mean, we trust Chôzen and his insane personality as well, don't we?" "I see no reason to disagree with Byakuren.", commented Miko with a shrug. "Gekilldo does it again. Really, keep your charm under control.", snorted Alice. "Whatever.", I shrugged and allowed a smirk to pass my lips.

"It may sound weird, especially since it's coming from me, but...", began Kanako, causing everybody to look at the goddess that was sitting behind the kotatsu of the Hakurei Shrine with her legs crossed, "...I trust Gekido. And I see no reason to change that. For now." I chuckled a little and nodded thankfully towards Kanako, who only shrugged in reply. "I agree with him as well.", mentioned Reimu eventually, "Trust me, I know Mima. And I see the regret she has."

It became silent again after Reimu finished in her always casual tone. But this silence didn't last for long, was broken as a gap opened right in front of my face and a clear liquid burst out of it and right into my face. I waited shortly before I wiped it away, then glared towards Yukari, who moved back into a sitting position. "That's my revenge, Chôzen.", huffed the Sukima no Youkai and rolled her neck.

She then let out a deep sigh. "Alright. Alright, I'm allowing Mima to stay. Under one condition!", growled the Sukima no Youkai and rose her index finger. "Which would be?", I asked. Yukari's serious frown turned into a nasty smirk. "Mima is going to get drunk!"

I sweatdropped.

* * *

><p>"Ya callin' me baldy?!", roared a drunk Marisa, her forehead pressed against that of Ryoko. "I'm callin' ya worse thin's, lightweight!"<p>

I couldn't help but to break into a fit of laughter with everyone as we watched Ryoko and Marisa starting a fight. The mood had relaxed and everything had cooled down. I knew that Mima would be shunned the next day again, as would Yuuka, but there was a lot of time until then. The night was long from over.

Apropos Mima... Where was she? I hadn't seen her since Yukari, Yuyuko and Yuugi dragged her off to get her drunk.

"Hey, Chôzen!", shouted a voice into my ear and I turned to face Rumia. The angel of death was smirking at me and offered me another cup of Sake, which I gladly accepted. She plopped down aside me and rested her head on my right shoulder. "Have you told them yet?", asked my second wife. And I only shook my head. "It's not time yet, Rumia... It would destroy the mood entirely.", I replied.

Rumia nodded. "Yeah... Quite a decision we made here, hm?", asked Rumia as she rose her head a little to stare through the crowd, like I did.

The door to the backyard of the shrine was open, allowing me to look outside. I spotted Cirno, Wriggle, Daiyousei and Mystia there, playing tag under the moonlight. Yuuka sat on the porch, the moonlight reflecting off her pale skin, giving her a mysterious appearance.

Youmu was swinging a sword a little, training. Reisen, Tewi and Eirin sat on a log near Youmu and watched the swordswoman while they conversed. Kaguya, Mokou and Keine had retreated outside as well, sat under a tree with Mokou resting against it's log with Kaguya and Keine both resting their heads on her shoulders. And Flandre and Koishi were chasing around the garden, watching here and there what the others did.

Inside the shrine, Byakuren, Miko, Shikieiki and Shinki sat together around a smaller table, conversing about religions and faith. Kanako, Suwako and Sanae sat together in silence as they watched Marisa and Ryoko fighting in the middle of the room. The sisters of Makai, my sisters, were scattered all over the room...

And was just part of Gensokyo.

But everybody was having a good time... And it sure relieved me to see that. "Hey... Where's Mima, anyways? You went through all the trouble to invite her here and she just left?", huffed Rumia. She still seemed to be uncomfortable with the thought of Mima being here, but she didn't have much of a choice but to accept it.

But, as if on cue, the missing evil spirit resurfaced again.

"B-behold, Chôz'n!", exclaimed a completely drunk Mima all of sudden, and I turned to glance into her direction. Just how did she get drunk that quickly?! She was hovering outside the shrine, pointed at me, a proud and self-pleased smirk on her lips. "T-this was something I was originally going to throw at you... And I'm doin' so now!", she slurred, summoned her crescent staff and swung it once.

All of sudden, the yard in front of the shrine split apart as something gigantic slowly rose out of it. I held my breath and stared at Mima and the madness that was present in her eyes. "And now, Chôzen... Are you ready to face the greatest evil Gensokyo has to offer? Your own nemesis?", shouted Mima.

It didn't even take me long to realize what she was talking about. Especially not as she flew backwards and over the hole in the ground in between us, a single, wooden wall rising out of it.

"Oh no, you didn't!", I shouted as I watched the wall come out of the ground. "Oh yes, I did!", Mima retorted from the other side of the wall. Fear spread through me, panic. Adrenaline was immediately flowing through my system, sweat running down my face in thick pearls. My fingers began to twitch uncontrollably. Fear was overtaking me, blind panic.

I observed it for a long time after it was fully visible. It was a single, wooden wall. A wooden wall with no windows, but a single door inside.

The door to Sly's pub.

"Oh yes I did!", repeated Mima, slurring like hell. "Come, try and get me!", she shouted. I sweatdropped a little. Either she was so drunk that she forgot that there was this evil door right in between us, or she forgot that I could easily hover over the wall or go around it. But I decided against that... I was going to play along. Cause, why not? "Challenge accepted Mima!", I snickered. _"This is too easy..."_

I shrugged towards the others and smirked to myself as I stepped out of the shrine and towards the wall that Mima was behind. "If you manage to... somehow... uh... get to me, I'll.. uh...do something! But if you don't then I'll... uh... Do... uh... something.", exclaimed Mima behind the door, making me chuckle again. I reached out for the doorknob of that evil door...

...only for Mima to push it open, slamming the door right into my face.

I screamed out in pain as the wood hit me right in between the eyes, stumbled a bit backwards, but then just huffed and rubbed that sore spot in between my eyes. "Geez, Miss Mima and Chôzen are at it again! Can somebody get those two drunkards away from each other before they kill everyone, ze?", I heard Marisa shout.

Angry about that pathetic attempt of me to reach Mima, I glared at her through the open door. "Haha, very funny Mima...", I snarled and rolled my eyes, but prepared myself to jump towards the evil spirit. As I did, however, Mima just pulled the door close, causing me to slam face first into it.

New pain shot through me, I screamed out and hissed as I rose, my face hurting all over. Especially as Mima suddenly opened the door again, frowning. "Hello?", she slurred, ignoring me as I stumbled backwards while I screamed in pain, "Huh, I was sure someone was knockin'..."

"Oh, I could watch this all night! That's just too funny, ze!", roared Marisa in laughter. "I have to agree. It's always funny to see Chôzen embarrass himself in public.", agreed Reimu over the brim of her cup. I twirled around, raised my fist and growled loudly. "Just you wait! I'll defeat her without going around or over this wall!", I shouted, twirled back to Mima and prepared myself for another jump.

"Hey, as we all watch him embarass himself, how about I tell you a funny story? His spleen was completely ripped apart, and you don't even want to know where I found parts of it...!"

"EIRIN, SHUT UP!"

_"Geez... Gensokyo is just like it should be. Gensokyo is itself again. And this time, even Mima can be happy inside it. This time, Gensokyo truly is the dream of everyone together... But there is one question that remains..."_

_"How and when am I supposed to tell everyone that... Nanatsu, Rumia and I decided to..."_

_"...decided to separate ourselves from Gensokyo soon?"_

_"...not now. After Mima's and Yuuka's wedding. For now... I should just enjoy this dream. For the time that it remains."_

* * *

><p>(1) "Momoko" is one of Tenshi's nicknames and refers to the peach on her hat, while "Chôshinsei" literally means "Supernova"... Tenshi can't remember Chôzen's name, save for the first three letters.<p>

* * *

><p><em>And with that ridiculous trolling of Eirin and a drunk Mima, this book finally comes to an end. Sly's door is evil, isn't it?<em>

_Woah. I can't believe it's been over a year since I started this... And I can't believe how I have improved. Of course, I still make mistakes, I still put -ed where it doesn't belong, I still mess up the time every now and then and I still overlook mistakes when I look through the chapter for a last time before I post it. Goddammit!_

_It's been a fun year... I know I have many mistakes to fix, but I'll do that when I find the time. Which means... I'll fix them while I write II-Negative Mind (hopefully without creating too many new mistakes!)._

_By the way... I am sure that nobody seemed to notice, but there have been a few hints scattered across this story that hint at the plot of the second book. Some are so obvious that you just overlook them, while others are hidden a little._

_For example: In this very chapter is a small hint. Wonder if you'll find it? It is the obvious hint that you just kept overlooking... It has to do with the part including Komachi. _

_Another hint, though hidden, is in chapter 59: No regrets at the end; during the "Moriya Shrine" scene... You should really count how many people I mention there. Hehe._

_But the biggest and most important hint is hidden somewhere in the Unfocused World... At least in a scene regarding it. Komachi played a role during that scene as well. However, it is not connected to the "obvious" hint._

_Before I stop now... Thank you. Thank you everybody. All of those who read this story, who encouraged me, who reviewed and gave me new ideas and all... Thank you. You made me strong when I was about to give up... Without you, I wouldn't have managed to write this._

_But I don't only want to thank my readers... I want to thank ZUN for creating the Touhou Project... Without it, we wouldn't be here now. And of course, I don't forget Hexer04 and KillingCarmilla, who always were there when I had new ideas... Sorry if I pestered you with it all the time. I hope you two are there for me when I write the next book as well._

_So guys and gals... This is the end. Make sure to look out every once in a while for the next book. Check my profile if you want to be kept up-to-date about my next steps... And until the next book, I guess._

_So, for the last time in this book..._

_So long~_


End file.
